Beyblade 2 Os Antecessores
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Você já se perguntou como eram os torneios de beyblade antes dos Bladebreakers entrarem em cena? Ação, romances, dramas e piadas infames acompanham os Taichi em sua jornada rumo ao título mundial! EPILOGO... EH, AGORA SIM EH O FIM... TT.TT
1. Uma breve introdução

_**Nota do autor, uma explicação: **Você alguma vez já se perguntou como foi que o beyblade se tornou um esporte tão popular, amado por todos e capaz de unir o mundo em torno de uma só paixão? Já se perguntou sobre a origem das feras-bit, os monstros sagrados que ajudaram Takao (Tyson) e tantos outros beybladers a alcançarem a glória máxima? _

_Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, apensar do nome um pouco incoerente, tenta contar esta história, levar uma luz àqueles fãs insatisfeitos com as poucas explicações dadas por Takao Aoki, o criador da série. _

_A história conta a trajetória de Rumiko Higurashi e sua equipe, os Taichi, no primeiro campeonato mundial de beyblade que de fato possuía representantes de todos os continentes. Com o esporte ainda se popularizando, ela, sua equipe e os muitos amigos que fizeram ao longo desta jornada nem faziam idéia das reviravoltas que o futuro lhes reservava, dos mistérios que teriam que desvendar e nem das trapalhadas e confusões que apareceriam em seu caminho. _

_Originalmente, esta história foi escrita no ano de 2003. Nesta época, eu era apenas um estudante da oitava série que começava a ter uma idéia da sociedade como um todo, e essa foi minha tentativa não só de escrever um épico anime-based, como também de passar para o papel a minha visão de mundo na época. Felizmente, meu pensamento mudou e, espero, evoluiu nestes dois anos, por isso a história está sendo pela terceira vez reescrita. Considerando o tamanho do texto original, a versão mais reduzida, e tudo que eu quero acrescentar para fazer desta história algo ainda mais elaborado e prazeroso de ler, provavelmente vai ser realmente algo bem longo, talvez demore alguns anos para terminar. _

_Mas esta é a grande realização da minha vida, o símbolo de todo o meu esforço para me tornar um escritor de verdade, o meu verdadeiro sonho. Os primeiros capítulos da história podem estar um pouco intragáveis, mal-escritos, mas são apenas os primeiros, os mais antigos que guardam a maior semelhança com o texto de 2003. Passada esta primeira etapa, a nova visão e as novas idéias de um garoto de quinze anos, quase dezesseis – e quem sabe quantos anos mais – começam a tomar forma, e o estilo muda completamente._

_Peço a aqueles que se aventurarem a ler esta aventura que sempre que possível deixem seus comentários pra mim após cada capítulo, é muito fácil, só apertar aquele botãozinho roxo no fim da página... Somente se eu souber o que as pessoas acham da história vou poder melhorar e crescer ainda mais. _

_Falei um pouco demais, a história precisa começar. Antes, porém, só mais um pouquinho de paciência, tá? Abaixo segue a introdução do texto original, só um pouquinho modificada, e as fichas dos personagens principais. _

_Aproveitem,_

_James Hiwatari _

* * *

_**INTRODUÇÃO**_

_O ano é 2003. O mundo viu a guerra pelo petróleo que destruiu o Iraque, tirou o ditador Saddam Hussen do poder, matou pessoas inocentes e que, mesmo depois do "final" do conflito, continuou matando soldados americanos, ingleses, espanhóis, entre muitos outros, embora o pretexto para as guerras – as armas químicas e de destruição em massa – nunca fossem encontradas. Foi o ano também de um dos verões mais quentes da história da Europa, quando várias pessoas morreram. Com temperaturas superiores a 35º graus, as pessoas precisavam sair às ruas, pois suas casas, com sistema de aquecimento para o inverno, estavam fervendo, não havia ar condicionado, as pessoas não sabiam viver no calor. A maioria das 15.000 vítimas foram os idosos. E, também por casa do calor, incêndios por todo o mundo destruíram inúmeros hectares de florestas. A Ásia e Canadá foram atacados por uma terrível doença, a SARS, ou Pneumonia Asiática, como ficou conhecida a doença no Brasil. Ela infectou cerca de 8.000 pessoas em 38 países. 1000 delas morreram. A AIDS matou mais gente. Morreu a ovelha Dolly. Irmãs coreanas de quatro meses que nasceram unidas pelo peito sobreviveram a uma cirurgia de separação, enquanto duas gêmeas siamesas iranianas de 29 anos, unidas pela cabeça, não resistiram a sua cirurgia. Houve até apagão em Nova Iorque e Toronto. A população dessas cidades ficou cerca de 30 horas sem luz. _

_No Brasil, o primeiro ano do governo de Luís Inácio Lula da Silva aprovou duas reformas constitucionais (da previdência e tributária), as exportações bateram recordes, os juros diminuíram, a inflação ficou sob controle. Por outro lado, o desemprego aumentou e a renda do trabalhador caiu. Para o próximo ano, prometera Lula, "o país verá o espetáculo do crescimento". Nos esportes, o Brasil se consagrou novamente como a nação do futebol: conquistou a Copa do Mundo 2002, o Mundial sub-20 e o Mundial sub-17 em uma seqüência vitoriosa iniciada em 2002. No Pan Americano, ganhou 108 medalhas, um novo recorde. Daiane dos Santos, a ginasta gaúcha, ganhou o mundial com o seu "duplo twist escarpado", que mais tarde foi rebatizado de "salto dos Santos", em sua homenagem. O Cruzeiro se consagrou como melhor time do país, ganhando o campeonato mineiro, a Copa do Brasil e o Brasileirão. Ainda no futebol, uma triste notícia: Taffarel, o goleiro do tetra, que defendeu um dos pênaltis que deram a vitória ao Brasil sobre a Itália em 1994, se aposentou. _

_Foi em 2003 também que seis jovens lutadores de beyblade, os Taichi, fizeram história o Campeonato Mundial desse esporte, muito antes dos Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Dark Bladers, Majestics, Demolition Boys, Saint Shields, Psykicks, F-Sangre ou Balthez Soldiers. Rumiko Higurashi, Koichi Yuy, Toshihiro Urameshi, Ken Urashima, Satsuki Kinomoto e Takashi Yadate, junto com os seus muitos amigos que fizeram ao longo de sua jornada pelo mundo, venceram todas as dificuldades, encaram seus piores medos e afastaram fantasmas do passado no caminho para a glória suprema. _

* * *

PERSONAGENS

RUMIKO HIGURASHI

**NOME: **RUMIKO HIGURASHI

**FERA-BIT: **FENKI (CENTAURO)

**IDADE: **12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **05/01/1991

**SIGNO: **CAPRICÓRNIO

**PAI:** TAKAO HIGURASHI (EMPRESÁRIO)

**MÃE:** SAZUKE HIGURASHI (PROFESSORA)

**IRMÃOS:** NÃO TEM.

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA:** NENHUMA

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA:** TODAS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** PERIQUITO

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** NATAÇÃO

**COMIDA FAVORITA:** PANQUECA

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA:** FRANGO ASSADO

**PERSONALIDADE: **RUMIKO É UMA GAROTA MUITO MEDROSA. SOFRE COM AS AULAS DE MATEMÁTICA, DE CIÊNCIAS, DE JAPONÊS, DE INGLÊS, DE EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA, DE GEOGRAFIA, DE HISTÓRIA, DE CALIGRAFIA, DE COMPUTAÇÃO, EM FIM, COM TODAS AS MATÉRIAS ENSINADAS NA ESCOLA.

COMO TODOS OS ALUNOS DE SUA TURMA, ODEIA A PROFESSORA DE MATEMÁTICA, UMA VELHA COM CARA DE BULDOGUE E VOZ DE GENERAL DO EXÉRCITO NAZISTA. EM RESUMO, É APENAS UMA GAROTA NORMAL DE QUASE DOZE ANOS QUE VIVE NA MOVIMENTADA TÓQUIO DO SÉCULO XXI. ATÉ GANHAR SUA PRIMEIRA BEYBLADE. SUA VIDA VIROU DE CABEÇA PARA BAIXO, POIS NÃO SERIA APENAS UMA GAROTA NORMAL DEPOIS DISSO, SERIA UMA LUTADORA DE BEYBLADE COM UM OBJETIVO: GANHAR CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL. E TINHA UMA EQUIPE PARA ISSO.

SEUS AMIGOS SÃO A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA ELA. ELES A AJUDAM A ENFRENTAR SEUS PIORES MEDOS E A FICAR MAIS CORAJOSA.

ALÉM DA PROFESSORA DE MATEMÁTICA, TEM MEDO DE BARATAS, MOSQUITOS, JACARÉS DE PELÚCIA, CACHOEIRAS, INSETOS DE QUALQUER ESPÉCIE, PESSOAS SOMBRIAS, LUGARES MUITO ESCUROS E SOLITÁRIOS, BOIS FEROZES CORRENDO EM SUA DIREÇÃO, SUA MÃE A CHAMANDO PELO NOME COMPLETO, SEU PAI FAZENDO O ALMOÇO, CORUJAS DURANTE A NOITE, MACACOS MUITO SALTITANTES, MELANCIAS CAINDO EM SUA CABEÇA, ARMAS DE FOGO, CANIBAIS, PRÉDIOS COM MAIS DE VINTE ANDARES, MORCEGOS, CASAS ABANDONADAS, E VÁRIAS OUTRAS COISAS QUE ELA SÓ SE LEMBRA QUANDO ESTÁ FRENTE A FRENTE COM ELAS.

"A ESPERANÇA É A ÚLTIMA QUE MORRE"

* * *

KOICHI YUY

**NOME: **KOICHI YUY

**FERA-BIT: **FENHIR (PÉGASUS)

**IDADE: **13

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **10/06/1989

**SIGNO: **GÊMEOS

**PAI: **HAJIME YUY (ENGENHEIRO)

**MÃE: **KINO YUY (TÉCNICA EM COMPUTAÇÃO)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**AVÔ: **YUKIO YUY (KOICHI MORA COM ELE)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **ED. FÍSICA, JAPONÊS

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **INGLÊS (QUE ELE FALA MUITO BEM)

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **KARATÊ

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **LASANHA

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA:**CHOCOLATE

**PERSONALIDADE:**LÍDER DOS TAICHI.

KOICHI, OU YUY-KUN COMO É CHAMADO PELOS COMPANHEIROS, NÃO GOSTA DE SE RELACIONAR MUITO COM AS PESSOAS. A EXPRESSÃO DE SEU ROSTO NÃO REVELA O QUE ELE SENTE E SEUS OLHOS SÃO COBERTOS POR UMA FRANJA MUITO ESPESSA, POIS NÃO QUER QUE NINGUÉM SAIBA O QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO.

NÃO POR ACASO, É O MEMBRO MAIS MISTERIOSO DO TIME. SEU PASSADO É UMA INCÓGNITA PARA SEUS COMPANHEIROS E MOTIVO DE FRUSTRAÇÃO PARA ELE. MORA COM SEU AVÔ DESDE QUE TINHA SETE ANOS E MEIO, DEPOIS QUE SEUS PAIS SE MUDARAM PARA A RÚSSIA. NUNCA MAIS TIVERAM CONTATO.

É O ATUAL CAMPEÃO JAPONÊS DE BEYBLADE E DE KARATÊ. SUA FORÇA FÍSICA É IMPRESSIONANTE PARA ALGUÉM DA SUA IDADE, CONSEGUINDO LUTAR DE IGUAL PARA IGUAL COM ADULTOS ATÉ VINTE ANOS MAIS VELHOS QUE ELE.

YUY-KUN VÊ SEUS COLEGAS DE EQUIPE COMO PIRRALHOS DESCONTROLADOS E MAL COMPORTADOS, E ELES O VÊEM COMO UM CHATO ESTRAGA PRAZERES. DESENTENDIMENTO MÚTUO. APESAR DE TUDO, SER LÍDER DE UMA EQUIPE SEMPRE IMPLICA EM DAR CONSELHOS, E O GAROTO NÃO DEIXA A DESEJAR NESTE QUESITO, POR MAIS DURAS QUE SEJAM SUAS PALAVRAS.

ELE QUASE NUNCA SE IMPORTA COM AS PESSOAS A SUA VOLTA, APENAS COM ELE MESMO. SEMPRE QUE AJUDA ALGUÉM, É PORQUE SABE QUE PODE SE BENEFICIAR DISSO.

YUKIO YUY É O TREINADOR DE KOICHI, TANTO EM BEYBLADE QUANTO EM KARATÊ.

"É MELHOR ESTAR SÓ DO QUE MAL ACOMPANHADO".

* * *

TOSHIHIRO URAMESHI

**NOME: **TOSHIHIRO URAMESHI

**FERA-BIT: **FENKU (LEVIATÃ)

**IDADE: **12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **15/03/1990

**SIGNO: **PEIXES

**PAI: **JIRO URAMESHI (BIÓLOGO MARINHO)

**MÃE: **YAN URAMESHI (FARMACÊUTICA)

**IRMÃO: **HEHASHIRO URAMESHI (17 ANOS)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **CIÊNCIA (BIOLOGIA)

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **GEOGRAFIA.

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **DOIS PEIXINHOS DOURADOS ("DEPOIS DE BEYBLADE, MINHAS PAIXÕES!")

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **FUTEBOL ("SOU UM GRANDE ZAGUEIRO!")

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **PAVÊ DE CHOCOLATE.

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **PRESUNTO E CARNE DE PORCO EM GERAL.

**PERSONALIDADE**: TOSHIHIRO É A PESSOA MAIS ENGRAÇADA DO GRUPO.

ESTÁ SEMPRE DE BOM HUMOR E NADA, COM EXCEÇÃO DE YUY-KUN, É CAPAZ DE DESANIMÁ-LO.

VEIO DE UMA PEQUENA CIDADE NA CHINA, XIGAZE, NO PLANALTO DO TIBET. SEU PAI É JAPONÊS E FOI PARA LÁ ESTUDAR A FAUNA DA REGIÃO. PARA IR PARA O TORNEIO JAPONÊS, ELE DEIXOU SEUS PAIS E SEUS AMIGOS E PARTIU A CONVITE DE DAITENJI-SAN, DEIXANDO SUA MÃE TRISTE, POIS ELA SE LEMBROU DE SEU FILHO MAIS VELHO, HEHASHIRO, QUE FUGIU DE CASA QUANDO TINHA A MESMA IDADE QUE TOSHIHIRO. SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS NÃO FICARAM MUITO CONTENTES COM ISSO TAMBÉM.

FICOU MUITO AMIGO DE RUMIKO E SE DIVERTE MUITO COM SEU JEITO ATRAPALHADO E MEIGO AO MESMO TEMPO. TEM MUITA FACILIDADE EM FAZER AMIGOS.

APESAR DE SER UM POUCO AGITADO QUANDO NÃO ESTÁ LUTANDO, NA ARENA A REALIDADE É OUTRA. ELE É MUITO PACIENTE E SEMPRE SABE A HORA CERTA DE ATACAR E SURPREENDER SEU OPONENTE COM UM ATAQUE CERTEIRO DE FENKU. SEMPRE QUE USA ESSA ESTRATÉGIA, CONSEGUE VENCER, MAS INFELIZMENTE NÃO É SEMPRE QUE SE LEMBRA DE USÁ-LA, PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO ESTÁ MUITO IRRITADO, NERVOSO OU ESTRESSADO.

"A PRÁTICA LEVA À PERFEIÇÃO, MAS PRATICAR DEMAIS LEVA AO CANSAÇO"

* * *

KEN URASHIMA

**NOME: **KEN URASHIMA

**FERA-BIT: **FENROCHI (DRAGÃO)

**IDADE: **11

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **20/12/1991

**SIGNO: **SAGITÁRIO

**PAI: **SHINKO URASHIMA (MÉDICO)

**MÃE: **KYOKO URASHIMA (ADVOGADA)

**IRMÃOS: **NIKYO E MIKYO URASHIMA (5 ANOS)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **MATEMÁTICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **HISTÓRIA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **GATA

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **HANDBALL

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **OVO COZIDO COM VINAGRETE

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **MASSA

**PERSONALIDADE: **POR GOSTAR DE OVO COM VINAGRETE E MATEMÁTICA, KEN TEM FAMA DE SER ESTRANHO. E TEM MOTIVOS PARA ISSO: SEUS PAIS ESTÃO SEMPRE TRABALHANDO E NÃO TEM TEMPO PARA ELE E, QUANDO ESTÃO EM CASA, PRESTAM MAIS ATENÇÃO NOS SEUS IRMÃOS DO QUE NELE. ISSO FEZ KEN DESENVOLVER CERTO GOSTO POR COISAS ESTRANHAS PARA TENTAR CHAMAR ATENÇÃO.

SEU ESTILO DE LUTA É DEFENSIVO, ELE ESPERA SEU OPONENTE FICAR CANSADO PARA ATACAR. QUANDO LUTA, PARECE OUTRA PESSOA. TRANSFORMA-SE COMPLETAMENTE, DEIXANDO DE SER O GAROTO ESTRANHO E MALUCO PARA SE TORNAR VIOLENTO E SÉRIO.

UM DE SEUS MAIORES MISTÉRIOS É SUA FRANJA QUE, SEM USAR NENHUM TIPO DE GEL FIXADOR, ADQUIRE SEMPRE UMA FORMA MUITO ESPETADA E FIRME, CONTRARIANDO QUALQUER TIPO DE LEI NATURAL OU FÍSICA.

PENSANDO BEM, O PRÓPRIO KEN VAI CONTRA QUALQUER REGRA.

ELE E RUMIKO SÃO, PARA OS PADRÕES JAPONESES, MUITO BURROS E SOFREM HORRORES COM ISSO. DESESPERAM-SE A CADA NOVA PROVA, QUASE TÊM UM ATAQUE DO CORAÇÃO NA ENTREGA DOS BOLETINS, REZAM ANTES DE ENTRAR NA AULA PARA QUE NADA DÊ MUITO ERRADO – DEPOIS DE SEIS ANOS ESTUDANDO, ELES PERCEBERAM QUE É IMPOSSÍVEL QUE ALGO NÃO DÊ ERRADO, ENTÃO, TORCEM PARA QUE TUDO SAIA MAIS OU MENOS CERTO.

RUMIKO É UMA DAS PESSOAS QUE MAIS INFLUENCIOU KEN DURANTE O PERÍODO QUE ELES CONVIVERAM COMO EQUIPE. KEN FICOU MAIS MEDROSO E PARANÓICO E PASSOU A ACOMPANHAR SUA AMIGA A CADA ATAQUE DE MEDO QUE ELA TINHA.

"A CONSCIÊNCIA LIMPA É A MELHOR DAS ARMADURAS"

* * *

SATSUKI KINOMOTO

**NOME: **SATSUKI KINOMOTO

**FERA-BIT:** FLAMELUS, UMA FERA-BIT GRIFO PERDIDA NO SEU QUARTO

**IDADE:** 11

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **25/09/1991

**SIGNO: **LIBRA

**PAI: **RYUMA KINOMOTO (BANQUEIRO)

**MÃE**: NATSUKO KINOMOTO (DESEMPREGADA)

**IRMÃOS**: MOMOKO KINOMOTO (5 MESES

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **FILOSOFIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **RELIGIÃO

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **CADELA (ELA DEU 5 FILHOTES!)

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **SURF (NA INTERNET)

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **ISCA DE PEIXE

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA:** QUALQUER COISA COM PIMENTA DEMAIS.

**PERSONALIDADE: **INTELECTUAL DO GRUPO, ELA É A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE CONSEGUE EVITAR O CAOS TOTAL DENTRO DO GRUPO. POR CAUSA DISSO, ACABOU FICANDO MAIS PRÓXIMA DE YUY-KUN QUE O RESTO DE SUA EQUIPE. SATSUKI É A RESPONSÁVEL POR NÃO DEIXAR QUE AS BRIGAS ENTRE O LÍDER E O RESTO DOS TAICHI ACABEM POR DESTRUÍ-LOS.

É MUITO INTELIGENTE E ESTUDIOSA. POR TODAS AS ESCOLAS EM QUE PASSOU, SEMPRE FOI MUITO ADMIRADA POR SEUS PROFESSORES, DESDE A PRIMEIRA SÉRIE.

SUA BEYBLADE, ASSIM COMO SUA FERA-BIT, NÃO É VISTAS POR ELA DESDE A MUDANÇA PARA TÓQUIO. AMBAS DEVEM ESTAR ENCAIXOTADAS COMO A GRANDE MAIORIA DE SEUS PERTENCES. POR ISSO, DECIDIU NÃO LUTAR NO TORNEIO DE CLASSIFICAÇÃO, GANHANDO SEU LUGAR NO TIME POR SUA INTELIGÊNCIA FORA DE SÉRIE.

SATSUKI JÁ PASSOU POR VÁRIAS CIDADES POR TODO O PAÍS. ELA NASCEU EM KYOTO E, ANTES DE CHEGAR À TÓQUIO, JÁ MOROU EM SAPPORO, SAITAMA, SHIZUOKA, YOKOHAMA E HIROSHIMA, ONDE NASCEU SUA IRMÃ. NUNCA SABE QUANTO TEMPO VAI PERMANECER EM CADA LUGAR, POR ISSO, FICA INSEGURA AO FAZER NOVAS AMIZADES.

ESTÁ SEMPRE DISPOSTA A AJUDAR SEUS AMIGOS, PRINCIPALMENTE RUMIKO E KEN. DÁ CONSELHOS, AJUDA A ESTUDAR, PLANEJA NOVAS ESTRATÉGIAS. SÓ NÃO ACEITA DAR COLA NAS PROVAS.

É UMA COMPANHEIRA PARA TODAS AS HORAS, ESTÁ SEMPRE DISPOSTA A AJUDAR TODO MUNDO A RESOLVER SEUS PROBLEMAS E SUPERAR AS SUAS DIFICULDADES. CONSIDERA OS POUCOS AMIGOS QUE FAZ EM CADA LUGAR MUITO IMPORTANTES PARA ELA. SUA CALMA E TRANQÜILIDADE, ALIADA A SUA INTELIGÊNCIA, SÃO UMA GRANDE AJUDA PARA SAIR DE ENCRENCAS E SITUAÇÕES EMBARAÇOSAS, ALÉM DE ATRAIR CERTO GAROTO...

"PENSO, LOGO EXISTO"

* * *

TAKASHI YADATE

**NOME: **TAKASHI YADATE

**FERA-BIT: **FRANCIELL (FRAN)

**IDADE: **7

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **25/10/1995

**SIGNO: **ESCORPIÃO

**PAI: **CHIHIKO YADATE (DONO DE HOTEL)

**MÃE: **KEIKO TAKAHASHI (CIENTISTA NA NOVA ZELÂNDIA)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **CHINÊS

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **ED. FÍSICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **SEU WALKMAN

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **YAKISOBA

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **BATATA FRITA

**PERSONALIDADE: **O MAIS NOVO DA EQUIPE. TAKASHI, ASSIM COMO TOSHIHIRO, NASCEU NA CHINA, MAS NA CIDADE DE XIAMEN, DO OUTRO LADO DO PAÍS. A CIDADE FICA NO SUDESTE DA CHINA, PERTO DE TAIWAN. SEUS PAIS SE SEPARARAM QUANDO ELE TINHA TRÊS ANOS, SEU PAI SE MUDOU PARA HONG KONG E SUA MÃE FOI PARA A NOVA ZELÂNDIA. ATUALMENTE, MORA COM SEU PAI EM SEU HOTEL. CHIHIKO E KEIKO SÓ SE FALAM SE O ASSUNTO FOR O FILHO. PARA QUALQUER OUTRA COISA, ELES BRIGAM.

SUA FERA-BIT, FRANCIELL, FOI PRESA EM SEU WALKMAN DURANTE A CONSTRUÇÃO DO HOTEL. TAKASHI ESTAVA JOGANDO BEYBLADE E OUVINDO MÚSICA PERTO DA CONSTRUÇÃO QUANDO UM BLOCO DE CONCRETO QUASE CAIU EM SUA CABEÇA. FRANCIELL (OU FRAN, COMO ELE A CHAMA), PARA PROTEGÊ-LO, SAIU DA BEYBLADE E ESPATIFOU O BLOCO EM VÁRIOS PEDAÇOS. MAS A BEYBLADE DE TAKASHI QUEBROU ENQUANTO ELA FAZIA ISSO. NÃO TENDO PARA ONDE VOLTAR, ACABOU SE REFUGIANDO NO WALKMAN DE SEU DONO.

POR SER MUITO PEQUENO (TAKASHI TEM A ALTURA DE UMA CRIANÇA DE CINCO ANOS, CERCA DE 1,01m), SATSUKI E RUMIKO LOGO SE APEGARAM A ELE E O ELEGERAM COMO A MASCOTE DOS TAICHI, PROVOCANDO REAÇÕES NERVOSAS DE KEN E TOSHIHIRO.

TAKASHI, APESAR DA POUCA IDADE, GOSTA DE SATSUKI. ERA PARA SER SEGREDO, MAS UMA CRIANÇA DESSA IDADE NÃO CONSEGUE SEGURAR UMA INFORMAÇÃO DESSAS POR MUITO TEMPO E SEU SEGREDO ACABOU VAZANDO.

"OS MELHORES PERFUMES SE ENCONTRAM NOS MENORES FRASCOS"

* * *

_Algum coméntário?_


	2. Go Shoot, Rumikochan!

CAPÍTULO I

GO SHOOT!

Sapporo, Japão. 31 de Dezembro. 7:15 a m.

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e longos, pijama de fadinha cor-de-rosa e cara de inocente dorme numa cama. Enquanto curte seu sono profundo, uma barata está preste a subir em sua cama.

Seu nome é Rumiko Higurashi. Ela tem quase doze anos. Está com sua mãe, Sazuke Higurashi, e seu pai, Takao Higurashi, numa pousada na Cidade da Neve, passando o ano novo. Seu aniversário é daqui a cinco dias.

O tempo necessário para ler o parágrafo acima é o mesmo para a barata subir na cama de Rumiko. Ela andou pelas grossas cobertas da garotae entrou embaixo das mesmas. A reação de Rumiko foi previsível, já que ela é uma garota MUITO medrosa.

Seu grito estridente acordou todos na casa. Seu pai, sua mãe, o cachorro, as pulgas, os cupins, os ácaros. Sua mãe, ainda sonolenta, tentava acalmar a filha, dizendo que era só uma barata, que seu pai já havia matado. Mas quem disse que ela se acalmou? Rumiko ficou mais assustada ainda com idéia de ter um cadáver de barata no seu quarto. Como toda boa mãe, Sazuke Higurashi insistiu para a filha esquecer esta história.

Depois de muito esforço, ficou decidido que eles voltariam para casa depois do ano novo, já que Rumiko não gostava de passar os aniversários fora de casa.

Dia dois de janeiro os Higurashi voltaram para a casa. Rumiko foi brincar na rua. Ela viu um grupo de crianças brincando com algo que parecia um peão. Perguntou o que era aquilo, e um dos garotos disse que aquela coisa se chamava beyblade. Ele ensinou Rumiko a brincar. A beyblade era um peão composto do Bit Chip, do Anel de Ataque, do Disco de Peso, do Anel de Giro e da Base. Tinha também uma cremalheira, uma espécie de corda dentada usada para disparar e do disparador, onde é colocada a cremalheira. Ela adorou aquilo! No momento que puxou a cremalheira pela primeira vez, sentiu que aquilo mudaria a sua vida.

As lutas de beyblade são feitas numa arena que lembra uma bacia, devido ao seu formato côncavo, para que as beyblades possam se bater com mais facilidade. A arena também pode ser chamada de cuia. A beyblade que deixar a arena primeiro ou parar de girar antes, perde. Os garotos estavam utilizando uma arena pequena. Na verdade era uma bacia mesmo, mas as dos estádios das lutas profissionais eram enormes. Uma pessoa do tamanho de Rumiko poderia ficar deitada nelas.Quando chegou em casa, pediu uma para o pai de aniversário. Ele considerou a proposta, visto que ainda não tinha decidido o que comprar para sua filha.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de total nervosismo para Rumiko. Ela não parava de falar um minuto. Para dormir, tinha que tomar remédio.

Felizmente, para o bem dos pais de Rumiko e alegria geral da garota, o dia cinco de janeiro chegou. Rumiko foi acordada com a música "Parabéns a você" cantada por seus pais, um café na cama feito por sua mãe e uma beyblade nova, de cor preta, comprada por seu pai.

Doomo Arigatou Gozaimas! (muito obrigada) Que legal! Agora tenho minha própria beyblade!

Ela levantou na cama num salto (depois de botar na boca um sanduíche quase inteiro), se vestiu e foi para a rua. Estava deserto, só havia uma pessoa num banco de praça. Rumiko se aproximou. Era uma garota, loira, de cabelo chanel, só que com uma mecha ruiva de cada lado da cabeça. Quem será ela?

**MOMENTO CULTURAL:**

_JAPÃO_

_Japão , Nihon ou Nippon em japonês, é formado por cerca de 3.000 ilhas. Localizado na parte nordeste do globo terrestre. A segunda maior economia do mundo, atrás apenas dos Estados Unidos da América. Tem muita gente para pouco espaço . A população nas cidades japonesas passa dos 15.000 hab. A capital, Tóquio, é a maior cidade do país . _

_O país fabrica eletroeletrônicos, tem uma zona pesqueira muito grande, mas precisa importar petróleo e alimentos, já que nunguém vive só de peixe e arroz. _

_A taxa de analfabetismo é menor que 0,5. Todas as crianças estão na escola. A maioria dos estabelecimentos de ensino é pública. O ano letivo começa em abril e termina entre o final de fevereiro e o início de março. Existem três níveis escolares, o Shoogaku (de Rumiko, Ken, Satsuki e Takashi) que vai dos seis aos doze anos da criança, o Chuugaku (de Koichi e Toshihiro), dos doze aos quinze, e o Kookoo, dos quinze aos dezoito. Após isso, o aluno entra numa universidade. Os alunos são muito cobrados e muitos não conseguem agüentar a pressão, por vezes se suicidando. _

_Os esportes mais populares são: o sumô, o beisebol e o futebol, que ganhou mais popularidade com a Copa do Mundo da Coréia e do Japão, em 2002, vencida pelo Brasil._

Esse capítulo foi curtinho, mas os que estão por vir serão maiores, principalmente depois das eliminatórias japonesas.

O que acharam? Deixem reviews!

James Hiwatari


	3. O Campeonato Japonês

**CAPÍTULO II**

**O CAMPEONATO JAPONÊS**

Rumiko sentou-se ao lado da garota. Ela estava mexendo em alguma coisa. Rumiko decidiu puxar assunto:

'Oi, como você se chama?'

'Meu nome é Satsuki Kinomoto'. – Respondeu ela, um pouco assustada por ser abordada tão de repente – 'Quem é você?'

'Me chamo Rumiko Higurashi. Você é nova por aqui, Kinomoto-chan?'

'Sim, me mudei ontem.' – Respondeu a garota, um pouco envergonhada. – 'Onde você mora?'

'No prédio de fachada mais antiga, apartamento 407.' – Respondeu Rumiko com seu sorriso característico. Kinomoto-chan ficou um pouco menos envergonhada depois disso – 'Você, por um acaso, não é a nova moradora do 709?'

'Sou'. – O sorriso de Rumiko ampliou-se ainda mais. Em seguida, ela comentou:

'Os que moravam lá antes eram muito chatos. Reclamavam de tudo. Até do cachorro do vizinho. Você não é assim, é?'

'Não.' – Kinomoto-chan também sorria agora, contagiada pela garota à sua frente – 'Eu tenho uma cadela. Ela acabou de dar cria. Os filhotes estão com uma semana. A gente quase adiou a mudança por causa deles.'

'Ai, que amor!' – Rumiko quase pulou do banco, empolgada – 'Eu adoro qualquer tipo de bebês, e cachorrinhos então! - Os olhos da garota brilhavam intensamente ao imaginar-se rodeada pelos animaizinhos.'

'Temos cinco filhotes lá em casa. Você quer um?'

'Não posso.' – Respondeu, meio desanimada – 'Já tenho um periquito.'

Olhando mais atentamente para a garota que puxou assunto ao seu lado, agora que um inconfortável silêncio se abatia sobre elas, Kinomoto-chan percebeu que havia um objeto escondido na sua mão. Sua curiosidade nata a ordenou que perguntasse o que era.

'É uma beyblade.' – Rumiko respondeu, abrindo a mão e mostrando seu presente para a garota. – 'Ganhei de aniversário hoje.'

'Hoje é seu aniversário?' – Perguntou Kinomoto-chan. Rumiko confirmou com a cabeça. – 'De quantos anos?'

'Doze.'

'Parabéns! Você tem alguma fera-bit?'

'Fera o que?' – Perguntou Rumiko, sem entender nada.

'Ah, então você não sabe o que é uma fera-bit.'– Satsuki baixou a cabeça por um instante, um pouco desanimada, mas logo voltou a encarar a menina a seu lado. Falava agora com entusiasmo e a velocidade de seu discurso aumentava cada vez mais num claro sinal de empolgação – 'Deve ter ouvido falar do beyblade há pouco tempo. As feras-bit são uma espécie de animais sagrados que aumentam o poder da beyblade. Elas ficam dentro da beyblade e na hora da luta saem para lutar. É incrível, pena que você nunca viu. São criaturas vivas, sabe, com sentimentos e inteligência! Além de raras e enormes. Apenas os melhores beybladers as têm. Quando eles saem das beyblades é como uma explosão de energia. Mas também não sei muito mais coisas.'

Rumiko estava abismada:

'Como você conhece as feras-bit?'

'É que eu tenho uma.'– Respondeu Kinomoto-chan como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

'Sério?' – Rumiko estava novamente empolgada. – 'Me mostra?'

'Eu sinto muito, mas não vai dar. O meu quarto tá tão bagunçado que nem eu sei onde ela está'. – Respondeu Kinomoto-chan, baixando os olhos num gesto que expressava tanto desânimo quando vergonha.

'Nossa, deve ser chato se mudar, não é?'

A conversa continuou por mais algum tempo. Rumiko convidou Kinomoto-chan para ir até sua casa. Ela aceitou. Rumiko apresentou a garota a seus pais, e eles ficaram felizes pela filha ter conhecido uma amiga. Elas jogaram beyblade a tarde toda. À noite, Kinomoto-chan teve que ir embora. Elas se despediram e prometeram se encontrar no dia seguinte.

Naquela noite, Kinomoto-chan teve um sonho muito estranho. _Ela se viu ao lado de um garoto um pouco mais baixo que ela, mais ou menos da mesma idade. Ele estava com um objeto muito esquisito na mão... de onde estava não era possível saber o que era. Mas ela, inconscientemente, sabia que era uma beyblade. Tinha quase certeza. Perto dele havia um outro garoto. Menor que ele. Ajoelhado no chão. E parecia estar chorando. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Não podia ficar parada! Tentou ir até lá, mas uma neblina começou a esconder a paisagem, e ela não viu mais os dois. À distância ela podia ouvir os gritos desesperados do garoto menor, mas era inútil tentar ajudar. Gargalhadas ecoavam por todo o ambiente. Era uma voz fria e aterrorizante. O despertador tocou. _Ela acordou.

'O que houve? Que sonho foi esse?'

Ela estava suada, mesmo no rigoroso inverno da cidade de Tokyo. Eram nove horas da manhã dos últimos dias das férias de inverno. Hora do café. Ela se vestiu e foi ao encontro de seus pais na sala de jantar. Aquele lugar estava uma bagunça. O apartamento era grande se comparados aos padrões tradicionais japoneses, onde as habitações ocupam o mínimo espaço possível. Só que noventa por cento do espaço do imóvel estava ocupado por caixas e mais caixas da mudança. Ela chegou na sala de jantar quando seus pais já estavam comendo com talheres de plástico. Os hashis estavam guardados numa caixa que estava em baixo de uma pilha de outras cinco caixas. Os únicos talheres disponíveis eram talheres de festinha de criança que sobram do seu aniversário passado. Sua irmãzinha de cinco meses, Momoko Kinomoto estava mamando na tetinha, e sua mãe estava com cara de quem daria tudo pra ter um casaco agora. O sistema de aquecimento ainda não estava funcionando. Estava mais frio do que na rua, ela supunha.

Pra comer, tinha apenas umas torradas, que foram feitas no único eletrodoméstico já ligado na tomada. Ela não agüentava mais a bagunça daquela casa. A toalha de rosto estava na garagem e o óleo lubrificante, no banheiro; suas roupas estavam numa caixa na sala de estar; sua beyblade e sua fera-bit estavam guardadas numa daquelas cinco caixas do seu quarto; mas ela não podia procurar, por que senão a bagunça ficaria maior. O jeito era esperar. Ela odiava se mudar. Seu pai, Ryuma Kinomoto trabalha num banco, vive sendo transferido.

Seus pais se conheceram quando ele tinha 19 anos, quase 20, e tinha recém se mudado para a cidade de Mito, em Ibaraki. Sua mãe, Natsuko, naquela época Tamano, se apaixonou a primeira vista. Eles namoram durante um ano, se casaram e ele logo foi transferido para Fukuoka, na província de mesmo nome, na ilha Kyushu. Os dois não ficaram nem três meses lá. Em Janeiro de 1991, com Natsuko já grávida de Satsuki, eles se mudaram para Kyoto. Quando Satsuki tinha dois anos, eles foram pra Sapporo. Nos nove anos seguintes, a sua família se mudou quatro vezes: para Saitama, Shizuoka, Yokohama e Hiroshima, onde nasceu Momoko. Agora eles estão em Tokyo, mas ela não sabe por quanto tempo.

Depois do café, ela foi fazer uma visita a Rumiko. Sua amiga estava admirando um medalhão da família. Era do seu bisavô. Tinha a forma de um centauro, e seu pai disse que se chamava Fenki. As duas foram para a rua, aproveitando que não estava nevando.

As aulas logo iriam recomeçar, depois de uma parada por causa do natal e o ano novo. Elas logo teriam que encarar aquela chata da professora de matemática com cara de buldogue e voz de sargento furioso descarregando a raiva nos pobres recrutas. Rumiko morre de medo dela. E professora não só sabe como se aproveita disso. A única coisa que ela não queria fazer agora era lembrar dela.

Rumiko criou um vínculo afetivo tão grande com aquele medalhão que agora o levava no pescoço. As duas estavam na praça da cidade aproveitando o dia bonito. Embora estivesse frio, o sol brilhava forte.

Do outro lado da praça, estava acontecendo uma luta de beyblade. Movidas pela curiosidade, as duas foram dar uma espiada. Um garoto estranho, de cabelo preto, curto e com uma franja que devia ter uns dois litros de gel (espetada na parte da frente), um blusão de lã azul com detalhes bordados e calça de abrigo preta, estava lutando com um garoto que parecia um mauricinho-filhinho-de-papai. A beyblade do mauricinho, prateada e dourada, estava atacando a do garoto estranho, de cor vermelha. Parecia que o mauricinho estava ganhando. Mas, de repente, sem qualquer explicação, a beyblade vermelha atacou, e a dourada e prateada saiu da arena.

'Quem é o próximo?' – Disse o garoto vencedor, enquanto o mauricinho saía chorando em direção a parte mais rica da cidade chamando a mamãe.

Rumiko desafiou o garoto estranho. Seria sua primeira luta, e ela não estava disposta a perder. O garoto a olhou com um olhar penetrante, e, pra variar, ela se assustou. Mas, ainda sim, a sua determinação e sede de vitória falaram mais alto e ela seguiu firme na sua decisão de enfrentar o garoto. Satsuki seria a juíza. Um bando de crianças se agrupam para ver a luta.

'Um, dois, três, Go Shoot!' – Gritou Satsuki, empolgando todas as crianças à sua volta.

As beyblades foram lançadas. Rumiko não estava a fim de perder, e, como o mauricinho, atacou sem parar. Mas o garoto apenas sorriu. Rumiko, irritada, perguntou:

'Qual é a sua? Não 'tá vendo que 'tá apanhando?'

'Há, há, há!' – Ria o garoto. Sua voz era sinistra – 'Você é igual aos outros, caiu direitinho no meu golpe!'

'Que golpe?'

'Continue atacando que você vai saber.'

'E se não quiser saber e parar de atacar?' – Retrucou Rumiko, achando que estava passando a impressão de ser esperta.

'A sua beyblade vai parar de girar e você vai perder.' – Disse o garoto, com um ar de sabe-tudo superior ao de sua adversária.

'Então eu vou atacar!'

A voz do garoto dava medo. Tinha um tom ameaçador. Mas ela não podia temê-lo. Continuou atacando, embora sua beyblade não causasse nenhum dano. Parecia estar ficando fraca. E a beyblade do garoto, apesar de levar tantos golpes, estava firme e forte. A agonia tomou conta de Rumiko, e, como se tivesse telepatia, o garoto sentiu isso:

'Está nervosa? Então eu vou acabar com esse nervosismo pra você! Ataque, minha beyblade!'

A beyblade de Rumiko saiu da arena com um único golpe. Ela ficou perplexa:

'Como... como isso aconteceu?'

'A minha beyblade tem um escudo defensivo que pode agüentar qualquer ataque.' – Disse o garoto, ainda mais arrogante - 'Não estou surpreso com o resultado.'

'Eu... eu não acredito que perdi para um estranho!'

'Meu nome é Ken Urashima. Eu moro no prédio branco do outro lado da rua.'

Rumiko ficou ainda mais impressionada.

'Você mora lá?'

'Sim, por que? –Perguntou Urashima, curioso.'

'Eu sempre quis conhecer um morador daquele prédio! Ele é enorme! Os apartamentos parecem ser bem grandes! Queria morar lá!' – Respondeu Rumiko, sonhadora.

'Sério?' – Urashima parecia incrédulo. – 'Eu não acho que sejam tão grandes assim.'

Satsuki se meteu na conversa:

'Mas é o maior e mais chique prédio da rua.'

'É, é? Eu não tinha percebido.' – Devolveu o garoto, um pouco envergonhado.

O tom de voz do garoto havia mudado completamente. Não era mais ameaçador. Era uma voz calma e gentil. Não parecia aquela pessoa arrogante e metida que havia enfrentado Rumiko há minutos atrás. "Sem dúvida, esse garoto é muito estranho", pensou Rumiko.

Urashima convidou Rumiko e Satsuki para almoçar com ele, por que se sentia muito sozinho com a ausência dos pais. Os pais de Urashima trabalhavam o dia todo. Sua mãe, Kyoko Urashima era advogada, e muito conhecida. Ele já cansou de ter que fazer sala para seus clientes enquanto ela se arrumava para recebê-los. Seus irmãos, Nikyo e Mikyo, não ajudavam nada. O seu pai era médico. Shinko Urashima passava mais tempo no hospital do que com a família. Ken ficava sozinho o dia inteiro porque a babá contratada pra cuidar das crianças não largava os gêmeos, mas esquecia dele. Por isso, desenvolveu algo como uma dupla personalidade na hora de lutar beyblade.

Logo que eles chegaram no apartamento, Rumiko teve o primeiro susto de lá. Eles tinham ido até o quarto de Urashima, que pediu para ser chamado de Ken, afinal, se estavam indo para a casa dele, deviam ter mais intimidade. Estava escuro, as janelas estavam fechadas. Rumiko e os outros andaram até o meio do quarto, e ela pisou em algo mole e peludo, que a mordeu. A garota teve uma daquelas crises de pânico, como a da barata. Satsuki, Ken, Nikyo, Mikyo e a babá tentaram acalmá-la, dizendo que ela havia pisado no rabo da gata da família.

Os dez minutos que se seguiram foram de idas e vindas da cozinha com um copo de água, uma atoalha molhada, calmante, suco de maracujá ... até ela se acalmar.

Com tudo mais calmo, os três puderam se divertir. O quarto do Ken era grande, tinha até uma arena particular um pouco menor que a original. Ficaram a tarde inteira jogando beyblade. À noite, cada um foi para sua casa.

Ken, deitado em sua cama em forma de carro de corrida, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se feliz e cansado após um dia inteiro se divertindo com as beyblades. Rumiko e Satsuki, suas novas amigas, eram mais normais que ele, mas nem por isso deixavam de ser engraçadas. As crises de medo de Rumiko ao longo do dia com coisas totalmente normais para ele chamaram sua atenção mais do que tudo, até mesmo que a inteligência sobrenatural da garota loira, a toda hora com um conselho ou curiosidade sobre alguma coisa que eles estavam fazendo. O garoto não fazia idéia, até aquela tarde, que o coletivo de lobos não era manada, como ele sempre pensara, e sim matilha, só para citar um dos exemplos.

'Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão bem ao lado de garotas...'

Ainda pensando nas aventuras daquela tarde, Ken adormeceu. Alguns prédios ao lado, Satsuki e Rumiko partilhavam da mesma sensação estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo gostosa, de ter alguém especial ao seu lado. Assim como Ken, as duas adormeceram tranqüilamente ansiando pelo próximo dia de aventuras.

O mês de janeiro seguiu assim, com os três brincando quase todo dia depois da aula, menos quando Rumiko ficou gripada porque tropeçou e caiu no lago congelado. Satsuki e Rumiko estava terminando a quinta série do primário, assim como Ken. O garoto estudava numa escola particular, mas Satsuki e Rumiko acabaram na mesma turma da escola Shibuya Shoogaku.

O mês de Fevereiro veio, como disse o Ken, muito rápido. Mas havia um lado positivo: O Torneio Japonês de Beyblade estava pra começar. Durante esse mês, Tokyo recebia gente de toda as regiões para participar. O número de participantes era tanto que o torneio ia durar quase o mês inteiro. Rumiko e Ken estavam escritos. Satsuki não se escreveu porque ainda não havia achado sua beyblade. Sua casa não mudara quase nada nesse último mês.

Havia um torneio classificatório na primeira semana do mês. Nessa etapa, o número de participantes chegava a 3400. Para eles passarem para a segunda semana do torneio, teriam que passar por vários testes de habilidade. Os que conseguissem as melhores notas passariam para a próxima etapa. Como eram muitos participantes, e a maioria era habilidosa, vários foram escolhidos.

Esses participantes, na segunda semana, se enfrentariam entre si dentro do seu grupo. Os campeões de cada grupo seguiriam para terceira semana.O campeão do grupo A foi Koichi Yuy, o campeão invicto do torneio do ano passado. O campeão do grupo B foi Nobunaga Takezo. O campeão do grupo C foi Franklin Hill, um inglês metido a besta. O campeão do grupo D foi o Ken. A campeã do E foi a Rumiko. O campeão do grupo F foi Erik Fan, de origem desconhecida. A campeã do grupo G foi Hikaru Shiju. O campeão do grupo H foi Felipe da Silva, um brasileiro com cara de malandro. O campeão do grupo I foi um chinês descendente de japonês chamado Toshihiro Urameshi. E, por fim, quem ganhou o grupo J era uma pessoa identificada apenas como Anônimo.

As Quartas-de-Final ficaram assim:

**Koichi Yuy vs. Nobunaga Takezo**

**Franklin Hill vs. Ken Urashima**

**Rumiko Higurashi vs. Erik Fan**

**Hikaru Shiju vs. Felipe da Silva**

**Toshihiro Urameshi vs. Anônimo **

Os classificados nessa fase competiriam nas semifinais e na final na última semana do mês.

A primeira luta, entre Yuy e Takezo foi a mais esperada na terceira semana. Todos queriam ver o campeão lutando. Mas a torcida ficou decepcionada. A luta não durou nem dez segundos. Yuy quebrou a beyblade de Takezo com a mesma facilidade que uma tesoura super afiada que corta uma folha de papel. Ken se apavorou, porque, se ganhasse essa luta, ele enfrentaria o campeão.

As lutas aconteciam uma em cada dia da semana. A luta de Yuy foi segunda-feira, dia 17. A luta de terça seria a de Ken. A da quarta, de Rumiko. Na quinta, Shiju enfrentaria Silva, e na sexta seria a vez de Urameshi enfrentar o Anônimo.

Dia 18 de Março, luta do Ken.

Ele entrou na arena e encarou seu oponente, Franklin Hill. O garoto tinha o cabelo pintado de metade azul e metade roxo, assim como a sua beyblade. Ken não falava muito bem inglês, por isso não entendeu as palavras amistosas ditas por seu adversário. Algo como "Fuck you" e "sun of beetch". O juiz sinalizou o início da competição:

'Preparados? Em posição! Um, dois, três, Go Shoot!'

As beyblades estavam rodando na arena, ou beystadium. Do lado da arena havia bancos onde ficavam, nos torneios de equipes, os participantes que não estavam lutando. Durante a luta, o escudo de Ken parecia capaz de agüentar o tranco. Hill, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia causar nada a beyblade de Ken. Ele deu o golpe final, e sua beyblade jogou a do adversário pra fora da arena.

'Ken Urashima é o vencedor!' – Anunciou o narrador – 'Irá enfrentar Koichi Yuy na próxima Segunda, dia vinte e quatro!'

Yuy, que estava assistindo a luta, saiu do ginásio.

Satsuki e Rumiko foram cumprimentar o amigo, que estava nas semifinais do campeonato regional. Mas ele não estava muito feliz. Nem seu pai, nem sua mãe estavam vendo a luta do filho. Seus irmãos e a babá estavam na última fila da arquibancada, mas não vieram cumprimentar-lhe depois da luta. Ken ficou visivelmente desapontado com isso. Rumiko tentou consolá-lo:

'Não fica triste, Ken. Eu tenho certeza que seus pais estavam torcendo por você.'

'Eu não acho.' – Respondeu tristemente o garoto – 'Eles não tão nem aí pra mim. Só querem saber dos meus irmãos!'

'Não fala assim! Se eles te botaram no mundo é porque queriam você!'

'Não fala do que não sabe!' – Ken estava tentando se controlar para não gritar com sua amiga – 'A minha mãe engravidou por acidente! Ela e meu pai foram obrigados a se casar com dezessete anos!'

Rumiko se encolheu involuntariamente. Satsuki se intrometeu na conversa.

'Bom, Ken, se eles não vieram azar o deles. Perderam uma ótima luta!'

'Se é você que 'tá dizendo...'

Todos foram embora um pouco mais felizes e fizeram uma festa na casa de Ken, numa tentativa de fazer o garoto realmente se sentir o vitorioso do dia. Mas a festa teve que acabar antes das oito da noite, porque Rumiko tinha que dormir cedo, amanhã era sua vez.

19 de fevereiro, luta de Rumiko.

Ela levantou cedo. Ficou acariciando seu periquito australiano. Ele era azul, todo azul, com um pequeno topete cinza na cabeça. O café da manhã foi o de sempre: umas torradas com manteiga. Faltavam pouco mais de cinco horas para ela enfrentar o estranho Erik Fan, e ela estava uma pilha de nervos.

Seu pai já estava trabalhando e sua mãe fora dispensada da escola nesse dia para levar a filha para o torneio. Ela faria torcida organizada e tudo mais. A luta começaria às três da tarde. Ela combinou que Ken e Satsuki iram para sua casa às duas, e eles partiriam para o ginásio meia hora depois. Um dia de aula teve que ser sacrificado, mas como Satsuki era uma boa aluna, ela acabaria recuperando a matéria e ensinando aos colegas.

Tudo correu sem contratempos, como no previsto. Eles chegaram na hora. Rumiko foi para o vestiário se preparar. Ela estava distraída, tropeçou e acabou caindo em cima de Toshihiro Urameshi. Ela perguntou o que estava fazendo ali, já que só iria lutar na sexta, e ele disse que estava observando seus futuros adversários, e que Yuy estava por lá também, nas arquibancadas. Educadamente, Urameshi desejou boa sorte a Rumiko e seguiu seu caminho. Rumiko foi para o vestiário.

Três da tarde. Hora da luta. Rumiko e Fan subiram até o ginásio. O juiz os cumprimentou. A luta estava pra começar. Os dois se posicionaram, e após o grito de "Go Shoot" as beyblades finalmente foram à luta. Fan era um mauricinho _bem_ mauricinho. Com direito a gravatinha borboleta azul e terno preto. O seu cabelo era preto e estava cheio de gel, parecia uma papa. Sua beyblade tinha as sete cores do arco íris, por isso, quando a beyblade estava girando, ela parecia um borrão branco, que ofuscava a vista de Rumiko.

Ela não conseguia ver nada e Fan sabia disso. Atacava sem parar. Ela estava perdendo. Na arquibancada Ken, Satsuki e a mãe da Rumiko estavam ficando nervosos. Ken ficou inesperadamente agressivo, e gritou o mais alto que pode para Rumiko:

'Rumiko, eu não vim aqui pra ver você perder! Eu quero te enfrentar na final! Não perde pra esse cara!'

'Mas, Ken, eu não consigo nem ver a beyblade dele, como eu posso atacar?'

'Usa a força de seu oponente contra ele mesmo!' – Gritaram o garoto e Satsuki em resposta.

'Mas como?'

Rumiko não conseguiu ouvir a resposta. Fan estava atacando sua beyblade com muita força. Ela teria que pensar, coisa que não gostava muito de fazer.

Rumiko não fazia idéia de como ganhar a luta. Aquele truque da luz branca ofuscante não parece ter um ponto fraco. A não ser... Era isso! Como ela tinha sido burra! A solução estava na frente do seu nariz o tempo todo!

'Hey, Fan!' – Chamou ela – 'Acho que descobri seu ponto fraco! Você usa as cores do arco-íris pra criar um raio ofuscante, certo? Mas existe uma coisa que pode me ajudar nesse seu truque.'

'Essa eu quero ver!'

'Pois que veja!'

A beyblade de Rumiko subiu, tapando a luz da beyblade de Fan. Agora era só mirar. A tinta especial daquela beyblade a deixava muito lenta, incapaz de fugir do ataque certeiro de Rumiko. A luta acabou, e Rumiko estava nas semifinais. A arquibancada explodiu de alegria. Rumiko conheceria seus adversários nas próximas lutas. Ela fez questão de vir nos próximos dias, para, assim como Urameshi e Yuy, conhecer seus futuros adversários. Como será que o Urameshi sabia que iria enfrentar Rumiko se ele só lutaria na sexta? Ele devia ser convencido, muito convencido. Mas isso não importava agora. O que importava era que Rumiko e Ken estavam nas semifinais do Torneio lutariam na próxima semana.

A luta de quinta foi entre Hikaru Shiju e Felipe da Silva. Felipe era um brasileiro que não falava japonês, ele estava ali por causa do emprego de seu pai. Quando viu o torneio, se escreveu. Rumiko sentiu, ao ver a luta do brasileiro, que aquela não seria a ultima vez que iriam se encontrar.

Hikaru era uma típica patricinha. Sua beyblade era rosa-choque, e ela tinha o cabelo pintado de da rosa-pink e um sapato plataforma de vinte centímetros. Felipe tinha cara de malandro, roupa de malandro, e, principalmente, era malandro. Ele enganou sua adversária, ganhou fácil a luta e enfrentaria Rumiko nas semifinais.

Sexta-feira foi a vez de Toshihiro Urameshi enfrentar o Anônimo. Ele tinha dado a Rumiko a impressão de ser convencido, e ela confirmou isso na hora da luta. Ele estava bocejando antes da luta começar. Ela estava ficando com raiva dele, e louca para enfrentá-lo e mostrar umas coisas pra o garoto.

Anônimo era muito estranho. Usava uma capa que cobria quase todo o seu corpo, menos a cara, que era coberta por uma máscara. A única coisa visível era a manga do seu blusão de lã preto, sem nenhum detalhe.

Urameshi era estranho também. Tinha cabelo castanho e uma franja mais esquisita que a de Ken. E quando ele virou-se de lado, Rumiko viu que ele usava uma trança que ia até a bunda. Ele tinha o maior cabelo que ela já tinha visto.

A luta entre esses dois seres estranhos foi muito estranha também. A vantagem parecia começar com o Anônimo, que estava desequilibrando a beyblade de seu adversário, quando Urameshi ordenou um ataque surpresa de sua beyblade. Ela começou a girar em volta da arena, e, sem mais explicação, a beyblade do Anônimo saiu da arena. Ele havia ganhado a luta mais estranha que Rumiko e Ken já tinham visto.

As semifinais ficaram assim:

**1- Koichi Yuy vs. Ken Urashima**

**2- Rumiko Higurashi vs. Felipe da Silva vs. Toshihiro Urameshi**

Segunda-feira, dia 24 de fevereiro, dia da luta das semifinais entre Ken e o campeão invicto Koichi Yuy.

Não era difícil imaginar o que Ken estava sentindo nesse dia. Iria competir contra o melhor lutador do país. Satsuki havia feito uma pesquisa, e descobrira que Koichi Yuy havia nascido em 1989, tinha treze anos e jogava beyblade em competições desde que tinha apenas oito anos. Ele morava com o avô numa casa antiga em Akihabara, um bairro de Tóquio. Era extremamente forte. Tinha uma fera-bit chamada Fenhir, um pégasus enorme.

As três da tarde, quando Ken estava indo para a arena, seu irmão Nikyo disse que tinha uma coisa que seu pai queria lhe dar. O pai de Ken disse que tinha faltado o trabalho para ver a luta do filho. Ele tinha também um presente de aniversário atrasado: ("você se lembrou com dois meses de atraso!", exclamou o garoto, com os olhos saltando das órbitas) um medalhão com um desenho de um dragão, que seu pai disse se chamar Fenrochi. Ken não entendeu, de início, a utilidade do presente. Mas ele não sabia que aquilo seria o maior presente que seu pai já lhe dera.

O Senhor Urashima e seu filho foram para as arquibancadas e se encontraram com Rumiko, Satsuki, Kyoko Urashima e Mikyo. A luta já ia começar. Quando Ken entrou no estádio, a sua pequena torcida explodiu de alegria. Ele se encheu de confiança para enfrentar o campeão.

Koichi Yuy já estava lá. A sua expressão no momento era misteriosa, pois uma franja espessa tapava os seus olhos, impedindo que qualquer um visse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. O resto de sua face estava impassível, sem nenhuma emoção. Ele usava uma calça preta, com bolsos laterais e um blusão de lã verde escuro. Sua beyblade era roxa.

O juiz deu a ordem, a luta começou. Ken não perdeu tempo:

'Vamos! Ataca antes que ele ataque a gente!'

'Idiota! Fenhir, tire a beyblade dele daqui!' – Gritou Yuy, sem se alterar.

Imediatamente, a beyblade roxa tirou a vermelha, de Ken, do beystadium. Ela caiu na mão do dono bem em cima do medalhão de seu pai, que se quebrou. Ken ficou petrificado. Yuy tentou abalar emocionalmente seu adversário:

'Você é muito fraco! Não sei como chegou até aqui!'

Ken se desesperou ainda mais. O juiz interveio:

'Calma, esse confronto é melhor de três.'

'Melhor de três?' – Ken sorriu – 'Então ainda tenho chance?'

'Tem sim, Urashima-kun.'

'Que bom!' – Ken estava pulando de alegria – 'Ainda não perdi tudo! Tenho uma chance.'

'Mas antes tem que consertar a sua beyblade.' – O juiz continuou – 'Você tem peças?'

'Peças? Hum...Acho que não.' – O desânimo tomou conta dele novamente.

'Então, eu sinto muito, mas você vai ser desclassificado.'

'O que? Peraí!' – Ken olhou para o medalhão quebrado em sua mão. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente no bit chip, onde ficava a fera-bit. – 'Acho que tenho peças sim.'

Ele encaixou o medalhão na sua beyblade. A beyblade de Yuy começou a brilhar estranhamente. Vendo isso, ele percebeu que seu adversário tinha arranjado milagrosamente uma fera-bit. Essa luta havia começado a ficar interessante.

O Round dois começaria logo. O juiz perguntou:

'Preparados? Um, dois, três, Go Shoot!'

As beyblades foram arremessadas para o beystadium. Ken começou a atacar:

'Vamos! Eu sei que você pode, Fenrochi!'

'Então esse o nome da sua fera-bit?' – Perguntou Yuy, agora indicando um pouco de sarcasmo na voz. – 'Mas ela pode fazer alguma coisa?'

'Veja você mesmo!' – Respondeu Ken, confiante – 'Ataque agora!'

Todas as pessoas que acompanhavam a luta ficaram surpresas quando um enorme dragão vermelho saiu da beyblade de Ken e atacou Fenhir. ComoYuy não esperava por isso, não pôde reagir. Ken ganhou o round e não perdeu tempo para começar a comemorar.

'Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Não acredito!'

A arquibancada vibrava:

'É isso aí, Ken!' – Gritou Rumiko, levantando-se da cadeira.

'Você consegue!' – Satsuki levantou sua voz mais alto que a de Rumiko e também pulou da cadeira.

'Falta só mais um!' – Nikyo e Mikyo subiram nas suas cadeiras e começaram a pular o mais alto que conseguiam, para ver se irmão era capaz de enxergá-los.

'É, eu sei que consigo!' – Ele olhou para sua torcida e mandou beijos para as garotas, que ficaram tão envergonhadas que voltaram a se sentar.

O campeão pegou sua beyblade de dentro da arena, mas não parecia ter ficado espantado.

'Parece que peguei leve com você, mas agora não vai mais ser assim.'

O terceiro round começou. As duas feras-bit saíram das beyblades. O pégasus roxo deYuy e o dragão vermelho de Ken estavam fazendo uma luta incrível. Uma dança de luz e energia. O ataque Rajada de Fogo de Fenrochi por pouco não segurou o ataque Tempestade de Fenhir, eYuy ganhou a luta.

'Eu perdi! Que droga! Estava tão perto!' – Ken estava quase chorando enquanto tentava descarregar a sua raiva e pegar a sua beyblade ao mesmo tempo. Rumiko, Satsuki e a família de Ken foram até a arena para tentar consolá-lo:

'Você tentou, Ken, e quase conseguiu.' – Tentou Rumiko com os olhos verdes tentando passar confiança ao amigo.

Obrigado por tentar me ajudar, Rumiko, mas eu acho que a gente não vai mais se enfrentar na final. Eu sou fracassado. – 'O garoto não conseguia olhar para a amiga.'

'É, mas não foi uma perda total.' – Ela segurou no ombro do garoto – 'Você agora tem uma fera-bit! E isso é realmente incrível!'

'Você sempre vê o lado bom das coisas, não é?' – Ken levantou os olhos e a sombra de um sorriso se formou em sua face – 'Quer saber? Acaba com esse metido na final, Rumiko! Você será a grande campeã, eu tenho certeza!' – O garoto colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Rumiko. Depois que terminou de falar, ele a sacudiu com força. Assim que seu ataque de histeria acabou, Rumiko ainda demorou ainda algum tempo para voltar ao normal. Logo que conseguiu colocar suas idéias em ordem, a garota perguntou:

'Acha mesmo?'

'Claro! Agora tudo depende de você! Você é nossa única esperança de vencer o vilão malvado e chato, o campeão cabeça-dura e braços de ferro!'

Satsuki e Rumiko se assustaram um pouco com a empolgação do garoto que à pouco estava de cabeça baixa e triste. Mas Rumiko não demorou muito para reagir, piscando o olho e mostrando o dedo polegar de sua mão direita:

'Com certeza! A luta está no papo!'

O Senhor Urashima interrompeu a reunião animada para chamar seus filhos e amigos para uma comemoração na casa dele, com direito inclusive a bolo de chocolate.

'Mas comemorar o que?' – Ken perguntou, confuso – Eu perdi...

'Você ganhou uma fera-bit, não ganhou? E ainda fez uma das lutas mais impressionantes que eu já vi. Você merece a melhor festa do mundo, filho.' – Respondeu Shinko, com uma empolgação que Ken nunca tinha visto.

'É... Falando nisso, onde você conseguiu o Fenrochi, pai?'

'Era da sua bisavó. Onde ela conseguiu, eu não sei.'

'Vamos ou não vamos?' – Disse um dos gêmeos, puxando as calças do pai.

'Calma, Nikyo!' – Disse o pai.

'Eu sou o Mikyo, pai.' – Respondeu o filho, com uma expressão de desgosto em sua face – 'Será que você não consegue nem distinguir o seu filho?'

'Desculpe, Mikyo.'

'Brincadeirinha, eu sou o Nikyo! Você sempre faz papel de bobo nessas brincadeiras, é o melhor pai do mundo!'

'Faz o favor de se decidir!' – Rumiko estava confusa a respeito dos irmãos de seu amigo.

Nikyo se juntou ao seu irmão e os dois começaram a acenar para as pessoas que saiam do estádio dizendo que Ken era o melhor lutador do mundo. A maioria das pessoas que passou riu, mas algumas discordaram e saíram irritadas do local.

Depois que os gêmeos ficaram sem voz de tanto gritar para o grande público que havia comparecido ao confronto das semifinais, todo seguiram para a casa de Ken.A festa foi boa, o bolo de chocolate provou não ser suficiente para as cinco crianças esfomeadas e gulosas, acabando-se em menos de cinco minutos. A babá dos gêmeos foi mandada às pressas para a padaria comprar mais comida para o povo, que se divertiu até a noite cair. Mas para Ken isso foi mais que uma festa. Mesmo que ele tenha perdido a luta, seus pais ficaram um tempo com ele, como nunca haviam feito antes.

Quarta-feira, 26 de Fevereiro. Dia da segunda luta das semifinais do torneio japonês.

A luta do dia seria entre Rumiko, Urameshi e Silva. Nunca antes ela havia ouvido falar de uma a três de beyblade. Continuou sem entender o que aconteceria, mesmo depois de passar horas intermináveis na frente do computador com Satsuki e Ken à procura de alguma coisa nas regras da BBA, Beyblade Battle Association, responsável pelo torneio. Os três saíram daquela experiência sabendo tudo sobre as regras de uma luta um contra um, mas nada sobre lutas com três participantes.

Antes de ir para o ginásio, ela agarrou o medalhão que levava no pescoço. Seu pai havia dito que ele trazia boa sorte e realizava desejos. Pediu então, cheia de fé, que o medalhão a ajude na luta. Ela já estava se levantando pra sair quando o medalhão começou a brilhar. Um centauro gigante saiu do medalhão e foi direto para a beyblade na outra mão da garota. Rumiko interpretou esse misterioso acontecimento como um desejo atendido.

Ela foi até o ginásio. Satsuki e Ken já estavam lá. Assim como Yuy, Urameshi e Silva. Seus pais disseram que chegariam logo, estava ainda um pouco ocupados com o trabalho. Ela foi até o vestiário, faltavam cinco minutos para a luta, os quais foram aproveitados para dar uma olhada naquele centauro. Será que era mesmo uma fera-bit? Se fosse, ela teria mais chance na luta.

Todos já estavam no beystadium, esperando a instrução o do juiz. Ele anunciou que os três se enfrentariam ao mesmo tempo, e aquele que saísse primeiro estaria fora. Os outros dois, então, fariam a verdadeira luta melhor de três. Na arquibancada, Satsuki e Ken não puderam evitar uma gargalhada de nervoso. Eles haviam sido muito idiotas ao não pensar nessa simples possibilidade.

A luta começou. A beyblade de Felipe da Silva estava atacando a de Toshihiro Urameshi, que atacava Rumiko, que atacava Silva. A mais fraca logo cairia. Rumiko conseguiu se desviar de Urameshi, e ele acabou acertando Felipe, que bateu na lateral da arena e parou de girar. Agora a luta seria entre Rumiko e Urameshi.

O primeiro round foi muito rápido. O poder da fera-bit Fenku da beyblade azul de Urameshi foi mais que o suficiente para mandar a beyblade de Rumiko para longe da arena em cinco segundos. Isso desencorajaria qualquer um. Mas Rumiko não estava disposta a desistir. Ela tinha que lutar. Não deixaria aquele convencido ganhar dela. Estava na hora de ver o que Fenki podia fazer.

Round dois. Rumiko não podia perder. Se perdesse, estaria fora. Urameshi parecia tranqüilo demais, até entediado:

'Vamos acabar logo com isso, Fenku! Mostre do que você capaz!' – Gritou, sem quase nenhuma emoção, lembrando vagamente Yuy.

'Não podemos perder essa, Fenki! Ataque esse peixinho agora!' – Rumiko, ao contrário do adversário, gritou com toda a força e entusiasmo que tinha, tentando passar sua energia para a fera-bit em sua beyblade.

'Peixinho?' – Urameshi ficou realmente ofendido com as palavras de Rumiko. Seu leviatã não era um simples peixinho, era a fera-bit mais forte de Xigaze, conhecida como Blue Fish, o demônio azul. – 'Eu vou te mostrar o peixinho! Ataque Tufão Submarino!'

'Os cavalos são excelentes nadadores!' – Rumiko lembrou-se de um dos comentários fora-de-hora de Satsuki durante uma das festas da semana, provavelmente a última delas. – 'Você não vai me pegar! Ataque Investida!'

As duas beyblades se chocaram violentamente. A fumaça causada pelos ataques tomou conta de tudo. Quando ela se desperdiçou, após nervosos cinco segundos, as duas beyblades estavam caídas. Como não se sabia qual havia parado primeiro, o empate foi declarado. Caso Rumiko ganhe o próximo, haverá mais uma sessão, se não, Urameshi seria declarado o vencedor.

Urameshi parecia estar um pouco perturbado por ter empatado com ela. Agora seu tédio se transformara em excitação e frieza. Enquanto preparava sua beyblade para o que ele esperava ser o último combate, Rumiko pôde ver seu olhar compenetrado e furioso de um homem que teve o orgulho ferido.

Ken e Satsuki estavam à beira de ataque cardíaco quando Rumiko entrou novamente no beystadium. E ala estava preste a ter um ataque histérico. A tensão entre os dois participantes era tanta que poderia ser cortada por uma serra.

O terceiro round começou. As feras-bit saíram das beyblades. Era terra contra água. A parte humana do centauro podia se afogar, e Urameshi queria usar isso contra Rumiko. Sua beyblade atacou por cima, como se uma onde gigante explodisse bem em cima de Fenki. O Tufão Submarino de Urameshi poderia acabar com a partida agora... Mas algo incrível aconteceu: Fenki fez uma barreira de terra tirada de não se sabe onde, impedindo o ataque e atolando a beyblade azul, que parou quase instantaneamente. Rumiko venceu. Ela ainda tinha chance.

Um quarto round seria feito para decidir quem ia para a final. Porém Urameshi simplesmente foi embora. Ele desistiu sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Rumiko era a vencedora.

'É! Eu ganhei! Obrigada Fenki, você mesmo demais!' – Rumiko beijou várias vezes sua beyblade em agradecimento.

Os seus amigos invadiram a arena em comemoração.Yuy, que estava na arquibancada, deu uma última olhada em Rumiko e foi embora. Novamente, haveria uma festa na casa de Ken, mas antes, Rumiko queria cumprimentar Urameshi, afinal, ele havia dado a vitória a ela. Eles se encontraram no vestiário.

'Urameshi-san!' – Chamou ela. Ele se surpreendeu com a atitude da garota.

'O que você quer, Higurashi-chan?'

'Por que você desistiu?' – Perguntou ela, olhando nos olhos do garoto, que ficou um pouco corado.

Urameshi estava com o cabelo solto, arrumando a sua trança, que havia ficado toda bagunçada com a emoção da luta. Seu cabelo era realmente enorme.

'Por que eu não tinha que provar mais nada pra ninguém, já cheguei aonde tinha que chegar.' – Respondeu ele, tirando por um momento os olhos da escova de cabelo para encarar a garota a sua frente. Seus olhos não estavam mais raivosos, estavam tranqüilos e até felizes.

'Como assim?'

'Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. Claro que eu queria ter ido pra final, mas você é mais forte que eu, teria ganhado o quarto round de qualquer jeito. Eu reconheço bons lutadores quando os vejo. E vi você.'

'Você não 'tá brincando comigo, está?' – Rumiko estava ficando desconfiada de tanta facilidade. Seus olhos se espremeram e ela encarou Urameshi tão intensamente com seus olhos verdes brilhantes que o garoto piscou várias vezes antes de responder.

'Não, claro que não, Higurashi-chan. Você tem futuro, acredite.' – Para compensar as piscadas, ele olhou para ela com os olhos castanhos cheios de confiança e sinceridade. Ela ficou encabulada.

'Se quiser, me chame de Rumiko.'

'Tá bom, Rumiko. Pode me chamar de Toshihiro então.'

'OK. Então...tchau, Toshihiro.' – Ela deixou o local o mais rápido possível, para o garoto não percebesse que estava com vergonha, mas ela ainda conseguiu ouvir Toshihiro lhe desejar boa sorte na luta contra Koichi Yuy.

Um homem entrou no vestiário onde Toshihiro ainda tentava desesperadamente arrumar sua trança. Não havia chegado nem na metade e estava difícil.

'Quer ajuda? Isso parece estar te complicando um pouco, Toshihiro-kun.' – Disse o homem. Ele deveria ter por volta de trinta ou quarenta anos, usava terno cinza com uma gravata borboleta vermelha e parecia ser bondoso e importante.

'Ah, não precisa, Daitenji-san, eu demoro, mas já estou acostumado, não se preocupe.' – Respondeu Toshihiro, feliz por encontrar o homem.

'Você não disse nada a ela sobre aquilo, né?' – Perguntou outra vez o Daitenji-san.

'Fique tranqüilo. Ela e os outros só vão saber o que os aguarda na sexta.' – Respondeu Toshihiro com um sorriso inocente.

'Certo, então. Vejo que estava certo em trazer você da China até aqui contra a vontade de sua mãe. Espero que ela me perdoe.'

'Quanto a isso não há dúvidas, Sr Dikenson. Quando ela ver no que eu vou me transformar, vai ficar orgulhosa de mim. Eu não pretendo fazer como o meu irmão.'

'Então, nos vemos no hotel.'

Daitenji-san deixou o vestiário. Toshihiro demorou cerca de vinte minutos para terminar de arrumar o cabelo e também foi embora, mais sorridente do que nunca e cantarolando baixinho. Nem percebeu que sua escova de cabelo havia caído de sua mochila no chão do ginásio.

_Esse capítulo foi um pouco maior. O próximo é a final de Rumiko contra Yuy. Como será que vai acabar_?

_Bom, tenho que assumir que não foi uma coisa muito original, mas... _

_Não sei se alguém percebeu, mas algumas falas do Yuy foram iguais as do Kai. _

_Deixem reviews!_

_James Hiwatari_


	4. A Grande Final e os Taichi

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**A GRANDE FINAL E OS TAICHI**

Sexta, dia 28 de Fevereiro. Rumiko Higurashi versus o campeão invicto Koichi Yuy pelas finais do torneio japonês.

Rumiko não conseguiu dormir. Teve pesadelos com Yuy. Ela se lembrou da luta dele com seu amigo Ken. Sonhou que ele quebrara sua beyblade em pedacinhos antes de sair rindo, por mais difícil que fosse imaginá-lo sorrindo. Ela acordou as seis da manhã. Tentou de tudo pra voltar a dormir: Assistir TV, tentativa fracassada por falta de programas; ler um livro, que não deu certo por que ela não conseguia ler no escuro e estava com preguiça de sair da cama quentinha pra pegar o livro ou acender a luz, além de não gostar de ler. Decidiu então que ficaria acordada até ter sono novamente. Inacreditavelmente, o tédio fez ela dormir em menos de cinco minutos. (_Se essa solução pra insônia fosse patenteada, alguém podia ficar milionário_).

A grande luta seria as três da tarde, como sempre. Quando acordou, as dez da manhã, ela voltou a pensar naquela competição. Amanhã, junto com o mês de fevereiro, esse torneio já teria acabado, ela seria a campeã ou vice. Pensou também naquelas outras 3398 pessoas que foram eliminadas até aquele momento, incluindo Ken e Toshihiro. No começo do mês todos estavam tão esperançosos de ganhar quanto ela. Será que a sua esperança seria esmagada por Yuy-kun? Não. Isso ela não ia permitir. Ganharia essa luta. Em nome do Ken e do Toshihiro, que agora podia ser considerado um amigo. Nesse momento, ela parou de pensar. Sua cabeça estava doendo e seu excesso de confiança já estava começando a assustá-la.

Mais tranqüila agora, ela foi tomar o café da manhã.

Na casa de Yuy, ele estava treinado na arena dos fundos da casa, uma das únicas remanescentes da era dos samurais, a Era Edo, também chamada de Tokugawa. Seu avô observava tudo de perto. Yuy teria fazer sua beyblade vencer uma pista de obstáculos, quebrar algumas pedras e mais umas coisinhas fáceis como subir num poste com cinco graus de inclinação e acertar nove alvos, dois deles fora do campo de visão de Yuy. E ele conseguiu. Mas seu avôainda não estava satisfeito. Apesar de ter mais de sessenta anos, Yukio Yuy não era o que pode ser chamado de "um pacato velho aposentado". Aindaapresentava umfísico invejável,braços fortes e musculosos, pernas resistêntes eágeis. Era também muito rígido, naõ permitia falhas em nenhum movimento, tanto em beyblade quanto em karatê. Não era de se esperar que Yuy-kun tivesse se tornado o poderoso lutador que era agora em poucos anos. Ele usou de sua voz mais grossa e respeitável para criticar mais uma vez o neto:

'Está muito fraco, Koichi! Você está muito lento! Se você perder, não venha reclamar comigo.'

'Até parece que eu vou perder.' – Respondeu o garoto, em seu tom habitual desprovido de emoções.

'Não me responda assim. Eu aceitei que você morasse aqui, mas foi só por causa do meu filho, que precisou resolver problemas na Rússia.' - Disse o avô, ficando ainda mais severo. O assunto "filho" era sempre tratado com certo mistério e repulsa. As lembranças dos anos passados não eram muito boas.

'Sei, sei. - A voz de Yuy-kun tornou-se um pouco mais sarcástica. -Você queria mesmo continuar com a tradição da Fenhir na família, e como meu pai nunca se interessou, você quer que eu continue. Não estou certo?'

'Como você descobriu?' – Yukio Yuy ficou surpreso com o conhecimento do neto. Por um momento, pensou que seu segredo estava ameaçado.

'Eu já moro aqui há sete anos, já te conheço muito bem. Além disso, eu li o seu diário quando estava na terceira série do Shoogaku'. – Yuy estava se divertindo caçoando do avô, mas seu treinamento não deixava que ele percebesse isso. A única coisa que seu avô podia perceber, como sempre, era o sarcasmo na voz do garoto.

'O que? Você leu o meu diário?'

'Guarde-o melhor da próxima vez. Deixá-lo exposto na sua gaveta é como se você pedisse para que alguém o lesse.'

Yuy-kun foi embora. Yukio Yuy ficou furioso com a atitude do neto, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por não ter sido descoberto. O diário falso havia funcionado afinal. Yuy-kun foi para seu quarto e escreveu alguma coisa num caderno, alguma coisa como "sojverep - ôv- açnagniv". Ele se dirigiu para o pátio e colocou alguma coisa na roupa do seu avô enquanto ele olhava para a pista de obstáculos, tentando descobrir como melhorá-la. Estava tão compenetrado que não percebeu a presença do neto. Ele não sabia, mas, dentro de algumas horas, sentiria uma coceira terrível, por causa de uma dúzia de percevejos colocados por seu neto na sua roupa.

Depois do almoço, Ken e Satsuki apareceram na casa de Rumiko com faixas e bandeiras para fazer uma torcida organizada. Ainda faltavam duas horas para a partida. Eles decidiram, então, treinar um pouco. Rumiko estava imbatível. Quase trucidou a beyblade de Ken. Ela estava pronta para a batalha final.

'Lute assim em duas horas e o Yuy-san vai precisar de muita sorte pra vencer!' - Exclamou Satsuki, ainda se recuperando das risadas que soltou quando viu um apavorado Ken implorar para sa amiga não destruir sua beyblade.

Uma hora antes do confronto,Rumiko decidiu que deviacomeçar a se arrumar. Colocou uma blusa azul com golfinhos saltitantes por baixo de um casaco branco onde estava escrito: "Pode esperar, tua vez vai chegar!" com um desenho logo abaixo de umBush sendo explodido por uma bomba atômica. Ela colou também uma calça preta recém comprada que dizia "Campeonato de Beyblade Japonês 2003" ainda com a etiqueta que ela esquecera de tirar escrito: "2400 ienes". Ken e Satsuki esperaram pela amiga na sala. Ficaram realmente aliviados quando a garota apareceu diante deles vinte minutos depois.

'O que houve?' - Perguntou Ken levantando-se do sofá e indo até a amiga. - 'Por que demorou tanto? Foi buscar as roupas numa loja em Nova York?'

'Muito engraçado de sua parte, Ken.' - Respondeu a garota, sem no entantodemonstrar sinais de que realmente achara graça. - 'Na verdade eu demorei porque estava difícil achar as roupas.'

'Claro, com a bagunça que está o seu quarto...'

Satsuki achou conveniente interromper os amigos antes que adiscussão evoluísse. Os três foram até a cozinha e forçaram Rumiko a comer alguma coisa. Tiveram muito trabalho para fazê-la engolir uma torrada com manteiga. O nervosismo estava começando a afetá-la seriamente naquela altura do campeonato. Dez minutos depois, faltando meia hora para a luta, o trio saiu de casa, acompanhados dos pais de Rumiko. Higurashi-san acabou ficando preso no trânsito barulhento da capital japonesa e eles acabaram chegando em cima da hora no ginásio, cinco minutos antes das três. Não foi surpresa para Rumiko encontrar Yuy-kun já na arena esperando por ela com uma expressão indecifrável. Os outros se acomodaram numa das primeiras filas das arquibancadas.

O narrador, vestindo um conjuto de camisa e calça vermelho berrante, anunciou em alto e bom som no microfone, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes:

'Finalmente hoje, depois de um mês de espera, vamos conhecer o campeão do Japão, que vai nos representar no Campeonato Mundial! A luta será entre Koichi Yuy, o campeão invicto do ano passado, e a sensação-revelação do ano, Rumiko Higurashi! Qual deles vai ganhar o título esse ano?'

A torcida nas arquibancadas estava dividida quase igualmente. Muitos achavam que Yuy-kun ganharia fácil como ano passado, outros haviam simpatizado com Rumiko e achavam que ela tinha uma chance depois da luta contra Toshihiro. Havia também o grupo que achava que estava mais do que na hora de Yuy cair, e tociam para qualquer um que pudesse fazer isso.

O juiz se aproximou dos jogadores e os examinou. Era impossível saber o que se passava na mente de Yuy, mas ele aparentava estar tranqüilo. Rumiko, ao contrário, tremia levemente e estava com a respiração ainda um pouco arquejante, reflexo do sacrefício que foi chegar na hora.

'Preparados? Um, dois, três... GO SHOOT!'

Menos de um segundo depois da ordem do juiz, o narrador já estava começando a fazer o seu trabalho, mais entusiasmado do que nunca:

'É isso aí minha gente! A luta começou! E Higurashi-chan não perde tempo e começa a atacar. A sua beyblade avança pra cima da beyblade Fenhir do Yuy-kun!'

Yuy tentou prestar atenção na luta, mas bem na hora do ataque de Rumiko seu olhar foi desviado para a arquibancada, como se fosse um imã. Três vultos ocultos pelas sombras, dois altos e um baixo, estavam no fundo das arquibancadas assistindo a luta atentamente. Uma pontada de dor atingiu a sua cabeça inesperadamente. Com todo o alto controle que possuía, voltou a olhar para a arena, mas...

'A beyblade de Yuy-kun saiu da arena!' – Sentenciou o juiz, aparentemente após uma nova onda de gritos histéricos do narrador– Higurashi-chan vence o primeiro round!

Yuypegou sua beyblade no fundo da arena um pouco depois de Rumiko eolhou novamente para o lugar onde vira aqueles três vultos. Mas, assim como sua dor de cabeça, eles haviam sumido. Seu corpo novamente foi invadido pela sede de poder e vitória que o movia desde que se mudara para a casa do avô. Ele tinha um campeonato para ganhar, e faria isso a qualquer custo. Seus lábios formaram um sorriso amedrontador.

'O que está olhando, pirralha?' – Perguntou Yuy-kun, levemente irritado. Rumiko finalmente percebeu que passara os últimos minutos observando o garoto com cara de idiota.

'Nada... nada não!' – Respondeu rapidamente ela, corando levemente.

'O segundo round vai começar!' – O juiz anunciou, para alívio da garota. Em seguida olhou para os competidores – 'Jogadores prontos? Um, dois, três... Go Shoot!'

O narrador recomeçou imediatamente:

'Será que o Yuy-kun vai deixar a Higurashi-chan ganhar de novo? Esse último round foi vergonhoso considerando seu nível... - Ele deu uma pausa significativa, mas se arrependeu logo depois -Olha lá! A beyblade roxa acaba de tirar a preta da arena! Mas como? Ninguém viu essa! - a multidão soltou vários "ooohhh" desentrosados - Vamos ver o replay no telão! - A tela por trás de Yuy-kun ligou-se automaticamentee passou a mostrar a luta em câmera lenta - Minha nossa! Que pancada! A beyblade de Higurashi-chan nem teve chance contra ele! Parece que Yuy-kun está de volta! Será que Higurashi-chan vai se recuperar? Bom, seja como for, espero que essa final não seja como a do ano passado, que durou pouco mais de meio minuto. Higurashi-chan pegou sua beyblade! Ela vai continuar! Agora é o round final! Quem ganhar essa leva tudo!

Yuy estava encarando Rumiko agora. Mesmo não podendo ver, ela sabia que ele estava com ódio dela por ter ganhado um round. Um pouco trêmula, ela preparou Fenki para o round final. O centauro já a ajudara uma vez, e ela tinha certeza que não hesitaria em fazê-lo novamente. Por Ken, Toshihiro e toda a sua torcida naquele estádio, ela tinha que dar o máximo para ganhar. Preparou sua beyblade enquanto fazia pensamento positivo e olhava para o canto da arquibancada onde seus amigos estavam. O nervosismo em sua mente aos poucos dava lugar à esperança e ela podia sentir novamente a força do centauro dentro dela.

'UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT!' – Berrou o narrador empolgado. Rumiko teve a impressão de que ele estava tentando fazera populaçaõ deOsakanão perder nenhum lance da luta. – 'AS BEYBLADES ESTÃO GIRANDO! PARECE QUE NENHUM DELES PERDEU TEMPO EM CHAMAR AS SUAS FERAS-BIT! FENKI, O CENTAURO PRETO E FENHIR, O PÉGASUS ROXO, ESTÃO CARA A CARA AGORA! FENKI ATACA COM O PODEROSO ATAQUE INVESTIDA! O CENTAURO ESTÁ AVANÇANDO CONTRA O PÉGASUS! MAS A FERA-BIT FENHIR IMPEDE UMA APROXIMAÇÃO MAIOR COM O ATAQUE TEMPESTADE! ESSA LUTA ESTÁ INCRÍVEL, CAROS TELESPECTADORES EM REDE NACIONAL! É TUDO OU NADA!A FUMAÇA ESTÁ COBRINDO O ESTÁDIO! VAMOS TER QUE ESPERAR ELA BAIXAR PARA CONHECER O CAMPEÃO E... O que é isso? Parece que as DUAS Beyblades deixaram o estádio!'

Rumiko eYuy olharam confusos para a arena vazia ao mesmo tempo. Em seguida, seus olhares seguiram para todas as direções possíveis à procura de suas beyblades.

'Os beybladers estão tão confusos quanto eu...' – Continuou o narrador, agora mais calmo – 'Como isso aconteceu? Não há sinal de nenhuma das duas pela arena. ESPEREM! LÁ EM CIMA! AS BEYBLADES ESTÃO EM CIMA DO ESTÁDIO CAINDO EM UMA VELOCIDADE SURPREENDENTE! E ELAS NÃO PARAM DE SE ATACAR! SE ALGUMA DELAS CAIR FORA DA ARENA, JÁ ERA! É AGORA OU NUNCA! ELAS ESTÃO CAINDO... A beyblade de Higurashi-chan está caindo... DENTRO! Lá vem a de Yuy-kun, ela está indo em direção a borda, bateu na ponta e... PRA FORA! A BEYBLADE DE KOICHI YUY ATERRISSOU PRA FORA! RUMIKO HIGURASHI É A VENCEDORA! A NOVA CAMPEÃ! O GINÁSIO FAZ A FESTA! RUMIKO HIGURASHI ESTÁ SENDO CARREGADA POR SEU PAI E DANDO A VOLTA PELO ESTÁDIO! Tem alguém se aproximando... Daitenji-san, presidente da Beyblade Association vai fazer um pronunciamento! Com a palavra, o presidente mundial de Beyblade:

'Bom, antes de mais nada, eu quero pedir a Yuy-kun que não deixe o beystadium, pois o que eu tenho a dizer tem a ver com ele também.' – Yuy, que estava indo embora, voltou para a arena, um pouco amu humorado. – 'Muito bem. Vocês viram há poucos instantes a final do Torneio Japonês de Beyblade, que teve como campeã a revelação Rumiko Higurashi. A partir de agora, ela, o vice-campeão Koichi Yuy e os semifinalistas Toshihiro Urameshi e Ken Urashima serão a equipe de beyblade oficial do Japão, que vai nos representar no Campeonato Mundial de beyblade, que vai acontecer durante todo esse ano.'

Luzes iluminaram os quatro jogadores, que fizeram cara de impressionados, com exceção de Toshihiro.

'Me deixa fora disso!' – Koichi Yuy gritou, irritado.

'Ah, não mesmo, Koichi-kun.' – Daitenji-san permaneceu calmo, mesmocom a cara de poucos amigos que Yuy estava fazendo– 'Na verdade eu estava pensando em te transformar no líder dessa equipe.'

'Que?' – Ele foi pego de surpresa e naõ conseguiu disfarçar o espanto e o repúdio por essa idéia.

'Isso mesmo. Você tem muito talento, rapaz. Podia aproveitá-lo melhor. Não vou aceitar um não como resposta.'

'Tudo bem, se é isso que quer.' – Estava deixando transparecer um pouco de raiva. A idéia de ter que conviver com três "pirralhos" ao longo do ano lhe dava enjôo. Mas os outros estavam gostando:

'É isso aí! Agora temos nossa própria equipe!' – Rumiko pulou no pescoço de Toshihiro, que estava mais próximo a ela.

'Calma, Rumiko.' – Toshihiro estava levemente envergonhado. Rumiko o soltou.

'Calma nada, Toshihiro! Nós vamos ganhar esse campeonato!' – Respondeu ela, o sorriso maior que um palhaço de circo.

'Não vai ser muito fácil.' – Disse Ken, colocando a mão no ombro de Rumiko para impedi-la de atacar Satsuki.

'"Dexa" de ser pessimista, Ken! Esse troféu é nosso, vocês vã ver.' – Ela se livrou de Ken e já estava mirando na sua próxima vítima do abraço esmagador quando Toshihiro levantou uma questão fundamental:

'A equipe precisa de um nome.' – Como já era de se esperar, Satsuki foi a primeira a pensar em algo e soltou um gritinho esganiçado para atrair a atenção dos outros. – 'Pois então diga, mas sem destruir nossos tímpanos por favor.'

Satsuki fungiu não ter escutado o último comentário.

'Que tal Taichi?' – Ela perguntou aos outros garotos.

'Que?' – Perguntou Toshihiro. Ele não havia entendido o por quê daquele nome.

'Taichi, Toshihiro, quer dizer número um!' - Esclareceu a loira.

'Certo! Esse nome combina com a gente! Eu concordo!' – Os outros, com exceção de Yuy, que não se pronunciou, concordaram também. Mas havia ainda um ponto que Rumiko gostaria que fosse levado em conta. Ela pergunta para Daitenji-san:

'Ah, Daitenji-san... A Satsuki pode fazer parte da equipe também?'

'Claro, Rumiko. A equipe precisa de alguém inteligente e que entenda de beyblade, assim como ela.' - Respondeu o presidente da BBA, sorrindo.

'Beleza!' – Satsuki quase pulou no pescoço de Ken, mas parou na metade do caminho, lembrando se de uma coisa– 'Ah, mas eu não sei se vou poder... Meus pais podem se mudar de novo e...'

Os pais de Satsuki apareceram atrás de Daitenji-san:

'Sem essa, filha.'

'O que você disse, mãe?'

'O que você ouviu, filha. Eu e seu pai decidimos que vamos ficar aqui. Seu pai não vai mais ser transferido.'

'Sério, pai?' – Uma sensação de felicidade intensa invadiu seu corpo. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz um dia. Deu um daqueles "abraços mortais" em Ken, que quase caiu para trás. – 'Vocês ouviram, eu também faço parte dessa equipe campeã! Mas, como ficam os estudos?'

'Bom, Satsuki, a princípio, como o campeonato vai até dezembro, uma professora contratada por mim dará aulas para vocês.' - Respondeu novamente Daitenji-san.

'Que chique! Professora particular!' – Disse Rumiko. - Exclamou Rumiko, fazendo pose e tentando parecer uma pessoa muito importante.

'Ah não! E eu que achei que poderia ficar um ano inteiro sem estudar!' – Desanimou-se Ken, baixando a cabeça e olhando para os sapatos tentando fazer lágrimas falsas rolarem por seus olhos.

'Mas só se seus pais autorizarem.' – Lembrou Daitenji-san. – 'Amanhã vocês vêm aqui as nove da manhã para o primeiro treino em equipe e para receberem orientações sobre o Torneio Asiático que começa daqui a uma semana. Dispensados.'

Todos foram para casa. Rumiko ainda não conseguia acreditar no que aconteceu naquela tarde. Ela ganhou o campeonato e ainda iria fazer parte da equipe oficial do Japão junto com seus melhores amigos. E iria viajar pelo mundo todo durante todo o ano. Ela mal podia esperar o dia de amanhã.

_E aí_?_ Um pouco melhor_?

_Bem, assim como no capítulo anterior eu acabei imitando algumas falas do episódio sete de Beyblade, propositalmente. Yuy é diferente do Kai, mas eles tem alguns pontos parecidos..._

Ayume-chann: _É, você tem razão. Rumiko HIgurashi é uma mistura de Rumiko Takahashi e Kagome Higurashi. Eu fiz isso na verdade com todos os Taichi. Os cinco tem o nome de um mangaka e sobrenome do personagem principal, com exceçaõ do Takashi. Eu estava sem muitas idéias na hora de criar os nomes deles então peguei os mangás que estavam na minha mesinha de cabeceira e comecei a fazer esse tipo de coisa. Será que você consegue descobrir de onde vieram o nome dos outros_?

_No próximo capítulo: o começo da grande viagem e o novo membro da equipe. _

_Deixem reviews!_

_James Hiwatari_


	5. Takashi Yadate

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**TAKASHI YADATE**

Primeiro de março, Tóquio, Ginásio de Shibuya.

Matando mais um dia de aula, Rumiko, Ken, Toshihiro, Satsuki e Yuy-kun estavam aguardando a chegada de Daitenji-san. O ginásio estava vazio e silencioso, ambiente perfeito para treinar. Pelo menos era o que o grupo achava, até Rumiko começar falar sem parar devido a ansiedade. O silêncio foi quebrado e o ambiente se tornou caótico. A garota cometia erros bobos no treino por causa de sua tremedeira ou falta de atenção, atrapalhando todos os outros. E, sempre que ela tentava se desculpar, a situação ficava pior. Até que Yuy-kun decidiu parar o treino. Ele saiu do ginásio parecendo furioso, mas ninguém estava disposto a segui-lo, a não ser Satsuki, que saiu quase correndo atrás dele para fazê-lo voltar para junto dos outros.

'Ah, é tudo culpa minha!' – Exclamou Rumiko sentando-se no chão e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos. – 'Se eu não tivesse feito tanta besteira, se eu não tivesse deixado minhas emoções me afetarem demais, eu podia…'

'Ah, cala a boca, Rumiko!' – Gritaram Ken e Toshihiro ao mesmo tempo, quase fazendo Rumiko chorar. Ela estava desesperada, e a reação de seus colegas não estava ajudando.

'Eu...'

'É melhor não falar mais nada, Rumiko. Você já fez demais por hoje.' – Disse Ken, no mesmo tom que usava durante as lutas. Estava mais agressivo do que o normal. Rumiko não conseguiu se controlar e começou a chorar de vez, fazendo ainda mais barulho. Toshihiro e Ken ficaram confusos e desconcertados, não sabiam o que fazer. Olharam para a garota a frente deles surpresos, e começaram a pedir desculpas freneticamente, esperando que desse certo, mas ela não estava olhando. Felizmente, antes que a situação ficasse pior, Daitenji-san apareceu juntamente com Satsuki e Yuy-kun.

'Você chegou na hora certa, Daitenji-san! Mais um pouco e esse ginásio ia a baixo com toda essa gritaria!' – Agora que Rumiko havia parado de chorar, Toshihiro colocou a mão no ouvido mais próximo à garota como se tentasse verificar se ainda estava funcionando corretamente. Ken fazia esforço para encarar apenas o homem a sua frente. Satsuki parecia curiosa sobre o que acontecera em sua ausência, mas Yuy-kun estava novamente com sua expressão vazia.

'Quanta educação, Toshihiro! Você podia ser mais sensível, sabia!' – Rumiko aparentemente se acalmou um pouco com a chegada de Daitenji-san. Sem nenhum sinal de lágrimas, ela mostrava a língua para o colega provocativamente.

'Rumiko, calma. Qual é o motivo dessa briga, posso saber?' – Perguntou o recém chegado.

'Ah, Daitenji-san, a Rumiko está ansiosa por que a gente vai pro torneio em Hong Kong e não pára quieta! Está deixando a gente irritado!' – Disse Toshihiro, devolvendo a provocação com um tom áspero.

'É que minha primeira viagem pra fora do país, estou nervosa, é normal, seu...' – Rumiko tentava achar um xingamento à altura dos sentimentos – 'seu... verme, patife, insensível, sem sentimentos, besta...'

'Já entendemos, Rumiko, chega!' – Tentou intervir Satsuki, sem disfarçar um sorriso.

'Eu entendo a sua ansiedade, Rumiko.' – Começou Daitenji-san, assim que tudo se acalmou. – 'Por isso vou explicar o funcionamento do torneio. Estão todos aqui?'

'Não sabe contar, não?' – Respondeu Yuy-kun, já perdendo a paciência novamente. – 'Estamos em cinco aqui. A não ser que um novo membro secreto tenha entrado na equipe durante a noite, nenhum de nós está ausente.'

Daitenji-san fingiu não ouvir a resposta mal-educada de Yuy-kun, e continuou falando normalmente:

'As equipes têm quatro participantes, mas apenas três vão lutar. A equipe que ganhar mais lutas, ganha.'

'Peraí!' – Interveio Yuy-kun, novamente mostrando sinais de desagrado. – 'Quer dizer que eu posso ganhar todas as minhas lutas, mas a gente só avança se esses pirralhos ganharem também?'

'Koichi-kun, acalme-se.' – Daitenji-san olhava para o líder dos Taichi tentando demonstrar simpatia e paciência. – 'Tudo que você disse é verdade, com exceção da parte dos pirralhos. A final vai ser com três rounds de três lutas.'

'Quando a gente vai?' – Perguntou Ken, ansioso, ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar a face do homem a sua frente.

'Segunda-feira.' – Respondeu Daitenji-san. Estranhamente, ele ainda usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior. E agora mexia em um dos bolsos de sua calça e puxou de lá um papel dobrado, que ele leu e voltou a guardar no bolso.

'Já?' – Disse Satsuki. – 'Mas... é muito cedo!'

Infelizmente para ela, nem todos concordavam com sua opinião. Rumiko voltou a ficar nervosa e excitada:

'Uau! Segunda Feira! Vocês vão ter que me agüentar até lá!'

'Nem pensar!' – Gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Rumiko ficou pasma, e não teve escolha se não dizer que era uma brincadeira. Os olhares irritados e nervosos de seus colegas pararam de encará-la finalmente.

'Vamos treinar!' – Disse Toshihiro, com um ar de autoridade.

O treino seguiu mais animado do que se esperava a partir daí. Nenhuma grande interrupção aconteceu até a hora do almoço. Na lanchonete:

'Hey, tio, três cheese burgers com muito ketchup, por favor!' – Disse Rumiko para o balconista da lanchonete perto do ginásio. Ao contrário de seus colegas, que exibiam sorrisos tensos, ela exibia uma expressão realmente feliz.

'Você 'tá louca, garota?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, tentando fazer seu queixo voltar à posição normal enquanto falava. Mas, ao ouvir o pedido de Ken, acabou desistindo. Definitivamente, seus novos colegas de equipe eram um caso perdido:

'Ô tio, me vê aí dois cachorros quentes com vinagre, repolho roxo, sem toda aquela maionese, um pouco de milho, batata frita, molho de tomate, cebola e alho pra ficar picante.'

Até mesmo Rumiko se calou. Yuy-kun não estava mais na lanchonete, mas ninguém havia notado ainda e, mesmo depois de descobrirem que haviam sido abandonados pelo líder, eles não se importaram. O almoço ficou bem mais agradável sem ele por perto.

Na segunda parte dos treinos, com toda a equipe reunida, Satsuki tentou elaborar uma estratégia para os rounds do torneio.

'Melhor não esperarem nada de mim.' – Disse Yuy-kun, que havia acabado de se juntar aos outros.

'Mas como assim, Yuy-san?' – Perguntou Satsuki, apontando o lápis que usaria para escrever em sua prancheta. – 'Você é o líder, devia lutar...'

'Não com um bando de pirralhos loucos e inexperientes como vocês. Se quiserem vencer o campeonato, terão que fazer isso sozinhos.'

Os outros Taichi ficaram revoltados com o que o líder falara, mas não quiseram irritá-lo mais ainda. O desejo de se superar ainda mais, de dar o seu melhor no torneio queimou ainda mais forte dentro dos outros quatro Taichi. Se Koichi Yuy achava que sua equipe não conseguiriia ganhar, eles mostraria a ele o quanto poderiam ser fortes.

'Certo então…' – Satsuki apanhou sua prancheta e começou a fazer anotações. – 'Rumiko, Toshihiro e Ken terão que fazer a parte mais difícil. Mas acho que não faz sentido termos uma ordem fixa de quem luta em cada confronto. Vamos esperar para analisar os nossos oponentes antes de decidir. É o mais sensato que podemos fazer.' – A garota sentiu, por alguns poucos instantes, que o olhar de Yuy-kun estava fixo nela por baixo de sua franja. Sua face corou instantaneamente, sem que ela soubesse explicar o por quê.

'O que foi, Satsuki?' – Perguntou Ken, entregando sua intenção de caçoar da amiga em sua voz. Suas mãos estavam escondidas em suas costas e mexiam-se freneticamente, denunciando que ele estava ansioso. – 'Pensou tanto que seu cérebro começou a fundir?'

Rumiko e Toshihiro riram, deixando a loira ainda mais vermelha. Yuy-kun soltou um suspiro que não foi notado pelo resto de seus colegas.

'Vamos voltar a treinar, crianças.' – Anunciou ele, preparando Fenhir e desafiando Toshihiro. O garoto respondeu à altura, pegando Fenku e lançando-a no chão. As duas beyblades apostaram corrida até a arena e começaram a lutar. Os Taichi assistiram atentamente até o fim, quando as duas beyblades abandonaram a arena no mesmo instante. Ken e Rumiko foram os próximos, depois Toshihiro e Ken, Rumiko e Yuy-kun, e assim o treino continuou até às cinco da tarde, quando todos começaram a se preparar para voltar para casa. Havia sido um treino puxado sim, mas não deixara de ser divertido. Um pouco mais felizes e confiantes, os Taichi se despediram, prometendo manter a mesma animação na segunda-feira seguinte, o dia da grande viagem.

Segunda-feira, três de março. Aeroporto internacional de Tóquio, oito da manhã.

O vôo que Daitenji-san conseguiu para a sua equipe seria as dez da manhã, mas, como era um vôo internacional, era necessário chegar duas horas mais cedo ao aeroporto. Rumiko, Ken e Satsuki estavam com olheiras enormes quando encontraram seus colegas. Eles haviam feito uma festa de despedida na casa de Ken que os manteve acordados até três da manhã passadas. Os responsáveis pela equipe nacional do Japão tentavam não mostrar sua tristeza por ver seus filhos partirem, pensando que isso era o melhor para eles. Estavam todos juntos, e não pareciam querer se separar das crianças até a hora do embarque.

Takao e Sazuke Higurashi abraçavam a filha a toda hora, deixando a garota um pouco embaraçada. Os pais de Ken arranjaram um tempo para se despedir do filho, adiando importantes compromissos de trabalho, o que deixou o garoto muito feliz. Mikyo e Nikyo, já sentindo saudade antecipada do irmão mais velho, estavam muito mais comportados do que o normal. Não havia ninguém acompanhando Toshihiro, a não ser Daitenji-san, já que seus pais estavam no interior da China. Yuy-kun veio com o avô, Yukio Yuy, que ainda não havia esquecido dos percevejos e a toda hora dirigia olhares mau-humorados para o neto. Sem dúvida eles eram muito parecidos. Satsuki veio só com o pai, por que a mãe ficou cuidando do bebê que estava com gripe. Ela não pôde disfarçar o desapontamento, mas entendia a situação. Todos, com exceção de Yuy-kun, estavam tristes por se separar da família.

No check-in, Satsuki teve um problema de excesso de bagagem e teve que colocar algumas coisas na mala de Yuy-kun, contra a vontade dele, causando uma grande confusão e deixando o líder ainda mais carrancudo e fechado pelo resto da viagem. Os responsáveis pelas crianças tiveram que assinar um documento que transferia a responsabilidade por elas para o Daitenji-san durante o torneio.

Depois de tudo isso, aliado à uma grande choradeira de despedida, eles finalmente pegaram o avião para Hong Kong, a cede da primeira etapa do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade. Toshihiro estava meio nervoso na hora do embarque, já que estava voltando ao país natal e outros motivos que se recusou a dizer aos amigos alegando serem pessoais demais.

Uma vez dento do avião, Daitenji-san mostrou para sua equipe um rápido resumo das datas e locais dos torneios:

**TORNEIO,****LOCAL, DATA**

_Classificação - _Todo o mundo - Fevereiro

_Asiático - _Hong Kong (CHN) - Março e Abril

_Oceania - _Wellington (NZL) - Maio e Junho

_África - _Cidade do Cabo (RAS) -Julho

_Sul-americano - _Porto Alegre (BRA) - Agosto

_Norte-americano - _Ottawa (CAN) - Setembro

_Europeu - _Reikjavik (ISL) - Outubro

_GRANDE FINAL - Moscou (RUS) _- Novembro e Dezembro

As regras diziam que a equipe campeã de um torneio teria o direito de participar do torneio seguinte, além de garantir uma vaga na Grande Final. A equipe vice-campeã também teria o direito de participar na Rússia, mas não seguiria para o próximo campeonato. Os Taichi logo começaram a planejar uma aventura que incluía vitórias em série por todo o mundo. Rumiko não sabia onde ficava a Islândia, país cede do Torneio Europeu, e foi complicado para Satsuki explicar sem um mapa. Foi Yuy-kun que deu a explicação definitiva que calou a boca da garota:

'A Islândia é um país no norte da Europa, perto do Reino Unido, tão frio que se você sair na rua sem casaco, tenho certeza que voltará para casa num esquife de gelo. Pode apostar que não serei eu a te libertar.'

Eles chegaram a Hong Kong depois de algumas horas de vôo. Quase não sofreram com o fuso horário, apenas uma hora a menos. Saíram do Japão às dez da manhã e chegaram nessa mesma hora à cidade, devido ao fuso. Num táxi cujo motorista ficava do lado direito do veículo, a equipe japonesa seguiu para o hotel Harbor View International House, YMCA, de frente para a ponte que ligava a ilha de Hong Kong ao continente, mais precisamente à região de Kowloon, também parte da cidade. Rumiko, que achava que o território de Hong Kong se estendia a apenas uma ilha, ouviu muito interessada a explicação de Satsuki, que passara algum tempo pesquisando sobre a cidade desde o fim do treino daquele sábado.

'Hong Kong não é só uma ilha, Rumiko. Por causa da guerra do ópio, passou a ser território britânico em 1847. Cento e cinqüenta anos depois, em 1997, a cidade voltou a fazer parte da China.'

'Por isso que o motorista 'tá do outro lado!' – Exclamou Ken, se achando muito esperto.

'Isso mesmo.' – Confirmou Satsuki. Era incrível o ar de professora em volta dela. – 'Por causa disso, essa região é muito mais rica que a China em si, sem ofensa, Toshihiro. – Ela viu a cara de poucos amigos que o garoto fez ao ouvir o comentário.'

'Sem problema. Nem moro por aqui mesmo...' – Respondeu ele, voltando ao seu sorriso normal.

'Hong Kong, a cidade, abrange a ilha de Hong Kong, em que estamos andando nesse momento, uma parte do continente, que veremos do hotel, com alguma sorte, do outro lado da tal ponte Victoria, conhecida por Kowloon, mas perto da ponte, e novos territórios, anexados mais recentemente, ao norte de Kowloon, e mais uma ilha vizinha, a ilha Lantau. Esse lugar me lembra bastante Tóquio, pra falar a verdade. A única coisa diferente é essa sensação de estar andando na contra-mão dentro do táxi.'

Satsuki tinha razão. Ao olhar pela janela, Rumiko viu prédios enormes, todos com mais de quarenta andares, tornando quase impossível a visão do céu claro naquele dia ensolarado de final de inverno. As pessoas na rua, a maioria engravatada, andavam apressadas e tentando se desviar umas das outras. Mas a cidade era mais limpa que Tóquio. Multas absurdas eram dadas para aqueles que soltassem mesmo um chiclete fora da lixeira. E a sensação de andar na contra-mão era mesmo muito estranha, mas nada comparado à sensação de ler os letreiros em cantonês, o idioma local. Ela conhecia os ideogramas usados, já que os kanjis japoneses derivaram diretamente da escrita chinesa, entendia seu significado, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria ler aquilo em cantonês nunca.

'Sabem, eu até podia dizer que estou em casa, se não fosse por um detalhe.' – Disse Toshihiro, descontraído, enquanto jogava o corpo no banco e brincava com a trança já um pouco bagunçada pela viagem. Sua cara imediatamente mudou de feliz para uma fingida frustração – 'Eles não falam mandarim!'

Satsuki foi a única que entendeu e conseguiu rir da piada do amigo. Mandarim, a língua materna de Toshihiro, assim como o japonês e o cantonês, usa os mesmos kanjis, símbolos que expressavam idéias ao invés de fonemas, na escrita, mas era outro idioma. Não seriam somente os japoneses que sentiriam dificuldade naquele lugar.

'Vocês sabiam que o mandarim é o idioma mais falado do mundo?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, após se recuperar do choque de estar em seu país, mas não poder falar sua própria língua.

'Não brinca!' – Exclamou Ken, chegando um pouco mais perto de Toshihiro no carro, o que deu mais espaço para Yuy-kun que, embora não tivesse se manifestando, ficou muito feliz com isso. – 'Eu achei que fosse o inglês...'

'Também... com um bilhão, trezentos milhões e trezentos mil habitantes...' – Disse Satsuki, os olhos revirando para se lembrar do número exato – 'me espantaria se não fosse o idioma da China o mais falado.'

'É.' – quem prosseguiu foi Toshihiro. – 'Inglês a maioria das pessoas fala como segunda língua, como a gente. Mas língua materna... acho que nem são tantos assim. Se japonês é a sétima mais falada do mundo...'

Depois dessas chocantes revelações, o taxista parou diante do hotel. Eles estavam na região conhecida como Wan Chai, uma área conhecida por altos negócios, realmente próximos da Victoria Harbor, a ponte para o continente. Toshihiro expressou em altas vozes seu desejo de visitar o continente ainda antes do término do torneio.

'Só uma pergunta, Toshihiro.' – Perguntou Rumiko após descer do táxi ajudada pelo amigo. – 'De onde exatamente você veio?'

'Ah, sim... Nasci numa cidade pequena no planalto do Tibet chamada Xigaze. Tá bom, não é tão pequena assim, ela vem crescendo nesses últimos anos... mas costumava ser um lugarejo no meio do nada quando eu era pequeno.'

'E por que raios você fala japonês e tem nome japonês?' – Perguntou Ken. Ele aparentemente estava emburrado por ter um chinês na equipe nacional do Japão.

'Achei que fosse óbvio. Meu pai é japonês. Ele veio pra Xigaze pra estudar a fauna da região. Trabalha como biólogo. Falo japonês em casa com ele e mandarim com a minha mãe.'

'Nossa...'

Ken decidiu que era mais seguro para ele parar de fazer perguntas sobre a vida pessoal de seus amigos antes que descobrisse que um deles podia ser filho de extraterrestres que decidiram tentar viver como humanos normais até terem certeza que possuem força suficiente para dominar o planeta.

O dono do hotel YMCA era japonês. Seu nome era Chihiko Yadate, o que deixou as crianças muito felizes. Para delírio de Toshihiro, ele também sabia falar mandarim. Como seu hotel seria o hotel oficial do Torneio Asiático, onde ficariam todos os competidores, ele havia instalado uma arena para as equipes treinarem e se ofereceu para mostrar aos garotos onde ela se localizava assim que eles terminassem de se instalar nos quartos.

As bagagens das crianças logo foram levadas para os quartos no vigésimo sétimo andar com vista para a ponte. Toshihiro, Ken e Yuy-kun ficaram no quarto 2703, Rumiko e Satsuki, no 2705 e o Daitenji-san, no 2704, em frente ao quarto dos garotos. Todos os quartos do hotel tinham ar condicionado, tv colorida e a cabo, banheiro privativo, acesso a Internet banda-larga, e-mail com voz – Satsuki estava delirando com tudo aquilo – rádio, aparelho de som, lavanderia e até secador de cabelo.

Eles tiveram pouco menos de duas horas para aproveitar toda aquela mordomia e conforto antes de Daitenji-san chamá-los para o almoço. Não foi preciso que ele chamasse duas vezes. Logo, quatro garotos selvagens pegaram o elevador e dispararam em direção ao restaurante, no andar térreo, seguidos de perto por um Yuy-kun nada contente.

Era difícil de acreditar, mas o restaurante ainda estava vazio. As mesas eram para quatro pessoas. Yuy-kun ficou muito feliz com isso e foi sentar-se bem distante de seus companheiros de equipe. Daitenji-san, alegando compromissos inadiáveis, deixou os Taichi no restaurante e foi embora.

No sistema self-service, Toshihiro encheu seu prato com comida chinesa, tendo doces lembranças da comida de sua mãe. Ele e Ken fizeram uma espécie de disputa para ver quem comia mais. O chinês venceu facilmente o colega, alegando que era imbatível em matéria de comida chinesa. Ao final da competição, o garoto ainda achou espaço para sua sobremesa preferida: pavê de chocolate. Ken, já com a barriga estourando, também pegou algo doce para terminar o primeiro almoço num país estranho. Comeu um rolinho primavera com cobertura de chocolate e caramelo, invenção dele mesmo e sacrilégio na opinião de Toshihiro.

Com os estômagos já reabastecidos, os Taichi voltaram para seus quartos. Ken, que passara as últimas horas assistindo programas de tv num idioma estranho e ouvindo música no volume mais alto que Yuy-kun permitira, agora voltava sua atenção para os colchões de água das camas.

'Como é macio esse negócio! E se movimenta até demais!' – Exclamou o garoto, começando a pular na cama.

'Urashima, é melhor você parar!' – Sigeriu o líder dos Taichi, que lia um livro sobre a guerra russo-japonesa sentado numa cadeira num canto afastado.

'É, Ken, o Yuy-kun 'tá certo.' – Disse Toshihiro, mais sério que o normal. – 'Vai que acontece alguma coisa...'

'Ah, Toshihiro, o que é que pode dar errado agora?'

Ken não devia ter dito nada. Assim que acabou de falar, a cama inteira desabou, prendendo-o em meio a pedaços de madeira e água. Yuy-kun murmurou alguma coisa que lembrava muito um "eu avisei" e saiu do quarto. Toshihiro tentou acudir o amigo.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, porém, um garoto baixinho, provavelmente com cerca de cinco anos de idade, cabelos castanho e metodicamente arrumados vestindo uma calça cinza e uma blusa verde claro apareceu na porta. Havia alguma coisa parecida com um walkman pendurado em seu pescoço. Seus olhos verdes ganharam uma expressão de pavor quando entrou no quarto dos garotos e viu a cama quebrada, mas logo mudaram para uma expressão mais apavorante e sarcástica:

'O que aconteceu aqui?' – Perguntou o garoto, com um sorriso sarcástico disfarçado numa cara preocupada.

'Tivemos um pequeno acidente.' – Respondeu Toshihiro, ficando nervoso por não saber o que fazer.

'Eu estou vendo... Pobre cama... Que triste fim...' – O garoto choramingou um pouco, mas estava óbvio que tudo não passava de encenação barata. Ele parecia fazer aquilo de propósito.

'Aliás... Quem é você?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, desviando os olhos de Ken, que ainda continuava preso na cama com a roupa molhada.

'Sou o filho do dono do hotel. Meu nome é Takashi Yadate, tenho sete anos. Acho que terei que chamar meu pai...'

Yadate-kun estava se divertindo muito com a cena, isso estava mais do que claro. Ao ver o desespero de Ken, então, parecia que ele teria um ataque de tanto prazer demonstrado em seus olhos:

'Não! Não faz isso, por favor! Eu já estou bastante encrencado sem seu pai ficar sabendo, Yadate-sama! Por favoooor!'

'Olha, eu até que gostei do "Yadate-sama", mas isso não é suficiente para livrar sua cara, jovenzinho intrometido.' – Ele riu gostosamente depois disso – 'Bom, eu vou indo. Papai me espera...'

Yadate-kun saiu correndo do quarto sem dar atenção aos gritos de Ken e as tentativas desesperadas de Toshihiro de dialogar.

'Já que eu já 'tô frito mesmo...' – Começou Ken, quase jogando as mãos para o céu – 'será que dá pra me tirar daqui, Toshihiro?'

O chinês ficou surpreso com o comentário do amigo. Por causa de Yadate-kun, tinha se esquecido completamente do companheiro. Foi um pouco complicado tirar Ken do meio dos destroços, mas assim que conseguiu, ajudou o amigo a sentar-se em sua cama. Ele estava com um grande corte na canela e sua calça estava rasgada, além de encharcada.

'E agora, o que a gente faz?' – Perguntou Ken, tentando soprar seu machucado para fazer o sangue secar.

'Eu não sei, mas desse jeito você não vai conseguir nada.' – Respondeu Toshihiro, não podendo segurar o riso. Ele foi até sua mala, ainda aberta perto da cama sem nada guardado no lugar, pegou um pedaço de pano e amarrou-o na perna do amigo. – 'Acho que devemos esperar o pai do Yadate-kun antes de fazer outra coisa. Eu não sou especialista em curativos. Para sua segurança, acho melhor esperar por um adulto.'

Yadate-san, assim como Daitenji-san, não demorou a chegar. Yuy-kun estava junto deles e não parecia nada contente. Rumiko e Satsuki, curiosas, saíram do quarto e foram espiar a confusão. Yadate-kun estava perto do pai, espiando por trás dele tudo que ele fazia e de vez em quando soltava olhares divertidos para Ken e Toshihiro, ainda na cama.

'E então, o que aconteceu aqui?' – Perguntou o homem. Ele parecia muito mais gentil e educado que seu filho. Parte do medo de Ken sumiu ao encará-lo.

'Bom... eu estava...'

'Estava pulando na cama como um maluco quando ela quebrou e você ficou preso nos destroços.' – Respondeu Yuy-kun, sério e rápido. Yadate-san virou-se para o garoto e depois novamente para a dupla sentada na cama. Pareceu pensar por um momento e logo se decidiu:

'Bom, a meu ver isso não passou de uma brincadeira de criança com conseqüências um pouco sérias. Não sei o que Takashi te disse, garoto, mas eu não sou nenhum monstro que prende os desordeiros numa masmorra e passa o dia dando chibatadas ou servindo comida mexicana para comer. Eu vou ter uma conversa com o Daitenji-san e tudo estará resolvido logo, logo. Vou pedir para um de meus assistentes fazer um curativo em sua perna. Boa tarde a todos.'

Ele e Daitenji-san saíram do quarto com Yadate-kun em seus calcanhares. Ken respirou aliviado. Yuy-kun também saiu sem dizer nada enquanto Rumiko e Satsuki adentravam o quarto, preocupadas com Ken. Toshihiro permanecia pensativo.

'O que foi, Toshihiro?' – Perguntou Rumiko, percebendo que o amigo estava um pouco distante.

'Vocês não ouviram? "Não sei o que o Takashi te disse, mas eu não sou nenhum monstro que prende os desordeiros numa masmorra e passa o dia dando chibatadas ou servindo comida mexicana para comer". Que tipo de garoto é esse tal de Takashi Yadate?'

'Sei lá, mas que ele deu medo, isso com certeza deu.' – Respondeu Ken. As garotas riram desse comentário. – 'E além de monstro, ele é um monstro baixinho. Eu juro que achava que ele tinha cinco anos, não sete...'

Os quatro ficaram discutindo a personalidade de Yadate-kun até a ajudante do pai do garoto chegar e começar a fazer o curativo na perna de Ken. Era um corte feio e profundo, mas ele não precisaria levar nenhum ponto. Como o garoto precisava de descanso, Toshihiro cedeu sua cama para o amigo por aquela noite e aceitou dormir num colchão no chão naquela noite, pois uma nova cama só poderia ser instalada no dia seguinte.

Durante o café da manhã, Daitenji-san avisou que o torneio sofreria um atraso, mas não especificou os motivos. Os Taichi então, imaginaram o que poderia ter causado o atraso, colocando suas idéias mais mirabolantes para fora:

_Rumiko achava que Ets haviam invadido a BBA , pegado todos os arquivos para analisar em seu planeta numa galáxia distante e os funcionários tiveram que fazer tudo de novo._

_Toshihiro achava que era por que os funcionários não queriam mais saber de droga nenhuma de campeonato e por isso desorganizaram todos os dados para complicar a vida de quem ainda queria que ele saísse._

_Ken estava achando que era porque a BBA devia ser muito desorganizada e havia sabotado os arquivos para que não precisasse arrumar tudo._

_Satsuki dissera que uma gangue de vândalos que odeia beyblade fez um saque a BBA e roubou os dados dos competidores, para poder pegá-los durante a noite enquanto estivessem dormindo despreocupados._

_Yuy-kun, como sempre, se recusou a participar da discussão que considerou idiota e se afastou do resto dos garotos._

_Yadate-kun, que se meteu no meio da conversa e pegou todos de surpresa, achava que faltavam equipes para lutar nos dois meses do campeonato._

Ele havia puxado uma cadeira e sentara-se junto aos quatro Taichi, que estavam começando o desjejum matinal. Ken estava com a perna apoiada em uma outra cadeira, alegando que o corte abriria novamente se ele ficasse muito tempo com a perna para baixo.

'Muito bem, garoto. O que você quer da gente?' – Perguntou Toshihiro com ar de desconfiado. Pelo que já havia visto do menino, ele não era exatamente um santo.

'O que eu quero?' – Repetiu ele, se fazendo de inocente. – Ah, o de sempre... Paz Mundial, menos liçaõ de casa, mas já que isso não tem nada a ver com vocês...' – Todos encararam o garotinho um pouco surpresos – 'Eu quero fazer parte da equipe de vocês!'

'MAS NEM MORTO!' – Gritaram Ken, Toshihiro e Rumiko ao mesmo tempo. – 'DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA MALUCA?'

'Oh, gente, menos aí... os tímpanos de crianças pequenas costumam ser sensíveis, sabia?' – Disse ele, colocando o dedo indicador na orelha esquerda, mas próxima a Toshihiro. – 'Eu gostei de vocês, falando sério. Faz tempo que eu quero colocar um pouco de emoção na minha vida, e achei que fazer parte de uma equipe dessas seria perfeito. Vocês têm até um panaca pra eu humilhar!' – Os olhos do menino brilharam enquanto ele encarava Ken.

'Mas o que? Olha como você fala comigo, seu pirralho!' – Resmungou Ken, se controlando para não cair em cima do garotinho a sua frente.

'Mas você sabe lutar beyblade?' – Perguntou Satsuki, a única que não parecia incomodada com as idéias do garotinho. Ao contrário, estava até curiosa para ver até onde o garoto estaria disposto a ajudar.

'Saber, saber assim eu não sei... até luto, mas não sou especialista.' – Respondeu ele, enquanto Ken e Toshihiro soltavam vivas bem audíveis, forçando Yuy-kun, que estava do outro lado do restaurante, a sair do local e voltar para o quarto irritado. – 'Mas eu tenho uma fera-bit!'

Os olhos dos Taichi se arregalaram. Como um garotinho daqueles podia ter uma fera-bit? Ainda mais sem saber lutar?

'Prazer em conhecer!' – Disse uma voz feminina vinda do walkman no pescoço do garoto. – 'Meu nome é Franciell, mas pode me chamar de Fran, assim não perdemos tempo com nomes cumpridos. Ah, sim, vocês querem saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não é? Bom, quando Takashi era pequeno, quer dizer, um pouco menor do que é hoje, se é que isso é possível' – Yadate-kun soltou um palavrão bem audível enquanto Toshihiro, Rumiko e Ken caiam na gargalhada – 'e o hotel estava sendo reformado, ele quase foi esmagado por uma viga de pedra enquanto jogava beyblade perto da reforma.' – A voz da fera-bit tornou-se um pouco mais aguda e agitada – 'Aliás, já viram como ele é metido a espertinho? Sempre tem alguma idéia idiota, tipo essa de brincar no meio de uma obra, ou de atazanar os hóspedes de seu pai que falam mandarim, japonês ou cantonês, passar correndo pela recepção e abrir as malas dos clientes desavisdos, roubar comida da cozinha, perseguir pombas na praça, visitar o cemitério durante a noite com uma lanterna para se mostrar para os colegas, pegar as revistas de mulher pel...'

Yadate girou o botão do volume e a fera-bit se calou subitamente. Se estava protestando, nenhum deles chegou a saber. O garoto estava com o rosto e as orelhas bem vermelhas. Ken sentiu-se vingado.

'Não liguem pra ela. A Fran de vez em quando... não, de vez em _sempre _fala muito mais do que um ser humano normal pode agüentar.' – Disse o garoto, balançando o walkman para cima e para baixo. – 'Mas ela ficou assim depois do acidente, antes ela era até legal.'

'Ah, como terminou a história?' – Perguntou Satsuki, novamente curiosa.

'Bom, a tal da viga ia cair em cima de mim e ela, pra me proteger, despedaçou aquela coisa em pedacinhos. Só que, como a minha beyblade estava quebrada, ela não teve mais pra onde ir e se refugiou no meu walkman, que eu estava usando para ouvir música.'

'Ah, quer saber, acho que o Yadate-kun ia ser um ótimo membro dos Taichi.' – Declarou Satsuki, assustando todos os seus companheiros. Yadate-kun tornou-se imediatamente vermelho sem saber o porquê.

'FICOU LOUCA! ESSE MULEQUE NÃO PODE ENTRAR NA EQUIPE!' – Gritou Ken, atraindo o olhar de todas as pessoas que tentavam tomar o café da manhã em paz – 'ELE NÃO É NEM JAPONÊS!'

'E O QUE VOCÊ TEM CONTRA NÃO-JAPONESES? HEIN, HEIN SENHOR KEN URASHIMA?' – Gritou Toshihiro a plenos pulmões. Rumiko, Satsuki e Yadate-kun já estavam com as mãos nos ouvidos escondidos embaixo da mesa. Felizmente Ken logo se acalmou.

'Desculpe, Toshihiro, eu esqueci que você nasceu na China, hehehe...'

Ken parecia sincero em seu pedido de desculpas. Toshihiro voltou a sorrir:

'Tudo bem então, Ken. Não vamos brigar por uma coisa boba como essa.' – Os dois apertaram as mãos e o trio saiu de baixo da mesa. – 'Temos coisas melhores pelas quais brigar.' – Os dois lançaram olhares assassinos para Yadate-kun, que se escondeu atrás de Satsuki imitando um garoto amedrontado. Apenas os dois garotos pareciam perceber que tudo não passava de fingimento.

'Já sei como vamos resolver isso, rapazes.' – Declarou Satsuki, olhando do "apavorado" Yadate-kun para a dupla de possíveis assassinos. – 'Vamos até o quarto de vocês falar com o Yuy-san. Como ele é o líder, ele vai decidir se o Yadate-kun pode ou não ficar na nossa equipe.'

'Yadate-kun não, Satsuki-chan.' – Disse o garoto, com as mãos ainda grudadas em sua blusa. – 'Pra você e pra Rumiko-chan é só Takashi. Esses dois podem me chamar de Yadate-sama.'

'Ai, pra você e pra Rumiko-chan é só Takashi...' – Imitaram os dois garotos, fazendo uma voz muito fina e extremamente ridícula. Se não houvesse uma mesa separando os garotos, eles com certeza não estariam mais em clima pacífico.

'Já chega, vocês três!' – Exclamou Satsuki, dando um soco tão forte da mesa que o pão com manteiga que estava em seu colo caiu no chão com o lado da manteiga para baixo, mais uma vez provando a veracidade da Lei de Murph. – 'Opa...'

Os quatro riram. Satsuki juntou o pão do chão e colocou de volta no prato, mas proibiu qualquer um de comer. Em seguida, chamou seus companheiros para voltar ao vigésimo sétimo andar e consultar Yuy-kun.

'Hora de encarar a fera...' – Brincou Ken quando o grupo saiu do elevador e seguiu em direção ao quarto 2703. Satsuki bateu e chamou pelo líder. Passos foram ouvidos e o garoto abriu a porta. Ao ver todos reunidos a sua frente, perguntou:

'O que vocês querem, pirralhos?'

Satsuki ignorou o tratamento do garoto e respondeu, tentando evitar que um de seus amigos respondesse de forma ofensiva e mais uma briga se iniciasse:

'Queremos te fazer uma pergunta, Yuy-sama.' – Ela achava que quanto mais formal fosse, mais chances teria de fazê-lo aceitar a proposta. – 'O Takashi, o filho do dono do hotel, pediu pra entrar pra equipe agora a pouco e...'

'Eu sei, ou pensa que vocês falam baixo?' – Perguntou ele no seu tom antipático de sempre.

'Bom, o fato é que decidimos te consultar para ver o que você acha disso, afinal o Daitenji-san te escolheu pra líder.'

'Pra mim tanto faz, desde que ele não se meta comigo.'

Yuy-kun fechou a porta na cara dos garotos, que não ficaram surpresos com essa reação.

'Devemos considerar isso como um sim?' – Perguntou Rumiko, confusa.

'Bom, ele disse que tanto faz.' – Disse Satsuki, pensativa. – 'Se ele não se importa, Takashi agora é um membro oficial dos Taichi!'

'Ah, não assim tão rápido.' – Exclamou Ken. – 'Eu não aceito esse pirralho na equipe assim fácil, não. Ele vai ter que passar por um teste antes...'

Os olhos de Ken brilharam de malícia, assim como os de Toshihiro. Takashi soltou um suspiro de aborrecimento. Isso já estava começando a ficar chato. Mas ele não estava com medo. Mostraria para Ken e Toshihiro o que podia fazer.

O tal do teste exigido por Toshihiro e Ken não estava realmente difícil na visão de Takashi. Não era nada que ele não pudesse fazer, mas mesmo assim tentou parecer assustado. Durante a noite, ele devia invadir a cozinha, roubar as comidas que estavam em uma lista feita pelos garotos – onde havia praticamente só doces – e trazer tudo para o quarto das meninas, já que Yuy-kun provavelmente deduraria todo mundo se visse uma festa sendo montada em seu quarto com comifa roubada.

Batidas foram ouvidas na porta do quarto 2705. Satsuki abriu e encontrou um monte de pacotes de biscoitos, barras de chocolate, cremes e sorvetes a sua frente.

'Takashi? É você que está aí em baixo?'

Não era possível enxergar Takashi em meio a tantas coisas. Vendo que as pernas do garoto estava tremendo, ela chamou Ken e Toshihiro para amparar o garoto. Ele respirou aliviado quando foi libertado de sua carga.

'Ufa, ainda bem que acabou. A parte mais difícil foi levar esse monte de coisa pra cá. Vocês não planejam comer tudo durante a madrugada, planejam?' – Perguntou Takashi, novamente com o brilho sacana nos olhos.

'Ah, claro que não.' – Respondeu Ken, apanhando uma colher e começando a abrir o pote do sorvete de chocolate de um litro. – 'Vamos comer só os sorvetes pra não entupir o frigobar.' – Ele jogou uma colher para cada um dos outros e se apossou do sorvete. – 'Prontos? Ao meu sinal...' – Ele depositou o sorvete cuidadosamente na mesa, como se aquilo fosse um monte de ouro. – 'Um... Dois... Três... Atacar!'

Cinco colheres foram cravadas no sorvete ao mesmo tempo. A festa durou até às quatro da manhã, quando todos voltaram aos seus quartos. Os desentendimentos entre Ken, Toshihiro e Takashi foram esquecidos. Eles agora planejavam juntos um novo assalto para dali a alguns dias.

Os Taichi agora eram uma equipe de seis.

_Finalmente o último dos Taichi apareceu... O que acharam dele_?

_Bom, eu postei esse capítulohoje em homenagem ao líder dos Taichi, Koichi Yuy, que faz aniversário hoje, dia dez de junho. Na verdade, tem mais alguém que faz aniversário nesse dia, mas eu ainda não posso dizer quem é... _

_Bom, Yuy-kun é meu personagem favorito - assim como é o Kai em Beyblade - por isso eu achei que devia fazer isso. Hoje ele estaria fazendo 16 anos... nossa, o tempo passa rápido... e pensar que aí ele ainda tem treze... E pensar em tudo que ainda vai acontecer na história..._

_Chega de falar no Yuy-kun, afinal ele é só um chato sem sentimentos que só quer saber de ficar forte. _

_A partir de agora, eu vou colocar bastante informaçaõ sobre Hong Kong. Aqui na Escócia eu tenho uma colega na escola que veio de lá, e ela me contou bastante coisa interessante sobre o lugar. O hotel que eles estão existe mesmo, tem até site na internet, mas eu duvido que o dono tenha um filho chamado Takashi Yadate ou seja japonês._

_No próximo capítulo entram os primeiros inimigos dos Taichi. Como eu ainda estava na minha fase de cópia, acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia do tipo de pessoas que eles serão... As lutas vão começar logo, e não só na arena._

_Bom, por enquanto é só..._

_Mandei Reviews!_

_James Hiwatari_


	6. Os Blue Fish

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**OS BLUE FISH**

Na noite do dia cinco de março, depois de passar horas jogando vídeo game com Ken, Toshihiro teve um sonho muito estranho. _Ele estava em Xigaze, num beco escuro e medonho que ele conhecia muito bem. Caminhando por esse beco, ele viu uma arena feita com uma panela. Era a arena que ele treinava quando criança. Dentro dela havia uma beyblade de cor amarela. Ele conhecia essa beyblade, mas não conseguia – ou não queria, não tinha certeza – lembrar de quem era. Uma voz ecoava. Uma voz conhecida ecoava. Começou como um sussurro, que foi gradualmente aumentando, até se tornar alto o suficiente para Toshihiro ouvir. "Traidor!" "Traidor!" "Você é um traidor!" "Não merece estar nesse campeonato!". Por que ele estava ouvindo isso? De quem era a voz? Ele a conhecia. Tinha certeza. Porém estava difícil de lembrar. Algo nele o impedia. _

_Um vulto se aproximava cada vez mais dele. O seu cabelo era espetado, apontando para todas as direções possíveis. Ele era baixinho. Sua voz era de criança. Era uma pessoa conhecida. Ele tinha certeza. Mas sua própria mente parecia querer impedi-lo de lembrar. O vulto chegava cada vez mais perto. Toshihiro tentou recuar, mas não conseguia se mexer. A pessoa se aproximava cada vez mais, o terror no seu coração aumentava, e quando parecia que os dois vultos teriam um encontro... _O despertador tocou e Toshihiro acordou suado, muito suado.

Ken logo percebeu a aparência estranha do companheiro. O mais calmo que conseguiu, foi até a cama dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro:

'Toshihiro, o que houve? Você 'tá legal?' – Perguntou ele, visivelmente preocupado.

'Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem... Foi só um sonho estranho que eu tive...' – Toshihiro estava confuso demais para dar atenção ao amigo. O vulto de seu sonho ainda parecia flutuar diante de seus olhos. Ken continuou observando o garoto por alguns momentos, até ter certeza que ele não estava com febre ou alguma coisa parecida.

Os Taichi desceram para tomar café da manhã algum tempo depois. Daitenji-san avisou que a data de início do torneio seria dezessete de março. Rumiko ficou triste, pois, se eles já soubessem disso antes, poderiam ter viajado depois e ficado mais tempo com suas famílias, mas Toshihiro ficou bem animado, pois poderia fazer uma visita ao continente antes de ter que se preocupar com o torneio.

No dia seguinte, depois de ter outro sonho estranho muito parecido com o da noite anterior, Toshihiro chamou seus amigos para visitar finalmente o outro lado de Hong Kong, atravessando a ponte. Ele estava realmente entusiasmado.

'Ah, é melhor ir tirando esse sorrisinho sonso da sua cara, Toshihiro.' – Disse Takashi, sorrindo mais ainda com a possibilidade de sacanear alguém. – 'Não sei se você sabe, mas não é tão fácil assim passar pro outro lado. Táxis não são autorizados a passar de um lado para o outro, nos ônibus eu não sei se vocês podem ir, pois não possuem a carteirinha de passe, à pé tem que ter um monte de documento e eu duvido que vocês tenham dinheiro para um barco.'

O sorriso de Toshihiro se desfez imediatamente, deixando Takashi ainda mais contente. E ele não havia dito nenhuma mentira. Tudo que dissera havia sido contado por seu pai, que sempre reclamava da aventura que era atravessar a Victoria Harbor. Mas, como todo bom sacaneador, ele havia omitido o detalhe que é possível cruzar a ponte de carro, e seu pai era uma das pessoas autorizadas a fazer isso.

'Putz, eu queria tanto ir pro continente...' – Disse Toshihiro, sentando-se na mesa e segurando molemente seu pedaço de pão com manteiga.

'Você quer se sentir perto de casa de novo, não é?' – Perguntou Rumiko, para a surpresa de todos. Ninguém imaginava que ela fosse capaz de entender os sentimentos de seu amigo. – 'Eu imagino que você está com saudades, se partiu pra participar do Torneio Japonês, há um tempão...'

Toshihiro deixou cair seu pão com manteiga. Por sorte, ele caiu no prato, mas com a manteiga para baixo novamente. Ken cuspiu fora seu suco, molhando Satsuki, que se encontrava a sua frente na mesa. Yuy-kun, que estava o mais longe possível deles novamente, voltou a se retirar irritado do restaurante.

'O que foi, gente?' – Perguntou Rumiko, sem entender nada. – 'Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?'

'Ah, não... não foi sua culpa não, Rumiko.' – Respondeu Takashi, o primeiro a se recuperar. – 'Foi só uma reação em cadeira provocada pela funcionária que repõe a comida ali na mesa, ela queria saber a resistência da manteiga e a cremosidade do suco de laranja para depois passar para os pombos migratórios da Índia, que vão levar tudo na sua viagem.'

Todos ficaram impressionados com a capacidade de Takashi de contar mentiras deslavadas fazendo cara de santo inocente. Mas aquilo era muito ridículo, impossível de alguém normal acreditar.

'Ah, tá!' – Exclamou Rumiko, aliviada. – 'Achei que eu tinha dito alguma coisa errada.'

'Pois bem... ficou provado hoje que nossa amiga Higurashi não é lá muito normal...' – Sussurrou Ken ao ouvido de Toshihiro, que deu um sorisinho.

A depressão de Toshihiro durou o resto do dia. Takashi até chegou a considerar a hipótese de contar sobre o carro, mas pensou melhor e achou que seu amigo estava mas propenso a querer matá-lo por omitir fatos e decidiu ficar quieto.

Nas noites seguintes, Toshihiro teve outros sonhos estranhosSonhava que estava novamente em Xigaze. Mas em cada noite o sonho mudava um pouco. _Naquela noite, viu dois vultos. O mesmo vulto baixinho do dia anterior, mas desta vez ele estava acompanhado por um vulto alto, também de garoto. Devia ser mais velho que Toshihiro. Os dois repetiam "Por que você nos traiu? Por que?". _

_No dia sete, o sonho se repetiu. Só que junto com os dois havia um com voz de menina. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto e era um pouco mais baixa que Toshihiro. Sempre que estava chegando perto de descobrir quem eles eram, ele acordava._

_No dia oito, quatro pessoas apareceram. Um garoto da mesma altura que ele e com o cabelo no mesmo tamanho se juntou ao grupo. Eles repetiam: "Traidor!" "Traidor!". Os vultos tornavam-se cada vez mais escuros a cada noite. Suas beyblades, ao contrário, ficavam cada vez mais nítidas._

Cansado por causa dos pesadelos diários, Toshihiro acordou naquela manhã com olheiras profundas e o cabelo mais despenteado e desalhinhado do que normalmente era. O rabo de cavalo que fizera para dormir estava completamente desfeito. Ken novamente se assustou ao ver o amigo, mas este o afastou com um gesto enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e trocar de roupa.

Saiu completamente transformado de lá. Não se sabe como, mas, ao sentar-se junto dos outros Taichi no café da manhã, havia voltado a ser o garoto alegre e bem humorado de sempre. Rumiko e Satsuki nem imaginavam o que se passava durante a noite no quarto dos meninos. Ken, ao ver o silêncio de Toshihiro sobre o assunto, entendeu que devia ficar calado também.

Mas o dia não seria nada normal para os Taichi. Daitenji-san apareceu no almoço com um sorrisinho misterioso, instigando os garotos a fazer várias perguntas. Depois de muito ser incomodado, decidiu finalmente entregar o ouro:

'Hoje, depois do almoço, vocês todos irão comigo num passeio pela ilha. Já que ainda faltam alguns dias para o campeonato, achei que vocês mereciam se divertir. Mas, como a ilha é relativamente grande, eu selecionei alguns lugares para conhecermos hoje.'

O homem mostrou um mapa da região para as crianças enquanto se acomodava na mesa. Yuy-kun apareceu logo depois. Satsuki desconfiou que ele havia sido chamado por Daitenji-san. Eles atravessariam a ilha em linha reta, passando pelas regiões de Wan Chai 1 e 2, Wan Chai Gap, Aberdeen Reservoir, Wong Chunk Hang e terminariam o dia no Ocean Park, do outro lado da ilha. O caminho de volta, já provavelmente durante a noite, contornaria a costa da ilha e seria mais longo. As crianças ficaram muito empolgadas com a pequena viagem, até mesmo Takashi pediu para ir junto.

'Sairemos logo depois do almoço, portanto não comam demais!'

Ken, Toshihiro e Rumiko levaram o aviso de Daitenji-san muito à sério durante o almoço. Os Taichi haviam treinado muito durante a manhã, eram ainda as únicas equipes do torneio no hotel, tinham sempre a arena a sua inteira disposição. Normalmente, depois de tanto treinar, os três esfomeados fariam questão de acabar com a comida da cozinha, mas naquele dia eles repetiram apenas uma vez. Até mesmo Yuy-kun teve dificuldade em disfarçar o espanto.

Um ônibus fretado por Daitenji-san apanhou os Taichi no hotel à uma da tarde. Ainda em Wan Chai, eles visitaram uma igreja, um museu do chá que Satsuki achou interessante, enquanto seus colegas pediam para ir embora, e por fim foram relaxar num parque em contato com a natureza. Takashi e Ken se divertiram dando um susto em Rumiko enquanto ela tirava um cochilo na sombra de uma árvore. Eles gritaram "Incêndio! Salve-se quem puder! Garotas medrosas primeiro!" e a garota saiu correndo assustada, acabando por esbarrar em Yuy-kun, que treinava próximo a algumas árvores. Teria sido muito divertido se o líder não resolvesse dar uma bronca nos garotos ao fim de tudo.

Depois de relaxar, eles saíram de Wan Chai e visitaram o Museu da Polícia de Wan Chai Gap. Yuy-kun era o mais interessado. Daitenji-san contou aos garotos que o avô do líder era um policial aposentado, por isso o garoto estava aproveitando a visita.

Outra parada para relaxar no Aberdeen Country Park. Em Wong Chuk Hang, uma visita a uma igreja e um templo. Mas a maior parte do dia foi gasta no Ocean Park. Enquanto Yuy-kun treinava com Fenhir, os outros Taichi se divertiram brincando, contando piadas e sacaneando uns aos outros de frente para o mar. Durante a viagem de volta, apenas Yuy-kun viu a paisagem da ilha noturna. Os outros estavam tão cansados que dormiram no ônibus.

Os pesadelos de Toshihiro continuaram. Mas nenhum deles fora mais terrível e realista que o da madrugada do dia quinze de março._ As beyblades estavam mais nítidas do que nunca, era possível reconhecer sua cor e formato. A da menina era rosa, a do garoto alto era laranja e a do garoto com o cabelo parecido com o dele, verde. Eles se aproximaram, assim como o garoto baixinho fez na primeira noite. As únicas coisas que ele podia enxergar nitidamente eram as beyblades deles. Seus rostos estavam mergulhados na penumbra. _

_O medo estava tomando conta de Toshihiro. Será que eles iriam fazer alguma coisa? Iriam eles machucá-lo? Para sua surpresa, eles param na sua frente. Estavam desafiando-o para um luta de beyblade. Suas beyblades possuíam feras-bit como a dele. _

_De repente, a penumbra desapareceu. Ele viu os rostos das pessoas. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Eles não eram apenas seus conhecidos, eram muito mais do que isso. Tentando controlar a surpresa, procurou alguma coisa para dizer:_

_'Len? Jun? Chang? Kian? São vocês? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?'_

_Antes de receber resposta, porém, os vultos sumiram. Ele ficou sozinho. Ao seu lado, apenas uma arena e quatro beyblades paradas. Silêncio. Agonia. Desespero. Aquelas beyblades caídas na arena o deixavam com um aperto no coração, mesmo que não pudesse explicar o porquê._

Ele acordou. Ken estava em sua cama olhando para ele com olhos castanho-acinzentados visivelmente preocupados.

'Ainda bem que você acordou! Você 'tava se mexendo feito louco. Parecia que ia cair da cama!' – Disse ele, deixando todo o nervosismo transparecer. – 'Eu e o Yuy-kun acordamos com o barulho, né, Yuy-kun?' – Yuy-kun balançou positivamente a cabeça. Ele estava sentado em sua cama, ao lado da de Toshihiro, e assistia a tudo, porém era impossível ver seu rosto claramente – 'Você parecia um maluco. Acho que as meninas também ouviram.'

'Ah, sério?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, ainda um pouco confuso e sonolento, tentando fazer tudo parecer uma coisa sem importância.

'Quando foi a última vez que eu menti?' – Perguntou Ken, sério.

'Ontem quando você disse que já tinha tomado banho.' – Respondeu Yuy-kun, com um leve sarcasmo na voz que não fazia a mínima questão de esconder.

'Tá, isso não conta.' – Disse rapidamente Ken, tentando impedir Toshihiro de soltar uma alta gargalhada – 'Eu estou falando sério. Você estava muito louco.'

'Eu estava tendo um sonho muito estranho...' – Ele voltou a pensar em Len e nos outros garotos. Ficou sério ao perceber que estava entrando em terreno perigoso na frente dos Taichi e voltou a ficar sério – 'Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Que horas são?'

'Oito e meia.' – Respondeu prontamente Yuy-kun. Toshihiro convidou os dois para tomar café da manhã. Ken, sem nem sequer esperar os outros, correu porta à fora em direção ao restaurante.

'Ele tava só de pijama.' – Comentou Toshihiro, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Yuy-kun olhou para o relógio. Fez uma contagem regressiva em voz alta. Assim que chegou no um, Ken abriu a porta do quarto que havia fechado com força e entrou. Estava muito vermelho, mistura de raiva, ódio e vergonha.

'Por que não me avisaram!'

Depois de muitos risos de Toshihiro os três trocaram de roupa e desceram para o café. As meninas ainda não estavam lá, nem o Daitenji-san. Toshihiro decidiu esperar fora do restaurante, deixando Ken e Yuy-kun lá dentro. Quando estava passando pela recepção, viu o pai de Takashi atendendo um grupo de garotos. Ele se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo:

'Ni Hao Ma, Yadate-san! Ohayou!' – Disse Toshihiro, cumprimentando o homem em mandarim, seguido de japonês, enquanto se aproximava do dono do hotel. A única garota do grupo de novos hóspedes olhou para ele confusa:

'Toshihiro? Ah, o que isso...'

Ele imediatamente reconheceu os recém chegados e quase sorriu, mas se conteve bem há tempo, lembrando de seus últimos pesadelos.

'Jun? O que você está fazendo aqui?' – Perguntou ele, surpreso.

O garoto mais baixo do grupo, atraído pela voz conhecida, se juntou a sua amiga. Queria saber porque ela estava demorando.

'Não pode ser!' – Exclamou o garotinho. – 'O que ele faz aqui, Jun?'

'Kian?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, cada vez mais confuso e desorientado.

A garota chamou o que parecia ser o líder, disposta a acabar com a confusão.

'Len, o Toshihiro 'tá aqui.' – Disse ela, quase num sussurro, ao ouvido de um dos garotos que ainda permanecia de costas.

O garoto de longos cabelos pretos presos em um rabo de cavalo virou-se e ficou entre Jun e Kian.

'O que? O Toshihiro traidor?' – Disse ele, com a voz carregada de desprezo.

'Len, o que você está fazendo aqui?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, sem saber se devia ficar feliz ou preocupado.

'O que você acha?' – Perguntou ele, obviamente achando que Toshihiro tinha mentalidade de garoto de quatro anos – 'Eu estou aqui por causa do Torneio Asiático de Beyblade. Eu e os Blue Fish vamos ganhar o torneio e ir para a Rússia no final do ano.' – Ele terminou a frase com um olhar ameaçador.

'Mas não vão mesmo!' – Rebateu Toshihiro, agora certo do que devia sentir – 'Eu e a MINHA equipe vamos ganhar essa!'

'Você tem uma equipe?' – Disse Len, sarcástico – 'Será que pretende traí-los também quando achar conveniente, assim como fez como fez com a gente?'

'Do que você esta falando?' – Perguntou Toshihiro – 'Trair a minha equipe? Quando eu...'

Mas Len o interrompeu:

'Já se esqueceu que nos abandonou no começo do ano? Ou a gente não representa mais nada pra você?'

'Como assim, abandonar? Do que você está falando? Eu não entendo!'

'Quer que eu refresque a sua memória?' – Começou Len, com um cinismo irritante – 'Então lá vai: Dia quinze de janeiro de dois mil e três. A exatos dois meses você deixou a sua casa, seus pais e seus amigos e foi pro Japão fazer alguma coisa sem avisar NINGUÉM. Se você não sabe ainda, a sua mãe vem passando muito mal. É o segundo filho que a abandona. Ela entrou em depressão. Seu pai está tentando fazer tudo o que pode para ajudá-la, mas ela está inconformada. Por isso eu e a minha equipe juramos vingança.'

Toshihirotentou se defender:

'Mas eu nunca quis...'

'CALA A BOCA!' – Gritou Len. Toshihiro recuou alguns passos involuntariamente, assim como os outros garotos ao lado de Len – 'Eu não vou ouvir nenhuma desculpa que sair dessa sua boca imunda a menos que você ganhe o campeonato, o que é quase impossível!'

Vendo que não conseguiria acalmar o garoto, Toshihiro desistiu de discutir:

'OK, que seja como você quiser então, Len. Até o torneio.'

Toshihiro deu as costas ao grupo de Len, indo direto para o restaurante, a cabeça baixa em um sinal inconfundível de tristeza e decepção. Os outros Taichi logo chegaram ao restaurante também, sem saber do ocorrido. Toshihiro, que sempre andava de bom humor, agora estava com uma expressão que dava medo. Rumiko se assustou com a cara do amigo. Satsuki perguntou o motivo.

'Len está aqui. Ainda não sei o que fiz pra ele, mas acho que acabei de perder meu melhor amigo.' – Respondeu o garoto, como se estivesse num funeral. No seu próprio funeral.

'Quem é esse tal de Len?' – Perguntou Rumiko. Todos a encararam se perguntando como alguém podia ser tão idiota. Ken tentou calá-la com o olhar, mas ela não entendeu a mensagem e voltou a insistir na pergunta. Toshihiro levantou os olhos para ela. Eles estavam molhados, o garoto não seria capaz de se segurar por muito mais tempo.

'Um garoto que era meu amigo na minha cidade.' – Respondeu ele, esforçando-se para falar o mais normalmente possível – Ele e os outros três estavam sempre comigo, eram meus melhores amigos. Mas, pelo visto, quando eu saí da cidade, ele começou a me odiar e eu nem sei por quê. Acho que esse vai ser o pior aniversário da minha vida...

'Hoje é seu aniversário?' – Perguntou Ken – 'Eu não sabia!' – Todos olharam de Ken para Toshihiro, ainda mais surpresos.

'É.' – Ele confirmou – 'É o primeiro aniversário que eu passo fora de casa. Estou acostumado a passar os aniversário com a minha mãe, que sempre faz pavê pra mim, mesmo depois que o meu irmão...'

Toshihiro parou de repente. Finalmente havia entendido o que se passava. Quando Len dissera, ele não absorvera todas as palavras por causa da surpresa de ver o garoto que antes considerava seu melhor amigo tratá-lo daquela maneira.

'O que foi, Toshihiro?' – Perguntaram os Taichi numa sincronia que não conseguiriam repetir nem se ensaiassem milhares de vezes.

'Meu irmão... ele fugiu de casa deixando uma carta pra mamãe quando faltavam exatamente dois meses para o seu aniversário de treze anos. Eu saí de casa deixando só uma carta pra minha mãe dois meses antes de fazer treze anos... Eu fui igual ao Hehashiro...'

Ele saiu correndo da mesa em direção ao elevador. Com certeza se refugiaria no quarto. Ken, Rumiko e Satsuki tentaram segui-lo, mas Yuy-kun os impediu.

'Eu acho que o Urameshi quer ficar sozinho agora. Vamos respeitá-lo.'

Os Taichi, em parte por terem sido pegos de surpresa pela reação do líder, que até pouco tempo atrás parecia não ter sentimentos e não se importar com os sentimentos de ninguém, em parte por entenderem a situação de Toshihiro, acabaram concordando em permanecer no restaurante até que o colega resolvesse voltar a se socializar.

Uma vez no quarto, Toshihiro deitou-se em sua cama com colchão de água, que tremeu levemente com o impacto de cinqüenta e dois quilos sobre sua superfície. Sua memória viajou até cinco anos atrás, quando seu irmão, Hehashiro Urameshi, fugira de casa. _Era dia 30 de maio, o aniversário de Hehashiro seria em exatos dois meses, no mês de julho. Tudo parecia estar indo muito bem. Toshihiro tinha oito anos e estava na segunda série, junto com Len, que ainda tinha sete anos, já que seu aniversário seria no final do ano. Ele, Len, Jun, Kian e Chang, que eram conhecidos com Blue Fish por causa do imbatível Fenku, estavam sempre juntos, e quando Hehashiro partira, eles deram o apoio necessário a Toshihiro para superar a perda._

_Era quase noite, o sol estava se pondo no horizonte entre as casas simples e tranqüilas da cidade, ele estava voltando da escola junto com Len, que naquele dia dormiria em sua casa porque seus pais estavam viajando, quando encontrou sua mãe chorando e segurando um papel amassado entre seus dedos trêmulos. Ele perguntou o que era. A mãe apenas estendeu a mão e lhe mostrou o papel, como se tivesse perdido a capacidade de falar. Voltou correndo para dentro de casa em seguida. Ele e Len leram o que estava escrito no papel com um pouco de dificuldade. Não lembrava das palavras exatas agora, mas era algo como:_

_Mamãe, Papai e mano:_

_Eu estou escrevendo isso porque vocês não vão mais me ver. _

_Acho que vocês vão encontrar essa carta em cima da mesa do café, mas quando estiverem lendo, eu já estarei com o mano e o Len na escola._

_Eu vou deixar o mano na escola e fugir para algum lugar que eu não sei onde fica e mesmo se soubesse eu não diria, pois sei que vão me seguir. _

_Eu conheço muito bem vocês e sei que vão ficar tristes. Mas azar é o de vocês. Eu não estou nem aí. Vocês ficam favorecendo demais o mano e eu não agüento mais. Fui embora para um lugar que eu possa viver bem, sem ninguém mimando meu irmão mais novo. Não esperem que eu volte atrás, eu não voltarei e não verei vocês nunca mais na minha vida. _

_Até nunca mais,_

_Hehashiro Urameshi_

_Depois de ler a carta do irmão, ele e Len correram para dentro de casa. A Senhora Urameshi estava chorando na mesa da sala. Nenhum dos dois garotos sabia o que dizer. Hehashiro havia partido para sempre._

_Len foi para a casa de Jun, não queria ficar ali atrapalhando. O pai de Toshihiro só chegaria dentro de uma hora. Naquele dia, ele estava numa expedição de mergulho, cumprindo seu papel de biólogo. Quando ele chegou, encontrou a mulher e o filho chorando abraçados no sofá da sala. Ele também leu a carta de Hehashiro. Ficou desesperado e chamou a polícia. _

_Os dias passaram e nada, nem mesmo uma pista. A polícia não conseguia encontrar Hehashiro, um garoto de doze anos. Era como se o irmão estivesse morto. A partir daí, aos poucos a vida de Toshihiro foi se "normalizando". Sua mãe ficou mais alegre e a felicidade lentamente voltou a aparecer no lar dos Urameshi, porém, algumas vezes, ela se trancava no quarto e chorava por no mínimo uma hora. Até Toshihiro chorava de vez em quando. Apesar de tudo, ainda amava o irmão e sentia sua falta._

Ele abriu a mala novamente, dessa vez já quase vazia, dado que suas roupas estavam guardadas no armário do quarto. Ele abriu um bolso muito pequeno no fundo da mala, praticamente imperceptível para alguém distraído. Dentro havia uma foto tirada pouco tempo antes de Hehashiro fugir. Ele guardava aquela foto como se fosse um tesouro. A foto havia sido tirada pelo pai de Toshihiro num parque. Hehashiro estava embalando o irmão no balanço. Ambos pareciam muito felizes. Hehashiro estava sorrindo, seu cabelo castanho liso até os ombros estava todo bagunçado por causa de uma brincadeira que ele havia feito com o irmão, e o estado geral de Toshihiro não era muito diferente. Não dava pra pensar que ele talvez já estivesse pensando em fugir naquela época.

Sem que ele percebesse, uma lágrima caiu em cima do rosto do Hehashiro da foto. Toshihiro estava chorando. Fazia tempo que não chorava. Estava mesmo triste. Deitou na cama e ficou ali observando o retrato. Adormeceu logo depois.

Enquanto isso, no quarto vizinho, 2701, os Blue Fish discutiam:

'Agora que o Toshihiro está aqui eu vou poder me vingar do que ele fez com a gente e com os pais dele.' – Começou o líder Len, com um brilho alucinado nos olhos verde-escuros.

'Mas, Len, você não acha que o Toshihiro tem motivos para ter feito aquilo?' – Disse Kian, tentando acalmar os ânimos. Ao contrário do vulto que Toshihiro vira em seu sonho, o cabelo preto do garotinho estava liso e cortado em um penteado de cuia.

'Motivos ele com certeza tem.' – Respondeu Len, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. Seu rabo de cavalo gigante acompanhava os movimentos de seu corpo, lembrando vagamente uma cobra negra.

'Então a gente podia perguntar e quem sabe a gente não fica amigo dele de novo?' – Perguntou Kian, por um momento esperançoso.

'Nunca!' – Len gritou em resposta, parando de andar para encarar Kian – Eu não sou mais amigo dele! E nem vocês vão ser! Isso vale para todos: Jun, Kian e Chang!

'Mas Len…' – Tentou argumentar Chang. Ele era o mais calmo do grupo, sempre que podia, tentava evitar confusão.

'Sem mas!' – Gritou em resposta o líder, sua face começando a corar.

'Você parece um ditador!' – Disse Jun, com desgosto na voz. Ela balançou a cabeça e seu rabo de cavalo acompanhou. Ela estava realmente séria.

'Eu sou o líder dessa equipe e como tal eu devo fazer o que acho melhor para todos nós.' – Respondeu Len, mas com um tom de voz mais brando. Ele nunca gritava com Jun, por mais irritado que estivesse.

'Se você quiser escutar, eu acho que o Toshihiro vai ter prazer em falar.' – Continuou Kian.

'Já disse e não vou repetir que eu não vou escutar desculpas furadas! A não ser que ele mereça falar!' – Respondeu friamente Len.

'Como ele teria esse direito?' – Perguntou Chang.

'Ele tem que ganhar de mim no torneio. Daí eu deixo ele tentar me convencer.'

'Você é que sabe, não é, líder.' – Continuou Jun, com o mesmo tom frio que Len usava para falar do antigo amigo.

Fingindo não perceber o tom usado para a amiga, Len apenas respondeu "obrigado por reconhecer" e saiu do quarto. Ninguém mais mencionou esse assunto pelo resto do dia.

Ken voltou para o quarto duas horas depois de Toshihiro ter ido para lá. Ele encontrou seu amigo dormindo ao lado de um retrato. Como o travesseiro estava molhado, Ken deduziu que o amigo estivera chorando. Ele estava mesmo triste com o que estava acontecendo, mas como disse Yuy-kun, "Quando ele se sentir bem, vai contar o que está acontecendo e tudo voltará ao normal. Só temos que dar um tempo a ele".

Quando Ken estava indo embora, Toshihiro acordou e o viu. Ele disse que precisava contar o que ele estava sentindo para alguém, ele estava muito triste. Os dois ficaram conversando e Toshihiro contou tudo o que aconteceu com Hehashiro e com ele. Quando a conversa terminou, Ken sabia mais sobre seu amigo e sentia que devia ajudá-lo a superar isso.

Na hora do almoço, Toshihiro e Ken desceram e encontraram toda a equipe lá. Havia acontecido tanta coisa durante aquela manhã que era quase impossível acreditar que ainda era hora do almoço. Assim que terminaram, num clima tão formal que Yuy-kun pela primeira vez terminou uma refeição completa ao lado de sua equipe, decidiram que um pouco de treino poderia ajudar a levantar os ânimos.

Quando eles estavam se preparando para sair do restaurante, os Blue Fish apareceram. No começo parecia que Len e Toshihiro começariam uma briga, tamanho era o ódio expresso na face deles, mas felizmente nada aconteceu. Os Blue Fish simplesmente pegaram seu almoço e sentaram-se em uma mesa num canto afastado. Foi um momento em que as duas equipes ficaram muito nervosas.

Agora, com a proximidade do campeonato, várias equipes da Ásia estavam chegando. Takashi não conseguiu passar muito tempo com sua nova equipe durante os dias que antecederam o início do campeonato, pois seu pai queria que ele ajudasse a receber os novos hóspedes. Sempre que passavam pela recepção, os Taichi podiam ver Takashi e seu pai acompanhando garotos estranhos para seus quartos e mostrando o hotel.

'Espero que ele seja pago para isso.' – Comentou Ken, ao ver Takashi passar carregando uma mala com quase o dobro do seu tamanho.

'Isso não faz sentido... quer dizer... Yadate-san tem empregados para cuidar de tudo, então por que mandar o Takashi?' – Perguntou Satsuki. Takashi, que estava passando por um mau momento carregando a tal mala, usou aquilo como pretexto para parar um pouco.

'E você acha que meu pai perderia a chance de me castigar por tudo que eu aprontei aqui nos últimos meses?'

Foi impossível para os Taichi não rir desse comentário.

* * *

_Finalmente está chegando a hora do tão falado Torneio Asiático... As lutas começam no próximo capítulo. _

_Eu não vou faze nenhum comentário sobre os Blue Fish, acho que é desnecessário. Mas tem um fato na história do Toshihiro que é bem diferente da do Ray, a não ser que ele tenha um irmaõ mais velho nunca revelado. Pobre família Urameshi, naõ tem sorte com as crianças..._

Pelo amor de Deus, se tem alguém lendo isso, deixa um review, please!

_James Hiwatari_


	7. Entre lutas, paz e novas lições

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**ENTRE LUTAS, PAZ E NOVAS LIÇÕES**

No último dia antes do início da competição, foi quase impossível achar a arena vaga para treinar. Os Taichi, vendo que se ficassem esperando uma vaga, perderiam o dia, decidiram treinar num parque próximo. Assim eles também evitavam encontrar Len e os Blue Fish. Não foi tão ruim quanto eles haviam imaginado. O parque tinha bastante espaço disponível e a grama representava um intenso desafio para os beybladers. No fim do dia estavam todos cansados, mas muito satisfeitos com seu desempenho e confiantes para começar as lutas.

O torneio começou finalmente na segunda-feira. Seriam duas lutas na primeira fase para cada equipe. As equipes que ganharem as duas estariam classificadas. As que perdessem mesmo uma sairiam do torneio. Logo na estréia, os Blue Fish lutaram e venceram. Seus adversários eram os Leões da Montanha, do Himalaia. Uma vitória fácil por três a zero. Os Taichi, com exceção de Toshihiro, foram ver a luta e ficaram impressionados. Len podia parecer um ditador, mas suas ordens davam resultado.

Os Taichi lutaram apenas no dia dezenove. No primeiro round, de tão nervosa que estava por ser sua estréia no Campeonato Mundial, Rumiko liberou praticamente toda a força de Fenki, vencendo sua adversária, Santa Chuaniy, em apenas cinco segundos.

'Isso é plágio, Rumiko!' – Exclamou Ken, quando a garota retornou, mais aliviada do que contente, já que tudo havia dado certo afinal. – 'Se eu fosse o Yuy-kun, você estava processada!'

Todos riram. Yuy-kun, de vingança por causa desse comentário, mandou Ken ser o próximo a lutar. Ele se levantou fazendo pose de garoto destemido e caminhou até a arena, onde encontrou um garotinho de cerca de oito anos com cara de inocente já com a beyblade preparada. Ele imediatamente relaxou, vendo que enfrentaria um pirralho. Yuy-kun, no banco, desviou o olhar da luta, como se já soubesse seu final.

Não deu outra. Ken estava tão feliz por enfrentar alguém daquele tamanho e com aquela cara que passou a atacar logo de cara. Como sempre acontece quando o garoto faz isso, seu adversário conseguiu facilmente derrotá-lo e empatar a disputa. Ao retornar para o banco, Ken sentiu o olhar de seus companheiros, principalmente os de Yuy-kun e Satsuki, o fuzilarem. Sentou-se novamente em seu lugar e ficou encarando um ponto distante da arquibancada até ter certeza que todos estavam ocupados demais com Toshihiro para prestar atenção nele.

O chinês foi mandado para decidir. Ele se dirigiu à arena ainda tentando matar Ken. Os Blue Fish estavam no estádio e não foi difícil para Toshihiro localizá-los. Enfrentaria o líder da equipe Leões da Montanha. Para garantir a vitória da equipe e também para se mostrar para sua antiga equipe, Toshihiro chamou Fenku logo no começo da luta e venceu quase tão rápido quanto Rumiko. Antes de voltar para o banco e receber os cumprimentos pela vitória, ele viu que Len estava se levantando, com sua equipe aos seus calcanhares, e decidiu parar de espiar. Com um pouco de sorte, eles estavam voltando para o hotel.

Nem os Blue Fish, nem os Taichi, tiveram outra luta naquela semana. Na segunda-feira seguinte, dia 24, chegou do Japão a professora que daria aulas para os Taichi e, para horror de Toshihiro, os Blue Fish. Takashi continuaria estudando na sua escola normalmente. A professora se chamava Miko Zanxam. Para desespero de Rumiko, ela tinha cara de sargento e um vozeirão que parecia de homem. Seu cabelo preso em um coque apertado e seus óculos quadrados, aliados a seu blazer negro e à pilha de livros que segurava, colaboraram para tornar a primeira impressão de seus alunos não muito agradável.

'Só por dois meses, só por dois meses!' – Sussurravam Rumiko e Ken quando entraram na sala de aula, um dos quartos desocupados do hotel arrumados especialmente para isso, desejando que a professora não fosse tudo aquilo que aparentava e que eles teriam uma aula agradável.

Zanxam-sensei esperou que todos os seus alunos estivessem acomodados e se apresentou. Sua voz fez Rumiko, Ken e Kian estremecerem:

'Eu serei a professora de vocês agora e até esse torneio acabar. Se alguma das equipes for campeã, eu seguirei essa equipe até o final do campeonato. É bom vocês se acostumarem'. – Rumiko e Ken trocaram olhares apavorados. Por um momento, a vontade de não ganhar o Torneio Asiático e poder voltar para a escola normal longe dessa professora falou mais alto, mas felizmente a imagem da professora de matemática voltou a mente de Rumiko e ela sentiu-se grata por estar com a nova professora agora. – 'Eu sei que vocês estão em séries diferentes. Eu farei um teste com cada um de vocês de matérias diferentes para verificar o nível de vocês.'

Ao ouvirem a palavra "teste", muitos dos alunos soltaram gemidos. Apenas Satsuki, Yuy-kun e Chang se mantiveram calmos. Zanxam-sensei pegou a lista de chamada e passou a conferir a série de cada um, em moldes japoneses:

'Aqui está escrito que Ping-kun está na quinta série do Shoogaku, Higurashi-chan, Yan-chan, Kinomoto-chan e Urashima-kun estão agora na sexta,' – Ken e Rumiko soltaram outra vez gritinhos excitados. A viagem para Hong Kong havia sido uma semana antes do fim das aulas, eles não tinham certeza até então se haviam conseguido passar. – 'Urameshi-kun e Yin-kun estão no primeiro ano do Chuugaku e Yuy-kun e Xuan-kun, no segundo. Cometi algum erro?'

Toshihiro por pouco não disse que havia repetido de ano, assim não precisava ficar junto de Len e correr riscos com ele ao seu lado. Len também não estava nada contente em ter que fazer as mesmas coisas que o agora pior rival.

'Bom, já que todos estão de acordo com a série, eu vou começar os testes.' – Disse a professora, tirando uma pilha de folhas de sua bolsa. Rumiko e Ken engoliram em seco. – 'Para Ping-kun, eu darei uma atividade de matemática.' – Kian timidamente se levantou para apanhar sua folha. – 'Para a sexta série, uma atividade de gramática de mandariam para Yan-chan e de japonês para Urashima-kun, Higurashi-chan e Kinomoto-chan' – Rumiko e Ken apanharam a folha, tensos, e voltaram aos seus lugares em silencio. Satsuki sorriu para a professora ao pegar a sua e Jun não demonstrou nenhum sinal de nervosismo, nem de contentamento – 'Para o primeiro ano há uma atividade em dupla de ciências.' – As bocas de Toshihiro e Len se escancararam. Foi preciso que Yuy-kun e Chang cutucassem os garotos para eles perceberem que precisavam se levantar e pegar a atividade –'E vou fazer uma prova de inglês com o segundo ano.' – Yuy-kun e Chang levantaram-se calmamente e pegaram seus testes. Nenhum deles parecia muito preocupado.

Vinte minutos depois, ela recolheu a prova de inglês, – Yuy-kun havia acertados todas e Chang, um pouco mais que a metade – as expressões de Kian – ele acertou metade – e a atividade gramatical de Rumiko e Cia. A atividade em dupla ela não recolheu por que queria que Toshihiro e Len discutissem mais as respostas.

"Essa professora não sabe o que está fazendo" – Pensou Len, com raiva, enquanto voltava sua atenção para a folha em que era obrigado a trabalhar com Toshihiro. Eles não haviam terminado nem a primeira questão, tamanha eram as desavenças entre eles.

Zanxam-sensei explicou matéria, passou atividades, corrigiu. Quando a aula acabou, todos estavam exaustos, com exceção de Satsuki, que estava empolgada e ansiosa pela próxima aula. O humor de Toshihiro e Len estava realmente péssimo depois de entregar a atividade quase em branco, fruto de mais de uma hora de furiosas discussões. Os dois foram direto pro quarto sem falar com ninguém.

Agora que seus alunos já haviam ido embora, Zanxam-sensei calmamente guardava seu material. Um homem apareceu na porta da sala de aula e cumprimentou a professora, que sorriu de volta. Seu ar de sargento havia desaparecido agora que a aula terminara.

'Ohayou, Daitenji-san!' – Disse ela.

'Ohayou, Miko-chan.' – Respondeu o homem, entrando na sala. – 'Sabia que podia confiar em você. Excelente trabalho hoje com Toshihiro e Len.'

'Se você diz...' – A professora não estava muito certa se o homem estava sendo sincero. – 'Aqueles dois não perdem por esperar. Até o final do campeonato, eu tenho certeza que voltarão a ser o que era, ou não me chamo Miko Zanxam!'

Daitenji-san sorriu e pediu para acompanhar a professora durante o jantar. Os dois saíram da sala conversando animadamente.

No jantar, como já era de se esperar, todos estavam morrendo de fome depois de queimar os neurônios com Zanxam-sensei. As duas equipes foram direto para o restaurante do hotel depois da aula, que se encerrou às quatro e meia da tarde. Entre os Taichi, era difícil saber quem estava com o pior humor: Toshihiro ou Yuy-kun. Toshihiro não parava de falar naquela odiosa professora, sem perceber que ela estava a apenas algumas mesas de distância, junto com o Daitenji-san.

'Toshihiro, se eu fosse você, parava de falar assim da maravillhosa Miko Zanxam!' – Exclamou Ken. Ele sim havia percebido que a professora se encontrava a poucos metros de distância e provavelmente estava ouvindo tudo que falavam.

'Mas o que?' – Toshihiro foi apanhado de surpresa pela atitude do amigo.

'Nossa, Ken! Quem te viu, quem te vê!' – Exclamou Satsuki, dando palmadas amigáveis no ombro do garoto. Ela também não tinha visto a professora. – 'Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você. Essa professora é realmente maravilhosa! A melhor que eu já tive. Consegue impor respeito e mesmo assim transmitir calma e seriedade! Queria ser como ela...'

Enquanto Satsuki fazia cara de idiota ao imaginar-se no futuro como Zanxam-sensei, Ken e Rumiko trocavam risadinhas. Takashi chegou algum tempo depois e se juntou a seus colegas, aproveitando que mais uma vez Yuy-kun deixava o restaurante para não ser visto com os "pirralhos".

Em outra mesa, a reação de Len ao primeiro dia de aula foi semelhante à de Toshihiro. Ele estava definitivamente de mau humor. Jun foi a primeira a tomar coragem e falar com o garoto:

'Ah, não foi tão ruim assim, Len! A Zanxam-sensei até que não é ruim. Ela pode ser bem legal se você souber onde analisar...'

'Ah, claro...' – Devolveu o garoto com o já esperado sarcasmo. – 'Se você acha legal se sentir num quartel general das forças americanas que invadiram o Iraque há quatro dias atrás, então é mesmo uma aula bacana.'

O comentário de Len havia sido surpreendente até mesmo para sua equipe. Eles não sabiam que o garoto conseguia ler jornais ou ver tv em cantonês.

'Como você sabe que os Estados Unidos invadiram o Iraque há quatro dias, Len?' – Perguntou Chang, ansioso por mudar de assunto.

'Não sei se você lembra, mas minha mãe é de Hong Kong. Eu sei falar cantonês, pelo menos o suficiente para entender o noticiário. E tem também o canal em inglês...'

A Guerra do Iraque tornou-se o assunto em discussão na mesa dos Blue Fish durante o jantar, como previu Chang. Len e Jun achavam que a guerra não demoraria muito, mas temiam que as conseqüências fossem catastróficas. Chang tinha certeza que os iraquianos não se entregariam facilmente, Saddam tinha muitos aliados, e, mesmo se fosse derrubado, eles ainda lutariam por seu líder. Kian, que se considerava pequeno demais para entender dessas coisas, escuta tudo atentamente, para que pudesse participar de uma discussão futura.

Quando já estavam indo embora do restaurante, uma funcionária do hotel apareceu distribuindo panfletos que diziam que o ginásio da Baía de Cawsey, a região vizinha ao hotel, o mesmo onde aconteciam as lutas, estaria promovendo um evento público contrário à guerra e quem quisesse podia participar. Os Blue Fish se entreolharam e partiram em disparada para seu quarto. Aquela noite seria longa.

Os Taichi receberam os panfletos já no quarto. Estavam todos reunidos no quarto de Rumiko e Satsuki, já que Yuy-kun fazia cara feia toda a vez que eles tentavam fazer bagunça em seu quarto. Um funcionário do hotel bateu na porta e Takashi atendeu. Voltou trazendo o panfleto e entregou-o a Satsuki. Enquanto ela lia, seu sorriso se tornava cada vez maior.

'Pessoal, essa noite temos uma coisa importante para fazer.'

Depois de explicar para Ken e Takashi o que estava acontecendo no Iraque, já que os dois não tinham o costume de "perder tempo" lendo jornal e estavam completamente alheios ao que acontecia no mundo ao redor deles, os cinco decidiram se aprontar para participar da manifestação. Mas acabaram brigando, pois Rumiko e Satsuki achavam que seria mais interessante se todos vestissem roupas parecidas, mas Toshihiro e Ken defendiam a liberdade de expressão do indivíduo. A porta se abriu sem nenhum aviso e a cara de Yuy-kun surgiu no quarto.

'Perceberam a ironia de discutirem até mesmo antes de uma manifestação pela paz?' – Satsuki foi a única que percebeu, mas ele não estava bravo por causa do barulho que eles faziam, e sim por estarem discutindo ao invés de dar o exemplo e agir de forma pacífica.

'E o que você tem a ver com isso?' – Perguntou Ken, emburrado.

'Nada, mas eu achei que vocês deviam dar mais importância a um ato pela paz do que a roupa que vocês vão usar nele.'

Yuy-kun fechou a porta com um pouco mais de força, deixando seus companheiros um pouco mais pensativos.

'Acho que sei porque o Daitenji-san escolheu o Yuy-san para líder.' – Disse Satsuki, mais para si do que para os outros. – 'Bom, vamos nos mexer ou chegaremos tarde. Aposto que o Yuy-san está pronto há horas.'

Satsuki expulsou os garotos de seu quarto e trancou a porta. Ela e Rumiko decidiram usar a mesma roupa: o tênis da sorte, rosa e vermelho, uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e o casaco que Rumiko usara na final do Campeonato Japonês em sua luta contra Yuy-kun. Satsuki havia comprado um depois de ver o da amiga. Não é todo o dia que se tem um com motivo para vestir alguma coisa escrito "Pode esperar, tua vez vai chegar" com o desenho da cara chamusacada de George Bush, o presidente americano, sendo esmagada por uma bomba atômica.

Elas saíram do quarto e encontraram os garotos já prontos. Toshihiro estava todo de branco e segurava uma bandeira americana que ele pretendia queimar se achasse o lugar apropriado. Satsuki lhe lançou um olhar de censura e só não começou um sermão sobre os perigos que uma queima descuidada pode causar porque Ken soltou um gritinho agudo para chamar atenção. Quando todos passaram a encará-lo, pensaram que o garoto não tinha entendido muito bem o sentido daquele encontro noturno o ginásio. Usava uma calça verde-clara com remendos verde-escuro e uma camisa laranja escrito "What are you looking?" com as mangas multicoloridas. Felizmente, uma olhada mais atenta revelou que esse não era bem o caso. Em sua testa, quase escondida pela franja empapada de gel, havia uma faixa escrito "Paz no Iraque". Até mesmo Yuy-kun estava no clima. Apesar de vestir uma calça preta, seu casaco era branco e tinha uma caricatura do Bush se afogando em petróleo e alguém acendendo um fósforo. Takashi não demorou a aparecer. Vestia uma calça verde-escura e uma blusa vermelha escrito "DANGER! Growing-up Child" em preto. Ele usava a mesma faixa que Ken em sua cabeça.

Saindo do hotel, eles encontraram os Blue Fish, que, assim como Toshihiro, estavam totalmente de branco. Por um momento, as duas equipes ficaram tensas achando que eles começariam uma discussão.

'Vamos dar uma trégua por essa noite, Len.' – Sugeriu Toshihiro, estendendo a mão para o rival. Para alivio das equipes, Len apertou a mão do garoto.

'Só por essa noite.'

A duas equipes saíram juntas do hotel e entraram no ônibus reservado para os competidores ainda hospedados no hotel. A viagem até o ginásio foi curta e silenciosa. Do ônibus era possível ver as pessoas se dirigindo para o local da manifestação cantando, dançando, rindo alto ou conversando animadamente. Ninguém tinha coragem de dar espaço a um sentimento como ódio.

O ginásio estava lotado. A maioria das pessoas vestia branco e parecia ansiosa. O narrador das lutas do campeonato novamente estava em posição. Ele discursava animado um discurso que ridicularizava a ideologia de Bush "conseguir poder sem se importar com as conseqüências" e repetia ensinamentos de pacifistas como Ghandi. Len e Toshihiro ficaram lado a lado e aplaudiram com o mesmo fervor quando o homem terminou seu discurso. Quando os aplausos cessaram, o narrador pediu um minuto de silêncio pelas vítimas que a recém-iniciada guerra já havia feito e ainda faria.

A música Imagine, de John Lennon começou a tocar. A multidão começou a cantar junto, um fato surpreendente, pois a grande maioria das pessoas ali reunida era de crianças que talvez nem tivessem ouvido falar do ex-Beatle.

"Incrível ver tantas crianças envolvidas num assunto tão sério quanto esse..." – Pensou Rumiko enquanto a música ecoava em seus ouvidos e ela, de mãos dadas com Satsuki e Toshihiro, erguia os braços para acompanhar a música, como praticamente todas as pessoas ao seu redor faziam.

"As pessoas podem me achar avoada, desastrada, medrosa e até mesmo burra... Mas uma coisa que eu não admito é ver pessoas inocentes sendo feridas e mortas em nome da ganância de um único homem. Mesmo que Saddam Hussein seja um ditador, combater violência com mais violência não é certo, não vai levar a nada. Ainda mais quando uma guerra é criada como pretexto pra enriquecer certo americano filho duma p..."

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo fim da música. As pessoas começaram a conversar em voz alta entre elas, até o narrador retomar o controle e chamar alguns participantes do torneio para discursar. Representantes das equipes participantes foram chamadas pouco a pouco para dizer alguma coisa. Os Taichi deram um salto quando o narrador chamou alguém de sua equipe para falar.

'O que vamos fazer?' – Perguntou Ken, em pânico. – 'Não preparamos nada!'

'Quem disse?' – Era Yuy-kun. Havia um papel em sua mão. – 'Vocês deviam ler melhor os panfletos que lhes são entregues, idio...' – ele mudou de idéia no meio do caminho. Provavelmente queria evitar brigas naquela noite, assim como Len – 'crianças. Estava escrito que um membro de cada equipe deveria falar.'

'Ótimo, então você vai lá!' – Devolveu Ken, ainda emburrado com a arrogância do líder de sua equipe.

'Não. Quem vai é a Higurashi-chan.' – Disse ele, sério. Rumiko soltou um "O QUE?" que foi ouvido por todo o ginásio, mesmo sem nenhum microfone.

'Por que eu?' – Perguntou ela, tentando se recuperar do choque, agora com a voz baixa.

'Porque entre todos nós você é a que mais dá atenção para esse tipo de coisa, a que mais se envolveu com tudo, desde a final do mês passado.'

"Por que eu tenho essa sensação estranha de que esse cara está lendo meus pensamentos?" – Perguntou a garota para si mesmas enquanto se dirigia ao centro da arena, onde o narrador a aguardava com o microfone. Ela abriu o papel que Yuy-kun lhe dera e se preparou para começar a falar.

'O inimigo avança em sua direção com os canhões apontados para sua capital. As pessoas fogem como medo, mas muitas delas não têm para onde ir.' – Começou ela, um pouco nervosa. Não fazia idéia do que estava preste a dizer. Teria que confiar em Yuy-kun pela primeira vez na sua vida, e não estava nada contente com isso. Sua voz soava mais séria que o normal, até um pouco triste, reflexo do momento – 'Bombas que parecem estrelas cadentes no céu noturno acertam hospitais, escolas, bairros residenciais. É impossível saber se no dia seguinte seus amigos ainda estarão com você, se haverá comida na mesa, ou se você ainda vai estar lá. Soldados são mal vistos, de qualquer um dos lados. Quem são os aliados? As pessoas que ainda lutam nas ruas mesmo depois que seu exército reconheceu a derrota? Ou as pessoas que dizem querer nos libertar, mas até agora só causaram ainda mais destruição? A capital foi tomada. O aliados vencera a guerra, deixando para trás um mar de sangue e destruição. O líder inimigo, acuado, decide que não adianta mais lutar, e se suicida com um tiro ao se ver encurralado.'

Todos estavam chocados pelo que Rumiko lia. Eles bebiam cada palavra pensando que ela mencionava o provável futuro da guerra. Satsuki lançou um olhar de esgoela para Yuy-kun. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém tão frio como ele podia escrever isso. Rumiko continuou falando:

'Essa podia ser a Guerra do Iraque, seu trágico desfecho. Mas se isso se tornar realidade, então só ficará provado que a história tende a se repetir enquanto nós cometemos os mesmos erros do passado, quando devíamos ter aprendido com eles. A Segunda Guerra Mundial foi dada por encerrada quando Hitler se suicidou após a tomada de Berlim. Ele era um ditador que subiu ao poder de forma legal, acabou com a liberdade de seu país e não hesitava em dificultar a vida das pessoas que não pertenciam à raça Ariana, quando não as matava. Os aliados lutaram contra eles e venceram, mas a destruição não foi pouca. Saddam Hussein, iraquiano, tirou a liberdade da maioria dos muçulmanos sunitas de seu país, favorecendo os xiitas. E agora? Vamos estourar uma guerra para acabar com ele e de quebra com metade da população iraquiana? Vamos lançar bombas com poder de arrasar uma cidade e causar mutações genéticas nos sobreviventes?'

Rumiko parou de ler, assustada com o silêncio que a rodeava. A multidão estava hipnotizada por seu discurso. Ela nunca havia passado por isso, nunca fora boa em escrever esse tipo de coisa. Faltava pouco agora. Tomando fôlego, ela leu o último parágrafo:

'Agora é olho por olho e dente por dente. Daqui pra frente, combateremos a violência com violência. Usaremos armas de alta tecnologia, enquanto nosso inimigo só possui armamentos ultrapassados. Nossa força militar irá superá-los num instante. Afundaremos Saddam, não importa quantas vidas paguem o preço. Assim, abriremos caminho para a paz mundial. Afinal, se George W. Bush obtiver todo o petróleo que deseja, nenhum outro país precisará ser atacado. O Iraque será um sacrifício, trazendo finalmente a paz mundial e enterrando Bush em seus dólares vermelhos.'

Quando Rumiko terminou de ler, todos aplaudiram. A garota voltou corada para junto de sua equipe, tentando se esconder das pessoas que ficavam dando tapinhas nas suas costas e cumprimentando-a enquanto passava.

'Agora eu sei porque você não foi lá ler!' – Exclamou Rumiko, quase explodindo em cima de Yuy-kun, que mantinha sua pose de sério.

'Falando nisso...' – Começou Satsuki, tentando evitar que Rumiko tentasse fazer alguma coisa. – 'É meio difícil acreditar que você escreveu uma coisa assim, me desculpe por dizer, Yuy-san, mas isso não se parece nada com a imagem que você passa pra gente.'

'É!' – Concordou Ken, se aproximando do grupo. – 'Eu sempre achei que você estava louco pra nos matar na primeira oportunidade, além daquela história de ser sempre o mais forte... achei que você não estava nem aí pra essa guerra.'

'Uma coisa é ser o mais forte por seus próprios méritos, outra coisa é atropelar todo mundo para conseguir poder. São duas coisas diferentes.' – Respondeu ele, sempre sério. – 'Eu não pretendo atropelar ninguém pra ser forte, vou conseguir isso sozinho.'

'Cara... falou o senhor auto-confiança!' – Comentou Toshihiro, provocando risinhos de seus colegas.

Len não demorou muito a discursar. Em suas palavras, Toshihiro pode sentir uma provocação disfarçada com relação a sua pessoa, mas não se importou. Len, assim como ele, também queria que a guerra acabasse com o mínimo possível de feridos, sem no entanto aceitar um dos lados para lutar. Entre apoiar Bush ou Saddam, ele escolheu o lado neutro, apenas torcendo para que o número de vidas perdidas fosse o menos possível, em ambos os lados. Naquela época, nenhum deles fazia idéia que a guerra duraria apenas três meses, até a prisão de Saddam, que seria julgado por uma corte internacional. As armas que Bush tanto falou que o iraquiano continha nunca foram achadas, e alguns anos depois a fraude no relatório que relatava isso foi descoberta. Mas, como Chang previu, iraquianos leais a Saddam continuaram lutando contra os soldados americanos e seus aliados. As mortes não pararam mesmo depois do fim oficial da guerra. Em 2005, o Iraque pôde eleger um presidente, mas a ocupação americana ainda não estava terminada e quase todo o dia notícias de mortes causadas por homens-bomba enchiam os noticiários do mundo.

Depois da manifestação, uma surpresa para os beybladers. Uma das lutas do torneio se realizaria a partir daquele momento. Os adversários eram a equipe vietnamita Saigon, que levava o nome da antiga capital do país, mudada para Ho Shi Ming após a derrota dos sul-vietnamitas, apoiados pelos americanos, na Guerra do Vietnã, contra os Al Qaeda, uma equipe que admitiu publicamente que pretendia provocar os americanos em todas as suas ações. Os vietnamitas acabaram ganhando a disputa por dois rounds a um. Eles seriam os próximos adversários dos Blue Fish no torneio.

Os Taichi lutariam no dia seguinte contra os Namastê, da Índia. A volta para o hotel foi bastante diferente da ida. Com o clima de paz desfeito pela luta., as duas equipes tiveram que voltar em horários separados para não se atacarem. Len e os Blue Fish ficaram um pouco mais no ginásio para cumprimentar os adversários e os Taichi voltaram correndo para o hotel, antes que o Toshihiro explodisse de raiva.

25 de março, terça-feira. Luta dos Taichi.

Rumiko e Satsuki acordaram cedo. Havia alguma coisa no quarto vizinho que estava fazendo muito barulho. Elas se vestiram e foram ver o que era. A primeira coisa que viram foi Yuy-kun encostado na parede ao lado do quarto, com a sua habitual cara de irritação. Lá dentro, Ken estava tendo um ataque de sonambulismo, e estava na cama de Toshihiro falando coisas sem sentido, como "Mooorra Seiya!" ou "Kore ga ore no nindou datte baio!". Toshihiro estava caído em baixo da cama com os pés quase encostando na cabeça totalmente perdido. Rumiko gritou ao vê-lo daquele jeito, mas ele negou sentir dor ou algo do gênero.

Os gritos de Ken estavam ficando irritantes. Depois de imitar Saga de Gêmeos e Naruto, Ken repetiu algumas das frases de Yusuke Urameshi, Sakura Kinomoto e até o "Ryokai" de Heero Yuy e o "Senta!" de Kagome Higurashi. Os Taichi nunca haviam tido tanto trabalho com o garoto antes. Ken subiu na janela e soltou um "A Equipe Rocket está decolando de novo!" Estava pronto para fazer o que estava dizendo.

'Ele está passando dos limites!' – Gritou Rumiko, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Estava com medo do que poderia acontecer se Ken resolvesse mesmo pular. Toshihiro e Yuy-kun se aproximaram do garoto. Toshihiro segurou firmemente o amigo enquanto Yuy-kun lhe dava um cascudo na cabeça. Ken desmaiou e foi colocado novamente na cama. A idéia de Yuy-kun era amarrá-lo lá, mas Rumiko achou que isso era muita crueldade e o garoto deu de ombros.

Com Ken ainda "dormindo", os Taichi desceram para o café da manhã. Os Blue Fish já estavam lá. Pra variar, Toshihiro e Len fazem cara de ameaça, censurados por uma Rumiko com cara de poucos amigos e uma Jun com os punhos levantados ameaçadoramente na direção da cabeça dos garotos. Os Taichi arrumaram um lugar o mais longe possível dos garotos. O café da manhã não podia ter sido melhor, pelo menos para Len e Toshihiro. Daitenji-san adentrou o restaurante e avisou as duas equipes que a professora, devido a assuntos urgentes, não poderia dar aula naquele dia.

Com a manhã livre, os Taichi resolveram treinar antes de sua luta. Eles acordaram Ken, que ficou emburrado por ter perdido o café, e seguiram para a arena montada na cobertura. Ela estava vazia.

'Ótimo. Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos treinar pontaria!' – Exclamou Satsuki, empilhando várias latinhas de refrigerante com areia em cima de uma mesa com a ajuda de Takashi. – 'Vamos ver como vocês se saem no lançamento. Tem dez latinas aqui. Vamos ver quantas vocês conseguem derrubar em um lançamento.'

Ken, cheio de si, pediu para ser o primeiro. Ele preparou Fenrochi e o lançou. Atingiu apenas a parte mais alta da pirâmide de latas, derrubando quatro delas.

'Mal, Ken...' – Disse Toshihiro, dando um tapa no ombro do amigo e se preparando para lançar enquanto Takashi repunha as latas no lugar. Satsuki estava com Fran no pescoço e usava fones de ouvido, para que somente ela pudesse ouvir o que a fera-bit dizia. Estava com uma prancheta em mãos e fazia anotações frenéticas.

'Pronto, Toshihiro?' – Perguntou Takashi, esperando pelo sinal de positivo do amigo. – 'Um, dois, três, Go Shoot!'

Toshihiro Lançou Fenku na parte mais baixa da pirâmide, usando uma espécie de pensamento lógico que Ken parecia não ter desenvolvido ainda. Ele derrubou sete latas. Satsuki passou a escrever ainda mais rápido. Takashi demorou um pouco mais para juntar as latas dessa vez.

'Certo, Rumiko. Toshihiro pelo visto já teve uma idéia de como fazer para derrubar todas as latas de uma pirâmide. Será que você consegue pensar em outro meio?' – Perguntou Takashi, sorrindo. Ele adorava criar desafios para seus amigos.

'Eu não sei...' – Respondeu Rumiko, um pouco insegura. Ela preparou Fenki ainda tentando pensar em um meio. Quando Takashi deu a ordem de lançar, Rumiko, nervosa, puxou a cremalheira com o máximo de força que tinha, sem nem ao menos olhar para onde sua beyblade estava indo. Os gritos surpresos de seus colegas a fizeram tomar coragem de olhar o que estava acontecendo.

Todas as latas estavam no chão, algumas delas com um grande rombo por onde a areia estava saindo. Satsuki estava novamente escrevendo feito louca. Escrevia tão rápido que provavelmente não seria capaz de utilizar essa mão no dia seguinte. Todos os outros, inclusive Yuy-kun, olhavam abismados para as latas no chão.

'O que aconteceu?' – Perguntou Rumiko, confusa.

'Sua beyblade abriu um rombo nas latas empilhadas, desceu feito um míssil rasgando a pilha do centro. As latas que estava em volta devem ter caído por causa do impacto.' – Disse Toshihiro, ainda olhando para o cenário de destruição que a garota causara.

'Como você fez isso, Rumiko?' – Perguntou Ken, agora com um brilho suspeito no olhar.

'Eu não sei!' – Respondeu ela, atônica. – 'Takashi me assustou com aquele desafio e eu lancei a beyblade sem olhar para o que eu estava fazendo, com medo de passar vergonha...'

'Bom, fique tranqüila que vergonha você não passa...'

Demorou mais algum tempo para arranjar mais latas de refrigerante para a vez de Yuy-kun. Assim como na vez de Rumiko, Takashi desafiou o líder a encontrar outro jeito de derrubar as dez latas. Tranqüilo até demais, Yuy-kun preparou Fenhir e o lançou. A beyblade do garoto parou em cima da lata que ficava mais ao topo da pirâmide e passou a forçá-la para baixo. A lata foi caindo e forçando as outras latas no processo. Logo, as dez latas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Satsuki soltou um berro quando rasgou a folha em que estava escrevendo, tamanha a força que colocava no braço.

Depois disso, eles colocaram as latas pelo chão e fizeram as beyblades derrubarem-nas numa corrida. Todos se saíram muito bem nesse teste. Na hora do almoço, Rumiko, Toshihiro e Ken apostaram corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro ao restaurante e pegava a comida, passando em seguida para uma competição de quem come mais. Yuy-kun sentou-se novamente bem longe dos garotos e saiu do restaurante o mais rápido que pôde assim que terminou de comer. Satsuki, Takashi e Fran, já de volta ao pescoço do dono, discutiam o resultado do treino daquele dia.

Com a tarde livre, tudo que os garotos menos queriam fazer era treinar de novo. Apenas Toshihiro pareceu disposto a repetir a dose. Ele saiu do restaurante dizendo que procuraria Yuy-kun para treinar com ele. Rumiko foi dar aquela "siesta" até as duas e meia da tarde. Satsuki aproveitou para estudar no quarto silencioso. Ken ficou sozinho no quarto dos meninos assistindo um DVD que recebera por encomenda de seus pais. Teriam até às duas e meia para fazer o que quisessem antes de sair para o ginásio.

Eles conseguiram deixar o hotel na hora marcada e chegaram no ginásio sem problemas. No vestiário, encontram os Namastê, seus adversários indianos, já prontos. A primeira impressão que tiveram dos opontentes não foi umas das melhores. As suas beyblades eram de plástico pouco resistente e fino, montadas de última hora, como observou Fran. Eles pareciam ser bem pobres.

O narrador chamou os competidores. O primeiro a lutar seria Ken. Seu adversário seria o líder da equipe, Fari Ahn Fan, um garoto bem maior que ele, maior até que Yuy-kun. Ele Devia ter uns quinze anos, mais ou menos. Era alto, tinha o cabelo raspado, mas começando a crescer novamente. Seus olhos davam uma impressão de calma e tranqüilidade, o que afastou qualquer temor que Ken pudesse ter tido. Até mesmo Rumiko ficou calma.

"Hey, mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu não posso ficar com essa cara de idiota na frente do meu adversário, eu tenho que ganhar!" – Pensava Ken enquanto preparava sua beyblade para o lançamento. Ele já havia perdido uma luta, não gostaria de perder mais uma vez.

Depois da ordem do juiz, as beyblades foram lançadas. A beyblade de Fan era lenta. Ken nem se deu ao trabalho de esperar ela atacar. A beyblade de seu adversário sofreu o primeiro golpe. Nada aconteceu. O segundo. E nada. Três, quatro ataques sucessivos, mas nada acontecia com a beyblade de Fan. A beyblade do indiano devia ser feita de um material pouco resistente, não devia, em teoria, resistir a nenhum ataque. Era por isso que Ken estava novamente abandonando sua estratégia defensiva. Ele não esperava que o adversário agüentasse. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? O que era isso? Eram tantas as dúvidas na cabeça de Ken que ele não conseguiu ouvir os gritos de seus amigos avisando a derrota eminente. Não deu outra. Com um ataque, a beyblade de Ken saiu da arena, para espanto geral.

'O que foi aquilo?' – Perguntou Ken, ao voltar, em estado de choque, para o banco de sua equipe.

'Não me pergunte...' – Respondeu Takashi. Todos olharam para Fran, que não falou nada. Takashi achou que a fera-bit não sabia, mas ele havia abaixado o volume do walkman antes da luta sem perceber. Ninguém sabia que a fera-bit estava gritando histericamente com a solução para os problemas dos garotos.

'Você é a próxima, Rumiko.' – Disse Satsuki, tentando parecer gentil para que a amiga não saísse gritando para todos os lados como uma histérica. Inútil. Rumiko saiu sim gritando como uma histérica ao redor do banco até Yuy-kun forçá-la a se sentar novamente.

'Você consegue, Higurashi-chan. Só não subestime o adversário como o tonto do Urashima-kun.' – Disse o líder, como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio. A garota achou melhor encarar a luta antes que suas pernas cedessem de vez.

O adversário de Rumiko era Pahma Danh. Ele aparentava não ter mais do que nove anos. Tinha uma vasta cabeleira castanha. Ao contrário de seu companheiro de equipe, ele parecia agressivo. Rumiko sentiu arrepios.

A japonesa tinha que ganhar, senão sua equipe seria desclassificada. O nervosismo pesava em seus ombros e ela sentia todos os olhares dos Taichi voltados para ela. Por que era sempre ela que ficava encarregada de resolver os assuntos importantes? Por que não podiam mandar o Yuy-kun ou o Toshihiro, que eram sempre mais decididos e confiantes, além de experientes? Suas indagações foram interrompidas pelo grito do juiz. Era hora da luta.

Rumiko começou igual a Ken, mesmo sendo advertida do contrário. Muitos ataques sucessivos, mas nenhum dano à beyblade adversária. Rumiko não sabia o que fazer. Ela pediu ajuda. Todos olharam para Yuy-kun, que estava sentando no banco, mas não estava prestando muita atenção na luta, como se aquilo fosse intediante.

'Se você pensar, Higurashi, vai encontrar a resposta. Todos nós conhecemos muito bem essa tática.' – A arrogância de Yuy-kun estava atingindo seu limite, pelo menos para seus companheiros de equipe. Ele estava com um ar irritante de sabe-tudo pior que o de Satsuki ao gabaritar uma atividade, dando a entender que realmente sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se recusava a falar, indiretamente chamando todos de incompetentes por precisarem de ajuda.

Rumiko não conseguia pensar, não era uma característica sua. Seu adversário estava deixando-a muito preocupada. De repente, surgiu uma luz na cabeça de Ken e ele se apressou em contar para a amiga:

'Hey, Rumiko! Eu sei o que é isso! Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça na minha luta pra não perceber que eles estão usando os meus próprios truques! Eles têm um escudo de defesa fortalecido, assim como eu!'

A mente de Rumiko também clareou. Tentou lembrar-se da única vez em que vira seu amigo ser derrotado, na semifinal do Torneio de Classificação do Japão, contra Yuy-kun. Ken havia sido derrotado por que o ataque do inimigo era forte demais para a sua defesa. Yuy-kun estava usando a sua fera-bit na ocasião. Rumiko tinha que fazer o mesmo. Chamou Fenki, que, refletindo os pensamentos da dona, estava ansioso para lutar. Graças a Ken, ela ganhou e sua equipe ainda tinha chances.

Agora era a vez de Toshihiro. Ele tentou evitar ao máximo a utilização de sua fera-bit, mas a sua adversária, Samantha Patty Tsui Salvatore Fagundes Sahn, usava o mesmo tipo de ataque de seus colegas de equipe. A indiana descendente de ingleses, japoneses e italianos por parte de mãe e de português e alguma aldeia do sul da África do Sul por parte de pai não teve chances contra a poderosa fera-bit de Toshihiro.

Os Taichi ganharam mais uma vez, e lutariam novamente na nova fase do torneio, que teria oitavas de final, quartas de final, semifinal e a grande final, fase essa que se iniciaria no mês de abril. Felizes por garantirem sua vaga, os Taichi, sem Yuy-kun, fizeram muito barulho durante o jantar, até serem expulsos do restaurante por um dos funcionários. A festa continuou no quarto das meninas. O quinteto só foi dormir de madrugada, depois de comer muito chocolate guardado do teste de iniciação de Takashi.

* * *

_Finalmente as lutas começaram, embora eu tenha que admitir que não estão exatamente "emocionantes". Mas a grande final está logo aí, em mais três capítulos. Aí a originalidade vai aparecer._

_Essa é uma das ocasiões em que eu aproveitei para falar um pouco sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo naquela época. 2003 parece tão distante agora, não é mesmo? Agora que vemos notícias de bombas explodindo todos os dias na capital daquele país. Meu modo de pensar é igual ao de Toshihiro, prefiro não apoiar ninguém, mas não queria ver pessoas inocentes morrendo daquele jeito. Ah, sim, eu não gosto muito de americanos, apesar de ter um tio que nasceu lá (casado com a irmã mais nova da minha mãe). _

_Eu dei uma pista aqui de onde saíram os nomes dos Taichi. Acho que ficou meio óbvio para quem estava atento. Tudo culpa da minha falta de criatividade. _

_No próximo capítulo, um pouco do que o Len realmente pensa sobre Toshihiro. Seus verdadeiros sentimentos se chocam com suas crenças quando o garoto trançado passa por dificuldades. _

_Pelo amor de Deus, se tem alguém lendo essa coisa, deixe um review! Por favor!_

_James Hiwatari_


	8. Sentimentos reprimidos e problemas

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**SENTIMENTOS OPRIMIDOS; O COMEÇO DOS PROBLEMAS PARA TAICHI**

Quarta-feira, 26 de março. Sala de aula.

Zanxam-sensei comprara um Mapa Mundi, e o trabalho do dia era fazer uma pesquisa sobre algum país de clima tropical. Toshihiro e Len novamente foram obrigados a trabalhar em duplas e saíram muito irritados da aula.

'Ah, não fica assim, Toshihiro! Quer apostar quanto que ela só quer ajudar vocês?' – Perguntou Satsuki. Eles estavam agora numa lanchonete, não muito longe do restaurante, mas ainda dentro do hotel, para ter um lanche antes da janta e acalmar os ânimos.

'Ah, claro.' – Respondeu ele, sarcástico. – 'E eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa!'

'Bom, a páscoa está chegando, se você não se lembra. Bom saber que teremos um coelhinho perto de nós para dar quantos ovos nós quisermos!' – Disse Ken, arrancando risos de seus colegas.

Mas o humor de Toshihiro estava destinado a sofrer mais altos e baixos. Daitenji-san não demorou muito a aparecer e convidar os garotos para conhecer a parte da cidade que ficava no continente. Toshihiro deu um salto da cadeira e saiu correndo em direção à entrada na mesma hora. Quando chegou lá, porém...

'Len? Não me diga que vocês também vão?'

'Ah, eu não acredito que o Daitenji-san convidou vocês também! Ele deve estar louco!' – Grunhiu Len em resposta, as bochechas se tornando ameaçadoramente vermelhas.

'Eu não acredito na minha sorte...' – Exclamou Toshihiro, rapidamente desviando os olhos do garoto. – 'Se eu não estivesse com tanta vontade de atravessar essa ponte, te garanto que preferiria não ir.'

Os outros Taichi chegaram logo depois e não puderam disfarçar o espanto ao ver que Len e Toshihiro estavam juntos sem fazer escândalo. Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei acompanharam as crianças no passeio, que poderia ter sido sem dúvida muito mais divertido sem as seguidas provocações de Len para Toshihiro ou de Toshihiro para Len. Era quase impossível para os Blue Fish entender como dois garotos que antes se gostavam tanto agora se odiavam.

O museu de história de Hong Kong foi sem dúvida o ponto mais divertido e interativo da excursão. Zanxam-sensei mandou seus alunos prestarem bastante atenção nas coisas do museu, pois mais tarde faria um trabalho com seus alunos. Eles também passaram por um templo e um parque, onde as duas equipes puderam pela primeira vez ficar separadas. No fim do dia, Toshihiro não estava mais tão feliz por visitar o continente.

Sexta-feira, 28 de março. Luta dos Blue Fish.

Para ver a força da equipe de Len, Toshihiro e Rumiko foram mandados para o ginásio como espectadores. Os outros Taichi ficaram no hotel. Ken e Takashi assistiram os DVDs de Ken, que chegavam pelo menos uma vez por semana, Satsuki ficou estudando novamente em seu quarto e Yuy-kun sumiu das vistas de todos, provavelmente estava treinando.

A equipe adversária era a "Fica fora disso!", uma equipe mau-humorada do norte da China. Todos os integrantes eram trigêmeos de dezoito anos, Ming, Ping e Ching.

Chang enfrentaria Ming. Os dois chineses tinham quase a mesma altura. Chang era poucos centímetros mais baixo. Essa era sua principal característica. Há cerca de dois anos, começara a crescer num ritmo muito acelerado. Poucas pessoas acreditavam que ele tinha apenas quatorze anos quando o viam, a maioria dizia que ele tinha dezessete. O que eles tinham de igualdade em tamanho, tinham em força. A luta até que foi disputada, mas Chang acabou perdendo no final.

Jun seria a próxima. Seu adversário, Ping, já chegou dizendo que venceria e que lutar com garotas não tinha graça. Jun ficou com raiva:

'Eu vou te mostrar o quão forte uma garota pode ser! Vou deixar Kaluz falar por mim!'

A luta começou tensa. As duas beyblades se chocaram violentamente repetidas vezes. A beyblade marrom do adversário de Jun tinha um anel de ataque muito grande, o que causava um impacto maior na beyblade branca. Jun chamou Kaluz, sua fera-bit golfinho, que derrotou Ping e manteve os Blue Fish na luta.

'Nunca julgue seu adversário pela aparência!' – Exclamou Jun enquanto era abraçada por Len e Kian. Seu olhar estava dirigido para seu adversário, cujo rosto estava completamente vermelho de raiva.

Len era o próximo. Logo que a luta começou, ele percebeu o ponto fraco de seu adversário: sua beyblade tinha um buraco no anel de ataque, provavelmente causado por uma luta. Com muita concentração, Len invocou sua fera-bit e acertou aquele ponto, ganhando a luta e classificando a sua equipe para a próxima fase. Nas arquibancadas, Toshihiro ficou, embora não quisesse admitir, feliz com o resultado. Ele e Rumiko deixaram o ginásio comentando lances da luta que podiam ser aproveitados por sua equipe.

No domingo, penúltimo dia do mês, houve um jantar comemorativo no hotel, em homenagem às equipes que passaram para a segunda fase. Ken e Rumiko disputaram para ver quem comia mais. Rumiko ganhou. Todo seu nervosismo e ansiedade estavam sendo colocados na comida. Ela comeu sete pratos e Ken sofreu para terminar o sexto. No dia seguinte, obviamente, os dois acordaram com dor de barriga e ficaram o dia inteiro na cama. Os outros Taichi tiveram que treinar sozinhos.

A primeira luta dessa segunda fase se realizou terça-feira. Foi entre os Pieongyang e os Seul, ambas coreanas, porém a primeira era do norte e a segunda, do sul. Elas levavam o nome de suas capitais e lutaram com máximo afinco, pois desde a Guerra da Coréia, nos anos cinqüenta, seus países se recusavam a ter qualquer tipo de relação. Após meia hora de confrontos, os sul-coreanos venceram.

Quarta-feira houve a luta dos Drácula versus os Blue Fish. Aproveitando-se que todos os Taichi se encontravam no ginásio, Len pediu para que seus companheiros usassem parte da força de suas feras-bit. Nos três rounds, as beyblades dos garotos de Laos que se vestiam como vampiros foram completamente destruídas.

Na luta do dia três os ICQ ganharam muito facilmente dos Jirai Bumo, tendo que lutar novamente na segunda, dia quatorze.

Sexta-feira a luta entre os americanos E.R. e os indianos Budha chamou muita atenção. A equipe E.R. estava participando do torneio porque moravam em Taiwan, mas eram americanos. Muitos dos competidores mais puristas eram contrários à aquela participação. Lutando contra a opinião pública, os americanos venceram por dois rounds a um.

No fim de semana não havia lutas, tempo para todos descansarem ou treinarem ainda mais duro. Ainda faltavam quatro lutas para serem definidas todas as quartas de final. Os Blue Fish, que seriam os primeiros a lutar na próxima etapa, foram uma das equipes que optaram por aumentar o treinamento. Len estava muito confiante na vitória, mas mesmo assim queria se garantir. Com exceção de Kian, que reclamou quase toda a hora, a equipe parecia estar satisfeita com o regime de treinamento organizado pelo líder.

Os Taichi, com exceção de Satsuki e Yuy-kun, não estavam muito a fim de perder o domingo treinando. A dupla saiu de manhã pela manhã bem cedo no sábado e voltou quase no fim do almoço. Os dois pareciam cansados, porém satisfeitos. Os olhos de Satsuki brilhavam. Rumiko, Ken, Toshihiro e Takashi ficaram o fim de semana inteiro jogando futebol. Toshihiro, que jogava de zagueiro na seleção de sua escola – mesma que Len era o goleiro e Jun, atacante – estava se divertindo vendo a habilidade de Rumiko – ou a falta dela – e de Ken. O último até que jogava alguma coisa. Conseguia ao menos chutar a bola. Rumiko nem isso. Ela conseguiu tropeçar no próprio pé antes de encostar na bola. Takashi, que não gosta de nenhum tipo de esporte, ficou apenas observando e rindo muito junto com Fran. Foi um dos fins de semana mais divertidos que eles já tiveram.

Durante a noite, Ken e Rumiko fizeram outra competição de quem come mais, e desta vez Ken levou a melhor. Rumiko estava estressada por causa do futebol e mal encostou em seu prato, preferindo xingar todas as bolas de futebol que gostavam de dificultar sua vida. Mas seu humor melhorou no dia seguinte, quando viu que Ken estavam passando mal e não foi capaz de levantar-se para ir ao ginásio e lutar.

7 de abril, segunda-feira. Luta dos Taichi.

Na cidade estava havendo uma epidemia de pneumonia asiática. Rumiko estava meio paranóica com relação à doença. Queria sair por aí de máscara, como via as pessoas a sua volta fazerem. De manhã quando acordou, ela colocou uma das máscaras que estavam distribuindo em um posto de saúde próximo e voltou saltitante para o hotel, sentindo-se finalmente segura.

'Ah, Rumiko, você ainda meio desinformada...'

Era Takashi novamente com seu olhar maléfico de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa. Rumiko nem teve tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Antes que pudesse perceber, Takashi já havia forçado-a a tirar a máscara dizendo que estava provado que elas não eram realmente protetoras. Ela estava realmente desesperada achando que qualquer um poderia contaminá-la – o que não era realmente mentira. Por sorte, Satsuki percebeu a brincadeira do garoto, que ria embaixo da mesa, e acalmou a amiga antes que as conseqüências se tornassem irreversíveis. Ela deu um puxão de orelha em Takashi, que ficou reclamando pelo resto do dia.

Acalmados os ânimos, a equipe se dirigiu ao ginásio, onde eles lutariam contra os Constantinopla, da Turquia, um trio de garotos muito estranhos. Ken não estava com eles, o que significava que o líder dos Taichi teria que fazer sua estréia.

Na primeira luta, Toshihiro enfrentou Cézar, um garoto de treze anos com uma coroa de louro na cabeça que usava roupas do Império Romano. Sua beyblade tinha um anel de ataque parecido com o Coliseu. Cézar começou atacando, e usou o ataque Gladiador Selvagem, que acertava a beyblade inimiga com uma for igual a dos gladiadores romanos. Toshihiro realizou excelente manobra evasiva e escapou do ataque por pouco. A beyblade do adversário quebrou o chão da arena e se quebrou também. Um a zero para os Taichi.

'Sua vez, Yuy-kun. Mostra pra gente o que você andou treinando.' – Disse Toshihiro ao voltar para o banco de sua equipe. Assim como seus companheiros, eles estavam ansiosos para ver o poder do líder. E não se decepcionaram. Como era de se esperar, Yuy-kun foi mudo e voltou calado, mas a luta não durou nem três segundos. As duas beyblades se encontraram ainda no ar e Fenhir tirou a adversária, que pertencia a um garoto de quatorze anos chamado Brutos, da arena. Os Taichi garantiram assim sua participação na próxima fase.

'Agora vai, Rumiko. E sem medo, viu!' – Disse Toshihiro novamente, assumindo a postura de líder. Entre risadinhas, a garota se encaminhou para sua luta mais tranqüila do que nunca agora que ninguém dependia dela.

Seu adversário era Constântino, o líder da equipe. Se essa luta valesse alguma coisa, Rumiko estaria encrencada. Logo no começo da luta, o seu adversário quase empurrou Fenki para fora da arena. Rumiko estava tão tranqüila que parte de sua força parecia ter evaporado. Seu adversário com cara de imperador estava começando a assustá-la.

Nessa hora, Ken apareceu na arquibancada. Ele estava verde e com cara de que vomitaria se visse algo desagradável. Quando ele viu Rumiko, acabou vomitando mesmo. A garota ficou tão assustada que mandou seu beyblade atacar com força total, vencendo a luta. Eles lutariam novamente na terça, dia 15. O adversário seria decidido no dia seguinte.

Os Taichi não sabiam se ralhavam ou agradeciam a Ken por ter aparecido no ginásio enjoado daquele jeito.

Na hora da janta, foi a vez de Toshihiro sentir um enjôo muito forte. Ele quase desmaiou em cima da comida. Yuy-kun e Ken, que estava muito melhor depois de se julgar o responsável pela vitória de três a zero de sua equipe, levaram-no para o quarto enquanto o pai de Takashi chamava um médico.

'O que você acha disso, Len?' – Perguntou Kian ao líder de sua equipe. Os Blue Fish estavam assistindo a tentativa dos Taichi de ajudar o companheiro do outro lado do restaurante.

'Bem feito pra ele.' – Respondeu o garoto, com um sorriso perigoso em seus lábios. – 'Aposto que passou mal porque o próprio corpo está se revoltando contra suas atitudes.'

'Pois então devia ser você a ficar enjoado.' – sussurrou Kian de modo que só ele pudesse ouvir.

Depois disso, nenhum dos chineses falou. Len continuou assistindo os Taichi até que Toshihiro fosse removido para o quarto. Em seguida, ele também subiu, dizendo que tinha esquecido alguma coisa no quarto. O que ele queria mesmo era descobrir o que o rival tinha. Detestaria ter que admitir, mas estava muito preocupado.

'Bem, o que o garoto tem por enquanto é apenas uma gripe.' – Anunciou o médico após examinar Toshihiro em seu quarto. Os Taichi e Daitenji-san estavam próximos ouvindo cada palavra com muita atenção. – 'Mas ele precisa se cuidar, ou isso pode piorar e virar até uma pneumonia. Sua febre está alta, passa dos trinta e nove graus, ele inspira cuidados. Gostaria que algum adulto responsável passe a noite aqui.'

'Não se preocupe, doutor. Tenho certeza que Yuy-kun saberá o que fazer.' – Disse o Daitenji-san olhando para o líder dos Taichi, que se mantinha um pouco mais afastado, mas ainda vigilante.

'Nem pensar que eu vou perder meu sono pra cuidar de um bebê que não sabe cuidar de si mesmo.' – Responde Yuy-kun sem pestanejar, com um pouco de revolta em sua voz.

'Mas... Yuy-san...' – Satsuki tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram travadas em sua garganta.

'Por favor, Koichi Yuy. Toshihiro é de sua equipe. Aja como um líder e ajude-o.' – Pela primeira vez o Daitenji-san mostrava sinais de desagrado. – 'Tenho certeza que Toshihiro não se recusaria a ajudá-lo se estivesse em seu lugar.'

'É, sei...'

Yuy-kun permaneceu impassível enquanto seus colegas sufocaram risinhos por causa da última fala do presidente da BBA.

'Ken também irá ajudá-lo. Qualquer coisa, peça para me chamarem.'

'Hey, eu não disse que...'

'Nos vemos amanhã, com sorte. Boa noite.'

Daitenji-san foi embora do quarto sem deixar espaço para Yuy-kun argumentar. As meninas, percebendo a tempestade que estava por vir, saíram do quarto, assim como Takashi.

'Ótimo. Agora virei babá de bebezinhos que não sabem se cuidar e tenho como ajudante um pateta.'

Ken não fez nenhum comentário para não irritar mais ainda o garoto. Aquela seria uma longa noite. Yuy-kun deitou-se e apanhou um livro para ler, checando a temperatura de Toshihiro a cada hora aproximadamente, enquanto Ken assistia todos os seus DVDs. Antes das cinco da manhã, ele estava dormindo sentado no chão. Yuy-kun passou a noite em claro. Mesmo a contra-gosto, não se atrevia a desobedecer as ordens de um superior.

Quando Daitenji-san bateu na porta dos garotos, às seis e meia, Ken acordou assustado achando que invasores do planeta Gork estavam atacando. Enquanto todos tomavam café da manhã, Yuy-kun ficou no quarto para ter algumas horas de sono antes da aula.

Era terça-feira, dia oito de abril. A luta dos possíveis adversários dos Taichi seria naquela tarde. Para mostrar a seus companheiros que não estava cansado, Yuy-kun pediu para ir ao ginásio, acompanhado de Takashi.

As equipes eram Saddan Hussen e Ghandi. Nos dias de hoje, ver um grupo a favor da ditadura iraquiana e da guerra lutando contra um grupo que leva um nome de um pacifista seria no mínimo um espetáculo. O primeiro round foi dos guerreiros. Os pacifistas ganharam o segundo. O terceiro foi o mais disputado. Quando tudo parecia perdido para os guerreiros, o líder da equipe iraquiana, Kusai, disse que, se os Ghandi eram mesmo pacifistas, não deveriam lutar. Os Ghandi, para não serem incoerentes com sua filosofia, desistiram da luta, e a vitória acabou com os guerreiros. O grupo Saddan Hussen enfrentaria os Taichi.

Quarta-feira os Medicine Doctors venceram os Div Div por dois a um e na quinta-feira, no que seria a última luta das oitavas de final, Taimas, uma equipe sul coreana perdeu por três a zero da equipe norte coreana Bonnie, resultado inverso da primeira luta dessa fase, onde os norte coreanos perderam para os sul coreanos.

11 de abril. Luta dos Blue Fish.

Satsuki, Takashi, Yuy-kun e Rumiko foram ver a primeira luta das quartas de final, entre os Blue Fish e os Seul. Toshihiro e Ken assistiram pela TV no hotel. O japonês estava tentando ser bonzinho com seu enfermo colega de equipe, mesmo que esse não o deixasse dormir direito durante a noite.

O primeiro confronto foi entre Len e Hi Wan. Os Blue Fish perceberam que seu líder parecia um pouco distante quando se levantou e preparou a beyblade. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram na luta. Len estava muito distraído, caindo em armadilhas óbvias de seu adversário e cometendo erros de principiante.

'O que houve, Len?' – Perguntou Jun do banco dos Blue Fish. – 'Esqueceu como se luta? Vamos lá, reaja!' – O adversário por pouco não terminou a luta enquanto a garota falava. A mente de Len estava em outro lugar, mais precisamente no quarto dois mil setecentos e três do hotel YMCA.

'Toshihiro... Queria saber o que está acontecendo agora...' – Murmurou ele, sem nem ao menos olhar para a luta.

'O que foi, está preocupado com o Toshihiro?' – Perguntou Kian, procurando por alguma coisa que o deixasse muito irritado e forçasse sua atenção novamente para a luta. – 'Está arriscando perder uma luta por causa de um traidor?'

Len ouviu seu pequeno companheiro. Ele tinha razão. Um reles traidor como Toshihiro não merecia toda essa preocupação. Seria até melhor se ele fosse internado ou morresse, assim ele não incomodaria mais. A raiva por estar perdendo tempo com o rival fez o poder da fera-bit de Len, o tubarão dotado de presas assassinas Kailon, se manifestar, dando a vitória do primeiro round para os chineses.

'Agora não me desaponte, Jun.' – Foi a única coisa que Len disse ao retornar para junto de sua equipe. Ele ainda tentava tirar o ex-melhor amigo de sua mente, mas ele insistia em voltar e fazer sua presença cada vez mais forte. Se isso não parasse, provavelmente o chinês cometeria alguma loucura.

Jun enfrentou Juy Bittyou, um garoto muito pequeno, da altura de Kian, mas da idade de Chang. Sua beyblade tinha um longo anel de ataque, o que dificultava o ataque adversário. Jun teve que usar sua fera-bit para ganhar a luta. Ela sorriu para Len ao voltar, mas o garoto pareceu não perceber, novamente absorto em seus pensamentos. A garota então se limitou a mandar Kian para lutar.

Kian enfrentou Finn Sefinn, da mesma idade dos seus outros companheiros de equipe. Apesar da grande diferença de idade, Kian provou ser realmente melhor, vencendo rapidamente a luta. Os Blue Fish iriam lutar novamente somente no dia 17, uma quinta-feira.

Na volta para o hotel, Len tentava entender o porquê de ter se preocupado com Toshihiro, afinal eles não eram mais amigos. Um pensamento surgiu em mente, assustando-o mais do que o mais apavorante filme de terror ou pesadelo:

"Talvez eu ainda o considere meu amigo."

Depois disso, ele decidiu se esforçar para pensar em outra coisa e convidou os companheiros para jogar algo num fliperama próximo.

Esse fim de semana, ao contrário do que os Taichi esperavam, foi tão animado quanto o anterior. Com exceção de Yuy-kun, todos ficaram no quarto dos meninos perto de Toshihiro. Voltando ao tempo em que não existia computador ou televisão, eles jogaram vários tipos de jogos de tabuleiro, desde Banco Imobilário, onde Ken e Satsuki se tornaram milionários que faziam de tudo para empobrecer ainda mais seus adversários, até War, em que Satsuki novamente venceu muito facilmente seus adversários com suas estratégias perfeitas e sua sorte inacreditável.

6 de abril, domingo.

Kian apareceu no quarto de Toshihiro enquanto os outros estavam almoçando. Toshihiro, que estava sentado com as costas apoiadas em três travesseiros lendo um livro, ficou surpreso:

'Kian? O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'Oi, Toshihiro, me desculpa vir entrando assim.' - Disse o pequeno chinês. Tinha um tom temeroso e envergonhado em sua voz – 'É que eu aproveitei que nossas equipes foram almoçar e vim pra cá.'

'Por que você veio?' – Perguntou novamente o garoto trançado, largando o livro em sua mesa de cabeceira.

'Eu estou preocupado com você com o Len.' – Respondeu Kian, um pouco mais rápido do que pretendia.

'Como assim?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, sem entender.

'Ah, você eram tão amigos antes' – o tom temeroso na voz de Kian desapareceu, e se transformou num tom de saudade e incompreensão – 'e de repente viraram inimigos mortais!' –Kian já estava do lado da cama de Toshihiro, sentado perto dele – 'Por que?'

'Você devia fazer essa pergunta ao Len. Foi ele que disse que eu era traidor.'

'Eu queria que você ficasse com a gente. Queria que voltasse a ser nosso líder. Queria que tudo voltasse ao normal e a gente esquecesse tudo isso!' – Kian abriu o primeiro sorriso ao imaginar o futuro como ele dissera.

'Você não gosta do Len?'

'Não é que eu não goste... É que ele mudou muito desde que você saiu de Xigaze. Nem futebol, a segunda paixão dele, ele joga mais. Ele ficou sério, tipo o líder da equipe de vocês, uma espécie de ditador…'

Enquanto falava, Kian olhava para os lados, como se esperasse que Len ou alguém os visse ali e tudo acabasse dando errado.

'Que? O Len? Ele sempre estava com um humor tão bom quanto o meu!' – Exclamou Toshihiro. Ele achava que a mudança de comportamento de Len era só com ele, mas pelo visto estava enganado. A saudade do seu amigo engraçado e feliz estava começando a pesar demais em seu peito.

'E não é só isso.' – Continuou Kian – 'Ontem à noite eu acordei pra beber água e ouvi ele falando durante o sono. Ele quer te destruir, Toshihiro!'

'Nossa...' – Quanto mais o garotinho falava, mas as esperanças de Toshihiro de restabelecer sua amizade com Len se extinguiam.

'Por que você foi embora? Por que não ficou com a gente?' – Kian pela primeira vez olhou nos olhos de Toshihiro. Estava determinado a chegar ao fundo daquilo.

'Olha, Kian, acontece que...'

Antes que Toshihiro pudesse se explicar, Ken e Len entraram no quarto.

'Len?' – Exclamaram Kian e Toshihiro juntos.

'Kian? O que você está fazendo aqui?' – Pergunta Len, incrédulo e nervoso.

'Len, eu...' – Kian não conseguia achar as palavras exatas para o que queria dizer.

'Responde! Responde agora Kian!' – Gritou Len, cada vez mais nervoso e irritado.

'Eu só queria saber como o Toshihiro estava!' – Respondeu Kian, se encolhendo de medo e apertando o braço de Toshihiro.

'Se preocupando com o inimigo? O que você tem na cabeça?' – Len estava falando muito alto e estava com muita raiva. Já não conseguia se conter. Toshihiro tentou acalmar o garoto:

'Escuta, Len, o Kian, ele tava só...'

Mas isso só piorou a situação:

'Cala a boca, eu não falei com você, traidor!' – Gritou Len.

'Você não pode me mandar calar a boca!' – Respondeu Toshihiro da mesma maneira.

'Posso sim!' – E virou-se para Kian – 'Vamos, Kian!'

'Eu só vou depois que o Toshihiro contar por que ele foi embora!' – Respondeu Kian, com o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha.

'Não, você vai agora!'

Len puxou o Kian pelo braço. Agradeceu a Ken por tê-lo deixado entrar e procurar por Kian e os dois Blue Fish foram embora. Pelo corredor se podia ouvir o choro de Kian e os gritos furiosos de Len. Tanto Ken quanto Toshihiro estavam chocados com a estupidez do líder dos Blue Fish. Toshihiro não conseguia acreditar no que o seu ex-melhor amigo acabara de fazer.

À noite, quando os Taichi já estavam se preparando para dormir, Toshihiro se sentiu mal novamente. O médico achava que era por causa do que ele havia presenciado na hora do almoço. A única coisa que se podia fazer era esperar uma melhora de manhã. Ken e Yuy-kun tiveram que passar outra noite como babás.

Naquela noite Toshihiro, em meio a uma forte dor de cabeça, teve um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo, depois de dias sem sonhar:

_Ele estava em Xigaze, mais exatamente na Escola Municipal de Xigaze. A escola que ele estudava. Ele estava diante do portão de entrada, um portão velho e enferrujado com a tinta azul quase toda caída. Pela posição do sol, devia ser de manhã bem cedo, hora dos alunos irem para a escola. Ele viu cinco vultos se aproximando. Pareciam ser ele e os outros Blue Fish, mas tinham algo diferente. Os cabelos dele e de Len estavam na altura dos ombros, naquele comprimento chato que o cabelo é grande o suficiente pra passar calor e pequeno demais para ser preso, o cabelo de Jun era curto como o de um garoto. Chang era quase da mesma altura que ele, Len e Jun, e Kian usava um rabo de cavalo._

_Ele os reconheceu. Eram eles há cinco anos, na época que ganharam as beyblades. Ele e Len tinham quase oito anos, estavam na segunda série. Chang estava na terceira, Jun, na segunda e Kian, na primeira. Os cinco passaram por ele, mas não conseguiam vê-lo. Era como se ele, o Toshihiro do presente, fosse invisível aos outros nesse sonho. Ele seguiu as cinco crianças. _

_Enquanto fazia isso, percebeu como eram bons aqueles tempos de amizade._

_Toshihiro lembrou que aquele cabelo cumprido foi uma promessa maluca que ele e Len fizeram quando tinham sete anos. Enquanto eles fossem amigos, o cabelo não poderia ser cortado. Se Len ainda não havia cortado o cabelo dele, por qualquer motivo, eles ainda tinham uma chance de voltar aos velhos tempos. _

_Naquele dia em particular, Len havia esquecido a lição de casa de ciências. A professora que ensinava a matéria era a mais chata da escola, pelo menos entre os que eles conheciam, o que significava que o garoto certamente teria muitos problemas. _

_Toshihiro viu, pelo relógio de parede, que faltavam dez minutos para o começo da aula. O Len e o Toshihiro criancinhas sentaram em um banco no pátio e Len começou a copiar as respostas de Toshihiro, que evidentemente estavam certas, já que seu pai era um biólogo e o ajudou a fazer a tarefa._

_Ele nunca soube como aquilo terminou. Uma corrente de vento o levou até um outro lugar. Ele agora estava naquele beco onde ele e os seus amigos jogavam beyblade. E de fato, eles estavam lá. Só que pareciam mais velhos que antes, porém ainda mais novos do que atualmente. Pelo comprimento do seu cabelo, Toshihiro deduziu que ele devia ter uns dez anos. _

_Naquela cena, ele viu uma derrota de Len numa luta contra ele. Lembrou-se que isso era muito comum. Não havia ninguém naquela cidadezinha que fosse capaz de ganhar dele, por isso ele foi escolhido para liderar os Blue Fish e, mais tarde, decidiu sair daquele mundinho para expandir suas habilidades.._

_Mais uma cortina de vento ele se viu no ginásio da escola, onde ficavam as quadras esportivas. Ele, Len e Jun estavam jogando futsal. Era o treino da seleção mista da escola. Aquilo tinha sido no ano passado. _

_Toshihiro se viu treinando. Tinha muita saudade de vestir a camisa três amarela, com a cruz azul cruzando-a e a bermuda azul com uma listra amarela de sua escola e sair em viagens acompanhado de seus amigos. Era o principal zagueiro da seleção. Mas, mesmo assim, não era muito bom. Tinha problemas para dominar a bola, o que muitas vezes complicavam a situação do goleiro, que era Len. Ele também não era muito bom. Conseguia defender chutes de longa distância e os rasteiros, mas quase sempre levava gol quando tinha que sair do gol pra fechar o ângulo do atacante e quando estava adiantado. Quem jogava bem mesmo e era a estrela do time era a Jun. Ela era uma ótima atacante, tinha um chute forte com as duas pernas e jogava melhor que todo o time junto. Era a capitã do time. Toshihiro começou a sentir saudades de levar um "olé" dela durante os treinos . _

_Na quadra do lado, ele viu Kian e Chang treinando basquete. Kian estava novamente com o cabelo espetado. Normalmente, seu cabelo é liso e parecido com o dos The Beatles, o conjunto musical inglês da década de sessenta, mas quando ele fica concentrado por causa de uma luta de beyblade, um jogo de basquete ou qualquer outra coisa que exija dele um pouco mais de força e promova excitação, o seu cabelo fica parecido com um porco-espinho. Os dois faziam parte da seleção juvenil e infantil da escola. Kian, apesar de ser baixinho, jogava melhor que muitos "postes" de outros times, e Chang tinha um mira incrível, fazia cesta até do meio da quadra._

_Toshihiro se lembrou que naquele ano a escola fora campeã nacional em futsal e basquete, disputando a final contra um time da capital na capital. Ele realmente estava com saudade desses tempos._

_Estava indo até a quadra de futsal quando, de repente, o Toshihiro do sonho sumiu e Len, Jun, Kian e Chang começam a ir em sua direção com as beyblades apontadas para ele, que recuou até encostar-se à parede. Len deu a ordem. Uma voz cheia de ódio saiu de sua garganta. As beyblades foram lançadas contra Toshihiro_ e ele acordou muito suado. Sua dor de cabeça aumentou a níveis insuportáveis, alarmando seus companheiros de quarto, que estavam tendo dificuldades para entender o que se passava com ele. Quando Yuy-kun finalmente percebeu que o companheiro estava piorando, ordenou Ken que se vestisse enquanto ele próprio pegava uma roupa no armário. Os dois colocaram um casaco por cima do pijama de Toshihiro e foram até o quarto de Daitenji-san. Rumiko e Satsuki também acordaram com o alvoroço. O médico veio depois de alguns minutos. Toshihiro tomou um calmante e deitou novamente na cama.

'O que aconteceu com você, rapaz?' – Perguntou o médico, ainda com cara de sono.

'Eu… não sei… não tenho certeza…' - Toshihiro não tinha certeza se queria contar realmente seu pesadelo para um doutor que ele mal conhecia. Preferia falar com Ken, Rumiko, Satsuki ou Takashi quando tivesse a chance.

Ainda eram quatro da manhã, todos estavam com muito sono. Toshihiro voltou a deitar-se e fingiu que estava dormindo para que Ken e Yuy-kun pudessem relaxar um pouco, mas o sonho ainda estava fresco em sua mente, e pensar sobre ele o impedia de dormir novamente.

No quarto dos Blue Fish, algo semelhante aconteceu. Len teve quase o mesmo sonho que Toshihiro,_ mas depois do treino, ainda se viu e aos seus amigos atualmente, no hotel. Ele se viu arrastando Kian pelo corredor. O garoto estava chorando assustado e ele estava furioso. Vendo a cena desta forma, ele ficou assustado com sua própria violência. _

_Ele foi junto com os dois até o restaurante do hotel. Os outros Blue Fish estavam lá. A sua equipe conversava algo inaudível para ele. Como aconteceu com Toshihiro, o Len do sonho sumiu. Seus companheiros de equipe foram em sua direção com suas beyblades apontadas para ele. Todos, principalmente Kian, gritam para ele "Por que você fez isso?". Ele ouve outras vozes no ambiente, como "Você é um péssimo líder!", "Sua equipe não merece um líder tão fraco como você!", "Você é fraco!", "O Toshihiro é muito melhor que você!". _

Ele acordou assustado, mas não fez barulho e não acordou ninguém. Ouviu a agitação do quarto ao lado e foi ver o que era. Encontrou Yuy-kun com um Toshihiro desacordado nas costas chamando pelo Daitenji-san e quase foi ajudar, mas se lembrou que Toshihiro agora não era mais seu amigo e que o que acontecia com ele não importava mais. Ele fechou a porta do quarto e voltou pra cama. Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Sentia remorso por não ter ajudado Toshihiro e se perguntava se ele estava bem. Ele podia repetir centenas de vezes para quem quisesse ouvir que Toshihiro era um idiota e o que acontecia com ele não importava, mas uma vozinha em sua consciência, que lembrava muito Kian, ainda dizia que isso não era verdade e jamais seria.

* * *

_"Talvez eu ainda o considere meu amigo." Original, não_

_Agora o líder dos Blue Fish está com alguns problemas psicológicos. Não será o único..._

_O próximo capítulo é o último antes da final, que eu ainda não decidi se vou dividir por partes ou vou passar toda junta. As lutas estão um pouco melhores, mas eu ainda não terminei de revisar tudo, falta justamente o confronto já anunciado desde o começo do torneio. Pelo menos o final dele é um pouco diferente do final da luta entre o Ray e o Lee no anime. O pobre do Len vai se lembrar dessa luta por muito tempo..._

_O próximo capítulo é um pouco mais light, pra preparar o clima para a final. Um ambiente mais descontraído toma conta dos beybladers ao sentirem o coelhinho da páscoa chegando. _

_Não sei se devia perder meu tempo aqui pedindo pro povo mandar reviews, já que parece que ninguém anda lendo isso. Talvez se eu mudar o resumo na capa do site... Bom, deixa pra lá... Se tem alguém aí, deixa um review, POR TODOS OS DEUSES QUE EXISTEM!_

_James Hiwatari_


	9. Prelúdio para o Grande Confronto

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**PRELÚDIO PARA O GRANDE CONFRONTO**

Segunda-feira, sete de abril.

Segunda-feira, início da semana, início das lutas. Os Blue Fish foram ao estádio, afinal, o vencedor seria seu próximo adversário. Len estava distraído, ainda pensando no que presenciara na noite anterior. Os Taichi ficaram no hotel vigiando Toshihiro. Ele já não estava mais tão mal como na noite passada. Ao contrário do que imaginara depois do encontro com o médico, não sentia mais vontade de contar seu sonho para ninguém.

O grupo E.R. era americano, e como tais tinham que se mostrar. Eles tinham beyblades feitas com tecnologia de ponta, do material mais resistente e leve possível. O anel de peso, que dava o peso para a beyblade girar sem perder o equilíbrio, era feito de aço, pesado para suportar ataques, mas leve o suficiente para não prejudicar o equilíbrio. Os integrantes da equipe estava vestidos de branco, como se fossem médicos.

A equipe ICQ veio da Inglaterra, assim como os americanos, também foram hostilizados pela torcida. Naquele dia, o público para as lutas estava bem abaixo do normal esperado para as quartas de final. Os ingleses tinham um ar de esnobes e poderosos, mas na verdade eram muito presunçosos. Achavam que os americanos não eram páreo para eles.

No primeiro round, os líderes se enfrentaram. O líder dos ICQ era Bill Andrew, de 15 anos, e seu adversário era Johnny Wisher. A beyblade de Wisher era mais rápida, tinha mais equilíbrio, mais força e agilidade. O anel de ataque super-desenvolvido foi o bastante para detonar a beyblade de Andrew. Nas arquibancadas, os Blue Fish, com exceção de Len, que estava distraído olhando para uma borboleta na janela, ficaram impressionados com a força do seu possível oponente.

O segundo round foi ainda mais fácil que o primeiro para os americanos. Anthony Marston acabou facilmente com Vera Claythorne. Com a vitória já garantida, Bob Bond subiu a arena para enfrentar e derrotar Franz Dïeter numa luta de oito segundos. Com essa vitória, a equipe E.R. seria a adversária dos Blue Fish nas semifinais.

Os Taichi desligaram a TV e se encararam, o nervosismo pairando sobre eles. Amanhã seria a luta deles contra os iraquianos patrióticos Saddam Hussen, e com Toshihiro doente, Yuy-kun teria que substituí-lo novamente.

Terça-feira, oito de abril.

Toshihiro se despediu de sua equipe, que estava indo para o ginásio lutar nas quartas de final do Torneio Asiático. Rumiko, como sempre, estava irritando seus companheiros com seus ataques repentinos de nervosismo. Seus gritinhos agudos e desafinados ao longo do caminho para o ginásio fizeram Ken pular no pescoço de Yuy-kun três vezes antes de o líder decidir sentar-se no fundo do ônibus, o mais longe possível dos outros. A partir desse momento, o alvo de Ken tornou-se Satsuki.

Quando eles chegaram no ginásio, os Saddam Hussen já estavam lá. Todos os membros da equipe tinham dezesseis anos. O líder Kusai e Ali e Kali. Eles eram altos e vestiam uniformes militares. Cumprimentaram-se formalmente. Rumiko e Ken ficaram um pouco encolhidos ao apertar as mãos de seus oponentes, o medo começando a invadir suas mentes.

A luta estava para começar. No primeiro confronto Rumiko lutaria contra Kali. A sua beyblade tinha a pintura típica dos uniformes militares iraquianos e o bit chip continha uma bandeira do Iraque com uma foto do ex-presidente Saddam Hussen. A equipe iraquiana queria se vingar daqueles que tiraram o seu governante do poder – a guerra havia "acabado" há poucos dias, com a tomada da capital iraquiana, Bagdá. Como símbolo da tomada da cidade, os soldados americanos exibiram para todo o mundo imagens de uma estátua do ex-ditador sendo derrubada do alto de um pedestal no meio da capital recém-conquistada. – e para isso, ganhariam o campeonato mundial.

O primeiro round foi um "quebra-quebra", literalmente. Fenki e a beyblade iraquiana se chocaram repetidas vezes, ruim para Rumiko, que estava começando a perder as forças e deixar o medo ganhar espaço.

'Temos que dar um jeito de animar Rumiko!' – Exclamou Fran com urgência na voz. – 'Essa situação está muito ruim para ela, assim nossa pobre amiga não vai agüentar muito tempo. Ela está muito nervosa e assustada!'

'Já era, eu vou perder!' – Exclamou Rumiko ao ver um pedaço de sua beyblade ser atirado longe pela força do golpe adversário.

'Não desista, Rumiko!' – Gritou Ken para a amiga. – 'Você não pode perder! A equipe precisa de você! Esquece esse medo idiota! Você é mais forte do que ele! Você pode!'

Rumiko tomou coragem para olhar para seus amigos. Todos, com exceção de Yuy-kun, estavam animados e sorrindo, mostrando que as palavras de Ken eram verdadeiras. Sentindo-se repentinamente mais forte, ela mandou Fenki atacar para valer, destruindo a beyblade de Kali e vencendo a luta. Um a zero Taichi.

'Mandou bem, garota!' – Saudou Ken ao ver a amiga de volta. – 'Tudo graças a mim, claro!'

Rumiko deu um pequeno cascudo no amigo para fazê-lo calar-se. Yuy-kun já estava frente a frente com seu adversário, Kusai, e pronto para começar a luta.

'Eu não acredito que mandaram o reserva para lutar comigo...' – Começou o iraquiano a tentar provocar Yuy-kun. Praticamente ninguém sabia que ele era o líder dos Taichi, já que ele não lutava com muita regularidade.

'Então eu sugiro que você reveja seus conceitos, cara.' – Devolveu Yuy-kun, com um sorriso nada agradável em sua face.

'Chega de brincadeira! Go Shoot!'

Kusai não gostava de levar nenhum desaforo para casa. Ele não deu trégua para Fenhir em seus ataques, praticamente encurralando o pégasus. Os Taichi não conseguiam acreditar no que viam, embora Yuy-kun permanecesse calmo. Kusai ordenou o último ataque, visando mandar a beyblade adversária para escanteio, mas Yuy-kun foi mais rápido. Quem piscou, perdeu. Em um segundo, a beyblade de Kusai apareceu quebrada ao meio no meio da arena.

Por causa do pedido dos telespectadores, a luta foi passada no telão em câmera lenta. Após a ordem do japonês, a fera-bit subiu no ar, ficou um tempo parada, como se realmente estivesse voando, e desceu entre o anel de ataque e o anel de giro do oponente, quebrando a beyblade do líder adversário, tudo isso em menos de dois segundos. Até mesmo os Taichi ficaram impressionados.

Ken era o próximo. Sua luta com Ali seria mera formalidade, mesmo assim tinha muito valor para Ken. Ele queria muito ganhar para não ficar com fama de fraco. Perdera duas lutas em três, precisava se recuperar. Mesmo afobado, ele não deixou seus instintos agressivo tomarem conta, e usou sua estratégia defensiva até o fim, garantindo uma vitória por três rounds a zero para sua equipe. Sua equipe entraria em campo novamente no dia dezoito de abril pelas semi-finais. Seus adversários seriam conhecidos apenas na próxima luta. A comemoração foi junto com Toshihiro no quarto dos garotos, enquanto Yuy-kun sumia novamente. Ninguém fazia muita questão que ele ficasse.

No dia seguinte, a luta entre os Medicine Doctors e os Bonnie teve como vencedor os doutores.

Quinta-feira, 17 de abril.

Os Blue Fish foram ao estádio para tentar a vaga na final do campeonato. No hotel, Toshihiro e os Taichi assistiam atentos pela tv, já que os lugares nas arquibancadas estavam esgotados.

A luta começou com Jun enfrentando Bob Bond. A beyblade do garoto era mais rápida que a de Jun, que sofreu uma série de golpes consecutivos. Sem outra saída, Jun acabou usando Kaluz. O golfinho branco acabou revelando uma de suas técnicas especiais, mas os Blue Fish garantiram a vitória do primeiro round.

Anthony Marston agora enfrentava Chang. Novamente com uma velocidade superior, a beyblade de Marston golpeava incansavelmente sua adversária, assim como seu companheiro. Kaite, a fera-bit macaco de Chang, começou a perder o equilíbrio. Chang não teve forças para reagir e acabou perdendo. Em mais um ataque, sua beyblade foi destruída. Len só não brigou com o amigo para não perder a concentração. Precisava mais do que nunca ganhar, não podia deixar sua equipe cair logo agora que estavam tão perto do título.

'Tudo bem, Chang.' – Disse ele, se controlando o máximo possível para não tentar esgoelar o amigo. – 'Não esperava que as semi-finais fossem ser fáceis. Agora é a minha vez de mostrar a eles.' – Em um gesto instintivo, apertou Kailon em sua mão, numa tentativa de transferir sua força para a beyblade. Tinha total confiança em seu tubarão assassino, podia ganhar se quisesse.

A beyblade de Bill Andrew não era diferente das beyblades de seus companheiros, e logo saiu na frente com sua superior velocidade. Por alguns instantes, os pensamentos de Len migraram para Toshihiro. Ele podia não admitir, mas estava preocupado com ele novamente. Estes poucos segundos em que se desligou da luta tiveram um alto preço. Andrew estava quase tirando Kailon da arena. Os Blue Fish gritavam, tentando acordar o líder. Len olhava sua beyblade sem saber o que fazer. Sua mente se dividia entre a luta e Toshihiro, e ele lutava para esquecer o último.

'Len, o Toshihiro não vai gostar nada se você perder aqui, eu sei que ele quer te enfrentar na final! Você prometeu que acertariam as contas, não pode descumprir as suas palavras!' – Gritou Kian, levantando-se do banco e berrando o mais alto que conseguia. No hotel, Toshihiro sorriu ao ver a reação de seu, não tinha certeza se podia mesmo chamá-lo assim, pior rival.

O plano de Kian havia dado certo. Len acordou e mandou sua fera-bit ao ataque. Fazendo jus a sua espécie, o tubarão assassino estraçalhou a forte beyblade de Andrew. Os Blue Fish estavam na final. Segunda-feira eles iriam fazer a última luta do campeonato contra o vencedor do próximo confronto entre os Taichi e os Medicine Doctors, e esperavam realmente que os Taichi pudessem comparecer.

Sexta-feira, 18 de Abril. Sexta-feira Santa para os cristãos.

Com Toshihiro ainda com febre alta, os Taichi teriam que lutar com Rumiko, Yuy-kun e Ken na semifinal de hoje. Toshihiro ganhou autorização do médico para ir assistir o jogo no estádio, mas na arquibancada e com o Daitenji-san e Satsuki ao lado. No banco dos Taichi, ficaram apenas o Rumiko, Ken, Takashi e Yuy-kun.

Os Medicine Doctors eram um grupo muito estranho. Estavam vestidos com jalecos médicos e suas beyblades pareciam bisturis para cirurgias delicadas. Eles também tinham cara de adultos, intimidando Rumiko e Ken novamente.

Dessa vez, Yuy-kun lutou primeiro. Seu adversário era Michel Grim. Ele tinha vinte anos e estudava medicina. Após o grito de Go Shoot, o quase médico atacou desesperado sem temer as conseqüências. Fenhir não sofreu quase nenhum dano, apesar de todo o esforço do homem. A luta acabou com o ataque seguinte de Fenhir. Um a zero para os Taichi.

O Round dois foi de Ken e John Woot, também estudante de medicina. Mas Ken tinha alguma coisa para perguntar antes da luta começar para valer:

'Por que vocês lutam vestidos de médicos?'

'Ah, claro...' – O homem sorriu. Já esperava que alguém fosse perguntar isso. – 'Nossa equipe usa a beyblade como um método de terapia intensiva para as crianças internadas no hospital. Damos diversão a elas e tornamos o período de tratamento e internação muito mais agradável.'

John Woot parecia ser um homem bem simpático. Rumiko e Satsuki sorriam ao imaginar as crianças brincando com as beyblades no hospital.

'Sabe, até que a idéia é boa...' – Disse Ken, também sorrindo. – 'Meu pai é médico também, eu sei como é chata a vida de um... Aliás, me pergunto porque alguém gostaria de ser médico... Mas você nunca deve confundir o esporte profissional com uma diversão para crianças!' – O fogo se acendeu nos olhos de Ken, seu velho temperamento agressivo estava de volta. – 'Fenrochi, ataque-o! Vamos mostrar para o "doutor" o que é um profissional de verdade!'

Como já era de se esperar, Ken ganhou. Agora cabia a Rumiko terminar as semi-finais, enfrentando Phillip Garder. Phillip era bom, mas não o bastante para impedir os fortes ataques de Rumiko e Fenki. Os Taichi avançaram para a grande final na segunda-feira. O momento mais esperado desse torneio aconteceria em breve.

Domingo, 20 de abril. Páscoa.

Mesmo com grande final se aproximando, ninguém dos Taichi ou Blue Fish era louco de esquecer da páscoa. Daitenji-san e o pai de Takashi fizeram as oito crianças, com exceção de Koichi, que não gostava de chocolate, e de Toshihiro, que ainda estava com um pouco de febre, procurarem seus ovos de chocolate pelo hotel, aproveitando-se que eles eram agora as únicas equipes a permanecerem hospedadas lá.

O ovo de Rumiko estava em baixo da mesa do café da manhã. Era um ovo tamanho 23 de chocolate branco e preto. Dentro havia um bit chip com um desenho de um pequeno dinossauro azul. Ela achou aquele bit chip muito bonito e o guardou, mas não reparou que o nome da criatura e suas habilidades, assim como o nome do dono, estavam escritos no verso. Ela se chamava Kid Dragoon e pertencia a Kenshin Ueno, que morava em Hokkaido.

Ken demorou uma hora para encontrar seu ovo. Ele estava dentro da piscina com uma capa impermeável. Era um ovo tamanho 23 de chocolate preto com castanhas.

'Mas que droga! Quem foi o maluco que colocou ele ali?' – Perguntou Ken, enquanto tentava arrumar uma vara de pescar para apanhar o ovo submerso.

Satsuki encontrou seu ovo dentro de uma lata de biscoitos no quarto do Daitenji-san. O ovo era do tamanho 23, de chocolate branco com gotas de chocolate preto. A garota ficou um pouco envergonhada em procurar no quarto do presidente da BBA, mas ele apenas sorriu, dizendo que o quarto dele também fazia parte dos prováveis esconderijos.

Takashi viu seu ovo em cima do armário, mas era muito baixinho e não o alcançava.

'Eu mato um! Eu mato um! Eu quero meu ovo!' – Os gritos desesperados de Takashi atraíram a atenção de Chang. O garoto mais alto dos Blue Fish pegou o ovo de Takashi sem nenhuma dificuldade, e de quebra achou seu ovo também. O ovo de Takashi era tamanho vinte de chocolate ao leite com uma beyblade miniatura dentro, quando ele perguntou para seu pai o por quê disso, ele respondeu:

'Porque você é mais novo, não pode comer tanto chocolate assim!'

Takashi saiu fazendo protestos. O ovo de Chang era tamanho vinte e três, mistura de chocolate meio-amargo e branco. Ele tentou reclamar dizendo que merecia um ovo maior por ser mais velho e mais alto, mas o Daitenji-san apenas riu de seu comentário:

'Você tem só quatorze anos, Chang-kun, embora pareça ter mais. Não posso fazer isso. Yuy-kun tem quase a mesma idade que você, e não está reclamando.'

'Ele nem recebeu ovo para reclamar!' – Contra-atacou Chang, já sabendo que o líder dos Taichi não gostava de chocolate. Daitenji-san novamente riu e arranjou um jeito de desviar o assunto daquela conversa.

Len procurou seu ovo por todo o hotel antes de reparar em um último lugar que não fora: o quarto dois mil setecentos e três.

'Com licença.' – Pediu o garoto, muito sério e formal, como se ele e Toshihiro não passassem de estranhos.

'Pode entrar.' – Respondeu Toshihiro. Ele sabia muito bem onde estava o ovo do garoto, tinha visto quando o Daitenji-san o escondera. Rindo, ele assistiu Len procurar nos armários, atrás dos móveis, no frigobar, nas camas de Ken e Yuy-kun, até mesmo no banheiro. Depois da busca infrutífera, o humor de Len estava realmente abalado.

'Onde foi que aquele cara escondeu meu ovo?' – Perguntou ele, quase desesperado. – 'Eu olhei em todos os lugares... o que será que eu esqueci?'

'Posso me intrometer um pouquinho?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, escondendo o tom de riso.

'Você sabe, não sabe.' – Respondeu Len, secamente. Aquilo não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação.

'Sei.' – Toshihiro sorriu um pouco, o que irritou Len. – 'Existe um lugar aqui que você não olhou, já que está com medo de chegar perto de mim como se eu fosse te passar um vírus mortal...'

Len entendeu a mensagem. Exclamando "cretinos!", ele mergulhou em baixo da cama de Toshihiro para achar seu ovo tamanho vinte e três de chocolate amargo. Daitenji-san apareceu logo depois e entregou o ovo de Toshihiro para o dono. O dele também era de chocolate amargo, mas vinha com bombons de licor dentro. Len saiu do quarto bufando de raiva.

Jun achou seu ovo em baixo da escada do segundo para o terceiro andar. Era chocolate preto e branco com balas jujuba misturadas, tamanho 23.

'Oba, chocolate com balas, as coisas que eu mais gosto num só! Será que isso é bom?' – Imaginado que gosto ele poderia ter, a garota pegou o elevador para ir ao seu quarto, encontrando Len no caminho.

Kian achou seu ovo tamanho 23 de chocolate com bombons variados dentro num canto do salão de jogos, entre a mesa de sinuca e o pinball. Acabou ficando para jogar um pouco enquanto comia.

A páscoa foi muito boa e divertida, as duas equipes se divertiram muito juntas. Jun, Rumiko e Satsuki montaram a Equipe Feminina de Caça aos Ovos de Páscoa, que achou o ovo de Chang, de Takashi, de Rumiko, de Satsuki, de Kian e de Jun antes de seus donos, mas como elas eram éticas, não contaram onde ficavam os ovos para os seus amigos, que passaram maus momentos para achá-los.

Ken ficou furioso quando descobriu que teria que pescar seu ovo na piscina. Takashi não gostou da idéia do pai de esconder seu ovo num lugar alto. Ele e Fran ficaram emburrados até verem Ken tentar, sem sucesso, pescar o ovo aquático, até finalmente ceder à ajuda de Jun. Yuy-kun nunca gostou da páscoa. Naquele ano ele ficou treinando karatê no terraço, o que não fazia desde a chegada em Hong Kong, enquanto os outros procuravam os ovos, segundo ele, "como mulas desenfreadas e desesperadas".

A diversão de Kian, de jogar e comer, não durou muito. Ele foi roubado por Chang, que pegou três dos cinco bombons que vinham dentro de seu ovo. Para se vingar, ele arrancou metade de uma das metades do ovo de seu amigo ladrão.

A partir desse momento, começou uma verdadeira guerra, onde todos pegavam um pouco do ovo do outro e o outro pegava um pouco dos ovos de todos. O campeão foi Chang, que por levar vantagem na altura conseguia pegar dos outros baixinhos e não deixar ninguém alcançar o seu. Takashi só não ficou sem ovo por que se trancou no banheiro pra que ninguém pegasse o pouco que estava sobrando do seu ovo que já era pequeno.

Antes que seus ovos fossem totalmente destruídos, Len e Jun foram para um lugar mais afastado no terraço do hotel. Yuy-kun já havia saído de la e estava anoitecendo. Eles haviam ficado a tarde inteira procurando os ovos pelo hotel enorme. Do ovo de Len só havia sobrado uma metade, sendo que ele ainda não havia comido um pedaço se quer. O ovo de Jun foi partido em vários pedaços, mas ela tinha mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de chocolate que seu amigo.

Os dois ficaram apreciando o pôr-do-sol sentados no terraço. O sol lentamente desapareceu no horizonte, escurecendo o céu da movimentada Hong Kong abaixo deles. Os letreiros luminosos das lojas e os postes de iluminação da rua foram se acendendo à medida que a escuridão ia tomando conta do lugar.

Eles não tinham certeza de quanto tempo ficaram por lá. Se foram dez minutos ou uma hora, conversando sobre a final que se aproximava. Tanto Len quanto Jun concordavam que o traidor Toshihiro deveria ser detido e vencido. Ele teria que pagar pelo que havia feito a eles. O chocolate de Jun, que estava mais fácil de comer, já que estava em pedaços, acabou. A metade de Len estava quase intocada. Ele não gostava muito de chocolate amargo. Jun se aproximou dele para pegar um pedaço de seu chocolate e, de repente, se aviso nenhum, seu coração começou a acelerar. Ela ficou muito vermelha. A garota sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Len ficou completamente confuso.

'Não é nada, é o calor...' – Disse a garota, envergonhada e torcendo para que o amigo aceitasse essa desculpa.

'Ah, é... nem vi que a primavera já tinha começado...' – Disse Len, levemente encabulado – 'Mas hoje não está quente!' – Ele lembrou rapidamente e olhou desconfiado para Jun.

'Pois é... acho que eu sou muito calorenta.' – Tentou justificar-se a garota, fazendo uma nota mental de melhorar suas desculpas furadas.

'Então vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui. Está divertido esse "encontro a dois".' – Ele sorriu para ela.

O coração de Jun acelerou ainda mais quando ele mencionou a palavra "encontro". Ela não sabia o que responder. Já fazia um tempo, desde que Toshihiro partira, que ela sentia algo diferente por Len. Quando Toshihiro foi embora, o garoto começou a passar mais tempo com ela, principalmente com os treinos de futebol cada vez mais rígidos. Conhecendo seu amigo melhor, ficou fácil perceber que ele não era uma pessoa comum. Ela estava gostando dele, e ele, ansioso para se vingar de Toshihiro, ainda não havia percebido. Ela decidiu que diria a ele tudo o que sentia depois da final, quando a vingança já estivesse pronta e o assunto pudesse ser deixado de lado.

Jun foi poupada do esforço de pensar em uma resposta. A porta que dava para o terraço abriu. Chang apareceu com um papel de ovo de chocolate muito cheio. Sua boca estava toda suja.

'Olá.' – Disse ele – 'Eu não sabia que vocês estavam aqui. Pensei em vir para cá comer o meu ovo e o que eu consegui arrancar dos baixinhos aqui em paz. É claro que não vou acabar com tudo hoje, mas... o que houve?'

Len estava com cara de tonto. Estava vesgo e segurava firme a mão de Jun.

'Ai... ai...' – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. Por um momento ele esqueceu como se falava mandarim.

'O que foi, Len?' – Perguntou Jun.

'Eu... preciso... ir... ao... banheiro!' – Juntar as palavras estava sendo muito difícil para ele.

Len saiu correndo em direção a um sanitário disponível enquanto Jun e Chang, depois de passada a surpresa, riam muito. Depois que se recompôs, Jun decidiu jantar.

'Mas febois de fer fomido meio ofo?' – Chang perguntou, com a boca cheia de chocolate

'Fazer o que, né?'

Quando voltou ao restaurante, Rumiko, Ken, Satsuki, Yuy-kun, Kian e Takashi estavam jantando. Kian logo foi para junto de Jun. A garota pegou um prato e se serviu de churrasco mal passado. Sentou-se entre Kian e Yuy-kun. Os Blue Fish e os Taichi estavam todos na mesma mesa, montada especialmente para juntar as duas equipes que no dia seguinte estariam se enfrentando.

Inesperadamente, Ken se levantou. Estava com um ovo de galinha bêbado em vinagrete na boca e segurava um outro ovo na mão, só que cru. Todos estavam olhando para ele.

'Viva o coelho da páscoa!' – Disse somente, e muito sério.

Ele atirou o ovo cru em Yuy-kun, mas ele se abaixou antes de ser atingido e o ovo acabou caindo em Jun. Ela ficou furiosa. Apanhou um pedaço de carne que estava em seu prato e jogou em Ken, atingindo em cheio sua cara. Estava começando uma guerra de comida. Yuy-kun saiu do restaurante antes que pudesse se tornar uma vítima cruel dos insanos atiradores de comida, mas ninguém notou, tão entretidos que estavam sujando suas roupas e acabando com horas de trabalho duro dos cozinheiros, além de tornar o restaurante um caos.

Daitenji-san e o pai de Takashi logo apareceram para reprimir a brincadeira. Rumiko convidou os outros para continuar a guerra em seu quarto, mas com bolinhas de papel. Todos concordaram, e a farra se estendeu para o quarto dois mil setecentos e cinco.

Foi a páscoa mais estranha da vida dos Taichi e dos Blue Fish, mas foi, sem sombra de dúvida, a páscoa mais divertida da vida deles. Na hora de dormir, as lembranças do dia que estava acabando quase conseguiram apagar de suas mentes a grande batalha do dia seguinte.

* * *

_Ah, a páscoa. Eu ainda tenho meus três ovos de chocolate inteirinhos, dá pra acreditar_? _Ano passado comi o último pedaço do meu último ovo só no dia das crianças. É sempre assim, o tempo vai passando e eu vou esquecendo de comê-los... Pena que os ovos que vendem aqui no Reino Unido são diferentes dos do Brasil. São menores, vêm numa caixa com uma barrinha de chocolate ou coisa parecida. Meio sem graça, prefiro os ovões do Brasil. Tô aqui a quase sete meses, mas já tô sentindo saudades..._

_Agora sim a final se aproxima. É o no próximo capítulo, aleluia!_

_De um lado, os Blue Fish não poderão contar com Chang, que ficou sem beyblade durante as semifinais, e do outro, Toshihiro continua doente e é dúvida para o grande confronto. Será que ele terá condições de enfrentar Len e provar que não é um traidor_?

_Não, definitivamente não vou perder meu tempo dessa vez pedindo por reviews..._

_James Hiwatari_


	10. Preparação

**CAPÍTULO X**

**PREPARAÇÃO**

Segunda-feira, 21 de março, a Grande Final.

'Só mais um pouquinho, mamãe...' – Era Takashi dormindo em cima do prato de torradas. Sua bochecha estava suja de manteiga e havia farelo de pão em seu nariz.

'Eu juro que vou comer todas as verduras...' – Kian não estava muito diferente do caçula dos Taichi. Tanto os Taichi quanto os Blue Fish estavam cansados por causa da festa da noite anterior. Eles foram dormir depois da meia noite e eram obrigados a acordar cedo para não perder a aula.

'Bom dia povo!' – Toshihiro entrou entusiasmado no restaurante. Sentia-se completamente curado após uma dose excessiva de chocolate revigorantes e estava pronto para voltar a representar sua equipe na luta mais importante do campeonato. – 'O que houve com vocês?'

Além de Takashi, que agora abraçava uma mulher invisível pedindo beijinho de bom dia, Rumiko, Ken e Satsuki também não estavam muito acordados. A primeira tinha o cabelo despenteado e a faixa laranja que normalmente usava nos cabelos estava caída quase que sobre os olhos. O segundo estava com a camisa virada e olhava fixamente para o prato vazio com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, ameaçando despencar a qualquer momento. Satsuki estava com olheiras enormes e colocava sal em seu suco de laranja, não sendo capaz de perceber nada que passava a sua volta. Yuy-kun não estava à vista.

'O que é isso? Vamos, pessoal, é a final, animem-se!' – Disse ele, um pouco mais alto. Seus companheiros se voltaram para ele por alguns segundos, incluindo Takashi, com os olhos fechados, para logo depois voltar ao que estavam fazendo. – 'SE VOCÊS NÃO ACORDAREM AGORA, VAMOS PERDER A FINAL!'

Não funcionou. Os Taichi novamente o encararam por alguns segundos e voltaram a agir como zumbis.

"Eu não acredito que eles não estão ligando para a final!" – Pensou Toshihiro, impressionado com seus novos companheiros. – "Nesse caso, vou ter que apelar para medidas extremas..." – Um sorriso cínico se formou nos lábios de Toshihiro, enquanto ele se preparava para torturar psicologicamente seus amigos, despertando-os por fim para a realidade.

'OU VOCÊS ACORDAM AGORA, OU EU VOU AMARRÁ-LOS NAS CADEIRAS E COMER O RESTO DOS SEUS CHOCOLATES BEM NA FRENTE DE VOCÊS!'

Com certeza ele havia sido escutado por todo o restaurante, incluindo os Blue Fish, que também estavam sonolentos, mas Len já os havia despertado com seu discman, que tocava heavy metal no último volume direto no ouvido de seus colegas às seis da manhã. Os chineses riram ao ver o sufoco que seu ex-líder estava passando.

'NÃO PRECISA GRITAR, NÃO SOMOS SURDOS!' – Respondeu Ken, tão alto quanto seu amigo. Ele, Rumiko, Satsuki e Takashi passavam as mãos pelos ouvidos, tentando ver se eles ainda prestavam para alguma coisa.

'E SE VOCÊ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NO MEU OVO, CONSIDERE-SE UM HOMEM MORTO!' – Foi a resposta de Rumiko, que se levantou só para gritar na cara de Toshihiro.

'Calma, gente, não vamos nos estressar logo de manhã…' - Disse Satsuki, aproximando o copo de suco de sua boca. Assim que deu o primeiro gole… - 'PUTA QUE O PARIU, QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE COLOCOU SAL NO MEU SUCO? EU MATO O INFELIZ!'

A garota estava completamente vermelha e seus olhos chegavam a saltar das órbitas. Takashi e Ken, que estavam ao lado da garota, afastaram suas cadeiras temendo por suas vidas. Essa era também a primeira vez que eles viam a garota falar um palavrão.

'Ah... Satsuki… sem querer parecer chato, mas…' – Toshihiro era o único que tinha coragem de encarar a fera. – 'foi você que colocou o sal no suco… você estava com tanto sono que nem reparou que pegou o pote errado…'

Satsuki voltou a se sentar, mesmo não se lembrando de ter levantado, muito envergonhada e muito mais vermelha. Agora que estavam completamente acordados, a excitação pela luta final pouco a pouco invadiu os corações dos garotos. Mas, antes da luta, eles ainda teria uma manhã inteira de aula com Zanxam-sensei.

A professora estava muito diferente naquela manhã. Apesar de vestir o mesmo blazer preto e o coque apertado, seu ar mandão sumiu completamente, fazendo-a parecer uma professora normal como qualquer outra. Ela estava também inacreditavelmente simpática. Pela primeira vez, não mandou Toshihiro e Len fazerem trabalho em dupla, sabia que uma aproximação forçada podia trazer sérias conseqüências.

'Por causa da final de hoje, vocês serão liberados na hora do almoço. Vocês devem pegar o ônibus para o ginásio às quinze para as duas. Uma hora antes da partida, o juiz quer ter uma palavrinha com vocês sobre as regras da final.' – Anunciou Zanxam, para a alegria de todos, menos de Satsuki.

'Pra quem você vai torcer, professora?' – Perguntou Kian, ansioso.

'Bom, a equipe que ganhar vai seguir comigo para a Oceania, de qualquer jeito não vou me livrar de todos vocês.' – Ela piscou pra Rumiko e Ken, que soltaram uma risadinha. – 'Além disso, meu papel como professora não permite que eu tome partido. Embora deva admitir que tenha uma torcida especial para dois de meus alunos...'

Apesar das insistências da turma, a professora nunca revelou para quem ela estava torcendo. Como anunciado, a aula terminou na hora do almoço, quando a rivalidade das duas equipes estava no auge. Eles competiram até mesmo para ver quem chegava primeiro no restaurante e se servia. Pelo menos dessa vez tiveram o bom senso de evitar uma competição de "quem come mais" para que não passassem mal no meio da luta. Na verdade, somente Chang e Yuy-kun foram capazes de repetir. Os outros estavam tão nervosos que mal encostaram na comida.

Na hora combinada, as duas equipes subiram no ônibus. Os Blue Fish ocuparam os lugares da frente e os Taichi se agruparam atrás. Ambas as equipes discutiam aos sussurros o que fazer.

O ginásio já estava lotado quando eles chegaram lá, pontualmente às duas horas da tarde. O juiz esperava por eles e os levou para uma sala separada e longe da confusão e baderna nas arquibancadas. Enquanto seguiam o referendo, as crianças viram de relance o Daitenji-san passar apressado e pedindo um carro para o aeroporto. Antes que tivessem tempo de pensar sobre isso, estavam na porta da sala. O juiz a abriu e deu passagem para os competidores. Lá dentro havia algumas cadeiras dispostas em fileiras, onde os garotos se acomodaram. Logo que todos fizeram silêncio, o juiz começou a falar:

'Bom, como essa é a luta final, haverá três lutas em cada round, totalizando um total de nove lutas ao todo. O competidor que ganhar duas lutas, vence o round. Se alguém sair na frente por dois a zero, o round acaba, não havendo a necessidade de uma terceira luta.'

'Exatamente o que acontecerá com vocês!' – Sussurrou Len para os Taichi, que fingiram não ouvir.

'O mesmo vale para os rounds. Se uma equipe ganhar os dois primeiros, será declarada campeã e não será necessário um terceiro round.'

'Ou seja, são nove lutas previstas, mas se a diferença de poder entre as equipes for muito grande, o público deverá ver apenas quatro.' – Resumiu Yuy-kun, facilitando o entendimento de Rumiko e Ken, que estavam perdidos em meio a tantas lutas e rounds.

'Exatamente. Obrigado Yuy-kun. E, já que chegaram na final, os Taichi e os Blue Fish já tem uma vaga garantida na Rússia, onde se enfrentarão novamente e enfrentarão os outros campeões e vice-campeões dos outros torneios.'

'Isso se a nossa equipe não vencer todos os outros torneios.' – Provocou novamente Len. Toshihiro fez menção de revidar, mas Yuy-kun fez com que ele se calasse antes que uma confusão se iniciasse.

'Isso é possível, já que a equipe campeã avança para o torneio seguinte...'

'Mas então, qual a finalidade de uma final mundial na Rússia?' – Perguntou Yuy-kun novamente. – 'Se uma das equipes passar por todos os torneios e os vencer, ela não será automaticamente a campeã mundial?'

'Acho que você está um pouco equivocado.' – Yuy-kun não gostou da fala do juiz. – 'Em teoria sim. Se uma equipe for capaz de ganhar todos os torneios, ela será a mais forte. Mas nós já cometemos esse erro nos campeonatos anteriores. Dessa vez vamos mudar. Não estamos falando aqui de máquinas que não evoluem suas habilidades nunca, a não ser quando alguém as programa, estamos falando de seres humanos, a criatura mais instável que se tem notícia.'

Como ninguém deu sinais de entendimento, o juiz tentou se fazer mais claro.

'Seres humanos têm uma habilidade incrível de se desenvolver rapidamente. Esses torneios regionais dos quais vocês estão participando agora são para selecionar aquelas equipes com mais talento e potencial. Eu tenho certeza que tanto a equipe que sair daqui vencedora quanto a que sair perdedora treinarão muito para o próximo desafio. Seja ele em algumas semanas ou seja ele no fim do ano. E isso pode fazer muita diferença. Se a equipe que hoje perder treinar mais do que a que ganhou, um futuro confronto pode ter um resultado diferente. Essa é a razão de uma final mundial em novembro e dezembro reunindo as equipes mais talentosas ao redor do mundo. Somente assim podemos declarar o verdadeiro campeão.'

Finalmente o juiz se fez entendido. As crianças se entreolharam sorrindo. Já haviam sido classificadas como as mais talentosas da Ásia. Meio caminho andado para o topo.

'E se uma das equipes quiser aproveitar que já tem a vaga nas finais e desistir agora?' – Perguntou Chang, para a surpresa de sua equipe.

Algum de vocês quer perder a chance de se tornar campeão da Ásia para entrar em campo somente em novembro? – Perguntou o juiz em resposta. A resposta saiu em uníssono:

'NÃO!'

Vendo que não havia mais necessidade de conversar, o juiz dispensou as equipes. Cada uma seguiu para um vestiário. Ainda tinham meia hora para montar uma estratégia.

No vestiário dos Taichi:

'Na minha opinião, devemos começar com Ken. Ele é o mais fraco e o mais propenso a fazer alguma bobagem.' – Declarou Satsuki.

'Como é? Como assim, fazer bobagem?' – Perguntou Ken, revoltado.

'Simples, Urashima.' – Respondeu Yuy-kun, no seu tom habitual de seriedade. – 'Em todo o campeonato, perdemos apenas dois rounds, todos porque você foi um idiota que esqueceu o significado da palavra "estratégia" durante suas lutas. Nas duas ocasiões, você abriu mão de seu estilo para fazer besteiras, pois estava nervoso demais para pensar com clareza. Suas atitudes foram muito infantis, de principiante. Agindo daquela maneira, eu me pergunto como você conseguiu passar até as semi-finais japonesas...'

'Se eu sou tão ruim assim, por que você não vai no meu lugar?' – Perguntou Ken quase gritando e com os olhos marejados. A verdade doía mais do que ele imaginava.

'Não estou com vontade. Já lutei demais para um membro reserva.' – Respondeu o líder simplesmente.

'Humpf... e depois se diz nosso líder...'

'Se eu pudesse escolher, não estaria nem nessa equipe.'

'AGORA CHEGA! ISSO ESTÁ FICANDO RIDÍCULO!' – Satsuki havia perdido a calma perante a discussão. – 'VOCÊS SÃO DA MESMA EQUIPE, QUERENDO OU NÃO! DEVIAM SE AJUDAR, NÃO SE BICAR!' – Ela baixou um pouco a voz, vendo que todos agora prestavam atenção nela. – 'Yuy-san, eu entendo que você está frustrado por ter que nos seguir contra a sua vontade. Mas isso não te dá o direto de machucar o Ken desse jeito. E Ken, o que o Yuy-san disse é verdade, você se distraiu muito durante suas primeiras lutas, mas se recuperou nas outras. Mesmo assim não podemos arriscar, ainda mais hoje onde tudo está em jogo. Vamos começar com você, e se você perder, Rumiko e Toshihiro conseguirão dar um jeito.'

Satsuki voltou a sentar-se e pegou a prancheta que havia trazido para anotações.

'Muito bem, é assim que se fala, Satsuki!' – Exclamou Fran do walkman de Takashi. A fera-bit parecia muito satisfeita em ver que pelo menos uma pessoa na equipe era capaz de manter os nervos sob controle numa situação difícil.

'Agora, para o segundo round.' – Satsuki retomou a palavra. Seus companheiros se agruparam ao seu redor, escutando atentamente. Yuy-kun se mantinha um pouco afastado, mas escutava tudo com atenção. – 'Toshihiro e Rumiko, quem vocês acham que deve ir, sabendo que existe a possibilidade de ser uma luta "tudo ou nada" caso sejamos derrotados no primeiro round?'

'Eu acho que a Rumiko deve ir.' – Disse Takashi. A garota soltou um gritinho de surpresa, como se perguntasse "por que eu?". O pequeno garoto entendeu. – 'A força de Rumiko está justamente nas situações de pressão. Eu não sei se alguém percebeu, mas a Rumiko sempre libera uma força extraordinária quando perde o controle de suas emoções, como aconteceu quando eu a desafiei no treino de pontaria, na hora que o Ken apareceu enjoado no ginásio, e em várias outras ocasiões. Um pouco de pressão vai fazer bem pra ela...'

Rumiko sorriu, surpresa com a análise do garoto. Nem ela mesma havia percebido isso.

'Excelente análise, Takashi!' – Começou Ken. – 'Quanto você pagou para Fran para ela te dar os direitos sobre essa fala?'

Takashi bem que tentou revidar, mas eles estavam ficando sem tempo e uma nova discussão só atrapalharia.

''Nós vamos acertar isso depois, Urashima.' – Resmungou o caçula entre os dentes.

'Voltando ao assunto principal, eu tenho quase certeza que Len vai ser escalado para o terceiro round.' – Disse Toshihiro, ansioso para resolver logo aquele assunto. – 'Quando eu estava na equipe e participávamos de competições como essa, eu costumava ser o último, o Len o segundo e a Jun, a primeira, numa espécie de ordem de poder. Isso garantia que, caso vencêssemos por dois a zero, o mais forte não mostrasse sua força, mas caso perdêssemos um round, garantiríamos a vitória no terceiro. Não vejo razão para eles mudarem isso agora.'

'E como você quer lutar contra o Len...'

'Serei o terceiro, se ninguém se opor a isso...'

'Claro que não!' – Exclamou Ken, aliviado por eles finalmente chegarem a uma decisão. – 'Quem você acha que vai lutar nos outros rounds? Você conhece eles, hora de fazer esse conhecimento ser útil para nós.'

'Eu tenho certeza que a Jun vai enfrentar a Rumiko. Esteja preparada. Quando ela se irrita, é bem capaz de destruir o que encontra pela frente. E eu poderia dizer que Chang seria o adversário do Ken, mas como ele quebrou a beyblade nas semifinais, acho que Len vai colocar o Kian para lutar, mesmo ele sendo considerado o mais fraco de nós' – ele percebeu seu erro um pouco tarde demais, mas tentou corrigir, ficando um pouco corado – 'desculpe... entre eles.' – e voltou ao que estava falando como se nada estivesse acontecendo – 'Embora eu ache que o problema do Kian não passa de falta de confiança… Bem, em todo o caso, esteja preparado para ambos. A menos que tenham treinado bastante, eles não serão um grande desafio para você, Ken.'

No vestiário dos Blue Fish:

'Len, não acha que deveríamos mudar um pouco a nossa estratégia escadinha? O Toshihiro com certeza vai contar para eles sobre isso...' – Começou Jun, um pouco preocupada.

'Por isso mesmo que vamos manter a estratégia. Toshihiro com certeza vai pedir para lutar no terceiro round, sabendo que eu vou ser o escolhido daqui. Eu não sei quem eles vão escolher para lutar nos outros, mas aposto que o tal Urashima vai acabar enfrentando Kian, ele não me pareceu grande coisa, pra falar a verdade.''

'Então eu vou mesmo lutar?' – Perguntou Kian, entusiasmado. Era a primeira vez que participava de uma luta decisiva. Sempre fora considerado o mais fraco e ficava de fora de todas as decisões.

'O que você esperava?' – Respondeu Len, um pouco menos empolgado do que estava segundos atrás. – 'Não conseguimos concertar a beyblade de Chang a tempo. Teremos que contar com você mesmo. Pelo menos são três rounds, qualquer coisa podemos concertar suas cagadas.'

'Vocês vão ver as cagadas...' – Resmungou Kian baixinho. Estava ansioso para mostrar que era muito mais forte do que sua equipe imaginava, e para isso venceria Ken ou quem quer que fosse seu adversário.

As duas equipes deixaram os vestiários ao mesmo tempo, assim que o narrados chamou-os pelo auto-falante. Rumiko estava nervosa, todos haviam deixado claro que confiavam em suas habilidades numa situação difícil. Ela tinha medo de não corresponder a esses sentimentos. Como reflexo da instabilidade de suas emoções, ela não parou de falar nem por um segundo durante o caminho para o banco, deixando todos muito irritados.

Toshihiro, enquanto tentava ignorar a falação insuportável de sua amiga, tentava encontrar alguma palavra que expressasse seus sentimentos, mas era impossível. Um mar de sensações o invadia a cada passo que dava em direção ao banco brilhante e cirurgicamente limpo. Estava feliz por que a equipe estava na final depois de tanto esforço, ansioso para lutar contra o seu ex-melhor amigo e provar que não era um traidor, sentia algo que parecia raiva de Len, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que faria qualquer coisa para voltarem aos velhos tempos de amizade, nervosismo por estar na primeira final de um campeonato de tal magnitude na sua vida e, finalmente, havia algum zunindo em seu ouvido, provavelmente por causa da febre, mas não era nada que ele precisasse se preocupar no momento.

O cérebro de Ken estava quase explodindo com uma avalanche de pensamentos. Ele precisava provar para seus amigos que não era aquela catástrofe que eles achavam que ele era. Tinha que mostrar, principalmente para Yuy-kun, que também merecia fazer parte dessa equipe. A toda hora murmurava "não ataque logo de cara, não deixe suas emoções te dominarem!". Enquanto pensava nisso, uma pequena porção de sua mente não parava de repetir, tão histérica quanto Rumiko "Eu não acredito que estou na final! Eu vou lutar na final da Ásia! Eu sou demais!".

Satsuki, apesar de não demonstrar, estava tão nervosa quanto Rumiko, mesmo que não fosse lutar. Ela e Fran eram as responsáveis por coordenar os treinos, então ela também teria sua parcela de culpa caso eles perdessem, pois deveria ter se esforçado melhor e criado programas mais eficientes. Tudo podia parecer besteira para quem não a conhecia, mas esse era seu jeito perfeccionista e exigente de ser.

Takashi estava agoniado. Fran, em seu pescoço, não ajudava nada, gritando tanto ou mais que Rumiko. Ele não queria baixar o volume do walkman para não correr o risco de esquecer disso e perder conselhos importantes da fera-bit durante a luta. Marchava como se fosse para seu velório ou algo do gênero. Atrás dele estava apenas Yuy-kun.

O líder estava calmo como de costume. Andava atrás de todos, evitando a algazarra. Nunca ficara nervoso em uma final no que quer que fosse, e essa não seria exceção à regra.

Do lado dos Blue Fish, Len só tinha lugar para um sentimento: ódio. Odiava Toshihiro com todas as suas forças, queria vê-lo esmagado na frente daquela multidão. Esmagado _por ele _na frente daquela multidão. A imagem do garoto de cabelos castanhos deitado no chão com Len pisando em suas costas fez o líder dos Blue Fish soltar uma gargalhada involuntária. Toshihiro pagaria por sua traição da maneira mais horrenda que ele pudesse arranjar.

Jun estava apreensiva, não sabia o que pensar. Queria que Toshihiro pagasse por sua traição, afinal ele era o líder e os havia abandonado. Que tipo de líder abandona sua própria equipe? Bom, talvez o líder dos Taichi, mas ela sabia que Toshihiro era diferente de Yuy-kun, pelo menos até pouco tempo atrás. E era justamente o atual líder de sua equipe que a deixava apreensiva. Ela temia que Len fizesse alguma bobagem com graves conseqüências. Por mais que odiasse Toshihiro, não queria vê-lo machucado, apenas humilhado.

Chang, apesar de não poder lutar, estava decidido a incentivar seus amigos ao máximo. Sua calma natural impedia que ele se sentisse nervoso demais naquele dia. Ele sabia que provavelmente era o único que poderia pensar com clareza caso algum imprevisto acontecesse.

Kian estava feliz porque finalmente lutaria numa luta importante, pois ele era sempre tirado dessas lutas, considerado fraco demais. Ele provaria para todos que era forte e merecia participar mais das lutas realmente importantes de sua equipe. Estava se concentrando para poder explodir toda a sua força contra Ken.

Assim que seus olhares se cruzaram, Toshihiro e Len se encararam como se fossem dois animais selvagens na disputa de um território ou uma fêmea.

O narrador anunciou o início da competição assim que viu as duas equipes:

'Caros telespectadores em rede mundial, está sendo transmitida ao vivo pelo canal especial da BBA a Final do Campeonato Asiático de Beyblade, diretamente da capital da SARS, vulgo Pneumonia Asiática, Hong Kong, na China. Como podem ver, nas arquibancadas as pessoas estão usando máscaras para tentar conter o terrível vírus.' – O câmera man filmou uma massa de gente na arquibancada com máscaras de proteção. – 'Vamos conhecer os nossos grandes competidores: Os Taichi e os Blue Fish!' – As duas equipes levantam e foram ovacionadas pelo público.

Na casa de Rumiko os pais da garota, de Ken e de Satsuki, assim como Mikyo, Nikyo e Momoko, assistiam tudo pela TV. Os pais de Toshihiro, acompanhados de um Daitenji-san ofegante, estavam tentando entrar no estádio lotado, uma surpresa para o filho que deveria acabar de vez com os mal-entendidos causados por um erro infantil do presidente da BBA.

O narrador continuou:

'Qual dessas equipes sairá vencedora hoje?' – O público deu vivas – 'Veja depois dos nossos comercias'! – Uma onda de "Aaaahhh" seguiu a essa fala, ao mesmo tempo em que os garotos soltavam uma exclamação surpresa.

'Nós vamos ganhar essa!' – Gritou Len, para animar sua equipe. Sua sede de vitória contagiou todos naquele instante, que responderam, dando um soco no ar:

'Vitória!'

Os Taichi também aproveitavam os últimos minutos para repassar os pontos chave da estratégia:

'Olha gente, todo mundo sabe quem e quando vão lutar, certo? Mantenham a calma e tentem não ficar nervosos, principalmente você, Rumiko.' – Disse Satsuki, falando rápido por causa da falta de tempo.

'Não se preocupe, eu não vou _ficar_ nervosa.' – Anunciou Rumiko séria, para espanto da sua equipe.

'Sério? Como?' – Perguntou Ken, ficando confuso e encarando os olhos verdes da garota.

'Eu não posso _ficar_ nervosa' – começou ela, tomando fôlego. Na fala seguinte, toda a seriedade evaporou – 'porque eu _já estou_ nervosa!'

Os Taichi não tiveram como segurar o riso por esse comentário, o que acabou ajudando Rumiko a relaxar um pouco mais.

Ao julgar pela repentina movimentação do juiz, um homem sério de cabelos brancos vestindo uma roupa que parecia de presidiário, e do narrador, um homem alto e cabeçudo vestindo uma roupa tradicional dos guerreiros chineses antigos, com direito até a uma imitação de espada, os comerciais estava acabando. O narrador pegou o microfone e assustou até mesmo os competidores com sua empolgação:

'É isso aí, estamos de volta, minha gente! Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos começar a primeira luta do primeiro round da partida final do Torneio Asiático de Beyblade diretamente de Hong Kong, na China, que até pouco tempo atrás pertencia ao Reino Unido! Os competidores se adiantem, por favor.'

Ken e Kian, quase como robôs, subiram as escadas que davam para a arena. O juiz se aproximou deles e ordenou que preparassem suas beyblades.

* * *

_Tá, eu sei que tinha prometido o começo das lutas finais pra esse capítulo, mas tinha esquecido dessa pequena introduçaõzinha. Os próximos capítulos devem ser mais curtos, vai ser um round por capítulo. Com sorte consigo colocar todos ainda hoje..._

_Não tem muito mais o que comentar, só dizer que a próxima luta será entre Ken e Kian, como eles mesmo já disseram. O que vai acontecer quando os dois lados querem provar para os outros o quanto são fortes? Essa foi a primeira luta que eu escrevi e que ficou um pouco mais descente. _

_E, por último, aquela velha história de pedir comentários ao fim de cada capítulo que realmente enche o saco de escrever, mas que eu espero que faça efeito algum dia:_

_MANDEM REVIEWS, PLEASE!_

_James Hiwatari_


	11. Ken versus Kian

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**KEN _VERSUS _KIAN**

Finalmente a grande final teve seu início. Ken e Kian sentiram-se aliviados ao finalmente começar a lutar, sua verdadeira natureza aos poucos aflorando. O cabelo de Kian tornou-se espetado, como Toshihiro esperava. Fazia muito tempo que não via o garoto assim. Os outros Taichi ficaram muito surpresos com isso. Determinado em não cometer nenhuma burrada e mostRar que era um bom lutador, Ken manteve sua estratégia defensiva. Kian, também ansioso para mostrar seu poder, atacou Ken várias vezes, mas nenhum de seus ataques surtiu efeito. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Ken ordenou um ataque final que tirou a beyblade amarela de seu adversário da arena.

Kian voltou arrasado para o banco, sem poder encarar Len ou qualquer outro de seus companheiros:

'Desculpa gente, eu…'

'Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo!' – Len explodiu de nervosismo, levantando-se para se aproximar do companheiro derrotado – 'Você é muito fraco! Nós vamos acabar perdendo esse round! Maldita hora que o Chang foi quebrar a beyblade!'

'Calma, Len! Não liga não, Kian.'' – Jun segurou o braço do líder e tentou acalmá-lo. Em seguida, virou-se para Kian –'Você fez o que pôde, está tudo bem se você der o máximo. O Len é que está nervoso. Lembre-se que a guerra ainda não acabou. Você tem ainda dois rounds para ganhar.'

'Vai lá e ganha dele agora, cara!' – Chang seguiu a deixa de Jun e tentou animar seu amigo.

'Pode deixar! Eu vou dar o melhor de mim!' – Respondeu o agora determinado garotinho. Seus cabelos, que haviam votado ao normal depois da derrota, tornavam-se novamente eriçados.

O humor de Ken não podia ser mais diferente de Kian:

'Ganhei! Eu sou demais! Não disse que podia?' – Disse ele enquanto pulava os cinco degraus que separavam a arena dos bancos de uma só vez.

'Não sei por quê, mas ainda acho que isso vai acabar mal...' – Disse Yuy-kun, alto o suficiente para que Ken pudesse ouvir, mas sem deixar de fazer parecer que aquilo era apenas um pensamento falado em voz alta..

'Pena que alguns invejosos queiram estragar a minha felicidade...' – Devolveu Ken, no mesmo tom que o líder.

'Depois não diga que eu não avisei!' – Continuou Yuy-kun, agora falando normalmente.

'Bom, gente, eu vou lá e vou ganhar essa próxima luta também!' – Disse Ken, animado, ignorando completamente os avisos do líder.

'Boa sorte!' – Desejou-lhe a equipe.

Ken foi até a arena aos saltos, enquanto Kian olhava para baixo, concentrando-se. O narrador estava novamente tomando fôlego para narrar a luta seguinte:

'É Isso aí pessoal! Aqui começa a segunda luta do primeiro round da Grande Final asiática de Beyblade que me deixa sem ar só de dizer o nome! Será que Ping-kun poderá ganhar de Urashima-kun dessa vez? Ou será que o japonês vai dar a vitória no primeiro round para a sua equipe agora? Vamos ver!' – Ele falou tão rápido que foi difícil até para Rumiko, que também falava nessa velocidade ao ficar excitada, entender suas palavras com exatidão. – 'Competidores prontos? UM, DOIS, TRÊS, GO SHOOT!'

Os garotos lançaram as beyblades gritando também. Os gritos do narrador estavam tão altos que interferiam no pensamento dos competidores, mas eles não podiam se distrair:

'COMEÇOU A SEGUNDA LUTA DO ETC QUE VOCÊS JÁ CONHECEM! PING-KUN VEM COM TUDO PARA CIMA DE URASHIMA-KUN, COMO NA LUTA ANTERIOR. SERÁ QUE ELE É TÃO BURRO QUE VAI CAIR DUAS VEZES NO MESMO TRUQUE? NÃO, OLHA SÓ! A BEYBLADE DELE ESTÁ FAZENDO UM CÍRCULO EM VOLTA DA BEYBLADE DE URASHIMA-KUN, SEM ATACAR! O QUE ELE VAI FAZER? QUE INCRÍVEL! ELE ESTÁ CHAMANDO A SUA FERA-BIT, O LOBO KALMON. O LOBO PARECE ESTAR CORRENDO A TODA VELOCIDADE! URASHIMA-KUN ESTÁ CONFUSO COM A VELOCIDADE, DÁ PRA VER PELA SUA CARA! O QUE VIRÁ A SE... A BEYBLADE DE URASHIMA-KUN ACABA DE DEIXAR O ESTÁDIO! O ATAQUE FOI TÃO RÁPIDO QUE NEM DEIXOU EU FALAR! PING-KUN INVESTIU POR BAIXO DE URASHIMA-KUN, TIRANDO A SUA BEYBLADE DA ARENA COM A MESMA FACILIDADE QUE UM LOBO DILACERA UMA CARNE RECÉM CAÇADA! É O FIM DA SEGUNDA LUTA DO PRIMEIRO ROUND DA FINAL DO TORNEIO ASIÁTICO DE HONG KONG, NA CHINA!'

Os sentimentos eram inversos. Agora era Kian que voltava feliz para sua equipe…

'Muito bem, Kian! Eu sabia que você ai conseguir!' – Jun abraçou o garoto quando ele voltou, orgulhosa do amigo.

'Isso qualquer um faz, mas valeu o esforço.' – Disse Len, um pouco antipático, se recusando a acreditar que ele podia ganhar.

'É isso aí, nos deixe orgulhoso!' – Chang deu umas palmadinhas leves no ombro de Kian quando ele estava voltando para a arena.

…Enquanto Ken voltava abatido para sua equipe:

'Desculpa, gente, acho que eu estava muito confiante...'

Eu odeio dizer isso – começou Yuy-kun. Todos sabiam o que estava por vir. – mas eu avisei.

'Foi mal.' – Ken se desculpou, envergonhado.

'Não esquenta, ainda tem mais uma luta, lembra?' – Disse Fran, tentando animá-lo.

'Vai lá e ganha dele!' – Incentivou Rumiko, dando socos no ar.

'Mostra o que você sabe!' – Toshihiro continuou.

'Pode deixar!'

Os dois competidores voltaram para a arena. Era impossível dizer quem estava mais concentrado. A terceira e decisiva luta teve início assim que o narrador autorizou:

'Jogadores prontos? UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT!'

'Vai, Fenrochi!' – Gritou Ken, com todas as suas forças.

'É com você, Kalmon!' – Gritou Kian, não ficando atrás em timbre de voz. – 'Vamos mostrar para Len que não somos fracos como ele pensa! Está na hora de mostrar todo o seu poder!'

"Então ele também luta pelos mesmos motivos que eu..." – Pensou Ken, enquanto se preparava para absorver o ataque de seu adversário. – "Agora eu não posso perder de jeito nenhum! Isso será muito interessante..."

'Você não vai resistir por muito mais tempo, Urashima-kun! Kalmon, Garras de Lobo!'

A fera-bit de Kian surgiu. O cabelo do chinês estava tão espetado agora que, se alguém entrasse no estádio naquele momento, pensaria que ele havia levado um choque de mil voltz. Quando o cabelo do garoto atingia essa forma, era como se o próprio Kian se tornasse outra pessoa. Do garoto de onze anos tímido e ingênuo de outrora nada mais restava. Um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios à medida que ele sentia seu novo poder fluir por seu corpo. Eram raras as ocasiões que isso acontecia, mas era sempre em uma ocasião especial. A coragem e a confiança preencheram seu coração e Kalmon ganhou mais velocidade. O lobo avançou em Fenrochi com as enormes garras à mostra, forçando a beyblade vermelha a recuar.

'Como é?' – Perguntou Ken, surpreso por Kian ter conseguido mover sua beyblade. – 'Isso foi sorte. Eu não me importo se você quer provar que é forte, que é bom na cozinha ou se sabe fazer parada de mão, eu vou ganhar de você de qualquer maneira, assim ninguém vai me chamar de fraco novamente! Fenrochi, Bola de Fogo!'

"Ken também quer provar que é forte?" – Pensou Kian, ao mesmo tempo que tentava se defender do ataque do inimigo. – "Agora que eu vou lutar pra valer!"

'Como vê, Ken Urashima, eu fui capaz de escapar.' – Disse por fim o garoto, ao ver que sua beyblade estava a salvo. – 'Mais alguns ataques esse seu escudo de quinta vai por água a baixo!'

Kalmon continuou atacando e Ken, defendendo. Enquanto o escudo de Fenrochi estivesse firme, ele tinha certeza que não perderia. Eles estavam numa situação de igualdade extrema que chamou a atenção das duas equipes. Com toda a força que tinham, Ken e Kian não podiam mais ser chamados de fracos, estavam realmente mostrando isso naquele momento. Os golpes de Kalmon havia destruído parte da arena. Até mesmo Yuy-kun agora mantinha os olhos vidrados na luta. Len estava de boca aberta com o garoto.

'Só mais um pouquinho...' – Implorava Kian, já com as forças quase esgotadas. Faltava realmente muito pouco para ele atingir seu objetivo de quebrar o escudo de Ken. Assim como ele, o japonês mal se agüentava em pé, a respiração ofegante e o sorriso tosco dando a impressão de que ele desistira. Mas em seus olhos o fogo ainda ardia, e enquanto ele estivesse aceso, Ken não se daria por vencido.

'Não é tão fácil assim passar por mim.' – A multidão agora estava em completo silêncio. Até mesmo o narrador não encontrava palavras para descrever a situação. – 'Fenrochi, não temos outra saída, temos que atacar!'

'Kalmon, prepare o último ataque!' – Kian e Ken estavam decididos a colocar toda a sua força naquele último golpe. Aquele com a maior força de vontade venceria. Kian lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que seus colegas subestimaram suas capacidades, não só no beyblade, mas no basquete também. Ele precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas. – 'Garras do Lobo!'

'Bola de fogo!' – Gritou Ken ao mesmo tempo que seu adversário. A provocação de Yuy-kun estava nítida em sua mente, bem como suas derrotas em suas primeiras lutas do torneio. Não deixaria que ninguém mais zombasse de sua força. Uma gigantesca explosão foi ouvida quando os golpes das feras-bit se chocaram. Ken e Kian foram lançados para trás, quase caindo da escada. O narrador anunciou o resultado final assim que os dois competidores voltaram para frente da arena:

'Me parece que além de quebrada a beyblade de Urashima-kun está pra fora da arena e parou de girar! A vitória do primeiro round é de Kian Ping!' – Anunciou o narrador.

'Eu sou demais!' – Gritou Kian em comemoração. Ele pulou no colo de Jun e puxou o cabelo de Len para tentar expor a sua felicidade.

'Muito bem Kian, meus parabéns, achei que você não fosse capaz de ganhar essa, mas pelo visto não me decepcionou.' – Disse Len, assim que conseguiu fazer o garoto soltar seu cabelo. – 'Agora é com você, Jun.'

'Claro.' – Disse a garota. Havia um sorriso malicioso nos seus lábios.

Enquanto isso, os Taichi ouviam Ken se desculpar:

'Me desculpa gente... Eu falhei com vocês…'

'Ah, não precisa se envergonhar de nada. Você deu o seu melhor e só isso basta. Até mesmo o Yuy-kun estava vidrado na luta. Acho que por hora não te chamaremos mais de fraco.' – Disse Toshihiro, fazendo Ken sorrir novamente e sentar-se aos saltos em seu lugar. – 'Agora só depende da Rumiko.'

'Vocês têm certeza que isso vai dar certo, gente?' – Perguntou Rumiko, deixando sua insegurança transparecer.

'Você não ouviu nada do discurso do Takashi? É claro que você pode, Rumiko. Apenas deixe suas emoções te guiarem.' – Disse Satsuki, levantando o astral da amiga.

'Vou tentar!' – Rumiko exclamou, sentindo a determinação crescendo dentro dela.

'E vai conseguir!' – Disse Takashi, tentando bater no obro de Rumiko, mas só alcançando a sua lombar. Rumiko soltou um leve gritinho quando ele bateu nela, fazendo todos rirem.

* * *

_Finalmente a final começou. Enrolei, enrolei, mas tá aí._

_O que vocês acham_? _Ken e Kian merecem mesmo não serem mais chamados de fracos ou ainda há muito o que crescer_? _E o que vocês acharam da luta_?

_Próximo capítulo: Rumiko enfrenta Jun com a obrigação de vencer._

_E os reviews..._

_James Hiwatari_


	12. Rumiko versus Jun

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**RUMIKO _VERSUS_ JUN**

Rumiko e Jun subiram os cinco degraus da escada até a arena. O juiz já estava pronto. O narrador parecia ansioso.

'Preparem suas beyblade.' – Ordenou o juiz. Rumiko sentiu sua mão tremer ao colocar Fenki no lançador. A sua frente, Jun parecia muito segura de si. Encarava sua adversária como se estivesse desafiando-a a ganhar. A japonesa tentou corresponder a esse olhar tentando parecer o mais tranqüila possível, mas ela teve certeza, assim que as beyblades foram lançadas, que ela não havia sido muito convincente.

'Prontas?' – Perguntou o narrador, parando de enrolar seus dedos uns nos outros para pegar o microfone. O público, que antes conversava em altas vozes esperando o início da próxima luta, calou-se imediatamente após ouvir a voz de taquara rachada do narrador. Ao que parecia, nem todos haviam se calado pela ansiedade, mas sim pelo susto que levaram ao ouvir sua voz ampliada no microfone. Os Taichi e os Blue Fish estavam incluídos nesse último grupo. – 'Um, dois, três... GO SHOOT!'

A primeira beyblade a se mexer na arena foi a de Rumiko. Sabendo que a derrota significaria o fim, ela tentou atacar a beyblade de Jun com o máximo de força possível para acabar logo com o round. Mas Kaluz era muito mais rápido que Fenki. Nem o primeiro, nem o segundo, ou o terceiro, o quarto e até mesmo o quinto ataque de Rumiko fizeram efeito. Percebendo que sua oponente estava desperdiçando energia à toa em suas vãs tentativas de atingi-la, Jun apenas mandou Kaluz dar voltas em torno da borda da arena. O golfinho obedeceu. Rumiko ainda tentou mais algumas vezes atingir sua adversária, mas, quando Fenki parou de girar alguns minutos depois, a luta terminou sem que Kaluz sofresse um único golpe.

'E já temos a vencedora da primeira luta! É Jun Yan, dos Blue Fish! Mais uma vitória e sua equipe será declarada a Campeã Asiática!' – Anunciou o narrador, provocando vivas da torcida dos Blue Fish, o que fez Jun voltar para o banco orgulhosa de seus feitos e rindo alto do desempenho da adversária:

'Ela nem conseguiu encostar em mim! Que fracota!' – Disse ela entre uma gargalhada e outra, assim que ficou frente a frente com sua equipe.

'Nunca subestime os adversários, Jun. Você pode se dar mal, como no caso do Urashima-kun.' – Lembrou Len, incrivelmente sério.

'Ah, não precisa se preocupar, Len. A Rumiko não é grande coisa. Se isso continuar assim, não demorará nem dez minutos para que a vitória seja nossa!' – Respondeu a chinesa, arrumando seu rabo de cavalo enquanto falava. Estava muito tranqüila, não parecia ter escutado o aviso do líder.

'Ganha dela de novo.' – Disse Kian, um pouco distante. Sua cabeça ainda vagava pelas lembranças de sua luta contra Ken e ele não estava muito certo se gostaria de voltar ao mundo real.

'Vai firme e ganha o torneio para a gente!' – Exclamou Chang, dando um tapa nas costas de Jun para fazê-la andar logo.

'Podem deixar comigo!' – Ela piscou para os garotos enquanto tomava novamente o caminho da arena.

A Rumiko que retornava ao banco de sua equipe depois da luta estava completamente diferente da Rumiko que havia partido para a luta momentos atrás. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos e se segurava para não deixar a água acumulada em seus olhos cair na frente de seus amigos.

'Me desculpem, eu falhei com vocês.' – Disse ela, sem ter coragem para encarar seus companheiros. – 'Não esperava que Jun fosse tão rápida e tão forte. Acho que não posso lidar com ela, eu não tenho forças e…'

'Pode parar por aí, senhorita Drama!' – Exclamou Toshihiro, indo até Rumiko e colocando a mão em seu ombro, fazendo a garota levantar a cabeça para encará-lo. – 'Parte disso é culpa minha, eu devia ter dado informações mais detalhadas para vocês sobre eles. Eu sabia que Jun dava muita importância à velocidade, mas ela deve ter treinado muito desde que lutamos pela última vez, eu não lembro de Kaluz ser tão rápido assim.'

'O Toshihiro está certo.' – Era Satsuki, que também se aproximava da garota. – 'Você enfrentou uma situação completamente nova lá na arena e não sabia o que fazer. Isso faz parte, não podemos esperar que tudo caia em nossas mãos de pára-quedas.'

'Mas, mesmo assim, eu nem pude nem encostar naquela beyblade!' – Exclamou Rumiko quase gritando e tirando a mão de Toshihiro de seu ombro. – 'Como eu posso ter chance contra isso?'

'Olha, eu acho que já vi essa cena.' – Ken, assim como Takashi, estava se aproximando do grupo. – 'Onde será que foi?' – Ele fez uma exagerada expressão de quem está tendo trabalho para pensar. – 'Ah, é mesmo!' – O garoto sorriu enquanto se colocava de frente para a garota. – 'Foi no torneio do Japão, há dois meses atrás. Deixa eu ver... estávamos nas semifinais. Uma certa garota que eu conheço pegou como adversário um sujeito esquisito com um cabelo enorme que estava bocejando e se achava o todo poderoso.' – Toshihiro lançou um olhar assassino a Ken, mas ele não se importou. – 'Um tal de Urameshi. Ele era realmente poderoso, arrasou com sua adversária no primeiro round. E o que aconteceu depois? A adversária fraca se recusou a desistir e acabou empatando o round seguinte e vencendo o terceiro.'

'Mas...' – Rumiko tentou argumentar, mas Ken não estava com cara de quem fosse parar de falar. Ele tinha um ar vovô contando uma história para o netinho antes de dormir, provocando risos de Toshihiro e Satsuki, principalmente quando ele fazia sua voz soar um pouco mais rouca e cansada que o normal.

'E depois, na final, essa garota teve que enfrentar alguém ainda mais poderoso, o homem que era temido por sua força e capacidade de acabar com a alegria de qualquer ambiente. Ninguém nunca o havia derrotado antes, sua força era lendária. Nenhum de seus adversários havia durado mais do que dez segundos contra ele...' – A voz de Ken agora estava sinistra, como se ele estivesse contando uma história de terror. – 'E, de fato, o primeiro round não teve nem graça, a garota foi feita de afiador de faca para o pégasus daquele homem… Mas ela novamente recusou-se a se entregar, dando seu máximo no round seguinte, a primeira derrota do campeão invicto Yuy.' – Ken olhou um pouco para o lado para ver se Yuy-kun estava ouvindo, mas ele parecia muito intrigado observando alguma coisa na arquibancada. – E, nessa onda de determinação, a terceira luta foi a mais incrível que se teve notícia, terminando com a vitória da garota.'

'Ken...'

'E sabe qual era o nome dela?' – Ken olhou fundo nos olhos de Rumiko, que deu um passo para trás instintivamente. – 'Ela se chamava Rumiko Higurashi. Sabe, se ela aparecesse agora, seria de grande ajuda para o nosso time. Afinal, querer é poder, não é?'

Rumiko entendeu o que Ken queria dizer. Toshihiro, Satsuki e Takashi olharam impressionados para seu amigo, não conheciam esse lado dele.

'O Ken está certo. Se a Rumiko Higurashi que vimos no Japão aparecer agora, então tenho certeza que Jun não terá chance.' – Disse Satsuki, com um grande sorriso.

'E pode ter certeza que ela terá o apoio de todos nós!' – Disse Takashi, levantando os punhos.

Rumiko não respondeu. Não com palavras. Apenas encarou cada um de seus amigos. Não era preciso palavras para expressar o quanto era grata a eles por tudo aquilo. Seus amigos haviam renovado sua confiança e reacendido sua esperança. Ela estava pronta para enfrentar o que quer que Jun estivesse tramando para ela.

Vendo que as duas competidoras já estavam em posição, o narrador começou a fazer seu trabalho a plenos pulmões:

'E VAMOS ENTÃO COMEÇAR A – peraí que eu preciso pegar ar antes – SEGUNDA LUTA DO SEGUNDO ROUND DA FINAL DO TORNEIO ASIÁTICO DE BEYBLADE EM HONG KONG NA CHINA ENTRE HIGURASHI-CHAN E YAN-CHAN! – ufa! – Jogadoras prontas? UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT!'

'GO SHOOT!' – Gritaram as garotas. Rumiko ficou feliz ao constatar que sua voz estava mais alta que a de Jun.

'COMEÇOU A SEGUNDA LUTA, TELESPECTADORES E PESSOAS QUE ESTÃO NO ESTÁDIO AGORA! SE YAN-CHAN GANHAR ESSA, OS BLUE FISH LEVAM O TÍTULO DE CAMPEÕES ASIÁTICOS! SERÁ QUE HIGURASHI-CHAN VAI DEIXAR? VAI ELA PERDER FEIO COMO DA ÚLTIMA VEZ?'

'Não precisava lembrar disso…' – Disse Rumiko, encarando o narrador com um olhar assassino de garota em TPM.

'Desculpe.' – Desculpou-se o homem, um pouco assustado com a cara da garota. Mas ele logo voltou ao normal para continuar seu trabalho. – 'VOLTANDO A LUTA, A YAN-CHAN ESTÁ VINDO COM TUDO QUE TEM! KALUZ ATACA COMO UM GOLFINHO MALUCO! O CENTAURO DE HIGURASHI-CHAN ESTÁ TENDO PROBLEMAS PARA SEGURAR ESSA FERA-BIT AQUÁTICA! O ATAQUE RÁPIDO DE YAN-CHAN PARECE FUNCIONAR! FENKI ESTÁ INDO PARA A BORDA DA ARENA! MAS ESPEREM! A BEYBLADE DE HIGURASHI-CHAN RESISTE AO ATAQUE E CONSEGUE ESCAPAR DAS GARRAS, OU MELHOR, NADADEIRAS DE SUA ADVERSÁRIA! ELA ESTÁ DANDO A VOLTA NA BEYBLADE BRANCA E VAI USAR O ATAQUE INVESTIDA! INCRÍVEL! A BEYBLADE DE YAN-CHAN SAI DA ARENA APÓS MAGNÍFICA RECUPERAÇÃO DE HIGURASHI-CHAN! ELA EMPATA O JOGO! UM A UM AGORA!'

Rumiko recolheu Fenki o mais rápido que conseguiu e correu em direção a Ken, abraçando-o.

'Eu consegui! Ganhei dela! Você é demais, Ken!' – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, fazendo o garoto corar. – 'Muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo!'

'Eu disse que ia conseguir. Conheço os amigos que tenho.' – Disse Ken, ainda um pouco surpreso pela atitude da amiga. – 'Agora... DÁ PRA SAIR DAQUI? ESTÁ ME AMASSANDO!'

Foi a vez de Rumiko corar. Ela saiu do colo de Ken, dando espaço para o amigo respirar.

'Se lutar no próximo round como lutou agora, eu tenho certeza que Jun não poderá fazer nada.' - Declarou Toshihiro, sorrindo para a amiga. Ele pegou sua mão e a conduziu até as escadas. – 'Boa sorte.' – Disse ele, imitando os cavaleiros da corte.

'Si…Sim… Obrigada… Eu acho…' - Era impossível dizer o que estava mais vermelho: A cara de Rumiko ou a bandeira da China hasteada no fundo do estádio. Toshihiro ainda beijou a mão da garota antes de voltar ao banco, provocando ainda mais risadas dos Taichi, que rolavam no chão com os músculos abdominais doloridos quando o chinês retornou ao seu lugar, e fazendo Rumiko se esquecer por alguns instantes que estava prestes a realizar a sua luta mais importante até o momento.

Jun não podia estar mais diferente ao encarar sua equipe depois da luta. Ela não estava de cabeça baixa como Rumiko, não era de fazer esse tipo de coisa. Mas estava irritada e lançava olhares fuzilantes a seus companheiros, como se quisesse matar o primeiro que lhe dirigisse a palavra. Seu rabo de cavalo estava começando a cair. Mesmo assim, ela ainda teve auto-controle suficiente para se desculpar sem arrancar os cabelos de ninguém:

'Desculpa gente. Não fui capaz de prever que ela teria tanta força escondida. Ela me pegou de guarda baixa.'

'Até que foi bom.' – Pronunciou-se Len, evitando o olhar de Jun. A equipe ficou surpresa e o encarou pedindo uma explicação.

'O que? Foi bom eu ter perdido para a Rumiko?' – Repetiu ela, quase brigando com o líder. Se olhar matasse, Len poderia cair morto caso se atrevesse a olhá-la. Mas ele continuava olhando para os próprios joelhos sentado em seu lugar.

'Isso mesmo. Higurashi nos fez um favor acabando com seu ego inflado por nós.'

Jun queria trucidar Len. Será que ele não fazia idéia que estava sendo rude demais com ela? Ego inflado... Ela não era esse tipo de pessoa. Se não gostasse tanto de Len, teria com certeza feito ele pagar por sua grosseria. As palavras do garoto ainda estavam gravadas em sua mente quando ela subiu novamente para a arena, sem dar atenção à torcida de Chang. Kian continuava absorto em pensamentos, não estava nem ao menos tentando fingir que prestava atenção no mundo real a sua volta.

O narrador se assustou ao ver as adversárias chegando. Ambas estavam muito concentradas e se encaravam disputando para ver quem tinha o olhar mais mortífero. Não havia mais tempo para brincadeiras. A pressão da luta começou a pesar em Rumiko. Ela tinha que ganhar se quisesse que sua equipe continuasse na luta. Seus ouvidos se focaram nos gritos de incentivo de seus companheiros às suas costas. Eles estavam com ela, não tinha porquê temer a força de Jun e Kaluz. O narrador seguiu a deixa das garotas e falou muito calmo e sério:

'UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT!'

'Aquele round foi só brincadeira! Agora eu to falando sério!' – Esbravejou Jun enquanto lançava Kaluz. Rumiko não tinha certeza se era verdade ou apenas uma ilusão provocada pela iluminação do estádio, mas ela podia jurar que por um segundo os olhos da chinesa haviam se tornado vermelhos.

'Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer, vamos jogar sério agora!' – Respondeu Rumiko, sem se deixar intimidar. Ela tinha ido longe demais para ficar com medo agora. – 'Ataque Investida, Fenki!'

'Evasiva!' – Gritou rapidamente Jun. Kaluz conseguiu escapar do primeiro ataque de garota tão rápido que parecia estar usando teletransporte.

'Você se desviou desse, mas será que consegue se desviar de vários?' – Perguntou Rumiko. No mesmo instante, Fenki começou a atacar por todos os lados. Parecia que o centauro havia se multiplicado. Mas, para a decepção de Rumiko, Kaluz conseguiu escapar com sucesso de todos os golpes. A beyblade branca estava acima da arena, quase como se voasse.

'Kaluz, Mergulho Divertido!' – Ordenou Jun. O golfinho desceu em direção a Fenki em alta velocidade, afundando o golfinho na arena.

Os Taichi fecharam os olhos, temendo que esse seria o fim. Rumiko também pensou que a luta estava acabada, não podia ver sua beyblade por causa da poeira que se levantara. Desesperada para encontrar Fenki, ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, tentando sentir a fera-bit. Ela ainda estava lá. Estava fraca, mas continuava em pé.

'Agora eu vou acabar com você de vez! Vou dar a vitória para a minha equipe! Os Blue Fish serão os campeões e sua equipe vai voltar para casa de mãos abanando, junto com o traidor Toshihiro!' – O olhar alucinado de Jun se tornava cada vez mais forte. Agora já não era mais impressão: seus olhos estavam mesmo vermelhos. A possibilidade de finalmente terminar tudo estava mudando a garota.

'Len, não acha que devemos interferir na luta?' – Perguntou Chang para o líder dos Blue Fish ao ver o estado de sua companheira. – 'Acho que a Jun não está muito bem.'

'Que nada.' – Respondeu o garoto, ainda olhando para os joelhos. – 'Ela precisa aprender a conviver com a conseqüência de seus atos.'

'Continue tentando, você tem que fazer ela parar!' – Ordenou Rumiko, determinada.

'Isso é perda de tempo! Você nunca vai me atingir!' – Gritou Jun, um pouco nervosa – 'Vamos lá, Kaluz! É a nossa chance de ganhar esse torneio!Mergulho Divertido!'

'Venha, Kaluz, venha' – Sussurrava Rumiko enquanto a beyblade da adversária seguia em direção a sua. Quando as duas se aproximaram – 'ATAQUE INVESTIDA!'

Ela acertou em cheio a beyblade de Jun, que voou alguns metros e caiu de volta na arena, quase parando e completamente indefesa.

'O que? Como... A minha beyblade está parando...'

'Plano bom esse, não?' – Disse Rumiko, convencida. Quanto mais enrolasse, mais fraca ficaria Kaluz – 'Sei que não posso te atacar quando você está se mexendo, você é muito rápida. Mas quando você ataca, você não tem escapatória. Eu posso te atingir com facilidade! AGORA ACABA COM ESSA LUTA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS, FENKI! FINALIZA COM O ATAQUE INVESTIDA!'

O narrador sentencia, após confirmado o efeito do ataque:

'A beyblade de Jun está fora! Higurashi Rumiko é a vencedora! O confronto terá uma terceira luta! Está tudo igual!'

Jun voltou desolada para seu banco:

'Eu não acredito que perdi! Eu perdi! Como?'

'Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, Jun. A vida continua.' – Tentou animá-la Kian, finalmente voltando para a Terra após ver o resultado da luta de sua amiga. – 'A gente ainda tem o Len!'

'Ainda temos chance, não desanima!' – Continuou Chang.

'OK, vai lá e acaba com eles, Len.'

'Podem deixar comigo.'

Rumiko voltou cantarolando alegremente para o banco:

'Eu sou demais! Consegui! Falta só mais uma luta!'

'Você é demais sim! O que foi que eu disse?' – Disse Ken, quase abraçando a amiga, mas mudando de idéia no meio do caminho.

'Agora só depende de mim!' – Anunciou Toshihiro enquanto levantava do banco e avançava decido à arena.

'Boa sorte!' – A equipe desejou.

'O Len vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.' – Sussurrou ele para si mesmo.

* * *

_Só mais uma, e esse torneio estará acabado. Finalmente Toshihiro e Len teraõ a chance de acertar suas diferenças. O final dessa luta é um pouco inesperado, mas eu não posso dizer com certeza até que ponto porque ainda não está revisado... _

_Estamos na página 103 do arquivo do word. No texto original, esse mesmo ponto da história estava ainda na página 64. Acrescentei unsbons pedaços..._

_Rumiko e Jun lutaram bem ou essa luta foi uma catástrofe_? _Respondam num review..._

James Hiwatari


	13. Toshihiro versus Len O fim

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**TOSHIHIRO _VERSUS_ LEN**

**O FIM**

_- Agora só depende de mim! – Anunciou Toshihiro enquanto levantava do banco e avançava decido à arena_

_- Boa sorte! – A equipe desejou._

_- O Len vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. – Sussurrou ele para si mesmo. _

Os dois rivais se encaminharam para a arena. O último round finalmente começaria. Apenas um deles estava destinado a ser o campeão. Len e Toshihiro fariam de tudo para ganhar e provar o quanto haviam melhorado.

Go Shoot! Len e Toshihiro lançaram as beyblades. Fenku e Kailon começaram a luta se atacando ferozmente. O leviatã azul de Toshihiro e o tubarão verde de Len se atacavam quase que sem parar. Atacaram tanto que uma densa poeira se ergueu no beystadium. O lado onde estava Toshihiro ficou coberto, mas Len mandou Kailon expulsar a poeira de seu lado. Toshihiro não conseguiu ver nada. Se isso continuasse assim, ele perderia com certeza.

No banco, Yuy-kun desviou os olhos da luta por alguns instantes e viu os mesmos três vultos, dois altos e um baixo, que vira na final contra Rumiko. Tinha quase certeza que eles estavam encarando-o, mas não podia ver seus rostos, estavam muito distantes. Sua cabeça começou a latejar e ele parou de olhar. Alguns segundos depois, tentou novamente encontrar aquelas três pessoas, mas elas sumiram, assim como sua dor de cabeça.

De volta à luta, Toshihiro enfrentava sérias dificuldades por causa da poeira que Len estava levantando contra ele. Seus olhos estavam ardendo muito e ele lutava contra a vontade de fechá-los. Seu oponente, ao contrário, estava vendo a arena e os movimentos das beyblades. Aproveitando que seu adversário não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo, deu um golpe certeiro. Um a zero para os Blue Fish.

Ainda com os olhos doendo, Toshihiro voltou para o banco:

'Alguém pode me dizer o que aconteceu?'

'O seu adversário jogou poeira em você. Seus olhos estão vermelhos.' – Explicou Fran, como tudo fosse simples.

'Ele usou a velocidade do giro da beyblade dele para espantar a poeira. Pode apostar que ele fará isso novamente.' – Completou Yuy-kun.

'O que eu faço?' – Perguntou Toshihiro desesperado enquanto esfregava seus olhos com as mãos para ver se a poeira saia. Eles estavam lacrimejando.

'Faça a mesma coisa.' – Respondeu Yuy-kun – 'Intensifique o giro de Fenku, faça-a girar mais rápido. Assim a fumaça não chegará em você.'

'OK, eu vou tentar!' – Toshihiro tirou as mãos dos olhos e encarou seus companheiros, que o incentivavam com seus olhares confiantes.

Quando Len voltou para o banco de sua equipe, sua face não expressava nem um décimo de tudo que sentia naquele momento. Estava tranqüila, apática, como se ele tivesse apenas acabado de responder a um problema de matemática no quadro negro no meio da aula. Mas seu coração dava saltos em seu peito, estava eufórico por ter vencido o round. Mostrara a Toshihiro que não estava para brincadeiras, e o rival teria que lutar realmente sério para se equiparar a ele. O ódio continuava lá, comandando cada uma de suas ações e pensamentos. O ódio lhe dava a força para lutar e a rapidez para pensar, e lhe dava ainda mais confiança na vitória. Era um ciclo vicioso de emoções que tornava praticamente impossível sua derrota no momento.

'Grande idéia, Len.' – Disse Chang, saudando o companheiro assim que vira este se aproximando.

'Eu não acho.' – Discordou Len, ainda escondendo de seus companheiros o que estava guardado em seu interior. Mostraria isso apenas para Toshihiro enquanto estivesse acabando com sua raça na arena. – 'Foi por acaso.' – Na verdade, ele havia pensado numa estratégia assim dias antes do confronto, mas não queria parecer presunçoso. Ao invés disso, fingiu-se de inocente para acalmar sua equipe, que ele sabia temer um descontrole emocional seu. – 'Será que consigo usar de novo?'

'Tenta. Ninguém vai te culpar por não conseguir.' – Afirmou Jun. Ela sentia que havia alguma coisa errada com o jeito que o líder estava agindo, mas tentava se convencer do contrário, para o bem da própria equipe.

'Mais uma e a gente ganha!' – Exclamou Kian, quase levantando do banco de tanta excitação. Depois da derrota de Jun, ele havia decidido que deixaria suas viagens de volta para a melhor luta de sua vida para quando o torneio acabasse. Agora a equipe precisava ficar unida.

'Eu vou dar o máximo de mim.' – Afirmou o garoto, apertando Kailon em sua mão. A beyblade estava quente, ele não sabia se por causa da luta anterior ou por causa da energia que ele transmitia para o objeto. Por poucos instantes, Jun esteve quase certa de ver faíscas saindo dos olhos do amigo.

Os rivais novamente fizeram seu caminho até a arena. Se Toshihiro perdesse, não só a chance de embarcar para a Oceania, mas toda uma vida tranqüila e feliz em Xigaze seria perdida para sempre. Se perdesse agora para Len sem ter a chance de explicar seu ponto de vista, a vida em Xigaze sofreria uma grande e trágica mudança. Se perdesse agora, Len nunca mais seria seu amigo, nunca mais falaria com ele ou voltaria a ser aquele garoto feliz, engraçado e até às vezes inseguro que era até poucos meses atrás. Len corria o risco de se tornar para sempre o ditador tomado pelo ódio e desejo de vingança que Kian mencionara em sua breve conversa naquele almoço que agora parecia tão distante. Seu futuro e da sua equipe se concentravam nessa luta.

'Essa é a segunda luta do terceiro round e você já sabem o resto! Eu tô preguiça de falar, senão vou ficar sem ar!' – Falou o narrador enquanto via a dupla se aproximar do local do confronto e preparar as beyblades – 'Yin-kun e Urameshi-kun poderão decidir agora o campeão do torneio, basta só uma vitória do líder dos Blue Fish sobre seu ex-melhor amigo, e os Blue Fish serão os campeões asiáticos que estarão tomando um avião para a Oceania em uma semana para o próximo torneio.'

Quem estava no banco notou que o narrador estava muito mais controlado do que costumava ser nessas ocasiões. Provavelmente havia percebido que o clima entre os competidores não era exatamente amistoso.

'Os dois estão muito tensos.' – Declarou ele antes de dar a ordem para o lançamento – 'UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT!'

Toshihiro sentiu seu braço se deslocar com a força que usara no lançamento. A sua frente, a expressão de Len logo após liberar seu tubarão mostrava que o mesmo acontecia com ele.

'LANÇAM AS BEYBLADES!' – A voz esganiçada do narrador voltou ao normal, novamente acabando com os ouvidos de quem estava nas proximidades – 'SERÁ QUE YIN-KUN USARÁ A TÉCNICA DA POEIRA? NÃO! ELE ESTÁ IMITANDO O ATAQUE DE PING-KUN! ESTÁ FAZENDO KAILON GIRAR EM VOLTA DE FENKU! O QUE VAI ACONTECER EM SEGUIDA? ELE ATACA COMO SE FOSSE KALUZ! O ATAQUE RÁPIDO E QUASE INVISÍVEL DO GOLFINHO QUASE ACABA COM URAMESHI-KUN, MAS ELE INCRIVELMENTE SE RECUPERA! A LUTA ESTÁ LONGE DE ACABAR!'

A respiração de Toshihiro havia se tornado mais rápida, não só pelo esforço que fizera para tirar Fenku da mira de Kailon em tempo recorde, mas também pelo nervosismo que começava a tomar conta dele. Era a primeira vez que seu jeito calmo de ser na hora da luta falhava. Ele sabia que essa luta era especial, mas algumas sensações já estavam começando a sair do controle. Ele tomou fôlego antes de ordenar o contra-ataque.

'AGORA É A VEZ DE URAMESHI-KUN! ELE USA SEU ATAQUE TUFÃO SUBMARINO QUE QUASE ENGOLE KAILON! ISSO ESTÁ INCRÍVEL! ELES ESTÃO LUTANDO COM MUITA GARRA!'

Len sentiu o impacto do golpe de Toshihiro, mas não se abalou. Sabia que ele era forte, mas novamente todo o ódio que agora reservava para o antigo amigo lhe dava confiança. O ódio aos poucos o cegava, tomando controle vagarosamente e preparando o terreno para uma explosão sem limites.

'KAILON FAZ UMA SUBIDA! SÃO PELO MENOS UNS TRÊS METROS, MINHA GENTE, É MUITO ALTO! E ELE VAI COM TUDO PRA CIMA DE FENKU, USANDO A FORÇA DA GRAVIDADE A SEU FAVOR! SERÁ QUE URAMESHI ESCAPA DESTA? OLHA LÁ, ELE FAZ UMA EVASIVA RÁPIDA, A BEYBLADE VERDE VAI DIRETO PARA O CHÃO DA ARENA! ESTÁ TUDO QUEBRADO! KAILON ESTÁ FORA! URAMESHI TOSHIHIRO GANHA A SEGUNDA LUTA DE MANEIRA INACREDITÁVEL!'

Ao recolher Fenku, o coração de Toshihiro estava muito mais leve. Havia conseguido levar a luta até as últimas conseqüências. No próximo round, teria a abertura que precisava para tentar convencer Len de que não era seu inimigo. As atitudes do ex-companheiro ainda o magoavam, mas ele estava disposto a perdoar qualquer coisa para ter sua antiga vida de volta. Uma parte dele, a primeira a encarar os Taichi na volta para o banco, ainda não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tivera ao desviar-se no último segundo do ataque de Len:

'Deu tudo certo! Eu não acredito! Consegui!'

'Foi mesmo incrível, Toshihiro! Nenhum de nós sabia que você era tão forte assim! Mais uma dessas e vencemos!' – Exclamou Rumiko, levantando-se para cumprimentar o companheiro.

'Vai lá e ganha esse último round. Por todos nós.' – Concluiu Ken.

'Eu espero que o Len escute o que eu tenho a dizer.' – Sussurrou Toshihiro, mas num volume alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

'Coragem, cara. Você consegue, eu tenho certeza.' – Disse Satsuki com a voz mais doce e confiante que conseguiu reproduzir. Essa disputa sem sentido entre os dois já estava começando a irritá-la.

'Você tem razão. Querer é poder.' – Concordou o chinês, em seguida voltando a ficar absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Seus pés o guiavam para a arena para o que seria o último combate, mas ele não percebia. Somente quando quase caiu dentro da arena ao tropeçar no fim das escadas foi que percebeu que a luta pela qual estava esperando nesses últimos dois meses, o tudo ou nada, estava prestes a se realizar.

Len estava dividido. Nem mesmo o ódio fora capaz de impedir que parte dele ficasse feliz com essa derrota. Perder para Toshihiro não estava em seus planos iniciais, mas a luta estava se tornando mais interessante à medida que se alongava. Ao mesmo tempo ele não deixava de sentir-se idiota por ter sido derrotado daquela maneira, e a vontade de se vingar começava a crescer.

'Perdeu é?' – Comentou Jun, com um sorriso sarcástico. Era sua chance de retribuir o que ele dissera sobre seu ego durante sua luta. Ambos estavam na mesma situação, perdendo o segundo round de suas lutas. Ela, no entanto, esperava que as semelhanças acabassem naquele ponto, assim como seus companheiros.

'Assim a coisa fica mais interessante. Levar as coisas até as últimas conseqüências.' – Justificou-se o líder, um brilho maligno começando a se formar em seus olhos verde-musgo. Não queria ainda mostrar seu verdadeiro interior para sua equipe, mas com a proximidade da luta decisiva, isso estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

'Você consegue, né?' – Perguntou Kian, um pouco inseguro. Depois que vira Toshihiro na arena, lembrou-se de quando lutavam em Xigaze, o garoto trançado sempre vencendo todos. Agora ele sentia-se novamente naquela época, vendo seu antigo líder enfrentando o atual, mesmo que agora um mar de ódio os envolvesse ao invés da corrente da amizade, que agora estava rachada e quase arrebentando. Dessa vez não torcia para uma vitória de Toshihiro como de costume, mas estava começando a achar que uma vitória de Len podia ser perigosa.

'Mas é claro, Kian.' – Devolveu Len, calmo demais para quem está prestes a fazer a luta mais importante do campeonato. – 'Não posso perder para um traidor. Toshihiro terá o castigo que merece, e eu o infringirei da pior maneira possível.'

Já não era mais possível esconder toda a raiva. Ela estava agora dominado-o quase que por completo. Nenhum dos Blue Fish conseguiu fazer outro comentário ou mesmo abrir a boca para falar. Len estava começando a preocupá-los. Mas o líder não pareceu notar que seus companheiros não tentavam mais incentivá-lo, todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados na arena e imagens de Toshihiro sendo humilhado e castigado por ele durante a luta se formavam em sua mente enquanto ele dava os últimos passos antes de subir as escada para a arena. Do outro lado, já era possível enxergar o garoto de trança gigante um pouco mais alto que ele que preparava sua beyblade num misto de determinação e coragem. Já era hora de pôr um fim em tudo.

Toshihiro tinha perfeitamente em mente que essa era sua última chance para fazer Len voltar a ser o que era. Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais essa chance. Ele não podia perdê-la. Ele pôde sentir um acumulado de energia negativa se aproximar antes mesmo de Len aparecer subindo as escadas. Seus olhos refletiam um brilho maligno que dava medo. Ele sorria enquanto preparava Kailon, mas não era um sorriso feliz, era um sorriso assassino que clamava por destruição. Sua missão não seria tão fácil quanto ele achava.

'UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT!' – Gritou o narrador, cortando as divagações dos rapazes.

'Len, me escuta, por favor!' – Se devia convencer Len de que não os havia abandonado, Toshihiro devia fazer isso logo, antes que sua beyblade virasse pó.

'Já te disse que só falarei com você se você merecer!' – Gritou em resposta Len, sua voz mais demoníaca do que nunca. Os três Blue Fish se abraçaram no banco, assustados com o que estava acontecendo na arena. – Kailon, vamos usar nosso novo ataque! Presas Assassinas!

O impacto do ataque do tubarão recheado de ódio foi sentido por Toshihiro. No momento que as duas beyblades entraram em contato, seu corpo foi lançado para trás, e seu ombro direito doía como se acabasse de ser mordido por um tubarão. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele voltou para perto da arena segurando o ombro dolorido.

'Gostou? Saiba que eu desenvolvi esse golpe pensando somente em você. É uma honra, sabia? Ter um ataque montado só para acabar com você...' – Do Len que Toshihiro um dia conhecera não havia sobrado mais nada naquela arena. Ele era apenas um poço de ódio, raiva e desejo de vingança. Nem ao menos sua voz era a mesma. Estava mais grave e rouca, sinistra. Quando ele abriu a boca novamente, ela seria capaz de deixar até mesmo o diabo com o rabo entre as patas. – 'Ataque de novo, agora com mais força, Kailon.'

Novamente o Taichi foi jogado para trás, quase caindo da escada. Agora não só seu ombro, mas também suas pernas estavam doloridas. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para elas para ter certeza que ainda estavam lá. Sentia tanta dor que compreenderia se elas estivessem jogadas do outro lado do estádio. Sentindo que não conseguiria levantar-se tão cedo, teve que se arrastar para perto da arena novamente, apoiado quase que somente no braço esquerdo, pois o direito ainda sofria com o ataque anterior da bit tubarão.

'Ora, vejam só… Toshihiro Urameshi, o melhor lutador de Xigaze, antigo líder dos Blue Fish, se arrastando até a arena, quase derrotado por seu ex-melhor amigo. Você merece isso e mais um pouco por ter nos abandonado. Sofra toda a humilhação que merece, e eu ainda não acabei.'

Toshihiro novamente foi atingido pelo ataque de Len. Não caiu da escada por uma questão de centímetros. Cada pedaço de seu corpo doía, era impossível concentrar-se na luta. Seus olhos estavam marejados, ele queria muito chorar para aliviar a dor, mas não daria esse gosto para Len. Os ataque continuaram. Em cada um deles, Toshihiro tinha certeza que um de seus membros estava sendo amputado. Mantinha os olhos fechados para não chorar e mordia o lábio para não gritar. Já havia ouvido incontáveis ordens de Len, logo atingiria seu limite.

'O fim está próximo. Presas Assassinas!'

Dessa vez ele não teve como evitar soltar o grito que Len tanto ansiava ouvir. Os Blue Fish e os Taichi estavam assustados, queria fazer alguma coisa para parar a luta, mas o juiz disse que a situação não estava prevista nas regras, eles não poderiam fazer nada.

'Grite, traidor, grite! Pague por tudo que você fez! Eu quero que você sofra, sofra até não poder mais lutar, não poder mais se mover. Cada uma de suas células vai sentir o meu poder, o poder do verdadeiro líder dos Blue Fish.'

A gargalhada maligna de Len era típica dos filmes de horror. No banco dos Blue Fish, Kian e Chang gritavam para Len parar, mas ele os ignorava. Jun estava encolhida no banco, horrorizada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Toshihiro estava deitado no chão. Fenku continuava na arena, mas, como ele, poderia parar a qualquer momento. Suas pernas não se mexiam, seus braços não tinham forças para fazer nada, sua cabeça pendia molemente apoiada no chão frio. Os olhos de Toshihiro estavam fechados, ele não queria ver a cara de Len agora, não queria que as boas recordações que tinha com o amigo se perdessem em sua memória agora. Caso abrisse os olhos, veria o atual líder dos Blue Fish gargalhando, o olhar assassino fixado nele com um brilho demoníaco carregado de prazer.

'Isso está muito divertido, Toshihiro, mas acho que já brincamos demais. Preciso ganhar o torneio.'

Toshihiro achou que Len lançaria aquele golpe novamente, mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, ficou encarando o rival por alguns segundos e voltou-se para sua beyblade, que começou a descrever círculos em volta da adversária. Um pequeno tornado começou a se formar, trazendo Fenku para dentro dele. Vendo que a beyblade estava enfrentando dificuldades, Toshihiro reuniu toda a energia que ainda tinha para se levantar. Tinha que ajudar a fera-bit de alguma maneira, não podia perder antes de cumprir sua missão.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou sentir o leviatã no meio do tornado. A fera-bit parecia perdida, acuada, no limite de suas forças. Tinha que ajudá-la a sair dali. Concentrando-se um pouco mais, percebeu que aquele tornado estava rodeado da mesma energia negativa que envolvia Len. A única maneira de combater energia é usando energia também. Tentando lembrar-se da exata sensação de estar feliz e despreocupado brincando com seus amigos no beco depois da aula, ordenou que a fera-bit usasse o ataque Tufão Submarino. Quando abriu os olhos, o tornado de Len havia se desfeito, mas o garoto não parecia surpreso.

'Acho que cometi um erro. Estava te subestimando. Você ainda tem forças, então eu vou acabar com ela agora. Kailon, Presas Assassinas.'

O efeito do ataque dessa vez não foi aquilo que Len esperava. Toshihiro, percebendo que esse ataque também era movido pelo ódio de Len, defendeu-se com pensamentos positivos e felizes, lembranças boas recordações que guardava com carinho em seu coração do tempo que os dois eram grudados como duas metades de um medalhão que se encaixa perfeitamente. Nem mesmo todo o ódio do mundo seria capaz de sobrepor esse sentimento. Toshihiro recuou alguns passos, mas toda a dor que antes imobilizava seu corpo estava desaparecendo pouco a pouco, confirmando suas suspeitas de que o ataque era apenas psicológico.

'O que está acontecendo?' – Perguntou Len, confuso. A defesa de Toshihiro não estava em seus planos. – 'Como foi que você não sentiu nada?'

'Você vai precisar de mais do que puro ódio para acabar comigo, Len. Eu já descobri como funciona esse seu truque. O ódio guardado dentro de você se tornou tão grande que já está escapando para todo lado, causando até mesmo danos físicos. Isso é perigoso, sabia?'

'Não me interessa! Eu estou aqui unicamente para me vingar de tudo que você fez! Vou humilhá-lo e derrotá-lo na frente de todos, somente assim você pagará por sua traição!' – Os olhos de Len já não eram mais verdes, haviam se tornado completamente negros e brilhavam de uma maneira sinistra e alucinada.

'Você tem certeza que quer mesmo isso, Len?' – Perguntou Toshihiro, tentando achar uma brecha para cumprir sua missão.

'Claro que quero. Desde que você nos deixou, desde que li aquela carta me passada pela mão trêmula de sua mãe, e principalmente depois de ver você com sua nova equipe naquele hotel, eu tenho certeza que preciso acabar com você! Por mim e pela minha equipe! Não permitirei que o traidor saia impune!'

'Então é isso que você pensa?' – Perguntou novamente Toshihiro, agora com um olhar desapontado. – 'Que pena. Seu modo de pensar está errado, se você só…'

'E quem é você para dizer o que é certo ou errado para mim? A partir do dia que você deixou nossa cidade, você deixou de representar algo para mim. Meu amigo Toshihiro morreu naquele dia há quatro meses. E eu não acredito em ressureição.'

'Pois pra mim quem morreu foi o Len. Meu amigo esperto, animado, divertido, corajoso que um dia eu conheci quando morava em Xigaze. Aquele amigo que costumava brincar conosco só por diversão, sem se preocupar com mais nada, sem levar as obrigações a sério. Foi ele que nos deixou. Não só a mim, mas aos Blue Fish também. Ele desapareceu, e o monstro que tomou seu lugar não sabe fazer outra coisa se não clamar por vingança, não se importando nem com seus companheiros de equipe.'

'Você já foi longe demais! Kailon, ataque esse infeliz novamente!'

Toshihiro sentiu um pequeno choque em seu peito quando as beyblade se chocaram. Mas não seria isso que o faria desistir. Tinha que fazer Len acordar a qualquer preço.

'Fenku, não deixe esse impostor ganhar terreno! Tufão Submarino!'

Foi a vez de Len recuar enquanto Kailon era atingido. Mas isso pareceu somente piorar a situação. Len ficou ainda mais furioso.

'Já chega. Kailon, o ataque máximo. Onda Negra!'

Toshihiro sentiu o ar de seus pulmões evaporar enquanto as trevas que antes existiam em Len o invadiam. Ele estava se afogando na escuridão gerada por seu amigo. Len provavelmente concentrara tudo que havia em seu coração para esse golpe. Ajoelhado no chão, Toshihiro colocou as mãos na garganta enquanto tentava puxar mais ar para dentro de seu sistema respiratório. Tudo estava sendo em vão. Sua visão estava turva, seu cérebro não conseguia mais se organizar. Estava quase perdendo a consciência. Sentia suas energias aos poucos indo embora, sugadas pela escuridão.

Mas de repente tudo começou a mudar. Sua visão clareava novamente e seus ouvidos captavam uma música vinda de algum ponto a suas costas. Ao olhar para trás, viu que Takashi se adiantara até perto das escadas. Seu walkman estava ligado e reproduzia uma música que ele ouvira uma vez no desenho "Yu-Gi-Oh!" numa luta entre Junouchi e Yugi, os melhores amigos que se enfrentaram na semifinal do torneio realizado por Pégasus. Ao olhar para Len, viu que o garoto também estava no chão com as mãos sobre a cabeça e parecia a ponto de explodir. Seus olhos estavam saltados e expressavam todo o choque, provavelmente causado pela música, em que seu cérebro se encontrava. Cada acorde da melodia, assim como as palavras da letra, parecia penetrar como agulhas afiadas na mente do garoto, que logo começou a gritar em desespero. O que parecia enfraquecer Len, fortificava Toshihiro, que se levantou e caminhou até a arena, onde as duas beyblades ainda giravam, mas com menos da metade da força inicial. Isso não duraria por muito mais tempo.

_"O destino quis que chegassem aqui"_ – Dizia a música – _"Com a mesma fé num duelo final."_

Toshihiro parou para escutar a letra e ficou espantado ao perceber o quão bem ela era capaz de expressar a situação dos garotos.

"_Com adversários dispostos a tudo, lutando com orgulho pelo mesmo ideal"_

A visão de Len se contorcendo ainda o incomodava, mas ele sabia que era necessário. A música estava fazendo sua parte, mas Len teria que livrar-se daquele ódio por sua conta.

"_Mais unidos que irmãos"_ – O ritmo tornou-se mais forte, a música ficou mais rápida – _"Com a sorte dos que amamos nas mãos"_

Len deu um grito ainda mais apavorante. A música parecia causar um efeito devastador em sua mente.

"_A nossa amizade nunca vai acabar"_

'Len, escute o que a música está dizendo!' – Exclamou Toshihiro, tentando chegar o mais perto possível do amigo para ajudá-lo. – 'É a mais pura verdade.'

"_Seja como for, o jogo vai começar"_

'Não! Não pode ser verdade!' – Gritou o garoto em resposta, impedindo o adversário de se aproximar mais.

"_Seja como for, o melhor vai ganhar"_

'Eu vou te destruir, Toshihiro! Entendeu? Destruir!'

"_Seja como for, amigos até morrer"_

'Não, Len.' – Começou calmamente Toshihiro. – 'Você não vai fazer isso. Você não quer fazer isso…'

"_Seja como for"_

'Você sabe que não…'

"_Fomos sempre assim, juntos até o fim"_ – O ritmo se tornou lento novamente.

'... Embora tente negar, ainda existe dentro de você uma pequena fagulha de sensatez em meio a toda essa insanidade…'

"_Nos momentos bons e nas horas ruins"_

'…E essa pequena fagulha contém aquilo que você parece ter esquecido que existe, mas que é o que me dá a força que preciso para continuar…'

"_Não podemos ceder, não há tempo a perder"_

'... Aquilo que me faz, com certeza, mais forte que você...'

"_Haja o que houver o mal não pode vencer"_

'Não!' – Gritou Len, interrompendo o discurso de Toshihiro – 'Eu não esqueci de nada! Você não é mais forte do que eu! Eu treinei dia e noite para vir até aqui, tenho tudo que preciso para derrotá-lo ao meu lado! Tenho tudo que preciso para minha vingança!'

"_Vamos provar que nós lutamos pelo bem daqueles que amamos"_

'De nada adiantam treinos e mais treinos se o principal está perdido, Len.' – Toshihiro continuou calmo.

"_A nossa amizade nunca vai acabar"_

'A amizade e o espírito de luta. É isso que vai me fazer ganhar e acabar com essa disputa boba. É isso que você esqueceu. Isso que você teme em lembrar.'

"_Seja como for!"_ – A música acabou de repente. Takashi desligou o walkman, atento aos resultados de seu plano.

'Bobagens! Desde quando eu preciso de amizade para ganhar de você? Eu só preciso de força! Só preciso de Kailon ao meu lado, nós dois juntos vamos acabar com você de uma vez por todas, Toshihiro Urameshi!'

'Você, Kailon e todo esse ódio que te rodeia. Será que você não percebe que isso pode acabar com você ao invés de mim?'

'Não seja bobo. Não preciso que traidores como você me dêem uma lição.'

Toshihiro achou que essa conversa estava se prolongando demais. Era hora de pôr um fim nisso, ou as beyblades parariam antes que eles se acertassem. Vendo que abordagens indiretas não faziam efeito, Toshihiro atacou logo a raiz do problema.

'Eu não sou um traidor, Len, ou pelo menos não quis ser! Entenda isso!'

'Como não é um traidor? Agora as pessoa que abandonam seus amigos e os trocam por pessoas estranhas tem outro nome é? Eu não sabia disso.'

'Entenda, Len. Eu nunca quis abandonar vocês. Quando eu saí de Xigaze, estava cumprindo um pedido do Daitenji-san. Ele ficou sabendo que eu era o líder dos Blue Fish e me pediu para ir com ele ao Japão para conhecer outros lutadores. Ele sabia que Xigaze era pequena demais para mim, e que não havia ninguém capaz de me vencer. Tudo que ele estava me oferecendo era uma chance de entrar em contato com outros lutadores e aprender mais.'

'E você aceitou…'

'Mas é claro! E aposto como qualquer um de nós faria o mesmo!'

'Mas você era o líder! Você não podia abandonar a sua equipe, ainda mais sem explicar nada! Você não faz idéia de como ficamos ao saber que você tinha ido embora deixando só uma carta.'

Toshihiro ficou feliz em perceber que a música havia drenado a maioria do ódio de Len. O garoto que agora discutia com ele começava a lembrar seu amigo. Ele parecia bem mais sincero agora, estava expondo seus verdadeiros sentimentos, assim como ele o fazia.

'Não foi minha culpa. Eu queria ter tido tempo de explicar para vocês tudo e fazer vocês entenderem meu ponto de vista, queria ter podido dividir com vocês as minhas expectativas para essa viagem, mas tudo aconteceu tão de repente que eu tive apenas poucas horas para arrumar minhas coisas antes do Daitenji-san e eu sairmos da cidade. Ele estava apressado, não podia esperar. E se eu perdesse essa chance, não sabia quando apareceria outra.'

'E quanto aos Taichi? Como você se atreve a entrar numa outra equipe, sendo ainda nosso líder? Você nos traiu sim, Toshihiro. E isso é imperdoável.'

'Vendo isso agora, pode até ser mesmo que eu seja um traidor. Eu não sabia nada sobre os Taichi quando aceitei deixar a China, de verdade. Achei que fosse só participar do Torneio Japonês e voltar para casa. Mas, como você pode ver, não era bem isso que os organizadores do torneio tinha em mente. Eu não podia voltar atrás, já estava longe de meu país e sentia que tinha o dever de retribuir de alguma maneira o que eles haviam feito por mim.'

'Mas isso não...'

'Me desculpe, Len. Me desculpe por ter falhado como líder. Eu não me arrependo de ter entrado para os Taichi, mas me sinto mal pelo que fiz a você e a meus pais. Não queria causar toda essa confusão. Se soubesse que tudo isso aconteceria, talvez não tivesse saído de casa.'

Len finalmente entendeu. Toshihiro estava sendo sincero com ele. O ódio se dissipou como uma nuvem depois de uma tempestade no momento que o sol começa a brilhar novamente. Ele se sentia leve pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava livre para finalmente curar a grande ferida aberta em seu peito.

'Sou eu que devo pedir desculpas, Toshihiro. Eu agi como um idiota, não só com você, mas com todos os que me rodeavam. Acho que também não sou um exemplo de líder. Tratei meus companheiros mal por culpa de minha ambição. De certa forma, acho que sou um traidor também. Somos iguais agora, de novo.'

Toshihiro sorriu, acompanhado do amigo. Os dois ficaram assim, sorrindo e se encarando por certo tempo até que o grito agudo e desafinado de uma Rumiko nervosa os acordou para a realidade: suas beyblades ainda estavam no meio da luta, e logo a energia delas acabaria.

'Acho que temos uma luta para terminar.' – Disse Toshihiro, olhando para as duas beyblades girando na arena abaixo deles.

'Certo então! Vamos lá, Toshihiro, para valer agora, e sem truques sujos.'

Mas Toshihiro não respondeu. Não estava nem prestando mais atenção na luta. Seu olhar estava voltado novamente para as arquibancadas, onde Daitenji-san, acompanhado de um homem de cabelos castanhos bagunçados e barba por fazer e uma mulher com assustados e impressionados olhos castanhos e vestido tradicional chinês, tentava descer até a parte mais baixa das arquibancadas para se aproximar dos lutadores. Lágrimas involuntárias escorreram de seu rosto ao ver, depois de longos quatro meses, seus pais vindo em direção a ele.

'Papai! Mamãe! São vocês mesmo?' – Nem ele nem Len conseguiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Jiro e Yan Urameshi, agora que haviam alcançado a parte mais baixa da arquibancada, sorriam e acenavam para os garotos.

'Toshihiro, está tudo bem! Daitenji-san nos explicou tudo sobre sua viagem!' – Era sua mãe, que chorava rios de lágrimas agora que estava frente a frente com seu filho.

'Dê o melhor de si nessa luta agora, filho! Estamos torcendo por você!' – Disse Jiro, abraçando sua mulher e passando-lhe um lenço.

'Sim, eu vou dar o meu máximo. Essa luta é para vocês, papai e mamãe! Len, prepare-se! Fenku, nosso último ataque, Tufão Submarino!'

Uma onda gigantesca se formou atrás da beyblade de Toshihiro e avançou em direção a Kailon. Len, impressionado com o poder crescente da fera-bit que há pouco estava acabada, não conseguiu ordenar um contra-ataque.

'Mas o que é isso? De onde essa onda…'

O garoto não pode terminar a frase. Sua beyblade, após ser atingida pelo ataque de seu adversário, veio voando em direção a sua boca. Len caiu para trás com o choque, assustando todos os presentes. Quando conseguiu levantar-se, entrou em pânico ao ver a quantidade considerável de sangue que saía de sua boca.

Toshihiro correu até onde estava o amigo. Ele forçou o garoto a tirar a mão da frente da boca para que ele pudesse ver a extensão do estrago. Um pequeno objeto branco saiu junto com o sangue que o garoto cuspiu. O incisivo esquerdo lateral superior de Len fora arrancado pela força da beyblade. Os dois garotos estavam muito confusos e surpresos.

'Como isso foi acontecer?' – Perguntou o banguela, com uma quantidade anormalmente alta de sangue ainda saindo de sua nova porteira.

'Foi tão rápido que eu nem vi!' – Exclamou Toshihiro, lutando para não virar a cara. Queria dar força ao amigo, e sabia que se obedecesse aos seus instintos e parasse de olhar, deixaria Len ainda pior.

Os outros membros das equipes chegaram, todos querendo saber como Len estava. Kian e Jun não conseguiram olhar por muito tempo para o líder, assim como Rumiko, Ken, Satsuki e Takashi. Os seis logo desviaram o olhar. O juiz e o narrador também se aproximaram e, após verificar a condição de Len, o narrador anunciou, quebrando o silêncio de ansiedade que havia se abatido sobre o ginásio desde que Len fora atingido:

'Os Taichi venceram! Sãos os campeões do Torneio Asiático de Beyblade!'

As pernas de Len pareciam fraquejar enquanto sua camisa verde tornava-se vermelha. Estava começando a sentir-se tonto por causa da perda de sangue. Toshihiro acabou ajudando-o a andar. O juiz estava esperando as duas equipes perto do pódio no fundo do ginásio para entregar os troféus de primeiro e segundo colocados, além das medalhas. Daitenji-san e os pais de Toshihiro também estavam lá.

Assim que viu o filho se aproximar, Yan Urameshi correu para abraçá-lo, sem querer acabou derrubando Len no processo. Ela ainda chorava muito, e Toshihiro não conseguiu mais se controlar. Quando seu pai se aproximou e passou a mão em seus cabelos despenteados, o garoto passou a chorar como um bebê, ao mesmo tempo em que Ken e Takashi começavam a pensar em várias piadinhas que poderiam fazer com essa cena mais tarde. Toshihiro não se sentia tão feliz assim há muito tempo. Sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo magro, mas aconchegante de sua mãe, ele teve a sensação de estar novamente em casa.

Foi a vez de Len se aproximar. Eles haviam feito as pazes antes do acidente com o dente do garoto, e agora havia a possibilidade dele querer novamente se vingar de Toshihiro pelo que acontecera com ele. A tensão novamente tomou conta do ambiente enquanto todos esperavam, sem nem ao menos respirar, para saber o que o líder dos Blue Fish tentaria fazer.

Felizmente, para alívio de todos, Len apenas sorriu – o que não foi muito agradável, já que o sangue continuava saindo de sua boca aos montes – e estendeu a mão para Toshihiro, como sinal de amizade. O amigo apertou a sua mão com firmeza e todos, com a habitual exceção de Yuy-kun, soltaram vivas emocionados e abraçaram a dupla, evitando tocar muito na camisa encharcada de Len. A final havia terminado, os Taichi ganhado o torneio e Toshihiro e Len voltaram, depois de quatro longos meses, a serem amigos. Por causa de todo o tumulto e euforia, Jun não conseguira realizar seus planos de dizer para Len que seus sentimentos com relação a ele haviam mudado com o tempo e se tornado mais intensos.

* * *

À noite, no hotel, novamente foi feito um jantar comemorativo. Os Taichi e os Blue Fish sentaram na mesma mesa, uma união de três mesas do restaurante. Toshihiro e Len acabaram brigando novamente, mas foi por causa de um pedaço de pavê de chocolate na sobremesa que ambos cobiçavam. Len já havia passado na enfermaria do ginásio e feitos alguns pontos no profundo corte que Kailon abrira em sua gengiva. Depois que o médico disse que era recomendável que ele comesse bastante sorvete, todos ficaram com inveja. 

'Bem que o Toshihiro podia lutar comigo também…' - Disse Ken ao olhar de esgoela para os dois sorvetes de chocolate na mão de Len. Satsuki lançou-lhe um olhar de censura, mas os outros riram do comentário.

Ainda havia uma semana por vir antes da viagem para a Oceania, por isso as duas equipes decidiram ficar no hotel para se divertir juntas.

Naqueles oito dias restantes eles fizeram de tudo. Dia 23, teve jogo de futsal dos os Blue Fish contra os Taichi. Len jogou no gol, Kian jogou de atacante, Chang pelo lado direito e Jun como zagueira e ala esquerda pelo time dos Blue Fish.

Os Taichi jogaram com Ken no gol, Toshihiro de zagueiro, Yuy-kun pelo lado esquerdo, Rumiko pela direita e Satsuki no ataque.

Foi uma goleada: 10x2 para os Blue Fish. O jogo teve quinze minutos e Jun tomou conta dele. Fazia o que bem entendia com a bola, para desespero de Ken e Toshihiro. Ela fez quase um gol por minuto, deixando todos que ainda não a conheciam impressionados. Oito dos dez gols foram dela. Kian marcou os outros dois depois de receber assistência da garota. Os gols dos Taichi saíram dos dois únicos tiros de meta que eles tiveram durante o jogo, quando Kian errara suas finalizações. Rumiko passou para a zaga e Satsuki para a direita como se fosse combinado. Koichi virou atacante e Toshihiro passou a jogar pelo lado esquerdo. Os dois fizeram uma tabela tão boa que conseguiram enganar até a Jun. Cada um fez um gol. Eles podiam ter feito mais alguns gols, se o jogo não tivesse acabado. Os Taichi estavam tão impressionados com a habilidade de Jun que não estavam conseguindo montar nenhuma estratégia. Somente nos últimos minutos do jogo, quando perceberam a vergonha que seria serem derrotados por dez a zero, foi que os Taichi decidiram se mexer.

A vingança dos Taichi veio com o Handball, no dia 25. Ken era o principal ponta esquerda da escola que ele estudava no Japão, tinha inclusive capacidade para ser o capitão do time, mas o técnico recusava-se a dar-lhe o cargo porque o garoto não era muito bom dando ordens e não tinha o espírito necessário, o que deixava Ken sempre muito furioso quando lembrava-se disso.

Nesse jogo, Toshihiro virou goleiro, Ken jogou do lado esquerdo, como armador e ponta devido à falta de jogadores, Satsuki de pivô, Rumiko como armadora central e Yuy-kun jogou pelo lado direito também de armador e ponta. Como no handball é comum destros jogarem do lado esquerdo e os canhotos do lado direito para facilitar o arremesso, Ken, destro, e Yuy-kun, canhoto, não tiveram muita dificuldade e acabaram se tornando a grande força de ataque do time.

Os Blue Fish colocaram como goleiro Len, como já era de se esperar, Jun ficou de ponta e armadora direita, Kian ficou de ponta e armador pela esquerda e Chang jogou de pivô. Estavam tendo certa dificuldade para cobrir com quatro pessoas as posições de sete jogadores. Os Taichi venceram por 25x4. Ken e Toshihiro não perderam a chance de caçoar de seus novos amigos pela lavada que havia sido ainda maior do que a deles, ainda mais porque Toshihiro havia sido mais bem sucedido que seu amigo na posição que ele costumava jogar.

Mas parece que a semana não era dos Taichi. Dia 28, dois dias antes da partida das equipes, quando os Blue Fish voltariam para Xigaze e os Taichi iriam para a próxima etapa do circuito mundial, em Wellington, na Nova Zelândia, os Blue Fish e os Taichi jogaram basquete. Não é necessário dizer que Chang e Kian cuidaram para que sua equipe tomasse conta do jogo. Os dois não deram chance para os Taichi, fazendo noventa pontos antes do cronômetro de Takashi, o juiz, marcar dez minutos. O único capaz de segurar alguns dos ataques da dupla chinesa era Yuy-kun, que usava de sua força bruta para se impor. Mas os Taichi acabaram se dando por vencido aos onze minutos, quando a vantagem estavam em 132x6 para os chineses.

30 de abril, quarta-feira. Dia da partida.

Infelizmente, o dia da partida chegou cedo demais na opinião das crianças. A diversão dos últimos dias havia apagado completamente qualquer vestígio do ódio que os cercava antes da final. Len e Toshihiro, principalmente, pareciam nunca ter se separado. Tudo estava voltando ao normal na vida dos dois. Miko Zanxam, no último dia de aula das crianças, finalmente revelou para quem era sua torcida no torneio, deixando todos um pouco mais propensos a aceitar sua presença nos próximos meses:

'Meu trabalho, além de ensinar, era fazer nossos amigos Yin-kun e Urameshi-kun fazerem as pazes. Era para isso que eu torcia nesse torneio. Como disse antes, sou a professora, não posso tomar partido de nenhuma equipe em especial.'

As reservas feitas por Daitenji-san exigiam que todos estivessem no aeroporto às oito e meia da manhã. Mas isso não impediu as duas equipes de fazerem uma festa no quarto dos Blue Fish na última noite do hotel. Takashi e Yuy-kun foram os únicos a faltar ao evento. O caçula dos Taichi queria ficar mais tempo com seu pai agora que estava partindo para uma viagem de pelo menos dois meses. Na manhã seguinte, ele acabou invadindo o quarto de seus amigos tocando uma corneta para fazê-los levantar da cama enquanto Yuy-kun, já vestido, levava as malas de seus companheiros de quarto para o hall de entrada. Toshihiro e Ken recusaram-se a falar com o garoto até a chegada no aeroporto.

'Acreditam que eu ainda não me acostumei com os carros na contra-mão?' – Perguntou Rumiko para seus companheiros no ônibus que os levava para o último lugar que visitariam na ilha.

'Então você terá mais dois meses para isso, Rumiko.' – Disse Satsuki, olhando para a paisagem na janela, esperando não esquecê-la tão cedo. – 'A Nova Zelândia também foi um território colonizado pelo Reino Unido, o que significa que teremos que continuar olhando para todos os lados completamente perdidos antes de atravessar a rua.'

'É como eu sempre digo!' – Anuncio Ken, atraindo a atenção dos seus companheiros de equipe e dos Blue Fish. – 'Antes de atravessar, olhe para a esquerda, depois para a direita, e, se ainda estiver em dúvida, olha para cima, para baixo, dê uma volta completa e espere até que um nativo seguro de si queira atravessar a rua também, para que você possa segui-lo.'

Todos riram, até Yuy-kun estragar a graça novamente.

'Isso é perda de tempo. Basta olhar para a direita primeiro e depois para a esquerda, o contrário do que fazemos no Japão, idiotas.'

A tentativa do líder dos Taichi de fazer do ambiente um lugar mais tranqüilo durou somente alguns minutos. Logo todos estavam novamente conversando e rindo alto falando de assuntos que ele considerava infantis demais.

Eles chegaram no aeroporto na hora certa para fazer o check-in. O vôo dos Blue Fish era às nove e meia da manhã. Eles desceriam em uma cidade próxima e pegariam um ônibus para Xigaze, assim como os pais de Toshihiro. O garoto passou o maior tempo possível grudado neles, pois sabia que não os veria novamente pelos próximos dois meses. Esse tempo, com um pouco de sorte, podia se tornar muito maior, podendo até ultrapassar o ano.

O vôo dos Taichi seria às dez e meia, mas os japoneses tinham que fazer o check-in na mesma hora que os chineses, pois seu vôo era internacional. O único momento que eles ficaram separados foi na fila do check-in. Logo depois eles se juntaram novamente para uma última farra antes da partida.

Enquanto esperava na fila, o buraco do dente de Len, que já estava cicatrizando, começou a sangrar de novo. Rumiko, que havia ido até onde os Blue Fish estavam esperando para pegar alguma coisa com Jun, tropeçou nas malas espalhadas pelo chão e derrubou o garoto no chão. Tentando evitar que o garoto perdesse outra de suas camisas, Jun se ofereceu para levá-lo ao banheiro para lavar o machucado. Era a chance que ela pedira aos deuses para ficar sozinha com ele.

Por razões óbvias, a garota não entrou com Len no banheiro enquanto ele lavava o sangue e pegava papel higiênico para tentar estancar o sangue que ainda insistia em sair. Quando ele saiu de lá, encontrou sua companheira de equipe encarando-o de uma maneira muito estranha. Ela olhava para cada parte do corpo do garoto com muito interesse. Seus olhos revelavam uma ansiedade contida. Ela tinha algo muito importante a dizer.

'Quer me dizer alguma coisa?' – Ele perguntou, tendo quase certeza da resposta.

'Quero.' – Ela confirmou, um pouco corada, desviando seu olhar do garoto para que ela não o visse assim.

'Estou ouvindo.' – Disse ele simplesmente. Apoiou suas costas na parede e encarou a garota, esperando para que ela começasse a falar.

'Lembra daquele pôr do sol que a gente viu na páscoa?' – Perguntou ela, lutando consigo mesma para conseguir falar. Achou que seria falta de educação não olhar para o líder naquele momento. Mas fixar seu olhar naqueles olhos agora cheios de vida e brilhantes consumia mais da sua energia do que ela havia calculado.

'Lembro, claro. Foi legal, não?' – Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde Jun queria chegar. Ela percebeu isso e começou a sentir-se idiota. Suas esperanças de que o garoto a corresponderia passaram a evaporar aos poucos como o orvalho da manhã que nascia.

'Claro. Nós conseguimos nos livrar dos comedores insanos de chocolate e ainda de quebra vimos um pôr do sol maravilhoso. E também...' – tinha que falar agora que finalmente criara a coragem, ou não sabia quando conseguiria fazer isso novamente. Ela não era de ter medo, costumava ser bastante corajosa e difícil de se intimidar, mas lidar com essa situação completamente nova para ela revelava um lado seu que a própria Jun desconhecia.

'Também...' – Len estava começando a ficar interessado. Ainda não fazia idéia aonde isso chegaria, mas estava ficando curioso.

'Eu não sei como dizer... não sou boa com esse tipo de coisa. Aquele pôr do sol fez eu me dar conta que eu... que eu... ah, Len... não consigo dizer...' – Toda a coragem que a garota havia reunido estava se esvoaçando. As falas que ensaiara e decorara durante os últimos dias não estavam mais em sua mente.

'Seja lá o que você está tentado me dizer, se eu fosse você, não tentaria enrolar. Diria logo, apenas o essencial. Fica mais fácil. Tenta.' – Disse ele, tentando imaginar o que ela estava para dizer. Esse conselho era o que sua mão sempre lhe dava quando ele enfrentava esse tipo de dificuldades. Só que ele não esperava que os problemas da companheira fossem muito diferentes do seu.

'Ok. Bom...' – Ela respirou fundo e juntou forças para juntar as palavras certas e ser direta. Depois que dissesse apenas uma vez, talvez tudo se tornasse mais fácil. – 'Len, eu gosto de você! Pronto, disse!'

Len entrou em estado de choque. Nunca imaginou que Jun um dia diria isso para ele. Mas agora, pensando melhor, era óbvio demais, levando em consideração as atitudes da garota desde Xigaze. Ele não sabia o que responder. Não tinha certeza do que responder. Havia sido pego de surpresa. Nunca sequer havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Era muito desligado para esses assuntos, sempre fora e não tinha certeza se algum dia mudaria. Tentou ser o mais sincero com a garota, tentado não magoá-la.

'Olha, Jun... nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... eu não sei o que dizer. Você me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Minha cabeça ainda 'tá lá na final e nos jogos da semana. Você pode me dar um tempo pra pensar na resposta?'

'Claro... o tempo que você quiser.' – Respondeu ela, com a cara mais vermelha que o tomate que Ken jogou na cara da Rumiko depois que eles perderam o jogo de basquete principalmente por causa dos erros dela.

'Obrigado.' – Os dois sorriram, ou melhor, Len encorajou a amiga a sorrir. Ele agora tinha uma coisa muito importante com o que se preocupar. E isso seria mais difícil de lidar do que treinos de beyblade ou futebol.

Uma voz de aeromoça anunciou a chegada do vôo que levaria os Blue Fish de volta para casa. Os dois correram ao encontro de seus amigos, que já os esperavam na entrada do portão de embarque.

'Vamos treinar muito e vencer vocês na Rússia! É uma promessa!' – Disse Len para seu melhor amigo antes seguir com sua equipe para o avião. Ele levantou o polegar direito, gesto imitado por Toshihiro, para selar a promessa.

'Veremos, Len, veremos. É bom treinar mesmo, pois nós não ficaremos parados!'

O avião dos Taichi chegou com um pouco de atraso. Um pouco não, muito atraso. Ao invés de chegar às dez e meia, chegou somente às onze e quinze.

'Eu tô morrendo de fome!' – Exclamou Rumiko enquanto esperava o avião para a Nova Zelândia sentada em uma cadeira na sala de embarque junto com seus companheiros.

'Mas já?' – Perguntou Satsuki, encarando a amiga com interesse. – O que você comeu de café da manhã?

'Como eu achei que teria comida logo no avião, eu fiz só um lanchinho básico...'

'Ah, bom...' – As dúvidas de Satsuki se esclareceram. Rumiko havia acordado um pouco mais tarde que ela e, enquanto tomava seu café da manhã, a loira estava ocupada no quarto arrumando algumas coisas de última hora.

'Básico? _Básico?'_ – Perguntou Ken, se aproximando tanto de Rumiko que a garota teve que se espremer contra a cadeira para não se chocar contra o garoto. – 'Se aquilo é o básico, eu não quero nem imaginar o que era o completo.'

'O que ela comeu, Ken?' – Perguntou novamente Satsuki.

'Ah, nada de mais, só cerca de dez torradas com manteiga e queijo e meia jarra de suco de laranja. Achei que não sobraria nada pra mim naquela mesa. Acho que o Daitenji-san poderia ir a falência só se sustentasse as refeições dessa garota por uma semana...'

Rumiko começou a brigar com Ken para responder à provocação, mas foi Takashi que fez o favor de encerrar a discussão entre a dupla para começar uma com o japonês de franja-desafia-cientistas.

'Você fala dela mas não fica atrás. Estava com medo de não sobrar nada depois de comer todos os ovos postos na mesa com todos os tipos de molho possíveis? Me engana que eu gosto, Ken Urashima, você comeu tanto ou mais do que a Rumiko, não pode falar nada!'

Os outros Taichi tiveram que agüentar a discussão até a chegada do avião. Na hora da despedida, Takashi abraçou seu pai quase tão emocionado quanto Toshihiro. Era a primeira vez que ficaria longe do pai por tanto tempo.

'Filho, eu quero te alertar sobre uma coisa.' – Disse Yadate-san, de repente fazendo cara de preocupado.

'O que é?'

'Fique longe de sua mãe.'

Takashi entendeu o que o pai queria dizer, mas não estava disposto a seguir esse conselho. Ver a mãe era uma das coisas que o deixava mais animado para fazer essa viagem. Com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer, ele concordou com pai, ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os dedos atrás de suas costas.

Finalmente o avião estava pronto para receber os passageiros. Yadate-san acenou afetivamente para os garotos que se afastavam e cruzavam o portão de embarque. Seria um longo tempo sem vê-los.

Os Taichi sentaram-se logo nos primeiros bancos do avião, Ken e Rumiko nas janelas, Satsuki e Toshihiro no assento do meio e Yuy-kun e Takashi, no corredor.

Como toda a boa professora, Miko Zanxam deu para seus alunos um rápido resumo do que eles veriam na Nova Zelândia, ou pelo menos tentou:

'A Nova Zelândia é um país da Oceania que...'

'Isso até eu já sei!' – Disse Takashi, impaciente. Ele ainda não conhecia muito bem o temperamento da professora e não tinha conhecimento dos avisos mudos de Ken, Rumiko e Toshihiro para ser mais educado com a mulher a sua frente, sentada ao lado de Daitenji-san.

'Deixa-me terminar, moleque!' – Disse a professora, elevando a voz.

'Faça o que bem entender. Mas a minha mãe mora lá e eu sei um monte de coisas!' – Ele respondeu, fazendo cara de emburrado.

'Pois então diga o que sabe.' – Mandou a professora, curiosa para ver se Takashi falava a verdade ou estava apenas blefando para impressionar os outros.

'A Nova Zelândia tem uns três milhões e não sei o que de habitantes...'

'Três milhões e seiscentos mil...' – Completou Zanxam-sensei.

'Tá, três, ponto, seis, zero, zero, ponto, zero, zero e zero habitantes.'

'Hein?' – Perguntou Ken, completamente perdido na seqüência numérica.

'E tem uma área de duzentos e setenta mil cá-eme-dois.' – O garoto continuou, sem prestar atenção no amigo.

'É quilômetros quadrados.' – Corrigiu Yuy-kun, já perdendo a paciência com o discurso decorado de livro de Takashi. Estava claro para ele que o garoto passara a noite decorando esse tipo de informação para não fazer feio caso a professora perguntasse alguma coisa.

'O que seja!' – Exclamou Takashi, impaciente – 'A capital é Wellington, a cidade que a gente vai. Quem nasce lá é neozelandês. Lá eles falam inglês. O território é formado por duas grandes ilhas, a do norte e a do sul. Na do Norte, onde está a capital, estão 75 da população, numa ilha que ocupa 42 do território. O resto fica na do sul. 80 da população é inglesa, e 10 são índios. A atividade econômica principal é a pecuária. Mais alguma coisa, professora?'

'É, acho que está bom assim. Depois que chegarmos poderemos aprofundar mais. Agora que o Yadate-kun já fez o meu trabalho, eu posso finalmente serenar.'

'Serequê?' – Perguntou Ken, ainda mais confuso. Tentando entender o que Takashi havia falado sobre a área do país, ele não havia prestado muita atenção no resto do discurso e conseqüentemente não via sentido no que sua professora estava dizendo.

'Descansar.' – Respondeu Yuy-kun, também secretamente desejando fazer o mesmo.

'Ah! Precisava ser tão complicado?' – Reclamou o garoto. Rumiko concordou com ele.

'Como professora, minha função é educar vocês, e ampliar o vocabulário faz parte dessa educação. – Respondeu Zanxam-sensei, com a cara amarrada.'

Os Taichi curtiram o resto da viagem, dentro dos padrões normais, é claro. Takashi se divertiu vendo o oceano imenso e azul depois de implorar para Rumiko durante quinze minutos seguidos para que ela trocasse de lugar com ele. Ken, ao contrário, não conseguia entender como alguém consegue se divertir olhando para uma coisa tão imutável e sem graça. Ele e seu pequeno companheiro ficaram discutindo sobre o grau de interesse despertado pelo mar às vistas humanas até que Zanxam-sensei, Satsuki e Yuy-kun perderam a paciência e ameaçaram trancá-los no banheiro caso dessem mais um pio. A viagem não podia ter sido mais tranqüila depois disso.

* * *

_Finalmente o Torneio Asiático acabou. Final mais clichê impossível, mas eu não podia deixar o Len odiando Toshihiro pelo resto da história, ele e sua equipe ainda terão certa importância mais pro final._

_Essa coisa do ódio que domina alguém eu ia usar só mais pra frente, mas acabei pondo aí. Vou ter que arranjar outra coisa mais original daqui a alguns torneios, ou vai parecer plágio da minha própria obra..._

_Essa idéia de arrebentar com o dente do Len veio de experiência própria... Mas comigo é um pouco diferente a história. Se alguém quiser saber, me pergunte num review. E essa história do dente não acaba aí..._

_O próximo capítulo naõ é bem um capítulo, é só um espaço para colocar os dados dos Blue Fish. Achei que colocar no final do capítulo seria mais fácil que colocar no começo, poderia acrescentar mais dados._

_Bom, acho que era isso. Dentro de dois capítulos, o TOrneio Oceânico! Será que Takashi encontrará mesmo sua mãe ou sua viagem terá sido à toa_?

_Reviews, please..._

James Hiwatari


	14. BLue FishFichão

**BLUE FISH**

**LEN YIN**

**NOME: **LEN YIN

**FERA BIT:** KAILON (TUBARÃO)

**IDADE: **12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **17/11/1990

**SIGNO: **ESCORPIÃO

**SÉRIE: **7ª

**PAI: **QI YIN (GOLEIRO)

**MÃE: **IWAN YIN (FISIOTERAPEUTA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **CHINÊS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NENHUM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **FUTEBOL

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **CARNES

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA**: VEGETAIS

**PERSONALIDADE**: É O LÍDER DOS BLUE FISH.

LEN ERA O MELHOR AMIGO DE TOSHIHIRO ATÉ ESTE SAIR DE XIGAZE E IR PARA O JAPÃO EM BUSCA DE MAIS CONHECIMENTO. ELE ACHOU QUE SEU AMIGO O HAVIA ABANDONADO, POR ISSO FICOU COM MUITA RAIVA DELE E QUERIA DESTRUÍ-LO COMPLETAMENTE. A GRANDE MAIORIA DE SUA EQUIPE ERA A FAVOR, COM EXCEÇÃO DE KIAN.

NA ESCOLA, JOGA FUTEBOL NO MESMO TIME QUE JUN E TOSHIHIRO. É GOLEIRO. DE UM MODO GERAL, É BOM, MAS TEM CERTA DIFICULDADE QUANDO JOGA ADIANTADO E QUANDO TEM QUE FECHAR O ÂNGULO DO ATACANTE. ELE E SEUS AMIGOS COMEÇARAM A JOGAR POR CAUSA DE SEU PAI, QUE JOGA FUTEBOL EM UM TIME DA REGIÃO.

SEU CABELO CUMPRIDO É UM SINAL DE SUA AMIZADE POR TOSHIHIRO. OS DOIS PROMETERAM QUE, ENQUANTO FOSSEM AMIGOS, NUNCA CORTARIAM O CABELO. LEN, MESMO BRIGANDO COM SEU MELHOR AMIGO, NÃO CORTOU O CABELO. MAS, DIZIA PARA ELE MESMO, TENTANDO NÃO ADMITIR QUE QUERIA FAZER AS PAZES COM TOSHIHIRO, ERA SÓ PORQUE ELE GOSTAVA DE CABELO CUMPRIDO.

SUA BEYBLADE É UM PRESENTE DO PAI DE TOSHIHIRO. SUA FERA-BIT FOI ENCONTRADA NUM LAGO NUM PASSEIO COM O PAI DO GAROTO. ELA FICOU GUARDADA ATÉ ELE CONSEGUIR JUNTAR SEIS BEYBLADES E DAR UMA CADA BLUE FISH E HEHASHIRO.

"A VINGANÇA NUNCA É PLENA; MATA A ALMA E A ENVENENA. MAS ÀS VEZES VALE A PENA"

**JUN YAN**

**NOME: **JUN YAN

**FERA-BIT: **KALUZ (GOLFINHO)

**IDADE: **11

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **27/06/1991

**SÉRIE: **6ª

**SIGNO: **CÂNCER

**PAI: **CHEN YAN (EMPRESÁRIO)

**MÃE: **XANA YAN (TELEFONISTA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA**: ARTES

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **CANÁRIO

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **FUTEBOL

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **ROLINHO PRIMAVERA

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **ESPINAFRE

**PERSONALIDADE: **É A ÚNICA MENINA DOS BLUE FISH.

TEMPERAMENTAL E POR VEZES VIOLENTA, JUN TAMBÉM ERA A FAVOR DA PUNIÇÃO DO TRAIDOR, ASSIM COMO LEN. ELA ACHAVA QUE TOSHIHIRO NÃO QUERIA MAIS SABER DE SEUS AMIGOS. ASSIM SENDO, NÃO TERIA QUE SE PREOCUPAR COM SEU EX-AMIGO E COM O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO. FICOU CHOCADA QUANDO DESCOBRIU QUE O TRAIDOR TINHA ARRANJADO UMA EQUIPE NOVA.

NA ESCOLA, JOGA FUTEBOL E FUTSAL JUNTO COM LEN E TOSHIHIRO. É A CAPITÃ DO TIME. AMBIDESTRA TANTO COM OS PÉS QUANTO COM AS MÃOS, ELA SEMPRE DÁ UM SHOW DE HABILIDADE, INCLUSIVE COM OS ADULTOS DO TIME DO PAI DO LEN. SEU CHUTE É CONHECIDO POR CONSTANTEMENTE SER A CAUSA DE CONTUSÕES EM GOLEIROS DESPREVENIDOS (LEN SEMPRE TREINA COM UMA PROTEÇÃO EXTRA EM SUAS MÃOS). FOI A RESPONSÁVEL POR LEVAR SEU TIME À VITÓRIA NO ANO ANTERIOR.

QUANDO LEN MODIFICOU SEU JEITO DE SER POR CAUSA DO SUMIÇO DE TOSHIHIRO, JUN COMEÇOU A ACHAR QUE TALVEZ NÃO FOSSE CERTO TODO ESSE ÓDIO, MAS, POR SER CONTRA A VOLTA DE TOSHIHIRO PARA A EQUIPE, A PRINCÍPIO NÃO FEZ MUITO PARA MUDAR SEU AMIGO, APESAR DE QUERER MUITO O VELHO LEN DE VOLTA. EM MEIO A ESSA CONFUSÃO, SEUS VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS PELO AMIGO COMEÇARAM A AFLORAR.

SUA BEYBLADE, ASSIM COMO A DE TODOS OS INTEGRANTES DE SUA EQUIPE, FOI UM PRESENTE DO PAI DE TOSHIHIRO. SUA FERA-BIT, UM GOLFINHO, FOI ENCONTRADA POR ELA PERTO DA DE LEN. FOI O GAROTO QUE DEU O MEDALHÃO DE PRESENTE PARA ELA, APÓS ACHÁ-LO NO RIO.

"TODO SER HUMANO PODE MUDAR O DESTINO"

**CHANG XUAN**

**NOME: **CHANG XUAN

**FERA BIT**: KAITE (MACACO)

**IDADE**: 14

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO**: 19/02/1989

**SIGNO**: AQUÁRIO

**PAI:** JIAYI XUAN (QUÍMICO)

**MÃE:** FEI XUAN (FARMACÊUTICA)

**IRMÃOS**: NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA**: QUALQUER UMA MENOS QUÍMICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA**: QUÍMICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** CANÁRIO BRANCO E MUDO

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** BASQUETE

**COMIDA FAVORITA**: QUALQUER UMA MENOS QUEIJO

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA**: QUEIJO

**PERSONALIDADE: **É O MAIS VELHO DOS BLUE FISH.

É O MAIS CALMO ENTRE OS INTEGRANTES DE SUA EQUIPE. QUASE NUNCA SE METE EM DISCUSSÕES E BRIGAS, A NÃO SER QUE ACHE MUITO NECESSÁRIO.

SUA BEYBLADE SE PARTIU NA SEMIFINAL, POR ISSO ELE NÃO PÔDE LUTAR NA FINAL. MAS KIAN O SUBSTITUIU BEM E QUEBROU A BEYBLADE DE KEN NO ÚNICO ROUND QUE SUA EQUIPE CONSEGUIU GANHAR.

JUNTO COM KIAN, JOGA BASQUETE NO TIME INFANTIL E JUVENIL DA ESCOLA. É UM DOS MAIS ALTOS DE SUA EQUIPE E SUA PONTARIA É MUITO BOA. ELE CONSEGUE ACERTAR A CESTA DE QUALQUER LUGAR DO CAMPO ATÉ MESMO DEPOIS DA LINHA DE MEIO-CAMPO. POR CAUSA DISSO, FOI UM DOS GRANDES RESPONSÁVEIS PELA VITÓRIA DE SEU TIME NO CAMPEONATO DO ANO ANTERIOR.

SUA FERA-BIT É UM MACACO QUE ESTÁ PROTEGENDO SUA FAMÍLIA HÁ MUITO TEMPO. CHANG COMEÇOU A USÁ-LO EM SUA BEYBLADE QUANDO VIU QUE LEN E JUN ESTAVAM USANDO MEDALHÕES BEM PARECIDOS COM O SEU, QUE ELES HAVIAM ENCONTRADO EM BAIXO DA ÁGUA. SUA BEYBLADE FOI UM PRESENTE DO PAI DE TOSHIHIRO QUANDO ESTE FOI PARA A CAPITAL À TRABALHO. ELE TINHA NOVE ANOS.

COMO SEUS PAIS TRABALHAM COM QUÍMICA, ELE CRESCEU COM UMA AVERSÃO A TUDO QUE ENVOLVESSE ESSA MATÉRIA. NÃO AGÜENTA MAIS OUVIR SEUS PAIS FALAREM EM BICARBONATO DE SÓDIO, HIDRÓXIDO DE AMÔNIO, FLUORETO DE CÁLCIO, PERMANGANATO DE POTÁSSIO, ÓXIDO DE ENXOFRE, NITRATO DE PRATA, REAGENTES, CÁTIONS, ÂNIONS E TUDO MAIS QUE SE RELACIONA COM ESSA MATÉRIA QUE ELE ESTÁ ESTUDANDO AGORA NA ESCOLA.

"NÃO COLOQUE A CARROÇA NA FRENTE DOS BOIS"

**KIAN PING**

**NOME: **KIAN PING

**FERA BIT: **KALMON (LOBO)

**IDADE: **10

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **18/05/1992

**SÉRIE:** 5ª

**SIGNO:** TOURO

**PAI: **HAIDONG PING (PROFESSOR UNIVERSITÁRIO)

**MÃE: **FEN MEI PING (DONA DE CASA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **AS OUTRAS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NENHUM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **BASQUETE

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **MIOJO

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **CHAMPIGNON

**PERSONALIDADE:** KIAN É O MAIS NOVO DOS BLUE FISH.

DESDE O COMEÇO, FOI CONTRA AS ATITUDES DO LÍDER DE SUA EQUIPE PERANTE TOSHIHIRO, E ACABOU SE METENDO EM ENCRENCA POR CAUSA DELAS. SEMPRE ACREDITOU QUE O MOTIVO PELO QUAL SEU AMIGO TOSHIHIRO HAVIA DEIXADO A SUA EQUIPE ANTIGA ERA JUSTO.

LEN O CONSIDERA O MAIS FRACO DA EQUIPE, POR ISSO ELE QUASE NUNCA LUTA. MAS, NA FINAL, COMO CHANG HAVIA QUEBRADO SUA BEYBLADE, ELE TEVE QUE LUTAR. APROVEITOU A CHANCE PARA MOSTRAR AOS SEUS COMPANHEIROS QUE PODIA SER TÃO FORTE QUANTO ELES. ACABOU, PARA A SURPRESA DE TODOS E ATÉ DELE MESMO, VENCENDO O ROUND QUE DISPUTOU CONTRA KEN, E ÚNICO QUE SUA EQUIPE GANHOU DURANTE A FINAL.

SUA FERA-BIT, UM LOBO AMARELO CHAMADO KALMON, FOI ENCONTRADO POR ELE QUANDO TINHA SEIS ANOS E ESTAVA BRINCANDO DE CAÇA AO TESOURO COM SEUS AMIGOS. O BIT CHIP ESTAVA ENTERRADO NO QUINTAL DE SUA CASA, EM BAIXO DA JANELA DE SEU QUARTO.

JOGA BASQUETE NAS SELEÇÕES MIRIM, INFANTIL E JUVENIL DA ESCOLA (NAS DUAS ÚLTIMAS, TEM A COMPANHIA DE CHANG), APESAR DA POUCA IDADE E ALTURA, CONSIDERADA FUNDAMENTAL NO BASQUETE, ELE É UM BOM DRIBLADOR. POR SER BAIXINHO, CONSEGUE SER MAIS ÁGIL QUE SEUS ADVERSÁRIOS E, ÀS VEZES, PRINCIPALMENTE NO JUVENIL, PASSAR POR BAIXO DELES SEM QUE CONSIGAM PEGÁ-LO. ELE E CHANG FAZEM UMA ÓTIMA DUPLA.

"QUEM COM FERRO FERE, COM FERRO SERÁ FERIDO"

* * *

_E com isso, o Torneio Asiático está oficialmente terminado. A segunda parte da história acabou. Novas aventuras aguardam os garotos na Nova Zelândia. E isso ainda na página 120 de pelo menos 503... não posso dizer ao certo quantas páginas a história tem ao todo, pois ainda naõ terminei a revisão._

_Pra quem se deu ao trabalho de ler com atenção o que estava escrito lá em cima, ficou claro que hoje é aniversário da Jun. Podemos dizer que essa atualizaçaõ foi em homenagem a ela. _

_Vou pedir para mandar reviews só pra ficar com a consciência tranqüila de saber que naõ foi por falta de tentativas..._

_James Hiwatari_


	15. Chegada em Wellington

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**CHEGADA EM WELLINGTON**

Faltando poucos minutos para a aterrisagem, o nervosismo de Takashi começou a aparecer. O garoto perdeu três oportunidades seguidas de tirar sarro de Rumiko e Ken, que tremiam dos pés à cabeça com a possibilidade praticamente inexistente do piloto ter um ataque cardíaco durante a decolagem e fazer o avião dar com o nariz no chão, causando uma explosão mortal. Estava com os olhos fixos na paisagem lotada de verde mostrada pela minúscula janelinha ao seu lado. O frio na barriga provocado pela descida do aeroplano foi fortalecido pela expectativa de um reencontro com sua mãe depois de longos anos de separação. Mas ele sabia que Keiko Takashi era uma mulher muito ocupada e cheia de trabalho para fazer, essa era uma das razões pela qual ele havia ficado com seu pai. Não tinha mesmo certeza que conseguiria vê-la.

- É sua mãe que te deixa assim, Takashi-kun? – Perguntou a voz sempre tranqüila e gentil de Daitenji-san. Takashi não o encarou de volta, surpreso por ter sido tão óbvio. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Não se preocupe. Cuidei pessoalmente para que Keiko-san viesse buscá-los hoje.

O entusiasmo de Takashi voltou um pouco acima dos níveis normais. Agora ele era aquele que falava demais. Não se preocupava se seus companheiros estavam ou não escutando, mas fazia questão de contar maravilhas sobre sua mãe, como ela era incrível em tudo que fazia, tinha uma inteligência acima da média e entendia de beyblades. Ele começou falando com seus amigos em japonês, mas com excitamento crescendo, logo passou a soltar a língua em mandariam, sem aparentemente perceber a mudança de idioma. Nunca uma aterrisagem de avião havia sido tão longa para os Taichi.

O garoto com problemas de crescimento foi o primeiro a descer do avião, começando em seguida uma corrida até o terminal de bagagens que teve que ser interrompida na metade do percurso porque ele estava fora de forma, visto que nunca fazia muito exercício. Mesmo com esse contratempo, chegou antes de seus amigos, e logo correu para a saída procurar a mãe. Ela estava logo na porta, os olhos verdes muito semelhantes aos do filho brilhando de felicidade. Qualquer um podia ver o quanto ela estava feliz ao vê-lo, seu sorriso maquiado com batom carmim expandia-se por todo o rosto redondo e jovem, contrastando com a roupa formal que usava, um blazer roxo escuro com uma saia até o joelho e camiseta branca sem desenhos. Seus sapatos de salto provocaram certo ruído quando ela correu ao encontro de seu garoto, mas seu grito de emoção os abafou.

- Takashi! Como você cresceu! – Exclamou ela, abraçando o filho forte o suficiente para deixá-lo roxo após alguns segundos. – Eu estava com tanta saudade de você! Quase não conseguia pegar no sono durante a noite ao imaginar o que aquele traste de seu pai podia estar fazendo com meu Ratinho de Laboratório!

- Ratinho de Laboratório, é? – Era Ken, que já havia alcançado Takashi e agora estava ao seu lado presenciando a cena. Seu olhar deixava claro que logo o chinês pagaria por todas as suas brincadeiras durante o Torneio Asiático.

- Não enche, Ken! – Respondeu aos gritos o garotinho assim que sua mãe o soltou.

Somente quando os outros Taichi, com exceção de Yuy-kun, e Zanxam-sensei se aproximaram foi que Takashi percebeu que quatro crianças, duas meninas e dois meninos, os observavam um pouco distantes da cena do reencontro.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou ele. Um dos garotos, que mantinha os cabelos castanho-escuro escondidos sobre um boné da BBA e usava um óculos de armação preta e quadrada que ampliavam seus olhos verde-claros, se aproximou para responder a pergunta do garoto. Sua camisa parecia refletir muito bem seu jeito de ser. Era preta com uma grande inscrição em letras grafais num amarelo fosforescente: be CRAZY.

- Oi, meu nome é William Ropfiel, prazer em te conhecer, filho da Keiko-sensei. – Disse ele, sorrindo e fazendo uma meia-reverência escandalosa. Agora que estavam próximos, era possível ver algumas pequenas espinhas se formando em seu rosto. Os outros se aproximaram também.

- Oi, meu nome é Emy Fraze. Eu tenho nove anos. – Disse a garota à esquerda de William, que tinha os cabelos loiros e curtos presos por um "tic tac" azul e também usava óculos, só que de armação redonda vermelha e laranja. Parecia ser muito inteligente. Seus olhos azuis eram diminuídos pelas lentes, que provavelmente eram muito grossas, dado o tamanho desproporcional em que eles se encontravam. Ela deu uma leve piscada para Takashi, que sorriu de volta.

- Eu sou John Willians. Tenho doze anos. – Disse o garoto ao lado de Emy. Seus cabelos eram pretos e tinham estranhas manchas amarelas. Seus olhos eram uma mistura de azul e verde muito intrigante e bonita. Era o mais alto do quarteto, possivelmente o mais velho também.

- Tenho doze anos também, meu nome é Ann Williams. – Disse a garota da extrema direita, cujos olhos eram iguais aos de John. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e longo, um pouco menor que o de Rumiko, muito brilhante e também muito liso. Ela vestia uma blusa rosa por baixo de um casaco canguru roxo, mesma cor de sua calça pescador. Estava séria e encarou cada um dos Taichi por tempo demais. Yuy-kun, que a essa altura já voltara com Daitenji-san trazendo as malas, foi o único que conseguiu evitar seu olhar certeiro e autoritário.

- Vocês são parecidos. – Comentou Satsuki, referindo-se a John e Ann. No entanto, ela parecia ser a única com essa opinião, pois todos os outros a olharam um pouco surpresos. Foi John que respondeu, de repente desanimado:

- Somos gêmeos.

- Mas eu sou mais velha! – Completou Ann, finalmente sorrindo. Ver John naquele estado parecia proporcioná-la um prazer sem tamanho.

- É dois minutos mais velha. – Corrigiu John, levantando a cabeça para encarar a irmã, mas logo mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão furiosa que ela mostrava.

- E vocês são os Taichi, certo? – Perguntou Emy, decidida a colocar um fim na briga entre os dois. Já estava acostumada com elas e não gostava nenhum pouco.

- Corretíssimo! – Respondeu Ken, estufando o peito cheio de orgulho.

- Então você deve ser Rumiko Higurashi, certo? – Perguntou William, aproximando-se um pouco demais da garota, que começou a ficar alarmantemente vermelha. Toshihiro ao seu lado cerrou os punhos, sem saber porquê.

- Oh, que honra estar frente a frente com tão bela e forte donzela! – O garoto ajoelhou-se em frente a Rumiko e beijou sua mão, numa tentativa de imitar os cavaleiros antigos. Emy, Ann e John sufocaram risadinhas enquanto os Taichi permaneciam imobilizados pela surpresa. Yuy-kun repentinamente ficou muito interessado na livraria e foi até lá sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. – Não gostaria de mais tarde conversar um pouco mais comigo em um lugar mais reservado?

- Não liguem… – Tentou explicar Emy em meio a risinhos sufocados. – Ele faz isso com todas, não vê a hora de arranjar uma namorada, tadinho.

- Chamamos isso de Síndrome de Rejeição. – Quem falava era Ann, muito mais controlada que sua colega. – Quanto mais foras ele leva, mais garotas ele tenta cantar. – A seriedade de Ann foi posta de lado ao ver que o colega lhe lançava olhares tristes e chorosos, como se lhe implorasse para não contar mais nada comprometedor, exatamente o oposto do que ela fez. – E, como ele nunca foi bem sucedido em suas cantadas, ele continua tentando, sempre sendo rejeitado e chutado longe. Não é pra menos…

Os Taichi juntaram-se ao trio nas gargalhadas. Depois de um tempo, quando William já havia parado de tentar esconder-se atrás de Keiko, Toshihiro percebeu que eles ainda não haviam dito o por quê de estarem naquele lugar.

- Desculpem, mas ainda não sabemos exatamente quem são vocês… - Seu olhar fixou-se em Ann, achando que ela tomaria a iniciativa de apresentá-los melhor e confirmar suas suspeitas, mas estava errado. Foi John quem respondeu.

- Ah, é verdade. Esquecemos do principal. Somos a equipe local de beyblade. – Com exceção de Toshihiro e Satsuki, que já estavam desconfiados, os outros Taichi ficaram surpresos. – Vocês serão nossos adversários na final, eu aposto a minha mesada. Vimos a sua luta na final do Torneio Asiático e percebemos que vocês têm chance de chegar no nosso nível. – John completou, um pouco mais pomposo. – Eu sou o líder dessa equipe.

- Você é o líder? – Perguntou Toshihiro, agora sim surpreso. – Eu achei que a Ann-chan fosse…

- Bem que eu poderia. – Respondeu a garota. – Parece, não é? Eu sou mesmo mais decidida, firme, inteligente, autoritária, bonita, superior…

- Chega, Ann. – Seu irmão ficou sério de repente. Os dois pareciam mesmo gêmeos agora. – Ela pode ser tudo isso que falou e falaria, mas eu ainda tenho mais força bruta, e ganhei dela na final daqui para provar.

- Foi sorte. Isso nunca mais se repetiu.

Vendo que uma nova discussão entre os dois estava prestes a começar, Rumiko fez mais uma pergunta, esperando interrompê-los.

- E qual é o nome da equipe de vocês?

- Ainda não decidimos. – John ai responder, mas sua irmã foi rápida. – Cada um de nós tem uma opinião diferente. Eu, por exemplo, gostaria de algo que mostrasse a nossa força e capacidade.

Os Taichi pela primeira vez deram uma boa olhada em seus novos rivais. William mantinha um sorriso doido, ainda de olho em Rumiko. Emy encarava-os também, com certeza fazendo a mesma coisa que eles. John parecia estar começando a fica entediado e Ann olhava para sua própria equipe com um olhar preocupado e sério. Não pareciam muito fortes a primeira vista, mas o torneio anterior já havia provado que as aparências podiam muito bem ser enganosas. Não deviam subestimá-los. O olhar de Ken deteve-se nas estranhas manchas amarelas no cabelo do líder dos neo-zelandeses e ele ficou curioso quanto a sua origem.

- O que houve com seu cabelo, John-kun? – Perguntou ele. – Nada contra você, mas… é meio estranho…

- Olha só quem fala… - Susurrou Takashi entre os dentes.

- É que não fui eu que fez isso. – Respondeu o garoto, passando a mão pelas manchas chamativas. Estava dividido entre ficar emburrado ou divertir-se com a lembrança. – Isso foi mês passado, na primeira TPM da Ann. Ela ficou meio furiosa comigo sem motivo nenhum e me jogou um balde de água com papel crepom que a gente tava usando pra fazer um trabalho da escola. Eu tentei tirar a tinta, fiquei horas lavando meu cabelo com tudo que era coisa, mas não saiu direito.

- E depois desse dia ele nunca mais se meteu comigo. – Completou a garota cheia de orgulho, dando um leve tapa bem estalado nas costas do irmão, que saltou para frente com o impacto.

- Sorte que eu nunca mais precisei me meter com ela…

Dessa vez quem tentou evitar uma nova briga foi Keiko, que tomou a palavra para completar o que Ann havia dito sobre o nome da equipe:

- Voltando ao assunto do nome da equipe, eles são muito indecisos, discutem mais do que realmente fazem. A melhor sugestão até agora foi a da Emy, ela sugeriu WATB.

- O quer dizer? – Perguntou Toshihiro. Assim como seus companheiros, achaca esse nome não fazia sentido.

- Quer dizer... – Emy começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por William, deixando-a frustrada e envergonhada:

- É um nome muito convencido...

- "Dexa" eu falar! – Ela pisou no pé do colega, que soltou uma exclamação de dor e começou a pular em um pé só desequilibrado enquanto apalpava o pé machucado. – Quer dizer We Are The Best! – Ela terminou, antes que pudessem interrompê-la novamente. Estava um pouco envergonhada do nome que sugerira também, mas tinha que aprender a conviver com o resultado de suas idéias loucas.

- O William tem razão. É um nome muito convencido. – Comentou Rumiko, não muito certa se essa era a coisa certa a se dizer no momento.

- Por isso que a equipe não concorda. –Explicou John, aliviando a preocupação de Rumiko.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até Takashi perceber que não havia aparentemente nenhum motivo para que eles andassem junto com sua mãe.

- O que você tem a ver com eles, mãe? – Perguntou ele. Para sua surpresa, nenhum dos seus colegas, nem mesmo Ken, parecia ter dúvidas quanto à presença da mulher com eles. Alguma coisa oculta para ele estava óbvia para seus companheiros, e isso o deixava com certa raiva.

- É que eu sou... – Começou a mulher, um pouco receosa, mas foi interrompida por um Willian agitado e orgulhoso.

- Ela é a nossa treinadora! – o sorriso de Takashi aos poucos foi morrendo. Satsuki colocou a mão em seu ombro enquanto William continuava explicando. – Ela começou a montar a equipe há dois anos, quando decidiu entrar de vez no ramo da tecnologia beyblade.

- Ela fez vários testes com várias crianças. Depois de um ano, nós acabamos sendo os escolhidos, e temos treinado o máximo de tempo possível juntos, o que é um pouco difícil já que Ann e eu moramos na Austrália. E depois de tudo isso, ainda nem temos um nome para a equipe! – Concluiu John, num tom divertido.

Depois de passado o espanto inicial, Takashi se reaproximou da mãe, soltando-se de Satsuki, e a abraçou, fazendo a mulher finalmente relaxar.

- Por que você não me contou isso antes, mãe?

- Porque estava com medo que você ficasse com ódio de mim e decidisse não vir. – Respondeu ela, apertando novamente o garoto contra si, mas dessa vez muito mais gentilmente. Assim que o soltou, colocou as mãos quentes e um pouco trêmulas no rosto do garoto, encarando-o nos olhos. - Desculpa?

- Por que eu ficaria com ódio? – Perguntou de volta o filho, com um olhar gentil e calmo atípico de sua personalidade – Você não fez nada errado. Eu entendo que você queira trabalhar e que gosta de beyblade, e por isso criou sua própria equipe. É claro que eu estou triste por que a minha mãe não vai torcer pra minha equipe caso as duas equipes cheguem a final, mas eu não posso fazer nada.

- Obrigada, Takashi. Vejo que, apesar de morar com o traste do seu pai, você tem um bom caráter. – Ela sorriu para o filho e voltou a abraçá-lo.

- Por que você e o papai tão sempre se xingando? – Perguntou o filho, se desvencilhando da mãe – Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Claro que não! Isso é desentendimento antigo nosso, não tem nada a ver com você. – A voz de Keiko tornou-se um pouco mais áspera ao falar do ex-marido. Daitenji-san achou que era uma boa hora para encerrar a discussão. Ele chamou todos pra sair finalmente do aeroporto. Havia um mini-ônibus já esperando por eles. A viagem por Wellington começou. Era um longo caminho até o hotel.

A paisagem ao longo do caminho era o que mais chamava atenção. Wellington, apesar de ser a capital do país, era repleta de verde, a natureza os rodeava. O aeroporto da cidade estava localizado ao sul da cidade, e eles seguiram por uma longa estrada rumo ao centro , onde ficava o hotel. Depois de cerca de vinte minutos, eles alcançaram o litoral, contornaram a costa rumo oeste antes de se ver novamente cercados por árvores e prédios. Wellington era diferente de Tóquio ou Hong Kong. Não havia muitos prédios altos, o sol brilhava e iluminava as ruas. As sombras eram feitas por árvores, não por imponentes construções dos humanos.

- É uma cidade bonita, não? – Comentou Satsuki, que não gostava muito de cidades, preferia o interior tranqüilo e rodeado de natureza. – Eu me sinto tão bem aqui…

- É mesmo. – Concordou William, chegando muito próximo da garota. Satsuki levantou-se e foi para o lado de Ken para fugir de uma provável cantada do garoto. – Podia pedir pra minha mãe pra gente se mudar para cá.

- Vocês não moram aqui? – Perguntou Takashi, sentado ao lado de sua mãe num dos bancos da frente, relativamente distante de seus colegas.

- Não. – Foi Emy quem respondeu, assumindo certo ar professoral. – Eu e William moramos em Alckland, assim como a Keiko-sensei. John e Ann são de Sidney. Dá pra imaginar o quão difícil é pra gente se reunir pra treinar, não é?

- Mas porque vocês fizeram uma equipe que mora em dois lugares diferentes? – Perguntou Satsuki, que estava ao lado de Emy.

- Simplesmente somos os melhores entre os dois países, tínhamos que ficar juntos. – Respondeu Ann, cheia de si novamente.

- Sei… Sei… - Ken, Takashi e Toshihiro lançaram olhares desacreditados para Ann, mas a garota pareceu não notar.

- Como vamos fazer quando chegarmos no hotel? – Perguntou John, mudando de assunto antes que sua irmã pudesse tentar trucidar os garotos. Ele conhecia o perigo bem demais. – Vamos ficar cada equipe em seu quarto ou vamos tentar ficar um pouco mais próximos, já que afinal, Keiko-sensei é a mãe de um de vocês…

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Ann, surpresa com a atitude do irmão.

- Eu gostaria de sugerir que, para ficarmos mais próximos, amigos e coisa e tal, os homens das duas equipes dividissem um quarto e as meninas, o outro. Aí a gente podia se conhecer melhor. É sempre bom enfrentar amigos na arena, torna tudo mais interessante.

Toshihiro foi o primeiro a concordar. Odiava ter que enfrentar um rival que o odiava na arena. A experiência com Len não poderia ser chamada de "amistosa", embora tivesse sido bem emocionante. Aos poucos, a decisão tornou-se um consenso, exceto novamente por Yuy-kun, que não opinou.

O hotel onde os competidores do Torneio Oceânico ficariam hospedados chamava-se InterContinental Wellington, o único cinco estrelas da cidade. Praticamente todas as atrações turísticas da capital neozelandesa, culturais e naturais, eram possíveis de se acessar a pé e o estádio onde as lutas seria alojadas ficava a meros quinhentos metros da porta do hotel. Quando a viagem na mini-van terminou, todos foram para um dos restaurantes almoçar. Chameleon havia sido eleito o restaurante do ano durante os dois anos anteriores.

Dessa vez, quem organizou a já tradicional competição do "quem come mais" foram Ann e John, na primeira demonstração de união presenciada pelos orientais. Rumiko, Satsuki, Takashi, Toshihiro, Ann, John, William e Emy participaram. Yuy-kun, para variar, não quis participar, saindo de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu, e Ken foi proibido, ninguém queria que ele provocasse outra cena como a do Torneio Asiático.

- Mas eu salvei a equipe! – Retrucou ele, lembrando que Rumiko talvez não tivesse ganhado caso ele não aparecesse no ginásio de Hong Kong quase vomitando. Mas Zanxam-sensei não mudou sua opinião, e Ken teve que se contentar com apenas dois pratos.

- Agora vamos ver do que os orientais são capazes! – Com essa frase, John deu início à competição. Todos fincaram seus garfos nos pratos ao mesmo tempo.

Entre os que estavam competindo, Takashi comeu apenas três pratos antes de jogar a toalha, ou melhor, erguer o guardanapo, gesto combinado para a rendição. Emy comeu quatro pratos, William, cinco e meio, Satsuki não conseguiu terminar o sexto e Rumiko comeu um pouco do sétimo prato e parou. Sobraram apenas Ann e John. Os dois, por sempre viverem juntos, eram muito competitivo entre si. Eles estavam devorando o oitavo prato e não pareciam dispostos a parar. Não até o ter o prazer de ver o outro desistir. Para evitar que eles passassem mal, Keiko ameaçou deixar os dois de castigo se eles não parassem. A competição foi proibida daquele dia em diante e foi declarado empate entre os gêmeos.

Primeiro de maio, quinta-feira.

Eram três e meia da manhã, três das quatro garotas naquele quarto estavam dormindo. Rumiko acordou Ann, que dormia na cama ao seu lado. Estava visivelmente assustada e um pouco trêmula.

- Ann! Ann! Acorda, por favor! – Sussurrou ela no ouvido da garota.

- Que foi? Que horas são? – Pergunta ela, muito sonolenta. Sonhava que estava esgoelando seu irmão, não gostou nada de ser acordada de um sonho tão bom.

- Isso não interessa agora. Acorda! – Respondeu Rumiko, agoniada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou novamente Ann, passando perigosamente de sonolenta para irritada.

- Eu to com medo! – Disse Rumiko, colocando as mãos fechadas próximas ao rosto e olhando para os lados, os olhos arregalados e vigilantes.

- De que? – Perguntou novamente ela. Em seguida acrescentou, sarcástica – Que um bicho-papão pegue sua perna durante a noite? Ah! Vai dormir e me deixa em paz! Ann cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro para não ser incomodada novamente.

- Não, é sério! Eu ouvi vozes aqui!

No quarto ao lado, Yuy-kun acordou de repente. Sua cabeça estava doendo muito. Ele tentou sair do quarto sem acordar ninguém. Abriu a porta vagarosamente. Um garotinho saiu correndo do quarto das meninas sendo perseguido por Rumiko e Ann. A japonesa o puxou e os três foram atrás do garoto, mas estava muito escuro no hotel e eles acabaram perdendo ele de vista, sem nem conseguir ver seu rosto. Sem saber o que fazer, voltaram para os quartos. Algum tempo depois, a cabeça de Yuy-kun parou de doer e ele pôde voltar a dormir.

Naquela manhã nublada e fria, os Taichi e a equipe sem nome se levantaram cedo para fazer a sua inscrição no Torneio Oceânico, antes mesmo de tomar café da manhã, para descontentamento da grande maioria do grupo. Eles foram pela primeira vez até o estádio, e ficaram maravilhados com a infra-estrutura. Como o lugar não havia sido feito para competições de beyblade, ainda havia pessoas lá fazendo acertos de última hora na arena recém construída.

Daitenji-san e Yuy-kun fizeram a inscrição dos Taichi e Keiko e John, a inscrição dos sem nome, que acabaram se tornando WATB mesmo, já que não havia sido dada nenhuma outra sugestão.

- Não acredito que nosso nome é essa coisa! – Exclamou William, depois que o líder contou que havia sido obrigado a aceitar a sugestão convencida de Emy.

- É um nome que mostra toda nossa força e capacidade. – Respondeu simplesmente a loira, usando a frase de Ann e piscando para o colega, que começou uma sucessão de cantadas ridículas achando que a piscada tinha outro significado. A volta para o hotel foi bem divertida vendo William não desistir mesmo após repetidos foras. Ele só parou quando Emy fechou a porta de seu quarto na cara dele.

Como no Torneio Asiático, os Taichi ficaram em um grupo oposto ao do seu mais forte rival, no grupo A. Os WATB foram colocados no B. A primeira luta dos campeões asiáticos seria dia cinco de maio. As regras eram as mesmas do Torneio Asiático, onde o primeiro mês era para a primeira fase e o segundo mês, para a fase final. Porém, esse seria o último torneio com essas regras, pois o Torneio Africano e todos os subseqüentes durariam apenas um mês.

Depois de atacar o restaurante no café da manhã, as duas equipes decidiram que era hora de começar a se mexer e treinar.

Takashi observou o início dos treinamentos dos WATB, sua mãe autorizou, e viu que cada um tinha uma fera-bit. John possuía um diabo da tasmânia azul e verde, como a beyblade do dono, chamado Takk. a fera-bit de Ann era um coala rosa e roxo chamado Takuki, e tinha uma expressão que não combinava com sua fofura. A fera-bit de William se chamava Tanka e era um esquilo que Rumiko teria achado uma gracinha. Ele era branco e cinza. Tauik, a fera-bit de Emy, era uma águia laranja e vermelha, como a armação de seus óculos. Mas quando o treino começaria para valer, Takashi foi gentilmente convidado a se retirar por ser de outra equipe.

Os quatro Taichi resolveram treinar velocidade. Fizeram uma pista de obstáculos e colocaram suas beyblades nelas. O circuito completo tinha uma pista de corrida com várias curvas e túneis, sinais de trânsito para eles pararem bruscamente, uma mini floresta com árvores de madeira recolhida das sobras da obra que estava sendo realizada do outro lado da rua e um lago poluído. Essa pista demorou a tarde inteira para ser montada. Satsuki e Fran trabalharam duro para projetá-la, mas tiveram a ajuda da equipe para construí-la.

Na hora de testar, felizmente deu tudo certo. Yuy-kun e Toshihiro tiveram mais facilidade que Ken e Rumiko, mas Fran disse que isso era porque o tempo de experiência deles era maior. Ken quase bateu sua beyblade contra a de Toshihiro em um semáforo que ele não conseguiu obedecer, mas Toshihiro magicamente conseguiu se desviar. Fenrochi continuou sua trajetória descuidada e acabou atingindo outra beyblade desajeitada. Fenki foi arrastado pela floresta até Yuy-kun conseguir parar as duas beyblades.

Quando a hora da janta chegou, a única energia restante nos beybladers foi gasta em chegar até o restaurante. A janta começou a ser comida devagar, até que as primeiras moléculas digeridas pudessem ser aproveitadas pelo organismo dos que agora comiam feito desesperados. Yuy-kun já não se encontrava com o grupo na altura da sobremesa, o que foi sua sorte, pois todas elas eram à base de chocolate.

Antes de Yuy-kun ir embora, Satsuki teve seguidos ataques de risos, alterados com engasgos com espinhas do peixe que comia enquanto sua cara tornava-se cada vez mais vermelha. Ela só voltol ao normal depois que o garoto se irritou com todo mundo e foi embora para o quarto aproveitar seus últimos momentos em paz antes que os baderneiros chegassem.

Nessa janta foi a vez de William se empanturrar de comida. Estava inspirado. Três pratos seguidos de macarronada italiana, depois pizza de calabresa, fish and chips, o prato tradicional britânico, e, para encerrar a noite com chave de ouro, uma estadia de mais de uma hora no banheiro com dor de barriga.

* * *

_Demorei um pouquinho dessa vez..._

_A partir de agora as atualizações vão ser menores e talvez menos seguidas, pois eu tenho que revisar (lê-se reescrever 80 do texto original) ao mesmo tempo que posto. O Torneio Asiático já estava pronto antes de postar aqui, entaõ era mais fácil._

_Ok, mais um pouquinho de cópia. Pelo menos a Keiko não é mãe do Ken... E as duas equipes saõ amigas. Eu tenho que dar uma folga para o ódio, porque depois as coisas vão esquentar mais um pouquinho (não, não vou contar o que é, mas alguém que prestou atençaõ no último torneio talvez possa ter uma idéia). Acho que o Torneio Oceânico vai ser um pouco mais light, já que as duas equipes não se odeiam. COmo eu dei maior atençaõ ao Toshihiro no último, nesse eu vou tentar focar o Takashi,e assim até que todos os TAichi tenham um capítulo onde a atenção esteja mais focada neles. Veremos se eu consigo manter a promessa. Essa era a idéia principal desde o começo, mas no que já foi escrito naõ está direito ainda. Vou tentar arrumar agora na revisãoreescrita._

_Mesmo mais light não quer dizer mais emocionantes. As lutas logo começarão, a açaõ vai voltar, e, é claro, as confusões vão continuar, pois é impossível para os TAichi viver sem elas._

_BOm, agora respondendo aos reviews que finalmente começaram a chegar:_

_**littledark:** bom, eu disse que a história se passava antes dos BLadeBreakers & Cia., mas naõ disse quantos anos antes. Como uma explicação mais detalhada da linha de tempo da coisa só vai vir mesmo na Rússia, acho que vou adiantar um pouco dela aqui. Na fic, em 2003 beyblade é um esporte que está começando a se desenvolver. O campeonato mundial teve poucas edições (naõ lembro exatamente quantas eu coloquei, mas não mais do que três) e é a cada três anos no momento. POr isso, dá pra imaginar que os Demoliton Boys, se já nascidos, estaõ usando fraudas ou aprendendo a falar, o que os torna praticamente incapacitados de ganhar o próximo torneio ou esse em que os Taichi estão competindo. Espero não ter confundido mais do que ajudado..._

_A história do dente é que eu tenho dentes a menos na minha boca (na verdade os dois incesivos laterais superiores) e, depois que os de leite caíram, meus caninos permanentes acabaram vindo para o lugar deles, já que naõ tinha nada pra vir. Acabei ficando então com quatro caninos na parte de cima da minha boca, dois permanentes e dois de leite, que ainda estão ali mesmo eu tendo quase 16 anos. Um dentista a um tempo atrás sugeriu que eu os tirasse (os de leite) e colocasse um aparelho para puxar todos os outros dentes pra frente e tapar o buraco. Não coloquei o aparelho, pareceu uma coisa radical demais, mas isso não significa que um de meus personagens naõ vá sofrer..._

_Ops, Spoiler..._

_**Kaina Granger: **Já te respondi pelo messenger, mas só no caso de alguém ter ficado com a mesma dúvida que você: NÃO, O KEN NÃO É GAY. Ele é só um garoto normal (aham, acredito... normal...) de onze anos que nunca teve muito contato com garotas. Crianças dessa idade ainda costumam ter certa aversão pelo sexo oposto, e Ken também era assim até conhecer as duas. Provavelmente foi a primeira experiência de convivência com garotas bem sucedida dele. _

_Eu estou tentando fazer os capítulos com uma média de dez páginas. Mais do que isso fica muito cumprido mesmo e menos do que isso vai fazer a história ter muitos capítulos. Como eu disse antes, sem revisar os capítulos que ainda estaõ por vir, um pouco mais que um quinto da história está postado. Se esse é o 14 capítulo (a ficha dos Blue Fish nao conta como capítulo), teremos entaõ ainda mais 60 por virem nessa média, isso considerando que eu naõ vá aumentar nenhuma das 507 páginas já escritas. _

_Naõ tinha me dado conta que isso era taõ grande! Acho que vou ter que postar em duas histórias separadas... Preciso aprender a resumir..._

_Até o próximo capítulo. Estou de férias, por tanto acho que sai antes do próximo fim de semana. _

_James Hiwatari, ainda surpreso coma extensaõ das próprias idéias._


	16. Fim de semana no zoológico

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**FIM DE SEMANA NO ZOOLÓGICO**

Dois de maio, sexta-feira.

Durante a noite, Ken teve outro ataque de sonambulismo. Desta vez, foi parar na cama de John. O sonâmbulo achava que seu amigo era um grande pedaço de ovo com vinagrete, a única coisa que ele não conseguia encontrar no hotel, sua comida favorita, e começou a mordê-lo. Foi preciso que Yuy-kun, Toshihiro e William juntos puxassem Ken para separá-los. Ele correu atrás dos três e, como estava de olhos fechado, bateu de cara na parede que era comum com o quarto das meninas, mais especificamente, ele bateu de cara na parede que ficava do lado da cama de Rumiko. Ela acordou com o estrondo e começou a correr e gritar pelo quarto, acordando Satsuki, Ann e Emy. Essas, indignadas, decidiram ir até o quarto dos meninos ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quando Ann viu seu irmão todo mordido e Yuy-kun, William e Toshihiro tentando segurar Ken, que corria pelo quarto se batendo em tudo que estivesse no caminho, ela começou a rir. Riu tanto que teve que ajoelhar no chão para não cair. O barulho atraiu Daitenji-san, que ficou apavorado com o que encontrou naquele quarto. Ninguém no andar conseguia dormir com o barulho. Quando a cara de Ken estava começando a ficar roxa por causa das batidas desordenadas em objetos espalhados e paredes, John e Yuy-kun conseguiram dar um jeito de capturá-lo. Toshihiro foi o responsável por acordá-lo com um forte soco em sua cabeça.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele viu que Yuy-kun estava sentado em cima de suas costas enquanto John segurava suas pernas e levou essas informações para um lado não muito inocente. – O que eles estão fazendo aí? – Gritou, fazendo força para expulsar os dois, mas sem resultado. – Eu sei que sou atraente, mas ainda não fiz nem doze anos, será que dá pra dar um tempo?

John e Yuy-kun soltaram Ken na mesma hora. O líder dos Taichi não parecia ter se abalado, mas John estava muito corado e pronto para partir o japonês em dois.

- Você é muito mal-agradecido, Ken-kun! Eu, o Toshihiro-kun e o Yuy-kun demos duro pra fazer você acordar antes de quebrar a cara e você nos agradece com essa suspeita sem fundamento da nossa masculinidade?

- Bom, o que você faria se acordasse de repente sendo segurado por dois outros garotos, sendo que um deles estava nas suas costas e o outro, segurando suas pernas?

- Gente, vamos parar de discutir! – Exclamou Toshihiro, demonstrando que estava com sono. – Foi só um ataque de sonambulismo, amanhã teremos um dia duro de treino pela frente, por favor, vamos dormir!

- Mas eu quero ovo com vinagrete! – Exclamou Ken, lembrando-se de seu sonho.

- É isso que eu chamo de um sério caso de dependência alimentar. – Comentou Willian, espantado com o gosto do novo amigo.

- Já sei! – Exclamou Rumiko. – Vamos até o restaurante agora ver se eles não têm ovo para o Ken! O que vocês acham? Se Daitenji-san for conosco, provavelmente não teremos problemas!

As discussões que se seguiram foram inúteis. Não demorou muito para que Ken, Rumiko e Daitenji-san deixassem o quarto dos garotos em direção ao restaurante, numa busca desesperada por ovo com vinagrete.

Mas quando eles chegaram ao local, encontraram o cenário parcialmente destruído, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido por lá. A cozinha inteira do restaurante havia sido revirada. As panelas estavam jogadas por todos os cantos e cacos de vidro e porcelana formavam quase um tapete mortal no chão. Rumiko, que estava descalça, cortou o pé logo na entrada. Decidiu não continuar.

Toshihiro e Ken foram chamar o dono do hotel. Os outros Taichi e WATB também foram até lá. O que seria aquilo? Parecia que algum vândalo assaltante havia passado por ali. O cozinheiro chefe, que chegou logo depois do dono do hotel, fez uma rápida busca entre a zona antes de declarar que nada estava faltando.

- Provavelmente alguém esteve aqui mais cedo, procurando por algo que não foi encontrado. – Zanxam-sensei constatou o óbvio.

A noite anterior logo voltou às mentes de Rumiko, Ann e Yuy-kun, onde um garotinho agora corria pelos corredores até se perder de vista. A japonesa decidiu contar isso para o dono do hotel:

- Ontem de noite tinha um garotinho correndo por aí. Eu não pude ver quem era, mas era pequeno, embora maior que o Takashi. – O garoto dirigiu um olhar assassino à Rumiko, mas ela não viu. – Podia ser ele de novo?

- Quem sabe, não é? – Respondeu o dono do hotel, um homem alto e loiro, que vestia seu terno impecável mesmo a essa hora da noite. – Vou verificar isso de qualquer forma.

- Isso significa que eu não vou poder comer meu ovo? – Perguntou Ken com a mão no estômago que roncava forte. Estava com uma expressão esquisita, mistura de desapontamento com vontade de causar pena e risos.

- É, Ken. Acho que por hoje você vai ficar sem nada. – Respondeu Zanxam-sensei, entre a vontade de rir e de cumprir seu dever como professora e permanecer séria.

Quando os Taichi e WATB voltaram para seus quartos, já eram seis e meia da manhã. Se não estivessem tão cansados, não teriam nem tentado dormir durante a única hora que os separavam de um dia de treinos desgastantes e um novo passeio.

* * *

Três de maio, sábado.

Como esse seria o último fim de semana do torneio, era quase um instinto passar o tempo somente treinando. Yuy-kun de fato saiu do quarto antes das sete e quinze da manhã com Fenhir em mãos. Ken e Toshihiro não tiveram dúvidas que ele estava saindo para treinar, mas acabaram se surpreendendo quando o líder voltou menos do que dez minutos depois acordando todos com sua voz autoritária.

- Ai, o que foi isso? – Perguntou William, segurando-se no lençol na esperança de não cair da cama. Com o susto que tomara ao ser acordado por Yuy-kun, havia quase ido de encontro ao chão em um salto.

- Um novo ataque terrorista! – Respondeu Ken, já se levantando e se espreguiçando, fazendo o pijama levantar e deixar sua barriga um pouco maior do que o esperado para sua idade à mostra. Ele estava muito sério, tentando convencer todos de sua teoria. – O senhor Osama Bin-Yuy quer provocar uma onde de mortes entre seus colegas de quarto para poder tomar o controle do hotel.

- Não seja ridículo, Urashima-kun. – Devolveu Yuy-kun, ainda muito mais sério e com a voz muito mais grossa que a de Ken. – Daitenji-san está chamando todos nós no hall de entrada. Disse que tem um assunto importante pra falar.

Dizendo isso, o garoto foi embora batendo com força a porta atrás de si. Ken e Toshihiro foram os responsáveis por puxar as cobertas de seus dois amigos para que eles começassem a se vestir. O dia seria mais longo do que eles imaginavam.

- Eu, Zanxam-sensei e Keiko-san estivemos discutindo ontem à noite e concordamos que vocês merecem um fim de semana para se divertir antes do torneio. – Anunciou Dantenji-san, após ver as caras interrogativas das crianças que se reuniam no local combinado. – Temos duas opções de lugares que gostaríamos que vocês escolhessem para visitarem esse fim de semana.

- Como é? – Perguntou Ann, um pouco confusa, mas com certa indignação. – Vamos fazer turismo em Wellington ao invés de treinar no nosso último fim de semana antes do torneio? Não estamos aqui de férias, sabia? – Os WATB se encolheram um pouco atrás de Ann, sabiam que a garota armaria um escândalo se pudesse. Estava começando a se irritar logo cedo pela manhã e isso não era nada bom.

- Acalma-se, Willians-chan! – O tom de Zanxam-sensei conseguia ser ainda mais autoritário e assustador que o de Ann. As duas com certeza estavam competindo para ver quem tinha mais autoridade. – É verdade que vocês têm que treinar para o campeonato que já está aí, mas vocês não estão de férias durante esses dois meses, como a senhorita mesmo disse. Precisam continuar os estudos. Os passeios do fim de semana serão úteis para que vocês aprendam alguma coisa.

- O que? Aula no fim de semana? – Exclamaram Rumiko e Ken ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam e fizeram cara de "nosso pior pesadelo está se realizando na frente de nossos olhos" antes de soltar um "NÃÃÃOOO" suficiente para causar um pequeno terremoto.

- Vocês terão aula no fim de semana sim. – Keiko estava muito mais calma do que Zanxam-sensei, Ann ou a dupla dos Taichi. Tinha até mesmo um sorrisinho discreto em sua face. – Mas, em troca, o tempo de aula durante os próximos dias será reduzido para que vocês possam treinar.

A grande maioria das crianças comemorou. Apenas Satsuki e Emy pareciam achar que aquela não era uma boa notícia. Até que Ann arranjou um outro motivo para se irritar. Aparentemente, ela precisava ter sempre um motivo para brigar com alguém ou perderia o controle de si mesma.

- Você disse "reduzir o tempo de aulas" ? Isso não é justo! A gente quer ficar _sem_ aulas por dois dias nessa semana! – Um murmurro de concordância se seguiu a sua fala. Mesmo irritada, ela era capaz de cativar os outros com suas opiniões.

- Sinto muito, mas isso não é possível. – O duelo entre Ann e Zanxam-sensei recomeçou. Com um olhar, uma tentava forçar a outra a mudar de opinião. John, que estava ao lado da irmã quando o grupo chegou no hall de entrada, estava agora perto de Yuy-kun, o mais distante possível da garota. – Temos um horário para cumprir, e ele diz que vocês terão aula todos os dias nessa semana. Além do mais, desde que chegaram aqui nenhum de vocês teve mais aulas.

Não havia como discordar desse argumento. As crianças acabaram concordando com Zanxam-sensei, embora Ann continuasse lançando olhares desafiadores à mulher.

- E quais são as opções de passeio? – Perguntou Satsuki, tentando desesperadamente acabar com a disputa de olhares.

- Te Papa, o museu da Nova Zelândia, e o Wellington Zôo, o mais antigo do país.

- Eu voto no Zôo! – Exclamou Toshihiro entusiasmado. Gostava muito de observar animais em seu habitat natural, mesmo que esse fosse uma réplica criada pelo homem. Não concordava muito com a idéia de manter animais em cativeiro, mas sabia que essa era uma das soluções encontradas para tentar salvar certas espécies em extinção.

- Eu voto no museu! – Exclamou Satsuki, ansiosa para conhecer detalhes da história da Nova Zelândia.

- Zoológico! – Disse Ken, erguendo a mão e sorrindo para Toshihiro. Achava que o zoológico teria menos coisas para estudar do que o museu. Ele já sabia grande parte de toda aquela conversa de conservação ambiental que tinha certeza que apareceria nessa visita.

- Eu também! – Exclamou Rumiko com os olhos brilhando só de pensar em ver aqueles animais fofinhos olhando para ela. Coalas, cangurus, e quantos mais ela pudesse ver e sentisse vontade de apertar.

- Museu. – Disse Emy, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e ficando séria. Já tinha ouvido falar desse museu e de todas as coisas maravilhosas que ele guardava. Há muito queria ter a chance de visitá-lo.

- Zôo! – Disseram John e William ao mesmo tempo. Assim como Ken, eles também queriam se livrar do banho de informações que invariavelmente acompanhava uma visita ao museu.

- Zoológico! – Exclamou Ann, para a surpresa de seu irmão. Normalmente, a garota faria de tudo para contrariá-lo. Diante do olhar surpreso do irmão, Ann se aproximou dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Existem outras pessoas que eu quero contrariar agora.

- Museu! – Exclamou Takashi. Enquanto votava, olhava intensamente para Satsuki, como se esperasse que ela lhe desse os parabéns por concordar com ela. Mas a garota só esboçou alguma reação ao ouvir o voto de Yuy-kun. Seu rosto corou e ela passou a encarar seus tênis All Star vermelho. Tinha um sorriso tímido em sua face, um sorriso satisfeito e envergonhado. Em sua cabeça, uma Satsuki histérica repetia "ele votou no mesmo que eu! Ele voltou no mesmo que eu!"

- Museu, embora não vá adiantar muito agora.

Como Yuy-kun falou, depois do voto de Ann nenhum outro teria muita importância. Seis entre os dez beybladers haviam escolhido o zoológico, e foi para lá que o grupo se dirigiu depois de um café da manhã, às nove e meia.

* * *

-Estamos indo para o zoológico! Estamos indo para o zoológico! – Cantarolou Toshihiro enquanto preparava uma mochila para levar para o local. – Estava ficando com saudades de estudar os animais! Ah, isso me traz tantas lembranças!

Enquanto o garoto viajava por um passado distante quando seguia com seu pai por expedições de estudo, seus companheiros de quarto já haviam ido embora. O som da porta batendo acordou o chinês, que correu para alcançá-los.

Eles pegaram um ônibus e em pouco mais de quinze minutos já se encontravam em frente à entrada do Wellington Zôo. Enquanto o ônibus seguia para seu destino, Zanxam-sensei entregou um pequeno bloco de folhas grampeadas com questões e atividades para seus alunos e avisou que eles teriam até a hora do almoço para completar pelo menos dez das trinta questões, deixando muitos dos alunos com cara de assustados.

- Mas, como eu não sou de todo má – Ken, Rumiko e William encararam a professora com cara de "me engana que eu gosto" – vou deixar que vocês façam essas atividades em grupos. Vocês preferem cinco duplas ou dois trios e duas duplas? – Os três logo passaram a sorrir, sussurrando que a professora era muito legal.

- Que tal quartetos? – Perguntou Rumiko esperançosa.

- Não, quatro é muita gente. Trios ou duplas. – Rumiko ficou um pouco desapontada, mas logo passou a conversar com seus amigos para criar um trio.

- E individual? – Perguntou Yuy-kun.

- Sinto muito, Yuy-kun, mas o objetivo dos trabalhos em grupo é ajudar no entrosamento de vocês, então trabalhar sozinho está fora de questão. Ah, sim, já ia esquecendo... Quem vai montar os grupos sou eu!

Toshihiro, Ken e Rumiko, que já estavam de mãos dadas sinalizando a aliança, soltaram-se com a cabeça baixa. Zanxam-sensei olhou para cada um de seus alunos. Sentia-se tentada a separar todas as panelinhas já existentes, mas sabiam que deveria manter algumas. Começou a formar os grupos em sua cabeça, sempre prevendo que tipo de reação poderia esperar das crianças. Sentia que tinha o dever de ajudá-las a se entender, como tentara fazer com Len e Toshihiro. E alguns laços precisavam ser estreitados.

- A primeira dupla será de Ann e John Willians.

Não foi surpresa o olhar assassino de Ann e o grito sufocado de John. Desde o trabalho que lhe rendeu o novo visual, o garoto evitara todas as maneiras possíveis de fazer alguma coisa com a irmã. Algumas vezes, ela estava tão irritada e estressada que ele sentia medo de dirigir-lhe a palavra. Sua irmã havia mudado muito desde sua primeira TPM, que agora parecia tomar conta de suas ações, controlando-a com mãos de ferro.

- A outra dupla será Urashima-kun e Hopfiel-kun.

Ken e William se entreolharam. Nunca haviam feito nada juntos, mas sentiam que eram bem parecidos. Seus sorrisos marotos eram os mesmos quando pegaram as folhas com atividade.

- O primeiro trio será Urameshi-kun, Higurashi-chan e Fraze-chan.

Toshihiro e Rumiko soltaram vivas por ficarem no mesmo grupo. Rumiko era a que mais tinha tido sorte. Estava no mesmo grupo que a versão WATB de Satsuki e com um filho de biólogo que adorava os animais e era entendido do assunto. Com certeza não teria que trabalhar muito.

- E o segundo e último trio será Kinomoto-chan, Yadate-kun e Yuy-kun.

A felicidade de Takashi era dupla. Assim como Rumiko, ele havia caído num grupo com outros dois CDFs. E um deles era Satsuki... Quando a garota sorriu para ele, seu coração simplesmente saltou até quase a boca, como se estivesse competindo em salto em altura nas olimpíadas.

Não foi só Takashi que reagiu estranhamente com a escolha do grupo. Satsuki, depois de sorrir para Takashi, tentou dizer alguma coisa para Yuy-kun, mas as palavras entalaram em sua garganta, se recusaram a sair. Devia estar parecendo uma idiota encarando o líder de sua equipe abrindo e fechando a boca daquele jeito patético. Mas era tão bom ficar olhando para ele… Forçando-se a pensar nas atividades que teriam para fazer, com muito custo conseguiu tirar os olhos do garoto e pegar suas folhas de atividade.

- Antes de começarem a explorar o zoológico, um guia daqui irá fazer uma palestra sobre as coisas que encontrarão. Prestem atenção, pois haverão perguntar a serem feitas sobre isso nas folhas. Quando ele terminar, vocês podem se dispersar e fazer o que quiserem até a hora do almoço. Meio-dia em ponto quero todos no quiosque localizado no centro do zoológico. Compraremos lanches e seguiremos para a área de pic nic. Depois disso, vocês voltarão a responder as perguntas. Quando terminarem, podem voltar. Se não terminarem até às quatro da tarde, terão que me entregar as questões em branco. Tenho certeza que é tempo suficiente para vocês. Boa sorte.

Dizendo isso, ela guiou seus alunos para dentro do zoológico, onde o guia se apresentou e os levou para uma sala onde começou a explicar sobre a história do zoológico, iniciada em 1906 quando um circo deu para a cidade um filhote de leão, colocado no Jardim Botânico da cidade junto com alguns outros animais. O número de animais foi aumentando gradualmente até que, em 1912, o lugar já abrigava mais de quinhentos animais alojados em jaulas, aviários e em uma piscina. Com a modernidade, jaulas foram gradualmente substituídas por réplicas do habitat natural dos animais, fazendo campanha pela preservação das espécies em extinção.

Os olhos de Toshihiro brilhavam de excitação enquanto ele absorvia cada palavra dita. Satsuki anotava rapidamente o que o guia dizia, assim como Emy, que, em intervalos regulares de tempo, tinha que trazer os óculos de volta para perto dos olhos, pois os mesmos teimavam em escorregar por seu nariz por causa da inclinação de seu rosto. Yuy-kun quase não se mexia, concentrado. Takashi, tentando impressionar Satsuki, também tentava anotar o que o guia dizia, mas sua velocidade de escrita era demasiada lenta, e ele não demorou muito para se perder entre as próprias notas.

Mas nem todos estavam interessados. Ken sentia-se cada vez mais sonolento com a fala devagar e pausada do homem. Não gostava muito de ficar parado ouvindo outras pessoas discursando, logo ficava entediado. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais sempre levava bomba nas provas da escola. William também não estava muito interessado em escutar, provavelmente essa seria a dupla com mais problemas durante essa atividade.

Finalmente o discurso terminou. Os quatro grupos então se separaram após percorrer um pedaço de uma grande rua com uma bifurcação. Ann e John seguiram a primeira delas rumo ao local onde ficavam localizadas algumas aves como papagaios. Ann os achava interessante e logo forçou o irmão a ir lá. Os outros seguram pelo caminho da esquerda. Rumiko, Toshihiro e Emy foram os primeiros a parar, na seção tropical, onde havia os macacos e pelicanos numa área rodeada por um rio. Seguindo em frente, o grupo de Satsuki ficou para ver os pássaros. Logo depois do termino da área em que o trio de Rumiko ficou, Ken e William pegaram o caminho da direita numa bifurcação, rumando para o lugar dos lêmures, depois pensando em ir para uma casa sobre a história dos elefantes.

* * *

- Eles não são lindos, John? – Perguntou Ann, referindo-se a um grupo de papagaios coloridos empoleirados em troncos de uma árvore dentro do aviário. Seu tom de voz praticamente forçava o irmão a responder "sim".

- São, sim, Ann, são maravilhosos. – Respondeu John, com o desânimo mais do que evidente em sua voz. O garoto estava tentando reproduzir a foto da plaqueta explicativa sobre os papagaios. Já não agüentava mais ficar olhando para os mesmo pássaros agitados que se recusavam a ficar quietos. Em seus pensamentos, implorava para que a hora de trocar de lugar chegasse logo.

- Eu gosto tanto deles! Pena que não posso ter nenhum! – Exclamou Ann, aproximando-se um pouco mais da grade.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz de errado? – A pergunta de John saiu quase num sussurro, ele não esperava que a irmã ouvisse. Mas estava enganado. Ann logo entendeu do que seu irmão estava falando e não ficou nada contente.

* * *

- Olha, o bicho tem um papo enorme! – Exclamou Rumiko, debruçando-se sobre a mureta que impedia o acesso ao rio onde um grupo de pelicanos tomava banho.

- É. Eles usam para levar comida. – Respondeu Toshihiro, satisfeito em demonstrar seu conhecimento. O trabalho do grupo estava indo muito bem, as perguntas estavam quase todas respondidas, pelo menos as que a professora pedira para a primeira parte do dia.

- E pensar que viemos desses animais aí… – Disse Emy, apontando para a cabeça para um grupo de macacos pendurados nas árvores próximas ao rio. Duas espécies distintas podiam ser vistas. – Toshihiro-san, você sabe quais são eles?

- Bom, não exatamente especialista em primatas, sei mais sobre animais aquáticos, mas eu sei que aquele ali é um macaco-aranha – apontou para um macaco no topo de uma árvore, preso em um galho apenas por sua calda enquanto pegava comida com as mãos. – Eles têm caudas bem fortes, podem sustentar o corpo todo por horas, e sem brincadeiras eles são bem pesadinhos! Eu nem acredito que estou vendo um! Por causa da devastação das florestas tropicais que eles vivem, estão em risco de extinção.

- Sumiu! – Exclamou Rumiko, surpresa ao ver que o macaco em questão havia sumido.

- Eles são bem ágeis também. Eu queria ver a tal fêmea que o guia falou, ele disse que ela nasceu em 1960… Mais de quarenta anos, sendo que eles normalmente não passam de vinte…

O assunto "macacos" continuou por bastante tempo. Um capuchin marrom apareceu do nada em frente a Rumiko e Emy, assustando as duas. Por pouco as folhas com o trabalho deles não caíram na água. Ambos macaco aranha e capuchin vivem nas florestas tropicais da América do Sul. O conhecimento de Toshihiro foi bem útil para o grupo. Ele explicava tão bem e com tanto entusiasmo que até mesmo Rumiko conseguiu prestar atenção em sua fala.

* * *

Satsuki e Takashi olhavam entusiasmados para a quantidade de pássaros que voavam de um lado para o outro na frente deles. Cada um mais colorido que o outro. Eles já haviam lido algumas das placas com informações sobre algumas das espécies, mas eram tantas que era impossível memorizar. Takashi ainda não havia feito nenhuma brincadeira de mau gosto, estava querendo impressionar a garota que o acompanhava.

- Eu nunca pensei que te veria assim tão comportado e estudioso um dia, Takashi! – Exclamou Satsuki quando um bando de kotokus, pássaro originário da Austrália cobertos por belas penas brancas, levantou vôo. O garoto corou e fingiu prestar atenção nos pássaros, não queria que a garota o visse daquele jeito.

- Sabia que os kotokus quase foram exterminados por volta de 1870 porque os europeus usavam suas penas para fazer chapéus? – Perguntou o garoto para Satsuki, que ficou espantada.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou ela, levantando uma sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

- 'Tá escrito na placa! – Respondeu Takashi, apontando para a placa que estava lendo. Satsuki sussurrou um "eu devia saber" e voltou a observar os animais. Mas seus olhos logo mudaram de foco. Enquanto acompanhavam outro grupo de pássaros em revoada, seu olhar acabou aterrissando em Yuy-kun, que fazia anotações a um canto solitário.

"Ah, Yuy-san… Sempre sozinho…" – Pensou ela, apoiando o cotovelo direito na prancheta em que escrevia e usando sua mão como apoio para a cabeça. – "Sempre tão sério, calado, frio… Misterioso… Charmoso, bonito e…" – Ela logo percebeu o rumo que seus pensamentos tomavam e tratou de se corrigir, balançando freneticamente a cabeça. – "Ai, meu Deus, no que eu estou pensando? Yuy-san é o líder da equipe! Ele não está nem aí pra nós, contanto que ganhemos as lutas do torneio… Pára de ficar olhando para ele com esse olhar de peixe morto que eu seu que você está fazendo, Satsuki Kinomoto! Te manca! Ele não é nenhuma estátua para você admirar! Droga, só falta agora eu estar gos… NÃO! ISSO NÃO É VERDADE! AGORA TIRA O YUY-SAN DA SUA CABEÇA E SE CONCENTRA NO TRABALHO, AINDA TEM BASTANTE COISA PRA FAZER!"

* * *

- Cara, isso é muito chato! Vamos ver o que os elefantes têm, quem sabe não é mais interessante? – Exclamou Ken, quase jogando a prancheta no chão. William ao seu lado bocejava. Nenhum dos dois estava gostando da visita ao zoológico. Como eles esperavam, não tinham muito trabalho para fazer, mas era preciso manter um olho nos animais e outro nas placas informativas, e tal tarefa era muito entediante na visão dos garotos, que preferiam coisas mais agitadas e loucas.

- É, vamos! Cansei dos lêmures!

Sem fazer quase nenhuma anotação, os dois deram meia-volta em direção à casa dos elefantes. Mas Ken teve uma idéia no meio do caminho…

- E se a gente começasse a inventar coisas para pôr aqui no relatório? Aí a gente podia terminar esse troço rapidinho, e teríamos tempo de sobra pra sentar na grama e comer uns lanchinhos que eu trouxe antes do almoço!

- Você é um gênio! Por onde começamos? – William estava empolgado também. A dupla trocou um olhar maroto antes de pegar o lápis e começar a escrever.

- Os lêmures vieram de um antigo continente, chamado Lemúria, que há muito tempo localizava-se no meio do Oceano Índico – Começou Ken a ditar o trabalho. Todas as informações surgiam do nada em sua mente, muitas ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma verdadeira zona em sua mente. Mas ele estava tão acostumado com essas avalanches de idéias que foi fácil pegá-las uma por uma e colocar numa ordem quase coerente. – Eles tinham uma civilização muito desenvolvida, até mais do que a nossa. Só que o continente deles acabou sendo envolvido por um tsunami gigante, acabando com toda a sua tecnologia. Os sobreviventes perderam sua memória e foram se refugiar em solo australiano, passando a viver como primatas.

- E não se esqueça de colocar que os lêmures que foram soterrados pela água deram origem a uma nova raça de mamíferos marinhos conhecidos por sua cor negra e colar branco, os Peixes-Lemurianos de Colarinho Branco, encontrados por todo o Índico.

- Fora aqueles que foram abduzidos por extraterrestres. Eles mandaram um pedido de socorro pelo espaço esperando serem salvos da catástrofe natural, e planejam voltar um dia para dominar o planeta!

- E quando isso acontecer, toda a humanidade será obrigada a se vestir de preto e usar um colar branco em volta das orelhas até o peito! E ainda teremos que obedecer todas as suas ordens, reconstruindo o mundo que eles perderam…

- Até que um novo tsunami ponha um fim em tudo, inclusive na raça humana!

- Zanxam-sensei vai adorar esse trabalho! – Exclamou por fim William enquanto terminava de escrever a última palavra em seu relatório.

- Se a gente só tiver escrito bobagens, pelo menos ela vai ter que dar nota pela criatividade! – Completou Ken, erguendo a folha manuscrita no ar a fim de contemplá-la.

- Como assim bobagens? – William parecia ofendido. – Você não acredita que essas criaturas inocentes que vemos aqui podem um dia dominar a Terra? Ora, Ken, pelo visto você é o inocente aqui!

Rindo, a dupla apanhou uma barra de chocolate que Ken trazia em sua mochila e passou a andar até o kiosque onde seria o encontro. Tinham certeza que nem mesmo Satsuki ou Emy poderiam terminar antes deles.

* * *

Ao meio-dia, os quatro grupos já se encontravam no kiosque, como Zanxam-sensei ordenara. Ken e William foram os primeiros a chegar. Seus sorrisos enormes, mais do que qualquer coisa, revelavam que algo estava muito errado, mas a professora se fez de desentendida. Havia colocado os dois para trabalharem juntos porque sabia que nenhum deles se importava realmente com o trabalho, podendo prejudicar os outros caso entrassem em um outro grupo. O grupo de Toshihiro foi o segundo a aparecer. Emy não conseguiu disfarçar o descontentamento ao ver que não era a primeira. Satsuki, Takashi e Yuy-kun chegaram logo depois, mas Ann e John ainda demoraram um pouco. O líder dos WATB a toda hora passava a mão nas costas fazendo cara de dor. Seu rosto estava vermelho e havia marcas de lágrimas secas. Olhando mais atentamente, era possível encontrar marcas de unhas femininas em seu braço, já que sua blusa de manga curta azul com a inscrição "tornado" com o desenho de um logo abaixo tinha a manga levantada. Ann, porém, agia normalmente, ignorando o estado do irmão.

Durante o almoço, William sumiu temporariamente, voltando acompanhado de duas garotas que falavam inglês com sotaque estranho. Uma delas era morena e tinha os cabelos encaracolados presos em um rabo de cavalo e a outra possuía lindos olhos azuis e pele muito morena, mas provavelmente devido a bronzeamento artificial. As duas eram muito bonitas. A primeira impressão do grupo foi que William havia finalmente conseguido suas namoradas, mas logo a verdade apareceu: as garotas queriam mais era fugir dele, e ele as seguia como um cão sem dono em busca de comida, falando sem parar sobre as maravilhas que podiam acontecer caso elas aceitassem sair com ele.

- Agora chega, William! – Exclamou John. Pela primeira vez, ele tomava um ar autoritário. Estava de costas para Ann, de pé, e olhava para William com a expressão mais séria que conseguia fazer. Agora sim parecia um verdadeiro líder. – Elas não querem nada com você. Deixe-as em paz. Vá tentar encontrar alguém que realmente queira sua companhia.

As meninas sorriram gratas para John e saíram do local o mais rápido que puderam, conversando em um idioma estranho aos cochichos. Os Taichi olharam admirando para John, que ainda exibia certa autoridade ao sentar-se. Com um beliscão, Ann fez o irmão voltar ao seu estado normal, um pouco desanimado e tímido, típico de alguém que é repreendido com freqüência.

"Não devemos nos esganar com a aparência dessa equipe. Eles são mais fortes do que parecem" – Pensou Yuy-kun, enquanto comia seu sanduíche de frango e queijo em um lugar um pouco afastado dos demais. Viu a cena da discussão entre os dois WATB e passou o resto do intervalo de olho no líder neo-zelandês.

Ainda havia uma grande parte do parque a ser explorada, mas desta vez todos foram pelo mesmo caminho. As questões respondidas pela manhã do relatório foram entregues antes do reinício do passeio. Ken e William tinham ambos um amplo sorriso no rosto ao entregar seu "trabalho".

- Aqui, Zanxam-sensei. – Disse Ken, entregando o que fizera junto aos lêmures. – Espero que aprecie ler este trabalho tanto quanto eu apreciei fazê-lo!

- Isso significa por um acaso que ela vai odiar o trabalho e tacar na primeira lixeira que ver? – Perguntou Takashi, voltando ao seu jeito de ser normal. Mas dessa vez Ken não ficou brabo. Ainda sorrindo, respondeu para o pequeno:

- Ah, Takashi, Takashi. Tem tantas coisas que crianças como você não podem entender…

A professora se contentou em lançar um olhar estranho para seu aluno. Até às quatro da tarde, chimpanzés, camelos, antílopes, entre muitos outros animais foram vistos. Até que eles chegaram à região dos pandas vermelhos. Eles habitam o Himalaia, e não são nada parecidos com enormes mamíferos brancos e pretos que comem bambu que todos conhecem. Apesar ter certo parentesco, os pandas vermelhos são uma espécie à parte.

- Eles são uma espécie interessante. – Disse Toshihiro, novamente fazendo pose de sabe-tudo antes pertencente somente à Satsuki. – Onde eu moro havia alguns, mas eles agora correm risco de extinção, então eu nunca tinha visto um ao vivo. Engraçado, nós por lá chamamos eles de Firefox. Como podem ver, esses bichinhos são bem menores que os pandas gigantes, parecem mesmo uma raposa. E, apesar da gente classificar eles como carnívoros, eles podem comer até 45 de seu peso total em bambu durante um só dia…

- Tipo o Ken quando chega no restaurante depois do treino…

Toshihiro retomou seu discurso o mais rápido possível, antes que Ken pudesse revidar a nova provocação de Takashi e estragar seu brilho.

A palestra do chinês sobre os pandas vermelhos, ou Firefox, continuou por certo tempo, até Keiko mandar o grupo seguir para a próxima área, a dos cangurus, wallabies e emas, nativos da Austrália.

Foi a vez de Ann se exibir. Ela tinha algum conhecimento sobre esses seres, e sua boca não se fechou por mais de vinte minutos corridos. Ela acabou falando ainda mais tempo que Toshihiro. No fim, apenas o chinês e John continuavam prestando atenção. Era possível perceber que o filho de biólogo estava realmente interessado, mas John apenas encarava a irmã, sabia que sofreria caso resolvesse desviar o olhar. Nem mesmo Emy e Satsuki, as rainhas da concentração, conseguiram passar tanto tempo olhando para a garota.

A próxima parada foi com as girafas. As provocações entre Ken e Takashi não demoraram a recomeçar.

- Se o Ken tivesse esse pescoço todo, tenho certeza que nunca mais se sairia mal numa prova. Ia ser bem facinho colar de gênios como a Satsuki…

- Nem com todo esse pescoço o Ratinho de Laboratório poderia ser chamado de gente… Ia continuar anão… O caso é realmente sério com alguns infortunados…

Não foi o fato de Ken ter novamente o provocado quanto a sua altura, mas o fato de o japonês ter usado seu apelido exclusivo de sua mãe que fez com que a cara de Takashi adquirisse uma tonalidade parecida com a dos pandas vermelhos. Com medo de que ele fosse confundido com um animal fugitivo, William e Rumiko o cobriram até seu rosto voltar ao normal.

Tigres, zebras e o uma espécie de urso com uma mancha amarela no pescoço se seguiram sem mais nenhuma piadinha ou provocação, nem por parte da dupla dos Taichi, nem por parte de Ann. Num clima anormalmente calmo, eles penetraram na ala dos répteis, num prédio à parte. Ao fim do tour, as faces de Rumiko, Satsuki, William e Emy haviam adquirido uma coloração pálida. Eles não haviam gostado nada dos animais rastejantes e sinistros que viram na construção. Respirar o ar puro do lado de fora foi mais do que alívio para o grupo.

O passeio se encerrou pontualmente às quatro da tarde, assim que saíram do "covil do mal". Eles haviam dado a volta completa pelo parque e respondido todas as perguntas.

- Eu vou corrigir essas atividades e amanhã as entregarei para vocês. Aqueles que tirarem uma nota abaixo de seis terão que refazer para segunda-feira, sem choro nem vela. – Anunciou a professora para um bando de crianças bagunceiras que adentravam o ônibus fazendo muito barulho e competindo para ver quem chegava primeiro em determinado acento no fim do veículo. Como resultado, nenhum deles prestou atenção no que a professora dizia. Um certo japonês de franja estranha e um neo-zelandês com excessos de hormônios se arrependeriam muito disso futuramente.

* * *

_Ah, mais um capítulo atualizado._

_O próximo eu vou tentar postar durante a semana, pois o meu fim de semana será totalmente ocupado com coisas muuuuiiito interessantes (Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince! Reservei o meu há tempos, vou passar o sábado na festa daqui de Glasgow. Morar no Reino Unido tem que ter alguma vantagem, né!). Mas eu naõ vou prometer nada. A partir de sábado, pretendo não largar o livro até terminar. Se fosse em português, diria que domingo eu já teria terminado, mas como é inglês não dá pra garantir nada..._

_Alguns podem achar que esse capítulo foi meio inútil, já que não teve nehuma luta nem nada. Mas eu planejava ter um espaço para mostrar pelo menos um pouco da personalidade dos novos e antigos personagens antes do início das lutas, pois algum deles podem se comportar de uma maneira muito diferente nas duas situações..._

_O torneio começa no próximo capítulo. Luta dos Taichi logo no começo. Melhor naõ falar mais nada, vocês que leiam!_

_Ah, e eu mudei as configurações da fic para aceitar e-mails anônimos. Obrigado à aqueles que me alertaram sobre isso. Quando comecei a postar, não tinha entendido para que aquili servia. Agora ninguém tem mais desculpa para deixar reviews, ou seja..._

_NÃO ESQUEÇAM DO REVIEW!_

_James Hiwatari_


	17. Estréia em solo Neozelandês

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**ESTRÉIA EM SOLO NEOZELANDÊS**

Cinco de maio, segunda-feira. Luta dos Taichi.

Ken e William foram os primeiros a acordar de manhã. Acordaram antes mesmo que Yuy-kun. O relógio analógico com o mapa da Nova Zelândia ao fundo grudado na parede em frente à cama de Ken marcava algo próximo das cinco da manhã. Tentando não fazer muito barulho, a dupla saiu do quarto rumo ao terraço ou algum lugar vazio onde eles pudessem trabalhar.

- Eu não acredito que Zanxam-sensei nos deu nota três em dez! Isso não é justo! – Exclamou o japonês, sentando-se em uma mesa e encarando o horizonte que aos poucos começava a ganhar outra cor além do negro noturno.

- Depois de todo o trabalho que passamos, depois de todo aquele esforço de nossa parte! A gente colocou tudo de nós nesse trabalho e ela deu três! – O neozelandês acompanhou o amigo e os dois começaram a arrumar a mesa para corrigir o trabalho. Tinham poucas horas antes do ultimato dado pela professora.

- Por que foi que a gente não fez isso ontem mesmo? – Perguntou Ken, após ficar dois minutos encarando a folha pautada branca sem que nada lhe viesse em mente.

- Porque decidimos aproveitar o domingo de uma maneira mais útil do que estudando. Ocupamos a piscina, lembra?

- Ah, é. Enquanto os líderes treinavam. Aliás, na piscina ontem estávamos só eu, você, o Takashi, a Rumiko e o Toshihiro. Aqueles cinco CDFs não sabiam o que estavam perdendo…

- É, só que entre os que estavam na piscina ontem, éramos os únicos com uma nota a baixo de seis…

- Ah, eu me recuso a passar o fim de semana enfiado em livros! – Exclamou Ken, fazendo a mesa de madeira tremer levemente ao bater nela com força.

- Tá, tá, então vamos começar logo, ou vamos tirar outro três. – Apesar de um pouco assustado com a atitude do amigo, William continuava sorrindo abobadamente, já pegando um livro e ajeitando-o em frente a sua folha. – Dessa vez, eu vou fazer direito. Vou mostrar para a sensei que, quando eu quero, eu posso!

Os dois trabalharam quase em silêncio enquanto o céu aos poucos clareava, mudando sua cor em um espetáculo natural. Ken por várias vezes levantou a cabeça de sua folha para olhar. Ele constantemente se distraia com qualquer coisa. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo de cabeça baixa escrevendo. William, ao contrário, parecia um verdadeiro CDF, o som de seu lápis arranhando o papel era quase ininterrupto. Às nove horas, o prazo final para a entrega do trabalho, os dois estavam cansados, porém satisfeitos com o que fizeram durante aquelas poucas horas da manhã.

Agora havia outro problema para se preocupar. A primeira luta dos Taichi seria naquela tarde e Ken ainda não tinha uma beyblade para lutar. E Yuy-kun havia dito logo de manhã que não lutaria naquele dia, gerando uma grande discussão entre os orientais.

- Yuy-kun, você é o líder! – Exclamou Ken, desesperado. Ele obviamente se sentia culpado por não ter mais sua beyblade, já que havia perdido para Kian na final passada. – Você devia, pra começar, ser o primeiro a ajudar a equipe!

- Essa equipe não me interessa nem um pouco. – Respondeu ele, ainda mais frio do que costumava ser. Ao contrário de Ken, não estava exaltado, mas sua voz já era suficiente para intimidar a maioria das pessoas. – Só estou aqui porque fui obrigado. Já lutei muito torneio passado por causa da irresponsabilidade do Toshihiro. Não vou lutar agora por causa da _sua _irresponsabilidade.

- Mas, Yuy-san… – Tentou Satsuki, um pouco receosa. – Assim a gente vai perder por W.O., seremos desclassificados!

- Melhor, assim podemos voltar logo para casa.

Depois dessa resposta, o líder dos Taichi deu às costas para sua equipe. Ninguém se atreveu a segui-lo. De cabeça baixa, os outros começaram a tentar se acostumar com a idéia de perder a luta antes mesmo que ela começasse. Os orientais foram tomados por um ar depressivo até que, meia hora antes do início da luta, Keiko anunciou a solução para os problemas dos garotos. Ela se aproximou do grupo sentado no terraço e deu para Ken uma caixinha azul. O sorriso que Ken abriu ao ver o que estava lá dentro podia iluminar a cidade toda se fosse noite.

- Uau! Essa beyblade é demais! – Exclamou o garoto, tirando sua nova beyblade, agora azul, e a girando na mão para examinar todos os ângulos. Apesar da nova cor, lembrava muito sua antiga Fenrochi, embora com alguns upgrades na formação do anel de ataque e disco de peso.

- Daitenji-san me mostrou como era sua antiga beyblade. Eu estive trabalhando durante todo o fim de semana para fazê-la novamente, embora com alguns detalhes a mais. Seu escudo está mais forte e o novo lançador vai te dar mais velocidade.

- Por que você está ajudando eles, Keiko-sensei? – Perguntou John. Ele, acompanhado de sua irmã e Emy, acabara de chegar ao terraço.

- Primeiro: meu filho está nessa equipe. – Respondeu ela, piscando para Takashi, que sorriu quase tanto quanto Ken. – E segundo: não quero que os mais fortes rivais da minha equipe sejam eliminados logo no primeiro round, não seria junto com nenhum de vocês. Eu sei que vocês estão ansiosos para se enfrentar, e aguardo com ansiedade essa luta tanto quando vocês.

- Keiko-san, – Começou Ken, tirando pela primeira vez os olhos de sua nova beyblade. – É uma pena mesmo que você não está na nossa equipe. Muito obrigado mesmo pela nova beyblade, e eu juro que vou me esforçar para chegar na final e enfrentar a sua equipe com tudo que tenho! É uma promessa! – Até os companheiros de equipe de Ken se surpreenderam com sua seriedade. O garoto estava sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo deixava claro que falava sério. Estava com o braço direito esticado na direção da mãe de Takashi, segurando sua beyblade com ele. Fenrochi já estava no lugar do bit-chip, e refletia a luz do sol num efeito espetacular.

- Agora sim estamos prontos! – Exclamou Rumiko, erguendo o braço dando um soco no ar. – Nossos adversários que se cuidem, pois os Taichi estão na área, mais fortes do que nunca!

A caminhada para o ginásio não podia ter sido mais prazerosa. Ken testara sua nova beyblade assim que a euforia passou, ainda no terraço. Seu poder era impressionante, embora ele ainda precisasse aprender a controlá-lo corretamente. "Nada que possa atrapalhar a luta!", era o que dizia para si mesmo, tentando não se apavorar com a possibilidade de perder o controle.

Três da tarde pontualmente o juiz anunciou o início da competição. Após um discurso de abertura, os Taichi e os Strong and Strike, uma equipe de Tuvalu, tomaram suas posições na arena. Para o primeiro round, os escolhidos foram Ken e Philip Nestor, um garoto de quatorze anos cuja pele morena mostrava uma espécie de pintura para guerra. O japonês estava ansioso para estrear sua nova companheira. A beyblade de Philip tinha estranhos ganchos de metal saindo de seu anel de ataque.

Go Shoot! O Torneio Oceânico finalmente começou. Como esperado, a beyblade de Philip começou uma onda de ataques em alta velocidade. Seus ganchos tinham como objetivo aos poucos causar pequenas perfurações no anel de ataque do oponente, até que a beyblade se desintegrasse. Mas a defesa fortalecida de Ken impediu que seu plano se realizasse. O adversário de Ken logo se irritou ao ver a ineficiência de seus ataques contra o japonês, e começou a atacar com mais força.

- Não vai adiantar nada, otário! Meu escudo pode contra qualquer que seja seu ataque! – Ken estava novamente agressivo, como no dia que enfrentou Rumiko. A excitação por estar usando uma beyblade zero-quilômetro agora o comandava, fazendo com que sua outra personalidade viesse a tona. Agindo daquele jeito, Ken acabou desligando-se um pouco da luta, pagando um alto preço por isso.

Fenrochi perdeu o controle. A beyblade passou a percorrer todo o espaço da arena, sem uma direção certa, cada vez mais rápido. Ken não sabia o que fazer, acabou voltando ao seu "eu" normal. Philip se divertia olhando para tudo aquilo.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Fenrochi? – Perguntou o japonês a sua beyblade, já desesperado. – Estamos no meio de uma luta, você não pode perder o controle! Vamos, sou eu, o Ken! Você me conhece, Fenrochi, é meu amigo, por favor! Me obedeça!

As palavras de Ken não surtiram efeito algum. O dragão flamejante continuava agindo por conta própria. Mas agora Philip também precisava se preocupar, pois Fenrochi parecia ter percebido a presença da outra beyblade e decidiu que precisava atacá-la.

"Até que não é tão ruim assim, desse jeito eu vou acabar ganhando mesmo…" – Pensou Ken, ao ver a cara de espanto de seu adversário. Engano seu. Philip logo teve um plano. Os ganchos de sua beyblade negra tornaram-se maiores e logo estavam riscando o chão da arena, formando uma trilha. O dragão acabou entrando nela, mesmo sem querer. Ao final do caminho, encontrava-se a borda da arena, um perfeito campo de lançamento para fora.

- Não, Fenrochi, não vai por aí! Não vai por aí! – Gritava Ken enquanto observava atônito sua beyblade cair na armadilha.

- Acalme-se, Ken! Você precisa ficar calmo e se concentrar! – Gritou Toshihiro do banco. Fran o seguiu:

- Sua fera-bit só vai te escutar se perceber que você realmente se importa, você precisa expor seus sentimentos mais sinceros se quiser que Fenrochi te obedeça!

Os gritos de Ken pararam. Ele se calou e fechou os olhos. Sabia que sua beyblade estava quase decolando para as arquibancadas, tinha pouco tempo, mas tinha que ser o suficiente. Decidiu fazer o que Fran sugerira. Mostraria para Fenrochi suas verdadeiras intenções, seus mais sinceros sentimentos.

"Ah, droga! Eu não posso perder! Depois de tudo que eu passei, depois de tudo que eu lutei no Torneio Asiático para provar que eu era forte, não posso deixar essa luta escapar agora! Eu preciso ganhar. Eu quero muito ganhar. Keiko-san me deu uma nova beyblade, os Taichi estão contando comigo, não posso desapontá-los. Fenrochi, por favor. Eu fiz uma promessa. Prometi que daria o meu melhor para enfrentar os WATB nas finais. Não posso voltar atrás agora, não podemos voltar atrás. Vamos cumprir nossa palavra, amigo. Vamos provar a todos eles do que somos capazes! E dessa vez é pra valer."

Os olhos de Ken se abriram. Dois centímetros separam sua beyblade da borda da arena, mas ela não mais avançava. Fran estava certa. Ken estava novamente no controle.

- Passamos muito tempo na defensiva, Fenrochi. Vamos acabar com isso num só golpe! Bola de Fogo!

Mais preta ainda do que era no início da luta, a beyblade de Philip saiu da arena, caindo aos pés de seu dono. O primeiro round era dos Taichi. Ken recuperou Fenrochi e a apontou na direção de Keiko, que observava tudo das arquibancadas.

- Obrigado, Keiko-san! Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa, não importa o que aconteça!

O Adversário de Toshihiro chamava-se Frank Bakster. Não tinha mais do que onze anos e era careca. Não por opção, era o resultado de infindáveis sessões de quimioterapia, como contou ao adversário antes da luta se iniciar. O dono de Fenku por um momento pensou que aquela era uma tentativa de provocar pena no adversário, mas a expressão de Frank não parecia com a de alguém que usaria um golpe baixo desses.

- Eu lamento por você. Mas isso não é motivo para te deixar ganhar! – Disse Toshihiro, antes de lançar Fenku. Quando a luta começou, Frank tomou uma posição ofensiva, atacando o leviatã quase que sem parar. Toshihiro não tinha espaço nem para respirar direito. Após o pânico inicial, ele foi aos poucos retomando sua calma característica. Desde que não se exaltasse, podia arranjar um jeito de ganhar.

"Eu já vi isso antes. Conheço esse jeito de lutar." – Pensou o chinês. Por um momento a beyblade vermelha e dourada de Frank se tornou branca, e um golfinho saltitante emergiu dela. Jun. Esse estilo era muito semelhante ao dela. E ele conhecia uma maneira muito eficiente de vencer.

Frank já estava prestes a comemorar sua vitória. Sua beyblade estava quase destruindo Fenku com seus ataques. Essa seria seu "Grand Finale". O último e derradeiro ataque, que exigia a maior concentração possível. Sua beyblade avançou em Fenku com máxima velocidade, seria impossível errar. Ou era isso que ele achava.

Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para o chinês. Era por aquilo que ele estava esperando. O ataque em que o lutador está tão concentrado que não seria capaz de reagir a um movimento inesperado do adversário. Era assim que costumava vencer a antiga companheira de equipe, e era assim que venceria seu adversário naquela luta. Quando as beyblades estavam muito próximas, ele ordenou o ataque Tufão Submarino, e a beyblade adversária foi mandada para fora, dando a vitória antecipada para os Taichi.

Relativamente calma para uma estréia – Rumiko passara os últimos minutos roendo as unhas e olhando apavorada para as lutas de seus adversários, temendo que algo desse errado, além de falar como uma matraca até deixar os outros irritados. Ah, e ela também havia demorado mais de uma hora para decidir que devia usar uma blusa de manga curta vermelha escrito "Smart Girl" e uma calça jeans ao invés de um conjunto blusa-saia branco e rosa. Tirando todos esses sinais de nervosismo, ela estava quase tão calma quando Ken. – a dona de Fenki levantou-se para a última luta do dia. Sua estréia.

"Toshihiro e Ken já venceram. Você não precisa ficar tão preocupada, ainda estamos no torneio, não perdemos, não vamos perder. Concentre-se em Fenki e em nada mais." – Ela repetia esses pensamentos como uma espécie de mantra ao subir os degraus para a arena. Mas tudo evaporou de sua mente quando ela percebeu contra quem estaria lutando.

Anthony Roperton era o líder da equipe. Ele tinha quinze anos, mas porte físico de dezessete. Não era como Chang, que era alto e magro, era enorme, forte e simplesmente apavorante. Usava uma blusa sem manga que realçava seus braços de gorila e a calça justa mostrava cada músculo sobressalente. Era ainda pior que Yuy-kun. Rumiko esqueceu que sua equipe havia ganhado todas as outras lutas, esqueceu que sua luta seria apenas mera formalidade. Suas pernas tremiam levemente e foi difícil encaixar a cremalheira e a beyblade no lançador.

- Go Shoot! – Exclamou o narrador. Rumiko por pouco não errou o lançamento. Fenki bateu na borda da arena e caiu dentro, causando certo suspense por nervosos segundos. Anthony logo começou a gargalhar. Ele era realmente muito pior do que Yuy-kun. Sua gargalhada lembrava muito a dos vilões dos filmes de terror que ela sempre evitava ver. E elas aumentavam à medida que seus ataques deixavam a adversária acuada. Ele estava decidido a salvar a honra da equipe com pelo menos uma vitória.

- O que a gente vai fazer? – Perguntou Toshihiro, preocupado. – Não podemos deixar a Rumiko perder assim, ela vai ficar muito desapontada!

- Humpf, se ela não sabe se virar sozinha, é melhor que perca mesmo. – Exclamou Yuy-kun, com os braços cruzados observando as pessoas na arquibancada.

- Ele nem ao menos está olhando para a luta… - Sussurrou Ken. Ainda estava brabo com o líder por ele ter se recusado a luta quando a equipe precisou dele. – Não dá pra acreditar que ele é o líder… Só podem estar de brincadeira!

- Se ninguém vai fazer alguma coisa, eu vou! – Takashi se levantou decidido. Se olhasse para trás, veria a expressão de dúvida de seus amigos, mas ele não fez. Caminhou em direção a Rumiko com a cabeça reta, olhando somente para frente. A garota não percebeu sua presença, ocupada demais em ficar apavorada com o adversário. O garotinho começou a saltar ao lado da garota, tentando alcançar algum ponto muito acima de sua cabeça, mas sem sucesso. Depois de ouvir os risos vindos do banco dos Taichi, a grande maioria com a voz de Ken, ele decidiu chamar pela companheira.

- Rumiko, Rumiko! Vem aqui um pouquinho. – Ele puxou de leve a calça da garota, que se abaixou para ver o que ele queria. Quando suas cabeças ficaram da mesma altura, Takashi deu um puxão de orelha forte na garota, voltando a sentar-se em seguida. Rumiko foi a única que pareceu entender esse gesto, pois logo depois estava ordenando que sua fera-bit usasse o ataque Investida para terminar a luta. Três a zero para os Taichi foi o resultado final do primeiro confronto do Torneio Oceânico.

- Realmente não vai ser fácil derrotá-los. – Comentou John das arquibancadas, enquanto observava Rumiko esmagar Takashi como forma de agradecimento. Toshihiro e Satsuki tentavam separar os dois antes que o menor acabasse ficando sem ar, mas Ken estava ocupado demais rolando pelo chão gargalhando para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Yuy-kun estava o mais longe possível deles. O líder dos WATB estava novamente sério. Havia prestado muita atenção nos movimentos dos Taichi, e concentraria seus esforços para derrotá-los.

- Olha só, meu querido irmãozinho está fazendo pose de sério de novo! – Exclamou Ann, aproximando-se de John. O garoto imediatamente se encolheu e sua expressão tornou-se desconcertada, mostrava um pouco de receio ao mesmo tempo em que ansiedade por saber qual seria a próxima ação de sua irmã. Com certeza não era aquilo que ele esperava. – Muito bem! Vejo que agora você está se tornando um homem! Meus parabéns! – E bateu palmas, erguendo o irmão de sua cadeira logo depois. – Se é para ser nosso líder, que faça o trabalho direito!

Os WATB encontraram os Taichi e ambas equipes saíram do ginásio. John ainda tentava entender o que sua irmã havia feito e Rumiko ainda estava com a orelha um pouco vermelha e dolorida.

* * *

Seis de maio, terça-feira.

O primeiro dia de aula das crianças naquele torneio. William e John estava um pouco receosos sobre a professora, já sabiam muito bem do que ela era capaz. Ela começou o dia entregando os trabalhos de Ken e William, os únicos a ficar em recuperação.

- Oito? Oito? – William estava surpreso com seu próprio resultado. Havia se esforçado para ir bem, e esperava que não pegasse uma nova recuperação, mas não esperava uma nota tão alta. Pulando de alegria, ele voltou para seu lugar entre Rumiko e Ken.

- Seis? – Perguntou Ken, olhando para a nota marcada na folha com caneta vermelha. – Só isso, Zanxam-sensei?

- Não reclame, Urashima-kun, pois eu ia te dar cinco e meio. Já estou sendo boazinha com você, não abuse.

Sussurrando coisas inaudíveis para a professora, o garoto voltou a sentar-se para que a aula pudesse começar para valer.

- Já que essa é nossa primeira aula, eu vou aproveitar para passar um trabalho que deve ser entregue no fim do mês, valendo nota. No dia da entrega desse trabalho, começará para vocês uma semana somente com provas. Eu preciso dar algum retorno para sua escola sobre o desenvolvimento de vocês comigo aqui, e nada melhor do que através de provas.

Murmúrios de desaprovação foram ouvidos vindos de todos os cantos depois dessa notícia. Mas a professora os ignorou e continuou seu discurso:

- Mas, antes dos trabalhos, preciso confirmar as séries dos WATB. Segundo meus dados, John e Ann Willians estão no terceiro ano da escola secundária, o que equivaleria ao segundo ano do Chuugaku. William Hopfiel está no primeiro ano da escola secundária, o quinto ano do Shoogaku e Emy Fraze, último ano do primário, quarta série do Shoogaku, e Takashi Yadate está na segunda série do Shoogaku. – Os WATB se confundiram um pouco na hora que elas os passou para o sistema de ensino japonês, mas confirmaram suas séries. A professora começou a passar os trabalhos.

Diferentes matérias para séries diferentes. Takashi faria um trabalho sobre a gramática japonesa, algo que prometia ser realmente complicado, Emy teria que fazer cinco páginas de exercícios de matemática e William ficou encarregado de descrever a vegetação da Oceania, citando inclusive os grandes parques ecológicos e fazendo um anuncio publicitário para atrair visitantes. Para a sexta série do Shoogaku, ela passou trabalhos de história do Japão, mas, para evitar colas, cada um faria sobre um período diferente da história. Rumiko faria sobre a Era Muromachi, Ken, sobre o Era Tokugawa e Satsuki, sobre a Era Meiji. Para o primeiro ano do chuugaku havia também atividades diferentes de uma mesma matéria, que desta vez era ciências. Toshihiro faria um trabalho sobre o coração, as veias e artérias, Ann teria de apresentar o sistema nervoso e o cérebro e John ficou encarregado do sistema digestório e dos alimentos. Para Yuy-kun, ela passou um trabalho de inglês sobre o F.B.I.

O resto da aula não foi muito trabalhoso, a professora apenas se apresentou, repetiu um discurso sobre o que ela esperava de seus alunos e o que pretendia fazer, além de dizer que seguiria uma das equipes caso elas vencessem o torneio. John e William trocaram olhares assustados. Estavam começando a partilhar dos mesmos sentimentos que Ken e Rumiko.

* * *

_Acho que estou meio inspirado. Consegui postar um capítulo logo na segunda. Kaina, como você pediu, está um pouco mais curto (tá bom, naõ tem muita diferença, mas está com menos de dez páginas dessa vez - 7!)_

_**littledark:** Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo. Talvez não esteja tão mal assim, sou só eu que sou muito auto-crítico. Veremos o que você acha desse aqui. Sobre os atentados de Londres... Não sei se teve um efeito muito direto aqui no dia a dia da cidade, Glsgow fica um pouco longe de Londres, na Escócia. Bom, eu também naõ posso falar muito, quase não saio de casa. No dia dos atentados, as news eram só sobre isso. E até agora de vez em quando os repórteres falam de algum desaparecido à pedido da família. Uma linha telefÔnica para informações sobre os desaparecidos foi posta, assim como uma para quem tem fotos ou filmes sobre o atentado. É, digamos que o estrago só não foi maior porque aqui é primeiro mundo, o REino Unido e tals. Eu sei que vc é portuguesa, mas se fosse no Brasil o caos ia ser geral, ia demorar muito mais para as pessoas voltarem a trabalhar. HOje já teve gente de volta ao centro pra trabalhar. Blair está determinado a mostrar aos terroristas que a capital vai continuar como sempre foi. _

_O discurso do Yuy eu escrevi inspirado numa mensagem que recebi pela internet na época da guerra do Iraque. Era tipo uma atividade de complete as lacunas. O texto estava escrito de um jeito que fazia a gente pensar que era sobre o Bush, Saddam e tals. Não lembro dele agora, na verdade, queria poder recuperá-lo. Mas eu lembro que as lacunas se encaixavam perfeitamente na situação de todos os dias nos jornais. Aí a última folha tinha as respostas, e todas eram relativas à segunda Guerra Mundial. Decidi faze alguma coisa parecida. O que você achou?_

_**PAM:** Que bom que você está gostando. É, ainda lembra um pouco do anime. Seria por causa da Keiko! Ah, bem... Acho que com a mudança para a África a maioria dos links com a série do anime vão sumir, pelo menos eu espero. Em comparaçaõ com a série, a história é um pouco mais original, embora eu tema que ela já tenha aparecido antes por aqui em Beyblade 2 mesmo. Quando chegar a hora eu vou tentar modificar._

_Voltando ao capítulo..._

_Eu pretendia fazer a professora ainda mais chata, mas sei lá porque isso não está saindo. Ela está muito colaborativa. MAs é o suficiente para apavorar os alunos. As lutas começaram, edessa vez eu mudei um pouco o texto original,estava muito tosca. Umparágrafo paracada round.Espero que tenha ficado bom._

_Opróximo capítulo terá a estréia dos WATB. Do que será que eles são capazes? _

_Só pra não perder o costume..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_James Hiwatari_


	18. Mostreme seu poder

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**MOSTRE-ME SEU PODER**

Sete de maio, quarta-feira. Estréia dos WATB.

Naquela manhã, as meninas não foram acordadas pelo excêntrico despertador de galinha d'angola de Rumiko, que saia pelo quarto gritando "Tô fraco! Tô fraco" até que todos acordassem. Pelo menos uma hora antes do inusitado despertador emitir qualquer som, um grito estridente cortou o ar. Vinha da cama de Ann. Rumiko, Emy e Satsuki acordaram imediatamente. A australiana fazia das cobertas um casulo, e era possível perceber que suas mãos apertavam seu ventre.

- O que aconteceu, Ann? – Perguntou Satsuki, nervosa. Ela Emy haviam se aproximado, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para ajudar. Rumiko se mantinha mais afastada, com medo do que podia acontecer.

- Nada, eu só… - Ann interrompeu sua fala para tentar sufocar outra exclamação de dor, mas não foi muito bem sucedida. Satsuki e Emy fecharam os olhos automaticamente para não ter que ver aquilo. – São só cólicas. Até o fim da semana eu vou estar melhor…

- Cólicas? – Perguntou Rumiko, confusa. – Não sabia que cólicas podiam ser tão doloridas.

- São cólicas menstruais, estou certa? – Perguntou Satsuki para a amiga, que confirmou com a cabeça. – Eu não acredito em seu azar, Ann, não acredito mesmo.

- É, eu sei. John também acha que a minha sorte não é das melhores. Mas fazer o que, né?

- Isso significa que você não vai poder lutar hoje? – Perguntou Emy. Somente naquele momento suas amigas perceberam a real extensão de seus problemas.

- Eu posso tentar… Preciso ajudar a equipe…

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum assim, Ann!

As meninas se voltaram para a porta do quarto, de onde a voz havia saído. John adentrava o quarto e caminhava em direção ao grupo, aproximando-se lentamente da irmã. Estava sério e tinha um ar autoritário. Era a primeira vez que os Taichi o viam dirigir-se desse jeito para a irmã. Normalmente, ele ficaria encolhido e ansioso quando ela estava por perto.

- Você não manda em mim, John! – Ann tentou argumentar, mas outra pontada dolorida em seu ventre forçou-a a calar-se.

- Foi o que eu disse, Ann. Você não vai levantar dessa cama, não até estar melhor. Eu, William e Emy podemos cuidar de tudo. Você vai ficar aqui descansando e vendo tudo pela tv. Vai dar tudo certo. – O ar autoritário do líder dos WATB tornou-se mais quente e acolhedor. Ele olhava confiante para a irmã, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava claro que ele agora era a autoridade. Quando Ann voltou a falar, todos acharam que ela começaria um escândalo, tentando bater no irmão em meio a berros ensurdecedores, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- É, você está certo, little bro. – Disse ela, com a voz cansada, enquanto relaxava o corpo antes rígido por baixo das cobertas. – Por hoje, acho que eu vou ficar por aqui.

A Ann que se encontrava deitada naquela cama estava muito diferente daquela que os Taichi conheceram há poucos dias. O ar mandão e estressado da fortaleza humana que era a garota havia evaporado, e em seu lugar havia apenas uma menina calma, tranqüila e, por que não dizer, frágil. A transformação era tão inacreditável que acreditar na teoria de que a verdadeira Ann havia sido abduzida por extraterrestres durante a noite e essa garota deitada na cama era um clone imperfeito soaria muito lógico.

- Bom, tudo isso tem um lado bom… - Lembrou Rumiko de repente. – Você não precisa mais encarar a Zanxam-sensei! Você escapou de uma boa! – Ela, Ann e John riram, mesmo com os olhares reprovadores de Emy e Satsuki.

Depois de conversar mais algum tempo com Ann para ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem, as meninas e John foram para o restaurante para o café da manhã. John planejava pegar alguma coisa e levar para a irmã.

- É impressão minha ou você decidiu mudar um pouco a sua relação com a Ann, John? – Perguntou Emy, num tom que lembrava muito um detetive no melhor estilo "Sherlock Holmes".

- Não é que eu tenha mudado, Emy. – Respondeu o garoto, sorrindo. – Quem mudou foi a Ann. Mês passado foi a mesma coisa. Depois de uma intensa TPM de longa duração, parece que todo o estresse que a envolvida foi embora junto com aquele sangue nojento. Eu não entendo muito bem o que se passa com o corpo feminino, mas sei o suficiente para saber que às vezes as cólicas podem ser terríveis. Não sei explicar por quê, mas talvez nem ela saiba a causa disso. É estranho.

- Vocês invertem os papeis. – Afirmou novamente a neozelandesa.

- Eu não sei o que você quis dizer com isso, Emy. – Disse John simplesmente. Ele tentava parecer tranqüilo na frente dos outros, mas no fundo de seus olhos de cor incomum era possível ler toda a sua preocupação com a irmã.

- Nem eu. – Admitiu Rumiko. – Vocês são muito estranhos, na verdade. Não consigo entender a relação de vocês.

- Acho que nem a gente pode! – Exclamou o australiano em resposta, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça em um gesto displicente. – É, quem vê pode até dizer que a Ann tem uma personalidade dominadora, amedrontadora, até mesmo assustadora. Ela sabe intimidar os outros, e até eu não sou uma exceção. Ela sempre foi assim, mas desde aquela maldita TPM do mês passado, tudo tem ficado pior. Mas talvez isso seja só uma casca, que afina uma vez por mês durante uma única semana, voltando a engrossar logo depois. Acho que esse é o melhor jeito que eu conheço para explicar, embora também não esteja muito certo. Ann parece que está em TPM três semanas por mês!

- Sua irmã é uma pessoa interessante, cara! – William, Ken e Toshihiro se aproximaram do grupo, já próximo do restaurante.

- Tira o olho dela, Hopfiel! – Ameaçou John, apontando o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente na direção do colega. – Ela não é para o seu bico!

- Longe de mim fazer isso, Willians! – Respondeu William, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição. – Não quero nenhuma estressadinha no meu pé o dia todo, não sou masoquista!

Para a sorte de William, John decidiu não revidar. Ele provavelmente não sabia nada sobre os problemas que sua irmã estava passando.

- William, hoje somos só eu, você e a Emy na arena. – Disse ele simplesmente, entrando no restaurante sem esperar pelos outros. Estava novamente sério e compenetrado.

- Como é? – Perguntou o garoto de óculos, completamente confuso.

- Vem cá que eu te explico. – Disse Emy, puxando o colega para uma mesa no restaurante. Eles viram John sair de lá algum tempo depois com duas bandejas. As garotas passaram o café da manhã inteira tentando explicar para os garotos o que era aquilo que a vice-líder dos WATB estava passado. Ainda assim o sucesso não foi completo.

John acabou não indo para a aula naquela manhã. Para a surpresa dos outros alunos, Zanxam-sensei não pareceu perceber, agindo como se o garoto e sua irmã não fossem seus alunos ou tivessem saído de férias. Ele ficou fazendo companhia para a irmã até a hora de ir ao ginásio lutar. Seus amigos ficaram surpresos ao encontrá-lo sentado na cama de Ann conversando animadamente, como se esse tipo de conversa fosse rotineira. Os dois riam alto e pareciam muito felizes.

- Detesto ter que interrompê-lo, líder, – Chamou Emy, lembrando vagamente sua nova professora. – mas já está na hora de partir. Não queremos perder por W.O., não é mesmo?

- É, você tem razão, Emy. – John beijou a testa da irmã após levantar-se. Era possível ver todo o carinho que ele tinha pela garota gravado em seus olhos. Esse era o único momento que tinha para deixá-lo sair.

- Boa sorte para vocês! – Desejou Ann, sorrindo, apesar do insistente formigamento em sua barriga. – Quando o irmão já estava indo embora, ela lembrou de um pequeno detalhe sobre seu irmão que podia comprometê-lo. – Ah, John! Você pretende lutar representando a nossa equipe de pijamas?

John olhou espantado para suas próprias roupas. Havia esquecido de tirar o pijama, não via a necessidade de despi-lo enquanto ficara conversando com a irmã. Numa cena muito parecida com as de Ken e Rumiko ao acordarem atrasados, John correu até seu quarto, vestiu-se e chegou ao portão de entrada do hotel em apenas um minuto e meio. John, Ken e Toshihiro apostaram uma corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro ao ginásio. Todos se surpreenderam com a habilidade do japonês, que ganhou a corrida com três segundos de folga para John, o segundo colocado.

- Onde você aprendeu a correr assim, Ken? – Perguntou Toshihiro, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu jogo handball, lembra? Estou acostumado a correr pra caramba. – Respondeu ele com naturalidade. Em seguida, aproximou-se dos dois garotos e completou, em um sussurro. – E você também correria desse jeito se vivesse se atrasando para todos os compromissos.

Fingindo que nada havia acontecido, o trio juntou-se aos seus amigos para entrar no ginásio lotado. Os Taichi seguiram para as arquibancadas desejando boa sorte para seus adversários, mas não antes que Takashi fizesse uma pergunta:

- Mãe, já que a Ann não está, será que eu posso ficar com vocês na luta?

- O que é isso, Takashi! Você está traindo a nossa equipe? – Perguntou Ken, abaixando-se para ficar cara a cara com o garoto.

- Não, eu não sou o Toshihiro. – O garoto de trança lançou um olhar assassino para o compatriota, que, já acostumado com esse tipo de reação, fingiu não notar. – Mas eu estou curioso para saber como é que eles ficam lutando de verdade em equipe. E quero ficar com a minha mãe!

- É claro, eu já devia esperar. Bebês não gostam de se separar de suas mães tão cedo.

- Quem você está chamado de bebê, Ken? Que eu saiba, era você que estava com saudades de casa, pedindo para votar a comer o ovo com vinagrete de sua mãe. Me engana que eu gosto, filhote de avestruz!

- Ratinho de laboratório!

- Coelho da Alice!

- Pintor de rodapé!

- Membro do mês do sanatório!

- Pigmeu escroto!

- Braço direito do Bush!

- Putz, peraí, agora você pegou pesado demais, Takashi! – Exclamou Ken, fazendo cara de ofendido. – Me chamar de louco até vai, agora, braço direito do Bush já e um pouco além da conta.

- Será que dá pra parar com essa discussão? – Perguntou Keiko, assustada com o comportamento do filho. – Pelo que vejo, seu pai acabou te influenciando mesmo, Takashi. É uma pena. Bom, vamos então, WATBs e Takashi.

O garotinho mostrou a língua para o companheiro de equipe com quem discutia há pouco e sorriu satisfeito ao dar as mãos à mãe e ser conduzido por ela até o banco onde os outros já se preparavam para o início da luta.

Os adversários eram os "Cowboys of the Desert", como o nome dizia, uma equipe do deserto australiano. O escolhido para começar pelo time neozelandês foi William. A princípio, não parecia uma escolha muito esperta, pois seu adversário era o líder Andrew Gent, um garoto de treze anos cuja cabeleira crespa e escura escorria pelos ombros formando quase uma juba. Sua beyblade era da mesma cor que a terra seca de seu lugar de origem.

Go Shoot! Primeira luta dos WATB. Nas arquibancadas, os Taichi observavam atentos, assim como Fran e Takashi no banco. Essa era a chance de analisar os principais adversários.

- Vamos apostar num vencedor? – Perguntou Ken, animado. Ele e Rumiko não estavam prestando muita atenção na luta, mesmo sabendo que ela seria importante. Yuy-kun cuidou para que ele se calasse com um movimento ameaçador de seu braço esquerdo.

Na luta, aqueles que apostariam na vitória de William corriam sério risco de perder tudo. Andrew havia tornado a arena num deserto arenoso, praticamente atolando a beyblade do adversário. Os caminhos da vitória se fechavam para William rapidamente. Tanka estava cada vez mais devagar, mas seu dono ainda sorria. Um sorriso maroto de quem ainda tem uma última carta na manga.

- Eu não queria ter sido forçado a isso, amigo, mas pelo visto não tenho escolha. – Disse ele, tentando fazer algo que parecia ser um sorriso de galãs do cinema quando vão derrotar um grande vilão. – Tanka, apareça!

O esquilo cinza com a barriga branca de William emergiu de sua beyblade, provocando vários "ooohhs" da platéia feminina, incluindo Rumiko e Satsuki. Tanka olhou para o cenário a sua volta e começou a piscar, como se não estivesse entendendo nada. Encarou o dono em busca de respostas.

- Esquilo burro! – Exclamou William, surpreso com a atitude da fera-bit. No banco, nenhum dos WATB consegui acreditar no que estavam vendo. – Será possível que você não sabe porque foi chamado? – A cabeça de Tanka se moveu para cima e para baixo, numa inconfundível afirmação. Enquanto William tentava de tudo para manter a concentração e não avançar em sua própria beyblade, os australianos soltavam altas gargalhadas, assim como sua torcida. – Eu não mereço isso…

- Putz, aquela é a fera-bit do William? – Perguntou Ken, também quase rolando de rir. – Se todas forem assim, nós já ganhamos esse torneio!

- Calado, Urashima-kun. – Ordenou Yuy-kun, sério. – Como sempre, você é o primeiro a se enganar pela aparência de um adversário. Olhe para sua beyblade. Tenho certeza que Fenrochi, assim como Fenhir, está reagindo ao poder dela.

Ken tirou a nova beyblade do bolso. Ela emitia um forte brilho vermelho. Rumiko e Toshihiro também foram conferir suas beyblades, surpresos ao observar a mesma reação que o dragão de fogo.

- O que isso significa? – Perguntou Rumiko, encarando sua beyblade com vários pontos de interrogação formando-se em sua mente.

- Significa que eles são fortes. Provavelmente mais do que os Blue Fish. – Respondeu Yuy-kun. – Prestem bastante atenção em seus movimentos, por mais patéticos que pareçam. Eles não são os únicos com idiotas fortes no time. – Essa indireta era com certeza para Ken, que não revidou para não provocar um grande bate-boca.

- Certo, Tanka, vamos agir! Você já deu seu "cute show", ora da festa! – Exclamou William, de volta à luta. Ao ouvir a palavra "festa", os olhos negros brilhantes do esquilo se estreitaram e sua cara confusa tornou-se concentrada. Ele levantou os bracinhos fofos e peludos na altura do peito, mostrando suas garras, e abriu a boca como se fosse rugir, mostrando os dentes cumpridos de roedor. A mudança assustou as garotas que antes se derretiam pela criatura. Ela havia se tornado selvagem. – Agora, Tanka, Curly Tail!

Todos esperaram com a respiração trancada o que seria esse ataque do esquilo. Pela cara da fera-bit e de seu dono, esperavam que fosse algo demolidor, com força suficiente para destruir a beyblade e a arena. Mas a única coisa que o esquilo fez foi contorcer o rabo até ele tornar-se uma bola compacta. Já com a cauda em novo formato, o animal virou-se de costas para a beyblade inimiga. Mas Andrew novamente começava a achar seu adversário uma piada.

- O que seu animalzinho vai fazer, Hopfiel? Peidar na minha beyblade? – Perguntou ele, quase rindo.

- Espere para ver. – Por baixo dos óculos grossos, os olhos de William estavam ameaçadoramente espremidos. Não demorou muito e a cauda do esquilo se desenrolou com máxima velocidade e força, lançado a beyblade adversária para longe e vencendo a luta, para a perplexidade dos oponentes.

Francis Dalton, uma garota de treze anos vestida com uma roupa de veludo vermelha e maquiagem um tanto quanto pesada, subiu na arena para a próxima luta. Sua adversário seria Emy, mas ela estava demorando para subir.

- O que foi, Emy? – Perguntou Keiko para a garota parada em frente às escadas. – Alguma coisa errada? – Emy não respondeu, permaneceu calada. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e ela quase caiu no chão.

- Desculpe. – Disse ela finalmente, retomando o equilíbrio. – Não é nada.

A garota finalmente subiu a pequena escadaria até o topo da arena. Suas mãos tremiam intensamente com a proximidade da luta. Seu lançamento foi quase perdido. Ela estava nervosa e podia colocar tudo a perder.

Dalton estava muito segura de si. A toda hora balançava os longos cabelos loiros em uma espécie de coreografia da sorte. Seus ataques eram sempre certeiros, deixando Emy cada vez mais nervosa. Cada novo choque em sua beyblade parecia tirar sua possibilidade de reação, e a luta não demorou para encontrar seu fim. Emy não era como William, John ou Ann. Ao contrário deles, era facilmente intimidada e não conseguia passar muita força e confiança para a beyblade. Por isso era a reserva. Era inteligente, entendia tudo de beyblade em teoria, mas a prática era muito mais difícil.

Entendendo o que se passava com a companheira, nenhum de seus amigos falou nada após a derrota, ainda havia um round e John estava confiante em suas habilidades. Dando uma última olhada em seus companheiros, o líder subiu os poucos degraus para se deparar com Peter Drunt, o típico garoto alto, forte e amedrontador que aparecia uma vez que outra em um time de beyblade.

Enquanto estava lá, sentado entre sua mãe e William observando o determinado John subir para seu confronto, uma sensação estranha percorria o corpo de Takashi. Ele não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Tinha poucas lembranças da época em que morava com os pais em Xian, mas eram todas felizes. Gostava muito da mãe, e ainda não conseguia entender porque o juiz decidira que ele deveria ficar com seu pai. Não que ele não fosse legal, mas normalmente nesse tipo de caso a preferência é dar a guarda para a mãe.

- O que você tem, Takashi? – A voz de Keiko soou perto do garoto, cortando sua linha de pensamentos.

- Por que eu fui morar com o papai? – Perguntou ele repentinamente. Keiko, pega de surpresa, abriu e fechou várias vezes a boca antes de achar as palavras certas para responder.

- Ah, é que… Na época eu não tinha emprego nem família na Nova Zelândia. Havia me mudado sem nenhuma referência, nem lugar certo para morar eu tinha. Não era uma situação muito adequada para criar uma criança de três anos. Eu agi talvez um pouco sem pensar, não queria mais ver seu pai nem pintado depois do que ele fez.

- E o que ele fez? – Perguntou Takashi, curioso.

- Nada que você entenda com essa idade, Takashi. – Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Você pegou ele fazendo sacanagem com uma outra mulher na sua cama? – Perguntou o garoto, fazendo a maior cara de inocente possível.

- Ah, não, não foi isso… - Keiko parecia tranqüila, um pouco envergonhada talvez, até perceber que a pergunta havia vindo de seu filho de apenas oito anos. – TAKASHI YADATE! ONDE FOI QUE VOCÊ APRENDEU ESSE TIPO DE COISA? – Perguntou ela, quase derrubando o garoto com a força de sua voz. Foi tão alto que até o narrador e os lutadores voltaram-se para o banco dos WATB, curiosos. Constrangida, Keiko calou-se e a conversa com seu filho foi encerrada.

De volta a luta, a beyblade estilo fortaleza de Peter Drunt estava sendo eficiente em agüentar os ataques de John. Por mais que a beyblade verde e azul atacasse, nenhum dano causava na barreira que era a beyblade adversária. O ataque de Peter tão pouco era eficiente. Era lento, propiciando a John a chance de escapar de todos.

- Acho que a brincadeira acaba aqui. Takk, apareça! – Ordenou o líder dos WATB. Imediatamente um diabo da tasmânia de pelo mesclado entre o verde e o azul surgiu. Mas ele não era como Tanka, com cara de inofensivo. Agressivo desde o começo, parecia conter uma parte da personalidade de John mostrada somente durante as lutas. Seus ataques não precisavam ser engraçadinhos, essa função era do esquilo. Ele era a parte da força bruta, da agressividade e talvez até da impulsividade. – Ataque Dominó!

Um nome curioso para um ataque curioso. A beyblade de John avançou contra o oponente em zigue-zague, deixado sua marca na arena, uma grande fenda. Todos os obstáculos em seu caminho eram removidos pela sua grande força. O diabo da tasmânia parou antes de atingir a adversária. Alguns segundos depois, uma corrente de vento vinda das fendas em zigue-zague fez a fortaleza impenetrável voar pelos ares, dando a vitória aos anfitriões.

Na saída do ginásio, os WATB e os Taichi foram informados das datas de suas próximas lutas. A dos orientais seria dia quinze de maio, e a dos WATB, dia quatorze. A primeira coisa que John fez ao chegar no hotel foi entrar no quarto da irmã para recomeçar a conversa. Ela deu os parabéns para sua equipe pela vitória, havia visto tudo pela tv. Estava orgulhosa do desempenho de todos, até mesmo o de Emy.

- Você pode ter perdido, mas teve a coragem para entrar lá e lutar. – Disse ela para a companheira.

- Mas eu não consegui reagir! – Contestou a CDF.

- Mas lutou mesmo assim. Aceitou me substituir, mesmo com medo. Isso já prova que você merece fazer parte do time.

Ann estava surpreendendo todos naquele dia. Normalmente, teria sido a primeira a dar um sermão em Emy por sua derrota. Essa nova Ann era muito mais agradável do que a antiga, isso era fato. Dessa vez, John não conseguiu ficar sozinho com a irmã, todos quiseram dar um pouco de atenção a ela.

- Ann, o que é menstruação? – Perguntou Takashi para a amiga novamente com cara de inocente.

- Ah, Takashi, isso é uma coisa que você vai entender melhor quando crescer. – Respondeu ela, um pouco sem jeito.

- Ou seja, não vai saber nunca! – Exclamou Ken. Nos dez minutos seguintes, ele correu por praticamente todo o hotel tentando fugir desesperadamente de um Takashi ansioso por encher o corpo de seu "amigo" com marcas do tamanco de madeira que carregava.

* * *

_Súbita onda de inspiração. Dois capítulos seguidos... Efeito Harry Potter! Quanto mais ansioso eu fico pelo livro, mas eu quero escrever. Ou talvez seja o fato de eu estar passando calor demais para ficar na frente do computador, não sei. (se o povo do Brasil me ouve reclamando do calor de Glasgow... Estou derretendo aqui com vinte e cinco graus! Quando eu voltar, não sei o que vai ser de mim nos trinta e cinco, trinta e seis, trinta e sete graus do veraõ de Porto Alegre. Ainda bem que tenho ar condicionado!)_

_Tadinha da Ann, sofrendo desse jeito. Eu naõ tenho a mínima idéia de como são essas cólicas menstruais (e vou continuar naõ tendo, hahahahah!), mas tenho certeza que exagerei. Ainda bem que ela naõ é inspirada em nenhuma pessoa real. Imaginou viver ao lado de uma pessoa que passa por três semanas de TPM das brabas? Não queria estar na pele do John..._

_Eu tentei dar a impressaõ de que os WATB são uma equipe forte, mas que não aparentam muito a força que tem. Espero que tenha conseguido. _

_Ah, hoje naõ estou muito a fim de escrever comentários de fim de fic. Sei lá, acho que é preguiça. _

_Deixem reviews!_

_James Hiwatari_


	19. Responda se puder! O Desafio de Takashi

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**RESPONDA SE PUDER, O DESAFIO DE TAKASHI!**

Sexta-feira, nove de maio.

- Kuso! Isso não é justo! – Esbravejou Ken assim que se viu a uma distância segura da sala de aula improvisada do hotel. Em suas mãos, encontrava-se uma pilha de livros que a professora indicara para usar como fonte de pesquisa para o trabalho sobre a Era Tokugawa que teria que fazer.

- Ken, olha a boca! – Exclamou Satsuki, zangando-se com o garoto. Ela também carregava muitos livros, mas sua pilha tinha pelo menos o dobro de volumes que a do colega.

- O que foi que ele disse? – Perguntou John, curioso, enquanto tentava equilibrar seus livros em apenas um braço. Emy e William também encaram Satsuki, ou pelo menos tentaram. William deixou alguns de seus livros caírem, e Emy quase tombou de lado ao inclinar o corpo. Não conseguia ver o que estava em sua frente, a pilha que segurava era mais alta do que ela.

- Kuso. – Respondeu o próprio Ken, para desgosto de Satsuki. – Significa mer…

- Daqui você não passa! – A loira dos Taichi não estava disposta a deixar seu amigo terminar de falar, mas não percebeu que apenas completou a frase dele, provocando risos dos outros japoneses que estavam em volta. Depois de algum tempo, William e John juntaram-se a eles nos risos, percebendo o que Ken queria dizer e o que Satsuki fizera.

Com um estrondo, Satsuki largou seus livros no chão e começou a perseguir Ken, que soltou seus sete livros grossos para qualquer direção tentando fugir. Um dos livros teria partido a cabeça de Rumiko ao meio se Yuy-kun não tivesse aparecido naquela hora e afastado aquelas quatrocentas páginas agrupadas com um soco. Outro dos livros passou de raspão por Emy, e John teve que se contorcer para escapar dos outros.

Durante a janta, Satsuki e Ken evitaram se encarar. A loira aproveitou a situação e pediu a Yuy-kun para lhe fazer companhia. Os Taichi e os WATB foram tão bem sucedidos em esconder sua surpresa quanto a garota foi em esconder sua vergonha e receio. As mechas vermelhas de Satsuki tornaram-se quase indistinguíveis de seu rosto e seus olhos miravam o chão como se de repente uma grande obra de arte tivesse sido pintada ali. E ela teve que perguntar pelo menos três vezes antes de Yuy-kun finalmente conseguir ouvi-la, pois a voz quase não saía de sua boca. E, depois de tudo isso, o garoto não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas deu de ombros como se dissesse "faça o que achar melhor" e saiu da mesa alguns minutos depois, sem terminar de comer.

- Gente, isso aqui está um tédio, não tem nada pra fazer! – Exclamou Ken, inclinando sua cadeira sobre as pernas traseiras e começando a se balançar.

- Tédio porque você não quer fazer o seu trabalho e está cansado de treinar. – Respondeu Toshihiro, também empinando a cadeira para torná-la uma espécie de balanço. – Temos bastante coisas pra fazer.

- Eu quis dizer que não tem nada de _interessante _pra fazer. Dá um tempo, hoje é sexta! Quem é que estuda numa sexta?

- Quem tem prova no sábado. – Respondeu prontamente Satsuki, ainda na mesa onde Yuy-kun sentara-se. – Será que dois meses fora de casa foram o suficiente para que você esquecesse sua antiga rotina do Japão?

- Ah, gente, não vamos começar tudo de novo, por favor! – Pediu Toshihiro, olhando de Ken para Satsuki com preocupação.

- Eu tenho que concordar que está realmente entediante aqui, principalmente com Ann e John trancados naquele quarto. – Comentou William, mesmo que poucos o tenham ouvido.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – Exclamou Takashi, levantando-se da cadeira para ser mais notado. Com esse movimento, a almofada que ele usava para poder ficar mais alto sentado e alcançar o prato caiu no chão. – Vamos jogar! Eu sei um ótimo jogo pra gente!

- E que jogo seria esse? – Perguntou Emy, levemente desconfiada do que estava por vir.

- Eu chamo de "Desafio do Takashi", ou "Responda se Puder". Se vocês me seguirem até meio quarto, posso explicar as regras.

Por curiosidade ou apenas para passar o tempo, o grupo formado pelos cinco Taichi e a dupla de neozelandeses dos WATB saiu do restaurante atrás do filho de Keiko Takahashi. No quarto, o pequeno garotinho pediu que todos sentassem um círculo no chão encarpetado.

- Vocês estão preparados para o desafio de suas vidas? – Perguntou o chinezinho, apagando as luzes e acendendo uma lanterna em baixo da cara assustadora. Rumiko abraçou Satsuki trêmula. Ken, embora um pouco assustado, decidiu não dar esse gostinho para o companheiro de equipe e permaneceu na mesma posição.

- Fala logo e pára de enrolar! – Exclamou William, tentando alcançar Takashi, mas dando de cara no chão.

- Certo, certo. – Ele voltou a acender a luz para contemplar o estrago que fizera. Depois, mandou que todos sentassem em círculo e escolheu um lugar entre Rumiko e Satsuki – Como podem perceber, fui eu que inventei o jogo, mas ele tem regras que até mesmo eu terei que obedecer. Costumava desafiar meus colegas de classe com ele, mas para vocês terei que fazer uma versão um pouco mais complicada.

- Continua enrolando… - Resmungou Ken, apoiando seu corpo em Toshihiro, sentado a sua direita. Ao lado de Toshihiro encontrava-se Rumiko, ladeada por Takashi, Satsuki, Emy e William do outro lado de Ken. – Aposto que não inventou nada ainda, está só nos enrolando.

- Você vai ver a enrolação, Urashima. – Takashi se levantou, um gesto que não teve tanto impacto quanto deveria, mas todos viraram sua atenção para o garoto mesmo assim. – É um jogo baseado em perguntas e respostas, mas que também incentiva a imaginação. Um de nós, escolhido aleatoriamente, fará uma pergunta para alguém dessa roda. Pode ser qualquer coisa, desde alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem até o nome do cara que descobriu a Antártica. O que importa é que seja uma pergunta. A pessoa escolhida tem então um minuto para responder. Mas ela tem que falar durante esse minuto todo, inventando alguma coisa, não pode simplesmente dizer uma palavra e dar por encerrado. Quando ela terminar, os outros dão uma nota para o que ele falou, julgando acima de tudo a imaginação. Quanto mais longe da realidade, mais pontos. As notas são somadas, e quem tiver mais pontos no fim, ganha. De zero a dez.

- É, não é ruim! – Exclamou Rumiko, já ficando entusiasmada. – Eu estou dentro!

- Eu também! – Exclamou William, finalmente desatolando o rosto, que tinha as marcas dos pelos do carpete bem visíveis.

- Vamos ver no que dá! – O olhar maroto de Toshihiro brilhou enquanto ele passava a mão por sua trança observando seus companheiros.

Todos acabaram concordando, mas Emy e Satsuki estavam um pouco inseguras, pois mentiras valiam mais do que fatos verdadeiros. Ken, por suas birras constantes com Takashi, estava ansioso para vencê-lo em seu próprio jogo.

- Ah, e tem outra coisa que eu esqueci de dizer. Quem está ouvindo pode questionar a pessoa que fala sobre alguma coisa em sua história para atrapalhar. Mais alguma dúvida? – Perguntou Takashi.

- Como vamos escolher a pessoa que faz a pergunta e quem responde? – Perguntou a loira dos WATB, assim que folhas de papel e canetas foram distribuídas aos participantes para a marcação dos pontos.

- A gente pode fazer como no "Verdade ou Desafio", rodar uma garrafa de refrigerante. – Dizendo isso, Takashi foi até o frigobar pegar a tal garrafa. Escolheu uma quase vazia, terminando com seu conteúdo antes de colocá-la no centro da roda. – E lembrem-se, perguntas com respostas normalmente curtas são mais difíceis de se responder. – Ele piscou indiscretamente para Satsuki, que sorriu de volta. – E, como fui eu que criei o jogo, eu que giro.

- Calminha aí, Anãozinho de Jardim! – Exclamou Ken, colocando sua mão sobre a de Takashi, que segurava a garrafa já no chão. – Como eu vou saber que você não está manipulando os resultados?

- Você por um acaso não confia em mim? – Perguntou Takashi, exagerando em sua tentativa de mostrar mágoa. – Que tipo de pessoa os alunos da minha mãe vão achar que eu sou?

- Exatamente o que você é. – Respondeu o japonês, sorrindo. – Vamos escolher outra pessoa para girar, alguém que com certeza não vai manipular, é honesto, de bom caráter e sem malícia.

- Ou seja, qualquer um menos você.

Vendo que uma discussão novamente começaria entre a dupla dos Taichi, Satsuki tomou a garrafa dos meninos e entregou para Emy, dizendo que ela deveria girar. Ken ficou ofendido, mas Takashi não teve coragem de contrariar Satsuki e o jogo finalmente pôde começar.

- Lá vai! – Exclamou Emy, enquanto sua mão direita fazia a garrafa girar em velocidade no centro da roda de beybladers. Aos poucos, ela foi perdendo velocidade, até parar totalmente. A boca, lado combinado para a pessoa que responde, caiu voltada para Takashi, enquanto o fundo, destinado ao interrogador, estava sem dúvida em frente a Ken. Todos seguraram a respiração para ver a reação do garoto. Por um momento, o japonês ficou paralisado olhando para a garrafa parada, como se quisesse ter certeza que era verdade. Seus olhos foram se alargando e sua boca se escancarando à medida que a informação penetrava em seu cérebro. Era a chance que ele havia pedido a Deus.

Ken continuou imóvel, embora em sua cabeça, um pequeno garoto de cabelos pretos e franja descontrolada, um pouco mais cômico e rechunchudo que o original, com bochechas vermelhas e olhos tornados em firmes riscos corria velozmente por todas as direções em alta velocidade gritando "Shannaro! Shannaro! Eu vou ferrar o Takashi! Minha hora chegou, mamãe!"

- Certo, Takashi. – Anunciou ele, tão calmo que seus amigos acharam que o espírito de Yuy-kun havia penetrado no corpo de Ken. – Espero que esteja preparado para ser humilhado. – Dentro da mente de Ken, sua versão miniatura continuava descontrolada, num intenso contraste com o verdadeiro.

- Então faça logo a pergunta e veremos o que vai acontecer. – Respondeu Takashi, também calmo. Ao contrário de Ken, ele estava realmente calmo. Sabia que ninguém seria páreo para ele naquele jogo. Ele sempre vencia contra seus amigos, e não seria dessa vez que perderia, muito menos para Ken. Sua habilidade com as palavras ia muito além da imaginação de seus amigos.

- Certo. Me responda, Yadate-kun, com quantos paus se faz uma canoa?

Emy apertou o botão que ativava o cronômetro de seu relógio sem dar tempo para Takashi pensar no que dizer. Ele tinha apenas um minuto para convencer os presentes que sabia inventar boas histórias. E sua falação começou.

- Para se construir uma canoa, com base nos registros datados da primeira civilização humana que ficou sobre duas pernas entre o canal do Panamá e o da Mancha, é necessário que a madeira seja cortada na primeira noite de luta cheia a partir do segundo mês após a sexta-feira santa.

- Peraí um pouquinho, entre esses dois canais só tem um Oceano! – Protestou Emy, indignada com o pouco conhecimento geográfico de Takashi.

- Por isso mesmo que eles precisam de uma canoa!

Emy se calou. Takashi estava inventando uma grande história, e não seria ela a interromper. Ao perceber que não seria interrompido tão cedo, o inventor do jogo continuou seu relato, tão seguro quanto um professor ao ensinar a matéria para seus pupilos.

- Uma vez com a madeira preparada, o próximo passo é rezar e fazer uma reverência ao Deus das Canoas Inaufragáveis, Uguba Mugudunga, que tornará a canoa a ser construída à prova de naufrágios. A oração inclui as falas "O senhor é meu pastor e nada nos faltará" e "Em nome do Senhor Uguba Mugudunga, SAI DEMÔNIO – Rumiko agarrou o braço de Toshihiro, assustada pelo grito repentino do garoto, que ergueu os braços como se realmente estivesse fazendo descarrego – QUE AQUI NÃO É O SEU LUGAR!", terminando com um "Aleluia, irmãos!".

- Você está saindo do assunto, Takashi! – Protestou Ken, numa tentativa desesperada de fazer o adversário se atrapalhar nos quase dez segundos que faltavam para o término do discurso.

- To não. E aí eles juntavam pelo menos vinte madeiras benzidas e faziam as tais canoas para visitar seus parentes distantes. Owari.

- Cinqüenta e oito segundos e oitenta e oito milésimos. – Sentenciou Emy, parando o cronômetro. – Agora vamos escrever a pontuação que daremos pro Takashi. Já!

Depois de alguns segundos considerando a performance do chinezinho, os outros participantes baixaram suas folhas indicando que haviam decidido. Ken foi o último a terminar. Eles deviam levar em consideração a performance, o nervosismo e o tempo levado, além da criatividade do relato. A maioria pareceu ficar bem satisfeita com o discurso. Toshihiro, William, Rumiko e Satsuki deram nota dez para ele. Emy deu 9,5 por causa do segundo não aproveitado. Ken alegou esse mesmo motivo para o seis desenhado em sua folha. Takashi não se importou com isso, já esperava algo parecido.

- Soma total: 55,5 pontos em sessenta. – Anunciou Emy enquanto anotava em outra folha que marcava as pontuações individuais de cada um.

- Cada um de nós tem que responder pelo menos uma pergunta para terminar o primeiro round. – Declarou o inventou do jogo. – Não posso mais responder, se a boca da garrafa cair em mim de novo, teremos que sortear novamente.

Emy novamente girou a garrafa. Depois de alguns nervosos segundos em que ela ficou girando no centro da roda, sua posição desafiava Satsuki a perguntar algo para Emy.

- Ih, o confronto de CDFs! – Exclamou Ken, iniciando uma irritante gargalhada.

- Vamos logo ao que interessa! – Exclamou Takashi, pegando o cronômetro de Emy e fazendo sinal para que Satsuki fizesse uma pergunta. A japonesa pensou por alguns segundos antes de dirigir a palavra a Emy.

- Quem foi o primeiro homem europeu a pisar em solo neozelandês?

Takashi ligou o cronômetro. O tempo estava correndo rápido, mas Emy ainda não tinha idéia do que fazer. Ela sabia que Abel Janszoon Tasman, um holandês, havia chegado no país em 1642 e feito um contato nada amistoso com os nativos do lugar, os Maori. James Cook, o conhecido explorador inglês, só chegou lá em 1769, junto com o francês Jean François Marie de Surville, mesmo que nenhuma das expedições tivesse conhecimento da outra. Se ela explicasse isso, podia conseguir fazer o discurso de um minuto, mas não teria imaginação. Esse era seu problema. De tão ligada que era à realidade apresentada pelos professores na aula e nas informações que recebia vindas de qualquer lugar, sua imaginação era muito pouco desenvolvida.

- E aí, Emy? Só mais quarenta segundos e contando. É melhor começar, sua nota já vai cair pela metade por isso...

- 'Tá bem! O primeiro homem europeu foi o holandês Abel Tasman, em 1642, seguido de James Cook e Jean de Surville, cento e dezessete anos depois! O primeiro contato dele com os Maori não foi nada amistoso, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais nenhuma outra expedição veio para cá em todo esse tempo. – Um pouco mais relaxada, sua imaginação decidiu trabalhar um pouco. Sua fala foi um pouco mais lenta, depois dela quase atropelar suas palavras na primeira parte da sentença. – Os europeus acreditavam que os maoris tinham discos voadores escondidos, e que sua civilização tinha contato com os marcianos verdes de olhos esbugalhados. Acho que é só.

- Muito bem, seu discurso chegou perto de trinta segundos. Jurados, lembrem de tirar metade da nota total. – Disse Takashi, parando o cronômetro em cinqüenta e cinco segundos e cinqüenta e cinco milésimos. Ele ficou admirando o número duplo por um momento antes de zerar o cronômetro e entregá-lo novamente a Emy.

Os beybladers deram suas notas. Satsuki decidiu ser boazinha com a companheira CDF e lhe deu um "três". Takashi, Ken e William não foram tão bons assim. Três "zeros" para uma garota acostumada a ver sempre um "dez" estampado em suas atividades. Toshihiro tentou não ser muito cruel com seu "um e meio" e Rumiko achou que um "dois" não seria completamente injusto.

- Soma final: seis e meio! – Anunciou Satsuki assim que terminou de anotar a avaliação dos participantes.

Um pouco menos animada, Emy girou a garrafa vazia novamente. Toshihiro teria que fazer uma pergunta para Rumiko. Ele brincava com a ponta da trança bagunçada enquanto pensava numa pergunta. Rumiko olhava para ele nervosa. Os outros aguardavam com ansiedade o que estava por vir.

- Qual o sentimento mais bonito do mundo? – Perguntou ele finalmente.

- Ah, isso não vale! – Protestou Takashi, levantando-se para encarar o chinês. Eles agora estavam praticamente com a mesma altura. – Você está facilitando as coisas pra Rumiko! Muda a pergunta!

- Ah, você falou que podia perguntar qualquer coisa, eu não estou descumprindo nenhuma regra, Takashi. – Respondeu tranqüilamente Toshihiro. Ken queria estar no lugar do amigo nessa hora. Argumentar com Takashi e ganhar era uma coisa que ele sempre sonhara em fazer.

A pergunta acabou sendo essa mesmo, e Rumiko pela primeira vez desde que entrara na escola, recebeu uma média de sete entre as notas, ficando com um total de quarenta e dois pontos graças ao seu discurso emocionante sobre o amor capaz de vencer barreiras. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha ficou gravado na face da garota até a hora de dormir. E foi dela a próxima pergunta, dessa vez para Satsuki.

- Para onde vamos depois da morte?

Assim como Toshihiro, Rumiko queria ajudar a amiga que costumava não ter uma imaginação muito ativa. Estranhamente, Takashi não deu nenhum sinal de querer impedir isso.

Alguma coisa no olhar confiante de Rumiko fez a imaginação de Satsuki se libertar toda de uma vez, e ela contou em exatamente um minuto, sem nenhum interrupção, uma história sobre um mundo fantástico onde todos se tornam criaturas que refletem o que as pessoas que morreram era em vida. Antes de revelarem suas notas, os beybladers perguntaram a Satsuki o que ela achava que cada um seria.

- Bom, eu acho que o Ken daria um bom avestruz: come feito louco e esconde a cabeça quanto 'tá com medo.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – Respondeu ele, sem no entanto parecer inteiramente ofendido.

- O Takashi parece uma linda raposinha saltitante. É esperto e cheio de vida. – O mencionado reclamou de uma terrível dor de barriga e correu para o banheiro com a cara quase soltando vapor de tão vermelha. Ele só voltou depois de ser anunciada a próxima pergunta.

- O William podia ser um orangotango ou gorila: todo mundo acha feio e não quer chegar perto, mas se tentar se aproximar, vai ver como eles são legais.

- Isso quer dizer que você aceita sair comigo um dia, Satsuki?

- NEM MORTA! – O grito foi tão forte que todas as folhas que encontravam-se em frente a garota voaram longe, os cabelos de William se inclinaram para trás num topete estranho e seus óculos praticamente colaram em seus olhos, salpicados com gotas de saliva.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu entendi… - Murmurou ele, se escondendo das vistas da garota.

- E eu sou o que? – Perguntou Toshihiro, esperançoso. Satsuki pensou por um momento antes de dar a resposta, pensando em se divertir.

- Eu ai dizer chimpanzé, mas como a gente já tem um macaco, eu diria que você é um… Cachorro de circo! É, é isso mesmo! Um pudle engraçadinho que fica fazendo truques pra divertir todo mundo e faz festa com qualquer um que estiver na frente!

A mente de Toshihiro focalizou-se em uma imagem de um cachorro minúsculo de pelos castanhos usando uma sainha rosa com laçinhos nas orelhas latindo e abanando o rabo em forma de trança enquanto ficava sobre duas patas e pulava um aro colocado ali por um domador muito semelhante a Satsuki.

- Er… Eu acho que não quero saber que animal eu seria não, Satsuki… - Começou Rumiko, temendo o que estava por vir. Emy também manifestou esse desejo, e assim as notas de Satsuki foram apresentadas. Foi possível perceber que Ken e William alteram seus julgamentos. No papel do japonês um "quatro" fortemente marcado tentava sobrepor o que antes parecia ser um "nove e meio" e no de William um "sete" tomava o lugar de um dez. Por causa disso, a nota final de Satsuki ficou em quarenta e oito pontos.

Emy perguntou para William qual era o nome da planta que o leão gostava de comer no almoço, uma pergunta feita sobre medida para confundi-lo. Como ela previu, William perdeu dez segundos de seu tempo pensando, mas a resposta estava tão boa que ele conseguiu somar cinqüenta pontos no fim do somatório. Sua mente inquieta criou uma raça especial de leões de pelagem verde que tomavam o corpo dos verdadeiros animais ao cair da noite no dia de ação de graças, fazendo com que os animais preferissem o gramado verde às margens do rio Nilo ao invés de peru. E ainda acrescentou que a cada ano eles se tornavam mais numerosos e estavam se preparando para dominar o mundo.

Em seguida foi a vez de Toshihiro ser interrogado. A pergunta partiu de William. "Por que algumas pessoas não têm sorte com as garotas?" foi o desafio. Toshihiro gastou cinco segundos rindo da pergunta antes de começar. Citou uma maldição do antigo Egito rogada por um faraó que queria ser o homem mais bonito do mundo, e de lá arranjou um gancho com a história da Branca de Neve. Concluiu dizendo que a beleza é nada mais, nada menos que "O reflexo da sociedade pós-moderna que necessita de uma causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância para competir até mesmo nas coisas mais fúteis da vida e sentir-se superior com relação aos outros". Sua soma final foi quarenta e cinco.

- Olha, eu acho que agora só existe uma pessoa que não respondeu e uma pessoa que não perguntou. – Anunciou Takashi, sorrindo maleficamente. Seu olhar estava voltado para Ken. Os dois se encararam com faíscas saindo de seus olhos, numa competição para ver quem conseguia ficar mais tempo com o olhar firme.

- Pode vir bem quente que eu estou fervendo, baby! – Anunciou Ken, com a voz muito parecida com a que ele usava ao lutar.

- Quanto é dois mais dois?

Emy disparou o cronômetro com um pouco de atraso dessa vez. Todos na roda ficaram sem reação por um momento. Nenhum deles conseguia pensar em um jeito de demorar um minuto para responder essa pergunta. Nem mesmo Ken.

"Droga! Eu não acredito! Pirralho desgraçado! Como você pode fazer essa pergunta! Assim a minha chance de ganhar vai por água a baixo!" – Pensou Ken, desesperado. Em meio a ânsia de achar algo que o ajudasse a responder, suas idéias mirabolantes que vinham de qualquer lugar e a toda hora pareciam sumir. Nenhum traço delas era visível. Pela primeira vez a mente de Ken estava completamente vazia.

- Huhuhu… – Riu-se Takashi, considerando a vitória uma questão de trinta segundos. – Como eu disse, ninguém é páreo para mim nesse jogo, nem mesmo o Avestruz de Calça. Ah, é chato ser bonzão!

- Nada que termine com "zão" combina com você, Experimentador de Sapato de Bebê!

- Tempo esgotado! – Exclamou Emy, parando o cronômetro. Na mesma hora, Takashi começou a pular nas costas de Ken gritando que era o Grande Vencedor, o melhor de todos os jogadores, o Rei do Mundo, e coisas do tipo. Na primeira chance que teve, Ken foi para o quarto dos meninos e recusou-se a sair mesmo quando lhe ofereceram chocolate para sobremesa.

- Moleque metido! Você vai ver, eu ainda vou me vingar por essa humilhação, pode esperar, seu Mcróbio Parasita, pode esperar.

* * *

_Tá, não precisa dizer, esse capítulo está uma droga. Um tempão sem atualizar e quando isso acontece, vem uma coisa dessas. Esse capítulo foi uma tentativa fracassada de dar um pouco mais de destaque ao Takashi com um pouco de diversão. Mas eu falhei nos dois objetivos. Espero que o próximo esteja melhor. Não sei se vai ser a vingança de Ken ou a luta dos WATB, com a Ann já recuperada. Eu só postei esse capítulo aqui pelo trabalho que deu pra escrever. Completamente inútil..._

_Eu li o Harry POtter 6 num dia só, não consegui parar. Não vou contar nada em respeito a quem não leu, mas o livro está muito bom, apesar das partes meio tristes. É um livro que põe a informação em frente à ação. Recebemos um monte de informação sobre certos assuntos, mas, em comparaçaõ com a Ordem de Fênix, a ação é resumida a poucas páginas no final do livro. Bom, valeu a pena ocupar meu fim de semana com isso. _

_Mais um atentado em Londres. Estou ouvindo agora na tv. Sorte que tudo que eu queria fazer em Londres já foi feito..._

_Até o próximo capítulo, que eu espero postar no fim de semana,_

_James Hiwatari_


	20. Éramos seis

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**ÉRAMOS SEIS**

14 de maio, quarta-feira. A luta dos WATB.

Entre os Taichi, Ken foi o último a sentar-se à mesa da equipe durante o café da manhã naquele dia. Takashi já estava lá, sentado com a equipe de sua mãe. Quando os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, ficou impossível saber qual deles tinha mais ódio. A cena de repetia todo o dia desde que Takashi vencera Ken em seu jogo. Uma crise interna nos Taichi que acabou por afastar Takashi da equipe. Agora, enquanto os Taichi treinavam suas novas estratégias e aperfeiçoavam seus movimentos, Takashi e Fran auxiliavam os WATB. Era praticamente um tabu dizer isso, mas a impressão era que Takashi estava deixando a equipe.

E o que já estava ruim durante o fim de semana, acabou piorando quando as aulas recomeçaram. Zanxam-sensei implantou um novo sistema em classe: um aluno mais velho deveria ajudar o mais novo durante as atividades. A princípio não parecia uma má idéia, Toshihiro estava muito feliz em ajudar Rumiko, Satsuki não via como Emy podia precisar de ajuda em alguma coisa, John mais se atrapalhava ao tentar ajudar William e Yuy-kun parecia ser feito sob medida para agüentar o antigo temperamento de Ann, que voltou até mais forte do que antes com o fim da menstruação da garota. O problema apareceu quando Ken foi designado a ajudar Takashi, a oportunidade perfeita para os dois se provocarem, se xingarem e aumentarem ainda mais o ódio mútuo. De tantas discussões durante a aula, a dupla acabou sendo expulsa da sala de aula logo na segunda-feira, e só entraram em sala na terça quando prometeram maneirar. O diálogo deles durante aquela aula foi praticamente composto por monossílabos e exigia o máximo de autocontrole.

Naquele dia, Takashi estava excepcionalmente feliz. Ele novamente estaria sentado no banco da equipe de sua mãe durante a luta da tarde, gesto que pareceu confirmar o maior receio dos japoneses: a desintegração da equipe. A mesa dos WATB estava bem barulhenta. Ann novamente discutia com o irmão, dessa vez com a ajuda do pequeno chinês, e faltava muito pouco para as torradas com bacon na mesa realizarem um tour pelo espaço sideral do restaurante.

Takashi e Ken não conversaram durante toda a aula, era difícil até mesmo se encarar. A professora brigou com o japonês por não estar cumprindo sua tarefa, deixando o garoto ainda mais irritado. Gritando "Tudo é culpa minha! Eu devo ser um inútil mesmo", Ken saiu da sala batendo a porta com força. Rumiko fez menção de seguir o amigo, mas a professora a impediu.

O clima entre os Taichi se tornava cada vez mais pesado conforme as discussões continuavam. A atmosfera foi tomada por um mal-estar, uma angústia sem tamanho. O ar em volta deles parecia mais pesado, mais denso. Eles estavam sempre alertas para o caso de uma nova briga se iniciar. E não havia nenhum sinal de que fossem sobreviver a essa crise.

Ken declarou que não estava indo para o ginásio naquela tarde, preferia ficar no hotel treinando. Os Taichi quiseram ficar também, para não deixá-lo sozinho, embora quisessem muito ir torcer pelos amigos.

- Então podem ir, eu fico com o Urashima. Vou acertar com ele o treinamento intensivo que ele está precisando já faz tempo. – Declarou Yuy-kun, para a surpresa de sua equipe. Nem mesmo Ken esperava por isso. Essa acabou sendo a melhor solução, e Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki deixaram o hotel junto com os WATB e Takashi.

* * *

- Yuy-kun, você promete guardar segredo sobre o que eu vou contar? – Perguntou Ken assim que se viu sozinho com o líder da equipe.

- Faça o que quiser, eu não tenho motivos para falar com os outros. – Respondeu Yuy-kun com sua habitual seriedade.

- É que, sabe… – Ken estava um pouco hesitante, o que contaria para o garoto a sua frente agora não podia ser espalhado por aí, pelo menos não até o fim de semana. Não sabia se podia confiar inteiramente nele, mas não tinha opção. Precisava do tempo que os outros estavam fora, não podia desperdiçar essa chance treinando. – Eu não posso treinar agora. Tenho uma coisa mais importante para fazer, uma coisa que tem a ver com o Takashi. Eu preciso fazer isso agora, não terei outra chance.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa para ele, não é?

- Você prometeu que não contaria.

* * *

Os adversários dos WATB era os McKinney, três irmãos vindos de Vanuatu, uma ilha do Pacífico. Não pareciam muito fortes a primeira vista, mas Fran chamou a atenção dos garotos para o misterioso líquido oleoso no qual as beyblades deles pareciam ter sido embebidas antes da luta, lhes dando um aspecto brilhoso e escorregadio.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Fran! Seja lá o que eles estiverem preparando, sei que poderei dar conta. – Exclamou Ann, confiante. A semana de cama havia aumentado ainda mais sua vontade de lutar. Era como uma mola que vai sendo comprimida até o limite para depois se soltar em uma explosão. Essa era a palavra certa para descrever a Ann daquele dia: explosiva.

- Eu tenho pena de quem vai enfrentá-la… - Sussurrou John no ouvido de Emy, e os dois riram baixinho enquanto a vice-líder da equipe subia para a arena, já preparando Takuki.

O adversário de Ann chamava-se Johnny. Apesar do nome ser parecido com o de John, eles eram muito diferentes. O garoto que estava diante de Ann agora tinha cabelos cor de palha secos e espetados, como se tivessem sido trocados por palha verdadeira. Vestia preto dos pés à cabeça e era sério e compenetrado. Seu nariz redondo lembrava muito o de um porco, completando a figura pitoresca do lutador. Sua beyblade era vermelha.

- Go Shoot! – Gritou Ann mais alto que o juiz. Sua ansiedade foi descarregada na enxurrada de ataques que se seguiu ao lançamento de Takuki. O coala não deu folga para o adversário, levantando inclusive uma quantidade considerável de poeira da arena. Os WATB estavam seguros da vitória, normalmente isso era o suficiente para acabar com qualquer um, mas a beyblade de Johnny continuava de pé depois que a poeira baixou e era Takuki quem parecia estar cansado.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou John, atônito. – A Ann não pode ter se atacado, pode?

- Olhem para a arena. – Disse Fran, tentando parecer calma. – Vocês entenderão o que houve.

Ann continuava na ofensiva, mas dessa vez com menos intensidade. Mesmo toda a sua vontade de lutar não conseguir sobrepor sua capacidade de pensar. Cada ataque de Takuki parecia resvalar na beyblade adversária, empurrando o coala para outra direção sem causar nenhum dano, uma espécie de escudo escorregadio agia na beyblade.

- Aquele líquido! – Exclamou Emy, levantando-se para que Ann também pudesse ouvi-la. – É isso que causa os escorregões! Ann, você precisa achar um jeito de sobrepor isso!

Os ataques do coala cessaram. Os WATB estavam todos emersos em seus próprios pensamentos, criando estratégia cada vez mais mirabolantes para vencer. Quando percebeu que a adversária não atacaria tão cedo, Johnny decidiu que era sua vez de partir para a ofensiva, apesar dos protestos dos outros membros de sua equipe.

A solução imediatamente brotou na cabeça de Ann. Os ataques de Johnny também resvalavam na beyblade da garota. Era só uma questão de tempo, ela precisava posicionar sua beyblade no lugar certo para que seu plano funcionasse.

- Então é isso. – Disse Fran, agora realmente calma. Os outros WATB não pareciam ter entendido o porque da mudança de comportamento da fera-bit e de Ann. – O tal líquido lubrificante é uma potente defesa, mas é completamente inútil para o ataque. Imagino que a estratégia deles era acabar com a luta sem ter que atacar, fazendo o oponente gastar sua energia à toa.

- Acho que eu sei qual é o plano de Ann! – Exclamou Emy ao ver Takuki chegando perigosamente perto da borda da arena, aparentemente levado pela beyblade de Johnny.

O grito de triunfo de Emy quando a beyblade vermelha saiu da arena após um ataque impensado que a fez escorregar para fora provou que a loira estava certa. Ann havia calculado a posição que deveria ficar para que o golpe de seu oponente acabasse levando-o para fora sem que ela tivesse que atacar. O primeiro round era dos WATB.

- Ih, será que ela aceita sair comigo depois da luta? – Perguntou William ao ver a adversária de John no próximo round. Seu sorriso era sem dúvida encantador, ainda mais realçado por seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Mas a pele tão branca quanto a de um cadáver e o cabelo preto escorrido acabava mudando a opinião da maioria das pessoas.

- Cara, você 'tá realmente desesperado! – Exclamou Takashi, segurando o riso.

- Podem deixar que eu vou tirar esse sorriso da cara dela! – Exclamou John, levantando-se e indo para a arena. Com a ordem do juiz, as duas beyblades foram lançadas.

O líder dos WATB planejava começar logo uma sucessão de ataques em massa, quase como sua irmã, mas seus planos mudaram quando ele olhou de relance para a garota. O que era para ser uma olhada rápida acabou se tornando um pesadelo. Uma vez com os olhos fixos naquele sorriso, John não conseguia mais desviar o olhar. Não porque era bonito, mas porque era irritante, um tormento, um verdadeiro pesadelo. Aquele sorriso estava deixando John nervoso e desconcentrado, Takk aos poucos perdia a força.

- Ah, não! John! – Exclamaram Emy e Fran ao mesmo tempo com uma voz um tanto quanto aguda.

- Ah, não! Meus tímpanos! – Exclamou Takashi em resposta com a mesma voz fina e cortante, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos em sinal de dor. – Eu vou morrer! Vou ficar surdo! E é tudo culpa de vocês!

- Querem parar de criancices! Meu irmão precisa de ajuda! – O que Ann fala é lei. Os três calaram-se de súbito. A australiana, no entanto, não pareceu perceber o efeito de suas palavras. Ela estava ocupada demais indo de encontro ao irmão.

- Meus pêsames, John. – Sussurrou William enquanto tirava o boné que usava e o colocava junto ao peito, baixando a cabeça. – Foi muito bom ter você como líder da equipe.

Takashi a princípio não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, embora tivesse uma suspeita. Emy ao seu lado também baixava a cabeça e começava a murmurar algo semelhante a uma oração. E não deu outra. Ann cutucou o ombro do irmão delicadamente para chamar sua atenção:

- John, maninho, olha para cá por favor! – Sua voz estava incrivelmente doce e suave, quase como a da Ann que ficava de cama. Mas John, sofrendo com o sorriso da adversária, não se virou. Ficando cada vez mais parecida com um tomate, Ann tentou chamar o garoto novamente. – John, sou eu, sua adorável irmãzinha Ann quem está chamando. – Sua voz também foi ficando um pouco mais áspera. – Faça o favor de _virar para cá um instante!_

- Agora não dá, garota, não me enche. Não 'tá vendo que eu estou no meio de uma luta?

Regra básica para uma convivência sem muitos danos morais e físicos com Ann Willians: _Nunca _diga "não" para ela quando ela está em suas três semanas mensais de TPM, ou as conseqüências serão catastróficas. Provavelmente a luta fez John esquecer essa regra, e o preço a pagar não seria daqueles em liquidação.

Keiko fechou os olhos de Takashi para que ele não visse a cena. Ann, agora vermelha da cabeça aos pés e soltando fumaça por todos os orifícios possíveis da cabeça, deu um forte puxão no ombro do irmão, forçando-o a ficar finalmente de frente para ela. Com uma cara mais assustadora que vilão de filme de terror, ela esbravejou algo que, pelo contexto, devia ser "COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO!", mas que não pode ter o significado totalmente apurado devido à grande velocidade da fala, quantidade de saliva expelida e a altura simplesmente fora dos padrões de volume que o ouvido humano podia suportar. Para finalizar o espetáculo, Ann entrelaçou as mãos fazendo seus dedos estalarem, levantou a mão direita acima da cabeça, tomou impulso, girou os quadris e fez o que tinha ido fazer naquele lugar.

Tudo que foi possível ver foi John caindo a centímetros da arena com uma grande marca vermelha e inchada de mão em sua bochecha esquerda. Ele estava completamente tonto, um pouco fora de si, e sorria para diabos da Tasmânia imaginários que rodavam acima de sua cabeça com os olhos girando.

- O showzinho de vocês já acabou? – Perguntou Ághata, a adversária de John, em algum ponto entre o espanto e a diversão. Continuava sorrindo.

- Ah, acho que já. – John foi esperto o suficiente dessa vez para olhar primeiro para a irmã, já sentada no banco, cujo olhar dizia "estou pronta para fazer tudo de novo". – Takk, hora de acabar com a luta! Sorria e mostre seus lindos dentes para essa garota!

Nem mesmo o óleo escorregadio foi capaz de resistir à fúria do diabo da Tasmânia de John. A beyblade de Ághata foi quebrada em pedaços, cada um deles com muitas marcas de dentes.

- Ninguém meche com John Willians! Ainda mais depois do Super Golpe Dor-Revigorante de Ann Willians! – Riu-se o líder, já com a beyblade de volta em suas mãos. Mesmo com a bochecha do tamanho aproximado de uma maçã, ele conseguia sorrir largamente. Suas mãos estavam em sua cintura numa pose de Peter Pan que lhe davam certa imponência.

John voltou para o banco da equipe saltitando. A primeira reação de William, Emy e Takashi foi se afastar, John estava ainda mais apavorante que sua adversária com aquela "tatuagem" de mão na cara. O líder logo encarou Ann. O clima sugeria que eles começassem a brigar ou que John fosse fazer um escândalo, mas ele apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão para a garota, dizendo:

- Obrigado, Ann. Acho que não teria saído daquela armadilha sozinho.

- De nada, maninho! Sabe que pode contar comigo! – Ann apertou a mão do irmão, sorrindo também. – É por isso que eu sou a irmã mais velha!

Depois que esse inexplicável momento de união entre os irmãos num período de TPM, era hora de decidir quem lutaria no próximo round. Keiko não hesitou em mandar William para a arena, mas o garoto tinha algo a dizer:

- Eu acho que quem devia lutar é a Emy. Ela não teve um bom começo, estava nervosa por causa da estréia e tudo mais. Acho que agora que já ganhamos mesmo e não corremos risco de cair fora, seria uma boa oportunidade para ela mostrar do que realmente é capaz.

- Pois é, né? Quem diria… Até mesmo nos lugares mais improváveis é possível encontrar resquícios de inteligência humana! – Exclamou Takashi, zombando do amigo. – É um achado da ciência, minha gente! A prova de que até mesmo o mais obtuso dos humanos é capaz de juntar duas frases com sentido de vez em quando!

- Mas, eu? Vocês têm certeza mesmo que querem isso? – Perguntou Emy, o medo invadindo-a pouco a pouco.

- Vamos considerar isso da seguinte maneira, Emy querida: – Começou Ann, imitando as dondocas da alta sociedade quando falam sobre seus diamantes comprados por seus pretendentes ou retratos que os pintores famosos vão pintar sobre suas festas de dois milhões de dólares. – Queremos que você lute agora, e você vai. Caso você sinta alguma dificuldade e o nervosismo esteja tomando conta de você, eu vou lá e te ajudo do mesmo jeito que fiz com John. Então, pronta para a luta?

Diante de tão animador – leia intimidador – incentivo, Emy não teve como recuar. Tremendo levemente, pegou Tauik e subiu os degraus até a arena.

- Ela vai conseguir. – Constatou Ann quando a companheira quase deixou a beyblade cair ao tentar encaixá-la no lançador. Estava tão calma e tão certa de suas palavras que parecia alguém fazendo uma profecia.

- Prontos para o terceiro round? Três, dois, um, Go Shoot!

Ann estava certa. De alguma maneira, Emy sentiu todo seu nervosismo ser lançado longe junto com sua beyblade. Talvez fosse o discurso ameaçador da amiga, talvez fosse o olhar confiante de todos ao seu redor, ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse curada da síndrome-do-nervosismo-agudo-em-estréia-de-campeonato , mas o fato é que ela agora se sentia muito mais forte, capaz de vencer essa luta. A águia bicolor da garota pedia para ser libertada e mostrar toda a sua força, queria apagar a última derrota da mente de todos, mostrar que aquilo era um pequeno deslize, não a verdadeira capacidade da garota.

"Faz muito tempo desde que eu me senti assim pela última vez!" – Lembrou-se Emy enquanto Tauik acertava a beyblade roxa escorregadia de Alex, seu adversário pequeno e ingênuo. A fera-bit estava tão determinada que seus ataques faziam efeito, mesmo contra todas as expectativas. – "A última vez que isso aconteceu foi quando eu passei para as semifinais do Torneio da Oceania, na luta que decidiu que eu devia enfrentar John. Foi essa força que me trouxe para os WATB, e é essa força que eu vou mostrar para a minha equipe".

A beyblade de Alex estava rachando aos poucos com o impacto dos ataques.

- Eu também sou forte! Tauik, ataque essa beyblade pela última vez! – Gritou Emy, sentindo toda sua força migrar para seu peão colorido. A beyblade adversária se partiu ao meio, era o fim da luta do dia.

Os Taichi correram para cumprimentar os amigos. Sem Ken por perto para discutir com Takashi, a volta para o hotel foi animada, lotada de risos e brincadeiras. As meninas, principalmente Rumiko, evitavam encarar John agora que sua bochecha parecia uma laranja arroxeada, dando a impressão de que ele havia pegado caxumba.

- Assim que chegarmos, você vai direto colocar gelo nessa coisa, senhor Willians. – Ordenou Keiko com sua autoridade de treinadora.

Dito e feito. Os WATB acompanharam o líder enquanto os Taichi saíram para procurar por Ken e Yuy-kun. Encontraram a dupla no terraço treinando. Ken estava suado e parecia cansado. Seus dedos estavam vermelhos e ele a toda hora colocava a mão no ombro direito, sinalizando certa dor. Duas beyblades lutavam sem arena definida, usando o chão como espaço para luta. Ao que parecia, Yuy-kun estava tentando fazer Ken aprimorar sua defesa atacando o garoto com seus mais potentes ataques a toda hora, sem dar folga para o garoto.

- Chega, Yuy-kun. Isso é o suficiente. – Implorou Ken, apoiado na parede para não cair. Estava arfando e suas pernas estavam perto de ceder. Fenrochi estava quase parando também, o último ataque do pégasus a mandou para bem longe de onde eles estavam.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que vemos aqui? – Interrompeu Toshihiro, sorrindo. – Parece que alguém conseguiu finalmente colocar alguma coisa de útil na cabeça do Ken, hein? Bom trabalho, Yuy-kun, estamos te devendo essa!

Yuy-kun murmurou alguma coisa inaudível para os outros, recolheu Fenhir e saiu sem olhar para os recém-chegados. Quando estava perto da porta, olhou uma última vez para Ken que, mesmo não podendo ver seus olhos, entendeu o que ele queria dizer e sorriu discretamente.

- Então, o que vocês andaram fazendo? – Perguntou Rumiko, enquanto recolhia a beyblade agora parada de Ken. Toshihiro ajudava o garoto a andar e eles vagarosamente seguiram atrás de Yuy-kun, rumo ao quarto dos garotos.

* * *

Na altura da janta, Ken já estava completamente normal. Ria, conversava, cantava, fazia piadas, tudo em um volume acima do aceitável pela maioria das pessoas. Os quatro Taichi estavam sentados na mesa e seguiam a deixa do amigo. Takashi estava sentado novamente com os WATB e também ria, conversava, cantava e fazia piadas em alto e bom som, como se competisse com o ex-companheiro. No entanto, na equipe neozelandesa William parecia ser o único disposto a tolerar tal nível de bagunça. Depois de algum tempo não conseguindo jantar em paz, Ann, John e Emy se mudaram para um lugar perto de Yuy-kun, do outro lado do restaurante. Os dois restantes continuaram com sua festa, e o barulho que eles faziam era incrivelmente alto para apenas uma dupla.

Quando todos estavam cheios até o esôfago e se preparavam para deixar o restaurante, Zanxam-sensei se levantou e pediu que todos a escutassem, pois ela tinha um comunicado a fazer:

- Bom, como eu falei com vocês anteriormente, a partir de agora e durante o tempo que vocês permanecer lutando nos torneios, eu realizarei avaliações no final de cada mês em cada disciplina. As referentes ao mês de maio se realizarão entre os dias vinte e seis e vinte e nove. Matemática, ciências, história, geografia, inglês e filosofia, além de japonês para os Taichi e mandarim para Urameshi-kun e Yadate-kun serão as disciplinas avaliadas. Na sexta-feira, dia trinta de maio, haverá uma avaliação prática de educação física com medalhas. Estudem bastante, o conteúdo já foi praticamente todo dado.

A professora deixou o restaurante logo em seguida, deixando para trás seus alunos atônitos e preocupados. Emy e Satsuki correram para o quarto ansiosas para preparar um programa de estudo e revisão. Quando Rumiko e Ann se juntaram a elas mais tarde, as CDFs haviam planejado não só seus próprios horários, como também o das companheiras. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto elas explicavam para as amigas como sua tabela maluca e lotada até a última célula da folha funcionava. Foi uma longa noite no quarto das meninas.

O restaurante aos poucos foi se esvaziando. Toshihiro, John e William não demoraram a voltar para o quarto também, discutindo como deveriam conciliar os treinos com os estudos a partir daquele momento. Takashi deixou o restaurante à contra-gosto, mandado por sua mãe, que não queria que o filho dormisse muito tarde. A cena rendeu muitas risadas a Ken, ver Takashi sendo tratado como um bebê ao mesmo tempo que tenta recusar tal tratamento era uma das coisas que constava na sua lista de "Os dez mais: Da depressão à risadas.". Por fim, Yuy-kun e Ken acabaram ficando a sós no lugar.

- Hey, Yuy-kun. Obrigado por não contar nada a eles. – Disse Ken, se aproximando e sentando na mesma mesa do líder de sua equipe, que incrivelmente não fazia menção de querer sair daquele lugar rapidamente.

- Eu já te disse, Urashima-kun. Não fique achando que eu sou bonzinho ou coisa assim. Eu só estou de te encobertando porque os assuntos dessa equipe idiota não me dizem respeito.

- Certo, certo… - O tom de voz de Ken deixava claro que não era exatamente nisso que ele acreditava. – Foi realmente difícil fingir aquele cansaço todo quando eles chegaram. Você calculou bem. Eu achei que dez minutos de lutinhas não fossem o suficiente. Sou um bom ator, não sou?

- Você exagerou. Não precisava de tudo aquilo para convencê-los de que havia passado o tempo todo treinando.

- Ah, mas eu gosto de impressionar. Exagerar, como você diz. Faz meu tipo.

- Exagere demais e será descoberto. Usar a cabeça de vez em quando não mata, viu?

- Muito engraçado. – Houve uma pausa em que nenhum dos dois falou, apenas se encararam. Durante esse tempo, Ken teve a estranha sensação de que Yuy-kun estava lendo sua mente, sabia exatamente o que se passava dentro dele, embora fosse impossível saber o que ele pensava sobre isso. A expressão do líder japonês era ilegível, indecifrável. A franja cobrindo os olhos tornava tudo ainda mais misterioso.

"Koichi Yuy, um homem cheio de mistérios!" – Pensou Ken antes de levantar-se e dirigir-se ao seu quarto. Seu plano estava indo muito bem, quase tudo estava pronto. A humilhação que faria Takashi passar seria muito maior do que a dele, o "Anão de Jardim" estava destinado a passar por maus bocados no fim de semana. Com esse pensamento, um sorriso malicioso acompanhou Ken até mesmo durante seus sonhos noturnos recheados de vingança.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo..._

_Crise nos Taichi. Será que eles vão superar isso e se unir a tempo da final? Ou a separaçaõ será definitiva? E quanto à vingança de Ken? O que será que ele planeja?Fiquem vocês com a curiosidade, eu não conto..._

_Meu humor estava bem melhor ao escrever esse capítulo, acho que ele ficou melhor do que o anterior. TAlvez isso tenha a ver com o fato de que eu fiquei escutando uma das sinfonias do Beethoven enquanto escrevia, música clássica aumenta minha inspiração. Ainda não é exatamente o que eu queria, mas serve..._

_Eu fiz questão de postar um capítulo hoje porque é aniversário de um dos personagens. Muitos não devem lembrar, mas Felipe da Silva, o brasileiro que enfrentou Rumiko e Toshihiro nas semifinais do TOrneio Japonês está fazendo dezesseis anos hoje. E daqui a uma semana é a vez do irmão mais velho do Toshihiro, o Hehashiro. Ele vai fazer vinte... Que velho! E nesses vinte anos ele... bom, agora não é o momento. Quem sabe daqui a dois meses..._

_Eu sou meio que "viciado" em datas de aniversário. Meu calendário está cheio de anotações de aniversários de vários personagens de vários animes e até de Harry Potter. Segundo o que está escrito nele, de hoje até o fim do mês tem o aniversário do FElipe e do Sasuke (de Naruto, eu adoro o cara) hoje, dia 23 de julho, do Kazuki Sorimachi de Captain Tsubasa (ou Super CAmpeões como ficou no Brasil), dia 26, de uma outra personagem minha que eu criei para uma história antiga chamada Yukiko Himura dia 27, de Tsubasa Ozora (Captain Tsubasa também) dia 28, Hehashito dia trinta e Harry Potter dia 31. INútil isso, não é? Mas de qualquer jeito é um vício. _

_Acho que outra coisa que fez subir meu entusiasmo foi que eu finalmente terminei de desenhar todos os personagens da fic. Não vou dizer agora quem são, mas posso dizer que ao todo, juntando com a segunda fase, são quarenta e quatro. Demorei um tempão pra fazer todos, sendo que alguns eu vou ter que fazer de novo porque ficaram muito feios. Eu vou tentar fazer uma espécie de mini-livro com as "fotos" dos personagens e o simbolo da equipe. _

_Eu vou tentar ainda colocar mais um capítulo antes de quarta-feira, mas naõ posso prometer nada. Na quarta eu vou junto com a minha mãe para uma conferência sobre Abordagem Centrada na Pessoa (não me perguntem o que é, é um tipo de técnica usada por psicólogos, pra resumir, mas se for pra contar tudo... Creio que fico aqui até amanhã escrevendo) em Warwik ou coisa assim, uma cidadezinha da INglaterra que não tem aeroporto. Eu volto pra casa no domingo, então o fim de semana não vai ter nenhuma atualizaçaõ. _

_Agora respondendo os reviews:_

_**Kaina Granger: **É, eu tenho o mesmo problema. NUnca sei como escrever um review descente. Mas enquanto você continuar mandando já tá bom. Não esquenta. E se você estiver achando que eu estou tentando te ignorar por naõ estar mais falando com você no messenger, isso não é verdade. O que acontece é que eu estou tentando dormir um pouco mais cedo para acordar mais cedo e aproveitar mais o dia, principalmente agora com essa conferência vindo. Eu sei que vou ter que acordar cedo por lá, então já estou me acostumando. _

_**littledark: **Pena que você ainda naõ teve a chance de comprar o livro, é muito bom mesmo. Eu vou tentar naõ te decepcionar com a vingança do Ken, mas acho que ela ainda vai demorar um pouco pra chegar. Crise de auto-estima é uma fase que todo escritor deve passar, eu acredito, assim quando ele volta, volta ainda melhor. Pelo menos é isso que eu espero. _

_Eu estava mesmo mal no último capítulo. A prova disso é que esqueci de pedir pelos reviews, mas não dessa vez:_

_MANDEM REVIEWS!_

_James Hiwatari_


	21. Desavenças

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**DESAVENÇAS**

15 de maio, quinta-feira. Luta dos Taichi.

Outro café da manhã tenso. Os Taichi esperavam por Takashi para saber se o garoto ia com eles na luta ou se ficava na arquibancada. Caso dissesse que ficava, estaria definitivamente deixando a equipe. Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki eram os mais aflitos, não queriam essa saída. Ken, ao contrário dos amigos, não dava sinais de se importar com a desintegração da equipe, agia como se Takashi nunca tivesse existido e comia tranqüilamente suas torradas com manteiga e suco de laranja.

A entrada do chinesinho ao restaurante foi acompanhada pelas duas equipes. Quando a porta se abriu, o início de uma briga entre Ann e John foi interrompido, Emy levantou os olhos do livro que lia, Toshihiro largou de súbito a trança e Satsuki quase deixou sua torrada cair no chão. Todos estavam agora olhando para ele enquanto andava em direção aos Taichi, acompanhado de sua mãe.

- Bom dia, Takashi! – Disseram os três Taichi ao mesmo tempo, tentando parecer animados e dissipar a tensão que os envolvia.

- Bom dia, gente! – Respondeu ele no mesmo tom. – Acho que a gente precisa conversar agora. – Era isso que os Taichi mais temiam. Se Takashi os estava chamando, isso significava que as notícias não eram boas.

- Diga. – Assentiu Toshihiro, tentando não desviar o olhar e nem se mostrar muito desanimado. Ele era o que estava obtendo mais sucesso nessa tentativa. Rumiko e Satsuki já não encaravam mais o garoto.

- Aqui não. Tem gente que não merece ouvir. – Os olhos de Takashi voltaram-se para Ken com uma expressão assustadora. O garoto deu de ombros, para ele era até melhor ficar de fora, não queria ver suas amigas desesperadas nem os olhares que o declaravam culpado pela situação.

- Como quiser. – Concordou Toshihiro, sem conseguir disfarçar o desânimo. Rumiko e Satsuki os seguiram quando os chineses foram até o quarto de Takashi. Com a porta já fechada, a conversa podia finalmente começar.

- Pois é, pessoal… Quem diria que eu estaria fazendo uma coisa dessas… – Takashi também não estava muito contente, sua fala magoaria pessoas com as quais ele havia se divertido muito, e uma delas mais do que todas. Falava devagar, como se o tempo pudesse amenizar a situação. – Foi muito divertido até aqui, sabem. Principalmente quando ganhamos o Torneio Asiático. Até aquele momento, eu diria que nada pudesse um dia me fazer dizer o que eu vou dizer agora. – Queria usar de todo seu talento para fazer aquilo o menos doloroso possível, pensava muito bem antes de abrir a boca. – Eu tenho agora uma razão muito forte para querer continuar nos Taichi, e uma também muito forte que me faz querer sair. Enquanto que, nos WATB, existem duas razões para que eu queira entrar, uma delas também muito forte, e uma para que eu não entre.

- Então você… - Era Satsuki. Takashi desviou o olhar dela e encarou o chão. Lágrimas começavam a se formar nos olhos de ambos, assim como de Rumiko. Toshihiro estava de olhos fechados.

- Eu decidi ficar nos WATB. – Um peso saiu de sua consciência, embora um ainda maior tenha entrado. – Por favor, não fiquem com raiva de mim, mas eu acho que assim será melhor pra nós. Uma equipe desunida não pode ganhar nada, e eu gostaria muito de ver vocês ganharem o campeonato mundial.

- Takashi, nós…

- "Vamos sentir sua falta" ? – Completou o pequeno chinês, agora voltando a sorrir. Seus agora ex-companheiros de equipe também sorriram ao ouvir isso. – Ah, eu sei que vão! Quem é que resiste aos meus encantos?

Ken pôde confirmar suas suspeitas quando viu seus amigos reentrando no restaurante. Takashi juntou-se a sua mãe e sua nova equipe sem nem ao menos olhar para a mesa onde ele estava sentado.

- Então o Ratinho de Laboratório foi-se de vez? – Perguntou ele, só pelo prazer de ouvir isso saindo da boca de um dos Taichi.

- Um sonho pra você, não? – Perguntou Satsuki, com os olhos ainda um pouco vermelhos. – Pois fique sabendo que é exatamente o que você está pensando, justamente do jeito que você está pensando, pela razão que você está pensando. E me surpreende muito o fato que você pensa.

A loira não conseguia mais ficar naquele lugar. Não conseguia mais encarar Ken. Takashi havia saído da equipe dizendo que isso os faria ficar mais unidos, mas tudo que ela conseguia fazer agora era culpar Ken e sentir raiva do garoto por isso, provocando outro conflito interno. Ela saiu do restaurante o mais rápido que pôde, novamente com lágrimas escorrendo. Rumiko foi atrás dela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Não conseguia sentir raiva de Ken por causa disso, muito menos de Takashi. Achava que os dois tinham igual parcela de culpa.

- Ótimo, agora somos só nós, os verdadeiros Taichi. O Parasita de Paramécio entrou no time sem mais nem menos e agora saiu sem mais nem menos também, isso prova o quanto ele é leal. – Comentou Ken, encostando-se na cadeira e se espreguiçando como se nada tivesse acontecido na equipe.

- Nem sempre as pessoas deixam uma equipe porque elas querem ou por uma questão de lealdade, Ken. E é melhor tomar muito cuidado com o que diz se não quiser provocar outra saída no time. – Respondeu Toshihiro com a voz áspera, fazendo uma alusão à sua saída dos Blue Fish. Ele era o que mais entendia a decisão de Takashi.

Dizendo isso, o garoto trançado deixou o restaurante também, sem se atrever a olhar novamente para o japonês.

- Ótimo, façam o que quiserem. Agora falta muito pouco, muito pouco. – E Ken deixou o restaurante também.

* * *

Agradável não era exatamente a palavra certa para se descrever a aula de Zanxam-sensei naquele dia. Ken estava visivelmente mais feliz, a toda hora fazia alguma gracinha ou soltava uma piada sem graça. Mas nenhum de seus companheiros de time tinha ânimo para rir. Para piorar, Ann estava mais estressada do que nunca, e quase fez do japonês sua nova vítima de seus punhos de aço. Depois de um verdadeiro pandemônio que foi o período em sala de aula, sair para o ginásio e lutar era uma recompensa mais do que bem vinda.

Os adversários dos Taichi eram os Three Sky, um time das Ilhas Marshall. Yuy-kun mandou Ken lutar primeiro, já que nenhum de seus colegas parecia disposto a falar com ele. Com sua principal torcida calada, Ken se preparou para enfrentar Skyter Starke, uma menina que não tinha mais do que cinco anos, usava um vestido simples, totalmente branco, e parecia ser a reprodução exata das estátuas dos anjos das igrejas da época barroca.

O anjo era na verdade um diabo, como ela logo mostrou em seus ataques impiedosos e cheios de fúria. Sua beyblade dourada "graciosamente" tentava arrancar pedaços do anel de ataque de Fenrochi a cada investida. O som do choque das duas beyblades se tornava cada vez mais alto, assim como os gritos do narrador. Na arquibancada, Takashi cruzava os dedos dentro do bolso do moletom para que Ken perdesse.

Apesar dos gritos do narrador e dos torcedores na arquibancada, Ken estava achando essa luta muito silenciosa. As beyblades estavam quase se destroçando, a multidão gritava como louca, um ruído irritante saía do microfone do narrador quase ininterruptamente devido a freqüência com que forçava a voz além da conta. E ainda assim tudo parecia tão quieto… Alguma coisa estava faltando.

Não foi difícil descobrir o que estava errado. Bastou uma olhada para trás para Ken perceber o quanto seus amigos faziam falta naquela hora. Estavam todos tão brabos com ele que se recusavam a fazer torcida. Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki agora imitavam a postura de Yuy-kun, braços cruzados em frente ao peito e expressão séria, embora os três tivessem um olhar vago. Somente naquele momento Ken percebeu o quanto a equipe tinha sido afetada pela saída de seu rival.

"E é tudo culpa minha…" – Ele não pôde deixar de pensar. Mas logo mudou de idéia. Esse era um motivo a mais para querer cumprir sua vingança, para odiar mais o rival, querer vê-lo humilhado. Um pouco mais feliz pensando no que estava planejando para Takashi, voltou sua atenção para a luta e sorriu para a adversária. Apesar de tantos ataques, choques e tentativas de quebra-quebra, Fenrochi não havia sofrido um único arranhão.

- Eu sinto muito. – Disse ele, sem ser realmente sincero. Na fala seguinte, Fenrochi já havia atacado e expulsado a beyblade adversária da arena. – Mais sorte da próxima vez.

Nenhum dos Taichi lhe cumprimentou após a vitória, mas ele já esperava por isso. Não fez nenhum comentário também enquanto Toshihiro e Satsuki, bem mais animados do que estavam há poucos minutos, torciam para Rumiko enquanto ela se preparava para enfrentar Skyla Starke.

"Isso, me ignorem, me odeiem. Façam tudo pelo Limpador de Tubo de Ensaio. Porque logo, logo, ele vai precisar de toda a pena que vocês tiverem disponível."

Skyla também não parecia ser um oponente desafiador. Sua barriga de hipopótamo saía para fora de sua camisa curta, caindo por cima da bermuda do garoto como uma grande massa mole de pão que ainda não foi assado, ficando ainda mais nojento com o suor que escorria por seu corpo. A cada movimento que fazia, o acumulado de gordura se agitava freneticamente. E sua expressão deixava dúvidas quanto ao fato de ele ter algum cérebro.

Rumiko poderia ter ganhado a luta facilmente se não estivesse tão ocupada pensando na equipe. Takashi e Ken acabaram indiretamente sendo os responsáveis pela sua falta de concentração que acabou levando os Taichi a uma inesperada derrota no segundo round. Rumiko nem sequer olhava para as beyblades na arena, seu olhar estava perdido, indiferente, seu mente vagava entre as várias brigas da dupla. Ela nem sequer percebeu que a luta havia acabado.

- Rumiko, a luta acabou. – Anunciou um Toshihiro anormalmente sério ao lado dela. Ele estava com Fenki em sua mão direita apontando para a dona. Fenku estava pronto para a luta na mão esquerda do chinês. – Tome aqui Fenki e volte para o banco.

A primeira vista Toshihiro parecia muito brabo, sério, quase como Yuy-kun, mas uma olhada mais atenta revelava que isso não passava de fachada. Ele entendia a situação da companheira, e por alguma razão ainda desconhecida por ele, não conseguia ficar brabo com Rumiko. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que perderia uma luta por um motivo bobo, ele sabia, mas tinha que manter as aparências. Sua experiência no beyblade praticamente lhe dava o posto de vice-líder dos Taichi, então ele era o responsável pela árdua tarefa de dar certos sermões.

"Ah, logo eu pra dar bronca! A Satsuki é muito melhor do que eu… Ah, _shikata ga nai, né…_ ¹"

Satsuki encarou Rumiko com um olhar também severo quando ela chegou ao banco, e logo começou uma _verdadeira _falação interminável carregada de lições. Toshihiro estava certo, afinal. Ken olhava a cena divertido e Yuy-kun parecia olhar para algum ponto nas arquibancadas, aparentemente alheio a tudo que acontecia ao redor da equipe.

A beyblade de Skyfe Starke, o líder da equipe, tinha um anel de ataque a normalmente grande, o que dificultava a aproximação de Fenku. O leviatã ficou a maior parte da luta evitando entrar em contato com a outra beyblade, ou as conseqüências podiam ser catastróficas. O líder dos Three Sky tinha uma aparência intimidadora, e usava disso para tentar assustar Toshihiro durante a luta. Para seu azar, estava lidando com o mais paciente e difícil de se intimidar entre os asiáticos. Suas táticas não surtiram efeito.

"Caramba, mas que cara mais idiota! Só mais um pouquinho agora e eu…"

Toshihiro não conseguiu se controlar e soltou um grande bocejo, deixando Skyfe ainda mais irritado. Ele começou a dar socos nas próprias mãos, como se desafiasse Toshihiro a mostrar o que sabia. Foi seu pior erro. O chinês invocou o Tufão Submarino e a beyblade de Skyfe foi varrida para longe da arena. Toshihiro garantiu a classificação dos Taichi.

Ken quase foi ao encontro de Toshihiro quando ele voltou para junto da equipe, novamente sorrindo, mas se lembrou que agora todos estavam brabos com ele e resolveu voltar para o hotel sozinho. Quando estava quase na porta, viu que os WATB e Takashi estavam cumprimentando sua equipe pela vitória, e todos estavam muito felizes. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Takashi por um momento e o ódio pareceu fluir de um para o outro como se estivesse numa auto-estrada em alta velocidade.

- Definitivamente eu não sei o que eles vêem naquele moleque...

* * *

Ken foi o último a deixar o restaurante na hora da janta, mas não porque comeu demais, ele na verdade quase não encostou na pouca comida que colocou no prato. Estava ansioso demais. Seus olhos atentos giravam de seus companheiros para a mesa dos WATB. Ele precisava ficar sozinho para poder começar a pôr em prática seu plano de vingança. Sábado era o grande dia, e até lá havia muita coisa a ser feita.

Ele começou a trabalhar logo que seus amigos sumiram da cozinha. Tirou da mochila que levava consigo um bloco de papel cartão, canetas coloridas e uma tesoura e começou a escrever, cortar, sempre imaginando como Takashi reagiria. Sua mente agora agia livremente, sem nenhum impedimento para suas idéias sem nexo. Era exatamente com elas que estava contando.

Ele demorou pelo menos uma hora para terminar todos os cartões. A pilha que se formou era gigante, bagunçada e lotada de um pouco do mais louco que a mente de Ken tinha para mostrar. O passo seguinte era arranjar um balde pesado e resistente, onde fosse possível colocar bastante coisas dentro. Ele caminhou por todo o hotel até achar a área onde os empregados deixavam as coisas de limpeza. Usou Fenrochi para abrir o armário e escolher o balde, depois colocou todos os seus cartões dentro dele e rumou para o quarto. Pretendia esconder as coisas em baixo da cama. Os últimos detalhes só podiam ser arrumados no dia seguinte, por hora ele podia descansar.

* * *

_¹ - "Não tem jeito mesmo..."_

_

* * *

Mais um capítulo postado... E bem a tempo antes da minha viagem!_

Não dá pra ficar enrolando muito, estamos numa cerca correria. Temos que estar no aeroporto quinze para às seis, agora são duas e quinze, as malas estão começando a serem arrumadas e a minha mãe ainda tem que terminar de fazer um negócio no computador.

Esse capítulo ficou meio curto em parte porque eu estava com pressa para postar alguma coisa antes da viagem e em parte porque o próximo assunto (a vingança do Ken) vai levar um capítulo inteiro e eu naõ queria ficar enrolando páginas com coisas inúteis, já fiz isso com capítulos inteiros (tá bom, não é pra tanto...).

Como é que vão ficar os Taichi agora que são apenas cinco estão correndo o risco de ficar em apenas quatro? Será que eles vão superar a crise e voltar a se entender? Ou a briga entre Ken e Takashi vai acabar pondo um fim na equipe e no sonho de ganhar o Campeonato Mundial?

Eu até tenho a resposta, mas sou mau e não vou dizer...

"A vingança de Ken" já está escrito, mas eu sóvou postar na volta, pravocês aproveitarem um pouco esse clima meio pesado. Eu atéontem não tinha idéia do que fazer nessa vingança, acreditem ou não (u.u).Mas acordeihoje de manhã com um estalo e a idéia nasceu.Eu não acho que ficou muitoruim,na verdade. Até que dá pra aceitar. Foi divertido escrever. Quem conhece o temperamento do Ken sabe porque.

Vou responder os reviews no próximo capítulo. Agora é melhor eu sair. Tem coisas que eu preciso fazer antes desair de casa.

E parabéns Hehashiro pelos seus vinte anos, já que eu não vou postar nadano dia. Queria poder dizer como eledeve estar agora nesse aniversário, mas não sou estraga surpresas.

Quase esqueci...

DEIXEM REVIEWS! Críticas boas, ruins, sugestões, opiniões, eu quero saber o que vocês pensam sobre a história pra ver se consigo melhorar um pouco...

Bomfim de semana, boa leitura e até segunda-feira,

James Hiwatari


	22. A vingança de Ken

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**A VINGANÇA DE KEN**

17 de maio, sábado. Café da manhã no restaurante do hotel.

- Vocês perceberam que os garçons andam mais agitados que o normal? –Perguntou Toshihiro ao ser quase atingido por um copo de suco de tomate derrubado por um, garçom apressado.

- Me pergunto o que será que aconteceu… – Divagou Satsuki, já deixando seus instintos de garota curiosa tomarem conta de sua mente. Tudo que mais queria agora era uma brecha para perguntar a um deles qual era o problema.

- Vai ver eles estão a ponto de serem demitidos. – Opinou Ken. Ao contrário dos outros, não estava nenhum pouco curioso com o fato. Apesar de sua voz soar calma e sem interesse, era possível perceber certo nervosismo por algum motivo.

- Ah, espero que não seja isso… Já imaginou como vamos ficar sem garçons aqui no restaurante? – Perguntou Rumiko, mostrando sua costumeira cara de medo. – Ela encarou Ken por algum tempo, e sua expressão apavorada mudou para curiosa. – Tem alguma coisa errada, Ken?

- Errada? Comigo? Não, claro que não, Rumiko! Imagine, é impressão sua, não tem nada de errado comigo! É…

- Já ouviram falar que aqueles que mais negam são os que querem confirmar? – Perguntou Toshihiro, aproximando-se do rosto do companheiro com pose de interrogador do FBI.

- Ah, eu acho que já vou indo. Terminei meu café, e pretendo estar fora daqui quando os garçons sumirem! Até mais!

Ken foi embora quase correndo, provavelmente seguindo o caminho de seu quarto sem olhar novamente para trás.

- Ele finge muito mal, não? – Perguntou Satsuki para seus dois amigos que restavam na mesa.

- Muito.

* * *

"Bom, é agora ou nunca. Preciso aproveitar enquanto estão todos lá no café da manhã e os quartos estão vazios. Se tudo der certo, o Ratinho de Laboratório vai ser o primeiro a voltar, e vai cair direitinho na minha armadilha." – Pensou Ken enquanto tirava uma corda longa e grossa de sua mochila, junto com várias frutas, verduras, bolos e outras comidas que havia roubado da cozinha. Ao contrário de seus amigos, ele sabia exatamente o que havia deixado os garçons daquele jeito durante o café. 

Ele em seguida encheu o balde que já havia providenciado com farinha e arrumou os cartões em três pilhas de acordo com a cor das canetinhas que usara para escrever: verde, amarelo e vermelho. Deu uma rápida olhada no quarto para localizar a cadeira. Até aquele momento tudo estava saindo exatamente como planejado.

* * *

- Certo, então nos vemos daqui a meia hora para o treino. – Disse John, saindo da mesa acompanhado de William. Eles estavam cansados de discutir o que se passava com todos aqueles garçons atrapalhados. Ann e Emy pareciam muito interessadas na conversa, e Takashi as acompanhava para não ficar sem nada para fazer… 

- Vocês acham que isso vai acontecer sempre ou é só hoje?

- Eu imagino que se continuar vão ser todos demitidos. De um jeito ou de outro isso não vai durar muito.

… Até que também perdeu a paciência com o assunto, arranjando uma boa desculpa para sair da mesa:

- Bom, eu acho que vou indo também. Quero estar impecável para o meu primeiro treino em equipe, ou terei que me entender com uma fera chamada Keiko Takahashi mais tarde! – Disse ele, saltando da cadeira para o chão e derrubando sua almofada de estimação, forrada com uma capa azul com várias rapozinhas com roupa de banho, jogando golfe, mandando beijinhos ou fazendo gestos obscenos bordadas.

- Que estranho… O corredor está silencioso. A essa hora os Taichi estão se preparando para treinar, e sempre fazem um barulho infernal. – Observou Takashi enquanto passava próximo ao quarto dos meninos. A porta estava entreaberta, mas nenhum ruído saía de lá. Como ele não pretendia perder muito tempo olhando para a porta daquele quarto, logo virou-se para abrir a porta do seu. Ao entrar, percebeu um envelope no chão. – O que é isso? – Rasgou o envelope e encontrou uma carta escrita em inglês com letras tiradas de revistas. Mesmo sem saber de quem era a letra, os erros de ortografia deixaram claro para Takashi de onde ela tinha vindo.

_Diar Takashi,_

_You wil found me in the room next to you room waiting for you tere. Is taime for me revanje. Just go tere end we wil finish tis now. _

_You rival_

- Certo então, Ken. Se é isso que você quer, é isso que você terá. Mas não reclame se eu te humilhar de novo…

Dizendo isso, Takashi deu meia volta em direção ao quarto dos meninos. Agora entendia porque estava tudo tão tranqüilo. Empurrou a porta com um chute e entrou. Alguma coisa dura bateu em sua cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

O quarto destinado aos beybladers de sexo masculino se encheu de risadas escandalosas dignas de um maníaco. Ken ouviu o chute de Takashi e na mesma hora seu coração começou a palpitar de emoção e excitação. Se sua pequena brincadeira de boas-vindas funcionasse, seria mais fácil para ele segurar o rival com falta de hormônios de crescimento. Felizmente para ele tudo deu certo. Takashi abriu a porta rapidamente e o balde com farinha caiu direto em sua cabeça, tingindo-o de branco e o nocauteando. 

- Hahahahaha, que truque tão velho, você está me decepcionando, Takashi! – Um flash de pensamento repentino logo o fez mudar a fala – Bom, na verdade não, eu já imaginava que você fosse cair, se não, não teria feito isso, claro! – Ele parou de falar por um tempo, como se estivesse tentando se convencer do que dissera, verificando se havia alguma coisa a mais para ser dita. – É, claro. EU sou o melhor, EU é que sou o gênio que pensa em tudo, pois não… É, _gênio._

Ken voltou a rir enquanto pegava o corpo caído do garoto e o colocava sem dificuldades na cadeira, amarrando-o logo em seguida com a corda já posicionada.

- Ai, minha cabeça… Alguém anotou a placa do trem? – Takashi estava um pouco tonto, sua cabeça tinha um galo para acordá-lo pela manhã e sua visão estava turva, embora seus ouvidos continuassem funcionando perfeitamente.

- Eu não consegui ver direito, mas a frase do pára-choque dizia "Sai da frente, palhaço, que eu preciso de espaço."

Ao ouvir a voz de Ken, o cérebro de Takashi ativou uma espécie de alarme irritante que fica piscando luzes fosforescente e berrando a plenos pulmões, capaz de fazer até mesmo surdos e cegos perceberem sua presença. Esse era o mecanismo de auto-defesa do chinesinho, ativado sempre que algo realmente desagradável estava próximo. Takashi voltou ao normal e percebeu o estado em que se encontrava. E ele não ficou muito contente com isso.

– FOI VOCÊ, NÃO FOI? - Perguntou ele, gritando. Se estivesse com o dedo indicador livre, o teria apontado para o nariz do ex-colega de equipe. – SEU RETARDADO! ME TIRA DAQUI OU EU CHAMO A MINHA MÃE! VOCÊ VAI VER, SEU FILHO DUMA…

- Uh, que meda… - Interrompeu Ken, fazendo uma imitação cômica de garota assustada, assumindo logo em seguida um ar sério e quase imponente. – Pode chamar sua mãe, o Daitenji-san, o Yuy-kun, a Scotland Yard, o Bin Laden e até mesmo o Bush! Nenhum deles vai te tirar daqui enquanto eu não terminar com você.

- Se eu chamar o Bush com certeza não saio daqui… – Retrucou o chinesinho, revirando os olhos.Takashi até queria, mas não conseguia sentir medo do que Ken estava preparando para ele. Conhecia o garoto, sabia que ele não era capaz de nada muito grave e que envolvesse pensar demais. Na verdade, estava surpreso que ele tivesse pensado no truque velho das coisas que despencam do vão da porta. Nem mesmo o fato de estar amarrado numa cadeira coberto de farinha – Estava torcendo para que sua mãe fosse boazinha com ele quando descobrisse – totalmente indefeso o assustava.

- Bom, vamos começar logo, então. Eu imagino que você queira sair para treinar com sua equipe. Então quanto mais rápido começarmos, mais rápido terminaremos. – Ken estava provavelmente tentando imitar um torturador do exército ou alguém bem cruel, mas só conseguia chegar perto dos vilões de filmes de comédia. Provavelmente estava tentando engrossar sua voz, porém sua voz fina e histérica de garoto de onze anos permanecia imutável, no máximo um pouco mais desafinada que o normal. Estufou o peito e posicionou os braços cruzados ao lado do corpo, tentando se impor também fisicamente, mas ficando extremamente parecido com um chimpanzé com crise de identidade.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Perguntou Takashi, mas bem sucedido em sua interpretação de vítima apavorada do que Ken na sua de vilão malvado. Na verdade, sua voz estava igual a das mocinhas bonitas e histéricas que sempre são escolhidas para vítima nos filmes de Hollywood.

- Um joguinho. Posso dizer que foi inspirado no seu jogo. A vingança é melhor quando se usa as armas do inimigo. – Ken começou a andar em volta da cadeira, fazendo poses estranhas como se estivesse no concurso de "Mister Músculo" – Só que ao invés de palavras, eu usarei mímica. Tenho aqui – e apanhou uma das pilhas de cartões, aproveitando para mostrar seu osso do braço, muito mais evidente que os músculos – alguns cartões com frases tipo "dirigindo um elefante" "tentando se livrar de tudo ingerido nas últimas duas semanas" e por aí vai. Eu vou fazer mímica e você tem que adivinhar exatamente o que está no cartão. Quando você acertar, pode sair. Simples, não? – Completou, sorrindo como garoto propaganda de pasta de dente "Seus dentes muito mais brancos e brilhantes".

- É, me parece bem simples. – Concordou Takashi, desejando ter uma câmera filmadora em mãos e gravar o show de comédia do amigo – Algo típico de você. Mas também é típico de você ter alguma coisa a mais por trás de tudo isso. Fale o que mais vai acontecer.

- Muito bem, agora vem a parte divertida. É por isso que você está amarrado. Pra não fugir. Atrás de mim, eu tenho algumas frutas suculentas, alguns tomates, uns bolos, umas caudas de sorvete, todos esperando para encontrar seu fim num certo Filhote de Minhoca. A cada resposta errada que você der, eu vou ter o imenso prazer em te lambuzar com um deles, e caso você desista de adivinhar o que está no cartão, vai levar uma lambida! Ou talvez uma daquelas tortas gigantescas direto no cabelo…

- Você é louco! – Exclamou Takashi. Agora sim ele estava assustado, mas não por causa de Ken. A imagem de sua mãe com seu pesado tamanco de madeira em uma mão e uma escova de lavar a privada em outra eram suficientes talvez para apavorar até Yuy-kun nessas circunstâncias.

- Louco por vingança! – Respondeu o japonês, com os olhos faiscando de excitação. – Então vamos começar a festa. Vou te dar uma fácil pra começar. – Ele tirou um cartão com tinha verde da pilha da esquerda e sorriu ao ler. Depois de alguns segundos começou a mímica.

Ken começou a andar para trás desajeitadamente ao mesmo tempo em que ritmadamente, numa dança inconfundível, pelo menos para Takashi.

- Essa é fácil! É o Michael Jackson!

- Esse é o seu palpite? – Perguntou Ken, tentando parecer ofendido.

- É. – Respondeu o baixinho, totalmente certo e orgulhoso por acertar logo na primeira tentativa.

- E a resposta está… E… E… Errada! Pior pra você! Hahaha! – Ken apanhou um tomate da pilha em cima de sua cama e jogou na camisa de Takashi, que era branca mesmo antes da farinha. – Melhor tentar de novo!

Takashi ficou um tempo pensativo. Como não era o Michael Jackson? É claro que era o Michael Jackson. Ken devia estar mentindo para ele. Ele tentou protestar, mas o japonês jurou que mostraria o cartão quando ele acertasse a resposta e ameaçou responder a esse protesto do mesmo jeito que respondia às respostas erradas. O chinesinho tentou "Pessoas na tela da tv em filme rebobinado", "Competição de quem anda mais rápido ao contrário" e "Louco varrido que resolveu dar marcha a ré" antes de entregar os pontos. Sua roupa já estava manchada, além do tomate, com suco de uva, bomba de creme e uma fatia de pudim de chocolate.

- Desiste mesmo? Ah, que pena… Pra você, é claro. Eu sempre tive vontade de provar o pudim…

Ken se aproximou rindo de seu rival e fez uma cara vitoriosa antes de colocar a língua para fora e lamber o excesso de pudim da camisa do amigo, tomando cuidado para fazer isso da maneira mais nojenta possível. E Takashi foi obrigado a olhar.

- Qual era a resposta? – Perguntou o garoto, sentindo-se enjoado com a cena que havia acabado de presenciar.

- Já digo, deixa só eu curtir um pouco mais o gosto do pudim… - Ken lambeu os lábios, se divertindo com a situação. Ele não podia querer coisa melhor. – Veja com seus próprios olhos. – Ele estendeu o cartão para Takashi, que passou de enjoado para indignado com o que leu.

- "Fã imitando desajeitadamente Michael Jackson" ? Mas que raios de papel é esse, Ken? Eu disse praticamente isso na primeira, devia ser considerada certa!

- Ah, não, Takashi. Como você mesmo disse, _praticamente isso_ não é _exatamente isso_. Seria considerado certo se você dissesse "Fã imitando desajeitadamente Michael Jackson". Mas você só disse "Michael Jackson", então o chefe, _eu,_ decidiu que estava errado.

- Isso é injusto!

- Você não está em condições de julgar. Passemos para o próximo. Agora que você já entendeu como isso funciona, vou passar para um com um pouco mais de dificuldade. – Ken tirou um papel amarelo da pilha do meio e novamente sorriu ao ler. Em seguida, bateu continência e caiu duro para trás.

- Um soldado sendo fuzilado? – Perguntou Takashi, tentando pensar em algum absurdo para dizer, mas sem sucesso. Um pote de tiramisu em seu ombro foi a resposta. – Soldado tendo um infarto após receber uma ordem? – A papinha de maçã respondeu por Ken. – General se suicidando no Rio Ganges após missão falhada? – Ele bem que tentou pensar como Ken e inventar um absurdo qualquer, mas não teve sucesso. Calda de morango para sorvete foi jogada em seu outro ombro. Vendo que estava ficando perigosamente lambuzado, ele acabou desistindo.

- Tão rápido? Que pena. Mas dessa vez eu não tenho nenhum interesse em botar minha língua pra funcionar. Acho que um bolo seria mais interessante.

Ken não pôde ver a expressão apavorada de Takashi ao receber um enorme bolo de morango e chantily direto na cara. Isso só foi possível depois que Ken limpou – e comeu – o excesso que impedia o garoto de ver ou falar.

- Cara, se você continuar assim, eu não vou precisar almoçar!

- Me mostra logo o que era isso. – Pediu Takashi, o pânico crescendo ao imaginar a reação de sua mãe. Ken pegou o cartão com suas mãos meladas e fez o que o garoto pedira. – "ZANXAM-SENSEI INDO DORMIR!" Isso não vale! Você nem sabe se é verdade!

- Ah, Takashi, todos os sinais indicam que sim. Todo mundo, inclusive você, já chamou a sensei de sargentona pelo menos uma vez. É claro que isso é possível. Além do mais, você está em condições de dizer o que eu posso ou não colocar aqui.

Tendo que engolir mais essa, Takashi se declarou pronto para o próximo, agora da pilha da direita e da cor vermelha. Ele fez uma posição de arqueiro que atira uma flecha, mas erra o alvo e terminou a mímica. Takashi, imaginando que o óbvio seria a última coisa a acontecer, chutou em "Centauro apaixonado", "Fenki dando um pé na bunda em Rumiko", "Cupido tentando fazer você ter um pouco mais de sorte no amor" e "Arqueiro de Robin Wood desesperado" antes de se dar por vencido. Sua camisa agora estava tão suja que era impossível ver o branco do tecido ou da farinha.

- Que pena… Estava tão divertido… Outra torta! – Takashi foi bombardeado com outra torta, dessa vez de chocolate, que foi direto para seu cabelo. – Olha aqui o que você devia ter dito…

Takashi teve outro ataque quando leu "Aluno de arco e flecha fracassado". O jogo continuou, sendo que Takashi nunca era capaz de adivinhar o que Ken havia escrito no cartão. Sempre que achava que não podia ser o óbvio, era isso mesmo, e sempre que ia pelo óbvio, acabava deparando com alguma coisa totalmente fora da realidade.

Somente depois de estar quase coberto de todos os tipos de comida possíveis, Takashi começou a perceber certo padrão de "obviedade" de acordo com a pilha de onde vinham os cartões. Os da pilha da direita – vermelhos – eram os que mais tinham a ver com a realidade, enquanto os da esquerda – verdes – só podiam ter vindo de uma mente sem nexo como a de Ken. E foi usando essa lógica, aliado ao que sabia sobre a maneira que a cabeça de Ken funcionava, que ele chegou muito perto de responder corretamente. Agora só haviam mais três tortas e um tomate para serem jogados.

- "Vovó dançando em noite de lua cheia na rua sem calcinha!" – Foi o que o chinesinho respondeu. Ken ficou encarando Takashi por um tempo, parecia estar indeciso sobre o que fazer. Não disse se estava certo ou errado quando entregou o cartão para o refém ler, como se desse a ele o poder de decidir. "Vovó dançando na rua sem calcinha em noite de lua cheia" era o que estava escrito.

Takashi ficou olhando para o papel por alguns momentos antes de decidir o que devia dizer. Parte dele, a que gritava freneticamente por liberdade e temia o poder do tamanco da mamãe, dizia que ele havia acertado, mesmo que a ordem estivesse errada, mas a pequena parte que tinha um pouco de ética dentro dele – e que ele sempre fazia de tudo para ocultar dos outros – dizia que pelas regras ele estava errado, não havia dito exatamente o que estava no papel.

- E então? – Perguntou Ken. Alguma coisa nele estava diferente. Seu sorriso havia diminuído e ele parecia menos entusiasmado. Já estava satisfeito com a vingança, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer, pretendia despejar tudo que trouxera no garoto antes de tirar várias fotos e guardar para a posterioridade. Alguma coisa no estado atual de Takashi despertava pena no japonês. A resposta de Takashi foi desanimada, como se ele reconhecesse a derrota finalmente, e surpreendeu Ken, acabando com suas defesas.

- Eu errei, Ken. Não disse exatamente como estava no papel. E também desisto disso. Pode jogar o resto, assim eu posso correr logo pra mamãe e levar uma bronca.

- Hey, Takashi, também não é assim! – Ken se surpreendeu com as próprias falas. O que ele estava fazendo? Era isso que ele queria, jogar tudo em Takashi, não era? – Acho que vou me arrepender por isso depois, mas eu acho que você acertou sim, mesmo não dizendo na ordem certa. E com isso, você ganhou o direito de sair. Mas não antes que eu faça uma coisinha. – O sorriso de Ken novamente se iluminou enquanto ele pegava sua câmera fotográfica e pedia para Takashi dizer "X". Ele apertou o botão repetidas vezes, tirando pelo menos uma dúzia de fotos instantâneas do garoto, que caíam aos seus pés. Em seguida, ele pegou sua câmera digital e tirou mais algumas fotos.

- Você é louco mesmo, Urashima! Mas eu não acho que você seja um idiota. – Admitiu Takashi quando Ken finalmente o soltou da cadeira.

- Eu ouvi direito? Você não me acha idiota? Que milagre foi esse?

- Detesto ter que admitir, mas foi até divertido ficar aqui. Eu ainda não consigo entender de onde você tira tanta bobagem, embora tenha me esforçado muito.

- Ah, está tudo na mente… – Respondeu Ken com ar misterioso enquanto apontava para a própria cabeça.

- E, sabe… Eu também pensei em uma coisa… – Takashi fez um gesto para Ken se aproximar e ouvir melhor – Acho que nossas mentes seriam melhor aproveitadas trabalhando em conjunto, não em confrontos, se é que você entende o que eu quero dizer…

- Se o que você disse significa "unidos contra os outros", eu acho que entendi perfeitamente.

Os dois riram gostosamente do que tinham acabado de pensar. Rumiko, Emy, Satsuki, Toshihiro, William, John e até mesmo Ann estavam agora em grande risco.

- Melhor eu ir, Ken. Minha mãe deve estar preocupada agora. Além do mais, quanto mais cedo eu levar a bronca, mais cedo eu saio do castigo.

- Calma aí, Ratinho de Laboratório! Ainda tem três bolos aqui. Vamos fazer alguma coisa útil com eles e ficar sem o almoço e o jantar!

- É, você realmente tem idéias que prestam às vezes, Ken. E eu _não _me chamo Ratinho de Laboratório.

- Se você acertar esse detalhe com a sua mãe, eu também me acerto.

Takashi só deixou o quarto de Ken horas depois, com o estômago tão cheio de comida quanto suas roupas. Ken não abriria mão de ver o garoto de castigo, essa era a segunda parte mais divertida de seu plano, depois de tirar as fotos. Pretendia mostrar para todos os seus amigos e fazer um pôster ampliado que ficaria colado em seu quarto quando voltasse para casa.

No fim, o que era para ser uma vingança contra seu pior rival acabou se tornando o início de uma grande parceria com seu novo melhor amigo.

"Demons awake!"

* * *

_É agora que a casa cai! _

_Ken e Takashi: juntos contra todos. O caos. _

_Re-lendo o capítulo eu começei a achar que ele não ficou tão bom assim, pra variar, mas não nego que foi divertido escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Dessa vez, resolvi fazer alguma coisa diferente na hora de responder aos reviews: vou deixar os TAichi e WATB fazerem isso por mim. _

_Os do capítulo 20:_

_Littledark:_

_**John: **Oba, sou o primeiro! _

_**Ann: **Não enrola!_

_**John:** Ah... Ah... tá... você tem razão sobre irmaõs, sabe... irmãos mais velhos são... percebe o olhar assassino de Ann são ótimos, isso! Excelentes, os mais legais, os melhores que se pode ter! Não acredito que você disse aquilo... É, é isso aí... _

_Kaina Granger:_

_**Ken: **Se preguiça matasse..._

_**Takashi:** A Anta Bípede já tinha sido enterrada a muito tempo!_

_**SAtsuki: **Achei que vocês estivessem de bem agora!_

_**Takashi**: Amigos, amigos, negócios à parte, Satsuki!_

_a poeira cobre tudo, ruídos de luta são ouvidos_

_**Toshihiro: **Vamos logo pro próximo capítulo..._

_Os reviews do capítulo passado:_

_Kaina Granger:_

_**Yuy-kun**: Review bem esclarecedor, cheio de detalhes. _

_**Emy**: Ah, não seja tão mal, Yuy-kun. Kaina é na verdade uma especialista em colocar todos os seus pensamentos em apenas algumas pequenas sentenças com poucas palavras. REsumir é uma arte que poucos possuem, o autor, por exemplo, no presente momento não apresenta tal capacidade._

_**William: **Três linhas só pra dizer que ela é uma pessoa de poucas palavras_!

**_Takashi:_ **_Melhor deixar pra lá ou isso vai levar muito mais do que três linhas..._

_Littledark:_

_**Ken: **Como assim por causa da Satsuki? _

_**Takashi:** mais corado que o normal Nada! Nada que seja do seu interesse!_

_**Ken: **Sei..._

_**Takashi: **É, você tem razão, a decisão foi difícil, eu tive que pensar bastante. E no fim, bom, você que veja... Ah, e quanto ao comentário sobre o James... Não liga, não. É uma estratégia pra receber reviews..._

_**Satsuki: **O livro é mesmo muito bom, espero que você goste. QUem sabe a gente naõ pode discutir mais tarde?_

_**Ken: **Alguém leu o livro em menos de um dia..._

_**Satsuki:**E qual o problema_? _Que eu saiba o problemático aqui é você! Aliás, quando foi a última vez que você leu algum livro_?

_**Ken: **A sete meses, vinte e sete dias e dez horas, exatamente. _

_**Takashi: **CAso perdido..._

_**Toshihiro:** Obrigado pelo parabéns. Eu não sei exatamente como ele reagiria se estivesse aqui, mas ele costumava gostar dos aniversários. Principalmente da parte que ele ficava coberto de presentes. Quem é que naõ gosta disso, não é_?

_O que vocês acharam do capítulo?_ _Os Taichi e os WATB sabem mesmo responder reviews ou eles precisam ser demitidos? Acho que vocês já sabem o que vem agora..._

_DEIXEM REVIEWS!_

_Agora um pequeno aviso:_

_Eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo dia 6, no aniversário dos gêmeos. Mas agora eu acho que a velocidade das atualizações vai diminuir. DIa 11 saímos de viagem de novo, dessa vez passaremos duas semanas passeando pela Europa. Durante esse tempo eu naõ vou postar nada, provavelmente. Estarei de volta dia 26, e dia 29 eu vou voltar para o Brasil. QUando chegar lá, terei que recuparar toda a matéria que eu perdi na escola em seis meses que eu naõ estava lá, e provavelmente naõ voi ter muito tempo pra escrever. _

_VOu fazer o meu melhor pra continuar e naõ deixar a peteca cair, talvez eu comece a fazer capítulos menores, só com uma luta ou coisa assim. Gostaria de um dia fazer a história alcansar a data que estamos, postar algo que aconteceu em setembro no mês de setembro, por exemplo, mas agora está ficando difícil. Nesses próximos dias minha mãe vai ter muita coisa pra fazer na internet, não sei quanto tempo de internet eu vou ter. _

_POr hoje é só, pessoal! _

_James Hiwatari_


	23. O fim da Primeira Fase

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**FIM DA PRIMEIRA FASE**

18 de maio, domingo. Aniversário de Kian.

Pandemônio no café da manhã. Takashi e Ken decidiram não esperar pelo fim da refeição para começar a demonstrar seu "trabalho em equipe". Até serem expulsos do restaurante por dois garçons corpulentos e nada contentes, eles correram, gritaram, pularam, fizeram piadas, riram, gargalharam, pularam corda, jogaram comida longe, brincaram de esconde-esconde, – de preferência escondendo o café dos outros – zoaram da cara de Rumiko…

Um pouco antes da entrada dramática – e heróica – dos garçons, Toshihiro arranjou uma boa desculpa para sair da confusão: ligar para Kian para lhe dar os parabéns. Apesar dos protestos de alguns que o chamaram de covarde, – não é preciso dizer quem – ele logo se retirou e foi para o quarto, onde poderia ter um pouco mais de privacidade e falar mandarim sem se sentir desconfortável. A meia torrada com manteiga que conseguira comer antes do caos com certeza não o seguraria por muito tempo, mas era melhor passar fome do que ter uma torta de chocolate incrustada no cabelo, como acabou acontecendo com Rumiko.

- Ah, minha trança querida, nunca vou deixar que alguém se aproxime de você. – Disse ele, acariciando a dita cuja com um olhar um tanto maternal. – Não se preocupe, aqueles malvados não vão nunca encostar um dedo em você! Mamãe jura!

Depois desse momento "maternal", Toshihiro voltou a ficar sério e pegou o telefone. Discou o número da casa de Len, o único que tinha telefone além dele. Era quase uma tradição entre os Blue Fish fazer as festas de aniversário da equipe na casa dele, pois ela era a única feita de tijolos e com dois andares. Havia também um pequeno porão perfeito para o Halloween. Lembranças de várias festas e brincadeiras voltavam a sua mente enquanto o telefone tocava.

- Alô? – Chamou uma voz do outro lado da linha, tirando Toshihiro de seus devaneios.

- Alô. Aqui é o Toshihiro. Quem está falando? – A voz era irreconhecível para Toshihiro, embora soasse familiar.

- O Len, quem mais?

- Len? O que houve com a sua voz?

- Nada… Nada não!

Se Toshihiro pudesse ver o seu amigo agora, perceberia que suas bochechas se tornaram um tanto quanto rosadas. Ele logo mudou de assunto, e os dois começaram a conversar animadamente. Os Blue Fish estavam assistindo ao Torneio Oceânico e torciam obviamente para outra vitória dos Taichi. Ele perguntou o que havia acontecido que Takashi não estava com eles na última luta, e a voz de Toshihiro ficou um pouco mais desanimada ao dar a curta resposta. Len entendeu que essa não era uma boa hora para se falar disso.

- E então, Len, vai me contar porque sua voz está tão diferente?

- Ah, olha só, Toshihiro, o Kian quer falar com você! Eu vou passar pra ele, tá?

- Espera, Len! Não foge da… – tarde demais, Kian pegou a linha.

- Oi Toshihiro!

- Feliz Aniversário, Kian! – Exclamou o trançado, um pouco menos animado do que pretendia. – Como está se sentindo agora que tem onze anos?

- Sei lá, ainda não tive tempo de assimilar tudo…

- E a festa?

- Muito boa, Toshihiro! Você não sabe o que está perdendo! Seu pai montou uma barraca de pescaria, o Chang fez a gentileza de esconder meu presente no telhado, Len e Jun estão namorando…

- CUMA!

- Calma, não precisa gritar, meus ouvidos funcionavam bem antes de você fazer o favor de estragá-los.

Foi a vez de Toshihiro corar, mesmo que Kian não pudesse ver. Havia sido pego de surpresa pela novidade do amigo e não conseguiu controlar sua reação.

- Me conta melhor isso, garoto! O cretino do Len não me falou nada!

- Hahaha, eu já imaginava. – Kian ainda riu mais um pouco antes de continuar – Ele anda meio com vergonha de admitir em público, sabe? Só os Blue Fish sabem. E do jeito que as coisas andam, nem sei se eles deram algum beijinho pra falar a verdade. Nunca vi a Jun tão tímida. Ela fica parecendo um tomate quando os dois sentam pra conversar longe da gente, e acho que é só isso mesmo que eles fazem. Acho que fazem poucos dias que o Len teve coragem de pegar na mão dela…

Toshihiro começou uma gargalhada histérica, agradecendo por seus amigos não estarem no quarto naquela hora, ou o chamariam de louco. Ele já havia percebido que Jun gostava de Len provavelmente antes mesmo dela se dar conta, mas não imaginava que sua personalidade pudesse mudar tanto. Len era, ainda mais que ele, um "banana" em assuntos amorosos, e não duvidava que ele fosse ficar nervoso no primeiro namoro, agora Jun era outra história…

A conversa com Kian durou bastante tempo. Era incrível o número de novidades que apareceram em apenas duas semanas. Algumas delas Len não havia contado, embora lhe dissessem respeito. Toshihiro desconfiava que ele omitira as informações propositalmente.

- E uma outra coisa sobre o Len… Você percebeu que a voz dele mudou, não?

- Percebi. – A voz de Toshihiro tornou-se excitada. Estava muito curioso para saber o que havia acontecido com seu melhor amigo. – O que houve?

- Bom, acontece que ele está usando ap…

Kian nunca conseguiu terminar a frase. Toshihiro ouviu alguém gritando algo parecido com "cala a boca", seguido de um barulho de choque, talvez uma pequena briga, e tudo ficou mudo. O dono de Fenku teria ligado de novo se Yuy-kun não tivesse aparecido e convocado-o para treinar.

* * *

Dia 20 de maio, terça-feira. Terceira e última luta dos WATB na primeira fase do torneio. 

Mesmo estando hospedados a quinhentos metros do ginásio, os WATB quase se atrasaram para sua luta. Emy não estava se sentindo muito bem ao acordar, reclamava de dor de barriga. Os WATB ficaram preocupados achando que a garota podia ter herdado o problema de Ann, e montaram uma vigia em volta da garota para ver se ela melhorava. Até que, uma hora antes da hora marcada para o confronto, a loira saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro com Ann em seus calcanhares. Quando voltou, os garotos estavam ansiosos e preocupados.

- O que aconteceu, garotas? – Perguntou John, a preocupação estampada em sua voz e gestos. Como líder da equipe, ele se sentia na obrigação de zelar pelo bem-estar de seus companheiros.

- A Emy também tem cólicas pré-monstruais? – Perguntou Takashi. Ele achava que era isso que TPM queria dizer, já que seu único exemplo desse comportamento era Ann, a monstra reencarnada.

- Não, está tudo bem. Ao que me parece, aquela torta de limão estava meio passada… - Admitiu a CDF do time, um pouco corada.

O problema parecia ter acabado por aí, mas Emy logo voltou a sentir dor de barriga novamente, e seu time queria que ela ficasse no hotel na hora da luta, para sua própria segurança. Como ela queria muito estar junto da equipe, a discussão começou. Cinco minutos antes da hora marcada, nenhum deles estava pronto ainda. Na pressa para chegar ao ginásio à tempo, Emy acabou conseguindo seu intento.

Os adversários eram os Metal Punk, das Ilhas Fiji. O primeiro round seria entre Ann Silver Artung, já muito conhecido entre os lutadores por seu temperamento violento. Vestia calça e jaqueta de couro preto e seu cabelo em estilo moicano estava pintado de roxo. Piercings de vários tamanhos e formatos estavam colocados em todos os lugares possíveis e havia uma cobra tatuada em seu pescoço, que descia até o braço direito, onde "sorria" com as presas à mostra. Nada que intimidasse Ann, no entanto.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando a beyblade preta e prateada do punk começou uma onda de ataques demolidores. Ann estava sem espaço. Se Takuki não fosse ágil, a luta provavelmente já teria acabado. Os primeiros minutos foram como um jogo de gato e rato, onde o coala fazia o papel do roedor.

- O que ela está fazendo? Não é assim que a Ann costuma lutar! – Exclamou John, surpreso com o que estava vendo. – A essa hora era para ela ter acabado com aquele cara!

- Será que ela se assustou com a cara dele? – Opinou William, agarrado ao braço de Keiko com força, tremendo.

- Não pode ser, ela não teria medo desse tipo de cara… Ela é a que costuma botar medo…

- Quem compartilha a minha opinião de que a Ann tem um plano levanta a mão. – Disse Takashi, erguendo o braço direito no ar. Emy timidamente fez o mesmo, mas logo voltou a colocar a mão na barriga, soltando de vez em quando gemidos baixinhos.

Um pouco depois da fala de Takashi, Ann revidou pela primeira vez, quase lançando a beyblade adversária para fora da arena. Agora a uma distância considerável do oponente, seu ataque foi o mais mortífero que os Taichi já haviam visto, deixando até mesmo John surpreso.

- Nunca duvide da força de uma garota irritada! – Exclamou ela enquanto sorria para os companheiros. Ann sentou-se entre Emy e Keiko e logo passou a conversar com a loira, preocupada com seu estado.

- Ela é mais legal com a Emy do que comigo… - Resmungou John, fazendo-se de "o coitadinho". Os garotos riram.

William foi o próximo a subir na arena pelos WATB, e seu adversário era Goldberg Nymbo, o líder tão punk quanto seu companheiro. Seu cabelo vermelho-incandescente tinha o formato de um gancho.

- Eu não sabia que o capitão gancho sabia lutar beyblade! – Exclamou Takashi do banco, provocando risadas dos WATB e grunhidos nada amigáveis dos Metal Punk.

O round começou com fortes ataques de Goldberg. Sua estratégia era empurrar o adversário para fora, e com Tanka não foi diferente. Sua beyblade, negra e dourada, era bem forte e pesada, o que lhe garantia a vantagem nessa estratégia.

- Vocês acham que o William sai dessa? – Perguntou Takashi, inseguro.

- Ele tem uma carta na manga sim. – Respondeu John, sério. – Mas ela ainda não foi testada, não sei o que pode acontecer.

O líder dos WATB se referia a uma nova manobra que ele e William estavam treinando, justamente para esse tipo de situação. Ao ser empurrado para fora, a beyblade devia fazer um loop e cair em cima da adversária, interferindo em seu equilíbrio e, com um pouco mais de paciência, provocando sua parada. William fez o loop de maneira quase perfeita um pouco antes de Tanka sair completamente da arena, mas sua pontaria falha fez o esquilo cair de lado no fundo da arena, e quem parou de girar foi ele.

- Sem tempo pra desculpas, William. Eu tenho uma luta pra ganhar. – Anunciou John ao ver o amigo se aproximando. Ele estava com Takk já pronto em sua mão, numa pose de líder confiante capaz de cativar até mesmo Ann por um momento.

- Acho que o maninho está crescendo… - Murmurou ela para si mesma ao ver o garoto subir os degraus.

- Go Shoot!

John e Golde Fran, seu adversário, começaram a luta em modo ofensivo. Nenhum dos dois queria ceder espaço ao outro. A beyblade mais forte seria a única capaz de agüentar os ataques sem se desmontar. Os choques entre os peões eram tão fortes que por vezes as beyblades chegavam a atravessar a arena na comprovação da lei "para toda a ação existe uma reação de mesma direção e força, porém em sentido contrário". Na altura que a arena começou a se despedaçar, Takk desviou-se de um dos ataques adversários e fez seu ataque via aérea, pressionando o adversário contra o chão e dando a vitória par os WATB.

- Acho que isso significa que nós ganhamos. – Disse John, sorrindo. Sua pose de líder determinado já havia sumido na altura em que encontrou seus colegas no banco.

- Boa luta, maninho. – Admitiu Ann, séria. – Se você mantesse essa pose sempre, menos pessoas diriam que a líder do time sou eu.

John decidiu não comentar, não tinha certeza se isso era um elogio ou uma crítica.

* * *

23 de Maio, sexta-feira. Ùltima luta na primeira fase do torneio. 

A cena pegou os WATB desprevenidos, embora os Taichi já estivessem bem familiarizados com isso. Quando Ann, Satsuki e Emy deixaram o quarto para tomar café da manhã, Rumiko ainda estava dormindo tranqüilamente, quase como um anjo de camisola de fadinhas cor-de-rosa. Satsuki achou aquilo estranho, mas não fez comentários. Ela também não apareceu durante boa parte do café. Ken e Takashi já estavam quase sendo expulsos do restaurante novamente quando a garota finalmente apareceu.

- HOJE É NOSSA ÚLTIMA LUTA, O QUE VAMOS FAZER? – Gritou ela enquanto corria ao encontro de sua equipe, ainda vestindo a camisola, dessa vez acompanhada de pantufas com cabeça de coelhos também cor-de-rosa. Essa era a deixa para Yuy-kun deixar o lugar, mas os Taichi estavam habituados demais a isso para se importar.

Os WATB pularam das cadeiras, come exceção de Takashi. Sua mesa era vizinha à dos Taichi, que por sua vez estava quase grudada à porta. Enquanto Takashi ria da reação dos amigos, – William se escondeu em baixo da mesa gritando "É O FIM DO MUNDO!", Emy derramou seu suco de laranja pela mesa e John quase vomitou suas salsichas – Toshihiro e Satsuki tomaram as medidas necessárias para acalmar a companheira. Enquanto o garoto de trança saía em busca de suco de maracujá, Satsuki começava um longo discurso sobre a capacidade que a garota tinha de lutar bem sobre pressão, os amigos que estariam com ela em qualquer momento e coisas do tipo.

- Não é mais fácil simplesmente dizer que ela não precisa se preocupar porque a gente já está classificado mesmo perdendo a luta de hoje? – Perguntou Ken, que há poucos instantes estava quase dormindo com o discurso da loira dos Taichi.

- Já estamos classificados? – Perguntou Rumiko, surpresa.

- Eu não acredito que você esqueceu…

O suco de maracujá trazido por Toshihiro acabou sendo útil para Ken, que berrava a plenos pulmões com Rumiko por ela ser tão irresponsável e esquecida, esquecendo-se que esses adjetivos se encaixavam muito bem nele também.

* * *

O ginásio estava ainda mais lotado que de costume, pois depois dessa luta os competidores só entrariam em campo novamente no começo de junho. Essa era a última luta de toda a primeira fase, todos queriam estar ali para vê-la. A equipe que os Taichi enfrentariam eram os Blueberrie, também já classificados, vindos de Papua Nova Guiné. 

- Manerem no uso da força, pessoal. – Alertou Satsuki. – Eles já estão classificados, podem acabar sendo nossos adversários na segunda fase também, não podemos mostrar todos os nossos truques agora.

- Sim, senhor, capitão! – Devolveram Rumiko, Toshihiro e Ken, batendo continência em perfeita sincronia.

- Recruta Higurashi! – Chamou Satsuki, entrando no espírito.

- Presente, capitão! – Respondeu a garota, forçando a voz para parecer grave.

- Sua missão é derrotar Fred Baksters. Não se engane por sua aparência infantil e não se deixe levar por seus olhos verdes e cabelos loiros. Faça o seu melhor sem mostrar demais. Não há necessidade de se preocupar com a derrota. – Se Satsuki não fosse a aluna favorita de Zanxam-sensei, ela provavelmente teria problemas quando essa luta terminasse. Sua imitação estava perfeita, digna de entrar nos sonhos de Ken e Takashi.

A marcha de Rumiko até a arena provocou risos até dos adversários. Fred começava a achar que sua adversária não batia muito bem da cabeça, uma vantagem inusitada para os orientais.

Foi uma das lutas mais rápidas do torneio. Aparentemente, a estratégia dos lutadores era a mesma: esperar o ataque do adversário. Quando perceberam que esse ataque não viria, os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Com o choque, as duas beyblades saíram da arena ao mesmo tempo. Empate na primeira luta.

- Missão cumprida, capitão! – Rumiko novamente imitou um soldado ao encarar Satsuki.

- Muito bem, recruta Higurashi! Descansar.

Rumiko entendeu essa ordem como "pode sentar agora, querida" e foi "descansar" ao lado de Toshihiro.

- Recruta Urashima! – Chamou a capitã Kinomoto.

- Sim, senhor, senhor! – Ken se levantou em um salto, batendo continência.

- Sua missão é ganhar o próximo round, sem rodeios. Estratégia padrão, sem muitos truques. Estamos classificados, mas eu não quero perder, está entendido?

- Entendido, senhor! Perfeitamente, senhor!

Podia não parecer, mas os Taichi estavam se divertindo muito nessa encenação de exército. O único que não parecia muito contente era Yuy-kun, mas ninguém realmente se importava. Na arquibancada, Takashi observava sua ex-equipe, imaginando o que aconteceria se ele e Fran estivessem lá também, talvez como sargentos ou generais.

Ken também marchou para a luta, mas no meio do caminho acabou pisando em si mesmo de algum modo, caindo de bunda e quase rolando escada a baixo. Sem se importar com as gargalhadas que vinham de todos os lugares, o japonês se levantou e continuou seu caminho, dessa vez andando normalmente.

- Belo exemplo de soldado, você. Agora eu entendo o que as pessoas querem dizer com "fragilidade militar". – Zombou Masao Francis, o adversário de Ken. Ele era uma cópia quase perfeita de Fred, só era um pouco mais alto e seus olhos eram um pouco mais selvagem.

- Você logo vai descobrir que a única coisa frágil aqui é você, baby! – Murmurou Ken ao preparar Fenrochi.

- E Go Shoot!

Masao estava determinado a não cometer os mesmos erros que seu companheiro de equipe, por isso foi o primeiro a atacar. Primeiro e único, na verdade. Ken cumpriu as ordens da "capitã" Kinomoto e ficou na defensiva, confiando no escudo fortificado de seu dragão de fogo. Um minuto e quinze segundos depois a beyblade de Masao, azul com adesivos colados por toda a parte, parou de girar sem que Fenrochi precisasse se mexer.

- Missão cumprida, capitã Kinomoto!

- Excelente, recruta Urashima! – A cena estava provocando risinhos de Rumiko e Toshihiro, que faziam posições ainda mais cômicas para segurá-los e não estragar tudo. – Descansar! – Ken ficou parado no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição. – Por que não descansa, recruta Urashima?

- É fácil pra você dar as ordens quando sua bunda não foi dilacerada por uma escada de concreto pintada de amarelo. Eu acho que prefiro ficar de pé mesmo.

Agora sim Rumiko e Toshihiro soltaram tudo que estavam segurando. Satsuki também não conseguiu manter sua pose de capitã-linha-dura, e os três ficaram rindo desesperadamente até o narrador chamar o próximo lutador, na altura que os músculos abdominais das crianças protestavam de dor.

- Recruta Urameshi! – Chamou Satsuki, ainda com traços de riso na voz.

- Presente Capitão! A suas ordens, Capitão! – Toshihiro, pelo contrário, estava completamente sério.

- Vença. É a última luta. Vamos vencer!

- Entendido, senhor!

Ao invés de marchar, Toshihiro correu pelas escadas. Assim como Ken, ele também tropeçou, mas seus reflexos eram suficientemente bons para impedi-lo de sofrer uma queda desastrosa.

Kali Gard tinha, ao contrário de seus companheiros, uma expressão madura e seus olhos não eram verdes, mas sua beyblade era azul com vários adesivos colados e seus cabelos eram loiros, como os outros dois garotos.

Go Shoot! Desta vez Toshihiro foi quem atacou primeiro, mas a estratégia de Kali era bem parecida com a de Ken, e sua beyblade não sofreu danos. Felizmente Toshihiro logo percebeu essa semelhança e chamou Fenku. Não pretendia usar seu grande ataque, mas precisava de um pouco mais de força para quebrar a barreira, que revelou ser bem mais fraca que a de Fenrochi. Os Taichi venceram a última luta da primeira fase.

- E agora, festa!

Como Ken declarou, houve mesmo uma festa no ginásio depois da luta, para parabenizar os competidores que conseguiram se classificar. Takashi e Ken, novamente juntos, conseguiram assustar vários outros lutadores com barulhos estranhos, risadas histéricas, gritos estridentes e brincadeiras típicas de das travessuras de "travessuras ou gostosuras". Em um determinado momento da festa, William e John apareceram bêbados de refrigerante, e os efeitos colaterais – arrotos capazes de causar terremotos – expulsaram a maioria dos presentes. Tudo acabou quando Ann decidiu tomar uma atitude drástica.

Na manhã seguinte, o líder dos WATB teria muita dificuldade para se levantar da cama, assim como William.

* * *

A tabela das oitavas de final foi divulgada no sábado. John, mesmo com todas as dores que sentia pelo corpo e com as imagens do massacre do dia anterior ainda vivas demais em sua mente, teve que ir até o ginásio para copiá-la. Era parte do seu trabalho como líder. Yuy-kun fez o mesmo, mas com muito menos escândalo. Estava de volta à mesa dos Taichi antes mesmo dos companheiros terminarem o café da manhã. O líder dos WATB foi quase na mesma hora, mas voltou apenas quando o almoço estava sendo servido, provavelmente para escapar da irmã. 

**OITAVAS DE FINAL**

02 /06 (segunda-feira) WATB _vs_ Justice League

03 /06 (terça-feira) BeyPower _vs _Miramar

04 /06 (quarta-feira) Muggles _vs_ Hunters

05 /06 (quinta-feira) Blueberrie _vs_ Shock Wave

06 /06 (sexta-feira) Stevenson _vs _MacArthur

09 /06 (segunda-feira) Xtreme _vs _Los Muchachos

10 /06 (terça-feira) Taichi _vs _All Power

11 /06 (quarta-feira) CoverWolverine _vs_ Primo Amore

- Dez de junho… Então isso significa que… – Sussurrou Yuy-kun ao copiar a tabela exposta na entrada do ginásio. – Não pode ser conhecidência... Então eu vou lutar dessa vez.

* * *

Os horários montados por Satsuki e Emy como preparação da semana de provas exigiam que as equipes esquecessem o treino durante o fim de semana e se dedicassem unicamente aos livros, um sacrifício enorme para alguns: 

- Quantos séculos já se passaram desde que a gente começou a ler, Satsuki? – Perguntou Ken, desviando os olhos do livro de história que lia. Essa era a matéria que ele mais odiava.

- Pela qüinquagésima vez, Ken, dez minutos. Se você continuar me perguntando isso a cada dez segundos, eu juro que quebro esse livro na sua cabeça!

- Ah, coitado! Não faz assim com ele! – Exclamou Takashi, largando o lápis que segurava com a boca enquanto lia uma história em quadrinhos disfarçada no meio dos livros de ciência.

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Takashi! – Exclamou Ken.

- O pobre do livro não merece ser estragado numa cabeça tão inútil quando aquela… - O garotinho não tinha dado a mínima atenção ao que Ken dissera. Apesar de agora serem amigos, as provocações continuavam constantes. A única diferença é que agora elas eram levadas menos a sério.

- Tem razão, não vale a pena estragar um livro tão bom numa cabeça tão oca. – Satsuki deu-se por vencida e voltou a se concentrar nos exercícios de matemática.

- Riam enquanto podem, vocês vão ver quando os resultados das provas saírem!

No domingo à noite, véspera do inicio da semana de provas, Emy, Satsuki e Yuy-kun eram os únicos que ainda conseguiam ver um livro sem surtar. As últimas quarenta e oito horas haviam sido tão desgastantes psicologicamente que eles duvidavam que seriam capazes de lembrar de tudo na hora da prova.

- Pelo menos as provas com decoreba são só depois de terça… - Lembrou William, para se auto-animar após esquecer mais uma vez a data que o Rei James I da Inglaterra, ou James VI da Escócia, nasceu.

- Filosofia tem um pouco de decoreba também, não? – Perguntou Rumiko, que também estava tendo dificuldades para lembrar de algumas informações contidas em seu livro de ciências.

- Ter, tem, mas eu acho mais fácil de lembrar do que "King James VI of Scotland, later King James I of England, was Born in 1566 and proclamed King with only thirteen months old. Her mother was executed for being catholic. He united England and Scotland, forming the Unted Kingdom, blá, blá, blá…" Esse assunto não me interessa nenhum pouco! Por que raios eu preciso saber disso tudo, se nem na Inglaterra eu moro?

- Não mora, mas a Nova Zelândia foi colonizada por eles. – Respondeu prontamente Emy, como se já tivesse essa resposta ensaiada para situações como essa.

- Ah, é? – Perguntou Ken, em tom de desafio. – Então experimenta ter que decorar o nome de todos os governantes Tokugawa durante duzentos e cinqüenta anos de história…

- Mas Ken, não vamos ter prova sobre a Era Tokugawa… - Lembrou Satsuki.

- Mesmo assim, lembrar esse monte de nomes não é uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer.

- Cansei, povo! – Declarou John, levantando-se do sofá. – Quer saber? To pouco me lixando pra essa prova agora. Eu sou mais eu, vou treinar beyblade e relaxar. Sigam-me os bons!

O "treino em conjunto" das duas equipes estava tão divertido que eles só foram dormir depois da meia noite, esquecendo-se do fato que teriam que acordar bem cedo no dia seguinte.

A semana que esperava os Taichi e WATB não seria uma das melhores. Segunda-feira, eles teriam provas de matemática e filosofia. Terça, ciências e inglês. História e geografia os aguardavam na quarta. Quinta-feira os WATB não precisariam fazer nenhum teste, mas os Taichi teriam japonês pela manhã e Takashi e Toshihiro, mandarim durante a tarde. Sexta-feira, para encerrar as provas, um dia tendo educação física em exame prático. Essa prova era a única coisa que motivava a maioria das crianças, com exceção de Satsuki, Emy e Takashi.

E, apesar de tudo, eles não esqueceriam as beyblades.

* * *

_Já estava mesmo na hora de postar o capítulo, essa demora me deixa louca!_

_Não, não é o James que está escrevendo, é a Ann. Como hoje é meu aniversário - esquece completamente do John - , ele me deu total liberdade pra fazer o que quiser nesse comentário enquanto ele assiste um documentário sobre os sessenta anos da bomba em Hiroshima._

_Aliás, eu não fazia idéia que o meu aniversário conhecidia com esse dia tão trágico. Acho que vou esgoelar o sujeito que jogou a bomba lá._

Ah, Ann, acho que isso não vai ser possível...

_Alguém aqui pediu a sua opinião, John? Não, então fica quietinho aí no seu canto e me deixa terminar o comentário._

Hey, é meu aniversário também, eu também tenho o direito de escrever!

_VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DESAFIANDO! - olhos esbugalhados, dentes à mostra, cara completamente vermelha e cabelos levantados, tipo aqueles monstros disfarçados prestes a se revelar_

Não, imagina... Pode continuar! ç.ç - sentado no sofá junto com o James.

_- observa o irmão pra ter certeza que ele não vai fazer nada de errado - Bom, como eu ia dizendo... Chega de papo! Aos reviews!_

_Littledark:_

_O que você esperava para a vingança do Ken?_ _Se o James achar a idéia interessante, eu acho que ele pode até usar no futuro.(Na verdade ele anda meio sem idéias ultimamente, então ele está desesperado atrás de inpiraçaõ e sujestões - James foi misteriosamenteamarrado e amordaçado na cadeira e não pode responder a esse comentário. - Não contra mim, claro. Aliás, quem gostaria de se vingar de mim? Eu sou um doce, não sou? responda não e eu não me resposabilizo pelas conseqüências.) _

_Sabe, eu até gostei do fato do Dumbie ter morrido no Harry Potter. Não que eu goste de ver personagens legais morrendo e tenha um gosto adicional por sangue, mas a morte dele significa que o Harry vai ter que começar a andar com suas próprias pernas, por assim dizer, e mostrar porque raios a Rowling escolheu ele pra protagonista. _

_E naõ se preocupe quanto ao John, ele vai sossegar, querendo ou não._

_Kaina Granger:_

_É, esse review tá um pouquinho maior, mas só no tamanho..._

_Ah, eu não vou ser chata dessa vez, ou depois o James naõ me deixa mais reponder reviews. Tô abrindo uma excessão pra você porque você parece ser legal e porque estava esperando por esse capítulo, se fosse outra pessoa eu ia ter umas coisinhas a mais pra falar..._

Coisinhas a mais que iam ocupar todo o espaço da nota gigante de rodapé e ainda deixar a pobre garota com complexo de inferioridade...

_JOHN WILLIANS EU ESTOU AVISANDO..._

Mas eu naõ falei quase nada! Eu sou o líder dos WATB e exijo que você me dê um espaço agora. Já fez fofoca, respondeu os reviews, deixa pelo menos eu encerrar!

_Em dias normais eu não deixaria, mas admito que dessa vez você foi mais corajoso que o normal. Como prêmio, faz lá o encerramento besta enquanto eu começo o treino._

MAS O TREINO É...

Ah, deixa pra lá. Isso naõ vai demorar mesmo. - olhando para o nada - Ela já foi. u.u

LIBERDADE!

Antes do encerramento, eu vou fazer um pronunciamento:

NÃO, EU NAÕ SOU UM COVARDE QUE SE ENCOLHE TODA VEZ QUE OLHO PRA CARA DA ANN!

Acho que muita gente pode ficar achando isso de mim, afinal o senhor HIwatari ainda é um iniciante que não sabe mostrar todos os lados das personalidades das suas criações. Eu espero que mais pra frente ele melhore isso, naõ quero ficar com uma imagem de covarde pros leitores. O que acontece na realidade é o seguinte: Já ouviram falar da frase "Nunca contrarie os loucos"? Então...

Ah, o que eu estou fazendo? Chamando minha irmã de louca...

Deixa pra lá, ou eu vou começar uma reflexão sem tamanho aqui e o James vai me matar por ter espantado os leitores.

Agora o encerramento:

O que acharam do capítulo? Curto demais? As lutas foram muito rápidas? Faltou enrolação? Teve muita enrolação? O James devia continuar tirando férias enquanto seus personagens fazem os comentários? Ou ele deve voltar ao trabalho e fazer a coisa direito como todo bom escritor? Eu devia ser mais autoritário? O William devia parar de cantar garotas, já que ele é um sem-salvação no campo amoroso?

Aliás, falando em William, o aniversário dele é dia 16, e o da Emy, 26. Criativo o James, não? Fazer toda a equipe comemorar o aniversário no mesmo mês, um a cada dez dias... ts,ts

Em fim, mandem reviews pra responder essas perguntas, fazer sugestões, reclamações (construtivas, viu!), dar uma opinião, fazer fofoca...

Será que só a Kaina e a littledark estão lendo essa fic? Só elas mandaram reviews recentemente... Será que todo esse trabalho de mais de 500 páginas é só pra duas pessoas

Se tem mais alguém aí lendo, aparece, nem que seja só pra dizer um "oi". Estamos curiosos pra saber quem mais (se é que existe o "mais") está lendo isso...

Ah, só mais uma perguntinha: vocês acham que o James devia publicar a lista dos dubladores ideiais dos personagens? É, se alguém não reparou ainda ele é meio viciado nessa história. Não é pra menos, né, dois anos de trabalho...

Só de curiosidade:a voz que ele imagina pra mim é a do Rodrigo Andreatto (Yoh de Shaman King, Carlos MIsaki de Super Campeões, Joey de Yu-Gi-Oh, entre vários outros que agora eu naõ lembro) e a da Ann é a da Letícia Quinto (Anna deShaman King, Relena de GUndam Wing, Saori de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Kagome e Kikyo de Inu Yasha, e por aí vai). Ele fezisso de propósito, eu imagino. Quer dizer, a Ann é bem parecida com a Anna... MAS EU NAÕ SOU PREGUIÇOSO COMO O YOH!

Acho que agora é só. Opróximo capítulo ainda tá sem título, mas vai ser sobre as nossas primeiras provas com a Zanxam-sargento. Quem será que vai passar? Será que vamos todos falhar? E quem vai ser o primeiro a ter um chilique? Não prometemos data pra aparecer, mas o James vai tentarpostar esse último capítulo ainda antes da viagem. NENHUMA PROMESSA.

Até o próximo capítulo,

John Willians


	24. Salvese quem puder! É a semana de prova

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

**SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER! É A SEMANA DE PROVAS**

Segunda-feira, 26 de Maio. 7:10 am.

Rumiko, Satsuki, Emy e Ann acordaram com o despertador mais barulhento de todo o hotel, uma imitação de galinha d'Angola, mas que não gritava o "tô fraco", ao invés disso fazia aquele barulho de despertador normal, só que pelo menos umas cem vezes mais alto. Sem falar na exclusividade da máquina ultra-moderna de última geração: ele era capaz de andar pelo quarto, tornando quase impossível seu abatimento por uma travesserada comum. Com um adversário como esse, a derrota era inevitável.

- Vocês que têm uma hora e quinze minutos para fazer a prova de matemática. – Anunciou Zanxam-sensei com sua voz grave, profunda e autoritária assim que todos os seus alunos se acomodaram em seus lugares após um tenso café da manhã. – Agora são oito e quinze da manhã. Nove e meia em ponto eu estarei recolhendo as avaliações na mesma ordem que entregarei agora. Sem tempo extra para terminar questões incompletas, vocês são perfeitamente capazes de terminar isso no prazo.

Dizendo isso, a professora apanhou um bloco de folhas e começou a rodear as mesas dos alunos, entregando-lhe as provas correspondentes. A primeira prova a ser entregue foi a de Yuy-kun, a mais difícil, seguida das de Toshihiro, Ann e John; Rumiko, Satsuki e Ken; William, seguida pela de Emy e por último a de Takashi, a mais fácil. Ao voltar para sua mesa, Zanxam-sensei disparou seu cronômetro. O tempo estava correndo e não havia como voltar atrás.

A sala de aula do hotel nunca parecera tão desconfortável e sufocante na visão dela. O laranja opaco das paredes parecia o responsável pela súbita mudança de temperatura no local. Ao riscar a folha pela primeira vez, era como se ela estivessem acendendo um fósforo que começava a queimar cada vez mais, irradiando um calor que aos poucos se tornava insuportável para qualquer ser humano normal. As dez mesinhas individuais onde cada um sentava nunca estiveram tão distantes umas das outras, era impossível ver o que quer que os vizinhos estivessem rabiscando, o som de seus lápis construindo as respostas na folha a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Até mesmo os anjos nos quadros pendurados nas paredes pareciam sofrer em suas expressões serenas, clamar por uma piedade que não viria.

Os ponteiros do relógio redondo acima da mesa de Zanxam-sensei moviam-se rápido demais. O som de seu "tic-tac" parecia ditar o ritmo da escrita dos outros. Satsuki, Emy, Yuy-kun, Ann. Todos escreviam feito loucos em seus papéis, concentrados demais para perceber mesmo uma banda de rock cantando em seus ouvidos. E ela não havia preenchido nem mesmo uma linha...

O sol brilhava do lado de fora da janela ao seu lado, banhando sua mesa. Que vontade que tinha de sair, treinar ou mesmo deitar na grama e relaxar. O tic-tac continuava, os lápis continuavam. E o nervosismo aumentava. Os ponteiros do relógio apostavam corrida, os segundos contra os minutos contra as horas. Qual chegaria primeiro? Algumas mesas à frente Ken encarava a folha com a ponta do lápis em sua boca, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia. _Até ele estava pensando. _

Uma nuvem cobriu o sol e a falta de vento impedia que ela fosse embora rapidamente. Ela agora olhava para a janela, esquecendo-se completamente do que devia fazer. Se ao menos pudesse ser livre como a nuvem... Mas o relógio não havia parado, muito menos o tempo, muito menos seus colegas.

_Onde ela estava agora? A sala das paredes laranja-sufocante sumiram, dando lugar a uma visão muito mais escura e fria. Não era possível ver muita coisa, apenas um corredor estreito de pedras úmido e assustador, iluminado apenas por poucas tochas de chama azulada. Sem muita opção, ela seguiu em frente, imaginando o que encontraria. _

_Depois de caminhar pelo que pareceu tempo demais, o corredor subitamente terminou, dando lugar a uma porta de madeira velha e um pouco mofada, mas com bonitos adornos trabalhados. Vozes conversavam em uma língua que ela não podia entender. Havia uma janelinha na porta pela qual era possível ver os vultos escuros e disformes daqueles que conversavam. Eram pelo menos seis pessoas, dois deles altos e os outros pequenos, sendo que um deles não devia passar muito de sua cintura._

_Dois dos vultos se aproximaram. Um deles, o mais baixinho, logo tornou-se nítido enquanto saltitava em direção a ela. Seus cabelos eram pretos, caídos para os lados da cabeça, ele não tinha franja. Sorria, e seu sorriso era o mais encantador que ela já tinha visto, onde todo o rosto parecia sorrir junto com os lábios, embora quase não houvesse sinal de alegria neles. Sua característica mais marcante, porém, eram os olhos brilhantes, azuis como o oceano, um pouco maiores que o normal. Alguma coisa nele lhe era familiar._

_O outro vulto era de uma garota. As duas tinham a mesma altura aproximada, deviam ter também a mesma idade. Ela não se tornou tão nítida quanto o garoto, mas era possível distinguir um rabo de cavalo em suas costas e duas mechas caídas uma em cada lado de seus ombros. Mesmo não podendo ver seu rosto, era possível sentir uma forte e agressiva energia vindo dela, ao mesmo tempo que um fogo interno crepitando vigorosamente. Uma fênix foi a imagem que passou na frente dos olhos da garota. _

_- Quem são vocês? – Ousou perguntar. _

- Vocês têm mais dez minutos.

A voz firme de Zanxam-sensei interrompeu os sonhos de Rumiko. A garota levantou um pouco a cabeça, que se encontrava apoiada em seu braço esquerdo, e seus olhos cruzaram com o relógio da parede marcando nove e vinte. Seu cérebro demorou um pouco para juntar todas as informações que havia recebido, em parte por ter recém acordado de um sonho e em parte por ser lerdo de nascença.

O pânico tomou conta dela a partir do momento que entendeu a situação em que se encontrava. Faltando agora menos de dez minutos para o fim do prazo de entrega, Rumiko não havia feito uma única questão entre as trinta existentes. Seus olhos correram para a primeira questão, uma expressão numérica, e ela rabiscou qualquer coisa como resposta, tentando não pensar que as chances de estar certa eram menores que uma em um milhão. Fez o mesmo com as outras questões e quando Zanxam-sensei passou recolhendo a prova, sentiu o conhecido alívio de fim de teste preenchê-la por completo.

- A próxima prova se iniciará às dez e meia, e se estenderá até o meio-dia. Vocês terão a tarde livre para treinar beyblade ou estudar para as provas de amanhã. Dispensados.

A última sentença não foi realmente necessária. Antes mesmo da ordem da professora, seus alunos já corriam porta a fora rumo ao salão social do hotel, onde poderiam refrescar a cabeça para a prova de filosofia.

- Então, como vocês foram? – Perguntou Satsuki, muito animada.

Com exceção de Emy, Ann e Ken, que sorriram em resposta, os outros pareceram não esboçar nenhuma reação, muito menos uma positiva.

- Ah, o que houve com vocês? Não vão me dizer que foram mal?

- Sei lá… Prefiro não pensar no assunto… – Respondeu Toshihiro, agora com um sorriso amarelo.

- Matemática, por ser minha matéria favorita, sempre me deixa nervoso… – Tentou explicar-se John.

- E o que não te deixa? – Retrucou Ann, novamente caçoando de seu irmão.

- Me nego a responder essa pergunta. – Respondeu o líder dos WATB, de repente muito emburrado.

- Ah, sem briga, gente. Não vamos desperdiçar nosso tempo assim. – Começou Emy, com um livro grosso aberto em seu colo. Ela ajeitou os óculos e já estava absorta em leitura quando terminou a frase. – Nessa próxima hora podemos fazer ainda uma boa revisão de filosofia.

- CHEGA DE ESTUDAR! – Berraram Ken e William em uníssono. Os dois corriam de um lado para o outro do salão como dois prisioneiros acuados desesperados para encontrar a liberdade. Só pararam quando Ken se distraiu e bateu a cabeça em uma das colunas gregas que decorava o lugar.

- Não riam! Isso dói, sabiam? Queria ver se fosse com vocês, bando de insensíveis!

- Olha só quem fala… – Zombou Takashi, liderando mais um coro de risadas.

Enquanto todos se divertiam rindo das trapalhadas do japonês maluco até à franja, a mente de Rumiko estava a quilômetros dali, vagando pelo sonho que acabara de ter. Agora que estava acordada, no entanto, não era capaz de lembrar de todos os detalhes do que vira. O garotinho sorridente agora era apenas um vulto negro e disforme, e da garota que o acompanhava só restava a sensação de calor e força. Satsuki foi a primeira a perceber que a amiga estava estranha.

- Rumiko? O que você tem? – Perguntou ela, sacudindo a companheira levemente.

- Ah, nada não, Satsuki, eu estava só… Pensando…

- Pensando é? – Satsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha para o comentário, não era exatamente comum esse ato em Rumiko. – Sobre a prova? Como você foi?

Pergunta errada na hora errada. Ao lembrar das respostas aleatórias que tinha dado, Rumiko quase teve um chilique, gritando para todos que era uma incompetente sem talento cuja única coisa que conseguia fazer em uma prova séria era dormir. Na altura em que se acalmou faltavam apenas dez minutos para o início da próxima prova, e Satsuki e Emy fizeram uma revisão relâmpago para o grupo antes de entrarem na sala e encarar o próximo desafio.

- Eu já corrigi as provas de matemática. – Anunciou a professora, silenciando os últimos resquícios de conversa entre os alunos. – De uma maneira geral, fiquei feliz com os resultados, a maioria de vocês se saiu bem, fiquei surpresa com alguns números. Alguns alunos, no entanto, me decepcionaram. – Rumiko encarou os próprios joelhos, estava certa que a professora falava dela. – Eu lhes mostrarei essa prova quando vocês me entregarem a de filosofia. Não podem ficar com ela, é um documento muito importante, mas se que querem realmente isso, aconselho a tirar um xerox.

A prova de filosofia era a mesma para todos os alunos, e Zanxam-sensei alertou que qualquer um que fosse pego colando ganharia automaticamente um zero. Rumiko, ainda nervosa pela prova de matemática, demorou certo tempo para poder realmente se concentrar nas questões dessa avaliação, mas estava decidida a não dormir e a completar tudo descentemente. Dez minutos depois do disparo do cronômetro, seu lápis arranhava o papel com vontade e determinação.

"Hum, deixa eu ver… Eu não sabia nada da matéria, mas a revisão daquelas duas CDFs vai servir para alguma coisa!" – Pensava Ken enquanto novamente mordia a ponta do lápis. O objeto já começava a registrar as marcas dos dentes pontudos do garoto, e não havia nenhuma garantia de que sobreviveria até o fim das provas. – "Primeiro filósofo da antiguidade?" – Ele leu na folha. As primeiras questões eram com respostas simples. Quinze delas ao todo. As outras quinze que seguiam, no entanto, exigiam pelo menos dez linhas de reflexão e compreensão. – "Eu sei! É o tal do Tales de Sineto… Não, Siteto… Peraí é… MILETO! É, Tales de Mileto! Tenho que lembrar de agradecer as garotas depois. Esses dez minutos foram mais úteis do que todo o mês vendo a matéria, hehe".

Todos passaram com facilidade pelas questões de abertura e, caso não tivessem sido avisados do que teriam pela frente na última aula de filosofia, a maioria dos beybladers teria tido um ataque. Faltando pouco mais de uma hora para o fim do teste, grande parte dos beybladers, incluindo Rumiko, Ken, William e John, ainda fitava o enunciado da questão número dezesseis, sem ter certeza que haviam entendido completamente seu conteúdo. A professora exigia que os pensamentos de Tales e Sócrates fossem aplicados nos temas que mais mexiam com o mundo atual, como a guerra do Iraque, por exemplo.

"Raciocina, vamos raciocina, Ken Urashima!" – Pensou o garoto em desespero quando metade do tempo da prova já havia passado e ainda havia três folhas com questões para serem respondidas. – "O que o tal do Tales queria? E quem é mesmo o tal do Sócrates? Por favor, cabeça oca, tenta se lembrar, eu sei que a professora falou sobre isso em algum lugar… Droga, por que eu tinha que ficar desenhando versões melhoradas do Fenrochi no meu caderno ao invés de prestar atenção naquela baboseira toda? Bom, desenhar é bem mais divertido do que filosofia e… Não, pára, agora não é hora pra isso, se concentra!"

E o tempo foi passando, segundo após segundo, se tornando minutos, logo uma hora. Logo o alarme anunciando o meio-dia soou e as provas foram recolhidas.

- Eu vou chamar um por um e vocês venham aqui pegar suas provas de matemática. Eu as recolherei novamente amanhã antes da prova de ciências. Só fará a prova quem trouxer essa inteira, sem nenhum rasgo, rabiscado ou amassado.

Ken engoliu em seco. Não era exatamente parte de sua personalidade cuidar bem das folhas entregues pela escola. A maioria delas agora jazia amassada e socada em algum canto de sua mochila, para sempre perdida.

- Fraze, Emy. – Chamou Zanxam-sensei. Pela sorriso no rosto da CDF, sua nota não devia ter sido menos que um 10 com estrelinhas.

- Espero que a próxima não seja…

- Higurashi, Rumiko.

- … Eu! Droga!

Rumiko foi em marcha lenta até a mesa da professora. Estava sentada na fileira mais distante, o que lhe deu tempo para criar coragem e olhar o papel onde sua nota estava estampada em caneta vermelha: 3, 2. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, estava esperando um resultado muito pior.

- Hopfiel, William.

O sorriso despreocupado de William tornou-se logo um queixo caído e chocado. Em seu teste, via-se escrito também em vermelho o número 2 bem marcado e gigantesco na margem direita. Ao que parece, ele não estava contando com esse resultado.

- Kinomoto Satsuki.

A loira levantou-se sorrindo e soltou um discreto "yes!" ao ver seu resultado. De volta ao seu lugar, colocou a prova em cima da mesa de modo a deixar seu "10, parabéns e três estrelas" bem visível de todos os ângulos possíveis.

- Urameshi Toshihiro.

O sorriso do chinês foi mais discreto, embora suas sobrancelhas levantadas realçassem o efeito de felicidade. Sentava-se ao lado de Rumiko e a garota pôde ver um 8,8 anotado pela professora.

- Urashima Ken.

Rumiko sorriu ao ver Ken indo em direção a professora. Achava que o garoto partilharia sua dor de ser reprovada. Contudo, alguma coisa estava errada. Ken abriu outro de seus largos sorrisos alucinados ao receber a folha e voltou saltitando para seu lugar na frente da garota.

- O que foi, Ken? – Toshihiro fez a pergunta que ela não era capaz de articular. – Viu o passarinho verde?

- Não, eu tive a comprovação de que pra algumas coisas o meu cérebro funciona. Matemática é a minha matéria favorita, sabe, e uma das únicas, não, a única, em que eu consigo me dar bem. Eu estava um pouco inseguro porque a prova parecia mais difícil do que as da escola normal, mas vejo que a minha média não se alterou.

O garoto mostrou então sua prova para a dupla curiosa, que deixaram seus queixos caírem até quase o chão de espanto. A imagem que Ken cultivava, de burro sem capacidade de pensar, simplesmente não se encaixava na situação. Havia um grande 9,1 anotado com capricho bem ao lado do nome do garoto, seguido de um bilhetinho que demonstrava que a dupla não era a única a ter uma surpresa.

- Mas… Ken… Isso é…

- Melhor do que você, né? Eu sei… Eu tinha que ser bom em alguma coisa pra variar, não é?

Depois disso, a autoconfiança de Rumiko deu uma certa piorada. Ela tinha Ken quase como um igual, os dois tinham a mesma fama de lerdos na escola, e contava com ele de certa forma para ajudá-la a superar as reprovações que ela sabia que viriam. Mas agora Ken estava acima dela, ele era bom em alguma coisa, enquanto ela não sabia fazer nada. Sua vontade de continuar fazendo provas e mais provas esvaeceu, tudo no fim não passaria de um esforço inútil. Seu estado de espírito não melhorou durante todo o decorrer do dia.

- Willians, Ann.

A expressão no rosto de Ann ao olhar seu teste, caso estivesse no rosto de alguém como Rumiko ou William, indicaria falha total. John involuntariamente se encolheu na cadeira, esperando o descarrego da fúria, que felizmente para ele e seus colegas, não veio. Ann voltou para seu lugar emburrada e largou a prova em cima da mesa de qualquer jeito, deixando sua nota a mostra.

- Mas, Ann… Isso é…

- Oito e meio! – Ela completou a frase por William, que olhava abismado para a folha da colega. John observava os dois com uma expressão divertida. Conhecia muito bem os chiliques de Ann com relação a escola. Sempre que não tirava acima de nove ou cometia erros muito bobos segundo ela, era a mesma coisa. – Isso é ridículo. Eu podia ter ido muito melhor!

- Eu podia ter ido muito melhor! – Exclamou William, interrompendo a garota. – Eu tirei _dois_ nessa prova, está escutando,_ dois_! Eu tenho motivos pra ficar brabo, não você que passou na prova com uma nota acima da média! – Ann estava pronta para interromper, mas o neozelandês continuou falando. – E não tente vir com um de seus ataques! Você está se exigindo demais!

A fala de William abriu caminho para John interferir. Havia muito tempo que ele queria dizer isso a sua irmã, mas nunca achava o momento certo. Sentiu-se novamente tomado por uma coragem súbita, que normalmente só o acompanhava no beyblade. Ele sabia o que isso significava. Apesar das brigas, seu elo com Ann era muito forte, e ele sabia que agora era o momento de ajudar a irmã, contrapondo os momentos que ela o ajudava.

- O William está certo, Ann. Não é o fim do mundo tirar abaixo de nove numa prova. Existem pessoas que estão bem piores que você e nem por isso tem um ataque. Dá um tempo, garota, relaxa e curta a vida um pouco. Você se estressa demais de vez em quando, sabia? Isso não é saudável, vai acabar te fazendo mal. Você não é perfeita, nenhum de nós aqui é perfeito, mesmo que as duas loiras-super-inteligentes tenham gabaritado a prova e ganhado estrelinhas.

Eram realmente poucas as vezes que o líder dos WATB agia com tanta seriedade, mas sempre que esses momentos aconteciam, eram em situações marcantes como aquela. Numa cena inusitada, Ann abraçou seu irmãozinho murmurando alguma coisa que somente eles podiam ouvir. William começou a bater palmas, e logo todos estavam aplaudindo, até mesmo a professora.

- Certo, agora que o momento dos Willians já acabou, eu quero terminar de entregar essas provas, ou vamos nos atrasar para o almoço. – Somente a última oração bastou para calar todos os alunos. – Ótimo. Willians mais novo, venha aqui pegar sua prova.

O líder dos WATB não estava totalmente certo de que devia mostrar a prova para a irmã, dada a cena que ela havia acabado de fazer. Apesar de todo o nervosismo que sentiu durante a avaliação, havia feito uma boa prova e conseguido um 9,3 que poderia novamente despertar o monstro raivoso que habitava o interior da garota.

- Yadate Takashi.

Como o Takashi sentado era um pouco maior do que o Takashi em pé, demorou um pouco para todos perceberem que ele havia se levantado e estava indo até a mesa da professora. Sua cabeça mal ultrapassava o tampo da mesa, tornando difícil para ele ver com clareza o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Não que ele quisesse encarar o sargento, mas ele esperava obter uma pista sobre seu resultado antes de ter que olhar a folha. Com essa possibilidade descartada, o garoto se viu obrigado a olhar, e não ficou inteiramente satisfeito com seu 7,3, mas tinha que reconhecer que estava numa posição ligeiramente boa se comparada à da média dos alunos de cabelos castanhos.

- Yuy Koichi.

A prova do líder dos Taichi era a última da lista, para alívio de todos os presentes. A expressão do garoto, como de costume, não revelou nenhuma emoção, deixando seu resultado uma incógnita para os demais. Apenas Satsuki conseguiu ver, pois sua mesa era do lado da dele. Assim como ela e Emy, ele havia obtido nota máxima.

- Um último aviso antes de todo poderem sair. – Disse a professora, frustrando a tentativa de Ken de sair correndo porta a fora antes dos demais. – Mês que vem, antes que todos voltem para suas casas ou sigam para o próximo torneio, as provas que farei também podem servir de recuperação para aqueles com resultados abaixo de seis. Peço que esses alunos em especial estudem bastante até lá.

- Podemos sair agora? – Perguntou Ken, não estava prestando a mínima atenção, tão preocupado que estava em vigiar a porta, esperando que ela se abrisse por mágica com o poder de seu olhar.

- Podem.

Um vendaval. Foi tudo que Zanxam-sensei pode ver depois de sua sentença. Quando a poeira baixou e sua cabeça parou de girar, Yuy-kun era o único que ainda permanecia na sala, arrumando calmamente suas coisas. Ele cumprimentou educadamente sua mestra antes de sair andando pelo corredor.

Toda a euforia por finalmente estarem livres da sala de aula não impediu os beybladers de comerem mais devagar que o normal. O relaxamento mental em que eles se encontravam tornava o movimento de seus braços e boca mais retardados, eram poucos os que conseguiam falar alguma coisa, encontrar algum assunto interessante para conversar. Somente às duas horas da tarde, quando a comida estava já parcialmente digerida e ficar sem fazer nada deitados na cama estava se tornando demasiado tedioso, os beybladers se reuniram para decidir o que fazer.

- Eu voto por treinar! – Declarou Toshihiro, ansioso para trabalhar com Fenku novamente.

- Eu acho que seria melhor dar mais uma revisada em ciências e inglês. – Declarou Satsuki.

- Eu chego mais perto dos livros hoje. – Decidiu Ken, já com Fenrochi na mão.

- Nem eu… – Concordou Rumiko, com olhar distante.

No fim da discussão, John, Toshihiro, Ken, Rumiko, William e Takashi foram treinar enquanto os outros CDFs ocupavam a biblioteca com suas revisões sem fim. O treino dos garotos foi mais um desculpa para fazer folia do que um treino propriamente dito. Inventando lances que mais pareciam coisa de circo do que de uma luta de campeonato, eles riram mais do que qualquer outra coisa durante a tarde, relaxando até mais do que o esperado antes de outra manhã estressante.

* * *

Terça-feira, 27 de maio. Ciências e Inglês numa sala de aula fervendo. 

A galinha d'Angola do quarto das meninas novamente fez seu trabalho cedo de manhã. As quatro garotas chegaram antes dos meninos na mesa do café e já estavam pensando em repetir o cereal quando eles apareceram. Como resultado, elas decidiram não esperar por eles para ir para a sala de aula. Satsuki, Emy e Ann aproveitaram o percurso até a sala do quinto andar para revisar uma última vez o conteúdo da prova. As três estavam em séries diferentes e viam matérias diferentes, mas de algum modo eram capazes de se entender em revisões do tipo. Rumiko também se aproveitou dela.

- As provas de filosofia também já foram corrigidas. – Anunciou Zanxam-sensei quando os seis garotos também adentraram a sala. – As entregarei antes que vocês saiam para o intervalo. Como ontem, vocês têm até as nove e meia para terminar, nem um minuto a mais e nem um minuto a menos. Podem começar.

As provas já se encontravam nas mesas dos alunos, marcando também o lugar onde eles deveriam sentar. Rumiko e William, assim como Takashi, ocupavam agora a primeira fila. Atrás da japonesa encontrava-se Yuy-kun, o que lhe causava um arrepio estranho. Ao lado do líder dos Taichi encontrava-se Emy e ao lado dessa, John. Cercada por dois líderes, a garota ficou um pouco envergonhada. Satsuki, Ann e Ken estavam na terceira fila. A loira dos Taichi pela primeira vez não prestou muita atenção no que a professora dizia, seus pensamentos estavam fixos no garoto a sua frente. Havia tantas coisas sobre ele que permaneciam incógnitas, tantos mistérios envolviam Yuy-kun que ela de certa forma sentia-se atraída por ele, sua curiosidade nata clamava por solucionar esses mistérios. Imaginando o que o garoto podia esconder por trás de sua franja, ela demorou para perceber que o tempo estava novamente correndo.

"Ah, droga. Por que a professora me botou de excluído aqui atrás?" – Perguntou-se Toshihiro, o único aluno numa quarta fila de carteiras. – "Talvez ela esteja tentando impedir os outros de colarem de mim, afinal eu sei tudo sobre ciências, é a minha especialidade, mesmo quando a gente está vendo o corpo humano." – Ele ficou por um momento contemplando a visão de si mesmo no posto mais alto de um pódio escrito "Mestre Supremo" antes de voltar definitivamente sua atenção para a prova e começar a escrever.

O chinês trançado terminou sua prova meia hora antes do prazo, mas não podia se levantar e entregá-la, já que Zanxam-sensei a recolheria pessoalmente ao devolver a prova de filosofia. Para passar o tempo, o garoto decidiu observar as reações de seus amigos ao estresse proporcionado por um teste. Foi a meia hora mais divertida que ele já teve em sala de aula.

Satsuki não tinha na verdade muita graça em observar. A garota permanecia de cabeça baixa super concentrada no que estava fazendo. Quando Toshihiro já estava achando que era perda de tempo continuar a observá-la, no entanto, a garota ergueu a cabeça e ficou olhando fixamente para frente. Como estava de costas, era impossível ver sua expressão, mas ela aos poucos começou a relaxar, apoiou a cabeça no braço esquerdo e começou a desenhar qualquer coisa na prova que com certeza não tinha nada a ver com a resposta. Tentando não parecer alguém que está tentando colar, ele forçou o pescoço para ver se era possível ver o que estava escrito.

"Aquilo ali parece uma metade de coração… Será que a Satsuki está apaixonada? Hahahaha! O Ken vai rir muito quando eu contar! Quem será que é o cara? Espero que não seja eu… Nada contra a Satsuki, mas ter um geniozinho CDF que só pensa em estudar como namorada não faz o meu tipo. Espera um pouco… Tem uma espécie de ponto de interrogação ali também! Será que ela está em dúvida sobre os seus sentimentos? Ou será que a dúvida é se o pretendente gosta dela também?"

- Urameshi-kun, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Zanxam-sensei interrompendo o silêncio. – Por acaso já terminou a prova? Você sabe que Kinomoto-chan está fazendo uma prova diferente da sua, não tem porque tentar colar.

Satsuki, ao perceber que estava sendo observada, tratou de apagar freneticamente o que quer que estivesse rabiscando. Toshihiro não podia ver, mas estava completamente vermelha.

"Toshihiro estava me espiando! Será que ele viu? Espero que não espalhe…"

Depois dessa bronca da professora, Toshihiro decidiu não se arriscar tanto e observar outras pessoas. De onde estava, podia ver praticamente todos os seus colegas, com exceção de Rumiko na primeira fila, já que Yuy-kun era consideravelmente mais alto que ela. Se próximo alvo de observação foi Ann. A garota também estava muito concentrada, mas errava muito mais sobre pressão do que Satsuki. Em um minuto, havia usado a borracha pelo menos cinco vezes, e em todas fazia uma expressão assustadora e apagava com uma força e raiva impressionante.

Ken foi o mais divertido de todos. O garoto comia o lápis desesperadamente enquanto pensava no que escreveria. "Provavelmente tem um gosto bom" pensou o garoto ao observar a cena. Depois de mordiscar o lápis por um tempo relativamente longo, Ken começou a escrever, mas não escreveu por muito tempo. Esse ritual de morder o lápis e escrever ficava cada mais frenético à medida que o nervosismo do japonês aumentava.

Emy era outra que não tirava os olhos do papel. O único movimento que não envolvia escrever no papel era para ajeitar os óculos, que volta e meia escorregavam pelo sei nariz com o suor que se formava em sua testa.

William estava ligeiramente em pânico enquanto escrevia. Era óbvio que não fazia a mínima idéia do que responder. Suas unhas roídas estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar na mesa. Volta e meia um lampejo de idéia parecia surgir em sua mente e ele agarrava essa idéia com tudo na hora de escrever, com medo de que ela fugisse.

Takashi não era muito visível também devido ao seu tamanho. John e Emy o cobriam completamente. O líder dos WATB estava calmo, não parecia estar fervendo com idéias, mas também não estava desesperado. Seu pé balançava em baixo da mesa enquanto ele pensava.

Depois dessa lição antropológica, Toshihiro decidiu voltar sua mente para a entrega da prova de filosofia. Não sabia se havia ido muito bem, não estava realmente certo quanto a sua nota. Satsuki e Emy já haviam terminado a prova agora, assim como Yuy-kun. Ann provavelmente também teria terminado se não passasse tanto tempo usando a borracha. Para os que ainda tinham lacunas para preencher e questões para responder, o nervosismo tornava-se cada vez mais presente.

Ainda em silêncio, Zanxam-sensei levantou-se de sua mesa, apanhou um bloco de folhas e foi em direção a mesa de Rumiko. Sem avisar, pegou a prova da garota e trocou pela sua de filosofia. Em seguida, fez o mesmo com Yuy-kun, Satsuki, Ann, Emy, William, Takashi, John e Ken. Propositalmente, havia deixado Toshihiro por último.

- Comporte-se melhor da próxima vez ou vai ser zero. – Sussurrou ela para o garoto ao lhe entregar a prova de filosofia, que continha um 7,5 escrito na margem direita em caneta azul. O garoto respondeu sorrindo amarelo.

- Um último aviso. – Declarou a professora ao voltar para sua mesa. – Quero agora todas as provas de matemática que entreguei ontem. Quem não me devolver ou devolver com algum sinal de maus-tratos, ficará sem nota na prova de agora. Em filha na frente da minha mesa. Quem me entregou pode sair.

Tumulto para formar a fila. Ken e William começaram um empurra-empurra para ver quem seria o primeiro, deixando, no entanto, espaço para que os outros entrassem na fila primeiro. A dupla acabou sendo a última a sair da sala. Milagrosamente, Ken havia conseguido conservar sua folha inteira por um dia. Contundo isso teria sido possível se Satsuki não tivesse guardado as duas provas juntas em sua pasta e devolvido para o dono somente minutos antes de ser recolhida pela professora.

- Alguém aí está a fim de comer ou o espaço está aberto para fofocas? – Perguntou William assim que todos se reuniram no restaurante.

- Se "fofocas" significa "quanto vocês tiraram?" Podem apostar que eu me animo a perder um pouco do almoço! – Exclamou John em resposta. Não considerava seis e meio um bom resultado, mas duvidava que muita gente havia ido melhor do que ele.

Depois dos protestos de Ken, que relutava em mostrar seu resultado para os outros e estava ansioso para almoçar, o grupo se decidiu por comer e fofocar ao mesmo tempo. Satsuki não esperou todos se acomodarem para exibir seu segundo dez com parabéns e estreliinhas rabiscadas. Filosofia era sua matéria favorita e a que mais lhe dava orgulho.

- Se eu não tivesse tanto orgulho de ser quem eu sou, diria que estava com inveja dessas suas notas, loira inteligente! – Exclamou Ken, abobado com o sucesso da colega.

- E quanto a nossa outra loira CDF? – Perguntou John, quase certo que teria outro dez em resposta.

- Desculpe, gente, mas acho que nessa Satsuki me passou. Eu não gosto muito de filosofia na verdade, nunca consigo ser cem por cento numa prova, mas acho que nove e meio não é uma nota tão baixa assim…

- Ta brincando! Se eu tirasse nove e meio nas matérias que odeio, estava no paraíso! – Exclamou William, chegando mais perto da amiga para uma rápida espiada em sua prova. – Não consigo ir bem nem nas matérias que eu gosto!

- Você gosta de alguma coisa?

- Ciências eu acho até interessante, mas o resto… Principalmente história. Blergh!

- Se você conseguiu tirar dois em matemática, que não é nem a que você mais odeia, não quero pensar o que vai acontecer amanhã em história…

- Apoiado! História é um porre! – Ken levantou o punho como se desse um soco no ar em sinal de concordância.

- Achei que estivéssemos aqui pra fofocar nossas notas…

Toshihiro fez o grupo voltar novamente ao assunto principal. Com relutância, William mostrou para seus colegas o cinco estampado em sua folha. Havia acertado somente as quinze primeiras questões, nada mais. A nota de Ken foi semelhante, mas um pouco mais alta: cinco e meio. Havia dito algumas coisas certas em meio a seus chutes surreais nas últimas questões.

- Eu tenho certeza que esse meio ponto aí foi por acaso, não é, Urashima-chan? – Perguntou Satsuki em tom provocativo.

- Huhu… Mérito meu por ser capaz de inventar bobagens verdadeiras! Minha mente é brilhante, reconheçam! Eu sou um gênio incompreendido que ninguém compreende!

- E que sobre pra cima numa escada redonda de trezentos e sessenta graus numa volta tonteante que te deixa tonto. – Completou Takashi, pretendendo dar alusão a fala redundante do amigo. – Ah, e antes que você decida argumentar, eu tirei nove na prova, tá? Acho que no momento você não está em posição de querer discutir.

- Nove? Parabéns Takashi! Você é realmente muito esperto! – A vontade de Ken de responder evaporou quando ele viu o chinesinho corar com o comentário de Satsuki e esconder-se em baixo da mesa dizendo que havia deixado alguma coisa cair.

- Como você foi, Ann? – Perguntou John, já sem muita paciência para as discussões da dupla.

- Melhor do que você, eu imagino. Na verdade, cheguei bem perto de passar nossa querida CDF dessa vez. – Ann mostrou sua prova para os demais, com um 9,4 estampado nela.

- Realmente, dessa vez ela nos passou mesmo… E bem… - Disse John, referindo-se a ele e a William.

- Mais alguém ficou em recuperação? – Perguntou Takashi, já de volta à mesa.

- Eu não tenho muita certeza… - Rumiko mostrou sua prova para os colegas. Havia um seis escrito nela. – Zanxam-sensei disse que os alunos com notas abaixo de seis precisavam fazer recuperação, mas o número seis exato está incluído nos passados ou reprovados?

Satsuki e Emy aconselharam a amiga a perguntar para a professora, Ken, William e John clamaram ferozmente que aquilo não era recuperação, e Toshihiro, Ann e Takashi eram da opinião que passar com a nota mínima era praticamente o mesmo que ser reprovado.

O tempo de descanso logo terminou. Os alunos foram arrumados novamente para a prova de inglês. Encontraram suas avaliações marcando seus lugares novamente. A primeira fila era ocupada por Takashi, Ken e Rumiko, e a eles seguiam-se Yuy-kun, Satsuki e Toshihiro. A professora pretendia deixar os alunos cuja língua materna era o inglês afastada dos outros para que não houvesse a mínima possibilidade de cola. John sentava-se atrás do líder dos Taichi, ao lado de William, que por sua vez estava entre os gêmeos. Emy ocupava o lugar que antes havia sido de Toshihiro.

O único aviso da professora foi que os Taichi e Takashi estavam autorizados a usar dicionários e teriam dez minutos a mais do que os WATB para completar a prova. Quando a ordem foi dada e o cronômetro, disparado, as dez cabeças inclinaram-se mais perto dos papéis e começaram a ler. Alguns deles logo começaram a escrever, mas outros – com certeza todos têm uma idéia de quais – demoraram um certo tempo. Entre os que mais escrevia, encontrava-se Yuy-kun. Não gostava muito dessa matéria, na verdade era a única que não o atraía na escola, mas não sabia explicar muito bem o motivo. Isso não era, no entanto, motivo para que ele não se saísse muito bem em toda e qualquer prova da disciplina. Desde muito cedo havia sido treinado para ser perfeito em tudo, desde o karatê até o beyblade, e a escola não era exceção.

Sua mão esquerda escrevia com força. Entre os presentes, era o único canhoto, uma boa proteção anti-cola caso a pessoa ao seu lado não fosse Satsuki. Ele raramente levantava a cabeça do papel, só o fazia para verificar a hora no relógio. Queria terminar a prova antes das onze e meia, mesmo sabendo que poderia fazê-lo até meio-dia e dez. Numa das únicas vezes que desviou os olhos da folha já quase completa, seu olhar cruzou com o de Satsuki. A garota provavelmente já o encarava por certo tempo, se assustou quando viu que ele também a olhava.

Yuy-kun não ficou surpreso. Já fazia algum tempo que Satsuki reagia estranhamente nas raras ocasiões em que estavam próximos. Ele sabia muito bem o que isso significava. As mentes de seus colegas eram como livros abertos para ele, o garoto era capaz de entender tudo que eles pensavam ou sentiam apenas analisando seus atos. Por mais difícil que fosse para ele mostrar seus sentimentos, – não que ele quisesse realmente fazer isso – entender e prever os sentimentos dos outros era tão simples quanto escrever seu próprio nome.

A loira já havia voltado a trabalhar. Estava levemente corada e usava a borracha com mais freqüência. Seus pés balançavam em baixo da mesa. Claros sinais de nervosismo. Achando que já havia perdido tempo demais com seus colegas idiotas, ele voltou a se concentrar na última páginas de questões. Dez minutos antes do tempo que estabelecera para terminar, tinha apenas mais três questões para fazer.

Pelo que pôde perceber, foi um dos primeiros a acabar. Não podia arriscar olhar para trás, mas ouvia o som de pelo menos três lápis diferentes riscando o papel em diferentes ritmos vindos de suas costas. Sem nada para fazer, seus olhos ocultos por uma camada de cabelo circularam pela sala, parando em Takashi.

Não gostava muito de admitir, mas observar seus atuais companheiros podia ser divertido de vez em quando. Suas reações aos acontecimentos do mundo que os rodeavam eram inusitadas, malucas, sem muito sentido para ele. Eram ainda muito imaturos, precisariam percorrer ainda muito chão e passar por muito treino antes que ele pudesse considerá-los algo mais que babacas.

E Takashi ultimamente era um dos que mais chamava sua atenção. Mesmo tendo apenas sete anos, já apresentava certos sentimentos por uma garota mais velha. Coisas de criança, sem dúvida, mas ainda assim algo incomum. Agora que estava atrás do garoto, seu comportamento tornava-se ainda mais evidente. Estava claro que a presença de Satsuki bem próxima a ele provocava alterações em seu modo de agir. O garoto antes tão seguro de suas ações freqüentemente arriscava uma olhadela tensa para o lado, voltando rapidamente para a prova. Seu braço esquerdo, livre do lápis, batucava a mesa ritmadamente, quando não mexia em sua camiseta.

O tempo para os WATB completarem o teste acabou. Zanxam-sensei recolheu suas provas e lhes entregou as de ciências. O quarteto deixou a sala para conversar sobre seus resultados. Ann cochichou alguma coisa sobre anotar algo em uma tabela enquanto deixava a sala.

Emy havia gabaritado novamente a prova, estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma. William soltou uma exclamação de alívio ao ver o 6,1 anotado em sua folha. Era a primeira prova em que não ficava de recuperação. O oito de John parecia muito melhor para Ann do que seu nove e meio. A garota esperou até estar longe da sala de aula para ter outro de seus chiliques por causa de erros bobos que cometera durante o teste.

Dez minutos depois, os Taichi e Takashi se juntaram aos seus amigos para relaxar de vez. O ponto de encontro dessa vez era o quarto das meninas. Yuy-kun foi o único a seguir para o quarto dos meninos. Seus companheiros não sabiam se ele estava pronto para treinar ou se ficaria estudando, mas não estavam realmente interessados em descobrir.

Uma vez no quarto feminino, os Taichi, principalmente Satsuki e Toshihiro, estavam ansiosos para mostrar suas provas e saber a nota de seus colegas. Os dois haviam ganhado estrelinhas e um "parabéns" da professora ao lado do dez tamanho gigante. Takashi ficou tirando sarro de Ken por seu 5,9 durante muito tempo. Era impossível acreditar que alguém havia ficado apenas a um décimo de ser aprovado. Ele havia tirado 7,8 e estava muito contente. Rumiko só mostrou seu 5,2 depois que todos insistiram por muito tempo. Ela e Ken já estavam em recuperação em duas das três matérias que sabiam os resultados até agora. E as chances de melhorar eram muito remotas…

O treino que se seguiu às poucas horas de relaxamento foi tão intenso que todos estavam na cama sonhando com seus desejos mais ocultos às oito da noite.

* * *

Quarta-feira, 28 de maio. Provas de história e geografia. 

O despertador das crianças naquela manhã foi o grito de Takashi vindo do quarto do outro lado do corredor. Ele estava com dor de barriga por alguma razão desconhecida, não conseguia sair da cama ou comer alguma coisa sem vomitar. Ele até tentou ser dispensado das provas, mas sua mãe achou que ele estava em condições de fazê-las, contanto que ficasse na cama. Keiko supervisionaria o filho em sua cama enquanto os outros fritavam seus cérebros na sala de aula alaranjada.

- A prova de história será a mais difícil que aplicarei para vocês esse mês. – Anunciou a professora, novamente calando magicamente qualquer indício de sussurros. – Não se enganem por ela ser de múltipla escolha, existem coisas aqui que vão deixar aqueles que não estudaram com sérias complicações.

Após deixar seus alunos psicologicamente perturbados, Zanxam-sensei deu o sinal para que começassem a escrever. Dessa vez, ao invés do cronômetro, havia uma ampulheta antiga em cima de sua mesa. Quando toda a areia na parte superior do aparato caísse, a prova seria encerrada.

Ken teve um chilique mudo ao ler a primeira questão. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de quantos anos havia durado o Império Romano. A primeira alternativa dizia aproximadamente mil anos, tempo demais na opinião dele. A segunda opção era mais plausível, cinco séculos. A opção "C" dizia que o Império Romano havia estendido sua influência pelo ocidente e oriente por setecentos anos, e a opção "D" estava ali somente para ser descartada pelos alunos: duas décadas. Após fazer "uni-duni-tê", ele acabou ficando com a opção "B".

Ele não ousava olhar para os lados. Rumiko estava ao seu lado esquerdo, olhar para ela só o deixaria mais nervoso. William se encontrava no seu lado direito. Outro para quem não devia olhar se quisesse manter o pouco de calma que ainda restava nele. O trio estava na terceira fila. Com a ausência de Takashi, não havia ninguém na solitária quarta fila. Satsuki, sua esperança de se sair bem, estava na distante primeira fila, na carteira do meio, ladeada de Ann e Emy. Yuy-kun estava logo a sua frente. Como era bem mais alto que ele, acabava tapando toda a sua visão da mesa da professora, com exceção da pontinha onde a ampulheta se encontrava. Tudo parecia armado naquele ambiente para deixá-lo nervoso.

"Aquela ampulheta deve estar desregulada! Não é possível ter se passado metade do tempo da prova! Eu ainda tenho vinte questões para fazer!" – O desespero de Ken continuava aumentando. Ele não sabia nada da matéria. Não sabia nem mesmo quem havia incendiado Roma, na verdade não fazia idéia que a cidade alguma vez tivesse sido incendiada. Acabou chutando na opção "D", o empregado ciumento de Marco Antônio. Com apenas dez das trinta questões completadas, só lhe restava rezar para não conseguir um zero.

Ainda empacado na questão doze, ouviu a movimentação da professora que começava a recolher as provas dos alunos da primeira fila. Finalmente a sorte estava do seu lado. Sentado na última fila, ganhou tempo extra para completar tudo. Chutou a, b, c, d, d, c, b, a, a, b, c, d, c, b, a, b, c, d nas questões que faltavam e, na altura que a professora o alcançou, havia completado a prova, mesmo sem ter lido todas as questões.

- Difícil a prova, não? – Perguntou John para os amigos assim que se viram livre da professora. – Sinceramente, acho que me ferrei. Chutei mais da metade das questões.

- Ah, mas isso não seria novidade, maninho.

Antes que John pudesse responder alguma coisa, Ken se pronunciou, muito mais desanimado que seu normal.

- Pelo menos você conseguiu terminar a prova, não conseguiu?

- Do que você está falando?

- Quando Zanxam-sensei começou a recolher a prova eu estava ainda na questão doze. Marquei qualquer coisa no final para não ficar nada em branco. Duvido que eu consiga algo mais do que 0,1. Isso se eu não tirar zero…

- Ah, pára com isso, Ken. É claro que você não vai tirar zero! Seja mais otimista! – Tentou animá-lo Rumiko. – Eu também não terminei a prova, deixei as últimas dez questões em branco. Missão impossível passar, não?

A fala da garota animou Ken o suficiente para que ele não desistisse de fazer a prova de geografia. A prova de história estava tão complicada que eles até mesmo se esqueceram de discutir os resultados de inglês. Nenhum deles tinha percebido ou dado importância ao fato de que as provas foram entregues pouco antes da saída deles. Se tivessem parado para discutir, perceberiam que essa era a prova que mais havia deixado alunos em recuperação. Rumiko, Ken, John e William ficaram abaixo da média de seis, com 4,7; 4,7; 4,9 e 3,7 respectivamente, mas essa também tinha sido a prova mais gabaritada. Satsuki, Emy, Ann e Yuy-kun obtiveram nota máxima. Takashi chegou quase lá, 9,2 foi seu resultado, e Toshihiro conseguiu um sete.

Os WATB entraram na sala para sua última prova naquele mês. Apesar da tensão, os quatro sorriam ao sentarem-se em seus lugares designados pelas avaliações. Os Taichi, que ainda teriam mais um dia de provas pela frente, estavam longe da vontade de querer sorrir. Quando a ampulheta foi virada, a maioria dos orientais teve dificuldade em focalizar sua mente nas palavras impressas na folha. Satsuki e Yuy-kun foram as exceções.

Completamente relaxado, William se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que respondia as questões. Sentia que pelo menos uma vez não seria reprovado. John também tinha essa sensação. Sua mente estava muito mais ágil com o sentimento de liberdade se aproximando.

Toshihiro, ao olhar para a prova a sua frente, sabia que a sua única recuperação não tardaria a chegar. Odiava essa matéria tanto quanto amava biologia. Era impossível para ele entender como poderia haver uma matéria tão chata na face da terra. Por mais que as pessoas falassem que biologia e geografia deviam andar juntas algumas vezes, ele não conseguia ver a mínima semelhança entre as mesmas. Preocupado com seu futuro, ele começou a preencher a primeira questão sobre o pouco que sabia na questão do relevo do continente asiático.

O tempo novamente pareceu voar durante a prova. Foram poucos os alunos que não reclamaram por tempo extra – na verdade, apenas três permaneceram calados – enquanto a professora arrancava-lhes as provas à força.

Silêncio total na sala para a entrega da prova de história. O coração dos alunos batia como os tambores dos soldados que anunciam o combate, e era possível ouvir a sinfonia durante os breves segundos em que Zanxam-sensei tirava as provas da bolsa e as deixava em cima da mesa.

Rompendo o silêncio e a tensão que se instalava, Takashi entrou na sala para receber sua prova. Sentia-se bem o suficiente para andar agora, e estava curioso demais para saber como tinha ido.

- Apesar de ser a prova mais difícil, fiquei muito contente com os resultados, foram muito melhores do que o esperado. Metade da classe acertou todas as questões, e apenas dois alunos ficaram em recuperação.

Rumiko e Ken baixaram as cabeças. Sabiam com certeza quem eram pelo menos quatro daqueles que gabaritaram as provas, assim como tinham certeza de que foram eles os únicos reprovados.

Zanxam-sensei foi chamando um por um para receber as provas de história. Primeiro Satsuki. Sua expressão indicava que ela gabaritara a quinta prova em cinco feitas. Depois foi a vez de Toshihiro. Quando ele passou sorrindo por Rumiko, foi possível ver um sete rabiscado em sua prova. Emy foi a seguinte. Tirou 10, nenhuma surpresa para ninguém. Yuy-kun gabaritou a prova também, embora nenhum de seus colegas tivesse a chance de ver sua folha. John voltou para seu lugar saltitando de felicidade. Sentia-se o homem mais sortudo de todos naquele momento. Mesmo sem saber cerca de metade das questões, havia sido a quinta pessoa a gabaritar a prova, tudo na base do chute. Ann repetiu o resultado do irmão, com a diferença que ela realmente sabia a matéria. Sobraram apenas Rumiko, Ken, Takashi e William.

Rumiko foi chamada. Ela não olhou para a sua prova, não teve coragem. Apenas a colocou virada para baixo. Ken fez a mesma coisa. Ao ser chamado, Takashi recolheu sua prova e surpreendeu seus colegas com uma expressão de choque e decepção. William também não ficou nada contente com seu resultado, mas deu a entender que já sabia que isso aconteceria.

Uma luz se ascendeu no fim do túnel para Ken e Rumiko. Não, eles não ficariam em recuperação em cinco provas entre seis. Dessa vez seria diferente. Sorrindo, eles viraram as provas. Seus gritos agudos ao verem suas menções assustaram seus colegas que já se preparavam para sair da sala e almoçar. Havia um 6,2 escrito na prova de Rumiko e um sete e meio na prova de Ken. A partir daquele dia, Ken passou a querer saber tudo sobre o Império Romano.

* * *

Quinta-feira, 28 de maio. Trabalho para os Taichi, diversão para os WATB. 

Ann e Emy decidiram continuar dormindo mesmo após o show do despertador vivo. Rumiko e Satsuki apenas as olharam com inveja antes de seguir para a sala de aula. Agora havia apenas seis mesas nela, e as provas novamente marcavam o lugar.

Início da prova. Takashi, localizado na carteira do meio da primeira fila, bem na frente da mesa da professora, escutava os lápis dos colegas escrevendo e se perguntava como eles podiam estar entendendo o que as questões pediam. Todo o japonês que sabia era falado, aprendera com seu pai apenas a linguagem oral, mas nunca treinava a escrita. Demorava o dobro da velocidade esperada para ler coisas em hiragana e katakana, e simplesmente não tentava ler os kanjis, usava seus conhecimentos de mandarim para tentar entendê-los. Toshihiro ao seu lado de vez em quando também parava para pensar, provavelmente confuso com alguma coisa, mas os outros quatro nunca paravam, nem mesmo Ken e Rumiko.

Quando a primeira parte da tortura matinal terminou, Zanxam-sensei entregou para Satsuki as provas de geografia dos WATB. Caberia a ela devolver para os garotos seus trabalhos. Até as duas equipes se encontrarem no quarto das meninas, Ken não parou de incomodá-la para saber da nota dos amigos. Parecia um macaco saltitante querendo bananas na hora da refeição.

Toshihiro e Takashi se recusaram a participar da preparação para a festa que os garotos estavam montando a fim de comemorar o fim das provas. Eles ainda tinham uma última revisão a fazer de mandarim antes de poderem realmente relaxar. Para não se desanimar, Toshihiro não olhou sua prova de geografia, faria isso apenas depois do almoço, ou quem sabe apenas no dia seguinte.

Ann teve outro ataque ao ver que Satsuki e Emy haviam conseguido um dez enquanto ela tinha "apenas" um 9,7 em sua folha. Seu irmão gêmeo estava eufórico com 8,8 e Takashi não achava justo reclamar de um sete. O cinco de Rumiko, o 4,1 de Ken e o 5,7 de William foram as coisas que mais desanimaram Toshihiro a olhar seu teste.

Sentados um ao lado do outro na sala de aula, os dois chineses não tiveram nenhum problema com entendimento de questões, e acabaram terminando a prova meia hora do tempo estabelecido pela professora. A sensação de liberdade que invadiu os garotos no momento que deixaram a sala era indescritível. Os dois correram até o quarto das garotas para chamar os amigos para um treino leve antes do almoço.

Meia hora depois cerca de nove esfomeados estavam devorando tudo que viam no restaurante e chamando a atenção dos outros hóspedes. Yuy-kun já havia deixado o restaurante há muito tempo, mesmo sem almoçar. Zanxam-sensei achou que essa era a hora adequada para entregar as provas dos Taichi e de Takashi.

Se Takashi tivesse ido tão bem em japonês como em mandarim, estaria muito mais feliz naquele momento. O contraste entre suas notas era tremendo. De um lado, 9,8 no idioma em que havia sido educado, de outro, 2,3 no idioma que falava em casa com seu pai. Ele havia sido o único a ficar de recuperação em japonês, na verdade. Mesmo Ken e Rumiko haviam obtido melhores resultados, o que proporcionou ao japonês motivos para se divertir ao longo do dia. A dupla de alunos tida como "não-tão-espertos-assim" fechava se mês de prova com um 9,3 na matéria. Seu desempenho, no entanto, foi ofuscado pelo de Satsuki, o gabarito em pessoa, com seu novo dez, mesma nota de Yuy-kun. Toshihiro havia gabaritado a prova de mandarim, mas seu japonês só era suficiente para acertar 71 da prova. Com dois resultados positivos, ele se sentiu menos motivado ainda para descobrir seu 3,7 em geografia…

* * *

Sexta-feira, 29 de maio. Educação física até demais. 

Zanxam-sensei estabeleceu os esportes a serem praticados no ginásio da cidade, reservado especialmente para essa ocasião. Durante a manhã eles jogariam vôlei e futsal. À tarde, basquete e handball.

O jogo de vôlei acabou com Taichi 3x0 WATB, apesar dos erros idiotas de Rumiko durante o jogo. Ken e Yuy-kun dominaram no saque, só pararam porque os outros pediram que eles errassem de propósito ou o jogo ficaria muito sem graça. O bloqueio de Toshihiro, além de impecável, rendeu boas risadas de seus colegas, pois cada vez que saltava, sua trança ia junto e uma vez chegou a bloquear a bola sozinha. Com um jogador de três braços para bloquear, era muito difícil marcar.

Ann era a única que sabia alguma coisa de vôlei entre sua equipe. Emy e William acharam melhor tirarem os óculos para não quebrá-los, mas acabaram ficando completamente cegos como conseqüência. Emy, com seus quase sete graus de miopia, bloqueou mais bolas com a cabeça do que com os braços e William tinha sérios problemas em acertar a bola quando esta chegava muito perto dele. O desempenho dos dois, no entanto, podia ser classificado até como "satisfatório" ao comparar com Takashi. Podendo passar por baixo da rede sem precisar se abaixar e com alguns centímetros de folga, o chinesinho via os saques dos ex-companheiros de time como uma ameaça a sua integridade física, e fugia da bola sempre que podia. Aproveitando-se disso, Ken mirava todos os seus saques em Takashi.

Por causa da humilhação no vôlei, os WATB exigiram escolher os times para o jogo de futsal. Ann e Toshihiro se voluntariaram para serem os capitães dos times, escolhendo seus membros. A primeira escolha da garota foi Yuy-kun, ela preferiu deixar panelinhas de lado para vencer. Toshihiro chamou Ken para ser seu goleiro, abrindo caminho para que Ann escolhesse seu irmão como próximo jogador. A dupla de alas do seu time estava completa. Sem muito mais escolhas boas, Toshihiro escolheu William e o mandou para a ala esquerda, mesmo sabendo que ele era destro. Ann em seguida escolheu Rumiko para a defesa de seu time. Como John e Yuy-kun já estavam posicionados, ela tinha quase certeza que a japonesa não passaria trabalho. Ficando perigosamente sem opção, Toshihiro escolheu Satsuki para a ala oposta a William. Como se decretasse a sentença de morte do time de Toshihiro, Ann anunciou Emy como sua próxima escolhida, deixando Takashi para o agora capitão adversário. Ambos ocupariam a posição de pivô em seus times.

A diferença de poderes entre os times, de certa forma implícita na escolha dos jogadores, não demorou muito para se tornar explícita demais. Ann era uma ótima goleira, não tinha medo de ir atrás da bola. Não que precisasse fazer isso, mas na única vez que precisou durante o primeiro tempo, não decepcionou.

Toshihiro estava ficando louco. Nenhum de seus companheiros de time estava jogando direito. Takashi saia do caminho quando John ou Yuy-kun se aproximava, William tropeçava na bola ao tentar chutar e Satsuki era lenta demais na corrida. Ele tinha que levar o time todo nas costas. Ken ao menos se esforçava, mas a dupla de alas do outro time era demais para ele. John mais tarde revelou que era o capitão do time de futsal da escola, jogando exatamente nessa posição. Quem o via normalmente não imaginava.

Até mesmo Rumiko estava se divertindo. Antes que ela e Emy pudessem tocar na bola uma única vez, seu time já vencia por cinco a zero, três gols de John e dois de Yuy-kun. Quase no finalzinho do primeiro tempo, os dois artilheiros do jogo combinaram uma jogada em uma única troca de olhares. Toshihiro havia conseguido por milagre interceptar a bola e a mandando para lateral. Ao cobrá-lo, John passou a bola rasteira para o companheiro de time, que a dominou e parou na frente do pobre zagueiro adversário. Enquanto John passava pelos dois, o líder dos Taichi levantou a bola e deu um chapéu no chinês. Com a bola ainda no ar, os dois chutaram ao mesmo tempo, John com a perna direita e Yuy-kun, com a esquerda. Ken se esticou ao máximo para evitar o gol, mas seus esforços foram em vão.

A bola furou a rede, tamanha a força nela impelida. Ken se viu obrigado a deixar o campo para recuperá-la, mas antes que pudesse sequer sair de baixo dos três paus, uma dor aguda vinda de sua mão direita deixou claro que alguma coisa estava errada. Num movimento rápido e nervoso, ele tirou a luva que usava, soltando um grito agonizante, algo entre dor, espanto, pavor e nervosismo. Os dedos mínimo, anular e médio estavam tortos, virados para trás, e um calombo saliente marcava o lugar de cada junta que antes havia ali. Enjoado por essa visão, chamou por ajuda. Seus amigos se aglomeraram ao redor dele antes da chegada de Keiko, a juíza da partida. Também ficando nervosa, ela levou Ken para o hospital mais próximo, mas ordenou que o jogo continuasse.

Além de agora estar perdendo por seis a zero, o time de Toshihiro tinha um jogador a menos. O capitão tentou pedir a transferência de John ou de Yuy-kun para seu time para equilibrar as coisas, mas Ann acabou persuadindo-o a abrigar em seu time Rumiko e Emy enquanto a dupla de quebradores de dedos permanecia sozinha em seu time. Mesmo com apenas três jogadores, eles continuaram sendo muito mais fortes que os rivais, vencendo o jogo por quatorze a um.

Ken voltou somente depois do almoço. John logo tentou se desculpar, não era sua intenção causar um dano tão grande.

- Ah, o que é isso, John! São os ossos do ofício, como dizem. Eu quis jogar no gol, agora tenho que arcar com as conseqüências. Meus dedos não estão quebrados, eles só saíram do lugar. Acho que isso se chama luxissão… fuxação…

- Luxação, Ken. – Corrigiu Satsuki, feliz ao ver que o acidente não havia mudado a cabeça do garoto.

- Isso, é isso aí. Eu agora vou ficar uma semana com essa tala que você estão vendo até os dedos desincharem, e aí vou colocar gesso por mais duas semanas. Eu sempre quis fazer isso!

- Eu vou ser a primeira a assinar! – Exclamou Rumiko, tirando não se sabe de onde uma caneta colorida.

Vendo que o garoto estava até um pouco excitado pela nova lesão, Satsuki fez o favor de não lembrá-lo que com o braço machucado e imobilizado até depois do pulso não era possível jogar beyblade.

À tarde, houve um jogo de basquete, sem a presença de Ken. Novamente os Taichi enfrentaram os WATB. O jogo foi mais equilibrado, John e Ann eram uma boa dupla, assim como Toshihiro e Yuy-kun. 78 x 76 no final para os orientais, com direito a cesta no último segundo de Toshihiro.

A vingança dos WATB veio com o handball. Com a melhor estrela dos Taichi de fora, nem mesmo o líder dos orientais foi capaz de segurar a dupla de armadores, que tomaram conta do jogo e deram a vitória para sua equipe por quinze a cinco.

Zanxam-sensei e Keiko se reuniram para decidir como avaliariam os alunos. Vendo o esforço durante os jogos, bem como a habilidade e comprometimento, elas decidiram dizer apenas "aprovado" ou "não aprovado". Takashi, por fugir da bola sem nem ao menos tentar segurá-la, foi o único não aprovado. Ken, por não participar dos últimos dois jogos, devia ter ficado com a nota em aberto, mas seu esforço no jogo de futsal acabou lhe garantindo a aprovação.

Houve também um entrega de medalhas para aqueles que venceram os jogos. Os Taichi receberam cada um duas medalhas por suas vitórias no basquete e vôlei, enquanto que os WATB receberam uma pelo jogo de handball. O time de Ann, mesmo os que mudaram de time no segundo tempo, receberam também uma medalha pelo futsal. Os garoto improvisaram um troféu para Ken, escrito "Múmia".

Agora oficialmente livre de provas, a última coisa em que eles gostariam de pensar era em treino. O fim de semana seria pesado, a segunda fase do campeonato logo começaria, e eles precisavam estar preparados para enfrentar adversários cada vez mais fortes.

* * *

_Cumpridinho esse capítulo, não? Culpem o James, ele que teve essa ideía. Um capítulo gigante para compensar as duas semanas sem atualização... _

_Ah, bem, eu até gostaria de me apresentar, mas no momento eu não posso. Tô aqui só de intrometido mesmo, faço parte do "Núcleo dos Personagens Que Ainda NÃO Apareceram Na História". Mas não se preocupem, vocês logo vão dar as caras comigo, em, digamos, uns doze dias a partir do último dia postado aqui (29 de maio). _

_De novo o folgado do James resolveu não fazer os comentários. "Tenho um bom motivo!", ele disse. Precisa arrumar as malas. Eles vão sair daqui de manhasinha cedo, antes das sete da manhã, se eu não me engano. E só voltam dia 26, pode? Eu não vou reclamar... fiquei zanzado pelo mundo com os Taichi durante o campeonato mundial mesmo... Viajei muito mais que ele! - Mostra a língua. _

_Como tem mais gente querendo escrever, eu vou fazer logo a minha parte. Me encarregaram de propor uma enquete pra ver se o número de reviews aumenta. Por enquanto o assunto é: "Quem deve fazer os próximos comentários de fim de capítulo?". As opções são:_

_a) O James, ora. O Autor está muito folgado mandando seus personagens fazerem tudo por ele._

_b) Os Taichi. Os seis mesmo, ou cinco. Todos eles de uma vez. _

_c) Os WATB. TAmbém os quatro, não, cinco. Em fim, todos eles. _

_d) UM dos Taichi, WATB ou Blue Fish (no caso tem que dizer qual), ou então um grupo diverso (pode ser tipo Len e TOshihiro, John e Takashi, esse tipo de coisa)_

_e) Ninguém. Esses comentários são muito chatos e só servem para encher lingüiça. _

_Não precisa dizer, né? Mandem seus reviews respondendo a pergunta, escolhendo uma das opções. A com mais votos, ganha! Ah, e seninguém postar o "NúcleoDos Personagens Que JÁ Apareceu Na História" vai fazer esse trabalho, já que o James há muito tempo perdeu o poder que ele tinha sobre a gente (motim! Revolta do elenco com os baixos salários! A Ann foi uma das líderes...). _

_Pra comentar agora foram escolhidos dois representantes decada equipe que JÁ apareceu (o que exclui um monte de gente descontente...). Aqui está a legenda para a fala deles..._

_Rumiko (itálico)_

Toshihiro (normal)

**Jun (negrito)**

**_Len (negrito itálico)_**

**_Ann (negrito, itálico e sublinhado- sente o poder da guria...)_**

**William (negrito e sublinhado)**

_Oba, começaram comigo! Finalmente chegou a minha vez! Sabe, eu sou a personagem principal da história, mas naõ é bem isso que parece. O James sempre inventa de botar alguém com maior destaque em algum capítulo, ele diz que quando alguém é o foco a série inteira chega uma hora que fica chato... _

Antes que a Rumiko pire falando como uma matraca, vamos responder logo o review da Littledark, o único que chegou dessa vez.

**_Ana (é esse seu nome, não é?), eu não estou autorizado a dizer se você acertou ou não o seu palpite, essa surpresa é pra ser revelada só em novembro..._**

**Mas você tem que adimitir que a garota tem faro...**

**_Isso é, mas é culpa do James que é tão óbvio. Ele estraga as surpresas bem fácil. Botou até o bebê pra abrir os comentários..._**

**_Dois pontos: um, agora que está estragando a surpresa é você. Dois, fomos NÓS que colocamos o bebê ali. _**

Continuando com a resposta pra garota: é, a trança é bem preciosa pra mim, a única pessoa que pode tocá-la é o Len! O resto passa a mais de um metro se não quiser levar porrada!

(William chega por trás de Toshihiro e passa a mão na trança. Ouve-se apenas o barulho de alguma coisa batendo contra a parede, seguida de um grito abafado)

Ah, assim está melhor!

**_Sabe, não é impossível descobrir por que o dia 10 de junho é importante para o Yuy-kun pra quem prestou atenção em toda a história, desde a introdução..._**

**_HUmpf, e depois sou eu que estrago tudo..._**

**_Sabe, littledark, eu acho que você e eu temos muito em comum, podíamos nos falar mais de vez em quando... Quem sabe por e-mail? Eu ainda não tenho uma conta própria, mas terei quando conseguir independência do Hiwatari. Manda um e-mail para ele mesmo. E é verdade, ele estava na cadeira, gritando e esperneando enquanto eu fazia sua imagem de homem sério literalmente cair pela janela..._**

Pra quando é a fic? O James está interessado em participar, mas ele está impossibilitado de te mandar qualquer e-mail até a volta da viagem. Se ainda der tempo, pode apostar que ele está a fim.

E dá pra incluir a gente também?

**_Sabia que tinha algum interesse nisso..._**

**Olha, gente, naõ é por nada não, mas isso está ficando muito cumprido... os leitores já devem estar cansados de tanta bobagem...**

**_Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas o William está pela primeira vez na vida certo. VAmos encerrar logo._**

**A última coisa que temos que dizer é que esse capítulo só foi possível porque nós, os personagens amotinados, decidimos dar uma mão pro James e escrever enquanto ele se virava no meio da loucura que é preparar uma viagem. E o "Núcleo Dos Personagens Que Ainda NÃO Apareceram Na História" também participou, principalmente o bebê, por isso que ele ganhou o direito de começar os comentários. Antes que alguém ache que ele é um bebê de verdade, isso é só um apelido, vocês logo vão descobrir o por quê.**

**Próximo capítulo: O começo da segunda fase! Os WATB saõ os primeiros a entrar em cena!**

**Sou ou naõ sou bom criando títulos de repente?**

**_Nem sabe se vai ser só a gente que vai lutar no próximo capítulo e já sai criando coisas..._**

**_Como nós e o James estamos achando o torneio da oceania muito enrolado, ele agora vai tentar resumir, deixar o original aparecer um pouco mais ou fazer capítulos com um pouco mais de páginas. Metade do torneio e já se foram mais de cem páginas... Com a gente os dois meses de luta só tiveram oitenta..._**

Esse capítulo teve cenas muito importantes para o futuro, é bom ficarem com ele guardado na memória. A partir de agora, na metade do ano, pistas sobre o fechamento da série e o verdadeiro inimigo vão começar a aparecer. Já estava na hora, não?

_Uma última coisa: agora a história já alcançou a página 209 no word. Ao todo, contando com os torneios que ainda naõ foram, são 570 páginas. Não percam o fôlego, as coisas vaõ ficar cada vez mais emocionantes!_

E, para naõ perder o costume...

**_MANDEM REVIEWS!_**

**_Dessa vez vocês têm um motivo!_**

**_Agora são também os personagens que querem saber se estão agradando, se são muito chatos (o que comcerteza naõ é o meu caso), se mereciam mais destaque ou se precisavam sumir por uns tempos..._**

**_Se o texto está muito enrolado, muito mal-escrito,ou se está bom assim..._**

_E se vocês tem alguma sujestão, também escrevam. Não custa nada, e agora o James tá aceitando reviews anônimos também..._

Em nome do "Núcleo Dos Personagens Que JÁ Apareceram Na História"e do "Núcleo Dos PersonagensQue Ainda NÃO Apareceram Na História", eu espero que vocês tenham aproveitado esse capítulo, pois o próximo vai demorar. Queria dizer mais um monte de coisas também, masse eu fizer isso, não vai mais ter Toshihiro para continuar a história...

Até daqui a duas semanas,

_Rumiko Higurashi,_

Toshihiro Urameshi,

**Jun Yan,**

**_Len Yin,_**

**_Ann Willians,_**

**William Hopfiel**


	25. Derrotados! A dificílima fase final

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

**DERROTADOS! A DIFICÍLIMA FASE FINAL**

Segunda-feira, dois de junho. Início das oitavas de final

Foi realmente difícil para os WATB se concentrarem nos treinos do fim de semana. Tudo que eles queriam era descansar seus cérebros roídos pelas manhãs gastas na sala de aula apertada e agonizante, mas Keiko insistia – e agora mais do que nunca – que eles não deveriam deixar a peteca cair. John e Ann eram os mais exigidos pela treinadora. Não que a garota estivesse reclamando, na verdade ela era a única que não perecia prestes a arrancar os olhos da cara ou puxar os cabelos até as raízes pularem fora a cada movimento errado que fazia. Ver seu irmão e seus companheiros num estado lastimável era provavelmente o que lhe dava energia para fazer com precisão tudo que Keiko Takahashi mandava.

Na manhã antes da luta, Takashi e Fran apareceram com informações mais do que bem vindas sobre os adversários daquelas oitavas de final. Como não lutava beyblade, o "treino"do chinesinho foi ficar assistindo vídeos e mais vídeos sobre os adversários. Keiko havia secretamente gravado todas as lutas do torneio até o momento. Para isso, ela havia usado seu poder de persuasão muito parecido com o de Takashi para convencer um homem de uma loja de eletroeletrônicos a programar seu aparelho de vídeo para gravar todas as lutas transmitidas pela tv.

O fim de semana de Takashi, por mais divertido que pudesse parecer, havia sido tão ruim quanto o de seus companheiros. O garotinho foi forçado não só a assistir as lutas dos Justice League, os adversários daquela tarde, como também de todas as outras equipes que tinham alguma chance de enfrentá-los naquela segunda fase, incluindo os Taichi. E foi aí que sua "folga" passou de prazerosa para desesperadora.

Todas as lutas da equipe japonesa estavam lá, incluindo as do Torneio Asiático. Assistindo-as o garoto se sentiu numa espécie de máquina do tempo, recordando memórias que pensava ter esquecido com o passar do tempo.

Como era bom gritar e brigar com Ken a qualquer hora, com argumentos tão indiscutíveis quanto suas vitórias nas mesmas. Agora que o japonês era seu melhor amigo, eles ainda discutiam de vez em quando, mas já não passavam tanto tempo juntos a ponto de isso se tornar rotina. E tinha também Satsuki, ele estava com saudades dela. Os dois costumavam trocar comentários sobre o desempenho dos colegas durante os treinos loucos que sua fera-bit planejava, e suas opiniões eram muito parecidas. Sentia que os dois tinham algumas coisas em comum, mais até do que os outros, e era por isso que admirava tanto a ex-companheira.

Admirava? Era só isso mesmo? Aquela sensação estranha, mas aconchegante que sentia quando estava perto da garota era pura admiração? Podia chamar assim o calor que o invadia cada vez que ela lhe dirigia a palavra e que se espalhava principalmente pelo seu rosto cada vez que sua voz doce proferia um elogio? Ele já não tinha mais tanta certeza, mas qualquer possibilidade de pensar nisso mais a fundo lhe assustava, talvez não estivesse pronto para essas coisas, era, afinal, um garoto de sete anos apenas.

- E então, Takashi? Vai ficar aí parado o dia inteiro ou vai nos contar o que você viu naquelas fitas?

Takashi se assustou com a voz esganiçada de William em seu ouvido. Estivera tão perdido em pensamentos que demorou a perceber que estava diante dos WATB e de sua mãe e que era esperado para dar um relatório sobre os adversários do dia. Sentindo sua confusão, foi Fran quem falou:

- Os Justice League são uma equipe de estudantes de direito da faculdade de Port Morresby, em Papua Nova Guiné. Ao que me parece, são fanáticos por beyblade, mas não queriam se tornar profissionais. Me pareceram bem surpresos com o fato de terem ido tão longe.

- Ótimo, então vai ser fichinha pra gente! Nem precisávamos ter treinado tanto!

- Sabe, William, que aqueles que entram em uma luta achando que ela já está ganha costumam perder de forma vergonhosa?

- Mas eu...

Keiko não deixou que William continuasse a falar. A treinadora fez sinal para sua equipe ir almoçar, ou perderiam a hora de sair para o ginásio.

Comeram feito bárbaros, mas pelo menos não vomitaram antes de lutar. Os Taichi seguiram seus amigos até o ginásio para fazer torcida. A cada luta vencida e a cada etapa ultrapassada, ficava mais evidente a vontade que as equipes tinham de se enfrentar para decidir o título de Campeão da Oceania. Eram rivais, mais sem perder a amizade. Se enfrentar no campeonato, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, serviria para fortalecer ainda mais esses laços, numa luta justa com todos dando seu máximo. Esse desejo já estava gravado nos corações dos beybladers, e não era necessário falar para se fazer entendido.

O primeiro round foi entre líderes. John e Michael Turner abriram as oitavas de final. O guineense tinha vinte e três anos, era muito mais alto que John e vestia uma bata de juiz que não combinava muito com sua expressão facial. Por mais séria que sua vestimenta fosse, Michael fazia todos duvidarem que ele fosse realmente sério com seu sorriso meia lua cheio de dentes. Sua beyblade era preta e lembrava de algum modo o martelinho que os juízes usam para sentenciar os réus.

John começou muito bem a luta. Takk estava encurralando o adversário, a beyblade negra estava quase sem forças. Mas os treinamentos táticos com Keiko impediam o garoto de relaxar. Michael era o líder de uma equipe que havia chegado às oitavas de final, não podia perder assim tão fácil, mesmo se John fosse o mais forte beyblader do mundo. Ele tinha ainda alguma carta na manga, e o fato dele ainda manter seu sorriso tamanho família mais do que provava suas suspeitas.

Tentando fazer com que ele revelasse o que estava escondendo, John reduziu o ritmo de seus ataques, propositalmente abrindo uma brecha para uma reação. Michael murmurou alguma coisa entre os dentes, o que na visão do líder dos WATB era algum tipo de golpe secreto, e voltou a sorrir, mas sua beyblade não saiu do lugar. Os olhos de cor misteriosa de John por pouco não saltaram das órbitas. Ele estava confuso de verdade agora. Seu adversário não estava querendo reagir, e isso era no mínimo inesperado. Com cautela, ordenou um ataque final, acabando com o round sem que Michael tivesse conseguido – ou ao menos tentado – encostar em Takk.

Mesmo após descer os degraus que separavam a arena dos bancos das equipes, John não tirou os olhos de seus adversários. A luta anterior havia sido muito estranha, eles ainda podiam estar tramando alguma coisa. Fran pensava o mesmo, e foi a responsável por alertar Ann sobre o fato enquanto a garota se preparava para ser a próxima a lutar.

O visual de Jéssica Grint, a adversária de Ann, era capaz de deixar morrendo de inveja todas as patricinhas do mundo. Seus cabelos loiros pintados escorriam por seus ombros magros feitos quase só de osso duros como uma pedra devido ao número excessivo de tingimento, e já começava a perder o brilho, mas se destacavam em seu vestido negro, porém transparente. Em seu pescoço, brilhava um colar prateado, combinado com as argolas gigantes em suas orelhas. Antes de levarem um tapa de Emy, John e William ficaram por um bom tempo apreciando sua langerie vermelha que aparecia por baixo do vestido, muito provavelmente imaginando o que haveria por baixo delas.

- Seu caso já foi julgado. – Disse Jéssica ao encarar a adversária. – E o júri lhe declarou culpada. Sua sentença: uma derrota humilhante nas minhas mãos.

- Ah, eu sinto muito desapontá-la, vossa excelência, mas você está lidando com uma fora da lei que não costuma ouvir as autoridades!

- Veremos quem vai ouvir quem no fim da luta, mocinha.

Grint não sabia, mas sua última fala havia estourado de vez a cota de paciência de Ann. Ela até podia tolerar uma adversária com cabelo detonado, coberta de jóias e que põe uma roupa só pra dizer que não saiu pelada na rua, mas alguém que a chama de "mocinha" ela não agüentaria. Jéssica Grint, na visão de Ann, estava condenada a sofrer em suas mãos por tempo indeterminado.

Go Shoot! A ordem veio bem na hora. Se tivesse demorado mais um segundo, o juiz veria que Ann havia lançado Takuki antes de ser autorizada a isso, e muito provavelmente teria acertado o rosto da adversária. A beyblade rosa choque de Jéssica foi o que a salvou de ser atacada por um coala raivoso.

Ann estava tão furiosa que atacava sem parar e sem pensar. Seu campo de visão estava limitado a Takuki, e cada neurônio seu processava apenas uma ordem: atacar para destruir. Era raro sentir tanta raiva assim de um oponente, mas aquela mulher havia ultrapassado os limites seguros. Quando estava pronta para o golpe final, porém, Ann foi obrigada a parar.

Os músculos de seu abdômen enrijeceram para tentar parar a dor latejante que a invadia pouco a pouco. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o local dolorido por reflexo enquanto seus joelhos se dobravam e batiam com força no concreto do chão. Suas cólicas estavam de volta, e cada vez piores. Takuki sumiu de sua mente, Jéssica sumiu de sua mente. A vontade que tinha de esmagar a garota se evaporou enquanto seu cérebro substituía a mensagem de "destruir" pela de "perigo iminente". Seus olhos estavam fechados, prendendo algumas lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair. Sem que tivesse conhecimento, um grito estridente, carregando toda a dor que sentia, ecoou pelo ginásio, fazendo seus companheiros correrem preocupados em sua direção, John na frente.

- A Ann desiste da luta! – Declarou ele para o juiz, antes de se pegar a irmã no colo e correr apressado para a enfermaria. Não saberia explicar mais tarde de onde a força para fazer isso havia vindo, em situações normais ele não era capaz de erguer Ann nem por cinco centímetros. Os Taichi, com exceção de Yuy-kun, saíram correndo das arquibancadas para a enfermaria também, e tentaram forçar John a voltar para a luta no último round dizendo que eles ficariam com Ann, mas ele não cedeu. Os Taichi desistiram de insistir ao entender o quão importante era para o garoto ficar junto da irmã no momento.

- Ah, eu queria que os meus irmãos fossem legais assim comigo! – Exclamou Ken, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e fazendo beicinho, lembrando como Mikyo e Nikyo ficavam felizes quando o garoto tinha que ficar de cama e deixava o vídeo-game só para eles.

- É, eu também...

Toshihiro não saberia explicar, se alguém o perguntasse, por que havia dito isso, por que havia lembrado de Hehashiro naquela hora. Não via o irmão há cinco anos, nem tinha certeza se ele ainda estava vivo, sem falar que não lembrava de ter ficado doente alguma vez para ter o irmão ao seu lado na cama...

Prevendo que John não voltaria, Keiko mandou William decidir a luta. Da sua vitória dependia a classificação da equipe, e sob essa perspectiva, o garoto lembrava agora muito mais a Rumiko do que Ken, se fosse feita uma comparação com os Taichi no momento. Ele ainda achava que a equipe não era de nada, mas somente a idéia de ter em suas mãos a classificação para a próxima fase já fazia seus joelhos tremerem.

A adversária de William, Hillary Fox, lembrava muito um espírito agourento, na melhor das hipóteses. Seu cabelo preto oleoso escorria por sua face, deixando a mostra apenas seus olhos vermelhos e a boca cheia de dentes tortos. Era ainda mais magra do que Jéssica, seu vestido branco, mas não transparente, ficava tão grande e folgado em seu corpo que parecia que ela vestia um lençol. Sua pele era coberta de manchas de quem passa tempo demais no sol. Para Emy, ela parecia mais uma múmia coberta por um lençol do que uma lutadora de beyblade.

Se William já achava que seus adversários não mereciam tanta preocupação, depois de ver contra quem teria que lutar, praticamente todo seu nervosismo foi dar uma volta no espaço num foguete de última geração. Era contra _aquilo _que decidiria quem deveria ir para as quartas de final? Então a vaga estava mais do que garantida...

Tanka começou na ofensiva, sem se importar se adversária teria ou não alguma estratégia. Aliás, William duvidava que ela fosse mesmo capaz de pensar em alguma coisa.

- As testemunhas já apresentaram seu depoimento. O júri decidiu seu destino, e cabe a mim aplicá-la. – Disse uma voz sinistra e sussurrante. William demorou a perceber que se tratava de sua adversária falando. – Com o testemunho das lutas que ocorreram até agora, vieram as provas que preciso para condenar-te. Sei agora tudo que ocorre entre vocês, WATB, e sei o que fazer para vos sobrepujar com o poder da justiça a mim concedido. Vai, minha beyblade.

As manobras de William foram anuladas, bem como qualquer outra tentativa sua de reação. Hillary não estava brincando, sabia mesmo quais seriam seus movimentos, qual era a força de seus ataques e como William reagiria ao ser encurralado. Por um momento, Takashi pensou que eles também havia assistido a um vídeo das lutas, o que tornaria praticamente impossível a derrota de William, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu:

- Michael fez um bom julgamento do poder de seu líder. Com base nisso, pudemos calcular a força dos outros integrantes. As testemunhas deram importantes pistas para o júri montar o quebra-cabeça, e agora o réu pode pagar por seus crimes.

Hillary atacou. Os piores pesadelos dos WATB estavam se tornando realidade diante de seus olhos. Em câmera lenta, Tanka foi atingida por um ataque certeiro da adversária, e sua trajetória para fora da arena parecia inevitável. Como num filme que nunca passa, a beyblade cinza e branca ganhou os céus, avançando contra o dono, William olhava desesperado e incrédulo enquanto Emy baixava os olhos para não ver a derrota eminente. Michael e Jéssica levantavam-se de seus lugares para cumprimentar a colega vitoriosa.

E nesse momento a câmera lenta parou. O rumo de Tanka de alguma forma foi modificado, e o esquilo voltou a aterrissar na arena. Os Justice League reclamaram que alguma coisa ilegal estava acontecendo, mas o juiz nada tinha visto. A luta poderia continuar. Embalado por sua sorte inesperada, William atacou para valer dessa vez, e Hillary perdeu, impossibilitada de reagir.

A reviravolta era inacreditável. Ninguém sabia explicar o que havia acontecido. Os WATB tiveram muita dificuldade para chegar até a enfermaria e visitar Ann, repórteres atônitos os cercaram e os prenderam na arena por mais de vinte minutos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, William estava se tornando o centro das atenções, e era o único de sua equipe que não tinha a mínima pressa em deixar o local.

Quando eles finalmente conseguiram cruzar a porta de madeira branca da enfermaria do ginásio, foi a vez de John e os Taichi os encherem de perguntas. Eles haviam visto a luta pela televisão e estavam tão ou mais surpresos com o fato do que os repórteres. Satsuki era a que mais falava. A possibilidade de finalmente resolver o mistério que tomava conta de seus pensamentos há uma interminável meia hora fazia sua voz acelerar a uma velocidade cem vezes acima do normal, e embora ninguém conseguisse entender uma única palavra do que dizia, ela continuava falando, despejando palavra atrás de palavra como uma metralhadora fonética.

- Deu, Satsuki! – Gritou Takashi, fazendo um esforço para que a garota pudesse vê-lo. – Eu sei o as respostas para suas perguntas, mas se você continuar falando eu acho que vou esquecer...

- Sabe! – Gritaram os outros em coro. Por essa ninguém esperava.

- Sei, claro. Acontece que fui eu quem salvou a equipe. Quando ninguém estava olhando, eu joguei uma pedrinha que eu tinha na mão em direção à Tanka, e o impacto fez ela mudar a direção que ela estava, indo de volta para a arena. Legal, não?

Depois de alguns segundos em que todos ficaram em silêncio tentando comprovar a voracidade dessa fala, Takashi virou alvo de um "montinho" ordenado por William, e não conseguiu sair dali por pelo menos dez minutos, enquanto seus "amigos" riam à toa, finalmente podendo comemorar a classificação.

* * *

Nas outras oitavas de final, os Bey Power ganharam por três rounds a zero dos Miramar e seriam os próximos adversários dos WATB. Os Muggles perderam por dois a um dos Hunters no dia quatro, que teriam como adversários os Blueberrie, vencedores da sua luta contra os Shockwave no dia cinco. Os Stevenson perderam para os MacArthur por três a zero na luta do dia seguinte e os Xtreme venceram os Los Muchachos dia nove de junho. Faltavam agora apenas duas lutas para o fim da rodada. 

Nesse ínterim, os jornais locais e até mesmo internacionais agora classificavam William como "Miracle Blader", o beyblader milagroso, por sua vitória fora dos padrões na última luta. Por medo de enfrentar complicações legais, Takashi não espalhou para mais ninguém a chave do "milagre", e ganhou em troca uma boa diversão lendo as teorias malucas de jornalistas criativos. Em determinado momento da semana, até mesmo um físico renomado havia sido entrevistado para dar sua versão da história.

- Ah, se eles soubessem... – Divagou o garotinho após assistir a mais uma demonstração da imaginação sem limites da raça humana na tv. O programa que havia acabado de terminar "Milagres Milagrosos que Ninguém Sabe Explicar", trouxe um matemático, um físico, um especialista em beyblade e um engenheiro para tentar explicar o que havia acontecido com Tanka na tarde de dois de junho para, depois de uma hora de enrolação, dizer que aquilo tudo "havia sido obra de Deus". Depois dessa, Takashi já não tinha mais tanta certeza de que Ken era o ser de imaginação mais desenvolvida do mundo.

* * *

Dez de junho, Taichi contra os All Power e uma surpresa nada boa. 

Com a proximidade de sua luta, os Taichi estavam cada vez mais mergulhados em um estado de pânico mudo. Não era só Rumiko que estava nervosa dessa vez. Durante os treinos, Ken mostrou que definitivamente não era capaz de lançar Fenrochi na arena, ao passo que Yuy-kun não manifestava a menor vontade de lutar em seu lugar. Com a possibilidade de perderem por W.O., estava sendo difícil para a maioria dos garotos se concentrar naquele dia. Eles terminaram o almoço cedo e se reuniram no saguão do hotel uma hora antes da luta, para decidir o que fariam.

- Bom, gente, é agora ou nunca. – Começou Satsuki, olhando para cada um de seus companheiros, se demorando um pouco mais no líder. – Ken está fora, isso não é novidade. A questão é... Será que temos um reserva para ele?

O atrevimento da garota chamou a atenção de seus amigos. Desde quando Satsuki agia assim na frente de Yuy-kun? A provocação estava evidente em sua voz, e o jeito como ela encarava o garoto deixava tão claro quanto a água de uma nascente límpida. Os olhos do trio seguiram da garota para o líder repetidas vezes até que ele se prontificasse a responder, com seu tom sério e sem emoção habitual:

- Com isso vocês não precisam se preocupar. Tenho meus próprios motivos para querer lutar hoje.

Dizendo isso, Yuy-kun deixou seus companheiros, rumando para algum lugar longe das vistas de todos. Mal saiu do campo de visão do quarteto, e eles começaram a rir descontroladamente. Por enquanto tudo estava dando certo, e com o líder em campo eles provavelmente teriam uma luta menos sofrida do que a dos WATB.

Ann, agora curada das cólicas, era uma das mais empolgadas na torcida. Quando os Taichi e seus oponentes cruzaram a porta de acesso à arena, ela se levantou da cadeira e começou a gritar tão alto que as pessoas nas proximidades se perguntavam se ela não havia engolido um megafone. Rumiko, Ken e Toshihiro acenaram para a garota, devolvendo a torcida com quase o mesmo entusiasmo, enquanto olhares de censura vindos dos outros integrantes da equipe perfuravam seus corpos.

Rumiko foi a escolhida para começar, dado que novamente estava à beira de uma crise nervosa de pré-luta. Ela não teve muito tempo para reclamar quando Satsuki e Toshihiro a empurraram para cima dos degraus da arena, onde ela ficou cara a cara com Frahnk Brister, um garoto que para se tornar sargento só faltava o uniforme. Não foi nenhuma novidade quando a mão da garota começou a tremer ao preparar Fenki para a luta.

Ao lançar Fenki, no ápice de seu nervosismo, um milagre, dessa vez verdadeiro, aconteceu: Não se sabe porquê, ou como – se soubessem, não seria milagre – mas Fenki não precisou encostar em sua adversária para ganhar, tudo que bastou foi sair do lançador. Foi rápido, mas os olhos treinados dos beybladers e as câmeras de última geração dos repórteres conseguiram captar o que aconteceu: O centauro negro emitiu um clarão assim que se desprendeu do lançador, caindo logo depois na arena. Nesse intervalo de tempo, a beyblade de Frahnk fez menção de ir contra a luz, mas "mudou de idéia" e partiu em direção de seu dono, por pouco não atingindo-o perto do ombro esquerdo.

- O que foi isso, Rumiko? – Perguntou Ken, usando seu braço agora engessado para coçar a cabeça de uma maneira cômica.

- Divide com a gente esse seu novo truque, vai ser bom se a gente começar a ganhar todas as lutas assim de agora em diante! – Exclamou Toshihiro, mirando Fenki com interesse enquanto preparava sua própria beyblade para o combate.

- Eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu lá, eu juro! Se soubesse, contava para vocês. – Rumiko continuava nervosa, mas agora não era mais por causa da luta. A perspectiva de ter que encarar meio mundo de repórteres doidos assim que essa luta acabasse e de virar atração de programas de tv sensacionalistas lhe apavorava tanto quanto ter que ficar sozinha com Zanxam-sensei em uma sala apertada fazendo prova oral.

- Vamos perguntar pro Takashi se ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – Sugeriu Ken, procurando o amigo nas arquibancadas. – Quem sabe ele não nos esclarece esse outro "milagre"?

- Se você for, vá sozinho, porque eu quero torcida pra mim agora! – Exclamou Toshihiro, andando decidido em direção à arena para sua luta.

Dan Finn era o nome do adversário do chinês da equipe do Japão. Era alto e seu cabelo estava raspado no melhor estilo militar. Seus olhos negros mal podiam ser vistos, enquanto seu queixo ocupava uma área do rosto relativamente maior do que o normal. Sua beyblade era verde-musgo.

Go Shoot! Na parte baixa da arena, as duas beyblades distribuíam ataques, o som do atrito entre elas já enchia o ambiente na hora que Toshihiro decidiu testar uma idéia: seu adversário estava até o momento se esforçando para manter a luta longe das laterais. A característica mais marcante desse peão é que possuía um disco de peso anormalmente grande e pesado. Assim sendo, ele ordenou que Fenku subisse até quase a borda da arena, instigando o adversário a segui-lo. Após alguns instantes de hesitação, Dan o seguiu, e a luta acabou assim que sua beyblade começou a perder forças e escorregar, parando no centro da arena sem forças.

Com a vitória garantida, os Taichi não tinham mais nenhuma preocupação. Ainda mais sabendo que Yuy-kun seria o próximo. Sua adversária seria Athena Onassis. Ela tinha quatorze anos, mas seu corpo era de dezenove, e nos segundos que se seguiam enquanto os competidores arrumavam suas beyblades, ela tentou dar em cima do garoto por um número incontável de vezes. Satsuki foi a que mais gritou na torcida pelo líder dos orientais.

Por cavalheirismo, e também para prolongar a luta, Yuy-kun deixou que a adversária atacasse primeiro, para logo depois terminar com a luta num ataque em tempo recorde.

Depois de recolher Fenhir, Yuy-kun passou direto por seus companheiros – e por uma Satsuki saltitante que gritava em altas vozes indiretas contra garotas oferecidas – e sumiu das vistas de todos.

- O que foi que houve com ele? – Perguntou Toshihiro, confuso. – Eu sempre soube que ele não nos suportava, agora fugir da gente é a primeira vez...

- Ah, foi a Satsuki que espantou ele com esses gritos maníacos! – Devolveu Ken, sem temer os olhares malévolos que sua companheira lhe lançou. Ele continuou a frase, fazendo valer sua principal característica. – Vai ver ele tem um encontro com extra-terrestres que estão espionando os seres humanos para nos dominar e invadir no momento certo. Yuy-kun é um deles e está louco para nos destruir.

- Ken, mais um pouco disso e não vai ser só o seu braço que vai estar enfaixado...- Ameaçou Satsuki, furiosa em dobro com o garoto.

- Eu sei porque ele está assim hoje. – Daitenji-san, que não dava as caras há muito tempo, apareceu não se sabe de onde para cumprimentar os garotos.

- Então fala! – Os olhos agoniados de Satsuki brilharam intensamente enquanto miravam o homem a sua frente.

- Calma, calma, Satsuki-chan. O que acontece é que hoje é o aniversário de quatorze anos dele, por isso ele quis lutar hoje. Acho que agora ele quer ficar sozinho, um tipo anti-social como aquele gosta de comemorar sozinho. Aliás, não sei se depois de tudo que ele passou ele ainda tenha algo gosto para comemorações, mas...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou novamente a garota, com um alarme de "grande mistério à frente" soando adoidado em sua cabeça.

- Nada, nada não...

Por alguma razão, Daitenji-san ficou muito avoado depois dessa afirmação, deixando novamente de prestar atenção nas crianças. Fazia muito tempo que ele não falava pessoalmente com os Taichi, equipe que ele próprio havia arrumado, alegando ter "compromissos urgentes" e "negócios a tratar". Quando ficou claro que não seria mais possível extrair mais nenhuma informação útil do homem, os Taichi foram ao encontro dos WATB para voltar ao hotel.

Yuy-kun estava diante do portão frontal do ginásio. A multidão saía descontraída do local, discutindo a luta que havia acabado de presenciar. Alguns comentavam o quanto a equipe japonesa era forte, outros duvidavam que ela fosse passar pelos WATB, e os mais críticos diziam que o fato deles terem ganhado o campeonato asiático foi pura sorte. Nenhum deles comentava nada sobre as lutas do líder da equipe, o assunto principal era sempre Rumiko e suas vitórias fantásticas e inesperadas, Toshihiro e sua paciência e Ken e sua sorte sem tamanho. Não que ele se importasse, era isso que ele queria no momento: ser apenas uma sombra.

Entre a multidão barulhenta, um vulto em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Primeiramente pelo tamanho, um pouco mais alto que Takashi. Devia ser uma criança de uns seis anos, mais um menos, que a encarava com certo interesse, apesar de ter a face coberta por uma máscara. A criança começou a correr rumo à lateral do estádio, longe da confusão do público em retirada, e Yuy-kun sentiu que devia segui-lo. Os dois pararam num canto longínquo do ginásio, que fedia a xixi de gato e cujas paredes descascadas formavam um beco sem saída com a construção vizinha.

- Que bom te ver. – Disse o garoto, em japonês. – Estava morrendo de vontade de te conhecer.

A voz aguda e um pouco irritante que saiu da máscara confirmou as suspeitas anteriores do líder dos Taichi, e também lhe deu a certeza de se tratar de um menino. Ele tentou se aproximar, mas o garotinho mandou que ele ficasse parado.

- Com que autoridade você manda em mim? – Desafiou Yuy-kun, sem perder a calma.

- Força. – Respondeu simplesmente o garoto. Ele provavelmente estava sorrindo por trás da máscara.

- Não acho que você seja mais forte que eu. – Rebateu Yuy-kun, ainda sem se alterar. Não gostava de crianças, e não seria uma delas que o faria perder o controle.

- Quer apostar? – Perguntou o garoto, tirando alguma coisa do bolso da calça. – Eu te desafio para um luta de beyblade aqui e agora.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não luto com pirralhos. – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi, dando meia volta e já se adiantando para sair do beco.

- Tá com medo? – Perguntou o garoto num tom provocativo, fazendo Yuy-kun parar na mesma hora. Esse truque era velho, mas despertou nele um certo interesse pelo desafiante.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – Disse ele, ainda de costas.

- Não parece. – Rebateu o garoto. Ele parecia estar achando aquilo tudo muito divertido, era praticamente possível ver o sorriso de seu rosto agora.

- Então mostra a sua cara. – Desafiou Yuy-kun, começando a ficar curioso.

- Não posso. – Respondeu o garoto, ainda no mesmo tom feliz.

- Tá com medo? – Perguntou Koichi, virando-se para seu desafiante e lhe aplicando o mesmo truque.

- Não. – Respondeu ele. O garoto parou por alguns instantes em uma pose exagerada de quem está pensando. – Tá, eu posso mostrar a minha cara, mas você vai ter que aceitar o meu desafio e me enfrentar agora.

- Tudo bem. – Concordou Yuy-kun, sem demonstrar qualquer mudança na sua voz, embora tivesse que reconhecer que o garoto havia despertado certo interesse nele, talvez por sua coragem e atrevimento. Não era só isso, ele tinha que admitir que havia algo mais naquele garotinho que chamava sua atenção, mas ele não era capaz ainda de dizer o que era.

E ele tirou a máscara vagarosamente, como se quisesse prolongar o suspense. Seus cabelos pretos, caídos para os lados da cabeça, eram o que haviam causado uma certa dúvida quanto ao sexo que pertencia, e ele não tinha franja. Uma vez livre da máscara, sorria mais do que nunca, e seu sorriso era incomum, o rosto todo parecia sorrir junto com os lábios, embora quase não houvesse sinal de alegria neles. As coisas que mais chamaram a atenção de Yuy-kun, porém, foram seus olhos. Eram olhos brilhantes, azuis como o oceano, um pouco maiores que o normal. Isso mais do que tudo o perturbou.

"Esses olhos... Não pode ser... Como esse garoto que eu nunca vi antes pode... A menos que ele... Não! Não seja bobo, Koichi Yuy! Uma coisa dessas não pode acontecer! Eu acho..."

- O que foi? Ficou hipnotizado com a minha cara? Não se preocupe, a maioria das pessoas que me vêem pela primeira vez ficam assim também. Acho que é o meu sorriso, ou talvez os meus _olhos_...

A ênfase que o garoto deu para a palavra "olhos" deixou Yuy-kun pensativo novamente. A presença daquele garoto ali agora o perturbava, por alguma razão ele trazia as lembranças de um passado doloroso novamente à tona na mente do líder japonês, lembranças que ele lutava há anos para esquecer. Ficar na presença daquele garoto estava se tornando mais difícil do que ficar com os Taichi, e uma leve dor de cabeça começava a incomodá-lo.

- Agora é a sua vez de cumprir o trato. – O garotinho novamente quebrou o silêncio e mais algumas divagações do adversário.

Yuy-kun preparou Fenhir para a luta ao mesmo tempo que o garotinho aprontava sua beyblade. Seus movimentos ágeis demonstravam que, apesar da pouca idade, ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Go Shoot! – Gritaram os dois juntos. A beyblade do garotinho era roxa como Fenhir, mas de uma tonalidade mais escura, quase negra.

Yuy-kun foi o primeiro a atacar, não queria ficar muito mais tempo em presença daquele garoto. No entanto, a beyblade roxa escura se esquivou facilmente do ataque que tirara Athena Onassis da arena mais cedo. Em seguida, foi sua vez de atacar, e Yuy-kun também se esquivou facilmente. Vendo que nesse ritmo a luta poderia demorar, o líder dos Taichi chamou Fenhir. Seu adversário, no entanto, não se mostrou surpreso com o tamanho descomunal do monstro.

- Bela fera-bit. – Disse ele simplesmente, ainda com o mesmo sorriso gigante nos lábios. – Deixa eu te mostrar a minha agora. Ataque, Ceres!

O brilho do unicórnio roxo escuro que irrompeu da beyblade do garoto pegou Yuy-kun de surpresa. Ele tinha mais que o dobro do tamanho do pégasus, e um único ataque seu jogou Fenhir longe, como se fosse feito de papel.

- Gostou? – Perguntou o garoto, sorrindo provocativamente enquanto sua beyblade pousava gentilmente na sua mão. – Eu e Ceres somos uma boa dupla. O que você viu agora não é nem dez por cento do que podemos fazer. Guarde esse nome, nós nos veremos de novo com certeza.

O garotinho passou uma última vez por Yuy-kun para poder sair do beco. Aos saltos, ele novamente se misturou com a multidão que ainda saia do ginásio. Yuy-kun mantinha os olhos fixos nele, tentando não perder o controle. Por mais que seu rosto parecesse normal e inexpressivo coberto pela franja, aquilo que ele escondia por baixo dela entregava seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Seus olhos estavam em choque, ele estava perplexo com o que vira, não podia acreditar que um garotinho daquele tamanho tivesse tanto poder. Nunca vira alguém tão forte assim em toda sua vida, nem mesmo Rumiko havia derrotado-o tão facilmente. Precisava descobrir quem ele era e rápido, antes que eles precisassem se enfrentar novamente.

Ele não teve muito mais tempo para pensar, porém. Os outros Taichi e os WATB chegaram logo depois, acompanhados do costumeiro barulho. Yuy-kun não percebeu a chegada de seus companheiros de equipe, ainda concentrado. Foi Takashi quem encontrou Fenhir, ela estava caída no meio de um matinho quase na entrada do ginásio.

- Yuy-san, você está legal? – Perguntou timidamente Satsuki. Depois de algum tempo, ele finalmente encarou os garotos.

- Não precisam mais me chamar por "kun" ou "san". Eu não sou superior a ninguém aqui.

- O que houve? Yuy-ku... Er... Yuy?

Mas ele não respondeu. Sem olhar novamente para trás, pegou Fenhir das mãos de Takashi e foi embora para o hotel, se trancando no quarto. Pela primeira vez a verdade que ele tanto tentara mascarar estava sendo jogada contra ele. Havia perdido para Rumiko no passado. Ela o havia superado. Mesmo assim, continuava agindo como se fosse o melhor entre eles. Matinha distância dos outros acreditando em uma superioridade que não existia. Por mais que se esforçasse nos treinos, não conseguiria ultrapassá-los. A verdade doía mais do que ele imaginava. Os Taichi possuíam um tipo de força diferente, talvez fosse isso que os tornassem tão poderosos.

- Pára de dizer bobagens! – Disse ele para si mesmo. – Com essa força ou não, nenhum deles é páreo para aquele garoto. O número de rivais que eu preciso derrotar agora acaba de aumentar. É vovô, pelo visto, mesmo com todos os seus esforços, ainda existe um pouco do antigo Koichi em mim.

Novamente lembranças dolorosas começaram a invadi-lo. Lembranças da época que morava com os pais, da época que o treinamento durava vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mesmo agora, quase sete anos depois, elas ainda lhe causavam mal-estar.

Desde que nasceu, ele foi treinado para não demonstrar o que sente, como uma espécie de robô. Seu pai dizia que isso era um sinal de fraqueza. Mas ele não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, esconder os sentimentos completamente. Seus olhos o denunciavam. Sempre eles. Depois de tanto sofrer por isso, acabou deixando essa franja crescer até cobri-los completamente. Agora, ninguém mais sabe o que ele sente. E os olhos continuam sendo a única chave para seus sentimentos.

Dor, revolta, solidão. Os castigos de seu pai para cada vez que se mostrasse "emotivo" ainda estavam gravadas em sua pele, e o que sentira durante cada um deles tinha uma marca permanente em seu cérebro também. Sua cabeça estava dando voltas. Era muita frustração lembrar-se de tudo isso logo em seu aniversário. Mas, como Daitanji-san deixara escapar, ele não tinha mais certeza se tinha algo para comemorar. A raiva foi brotando dentro dele à medida que a imagem de seu pai se materializava em sua mente. Não tendo mais como conter esse sentimento, seus olhos novamente os liberaram dessa vez em forma de pesadas lágrimas salgadas, que caíam aleatoriamente no chão enquanto ele praticava movimentos do karatê para esvair a frustração.

Yuy não desceu para a janta. Satsuki foi novamente a única que pareceu notar o fato. Os outros estavam tão ocupados comemorando a classificação que esqueceram completamente que um ser com o nome de Koichi Yuy se quer existia no mundo. Somente à noite, quase na hora de dormir, o garoto abriu o quarto para os outros. Novamente Satsuki, a atenta observadora, foi a única a notar algo diferente nele. Apesar da expressão de seu rosto estar novamente vazia de sentimentos, havia uma pequena mancha vermelha ainda visível por baixo da franja, logo abaixo dos olhos.

Na última luta das oitavas de final do dia seguinte, os Primo Amore venceram seus adversários por três rounds a zero, sendo os próximos adversários dos Taichi.

* * *

_Ah, pobre Yuy! Sofreu um pouquinho hoje, né? _

_Antes que os personagens loucos apareçam, eu vou dar um breve recado..._

_Não sei quando vai dar pra eu atualisar de novo. Meu único dia livre na semana é quinta-feira, e eu acho que vou ter usá-lo para estudar. Até nas aulas de japonês eu tenho coisas pra recuperar! (Escritor traumatizadocom a quantidade dematéria que uma turma vê em seis meses)Por tanto, não esperem outro capítulo tão cedo. Meu plano de fazer a história alcansar a realidade só com dois anos de atraso acho que fica por aqui. Pena..._

_E agora deixa eles invadirem. Com vocês, os grandes vencedores:_

_Rumiko (itálico)_

**_Toshihiro (itálico negrito)_**

**Ken (negrito)**

**Satsuki (negrito sublinhado)**

Yuy (normal)

**

* * *

**

**Nossa, demorou demais dessa vez, em Jamie...**

_**E a tendência é piorar...**_

_Ah, será que vai cair a audiência? _

Se vocês continuarem agindo como babacas, isso é bem provável...

**Nem vem, Yuy, nem vem! Duvido que o povo perca o interesse, ainda mais com um personagem tão interessante e engraçado como eu!**

(Yuy finge que não está escutando, bem como os outros membros da equipe)

**Hey! O que é isso agora? Vocês todos vão ficar do lado desse maníaco anti-social e me abandonar à minha própria sorte escrevendo os comentários idiotas do Jamie?**

**_(Voz do além do autor) Me chame de Jamie de novo e eu nunca mais te ponho aqui, e faço você perder todas as lutas até o final da história! Muhahahahahahha (modelo de risada maléfica - como fica fácil ser autoritário quando a Ann naõ está por perto... XD)_**

**_Dessa vez eu acho que ele se superou..._**

**Finalmente nosso autor está deixando de nos envergonhar. Acho que ele foi contaminado pelos ares de sua cidade natal...**

Eu naõ sei se vocês perceberam, mas a função de vocês aqui se resume a apresentar uma enquete besta pra tentar aumentar o número de reviews, responder a elese comentar os fatos desse capítulo, não ficar conversando coisas inúteis e sem sentido.

**Nossa, nunca tinha visto ele falar tanto...**

**Mas ele está certo! Vamos logo ao que interessa! Rumiko, você estava reclamando que não tinha destaque nenhum, então aproveita e faz a enquete.**

_Eu?_

**Não, Rumiko, minha vó! Vai logo! **

_Tá bem! (Ela fica procurando pelos bolsos o papel da enquete até o Yuy lhe ceder o dele.) _

_Ah, bem... desculpem o pequeno inconveniente. Eu agora vou dizer qual a enquete do capítulo e depois a gente vai comentar um pouco desse capítulo e fazer suspense sobre o próximo capítulo pra todo mundo morrer de curiosidade até o JamES postar o próximo capítulo. Ah, sim, e vamos também responder aos revews desse capítulo!_

**Já repararam no número de vezes que ela disse "capítulo" nessa fala?**

**Então da próxima vez não vai serVOCÊ que vai escrever o discurso dela!**

**Tá, eu captei a mensagem...**

_Como eu ia dizendo... E enquete é a seguinte:_

_"QUAL O SEU PERSONAGEM FAVORITO ATÉ AGORA?"_

_Se tudo sair como o James está planejando e o pessoal realmente responder a essa pergunta, ele vai escrever uma hitorinha curta sobre esse personagem e postar algum dia (entendam esse "algum dia" como "Espero que tenha tempo de fazer isso"), contando alguma coisa que não é mencionada na história, tipo... Alguém sabia que o John toca piano e a Ann, entre todos os instrumentos de sopro que eu conheço, só naõ consegue tocar o oboé? Ou alguém aqui dá importância ao fato que eu faço natação? Ou que o time de handball de Ken tem ele como craque? TAlvez tenha alguém curioso pra saber como foi a final do campeonato de futsal que o time de Toshihiro ganhou, e por aí vai..._

_Bom, essa é a enquete, pessoal. O James até ia perguntar quem vai fazer os próximos comentários, mas ele mudou de idéia e vai decidir de acordo com quem tem mais destaque nos capítulos - isso significa que os Blue Fish vão tirar umas férias, a não ser que alguém proteste contra isso - Estamos esperando as suas respostas!_

**Não é que eu não saiba que todos me preferem, mas seria bom ver isso comprovado nos reviews...**

**Aos reviews, aos reviews, antes que o Ken consiga dizer mais alguma bobagem!**

**Littledark:**

**Obrigada, obrigada. A Emy e a Ann também agradecem. A Ann leu o que você escreveu, e está gritando no meu ouvido que ela te adora. O projeto do e-mail ainda está de pé, a única coisa que falta é o James ter tempo pra isso...**

**_Ele também está pensando em fazer um site na internet, embora ele não a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. Só que os projetos vão ter que esperar um pouco, pelo menos até ele estar em dia com as matérias da escola..._**

_A nossa sorte é que ele é inteligente, entãoa gente calcula que lá pelo meio de outubro essas coisas estejam saindo. (Pulando junto com a Ann imaginando o fantástico site na internet e as toneladas de e-mails chegando pra ela todo dia)_

_**Olha, não adianta. Eu não vou gostar de geografia nem por ordem do Papa. Peraí, eu naõ sou católico... Ah, deixa pra lá. **_

**_Deixa o cabelo crescer, sim! Encomoda no início, mas depois que se acostuma é maravilhoso! Já peguei bastante gente com a minha adorada trança! _**

**Só de curiosidade: O Toshihiro nunca lava a cabeça e muito menos solta a cabeleira...**

**_É claro que eu lavo, Ken! Duas vezes por semana no verão e uma no inverno, mas eu lavo! Queria ver você no meu lugar. Sabe quanto tempo demora pra secar essa coisa?_**

**Bem, vamos deixar os dois discutindo e passar pro próximo, ou a gente naõ sai daqui hoje...**

**Kaina Granger:**

_Você ri do despertador porque não é você que acorda com ele todas as manhãs! Eu vou te mandar um pra você ver como é terrível aquele barulho, e como é frustrante quando você erra a travesseirada. Sabia que volta e meia aquele desgraçado sobe na minha cama e bica a minha cara? Tô falando, ele tem vontade própria!_

**Na verdade, Rumiko... Aquilo foi a Ann que queria que você acordasse logo de uma vez...**

_Como é que é? CAbeças vão rolar..._

Próximo review! - Antes que outra discussão comece...

xia-thebladegirl:

Como os outros estão muito ocupados discutindo, eu vou ter que responder isso... (pega um papel com alguma coisa escrita e começa a ler)

Que bom que você gostou! Vamos nos esforçar pra que você continue gostando. VAleu a espera por esse capítulo? (guarda o papelzinho)

Pra sua sorte, eu pretendo continuar dando respostar atravessadas até aqueles idiotas infantis crescerem um pouco e deixarem de criancices. Mas que fique claro que eu não estou nem aí se os leitores gostam ou não da história, é culpa do James eu estar fazendo parte dela.

Isso enceram os reviews. Agora seria a hora de comentar o capítulo, mas todos estão ocupados com suas criancices costumeiras e eu não estou com vontade de relembrar o que passou aqui, então vocês tirem suas próprias conclusões.

Quanto ao próximo capítulo, serão as quartas de final, e provavelmente as semifinais também, caso o capítulo fique curto demais. (A idéia agora é passar das dez páginas por capítulo, pra ver se acaba mais rápido). Depois novamente capítulos mais curtinhos para as lutas finais - James acha que aumenta o suspense... Sem comentários sobre isso - e um capítulo de despedida do Torneio Oceânico, rumo ao Africano. Falta pouco agora (povo comemorando ao fundo).

Eu não vou fazer as perguntas do tipo "Será que os TAichi e os WATB vão conseguir vencer mais esse desafio?" porque, sinceramente, a essa altura dos acontecimentos, se alguém ainda não sabe a resposta é melhor se internar numa instituição para pessoas com problemas mentais...

E essa é a última vez que eu termino esses comentários. Da próxima vez que os bebês imaturos ficarem brigando, eu não vou me meter.

Acabou por hoje.

Koichi Yuy (em nome de todos os outros idiotas que naõ puderam assinar devido a problemas técnicos - ou mentais, se preferirem)


	26. O mais puro sentimento

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

**O MAIS PURO SENTIMENTO**

Quinta-feira, 12 de Junho. Dia da primeira luta das quartas de final.

Tão incomum quanto estranho de sua parte, Ann subiu na arena sem prestar a mínima atenção no que estava fazendo. Estavam um round na frente, William vencera a primeira luta com outro "milagre" criado por Takashi. O escolhido dos Bey Power para lutar no segundo round, Malenko Kaptchua, já estava pronto há muito tempo, enquanto que ela não percebia nem a presença de Takuki em suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam completamente voltados para as arquibancadas acima deles, procurando por uma pessoa em especial. Nunca poderia imaginar que seu instinto explosivo fosse _tão _explosivo assim, a ponto de machucar até mesmo uma amiga.

_Naquela manhã, o despertador galinha d'Angola não precisou se apresentar. Antes das seis da manhã, ela já estava de pé, e acordava suas companheiras de quarto de um jeito ainda mais cruel e impiedoso do que o da máquina que havia acabado de substituir. _

_Emy foi a primeira a levantar, não muito perturbada com as atitudes da companheira de equipe. Por obra dela, suas cobertas jaziam atiradas no outro extremo do quarto, enquanto seu travesseiro era esmagado por suas mãos pequenas, porém fortes. Ela a encarava com seu olhar assassino, do tipo "levante ou morra". A loira, no entanto, não estava vendo isso, pois estava sem os óculos. Caso pudesse encarar a companheira, não estaria assim tão tranqüila.._

_Rumiko foi a próxima. Como tinha a visão perfeita, diferente de Emy, ver Ann entusiasmada logo após despertar de um sonho com um mundo de chocolates e balas diversas causou um choque tão grande que seu cérebro entrou em pane, ameaçanado explodir a qualquer momento._

_- Rumiko? Rumiko? Você está bem? – Chamou a australiana, preocupada com o atual estado da garota. Sua expressão apavorante mudou para preocupada, e ela acordou Satsuki esperando que a loira soubesse o que estava acontecendo._

_- O que você fez, Ann? – Perguntou a CDF, assim que as conexões extra-sensoriais de seu cérebro ativo voltaram a se ligar, alarmadas pelo tom de voz da amiga. Emy também havia se juntado a elas, já de óculos, e o trio agora observava uma Rumiko hipnotizada sentada na cama, com os olhos esverdeados voltados para o nada e as mãos caídas molemente ao lado do corpo. Sua camisola de fadinha cor de rosa parecia ter sido recém passada, refletindo o estado em que a mente da japonesa se encontrava._

_- Só acordei ela, oras!_

_- Sei, sei... – Satsuki conhecia Ann bem demais, o suficiente para começar a entender a situação. Ela entendia o que isso significava, e tinha uma vaga idéia do que estava acontecendo com Rumiko naquele momento. A japonesa loira foi até seu armário e tirou uma barra de chocolate que guardava para comemorações especiais. Abriu-o na frente da garota em transe e deixou que o aroma penetrasse vagarosamente em suas narinas. Como num filme, Rumiko piscou os olhos, para no segundo seguinte ter o doce enfiado em sua boca, junto com parte dos dedos de Satsuki._

_- Ai, Rumiko! Solta! – Gritou a loira, tentando inutilmente se soltar. _

_- Dá um tapa! – Exclamou Ann, preparando seu punho direito._

_- Você está louca? Vai matar a garota assim! – Exaltou-se Emy, tentando segurar a amiga._

_Antes que algo mais grave pudesse acontecer, porém, Rumiko soltou a mão de Satsuki e devorou o resto do chocolate._

_- Onde sou? Quem estou?_

_- Hum, acho que ela voltou ao normal! – Sentenciou Satsuki, enrolando a mão mordida e coberta de baba na camisola._

_E realmente, Rumiko parecia ter se recuperado do transe imposto sem querer pela australiana. Durante o café da manhã, ela conversou normalmente com seus amigos, cometendo as usuais gafes quando o assunto era algo "intelectual demais"._

_Tudo mudou durante a aula daquela manhã. Esquecendo-se que Rumiko já havia entrado em transe durante a manhã, Ann novamente fez sua cara "me obedeça, ou não verá o sol nascer amanhã" durante o trabalho em duplas que as duas faziam, já que a japonesa havia pela décima segunda vez errado a resposta do primeiro problema que elas tentavam fazer. Já estavam a meia hora naquela questão simples e ainda faltavam quatorze para vir. A missão de Ann era ensinar a matéria para Rumiko, a idéia de Zanxam-sensei de um aluno mais velho ajudar o mais novo ainda vigorava, porém agora com duplas diferentes._

_- RUMIKO, EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE EXISTE ALGUÉM TÃO IDIOTA ASSIM NA FACE DA TERRA! COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO BURRA A PONTO DE NÃO ENTENDER NADA_ _DO QUE EU EXPLIQUEI ATÉ AGORA!_

_Olhando fixamente nos olhos da japonesa amedrontada a sua frente, a australiana esperava por no mínimo um murmuro em resposta, mas nem isso teve. Após o grito – que atraiu a atenção da sala toda para a dupla – Rumiko ficou imóvel, com os olhos fixos no nada e o corpo mole, exatamente como ficara algumas horas atrás. Entretanto, nem mesmo com outro chocolate, Satsuki fora capaz de reanimá-la dessa vez. E a garota ainda permanecia nesse estado, seus companheiros de equipe praticamente a arrastaram pra o ginásio._

_Não era só o fato de ter tornando Rumiko algo parecido com um zumbi que abalava Ann no começo da luta. Uma outra coisa que a perturbava era o fato de _estar se preocupando com as conseqüências de seus atos_ em primeiro lugar. Nunca antes havia parado para pensar no que acontecia com quem entrasse no caminho de seu punho direito ou tivesse os ouvidos estourados por seus gritos de quebrar taças de cristal. Antes, ela nem se quer sabia que havia uma conseqüência, afinal a maior vítima, John Willians, estava provavelmente tão acostumado com ela que já havia criado certa imunidade. Dele, ela podia sempre abusar um pouco mais do que o limite que tudo acabava bem._

_Mas Rumiko não era John, e tão pouco possuía sua imunidade. Uma frase dita antes por sua mãe para explicar os motivos de sua primeiríssima TPM ecoaram novamente em sua mente, mas agora com outro sentindo que antes passara despercebido: "Ah, minha meninha agora é uma mocinha, não podemos mais chamá-la de criança!". Será que era isso mesmo? Será que o dilema que enfrentava agora era resultado de certo amadurecimento de seu caráter?Era isso que as pessoas chamavam de "adolescência", o período onde tudo muda, criando uma desordem emocional gigantesca e difícil de lidar para a maioria das pessoas? Ela já se considerava uma "adolescente" há muito tempo, mesmo antes da tal menarca. Se considerava madura e decidida, capaz de viver por ela mesma, sem precisar, por exemplo, se apoiar na figura do irmão para aparecer. Então o que era isso agora?_

- Ann, assim vamos perder por W.O! O que você está fazendo que não mexeu Takuki ainda?

O grito de John cortou sua linha de pensamentos, e justo no momento em que estava prestes a chegar a uma conclusão. Ele teria que pagar depois. E caro. Ansiosa para poder voltar a se trancar em seu mundo de pensamentos, Ann acabou com a luta em um único ataque certeiro de sua fera-bit coala.

A luta de John passou despercebida para ela, mas seu irmão provavelmente havia ganhado fácil, pois, mais cedo do que estava acostumada, foi arrastada pelos colegas para fora do ginásio e de volta para o hotel numa cena não muito diferente da que os Taichi estavam passando com Rumiko.

No hotel, depois de atazanar um pouco o irmão para não perder o costume e fazê-lo pagar por distraí-la mais cedo, Ann se trancou no quarto. Queria ficar sozinha para entender o que estava acontecendo e também para não ter que ficar encarando a Rumiko de olhar perdido que fazia companhia para os Taichi sem provavelmente se dar conta disso.

Rumiko, Satsuki e Emy tiveram que passar a noite no quarto dos meninos. Ann, já cansada de tanto pensar e discutir com sua própria mente, acabou adormecendo sem destrancar a porta para as amigas entrarem.

* * *

Na luta do dia seguinte, a qual todos os WATB foram assistir, mas só quatro deles prestaram a devida atenção, os Blueberrie ganharam dos Hunters por três a zero. Eles seriam os adversários dos neozelandeses.

Segunda-feira, os Macarthur perderam para os Xtreme, que conquistaram o direito de enfrentar o vencedor do confronto do dia seguinte entre os Taichi e os Primo Amore.

* * *

Terça-feira, 17 de junho. Luta dos Taichi.

A sexta passou. O sábado passou. O domingo passou. A segunda passou. E nada de Rumiko se recuperar do transe. Os Taichi logo desistiram de insistir que ela treinasse, e passaram a considerar a hipótese de Yuy ter que lutar novamente. Ele, surpreendentemente, estava até colaborativo, aceitou treinar junto com todo o time e lutar contra Toshihiro para aprimorar os lances do chinês e talvez os seus próprios. Não foi realmente uma surpresa para o time ele ter ganhado.

Mas mesmo a substituição de Rumiko por Yuy não colocava um fim nos problemas da equipe japonesa. Ken, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lançar sua beyblade decentemente, já que seu pulso direito estava imobilizado pelo gesso que ia até quase seu cotovelo. Caso lutasse, era derrota certa. Para poder seguir firme na competição, os outros dois precisavam ganhar suas lutas, e por isso treinavam tanto. Não haviam realmente falado com Ann nesse meio tempo, a garota se mantinha afastada dos orientais, e John por alguma razão estava mais aflito que o normal. O que quer que ela estivesse fazendo, não estava sendo muito bom para ele.

Por causa dessa visão de derrota eminente, Ken foi chamado para lutar primeiro. Seu adversário era o líder da equipe, conhecido não sem razão por Wolf. Ele parecia mesmo um lobo. Tinha caninos enormes e seu corpo era coberto de pêlos negros que apareciam por baixo de sua camisa. Seu olhar também não era nada amigável.

Ken tentou dessa vez puxar a cremalheira com sua mão esquerda, já que todas as tentativas de utilização da destra haviam se provado infrutíferas. Na análise mais otimista, ele pelo menos acertou o alvo e colocou a beyblade dentro da arena. Na análise mais pessimista, o lançamento foi fraco demais, a beyblade completamente desequilibrada e vulnerável do garoto foi atirada para longe no primeiro ataque do adversário meio humano, meio lobo.

- Yuy, você é o próximo. – Disse Satsuki, corando um pouco ao mencionar o nome do garoto. O líder dos Taichi se levantou e se encaminhou para a arena, mas sem tirar Fenhir do bolso. Parou abruptamente ao pé da escada e anunciou:

- Já é hora da Rumiko voltar a ser o que era.

Ninguém entendeu nada até Yuy levantar a garota em transe do banco, dar-lhe Fenki já pronto para lutar e colocá-la na arena, onde enfrentaria uma garota que se auto-denominava Fairy, não por falta de motivos.

- Go Shoot!

Por um momento, a tensão tomou conta dos Taichi. Todos olhavam de Rumiko para Yuy e dele de volta para Rumiko, esperando por alguma reação. A grande maioria deles provavelmente achava que o líder estava louco arriscando tudo que eles já haviam lutado até aquele momento. E se Rumiko não fizesse nada e perdesse como Ken? E se eles tivessem que voltar para casa sem ter podido enfrentar os WATB numa competição oficial? Todos os sonhos e objetivos dos garotos estavam a um passo de serem jogados fora.

Mas mesmo ali, no meio de toda aquela tensão, Satsuki encontrou uma válvula de escape para seus pensamentos. No rosto de Yuy, algo muito próximo de um meio sorriso podia ser visto em seus lábios, se o observador estivesse realmente atento. E Satsuki com certeza estava. Nunca conseguia deixar de prestar atenção no garoto, por mais banais que fossem suas atitudes, e aquele era um comportamento seu dúvida fora do script. Havia algo por trás disso. Ele devia saber o que estava fazendo. Quantas vezes isso já não havia acontecido? Afinal, mesmo contra a vontade, ele era o líder, precisava fazer alguma coisa. O coração da loira ficou mais leve com essa constatação e ela pôde contemplar satisfeita o desfecho do plano de Yuy.

Talvez tenha sido o som da voz do narrador. Talvez tenha sido a visão da arena e do oponente a sua frente. Ou talvez tenha sido a expectativa de todos com relação a sua reação, mas o fato é que Rumiko finalmente despertou para o mundo. Rápida como uma bala, ela lançou Fenki, atacando uma única vez para vencer a luta.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Se alguém respondeu, Rumiko não foi capaz de ouvir a resposta. Mal acabara de falar, Ann já estava em cima dela abraçando-a fortemente e dando graças a deus que ela havia voltado. Ninguém soube explicar de onde ela veio, como ela veio e de que maneira Rumiko ainda estava respirando com todo aquele aperto. A australiana acabou ficando para assistir ao fim da luta.

Ainda meio perdido com os últimos acontecimentos, Toshihiro subiu na arena para o confronto que decidiria quem avançaria para a próxima fase. Seu adversário era Puppy, uma criança de mais ou menos sete anos que usava um boné todo colorido. Seus olhos eram enormes e azuis. Seu jeito lembrava um ursinho de pelúcia desajeitado.

A luta teve início com fortes ataques de Toshihiro. Fenku estava impiedoso. A beyblade pequena e colorida do garoto parecia preste a sair da arena. Puppy mandou sua beyblade atacar. Fenku quase foi expulso pelo outro lado da arena, tamanha era a força do impacto. Puppy continuou atacando. Agora era Toshihiro quem estava em apuros. Estava quase perdendo a luta. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Para a sorte dos Taichi, Toshihiro era o mais paciente. Ele soube esperar o ataque do adversário, o ataque que, se funcionasse, poderia tirá-lo da arena. Puppy, empolgado com a chance da vitória, veio com tudo. Toshihiro já esperava isso. Ele se desviou no último segundo. Ninguém esperava essa manobra. A beyblade de Puppy foi aterrissar cinco metros depois da arena. Os Taichi ganharam a luta. Estavam na próxima faze.

Ann passou o resto do dia grudada em Rumiko tentando se redimir. A japonesa nunca chegou a entender completamente como havia chegado à aquela situação.

* * *

18 de Junho, quarta-feira. Início das semifinais: WATB vs. Blueberrie.

Uma pequena discussão entre os Taichi marcou o café da manhã. Ken queria que sua equipe o deixasse em paz treinando no hotel, mas seus amigos queriam que ele fosse junto assistir a luta, ainda mais sabendo que eles conheciam as duas equipes que lutariam naquele dia. A palavra final foi de Yuy, que decidiu ficar também e ajudar o garoto a treinar.

- Você me ajudando, Yuy? – Perguntou Ken, incrédulo.

- Não que eu me importe com você, mas eu não quero ter que lutar da próxima vez, então você precisa ser capaz de fazer isso de uma maneira descente.

Ninguém contestou essa justificativa. Pelo que achavam que conheciam do líder, esse era um motivo bem típico dele. Nem mesmo Satsuki tinha algo a dizer sobre isso. Só provava o quão pouco eles sabiam sobre o real Koichi Yuy...

Na hora da luta, apenas Rumiko, Satsuki e Toshihiro foram fazer torcida, mas estavam decididos a não deixar o nível da animação diminuir. O trio fazia tanto barulho que podiam ser comparados com uma torcida organizada profissional. Entre os WATB, ficou decidido que, durante a luta dos Taichi, eles teriam que fazer ainda mais barulho do que os orientais estavam fazendo agora..

O primeiro confronto foi entre William e Kali Gard. Pelo que os garotos lembravam da luta dele contra os Taichi quando ele enfrentara Toshihiro, sua estratégia lembrava a de Ken, mas ao usar a fera-bit era possível vencê-lo, como o chinês descobriu com certa facilidade. O escudo de Kali havia ficado um pouco mais forte nas últimas semanas, William precisou atacar duas vezes para vencê-lo, sem nenhum milagre.

John agora seria o adversário de Fred Baksters. Como na luta contra Rumiko, o garoto começou atacando. John foi esperto o bastante para se desviar ao invés de atacar também, evitando o empate. A luta então seguiu para um estágio que Rumiko não havia enfrentado: Takk começou a ser perseguido pela beyblade de Fred. As duas beyblades rodavam em círculos na borda da arena, deixando a maioria dos presentes com tontura. Até Fran gritar para John atacar o oponente pelo outro lado, invertendo o sentido da rotação, pelo menos metade da platéia já havia desviado os olhos da luta.

Ann foi a última da equipe a lutar, e seu adversário era Massao Francis. Mesmo já estando classificados, os WATB não queriam perder nenhum round dessa vez. Ann foi com tudo para cima do loiro de olhos azuis, que não teve a mínima chance contra o coala bonitinho e enfurecido da australiana. Os WATB estariam na final do dia vinte e no campeonato da Rússia. Agora só faltavam os Taichi.

O grupo que voltou ao hotel fazendo festa não foi capaz de achar Ken para comemorar com eles. Nem mesmo Yuy sabia aonde ele havia ido. Não estava na arena do hotel, não estava no seu quarto, ou no quarto das meninas ou mesmo no quarto de Takashi; não estava em lugar nenhum. Até na sala de aula improvisada eles procuraram. Parecia que Ken havia evaporado.

As coisas começaram a ficar realmente preocupantes quando Ken não foi achado nem mesmo no restaurante. Takashi havia procurado até mesmo dentro da geladeira do hotel, mas nada de seu melhor amigo aparecer. Ele estava realmente preocupado. Ou Ken estava com problemas, ou estava tramando alguma para cima deles. Caso a última hipótese se provasse verdadeira, o pequeno chinês ficaria muito furioso com o amigo, pois ele estaria quebrando a sociedade de encrencas que eles haviam planejado.

Três horas de buscas infrutíferas resultaram em roncos estrondosos de estômagos famintos. Antes que causassem um terremoto, os beybladers decidiram jantar e deixar a preocupação com o amigo para mais tarde.

- Lave bem as mãos, Takashi! Você estava mexendo na terra que eu vi. – Ordenou Keiko quando seu filho se aproximou da mesa pronto para atacar o peru assado.

E assim ele foi até o banheiro de seu quarto xingando sua mãe em mandarim para não correr o risco de ser entendido por mais alguém. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, suas narinas foram invadidas por um fedor mortal, digno de causar o apocalipse. Ele quase desmaiou e, em meios aos delírios e alucinações que passou a ter, podia jurar ter visto a fumaça marrom que sempre aparece quando alguém peida. Após improvisar uma máscara de gás com sua camisa sobre as narinas, tomou fôlego para entrar no banheiro, a fonte de todo aquele odor podridão. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar...

- KEN URASHIMA! O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO POLUINDO O MEU BANHEIRO COM O SEU COCÔ FÉTIDO! POR QUE NÃO FOI NO SEU BANHEIRO, HEIN?

- Calma, Takashi, calma... – Ken, por causa do grito do chinês, achava-se encolhido contra a tampa da privada com as calças arriadas quase caindo na privada suja com sólidos impuros. Ele de certa forma estava implorando para o garoto maneirar, e a cena era de fato cômica.

- Certo, certo. – Takashi se acalmou quase instantaneamente, para no segundo seguinte começar a rir histericamente. Só se acalmou quando o fedor do banheiro passou a sufocá-lo e ele resolveu perguntar, entre acessos de tosse. – Como foi que – _cof_ – você consegui – _cof – _conseguiu ficar nesse estado? – _cof, cof._

- Nem sei. Acho que foi algo que eu comi. – Ken, vendo que não estava mais ameaçado, sentou-se novamente na posição normal de quem está se aliviando.

- E por que você está no MEU banheiro com tantos disponíveis por aí?

- Tá maluco? Acha que eu vou usar o banheiro do meu quarto com um cara como o Yuy pronto me dar porrada se não conseguir dormir de noite por causa do cheiro? É uma questão de sobrevivência.

- Sei, sei... Acho que isso significa que eu e mamãe vamos trocar de quarto com você por essa noite...

- Mas o que? Nem pensar!

- Mais tarde conversamos sobre isso, Garoto-Pum!

Dizendo isso, Takashi deixou seu amigo sofrendo com as dores estomacais e o fedor sufocante e voltou para saborear um delicioso peru assado que com certeza teria deixado Ken com água na boca só de olhar. Infelizmente, o japonês não chegou a tempo de vê-lo, perdeu a janta por conta de seu estômago e ainda causou enjôo nas meninas ao contar o que havia feito nas últimas três horas e meia.

Foi só Ken adentrar o restaurante que as pessoas passaram a se agrupar do outro lado do estabelecimento. Por onde o japonês passava, as plantas murchavam, as comidas apodreciam e as pessoas vomitavam, parecia uma cena de guerra biológica. As garotas não agüentaram muito perto dele, e logo saíram correndo do restaurante, já anormalmente vazio.

Enfim bem protegidas em seu quarto, as meninas não sabiam mais o que fazer. Caso descessem, teriam que encontrar com o Garoto-Pum novamente. Caso ficassem no quarto, seriam tomadas pelo tédio: nada de interessante para ver na tv, nenhuma prova ainda em vista para estudar, nem mesmo havia espaço suficiente para lutar beyblade. Até que Satsuki teve a idéia salvadora da pátria.

- Que tal jogarmos Verdade ou Desafio? – Perguntou a loira para as companheiras, que concordaram sem hesitar, ansiosas pelos segredos que descobririam a partir daquele momento.

- Eu começo! – Exclamou Ann, já de posse de uma garrafa de refrigerante vazia. As quatro formaram um círculo no espaço entre as camas e a australiana girou a garrafa. Como resultado, ela deveria fazer uma pergunta para Satsuki.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

Os olhos de Ann se iluminaram e se estreitaram. O olhar que dirigiu à amiga não foi nada amigável e sua voz lembrava a de um interrogador profissional do F.B.I.. O que ela perguntaria? Nada demais, apenas a única coisa que uma adolescente de doze anos pensa em perguntar:

- De quem você gosta?

E Satsuki corou. Corou mais do que já havia corado em toda a sua vida. Por que com ela? Por que sempre ela tinha que ter esse azar todo? A brincadeira dizia que não podia mentir, e sua reação à pergunta praticamente entregava o ouro. Não tinha mais saída.

- Prometem guardar segredo? – Ela perguntou, tímida, enquanto as outras a olhavam com ansiedade. Perder a oportunidade de ver a garota gênio confessar seus devaneios amorosos com quem quer que seja era algo impensável. Não podiam deixar essa oportunidade passar.

- Sim, conta logo! – Disseram todas as meninas juntas, num coro que nem o coral mais sincronizado conseguiria imitar.

- Quem é o cara? – Perguntou Ann, ainda com os olhos estreitos em malícia. Sua mente há muito tempo havia perdido a inocência.

- Ele é da minha equipe. É mais velho que eu. – Disse ela, agora tão vermelha que sua cara podia ser posta no lugar de um sinal de trânsito e ninguém notaria a diferença.

- Isso exclui o Ken. – Raciocinou Ann, já com a mente na única opção que lhe parecia racional.

- Então é o Toshihiro? – Rumiko pôs na pergunta aquilo que a amiga estava pensando.

- Não. – Respondeu Satsuki, sem poder deixar de sorrir mentalmente ao ver a cara de espanto das companheiras.

- Nesse caso sobrou o... – Emy começou a falar. As meninas se entreolharam, surpresas. Realmente não esperavam por essa revelação.

- Yuy! – Disseram todas juntas, novamente em perfeita sincronia.

- É... – Satsuki confirmou, tapando a cara de semáforo com as mãos.

Um silêncio significativo se seguiu a essa afirmação, onde o quarteto ficou se encarando, cada uma imersa em seus próprios pensamentos analisando a situação. Para três daquelas garotas, elas só podiam estar em mundo paralelo sem nenhuma conexão com a realidade. Como alguém tão inteligente e legal como Satsuki Kinomoto podia estar caindo de amores por um garoto chato, grosso e mal educado feito Koichi Yuy? Era um sonho, só podia ser. Não, não um sonho. Um pesadelo. E daqueles de fazer até homenzarrão gritar pela mamãe.

Satsuki, a pessoa para quem todas as atenções estavam voltadas naquele momento, sentiu vontade de ser um habitante de Liliput, de comer o cogumelo do encolhimento guardado no mundo dos sonhos de Alice, de ser parente da Polegarina. Queria encolher até o tamanho de uma bactéria e sumir daquele cenário. Sabia que não teria mais sossego daquele momento em diante, pelo menos até o fim do torneio.

- O que você viu nele? – Perguntou Rumiko, decidindo que o silêncio estava longo demais.

- Eu... Eu...Acho que gosto dele por não conhecê-lo direito. – Respondeu Satsuki. Parecia que o vermelho do seu rosto estava torrando seus neurônios, pois ela demorava a falar – É curiosidade. Queria saber como ele é. Um garoto misterioso, ninguém sabe nada sobre seu passado ou sua família. E tem aqueles olhos escondidos... Vocês não acham que ele é o garoto perfeito para alguém como eu? – à medida que falava, ela começou a se empolgar. Ao terminar de falar, já estava bem mais rápida do que quando começara.

- Mas também, é uma CDF. Tava na cara mesmo. Homens misteriosos, hump... – Exclamou Ann com uma expressão que lembrava muito seu irmão quando reclamava dela.

E assim a brincadeira continuou. Nenhuma das outras meninas perguntou sobre o assunto "paquera", talvez com medo de ter outra resposta surpreendente. A cara de Satsuki continuou parecendo um farol de trânsito até a hora de dormir, quando Rumiko estava achando que a luminosidade do rosto da amiga iria iluminar o quarto pelo resto da noite. Felizmente isso não aconteceu.

Os meninos fizeram a mesma coisa horas mais tarde, na hora de dormir. Yuy, que se recusou terminantemente a participar, ficou deitado em sua cama lendo um livro. Pelo visto, não era somente Ann que andava interessada em assuntos mais "adultos". William, logo na primeira oportunidade que teve, perguntou para Takashi se ele já gostava de alguém. Ken protestou contra a pergunta. "Como um anão de jardim infantilóide feito o Takashi pode pensar numa coisa dessas, seu maluco! Ele tem apenas sete anos!" foi o que ele disse.

- Na verdade, Garoto-Pum debilóide, eu não sou tão criança quanto você pensa, viu? Tem sim uma pessoa que eu gosto.

Como é muito difícil para qualquer ser humano produzir qualquer som lingüisticamente reconhecível com a boca escancarada, o queixo caído e os olhos arregalados, demorou alguns segundos para que os presentes pudesse se pronunciar.

- E... E quem seria essa pessoa? – Perguntou Toshihiro, o primeiro a recuperar o controle dos músculos faciais. – É alguém que conhecemos?

- Claro que é. É da minha equipe, ou melhor, era. – Respondeu o garoto. Ao contrário da loira japonesa, não estava corando, estava até decidido a falar tudo como meio de desafiar Ken, que até hoje não havia se interessado em ninguém.

- Rumiko ou Satsuki? – Perguntou novamente o chinês trançado, em tom divertido imaginando Takashi subindo num banquinho para dar um beijo nas duas.

- A segunda opção, claro! – Exclamou o pequeno, finalmente rendendo­-se ao vício do corar. – E ai de quem falar mal dela na mina frente!

- Porque você gosta dela? Tem algum motivo especial? – Perguntou John, se pronunciando pela primeira vez na brincadeira desde que admitira que Ann o havia vencido por um número incontável de vezes na hora de escolher o que eles fariam durante o tempo livre, personificando a chefe da família.

- Eu acho ela muito inteligente. Me facina o tanto que ela sabe, e não só de beyblade, mas de tudo! A Satsuki é um gênio!

- Não acha que é muito novinho para essas coisas não? – Perguntou Ken, se lembrando que a diferença de idade entre eles era de cinco anos e que ele próprio estava longe de ter uma namorada, seja ela cinco ou vinte anos mais velha.

- O amor não tem idade! – Gritou Takashi em resposta, ficando ainda mais corado, mas agora de aborrecimento. Ele fez beicinho e cruzou os braços, jogando o corpo para trás.

Depois disso, os garotos não conseguiram mais continuar o jogo. Estava ficando muito tarde e no dia seguinte os Taichi teriam uma luta muito importante pela frente, como Yuy fez o favor de lembrar aos baderneiros.

Takashi voltou ao seu quarto e não teve exatamente uma boa noite de sono. Já fazia algum tempo que evitava o assunto, mas agora já não era mais possível. Quando estava brigado com Ken, pareceu uma grande idéia mesmo sair dos Taichi e ficar junto com a mãe e a equipe montada por ela. Como havia dito para seus ex-companheiros na ocasião, "tenho agora uma razão muito forte para querer continuar nos Taichi, e uma também muito forte que me faz querer sair. Enquanto que, nos WATB, existem duas razões para que eu queira entrar, uma delas também muito forte, e uma para que eu não entre." A razão muito forte para sair era, evidentemente, Ken, e a para ficar era ela: Satsuki Kinomoto. Tentou por muito tempo, por causa dela, agüentar seu companheiro mala, mas com o tempo isso se provou impossível. Por sua mãe e para que os Taichi não se prejudicassem mais, acabou entrando nos WATB, embora com isso escolhesse se afastar da garota.

E agora estava ele ali, Takashi Yadate, se perguntando se essa foi mesmo a decisão certa a tomar. Não estava mais brigado com Ken, ele agora era seu melhor amigo, e todos já sabiam do que ele sentia pela ex-colega. Por mais que os outros dissessem que ele pequeno demais, novo demais, ele tinha certeza que o sentimento era real, como aqueles de novelas e livros românticos e de amor idealizado, perfeito. Na sua visão de garoto de sete anos muito maduro, ele e Satsuki eram um casal perfeito que deveria ficar junto.

Mas os WATB aceitariam isso?

E se sua mãe ficasse magoada com ele por querer mudar de equipe novamente e dissesse que, se quisesse ter ficado nos Taichi, antes não tivesse saído?

Ann, John, William e Emy ficariam magoados com ele por causa disso como ficaram seus antigos colegas?

Odiava ter que admitir, mas estava inseguro, não sabia o que fazer, que caminho escolher. Revirava-se na cama enquanto procurava uma resposta. Surgiam ora argumentos a favor de uma mudança, ora contra ela. Ficou nessa incerteza até sua mãe acordar e, preocupada como toda mãe, perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Por mais cara de pau que fosse, Takashi não conseguia nunca encontrar um jeito de mentir para a mulher que lhe dera a luz e que, apesar de não viver mais com ele há anos, tinha o dom de ler em suas expressões externas aquilo que se passa no canto mais obscuro de seu coração.

Contou o dilema. Keiko escutou pacientemente, compreendendo perfeitamente como o filho se sentia. Queria ajudá-lo, mas não podia influenciar na sua decisão. Por ela, o garoto permaneceria em sua equipe, ao seu lado, lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Mas ela sabia que o próprio Takashi tinha condição de perceber o que era melhor para ele. Mesmo nesta tenra idade, ele já fazia muitas coisas que garotos com o dobro de anos nem sonhavam. Seu papel de mãe nessa situação compreendia apenas acolher a criança e confortá-la, devolvendo-lhe a confiança necessária para tomar a decisão.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, emocionados. Essa proximidade era coisa rara, e tinha que ser aproveitada ao máximo. Sem que percebesse, Keiko estava molhando o cabelo do filho com suas lágrimas finas de ternura, enquanto que uma pequena mancha molhada em seu pijama dedurava um comportamento semelhante por parte do filho.

- Não quero ficar longe de você, mãe. – Disse ele por fim, desvencilhando-se dos braços quentes de Keiko para que pudesse encará-la. – Eu te amo.

- Não vai ficar, Takashi. Esteja onde você estiver, vamos estar sempre juntos aqui... – Apontou para lado esquerdo do peito do filho – e em pensamento. Não tenha vergonha de escolher o caminho certo, ele nem sempre será o mais fácil. Lembre-se disso.

- Eu também não quero deixar meus amigos. Sinto falta deles. Quero eles comigo, fazendo festa e comemorando o próximo título numa festa tão boa quanto a da Ásia. Me desculpa, mãe, mas acho que eu tomei minha decisão.

* * *

19 de Junho, Quinta-feira. A última semifinal

Takashi e Keiko foram os últimos a entrar no restaurante para o café da manhã. A chefe dos WATB anunciou que o filho tinha algo muito importante para dizer. Takashi subiu numa cadeira para que todos pudessem vê-lo e soltou tudo de uma vez:

- Eu sinto muito, WATB, mamãe. Ontem, fazendo os-garotos-sabem-o-que, eu reparei em uma coisa que mexeu muito comigo, uma coisa que eu estava tentando não pensar, justamente para me complicar, mas não pude evitar no final. O fato é que eu percebi que existem coisas muito importantes para mim nos Taichi, e, apesar de considerar os WATB grandes amigos, não posso me arriscar a perder essas coisas. Se os Taichi aceitarem, eu gostaria de dizer que eu e Fran estamos voltando para a equipe.

Um segundo para todos absorverem a informação. Palmas. Ken levantou-se e aplaudiu o garoto. Sabia o que ele queria dizer, e estava feliz que seu melhor amigo estava de volta no lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído. Toshihiro também seguiu a deixa do colega, inclusive com vivas e assovios. Rumiko e Satsuki, por não saberem o que se passou na noite anterior, ficaram um pouco confusas pelo anúncio repentino, mas logo começaram a abraçar e beijar o garoto felizes por seu retorno.

Aos WATB só restou observar a felicidade da equipe de orientais, novamente com seis membros. Eles não estavam brabos com Takashi por sua decisão. John e William a compreendiam muito bem e Ann ficou sem palavras diante da cena que se desenrolava. Ela fez uma nota mental depois que estava ficando muito sentimental e devia dar um jeito no problema.

* * *

O ginásio estava lotado. Os WATB demoraram a achar cinco lugares vazios para eles. Nesse ponto, foi até uma sorte Takashi estar junto dos Taichi, pois seis lugares juntos era um número impossível de se achar. Todos gritavam o mais alto que podiam, já competindo com os rivais japoneses pela melhor torcida. Uma vitória hoje e as duas equipes fariam a tão sonhada final.

Os Adversários dos Taichi eram os Xtreme, uma equipe da Indonésia. Renato Russo seria o primeiro a lutar, e enfrentaria Ken. Ele usava um apelido, como os Primo Amore. Seus cabelos eram pretos, curtos e encaracolados e ele usava um enorme óculos escuros. Lembrava muito uma abelha. Com mais duas antenas nos lados da cabeça ficaria perfeito.

O treinamento árduo de Ken provou ter um efeito bem mais devastador do que o esperado. Ele conseguiu um lançamento perfeito, melhor até do que com a mão direita. Fran fez uma análise relâmpago de dados como velocidade de rotação e poder de ataque e e defesa, e os níveis haviam mais que triplicado se comparados com os antigos números do garoto. Seu escudo se tornou ainda mais forte, uma verdadeira barreira virtualmente indestrutível. O lutador com nome de cantor brasileiro não conseguiu penetrar em tão melhorado obstáculo, tendo que amargar uma derrota no primeiro round para o novo e canhoto Ken.

Toshihiro foi o próximo. Seu adversário também não usava o nome verdadeiro, estava inscrito como Rick Martin. A primeira coisa que chamava a atenção nele era o cabelo levantado e fixado com gel, muito gel. Era tanto gel que chegava a refletir as luzes de iluminação da arena. Usava roupas bem folgadas, fazendo-o aparentar ser bem mais gordo do que realmente era.

Iniciou-se a segunda luta. Rick atacava como podia. Sua beyblade preta com detalhes dourados girava incansavelmente, porém não conseguia atingir Toshihiro, que decidiu esperar mais um pouco para atacar e ainda não havia feito nenhum movimento muito significativo. Aos poucos, a velocidade da beyblade de Rick começou a aumentar. Aumentou tanto que nem ele conseguiu controlar. Sua beyblade saiu voando da arena, para espanto da platéia, mas voltou antes de aterrissar no chão, como se fosse um bumerangue, atingindo Fenku. Ninguém esperava esse lance. Toshihiro não teve côo desviar e evitar a derrota.

Tudo estava nas mãos de Rumiko. Se ela ganhasse essa luta, classificaria a equipe. Se perdesse, os Taichi só lutariam novamente na Rússia. Não podia permitir isso, ainda mais agora que Takashi estava de volta confiando na força do time. Seu adversário era Paul McCartney. Ele se parecia mesmo com o Beatle de quem adotou o nome. Seu cabelo era liso, preto e todo penteado reto para baixo. Usava uma roupa extravagante azul-clara de sargento, como a que Paul McCartney, o ex-Beatle, usou na capa do disco "St. Pepers Lonely Hearth Club Band".

Pensando em Takashi, na equipe novamente unida, na luta dos sonhos contra os WATB, pela primeira vez Rumiko não ficou nervosa. Havia algo de especial naquela tarde. Seu coração estava preenchido de alegria por ver a equipe junta de novo e pela possibilidade de um duelo oficial com seus grandes amigos. Não podia perder essa chance. Por mais que Paul tentasse atacar, ela se desviava. Fenki dançava uma espécie de balé na arena, encantando a multidão. Três investidas depois, os Taichi garantiam sua presença na luta mais importante do torneio.

Enfrentar os amigos. Ganhar dos amigos. Agora era tudo diferente. Os WATB não eram vilões malvados que precisavam ser derrotados pelos mocinhos na batalha final. Eram mocinhos assim como eles na história. Esse pensamento desencadeava uma certa tensão no ar, mas ela era logo descartada pelo excitamento causado pela proximidade do confronto final. Amigos ou inimigos, numa luta só pode haver um vencedor.

* * *

_Kawaii!_

_Esse capítulo ficou tão bunitinho... Satsuki, Takashi e Ann expondo seus sentimentos fofos... Aiaiaiaiaia!_

_É, tá certo que ver o Ken se aliviando não é lá uma cena muito bonita, mas o Ken sempre estraga tudo mesmo..._

_Sabe que até hoje ninguém me explicou como eu fui da sala de aula pro ginásio sem que eu percebesse? Eu, hein..._

_Ah, o amor... O sentimento mais kawaii do mundo... Só falta o James mudar agora o gênero desse negócio pra romance, aí sim eu vou querer ser a protagonista de verdade!_

_**Não se iluda, Rumiko. Ele é um homem. Homens naõ sabem escrever romances descentes. Melhor ele nem tentar. Já viu o melodrama que ele fez comigo? E só porque eu decidi crescer um pouquinho? Ah, vá catá coquinho, James! **_

Hum, acho que a Ann se estressou um pouco...

Falando em estresse... 

Gente, FALTAM CINCO DIAS PRO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!

Isso mesmo. Euzinha, Satsuki Kinomoto, sou libriana nascida em 25 de setembro de 1991. Eu ia até pedir presetes, mas quem vai providenciá-los vai ser o James, claro... Ele anda fazendo tanta coisa que dá pena. Ele passou a sexta e o sábado só jogando futebol, pode? GAnhou um torneio com um time ruim e perdeu outro com o time dos sonhos... Depois foi jogar numa cidadeinha a uma hora de POrto Alegre e ficou a tarde toda lá... E aí vem dizer que naõ tem tempo pra escrever...

_Satsuki, naõé por nada, naõ, mas você está me lembrando um pouco a Ann. Acho que ter admitido sua paixão secretate tirou um pouco os neurônios..._

Mas olha quem me vem falar de neurônios...

**_Ôh marias-fofoqueiras, a gente tem trabalho aqui pra fazer, naõ lembra não? Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha? Cadê a Emy quando eu preciso dela? Foi combinado que só as garotas hoje iam comentar..._**

Vai ver ela perdeu o óculos e vai se atrasar ou coisa assim... Vamos continuando...

**_Certo. O que nos falta?O comentariozinhobesta da Rumiko sobre o capítulo foi a primeira parte, agora tem os reviews, a enquete e depois o encerramento.Era pra cada umafazer um, mas já que a Emy descumpriuo combinado, vamos todas responder os reviews juntas!_**

**_xia-thebladegirl_**

**_Que bom que você está gostando. Entaõ esse aqui valeu a espera também?_**

**_É, né?Pra você ver como o James me adora... Mas ele ainda vai pagar... O que eufaço com oJohn naõ vai ser nadadepois que eu terminar com ele... (olhar assassino)_**

**_(Chega satsuki e empurra Ann pro lado antes que ela destrua o teclado)_**

Ah, eu fiquei bem revoltada com o que aconteceu com o Yuy-san... 

Mas pelo menos isso está tendo alguma serventia. Reparou como ele ficou um pouco mais simpático nesse capítulo? Ah, Yuy-san... (sonhando acordada)

(Rumiko tenta empurrar Satsuki pra fora, mas ela se agarra na garota achando que ela é o Yuy)

**_E como assim prefere os Taichi? Como é que eu fico nessa história? Eu naõ sou de obrigar as pessoas a gostar de mim, sabe, mas me trocar por aquele bando de patetas... nossa... obrigada, viu... É muita consideração..._**

**_Littledark:_**

**_Eu ia dizer que o review tinha sido curto, mas a gente conversou bastante pelo messenger então... _**

**_O capítulo saiu com um dia de atraso, mas saiu finalmente! Agora são quase vinte pra uma da manhã da madrugada do dia dezenove pra vinte de setembro, e nós prometemos naõ dormir enquanto o capítulo não estiver postado! (Se bem que o James já deitou faz tempo, o coitado morreu treinando hoje das três às cinco e meia...). Mas assim é bom que ele naõ fica sensurando o que eu ponho aqui!_**

**_Rumiko finalmente se livra da sonhadora Satsuki e volta pro teclado)_**

_Sabemos quem considerar sua personagem favorita. Na verdade, essa enquete vai continuar valendo por um tempaõ, até o James criar vergonha na cara e escrever a tal história. Ele na verdade tem uma coisa escrita, mas é de um personagem que nao apareceu ainda e nem vai aparecer taõ cedo, então isso está fora de questão._

_Kaina Granger:_

_Adoraria trocar com você, de verdade. O problema é que isso afetaria a fic de uma maneira sem precedentes. Imagine você deixando de rir sempre que uma manhã se inicia? Não dá, né? _

_Esse foi o discurso que o James fez pra mim depois que eu me empolguei com o seu review. Ele sabe tirar as esperanças de uma garota sonhadora como eu - não tanto quanto a Satsuki, que aliás eu acho que naõ volta mais não..._

_**Esses foram os reviews. Agora a nova enquete. Só pra avisar, aquela antiga continua valendo por tempo indeterminado, até o James ter tempo de escrever a tal história (significa que eu ainda tenho tempo de virar o jogo contra os Taichi! - Olhar assassino em direção à Rumiko)**_

**_A nova enquete é a seguinte:_**

_Considerando que no próximo capítulo já começam as finas da oceania, como você gostaria que elas fossem apresentadas?_

_a) Como no TOrneio Asiático, um capítulo por luta, mesmo que eles fiquem com quatro páginas cada e saiam mais rápido;_

_b) A final toda só em um capítulo - o que provavelmente faria esse capítulo chegar só lá pelo meio do mês que vem..._

c) A_s duas primeiras lutas em um capítulo e depois um outro para a última e decisiva batalha, com uma demora média de postagem._

_É, acho que são essas as opções._

_Ah, e um lembretezinho..._

_Quando a Satsuki falou do aniversário dela, ela se animou tanto que esqueceu de dizer que a festa de aniversário do James vai acontecer no mesmo dia. (O aniversário dele é 1 de outubro, mas a mãe dele vai estar aqui só nessa semana então ele teve que fazer a festa antes...), então provavelmente o próximo capítulo vai ser postado só depois disso. - Pra quem naõ sabe, domingo que vem é o dia. _

_E o presente de aniversário dele?_

_REVIEWS!_

_**Não, Rumiko, você definitivamente naõ serve para publicitária...**_

**_No próximo capítulo: O começo da final! - OU ela toda, naõ sei... _**

**_Não vou dizer quem vai lutar contra quem pra naõ estragar a surpresa e deixar vocês na espectativa. (risada maléfica de bruxa má)_**

**_Entaõ até a próxima, que eu espero que naõ demore muito!_**

**_Ann Willians_**

_Rumiko Higurashi (revoltada porque o seu nome devia estar em cima, não o de Ann)_

_Ea Satsuki Kinomoto, que naõ pode responder porque está olhando o Yuy com cara de babaca..._

**__**


	27. A final dos milagres

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

**A FINAL DOS MILAGRES**

Sexta-feira, 20 de Junho. A grande final.

A excitação pela final que se aproximava impediu John de acordar na hora de costume. Ainda era possível ouvir os sonoros roncos de Ken vindos de algum lugar à sua direita, o que indicava que ele estava em sono profundo; e não havia nenhuma luz vindo da janela, ainda era noite alta. Seus olhos se recusavam a fechar, seu corpo teimava em não ficar parado e seu travesseiro com certeza havia sido trocado por uma pedra. Com tanto desconforto, era natural que não conseguisse pregar o olho nem por um segundo durante a madrugada.

A idéia brilhante chegou em um estalo. Era uma coisa tão óbvia que ele surpreendeu-se por não ter imaginado antes, perdendo valorosas horas de ócio. Pulou do beliche não muito silenciosamente, mas nenhum de seus companheiros pareceu ter notado. Ken roncou ainda mais alto. Perto disso, seu pulo foi como a queda de uma pluma. Em seguida, ele sacudiu William "delicadamente" até o garoto acordar. Já devidamente vestidos, os dois bateram no quarto das garotas. O que pretendiam? Fazer um último treino em equipe antes da final, o treino mais puxado até o momento, realizado especialmente para derrotar os Taichi.

Porém nem foi preciso bater. Ann já se encontrava à porta, completamente vestida e desperta, empunhando Takuki em uma das mãos e uma prancheta em outra. Emy estava um pouco atrás, os óculos tortos em seu rosto, olhos semi cerrados e a boca abobadamente aberta não deixavam dúvidas quanto ao lugar em que ela preferia estar no momento.

A arena já estava ocupada, porém, quando a equipe chegou ao local para treinar. Havia um certo garotinho ali, já conhecido de Yuy, embora não dos demais. Ann e Emy logo se apaixonaram pelo sorriso gigante e brilhante do garoto e acabaram deixando que ele assistisse ao treino que estavam prestes a realizar. Suas atitudes não lembravam em nada às do dia dez de junho, quando humilhara o líder dos Taichi no dia de seu aniversário. Naquele dia, agia como qualquer outra criança de cerca de seis anos feliz por ganhar um presente que desejava muito.

* * *

As horas passaram voando, os WATB não estavam mesmo para brincadeiras. Keiko juntou-se aos seus alunos assim que o sol começou a nascer. Não haveria aula naquele dia por causa da final. Movidos pela vontade de superar os rivais, suas beyblades faziam movimentos perfeitos, belos, inacreditáveis. Os olhos do "convidado" cresceram ainda mais, até mesmo ele estava surpreso com o que via. Keiko não cabia em si de excitação.

Somente depois de muito treino os Taichi se juntaram aos seus amigos. Nenhum deles havia percebido a movimentação de outrora nos quartos e se perguntavam o que os amigos estariam fazendo. Reconhecendo que os adversários também tinham o direito de treinar antes da luta, os neozelandeses deixaram a arena livre para os amigos, rumo ao restaurante tomar o café da manhã.

O garotinho continuou parado ali, mesmo após a partida dos WATB, o que atraiu a atenção dos orientais. Seu olhar ampliado cruzou imediatamente com o de Yuy, mas líder não esboçou nenhuma reação aparente. Rumiko, guiada pela curiosidade, foi a primeira a falar:

- Oi, como é o seu nome?

Apesar dos olhos grandes, os traços gerais do rosto do garoto eram orientais, por isso a japonesa perguntou em seu idioma nativo, na esperança que suas suspeitas fossem verdadeiras.

- Ah, vocês são os Taichi, não são? – O garotinho se aproximou do grupo entusiasmado e histérico, quase gritando enquanto falava, abraçando Rumiko e Satsuki, que ficaram derretidas por seu carisma quase que instantaneamente. – Eu vim aqui só pra ver vocês lutando, adoro vocês! Sabe, eu não sou daqui também, e acompanhei esse torneio desde o início. Pretendo acompanhar o próximo também, se uma certa equipe oriental tiver sorte...

Sorria enquanto falava e sua voz era infantil, porém meiga e doce e soava com certa melodia. Sem dúvida ele não tinha mais do que seis anos de idade. Com o entusiasmo, os olhos cresceram e ficaram ainda mais brilhantes, novamente o sorriso tomou conta do rosto e os cabelos muito pretos balançavam agitadamente acompanhando o movimento de sua cabeça que não parava quieta. Logo, Toshihiro e Ken também estavam interessados nele. Yuy se mantinha afastado do grupo. Não só pelo fato de ter sido antes derrotado por aquele garoto, mas também porque ele sentia que havia algo muito estranho acontecendo ali.

- Melhor eu ir, não quero atrapalhar o treino de vocês. Já atrapalhei o dos seus amigos...

Dizendo isso, após ser abraçado, agarrado e apertado pelas garotas, ele se virou para ir embora. Ao passar por Yuy, sussurrou um quase inaudível "nos vemos em breve" enquanto suas feições se tornavam, por apenas um milésimo de segundo, mais estreitas e sérias, algo um tanto quanto maléfico para alguém tão angelical.

* * *

Os Taichi treinaram até a hora do almoço. Takashi foi o único que não quis comer o "Fish & Chips" servido no restaurante, já que passava mal só de olhar para batatas fritas. Além de não comer o almoço, o pequeno teve que aturar infinitas zoações de Ken, inquieto ao descobrir um novo ponto fraco no melhor amigo.

A hora de lutar finalmente havia chegado. Esse era o momento que ambas as equipes aguardaram com ansiedade. Hora de decidir de uma vez por todas quem era o mais forte, quem merecia o título de "Campeão da Oceania". As duas equipes entraram no ginásio juntas, sendo igualmente ovacionadas pelo público entusiasmado. Como não podia deixar de ser, o narrador barulhento com a voz de taquara rachada mais adorada do mundo traduziu o aplauso em palavras:

- Bem vindos, amigos! Welcome! Irasshaimase! Bien venidos! Wellcomem! – Vale lembrar que seu sotaque era horrível falando em outras línguas – Está começando agora a Grande Final do Campeonato Oceânico de Beyblade! Hoje, dia vinte de junho, vamos conhecer o grande campeão! É muita emoção! As equipes são: Os WATB, a equipe local, e os Taichi, campeões do Torneio Asiático!

Os mencionados acenaram animados para a multidão, que retribuiu com uma chuva de papel picado, um belo espetáculo. Rumiko, Ann, Ken, Takashi e William eram os que mais acenavam, pulavam, dançavam, cantavam em meio ao cobertor de papel. A maior torcida era para os WATB, mas uma pequena parcela da arquibancada, que incluía alguns adversários dos Taichi nas lutas anteriores, tentava incentivar a equipe japonesa.

Antes, porém, das tais lutas terem início, o juiz chamou os competidores para explicar as regras diferenciadas da final, como fizera no torneio anterior. Com exceção de Satsuki e Yuy, nenhum outro Taichi prestou muita atenção no falatório repetido. No finalzinho da reunião, porém, Emy levantou uma dúvida que não havia sido nunca antes posta na mesa:

- O que acontece se estiver um a um e na terceira luta der empate, quer dizer, cada um vencer um round e o segundo terminar empatado?

O juiz demorou certo tempo para responder, estava pensando:

- Ah, as possibilidades de isso acontecer são muito raras, os adversários teriam que ter uma força muito equivalente para que isso acontecesse, não é? Bem, eu acho que nesse caso uma nova luta teria que ser realizada, mas, como eu disse antes, é muito improvável que isso aconteça.

Assim a reunião deu-se por encerrada e as duas equipes voltaram para a arena. Os Taichi já havia decidido a muito tempo que Toshihiro seria o primeiro, ele era o mais calmo e menos estressado e nervoso com a final. Em suma, era o tipo perfeito para começar numa situação dessas. Ele realmente precisaria de sua paciência, pois WATB também não tinham dúvidas de quem escolher para começar.

Antes mesmo de chegar à arena, Ann já estava com Takuki preparada em sua mão. Considerava um dever de honra começar a rodada final, e não tinha opositores.Toshihiro não sabia se ficava assustado com a adversária ou se ficava feliz com a certeza de que seria uma grande luta.

Go Shoot!

Ann e Toshihiro começaram na ofensiva. O choque das duas beyblades foi extremamente violento, mas não pararam somente por isto. A destruição sem limites da arena teve continuidade conforme a luta avançava. Lascas que de lá eram expelidas tinham quase sempre como alvo os dois competidores. Uma delas, por exemplo, acertou o nariz de Toshihiro, que começou a sangrar; enquanto outro, o estômago de Ann. Apesar de tudo, os dois não pareciam sentir os pequenos "acidentes". Nada era capaz de distraí-los.

Takuki lançou Fenku para a borda mais inteira da arena, pelo lado de Ann. Este se recuperou e rebateu o ataque. Takuki bateu entre vários cacos e quase parou. Por um momento, Toshihiro sorriu vitorioso, mas Ann revidou. Furiosa por ter falhado no ataque anterior, ela resolveu que era hora de chamar Takuki para o combate. Sem tempo de reação, Fenku foi mandado para fora e a primeira luta acabou assim. Um a zero para os WATB, para delírio da torcida.

- Que luta emocionante que acabamos de ver! A arena está toda destruída! Teremos que dar uma pausa para consertá-la. – Avisou o narrador enquanto enxugava o suor do rosto e tentava parar de tremer. Estava visivelmente emocionado com a luta.

Sem outro remédio, as duas equipes retornaram para o vestiário visando discutir novas idéias para a luta seguinte – no caso dos Taichi – ou comemorar a vitória espetacular – no caso dos WATB.

- Você levou mesmo a sério essa história de começar com tudo e esquecer a amizade, né? – Perguntou John à irmã, dando-lhe um leve tapinha no ombro. Ann estava tão cheia de si pela vitória que nem sequer passou por sua cabeça revidar dessa vez.

- Claro! Você acha que ia pegar leve só por que ele é meu amigo? – Ela perguntou de volta, como se a pergunta fosse uma ofensa a sua personalidade – A amizade e a luta são coisas completamente diferentes! Eu quero ganhar esse torneio e nada vai me impedir!

Os WATB apertaram as mãos em concordância.

Hora dos Taichi reverem o plano de batalha:

- Desculpa, gente. Eu acho que lutei meio mal... – Tentou se desculpar Toshihiro.

- O que é isso? Você foi muito bem! É que você está lutando com uma garota que vive três semanas por mês de TPM! É difícil ganhar de alguém assim. – Exclamou Rumiko em resposta, tentando animar o companheiro.

O chinês olhou ao seu redor e, encontrando apenas olhares confiantes e determinados, não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, confiante. Apertou firme Fenku em sua mão esquerda enquanto estendia a direita para um grito de "um, dois, três, Taichi". Ele tomou a frente do grupo que retornava ao cenário da batalha e encarou firme a australiana, mostrando que não tinha medo dela.

* * *

Takashi deu uma corrida às arquibancadas durante o intervalo, queria pegar uma certa fita que deixara com Daitenji-san. Para sua surpresa, encontrou não somente o presidente da BBA acompanhado de Zanxam-sensei como estava esperando, mas também o garoto misterioso com sorriso meia-lua e olhos ofuscantes de tanto brilho. Ao seu lado estavam um homem alto, com os mesmos olhos azuis, porém de brilho um tanto quando intimidador, cabelos tão negros quanto a noite, bem aparados e nivelados, sem barba nem bigode, vestindo um terno também negro engomado, acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita, aparentando não mais do que trinta anos, cabelos tingidos de ruivo, combinando com seu vestido longo e coberto de delicadas flores. Usava maquiagem pesada, principalmente em volta dos olhos. Provavelmente eram os pais do garotinho. Takashi os cumprimentou brevemente antes de retornar para junto de sua equipe. Alguma coisa no casal lhe dava arrepios na espinha.

Enquanto isso, no vestiário, uma súbita e forte dor de cabeça atacou Yuy de uma hora para outra. Se não fosse tão autocontrolado, teria gritado ou algo do gênero, mas a única coisa que fez foi levar a mão à testa e massageá-la discretamente. Como não podia deixar de ser, Satsuki foi a única a notar que alguma coisa estava errada, mas decidiu não espalhar o fato

* * *

- Estamos de volta! Ao vivo e a cores para todo o mundo! – O entusiasmado narrador continuava – Depois dessa pequena interrupção para a troca da arena, nós voltamos! A emoção só aumenta! Ann Williams, da equipe WATB, está na liderança após ganhar a primeira luta do primeiro round! Será que Toshihiro Urameshi vai conseguir uma reação? Se ele perder esse round, não será necessário fazer o terceiro!

Os competidores tomaram seus lugares novamente. Ann sorriu para Toshihiro, um sorriso carregado de certa superioridade que o chinês não retribuiu.

- Williams e Urameshi estão na arena! – Continuou o narrador. Em seguida, ele voltou-se para os dois lutadores e falou num tom parecido com o de quem está tentando censurar sem parecer mal-educado. – Por favor, não quebrem nada dessa vez, está bem?- E seu tom de voz tornou-se novamente magnificamente ampliado para narrar a luta que estava para ser realizada. – UM! DOIS! TRÊS! GO SHOOT! COMEÇA O SEGUNDO ROUND DA PRIMEIRA LUTA DESSA FINAL ARRASADORA DO TORNEIO DA OCEANIA! URAMESHI QUER DE QUALQUER MANEIRA VENCER! ELE JÁ CHAMOU SUA FERA-BIT FENKU PARA A LUTA. O GIGANTESCO LEVIATÃ ESTÁ ATACANDO O DOCE COALA DE WILLIANS! – Os WATB e os Taichi responderam a essa frase revirando os olhos. Takuki era tudo, menos doce – ELA TAMBÉM CHAMA SUA FERA-BIT! O COALA SEGURA O LEVIATÃ PELA CAUDA! O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA? URAMESHI NÃO PODE FAZER NADA COM SUA FERA-BIT PRESA PELO COALA! ELA ORDENA QUE ELE FAÇA O ARREMESSO SÍSMICO! MINHA NOSSA! FENKU SAI VOANDO EM DIREÇÃO AS ARQUIBANCADAS! UMA VITÓRIA ESPETACULAR DE WILLIANS E OS WATB NESSE PRIMEIRO ROUND! OS WATB SAEM NA FRENTE VENCENDO O PRIMEIRO ROUND POR DOIS A ZERO! É INÉDITO NUMA FINAL! A DISPUTA ESTÁ FICANDO QUENTE!

Ann voltou para o banco rindo dos queixos caídos de seus colegas. Ela pessoalmente empurrou a mandíbula de seu irmão – um pouco forte demais – para que ele voltasse ao normal. John exclamou alguma coisa sobre "mordi a língua" que ela não deu atenção. Seu olhar agora estava cravado nos Taichi, que estavam tendo certa dificuldade em se entender por causa do barulho que a torcida neozelandesa fazia.

Não era somente o fato de ter perdido de dois a zero para Ann que deixava Toshihiro desanimado. Era a lembrança de sua luta com Len a responsável pela confusão de sua cabeça. Ele havia sido o "herói" daquela batalha, vencendo de uma maneira impressionante seu melhor amigo. Para onde havia ido toda aquela força? Será que ele não havia dado o seu máximo contra Ann? O que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Não foi sua culpa, Toshihiro. Você lutou bem apesar de tudo, não precisa ficar se culpando. – Era Rumiko numa tentativa de animar o amigo. Ela estava com a mão em seu ombro, bem próxima da trança tamanho família. Um sinal da gravidade da instabilidade psicológica de Toshihiro foi que ele não deu a mínima atenção a esse fato.

- Certo, Rumiko. Você é a próxima! – Anunciou Satsuki, querendo mudar logo o assunto da discussão. – Você precisa ganhar agora, estamos contando com você!

- Ai, Satsuki, não precisava jogar isso na minha cara, né? Sabe como eu fico nervosa...

- Tanto sei que fiz isso de propósito. Agora vai lá e põe o William no lugar dele!

Como Satsuki havia corretamente adivinhado, William seria o adversário de Rumiko. Tranqüilo pela vitória esmagadora de Ann, o garoto subiu as escadas gingando e sorrindo, o que o deixava ainda mais estranho. Rumiko estava um tanto insegura ainda, tremia levemente ao encaixar Fenki no lançador.

E se perdesse como Toshihiro? Eles seriam humilhados pelos WATB, humilhados por aqueles que chamaram de amigos. Perder por dois rounds a zero devia ser muito terrível mesmo... Era uma perspectiva assustadora. Os Taichi, campeões asiáticos, protagonistas de uma grande luta há apenas dois meses, nem sequer seriam capazes de ganhar um único round na Oceania?

Ela arriscou olhar para trás, queria ver como seus amigos estavam encarando a luta. Takashi estava sorrindo para ela, e podia ouvir a voz de Fran gritando alguma coisa também. Toshihiro ainda tinha no olhar certa decepção, mas fazia o melhor para animar a companheira. Satsuki e Ken, que ela imaginou que estivessem fazendo o maior barulho, estavam na verdade absortos em uma discussão cujo conteúdo ela não conseguia ouvir. A partir de agora, não tinha mais volta. Teria que ganhar de William se quisesse ir para o campeonato seguinte.

Qual era a discussão de Ken e Satsuki? Bom, logo após Rumiko tomar o rumo das escadas, Ken lembrou-se de uma coisa que o deixou muito mais apavorado do que levar bomba nas provas de Zanxam-sensei:

- Satsuki, se a Rumiko está lutando agora, o Toshihiro já lutou e o Yuy com certeza não vai querer lutar, isso quer dizer que EU vou ter que fazer a última luta contra o John?

- Exato. Eu sei que isso parece suicídio, pelo menos no seu ponto de vista. Não, eu não estou te chamando de ruim, você é que está. – Completou ela ao ver um requício d protesto se formar nos lábios de Ken – Mas eu tinha que mandar a Rumiko agora. Estamos em uma situação difícil, em desvantagem psicológica. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a verdadeira força da Rumiko só se revela em situações assim. E, se perdermos o terceiro round, pelo menos não teremos perdido de dois a zero.

- Mas Satsuki...

- Você perdeu a luta contra o Kian, isso é verdade. Mas todos nós juramos a partir daquele dia que não te chamaríamos mais de fraco, lembra? Você pode ganhar do John, sim. Ainda mais com essa sua nova técnica de lançamento. Agora relaxe e vamos curtir a luta. Nosso dever é apoiar Rumiko agora.

Satsuki e Ken se calaram na hora exata do "Go Shoot". Na arena a frente deles, a luta finalmente começava. Rumiko atacou primeiro. Em sua mente, ecoava a frase "eu não posso perder". Sentia toda a pressão da equipe em seus ombros, e com isso a força de Fenki se intensificou. Com ataques cada vez mais certeiros e devastadores, William começou a se preocupar, mas não sabia como reagir. O golpe final de Rumiko veio após um "jogo de tênis" com a beyblade branca e cinza do adversário. Após ser batida e rebatida contra a parede da arena, Tanka parou de girar, dando aos Taichi sua primeira vitória.

- Que vitória emocionante! – Exclamou o narrador, com o ânimo ainda mais ampliado pela reviravolta – Rumiko Higurashi finalmente mostrou que os Taichi não vieram aqui para brincar! Eles continuam na competição, nem que seja por pelo menos mais uma rodada! Vejam sua felicidade ao ser abraçada pelos companheiros, principalmente Urameshi! Ropfiel, por outro lado, está levando uma bronca daquelas de Takahashi-san, a técnica do time. Ai minhas orelhas! Eu não gostaria de estar no lugar dele.

Gargalhadas ecoaram na multidão, misturadas aos gritos de protestos de William, cujas orelhas se tornaram duplamente vermelhas após os puxões e toda a vergonha pela qual passara.

- E eles já estão de volta, minha gente! Pelo visto eles não andam muito pra papo hoje! ENTÃO VAMOS À PORRADA! UM, DOIS, TRÊS, GO SHOOT!

A multidão vibrou com o início da luta. Os WATB eram os nervosos agora. Não contavam com a força de Rumiko. Ela nunca havia se mostrado tão forte. De onde estavam, era possível ver o rosto garota. Diferente das outras vezes em que ela lutava, e até mesmo das horas que não lutava, havia naquela face traços inconfundíveis de determinação, concentração. Seus olhos semi cerrados e as rugas da testa, o olhar atento, os punhos fechados, a própria posição do corpo. Tudo nela lembrava não a Rumiko bobinha e medrosa que todos conheciam, mas uma guerreira talvez tão demoníaca quanto Ann. Esse lado da garota era completamente desconhecido para os WATB, e o triunfo dos Taichi.

- "OS MILAGREIROS" COMEÇAM A LUTA! PARA QUEM VIU AS OUTRAS BATALHAS DO TORNEIO, DEVEM LEMBRAR DOS MILAGRES QUE ESSES DOIS BEYBLADERS FIZERAM! QUAL DELES SAIRÁ DAQUI BEM SUCEDIDO? QUAL MILAGRE SE FARÁ MAIS FORTE?

Mais vivas da multidão. Sim, eles lembravam dos lances extraordinários protagonizados pela dupla, só não sabiam que provavelmente nenhum deles era de fato um milagre verdadeiro. Agora mais do que uma batalha entre dois beybladers, essa luta ficou conhecida como "luta dos milagres".

- ROPFIEL NÃO QUER NEM PENSAR NA POSSIBILIDADE DA DERROTA! SEU ESQUILO BRANCO BONITINHO ATACA O TEMÍVEL CENTAURO PRETO A DENTADAS! É O ATAQUE SUPER PRESA DE ROPFIEL! ELE ESTÁ PRENDENDO FENKI! É O PRIMEIRO MILAGRE CHEGANDO PARA OS WATB!

Keiko, que já vinha preparando suas mãos para esganar o pescoço de William, relaxou um pouco ao ver esse ataque. Só porque Takashi havia influenciado anteriormente nos "milagres" de William, não queria dizer que o garoto espinhento não fosse capaz de surpreender os outros sozinho.

- MEU DEUS! O MILAGRE JÁ MUDOU DE LADO! FENKI ESTÁ GIRANDO AINDA MAIS FORTE! AS LEIS DA FÍSICA QUE EU NUNCA ENTENDI COMO FUNCIONAM DESGRUDARAM AS PRESAS DE TANKA DA BEYBLADE DE HIGURASHI! ELA CONTINUA FIRME! MILAGRE!

A multidão agora repetia "Milagre! Milagre" tão alto e com tanto fanatismo que os Taichi já estavam começando a se irritar. Takashi tapava seus ouvidos enquanto mantinha o walkman de Fran abafado com sua blusa. Toshihiro usava a trança como modo de tapar as orelhas sem ter que ficar segurando nada.

- OUTRO ATAQUE DE ROPFIEL! DESTA VEZ ELE PERFURA MESMO A BEYBLADE DE HIGURASHI! NÃO VAI DESGRUDAR TÃO CEDO! É OUTRO MILAGRE! COMO É QUE UMA BEYBLADE PODE SE CRAVAR EM OUTRA SEM PARAR DE GIRAR? ESSA É MESMO A COMPROVAÇÃO DOS PODERES DE ROPFIEL, MINHA GENTE!

- Caraca! Será mesmo que o William tem poderes paranormais? – Perguntou John, deixando-se levar pelo sensacionalismo barato do narrador.

- Não seja ridículo, John! – Devolveu Ann. Acompanhando suas palavras, estava um de seus poderosos socos de direita que o irmão não conseguiu revidar. – O que acontece é que o William tem uma fera-bit. Sempre que uma está envolvida é impossível explicar os fenômenos que acontecem.

- Queria um dia poder explicá-los... – Divagou Emy, desligando-se da luta para visualizar a si mesma num laboratório repleto de máquinas de última geração que pesquisavam sem parar e com precisão inacreditável os efeitos das feras-bit sobre as beyblades e muitas outras coisas que ela não fazia idéia. Era o seu sonho dourado viver rodeada de números, dados, máquinas super modernas. Divagando assim, acabou perdendo o que seria o último "milagre" da luta.

- HIGURASHI TENTA A MESMA ESTRATÉGIA DO ATAQUE ANTERIOR! ELA MANDA FENKI INTENSIFICAR O SEU GIRO! O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER? Do banco dos WATB, Willians grita alguma coisa para Ropfiel que nem eu, nem mesmo o próprio Ropfiel parecemos ser capazes de entender! Espero que isso não prejudique muito ele e...

Silêncio geral. Os gritos pararam, a multidão ficou estática. Era o lance decisivo da luta. Após se recompor, o narrador pôs em palavras o que havia acabado de acontecer, para aqueles que ainda tinham dúvidas.

- UAU! A BEYBLADE BRANCA SAI VOANDO! A BEYBLADE PRETA ESTÁ PARADA NO FUNDO DA ARENA! RUMIKO HIGURASHI É A VENCEDORA DO SEGUNDO ROUND, VINGANDO A ALTURA A DERROTA DE URAMESHI! ESSE TORNEIO ESTÁ INCRÍVEL! A LUTA DOS MILAGRES TERMINA COM A VITÓRIA DE HIGURASHI! OUTRO ROUND TERMINA EM DOIS A ZERO, MAS DESSA VEZ É PARA OS ORIENTAIS! COMO SERÁ O TERCEIRO ROUND? FALTA SÓ SER DOIS A ZERO TAMBÉM, AÍ FICAMOS TODOS LOUCOS! VAMOS AGUARDAR AGORA A DECISÃO!

Rumiko não coube em si de emoção. Tudo havia dado certo, ela havia conseguido. Toshihiro estava vingado, não podia ser de maneira melhor. E ele foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-la, pulando em seu pescoço com os olhos molhados. Após quase enforcar a garota, o chinês pulou sobre Ken e Satsuki, só se acalmando após ser derrubado no chão pela técnica de Yuy.

William temia a hora de retornar. Sua treinadora e a vice-líder provavelmente não estavam nada contentes, o que significava que suas orelhas não sairiam muito inteiras. Ele estava certo. Ann também veio correndo em sua direção, como Toshihiro, e, assim como o chinês, tinha os olhos molhados, mas de fúria. Keiko não fez nada para impedir que a garota fizesse do companheiro um capacho humano, sendo quase literalmente pisoteado, arrastado e jogado de um lado para o outro em sua explosão de fúria.

Agora todas as tenções estavam voltadas para Ken e John. O público prendeu a respiração enquanto os dois subiam os degraus para a arena. Quem seria o vencedor? O confronto terminaria em dois rounds? Seria essa a sina do campeonato? Ken estava mesmo preparado para seu grande momento ou John seria "areia demais para o seu caminhãozinho"? Essas e outras perguntas estavam próximas de serem respondidas.

* * *

_Nossa, não acredito que demorei tanto pra postar esse capítulo curtinho! Eu saibia que isso ia acontecer, sabia desde que me propus a recuperar meio ano de escola em algumas semanas, mas fazer o que, né? É a vida..._

_E faz tempo também que eu naõ comento nada... Aqueles personagens tomaram todo meu espaço! ò.ó _

_Eles já estão voltando, eu naõ vou ficar muito tempo aqui... Só pra dizer que MEU CABELO ESTÁ AZUL A PARTIR DE HOJE!_

_Hehe, meu presente de aniversário um pouco atrasado. Bom, agora é melhor eu deixar o Núcleo dos Personages que Já Apareceu na História falar alguma coisa, ou uma certa australiana de cabelos castanhos me come vivo literalmente..._

_**Ann Willians**_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_**Toshihiro Urameshi**_

William Hopfiel

**Satsuki Kinomoto**

Ken Urashima

* * *

**_Isso mesmo, JAMIE, começe colocando os mais fortes primeiro! u.u_**

**_Depois da luta de hoje, alguém ainda duvida que eu sou a mais forte de todos? ò.ó_**

**_Não, não senhora Willians..._**

**_Você tem mesmo que ser o primeiro a reconher isso! XDb (sorriso cintilante)_**

_Ah, tadinho do Toshihiro, Ann! Ele sabe lutar, só não teve sorte dessa vez!_

Que nem eu, né?

**_Não, no seu caso foi falta de HABILIDADE, não de SORTE! Ò.Ó_**

Ai, minha nossa senhora da TPM sem causa, tem piedade di ieu! (rezando ajoelhado no chão, suando frio)

**_E ainda por cima reza errado..._**

**Eu detesto interromper, mas existem alguns reviews que precisam ser respondidos...**

**_Então tá, eu começo!_**

**_xia-thebladergirl:_**

**_POis é, esse é o problema: naõ gostar mais de mim. Me trocar pelos Taichi, Ser trocada por um bando de orientais malucos, esquisitos, com parafusos a menos, que não batem bem da bola..._**

**_Chega, Ann. Ou daqui a pouco uma certa garota do Núcleo dos Personagens que Ainda NÃO Apareceram na História vai fazer AQUELE drama por plágio de personalidade..._**

**_É, você tem razão... Não precisamos de outra Christie Roberts por aí... ¬¬'_**

**Kaina Granger:**

**Bom, o James já te disse o que ele achou da fic. (Eu também adorei! XD)**

**E esse capítulo acabou sendo como você escolheu, viu só? A votação acabou em empate mesmo, mas como as duas lutas tinham só dois rounds era mais fácil colocá-las num capítulo só (não, eu não estou dizendo que a próxima luta vai ter três rounds, tão pouco estou dizendo que terá dois. O que posso dizer é que será mais de um)**

**Sabia que o James terminou o nosso desenho da viagem pela Europa? Acho que ele vai te passar logo e pra quem mais quiser ver... Não tá lá essas coisas, mas...**

_Minha vez!_

Marian Ivanohv (esse "h" não existe, eu já cansei de te dizer! ò.ó)

Ai, que legal! Meu fã-clube tem até presidente! (nossa, nem sabia que tinha fã clube pra começar...) Ninguém melhor do que você mesmo!

Aliás, como é que você faz pra conviver com o James sem maiores danos, hein?

POr essas e outras eu te adimiro muito, "irmã"!

AS MEDROSAS NADADORAS DOMINAM!

Tá, deu agora, Ô protagonista...

littledark:

Pena que você estava cansada (também, depois de ler essas coisas que o Jamie chama de "texto" qualquer ficaria...)

Melhoras pra você!

(respodi isso só porque não tinha falado muito ainda. Me botaram aqui só pra fazer número, dá pra acreditar? E ainda dizem que acreditam na minha capacidade. Há, mas eles vaõ ver nessa final! Ken Urashima vai mostrar pra todo mundo o que ele pode fazer! ME AGUARDEM! MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!)

**(Retirando um Ken que ri feito um debilóide para ter mais espaço)**

**Pessoal, eu, em nome do James também, agradeço a todos que nos deram parabéns, de verdade. Meu aniversário foi inesquecível... Ah, Yuy-san...**

**Bom, melhor deixar isso pra lá... (coraaadaaa...)**

**A enquete da vez, em homenagem ao quase fim do torneio oceâncio é:**

**"O que você achou do torneio?"**

**a) Muito bom, o James se superou, tanto nos personagens quanto no enredo;**

**b) Bom. Os personagens estavam bons, mas o enredo naõ foi lá essas coisas;**

**c) Bom. Apesar dos personagens deixarem a desejar, a história desenvolvida foi muito interessante;**

**d)Péssimo. Roteiro podre e personagens podres. James HIwatari, se aposente como escritor, vá ganhar a vida como catador de lixo que você contribui mais com a sociedade.**

**_E naõ se esqueçam que agora "Beyblade 2-Os antecessores" tem sua própria comunidade no Orkut! O endereço é www(ponto)orkut(ponto)com(barra)Community(ponto)aspx?cmm(igual)5282439_**

**_Dêem uma visita, postem alguma coisa, juntem-se a nós e façam um autor e aproximadamente 44 personagens felizes! XD_**

**_Ann Willians e todo o resto que naõ vai assinar aqui porque EU naõ estou a fim de deixá-los fazer isso!_**

****

****

****

****

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

****

**__**

**__**

**__**


	28. E o vencedor é

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

**E O VENCEDOR É...**

A última final da qual participara não lhe trazia muitas boas lembranças. Perder para Kian logo no primeiro round da final asiática não era uma coisa que podia aumentar sua confiança agora. John, na qualidade de líder dos WATB, seria um desafio muito maior do que Kian. Suas esperanças teriam sido completamente aniquiladas se não fossem pelos sorrisos e gritos animados de sua equipe incentivando-o. Naquele momento era difícil saber o que John estava pensando, mas isso não importava muito. O que importava agora era trazer a vitória ao seu time.

Go Shoot! John e Ken dispararam as beyblades. O australiano foi o primeiro a se mover, como já era esperado. Ken concentrava-se em manter seu escudo firme até o momento certo de atacar, como fazia sempre; porém seu rival não era qualquer um. Os ataque de John eram muito rápidos e fortes, difíceis para o japonês acompanhar. Takk parecia um borrão azul-esverdeado na arena tocando a sinfonia da destruição ao ritmo de batidas certeiras em Fenrochi.

Com tantos bombardeios diretos, Ken não conseguiu se manter forte por muito tempo. O dragão flamejante começou a oscilar, a perder forças enquanto seu dono lutava para não cair no chão. Já ofegava e tinha as mãos nos joelhos quando John decidiu dar o golpe de misericórdia. Com mais uma luta dessas, sua equipe seria a campeã oceânica, logo partindo para a África.

Takashi por um momento pensou em zombar do amigo, rir de sua fraqueza, mas mudou de idéia bem a tempo. Não podia colocar o companheiro mais para baixo do que ele já estava. Agora era hora de mostrar porque o considerava seu melhor amigo.

- Você lutou bem, Ken. Só te falta confiança. – Disse ele, tentando alcançar o topo das costas do garoto para dar um daqueles "tapinhas consoladores". O fracasso evidente ao menos teve um lado positivo: Ken deixou escapar um leve sorriso.

- Esse é o espírito, Ken. Não deixe que aquele cara ganhe de você de novo! – Exclamou Toshihiro com uma seriedade momentânea. Não demorou muito para que voltasse a sorrir para os colegas em sua melhor cara de incentivo.

- Lembre-se: John apanha da irmã. Você não quer perder para um cara desses, não é? – Perguntou Satsuki, piscando um olho. O grupo a volta de Ken riu um pouco mais.

Depois dessa piadinha vieram outras, outras e mais outras. A cada uma, um pouco da tensão se dissipava, como se dissolvida em meios a tantos risos e descontração. Sim, havia um objetivo claro entre eles, mas isso não podia, não deveria pesar demais, ou o sucesso não viria. Pelo menos com Ken era assim. O Ken Urashima que subiu os degraus da arena para o segundo confronto era um Ken Urashima diferente: mais descontraído, com o coração mais leve, mas com a esperança renovada e uma gana sem tamanho. E daí que havia perdido a primeira luta? Kian também havia começado mal, seu erro foi ter achado que uma luta resumiria o campeonato todo. Ai de John se fizesse o mesmo.

A careta de John ao encarar Ken durante a ordem do "preparem as beyblades" denunciou também outra transformação no japonês: seus antigos instintos, aqueles que possuía quando encontrara Rumiko e Satsuki no já longínquo início de janeiro, mas que raramente usava desde então, voltaram com força total.

- Vai começar a segunda luta do terceiro round! – Outra careta de John. Estava tão concentrado na nova fisionomia um tanto agressiva do amigo/rival que foi pego desprevenido pela voz de taquara rachada do narrador. – Será que John Williams ganhará? Segura o coração! Se isso acontecer, teremos o campeão do torneio mais curto até agora!

Silêncio na platéia. Todos aguardavam o tão esperado "Go Shoot". A calada era tal que os jogadores ouviam seus próprios corações pulsando cada vez mais rápido, o ar saindo e entrando por suas narinas em ritmo irregular. Caso houvesse uma faca à disposição, tal tensão poderia ser cortada. A ansiedade atingiu o auge, a ordem foi dada. O narrador quebrou enfim o silêncio perturbador. Claro, sempre haverá aqueles que o preferem calado...

- LÁ VAI WILLIAMS! ELE DE NOVO COM SEUS ATAQUES ESTILO "BLITZKREIG": POR TODOS OS LADOS UMA CHUVA DE PODER! SERÁ QUE O ESCUDO DE URASHIMA RESISTE A ISSO? OU SUCUMBIRA-SE-Á A ESSE DEMÔNIO?

Até mesmo os Taichi concentrados no banco ergueram uma sobrancelha para o narrador dessa vez. Como assim "sucumbira-se-á"? Desde quando ele sabia alguma coisa de linguagem culta? De qualquer modo, não houve realmente muito tempo para se preocupar com os conhecimentos gramaticais do humilde locutor. O momento mais aguardado pelos orientais havia finalmente chegado.

- AH, MINHA NOSSA SENHORA PROTETORA DOS NARRADORES EXCÊNTRICOS, MAS O QUE É ISSO? URASHIMA DESISTIU DE ESPERAR PELOS ATAQUES DE WILLIAMS E ESTÁ AGORA INDO DE ENCONTRO A ELES! É LOUCURA! O QUE O JAPA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? SEJA LÁ O QUE FOR, DEU CERTO! O LÍDER DOS WATB FOI PEGO DESPREVENIDO, DE GUARDA BAIXA! MUITO BAIXA, NA VERDADE! AS BOLAS DE FOGO LANÇADAS PELO DRAGÃO CHAMUSCARAM O DIABO, QUE BOTOU O RABO ENTRE AS PATAS E SAIU DA ARENA! PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NESSE TORNEIO TEREMOS UM TERCEIRO ROUND!

John não gostou muito do comentário do narrador, mas nada podia fazer. Tinha outras preocupações. Entre elas, uma irmã em TPM que corria em sua direção com o braço direito erguido e jeito de boi feroz solto em touradas. Para seu azar, ele era um toureiro muito incompetente. Ah, se tivesse nascido na Espanha...

O paraíso. Sim, o paraíso. Era lá que um certo japonês de franja anômala se encontrava no momento. Não ignorava completamente os parabéns de seus quatro colegas entusiasmados, mas a maioria de sua mente confusa agora se encontrava concentrada em um raro momento de paz e tranqüilidade, num mundo onde anjos loiros de asas brancas tocam cornetas afinadas e nuvens fofinhas de algodão doce servem de cama para ele e Fenrochi. Ao seu lado, um gigantesco portão dourado vagarosamente abre-se, emitindo um bilho também dourado. Era tudo uma bela fantasia que...

- KEN! ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO?

... Foi interrompida pelos gritos de uma Satsuki já não muito feliz. Um buraco foi aberto no centro da nuvem, forçando a garoto a cair de cara na realidade. Como ele podia estar no paraíso se ainda faltava uma luta para a decisão do campeonato?

- O que foi? Eu fui pro inferno?

- Não, mas se não ganhar agora com certeza vai passar por lá! – A loira estava muito parecida com Ann naquele momento. A semelhança era tanta que Rumiko, Toshihiro e Takashi se mantinham bem afastados dela, por uma questão de segurança. – Olha, eu sei que inicialmente a idéia era botar a Rumiko pra fazer essa luta final, que você no começo não estava muito certo se podia fazer isso e que agora a sua auto-confiança está maior que na sua única vitória contra o Kian. Esse é o momento, Ken, não tem mais volta a partir de agora. O que você fizer está feito, estamos todos na sua mão. Boa sorte.

Sem mais explicações, Satsuki empurrou o companheiro para a arena. Não era exatamente isso que Ken tinha em mente como preparação para a última luta. Ele esperava que todos os seus amigos o estivessem apoiando, que falassem as palavras clichê de praxe e começassem a torcer como as torcidas organizadas dos filmes americanos. A realidade, porém, provou novamente ser muito mais dura do que simples devaneios.

O juiz não demorou a dar ordem e o narrador não demorou a começar o discurso empolgante e atropelado. Essa era a oportunidade que Takashi e Fran esperavam para repetir o que haviam feito na final asiática. A todo volume, o que ainda assim não foi suficiente para abafar os gritos desafinados – leia narrações empolgantes – do narrador ou os berros do ginásio lotado e louco por ação, a dupla colocou para tocar a música "My Tomorrow", o primeiro encerramento de Digimon Tamers – como toda criança que se preze, Takashi é fã de Digimon, Pokémon e todos os animes do tipo "mon" que já foram lançados – cantada por Ai Maeda. Essa música embalou a luta, mesmo que somente Ken e John estivessem perto o suficiente para ouvi-la:

"_Saa ima koso hashiridaze" (Vamos, comece a correr agora)_

- Me aguarde, Ken! – Começou John.

"_Chizu ni wa nai basho e_" (_Para um lugar que não está no mapa)_

- Pode vir bem quente que eu estou fervendo, John!

"_Osoreru mono nante nani mo nai" (não há coisas para temer)_

- Você pode ter ganhado antes, mas aquilo foi sorte. Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, agora eu vou te dar o troco! – Devolveu o australiano.

O primeiro ataque de John foi marcado pela melodia instrumental da música. Mais rápido do que se esperava, Ken revidou.

- Não, eu não vou deixar! Não dessa vez! Confio no escudo de Fenrochi, minha fera-bit não vai me deixar na mão!

E a música recomeçou:

"_Chiisana mune ni wa" (Somente a coragem)_

- Ah não, é? – Disse John.

"_Yuuki dake tsumekonde" (pode ser colocada em um pequeno peito)_

- "Anão" é um homem bem pequenininho. – Risos no banco dos Taichi. Era incrível como numa situação dessas até mesmo a piada mais velha do mundo tinha graça.

"_Ame no naka hitori kiri" (Na chuva, estou sozinho)_

- Que engraçado! Quase morri de rir! – O sarcasmo da resposta, aliada à careta de abobado do líder dos WATB provocou risos também no banco dos donos da casa. – Mas você não vai mais fazer piadinhas quando eu acabar com você!

"_Pokketo no naka wa karappo dakeredo, Watashi wa mae dake miteiru" _

_(O interior de meus bolsos está vazio, mas eu continuou olhando para frente) _

- Vamos ver quem vai rir por último! Fenrochi, BOLA DE FOGO! – Gritou Ken o mais alto que conseguiu.

"_Michi no tobira hiraite" (Abra a porta do desconhecido) _

- O que é isso? Seu golpe está mais forte do que antes! Não pode ser! – Fenrochi atingiu Takk com uma força que surpreendeu tanto John quanto Ken – Como você conseguiu tanta força?

Por um momento John teve que fechar os olhos.Takk estava novamente _muito _próxima da beirada da arena, quase naquela posição indesejável do "fora". Ken já estava ensaiando o grito da vitória, mas a beyblade bicolor conseguiu no último segundo escapar de seu destino praticamente determinado. O alívio dos WATB foi também a fúria dos Taichi, incrédulos diante de tanta sorte.

"_Sekai no mukougawa e to" (Para o outro lado do mundo)_

- Que seja! Como você mesmo disse, "um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar!". Da próxima vez, você estará acabado! Mais um ataque, Dragão de Fogo, suba aos céus e queime tudo!

"_Susume! Susume! Mou mayou wa nai" (Avance, avance, não estou mais perdido)_

- Não! Recue, recue, Takk! – John ordenou desesperado. Provavelmente não teria mesmo tanta sorte assim dessa vez.

"_Saa imakoso hashiridaze" (Venha, comece a correr agora)_

- Tá adotando a minha estratégia? – Provocou Ken, cada vez mais convencido da vitória – Ataque! – Alucinado, esse foi o comando dirigindo ao dragão.

"_Chizu ni wa nai basho e osoreru mono nante nani mo nai" (Para um lugar que não está no mapa, não há coisas para temer)_

- Não. – A expressão no rosto de John mudou de tal forma que ele poderia ganhar o Oscar de interpretação. Somente agora as mentes mais aguçadas captaram a mensagem, e as mais obtusas – como a do próprio Ken – ainda demorariam mais um pouco para entender a encenação. O líder dos WATB não estava mais agoniado, desesperado como alguém prestes a perder uma luta. Seu rosto estava calmo, sereno. Tinha um plano e o estava revelando agora – Estou esperando o alvo entrar na minha mira, como agora! – E novamente seu rosto mudou. Agora expressava toda a vontade que ele tinha de vencer, uma agressividade que não se via nem em Ann. Xeque Mate, um jogador de xadrez diria, o lance que decidiria de uma vez por todas o campeão. – Vamos acabar de vez com isso! Ataque final!

"_Ashita wo tsukuru no wa" (Por que o amanhã)_

- Ai, o que eu fiz! – Gritou Ken desesperado quando Takk bateu em Fenrochi. O que se seguiu foi tão surpreendente que Ken teve que narrar em voz alta, tomando lugar do narrador. Nem mesmo aqueles que pregavam Rumiko e William como "milagreiros" poderiam prever um desfecho desse calibre – A minha beyblade tá saindo da arena! – _"Ima shika nai kara_" (_não é só a partir de agora)_, continuou a música – Mas ela não seguiu reto! Isso é uma volta cento e oitenta graus pelo ar! Ela está em queda livre circular até... TAKK?"

"_Tobitate haruka naru" (Decole para meu) _

- O que? – Foi a resposta de John, tão surpreso quanto o adversário – Não é possível! – E resumiu os fatos com suas próprias palavras, como forma de tentar entendê-los e aceitá-los. – A força do meu ataque foi tanta que a beyblade dele deu a volta na arena e me atingiu por trás! NÃO! NÃO! – Somente uma conclusão se formava em sua mente – EU CAÍ NO MEU PRÓPRIO GOLPE!

"_My tomorrow" (Distante amanhã)_

Ken ainda ficou encarando sua beyblade no centro da arena por algum tempo. Ela girava alegremente. Takk estava agora próxima a seu pé. _Alegremente..._ Isso lhe lembrava de alguma coisa... Ah, sim, o fato de _ficar alegre, pois o campeonato havia acabado e os Taichi, novamente triunfado!_

- GANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII! – Foi o que conseguiu dizer, reunindo toda a voz que ainda tinha. Verdade que depois desse grito demorou ainda um bom tempo para abrir a boca de novo. A dor na garganta não lhe permitia articular palavras. Somente depois dessa manifestação exagerada é que as pessoas começaram a entender o que se passava e o narrador pôde dizer alguma coisa a respeito:

- OS TAICHI SÃO OS VENCEDORES! KEN URASHIMA TIRA A VITÓRIA DAS GARRAS DA DERROTA DE UMA MANEIRA SURPREENDENTE E GARANTE MAIS UM TÍTULO AOS TAICHI! QUE HIGURASHI, QUE ROPFIEL QUE NADA! O VERDADEIRO MILAGREIRO ATINGE PELO NOME DE URASHIMA!

Debandada em direção ao novo campeão. Rumiko ia à frente, foi a primeiro a alcançá-lo. O abraçou forte e o derrubou no chão. Aproveitando a deixa, Toshihiro e Satsuki, gritando "montinho", caíram em cima dos dois. Takashi veio logo depois, se acomodando confortavelmente em cima do traseiro levantado de Toshihiro e fazendo pose de vencedor enquanto encarava a mãe do outro lado da arena. Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei logo estavam ali também.

Com o resultado já definido, o garotinho misterioso sorriu para seus pais. Tudo estava saindo conforme o previsto, eles já podiam ir embora. Em meio a tanta festa, ninguém percebeu sua retirada sorrateira e silenciosa.

John e sua equipe se aproximaram para cumprimentar os vencedores. Takashi ficou em pé sob o aglomerado de Taichis e abraçou a mãe ainda com seu propositalmente irritante ar de superioridade. Ann, mais "feliz" do que se podia imaginar, agarrou o irmão e começou a socá-lo no estômago. Diferente do que costumava fazer, esses socos se transformavam em cócegas e logo o líder australiano se encontrava deitado no chão, incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento vítima de cócegas mortais. William olhou para Toshihiro e Takashi e depois para Emy. Os chineses entenderam o recado. Saíram de cima os amigos para perseguir a loira com o intuito de iniciar um novo "montinho". A garota encontrou refugio segurando-se no blazer de Keiko e a abraçando fortemente.

Na hora da premiação, Ken ainda estava soterrado por Rumiko e Satsuki. Como nenhuma das duas dava o menor sinal de querer sair dali, Toshihiro, Takashi e Yuy receberam o troféu de Campeões Oceânicos enquanto Ann, visto que seu irmão ainda estava estendido feito um tapete risonho no chão, recebeu o de segundo lugar. Estava com a consciência tranqüila, havia feito sua parte e ganhado sua luta. Não era sua culpa se os outros haviam sido incompetentes a ponto de perder.

* * *

O evento que se seguiu no hotel seria lembrado eternamente como o dia da hiperglicemia, dos estômagos inchados e do mais alto consumo de água mineral. Por ser um dia especial, Daitenji-san achou que fazia sentido liberar as crianças para comerem apenas doces durante a janta e mais doces na sobremesa. Como não podia deixar de ser, Ann arranjou um motivo qualquer para brigar com o irmão. Dessa vez a briga foi causada por um "donut" de chocolate. John, o primeiro a se servir, pegou uma que seria a cobiçada por sua irmã, mas que na realidade não tinha nada de diferente com relação aos outros donuts postos na mesa.

Mas o que estragou a noite mesmo foi o aviso de Zanxam-sensei. Todos já se preparavam para dormir, com barrigas que lembravam muito mães prestes a parir, quando ela pediu a atenção de todos e comunicou que as provas do mês de junho se realizariam a partir de segunda-feira.

Um pouco antes de se deitarem, Daitenji-san chamou as crianças e pediu que elas ligassem para suas famílias para contar as novidades – não que eles não tivessem visto na tv – e matar as saudades. Fazia muito tempo que o Taichi não comunicavam com seus parentes, pelo menos desde o começo do mês. A dor de barriga foi esquecida e a ansiedade tomou conta. Rumiko foi a primeira a ligar para casa. Estava tão feliz e nervosa que errou o número cinco vezes antes de poder ouvir a voz da mãe do outro lado da linha.

- Alô? Mãe? – Perguntou a garota, ainda temendo um engano.

- Rumiko? É você? – Perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha. Sem esperar resposta, Sazuke Higurashi continuou, agora tão empolgada quanto a filha estivera minutos antes. – Ah, eu não acredito! Como vai a minha bi-campeã, hein? Eu vi sua luta, você foi incrível, Rumiko! Estou tão orgulhosa da minha filha! Aqui em casa torcemos muito por você. Seus avós não puderam vir, mas nós três conseguimos fazer uma torcida muito boa com a ajuda dos vizinhos e dos Kinomoto. Estamos em festa até agora!

- Espera aí um pouco, mãe! Desde quando tem três pessoas em casa? Eu achei que você e o papai estivessem sozinhos! Quem é que veio morar com vocês?

- Ah, Rumiko, Rumiko... Você não vai acreditar... Uma semana depois que você partiu, eu fui ao médico para um exame de rotina. O que o médico descobriu me deixou tão feliz... Filha, a família Higurashi vai ter mais um membro a partir de outubro! Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho!

- IRMÃOZINHO!

Rumiko falou tão alto que seus colegas saltaram para trás, enquanto que no Japão Higurashi-san afastou o fone mais de um palmo da orelha. Ela encontrou grande dificuldade para contar à filha eufórica que não dissera nada antes porque queria saber o sexo do bebê primeiro. Confirmado que seria um menino, ela pediu para que a filha escolhesse o nome.

- Masaru! – Respondeu ela de chofre, para em seguida mudar de idéia – Não, Takeru! Não, não... Yoshihiro! Peraí, peraí... eu prefiro Yuuki... Ou quem sabe Mamoru... Shinta...

Enquanto Toshihiro se despedia educadamente de Higurashi-san e ligava para sua família em Xigaze, Rumiko continuou dando sugestões de nomes. Takashi anotava todos, curioso para saber se ela realmente escolheria um deles. Quando ela sugeriu "Harry Potter", o chinês achou que era hora de cortar sua empolgação:

- É, realmente, Rumiko. Para conviver diariamente com você, só sendo "O menino que sobreviveu" mesmo.

A conversa do dono de Fenku com sua família foi curta. Seu pai, quem atendeu ao telefone, estava cansado, queixou-se do excesso de trabalho. Sua mãe não estava em casa, havia ido torcer para Jun, que participava do campeonato feminino de futebol.

- E como vai o Len? – Perguntou Toshihiro, lembrando-se que o amigo sempre recusava falar com ele ao telefone.

- Ah, vai muito bem. Ele está jogando futebol também, na categoria mista e na masculina. Está cada vez melhor, o problema é que com o apa...

Gritos do outro lado da linha e a ligação foi cortada.

Ken foi o próximo. Nikyo, um dos gêmeos, atendeu ao telefone. Não precisou soltar meia dúzia de palavras para provocar risos no irmão mais velho. Estava gripado, fanho. Ken ria ao invés de falar. Logo, porém, teve o troco. Seu pai estava trabalhando no hospital, mas sua mãe estava em casa, e dela foi obrigado a ouvir meia hora de fofocas sem real importância para o garoto sobre a vida dos vizinhos, do pessoal do escritório, das amigas com quem saía de vez em quando, de tios que ele nem lembrava que existiam, de primos que se formavam na faculdade ou entravam na escola de algum lugar importante. Foi com os ouvidos doendo que entregou o telefone para Satsuki usar.

A loira soltou gritinhos empolgados ao ouvir a voz da irmãzinha do outro lado da linha. Momoko Kinomoto, agora com nove meses, já formava frases inteiras e muito bem estruturadas, algo um tanto avançado para alguém de sua idade. Os olhos de Satsuki brilhavam quando a pequena passou o fone para sua mãe.

- Ah, mãe! Eu não acredito que estou perdendo essa fase maravilhosa da vida da minha irmãzinha querida! Eu queria tanto ver a cara dela! E como fala! Pensei que demorasse muito mais pra isso acontecer!

- Acontece que ela puxou a irmã, Satsuki! Ela é igualzinha a você: independente, inteligente, e já sabe repetir a história de todos os livrinhos que eu leio pra ela! Ah, parece até que foi ontem que você chegava pra mim com uma pilha de historinhas embaixo do braço e não se afastava até contar todas! Mal sabia caminhar e já tão interessada nos livros!

Satsuki deu graças a Deus pelo telefone não ter o sistema de viva voz. Odiaria que seus colegas de equipe – principalmente Yuy – soubessem da sua infância como "garota gênio". Não que se envergonhasse disso, mas o jeito que sua mãe contava fazia tudo parecer embaraçoso... Por fim, Kinomoto-san terminou reclamando que a casa continuava ainda uma bagunça seis meses depois da mudança. Flamelus, a beyblade de Satsuki, continuava perdida em alguma caixa ainda não aberta.

Takashi aproveitou essa oportunidade para fazer seus pais tentarem se falar. Com um pouco de relutância por parte de Keiko, conseguiu colocar os dois no que lembrava muito mais uma "acariação" do que uma conversa entre duas pessoas que já foram casadas. Barraco, tumulto, briga, qualquer descrição serve. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Keiko ficou tão furiosa que quase partiu o telefone ao meio ao devolver o fone ao gancho. O plano do chinês pequinês havia falhado.

Yuy foi o último a ligar para casa. Os outros Taichi, na esperança de ouvir alguma coisa interessante por parte do líder, ficaram decepcionados. Yuy não falou nada mais do que um "oi" para o avô, embora tenha ouvido muito. Yukio Yuy parecia tenso e preocupado, como se soubesse de algo mais do que os outros.

- Você precisa tomar cuidado, Koichi. – Disse ele do outro lado. Falava rapidamente sem muitas pausas, parecia temer algo. – As coisas agora não serão tão fáceis. Uma pessoa que te conhece muito bem está tentando...

Nunca ouviu o resto da frase. A ligação caiu. Yuy optou por não tentar ligar novamente. O que quer que esteja tentando impedir seu avô de falar com ele certamente o faria de novo. Não contou para ninguém o que havia acabado de ouvir, em parte porque ainda duvidava da capacidade deles e em parte porque gostaria de saber com certeza do que se tratava antes de começar a espalhar a notícia. Não queria criar pânico sem necessidade.

O fim de semana, ao contrário do que se espera para um fim de semana pós-final-de-campeontao, não foi nada animado. Como as provas de junho podiam recuperar as de maio, todos, principalmente Rumiko, Ken e William, afundaram-se em um mar de livros e cadernos. A concentração era tanta que qualquer um que dissesse um "Ah" fora de hora era expulso à ponta-pés. E assim eles se preparavam para mais uma semana de tormentos psicológicos chefiados por Zanxam-sensei. A sorte estava lançada, e essa batalha seria ainda mais dura do que a final de sexta-feira.

* * *

_**James: **Estou de volta! Andei sumido, não é mesmo? Ah, aconteceram tantas coisas! No feriado de dia das crianças eu participei de um campeonato de futsal no Paraná, o Campeonato Brasileiro de Futsal. Saímos de Porto Alegre na terça, dia 11 às onze da noite. Chegamos lá na tarde seguinte, depois de 14 horas dentro de um ônibus apertado e ficamos lá até domingo. Só pra vocês terem uma noçaõ de como o meu time era bom (e também pra me exibir, mas isso não importa muito...) competimos com dois times em cada uma das três categorias que tinham (infantil, infanto e adulto). Jogamos tão bem que as finais acabaram sendo nós contra nós nessas três categorias. Dominamos o Paraná, campeões gerais da competição com todos os títulos. Fora que eu ainda fui o goleiro menos vazado do infanto, só tomei gol nas finais, de quarta à sábado naõ passou nada! Isso é que é gênio..._

_**Ann: **POis é, né, senhor Gênio. Agora informe aos leitores quais foram os resultados das finais que _você_ participou..._

_**James: **Ah, Ann, isso naõ é muito necessário, eu já disse o mais importante..._

_**Yuy: **Não quer dizer porque PERDEU as finais que participou e saiu de lá com duas medalhas de segundo lugar, uma no infato e outra no adulto._

_**James: **(Arrasado pelo golpe do seu próprio personagem) Obrigado, Koichi Yuy, eu vou lembrar disso na hora de escrever o próximo capítulo, você lembra muito bem do que houve e eu vou tornar isso muito pior..._

_**Yuy: **Tô morrendo de medo... ¬¬'_

_**James: **Mas, bem... Esquecendo esse assunto... Outra coisa que me ocupou bastante nas últimas duas semanas foi o concurso de oratória em língua japonesa que aconteceu sábado pasado. NOrmalmente, eu participaria de uma coisa parecida na escola onde estudo, como uma espécie de ensaio, durante o mês de agosto. Mas, como a maioria de vocês sabem, em agosto eu estava bem longe daqui, viajando pela Europa. O que aconteceu? Meu texto ficou pronto duas semanas antes do concurso, que ia reunir gente de Porto Alegre e região. Quem vencesse, ia pra São Paulo pra etapa nacional. Duas folhas para decorar e desenvolver em duas semanas... Usei quase todo meu tempo livre pra isso e no fim..._

_**Yuy: **Chegou lá, esqueceu um pedaço do texto bem no finalzinho, falou muito rápido (como aliás é o normal dele) e tirou segundo lugar na categoria B, a segunda em ordem de importância._

_**James: **Me lembrei de você na ocasião, Yuy. Quando você perdeu pra Rumiko naquela final. Foi a mesma coisa. Ano passado eu ganhei o primeiro lugar da categoria C, por isso que eu subi pra B. GAnhei dísparado, todo mundo adorou o texto. (Também, era sobre o Grêmio e o Mundial Interclubes que ele ganhou em Tóquio em 1983). Pena que isso naõ se repetiu esse ano. Até agora, amargo três segundo lugares seguidos em duas competições, e um terceiro num concurso de redaçaõ da escola,competindo com todo o ensino médio._

_**Satsuki: **Sem querer parecer chata, mas eu acho que isso aqui naõ é um blog do James pra ele ficar ocupando espaço com a vida pessoal dele.._

_**james: **Eu estou me justificando pela demora no capítulo! E boas notícias: Mudei o horário da aula de japonês, a partir de agora as quintas-feiras estão livres até às quatro da tarde. Provavelmente terei mais tempo pra escrever essa fic e chegar logo no Torneio Africano, um dos meus favoritos!_

_**Ann: **Aham, ele nos despreza..._

_**James: **Não é isso! É que na primeira versão, antes de dobrar o tamanho da história pra botar na net, os WATB e algumas outras equipes naõ tinham se desenvolvido tão bem como eu queria, mas agora eu estou satisfeito. Vocês se desenvolveram até demais..._

_**John: **Leia-se "tomamos o controle"_

_**James:** Exato ç.ç_

_**Toshihiro: **VAmos ao que interessa finalmente! Considerações sobre o capítulo..._

_**James: **Que interessante, meus personagens mandam em mim..._

_Mas, já que o Toshihiro pediu... lá vai... Rumiko, te largo a batata quente!_

_**Rumiko: **Batata Quente? Onde?_

_**Takashi: **Não seja besta, naõ existe batata quente, é uma figura de linguagem!_

_**Rumiko: **Ah..._

_**Takashi: **Bom, como a Rumiko é tança demais pra responder, eu falo, até porque meu aniversário foi na terça e ninguém me deu os parabéns!_

_**Rumiko:** PArabéns, Takashi! ._

_**Toshihiro: **É, parabéns! ò.ob_

_**Satsuki: **Muitos anos de vida! \o/_

_**Ann: **Parabéns! ô.ôb_

_**John: **O pirralho está crescendo! o.ób_

_**William: **A partir de agora cresça bastante! ._

_**Emy: **Que seus sonhos se realizem! ._

_**Ken: **Parabéns, Ratinho de Laboratório!XD_

_**TAkashi: **Eu achei que esse apelido já tinha sido esquecido... ¬¬'''_

_**Yuy: **Sobre o capítulo..._

_**Takashi: **Ah, é... Bom, esse foio penúltimo capítulo desse torneio. O encerramento vai ser junto com as provas do mês, que vão ser mais resumidas dessa vez porque todo mundo sabe como é. Depois dessa, finalmente vamos entrar em solo africano. Segundo o James, é um dos capítulos que mais tem daquelas informações úteis e críticas sociais que são encaixadas na história pra pôr um pouco mais de cultura útil na cabeça de que lê e naõ ficar apenas mais uma história vazia. Afinal, ler também é cultura._

_**Toshihiro: **A equipe da África é uma das favoritas do James. Eu naõ vou dizer quem são, naõ vou estragar a surpresa. Posso dizer só que foi uma grande surpresa pra mim conhecê-los. _

_**Satsuki: **Dá pra dizer também que um dos membros dessa equipe fez aniversário no último dia dezoito. O nome dele é david, mas é só isso que eu vou dizer._

_**Ken: **E se é pra falar de aniversários, fala do brasileiro que fez dia 20..._

_**Ann: **Desconfio que o fato de outubro, o mês de aniversário do autor, não é o que tem mais aniversário de personagem por acaso... _

_**John: **E vocês nem mencionaram aquele que faz no mesmo dia do autor..._

_**Takashi: **James, James... Você cada dia nos decepciona mais..._

_**James: **Cabeças vão rolar, Takashi, cabeças vão rolar... _

_**Emy: **Mudando de assunto... O que acharam dessa final? Essa é a enquete do capítulo... As alternativas são:_

_A) Incrível! NUnca imaginei uma coisa dessas_

_B) Nunca imaginei uma coisa assim, mas o fato do Ken ganhar mesmo sendo mais fraco foi um pouco injusto com o John_

_C) Já esperava que fosse ser algo fora do comum, não foi tão surpreendente assim_

_D) Era exatamente isso que eu tinha pensado_

_E) Na qualidade de ser humano, meus pensamentos naõ podem ser totalmente descritos em enquetes idiotas como esta, por isso eu voto em outra opção que naõ as prescritas a cima._

_**Emy: **E aos reviews! (Ah, se naõ sou eu pra botar ordem neles..._

_Xia-thebladegirl:_

_**Ann: **Como assim "Pena que o Toshihiro perdeu"? E eu lá tenho culpa dele ser tão fraco? Ora... E eles ainda querem ser campeões mundiais, vê se pode..._

_Mas obrigado por dito alguma coisa de qualquer maneira... _

_**Toshihiro: **Não precisava ter sido tão chata com a garota..._

_E aí, o que achastes desse desfecho das finais? Te decepcionamos? Ficou feliz? O James ainda naõ deve se aposentar? _

_Littledark:_

_**Yuy: **De onde saiu essa sua idéia? Você conseguiu deixar todos nós surpresos com essa pergunta. _

_Uma coisa é certa, aquele garotinho ainda vai aparecer bastante até o fim da história. _

_**Toshihiro: **Usar a imaginaçaõ não, é a genialidade mesmo! Hahahaha XD_

_E depois ainda insistem para eu cortar o meu bebê... (falando com um tom muito "maternal" e agarrando a coisa com carinho)_

_**Ken: **Sai prá lá mamãe... Hey, obrigado por me dar razão! Agora eu sei que existem pessoas com a cabeça no lugar nesse mundo... Não estou sozinho..._

_(Silêncio. Ninguém quer se dar ao trabalho de replicar dessa vez. "Não contrarie os loucos", diz o dito popular)_

_**James: **Me metendo um pouquinho no momento dos personagens... _

_Como eu te disse no review que acabei de te mandar, eu agora estou com três horinhas a mais de tempo livre, acho que dá pra fazer bastante coisa nesse tempo. Eu tinha escrito antes, mas na hora de enviar o troço deu pau e apagou: se a gente naõ se encontrar no messenger, vou conseguir mandar e-mails pra você e pra kaina, eu tô com muita saudade mesmo! _

_Kaina H. Granger: _

_**Rumiko: **Ah, que legal mesmo! (pulando feliz) XD_

_Imprimir o arquivo, é? Eu podia começar a fazer assim também... Quem sabe não me concentro mais nas coisas..._

_Sobre a dor de cabeça do Yuy... essa naõ foi a última vez... Tenho até pena dele se olhar pra o que está vindo aí..._

_Vou parar de ficar dando spoiler, ou o Ja-kun vai me censurar aqui... _

_Acho que isso por hora encerram os reviews e esses comentários cada vez maiores. Ainda bem que o James decidiu naõ botar um torneio inteiro de uma vez..._

_Por hoje é só, pessoal! E naõ esquecem dos REVIEWS! _

_Em nome de todo o elenco de Beyblade 2-Os antecessores, eu, Rumiko Higurashi, a personagem principal que com frenqüencia parece ser secundária desejo a todos um ótimo fim de semana e que naõ morram esperando a próxima atualizaçaõ do James, porque agora as coisas vão se tornar cada vez mais interessantes. _

Tchau e até o próximo capítulo,

Rumiko HIgurashi


	29. Au Revoir, Wellington!

_**Nota do Len: **Agora terminaram as parcelas! Bom divertimento e nos vemos no fim!

* * *

_

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

**AU REVOIR,WELLINGTON**

Segunda-feira, dia 23, sete da manhã.

O primeiro dia de provas conhecidia também com a data que Ken tiraria o gesso do braço. De manhã bem cedo foi acordado por Keiko para ir ao hospital. Ele esperava ansiosamente que esse dia chegasse, já não agüentava mais ter que fazer quase tudo com a mão esquerda. Ao perceber que o amigo não se encontrava para o café da manhã, Rumiko perguntou aos meninos o que havia acontecido. Era tão desligada que, nem mesmo depois de passar a última semana inteira ouvindo as exclamações desesperadas e aflitas do garoto – quase tão irritantes quanto às dela própria – ainda não havia entendido o que estava acontecendo.

- Só podia ser a Rumiko mesmo! Já até me acostumei! – Exclamou Ann, rindo da amiga e puxando um coro de risadas.

- É, eu vou ficar com saudade disso!

Silêncio. Tudo parou para que todos pudessem olhar espantados para o líder dos WATB, que agora se encolhia na cadeira, percebendo a falta que havia cometido. Faltando cerca de uma semana apenas para a partida dos Taichi para a Cidade do Cabo, era um tabu falar na despedida, ainda mais com as equipes tão amigas. Após se encolher na cadeira, John começou a escorregar lentamente para o chão, tentando esconder a cara enquanto seus amigos o encaravam com olhares não muito satisfeitos.

- O que vocês acham que vai cair na prova de matemática? – Perguntou Toshihiro de repente, tentando acabar com o mal estar formado pelo comentário do amigo australiano.

- Espero que nada que eu não saiba... – Respondeu Takashi, entendendo o significado da pergunta.

- Se estudaram mesmo, deviam saber de tudo... – Replicou Emy, aparentando ser ainda mais CDF do que já era. Seu ar de superioridade intelectual era irritante.

- Claro, claro. Partindo do pressuposto que somos tão inteligentes como você ou a Satsuki. – Rebateu William.

E a discussão estava iniciada. Discutiram tanto sobre inteligência, burrice, provas, falta de comprometimento, horário de estudo e revisões que por muito pouco não perderam o horário da primeira prova. Perderam dez minutos do tempo total desta com o sermão da professora.

O já conhecido tic-tac dos relógios recomeçou, marcando o ritmo dos rabiscos no papel. Uma sinfonia perfeita em matéria de ritmo e harmonia, mas que deixava a desejar no quesito emoções. Ao invés de deliciar o ouvinte com acordes delicados, suaves e revigorantes, espalhava pelo ar o estresse, a tenção e o nervosismo dos alunos a serem testados. Zanxam-sensei sentia um imenso prazer em ouvir essa sinfonia. Não por ser má e sádica, mas porque sentia toda a dedicação de seus alunos, e isso poderia deixá-la emocionada, se não tivesse esse controle tão soberano de seu próprio coração.

A cena do teste de um mês atrás se repetia perante a mestra. Satsuki, Emy, Ann e Yuy pareciam ter em mãos um lápis em brasa, cujo fogo queimava-lhes os dedos e acelerava ainda mais seu raciocínio. Caso Ken estivesse entre eles, também seria um provável membro desse grupo. Teria que fazer a prova assim que voltasse do hospital, e dependendo da hora que fosse, não poderiam descansar entre essa e a prova de filosofia.

Em oposição aos CDFs, encontravam-se Rumiko e William. A garota ainda não estava cochilando, mas a prova não fora tocada passado metade do tempo regulamentado para concluí-la. Temia que a garota fosse amargurar outra nota baixa. Apesar de tudo, não gostava de reprovar seus alunos, ainda mais os que apresentavam tanto potencial. William então era o exemplo de caso perdido. Via o quanto o garoto se esforçava para tentar aprender algo, mas a informação sempre vazava, como se em seu cérebro houvesse uma série de buracos, uma peneira de furos grossos por onde tudo escorria.

Divertido era observar Toshihiro pensando. O garoto utilizava-se de sua trança até mesmo nessas horas. Duvidava que houvesse alguma cola escondida entre a extensa massa capilar, mas era no mínimo hilário ver aquela trança castanho escura dançar sobre a mesa comandada pela mão esquerda do dono em busca de inspiração. Devia haver algo de terapêutico nesse ato, pois passado um tempo nesse ritual, Toshihiro baixava a cabeça por minutos a fio, escrevendo quase tão depressa quanto os colegas gênios.

E quanto a Takashi, bem... Desse Zanxam-sensei nunca sabia o que esperar. Era o mais novo do grupo, ficava entre pausas e momentos de inspiração inconstantes, podia até dar a impressão de realmente saber tudo o que estava sendo pedido. Ela sabia, porém, que ao corrigir a prova do garoto, veria cálculos absurdos, raciocínios fora da realidade, mas que quase sempre chegavam na resposta correta. Matemática para Takashi não era como a matemática de Satsuki, Emy, ou qualquer outro aluno ali presente; era uma matemática inventiva, cheia de soluções surpreendentes para os arranjos de números sem fim. Via no garoto um grande potencial para pesquisa, para criar coisas novas.

John, na matemática, era uma espécie de gênio discreto e tranqüilo. Tinha raciocínio lógico, sabia trabalhar os algarismos, pensar sobre o que lhe era proposto, mas fazia tudo isso muito calmamente, sem tentar furar o papel a cada rabiscar, prestando muita atenção ao que fazia. Isso era o seu diferencial da irmã, que errava por não revisar, mal olhar para o trabalho. Por mais que raciocinasse corretamente, sempre aparecia no fim um sinal, uma raiz que ela não levasse em conta na pressa. Era estranho ver como dois seres tão diferentes podiam ser irmãos, e ainda gêmeos.

O tempo da prova acabou. Zanxam-sensei riu-se por dentro ao ver a pressa com que Rumiko e William preenchiam as mais de duas páginas de exercícios que ainda não haviam conseguido concluir. Novamente o grupo debandou antes da ordem, mas ela não podia culpá-los. Quando estava quase pronta para deixar a sala, alguns minutos depois, encontrou com um Ken arfante que praticamente arrebentara a porta da sala ao encará-la brutalmente. Pelo visto, estivera correndo para alcançá-la.

- Zanxam-sensei... Eu quero... Quero começar a prova... A prova agora...

- Calma, Urashima-kun, calma. Sente-se e respire primeiro. Não conseguirá bons resultados assim.

Os olhos de Ken se arregalaram de espanto. Nunca, em todos esses quatro meses que tivera aulas com essa professora, vira-a tão bondosa e caridosa. Havia algo errado e ele não sabia o que era, mas não tinha certeza se queria saber. Fez o que a mestra pediu e, em dez minutos, começara a prova escrevendo, como a professora previra, fervorosamente.

Faltando vinte minutos para o início da prova de filosofia, Ken entregou a de matemática. Seu pulso doía depois de ficar tanto tempo imobilizado, mas durante a prova seus pensamentos eram tão rápidos que ao diminuir a velocidade na escrita corria o risco de perdê-los. Zanxam-sensei, sabendo que uma prova de filosofia exigiria dissertação, perguntou se Ken não gostaria de descansar um pouco mais, surpreendendo não só o garoto, mas também os outros alunos que adentravam a sala naquele momento. Afetado pela surpresa, o garoto recusou a oferta, comprometendo-se a escrever.

A prova de filosofia foi feita sem grandes incidentes. O máximo que ocorreu de perturbação foi que Ken, que estava sentado em frente à mesa da professora, ficou de tempos em tempo espichando o olho para ver o que a mestra fazia. Ele sabia que ela estava corrigindo as provas, queria ver como havia ido e saber de antemão os resultados dos colegas. Levou um sermão dos grandes da professora, que ameaçou retirar-lhe a prova caso não se comportasse.

Zanxam-sensei levantou-se ao final do prazo estabelecido para realizar a prova de filosofia. Tinha em mãos as provas de matemática, cujos resultados Ken não conseguira ver, e estava bastante satisfeita com os resultados. Substituiu as provas recém-feitas pelas corrigidas e dispensou os alunos, que saíram em polvorosa loucos para fofocar.

- Crianças... Espero que minhas surpresas em filosofia sejam tão boas quanto foram em matemática. – Divagou ela, observando abobadamente a poeira que seus alunos levantaram na correria em busca da liberdade. Alguns momentos já haviam se passado, mas a poeira continuava a subir, dando a local um certo ar de alegre abandono.

No restaurante...

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! – Exclamou William, pulando de alegria.

- O que foi, William? Passou na prova? – Perguntou John, animado com a atitude do colega.

- Não, mas tirei 4,7! Eu nunca tinha ido tão bem assim em matemática! Nunca!

E ficou assim, pulando de felicidade, até ficar sem ar e ser obrigado por seus pulmões a sentar-se na cadeira sob o olhar intrigado de seus colegas.

- Viu só, Ann... Como uma nota tão baixa pode se tornar alegria para alguém? – Começou John, de olho espichado para observar outro "facrasso" da irmã, que já preparava o chilique. – 8,8 não é nada mal...

- Fala isso porque tirou 9,6... Ponha-se no meu lugar... Baka! – O uso de uma palavra japonesa provocou risos nos Taichi. Rumiko havia, durante a noite, ensinado para as amigas, contra a vontade de Satsuki, alguns xingamentos em seu idioma. A cara de espanto de John e William por não entenderem que "baka" significa idiota melhorou consideravelmente o humor de Ann.

- Hum, deixa eu ver se adivinho... Satsuki e Emy, as loiras mais inteligentes da face da Terra gabaritaram as provas, com direito a parabéns e três estrelhinhas. Estou certo? – Perguntou Ken para as garotas, que se entreolharam risonhas antes de responderem.

- Não, Ken, não foi isso. – Soltou a japonesa, para espanto da maioria. Como assim "não foi isso"? Elas não haviam gabaritado nada?

- E também não é o que vocês estão pensando. – Tranqüilizou-os Emy. – Tiramos dez, parabéns e _cinco_ estrelinhas. Não é demais?

Depois de ser feito de tolo, Ken recusou-se a exibir sua nota como maneira de vingança, embora isso significasse deixar de exibir um magnífico 9,4. Ele não falou com os amigos durante todo o almoço.

- Até eu melhorei! – Exclamou Toshihiro, mostrando também sua prova. – 9,2. De quatro em quatro décimos, um dia eu chego no dez!

- Fui também um pouco melhor. – Comentou Takashi, deixando sua prova à mostra. – 8,6. Zanxam-sensei ainda escreveu um bilhetinho elogiando a minha criatividade. O que isso quer dizer?

- Deixe-me ver! – Satsuki tomou a prova de Takashi e, transbordando em curiosidade, tratou logo de verificar o que a professora queria dizer com aquele bilhete. Sorriu também ao constatar as maneiras inventivas do colega para resolver problemas de multiplicação, adição, divisão e subtração. – Ela está se referindo ao seu jeito de responder, Takashi. Olha só, ao invés de montar uma conta aqui nessa subtração, você contou uma historinha bonitinha sobre uma família de patinhos que subia as montanhas para brincar, mas sempre alguém ficava faltando. É criativo e muito bonito...

- Oh, que lindo! Deixe-me ver! – Exclamou Ann, com intuito de arrancar a prova das mãos da amiga, mas parando a meio caminho disso lembrando que as provas precisavam ser devolvidas inteiras.

- Rumiko, e você? – Perguntou Toshihiro, se aproximando um pouco da japonesa. Ela se encolheu um pouco, não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou triste com o resultado. Ficara abaixo de seis, mas melhorara visivelmente, assim como William.

- 5,6...

- Puxa vida! Bem que a professora podia de dar mais alguns décimos, né? – Devolveu o chinês, tentando consolá-la mesmo sem saber se ela estava de fato triste.

- Isso não! –Exclamou Ken, que ouvia a conversa apesar de estar um pouco afastado da dupla. – Se é pra dar quatro décimos pra Rumiko, que dê unzinho pra mim em ciências! Isso não é justo!

Ao ser lembrado do histórico 5,9 que o amigo tirara na prova de ciências do mês passado, Takashi não conseguiu mais sossegar. Teve que passar o resto do dia a perturbar o companheiro, sempre arrancando boas risadas do grupo. Ken não conseguiu nem ao menos estudar para as provas seguintes, e o dia prometia ser cheio...

Terça-feira, 24 de junho.

Os alunos estranharam o bom humor de Zanxam-sensei durante o café da manhã. Até o momento, não ralhara uma única vez com Ken ou Takashi por causa da guerra de manteiga, não tentara proibir Rumiko de comer somente doces no café e não movera um dedo para impedir Ann de novamente massacrar seu irmão por causa de uma xícara de café. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo e o assunto levou o grupo de beybladers a esquecer uma revisão de última hora para discutir o novo mistério:

- Vocês viram? Eu juro, por um momento de senti num universo alternativo! – Exclamou Ken, o primeiro a se declarar no caminho para a sala de aula.

- Eu também! – Concordou William. – Meus olhos podem ter me pregado uma peça, até porque acho que já está na hora de trocar a lente dos óculos, mas eu juro que vi ela sorrindo quando a Ann estava caindo em cima do John.

- O QUE! – Exclamou John, só não agarrando seu amigo porque seus músculos doloridos não permitiam. – Bom, não é nenhuma novidade que ela sempre prefere as meninas... Agora... Rir naquele momento...

- O que vocês acham que aconteceu? – Perguntou Satsuki, querendo cortar o assunto antes que os meninos começassem uma rebelião contra sua professora querida.

- Vai ver ela arranjou um namorado e vai desencalhar. – Sugeriu Toshihiro, com um lampejo de malícia no olhar.

- É, pode ser isso mesmo! – Reforçou Ken, unindo-se ao amigo. – Ela já não deve ter menos de trinta anos, sendo assim qualquer cara que aparecer é lucro! Aí ela se demite pra ir casar com ele e a gente fica livres daquela jararaca pelo resto do ano e...

- Obrigada pelo novo apelido, Urashima. Vou lembrar disso na hora de corrigir as prova de ciências...

Ken estava tão empolgado em sua viagem para se livrar de Zanxam-sensei que não percebeu que eles já haviam chegado na sala e a dita cuja escutara todos os seus comentários. As meninas soltaram aquele típico sorrisinho "bem-feito-pra-você" enquanto que os meninos, para serem solidários com o colega, reviraram os olhos tentando se controlar para não soltar gargalhadas estrondosas.

Os alunos se acomodaram para fazer a prova. De castigo, Ken foi o escolhido para sentar na quarta e solitária fila. Rumiko e Satsuki estavam na primeira fila, separados pela mesa de Toshihiro, que não disfarçou o contentamento com essa escolha. Ann e John estavam na terceira fila, separados por Takashi, que não era muito visível por trás de Yuy. William e Emy ladeavam o líder dos Taichi.

Assim que todos se sentaram, a ampulheta foi virada. A partir daquele momento, o tempo já não seria mais o mesmo pra cada um dos beybladers lá presente. Como dizia Einstein, "_tudo é relativo_". Para Toshihiro, Satsuki, Emy, Ann e Yuy, que terminaram a prova muito antes do tempo combinado, ele passava devagar demais, os segundos se arrastavam como numa corrida de lesmas. Sem nada para fazer, Toshihiro cobriu os olhos com sua trança multiuso e tirou um cochilo de quase uma hora; Satsuki e Emy optaram por uma revisão final de inglês; Ann passou a desenhar alguma coisa atrás da prova e Yuy provavelmente se perdeu em pensamentos, mas ninguém podia afirmar com certeza o que se passava em sua mente.

Takashi e John não viam duas lesmas competindo, mas viam o tempo talvez como um avestruz. A comparação se faz mais clara quando se entende que o avestruz é um grande corredor, mas sempre que fica com medo enfia a cabeça na terra e empaca naquele lugar. Era mais ou menos isso que se passava com a dupla. Havia tempo suficiente, embora ele ainda corresse a certa velocidade. A prova não era das mais difíceis, mas vez que outra aparecia ali uma questão impossível cujo conteúdo nem espremendo a massa cinzenta ao máximo eles conseguiam lembrar. Empacavam ali e ficavam coma a cabeça literalmente "enterrada" na prova.

No outro extremo, dos que achavam que o tempo agora apostava corrida com uma lebre, encontravam-se Rumiko, Ken e William. Sem uma revisão final, eles não eram capazes de se lembrar de nada que já haviam visto, as questões pareciam escritas em grego e as respostas, exigidas em latim. O tempo voava como nunca fizera antes, uma hora passava como um minuto, não havia tempo para pensar. Os pensamentos por natureza desorganizados da cabeça de Ken se perderam numa bagunça ainda maior. Tão rápido quanto a ampulheta eram eles, e assim não era possível entender o que se passava em sua mente.

_Já era hora _para alguns, _estava em tempo _para outros ou _O que! Tão cedo! _para outra porção. O tempo regulamentar havia terminado. Não foi surpresa ver dois Taichi e um WATB correndo para preencher o que havia sido deixado em branco antes que a mestra passasse, novamente sorrindo e entregando as provas de filosofia. Debandada para a liberdade. Zanxam-sensei viu-se novamente sozinha para refletir, coisa que gostava muito de fazer num dia como aquele. Sentou-se e começou a corrigir as provas de seus alunos. Não esquecera as palavras de Ken, tão pouco faltaria com suas palavras.

Analisando os resultados das provas de filosofia, Satsuki achou ter encontrado a causa do comportamento estranho de sua professora naquele dia. Não havia sequer uma nota vermelha desenhada nas folhas, todos haviam sido aprovados, embora Ken e William não pudessem se gabar muito com o "seis" lá escrito. Rumiko melhorara um pouco, seis e meio foi sua nota. John, com 6,9, pensou em fazer algum escandalozinho por ter não sido sete, mas depois de ver o que a irmã estava planejando fazer após ver seu 9,7, mudou de idéia. As duas loiras gabaritaram suas provas. Isso foi outra coisa que contribuiu para o chilique de Ann. Toshihiro era só sorrisos com seu 9,3. Estava totalmente acordado depois do cochilo em ciências.

Como a mestra continuava com seu sorrisinho incomum quando o grupo retornou para a prova de inglês, a hipótese de Satsuki caiu por terra. Algo muito além daquelas provas estava mudando o comportamento da professora, e um objetivo comum se confirmou com algumas trocas de olhares: eles não terminariam o dia sem antes descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Apenas Yuy estava verdadeiramente concentrado na prova de inglês. Até mesmo Satsuki, Emy e Ann estavam mais interessadas em descobrir o motivo da alegria da professora. Se Zanxam-sensei percebeu as constantes olhadelas de seus alunos, não demonstrou tal fato. Aparentemente, estava emersa em pensamentos, perdida em sua própria mente, vagando por regiões que talvez nem ela conhecesse. Como as CDFs terminaram a prova rápido, seguidas de alguns alunos que decidiram fazer tudo em velocidade recorde, em cerca de três quartos de hora oito entre dez olhares estavam voltados para a mestra. Ao perceber isso, Zanxam-sensei, mais gentilmente do que costumava fazer, recolheu as provas dos alunos enquanto entregava os testes de ciências. O grupo foi direto almoçar, mesmo sabendo que ainda era demasiado cedo para isso.

- Descobriram alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ken, um dos mais curiosos.

- Descobri que essa é a segunda vez que você tira 5,9 numa prova de ciências. – Respondeu Takashi. Ken, assim como a maioria dos beybladers, não tinha prestado muita atenção na menções da última prova, preocupados que estavam com o novo mistério. Como Ken mantinha a prova firme em sua mão abaixada, o chinês desfavorecido de hormônios de crescimento pôde com facilidade constatar esse triste fato.

- Acho que ela não esqueceu mesmo que você chamou ela de jararaca, né? – Riu-se Toshihiro, finalmente percebendo, mas não se surpreendendo com o dez anotado em sua prova. A discussão sobre o estranho comportamento da professora foi então interrompida para que todos pudessem tomar real conhecimento de seus resultados.

William foi o único que piorou com relação à última prova. De um suado 6,1 havia passado para um triste 5,7. John, assim como Ken, manteve a mesma nota, a diferença é que na folha constava um oito. Os outros tiveram progressos. Mesmo ficando com cinco e meio, Rumiko melhorou um pouco seus resultados. Um décimo a mais para Takashi, que fechou com 7,9; quatro décimos a mais para Ann, que gostaria de cinco para ficar feliz. Com um décimo a mais do que a australiana, Satsuki, Emy e Yuy, além de Toshihiro, gabaritaram as provas.

Finda essa primeira curiosidade, o assunto do momento voltou a ser Zanxam-sensei. Emy e Satsuki achavam muito sensato perguntar diretamente para a mestra o motivo de tanta felicidade, mas seus outros colegas eram contrários a isso. Mesmo que ela estivesse um pouco mais feliz, aproximar-se demais ainda era muito arriscado. Montaram então grupos de espionagem com o objetivo de segui-la pelo resto do dia.

Três trios foram escolhidos, visto que Yuy novamente se recusara a participar dos planos mirabolantes de seus companheiros. Ann era a líder do trio número um, que compreendia também seu irmão e William. Ken e Takashi, juntamente com Emy, formavam o grupo dois e Toshihiro, Rumiko e Satsuki eram o terceiro trio. Foi combinado que um dos trios sairia de cada vez durante à tarde para ver o que a professora estava fazendo, tentando obter pistas enquanto os outros esperavam.

O primeiro trio estava indo bem. Sua missão compreendia o período logo após o almoço. Zanxam-sensei, como costumava fazer, voltou para seu quarto assim que terminou de comer. Ann, com a desculpa de que queria rever alguns pontos na correção da prova de ciências, – ou transformar seu 9,9 em um dez – arrastou o resto do grupo com ela atrás da mestra. Assim que chegaram, a garota iniciou uma conversa com a professora, primeiro dentro do assunto provas, depois, do assunto ciências, para então dar a entender que queria sair um pouco das coisas relacionadas à escola. Estava tudo indo muito bem, ela estava chegando quase no ponto que queria, quando o celular da professora tocou. Ela se desculpou com os alunos e saiu, dizendo que havia surgido um imprevisto e ela precisava sair imediatamente.

Ann, frustrada por não ter conseguido cumprir nenhum de seus objetivos, descontou sua raiva em seus companheiros, que não foram vistos pelo resto do dia.

Coube a Takashi, Ken e Emy seguir a professora e saber para onde ela ia. Disfarçados com óculos coloridos de plástico com nariz e bigode postiço, capas de viagem e chapéus extravagantes, o segundo grupo saiu no encalço da professora, seguindo-a pelas ruas do centro de Wellington.

Apesar de chamarem a atenção de todos os passantes, Zanxam-sensei não pareceu tê-los notado. Andava decidida, sempre olhando para frente. Ken e Takashi achavam que ela estava indo se encontrar com um namorado, e essa expectativa acompanhou-os durante todo o percurso de cerca de vinte minutos pelas ruas lotadas de gente. À medida que se aproximavam do destino desconhecido, o desejo de conhecer esse namorado tomava conta deles. Aos poucos, o que era suposição passou a ser o óbvio. Emy, que no começo duvidava que fosse isso mesmo, até passou a acreditar.

Zanxam-sensei parou. Estava agora numa bonita praça rodeada de árvores e flores primaveris. Sentou-se em um banco à espera de alguém. Na cabeça de seus alunos, do tal namorado. Enquanto esperavam, Ken e Takashi tornavam cada vez mais real a sua fantasia, criando detalhes sobre a personalidade e aparência daquele homem que logo se juntaria a eles.

Alguém se aproximava. Os corações das crianças dispararam. Não era possível ver com clareza quem era pois estava contra o sol, mas era alguém não muito alto, mais baixo até do que a própria professora. Vestia calça cumprida, tinha o cabelo longo. O coração de Takashi quase pulou fora quando as duas mulheres se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão, um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- O QUE! MINHA MÃE É LÉSBICA?

Conclusão mais clara para os garotos era impossível. Zanxam-sensei estava indo se encontrar com o namorado, mas ao invés desse namorado quem surgia era Keiko Takahashi. Ela só podia ocupar aquele posto.

Infelizmente para o grupo, o grito de Takashi chamou a atenção das duas mulheres, que riram gostosamente por um tempo. Em seguida, Keiko pegou seu filho pela orelha e o arrastou até um canto distante, onde só se é possível imaginar os sermões que lhe cuspiu. Enquanto isso, Zanxam-sensei também ralhava com seus outros dois alunos, mas de uma forma muito mais branda.

Falhando em sua missão e com as orelhas doendo, o trio foi obrigado a voltar para o hotel. O que podia servir de consolo é que de fato Keiko e Zanxam-sensei não estavam em nenhum tipo de encontro, eram apenas duas amigas que combinaram de fazer compras para uma ocasião especial. Essa revelação só serviu pra atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade dos beybladers, dando mais motivação para o terceiro grupo, o vigia pré-janta.

Zanxam-sensei, após retornar carregada de sacolas com Keiko, foi direto à biblioteca do hotel, escolheu uma pilha de não menos que cinco livros do tamanho de enciclopédias e começou a ler. Toshihiro escondeu-se atrás de uma estante de livros próxima à mesa da professora, Satsuki pegou um livro grande o suficiente para cobrir seu rosto e sentou-se numa das mesas nas proximidades levantando o volume com pretexto de ler melhor. Rumiko, do lado de fora da biblioteca, servia-se de um esquema muito bem bolado de espelhos encaixados para dar instruções via walkie-talkie para os companheiros. Os outros hóspedes olhavam para o grupo com certa estranheza, mas já estavam demasiado acostumados com as maluquices das crianças para se preocupar. Não seria dessa vez que eles destruiriam o hotel.

Os minutos de espera viraram horas. Não por incompetência do grupo, sua missão falhou. Zanxam-sensei não tirou os olhos dos livros nem mesmo para ralhar com as pessoas que cochichavam ao seu redor. A única conclusão possível é que ela estava muito concentrada em sua tarefa, quase num estado de transe. A hora da janta chegou e com ela as crianças voltaram a se reunir.

Sentaram-se anormalmente perto da professora. Agora, o único distante do aglomerado era Yuy, no seu lugar habitual o mais longe possível dos outros. Ken exibia manchas de comida ao redor da boca, pois errava o alvo do garfo enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos em sua mestra. Takashi derramara suco de uva na toalha de mesa, mas mesmo assim continuava servindo seu copo completamente cheio. Percebendo que continuar fingindo que nada estava acontecendo era pedir a instauração do caos total, Zanxam-sensei levantou-se de repente e deu de bandeja as informações que todos passaram a tarde toda tentando conseguir:

- Não pensem que não sei que me seguiram por aí por toda tarde feito os malucos inconseqüentes que são. Eu não sou boba, sabem... – Outro sorriso indiscreto por parte da mulher – Logo percebi que Willians-chan não queria apenas aumentar um pouco sua nota. – Ela encarou Ann por alguns momentos antes de retomar a fala. Todos estavam estáticos. – Confesso que não sabia ainda onde ela estava querendo chegar, mas acabei descobrindo quando o carnaval invadiu Wellington com o trio do Urashima-kun e Yadate-kun. Eu e Keiko rimos muito da ingenuidade de vocês, é verdade, meu humor melhorou bastante. Juntas, finalmente compreendemos o que se passava. Meu comportamento anormal confundiu vocês, não é?

- Já sei, sensei! – Ken levantou-se de repente, assustando o grupo ao seu lado e sujando ainda mais o chão e a toalha com o copo de suco que derramou. Um lampejo brilhante de idéia havia riscado sua mente de cima a baixo como uma estrela cadente. Triunfaria perante todos agora. – Você é uma lobismulher que, ao invés de ficar cada vez mais abatida e triste como um certo professor bruxo do Harry Potter, fica mais feliz com a aproximação da lua cheia, não é mesmo?

Não se faz necessário descrever as estridentes risadas que se seguiram, mencioná-las apenas proporciona o entendimento da situação e o porquê do garoto só voltar a abrir a boca em seus delírios noturnos enquanto vagava pelo reino de Hypnos.

- Não. Não sou nenhuma _lobismulher, _nem nunca ouvi falar de uma. O que acontece é que uma vez por ano eu me dou o direito de agir como um ser humano normal, afinal não é todo o dia que se completam trinta e quatro anos de vida.

Sucos misturados com baba voaram por todos os lados da mesa das crianças, frango assado, polenta, alface e molho antes presentes nos garfos passaram a forrar o chão e as porteiras aberas nas bocas de Takashi e Emy fizeram-se ainda mais evidentes quando seus queixos, assim como o de seus amigos, despencaram em queda livre. _Aniversário_? Era _esse_ o motivo de todo aquele comportamento? Eles haviam criado uma aventura épica em torno de um simples _aniversário_?

Depois dessa decepção, os beybladers não tiveram outra escolha se não dormir e sonhar com bolos de chocolate e festas de aniversário onde um monstro com cara de professora destruía tudo na melhor parte. Como se fosse combinado, às cinco da manhã nove entre dez beybladers sentaram-se de chofre na cama, impulsionados por um berro assustador. Era o fim de um pesadelo e o início de um outro ainda pior.

25 de junho, quarta-feira. O dia em que tudo deu errado.

Pela primeira vez nesses quatro meses do circuito mundial, o odiado e idolatrado despertador de galinha d'Angola deixou de cumprir sua função como devia. Ninguém havia percebido que suas baterias estavam enfraquecidas depois de tanto tempo levando travesseiradas. Naquela manhã, deu apenas um grito agudo antes de tombar estático próximo à cama de Satsuki. Como as meninas não foram vistas no café da manhã, Toshihiro e John ficaram encarregados de verificar o que estava acontecendo, e acabaram acordando as amigas em cima da hora para o teste.

O descuido com as pilhas teve um preço alto: as quatro chegaram atrasadas na prova de história, perderam vinte dos preciosos noventa minutos que tinham para realizá-la, e Zanxam-sensei não concordou em lhes dar tempo extra.

Surpresas também aguardavam os beybladers na entrega da prova de inglês, realizada após o término da de história. Como a grande maioria dos alunos preferiu vigiar a professora ao invés de se concentrar nas questões, o número de notas vermelhas bateu o recorde: seis entre dez. Todos, com exceção de Satsuki, Emy, Ann e Yuy, ficaram abaixo da média. Os melhores entre os piores foram Takashi e Toshihiro, com cinco e meio. Rumiko marcou menos da metade de sua nota anterior, fechando com um "dois" redondo.O líder dos WATB teve que amargar um 3,1 enquanto William e Ken sofriam com o golpe na confiança que era o 0,8.

Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, Zanxam-sensei ainda se achou no direito de ralhar com os reprovados. Dispensou o quarteto-gabarito – gênio é gênio mesmo distraído. Os quatro gabaritaram suas provas – e trancou a sala, ficando sozinha com o sexteto.

- Por favor, não dirijam a palavra a mim!

- Nem a mim!

- Muito menos pra mim! – Exclamaram Ken, William e Rumiko ao deixar a sala de aula, quarenta minutos depois da professora tê-la trancado. Nunca antes em suas vidas haviam levado tamanha bronca. Os ouvidos protestavam, os olhos ardiam, o coração pulava rápido no peito. O poder daquela mulher de espalhar o temor era imensurável.

- Como foi com a sensei? – Perguntou Satsuki a Toshihiro, que agora usava a trança como abafador de orelhas e porta saquinhos de gelo.

- Não queira imaginar. E eu que achei que meus piores pesadelos haviam acontecido quando o Len me odiava... Acho que nem o filme de terror mais apavorante me assustaria agora...

- Ela nos fez ouvir cada coisa... – Acrescentou Takashi, cuja cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro molemente conforme ele andava.

- Só faltou ameaçar cortar nossas cabeças. – Completou John. Estavam todos no hall de entrada se preparando para a próxima prova do dia. – E com uma lâmina cega.

- É, não vou me dar ao trabalho de imaginar. É o que eu sempre digo, vão bem nas provas que ela vira um anjo.

- Satsuki, você está se esquecendo do fato que nem todos os seres humanos da face da terra possuem essa inteligência fora de série que consegue gabaritar uma prova com as duas mãos nas costas!

- Toshihiro, se me permite dizer, com as duas mãos nas costas ninguém é capaz de...

- Deu, pessoal, hora de ir pra sala! – O grito de Ann vindo de algum lugar próximo cortou a discussão. Os dez estudantes levantaram-se maquinalmente e iniciaram a marcha para a sala de aula como dez prisioneiros condenados que caminham rumo à forca. O humor de Zanxam-sensei não podia estar mais diferente do dia anterior, para desespero de seus alunos. Enquanto ontem distribuía sorrisos gratuitos, hoje despejava tapas. Se aproximar demais era perigoso. John passou a temer que sua irmã ficasse igual a ela quando crescesse.

O silêncio era total na sala. Nem mesmo os pássaros piavam próximos à janela, nuvens cobriam o sol que normalmente se apresentava naquele horário. O riscar dos lápis soava mais inseguro, temeroso. Temiam os alunos que qualquer coisa pudesse provocar a ira da professora, originando outro daqueles sermões. Esse seria um medo que não desapareceria tão cedo. Quem terminava a prova baixava a cabeça e permanecia mudo pensando na vida ou na morte da bezerra. Não arriscava sequer uma olhadela para o lado para não acordar a fera adormecida sentada logo a sua frente.

Nunca antes Zanxam-sensei despertara tanto medo nos alunos, nunca o terror fora tão grande. Até mesmo a professora de matemática da Shibuya Shoogaku se tornava mansinha perto da sargento que ali se apresentava. Para os alunos, aquele era um pesadelo interminável do qual eles precisavam acordar, mas não encontravam meios. Não havia como fugir, como se esconder. Estavam no barco à mercê da tempestade. Só restava esperar que a calmaria viesse logo.

Correram apenas depois de se verem a mais de dez metros da sala. Antes disso, não piaram, não correram, não se olharam. Mas a liberdade finalmente chegou, e com ela o ambiente próximo aos beybladers voltou a se encher de risadas, gritos, vida. Um Toshihiro animado balançava a trança com a mão enquanto contava piadas a caminho do restaurante; a dupla de malucos dos Taichi ria alto dos planos mirabolantes que surgiam aos milhares com o fim da pressão psicológica; Ann novamente exibia seu caráter autoritário enquanto John e William tentavam se manter a uma distância segura dela. Por cerca de dez minutos, o pesadelo parecia ter acabado, tudo na mais perfeita ordem.

O almoço, no entanto, veio para provar que, quando uma coisa pode dar errado, ela com certeza dará, pelo menos naquele dia. O hotel havia contratado um _chef_ novo, ainda em fase de treinamento. Para comer: batatas se desmanchando, peixe salgado, saladas super temperadas. Batatas fritas super gordurosas, porco grelhado e bronzeado ao molho abacaxi passado também eram uma opção. De sobremesa, um pudim de chocolate feito de pedra e tortas de açúcar com chocolate, açúcar com morango, açúcar com bombons.

- Então... Alguém aí quer comer no Mc Donnald's? – Sugeriu Ann após lançar um olhar desconfiado para a comida posta. Pela expressão dos outros hóspedes – caras retorcidas, olhos lacrimejantes, sorrisinhos amarelos que tentam fingir que está bom e formalidades em excesso com os garçons – algo muito errado devia estar acontecendo, e comer no restaurante talvez até oferecesse riscos à saúde.

Autorizados por Daitenji-san, o grupo caminhou dez minutos até uma das milhões de franquias espalhadas pelo mundo onde incrivelmente o gosto do sanduíche principal não varia nunca. Até mesmo Yuy estava com o grupo dessa vez, sinal de que a situação no restaurante era verdadeiramente desesperadora.

Alguém devia ter lembrado os beybladers que ir ao McDonald's no horário de pique do almoço, entre onze e meia e uma e meia, é pedir uma passagem só de ida ao inferno na classe econômica. Essa multinacional é daquelas que tem o inexplicável poder de estar em todos os lugares quando não se precisa de seus serviços, mas faltar quando mais se precisa dela. Por maior que fosse o número de franquias, naquele horário parecia impossível que um dia elas atenderiam a demanda. Para acomodar nos níveis mínimos de conforto toda aquela gente que se agrupava feito formigas em torno um torrão de açúcar seriam necessárias no mínimo mais uma dezena de estabelecimentos iguais àqueles. Não havia onde pôr o pé, não havia onde parar de pé, muito menos espaço para entrar na fila cada vez mais confusa. Para completar, um ou outro cliente insatisfeito com a demora dos pedidos resolvia reclamar, causando um tumulto ainda maior. Aqueles que tinham a sorte de conseguir uma mesa eram encarados com freqüência pelos olhos transbordando cobiça da população em pé, sentindo-se pressionados para desocupar logo seu acento.

- Meu Deus, o que é isso? – Exclamou Ann assim que abriu a porta do restaurante e se deparou com todo o caos de seu interior. – Onde foi que caiu a bomba?

- Não é a bomba, é o asteróide! – Declarou Ken, aproximando-se da amiga para espiar melhor. Eles ainda não haviam entrado, não havia muito espaço para isso na verdade.

- Acho que é melhor mandar um ou dois de nós lá pra dentro enquanto os outros ficam aqui esperando. – Opinou Satsuki, analisando o mais friamente possível a situação.

- Eu tô com fome! – O som produzido em seguida pelo estômago de Ken não deixou dúvidas quanto a veracidade da informação.

- Eu também! – Rumiko não ficou atrás, tanto em exclamação quanto em produção de ruídos estomacais.

- Então vão vocês lá pra dentro! – Mandou Ann, já começando a se estressar.

- Melhor não. – Yuy se manifestou, para a surpresa geral. – Pequenos e fracos do que jeito que eles são, teremos guisado de Urashima e Higurashi para pôr de acompanhamento nos sanduíches, isso considerando que eles vão conseguir voltar lá de dentro.

- Está por um acaso se oferecendo a ir lá, Yuy-san? – Perguntou Satsuki, imediatamente corando. – Faria isso pela gente?

- Não por vocês, mas porque eu também estou com fome. Eu e o Willians vamos, somos os maiores do grupo. Digam o que querem.

Péssimas palavras. Rumiko, Ken, Takashi e William só precisavam dessa ordem para começar a despejar ao mesmo tempo e em velocidade acelerada tudo que queriam. Foi preciso que Satsuki e Ann interferissem para que todos conseguissem fazer seus pedidos. John e Yuy atravessaram então a porta rumo ao "inferno" enquanto os outros pacientemente aguardavam do lado de fora.

Dez minutos passaram. Vinte minutos passaram. Meia hora se passou. A dupla ainda não havia voltado e os oito que ficaram já não tinham energia nem para falar. Ken balbuciava algo semelhante a "então é assim o fim da vida?" e Rumiko balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando apagar a idéia de que logo desmaiaria se nada fosse feito. Finalmente, quando tudo parecia perdido, a porta se abriu e as duas aguardadas cabeleiras pretas foram vistas atrás de uma série de pacotes com o famoso "M" amarelo.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – Foi tudo que Ann conseguiu dizer ao se aproximar do irmão.

- Você tem idéia de quantos pedidos fizemos? – Perguntou de volta o líder dos WATB. – Só faltou nos lincharem lá no caixa. O Yuy teve que ameaçar quebrar um pra nos deixarem em paz.

- Mas nem eram tantos pedidos assim...

- Ah, claro que não, Urashima. Se desconsiderarmos o fato que você e a Higurashi sozinhos seriam capazes de acabar com a fome na África com a quantidade de comida que pediram, não ordenamos quase nada.

Como Yuy tinha razão, todos acabaram rindo da dupla. Ou será que a partir de agora três Big Macs, uma batata grande, duas embalagens de nuggets com seis unidades e um Mac Fish para cada, além da Coca Cola tamanho família era a média normal de consumo de uma criança em fase de crescimento, e todos os outros beybladers estavam desnutridos com seus sanduíches unitários, refrigerantes e sucos de trezentos mililitros e batatas pequenas ou médias, sem contar o McLanche Feliz de Takashi?

Decidiram voltar comendo para o hotel e comprar alguma sobremesa em uma padaria da rua. Não agüentavam mais ficar perto daquela loja ainda cheia. Depois dessa, demoraria ainda muitos meses para que eles tivessem sequer a coragem de se aproximar de outro McDonnald's.

A maré de azar ainda os perseguia. No caminho, Ken derrubara um de seus sanduíches na trança de Toshihiro, sujando-a de molho e lhe dando um novo colorido _fashion_; Emy tropeçou numa pedra solta e rachou a lente dos óculos; Rumiko deixou cair no chão todo o seu pote de refrigerante ao se assustar com o latido de um poodle toy que passava próximo a eles e Satsuki por pouco não foi de encontro com o concreto da avenida na hora de atravessar a rua. Seu pé havia virado no meio-fio e, se não fosse pela mão de Yuy que agarrou seu braço na última hora, provavelmente os Taichi perderiam sua CDF favorita. Como Satsuki logo ficou com a aparência de quem passa tempo demais embaixo do sol do meio-dia, ainda teve que agüentar gozações de seus colegas ao longo do dia que já havia dado o que tinha que dar, mas recusava-se a terminar.

Na chegada em casa mais confusão. A entrada do hotel estava congestionada. Uma atriz famosa de Hollywood estava fazendo sua entrada triunfal, acompanhada de dezenas de câmeras e fãs enlouquecidos. Takashi teve que subir nos ombros de Yuy para não ser esmagado. Foi o líder dos Taichi que abriu caminho para os colegas em meio à multidão alucinada. Era a primeira vez que demoravam cinco minutos para cruzar uma porta.

Temendo que o dia ainda pudesse reservar mais surpresas desagradáveis, os Taichi e WATB se trancaram no quarto das meninas. Não deixaram nenhum líquido que pudesse derramar por perto, não trouxeram comidas melequentas, não se atreveram a jogar beyblade para não quebrar os móveis. Pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, conseguiram ficar a tarde toda sem fazer absolutamente nada, apenas conversando. O tempo, obviamente, estava se enrolando para passar, a Terra parecia estagnada, não girava mais, o dia não passava nunca. O relógio ficou por horas marcando o mesmo horário e não foi nenhuma impressão, foi realidade. Era outro cujas baterias haviam se esgotado sem ninguém perceber.

Ao menos na hora da janta foram um pouco mais competentes: saíram para um restaurante de verdade com Daitenji-san, Zanxam-sensei e Keiko. O azar finalmente aparentava estar largando do pé das crianças. A comida estava deliciosa – melhor do que qualquer fast food – o restaurante estava vazio para o horário, havia música ao vivo embalando a noite. Tudo estava indo muito bem até Daitenji-san lembrar-se que sua carteira com os cartões de crédito e o dinheiro para pagar a conta haviam ficado no seu quarto no hotel. Por cerca de quinze minutos, os beybladers se viram apavorados com a possibilidade de ter que terminar a noite lavando louça, mas felizmente para eles um dos ajudantes do presidente da BBA conseguiu ir até o hotel e trazer o dinheiro para seu patrão sem maiores complicações.

Na altura em que voltaram do jantar, eram cerca de nove da noite. Ainda havia bastante jornalistas e repórteres na recepção por causa da tal atriz. Se não fosse pela confusão da volta do almoço, Ann, William, John, Rumiko, Satsuki, Toshihiro, Ken, todos gostariam de tentar ganhar um autógrafo, mas no momento estavam com tanta raiva dessa mulher que nem sequer queriam chegar perto dela.

Ninguém dormiu até o relógio, já com as baterias trocadas, marcar meia-noite, o início de um novo dia. Para os WATB não era realmente um problema dormir tarde, já que não haveria prova para eles até sexta-feira, mas os Taichi ainda teriam mais um dia de provações pela frente e até mesmo uma hora de sono podia fazer a diferença entre a aprovação e a reprovação.

Eles também decidiram não olhar o resultado das provas de história e geografia – a primeira havia sido entregue logo após o término da prova de geografia, que a professora entregou no restaurante – com medo que o azar do dia pudesse influenciar nas notas. Com um pouco de sorte, o dia que se iniciava seria também um dia melhor, com menos confusões e que só trouxesse resultados positivos.

Quinta-feira, dia 26 de junho. Sete da manhã.

A nova energia do despertador animado de certa forma contagiava os demais, por livre e espontânea imposição. Se antes as meninas achavam que a máquina com as baterias fracas era nociva, agora tinham muitas saudades dela. A galinha d'Angola estava tão barulhenta que os meninos não precisaram ouvir seu próprio despertador para sair pulando das camas procurando a saída de incêndio mais próxima.

Os WATB, depois de serem tão bruscamente acordados pela "Máquina Mortífera 2," – a primeira é Ann – decidiram acompanhar seus amigos orientais no café da manhã. Suas pálpebras estavam tão afastadas umas das outras que nem cm overdose de soníferos eles voltariam a dormir naquele momento. Felizmente os Taichi – sobretudo Rumiko e Satsuki – também estavam bem alertas e sem o menor vestígio de sono. Zanxam-sensei ficou feliz ao ver seus alunos bem dispostos naquela manhã.

- Espero que essa atenção toda traga bons resultados para vocês, crianças. – Disse ela enquanto fazia sinal para que os Taichi a seguissem e entrassem logo na sala.

As seis mesas estavam postas como de costume. Toshihiro, Satsuki e Takashi foram "premiados" com um lugar na primeira fila. Atrás da loira, o líder da equipe impedia que Rumiko e Ken tentassem colar da colega. Como no mês anterior, os dois terços da equipe alfabetizados no Japão não encontraram dificuldades para preencher as lacunas e interpretar os textos existentes na avaliação. Ken, por milagre, nem sequer desgrudou os olhos da folha em que escrevia até terminar. Toshihiro batucava com o lápis na mesa em busca de inspiração algumas vezes enquanto Takashi escrevia meia dúzia de palavras a cada cinco minutos.

No intervalo entre as duas provas do dia, as crianças se reuniram no quarto das meninas para ver as notas de geografia e história. Ann, que já havia visto o resultado de todos, veio correndo para contar a Satsuki que ambas, assim como Emy, haviam conseguido a mesma nota em história – o centésimo, milésimo dez. Quase enforcou a amiga e as duas vieram de encontro ao chão num estrondo colossal. A vice-líder dos WATB, após recuperar-se da queda, fez questão de entregar as provas dos orientais nas mãos dos donos, conferindo uma última vez a nota estampada nelas e fazendo cara feia para quem a superasse – no caso, apenas Yuy e Satsuki em geografia.

William fez o que parecia impossível: obteve dois resultados ainda piores que os do mês anterior. Teve que amargar um 0,7 em história e um 5,3 em geografia. Rumiko foi a outra aluna a ficar em recuperação em história, a dois décimos de um seis. A japonesa teve que aceitar ainda um 4,9 em geografia. Takashi melhorou, obtendo um seis e meio em história e 7,4 em geografia. A nota do líder dos WATB caiu em três pontos na primeira, passando de dez para sete, dando motivos para Ann ficar de bom humor pelo resto do dia. O que lhe salvou de uma decepção total foi o acréscimo de um décimo na nota de geografia – de 8,8 para 8,9. Toshihiro ficou satisfeito com o 7,3 em história. Se Ann não tivesse gritado para todos os presentes que havia piorado em geografia, – 2,8 em comparação com um 3,7 – provavelmente teria adiado a hora de olhar essa prova o máximo possível. Ken, já empolgado com o sucesso da prova de história anterior, tornou-se um verdadeiro macaco ao receber de Ann sua nova prova com um gigantesco nove estampado. Sua felicidade só não foi completa por causa de seu decrescimento em geografia – de 4,1 passara para 3,7.

Na hora de realizar a última prova teórica, nem Toshihiro, em Takashi estavam muito contentes. Ann tinha o dom de fazer tudo parecer pior do que realmente era. Foi vergonhoso para eles terem seus fracassos tornados públicos por sua voz irritante de quem é superior e nunca estará no lugar deles. Porém foi só a prova ser colocada na mesa que tudo mudou.

Era estranho, ainda mais depois de passar por tantas tensões envolvendo os testes, mas a dupla sentia-se realmente feliz por estar fazendo uma prova em mandarim naquele momento. Essa era a única prova que eles faziam nesse idioma. Takashi usava sempre o cantonês nas outras provas, enquanto Toshihiro valia-se do japonês ou inglês para isso. Escrever em seu idioma nativo era tão bom que eles desejavam não ter que parar. Infelizmente para eles, o tempo não pára. Zanxam-sensei recolheu as duas provas e deu para Toshihiro as avaliações de japonês dos colegas. No caminho, ele e Takashi espiaram todas as notas.

Pena que eles eram sempre os piores da equipe nessa matéria, adorariam poder gozar de um dos companheiros com notas inferiores, mas a realidade era outra. Takashi era o único ainda em recuperação, com um rendimento tão ruim quanto a média de William: 1,2. Toshihiro até melhorara um pouco, mas nada comparado com as notas superiores a nove de seus colegas. Havia tirado 7,3. Ken e Rumiko, que para outras coisas eram inúteis, nessa prova conseguiram 9,1. A dupla de gênios, como era de se esperar, gabaritou.

O restante do dia passou rápido demais, como sempre acontece quando as pessoas se divertem. Finalmente sem ter que estudar para nada, os beybladers fizeram daquela tarde uma tarde de mini-torneio em duplas, antes de passarem para uma "guerra dos sexos".

Toshihiro e Takashi foram avisados pela professora que haviam gabaritado suas provas de mandarim, o que os deixou mais felizes do que já estavam. Eles foram os principais responsáveis por animar o grupo. Mal terminaram de comer, os nove já se dirigiam para a arena do hotel com as beyblades em mãos. No caminho, organizaram as duplas para o torneio. Takashi e Fran foram escolhidos para serem os juízes e ficariam de fora das lutas. Ann foi a primeira a se pronunciar: queria fazer dupla com Rumiko. Toshihiro protestou, achava injusto que as duas vencedoras da final ficassem juntas, porém o olhar apavorado de John alertando que contrariar uma decisão da garota era _muito _prejudicial à saúde o fez calar-se.

- Quem vai nos desafiar? – Perguntou ela, olhando sugestivamente para Toshihiro.

- Eu e o John! – Exclamou ele, aproximando-se do nervoso líder dos WATB, cujos olhos tornavam-se cada vez mais saltados à medida que ele ia percebendo a situação em que o amigo o estava metendo.

- Excelente! Faremos então a primeira luta! – Entusiasmou-se Ann, com cara de desafio.

- Pode apostar. Será a minha revanche!

Toshihiro e Ann estavam tão animados que John perdeu toda a vontade que tinha de tentar enfiar algum bom-senso em suas mentes.

- Eu e o William seremos outra dupla! – Declarou Ken, erguendo a mão do colega no ar. Eles juntaram as cabeças e imediatamente começaram a montar estratégias mirabolantes para vencer todos os presentes.

- Parece que as duas loiras-CDFs terão que ser a outra dupla! – Exclamou Toshihiro, já não contendo tanta empolgação.

- Gente, vocês perceberam uma coisa? – Era Fran. – Isso aqui vai muito mais além de um mini-torneio amistoso, é uma guerra de sexos!

A fera-bit aprisionada falou a palavra mágica. Foi só mencionar "guerra" que até mesmo John e Satsuki – que não andava muito animada com a perspectiva de ter que lutar com uma beyblade emprestada por Keiko – ficaram transbordando de ansiedade para começar.

A primeira luta foi entre Toshihiro e John e Ann e Rumiko, como não podia deixar de ser. A australiana estava determinada a ganhar uma segunda vez de Toshihiro e dar a vitória às meninas. Takuki foi o primeiro a partir para o ataque, indo para cima de Fenku com tudo. Toshihiro, prevenido, apenas se esquivava, embora depois de um tempo também passasse a atacar ferozmente. Enquanto isso, Fenki e Takk estavam num equilíbrio de forças, um tentando empurrar o outro para fora. Quem ocupava o maior espaço eram os outros dois lutadores, muito agressivos e energéticos.

Fenku foi o primeiro a dar sinais de cansaço. Era primeira vez que Toshihiro fazia uma luta tão intensa assim do começo ao fim, já que normalmente esperava o momento certo para começar a atacar. Se parasse para pensar um pouco, perceberia que a força de Ann está principalmente na habilidade que ela tem de fazer os outros tentaram agir por impulso numa tentativa de resistir à sua própria impulsividade. Enquanto ela conseguir manter o oponente longe de seus pensamentos lógicos, terá a vantagem. Mas, é óbvio, Toshihiro não estava em condições de descobrir isso...

Fenki e Takk continuavam parelhos em poder. Agora era o diabo da Tasmânia quem mais atacava, deixando o centauro na ofensiva. Os dentes afiados do animalzinho começavam a provocar alguns danos na beyblade preta, Rumiko pressionava seu cérebro para encontrar uma saída. Sorte sua que lutar sob pressão normalmente aumentava sua força.

Dito e feito. Os ataques fortes de John novamente foram sua ruína. O líder dos WATB estava mais cuidadoso para não repetir a "proeza" da derrota para Ken, mas ainda sim utilizava muita força contra a japonesa. Essa não era uma boa estratégia. O nervosismo de Rumiko novamente transformou-se em poder e ela foi capaz de bater o diabo em um único golpe. Meninas 1x0 Meninos.

Toshihiro, vendo a derrota do companheiro, ficou ainda mais determinado a vencer. Finalmente percebeu que agir impulsivamente não o levaria a lugar nenhum, ao contrário de Rumiko. Tinha que pensar, e pensar muito bem, como sempre fazia. Fechou os olhos. Ignorou o fato de que provavelmente metade de seu anel de ataque já tivesse sido arrancado e a outra metade não fosse agüentar muito mais tempo, decidiu não ligar para os gritos agoniados de John e de triunfo de Ann e Rumiko. Era hora de concentrar-se apenas em Fenku, apenas em seu leviatã em quem tanto confiava. Já haviam vencido inúmeras batalhas, agora deviam vencer mais uma.

- Fenku, Tufão Submarino!

O grito foi tão inesperado que todos se assustaram. Ken agarrou-se no pescoço de William, levando o garoto ao chão enquanto Takashi pulava o dobro de sua altura com o susto, o que não era grande coisa para uma pessoa normal, mas para ele era algo gigantesco. Ann também se assustou, e essa perda momentânea de concentração custou-lhe a luta. Para felicidade de uns, tristeza de outros e surpresa geral, Toshihiro conseguiu sua revanche.

A felicidade do chinês e do líder dos WATB, porém, não durou muito. Ela logo tornou-se apreensão quando Ann se dirigi à dupla com uma cara não muito amistosa. Os dois trancaram a respiração e prepararam-se psicologicamente para o que estava vindo, entretanto...

- Parabéns, Toshihiro. Foi uma grande luta. Percebi que minha estratégia não é tão infalível quanto eu pensava, ainda preciso trabalhar mais.

Era isso mesmo que ele tinha ouvido? Ann estava cumprimentando-o após perder uma luta? E ainda estendia sua mão para que ele a apertasse? Para que universo alternativo havia sido transportado?

Após os segundos iniciais do choque, em que as palavras pareciam morrer ainda em sua garganta, Toshihiro retomou o controle de seu corpo e apertou a mão da garota estendida a sua frente. Os meninos empataram o jogo.

Agora Ken e William davam a guerra como ganha, sabiam que nem Satsuki, nem Emy eram muito boas, e Ken ainda guardava o mérito de ter derrotado o líder dos WATB. Emy e Satsuki também sabiam disso, e a torcida entusiasmada de Ann e Rumiko, ao invés de animá-la, acabava por deixá-las ainda mais nervosas.

Takashi autorizou a luta. Apesar de ser garoto, estava em dúvida para quem devia torcer. Era Satsuki quem estava lutando pelas meninas... E contra Ken! Se ela ganhasse, teria ótimos motivos para atazanar o rival/melhor amigo por tempo indeterminado.

Os meninos começaram melhor. Emy e Satsuki estavam acuadas pelos ataques deles que, embora fossem sem organização nenhuma, conseguiam acertar o alvo quase sempre.

- Vamos lá, meninas! Isso aí é inteligência bruta contra estupidez! Vamos lá, vocês conseguem! – Incentivava Ann, tentando fazer Tauik e a beyblade roxa de Satsuki participassem da luta não só como saco de pancadas.

- Mas eu não... – Começou a japonesa. De repente, teve um estalo. Chamou Emy para um canto. As duas voltaram com sorrisinhos nada inocentes, mas não deram nenhuma ordem para as beyblades. Depois de diminuir os ataques temendo uma estratégia nova, Ken e William passaram a achar que tudo não passava de blefe, e voltaram a atacar. Dois minutos depois, suas beyblades estavam fora da arena após colidirem-se numa tentativa de ataque. As loiras esperaram que a dupla viesse atacá-las de lados opostos para se desviar na hora certa e promover literalmente o "fogo amigo".

- Acho que isso significa...

- Três a um para as meninas! – Gritaram todas em coro.

- E também significa...

- Que os meninos vão ter que fazer tudo que a gente quiser até o fim da semana! – O coro novamente entrou em ação.

- SEM ESSA! – Gritaram em uníssono os garotos. – Isso não estava previsto nas regras do torneio!

- Nós ganhamos, nós fazemos as regras. – O sorriso de Ann não convidava ninguém a argumentar.

- Mas talvez... – Rumiko refletiu – O Toshihiro fica de fora! – Declarou ela. – Ele venceu a luta.

- Então a Ann tem que fazer o que a gente quiser!

- EU VOU FAZER O QUE?

- Nada não, mana... Nada não...

- Bom mesmo!

E assim, tendo quatro escravos particulares até o fim da semana – ou durante os próximos três dias – as meninas tiveram um fim de tarde e uma noite muito agradável. Dormiram com a certeza de que o dia de amanhã seria um grande dia. Os garotos, ao contrário, rezaram fervorosamente para que o sol nunca despontasse no horizonte, esquecesse suas obrigações e continuasse dormindo mais um pouco.

Sexta-feira, 27 de junho.

Se havia uma prova que a maioria havia aprendido a gostar, essa prova era a de educação física. Até mesmo Yuy parecia aproveitá-la. O único que não se divertia nenhum pouco era Takashi, que preferia mil vezes ter que passar mais uma manhã trancado na sala de tortura do que o dia inteiro no ginásio sendo alvo de bolas assassinas.

As meninas, que de certa forma tinham o domínio da situação por causa da guerra do dia anterior, decidiram fazer uma nova guerra dos sexos no jogo de vôlei. Chamaram Takashi para seu time, com pena do anãozinho. Se fossem um pouco mais inteligentes e menos sentimentais, talvez pudessem ter evitado a humilhação de perder por três sets a zero marcando não mais do que sete pontos em cada set. Apesar de John e William continuarem dois "zeros à esquerda" no esporte, Toshihiro, Ken e Yuy não haviam piorado nada nesse último mês...

Os meninos bem que pressionaram para acabar com a escravidão imposta pela derrota passada, mas as meninas continuaram irredutíveis, mantendo mesmo com a derrota sua condição de "chefas". Não é necessário mencionar a participação de Ann nessa disputa de argumentos que por pouco não tornou-se também física.

Ann, que já estava irritada por ter perdido e ter a liderança desafiada, ficou ainda mais perigosa quando Toshihiro anunciou que não queria escolher os times para o futsal, preferindo fazer Taichi _versus_ WATB. Enquanto os gritos, desaforos, xingamentos, ofensas a membros das famílias e gestos obscenos preenchiam cada vez mais o ginásio, Ken reuniu o restante do grupo num canto afastado. Tinha um comentário muito importante a fazer:

- Pessoal, repararam como o Toshihiro e a Ann andam brigando ultimamente?

- Não, Ken, imagina. – Respondeu Takashi, com seu sarcasmo típico – Eu também não sei explicar essa minha repentina e insistente dor de ouvido que de repente apareceu.

- É sério, Takashi! – Devolveu o japonês, surpreendido ao ver que o colega não captara a mensagem. – Vocês sabem o que dizem que acontece quando duas pessoas de sexos opostos brigam daquele jeito, não sabem? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas muito sugestivamente, encarando cada um dos presentes, principalmente Takashi.

Todos explodiram em gargalhadas e passaram a encarar John, esperando seu comentário:

- Bom, espero que me acostume com a idéia de ter sobrinhos de olhos puxados...

A segunda onda de gargalhadas atraiu a atenção do "casal", que parou de discutir para tentar entender o que se passava.

Foram necessários ainda dez minutos de discussão para que a idéia de Toshihiro fosse aprovada pela maioria, dando início a um novo confronto entre as duas melhores equipes de beyblade da Oceania. Claro, como nem todos tinham os níveis mínimos de habilidade no que estavam fazendo, essa competição assemelhou-se mais ao gênero comédia do que ação.

Tirando as fugas da bola espetacularmente escandalosas de Takashi e Rumiko e os tropeços fora do imaginário comum de William, o jogo estava até equilibrado, o placar era de zero a zero aos quinze minutos do segundo tempo – o jogo era dividido em dois tempos de vinte minutos. Os chutes de Yuy esbarravam em uma atuação fora dos padrões de uma Ann irritadíssima pelas derrotas consecutivas e Ken superava até mesmo as previsões mais otimistas ao vencer o medo que havia adquirido dos chutes de John.

Faltando cinco minutos para o fim do jogo, porém, Ann e John decidiram usar uma jogada que haviam ensaiado várias vezes antes de entrar para o torneio: Aproveitando-se de um tiro de meta, a garota passou a bola para o irmão, que se posicionara ao seu lado. Os dois, numa tabela rápida e perfeita em todos os aspectos, passaram por Rumiko, Satsuki, Takashi, – que fugiu para a lateral do campo assim que viu a dupla se aproximar – Yuy e finalmente Ken, abrindo o placar do jogo.

Ao repor a bola em jogo, o capitão Yuy passou a bola para Satsuki, a ala direita do time, e sinalizou que a queria de volta. Sem que ela percebesse, o garoto estava induzindo a colega a fazer uma jogada semelhante à que eles haviam acabado de presenciar. Satsuki deixou-se levar pelo capitão hipnotizada, não estava lenta, não perdia o tempo da bola, não deixou-se intimidar pela marcação de John e depois pela saída violenta de Ann. Foi dela o gol de empate menos de um minuto depois. Na comemoração, a garota deixou a empolgação agir livremente, abraçando o companheiro enquanto seu rosto adquiria as características de uma panela de pressão esquecida no fogo: vapores saindo a mil por qualquer saída possível enquanto a superfície adquire um tom avermelhado.

A comemoração não durou muito. Ainda faltavam três minutos para o fim do jogo. Os dois times jogaram pra valer e boas chances foram desperdiçadas dos dois lados. Novamente Ann e John fizeram a jogada combinada, mas Ken desta vez defendeu. Surpreso e empolgado com a defesa, ele jogou a bola para frente com toda a força que tinha, visando o gol de Ann. Como jogador de handball, conseguiria facilmente marcar daquela distância. Havia, porém, o pequeno detalhe que no futebol, futsal ou qualquer outro esporte do gênero "fut", gols feitos com as mãos são anulados. E esse seria também, se a cabeça de Rumiko não estivesse destinada a mudar essa história. A japonesa encontrava-se um pouco à frente de Ann, esperando cumprir seu posicionamento de pivô. Ficou tão impressionada com força que o amigo usou para lançar a bola que não percebeu que o objeto esférico vinha ao seu encontro. A dor no seu nariz foi enorme, mas quando levantou-se, havia marcado o gol da vitória dos Taichi.

Ann estava impossível agora que acumulava em uma manhã três derrotas seguidas. Prudentes, nenhum dos WATB arriscou uma aproximação. Eles e os Taichi voltaram para o hotel para almoçar sentindo-se foragidos da justiça – ou justiceira.

Durante esse intervalo, Toshihiro ligou para Xigaze para falar com Jun, afinal era seu aniversário. Na verdade, o garoto estava ansioso para falar com Len. Sabia que o amigo estava escondendo alguma coisa dele, e queria muito descobrir o que era.

- Jun, como estão todos aí? – Perguntou ele, tentando achar alguma brecha para falar do garoto.

- Bem, muito bem. Seu pai está trabalhando fora da cidade por uns dias, Chang e Kian estão ganhando todas com o time de basquete, eu e o Len estamos nos virando e...

- Como está o Len?

Do outro lado da linha, Jun ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, como se estivesse medindo suas palavras.

- Bem, ele também está bem. Aquele professor chato de vocês agora resolveu pegar no pé dele por causa do cabelo cumprido...

- Ah, sim... Tang-sensei é assim mesmo... Se depender dele todos os homens da China voltariam a ter cabelo raspado e usar aquele rabinho atrás da cabeça. Aliás, se dependesse dele ainda teríamos um imperador governando na cidade proibida...

- Espero que ele não seja meu professor...

Ao fim da quase meia hora de conversa, Toshihiro não havia conseguido sequer falar do mistério que envolvia seu melhor amigo. Jun estava anormalmente inquieta, falava mais devagar, como se temesse o que pudesse deixar escapar. Isso contribuiu para deixar o garoto trançado ainda mais desconfiado.

Ann, cansada de perder, declarou que jogaria handball ao lado de Ken, Yuy, Emy e Takashi. Não estava para brincadeiras, todos foram obrigados a aceitar sem reclamar. Takashi e Emy não fizeram muita coisa além de andar de um lado para o outro fugindo de quem estava com a bola, mas Ken e Yuy, o primeiro jogando pela esquerda e o segundo, pela direita, tomaram conta do setor ofensivo enquanto a garota fechava a defesa. Resultado final: Vinte a um para o time da garota.

Sentindo que sua maré de vitórias havia voltado, Ann chamou sua equipe e Satsuki para enfrentar os outros Taichi no basquete. A vitória foi apertada, cento e dez a noventa, mas serviu para acabar com sua vontade de trucidar o primeiro que viesse ao seu encontro.

Depois dos jogos, a professora Keiko anunciou que apenas o seu filho não tinha sido aprovado – Ken reagiu como se tivesse descoberto sua mina de ouro – e fez a distribuição das medalhas: Ann e Emy ganharam duas (handball e basquete), John ganhou duas pelas vitórias no vôlei e no basquete, Ken e Yuy, que conhecidentemente jogaram no mesmo time nas quatro partidas foram os que mais ganharam, faturando três por terem vencido os jogos de vôlei, futsal e handball. Rumiko ganhou uma medalha pelo futsal; Satsuki, pelo futsal e basquete; Toshihiro, pelas duas vitórias no vôlei e futsal; Takashi ganhou uma no handball e William ganhou duas, uma no vôlei e outra no basquete.

Agora sem as provas para ocupar seu tempo, o clima de despedida chegou pra ficar. Esse seria o último fim de semana das equipes em Wellington. Os Taichi logo estariam de partida para a Cidade do Cabo, enquanto os WATB voltariam para suas cidades.

Finalmente livres das provas, era hora de se preparar para voltar para casa, pois o Torneio da África começaria dia primeiro, uma terça-feira, e eles iriam para a Cidade do Cabo no domingo, seriam os últimos dias na Nova Zelândia para os Taichi e para os WATB seriam os últimos dias em Wellington.

Para ter uma boa recordação da cidade, as duas equipes fizeram um pequeno "tour" noturno por Wellington belamente iluminada. Terminaram a noite numa churrascaria, ingerindo carne em excesso. Burlando a regra de não fazer mais competição de "quem come mais", todos saíram com o estômago dilatado e com a cintura medindo meio metro a mais. Uma das únicas a se comportar foi Satsuki. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Yuy, não falou quase nada durante todo o período em que estavam no restaurante, na verdade mal abrira a boca. Mas foi William que tornou a noite realmente divertida. Seus colegas assistiram a dezenas de tentativas do garoto de arranjar uma namorada na churrascaria, todas ridicularmente mal-sucedidas.

A única coisa que não foi muito boa naquele dia foram as horas que as crianças passaram no banheiro com dor de barriga durante a madrugada.

Sábado, 28 de junho. Arrumando as malas.

As malas estavam quase prontas, faltava apenas as roupas que seriam usadas naquele dia e durante a viagem do dia seguinte. Os guarda-roupa receberam uma folga temporária em sua função, os gaveteiros, criados-mudos e similares haviam sido quase completamente esvaziados à medida que as malas se tornavam cada vez mais gordas e pesadas.

O inverno havia começado, porém o aquecimento central do hotel não permitia que os hóspedes sentissem realmente a mudança de estação. Na rua, não se viam mais folhas na maioria das árvores e o sol raramente encontrava uma brecha em meio às nuvens que cobriam o céu. Esse clima nessa época do ano era um tanto estranho para os orientais, acostumados a passar o mês de junho com calor e arvores coloridas nas ruas ensolaradas.

- A Nova Zelândia é um país estranho mesmo. – Concluiu Ken após passar alguns minutos olhando a vista na janela do quarto. – Os carros e as estações do ano são invertidas, o sotaque deles não é o mesmo que a gente aprende na escola e as loiras são inteligentes!

Enquanto Ken tirava suas brilhantes conclusões no quarto masculino, entre as meninas o ato de arrumar as malas estava se revelando algo muito mais complicado do que parecia inicialmente. Rumiko, perdida em meio a uma montanha de roupas, cadernos, acessórios de beyblades e outras bugigangas que deveriam estar já dentro de sua mala, estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar a roupa que deveria usar durante a viagem do dia seguinte.

- Ah, droga! Onde foi que eu enfiei a minha roupa? – Perguntava-se ela desesperada.

- Em algum lugar no meio dessa bagunça. Quantas vezes eu te disse pra ser um pouco organizada de vez em quando, hein? – Respondeu Satsuki, brigando para conseguir colocar um livro de setecentas páginas no meio das suas roupas.

- Deve estar no mesmo lugar que você botou, oras! – Opinou Ann, que também estava com dificuldade para encaixar os milhares de souvenirs que comprara durante os dois meses na cidade dentro da mala já lotada com roupas e acessórios de beyblade.

- Quem bota é galinha! – Respondeu Rumiko, muito nervosa e aflita – A partida é amanhã e eu não acho a minha roupa!

Os meninos escolheram justamente essa hora para entrar quarto adentro a procura de algumas coisas que eles poderiam ter deixado lá.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Ken ao ver Rumiko andando agoniada de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Eu não acho a minha roupa! – Respondeu Rumiko, quase gritando cada vez mais nervosa.

- Já experimentou olhar para frente? – Perguntou Toshihiro, incrédulo com tanta estupidez. Rumiko olhou para sua frente e a roupa estava lá, bem em cima da pilha bagunçada, com se implorasse para ser vista e recolhida.

- Opa, foi mal... – Tão vermelha quanto o círculo central da bandeira de seu país, ele se abaixou para pegar a tal roupa. Toshihiro, que já olhava distraidamente pra outro canto do quarto à procura de um possível pertence seu, se assustou, assim como os outros presentes, quando Rumiko soltou um grito repentino.

- O que está acontecendo? O que é isso? – Ken, assustado, foi para trás de Toshihiro. Por causa do medo, sem querer acabou agarrando a trança do amigo. O chinês teria reagido também se não estivesse paralisado pelo efeito do grito. Ann foi a única que teve coragem de se aproximar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, com curiosidade, se aproximando da coisa.

Rumiko, que já estava encolhida na parede oposta a sua cama, apontou a mão trêmula em direção à pilha de roupas. Com a voz também trêmula, implorou que a amiga não se aproximasse, mas foi ignorada:

- Não vai! Pode ser peri... – Ann seguiu a direção indicada, inclinou-se sobre as roupas e de lá tirou um mini jacaré de pelúcia – ... goso!

A vontade de todos era de trucidar a japonesa por tanto escândalo. Assim sendo, Ken não demorou a gritar "montinho!" e iniciar o calvário de Rumiko. Quando a bagunça alcançava seu auge, Yuy entrou no quarto e, com uma voz carregada de um prazer incomum, avisou aos garotos que eles tinham apenas cinco minutos para descer para a janta com as malas prontas ou estariam encrencados.

Eles de fato não conseguiram se aprontar no tempo estipulado. Por causa disso, perderam a sobremesa para arrumar as malas. Quanto mais os ponteiros do relógio avançavam, mas a saudade antecipada e uma certa melancolia invadiam os corações dos garotos. A hora das despedidas estava chegando. Eles se veriam novamente em novembro, era verdade, mas tinham a impressão de que esse mês não chegaria nunca.

Para Takashi as despedidas eram ainda mais difíceis. Enquanto sua mãe arrumava suas coisas naquela noite, deitou-se na cama e imediatamente as cenas mais marcantes daquele torneio passaram na sua cabeça como um filme. Foram só dois meses, mas pareciam muito mais. Saíra de Hong Kong, deixando lá seu pai, para vir encontrar-se com a mãe. Escolhera mudar de equipe, largar inclusive a pessoa por quem já tinha um afeto especial, mas depois voltara atrás. Discutira com Ken até não poder mais, aprontou das suas como nunca, mas também pela primeira vez teve que reconhecer que não era o único com imaginação fora dos padrões. Quantos garotos de sete anos já passaram por tudo isso? Considerava-se sortudo por ter tido essa oportunidade.

Todos tiveram imensa dificuldade para dormir, os eventos do dia seguinte ocuparam suas mentes completamente. Para os Taichi, a nova viagem representava uma nova aventura, a tristeza por se separar dos novos amigos vinha junto com a ansiedade de conhecer coisas novas. O que eles podiam esperar desse novo torneio? Não faltava muito agora para descobrir.

Domingo, 30 de junho.

Entre todos os beybladers, Toshihiro era o que mais enfrentava problemas para dormir. Depois de passar horas se revirando na cama pensando em tudo que já havia passado desde que saíra de casa para participar do Torneio Japonês, – uma viagem bem mais longa que a de seus companheiros – ainda teve que aturar um pesadelo em seus sonhos. Não um pesadelo comum, como viria a descobrir ainda naquele dia, mas o pesadelo mais terrível que já tivera. Alheios a tudo isso, Ken já roncava alto, John provavelmente sonhava com a irmã – sua cara de apavorado era inconfundível – e Yuy, sendo o único que não tivera problemas para dormir, provavelmente estava no sétimo sono a essas alturas:

_Toshihiro estava em Xigaze, voltando da escola com Len. Devia ter cerca de oito anos, pelo comprimento do cabelo. Os dois garotos discutiam alegremente seus planos para o fim de semana que passariam juntos. Estavam agora no portão de casa. A mãe de Toshihiro, parada na entrada em estado de choque. Lágrimas caíam, caíam, caíam sem parar, contornando sua face avermelhada pelo pranto antes de pingar em seu vestido simples de quem trabalha em casa. Nunca havia visto a mãe chorar tanto. Sem poder falar, a mulher apenas entregou-lhe uma carta. A carta que Hehashiro deixara ao fugir. Len foi para a casa de Jun, sabia que nada poderia fazer para ajudar, que o problema dizia respeito somente à família Urameshi. O pai de Toshihiro chegou ao cair da tarde. Logo chamou a polícia para procurar seu filho. As horas passaram, os dias passaram, e depois destes vieram semanas, meses anos, todos mergulhados em profunda aflição, desespero e agonia, que o garoto sentia acumular-se em seu peito ao acompanhar a passagem de tempo no sonho.. _

_Toshihiro andava agora por uma rua que ele nunca vira antes. Estava muito quente, muito mais quente do que o dia mais quente do verão de Xigaze. Era uma rua muito suja e escura, havia ratos por todo o lado. O sol pente tingia de negro as silhuetas dos prédios em ruína ao redor. A rua se revelou um beco sem saída. Ao seu lado, um garoto dormia no chão coberto com um pano velho e esfarrapado, com os cabelos castanho escuro despenteados e sujos, mas que vagamente lembravam os seus. Estava muito sujo e magro, mesmo dormindo, seu rosto revelava uma expressão de ódio inquieto, daqueles antigos que com o tempo somente se tornam mais fortes . Ao lado do garoto havia uma beyblade azul escura a qual Toshihiro imediatamente reconheceu: era igual a beyblade que Hehashiro havia ganhado de seu pai cinco anos antes. _

_Foi um choque tremendo. Seria possível? O garoto deitado na rua era seu irmão mais velho? O que teria acontecido a ele para acabar dessa maneira? Como havia ido parar ali? Hehashiro se levantou. Era cerca de cinco centímetros mais alto que Toshihiro, embora essa diferença um dia tivesse sido bem mais gritante. Ou Toshihiro crescera demais, ou seu irmão deixara de crescer como devia. O irmão mais velho encarou seu irmão caçula. _

_- O que está olhando? Tudo o que está vendo aconteceu por sua causa._

_- Minha causa? – Pergunta Toshihiro, sem entender._

_- Exato. Estamos em um lugar muito longe de casa agora. Não há nem papai nem mamãe para te ajudar e te mimar, como sempre fizeram. Você está sozinho com seu pior inimigo._

_- Mas você é meu irmão, não meu inimigo! Nós sempre fomos amigos e..._

_- Amigo? Eu? – Disse ele, com a raiva crescendo na sua voz, que agora era um pouco mais grossa do que Toshihiro tinha lembrança - Não. Você, que sempre foi mimado pelos seus pais..._

_- Nossos pais. – Corrigiu o irmão mais novo._

_- Não me considero mais filho deles. – Ele continuou falando, como se Toshihiro não tivesse interrompido. Seu tom de voz se tornava mais frio a cada palavra – Você não sabe como a vida nas ruas muda uma pessoa. Eu não sou mais quem costumava ser. Eu cresci e amadureci do pior jeito possível. E tudo por sua causa. Em breve, você terá o que merece. _

_Hehashiro soltou uma gargalhada que apavorou o irmão mais novo. Uma risada fria e sem emoção. O mais velho pegou sua beyblade e foi embora devagar, atravessou o muro que tampava a saída do beco sem dificuldades. Toshihiro ficou sozinho. A noite caía, tudo estava ficando cada vez mais escuro á sua volta. Sem saber o que fazer, tentou sair do beco por onde entrou, mas foi cercado por um grupo de crianças com as beyblades apontadas para ele. Hehashiro era bem visível à frente do grupo. Sua pele clara mesmo com a sujeira acumulada o destacava ainda mais no meio do grupo, formado principalmente de negros e mulatos. Eram pelo menos dez, todos muito magros e sujos, como seu irmão. Toshihiro recuou, recuou até encostar na parede. Estava sem saída e na mira de uma dezena de crianças violentas. Precisava sair dali antes que algo ruim acontecesse. Tarde demais, Hehashiro deu uma ordem em um idioma estranho. As dez beyblades foram lançadas simultaneamente em sua direção. Um buraco se abriu atrás dele e Toshihiro começou a cair. A queda atordoante pelo buraco escuro e sombrio não tinha fim... _

O garoto acordou tremendo. Em seu corpo, ainda persistia a sensação de estar caindo na escuridão sem fim, demorou um pouco para que sua mente voltasse à realidade e percebesse que estava a salvo em um quarto de hotel na Nova Zelândia. Olhou para o relógio luminoso em sua mesa de cabeceira. Eram seis da manhã. Ken, na cama ao lado da sua, ainda roncava. John continuava se mexendo em sua cama, estava quase caindo. Yuy já estava acordado. Encarou Toshihiro por alguns instantes e deu-lhe as costas sem dizer nada.

Achando que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, o chinês se vestiu e foi dar seu último passeio pelo hotel. Encontrou Yuy algum tempo depois e os dois trocaram algumas palavras. O líder dos Taichi tinha um pressentimento não muito bom com relação ao próximo torneio, e isso o perturbava.

- Você não é o único que anda tendo pressentimentos. – Disse Toshihiro, mais para si mesmo do que para o líder.

Depois disso, quase não conversaram. Ficaram apenas andando e fazendo comentários vagos sobre os lugares que passavam, se lembrando de acontecimentos por vezes embaraçosos que aconteceram. As outras crianças foram acordando pouco a pouco. Apesar dos pesadelos com Ann, John foi o último a acordar. Ele só levantou da cama depois que sua irmã ameaçou atirá-lo pela janela com a cama e tudo mais que estivesse junto.

No aeroporto, o vôo dos WATB sairia primeiro. Takashi abraçou demoradamente a mãe antes dela e os WATB embarcarem.

- Ah, Takashi, não fique assim... nos veremos novamente na Rússia daqui a quatro meses, não é tanto tempo assim!

- Eu sei, mãe, eu sei! Mas acontece que agora eu estou sozinho com quatro malucos e o Ken!

- Com assim? – Perguntou o japonês para o companheiro, interrompendo o momento melancólico da despedida. – Você não me considera maluco?

- Não, te classifico numa categoria especial, só sua. Aquela de quem passa dos limites conhecidos da sanidade...

Keiko pôde se despedir calmamente dos outros Taichi antes de embarcar com seus alunos para Alckland, pois seu filho estava muito ocupado sendo perseguido por Ken por todo o aeroporto.

A última cena que os outros Taichi viram dos WATB foi também uma perseguição. John, de brincadeira, dera um tapinha na bunda da irmã. Por cutucar onça com vara curta, pagou com juros.

- Eles se amam muito! – Comentou Rumiko, enquanto observava John, com cara de apavorado tentar se desculpar enquanto Ann lhe dava tapas e mais tapas bem sonoros. William e Emy apenas observavam, rindo da situação.

O vôo dos Taichi não demorou para sair. Enquanto Wellington ia ficando pra trás, as atenções da equipe se voltavam para o futuro, para a Cidade do Cabo, onde residia se próximo desafio. Não faziam idéia do que encontrariam lá, mas tinham a certeza de estarem prontos para o que viesse enquanto continuassem como equipe.

Au Revoir, Wellington

* * *

_**Len: **Como eu disse antes, aqui estamos de novo! Mas quem vai comentar não sou eu, afinal não participei quase nada dessa história..._

_**Ann:** (desânimo mórbido)Ah, acabou... Acabou... O Torneio Oceânico acabou! (anima-se derrepente, pega um chapéu de palha, óculos escuro e aparece só de biquini de repente) EU VOU TIRAR FÉRIAS! VOU PRA PRAIA CURTIR O VERÃO! AU REVOIR, WELLINGTON, AU REVOIR TODO MUNDO!_

_**James**: Como dizia meu professor de biologia dizia... Ela estádefecando e se locomovendo paranós..._

_**Rumiko**: Defecando e se locomovendo? Que raios quer dizer isso?_

_**Yuy**: Na líguagemculta a qual você nãotemo mínimoconhecimento,é literalmente_"cagando e andando".

_**Rumiko: **¬¬' Belo professor esse seu..._

_**James: **PROFESSOR DAGOBERTO RULES! ò.ób_

_**Yuy: **E de bobagem em bobagem o comentário vai crescendo..._

_**James: **Caramba, eu adoro o Yuy, mas quando ele começa a ser chato até comigo, aí eu reforço o time dos Taichi..._

_**Yuy: **Como se eu me importasse... _

_**Satsuki: **Vamos ao que interessa... James, seus comentários sobre o torneio que se passou..._

_**James: **É o fim do mundo... Os personagens decidindo o que o autor vai fazer... Mas tudo bem... Eu ai fazer isso de qualquer jeito... u.u_

_Pois é, pessoal, o torneio mais longo até agora acabou. A partir de agora, os WATB vão dar lugar a outra equipe de beybladers excepcionais. Vou adiantar aqui que essa equipe é uma das minhas favoritas, principalmente devido à diversidade que o pequeno grupo tem. Não vou entrar em detalhes agora, vou deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade!_

_Acho que já dá pra ter uma idéia de quem vai estar na equipe da África. O Torneio Africano vai começar depois que eu postar a ficha dos WATB. _

_Nem acredito que finalmente terminei. 145 páginas e 14 capítulos depois, a saga pela Oceania está oficialmente encerrada. Pra mim, a impressão que fiquei após terminar foi que Ann, John, William e Emy ganharam muito mais vida, se tornaram bem mais reais e presentes do que eram no início, quando os coloquei na história em 2003. O capítulo da Oceania originalmente era um dos mais curtos (!) e um dos que possuía os personagens mais superficiais. William e Emy eu via apenas como dois nomes vazios, sem nada dentro. Eram apenas números na equipe. John e Ann eram um pouco mais encorpados em matéria de personalidade, mas nem eu sabia exatametne o quanto eles se gostavam, se odiavam, se queriam, ou até quando isso duraria. Não sabia nada sobre eles. Agora sei até demais._

_Estou satisfeito comigo dessa vez. Fiquei feliz com o resultado final, principalmente ao ver o reconhecimento que todos vocês mostraram tanto pelos reviews como por conversas no MSN. Pude ter o prazer de ver aguém que eu havia recém conhecido dar palpites sobre o meu trabalho, me incentivando e dando forças pra continuar a mil por hora. É essa sensação que vai ficar pra mim do torneio. _

_Claro, ainda estamos longe de terminar a história! (Onde já se viu James Hiwatari escrevendo textos curtos? Resumir é uma palavra que não entra no meu vocabulário...) E espero terminar antes da metade do ano que vem, se minhas provas e os treinos permitirem. TOrneio Africano, Sul americano, NOrte Americano, Europeu e Rússia. Falta pouco, acho..._

_Porém, para que eu possa começar a postar o proximo torneio, eu preciso de uma opinião dos leitores. É impressindível, e naõ só para receber mais alguns reviews. _

_O fato é, como qualquer um com um Q.I. um pouco acima do da Rumiko pode perceber, que essa história já está enoooooorme. São trinta capítulos, mais de 260 páginas (só nesse capítulo foram 24), muito texto. O que eu tenho em mente é, a partir do Torneio Africano, começar uma outra história com o título de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores - Parte II, deixando essa como a Parte I. Acho que ficaria mais fácil pra postar, pra ler. Não sei se tem alguma restrição de tamanho no mas se tiver estou correndo o risco de ultrapassá-la. _

_Então, o que acham? Levo minha idéia adiante ou deixo como está? Só começar o torneio novo quando tiver um número razoável de respostas..._

_Espero que tenham apreciadc tanto quanto eu esse torneio e essa fase na vida dos personagens que está se encerrando. _

_**Rumiko: **T.T estou emocionada!_

_**John: **T.T Eu também!_

_**William: **T.T Jamie-chan foi sentimental... Me sinto honrado em ter participado de tudo isso..._

_**Ann: **Ah, calem a boca, bando de bebês-chorões! Nós ainda vamos dar as caras novamente em breve, vou cuidar pessoalmente para que o Jamie-chan naõ se atrase muito postando os capítulos!_

_**Ken: **Você não ia sair de férias agora?_

_**Ann: **Quando eu voltar ele vai ver!_

_**Satsuki:** Pessoal, para encerrar, cada um fala suas últimas palavras!_

_**Rumiko:** XD Nos vemos na África!_

_**Takashi:**T.T Eu quero a minha mãe!_

_**Ken: **EU vou chorar também, bebê!_

_**Satsuki: **Calem a boca, projetos de gente!_

_**Toshihiro: **Pessoal, essa não é a hora adequada pra brigar..._

_**Yuy: **..._

_**Emy: **NOs vemos em Novembro!_

_**William: **Se ignrarmos o detalhe que agora É novembro..._

_**John: **Estaremos ainda mais fortes!_

_**Ann: **Vou levantar poeira! Poeira..._

_**James: **E, para encerrar..._

_**Todos: **Obrigado por lerem essa coisa!_

**_FIM_**

**_(Da Oceania...)_**


	30. We Are The Bests

We Are The Best John Willians 

**NOME:** JOHN WILLIANS

**FERA-BIT**: TAKK (DIABO DA TASMÂNIA)

**IDADE**: 12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO**: 06/08/1990

**SIGNO**: LEÃO

**SÉRIE**: 7ª

**PAI**: PAUL WILLIAMS (MAESTRO)

**MÃE**: JULIA WILLIAMS (PIANISTA)

**IRMÃOS**: ANN WILLIAMS (12)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA:** MATEMÁTICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MENOS GOSTA:** INGLÊS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO**: HAMISTER

**OUTRO ESPORTE**: FUTSAL

**COMIDA FAVORITA:** BIFE COM BATATA FRITA

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA**: ALHO E CEBOLA

**PERSONALIDADE**: JOHN É O LÍDER DOS WATB, APESAR DE NÃO PARECER.

O MAIS NOVO DOS GÊMEOS, DOIS MINUTOS DE ATRASO FIZERAM MUITA DIFERENÇA EM SUA VIDA. CONSTANTEMENTE É COMPARADO COM ANN, CHAMADO DE COVARDE, FRACO, MEDROSO. NO COMEÇO, TENTAVA SE DEFENDER, MAS ACABOU PERCEBENDO QUE ERA PERDA DE TEMPO.

SUA RELAÇÃO COM ANN É COMPLICADA, NÃO SÃO TODOS QUE CONSEGUEM ENTENDÊ-LA. ANN PARECE ESTAR DISPOSTA A TUDO PARA PROVOCÁ-LO, QUEBRÁ-LO AO MEIO, FAZÊ-LO SOFRER, ENQUANTO ELE ACEITA TUDO CALADO, ÀS VEZES ATÉ TENTA FUGIR. SUA ATITUDE, ENTRETANTO, MUDA COMPLETAMENTE QUANDO A IRMÃ DÁ UMA FOLGA NA TPM. OS DOIS SE GOSTAM MUITO APESAR DOS DESENTENDIMENTOS, INCRIVELMENTE NÃO CONSEGUIRIAM VIVER SEPARADOS.

É NO BEYBLADE QUE JOHN MOSTRA SUA VERDADEIRA FORÇA E PROVA QUE MERECE O POSTO DE LÍDER. ELE E TAKK SÃO UMA DUPLA INFERNAL, DETENTORA DE GRANDE FORÇA. SE ESTÁ REALMENTE CONCENTRADO, NEM MESMO ANN PODE RECLAMAR DE UMA DERROTA, PORÉM A MENOR DISTRAÇÃO QUASE SEMPRE LHE CUSTA A LUTA.

ALÉM DO BEYBLADE, OUTRO ESPORTE QUE JOGA É O FUTSAL, ONDE TAMBÉM É O CAPITÃO. SUA POSIÇÃO É ALA ESQUERDA, POSSUI UM CHUTE FORA DOS PADRÕES. COMO HOBBY, GOSTA DE TOCAR PIANO, COISA QUE APRENDEU COM SUA MÃE.

NÃO GOSTA DE ADMITIR, MAS NO FUNDO ATÉ QUE GOSTOU DA REFORMA QUE ANN FEZ EM SEU CABELO DURANTE A PRIMEIRA TPM.

"A UNIÃO TRAZ A FORÇA, MAS A FORÇA NÃO TRAZ A VERDADEIRA UNIÃO"

Ann Willians 

**NOME: **ANN WILLIANS

**FERA-BIT: **TAKUKI (COALA)

**IDADE: **12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **06/08/1990

**SIGNO:** LEÃO

**SÉRIE:** 7ª

**PAI: **PAUL WILLIAMS (MAESTRO)

**MÃE: **JULIA WILLIAMS (PIANISTA)

**IRMÃOS: **JOHN WILLIAMS (12)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **INGLÊS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **MATEMÁTICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **HAMISTER

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **QUALQUER UM EM QUE POSSA JOGAR NO GOL.

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **STROGONOFF DE CARNE

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **QUALQUER COISA VERDE

**PERSONALIDADE:** ANN É A VICE-LÍDER DOS WATB.

NÃO ACEITA QUE LHE DIGAM "NÃO", NÃO ACEITA CRÍTICAS, NÃO ACEITA QUE A CONTRARIEM, NÃO ACEITA NENHUM DESAFIO AO SEU PODER. IMPÕE PARA SI MESMA ALTAS METAS DE DESEMPENHO AS QUAIS NÃO PODE DESOBEDECER, VIVE EM UMA CONSTANTE BUSCA PARA SUPERAR A TODOS E A SI MESMA.

ISSO TUDO DURANTE AS TRÊS SEMANAS DO MÊS QUE FICA EM TPM. ESTRESSADA ATÉ O ÚLTIMO FIO DE CABELO, QUALQUER COISA PODE EXALTAR SEUS ÂNIMOS, MESMO UM "AH" FORA DE HORA. EXATAMENTE O OPOSTO DO QUE ACONTECE NUMA ÚNICA SEMANA DE CADA MÊS ONDE AS CÓLICAS MENSTRUAIS MONSTRUOSAS A PROÍBEM DE SAIR DA CAMA. NESSES MEROS SETE DIAS, TORNA-SE A PESSOA MAIS GENTIL, COMPREENSIVA E BONDOSA QUE SE TEM NOTÍCIA.

É DOIS MINUTOS MAIS VELHA QUE JOHN, E FAZ QUESTÃO DE IMPOR ESSA SUA VANTAGEM. FAZ O IRMÃO LITERALMENTE "COMER O PÃO QUE O DIABO AMASSOU" EM SUA MÃO SEMPRE QUE PODE. DESCARREGAR VERBAL E FISICAMENTE SUA RAIVA DO MUNDO E SUAS FRUSTRAÇÕES NO GAROTO É UMA ATIVIDADE MAIS DO QUE RELAXANTE, CHEGA A SER UM VÍCIO. NO FUNDO, ADMIRA JOHN POR SER CAPAZ DE AGÜENTÁ-LA TANTO TEMPO E AINDA PERMANECER COM A SANIDADE INALTERADA.

APESAR DE TODA ESSA CASCA GROSSA QUE EXPÕE DURANTE TRÊS SEMANAS, ANN NA VERDADE É UMA GAROTA INSEGURA, QUE TEM MEDO DE FALHAR. ISSO É O QUE FAZ COM QUE ELA SEJA TÃO DURA CONSIGO MESMA E COM QUEM A RODEIA. JOHN TAMBÉM SABE DISSO, PORÉM MANTÉM EM SEGREDO, COMO O BOM IRMÃO QUE É.

"NUNCA DIGA NUNCA, NUNCA DIGA NÃO"

William Ropfiel 

**NOME**: WILLIAM ROPFIEL

**FERA-BIT:** TANKA (ESQUILO)

**IDADE:** 10

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO:** 16/08/1992

**SIGNO:** LEÃO

**SÉRIE:** 5ª

**PAI:** JOHNNATAN ROPFIEL (EXPLORADOR)

**MÃE:** MARY ANN ROPFIEL (VETERINÁRIA)

**IRMÃOS:** MARIK ROPFIEL (16)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA:** CIÊNCIAS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA:** HISTÓRIA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** TARTARUGA

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** UM POUCO DE TODOS, MAS MUITO DE NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA:** MACARRÃO

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA:** SOPA

**PERSONALIDADE:** WILLIAM, ASSIM COMO TODO OS MEMBROS DA EQUIPE NÃO É EXATAMENTE NORMAL.

O SEU MAIOR SONHO É ARRANJAR UMA NAMORADA. QUALQUER GAROTA QUE VÊ PELA FRENTE É UMA POSSÍVEL CANDIDATA; NÃO IMPORTA SE SEJA FEIA, GORDA, PANÇUDA, COM DENTES TORTOS, HÁLITO DE LATA DE LIXO OU LOIRA, COM UM METRO E OITENTA, DE MINI SAIA, OLHOS AZUIS, PEITUDA, "POPOZUDA". PODE SER SIMPÁTICA, CHATA, DÉBIL, ANIMAL, BICHO-PREGUIÇA. ELE ACEITA QUALQUER COISA PARA VIVER PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ A EXPERIÊNCIA DE UM NAMORO.

SEU CÉREBRO NÃO É MUITO BRILHANTE, AO CONTRÁRIO DAS INCONTÁVEIS ESPINHAS QUE PREENCHEM SUA FACE. O QUE LHE FALTA EM INTELIGÊNCIA, LHE SOBRA EM PÉSSIMA APARÊNCIA. APESAR DE SE ACHAR O "DON JUAN", MUITAS DAS GAROTAS COM JÁ TENTOU UMA APROXIMAÇÃO O TACHARAM DE "DON MONSTRO". NÃO É PARA MENOS, POIS AS VERDADEIRAS FEIÇÕES DE WILLIAM ESTÃO ESCONDIDAS POR BAIXO DAS ESPINHAS, SARDAS E DOS ÓCULOS FUNDO DE GARRAFA ENORMES E QUADRADOS QUE USA. SEU SORRISO "GALANTEADOR" DEIXA ATÉ BICHOS-PAPÕES COM PESADELOS.

EM SUMA, WILLIAM É UM AZARADO QUE SÓ CONSEGUE SE DAR BEM EM BEYBLADE, AFINAL ESTE É UM ESPORTE QUE NÃO EXIGE GALÃS, APENAS PESSOAS COM FIBRA MORAL E ESPÍRITO GUERREIRO, E ISSO COM CERTEZA ELE TEM DE SOBRA.

"O BICHINHO DA GOIABA SEMPRE ESCOLHE A FRUTA MAIS MADURA PRA SE ESCONDER!"

Emy Fraze

**NOME: **EMY FRAZE

**FERA-BIT: **TAUIK (ÁGUIA)

**IDADE: **9

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **26/08/1993

**SIGNO: **VIRGEM

**SÉRIE: **4ª

**PAI: **MAX FRAZE (MATEMÁTICO)

**MÃE: **REBECCA FRAZE (EXECUTIVA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **QUASE TODAS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **FILOSOFIA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **PEIXE

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **A GRANDE MAIORIA DOS PEIXES

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **ATUM

**PERSONALIDADE: **EMY É TIDA COMO A GÊNIA DO GRUPO, MESMO SENDO A MAIS NOVA ENTRE OS WATB. A "LOIRA INTELIGENTE" ESTÁ SEMPRE JUNTO DE KEIKO AJUDANDO-A A MONTAR ESTRATÉGIAS DE LUTA E TREINAMENTOS ESPECIAIS. TEM A MÃE DE TAKASHI COMO UMA MESTRA E DE CERTA FORMA A REVERENCIA.

MESMO COM TODA ESSA INTELIGÊNCIA, EMY É A RESERVA DA EQUIPE. SEU DESEMPENHO NAS LUTAS É SEMPRE ATRAPALHADO PELA FALTA DE CONFIANÇA EM SUA CAPACIDADE, O MEDO DE COMETER UM ERRO E FALHAR COM OS OUTROS. É UMA DAQUELAS PESSOAS COM CEM POR CENTO DE RENDIMENTO EM TEORIA, MAS COM ÍNDICES BEM DIFERENTES NA PRÁTICA.

É MUITO AMIGA DE ANN, O QUE ASSEGURA QUE NUNCA SERÁ ALVO DOS ATAQUES NERVOSOS DA VICE-LÍDER OU TERÁ SEU CORO QUASE ARRANCADO DEPOIS DE UMA SESSÃO DE TAPAS E SOCOS, COMO ACONTECE COM SEUS COLEGAS DE TIME.

GERALMENTE É CALMA,QUIETA, COMPENETRADA. APESAR DA POUCA IDADE, FAZER PARTE DA EQUIPE REPRESENTANTE DA NOVA ZELÂNDIA MUITAS VEZES LHE TRAZ RESPONSABILIDADES QUE MUITOS GAROTOS MAIS VELHOS – AQUI INCLUI-SE, ENTRE OUTROS, WILLIAM E KEN – NÃO TÊM CAPACIDADE DE ARCAR COM. ACREDITA QUE A MENTE NÃO POSSUI LIMITES, PODENDO SEMPRE SER APRIMORADA E AGUÇADA ATRAVÉS DE ESTÍMULO E TREINAMENTO.

"A INTELIGÊNCIA É A MAIS FORTE DAS ARMAS"

* * *

_Bom, é isso aí! Esse é oficialmente o fim do Torneio Oceânico. _

_Entrei de férias hoje (passei direto em todas as matérias com menções entre oito e dez pose de ser superior). Agora estou a um ano de entrar na faculdade. Que horror. _

_Para a fic, issosignifica tempo livre todas as manhãs para escrever e atualizações cada vez mais rápidas (pelo menos até eu viajar no natal). Só existe um porém: só recebi uma resposta da pergunta que fiz noúltimo capítulo. POr favor, pessoal, é muito importante que vocês me respondam isso o quanto antes, ou naõ poderei continuar atualizando. Devo ou naõfazer uma "parte II" para postaro novo torneio e os próximoque vierem? O que me dizem?_

_Sobre os reviews que memandarampelo último capítulo, eu naõ respondo eles aqui porque estão em grande número e eu queria logo terminar de postar esse torneio, comojádisse tantas vezes, mas agradeço a quem mandou e peço humildemente que naõ parem de lerissoaqui, por piorque seja..._

_Por enquanto é só. O próximo capítulo vai depender de vocês. Se decidirem que eu devo postar em outra história, coloco um aviso nessa fic aqui para todos ficarem sabendo. Caso contrário, o próximo post será o do primeiro capítulo do torneio africano._

_Até mais,_

_James Hiwatari_

_PS: Os persoangens resolveram tirar umas férias, por isso não apareceram hoje._


	31. Reencontro Inesperado

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

**REENCONTRO INESPERADO**

Ansiosos para chegarem ao seu novo destino, Ken e Takashi fizeram do avião seu parque de diversões. Correram por todos os lados, fizeram campeonato de peidos no banheiro, roubaram comida do carrinho das comissárias de bordo e teriam tentando invadir a cabine do piloto se Yuy não tivesse se irritado e ameaçado os dois com treinos extras durante a noite. A dupla não tirou os traseiros dos bancos até a aterrissagem depois desse sermão. O líder oriental passou a sentir um formigamento incômodo e intenso na região das têmporas após ralhar com os garotos, mas não deu atenção ao fato e tomou providências para que ninguém – principalmente uma japonesa loira que sentava ao seu lado – o fizesse.

Toshihiro começou a viagem disposto a aproveitar o tempo no avião para relaxar. Trazia consigo um livro sobre os pandas selvagens que começou a ler assim que se acomodou em seu assento. À medida que o tempo passava, porém, o garoto passou a ter aquela sensação inquietante de estar sendo observado. Não só observado, como veio a descobrir, mas também odiado.

Faltando pouco mais de meia hora para a aterrissagem, o chinês levantou-se para ir ao banheiro. Na volta seus olhos cruzaram com os da dupla que sentava atrás dele: um casal de adolescentes. A garota era muito bonita; apesar de não ser muito alta, devia ter por volta de dezesseis anos. Era muito morena, os cabelos escuros e crespos eram curtos e delicadamente bagunçados ao redor de seu rosto. Os lábios eram carnudos e havia neles a sombra de um sorriso eterno, presente mesmo quando estivesse séria. Os olhos cheios de vida fitaram Toshihiro com certa apreensão, como se ela soubesse de algo terrível sobre ele que ele próprio não tinha conhecimento. Seus olhos se mantiveram presos a ela por alguns momentos, como se hipnotizados, presos por uma força magnética. Seu rosto se ruborizava enquanto baixava os olhos pelo corpo amadurecido da jovem. Seus instintos de macho na puberdade não tomaram o controle pela intervenção do olhar maligno do garoto que a acompanhava. Toshihiro saltou para trás com a surpresa. Aquela pessoa era a última que imaginava encontrar naquela situação.

Os olhos carregados de ódio lembravam Len em seus dias de demônio. Se matar com o olhar fosse possível, Toshihiro já estaria em outro mundo. Os cabelos castanhos estavam um tanto cumpridos, porém mais curtos que os do chinês. Eram extremamente bagunçados, mesmo presos por um rabo de cavalo. A franja era algo para qual uma escova nunca havia sido apresentada. Era menor que a garota ao seu lado, apesar dos traços do rosto denunciarem pelo menos dezessete anos. Mesmo estando mais limpo e relativamente mais arrumado, era impossível não reconhecer aquele olhar, pois o vira ainda na noite anterior, durante seu pesadelo.

Havia reencontrado seu irmão mais velho depois de cinco anos.

* * *

O procedimento de aterrisagem começou. Rumiko puxou o amigo pela manga de sua jaqueta, já que a mente de Toshihiro vagava por outros mundos e não podia ordenar que ele se mexesse. Hehashiro, mais do que Len, o deixara mergulhado em um estado de incapacidade mental, desligamento total do mundo real. O irmão que ele não via há cinco anos o odiava e ele não sabia o motivo. Parte de sua mente não se preocupava, já sabia por sua experiência no Torneio Asiático que é possível uma pessoa mudar, o ódio sumir com uma boa conversa. Mas sua intuição insistia em martelar em seu cérebro que Hehashiro não era Len, era alguém muito diferente que havia escolhido inclusive fugir de casa sem mais explicações. Isso sem contar o fato que o primogênito dos Urameshi era cinco anos mais velho que ele e provavelmente muito mais forte. 

Ao desembarcarem no aeroporto da Cidade do Cabo, o grupo de Hehashiro revelou ter também mais dois integrantes. Ambos eram garotos também morenos de cerca de dezesseis anos. Um deles tinha cabelo estilo "black power" e uma câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço, enquanto o outro possuía um "que" de hiperatividade em seus gestos ansiosos e amplos. Pelo visto, era a primeira vez que a dupla andava de avião, e haviam gostado muito da experiência. Durante todo o caminho até a rampa das bagagens, os olhos de Hehashiro acompanharam todo e qualquer movimento de Toshihiro, que se mostrava cada vez mais nervoso. Estava de braços dados com a garota, que por sua vez também estava bastante apreensiva com a situação, como se soubesse que futuro os aguardava.

Mal terminaram de apanhar as malas e outra quiquilharias – incluindo um Jigeridu, instrumento de forma cilíndrica com mais de um metro de altura da tradição aborígine comprado por Ken em Wellington e uma casinha de bonecas que pesava quatro quilos com tudo dentro a qual Rumiko se apaixonara a primeira vista e insistiu que precisava comprá-la – e um funcionário da BBA se dirigiu a Daitenji-san. O homem aproximou-se dos Taichi e anunciou:

- Boa tarde a todos. Meu nome é Mark, trabalho na BBA da África do Sul. Levarei os Taichi e os The Strongest para o hotel.

O nome da segunda equipe despertou a curiosidade dos orientais, ansiosos para saber quem seriam seus novos adversários. Na mente de Toshihiro uma infeliz, porém correta dedução se formou.

- The Strongest? – Perguntou Rumiko, sem ter a mínima idéia de quem poderiam ser os integrantes da outra equipe. Sua capacidade de observação limitada não permitia que ela notasse os olhares assassinos que eram dirigidos ao seu colega de equipe pelo único oriental no meio do quarteto vizinho.

- Somos nós! – Exclamou o jovem hiperativo enquanto se aproximava dos orientais. Ele vestia um número relativamente grande de casacos, estava suando dentro do ambiente com calefação. Seus cabelos crespos também eram bagunçados, apontavam para todas as direções como se o verbo "pentear" não fizesse parte de seus vocábulos diários.

- Oi, nós somos os Taichi! – Cumprimentou Rumiko, animada só de olhar para o garoto. Eu sou Rumiko Higurashi. – Ela aproximou-se do grupo e apertou a mão da garota o lado de Hehashiro. Não havia percebido a pequena semelhança entre ele e Toshihiro, muito menos a expressão pouco amistosa do irmão mais velho.

- Prazer em conhecer. – Respondeu educadamente a garota, apertando a mão da japonesa. Se Toshihiro não estivesse tão preocupado em vigiar cada passo do irmão, teria ficado novamente hipnotizado pela voz calma e doce que saiu da boca da garota. A doçura e delicadeza dela e a raiva e ódio na expressão de Hehashiro formavam contraste semelhante ao Yin e Yang. – Sou Lily Brum. Tenho dezessete anos.

A última fala da garota fez Takashi não se sentir sozinho no mundo pela primeira vez. Lily, apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha que Rumiko, era um pouco mais alta que Toshihiro, não devia passar de um metro e sessenta centímetros. Os outros integrantes da equipe eram ainda menores.

- Meu nome é Satsuki Kinomoto. – Apresentou-se Satsuki, curiosa para conhecer os novos adversários. Havia, ao contrário de Rumiko, percebido o clima estranho entre os chineses, mas apostava que os outros três não fossem rancorosos. – Na verdade, eu sou a estrategista da equipe, não luto pra valer. – Ela apertou a mão do garoto de cabelo black power – o dos casacos estava longe do grupo, observando a esteira rolante com as malas que não paravam de chegar – e sorriu. Suas expectativas se confirmaram quando ele sorriu de volta. Sem contar o cabelo, ficava da altura de Toshihiro, talvez até um pouco menor.

- Meu nome é Mário Ubkualab. Eu tenho dezesseis anos.

- Caramba, são todos mais velhos que a gente... – Resmungou Ken. – E aquele cara que tá brincando com a esteira das bagagens?

Ao ouvir a voz de Ken pronunciando "esteira das bagagens"juntamente com o verbo "brincar", a garota chamada Lily soltou-se imediatamente de Hehashiro e foi em disparada na direção do último integrante da equipe africana.

- DAVID DUBIAKU! AFASTE-SE IMEDIATAMENTE DESSA ESTEIRA! VOCÊ PODE SE MACHUCAR! – Nessa Lily que gritava não havia o menor vestígio da Lily boazinha que cumprimentara Rumiko. Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos e saltaram das órbitas, seu cabelo ficou como o de quem leva um choque e seu grito calou até mesmo a funcionária que anunciava um vôo vindo da Inglaterra.

- LILY! – O garoto chamado David congelou imediatamente, afastando-se da esteira. Parecia saber que algo de ruim estava por vir.

- Vamos, saia daí! Você sabe muito bem o risco que está correndo e que está fazendo os outros correrem, David! – Ela continuou berrando e ralhando com o amigo. Hehashiro pela primeira vez desviou os olhos de Toshihiro para observar a cena.

- Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Eu tenho dezesseis anos! Não sou mais criança! Não acha que eu já posso saber o que posso ou não fazer?

- NÃO! – David agora se encontrava de frente para Lily e sua cara estava ficando salpicada de cuspe. – Pode até ser que você tenha nascido a dezesseis anos atrás, mas a sua idade mental não passa de sete anos! Você sabe muito bem que não é uma pessoa normal e...

- SÓ POR ISSO EU NÃO PRECISO DE UM VIGIA VINTE E QUATRO HORAS POR DIA ATUANTE!

Essa foi a primeira vez que David pareceu de fato irritado. Os Taichi não entendiam nada do que se passava, mas Hehashiro e Mário davam a entender que reconheciam que Lily ultrapassara algum limite. A garota também percebeu isso. Ao se desculpar, baixou a cabeça e falou com uma voz quase melancólica:

- Desculpe, David, eu não devia ter dito aquilo...

- Ah, tudo bem, Lily! – Quem não presenciara a discussão não poderia dizer que o garoto estava gritando há poucos segundos atrás. O sorriso havia voltado ao seu rosto.

Lily e David voltaram a se aproximar do grupo e o quarto integrante da equipe se apresentou:

- Sou David Dubiaku, também conhecido como David Crap, vocês logo saberão porquê.

Como se por instinto, os olhares de Ken e Takashi se cruzaram com os do africano. Confusão atrai confusão, como dizem. Talvez Hehashiro não fosse o principal problema de Toshihiro durante o próximo mês.

Falando no diabo, Satsuki logo percebeu o garoto de feições asiáticas no meio dos africanos. Curiosa, perguntou sua identidade. Encarando Toshihiro com certa provocação, ele se apresentou. A reação dos Taichi não foi nenhuma surpresa.

- Hehashiro Urameshi. Fugi de casa aos doze anos e vim parar aqui. A África me acolheu e é por ela que eu vou lutar. Nenhum outro Urameshi vai ficar no meu caminho.

- Não me diga que você e o Toshihiro... – A loira foi a primeira a juntar as peças, quase instantaneamente. Foi o mais novo que respondeu.

- Sim, é isso mesmo, Satsuki. O Hehashiro é o meu irmão que desapareceu há cinco anos.

- Não sou mais seu irmão. – Anunciou o referido com a voz fria. – Dos Urameshi agora só guardo o sobrenome, que infelizmente não posso abandonar também. Tudo que vivi durante os meus doze anos em Xigaze não passam de páginas amareladas e mofadas em minha memória. Minha vida começou quando saí da China, quando deixei para trás a imagem daquele garoto frágil e injustiçado.

Toshihiro não entendeu muito bem o que o irmão queria dizer com aquilo e duvidava que algum de seus colegas estivesse entendendo também. No rosto dos outros The Strongest havia uma certa apreensão estampada. Eles pareciam conhecer os limites de Hehashiro, e não gostavam nada deles.

- A propósito, Toshihiro... – Continuou o Urameshi mais velho, com olhar de desdém irritante. – Eu sou o líder dos The Strongest. A vida me ensinou a lutar de uma maneira que o velho Hehashiro nunca teria conseguido aprender naquela maldita vila. É bom você treinar, e muito, pois eu não vou me segurar contra você.

* * *

O passeio de quase meia hora na van até o hotel tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso: apesar de estar cheia de prédios e ter um trânsito caótico como qualquer outra cidade grande, a Cidade do Cabo possuía uma beleza natural como poucas cidades do mundo. A "Table Montain", outrora ponto de referência dos navegadores que tentavam chegar às Índias na época das grandes navegações, erguia-se imponente ao sul da cidade. Nem mesmo os prédios eram capazes de desafiar seu reinado. Na direção oposta, maravilhosas praias do Oceano Atlântico com águas cristalinas e convidativas enchiam os olhos doa turistas e, por que não, dos nativos também.. 

Porém ninguém viu nada disso. As atenções estavam todas voltadas aos irmãos Urameshi. Toshihiro bem que tentou espantar a ansiedade e a expectativa que o rodeavam começando conversas com seus companheiros ou contando piadas, mas estavam todos tão sérios que os sorrisos se escondiam por baixo do medo e da preocupação. Os olhos de Hehashiro ficaram o tempo todo fixos no irmão, mas desta vez sua expressão era vazia de emoções. Era impossível saber o que estava pensando.

A acomodação nos quartos foi rápida, os Taichi já estavam pegando prática em fazer e desfazer malas. Seu quarto era o de número duzentos e sete. Como não podia deixar de ser numa situação dessas, o quarto vizinho era ocupado pelos The Strongest. Hehashiro cortou qualquer manifestação de empolgação que ele sabia que viriam de David e Mário e sua equipe também não demorou para se instalar.

Assim que a função com as malas terminou, Toshihiro arranjou uma desculpa qualquer para ir sozinho ao salão do hotel. Precisava ligar para casa e falar com seu pai sobre a novidade do torneio. Foi sua mãe quem atendeu. Ela estava limpando o aquário dos peixes do garoto.

- Toshihiro, mas que surpresa boa! Estou com saudades! Tem algum motivo especial para ligar tão depressa?

Em outras circunstâncias, o filho teria admirado a capacidade que toda mãe tem de descobrir o que se passa na mente de suas crias, mas este não era o momento.

- Sim, mãe. É sobre a nossa nova principal equipe adversária. – Ele estava nervoso, não sabia como contaria para a mãe sobre Hehashiro sem que ela perdesse o controle e desmaiasse na sala. Conhecia muito bem Yan Urameshi e sabia que esse era um risco real. – O papai está em casa?

- Seu pai? – A mãe de Toshihiro achou estranha a pergunta, mas respondeu afirmativamente. Jiro Urameshi pegou o telefone, ato que tranqüilizou o Taichi. Agora sabia que ninguém desmaiaria segurando o aparelho telefônico.

- Alô, pai?

- Sou eu, Toshihiro. O que houve de tão sério para você nos ligar assim de repente?

- Eu encontrei o Hehashiro, pai. – Diferente de sua mãe, Toshihiro sabia que podia ser direto com o pai. Jiro não era facilmente dominado pelas emoções, agüentava a maioria dos problemas emocionais sem fraquejar. Ao sinal de qualquer manifestação animada do outro lado da linha, porém, Toshihiro continuou a fala – Mas ele não é exatamente aquele Hehashiro que a gente conhecia. Ele agora que me...

- Urameshi-san, só quero dizer que desistam de procurar por seu filho desaparecido. – Hehashiro aparecera sem que Toshihiro notasse e havia arrancado o fone das mãos do garoto. – Ele morreu há cinco anos. O Hehashiro de agora não possui nenhum ligação com Xigaze. O meu único objetivo nesse torneio é acabar com aquele que tornou minha vida um inferno. Assistam se puderem, confiram a derrota de seu querido e preferido filhinho bonitinho, o melhor de todos os filhos.

O fone foi colocado novamente no gancho com um pouco mais de força do que normalmente se usa. Hehashiro saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não foi de imediato que Toshihiro reagiu. Fitou ainda por muito tempo o fone negro imóvel e silencioso. Agora tinha plena certeza que o desafio que enfrentaria nesse torneio era o maior de sua vida. Hehashiro era muito pior que Len, era o pior inimigo que já tivera. Queria acabar com ele, mas não para vingar os amigos ou a família. A vingança de Hehashiro ao que parecia era apenas para satisfazer a ele mesmo, para cobrir um passado do qual mantinha intenso desprezo. Lembrou-se do pesadelo da noite anterior. Uma vaga idéia das coisas pelas quais o irmão tivera que passar nesse últimos cinco anos se formou em sua cabeça, e ele não gostava nenhum pouco delas.

* * *

Naquela noite nenhum dos irmãos dormiu direito. 

Hehashiro ficou pensando no que ele havia passado depois que fugiu de casa. Tudo havia sido por causa de Toshihiro. Enfrentara a fome, o frio e quase morrera doente um número incontável de vezes, tudo por culpa do irmão, irmão esse que agora se achava deitado no quarto ao lado. Se quisesse viver em paz consigo mesmo, precisava destruí-lo de uma vez por todas.

As lembranças de Toshihiro, entretanto, eram todas boas, povoadas de alegria, ternura e muitas travessuras. Sua infância na pequena vila ao lado de Len e do irmão mais velho fora uma das mais felizes que qualquer garoto podia desejar. Tocar as campainhas dos vizinhos para depois sair correndo; percorrer as vastas plantações de arroz numa competição de quem acha mais bichos exóticos; sair em expedições pelo interior do país acompanhado de seu pai para estudar espécies de plantas e animais. Tudo era tão bom, tão feliz, tão bonito... Como Hehashiro podia se esquecer de todos aqueles momentos?

Uma de suas lembranças mais marcantes era justamente de uma expedição. _Os irmãos estavam indo acompanhar o pai em mais uma de suas jornadas de trabalho. A missão: coletar amostras das águas de um lago nas proximidades da cidade. Hehashiro tinha dez anos e ele, apenas cinco._ _O trio acomodou-se num barco pequeno, onde mal conseguiam se equilibrar em meio ao equipamento de coleta. Hehashiro teve que levar o irmão no colo, ou o barco viraria._

_Do nada, surgiu um peixe grande que saltou para fora da água exibindo seus olhos gigantes esbugalhados e as nadadeiras do tamanho de um braço. Assustado, Toshihiro se agitou para tentar fugir do bicho, agitando o barco. Ele e Hehashiro caíram na água. O mais velho sabia nadar, mas o menor ainda dava seus primeiros passos nesse ambiente. Imediatamente Hehashiro partiu em socorro do irmãozinho, apanhando-o e recolocando-o no barco. Graças ao irmão, uma tragédia havia sido evitada. _

_- Obrigado por me ajudar, Nii-chan!_

_- Ah,Toshihiro, é pra isso que os irmãos servem. Eu sempre vou te proteger. É uma promessa._

_Ambos cruzaram os dedos mínimos para selar o compromisso. _O Toshihiro do presente, ao lembrar desse fato, imitou o movimento que fizera naquele dia.

- É uma promessa... Será que você se esqueceu dela, Hehashiro?

* * *

1º de julho. Início do Torneio Africano. 

Rumiko foi a primeira a acordar, como acontecia sempre que se sentia invadida por uma ansiedade pré-inicío-de-torneio. O despertador ainda estava imóvel e silencioso perto de sua cama – ainda recordava da briga do dia anterior com Ken para ver quem ficaria mais longe daquela coisa, como não tinha muita sorte no jô-ken-pô, foi obrigada a ficar com o "bicho" ao lado de sua cama e ser a responsável por lhe acertar as travesseiradas silenciadoras. Provavelmente faltaria a essa tarefa naquela manhã. – e todos os outros dormiam profundamente. Era estranho ter os Taichi no mesmo quarto novamente, havia um certo ar de "lotado, por favor não se mecha" naquele ambiente. Daitenji-san explicou que não era possível dividi-los novamente em dois quartos porque o hotel já estava cheio com todos os participantes do torneio chegando. Talvez fosse possível dividir a equip em dois quartos quando a primeira fase terminasse. Como já tinha certa prática em sair de fininho no meio da noite, não acordou ninguém ao deixar o ambiente adormecido. Eram cinco da manhã.

- Espero que eles já tenham aberto o restaurante, ansiedade me dá muita fome!

Ainda estava escuro, assim como a galinha d'Angola, nenhum galo estava sequer pensando em acordar. O hotel, que não era exatamente pequeno, parecia ainda maior quando seus corredores não estavam lotados de beybladers animados, homens engravatados falando ao celular e mulheres que usam aqueles sapatos de saltos finíssimos e fazem um barulhão ao andar pelo tapete. Isso complicava a vida de Rumiko, pois ficava ainda mais difícil descobrir onde era o restaurante – no dia anterior nenhum dos Taichi, com exceção de Toshihiro, estava com ânimo de sair do quarto, todos preferiram descansar. Não conheciam nada do hotel ainda.

Já estava cansada de andar, devia estar batendo perna por cerca de dez minutos, mas o tal restaurante ainda não havia aparecido. Não estava no térreo, nem no primeiro ou segundo andar, onde só havia portas e mais portas numeradas para os hóspedes. Tirando as teias de aranhas de uma coisa chamada "raciocínio", Rumiko pegou o elevador para a cobertura. Enfim havia chegado. O elevador tinha ligação direta com o restaurante. Do outro lado havia uma piscina e lugar para tomar sol, além de um salão de jogos onde provavelmente se encontrava a arena de beyblade.

- Oba! Eu consegui! Achei o restaurante! Agora é só entrar e...

A porta não abriu. Rumiko bateu de cara com o vidro transparente da porta, onde se lia em um cartaz pendurado na maçaneta: _Horário do café: 7:30 9:30. Almoço: 11:30 2:00. Janta: 7:00 9:00. _Ainda faltava muito tempo para a abertura.

Sentindo que havia desperdiçado seu tempo nessa procura infrutífera, Rumiko voltou ao quarto. A galinha d'Angola despertaria às seis e meia, faltava pouco menos de uma hora. Pelo menos ela não seria pega de surpresa pelos ensurdecedores "tô fraco".

Assim que voltou, porém, teve uma surpresa: Yuy estava se levantando. Havia acabado de se vestir e estava preparando sua beyblade. Não era realmente surpreendente o fato do garoto acordar mais cedo que todos para começar a treinar antes e sem o barulho dos pirralhos da equipe – Rumiko inclusive duvidava que ele conhecesse o terror provocado pelo despertador – mas era a primeira vez que ela o via se preparando para sair. Deu as costas ao garoto – sabia que ele não faria questão de dizer "bom dia" ou algo do gênero – e já estava voltando para a cama quando ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Assustada, voltou-se na direção do som. Se seus colegas não tivessem acordado com o estrondo da queda, certamente teriam acordado com o grito dela, assim como todos os hóspedes do andar.

Yuy, sem nenhuma razão aparente, havia desmaiado, batendo a cabeça nos pés da cama durante a queda. Satsuki foi a primeira a reagir, indo até o garoto e tentando reanimá-lo.

- Yuy! Yuy! O que houve? Acorda! – Ela afastou a franja do garoto – como queria que ele estivesse consciente agora! – e pousou a mão em sua testa. As reações padrões de seu sistema nervoso, porém, impediram que ela continuasse ali. A testa de Yuy estava fervendo, assim como o resto de seu corpo. – Ele está ardendo em febre... Toshihiro, chama o Daitenji-san, depressa! Ken, Takashi, Rumiko, vamos tentar colocá-o de volta na cama!

Ken provavelmente não percebeu o desespero na voz da amiga, ou então se fez de desentendido, pois logo soltou uma de suas piadinhas fora de hora:

- O que? Nós levantando esse aí? Acha que eu sou o que? Um guindaste?

- Mais uma gracinha e vai ser você que vai precisar de ajuda para deitar na cama! – Respondeu a loira, realmente com vontade de cumprir suas palavras. Sem outro remédio, Ken juntou-se aos colegas para colocar o líder inconsciente de volta em sua cama.

Toshihiro logo voltou, acompanhado de Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei. Uma ambulância foi chamada e os adultos acompanharam Yuy até o hospital, deixando os cinco Taichi restantes sem saber o que fazer.

A confusão com a ambulância atraiu a atenção de vários hóspedes, a equipe de Hehashiro inclusive. Estavam todos curiosos para saber quem era o infeliz que havia se acidentado ou adoecido e se era um caso muito grave. Entre a multidão aglomerada na entrada do hotel, era quase impossível perceber o pequeno garotinho de cabelos muito pretos repartidos dos dois lados da cabeça, sem franja, com grandes olhos azuis brilhantes que sorria marotamente ao presenciar tudo aquilo. Quando o movimento se dispersou, correu para seu quarto ainda sorrindo. Precisava contar a novidade aos pais.

- Time, vamos treinar! – Anunciou Toshihiro assim que a ambulância deixou o hotel.

- Você está louco, Toshihiro? E quanto ao Yuy-san? – Perguntou Satsuki, visivelmente a mais abalada com os acontecimentos.

- Ora, por favor, Satsuki! O Yuy não se importa com a gente, por que devemos nos preocupar com ele? – Retrucou Ken, já cansado de ver Yuy como centro das atenções.

- Mas ele é o líder!

- Grande coisa! Aposto que eu daria um líder melhor do que ele!

- Se fosse assim, você era o capitão do time de handball da escola, Ken. – Takashi entrou na discussão também. Não perderia essa oportunidade de avacalhar com o amigo.

- Um líder tem que, em primeiro lugar, se preocupar com os companheiros, e acho que nesse quesito estamos todos melhores do que ele!

- Mas o Yuy-san...

- Eu concordo com o Ken, Satsuki. – Era Toshihiro, num tom de voz calmo e paciente. O chinês estava assumindo como líder substituto a partir daquele momento, como todos sabiam que aconteceria sem sequer fazer uma combinação. Era o mais experiente do grupo, havia sido líder uma vez, esse posto veio mais do que naturalmente de encontro a ele. – Yuy nunca ligou muito para nós como uma equipe. Devemos sim ficar um pouco preocupados, aconteceu muito de repente e pode ser uma coisa séria. Mas também não devemos nos esquecer do porquê de estarmos aqui. O torneio começa hoje, devemos estar preparados caso nos escolham para lutar primeiro. Até que Daitenji-san ou Zanxam-sensei voltem com notícias, vamos treinar normalmente.

Satsuki não viu como podia contra-argumentar. Toshihiro colocou tudo de uma maneira que dava a entender que ele sabia como ela se sentia, assim como entendia o sentimento dos outros enquanto tomava uma posição conciliadora. Sua opinião não favorecia nenhum dos dois lados, de forma que ninguém poderia reclamar de estar sendo favorecido. Enquanto se encaminhavam para a arena, Satsuki tentava imaginar os Blue Fish do passado liderados por seu colega. Deviam mesmo ser uma grande equipe. Toshihiro tinha jeito para a coisa.

- Alto lá, vocês sabem onde é a arena? – Perguntou Rumiko, lembrando-se de sua aventura matinal. Duvidava que os outros pudessem responder corretamente, apenas ela conhecia o hotel. Nesse ponto sentia que estava um passo a frente dos outros, estava feliz com sua vantagem no momento.

- Na cobertura, por quê? – Respondeu Toshihiro com naturalidade, fazendo o sentimento raro de superioridade de Rumiko despencar.

- Como é que você sabe? – Perguntou a garota novamente, voltando a se sentir inútil.

- Ah, é óbvio. Em baixo tem só a recepção e aquela área social. Nos outros andares só deve ter quartos. O que sobra é a cobertura. Além do mais, em uma cidade com uma vista tão linda quanto essa fazer o restaurante numa cobertura é uma idéia muito inteligente.

Se Rumiko já estava se sentindo rebaixada quando o novo líder respondeu a primeira pergunta, agora ela se sentia pior do que uma ameba, um parasita, inútil, incapaz, burra, incompetente. Enquanto essas palavras pesavam em seus ombros, não conseguiu se concentrar para valer no treino. Não foi a única.

Satsuki também estava distante. O papel onde devia anotar os erros e acertos de seus colegas ao longo do treino estava em branco, – normalmente a parte destinada a Ken e Rumiko se enchia antes do treino completar dez minutos – mesmo estado em que se encontrava sua mente. A preocupação com Yuy a impedia de pensar. A possibilidade de acontecer o pior não lhe abandonava, por mais que ela tentasse se convencer que era apenas uma febre.

"_Mas e se essa febre for sinal de uma doença mais grave, tipo hepatite C ou AIDS? Estamos na África, lembra? Qualquer coisa pode acontecer!" _– Dizia o uma diabinha loira com as mechas vermelhas do cabelo transformadas em chifrinhos. Vestia uma roupa clássica de belzebu vermelho e carregava um tridente escarlate. Estava alojada no ombro esquerdo de Satsuki e seu olhar dava medo.

"_Não seja boba, Satsuki! Você sabe muito bem que só o fato de estar em lugar não significa que você tenha sido contaminado por alguma coisa. Além do mais, AIDS só se pega em transfusão de sangue e relações sexuais sem proteção! Como ele pode ter pego de ontem pra hoje?_ – Falou o lado que correspondia ao "anjo": uma versão miniatura fofinha de Satsuki vestindo uma túnica branca e uma coroa de flores na cabeça, sentada calmamente no ombro direito da garota. Essa não era uma boa hora para pôr anjos e demônios em conflito, mas quem disse que eles escolhiam as melhores horas para aparecer?

"_E quando à Hepatite C, hein? O que me diz? É transmitida pela saliva..."_

"_Yuy-san deve ter ficado doente por ter que aturar os outros bagunceiros o tempo todo. Pára de deixar a Satsuki nervosa, não vai acontecer nada de ruim..."_

"_Só porque você quer, branquela... Aposto como teremos que mandar o cara de volta pra casa antes do torneio acabar"_

- CALEM A BOCA!

- Com quem você está gritando, Satsuki? – Perguntou Takashi, posicionado ao lado da garota enquanto observava intrigado os movimentos de sua cabeça, que balançava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse no fogo cruzado de uma discussão quente.

- Ah, Takashi? – A pergunta do anão chinês a fez voltar para a realidade. A Satsuki-anjo e a Satsuki-diabinho sumiram dos ombros da garota, obedecendo ao toque de recolher. – Ah, eu... eu estava...

Satsuki foi salva de ter que arranjar uma desculpa esfarrapada pela chegada de uma preocupada Zanxam-sensei. Satsuki foi a primeira a se aproximar e perguntar com estava Yuy. Ken e Takashi demoraram o máximo possível.

- Yuy-kun está com uma febre muito alta, quase quarenta graus. Os médicos não sabem informar o que está causando isso, no entanto. Mas não precisam se preocupar. Ele já acordou, vai ficar um tempo em observação e, se não piorar, talvez volte ainda essa semana para o hotel.

Satsuki respirou aliviada. Como se a vida e o entusiasmo fossem devolvidos ao seu corpo, ela chamou sua equipe e exigiu que todos se esforçassem ao máximo nos treinos, eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder logo na estréia, ainda mais sem o líder.

* * *

O almoço foi carregado de expectativa pelo lado dos Taichi e dos The Strongest. Hehashiro havia adotado uma tática diferente da do dia anterior, para alívio de Toshihiro: dessa vez estava evitando encarar o irmão caçula. Livre da obrigação de ter que demonstrar um ódio mortal em seu olhar, Hehashiro parecia uma pessoa normal. Ria e se divertia com sua equipe. Ele e David juntos eram muito barulhentos, mais que os Taichi. Pareciam ser grandes amigos. Não era segredo que os três rapazes da equipe estavam impressionados com o luxo do hotel e com a quantidade de coisas que tinham a sua disposição. Não eram os únicos, todavia. Grande parte dos competidores ali hospedados também pareciam imensamente felizes só de ter a oportunidade de passar algum tempo naquele hotel. Lily era uma das únicas que não se mostrava empolgada. Se estava impressionada ou não, era impossível saber. 

O restaurante tinha uma vista maravilhosa. Era possível ver grande parte do mar azul e limpo que era o Atlântico naquela região. A paisagem era tão convidativa que mesmo sendo inverno e as temperaturas na rua estarem em torno dos dez graus, a vontade geral era de dar um mergulho no mar.

As equipes pegaram um ônibus para o ginásio, que ficava um pouco distante do hotel, na região de Overberg, ao sul do hotel. Nem mesmo Ken e Takashi podiam imaginar que a multidão de beybladers que embarcou no ônibus fosse fazer tanto barulho. Na Nova Zelândia todos os competidores ficavam quietos ou conversavam aos cochichos. Era uma violação das regras de boa convivência atrapalhar o silêncio e a concentração dos outros. No novo continente, porém, havia um outro jeito de se concentrar: fazendo muito barulho.

- Putz, como as pessoas daqui são barulhentas! – Exclamou Fran de dentro do wakman de seu dono.

- Eu discordo. – Retrucou Ken, animado. – Não sei quanto a vocês, mas esse pessoal me parece bem mais feliz e animado do que os neozelandeses. Eles eram muito frios e metidos a almofadinhas, aqui o pessoal é mais espontâneo, não tem medo de mostrar com realmente é! Gostei daqui! Esse é o meu lugar!

E Ken se juntou ao resto da farra.

* * *

O ginásio estava lotado, para delírios dos beybladers que já estavam animados. David e Mário, reunidos bem próximos aos Taichi, quase ficaram para trás ao parar para observar a multidão vibrante e empolgada. A arena onde aconteceriam as lutas parecia mínima perto de toda aquela gente. Lily agarrou o braço dos companheiros para fazê-los se mexer, não eram capazes disso sozinhos. 

- Bem vindos, bem vindos amigos de todo o continente! – Lá estava o narrador novamente. Durante um breve espaço de tempo, os Taichi haviam alimentado algumas esperanças de que ele seria substituído por outra pessoa com uma voz um pouco mais humana. Suas esperanças, porém, foram estraçalhadas ao ouvir a taquara rachada novamente ativa.

- Eu não acredito que esse cara está aqui...

- Bem vindo também telespectadores mundiais! É com grande satisfação que eu, o Grande Narrador, declaro aberto o Torneio Africano! São várias equipes de todas as partes do continente disputando o título de Campeão, de Melhor de Todos! Durante o próximo mês, a emoção vai rolar solta, a Cidade do Cabo nunca mais será a mesma! Vamos, vamos, se acomodem, se acomodem! A luta de abertura logo vai começar, depois de uma falação um pouco menos empolgante do presidente da BBA, Daitenji-san!

O referido aproximou-se do narrador e tomou o microfone. Precisava explicar como funcionaria o campeonato com a metade da duração dos torneios anteriores.

- Bom dia a todos, jogadores e fãns do beyblade! Desculpem por prolongar a espera pelas lutas, sei como vocês devem estar ansiosos. O sorteio das chaves e lutas já foi feito e será mostrado agora no telão. – O telão luminoso atrás do presidente passou a mostrar uma gigantesca tabela, atraindo os olhares da grande maioria dos presentes. – Não é necessário se preocupar em decorar todas as lutas agora, os participantes receberão uma cópia dessa tabela para que não se percam. – Várias exclamações de alívio foram ouvidas após esse comentário. – Como podem ver, a primeira luta será entre a equipe representante do Egito, os Anúbis, e a representante de Serra Leoa, os Leones del Povo. As duas equipes podem ir se preparar.

Os seis beybladers levantaram-se e seguiram para os vestiários próximos a arena, sempre acompanhados por uma salva de palmas. As duas equipes estavam muito nervosas, andavam como robôs. Rumiko viu refletido naqueles garotos um retrato perfeito seu em seu primeiro torneio. As lembranças eram boas, ela vagaria por elas se Daitenji-san não tivesse retomado sua fala logo depois:

- Como todos vocês sabem, esse torneio terá metade da duração dos anteriores. Assim sendo, algumas mudanças no calendário tiveram que ser feitas. De hoje até o dia dezoito de julho acontecerão as lutas preeliminares da primeira fase. Serão duas lutas apenas por equipe. As quartas de final seguem na semana seguinte e as semifinais se realizarão nos dias vinte e oito e vinte e nove de julho. A final dará lugar no penúltimo dia mês, dia trinta.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando se haveria mais alguma coisa a ser dita. Não estavam enganados, Daitenji-san tinha ainda um último comentário.

- Antes de me despedir, quero dar os parabéns aos vinte e três países que conseguiram se classifica para o torneio. Admito que houve uma falha da BBA na hora de escolher as durações nos torneios dos continentes. A África, que possui mais de cinqüenta países, devia ter recebido um torneio de duração maior. As eliminatórias que aconteceram no último mês provavelmente não se repetirão na próxima edição. Peço que me desculpem, em nome da BBA por essa falha. Esse torneio é o primeiro que possui etapas em todos os continentes, suas proporções e organização são inimagináveis, assim como não são à prova de erro.

Daitenji-san se calou e entregou o microfone para o narrador. As equipes que lutariam naquele dia foram chamadas. A luta começou e a multidão achou outro pretexto para não calar a boca.

- Eu não sabia que as equipes da África tiveram que fazer um torneio de classificação antes de lutar aqui... – Comentou Satsuki, sem tirar os olhos da batalha que se desenrolava um pouco abaixo deles. – Isso provavelmente vai subir o nível da competição, devemos treinar mais do que nunca se quisermos fazer frente a eles.

- Podis crê, ô lôra! – Era David, que havia se intrometido no meio dos Taichi. Estava bem animado e feliz. – As equipes daqui já passaram por duas competições de nível médio: a etapa de formação das equipes e de classificação pra cá. Não é a primeira vez que os times lutam juntos, aqueles que não tinham entrosamento e não sabiam lutar em equipe caíram fora, e as pedreiras que restaram querem muito vencer, incluindo a gente.

- Bom, essa também não é nossa primeira competição juntos... – Retrucou Rumiko, sentindo-se muito feliz e viva de repente.

- Estamos juntos desde o Torneio Asiático. – Completou Toshihiro. Ele havia ficado desconfiado à princípio dessa aproximação repentina de um membro da equipe de Hehashiro, mas alguma coisa em David o fez mudar de idéia rapidamente. A energia positiva que o rapaz passava era única: alguma coisa como muita vontade de viver e aproveitar a vida misturada com empolgação e entusiasmo pelas batalhas que estavam por vir, junto com uma boa vontade de fazer os outros rirem.

- Nós também estamos juntos desde o torneio de classificação. Decidimos que, já que teríamos que lutar por nosso direito de competir no mundial, deveríamos criar um certo entrosamento. Ficamos na casa da Lily e do Hehashiro, em Johanesburgo, até o mês passado, quando fomos para Pretória competir.

- Casa da Lily e do Hehashiro? – Perguntou Toshihiro, assustado com essa fala do garoto. – Eles moram juntos? Assim, juntinhos mesmo? Na mesma casa? – Sorria amarelo com a boca indecisa se devia abrir ou fechar. Os olhos estavam saltados, as sobrancelhas bem erguidas, quase sumindo na franja. E, claro, havia aquele ar de "em que mundo eu estou vivendo?" ao seu redor. Talvez até o próprio Hehashiro tivesse sorrido ao ver essa expressão do irmão.

- Ah, não do jeito que você está pensando... – Riu-se David. Toshihiro voltou ao normal com uma audível exclamação de alívio. O africano não estava muito certo se ficava feliz por tranqüilizar o garoto ou triste por não ter mais motivos para rir. – Eu também não entendi direto a história, mas parece que a Lily encontrou o Hehashiro na rua e levou ele pra casa, como se adotado ou coisa assim. Ah, é por aí...

- Ah bom... Achei que ele estivesse morando com ela por outro motivo...

- Calma, ele tem dezessete anos ainda, é cedo demais pra casar. Embora eu não duvide que aqueles dois um dia possam...

David deixou a frase no ar, como se para entoar o mistério, e voltou para junto dos próprios companheiros, que já deviam ter sentido sua ausência. Ao retornar, pegou um fragmento de uma conversa que o deixou um tanto preocupado com o destino do torneio:

- Esse vai ser o meu melhor presente, não podia ter mais sorte. Dia trinta desse mês, quando eu fizer dezoito anos, terei a oportunidade de esmagar o "Queridinho do Papai" na frente de todo o mundo, vou fazer ele sentir na pele tudo aquilo que eu passei por sua causa. Ele não vai sair daqui ileso...

* * *

A luta terminara. A equipe egípcia derrotara os adversários por dois rounds a zero. Para comemorar a vitória, os Anúbis gritaram algo que poderia ser traduzido como "Corpo de homem, cabeça de chacal, ao outro mundo vou te levar de um jeito brutal". Esse era o seu grito de guerra, que traduzia bem a realidade na arena. As beyblades dos Leones del Povo foram completamente destroçadas. Essa equipe merecia uma atenção especial. 

A viagem de volta foi um pouco mais tranqüila que da ida. Passada a euforia inicial, a maioria das equipes preferia discutir aos sussurros estratégias e fazer comentários sobre o que haviam acabado de presenciar. Algumas equipes mais caridosas tentavam consolar os perdedores enquanto outras mais ambiciosas bajulavam os Anúbis provavelmente atrás de conselhos ou pistas para poder vencê-los mais tarde. Os The Strongest, com exceção de David e Lily, não soltaram sequer uma frase. O primeiro, porém, estava disposto a fazer muita festa, como se houvesse dentro dele um reservatório de energia inesgotável. Lily, de tempos em tempos, se via obrigada a puxar a orelha do companheiro para fazê-lo voltar ao assento e garantir pelo menos um minuto de tranqüilidade antes que ele voltasse a se agitar e o ciclo recomeçasse.

* * *

Ken, Takashi e Toshihiro já haviam entrado no quarto e deitado em suas camas para um descanso antes do jantar. Rumiko e Satsuki ficaram algum tempo conversando com David – cada vez que o garoto falava, mais fascinadas com sua personalidade as meninas ficavam – na porta. Quando o garoto se retirou, novamente por livre e espancada vontade de Lily, as garotas ainda pararam para apreciar a cena da moça que conduzia o amigo preso pela orelha até o quarto vizinho, sua luta para empurrá-lo para dentro enquanto tentava desgrudar as mãos dele das vigas da porta e ainda alguns gritos vindo de dentro do quarto que lembravam algo como "sai de cima da minha cama! Olha o que você fez com meu lençol!" ou alguma coisa muito parecida. 

Quando já estavam quase fechando a porta de seu quarto para descansar também, a porta do quarto em frente ao deles se abriu e de lá saiu o garotinho conhecido e desconhecido ao mesmo tempo por quem as meninas tinham paixão. Ele sorriu seu melhor sorriso meia lua ao cumprimentá-las, o suficiente para arrancar vários suspiros de "ah, que gracinha!" ou "queria ter um irmão assim", "adoro esse sorriso". O garotinho, porém, não parou para conversar. Alegou que seus pais o esperavam no hall de entrada para um compromisso inadiável.

* * *

Enquanto seus colegas jantavam no hotel, no hospital Yuy tentava dormir. Já haviam lhe dado vários remédios contra a dor, mas nada adiantava. Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir e a febre não cedia. Nunca havia sentido isso antes, há muito tempo que sequer ficara doente. Não se lembrava bem da última vez que fora obrigado a ficar na cama, mas sabia que fora durante a época que ainda morava com os pais... 

Teve pesadelo atrás de pesadelo nas poucas horas que conseguira pregar os olhos. A maioria deles envolvia o tal garotinho com um sorriso maléfico e olhos brilhantes de prazer em vê-lo sofrer, lembranças da luta que ele perdera em seu aniversário e pouco a pouco as lembranças nada agradáveis dos seus primeiros sete anos de vida também surgiam. Não podia dizer que a estada naquele hospital escuro e cheirando a doença estava sendo prazerosa.

* * *

_(som de tambores batendo em ritmo de espectativa) tcham tcham tcham tcham! Aí está o primeiro capítulo doTorneio Africano depois demuita enrolação._

_Como podem ver, decidi postaraqui mesmo, sem fazer uma história nova. Se eu por ventura atingir um limite de capítulos, então eu mudo todo o torneio pra uma fic nova efim de papo. O que eu acho que vou fazer é deixar a final somente separada do resto (no texto original, os dois últimos meses ocupavam quase dois terços do troço todo, sendoque o dia da batalha final erado tamanho de um torneio de um mês), assim fica até mais emocionante.(tambores tocando de novo)_

_Com a palavra, os beybladers:_

_**Toshihiro: **Exijo ser o primeiro a falar! Vocês já perceberam como o James me ama? É a segunda vez desde que esse campeonato começou que ele me faz sofrer com algum grande inimigo. O que eu tenho que tanto atraiu confusões? Por que o Ken ou o Yuy não podem ter seus inimigos pra variar um pouco?_

_**Satsuki: **Você já sabe as respostas dessas perguntas, não se faça de bobo. É só ler o que vem pela frente. ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **Tà, tá, mas isso não me impede de ficar indignado! Primeiro meu melhor amigo, agora meu irmão. Quem é o próximo? O cachorro?_

_**Hehashiro: **Você não tem um cachorro, idiota..._

_**Toshihiro: **E como você sabe o que eu tenho ou deixo de ter? Você não vai lá pra casa há cinco anos!_

_**Hehashiro: **Ao contrário de você, eu tenho capacidade de dedução. A frase "limpando o aquário dos peixinhos" diz exatamente qual o bicho de estimação que você tem. Eu também li aquela ficha que foi publicada no primeiro capítulo da fic..._

_**Toshihiro: **Tá, tá... Já disse demais por hoje... T.T_

_**Hehashiro: **Você quer dizer "já te humilhei demais por hoje", não é? Mas não se preocupe, estou apenas começando..._

_**Lily: **Ou vocês param de discutir agora, ou as broncas que eu dei no David vão ficar parecendo piada..._

_**David: **É, caras... Eu sei o quanto dói isso... minhas orelhas nunca mais serão as mesmas... T.T Aliás... POr que você pega tanto no meu pé?_

_**Lily: **Esta resposta está no próximo capítulo, deixar os leitores esperando é uma boa estratégia de aumento de ibope..._

_**Mário: **Cada vez mais eu acho que a imagem da Lily de santa é só fachada..._

_**Hehashiro: **Não viu nada ainda... _

_**Satsuki: **Hey, hey, pessoal! Agora acalmem aí que temos que responder aos reviews dos WATB._

_**David: **Eu particularmente odeio essa história de falsidade ideológica... Dá cadeia, sabia?_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **Sinceramente Dubiaku-kun, eu sempre achei que Urashima-kun e Yadate-kun eram o pior kharma que uma professora podia ter, mas agora acho que estava enganada..._

_**David: **Agradeço os elogios, sensei!_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **Não se diz "agradecer OS elogios", o correto é "agradecer AOS elogios". _

_**David: **E ainda quer me ensinar a falar!_

_**Takashi: **Os reviews, gente, os reviews!_

_**Ken: **Certo, lá vai:_

_HIkariTenchi: _

_Acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas, não? O que achou de nossos novos rivais? _

_**David: **Na verdade eu acho que naõ é uma boa idéia você tirar conclusões agora sobre a gente, tem muita coisa ainda para ser revelada sobre nossas personalidades e coisas do tipo. Aguarde o próximo capítulo para mais detalhes!_

_**Ken: **Obrigado, Crap! Você acabou com a minha grande aparição... E também... Por que você tem dois sobrenomes?_

_**David: **Repete a pergunta no próximo capítulo que eu respondo! XD_

_**Ken: **¬¬''''''''''_

_**Toshihiro: **E o próximo..._

_littledark:_

_Você não é a única que vai sentir saudades dos WATB. Até o James adimitiu que ficou triste em encerrar o torneio - vai ver foi por isso que ele enrolou tanto pra acabar. Como ele mesmo disse, foi uma equipe que se desenvolveu mais nessa passagem da primeira ediçaõ num arquivo do word para a segunda edição na internet. Foi um trabalho e tanto._

_Espero que não tenha se afogado nas lágrimas! _

_Ainda é cedo pra desejar feliz natal, não? _

_**Hehashiro: **Cara chato..._

_**Toshihiro: **Por isso que somos irmãos..._

_**Hehashiro: **Achei que já tivesse dito que naõ tenho nenhuma relaçaõ com você além do ódio. _

_**Lily: **A minha ameaça está valendo ainda..._

_**Rumiko: **Antes que a próxima discussão comece..._

_Kaina H.Granger:_

_Ah, o James não é mau... Ele só é sádico! XD_

_E ele não se esqueceu das suas fics, pode esperar que depois desse fim de semana ele vai ler tudo..._

_**James: **licençinha que eu vou fazer um último aviso antes do encerramento onde todo mundo dá tchau, assina e aquela balaca toda..._

_O segundo capítulo está na metade, logo estará postado aqui. Como estou de férias, vou dedicar todas as minhas manhãs e talvez um pouco das tarde para a fic. Pretendo ter uma reserva de capítulos pronta para quando eu for para a praia no natal, assim eu posso postá-los de lá num daqueles internet cafés. _

_Esse domingo, porém, vai ser chatinho de fazer alguma coisa. De manhã tem a prova mais importante do ano do japonês: o teste de proeficiência (quem naõ sabe o que isso significa, vai olhar no dicionário que eu estou sem saco de explicar). Tá, naõ é realmente uma grande preocupação, fiz em torno de 330 pontos em 400 nos dois últimos simulados, passar não é dúvida. O ruim é ter que acordar às sete da manhã pra isso..._

_à tarde tem o aniversário do meu primo, já vi que naõ vou fazer mais nada o resto do dia. Vai ficar tudo pra segunda. Aproveitem essse capítulo, pretendo fazer um intervalo de mais ou menos cinco dias para cada postagem (assim eu acumulo os capítulos como estou planejando e a fic naõ fica interrompida nas minhas férias). _

_E agora as balacas do povão:_

_**Rumiko: **(milagre ele começar por mim): Tchau gente e até a próxima! _

_**Ken: **É, continuem lendo pra ver até onde eu posso ir com as minhas doideras!_

_**Takashi: **Eu sei pra onde ele vai: vai dar de cara no chão um dia desses, quando a bosta que ele tem na cabeça começar a fazer peso..._

_**Satsuki: **Bom divertimento!_

_**Toshihiro: **Continuem acompanhando o meu dramão parte II... T.T_

_**Hehashiro: **Vejam como ele será aniquilado..._

_**Lily: **Ai, eu mereço..._

_**David: **Riam bastante! Alegra o espírito e movimenta dezessete músculos faciais!_

_**Mário: **See you soon!_

_**Todo o povo: **Bye! \o/_

_PS: Por motivos óbvios o Yuy não disse nada dessa vez. _


	32. Homem Marcado

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

**O HOMEM MARCADO**

Dois de julho, quarta-feira. Estréia dos The Strongest.

Dessa vez não havia motivos para impedir o despertador selvagem de fazer sua estréia em solo africano. Mesmo estando já há mais de quatro meses convivendo com o objeto que de inanimado não tinha nada, os Taichi ainda eram pegos desprevenidos por seus chiados amplificados e passos sincronizados de robô. Pelo menos em uma coisa havia progresso: a mira dos travesseiros. Rumiko precisou jogar apenas o seu travesseiro e o de Satsuki para calar a galinha, quando antigamente toda a equipe precisava colaborar.

- Queria saber se um dia o bicho vai se calar só com uma travesseirada... – Resmungou Ken, indeciso se era uma boa idéia ou não sair da cama mesmo. Seus olhos cruzaram com o de Takashi e qualquer vestígio de sono desapareceu. Somente naquele momento os Taichi perceberam que Takashi nunca havia presenciado o terror de todas as manhãs, o barulho colossal da galinha robótica era novidade para ele. O garoto estava encolhido na cama, olhos arregalados, boca mordendo um canto do lençol. Estava estático, tremendo.

- Ah, o Takashi se cagou com a galinha! Hahahahahaha – Riu-se Ken, apontando para o amigo enquanto rolava da cama para o chão. Bateu a cabeça com relativa força e só por isso as risadas cessaram.

- Ken! Não fala assim! – Censurou Satsuki, indo acudir o companheirinho. – Está tudo bem, Takashi, eu sei que pode parecer mentira, mas o bicho não morde, pode ficar tranqüilo.

- Como vocês ainda não enlouqueceram com essa coisa? – Perguntou ele em resposta.

- Quem foi que te disse que somos normais? – Foi a resposta de Toshihiro. Ele estava se sentindo com excepcional bom humor naquela manhã, mas não sabia explicar o motivo. Tinha a sensação de que algo muito importante estava para acontecer. Torcia para que esse algo fosse a reconciliação com o irmão.

Satsuki e Takashi ficaram um pouco mais no quarto enquanto os outros saíam para o café. A garota queria saber exatamente até onde a mente de Takashi havia sido afetada pelo trauma da primeira despertada. A loira fez algumas perguntas sobre quem ele era, o que fazia ali, quanto era dois mais dois, quem eram seus pais, sua equipe, o nome do presidente dos Estados Unidos – cuja resposta foi "Bosta", mas Satsuki considerou certa mesmo assim – e qual o nome de sua fera-bit. Vendo que o prognóstico para o amigo era otimista, ela liberou o garoto para tomar café.

Na saída do quarto, encontraram Mário mirando a paisagem da janela do fim do corredor, próximo ao elevador. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que quase caiu pela janela com o susto de ouvir as vozes da dupla chamando-os.

- Ah... Ah... O que fazem aqui? Por que ainda não foram tomar café? – Foi o que conseguiu perguntar, um pouco nervoso.

- Nós é que perguntamos. Sua equipe já saiu faz tempo, eu ouvi os gritos do David. – Respondeu Takashi com um sorriso malicioso.

- Aquele cara às vezes grita demais...

- Pois eu acho ele uma pessoa muito interessante. – Comentou Satsuki, como se desafiasse Mário a dizer o contrário novamente.

- Ah, isso com certeza ele é, mas tem mais coisas por trás de David Crap do que você pode imaginar.

Mário não conhecia a curiosidade nata de Satsuki. Caso o fizesse, não teria feito uma afirmação tão vaga. A adrenalina no sangue da garota disparou ao descobrir que havia uma pessoa misteriosa – talvez tanto quanto Yuy – ao alcance de suas perguntas intermináveis. Com uma expressão de "me conte tudo ou sofra as conseqüências", Satsuki tentou persuadir Mário a contar o que havia de tão empolgante por trás do adolescente hiperativo, mas Mário sabia como resistir às insistentes investidas. Sua personalidade era calma e paciente demais para se deixar abalar por uma excitação de uma garota de onze anos.

- O próprio David é quem deve te dizer. Não acho certo ficar falando de alguém pelas costas. Não se preocupe, eu não acho que ele é uma pessoa que gostaria de guardar segredo disso. Você vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Satsuki foi embora um pouco mais irritada do que estava ao acordar. Takashi ainda ficou um tempo conversando com Mário. Queria saber porque ele havia ficado para trás.

- Lá em cima está muito cheio, eu não gosto de muito movimento. Nasci numa cidade bem pequena, na verdade uma aldeia, e lá não tinha esse movimento todo. Vim para a cidade grande pra estudar, quero um dia me tornar fotógrafo, para isso preciso entender de câmeras, tecnologia e essas coisas.

- Fotógrafo, é?

- É. Sou fascinado por isso desde que vi a primeira fotografia de meu pai. Eletinha ido até a cidade para comprar alguma coisa, acho que remédio para o meu irmão que estava doente, não lembro, e quando voltou tinha aquela foto. Não consegui esquecer. Aquele pedaço de papel fotográfico tinha imortalizado para sempre o rosto do meu pai como ele estava naquela época, há uns cinco anos atrás. Mesmo que ele envelhecesse, poderíamos lembrar para sempre daquele dia, daquele momento na sua vida. Com uma foto, posso permitir que as pessoas se lembrem dos momentos mais felizes de suas vidas e possam transmiti-los a gerações futuras. O poder de imortalizar as pessoas: é isso quero pra mim.

Takashi não sabia o que dizer depois desse discurso. Esteve sempre tão perto de fotografias e imagens de alta tecnologia que nunca havia notado que uma coisa tão simples pudesse ter tal significado.

- Você 'tá legal? – Perguntou o africano depois de alguns segundos sendo contemplado por um Takashi com olhar de peixe morto.

- Ah, sim, estou. – Takashi piscou algumas vezes antes de falar, como se esperasse fazer sumir o seu olhar hipnotizado.

- Quando o movimento lá de cima acalmar, eu vou tirar umas fotos da vista. O dia hoje está lindo. Preciso mostrar pra minha família esse lugar, meus irmãos vão adorar.

- Quantos irmãos você tem?

- Quatro, todos menores que eu. Hakkin tem doze anos, a Latifa fez dez faz pouco tempo, não pude ir no seu aniversário por causa do torneio. Uuken, o meu irmãozinho favorito, tem cinco e a Sharifa vai fazer dois.

- Nossa... Se eu tivesse tanto irmão assim, nem sei se ia conseguir gravar todos os nomes e idades...

- Bom, então você não gostaria de estar na pele do meu pai. Só na família paterna eu tenho nove tios e mais de vinte primos, acho que já chega na casa dos trinta, na verdade.

- Sem contar a sua mãe?

- Sem contar a minha mãe.

- E você ainda diz que veio de uma aldeia pequena?

Para Takashi aquele estava sendo o dia das surpresas. "Vivendo e aprendendo", como dizem. Ao despedir-se de Mário após mais alguns minutos de conversa, foi inevitável sentir-se superior aos seus colegas na escola de Hong Kong. Essa viagem com os Taichi, mais do que uma competição, por si só já era uma escola, e das melhores em que se pode matricular alguém.

- Será que é isso que chamam de "Escola da Vida"?

* * *

As aulas de Zanxam-sensei só começariam no dia seguinte. Para aproveitar o dia de descanso, os Taichi decidiram treinar durante a manhã na praia, longe da arena lotada do hotel. Takashi foi o único que ficou para trás. Havia prometido a Mário que o ajudaria com as fotos. Mesmo assim, acabou arranjando uma maneira de seguir seus amigos: persuadiu o futuro fotógrafo a ir à praia também para tirar fotos de lá. Foi uma manhã bem divertida.

O ônibus para o ginásio estava menos barulhento dessa vez, mas não porque os beybladers decidiram fazer menos barulho, e sim porque estavam em menor quantidade. Nem todas as equipes participantes quiseram assistir a luta dos The Strongest contra os Magic Bladers, da Argélia, agora que não era mais a abertura da competição. Muitos ficaram no hotel treinando.

A estratégia dos argelianos, como Mário acabou descobrindo assim que a luta começou, era muito parecida com a utilizada por Erik Fan contra Rumiko no Torneio de Classificação japonês. Porém o sul-africano não sabia dessa luta, muito menos sabia como derrotar a beyblade que brilhava intensamente e o cegava. Perdeu o primeiro round.

- Tudo bem, Mário... – Tentou consolar Lily com sua voz adocicada.

- Tudo bem nada! – Era Hehashiro. Estava furioso. – Você nem tentou reagir, Mário! É assim que espera ganhar o torneio? Se você ficar parado, nunca vai conseguir ganhar nada! Faltou empenho de sua parte. Precisamos ganhar a qualquer custo agora. Eu serei o próximo.

- Mas, Hehashiro... Nós tínhamos decidido que você não lutaria na estréia! – Lily novamente contestou o líder, que replicou, um pouco menos zangado do que estava há poucos instantes.

- Quando decidimos isso, achávamos que não sairíamos atrás no placar. Precisamos virar o jogo. Dane-se a estratégia, eu quero ganhar!

Assim sendo, Hehashiro foi quem se dirigiu à arena para o segundo confronto. Sua adversário era a líder dos Magic Beybladers, Françoise Jaques. Assim como sua beyblade, seu rosto também parecia brilhar. Cada célula da epiderme da garota parecia conter uma substância à base de gliter, não era uma ilusão de óptica. Como se não bastasse, o vestido cumprido da garota era coberto de lantejoulas roxas e azuis que refletiam a luz dos holofotes.

- Se seu objetivo era chamar atenção, uma melancia pendurada no pescoço já bastava... – Provocou o líder da equipe da casa. Françoise não ficou nada contente.

- E você devia pentear os cabelos com mais freqüência. Não vou me surpreender se um dia caírem todos os fios por falta de cuidado.

Provocações à parte, estava na hora de lutar. O juiz deu a ordem de "Go Shoot" e as beyblades dos líderes logo caíram na arena. Tão logo sentiu o chão abaixo de si, a beyblade da argeliana começou a emitir um brilho ainda mais intenso do que o da beyblade de seu companheiro. Os olhos de Hehashiro arderam quase instantaneametee sua beyblade, de cor azul marinho, começou a se desorientar.

- A luta acabou. Au revoir, meu caro! – Era Françoise sentindo-se a rainha da cocada preta por estar em vantagem. Isso irritou ainda mais Hehashiro, que abandonou qualquer estratégia de economia de forças e evocou sua fera-bit, uma piranha gigante chamada Kufe.

- Vamos ver quem vai rir por último. Kufe, nosso novo ataque: Surf!

Um tsunami se formou no meio da arena, atingindo em cheio beyblade e lutadora. O segundo round havia terminado e uma certa garota líder da equipe da Argélia precisava urgentemente de uma toalha e um vestido novo. Kufe não ficou muito mais tempo girando após esse ataque. Como era novo, precisava ainda de alguns ajustes, como a quantidade de energia gasta. Por enquanto, esse ataque podia ser uma faca de dois gumes.

Lily faria a última luta. Estava tranqüila ao subir os degraus para a arena. Já havia montado uma estratégia para vencer ao ver as lutas de seus companheiros. Enquanto aguardava a ordem do juiz, tentou guardar na memória cada detalha da posição que o adversário, Mark Iindhuu, assumia ao se preparar. Isso seria fundamental para seu plano. Em questão de segundos, calculou o lugar exato onde a beyblade cairia na arena e começaria a brilhar.

Go Shoot!

- E os vencedores são os The Strongest, da África do Sul!

A torcida foi ao delírio com a vitória dos donos da casa. O terceiro round havia sido o mais rápido até o momento, nem mesmo as táticas violentas da equipe egípcia foram tão eficazes. Com os cálculos precisos do movimento da beyblade adversária, Lily foi capaz – com a ajuda de sua fera-bit guaxinim chamada Roufe – de mandar a adversária para um passeio pela estratosfera no primeiro contato.

Os The Strongest voltaram para o hotel com a data da próxima luta já marcada: quatorze de julho, uma segunda-feira. A estréia dos Taichi estava prevista para a próxima segunda-feira, dia sete. Tempo para treinar era o que não faltava.

* * *

Quinta-feira, três de julho. Início da tortura em sala de aula.

Os Taichi já haviam alertado os The Strongest sobre o temperamento da nova professora. Mário foi o primeiro a se mostrar hesitante a entrar na sala de aula/ quarto de hotel improvisado, como se esperasse que um crocodilo saísse dali pronto para lhe abocanhar de uma só vez. Lily estava ansiosa, gostava muito de estudar e em geral se entendia perfeitamente bem com os professores. Os orientais logo passaram a chamá-la de Satsuki II, já que parecia ser uma versão morena e mais velha da loira que eles tanto invejavam naquele ambiente. Hehashiro não se deu ao trabalho de comentar ou demonstrar alguma emoção após o discurso dos Taichi, estava demasiado ocupado mantendo um olhar de ódio em direção ao Urameshi menor. David, ao contrário...

- Ah, vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água! Aposto que ela nem é tudo isso! Onde já se viu um sargento dando aulas? Vocês vão ver como eu vou dobrar aquela mulher antes do fim da primeira semana!

- Então está apostado, Dubiaku-kun! – Era a professora que surgia na sala. Vestia-se como de costume com o blazer negro e o coque apertado por cima da cabeça. Em suas mãos segurava a maior pilha de folhas que seus antigos alunos já haviam visto. – E, caso você falhe, terá de ser meu auxiliar por toda a semana seguinte.

À princípio, David ficou mudo e sem expressão visível, mas não demorou para sorrir de orelha a orelha e mostrar uma confiança inabalável:

- Certo, e se eu ganhar nós podemos ficar de folga por uma semana!

- Fechado.

Professora e aluno apertaram as mãos num certo clima de guerra influenciado pelo ar de sargento da própria mestra.

* * *

- Sem mais delongas, quero começar a minha aula. Fazendo a conversão das séries dos The Strongest para os moldes japoneses, os quatro estão no segundo ano do Kookoo. Estou ansiosa para dar aulas nesse nível, sempre foi meu objetivo como professora. Não será necessário fazer a chamada, seu que apenas Yuy-kun não está presente, lamentavelmente.

- O que faremos hoje, querida mestra? – Perguntou David com uma voz infantil muito fingida.

- Estava pensando em ser boazinha com vocês e passar apenas exercícios leves para saber a que nível seus conhecimentos chegavam, mas essa gracinha fez com que eu mudasse de idéia.

O olhar dos cinco Taichi se voltaram para o garoto. Três deles eram de reprovação, mas Takashi e Ken não perderam a oportunidade de rir muito do acontecimento. Normalmente eram eles que faziam a professora passar exercícios extras.

- E acho que os The Strongest não serão os únicos a fazer atividades a mais. Agradeçam a Urashima-kun e Yadate-kun, Taichi. Por causa deles, a lição de casa vai ocupar vocês pelo resto do dia.

David, Ken e Takashi tiveram que ser liberados alguns minutos mais cedo para evitar que fossem linchados pelos colegas raivosos.

* * *

O almoço estava anormalmente silencioso nas mesas das duas equipes. O trio de baderneiros havia escolhido um lugar bem afastado para cear, ainda com medo das retaliações. Enquanto comiam e vigiavam cada movimento de seus companheiros com o rabo o olho, discutiam a primeira aula daquele torneio:

- Putz, Zanxam-sensei está cada vez pior... – Começou Ken. – Estou com saudades da professora que eu conheci no Torneio Asiático.

- Lição de casa extra por causa de uma risada? – Exclamou Takashi, com as dez folhas de exercícios de geografia que tinha que terminar até o fim da tarde. – Caras, me internem num colégio interno que eu acho que terei mais folga!

- A professora é uma mala! Quem foi o louco que escolheu ela pra nos ensinar? Deve ser no mínimo tão caduco quanto ela...

- "Uwasa wo sureba kage", ou "Falando no diabo aparece o rabo". Nunca ouviu falar nesses provérbios, Dubiaku-kun?

- Definitivamente professora, você hoje está decidida a ferrar com a minha vida mais do que ela por si só já é ferrada...

De fato, Zanxam-sensei escolhera o momento mais oportuno para checar como estavam se comportando seus alunos baderneiros favoritos: o momento da fala de David. O ditado ao qual fazia alusão cabia perfeitamente na situação. Os ouvidos do trio ficaram um pouco mais doloridos depois do sermão, mas pelo menos a carga de dever extra não havia aumentado.

* * *

Aproveitando-se de um momento em que Hehashiro não estava presente, os outros The Strongest bateram no quarto dos Taichi. Como amigos do chinês, sentiam que era seu dever fazer alguma coisa para acabar com a briga de família.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito... – Disse Toshihiro após ouvir o plano dos The Strongest. – Vocês vão amansar a fera com ajuda na lição de casa e me avisar quando é seguro tentar uma aproximação?

- Isso. Na hora combinada, eu sairei para "buscar uma água no bar". – Confirmou Lily. – Essa é a deixa. Tente não irritá-lo, nem responder às provocações. Fique na sua e tente fazer com que ele ao menos te diga porquê sente tanta raiva. Aí você pode tentar achar uma solução para a crise de vocês. – A garota piscou um olho animada e fez sinal de positivo com a mão.

- Se as coisas falharem, eu e o Mário estaremos por perto. É só dar um grito que a gente dá um jeito na fera. – Completou David, sob o olhar de censura da companheira.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar...

Algumas horas mais tarde, Lily e Hehashiro encontravam-se sozinhos no quarto estudando as matérias que o garoto tinha dificuldade. Esse atoera de certa forma rotina entre os dois, já que Lily fora a responsável por ensinar ao garoto anos de matéria que ele perdera por conta da fuga.

- Ah, Hehashiro... A água do frigobar acabou... eu vou lá em baixo pegar mais. Me espera?

- Claro, Lily. Vou tentar fazer os próximos exercícios sozinho.

A garota saiu silenciosamente do quarto, tentando não ir muito rápido e demonstrar ansiedade, nem muito devagar e parecer uma idiota. Fez sinal para Toshihiro e foi se juntar a David, Mário e os outros Taichi no quarto ao lado.

Toshihiro demorou um pouco a entrar. Não queria admitir, mas estava com medo do irmão. Ele o chamou com um sussurro quase inaudível, revelando a hesitação de sua alma.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Hehashiro secamente, ainda com o olhar vidrado nos problemas do papel.

- Eu queria conversar. – Respondeu Toshihiro, aos poucos sentindo a coragem retornar ao seu lugar de origem – Querendo ou não, eu sou seu irmão. Estou preocupado com você.

- Sei, sei. – Respondeu o mais velho, quase ignorando o que o outro estava falando – Tudo bem. Vamos conversar, se é isso que quer.

Os Taichi e The Strongest mantinham todos os ouvidos colados na parede na esperança de ouvir algum fragmento da conversa.

- O papai e a mamãe ficaram muito felizes por você estar bem. Eles achavam que você tinha morrido... – Começou Toshihiro, tentando dar um bom início à conversa.

- É, os pais sempre têm essa paranóia. Sempre acham que os filhos não vão conseguir se virar sem eles. – A voz de Hehashiro continuava seca e gelada, ele não encarava o irmão.

- É... – Toshihiro rezava internamente para que ele não tentasse trucidá-lo. Estava começando a suar. Hehashiro percebeu que tinha o controle da situação, logo tratou de mandar na conversa:

- O que você ficou fazendo nesses anos? Ainda continua grudado no Len e gostando da Jun?

- Bem... – Toshihiro foi pego de surpresa por essas perguntas. Mal se lembrava que um dia fora apaixonado pela ex-colega de equipe – Eu não gosto mais da Jun. Aquilo era só uma daquelas paixões passageiras da infância. Quem gosta dela de verdade é o Len. Começaram a namorar a pouco, logo que o Torneio Asiático acabou, mas eu duvido que tenham ido além do abraço até hoje...

- Eles sempre foram tímidos. – Comentou Hehashiro, com a voz vaga de quem está se lembrando do passado com certa nostalgia.

- Eu e ele estivemos brigados. – Toshihiro continuou, olhando nos olhos de seu irmão, na esperança que ele entendesse o que ele queria dizer. Hehashiro sem querer havia desgrudado os olhos dos problemas e fora apanhado de surpresa pelo olhar cheio de significado do irmão – Eu saí de casa em janeiro sem avisá-lo para ir ao Japão participar do torneio de classificação e entrar para os Taichi. Daitenji-san havia combinado tudo comigo desde o ano passado. Ele achou que eu estava traindo o pessoal e ficou com raiva de mim. Foi horrível ter que passar por tudo aquilo, o Len é o meu melhor amigo. Mas na final nós fizemos as pazes depois de explicar os mal-entendidos. Estamos bem agora.

- Sorte sua. – Por mais que quisesse, Hehashiro não conseguia tirar os olhos do irmão, havia alguma coisa nele que o prendia. Toshihiro aos poucos foi ficando mais confiante, o controle da conversa estava lentamente mudando de lado. Sua vez de fazer as perguntas:

- E você, o que ficou fazendo? Como fez pra chegar na África sem um tostão furado?

- É que, na verdade, eu não estava sem um tostão furado, não sou nenhum idiota. Provavelmente Yan Urameshi não percebeu a carteira pelada com o desespero que deve ter sentido. – Lembrar daqueles acontecimentos passados tornou a voz de Hehashiro novamente assustadora e ele desviou o olhar para os próprios joelhos. Podia até negar, mas estava à espera de uma oportunidade como esta para plantar a semente da culpa no irmão. Faria com que ele sofresse um pouco antes de ser aniquilado, tudo seria mais divertido dessa maneira.

- Ninguém nunca reparou em nada que eu saiba...

- Com esse dinheiro, eu comprei uma passagem de ônibus para Lhasa, aquela cidade que fica uns duzentos quilômetros ao norte de Xigaze. O que sobrou, guardei para a comida. De Lhasa, fui de carona até Chegdou. Foi uma viagem longa, já devia estar fazendo treze anos quando cheguei lá. Não era um lugar muito perto.

- Dois meses de estrada...

- Mas eu não fiquei muito tempo por lá. Queria sair da China para que ninguém me obrigasse a voltar pra casa. Uma semana depois, embarquei de clandestino num trem que se dirigia para o norte, rumo à fronteira e desci em Sian. Peguei outro trem clandestinamente até Taiyuan. Acabei passando perto da Grande Muralha, e lá acabei chamando a atenção de uma turista portuguesa chamada Maria alguma coisa. Ela me levou para conhecer a muralha, acho até que ainda tenho as fotos que tiramos.

Toshihiro estava muito perto de soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Como o irmão podia ser tão bem sucedido em sua fuga? Era muita sorte para uma criança daquela idade. A narrativa épica de Hehashiro continuou:

- Nós dois seguimos até Tientsin, no litoral, minha porta para a liberdade total. Acabei me perdendo da Maria na confusão, mas usei das minhas novas habilidades de infiltração para pegar um navio. Não fui muito criterioso. O primeiro que tinha alguma brecha pra mim, entrei. Não me preocupei em saber para onde ele ia, qualquer lugar que não fosse a China estava bom. Fiquei escondido no porão por algum tempo, até ser achado por um dos auxiliares de cozinha. Convenci ele a não me dedurar e passei a ganhar comida de graça todos os dias. Ficamos nessa rotina até fevereiro do ano seguinte, quando atracamos na Indonésia. Meu mais novo amigo me deu algum dinheiro, que eu usei para comprar uma passagem de terceira classe para a África. Passamos pelo Sri Lanka, Índia, Omã, Somália e Moçambique antes de atracar aqui na Cidade do Cabo. Achei que finalmente estava longe o suficiente para tentar me fixar em algum lugar. A fase da fuga tinha terminado.

Toshihiro estava se roendo de vontade de fazer um comentário relativo à sorte do irmão em sua jornada, mas tinha o pressentimento de que as coisas estavam prestes a mudar de rumo e ficou calado. Ainda lembrava das cenas de seu pesadelo e elas por enquanto não se encaixavam na história que ele contava.

- Já era maio de novo. A fuga estava durando um ano, ano de uma sorte que estava prestes a se esgotar. Depois dessa viagem, estava totalmente sem grana nem para comer. Passei dias sem comer pedindo carona na estrada para qualquer lugar. Nem eu sabia porque estava fazendo isso, mas sentia que não seria possível viver nessa cidade.

Hehashiro olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para o irmão. A cada palavra sua voz se tornava mais amarga.

- Até tive um pouco de sorte. A maioria das pessoas que viajava ficava curiosa em ver um garoto asiático pedindo carona todo sujo e esfarrapado daquele jeito. Muitos até me deram algumas roupas novas e eu andei por todo esse país, acho. Minha última parada foi em Pretória, capital administrativa daqui.

- Capital administrativa? – A pergunta saiu sem que Toshihiro tivesse essa intenção, mas ele nunca havia ouvido falar de um país com mais de uma capital.

- É sim, a África do Sul tem três capitais: Pretória, a cede administrativa; Cidade do Cabo, a legislativa e Bloemfontein, a judiciária. Fora as onze línguas oficiais...

- Onze línguas? – os olhos de Toshihiro atingiram um tamanho que era difícil distinguir de um pires. Hehashiro não se conteve, teve que encarar essa expressão exagerada do garoto à sua frente.

- Pois é, são onze, mas duvido que todos falem todos. Acho que é assim porque são vários povos diferentes dentro de um mesmo território. Eu não sei citar todas as línguas, mas sei que entre elas estão o inglês, o africâner e o zulu.

- Como todos se entendem? – Perguntou o irmão mais novo, que não conseguia imaginar um país onde as pessoas não falavam o mesmo idioma.

- Sei lá. Acho que do mesmo jeito que vocês se entenderam com os WATB falando inglês de quinta...

- Ou seja, é um mistério. – Toshihiro deu de ombros, divertido. A narração continuou. Estavam se aproximando do fim da epopéia finalmente.

- Eu já estava há quase dois anos fora de casa, até pra mim às vezes era impossível acreditar. Apesar da minha sorte estar diminuindo, não havia me abandonado até então. Até então. Não conseguia mais sair de Pretória e as coisas estavam apertando. Não tinha como conseguir dinheiro, tinha quatorze anos de idade, só tinha estudado na China e até a sexta série e não falava quase nada nem de inglês, nem de africâner, nem de nada.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Toshihiro. Ou estava muito enganado, ou finalmente passaria a entender o que vira em seu pesadelo.

- Dois meses se passaram sem que eu tivesse uma refeição descente. Me alimentava dos restos de lixo e animais mortos que encontrava por aí, qualquer coisa servia. Não demorou pra que eu ficasse doente, mas o sistema de saúde daqui não é dos melhores, principalmente quando se é um menino de rua incomunicável. No primeiro hospital que eu fui, vi várias pessoas esperando por atendimento deitadas no chão, algumas deviam até já estar mortas. Não sei quando vou esquecer essas cenas, mas depois disso não me atrevi a entrar mais em um desses prédios.

Hehashiro estava decidido a fazer Toshihiro perceber a sua parcela de culpa nessa situação toda. Tornaria tudo o mais dramático possível para sensibilizá-lo e enfraquecê-lo.

- A dor e o mal-estar eram tão fortes que por mais de uma vez achei que fosse morrer ali, sem ter cumprido meus objetivos. Continuava comendo o que encontrava de podre por aí, há muito que não via um chuveiro ou vestia roupas limpas. Estava cada vez mais fraco, mais perdido. Se não tivesse prometido a mim mesmo que cumpriria meus objetivos a qualquer custo, teria mesmo me entregado.

Agora era Toshihiro que não queria encarar o irmão e Hehashiro que atirava dardos envenenados com seu olhar.

- A promessa que tinha feito era que eu daria a volta por cima. Provaria aos Urameshi que não precisava da compaixão deles para me tornar alguém longe daquele fim de mundo que era Xigaze. Queria mostrar para eles o tamanho dos passos que podia dar com as minhas pernas, não ia, nem podia, me entregar até que isso fosse feito. Havia mudado bastante, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Não estava crescendo como deveria por causa da má alimentação, mas a regra não se aplicava ao meu cabelo, uma selva capilar que crescia no meio da escassez de outros recursos. Minha mente também amadureceu com as privações, aprendi a valorizar muitas coisas que muitos desprezam por estarem sempre ao alcance de um estalar de dedos ou apertar de um botão.

"_Hehashiro... Ainda não entendo o por quê de sua fuga..."_

- Um dia, enquanto vagava a procura de um lugar para passar a noite, vi uns garotos no beco jogando beyblade. Lembrei que ainda tinha na minha mochila aquela beyblade que Urameshi-san tinha me dado, a mesma beyblade azul marinho trincada que um dia desprezei. Era a hora de mudar meu destino. Desafiei os garotos e, como prêmio pela minha vitória, tomei suas beyblades. Depois de vendê-las, finalmente pude comer algo melhor que ratos.

A boca de Toshihiro se abriu, sinalizando aquilo que ele não conseguia colocar em palavras. Era um final inusitado para uma aventura daquelas. Quem diria que o beyblade podia salvar a vida de alguém...

- Foi o beyblade que me salvou. Continuei desafiando outros garotos e vendendo as beyblades que ganhava até Lily aparecer na minha vida. Ela passava todos os dias pelo lugar que eu vendia as beyblades no caminho para a escola. Me contou certa vez que estava muito curiosa com relação a mim e perguntou se eu não queria ir para a sua casa. Não fui idiota de recusar. Contei a minha história. Disse que a minha família não ligava para mim, que me maltratavam e por isso decidi fugir. Não menti para eles, achei que não era necessário.

- Mas você não...

- Calado, pirralho! Eu não menti. Tudo que disse é a mais pura verdade. E depois disso, a Lily e o pai dela, Jack Brum, me convidaram para morar com eles. Me deram roupas novas, me levaram pra cortar o cabelo, saíram para jantar comigo. Até conseguimos um documento de adoção. Quando tudo ficou acertado, pude comemorar o natal com a minha nova e verdadeira família. Lily me ensinou naqueles poucos meses tudo que eu havia perdido em todos os anos que fiquei sem estudar. Ano passado estávamos juntos na mesma classe. Como ela também jogava beyblade, fomos para Joahnesburgo disputar o Torneio de Classificação, onde conhecemos o David e o Mário e formamos a equipe.

- Fico feliz que todo tenha acabado bem...

- Ainda não acabou, Toshihiro. Está apenas começando. Há um motivo pelo qual eu lhe contei tudo isso: para que você tenha consciência do mal que já me causou. Os maus tratos a que me referia eram as vezes que aquele casal esquecia de mim para ficar com você, só com você. Era só o Toshihiro que importava, o mais velho deles já sabia se cuidar, não precisava de nenhuma atenção. Quanto mais você crescia, mais eles me jogavam para escanteio, me esqueciam. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer para chamar a atenção deles, podia trazer a lua numa bicicleta que eles ainda iam achar o seu sorriso babaca mais importante. Se você não tivesse nascido, não precisaria ter passado por nada daquilo. E é por isso que eu te odeio tanto, e vou continuar te odiando até o fim dos meus dias, ou quem sabe dos seus. Até lá, não há mais a necessidade de conversarmos. Avise a Lily e os outros no seu quarto que a conversa terminou, eles podem parar com essa farsa ridícula.

Como Hehashiro previu, Toshihiro ficou sentindo-se o último dos homens pelo resto do dia. Expulsou os amigos do quarto ao entrar, queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Era um homem marcado: tinha o dom de prejudicar os outros mesmo sem perceber, sem querer. Gostava muito do irmão, apesar de tudo. Queria poder dizer a ele que não tinha culpa, que não sabia de nada, mas isso estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil, principalmente à medida que as palavras de Hehashiro penetravam em seu cérebro. Ele passou a aceitá-las como verdade, era realmente o culpado por tudo aquilo. Era um mau-agouro para os outros, sinônimo de má sorte e infelicidade. Chegou por um momento a cogitar o afastamento dos Taichi, voltar para Xigaze e evitar que os novos colegas também sofressem por sua causa no futuro, mas ele agora, querendo ou não, estava assumindo o posto de líder, não podia cometer pela segunda vez o erro de abandonar sem mais nem menos seus companheiros, isso sim seria imperdoável.

O jeito era continuar no barco e encarar o desafio de frente.

* * *

Sexta-feira, quatro de julho.

Zanxam-sensei decidiu fazer naquele dia uma aula diferente. A atual localização dos beybladers era propensa para dar-lhes uma aula multidisciplinar envolvendo todos os alunos de todas as séries. Pode-se dizer que a mestra estava de bom humor e bem disposta antes de entrar na sala, a aula tinha tudo para ser inesquecível, mas, não pela primeira vez, seus alunos estragaram o presente antes mesmo dele ser aberto.

David, Ken, Takashi e Rumiko estavam se divertindo fazendo guerra de bolinhas de papel amassadas, sujando toda a sala e fazendo muita bagunça no meio do "campo de batalha". Mário discretamente tentava focalizar com sua câmera portátil os momentos em que o quarteto expressava maior felicidade ou levava uma bolinha no meio da cara. Satsuki e Lily eram as únicas com olhar de reprovação, mas reconheciam que estavam em minoria na situação. Hehashiro e Toshihiro nem sequer sabiam do que estava acontecendo na sala, ambos estavam viajando por seus pensamentos, conseqüência da conversa do dia anterior.

- CHEGA DESSA BAGUNÇA! – Gritou Zanxam-sensei antes de ter uma bolinha enfiada por sua boca aberta. O autor do disparo, David, foi clamado pelos demais como o vencedor da guerra e erguido no ar. Como era extremamente leve – mais até que Ken – ele quase voava na cama de gato. Somente ameaçando dar mais dever de casa extra a professora conseguiu fazer com que seus alunos se sentassem.

- Agora o xixi vai começar pra valer...

Ken não sabia o quão certo estava.

- Como sempre, vocês conseguiram estragar um dia que prometia ser maravilhoso, tanto para mim quanto para vocês. Desde que chegamos nessa cidade, tenho planejado uma aula especial com integração de todas as turmas. Essa aula era para ser hoje, eu estava de muito bom humor ao acordar. Mas não, com vocês nada pode dar certo, não é? Precisavam me recepcionar com uma guerra de bolinhas de papel para ficarem felizes. Francamente, Taichi, o nível de vocês só vem caindo desde o início do campeonato mundial. Ao invés de absorver as coisas boas de cada lugar, só há espaço para aquilo que não servirá para nada. Vocês saíram do Japão como pessoas civilizadas, com comportamento aceitável nas normas sociais, e não são necessários cinco meses para torná-los selvagens...

- Mas sensei...

- Sem "mas", Kinomoto-chan. Eu estou muito decepcionada com você também. Será que só porque o Yuy-kun não está aqui você não é capaz de tentar fazer alguma coisa para acalmar as feras, como costumava fazer antes? Achei que você fosse um pouco mais séria...

Se antes "a ficha não havia caído" para os Taichi quanto à gravidade do sermão, agora eles tinham plena consciência de que estavam enrascados. Zanxam-sensei estava ralhando com sua aluna favorita, a Garota Modelo? Eles não sairiam vivos daquela sala de aula, ou pelo menos não com os ouvidos ilesos.

O sermão continuou até o ponteiro grande do relógio dar uma volta completa e mais um pouco. Os Taichi não imaginavam que a professora tinha tanta coisa a dizer só por causa de uma guerrinha inocente. Sim, talvez os Taichi estivessem ficando um pouco mais "selvagens" como ela mesma havia definido, mas talvez o problema estivesse nos moldes japoneses de ensino, rigorosos demais e muito exigentes de crianças que têm outras preocupações também e não podem viver como robôs. Explicar isso para a professora, porém, era um pouco complicado.

A aula continuou normalmente depois que a professora disse tudo que precisava. Sua aula sobre doenças, epidemias, e outros problemas do novo mundo construído pelo homem só teve um imprevisto: o fato de que David sabia muito mais sobre essas coisas do que ela própria podia ensinar.

- A aula de hoje eu quero que funcione como uma espécie de debate em que cada um fale um pouco do que sabe ou tente pelo menos absorver alguma coisa do que foi dito aqui. Na primeira brincadeira sem graça, eu encerro esse novo formato mais dinâmico e mando vocês copiarem tudo que o livro diz a respeito e depois fazer um resumo para me entregar. Agora que estamos todos de acordo – ela ignorou os protestos mudos de Ken e Takashi quanto à ameaça de encerrar a aula com uma brincadeira – vamos começar. O primeiro tema que eu quero pôr em discussão é uma doença que vem crescendo num ritmo descontrolado, principalmente aqui na África. Alguém por favor comece o debate sobre AIDS.

Satsuki ergueu a mão. Ken e Takashi já se preparavam para mais um discurso do tipo "saído de um livro sem tirar nem pôr" quando a mão de David no ar deu-lhes uma nova esperança.

- Dubiaku-kun, você sabe alguma coisa? – Perguntou a professora, com certo cinismo na voz. Ela conhecia os "problemas" de David, estava curiosa, no entanto, para saber até onde ele poderia chegar falando deles.

- Acho que já sabe a resposta, sensei, mas eu não quero ter que passar o resto da aula olhando de um livro pra uma folha de papel, então não vou fazer piadinhas dessa vez.

Os The Strongest também estavam curiosos, não tiravam os olhos do companheiro. Sabiam que David não se importaria em falar para os outros, mas ter que fazer isso numa sala de aula no meio de um debate era um pouco inusitado.

- Bom, é o seguinte: A AIDS é uma doença causada por um vírus chamado HIV. Às vezes acontece de uma pessoa estar contaminada pelo vírus, mas não apresentar sintomas da doença. São os caras sortudos. Ela surgiu nos anos oitenta e tinha o estigma de ser uma doença de homossexuais e drogados, só eles tinham a tal doença. Ela é transmitida pelo sangue ou pelo sêmen, pra simplificar as coisas, daí criaram a camisinha pra fazer uma prevenção e aquela coisa toda. Mas no começo ninguém dava muita bola pra isso, afinal as pessoas "de bem" estavam longe de serem contaminadas. Até começarem a surgir casos de pessoas heterossexuais doentes. A epidemia cresceu tanto que dezenas de milhões de pessoas devem estar contaminadas agora, eu incluso nas estatísticas.

David tinha a sombra de um sorriso no rosto ao observar a cara de espanto dos Taichi. Ele não tinha vergonha de admitir que estava doente, não tinha medo do preconceito nos outros nem nada desse tipo. Mas uma coisa que sempre o divertia era observar a reação das pessoas ao ouvirem seu relato. Nunca ninguém sequer havia desconfiado sem que ele falasse sobre isso, todos eles faziam as caras mais absurdas de espanto, a sua própria equipe estava incluída nesse grupo.

- Mas como você... – Era o começo da pergunta de Satsuki, que permanecia metade entalada em sua garganta por causa da surpresa.

- Não, eu não uso drogas ilícitas e ainda sou virgem. – Até a professora riu. Não seria com essa piada que o debate seria encerrado – O que acontece é que eu tenho hemofilia, aí quando eu precisei fazer uma transfusão de sangue há uns anos atrás, acabei recebendo sangue contaminado, já que o controle de qualidade do banco de sangue na época não era lá essas coisas. Aliás, _ainda_ não é lá essas coisas...

- Hemofilia? – Perguntou Takashi, sem entender. – O que é isso?

- Outra doença chata. – Respondeu David. – Só que a diferença é que ela eu tenho desde que nasci, é hereditária. Tá, a AIDS também é, se os pais tem, mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Hemofilia é uma doença do sangue. – David calou-se um pouco, como se estivesse tendo outras idéia _daquelas. – _Sensei, posso dar uma aula de biologia pros seus alunos agora? Explicar para leigos da segunda série sobre hemofilia vai ser meio complicado...

Zanxam-sensei sorriu internamente. No fundo, era isso que ela queria que acontecesse na aula do dia. Apesar de toda a confusão, seu objetivo estava cumprido. Não podia passar a imagem de satisfeita, claro, ainda mais depois de tudo que eles haviam aprontado, mas era assim que se sentia.

- Tudo bem, Dubiaku-kun, você é o professor.

David se levantou e foi até a mesa de sua nova sensei, parando em frente a ela e fazendo pose de gente que acha que sabe mais do que todo mundo: o nariz empinado e ar acumulado nas bochechas, além do olhar nojento de "sintam minha superioridade, seres insignificantes", até Zanxam-sensei teria dificuldades para segurar o riso se estivesse de frente para ele.

- É o seguinte... O sangue é composto de duas partes: o plasma, a parte líquida que tem água e nutrientes, e os elementos figurados, ou a parte mais sólida. Se você deixa o sangue num tubo de ensaio por muito tempo, vai ver que fica uma parte vermelha embaixo e uma coisa clara em cima. A parte clara é o plasma. Entre os elementos figurados encontram-se as plaquetas, ou trombócitos; os leucócitos, ou glóbulos brancos, e as hemácias, também chamadas de glóbulos vermelhos. Para resumir, as hemácias são as que possuem a cor vermelha que caracteriza o sangue dos mamíferos e são responsáveis pelo transporte de oxigênio e gás carbônico no organismo. Só que agora elas não interessam muito. Pra explicar o que acontece na AIDS e na hemofilia a gente só precisa conhecer os outros dois.

"_Até que ele tem jeito de professor. Acho que posso relaxar por enquanto..."_

- As plaquetas são na verdade fragmentos de megacarióticos. Eu não tô com saco de explicar o que é isso, depois alguém vai lá e procura isso num livro. O normal é ter entre duzentas e trezentas mil dessas por milímetro cúbico de sangue, elas agem na hora da cicatrização de um ferimento quando a gente se corta, faz uma cirurgia e coisas do tipo. Quando a pele se rompe, elas se rompem também e liberam uma substância chamada tromboplastina – por isso que elas também recebem o nome de trombócitos -, uma substância que vai servir de pivô na transformação de uma outra substância que vai reagir com outra substância e formar uma rede impedindo que mais sangue passe pelo local cortado, aí estando a coagulação.

- Putz, que viagem... – Era Takashi, tentando formar um mapa em sua mente do que havia acabado de ser dito.

- Não entendeu, é? Então vamos de novo, agora com os nomes das coisas pra ver se fica mais fácil. A tromboplastina é a substância que transforma protrombina em trombina. A trombina, junto com alguns elementos presentes no plasma sanguíneo, age transformando uma substância chamada fibrinogênio em fibrina, que parece um monte de fibras esticadas e vai formar uma rede impedindo a passagem de sangue na lesão. Se você quer uma explicação mais completa, vai olhar no livro que eu não sou enciclopédia!

- Acho que isso é o suficiente...

- Menos mal... Aí o problema na hemofilia é que, dependendo do tipo da doença, falta um fator sanguíneo que produz a tromboplastina, aí o troço não fica direto. Resultado: na hora de formar a trombina dá problema. O meu caso é hemofilia do tipo A, que falta o fator VIII. Eu sou sortudo de não ter graves problemas quanto a isso, meu caso não é dos mais severos...

- Mas aí... se não forma a tal daquela coisa que cicatriza, isso quer dizer que qualquer corte pode te matar se não parar de sangrar? – Perguntou Rumiko. Todos ficaram impressionados com o pouco tempo que a garota demorou para formar um raciocínio tão complexo para seus padrões normais.

- Ah, não é assim também. Não é qualquer corte que vai me matar. Esses aí cicatrizam sim, só que demora mais tempo e tem que ficar fazendo pressão constante no negócio. O problema mesmo é quando a hemorragia é interna, tipo nos músculos e ligamentos, isso sim pode causar um dano sério se não for tratado a tempo. O tratamento da doença varia de pessoa para pessoa, de acordo com a intensidade. No meu caso, eu só preciso de uma injeção uma vez por semana de trombina. Eu não tenho total deficiência de fator VIII como alguns azarados por aí, mas está num nível abaixo do normal. O dia que eu precisei da transfusão foi por causa de uma queda de uma árvore. O hematoma ficou muito grande e eu tive que ir pro hospital e tudo mais. Fiquei com mais medo do médico do que da agulha pra falar a verdade...

Risos de todos os lados.

- Estão rindo de quê, seus palhaços! Vocês também ficariam com medo se se deparassem com um cara de buldogue velho e olhos vermelhos te dizendo que não ia doer nada, que ia ser rapidinho e tudo mais com uma voz igual a daqueles vilões dos desenhos animados!

"_Pelo menos não era a sensei que estava ali..." - _Escreveu Ken em um papel para Takashi. As risadas da dupla não foram percebidas em meios a tantas outras provocadas por David e sua imitação do doutor que o atendeu.

- Vocês não fazem idéia de como uma criança de dez anos pode ficar traumatizada com uma cara daquelas...

- E quanto aos glóbulos brancos? – Satsuki ergueu a mão para perguntar. Estava gostando do novo "professor", mas agora as bobagens estavam ultrapassando a matéria interessante e ela precisava fazer as coisas voltarem ao seu eixo.

- Oh, sim... Quase esqueci. Os leucócitos são divididos emcinco tipos: os acidófilos, neutrófilos e basófilos, que tem uns grãozinhos pela superfície, e os monofilos e linfócitos, sem esses grãozinhos. – Decorar esses nomes não é brincadeira... – Os cinco tipos são os que organizam a defesa do organismo contra invasores, doenças e essas coisas todas. São como os soldados na linha de frente de uma batalha, sempre que há um invasor, eles estão lá. Isso na maioria das vezes é _muito _bem vindo, mas tem vezes, como no caso dos transplantes, que era melhor eles não estarem por ali... E é neles que o HIV age.

- Deixa eu adivinhar: ele destrói tudo que vê! – Chutou Ken, tentando parecer inteligente.

- É, é mais ou menos isso... – Respondeu David, novamente fazendo pose fingida de CDF – O HIV impede a ação dos linfócitos, prejudicando a defesa do organismo. Assim sendo, doenças que parecem simples podem acabar evoluindo se não forem tratadas, e muitas vezes os soropositivos morrem não por influência direta do vírus em si, mas porque pegaram uma doença tipo pneumonia e tiveram complicações. Pra manter a ação do vírus sobre controle, inventaram um coquetel, mistura de um monte de remédios, e eu tenho que ficar tomando em horas programadas. Isso explica também o fato de eu estar sempre suando com esse excesso de casacos mesmo com aquecimento central no hotel. A Lily é uma que tem uma paranóia comigo... Acha que é minha babá, não me deixa mais sair sozinho, parece até que tem cola, credo!

Apesar daquela ser uma aula de biologia dada por um "professor" em sala de aula, nenhum dos alunos estava achando aquilo chato ou monótono. David era muito mais divertido do que Zanxam-sensei em seu jeito de ensinar e atraía muito mais a atenção dos outros com suas piadas. Ele ficou ainda um tempo falando sobre as dificuldades de encontrar tratamento adequado em seu país, nos preços exorbitantes dos medicamentos – os quais ele só conseguia comprar porque o governo lhe dava o dinheiro em troca de um bom desempenho no beyblade – e das falhas na divulgação das causas da doença na sociedade. Como normalmente acontece nesses casos, as pessoas com melhores condições de vida e mais acesso aos meios de comunicação em massa – televisão, jornais, revistas, rádio – quase não tinham problema com isso, porém as massas mais pobres, ironicamente as que mais precisam dessas informações, quase nunca conseguiam ter acesso a elas. Desse jeito, a tendência era que os casos de AIDS na África do Sul e no mundo continuassem crescendo. Em dois anos, o número de pessoas infectadas em todo o mundo passaria de trinta e sete milhões e meio para quarenta milhões e meio. A região onde se localiza a África do Sul, a África sub-Saariana, é a região onde a doença mais cresce, três milhões de novos casos em apenas um ano. Claro, sempre há aquelas regiões em que há decrescimento, mas ainda são poucas se comparado com o brutal avanço em outras partes do planeta.

Aaula de David o debate acabou se tornando sobre combate à pobreza e às desigualdades sociais. Os japoneses não estavam muito acostumados a ver pessoas sem casa andando pelas ruas pedindo esmolas, crianças nos semáforos para conseguir algum trocado, a falta de condição de moradia de algumas pessoas nos subúrbios da cidade grande. As experiências de Hehashiro, Lily, David e Mário nesse tipo de ambiente deixaram os Taichi até com certa raiva de terem sido tão sortudos por estarem em um hotel de luxo enquanto outras pessoas andavam por aí sem ter o que comer. O desejo de provocar qualquer outra guerra de comida de repente sumiu das mentes de Ken, Takashi e Rumiko. O resultado da aula deixou todos muito satisfeitos: pediriam para Daitenji-san cobrar como ingresso para ver as lutas do campeonato um quilo de alimento, roupas ou brinquedos em bom estado de conservação. Tudo seria mais tarde doado a campanhas de caridade.

Durante a noite, enquanto tentava dormir, os acontecimentos daquele dia incrível ainda permaneciam bem vivos na mente de Satsuki. O debate estava tão bom que os acompanhou até depois do almoço. Toshihiro e Hehashiro haviam até esquecido que deviam estar se odiando quando suas opiniões conhecidiam. Era um fato estranho, porém interessante. Depois daquela manhã, a garota passou a encarar David de um jeito diferente. Nunca imaginou que toda aquela disposição e energia inesgotável para aprontar escondessem uma vida tão dura. David era um homem marcado por não uma, mas duas doenças que podiam a qualquer hora acabar com sua vida, e mesmo assim ele não se abalava. Se fosse com ela, estaria deitada na cama protegida em casa esperando por aquilo que ela sabia que estava por vir. David tinha uma coisa que ela sabia que lhe faltava, mas esperava que pudesse adquirir naquele torneio: a persistência e vontade de, acima de tudo, viver.

* * *

O fim de semana foi bem agitado para Ken. Dentro dele queimava uma chama ardente, como que vinda do próprio Fenrochi, que lhe dava energia para treinar e treinar sem ser interrompido. Foi o primeiro a acordar no sábado de manhã e último a dormir durante a noite. Não tinha explicação para tal fenômeno, ele simplesmente queria treinar. Os Taichi mal conseguiram acompanhá-lo.

No domingo pela manhã, Yuy voltou do hospital acompanhado de Daitenji-san. Ainda estava com um ar meio doentio de quem passou tempo demais deitado, mas sua expressão facial continuava a mesma de sempre, sem demonstrar abatimento, dor ou felicidade. A vontade de treinar de Ken continuava. Foi ele quem empurrou os companheiros para a arena para uma nova sessão de treinos. Eram os únicos a treinar num domingo às nove da manhã.

- Urashima, já que está tão animado, eu te desafio para uma luta aqui e agora. – Era Yuy, que já estava com Fenhir preparada apontado para o companheiro. – Preciso recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Não precisava mandar. Eu aceito o desafio, Yuy!

Os outros Taichi cercaram a dupla. Foi Rumiko quem fez a contagem e gritou "Go Shoot". Yuy atacou primeiro, sabia que esperar por Ken era um erro. Fenhir, apesar de atacar com certa força, não visava acabar com a luta daquela maneira. O líder sabia que o escudo do garoto estava mais forte e era outro erro achar que podia ganhar tão facilmente.

- Essa é a minha revanche por aquela semifinal! Você vai ver só, Yuy, eu vou acabar com você!

- Só nos seus sonhos, Urashima. – Respondeu ele, sem se alterar – Fenhir, não pare agora!

Os insistentes ataques de Yuy faziam o gênero "água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até fura". Queria vencer Ken pelo cansaço, ou obrigá-lo a atacar também, como sabia que ele faria numa situação de pressão.

- Você sabe que é inútil me atacar!

- Veremos, Urashima, veremos...

Fenhir parecia enfraquecer pouco a pouco à medida que seus ataques se provavam falhos. Fenrochi, ao contrário, ficava cada vez mais forte e girava cada vez mais rápido. Mesmo assim, o pégasus continuo atacando sem parar. Nem mesmo Fran ou Satsuki conseguiam entender o que o líder tinha em mente. Provavelmente a estada no hospital havia enfraquecido não só seu corpo como também sua mente.

- A luta 'tá ganha! Yuy, achei que você fosse mais forte!

- Ah, é mesmo? Então por que não dá o golpe final agora?

- Pode apostar! – Os olhos de Ken refletiam um brilho maligno e alucinado de psicopata. A possibilidade de ganhar de Koichi Yuy, tido como "o fortão", lhe fechava os olhos para a possibilidade de uma armadilha. – Fenrochi, dá um tapinha nessa beyblade e vence!

Fenrochi achava-se próxima a beira da arena. Fenhir estava do lado oposto, exatamente na metade do caminho entre o fundo e a borda. Fenrochi, ao invés de percorrer o caminho da arena, fazendo a curva por baixo, deu um impulso em linha reta, visando atingir Fenhir de lado. Esse foi o fim da luta, mas apenas para Ken. No último segundo, a beyblade de Yuy desviou da trajetória do dragão e saiu ilesa, enquanto a adversária colidia violentamente contra a parede da arena e ficava atolada entre os escombros da mesma.

Fim da luta e fim do entusiasmo de Ken. Yuy ficou ainda algum tempo treinando junto da equipe, até sentir novamente uma forte dor de cabeça. Ao voltar para o quarto, não percebeu o serzinho que o espiava por uma fresta aberta da porta do quarto em frente ao seu. O serzinho novamente sorria, como da vez em que o observara saindo do hotel na ambulância. Estava satisfeito em ver o mal que causava ao Taichi, esperava que isso pudesse servir de aviso para os confrontos que ele sabia que viriam no futuro.

* * *

_**Rumiko: **E assim termina outro capítulo, um dos mais importantes dessa fase. _

_**David: **Claro, eu apareço em destaque! _

_**Hehashiro: **Não és o único, Crap!_

_**Takashi: **O sobrenome dele não era Dubiaku ou coisa assim?_

_**David: **James, cadê tu quando precisamos da sua pessoa? Explica pra esse povo porque que de uma hora pra outra resolveu me dar dois sobrenomes._

_**James: (**correndo numa pista de atletismo) Você podia fazer isso, não? Não vê que eu estou treinando?_

_**Ken: **Só um louco feito ele mesmo pra acordar as sete e meia da manhã pra caminhar e correr. Ele tá de férias e antes das onze está na cama! Esse cara não existe._

_**Yuy: **Ele não é o único. (Correndo junto com o James)_

_**Ken: **Eu desisto!_

_**James: **Tá bom, deixa que eu explico. Até porque a idéia foi minha._

_Originalmente, o nome do David era só David Crap. Eu aceitei isso até a viagem pra Escócia, quando eu percebi que "crap" é uma gíria que tem quase o mesmo sentido de "merda" quando a gente faz alguma coisa que não dá muito certo (tipo se queima com uma panela, deixa o pão cair, joga a camisa do time do coração pela janela sem querer...). Naõ tive dúvidas que havia escolhido o nome perfeito pra ele._

_**David: **Sim, ele queria que eu me chamasse David Merda! _

_**James: **Brincadeiras à parte, o nome era até legal e tudo isso, mas eu estava com um pé atrás pelo fato de ser uma gíria, ou sei lá porquê, mas eu quis mudar isso. Aí eu li um livro da minha prima sobre mitos do mundo e tive a brilahnte idéia de pegar o nome de um Deus da Morte da mitologia africana, seria um nome interessante._

_Pesquisei na internet a procura de um nome legal e acabei achando uma coisa ainda melhor: A lenda de Dubiaku, o menino que enganou a morte! _

_Isso é ou não a cara do DAvid?_

_**David: **Agora sim estamos entrando em um acordo, Hiwatari-kun..._

_**James: **As coisas já explicadas, eu vou voltar a treinar, dá licença! (Volta a correr junto com o Yuy.)_

_**Satsuki: **Agora eu fiquei sem saber por onde imendar um comentário... _

_**Rumiko: **Vamos começar pelo começo!_

_**Takashi: **Não, pelo fim é mais legal._

_**Rumiko: **Vai te catar! ò.ó_

_**Takashi: **Tá bom, tia... u.ú _

_MAs cá entre nós, aquela galinha mata um qualquer dia desses..._

_**Ken: **E eu espero que seja você!_

_**Mário: **Gente, menos, vocês não acham que as brigam do capítulo já são o suficiente?_

_**Satsuki: **Alguém aqui já ouviu falar em ENTROPIA?_

_**Ken: **Não, gênio, nós somos todos mentalmente incapazes, já esqueceu?_

_**Satsuki: **Ah, pena... pois eu acho que esse conceito pode definir exatamente o que vem por aí nos próximos capítulos (como o James já escreveu mais dois além desse, eu sei exatamente o que vem por aí)._

_**Rumiko: **mas então diz o que é!_

_**Satsuki: **Não depois dessa desfeita. u.u_

_Se algum leitor souber, pode tentar explicar no review. Se eles insistirem que eu devo explicar, aí tudo bem. Mas se depender só da vontade do Ken & Cia, eu não falo nada. _

_**Lily: **É, vocês enrolam muito mesmo... De agora em diante, eu vou fazer os comentários._

_O que acharam da epopéia do Hehashiro? Possível? IMpossível? Sorte demais? E quanto ao fato dele tentar fazer o TOshihiro ficar mal? (No próximo capítulo vocês vão saber as reais conseqüências dessa conversa)_

_E quanto a parte relativa ao David? _

_Gente, falando sério agora, eu acho o David uma pessoa muito legal por sua personalidade e jeito de ser, e acho que devíamos ter ele como um exemplo de vontade de viver..._

_**David: **Lá vem coisa..._

_**Mário: **Fica quieto que ela tá te elogiando!_

_**Lily:** Sabe, tem tanta gente aí que acha que só porque naõ tem um carro novo, um apartamento maior, não pode ir em tal restaurante, é um infeliz sem sorte. Tem aqueles que perdem o emprego e desistem de procurar outro, recomeçar, ou gente que se salva milagrosamente de um acidente grave, mas desiste de superar as sequelas. _

_Partindo para exemplo mais próximos, aquelas vezes que sentimos preguiça de sair de casa, ficamos o dia todo sem fazer nada, só olhando pro teto do quarto, esperando o tempo passar..._

_GENTE, SÓ SE VIVE UMA VEZ! A vida foi feita pra ser aproveitada ao máximo, não?_

_Na minha opinião, e acho que na grande maioria dos personagens (incluindo o autor), se um de nós tivesse que ser escolhido como exemplo para as pessoas, escolheria o DAvid._

_**David: **(Derretido em lágrimas de crocodilo) Obrigado, Lily, obrigado por tudo! Me deixou muito emocionado! Agora eu definitivamente possomorrer feliz!_

_**Lily: **CAla a boca, DAvid! Você não vai morrer!_

_**Hehashiro:** Vai começar tudo outra vez... TOshihiro, quer fazer mais um rodada de discussão comigo? ACho que a gente é capaz de terminar antes deles..._

_**Toshihiro: **Tá, pode ser..._

_**Mário: **E eles se esqueceram que tinha um monte de review pra ser respondido..._

_**Ken: **Façamos isso nós..._

_Littledark:_

_Desiludida comigo? Como assim? Eu só estava agindo do jeito que o Yuy agiria se fosse com um de nós! Essa é a realidade, o Yuy não está nem aí pra equipe dele. O TOshihiro e a Satsuki são melhores do que ele, na verdade, você vai ver!_

_E pois é, né... Todos gostam do David. Continua gostando dele depois desse capítulo ou mudou de idéia? Ele é um dos xodozinhos do autor... Filhu duma..._

_Hehehe, é, acho que é por aí... Fico feliz que você naõ tenha morrido afogada... Seria uma grande perda para a humanidade. _

_Kaina Hingdou:_

_Sabe que isso parece nome chinês? Falando sério..._

_**Mário: **Que bom que você está gostando do torneio. POde esperar que vem muito mais emoções pela frente. Espero que você continue gostando!_

_Quanto a suas sugestões, vamos ver no que vai dar. _

_Só pra você ter uma idéia das idades: _

_O Daitenji-san ainda é novo, acho que ainda não tem quarenta anos. Fazendo um paralelo com a história original de beyblade, ele deve ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que o Hiwatari Ichirou, vô do Kai. Isso significa que o pai dele deve estar mais ou menos com a mesma idade dos Taichi, talvez? Não sei. Veremos onde essa apariçaõ pode se encaixar na cronologiada história..._

_**Takashi: **Bom, de reviews por enquanto é isso. _

_O agora tem um mecanismo de respoder aos reviews. Vocês acham melhor continuar respondendo na fic ou responder pelo link que eles dão? _

_Fica a cargo de vocês. E agora o James tá vindo pra fazer o encerramento..._

_**James: **Bom, termina aqui o segundo capítulo desse torneio. Ele provavelmente vai ser mais curto em número de páginas que o Torneio Oceânico, já que tem metade da duração, mas desde a primeira ediçaõ é um dos que eu tenho desenvolvido mais, tanto que reutilizei bastante do texto original, principalmente na narrativa do Hehashiro. _

_Alguns leitores já disseram que os capítulos estão um pouco compridos. Vocês preferem que eu tente diminuir o tamanho de cada um e fazer mais capítulos ou continuou assim e termino em menos deles? FIca a cargo de vocês._

_A próxima atualizaçaõ será dia 13 de dezembro. Esse é o capítulo 30, ontem a noite terminei de escrever o 32. Aos poucos a história vai avançando. POr enquanto, o torneio tem umas sessenta páginas._

Próximo capítulo: Mais lutas! Os adversários vêm cheios de determinação para bater os TAichi. Será que eles conseguirão vencer esses novos oponentes?

Capítulo 31- COm garra, fibra, força e determinação!

Nos vemos lá!

_James Hiwatari_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_Ken Urashima_

_Takashi Yadate_

_Koichi Yuy_

_Mário Ubkualab_

_(Os outros estão ocupados demais discutindo para assinarem aqui)_

****


	33. Com garra, fibra, força e determinação

**Nota do Autor: **Sim, o título desse capítulo veio da abertura de Shaman King. Aplausos para a minha originalidade!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

**COM GARRA, FIBRA, FORÇA E DETERMINAÇÃO**

Segunda-feira, sete de julho. A estréia dos Taichi.

Mal o sol raiava e os Taichi estavam acordando por livre e imposta vontade de Rumiko. Não era mais nervosismo que sentia pela estréia, era ansiedade. Entusiasmada do jeito que estava, pulava mais do que canguru apostando corrida e seus gritos humilhavam as platéias de filmes de terror. Com um incentivo desses, não foi difícil para os Taichi saírem da cama naquela manhã.

Na altura do café, a garota já havia contagiado Ken, Takashi e Fran, que reforçaram o time dos empolgados. Toshihiro ainda sofria os efeitos da conversa com o irmão: estava desanimado e sem muita vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Pensou até em pedir para Yuy o substituir na estréia alegando incapacidade emocional para lutar, mas o líder dos Taichi sentiu-se mal novamente no meio do café e voltou para o quarto mais cedo, não aparecendo nem na aula do dia. Satsuki, preocupada com o garoto, também não estava conseguindo se animar.

- Ah, assim não dá, gente! Vamos nos animar, é nossa estréia! – Exclamou Ken, tentando animar a metade da equipe desanimada. – Vamos mostrar que queremos mais um título! Cadê a sede de vitória de vocês?

- Procura no banheiro pra ver se você acha, Ken... Ou então a sete palmos da terra... – Respondeu Toshihiro, sem a menor vontade de mover os lábios para falar.

- Ah, não, Toshihiro! Quer dizer... Takashi, Toshihiro! – Takashi fez uma careta com a nova indireta do amigo para gozar de seu tamanho, mas Toshihiro não se deu ao trabalho nem de sorrir. – Vamos lá, eu sei que você quer vencer! Mostra pro seu irmão o quanto você é forte! Deixa ele morrendo de inveja do poder que você tem e vamos pra cima de quem vier!

- Ken, você não entende nada mesmo, não é? – Toshihiro saiu da mesa com a cabeça baixa e os olhos cobertos pela franja caída. Era difícil decifrar sua expressão. – Vou ver se o Yuy vai ter condições de lutar hoje. Falo com vocês depois.

Toshihiro continuou desanimado até a hora de deixar o hotel. Yuy estava novamente com febre e dor de cabeça, acabou ficando no quarto, se recusava a ir para qualquer hospital de novo.

- Quem é a equipe que vamos enfrentar? – Perguntou Rumiko à Satsuki, que tinha em mãos a tabela das lutas.

- Uma equipe chamada Esperança de Angola. – Respondeu ela. Em seguida, sua fisionomia tornou-se mais séria. Ao que parece, estava chamando para si a responsabilidade de líder da equipe, já que o desânimo de Toshihiro não ajudava ninguém. – Eu andei sondando eles desde ontem, o que vi me deixou impressionada.

- O que é? – Perguntaram os outros em coro sincronizado.

- Primeiro de tudo, eles estão nervosos. É a estréia deles nessa competição, eles não têm muita experiência em lutas e o fato de estarem enfrentando logo de cara os campeões dos dois últimos torneios agrava a situação.

- Ah, então a gente já ganhou! – Exclamou Ken, jogando o corpo para trás no banco do ônibus em que estava sentado.

- Aí é que você se engana. – Repreendeu Satsuki, lembrando muito a Zanxam-sensei em seus momentos pré-sermão. – Só o fato de nos enfrentarem fez com que eles treinassem dobrado. Eles trabalharam duro pra chegar na arena e não fazer feio. Vi a garra deles. Eles vão vir pra cima de nós com tudo que tem, esquecendo que teoricamente são mas fracos. Aliás, acho que nunca vi torneio onde os competidores estavam tão a fim de ganhar. Não sei o que acontece aqui, mas todos os lutadores que vejo parecem estar preenchidos de uma motivação que acho que até nos falta por termos ganhado já duas competições e acertado nossa passagem para a Rússia. Temos que ter cuidado. Essa é a principal arma deles e a que mais pode nos ameaçar. Vamos entrar com tudo também, mostrar para eles que não viemos para brincar mas, acima de tudo, temos que _respeitá-los. _Ouviu, Urashima-kun?

- Por que você está falando igual à sensei, Satsuki?

- Porque eu sei que se falar normalmente com você, não vou chegar a lugar nenhum. Espero que todos tenham entendido o que eu quis dizer.

- Sim, entendemos. – Rumiko respondeu por todos.

- Ah, sim... Vamos começar com Toshihiro hoje. Ele é o que parece estar mais desligado, assim um erro dele ainda pode ser concertado. E se a gente perder porque alguém subestimamos os adversários, nem eu, nem a Zanxam-sensei teremos piedade de vocês. Por favor, enfiem na cabeça que a determinação é uma arma poderosa.

-SIM, CAPITÃ! – Responderam Rumiko, Ken e Takashi, levantando-se dos bancos e batendo continência. O ônibus freou logo depois, quase provocando uma queda desastrosa do grupo. Eles haviam chegado ao ginásio.

Talvez fosse o discurso de Satsuki, talvez fosse apenas uma impressão, mas o fato é que os gritos das torcidas no ginásio nunca pareceram tão altos, os fãs nunca haviam se mostrado tão entusiasmados, nunca foi tão bom entrar na arena para competir. O clima do local era propício para uma grande luta. Verdadeiras massas de gente se organizavam para torcer de todas as formas possíveis: faziam "olas", batiam o pé, cantavam um hino, um grito de guerra, batiam palmas ritmadas. Até mesmo tambores faziam parte da festa. E a maioria da torcida estava a favor dos angolanos.

- É impressão minha ou alguém aumentou o volume do som aqui? – Perguntou Takashi. Sua equipe estava sentada no banco aguardando a ordem para começar a luta. Toshihiro e seu adversário, João Vasconcelos, já estavam preparados.

Go Shoot! Os Taichi estrearam no Torneio Africano. Apesar de Fenku já estar se movendo na arena, o olhar de Toshihiro permanecia vago, fixado numa realidade paralela. João, um garoto de nove anos quase tão pequeno quanto Takashi e com uma barriga de quem comeu muito mais do que estava acostumado nos últimos dias se encarregou de sair na ofensiva, levando os noventa por cento do ginásio que os apoiava ao delírio.

Fenku já estava apanhando a um bom tempo, mas Toshihiro não esboçava reação. Ken e Rumiko tentavam animá-lo, mas nada do que diziam parecia funcionar. Era difícil acreditar que um beyblader que já dera tanto aos Taichi se recusava a lutar em plena estréia na nova competição. Aceitando que o primeiro round já estava perdido, Satsuki chamou Ken e Rumiko e lhes cochichou:

- Rumiko, você é a próxima, viu? Pelo amor de Deus, não faça com o nosso amiguinho ali... Lute pra valer. A luta já vai acabar, se concentra.

Dito e feito. João deu o golpe final em Toshihiro e Fenku saiu da arena. Toshihiro demorou algum tempo para perceber que já havia acabado, se a beyblade não tivesse ido até o dono, o dono talvez nunca teria ido até a beyblade. Com Fenku já seguro em sua mão, Toshihiro retornou ao banco e lá ficou olhando para o nada...

O adversário de Rumiko, Gabriel Fraga, era o líder da equipe. Cumprimentou a garota e lhe pediu um autógrafo assim que a viu. Rumiko sorriu de volta. Passou os olhos pelas roupas estropiadas e barriga saliente do adversário e não demorou a perceber que a estada no hotel estava sendo muito agradável para seu estômago. Ele parecia estar feliz, embora um pouco nervoso. Por seu tamanho, lhe dava menos de dez anos de idade, mas as feições do rosto denunciavam ao menos treze.

Go Shoot! Os Taichi dependiam de Rumiko para vencer. Fenki e a beyblade azul-petróleo de Gabriel decidiram não esperar pelo adversário para se mover, e o encontro das duas beyblades gerou faíscas que reacenderam o ânimo da torcida.

- Rumiko, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou Gabriel enquanto sua beyblade tentava encurralar Fenki.

- O que é? – Rumiko se esforçava para escutá-lo e ao mesmo tempo prestar atenção no combate que se desenrolava abaixo de seus pés.

- Não fica achando que só porque a gente mora num país que está no meio de uma guerra civil, não tem hospitais nem escolas boas pra todo mundo e a gente não tem dinheiro pra comer vocês devem ficar com pena . Não luta como o seu amigo ali que deixo o João ganhar sem fazer nada. Nós viemos aqui para lutar pra valer, gostaríamos que vocês fizessem o mesmo.

- Ah, não se preocupe. O Toshihiro 'tá daquele jeito por causa de uma coisa que não tem nada a ver com o torneio, a gente já esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Mas eu não pretendo deixar ninguém ganhar. Eu sei o quanto vocês estão a fim de lutar e eu vou lutar pra valer. Vocês vão conhecer a força de uma equipe campeã!

- Obrigado!

-Vamos à luta, Fenki!

Foi só dar o comando e a beyblade de Rumiko reverteu a pressão. Agora era a beyblade de Gabriel que estava quase saindo da arena.

- Eu não vou desistir! Vamos, minha beyblade, vamos ganhar essa luta e ajudar a mamãe!

Outra reviravolta. As forças das beyblades se igualaram por um instante e ambas quase foram jogadas para fora, mas resistiram e voltaram a lutar. Elas agora atacavam ao mesmo tempo, as faíscas quase cegavam os lutadores, mas nenhum deles tirava os olhos da batalha, totalmente envolvidos por ela. O clima ali era de final de campeonato, e era como se isso fosse mesmo para os angolanos, que davam tudo de si para voltar ao seu país com um pouco mais de dignidade.

Gabriel alimentava sua beyblade com as recordações da guerra que destruíra sua casa, matara seu pai e dois de seus irmãos mais velho. Era agora o homem da casa, tinha que tentar sozinho sustentar a mãe e três irmãs mais novas com o dinheiro que conseguia na rua. Mais ou menos como Hehashiro, aprendera a lutar beyblade naquele ambiente hostil, num jogo sem regras onde nem sequer havia uma arena. Usava sua beyblade para conseguir trocados nos sinais de trânsito da capital, Luanda. Com o dinheiro que recebera por ganhar o torneio de classificação, conseguiu arranjar para a família uma casa de tijolos com água encanada. Agora lutava para realizar outro sonho: se matricular e às irmãs numa escola. Era pensando nessas coisas que conseguia se reerguer, mesmo após vários ataques da japonesa.

- Sabe, Gabriel, eu estou impressionada com a sua força. Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar um adversário tão difícil logo na primeira rodada, mas você disse que me queria lutando sério e é isso que eu vou fazer. Admiro a sua persistência e força de vontade, mas eu também quero muito ganhar isso, tenho meus próprios motivos para não perder. Fenki, Investida!

A fera-bit de Rumiko apareceu, provocando uma onda de "ooohhh" da torcida. Gabriel também ficou os olhos fora das órbitas. A força máxima do centauro foi demais para a beyblade do garoto segurar. Os Taichi empataram o jogo.

- Gostei muito de lutar com você, Gabriel. Queria que todos os nossos adversários fossem assim! – Os dois estavam agora apertando as mãos.

- Uau! Eu estou apertando a mão de Rumiko Higurashi! Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – E, de fato, Gabriel estava mesmo emocionado. Lágrimas escorriam sem parar de seus olhos, mas ele ainda sorria com um brilho difícil de se encontrar nas pessoas. Rumiko estava sem palavras. Não sabia quanto tempo mais agüentaria sem soltar fumaça pelas orelhas de tão vermelha que estava. – A gente pode até perder a luta, mas vai ter valido a pena!

- Não fale assim, garoto! Ainda tem mais um round! – Rumiko se surpreendeu por dizer aquilo, era como se estivesse desejando que o adversário vencesse. Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, voltou a sorrir, não via nenhum problema em incentivar alguém que já tinha a esperança até no nome da equipe.

A adversária de Ken no último e decisivo round era a mais alta dos angolanos. Ao contrário dos garotos, não aparentava ter exagerado na comida durante os últimos dias. Tinha uma certa elegância no seu jeito de andar e falava com sotaque francês. Seu nome era Janete Foucalt.

- Prronto parra perrder, Ken Urashima?

- Quem vai perder é você, dona Fukô!

Rumiko e Satsuki riram no banco ao lembrar do antigo Ken que elas conheceram naquela manhã de janeiro, no longínquo aniversário. Como não podia deixar de ser numa situação decisiva daquelas, o temperamento violento de Ken estava novamente aflorando. As duas estavam com certa pena da garota, ela não sabia o que a esperava.

Apesar de estar agressivo, Ken manteve sua estratégia de esperar pela adversária. Janete possuía uma força considerável, alguns de seus ataques quase desestabilizaram Ken, porém este continuou firme em sua estratégia defensiva. A derrota do dia anterior para Yuy somente aumentara seu empenho para melhorar a defesa. O escudo de Fenrochi estava tão forte agora que seria preciso talvez mais do que cinco beyblade para transpô-lo.

- Eu não vou entregar o jogo pra você, não! Vai ter que treinar muito se quiser passar por Fenrochi um dia, garota de nome difícil! Fenrochi, dê um fim honrado a essa luta agora!

A beyblade de Ken atingiu a adversária e a mandou para a mão da dona. A torcida aplaudiu de pé o empenho dos lutadores, que ficaram todos muito envergonhados. A torcida pedia bis.

- O que? – Perguntou Rumiko, sem entender.

- Acho que eles querem mais! – Exclamou Ken, pulando de alegria próximo da ex-adversária.

- O que acham da gente fazer uma luta de três contra três só pra descontrair? – Propôs Rumiko.

- Sério mesmo? – Perguntaram os três angolanos ao mesmo tempo.

- É, sério! Vamos todos nos divertir um pouco, beyblade também é diversão. E a torcida está pedindo!

Não foi necessário perguntar duas vezes. Com exceção de Toshihiro, todos estavam ansiosos por essa nova rodada de lutas. Satsuki acabou tomando Fenku emprestada – Toshihiro nem pareceu perceber que estava tendo a beyblade arrancada de sua mão – e a torcida passou uma tarde delirante presenciando as manobras radicais, incríveis e inimagináveis que os seis lutadores improvisaram na arena. A partir de um determinado ponto, aquilo deixou de ser uma luta para se tornar um show de habilidade. Rumiko e Ken fizeram uma demonstração de mortais sincronizados no ar enquanto a beyblade de Gabriel passava pelo meio de aros formados pelas outras beyblades de sua equipe; Satsuki usou Fenki como trampolim para cair em cima de um empilhamento das outras beyblades, que foram tiradas de sua formação "totem" pelo centauro e passaram a dar voltas em alta velocidade pela arena até que a força centrífuga as tirasse de suas rotas. No ônibus de volta, as duas equipes continuaram juntas rindo e contando piadas e fatos engraçados sobre os treinos que faziam. Os Taichi convidaram o trio para ajudá-los a treinar, proposta que foi aceita de muito bom grado.

Todos se divertiram muito, menos Toshihiro...

* * *

- Hehashiro, você não acha que está indo longe demais nessa birra com seu irmão? – Perguntou Lily. Os dois estavam novamente sozinhos no quarto assistindo à luta pela tv. David e Mário estavam no hall de entrada fazendo provavelmente muita bagunça com outros hóspedes. Ambos haviam visto o jeito apático do chinês durante a luta e concordavam que a razão era a conversa que eles tiveram anteriormente. 

- Não, Lily, muito pelo contrário. – Os olhos de Hehashiro novamente ganharam um brilho alucinado – Eu agora tenho ele exatamente onde eu quero.

* * *

Nove de julho, quarta-feira. 

Essa era mais uma daquelas aulas dinâmicas de Zanxam-sensei. A experiência com David havia dado tão certo que ela achou que era uma boa idéia repetir a dose. Dessa vez, porém, quem falava sem parar era Lily, não David, e o assunto era o Apartheid, não a AIDS.

- O Apartheid foi um regime de segregação racial que vigorou nesse país em décadas passadas. A África do Sul tem uma forte influência holandesa e inglesa por sua localização geográfica. Os ingleses fundaram aqui uma colônia, mesmo sabendo dos holandeses que aqui viviam. E, como era de praxe nas nações européias antigas, eles acharam que tinham o direito sobre tudo e todos dessa terra por causa de um pedaço de papel. E essa dominação foi o que levou ao Apartheid. Segundo o regime, apenas os brancos podiam ter uma influência significativa na política e na economia do país, uma minoria comandava tudo e tinha tudo que quisesse. Os brancos moravam nas melhores casas, tinham acesso às melhores escolas, aos melhores restaurantes, clubes, bares, supermercado, ônibus, até mesmo bebedouros. Somente brancos podiam concorrer nas eleições e participar delas.

- O país era governado por uma minoria? – Perguntou Takashi, bem interessado nas palavras de Lily. O tom de indignação da garota era o que mais chamava atenção. – E os negros não podiam fazer nada?

- Quem se revoltava era preso, torturado, morto. Desaparecia para sempre junto com suas ideologias. Meu pai foi um dos que sofreu bastante nessa época. Ele era um dos que lutava pela mudança. Tenho muito orgulho de dizer que sou filha de uma das pessoas que deu o primeiro passo para mudar meu país!

- É assim que se fala, Lily! – David ergueu-se da cadeira e começou a bater palmas, gesto que os outros alunos imitaram com fervor. Lily ficou um pouco corada, mas isso não a impediu de continuar falando.

- Esse regime hipócrita e racista acabou quando conseguimos pela primeira vez escolher um presidente negro, alguém que representasse realmente quem nós somos. Quando Nelson Mandela assumiu em 1996, o país todo foi tomado por uma esperança sem precedentes. Os negros finalmente teriam chance de ascender socialmente, ter uma vida melhor, condições melhores de sobrevier. Me considero sortuda por conseguir realmente isso. Se hoje nós vivemos relativamente bem, foi só por causa da nossa garra e vontade de mudar. Mas claro, nem tudo é perfeito, não é?

- O que deu de errado? – Perguntou Rumiko.

- Não é que seja errado, Rumiko, é que só em um conto de fadas para se mudar um país cheio de problemas do dia para a noite. As mudanças vieram sim, ainda estão vindo, mas não são no estilo "the flash". A influência deixada pelo imperialismo branco não só aqui, mas em todo o continente, vai demorar muito para ser ultrapassada. A minoria branca ainda compõe a parte mais rica do país, ainda tem as melhores coisas; a diferença é que agora os negros também podem chegar lá, mas é muito difícil. Somos hoje, ao lado do Egito, os países mais desenvolvidos do continente, nossas zonas urbanas possuem uma boa infra-estrutura, transportes, rodovias, ferrovias e até aeroportos, mas no interior a coisa não é bem assim. Não é verdade Mário? David?

- Lily, hoje o discurso é seu, acho que já falei demais... – Respondeu David, fazendo cara de sofredor.

- A Lily está certa. Na vila onde eu nasci, as casas são feitas de barro, o transporte é no lombo de burros e a gente precisa andar alguns quilômetros pra buscar água. Também são poucos os que tem luz elétrica ou tv. Jornais são raros, assim como aqueles que conseguem lê-los.

- Caramba! – Exclamaram os Taichi em uníssono. Nunca imaginavam que pudessem encontrar uma realidade tão oposta a deles em algum lugar do mundo.

- Mas o que eu acho que ficou como pior reflexo do Apartheid não pode ser refletido em indicadores econômicos e estatísticas da ONU. O preconceito com o qual estamos convivendo pode acabar sendo a nossa destruição no final, e eu não me refiro aqui apenas à situação da África do Sul. Brancos odeiam negros porque acham que todos são marginais que querem lhes roubar, nos chamam de fedorentos e de macacos; negros por sua vez não querem chegar junto dos brancos porque não suportam o ar de superioridade que acham que eles têm e ainda guardam rancor por tudo que passaram. E eu não mencionei os imigrantes asiáticos e árabes nessa história. Me pergunto aonde nós vamos parar desse jeito...

- Eu sei a resposta! – David fez um gesto significativo passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço e fazendo cara de quem está sendo degolado. A turma ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes refletindo sobre o que havia sido dito.

- Não sei se vocês sabem... – Foi Zanxam-sensei quem interrompeu o silêncio de seus alunos. – Mas George Bush está aqui no país hoje. Veio fazer uma visita ao continente e tem um encontro com o presidente. Várias pessoas em vários lugares estão fazendo manifestações contra ele.

- Não é pra menos... – Concordou Ken. – Se aquele cara estivesse perto da minha casa ia eu mesmo ensinar pra ele uma lição.

- Aham, e ia passar pelos vinte mil seguranças dele, ia entender aquele sotaque de texano podre dele e ia ter certeza que ele vai ser inteligente o suficiente para entender que está sendo supostamente ensinado a não fazer mais criancices. Tá bom, Ken, conta outra que essa é história pra boi dormir. – Declarou Takashi.

- Não precisava ser tão realista...

- Também saiu ontem o ranking de qualidade de vida feito pelo ONU. Alguém viu? – Novamente a professora interrompeu a discussão de seus alunos.

- Eu vi. – Respondeu prontamente Lily. – Li no jornal hoje de manhã. A África do Sul é o país com melhor qualidade de vida do continente... – David e Mário soltaram vivas – mas está só na 111ª posição. – David e Mário soltaram vaias. – É o pior entre os países cede do Campeonato Mundial.

- E quem é o melhor? – Perguntou Satsuki, curiosa. Fez uma nota mental de acompanhar com mais freqüência os jornais locais.

- Islândia, segundo lugar geral. Seguido do Canadá em oitavo, da Nova Zelândia em vigésimo, Hong Kong em vigésimo sexto, Rússia em 65º e Brasil em 67º.

- E quanto ao resto da China? – Perguntou Takashi à professora, que havia respondido à pergunta anterior. – E ao Japão?

- A China ocupa atualmente a centésima quarta colocação e o Japão, a nona. – Foi a vez dos Taichi soltarem vivas.

* * *

Quinta-feira, 10 de julho. 

David fez o favor de lembrar à professora da aposta que eles haviam feito. Como nem a professora, nem o aluno foram completamente dobrados, Zanxam-sensei concordou em dar a quinta e a sexta-feira de folga para as duas equipes sem nenhuma lição de casa.

Numa tarde de clima chuvoso em que os ânimos para treinar andavam em baixa, Hehashiro aproveitou para ficar sozinho no quarto descansando. Lily estava com a professora ajudando-a a corrigir as atividades dos menores e David e Mário com certeza estavam fazendo festa por aí, talvez até junto dos Taichi.

O silêncio daquele quarto trouxe uma maré de pensamentos novos com os quais ele não preocupava normalmente por causa da atual briga de família. Assim que se viu completamente só consigo mesmo, a mente de Hehashiro se focalizou numa única mulher de cabelos curtos e distribuídos desordenadamente em volta da cabeça, crespos como molas que ele adorava esticar, pele tão morena quanto o céu noturno e sorriso que podia muito bem ficar no lugar da lua que teria igual beleza. Todos os seus sentidos se voltaram para Lily naquele momento de reflexão. Podia ouvir a sua voz doce chamando-o, suas mãos segurando seu rosto e o aproximando do dela, o perfume de lírios que a caracterizava tão bem entrava por suas narinas e o deixava bêbado, com os olhos fechados via sua imagem hipnotizante na sua frente. Seus rostos se aproximaram, outras partes do corpo da garota se tornaram visíveis, suas bocas se uniram. O beijo foi evoluindo, tornando-se cada vez mais apaixonado, mais ardente. Hehashiro só parou quando sentiu em suas calças o efeito devastador de seus pensamentos.

Enquanto se trocava, seus pensamentos continuavam voltados para Lily, porém de uma outra maneira. No começo, quando se encontraram pela primeira vez e ela o chamara pra viver em sua casa, tinha para com a garota o mesmo tipo de carinho que se tem para um irmão. Lily e seu pai eram os substitutos perfeitos para a família que o abandonara em Xigaze. Porém agora estava muito difícil continuar vendo Lily como uma simples irmã.

Talvez fossem apenas os hormônios da adolescência fazendo seu papel, afinal ele já tinha dezessete anos, quase dezoito e, se não fossem contadas as experiências nada agradáveis que fora obrigado a ter enquanto menino de rua, ainda era virgem. Não podia negar que agora desejava Lily perto de si de outro jeito, tendo até dificuldades em esconder isso dela. Esconder? Sim, pelo menos por enquanto. Até onde sabia, Lily também o considerava um irmão, tornar seus desejos realidade seria como praticar incesto.

Ou será que o sentimento por ela também havia mudado? Com essa montanha russa de emoções que estava vivendo, era difícil poder parar e pensar sobre seus próprios sentimentos, analisar seu próprio coração. Precisava descobrir o que sentia realmente por Lily, e não podia deixar o ódio por Toshihiro interferir nessa questão. Ódio e amor são opostos assim como o dia e a noite, um não pode existir enquanto houver o outro.

Estava procurando por uma calça limpa na mochila quando encontrou, bem no fundo dela, uma foto antiga, tirada a cerca de cinco anos. Nela, um Hehashiro de doze anos totalmente descabelado embalava um pequeno e fofinho Toshihiro de sete anos no balanço. Estavam os dois numa praça brincando e sorrindo, felizes com suas vidas simples de criança. Ele lembrava daquele dia. Os dois passaram a tarde inteira brincando aproveitando o verão ensolarado. No final da tarde estavam completamente imundos e sem condição de sobreviver sem um banho. Essa era a única recordação que tinha da sua vida em Xigaze.

Ouviu passos no quarto. Achando que era Lily, virou-se apressado para esconder o fato de estar usando apenas sua roupa de baixo, mas não era Lily que estava de frente para ele, não era sequer alguém da sua equipe.

Toshihiro encarava o irmão com uma mistura de tristeza, preocupação, medo e uma quase completamente sufocada esperança. Nem ele mesmo sabia porquê estava ali, suas pernas o haviam guiado sem que ele percebesse. Não fazia idéia de como poderia se justificar.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou Hehashiro com a voz amarga.

- Eu... Eu... – Toshihiro varreu sua mente em busca de uma resposta que não parecesse idiota. – Queria... conversar? – Nem ele estava de fato acreditando no que dissera, a expectativa agora era que o irmão o escorraçasse dali somente usando a voz, não os punhos ou coisa assim. Para sua surpresa, porém, Hehashiro parecia estar disposto a ter uma conversa.

- Conversar sobre o que?

Outra pergunta que ele não sabia responder. O suor já estava escorrendo em seu rosto e nuca, principalmente na região coberta pela trança.

- Sobre... Sobre... Nós... – Arriscou, muito inseguro. Fechou os olhos como se esperasse uma pancada em reposta, mas como nada veio, voltou a abri-los.

- Acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer sobre isso. Tudo que precisava ser dito já foi.

Toshihiro notou a foto na mão do irmão. Por um momento, achou que estivesse tendo uma ilusão de óptica. Como podia alguém que o odiava tanto guardar tal recordação sua por tanto tempo?

- Essa foto é...

- Você tem uma igual, eu sei. – Respondeu o mais velho dos irmãos friamente. – O papai tirou quando estávamos num parque.

- Você guardou? – A esperança quase sufocada dentro de Toshihiro ganhou um pouco de ar.

- Não, nunca foi minha intenção. – Hehashiro respondeu num tom casual – Ela estava dentro da minha mochila quando eu a arrumei pra fugir. Não vi ela ali. Então resolvi guardar pra quando tivesse que ver vocês de novo.

- Você iria voltar a nos ver? – Perguntou novamente Toshihiro, sem entender mais nada.

- Só se eu ganhasse muita grana. Aí eu apareceria lá naquela casa de novo e esfregaria na cara de vocês que eu não precisei de ninguém pra ser assim. – Os traços de sua raiva novamente começaram a aparecer em sua voz e rosto.

- Você faria isso de verdade? – Toshihiro perguntou de novo, mesmo que já soubesse da resposta.

- As coisas não saíram bem como eu planejei, mas eu ia com certeza. Essa era a proposta inicial.

- E a foto?

- Ah, a foto? Bom, acho que como eu já encontrei novamente os Urameshi, ela não tem mais serventia.

Dizendo isso, o primogênito da família rasgou a foto em duas partes, separando o Hehashiro do Toshihiro lá gravados. Deixou que os pedaços caíssem no chão e saiu do quarto. Durante a conversa havia colocado as calças.

Toshihiro ficou ali parado, incapaz de reagir. A foto rasgada lhe causava uma dor maior do que ser atingido por uma bala perdida ou ser vítima de uma manada de elefantes assustados. Havia um certo simbolismo naquele ato, que acabava de vez com a esperança dentro dele. Se esperança é sempre a última que morre, então tudo mais nele já havia perecido. Sua briga com Len não havia ido tão longe, apesar de séria sempre houve uma brecha, uma luz no fim do túnel. No caso de Hehashiro, o dono do túnel provavelmente havia esquecido de pagar a conta de luz e ela fora cortada.

Já havia passado por tantas emoções que de certa forma criara uma proteção externa para elas, mais ou menos como Yuy. No estado em que se encontrava, não era mais capaz de derramar lágrimas, embora chorasse muito por dentro. Com o coração pesado por causa da dor, recolheu os dois irmãos separados para sempre e voltou para o quarto, tinha uma última coisa que precisava tentar: pegou um pouco de fita adesiva e tentou emendar as duas partes da foto. Não ficou uma coisa perfeita, mas pelo menos as duas crianças da foto podiam continuar juntas, imortalizando a felicidade que naquele dia os envolveu.

* * *

_**Toshihiro: **Dramático esse finzinho, não? Se alguém ainda não estava convencido de que o Jamie gosta de me torturar, agora já está certo da resposta!_

_**James: **(cara alucinada de malvado) E a tendência é piorar! _

_**Yuy: **Antes que as crianças resolvam começar outra discussão idiota, alguém tem algum comentário a fazer sobre o capítulo?_

_**Len: **(aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde): Pra quem não percebeu, o Toshihiro tem uma cena com essa mesma foto no começo do Torneio Asiático, no primeiro capítulo que a gente aparece. _

_**Ken: **Você veio da onde, ô cabeludo?_

_**Len: **Se ninguém ia falar nada de interessante, por quê não me meter, não é mesmo?_

_**Satsuki: **Pelo menos não falou bobagem..._

_**David: **Ainda bem que não, esse é o meu papel!_

_**Ken: **E meu!_

_**Takashi: **Meu também!_

_**Yuy: **Sinceramente, não consigo entender como alguém consegue ter paciência pra ler as besteiras que vocês fazem, nem como alguém consegue ser tão idiota a ponto de escrever essas coisas..._

_**James: **Quietinho, Yuy, se não eu te deixo de cama até o fim da história! Ò.Ó_

_**Yuy: **Você sabe melhor do que todo mundo que não pode fazer isso, ou arruinaria seu plano perfeito de aparecimento de vilões._

_**James: **Obrigado pelo spoiler gratuito..._

_**Yuy: **Como se ninguém estivesse sabendo que tem um vilão no meio disso tudo que não é o irmaõ do Urameshi..._

_**Lily: **Acho que já está na hora de encerrar outra discussão, não? _

_Só pra encerrar antes que mais alguma coisaaconteça,esse foi um daqueles capítulos com um pouco de cultura útil (e indignante) que o James tinha mencionado que ia ter._

_Sobre o andamento da fic, já estão prontos os capítulos até mais ou menos dia nove de janeiro, tem mais quatro prontos depois desse. Pro James, o toneio africano já está quase no fim, ele levou um susto quando viu que agora os TAichi estãorecém estreiando na competiçaõ._

_Próximo Capítulo:_

_**Ken: **Péra aí que quem vai falar sou eu!_

_**Lily: **POr que você?_

_**Ken: **POrque ele vai ser postado no dia do meu aniversário! Eu tenho esse direito!_

_**Lily**: Vá em frente então..._

_**Ken**: Lá vai!_

_PróximoCapítulo:_

_O desânimo de Toshihiro irrita de vez a equipe quando ele falha na segunda luta. Aproveitando-se de uma noite fora do hotel,Ken e Takasih (sim, eu sou aestrela dessa vez!) montam um plano para fazer o amigoressucitar avontadede lutar,num estalo de inspiraçaõ inusitada._

_CApítulo 32: Uma história de natal em julho! _

_Naõ percam!_

_E sim, anumeraçaõé diferente no que está no e no que estános capítulos propriamente ditos, pra quem não percebeu, e não temum capítulo número 3 por erro do James!_

_Um outro avisinho: os reviews seaõ respondidos naqueles links de resposta que o dá, a naõ ser que alguém semanifeste contrário a isso e peçapra ter os reviewsrespondidos aqui._


	34. Uma história de natal em julho

**CAPÍTULO XXXII**

**UMA HISTÓRIA DE NATAL EM JULHO**

Segunda-feira, 14 de julho. A última luta dos The Strongest na primeira fase.

A noite estava mais fria que o normal, mesmo com o aquecimento do hotel. Os beybladers tiveram que colocar um cobertor a mais em suas camas. Lily deu quase todas as suas cobertas a David, fazendo com que o garoto sentisse calor até de mais, como sempre acontecia quando ela tentava bancar a enfermeira. O que Lily não sabia é que ao suar durante a noite, David ficava extremamente suscetível a ter pesadelos. Essa vez não foi uma exceção.

_Estava no ginásio da Cidade do Cabo. Sozinho. Não havia ninguém por perto, nem na arquibancada torcendo, nem no banco ao seu lado. Eram só ele e a arena. Silêncio. Um vulto surgiu do nada. Uma garota. De início, parecia Rumiko, mas logo o engano tornou-se óbvio. Seus cabelos dourados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, duas mechas rosadas pendiam para frente de seus ombros. O olhar sem compaixão revelava um ódio sem limites, queimando tudo ao seu redor por irradiação. Sua sombra refletida pelos holofotes não era humana, mas sim de um gigantesco pássaro de asas amplas e fortes, bico afiado e expressão não menos assustadora. As arquibancadas incendiaram-se do nada, logo estavam cercados por labaredas de mais de dois metros de altura que dançavam em conjunto uma coreografia mortal. Apesar de estarem no meio das chamas, não havia fumaça e o calor era cada vez mais sufocante. _

_O fogo se espalhou e tomou conta de tudo rapidamente, poupando apenas a arena. O olhar da menina só tinha espaço para o ódio, mas era possível ver a chama que ardia por trás deles, determinada. Ela toda parecia arder também, como se fizesse parte daquele fogo que os cercava. Imponente, ergueu sua beyblade em sinal de desafio. Sem ter para onde correr, David não hesitou em aceitar. Nunca havia recusado um desafio e essa não seria a primeira vez, por mais aterrorizante que o inimigo fosse._

_Go Shoot!_

_Assim que as beyblades tocaram o chão da arena, os ataques começaram. Ambas estavam equilibradas em nível de poder, o resultado podia ser favorável para qualquer um dos lados. Enquanto lutavam, David percebeu que o fogo ao redor deles mudava de cor, estava se tornando azulado, como se sua energia estivesse sendo sugada, e ele logo descobriu para onde ela estava indo. A batalha entre as beyblades tornou-se desequilibrada, agora somente a beyblade da garota atacava enquanto David tentava se defender. As chamas que outrora os cercavam encontravam-se agora reunidas naquela beyblade, dando-lhe uma força descomunal._

_Ao ver o quão forte seu inimigo estava, David não pensou duas vezes antes de evocar sua fera-bit, o touro selvagem de chifres virados e "piercing" no nariz chamado Neefe. O tamanho e força do animal contrastavam com o de seu dono, a diferença era tão impressionante que chegava a ser até cômica. No momento, Neefe era a única esperança que David tinha de vencer, ou ao menos evitar uma derrota humilhante. Chamou todos os ataques que lembrava, inclusive os que não eram seus, mas nenhum fora suficiente nem para arranhar a adversária. A gaiola de chamas ao redor da arena adquirira uma coloração arroxeada, surtindo efeito inclusive na iluminação. O ambiente estava mais escuro, digno de um filme de terror. Um filme daqueles em que os mocinhos nunca terminam com vida._

_A sombra da garota ergueu-se do chão. Chamava a própria fera-bit. Sua voz, porém, não se assemelhava a de um humano, mais parecia um grito animal, de aves de rapina em seu vôo rasante em busca da presa. O passaro materializou-se atrás da dona revelando uma plumagem incandescente, variando entre tons de laranja vivo, vermelho e amarelo, como se feitas de fogo de verdade. Os olhos âmbar exprimiam o mesmo sentimento assassino da parceira, suas garras curvas do tamanho de um cão de porte médio não estabeleciam limites para aquilo que poderia rasgar, cortar ou esmigalhar. A ordem para o ataque final veio em seguida, no mesmo grito incompreensível e perturbador. A beyblade de David, assim como sua fera-bit, foram completamente pulverizadas. _

_A dor invadiu o corpo do garoto de repente, logo que desapareceram as últimas partículas de poeira do que antes fora sua fera-bit. Seu coração batia como se perfurado por uma estaca gigantesca de matar vampiros, os pulmões se expandiam e contraiam a cada ciclo respiratório como se estivessem afogados em um mar de sangue, seus olhos alternavam momentos de visão embaçada com uma multifocal. As pernas perderam as forças, os joelhos dobraram-se e cederam. Em seguida, veio a sensação de estar sendo queimado vivo, podia sentir cada célula de seu corpo entrando em combustão instantânea e desfazendo-se em uma mistura de gás carbônico e água. A dor chegou a um ponto que já não era mais possível resistir, nenhum ser humano normal sobreviveria. Nesse momento, tudo parou._

_A dor sumia, o fogo sumia, tudo aos poucos desaparecia. À principio a sensação era de alívio por não estar mais sofrendo, mas tudo não demorou a se transformar em aflição. Sua adversária movia os lábios, estava com certeza dizendo alguma coisa, mas ele nada ouvia. A visão, que voltara ao foco normal, estava novamente turva e escurecida. O mundo tornava-se cada vez mais disforme, mais escuro. Tentou avançar até a garota e lhe pedir uma explicação, mas suas pernas não obedeceram; ao invés de avançarem, foram ao chão molemente, como se já não tivessem ligação com o restante do corpo. O grito de agonia preso em sua garganta não saía, estava trancado por uma força invisível._

_Por fim, todo tornou-se nada. A escuridão tomou conta, a noite eterna e seu silêncio angustiante assumiram o controle. David já não sabia se estava de pé, sentado, deitado; não era capaz de sentir as próprias pernas e braços. Não sabia onde estava, não sabia com quem estava. Não podia ver, não podia ouvir, não sentia cheiros. Era um cadáver cujo coração recusava-se a parar. Tomado pelo pânico, _acordou.

Estava sentado na cama, completamente destapado, as cobertas no chão amontoadas. Respirava rápido e com certo ruído, seu corpo estava banhado de suor, como se tivesse acabado de correrpor duas horas em ritmo acelerado. O quarto estava escuro, ainda era noite alta. Antes de poder assimilar o fato de que estava novamente no quarto do hotel, ouviu a voz preocupada de Mário chamando-o:

- David, você está bem? O que foi que aconteceu?

O garoto demorou um pouco para responder, estava em dúvida se a voz realmente sairia de sua garganta ou se ficaria entalada também. Ouvir a própria voz novamente foi um alívio.

- Não, está tudo bem... Não é nada, só um pesadelo um tanto realista demais...

Depois de ajudar o companheiro a re-arrumar a cama com um cobertor a menos, Mário voltou a dormir tranqüilamente. David não lhe disse nada sobre o sonho, não estava totalmente seguro de que poderia fazê-lo sem se desesperar novamente. A agonia que sentira dentro dele ainda se fazia muito presente. Ao contrário do amigo, não voltou a dormir, temia um novo encontro com a garota do fogo. Viu e reviu o sonho em sua mente até o sol despontar por entre as cortinas azuladas do quarto e despertar de seus sonhos muito mais agradáveis os outros The Strongest.

* * *

A aula daquela manhã foi a mais tranqüila desde o início do Torneio Africano. Com a mente de David totalmente voltada para o pesadelo, Zanxam-sensei conseguiu pela primeira vez fazer uma aula sem interrupções dramáticas para sermões gigantescos, que acabaram fazendo com que sobrasse tempo antes do fim da aula sem nada para fazer. Foram todos liberados mais cedo. Os The Strongest aproveitaram o tempo extra para treinar um pouco mais antes de enfrentar os Magna Cartoon, equipe do Sudão.

Ao contrário dos Taichi, a equipe liderada por Hehashiro não estava muito interessada em saber dos problemas dos adversários ou se confraternizar com eles, pelo menos era isso que o líder dizia. Para ele, ter compaixão com o inimigo só os desviaria do real objetivo do campeonato: a vitória a todo custo. Lily era a que mais se opunha a esse ponto de vista, mas não se atrevia a desafiar a liderança do chinês. Ele estava se tornando cada dia mais difícil de lidar, mais intragável e transtornado. Ela já não reconhecia nele o Hehashiro que convidara para morar com ela no passado.

O ódio pelo irmão havia despertado em Hehashiro um sentimento novo: a vontade de superar todo e qualquer rival que aparecesse da forma mais humilhante possível. Esmagar Toshihiro já não era o bastante, ele precisava esmagar os outros competidores também para mostrar ao irmão o que havia aprendido graças a ele. Alarmados com esse novo comportamento, os The Strongest não se atreveram a fazer nenhum comentário sobre as atitudes do líder, estavam começando a se assustar.

A primeira luta do dia foi entre Hehashiro e Kurara Kimamba, um garoto de quinze anos cujas pernas estavam horrivelmente tortas. Hehashiro encarou o adversário com ar e desdém antes de preparar a beyblade. Via os outros como insetos insignificantes que sujavam seu caminho rumo ao título, não mereciam sua compaixão. Usaria essas lutas preliminares para testar seu poder, como um ensaio antes da luta final contra Toshihiro. Kurara não teve tempo nem de observar sua beyblade caindo na arena. Antes que pudesse esboçar reação, Kufe já a partia ao meio com uma dentada. Lily não podia acreditar que aquele a sua frente era Hehashiro, só podia haver algum engano.

David foi o próximo, embora estivesse um tanto relutante em ir. Tentou convencer Hehashiro que não estava em condições nem físicas, nem emocionais, mas o líder o ignorou. A adversária de David chamava-se Shareli Mpegova. Seu cabelo preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo com duas mechas soltas na frente, escolhera para a ocasião da luta um vestido vermelho-sangue que denotava o seu corpo de mulher aos dezesseis anos, embora tivesse apenas treze. Não sorria, encarava David como se o desafiasse a tentar fazer o mesmo que seu líder na luta anterior.

- É, se eu tinha alguma dúvida, agora não tenho nenhuma. Deus está contra mim hoje. Que seja feita sua vontade. – Foi o comentário de David antes da luta. Não podia admitir para a multidão em polvorosa, mas estava com medo da adversária. Apesar dela não ter sombra de pássaro e falar como qualquer ser humano, as semelhanças com o pesadelo da noite anterior eram grandes demais para serem conhecidência.

Shareli, que não sabia nada sobre os sonhos do adversário, acabou não tendo muitas dificuldades em vencer um David paralisado. Neefe estava acuado pela vontade do dono e nem sequer apareceu para impressionar a multidão. Ao final da luta, Lily estava pronta para falar com o companheiro e descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas Hehashiro se adiantou a ela e recepcionou-o com o tapa na face esquerda.

- Dá próxima vez vai ser pior. – Disse ele, sério. – Não viemos aqui para perder, ainda mais sem lutar. Ou você luta e vence, ou fica no banco pelo resto da competição.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – Perguntou o outro de volta entre os dentes.

- Sim, David, é uma ameaça. E eu não sou homem de faltar com a palavra.

Se Lily não estivesse ali para acalmar os ânimos, a discussão poderia ter tido um fim nada agradável. A garota mandou Mário lutar no terceiro round, precisava ter certeza que Hehashiro não voltaria a ficar agressivo.

- Só por favor, Mário, não perca agora. Faça o que tiver que fazer, não perca.

Mário sentiu a pressão sobre ele. Além do fato de serem a equipe da casa e terem a obrigação de dar um show para a torcida, da sua vitória ou derrota nessa luta dependia o futuro da equipe. Caso derrotada, eles não só provavelmente seriam eliminados da competição como também muito provavelmente não suportariam conviver mais juntos, isso se Hehashiro permitisse que eles ficassem inteiros para contar a história. Havia coisas demais em jogo naquela luta, seu coração normalmente calmo pouco a pouco foi preenchido pela ansiedade e expectativa que giravam torno de todo beyblader antes do desafio de sua vida. Não importava quem fosse seu adversário, qual era a sua força, ele não fraquejaria e não sucumbiria nesse desafio. Cumpriria a missão de salvar a equipe.

A luta começou. Mário não olhou uma única vez para o adversário, não podia se distrair. Não sabia quem ele era, quantos anos tinha, como se vestia. Só sabia que sua beyblade era preta e branca e estava tentando atacar a sua, na cor verde-água. Depois de se desviar de uma primeira onda de ataques do oponente, Mário apelou para a tática do tudo ou nada, evocando sua fera-bit, o crocodilo com três fileiras de dentes afiados e pele tão dura quanto uma armadura. Hafe arrancou aplausos de toda a platéia, inclusive dos adversários, mas Mário não escutou. Sua atenção não podia ser desviada. No lance seguinte, a beyblade verde água conseguiu expulsar a adversária da arena. Os The Strongest ganharam pelo menos mais uma luta unidos, estavam classificados para as quartas de final.

* * *

Quarta-feira, 16 de julho. Última luta dos Taichi.

A febre prolongada de Yuy finalmente estava preocupando os outros integrantes de sua equipe. O líder recusava-se a ir novamente ao hospital, por isso era obrigado a ficar na cama dentro do quarto e sempre vigiado pela professora. Quando esta estava dando aulas aos outros, Daitenji-san ocupava seu lugar. Satsuki passou a semana entre a cruz e a espada, estava muito preocupada com o garoto, queria ficar perto dele junto com a professora, mas como Toshihiro continuava desanimado, era ela quem devia conduzir os treinamentos da equipe, ainda mais agora que a segunda fase estava chegando.

A Esperança de Angola já havia voltado ao país de origem, depois de várias sessões de treinos muito animados. Os Taichi sabiam que a experiência com os novos amigos os havia ensinado coisas que eles sozinhos não poderiam aprender jamais.

Os últimos adversários dos Taichi naquela primeira fase eram os Majores Cabo-verdianos, de Cabo Verde. O nome da equipe adversária deixou os Taichi intrigados, principalmente Satsuki. A nova líder mandou Rumiko lutar primeiro. Determinada em ganhar essa segunda luta e ao mesmo tempo tentar fazer novos amigos – os treinamentos com os Esperança de Angola foram tão bons que não era má idéia repeti-los – ela marchou em direção a arena com a beyblade já preparada.

Go Shoot! Rumiko e Fábio João Aubrey, um garoto de apenas oito anos, careca e com os olhos permanentemente marejados lançaram suas beyblades e começaram o duelo. Rumiko deixou que o adversário começasse na ofensiva, queria ver do que ele era capaz. Acreditando que podia ganhar da garota, seu adversário foi mesmo com todas as forças ao ataque, inclusive levantando faíscas no atrito entre as beyblades.

- Você luta muito bem. – Comentou Rumiko.

- Espero que o meu pai esteja vendo essa luta. Quero que ele veja que nós conseguimos melhorar de vida com esse esporte e que ele pode voltar pra casa, mesmo se não tiver conseguido nada nos Estados Unidos. Papai, veja como nós melhoramos, o que aprendemos para diminuir sua falta!

O ataque seguinte do garotopor pouco não tirouFenki da arena. Rumiko quase deslocou o queixo ao deixá-lo cair de súbito. Ela sabia que a determinação podia aumentar a força de alguém, mas a nova força de Fábio estava ficando perigosa. Para evitar uma derrota desastrosa, Rumiko passou a atacar também. As forças estavam equilibradas no começo, a determinação do garotinho fazia com que todos os limites de sua força aos poucos se rompessem. Quanto mais ele lutava, mais forte ficava; quanto mais forte ficava, mais esperança tinha na vitória; quanto mais esperança tinha, mais ele lutava. Era um ciclo muito difícil de ser quebrado, porém não impossível.

Satsuki deu o sinal. Rumiko sentiu-se até mal por ter que vencer alguém tão esforçado, mas também estava atrás do título e precisava dessa vitória. Usando a técnica especial de Fenki, a beyblade de Fábio saiu da arena, embora por alguns nervosos segundos sua beyblade tenha conseguido resistir.

Fábio, ao contrário do que Rumiko esperava, não se mostrou abatido pela derrota. Ao recolher sua beyblade, os olhos marejados brilhavam intensamente de contentamento e felicidade.

- Obrigado, Rumiko. Agora eu sei que, sempre que eu quiser, posso ultrapassar meus limites para ir atrás dos meus sonhos. Vou continuar lutando muito para o próximo campeonato mundial, isso se nós realmente perdermos esse.

Rumiko sorriu de volta e apertou a mão do garoto, desejando boa sorte nos treinamentos.

"_Dizem que as crianças são o futuro da humanidade. Se essas crianças todas estivessem preenchidas por toda essa determinação, talvez essa geração possa até mudar o mundo!"_

Ken foi o próximo. Havia sobre ele uma pressão extra para vencer, pois Toshihiro faria o terceiro round e não havia garantias que ele lutaria com vontade de ganhar. Antes de colocar a beyblade no lançador, encarou o bit-chip de Fenrochi como se dissesse "Vamos ganhar ou não falo mais com você". O animal sagrado deu a impressão de piscar em resposta, mas tudo poderia ter sido apenas um ilusão causada pela mudança na iluminação.

A adversária de Ken chamava-se Patrícia, irmã um ano mais velha de Fábio. Assim que se viram frente a frente, ela falou:

- Sabe, o papai me ensinou a jogar beyblade, ele era muito forte, podia quebrar pedras com seu lançamento. Depois de treinar como ele, acho que herdei a mesma força.

Ken a princípio achou a fala engraçada. Segundo sua lógica, meninas frágeis como aquela não podiam ter força suficiente nem para arranhar a arena, quanto mais quebrar pedras. Mesmo assim, os acontecimentos fora do comum naquele torneio e em toda essa viagem eram tantos que ele havia aprendido a não duvidar da ilogicidade. Por via das dúvidas achou melhor garantir um bom e forte lançamento com o braço esquerdo.

Com o início da luta o japonês agradeceu aos céus por não seguir sua lógica naquela luta. Patrícia havia falado a verdade, seu lançamento era mesmo fora dos padrões. Se o escudo de Ken fosse um pouco mais fraco, teria perdido antes de chegar à arena. As ondas de choque liberadas pelas duas beyblades em velocidade recorde ao se encontrarem arrastaram os competidores cerca de um metro para trás. Essa seria a luta do ataque máximo contra a defesa mais forte.

- Eu já ouvi uma lenda sobre isso... – Comentou Satsuki no banco. Rumiko e Takashi tiraram os olhos da luta para acompanhar a fala da loira, enquanto Toshihiro continuava olhando para o nada pensando em seu novo drama pessoal e aumento o peso que caía sobre suas costas.

- Que lenda? – Perguntou Fran.

- Uma lenda sobre o confronto entre o mais forte ataque e a mais forte defesa. Mais ou menos o que o Ken está enfrentando agora.

- Como é que o confronto termina? – Perguntou Takashi, ansioso para saber se o amigo tinha alguma chance.

- Não quero ser pessimista, mas se essa luta for mesmo um reflexo dessa lenda, temo que ficaremos nas mãos de Toshihiro.

- O QUE? – Exclamaram os três ouvintes, perplexos. – Ken vai perder?

- Não, não perder. A lenda diz que certa vez numa guerra a lança mais forte já construída foi posta para combater um escudo tido como inquebrável. Quando os dois se encontraram, ambos acabaram destruídos.

- Então isso significa que o Ken vai...

- Essa não!

Do meio da luta, Ken ouviu parte da fala de Satsuki e logo tratou de responder:

- Sinto muito, Satsuki, mas acontece que esse Ken aqui sempre será uma exceção à regra. Tô poco me lixando pra essa lenda antiga, eu sou mais eu e escolho meu próprio futuro. Fenrochi, vamos ver do que essa garota é capaz! Capacidade de defesa máxima!

O dragão dirigiu-se ao centro da arena. Patrícia continuava atacando-o, mas agora a beyblade azul não se mexia. A garota irritou-se e tentou um último ataque descendo desde a borda da arena em direção ao centro, como um skatista fazendo uma manobra radical. Ken, demonstrando uma inteligência até então desconhecida, desviou-se no último segundo antes do impacto certeiro, fazendo a beyblade adversário sair pelo outro lado da arena. Os Taichi ganharam a luta, mas ainda faltava um round para ela terminar.

- Parabéns, Ken! - Exclamou Rumiko, animada. – Como você conseguiu pensar numa estratégia daquelas?

- Ah, segundo a Satsuki, a lança e o escudo se destruíram porque entraram em contato direto. Se eu não tocasse na beyblade dela, não ia destruir a minha. Como eu disse, não costumo acreditar em lendas.

- Muito bem então, senhor imprevisível. Graças a isso garantimos a vitória! – Foi a vez de Satsuki parabenizar o companheiro. – Toshihiro, vai lá que é sua vez. Por favor, não envergonhe a equipe, está bem?

- Tá, Satsuki, o que seja.

Os passos de Toshihiro até a arena eram passos de quem fazia isso com pesar, a consciência pesada por estar fazendo alguma coisa que não merecia. Estava mergulhado em um mar de tristeza e culpa, não se achava digno de pertencer a um ambiente rodeado de alegria e felicidade, não enquanto continuasse atraindo o sofrimento daqueles que lhe eram próximos. Fenku caiu na arena já quase sem forças.

A preocupação dos Taichi era mais do que clara. Não estavam mais interessados na vitória, mas ver o amigo que um dia fora tão feliz e bem-humorado nesse estado mórbido lhes machucava mais do que qualquer castigo físico, e o sentimento de impotência perante essa situação só agravava as coisas.

Fernando Aubrey, o irmão mais velho e líder da equipe, não encontrou nenhuma dificuldade para vencer. Ao final da luta, seus irmãos o abraçaram felizes por terem conseguido ao menos uma vitória.

- Agora quem sabe nosso pai volte pra casa! – Exclamou Fábio, chorando de verdade.

- Nosso pai, que já foi um major aqui,nos deixou há alguns anos para tentar uma vida melhor nos Estados Unidos. – Explicou Fernando para os Taichi. – Prometeu que voltaria para nos buscar quando melhorasse, mas até agora não deu sinal de vida. Nossa esperança é que ele esteja vendo a gente pela tv e perceba que não é necessário sair do país para ficar bem. Nós lutamos e conseguimos encontrar uma saída pra nossas dificuldades sem deixar nossa pátria, escolhemos não fugir dos problemas e nos demos bem. Vamos ver se cumprimos nosso principal objetivo nesse campeonato. Agora é só esperar.

- Nós desejamos a vocês toda a sorte do mundo! – Exclamou Rumiko, apertando a mão do garoto. – E perdoem o Toshihiro, ele está passando por uma fase muito difícil, não está nas melhores condições para uma luta.

* * *

Os Taichi mal haviam retornado para o hotel quando Daitenji-san os abordou dizendo que havia programado um passeio para Franschhoek, uma região que estava ganhando fama por seus vinhos de qualidade. Todas as equipes classificadas para as quartas de final estavam convidadas. Não foi preciso pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar o convite.

A cidade destino ficava a pouco mais de cinqüenta minutos de ônibus do centro da Cidade do Cabo, num vale cuja beleza enchia os olhos de todos os sortudos que sentavam na janelinha. Era um lugar calmo, tranqüilo, com praticamente apenas uma rua onde os restaurantes eram mais numerosos que as casas normais.

Os beybladers viram de perto como o vinho é produzido, desde a colheita da uva até a destilação final. Viram o produto final saindo das máquinas modernas e a grande maioria deles ficou desapontada por serem ainda menores de idade e não poderem experimentar. Para encerrar o dia, todos foram instalados em uma pousada charmosa onde puderam apreciar a vista das montanhas exuberantes e toda a sua imponência na paisagem da região.

Os Taichi aproveitaram o momento de sossego e livre de treinos para se reunir sem a presença de Toshihiro. O quarteto e a fera-bit concordavam que a depressão do garoto estava passando dos limites e precisava ser revertida, ou as conseqüências podiam ser catastróficas. Demoraram certo tempo para chegar a uma decisão do que fazer, mas assim que o fizeram não demoraram para pôr o plano em prática. Com a proximidade da fase final, era um assunto de vida ou morte.

- Toshihiro, precisamos falar com você. – Disse Rumiko, séria. O garoto estava sentado em uma cadeira do lado de fora sentindo o ar frio da noite invernal. Se fazia aquilo por prazer ou punição, ninguém tinha como saber.

Sem dizer palavra, Toshihiro levantou-se e seguiu a amiga até uma mesa no restaurante da pousada, onde vários beybladers ainda se encontravam jantando. Os The Strongest não estavam a vista. Continuou mudo esperando que seus colegas começassem.

- É o seguinte, Toshihiro: ou você sai dessa sua crise existencial por bem, ou nós o obrigaremos a isso. – Resumiu Ken, olhando significativamente para Takashi.

- Não acho que vocês possam fazer isso. – Respondeu simplesmente o chinês, sem emoção na voz.

- Não só podemos como vamos. – Continuou o japonês de franja surreal. – Você vai ver. Primeiro de tudo, comece contando pra gente o que te deixou assim.

- Mesmo que vocês saibam, não vão poder fazer muita coisa a respeito.

- Aí é que você se engana... Vamos, fale. Não custa dinheiro e ainda exercita alguns músculos.

- Hehashiro está certo. Ele tem razão quando diz que eu sou o responsável por causar sofrimento nas pessoas. E fiz Len e os Blue Fish brigarem comigo, fiz com que minha mãe chorasse por causa dos dois filhos, foi por minha culpa que meu irmão foi viver na rua. Eu botei todas as pessoas que amava em situações difíceis mesmo sem querer. Não tenho a habilidade de perceber quando estou incomodando, acabo sempre deixando os outros mal. O melhor é me afastar pra que isso não aconteça de novo.

Por um momento Rumiko sentiu vontade de agarrar a gola da camisa do amigo e esbofetear-lhe a cara milhões de vezes enquanto esbravejava que tudo aquilo não era verdade e que estava sendo um tolo caindo na conversa do irmão, mas o plano precisava ser cumprido e era essencial que ficasse quieta. Takashi cuidaria de tudo agora.

- Hum... certo... Então você agora é um mártir que sacrifica a própria felicidade pelo bem de todos os que o cercam. É, você tem razão, Toshihiro, não podemos mudar sua cabeça se você está tão determinado a ganhar o prêmio Nobel da paz desse ano. Só nos resta esperar que a febre do Yuy baixe logo pra gente ter três lutadores com vontade na arena. Pode ir agora, não vamos mais fazer você perder seu tempo. Pra que ficar conversando se eu posso me fechar ainda mais no meu sofrimento benevolente?

Toshihiro voltou o olhar morto para o compatriota antes de dar as costas aos amigos e voltar para seu lugar do lado de fora fazendo companhia para a lua e as estrelas. Assim que ele saiu das vistas de todos, sua equipe novamente juntou as cabeças.

- Não sei se ele vai ficar um pouco mais pensativo depois disso, mas sei que eu e o Ken já temos idéias prontinhas recém saídas do forno para desatolar a mula. Certo, Ken?

- Com certeza, Takashi. Primeiro de tudo, precisamos ver por aí se podem nos emprestar três capas grandes, uma foice, uma lanterna, estojo de maquiagem, e as fitas com as lutas dos torneios passados.

- Você pretende tirar o Toshihiro de sua crise só no mês que vem ou está a espera de um milagre, Ken? – Perguntou Satsuki, sarcástica.

- Não esquenta não, Satsuki. Tenho certeza que Daitenji-san está no humor hoje para realizar um "milagre de natal", se é que entende...

- "Milagre de natal"? – Perguntou Rumiko. – Estamos em julho! Vocês piraram?

- Charles Dickens explica, Charles Dickens explica... – Respondeu Takashi com ar misterioso. Rumiko sabia do plano, mas pelo visto não havia entendido bem do que se tratava. Naquela noite, Toshihiro receberia a visita de três espíritos muito especiais.

* * *

A volta para o hotel estava programada apenas para o dia seguinte. Em quartos de três ocupantes cada, os beybladers foram acomodados para passar aquela noite na pousada. Lily havia sido encaixada no quarto de Rumiko e Satsuki, deixando os três rapazes dos The Strongest num mesmo quarto e os três Taichi, em outro. O material que Ken havia requisitado milagrosamente estava lá antes das onze e meia da noite. Toshihiro foi se deitar mais cedo que os outros, antes das nove. As coisas não podiam estar indo mais de acordo com o plano.

Faltando meia hora para o início de um novo dia, Ken e Takashi iniciaram os preparativos finais para a execução de mais uma de suas idéias nonsense. Satsuki ajudou o amigo japonês a vestir uma das capas, amarrando uma corda grossa e vermelha em sua cintura para que ela não abrisse. Ficava enorme no garoto, o capuz caía até seus ombros e as mangas podiam abrigar mais um braço além daquele. Em seguida veio a maquiagem: o rosto de Ken foi pintado de branco com algumas manchas negras nas bochechas e ao redor dos olhos. Enquanto isso, Rumiko tentava fazer a mesma coisa com Takashi, mas o tamanho reduzido do garoto dificultava seu trabalho com a capa tamanho família. Três Takashis podiam ser colocados ali e ela ainda ficaria grande. Ao terminar com Ken, Satsuki teve que ajudá-la, o tempo estava quase acabando.

A segunda parte do plano já estava quase completa. As fitas com imagens selecionadas das lutas mais importantes de Toshihiro já estava no lugar certo esperando para ser acionada no vídeo da tv do quarto dos meninos. Só o que faltava era alguém para ligá-la na hora certa. Satsuki foi a escolhida para a tarefa. Lily e Rumiko deveriam permanecer no quarto, atentas a qualquer sinal de falha no plano principal para iniciar o plano de emergência.

Dois minutos antes do pesado relógio de carvalho da pousada tocar as doze badaladas, Satsuki entrava sorrateiramente no quarto, seguida do Ken disfarçado e munido de lanterna. Satsuki retirou a lâmpada do abajur e postou-se em frente ao interruptor, fora do campo de visão do chinês, de modo que Toshihiro não pudesse acender a luz ao acordar.

O relógio bateu meia-noite. Pela janela aberta do quarto entrou uma forte rajada de vento, que acordou o garoto adormecido. Aquilo na verdade era David pelo lado de fora com um ventilador ligado. O quarto dos garotos ficava no andar térreo, localização ideal para esse apetrecho.

- O que é isso? – Ainda um pouco sonolento, Toshihiro tentou descobrir de onde vinha o vento, mas tudo que conseguiu ver foi um vulto encapuzado a sua frente. – Quem é você? – Perguntou ele, um tanto assustado. O ser respondeu:

- Sou o Espírito dos Torneios Passados. – A voz de Ken por baixo da capa estava irreconhecível, verdadeiramente apavorante. Satsuki teve sérias dificuldades em segurar o espanto.

- Espírito dos Torneios Passados? – Perguntou o chinês, ainda com o cérebro lento de quem acabou de ser acordado repentinamente e contra a vontade. – O que é isso?

- Tem uma coisa que preciso te mostrar. Será que você ainda se lembra dessas lutas? – Ken apontou a lanterna – já acesa – para a tv posta no topo da parede oposta à cama. Esse era o sinal para Satsuki ligá-la com o controle remoto. As lutas de Toshihiro durante os torneios asiático e oceânico passaram uma após a outra em flashes velozes. A velocidade do vídeo diminuiu ao chegar na final do primeiro, mas precisamente no início do confronto entre Toshihiro e Len.

_- Agora só depende de mim! – Anunciou Toshihiro enquanto levantava do banco e avançava decido à arena._

_- Boa sorte! – A equipe desejou._

_- O Len vai ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer. – Sussurrou ele para si mesmo._

Toshihiro reviu o primeiro round, a tática de Len de cobrir seus olhos com areia e impedir que visse a luta. Os Blue Fish tinham saído com vantagem na primeira luta. Graças ao conselho de Yuy, essa técnica foi anulada no round seguinte, quando Toshihiro vencera após se desviar de um mergulho quase suicida do adversário. O chinês não estava entendendo a finalidade de tudo aquilo, se perguntava quem eram os loucos que invadiram seu quarto a essa hora da madrugada e até teria tentado atacá-los, se não estivesse ficando curioso para saber onde tudo ia terminar.

_- Vai lá e ganha esse último round. Por todos nós. – Concluiu Ken._

_- Eu espero que o Len escute o que eu tenho a dizer. – Sussurrou Toshihiro, mas num volume alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem._

_- Coragem, cara. Você consegue, eu tenho certeza. – Disse Satsuki com a voz mais doce e confiante que conseguiu reproduzir._

_- Você tem razão. Querer é poder. – Concordou o chinês, em seguida voltando a ficar absorto em seus próprios pensamentos._

Os adversários caminhavam decididos em direção à arena, prontos para arriscar tudo que tinham para vencer. O Toshihiro que assistia ao vídeo logo recordou-se das sensações que o dominaram durante essa luta.

_Toshihiro tinha perfeitamente em mente que essa era sua última chance para fazer Len voltar a ser o que era. Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais essa chance. Ele não podia perdê-la. Ele pôde sentir um acumulado de energia negativa se aproximar antes mesmo de Len aparecer subindo as escadas. Seus olhos refletiam um brilho maligno que dava medo. Ele sorria enquanto preparava Kailon, mas não era um sorriso feliz, era um sorriso assassino que clamava por destruição. Sua missão não seria tão fácil quanto ele achava._

Ver suas tentativas frenéticas de fazer seu amigo mudar através daquela televisãozinha era estranho, mas suficiente para revirar seu interior numa sensação nova e indescritível:

_- Len, me escuta, por favor! – Se devia convencer Len de que não os havia abandonado, Toshihiro devia fazer isso logo, antes que sua beyblade virasse pó. _

_- Já te disse que só falarei com você se você merecer! – Gritou em resposta Len, sua voz mais demoníaca do que nunca. Os três Blue Fish se abraçaram no banco, assustados com o que estava acontecendo na arena. – Kailon, vamos usar nosso novo ataque! Presas Assassinas!_

Por um momento, Toshihiro achou que novamente sentiria a força dos dentes do tubarão em seu ombro, como mostrava o vídeo, mas ficou aliviado em constatar que isso não aconteceria. Aos poucos, a mesma energia determinada e persistente que o dominara naquela luta voltava a se manifestar. O segundo ataque de Len quase lhe derrubara da arena. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Toshihiro abraçou-se protetoramente às pernas.

_- Ora, vejam só… Toshihiro Urameshi, o melhor lutador de Xigaze, antigo líder dos Blue Fish, se arrastando até a arena, quase derrotado por seu ex-melhor amigo. Você merece isso e mais um pouco por ter nos abandonado. Sofra toda a humilhação que merece, e eu ainda não acabei._

O Len da tela continuava atacando. Embora seus ataques não surtissem efeito aparente no oponente, Toshihiro ainda lembrava da dor que sentira em cada um deles, lembrava de ter tentado a todo custo não mostrar o quanto estava sofrendo, mas depois de tantos ataques já não era mais possível se segurar.

_- Grite, traidor, grite! Pague por tudo que você fez! Eu quero que você sofra, sofra até não poder mais lutar, não poder mais se mover. Cada uma de suas células vai sentir o meu poder, o poder do verdadeiro líder dos Blue Fish._

O temperamento de Len mudara tanto durante a luta que até mesmo seus companheiros pediam para ele parar, mas o garoto não escutava, cego pelo ódio e o desejo de vingança. Toshihiro vagamente sabia que alguma coisa muito semelhante estava acontecendo agora, mas não lembrava exatamente qual era o problema.

O Len do vídeo criou um tornado com sua beyblade, do qual Toshihiro conseguiu se livrar depois de unir forças com a fera-bit. Os ataques seguintes do garoto já não surtiram efeito, pois Toshihiro sabia que o ódio devia ser combatido com sentimentos positivos. Ao pensar em coisas boas e confiar em suas habilidades, aos poucos o rival enfraquecia.

_- Não me interessa! Eu estou aqui unicamente para me vingar de tudo que você fez! Vou humilhá-lo e derrotá-lo na frente de todos, somente assim você pagará por sua traição! – Os olhos de Len já não eram mais verdes, haviam se tornado completamente negros e brilhavam de uma maneira sinistra e alucinada._

_- Você tem certeza que quer mesmo isso, Len? – Perguntou Toshihiro, tentando achar uma brecha para cumprir sua missão._

Esse era o momento em que o ódio extremo enfrentava a confiança extrema. Os olhos de Toshihiro grudaram na tela, as lembranças daquele dia de repente mostraram-se bem vivas em sua memória.

_- Claro que quero. Desde que você nos deixou, desde que li aquela carta me passada pela mão trêmula de sua mãe, e principalmente depois de ver você com sua nova equipe naquele hotel, eu tenho certeza que preciso acabar com você! Por mim e pela minha equipe! Não permitirei que o traidor saia impune!_

_- Então é isso que você pensa? – Perguntou novamente Toshihiro, agora com um olhar desapontado. – Que pena. Seu modo de pensar está errado, se você só…_

Lembrou-se que tinha uma resposta para as provocações de Len, sabia combater o ódio. A fita não parou.

_- E quem é você para dizer o que é certo ou errado para mim? A partir do dia que você deixou nossa cidade, você deixou de representar algo para mim. Meu amigo Toshihiro morreu naquele dia a quatro meses. E eu não acredito em ressurreição._

_- Pois pra mim quem morreu foi o Len. Meu amigo esperto, animado, divertido, corajoso que um dia eu conheci quando morava em Xigaze. Aquele amigo que costumava brincar conosco só por diversão, sem se preocupar com mais nada, sem levar as obrigações a sério. Foi ele que nos deixou. Não só a mim, mas aos Blue Fish também. Ele desapareceu, e o monstro que tomou seu lugar não sabe fazer outra coisa se não clamar por vingança, não se importando nem com seus companheiros de equipe._

_- Você já foi longe demais! Kailon, ataque esse infeliz novamente!_

Len usou seu ataque mais forte, Toshihiro quase caiu. Recuperou-se, porém, ao ouvir a música que Takashi colocara no walkman. A luta estava prestes a terminar. A música falava de amizade, pregava que, apesar de serem adversários naquele momento, nunca deixariam de ser os amigos que um dia foram. Apesar de tudo, Len ainda se recusava a aceitar essa amizade e resistia.

_- Bobagens! Desde quando eu preciso de amizade para ganhar de você? Eu só preciso de força! Só preciso de Kailon ao meu lado, nós dois juntos vamos acabar com você de uma vez por todas, Toshihiro Urameshi!_

_- Você, Kailon e todo esse ódio que te rodeia. Será que você não percebe que isso pode acabar com você ao invés de mim?_

Em seguida, veio a justificativa por ter abandonado a equipe...

_- Entenda, Len. Eu nunca quis abandonar vocês. Quando eu saí de Xigaze, estava cumprindo um pedido do Daitenji-san. Ele ficou sabendo que eu era o líder dos Blue Fish e me pediu para ir com ele ao Japão para conhecer outros lutadores. Ele sabia que Xigaze era pequena demais para mim, e que não havia ninguém capaz de me vencer. Tudo que ele estava me oferecendo era uma chance de entrar em contato com outros lutadores e aprender mais. (...)_

_- Não foi minha culpa. Eu queria ter tido tempo de explicar para vocês tudo e fazer vocês entenderem meu ponto de vista, queria ter podido dividir com vocês as minhas expectativas para essa viagem, mas tudo aconteceu tão de repente que eu tive apenas poucas horas para arrumar minhas coisas antes do Daitenji-san e eu sairmos da cidade. Ele estava apressado, não podia esperar. E se eu perdesse essa chance, não sabia quando apareceria outra._

... e o pedido de desculpas:

_- Me desculpe, Len. Me desculpe por ter falhado como líder. Eu não me arrependo de ter entrado para os Taichi, mas me sinto mal pelo que fiz a você e a meus pais. Não queria causar toda essa confusão. Se soubesse que tudo isso aconteceria, talvez não tivesse saído de casa._

A televisão desligou sozinha. O quarto voltou a ficar escuro e figura encapuzada não estava mais lá, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia. Achando que estava novamente sozinho, Toshihiro virou para voltar a dormir, mas uma voz vindo de algum lugar o chamou:

- Não é educado dar as costas a uma visita, sabia? – Disse a voz. Toshihiro olhou por cima do ombro para ver se conseguia descobrir quem era, mas continuou não vendo ninguém – Olhar para baixo às vezes ajuda, sabia?

Toshihiro seguiu o conselho e se deparou novamente com uma figura encapuzada vestindo uma capa escura, porém esta era muito menor que a anterior e a capa arrastava pelo chão como um véu de noiva negro.

- E quem é você?

- Sou o Espírito do Torneio Presente. – Respondeu o ser. Sua voz era um pouco mais aguda, porém permanecia uma incógnita pra Toshihiro. – Vim para lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Satsuki novamente ligou a tv. O novo vídeo mostrava as duas lutas que o chinês travara no campeonato. Em ambas seu olhar era apático e ele dava a entender que nem sequer sabia que estava lutando, exatamente o oposto do Toshihiro mostrado pelo Espírito dos Torneios Passados.

- Esse sou eu? – Perguntou o garoto, perplexo. Rever a melhor luta de sua vida havia mexido com seu interior, reabrindo as portas para a entrada de novos estímulos e emoções que seu irmão fechara. Não podia acreditar que estava agindo como idiota desde o começo do Torneio.

- Sim. – Respondeu o espírito. – Esse é o Toshihiro Urameshi que participa do Torneio Africano. Como pode ver, ele mudou muito se comparado com o Toshihiro dos torneios asiático e oceânico. Se essa mudança é para melhor ou para pior, cabe a ele decidir.

Enquanto Takashi permanecia no quarto com Toshihiro, Ken corria ao quarto das meninas para chamá-las. Havia combinado com Takashi de improviso a última parte do plano, e eles precisavam se apressar para cumpri-la. David e Mário também foram convidados a participar. O garoto apanhou um vidro de ketchup e o resto da maquiagem e levou seus amigos para a frente da janela de seu quarto, onde a exibição das lutas do Torneio Africano ainda continuava.

- Vamos, vamos! Não podemos demorar! – Sussurrou Ken para o grupo. O vídeo estava acabando, era sua hora de entrar em cena. Voltou para a porta do quarto e sorrateiramente entrou. Fez um sinal a Satsuki para que ela saísse assim que o vídeo acabasse e fosse de encontro aos outros para a última parte do plano. Enquanto Toshihiro se distraía olhando as lutas que não pareciam dele, Ken colocou Takashi por cima de seus ombros e apanhou a lanterna. Era a hora do último espírito da noite entrar em cena.

A televisão desligou-se novamente e o quarto mergulhou na penumbra. Toshihiro achou que havia acabado, chegou até a respirar aliviado pelo fim dos acontecimentos estranhos, mas alguma coisa começou a brilhar em algum lugar à esquerda de sua cama.

- Quem está aí? O que quer? É outro daqueles fantasmas?

- Espíritos. – Corrigiu uma voz parecida com a primeira a se apresentar. – Somos o Espírito dos Torneios Futuros, Urameshi.

- Somos? – Perguntou o chinês, já começando a ter uma idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

- Isso mesmo. O futuro tem vários caminhos, por isso eu tenho várias cabeças. – Respondeu uma voz diferente, porém vinda da mesma direção. A mão do espírito ergueu a lanterna até que ela ficasse alinhada com os olhos de Toshihiro, que imediatamente tentou cobri-los com suas mãos para se proteger.

- Com medo de encarar a verdade, é? – Perguntou a primeira voz, em tom zombeteiro. – Sinto muito, mas não vai poder fugir dela.

- O futuro é construído com nossas escolhas. – Continuou a segunda voz, ainda mais sinistra. – Se nada for feito, o futuro reservado para Toshihiro Urameshi tem essa cara - Takashi iluminou seu rosto com a lanterna. A maquiagem branca com partes específicas negras atingira exatamente o efeito desejado: o de uma caveira assustadora. Toshihiro deu um salto para trás na cama, apavorado. A lanterna mudou de mãos e a primeira voz voltou a falar:

- O futuro ainda não pode possuir vídeos, mas pode mostrar de uma maneira bem realista o que vai acontecer daqui para frente caso nada mude. Nos acompanhe, por favor.

Ken, incrivelmente sem nenhuma dificuldade em caminhar segurando os pés de Takashi, guiou o companheiro até a janela e o convidou a dar uma espiada. A lanterna iluminou aos poucos uma cena tão traumatizante quanto as feições do futuro: Lily, David, Mário e Satsuki achavam-se deitados no chão em posições estranhas banhados em um líquido muito parecido com sangue. Estavam todos imóveis, sem reação. Rumiko ainda estava de pé. De sua roupa rasgada pingavam gotas do mesmo líquido. Sua face estava desfigurada e ela parecia fazer uma força muito grande para se manter em pé.

- Não, Fenki, não desista! Nós temos que continuar, não podemos desistir! Se Toshihiro estivesse ainda com a gente, talvez a finais mundiais não tivessem seguido esse caminho tão difícil... Precisamos de ajuda, ou eles vão acabar com a gente...

Um clarão. Em seguida, um objeto voador que bem poderia ser a beyblade com o centauro negro saiu voando. Esgotada, Rumiko também se rendeu, caindo de cara na grama fofa que forrava o exterior da pousada.

- Rumiko! – Gritou Toshihiro de dentro do quarto. A lanterna foi desligada e tudo voltou a escuridão inicial.

- Lembre-se, Toshihiro, o futuro é construído com nossas escolhas...

A voz sinistra foi se afastando, logo já havia sumido completamente. Toshihiro ficou sozinho no quarto. Não queria olhar novamente pela janela, tinha medo de encarar por uma segunda vez a cena de um pesadelo real. Deitou-se. O relógio marcava quase duas horas da manhã. As últimas duas horas de sua vida haviam sido repletas de surpresas. Após a aparição do terceiro espírito ele já não tinha dúvidas do que estavam armando para ele, apesar de estar muito abalado psicologicamente, não era burro.

Era justamente o fato de saber exatamente o que havia acontecido que o deixava mais pensativo. Ken, Takashi, Rumiko, Satsuki, até mesmo Lily, David e Mário, todos se esforçaram para mostrar o quanto queriam o velho Toshihiro de volta, aquele que lutou contra Len e se recusa a desistir. Seus amigos montaram um verdadeiro teatro – não duvidava que tudo havia sido idealizado naquele mesmo dia – para convencê-lo que era importante para a equipe e que precisava lutar, com ou sem a ameaça de Hehashiro.

- "O futuro é construído com nossas escolhas". – Repetiu ele. – Takashi deve estar certo. Hehashiro _escolheu _fugir de casa, foi ele que decidiu abandonar a gente, não eu que pedi pra ele fazer isso. Por mais que eu tenha sido mimado por meus pais quando bebê, isso não é motivo para alguém deixar a casa onde mora e a família que tem só por um capricho seu. Ele teve o futuro que pediu para ter, mas...

Toshihiro revirou-se na cama. Naquele dia só faltava alguém dizer na sua cara "sai dessa depressão infernal, porra, que a vida continua com ou sem sentimento de culpa!" e mesmo assim ele ainda não estava certo se devia esquecer o que o irmão lhe contara durante sua última conversa. A dúvida pairava sobre sua cabeça.

- Melhor eu tentar dormir e esquecer tudo. Dizem que quando dormimos nosso cérebro reorganiza as informações e acontecimentos do dia. Se for isso mesmo, amanhã vou acordar com a resposta carimbada em letras grafais na minha frente. – Soltou um longo bocejo. – Boa noite Ken, boa noite Takashi, e muito obrigado pelo que tentaram fazer hoje.

* * *

Assim que terminaram sua encenação, Ken e Takashi foram direto para o quarto das meninas, onde o grupo combinou o reencontro. Ao abrirem a porta, encontraram Mário e David sentados na cama do centro. O primeiro, já livre da maquiagem, estava tentando remover as manchas de ketchup nas costas de seu companheiro, que mal podia segurar as gargalhadas e não parava de se mexer.

- Quieto, David, ou isso não vai sair nunca daí! – Exclamou ele, segurando o braço do amigo. – Sem falar que você deve ter acordado a pousada inteira com seus berros!

- Mas o que você quer que eu faça? – Respondeu o outro, virando o rosto pra encarar o amigo. – Eu sou muito sensível, viu? Tenho cócegas em todos os lugares que você possa imaginar.

- Inclusive naquele _outro _lugar...

- Nunca ninguém encostou lá para descobrir, e pode apostar que não vai ser o primeiro...

- Tá, tá... não está mais aqui quem falou...

- Vocês adolescentes têm a mente suja, hein! – Exclamou Takashi, já sem a capa gigantesca. – Onde estão as meninas?

- No banheiro tirando a maquiagem da Rumiko. – Respondeu Mário, ainda sem sucesso em tentar fazer o amigo parar de rir. – Lily fez milagres com aqueles pincéis, vocês tinham que ter visto a cara da japa, parecia que tinha sido atropelada por uma manada de Davids em festa.

Os pontos de interrogação que flutuavam sobre as cabeças de Ken e Takashi mais que deixava claro o quanto eles haviam entendido a afirmação.

- Putz, ter que explicar uma piada é ruim, hein! – Ele tomou fôlego antes de continuar. – Sabem o David que vocês conhecem que fica enchendo o saco da professora, perturbando a aula e pedindo para ser expulso do hotel por mau comportamento? – Ken e Takashi acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. – Pois é, esse é o David em estado normal de energia. Então agora tentem imaginar como seria o Mister Crap após receber uma injeção extra de energia, combinado com uma notícia muito feliz e _aquele _dia em que tudo dá certo. Depois disso, imaginem centenas desses Davids passando por cima de vocês. É ou não de assustar?

Ken e Takashi emudeceram ao se imaginarem sendo atropelados por uma centena de Davids cem vezes mais energéticos do que o normal. Sempre que quisessem se assustar com alguma coisa, bastava ter esse pensamento em mente.

- Já estão aí os nossos atores favoritos! – Exclamou Lily saindo do banheiro. Atrás delas vinham Rumiko, cuja cara estava toda vermelha por causa do processo de tiragem da maquiagem, e Satsuki. – Como ele ficou?

- Provavelmente deve ter percebido quem eram os espíritos, mas acho que alcançamos nosso objetivo depois de tudo. – Respondeu Takashi. – Devemos agradecer ao Daitenji-san por ter arrumado a fita pra gente em cima da hora.

- Amanhã fazemos isso. – Sugeriu Rumiko, deitando-se na cama mais próxima ao banheiro. – Agora eu só quero cair a cama e apagar de vez...

- Ela está certa! – Disseram David e Mário ao mesmo tempo. Ambos soltaram sonoros e prolongados bocejos logo depois e David continuou a frase – Vamos voltar para o nosso quarto. Com sorte Hehashiro já está dormindo e não vai encher nossos ouvidos de sermões e afins...

- Sorte de vocês que podem voltar. – Exclamou Ken, também já sem a capa. – Nós, ao contrário, ainda temos toda essa pintura para tirar. Não entendo nada disso, mas tenho o pressentimento de que eu só vou voltar pro meu quarto depois das três da manhã...

- Se estão tão cansados, então venham logo aqui que eu vou tirar a maquiagem de vocês. – Convidou Lily, já dirigindo-se ao banheiro. – Boa noite rapazes, boa sorte com o Hehashiro.

- Obrigado, vamos precisar. – David e Mário se retiraram batendo a porta um pouco forte demais.

Lily e os dois Taichi demoraram no banheiro. Satsuki e Rumiko já estavam no décimo sono quando a porta foi aberta e o trio deixou o lugar. Assim como acontecera com Rumiko, Ken e Takashi também estavam com os rostos vermelhos. Os produtos que passaram eram semelhantes a uma cola e Lily precisou esfregar muito para tirá-los. A demora devia-se também ao fato dela não querer machucar os garotos e ser bem delicada no toque do pano contra a pele.

Takashi e Ken passaram a noite sonhando que eram soldados feridos em um campo de batalha cuja vida havia sido salva pela enfermeira Brum, uma deusa delicada e bonita vestida de mortal.

* * *

_Hahahaha! Hoje o computador é só meu! _

_Isso mesmo! Eu, o primeiro e único Ken Urashima é que vou fazer todos os comentários hoje! Esse é o presente do James pro meu aniversário! _

_**Voz dos bastidores: **Mas você não é o único aniversariante..._

_Ah, nem vem! Personagens que ainda fazer parte do Núcleo de Personanges que AInda Não Apareceram na História são como se não existissem ainda, então você não pode me encomodar! _

_**Voz: **Tudo bem então, eu não me meto mais no seu grande momento. Estou tranqüilo porque, ao contrário de você, eu lembro muito bem do que vai acontecer quando eu mudar de núcleo..._

_Não pretendo ter tristes recordações num dia feliz como hoje, dá licença..._

_**VOz: **Aquilo que aconteceu a exatos dois anos..._

_CALA A BOCA! _

_Assim o Jamie-chan nos mata se você continuar dando insinuações de spoilers! Vai lá tirar férias com o resto do teu núcleo, vai..._

_**Voz: **Antes de ir, quero desejar a todos os leitores em nome do Núcleo dos Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceu na História um feliz natal, pilhas de presentes e um ótimo 2006. Prometemos que ano que vem vocês terão muitas surpresas com a gente, tanto boas quanto ruins..._

_Ótimo... agora que ele deu o recado básico eu posso voltar ao controle!_

_É isso aí... O que vocês acharam do meu plano? Tá certo que quem tinha lido o livro do tal do Dickens que inspirou o plano foi o Takashi, mas quem meteu as fantasias e os vídeos foi euzinho gênio aqui. DAndo os merecidos créditos e esclarecendo pra quem não entendeu, aquela história que tem os espíritos dos natais passados, presente e futuros é um livro do tal Charles Dickens (não confundam com o nome americanizado do Daitenji-san) chamado "Christmas Caroll" ou "Uma história de natal", daí o nome do capítulo._

_Foi por acaso que esse capítulo saiu cinco dias antes do natal. O James só decidiu que ia escrever essa coisa quando estava diante dela, não tinha planejado nada, o preguiçoso. _

_Mas, cá entre nós, foi bom, não foi? Eu sou um gênio, não é mesmo?_

_É, só que agora que o Toshihiro talvez melhore (não sei se alguém reparou, mas ele não deu certeza do que vai fazer...), quem vai piorar é o Hehashiro. Olha só o preview do próximo capítulo que me mandaram dizer: (apanha um papel dobrado no bolso)_

_"Um novo passeio dos beybladers tinha tudo para ser relaxante e divertudo, uma sáida da rotina de treinos e estudos, porém nem todos estão tão contentes assim. A confusão e a desgraça caem sobre um certo trio quando um dos membros passa dos limites..."_

_Capítulo 33 - No fundo do poço_

_E agora só mais uma coisinha antes de eu sair pra comemorar com o resto do povo:_

_O próximo capítulo a princípio sai dia 26 ou 27, com o James postando da praia. Mas, como a gente não tem certeza se tem mesmo cyber-café por lá, o capítulo talvez venha só lá pelo dia 3 ou 4, quando ele já vai ter voltado pra casa. _

_Bem, era isso. Esperamos que tenham aproveitado o capítulo tanto quanto eu tô aproveitando o dia!_

_Ken Urashima, agora oficialmente mais velho, mas não mais maduro!_


	35. No fundo do Poço

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

**NO FUNDO DO POÇO**

18 de julho, sexta-feira. Um novo passeio.

Zanxam-sensei reuniu os inquietos alunos na sala de aula para um importante e empolgante anúncio:

- Eu juro a vocês que não entendo o que se passa na mente de Daitenji-san para fazer tantos passeios seguidos, mas sei que todos ficarão muito felizes em saber que hoje haverá mais um: iremos até o topo da Table Mountain.

- Ahá! Finalmente uma aventura! – Exclamou David, quase pulando da cadeira. – Mas nós temos que escalar até o topo ou coisa assim?

- Não, não será necessário. Se fosse assim, para começo de conversa vocês não estariam indo.

- Ela sabe como cortar minha empolgação...

- Existe um teleférico. – Continuou a professora, que já havia aprendido a ignorar as interrupções de seu aluno. – Chegaremos lá em cima sem precisar fazer esforço e rodeados por uma bela paisagem. Antes, porém, existe uma coisa que eu quero contar sobre a cidade. Alguns de vocês já devem saber, mas aposto que a grande maioria desconhece o fato.

- Que seja o que Deus quiser! – Exclamou David. Sua professora novamente o ignorou, começando seu discurso decidida:

- A cidade do Cabo fica exatamente no encontro dos oceanos Índico e Atlântico. No século XV, os europeus fizeram as Grandes Navegações para tentar um caminho marítimo que os levasse até a Índia, onde poderiam comprar seda e especiarias, caras e raras na Europa da época.

- Mas porque eles foram por mar? Não era mais fácil ir por terra? – Pergunto Takashi, achando que os europeus antigos eram muito burros.

- O caminho por terra estava bloqueado por causa dos conflitos que aconteciam na região do Oriente Médio.

- Mais ou menos como agora? – Interrompeu Ken. – Do tipo "malucos que se detonam em nome de Deus"?

- Posso te garantir que ao menos a tecnologia não era a mesma... – Zanxam-sensei continuou após uma pausa para seus alunos rirem. – Os europeus, que ainda acreditavam que a terra era plana, tentaram então contornar a África.

- Que burros... Terra plana... – Era David dessa vez. – Todo mundo sabe que ela é quadrada!

- A princípio, os navegadores achavam que a África terminava logo depois do Egito, conheciam apenas o norte do continente, por isso investiram nessa nova rota. Com o tempo foram descobrindo que não era bem assim. Finalmente chegar na "dobra" do continente era motivo de grande comemoração. Porém a comemoração nunca durava muito. A região sul da África tinha uma zona primeiro de ventos fracos, onde vários navios, que eram movidos à vela na época, ficavam dias e dias encalhados, pondo em risco a reserva de alimentos. Depois, passada a fase de calmaria, vinha a das tempestades, em um local conhecido como Cabo das Tormentas. Por estar localizada na região do encontro de dois oceanos, as águas eram incrivelmente ferozes e impiedosas com a maioria das embarcações.

- Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com a Cidade do Cabo? – Perguntou Ken, já perdido no meio de tantas viagens históricas.

- Calma, tudo em seu tempo. O nome "Cabo das Tormentas" não era exatamente um atrativo para novos candidatos a descobridores da rota. Sendo assim, seu nome foi mudado para "Cabo da Boa Esperança", visando aumentar o número de navegadores que por ali tentavam passar. Dubiaku-kun, me diga agora onde fica o Cabo da Boa Esperança e qual seu nome agora.

- Ah, porque você sempre quer me ferrar? O que eu te fiz, estimada professora? – Perguntou David, se fazendo de vítima.

- Apenas atrapalhou nove entre dez aulas minhas. Vamos, responda a pergunta ou terá de fazer dever de casa extra!

- Sabe o que é, professora... – sua única chance de se salvar agora era inventando uma desculpa bem esfarrapada – é que eu acho que tô meio resfriado, daí, bom, você sabe, né... eu não consigo pensar direito e... – Ele só não contava que Lily fosse acreditar nessa desculpa esfarrapada e gritasse seu nome a plenos pulmões na sala de aula. Sua voz amplificada acabou acordando Hehashiro e Mário, que estavam conversando ao seu lado e não sabiam nem que a professora estava explicando alguma coisa.

- O que eu sei é que você é está me enrolando porque não sabe nada. Alguém além de Brum-san e Kinimoto-chan sabe onde fica o Cabo da Boa Esperança? Ou terei que dar deveres extras para todos? Melhor ainda, cancelar o passeio?

Em pânico, todos puseram seus cérebros preguiçosos para trabalhar, não era possível que eles não soubessem a resposta. Ela devia estar em algum lugar. Hehashiro, puxando pela memória as aulas que tivera com Lily, já que não tinha escutado o discurso da professora, acabou lembrando de alguma coisa que podia ajudar:

- O Cabo da Boa Esperança é a Cidade do Cabo! É óbvio, não é? Ou será que os Oceânicos Índico e Atlântico se encontram em mais de um ponto continente? Eu até hoje não sabia disso...

- Muito bem, Urameshi-kun – A professora ficou surpresa, principalmente porque sabia que o seu aluno não estava prestando atenção na aula. – Você está certo. Depois que os navegantes conseguiam passar do Cabo da Boa Esperança, o caminho para as Índias ficava em mais fácil e o comércio podia ser realizado. Acho que agora estamos prontos para sair. Cada um leve o caderno e estojo, porque vamos trabalhar lá em cima também, não será só festa.

Os protestos dos alunos não duraram muito. Por mais que quisessem reclamar de que fazer alguma atividade na Table Mountain, estavam já satisfeitos com o fato de poder sair da sala de aula – ou com a chance de sumir por um dia do olhar autoritário da professora.

Ainda dentro do ônibus, Zanxam-sensei distribuiu as folhas da tarefa do dia e dividiu sua classe em três trios, já que Yuy, com uma febre recorde de quarenta graus e meio, não estava presente novamente. A escolha dos trios quase foi motivo para o inicio de outra briga:

- O trio número um será formado por Higurashi-chan, Kinomoto-chan e Dubiaku-kun. O trio número dois terá Ubkualab-kun, Yadate-kun e Urashima-kun. Para o terceiro trio, os dois Urameshi-kun e Brum-san. Não aceito reclamações referentes a essas escolhas. Assim que o ônibus parar, todos pegaremos o teleférico e, uma vez lá em cima, vamos nos dividir e explorar o lugar. _Não é permitido a um trio se separar no meio do caminho, vocês devem permanecer juntos até o final. – _A última frase foi dita especialmente para os irmãos Urameshi.

Dois terços do ônibus cantavam e dançavam, pulavam e destruíam tudo em sua festa. Estavam muito felizes com esse novo passeio. A Table Mountain praticamente dominava o cenário da Cidade do Cabo, podendo ser vista de qualquer lugar da cidade, sempre passando a mesma sensação de imponência e segurança. Subir na montanha era como desvendar o maior dos mistérios do lugar, chegar lá em cima traria indiscutivelmente a sensação de triunfo e glória absolutos por estarem a cima de todos os outros.

O outro terço, porém, nada queria com festa. Estavam apreensivos com o que o destino reservava para eles. Eram o trio de número três. Lily se impusera como "mediadora" dos dois irmãos, dando a si mesma a missão de impedir um ataque de fúria de Hehashiro ou qualquer tentativa de agressão por parte dele. Sentia que somente dela dependia o encerramento tranqüilo da atividade e tentava de todos os jeitos obter a força necessária para tanto.

A Table Mountain era assim chamada por sua forma incomum: elevava-se, como toda a montanha, por um paredão rochoso de milhares de metros, mas o cume estava muito longe de ser normal, era completamente liso, como a superfície de uma mesa. Nada feito pelo homem, tudo natural. Era também muito larga, tinha quilômetros e mais quilômetros de extensão. Seu formato único atraía milhares de pessoas todos os dias, e aquela sexta-feira não seria diferente. Os beybladers tiveram que lutar muito para não se separarem e conseguirem entrar todos no mesmo teleférico, que possuía o interior giratório, evitando disputas sem sentido por um lugar ou andanças desnecessárias dos passageiros. Tudo muito cômodo e seguro, logo o grupo já se encontrava no topo da montanha.

- Ouçam com atenção! – Chamou a professora. – Cada grupo agora vai escolher uma direção para seguir. Agora são dez da manhã. Nos veremos novamente às cinco horas nesse mesmo local para a partida. Não se atrasem. Aceitarei apenas uma folha por grupo e avaliarei. Trio número um, que direção vocês querem seguir?

Rumiko e Satsuki deram uma boa olhada nos arredores antes de decidir. Como David estava ocupado demais pulando feito uma criança retardada para expor sua felicidade, acabou não participando dessa decisão.

- Vamos para o sul. – Informou Satsuki, após confirmar a escolha com Rumiko. Cada uma pegou um braço do companheiro e partiu para começar sua aventura.

- Trio número dois? – Perguntou a professora.

- Norte! – Responderam Takashi e Ken sem titubear. O trio seguiu pela direção escolhida com o aspirante a fotógrafo já arrumando sua câmera portátil.

- Trio número três?

- Leste. – Respondeu Hehashiro, virando-se para a direção que escolheu.

- Oeste. – Foi a resposta de Toshihiro, imitando os gestos do irmão. Ao perceberem o que estavam fazendo, trataram de começar uma guerra de gritos, como se aquele que falasse mais alto tivesse o direito de escolher.

- LESTE!

- OESTE!

- LESTE!

- OESTE!

- LESTE!

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Lily foi a vencedora sem margem para dúvidas. Seu grito foi ouvido até pelos grupos que já haviam partido. – Vamos para nordeste, professora. Nos vemos às cinco horas.

* * *

O primeiro trio havia escolhido o lado com a visão mais bonita da cidade. David propôs que eles tentassem desenhar o que estavam vendo, mas depois de uma hora não haviam feito mais do que uma coleção de rabiscos desordenados em uma folha de papel. Como a atividade exigia que eles descrevessem o cenário, Satsuki acabou elaborando uma redação de duas folhas a respeito, deixando seus dois companheiros sem palavras.

- Qual é a próxima atividade? – Perguntou a loira, como se tivesse apenas respondido uma pergunta de matemática para iniciantes.

- Temos que entrevistar as pessoas que vemos andando por aqui e perguntar o que elas acham da cidade e da montanha. – Respondeu Rumiko.

- Beleza! – Exclamou David, já correndo atrás de sua primeira "vítima". Encontrou um senhor de cerca de cinqüenta anos que caminhava tranqüilamente. – Ei, ô moço, se importa de ter uma palavrinha com gente? Estamos numa atividade para a escola e precisamos entrevistar as pessoas...

- Vocês são de onde?

- Ah, eu sou de outra região do país, estou aqui por causa do Tornei Africano de Beyblade, e aquelas duas ali – apontou para Rumiko e Satsuki ao longe – são do Japão.

- Estrangeiros, é? Não gosto de estrangeiros. Eles só acabam com o país. Nada feito, meu jovem.

David ficou ainda cerca de meia hora importunando o velhinho até que suas companheiras o tiraram de lá à força.

- Desse jeito vai estar na hora do almoço e nós não vamos ter conseguido nada! – Ralhou Satsuki. – Vamos tentar outras pessoas...

* * *

O grupo número dois passou facilmente pela primeira questão do trabalho. Mário quase acabou com o filme de sua câmera tirando fotos da vista e das caras e bocas de seus dois companheiros. A segunda parte do trabalho, no entanto, foi um pouco mais complicada, visto que havia poucas pessoas por perto para eles interrogarem. Ficaram mais de uma hora caminhando sem rumo até encontrar alguém disposto a falar:

- Sendo você um turista nessa cidade e nesse país, qual a sua opinião sobre a Cidade do Cabo? – Perguntou Takashi a um homem careca e meio gordinho, mas de sorriso simpático que andava também com uma câmera fotográfica a tiracolo. Ele descreveu-se como "turista profissional" e falava inglês perfeitamente, com um sotaque quase imperceptível.

- Estou realmente impressionado com a cidade. Vim para cá achando que encontraria coisas parecidas com as do meu país, o Brasil, como favelas enormes subindo o morro, ruas sujas, mal-cuidadas, essas coisas todas que vêm pela nossa cabeça quando pensamos em lugares terceiromundistas. Só que até agora não vi nada disso. As favelas existem sim, e são miseráveis ali na zona perto do aeroporto, mas são totalmente diferente da realidade que vejo todos os dias no meu país. A Cidade do Cabo na verdade me parece uma cidade européia, não consegui encontrar a África na Cidade do Cabo ainda.

- Obrigado, senhor. Acho que a nossa professora vai gostar bastante dessa entrevista.

O trio agradeceu e continuou sua busca por possíveis entrevistados. Depois de demorarem mais de uma hora para colher outros três testemunhos, as pernas dos beybladers estavam começando a abandoná-los. Takashi foi o primeiro a sentar-se no chão arenoso reclamando de cansaço.

- Vamos, Takashi! Levanta daí ou a gente não vai terminar esse troço nunca! – Ordenou Ken com certa autoridade.

- Você não manda em mim, Homem Bomba de Cheiro! – Respondeu Takashi, mostrando a língua.

- Olha só quem fala, Fornecedor de Enxofre do Inferno!

- Lata de Sardinha Apodrecida na Geladeira!

- Cozido da Vovô Com Tudo Que Tinha Em Casa!

- Testador da Coca-Cola!

O show de xingamentos incomuns recomeçou entre as duas crianças, que juntas faziam mais barulho que um avião-caça do exército em procedimento de decolagem e deixavam Mário sem saber o que fazer. Demorou certo tempo para que o africano pudesse ter uma idéia salvadora:

- Se vocês pararem de discutir, eu pago qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem no restaurante daqui.

A dupla calou a boca imediatamente para lamber os beiços.

* * *

Apesar dos problemas, os dois primeiros trios estavam indo muito bem se comparados ao terceiro. Lily andava entre os dois irmãos com medo de que Hehashiro aproveitasse a chance para tentar agredir o irmão e acabar com a disputa entre eles. Não entendia realmente quais eram os objetivos da professora em arrumá-los daquela maneira, pondo tantas coisas em jogo. O trio caminhava em silêncio. Já haviam feito a primeira pergunta sem que os dois irmãos tivessem que se comunicar diretamente, o que havia sido uma sorte, mas a segunda tarefa estava um pouco complicada.

Toshihiro andava o mais junto possível de Lily, como se ela houvesse criado entre os dois irmãos uma barreira intransponível para o ódio. Sentia-se seguro perto dela, como um bebê que encontra o conforto nos braços da mãe. Depois de refletir um pouco, percebeu o quão estranho era ter esse tipo de pensamentos relacionados a uma garota apenas quatro anos mais velha que ele. Mas não havia engano, Lily tinha em volta dela o mesmo ar protetor e aconchegante de uma mãe.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada? – Perguntou Lily, cortando os pensamentos de Toshihiro – Eu estou fazendo este trabalho sozinha, se ainda não perceberam...

- Mas não é você a CDF? – Perguntou Hehashiro em resposta. Era a primeira vez que agia tão grosseiramente com a garota, outro sinal de sua transformação de caráter – É até bom que você faça o trabalho, assim eu garanto uma nota boa de graça! – Ele riu de suas próprias palavras. Não sabia porque estava agindo assim com Lily, mas sempre podia culpar Toshihiro por tudo.

- Hehashiro Urameshi! – Censurou ela. – Não fale assim comigo, está escutando? Se não eu conto para a professora e ela vai dar nota só para mim e para o Toshihiro!

Lily falou exatamente a última coisa que Hehashiro podia ouvir. A porta para expelir a raiva no seu coração foi escancarada, deixando o caminho livre para qualquer manifestação desse sentimento com quem quer que estivesse perto o suficiente para ouvir.

- Então é assim, é? – Não podia mais se conter. Por que todos tinham que favorecer tanto Toshihiro? O que aquele panaca de trança tinha que o tornava tão suscetível a favorecimentos? Agora nem mesmo Lily seria poupada do que ele tinha a dizer – Você me dedura, mas do meu maninho, que tá trabalhando tanto quanto eu, você não diz nada, não é? NÃO É? – Gritou mais alto, praticamente na cara da amiga. Seus olhos ganharam um brilho alucinado e passaram de castanho-escuro para amarelo. – Não se preocupe. Você não vai ser a primeira e nem será a última a protegê-lo, eu tenho certeza!

- Para de falar assim! – A grosseria de Hehashiro estava sendo demais para Lily, ela nunca havia sido tratada daquela maneira, nem tinha visto o garoto agir assim. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer velozmente por seu rosto enquanto Toshihiro olhava para o casal sem saber o que fazer.

- Ah, ficou com medinho? – Perguntou Hehashiro, agora com sarcasmo – Tadinha... vai se consolar no ombro do Toshihiro! Quem sabe você não acaba ficando com ele! – A última frase foi praticamente cuspida para fora. Sem perceber, Hehashiro havia extravasado também outro sentimento diferente do ódio, mas tão ruim quanto.

- Tá com ciúme, é? – Lily decidiu comprar a briga e responder com a mesma moeda.

- Ciúme? – Hehashiro parou um pouco e por um momento parecia que se acalmaria. – O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que você está morrendo de ciúme porque eu disse que não ia dedurar o seu irmão junto com você. Você tem ciúme do Toshihiro comigo!

- Ciúme, eu... – Um sorriso zombeteiro se formou no canto da boca do adolescente – Te enxerga, garota! Sabe com quem você está falando?

- Sei! – Lily não se entregaria facilmente. Agora que havia entrado na discussão, seguiria até o final – Com um cara que acha que é "o bonzão", "o fortão", mas na verdade não passa de um otário que guarda ressentimentos do passado! Você percebeu no que você se transformou, Hehashiro? O ódio que você tem do seu irmão fez você virar um mostro! UM MONSTRO! É isso que você é agora, sem tirar nem pôr. Até quando, Hehashiro? Até quando?

Sem voltar a olhar para o líder, a garota saiu correndo sem direção certa, banhada por suas lágrimas de dor. Toshihiro logo foi atrás dela, em parte por estar com medo de ficar sozinho com Hehashiro, mas também para tentar ajudar a amiga a se recompor. Hehashiro ficou falando sozinho, liberando o resto da raiva.

- Garotas... nunca vou entendê-las. Monstro, eu? Monstro é o Jiro Urameshi! Esse cara sim é um monstro. Para que ter dois filhos se apenas um é o queridinho, o bonitinho, o xodozinho! Apenas um... – fez uma pausa, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo muito doloroso – o outro fica esquecido. E depois, quando este se revolta querendo justiça, acaba sendo taxado de maluco. – nova pausa. Ele cerrou os punhos antes de continuar – Ah, vão todos a merda, que é o lugar ao qual pertencem!

* * *

Foi difícil para Toshihiro alcançar Lily, ela corria a uma velocidade surpreendente para quem normalmente passa a imagem de doce e delicada. Um pouco ofegante, colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se dissesse "eu estou aqui agora".

- Calma, Lily, 'tá tudo bem!

- Não, não está tudo bem! – Ela continuava chorando e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. – Você não ouviu o que o seu irmão disse? Ele está ficando louco! Nunca o vi assim... Tá certo que ele sempre falou mal de você e da família, mas nunca desse jeito tão agressivo e alucinado! Eu fiquei até com medo de que ele pulasse em cima de você e tentasse te matar!

- Tá tudo bem. – Repetiu Toshihiro, com a mesma calma que era sua principal característica no beyblade. – Eu acho que vou acabar me acostumando a ser uma presença indesejada. – Brincou – Aconteceu a mesma coisa em março no Torneio Asiático, acredite, eu sei como são essas coisas. Vai dar tudo certo, o Hehashiro vai voltar ao normal., eu sei que vai. Acredito nele, sei que ele é uma pessoa legal e logo vai se dar conta de que eu não sou seu inimigo. – Toshihiro piscou para passar confiança.

- Não sei... – Lily continuava insegura apesar de tudo – ele te odeia tanto... não sei se uma ferida ta profunda pode ser curada assim tão fácil.

- Ninguém aqui está dizendo que é fácil. – Retrucou ele, mais sério agora – Eu sozinho não vou conseguir nada mesmo, Lily, já percebi isso há muito tempo. Ele precisa que todos os seus amigos o ajudem. Principalmente você.

- Por que eu? – Perguntou, surpresa com a afirmação.

- Você é tão inteligente, achei que já tivesse ficado óbvio que vocês são o casal mais bonito que eu já vi. – Respondeu Toshihiro, com um olhar cheio de significado.

- Toshihiro! – O vermelho dos olhos de Lily se espalhou pelo resto de sua face, com a diferença que não era por causa do choro.

- Nós temos um trabalho para terminar. – Lembrou o chinês. – Quanto mais cedo terminarmos, menos chance o Hehashiro tem de se irritar de novo. Vamos lá ou o tempo vai acabar e nós não vamos ter conseguido terminar nada.

Hehashiro ainda estava no mesmo lugar, esperando a dupla com a cara amarrada. Como se fosse combinado, os três não se distraíram mais e em pouco tempo já haviam concluído todas as questões da folha.

- Ah, acabamos! O meu tormento finalmente teve fim! – Exclamou Hehashiro, olhando para Toshihiro. As provocações estavam mesmo demorando para aparecer.

- Eu já pedi para você parar com isso! – Censurou Lily.

- Não vamos brigar mais não, gente... por favor! – Pediu Toshihiro, em tom conciliador. Infelizmente, seu irmão não se deu ao trabalho de obedecer.

- Ah, agora o espertinho quer evitar uma briga? Tá com medo? Vai chamar a mamãe! – Exclamou ele, rindo da situação. – Ah, esqueci que a sua querida mamãe já não está aqui. Ela ficou lá em Xigaze... tão longe... acho que você está sozinho agora... – Seu tom era de falsa pena, daqueles que os vilões usam quando querem irritar os mocinhos aprisionados ou se preparam para dar o último bote.

- Não, ele não está sozinho! – Interferiu Lily, colocando-se entre os dois irmãos decidida.

- Ah, você está com ele, é? Como se atreve? – A senguda pergunta foi bem mais agressiva do que a primeira. Sentia-se traído, traído por aqueles em quem confiava e amava. Ou talvez já não amasse mais...

- O que? Quem você acha que eu sou? Uma escrava sua? – Rebateu ela, indignada – Acho que não. Mesmo que seja como um irmão para mim, eu tenho que agir com justiça. Você não está sendo legal com seu irmão e...

- Quem foi que te disse que o garoto é meu irmão? – Interrompeu Hehashiro, já novamente transtornado e com os olhos amarelos de louco – Eu acho que já disse que, além do sobrenome que por lei eu posso mudar com dezoito anos, eu não tenho mais nenhuma ligação com a família Urameshi!

- É claro que você tem! – Lily continuou na briga – O nosso sangue, a nossa origem, isso a gente não pode negar nunca, por mais que não goste, que despreze! – Já estava começando a ficar desesperada com a situação.

- Ah, já estou farto disso! – Hehashiro replicou quase aos berros – Todos sempre ajudam o Toshihiro bonitinho! O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Cabelo?

- Não, ele tem muito mais que cabelo. Toshihiro não guarda rancor das pessoas, ele as perdoa. Sabe ser gentil, educado, mesmo com quem não gosta dele. Não, você tem razão. – Ela parou, como se refletisse um pouco. – Ele não pode mesmo ser seu irmão, vocês são muito diferentes.

- Ótimo, se é isso que quer, fique com ele! – O ódio reunido dentro de Hehashiro o impedia de perceber que talvez estivesse cometendo o pior erro da sua vida – Diga para a professora que eu não fiz o trabalho, que eu fiquei brigando, afinal é só isso que eu faço mesmo, não é? Só não se esqueça de não me convidar para o casamento, tá? Não precisa gastar convite comigo porque eu não vou!

Lily finalmente se irritou, uma coisa muito difícil de acontecer dada a sua personalidade. Esqueceu tudo que conversara com Toshihiro sobre manter a calma e deu um tapa na cara de Hehashiro. Os três perceberam que ela havia ido longe demais. O líder dos The Strongest estava pronto para revidar, já levantava a mão para Lily. No último instante, Toshihiro se colocou entre o casal, levando o tapa no lugar da garota.

- Tá maluco, é? – Ele gritou, encarando o irmão nos olhos. – O que você acha que está fazendo? Ela está tentando fazer você voltar a ser o que era!

- Cala a boca! Você não é nada para me dizer o que fazer! Não tem autoridade sobre mim! Eu sou livre! Sai da frente se não quiser apanhar mais!

- Então bate, bate se tiver mesmo coragem! Eu sei que você tá louco pra quebrar a minha cara desde que a gente se viu de novo! Pois então, agora é a sua chance, vai fundo e aproveita! Só não se esquece que a Lily e a sua equipe gostam de você e não querem que você fique louco. Eles só querem o melhor para você, então, tenta se controlar da próxima vez que falar com eles.

Hehashiro respondeu não com um tapa, mas sim com um soco no rosto do irmão, levando-o ao chão. Lily já não sabia mais o que fazer, estava assustada. Não conhecia o lado agressivo de Hehashiro.

- O resto eu vou guardar para o dia trinta. – Declarou o líder dos The Strongest, já mais calmo. Seu olhar permanecia fixo no irmão mais novo. – Até lá, espero que você esteja recuperado. É sempre melhor vencer alguém que está com cem por cento de sua força. E, Lily, acho que me enganei com você. Desculpe o meu erro. – Ele baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para seu punho, que mantinha fechado na altura da cintura, como se quisesse continuar atacando.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Lily, com medo da resposta.

- Eu achava que gostava de você. – Respondeu desanimado. O coração de Lily disparou. – Mas acho que mudei de idéia. Não vale a pena. Agradeço por tudo que fez por mim até agora, mas acabou. Não precisa se incomodar com a minha presença depois que acabar o torneio. Eu vou pegar o dinheiro do prêmio e me mandar de novo. Vou sair da África.

- Hehashiro, não faça isso... por favor... – Ela não queria, jamais passara pela sua cabeça ver Hehashiro longe dela, por mais louco que ele estivesse. Não queria perdê-lo, muito menos por causa de uma discussão dessas. Sua voz saiu fraca, era assim que se sentia perante a situação.

Enquanto Hehashiro dava as costas ao grupo, Lily rendeu-se ao choro. Toshihiro abrigou-a em seu colo e se deteve a observar seu sofrimento, não encontrara palavras para animá-la. Já havia percebido o quanto os dois se gostavam, e agora se odiava por ter sido o pivô da sua separação.

* * *

Por sorte o grupo de Rumiko passava por perto na hora da briga, estavam a caminho do ponto de encontro e presenciaram a cena da agressão a Toshihiro. Os três e o chinês ajudaram Lily, que se sentia mais fraca do que nunca, a andar até o local onde se encontrava a professora. Depois de ouvir dos alunos o que aconteceu, Zanxam-sensei saiu a procura de Hehashiro pela montanha.

Os grupos estavam todos reunidos, mas nenhum sinal da mestra ou de seu pupilo mais velho. Daitenji-san apareceu de surpresa e mandou todos de volta para o hotel. Segundo ele, Zanxam-sensei queria ter uma conversa particular com Hehashiro e só voltaria mais tarde.

* * *

A professora não teve que andar muito para encontrar o aluno foragido. Como já esperava, encontrou Hehashiro sentado em um bar bebendo cerveja. Ao seu lado, havia vários copos vazios. Ele estava tentando se embebedar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela, elevando a voz ao status de Marechal.

- Eu? – Perguntou seu aluno em resposta, com sérias dificuldades para manter a mulher a sua frente em foco. – Estou querendo ficar bem grogue, assim eu esqueço tudo que está acontecendo e essa minha vida infeliz. Tá Satisfeita? Olha, se veio aqui para me dar um sermão, perdeu a viagem. Eu não vou escutar e tão pouco vou voltar para o hotel essa noite.

- Ah, é? E o que vai fazer durante a noite? – Perguntou a professora, com seu olhar desafiador de assustar até mafioso.

- Vou me divertir. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo. Estava viajando nas palavras que dizia, sorrindo abobadamente – Sair com umas putas, talvez... ou ficar no boteco até ele fechar. Grana é o que não falta – Hehashiro tirou do bolso uma nota de dinheiro. – e não tenho medo das conseqüências. Na verdade, não tenho mais medo de nada. Perdi tudo que eu tinha de valor mesmo...

- Você está falando da Lily? – Zanxam-sensei colocou o dedo na ferida e sabia perfeitamente disso.

- Lily? – Repetiu ele, parando de sorrir. – E se for? O que tem?

- Eu sei que a garota é muito importante para você, mesmo que continue negando. Eu sei que está aqui porque brigou com a pessoa que você mais gosta e não o culpo por isso. Mas você pode ter a chance de fazer tudo voltar ao normal. A Lily ainda gosta de você... sei que ela vai te perdoar se pedir desculpas.

- Ah, claro! – Caçoou ele. Em seguida, bebeu o que ainda havia sobrado de cerveja no seu copo e o colocou de novo na mesa com um estrondo. Estava difícil controlar a sua força e coordenar os movimentos. – Quem você tá pensando que eu sou? Eu não vou me humilhar e pedir desculpas pra ninguém. Ela que venha falar comigo se realmente estiver querendo voltar a ser minha amiga.

- Então pelo menos volte para o hotel. Todos estão preocupados com você. E, se você não voltar, vai perder outra coisa muito importante para você.

- O que? – Ele perguntou, sem olhar para a professora. Não estava preocupado se ela estava ali ou não, não queria saber mais dela. Pediu mais uma lata de cerveja para um garçom que passava. A professora esperou ele voltar a se sentar e respondeu:

- Sua beyblade. Eu acho que você já está grandinho demais para receber castigos, mas se continuar assim, não terei outra escolha. Ou volta para o hotel ou não luta mais, pronto. Satisfeito agora?

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Protestou ele.

- Ah, posso sim senhor. Você ainda não tem dezoito anos, e até lá, eu ainda serei responsável por você. Agora se levante dessa cadeira e venha comigo.

Zanxam-sensei falou firme e decidida, Hehashiro não podia desobedecer. Os dois voltaram de táxi para o hotel. O líder dos The Strongest foi direto para o chuveiro. Provavelmente estaria passando mal no dia seguinte, mas não era isso que o preocupava. Sabia que havia passado dos limites, deixara sua equipe muito magoada. Agora entendia que realmente amava Lily, mais do que qualquer coisa. Entendia também que, por causa de uma estupidez, corria o risco de perdê-la para sempre.

Não falou com sua equipe. Não falou com ninguém. Foi direto para a cama para ver se o dia passava logo. Queria que tudo não tivesse passado de um infeliz pesadelo, mas sabia que as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Muita coisa mudaria dentro dos The Strongest agora, e a culpa era toda sua. Eles haviam chegado ao fundo do poço e não havia corda à vista.

* * *

_Aê, consegui postar isso na data programada! _

_Tive sorte que dá pra conectar o lap top na linha telefônica da casa. Tô usando a internet discada na mesa da minha casa enquanto os adultos conversam. Vamos jantar agora._

_Eu decidi dar uma folga pra Rumiko & Cia hoje, eles ainda estção curtindo os presentes de natal. Os coments vão ser só meus e bem breves. _

_Primeiro uma coisa meio sem importância: o homem gordinho e careca que os beybladers entrevistaram é uma homenagem ao meu tio, Ricardo Freire. Ele foi pra Cidade do Cabo no ano passado e foi do blog dele que eu tirei as informações que entram na história. Obrigado, tio! (Ah, por falar nisso, o endereço do blog é www(ponto)viajenaviajem(ponto)zip(ponto)net. Ele viaja muito e lá tem o registro com fotos maravilhosas de todas as viagens que ele fez. Ele é um turista profissional de verdade. (ele está aqui na praia comigo agora, por conhecidência...)_

_Bom, nesse capítulo inaugura-se uma nova fase dentro dos The Strongest. Hehashiro passa do estágio "besta controlada" para "fera selvagem". Nem mesmo seus amigos o reconhecem mais. Alguma dúvida quea situação é mais dramática que com o Len! (hahaha, o lap top não tem ponto de interrogação, alguém lembra disso!) _

_As coisas vão começar a complicar e a ficar mais sérias. Será que os The Strongest irão manter seu líder após todas essas confusões! Será que o Hehashiro atingiu seu limite, ou ele ainda tem mais algumas surpresas a revelar! No próximo capítulo, as lutas continuarão, a dúvida é se serão apenas dentro de campo._

_Capítulo 34 - Glórias e Apuros_

_No ar no aniversário da Rumiko, dia cinco de janeiro. _

_Sim, eu sei que falta mais de uma semana, mas é o aniversário da personagem principal, eu tenho que fazer isso, ou ela vai começar a me encher falando que até mesmo o Yuy aparece mais do que ela._

_Feliz Ano Novo a todos vocês! _

_James Hiwatari_

_PS: Eu ainda naõ respondi os reviews por causa da questão complicada do acesso a internet. VOlto pra casa dia 2 e a partir daí terei tempo para responder todos._


	36. Glórias e Apuros

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

**GLÓRIAS E APUROS**

20 de julho, domingo. Uma experiência antropológica.

Zanxam-sensei só não criticou esse novo passeio dois dias depois do anterior porque caia num domingo e não interferiria com suas aulas. Fora que esse também prometia ser o passeio mais educativo de todos. O local escolhido era a Robben Island, uma ilha que no período pré-Apartheid exerceu as mais diversas funções, mas ficou famosa mesmo por passar a abrigar uma prisão de negros revoltosos no período da segregação racial. Nelson Mandela, que depois se tornaria o presidente do país, ficou vinte e dois anos confinado ali, juntamente com outros homens negros, muçulmanos e de outras minorias étnicas. Qualquer homem não-branco que infringisse as leis impostas corria o risco de ser mandado para lá após um julgamento nada imparcial. Essa era a sociedade na era do Apartheid

- Mas o que significa descumprir as leis? – Perguntou Toshihiro, interrompendo a explicação da professora. Todos já se encontravam em um ônibus a caminho da ilha.

- Bom, para cada grupo racial havia uma lei diferente, sendo que brancos e negros ficavam nos extremos. As pessoas eram classificadas como negras, brancas, indianas ou "de cor". – Respondeu Lily, entusiasmada como semprese tratando desse assunto.– Não era permitido a nós, por exemplo, votar – sim, não éramos cidadãos em nosso próprio país -, estudar, ou sequer expressar nossas opiniões, pensar ou falar sobre o regime.

- Que exemplo de democracia... –Ironizou Satsuki.

- Os brancos descendentes dos ingleses eram os responsáveis por essas leis. Eles sozinhos possuíam cerca de noventa por cento das terras do país e somente eles podiam escolher nossos governantes. Foram eles que impuseram o "Ato de Agrupamento de Áreas", um jeito de impedir que pessoas de diferentes raças morassem no mesmo bairro.

- Tipo um bairro de negros, outro de brancos, ou coisa assim? – Perguntou Rumiko.

- Isso mesmo. Pessoas de raças diferentes não podiam se misturar, por lei não podiam se casar ou mesmo fazer sexo.

- Credo! Imagina só ser preso por transar com uma pessoa de cor diferente da sua! – O queixo de Toshihiro caiu, assim como da grande maioria dos garotos.

- Isso me lembra muito a política que Hitler tinha com os judeus e não-germânicos na Segunda Guerra Mundial... –Outro comentário de Satsuki.

- Pra você ver, né! – Dessa vez quem falava era David, para surpresa até da professora. Ele leu muito bem as entrelinhas da fala da amiga e agora as traduziria para os outros.– Hitler veio com essa política de segregação dos judeus que chocou o mundo entre as décadas de trinta e quarenta, fazendo todo mundo ficar com peninha dos judeus europeus coitadinhos lá por fins de 1945, quando a guerra acabou. Aí três anos depois o governo implanta aqui o Apartheid e fica por isso mesmo, sem nenhuma interferência externa, por cerca de cinqüenta anos. Interessante esse fato, não?

- O mundo estava vivendo a Guerra Fria, não tinha tempo para se preocupar com um país sem força nuclear. – Respondeu Hehashiro, falando pela primeira vez desde que voltara para o hotel com Zanxam-sensei na sexta-feira.

- Mais isso não impedia a ONU, por exemplo, de tentar fazer alguma coisa! – Retrucou Lily, comprando novamente a briga com o chinês. Seus ânimos já estavam exaltados por falar novamente do Apartheid, e o comentário de Hehashiro só piorou a situação, ainda mais porque oele parecia disposto a acabar com a discussão deixando subentendida mesma ideologia que ela combatia: a existência de uma raça inferior. Do jeito que Hehashiro falava, dava a entender que ninguém os havia ajudado porque eram seres humanos inferiores aos europeus, se eram realmente considerados humanos. Ouvir uma coisa dessas sair de daquela boca doía mais do que ela podia segurar. Hehashiro novamente a magoara.

- Fazer o que? Pra que desafiar o poder dos europeus no continente em prol de um bando de negros pés-rapados? O mundo podia ser destruído na Guerra Fria, sabia?

Com essa afirmação, Hehashiro não feriu só a Lily, mas também a David e Mário. Os dois levantaram-se de seus acentos para encarar o líder.

- Interessante ouvir uma coisa dessas do _líder _da equipe da África do Sul. – Começou David, incapaz de acreditar no que o melhor amigo estava fazendo. – Até agora a pouco eu achava que esse posto valia algo para você, mas acho que não é bem assim, não é? - Seu olhar cruzou com o deMário e este meneou a cabeça sinalizando que aprovava o que estava por vir -Concluo então que não vai se importar se o tirarmos...

- Você passou dos limites dessa vez, Hehashiro, pisou na bola com todos nós. É melhor se calar enquanto ainda faz parte da equipe, ou te obrigaremos a deixar o time. – Finalizou Mário, sem nenhum sinal da calma e tranqüilidade que costumavam perseguir-lhe.

- Quero só ver vocês tentarem... - Por segundos o olhar de Hehashiro brilhou de forma alucinante, obrigando Zanxam-sensei a manifestar-se

- A discussão está encerrada. – Todos se viraram ao som da voz, impressionados com sua firmeza e autoridade. – Urameshi-kun, você vai voltar comigo para o hotel assim que o ônibus chegar na ilha. Seus colegas não vão sentir falta de sua companhia.

Os Taichi observavam tudo incrédulos. Os olhares dos orientais voltaram-se para Toshihiro, cujo rosto já estava branco de pavor. Até o ônibus parar, ninguém disse mais uma palavra. Se alguém tivesse tido a coragem de encarar o ex-líder dos The Strongest, veria que a sobra de um sorriso ainda permanecia em sua face, como se lhe fosse prazeroso ver os companheiros sofrendo. Lily tinha razão, ele estava irreconhecível.

* * *

Uma vez dentro da ilha, os oito beybladers restantes assistiram um vídeo sobre o histórico da região e saíram para conhecer as instalações da antiga prisão, transformada agora em museu. A discussão sobre o Apartheid continuou bem mais fervorosa quando o grupo foi apresentado ao seu guia: um ex-prisioneiro daquele local. Além de ver com os próprios olhos o lugar destinado aos "criminosos", os beybladers tiveram a chance única de saber como era o dia-a-dia dos encarcerados, o tipo de tratamento a que eram submetidos e suas condições de vida. Seu guia os fez viajar pelo mundo dos prisioneiros de uma forma muito realista, suas histórias deixaram até mesmo Ken e Takashi com vontade de prestar atenção.

Ao final do dia, os beybladers saíram de Robben Island com a sensação de que, apesar dos problemas iniciais, essa era definitivamente uma experiência valiosa, daquelas que ficam para sempre na memória.

* * *

Segunda-feira, 21 de julho. Início da fase final para os The Strongest.

Terremoto no sudeste da China. Essa era a principal manchete do dia nos jornais locais. Ele havia atingido 6,2º na escala de medição da categoria, algo preocupante, e era impreciso o número de mortos, bem como de desabrigados. Preocupado, Toshihiro não pensou duas vezes antes de ligar para casa.

O telefone chamava, chamava, mas ninguém atendia. A cada novo toque sem resposta, o coração do garoto acelerava temendo o pior. Os outros Taichi estavam ao seu lado naquele momento e também estavam apreensivos. Quando já estava perdendo as esperanças, uma voz rouca respondeu do outro lado da linha:

- Alô? Quem fala?

- Alô! É o Toshihiro! – O garoto sorriu ao expulsar o nervosismo do corpo. Estava bem mais aliviado agora que obtivera uma resposta. – Quem está falando aí?

- Sou eu, Toshihiro, seu pai.

- Sua voz está diferente...

- Muitas casas desabaram por aqui, há muita poeira na cidade. Tivemos sorte que a nossa casa só tremeu, mas a do Chang não teve tanta sorte.

- Ah, essa não! E ele está bem?

- Sim, sim. Nenhum de seus amigos se machucou seriamente. Por sorte, a família Xuan tinha saído ontem para visitar uns amigos numa cidade próxima, a casa estava vazia no momento do terremoto.

- Que bom!

- E como vai o Hehashiro?

Se Jiro Urameshi soubesse do impacto que essas palavras causariam no filho mais novo, com certeza não as teria dito. Toshihiro ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, como se buscasse as palavras mais amenas para descrever a situação.

- Ele quer acabar comigo, e acho que não só no beyblade. – Disse por fim. – Sexta-feira passada fizemos um passeio e ele me deu um soco. Agora está brigado com sua própria equipe também. – O silêncio do outro lado da linha sugeria que o pai fora pego de surpresa pelo relato do filho. – O ódio enlouqueceu ele de vez, pai. É muito pior que o caso do Len, muito pior.

A conversa no telefone não durou muito mais tempo. Jiro Urameshi precisava ajudar os moradores a tentar reconstruir aquilo que o terremoto destruíra, embora Toshihiro sentisse que ele havia perdido a vontade de falar depois de saber de seu filho mais velho.

* * *

Hehashiro não apareceu durante a manhã na aula e, pelas atitudes de Zanxam-sensei, a suspeita era que a própria professora o afastara. A tensão entre os The Strongest podia ser sentida por todos os beybladers, estava num nível tão alarmante que David nem ao menos tentou fazer alguma piada durante a aula.

Lily, depois de se agitar bastante no dia anterior, agora caía num desânimo sem precedentes. Não abriu a boca uma única vez na aula, nem para responder a pergunta da professora. Estava tão distraída quanto Ken e Takashi, embora por um motivo muito diferente. Ao caminhar, olhava apenas para o chão, como se faltasse força para erguer a cabeça. Sentia falta de Hehashiro, daquele Hehashiro determinado e guerreiro que cruzara seu caminho nas ruas de Pretória.

A sorte também faltara aos The Strongest na hora da escolha do adversário do dia: eram os Anúbis, uma das equipes mais violentas do torneio e adversários mais duros depois dos Taichi. David e Mário treinaram praticamente sozinhos depois da aula, já que Hehashiro permanecia no quarto e Lily, tão ativa quanto um cone de trânsito, permanecia completamente desconectada do mundo terreno.

O agora ex-líder africano só foi visto na hora do embarque no ônibus para o ginásio. Não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos dos companheiros, e a Lily nem ao menos dirigiu palavra. Como já esperava que acontecesse, ouviu de David que estava fora das lutas do dia, podendo assim desviar os olhos e a atenção da equipe que acertava as últimas combinações antes da luta. Seus olhos miravam a paisagem da janela, mas o que viam realmente eram as lembranças de um passado feliz com Lily em sua casa e com os amigos na classificação para o Campeonato Mundial. Passado esse que jamais se tornaria também futuro se as coisas continuassem nesse rumo.

- Não podemos perder! – Começou David, que assumira o posto de lídersem que a equipe precisassevotar– Sim, eu sei que estamos passando por uma crise interna, perdemos nosso líder e tudo mais, mas nós temos um objetivo aqui e eu gostaria muito de cumpri-lo, estão me escutando? Nossas desavenças a gente pode resolver a qualquer hora, é só ter um pouco de paciência, mas a luta nós só vamos ganhar agora. Se perdermos, caímos fora e nossos sonhos não se realizarão. Fui claro ou precisam de uma lâmpada?

- Claríssimo senhor! – Exclamou Mário. – Agora diga "xis", nosso novo e excelentíssimo líder!

David posou para a foto de Mário como um general pomposo que está ganhando a guerra mais difícil de sua vida. Era exatamente assim que Mário queria guardar aquele momento para si: apesar das dificuldades, deviam acreditar em sua força para vencer.

- Lily, você vai pro primeiro round, está bem? – Perguntou David para a garota. – E faça tudo para ganhar.

- Certo, eu farei. – Respondeu ela. O esforço que fazia para demonstrar alguma animação era prova suficiente para os amigos que ela se esforçaria ao máximo.

* * *

Como já era de se esperar, o ginásio estava lotado. O confronto tinha dimensões muito maiores do que a arena de luta, já que Egito e África do Sul brigam para ver quem é opaís mais desenvolvido da África, um na porção norte e outro na sul. Aquele que ganhasse esse confronto ganharia um ponto a mais na briga. Assim sendo, os Anúbis não poupariam suas técnicas para vencerem os rivais, se possível tentariam destruir suas beyblades.

O juiz pediu que os líderes das equipes apertassem as mãos antes do confronto, sabia das intenções dos egípcios de causar o máximo de estrago possível e pretendia ao menos dar um certo ar de formalidade antes do irracional quebra-quebra. O líder dos Anúbis, Mohamed Al Shad, apertou tão forte a mão de David que este teve a certeza que pelo menos um de seus dedos estava quebrado. A luta não seria nada fácil.

-Vamos lá, Lily, eu conto com você! – Exclamou ele, empurrando a amiga para a arena com sorriso característico e sempre bem vindo. Tentando esquecer qualquer coisa relacionada a Hehashiro, ela venceu os poucos degraus que a separavam da arena. Seu adversário seria Shadi Sakkin Bala, um corpulento adolescente de dezessete anos que aparentava ser movido a anabolizantes: para qualquer parte do corpo dele que ela olhasse, só haviam músculos salientes.

- Ah, mas vejam só... Minha adversária é uma garota! – Zombou ele, já dando a vitória como certa. – Pena que terei que fazer esse rostinho tão lindo derramar lágrimas ao fim da luta.

- É melhor cuidar bem das suas palavras, pois elas podem e serão usadas contra você!

- E ainda por cima é uma garota respondona! Ninguém nunca te deu educação não, ô menina!

- Sim, eu fui muito bem educada, e é justamente por isso que não consigo ficar quieta diante de seres repugnantes como você, machista bitolado!

- Você vai pagar por me insultar!

Shadi já estava quase pulando em cima do pescoço de Lily, mas a garota permanecia calma. No banco de sua equipe, David e Mário vibravam com a vitória na discussão e a cada vez que Lily respondia as provocações de modo inteligente.

- Devemos acertar nossas diferenças na arena, não no corpo a corpo. Ou está com medo de perder para uma garota como eu?

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, muito menos de você!

- Ah, bom. Fico feliz em saber que suas palavras dizem exatamente o oposto de suas ações. Mas isso não ajuda muito, não é? Afinal, dizem por aí que ações valem mais que mil palavras...

Se o juiz não tivesse escolhido justamente esse momento para começar a luta, provavelmente alguém sairia muito machucado. A beyblade escarlate de Shadi rachou a arena no ponto onde caíra, levando o público ao delírio. Lily não se intimidou, mas decidiu esperar pelo adversário antes de atacar. O golpe de seu oponente veio tão forte que por pouco a garota não fraquejou. Havia subestimado a força bruta de seu adversário. Contando com o fato de que a maioria dos anabolizados não sabia pensar, tentou construir aí a sua vantagem.

Depois de atacar a adversária seguidas vezes sem nenhum resultado, Shadi estava começando a ficar irritado, assim como sua equipe. Lily estava cansando, mas suportava bem as tentativas frenéticas do rival em partir sua beyblade em pedaços. Ao perceber que a irritação inimiga havia chegado no auge, armou o contra-ataque.

- Roufe, Ilusão Fantasma! – Ao comando da dona, a beyblade se multiplicou e outras quatro beyblades surgiram na arena. Por não saber qual atacar, Shadi ficou confuso e apenas uma investida do guaxinim foi o suficiente para vencê-lo.

- Muito bem, Lily! – Aplaudiu David entusiasmado enquanto a garota voltava para junto de sua equipe. Mário estava novamente com a câmera em mãos, mas não sabia se devia fotografar o triunfo de Lily ou a animação de David, já que as duas coisas eram tão imensas que não caberiam numa mesma fotografia. – O próximo sou eu! E coitado de quem for me enfrentar, porque eu vou com tudo que tenho!

O adversário de David era o líder Mohamed, como já era de se esperar numa luta decisiva como aquela. A mão direita do novo líder dos The Strongest começou a latejar de novo, mas o garoto não se importou. Não seria um aperto de mão que pararia David Dubiaku, o Crap.

- Pronto para terminar como a sua mão, Crap?

- Minha mão está firme e forte, obrigado. Quem vai ficar quebrado depois dessa batalha é você.

Mohamed tinha um pouco menos de músculos que Shadi, mas ainda assim parecia movido a anabolizantes. Também aparentava ter um pouco mais de cérebro que o companheiro. A luta começou e as duas beyblades partiram para a ofensiva. David gostava de jogar os adversários para fora da arena como um touro faz quando apanha o toureiro inexperiente ou distraído, a maioria dos adversários perdia para as fortes investidas da fera-bit. Como Mohamed também tinha estratégia semelhante, no entanto, não foi possível eliminá-lo logo no primeiro ataque.

Lily e Mário estavam nervosos no banco. A arena abaixo dos lutadores estava começando a se destruir, mas nenhum sinal de fraqueza era visível nos lutadores, assim como nas beyblades. Nenhuma das partes queria desistir, mesmo que tivesse que pagar um alto preço depois. Quando pedaços de pedra da arena começaram a saltar para todas as direções, o primeiro pensamento de Lily foi correr para ajudar o amigo, protegê-lo dos escombros, mas Mário agarrou seu braço assim que fez menção de levantar-se do banco.

- Essa luta é do David, Lily. Deixa ele.

- Mas ele vai se machucar, Mário! Se ele por um acaso começar a sangrar, nós...

- Ele sabe perfeitamente dos riscos que está correndo lá, ou não estaria participando do torneio. Eu sei que pode não parecer, mas David está tomando muito cuidado para não se cortar e correr o risco de contaminar alguém. Se ele fosse irresponsável, nós não deixaríamos que ele apertasse a mão do Mohamed como nosso líder.

- Mas...

- Dê um voto de confiança pra ele, David não é mais nenhum bebê que precisa de babá, Lily.

A garota foi obrigada a aceitar o discurso do amigo, mas já não suportava olhar a luta. Fechou os olhos e juntou as mãos em posição de reza, torcendo para que tudo desse certo. Alguns minutos depois, David estava de volta com um largo sorriso e nenhum arranhão.

- DAVID! – Lily não se conteve, pulou nos braços do amigo assim que este se aproximou e beijou-lhe o rosto diversas vezes, aliviada.

- Ih, olha só, o David 'tá corado! – Exclamou Mário, tirando logo três fotos da cena.

- Passa essa câmera pra cá, ô coisa ruim! 'Cê vai ver só o que é bom pra tosse!

David e Mário teriam começado a brincar de pega-pega se não houvesse outra luta por vir. O grupo desejou boa sorte a Mário e ele subiu os degraus para a arena destruída. Nunca havia imaginado que David pudesse ter tanta força. O estado final do cenário da batalha era semelhante a um cenário de guerra, sem tirar nem pôr. Decidiu não tentar imaginar a força de Mohamed também, ou seu desempenho seria prejudicado.

O adversário de Mário era conhecido como "Mahado, o Homem da Cara Amarrada" por causa de sua seriedade eterna e incapacidade de sorrir. Se David tivesse sido seu adversário talvez isso mudasse um pouco, mas Mário não era muito bom com piadas. Disse apenas um "oi" para o adversário e passou a se concentrar na luta.

Sua obrigação era vencer, mesmo que sua equipe já estivesse classificada para as semifinais. Precisava vencer para mostrar aos outros adversários que a troca de liderança e o período turbulento pelo qual passavam não os enfraquecera, pelo contrário, os tornara ainda mais fortes e unidos. Não deu espaço para o Cara Amarrada mostrar o que sabia, logo que a luta começou chamou Hafe. O crocodilo partiu em duas a beyblade adversária e os The Strongest foram ovacionados pela torcida feliz por mais um triunfo espetacular de sua equipe favorita.

- Nós vamos voltar amanhã para ver a decisão do nosso adversário? – Perguntou Mário para o novo líder, que estava distraído levando a torcida ao delírio. – David? Alô, David! Crap, eu tô de chamando!

- Ah, o que? – Perguntou ele com a cara mais inocente e ingênua que conseguiu arrumar.

- Te perguntei se amanhã vamos ver a decisão dos nossos próximos adversários...

- Ah, sim, claro que vamos! Embora eu ache que essa luta foi a mais difícil antes da final, se passamos bem por aqui, chegamos até lá com certeza.

- Não subestime as outras equipes, você sabe muito bem disso! – Intrometeu-se Lily. – Quem quer que seja o time que vamos enfrentar dia vinte e oito, vamos entrar pra vencer, tão concentrados quanto hoje. Fui clara?

- Claríssima! Mais até do que a água do mar daqui...

- Ótimo. Prontos para voltar?

- Vamos!

Cada um pegou um dos braços de Lily e a conduziu até o ônibus como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana frágil e delicada. Hehashiro seguia o grupo como uma sombra indesejável, se remoendo de ciúmes por não poder estar com a garota agora.

* * *

23 de julho, quarta-feira. A desgraça vem quando menos se espera.

Não houve aviso prévio. Não houve preparação. Não houve sequer revisão de última hora. Ao entrarem na sala de aula naquela manhã ensolarada, mas fria, os Taichi e os The Strongest encontraram seus lugares marcados pelas provas de matemática ali postas. A maioria dos alunos explodiu em indignação e começou a gritar protestos e mais protestos contra o ato. Apenas Satsuki, Lily e Hehashiro não abriram a boca para reclamar e, quando a professora entrou, algum tempo depois dos estudantes, as duas garotas gentilmente lhe pediram uma explicação.

- Eu explicarei tudo que vocês quiserem, garotas, assim que esses animais disfarçados de gente calarem a boca.

- Certo então. – Respondeu a loira japonesa. – Pode deixar comigo. – Ela encheu os pulmões de ar e deu um passo a frente, de modo protegerLily e a professorado que estava por vir. – TODOS VOCÊS CALEM A BOCA AGORA OU EU NÃO ME RESPONSABILIZO PELAS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS! SENTADOS AGORA QUE ZANXAM-SENSEI VAI EXPLICAR TUDO!

Satsuki quase caiu para trás, seu rosto estava variando entre tons de vermelho e roxo e sua respiração lembrava a de um cachorro cansado. Lily a amparou e conduziu até o lugar marcado com a prova da garota, a carteira localizada bem no meio das três filas e três colunas de mesas, sentando-se em seguida atrás da amiga. Estava ladeada por Toshihiro e Takashi, o primeiro na sua esquerda e o segunda, na direita. A fileira do chinezinho parecia ter sido montada especialmente para abrigar os baderneiros: a frente do garotinho encontrava-se David, que por sua vez estava atrás de Ken. Do lado oposto da sala, Rumiko ocupava a carteira da primeira fila, tendo Mário em sua traseira. Hehashiro foi o escolhido para ocupar a mesa bem em frente à da professora, não por acaso.

- Muito bem, agora que todos já estão acomodados, eu gostaria de explicar o porquê de estar começando a semana de provas numa quarta-feira ao invés de uma segunda. O que acontece é que falta exatamente uma semana para a final do campeonato, da qual eu espero que pelo menos uma das equipes de vocês faça parte. Se isso acontecer e uma das equipes vencer, a partida para o Brasil se dará no dia seguinte, sem muito tempo para comemorar, ou seja, sua estada na cidade terminaria numa quinta-feira. Não posso deixar de fazer uma prova, como também não posso marcá-las no dia da final. Assim sendo, vocês terão prova hoje, amanhã, sexta-feira, segunda e terça da semana que vem. Eu ainda não decidi exatamente a ordem que farei as provas, posso muito bem lhes dar a prova de geografia depois do intervalo, fiquem atentos.

- Não era mais fácil ter começado as provas há dois dias atrás? – Perguntou David, dando uma olhada na primeira folha de questões e entrando em pânico por não saber a resposta de nenhuma delas.

- Ainda havia coisas que eu precisava mostrar para vocês antes das provas, precisei desses dois dias. – Respondeu a mestra em seu tom firme e decidido de sargento experiente que deixava claro que a discussão se encerrava ali. O problema é que David não sabia – ou não queria – ler esses sinais.

- E o que custava avisar a gente antes?

- Eu não avisei justamente para pegar vocês desprevenidos. Quero saber exatamente o quanto vocês prestam atenção nas aulas. Por isso até mesmo a ordem das provas eu manterei em segredo.

"Pra mim ela quer é nos ferrar" – Pensou o garoto, revoltado. A mestra aparentemente leu seus pensamentos:

- E eu não estou querendo prejudicar ninguém, são vocês que se prejudicam ao não prestarem atenção em nada do que falo. Boa prova a todos e o tempo está correndo.

Agora sim não podiam mais argumentar. A ampulheta da mesa de Zanxam-sensei foi virada e as nove cabeças presentes em sala de aula baixaram seus olhares para as folhas com questões. Lily, Satsuki, Toshihiro e Mário, que normalmente prestavam atenção nas aulas, não demoraram a escrever. Alguns, como David e Ken, por exemplo, passavam os olhos pelas folhas em busca de questões mais fáceis e se desesperavam ao chegar no fim das três páginas sem encontrar nenhuma que conseguissem fazer, retomando o ciclo de olhadelas desesperadas em busca de algo que deixaram escapar. E a areia caía...

"_Maldição! A professora vai acabar comigo desse jeito!" – _Era David, que via o tempo passar sem poder fazer nada para impedir enquanto sua prova continuava em branco. – "_Tem que ter alguma coisa aqui que eu sei fazer! Matemática nunca foi uma matéria impossível, são só números idiotas!" _– Ele releu a primeira questão, tentando interpretar seu significado – "A incidência dos raios solares faz com que os extremos das sombras do homem e da árvore coincidam. O homem tem altura de 1,80 m de altura – _quem dera eu ter essa altura toda – _e sua sombra mede 2 m. Se a sombra da árvore mede 5 m, determine a altura da árvore". Seguia abaixo da questão um desenho ilustrando o problema e marcando dois triângulos retângulos, um da sombra do homem e outro da sombra da árvore projetada. "_Não, definitivamente eu não sei o que fazer... Acho que tem alguma relação com trigonometria, mas essa palavra é tão conhecida minha quanto o significado de "iniludível" que caiu naqueles exercícios extras que ela passou e eu não fiz. Então parece que eu terei que usar aquela técnica... Sempre me advertiram para não usá-la, as conseqüências podem ser catastróficas, mas é uma situação de emergência... Eu vou inventar as respostas!". _

David tinha tanta certeza do fracasso quanto Lily e Satsuki tinham de seu sucesso. As duas foram as primeiras a terminar a prova, ficaram mais de meia hora esperando o tempo limite acabar enquanto observavam divertidas a agonia dos colegas. Não entendiam o que as pessoas viam de tão complicado nos números, eles eram tão ou mais claros que as próprias palavras. Quando o último grão de areia caiu, não foi surpresa ver a fila dos baderneiros inteira se agitar e tentar escrever alguma coisa a mais antes da professora passar.

Os animais selvagens travestidos de crianças abandonaram a sala num piscar de olhos assim que a mestra os autorizou. Apenas Satsuki permaneceu na sala, havia uma coisa que ela queria perguntar a Zanxam-sensei.

- Hum... Sensei? Será que eu podia perguntar uma coisa? – Arriscou ela, um pouco insegura.

- O que é?

- É sobre o Yuy-san... – Os olhos da professora brilharam como se dissessem "eu sabia!" – Ele vai fazer as provas desse mês ou vai ser dispensado?

- Eu já tentei dispensá-lo das provas, a febre continua muito alta, mas ele insistiu que queria fazê-las todas. Agora enquanto vocês descansam, eu vou lá aplicar a prova a ele.

- O Yuy-san pediu pra fazer as provas?

- Sim. Yuy-kun está se sentindo bem mal por não poder sair da cama e treinar normalmente, acho até que se eu e Daitenji-san não o estivéssemos vigiando, ele já teria dado um jeito de se levantar. Sinceramente, eu espero que o que quer que esteja causando isso nele passe de uma vez.

- Eu também...

* * *

Uma vez livres da sala de aula, os alunos não tinham a menor perspectiva de se acalmar e relaxar. Sabiam que deviam aproveitar esse tempo para estudar, mas sem saber qual seria a próxima prova era muito difícil tomar uma decisão. História ou geografia? Inglês ou filosofia? Eram tantas opções que os alunos ficaram confusos e acabaram não estudando para nada.

O suspense só terminou quando os alunos voltaram a sentar-se nos mesmos lugares da prova anterior e encontraram sobre suas mesas as provas de ciências. Toshihiro soltou um viva entusiasmado que chamou a atenção de todos os alunos e levou a outro sermão da professora.

Ciências para os alunos do Kookoo correspondia a biologia, física e química, mas Zanxam-sensei provavelmente estava de bom humor, pelo menos para David, pois a grande maioria das questões era sobre biologia, havia outras duas de física e três de química. O garoto não pôde deixar de sorrir ao perceber que não terminaria a semana somente com resultados negativos e vergonhosos.

Hehashiro estava muito concentrado na prova, até mais do que Lily e Satsuki. Até mesmo as avaliações eram para ele um instrumento de competição com o irmão mais novo e com os outros. Precisava se sair bem, mostrar o que podia fazer, vencer Toshihiro. Escrevia com tanta força que sua folha logo ficou cheia de pequenos buracos...

* * *

O tempo acabou, os alunos foram novamente em debandada para longe da sala. Por hora, estavam livres da tortura mensal, mas somente até o dia seguinte. Os The Strongest teriam agora a chance de revisar um pouco de cada matéria que poderia ser avaliada na manhã seguinte, mas os Taichi tinham outras preocupações: as quartas de final do torneio os aguardavam. Terminado o almoço, um último treino para repassar os lances e estratégias e trazer ainda mais confiança na vitória, recuperada com a volta do agora líder Toshihiro Urameshi ao seu estado habitual de animação constante.

- Agora nós não podemos mais perder, gente! – Exclamou ele assim que o treino se encerrou e a hora de partir se aproximava. – Lutem como fizeram agora e nada vai nos impedir de vencer hoje e na final também!

- Você está sendo um pouco precipitado! – Alertou Fran.- Nem sabem direito quem são os adversários...

- São os Amin, de Uganda. – Respondeu prontamente Satsuki. – São a equipe com menos torcida nesse campeonato segundo os dados oficiais da BBA, mas eu não consegui descobrir por quê.

- Nome estranho esse pra uma equipe, não acha? – Comentou Ken.

- Depois de "WATB" e "The Strongest", aceito qualquer coisa que vier... – Respondeu Toshihiro. A equipe continuou eu caminho até o ônibus e fez uma viagem descontraída até o ginásio, não tão lotado quanto se esperaria para uma das quartas de final. Quando a equipe japonesa entrou, apenas uma pequena porção da arquibancada, não mais do que um por cento do total de pessoas, vaiou e xingou os garotos, indicando que favorecia o outro lado. A entrada dos Amin foi marcada por vaias e alguns torcedores ergueram uma faixa de "Abaixo a violência e a ditadura". Os Taichi ainda não estavam entendendo o que se passava ali.

Ken foi o primeiro a lutar. Seu adversário era o líder da equipe, Sadi Amin Dada, um adolescente sério e compenetrado, cujos lábios pareciam estar colados um no outro impedindo que ele sorrisse. Ele nada falou até o início da luta, quando começou uma onda poderosa de ataques contra o japonês. Sua voz era grave e ameaçadora, mistura de um tenor de ópera com um ditador. Logo ficou claro que a semelhança não era pura conhecidência.

- Pela honra de meu avô, a quem o povo de Uganda tanto repudia, vou destruir-te e trazer novamente a glória ao nome da minha família.

- Se falar a minha língua eu posso até entender... E uma explicação ajuda também... – Ken não se deixou levar pelo tom ameaçador do oponente, todas as manhãs era obrigado a conviver com Zanxam-sensei, e Sadi era só um pouco pior.

- Ele deve ser parente de Idi Amin Dada! – Exclamou Satsuki do banco. – Sabia que já tinha ouvido falar no nome da equipe em algum lugar... outro dia eu li num livro de geografia que esse era o nome de um ditador sanguinário e violento que ficou no poder em Uganda de 1976 a 1979, matando milhares de pessoas. Não é a toa que o time deles não tem torcida...

- Interessante! Isso significa que eu estou enfrentando um potencial ditador! – Exclamou Ken, ficando anormalmente sério. – Sinto muito, cara, mas meu negócio é democracia, nós não vamos nos entender nem por milagre!

-Esmagar-te-ei antes que possa sentir os danos a tua beyblade. – Ameaçou Sadi.

- Pago pra ver!

A beyblade de Ken de fato agüentou firme todos os ataques adversários. Se Sadi se surpreendeu, não mostrou isso em sua face. Em seguida, Ken se encarregou de mostrar seu poder ofensivo e chamou por Fenrochi. Ele literalmente "queimou a ditadura".

- Muito bom, Ken! – Elogiou Fran. – Quando o líder perde logo de cara a tendência do rendimento dos outros é cair.

- Pois então agora quem vai lutar é o outro líder! – Exclamou Toshihiro, levantando-se e caminhando em direção a arena. – Já fiz merda demais nesse torneio, é hora de mostrar minha verdadeira cara.

Os sorrisos dos Taichi se ampliaram ao ver o entusiasmo do companheiro. O truque de Hehashiro não estava mais funcionando. Os Taichi voltaram a lutar com força total, agora nada mais poderia pará-los.

Para enfrentar o líder dos Taichi o escolhido da equipe de Uganda foi Amin Sahlan, um garoto tão frio quanto o líder e não menos assustador. Para denotar ainda mais o estilo "machão durão invencível", usava amarrado em volta do nariz e boca um lenço vermelho típico dos filmes de bang-bang americanos. Toshihiro poderia ter feito alguma piada com relação ao visual do rival, mas sua experiência no beyblade dizia a ele que irritar um adversário mau-encarado poderia vir a aumentar o poder do mesmo e diminuir as chances de vitória. Permaneceu quieto e calmo até a luta começar.

- Você é mudo de nascença ou ficou assim depois que me viu? – Perguntou Amin, convencido de que sabia como amedrontar adversários. A tática podia funcionar com principiantes, mas Toshihiro há muito conhecia os truques do esporte.

- Nenhuma coisa nem outra. O que acontece é que eu escolho muito bem quem realmente merece ouvir a minha voz. – Como as provocações haviam partido do outro lado, responder a elas poderia desestabilizar o adversário e dar uma vantagem ao invés de fortalecê-lo.

- Você não sabe com quem está se metendo!

- E pelo visto nem você! Fenku, vamos ao ataque!

A beyblade azulada atacou a adversária, de tom prateado. Numa reação rápida, Amin também começou seus ataques, e o bate-bate se iniciou. A torcida, que já delirava com as escapadas sensacionais de Toshihiro, quase veio à baixo quando o garoto fez uma acrobacia enfeitada para agradá-los, ação que deixou seu oponente ainda mais irritado. Os Taichi eram os que mais deliravam com a volta definitiva do ânimo do companheiro.

Logo depois, a beyblade de Amin parou no centro da arena, como se chamasse o adversário para um ataque. Pressentindo o perigo de uma armadilha, Toshihiro não atacou, preferiu esperar pacientemente o que viria a seguir.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que, apenas dez segundos depois de parar no centro da arena, a beyblade de Amin parou de girar, provavelmente sem energia. A estratégia devia ser algo bem básico, como desviar na hora que o oponente estivesse vindo em sua direção para fazê-lo sair da arena e ganhar a luta mesmo mais cansado.

- Rumiko, vai tranqüila que acho que esses caras só têm cara, mas não jeito de quem luta pra valer. – Foi a primeira coisa que o garoto disse para a amiga assim que retornou ao banco.

O último oponente dos Taichi era o irmão gêmeo de Sadi, Hune Amin Dada. Rumiko quase deixou-se intimidar pela aparência assustadora do adversário, mas lembrou-se do conselho de Toshihiro e decidiu que valia mais a pena se concentrar na luta do que na cara do lutador.

Como sua equipe ainda precisava estudar para as provas do dia seguinte, Rumiko chamou Fenki assim que as beyblades entraram na arena. Uma investida da poderosa fera-bit pôs fim a qualquer esperança de vitória da equipe de Uganda. Só faltou aos Taichi serem esmagados na saída do ginásio pelos torcedores em massa. A equipe teve que esperar ainda vinte minutos dentro do vestiário antes de poder arriscar uma saída segura.

O dia estava terminando, as provas estavam cada vez mais assustadoras e ninguém sabia ainda o resultado das avaliações de matemática e ciências.

* * *

_**Rumiko: **Hahahaha, viram só como o Jamie-chan gosta de judiar da gente? Já não bastava o estresse das lutas do torneio, ainda manda esse monte de provas surpresas! Ele e a Zanxam-sensei são sádicos..._

_**Satsuki: **Mas é bom fazer as provas assim, pelo menos somos obrigados a prestar atenção em tudo que ela diz..._

_**Yuy: **Vocês estão fugindo do assunto principal do capítulo..._

_**Ken: **Quem foi que te chamou aqui? Você nãodevia estar aqui..._

_**Yuy: **Ser presença indesejada não é novidade pra mim, além disso vocês têm duas coisas importantes pra falar, uma discussão sobre o que a sensei e o Hiwatari fazem ou deixam de fazer não cabe aqui nesse momento._

_**Ken: **Sou só eu ou mais alguém desconfia do porquê que ele é o personagem preferido do Jamie-chan..._

_**James: **Profira esse apelido novamente e a próxima prova vai te ferrar..._

_**Ken: **Suas ameaças não me atingem! _

_**James: **Mas deviam... Lembre-se que sou eu quem escolhe o seu futuro! Muhahahahahhahhahhahaha (gargalhada fatal do James)!_

_**Lily: **Discussões a parte e o tempo vai passando... Nada de útil vai ser dito..._

_**David: **Acho que está na hora dos The Strongest assumirem o controle disso aqui! Primeira coisa: Hoje é o aniversário da Rumiko, mas ela não parece estar muito ligada nisso, ou já saía falando isso logo de cara e..._

_**Rumiko: **MAS QUEM DISSE QUE EU NÃO LIGO!Ò.Ó E QUEM TINHA QUE DIZER ISSO ERA EU, NÃO VOCÊ! _

_**Toshihiro: **É hoje que a casa cai... ¬¬'_

_**David: **Que Hehashiro, que nada! Temam todosa Higurashi!_

_**Ken: **Bom, ao menos ela não pode mais reclamar de estar aparecendo pouco... _

_**Rumiko: **E ninguém vai me dar parabéns?_

_**Voz do além-conhecido: **Não, porque você não éa única!_

_**Ken: **De novo com isso? Onde foi que eu vi algo parecido?_

_**Voz do além-conhecido II: **Dia vinte de dezembro, no seu aniversário, panaca!_

_**Ken: **Esses caras do Núcleo dos Personagens que Não Apareceram Ainda estão muito saidinhos e ousados, não? Agora deram pra aparecer a cada novo capítulo... Desse jeito quando eles aparecerem pra valer, todos já vão saber quem eles são..._

_**Mário: **VAmos mudar de assunto, hein?_

_**Satsuki: **POis é, tem bastate coisa pradizer... _

_**Ken: **Não diga..._

_**Rumiko: **CALEM-SE VOCÊS! Eu sou a aniversariante hoje, eu é que vou falar o resto._

_Bom, é o seguinte, James voltou da praia hoje demanhã, mas o computador dele ainda está no concerto (Tava lotado de vírus, nem sei como ainda funcionava) e estamos dependendo do lap top de novo. _

_Aí,bem... Agradecemos os reviews de todos (que vieram em grande número nessas férias! Obrigada mesmo, gente! em nome de todo o elenco! .b) e as respostas vão vir provavelmente amanhã, quando o autor vai buscar a máquina. _

_Outra coisa: (pegando uma listinha escrita com garanchos ilegíveis) putz... nunca mais peço pro Ken escrever pra mim... Ah, bem... Lembram do projeto de site? Por absoluta preguiça do James..._

_**James:** Preguiça não, falta de tempo e know-how!_

_**Rumiko: **Tá, tá, o que seja, por falta de _tempo e know-how_ ficamos com a comunidade no Orkut para as notícias (alguém aí não sabe o que é Orkut? Se não souber, o James explica) ea minha queridíssima amiga Marian-chan vai me apresentar ao deviant-art ou coisa assim, que é um site pra postar desenhos. Uma das coisas que o James mais fez na praia foi desenhar... o bloquinho dele tem só mais duas folhas._

_O próximo capítulo é..._

_**Toshihiro: **Não, Rumiko, não é assim, faz o troço direito... Cadê toda aquela pompa?_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, sim! Então tá..._

_"As provas continuam apavorando os beybladers, mas simples folhas de papel não podem reproduzir a realidade. Os The Strongest tem pela frente mais um desafio para sua união, mas será esse o fim? Ou apenas o começo?_

_Em Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores, Capítulo 35:_

_O começo do fim e o fim do começo!_

_Hum, não lembro de mais nada agora, e as notinhas ilegíveis do Ken não ajudam nada... Eu vou encerrar por aqui esse capítulo postado num dia muito especial com aquele pedidinho básico de todo escritor\ personagem que se preze:_

_MANDEM REVIEWS!_

_Deixem uma aniversariante feliz, critiquem, ponham o James na fogueira, elogiem bastate os Taichi... Vamos lá!_

_Até segunda-feira que vem,_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_(So eu assino porque hoje é o meu dia! Oras bolas!)_


	37. O começo do fim ou o fim do começo

**CAPÍTULO XXXV**

**O COMEÇO DO FIM OU O FIM DO COMEÇO**

24 de julho, quinta-feira. Uma manhã nada relaxante em sala de aula.

Não podia acreditar em sua sorte, era humanamente impossível ter tanta sorte acumulada em um único mês. Claro, estava sendo irônico, pois para Toshihiro Urameshi aquele dia, assim como todos os outros daquele mês, estava banhado em azar no seu estado bruto, aquele que mais faz efeito. Como se já não bastasse ter que aturar um irmão com instintos assassinos e a adrenalina de provas surpresas, ainda teve que se controlar para não ter um chilique ao ver a prova de geografia repousando em cima da sua mesa com sua inocência hipócrita de quem sabe o dano que causa, mas se finge de inocente.

Isso não era o pior, com certeza. Se estivesse fazendo essa mesma prova no dia certo, na hora certa e com alguma revisão prévia, ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir algo melhor do quedois pontos em dez, mas essa prova o havia pego desprevenido e sem nenhum estudo ou qualquer outra coisa que pudessem ajudá-lo a citar os principais rios da África Sub-Saariana e os países a que cortam. Isso, combinado com a voz irritante de Satsuki que toda hora ecoava em sua cabeça dizendo "estude primeiro as matérias que você tem dificuldade, não as que mais gosta" sim é que era o pior.

A impressão que Toshihiro teve foi que toda a areia da ampulheta caíra de uma só vez, sem que ele ao menos pudesse piscar. A prova estava incompleta quando Zanxam-sensei recolheu-a com olhar de desaprovação. Pelo menos por hora, não precisaria mais se preocupar com carrascos em forma de questões impressas.

No intervalo, os alunos seguiram estudando as matérias que mais tinham dificuldades, se preparando para não ter que passar pelo mesmo sufoco que o chinês trançado. Estavam todos quietos, com exceção de Rumiko e Ken, cuja mesa estava abarrotada de livros de todas as disciplinas restantes. A dupla,com dificuldades em todas as matérias, não sabia exatamente em qual deveria focalizar sua atenção. Japonês era a única matéria já descartada, mas ainda havia inglês, história e filosofia a serem examinadas em menos de uma hora.

- O que você acha da gente tirar filosofia, Rumiko? –Perguntou Ken para a amiga. – Além da gente sempre poder inventar as respostas com mais facilidade, eu tô com o pressentimento de que ela não vai dar essa prova hoje.

- Eu acho melhor a gente tirar história primeiro. – Retrucou Rumiko. – Se ela quer variar a ordem, não vai história depois de geografia.

- Então tá, vamos estudar inglês!

Entre pressentimentos e lógica, se tratando de Zanxam-sensei sempre é melhor ficar com a segunda, regra que Ken ainda precisava aprender. A mesma frustração que invadiu Toshihiro por não ter estudadogeografia quando teve chance invadiu Ken ao ver que a segunda prova do dia seria de filosofia.

"_Faça um texto analisando as idéias racionalistas, empiristas e a filosofia de Kant, comparando-as e apontando suas diferenças"_. Essa era a única questão da folha, seguida por uma página de linhas em branco. O azar de Toshihiro havia se transferido para Ken durante o intervalo, essa era a única explicação possível para o fato.

"_Certo... Vamos ver..." _– A mente de Ken começou a trabalhar. Em algum lugar da sala, ele sabia que Satsuki escrevia sem parar sobre sua matéria favorita. Se ao menos pudesse colar dela... Maldita professora, que colocara os alunos da sexta série distantes uns dos outros. _"Racionalistas são razoáveis... Acho que é essa a associação. Sendo assim, eles devem ter um tipo de política meio-termo, nem frio, nem quente. Empiristas... Isso tá mais difícil... Será que eles eram os caras que estavam _Em Perigo _ou coisa assim? Tipo refugiados políticos com seus ideais revolucionários da Revolução Francesa de _Paz na Terra aos Homens e aos Guerreiros de Boa Vontade_? Se for isso mesmo, já tenho dois terços das respostas... Kant... Isso mais parece o imperativo do verbo _cantar_, na minha opinião, mas não deve ser isso, é muito fácil... JÁ SEI! Um anagrama do nome dele é Tank... Será que ele trabalhava no ramo da limpeza ou coisa assim? Do tipo que fazia campanha contra a sujeira das ruas? Bom, certo ou não eu já tenho meu texto! _

Zanxam-sensei estava fadada a ter um ataque cardíaco naquela tarde ao corrigir as provas.

* * *

Uma vez terminadas as provas e o almoço, os Taichi pegaram carona no ônibus até o ginásio para conferir a luta que decidiria seus futuros adversários. Por três rounds a zero, os vencedores foram os Malavilhas, de Malavi. A luta estava marcada para o dia vinte e nove de julho.

* * *

25 de julho, sexta-feira. Muito estudo e nenhuma luta.

Inglês foi a primeira prova da manhã. Bom para Ken e Rumiko, que já haviam feito uma revisão e, ao terminarem de escrever dez minutos antes do fim do prazo, foram invadidos pela gostosa sensação de que para variar não seriam reprovados. Talvez para compensar o desafio quase impossível de filosofia, Zanxam-sensei escolheu uma prova não muito difícil na manhã seguinte.

Estudar se tornava algo muito mais fácil quando se sabia exatamente o que estava por vir. Faltavam apenas história e as outras provas de língua, que incluiriam japonês, mandarim, africâner e zulu, os alunos se perguntavam como a professora faria para corrigir as provas dos The Strongest, pois imaginavam que ela não falasse esses idiomas. Zanxam-sensei era japonesa descendente de chineses, o contrário de seus alunos, não era estranho que falasse mandarim e pudesse aplicar essas provas em Toshihiro e Takashi, mas os idiomas da África do Sul eram outra história, assim como tantos outros que estavam por vir até o fim do campeonato.

- Se querem saber a minha opinião, teremos prova de história agora. Eu sinto.

Ken precisava urgentemente de um check-up em sua intuição, em dois dias ela já acumulava duas falhas. A segunda prova da sexta-feira foi a da língua materna dos beybladers, com uma abordagem diferenciada das provas realizadas até então. Pelo fato de serem as "línguas maternas", Toshihiro, Takashi e Hehashiro contemplaram em sua mesa provas em mandarim, enquanto Rumiko, Ken e Satsuki teriam que responder à prova de japonês. Entre os outros The Strongest, mais diferenças: Lily prestaria o exame de africâner e David e Mário, de zulu.

* * *

Agora que apenas mais quatro equipes permaneciam no hotel, Daitenji-san perguntou se os Taichi gostariam de se dividir. Não precisou perguntar outra vez. A equipe japonesa apressou-se em arrumar as coisas, mesmo sem decidir como ficaria a nova divisão. Somente quando mais de oitenta por cento de todos os cacarecos e bugigangas da equipe já estavam nas malas foi que Yuy, não muito contente com a bagunça que estavam fazendo, se pronunciou:

- Vocês por um acaso sabem quem exatamente vai mudar de quarto ou estão achando que cada um ganhou o direito de ter um quarto particular?

- Como é que você consegue ser tão chato até mesmo quando está doente? – Devolveu Ken, atirando a mochila no chão do quarto.

- Não estou sendo chato, apenas racional. Pelo visto essa é uma característica que vocês já perderam...

- Assim não vai dar! – Explodiu Ken – Se o Daitenji-san me deixar no mesmo quarto que você por mais um dia, eu tenho um chilique aqui mesmo!

Daitenji-san escolheu exatamente esse momento para aparecer.

- A divisão dos quartos já foi feita. Satsuki-chan, Rumiko-chan e Takashi-kun podem ir para o quarto ao lado. Ken-kun, Toshihiro-kun e Yuy-kun ficam aqui.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO, MEU DEUS?

* * *

Já passava das nove da noite quando Ken conseguiu se acalmar e aceitar a realidade. Para sua sorte, ele ao menos não perdeu o jantar, uma festa das mais animadas entre as organizadas até o momento. A principal atração era o concurso de karaokê, onde apenas duplas podiam participar.

Para representar seu país, Rumiko e Ken escolheram músicas de animes para interpretar. A escolhida foi Pegasus Fantasy, a abertura de Saint Seiya. A empolgação da dupla não impediu que eles fossem retirados a força do palco antes da metade da música por desafinação.

Satsuki e David, por sua vez, arrancaram muito aplausos de quem estava por perto e ouviu a execução de "All You Need Is Love", dos antigos Beatles. Animado pelo sucesso da música antiga, Ken voltou ao palco, dessa vez com Takashi. A música: Honey Pie, também do conjunto inglês. Devido a letra da música, uma repetição ritmada do título, a performance foi mais corporal – saltos, piruetas, cambalhotas e outras loucuras – do que vocal, e dessa vez o japonês saiu do palco somente após o término da música. Mário viu sua grande chance de ficar conhecido no mundo da fotografia durante a festa, fotografando os convidados para depois expor as fotos no saguão do hotel.

Na hora de dormir, Ken e Takashi, cada um em seu quarto, mas incrivelmente sincronizados, ainda cantavam "Honey Pie". O japonês foi calado com uma travesseirada conjunta de Toshihiro e Yuy, enquanto Takashi foi posto para cantar no banheiro pelas amigas.

* * *

Domingo, 27 de julho.

Com a proximidade das semifinais, as equipes não fizeram muito mais do que treinar na primeira metade do fim de semana. Todos treinaram com verdadeiro afinco e dedicação, tanto que no domingo já não restava muita energia para fazer algo útil. Sendo assim, os Taichi e os The Strongest passaram o dia dispersos pelo hotel, refletindo sobre suas vidas ou atrapalhando a vida dos outros com brincadeiras de mau gosto muito engraçadas para quem faz, mas não para quem sofre. Encaixavam-se na segunda opção Ken, Takashi e David por um certo tempo. Na primeira, Lily era uma das mais sérias.

Tanta coisa acontecera em sua vida em apenas quatro semanas... O Torneio Africano, a descoberta de seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Hehashiro, a briga com o mesmo, a crise na equipe. Não podia acreditar que quatro amigos tão unidos daquele jeito estavam quase se evitando agora. Se preocupava demais com o amigo chinês, apesar de tudo ainda o amava, amava mais do que qualquer outro ser neste mundo. Podia dizer o que quisesse no calor do momento, sabia que não conseguiria viver longe de seu amado depois do fim do torneio. Seu futuro, porém, era incerto. Em três dias já não haveria mais lutas. Com o fim destas, terminavam também os motivos para a equipe continuar junta. O afastamento do ex-líder dava-se como certo, ainda mais se ele conseguisse seu intento de vencer o irmão mais novo. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se ele esquecesse essa vingança boba...

Medo maior do que o de perder o amado era apenas o medo que ele fizesse alguma coisa errada, ilegal ou violenta para cumprir seus objetivos. No começo, não parecia plausível a possibilidade de Hehashiro agredir fisicamente o irmão ou até mesmo tentar matá-lo, mas a briga na Table Mountain tornou a inviabilidade uma coisa até próxima da realidade. Considerando o tamanho do ódio que habitava o adolescente, um crime talvez não estivesse fora dos planos.

O que fazer então para remediar a situação, reparar os danos, provocar uma mudança? Era nisso que se concentrava na tarde ensolarada e sem vento, um pouco mais quente do que a média da época, sentada na cobertura do hotel admirando a paisagem. A natureza a inspirava, apressava o surgimento de soluções. Era com isso que estava contando agora. Aparentemente, estava funcionando. Em sua mente, uma única imagem de pessoa surgiu: David.

Podia parecer até um pouco estranho tentar encontrar as respostas de seus problemas no novo líder da equipe, mas a energia positiva que o garoto emanava não era de se descartar numa situação daquelas. A admiração que sentia pelo garoto desde que se conheceram no Torneio de Classificação só crescera desde então. Tinha o garoto com especial muito antes de saber de seus problemas.

Nunca desistir, se levantar sempre, lutar até o fim. Hehashiro e David foram as duas pessoas que a ensinaram essas características tão importantes no beyblade e na vida. Ambos passaram por dificuldades que ela nunca imaginou, nem mesmo quando vivia na sombra do Apartheid com seu pai. Só por estarem vivos agora para participar do torneio, eles já podiam se considerar vencedores.

Por mais que David fizesse piadas, risse, tentasse minimizar o fato de estar contaminado com um dos piores vírus da atualidade, Lily sabia o quanto ele sofria internamente com tudo isso. Tomar remédios sempre e em hora marcada, ter cuidado redobrado com qualquer atividade um pouco mais arriscada, enfrentar o preconceito de milhões de pessoas... Não, por mais que o amigo tentasse fingir que tudo era simples, ela sabia que não era bem assim. O garoto vivia com a morte ao seu encalço, brincava com ela, tentava por hora enganá-la, mas com a certeza de que um dia esgotaria todas as rotas de fuga e as escapadas mirabolantes. Ele provavelmente morreria em conseqüência da doença e talvez não demorasse muito.

Lily podia estar enganada, mas talvez essa proximidade com a realidade da morte preparasse David para enfrentar as adversidades de uma maneira muito melhor que a maioria das pessoas. Com o tempo, ele havia aprendido a não temer o fim, não achar que tudo poderia terminar de uma força tão simples. Como o próprio David já dissera, ele vivia por viver, para aproveitar a vida enquanto ela ainda estava ali. Recusava-se a desperdiçar seu tempo com bobagens, futilidades, e conseguia fazer cada momento ser o mais intenso possível. Sua personalidade bagunceira era conseqüência disso, e talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual Zanxam-sensei tenha resistido esse tempo todo sem suspendê-lo de suas aulas. Era até engraçado pensar que alguém que tinha tudo para ser uma pessoa trágica e fechada pudesse fazer os outros soltarem tantas gargalhadas.

Sim, era de alguém como David Dubiaku, o Crap, que precisava naquele momento.

Encontrou o dito-cujo junto com Mário na recepção do hotel. Ao que parece, a dupla estava rodando um documentário sobre "A rotina domingueira dos ricos e poderosos que se hospedam no hotel mais luxuoso da cidade" ou qualquer coisa assim. Mário largara sua máquina fotográfica para pegar na filmadora enquanto David tentava – embora sem obter muito sucesso – entrevistar uma família de alemães recém-chegada. Quando os garotos terminaram, ou desistiram de vez,e os hóspedes de afastaram em direção aos novos quartos, Lily se aproximou e pediu para conversar com o garoto. Era agora ou nunca. Ela o conduziu até o lugar onde estivera pouco tempo antes, o banco na cobertura próximo ao restaurante, a essa hora fechado.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou David, curioso. Sem dar tempo para a garota responder, ele mesmo o fez, em outra de suas piadas. – Veio dizer que está apaixonada por mim e quere ter uma noite de amor?

- Mas nem morta! – Exclamou Lily, pega de surpresa.

- É, eu sei. – David ficou sério até demais. – Você ama demais o Hehashiro para fazer alguma coisa assim.

- Como é que... – Lily estava perplexa com a capacidade observadora do amigo, ou talvez com sua capacidade de expor o coração. Primeiro Toshihiro, agora David, todos pareciam saber a mais tempo do que ela mesma sobre essas coisas.

- Como é que o que? – David já estava rindo de novo, não era de sua natureza ficar sério por muito tempo. – Tá achando o que? Que você é tipo o Yuy que ninguém consegue saber o que pensa? Cá entre nós, você é uma das pessoas mais transparentes que eu conheço, e isso não é uma crítica. Só mesmo alguém muito burro e cego pra não conseguir ler o que está escrito na sua testa.

- Tipo quem? – Perguntou a garota de volta, torcendo para que David não dissesse o nome que ela tinha em mente.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que se o Hehashiro tivesse um pingo de consciência de tudo que você sente por ele, não teria feito o que fez naquele dia. Ele deixou todos nós mal por causa disso. O clima na equipe só tem piorado, cada vez mais eu me sinto num velório...

- Para de falar em velório! – Exclamou Lily, nervosa – Me dá um mal pressentimento...

- Qual? Que eu vou morrer? – Perguntou David, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – Bom, acho que todos nós vamos estar mortos um dia. Não tem com que se preocupar. Olha, eu juro que, caso eu morra antes de você, eu volto para te dizer como é, ok?

- David! – Censurou Lily – Isso não é coisa que se fale!

- Lily, se a gente parar pra filosofar um pouco que nem aquele tal de "Cante" lá da prova, a morte é a única coisa certa na vida. – Lily até corrigiria o amigo pelo erro no nome do filósofo se não estivesse tão concentrada no que ele tinha a dizer – Eu acho que se eu tiver medo da única coisa que eu sei que vai acontecer comigo, não vou conseguir viver intensamente o presente. Um sorriso vale muito mais do que uma lágrima, sorrindo pra tudo a gente vive bem melhor. Garantido por experiência própria!

- Ah, David...

- Nós estamos fugindo do assunto de novo. – Declarou o garoto de repente, voltando a tentar ficar sério – Não foi para falar de velórios e mortes que você veio aqui, não é? Foi por causa do Hehashiro.

- Sim. – Confirmou ela, envergonhada e com a horrível sensação de possuir uma mente do tipo "livro aberto para todos" – Eu queria... queria poder desabafar com alguém que possa me entender... entender como eu estou me sentindo... e acho que posso confiar em você.

- Pode ter certeza. Eu vou te ajudar no que precisar. – Ele realmente conseguiu ficar sério ao dizer isso. Era muito importante para Lily que ele ficasse assim agora, e a felicidade da garota valia qualquer sacrifício, inclusive de índole.

- Sabe, o Hehashiro sempre foi tão legal... a gente viveu como irmãos por quase dois anos e ele sempre foi muito legal comigo. Eu ajudava ele com os estudos e podia sentir que ele realmente se dedicava, sabe, queria se sair bem. E ele sempre foi assim com tudo que interessava para ele. Sempre foi determinado, lutava com garra e coragem. Se não fosse assim, não teria conseguido sobreviver tanto tempo nas ruas... Ele sempre foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas esse ódio que ele sente pelo irmão e pelos pais volta e meia deixava ele nervoso. Quando a gente morava em Pretória, às vezes ele ficava esquisito, mas era só deixá-lo um pouco sozinho no quarto refletindo e ele logo voltava a ser o cara legal de sempre.Mas agora...

- Lily, você tá chorando. – David interrompeu sem querer, em seguida passando a mão no rosto da garota e limpando as lágrimas que caíam.

- Desculpa... Eu não queria...

- Não, que é isso! – Foi a vez de David se desculpar – Quando a gente fica triste, o melhor remédio é pôr tudo para fora de uma vez, não deixar nada. Palavra de mamãe, é de confiança.

Lily encostou a cabeça no ombro de David para continuar o relato. Não encarava mais o amigo, seus olhos estavam voltados para o céu azul e algumas poucas nuvens brancas que nele flutuavam. Sentia que o corpo do amigo estava quente por baixo do blusão de lã.

- Desde que a gente veio para cá... desde que voltamos da viagem à Oceania, eu já sentia que ele estava piorando, via a mudança, mas no começo a ignorava. Não quis ver, aceitar, que a presença de Toshihiro aqui pudesse mudá-lo completamente. Talvez, quem sabe, se eu tivesse tentado ajudá-lo enquanto ele ainda tinha um pouco de bom senso, as coisas não podiam ser diferentes agora? Me sinto culpada pela minha cegueira...

- Não, Lily, também não é assim! O Hehashiro ficou louco daquele jeito porque quis, se você tivesse tentado ajudá-lo ou não, pra mim não faria a menor diferença. Quando a gente guarda alguma coisa pesada por muito tempo, ela se acumula, se expande até não poder mais, causando uma explosão. Parecido com uma panela de pressão. No caso do Hehashiro, ele não tinha válvula de escape pra todo esse estresse, e ele acabou tomando conta de todo o espaço disponível.

- Eu estou assustada. Tenho medo que Hehashiro tente machucar o Toshihiro de novo ou algo pior... Não quero que o Hehashiro chegue ao extremo de ma...

- Hehashiro não vai fazer nada por enquanto, eu tenho certeza.

- Como você pode estar tão certo? – A calma de David era tanta que chegava mesmo a assustar.

- Se o objetivo de Hehashiro é vencer Toshihiro no torneio, ele não pode dar um fim no irmão até lá. Pelo menos por mais três dias nada vai acontecer entre esses dois.

- E depois do torneio? – Ainda havia uma parte do problema que a resposta de David não compreendia.

- Ah, os Taichi vão embora dia trinta e um. Duvido que ele tenha tempo de fazer alguma coisa. Alem do mais, por mais insano que esteja, Hehashiro não é burro. Qualquer coisa que ele tente fazer contra Toshihiro depois do aniversário de dezoito anos pode ser considerado crime e ter punições severas, ele vai ser adulto aos olhos da lei e terá de arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos. Acho que por mais raiva que ele sinta, não vai arriscar ser preso, né?

- É, você tem razão. – Lily concordou, um pouco mais aliviada.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – A cabeça de Lily saiu de sua posição confortável para encarar o garoto. Na visão de David, já estava na hora de voltar a fazer piadas – Acho que nós estamos dentro de um filme. Nesse filme, o mocinho foi possuído pela energia negativa do grande vilão e está em apuros. Agora cabe unicamente à mocinha fazer com que ele volte à sanidade. A pergunta é: será que ela vai conseguir? Não percam. "True Love" só estará em cartaz até a próxima quarta-feira!

- David, você não tem jeito mesmo! – Lily voltou a sorrir com a piada. Estava mais animada agora. David foi tomado pela sensação feliz de dever cumprido. Os dois se abraçaram enquanto sorriam. Nessa posição, Lily estava de costas para a porta de entrada, não percebendo que mais alguém entrara, ao contrário do amigo.

Lily percebeu que havia algo errado quando o amigo parou de comemorar de repente e ficou imóvel, ainda abraçado a ela. Ao recuar para tentar encarar o amigo, foi surpreendida por uma expressão de pavor que ela nunca imaginara ver no garoto. David estava paralisado, com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Se respirava, fazia isso de uma maneira muito fraca e imperceptível. Com medo do que poderia encontrar, Lily virou-se para encarar o recém-chegado. Sua expressão tornou-se muito parecida com a de David.

Hehashiro avançou vagarosamente até estar a cerca de três passos do casal de amigos paralisados, dando tempo para que ambos voltassem ao normal e pudessem reagir. O jovem chinês encarou demoradamente os dois, como se os avaliasse de cima a baixo. Era impossível saber o que se passava em sua mente, mantinha uma expressão que tanto podia revelar repulsa quanto prazer.

- Desculpe interromper o encontro romântico de vocês. – Declarou por fim, com a voz mais fria e sarcástica que os outros já ouviram sair de sua boca.

- Nós não estávamos em um encontro, Hehashiro! – Respondeu Lily rispidamente, enquanto colocava-se a frente de David por instinto.

- Ah, é? Tem certeza? Vocês estavam muito juntos para quem estava só conversando. – Os olhos de Hehashiro fixaram-se no ombro de David, molhado pelas lágrimas da garota.

- O que é isso agora, cara? Ciuminho bobo de criança? – David respondeu avançando um pouco mais e se aproximando do "companheiro" – Não acha que estamos bem grandinhos para isso, não? Olha só pra você, já tem quase dezoito anos!

- Cala a boca, verme! – David percebeu tarde demais que se encontrava perfeitamente ao alcance das mãos de Hehashiro. Sem pensar, este desferiu no africano um soco muito mais forte e carregado do que o que usara contra Toshihiro. David foi direto ao chão com a boca pingando sangue.

- Tá tudo bem, eu tô legal. – David levantou-se o mais rapidamente que pôde, tentando impedir que Lily se aproximasse e corresse algum risco de contaminação. Apesar de suas palavras, não tinha muita certeza se realmente ficaria bem. O sangue vinha com força e em grandes quantidades, mais de uma vez ele fora forçado a cuspir. Vendo que a pessoa que antes que chamara de "melhor amigo" por hora não o ameaçaria, Hehashiro voltou seu próximo comentário para Lily:

- Lily, você já tem dezessete anos, tem o direito de andar com quem quiser, eu sei disso, e também entendo. Mas acho que devia escolher melhor seus acompanhantes. – Sua voz revelava novamente sarcasmo, um ideal sádico de diversão no meio da dor e desespero dos antigos amigos – Esse aí não vale nada. – Os olhos de David arderam em fúria com esse comentário. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de avançar em Hehashiro, mesmo sabendo que perderia um combate corpo a corpo. Com um pouco de sorte, podia contaminar o amigo com seu vírus, um presente que ele jamais esqueceria. Esse pensamento logo depois lhe deu nojo de si mesmo e contentou-se em apenas encarar o outro, atento a qualquer novo movimento – Você não vai poder nem se divertir com ele sem ter medo de ficar doente, se é que entende o que estou dizendo. – Ele foi o único a gargalhar com a afirmação, os outros permaneceram imóveis. Novamente virou-se para David – E quando é o seu aniversário, Crap?

- Te interessa? – Respondeu David, em tom de ameaça.

- Muito. – Foi a resposta. Os olhos do chinês brilhavam com uma expressão estranha e alucinada.

- Dezoito de outubro. Por que quer saber?

Hehashiro virou-se para Lily ao responder, sorrindo como os grandes vilões quando percebem que seu plano tem tudo para dar certo:

- Lily, é melhor se divertir com esse garoto enquanto pode. Ele não tem mais nem três meses de vida.

- O que você quer dizer? – O coração de Lily deu um salto. Ele não pretendia...

- O que você ouviu. Seu namoradinho não vai viver para ver o ano novo ou o natal. E quando eu falo, é para valer, você sabe. – Hehashiro encarou novamente David, agora com um olhar assassino que revelava todas as suas intenções. Apesar de ainda estar em alerta, o africano começava a se sentir tonto com a perda de sangue. Suspeitava que fosse o início de uma hemorragia.

- Hehashiro, eu não acredito nisso! – Exclamou Lily, com o nervosismo, o desespero e a ansiedade se misturando numa tempestade perigosa – Olha só para você! Que ciúme bobo! Eu e o David estávamos só conversando! Ele é meu amigo! – Sua voz ficou mais branda ao continuar. – Sabe sobre o que nós estávamos falando?

- O que? Tava marcando a data do casamento? – Perguntou irônico o outro em resposta.

- Antes fosse isso! – A tempestade atingiu seu auge. Era a hora de liberar tudo, doa a quem doesse. – Eu estava desabafando com o David! Não agüento mais ver você nesse estado, não agüento mais ver todo esse ódio te rodeando, essa vontade de destruir tudo, acabar com todos! Você não faz idéia do meu desespero ao descobrir o caminho que você está trilhando! Faz muito tempo que ando magoada com você pelo que você anda fazendo com seus amigos! Eu queria alguém que pudesse me ajudar... me ajudar a passar por tudo isso, me dar forças... Justamente porque não é você que está ali junto de mim pra fazer isso...

Os dois jovens encaravam Lily quase sem respirar. Era impossível saber o que se passava dentro de Hehashiro com aquelas palavras, mas David estava estupefato. A garota continuou o discurso, ainda mais firme e decidida.

- Você e seu ódio idiota por seu irmão já passaram dos limites. Eu juro que tentei, e todos aqui são testemunhas, eu juro que tentei fazer você reconsiderar e voltar a ser o que era. Mas eu desisto! Não dá mais! O seu ódio dominou completamente, o que resta do Hehashiro que eu conheci já era! Se ainda existe, deve estar agonizando! Sim, você tem razão, Urameshi-sama, é melhor não nos vermos mais depois do torneio. Vamos desfazer a equipe. Sinceramente, espero que você consiga tudo o que quer depois que você se mandar de novo. Quem sabe não arranja outra garota tola para te apoiar. – Essa era a parte que mais lhe doía dizer, mas a que tinha mais chances de tocar o coração frio do garoto. Até o momento, apesar da vontade crescente, não derramara uma lágrima. Porém continuar sem chorar era impossível – E aí vocês... vocês se casam e... você tem um monte de filhos. Aí... com esse seu... seu ódio de tudo, você descobre que não era isso que queria e mata todos eles, como você quer fazer agora com seus pais, com seu... irmão e... e com o David!

As esperanças de Lily se esvaíram quando percebeu que Hehashiro a encarava não com a expressão incógnita de antes, mas com uma recheada de prazer e satisfação.

- Não é uma má idéia. Quanto tempo você me dá para fazer tudo isso que falou? Três anos? Cinco? Sete? Pode dizer... Daí quando o prazo terminar, eu te mando uma carta contando os detalhes. Como será que você vai estar? – Os olhos do jovem se afinaram numa expressão maligna de assustar até mesmo o diabo – Ainda vai estar chorando a morte do maridinho que morreu antes de poder se casar com você vítima de seu melhor amigo? Ou já vai ter esquecido dele e vai partir para outro otário semi-morto?

Lily se revoltou. Quando achou que a tempestade já tivesse terminado, ela voltou com força total.

- Como você poder falar assim? Será que não entende que a única pessoa que eu gostaria de ficar pelo resto da minha vida é com você? Só com você!

Alguma coisa na mente de Hehashiro travou. A porção que ainda resistia à dominação, talvez. Essa vozinha baixa, sussurrante, fraca, pedia que ele parasse, parasse antes que as conseqüências fossem irreversíveis, mas outra voz, dessa vez alta, imponente, forte, a voz do ódio, era a que mandava.

- Comigo? – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- É, Hehashiro, com você. – Quem respondeu foi David. Uma poça relativamente grande de sangue já se formara abaixo de seus pés, ele sentia suas forças indo embora, mas não podia desistir enquanto aquilo não acabasse. Respirou fundo antes de continuar, estava prestes a contar uma coisa que sempre desejou que permanecesse em segredo, tudo pelo bem da equipe – Eu também amo a Lily e muito mais do que você pensa. Só que, ao contrário de você, eu compreendo que ela gosta de outra pessoa e ficaria até feliz em vê-la com essa outra pessoa se tivesse a certeza que os dois seriam felizes juntos. Eu reconheço que perdi pra você de novo, Hehashiro, mas me recuso a entregá-la a um louco insano!

Foi a vez do coração de Lily disparar. Além de ser transparente, era desatenta também. Apesar de toda convivência com o companheiro de equipe, nunca notara seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e estava chocada com a real extensão deles. A adrenalina impedia que ela se movesse ou pronunciasse algo. Ouviu o resto da fala da fala de David já com as emoções no limite.

- A Lily é realmente uma pessoa muito boa. Até pouco tempo atrás, ela queria ficar com você, mesmo que você se tornasse um psicopata assassino dos amigos. Ela é sem dúvida muito melhor do que você. Ah, e antes que eu esqueça, se quer mesmo me matar, não precisa esperar até outubro, não. Se fizer isso, você já vai ser maior de idade e vai ficar preso numa penitenciária normal. Me mata agora, quem sabe, eu já disse que não tenho medo. Você não vai precisar fazer muita coisa, é só não deixar que alguém me leve pro hospital. A hemorragia vai acabar comigo do jeito que eu sei que te agrada mais: me fazendo sangrar até a morte. Vamos, aproveita a chance que eu tô te dando, antes que seja tarde demais e eu mude de idéia!

- Com muito prazer!– Hehashiro fechou os punhos e avançou na direção do colega de equipe, decido a acabar com tudo de uma maneira rápida.

- Não! Ninguém vai virar assassino aqui!– Lily, sabe-se lá de onde, conseguiu arranjar forças para se intrometer na discussão, ficando entre os dois rapazes. Estava chorando, as lágrimas escorriam como a água de uma cachoeira, mas ela não pararia de falar, precisava tentar ainda uma última vez – Hehashiro, eu sei que eu acabei de dizer que eu desisti, mas eu não consigo ser fiel a essas palavras, eu ainda gosto de você! Eu quero que tudo dê certo, não quero mais ver os outros sofrendo! Sei que você tem raiva do seu irmão, e tem todo o direito depois de tudo que aconteceu com você, mas não pode deixar que a raiva te domine, como está acontecendo agora, você tem que ser racional! Por favor, eu estou te pedindo... por favor... eu te amo... não quero que você sofra!

- Você pensa isso mesmo? – Ele perguntou. Não tentava mais avançar e relaxara os punhos.

- Claro! – Exclamou Lily, o coração a mil agarrado a essa última chance. Era o último recurso que ela tinha para impedir a tragédia iminente. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu, o David, o Mário, os Taichi, todos queremos ser seus amigos de novo! Por favor...

- Lily, eu... – A cabeça de Hehashiro explodiu em dor, não uma dor aguda em um único ponto, mas daquelas que não tem começo nem fim, toma conta de tudo e não deixa espaço para mais nada. As palavras de Lily penetravam como espinhos afiados na mente dominada pelo ódio, machucando-a e provocando muita dor. – não sei o que dizer... estou confuso... nada faz sentido...eu não sei o que devo fazer... – A vozinha fina e quase sufocada ganhava novas forças para respirar. Hehashiro ajoelhou-se enquanto mantinha as mãos na cabeça, se entregando.

- Volte pro quarto, Hehashiro. Você precisa de tempo para pensar. – Era David, que fazia um último esforço para falar apesar de estar com a boca cheia de sangue e da tontura. Assim que o chinês se retirou, porém, desistiu de lutar. Desmaiou em cima do próprio sangue.

- DAVID! DAVID! RESPONDE! – Desesperada, Lily correu pelo hotel à procura de alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Precisava de uma ambulância, não sabia o que fazer. Os Taichi e Mário perceberam a gravidade da situação e correram para a cobertura. Ignorando os riscos, o único membro da equipe africana que não participara da briga aproximou-se do amigo para tentar reanimá-lo, sem sucesso. Lily chegou algum tempo depois com uma equipe de para-médicos. Eles trocaram olhares preocupados enquanto colocavam o garoto na maca. Lily foi autorizada a seguir junto para o hospital. A situação não estava nada boa para os The Strongest.

* * *

Hehashiro voltou para o quarto e se trancou. Tinha uma leve idéia do que estava acontecendo com David, sabia que devia se culpar, mas sua cabeça estava tão inchada de sentimentos e sensações que não havia espaço para mais nada. Deitou-se na cama e lá ficou, completamente apagado. Aquele era o começo do fim de um ciclo que se iniciara com a entrada dos Taichi na África, um ciclo de ódio extremo, ou talvez fosse o fim do começo de uma equipe que tinha tudo para dar certo, mas foi separada pelo destino, uma equipe chamada The Strongest, os representantes da África do Sul.

* * *

_**Hehashiro: **Hahahahahaha! Aposto que muita gente vai gostar desse capítulo!_

_**Toshihiro: **Só se eles forem loucos como você..._

_**Hehashiro: **Quem foi que te chamou aqui, pivete?_

_**Toshihiro:** O James, vai encarar?_

_**Rumiko: **Gente, vamos nos acalmar, tá bom? Já temos um ferido grave, não precisamos de outro..._

_**Satsuki: **Será que o David vai ficar bem?_

_**Takashi: **Ah, o que é isso? Até parece que você não conhece o Jamie.._

_**Satsuki: **É exatamente ISSO que me preocupa..._

_**TAkashi: **Oh... Certo... Você tem razão..._

_**Rumiko: **Sabiam que esse foi o último capítulo daqueles que estavam arquivados aqui? O James vai ter que se esforçar agora pra poder continuar postando todas as segundas..._

_**James: **Foi o último mas o próximo está quase pronto! _

_**Rumiko: **Você tá dizendo isso desde antes de ir pra praia..._

_**Ken: **Desde muito antes de ir pra praia..._

_**James: **TIraram o dia pra me encomodar de novo, é?_

_**Mário: **Ah, gente, deixa o cara, ele tá estressado com o vestibular..._

_**Ken: **POis é, né... Chutou 99,9 das questões de literatura... E isso sem falar nas de física..._

_**James: **Nesse quesito se eu fosse você, calava a boca, porque você não ia fazer muito melhor. Isso só aconteceu porque eu não estudei nada antes da prova, não lembrava da matéria. E em literatura eu tive só três meses de aula nesses três anos que caem ali. E amanhã tem biologia e inglês..._

_**Lily: **É uma nota boa garantida, não?_

_**James: **Eu dizia a mesma coisa antes de realmente sentar para fazer as provas de português e redação. Hey, esse não é o assunto que a gente devia discutir aqui!_

_**Satsuki: **Isso mesmo! Estamos aqui para discutir os rumos do temperamento do Hehashiro._

_**Hehashiro: **Vocês nunca vão chegar a uma conclusão que valha a pena! Mwhahahahaha!_

_**Toshihiro: **Credo, você tá parecendo aqueles vilões clichês das histórinhas toscas de ação..._

_**Lily: **É porque é isso que ele é. O Hehashiro na verdade não é vilão!_

_**Toshihiro: **Poxa, você é otimista mesmo, hein..._

_**Lily: **Ah, eu acho que ele ainda vai melhorar até o fim do capítulo!_

_**Hehashiro: **Pena que temos que discordar de novo..._

_**Lily: **HEHASHIRO! ò.ó Não diga isso! _

_(Hehashiro rindo descontrolado) (caindo no chão) (virando a cadeira e quase derrubando a mesa do pc também)_

_**Toshihiro: **Alguém tira esse lunático daqui? ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Você se voluntaria? O.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Err.. Bem... Não" n.n'_

_**Rumiko: **Covarde! ¬¬''''''_

_**Ken: **Já se olhou no espelho?_

_**Satsuki: **Francamente... Vocês não cansam, não?_

_**Ken: **Não, estamos em plena forma! (dando pulinhos no lugar)_

_**Satsuki: **Então tá, eu vou acabar logo com isso antes que vocês contaminem esse espaço com mais bobagens sem sentido! _

_NO próximo capítulo (que o James tá pra terminar desde antes de sair pra praia):_

_Finalmente chegam as semifinais. O torneio está acabando. Justo quando todos esperavam que uma certa pessoa fosse explodir, seu comportamente muda drasticamente. Seria esse o fim definitivo dos problemas dos beybladers? Ou isso é apenas uma preparaçaõ para o que está por vir?_

_Em Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores - Capítulo 36:_

_Antes da tempestade, a Calmaria_

_Vemos vocês lá!_

_E naõ deixem de mandar reviews, a gente agradece!_

_Satsuki Kinomoto_

_Rumiko HIgurashi_

_Toshihiro Urameshi_

_Ken Urashima_

_Takashi Yadate_

_Lily Brum_

_Mário Ubqualab_

_Hehashiro Urameshi_

_James Hiwatari_

****

****

****

****

****

****


	38. Antes da tempestade, a calmaria

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI**

**ANTES DA TEMPESTADE, A CALMARIA**

Segunda-feira, 28 de julho. A primeira semifinal.

Como Zanxam-sensei havia previsto, a maioria dos seus alunos estava com dificuldade em se concentrar na prova de história, a primeira da manhã. As poucas notícias que chegavam sobre o estado de saúde de David não eram nada animadoras, segundo os médicos, a perda de sangue havia sido grande e uma transfusão de emergência se fez necessária, além de uma cirurgia para fechar os cortes abertos na boca do garoto pelo soco de Hehashiro. Entre os danos menores constava a perda de dois molares.

Lily era a mais nervosa, ninguém podia culpá-la por isso. Encarava a folha ainda em branco a sua frente como se esperasse que dela surgissem as últimas notícias sobre o garoto, uma espécie de boletim médico mágico. Mário não estava muito mais concentrado, inclusive desistira de encarar a folha para mirar a manhã nublada e fria refletida na janela. Toshihiro apoiava a cabeça em sua mão esquerda e com a direita brincava com o lápis, estava certo que qualquer coisa que tentasse escrever não teria o menor valor avaliativo.

Era de se esperar que Hehashiro, considerando seu comportamento anterior ao fim de semana, estivesse escrevendo sem parar, quase como uma máquina. Foi com um certo brilho no olhar que a professora passou a focalizar sua atenção no aluno mais velho, tão distante quanto seus outros colegas. Ao invés da expressão de ódio que os marcaram durante todo o torneio, seus olhos permaneciam vazios de emoções, não expressavam culpa, angústia ou preocupação, mas também não havia sinal da raiva e violência de outrora. Sem dúvida um avanço.

Passada meia hora do início dos testes a professora se deu por vencida. David a derrotara finalmente, nfelizmente numa situação que não trazia alegria para nenhum dos lados. Com a mesma voz autoritária que meia hora mais cedo usara para forçar os alunos a iniciarem o teste, Zanxam-sensei ordenou que todos parassem de escrever e fizessem uma pausa. Calmamente e ainda um pouco confusos, seus alunos deixaram a sala. As provas permaneciam nas mesas do mesmo jeito que a mestra as deixara mais cedo.

Lily não perdeu tempo para deixar o hotel e ir direto para o hospital em um táxi. Toshihiro pediu para acompanhá-la, mas ela negou, alegando que precisava ir sozinha. Hehashiro observava tudode longe, sem saber o que fazer. Ao chegar a seu destino, a garota foi guiada até o quarto do amigo. Depois de passar a noite em observação na UTI, David fora tranferido para um quarto normal durante a manhã. O efeito dos remédios que recebera para dormir já estava acabando, ele logo acordaria, embora o inchaço em sua boca não permitisse que ele falasse.

O coração da garota batia forte ao percorrer o corredor imaculado do hospital. Por causa do beyblade, David agora tinha direito a internações em bons hospitas da cidade, que antes eram apenas para os brancos, mas ela sabia que nem sempre as coisas foram desse jeito, e se perguntava como era a vida do garoto quando os serviços de saúde oferecidos eram precários. De qualidade ou não, apenas o fato de estar num hospital para ver aquela pessoa já lhe causava aflição, trazia a sua mente pensamentos nada bons, os piores pressentimentos possíveis. Morte, sofrimento, dor, trevas. Tudo que ela sabia não combinar com David agora se associava a sua imagem. Ela temia o que estava para encontrar, as surpresas que o destino a reservava. No fundo se sentia culpada por tudo aquilo, ela havia procurado David para falar sobre Hehashiro, se não tivesse feito isso, talvez o confronto pudesse ter sido evitado e eles agora estariam juntos na sala de aula fazendo a prova de história.

A funcionária do hospital parou em frente a uma porta branca como as paredes, a porta de número 666. Abriu-a e fez sinal para Lily entrar. A garota hesitou por um momento, mas acabou avançando. Por um momento, achou que seu coração havia parado de bater. A cama de David era a mais próxima da porta, havia outras três camas no aposento, mas Lily ignorou o fato. Seu amigo estava ali, deitado e imóvel, vários fios presos ao seu corpo registrando sinais que ela não entendia em uma tela de computador. Uma bolsa de sangue e outra de soro estavam penduradas ao seu lado, conectadas ao seu braço por um fino tubo transparente. A bochecha atingida pela mão de Hehashiro estava com mais que o dobro do tamanho original, como se o garoto a tivesse preenchido com algodão para fazer outra de suas piadas. Dessa vez, porém, não havia graça nem vontade de rir, apenas de chorar. Os olhos de David, mesmo fechados, não deixavam de expressar certa dor e desconforto por estar sobre o efeito de remédios. Sua expressão não era nada amistosa.

- David? – Chamou a garota quase num sussurro. A funcionária a deixara só, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Se você pode me ouvir, faça alguma coisa, por favor...

Os dedos de David se moveram, fazendo Lily abrir o primeiro sorriso desde o desfecho desastroso da discussão do dia anterior. Os pequenos movimentos logo evoluíram e o garoto fechou a mão. Com um pouco de esforço, seus olhos vagarosamente se abriram, revelando para ele o rosto banhado novamente em lágrimas da garota que mais amava. Sentiu vontade de reprimi-la por toda essa choradeira sem sentido, mas logo descobriu que infelizmente não poderia abrir a boca naquela ocasião.

Finalmente lágrimas de um sentimento que não era tristeza. Estava cansada de se sentir triste. Ela agora chorava de emoção e felicidade, usava as gotículas de água salgada como válvula de escape para sua alegria e alívio, sentimento dos quais já sentia imensa saudade. Quando achou que poderia causar um segundo dilúvio, surpreendeu-se ao perceber no olhar de David o mesmo tom de censura de quem diz "Pára com essa choradeira inútil que eu tô muito bem obrigado". Riu-se ao perceber o alto poder de comunicação e expressão do amigo. Os olhos de David mudaram para um "Tá rindo de que?" e em seguida para "Você se preocupa demais, eu nunca deixaria um soco me derrubar".

Lily não precisou falar mais nada durante o tempo que permaneceu sozinha com David no quarto, isso não se fez necessário. Gestos e olhares bastavam para que ambos se entendessem naquela ocasião. Ele tentava transmitir a mensagem que estava muito bem, apesar de alguns arranhões, que não se deixaria abater pelo acontecido e desafiaria Hehashiro novamente se ele continuasse fazendo-a sofrer. Por outro lado, ela rebaia dizendo que ele precisava se cuidar mais, brincar um pouco menos e em hipótese nenhuma tentar fazer algo contra o ex-líder dos The Strongest, ela não valia esse risco.

O médico apareceu pouco tempo depois e explicou para Lily que, caso David se comportasse direito e mostrasse uma melhora no quadro geral durante aquele dia, poderia receber alta no dia seguinte. Mil vezes mais animada do que quando entrara no hospital, Lily voltava para o hotel sentindo que poderia tirar onze na prova de história. A garota foi cercada pelos beybladers curiosos ao chegar, todos estavam ansiosos e preocupados. Mais afastado, Hehashiro também prestava atenção em tudo que ela tinha a dizer, sentindo-se estranhamente mais leve após ouvir o relatório completo da garota.

- Bom, agora que Dubiaku-kun não é mais fonte de preocupação, acho que podemos nos concentrar novamente na nossa provinha, não?

- Sim, sensei, e como sempre a senhora é muito pontual quando se trata de estragar a nossa festa. – Declarou Ken, voltando contrariado para a sala. Sem mais nenhuma desculpa para não fazer a prova, os beybladers passaram o resto da manhã presos na Sala do Pesadelo, apelido carinhoso para qualquer ambiente onde estivesse registrada a presença de Miko Zanxam.

Rumiko, Ken e Satsuki, porém, foram liberados mais cedo que os outros colegas, pois não precisavam fazer nenhuma prova de segudo idioma. Para Toshihiro e Takashi foi entregue a prova de japonês, Mário e Hehashiro fizeram a prova de africâner e Lily, a de zulu. Faltando apenas um dia para o término da maratona de avaliações, nenhum resultado havia sido divulgado.

* * *

Na terceira mudança de líder em apenas um mês, Lily assumiu o posto que já pertencera a Hehashiro e David. Cabia a ela agora organizar os outros dois companheiros para o último confronto antes da final. O ex-líder até o momento não havia falado com nenhum dos outros membros nem os encarado diretamente, mas agora esse sacrifício fazia-se necessário para alcansar o objetico comum a todos os presentes: vencer o torneio. 

- Hehashiro, é melhor você ser o primeiro a lutar. Não sabemos as táticas dessa equipe direito, e sei que você estará preparado para tudo que eles puderem tentar. Pode não acreditar, mas eu confio em você apesar de tudo e sei que vai vencer.

O ex-líder não sabia o que dizer após essa afirmação. Depois de tudo que fizera, de toda a magoa e tristeza que infringira ao seu coração, ela ainda lhe passava uma mensagem de confiança. Alguma coisa dentro dele estava se mexendo, era uma sensação estranha de deslocamento de algo de tamanho colossal e bem sólido para um lugar relativamente distante, embora ele não soubesse dizer o que estava sendo movido e para onde. Não ouviu o que a nova líder disse para Mário ou quem lutaria depois dele, ficou novamente pensativo olhando a paisagem da janela do ônibus até a chegada no ginásio.

Os adversários do dia, a equipe da Etiópia, já estavam prontos quando os The Strongest mandaram seu primeiro lutador para a arena. Com um olhar apático, Hehashiro colocava Kufe no lançador, dando a impressão de que nada faria na luta. Seu adversário, Beruk Mensur, não teve outra reação se não sorrir perante a perspectiva de uma luta ganha.

- Lily, você acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia fazer isso? – Perguntou Mário à amiga no banco. A luta ainda não havia começado e o desinteresse era mais do que claro nas feições de Hehashiro. Sua semelhança com o Toshihiro que lutou na primeira fase pelos Taichi era assombrosa.

- O que eu disse pro Hehashiro aquela hora cabe aqui. Eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, na hora H os instintos de lutador nato do Hehashiro vão falar mais alto, você vai ver. Só precisamos esperar.

O juiz deu a ordem, as semifinais começavam oficialmente. Contando com o desinteresse adversário, Beruk foi o primeiro a atacar, jogando tênis com Kufe nos primeiro lances. Hehashiro permanecia imóvel e aparentemente alheio a tudo que se passava ao seu redor. No banco, Mário roia as unhas enquanto Lily mirava o relógio de pulso.

- Pra equipe da casa, vocês estão me saindo bem fraquinhos, sabia? – Provocou Beruk. Por causa de sua elevada estatura e voz firme, era exatamente o tipo que sabia como intimidar um adversário. Enquanto isso, Kufe continuava cumprido exemplarmente seu papel de bola de tênis...

Hehashiro baixou a cabeça, cobindo seus olhos com a franja. Apesar de sua expressa permanecer incógnita para o público, o que sua mente planejava tornou-se evidente quando uma sombra negra passou a envolvê-lo e a sua beyblade. Hehashiro pronunciou apenas o nome de seu novo ataque, que acabou com a luta em menos de um segundo:

- Mordida Letal!

* * *

- O que foi aquilo, Hehashiro? – Perguntou Lily assim que o garoto voltou. Não estava mais acompanhado da sombra negra, nem mantinha uma expressão apática. 

- Percebi que, caso não vencesse aqui, não poderia encarar Toshihiro depois de amanhã. Esse foi um ensaio para a luta que está por vir.

- Que bom que você se animou, agora o Mário vai lutar bem mais tranqüilo.

Ao ouvir as palavras da líder, Mário se preparou. Despediu-se da dupla e venceu os degraus que o separavam daquela que ele esperava ser sua última luta no torneio.

"David, é bom você melhorar logo, quero ver você lutando na quarta-feira!"

O adversário do sulafricano era Ashenarf Degu, um menino de não mais do que treze anos, mas que já expressava no olhar a disciplina que se espera de um adulto. Sua beyblade estava pronta, ele nem ao menos respirava enquanto o juiz não autorizava o início da luta. Mário decidiu não deixar por menos e tratou de tentar mostrar toda a disciplina que tinha, iniciando uma guerra informal para ver quem era o mais comportado.

A luta foi uma das mais estranhas do torneio. As beyblades atacavam em turnos, um ataque para cada um, sem truques especias ou grandes estratégias. O público de início não gostou do que estava vendo, mas logo passou a rir do fato. As beyblades indo de um lado para o outro em seqüências ritmadas de ataque e defesa chegavam até a ser cômicas. Ashenarf foi o primeiro a perceber que uma luta assim não os levaria a nenhum lugar:

- Brincamos demais. Hora de jogar sério.

E, de fato, ele jogou sério. A investida de sua beyblade em Hafe quase a tirou da arena. O garoto não esperava mais pelo adversário para atacar, monopolizando as ofensivas. Mário apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. Admirava o esforço do garotinho para tentar parecer forte, mas no beyblade só sobrevivem os mais fortes.

- Hafe, Tempestade Verde!

O vento tomou conta de todo o ginásio, as pessoas nas arquibancadas foram obrigadas a se esconder em baixo das cadeiras e o adversário de Mário por pouco não saiu voando junto com sua beyblade. Os The Strongest garntiram vaga na final.

- Precisava ter sido tão bruto com o garotinho, Mário? – Censurou Lily.

- Era a minha última luta, eu tinha que mostrar o meu poder pra torcida, caramba!

Lily lançou um olhar de reprovação ao garoto, mas nada disse. Em seguida, preparou Roufe e deixou os companheiros para a última luta do dia. Sua vez de enfrentar os etíopes. Seu adversário chava-se Hider Girma, era alto e magro, porém musculoso ao mesmo tempo. Ao ver com quem lutaria, assumiu uma expressão de cachorro apaixonado que faria até mesmo Hehashiro gargalhar se não fosse tomado pelo ciúme antes.

- Ah, mas o que é isso? Vai ficar com essa cara de besta a luta toda ou vai tentar se mostrar um verdadeiro desafio pra mim? – Provocou Lily, tentando fazer dessa luta algo mais emocionante do que um confronto onde apenas um dos lados realmente se movimenta. – Eu não gosto de lutas muito fáceis, sabe? – Acrescentou, jogando seu charme em cima do oponente.

Somente isso bastou para que Hider se mexesse, sua beyblade atacou tanto o guaxinim de Lily que por muito pouco a luta não se tornou novamente uma luta de um lado só. Mário sentiu vontade de arrancar os sapatos para roer as unhas do pé, já que as das mãos não existiam mais.

- Ilusão Fantasma!

Roufe apareceu para a multidão, que vibrou ao deparar-se com o enorme guaxinim de pelagem acinzentada e olhos avermelhados, quase coberto por uma máscara negra característica da espécie. A fera-bit sorriu marotamente antes de criar três cópias de si mesmo, que rodearam a beyblade de Hider, prendendo-a.

- Gostou da minha fera-bit? Antes da luta, todos sempre me dizem que Roufe é uma gracinha... – O sorriso inocente que Lily mantinha em sua face se desfez e tornou-se um tanto diabólico – Pena que não são todos que mantém essa opinião ao verem ele lutar. Principalmente os meus adversários...

As beyblades copiadas não permitiram a adversária excutar um plano de fuga. Com um único ataque concentrado, Lily acabou com a luta e os The Strongest estavam na final sem perder nenhum round na segunda fase.

* * *

- Parabéns pela luta! – Cumprimentou Toshihiro assim que viu os The Strongest entrando no restaurante para jantar. – Foi incrível, vocês realmente merecem estar na final. 

- Vê se não perde você também amanhã.

Surpreendentemente, quem respondeu foi Hehashiro. Os dois irmãos se encararam num clima de intensa rivalidade e ódio. Por um momento, os outros beybladers prenderam a respiração, esperando a seqüência dos acontecimentos. Toshihiro não tinha mais medo de seu irmão mais velho, considerava-se preparado para qualquer coisa que ele tentasse fazer, desde agarrá-lo pela trança até dar um chute nas partes sensíveis, ponto fraco de todo ser do sexo masculino. Logo descobriu estar enganado.

- Não quero perder a chance de travar a melhor luta da minha vida contra um rival a altura.

Que tipo de afirmação era aquela? Pra onde foi o discurso de "vou te destruir" e "você vai pagar por tudo que me fez passar"? Toshihiro ficou desconcertado. Não haveria tentativa de agressão? Era só isso mesmo? Hehashiro estava afinal agindo como uma pessoa normal?

Não. Ainda era muito cedo para tirar conclusões precipitadas. No momento, ninguém poderia afirmar com certeza que sabia – ou entendia – a mente de Hehashiro Urameshi, nem mesmo Lily. O adolescente quase maior de idade mudara tanto no último mês que era impossível tanto para Toshihiro, que não o via há cinco anos, quando para Lily, que passara os últimos dois anos junto dele, entender o que se passava em sua mente. Talvez estivesse mesmo mudado, contido o ódio que o dominava após o incidente com David, mas tudo podia não passar de uma farsa, uma calmaria temporária que precede a grande tempestade, o recuo das águas do mar antes de um tsunami.

* * *

29 de julho, prova de educação física e semifinal dos Taichi. 

David recebeu alta logo cedo pela manhã, e sua entrada no quarto dos The Strongest acordou não só os companehiros, como também todos os hóspedes do andar. Feliz por poder falar novamente e estar livre da cama e dos médicos, David fez questão de que todos pudessem ouvir seu discurso dramático de chegada, bem como o estalado beijo no rosto de Lily, uma provocação à parte para o ex-líder de sua equipe.

- David, isso não foi muito sensato... – Censurou Lily, com duas maças avermelhadas no lugar das bochechas. – Você sabe que não foi...

- Ah, mas foi só um selinho de amigo! – Rebateu ele. – Eu não vou matar o Hehashiro de ciúmes por causa de um beijinho que eu podia ter dado nele também.

- Dessa vez passa, Crap... Dessa vez passa... – Declarou o chinês de um canto obscuro do quarto. Estava aliviado com a volta do amigo, por um momento até considerou a idéia de lhe dar um abraço ou cumprimentá-lo, algo mais amistoso do que apenas observar de longe, mas aquele que um dia chamou de melhor amigo estava tão entusiasmado e tão cheio de energia que essa vontade não demorou a desaparecer quase que por completo.

- Ah, Hehashiro... Confessa que você também está bem feliz com a minha volta! – Sob olhares apavorados de Lily e Mário, David abraçou o chinês e também lhe deu um selinho. – Eu sou irresistível até para os meus rivais!

- Crap, se você não me largar agora, eu não respondo mais por mim...

- Tá, bom, tá bom seu cara chato. Consegue cortar a empolgação de qualquer um...

Nessa hora, os Taichi resolveram que já estava na hora de invadir o quarto da equipe sulafricana e participar da festa. Satsuki veio na frente, acompanhada de Rumiko. Ken e Takashi, tentando ver quem era o mais rápido, acabaram empacando na porta, ficando os dois presos sem poder voltar ou avançar e impedindo a entrada de Toshihiro.

- David! – Era a loira. – Que bom que você voltou! Estávamos com saudades!

- Pois é, japinha, não foi dessa vez que a deusa da morte me levou com ela. Sabe, a gente está ficando bem íntimos ultimamente, ela volta e meia aparece pra me visitar, mas sempre vai embora frustrada... Não consegue resistir a mim! Aliás, quem além do Hehashiro-coração-de-pedra consegue?

- Crap! – Exclamou Lily, surpreendendo todos. – Não fale dessas coisas desse jeito, seu... seu...

- Irresponsável? – Ele mesmo completou. – Sem noção? Fora da casinha? Viajanta da maionese espacial?

- Desisto.

O sorriso de David, que todos pensavam já ter atingido seu alcanse máximo, se alargou ainda mais com a declaração de derrota de Lily, e assumiu uma forma que se assemelhava muito a uma fatia gigante de melancia prateada e brilhante. Enquanto os olhos de seus amigos também cresciam consideravelmente saltados das órbitas, o adolescente hiperativo decidiu que estava na hora de colocar os assuntos em dia. Havia passado pouco mais de um dia fora, mas isso já podia ser considerado uma eternidade nos seus padrões de relatividade do tempo.

- Bom, então me digam... O que eu perdi de interessante nesse tempo todo afastado?

- As semifinas. – Respondeu Mário quase que no automático. – Posso dizer que sentimos sua falta, mas ganhamos por três a zero mesmo assim. E eu já fiz a minha despedida, amanhã é o nosso líder que vai lutar, não é mesmo?

- Eu ainda sou o líder? – Perguntou ele, embora seu tom não fosse de quem havia se esquecido de uma obrigação ou de surpresa, mas sim de confirmação dos detalhes para um novo plano.

- Mas claro! O que você acha? – Mário foi quem novamente respondeu, surpreso com a pergunta do amigo.

- Certo. Mas tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer, e sendo eu o líder escolhido por vocês, quero que me apóiem na minha decisão.

- Vamos de apoiar em qualquer coisa, David! – Exclamou Lily.

- Pois bem, então para a luta final de amanhã eu digo que o líder mais adequado é o Hehashiro. – Acostumando-se com revelações surpreendentes, dessa vez os olhos e queixos dos beybladers caíram de um jeito menos impactante, porém ainda sincronizados. – Sim, é isso mesmo. E não, eu não fiquei louco. – Hehashiro, que estava ainda afastado do grupo, deu alguns passos de encontro a eles, determinado a escutar melhor essa conversa. – Ainda não esqueci tudo que ele fez, nem eu, nem a minha bochecha. Só que eu acho que não é certo eu ficar como líder em uma luta sabendo que um dos meus companheiros está bem mais determinado do que eu em vencer e nos dar o título. Por mais que eu queira ganhar amanhã, o Hehashiro sempre esteve muito a minha frente em preparação para isso, essa idéia fixa de ganhar já está há tempos nele e eu acho que será um bom guia para nós na luta.

- David, eu... – Hehashiro não sabia bem o que dizer ou como reagir a isso, embora sentisse que devia fazer alguma coisa.

- Ah, não precisa falar nada! – David cortou seu ensaio desastrado. – A única coisa que eu quero é que a gente ganhe amanhã e que você controle a força das suas porradas, porque elas doem pra caramba, sem brincadeiras.

Somente Lily não riu. Hehashiro deixou que o canto de sua boca mostrasse um pouco de sua felicidade. A fala seguinte foi dele.

- Crap, obrigado por me dar mais essa chance. Eu sei que deixei a desejar anteriormente como líder e como pessoa, mas agora não é hora para ódios irracionais, precisamos estar bem lúcidos para ganhar. Eu vou fazer o possível para não decepcionar vocês de novo. Vou me esforçar para não jogar fora mais essa chance...

O que Lily não conseguira sorrir com as piadas um tanto "mórbidas" de David, ela sorriu após ouvir o amado falar daquela maneira. Como se fosse possível, não havia nenhum resquício de ódio em suas palavras. Os olhos que encaravam cada um de seus companheiros de equipe estavam lotados de determinação, garra e coragem, não havia espaço para sentimentos negativos. A esperança voltou a brilhar dentro de Lily, Mário e David, talvez Hehashiro pudesse se recuperar afinal. Toshihiro, ainda do lado de fora do quarto barrado por seus companheiros, tentou também encarar o irmão nos olhos, mas ele desviou o olhar, preferindo o olhar dos companheiros.

- A conversa está muito boa, reencontros são sempre emocionantes, mas agora vocês têm as provas de educação física para fazer, o trabalho chama. – Zanxam-sensei, empurrando Ken e Takashi com a delicadeza de um elefante em fuga, entrou no quarto e manifestou seu poder incrivelmente eficiente de acabar com a maior das animações com apenas algumas palavras realistas. – E eu quero ter uma palavrinha com Dubiaku-kun sobre as provas que ele perdeu ontem.

- Eu disse, ninguém resiste a mim, nem mesmo a professora! Todos querem eu pra alguma coisa!

- Sem gracinhas, Dubiaku-kun, você tem duas provas a fazer. Os outros, para o ônibus. Consegui um lugar para jogarmos há apenas algumas quadras do ginásio. Daitenji-san ficará com vocês enquanto eu cuido do meu outro aluno.

- Ah, espera, sensei! Vamos entrar em um acordo! E que tal se eu jogasse com eles agora e depois fizesse as provas durante a luta dos Taichi de tarde?

- Seria um bom acordo se você não tivesse vindo para cá com a orientação médica de não fazer nada que ofereça riscos a sua saúde por enquanto. Se você jogar com os outros, estará descumprindo essas ordens.

- Não, sensei! Não faz isso comigo! Pelo menos um jogo, vai, só um! Eu me cuido, não vou deixar ninguém chegar perto da minha cara! Eu juro!

- Eu não me responsabilizo por sua imprudência.

- Não precisa, eu já tenho dezesseis anos, sem bem o que eu quero.

- Lembre-se que se algo acontecer e você tiver que voltar ao hospital, vai perder a final.

- Sem problemas! – David utilizava-se dos sorrisos tipo "meia-lua-com-dentes-brilhantes" para convencer a mestra. Após alguns segundos de reflexão, Zanxam-sensei acabou concordando com a proposta do garoto, desde que ele assumisse a responsabilidade por seus atos. Assim, nove beybladers e a professora embarcaram no ônibus para a realização da última maratona de provas. Os Taichi, ainda sem Yuy, já estavam com as beyblades preparadas para a luta da tarde. O almoço estava programado para ser em um restaurante próximo e a equipe seguiria direto para o ginásio.

O primeiro jogo do dia foi de handball, com times mistos. Ken e Mário, escolhidos para serem os goleiros, foram os responsáveis pela escolha dos jogadores. O japonês escolheu Takashi para ser o ponta esquerda do time, mais por serseu do quepela habilidade no esporte. Mário aproveitou essa escolha de panelinha para trazer Toshihiro para seu time como armador. Sentindo que deveria equilibrar a situação, Ken chamou Hehashiro para jogar também de armador. A escolha seguinte de Mário foi David, como ponta pela direita, uma posição relativamente segura considerando que ele seria marcado por Takashi. Lily foi a seguinte a ir para o time de Ken, fazendo dupla com Hehashiro. Já começando a ficar sem opções, Mário chamou Satsuki para a ponta oposta a David, fazendo com que o garoto tivesse um mini ataque de felicidade momentânea e partisse para o abraço, quase derrubando a amiga. Apenas Rumiko ainda estava sem time, Ken a posicionou como ponta direita, adversária direta de Satsuki.

Foi a partida mais estranha da vida do único jogador de handball entre os beybladers. Era a primeira vez que Ken participava de um jogo onde um time tinha apenas quatro jogadores e o outro, cinco. Acertar posicionamentos e jogadas mostrou-se algo realmente complicado de se fazer. O japonês tinha uma vaga idéia das dificuldades que enfrentaria, mas não imaginava que elas seriam tantas e tão dispersas. Jogar de goleiro era um de seus planos para vencer, ele sabia que, sendo o último jogador na linha de defesa, poderia observar os outros e tentar guiá-los, mas Rumiko e Takashi simplesmente não entendiam nada de handball, não entendiam o significado dos termos que o garoto usava como "faz uma finta" ou "passe em diagonal". Ao menos Hehashiro e Lily mostraram algum senso de organização e sincronia, salvando o time e concertando os erros dos outros jogadores.

O time de Mário saiu perdendo afinal. Havia quatro jogadores em campo, sendo que um era o goleiro. A habilidade de Toshihiro era anulada pela de Hehashiro, ambos jogavam na mesma posição e faziam marcação cerrada. O irmão mais velho às vezes se saia melhor por ter a ajuda de Lily, mas o menor acabava ficando isolado quando a posse de bola estava com Satsuki ou David. Os dois, principalmente o segundo, tinham uma espécie de "instinto fominha" que os levava a tentar sempre jogadas individuias. O goleiro, contudo, não podia reclamar delas, pois delas saíram as principais chances de gol de seu time. David tinha uma carta na manga que ninguém desconfiava ao deparar com sua magreza e baixa estatura: era um corredor muito veloz. Suas arrancadas deixavam todos para trás, literalmente "comendo poeira". Tendo como adversário direto Takashi, que odiava correr e era provavelmente o mais lento entre todos, sua habilidade ficava ainda mais evidente.

Fazer uma análise do jogo mostrou-se mais complicado para Zanxam-sensei do que ela imaginava. Por um lado, havia um Ken determinado que instruía Hehashiro e Lily a tentarem jogar em dupla e aproveitar-se da superioridade numérica do time, – o japonês abandonara qualquer tentativa de fazer Rumiko e Takashi pegarem na bola, isso seria um ganho precioso demais para os adversários – e do outro havia um David com fôlego e velocidade para correr por dez jogadores. O garoto corria tanto que em certo momento a superioridade numérica pareceu inverter-se.

O time de Ken saiu na frente do placar, chegando a fazer cinco a zero. Foi nessa hora que David resolveu mostrar sua habilidade especial e virou o jogo em seis a cinco nos três minutos seguintes. Passada a surpresa da revelação, Lily e Hehashiro passaram a tentar descobrir jeitos de burlar essa velocidade toda para vencer e, após várias tentativas, finalmente conseguiram passar pelo garoto e empatar o jogo.

Os nove jogadores estavam tensos agora que faltava pouco para o jogo acabar e tudo estava empatado. David mostrava sinais de estar se cansando, embora ainda corresse mais do que todos os presentes. Foi quando Ken lembrou-se de uma jogada que seu time estava começando a treinar na época em que se afastara para viajar. E ela envolvia o goleiro.

Um rápido cochicho com Hehashiro e tudo estava resolvido, eles inclusive contaram com a participação não intencional de Takashi. Ken entregou a bola para Hehashiro e saiu da área do goleiro, onde apenas ele podia ficar. Hehashiro foi até o meio de campo, onde encontrou Toshihiro a marcá-lo, e passou a bola para Lily. Esta esperou que David viesse ao seu encontro com a intenção de lhe desarmar e marcar e passou a bola novamente para o goleiro. À princípio, Ken planejava driblar David, passar por todos os outros jogadores e marcar o gol da vitória, porém Takashi apareceu de lugar nenhum e fez a função de parar o africano super-corredor. Mais tarde, seus colegas descobriram que ele ficara demasiado curioso com uma borboleta que atravessava a quadra e queria ir ao seu encontro quando David passou por cima dele e os dois caíram no chão. Antes que os dois pudessem se re-erguer, Ken já havia furado a rede com seu super arremesso especial de nível profissional que só ele sabia fazer. Sete a seis foi o placar final.

Os The Strongest decidiram que queriam enfrentar os Taichi no jogo de futsal. Hehashiro tornou-se goleiro, David assumiu a dupla função de ala e pivô, Lily fez a outra ala e Mário se auto-intitulou "The Back". O fato de Hehashiro ser o goleiro adversário provocou uma mudança no tradicional posicionamento dos Taichi. Toshihiro, ao invés de ficar mais atrás como sempre fazia, decidiu que era seu momento de jogar na frente, tornou-se o pivô e deixou Rumiko cuidando da defesa. Satsuki e Takashi ficaram como alas e Ken novamente foi para baixo dos três paus.

Fenômenos estranhos passaram a ocorrer assim que a professora apitou o início da partida. Toshihiro, como bom zagueiro que era, sempre que ficava cara a cara com o irmão chutava a bola para fora, errando o gol por metros. Enquanto isso, a Rumiko zagueira dava um show antes exclusivo do amigo chinês. Qualquer tentativa de aproximação de David e Lily era barrada pela garota, Ken não viu um chute contra seu gol durante os primeiros dez minutos de jogo. Tudo bem que Rumiko mais acertava as canelas dos adversários do que a bola em si, mas enquanto isso continuasse impedindo os The Strongest de marcar, estava valendo para os Taichi.

O rumo da partida começou a mudar quando Toshihiro finalmente acertou o gol, abrindo o placar numa cobrança de falta tão perfeita que todos estavam certos que ele jamais a repetiria. A vantagem japonesa, no entanto, não durou muito, pois Hehashiro, com os nervos alterados por ter sido vencido pelo irmão, deu um chutão do meio do campo que passou por todos os jogadores rápido como uma bala e deixou Ken sem reação ao furar as redes de seu gol. Empate.

Os Taichi aparentemente se assustaram com a jogada, pois o time ficou completamente desorganizado depois de sofrer o gol. Toshihiro não sabia mais se devia ficar e marcar Mário quando David e Lily avançavam, ou se devia ir atrás dos dois como seus instintos de zagueiro mandavam, ou ainda se devia jogar nas duas posições e garantir a Ken uma ajuda extra que não precisava machucar canelas. Takashi largou o jogo de mão e sentou-se na beira da quadra, com medo de ser atingido pela bola. Ken fazia corpo-presente, mas o corpo que estava presente era oco, sem mente, já que esta fugira para um lugar mais seguro. Satsuki, cansada por ter que marcar David, já não tinha mais forças para correr e confundia Rumiko, que não sabia se devia continuar acertando as canelas dos adversários enquanto tentava chegar à bola ou se devia tentar assumir a função da amiga e correr atrás de David.

Os The Strongest aproveitaram-se dessa bagunça que era o time adversário para marcar mais quatro gols e terminarem a partida vitoriosos, para desespero de Toshihiro, que já acumulava duas derrotas em confrontos diretos contra o irmão mais velho.

Após uma pequena pausa para descansar e fazer um lanche, os jogos continuaram com aguerra de sexos no vôlei. As meninas pediram que Takashi jogasse em seu time, para não ficarem numa inferioridade numérica tão grande. De início, pareceu aos garotos que essa era idéia idiota, já que Takashi era um zero a esquerda em qualquer esporte, mas até o fim do jogo suas opiniões estariam transformadas.

Hehashiro havia esquecido momentaneamente que sua companheira de equipe fazia parte de um time de vôlei na escola em que estudava. Esquecera-se também que Lily não era apenas uma jogadora, ela era_ a_ jogadora, apeça chave do time, o eixo de orientação do mesmo, aquela que sabe fazer qualquer coisa em qualquer função. Esse esquecimento custou ao seu time a vitória, pois Lily dominou sozinha o jogo, cobrindo a falta de metade da equipe e tornando uma vantagem de cinco contra três em uma diferença de seis contra cinco.Três sets a zero para o time com superioridade psicológica de jogadores.

O jogo seguinte, de basquete, foi até equilibrado. Como Takashi já não queria mais jogar nada, os times ficaram com igual número de jogadores. Hehashiro e Toshihiro, agora juntos no mesmo time, não deixaram que seus desentendimentos prejudicassem o desempenho geral da equipe no jogo. David e Satsuki também faziam parte do time e as jogas combinadas dos dois impediam que qualquer estresse envolvendo os irmãos passasse para a bola e causasse algum estrago grande. Ao final do jogo, seu time havia vencido o jogo por cento e doze a cento e nove.

* * *

A divulgação das notas nas provas, assim como a entrega das medalhas, seria feita após a luta dos Taichi. As duas equipes seguiram para o restaurante. Lá chegando, depararam-se com o buffet livre mais barato e saboroso da cidade. Para quem conhecia as nove bestas esfomeadas que se transformavam após uma dose anormal de exercícios, não foi surpresa o fato de o restaurante ter que fechar as portas antes do tempo previsto por falta de comida. Apesar de tudo, ninguém ficou irritado com os beybladers, eles eram os queridinhos do torneio e todos os amavam. Alguns autógrafos e fotos foram o suficiente para concertar a situação.

* * *

Finalmente as semifinais. Mais duas lutas e o torneio estaria terminado. Uma vitória agora e Hehashiro teria seu presente de aniversário perfeito. O nome da equipe adversária era "Malavilhas", um trocadilho com o nome de seu país de origem, Malavi. Sua torcida era maior que a dos Taichi, mas como de costume eles não se importaram. Eram a única equipe que não pertencia ao continente, apesar de certa forma serem muito queridos pelo público, ainda eram estranhos no território. 

- Quem vai primeiro? – Perguntou Ken. Sua equipe ainda não tinha se reunido para decidir sua estratégia, e o juiz já estava chamando os lutadores.

- Quem pergunta, paga. Pode ir. – Respondeu Fran, autoritária.

- Beleza! – Exclamou o garoto, com a beyblade já pronta – Os caras que me desculpem, mas hoje eu tô a fim de arrasar quarteirões!

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou Rumiko aos companheiros enquanto o amigo se afastava rumo à arena. A resposta nunca veio.

Ken e Edward Seton se encararam com expressões completamente opostas. O primeiro, já totalmente dominado pelo clima da importante decisão, estava agressivo e com vias de se tornar novamente a fera irracional que acabou com o suprimento de macarrão do restaurante mas cedo. O segundo, porém, permanecia tranqüilo em suas vestes surradas e sujas de terra. Sua beyblade estava tão suja quanto ele, mas isso não aparentava ser de grande importância. A luta começou e nenhum dos dois lados foi ao ataque.

O ínicio tinha tudo para ser monótono. Fenrochi, em sua estratégia básica, encontrava-se girando no centro da arena à espera de um ataque, enquanto a beyblade de Edward se concentrava em realizar movimentos horizontais pela cuia espalhando a terra que se encontrava na beyblade. Os minutos se passaram sem que Ken ou Edward esboçassem qualquer intenção de mudar de tática. A empolgação que inicialmente tomou conta da torcida aos poucos se esvaia enquanto o nervosismo dos Taichi crescia.

- Não seria essa a hora do Ken arriscar uma mudança de tática? – Perguntou Rumiko, já aflita com o "andamento" da batalha.

- Você lembra muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que ele tentou, não? – Quem respondeu foi Fran, ao perceber que nem mesmo Satsuki havia ouvido a pergunta da amiga, já que permanecia com todos os sentidos voltados para a arena. – Além do mais, ele...

A fera-bit aprisionada nunca chegou a terminar a frase, foi interrompida de repente pelas exclamações de surpresa e felicidade da torcida ao testemunhar o fim da luta. Alguns, que não haivam tirado os olhos da luta nem por um segundo, comemoravam a vitória dos Malavilhas, enquanto aqueles que se distraíram com a monotonia tentavam entender o que acontecera, esperando ansiosos pelo _replay_ do telão. Entre os Taichi havia um certo clima de increduidade, enquanto que Ken estava simplesmente pasmo ou contemplar sua beyblade presa pelas raízes que brotaram magicamente do chão.

Não, não era possível no momento explicar o que acontecera, ou mesmo _como_ acontecera, mas a derrota estava ali, era um fato. Um único descuido e a luta estava acabada. Em um momento, a arena estava cheia de terra, no momento seguinte Fenrochi estava preso e incapaz de girar entre um emaranhado de raízes fortes.

- O que foi aquilo? – Foi a única coisa que Ken conseguir perguntar ao reunir-se com a equipe. – Eu tô perdido...

Apenas Toshihiro e Rumiko escutavam o companheiro. Fran, Satsuki e Takashi permaneciam distantes tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Devido ao grande clima de mistério no ar, Toshihiro foi escolhido para ser o próximo a lutar.

- Não sei o que vocês planejam, mas vou descobrir um jeito de vencer. – Foi tudo o que disse para seu adversário, um garotinho pequeno também sujo de terra chamado Mike Margus. Não obteve resposta. Assim ambos se prepararam para o combate que se iniciava.

Arriscando cometer o mesmo erro que Ken, Toshihiro deixou Fenku parado no centro da cuia, esperando pelo adversário. A seqüência de movimentos se repetia, era uma espécie de padrão. Aos poucos, uma idéia foi se formando em sua mente. Estranhou não ter percebido antes, era de certa forma algo engenhoso, porém não muito difícil de entender. Talvez fosse mais fácil para ele do que para os Taichi, dado os diferentes tipos de sociedade em que viviam, uma rural e outra urbana, mas ainda assim ele esperava mais dos intelectuais de sua equipe.

"Vai ver foram afetados pela surpresa" – Pensou, sem poder ter outra idéia. Agora que já havia descoberto o truque, precisava encontrar um jeito de pará-lo antes que fosse tarde demais, ou seria pego como Ken e não haveria final para eles no dia seguinte. – "Vamos, pensa logo... Deve ser fácil... Já sei! Vou usar o mesmo elemento surpresa..."

O cenário de pobreza de ataques durou apenas mais alguns instantes. Os Taichi, aflitos, vigiavam cada movimento de Toshihiro e se desesperavam cada vez mais ao perceber que seus movimentos repetiam os de Ken com exatidão. Pelo mesmo motivo, os Malavilhas já sorriam como que vitoriosos. Para eles, era apenas uma questão de tempo até a vitória e a vaga na final. Mike sorriu, Toshihiro retribuiu, e o verdadeiro show começou.

As raízes brotaram do chão. Atingiram uma altura descomunal. Nenhum sinal da beyblade de Mike. Nem de Fenku. Água, muita água, vinda de lugar nenhum. Arena inundada. Uma beyblade emergiu, para logo depois afundar, estática. Vitória dos Taichi.

- Foi incrível, Toshihiro! O que você fez? – Perguntou Rumiko, pulando entusiasmada no pescoço do garoto para estravazar a felicidade e surpresa. Não havia entendido muito bem o que acontecera durante a luta, mas estava feliz com a vitória.

- Nada de mais, apenas pulei na hora certa e ataquei. – Respondeu o garoto, como se não fosse nada. – Rumiko, eles estão plantando verde pra colher maduro, mas você deve mostrar para eles que cada um colhe o que planta.

Não foi realmente uma surpresa para os Taichi a expressão de dúvida no rosto de Rumiko, seguida por um leve rubor com a piscadela de Toshihiro. Eles viviam uma situação em que a vitória era essencial, a pressão sobre seus ombros era grande, ainda mais por eles serem os campeões dos torneios anteriores. Exatamente o tipo de situação que desperta em Rumiko seu maior potencial. Contando com isso, Toshihiro escolheu um conselho subjetivo ao invés de um objetivo e direto. Sabia que ela acabaria entendendo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O adversário da japonesa era o líder da equipe, um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis e alto chamado Cristian Kristiansson. Assim como os seus companheiros, ele também vestia roupas surradas e sujas. Sua beyblade, tão suja quanto ele, era azul-piscina. Talvez pelo tom mais claro, ou talvez por possuir uma visão mais aguçada, Rumiko conseguiu perceber junto da poeira que cobria a beyblade adversária uma quantidade significativa de pequenos grãos escuros. Alguma coisa parecida com uma idéia começou a formar-se em sua mente, mas considerando a velocidade de seu cérebro, ainda demoraria certo tempo para que a idéia se tornasse um plano.

A luta começou. Tentando ganhar tempo para fazer o cérebro funcionar, Rumiko decidiu tentar a velha tática do "fala que eu te escuto e te distraio":

- Você é bem diferente de seus outros companheiros de equipe... E o visual é só uma parte...

Cristian encarou demoradamente a adversária antes de responder. Suas sobrancelhas erguiam-se involuntariamente com seu olhar de increduidade. Como podia uma garota como aquela ter vencido dois torneios continentais? A sua frente havia apenas uma garota frágil e sem o menor espírito de luta tentando enrolar para não perder a batalha. Ele sabia que era isso que ela pretendia, e somente fingiu cair nessa estratégia para não humilhar os japoneses.

- Gostou, foi? Eu vim da Suécia. Meus pais são diplomatas e acabaram sendo enviados para Malavi, um daqueles paizecos que ninguém sabe onde fica. Nem eu sabia quando me mudei, na verdade. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas comparado com a Suécia...

- Comparado com a Suécia qualquer país deve parecer horrível... – Resmungou Satsuki, sem ser, no entanto, ouvida pelo garoto. – Imagina só... Eles escabeçam a lista da qualidade de vida... Quem dera eu poder ficar por lá!

- Os caras só vivem da agricultura, não sabem o que é a indústria, a tecnologia. Estão atrasados. – Continuou Cristian.

- Agricultura, é? – Foi Rumiko quem perguntou, com um lampejo de idéia nascendo em sua mente.

- Imagina só o que é ter stenta por cento de todo um país empregado nisso? Com poucos computadores, televisão, rádio...

Não se sabe exatametne se foi o clima de decisão e toda a pressão envolvida ou um sinal de que burrice crônica tem cura, mas o fato é que dessa vez o cérebro de Rumiko funcionou como deveria, na hora que deveria, para o que deveria. Juntou as palavras de Toshihiro com as de Cristian e concluiu que o que a equipe fazia na hora da luta nada mais era do que _plantar_ na arena. Depois de um determinado tempo, os pequenos pontinhos negros que antes estavam nas beyblades – sementes, na verdade – começariam a brotar numa velocidade estrondosa que pega qualquer adversário desprevenido. E o que ela tinha que fazer? Impedir que elas germinassem em primeiro lugar.

- Quer um conselho? Nunca esqueça de lutar enquanto você está na arena, está bem? – Rumiko piscou um olho marotamente enquanto Fenki literalmente "varria" a poeira da arena, acabando com a estratégia adversária. – Agora, Fenki, Investida!

Fim da luta para os Malavilhas, os Taichi e os The Strongest fariam a tão esperada final. Toshihiro liderou o grupo que foi cumprimentar a amiga. Ele parou em frente a ela e encarou-a fixamente, aparentemente sem saber ao certo o que devia fazer, se devia partir para o abraço ou apenas apertar sua mão.

- O que foi, Toshihiro? – Perguntou Rumiko, já cansada de tanto ser observada e começando a se sentir constrangida. – Você está bem?

- Er... Eu... Eu acho que essa história de "líder" está começando a mexer comigo, sabe... Acho que estou começando a agir como o Yuy...

Os dois riram da afirmação. Rumiko não percebeu, mas o sorriso de Toshihiro estava um pouco mais tenso que o normal. O chinês ficou aliviado em constatar que sua desculpa recém-inventada havia dado certo. Na verdade, ele não sabia explicar por quê de uma para outra estava agindo diferente com a companheira, mas tinha certeza que nada tinha a ver com o fato de agora ser o líder dos Taichi.

Até certo ponto havia uma vontade de comemorar a classificação das duas equipes e de fazer uma pequena festa, – Ken, Takashi e David eram os mais entusiasmados com essa idéia – porém a _amável _Zanxam-sensei tinha outros planos para seus alunos naquele fim de tarde. Na porta dos quartos dos beybladers encontrava-se uma lista com os resultados das provas, o suficiente para que qualquer animação migrasse para o espaço sideral em busca de um lugar mais de acordo com seu jeito de ser.

- NÃO PODE SER! – Exclamou Ken ao olhar seus resultados, em especial o de filosofia, COMO ELA PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

- O que foi, Ken? – Perguntou Rumiko, que também não parecia muito feliz.

- Aquela maluca me deu meio ponto em dez na prova de filosofia, mesmo depois de eu ter escrito um excelente texto e me esforçado tanto!

- Só se você se esforçou pra inventar bobagens. Não sei porque todo mundo sempre acha que filosofia é fácil... – Satsuki se intrometeu na conversa tentando criar uma oportunidade para se exibir.

- Hum... deixa eu ver se eu adivinho... A nossa loira CDF não tirou nenhuma nota abaixo de dez, não é verdade?

- Pelo visto seus palpites ainda funcionam de vez em quando... - Foi a resposta da garota, que sorria provocativamente.

- Por que será que eu não estou supreso? – Ken revirou os olhos. – E você, Rumiko? Como foi?

- Quer mesmo saber? Depois não diga que eu não avisei. - Ao perceber queKen estava mesmo falando sério e aguardava ansiosamente a continusção da sentença, Rumiko não teve outra escolha anãoser terminar de seu auto-humilhar - Lá vai: 2,7 em Matemática; 4,7 em filosofia; 5,9 em ciências...

-Tiramos a mesma nota então... - Constatou um infeliz Ken.

- Não me enterrompa, Ken! Aliás, esse é o terceiro mês que você tira isso, não é?

- Pois é...- Rumiko sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz ao continuar.

- Aí um 6,1 em inglês, finalmente passei em alguma coisa, 5,6 em história, 4,9 em geografia. Legal, né? - Perguntou ela, irônica. - Pelo menos tem um 9,1 em japonês pra me consolar.

- É, você pegou bem mais recuperações que eu... - Admitiu Ken. - Eu tirei oito em matemática... - Seus olhos percorreram a folha em busca dos outros resultados - seis e um também em inglês... e seis e oito em história - É, não sou nenhum CDF... -Aí pra te consolar eu tirei três e meio em geografia e a mesma nota que você em japonês.

- Ainda assim você é melhor!

- Ninguém supera a Satsuki, minha cara, então pode ir parando com essa cara! - Ken se referia à cara de cão-sem-dono que a companheira exibia após a comparação de notas.

- A Satsuki, a Lily e o Yuy... parece que os três gabaritaram tudo... – Ken e Rumiko olharam para todos os lados, mas não conseguiram encontrar quem havia falado com eles. Apenas ao sentirem um puxão em suas calças foi que perceberam se tratar de Takashi, o suficiente para Ken começar uma onda de gargalhadas que durou vários minutos e só parou quando o japonês absorveu completamente o conteúdo da fala do pequeno melhor amigo.

- QUE? –Foi sua reação– O Yuy _doente _conseguiu gabaritar tudo? Isso põe um fim nos meus planos de ficar fortemente gripado mês que vem pra escapar dos testes!

- Você planejava _mentir _para a sensei, Ken? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? – Os gritos e a algazarra acabaram atraindo praticamente todos os beybladers para a frente da porta do quarto de Ken, Toshihro e Yuy. Apenas Hehashiro estava mais afastado, absorto em seus próprios resultados. Satsuki, a mais próxima da dupla de amigos intelectualmente desavantajados, os encarava com uma já bem conhecida expressão de reprovação, frustração, espanto, provocação, irritação, descontentamento e muitos outros sentimentos do tipo que somente ela podia reunir em um único lugar.

- Ah, Satsuki... Nossa... Como é bom te ver por aqui... – Tentativa de Ken de realizar uma evasiva rápida. – Pena que eu já esteja de saída, né? Sayoonara!

Ken já ensaiava seus primeiros passos de uma corrida quando David o segurou pela parte de trás da gola da camisa, puxando-o de volta para o meio do grupo.

- Então você quer correr, é? Que tal apostar comigo?

Entre ser humilhado por David e muito provavelmente ter que agüentar piadinhas futuras e ouvir um sermão das duas CDFs seguidoras da cartilha de Zanxam-sensei, Ken preferiu ficar com a segunda opção, onde as conseqüências eram de curto prazo. Recusou a proposta do amigo e o sermão começou.

Enquanto todos faziam de Ken sua nova diversão, Hehashiro observava a todos eles com o olhar distante, principalmente o irmão. Sentia-se feliz agora, parte de seu desejo por vitórias acabara de ser saciado. Entre todas as provas que fizera, conseguira resultados muito melhores que os do irmão em duas delas, geografia – em que fora um dos sortudos a gabaritar, enquanto que Toshihiro não passara dos 1,3 – e inglês – 9,2 contra cinco e meio, fora a prova de história, em que fora meio ponto superior. Nas outras disciplinas, havia empate entre eles, e Toshihiro o ultrapassara apenas em matemática, - oito em comparação com um 6,1 – e mandarim, mas essa era uma língua que ele já desconsiderava. Temendo sair do controle novamente, não se aproximou dos garotos para mostrar seus resultados, se contentou em apenas observá-los em sua festa.

Afinal, antes das maiores tempestades vem sempre um período de calmaria.

* * *

_**David: **Mais um capítulo que se posta! Mais uma etapa vencida nas nossas vidas! Mais um monte de enrolação do James pra chegar na final!_

_**James: **Continua o discurso como planejado ou você não volta mais a fazer esses comentários. _

_**David: **O que foi, Jamie-chan? Encorporou a coisa ruim que baixou no Hehashiro, foi? Na minha bochecha ninguém encosta mais!_

_**James: **Antes eu tivesse incorporado isso..._

_**David: **Aliás, Jamie... Que história é essa que eu vou morrer antes de fazer dezoito anos? Você planeja me matar antes que eu vá pra final da Rússia, é isso?_

_**James: **Descubra por você mesmo... (sorriso maroto)_

_**David: **Não assustou dessa vez. u.u_

_**James: **Tá, entãoCONTINUA APORCARIA DO DISCURSO!_

_**David**: Se é uma porcaria, por que então que eu tenho quefalar?_

_**James**: É inútil discutir.Ô Mário, vem cá..._

_**David**: Não, não, tá bom! Eu falo tudo... ;;_

_**James**: Assim está melhor.XD_

_**David: **POis é... Onde eu tinha parado mesmo? (confere a folha) Ah, é... "Mais uma etapa vencida... tal, tal, tal"_

_Finalmente a final está chegando. Eu sei que é uma pergunta meio idiota, mas é preciso fazer: Quem será que vai vencer?_

_Putz, Jamie! Desse jeito você já tá entregando o ouro, sabia? Até parece que a gente vai deixar os Taichi ganhar! Se fosse pra gente perder, eu não trocava com o Hehashiro na liderança..._

_**James: **Mário..._

_**David: **Você é daqueles chantagistas bem baratos, sabia?_

_Anyway..._

_O período de calma que os beybladers atravessam durará até o fim do torneio ou a tempestade chegará antes? Será que Hehashiro conseguirá se controlar mais um pouco ou toda a sua raiva vai aflorar de uma só vez em cima do pobre Toshihiro?_

_O Toshihiro, aliás, podia ser eleito o "sofredor" do time. O que esse cara sofre nem mesmo protagonistas da novela das oito passam, é judiaria com o coitado..._

_**James**: O Mário já está vindo..._

_**David**: Tà, tá! Estraga prazeres!ç.ç_

_A resposta para essas e outras perguntas começam a chegar na segunda-feira que vem, com o primeiro capítulo da final, que ainda não tem nome porque o Jamie-preguiçoso recém começou a escrever e ainda está sem título. COnhecendo ele, deve ser algo como "Rumiko vs Hehashiro", ou "Ken vs Mário", ou "Yuy vs Lily" ou sei lá. Ah, e eu não sou besta de revelar já a ordem das lutas, isso naõ é spoiler._

_A minha folha acaba aqui..._

_**James: **É que agora vem um personagem do Núcleo dos Personagem que AInda Não Apareceram. HOra da propaganda do próximo torneio! XD_

_**David: **QUe seja. ¬¬'_

_**James: **Que entre nosso próximo convidado!_

_**Convidado: **Belo jeito de me chamar dessa vez, Jamie!_

_**James: **FAla logo a sua parte antes que eu me arrependa e passe a liderança da equipe pra outro!_

_**Convidado: **É, o Crap tem razão. O que o Jamie tem de chato, ele tem de chato! _

_Antes que ele me censure e decida colocar o Lcensurado por conter spoiler aqui, lá vai:_

_Brasil! Brasil! Estamos cehgando lá, Aleluia, irmãos! Aleluia! A terra natal do Jamie! A minha terra! A terra da minha equipe e toda aquela boboseira emotiva. _

_E,vendo agora, vai ser meio irônico isso... POrque ele vai começar a postar o TOrneio Sul-Americano enquanto ainda está de férias em Glasgow! (Pra quem não sabe, ele chegou faz dois dias na Escócia, vai passar um mês com a mamãe querida dele) POde isso?_

_Bem,o que eu posso prometer é que a estada dos Taichi nesse território não vai ser nada fácil e cheia de surpresas, afinal eles vão conviver com brasileiros, o povo mais alegre e malandro do mundo! Hahahhahahha_

_**James: **E isso encerra o discursinho sobre o próximo torneio. Obrigado aos dois por participarem. _

_**Rumiko: **Hey, e quanto a nós?_

_**James: **Vocês vão falar bastante no capítulo correspondente às suas lutas. Não me amolem. _

_**Rumiko: **Promete?_

_**James:** Prometo._

_**Rumiko: **OBA! XDDDDDDDD_

_**James: **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E não se esqueçam: Deixem reviews! _

_Até o próximo capítulo,_

_**James Hiwatari**_

**_David Crap_**

**_Convidado (¬¬')_**

**_Rumiko Higurashi_**


	39. Terremoto

**CAPÍTULO XXXVII**

**TERREMOTO**

30 de julho, a grande final do Torneio Africano.

A noite, apesar de calma e tranqüila na rua, se mostrava muito agitada no quarto dos The Strongest. A ansiedade crescente com a chegada da final impediu ambas as equipes de tentar fazer qualquer tipo de festa antes de dormir. Após se "divertirem" vendo os resultados das provas, cada time seguiu seu próprio caminho para treinar em locais separados, e assim o fizeram até a hora da janta. Às nove da noite, todos já estavam em suas camas, embora fossem poucos os que conseguissem realmente dormir.

Hehashiro fazia parte do grupo dos insones. Após três horas se revirando em sua cama, foi invadido por um lampejo de felicidade ao checar o relógio despertador e ver no mostrador os números grandes e vermelhos marcando 00:01. Tinha dezoito anos. Não que o fato o ajudasse a dormir tranqüilamente depois, a insônia continuou, milhares de pensamentos aleatórios passavam por sua mente, a grande maioria deles sem nenhuma importância. Eram tantos e tão estranhos esses pensamentos que ele nem sequer percebeu quando finalmente adormecera, no meio da madrugada.

_Ele e Lily brincavam no parque com uma garotinha pequena, pele morena e olhos puxados com um grande sorriso. A garota estava no gira-gira e gritava pedindo que ele a embalasse mais forte. O trio seguiu o caminho de volta para casa._

_A casa que encontrou não era bem a casa que esperava encontrar. Há muito não via aquela construção de madeira antiga, com algumas falhas e pintura descascada, janelas decoradas com as flores da estação e cuja porta estava preenchida por desenhos infantis de animais, beyblades e alguns animaizinhos irreconhecíveis. Aquela era a casa que deixara na distante manhã de 1998, a casa da família Urameshi. _

_Ele, Lily e a criança estavam parados de frente para a porta, como se esperassem que ela se abrisse sozinha. Lembrava-se muito bem de cada desenho nela gravado, afinal ele e Toshihiro foram os responsáveis por essa "obra de arte". Era incrível como continuavam tão vivos mesmo depois de tanto tempo. A onça desdentada que mais parecia um gato raquítico, um urso panda com ares de mostro do cinema, – por absoluta imperícia do artista – a ilustração distorcida de Fenku e Kufe apertando as mãos. Na época nenhum dos dois perceberam que nem leviatãs, nem piranhas possuíam mãos. Vai ver era por isso que agora a imagem parecia tão estranha. Foi pego de surpresa enquanto observava os desenhos. A porta se abriu de uma hora para a outra, revelando um corredor escuro atrás de si. Ele olhou para Lily antes de dar o primeiro passo, mas a garota já não estava mais lá, nem a outra pequena. _

_Entrou. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. De início, tudo parecia tomado pela escuridão. Aos poucos, porém, as luzes da sala foram se acendendo, revelando seis pessoas agrupadas em torno da televisão pequena. Duas delas, adultas, eram sem sombra de dúvida Jiro e Yan Urameshi. Seus rostos nada mudaram, ainda exibiam o que para Hehashiro representava uma expressão vazia e sem graça de quem não tem certeza do que faz. Ao redor deles se encontravam um Len de vasta cabeleira negra – coisa que ele nunca imaginara ver no melhor amigo de seu irmão – sentado ao lado de Jun timidamente segurando a mão desta, um Kian de cabelo curto e um quarto garoto que por muito pouco naõ podia ser confundido com um adulto. Chang. Todos os Blue Fish haviam mudado, não era assim que ele os conhecia, ou lembrava ter ouvido falar. _

_Jiro Urameshi, ainda com um sorriso sonso na visão de Hehashiro, convidou o filho a juntar-se a eles, abrindo um espaço no sofá entre ele e a mulher. A resposta imediata seria um "não, obrigado, estou bem aqui", mas, talvez pelo fato dele estar sonhando, naõ foi bem isso que aconteceu. Obediente, Hehashiro sentou-se ao lado da família para assistar ao que quer que a televisão minúscula estivesse mostrando. Seu queixo caiu ao ver o narrador das lutas do campeonato anunciar a luta final do Torneio Europeu de beyblade. Mais ainda, ao perceber que Toshihiro estaria lutando. Seu adversário era um garoto de cabelos pretos meio bagunçados que chamava a atenção por usar muitas roupas mesmo com a calefação do ginásio. Os dois prepararam suas beyblades._

_A televisão pifou de repente, e Jiro Urameshi levantou-se para tentar resolver o problema. Antes que pudesse chegar à televisão, porém, as paredes da casa foram derrubadas por uma ventania e todos os presentes desapareceram ao poucos, junto com a paisagem de Xigaze. Hehashiro sentiu seu corpo ser erguido do chão pela força dos ventos e fechou os olhos, esperando que aquilo parasse. Pouco tempo depois, seus pés voltaram a encontrar o chão._

_Onde quer que estivesse, estava impressionado com a grandeza do lugar. Examinou a multidão que gritava, festejava e fazia muito barulho. Estava cercado por essas pessoas, todas acima dele na arquibncada. Era um ginásio, ele estava prestes a lutar. Procurou por sua equipe, mas no banco reservado a ela só haiva Mario sentado com uma expressão indecifrável, nenhum sinal de Lily ou David. Por um momento achou que fosse ver Toshihiro do outro lado da arena, no lugar destinado a seu adversário, mas o garoto que lá estava era completamente desconhecido para ele. _

_A primeira sensação que percorreu seu corpo ao encará-lo foi de frio, um frio intenso que ele nunca sentira antes. Os olhos do garoto pareciam ser feitos do mais puro gelo, o olhar não transmitia emoção nenhuma, embora deixasse no ar uma atmosfera tensa. Pela sua altura, não devia ter mais do que treze anos, era pouca coisa mais alto que Toshihiro, mas o resto de suas características o deixavam com não menos de dezessete anos. Apesar de estar relativamente quente dentro do ginásio, ele vestia uma jaqueta preta com uma inscrissão no peito em um alfabeto que ele não conhecia: Владмир Цзлл. O que mais chamava atenção no garoto, porém, era o seu cabelo, de um tom taõ azul quanto o céu numa manhã clara de verão. Além da cor inusitada, era a única parte do garoto que não era escura ou sombria. _

_Eleo encarou. Quase imediatamente, o bolso de Hehashiro tornou-se mais pesado. Ao verificar o que havia dentro dele, ficou feliz ao ver Kufe mais brilhante do que nunca. Agora estava pronto para lutar. _

_Go Shoot! Disseram o dois ao mesmo tempo. A voz do garoto era tão ou mais fria que seu olhar, completamente vazia de sentimentos. Hehashiro foi o primeiro a atacar, mas o estranho oponente esquivou-se com perfeição de todas as suas investidas. Mais algumas tentativas, ele não era tão fraco assim para ser humilhado daquela maneira. Sem sucesso. O outro parecia ler sua mente, sabia exatamente para onde ir a cada investida. A sensação de estar sendo derrotado tão facilmente logo o irritou, e Hehashiro chamou Kufe decidido a mostrar seu poder. _

_Algo parecido com um sorriso de triunfo surgiu momentaneamente nos lábios do adversário enquanto Kufe se materializava a cima da arena. Como quem diz "´é só isso que consegue fazer?" ele chamou também sua fera-bit. De sua beyblade – de um negro tão negro que chegava a ser mais escura que Fenki – irrompeu um enorme morcego de cujas presas prateadas escorria um líquido vermelho que lembrava muito sangue humano. Suas asas, quando totalmente abertas, poderiam cobrir o ginásio todo em trevas. Kufe parecia um peixinho indefeso perto dele._

_O ataque foi rápido, na verdade Hehashiro nem chegou a senti-lo. Só soube que ele veio quando sua visão começou a falhar. O ambiente a sua volta escurecia enquanto sentia que seus pés perdiam o contato com o chão. A torcida foi emudecendo, suas vozes sumiam no nada. Tentou gritar algum desaforo para o adversário, mas tudo que conseguiu foi expelir ar para fora dos pulmões. _

_Já entrando em pânico, tentou fazer alguma coisa, chegar até seu desafiante, tentar fazer com ele o que fizera com Toshihiro e David, mas seu corpo já não lhe obedecia. Silenciosamente, tudo aos poucos foi se tornando trevas... _

Ele acordou com a terrrível sensação de que seu corpo estava sendo sugado por um buraco negro. Ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com o relógio despertador marcando 07:59 h. Antes que pudesse se preparar para o que viria a seguir, os números mudaram novamente para 08:00 h e o barulho insuportável do aparelho eletrônico encheu seus ouvidos e acordou os outros membros da equipe. O dia mais importante da vida deles estava começando.

* * *

Os Taichi demoraram um pouco mais para aparecer no refeitório, e dessa vez estavam em seis, não em cinco.

- Sente-se melhor, Yuy-kun? – Perguntou Lily ao ver o verdadeiro líder dos Taichi sentar-se ao lado de seus companheiros para tomar café.

- Não, eu só quero ver se consigo vomitar na cara daqueles que me fazem perguntas idiotas. – Respondeu o oriental. Ken e Takashi fizeram menção de rir do comentário, mas calaram-se ao ver a expressão nada amistosa da garota e de Hehashiro.

- Se eu fosse você, revia suas palavras. – Ameaçou Hehashiro entre os dentes.

- Quero ver quem vai me obrigar...

- Por que a gente não deixa pra brigar na arena, hein gente? – Intrometeu-se Satsuki, tentando evitar o pior.

- Porque na arena o meu oponente vai ser o Toshihiro! – Respondeu Hehashiro, já erguendo-se da cadeira, gesto que foi imitado pelo líder adversário.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – Tentou mais uma vez Satsuki, na esperança de evitar que os dois líderes não pudessem comparecer à luta do dia devido a ferimentos de batalha – Vocês sabiam que o pessoal que estava no quarto de frente ao nosso saiu ontem de noite?

Foi o que bastou para Yuy tirar os olhos de Hehashiro e encarar a loira. Era conhecidência demais para ser verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia encontrar nenhuma relação racional entre o fato de ter passado o mês todo doente e a presença daquele garoto misterioso próxima dele no mesmo período.

- O que você disse?

- É, parece que é isso mesmo. Fiquei sabendo um pouco antes de ir dormir ontem. O garotinho fofinho e a família dele deixaram o quarto. Não sei pra onde vão agora, mas parece que vão continuar viajando.

- Ah, que pena! – Exclamou Rumiko. – Ele era tão bonitinho! Queria ter ficado mais tempo com ele!

Yuy quase soltou um "pois eu preferia que ele fosse pro inferno", mas se controlou a tempo e voltou a sentar-se. Precisava pensar. Não deu atenção a nenhuma outra provocação de Hehashiro ou de David, e assim que terminou de comer chamou sua equipe para um último treino antes da luta final. Estava com saudades dos treinamentos.

- Urameshi, você vai enfrentar o mais forte deles hoje, portanto vai ter que treinar mais pesado. – Declarou ele assim que todos se agruparam próximos à arena de treino. – Higurashi, eu e você vamos atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Urashima, quando eu der o sinal, você entra e reforça o nosso lado.

- Peraí, Yuy! Você pretende fazer uma luta três contra um? Não acha que é um pouco pesado, não? – Perguntou Ken, surpreso com o novo plano do líder.

- O adversário de hoje não é um adversário comum, Urashima. Eu conheço o poder que sentimentos como a raiva e o ódio podem dar a uma pessoa, e precisamos preparar o Urameshi pra enfrentar esse poder. A batalha que está por vir não tem precedentes, nem se compara com o confronto contra o Len.

- Assim você está me assustando... – Sussurrou Rumiko, agarrando o braço de Toshihiro para tentar se proteger das palavras duras e amedrontadoras de Yuy. Ela não percebeu que o chinês estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho com isso.

- Mas ele está certo. – Ninguém se surpreendeu quando Satsuki apoiou o líder. – Vamos lá, gente! Temos muito o que fazer antes de entrar naquele ginásio!

E assim, os Taichi trabalharam muito duro até o almoço chamar. Toshihiro estava exausto, mas tinha certeza que suas energias voltariam para ele assim que as lutas começassem, e a hora de enfrentar o irmão e tentar ajudá-lo finalmente chegasse. Graças a sua equipe, sentia que estava preparado para enfrentar qualquer coisa que ele tentasse fazer.

* * *

Os The Strongest, por outro lado, também não ficaram parados. Havia no início um certo temor de que Hehashiro se descontrolasse e colocasse tudo a perder antes das lutas, mas seu time ficou feliz em constatar que a promessa que ele fez ao ser renomeado líder continuava valendo. O chinês estava realmente determinado a não decepcionar os companheiros novamente, ele sabia que, caso quizesse ganhar o campeonato, precisaria de todo o apoio que eles pudessem dar.

Hehashiro ordenou que David e Lily o enfrentassem ao mesmo tempo na arena. Seus companheiros encararam o pedido com certa apreensão, mas obedeceram mesmo assim. No começo, a vitória da dupla parecia certa, Hehashiro não estava conseguindo lutar contra adversários simultâneos, era presa fácil para os companheiros.

- Mário, entre na luta e ajude os dois! – Foi a próxima ordem do líder.

- Como assim – Perguntou David, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa. – Como você pode querer lutar em três contra um se mal pode contra dois?

- Espere e verá, Crap, espere e verá...

Mário não teve outra alternativa senão entrar na luta também. Quando parecia que os três finalmente venceriam seu líder, um único ataque de Kufe fez as três beyblades voarem longe. Saldo final da luta: um vencedor poderoso e três perdedores estupefatos.

* * *

Cada equipe almoçou em um canto separado do restaurante. O clima de rivalidade tomou conta de seus corações e pensamentos, o desejo de vitória passou a governar cada passo que eles davam em direção ao ginásio, ao vestiário, depois à arena. Mais de um mês de espera para esse dia, o dia em que tudo finalmente se resolveria.

A torcida como sempre fazia barulho, muito barulho, chegando ao nível de ser quase impossível ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Dessa vez, porém, havia entre eles um grupo de torcedores muito especiais, destacados no meio da multidão pelo brilho sincero no olhar e a ansiedade gravada em cada ruga do sorriso vacilante e nervoso de quem pela segunda vez passa por uma experiência marcante. Ao lado de Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei, Jiro e Yan Urameshi assistiam a tudo rezando para que tudo desse certo e a família pudesse voltar a ter momentos de alegria que não vivia há cinco anos.

- WELCOME! WELCOME, MY FRIENDS! BEM VINDOS, AMIGOS, PARA MAIS ESSE GRANDE ESPETÁCULO QUE É A RODADA FINAL DO TORNEIO AFRICANO! – Os beybladers, que haviam recém entrado na arena, foram pegos de surpresa pelos gritos desafinados do narrador, e somente sua enorme vontade de vencer foi capaz de convencê-los a não desistir de continuar. – THE STRONGEST E TAICHI VÃO FAZER ESSA QUE PROMETE SER A MAIOR DAS LUTAS! A EQUIPE DA CASA _VERSUS_ A ATUAL CAMPEÃ, QUEM SERÁ O VENCEDOR DE HOJE_? ACOMODEM-SE, MEUS AMIGOS, POIS A LUTA PROMETE!_

- Crap, eu nunca pensei que nessa terra houvesse alguém que fala mais do que você.

- É, Hehashiro, eu também estou surpreso...

A estratégia já estava montada. Todos sabiam exatamente o que fazer e quando fazer. Sem hesitar, Ken encaminhou-se para a arena, certo de que ganharia, não importa quem fosse seu adversário. Quando David surgiu do outro lado do cenário, ficou realmente feliz, pois tinha certeza que sua luta não seria de todo séria.

- Preparado para perder? – Perguntou David enquanto preparava Neefe para a luta.

- A única pessoa que vai perder aqui é você!

- DAVID DUBIAKU E KEN URASHIMA, QUAL DOS DOIS SERÁ O VENCEDOR? JOGADORES PRONTOS? TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOT!

- É impressão minha ou esse cara está mais inspirado que o normal pra gritar?

- Não importa, Urashima, a gente tem uma luta pra disputar!

- Você tem razão, não pense que pegarei leve com você só porque é meu amigo!

Com já era de se esperar se tratando de uma luta entre os dois "gênios marotos" das equipes, a luta não foi exatamente normal. David começou na ofensiva, atacando Ken de todas as direções possíveis, como se nada soubesse sobre o estilo do garoto. Ignorando o fato de o adversário estar agindo tão estranhamente, Ken relaxou ao dar a vitória como certa e arriscou alguns ataques também, ataques dos quais a beyblade marrom não conseguiu se desviar. Animado pelo sucesso, Ken continuou atacando cada vez mais, deixando o africano com cada vez menos saídas.

A essa altura da luta, Rumiko e Takashi também tinham certeza da vitória, e iniciaram uma espécie de comemoração antecipada. Toshihiro e Satsuki, alarmados com os rumos que a luta estava tomando, tentavam acordar Ken, em vão, enquanto Yuy permanecia calado e absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

- A luta é minha! – Gritou Ken, ordenando o ataque final de Fenrochi.

- Sinto muito por estragar seus planos, Ken, mas eu não vou perder agora!

A fala seguinte de David foi em Zulu, nenhum dos japoneses entendeu, embora os acontecimentos que seguiram deixassem bem claro o que ele queria dizer.

O chão da arena começou a tremer, e o tremor logo se alastrou para todo o ginásio, intensificando-se. Ken caiu no chão assim que sentiu os pés balançarem inseguros no solo instável. Seu adversário, no entanto, continuava de pé como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Na arena, Fenrochi também sentiu o efeito do tremor e não foi capaz de se manter girando.

- E A VITÓRIA É DOS THE STRONGEST NESSA PRIMEIRA LUTA DO PRIMEIRO ROUND! NOVENTA E NOVE VÍRGULA NOVE POR CENTO DA TORCIDA DELIRA AQUI NO GINÁSIO E AO REDOR DO MUNDO! DAVID DUBIAKU, NOSSO CRAP, MOSTROU QUE REALMENTE SABE COMO SACUDIR UMA BATALHA!

- Obrigado, obrigado, eu sei que sou demais!

David estava tão cheio de si ao voltar par junto de sua equipe que ninguém conseguiu dialogar racionalmente com ele, e o garoto voltou para a arena do mesmo jeito que saiu, deixando os membros de sua equipe um tanto inseguros e apreensivos quanto a uma nova vitória.

Do lado dos Taichi, os companherios de Ken não demoraram a derramar palavras de apoio e incentivo para o amigo, sem no entanto escutar o que o amigo tinha a dizer. Depois de um certo tempo sendo bombardeado com tantas vozes exasperadas, o japonês achou de devia tomar uma atitude, surpreendendo os companheiros:

- Hey, pessoal, o que é isso? Não há motivo para tanto desespero, foi só o primeiro round! Tenho ainda dois pra botar o meu time na frente!

- Está dizendo que a derrota não o afeta? – Perguntou Rumiko, confusa. Aparentemente, o resto da equipe não estava muilo longe desse sentimento também.

- Me afetar, afeta, claro. Só que não é o fim do mundo. Tudo bem, David consegue criar terremotos que me derrubam no chão emum segundos, mas eu sei que posso fazer mais do que isso!

- É assim que se fala, Ken! – Exclamou Toshihiro. – Mostra pro nosso amiguinho do que você é capaz!

- Isso aí! Eu preciso abrir caminho para o seu confroto com seu irmão, não é? E além do mais, eu venci o John mês passado, o líder dos WATB, não vai ser o David que vai me parar.

Tanto entusiasmo tirou a vontade de Yuy de responder que David já havia sido líder dos The Strongest também e que a vitória contra John tinha sido mais por sorte do que por força.

- OS COMPETIDORES JÁ ESTÃO PREPARADOS! DUBIAKU E URASHIMA NÃO PERDERAM TEMPO EM MONTAR SUAS BEYBLADES PARA O SEGUNDO CONFRONTO DO PRIMEIRO ROUND! UMA VITÓRIA DE DUBIAKU E OS DONOS DA CASA SAEM NA FRENTE!

Ken desejou por um momento ter as mãos livres para poder tapar os ouvidos, o narrador estava realmente passando dos limites naquele dia. A ele só cabia imaginar o que podia ter acontecido para ele ter tamanha quantidade de energia.

- TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GOOOOOO SHOOOOT!

O lançamento dos beybladers ficou um pouco atrasado, pois ambos se assustaram com o grito do narrador e demoraram um pouco para reagir e obedecer à ordem. Assim que voltaram ao normal, porém, a verdadeira luta começou, e as beyblades foram lançadas com força suficiente para causar um grande dano à arena.

- LÁ VAMOS NÓS PARA MAIS UMA BELÍSSIMA LUTA! COMO NA LUTA ANTERIOR, DUBIAKU SAI NA OFENSIVA PRIMEIRO! SERÁ QUE ELE ESTÁ QUERENDO PROVOCAR O URASHIMA E FAZÊ-LO ATACAR COMO ANTES? NÃO ACHO QUE O JAPA VAI SER BURRO O SUFICIENTE PARA COMETER ESSE MESMO ERRO DESSA VEZ! OS ATAQUES DE DUBIAKU SÃO MUUUUIIITO FORTES, FENROCHI ESTÁ SE SEGURANDO POR POUCO! O QUE HOUVE COM O MARAVILHOSO ESCUDO DESSA BEYBLADE? SERÁ QUE FUGIU COM MEDO DO ADVERSÁRIO?

A vontade de Ken era de lançar Fenrochi na cabeça do narrador se ele não calasse a boca durante os próximos trinta segundos, sua falação interminável já estava irritando. David também não estava muito contente com a taquara rachada, mas sua maior preocupação no momento era vencer e continuar atacando.

- FALTA POUCO, DUBIAKU! FALTA POUCO! MAIS ALGUNS ATAQUES E É O FIM DA LUTA MAS... ESPEREM AÍ! FENROCHI AINDA NÃO ESTÁ FORA! URASHIMA REVIDA FINALMENTE! E QUE GRANDE REVIDE! AGORA É DUBIAKU QUE NÃO SABE O QUE FAZER! SERÁ QUE ESSA É A HORA DE CRIAR OUTRO TERREMOTO O DESFECHO DESSA LUTA ESTÁ TRAÇADO...

- Não tão rápido, Narrador Rouxinol-dos-Infernos! A luta só acaba quando termina, e essa ainda não chegou nem perto do fim! Fenrochi, ponha fogo nessa luta!

-UOU! QUE LOUCURA É ESSA! A BEYBLADE AZUL ESTÁ LIBERANDO LABAREDAS! O CLIMA ESTÁ ESQUENTANDO POR AQUI! E LÁ VAI NEEFE VOANDO PELOS ARES DEPOIS DE PEGAR UM BRONZE! URASHIMA EMPATA O JOGO!

- Viram? Eu disse que tinha tudo sob controle desde o início. E não perdi de dois a zero!

- Eu tô sentindo uma indireta ou é apenas uma impressão? – Perguntou Toshihiro, olhando de esgüela para o companheiro que se encontrava abraçado a Takashi.

- Impressão sua, Toshihiro! – Respondeu Ken, com o mesmo tom de voz que normalmente usava para escapar dos sermões de Zanxam-sensei. – Por que eu ia querer lembrar daquela sua desastrosa luta contra a Ann no mês passado? Por que raios eu te lembraria daquela derrota vergonhosa logo antes da sua luta mais importante? Por que é que eu...

- Já é o suficiente, obrigado, Urashima-kun. – Respondeu Toshihiro, segurando-se para não imitar o irmão e nocautear o amigo ali mesmo. – Você precisa voltar, o próximo round é o último e nós queremos a vitória.

- Certo, Toshihiro, certo...

Quando Ken retornou, David já estava em posição. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que nunca, dando-lhe um certo ar demoníaco. Para o último round, o garoto estava excepcionalmente concentrado, nem ao menos sorria. Só então Ken percebeu o quão séria era essa luta, pelo menos para seu adversário.

O narrador autorizou o início do confronto com mais outro de seus gritos supersônicos. Dessa vez, porém, os beybladers estavam preparados, e o lançamentos transcorreu sem complicações. Complicada ficou a situação da batalha na arena, onde o bate-rebate das beyblades levou o público ao delírio em poucos segundos.

E David ainda não sorrira. Nenhum único sorriso ou piada em mais de dois minutos de luta. Era algo muito estranho considerando a personalidade do garoto. À princípio, Ken não deu atenção a esse fato, mas com o desenrolar do confroto isso começou a mudar. De repente, "a ficha caiu" para o garoto, e um pensamento um tanto infeliz passou por sua mente: _Essa poderia ser a última final de seu amigo._

Seus pensamentos ficaram divididos. Parte de sua consciência achava que era um exagero pensar assim, apesar de doente, David estava muito bem e longe de qualquer problema, não havia nada agora que ameaçasse sua vida. O outro lado dizia que vírus são imprevisíveis, podem mudar a qualquer hora e causar complicações, e havia também a lembrança do incidente com Hehashiro...

- Ken? Por que você parou de lutar?

A pergunta do adversário trouxe o japonês novamente de volta à realidade. Fenrochi estava quase parando na areana, quanto tempo fazia que ele parara de prestar atenção na luta? Por um momento, pensou em deixar por isso mesmo, não reagir, deixar que o amigo ganhasse o round como um ato de "caridade". Sim, era isso que faria, deixaria David ganhar dessa vez para que, caso acontecesse alguma coisa, ele ao menos tivesse tido a chance de sentir o gosto bom da vitória.

- O que está acontecendo, Ken? Você desistiu da luta por um acaso?

- Não, é claro que não! – Sorte de Ken que ele tinha cara de pau suficiente para mentir descaradamente daquele jeito. David ergueu a sobrancelha em descrença. Ele não era muito diferente do japonês em matéria de contar boas mentiras, sabia por experiência própria quando alguém não estava dizendo a verdade.

- Ah, bom, porque eu não gosto quando as pessoas pegam leve comigo só por causa de alguma células meio estragadas. Eu quero lutar para valer e espero que um oponente honrado como você faça o mesmo, ou então uma vitória não valeria a pena e a luta seriaapenas uma perda de tempo.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou Ken, surpreso. A fala de seu amigo não batia com o que ele estava tentando fazer, e isso o deixava confuso. Enquanto isso, Fenrochi dava sinais de estar perdendo as forças rapidamente, porém Neefe também havia parado, devido ao conflito entre os lutadores.

- Ah, é isso que você ouviu, não me faça repetir tudo de novo que vai ficar parecendo que eu gosto de fazer dramas. Vamos lá, vamos lutar sério que foi pra isso que a gente veio aqui!

Neefe cutucou de leve a beyblade azul dos Taichi, como se a provocasse a responder. Mesmo sem a ordem de Ken, a fera-bit nela encerrada resolveu responder, lutando por conta própria e deixando Ken mais confuso ainda.

- O que... o que está acontecendo?

No banco dos Taichi, a pergunta era a mesma na mente de todos os beybladers, ao menos de grande parte deles. Apenas um dos orientais parecia saber exatamente o que se passava e, não surpreendentemente, esse alguém era Yuy:

- Ao contrário de Urashima, parece que Fenrochi entendeu o que Dubiaku queria dizer, e passou a lutar sem que seu mestre ordenasse, como se tentasse fazer com que ele entenda. Não que ele vá conseguir, mas enfim...

Os Taichi seguraram sua vontade de rir do último comentário. Por mais que odiassem admitir, concordavam com o líder dessa vez. Provavelmente, Ken só seria capaz de entender a situação quando já fosse tarde demais, era uma sorte que sua fera-bit tivesse a capacidade de pensar por si mesma e fosse bem mais inteligente que o mestre.

Ken observava fixamente as beyblades tentando entender exatamente o que Fenrochi estava fazendo. Estava tão concentrado que não ouvira um sussurro sequer da fala de Yuy ou dos risos abafados de seus amigos. A reação de Fenrochi lhe soava estranha, e mais estranho ainda era o fato de David ter dito o que disse. As coisas simplesmente não batiam, não faziam sentido por si só, e ele não conseguia ir mais além para tentar entender o que poderia haver por trás disso tudo. Sm, era muito burro e reconhecia o fato.

- Hum... Ken... Você pretende deixar a sua fera-bit lutar por você ou vai tomar as rédias da situação? Eu ainda estou esperando...

- Ah... David... Eu...

- Quer que eu simplifique as coisas? Então tá: luta com tudo! É difícil de entender isso?

- Não exatamente... – Um brilho passou pelos olhos de Ken, o mesmo brilho que o dominava toda a vez que seu espírito de luta tomava conta. Agora sim as coisas andariam para valer e tomariam outro rumo. Nada poderia pará-lo, nem mesmo o pior inimigo da morte. – Fenrochi, vamos chamuscar nosso amiguinho!

- Nossa, estava demorando... Achei que não ia conseguir lutar... – David fez uma de suas caretas exageradas, demostrando o quão impaciente já estava. – Então é hora de ir com tudo! Neefe, Estouro da Manada!

O terremoto recomeçou, Ken sentiu o chão tremer embaixo de seus pés. Chegou a pensar por um momento que a luta estava terminada, que não havia como vencer o terremoto, mas lembrou-se que havia promentido lutar com tudo, o que significava que não poderia desistir assim tão facilmente. Mais por instinto do que por caso pensado, Ken chamou o seu ataque "Bola de Fogo", cobrindo a arena com fumaça e derrubando não só David como também a si mesmo. Os dois levantaram-se após alguns segundos e, em gestos praticamente idênticos, apalparam a região das nádegas para se certificar que elas continuavam ali após tamanha queda.

A fumaça, no entanto, demorou um pouco mais para se dispersar, mergulhando todos num mar de ansiedade e espera. Os competidores não se atreviam a respirar, a torcida nem ao menos piscava. Silêncio. O barulho da queda de um alfinete no chão poderia ser ouvido em qualquer parte do ginásio. O vento soprou, ao poucos a arena tornava-se nítida novamente. Os corações já a mil por hora dispararam ainda mais quando o narrador decidiu que era hora de anunciar o fim da luta:

- E URASHIMA CONSEGUIU O QUE PARECIA SER IMPOSSÍVEL! NINGUÉM SABE DIZER COMO, MAS IMAGEM SEMPRE VALEM MAIS DO QUE PALAVRAS! ESTÁ ALI, A VITÓRIA É INCONTESTÁVEL EMBORA DESAFIE OS CIENTISTAS! – Ken, caso não estivesse tomado pelo choque e surpresa, teria respondido que ele próprio era um desafio que os cientistas não sabiam como decifrar. – FENROCHI ESTÁ GIRANDO NO QUE RESTOU DA ARENA, ENQUANTO NEEFE PAROU ENTRE OS ESCOMBROS! OS TAICHI GANHAM DE VIRADA O PRIMEIRO ROUND! UM A ZERO PARA OS VISITANTES! MELHOR A EQUIPE DA CASA REAGIR, OU TEREMOS PROBLEMAS NO FUTURO!

- Ah, pra quem será que esse cara está torcendo? _–_ Perguntou Toshihiro, irônico.

- Pros The Strongest! – Respondeu Rumiko, como se dissesse "duh, isso é óbvio, seu babaca". Mal sabia ela que quem estava fazendo papel de babaca era ela...

- Rumiko, essa era uma daquelas perguntas que não necessita resposta... – Respondeu Satsuki, um pouco sem jeito por ter como plano de fundo de sua fala o som das gargalhadas estridentes de Takashi e Ken. Toshihiro apenas olhava incrédulo para Rumiko, tentando decidir se tentava ser simpático ou se acompanhava os amigos na gargalhada. Essa decisão estava se mostrando mais difícil do que ele pensava.

* * *

- Foi mal, pessoal, foi mal. Pelo visto eu estava certo quando disse que queria que Hehashiro voltasse a ser o líder. Ia pegar mal se o líder perdesse a grande luta... – David voltou fazendo uma grande performance melodramática, digna de "Romeu e Julieta", com a diferença de que se podia entender o que ele dizia.

- Se a Lily ganhar, você está desculpado, Crap. – Anunciou Hehashiro, sentado no banco com pose de bad boy. – Caso contrário...

- Caso contrário eu vou ter que pensar em uma boa rota de fuga, né

- Exatamente.

De início podia parecer ameaçador, mas o diálogo entre Hehashiro e David nada mais era do que uma grande brincaderia entre amigos. Enquanto falavam, os dois mal disfarçavam sorrisos, o que deixou Lily e Mário sem palavras. Era incrível como eles podiam estar brincando com uma coisa dessas apenas dois dias depois de um confronto que quase acabara com a amizade deles.

- Se me dão licença, acho que já é minha vez de entrar em cena, não? – Lily achou melhor não dar chances para a brincadeira virar realidade de novo e mudou o assunto abruptamente. Hehashiro, ainda na posição que usara para "intimidar" David, fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas seu amigo foi mais rápido:

- Vá lá, doce flor do campo, e derrote de uma vez por todas a formiga que ameaça nosso jardim! Lute com bravura, mas sem esquecer a delicadeza do mundo floril! Pelo bem dos seus e daqueles que amas, traga a vitória de presente!

Silêncio. David, além da sua fala "poética", usara também linguagem corporal, se assemelhando a um pássaro desengonçado que sabia recitar versinhos igualmente tortos. Os outros The Strongest reagiram com expressões idênticas de surpresa e increduidade: seus olhos estavam arregalados, a boca fechada em uma espécie de "biquinho" e os obros caídos. Mesmo Hehashiro saiu de sua pose de "bad boy".

- O que foi? Não posso mais incentivar uma amiga?

Os The Strongest acharam melhor não fazer comentários. Resumiram-se apenas a desejar boa sorte a Lily em meios mais convencionais e aguardar o início da luta.

* * *

_**Ken: **Finalmente! Finalmente o Jamie-chan tomou vergonha na cara e botou a final no ar! Pelo menos dessa vez ele não ficou enrolando tanto..._

_**Daivid: **E como a luta é nossa, nós comentamos! Hoje o espaço é só nosso!_

_**Ken: **Pois be, estimado David, poderia me dizer a sua opinião sobre o capítulo em questão? _

_**David: **Oh, grande amigo Ken, é uma pena que a sombra da derrota tenha ofuscado o brilho de tão interessante composição. Se eu ao menos pudesse ter sido abraçado pela deusa Nike dessa vez..._

_**Ken: **Pois como podes ver, a vitória só vem para aqueles que sabem como chamá-la..._

_**David: **Poderia dizer-te várias coisas aqui, mas temo que sejam politicamente incorretas..._

_**James: **Lá se vai a tentativa deles de tentar imitar Shakesper. Peço perdão pelo encômodo, mas as personalidades normais de nossos estimados colagas logo voltará ao normal._

_**Ken: **Acho que quem pirou agora foi o Jamie-chan... Melhor a gente fazer alguma coisa!_

_**David: **Que tal jogar água fria na cara dele? Ou dar pra ele ler o livro de poesias que eu escrevi?_

_**Ken: **Depende. Você quer torturá-lo ou simplesmente acordá-lo do transe?_

_**David: **Acho que uma torturinha só não é má idéia... (olhar suspeito...)_

_**Ken: **Então damos o livro! Se as poesias de lá forem como aquela coisa que você falou pra Lily, a gente consegue fazer ele ficar insano antes do próximo capítulo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gargalhada fatal insana e maléfica doKen)_

_**David: **Mudando de assunto... Eu acho que muita gente aqui vai ficar contente pelo Yuy ter voltado ao normal... Estou certo ou errado?_

**_Ken:_**_Ah, que porcaria, David! Eu estava tão feliz dando a minha gargalhada fatal insana e maléfica e você me interrompeu só pra falar daquele chato do Yuy! Pô, essa foi sacanagem..._

_**David: **Eu sei! (olhos brilhando)_

_**Ken: **DAVID DUBIAKU! A MORTE PODE TER FALHADO ATÉ AGORA COM VOCÊ, MAS DESSA VEZ VAI SER DIFERENTE!_

_**James: **Hum... Eu temo que a partir de agora o Ken e o David vão estar ocupados demais brincando de pega-pega por aí para continuar os cometários. Então eu vou terminar._

_É o seguinte: Não comecei ainda a escrever o próximo capítulo (as aulas de inglês estão sugando a minha inspiração), mas sei que ele vai se chamar "Ilusão" e será a luta entre Rumiko e Lily. Eu não vou dizer nada sobre a luta, até porque acho que é bem previsível o que vai acontecer, embora o "como" ainda possa ser mantido em segredo. _

_Os capítulos das finais são sempre bem curtos - esse aqui se passou um pouquinho - por isso eu vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo na quarta-feira, e na sexta a terceira luta, o tão esperado e aclamado "Toshihiro vs Hehashiro", o que significa que o torneio sul-americano estaria começando daqui a uma semana. Claro, tudo isso supondo que eu vou conseguir ter inspiração suficiente para terminar tudo em uma semana. Se o próximo capítulo não aparecer na quarta, então eu não consegui fazer o que prentendia, mas vou tentar daí postar na quinta, ou na sexta... _

_Obrigado pelos reviews, acho que é só isso que consegue me dar um pouco de inspiração por aqui. Tô meio que dependendo deles pra tocar no teclado... Se a qualidade da escrita cair um pouco, é efeito do excesso de inglês. Sorry!_

_Ja ne, see you on wednesday,_

_James Hiwatari_

_(Ken e David deviam estar assinando aqui, masKen está muito ocupado arrumando um taco de basebol e David está um pouco longe do computador agora, bem protegido em cima de uma árvore.)_


	40. Ilusão

_**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII**_

_**ILUSÃO**_

_- O que foi? Não posso mais incentivar uma amiga? _

_Os The Strongest acharam melhor não fazer comentários. Resumiram-se apenas a desejar boa sorte a Lily em meios mais convencionais e aguardar o início da luta. _

Rumiko e Lily não desviaram o olhar uma da outra desde que estes se cruzaram antes de anunciado o confronto. Nenhuma das duas sorriu ou proferiu palavra. A atmosfera era própria para um grande duelo, o que deixou ambas as equipes ansiosas e com o coração na garganta. O narrador novamente rasgou os tímpanos dos presentes com seu grito de "Go Shoot", mas as duas não foram afetadas. Quando Fenki e Roufe finalmente caíram na arena, o público se calou para testemunhar cada lance da batalha épica que estava por vir.

Não foi exatamente isso que eles viram, porém. A luta que prometia ser "hollywoodiana" acabou não passando de um filmezinho de fundo de quintal com câmera caseira. Fenki e Roufe não deram as caras, todos os ataques dirigidos à adversária tinham a força reduzida, como se elas estivessem apenas brincando. Apesar de tudo, Rumiko e Lily ainda permaneciam sérias e sem sorrir, o clima podia ser tudo, menos brincadeira entre elas. Com um pouco mais de atenção, era possível perceber um olhar atento, de quem está tentando memorizar o mais minúsculo detalhe numa cena de crime para mais tarde poder estudar uma solução. Infelizmente, nem todos puderam perceber isso, e quando Rumiko ganhou o round por uma diferença milimétrica de poder, o público já reclamava seu direito de ver uma luta de verdade.

- Corajosa você, Lily. – Hehashiro, de volta em sua pose de "bad boy", foi o primeiro a dirigir a palavra para a garota após a luta. Sua cabeça pendia misteriosamente para baixo, impedindo a visão clara de sua expressão. – Arriscar uma derrota no primeiro round e fazer uma luta ridícula daquelas...

- Ridícula não, Hehashiro, estratégica. – Respondeu ela, enquanto David corria em sua direção gritando "Liiiiiiily!" e pulava em seu pescoço – Rumiko me surpreendeu dessa vez entendendo logo de cara o tipo de luta que eu estava fazendo. Eu sabia que ela não era burra como acha que é e como os outros a pintam, mas ler meus pensamentos com um olhar... Ela ainda tem muita coisa a revelar...

- E qual era o tipo de luta que você queria fazer, Lily? – Perguntou Mário, que aproveitava-se da cena do abraço para ter uma desculpa para usar sua máquina fotográfica digital recém-comprada via Internet.

- Eu planejava apenas observar os movimentos de Rumiko nesse round para depois ter um contra-ataque sob medida, mas ela percebeu e também não mostrou tudo que sabia pra me atrapalhar. Como nem eu, nem ela, estávamos mesmo com a intenção de lutar pra valer nesse round, a luta ficou do jeito que ficou. Pena que não foram todos que entenderam isso...

- Vai lutar para valer agora? – Perguntou novamente o aspirante a fotógrafo.

- Vou, né, preciso ganhar para me manter na briga. Acho que está na hora de mostrar aos japoneses a nova versão do meu golpe...

- Que luta foi aquela? – Perguntou Ken, sem dar tempo para Rumiko respirar após a luta. – Achei que você fosse muito melhor do que isso! Você e a Lily, na verdade... Como você pôde lutar tão bem assim? Claro, estou sendo sarcástico...

- É irônico, Ken... – Corrigiu Satsuki. – Quando você diz o contrário do que você quer dizer, isso se chama ironia. Zanxam-sensei já mencionou isso pelo menos umas três vezes desde que começamos a ter aulas com ela.

- Certo, Loira-CDF, certo. Perdoe-me por não decorar tudo que a sensei fala a cada aula, me perdoe. Não tornarei a falhar desse jeito.

- Isso é sarcasmo. Agora sim!

- _Hem Hem!_

Rumiko tentou chamar a atenção de volta para a sua pessoa. Dentro de pouquíssimo tempo, ela voltaria para enfrentar Lily e precisava de conselhos, já que sabia que a amiga lutaria a sério nesse segundo round.

- Desculpe, Rumiko. Terminaremos essa discussão depois. – Declarou Ken, quando todos passaram a encarar a japonesa.

- Excelente luta, Higurashi. – Declarou Yuy, assim que percebeu que ninguém estava disposto a fazer um comentário.

- Excelente? – Perguntou Ken, incrédulo. – Como uma luta _daquelas _pode ser considerada excelente? Nem sequer foi uma luta!

- Você está enganado, Urashima. Essa talvez tenha sido uma das melhores lutas do torneio. – Vendo que o colega hiperativo ainda estava disposto a argumentar, Yuy teve que se explicar. – Higurashi conseguiu perceber os objetivos de Brum-san antes da luta começar, virando a luta a nosso favor. Ela descobriu que nossa adversária queria apenas testá-la nesse round para poder ter em mente o ataque certeiro nos próximos rounds, e não mostrou nenhum grande lance durante a luta. Por sorte, ainda conseguimos vencer. Agora Brum-san precisa vencer se quiser que seu time continue na competição.

Ao final dessa explicação, Rumiko achava-se involuntariamente fantasiada de tomate, Ken dirigia olhares venenosos ao líder de sua equipe e os outros Taichi se dividiam entre os que encaravam Rumiko com admiração e os que encaravam Ken visivelmente segurando o riso.

* * *

O juiz chamou novamente as competidoras, o que interrompeu esse momento de "união" dos orientais. Toshihiro observava com ternura a amiga que se afastava quando percebeu o que a situação atual significava: ele precisava torcer para a derrota da amiga se quisesse enfrentar o irmão. Atônito com essa revelação, tentou afastá-la da sua mente, não podia torcer contra a companheira de equipe, estaria sendo um amigo da onça ao fazer isso. Rumiko era de sua equipe, era sua amiga! Como ele podia torcer contra? Mesmo assim, uma vitória agora significaria que ele e Hehashiro não precisariam se enfrentar, os Taichi seriam os vencedores por dois rounds a zero, o que significava que ele jamais teria a chance de ter o irmão de volta. O que ele devia fazer? Estava tão perdido em suas reflexões que não percebeu que a luta já havia começado e não ouviu os gritos e chiados do narrador entusiasmado ao microfone.

- É ISSO AÍ! VAMOS AGORA AO SEGUNDO CONFRONTO DO SEGUNDO ROUND! OS TAICHI TÊM A VANTAGEM, GRAÇAS À VITÓRIA DE KEN URASHIMA SOBRE DAVID DUBIAKU NO PRIMEIRO ROUND E DE RUMIKO HIGURASHI NA LUTA ANTERIOR! MAIS UMA VITÓRIA DE HIGURASHI E O TORNEIO ESTARÁ TERMINADO!

- Eu não vou perder, guarde as minhas palavras! – Exclamou Lily, desafiadora. – Por Hehashiro, eu não vou perder!

- VIRAM ISSO? SE DEPENDER DE BRUM, TEREMOS AINDA MUITA LUTA PELA FRENTE! E SE DEPENDER DA TORCIDA TAMBÉM! – Os microfones voltaram-se para a torcida, que gritava quase tanto quanto o próprio narrador. Entretanto, todo esse barulho e animação não chegava perto das exclamações rápidas e quase inteligíveis do narrador. – JOGADORAS, TOMEM SUAS POSIÇÕES E VAMOS PARA A LUTA! – Rumiko e Lily obedeceram prontamente, estava mais do que na hora de lutar. – TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GO SHOOOOOOT!

Sem dar tempo para Fenki chegar ao chão, Roufe já inaugurava sua seção de ataques. O guaxinim não largou do centauro por um longo tempo, já estava deixando torcida e narrador confusos e tontos:

- E O QUE É ISSO? EU NÃO CONSIGO ACOMPANHAR TANTOS ATAQUES! ROUFE TEM UMA VELOCIDADE INCRÍVEL, MINHA CABEÇA ESTÁ GIRANDO! NÃO QUERO NEM IMAGINAR COMO DEVE ESTAR A BIT CENTAURO DENTRO DAQUELA BEYBLADE NEGRA! HIGURASHI NÃO VAI REAGIR? SERÁ QUE VAI DEIXAR SUAS CHANCES DE ENCERRAR O TORNEIO SE DESINTEGRAREM COM OS ATAQUES DO GUAXINIM?

- Claro que não! Fenki, vamos ao ataque também! – Exclamou Rumiko, finalmente tomando medidas para sair do ciclo de ataques sem fim.

- Finalmente acordou, Rumiko! Agora eu também vou lutar sério! – Foi a resposta de Lily.

- MEU DEUS, VOCÊS VIRAM ISSO? BRUM E HIGURASHI NÃO ESTAVAM JOGANDO SÉRIO ATÉ AGORA! TODO O ENOOORME PODER DEMONSTRADO ATÉ AGORA NÃO PASSOU DE BRINCADEIRA! PROTEJAM SUAS CABEÇAS, EU TENHO A IMPRESSÃO DE QUE ESSE GINÁSIO NÃO SAI INTEIRO DAQUI HOJE!

Rumiko foi a única a cobrir a cabeça com as mãos após esse comentário.

- ROUFE SE MECHE DE NOVO! DESSE VEZ O GUAXINIM TROUXE REFORÇO, TEM MAIS TRÊS BEYBLADES JUNTO COM ELE! QUAL SERÁ A VERDADEIRA? SERÁ QUE HIGURASHI CONSEGUE DESCOBRIR?

- Eu sei qual é o seu truque, Lily! Dessa vez você não me pega! – Anunciou Rumiko, triunfante, assim que as beyblades copiadas se aproximaram para cercar Fenki. – Eu sei que todas essas beyblades copiadas são só ilusões, elas não podem me atacar e vão sumir ao serem atacadas! Eu só preciso eliminar elas e então partir para cima de você para ganhar! Vamos lá, Fenki, ataque todas elas!

- UAU! COM MOVIMENTOS EM ZIGUE-ZAGUE FENKI ESTÁ MESMO ACERTANDO AS CÓPIAS, QUE NÃO PARAM DE SUMIR! BRILHANTE ESTRATÉGIA DE HIGURASHI, ACHO QUE O TORNEIO JÁ VAI ACABAR E...

O estádio se calou por um instante, congelando aquele momento no tempo. De fato, a surpresa dos presentes fez com que ele passasse mais devagar, prorrogado o momento da virada.

- QUE GOLPE DE MESTRE! QUE GOLPE DE MESTRE! DIGNO DE UM VERDADEIRO GÊNIO – OU DEVIA DIZER GÊNIA – DO BEYBLADE! BRUM DISFARÇOU A VERDADEIRA ROUFE ENTRE AS DEMAIS CÓPIAS, PEGANDO O CENTAURO DESPREVENIDO QUANDO ELE ACHAVA ESTAR ATACANDO APENAS CÓPIAS ILUSÓRIAS! O CHOQUE FOI TÃO FORTE QUE, ALIADO AO FATOR SURPRESA, VARREU A BEYBLADE NEGRA PRA FORA DA ARENA, TERMINADO O SEGUNDO COMBATE COM UMA VITÓRIA PARA OS THE STRONGEST!

- Eu não disse que venceria? – Perguntou Lily, enquanto voltava para junto de sua equipe esbanjando sorrisos.

- Claro, assim você salva a pele do Crap. – Respondeu Hehashiro, com fingida antipatia. Em seguida, acrescentou, sorrindo – E a minha também.

- Oh, que bonitinho! Ele quer ganhar um beijinho! – Exclamou David, aproximando Lily do líder com o objetivo de fazer seus lábios se tocarem.

- DAVID! – Lily se desvencilhou do garoto, _muito_ corada, já a poucos centímetros do objetivo deste.

- Estraga prazeres... – Resmungou o mais energético do time, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

- Eu sei que é bom rir de vez em quando, mas Lily agora precisa se concentrar, ainda falta mais uma luta antes de ela cumprir o seu papel. – Anunciou Hehashiro, avisando que a brincadeira acabava ali.

- Boa sorte, Lily, boa sorte! – Desejaram os outros dois em sincronia. A garota lhes acenou e voltou-se para os degraus de entrada na arena. Essa precisava ser a sua melhor luta, ela tinha que lutar melhor do que nunca para vencer Rumiko e permitir que Hehashiro lute e cumpra seus objetivos. Era apenas por ele que lutava agora, apenas por ele...

* * *

- Prontas? – Perguntou o narrador, com a voz um pouco mais controlada. Antes que alguém pudesse se espantar com isso, porém, suas características normais voltaram com tudo – ENTÃO VAMOS COMEÇAR! TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOT!

- GO SHOOT! – Gritou Rumiko.

- GO SHOOT! – Gritou Lily. As duas puxaram a correia na mesma hora e suas beyblades encontraram o chão da arena no mesmo momento também, não perdendo tempo para partir para o ataque.

- E COMEÇOU A TERCEIRA LUTA DO...

Lily não estava ouvindo o narrador, por mais impossível que isso pudesse parecer. Sua mente estava focalizada demais na luta para se preocupar com essas trivialidades. Precisava de toda a concentração possível para que seu ataque funcionasse. Apenas uma vez ele havia dado certo, e exigia tanta energia que ela provavelmente precisaria ser carregada de volta para o banco quando a luta acabasse. Essa era a razão pela qual ela o havia guardado apenas para o último round, não teria energia para continuar lutando se o usasse mais cedo.

Tentou conectar sua mente com Roufe em primeiro lugar. Isso era essencial. A fera-bit precisava sentir toda a sua força de vontade e usar isso como alimento e fonte de energia para conseguir realizar seu intento. Vasculhou sua mente atrás do guaxinim mascarado. Achou-o. Estava ocupado tentando manter Fenki afastado, nada que não pudesse ser posto de lado para o plano maior. Se Rumiko fez algum comentário sobre o fato de sua beyblade ter parado de atacar de repente, ela não ouviu. Com Roufe em contato, somente uma coisa faltava para a execução de seu novo golpe: a energia.

O rosto sorridente de Hehashiro encheu cada canto de sua mente, essa era sua energia. Queria ver aquele rosto de novo, _precisava _ver aquele rosto de novo. Depois de tudo que passaram, de todos os obstáculos que já haviam vencido, era necessário ultrapassar mais esse para que pudessem ter um final feliz juntos. Naquele momento, perguntou-se como nunca antes percebera a real extensão de seu amor pelo garoto que um dia encontrara na rua vendendo beyblades, como não havia entendido antes os sinais que seu coração mandava. Devia ser mesmo um pouco tonta para esses assuntos, como David tantas vezes a alertara. Pois agora não seria mais. Agarraria com todas as forças esse amor, não importa quais fossem as dificuldades, não deixaria que ele fugisse nunca, nunca mais.

Por Hehashiro e sua felicidade, ela gritou:

- Roufe, Ilusão Fantasma com potência máxima!

- O que é isso? Só porque seu ataque funcionou uma vez você acha que vai funcionar de novo? – Exclamou Rumiko, tentando disfarçar a surpresa pela reação repentina da adversária. – Eu sinto muito, mas um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar!

- Será? Eu acho que você vai ter algumas surpresinhas...

- Essa eu quero ver! Fenki, ataque essas beyblades até achar a verdadeira! – Como ordenado, o centauro começou seus ataques, mas a primeira beyblade que atingiu não desapareceu como previsto. – Essa então deve ser a verdadeira! Ataque as outras que não há perigo! – Rumiko estava errada, o sorriso de Lily já denunciava. Nem a segunda, nem a terceira beyblade atacadas por Fenki desapareceram, e nem a quarta desapareceria, se o centauro tivesse sido capaz de acertá-la. Antes que pudesse se recuperar do ataque à terceira beyblade "sólida", as outras duas vieram ao seu encontro e o cercaram, impedindo que se mexesse. – O que é isso? Por que elas não somem?

- Eu não disse que você ia se surpreender, Rumiko? Apesar de não ter praticado muito, vejo que esse ataque funcionou no fim das contas... Eu dou quase toda a minha energia para Roufe para que ele possa criar cópias de si mesmo, mas a diferença é que cada uma dessas cópias possui dentro de si uma quantidade igual de energia fornecida por mim, o que as torna capaz de atacar e de causar dano, sem falar que não vai ser tão facilmente que elas serão eliminadas. São como qualquer outra beyblade, na verdade!

- Oh, oh... Eu não gostei disso...

- Roufe, vamos vencer de uma vez! Um último ataque!

- E HIGURASHI ESTÁ FORA! A VITÓRIA É DE LILY BRUM E DOS THE STRONGEST! ESTÁ TUDO EMPATADO! O QUE? – A voz do narrador passou de alegre para preocupada, mas continuava na mesma altura. – ACHO QUE BRUM NÃO AGÜENTOU O ESFORÇO DO PRÓPRIO ATAQUE, ELA ESTÁ CAÍDA NO CHÃO PERTO DA ARENA!

Antes que o narrador pudesse terminar de falar, Hehashiro e David já se achavam junto da garota, o primeiro a colocara em seu colo e tentava acordá-la com a ajuda do segundo. Mário e os Taichi se aproximaram logo depois, junto com os Taichi.

- Ela... Não quer acordar...

* * *

_Ah, que horror! Eu espero que não tenha feito nada de grave com a Lily! Será que ela está bem? Eu não vou poder me perdoar se ela não melhorar... E acho que o Hehashiro também não... _

_Bem, James consegui cumprir a promessa dessa vez, quarta-feira, vinte e cinco de janeiro e o capítulo está aqui. Só que agora ele está tão cansado (teve que correr pra chegar em casa antes da mãe) que eu duvido muito que o próximo capítulo saia mesmo na sexta. Amanhã ele vai se encontrar com uma antiga amiga daqui (a Hannah, aquela que veio de Hong Kong) e provavelmente não vai nem tocar no computador. Eu não preciso dizer queele ainda não escreveu nada desde que terminou esse aí..._

_O James também pede desculpas por nãoestarrespondendo aos reviews. Por favor não deixem de mandá-los,se ele nãoresponder por bem em breve(até o próximo fim de semana),vamos fazer ele responder pormal, com uma pequena ajuda da Ann! (Risada malvada no fundo) Eu acho que o James está passando por um período deestresse de novo, não sei explicar por quê, mas a coisa tá ficando meio chata.Será que podemos animá-lo com reviews? _

_Tá, tá... Foi um golpe meio baixo..._

_Eu não tenho muito o que reclamar, nãoé?Acabei ganhandoespaço exclusivonessepapo-furado de fim de capítulo!Cá entre nós, já estava na hora dele dar mais destaque pra mim, né? Eu sou a personagem principal, mas ainda assim nunca apareço e perco a luta nas finais! Assim não vale! O Takao (Tyson) é que é feliz..._

_**Yuy**: E ninguém gosta dele porque ele aparece demais e é o bam-bam-bamoverpower da história que sempre ganha tudo eninguém agüenta mais..._

_**Rumiko**: Hey! Eu vou reclamar com o James! Era pra EU tero espaço só pra mim hoje!Você estragou tudo, Yuy! Vai ver quando a gente se enfrentar de novo! _

_Ah, bem... então vamos nos despedindo por aqui, e vamostorcer pra que oJames se recupere logo dessa crise de cansaço crônica!_

_A propósito: o próximo capítulojá tem título, embora ainda sejaapenas a primeira versão não modificada da história. Ele vai se chamar Tsunami, e acho que não é preciso dizer qual vai ser a grande luta.Será que o Hehashiro vai fazer as pazes com o irmãozinho? Ou vai pegar a Lily e fugir pro Alaska? Falando nela... COmo será que ela está?_

_Até o fim de semana,_

_Rumiko HIgurashi_


	41. Tsunami

**CAPÍTULO XXXIX**

**TSUNAMI**

_- E HIGURASHI ESTÁ FORA! A VITÓRIA É DE LILY BRUM E DOS THE STRONGEST! ESTÁ TUDO EMPATADO! O QUE? – A voz do narrador passou de alegre para preocupada, mas continuava na mesma altura. – ACHO QUE BRUM NÃO AGÜENTOU O ESFORÇO DO PRÓPRIO ATAQUE, ELA ESTÁ CAÍDA NO CHÃO PERTO DA ARENA! _

_Antes que o narrador pudesse terminar de falar, Hehashiro e David já se achavam junto da garota, o primeiro a colocara em seu colo e tentava acordá-la com a ajuda do segundo. Mário e os Taichi se aproximaram logo depois, junto com os Taichi. _

_- Ela... Não quer acordar... _

* * *

- Do que você ta falando, Hehashiro, ela _tem _que acordar! – Exclamou David, passando a mão pelo rosto frio da garota. Era possível sentir a preocupação aumentando a cada palavra que proferia. – Vamos, Lily, levanta daí! Ou já esqueceu que o primeiro de nós a se mandar sou eu?

- Essa não é a hora mais apropriada para tocar nesse assunto, David! – Censurou Mário, já próximo de seus companheiros.

Rumiko, visivelmente desesperada, acabou procurando apoio em Toshihiro, que se encontrava mais próximo a ela. Sem pensar muito, praticamente desabou em cima do amigo, derramando lágrimas mudas. O chinês hesitou um pouco antes de abraçá-la, mas acabou fazendo-o pelo bem da amiga. Sentiu-se um pouco mais quente ao fazer isso, mas achou que fosse apenas o "calor do momento".

A equipe médica de plantão chegou e levou Lily para a enfermaria numa maca. Hehashiro quase pediu para ir junto, mas lembrou-se da luta que ainda estava por vir e imediatamente mudou de idéia. Para a surpresa de todos, foi Rumiko quem primeiro se ofereceu para acompanhar a garota.

- Não, Higurashi, você tem que ficar. – Contestou Yuy, que até então se mantivera afastado do grupo. – Urameshi vai precisar do seu apoio na próxima luta, a sua presença aqui é mais importante do que imagina.

- Podem deixar que eu vou! – Exclamou Mário. – Acho que o David tem energia suficiente para torcer por três! Podem deixar, vocês dois, eu vou cuidar dela!

- Obrigado, Mário. – Respondeu Hehashiro, sorrindo fracamente.

- Se concentra apenas na luta agora, deixa o resto comigo. – Devolveu o fotógrafo. Os dois apertaram as mãos e Mário seguiu atrás dos médicos, ao mesmo tempo em que Hehashiro e Toshihiro voltavam suas atenções para a arena a frente deles. Em breve, tudo estaria resolvido. Os Taichi tomaram seus lugares no banco e se prepararam para começar a torcer assim que a ordem de começar a luta fosse expedida.

- E AGORA, SEM MAIS DELONGAS, SEM MAIS ESPERA, SEM MAIS ENROLAÇÃO, A GRANDE, EMOCIONANTE, DISPUTADA, ARRASADORA LUTA FINAL ESTÁ PARA COMEÇAR! – Começou o narrador, pegando todos desprevenidos. Toshihiro e Hehashiro aproveitaram esse momento de enrolação gratuito para arrumar as beyblades e trocar mais alguns olhares desafiadores. – DE UM LADO, TEMOS O GRANDE LÍDER DOS THE STRONGEST, QUE APESAR DE TER BRIGADO COM A EQUIPE DURANTE O TORNEIO E TER SIDO DEPOSTO DO CARGO, VOLTOU COM TUDO E COM MUITA GARRA! ELE QUER VENCER TUDO, ELE ESTÁ DE ANIVERSÁRIO, ELE É O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO, ELE É HEHASHIRO URAMESHI!

Toda a torcida do ginásio delirou ao ouvir o nome do líder, explodindo em vivas e aplausos. Não que Hehashiro realmente se importasse com isso agora, sua velha personalidade estava começando a dominá-lo novamente, tornando qualquer coisa que não fosse seu "alvo" em coisas sem importância e irrelevantes. Focalizava sua mente apenas em Toshihiro, concentrava-se apenas em Toshihiro e em Toshihiro via o único objetivo de sua vida.

- DO OUTRO LADO TEMOS O IRMÃO MENOR, MAS NEM POR ISSO MENOS IMPORTANTE; JÁ COM DOIS CAMPEONATOS NA BAGAGEM; O VICE-LÍDER DOS TAICHI, COM SUA TRANÇA ENORME E PACIÊNCIA MAIOR AINDA, O INIGUALÁVEL TOSHIHIRO URAMESHI!

A torcida também ovacionou o chinês, mas Hehashiro era de longe o favorito. Nem todos sabiam que a dupla era parte de uma mesma família, muitos se surpreenderam quando o narrador ligou os dois parentes, mas a revelação apenas tornou essa luta ainda mais emocionante e esperada para o público. Claro, ninguém sabia das reais intenções de Hehashiro no torneio.

- E AGORA ENTÃO VAMOS COMEÇAR! OS DOIS DESAFIANTES JÁ ESTÃO PREPARADOS, É TRÊS, É DOIS, É UM, É GOOOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOT!

Kufe foi a primeira a se mexer. A piranha logo encurralou Fenku, demonstrando com absoluta exatidão os sentimentos de seu mestre. Hehashiro permanecia calado observando os movimentos de sua beyblade, seus pensamentos eram uma incógnita. Toshihiro tentava manter a calma e não se desesperar com os ataques em massa, mas a cada nova investida da fera-bit do irmão essa tarefa tornava-se mais e mais complicada. Estava mais apreensivo do que o normal, visto que essa luta não era qualquer uma. Agora percebia o quão diferente era a situação se comparada com a que enfrentara três meses antes, ao vencer o melhor amigo. Hehashiro não era apenas um amigo, era seu irmão, algo muito mais importante. Ele o odiava profundamente, chegara ao extremo de fugir de casa, queria destruí-lo não por traição ou por vingança, mas por ódio puro, ódio irracional. Não, Len não podia nem ser comparado com Hehashiro, a diferença era grande demais.

- Hora de destruir o filhinho querido da mamãe! É agora ou nunca! Espero que eles estejam vendo isso aqui, assim vão ficar sabendo o quanto eu consegui evoluir sem a ajuda deles!

- E você chama isso de evolução? – Rebateu o irmão mais novo, transformando a apreensão em coragem para tentar mudar o que parecia certo. – Odiar alguém a ponto de querer destruí-lo não pode ser nunca uma evolução. Você tem dezoito anos agora, mas pra mim não parece ter menos que doze. Você continua o mesmo, Hehashiro, o mesmo moleque que saiu de casa por causa de um ciúme idiota! Cresça de uma vez!

- CALE-SE! Não vai ser você que vai me dizer o que está certo ou errado! Durante anos eu tive que ouvir aqueles dois no meu ouvido dizendo pra ter cuidado com você, pra cuidar de você, pra fazer tudo com você! Eu não podia sair pra brincar com meus amigos porque papai estava trabalhando e mamãe era incompetente demais para cuidar de um moleque feito você sozinha. E enquanto eu era obrigado a ficar trocando frauda, tentava me consolar achando que quando você crescesse a gente podia brincar juntos...

Kufe estava esmagando Fenku, a beyblade do leviatã já começava a se desintegrar. Cada vez que Hehashiro se exaltava, Kufe desferia um potente golpe na adversária, afetando não só a beyblade, como também o próprio Toshihiro depois de algum tempo. Hehashiro não parou:

- Eles esqueceram de mim, tudo que eu havia conquistado nos meus primeiros cinco anos de vida foi passado pra você sem nenhum esforço, como se ignorassem o que eu tinha feito pra conseguir isso. Eu não pude mais sair com o papai nas expedições de pesquisa dele, não podia ir muito longe, precisava voltar direto pra casa depois da escola, pra chegar em casa e ser tratado como um serzinho insignificante que só serve pra aumentar os gastos de fim de mês. E TUDO POR CAUSA DE UM BEBÊ QUE SÓ SABIA CHORAR E TOMAR LEITE!

Toshihiro foi jogado para trás com a força dessa nova investida. Precisava continuar firme se quisesse ter alguma chance nos próximos dois rounds, nessa altura do campeonato já agradeceria apenas por chegar vivo ao final da luta.

- Você roubou de mim a única coisa que eu sempre quis ter, você roubou a atenção do meu pai e da minha mãe! Eles me deixavam de lado cada vez que você soltava um sorrisinho sonso e desdentado, papai babava todo o sofá quando assistia a mamãe de teta de fora te dando de mamar, e ainda queria que eu ficasse junto vendo aquela cena deprimente. Eles encheram a casa com fotos suas: fotos do Toshihiro sentado olhando televisão, fotos do Toshihiro sentado no parquinho, fotos do Toshihiro sorrindo com a boca toda melecada da papinha que ele não queria comer, fotos até mesmo do Toshihiro de bunda de fora trocando a frauda! Será que os meus pais se lembravam de mim enquanto produziam saliva em excesso por você, hein?

Faltava muito pouco para Fenku se partir, a luta precisava acabar logo, ou os Taichi estariam perdidos. Toshihiro não sabia mais o que dizer, não sabia que havia sido tão mimado assim nos seus tempo de bebê, não era culpa sua, embora do que jeito que o irmão falasse assim parecesse.

- E enquanto você crescia, eu nem ao menos podia tentar aproveitar. Aqueles dois não me deixavam chegar muito perto, como se o bebê fosse feito de uma porcelana extremamente delicada que quebra só de encostar. Eles não confiavam em mim, não me deixavam sozinhos com o bebê. Só ganhei a confiança deles depois daquela vez no lago, e olha que você já tinha cinco anos. Eu tinha o dobro da sua idade, mas mesmo assim a gente conseguia brincar de vez em quando a partir daí.

Sorte. Essa nova reflexão foi um pouco menos violenta e Fenku conseguiu suportar mais alguns agonizantes minutos na luta. A essa altura da batalha, Toshihiro sabia que não teria como se recuperar, não nesse round, entretanto ainda havia alguma coisa que ele precisava descobrir, e por mais difícil que fosse, teria que segurar a luta até isso acontecer.

- Mas, se tudo estava resolvido, por que você decidiu fugir? – Perguntou Toshihiro, um tanto desesperado.

- Apesar de estarmos mais velhos, eu continuei sendo passado para trás. Os dois não pararam de me ignorar, eu continuava sendo aquele que recebia as piores coisas e tinha que ceder tudo. Eu nunca ganhava as discussões, sempre alguém se intrometia pra te defender, já que você não era esperto o suficiente para fazê-lo sozinho. E então veio a beyblade...

- A beyblade? – Perguntou novamente o irmão mais novo, confuso. Ele tinha quase certeza de que lembrava do dia em que ganhara sua beyblade, mas nada lhe ocorria que pudesse ter transbordado o copo cheio da paciência de Hehashiro relacionado a esse dia.

- Sim, a beyblade. Tenho certeza que você ainda lembra do dia que o papai voltou da viagem dele pra Hong Kong e trouxe beyblades pra gente e pros Blue Fish. Logo que ele mostrou aqueles cinco pequenos peões, a realização do nosso maior sonho, meus olhos se voltaram para aquela beyblade azul-clara reluzente, a minha cor favorita. Ela refletia o azul do céu, não tinha um arranhão ou marquinha da viagem, estava nova em folha, perfeita. Eu estava pronto para pegá-la quando Jiro-san moveu a mão dele pra longe de mim e pediu que o Toshi-chan santinho fosse o primeiro. E o panaca ficou ali horas pra escolher, eu duvido que ele tivesse consciência do que era qualidade ou beleza naquela época. E adivinha só, ele pegou justamente a beyblade azul do céu! Depois dele, os outros pirralhos escolheram as deles e quando só havia sobrado uma beyblade, que inclusive estava rachada, Jiro-san voltou-se pra mim e disse que sentia muito, mas aquela beyblade tinha caído no meio do caminho e rachado. Fui obrigado a ficar com ela, ou não poderia nunca jogar beyblade.

- Então foi por causa de Fenku que...

- Irônico, não? Por que você acha que eu queria derrotá-lo aqui na arena quando podia a qualquer hora do dia ter te dado uma lição sem ninguém saber? Eu quero acabar com essa beyblade também, quero acabar com tudo que possa me ligar com meu passado, não tem mais volta! É O FIM!

O derradeiro ataque de Kufe finalmente pôs um fim no primeiro round. Quando Toshihiro foi buscar sua beyblade no fundo da arena, impressionou-se com o poder destrutivo da bit-piranha: por toda sua beyblade haviam espalhadas pequenas marcas de dentes muito afiados, como se ao invés de atacada, a beyblade tivesse sido mordida. O aspecto geral do leviatã não era muito animador, ele provavelmente não agüentaria mais uma pancada sequer, requeria imediato concerto ou tudo estaria perdido.

- Bem, pessoal, acho que teremos alguns problemas daqui pra frente... – Anunciou o chinês ao reencontrar sua equipe. – Essa beyblade não vai muito mais longe do que isso, eu sinto dizer.

- Espera aí um pouco! – Takashi, empolgado, pegou Fenku das mãos de Toshihiro e afastou-se do grupo andando o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam levá-lo.

- Nem numa situação dessas ele é capaz de correr! Eu não acredito! – Exclamou Ken, com os olhos saltados das órbitas.

- Espero que ele volte logo... Precisamos te aprontar para o próximo round, Toshihiro! – Foi Satsuki quem falou, aproximando-se do amigo.

- Mas... será que vai valer mesmo a pena fazer tudo isso? – Surpreendentemente, foi o próprio Toshihiro quem perguntou, desanimado.

- O que você quer dizer? – O resto da equipe perguntou em uníssono.

- Bom, quem garante que mesmo se eu ganhar dele, o Hehashiro vai passar a gosta de mim? E se ele me odiar mais? E se ele tentar fazer alguma coisa se perder? E se ele acabar ganhando o confronto? Foi mal, pessoal, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza assim se ele vai sair dessa... Quer dizer... Eu nem fazia idéia que eu era tão mimado assim! E se tudo não passar de esforço inútil...

PAF!

Os Taichi observaram surpresos enquanto Yuy se aproximava do chinês e estapeava-lhe a cara de um jeito sonoramente dolorido. Toshihiro imediatamente levou as mãos ao local onde recebera a pancada ao mesmo tempo que o líder dos orientais voltava calmamente ao seu lugar. Depois de sentar-se e ter certeza que Toshihiro o encarava, disse apenas uma frase:

- O pior perdedor é aquele que se dá por vencido antes da luta começar.

* * *

Takashi voltou alguns minutos depois, trazendo em suas mãos uma nova Fenku anormalmente colorida. Sorria de orelha a orelha e parecia muito confiante ao entregá-la ao dono:

- Aqui, Toshihiro! Eu e Fran tivemos que pensar rápido, mas conseguimos recuperar Fenku! Eu peguei um pouco de cada beyblade dos Taichi pra fortificar a original, eu acho que poderia chamar essa beyblade de uma "quimera da tecnologia"!

- Quando foi que você teve acesso às nossas beyblades, sua Ervilha de Prato de Formiga? – Perguntou Ken, desafiador.

- Quando vocês estavam correndo desesperado até a Lily para ver como ela estava. Eu não sei porque, mas tive a sensação de que poderia ajudar depois.

- Então essa beyblade é...

- A junção de todos os Taichi. A base é de Fenrochi, como dá pra ver pelas cores. Isso vai te ajudar na defesa. O anel de ataque eu tirei da Fenki, e o disco de peso é de Fenhir. Não tem como você perder Toshihiro, simplesmente não tem!

Sentindo-se mais seguro do que nunca, Toshihiro despediu-se dos amigos com um estranho calor se formando em seu peito e se espalhando por todo o seu corpo como uma espécie de armadura.

- E VAMOS A ESSE QUE PODE SER O ÚLTIMO ROUND DO TORNEIO! – Começou o narrador assim que viu os dois lutadores em posição. – UMA VITÓRIA DE HEHASHIRO URAMESHI, O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO, E VAMOS FICAR POR AQUI, COM A VITÓRIA DOS THE STRONGEST, A EQUIPE DA ÁFRICA DO SUL! É COMO DIZEM, OS MAIS EXPERIENTES TÊM UMA VANTAGEM A MAIS!

- Cala a boca e vamos logo para a luta! – Exclamou Hehashiro, dirigindo seu olhar venenoso ao narrador. – Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor!

- CERTO ENTÃO! – O narrador ficou intimidado com a fala do lutador, mas não deixou que ninguém notasse isso em sua voz, não queria ficar com fama de "cagão" numa transmissão global. – VAMOS COMEÇAR! TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOT!

Hehashiro não esperou sua beyblade aterrissar para começar os ataques, ainda no ar Kufe já atacava Fenku com todas as suas forças.

- Vejo que decidiu trocar de beyblade. Por acaso aquela não era forte o suficiente? – Provocou o Urameshi mais velho, tentando novamente desestabilizar o oponente.

- Talvez não fosse. Talvez fosse. – Respondeu Toshihiro, calmo demais. – Não pretendo me arriscar a saber, na verdade. Eu só tenho certeza de uma coisa: essa aqui é mais do que o suficiente!

- Ah, é? E por que? O que ela tem de especial?

- Rumiko, Ken, Takashi, Satsuki, até mesmo o Yuy estão presentes nela! A minha equipe vai me ajudar a ganhar essa luta!

- Conta outra!

- Sabe, Hehashiro... Sempre que eu tentava perguntar pra mamãe e pro papai algo sobre você eles sempre choravam muito, faziam que não queriam falar, mas sempre acabavam dizendo alguma coisa... – Era a vez de Toshihiro fazer a tortura psicológica. O calor que ardia dentro de si provocado pelo gesto de união da equipe agia como uma espécie de fortaleza que impedia a entrada de qualquer coisa que Hehashiro tentasse jogar nele, e isso incluía até mesmo os temidos ataques da piranha. Uma vez seguro, era a vez dele dar as regras do jogo. – E normalmente, eles contavam maravilhas sobre um garoto inteligente, esperto, forte, decidido. Um garoto tão excepcional que nem sequer precisava ficar o tempo todo sob o olhar da família, como os outros garotos da região...

- Sem brincadeiras, Toshihiro, sem brincadeiras... – Hehashiro sorria sarcasticamente ao ouvir as palavras do irmão, afinal elas não passavam de mentiras. Mentiras muito bem contadas, mas mentiras.

- Eu não estou brincando. Eu lembro de quando a mamãe se emocionava ao contar que você sempre tirava as melhores notas na escola, era sempre bem-comportado e o único que ajudava a família em casa ao invés de ficar vagabundeando por aí como faziam os outros meninos. Ela tinha tanto orgulho de você... Falava até ser obrigada a se calar pelos soluços.

Próximo dali, o casal Urameshi lutava contra seus instintos para não levantarem e correram até as crianças e abraçá-las. Daitenji-san já os havia alertado que Toshihiro era o único que poderia resolver o problema, e eles confiavam no presidente da BBA. Observadores atentos poderiam notar também uma pequena mudança no sorriso de Hehashiro: ele havia se tornado um pouco mais nervoso.

- Então você está dizendo que o culpado de tudo que aconteceu comigo sou eu mesmo, é isso? – A voz de Hehashiro também passou a demonstrar um pouco de nervosismo, à medida que as palavras pareciam rosnados de um cão feroz pronto para o ataque. – Não tente jogar o corpo fora!

- Eu não estou jogando o corpo fora, estou apenas dizendo o que os nossos pais sentiram quando você foi embora. Eles nunca te deixaram de lado, eles apenas estavam orgulhosos que o filho deles era mais independente que as outras crianças!

- Mentira! – alguma coisa na voz do jovem quase adulto dizia que ele não estava cem por cento certo dessa acusação.

- Hum... Será mesmo que eu estou mentindo? – Toshihiro estava gostando da presente situação em que mantinha o controle. Tinha que se aproveitar. – E quanto às vezes que a gente saia com o papai pra a praça e ficava brincando até mais tarde enquanto ele saia catando formigas e insetos para levar pro laboratório? E quanto às vezes que a gente ia pro lago e você me dava aulas de natação enquanto me perseguia pra tentar me afogar? Acho que não poderia ter tido melhor professor.

- Não, isso é...

A cabeça de Hehashiro passou a girar muito rápido e ele ficou tonto. Ajoelhou-se no chão ao perder a força nas pernas. O ginásio da Cidade do Cabo confundia-se com suas peripécias de criança em conjunto com os Blue Fish e o irmão mais novo. Sua testa latejava enquanto ele tentava se manter lúcido e não perder a luta. Tinha que derrotar o irmão, tinha que destruí-lo, esse era o seu objetivo, o sonho que tanto esperara realizar.

- Você está bem, Hehashiro? – Toshihiro, preocupado com o atual estado do irmão, baixou a guarda e tentou se aproximar. Nessa hora, Hehashiro tomou novamente o controle de sua própria mente e ergueu-se de súbito, ao passo que Kufe recomeçava sua onda de ataque contra a beyblade quimera. – Sim, você está bem demais, eu diria.

- Eu não vou perder para um pirralho como você. Um pirralho fraco e mimado.

- Pois então veremos! É hora de testar o poder que a beyblade de meus amigos pode me oferecer! Fenku, use o Tufão Submarino com toda a sua força!

Os Taichi sorriram satisfeitos com o efeito do golpe. Não foi um Tufão Submarino como outro qualquer, foi mais um espetáculo pirotécnico. Junto com a água, o vento soprou forte, labaredas avermelhadas ganharam os céus e grandes fragmentos de rochas foram jogadas contra a beyblade indefesa do chinês mais velho. O round terminara.

* * *

- Hehashiro, você lutou bem apesar de tudo, vai ganhar na próxima. – Era David, tentando animar o amigo assim que este retornou ao banco da equipe. Lily e Mário continuavam na enfermaria, mas o líder não parecia lembrar desse detalhe.

- Sai daqui se não quiser sofrer as conseqüências. Eu preciso me concentrar. – A voz de Hehashiro estava áspera e grossa, diferente do normal. David recuou, um pouco temeroso enquanto sua bochecha começava a latejar. Sua intuição lhe dizia que o desfecho dessa luta não seria nada bom.

Do lado dos Taichi, Toshihiro mal conseguiu terminar de descer os degraus da arena antes de ser atacado por uma enxurrada de tapinhas nas costas, abraços e cumprimentos por parte de um bando de crianças agitadas. Como sempre, Yuy era o único que permanecia sentado em seu lugar, sentia um pouco de dor de cabeça, muito semelhante à aquela que o acompanhara durante todo o mês. Casualmente seus olhos voltaram-se para a arquibancada e seus olhos cruzaram com o de um casal de adultos elegantes e uma criança de não mais do que seis anos e sorriso encantador. A dor atingiu o ápice e ele foi obrigado a desviar o olhar. Ele conhecia aquelas pessoas, tinha certeza, mas sua mente parecia bloquear essa informação como um mecanismo de auto-defesa.

- Mais um ataque desses e a gente ganha o torneio! – Exclamou Ken, pendurado no amigo chinês.

- Eu não posso usar esse golpe de novo até ter certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem. Essa vai ser a luta mais difícil, eu vou precisar lutar dentro e fora da arena para ter meu irmão de volta.

- Vai em frente! Lembre-se que estamos todos torcendo por você e que vai dar tudo certo! – Exclamou Rumiko, imitando Ken em seus gestos. Nervoso, Toshihiro tratou de expulsar os dois de seus ombros antes que ele não conseguisse mais usá-los. Ouviu novamente os incentivos de sua equipe antes de subir para o último confronto.

O Hehashiro que encontrou do outro lado da meia-esfera enterrada no chão não era muito diferente daquele que atacara David há poucos dias ou que brigara com a equipe no passeio à Table Mountain. Ao invés de ajudar, parecia que as palavras que dissera no round anterior apenas pioraram a situação do líder dos The Strongest.

- Você perdeu o controle de novo, Hehashiro! Precisa lutar contra isso! – Exclamou Toshihiro antes do narrador anunciar o início da luta. Caso alguma coisa acontecesse com o irmão, ele se sentiria culpado pelo resto da vida.

- Eu estou no controle, Toshihiro! Não há nada para lutar contra, apenas você! – Louco. Hehashiro estava novamente louco. Seus olhos, antes castanhos, estavam vermelhos, era possível ver os vasos sanguíneos por trás da íris; seus cabelos se arrepiaram, soltando inclusive a borracha que os prendia em um rabo de cavalo e formando uma massa disforme de pêlos arrepiados que lembravam muito uma juba de leão; mantinha na face um sorriso sarcástico, malicioso. A batalha seria dura.

- TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

A luta havia oficialmente começado, mas essa não era a impressão dos beybladers. Para eles, já há muito este terceiro round estava sendo realizado. Toshihiro tentou rapidamente arranjar alguma coisa a dizer, algum argumento irrefutável que pudesse chamar a razão de volta ao seu lugar de origem dentro da mente do irmão, mas toda a pressão sobre ele para fazer alguma coisa estava impedindo seu cérebro de funcionar.

- Hehashiro... Por que? Por que você tem que fazer isso? – Isso foi o melhor que conseguiu fazer no momento, nada muito animador.

- Ah, Toshihiro... O que houve com toda a sua confiança da luta passada? Por um acaso caiu na real e percebeu que não pode me vencer? – Hehashiro soltou aqueles risinhos típicos de vilões traiçoeiros, algo como "kukukuku" e ficou encarando o garoto trançado a sua frente provocando-o, chamando-o para a luta com os olhos cor-de-sangue.

- A minha confiança está no mesmo lugar que sempre esteve. Pelo menos eu posso dizer que tudo está no devido lugar dentro de mim, ao contrário de você.

- Como assim?

- Sua razão foi embora, fugiu. Provavelmente desistiu de tentar viver em um lugar como esse, essa bagunça que deve estar sua mente agora. Pena que quando a sua razão te deixou ela tenha levado também suas boas memórias. Eu devia fazer o favor de te lembrar delas?

- O único favor que você vai fazer é ser derrotado por mim!

- Acha que vai me derrotar como você costumava fazer assim que nós começamos a lutar beyblade? Você sempre ganhava da gente porque era mais velho e tinha mais força no lançamento. Mas eu sou muito grato a você por essas lutas, foi por causa delas que eu consegui crescer e me tornar o mais forte lutador de Xigaze e líder dos Blue Fish depois da sua partida. – Toshihiro achou que finalmente havia descoberto algo que pudesse funcionar. Apelar para sentimentalismo barato com lembranças do passado não estava funcionando, então ele tentaria algo mais impactante. – Obrigado, Hehashiro, por ter sido o meu mestre não só no beyblade e na natação, mas também na vida. Até a sua partida, eu sempre te admirei e tentei te imitar em tudo que fazia, queria ser como meu irmão mais velho, esse era o meu objetivo, o meu sonho. – Ele não percebeu quando uma solitária lágrima rolou por sua face, logo sendo seguida por outras – Eu tinha muito orgulho do irmão que eu tinha, que era forte, seguro, sabia de tudo, sempre tinha as soluções certas para os problemas e não ficava nunca com medo. Obrigado, Hehashiro, porque é graças a você que eu cheguei até aqui.

Não era só Toshihiro que estava entregue às lágrimas naquele momento, os Urashima, Daitenji-san, os Taichi, e praticamente todo o ginásio mostravam sinais de comoção. A torcida silenciara aguardando a reação do irmão mais velho, todos os presentes prendiam a respiração para ver o que aconteceria em seguida. Hehashiro soltou um grunhido ameaçador e ergueu os braços como se fosse atacar, atacar para valer. O coração de Toshihiro acelerou ao ver que sua última esperança, seu último plano havia falhado, porém Hehashiro não avançou, ficou parado na mesma posição por alguns segundos, até novamente cair de joelhos no chão.

A dor em sua cabeça era insuportável, vinha de todos os lados como tiros de canhão, pulverizando seus ossos e esmagando seu cérebro. Sentiu um gosto horrível em sua boca e em seguida ouviu o barulho de um líquido em choque contra o chão frio da arena. A última coisa que teve consciência foi que o chão era mesmo muito frio.

_Era um sonho? Ou um pesadelo? Onde estava exatamente? Xigaze. Estava novamente em sua cidade natal. Aquele era o caminho da escola, e sem erro lá estavam Toshihiro e Len voltando felizes para casa após um dia torrando miolos. Quantos anos eles tinham? Não pareciam ter mais do que sete. Yan Urameshi estava chorando na porta de casa segurando uma carta. Sua carta. A carta que havia deixado para trás ao sumir do mapa, ao sumir das vistas de todos e se libertar de seu tormento. Jiro chegou também, deixou a carta cair enquanto seu rosto se cobria de espanto e preocupação. A polícia veio, cercou a área, montou até barreiras na estrada, mas a rede possuía buracos grande demais, o peixe conseguiu escapar mesmo assim. _

_A mãe chorava, o filho chorava, o pai chorava também enquanto tentava consolá-los. Era difícil acreditar, difícil de aceitar. Uma parte deles havia sumido para nunca mais retornar. Ficariam incompletos para sempre, incapazes de viver uma vida de verdade._

_O mar. Estava no mar. Estava flutuando sobre as águas. O mar se tornou um rio que percorria a floresta. A água do rio era bebida por várias árvores, árvores que dessa água dependiam para sobrevier, da água e do solo, de onde retiravam os nutrientes. No solo, as rochas, os metais, minerais. Uma mina. Ouro, riqueza. Não chegou a tocá-lo, o fogo logo veio. A sua frente, tudo derreteu, embora ele nada sentisse. O fogo continuou queimando e brilhando forte até a mina ser invadida pela água. O fogo se apagou e a água correu até voltar novamente ao mar. O ciclo estava completo. _

_Essa era a lei da natureza, a harmonia entre os elementos. A água apaga o fogo, que derrete os metais, que estão presentes no solo, que abriga a madeira das árvores, que se alimenta da água, que apaga o fogo. Havia aprendido isso na escola, era uma teoria da filosofia chinesa, do Yin e Yang, dois lados que se completam e, apesar de opostos, são necessários para que haja harmonia no mundo, não podendo um existir sem o outro. O grande círculo branco e preto símbolo do Yin e Yang apareceu diante dele. Na parte branca, a figura da família Urameshi incompleta, coberta em prantos. O lado negro continuava vazio. Aos poucos, uma figura de um garoto pequeno, longo cabelo castanho bagunçado e olhos amendoados foi surgindo, no entanto, para completar a figura, e no momento que terminou de ser desenhada, aqueles que antes choravam passaram a sorrir, e atmosfera de trevas tornou-se luz. O equilíbrio havia sido restaurado também na família Urameshi._

_Um último grito vindo de algum lugar obscuro em sua mente ecoou intensamente por algum tempo. Era a voz do ódio, que se sufocava em meio ao novo brilho na mente antes obscura. E lá estavam Toshihiro, Lily, David e Mário esperando sorridentes por ele com os braços abertos. Ele havia finalmente entendido o que precisava fazer._

Seus olhos se abriram novamente para revelar um mar de expressões preocupadas e murmúrios curiosos e incessantes. Quando sua visão voltou ao foco, identificou David, Mário, Toshihiro e Rumiko como sendo os mais próximos. Além deles, podia ouvir outras vozes no fundo que não conseguia distinguir.

- Lily! – Foi a primeira coisa que falou. No mesmo instante em que se lembrou da situação em que se encontrava, lembrou-se também do que o impedira de avançar sobre Toshihiro e causara a terrível sensação que o nocauteara: Lily, apesar de ainda muito fraca, andava se escorando na parede numa tentativa de chegar até ele. Sua voz estava quase em pânico, esqueceu completamente da luta por um momento. – Onde está a Lily?

- Calma, está tudo bem! – Tranqüilizou-o David, estendendo a mão para ajudar o líder a se levantar. – Ela está sentada lá no banco, mas só porque nós a forçamos.

Hehashiro ergueu-se com a ajuda do amigo e imediatamente fez menção de ir em direção ao banco. No meio do caminho, David segurou seu braço para impedi-lo, sinalizando que ele ainda tinha uma luta para terminar. Surpreso, o chinês voltou-se para a arena e encontrou duas beyblades girando em seus lugares, sem se atacar. O terceiro round ainda não havia terminado.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que eu ainda preciso lutar. – Anunciou ele, desvencilhando-se do amigo e indo em direção a Toshihiro, que se encontrava próximo aos The Strongest igualmente preocupado. – Maninho, é melhor você se preparar, pois eu não vou pegar leve só porque você é mais novo!

A sensação de ouvir novamente a palavra "maninho" saindo da boca do jovem a sua frente era indescritível, e certamente ficaria guardada para sempre em sua memória como um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Um calor forte o preencheu, seguido de uma sensação de alívio e liberdade, se sentia leve por finalmente ter soltado um enorme peso de sua consciência. O mesmo se podia dizer do irmão mais velho, que agora sorria radiante diante de uma nova perspectiva de vida.

- Você é quem sabe, eu não sou mais aquele pirralho que perdia pra você! – Devolveu Toshihiro, recuperando a antiga animação. Os Taichi e The Strongest soltaram vivas e David, Ken, Takashi e Rumiko improvisaram uma dancinha sincronizada enquanto cantarolavam "eles estão juntos de novo, eles estão juntos de novo". Depois de um certo tempo, Takashi largou os dançarinos e correu até o banco de sua equipe, onde apenas Yuy ainda estava sentado, e tirou de dentro de sua mochila uma fita, a qual colocou dentro de seu walkman e apertou o "play". "The Biggest Dreamer" – "O lendário sonhador" na versão em português – do anime Digimon Tamers, interpretado por Kouji Wada, passou a encher os ouvidos da multidão exasperada.

"_Quero ser o maior de todos, o lendário sonhador. No presente, no futuro, indo aonde for"_

Toshihiro e Hehashiro apertaram as mãos antes de voltar para seus respectivos lugares de lutador. As duas equipes também voltaram para seus bancos enquanto aguardavam o desfecho emocionante da luta.

"_É mesmo, hoje percebi, eu sei. São tantas questões, quem sou eu? Eu não sei"_

Analisando tudo que havia feito e o que havia passado, Hehashiro não pôde deixar de pensar que havia sido no mínimo um idiota em abandonar tudo por causa de uma birra de criança.

"_Se eu cair, bem rápido vou me levantar, não fugir, a chance pode me escapar"_

Esse tempo todo a culpa era dele. Ele era ciumento e intolerante demais, seu irmão nada tinha a ver com isso. Várias pessoas haviam sofrido por causa desse seu temperamento, mas ele estava decidido a não deixar mais isso acontecer.

"_Sou o maior que já surgiu, sonhador que conseguiu voar mais alto que todos_"

- Kufe, morda a beyblade desse pirralho até não sobrar mais nada! – "como nos velhos tempos", completou em pensamento.

"_Vou em direção ao amanhã, não penso em parar, eu não! Ninguém me deterá!_"

- Quem você está chamando de pirralho? Olha aqui, Urameshi-san, você pode até ser cinco anos mais velho que eu, mas ainda assim a gente tem a mesma altura! Isso faz de você um pigmeu tão verdadeiro quanto o Takashi!

"_Vou ser o maior de todos, o lendário sonhador_"

- Também não precisava insultar, caramba! Ta certo que eu não fui muito legal com você nesse torneio, mas me comparar com a Ervilha de Prato de Formiga já é um golpe baixo demais! – Todos os presentes riram, menos Takashi, que cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e fez beicinho de criança mimada.

"_Eu conquisto no presente a certeza do que sou_"

- Brincadeiras à parte, temos uma luta para terminar. Fenku, vamos mostrar pro meu querido irmãozinho o quanto a gente cresceu desde Xigaze e porque me chamam de Demônio Aquático! Com toda a força pra frente!

"_Quero ser o maior de todos, o lendário sonhador_"

- Eles realmente te chamam assim em Xigaze? – Perguntou Hehashiro, confuso.

"_No presente, no futuro, indo aonde for"_

- Na verdade, o Demônio Aquático é você, eu sou o Demônio Aquático Chibi, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo...

"_Quero ser o maior de todos, o lendário sonhador_"

- Então o demônio Aquático vai usar o seu mais potente golpe! Mordida Letal! – Hehashiro concentrou toda a sua energia no último ataque, já estava mais do que na hora de saber qual dos irmãos havia se tornado mais forte afinal.

"_No presente, no futuro, indo aonde for_"

- Melhor não deixar as aparências te enganarem! Fenku, Tufão Submarino com potência máxima!

Quando a beyblade super-rápida e afiada de Hehashiro se chocou contra a barreira de água, pedras, fogo e vento gerada pela beyblade de Toshihiro, o chão tremeu e as câmeras usadas para transmitir a partida pelo mundo via satélite se quebraram. Azar do mundo que não chegou a ver o desfecho da luta. Durante os angustiantes segundos de espera, os Taichi se mantiveram o mais junto possível, de mãos dadas, como numa corrente de boa sorte. Ken e Takashi na verdade tentavam quebrar a mão um do outro, mas seus companheiros só ficaram sabendo algum tempo depois, quando o menos desenvolvido em matéria de altura furou os tímpanos de quem estava nas proximidades com seu grito desesperado de dor. Do lado dos The Strongest, Lily estava tão nervosa que agarrara David pelo pescoço e não estava disposta a soltá-lo até que fosse decidido o vencedor. Enquanto isso, o adolescente adquiria uma coloração arroxeada na pele...

* * *

As duas beyblades ainda giravam quando o efeito dos ataques desapareceu, mas ambas estavam muito fracas para atacar novamente, o vencedor e o perdedor seriam decididos por mera questão de segundos. A beyblade colorida cambaleou, fez que pararia, mas continuou mais um pouco, enquanto que a azul escura fez que ia parar e no chão se deitou. Pela terceira vez consecutiva, os Taichi eram declarados campeões.

- Fenku! Você conseguiu! O Torneio é nosso! – Exclamou Toshihiro enquanto pulava para dentro da arena ainda molhada atrás de sua beyblade, que nesse intervalo de tempo também havia parado. Hehashiro não perdeu tempo em fazer o mesmo.

- É, pelo visto você andou ficando um pouquinho mais forte nesses cinco anos, Toshihiro. – Sorriu o mais velho, jogando seu braço por cima dos ombros do menor e bagunçando-lhe os cabelos em seguida.

- Um pouquinho mais forte, é? Bela definição para quem acabou de te detonar! – Toshihiro se abaixou para se desvencilhar das mãos assassinas de Hehashiro. Seus companheiros de equipe não demoraram para pular na arena também e começar a festejar. Rumiko, desastrada como sempre, sem querer escorregou em uma poça de água resultante do ataque com múltiplos elementos de Fenku e teria ido ao chão se Toshihiro não a tivesse segurado bem a tempo. Quando Rumiko abraçou o garoto em agradecimento, foi a vez deste quase cair, salvo por seu irmão mais velho, mas de uma forma bem menos elegante: para prevenir que Toshihiro batesse a cabeça na pedra dura da arena, Hehashiro praticamente se jogou em baixo do irmão e usou seu braço para amortecer a queda da cabeça deste. Um coro de "uis' depois e Hehashiro foi erguido do chão por seus companheiros de equipe.

- Bom, acho que eu posso dizer que estamos quites, Toshihiro. Eu quase parti sua cara na Table Mountain e você quebra o meu braço na final do torneio. Não vou mais ficar com a consciência pesada. Aliás, alguém antes já tinha te dito que você é um cabeça-dura antes?

Todos riram, mesmo sabendo que o braço devia estar realmente doendo. Assim que saíram de dentro da arena, os Taichi subiram correndo ao pódio para receber seu troféu de campeão, enquanto os The Strongest – Hehashiro abraçado a Lily com a desculpa de ajudá-la a se apoiar – se agrupavam para receber o troféu de prata. Daitenji-san era suposto a entregar os prêmios, mas dessa vez seus planos eram outros. Segurando o troféu de ouro, estava Jiro Urameshi, com um sorriso capaz de rejuvenescê-lo dez anos, e, segurando o troféu de prata, Yan Urameshi, tentando esconder as marcas das lágrimas que não pararam de cair desde que o terceiro round começara. Todos os olhares se voltaram para Hehashiro, que não hesitou em largar a amiga e correr para os braços do casal. Estava mais do que ansioso para sentir novamente o calor do abraço de seus pais.

- Toshihiro, se você chorar agora eu vou te chamar de meninha... – Sussurrou Ken no ouvido do chinês enquanto via a cena comovente do reencontro familiar. Ao seu lado, Satsuki e Rumiko choravam discretamente com as cabeças apoiadas uma na outra e a alguns metros de distância Lily novamente inundava a roupa de David com sua fábrica de lágrimas por atacado. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do japonês quando este percebeu que o amigo não respondera, nem sequer escutara sua pergunta, preocupado em tentar esconder algumas lágrimas que insistiam em escapar.

- Hehashiro, nos temos um presente de aniversário para você. – Anunciou Jiro Urameshi, ainda firmemente abraçado ao filho e encharcando o cabelo deste com seu choro salgado e cheio de alegria.

- Por favor, aceite como os cinco anos de presentes que não pudemos lhe dar. – Continuou sua mãe, passando a mão carinhosamente pelas bochechas coradas do filho. – É uma passagem de volta para Xigaze. Por favor, vamos voltar juntos para casa dessa vez, acho que há muitas coisas que precisam ser recuperadas...

- Mãe, eu... – Hehashiro não sabia o que dizer, seus pais o pegaram totalmente desprevenido, por essa ele não esperava. Um pouco inseguro da resposta, arriscou olhar para Lily, não sabia o que ela acharia se ele a abandonasse de repente.

- 'Tá me olhando por que? – Perguntou ela, deixando as lágrimas um pouco de lado para sorrir de um jeito ao mesmo tempo maroto e autoritário. – Por que ainda não disse "sim" ? Esqueceu como se fala, é?

Com o maior e mais sincero sorriso que conseguiu reproduzir, Hehashiro voltou-se para seus pais e os abraçou novamente, deixando suas emoções fluírem livremente a partir daquele ponto:

- Sim, é claro que eu quero! Eu quero! Quero ficar o máximo de tempo possível com vocês, recuperar o tempo que a gente perdeu junto! – Ele se soltou do abraço e agora tinha um semblante um pouco mais sério – Isso se vocês me perdoarem pelas cagadas que eu fiz...

- Ah, Hehashiro, aquilo foram cagadas de uma criança inconseqüente. Nós também erramos quando não percebemos como você realmente se sentia. Acho que ambos temos que nos desculpar. – Respondeu sua mãe, sorrindo com o rosto completamente vermelho.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não vá te por de castigo, garotinho! Um mês sem sobremesa a partir do mês que vem! – Jiro Urameshi pegou o filho pela orelha enquanto fazia o sermão, fazendo todos rirem, principalmente David e Toshihiro.

Os troféus foram entregues na cerimônia mais emocionante de todos os torneios. O público não podia esperar show melhor, e como se retribuísse ao privilégio, também fez um espetáculo exibindo absoluta sincronia nos aplausos, gritos, vivas, e até cantos de guerra. Um show à parte na tarde que por si só já era extraordinária.

- Tem só mais uma coisa que eu preciso fazer hoje para completar esse dia maravilhoso. – Anunciou Hehashiro de repente, quando todos já se aprontavam para embarcar no ônibus. Ele virou-se para Lily e todos pararam onde estavam para observar a cena. – Lily, você quer namorar comigo?

- Claro que eu quero! – Foi a resposta da garota, quase imediata. Antes de terminar de responder, ela pulou nos braços de seu agora namorado – já estava completamente recuperada da luta contra Rumiko – e os dois fizeram uma performance teatral no estilo "Shakespere" para seu primeiro beijo como namorados. Quando terminaram, foram aplaudidos pelos beybladers. – Eu estava esperando você dizer isso há dois anos!

- Que mentira, Lily! – Exclamou David, que além de aplaudir também soltara vários "vivas" e assovios. – Todo mundo sabe que faz bem menos tempo, você só está querendo aparecer com esse drama todo de novela!

- Engula o que disse, Crap, ou eu te parto em dois! – Ameaçou Hehashiro, se colocando entre a nova namorada e o desafiador que não conhecia limites.

- Ah, ótimo, melhor assim, daí você vi ter dois Davids para te encherem o saco! – Ele riu e o dois amigos se abraçaram. Enfim a vida de todos podia voltar ao normal.

- Como é que eu posso ser amigo de uma pessoa como você? Eu devo estar ficando louco! – O chinês mais velho soltou abruptamente o amigo, como se ele fosse algo muito nojento e asqueroso.

- Ah, Hehashiro, você sabe que o David ainda não cresceu! – Exclamou Lily entre um sorriso e outro com a encenação dos dois. Ela havia presenciado cena parecida logo após o encerramento do torneio de classificação da África do Sul, David havia sido derrotado por Hehashiro nas semifinais, mas essa foi a luta que deu início a essa grande amizade.

- É, eu sei. – Respondeu Crap, um tanto malicioso –Vocês dois já são grandinhos, né... tão namorando e tudo! – A malícia das primeiras sentenças transformou-se em empolgação e ele encarnou um coelho saltitante ao proferir as últimas palavras – Eu quero ser o padrinho do primeiro nenê, tá!

- Eu também! – Gritou Mário, tentando não ficar atrás do companheiro.

- Vocês parecem duas crianças! – Riu-se Lily.

Depois de mais algumas brincadeiras, os beybladers finalmente embarcaram para seu último fim de tarde no hotel. Lá chegando, Toshihiro não perdeu tempo em correr até o quarto, retornando antes que seus amigos pudessem sequer sair da recepção. Trazia em suas mãos a foto remendada dos dois irmãos no balanço, era hora de devolvê-la ao seu legítimo dono.

- Obrigado, Toshihiro. Acho que eu vou guardar isso como um novo talismã da sorte.

* * *

O jantar foi memorável, digno de um rei, na visão de todos os beybladers, dessa vez sem nenhuma exceção. Como era a última noite na Cidade do Cabo, o grupo recusou-se a sair do restaurante até que todos os hóspedes já tivessem terminado suas refeições, e assim que isso aconteceu, o lugar foi tomado e tornou-se uma grande arena de luta. Mesmo com os estômagos transbordando comida, os beybladers ainda conseguiam lutar, e a grande batalha de todos contra todos, que contou até mesmo com a participação de Yuy, foi não só divertida como surpreendente, dado que o grande vencedor foi Takashi, usando uma beyblade reserva guardada em seu quarto.

O primeiro a sair na luta foi Ken que, após ser enganado por uma manobra evasiva muito bem pensada de Satsuki, bateu contra a perna de uma mesa e, numa espécie de reação em cadeia similar a aquela que derruba dominós em série, continuou batendo em todas as mesas do restaurante até parar próximo a porta de entrada. A própria Satsuki foi a próxima a sair, após ser atacada por um Yuy a todo o vapor. Aparentemente, o líder dos Taichi estava na verdade lutando contra o líder dos The Strongest e sua manobra de ataque por acidente acertou a beyblade da garota que apenas estava de passagem no lugar errado e na hora errada.

O ambiente era extremamente propício para armadilhas, e beybladers como Yuy, Hehashiro, Toshihiro e Lily logo mostraram-se _os_ _especialistas _nesse terreno. David, Rumiko e Mário não tiveram a mínima chance quando a luta passou a não depender apenas de força, mas também de esperteza. Durante todo esse tempo, Takashi conseguiu sobreviver escondendo-se dos outros e ficando fora do caminho das beyblades poderosas.

A verdadeira luta começou quando apenas os quatro beybladers ainda estava no páreo. Como num jogo de caça, cada um tinha sua estratégia para pegar os outros sem ser pego, desde se esconder entre as mesas até usar a toalha de mesa para criar uma ilusão. Lily quase eliminou o namorado com sua técnica de multiplicação, que atraiu o mestre de Kufe para uma espécie de beco sem saída. Felizmente para Hehashiro, como sua fera-bit ainda tinha a vantagem no confronto direto, ele foi capaz de sobreviver a essa empreitada.

Depois de algum tempo demonstrando tudo que seus cérebros eram capazes de fazer, os quatro beybladers perceberam a presença de Takashi entre eles e bastou um olhar para que o próximo plano fosse traçado: "eliminar o anãozinho". Esse foi o começo do fim da luta. Cada um dos beybladers surgiu de um lado tentando atacar a beyblade de Takashi, já cercada e sem ter para onde ir. Era óbvio que as quatro o atingiriam ao mesmo tempo, e não seria nenhuma surpresa se a beyblade fosse destruída. Porém, os fatos mostraram-se um pouco diferentes do que todos haviam imaginado. Um erro de cálculo? Talvez. Pura sorte? É uma possibilidade. Takashi não estava mais nem olhando para a luta, com medo de ficar traumatizado com a cena que ele achava que viria, mas depois do choque das beyblades a sua era a única que continuava inteira. Fenku, Kufe, Roufe e Fenhir estavam jogadas a alguns metros de distância e cada uma apresentava diversas marcas de ataques e rachaduras. Os primeiros perdedores não perderam tempo em erguer Takashi no ar, como uma tentativa de vingar suas derrotas. O baixinho foi proclamado o "rei da noite" e a festa continuou até quase duas da manhã, quando Zanxam-sensei ameaçou acordá-los duas horas mais cedo que o combinado para dar matéria extra antes da viagem.

* * *

31 de julho, a partida.

Às nove da manhã, todos os beybladers precisavam estar no aeroporto. O vôo de Lily, David e Mário para Pretória partiria às dez, e o vôo dos Taichi para o Brasil, às onze. O vôo dos Urameshi de volta para a casa estava marcado para às onze e meia. Às sete da manhã, após cinco curtas e inquietas horas de sono, todos estavam de pé para aquele que seria seu último café da manhã juntos.

- Ao menos nos veremos novamente em novembro, não é? – David estava tentando fazer a despedida um pouco menos trágica. – Vamos todos ficar juntos de novo, isso não é o fim do mundo!

- É, e vocês têm mais um torneio para vencer, não? – Perguntou Hehashiro, que não largara do pé do irmão desde que acordara.

- Um não, três. – Respondeu prontamente Toshihiro, mostrando excesso de confiança.

- Um tanto ambiciosos vocês, não? – Perguntou Lily, que aproveitava suas últimas horas com o namorado abraçando-se a ele. O braço de Hehashiro estava imobilizado com uma tala, dado que durante a noite ele inchara consideravelmente. Ao chegar na China, o jovem maior de idade seria levado ao médico antes de partir para Xigaze.

Sentimentalismos à parte, a hora da despedida final não tardou a chegar. Lily e Hehashiro encenaram mais um daqueles longos beijos cinematográficos, fazendo seus amigos delirarem e Mário ter quase uma cãibra em seus dedos de tanto apertar o botão de sua câmera fotográfica.

Os Taichi estavam finalmente embarcando para o Brasil, onde o que quer que os esperasse prometia ser no mínimo muito fora do comum, para não dizer desorganizado e confuso, como são todas as coisas brasileiras. Hehashiro, por sua vez, poderia finalmente recuperar aqueles cinco anos perdido ao lado de seus pais e se preparar para novembro, quando reencontraria seu grande amor e seu, agora querido, irmãozinho.

_**

* * *

Toshihiro: Oh, Hehashiro... "Querido irmãozinho" é tão meigo...**_

_**Hehashiro: **Eu to começando a me arrepender de ter feito as pazes com você, sabia?_

_**Toshihiro: **É, sei... Se você não tivesse feito as pazes comigo eu duvido que a Lily fosse querer namorar com você._

_**Hehashiro: **E o que você entende de namoro, seu pirralho inexperiente?_

_**Toshihiro: **Por enquanto não muita coisa, mas vai chegar o dia em que eu vou entender tanto quanto você!_

_**Hehashiro: **Sei... Sei... E você por um acaso pretende usar a Rumiko pra ganhar experiência? _

_**Toshihiro: **- Completamente corado – O que... O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_**Hehashiro: ­**- Cínico – Nada, nada..._

_**Toshihiro: **Mudando de assunto... Parece que o James conseguiu mesmo! Uma onda de inspiração de última hora, uma tarde de folga inesperada da escola e faltando menos de uma hora para a meia noite o capítulo é enfim postado. Promessa cumprida, fim do Torneio Africano._

_**Hehashiro: **Na realidade, querido irmãozinho, ainda tem aquele capítulo com as nossas fichas. Aí sim terminaremos oficialmente com o Torneio Africano. _

_**Toshihiro: **Ah, então é por isso que estamos só nós aqui! Você e os outros The Strongest vão fazer a despedida oficial nesse capítulo então..._

_**Hehashiro: **É. Provavelmente, ele vai sair esse fim de semana. Não é algo exatamente difícil de fazer, pelo menos leva menos tempo que um capítulo com dezesseis páginas como esse aqui. E nesse fim de semana o Jamie se comprometeu também a responder todos os reviews que ele está devendo. Hoje não vai dar porque, como a gente já disse, falta menos de uma hora pra meia-noite, já é um hora de escritores cansados irem dormir!_

_**Toshihiro: **O que vocês acharam do final desse torneio? Ficou bom? Ficou chato? Foi uma surpresa? Óbvio demais? Meloso demais? Faltou alguma coisa? Ponham os reviews aí pra gente saber o que vocês acharam, e também pra saber o que vocês esperam da equipe brasileira. Eu não vou dizer muita coisa, aliás, não vou dizer nada, só pra deixar vocês na vontade. _

_**Hehashiro: **Se as fichas dos The Strongest saírem no fim de semana, provavelmente o novo capítulo sai em algum dia da outra semana, alguma coisa entre terça e quinta. Não vou dizer segunda porque é meio muito em cima, e na sexta o James está de saída para passar o fim de semana em Dorchester, na casa da Laura, aquela amiga da mãe dele que também é psicóloga. O que significa que atualizações no fim de semana estão fora de cogitação._

_**Toshihiro: **Vida boa esse Jamie, né? O folgado fica passando as férias na Europa, vai pra uma vila linda e antiga relaxar no fim de semana, tem uma mãe que faz tudo pra ele inclusive o almoço e o café da manhã... _

_**Hehashiro: **Algumas pessoas nasceram com mais sorte do que outras... _

_**Toshihiro: **Pois é..._

_Ah, é... Só antes de encerrar... O novo apelido do Takashi foi uma idéia da Yura Dark Angel of the Death que o Ken achou muito boa e a gente decidiu usar. Valeu, Yura!_

_**Hehashiro: **Acho que por hoje vai ser só isso. Ta muito tarde, a gente ta com sono, é hora de personagens e escritores irem pra caminha..._

_**Toshihiro: **Bye bye e nos vemos de novo em alguns dias..._

_Toshihiro Urameshi_

_Hehashiro Urameshi _


	42. The Strongest

**THE STRONGEST**

**HEHASHIRO URAMESHI**

**NOME: **HEHASHIRO URAMESHI

**FERA-BIT: **KUFE (PIRANHA)

**IDADE: **18

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **30/07/1985

**SIGNO: **CÂNCER

**SÉRIE: **3° ano

**PAI: **JIRO URAMESHI (BIÓLOGO MARINHO)

**MÃE: **YAN URAMESHI (FARMACÊUTICA)

**IRMÃOS: **TOSHIHIRO URAMESHI (13)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA:** CIÊNCIAS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **JAPONÊS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **POR ENQUANTO NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **TODAS

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **NENHUMA

**PERSONALIDADE: **HEHASHIRO É O LÍDER DOS THE STRONGEST.

NO PASSADO, TINHA CIÚMES DA ATENÇÃO QUE SEU IRMÃO MENOR RECEBIA E, POR ACHAR QUE SEUS PAIS NÃO LIGAVAM REALMENTE PARA ELE, FUGIU DE CASA AOS DOZE ANOS DE IDADE, CHEGANDO, MAIS POR SORTE DO QUE QUALQUER OUTRO MOTIVO, ATÉ A ÁFRICA DO SUL, PRETÓRIA, ONDE CONHECEU LILY, A PESSOA QUE LOGO SE TORNARIA A MAIS IMPORTANTE EM SUA VIDA.

LUTOU CONTRA DAVID NAS SEMIFINAIS DO TORNEIO DE CLASSIFICAÇÃO DO NOVO PAÍS, E GRAÇAS A ELA CONHECEU AQUELE QUE SERIA SEU MELHOR AMIGO, DAVID DUBIAKU, O CRAP. NAS FINAIS, GANHOU DE LILY E FOI ESCOLHIDO PARA LIDERAR O TIME.

DURANTE O TORNEIO, SUA PERSONALIDADE SE TRANSFORMOU DE TAL MANEIRA QUE NEM SEUS COMPANHEIROS MAIS PRÓXIMOS CONSEGUIAM RECONHECÊ-LO. APÓS ATACAR O MELHOR AMIGO E FERIR OS SENTIMENTOS DE SUA AMADA, HEHASHIRO CHEGOU A SER DEPOSTO DE SUA POSIÇÃO, MAS O MESMO AMIGO POR ELE FERIDO LHE ESTENDEU A MÃO PARA AJUDÁ-LO A SE REERGUER E TORNAR-SE LÍDER NOVAMENTE ANTES DA TÃO ESPERADA FINAL.

A VERDADEIRA NATUREZA DE HEHASHIRO É MUITO SEMELHANTE A DE TOSHIHIRO, AMBOS SÃO PARECIDOS APESER DE VIVEREM SEPARADOS.

"NUNCA ATRAPALHE SEU INIMIGO QUANDO ELE ESTÁ COMETENDO UM ERRO"

**LILY BRUM**

**NOME: **LILY BRUM

**FERA-BIT: **ROUFE (GUAXINIM)

**IDADE: **17

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **04/04/1986

**SIGNO: **ÁRIES

**SÉRIE: **3° ano

**PAI: **JACK BRUM (EMPRESÁRIO)

**MÃE: **KAROL BRUM (FALECIDA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **TODAS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **NENHUMA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** NENHUM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **VÔLEI

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **VÁRIAS

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **FEIJÃO

**PERSONALIDADE: **LILY É A ÚNICA MENINA DOS THE STRONGEST.

ACOLHEU HEHASHIRO EM SUA CASA APÓS OBSERVAR QUASE DIARIAMENTE "AQUELE ESTRANHO GAROTO QUE VENDE BEYBLADES". ELA E SEU PAI CONCORDARAM QUE PODIAM DAR UMA CHANCE A ELE, E LHE DERAM CASA, COMIDA, INCLUSIVE ESCOLA. HEHASHIRO FOI, POR QUASE DOIS ANOS, COMO UM IRMÃO PARA LILY, ATÉ OS SENTIMENTOS DE AMBOS COMEÇAREM A MUDAR.

DURANTE O TORNEIO, FOI A QUE MAIS SOFREU COM A TRANSFORMAÇÃO DO AMIGO, NÃO CONSEGUIA SUPORTAR A NOVA PERSONALIDADE DO LÍDER DA EQUIPE, QUE CHEGOU AO EXTREMO DE MACHUCAR O MELHOR AMIGO POR UM CIÚME BOBO E INCOMPREENSÍVEL. APESAR DE TUDO, O IMENSO AMOR QUE SENTIA A FEZ RELEVAR A SITUAÇÃO E ACREDITAR QUE ISSO UM DIA MUDARIA.

POSSUI UMA PERSONALIDADE FORTE, EMBORA ESTA SÓ SE MANIFESTE EM CASOS EXTREMOS, COMO QUANDO PRECISA FALAR DO PASSADO DE SEU PAÍS E ASSUNTOS POLÊMICOS COMO O APARTHEID. QUANDO QUER, PODE MANDAR SUA IMAGEM DE MULHER CALMA E SIMPÁTICA PARA O RAIO QUE O PARTA, NÃO SE POUPANDO EM ARGUMENTOS E DISCUSSÕES.

SE PREOCUPA MUITO COM OS OUTROS, PRINCIPALMENTE COM SEUS MELHORES AMIGOS, NÃO CONSEGUINDO RIR DAS PIADAS "MÓRBIDAS" DE DAVID E TENTANDO AGIR COMO SE FOSSE A BABÁ DO MESMO. SEU JEITO DE DEMOSTRAR AFEIÇÃO NÃO É DOS PREFERIDOS PELO GAROTO.

SUA MÃE MORREU QUANDO LILY ERA MUITO PEQUENA, E TODAS AS LEMBRANÇAS QUE POSSUI DELA FORAM CONTADAS POR SEU PAI.

"A FÉ MOVE MONTANHAS"

**DAVID DUBIAKU, O CRAP**

**NOME: **DAVID DUBIAKU

**FERA-BIT: **NEEFE (TOURO)

**IDADE: **16

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **18/10/1986

**SIGNO: **LIBRA

**SÉRIE: **3° ano

**PAI: **RICK CRAP

**MÃE: **JANE CRAP

**IRMÃOS: **JASON CRAP (8)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **BIOLOGIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **QUÍMICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **ATLETISMO

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **DOCES

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **REFRIGERANTE

**PERSONALIDADE: **DAVID É O PRODUTOR DE RISADAS DOS THE STRONGEST.

SEMPRE CONTANDO PIADAS, DIZENDO BOBAGENS, IRRITANDO OS PROFESSORES E FAZENDO TODOS A SUA VOLTA RIREM ATÉ SENTIREM DORES DO ABDÔMEM; NÃO EXISTE MELHOR JEITO DE PASSAR O DIA. CLARO, TAMBÉM HÁ OS TREINOS COM A BEYBLADE, UM POUCO MAIS "SÉRIOS". DAVID PODE ATÉ PARECER IMATURO À PRIMEIRA VISTA, MAS QUEM O CONHECE SABE QUE NÃO É BEM ASSIM.

UMA DOENÇA GENÉTICA, OS GENES DE SUA MÃE LHE TRANSMITIRAM A HEMOFILIA, UMA DOENÇA QUE EXIJE TRANSFUSÕES DE SANGUE PERIÓDICAS. AOS SETE ANOS DE IDADE, UMA DESSAS TRANSFUSÕES O CONTAMINOU COM AIDS, O VÍRUS MORTAL, MAS AINDA POUCO CONHECIDO E ESTUDADO NO MUNDO. COM TODOS OS MOTIVOS PARA SE SENTIR DEPRIMIDO, DAVID OPTOU POR ESCOLHER UM CAMINHO INCERTO, MAS DO QUAL NUNCA SE ARREPENDERIA: ELE ESCOLHEU VIVER. E MUITO INTENSAMENTE.

CORRIDAS, TREINOS, BRINCADEIRAS, O TEMPO PASSA, MAS PARECE NÃO ANDAR. O ADOLESCENTE SE RECUSA A CRESCER, OU PELO MENOS APARENTAR O AMADURECIMENTO, AO MESMO TEMPO EM QUE SONHA SE TORNAR UM GRANDE MÉDICO E AJUDAR SUA FAMÍLIA. ELE TALVEZ A´TE CONSIGA ENGANAR A MORTE MAIS UM POUCO, MAS O TEMPO É UM ADVERSÁRIO MUITO MAIS IMPLACÁVEL.

ADQUIRIU GOSTO PELAS CORRIDAS POR ESTAR SEMPRE TENDO QUE FUGIR DOS ANCIÃOS DE SUA PEQUENA VILA DE ORIGEM, SEMPRE FURIOSOS COM SUAS TRAVESSURAS E AMEAÇANDO-O COM OS PIORES CASTIGOS.

"PARA MORRER, BASTA ESTAR VIVO"

**MÁRIO UBKUALAB**

**NOME**: MÁRIO UBKUALAB

**FERA-BIT: **HAFE (JACARÉ)

**IDADE: **16

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **08/09/1986

**SIGNO: **VIRGEM

**PAI: **ZETIK UBKUALAB

**MÃE: **FATIKA UBKUALAB

**IRMÃOS: **HAKKIN UBQUALAB (12), LATIFA UBQUALAB (10), UUKEN UBQUALAB (5) E SHARIFA UBQUALAB (2)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **GEOGRAFIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **LÍNGUAS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **CARNE DE CABRA

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **VINAGRE

**PERSONALIDADE: **O FOTÓGRAFO POR EXCELÊNCIA DOS THE STRONGEST.

MÁRIO CRESCEU EM UMA PEQUENA ALDEIA NO CENTRO DA ÁFRICA DO SUL, TENDO QUE CARREGAR O FARDO DE SER O MAIS VELHO DOS CINCO IRMÃOS. SEMPRE TRABALHOU DURO PARA AJUDAR A MANTER A CASA, PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO SEU PAI VIAJAVA PARA A CIDADE A PROCURA DE EMPREGO. NUMA DESSAS VIAGENS, ZETIK UBKUALAB TROUXE O PRESENTE QUE PARA SEMPRE MUDARIA A VIDA DO PEQUENO GAROTO DO INTERIOR: UMA FOTOGRAFIA. SIMPLES, PRETA E BRANCA, MAS UMA FOTOGRAFIA. O PEQUENO PEDAÇO DE PAPEL GUARDARIA PARA SEMPRE A IMAGEM DE SEU PAI TAL COMO ELE ERA NAQUELE INSTANTE, POR MAIS QUE O SER REAL ENVELHECESSE. ELE TAMBÉM QUERIA ESSE PODER. ELE SE TORNARIA UM FOTÓGRAFO.

A PARTIR DAÍ, A VIDA DE MÁRIO MUDOU, E PARA MELHOR. USANDO O BEYBLADE COMO MODO DE GANHAR ALGUM DINHEIRO E A FERA-BIT QUE OS ANCIÃOS GUARDAVAM HÁ GERAÇÕES, O GAROTO ENCONTROU SEU DESTINO AO PARTICIPAR DO TORNEIO DE CLASSIFICAÇÃO SUL-AFRICANO, PERDENDO APENAS NAS SEMIFINAIS PARA LILY BRUM E GANHANDO SUA VAGA NA EQUIPE NACIONAL, OS THE STRONGEST.

COMPARADO COM OS OUTROS MEMBROS DA EQUIPE, ELE É BEM CALMO, NÃO GOSTA DE SE METER EM CONFUSÃO, E ESPERA SEMPRE QUE OS OUTROS TOMEM AS DECISÕES ANTES DELE. GOSTA DE FICAR ATRÁS DE PESSOAS FORTES COMO HEHASHIRO OU DAVID, EVITANDO SE EXPOR MUITO.

"A VIDA IMITA A ARTE E A ARTE IMITA A VIDA"

* * *

_E assim, caros amigos, vamos ficando por aqui. O Torneio Africano se despede deixando para trás boas lembranças e personagens que ficarãopara sempre na memória de muitos leitores..._

**_FIM_**

* * *

_Opa! Peraí! Quem é que o Jamie-chan acha que é pra não deixar a gente se despedir no nosso próprio torneio? Isso naõ é justo! Nós também temos que fazer nossas considerações finais!_

_**Mário: **Apoiado, David! Ainda mais eu que quase nunca apareço..._

_**David: **É que sempre tem que ter alguém que faz esse papel nas equipes, não dá pra ficar dando muito destaque pra todo mundo senão a coisa complica. Só os caras interessantes como eu conseguem aparecer pra valer!_

_**Hehashiro: **You're quite a show-off, aren't you?_

_**David: **Ih, agora o Hehashiro deu pra falar em inglês! ACho que alguém esqueceu de apertar a tecla SAP dele!_

**_Hehashiro: ..._**

_**Lily: **Ah, crianças! Eu me sinto tão bem perto delas! _

_Pena que o torneio já acabou, eu tive a impressão de que ele passou tão rápido!_

_**David: **Foi um mês, Lily, um mês, é claro que isso é rápido!_

_**Lily: **A publicação dele no não durou só um mês!_

_**David**: Mas esse foi mais ou menos o tempoque o Jamie-chan levou pra escrever, por isso que ficamos com essa impressão!_

_**Mário**: Aliás, cade ele, hein? Era pra ele estar aqui e dizer o que eleachou do resultado final, eu tinha a impressão que ele ia falar bastante coisa! _

_**Hehashiro**: E ele vai, só está esperando agente dizer o que a gente acha primeiro. Eu particularmente acho que o drama foi exagerado._

_**David**: Eu também. Credo,parecia quequalquer coisinha ali já era motivo pra criar um dramalhão de novela! Depois dessa ele podia abandonar as fics e partir para os folhetins..._

_**Lily**: Ah, não é bem assim! A atmosfera do torneio exigia que ele fosse assim. Tinha um clima de tensão no arenquantoHehashiro e Toshihiro não decidiam suas diferenças,nada era seguro, nada eracerto, até mesmo umaborboleta podia causar um terremoto. Eu acho que ele descreveu issomuito bem!_

_**Mário:**Eu eu quase não dei as caras! Ficou parecendo que eu sou um idiota que não faz nada de importante!_

_**David: **Isso, meu amigo, é porque você realmente é um idiota que não faz nada de importante..._

_**James: **Cheguei! E bem a tempo de evitar uma discussão, pelo visto! _

_**Lily: **Ah, James-kun, estou tão feliz que você tenha chegado! Faça lá o seu parecer do torneio enquanto eu dou um jeito nos garotos, sim?_

_**James: **Ah, claro, Lily, claro. Eu sei que posso contar com aminha aspirante a psicóloga para essa tarefa!_

_Bom, com a mente mais tranqüila agora que eu sei que os malucos não vão mais me encomodar, aqui vai o que eu achei dessa parte da vida dos TAichi e THe Strongest:_

_No começo, esse era o meu capítulo favorito, depois da Rússia, é claro. Eu estava ansioso para mostrá-lo ao mundo, me orgulhava de ter escrito uma coisa que eu realmente gostasse mesmo quando minha técnica não era assim tão boa. Tinha orgulho de ter falado do Apartheid, da AIDS e afins, mas acho que agora, depois de olhar pra tudo que eu fiz, não sei mais se penso assim._

_Uma diferença clara entre esse torneio e o da oceania é que eu tinha um pré-excitamento pra escrever o africano, os personages estavam já quase completamente formados, do jeito que eu queria, eu já gostava deles muito, enquanto que para o segundo eu nada esperava, eu nada tinha criado, tudo veio do nada nessa segunda versão. Acho que todo o meu excitamento e a pressão de fazer uma coisa bem feita nesse torneio porque eu já gostava muito dela acabaram fazendo com que o resultado final ficasse abaixo das minhas expectativas._

_Sim, eu não consegui terminar esse torneio com a mesma satisfação com a qual terminei o da oceania. Eu tinha outra coisa em mente, sei lá, mas confesso que agora já não gosto TANTO assim desse torneio. Acho que o meu principal erro foi tentar falar de assuntos sérios, mas sem ter a técnica necessária para fazer isso de um jeito natural, que não parecesse muito didático nem idiota. Se eu pudesse, teria feito diferente. Se eu tivesse essa capacidade, tudo seria um pouco diferente. _

_TAlvez eu esteja sendo um pouco crítico demais comigo mesmo, eu normalmente sou assim mesmo. Ou talvez isso seja verdade. Bom, são vocês, leitores, que vão dizer. Não precisam mentir, podem falar se a qualidade do trabalho tiver caído mais ainda._

_Isso quanto ao enredo, claro. Porque dos personagens eu acho que naõ tenho muito a reclamar, na verdade. Tá certo que eles não mudaram muito nas duas versões, mas, como eu tinha dito antes, já estava satisfeito com eles desde o primeiro rascunho. TAlvez o personagem que mais tenha sofrido transformações foi o Hehashiro, na versão original ele ficava insuportável até o fim de sua luta contra Toshihiro, sem aquela história de calmaria antes da tempestade, o que eu acho que acabou deixando ele um pouco mais humano e a história do ódio um pouco mais plausível e menos cópia do Torneio Asiático. Claro, o final ficou um pouco clichê, mas eu realmente não podia ter feito outra coisa, não é? O Hehashiro que eu queria mostrar era uma pessoa perturbada por seu passado que se deixa facilmente ser controlada por uma força maior, ao mesmo tempo que mantém uma pequena porcentagem de si intocada, sã. Quis colocar nesse torneio o pior lado que uma pessoa pode ter, sem chegar aos extremos de matar ou coisa assim, mas não muito longe disso. É, deu mais ou menos._

_David e Lily não mudaram muito. Eu particularmente acho fácil fazer personagens mais cômicos e descontraídos, razão pela qual eles sempre estão em maioria. É engraçado, porque quando eu estou junto de pessoas que não são muito íntimas de mim eu normalmente me fecho numa espécie de casulo e espero que os outros que estão do lado de fora me ajudem a abri-lo, acho muito difícil conhecer pessoas novas, iniciar uma conversa e mostrar meu verdadeiro caráter pra elas, mais ou menos como o Yuy, mas não tão extremo. É, é engraçado. _

_Pra resumir tudo, esse torneio não foi tudo que eu esperava, ele foi escrito em sua maioria em uma súbita inspiraçaõ de início de aulas que durou cerca de duas semanas, mas depois da qual eu mal conseguia encostar no teclado. Só agora, com a empolgação por causa do TOrneio Sul-Americano tomando conta é que eu realmente estou sentindo a inspiraçaõ voltar de vez. Espero poder escrever capítulos muito melhores a partir de agora e fazer do próximo torneio o melhor até agora, do jeito que você merecem. _

_Ah, me passei um pouco demais nesse comentário, gomen-nasai! n.n' _

_Mas era a minha última chace de dizer essas coisas, eu tinha que falar pra saber se todos concordam comigo ou se eu estou exagerando um pouco..._

_Bem, esse é oficialmente o fim do TOrneio Africano. Agora, o adeusinho de seus protagonistas:_

_**Rumiko: **Brasil, aqui vou eu! ._

_**TOshihiro: **Até mais! XD_

_**Ken: **Sei que vão sentir saudades de mim, mas é só por uma semana, vai passar logo! u.u!_

_**Takashi: **AInda temos muito o que aprontar! \o\_

_**SAtsuki: **Nos vemos em breve! \o_

_**Yuy: **Isso é ridículo! ¬¬''''''_

_**Hehashiro: **Nos vemos em novembro!_

_**David: **É, nos vemos em novembro se uma certa mulher não tiver me chamado antes! XD_

_**Lily: **DAVID! Ò.Ó_

_**Mário: **Digam "Xis"!_

_**James: **bye, bye!_

_**Todos:**Entaõ até a Rússia!_

_By the way,_

_O próximo torneio começa provavelmente semana que vem, em algum diaentre terça e quinta, acho que eu já disseisso. PRetendo postar o inicinho aqui antes de viajar para Dorchester. _

_Agora sim esse é o verdadeiro..._

**_Fim_**

_(do torneio)_


	43. Terra Brasilis

**Nota do Autor: **_Só para lembrar, a história se passa no ano de 2003, não em 2005. _

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XL**

**TERRA BRASILIS**

A travessia do Oceano Atlântico foi muito tranqüila, na verdade foi a coisa mais tranqüila que aconteceu durante a viagem, para não dizer única: O mar abaixo do avião da VARIG que levava os melhores beybladers da Ásia, Oceania e África exibia-se com sua tonalidade azul-perfeita, animais nadavam de um lado para o outro alheios a tudo mais que acontecia a cima de suas águas. Se soubessem, no entanto, o quão dura era a realidade, certamente o cenário seria muito diferente.

Caos. Esse era o estado geral do avião encarregado de levar tão energéticos beybladers para seu próximo desafio. Depois de sobreviver a um jogo de pega-pega e esconde-esconde entre Ken, Takashi, Rumiko e Toshihiro, a uma guerra de sobremesas na hora do almoço, guerra de travesseiros para facilitar a digestão e a uma batalha épica para ver quem ficaria com a janelinha, finalmente aterrissar no aeroporto de Guarulhos, em São Paulo, foi mais do que um alívio para os outros cerca de oitenta passageiros e tripulantes.

- Ah, essa viagem foi a melhor até agora! – Exclamou Ken assim que seus pés pisaram em solo brasileiro. Ele foi o primeiro dos Taichi a desembarcar, e seus companheiros não estavam muito atrás. Takashi foi o segundo a descer, seguido de Rumiko, Toshihiro, Satsuki e Yuy, os quatro primeiros com expressões de extrema satisfação pessoal, enquanto o quinto, embora não demonstrasse, estava mais propenso a degolar algumas crianças ao menor sinal de outra gracinha.

- Eu concordo! Nunca me diverti tanto! – Foi a fala de Takashi, enquanto corria para longe dos comissários de bordo que o olhavam atravessado. O que exatamente ele havia feito para ser encarado assim era um mistério para sua cabecinha inocente.

- E a viagem não acabou ainda! – Lembrou Toshihiro, ajeitando sua trança enquanto tentava colocar sua mochila nas costas – Temos que pegar mais um avião antes de poder relaxar em nosso hotel!

- Mais um avião? – Perguntaram Rumiko, Ken e Takashi ao mesmo tempo, todos com idêntica expressão de prazer e ansiedade. Ao mesmo tempo, Satsuki podia jurar ter visto a mão de Yuy involuntariamente se abrindo e fechado rapidamente, como quem está estrangulando um frango particularmente barulhento. – Isso á fantástico!

- Antes a gente precisa passar pelo controle de imigração, e se vocês chegarem lá agindo como cinco macacos de circo, eles vão aprender vocês e levarem para a sessão de "Animais Exóticos" do Zoológico.

A vingança de Yuy veio não com ações, mas com as palavras. Rumiko, com medo de ser apreendida, manteve-se anormalmente quieta até estar a uma distância segura dos guardas da alfândega.

Uma vez livres da polícia, os Taichi atravessaram o aeroporto para chegar até o novo portão de embarque. No caminho, passagens por lojas de doces, livraria e, é claro, cafés. Em um deles, enquanto faziam um lanchinho básico, Rumiko e Toshihiro foram abordados por uma figura um tanto inusitada, porém não tão surpreendente assim considerando o país em que se encontravam:

- Enfim nos reencontramos, já faz tempo que eu tô querendo uma revanche!

A malandragem insinuante na voz vinda de algum lugar misterioso logo chamou a atenção dos orientais, que viraram suas cabeças para seu provável lugar de origem, deparando-se com uma figura um tanto fora dos padrões: o cabelo castanho-claro formava um topete claramente moldado à base de gel, os olhos de mesma cor misturavam-se com o sorriso brilhante para transmitir o divertimento e a malícia de sua personalidade, um movimento com o braço e os olhares voltaram para suas roupas: o uniforme completo de um time de futebol, identificado como São Paulo pelas inscrições no mesmo, a camiseta e uma calça. Os mestres de Fenki e Fenku já conheciam o tipo, já o haviam enfrentado. Malandro era a palavra que o definia na época.

- Eu lembro de você! – Exclamou Toshihiro, mais rápido para raciocinar do que a amiga. – Você é o Felipe da Silva, o cara que a gente enfrentou nas semifinais do torneio de classificação japonês! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ah, tô feliz que alguém ainda lembra de mim! Isso significa que eu causei uma boa impressão na minha luta. Respondendo a sua pergunta, Toshihiro Urameshi, eu tô aqui porque eu moro aqui, São Paulo é a minha cidade, oras!

- Achei que São Paulo fosse seu time! – Exclamou Ken, se metendo na conversa agora que já não estava mais com a boca cheia de pão de queijo.

- Ken, como você pode não saber nem o nome da cidade que você está agora? – Perguntou Satsuki, completamente abobada com a estupidez do amigo.

- Ah, eu não sou bom com nomes estrangeiros! Só decorei o nome da cidade que a gente vai ficar, assim eu não me estresso! – Respondeu o garoto, tentando fugir dos olhares desacreditados lançados sobre sua pessoa.

- Oh, inteligência rara, o São Paulo Futebol Clube tem esse nome porque é o time da cidade de São Paulo! – Exclamou Felipe, de um jeito que lembrava muito uma professora do primário tentando explicar para uma criança extremamente arteira que quebrar o vidro da janela com a bola de futebol não é muito legal – Você é mesmo japonês? Eu achava que os japas fossem todos uns CDFs sem salvação... Tô decepcionado...

- E o que você sabe sobre os japoneses? – Fosse quem fosse, o brasileiro estava começando a irritar o mais obtuso dos Taichi, a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer que estava no meio de uma refeição. – Aposto que você não sabe nem onde fica o país!

- Outra mancada! – Respondeu Felipe, que ao contrário de Ken estava muito calmo. Na verdade, irritar outras pessoas era um de seus passatempos favoritos. – Eu já estive no Japão, estive lá e enfrentei seus dois amiguinhos ali, o da trança e a Cara-de-Lua-Cheia.

- Quem é Cara-de-Lua-Cheia? – Perguntou Rumiko, também perdendo a calma.

- Ah, sabe... Dizem que quem pergunta é quem é... Esse ditado cai como uma luva no seu caso...

- Eu tenho cara de lua cheia? – Perguntou Rumiko para Toshihiro, com olhar desafiador.

- Não... Acho que não... – O chinês sentiu-se intimidado pela amiga, o que fez com que ele decidisse acabar com a confusão antes que as coisas saíssem ainda mais do controle. – Escuta, Felipe, tudo bem que você more aqui, mas isso ainda não responde por que você está aqui no aeroporto!

- Tá bom... Se você quer saber... Número um: tem uns amigos que eu preciso buscar. Número dois: eu e esses amigos estamos de saída para Porto Alegre. Satisfeitos?

- Então vocês estão indo ver o Torneio Sul-Americano? – Perguntou Takashi, descendo da mesa em que estava sentado para encarar o brasileiro.

- Quem é o Pingo-de-Tinta? Eu não lembro de ter visto ele quando eu estava no Japão...

- Até você! Como se atreve! – Enquanto Takashi se irritava com Felipe e tentava acertá-lo com um soco de pay-back, os outros Taichi se seguravam para não perder a compostura e assustar os clientes do café com suas gargalhadas demoníacas.

- Acho que você não é tão ruim quanto eu achava, Felipe, é um dos nossos! – Exclamou Ken, oferecendo sua mão para o brasileiro, ainda com sérias dificuldades para se manter sério. Em meio a apertos de mãos e risadas, ninguém mais tocou no assunto "torneio" até uma voz de mulher anunciar a chegada de um vôo vindo de Salvador.

- É o vôo do Carlos! – Exclamou Felipe. Depois da piada com Takashi, os Taichi o convidaram para juntar-se a eles em seu lanche, e os beybladers estiveram conversando e rindo quase sem parar desde então.

- Esse é um dos seus amigos? – Perguntou Rumiko. – Eu quero conhecê-lo!

- Ah, não se preocupe, você vai conhecê-lo. Carlos é baiano, ele é uma das pessoas mais energética que eu já vi, vocês vão gostar dele. Vamos lá pra parte dos desembarques nacionais atrás dele.

Seguindo Felipe, cinco dos seis Taichi deixaram o café na direção combinada. Apenas Yuy ficou para trás, esperando por Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei, que estavam ocupados com seus afazeres de adultos responsáveis. Rumiko era uma das mais ansiosas para conhecer o amigo de seu amigo, pela descrição de Felipe, ela esperava que Carlos fosse alguém muito parecido com Ken ou com ela mesma em seus dias mais festeiros. O brasileiro pediu para seus novos amigos o esperarem em algum lugar um pouco afastado da multidão enquanto ele se encarregaria de buscar o amigo. Passaram-se mais de dez minutos antes que os Taichi pudessem novamente ouvir a voz alegre do paulistano:

- Carlos, anda logo, assim eles vão desistir de esperar! Eu não vou ficar te carregando, eu sei que você pode andar com suas próprias pernas!

Ou os padrões de Felipe era muito diferentes, ou ele de alguma maneira havia omitido informações sobre o tal Carlos. O garoto que acompanhava Felipe era alto e magro, do tipo "palito", tinha pele morena e usava um chapéu colorido na cabeça, de onde saíam inúmeras trancinhas rastafari. Ele estava praticamente sendo carregado por seu amigo, com os braços atirados sobre os ombros do mesmo, lembrando vagamente a figura de um bêbado que não consegue mais ficar de pé depois de uma noite inteira tomando todas. De sua boca escorria um filete de baba e seus olhos mantinham-se semi-cerrados, salpicados de remela.

- Pessoal, conheçam meu amigo Carlos Figueiredo! – Exclamou Felipe, enquanto se abaixava para escapar dos pesados braços do garoto. Carlos ficou apenas a alguns centímetros de chocar-se violentamente contra o chão frio e sujo do aeroporto antes de se recompor e olhar pela primeira vez para os orientais.

- Oi, meu nome é Carlos. – Até mesmo sua voz parecia sonolenta e lenta. Ele ergueu a mão como uma saudação, baixando-a logo em seguida, como se tal gesto o cansasse demais.

- Eu não disse que ele era energético? – Perguntou Felipe, sarcástico. Ria-se por dentro da situação em que havia colocado os presentes, esse era outro de seus passatempos favoritos. Não era a toa que seus amigos o chamavam de Cheat Chief, o chefe da trapaça: sempre podiam contar com ele para uma mentirinha ou outra.

- Pois é, eu tô vendo... – Foi a resposta de Satsuki, logo que a garota se recompôs do choque causado pela pequena "brincadeira". Aparentemente, havia sido a primeira a conseguir tal feito.

Enquanto voltavam para o café, os Taichi tentaram puxar assunto com Carlos, mas o garoto parecia estar demasiado cansado para proferir mais do que duas palavras de cada vez. Foi Felipe o responsável por contar um pouco sobre a personalidade de seu amigo, dessa vez sem mentirinhas:

- É, acho que não adianta mais ficar falando bobagem, agora não tem mais graça... Como dá pra ver, o Carlos não é do tipo que aprecia movimentos, prefere ficar parado, de preferência numa cama bem macia ou numa rede... Só que ele muda um pouquinho quando luta, ou não teria chegado até as semifinais do torneio brasileiro...

- Torneio Brasileiro? – Perguntou Toshihiro, desconfiado dessa última fala. Os últimos acontecimentos mais do que provavam que ele não era exatamente uma pessoa confiável. – Como você pode saber do Torneio Brasileiro se você estava no Japão durante a realização das rodadas classificatórias?

- Ah, Toshihiro... Já vi que você não sabe nada sobre o Brasil mesmo... Sabe, nesse país chegar na hora em um compromisso é considerado ofensa, você não espera que com um torneio de tamanha importância isso também não fosse acontecer, né?

- Você 'tá querendo dizer que...

- O torneio daqui foi atrasado, começou só em março, depois que eu já tinha voltado.

- Isso não é verdade! – Pela primeira vez Carlos mostrou algum sinal de atividade. Ergueu a cabeça, que antes estivera largada sobre os braços apoiados na mesa, de modo que esta ficasse no mesmo plano dos demais e seus olhos estavam completamente abertos. Sua voz também não estava mais arrastada e lenta como antes. – O torneio foi atrasado porque os incompetentes que assumiram o novo governo não conseguiram se organizar para colocar isso na data certa!

- Carlos, acho que você sabe muito bem quais serão as conseqüências dessa sua fala! – Felipe levantou-se da cadeira, gesto que foi imitado pelo amigo. – Você sabe o que acontece comigo quando o assunto é política, eu não gosto de levar desaforos pra casa, e vou levar essa discussão até onde for preciso e...

- A infraero informa: o vôo TAM 0989 procedente de Manaus acaba de aterrissar no solo.

Felipe foi subitamente calado pela voz enjoada da funcionária do aeroporto. Por hora, a discussão recém-iniciada seria interrompida, pois outro dos amigos do brasileiro estava chegando. Carlos sinalizou que preferia ficar esperando no Café enquanto os outros novamente saiam para recepcionar o recém-chegado.

- Sem mentiras dessa vez, senhor Silva, explica quem é o cara! – Pediu Ken, tentando intimidar, mas fazendo exatamente o contrário.

- Ah, sem problemas! Bom, ele vem do Amazonas, onde fica a maior floresta do mundo, acho que vocês conseguem adivinhar que tipo de carinha ele é. Desde já eu vou dizer que ele é muito similar ao Takashi em certas coisas, tem quase doze anos, mas é menor do que o Cristiano, que tem nove...

- Oba! Outro baixinho pra eu apurriá! – Exclamou Ken, saltitando de felicidade.

- Se eu fosse você, nem pensava nessa idéia... Ele é bom com arco e flecha, sabe? Não me surpreenderia se você aparecesse com a bunda furada um dia desses após uma piadinha sem graça sobre ele...

- Será que ele me ensinaria arco e flecha se eu pedisse?

- Você não vai fazer isso de verdade, né Takashi? Você não teria coragem de tirar a razão de ser de seu melhor amigo, teria? – Ken fazia cara de cachorro pidão enquanto se agachava para encarar o amigo nos olhos.

- Ah, vou! – O olhar de Takashi era completamente maligno, revelando o lado mais obscuro da personalidade do Cabeça de Alfinete dos Taichi.

- Nããããããooooooooo!

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm!

Enquanto os dois continuavam com sua discussão nonsense, um garoto vestindo um número anormal de roupas de frio se aproximou de Felipe e o cumprimentou. Os olhos de Satsuki imediatamente saltaram sobre a figurinha e seus piores instintos vieram à tona. O recém-chegado despertou nela uma curiosidade tamanha que ninguém mais seria capaz de impedir a execução de sua mais terrível arma de extermínio mental: o Questionário Sem Fim.

- Como é o seu nome? De onde você veio? Você tem irmãos? Como são seus pais? Seus avós estão vivos? Moram com você? Como é na sua terra natal? Trouxe fotos? Quando é seu aniversário? Qual seu signo? Quantos anos você tem? Tem algum animal de estimação? Como você consegue suportar o mentiroso do Felipe? Como vocês se conheceram? E como é que...

Não era a toa que a japonesa estava tão curiosa, ela nunca havia visto um índio em sua vida. O menino a sua frente era menor que ela quase uma cabeça, apesar de provavelmente ser mais velho; seu cabelo lembrava os dos japoneses, bem liso e preto, longo e preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram um tanto puxados também, e escuros, mas estavam atentos a cada detalhe do mundo a sua volta, como se tudo analisassem. O que mais despertou interesse em Satsuki, no entanto, foi a cor da pele do garoto, uma mistura de marrom e amarelo, talvez, ela não sabia como descrever, mas que parecia brilhar ao menor sinal de luz presente. Enquanto a absoluta maioria das crianças já revirava os olhos e implorava por piedade perante tantas perguntas feitas em tão pouco tempo, o pequeno índio parecia estar acompanhando todas com grande interesse, tanto que quando Satsuki terminou foi sua vez falar sem parar.

- Meu nome é Ayatá, eu vim de uma aldeia no meio da floresta amazônica, não tenho irmãos, não conheço a minha mãe e o meu pai é o chefe da tribo. Os pais do meu pai já partiram há algum tempo, não podem morar comigo. No lugar de onde eu vim é muito quente, úmido, bem mais do que aqui, o ano todo, basicamente estamos rodeados de árvores e animais. Acho que tenho algumas fotos. Meu aniversário é em vinte de setembro, eu sou de virgem, acho, e tenho onze anos. Meu animal de estimação é um macaquinho que eu encontrei machucado há um tempo atrás e comecei a cuidar. Eu também não sei como consigo suportar o Felipe, nós nos conhecemos no torneio de beyblade e...

-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAAAAAA! CALEM A BOCA ANTES QUE EU FIQUE LOUCO! – Exclamou Felipe, traduzindo em palavras os sentimentos dos outros orientais. Seu grito chamou a atenção até mesmo dos policiais de vigia, que se aproximaram para saber qual a origem de tamanho escândalo. Depois de contar uma mentirinha básica para poder sair da situação sem nem ao menos um sermão, Felipe guiou seus amigos de volta para o Café.

- A gente não devia ir atrás do Cristiano? – Perguntou Ayatá quando o grupo já se encontrava bem próximo ao seu destino, o que significava que eles já haviam andado uma distância considerável, dado que eles partiram do terminal de desembarque e o Café ficava próximo ao terminal de embarque, do outro lado do aeroporto.

- Mas o vôo dele não foi anunciado ainda...

- Quando eu estava vindo pra cá eu vi naquelas telinhas que o avião dele já está no solo faz uma meia hora, eu estou surpreso que vocês não foram atrás dele ainda. Aliás, conhecendo o Cristiano, ele agora deve estar começando a ficar apavorado sozinho esse tempo todo. Não vai ser nada bom pra equipe se ele pensar que o líder o abandonou, ainda mais sendo ele uma peça tão importante...

- O QUE? – Felipe quase teve um ataque, parando imediatamente e agarrando o índio pela gola de seu blusão de lã.- VOCÊ TEM CERTEZA? O mentiroso aqui sou eu, é bom isso não ser brincadeira sua!

Sem dizer mais nada, Felipe soltou o amigo e saiu correndo aeroporto adentro, logo se perdendo em meio a multidão que caminhava apressada entre lojas e malas.

- Rápido ele, não? – Comentou Toshihiro, enquanto observava a poeira levantada pela arrancada em alta velocidade do topetudo.

- Ele joga futebol, eu não ficaria surpreso com isso. Dizem que ele é o melhor jogador que o São Paulo juvenil já teve, e uma grande promessa pro futuro do futebol brasileiro... – Respondeu Ayatá, de um jeito que lembrava muito Satsuki ao explicar os resultados de uma enorme e entediante pesquisa.

- Joga futebol, é? – Perguntou novamente o chinês, com os olhos brilhando de êxtase.

- É, por que?

- Acho que eu quero desafiá-lo nisso também...

Os Taichi e Ayatá decidiram que era melhor voltar para o Café do que ficar esperando Felipe voltar com Cristiano no meio do nada como um grupo de idiotas. Assim sendo, quando os dois brasileiros voltaram a aparecer cerca de quinze minutos depois, o grupo já havia terminado outro lanche. Felipe trazia consigo um garoto alto, quase da mesma altura que Toshihiro, mas que, excluindo esse pequeno detalhe, não aparentava ter mais do que dez anos. Seus olhos tinham um brilho parecido com os de Rumiko, preenchidos com inocente ingenuidade. A mochila que carregava em suas costas era anormalmente grande, embora fosse impossível ter uma idéia de seu conteúdo. Seu cabelo era castanho e curto, no mesmo tom de seus olhos.

- Chegamos! – Exclamou Felipe, fazendo sinal para seu amigo se aproximar. – Esse aqui é o Cristiano Souza, vindo diretamente da capital federal, Brasília! Eu não disse que ele era alto? E tem só nove anos...

- Felipe...

- Ah, deixa de ser tímido! Esses aqui são os Taichi, aqueles caras que a gente viu na tv durante o torneio... Acho que estamos indo para o mesmo lugar no fim das contas.

- Nós vamos enfrentar os Taichi? – Cristiano subitamente pareceu transtornado. – Mas... Mas... E se eu não estiver preparado? E se eu falhar e...

- Ah, lá vamos nós de novo! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o seu problema é só falta de confiança?

- Mas...

- Sem mas! É o seguinte, povo... Temos ainda uma meia hora antes do embarque pra Porto Alegre, o que vocês querem fazer?

- Quem sabe vocês começam falando o nome da equipe de vocês, se é que vamos ser mesmo rivais no Torneio Sul-Americano. – Foi Yuy quem falou, e seu tom de voz deixava mais do que claro que o brasileiro era de seu intenso desagrado, sentimento que parecia mútuo.

- Ah, o líder... Sempre responsável por descobrir as armadilhas e mandar em todo mundo! A melhor posição pra se estar! Pois é, eu não tinha dito ainda, mas nós somos a equipe do Brasil, seu maior pesadelo. O nome é Brasil Blade, mas foi só porque o Carlos não aceitou a minha sugestão de "Militantes da Esquerda Batalhadora".

- E nunca aceitaria! – Carlos novamente "se ligou" na discussão, saindo de seu estado de sonolência permanente. – Você e o Luiz têm todo o direito de pensarem o que quiserem do governo, do PT e de qualquer coisa, mas não podem tornar isso a opinião geral da equipe!

- Eu sou o líder, eu ganhei de vocês nas semifinais, eu acho que tenho todo o direito de querer impor a minha opinião!

- Certo, isso a gente já discutiu, não vamos discutir de novo! – Exclamou rispidamente Ayatá. Aparentemente, ele já estava acostumado a fazer o papel de mediador em discussões do tipo. Cristiano, no entanto, encontrava-se ligeiramente afastado, evitando olhar para o grupo discutindo. Somente quando Carlos voltou ao seu estado normal de apatia e Felipe começou a contar uma piada sobre um japonês que pegava um avião para Chicago ele se reaproximou do grupo.

- Você disse que tinha mais um de seus amigos em Porto Alegre. Ele faz parte da equipe também? – Perguntou Satsuki, numa tentativa de saber mais sobre a equipe brasileira após todos terminarem de rir da piada e ficarem novamente sem assunto.

- Ah, faz. É o Luiz. Como ele mora em Porto Alegre, não ia fazer sentido se encontrar com ele aqui, não é mesmo? – Foi Felipe quem respondeu, sorrindo. – Ah, sim, e o animal favorito é o veado, e ele gosta muito de ser comparado com ele!

Milésimos de segundo depois, o líder dos Brasil Blade se encontrava fora do alcance de mãos humanas em um salto surpreendentemente alto, causado por uma flechada em seu traseiro.

- Felipe está mentindo de novo! – Anunciou Ayatá, o autor do disparo certeiro, com uma veia ligeiramente saltada em sua testa. – Ele está tentando irritar o Luiz. É uma longa história, mas basicamente chamar um gaúcho de viado é uma ofensa pessoal das mais graves, e o Felipe sabe tão bem disso que não perde uma oportunidade de chamar o Luiz assim.

- E o que quer dizer veado? Não é aquele bichinho bunitinho? – Perguntou Rumiko, sem entender como um animal tão bonito podia ser ofensivo.

- É que não é veado com "e", é viado com "i", e significa que um cara é maricas, gay, afeminado, ou como preferir chamar. Os gaúchos sempre tentaram cultivar a fama de machos, de guerreiros, de homens fortes e masculinos, então o resto do país se diverte chamando eles de mulherzinhas. Não preciso dizer qual a reação do Luiz, né?

O silêncio dos Taichi respondeu por eles. Na altura que Felipe se recuperou do ataque surpresa e bárbaro, já estava praticamente na hora de embarcar no último vôo do dia. Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei ainda não haviam aparecido, forçando as duas equipes a embarcarem sozinhas. Por conhecidência, os beybladers sentavam todos próximos uns dos outros, e, por mais uma vez, passageiros e tripulação estavam fadados a vivenciar o inferno como ele é realmente.

* * *

_Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas quandoJames-senpai tentou fazer isso ontem o simplesmente naõ aceitou o arquivo de jeito nenhum. Ele está terminando de arrumar as malas, daqui a meia hora o taxi vai passar, por isso não dá pra ficar dizendo muita bobagem hoje. Maiores explicações e detalhes da viagem para quem quiser saber, no próximo capítulo, ainda sem título, mas com a idéia já totalmente elaborada. Ele deve sair em algum dia no meio da próxima semana, assim esperamos._

_O que acharam? Um bom começo para o torneio mais aguardado? Que tal os protagonistas? E como será o último membro dos Brasil Blade? REviews, reviews, por favor, nós pedimos educadamente. E olha que eu não sou de ficar pedindo coisas... _

_Nos vemos no próximo capítulo,_

_Ayatá_

_(em nome do James e do resto dos personagens)_


	44. Desvio Inesperado

_Já dizia o ditado: antes tarde do que nunca!_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO XLI

**DESVIO INESPERADO**

Normalmente, o trajeto São Paulo – Porto Alegre não chegaria a durar uma hora e meia, quando feito sem escalas. Depois de atravessar o Oceano Atlântico durante a manhã e sofrer com os efeitos do Jet-Leg, era de se esperar que os Taichi resolvessem usar esse último passeio aéreo para descansar ou recuperar as energias, ao menos era isso que os outros passageiros do vôo rezavam para acontecer. Para eles, uma hora e meia nunca custara tanto a passar.

A confusão começou ainda no salão de embarque, enquanto todos esperavam para subir a bordo da aeronave. Felipe decidiu não esperar o início do torneio para desafiar os rivais asiáticos, e ele e Toshihiro não hesitaram em fazer dos bancos, malas e máquinas de refrigerante sua pista de obstáculos, ignorando completamente os pobres humanos inocentes que nem sequer lembravam o grave pecado que cometeram para serem tão severamente castigados. Quem parou a batalha, após constantes insucessos dos funcionários do aeroporto, foi Yuy, usando Fenhir para encurralar Fenku na parede e mandar a beyblade de Felipe numa espécie de viagem teste pelo espaço aéreo da sala.

- Isso aqui é um aeroporto, não uma arena de luta. Deixem para se exibir quando o campeonato começar de verdade e o público queira realmente testemunhar sua força. – Disse ele, sentado em sua cadeira lendo um livro calmamente. Se não fosse pelo conteúdo de sua fala, ninguém poderia dizer que ele estava realmente censurando a atitude da dupla.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo, hein? – Perguntou Felipe, se aproximado de Yuy e abaixando seu livro de modo que os dois pudessem se encarar. Ayatá e Cristiano engoliram em seco ao perceberem o quão irritado seu capitão estava. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa – Se for homem de verdade, levanta daí e mostra a sua força!

- Humpf... Seria um desperdício de energia lutar contra uma criança imatura como você. Não, obrigado. – Yuy continuava calmo, o que contribuiu para aumentar ainda mais a raiva de Felipe. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Cristiano já estava escondido atrás de Carlos, que, ocupado do jeito que estava tirando um cochilo apoiado na parede, nem sequer sabia o que estava acontecendo. Toshihiro, Ken e Takashi observavam atentamente os dois líderes ansiosos pelo desfecho da discussão, enquanto Satsuki parecia apreensiva. Rumiko à princípio pensou em imitar Cristiano, mas sua curiosidade venceu o medo e ela se aproximou dos companheiros, mantendo-se atrás deles por via das dúvidas.

- Eu vou te mostrar a criança! – Felipe, já com o rosto vermelho, deu dois passou para trás antes de lançar sua beyblade na direção de Yuy. O líder oriental teve pouco tempo para reagir e acabou sendo atingido de raspão no rosto. No momento seguinte Felipe estava no chão preso pelos pés do rival.

- Pois é, né, Silva... Com um líder como você eu acho que a sua equipe não vai ser uma grande ameaça no campeonato. Acho que já podemos dar como garantida a nossa viagem para o Canadá em setembro...

Dessa vez Felipe não pôde fazer mais do que bufar e xingar Yuy dos piores nomes que conhecia, já que o japonês imobilizara-o de tal forma que era impossível tentar fazer qualquer coisa. Quando o brasileiro terminou de demonstrar seu vasto repertório de palavras proibidas para menores, Yuy se afastou e voltou a ler. Havia um pequeno corte em sua bochecha na altura em que a beyblade o atingira, mas o sangue já havia parado de correr. Satsuki teve que lutar com todas as suas forças para não se aproximar e tentar limpar a ferida ou algo parecido.

"Aquele lançamento foi excepcional. Se eu fosse um segundo mais lento podia ter perdido um olho..."

À medida que a hora do embarque se aproximava, Ayatá ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Após o incidente com o líder japonês, Felipe sentou-se em uma cadeira do outro lado da sala e não mais se pronunciou, limitando-se a cruzar os braços frente ao peito e fazer cara de criança emburrada porque os pais lhe negaram o sorvete de domingo à tarde. Nenhum de seus companheiros teve coragem de se aproximar, conheciam bem demais o líder e prezavam demais sua existência para fazê-lo. Entretanto, estava sendo difícil controlar o pequeno índio sem a sua presença.

- Ah, Ayatá, não tem nada demais em um avião, você não precisa ficar assim! – Exclamou Satsuki, tentando diminuir o nervosismo do novo amigo. Durante o pouco tempo em que conseguiram conversar em paz, ambos descobriram que tinham muitas coisas em comum, entre elas o seu complexo de CDFismo.

- Eu não gosto de aviões. E estou com um mau pressentimento com relação a essa viagem! – Exclamou o garoto, quase surtando na cadeira.

- Ah, não seja covarde, Homem da Selva! – Ken se intrometeu na discussão. – Ou devia dizer _Anãozinho _da Selva? – Pausa para as risadinhas de Takashi, que parecia especialmente disposto a rir das piadas do amigo quando o baixinho atormentado não era ele. – O que pode dar errado num avião?

- Ele pode cair, pode faltar oxigênio, pode explodir no ar, pode ser raptado por terroristas e jogado contra um arranha-céu, pode...

- Tá, tá, não precisa ir tão longe. Não estamos nos Estados Unidos ainda...

- Tem razão... Mas eles são máquinas artificiais construídas pelo homem que poluem os céus e aumentam os efeitos do efeito estufa sobre nós. É ruim para o nosso planeta usar eles.

- Bom, se a gente não usar o avião a gente só chega em Porto Alegre amanhã, é o jeito mais rápido e fácil de se viajar...

- Mas isso não muda o fato de eu não gostar de aviões, nem essa sensação de que algo ainda vai dar errado hoje.

- Você está dizendo que acha que a gente vai morrer? – Foi Rumiko que perguntou, já em seu estado de amedrontamento crescente. – Você costuma ter esses pressentimentos assim? Eles costumam funcionar?

- Ah... – Ayatá ficou sem jeito ao ver o quanto a garota estava apavorada. Ele não sabia exatamente o que devia dizer, pois se dissesse a verdade seria obrigado a admitir que era relativamente bom seguindo seus instintos, o que significava que eram poucas as chances de estar errado, mas por outro lado não queria ser o responsável por uma crise de pânico pré-embarque, quando ele próprio mal conseguia se conter.

- Ah, Rumiko, deixa de ser chata! Por um acaso você acha que a gente vai morrer aqui sem ter ganhado o Campeonato Mundial antes? Eu tenho certeza que Deus não vai ser tão chato assim! – Exclamou Ken, acostumado demais com os ataques de pânico da garota para permitir que mais um se iniciasse. – A gente já viajou tanto de avião, nada aconteceu até agora, não vai mais acontecer, certo?

Ayatá queria ser capaz de concordar com o japonês como fez Rumiko, mas havia aprendido a confiar demais em seus sentidos para desmenti-los assim tão facilmente. Foi a sua vez de calar-se até o embarque realmente começar. Quando a comissária finalmente chamou os passageiros para entrar no avião, precisou reunir toda a sua coragem para entrar e sentar-se em seu lugar marcado, entre Cristiano e Carlos, que continuava sonolento, quase dormindo durante a curta caminhada.

Assim que se viu livre dos avisos de apertar os cintos, Felipe não perdeu tempo para buscar a liberdade. Soltou-se da cadeira e foi ao encontro de Ken e Takashi. Alguns sussurros depois, o trio se separou, com expressões excessivamente angelicais.

- Aposto dez dólares que aí vem coisa... – Murmurou Toshihiro para Satsuki, que se encontrava no banco ao lado do seu, voltada para o corredor.

- Eu não pretendo perder meu dinheiro, Toshihiro, sinto muito. – Respondeu a garota, tentando se concentrar em seu livro sobre filosofia ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar a vozinha irritante da sua consciência que a mandava tomar uma atitude drástica.

As suspeitas de Toshihiro não demoraram a se confirmar. Ao se aproximar dos beybladers com o carrinho de comida, a pobre comissária de bordo, uma jovem garota que provavelmente recém terminara a faculdade, com longas madeixas louras escorridas caindo por suas costas e nariz adunco mais próprio para homens do que para garotas de menos de vinte e cinco anos, foi abordada pela seguinte pergunta:

- Tem testículos de boi pra gente? Eu ouvi dizer que faz bem pra saúde, principalmente de homens fortes como a gente...

Apesar de surpresa, ela ainda conseguiu responder com a educação que se espera de uma funcionária do ramo:

- Sinto muito, senhor, mas testículos de boi não estão no cardápio. Nós temos...

- Testículos de cavalo? – Ken a interrompeu. Nesse momento, a pobre mulher finalmente percebeu a cilada em que caíra, forçada por apenas três garotinhos fofinhos. Infelizmente para eles, a pobre aeromoça não era nada inocente.

- Não, não senhor, não testículos de cavalo. – Respondeu ela, ainda com sua voz polida e sem graça.

- E que tal testículos de iguana? – Foi a pergunta de Takashi. Nisso, vários passageiros passaram a encarar o garoto, muitos se perguntando se iguanas tinham testículos e ainda uma pequena porção que nem sequer sabia que tipo de animal essa tal "iguana" seria.

- Nem testículos de iguana, nem testículos de cavalo, muito menos de boi. Mas acho que os senhores ficarão satisfeitos em saber que o prato do dia é sim testículos.

Ken, Takashi e Felipe encararam a mulher completamente surpresos. Não era possível que eles tivessem acertado o menu do dia com uma simples brincadeira. A comissária contemplava essa surpresa com um sorriso no rosto, reconhecido imediatamente pelo trio como o sorriso que eles sempre usavam quando tinham uma grande – e demoníaca – idéia em mente. Alguma coisa estava errada, e muito provavelmente essa coisa tinha relação com os testículos servidos, pois não são muitos os animais que podem doá-los aos humanos prazeres culinários. Se não era o boi, eles não conheciam outro...

- Testículos de que? – Perguntou Takashi, se encolhendo na poltrona desejando que a janelinha pudesse funcionar como válvula de escape. O sorriso da aeromoça se ampliou e o trio mal teve tempo de engolir em seco antes de ouvir a resposta e sair correndo para o banheiro do avião numa cena que deixou até mesmo Yuy com vontade de morrer gargalhando:

- Testículos de pestinhas descontrolados que não sabem respeitar uma dama!

- É seguro voltar? – Perguntou Takashi enquanto tentava se ajeitar em cima da pia do banheiro. Felipe estava perto da porta e periodicamente abria uma fresta para espiar os passageiros. Ken estava sentado na privada e também parecia apavorado. Os três sofriam não só com a humilhação de serem passados para trás por uma garota não muito mais velha do que eles e muito mais feia, mas também com a falta de espaço dentro do banheiro. Apesar de serem crianças, banheiros de avião são construídos para abrigar apenas uma pessoa de cada vez, o que os obrigava a ficar incomodamente próximos um do outro.

- Ainda não, elas ainda estão servindo os outros. – Respondeu Felipe, desanimadamente fechando a porta pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez. – Hey! O que é essa coisa estranha me cutucando aí atrás? Essa localização é muito privada, viu?

- Oh, desculpe! – Respondeu Ken, deixando o tom de gozação escapar em sua voz. Seu joelho estava encostando em uma certa parte da anatomia do paulistano entre a cintura e as pernas que muitos homens consideram uma parte muito secreta de seu corpo, embora a maioria das mulheres brasileiras adore mostrá-la nas praias com biquínis fio-dental, enquanto tentava sem sucesso cruzar suas pernas e ficar mais confortável no estreito acento de privada. – Eu não percebi que cruzar as pernas podia atingir outra pessoa!

- Encoste aí de novo e você vai desejar não ter nascido! – O líder brasileiro virou-se bruscamente para encarar o japonês, já visivelmente irritado. Tanto Ken quanto Takashi mostravam-se divertidos com a situação.

- O que foi? Ficou com medo? Acha que eu vou violar a sua integridade ou coisa assim? Eu não sabia que os brasileiros eram tão sensíveis!

Felipe estava pronto para respoder. Fez um movimento brusco com o braço como se fosse marcar permanentemente a cara do japonês, mas parou no meio do caminho quando a porta do banheiro fez um barulho nada familiar. Ao tentar reabri-la, constataram que a fechadura estava quebrada, eles estavam trancados no banheiro.

- O que? Isso não pode ser! Abre essa coisa, Felipe!

- Vem você tentar, Ken! Eu não consigo, acho que quebramos a fechadura!

- Quebramos não, foi você quem tentou me bater e quebrou a fechadura! Nem vem que não tem!

- Antes você não tivesse me insultado! Assim a gente poderia sair daqui facilmente!

- Está tentando jogar a culpa em mim agora?

- CHEGA! PAREM COM ESSA DISCUSSÃO INÚTIL! – A dupla imediatamente se virou para observar Takashi, agora de pé em cima da pia do avião. – E depois dizem que eu sou a criança! A gente só precisa chamar a atenção das aeromoças pra elas destrancarem a gente pelo lado de fora e estamos livres.

- Eu não quero encarar de novo aquele jaburu!

- Nem eu! Deus me livre!

- Certo então. Vamos esperar o avião pousar antes de podermos nos mexer de novo.

- Isso vai ser emocionante.

O trio voltou a se sentar, admitindo que esperar a aterrissagem de pé os cansaria demais. Nenhum deles havia percebido ainda que é por uma boa razão que os passageiros são orientados a colocar os cintos de segurança durante aterrissagem e decolagem de aeronaves. Felizmente, a ficha foi forçada a cair mais cedo do que o previsto, com um anúncio do piloto pelo auto-falante:

- Atenção senhores passageiros, informamos que devido a problemas operacionais no Aeroporto Salgado Filho em Porto Alegre, a tripulação será forçada a fazer um pouso de emergência em Florianópolis. A temperatura local é de quinze graus Celsius e a atmosfera...

Pouso de emergência? Isso não estava no currículo. Após o anúncio, vários passageiros tentaram se manifestar, fazer perguntas ou apenas expressar sua indignação. Muitos deles queriam saber se a companhia aérea lhes daria a passagem para Porto Alegre ou se eles seriam obrigados a obtê-las à força – a hipótese de ter que pagar do próprio bolso pelo jeito era inimaginável. Os passageiros estavam fazendo tanto barulho e exigindo tanta atenção da tripulação que ninguém se preocupou em ouvir os lamentos e exclamações desesperadas de três garotos inconseqüentes presos nos sanitários. Por ironia do destino, os três desistiram de protestar ao mesmo tempo que os passageiros, e os avisos de que os sanitários estavam ocupados não estavam funcionando misteriosamente naquele dia.

- Caras, foi muito bom conhecer vocês. – Anunciou Felipe, assim que ele e os outros dois perceberam que teriam que ficar ali dentro por tempo indeterminado. – Embora estando juntos por tão pouco tempo, estou feliz em saber que outras pessoas além de mim têm idéias originais para fazer deste mundo um lugar melhor. Nunca esquecerei vocês, e mencionarei seus nomes para Deus quando ele vier me receber nos portões do paraíso daqui a alguns minutos.

- Eu digo o mesmo, camarada Felipe, camarada Takashi. – A voz de Ken soava mórbida, embora não estivesse muito claro se ele estava realmente fazendo um testamento oral. – Até o presente momento não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, não tenho a consciência pesada, a não ser pelo fato de ter seguido vocês dois senhores tão distintos até essa última aventura no sanitário aéreo. Espero também que aqueles a quem chamo de "Companheiros de Time" possam se lembrar de mim na hora em que estiverem lutando a salvo em Porto Alegre e na Rússia, e dediquem o troféu a minha pessoa.

- Isso se não for a minha equipe a ganhar o troféu...

- Por favor, camaradas, esse não é o momento de começar outra discussão. Dizia Sidharta Gautama que o momento da partida é de reflexão, reflexão para atingir a iluminação e esperar que no próximo retorno possamos ser algo mais do que uma formiga que vive carregando folhas para seu ninho.

- Quem é Sidharta Gautama? – Felipe interrompeu o momento solene em que o grupo havia mergulhado de repente, fazendo seus companheiros se elevarem de seus acentos por um breve momento.

- De que planeta você veio, senhor desinformado?

- Do planeta Terra, que pelo visto não é o mesmo que o seu, Urashima!

- Sidharta Gautama é o verdadeiro nome do cara que o mundo conhece como Buda, o Iluminado. Ele era um príncipe indiano que descobriu a iluminação quando...

- Tá, tá, Takashi, ele já entendeu, não precisa agora ficar imitando a Satsuki-Enciclopédia-Ambulante.

- Ela não é uma Enciclopédia Ambulante!

- É, você está certo, ela é um Dicionário Eletrônico!

Os primeiros sinais da aterrissagem interromperam a discussão, fazendo Ken cair por cima de Felipe, que por sua vez bateu as costas na porta enquanto Takashi caia em cima do desconcertado Ken.

- Eu juro que se pudesse te dava um murro agora.

- Tá reclamando de que? Pelo menos não foi um clichê de cinema daqueles que os caras acabam se beijando automaticamente. E Takashi, você está machucando as minhas costas, sai daí.

Outro tremor, mais bagunça no sanitário. Os três estavam agora não inosados que seria impossível se levantar se ajuda naquele minúsculo espaço.

- Ai, as minhas costas vão partir!

- Pelo menos as suas partes não estão sendo esmagadas e suas vértebras não estão coladas contra uma porta!

- Parem de reclamar, nenhum de vocês bateu a cabeça na parede e caiu em cima de um colchão de ossos!

- Quem você está chamando de Colchão de Ossos, Filhote de Bactéria Obesa?

- Quem mandou ser tão magrelo?

- Magrelo é o caramba! Você diz isso porque está em cima dele, não embaixo!

- Então você devia ver as costas dele, só tem osso aqui, se quer saber.

- Dá pra parar de discutir a minha anatomia desse jeito tão ridículo?

- Dá pra você parar de mexer a sua perna? Você está cortando a oxigenação de uma parte muito importante do meu corpo, essencial para a minha sobrevivência, sabia?

- Que parte?

- O pé direito. Sem ele eu não jogo futebol!

As rodas do avião encontraram o chão, bagunçando ainda mais o embolado de corpos. Quando finalmente o avião parou e os ruídos dos passageiros deixando o avião foram ouvidos, a porta do sanitário subitamente se abriu, forçando os três para fora. Infelizmente, o nó entre os três estava tão bem atado que era impossível para qualquer um que os observasse dizer que parte pertencia a quem.

- O que estão olhando? – Perguntou Felipe aos comissários que os tiraram do banheiro. Um pouco mais afastados, os companheiros dos garotos observavam a tudo apreensivos, mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo com a situação em que os diabinhos se encontravam. – Não vão ajudar a gente a se soltar, não?

A comissária dos testículos se adiantou e começou a tentar soltar a cabeça de Takashi do que parecia ser o braço esquerdo de Ken embolado com a perna direita de Felipe, mas para isso seria necessário remover primeiro a perna direita de Ken, que sobrepunha o brasileiro, mas que estava presa entre as pernas de Takashi.

- Como é que vocês ainda estão vivos? – Perguntou Toshihiro, se aproximando do grupo e se controlando para não rir do bolo de gente formado por seus três amigos. – Tem certeza de que não quebraram nenhum osso ou coisa parecida?

- A única certeza que eu tenho é que cabeças vão rolar depois que tudo isso acabar! – Respondeu Ken, se irritando com a incompetência dos funcionários da companhia aérea.

- Desde que não seja a minha, tudo bem! – Exclamou Felipe. Os Taichi, Cristiano e Ayatá se juntaram ao grupo para tentar concertar a situação e restaurar seus amigos. Após longos quinze minutos de esforços conjuntos e teorias físicas mirabolantes de dois gênios CFDs, o trio finalmente estava livre e pronto para continuar causando confusão. Como ressarcimento pelos danos causados, os dois times ganharam cheques em branco para passarem o dia na cidade, dado que aviões para Porto Alegre só poderiam aterrissar no dia seguinte.

- Certo. O que sabemos sobre Florianópolis então? – Perguntou Ayatá, numa tentativa de decidir para onde o grupo deveria ir, já que até a noite cair ainda faltavam umas boas horas.

- Não olhem para a gente, vocês são os brasileiros. – Toshihiro respondeu por sua equipe.

- Meus pais sempre ficam por aqui no verão. – Anunciou Felipe. – Tem bastante praias, todas muito lindas, e a maioria vive cheia de gente.

- Só que eu não acho que o mês de agosto, a quinze graus, seja a época ideal para se ir a praia. – Ayatá cortou o discurso do líder.

- Você perguntou o que a gente sabia, não o que a gente queria fazer. Eu tenho certeza que a cidade não é só praia, deve ter outras coisas pra fazer aqui!

- Quer ser nosso guia? – Perguntou Cristiano. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Felipe teria feito uma encenação gigantesca para recusar, mas quando era Cristiano quem pedia a situação mudava de figura. O garoto era tão ingênuo e inocente que essas encenações não tinham graça nenhuma.

- Eu posso ser! Eu sei tudo sobre a cidade! – Outro dos grandes talentos de Felipe da Silva era a mentira descarada, e essa era só mais uma das várias ocasiões em que ele se utilizava dela. – Vamos pegar um táxi e nos mandar daqui. Temos muito que fazer antes do dia terminar.

- Não devíamos esperar pelo Daitenji-san ou coisa assim? – Perguntou Rumiko, em dúvida se era uma boa idéia ou não sair pela cidade sem mais nem menos e sem nenhum adulto responsável por perto.

- Ah, que é isso, Rumiko! Somos todos grandinhos já, com exceção do Yadate-Anão, não vai acontecer nada errado. Você confia em mim, não confia? – Felipe estendeu sua mão para a garota com um sorriso de propaganda de pasta de dentes, esperando pela resposta.

- Se eu fosse ela, diria que não. – Yuy se pronunciou, evaporando imediatamente o sorriso do brasileiro.

- E por que você diria isso? – Perguntou ele, num murmuro ameaçador.

- Você conhece mesmo essa cidade? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a veracidade de pelo menos noventa por cento de suas palavras. Além do mais, temos nossas malas para pegar, não podemos sair pela cidade carregando-as assim sem mais nem menos. Precisamos antes passar no hotel, e para isso precisamos de um adulto responsável.

- Olha só, agora falou o líder! – Ao invés de novamente tentar lutar contra o líder dos Taichi, Felipe decidiu apostar em suas palavras dessa vez. – Tem certeza que precisamos mesmo de um adulto responsável? Pelas suas palavras, presumo que só você com a gente já seria suficiente, senhor Yuy-Eu-Sou-Mais-Maduro-Que-Você. Mas já que você está dizendo, quem sou eu pra me opor, não é? Vai em frente e procure por aquele tal presidente e a tal da professora, a gente fica aqui te esperando tomando um sorvete e falando mal de você pelas costas, o que acha?

- Se a sugestão não tivesse vindo de você, aceitaria de muito bom grado. Qualquer lugar é melhor sem vocês por perto.

- Se é assim, vai atrás deles então. Ou é orgulhoso demais pra fazer isso agora?

- Não vai ser necessário, eles já chegaram.

- Olá crianças, desculpem a nossa demora em nos reencontrarmos, mas eu tinha assuntos urgentes a tratar. – Daitenji-san, acompanhado de Zanxam-sensei, se aproximou das duas equipes com seu sorriso típico, como se eles ainda estivessem na África do Sul se preparando para a partida. Seu olhar, no entanto, desmentia seu sorriso, ele encarava preocupadamente Yuy, que percebeu a atitude estranho do presidente da BBA, mas nada comentou. – Eu estive pensando, e acho que agora é uma boa hora para largarmos nossas malas no hotel e sair para um passeio, o que acham?

Em resposta, os beybladers se precipitaram correndo pela porta automática do aeroporto atrás de táxis para todos, deixando para trás dois adultos impressionados, um Yuy irritado como sempre e um Carlos que mal conseguia se agüentar de pé de tanto sono, apesar de ter dormido a viagem inteira. O hotel para onde o grupo se dirigiu, após se dividir em quatro táxis, ficava na parte norte da ilha de Florianópolis, a capital do estado de Santa Catarina famosa por belíssimas praias cobertas pela natureza, onde a modernidade da cidade grande convive em harmonia com a selvageria da natureza.

- E nosso primeiro destino é... – Perguntou Felipe a Daitenji-san assim que todos os quartos haviam sido divididos e as malas depositadas em seus devidos lugares. Todos esperavam que o responsável por eles durante essa viagem de competição-volta ao mundo estaria disposto a levá-los para passear naquele dia de folga, mas seu sorriso amarelo dizia outra coisa.

- Eu sinto muito, crianças, mas não poderei acompanhar vocês, acabei de receber uma ligação muito importante e preciso sair urgente para resolver alguns assuntos particulares. Eu acho que vocês vão ficar muito bem com a supervisão de Miko-san, portanto nos vemos depois!

- Mais alguém além de mim acha que ele está muito estranho hoje? – Perguntou Satsuki, no que seus companheiros de time assentiram. Sem dúvida esse não era o Daitenji-san que os Taichi estavam acostumados a ver.

- Satsuki, minha cara, isso foi muito bem observado da sua parte, mas eu acho que você não entendeu realmente a gravidade da situação que estamos vivendo agora. – Anunciou Ken. Todos, com exceção de Daitenji-san, que já há muito partira em um carro negro saído dos filmes de suspense da década de cinqüenta, estavam presentes, numa espécie de círculo para decidir qual seria seu próximo destino nessa tarde inesperadamente livre, detalhe que o obtuso Urashima provavelmente esqueceu ao continuar a frase – Nós estamos prestes a sair por uma tarde com um grupo de garotos mais estranhos do que a gente e uma _professora_. Não uma _professora _qualquer, mas _A Professora, _entende o que eu quero dizer?

- Eu não, Ken, mas acho que aqueles caras ali entenderam. – Satsuki apontou para o lado onde três dos quatro Brasil Blade e Zanxam-sensei se mostravam prontos para briga com suas expressões ameaçadoras de assustar criancinhas mimadas que não querem ir para a cama.

- Acho que isso significa que a minha existência está ameaçada! – Ken pulou para trás de Rumiko que, ao se ver frente a uma manada de bestas selvagens, se escondeu atrás de Ken, que se escondeu atrás de Rumiko, que se escondeu atrás de Ken e assim ambos continuaram até a parede impedi-los de ir mais longe, na altura em que os Taichi já estavam tontos só de olhá-los.

- Isso aqui está sendo conversa demais e iniciativa de menos. Ou decidimos agora, de uma vez por todas, para onde vamos e o que faremos, ou não sairemos mais. – Anunciou repentinamente Yuy, pegando todos desprevenidos. – Não que eu queira ir com vocês, mas pelo visto não me restam outras opções. – Acrescentou, receando que os outros interpretassem sua fala como se ele estivesse realmente animado com o passeio e a mudança de rotina, coisa que ele não estava, ou pelo menos lutava para acreditar que não estava, nada animado a fazer.

- Então tá! – Exclamou Felipe, lembrando-se da pequena discussão ainda no aeroporto. – Vamos então para a Costa da Lagoa. É um relaxante e bonito passeio de barco, vai ser interessante mesmo no inverno. Depois nós podemos andar por umas praias bonitas e quem saber visitar o Mirante da Lagoa. Podemos depois jantar no Mercado Público e ver o pôr-do-sol em algum lugar por aí que dizem ser maravilhoso. Claro, sempre tem um shopping ou coisa assim pra gente fazer umas comprinhas e antes de dormir eu ainda quero desafiar vocês pra uma luta em um desses cenários maravilhosos.

- É... É um bom roteiro. Vamos ver se conseguimos fazer isso mesmo, Silva-kun. – Sentenciou Zanxam-sensei. – Pelo visto você conhece mesmo o lugar.

Felipe respirou aliviado. Claro que ele não conhecia muito Florianópolis, ele quase nunca vinha com seus pais, preferia ficar na cidade treinando sem parar, tanto futebol e beyblade, e não passavam de duas as vezes em que realmente pisara no solo da cidade, não por mais de uma semana cada uma. O roteiro que acabara de criar fora formado a partir de fragmentos de conversas que ele ouvira de seus pais quando eles voltavam para casa e passavam o jantar inteiro falando de suas experiências na cidade paradisíaca para os convidados da empresa em que eles trabalhavam. Certa vez seu pai confessara que, se não fosse por seu trabalho na empresa, já teria se mudado para "Floripa" há muito tempo. Sinceramente, isso era a coisa que mais amedrontava Felipe sobre seus pais, mais até do que a possibilidade de ser esquecido em meio a tanto trabalho, pois uma mudança de cidade dignificaria que ele não poderia mais fazer parte do São Paulo F.C., seu time do coração. Santa Catarina não era exatamente um estado com tradição no futebol. Quais eram os grandes times mesmo? Figueirense? Que piada! Criciúma? Quase ninguém havia ouvido falar. Como ele podia se tornar um grande ídolo do futebol nacional jogando em timinhos como esses? As possibilidades de futuros associados a viver em Santa Catarina eram suficiente para causar-lhe pesadelos.

De táxis, não demorou muito para que os beybladers e sua professora chegassem ao local de embarque dos barcos para o pequeno vilarejo ao pé de um morro numa das margens da Lagoa da Conceição. Eles tiveram sorte de esperar apenas cinco minutos por um dos barcos, pois eles costumam sair em horários espaçados. Quatro reais por pessoa e quarenta e cinco minutos depois, lá estava o grupo desembarcando no vilarejo. Ayatá foi o primeiro a sentar no píer e relaxar observado o visual das montanhas cobertas de verde e os barcos que passavam. Havia muitos restaurantes nas margens próximas, os barcos deixavam os turistas em vários deles. Satsuki e Rumiko logo se juntaram ao indiozinho, maravilhadas com a paisagem.

- Eu adoro a natureza! – Exclamou Ayatá, quando viu que tinha companhia. – Me sinto tão bem longe da cidade, daquele barulho todo, da poluição, dos carros, dos prédios...

- Você não poderia viver em Tóquio então! – Exclamou Rumiko. – Lá só tem prédios e mais prédios, para onde quer que você olhe; os carros estão sempre buzinando, as pessoas andam sempre de terno e gravata apressadas pelas ruas ou se espremendo nos trens; tudo é estritamente calculado nos milésimos de segundo e erros não são permitidos. É o caos!

- Você está apavorando ele, Rumiko! – Censurou Satsuki, ao ver que o rosto do indiozinho estava se tornando levemente esverdeado. – A Rumiko está exagerando, também não é assim. Tóquio tem seus parques e aos domingos é muito bom sair pra relaxar e descansar. O problema da cidade é que ela é muito grande, muito ocupada, um grande centro de negócios e tecnologia e tudo mais, mas nem todo o Japão é assim. No interior eu aposto que ainda existem vilas onde o antigo modo de vida ainda perdura e as pessoas obedecem às leis da natureza primeiro que tudo.

- Você gosta de lugares assim? – Perguntou o brasileiro, esperançoso perante a possibilidade de encontrar alguém semelhante ao seu modo de pensar. Não que sua equipe discordasse completamente com ele, mas Felipe era o típico habitante da cidade, o tipo de pessoa que acha que todas as árvores são iguais, que ter ou não ter parques na cidade não faz diferença e que toda essa história de fotossíntese é história de botânicos desesperados para impedir o avanço da civilização; Cristiano vinha de uma cidade onde a chuva quase nunca chega e a seca e altas temperaturas predominam o ano todo e Carlos... Bem... Carlos não parecia do tipo que se importa com alguma coisa a não ser sua cama quentinha no final do dia. Ainda havia Luiz, mas os dois garotos ainda não haviam tido a oportunidade de conversar sobre o assunto.

- Lugares vazios onde a natureza reina sobre o homem? – Perguntou Satsuki, no que recebeu a confirmação com um aceno de cabeça. – Sim! Eu adoraria viver num lugar desses, se eu não tivesse essa obrigação de me matar estudando para arranjar um emprego no futuro. Eu gostaria de ser uma professora ou algo assim, como a Zanxam-sensei!

- Como a Zanxam-sensei! – Rumiko exclamou, metade chocada, metade horrorizada. – Não, Satsuki, não! Por favor, por tudo que você considera de mais sagrado, não se torne uma professora tirana e mal-encarada como a Zanxam-sensei! Você é tão legal, tão feliz, tão gentil e...

Como não podia deixar de ser, ninguém menos que Miko Zanxam em pessoa encontrava-se nesse exato instante atrás de Rumiko, escutando bem demais tudo que a garota implorara. Ayatá e Satsuki só puderam tapar seus ouvidos para se proteger do sermão.

- Ta vendo só porque eu disse que você não podia ser como ela? – Perguntou Rumiko assim que a professora se afastou. Suas orelhas estavam doloridas e sua cabeça ameaçava explodir ao próximo grito irritante. Estava com sorte. Felipe estava por perto.

- AYATÁ! MEU AMIGÃO! – Rumiko apoiou-se em Satsuki para não desmaiar. Era incrível como Felipe conseguia gritar tão alto. Ao olhar para trás, ficou surpresa ao ver que o garoto se encontrava a pelo menos meio quilômetro de distância. – Vem aqui, tem uma coisa que a gente precisa falar!

O índio que partilha o complexo de Takashi pediu licença para suas acompanhantes, para voltar cerca de cinco minutos depois com uma expressão irritada e o rosto e roupa encharcados.

- Idiota. – Ele resmungou. – Felipe é um idiota imaturo com oito anos de idade mental e quinze de nascença. Muito engraçado. Muito engraçado me recepcionar com um balde de água fria pra eu sentir "o frescor da cidade". Eu te mandaria cagar no mato, se isso não fosse matar as pobres plantas.

- Credo... Eu tô com medo do Felipe...

- Não precisa ficar com medo, Rumiko, só nunca baixe a guarda na frente dele. De dez palavras que ele fala, sete são mentiras e três são brincadeiras sem graça como essa.

- Não é à toa que o Yuy-san não suporta ele.

Rumiko fez menção de dizer alguma coisa com relação à fixação de Satsuki pelo líder dos Taichi, mas novos gritos de Zanxam-sensei atraíram sua atenção e dos outros dois antes que ela pudesse proferir a primeira sílaba. Ayatá ficou satisfeito em observar que Felipe estava pagando um alto preço por sua travessura. Ele, assim como Satsuki, também estava começando a gostar de sua nova professora.

Saindo da Costa da Lagoa, os beybladers seguiram caminhando pela praia Mole, dita a melhor de Floripa, e da Galheta, onde nudismo é permitido. O percurso total a ser percorrido era de sete quilômetros, e passava por grandes morros cobertos de vegetação e pedras gigantes com vista excepcional. Zanxam-sensei estava um pouco receosa ao entrar na praia da Galheta, marcada pelas pedras que servem de mirantes, e a excitação de alguns de seus alunos era o que mais contribuía para esse sentimento.

- Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, Silva-kun, por favor, eu não quero mais encrenca com vocês hoje, sim?

- Sim, querida professora! – Responderam os três num uníssono nada confiável. Nada que a surpreendesse. Não haviam se passado dez minutos sem que a primeira idéia besta surgisse, e todos os seus sentimentos se confirmassem. De vez em quando ela se perguntava por que raios havia aceitado essa oferta de trabalho, mas o prazer de ralhar com as crianças travessas até seus ouvidos protestarem e ter autoridade total sobre elas respondia perfeitamente essa pergunta. Além disso, uma pessoa muito especial havia feito esse pedido, ela não podia negar um favor a alguém que uma vez lhe salvara a vida.

- Certo, quem quer lutar beyblade? – Perguntou Felipe, erguendo sua própria beyblade no ar. – Já sei, Yuy, eu te desafio aqui e agora! – Eles estavam em cima de uma das pedras, apenas rodeados por água. – A primeira beyblade a cair na água perde.

- Sinto muito, mas hoje eu resolvi tirar férias das lutas, Silva. Você vai ter que esperar a final do torneio se quiser lutar comigo.

- Fugindo da luta como sempre, né? Então tá, eu vou chamar uma pessoa melhor que você pra lutar comigo. Rumiko, eu tô te desafiando e não vou aceitar "não" como resposta.

Ao ver a expressão de choque de Rumiko, Toshihiro tomou a iniciativa:

- Não é educado desafiar uma dama assim de repente, eu vou te ensinar a ter educação!

- Ah, finalmente alguém com atitude nessa equipe! Eu estava achando que todos vocês eram uns fracotes covardes! Certo então, Toshihiro, vamos ver quem é o melhor!

- Toshihiro! – Exclamou Rumiko, preocupada.

- Tudo bem, Rumiko. Isso aqui não é o torneio, eu não fazer como eu fiz contra o Hehashiro ou coisa assim, só relaxa e assiste a minha vitória!

- Ah, que pena que eu vou ter que desapontar a sua namorada, Urameshi, mas eu não pretendo perder. – Obviamente, com a menção da palavra "namorada", o rosto de Toshihiro mudou de cor com a rapidez de um camaleão se camuflando, enquanto que Rumiko, sem entender nada do que o brasileiro queria dizer, apressou-se em corrigir seu erro:

- Ele não é meu namorado, Felipe, é só um grande amigo!

- Sei, sei... – O paulistano a encarou com o típico olhar de quem concorda só para não causar confusão e discussão.

A luta começou, juntando não só os beybladers, mas a grande maioria das pessoas que haviam escolhido esse dia frio, mas ensolarado, para caminhar na praia. Como era inverno, não havia ninguém andando por aí exatamente como veio ao mundo. Felipe logo começou a atacar, como todos os oponentes que enfrentam Toshihiro pela primeira vez fazem. Seu temperamento durante a luta era definitivamente agressivo, um pouco semelhante ao estilo de Yuy, que tenta acabar com a luta o mais rápido possível com o mínimo de esforço. Felizmente, Toshihiro conhecia muito bem esse tipo de estilo para ficar com medo ou acuado. Ao contrário, cada movimento da beyblade adversária era friamente observado.

Não demorou muito para Felipe jogar o adversário na água, provocando vivas de seus companheiros de equipe e da grande maioria do público que assistia. Toshihiro, no entanto, abriu um sorriso, como quase todos os outros membros de sua equipe. Era agora que a batalha ia finalmente esquentar.

- Não pense que já ganhou, Felipe. Não subestime a minha força, o jogo está apenas começando. Fenku, Tufão Submarino!

Era outra coisa atacar quando havia água de verdade em volta, a potência do Tufão Submarino do leviatã foi ampliada a níveis astronômicos, afastando boa parte da torcida e molhando aqueles que teimaram em permanecer por perto. A imponente fera-bit de Toshihiro materializou-se, tingindo novamente de azul o céu colorido do início do pôr-do-sol. Os Brasil Blade ficaram espantados, os olhos de Ayatá moviam-se rapidamente analisando molécula por molécula da gigantesca criatura, como um scanner de última geração. No entanto, a beyblade de Felipe continuava na luta.

- Acho que quem me subestimou foi você. Não devia pensar que é o único aqui com fera-bit. Ou você acha que a minha vitória no torneio de classificação foi por sorte? Brighter, é hora da luta!

Para surpresa dos Taichi e delírio da torcida, foi a vez de Felipe mostrar suas armas. Brighter, a andorinha, era tão grande quanto Fenku, apesar de animais da sua espécie serem normalmente bem menores do que um monstro marinho. Era praticamente toda branca, possuindo uma listra negra e outra vermelha que iam desde a sua cabeça até a ponta da cauda num traço firme e fino. Os olhos lembravam muito os do mestre, divertidos e audazes.

- Você não tinha fera-bit da última vez! – Exclamou Rumiko, sem conseguir conter o espanto.

- É uma longa história, na verdade, mas é isso mesmo, Brighter veio a mim depois que eu voltei do Japão, e juntos nós nos tornamos muito mais fortes do que aquele Felipe que vocês conheceram há seis meses!

Foi a vez de Felipe atacar. Sua beyblade mergulhou na água atrás de Fenku, e a trouxe de volta para a superfície já completamente parada. Toshihiro havia sido derrotado em seu próprio território. As sobrancelhas de Yuy se ergueram, suas suspeitas estavam certas. Mais e mais agora ele sentia o desejo de lutar contra esse oponente. Se possível, ambos se encontrariam na final do campeonato, e não seria a sua equipe a impedi-lo.

O passeio pelas praias não terminou do jeito que os Taichi desejavam, mas pelo menos o pôr-do-sol no mirante da Lagoa da Conceição serviu para levantar seus ânimos. Toshihiro não conseguia deixar de se sentir desapontado consigo mesmo por causa da derrota, mesmo sendo apenas um jogo num dia de folga. Brighter derrotara Fenku em seu território natural, coisa que nenhum outro beyblader havia conseguido fazer até o momento. A água era sagrada, sua grande aliada nas lutas. Isso significava que ele e Yuy teriam algumas sessões particulares de treino assim que chegassem em Porto Alegre.

Já de noite, o grupo se dirigiu ao Mercado Público para comer alguns aperitivos e sentir o clima da cidade. O prédio era de um estilo antigo, lotado de lojinhas vendendo frutos do mar, peixes, embutidos e até erva-mate.

- O que é erva-mate? – Perguntou Satsuki, olhando atenciosamente um saco contendo um pó verde escuro de cheiro forte. – É pra fazer chá?

- Quase. – Respondeu Felipe. – Eles usam a erva-mate para fazer uma bebida especial, que os antigos daqui tomavam dizendo que ela fazia você mais forte e capaz de derrotar os soldados do imperador na época da Revolução Farroupilha, em algum lugar do século passado. Não, eu não sou bom aluno em história.

- Bebida especial? – Satsuki ergueu uma sobrancelha para o comentário, lembrava-se perfeitamente do conselho de Ayatá.

- Sim, uma bebida chamada Ranratón. Você bebia isso e saía por aí dando porrada em quem que você visse pela rua. Hoje em dia eles fazem uma filtragem especial na erva pra impedir que isso aconteça, mas as pessoas continuam bebendo muito desse troço.

- Nossa, que interessante! – Exclamaram Rumiko e Cristiano ao mesmo tempo. Eles haviam acreditado na história. Zanxam-sensei estava com Yuy e Carlos num mercado de peixe próximo e nada ouvira da história. Caso tivesse ouvido, o desfecho poderia ter sido muito diferente. – Será que a gente ainda consegue achar da erva não-filtrada?

- Vocês não ouviram o que eu falei, eles não fazem mais dela por aí!

Ayatá e Satsuki se entreolharam, ponderando se deveriam ou não revelar a mentira. Acabaram decidindo que por essa vez nada fariam, estavam certos que oportunidades para tal não faltariam.

A janta acabou acontecendo em um dos bares charmosos de Sambaqui, noroeste da ilha. A especialidade local eram ostras e a casa estava cheia. Mesa para doze foi algo muito difícil de se conseguir, somente depois de muita conversa, esforço e algumas mentirinhas bem-vindas e Felipe e Takashi o grande grupo conseguiu se sentar e comer.

Se Toshihiro não andava de bom humor, a situação definitivamente mudou durante o jantar. Em meio a tantas ostras, seria um crime não começar um competição de agilidade em abrir e comer os pobres moluscos. Ele, Ken, Takashi, Rumiko, Felipe e Cristiano apostaram para ver quem era o mais rápido. Depois de enlouquecer os garçons e monopolizar a entrega de ostras, Toshihiro ganhou a aposta, a competição e cinco reais de cada adversário para fazer o que quisesse. A noite não havia sido tão ruim afinal.

Para digerir a comida, uma rápida passada no shopping center da cidade, o maior do estado, com três andares de lojas para todos os gostos e todas as pessoas. Rumiko foi a primeira a se entusiasmar, junto com Cristiano, em frente a uma loja de brinquedos. Os dois entraram, arrastando Ken e Takashi com eles, e torraram praticamente todo o dinheiro que possuíam. Felipe também achou uma coisa muito interessante, uma espécie de geleca verde nojenta que gruda no cabelo e no tapete da sala. O tipo de brinquedo perfeito para sua pessoa. Ao sair da loja, deixou que os outros andassem na frente enquanto tirava seu novo brinquedo da embalagem. Se escondendo atrás da multidão que fazia compras e tentando ser silencioso, ele novamente se aproximou de seus amigos, atirando a geleca na direção de seu odioso rival. Ele só não contava que os reflexos de Yuy fossem tão bons, evitando a tragédia no seu cabelo. No entanto, a pessoa que andava diretamente a frente do líder japonês não teve tanta sorte, e Rumiko acabou com o cabelo tingido e fedendo a ovo podre pelo resto do passeio. Por sua travessura, as orelhas de Felipe ganharam novamente uma coloração avermelhada enquanto seus tímpanos pareciam explodir. Nada do que se arrepender.

Finalmente o hotel, paz, sossego. Para aqueles que não dividiam o quarto com o Carlos, quer dizer. O garoto passara o dia todo quase dormindo, dando cochilos nas paradas, e agora que finalmente tinha sua cama, era de se esperar que dormisse tranqüilamente. Não há duvidas de que isso de fato aconteceu, o baiano pegou no sono logo que sua cabeça encontrou o travesseiro, mas Felipe, Ayatá e Cristiano enfrentaram o pior dos pesadelos ao verem seu sono ir embora assustado com os roncos astronômicos do garoto. Amanhã é um novo dia, como dizem por aí, e de preferência silencioso.

* * *

_Consegui! COnsegui! - Dançando pelo quarto com Felipe e Rumiko. - Fiquei a tarde toda na frente do pc, mas oito minutos antes da meia-noite, aqui está o capitulo da semana, na véspera da minha volta pra casa!_

_**Felipe: **Capítulo muito importante esse..._

_**James: **Pois é, um capítulo especial para a Kaina Higdou,que mora em Florianópolis. Esse capítulo foi baseado nas sugestões dela e, pela segunda vez, no blog do meu tio "turista proficional", melhor do que qualquer site de agências de viagem, verdadeiramente imparcial e..._

_**FElipe: **Propaganda gratuita..._

_**James: **Dane-se. O sujeito vai pro México agora, passar um mês a pedido de uma revista de viagem. Falando em viagem, amanhã é minha vez! Bye bye, Scontland! Next time I see you, it will be thr trainning to Oxford!_

_**Felipe: **Ah, mas era só o que faltava! O cúmulo da modéstia, né! Pior até que o Yuy! Gente, ele acha que pode ir pra Oxford, aquela famosa universidade onde só entram os melhores! _

_**Satsuki: **EU acho que ele tem chance sim, é mais esperto do que você, por exemplo!_

_**Felipe: **Eu naõ vou discutir com garotas, não vale a pena._

_**Ann: **O que você tem contra garotas?_

_**Felipe: **E o que você está fazendo aqui? Seu torneio acabou faz dois meses, se manda! _

_**Ann:** James, o que é isso? É só eu sair de cena e vocêjá coloca uma equipe só de garotos? Isso naõ é justo!_

_**SAtsuki**: Isso é verdade!_

_**James**: De que lado você está?_

_**Satsuki**:Da verdade!_

**_James: _¬¬'**

_**Ken: **Então tá, comece explicando o atraso das últimas duas semanas. _

_**James: **Eu acho que antes a gente podia comentar as coisas que aconteceram de importante nesse capítulo._

_**Luiz: **O que pode ter de importante? Eu ainda não apareci!_

_**James: **Semana que vem, semana que vem..._

_**Ayatá: **Muito bem, teve coisas importantes sim. A força do Felipe, a briga irracional dele com o Yuy, a apariçaõ do Daitenji-san, tem coisas aí que a gente podia discutir se vocês não ficassem só falando bobagens!_

_**Ken: **Falar bobagens é mais divertido! Cansa menos o cérebro!_

_**Ayatá: **Desisto._

_**SAtsuki: **Bem vindo ao clube._

_**James: **Certo, eu devo pra todo mundo uma explicaçaõ dos meus atrasados. Seguinte: semana passada foi um caos, tudo que podia dar errado deu, eu tinha combinado de encontrar uma amiga na segunda, dia que naõ tinha aula de tarde, mas só consegui na quarta, dia que eu tinha reservado pra escrever, na quinta choveu e eu acabei chegando em casa só depois das cinco e meia, sofri pra terminar o capítulo 40. No fim de semana, tudo OK em Dorchester, até a hora da volta._

_Acidente no aeroporto. Todos os vôos cancelados. Três horas de pé numa fila pra conseguir vôo pro dia seguinte (segunda-feira) e hotel pra passar a noite (55 libras o quarto com cama de casal e banheira), iso fora a janta no Burger King. Segunda-feira eu estava numa incrível necessidade por salada e comida de verdade, naõ comia nada de verdade desde domingo à tarde. Peguei o vôo quase às três da tarde, perdi um dia de aula e a gente gastou por volta de cem libras contando com táxis, trens, comida. _

_Essa foi minha última semana aqui, e eu tô fazendo um desenho na versão chibi dos personagens pros meus cadernos desse ano, e ontem fui dormir tarde também tentado acabá-los. Naõ consegui, mas foi quase. HOje eu fiquei a tarde toda pra escrever o capítulo, ainda bem que deu tudo certo. _

_O papo tá muito bom, todo mundo aqui está ansioso para falar bobagens, mas como a minha mãe acabou de me lembrar, já passa da meia-noite e eu preciso terminar de arrumar as malas, tomar banho - inutilidade - e ir dormir, amanhã vai ser um loooooooooooongo dia. _

_(quando eu digo looooooooooooooongo, eu quero dizer loooooooooooooooooongo mesmo. Não pretendo dormir no avião, comprei quatro livros em inglês e pretendo passar a viagem toda grudado neles)_

_Espero poder estar mais livre pra escrever as bobagens de costume semana que vem, quando o próximo capítulo vier. EU vou tentar, mesmo com a escola, continuar com um capítulo por semana. Percebi que a minha meta de publicar tudo em um ano não vai dar certo, é uma pena, mas eu vou tentar no menor tempo possível. VAmos ver no que isso vai dar..._

_Até semana que vem e desculpem mais uma vez minha incompetência e atraso do capítulo. Reviews serão respondidos quando eu finalmente chegar em casa, inclusive os atrasados. _

_Hasta la vista,_

_James Hiwatari_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_Satsuki Kinomoto_

_Ken Urashima_

_Felipe da Sila_

_Luiz Schester_

_Ayatá_


	45. Enfim, Porto Alegre

**CAPÍTULO XLII**

**EM FIM, PORTO ALEGRE**

1º de agosto, sexta-feira.

A partida para Porto Alegre se daria de manhã bem cedo, no vôo das sete da manhã, o que significava que às seis horas os beybladers deviam estar entrando no aeroporto, o que significava que antes das cinco da manhã os beybladers deviam estar acordando.

Com exceção de Carlos, todos despertaram rapidamente após o primeiro show em solo brasileiro da mascote eletrônica dos Taichi, a barulhenta galinha d'Angola. Ao que parece, o sono do baiano era tão poderoso que até mesmo a maior arma já criada pelo homem para acabar com a paz e o sossego de uma pessoa adormecida era inútil contra ele.

- Eu sabia que baiano era preguiçoso, mas isso já é exagero! – Exclamou Felipe, quase sem fôlego de tanto gritar o nome do amigo em fracassadas tentativas de acordá-lo. – Eu vou levar esse cara pro sambódromo pra ver se ele acorda!

- Sambódromo? – Perguntaram os Taichi, confusos.

- Sabe o samba? Sabe o carnaval? Sabe aquele lugar que reúne um monte de maluco fantasiado cantando e sambando no carnaval? É isso. – Respondeu prontamente Ayatá. – Não que eu já tenha ido a algum... Acho que não ia gostar muito...

- Eu ia adorar! – Exclamou Ken, já com os olhos brilhando com um novo enxame de idéias absurdas e sem nexo se formando em sua mente desorganizada.

- Pode apostar! – Concordou Takashi, com a mesma espressão que o amigo. Percebendo o perigo eminente, Toshihiro logo tratou de mudar de assunto:

- E como vamos fazer pra acordar esse cara?

- Eu não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. Quer saber, eu vou socar ele dentro da mala pra ver se ele acorda! – Respondeu Felipe, já se preparando para retirar Carlos da cama.

- Se tivessem me dito antes que os líderes podiam fazer esse tipo de coisa com os companheiros, talvez eu não tivesse demorado tanto pra aceitar o cargo... – O comentário veio de Yuy. Felipe não gostou nada para variar, e os dois começaram outra discussão, ou melhor, Felipe tratou de gritar para Yuy todos os xingamentos que conhecia enquanto o líder japonês apenas observava, impassível.

- E não se meta mais comigo. – Finalizou o brasileiro.

- Já acabou? Dessa vez você foi mais rápido.

Os xingamentos de Felipe só não recomeçaram porque Carlos finalmente decidiu que era hora de despertar. Seu aspecto sonolento continuava o mesmo, como se a última noite ainda estivesse para acontecer. O "bom dia" que desejou aos amigos saiu arrastado, devagar e quase parando, com o perigo de as ondas sonoras desistirem no meio do caminho e não chegarem ao seu destino. Ao menos agora a missão de chegar no aeroporto e fazer o check-in com tempo suficiente para ainda comer um café da manhã descente não parecia mais tão distante.

Dessa vez, tanto Daitenji-san quanto Zanxam-sensei acompanharam os beybladers por toda a viagem até Porto Alegre, evitando a devastação no aeroporto de Florianópolis. Sorte dos soteropolitanos e turistas em geral, que não tiveram que presenciar o inferno em sua pior faceta antes de deixar o mundo dos vivos.

A chegada em Porto Alegre foi uma das esperadas e mais comemoradas, depois da odisséia da última viagem. Assim que pisaram fora da escada do avião, Ken e Takashi saíram em disparada para a liberdade, em um lugar qualquer onde não pudessem ser vistos pela sensei olhos-de-coruja. Felipe só não seguiu os garotos porque, juntamente com Cristiano, ficou incumbido da tarefa de acordar Carlos, novamente viajando pelo reino de Orfeu, ou levá-lo pelos ombros, o que de fato acabou acontecendo.

Luiz já estava esperando por eles quando as bagagens foram finalmente recolhidas, e o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo foi Ayatá, por não estar envolvido no transporte da mala-sem-alça-maior, Carlos Figueiredo. O gaúcho sorriu ao cumprimentar o amigo e os dois aguardaram – por cerca de cinco minutos – a chegada de todos os outros beybladers para começar as apresentações. Luiz Schester, como era possível identificar pelo sobrenome, tinha descendência alemã, e como tal, possuía olhos incrivelmente verdes, tão verdes que não seria surpresa se brilhassem no escuro. Eram "olhos de gato", como Toshihiro registrou assim que bateu seus olhos pela primeira vez no garoto. Outra de suas características típicas alemãs era o cabelo quase branco de tão loiro e algumas poucas sardas, quase imperceptíveis. Vestia, assim como Felipe, um uniforme de um time de futebol, composto por uma calça vermelha e um casaco vermelho e branco, com o símbolo do Sport Club Internacional. Tanto são-paulino quanto colorado se encaravam com certo ar de rivalidade, como se estivessem tentando pensar em uma provocação pra dizer. Seus olhares eram exatamente idênticos, o que levou os Taichi a pensar que talvez a paixão por futebol não fosse a única coisa em comum que o gaúcho tinha com Felipe.

- Bom, povo, esse aqui é o Luiz. Ou o Schester, se quiserem chamar assim. – começou Felipe, indo para junto do amigo e apresentando-o aos estrangeiros. – Dá pra ver, o típico alemãozinho, loiro de olhos verdes. Se bem que olhos azuis são mais famosos...

- Sorte que eu não tenho olhos azuis! – Exclamou o gaúcho, falando pela primeira vez. O anseio dos Taichi pareceu se confirmar com suas palavras, sua voz soava exatamente como a de alguém sempre pronto para impedir que a palavra de ordem reine com soberania absoluta. – Tem vezes que eu chego a ficar enjoado só de ver o azul em certos lugares...

- Ah, mas que frescura, hein, o colorado!

- Frescura é o caramba! Vai dizer que você também não se sente enjoado quando a TV Globo começa a falar sem parar do Corinthians só porque é o Corinthians?

- Isso é verdade, mas uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, e mais, o Corinthians e o Flamengo ou você ama de paixão, ou odeia com todo o coração! No meu caso, é segunda opção para ambos.

- Estou ansioso para ver a sua opinião sobre o Inter...

- Vai ver, e pode acreditar, depois que a gente te vencer, você vai ter outro time na sua lista negra além do Grêmio.

- Nein, nein, nein, meu amigo, não existe a melhor possibilidade de isso acontecer.

- Você me disse a mesma coisa em março passado antes de lançar a beyblade na arena...

- O próximo que falar vão ficar fora da escalação da primeira luta. – Intrometeu-se Ayatá, o responsável por restabelecer a ordem no time. Felipe e Luiz calaram-se imediatamente e o gaúcho passou a estudar cuidadosamente os Taichi.

- Vocês são os Taichi, certo? Os caras que até agora ganharam todos os torneios? – Perguntou por fim.

- Sim, somos nós. – Respondeu Toshihiro, amistosamente. – Sou Toshihiro Urameshi. – Cada membro dos Taichi se apresentou depois desse gesto, sempre fazendo aquela espécie de reverência curvando o corpo que os orientais usam ao invés do aperto de mão. Os brasileiros estranharam no começo, mas acabaram gostando no fim

- Luiz Schester. – O gaúcho imitou os orientais na hora de se apresentar, o que acabou mudando um pouco a opinião dos Taichi com relação a ele, embora Toshihiro não conseguisse tirar de sua cabeça os "olhos de gato" que vira inicialmente. – Como morador de Porto Alegre, eu meio que me sinto no dever de apresentar a cidade pra vocês mais tarde, estou sabendo que vamos todos ficar hospedados no hotel do meu tio, e eu já pedi que a gente ficasse em quartos vizinhos. Vocês parecem ser os adversários mais fortes em vista, não que isso seja grande coisa...

- Como é que é? – Perguntou Toshihiro. Os "olhos de gato" de Luiz haviam voltado.

- Ah, nada... Só que eu acho que até agora vocês não precisaram mesmo fazer muito esforço pra ganhar, com adversários fracos daquele jeito...

- Não chama o meu irmão de fraco! – Toshihiro teve que se segurar muito para não partir o brasileiro em dois. Luiz era um pouco menor que ele, embora aparentasse ter a mesma idade.

- E nem a minha mãe, seu Componente de Mesa de Natal! – Takashi, ao contrário de Toshihiro, não se segurou, tentando chutar a canela do brasileiro, mas ele se esquivou com impressionante facilidade.

- Viram o que eu disse? São fracos mesmo. E lentos. Não sei se serão mesmo um grande desafio. E antes que eu esqueça, piadinhas com o meu sobrenome sempre me deixam nervoso, e vocês não vão querer me ver desse jeito...

A boa impressão que Luiz deixara ao imitar a saudação dos Taichi a essa hora já havia evaporado. Os orientais não queriam admitir, mas depois de testemunhar a força de Felipe em Florianópolis, talvez Luiz não estivesse blefando com suas palavras.

* * *

Ainda havia um dia inteiro para gastar antes de o anoitecer, nem mesmo o almoço havia sido servido, mas os Taichi decidiram deixar o tour pela nova cidade para o dia seguinte. A arrogância dos brasileiros despertara neles uma vontade ardente de treinar, treinar e treinar. A apenas três quadras do hotel, segundo Luiz, havia um grande parque onde os times poderiam treinar em um ambiente aberto, aproveitando o sol que brilhava naquele dia. Ainda segundo o gaúcho, os invernos em Porto Alegre eram normalmente chuvosos, o que significava que esse tempo não duraria muito e devia ser aproveitado.

Apesar de Ken e Takashi tentarem extrapolar e seguir por outros caminhos, Yuy conseguiu com sucesso guiar seu grupo até o parque Farroupilha, também chamado pelos nativos de "Redenção". Complicado não foi chegar lá, foi entender as instruções do gaúcho:

- Olha só, vocês saem daqui do hotel, podem ir pra qualquer um dos lados, vão até a esquina, descem a lomba e vão sempre reto sem parar, aí vocês vão dar de cara com uma avenida movimentada onde tem uma faixa para carros vindos da sua esquerda, depois um canteirinho, e ônibus vindo dos dois lado, e depois mais um monte de carro vindo da direita. Eu tô falando isso porque sei que até agora vocês só pegaram os carros em mão trocada. Depois de atravessar essas ruas, bingo, vocês estão na Redenção. Tem até um mapa lá, pros turista não se perdê.

- Primeiro: Que raios é lomba? – Perguntou Rumiko, assim que os Taichi deixaram a porta do hotel.

- Basicamente, ele disse que a gente têm que ir até a esquina, descer, ir reto e reto até o fim... Acho que a gente vai descobrir quando chegar lá... – Respondeu Toshihiro. Os Taichi decidiram seguir pela direita, já que Luiz havia dito que não fazia diferença. Na esquina...

- Interessante... Estamos de frente para uma descida... Ladeira, morrinho, e outros sinônimos. – Constatou Satsuki.

- E uma banca de revista que vende mangás em português! – Gritaram Ken e Takashi ao mesmo tempo, já bagunçando o local mencionado enquanto olhavam os títulos.

– Nossa, são bem mais fininhos que os originais, será que ele dividem um volume inteiro em dois ou coisa assim? – Perguntou Ken, com um volume de "Shaman King" em mãos.

- E são caros também... Pelo que eu entendo de conversão de moedas... – Completou Takashi, olhando para os diversos exemplares de "Fushigi Yugi" e "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" enfileirados. – Olha só! Eles até mudaram o título de alguns!

- E não é só isso... Estão bem atrasados também... Já li esse troço há anos!

- Então não vale a pena, né?

- É.

E os dois deixaram a banca toda bagunçada para trás, seguindo seus amigos "lomba" abaixo. O jornaleiro ficou louco, ainda mais porque não entendia exatamente o que os garotos estavam dizendo. Mal sabia ele que era apenas uma das vítimas da dupla insana.

- Podemos dobrar aqui? A continuação da rua parece interessante! – Perguntou Ken quando a equipe chegou a outra esquina, após terminar a descida.

- Não. Devemos sempre seguir em frente. – Retrucou Yuy, como quem diz "essa é a resposta final, sem mais argumentos".

- Eu acho que devíamos ao menos atravessar a rua, porque parece que esse cruzamento vai ser chatinho de atravessar...

Como o comentário partiu de Satsuki, uma pessoa _muito _mais razoável que Ken, Yuy acabou acatando a decisão. Chegando ao outro lado da rua, onde havia um semáforo e uma faixa de pedestres, Ken novamente abriu a boca para outro comentário sem importância:

- Vocês perceberam que mudamos de rua? – Perguntou ele aos companheiros.

- Claro, nós _atravessamos_ a rua, Ken. – Respondeu Toshihiro, já que Yuy estava com sua cota de paciência esgotada para essas perguntas idiotas.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando! Olha as placas! Antes estava escrito "Rua irmão José Otão", agora está escrito "Rua Vasco da Gama". Nós mudamos de rua, ela acaba de repente!

- Não me diga! – disseram os Taichi em coro. Em seguida, o sinal fechou para os carros e o grupo atravessou, andando mais duas quadras antes de chegar à grande avenida que Luiz mencionara, com os carros vindo na direção contrária. Ken foi o primeiro a olhar antes de atravessar:

- Não tem carro, vamos embora! – Disse ele, já com um pé no asfalto. Yuy o puxou de volta pela gola da camisa com uma clara vontade de estrangulá-lo pela sua idiotice. Um segundo depois, um enxame de carros passou rápida e violentamente pelo lugar onde o pé de garoto antes se encontrava.

- Idiota. Se os carros estão vindo numa direção oposta a que estamos acostumados, então você também deve olhar para a direção oposta! – Exclamou Yuy, soltando o garoto com certa força, quase derrubando-o no chão. Ken não respondeu, em parte por estar ainda sem ar, mas também porque Yuy estava realmente assustador naquele dia.

* * *

Finalmente no parque, os Taichi se dividiram em dois grupos, para a sorte de Ken. Ele, Toshihiro e Satsuki se separaram de Rumiko, Takashi e Yuy, combinando de se encontrar ao meio dia no restaurante que havia indicado no mapa do parque para o almoço. Esses grupos não haviam sido escolhidos por acaso. Além de separar Ken e Takashi para um melhor aproveitamento do dia, cada trio ficou com um membro dito "experiente" – Toshihiro ou Yuy – , um "iniciante" – Ken ou Rumiko – e um "cérebro." – Satsuki ou Fran – Desse modo, Toshihiro poderia treinar a paciência de Ken em sua estratégia defensiva, supervisionado por uma gênia tomando notas sem parar e Yuy podia tentar fazer com que Rumiko perdesse um pouco de sua covardia natural, ao mesmo tempo que tentava uma revanche. Os dois deviam ser supervisionados por Fran e Takashi, mas o garoto estava mais interessado em brincar no parquinho do que em treinar, deixando os dois sozinhos. Na hora combinada, todos estavam sem falta no Café do Lago, um pequeno bar – não exatamente um restaurante com buffé e essas coisas todas – à beira de um lago no centro do parque, onde um grupo tocava para agradar os fregueses e passantes. Havia também um pequeno número de pessoas andando de pedalinho no lago, e Ken, Rumiko e Takashi insistiram sem parar até conseguir convencer Yuy a deixá-los ir também mais tarde.

Como os pedalinhos eram só de dupla ou quarteto, Satsuki e Yuy foram deixados para trás por seus quatro companheiros empolgados. Foi uma surpresa até mesmo para Toshihiro quando este se descobriu entusiasmado com a idéia de andar de pedalinho em um lago no meio do inverno, mas estava com tanta saudade do contato com o meio aquático que não resistiu à tentação. O nome "pedalinho" pressupõe que é uma máquina movida com pedais, onde alguém deve levar os músculos das pernas à exaustão para que os outros possam se divertir. No caso dos pedalinhos de quatro, duas pessoas deviam passar pelo martírio. Por serem garotos e terem pernas relativamente grandes, Toshihiro e Ken foram escolhidos para essa missão. Passados cerca de cinco minutos do início do passeio, Toshihiro começou a sentir os pedais mais pesados, e passou a pedalar com mais força. Ao sentir que uma cãibra estava se aproximando, olhou para o lado para perguntar a Ken se ele sentia a mesma coisa. Quase derrubou o colega no lago ao ver que ele estava distraído olhando as tartaruguinhas que tomavam banho de sol nas pedras e já não pedalava há muito tempo. O bate-boca que se seguiu de fato quase virou o pedalinho.

Enquanto isso, a dupla de excluídos dos Taichi observava os amigos em uma das margens do lado. Nenhum dos dois falava; Satsuki por estar morrendo de vergonha com o rosto coberto por uma espessa camada de pigmentos avermelhados e Yuy por achar que não valia a pena conversar. Ambos estavam aproveitando o momento para refletir. De tão concentrados, não foram atrapalhados nem pelos gritos vindos do pedalinho número 04, o pedalinho dos outros Taichi.

"_Ah, eu estou de novo do lado do Yuy-san, mas ele nem se quer olha pra mim... queria saber se algum dia ele vai se abrir pra alguém... Parece tão sério, tão concentrado, queria saber no que tanto ele pensa. Nos treinos? No torneio? Na gente? Ou quem sabe no Felipe? Parece que ele finalmente encontrou alguém que o interesse, se bem que ele dá alguns sinais de que gostaria de enfrentar a Rumiko de novo em uma luta pra valer... Ai, droga, eu tô corando de novo! Ainda bem que ele não está olhando! Ah, não! Peraí, Satsuki Kinomoto! Você está muito covarde desse jeito, fugindo das coisas! Essa é a sua oportunidade de falar com ele sem que ninguém veja, você tem que aproveitar! Vai lá, puxa um assunto, não é tão difícil... Vamos..."_

- Yuy-san? – Chamou Satsuki, um pouco insegura. Mas agora ela já havia começado, não tinha mais volta.

- O que foi, Kimonoto-chan? – A resposta deixou a garota ainda mais nervosa. De repente o mundo se tornou tão idiota...

- Ah, é... Eu estava curiosa... Você sabe... Queria saber o que você estava pensando e... – Pronto. O mundo de Satsuki desabou. Se sentia uma idiota agora, sendo tão direta e fazendo uma pergunta tão pessoal com alguém que não tinha a mínima intimidade. Queria ser um avestruz naquele momento para esconder a cara no chão ou em qualquer outro lugar. A única alternativa restante era tentar concertar o erro – Ah, desculpe... Não precisa responder se não quiser...

- Não, tudo bem. – O sol havia saído de trás das nuvens e agora parecia iluminar somente a dupla, pelo menos era isso que Satsuki imaginava. Esse era seu dia de sorte, só podia ser. – Já faz um tempo que eu ando pensando naquele garotinho que vocês acham "o fofinho" e aquelas coisas todas. Eu não gosto nada dele, e sei que pelo menos você tem algum cérebro pra entender as minhas suspeitas.

- Aquele garotinho? O que tem de mais nele?

Yuy parou de repente. Estava a ponto de contar para Satsuki sobre a derrota humilhante que sofrera no dia do seu aniversário. Havia decido há muito que esse seria um segredo que levaria com sigo para o túmulo se fosse preciso. Não precisava, não podia contar para alguém assim do nada. Agora que já havia começado a conversa, no entanto, teria que arranjar uma desculpa muito boa ou então contar a verdade.

- Eu não sei se tem alguma relação, mas ele ficou no quarto vizinho ao nosso durante todo o mês passado, o tempo que eu fiquei doente, e o dia que melhorei foi exatamente o dia que ele partiu. Exato demais para ser só conhecidência. Além disso, eu sinto como se ele estivesse nos perseguindo pelo menos desde o torneio da Oceania, está em todas as finais e não perde a oportunidade de se exibir. – No fim, não mentira, mas também não contara tudo. Um tanto estranho se tratando dele, já que normalmente não tinha nenhuma dificuldade em contar mentiras, devido ao seu grande controle das emoções.

Nesse momento a gritaria do pedalinho 04 finalmente chamou a atenção da dupla, já que ele estava perigosamente se aproximando da margem em que eles se encontravam e Ken e Toshihiro, preocupados em discutir e gritar mais alto que o outro, não perceberam o que estava para acontecer. Foi na verdade uma sorte Rumiko estar a bordo, pois assim que viu seu pedalinho indo de encontro a uma das margens do lago sem o menor controle, usou de sua voz megafônica – somente ligada quando ela está realmente em pânico – para finalmente acordar os garotos. Foi por muito pouco, mas Toshihiro conseguiu se desviarno último segundo e mudar o rumo do barco. Depois dessa, o grupo decidiu que já era hora de terminar o passeio.

Outro dos pontos de referência do Parque Farroupilha era um chafariz, no momento desligado. Os Taichi planejavam todos juntos treinar por perto, já que era um dos únicos lugares onde o chão era de pedra, não de terra. Ficaram surpresos com o número de beybladers que encontraram tendo a mesma idéia que eles. A região ao redor do chafariz estava lotada de garotos e garotas com as beyblades em punho e combatendo. Pelas expressões dos competidores, as lutas não eram apenas treino, o evento parecia uma espécie de pré-torneio. Uma das lutas logo chamou a atenção dos orientais: a um canto mais afastado, Luiz e sua beyblade venciam um garoto apavorado. Ao observar a luta, ficou claro para Toshihiro que não eram apenas os olhos de Luiz que lembravam gatos. Seu estilo de luta era ágil, leve, preciso e calculado, sua beyblade brincava com a adversária enquanto esgotava-lhe as energias, e terminava com um único golpe certeiro. Um verdadeiro gato selvagem em ação.

- Hey, tu! Yo te desafio para una luta! Aquí y ahora! – Uma garota de cabelos trançados e roupas extravagantes apareceu do nada e apontou para Rumiko se hesitar. Havia confiança em seu olhar, muito mais do que muitos outros oponentes que eles já haviam visto até então.

- Eu devia aceitar? – Perguntou Rumiko aos companheiros.

- Vai lá e mostra tudo que você tem. – Respondeu Toshihiro, ainda de olho na luta de Luiz. – Aproveita e fica virada pra lá, ó! – O chinês apontou a direção onde os Brasil Blade estavam.

- Certo.

Rumiko e a outra garota começaram a luta. Ela não disse seu nome, provavelmente ninguém naquele local dizia, como se tentassem guardar segredo para o torneio. Tudo que eles sabiam é que ela não era brasileira. Aconselhada por Toshihiro, Rumiko não se segurou e a aparição de Fenki interrompeu todas as outras lutas no mesmo instante. Dois segundos depois, quando a vitória já pertencia aos Taichi, as outras batalhas continuaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, com exceção da luta que Toshihiro estava de olho. Luiz e os Brasil Blade, principalmente Felipe, olhavam fixamente para Rumiko, olhos apertados de quem analisa com interesse a situação. Ayatá era o único com o olhar desviado, olhava para cima e movia os lábios sem produzir som, como se estivesse tentando memorizar o que vira. Depois daquele dia, Felipe reconheceu outro rival no meio dos japoneses. Rumiko Higurashi estava marcada, destinada a sofrer as mais diversas provações daquele dia em diante.

* * *

_Gomen, gomen, gomen, minna! _

_Eu sei, eu sei que demorei um monte pra postar o capítulo novo, demorei bem mais do que eu tinha dito que ia demorar... Atrasei uma semana e tals... Mas aconteceram coisas que estavam além das minhas espectativas..._

_**Felipe: **Aham, lá vamos nós... Festival de desculpas esfarrapadas!_

_**James: **Não, não são desculpas esfarrapadas. Quem faz esse tipo de coisa é você._

_**Felipe: **Assim você me ofende! ò.ó_

_**James: **Paciência..._

_**Ayatá: **Em fim, James... fale agora ou cale-se para sempre..._

_**James: **Bem, acho que no primeiro motivo eu vou ter o seu apoio, Ayatá, e o da Satsuki também. É que quando eu voltei das férias de inverno, faltava uma semana para começarem as aulas de novo, e eu tinha umas coisas pra fazer, com a capa dos meus cadernos (ah. eu adoro fazer isso, personaliso as capas desde 2004), só com animes, e isso me custou um tempão. Eu estava sem inspiração pra escrever por causa da ansiedade. _

_**Satsuki: **É, é um bom motivo. Eu sei como você se sente... u.u_

_**James: **Não disse? _

_**Felipe: **Só podia ser CDF mesmo..._

_**James: **CDF não, mais inteligente que você!_

_**FElipe: **Tô morrendo de inveja... u.ú_

_**James: **Bem, em fim, eu achei que assim que as aulas começassem eu ia voltar ao normal e voltar a escrever. Só que depois que as aulas recomeçaram eu fiquei foi depressivo. _

_Sacanagem, né? O ano recém começando, eu louco pra ter aulas de novo e os professores não paravam de falar de vestibular, e que esse era o último ano, e que depois tudo ia ser diferente, que nada mais daquilo ia voltar e..._

_Juro que quis matar pelo menos uns dois ou três dos meus professores nessa semana. _

_**Felipe: **Ah, tadinho dele... Naõ quer deixar a escola... Que sensível... Acho que eu naõ vou mais chamar o Luiz de viado não, já tenho outro substituto!_

_**Luiz: **Viado é o teu pai, ô desgraçado! Ò.Ó_

_**FElipe: **Se meu pai fosse viado eu naõ tava aqui: P_

_**James: **Deixa, Luiz, deixa... Deixa que na hora de lutar contra o Yuy ele vai perder feio..._

_E antes que você fale mais alguma coisa, Felipe, fique sabendo que naõ foi só isso que me deixou depressivo naõ, na verdade isso naõ corresponde nem a dois terços do que me deixou daquele jeito!_

_**Felipe: **Ah, é? Então o que foi?_

_**James: **Eu fiquei depressivo porque eu estou há dois meses sem jogar bola! Eu tô com crise de falta de futebol aguda! _

_**Felipe: **Ah, isso sim é um bom motivo!_

_**Luiz: **Concordo plenamente!_

_**Toshihiro: **Tem todo o meu apoio, Ja-kun!_

_**Len: **Eu sei como se sente..._

_**Jun: **Deve ser terrível mesmo..._

_**FElipe: **O que os china tão fazendo aqui?_

_**Len: **Alguma coisa contra?_

_**Felipe: **Tudo! Esse aqui é o MEU torneio, tá? ò.ó_

_**Len: **Grande merda! _

_**Takashi: **Olha os gestos, Len, tem crianças vendo..._

_**David: **Oba! Discussão sem ordem! POsso entrar também?_

_**Felipe: **Seja bem vindo!_

_**David:**Thanks!_

_**William**: E quanto a mim?_

_**Luiz**:Tá dentro!_

_**Lily**: Euodeio ter que fazerisso mas..._

_PARÔ A FARRA, SEUS JUMENTOS INSENSÍVEIS! OU ISSO AQUI NÃO VAI TER FIM! FIQUEM QUIETOS! QUIETOS!_

_**David**: Tô cum medo...ç.ç_

_**Felipe**: Quelu a minha mãe! T.T_

_**Hehashiro**: Bem feito. Muito bem Lily!_

_**James**: É, muito bem, Lily!_

_**Hehashiro**: Só quem pode cumprimentar a minha namorada sou eu!_

_**Mário**:Começou..._

_**Lily**: Não, não, começou. Hehashiro, David,Mário, vamosembora!_

_(saem os quatro)_

_**Ann**:As mulheres mandam!_

_**James**: Não, eu mando!_

_**Ann**: Aham... (cruzando os dedos nas costas)_

_**James**: Certoentão.Acho quetodo mundo vai gostar de saber que agora,eu me curei da depressão. Eu fiquei duas horas jogando bola na sala ouvindo música! XD_

_**Luiz**: Ele é louco..._

_**Ayatá**:Doido varrido..._

_**Toshihiro**: E o pioré que a gentesaiu da mente dele..._

_**James**: Ah... só pra encerrar, antes que eles resolvam fazer outro motim, eu vou responder aos reviews atrasados amanhã - hoje eu acho que vou ter que sair - e se eu continuar com a sanidade intacta o próximo capítulo sai semana não está escrito ainda, eu só vou dizer que o torneio ainda não vai começar, mas os brasileiros -leia-se Luiz e Felipe - vaõ arranjar um jeto deaprontar alguma coisa, ou pelo menos mostrar que naõ é só beyblade que eles sabem jogar muito bem._

_**Rumiko**: Ah, peraí! Vocês já vaõ encerrar e eu nem apareci ainda?_

_**James**: Ah, Rumiko... Se você soubesse eu que eu planejo pra você de agora em diante, você nãoia reclamar defalta de aparição..._

_**Rumiko**: Você tá me assustando, sabia?_

_**James**: Sim, sabia! (sorriso malvado)_

_**Rumiko**:Entaõ aqui a gente encerrao capítulo!Espero que tenham gostado, afinal ele foi escrito por um cara que estava saindo de uma depressão dequase uma semana entaõnaõ está lá essas coisas... deixem reviews que vaõ ajudar o Ja-chana não cair de novo naquele estado deplorável! Até a próxima!_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_E o bando de gente quedeicidiu deixar a ´participaçaõ registrada!_


	46. A Maior Paixão Nacional

**CAPÍTULO XLIII**

**A MAIOR PAIXÃO NACIONAL**

Sábado, 2 de agosto.

O grande evento do dia seria uma confraternização dos participantes do torneio no Anfiteatro Pôr-do-Sol, localizado às margens do Rio – na verdade lago – Guaíba. Na verdade, o tal "anfiteatro" é apenas uma pequena construção no meio de um descampado ao lado do lago, que se tornou famoso por servir de palco para shows e porque um dos cartões postais de Porto Alegre é o pôr-do-sol do Rio Guaíba, uma bela e colorida visão nos dias de céu claro. A reunião estava marcada para começar às dez da manhã, mas os brasileiros já sabiam que não seria exatamente assim.

Yuy e Toshihiro foram os primeiros a acordar de manhã, antes do despertador escandaloso. Os orientais ainda acreditavam que no Brasil as coisas aconteciam na hora que eram marcadas, como em parte da Europa e do Japão, por isso montaram todo um cronograma a seguir para não chegar tarde. Tomaram o café da manhã às sete da manhã e às sete e meia já estavam treinando. Toshihiro interrompeu o treinamento uma hora depois para tomar banho – sábado era o dia de lavar o cabelo – e às nove e meia sua equipe teoricamente estaria pegando um ônibus para o local da confraternização. Conhecia muito bem sua trança de mais de metro, sabia que cada minuto que passava era crucial para cumprir seu cronograma. Yuy continuou a treinar, encontrando-se pouco depois com o resto do time, recém saído do café da manhã ainda com a animação de quem está assistindo a uma corrida de lesmas.

- Vocês estão atrasados. Peguem suas beyblades e vamos começar. – Anunciou ele, com Fenhir preparada apontando para o grupo de recém-chegados.

- Ah, não! – Gritaram os outros em coro. A sessão de tortura do fim de semana estava apenas começando.

* * *

Os Brasil Blade, ao contrário dos Taichi, não estavam muito preocupados com o horário. Ayatá foi o primeiro a acordar, mais ou menos na mesma hora que Toshihiro e Yuy, mas não foi tomar café, preferiu ir para o terraço do hotel tomar um ar e sentir a atmosfera da cidade. O hotel ficava em frente a uma avenida movimentada, mas sábado pela manhã eram poucos os carros que por ali passavam. O céu sem nuvens prometia um dia ensolarado, porém frio. Acostumado com o clima tropical úmido da floresta, o pequeno índio só saía para a rua embrulhando em pelo menos cinco tipos diferentes de casacos, sem incluir gorros e luvas. 

- Qual será a temperatura aqui fora? – Perguntou-se o garoto entre uma tremida e outra. Ele avistou um termômetro de rua e apertou os olhos para observar – Doze graus. É, está congelante mesmo...

Quando Cristiano acordou, um pouco antes das oito horas, Ayatá já estava dentro do hotel novamente. Sua tentativa de sentir o ar da cidade só lhe trouxe um ataque de tosse, provável início de uma gripe. Os dois se encontraram na mesa do café da manhã e ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam por seus outros companheiros.

Nove da manhã. Luiz dormia seu sono tranqüilo revendo os melhores momento do Campeonato Brasileiro em seus sonhos quando subitamente um travesseiro bomba o atingiu com toda a força no meio da cara. Após o susto, a identificação da gargalhada estridente de Felipe foi quase imediata, assim como o contra-ataque. Detonar todos os travesseiros do quarto e demolir as camas não foi surpreendente, o que espantou os garotos foi o fato de Carlos ainda estar adormecido no fim da bagunça.

- Olha só, são nove e vinte. – Disse Luiz, olhando para o mostrador luminoso de seu relógio de cabeceira. Seu rosto e cabelo estavam cobertos de pequenas penas e espuma dos travesseiros, assim como Felipe. – Os Taichi disseram que iam sair daqui às nove e meia. Não sei se vão conseguir, eles me queriam como guia...

- Bom, azar é o deles. E além do mais, chegar lá cedo é só desculpa pra morrer de tédio. Eu não pretendo sair daqui antes das dez...

- Também não precisa exagerar...

- Tá, tá... Que seja... 'Cê entendeu onde eu quero chegar, né? Então "vamu" descer pra tomar café que eu tô com fome!

- Agora tu disse tudo! "Vamu" nessa!

Ao chegar ao restaurante, a dupla se deparou com um grupo de orientais nervosos porque chegariam atrasados na tal confraternização. Por mais que os brasileiros tentassem explicar que no país as coisas nunca acontecem na hora que devem acontecer, sempre marca-se um compromisso meia hora antes da hora real de início e essas coisas todas que estrangeiro não entende, eles não convenceram. Assim, depois de um café da manhã relâmpago, às nove e meia em ponto o grupo estava subindo em um ônibus para o anfiteatro, "sem choro nem vela".

* * *

- Gostei desse ônibus aqui. – Comentou Felipe. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Luiz na janelinha. – Sistema de aquecimento e tudo! Não é nem um pouco parecido com aquelas cracas velhas que andam por São Paulo e parecem que vão se desmantelar a qualquer momento. Não me surpreenderia se um dia um daqueles troços parasse de funcionar no meio da rua. 

- Ô Felipe, até parece que tu não sabe a razão disso. – Respondeu Luiz. Os dois se olharam e, aproveitando a ausência de Calos, ainda dormindo no hotel, seus olhares brilharam enquanto o gaúcho contava para Felipe todas as regalias de uma cidade governada há quase dezesseis anos pelo Partido dos Trabalhadores, o partido de ambos beybladers. Como salientou Ayatá, o fanatismo político era outra coisa que os dois tinham em comum além do futebol e do beyblade. – E eu ainda nem falei das obras nas estradas, da Terceira Perimetral...

Luiz continuou seu discurso durante todo o caminho até a parada mais próxima do anfiteatro, a quinze minutos do hotel. Só parou para apontar o estado do Grêmio no meio do caminho e fazer algumas críticas ao time que estava em seu ano de centenário, mas muito provavelmente cairia para a segunda divisão no fim do campeonato, com uma campanha medíocre se comparada ao grande Grêmio Campeão do Mundo de 1983 e do Grêmio poderoso da década de noventa.

- Bom, gente, aqui estamos nós no Parque Marinha do Brasil. Depois do parque a gente vai dar de cara com uma avenidona que fecha nos fins de semana para o povo andar de bicicleta e caminhar. Seguindo essa rua, que fica de frente pro rio, a gente vai parar no anfiteatro. Acho que a gente não vai levar mais do que vinte minutos pra chegar até lá. Depois, se vocês quiserem, eu posso também mostrar o estádio do Inter, o melhor time que o Brasil podia ter e...

- Auto lá, Lorinho-Viadinhu, Detesto ter que discordar de você, mas o melhor time do país é outro...

- Comecem uma discussão e a gente vai perder todo o evento...

Felizmente Ayatá estava lá para cortar esse início de discussão. O índio fez seus amigos prometerem que não mencionariam futebol até pelo menos a chegada no tal anfiteatro, para alívio dos Taichi. A caminhada pelo parque começou, e eles logos chegaram à rua de lazer. No caminho, passaram por outros tantos beybladers com o mesmo destino que eles. A jornada passou a ficar um pouco desconfortante quando o relógio de pulso de Satsuki apitou dez horas. Os japoneses queriam que o grupo se apressasse e andasse mais rápido, mesmo vendo que muitas das equipes que passavam não estavam com a mínima pressa. Cinco minutos depois, os dez beybladers alcançavam finamente o descampado onde o anfiteatro fora colocado, mas não conseguiram se aproximar muito devido ao grande número de pessoas já presentes.

- Pronto, aqui estamos. – Anunciou Luiz. Do lado esquerdo dos beybladers, a rua por onde o grupo havia vindo, ainda cheia de outros competidores indo e vindo. Do lado direito, o lago de água azulada ondulava conforme o vento, ora mais fraco, ora mais forte. O chão era coberto por uma grama rala e um pouco de lama, resíduo das chuvas recentes. O som dos carros na avenida do outro lado do parque era praticamente imperceptível, mas os cochichos, gritos e exclamações – principalmente em espanhol – das pessoas ao redor já eram o suficiente para classificar o local como "sonoramente poluído". – Bem vindos ao Anfiteatro Pôr-do-Sol!

- Oh, que interessante! – Exclamou Felipe, batendo palmas e falando em uma voz sem emoção. – Quanto tempo 'cê acha que a gente vai ficar esperando antes da baboseira diplomática começar, hein, Luiz? Quer apostar comigo dez "real"?

- Dez "pila" é muita coisa. Mas por cinco, eu digo que a diversão não começa antes das quinze "pras" onze.

- Fechado. Meu palpite é que dez e meia em ponto vai subir ali no palco quem tiver que subir e os discursos chatos vão começar. Ayatá, e você?

- Eu não aposto, Felipe, eu não aposto. Isso é coisa de malandros e desocupados.

- Hey, como 'cê fala "cumigo", meu chapa! Eu "sô" o líder desse time e exijo respeito!

- Que seja... Não tô nem aí...

O líder e Luiz aproveitaram a deixa para começar a cantar "Tô nem Aí", uma música de sucesso que tocava todos os dias na rádio. Cristiano se empolgou e começou a cantar também, tentando imitar Felipe. Se os Taichi estivessem prestando alguma atenção nos brasileiros, certamente teriam começado a se perguntar se era seguro mesmo andar com tais loucos para cima e para baixo, mas os orientais estavam ocupados demais observando os arredores para perceber mais esta manifestação de "comportamento anormal" dos amigos.

* * *

Se os beybladers reunidos no anfiteatro até aquele momento fossem classificados como diferentes espécies de animais, certamente o local deveria ser reconhecido como uma das concentrações de fauna mais variada do planeta. Eram tantos tipos diferentes de crianças e beyblades que os Taichi mal podiam manter os olhos focados. A América do Sul tinha pouco mais do que dez países, mas cada um desses países levaria ao torneio pelo menos duas equipes, de acordo com sua população relativa, o que fazia com que o local estivesse tomado por diferentes culturas, sotaques e fisionomias. Uma das características mais especiais do povo sul-americano, embora à princípio uma coisa negativa, é o fato de eles terem sido colonizados pelos europeus no passado, e esses europeus terem se misturado com os nativos, formando uma nova mistura colorida e cheia de vida. Uruguaios e argentinos reuniam-se sentados em círculo tomando chimarrão e conversando em um castelhano rápido e animado; bolivianos tentavam se livrar de um grupo de peruanos que insistiam em lhes pedir "coca"; equatorianos apostavam corrida para ver quem era o mais rápido em baixa altitude; baianos agasalhados até os dentes faziam uma apresentação de axé music para esquentar aqueles que, como eles, sofriam com o frio intenso de quinze graus Celsius. Era tanto barulho que a multidão demorou a perceber que havia alguém no palco esperando para ser ouvido. 

Com o volume do microfone no máximo, Germano Rigotto pôde finalmente iniciar seu discurso:

- Bem vindos, bem vindos, beybladers de toda a América! É uma honra para mim iniciar mais um torneio desse novo esporte que contagia cada vez mais pessoas pelo mundo afora. Antes que a diversão realmente comece, eu gostaria de falar sobre a importância do esporte na sociedade e...

- Cara, eu não acredito que vocês elegeram um cara daqueles como governador...

- Não olha pra mim, Felipe, a gente votou no Tarso...

- 'Cês têm um governador com cara de buldogue-acabado...

- Melhor do que o Picolé de Chuchu que manda em São Paulo...

- Quer jogar beyblade agora?

- Eu quero, assim pelo menos eu não durmo ouvindo essa voz monótona falando...

Felipe e Luiz não perderam tempo em apanhar suas beyblades e começar a lutar discretamente. Luiz ainda não havia digerido completamente a vitória de Rigotto nas eleições para governador no ano anterior, a mesma que elegeu Lula para presidente. Agora o garoto fazia de tudo para evitar prestar atenção no governante e dirigia a ele um ódio irracional, típicos de militantes da esquerda contra o neoliberalismo. E Felipe não era muito diferente. Enquanto jogavam, um boliviano com a camisa de Che Guevara se aproximou dos garotos e os três começaram a lutar. De tão concentrados que estavam, acabaram não ouvindo seus nomes serem anunciados e ovacionados como os principais representantes do país cede da competição. Eles teriam gostado desse momento de fama. O jogo só parou quando João Verle, prefeito de Porto Alegre, tomou a palavra. Ele era o vice de Tarso Genro antes desse renunciar ao cargo de prefeito para concorrer a governador. Cabia a ele encerrar a maratona de discursos:

- Eu sei que todos vocês vieram aqui esperando lutar beyblade, mas eu peço que se acalmem, pois o torneio se inicia depois de amanhã. Hoje, nós planejamos mostrar a vocês um pouco do que nosso país sabe fazer melhor, e tentar engajar a todos nesse espírito. Eu convido vocês, beybladers sul-americanos, a passar o resto do dia jogando futebol em um mini-campeonato organizado pela prefeitura em conjunto com o governo do estado. O que acham?

Felipe e Luiz foram um dos que mais pularam e berraram em resposta, assim como Toshihiro. O chinês já estava ficando com saudades de jogar o verdadeiro futebol. Quando a multidão excitada se acalmou, Verle anunciou que os interessados deviam se inscrever até o meio-dia no Gigantinho. Os times seriam montados e o campeonato se iniciaria à uma da tarde. Mal acabou o prefeito de falar e a massa gigantesca de crianças já marchava rumo ao local mencionado para a inscrição, um ginásio construído dentro das dependências do Sport Club Internacional e também o local onde aconteceriam a maioria das lutas do torneio de beyblade. Em seguida, bares e restaurantes próximos se encheram com o povo esfomeado que pretendia forrar o estômago antes de passar a tarde literalmente "suando a camisa".

* * *

- Eu nem acredito que vou jogar futebol de novo! Parece um sonho! – Exclamou Toshihiro, sentando-se em uma mesa numa pizzaria rodízio das redondezas. Os Taichi e Brasil Blade estavam novamente juntos. Carlos agora também integrava o grupo. O garoto havia se encontrado com os companheiros durante os infindáveis discursos, e como sempre aparentava não ter dormido nada durante mais de uma semana. 

- Vai jogar e vai conhecer os melhores! – Respondeu Felipe, sem tentar conter seu ego. – Quero só ver do que esses carinhas aí são capazes. Duvido que algum deles seja páreo pra mim, e isso não vale só pro futebol.

- Você não está confiante demais, Felipe? – Perguntou Ayatá, enquanto o garçom o servia com um pedaço de pizza quatro queijos.

- Ah, Ayatá. Ayatá, se 'cê conhecesse as minhas habilidades, também estaria agindo assim...

- Humpf... Cão que ladra não morde...

- E quanto a você, Yuy... Espero que fiquemos em times separados para eu poder te dar uma surra definitiva!

Yuy não respondeu. Virou a cara sob o pretexto de pedir a um garçom para trazer um suco de laranja. Felipe passou a ignorá-lo também a partir desse momento.

- Antes de vir pra cá eu nunca tinha visto esse esquema de rodízio... – Comentou Ken de repente entre um pedaço e outro de sua pizza de strogonoff.

- Meu pai disse que foram os brasileiros que inventaram. – Confirmou Felipe, pomposo. – Não sei se ele 'tava falando sério, mas que é bom, isso é...

- Pode até ser... – Satsuki se intrometeu, séria. Já havia parado de comer a pelo menos cinco minutos e apenas olhava a barbárie que seus colegas protagonizavam na pizzaria. – Mas vocês não deviam abusar, lembrem-se que daqui a pouco vamos estar correndo de um lado para o outro em um campo de futebol, não é nada saudável correr de barriga cheia...

- Ah, que é isso, Satsuki! Eu sou à prova dessas coisas! – Exclamou Ken, levantando-se com a boca totalmente coberta de molho de tomate – Você vai ver, por mais que eu coma hoje, não vai acontecer nada! Quer apostar?

- Falando em aposta... – Lembrou Luiz, referindo-se à aposta que ele e Felipe fizeram quanto aos discursos.

- Esquece, ambos erramos. A diversão só vai começar à uma da tarde e os caras ficaram nos enrolando até às onze e meia. – Felipe cortou o assunto. Essa era uma das raras ocasiões em que não estava mentindo.

- Me pergunto porque os políticos têm que fazer tanta falação... – Cristiano comentou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. (In)Felizmente, Felipe ouviu:

- Ah, meu caro... Você ainda é um iniciante nesse mundo... Nem sabe das falcatruas que tem por aí atrás da política no mundo, e é bom que não fique sabendo.

- Ah, Felipe, conta, conta, vai! – Implorou ele, fazendo uma cara de pidão que com certeza não era característica sua, provavelmente uma cópia das atitudes do líder dos Brasil Blade.

- Ah, eu não resisto aos pirralhos... – O paulista acomodou-se, respirou fundo. Aquele que talvez fosse o seu maior talento estava para entrar em cena novamente. – Bom, é o seguinte: os políticos são caras anormais, a partir do momento que 'cê escolhe se filiar num partido, os caras meio que te abduzem, fazem uma espécie de lavagem cerebral pra que todos os seus princípios e essas coisas fiquem de acordo com os interesses deles. Esses caras do baixo escalão, tipo os vereadores e até os deputados são como robozinhos que fazem tudo que o chefe manda, nesse caso o chefe pode ser o presidente do partido ou aqueles caras mais conhecidos e poderosos.

Cristiano mantinha seus olhos fixos na imagem do líder, era possível perceber que ele bebia cada palavra que o outro dizia, armazenando tudo em seu cérebro. A algumas cadeiras de distância, Rumiko mantinha uma expressão idêntica a do brasiliense.

- Bom, aí o que acontece: quanto mais poderoso se é, mais livre se é também pra fazer o que bem entender, certo? Esse negócio de lavagem cerebral tem um efeito meio que temporário, vai se desfazendo conforme o status do cara. E o status dentro da política não se ganha só com votos e eleições, não. O que eles têm é mais ou menos como um sistema de pontos. Quanto mais 'cê fala, mais pontos ganha. Tudo conta ponto. Voto em eleição conta ponto. Popularidade entre os eleitores conta ponto. Projetos rolando por aí contam pontos. Mais o que mais ganha ponto é o discurso. Cada partido estabelece um certo número de pontos por minuto de discurso que o cara faz. Então, quanto mais ele falar, não importa se bobagem ou coisa útil, os pontos vão somando e ele vai ficando mais poderoso dentro do partido. Cada vez mais poderoso. Até que chega um momento que o efeito da lavagem cerebral estar quase detonada.

- Mas o que acontece quando essa lavagem acaba?

- O problema Cristiano, é que na altura que essa lavagem tá se esgotando, o cara já passou tanto tempo, mas tanto tempo, vivendo como político de tal partido que já aderiu completamente às idéias dele, ou pelo menos não vai ter coragem de mudar de opinião porque o público o conhece de tal forma. Em alguns casos não é nem querer, é não poder mudar de opinião.

- Nossa, não sabia que você entendia tanto de política, Felipe! – Exclamou Cristiano, excitado. O paulista sorriu. Gostava de inventar histórias absurdas, ainda mais quando alguém acreditava nelas para variar. Cristiano estava entre suas vítimas favoritas e, após ver os resultados de seu novo "discurso educativo", percebeu que uma certa garota dos Taichi também poderia ser um grande alvo seu.

* * *

Faltavam apenas dez minutos para a uma da tarde quando os Taichi e Brasil Blade finalmente deixaram a pizzaria. Ken, mesmo contra os conselhos de Satsuki, perdeu a conta de quantos pedaços comeu, sabia apenas que entre eles constavam dois de muzzarela, um de strogonoff, três de anchovas, dois de presunto, queijo e calabresa e um com um tipo de pimenta que o fez acabar com as águas disponíveis na mesa. Próximo à entrada do Gigantinho havia uma lista com os times sorteados. Dentro do complexo do Beira Rio, nome mais do que adequado para o estádio do "Inter", três quadras haviam sido reservadas para os eventos da tarde. Para desgosto de Felipe e Yuy, eles estavam no mesmo time, assim como os outros Brasil Blade e Taichi. Takashi e Ayatá não haviam se inscrito no campeonato, o primeiro por não gostar de jogar e o segundo por se achar "perna de pau" demais. A inscrição de Carlos foi quase que por acaso, pois foi Felipe quem o inscreveu, embora todos tivessem absoluta certeza de que ele não sabia jogar. Parece que o líder pretendia se divertir um pouco observando o companheiro durante a tarde. 

As posições não estavam escritas nos papéis, caberia ao time se reunir e decidir quem faria que função dentro de campo. Fora os Taichi e Brasil Blade, ainda havia nesse time um garoto uruguaio e um peruano. O uruguaio se chamava Pablo Ferrero, o Pablito, era um garotinho pequeno e magro, porém muito veloz, como seus agora companheiros de time vieram a descobrir posteriormente. Ele não falava português, e seu espanhol era um tanto complicado de decifrar. Juan Henrique Saito era o peruano. Por conhecidência, era descendente de japoneses e falava um pouco de japonês. Seus olhos eram puxados e alguma coisa em seu nariz vagamente lembrava Ken quando desafiava Takashi para um duelo verbal. Era um pouco menor que Felipe, porém seus braços eram quase tão fortes quanto os de Yuy.

Felipe desde o início tomou as rédeas da situação, decidindo em que posição cada um dos jogadores jogaria. Quase que por instinto se tornou o capitão, e o time não se opôs a isso. Após uma rápida conversa com cada jogador, inclusive Yuy, montou seu time. Na zaga, jogando pelo lado direito, Toshihiro, a escolha mais óbvia. Ken foi colocado do lado esquerdo, deixando Carlos como terceiro zagueiro, "na sobra". Luiz e Toshihiro o encararam desconfiado após essa declaração, nenhum dos dois sabia o que o capitão tinha em mente, mas nada comentaram. Escalou Pablito como ala direito e Juan Henrique, como ala esquerdo. Rumiko e Cristiano assumiram a função de volante e Satsuki assumiu a posição de meia-ofensiva. No ataque, um tanto controverso, mas necessário, escalou Yuy como sua dupla.

- E você, Luiz? – Perguntou Satsuki, percebendo que o capitão não mencionara a função do gaúcho.

- Ah, ninguém precisa dizer pra mim onde eu preciso jogar. Minha função é no gol e só no gol! – Respondeu ele, já colocando suas luvas um tanto quanto detonadas. – Eu jogo no Inter sub-15 e, modéstia à parte, sou o melhor goleiro do campeonato. Já faz muito tempo que ninguém marca em mim.

- Ah, se estivéssemos em times separados, ah, se estivéssemos...

- A tua hora vai chegar, Felipe, vai chegar... Aguarde até o nacional...

- Mal posso esperar.

Os Taichi não entenderam o que se passava entre os dois companheiros, mas também nada perguntaram. Seu primeiro jogo seria em quinze minutos contra um time que reunia somente jogadores argentinos. Felipe decidiu começar logo o alongamento antes que seus músculos pifassem de excitação.

Ganhar de argentinos era praticamente um dever de honra entre os brasileiros, porém o começo do jogo não foi lá grande coisa para eles. Perdendo no "cara ou coroa" logo de cara, nos primeiro minutos a bola não saiu do domínio rival. Eles achavam que seria fácil passar pelos seus adversários, pois era impossível não perceber que muitos provavelmente nunca haviam pisado em um gramado antes em sua vida.

Felipe e Yuy foram enganados com uma série de passes rápidos, Satsuki quase caiu no chão com um drible desconcertante do oponente. Calos, dormindo em pé, nem viu os adversários passarem. Cristiano e Rumiko, agoniados com a situação, se bateram em meio à corrida para tentar pará-los antes que chegassem em Luiz, atrapalhando também os movimentos de Toshihiro e Ken. Três atacantes argentinos estavam sozinhos contra o goleiro. Os Taichi fecharam os olhos imediatamente, prevendo a catástrofe. Yuy já começava a culpar Felipe por ser tão arrogante e achar que ganharia de qualquer maneira. A torcida argentina delirava em adiantamento. Com um único movimento, porém, todos se calaram. O silêncio tomou conta quando, inacreditavelmente, Luiz defendeu o chute de um dos atacantes, segurando firme a bola enquanto caía no chão.

"Então ele era mesmo um gato!" – Pensou Toshihiro, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que se encontrou com o gaúcho, e dos "olhos de gato" que pareceu ver no garoto.

- Hora do contra-ataque! Toshihiro!

Luiz, com a mão, lançou a bola para Toshihiro, que a dominou e passou pelos três atacantes que voltavam desesperados. Felipe apareceu próximo dele e pediu a bola. Um tanto ansioso para ver as habilidades do brasileiro, assim o fez. Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis... Já não era mais possível contar em uma mão o número de adversário que Felipe conseguiu ultrapassar, sozinho. Yuy corria próximo, mas sabia que sua presença na jogada não era necessária. Com um drible mais bonito que o outro, Felipe ia passando, abrindo caminho em direção ao gol, mostrando um verdadeiro futebol arte. Meia-lua, elástico, chapéu, pedalada. O brasileiro deu um show particular antes de concluir "na gaveta" esquerda do gol argentino. Menos de cinco minutos de jogo e o time de nacionalidades misturadas já estava na frente do placar.

A partir daí não houve mais descanso para os argentinos. Inspirados pelo futebol de Felipe, até mesmo Rumiko e Cristiano passaram a jogar direito, e mais gols vieram naturalmente. Felipe e Yuy fizeram várias jogadas combinadas, cada um marcou pelo menos cinco vezes. Toshihiro também fez os seus, três ao todo, sendo um de falta. Ele inclusive ajudou Satsuki e Rumiko a marcarem também, fechando o placar em 15 x 0 em cima dos argentinos.

- Ah, cara! Eu sou demais! Nós somos demais! Quinze nos _hermanos argentinos! _

- Mas claro, Luiz! O que 'cê esperava de um time que tem um capitão tão bom como eu?

- Oh, é, senhor Modesto, é mesmo, tinha me esquecido desse detalhe do capitão. Sabe, em jogos como esse eu realmente odeio ser só o goleiro. Quer dizer, depois daquela primeira bobeada de vocês que acabou com a minha _graaande _defesa, eu não fiz mais nada.

- Não esquenta não, se o próximo jogo fio igual a esse, eu deixo 'cê "fazê" um gol de falta, tá? Ou quem sabe de pênalti...

- Que capitão caridoso...

Com a moral tão elevada, o time do capitão Felipe acumulou um triunfo atrás do outro, ganhando todos os jogos de goleada. Luiz marcou cinco vezes ao longo da tarde, todos os gols de falta cobradas sempre no canto que matavam o goleiro adversário. Felipe foi o artilheiro do time, com vinte e cinco gols marcados, uma média de cinco por partida. Yuy estava logo atrás, marcando vinte e dois gols até a rodada final. Jogadores como Cristiano e Rumiko se revelaram durante as partidas. Apesar de não marcar muito, Rumiko cumpriu muito bem a sua função de volante. A garota foi orientada por Toshihiro e milagrosamente conseguiu cumprir todas as instruções sem fazer nenhuma grande besteira. E Cristiano, quando resolveu deixar sua timidez de lado, mostrou-se um grande driblador, muito criativo e ávido por uma jogada genial envolvendo seu grande ídolo e capitão, Felipe da Silva. Apesar de jogar como volante, Cristiano marcou treze vezes.

* * *

Às seis da tarde, quando o sol já começava a se pôr, a partida final se realizou. O time de Felipe, conhecido como "laranjinhas" devido à cor do colete que normalmente usavam, enfrentaria o time com maior média de idade entre os participantes. A grande maioria de seus integrantes era maior de quinze anos, sendo que Carlos, o mais velho dos "laranjinhas", atingira essa idade a pouco menos de dois meses. Apesar disso, ninguém temia o adversário, tamanha a confiança no time como um todo e no capitão. 

Novamente Felipe perdeu no "cara ou coroa" e os adversários saíram com a bola. Novamente o time de laranja deixou que seus adversários fizessem o primeiro movimento, Felipe e Yuy não fizeram praticamente nenhum esforço para impedi-los de avançar. Juan Henrique e Pablito marcavam os alas adversários, impedindo jogadas nas laterais, o cenário perfeito para o grupo defensor, o que mais cresceu em habilidade e entrosamento durante a competição. Satsuki foi facilmente tirada da jogada, e os sete adversários que avançavam tinham apenas mais cinco adversários antes de ficar cara a cara com Luiz. Nada que os Laranjinhas não pudessem conter, pensaram.

Pensaram. Mas se esqueceram de levar em conta que times mais velhos costumam ser mais fortes e muitas vezes se aproveitam dessa vantagem. Um dos jogadores, com cabelo rastafari e piercing no nariz, o capitão adversário, de dezoito anos, não poupou esforços para passar por Cristiano, e a partir daí o jogo começou a mudar de rumo.

O juiz não viu, embora todo o restante da torcida tenha pedido a marcação da falta. Ao tentar impedir o avanço de seu adversário, Cristiano foi de encontro ao chão quando sua camisa foi puxada e uma rasteira quase imperceptível foi aplicada. Ele demorou tempo demais para se reerguer, com as mãos e os joelhos esfolados. O alvo seguinte foi Rumiko. O incrível dom da garota de chutar canelas adversárias de nada adiantou dessa vez, já que foi sua a canela chutada dessa vez. E doeu. Lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto antes que ela pudesse se levantar novamente. Passar por Carlos, como sempre, foi brincadeira de criança, já que o jogador apenas fazia corpo presente, com a mente no reino de Orpheu. Apenas Ken e Toshihiro contra sete jogadores. Pressionado a pensar rápido, o chinês mandou o companheiro marcar aquele mais próximo da bola, porém sem a posse dessa. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Felipe e Yuy já se dirigiam ao campo de defesa para reforçar o time. Pablito e Juan Henrique estavam tendo dificuldades para manter os outros jogadores afastados, o primeiro era veloz e confundia os adversários, mas já estava começando a ficar cansado de tanto correr, e o segundo se segurava na base da força.

Toshihiro foi com tudo que tinha na direção do capitão adversário, sem se preocupar com o que podia acontecer. Em Xigaze jogara jogos muito mais selvagens e saíra sem um único arranhão, dessa vez não seria diferente. Faria seu oponente lamentar por ter machucado seus amigos, faria seu oponente lamentar por ter machucado Rumiko. Toshihiro trancou a frente do atacante, acompanhou cada um de seus movimentos com tal precisão que se assemelhava a um espelho. Ele não passaria daquele ponto. Sabia que o adversário cederia em determinado momento, e nesse momento a bola seria sua, passaria para Felipe ou Yuy e seu time marcaria novamente, como teria que ser. De repente, um grito cortou seus pensamentos e o distraiu. Era Ken. O garoto havia trombado com dois jogadores do tamanho de armários triplex e agora regurgitava o almoço. Apesar de os gritos da torcida estarem mais altos do que nunca, o juiz recusava-se a parar o jogo. A distração custou caro a Toshihiro, pois seu adversário finalmente o ultrapassou. Agora apenas Luiz poderia salvar seu time.

O tiro foi forte e rápido, como era de se esperar de um homem com aquele porte físico. Luiz pulou em direção a bola, como sempre fazia, como um gato selvagem pulando sobre a presa. Sempre certeiro. Dessa vez, porém, sentiu que a bola lentamente ultrapassava seus dedos. Fechou os olhos, havia falhado. Só os reabriu quando ouviu o barulho metálico da trave sacudindo, sua salvação. Sabia que o rebote viria, eram sete jogadores contra ele naquele momento, tentou se posicionar, mas um dos adversários estava posicionado de tal maneira a sua frente que impedia a visão da bola. Ouviu somente o barulho do chute, chegou a quase se lamentar, mas aquela voz divertida e zombeteira que normalmente não falava nada de útil surgiu novamente do nada. Felipe salvara o dia.

- O que foi, Luiz? O jogo ainda não acabou, e o placar ainda não mudou!

Era inacreditável a habilidade daquele garoto. Felipe estava ali, na frente do gol, com a bola dominada sobre seu pé direito, pronta para ser reposta em jogo. Yuy movimentava-se um pouco mais à frente, uma nova jogada combinava estava nascendo. Com uma rápida troca de passes, a dupla de atacantes laranjas marcou o primeiro gol do jogo, logo em seguida pedindo tempo para o juiz.

- Caramba, que time é esse? Da onde eles vieram? – Perguntou Cristiano quando o time se reuniu fora do campo. Sua canela estava roxa, assim como a de Rumiko e Ken.

- Eu não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. – Respondeu Felipe energicamente. Havia em seus olhos uma chama perigosa, porém revitalizante. Uma das funções do capitão é incentivar o time, e isso ele também sabia fazer muito bem. – Isso pouco interessa. Nós temos capacidade para ganhar e é isso que vamos fazer, entenderam?

- Pero, como bamos hacer para pará-los? – Peguntou pablito, tentando misturar espanhol e português em um único idioma.

- Alguém aqui disse que vamos pará-los? – O capitão perguntou em resposta, com um olhar cheio de significado fazendo seu time tremer involuntariamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Rumiko, temerosa.

- Eu tenho um planinho para eles... E vou precisar de cada um de vocês... – Felipe encarou cada um dos outros dez jogadores nos olhos. – Ken, você ainda está em condição de jogar?

- Sim, eu acho... – Respondeu o japonês com ambas as mãos pressionando o estômago. Seis horas depois de almoçar, ainda havia uma quantidade considerável de comida em sua barriga para ser expelida no campo.

- Ótimo. Em primeiro lugar, eu acho que todos já percebemos que não podemos contar com aquele asno que chamam de juiz, certo? E em segundo... Juntem as cabeças!

* * *

Alguns minutos depois o time estava de volta em quadra. O tal capitão Rastafari, como Felipe o apelidou, e seus companheiros começaram com a mesma jogada anterior, e como daquela vez os dois atacantes abriram caminho. Pablito e Juan Henrique novamente fecharam as alas, até aquele ponto tudo não passava de uma repetição do lance anterior. Até aquele ponto. 

Carlos se adiantou. Era a primeira parte da jogada. A determinação de Felipe havia conseguido despertá-lo e a seu espírito guerreiro. Fingindo ser ainda aquele ser travestido de lesma, posicionou-se no caminho do capitão. Achando que uma jinga pra o lado bastaria, Rastafari se surpreendeu ao perceber que a tal lesma agora estava grudada nele quase como se fosse cola. Carlos, que conservava em seus movimentos certas características molengas e debilóides, provocou risos do público ao bancar a sombra de Rastafari. Enquanto o capitão se distraía, Toshihiro e Ken trocaram de lugar com Rumiko e Cristiano, ficando apenas um pouco atrás de Satsuki. Os cinco jogadores se posicionaram de tal forma que pareciam as arestas de um pentágono. Felipe e Yuy pararam sobre a linha do meio de campo, era esse o sinal. Do nada, os cinco jogadores começaram a correr em círculos, mantendo o desenho do pentágono, porém este se expandia a cada volta que o grupo completava, acabando por "aprisionar" todos os adversários em seu interior. O único que restou foi Rastafari, ainda enfrentando problemas em passar pela lesma ambulante. Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu a aproximação de Yuy, que com um toque lhe tirou a bola do pé. A formação do pentágono se desmanchou quando os dois atacantes partiram para o ataque, liberando todo o time para tentar se defender.

Apesar de correrem desesperadamente, os jogadores do time de Rastafari não conseguiram impedir o segundo gol adversário. Depois desse momento, porém, o jogo ficou um pouco mais disputado, ambos os lados dividindo quase que igualmente a posse de bola. O placar permaneceu o mesmo até o final do segundo tempo, quando todos os jogadores exibiam claros sinais de cansaço. Até mesmo Luiz havia sido obrigado a trabalhar mais do que a média.

Faltando apenas dois minutos para o fim da partida, Rastafari e seus arautos avançaram novamente. Eles já haviam várias vezes evitado a tática do pentágono, ela não surtiria mais efeito a essa altura do campeonato. A defesa foi toda tentar impedir a aproximação. Cristiano quase conseguiu, Carlos tropeçou, Ken se atrapalhou com dois postes de luz que eram os adversários. Sobraram apenas Toshihiro e Rumiko. O garoto, já irritado por ver seus comandados derrotados – Toshihiro era o "chefe da zaga" – decidiu novamente dar tudo o que tinha e encarar Rastafari. O impasse do primeiro lance da partida se repetiu por certo tempo, com uma grande diferença: Rumiko ainda estava lá.

A garota nunca soube explicar o por quê, nem provavelmente saberá um dia, mas ao ver a determinação de Toshihiro, o certo desespero com que Felipe e Yuy voltavam do campo de ataque, o coração da garota acelerou e ela se viu invadida por uma chama que até então só havia sentido em partidas de beyblade. Cabia a ela fazer alguma coisa naquele momento, e foi isso que fez. Correndo como uma louca desabalada, ela assustou tanto Rastafari quanto Toshihiro, e os dois deixaram o caminho livre para que Rumiko pegasse a bola. Uma vez de posse da mesma, a garota correu em linha reta visando o campo de ataque. Lembrava claramente um boi desembestado que foge de algum predador.

- Rumiko, passa a bola! – Pediu Felipe, correndo ao lado da garota.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Gritou ela em reposta. Yuy fez um sinal para Felipe dizendo que era perigoso se aproximar. Alguma entidade havia se apoderado de Rumiko, ao que parecia, e nada poderia pará-la. Antes de marcar o último gol do jogo, Rumiko ainda provocou altas gargalhadas derrubando e passando por cima de todos os zagueiros grandalhões que tentaram pará-la. Final, Laranjinhas 3 x 0 Rastafari, os campeões do dia.

- GANHAMOS! GANHAMOS! GANHAMOS! – Rumiko, saída de seu transe demoníaco, foi a primeira a sentir a alegria da vitória e pular no pescoço de seus companheiros. Os outros ainda demoraram um pouco para reagir, tal a surpresa que os arrebatara.

- Ok ok. Rumiko, eu entendo que você está feliz, mas isso não é motivo para você quebrar meu pescoço, viu? – Exclamou Ken, enquanto tentava se livrar da macaca encarnada que pendia agarrada ao seu pescoço.

* * *

Depois da premiação, um churrasco de chão tipicamente gaúcho regado à chimarrão foi oferecido aos beybladers para encerrar o dia com chave de ouro. O pôr-do-sol daquele dia estava mesmo maravilhoso, e a multidão pôde contemplá-lo de camarote enquanto saboreava a melhor e mais saborosa das iguarias da região. 

- Rumiko, às vezes você me surpreende... – Comentou Toshihiro, sentado ao lado da garota. Os dois estavam próximos à beira do rio conversando. Ken e Takashi também se encontravam próximos, mas estavam ocupados demais competindo para ver quem tinha o direito ao maior pedaço de carne para prestar atenção ao que passava a três metros de distância.

- Hum? O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou ela, confusa.

- Ah, você é uma pessoa que eu realmente não consigo prever as reações. Hoje, por exemplo. Quem olha pra você no dia a dia não diz o quão forte você realmente é. E eu acho isso uma grande característica sua.

Rumiko estava corando com os elogios, mas estava escurecendo e Toshihiro não pareceu notar.

- Nossa... Assim você me deixa sem resposta...

- Não precisa responder... Só precisa continuar assim sempre! – Ele sorriu. Rumiko sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de pular em seus braços e brincar sua trança que agora balançava com o vento. A vontade era forte demais e ela acabou fazendo o que queria. Claro, sendo Rumiko a pessoa que tomou uma atitudes dessas, alguma coisa tinha que sair errado. No caso, Toshihiro perdeu o equilíbrio ao ser pego de surpresa e ambos foram rolando até a água do rio-lago pará-los.

Rumiko passou o resto da noite pedindo desculpas para Toshihiro.

* * *

_**Rumiko: **Ah, finalmente! Finalmente uma participação descente! Hahhahahahahahahah_

_**Ken: **Credo, Rumiko! Eu não acredito que você se vende por tão pouco! Não vai me dizer que, depois de tanto me apoiar nas cruzar anti-Satsuki/Yuy, você me abandonou só por causa de uma ceninha chinfrim como essa? E ainda por cima com o TOshihiro?_

_**TOshihiro**: O que você quer dizer com isso, Ken? ò.ó_

_**Ken: **Oh, Toshihiro! mas que surpresa te ver por aqui! o/ Como tem passado? Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... _

_**Toshihiro: **É, pois é... Cinco minutos é mesmo uma eternidade... ¬¬'_

_**Takashi: **É, mas é mesmo! Sabe quantos segundos você tem em cinco minutos, sabe? São cerca de 300 segundos, e isso é uma quantidade absurda! Trezentos segundos, isso é um monte, cara!_

_**Rumiko: **Nossa... Eu naõ fazia idéia que cinco minutos eram tanto tempo assim... o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Sem comentários... ¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Sem comentários... Vocês orientais não sabem mesmo impressionar... Esperava mais do Takashi, sendo ele o "mestre das palavras" de vocês..._

_**Takashi: **Então faz melhor!_

_**Felipe:** Observe e aprenda,DiminutoIntelecto Obtuso..._

_**Ken: **Adorei o nome, mas naõ entendi bulhufas... ò.ób_

_**Takashi: **Vamos ver..._

_**Felipe: **respira fundo Mas claro que é uma eternidade! Pense nas pequenas criaturas de vida curta, o quanto isso representa para elas... Uma formiguinha que a gente pisa no parque... em cinco minutos ela percorre grandes distâncias no mato, corta folhas, volta para o formiguieiro e garante comida para o inverno... Sem perder um segundo de sua curta vida... E as moscas das bananas que vivem apenas duas semanas? Cinco minutos para ela é o que para um ser humano representa algo próximo de dois anos de existência, sabia disso? Dois anos! Estamos falando de um tempão, do dobro da idade do Takashi!_

_**Takashi: **Hey, eu tenho sete anos! Não quatro!_

_**Felipe: **Ops, desculpe, fui enganado pela sua fisionomia..._

_**Takashi: **Você vai pagar..._

_**Rumiko: **Sabe que o que o Felipe falou faz sentido? _

_**Cristiano: **É, realmente foi uma grande explicação. Eu vou começar a valorizar cada cinco minutos minutos da minha vida a partir de agora..._

_**Luiz: **Cristiano, você é um caso perdido... E a Rumiko também... Ah, cara... Nosso líder é um mentiroso de carteirninha... Aposto até que inventou as estatísticas..._

_**Felipe: **Melhor assim do que ser um parente do Bambi, né Luiz?_

_**Luiz: **Me chama de viado de novo e vai se arrepender de ter nascido?_

_**Felipe: **Ah, é? O que 'cê vai fazer comigo? Me pintar com o seu esmalte de unhas? Ou vai tentar me maquiar? u.u_

_**Luiz: **Eu vou... idéia Pintar sua chuteira de rosa-choque! ò.ób_

_**Felipe: **Nããããããããoooooooo oo> Você não pode fazer isso! pega as chuteiras e as abraça protetoramente_

_**Luiz: **Ah, nossa... Ficou apavorado, foi? se aproximando Mas eu estou só começando..._

_**Yuy: **Eu tenho a leve impressaõ de que essas provocações não só por acaso..._

_**Satsuki: **Pelo visto, não é o único... A Marian, prima do James, já se adiantou e começou a escrever uma fic sobre eles..._

_**Ken: **Uma fic? Daquelas tipo "Yaoi-Lemom-rated-M"?_

_**Satsuki: **Não. Porque pra começo de conversa, é LemoN, naõ lemoM, e é M-rated, naõ o contrário._

_**Ken: **Tá, mas fora isso, é assim, não é?_

_**Satsuki: **Bom, vai ser yaoi..._

_**Cristiano: **O que é yaoi? E Lemon? confuso_

_**Takashi: **Cristiano, algumas coisas são simplesmente feitas para as criancinhas mais novas naõ entenderem. Quando você ficar mais velho, a gente explica._

_**Cristiano: **Mas Takashi, você é mais novo que eu... o.o_

_**Takashi: **Detalhes, detalhes..._

_**Felipe: **reaparece depois de esconder a chuteira em um lugar seguro O que eu perdi? O que são detalhes?_

_**Ken: **Ah... é..._

_**Takashi: **A gente estava falando que no próximo capítulo o torneio já vai começar, e vai ser bom finalmente poder voltar a lutar beyblade, já que estávamos com saudades! cara de pau_

_**Felipe: **É, tá... Por que será que eu tô com o pressentimento que não é bem isso? mas dexa pra lá... Realmente eu tô com saudade de usar a minha andorinha querida..._

_**Luiz: **Oh, que bunitinhu... Andorinha Querida... Acho que o bambi tem outros parentes por aí que escondeu do público..._

_**Felipe: **Outros parentes? Quer dizer que você reconhece ser parente dele, é isso?_

_**Luiz: **Naõ foi isso que eu disse!_

_**Felipe: **Ah, foi sim... _

_**Ayatá: **Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?_

_**Felipe: **Que seja. Bom, pelo menos com o início do torneio eu vou poder finalmente derrotar certo líder oriental que me dá nos nervos... olhando descaradamente para Yuy_

_**Yuy: **Sonhar de vez em quando faz bem... u.u_

_**Felipe: **Filhu duma..._

_**Ayatá: **FELIPE DA SILVA! Ò.Ó_

_**Felipe: **Ah, se descobrirem que eu deixo um indiozinho invocado me controlar eu tô perdido... Mas é melhor do que levar uma flechada naquele lugar..._

_**Rumiko: **Eu tô sentindo falta de duas pessoas aqui hoje... Alguém por acaso sabe onde estaõ o James e o Carlos?_

_**Ayatá: **Bom, o Carlos é fácil de responder..._

_**Carlos: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**Rumiko: **Oh! o.o_

_**Satsuki: **Mas quanto ao James..._

_**Ken: **Deixa eu adivinhar... Ficou com preguiça de vir e decidiu nos botar pra fazer todo o trabalho! Aquele folgado..._

_**Cristiano: **Olha só, tem um bilhete aqui! apanha um envelope e abre Ele diz: "James está conosco! Vamos mantê-lo conosco até que ele explique a razaõ de naõ ter nenhuma menina na equipe brasileira. Assinado, Ann Willians e as feministas amotinadas." Felipe, eu tô com medo dessa tal de Ann... larga o papel e se esconde atrás do Felipe_

_**Satsuki: **Ah, sim... está explicado..._

_**Ken: **Bom, o que a gente devia fazer? Vamos nos organizar e salvar ele? _

_**Todos: **Nãããããããããoooooooo!_

_**Ken: **Apoiados! Bem, então vamos ficar dizendo bobagens até cansar!_

_**Yuy: **Não, nós vamos terminar agora. _

_**Ken: **Por que? _

_**Yuy: **Hora do almoço._

_**Ken: **Tenho que reconhecer que às vezes você fala coisas certas... Vamu cume, pessoal! _

_bando de selvagens saem correndo para almoçar_

_**Yuy: ¬¬' **_

_O capítulo terminou. Vocês desocupados que ficaram perdendo tempo nessa baboseiras podem sair da frente do computador agora e fazer alguma coisa de útil. Mas antes, lembrem-se de deixar reviews para motivar um certo escritor preguiçoso a postar mais rápido a continuação. Semana que vem, o início do torneio sul-americano. _

_finalzinho idiota_

_Koichi Yuy_

_Devido à problemas técnicos, os outros idiotas não vão assinar essa porcaria..._


	47. Igual à Rumiko! Cai a Máscara

**CAPÍTULO LXIV**

**IGUAL À RUMIKO? CAI A MÁSCARA DOS RIVAIS**

Três de agosto, domingo.

Com o início do torneio finalmente se aproximando, não foi surpresa encontrar as várias arenas do hotel infestadas de gente competindo por um lugar para treinar. Mal havia espaço para se locomover nas redondezas, quanto mais respirar. As equipes se agrupavam de acordo com o país de origem e, quando em uma grande vantagem numérica, desafiavam outras equipes que não haviam sido espertas o suficiente para se agrupar ou se proteger. A briga por território já alcançava também o restaurante e ainda eram oito horas da manhã.

- Lo Sinto, pero no puedem ficar aquí. Este espaço és para nosotros argentinos. – Dizia uma garota alta, usando sapato plataforma com salto de dez centímetros, cabelos enormes que tomavam todo o espaço disponível de suas costas antes descobertas pelo top rosa da "Brasil Sul", muito provavelmente comprado em território brasileiro num camelô do centro. A garota exibia um certo ar irritante e mesquinho, refletidos em seus olhos de esmeralda e na boca retraída. Infelizmente para ela, a equipe que estava sentada tomando o café da manhã eram os Brasil Blade. E Felipe não era uma pessoa que facialmente aceitava ser expulso de seu lugar na hora da comida, ainda mais por uma argentina.

- Ah, tá... Lo sinto yo, que no hablo español. Ahora, se me compreendes, yo estaba aqui primero, entonces esto acento és mio. Adiós!

- No! No! No sabes o que hablas, tonto! Nosotros somos Argentina, el gran país que vencerá el Torneo Sul-Americano, tenemos todo lo que queremos. Ahora vá-te daqui! No me obligue a expulsar-te daqui com uma pelea!

- You know what? – Felipe respondeu, já se enchendo de tanto espanhol, mas ainda convencido que não devia gastar seu _maravilhoso _português com uma reles argentina. – Tu diseste la palabra correcta! Vamos pelear! Y veremos quem és el Rey de la Beyblade! – Brighter já estava pronta para a luta antes mesmo de seu dono terminar a fala. Os Brasil Blade se entreolharam, sabiam que quando alguém provocava Felipe o preço a pagar geralmente era bem alto. – Andiamo e vamo para el arena! No perca su tempo!

- Felipe, eu tenho quase certeza que "andiamo" não é parte da língua espanhola... – Cochichou Luiz no ouvido do líder. Não era lá um expert em espanhol, mas, como todo brasileiro que se preze, já havia visto pelo menos uma das várias novelas das oito ambientadas no Brasil colonizado por italianos que falavam um idioma intermediário entre o português e o italiano. "Andiamo" era uma das coisas que eles mais diziam, junto com "capiche" e "capisco".

- E quem se importa? Latino é tudo igual, se não for francês dá pra misturar à vontade que mesmo assim a gente entende! – Exclamou o paulistano em resposta. A garota que desafiara ainda não havia se movido, estava conversando com o resto de sua equipe. – ¿Y tu¿Estás com miedo de me enfrentar¿El razón caiu em su cabeça?

- No! Nosotros aceptamos el desafio. Bamos para la arena!

E assim, brasileiros e argentinos saíram do restaurante para decidir o conflito, sob o olhar dos outros hóspedes, inclusive dos Taichi. Como mencionado anteriormente, a arena estava lotada de equipes que buscavam uma última prática antes do torneio se iniciar, mas isso nem de longe atrapalhou os brasileiros. Promovendo de certa forma uma "barbárie", Luiz, Carlos e Cristiano esvaziaram o local rapidamente, beyblade por beyblade. Os três sozinhos arrasaram com todos os que estavam treinando. Se os Taichi estivessem presentes, pela primeira vez teriam presenciado Carlos lutando de verdade e teriam uma noção clara que quanto podem ser enganados pelas aparências.

Se os argentinos ficaram impressionados com esta demonstração, ao menos não aparentaram. Suas feições permaneceram impassíveis durante o desenrolar das lutas. Eram uma equipe de quatro pessoas, sendo que a garota que criara toda essa confusão muito provavelmente era a líder. Havia ainda um garoto baixinho e magrinho com cara de choro, uma garota que provavelmente também era baixinha, mas usava um sapato plataforma quilométrico para disfarçar e um adolescente que já devia ter cerca de dezesseis anos e não tirava os olhos da líder, principalmente de seu decote.

- Vamos fazer uma luta quatro contra quatro? – Perguntou Ayatá ao líder.

- Ih, que nada... Assim a gente vai mostrar pra eles o nosso poder ainda antes do torneio. – Respondeu Felipe, voltando-se para os argentinos em seguida. – Seguinte, nós escolhemos uno de nossos peleadores para pelear com ustedes. Andiamo para quatro contra um. Tengo certeza que possamos gañar esta!

- ¿Que disse? Cuatro contra uno? Quieres perder la lucha con humillacíon? – Exclamou a garota, indignada. Enquanto respondia, seu corpo se movia de tal forma que seus cabelos moviam-se sedutoramente em suas costas, enquanto os seios um tanto avantajados balançavam e tornavam-se ainda mais evidentes. O argentino que antes observava com cara de idiota agora era um idiota no paraíso.

- Estoy certo de que gañaremos, usando cuatro o uno de nosos. Están con miedo di serem humillados por nostra equipo?

- Ok, la humillacíon és tua...

- Certo! – Felipe sorriu, empurrando Cristiano para frente. – Tu vai lutar, Cris! Boa sorte! – O paulistano piscou.

- Mas... mas... mas... Eu? – Cristiano não sabia o que fazer. Só a perspectiva de ter que enfrentar quatro argentinos furiosos já era mais do que o suficiente para intimidá-lo. Não gostava de lutar assim, não conseguia lutar assim. Exatamente por esse motivo havia perdido para Luiz nas semifinais do torneio de classificação. – Felipe, eu... Eu não posso, eu vou...

- Vai ganhar! Vai ganhar! – Insistiu o líder, ainda empurrando o garoto para a arena. Apesar de ter apenas nove anos, Cristiano era tão forte como uma mula empacada quando não queria fazer alguma coisa, embora ainda não tivesse consciência disso. Felipe estava tendo certo trabalho para empurrá-lo.

Os argentinos se entreolharam. Aquilo só podia ser piada. Cristiano era o típico medroso covarde que dá a vitória de mão beijada para os adversários. Mais confiantes do que nunca em sua vitória, os quatro prepararam suas beyblade e chamaram o conflito.

- Cristiano, eu acredito em você. Você sabe o quanto eu odeio argentinos, por nada nesse mundo quero perder para eles. Se não achasse que você pode ganhar, não te colocava para lutar. – Felipe sussurrou no ouvido do companheiro, cujas mãos tremiam enquanto preparava sua beyblade para a luta.

- Capitão...

Ouvir essa única palavra de Cristiano bastou para que toda a equipe se esvaísse de preocupação. Ayatá até passou a sentir pena dos oponentes. Sempre que o garoto chamava Felipe de "Capitão" significava que provavelmente não sobraria pedra sobre pedra do que um dia foi o oponente.

Na altura em que a luta começou, os Taichi já haviam chegado à arena, seguindo a movimentação suspeita do início da manhã. Eles chegaram ao local bem a tempo de ouvir o "Go Shoot!". Estava dada a largada para mais um grande confronto entre brasileiros e argentinos.

Logo de inícios os argentinos e suas beyblades azul-celestes cercaram a do brasiliense, tentando impedi-lo de se mover. As quatro ao mesmo tempo empurravam-na, tentando forçar a quebra. Assim ficaram por alguns momentos, quatro beyblades fazendo pressão de um lado e uma solitária beyblade azul-marinho e amarela acuada do outro. Os Taichi, e aqueles outros corajosos o suficiente para ficar por perto mesmo depois de derrotados estavam já convencidos de que Felipe errara na escola do lutador, assim como os argentinos. Os quatro sorriam malignamente – o adolescente finalmente tirara os olhos do maldito decote para observar os movimentos de sua beyblade – e aguardavam. Até o momento, nenhum lutador jamais os vencera quando se utilizavam desta técnica.

Com primeiro "creck", o primeiro pedaço da beyblade de Cristiano foi arremessado em alta velocidade pela força centrífuga. O que para muitos significava o triunfo dos platinos somente servia para confirmar o que desde o começo era certeza para os brasileiros.

- Eu estava mesmo certo em escolher o Cristiano. – Exclamou Felipe de modo que apenas seus companheiros – e uma certa enxerida japonesa loira curiosa – puderam ouvir. – Nunca ninguém acredita que um garoto desses pode ser forte. Mas ele é. Venceu todos os oponentes com facilidade até as semifinais, inclusive aqueles trinta no todos contra todos da primeira rodada. Se eles estivessem ligados no torneio de classificação daqui, teriam tremido só de pensar em enfrentá-lo.

- Pois é. – Completou Luiz. – Eu tenho que admitir, só ganhei dele porque ele acabou ficando com medo de mim. Se eu não o tivesse intimidado e ao invés disso deixado ele manifestar toda a força que tem, quem sabe ele não teria se tornado nosso líder...

- Ah, isso não! Mesmo que ele tivesse me enfrentado na final, a idolatria dele não ia deixar que ele me vencesse. Eu seria o líder de uma forma ou de outra, já estava acertado!

"Hum... Isso é interessante..." – Pensou Satsuki, anotando mentalmente as informações que conseguira – "Então o Cristiano é uma espécie de Rumiko... Pelo menos no quesito de enganar pela aparência... Não, espera aí! Eles são o oposto! Enquanto o Cristiano fica acuado quando o oponente o intimida, a Rumiko mostra toda a sua força! Eles são parecidos, mas iguais nunca. Aliás, como a Rumiko, só a Rumiko."

- Brenn! – A luta continuava se desenrolando, Satsuki pensando ou não. A garota se assustou ao ouvir o grito de Cristiano, mas ficou ainda mais impressionada ao ver a fera-bit do garoto irromper da sua beyblade em um show pirotécnico. Além de gigantesca, ela estava entre as mais belas feras-bit com que já cruzara.

Brenn, a arara azul, arrancou exclamações estupefatas não só de Satsuki, mas de todos os presentes. O majestoso pássaro com asas de um azul bem vivo decolou num vôo rumo às alturas, mostrando seu peito dourado reluzente, refletindo a luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Não, ali ele era o próprio sol. Toda a luz parecia ser atraída por ele, como se fosse sugada, um buraco negro reluzente e belo. O animal deu uma cambalhota no ar, mostrando que a parte externa de suas asas eram azuis, mas a interna era uma alternância entre esse tom e o dourado. Os olhos do "animal" eram inocentes como o de uma criança, embora o bico pontiagudo e as garras afiadas dissessem outra coisa. Lembrava muito o mestre de um certo modo.

Passados os segundos – ou minutos, para alguns coletores de dados em êxtase como Satsuki – de contemplação do novo ser, as atenções voltaram-se novamente para a luta, porém já não havia mais luta para se dirigir à atenção. Quase no mesmo instante em que se materializou, as beyblades argentinas foram feitas em pedaços.

- Ok, la humillación es tua... – Felipe sussurrou no ouvido – ou orelha externa, como agora os médicos resolveram chamar essa parte do corpo – da argentina, que assim como seus colegas não sabia se devia pegar o que sobrou das beyblades primeiro para depois sair correndo e se esconder pelo resto do dia ou se devia deixar os cacos para trás e evitar uma humilhação maior. A garota estava visivelmente furiosa, mas nada podia fazer. – Agora, time, vamos terminar o _nosso_ café da manhã na _nossa_ mesa! – Os Brasil Blade seguiram Felipe soltando "vivas" e similhares. Perto da entrada do restaurante, passaram pelos Taichi. Os brasileiros sabiam que os orientais estavam presentes na luta de Cristiano, e Felipe não hesitou em sussurrar ameaças para seu grande desafeto entre os orientais durante sua passagem – Vocês não se impressionaram com tão pouco, não é? Afinal, Cristiano é nosso membro reserva...

- Interessante, pois eu também sou um membro reserva... – Respondeu Yuy no mesmo tom. Os Taichi em seguida voltaram para seu quarto. Depois da grande luta da manhã, precisavam se reunir e discutir alguns pontos.

* * *

Satsuki convocara a reunião. Precisava contar a todos o que ouvira durante a luta. Cristiano provavelmente era o coringa dos brasileiros neste torneio, o último triunfo que aposta no elemento surpresa. 

- Ah, mas isso não vai mais funcionar! – Declarou Toshihiro assim que a amiga terminou de relatar a conversa dos brasileiros. – Pelo menos não com a gente. Se é assim como você falou, então nós não temos com o que nos preocupar. Além de saber a arma secreta deles, nós temos nosso próprio coringa que só quem já nos enfrentou conhece, e eu temo que nenhum deles possa contar isso para nossos queridos amiguinhos daqui...

- 'Tá falando de quem? – Perguntou Ken, novamente perdido no assunto.

- Da Rumiko, claro! – Respondeu o chinês. – Ela é nossa galinha dos ovos de ouro!

- Eu? – Dessa vez quem perguntou foi Rumiko, com o coração acelerando com a insegurança e o medo da resposta. – Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Claro que tenho.

- Mas eu perdi pra Lily!

- E? – Perguntou Toshihiro em resposta. Por alguma razão sentia certo prazer discutindo com a garota o quanto ela era forte. – O que isso tem? Eu perdi pra Ann também, e nem por isso deixei de ganhar de Hehashiro e Len.

- Ô, é... E que lutas foram aquelas... – Divagou Takashi, lembrando dos dramáticos confrontos.

- Eu achei que nosso segredo fosse o Yuy... – Retrucou ela. – Ele nunca luta, mas é o mais forte entre nós...

- Não, eu não sou o mais forte. – Todos os olhares se voltaram para o líder com sua declaração. Ele estava apoiado na parede próxima à porta, enquanto os outros encontravam-se amontoados sentados sobre as camas de Toshihiro e Ken, as mais próximas da janela. – E já faz muito tempo.

Toshihiro sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de gargalhar, o impacto dessas afirmações sobre ele foi além do que ele esperava e a felicidade que o invadiu não tinha motivo, embora ele a reconhecesse como genuína. Pelo visto não fora o único a se sentir assim, pois Ken e Takashi logo começaram a fazer aquilo que ele queria fazer, mas tinha auto-controle suficiente para evitar. Satsuki olhava para Yuy com a típica expressão de quem está em estado de choque e Rumiko olhava para o nada com a cabeça reta, o rosto completamente escarlate.

- Cara, eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse momento! – Exclamou Ken, entre uma gargalhada e outra. Suas mãos seguravam são abdômen enquanto ele rolava pelo chão próximo a Takashi.

- Yuy, o Todo-Poderoso, se derruba do próprio trono! – Completou Takashi, exigindo o máximo de seu auto-controle para parar de rir por esse mísero segundo de sua fala.

"Então talvez seja isso..." – Pensou Toshihiro, que a essa altura não conseguia encobertar um sorriso. – "Talvez eu esteja assim pelo mesmo motivo que o Ken e o Takashi..." – Mesmo sabendo que a resposta não o convencia muito, tentou enfiá-la de qualquer maneira em sua mente. Entre ficar sem nenhuma resposta e com uma duvidosa, preferia a segunda opção.

* * *

Yuy logo saiu do quarto. Não estava acreditando naqueles malucos. Mais de uma vez já dissera a Rumiko que ela era mais forte que ele – por mais que odiasse fazer isso – e já vira a garota superar expectativas quanto a suas lutas. Não era exatamente uma novidade para Rumiko que sua força estava nos momentos de tensão, não havia explicação para tal reação exagerada. Se bem que – pensou ele depois, com a cabeça um pouco mais fria – todos os momentos em que reforçava essa teoria toda eram os momentos mais críticos do momento mais crítico de cada torneio, ou seja, uma luta decisiva dentro da decisão. Provavelmente, por causa de toda a tenção envolvida, a informação entrasse por um ouvido e saísse pelo outro, ou simplesmente fornecesse o combustível necessário para o sucesso na luta e depois de desgastasse. 

- Eu desisto! – Exclamou ele por fim. A essa altura, já vagava por um dos corredores do hotel sem rumo definido. Deixava que suas pernas o guiassem enquanto se ocupava pensado. Fazia muito disso ultimamente, quando não estava treinando. Já fazia certo tempo que tentava entender a lógica do pensamento dos loucos com quem era obrigado a conviver desde fevereiro, mas nunca tivera sucesso. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar uma lógica em suas reações, embora pudesse de certa forma interpretá-las. Passava a impressão de entender tudo, fazia sempre o comentário certo na hora certa, mas mesmo assim não tinha o conhecimento que gostaria sobre eles. – Vai ver simplesmente não há lógica nisso tudo!

Os Taichi restantes continuaram discutindo o poder dos brasileiros durante mais algum tempo, até que Ken e Takashi se cansaram de discutir e ligaram a tv no volume máximo no canal de música. Por pouco outra cama não foi quebrada enquanto servia de palco para os "fake metal".

* * *

À tarde a situação já estava mais calma, o assunto "o membro mais forte dos Brasil Blade" já havia se dissipado um pouco e já era possível encontrar pessoas nos corredores conversando sobre assuntos mais normais como o capítulo do dia anterior da novela ou a roupa que o fulano astro da tv estava usando no programa de entrevistas do dia anterior e as coisas do tipo. A situação estava tão próxima do normal que os Brasil Blade voltaram a se juntar aos Taichi para uma seção de treinos ao ar livre. Dessa vez, Luiz decidiu levar seus amigos até um outro parque próximo, o parque Moinhos de Vento, apelidado de "Parcão". No caminhos, as conversas continuavam. O grupo seguia pela avenida Independência até um cruzamento, onde ela se dividia em duas. Uma das ruas que se formava era a 24 de outubro, a rua em que ficava o parque. 

- Pessoal, dobrando essa rua aqui fica a minha escola. – Disse Luiz, enquanto o grupo fazia a transição da "Independência" para a "24". Ele se referia à rua Ramiro Barcelos, a que cortava a Independência quando esta se dividia. – É logo ali em baixo. Estou feliz que fui dispensado durante o mês por causa do torneio! Nem acredito na minha sorte!

- Hehehehehe... – Riu-se Ken, um daqueles sorrisos graves que servem mais para indicar sarcasmo do que para achar graça. – Acho que ninguém te contou as novas ainda...

- Hehehehehe... – Takashi acompanhou o amigo, adiantando-se perante os olhares interrogativos dos amigos. – A equipe local e a gente sempre temos que ter aula com uma professora contratada pelo Daitenji-san... Eles te dispensaram porque você não vai ficar sem estudar esse tempo todo coisa nenhuma...

Luiz decidiu que era melhor não perguntar como seria essa tal professora. Tinha receio de que, se o fizesse, voltaria correndo para a escola e pediria o cancelamento da dispensa, algo que, para um "piá" como ele, nunca esteve nem em seus planos mais absurdos. Felipe, percebendo o silêncio que se abateu depois de mencionada a questão "escola", decidiu chamar um assunto mais interessante para evitar que os dez minutos restantes de caminhada até o parque não se tornassem monótonos.

- Hey, o que vocês acharam da Brenn hoje de manhã?

- É uma fera-bit muito bonita, e parece ser bem forte, ao julgar pelo tamanho e energia. Sem falar naquele ataque demolidor... – Começou Toshihiro.

- É, mas nem por isso ela impressiona a gente! – Continuou Ken.

- Nós não somos tão fracos assim, sabe? – Completou Takashi.

- Então que tal uma lutinha recreativa quando a gente chegar no parque? – Perguntou o líder brasileiro. – Claro, como nenhum de nós quer mostrar tudo que sabe, a gente pode fazer uns timezinhos mistos e se divertir.

- Não é uma má idéia! – Exclamaram Ken e Takashi juntos.

- É, é sempre bom conciliar diversão e trabalho...

O assunto novamente morreu, embora todos tenham ficado bastante animados com a perspectiva de uma nova luta. Até que Satsuki decidiu fazer uma pergunta que a muito não saía de sua cabeça:

- Felipe, posso perguntar como e quando você conseguiu uma fera-bit? Que eu me lembre, quando você enfrentou a Rumiko e o Toshihiro não havia nada na sua beyblade.

- Oh, sim... Ah, eu adoro essa história! – Respondeu o paulistano, com um sorriso suspeito nos lábios. – Foi assim: quando voltei pra minha querida e extremamente poluída cidade de São Paulo, após lamentavelmente não conseguir me classificar para as finais do torneio nipônico, eu achei um medalhão na rua. Foi bem por sorte, na verdade, a maioria das pessoas que passava não conseguia ver, porque o troço se confundia com a terra do chão de tão sujo e mal acabado que estava. Claro, à princípio nem dava pra saber que se tratava de um bit-chip, eu só vi que o formato era parecido e peguei, já que precisava fazer uns reparos na minha beyblade pra evitar outra derrota. Aí eu fui lá pra casa, peguei o xampoo para cabelos ruivos da minha mãe, o sabonete líquido do banheiro, o detergente sabor limão da cozinha, o sabão em pó Omo Máquina da lavanderia e o Veja Limpeza Pesada que estava em cima da pia porque a empregada estava usando e taquei tudo numa bacia com água. Peguei até a Quiboa, a água sanitária. Depois de misturar as coisas, eu taquei o bit-chip ali dentro e esperei um pouco pra ver se fazia efeito. De repente, eu quase vi meu coração sair pela boca, porque uma andorinha magnífica tinha saído dali e estava me encarando. Ela estava um pouco mais pálida do que o normal, provavelmente porque eu tirei até a sujeira que não era pra tirar, mas ela acabou simpatizando comigo – aliás, quem além do anormal do Yuy não simpatiza? – e decidiu se tornar minha fera-bit guardiã, minha adorada Brighter!

Mal acabara ele de falar e a mencionada andorinha irrompeu do bolso de Felipe e começou a gesticular freneticamente perante os beybladers, todos estupefatos com o fato. Nenhum deles vira uma fera-bit sair da beyblade por conta própria, ainda mais sem estar numa luta antes.

- O que ela está dizendo, Fran? – Perguntou Takashi, esperando que a sua fera-bit pudesse traduzir a fala e os sentimentos da outra.

- Olha, Takashi... Acho que o que a minha colega Brighter tem a dizer não é nenhuma surpresa pra vocês, pele menos não para os Brasil Blade.

- E o que ela está dizendo? – Perguntou novamente o chinês baixinho com problemas em seus reservatório de somatotrofina.

- Ah, essa é fácil! – Exclamou Felipe, antes que Fran pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Ela está dizendo o quão grata é a mim pelas coisas que eu fiz por ela no passado e que não vai permitir que nenhum oriental metido a bonzão encoste um dedo em mim e saia ileso!

- Não, não, Felipe. Na verdade ela está te chamando de mentiroso a cada final de frase. Ao pé da letra, ela disse: _"Não acreditem nesse mentiroso! Como eu poderia ter sido encontrada na rua, como ele é mentiroso! Como alguém poderia deixar uma fera-bit tão poderosa quanto eu largada por aí, hein, seu mentiroso! Eu faço parte da família desse traste mentiroso desde a época em que seus antepassados portugueses vieram para São Paulo na época de ouro do café! Eu sou o animal sagrado que protege a sua família há gerações, seu contador de causos! E eles só me deixaram com você porque você é o único que luta beyblade! Mentiroso!E você treina comigo desde muito antes de ir para o Japão! Calúnia! Só não me levou pra lá porque esqueceu de me colocar na mala, imaginando que não poderia jogar beyblade no Japão! Desgraçado!"_

- Caramba... – Todos os Taichi e Brasil Blade olhavam para Felipe esperando por sua reação. O garoto em questão continuava parado, observando os movimentos nervosos de sua andorinha preferida. Por que ela tinha que ser tão honesta? Nesse ponto, ela não era nada parecida com a família Silva dos antigos senhores do café de São Paulo.

- É, pois é, né... – Respondeu ele, por fim, coçando o topete levantado com um das mãos e sorrindo com os olhos fechados. – É mais ou menos por aí... Mas 'cês têm que reconhecer que a minha versão dos fatos é melhor, né?

- NÃO! – Gritaram os outros em coro, com exceção de Ken e Takashi, que soltaram um tímido "sim" que ninguém escutou.

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas não precisava gritar também, caramba! Eu já entendi.

* * *

Quando o grupo chegou no Parcão a discussão por causa da origem da fera-bit ainda não havia terminado, mas todos pararam de discutir ao chegar no parque. O lugar ficava em um dos bairros mais "abastados" da cidade, o Moinhos de Vento, logo era mais bem cuidado que a Redenção, por exemplo, e todas as pessoas que caminhavam por ali tinham um estilo parecido de quem tem dinheiro sobrando em casa e mora em um daquele apartamentos com vista panorâmica em volta do parque. Algumas mulheres faziam joging ouvindo música em rádio portáteis, homens levavam seus cachorros de raça para passear, crianças vestindo o que parecia um dia ter sido uma roupa e marca mas agora estava irreconhecível em meia a tantas manchas de terra e lama brincavam no parquinho com brinquedos. Um ambiente alegre e descontraído, perfeito para começarem as lutas. 

O local escolhido foi próximos das margens de um pequeno lago, onde um moinho enfeitava a paisagem e dava o nome do lugar. Yuy foi o único que decidiu não participar das "lutinhas de criança", preferindo andar pelo parque, atitude que ninguém estranhou e já esperava. Na verdade, estavam contando com a desistência dele, pois só assim eles poderiam obter um número par de jogadores para dividir entre os times. Um sorteio foi realizado. Toshihiro, Luiz, Cristiano, Ken e Carlos enfrentariam Satsuki, Rumiko, Felipe, Ayatá e Takashi exatamente nessa ordem.

A primeira luta quase não teve graça. Toshihiro, mesmo sem usar muita força conseguiu ganhar de Satsuki, usando um esforço minimo. Valendo-se de sua experiência na água ele usou as pedras espalhadas pelo lago para encurralar a amiga e fazê-la cair numa armadilha. Por acidente, algumas tartarugas foram atingidas durante essa luta.

Para o segundo confronto Luiz estava confiante. Takashi e Satsuki, lembrando da conversa da manhã, tinham uma certa esperança na vitória de Rumiko, embora não pudessem estar cem por cento certos, já que essa era apenas uma leve descontração e Rumiko muito provavelmente não ficaria pressionada. E realmente não ficou. E novamente o time de Toshihiro acumulou uma vitória fácil.

Ao menos uma vez o outro time precisava ganhar. E, como Felipe havia previsto anteriormente, Cristiano estava disposto a permitir isso. Ele não se atreveria nem a tentar vencer seu grande ídolo Felipe da Silva, mesmo que este implorasse. Não foi nada surpreendente o resultado, mas foi divertido ver Felipe implorando para que Cristiano deixasse Brighter atingi-lo antes dele tentar cometer suicídio contra uma árvore.

Ken entrou para o quarto round convencido de que ganharia fácil. Seu adversário era um índio nanico que servia apenas de estrategista, uma espécie de união entre Satsuki e Takashi. Como normalmente vencia os dois, nada impediria que vencesse Ayatá também, era tudo uma questão de lógica. Ele só não contava que Ayatá fosse ser assim, como dizer, _muito mais inteligente do que ele pensava. _O anão número dois conduziu a luta de tal maneira que do começo ao fim Ken não conseguiu atacar e acabou se suicidando caindo no lago.

O confronto que decidiria qual dos dois times venceria à princípio não parecia muito animador. Não são todos que curtem um confronto entre o Homem Soneca e o Anão Principiante. Talvez não fossem mesmo todos, mas Felipe e Ayatá não fizeram muita questão de esconder um meio sorriso no início da luta. Era hora dos Taichi terem outra surpresa.

Assim que as beyblades foram disparadas, os olhos de Carlos se arregalaram, abriram como nunca antes, chegando até a criar um efeito monstruoso. Sua postura, antes completamente caída e mole, também se endireitou, e até mesmo sua voz soava mais dura. Inacreditavelmente, de alguma forma Carlos parecia finalmente ter _acordado. _Não havia em sua face nenhum resquício de sono, nem mesmo as olheiras. Quando a luta acabou, segundos depois, no entanto, o garoto voltou a sua normal postura sonolenta de quem parece que nunca dormiu na vida.

Depois de sua vitória apertada, mas nem tanto inesperada, o quinteto vencedor exigiu um pagamento dos perdedores: quantas pipocas eles quisessem comer, tudo na conta deles. Na volta, cinco crianças voltaram com os bolsos vazios enquanto outras cinco seguiam de barriga mais do que cheia...

* * *

Segunda-feira, quatro de agosto, início do torneio. 

A indigestão que atacou os vencedores das lutas recreativas já havia desaparecido completamente na manhã seguinte, o dia mais aguardado pelos beybladers desde o fim do Torneio Africano. Nada poderia interferir em sua animação. E eles não eram os únicos a estarem animados. Todas as outras equipes, menos os argentinos que os Brasil Blade humilharam no dia anterior, estavam inquietos no café da manhã, conversando e gritando num volume nunca antes visto, digno de entrar para o Guiness Book.

Em um Gigantinho completamente lotado, o narrador de todas as lutas encontrava-se novamente fazendo seu trabalho, agitando ainda mais a multidão, fazendo seus gritos ecoarem por todos os cantos da cúpula redonda e tornando quase impossível ouvir uma palavra do que ele dizia, mesmo usando o microfone com volume no máximo. Depois de cerca de meia hora, porém, a mutidão finalmente ficou rouca de tanto gritar e festejar que acabou calando a boca. Essa foi a deixa do narrador para anunciar o início das competições:

- ¡Hola! Alô! Bem vindos¡Bien Venidos mios amigos! Finalmente, depois de tanta espera, depois de tanta ansiedade, depois de tanta angústia, depois de tanta gritaria – principalmente depois de tanta gritaria – vai começar o seu, o meu, o nosso... Torneio Sul-Americano de Beyblade! Reunidos aqui estão diversos times de todos os países do continente, incluindo as ainda colônias Guiana, Guiana Francesa e Suriname! Neste mês de agosto de dois mil e três teremos as lutas internas nos grupos A e B, lideradas respectivamente pelos cabeças-de-chave Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasil Blade, a principal equipe local, e os Taaaaaaaaaaaaaichi, os vencedores dos últimos três torneios! Dia dezoito começam as quartas de final, e até lá tem muita luta nos aguardando! Dia vinte e nove é a grande final, a luta em que todos esperam estar, mas apenas os melhores conseguem chegar!

- Cara, eu não acredito que ele ainda consegue gritar! – Exclamou Felipe, um dos muitos já roucos.

Para a luta de abertura foram escolhidas as equipes das quais faziam parte Juan Henrique e Pablito, os garotos que completaram o time de Felipe no evento futebolístico. O time de Pablito, para certa infelicidade dos Taichi, foi o vencedor.

Quando os beybladers voltaram para o hotel, outro revés: Zanxam-sensei estava esperando por eles na porta para avisá-los que as aulas começariam na manhã seguinte, mesmo dia da estréia dos Brasil Blade na competição.

No quarto dos Taichi, pesadelos dominaram o sono da maioria dos garotos, envolvendo principalmente cenas com professoras virando monstros e Carloses e Cristianos como forçudos torturadores medievais vestindo roupas de pele grotescas e segurando machados enormes.

* * *

_**Coro: **OSOI! (Nota: siginifica "atrasado")_

_**James: **Gomem, gomem, eu sei..._

_**Ken: **Parece até eu..._

_**James: **Dizem que os criadores sempre colocam um pouco de si em cada criatura..._

_**Ken: **Ah, então é por isso que o takashi é baixinho?_

_**Yuy: **(impressionado) O Ken aprendeu a fazer idiretas! _

_**Ken: **¬¬'_

_**James: **Não. Quando eu tinha a idade do Takashi eu era pelo menos uns quinze centímetros mais alto. u.ú_

_**Takashi: **O que significa que com sete anos você tinha 1,16m?_

_**Felipe: **Tá brincando que 'cê só tem 1,01m, Takashi! Eu sempre achei que 'cê era baixinho, mas isso é meio... OO_

_**Ken: **Exagerado? o.õ_

_**Felipe: **Não, patético. ¬¬'_

_**Takashi: **O troco vai vir dia 29, é só esperar..._

_**Felipe: **Como 'cê pode ter tanta certeza?_

_**Takashi: **Somos a equipe principal. O fim é óbvio. u.u_

_**Voz: **Só é óbvio até o último torneio..._

_**Toshihiro: **Putz, tava demorando pra vocês resolverem aparecer..._

_**Voz: **Estamos ficando revoltados porque os grandes vilões nunca mais foram citados. _

_**Toshihiro: **Dia quinze você vai ser..._

_**Voz: **Oh, é... No aniversário..._

_**Toshihiro: **No MEU aniversário... o/ _

_Falando nisso, dentro do possível a próxima atualisação é quarta! Capítulo especial de aniversário de personagem muito importante e carismático adorado por todos! o/_

_**Rumiko: **E quem é esse personagem? o.õ_

_**Toshihiro: **(capota) Até tu, Rumiko... o_

_**Rumiko: **Ops... era você... Disculpa... .'_

_**Toshihiro: **Aham... ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Aliás, uma das muuuuitas falhas do James é estar postando essa história que aconteceu a quase três anos atrás... Quer dizer, eu era um pirralho de onze anos, mas agora tô pra fazer quatorze!_

_**Takashi: **Tá nada, seu aniversário é dezembro... u.u_

_**ken: **E eu com isso... É quatorze..._

_**Toshihiro: **E eu vou ser um velho de dezesseis... T.T_

_**Felipe: **ah, nem é tão ruim assim... _

_**Luiz: **A gente agora pode votar! ò.ób_

_**Felipe: **Vamu reeleger o Lula! _

_**Carlos: **UUUhhh, fora! UUhhh, fora! zo/_

_**Felipe: **Ah, não vem me dizer que 'cê prefere aquele vampiro sanguessuga como presidente?_

_**Carlos: **Pelo menos ele naõ é um boneco semi-analfabeto que nem falar inglês sabe e sempre que inventa um discurso de improviso fala merda. E ele também não muda de política depois que se elege!_

_**Felipe: **Claro, desde o começo com um postura neo-liberal... Nem tem mesmo o que mudar..._

_**Luiz: **Abaixo o neoliberalismo! zo/_

_**Felipe: **Vamu todo mundo pra Cuba! \o/_

_**Ayatá: **Vamos todos cometer suicídio coletivo... ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **Vamos todos encerrar essa coisa... _

_**Rumiko: **Encerrar por que?_

_**Toshihiro: **Pro James começar logo a escrever o próximo capítulo!_

_**Luiz: **Que aliás é a nossa estréia..._

_**Ken: **Ou seja, não vai ter nada que preste..._

_**Luiz: **A não ser um Ken misteriosamente fuzilado e estrangulado e afogado e degolado e mutilado e..._

_**Rumiko: **E pára com isso que eu vou vomitar! (correndo pro banheiro)_

_**Luiz: **Ah, essas gurias de hoje... São tão fracas..._

_**Toshihiro: **Antes da gente encerrar, só mais uma propagandinha básica:_

_Daqui a pouco vai sair a primeira fic yaoi de Beyblade 2! Adivinha com quem?_

_**Felipe: **Droga, achei que eles fossem esquecer esse anúncio... (Cara de "Marian, eu te mato!")_

_**Toshihiro: **Tá sem título ainda, mas a gente já começa a anunciar pra ver se traz ibope... E também porque o James quer manter uma boa relação com a prima dele, ou se não o bicho pega..._

_**James: **o.ó Aham..._

_**Yuy: **Pronto. Tchau._

_(Esses comentários inúteis foram impedidos de continuar porque um certo líder asiático se cansou de ouvir tanta besteira num lugar só e decidiu terminar desse jeito.)_


	48. A 1 aula, a 1 luta, o 1 sinal

**CAPÍTULO XLV**

**PRIMEIRA AULA, PRIMEIRA LUTA, PRIMEIRO SINAL**

Terça-feira, cinco de Agosto. Estréia dos Brasil Blade e primeira aula de Zanxam-sensei.

Havia algo de muito errado naquela cena. Não era possível. Tinha que ser. Era irreal, inimaginável, impensável até poucos momentos antes, quando toda a baderna começara. Que a grande maioria dos Taichi fazia mais bagunça do que trabalhava, todos tinham pleno conhecimento. Agora, que talvez pudessem existir pessoas mil vezes piores do que eles, já era um terreno dado a especulações.

Zanxam-sensei entrou na sala de aula/ quarto de hotel modificado como sempre fazia, ou fizera até então. Esperava que seus alunos, por mais bagunceiros que fossem, mostrassem o devido respeito e se sentassem e calassem as matracas ao vê-la. Esse era o papel do aluno em sua concepção. Os Taichi de fato sentaram-se assim que a porta se abriu, Satsuki, inclusive, praticamente correu para o seu lugar em frente à mesa da adorada mestra, com os cadernos prontos e abertos em uma página em branco e o olhar ansioso de quem não agüenta mais esperar pelo começo da diversão.

O problema é que os brasileiros nem se quer demonstraram ter notado a entrada daquela que devia ensiná-los durante o próximo mês. Felipe e Luiz continuaram discutindo jogadas de futebol realizadas nos jogos do fim de semana pelo campeonato brasileiro observados por um Cristiano totalmente absorto na discussão, porém sem tomar parte dela; Ayatá continuou lendo seu livro do tipo "tijolinho portátil" e Carlos continuou sonhando com sabe-se-lá que maravilhas produzidas por sua mente, sem se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos ou erguer um pouco o rosto da carteira.

- Silêncio, por favor! – Pediu a professora. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, os Taichi exibiam um olhar que combinava pena, preocupação e sadismo enquanto imaginavam qual seria o castigo reservado aos garotos. – Silêncio, vocês dois aí no fundo!

- ... E aquela véia era tão feia quanto a nossa nova professora! – Felipe concluiu a frase sem perceber que a atenção de todos estava voltada para ele, Luiz e sua discussão que agora nada mais tinha a ver com futebol. Só percebeu o que havia feito tarde demais, quando o silêncio subseqüente revelou que algo estava errado. Muito errado.

- Posso saber em que contexto o senhor estava se referindo a minha pessoa, Silva-kun?

- Ah... Eu... – Felipe só hesitou por um instante, um instante perceptível apenas para pessoas altamente treinadas ou, como o próprio líder dos Brasil Blade, um mentiroso de carteirinha. Esse era o tempo que o cérebro do garoto demorava para inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada. – Estava falando com o Luiz sobre a Gisele Bundichen, aquela modelo famosa. Eu estava dizendo que ela era tão feia quando você, o que significa que eu estava te elogiando no fim das contas, viu?

Infelizmente para ele, Zanxam-sensei era uma daquelas pessoas altamente treinadas em detectar mentiras esfarrapadas, enrolações e afins. A professora encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de retrucar:

- Me elogiando ou não, estava conversando assuntos paralelos na minha presença, infração que deve ser punida com expulsão da classe por tempo indeterminado. Silva-kun, Schester-kun, para fora agora mesmo ou terei que tomar medidas ainda mais drásticas.

Felipe e Luiz foram expulsos da sala praticamente à pontapés. O líder ainda tentou protestar, mas não teve jeito. Aos dois foi ordenado que permanecessem por perto, pois a sensei logo falaria com eles. Os outros alunos, impressionados, permaneceram em total silêncio, esperando para ver o que aconteceriam em seguida.

- Vou fazer a chamada. – Anunciou Zanxam-sensei, autorizando seus alunos a respirarem. – Ayatá-kun, qual o seu sobrenome?

- Ah... professora... Eu até hoje não tive que me preocupar muito com esse assunto... Não que a gente não tenha sobrenomes ou coisa do tipo, mas entre os Yanomami a gente não costuma usar e...

- Eu perguntei qual é, não se você usa ou não. – A sensei não estava para brincadeiras mesmo, e Ayatá não quis correr o risco de fazer companhia para seus dois colegas de equipe logo no primeiro dia de aula.

- Certo... Meu sobrenome é Urihi. Ayatá Urihi.

- Muito bem, então eu vou começar... – Zanxam-sensei apanhou o caderno de chamada. – Figueiredo Carlos, aluno do terceiro ano do Chuugaku.

- Hein? Ondi foi que ocê dissi qui eu tô istudandu, proféssora? Qui eu saiba, sô alúno do priméiro anu do segundo grau, visse? Num sei qui coisa é essa de shuugaku, não...

- É Chuugaku, Figueiredo-kun. E eu utilizo em minhas aulas o sistema japonês de ensino. Como você tem quinze anos de idade, essa será a sua série até o fim do torneio e continuará sendo, se por ventura vocês forem os vencedores e seguirem para o Canadá. – Em seguida, como se Carlos tivesse respondido apenas um "presente", a mestra continuou a chamada. – Higurashi Rumiko, sexta série do Shoogaku.

- Presente! – Respondeu Rumiko, se levantando da cadeira em posição de sentido. Estava demasiado assustada com eventos do início da aula, e esse temor se refletia em suas ações.

- Kinomoto Satsuki, sexta série do Shoogaku.

- Presente, querida mestra! – Satsuki também se levantou, mais para imitar Rumiko do que por pavor da professora.

- Sem bajulações, Kinomoto-chan. Schester Luiz, primeira série do Chuugaku.

- _Mandado pra fora sem justa causa!_ – Uma voz abafada, vinda do outro lado da porta respondeu a pergunta.

- _Não está presente em sala por razões mais do que compreensíveis_. – A professora marcou bem suas palavras enquanto falava, marcando uma falta para o garoto. – Silva Felipe, segundo ano do Chuugaku.

- _Indo acionar o chefe da ONU na Comissão de Direitos Humanos para processar uma certa professora tirana..._ – Outra voz abafada respondeu, sem dúvida a do paulistano. Seus colegas teriam rido se não soubessem que a professora estava tão irritada.

_- Não voltará tão cedo para a sala de aula..._ – Marcou Zanxam-sensei apenas, enquanto escrevia um grande "F" em seu caderno de chamada. – E vai falar comigo depois da aula.

Os alunos engoliram em seco, mas nenhuma reação foi ouvida vinda do corredor. Felipe provavelmente não sabia o que significava ser chamado para conversar em particular com a professora.

- Souza Cristiano, quarta série do Shoogaku.

- Presente, querida professora. – Disse ele, imitando Satsuki em todos os gestos. Antes de sentar-se novamente, porém, deixou escapar uma pergunta – Qual é a equivalência dos sistemas japonês e brasileiro?

Como a pergunta veio de Cristiano, cujo rosto mantinha um olhar profundamente inocente e amedrontado, Zanxam-sensei achou que valia a pena responder:

- O que os japoneses conhecem por Shoogaku equivale aos seis primeiros anos do ensino fundamental brasileiro. O Chuugaku, ensino ginasial, engloba, no sistema brasileiro, a sétima e oitava série do ensino fundamental, mais o primeiro ano do ensino médio. O Kookoo, no qual nenhum de vocês está ainda, são os três anos seguintes, sendo que o último não apresenta correspondentes no ensino brasileiro.

- Obrigado, sensei. – Agradeceu Cristiano, polidamente. Zanxam-sensei ficou feliz em constatar que pelo menos um de seus alunos brasileiros não era grosso.

- De nada, Cristiano-kun. Urameshi Toshihiro, primeiro ano do Chuugaku.

- Presente! – Toshihiro não se levantou, mas respondeu com energia.

- Urashima Ken. Sexta série do Shoogaku.

- Presente! – Ken inclusive bateu continência ao levantar-se. Sua mestra não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas nada podia fazer no momento.

- Urihi Ayatá. Sexta série do Shoogaku.

- Presente! – Ayatá também se levantou, mas não avacalhou a apresentação. Como era estranho ser chamado por seu sobrenome...

- Yadate Takashi, segunda série do Shoogaku.

- Presente!

- Não precisava ficar de pé na cadeira, Yadate-kun, eu consigo te ver daqui. – Por mais tensos que seus alunos estivessem, era humanamente impossível rir da piada inesperada. Se não fosse a sensei sua autora, Takashi teria iniciado uma pequena discussão – Yuy Koichi, segundo ano do Chuugaku.

- Presente. – Yuy também não se levantou, permaneceu sério.

Ótimo. Podemos então começar. Hoje, eu gostaria de falar sobre...

- _O quanto o Timão é bobalhão!_ – A voz de Felipe pôde novamente ser ouvida ao longe, seguida das gargalhadas estridentes de Luiz.

- ... O quanto eu vou traumatizar certos alunos desrespeitosos. – O silêncio reinou novamente, só restou o barulho produzido por grilos vindos da Terra do Faz de Conta. – Continuando, eu planejo na aula de hoje fazer um pequeno debate entre as diferenças dos costumes entre os brasileiros e os orientais. É uma pena que nem todos poderão estar presentes, mas não é minha culpa.

- _Claro, os culpados somos nós que queremos nos divertir_! – Dessa vez foi Luiz quem se intrometeu.

- Uma vez na vida eles estão certos... – Sussurrou Satsuki, mas ninguém ouviu.

- Você podem começar afastando as mesas e sentando no chão em círculo. – Zanxam-sensei optou por ignorar seus alunos dessa vez – Quero todos próximos uns dos outros.

- Desde que eu não tenha que ficar do lado do Yuy, pra mim tudo bem. – Exclamou Ken, dando de ombros enquanto escolhia um lugar bem protegido entre Takashi e Toshihiro.

- Urashima-kun, o senhor vai mudar de lugar. Satsuki-chan, por favor troque de lugar com ele, sim?

- Cla... Claro, Zanxam-sensei. – Um pouco relutante, ela levantou-se. Ninguém tinha ficado surpreso ao vê-la praticamente correr para ficar ao lado do líder dos Taichi alguns instantes antes.

- Não! Por favor, não faça isso comigo, sensei! A senhora quer me matar? – Ken tentou uma última súplica de emergência, mas de nada adiantou. Acabou ficando entre Yuy e Rumiko, de frente para o lugar em que antes se sentara. Ao lado de Yuy estava Carlos, e do lado deste, Ayatá. Cristiano encontrava-se próximo à Rumiko.

Durante oitenta por cento do tempo da aula que se seguiu, a turma realmente conseguiu se divertir contando histórias, lendas, tradições, fatos de sua terra natal. Para os orientais, isso também era uma maneira de matar as saudades de casa, e a vontade de rever novamente seus familiares. Depois de meio ano, era quase inevitável de vez em quando sentir vontade de voltar. O único que não demonstrava tal desejo era Yuy, mas até aí nada fugia da normalidade. Nos outros vinte por cento da aula, os nove estudantes em sala ficaram um tanto apreensivos, pois eram os momentos das novas e divertidas intromissões dos alunos expulsos, que não se calavam nem com as ameaças mortais da professora. Houve até mesmo um debate de teor político entre Carlos e os petistas por entre a porta, que deixou Cristiano e Ayatá, ainda com uma opinião sobre o assunto em desenvolvimento, e os Taichi sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer perante a nova discussão. Sempre há alguns anormais – leia-se Satsuki e Yuy –, porém, que depois de presenciar tal "troca de palavras amistosas" se consideravam capazes de entender um pouco mais a situação do país em que por hora se localizavam.

Enfim, até mesmo com todas as interrupções, foi uma aula inesquecível para todos os presentes. Os Taichi até mesmo tiveram a impressão de que sua temida sensei estava ficando um pouco mais suave depois de tanto tempo viajando com eles. Claro, após ouvirem o escândalo que foi a _conversa _com os dois "renegados", a opinião deles mudou rapidamente.

* * *

- Posso saber o que deu em vocês para me provocar tanto esta manhã? – Perguntou a sensei a seus alunos, mais vermelha que um tomate e se controlando para não subir muito e tom de voz e ficar rouca antes de terminar o sermão.

- Nada, só estávamos nos comportando como sempre fazemos na escola, oras! – Respondeu Felipe, com um olhar desafiador de enraivecer até os ossos de uma pessoa tão enérgica como sua nova professora.

- Como assim "como sempre fazemos na escola"? Que tipo de aulas vocês têm aqui no Brasil? – Perguntou ela, mais surpresa do que indignada.

- Por que você acha que até hoje um país com todo esse tamanho e esse monte de recursos naturais e riquezas não foi pra frente? – Quem respondeu foi Luiz. – O nosso problema está justamente no fato de que ninguém respeita mais ninguém dentro da escola, a gente faz o que quer e aprende quando quer, se quer.

- Pois muito bem, azar é o de vocês. Pode ser que nas suas escolas vocês baguncem, desrespeitem o professor, façam um carnaval. Durante as minhas aulas, ou mesmo em minha presença, não vou tolerar nenhuma falta de respeito contra mim ou contra meus outros alunos, nem mesmo uma brincadeirinha infantil, estão avisados?

- Você por um acaso está insinuando que quer implantar uma ditadura na sala de aula, _sensei_? – Felipe fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra da frase, como um claro sinal de provocação, deixando claro que a sensei era apenas uma sensei na sua opinião, não um general como todos achavam.

- Se for preciso isso para que vocês fiquem em silêncio e aprendam, sim! – Respondeu ela simplesmente

- DIRETAS JÁ! DIRETAS JÁ! – Gritaram os dois, em referência ao movimento realizado principalmente por estudantes na época da ditadura militar no Brasil, que pedia a volta das eleições diretas e a derrubada do regime vigente.

- _Silêncio. _Eu tenho muitos meios de calar vocês, e acreditem, nem mesmo os Taichi fazem idéia do quão longe eu posso ir.

- Ah, tá? E o que você pode fazer contra a gente? Nos desqualificar do torneio?

- Não, mas posso confiscar certas beyblades...

- NÃO!

- _Sim!_

- NÃO!

- _Sim!_

- NÃO!

- _Sim!_

- NÃO!

- _Sim!_

_-_ NÃO!

- CHEGA! Os dois, de volta para os quartos. Se saírem de lá antes da hora da luta de vocês, não garanto que poderão lutar novamente...

Felipe e Luiz finalmente reconheceram a derrota. Sem outra alternativa, retornaram aos seus quartos sem nem ao menos reclamar da falta de almoço. Acabaram comendo alguns salgadinhos que Luiz tinha guardado em sua mochila.

* * *

Para esfriar a cabeça depois de tanto estresse, Zanxam-sensei resolveu sair e almoçar fora do hotel em um restaurante das redondezas, para "mudar os ares". Não foi exatamente uma surpresa encontrar Daitenji-san almoçando por lá também, já que ele ultimamente mal ficava no hotel com tantas coisas para resolver.

- Daitenji-san, posso me juntar a você? – Perguntou ela, cordialmente, se aproximando do referido.

- Oh, mas claro, Miko-san, claro, fique à vontade. Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo, sabe? A senhorita não imagina as coisas que estão acontecendo por baixo do pano nesses torneios...

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele sujeito, Daitenji-san? – Perguntou ela, assumindo uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu temo que sim, eu temo que sim. E o pior é que nada posso fazer para impedi-lo, ele ainda não fez nada contra os regulamentos, nada que tenhamos descoberto ao menos.

- Mas os indícios...

- São apenas suspeitas, nada foi provado. Eu temo que se essa situação continuar, quando o torneio russo finalmente começar já será tarde demais...

- Não fale assim! O senhor não pode falar assim agora! Não depois do que me contou no começo do ano! O senhor escolheu os garotos a dedo, chamou Urameshi-kun de um dos cantos mais remotos da China mesmo sabendo dos riscos, forçou Yuy-kun a ser o líder do time... E agora diz que isso tudo de nada adiantou? – Zanxam-sensei estava mais do que preocupada ou indignada, estava quase em desespero. Daitenji-san, quando a contratara para ensinar as crianças, contara a ela também tudo que sabia sobre a faceta escondida do campeonato mundial, e o quão importante seria sua participação nessa história toda. Ela relutara de início, mas ele a convencera depois de muitos argumentos. Havia muito mais em jogo de que simplesmente dar aulas para crianças especiais, e ela já não poderia mais fugir dessa responsabilidade. – Então por que me chamou, Daitenji-san? Por que me escolheu?

- Miko-san, Miko-san, eu sei que tudo pode parecer um absurdo agora, coisas sem sentido, mas eu já estou apavorado com as poucas e incompletas informações que temos, não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer daqui pra frente!

- Se você não quer, eu farei isso pelo senhor. Eu confio nos Taichi, Daitenji-san, confio nos meus alunos. Todos aqueles para quem dei aula até agora revelaram um grande potencial. E entre eles, eu agora queria destacar dois em especial, com os quais presenciei eventos um tanto quanto incríveis na aula de hoje.

- De quem você se refere? – Perguntou Daitenji-san, curioso.

- De Silva-kun e Schester-kun, Daitenji-san. – Ao contrário do que demonstrara à pouco, não havia nenhum sinal de rancor ou tensão na voz da mestra, e seu olhar refletia até um pouco de orgulho, de alegria. – Eles foram os primeiros que me desafiaram até hoje. Nunca tive alunos corajosos o suficiente para resistir a minhas ameaças. Aqueles dois não têm medo, não param só porque alguém os disse para fazer isso. Há uma certa diferença entre eles e, por exemplo, os Taichi que obedecem quando são intimidados por algum superior. Os japoneses em especial têm a cultura da hierarquia muito forte entre eles, o que os impede te tentar algumas vezes ir além. Essa dupla hoje me atrapalhou praticamente a aula toda e, mesmo querendo elogiá-los por sua coragem, tive que ser dura com eles, cheguei até mesmo ao ponto de ameaçar confiscar suas beyblades. Até hoje só usei desse argumento contra Urameshi-san, quando este estava brigado com sua equipe, uma situação de longe muito mais séria. Entende onde eu quero chegar, Daitenji-san?

- Miko-san...

- Por mais que o futuro do campeonato pareça negro, por mais que aquele homem esteja nos ameaçando, eu acho que ainda não está na hora de jogar a toalha. As equipes classificadas até aqui têm um grande potencial ainda a ser explorado, e o que dizer das outras duas equipes que ainda virão? Você e eu já pesquisamos sobre eles, já temos uma boa base. Nosso contra-ataque não vai falhar tão facilmente, nós precisamos ter fé.

Daitenji-san nada respondeu. Os dois terminaram de comer em silêncio e se despediram novamente. O presidente da BBA ainda tinha muito o que fazer durante aquele começo de tarde.

* * *

Cristiano foi o encarregado de chamar os integrantes "aprisionados" de sua equipe na hora de seguir para o Gigantinho. O tio de Luiz, Albert Schneider, seria o responsável por levar os garotos para a luta. Sua van já estava pronta quando os Brasil Blade, seguidos pelos Taichi, praticamente arrebentaram a porta de saída de seu hotel e correram ao encontro do homem.

Albert lembrava bastante seu sobrinho em alguns aspectos. Era loiro também, e os olhos verdes podiam muito bem ser trocados pelos de Luiz e ninguém saberia dizer a diferença. Era alto e esguio, vestia-se usualmente de preto, mesmo no calor escaldante do verão. Era muito apegado ao sobrinho também, já que este passava praticamente cinco meses do ano morando junto com ele no hotel que levara uma vida inteira para construir e do qual tinha muito orgulho. Sua irmã, Amanda, como todo estudante de alemão promissor, um dia foi enviada à Alemanha para fazer um intercâmbio, opção que ele próprio rejeitara para poder continuar a construção de seu hotel. Ao voltar, a garota trazia consigo um namorado alemão ansioso para aprender português e se mudar para o país "caliente". Os dois namoraram por algum tempo e, quando o português do alemão estava quase perfeito, resolveram se casar com uma grande festa na Alemanha. Ela tinha vinte e seis anos, e ele, trinta. Um ano depois, ainda em solo alemão, nascia o primeiro filho do casal, Neuville Schester.

Tanto Amanda quanto Franz – esse era o nome do alemão – tinham um interesse em comum, a primeira coisa que os atraiu: o fascínio pelo mar e pela Antártica. E ambos arranjaram um jeito de conciliar essa paixão com seu trabalho. Ele se tornou navegador e ela, bióloga. Os dois vão para a Antártica todos os verões estudar o último continente ainda não habitado pelos humanos, passam cerca de três meses por lá e depois ficam mais dois meses na Alemanha com Neuville, que agora tem dezenove anos e vive em Munique, para só então voltar para casa e para seu filho mais novo. Durante esse tempo todo era ele, Albert, que ficava responsável pelo garoto e sofria quando ele voltava pra casa todo estrupiado depois de uma tarde de treino no time do Internacional – ainda mais porque ele era gremista. Apesar de tudo, tinha orgulho do sobrinho e enchia a boca para dizer que era como sei segundo pai.

O Gigantinho estava completamente lotado, como não podia deixar de ser na estréia da principal equipe nacional. Os Taichi tomaram seus lugares na arquibancada e quase tiveram um ataque de riso ao perceber quem seriam os oponentes daquela tarde: os mesmos argentinos que Cristiano facilmente derrotara no dia anterior. O nome da equipe era Conejo Bailante, um nome um tanto estranho para um equipe não menos normal. A reação dos Brasil Blade foi parecida com a dos orientais, eles só não se acabaram em risos pois teoricamente deviam respeito aos adversários. Ficou decidido que Cristiano seria o reserva dessa vez, para evitar possíveis traumas com relação ao último confronto.

O primeiro round não foi tão longo quanto o público gostaria. Nem o segundo. Muito menos o terceiro. Os holofotes foram todos voltados para as estrelas da tarde, os Brasil Blade, que com incríveis lances venceram seus oponentes em menos de um minuto cada. Para gastar tempo, já que liberar o público dez minutos depois de começado o espetáculo seria no mínimo desperdício de organização, uma coisa realmente escassa no país, as lutas ficaram passando várias e várias vezes no telão instalado especialmente para o evento. Entre uma luta e outra, um anúncio de publicidade irritante sobre algum produto anunciado como "bom e barato" mas que na realidade estava mais para "o barato sai caro".

Os Brasil Blade foram os últimos a deixar o Gigantinho, não cansavam nunca de ver suas vitórias na telona. Tudo bem que o time era o terceiro representante argentino, mas ganhar dos vizinhos rivais, sob qualquer circunstância, é uma obrigação, uma lei, questão de honra até.

E pelo que pareceu a trigésima vez os beybladers viram a beyblade de um Carlos extremamente acordado soltar seu esguicho especial, encharcando a beyblade peludinha e fofinha da adversária com sapato de salto quilométrico. E pela centésima vez o gato de Luiz rachou ao meio com uma única patada a beyblade azulada do garoto que facilmente se deixava hipnotizar por decotes um pouco mais abertos que o normal, comemorando o fato como se também tivesse vencido o representante gremista do campeonato. E pela enésima vez Felipe encerrou o show jogando tênis com a beyblade da adversária líder metida à mandona, que saiu da arena chorando e gritando nomes feios em espanhol, todos anotados pelo líder brasileiro para que ele pudesse, quem sabe, usar contra um certo japonês com excesso de franja que não raramente lhe tirava do sério.

- Pronto, guris, já está na hora de ir. Eu tenho certeza que 'cês têm algum tema pra fazer para a professora de vocês, né?

- Não fale daquele jaburu sem cu se tu espera manter ainda uma boa relação comigo, tio! – Respondeu Luiz. – E além do mais, como poderíamos ter um tema se hoje foi só o primeiro dia de aula?

- Só pra me situar... – Interrompeu Ken – O que raios quer dizer "tema"?

- Ah, mas como 'cê é burro, hein, ô japa! – Quem respondeu foi Felipe, cortando o começo de resposta de seu colega gaúcho. – "Tema" quer dizer assunto, tópico, o ponto central, algo em que as coisas se baseiam, essas coisas...

- Detesto ter que fazer isso, caro líder... – Luiz retomou a palavra. – Pode até ser que seja assim em São Paulo, mas aqui no Rio Grande do Sul "tema" quer dizer aquela coisa que os _professor_ manda a gente _fazê_ em aula quando não querem dar mais tempo pra gente _fazê_ na sala de aula ou já encheram o saco de nos _mandá_ fazer na aula e querem estragar a nossa tarde de diversão.

- Putz, além de usar palavras que não tem nada a ver, 'cês gaúchos ainda tem essa mania horrível de cortar os plurais das palavras! Só podia ser boiola _mermo_! – Começou Felipe. Provocar seu amigo gaúcho era uma prática que não podia ser interrompida um dia sequer.

- Boiola é tu que fala tudo certo. Não vejo nenhum problema em cortá os plural de vez em quando... – Retrucou Luiz.

- Então ao menos chama a lição de casa pelo nome certo, caramba!

Demorou certo tempo para os dois pararem de brigar dessa vez. Quando eles finalmente pararam e entraram na van, porém, iniciaram outra discussão para ver quem sentaria na janela do último banco. Detalhe: os dois tinham pleno conhecimento de que no último banco havia duas janelas.

Para um seleto grupo de pessoas, uma discussão pode gerar muito mais do que grandes inimigos: ela gera grande amigos. Esse era o caso dessa dupla, que apesar de tudo se entendia perfeitamente.

* * *

_Ahahah! Finalmente! Finalmente! Meia hora antes do prazo, aqui estamos nós, ou melhor, aqui estou eu, o aniversariante do dia, postando mais um capítulo dessa história que ninguém mais sabe aonde vai terminar..._

_**Voz: **O aniversariante do dia é uma pinóia. UM DOS aniversariantes do dia._

_**Toshihiro: **Cala-te e volta pro teu lugarno Núcleo dos Personagens que Ainda NÃO Apareceram, tá legal!_

_**Voz: **Por um acaso você quer vir tentar me impedir na base da força? ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **Deixa pra lá... Mas por favor, não estraga esse dia. Você já escreveu aquele texto de inglês, dexa eu ficar com esse só pra mim, vai..._

_**Voz: **Tudo bem, vai... Mas eu só escrevi o texto de inglês porque você adimitiu que era podre na matéria, ou pelo menos pior que eu..._

_**Toshihiro: **Você fala quatro línguas, como quer que eu seja melhor?_

_**Voz: **Você fala muito bem duas línguas, nem é tanta diferença. Nessas duas você é melhor do que eu..._

_**Toshihiro: **Empate, pra variar... Agora me deixa!_

_**Voz: **Tchau! zo/_

_**Toshihiro: **Cara chato! ¬¬'_

_Mas tudo bem, né? O que importa é que agora o espaço é só meu!_

_Cumprimos a promessa, embora só vá dá pra ler o capítulo depois do meu niver... Gente, eu tô fazendo dezesseis anos! OOv E aproveito pra dizer que o Ken estava tentando dar um golpe em todo mundo se passando por mais novo. Tá certo que ele é imaturo e coisa e tal, mas ele já tem 14 anos, e naõ vai fazer 14 anos... Se ainda fosse o Takashi, mas nãããão... (olhando para os lados para ver se o Ken ou o Takashi estão por perto)_

_POr sorte todo mundo já foi dormir, até o James. Está meio tarde agora, mas esse foi o único jeito de postar o capítulo, já que até meia hora atrás ele estava sendo escrito. _

_Uma notícia boa: O bloqueio mental do James para as idéias parece ter dado uma trégua. ELe disse que, por várias razões, considera esse um dos melhores capítulos que ele já fez em muito tempo. Ele meio que voltou a se sentir na história, a sentir os personagens dentro dela, coisa que naõ andava acontecendo ultimamente. Nada como um aniversario de um cara tão legal e incrível como eu, né? _

_Bom, deu pra perceber que esse capítulo tem certa importância pro desenrolar da história, apesar de ter só oito páginas. Recomendo que vocês prestem bastante atenção, foi uma adiantadinha de umas coisas..._

_Sábado vem o próximo capítulo, mesmo que seja novamente às onze da noite. Também é aniversário, só que de um personagem que naõ apareceu e naõ vai aparecer durante a primeira e a segunda fase. Na verdade, a personagem nasceu ano passado, ela muito fofinha e tá fazendo um ano dia 18! (olhos brilhando) Se as pessoas quiserem saber o nome dela, digam nos reviews... Se for bastante gente pedindo pra dizer o nome dela e algunas cositas más... A gente vai ver! _

_Bom, acho que era basicamente isso... Já disse tudo, ainda tenho mais quinze minutos antes de oficialmente naõ ser mais meu aniversário, mas acho que eu vou dormir também, se naõ, naõ vai dar pra acordar amanhã às dez pras sete da manhã..._

_NO próximo capítulo: a estréia dos Taichi. Será que eles causarão um impacto tão grande quanto os Brasil Blade? Ou seus adversários vão deixar eles em situaçaõ complicada?_

_Não percam! _

_Os reviews, por motivos óbvios, serão respondidos amanhã. Hoje já não dá pra fazer nada de útil. _

_Até sábado,_

_Toshihiro Urameshi, o grande aniversariante!_


	49. Um Verdadeiro Líder

**CAPÍTULO XLVI**

**UM VERDADEIRO LÍDER**

Quinta-feira, sete de agosto. Taichi encarando sua primeira luta na competição.

Pela primeira vez em todos os torneios, nenhum Taichi teve problemas com as mudanças de humor de Rumiko no dia da estréia. Pela primeira vez em todos os torneios havia alguém que sabia lidar com crianças nervosas:

- Rumiko, se eu fosse você, trataria de não ficar nervosa hoje.

- Por que não, Felipe? – Perguntou a japonesa. Os dois estavam tomando café junto com Cristiano e Satsuki. Os outros ou já haviam terminado, ou estavam ocupados demais fazendo guerrinha de comida. – O que pode acontecer comigo?

- É que aqui no Brasil as grandes competições, tipo torneios, campeonatos, essas coisas, todos possuem um funcionário especial chamado "Medidor de Ânimo". O objetivo dele é garantir que a festa e a farra do campeonato não sejam estragadas, então ele tem uma maquininha com ele que mede as emoções das pessoas, e se ela está fora dos padrões, a pessoa é escorraçada pra fora e não pode entrar mais entrar, seja ela competidora ou telespectadora. Nervosismo é a razão mais comum de retirada de pessoas.

- O QUE? – Os olhos de Rumiko se arregalaram. Mais do que Zanxam-sensei e seus deveres de casa quilométricos, ela agora temia esse tal "Medidor de ânimo". – E como eu faço pra passar por ele?

- Ah, nem é muito difícil, é só não se descontrolar nem começar a nos encher o saco até depois das lutas. Fica quietinha e aja como uma pessoa normal. Só isso. – Felipe sorriu. Satsuki também. Cristiano ficou encarando o líder de sua equipe, admirando seu conhecimento sobre o mundo. Ele próprio já havia sido alertado sobre funcionário algumas vezes, e era grato ao paulistano por isso.

- Certo então! – Respondeu Rumiko, levantando-se da cadeira e indo se juntar a Ken, Toshihiro, Luiz, Takashi e Ayatá em sua guerra de comida. Cristiano a seguiu, ansioso para se divertir.

- Te devemos essa, Felipe. – Sussurrou Satsuki assim que viu os amigos se afastarem.

- Ah, que nada! Estava só fazendo o meu trabalho, loirinha! – Ele sorriu displicente e piscou um olho. – Tenho um desses em minha equipe também, já sei como a coisa funciona. É horrível ser importunado por um cara assim. E eu não podia recusar um pedido tão educado de uma gatinha como você, né? – Outra piscadela, dessa vez bem mais insinuante.

- Ah... Eu... O que você quer... Eu... – Satsuki vestiu novamente sua tão conhecida fantasia de tomate ambulante enquanto fazia um movimento qualquer com seus dedos, sem conseguir encarar o brasileiro. Nunca ninguém havia falado com ela daquela maneira, ela não sabia o que fazer.

- Ah, não leva tão a sério! – Riu-se o líder dos Brasil Blade. – Encara isso como um treino pra quando 'cê finalmente _quebrá_ aquele coração de gelo do Yuy-Cara-de-Bosta.

- Como você...

- Como eu sei? Ah, peraí um pouquinho! Eu até posso ser burro, mas num sô cego! Desde que a gente se conhece só faltou 'cê pular em cima do pescoço dele e declarar amor eterno! E eu aposto como ele também sabe.

- Eu sou tão óbvia assim? – Os olhos de Satsuki se encheram de água, deixando Felipe um pouco sem jeito.

- Ah, não... Quer dizer... É... 'Cê até pode sê um pouco transparente às vezes, mas eu acho isso muito melhor do que ser uma cínica em que ninguém pode confiar.

- Acho que finalmente entendi porque até hoje nenhum de seus companheiros fez um motim contra o líder. – Apesar de algumas lágrimas rolarem livremente por sua face, Satsuki sorria novamente, mas dessa vez Felipe foi incapaz de entender o que ela queria dizer:

- Retiro o que disse sobre você ser sempre óbvia. Dessa vez sou eu que estou boiando.

- Então é melhor deixar para lá...

A conversa dos dois continuou por mais um tempo, até Zanxam-sensei entrar restaurante a dentro e interromper aos berros a guerra de comida e qualquer outra coisa que andasse fora de ordem. Seus alunos foram em seguida arrastados para a sala de aula, pois já estavam mais de vinte minutos atrasados para o início da aula.

* * *

Satsuki era uma das mais envergonhadas ao sentar em sua cadeira alguns minutos depois. Em sala, encontravam-se apenas Yuy, com sua costumeira face vazia de expressão, e Carlos, que cochilava com a cabeça apoiada em seus braços. Sua mesa apresentava um poça considerável de baba. A loira CDF sentia-se extremamente infeliz por ter esquecido que era hora de ter aula, tão boa que estava sua conversa com o líder dos Brasil Blade. Aos poucos, conseguia traçar as características quase antagônicas de seu novo amigo, entendendo um pouco mais de sua personalidade e, quem sabe, da origem de sua força.

Descobrira naquela manhã que os pais de Felipe eram ambos executivos ocupadíssimos que mal paravam em casa, mas em troca ganhavam uma quantia considerável de dinheiro por mês. Ele se considerava de classe média, mas gozava de vários privilégios que somente a nata da sociedade paulistana costuma ter acesso. Apesar disso, gostava de passar o tempo jogando bola e lutando beyblade com os amigos dentro das imediações do São Paulo FC. A maioria das pessoas com quem convivia não estava em situação tão boa quanto a dele, mas nem isso o fazia se gabar de tudo que tinha.

O hábito de contar mentiras nasceu e foi evoluindo conforme o afastamento entre pais e filhos se tornava evidente. Quanto mais os pais se afastavam, mais ele mentia para poder atraí-los de volta. Ao perceber que a idéia nunca daria certo, passou a mentir pelo simples prazer de enganar seus amigos mais ingênuos. Divertia-se ao ver suas caras furiosas em sua direção como quem diz "eu ainda te mato". Gostava do perigo, amava a aventura, sentia prazer em correr riscos.

O mais difícil para Satsuki era entender como alguém que mente, prega peças e nunca está sério conseguira se eleger líder de um time e ter o apoio de todos, conquistar a amizade de todos. Ela era uma que nunca pensara que um dia poderia considerar esse tipo de gente seu amigo. O líder brasileiro era _carismático_, esse era o segredo, talvez. Era também uma palavra que ela pouco estava acostumada a ver na rotina maçante da vida de uma estudante japonesa, era uma palavra que ela passara a conhecer somente depois de embarcar nessa viagem com seus novos amigos.

Pensando nessas coisas, nem percebeu que Zanxam-sensei já explicara toda a matéria e já havia ditado os exercícios que precisavam ser feitos.

* * *

A aula havia sido novamente catastrófica, parecia que alguma coisa estava impedindo Zanxam-sensei de ser ela mesma e dar uma aula normal, tensa e estafante como ela sempre fizera. Felipe e Luiz raramente calavam a boca, e quando um fazia isso era porque outro estava falando. Conversavam o tempo todo, saíam e voltavam da sala mais vezes do que todos os outros alunos juntos, contando com as entradas e saídas quando a aula começa e termina. A sala de aula tornou-se a perfeita personificação do inferno, e ninguém sabia por quanto tempo mais essa situação perduraria.

Rumiko continuou controlando seu humor até a hora de entrar no Gigantinho para a estréia de sua equipe. Os outros Taichi foram alertados sobre a mentira de Felipe e passaram a cooperar com ela também. Até mesmo Yuy não fez objeção ao fato de seu rival estar contando ladainhas para um de seus companheiros, ele até parecia satisfeito com o fato.

Os adversários daquele dia era os Colorados, a equipe representante oficial do Uruguai. Corriam boatos de que essa equipe havia sido escolhida puramente por razões políticas, sendo filiados ao partido do presidente Jorge Battle, o Partido Colorado. A outra equipe uruguaia na competição eram os Blancos, representantes do partido rival, o partido Nacional, o que reforçava os boatos. Não havia garotas no time, todos os seus membros tinham um lenço vermelho amarrado no pescoço e usavam roupas tradicionais gaudérias: a bombacha, um tipo de calça larga, botas de couro e o poncho, um tipo de manto que cobre a parte de cima do corpo.

Os Taichi escolheram Rumiko para lutar primeiro, aproveitando-se que a garota não aparentava estar nervosa. O adversário da japonesa era o menor dos garotos, tinha cerca de um metro e sessenta e provavelmente era mais velho que Yuy. Tinha inclusive um bigode negro e felpudo e barba por fazer. Tentando se controlar para não aparentar o nervosismo, Rumiko sorriu para o garoto, de nome Fructuoso Rivera, enquanto preparava Fenki para a luta. O garoto a encarou um tanto furioso, um tanto convencido da vitória, mas sorriu de volta mesmo assim, o que não melhorou em nada a impressão da garota, visto que seu sorriso nada mais era do que uma horrenda contração dos músculos da face.

O juiz autorizou, os Taichi oficialmente estreavam no Torneio Sul-Americano. O uruguaio de nome estranho era um forte oponente, sua beyblade azul e vermelha corria pela arena como um cavalo selvagem corre pelo pasto: livre, forte, feroz. As primeiras investidas contra Fenki foram quase mortais, certeiras. Enquanto a luta de desenrolava, Rumiko lutava para se manter sob controle e não ser expulsa no meio de sua luta. Como em uma panela de pressão, tanto abafamento de seus reais sentimentos acabou causando uma imensa explosão, bem a tempo de evitar o que seria o golpe final de Fructuoso. A besta metade cavalo, metade homem triunfou no fim, impressionando todo o ginásio com o poder de um único ataque movido pelas emoções.

Ken foi o escolhido para o round seguinte. Seu oponente era ainda maior do que Fructuoso, devia ter pelo menos um metro e setenta, do tamanho de Yuy. Seu nome era Joaquim Soárez de Rondelo, ele não tinha um bigode muito aparente, mas a barba já se assemelhava a de um homem adulto, mesmo ele tendo apenas dezessete anos de idade.

- No puedes gañar desta vez, japonés. Nosotros temos uno objetivo, y necessitamos del triunfo para prosseguir.

- Oh, que conhecidência! – Respondeu Ken, fazendo sua expressão patenteada de maluco. – Eu não entendi quase metade do que você disse, só o que deu pra pegar foi que vocês têm um objetivo. Bom, eu também tenho, e ele é basicamente ganhar aqui e de quem mais se meter no nosso caminho, _se lo compreende_...

- Sí, sí... Pero... Nossos queremos mucho más do que una beybattle, nossotros queremos el país de volta!

- Cuma?

- Ah, eu sei do que ele está falando! – Luiz levantou-se da cadeira de repente, assustando seus companheiros de equipe. – Acho que ele quer de alguma maneira conquistar o Rio Grande do Sul... Mas peraí... Isso não faz sentido!

- O que não faz sentido? – Perguntou Cristiano.

- Eu não sei muito bem da história, mas parece que o Uruguai já pertenceu ao Brasil há um tempo atrás, e depois de uma guerra – a história do Rio Grande parece ter só guerra – virou o Uruguai. Será que por um acaso ele quer conquistar o Brasil todo e fazer dele o Uruguai?

- Tem louco pra tudo nesse mundo... – Comentou Ayatá.

- Louco ou não, temos que impedi-lo! – Felipe também se levantou, agitado. Puxou sabe-se-lá de onde uma bandeira "Fight! Taichi" e começou a balançá-la das arquibancadas. Sua torcida empolgada acabou contagiando as pessoas próximas, e logo todo o Gigantinho estava apoiando os japoneses.

- Hehehe... Parece que temos a torcida do nosso lado! – Exclamou Ken, deixando o fato subir a sua cabeça. Quando Yuy desviou os olhos da luta no banco dos Taichi, seus companheiros sabiam exatamente o que estava por vir, e Toshihiro começou a se preparar mentalmente para não sucumbir à pressão de ter que ganhar no próximo round.

Ken, feliz e motivado com o apoio da torcida, resolveu atacar o oponente. Como a luta havia começado há pouco tempo atrás, sua estratégia de cansar o oponente ainda não podia ter efeito. Como anunciado, a segunda luta foi para os uruguaios e Ken teve as orelhas parcialmente arrancadas por seus companheiros de equipe por ser tão imaturo.

- Eu serei o próximo a lutar. – Anunciou Yuy, pegando seus companheiros de surpresa. Ken ainda estava à mercê dos ataques de fúria de Satsuki e Takashi, e Toshihiro já se preparava para subir à arena.

- Você? – Perguntou Toshihiro, confuso. – Por que isso agora?

- Existem certas ocasiões em que o líder precisa mostrar para que veio. – Respondeu simplesmente, tomando a frente do colega e subindo na arena. A grande maioria dos Taichi permaneceu com olhar de dúvida por alguns instantes, até Satsuki se pronunciar, largando o cangote e as orelhas de um Ken semimorto.

- Das duas, uma: Ou o Yuy-san está realmente muito a fim de lutar depois de tudo que aconteceu com ele na África, ou ele quer simplesmente mostrar pro Felipe do que ele é feito.

- Tipo quando dois machos ficam se mostrando pra uma fêmea e tentando intimidar um ao outro? – Perguntou Toshihiro. Satsuki ficou um pouco corada com a comparação, e não gostou nada dela.

- O Yuy-san é diferente! – Parou imediatamente ao perceber o que estava dizendo. – Digo... É, talvez seja intimidação, mas...

- Já sei, já sei... A parte da fêmea não está envolvida, né? – Toshihiro piscou, sabia que desta vez estava certo em suas interpretações. Satsuki concordou timidamente com a cabeça.

- Bom, tem um jeito de saber se o que ele quer mesmo é lutar por lutar ou pra se mostrar. É só ver se Fenhir vai entrar na luta e...

Mal Takashi terminou de falar e o gigantesco pégasus roxo surgiu nos céus, provocando um coro de "oohhhh" da platéia maravilhada. Fenhir estava ainda mais imponente do que da última vez que os Taichi a viram numa luta, Yuy com certeza havia treinado mais para recuperar o tempo perdido. Os olhos vermelhos da fera-bit brilhavam como nunca, e sua face amedrontadora era capaz de fazer até o mais valente dos homens molhar as calças. Um segundo depois, já não havia mais luta. Os Taichi venceram.

- Ele quer impressionar! – Disseram Toshihiro, Rumiko, Ken e Takashi em coro. Satsuki apenas corou timidamente enquanto se entretenha olhado para os próprios pés.

* * *

Na volta para o hotel, Felipe não demonstrou estar impressionado nem nada do tipo, mas todos sabiam que, mesmo se estivesse, não daria ao rival o gosto de saber. Apesar de as duas equipes estarem cada vez mais próximas, ainda havia certas barreiras que não poderiam ser transpassadas com tanta facilidade.

* * *

_E mais um capítulo termina... E dessa vez em tempo pra todo mundo ler no sábado! XD_

_**Lily: **Hehashiro, vamos logo ao que interessa! Seu irmão deve estar sofrendo agora, ele precisa da gente..._

_**Hehashiro: **ah, Lily, nem vem! Eu quero aproveitar que nos colocaram pra fazer os comentários! A gente não aparece faz um tempão, eu imagino que os leitores estão com saudades, não é? (coro no fundo gritando "éééééééé´") Viu?_

_**Lily: **¬¬'_

_**Hehashiro: **Você é muito séria, sabia?_

_**Lily: **E você é muito relachado! >P_

_**David: **Vocês vão ficar aí discutindo o tempo todo, é? POr que se for pra fazer isso, mandem o Yuy e o Felipe ficarem aqui que dá discussão igual. O Toshihiro está esperando por vocês, e vocês sabem muito bem o que acontece quando ele fica de babá..._

_**Hehashiro: **Pois é, é uma pena que o (passa um comboio de caminhões) não pôde estar aqui..._

_**Lily: **E tudo porque ele ainda é um dos personagens do Núcleo dos Personagens que Ainda NÃO Apareceu na História..._

_**David: **Então tá, façam o que tem que fazer, ou o seu querido irmãozinho vai morrer nas mãos daquele bebê..._

_**Hehashiro: **Ele é o tio, é a obrigaçaõ dele... E a sua como padrinho é ir lá ajudar! ò.ó_

_**David: **Hahahahaha, lá vou eu decorar o salão... (sai cantarolando "parabéns a você")_

_**Hehashiro: **O bom das festas de um ano é que quem mais aproveita são os adultos! XD_

_**Lily: **Como você é mau! ò.ó Mas eu concordo! XD Embora eu ache que a gente devia arranjar uns amigos pra Lhana da idade dela..._

_**Hehashiro: **Ah, os Blue Fish já estão lá! Você sabe como a Jun gosta de bebês..._

_**Voz: **Vocês vão ficar aí paparicando o bebê ou vão fazer o que tem que fazer?_

_**Hehashiro: **hey! O que você está fazendo aqui? Se você acabou aparecendo, então vai lá ajudar o Toshihiro, vai!_

_**Voz**: Eu não! Ele merece vingança pelo que fez quarta-feira! u.u_

_**hehashiro**: Você é mau..._

_**Voz**: Sou pago pra isso... u.u_

_**Lily**: CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! VOCÊ, (passa outro comboiode caminhões) VAI LÁAJUDAR O POBRE DO TOSHIHIRO, EVOCÊ, HEHASHIRO, VAI PARAR DE FICAR PAPARICANDO A LHANA! Agora podemos continuar..._

_**Hehashiro**:Sim senhora... _

_**Lily**: Bem, gente, é o seguite: Porpouco o capítulo de hoje naõ foi cancelado. OJames estava meio depressivo porque descobriu que o problemano joelho dele precisa de cirurgia e vai demorar seis meses praque ele joguefutebol de novo. _

_**hehashiro**: E pra completar ninguém mandou reviews sobre o últimocapítulo ainda..._

_**Lily**: Ele chegou até a escrever um recadinho se justificando, maslogo depois queterminou, começou a escrever e em três horas tinha terminado o capítulo novo. Tá certo que ele tá pequeno, mas vocês já tiveram um capítulo essa semana!_

_**Hehashiro**: E depois que ele fizer a tal cirurgia, vai ter que ficar muuuuito tempo sem poder fazer nada, com tempo de sobra. Adivinha?Vai ser um período onde os capítulos vão sair a uma velocidade provavelmente de dois porsemana... _

_**Lily**: Nem tudo está perdido..._

_**Hehashiro**: e o próximo capítulosaisemana que vem!"_

_**Lily**: Ah, ese alguém está pensando em uma maneira de alegrar nosso querido escritor,é sódeixar um reviewbem caprichado! _

_**Hehashiro**: Só mais uma coisinha!_

_Acho que já deu pra descobrir quem é a aniversariante de hoje, né? Como o Toshihiro disse no último capítulo, ela só aparece mesmo na terceira parte da história, mas a gente achou que não erauma má idéia dar esse presentinho pra ela, afinal,éo primeiro aniversário! (cara de bobo)_

_**Lily**: E depois dizem que nós somos as manteigasderretidas... ¬¬'_

_Até a próxima,_

**_Lily Brum_**

_**Hehashiro Urameshi**_

**_David Crap_**


	50. Quero ver! Quero conferir! 1

**CAPÍTULO XLVII**

**QUERO VER! QUERO CONFERIR! OS OLHOS DE YUY!**

**PARTE I**

Nove de agosto, sábado.

Ao acordarem naquela manhã, os rostos dos Taichi não exibiam as costumeiras marcas de sono e trauma de quem acorda todo o dia com uma galinha desgovernada, exibiam apenas indignação com a última das aulas de Zanxam-sensei. No dia anterior, quase no fim do tormento matinal, Ken decidira que era uma boa idéia tocar no assunto "férias de verão". No Japão, depois de um mês de férias em março com a mudança de ano letivo, os japoneses têm outro mês de férias em agosto, quando o verão atinge seu ápice. Por causa da vida errante que os torneios proporcionavam, os Taichi há muito não saibam o que "férias" realmente significavam, e gostariam de poder manter pelo menos essa pausa do verão, mesmo passando frio em sua atual localização. Claro, a mestra negou o pedido, alegando que era uma ótima oportunidade para todos aprenderem com as diferentes experiências e hábitos dos locais em que se encontravam, tornando inviável uma parada durante todo o torneio. Outro fator que pesava na decisão da professora é que os brasileiros acabavam de voltar de suas férias de inverno, em julho, já haviam passado tempo demais sem estudar.

Nessa hora a desordem tomou conta. Os Taichi alegaram que, como alunos, tinham o direito de descansarem ao longo do ano, e os Brasil Blade incendiaram ainda mais o debate quando insinuaram que o pequeno intervalo de inverno era muito pouco para realmente relaxar – no caso de Luiz, isso talvez fosse verdade, suas férias duravam apenas duas semanas, mas no caso de Felipe, ele já folgava há pelo menos um mês – e assim a discussão seguiu até Zanxam-sensei se enfurecer e mandar todos para fora da sala. Professora e alunos não se cruzaram novamente desde então.

Toshihiro e Satsuki já estavam acordados antes mesmo do despertador começar o seu show de cada dia, mas ambos não demonstravam sequer intenção de sair da cama, um tanto sonolentos. Depois da aula, Taichi e Brasil Blade haviam se reunido para organizar um protesto pedindo férias, e as discussões sobre os termos que proporiam para a sensei se estendeu até de madrugada. Somente quando a galinha começou a pular entre as cabeças de Rumiko, Ken e Takashi enquanto fugia das travesseiradas foi que os dois decidiram que era hora de se mexer, ou corriam o risco de ter que internar seus amigos em um hospício.

Cruzaram com Yuy no corredor ao descer para tomar o café, após controlar o caos instaurado. Ele, como sempre, já terminara sua refeição e estava voltando para o quarto. Algumas vezes chegava a ser óbvio que ele acertava seus próprios horários para não ter que cruzar com os companheiros em horas como essa.

Os Brasil Blade já estavam no restaurante, sentados em uma mesa mais afastados e com os rostos anormalmente próximos, conversando aos cochichos. Os cinco se assustaram quando os Taichi se aproximaram para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Querem nos matar, é isso? – Exclamou Felipe, com a mão apertando o peito esquerdo. – Onde é que vocês estavam com a cabeça?

- Desculpem, mas é que vocês estavam tão juntos que a gente ficou curioso pra saber o que vocês estavam fazendo de verdade. – Respondeu Toshihiro, incrivelmente calmo, apesar da situação.

- Exatamente. – Completou Satsuki, com seu irritante ar de aspirante a professora. – Minhas experiências pessoas acusam que nada de bom pode vir de uma junção de cabeças suspeita. Vocês estão tramando alguma, nós queremos saber o que é.

- Acho que não tem problema contar pra eles, né? – Perguntou Ayatá para Felipe, um tanto inseguro.

- Tem não, tem não. – Respondeu o líder, sorrindo malignamente. – Na verdade, eles podem até nos ajudar...

- Tô ficando com medo... – O comentário veio de Rumiko, mas dessa vez traduzia o sentimento geral entre os orientais.

- Fica nada, é coisa simples. – Felipe continuou falando. Fez sinal para que os todos se aproximassem e passou a sussurrar, como se o que estivesse prestes a declarar fosse do mais absoluto sigilo. – A gente primeiro pensou em levante contra a professora, afinal férias são férias, em qualquer época do ano, mas aí papo foi, papo veio, e a gente acabou mudando de assunto e indo parar naquele desgraçado convencido que vocês têm por líder.

- O que vocês vão fazer com Yuy-san? – Perguntou Satsuki, pressentindo o perigo eminente.

- Calam, deixa eu terminar, loirinha! – Felipe piscou com aquele charminho especial de novo. Por mais que quisesse, Satsuki não conseguia mais contra-argumentar. – Não é nada que você também não queira fazer, eu garanto. Na verdade, eu acho que a gente chegou nele por associação de idéias, duas pessoas malas, chatas, sérias e exigentes e aquela coisa toda. E falando tanto naquele mané, descobrimos que todos temos uma curiosidade em comum: a gente precisa ver o que tem por baixo daquela franja!

Até mesmo Satsuki gargalhou. Realmente, esse era um dos mistérios que mais chamara a atenção dos Taichi no começo de sua jornada, antes de ter isso como uma coisa rotineira e perder parte do interesse. Provavelmente outras equipes também tinham a mesma curiosidade, mas até o momento os Brasil Blade eram os únicos a tentar fazer alguma coisa para revelar o mistério.

- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? - Perguntou Takashi, já com olhos brilhando com a possibilidade de aprontar com o "intocável" Yuy.

- Tivemos já algumas idéias. Precisamos fazer com que ele levante aquela franja dele na nossa frente, e pra isso ele precisa ter um motivo. A gente chegou a pensar em convidar ele pra jogar detetive, mas duvido que ele aceite. Pensamos em contratar alguém pra se fingir de oftalmologista e pedir pra examinar os olhos dele, mas o cara é muito desconfiado pra cair nessa... Por fim, depois de tanto suar a camisa e o cérebro... – Felipe fez um gesto pedindo que o grupo se aproximassem ainda mais. Suas palavras vieram em um sussurro tão baixo que mesmo quem passava ao lado do aglomerado de crianças não conseguiu ouvir suas palavras finais. Depois de trocar alguns olhares divertidos, as dez crianças saíram para realizar tal plano. O dia prometia ser longo, ao menos para Koichi Yuy.

* * *

O líder dos Taichi lia deitado em sua cama. Por alguma razão não estava com muita vontade de treinar naquele dia. Acordara com a sensação de que algo de ruim estava para acontecer, e não queria facilitar. Do lugar onde estava, podia ouvir tanto o barulho dos carros passando na avenida lá fora quanto as vozes altas e irritantes de seus companheiros e rivais conversando e discutindo no corredor.

Por que no corredor? Por que aquele bando de pirralhos imaturos tinha que escolher justo o corredor para ter suas discussões idiotas e sem nenhuma utilidade prática? Algumas vezes de fato parecia que eles existiam apenas para incomodá-lo. Ah, se ao menos pudesse calar todos de uma só vez... O mundo seria um lugar tão mais interessante...

Batidas na porta. "Idiotas", pensou ele, enquanto respondia "está aberto". Satsuki entrou, timidamente, e parou perante o garoto esperando que ele levantasse os olhos – ou melhor, o rosto, já que não era possível saber se seus olhos estavam mesmo mirando o livro – para encará-la ou dar ao menos um sinal de reconhecer a sua presença no quarto. Como ele nada fez, a loira o chamou com um sussurro quase tão inaudível quanto o de Felipe naquela mesma manhã. "Yuy-san" foi o que ela disse, e o garoto se viu obrigado a baixar o livro e encará-la.

- Sim, Kinomoto? O que foi dessa vez? – Se ele não tivesse tanto controle sobre seus sentimentos, Satsuki provavelmente estaria encostada contra a parede com medo dele agora. Apesar da vontade de jogar o livro na cabeça da garota, sua voz soava calma e fria, nenhuma mudança perceptível.

- Ah... É que... – Satsuki batia os dedos indicadores um no outro enquanto encarava os interessantes bordados da colcha sobre a cama do líder, com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho. Sabia que não seria capaz de encarar o garoto de frente, não sem ficar com o rosto parecido com Marte, o planeta vermelho, e tendo em mente o plano absurdo de Felipe tudo ficava ainda mais complicado. – É que a gente estava pensando em treinar um pouco e... e... a sua ajuda seria... bom... precisamos da sua ajuda e...

- Eu entendi. – Respondeu Yuy secamente. Levantou-se e tirou Fenhir da gaveta de seu criado-mudo. – Embora ainda ache difícil que vocês peçam minha ajuda pra treinar.

- Às vezes as pessoas mudam...

- Não tão rápido.

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até a arena, Yuy porque não gostava de falar e Satsuki porque não tinha coragem de começar um assunto, ainda mais sabendo o que estava por vir.

* * *

Os Taichi eram estranhamente os únicos presentes na arena do hotel, nenhum sinal de nenhuma outra equipe. Quando a dupla entrou, Ken estava a ponto de perder para Toshihiro. Takashi observava tudo com interesse enquanto Rumiko comia um sanduíche de pão com recheio de doce de leite – uma iguaria em que ela se viciara desde o momento em que provou – e um pouco mais de doce de leite como cobertura. Não havia sinal de nenhum dos Brasil Blade.

- Yuy, que bom que você chegou! – Gritou Takashi, andando rápido até o líder e a CDF. – Já não agüentava mais ter que ficar mandando naqueles dois, eles não sabem fazer nada...

- Sei... – Yuy teria erguido a sobrancelha se seu auto-controle permitisse. Ele estava certo, algo de muito errado estava para acontecer. E era com ele.

- Bom, mas então chega de papo! E que tal se você enfrentar o Toshihiro agora?

- Que seja...

Takashi pegou Yuy pela mão e praticamente o arrastou até a arena, saltitando empolgado. Toshihiro já o esperava, pronto para a luta. Ken havia sumido e Rumiko continuava comendo, mas agora prestava atenção na luta.

- Três! Dois! Um! Go Shoot! – Anunciou o menor membro dos Taichi. Ele seria o juiz. Fenhir e Fenku caíram na arena e a batalha começou.

Yuy, querendo acabar rápido com a luta, começou na ofensiva. Sabia que Toshihiro era paciente e que estava apenas esperando por um erro seu para contra-atacar. Ele não daria essa chance ao chinês, a luta terminaria sem que ele errasse. Fenhir continuou atacando, atacava quase sem parar, com cem por cento de acerto, mas a resistência de Toshihiro estava passando dos limites. O chinês parecia não se abalar, mesmo com tantos ataques, ele não dava nenhum sinal de querer desistir ou estar prestes a perder.

- Fenku, só mais um pouco...

- Fenhir, não tenha piedade dele!

Enquanto a voz de Toshihiro revelava apenas dez por cento de toda a agonia que ele realmente sentia, a de Yuy era bem diferente de seu tom usual, bem mais irritada. Takashi e Rumiko sorriam levemente enquanto visualizavam os próximos acontecimentos.

- Agora, Fenku! Super-Ultra-Mega-Blast-Over-Magna Tufão Submarino!

O tufão que saiu da beyblade de Toshihiro continha água suficiente para encher uma piscina olímpica, com margem ainda para derramar um pouco fora. Rumiko engoliu seu pão todo de uma vez enquanto era atingida pela onda, e Takashi por pouco não se afogou. Satsuki havia encontrado refugio em uma mesa. Apesar do efeito devastador, ao fim da confusão a beyblade de Yuy ainda estava girando, embora seu mestre estivesse completamente ensopado e – seus companheiros esperavam – cego pelo cabelo. Yuy fez um movimento de quem vai afastar a franja achatada da cara, todos observavam atentos, em câmera lenta, a mão se aproximou do rosto, levantou a franja...

E ele estava de olhos fechados.

Depois de novamente deixar os cabelos caírem sobre o rosto, Yuy tomou uma atitude um tanto drástica, chamou sua fera-bit e acabou com a luta, aproveitando-se do estado de choque dos companheiros.

- Use o Urashima como seu ajudante na próxima luta e seremos desclassificados. – Foi tudo que Yuy disse antes de voltar para o quarto e trancar a porta. Precisava trocar de roupa.

Ken saiu de seu esconderijo, uma porta obscura que dava para uma espécie de sala de controle da sala em que estavam. Como Yuy adivinhara corretamente, ele havia ajudado com a inundação, mexendo nos controles que encontrara. Pouco depois dele, Felipe e os Brasil Blade surgiram quase que do nada, estavam espionando tudo atrás de uma outra porta.

- Droga! Eu sabia que ele era metido a espertinho! – Grunhiu o líder brasileiros, pisando duro no chão molhado.

- E ele ainda descobriu sobre o Ken... – Retrucou Ayatá, pensativo. – Temos que planejar melhor o próximo passo, ou teremos problemas.

- Temos que fazer uma coisa que ele não desconfie... – Os olhos de Takashi se estreitaram, sinal de que estava pensando.

- Se é que ele já não está desconfiado...

- Dexa de ser pessimista, Satsuki! – Exclamou Rumiko. – Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar alguma coisa, a gente só precisa pensar...

- A gente podia se dividir em dois grupos, assim talvez a gente tivesse uma chance de passar despercebido. – Sugeriu Toshihiro. Os olhos de Felipe brilharam com uma idéia:

- Uma aposta! Tenho certeza que isso vai dar um incentivo extra! Vamos sortear dois grupos e o grupo que perder e não conseguir ver os olhos do Yuy vai ter que ficar servindo o outro por toda a semana que vem!

- Pra que sortear os grupos? Não dá pra simplesmente fazer Taichi _vesus_ Brasil Blade? – Perguntou Ken.

- Não é justo assim! Vocês conhecem o Yuy melhor do que nós! – Quem respondeu foi Luiz, cruzando os braços.

- Acredite, não o conhecemos tanto quanto pensam... – Retrucou Satsuki, um tanto desanimada.

- Mas ainda sim é meio ano junto, muito mais do que dez dias...

- Então tá, vamos logo pra esse sorteio que eu não agüento mais! – Exclamou Rumiko, deixando sua agitação aparente.

- Concordo! – Toshihiro levantou o braço, como se estivesse em uma votação.

- Eu vou escrever os nomes em um papel. – Satsuki se apressou a dizer, começando a procurar pelo material necessário. O grupo acabou se refugiando no quarto dos Brasil Blade, onde poderiam ter maior privacidade.

* * *

Finalmente seco, Yuy achou melhor sair e ficar longe das vistas de seus companheiros e rivais. Não que estivesse com medo do que eles poderiam aprontar, mas era óbvio que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele não era idiota a ponto de pegar para ver o que era.

- Acho que a minha maior idiotice foi ter aceito fazer parte disso tudo.

Saiu para uma volta na Redenção. O dia estava claro, um pouco frio, mas nada comparado ao inverno de Tóquio. Nem sequer nevava. Provavelmente ficaria fora até o anoitecer.

- Então está decidido! – Exclamou Felipe, pulando triunfante de sua cama para o chão. – Os dois times têm até hoje à noite na janta para conseguir fazer aquele mala mostrar os olhos, o primeiro grupo a conseguir tem que tirar uma foto como prova e assim termina a competição.

- E se nenhum grupo conseguir nada até a janta? – Perguntou Cristiano, inseguro. Não era de seu feitio desafiar o líder.

- Até parece que não vamos conseguir! Yuy vai cair, e eu quero ser responsável por essa queda!

Satsuki estava começando a achar que a brincadeira estava indo um pouco longe demais, mas nada disse. Queria muito ver o que o líder de sua equipe escondia, era sua maior curiosidade no momento, mas temia que Felipe, em sua ânsia pela vitória e por vencer seu rival, tentasse algo perigoso. Para piorar, eles não estavam no mesmo time, ela não tinha como pará-lo.

Os times se separaram para planejar suas ações, o Time 1 no restaurante e o Time 2, nas quadras esportivas do hotel. Até completarem os planos, nenhum dos times se preocupara em verificar onde estava o alvo. Quando descobriram que ele há muito deixara o hotel, o pânico se instaurou e a verdadeira competição começou. Não importava o quão bons e originais eram os planos, se o alvo não estivesse presente, de nada adiantaria.

Iniciou-se uma espécie de corrida maluca pela cidade, ambas equipes desesperadas para serem as mais rápidas e passar na frente da adversária. O time de Felipe, que contava também com Ken, Rumiko, Toshihiro e Ayatá, caminhou toda a avenida Independência, até o fim da Rua 24 de Outubro perguntando para quem passava se haviam visto "um cara de cabelos pretos com um franja até os olhos que irradiava mau-humor". Como já era de se esperar, demorou muito até eles perceberem que seu método de investigação não era dos melhores.

* * *

O Time 2, de Satsuki, Takashi, Carlos, Luiz e Cristiano foi bem sucedido na tarefa de encontrar Yuy. Satsuki usou um pouco de seu raciocínio lógico para deduzir a localização do alvo. O Parque Farroupilha era o único lugar próximo e grande o suficiente para alguém que quer desaparecer conseguir fazer isso sem ter que realmente se esforçar muito. Usando seus celulares como comunicadores, os cinco se dividiram para procurar pelo parque, que não era lá muito pequeno. Por ironia do destino foi a loira quem achou Yuy, e os problemas realmente começaram.

- Assim não dá! Estamos andando há duas horas, paramos e perguntamos para umas quinhentas pessoas e ninguém sabe de nada! Isso é um absurdo! – Desabafou Ken, sentando-se no degrau de um prédio imponente, já de volta à avenida.

- Temos que mudar nosso plano de ação. Yuy provavelmente está bem longe agora, e ele certamente não usou esse caminho. – Afirmou Toshihiro, tentando se manter racional depois de tanto estresse.

- Temos só que pensar um pouco. – Exclamou Ayatá, sentando-se ao lado de Ken. – Ele conhece tanto quanto nós sobre a cidade, isso é fato. Não sei se ele faz o tipo que gosta de sair por aí explorando, mas se fosse eu, ficava em um lugar conhecido.

- Por que? – Perguntou Rumiko. – Você está fugindo, provavelmente, precisa de um lugar mais aberto, mas distante, não?

- Pra fugir e me esconder, prefiro os lugares que já conheço. Ir para algum lugar desconhecido pode significar cair em armadilhas. – Ayatá respondeu, sério. – Pelo é isso que o meu pai sempre me diz. E eu confio nele.

- Então ótimo. Só temos que fazer um levantamento dos lugares que conhecemos e ir pra cada um deles checar, não? – Propôs Ken.

- Bom, tem o Gigantinho... O Marinha... – Felipe começou a citar os lugares que lembrava. – A Usina do Gasômetro, o Anfiteatro, O Parcão...

- Essa dá pra excluir. – Lembrou Ayatá – Passamos pro lá e não tinha sinal nenhum dele.

- A Redenção? – lembrou Rumiko, de repente. Seus colegas a encararam, como se analisassem a interrogação. Toshihiro foi o primeiro a se mostrar confiante.

- Se não for, ao menos é mais perto do que o Marinha e derivados. Eu voto por irmos para lá.

O grupo acabou aceitando a sugestão, apesar dos protestos de Ken em ter que caminhar com suas próprias pernas novamente. Duas horas já haviam se passado desde que os dez beybladers deixaram às pressas o hotel.

- Satsuki, pela última vez, nós não vamos machucar ele, nada pode dar errado...

- Pode, Luiz, isso com certeza pode, e muito. – Retrucou a garota, decidida.

O grupo enfrentava essa discussão a pelo menos meia hora. Yuy fora avistado pela garota relativamente cedo, enquanto sentava em um banco nas proximidades do chafariz aparentemente observando o céu azul sem nuvens. Ela se escondera entre as árvores e chamou seus amigos pelo celular. Carlos foi o último a chegar, alegando estar perdido no parque. Luiz não via como, dado que ele estava "procurando" sentado no Café do Lago, a pouco metros do grande lago que conduzia ao chafariz.

* * *

Todos estavam ansiosos para começar a agir, mas Satsuki insistia que eles deveriam esperar o momento certo. Depois de tanto negar o pedido de seus colegas, acabou admitindo que não estava muito segura se eles deviam seguir adiante com o combinado.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus, guria! Tu não quer perder uma aposta pro Felipe, né? Tu não sabe do que aquele cara é capaz! Ele vai abusar e muito se a gente perder, pode apostar.

- É, eu não quero perder também! – Takashi concordou com Luiz. – Eu tenho meu orgulho! Ken está naquele grupo e eu juro que não vou fazer coisas muito legais se ele começar a me encher a paciência!

- Mas... O Yuy-san...

- O Yuy-san nem vai ver o que foi que o atingiu, lembra? Nós combinamos, vai ser incrível! E temos que aproveitar enquanto o outro grupo ainda não chegou aqui!

- Ainda não é o momento certo...

- E quando vai ser? No dia de São Nunca? Dia trinta de fevereiro?

- Não... vai ser...

- Oh, chenti... Será qui num dá pra pará di falá um poquinhu, não? Vocês são muito barulhentos, gritam por demais... Assim ele vai acabar discubrindo, visse? – Carlos intrometeu-se inesperadamente na discussão. Para espanto geral, seu comentário fazia algum sentido.

- Eu concordo com ele. – Murmurou timidamente Cristiano, um tanto inseguro se realmente devia opinar. – Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer logo, ou o Capitão e os outros vão nos alcançar e eles não vão hesitar com certeza. E eu também não gosto muito de perder.

Satsuki ficou sem fala por alguns momentos. Seu grupo estava certo, ela não tinha como enrolá-los mais. Com um suspiro, declarou a derrota.

Só faltava a música de fundo, a do filme "Missão Impossível" combinaria bem. Um verdadeiro filme de comédia passou a ser rodado. Yuy, aparentemente alheio ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, já estava a mais de meia hora sentado observando o céu. Muito provavelmente estava dormindo. Luiz foi o primeiro a sair dos arbustos que escondiam seu time, cerca de duzentos metros à direita de onde o líder dos Taichi se encontrava. Era um arbusto grande, na verdade uma árvore que crescera demais para os lados e para cima. Ela era a única por perto, dos dois lados dela passavam as trilhas de terra batida por onde as pessoas andavam. A missão do goleiro beyblader era verificar se Yuy estava de fato dormindo ou se o que ele tinha era um incrível poder de concentração.

Escondendo-se pro trás das pessoas que caminhavam, ele sorrateiramente fez seu caminho na direção do alvo. Andava lentamente, como um astronauta na gravidade zero, chamando a atenção de todos que cruzavam com ele. Yuy permanecia imóvel. Com cuidado, silenciosamente e lembrando mais do que nunca um gato, ele se esgueirou para dentro da piscina vazia do chafariz, lotada de pequenos ciclistas e skatistas. Era um esconderijo perfeito, já que a área ficava abaixo do nível do chão. Como se encontrava do lado oposto ao de Yuy, teria que atravessar toda a piscina para chegar até a posição mais adequada para observar, escondido por trás das paredes elevadas das bordas. Nenhum problema, pensou, ao começar a andar.

Estava tão concentrado, porém, mirando seu alvo com o olhar, que se esqueceu de olhar para ver se era seguro sair andando sem mais nem menos em território perigoso. Não dera mais de três passos e uma bicicleta do Batman desgovernada quase o atropelou. Ele escapou por puro reflexo, mas o contorcionismo que fez acabou fazendo com que caísse sentado, apoiado nas mãos, próximo à outra bicicleta, desta vez da Barbie, que invariavelmente passou por cima dos dedos desprotegidos e mal posicionados. Seu grito chamou a atenção de praticamente todas as pessoas ao redor, mas Yuy continuava imóvel com a cabeça voltada para o céu. Satsuki fez sinal para que voltasse, antes que fosse realmente descoberto. Com raiva, não percebeu que os ciclistas mirins continuavam a sua volta, o que significava que, ao finalmente chegar no esconderijo de seu time, não só as mãos, mas também os pés, canelas, joelhos, cotovelos e até a cabeça já não eram mais os mesmos: ralados, esfolados, em carne viva. A situação de suas roupas não era muito melhor.

- Cara, se o Felipe te visse agora, você estava ferrado pelo resto da sua vida... – Takashi mal conseguia conter o riso. Nada muito diferente de seus colegas de time.

- Muito engraçado, Nano-Ser Humano. Por que então você não vai lá? A gente nem tem certeza se o Yuy está mesmo acordado...

- Ele muito provavelmente está dormindo, e no sétimo sono, eu devia dizer, pra não ter acordado com seus gritos de mulherzinha. Eu tô te falando, não deixa essa história escapar pro seu líder que se não o bicho pega...

- Eu não gritei como mulherzinha, aquilo foi um grito de Macho Acuado.

- Eu não vou levar essa discussão adiante pra não entrar em um palavreado proibido para menores...

- Então vai logo lá e pára de encher! Aproveita que tu é menor que aqueles piás e consegue passar fácil por eles.

- Cara, você realmente não conhece Takashi Yadate. Eu sou o mais legítimo Cara-de-Pau que você já ouviu falar. Não preciso ficar me escondendo e apanhando de pirralhos que nem sabem andar de bicicleta ainda...

Luiz ia retrucar, mas Takashi não estava mais presente. Antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, o pequeno ser já se encontrava bem próximo de Yuy, que ainda não havia movido um músculo sequer desde que o Time 2 o encontrara. O chinês pretendia aproveitar-se de sua baixa estatura para poder chegar bem perto e não ser visto, contando que Yuy não olharia para baixo. Satsuki, Luiz, Carlos e Cristiano se atracaram nos arbustos para tentar uma melhor visualização do que estava acontecendo, mas tudo que conseguiram ver foi a cara de espanto de Takashi, seu queijo indo praticamente até o chão e lá ficando, enquanto os olhos ganhavam uma dimensão duas vezes maiores do que sua própria cabeça.

Como o garoto aparentava não ser capaz de se mover sozinho, seu time avançou correndo até ele, movidos mais pela curiosidade do que para ajudá-lo, na verdade. Até mesmo Carlos, com sua habitual falta de atenção e preguiça de demonstrar qualquer emoção , teve que se render às expressões exageradas de espanto. Naquele momento, os beybladers perceberam que a pessoa com quem estava lidando não era qualquer um, e o que antes era apenas um pequeno desafio se tornava uma verdadeira caçada. Era de se esperar que Yuy nunca mudasse de posição, pois aquele sentado no banco em frente ao chafariz da Redenção não passava de um boneco de pano tamanho família disfarçado com uma peruca e uma muda de roupas. Por baixo da franja da peruca havia uma mensagem dizendo: "Os papeis se inverteram". Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, o Time 2 decidiu recolher o boneco e ir ao Café do Lago comer alguma coisa, pois já era quase hora do almoço e eles com certeza não voltariam para o hotel tão cedo. Mal sabiam eles que, naquela hora, Yuy os assistia, escondido entre galhos de árvores com um binóculo nas mãos. Vestia uma jaqueta semelhante à de soltados do exército. Aquela era uma operação militar, uma caçada onde a qualquer momento o caçador podia virar a presa, e a presa, o caçador.

* * *

Enquanto o Time 2 saboreava sua refeição e revia seus planos, o Time 1 chegava finalmente ao Parque Farroupilha. Chegassem um pouco mais cedo, talvez tivessem presenciado a cena com o boneco. Ken reclamava em altas vozes sobre estar andando demais e dor em seus membros inferiores, o que estava deixando seu time muito irritado. Rumiko, apesar de também sentir a mesma coisa, não reclamava por medo de sofrer represálias. Assim que se viu no parque, Ayatá subiu na árvore mais próxima e, como um macaco, passou a pular de galho em galho, árvore em árvore pela pequena faixa arborizada que levava ao coração do parque, o chafariz, até sumir da vista de seus companheiros.

- Ótimo, agora o indiozinho se mandou. – Exclamou Ken, sarcástico. – Quem dera eu pudesse fazer isso...

- Pelo menos ele vai procurar. Vamos nos mexer também porque eu tenho quase certeza de que os outros estão próximos. – Decidiu Felipe. – O parque é grande, a gente não tem nenhum guia, e ele pode estar em qualquer lugar por aqui.

- Não seria melhor a gente se separar? – Perguntou Toshihiro.

- É, pode até ser uma boa. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos procurar por eles em duplas, é mais divertido do que sozinho.

- Eu vou com a Rumiko! – Toshihiro não soube explicar o porquê dessa decisão tão repentina. Seus instintos falaram mais alto do que ele e sua voz não pôde ser contida. Apenas percebeu o que estava fazendo quando já era tarde demais.

- NÃO! – Exclamou Ken, incrédulo. – VOCÊ VAI TER A CORAGEM DE ME LARGAR COM ESSE... – Encarou Felipe ao falar. Pela cara do paulista, achou melhor não dizer o que realmente pretendia. – Cara?

- Melhor do que deixar a Rumiko com ele. E se ela ficar com você... Bem, eu temo pela vida de ambos. – Respondeu Toshihiro, enquanto tentava conter o intenso rubor que teimava em se formar ao redor de suas bochechas.

- Por outro lado... Se ela ficar com você... – O olhar de Ken claramente queria dizer alguma coisa, mas era de uma subjetividade muito subjetiva para o cérebro de Toshihiro captar.

- Ela vai estar mais segura. Eu não sou mentiroso estapafúrdio nem louco desgovernado. – Respondeu ele simplesmetne.

- Es... Estapafúrdio? – Perguntou Rumiko, com o dedo indicador no canto dos lábios indicando dúvida. Apesar dos garotos estarem quase brigando por sua causa, ela permanecia impassível. Não tinha certeza se conseguia entender realmente o que estava acontecendo.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos procurar o Yuy. – Disse Toshihiro, num tom mais suave do que realmente pretendia. Na verdade, soou até mesmo um tanto sensual. Rumiko, com toda sua ingenuidade, não percebeu, assim como não percebeu a vermelhidão em que o rosto de seu amigo se transformou quando ela lhe deu a mão, como uma criança que precisa ser guiada. Se ela fosse um pouquinho mais esperta, teria percebido que seu gesto corria o risco de ser interpretado de outra forma não só por Toshihiro, mas também por Ken e Felipe, que assistiam a tudo num misto de incredulidade e ciúme.

* * *

Ayatá logo foi obrigado a terminar seu passeio pelas árvores, pois a região arborizada terminava assim que abriam-se os caminhos em direção ao chafariz, uma grande passagem cercada de árvores, por onde passavam um raso largo artificial quadrado, que culminava no chafariz, e continuava depois deste até a rua onde aos domingos acontecia a feira livre de artesanato e afins, conhecida como "Brique". Depois dessa ruela, a cidade voltava a ter cara de cidade com seus prédios, carros, ruas asfaltadas, e o prédio antigo e imponente do Colégio Militar bem em frete ao parque. O indiozinho cruzou o lago, dando a volta, e novamente subiu nas árvores para continuar a procura por cima. Estava próximo ao Café do Lago, e pôde ver o time rival se servindo de alguma coisa que parecia apetitosa. Não estava com fome, tinha um trabalho a fazer, continuou seu caminho.

Quase caiu da árvore ao ver, a poucos metros de onde estava, praticamente na mesma altura, aquele que procurava observando o outro time, deitado sobre um galho grosso. A comparação com um soldado foi inevitável, ele não sabia se devia se aproximar mais ou voltar e procurar por seu time. Yuy lhe tirou essa dúvida rapidamente:

- Seu grupo está atrasado. Aqueles cinco já tentaram uma vez. – Yuy mudou de posição e passou a encarar o índio. – Qual o prêmio para quem vencer a aposta?

Ayatá ficou algum tempo em silêncio, tentando decidir se seria seguro responder:

- Hum... nós... Poderíamos fazer os perdedores fazerem qualquer coisa que quiséssemos.

Yuy produziu um som que podia indicar desagrado, reprovação, ou até mesmo triunfo:

- Já esperava por uma coisa assim. Típico de vocês. E suponho que você está a minha procura também, não? Eu só não sei exatamente o que vocês pretendem, é meio difícil ouvir as conversas daqui de cima, sabe?

- Eu... Não posso... Não posso dizer...

- Planeja voltar e contar para o Silva-baka que me viu aqui? Mesmo que você faça isso, não tenho certeza de que vocês vão conseguir o que querem, na verdade, eu posso tornar as coisas mais difíceis pra vocês.

- O que você quer dizer? – Ayatá estava com medo do líder dos Taichi. Ele realmente sabia como intimidar uma pessoa.

- Isso mesmo que você está pensando. Mas tem uma maneira de você não ser tragado junto com eles, é só fazer o que eu estou dizendo...

Um tanto quanto apavorado, Ayatá aceitou sem relutar as ordens do líder dos Taichi. Ele seria o agente duplo, ajudaria Yuy a frustrar os planos de seus colegas e em troca, seria poupado. Não era exatamente ético de sua parte, mas ele pretenda sair do Torneio Sul-Americano inteiro, sem nenhum pedaço faltando.

- Felipe! Felipe! Achei vocês! – O indiozinho chegou bem na hora, pois seu capitão e Ken estavam prontos para iniciar a centésima discussão em apenas dez minutos de separadas as duplas. Ele não podia deixar que sua equipe descobrisse sua nova missão, tinha que agir o mais naturalmente possível. – E achei o Yuy também!

- Oba! Isso é uma boa notícia! – Exclamaram Ken e Felipe em uníssono, esquecendo-se imediatamente da discussão que tinham acabado de iniciar. – Onde ele está?

- Não muito longe daqui, perto do Zapt Zum. Acho que a gente pode encontrar a Rumiko e o Toshihiro por lá.

- Então vamos!

Zapt Zum era um parque de diversões implantado dentro da Redenção, ao lado das quadras esportivas. Tinha um parquinho tradicional, com brinquedos como balanços, escorregadores e afins, há tanto tempo no parque que Luiz lembrava-se de quando brincava nele durante sua vida pré-escolar e ouvia história de pessoas mais velhas que faziam o mesmo; como tinha também os brinquedos pagos, elétricos e empolgantes: um auto-choque, uma mini-montanha, carrossel, e, claro, a roda gigante. Foi lá que o trio do Time 1 encontrou seus outros dois companheiros de equipe. Toshihiro e Rumiko divertiam-se explorando a paisagem no brinquedo e rindo mais alto do que qualquer outro passageiro.

- Roda gigante! Eu quero ir também! – Exclamou Ken, correndo até a frente do brinquedo ao ver o amigo chinês acenando e sorrindo para ele como quem diz "pena que nem todos podem aproveitar esse maravilhoso passeio"

- Tem que comprar ingressos antes, guri. – Avisou o velho senhor simpático que cuidava do funcionamento do brinquedo. Ken só não saiu correndo em direção ao guichê de venda de ingressos porque uma mão firme o agarrou pela gola do blusão de lã e o impediu de prosseguir.

- Não vai a lugar nenhum. Temos trabalho a fazer. – Era Felipe. O estraga prazeres. Quando Rumiko e Toshihiro finalmente desceram do brinquedo, ele foi o primeiro a falar, com uma expressão um tanto séria:

- Posso saber o que vocês tinham na cabeça ao fazer isso?

- Ah, diversão, curiosidade, dinheiro no bolso pra gastar, essas coisas... – Respondeu Toshihiro, displicente.

- Não me faça de bobo... – Felipe agarrou a trança de Toshihiro, movimento errado na visão dos Taichi. Toshihiro dirigiu um olhar venenoso para o paulistano e se desvencilhou.

- Auto-choque. Nós dois. Agora. É pessoal.

Ken e Rumiko engoliram em seco. Eles sabiam o quão irritado Toshihiro ficava quando alguém encostava em sua trança sem autorização. A dupla se afastou, indo em direção a uma floricultura próxima para fazer os arranjos do velório de Felipe.

- Oh, my boy, falou tudo. Vamos Nelson que a hora é Élson!

Antes que Ayatá pudesse mover um músculo sequer para impedi-los, a dupla saiu em disparada para comprar os bilhetes e entrar na fila do auto-choque. Eles pareciam ter esquecido completamente seu objetivo inicial. Melhor para ele, que odiava esse papel fingido que estava sendo forçado a desempenhar. Aproveitando-se da distração dos amigos, ele sorrateiramente se esgueirou para os fundos escondidos do parque, onde Yuy o estava esperando. Ele precisava contar o que estava acontecendo. Ao final da história, Ayatá podia jurar que, por baixo da espessa franja havia um certo brilho maligno se refletindo.

* * *

A batalha no auto-choque foi violenta. Toshihiro levou mesmo a sério o toque de seu agora inimigo imediato. Tocar em sua trança era como tocar em uma parte muito íntima da anatomia comum a todos os homens, ou pelo menos assim ele encarava. Era atentado ao pudor. Não podia deixar barato. O carrinho de Felipe foi perseguido o tempo todo, sem nenhuma folga. Sempre que podia, Toshihiro jogava toda a sua força contra o paulistano. Mesmo estando de cinto de segurança, chegava a pular do acento com a força das batidas. Felipe não deixava por menos, todos os seus ataque visavam aquele que o desafiara. Era uma questão de honra ganhar. O combate entre os dois beybladers era tão intenso que depois de algum tempo todos os outros carrinhos pararam e se aglomeraram ao redor da pista, de modo a abrir caminho para o combate mortal. Quando os carrinhos pararam de se mexer, conhecidentemente após um choque violentíssimo, nenhum dos dois conseguiu sair do carro, estavam ambos trêmulos e tontos.

- Bela luta, Urameshi. – Disse Felipe, apoiado por Ayatá, enquanto estendia a mão para o chinês.

- Digo o mesmo. Mas nunca mais toque na minha trança. – Respondeu Toshihiro, ajudado por Ken. Nenhum dos dois conseguiria andar por um bom tempo...

A alguns metros de distância, oculto pela sombra de algumas árvores, Yuy observava tudo muito atento. Tinha que admitir que a visão daqueles dois se batendo como crianças no brinquedo lhe trouxera algum divertimento. Eles eram idiotas sim, mas ao menos idiotas interessantes.

* * *

O Time 2 estava tendo uma discussão. Carlos e Luiz achavam que Yuy provavelmente já havia voltado ao hotel, enquanto os outros insistiam que ele ainda devia estar por perto. O fato de terem encontrado um boneco seu no banco significava que o líder asiático sabia, e muito bem, das intenções daquele grupo. E sabiam também, pelo bilhete deixado, que ele declarara guerra a quem quer que esteja contra ele. Esse fato deixava Satsuki praticamente incapacitada de reagir. A última coisa que ela queria era estar em guerra contra Yuy. Uma coisa era uma brincadeira inocente, outra era um conflito com grandes proporções. Enquanto a loira se negasse a colaborar, o Time 2 ficava sem sua principal fonte de idéias e de intelecto.

Takashi acabou se tornando o mais atingido pela decisão de Satsuki. Ao que parecia, o segredo que confessara aos garotos durante o Torneio Oceânico continuava valendo, e seu ciúme acabou se tornando útil quando se tratava de encontrar um cérebro para o grupo. Ele agia movido a vingança, queria fazer com que Yuy pagasse por ser tão atraente, por roubas Satsuki dele, por ser tão misterioso. Mais do que nunca ele estava determinado a desvendar seus mistérios, um por um, esperando que Satsuki perdesse o interesse nele após isso. Uma mente um tanto suja para um garoto de apenas sete anos e nove meses...

- Vamos lá, nós precisamos encontrar o verdadeiro Yuy dessa vez! E ensinar pra ele uma lição pela humilhação a que fomos submetidos! Ele vai ver só quando eu pegar ele!

- Calma, Takashi, calma. – Era Luiz, agitando a mão em um gesto de impaciência. – Aposto que você nem sabe o que vai fazer quando a gente pegar o Yuy...

- Sei! – Respondeu o garoto. Eles estavam sentados no Café do Lago ainda, conversando após o almoço. Takashi acabara de subir em cima da cadeira para chamar um pouco mais de atenção. – Eu vou prender ele numa arapuca, uma armadilha especial construída por mim, ele não vai ser capaz de se mexer, como um inseto preso na teia da aranha, indefeso e sozinho... Eu vou então levantar a franja dele, bater uma foto. Uma não, várias, e com o flash bem nos olhos dele. Ele vai ver só uma coisa...

Enquanto Takashi falava, seu grupo se afastava vagarosamente, como quem se afasta de um louco tentando não ser notado. Quando Takashi terminou o discurso, Carlos e Luiz estavam escondidos dentro do banheiro, Satsuki estava próxima ao palco e Cristiano já pulara a cerca para se esconder em outro lugar. O chinês pequinês fingiu não ver, e saiu do Café como se nada tivesse acontecido, decidido a colocar as idéias em prática. Com medo do que podia acontecer com um pirralho daquele tamanho e insano daquele jeito solto parque à fora, seu time não teve outra escolha se não segui-lo. A uma distância segura.

Depois de andar pro praticamente todo o parque, o Time 1 finalmente chegou ao Zapt Zum, onde Felipe e Toshihiro haviam recém-terminado a batalha do auto-choque e estavam recuperando as energias com algodão doce. Takashi foi o primeiro a chegar, e logo que viu os rivais do outro time por perto chamou seu próprio time para que eles se escondessem. Essa não era uma boa hora para um encontro entre eles. Primeiro, eles precisavam descobrir se os rivais já haviam feito algum progresso. Seu tamanho novamente lhe foi útil para servir de espião, e o lugar que escolheu para espionar era bem próximo ao local que Yuy escolhera, e apenas Ayatá sabia onde ficava.

Mesmo estando atento aos movimentos do Time 1, Yuy não demorou a avistar Takashi e seu time escondidos nas proximidades, fazendo a mesma coisa que ele próprio. Todos os beybladers estavam muito próximos agora, qualquer ruído seu o denunciaria para os dois times de uma só vez, e ele teria que enfrentar todos os dez, ou nove ao mesmo tempo. Já sabia que Satsuki não teria coragem de fazer nada contra ele desde o começo, por isso declarara a guerra. Teria que ficar em silêncio e esperar o desenrolar dos fatos. Com um pouco de sorte, o time de Satsuki acabaria facilitando as coisas para ele em alguns minutos. Só precisava ser paciente. Ayatá lhe contara que a aposta era válida até a hora da janta. Se até lá ele conseguisse não só impedir os outros de chegarem perto dele, mas também atrapalhar seus planos o máximo possível, daria um belo presente ao seu ego. Apesar de não demonstrar, gostava de ser sádico de vez em quando, principalmente com idiotas daquele calibre.

Continua...

* * *

_**Felipe: **Hey, que história é essa de fazer uma historinha boba centrada no Yuy-baka? Existem pessoas bem mais interessantes nessa histórias para serem analisadas, sabia? ò.ó_

_**TAkashi: **Obrigado por dizer que eu mereço mais destaque! zo/_

_**Yuy: **Hump... Bando de desocupados... ¬¬'_

_**Satsuki: **Yuy-san... -------_

_**Felipe: **Vou fundar o movimento "MOrte ao Yuy-baka". Quem me apoia?_

(mar de mãos levantadas)

_Fico feliz em saber que sou apoiado pela maioria..._

_**Yuy: **(nem ligando)_

_**Felipe: **Bom, pessoal... Aguardem, porque a gente ainda vai descobrir os segredos desse mala! (apontando o dedo pro Yuy) ò.ó Vamos fazer o que foi preciso, mesmo que isso signifique destruir a cidade! _

_**Luiz: **Opa, aí já é um pouco longe demais..._

_**Ken: **Longe demais é o Jamie-chan fazer um capítulo inteiro com continuaçaõ focando no Yuy..._

_**Satsuki: **Yuy-san naõ tem culpa se todo mundo resolveu gostar dele ao invés de vocês, inclusive o Jamie... Ops, digo... James!_

_**Felipe: **Cristiano, esse é um exemplo claro de clássico bajulador interesseiro. Concorda com tudo que o poderoso diz e fica sempre numa boa. Aja sempre como seu coraçaõ manda, naõ como mandam os poderosos. _

_**Cristiano: **Certo, CApitão! (posiçaõ de sentido)_

_**Felipe: **Muito bem, agora você já está pronto para começar a atacar a Satsuki. Faça isso e terá sempre o meu apoio._

_**Cristiano: **(pega uma lança) Claro, Capitaõ!_

_(cristiano sai perseguindo Satsuki gritando feito garoto das cavernas)_

_**Toshihiro: **POis é, não obedeça aos poderosos... Siga o seu coração..._

_**Ayatá: **Típico..._

_**James: **Olá! (atrasado) o/_

_**Rumiko: **Olá! XD _

_**Todos os outros: **Atrasado!_

_**James: **Ah, é que tinha um gato preto no caminho e..._

_**Todos: **Mentira!_

_**Satsuki: **Pior é que pode ser mesmo, a gata de estimação do James é preta..._

_**Ken: **Não estraga, Satsuki, não estraga!_

_**James: **Ah, só passei pra dizer que o capítulo atrasou porque ontem o estava dando muito pau. Deu erro quando eu tentei postar e eu acabei desistindo depois de algumas séries de tentativas. MAs agora está aí, e a continuaçaõ vem semana que vem. _

_Como eu preciso sair agora, o post termina aqui. No próximo capítulo, o desfecho dessa aventura surreal. Será que Yuy vai conseguir ser finalmente derrotado pela união dos beybladers? Ou o líder dos TAichi é mais forte do que seus companheiros pensavam? E afinal de contas, como são seus olhos? _

_Tudo isso e muito mais, aqui, no James, essa foi a pior propaganda que você já fez... ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **Verdade..._

_**Felipe: **E ainda cortou nosso barato... _

_**Luiz: **Criminoso..._

_**Yuy: **Acho que já não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. (sorrisinho maléfico)_

_Tchau! _

(computador desliga. Tudo fica escuro. Vozes ao fundo protestam)


	51. Quero ver! Quero conferir 2

**CAPÍTULO XLVII**

**QUERO VER! QUERO CONFERIR! OS OLHOS DE YUY!**

**PARTE II**

_Com um pouco de sorte, o time de Satsuki acabaria facilitando as coisas para ele em alguns minutos. Só precisava ser paciente. Ayatá lhe contara que a aposta era válida até a hora da janta. Se até lá ele conseguisse não só impedir os outros de chegarem perto dele, mas também atrapalhar seus planos o máximo possível, daria um belo presente ao seu ego. Apesar de não demonstrar, gostava de ser sádico de vez em quando, principalmente com idiotas daquele calibre._

* * *

- Já terminaram a disputa de vocês?

- Acho que podemos considerar isso uma trégua.

Ayatá revelava sua impaciência. Precisava cumprir seu acordo com Yuy, tinha que tirar sua equipe do Zapt Zum, de preferência sem passar por perto do esconderijo do outro time. Ele, acostumado a procurar animais camuflados na selva, não demorou a descobrir o Time 2 escondido atrás dos brinquedos, espreitando-os. Porém, sabia apenas a localização de quatro beybladers, e o fato de não conseguir desvendar o esconderijo do quinto rival lhe preocupava quase tanto quanto o que poderia acontecer se seu time vencesse o desafio.

- Yuy não deve estar mais aqui. – Declarou ele, torcendo para que sua insegurança não se transmitisse em sua voz. Daria tudo para ser como Felipe naquele momento.

- E o que te faz pensar assim? – Perguntou Felipe, levemente desconfiado. Seus instintos de mentiroso eram ótimos detectores de mentiras alheias.

- Eu estou acostumado a encontrar criaturas escondidas. – Ayatá baixou o tom de voz abruptamente, de modo que somente as pessoas realmente próximas a ele pudessem escutar – E já inclusive descobri o outro time aqui por perto. Eles provavelmente estão nos seguindo. Vamos dar a impressão de que sabemos pra onde o Yuy foi e sair daqui. Se eles nos seguirem, damos um jeito de despistá-los e retomar a busca.

- Você fala de um jeito como se fosse um passarinho querendo afastar os caçadores do ninho, e eu não gosto nada disso. – Foi Toshihiro quem falou dessa vez.

- É, Ayatá, 'cê parece saber de alguma coisa...

- Eu sei que eles estão aqui, oras! E nós estamos aqui a um tempão e não encontramos nada, Yuy provavelmente não está aqui.

- Nesse caso não seria melhor então evitar que eles nos seguissem e continuar procurando sozinhos por um lugar em que ele realmente esteja?

- Rumiko, me surpreendo com o fato de que você às vezes consegue pensar...

- Obrigada, Ken...

- Não precisava ficar corada por causa disso...

- É que você está pisando no meu pé, e isso dói, sabia?

Ken tirou seu pé de cima do de Rumiko e passou a ficar tão corado quanto a garota. O inesperado momento de distração acabou por apagar da mente de Felipe e Toshihiro a discussão que estavam tendo com Ayatá, facilitando as coisas para o pequeno índio. Com argumentos um pouco mais contundentes e menos contraditórios, ele conseguiu finalmente tirar seu time do Zapt Zum, embora o fato de deixar os rivais tão próximos da "mina de ouro" ainda o preocupassem.

* * *

"_Ao menos o indiozinho não é tão inútil quanto os outros." _– Pensou o líder dos Taichi ao ver que Ayatá conseguira tirar pelo menos um dos times de perto dele. Apesar de Takashi e do resto do Time 2 ainda estarem perigosamente se aproximando de seu esconderijo, o leque de possíveis rotas de fuga se abrira um pouco mais. Precisava criar apenas uma distração para ambos os grupos, ou esperar que o Piolho Chinês fosse alcançado pelos demais. Como Carlos, provavelmente cansado pelo esforço de ter que ficar com os olhos abertos por quase um dia inteiro, encontrava-se cochilando em um dos bancos, Cristiano se divertia na Mini Montanha levando um Luiz um tanto irritado a tira-colo e Satsuki contemplava a Roda Gigante sonhando com alguma coisa provavelmente fútil e típica de meninas pré-adolescentes, era mais provável que Takashi o alcançasse antes que seu time se reunisse a ele. Era preciso sair dali o quando antes.

Havia várias rotas possíveis, considerando que nenhum dos outros garotos, com exceção de Takashi, se movimentasse repentinamente. Após avaliar cada uma, Yuy escolheu passar por trás do parque e se esconder nas lojas das proximidades. Silenciosamente, pulou a cerca de arame que limitava o parque. Se alguém o visse, provavelmente não entenderia como um garoto de um metro e setenta de altura e pesando não menos que sessenta quilos conseguia subir tão facilmente numa cerca de arame frágil, escorregadia e fina onde muitos não conseguem nem prender um dos pés. Como uma sombra, ele se esgueirou para dentro de uma pequena floricultura, não sendo notado nem pelos vendedores. Uma das coisas que tinha orgulho de ter aprendido com o avô era a técnica de desaparecer no meio da multidão, como se vestisse uma capa de invisibilidade. Passados cerca de cinco minutos, decidiu que era seguro sair e continuar a caminhada pelo parque. Estava curioso para ver o que Ayatá faria.

* * *

"_Por aqui! Ele tem que estar por aqui! Só mais um pouquinho..." _– Takashi estava determinado a encontrar Yuy de qualquer maneira. Em meio a tanta determinação, sua mente aos poucos se enchia com devaneios sobre o momento em que finalmente levantaria a maldita franja do líder do seu time. Levantaria não, cortaria. Rasparia. Usaria até cortador de grama se fosse necessário. Assim todos poderiam ver a qualquer hora o maior segredo do personagem mais secreto que integrava seu time. Em sua concepção, seus planos eram perfeitos, infalíveis, verdadeiros exemplos da engenhosidade humana. Não falharia, o fracasso estava fora de cogitação. A partir daquele dia, Satsuki não mais teria tanto interesse naquele ser frio e desprezível, passando a admirar a ele, Takashi, profundamente por seus grandes feitos como um Sherlock Holmes. Satsuki seria finalmente sua e Koichi Yuy estava condenado ao fracasso.

As mentes infantis têm uma capacidade absurda de distorcer a realidade.

O mundo por trás dos brinquedos era algo muito menos divertido. Escuro, sombrio, sujo. Passar por baixo e por trás dos gigantes eletrônicos não estava se mostrando realmente uma boa idéia para o pobre Gafanhoto: seu blusão de lã azul petróleo liso, algo semelhante a um vestido cujas mangas dobravam-se ao menos dez vezes, logo se tornaria bicolor, quando ele desdobrasse as mangas e revelasse que alguma parte dele ainda não estava coberta de fuligem e graxa. Ao menos podia ainda passar por entre espaços minúsculos que outras crianças da sua idade nunca poderiam sonhar. Isso estava se tornando bem útil em sua busca.

Enquanto tentava passar por baixo de um carrossel desativado, os olhos do Filhote de Pulga o alertaram sobre uma estranha movimentação alguns metros à frente. A cerca de arame na divisa do parque estava balançando, mesmo sem nenhum vento. Na pressa para tentar sair de seu esconderijo e averiguar, acabou tropeçando e caindo de joelhos no chão, rasgando os joelhos de sua calça e prendendo o blusão em uma das engrenagens. Ao tentar se levantar, o _"rasg" _que ouviu denunciava que era muito sortudo por não ter mais a mãe por perto, ou essa seria sua última tarde de vida.

- Ah, não! Meu blusão novinho-bicolor-superfolgado criou um rombo enorme! Eu só tinha visto um estrago desses daquela vez que o Ken se querer cortou a própria camiseta enquanto fazia um trabalho de colagem! O que eu vou fazer agora? – Silêncio, só o barulho dos grilos ao fundo – Ok, ok, eu entendi... QUE SE DANE O MEU BLUSÃO!

Sem se importar se o rombo já enorme estava aumentando ainda mais, Takashi forçou sua saída e correu em direção à cerca, apenas para encontrar a dita cuja parada com cara de inocente, como se nada tivesse feito ou não estivesse realmente acobertando a fuga de um foragido.

- Não adianta fingir, eu sei que você sabe muito mais do que revela! – Exclamou o Piolho Errante de Blusão Rasgado – Vamos, conte-me para onde foi o criminoso?

Se Takashi realmente esperava que a cerca criasse um braço do nada ou uma placa de néon reluzente escrito "por ali" enquanto apontava uma direção qualquer, ninguém provavelmente saberá um dia, embora ele de fato tenha gasto alguns instantes encarando o entrelaçado de arame enferrujado, como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

- Takashi, por que tu 'tá encarando essa cerca com cara de bocó? – Perguntou Luiz, um tanto mal-humorado. Cristiano estava ao seu lado e, ao contrário do amigo, exibia um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

- Estou esperando pra ver quantos idiotas vão me fazer essa pergunta. – Respondeu o pequeno de volta, um tanto aborrecido, mas sem deixar de sorrir com o canto do lábio ao ver a expressão já enfurecida de Luiz se fechar ainda mais. Sentido que uma tempestade estava prestes a cair sobre os dois garotos, Cristiano tentou puxar algum assunto:

- Algum sucesso na busca por Yuy?

- Olha pra mim e responda você mesmo. – Takashi, que até o momento estava de costas para a dupla, virou-se para encará-los, deixando mais do que evidentes os rasgos, rombos e afins registrados em suas vestimentas.

- Onde foi a peleia? – Perguntou Luiz, passando do modo "Se-chegar-perto-apanha" para o modo "A-vida-é-bela".

- Se você resolver as questões referentes aos vocábulos regionais, podemos chegar a respostas mais contundentes.

- Peraí, você que fala mais difícil que professor e eu que tenho problemas com o meu vocabulário? Vem cá, pirralho, onde você aprendeu a falar assim?

- Já ouviu falar de "Gênios Natos"?

- Já. Sou um deles.

- Modesto você...

- Imagina, você é mais do que eu...

- Nem em sonho...

- Pois sim...

- Meu sobrenome é Modesto...

- E o meu é Humilde...

- O que está acontecendo? – Satsuki se aproximou do trio, curiosa para ver que discussão era essa que já começava a chamar a atenção das pessoas próximas.

- Campeonato de modéstia. – Respondeu Cristiano. – Acho que se depender desses dois, a gente só sai daqui na hora da janta...

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!

Os olhos de Satsuki subitamente arderam em chamas, o vento mudou de direção, fazendo seus cabelos subirem ameaçadoramente. Seus dentes antes parelhos se estreitaram, seu olhar tornou-se demoníaco. A loira havia incorporado perfeitamente o espírito de Zanxam-sensei durante seus piores dias. O instinto de auto-preservação de Takashi e Luiz disparou na hora, dando o alarme para iniciar a corrida. Sem outra alternativa, Cristiano acordou Carlos e os dois seguiram o resto do grupo, numa espécie de corrida sem rumo cuja dianteira era formada por duas criaturas amedrontadas correndo a todo o vapor seguidos por um loira furiosa com cara de demônio de cinema e, fechando a fila, mais dois seres altos e magros que mal sabiam o que estava fazendo.

Conhecidentemente, a tal correria sem rumo seguiu uma rota muito parecida com a que Yuy escolhera pouco tempo antes e, caso eles não fossem tão barulhentos e desesperados, poderiam até ter cruzado com ele, colocando um fim à busca.

* * *

Alheios a qualquer coisa que os foragidos do manicômio poderia estar fazendo, os cinco integrantes do Time 1 se afastavam cada vez mais da zona de conflito. Ayatá os guiara novamente para as margens do lago, usando a desculpa que aquela era uma das regiões mais arborizadas, o que permitia uma melhor camuflagem sua. Enquanto o índio seguia por cima das árvores, os outros quatro seguiam andando, apesar dos protestos de Ken e Rumiko, que em cinco minutos já haviam pedido por uma parada pelo menos trinta vezes.

- Podemos parar agora? – Perguntou Ken, pela trigésima primeira vez. – Já chegamos no lago, a gente pode parar e descansar e...

- Não! Não pararemos até encontrarmos o Yuy-baka! – Exclamou Felipe, decidido. Ele caminhava à frente do grupo, fazendo pose de pomposo. – Ayatá, o que você está fazendo que ainda não viu ele? Você não disse que estava acostumado a caçar no meio das árvores?

O índio com deficiência de serotonina demorou um pouco para responder, a principal habilidade de Felipe realmente lhe seria útil em seu papel de agente-duplo:

- Acontece que tem muito mais gente do que árvores aqui, eu tenho que olhar bem para cada pessoa pra ter certeza de que não vamos atacar a pessoa errada...

Felipe olhou desconfiado na direção em que acreditava se encontrar o companheiro, mas nada disse. Até que seus olhos se cruzaram com o que poderia ser a salvação do grupo: na pracinha em frete ao lago, o trenzinho da Redenção estava prestes a sair.

- Hey, pessoal! Vamos todos de trem! Vamos dar uma volta no trem enquanto procuramos!

A última coisa que Felipe viu foram dois feixes de poeira vindo em sua direção.

* * *

Yuy precisou lutar muito contra a vontade de gargalhar depois de presenciar tal cena. Estava escondido não muito longe de Ayatá, cercado por milhares de vasos de tulipas em exposição num espaço paralelo à estrada do lago. Rumiko e Ken, apesar de implorarem por uma pausa a cada dez segundos, não mediram esforços em sua correria até o "Trenzinho Salvador da Pátria" e muito menos se preocuparam em se desviarem de Felipe, um obstáculo que se encontrava bem no meio do caminho. Se pudesse, teria saído de seu esconderijo somente para cumprimentar os dois. Pelo visto em raras ocasiões seus companheiros de time não era tão inúteis assim.

O líder brasileiro demorou a recobrar os sentidos. Toshihiro foi o primeiro a acudi-lo, seguido de Ayatá, que desceu do topo da árvore em um único salto. Uma pequena multidão se aglomerou em volta do garoto e um vendedor de pipoca que assistira a cena trouxe um pouco de água para tentar acordá-lo. Já bem confortáveis no trenzinho, Rumiko e Ken apenas se entreolharam, primeiramente preocupados, mas depois também se divertindo com a situação.

Quando o Time 1 finalmente embarcou no trenzinho, após uma curta discussão de dez minutos entre o líder brasileiro e os dois japoneses, o Time 2 já se aproximava perigosamente do novo esconderijo de Yuy. O trenzinho partiu, obrigando Takashi e Luiz a pararem de correr enquanto o dito cujo passava.

- Hey, Takashi-Piolho-de-Formiga! É uma pena que alguns de nós ainda precisem correr por não serem espertos o suficiente para pegar um meio de transporte mais adequado!

- Você é um folgado, isso sim, Ken! E se você soubesse o real motivo da nossa correria, esse seu sorriso sarcástico-débil-mental ia sumir rapidinho...

- E qual é o motivo?

Só foi preciso que Takashi apontasse para um ponto longínquo que aos poucos crescia e se tornava mais evidente para que de fato a cara de bobo com complexo de superioridade de Ken murchasse.

- ZANXAM-SENSEI? – Exclamou o Time 1 em uníssono, todos com os mesmos olhos saltados das órbitas e os queixos quase no chão.

- Não, Satsuki Kinomoto mesmo. – Corrigiu Luiz. A loira se aproximava a uma velocidade impressionante, o que obrigou os dois fugitivos a subirem no trem para escapar. Alguns metros depois, ambos caíam de bunda no chão expulsos pelo cobrador.

Ao menos o incidente teve um ponto positivo: Satsuki volto ao normal ao ver os dois garotos com caras deploráveis passando a mão nos traseiros doloridos. Somente depois de ajudar a dupla a se levantar foi que percebeu o tamanho do estrago que a brincadeira de esconde-esconde causou nas roupas do menor membro dos Taichi.

- Takashi! O que aconteceu com a sua roupa?

- Um pequeno acidente, Satsuki, nada com que se preocupar...

- Como assim, "nada com que se preocupar"? Você pode ficar resfriado por causa desses rombos, as correntes de vento podem fazer grandes estragos, sabia? – A garota se aproximou do pirralho e o abraçou enquanto tentava avaliar se havia alguma solução viável para a situação. O chinezinho só pôde torcer para Satsuki não perceber a vermelhidão que com cem por cento de certeza se apoderara de seu rosto. – Takashi, tira esse blusão, pelo menos vai evitar que as pessoas te confundam com um menino de rua.

- Menino não, bebê de rua, né, Satsuki? – Provocou Luiz. Takashi estava pronto para responder com palavras não muito elegantes, mas mudou de idéia bem a tempo. Ao invés de falar diretamente com o gaúcho, voltou-se para a loira e exclamou, com uma voz fingidamente magoada e assustada:

- Satsuki, olha o Luiz! Ele está me provocando sem motivo! Ele 'tá sendo mau cumigo!

- Luiz Schester! – A garota se ergueu em um salto, largando finalmente o Nanochinês. Seu olhar, apesar de ainda não ser demoníaco, era o suficiente para deixar muitos marmanjos com o rabo entre as patas. – Repita a gracinha e eu vou colocar sua cabeça a prêmio!

- Ja! – Respondeu, em alemão, o garoto, fazendo uma reverência no estilo japonês.

- Assim está melhor...

Nesse meio tempo, Cristiano e Carlos já haviam se juntado ao grupo. O baiano, mostrando-se ainda mais cansado do que o normal, aproveitou-se da altura avantajada do brasiliense para usá-lo como apoio e travesseiro.

- Será que agora a gente podia retomar a busca pelo Yuy? – Perguntou timidamente Cristiano, um tanto incerto se tinha autorização para fazer perguntas.

- Yuy-san...

- Oh, não! Satsuki entrou em modo Bersek!

Um "_POFT_" e Luiz novamente ia de encontro ao chão, dessa vez com uma marca de mão reluzente em sua bochecha.

- Isso é pela piadinha. Da próxima, vai ser bem pior...

- O que deu nela? – Luiz cochichou no ouvido de Takashi. – Eu tenho certeza que ela não era assim antes...

- Eu também não sei, mas acho que tem a ver com essa história da caça ao Yuy... – Cochichou de volta o Pintor de Rodapé de Casinha de Boneca.

- Então eu espero que depois que a gente pegar o cara, ela volte ao normal, porque se continuar assim eu não sei quanto tempo vou sobreviver...

- E então? Vamos ou não vamos continuar a busca? Ele não deve ter sumido, se declarou guerra contra a gente é porque ele vai ficar até o fim...

- Mas... Mas...

- Ah, o que foi, Satsuki? – Luiz decidiu ser um pouco mais cuidadoso com suas palavras, ele escolheu-as cuidadosamente antes de proferi-las. – Você não está achando que o Yuy vai de repente surgir do meio desse monte de árvores dando tchauzinho pra gente, vai?

- E por que não?

A voz que os beybladers ouviram não era de nenhum integrante do grupo, mas era familiar. Luiz engoliu em seco antes de virar-se na direção da voz. Pela reação do trio que se encontrava diante dele, sabia muito bem o que encontraria, embora se recusasse a acreditar.

Koichi Yuy havia finalmente se revelado.

* * *

- Esse trenzinho já está andando a um tempão e a gente ainda não viu nada... – Resmungou Felipe, jogando suas pernas no banco da frente, onde sentavam-se Rumiko e Toshihiro.

- Hey, quer tirar esses seus sapatos imundos do meu banco? – Perguntou Toshihiro, não muito tranqüilo. – Se você ousar encostar mais um dedo que seja na minha trança de novo, eu te jogo pra fora desse trem a pontapés!

- Quero só ver 'cê tentar!

- Meninos, meninos! Não vamos perder a calma agora, o passeio está tão divertido...

- Está é chato, Rumiko. É muito devagar, faz um barulhão e só passa pelas estradas maiores. Eu duvido que a gente encontre o Yuy por aqui. – Retrucou o líder brasileiro, ainda mal-humorado.

- Ah, então pelo menos curte o passeio até a gente chegar na praça de novo! – Exclamou Ken. – É uma boa chance de repor as energias e de ter uma idéia geral dos caminhos que a gente ainda pode percorrer.

- Ele está certo. – Foi a vez de Ayatá se pronunciar. – Mesmo que a gente não passe perto do Yuy, essa é uma chance pra pelo menos termos um mapa da região na nossa cabeça, já que o Luiz foi pro outro grupo. Esse será nosso guia, e depois disso podemos ir pra onde quisermos, livres do medo de se perder ou coisa assim.

O grupo ficou calado por algum tempo, por consenso decidiram que apenas observar a paisagem podia mesmo ser uma boa idéia. Famílias brincavam na grama, cachorros corriam ao redor, bolas voavam em todas as direções e um enxame de pombas surgia cada vez que alguém deixava cair um mínimo grãozinho de milho de pipoca no chão. Por uma associação de idéias sem nenhum sentido para mentes racionais, as falas contraditórias de Ayatá ainda no Zapt Zum voltaram a mente de Felipe e ele decidiu que era hora de retomar o assunto:

- Oh, Ayatá! – Chamou ele. O indiozinho miniatura estava no banco em frente a Toshihiro e Rumiko, assim como Ken.

- Que foi, Felipe?

- Por que você parecia tão decidido a querer sair do parque naquela hora?

- Cuma? – Não apenas Ayatá, mas Rumiko, Toshihiro e Ken também voltaram-se para Felipe com expressões cheias de dúvidas.

- Naquela hora que 'cê começou a dizer que queria que a gente saísse do parque e que o outro time devia seguir a gente, mas depois mudou de idéia a achou melhor eles ficarem... Você se contradisse claramente lá, e como bom mentiroso que sou, sei que alguma coisa está errada. O que você realmente estava tramando com a gente?

Ayatá foi pego de surpresa pelo líder. Até o momento, estava tranqüilo achando que eles já haviam esquecido esse assunto. Não devia ter esquecido da astúcia de seu líder. Com a guarda baixa, seria ainda mais difícil arranjar uma desculpa convincente.

- E aí? O gato comeu sua língua, foi? – Perguntou Ken, referente ao silêncio do garoto.

- Não, é que... – Ele estava em um beco sem saída, um mato sem cachorro, sem ter para onde fugir ou se esconder. Poderia arriscar uma mentira, mas com certeza seria descoberto pelo mentiroso profissional. – Não me matem, por favor! Eu juro que não queria! Juro que não queria! – Juntou suas mãos em forma de reza e começou a pedir desesperado. – Não foi minha culpa. Foi o Yuy, ele me obrigou! – Melhor contar toda a verdade de uma vez, talvez pudesse contar com a ajuda de seu time no fim das contas.

- Interessante... Pois então conte-nos como foi que ele fez isso... – Felipe jogou seus braços para trás do assento e novamente colocou os pés no banco de Toshihiro, ignorando os protestos dele. Ele tinha um "quê" de detetive profissional em seu olhar. A viagem de trenzinho ainda estava longe de acabar.

* * *

- _E por que não?_

O Time 2 congelou em um instante. Até mesmo Carlos abriu os olhos para ver o que se passava, não sendo capaz de fechá-los novamente. A pessoa por quem os beybladers passaram o dia procurando estava finalmente ali, na frente deles, entregando-se por livre e espontânea vontade. E _não_ era um boneco. De início, a sensação foi de vitória, eles tinham Yuy com eles antes do outro grupo, eles finalmente poderiam cumprir o desafio e ganhar escravos particulares pela próxima semana inteira. Essa sensação, porém, não durou muito. O fato de Yuy resolver se entregar, se é que eles poderiam colocar as coisas dessa maneira, nem de longe significava uma vitória de seu time, significava que o líder dos Taichi desde o início estivera no controle, sempre um passo a frente de todos, sempre sabendo de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. Havia um motivo para ele estar se mostrando agora, e com certeza tinha a ver com um planejamento seu do rumo que o jogo deveria tomar. O que para ambos os times era uma guerra, para ele não passava de um jogo onde ele manipulava os peões com soberania absoluta, como o Mestre do Jogo.

- Yuy-san! – Exclamou Satsuki, levando as mãos à boca escancarada.

- Yuy-baka! – Exclamou Takashi, recuperando-se do choque e assumindo uma posição de luta. Se ele havia percebido que o aparecimento do garoto decretava a vitória da caça sobre os caçadores, não demonstrou em nada. Estava pronto para lutar, essa era a hora de cumprir tudo que planejara enquanto sujava seu amado blusão de lã. Estava pronto para roubar o lugar no coração de Satsuki, como um cavaleiro medieval lutaria pelo direito a sua amada. – Estive esperando por você. Não pense que pode sair ileso dessa guerra!

- Ah, é? E o que um pirralho nanico como você pode fazer?

- Isso! – Takashi pulou e se agarrou na cintura do líder, tentando desesperadamente escalar até sua cabeça. Seria uma cena cômica se não fosse trágica, pois o garoto estava realmente desesperado, enquanto Yuy conseguia mantê-lo afastado com apenas sua mão direita. Depois de algum tempo, o chinezinho foi finalmente derrubado, mas novamente se reergueu e voltou a adotar a mesma estratégia, para novamente ser derrubado. A cena se repetiu ainda algumas vezes antes de Takashi deixar-se cair com as costas no chão, arfando.

- Vai desistir agora, moleque?

- Nunca! – Exclamou ele, juntando forçar para se levantar. Mexendo nos diversos bolsos de sua calça, tirou de lá por fim uma espécie de ventilador portátil à bateria. Uma vez ligado o aparelho, o corajoso anãozinho correu novamente em direção ao seu oponente, cheio de determinação. Os outros quatro integrantes do Time 2 assistiam a tudo estupefatos, sem saber o que fazer. Satsuki era a mais impressionada, ela não conseguia entender o porquê de o baixinho se esforçar tanto em uma batalha que ela já considerava perdida.

- Você pretende fazer meu cabelo voar com isso? – Perguntou Yuy, quase rindo de suas próprias palavras.

- Não, eu pretendo _fatiar _seu cabelo com isso! – Dizendo isso, Takashi pulou perigosamente perto do rosto do garoto, mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi se chocar contra o peito do líder e cair novamente no chão com um beque de dar arrepios.

- Bela tentativa. Mas da próxima vez é melhor usar uma cama elástica ou um lançador de foguetes, assim você talvez consiga passar perto do meu rosto.

- Você vai ver, Yuy-baka! Eu ainda vou fazer você calar essa sua boca... Eu vou fazer todos calarem a boca! – Takashi levantou-se novamente, apesar de já apresentar alguns arranhões e hematomas devido às quedas contínuas. – Eu vou mostrar pra Satsuki o seu segredo mais bem guardado! Aaaahhhh!

Takashi investiu contra a parede humana de novo. Comparado a Yuy, ele não era mais do que uma formiga tentando matar um elefante, e mesmo assim sua determinação não deixava que ele desistisse. Satsuki, que já não estava mais conseguindo assistir a tanta humilhação por parte do amigo diminuto, sentiu seu coração gritar de dor ao ouvir que tudo era por sua causa, por causa de sua curiosidade.

Nesse meio tempo, o trenzinho completou seu passeio e novamente parou na pracinha em frente ao lago. O Time 1 desceu e, atraído pelos gritos de Takashi, correu até o lugar do confronto. Felipe foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque de ver Takashi praticamente apanhando de seu odiado rival:

- Por que não pega alguém do seu tamanho antes de tentar detonar com os pirralhos, hein, seu covarde!

O paulistano estava realmente furioso. Já odiava o líder dos Taichi sem que esse fizesse quase nada, e seu ódio por ele se juntou ao ódio contra os covardes. Apesar de mentiroso, ele ainda era bem ético, e certas coisas para ele eram intoleráveis. Essa era uma, e ele faria Yuy pagar por ela.

- Como você? Eu adoraria...

Felipe se aproximou e pegou Takashi, já completamente esgotado e sujo de terra, deixando-o aos cuidados de Satsuki e Rumiko. Os Brasil Blade logo começaram a torcer, formando junto com Ken e Toshihiro uma roda em volta dos dois garotos.

- Isso agora é pessoal... Você só sai daqui depois que eu tiver te humilhado completamente!

- Sinto muito, mas eu não pretendo ficar aqui pelo resto da minha vida...

- Ora, seu!

Felipe tentou sem sucesso acertar um soco no adversário. Yuy apenas desviou o rosto, mantendo sua expressão vazia. Outros socos vieram, assim como chutes e rasteiras, mas nenhuma atingiu o alvo. Yuy apenas se desviava, deslocando-se para o lado ou pulando, mas nunca revidando os ataques. Os gritos da equipe de Felipe aumentaram, e até mesmo Satsuki, Rumiko e Takashi se juntaram a eles.

- É só isso que pode fazer? – Perguntou Yuy, revelando seu sarcasmo. – Achei que como líder dos Brasil Blade você fosse um pouco mais forte...

- Pelo menos eu estou atacando!

- Um oponente que perde pra si mesmo não vale a pena ser atacado.

- Como assim?

- Ora, você não se acha inteligente, então pense!

Felipe a cada segundo ficava mais e mais irritado. Foram incontáveis os golpes que vieram depois desta provocação, como também foram incontáveis as vezes que Yuy se defendeu, sem encostar uma vez sequer em seu adversário.

- Pelo visto você não vai entender. – Felipe já estava arfando, coberto de suor por baixo dos casacos. A torcida havia parado de torcer, ansiosa pelo que estava por vir. – Enquanto continuar deixando que a raiva te domine, temo que não poderá me atingir. Perder a calma numa situação como essa é como declarar sua derrota. Eu não tenho mais porque continuar com isso.

Yuy virou-se a abriu caminho para sair da roda, mas Felipe o agarrou pelo braço. Ele ainda queria lutar, queria vencer, queria fazer alguma coisa.

- Você até já esqueceu de seu objetivo inicial, não é, Silva?

Um estalo na cabeça dos beybladers. Eram dez contra um, Yuy estava cercado. Era a chance perfeita. Pelo menos um deles deveria ser capaz de cumprir a missão. O sol estava se pondo, essa provavelmente seria a última chance do grupo. Se comunicando através de olhares, os dez em sincronia pularam em Yuy ao mesmo tempo, tentando agarrá-lo. Acabaram batendo as cabeças e gritando de dor enquanto seu alvo escapava após um salto espetacular e preciso. A guerra havia acabado, embora o acordo de paz ainda não estivesse assinado.

* * *

Nenhum dos beybladers estava com vontade de conversar durante o retorno para o hotel. Silenciosamente, eles subiram a "lomba" da rua João Telles e seguiram até o hotel. Takashi e Felipe foram direto para o chuveiro, ainda sem dizer uma palavra. Quando todos se encontraram novamente no restaurante, descobriram que Yuy estivera falando com Zanxam-sensei, os dois dividiam uma mesa para dois no fundo do local.

Mais quietos que o normal, Taichi e Brasil Blade foram se acomodando em suas mesas favoritas e começaram a se servir. À medida que a comida penetrava em seus estômagos e passava a ser digerida, porém, a agitação voltou a tomar conta. Conversas em alto volume e eventuais "trocas aéreas" de comida voltaram a figurar entre os pequenos incidentes da noite. Até a dupla professora-aluno se levantar e caminhar em direção a eles:

- Yuy-kun me contou o que aconteceu hoje com vocês. – Disse a professora, séria. Seus alunos engoliram em seco, mas nada disseram. – Fiquei especialmente impressionada com a determinação de alguns de vocês hoje, e espero que essa característica não se perca mesmo com a "derrota". – Zanxam-sensei piscou e sorriu marotamente. Passados alguns segundos, seus alunos foram capazes de recolherem os queixos caídos guardarem os olhos esbugalhados. A professora se retirou, deixando Yuy com seus "inimigos".

- Amanhã os Taichi terão treinamento normal. O que aconteceu hoje não precisa afetar nosso desempenho no torneio.

O garoto já estava se virando para ir embora quando Felipe subitamente se levantou:

- Espera, Yuy! – Yuy parou, porém não voltou para encarar o brasileiro. – Reconheço que a gente perdeu, mas tenho que admitir que fazia tempo que não tinha um dia tão divertido. Você podia ao menos levantar essa franja, não?

- Tudo bem, se é isso que querem...

Yuy voltou a ficar de frente para os beybladers. Dez corações batendo acelerados em sincronia podiam ser ouvidos por aqueles que se aproximavam. Nenhum deles, em especial Satsuki, podia acreditar que, depois de todas as confusões pelas quais haviam passado durante aquele dia, o líder dos Taichi entregaria seu segredo. Se ele demorasse demais, a loira corria o risco de desmaiar antes de matar sua curiosidade. Ele ergueu seu braço e sua mão passou por baixo do cabelo. Com um movimento de menos de um segundo, Yuy conseguiu nocautear dez beybladers de uma só vez.

Enquanto se retirava do restaurante, Yuy sorria ao contemplar seus óculos escuros, agora bem seguros em sua mão. Por hora, seu segredo continuava muito bem guardado.

* * *

_Ah, que pena, parece que nem em dez contra um os garotos conseguiram vencer o Yuy-kun! _

_Ah, bem, primeiramente eu queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso do James com a fic dessa vez. Aconteceram duas coisas: Uma é o fato dele estar nervoso com essahistória da cirurgia que é semana que vem, e depois com a animextreme no próximo fim de semana (ele vai fazer cosplay de Prince of Tennis, na verdade um Cospobre, porque as camisas são pintads a maõ com tinta de tecido...) ele teveque preparar o cosplay que ainda naõ ficou pronto... E a segunda coisa é que hoje é meu aniversário, então eu já aproveito e ganho o direito de comemorar postando aqui! _

_Adivinha quem é? xD_

_Primeira pista: tenho um namorado. _

_Segunda pista: minha equipe perdeu para os Taichi(óbvio), mas eu ganhei a minha luta._

_Terceira e última pista: Eu sou a única garota mais velha que o líder dos Taichi, estou completando vinte aninhoshoje!_

_Acho que tá bom assim, né? Já deu pra adivinhar..._

_Esse capítulo 47, dividido em duas partes, foi uma tentativa do James de fazer uma historinha um pouco mais light e mais feliz, até pra contrapor o momento angustiante que ele está passando. No final até teve um pedaço um pouco sério, mas no geral acho que ficou razoável. E, claro, foi um presente para os fãns do Yuy-kun que acham que ele aparece muito pouco. _

_Uma nova enquete: OJames devia fazer uma histórinha assim dando destaque para outro personagem? Quem achar que sim, diz qual o personagem..._

_O próximo capítulonaõ vai sair no fim de semana por causa da animextreme, mas segunda ou no máximo sexta, com o James já de cama e tudo mais, o próximo capítulo vai aparecer SEM FALTA! _

_Ou pelo menos assim esperamos..._

_A última luta dos Brasil Blade nessa primeira fase. Quem serão os adversários?_

_Ah, só mais uma coisinha: _

_Algumas pessoas adivinharam quem era a Lhana Urameshi. Obrigada a todos que desejaram felicidades pro meu bebezinho fofo Hehashiro, TOshihiro e David suspirando no fundo XD_

_Nos vemos em breve,_

Lily Brum


	52. Brinacadeira e Realidade

**CAPÍTULO XLVIII**

**BRINCADEIRA E REALIDADE**

Terça-feira, 12 de Agosto, a última luta dos Brasil Blade na primeira fase.

Felipe foi o primeiro a acordar de manhã. Sentia-se inquieto, como se estivesse deitado sobre uma cama de pregos. Levantou-se de um salto e se vestiu sem fazer barulho. Podia parecer que ele planejava sair sem acordar os companheiros, como qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de educação sabe que deve fazer, mas se tratando de Felipe da Silva, líder dos Brasil Blade e capitão do time juvenil do São Paulo F.C., nem em seus pesadelos mais obscuros isso aconteceria. Pesadelo, aliás, era o que os seus companheiros de equipe estavam prestes a enfrentar.

- ACOOOOOORDEM! ALERTA DE INCÊNDIO! TODO MUNDO PRA FORA! – Gritou ele a plenos pulmões, com a mão já na maçaneta. Luiz, Ayatá e Cristiano acordaram na hora, assustados com o grito, mas ainda sem entender a real situação. Felipe repetiu o grito para que sua mensagem ficasse decididamente clara. – ACORDEM, SEUS PANACAS, TEM UM INCÊNDIO AQUI NO PRÉDIO?

- Incêndio? – Luiz e Cristiano não hesitaram em correr porta a fora, Felipe abriu-a bem em tempo. O olhar de pânico deles era impagável, ao menos para ele. Já se preparava para segui-los quando um pigarro de Ayatá chamou sua atenção. Até então tinha esquecido completamente do índio.

- Belo truque. Embora eu ache que esse logo, logo vai se tornar realidade. – Disse o garoto simplesmente.

- E posso saber o porquê? – Perguntou Felipe, um tanto debochado. Duvidava que o anão do time pudesse realmente fazer alguma coisa.

- Por isso!

Se antes tinha alguma dúvida quanto aos poderes mágicos de Ayatá, agora não tinha mais. Com apenas um estalar de dedos, Felipe começou a sentir um calor forte emanando de dentro de seu corpo, começando pelo peito e se alastrando rapidamente. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante à medida que sentia seu próprio corpo em combustão. Com medo do que poderia enxergar se olhasse para baixo, fechou os olhos e saiu em disparada atrás de Luiz e Cristiano na esperança que eles pudessem ajudá-lo a apagar o que quer que estivesse queimando dentro dele.

- Baka... É assim que os japoneses se referem aos idiotas, não é? Vamos, Carlos, hora do café da manhã. – Com outro estalar de dedos, Ayatá derrubou o baiano da cama e saiu do quarto calmamente em direção ao restaurante, como se tudo que acabara de presenciar não fosse nada mais que rotina. Carlos o seguiu logo depois, ainda sem entender como passou de uma rede confortável nas praias ensolaradas de Salvador para o chão duro e sujo do hotel na cinzenta Porto Alegre invernal.

* * *

Quando os Taichi se juntaram aos brasileiros alguns minutos mais tarde, encontram um Felipe emburrado e um tanto corado, um Luiz rangendo os dentes em fúrias, um Cristiano quase chorando de desespero, um Carlos quase dormindo em cima do pão com manteiga e um Ayatá que parecia extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. 

- O que foi que houve aqui? – Perguntou Satsuki, sempre a primeira a começar as perguntas e a última a terminar.

- Nada, só um conflito-pré-luta. – respondeu Ayatá, calmamente. – Felipe tentou outra de suas brincadeirinhas idiotas, só que dessa vez _ele _é que acabou prejudicado.

- Usar mágica não vale, Formiga Anã da Amazônia!

- Mágica? – Perguntaram Ken e Takashi, quase pulando em cima do índio em excitação.

- Nada a ver. O que eu fiz foi usar uma ilusão para o Felipe acreditar que seu corpo estava sendo queimado por dentro. Ele nos acordou hoje meia hora mais cedo que o normal dizendo que havia um incêndio no prédio, então eu achei melhor esses minutos perdidos não serem em vão.

- Golpe baixo, isso sim...

- Você teve o que mereceu. – Foi Luiz quem respondeu, com a cara ainda mais fechada. – Ayatá fez muito bem em parar com as suas brincadeirinhas sem graça.

- Você fala isso só porque caiu nela. Se fosse o _seu _corpo que estivesse sendo queimado, aposto que estaria do meu lado.

- Por favor... Por favor... Parem de brigar... Eu não agüento isso...

Cristiano saiu correndo do restaurante com o rosto coberto pelo braço. Sua equipe ainda ficou algum tempo mirando a porta que balançava até Felipe resolver tomar uma atitude.

- Eu vou atrás dele. Como líder do time e autor da brincadeira, eu me sinto responsável por ele. Avisem Zanxam-sensei que eu vou me atrasar pra aula, mas que quando entrar lá, vou trazer o Cris também. – Dizendo isso, deixou também o restaurante a procura de seu fã numero um.

- Não é uma boa idéia brigar assim antes de uma luta, vocês sabem, né? – Perguntou Toshihiro, um pouco hesitante se devia o não se meter na confusão dos brasileiros.

- Não liga, não. É o jeito do Felipe, na verdade. – quem respondeu foi Luiz. Ele não estava mais emburrado ou carrancudo, tinha até mesmo um sorriso em seus lábios. – Acho que ele pretendia descontrair o time antes da luta, pra gente lutar melhor, só que acabou passando um pouco dos limites. Ele gosta de fazer esse tipo de coisa, só que o contra-ataque do Ayatá deve ter sido demais pra ele.

- Então por que o Cristiano saiu daqui daquele jeito?

- Foi o que eu disse, ele passou um pouco dos limites, mas pelo visto percebeu bem a tempo de evitar a catástrofe maior.

- Cristiano parece ser uma pessoa muito sensível. – A afirmação de Rumiko saiu de repente, como se solta no ar. Ninguém esperava por ela, mas todos ficaram impressionados com o que ouviram. – Ele admira profundamente o Felipe, mesmo sendo sempre o alvo de suas brincadeiras, e tem a incrível capacidade de sentir quando os ânimos estão começando a baixar, e isso o afeta mais do que todos nós. Acho que ele saiu porque não conseguiu mais agüentar a tensão, estava preocupado demais com os rumos que um time assim poderia tomar nas lutas de hoje. Entendo ele perfeitamente.

* * *

- Cristiano! Cristiano! 

Felipe estava na porta do hotel. Ainda não havia encontrado seu companheiro e isso estava começando a preocupá-lo. Cristiano não era do tipo que fugiria de uma hora para outra, ainda mais em uma cidade desconhecida. Precisava encontrá-lo antes que ele cometesse alguma loucura. Felizmente, o garoto não estava muito longe, observava sentado no meio fio os carros que passavam. A rua estava relativamente tranqüila e o movimento dos carros não era muito.

- Que bom que te encontrei! – O líder brasileiro se aproximou de seu colega e sentou-se ao seu lado de modo que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos. – Ficamos todos preocupados quando você saiu correndo daquele jeito.

- Eu odeio quando todo mundo começa a brigar. Não é certo, ainda mais a poucas horas de uma luta importante.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mancada minha! Eu não achei que o Luiz fosse tão orgulhoso a ponto de querer me trucidar por causa de uma brincadeira boba. E também não contava com a retaliação do Ayatá.

Cristiano riu-se ao lembrar do estado de pânico em que seu líder se encontrava ao cruzar com ele e Luiz após deixar o quarto. Sem dúvida essa era uma daquelas coisas que não se vê todo dia. Felipe insistia para que eles lhe jogassem água para apagar o fogo mesmo com eles repetindo que não havia fogo nenhum nele. A dupla teve que tirar os casacos do líder e deixá-lo com o peito nu para que ele pudesse finalmente entender e desistir de sua idéia.

- Nossa luta de hoje é importante, e vocês ficam aí discutindo e perdendo tempo. Não podemos perder... O país está contando com a gente, não é? Nós fomos escolhidos para representar o país na competição, não podemos decepcionar o povo e...

- Ah, Cristiano... – Felipe interrompeu as exclamações exasperadas do companheiro tocando-lhe o ombro gentilmente. – É justamente por isso que eu faço essas brincadeiras. Ficar pensando assim só vai atrapalhar. Esquece tudo, relaxa e se diverte: essa é a minha filosofia. Aliás, eu fiquei sabendo que o Pelé e o Ronaldinho Gaúcho são adeptos dela também. Sabe o futebol arte? É assim, feito por gente que se diverte jogando, não encara o jogo como uma obrigação e um gerador de pressão. Beyblade é a mesma coisa, é se divertir, aproveitar cada momento de interação com sua beyblade na arena, o contato beyblader/fera-bit e até mesmo a interação com o adversário. É por isso que eu gosto tanto do esporte.

- Capitão!

Se Felipe fosse como Rumiko, a expressão de Cristiano bastaria para deixá-lo banhado em lágrimas. Não via um sorriso tão sincero no garoto desde que o cumprimentara e elogiara após a derrota para Luiz nas semifinais do torneio de classificação brasileiro. Os olhos do brasiliense brilhavam, era até possível enxergar o gliter caindo para todos os lados.

- Agora que eu já te dei uma aulinha de beyblade... – "Sim! Sim! Sim!" dizia o outro, ansioso para saber o que estava por vir – VAMOS CORRER QUE SENÃO A SENSEI VAI COMER A GENTE VIVO! – O paulista puxou o companheiro pela gola da camisa e saiu arrastando-o hotel adentro em direção a sala de aula. Tinha certeza que Zanxam-sensei os deixaria entrar atrasados, Ayatá explicaria exatamente o que estava fazendo e ela poderia até elogiá-lo por sua atitude como líder exemplar no final, mas precisava manter sua reputação de sacana e isso implicava em fazer algum tipo de sacanagem depois que o problema principal já estava resolvido.

Como esperado, Zanxam-sensei deixou que os dois entrassem em sala mesmo estando quase meia hora atrasados. Não aprecia zangada com eles, mas também estava longe de querer soltar algum elogio. O tema da aula do dia foram as diversas crenças religiosas existentes no mundo, com especial foque para o budismo e xintoísmo japonês e o cristianismo, espiritismo, umbanda, candomblé e lendas indígenas brasileiras. Depois de Ayatá prender a atenção de todos ao contar histórias dos deuses da natureza, Satsuki também se animou a falar dos "kami" presentes em todas as coisas, parte da crença xintoísta. A troca de experiências continuou por horas, e até mesmo mitologia nórdica e grega entraram na discussão, com Ken tentando provar para Takashi que Apollo e sua carruagem que carrega o sol eram muito mais poderosos que Odin e sua espada. Os dois até mesmo encenaram uma batalha para provar suas teorias. Ken venceu unicamente porque Takashi não foi capaz de atingir o rosto do adversário mesmo usando uma espada de brinquedo.

- Falando em mitologia nórdica... – Satsuki comentou de repente. – Acabei de notar, mas... Não era Fenhir o tal demônio lobo destinado a causar o apocalipse ou coisa assim?

- _Fenrir_ é um lobo gigante, filho de Loki na mitologia nórdica. Os deuses temiam sua força, e por isso tentaram prendê-lo em vários tipos de correntes, mas nenhuma foi realmente eficaz. Até que eles criaram uma corrente especial feita com matérias primas absurdas como raíses da montanha e barulho de um rato em movimento. A lenda também diz que em Ragnarok, o nome dado ao fim do mundo, Fenrir vai engolir tudo que existe, incluindo o deus Odin, e depois será morto por seu filho Vidar. – Foi Yuy quem respondeu, para descontentamento de alguns beybladers, mas extrema felicidade de Satsuki. – E não, não vejo nenhuma relação entre o lobo nórdico _Ferir_ e a minha fera-bit pégasus _Fenhir._

Novamente Yuy deu a impressão de ter lido a mente da companheira. Novamente Felipe sentiu vontade de trucidar o rival, revirar suas entranhas na frente da sala e esquartejá-lo com um alfinete para causar mais agonia. Felizmente a presença de Zanxam-sensei garantia que nenhuma briga realmente começaria. A aula acabou e os Brasil Blade lentamente se prepararam para a luta do dia. Se vencessem, garantiriam lugar na segunda fase e deixariam os milhões de brasileiros que os assistiam felizes. Foi um tanto difícil escolher os lutadores do dia, pois até mesmo Carlos estava ansioso para um combate. No fim, como já era de se esperar, o vencedor foi decidido na sorte, os quatro resolveram usar o método do palitinho para escolher. Para a surpresa geral, foi Felipe o sorteado para esquentar o banco junto com Ayatá.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! – Gritou o paulista quando puxou o palitinho com a ponta vermelha. Por ser o líder, seus companheiros haviam cedido-lhe o direito de começar. Mas como era sortudo! Ficaria de fora de uma das batalhas mais tensas! Bom, pelo menos não era contra os argentinos ou os Taichi...

- Ah, vejam só! O Felipe vai ficar de fora! – Exclamou Luiz, quase caindo no chão com a força das risadas que estavam por vir. – Nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse dia, meu Deus!

- Ca... capitão...

- Hein? Será qui alguém podi mi ispricá o qui é qui 'tá acontexendo aqui? Por que o Luiz tá rindo tanto, hein? E por que todos os palitinhu qui u Ayatá tá sigurandu estão cás ponta pintada?

- Cuma? – Os olhos de Felipe saltaram. Quer dizer que ele não era o único trapaceiro no time? Havia alguém mais esperto do que ele entre os beybladers? Seus olhos se encheram de fúria, mas não por ter sido enganado, e sim porque alguém havia ousado ser mais esperto do que ele. – QUEM FOI? – Os olhos do líder caíram sobre Ayatá, afinal era ele quem estava segurando os palitos em primeiro lugar. Não seria possível ele não ver que estavam todos alterados.

- Não fui eu... não fui eu... Eu peguei todos sem olhar... O Luiz colocou eles na minha mão sem me deixar ver...

Luiz parou de rolar pelo chão com a menção de seu nome. Ele parou e encarou o Felipe furioso soltando fumaça pelo nariz que se dirigia a ele e só não correu porque tinha sangue de macho.

- FOI VOCÊ!

- Tu não acha que se fosse eu, ao invés de estar rolando pelo chão gargalhando, eu estaria curitindo com a tua cara e me vangloriando de ter enganado o capitão?

- Pior é que considerando a sua personalidade desviada 'cê é bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo... – Felipe parou um pouco, depois afinou a voz e começou a rebolar e desmunhocar imitando o protótipo padrão do viado – Por que ficar se gabando é coisa de bifa! Aí, pula aí, pra pertinho de mim! – Quando tentou a aproximação, o sangue de macho de Luiz ferveu e mandou um alerta para que ele escapasse daí o mais rápido possível. Ele se escondeu atrás de Carlos.

- EU NÃO SOU VIADO!

- É, pois é, né? E eu também não sou são Paulino, na verdade eu torço pro Palmeiras desde criancinha e só jogo no São Paulo pra poder fazer o time perder quando enfrentar o Verdão!

- Muito engraçado...

- Engraçada foi a sua brincadeirinha, isso sim.

- Já disse que não fui eu!

- Então foi quem? O Cristiano, único de nós que não tem a personalidade desviada? Ou o Carlos, que estava dormindo até a hora do sorteio?

- E não sei, mas não fui eu! Eu juro!

- O Ayatá recebeu de você os palitinhos. Foi você sim.

- Foi você que me deu os palitinhos, Felipe, e também não deixou que eu visse o que tinha neles. Por que você acha que eu insisti tanto para que você fosse primeiro?

- COMO É QUE É? – Dessa vez não foi só Felipe quem gritou, mas todo o resto dos Brasil Blade também se juntou ao coro.

- Pois é, Felipe... Você caiu na sua própria armadilha e nem se lembra...

- Isso não é possível...

- Agora que você mencionou, eu também achei estranho o Luiz insistir tanto para o Felipe ir primeiro... Os dois estão sempre discutindo nessas situações...

- Mas isso ainda não explica como eu posso ter sido enganado pelo meu próprio truque!

- Ah, vai ver que você estava ansioso demais com o sorteio que acabou esquecendo depois que o time todo pediu esse favor...

- Ou vai ver que dentro de você habita um ser maligno que sempre causa confusão e trapaceia, tipo uma dupla personalidade adormecida que desperta nas horas mais inoportunas e não deixa rastros para o verdadeiro Felipe, que não consegue se lembrar de nada do que fazia!

- Ayatá, eu sei que ler é bom, mas você anda lendo livros de ficção científica demais pro meu gosto...

- Quer sabe, vamos só esquecer isso e fazer um sorteio justo dessa vez...

E assim, os Brasil Blade prepararam juntos os novos palitinhos para decidir qual dos quatro lutadores ficaria de fora da luta do dia. Já eram duas da tarde. Alguns minutos depois, o resultado foi anunciado:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! EU DE NOVO NÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

* * *

O Gigantinho estava novamente lotado. Os Taichi, sentados na primeira fila, comandavam a torcida fazendo olas e gritando gritos de guerra inventados na hora que eram reproduzidos ao longo de toda a extensão do ginásio circular. Os Albatrozes Bolivianos, a equipe adversária, eram um tanto mal-encarados, dois rapazes e uma garota vestindo sobretudos longos e negros, gorros de lã marrons e botas de alpinista. A garota e um dos rapazes estavam sérios, mas o outro garoto, o menor do grupo, com pedaços de seu cabeço roxo saindo desordenadamente para fora do gorro, sorria de um jeito que deixou os Brasil Blade com um pé atrás em relação a eles. 

- Seguinte: vencemos aqui, estamos na fase final, o público fica contente, nós ficamos contentes e nossa fama só aumenta. Sem mistério. Entendido? – Exclamou Felipe quando o grupo se reuniu uma última vez antes de o primeiro round começar. Carlos seria o primeiro, e a adrenalina produzida por seu corpo já atingia níveis suficientes para deixá-lo mais do que acordado. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando que entendera as instruções e partiu para encarar o adversário, o rapaz que não sorria, quase tão alto quanto ele, com a beyblade negra já em mãos e pronta para a luta.

A luta de Carlos deixou os Taichi e todos os presentes impressionados. Bropus, a baleia, não precisou aparecer para que seu mestre desse um show para os espectadores. A beyblade do baiano fazia o que bem entendia com a adversária, e por alguns instantes esqueceu-se até mesmo de que era uma baleia e brincou como se fosse foca com a adversária, jogando-a para cima e para baixo na arena. Depois de divertir toda a platéia, Carlos acabou com a luta mandando a beyblade adversária para o meio da multidão.

Luiz era o próximo. Uma luta: só isso bastava para terminar bem o dia. Uma luta e uma vitória. O gaúcho entrou na arena sentindo-se feliz por poder mostrar-se para o seu povo na sua terra. Lutaria como macho, as provocações anteriores de Felipe ainda não haviam saído de sua cabeça. Seu adversário chamava-se Lúcifer Corazón, era o garoto do cabelo roxo que sorria anteriormente. Agora, porém, ele estava sério e parecia irritado. "Também pudera!", pensava Luiz, "Depois da humilhação que o colega dele sofreu, eu também estaria assim..."

- Se pensam que podem nos humilhar assim, estão muito enganados. – Surpreendentemente, Lúcifer tinha um bom português, que pegou Luiz desprevenido. – Devem estar achando que somos adversários fracos, não capazes de competir com o líder de vocês. Pois vou provar o contrário aqui e agora!

"_Ah, então é isso! Ele está com raiva da gente porque não escalamos o Felipe pra lutar. Ele acha que estamos subestimando eles... Coitado, se soubesse de nossos métodos para escolha de lutadores..."_

A segunda luta começou. No banco brasileiro, Felipe era um dos que mais gritava, tentando marcar de algum jeito sua participação nessa luta. A arquibancada foi ao delírio quando ficou clara a diferença de poder entre os adversários. Luiz também estava dando um show. E um show de macho. Lúcifer e sua beyblade estavam sem saída, o fim da luta só dependia da vontade de Luiz em acabar com ela.

- Eu disse que não permitiria que vocês nos humilhassem. Pois bem, vou cumprir a minha palavra. Diga adeus a tudo que você possui!

Foi muito rápido, nem mesmo os olhos treinados de Luiz ou de Yuy conseguiram ver com clareza os movimentos, apenas ouviram o barulho estridente do tiro disparado pelo boliviano em direção a Luiz. O garoto chegou a pensar que fora atingido, seu corpo congelou e empalideceu imediatamente, mas não havia nenhum sinal de sangue ou dor. Os outros Brasil Blade tentaram se levantar e reagir, mas Lúcifer moveu um pouco seu revolver e ameaçou os outros garotos.

- Um movimento, e eu atiro para acertar. – Disse ele apenas, com o mesmo sorriso que exibia antes da luta começar. A essa altura, o Gigantinho todo estava calado, respiração presa esperando o desenrolar dos fatos. Alguém já devia ter chamado a polícia, mas por alguma razão eles pareciam atrasados. – E quanto a você, loirinho... Acho que vou me divertir um pouco com você para vingar a humilhação na luta...

Outro tiro, esse passando bem perto do rosto de Luiz. O gaúcho mal respirava, seus olhos arregalados estavam fixos na arma, o medo o tomara por completo, se não acabasse sendo atingido por nenhum tiro era capaz de perder para seu próprio coração acelerado, a única coisa que ainda se movia nele. A "diversão" de Lúcifer não parou aí, ele continuou atirando, sempre errando o alvo por centímetros. Luiz fechou os olhos, qualquer um podia pensar que ele estava se entregando, reconhecendo que seria derrotado e se recusando a ver esse momento. Lúcifer sem dúvida fazia parte desse grupo, pois moveu novamente a arma, desta vez mirando no meio do peito de Luiz. Lamentava um pouco que tivesse que chegar tão longe e acabar com um torneio tão bom, mas o adversário havia pedido por isso.

- Já está acabando...

- Brance, agora!

Novamente a cena foi rápida demais para os olhos humanos acompanharem. Em um momento, Lúcifer se preparava para atirar, no outro, sua arma estava caída no chão ao lado da beyblade de Luiz, que girava vigorosamente. Aliviado, mas ainda bem pálido, Luiz deixou-se escorregar para o chão, sendo amparado por seus companheiros. Estava inteiro. A polícia invadiu o Gigantinho naquele momento, prendendo Lúcifer e seus colegas e levando-os em um camburão para alguma delegacia. A púbico foi forçado a sair e Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei surgiram do nada e tentaram ajudar os Brasil Blade a se recuperar do choque. Eles e os Taichi seguiram para o hotel logo em seguida, e os Taichi não conseguiram mais ver seus amigos naquele dia, pois a equipe se trancou no quarto e não saiu mais.

* * *

Na delegacia, um homem alto, de cabelos bem pretos cuidadosamente aparados, expressão severa e olhos azuis um tanto maiores do que o normal, com traços japoneses mas falando com sotaque russo libertou os três bolivianos após pagar uma "fiança" que nada mais era do que propina para os policiais, sempre dispostos a receber um dinheirinho a mais em troca de alguns favores. O homem estava acompanhado de um garotinho com os mesmos olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes. Ele sorria, e seu sorriso parecia envolver o rosto todo, embora sem nenhum sinal de alegria. Os cinco deixaram a delegacia e seguiram para um beco escuro numa região afastada da cidade. O garotinho permaneceu no carro enquanto o homem e os outros três se afastavam na direção do fundo do beco. Três disparos secos. O sorriso do garoto se ampliou ainda mais.

* * *

_Uh... Finalzinho sinistro esse, não? Por causa dele eu tive que mudar a classificaçaõ da fic, mas igualeu ia ter que fazer isso mais tarde mesmo..._

_Agora, antes daquele bando de malucos invadir o pc (personagens se empurrando atrás do James pra ver quem chega primeiro no teclado), acho que estou devendo uma explicaçaõ pra minha demora em atualisar._

_Eu tinha dito antes da cirurgia que as atualisaçaões ficariam mais frenqüentes porque que eu ficaria o dia todo sem fazer nadadeitadona cama por uma semana. Só que quando eu disse isso, esqueci de levar em conta o meu estado emocional nessa situação. Quam já passou por uma coisa assim sabe o quanto é deprimente ficar o dia todo sem fazer nada, ainda mais pra mim, que só fico parado depois que me amarram. Com uma semana na cama, meu cérebro meio que parou de funcionar corretamente por falta de estímulo, eu passei (e até hoe esse pensamento me apavora) uma semana deitado na minha cama com o computador na mesa de cabeceira (ehehehehe, essa foi a melhor parte) vendo episódios de Prince of Tennis baixados da internet. É o cúmulo. Aliás, quando estava escrevendo esse último capítulo, notei algumas semelhanças entre os Brasil Blade e alguns personagens da Hyoutei Gakuen, mas isso não importa agora..._

_Bem, pelo menos agora eu estou de volta a uma vida quase normal, fui pra escola, meu cérebro andarecebendo estímulos regulares e euvou voltar a escrever! XD _

_Ah, semana quevem o médico vai me liberar pra andar sócom uma muleta, o que significa que a minha liberdade vai praticamente dobrar..._

_Agora, os malucos falando bobagem: _

_**Voz**: Eu começo! Eu começo!_

_**VOz 2**:Por que você?_

_**Voz**: Porque hoje é meu aniversário! Onde já se viu, uma garota taõ bonita, inteligente, esperta, talentosa, humilde e bonita como eu ficar de fora no diaem que completa quinze nos, umadata tão especial para qualquer garota?_

_**Voz 2**: Nao acredito que você vai mesmo debutar..._

_**Felipe**: E de qualquer jeito, vocês são ainda doNúcleo dos Personagens que Ainda NÃO Apareceram na HIstória! Com aniversário ou não, podem ir dando o fora!ò.ó_

_**Voz**: Como se atreve amandar em mim? Você não possui nenhuma autoridade perante a minha equipe, queé muito mais forte do que a sua! Naõ posso admitir que um reles plebeu paulista se ache no direito de me expulsardaqui, ah, não! Não hoje! Hoje eu naõ admito ser mandada!_

_**Voz 3**: Se você sair agora,ainda dá tempo da gente passar no shopping e comprar seus presentes de aniversário usando o meu cartão de crédito sem limites..._

_**Voz**: É sério? XD Vamos então! o/_

_**Felipe**: Te devo uma, cara..._

_**Toshihiro**: Nós devemos..._

_**Ken**: Não acredito que oJames deixou aquela malucainvadir, será que ele não conhece o temperamento dela?_

_**Voz 2**: Conhecer, ele conhece. Só queé a regra do aniversário, ele precisa fazer isso. Tenho a impressão de que seria pior se ele tivesse ignorado a vez dela. PElo menos paraos nossos ouvidos. _

_**Toshihiro**: É, você está certo... Não acho queseria uma boa idéiaficar ouvindo lamentações quilométricas..._

_**Voz 4**: Vocês naõ vão falar do capítulo de hoje? XD_

_**Luiz**: Ah, é... _

_**Ayatá: **Alguém não está muito animado pra falar disso..._

_**Voz 4: **Mas eu tô! XD_

_**Felipe: **Não sei como..._

_**Voz 4: **Ora, vamos, foi um capítulo importante pra história, não? XD Não é agora que vem a pergunta "Quem era o cara que atirou nos Albatrozes?" XD_

_**Yuy: **Você acabou de fazer essa pergunta, não há mais necessidade de conversa..._

_**Voz 4: **Estraga prazeres! XD_

_**Ken: **Vem cá, você não pára de rir nem por um segundo, não?_

_**Voz 4: **Não! XD_

_**Todos: **¬¬'_

_**Cristiano:** Bom, o que importa é que a nossa equipe se classificou, não é? _

_**Rumiko: **É, e da próxima vez, seremos nós!_

_**Toshihiro: **Não percam o próximo capítulo, ainda sem título mas que provavelmente será postado no dia 23, domingo à noite! _

_**Voz 5: **QUando teremos outro aniversário! _

_**Ken: **Ah, não, vai começar tudo outra vez! XX_

_**Rumiko: **Até a próxima! _

_**Felipe: **No Mundo de Beakman!_

_(as luzes apagam, só as vozes no fundo)_

_**Cristiano: - **Mundo de Beakman? o.õ_

_**Luiz: **Não acredito que você também assistia isso!_

_**Carlos: **Agora que você falou, eu também me lembro..._

_**Rumiko: **Alguém pode me explicar do que eles estão falando?_

_**Felipe: **Ah, vocês não tiveram infância! Não sabem o que era o Mundo de Beakman! >P_

_**Luiz: **Badabin, badaben, badaban bim bum!_

_(o cenário todo explode e os beybladers saem voando pelo espaço)_

_Fim_

_(por enquanto)_


	53. Corrida Contra o Tempo

**CAPÍTULO XLIX**

**CORRIDA CONTRA O TEMPO**

Quarta-feira, 13 de agosto.

Os Brasil Blade não apareceram para o café da manhã. Se tivessem aparecido, porém, teriam se deparado com a notícia do assassinato da equipe boliviana, manchete em vários jornais da região. A televisão do restaurante exibia a cobertura da investigação, afirmando que durante a madrugada os corpos dos três adolescentes foram encontrados em um beco próximo a uma favela com um único tiro certeiro na nuca em cada um. A arma do crime achava-se ao lado deles e não havia uma única impressão digital nela. Não havia nenhuma pista sobre o assassino e tão pouco conseguia o delegado explicar como os três menores conseguiram sair da delegacia em que se encontravam após o tumulto da luta do dia anterior. Esse foi o assunto do dia entre os Taichi, e até mesmo Yuy tinha algo a dizer:

- Vai ver eles estavam envolvidos com traficantes de drogas e foram silenciados pelos chefes depois de deixarem a informação vazar para a polícia. – Era a opinião de Satsuki no debate do café da manhã. Os seis Taichi estavam sentados juntos com as cabeças bem próximas.

- Pode ser que eles tenham tentado fugir, foram perseguidos e mortos sem querer pelos policiais, que ficaram com vergonha de admitir que atiraram contra os caras e agora estão tentando atrapalhar as investigações.

- Não, Toshihiro, acho que não é isso. – A loira contestou, com seu olhar de detetive alucinado. – Se fosse assim, os tiros não teriam sido todos no mesmo lugar, a arma não seria deixada no local e nem os assassinos teriam o cuidado de remover as digitais. Foi um crime premeditado com certeza, não um acidente.

- Eu acho que depois de fugirem da delegacia, eles foram atacados por um bando de caubóis sanguinários que fugiram do Velho Oeste em busca de uma melhor oportunidade de vida nos morros portoalegrenses. Eles devem ter achado divertido acabar com os carinhas, mas não queriam que ninguém descobrisse.

A opinião de Ken foi completamente ignorada.

- Deixa de ser besta, Ken! Até parece que um caubói do bang-bang americano ia se mudar pra cá em busca de vida melhor! O que aconteceu foi que os bolivianos tinham um trato com o diabo, eles venderam a alma deles em troca de poder e força no beyblade, mas como fracassaram, Belzebu achou melhor castigar os caras e armou pra que parecesse um crime sem solução!

Foi a vez de Takashi ser ignorado.

- Falando sério agora, eu concordo com a Satsuki, alguém armou tudo. – Comentou Rumiko. Estava conseguindo se manter séria até o momento, mas seu limite não demorou a chegar. – E ISSO ME DEIXA COM MUITO MEEEDO!

- Calma, Rumiko, calma... Já passou, já passou. – Toshihiro, que estava sentado próximo à garota, tentou desajeitadamente consolá-la colocando a mão em seu ombro. Funcionou. Sua cara escarlate exibia uma expressão tão cômica que todos a sua volta não puderam resistir e as gargalhadas momentaneamente tomaram conta do ambiente.Apenas Yuy permanecia sério.

- Seja lá quem fez isso, provavelmente foi a mesma pessoa que levou os bolivianos até o tal beco. Ele já tinha tudo bem planejado nos mínimos detalhes. Não sei com quem estamos lidando, mas com certeza é alguém muito esperto. Espero que esse tenha sido um fato isolado, sem nenhuma reação com o campeonato de beyblade, embora alguma coisa dentro de mim insista em dizer o contrário.

Yuy não fazia idéia do quão certos estavam seus instintos naquele momento.

* * *

14 de agosto, quinta-feira. A última luta dos Taichi na primeira fase.

A folga dos Brasil Blade acabou. Zanxam-sensei, que permitira a seus alunos brasileiros faltar aula no dia anterior, não deu um segundo de folga sequer para eles. A primeira hora de aula resumiu-se em um exercício avaliativo de língua portuguesa, e depois os cinco foram obrigados a encenar um conto de Machado de Assis para seus colegas japoneses, tendo apenas vinte minutos para ler o conto e combinar como seria a apresentação. Ele se chamava "Uns Braços" e a discussão sobre quem faria que papel no texto se arrastou por bem mais do que vinte minutos.

O conto falava de um jovem interiorano que se mudava para a casa de uma família da cidade para estudar. Na casa, vivia um homem com sua esposa, uma mulher já nos seus trinta anos muito submissa. Ao longo do conto, o rapaz confessa que se apaixonou pelos braços da tal mulher, e certa noite, enquanto esperava por uns amigos que o buscariam para uma espécie de festival, a senhora lhe chamou para uma conversa um tanto insinuante. Nada demais aconteceu, depois dessa única noite se comportando estranhamente, ela voltou a se comportar como sempre fazia, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O grande problema para os Brasil Blade foi decidir quem faria o papel da mulher na história. Carlos, que dormiu durante a leitura do conto, foi descartado logo de cara sob o risco de dormir durante a apresentação. Cristiano, ingênuo do jeito que era, não conseguiu ler as entrelinhas da história, e no fim da leitura ainda não sabia exatamente do que ele se tratava. Nenhum de seus colegas estava disposto a explicar, ele ainda era muito novo para essas coisas. Os três papeis relevantes ficaram então para serem decididos entre Felipe, Luiz e Ayatá.

- Eu acho que o Luiz via fazer a Dona Conceição. Ele é o que tem mais jeito pra coisa! – Exclamou Felipe, em seu inconfundível tom de gozação.

- Tá me chamando de viado?

- Não, tô dizendo que você é o melhor ator que eu conheço. – Sua afirmação não convenceu.

- Pois bem, se eu sou a Conceição, isso significa que você vai ser o guri do interior!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, leia as entrelinhas, meu caro... Você insiste tanto pra que eu faça a mulher ao mesmo tempo que quer sempre fazer o mocinho, eu vejo uma outra coisa aí...

Felipe corou, uma reação que para Luiz poderia significar tanto vergonha quanto fúria, embora ele achasse que estava mais para a primeira.

- O gaúcho aqui é você, lembre-se disso.

- Não só gaúchos que são viados, e você sabe muito bem disso...

A partir desse ponto, a discussão tomou um novo rumo, com ambos garotos falando cada vez mais alto e rápido. Eles só pararam quando Ayatá, em outro estalar de dedos, calou os dois como se fosse mágica, colando seus lábios um no outro.

- Chega. Eu serei a tal da Conceição, se isso está causando tanta discussão. Felipe será o marido e Luiz, o rapaz. Agora vamos começar logo porque já estouramos e muito o tempo que Zanxam-sensei nos deu, e eu não pretendo ter minha cabeça arrancada antes de vencer esse torneio.

Como não podiam falar, a dupla não teve outra opção se não concordar com o índio, e assim a apresentação começou. Por segurança, Ayatá achou melhor não soltar a boca dos dois durante a apresentação, e coube a Cristiano o trabalho de ler as falas enquanto os atores as interpretavam. Sua habilidade oratória era notável, ele até mesmo afinava e engrossava sua voz de acordo com o personagem que falava, além de ler com uma fluência invejável. Os Brasil Blade se saíram melhor do que o esperado e Felipe e Luiz só puderam voltar a abrir a boca na hora do almoço.

* * *

Agonia na hora de chegar ao Gigantinho para a última luta dos Taichi na primeira fase. Um acidente de trânsito paralisou a Avenida Borges de Medeiros, principal acesso ao ginásio, deixando os beybladers presos entre um mar de carros e ônibus estagnados. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o começo da luta e eles ainda não haviam percorrido nem a metade do caminho.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – Rumiko era de longe a mais nervosa. Dentro da van do tio de Luiz, ela mal conseguia permanecer sentada, para desespero de Satsuki e Toshihiro, que se encontravam sentados ao seu lado.

- Não acredito que chegamos tão longe para perder por W.O. antes mesmo das finais! – Exclamou Ken, nervoso. Ele, Takashi, Yuy e Cristiano dividiam o banco em frente à Rumiko.

- Tem que haver um jeito de chegar lá! Não é possível... Tem que haver...

- Mas tem! – A voz de Luiz vinda do banco da frente quase perfurou os ouvidos dos beybladers, mas contanto que isso significasse uma saída para esse grande impasse, era bem-vinda. – Eu sei como chegar até o Gigantinho a pé a partir daqui. Podemos ir correndo até lá!

- Mas eu não consigo correr e ainda estamos bem longe! – Exclamou Takashi, revoltado e desesperado só de pensar em ter que mover suas pernas rapidamente.

- Eu também não! – Exclamaram Satsuki e Rumiko ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é a distância? – Perguntou Yuy, o primeiro a dar a impressão de que a ideia de Luiz não era tão absurda assim.

- Calculo que uns dois quilômetros mais ou menos.

- Temos dez minutos mais os cinco de tolerância. Eu vou. – A decisão de Yuy atingiu seus colegas de surpresa, eles não esperavam que alguém fosse concordar com tal absurdo. – Vou tentar ganhar tempo demorando o máximo que puder na primeira luta, dando tempo pra todos vocês chegarem.

- Sozinho você não vai conseguir, Yuy. – Afirmou Toshihiro, extremamente sério. – Mesmo que consiga chegar lá em tempo de fazer a primeira luta e enrole bastante, ainda assim não creio que vá dá tempo para os outros chegarem. – Os Taichi baixaram os olhos, resignados, mas logo voltaram a erguê-los. – É por isso que eu vou com você. Nós dois juntos talvez consigamos enrolar tempo suficiente para os outros chegarem.

- Olha, eu posso até não ser um bom corredor, mas eu acho que se caminhar até lá, posso conseguir chegar para a terceira luta. – Vendo que Toshihiro se animava a tentar o desafio também, Ken sentiu-se encorajado para se pôr a prova.

- E eu posso ajudar o Ken a se guiar. – Sugeriu Ayatá, envolvido pela energia positiva que emanava dos Taichi e seu elevado espírito de luta.

- Então não vamos perder mais tempo! Toshihiro, Yuy, vamos até o Gigantinho!

Dizendo isso, Luiz abriu a porta da van e os três beybladers partiram, correndo a toda velocidade pela calçada lotada de gente. Atravessaram a Borges de Medeiros, passaram o shopping Praia de Belas, o parque Marinha. O Gigantinho estava lotado, por um momento pareceu que eles não fossem conseguir, na altura que alcançaram o parque já estavam quase sem energia, mas a determinação em não perder antes de lutar manteve o trio correndo num estado de semi-consciência. Apenas ao pisar no chão da arena o transe foi quebrado e Yuy se dirigiu para a o primeiro confronto contra os Paramaribo's Stars, de Suriname.

- Aproveite esse tempo para descansar, eu vou tentar fazer essa luta demorar. – Sussurrou Yuy para Toshihiro antes de partir e encarar o oponente, um garoto moreno de olhos aguados chamado Andréas Segall. Ele devia ter cerca de doze anos e, ao ver o já intimidante líder dos Taichi andando em sua direção com o rosto vermelho e coberto de suor, suas mãos começaram a tremer e ele quase soltou o lançador.

A luta começou. Os fãs esperavam uma luta rápida, no melhor estilo Koichi Yuy de detonar, mas não foi bem isso que eles viram. Yuy deixou seu oponente atacá-lo primeiro, sem nenhum revide. A beyblade de Andréas fazia o que bem entendia, aparentemente. Somente sua beyblade atacou durante os primeiros minutos de luta, Fenhir permanecendo quieto. O público se agitou, não conseguiam entender o que estava acontecendo. O pequeno adversário de Yuy aos poucos começou a gostar da luta, sentindo-se cada vez mais a vontade. Cinco minutos haviam se passado desde o início dela, e ainda nenhum sinal de Ken.

- Vou acabar com a luta agora, líder dos Taichi!

De fato, esse foi o fim da luta, mas não como Andréas esperava. Yuy não pôde mais se conter, precisou contra-atacar, e acabou vencendo a luta de uma maneira arrasadora, com se os últimos cinco minutos não tivessem acontecido.

- Urameshi, tente atrasar o máximo possível, pelo menos até termos alguma notícia de Urashima. – Foram as únicas palavras que o chinês trançado ouviu antes de subir à arena para sua luta. Mesmo a vitória agora não era uma garantia de classificação, pois era preciso fazer a terceira luta mesmo ganhando as duas primeiras, e a derrota por W.O. era suficiente para desclassificar um time.

Alessandra Viñas era a adversária de Toshihiro, uma garota pequena, delicada como uma boneca de porcelana, mas de expressão tão vil quanto a de um demônio. Usava um vestido negro longo cheio de bordados e um véu cobria seus cabelos também negros. Como já era de se esperar, sua beyblade também era negra. O olhar que lançou a Toshihiro demonstrava seus mais sinceros desejos de trucidar o adversário, mas o mestre de Fenku não se sentiu intimidado. Na verdade, se a situação não fosse tão fosse tão tensa, ele teria achado a adversária um tanto cômica.

O inicio dessa luta foi bem parecido com o da luta anterior: Alessandra parecia dominar o jogo, atacando ininterruptamente o adversário. Sua beyblade negra dançava um ballet letal na arena, e diferentemente de Yuy, Toshihiro estava tendo dificuldades para manter o controle do jogo.

- Achou que ia ser fácil me controlar como seu amigo fez na luta de antes? – Perguntou ela, com um sorriso enigmático que misturava ao mesmo tempo felicidade e raiva. – Sinto, mas acabas de cometer um erro fatal! Eu, Alessandra Viñas, criada entre os mestres de beyblade de meu país, não serie manipulada e muito menos derrotada por alguém como você, que acha que pode brincar conosco só porque ganhou três torneios continentais!

Toshihiro achou melhor não responder, deixou que ela falasse para tentar ganhar mais tempo. O que Alessandra dizia era verdade, sem dúvida ela não era uma adversária fraca. Seu padrão de ataque era complexo, bem pensado, sem nenhuma brecha visível. Ela estava dominando a luta de verdade, se a situação continuasse, muito provavelmente ela seria capaz de empatar o jogo.

"_Preciso fazer alguma coisa, preciso quebrar esses ataque de algum jeito sem acabar com a luta! Ken, onde está você?"_

* * *

Em algum lugar entre uma avenida movimentada e um grande parque arborizado, junto a um shopping center, um japonês de franja inimaginavelmente bagunçada e um pequeno índio lutavam para conseguir transpor seus próprios limites. Ainda tinham uma longa caminhada pela frente antes de atingirem seu objetivo final, mas no meio de seu caminho havia um buraco, onde Ken torcera o pé e se esforçava para andar apesar da dor, ajudado por Ayatá.

Ambos estavam tão apressados em sua caminhada acelerada que não perceberam, logo após ultrapassar o shopping, a rua esburacada e irregular que tinham pela frente. Entre a calçada e um vasto terreno abandonado havia um fino muro de concreto, e entre este e a calçada, vários buracos relativamente grandes. Ayatá seguia sempre na frente, guiando Ken em sua travessia da selva de concreto, não tinha consciência que o amigo não percebera o perigo eminente. Quando Ken soltou um urro de dor, já era tarde demais.

- Ken! – Gritou ele, voltando até o amigo caído em um salto.

- Ah, meu pé... Isso dói! Dói!

Ken parecia realmente tomado pela dor. Todos os músculos de sua face encontravam-se contraídos, seus dentes rangiam e seus olhos estavam fechados. Suas mãos seguravam algum ponto logo a cima do tornozelo. Abaixo delas, o pé de Ken afundava no buraco e era impossível saber da real extensão dos ferimentos.

- Fique calmo, temos que tirar sua perna daí. – Disse o indiozinho, assumindo o controle da situação rapidamente. – Vai doer um pouco, mas eu peço que agüente, se não, não vamos chegar até o Gigantinho.

Ayatá deu um rápido puxão na perna machucada para tirá-la de uma vez, provocando novos gritos desesperados de Ken. A calça do japonês estava rasgada e sua meia cinza adquirira uma tonalidade um pouco mais avermelhada. Com cuidado, e impedindo que o japonês visse o que estava fazendo, tirou o sapato e a meia do garoto e teve que desviar o olhar por alguns instantes para não perder o controle.

- Como está isso aí? – Perguntou Ken, inseguro. Torcia para que a dor que sentia não fosse proporcional ao dano causado.

- Ken, você quer realmente ir até o Gigantinho e lutar? Essa é a coisa mais importante para você nesse momento?

- Sim, por quê? – Respondeu ele, preocupado.

- Você estaria disposto a fazer qualquer sacrifício para lutar, sem se importar com as conseqüências?

- Não me diz que vai ter que amputar!

- Também não é assim... – Ayatá se surpreendeu com a imaginação do japonês, mas isso acabou animando-o. É, ele podia estar pior. – Mas tem um corte bem feio ali e eu acho que alguma coisa se deslocou. Falta menos de um quilômetro pra gente chegar, mas eu vou ter que te carregar até lá e vai ser bem demorado.

- Vamos o mais rápido que podermos. Os Taichi estão contando comigo e eu não quero decepcioná-los!

- Sabe, eu gosto de caras obstinados. Acho que minha opinião sobre você vai mudar um pouco a partir de hoje...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ah, nada, não... – O Filhote de Paracelsius brasileiro teve que desconversar, não era esse o melhor momento para revelar sua verdadeira opinião sobre alguns dos orientais. – É melhor irmos andando, como você disse, seus amigos dependem de você.

E assim seguiu a dupla em marcha lenta pelas ruas cheias e paradas de Porto Alegre. O engarrafamento e os buzinaços continuavam, os carros não se moviam e poucas pessoas andavam na rua agora, a maioria fugindo da sinfonia automobilística.

* * *

O cerco estava se fechando para os Taichi. Como fugir era impossível, só restou a Toshihiro atacar para não cair. O chinês revidava todos os golpes adversários medindo sua força para que a luta não acabasse, ambos estavam em equilíbrio de forças, até Alessandra novamente abrir a boca:

- A hora de brincadeira acabou, eu não posso deixar você tirar uma com a nossa cara! Vamos, acabe com ele, minha beyblade!

O Gigantinho calou-se de súbito. No banco dos Paramaribo's Stars, os membros remanescentes foram os primeiros a comemorar o que parecia ser o empate. Depois do derradeiro ataque de Alessandra, Fenku sumiu das vistas de todos e alguns tomaram isso como a vitória, apesar da indecisão do juiz, que se recusava a declarar a garota vencedora enquanto Fenku não aparecesse. O público logo passou a vaiá-lo por sua falta de atitude, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo decidir-se. Ao menos o desaparecimento de Fenku deu algum tempo aos Taichi, embora Toshihiro soubesse que não podia continuar com esse plano para sempre.

- Vai logo,Urameshi, acaba com isso. Depois veremos o que fazer quanto a Urashima.

Agora sim nada mais podia ser feito. Obedecendo ao líder, Toshihiro evocou sua beyblade sabe-se-lá-de-onde e seu superataque varreu a beyblade negra da arena. Dois a zero Taichi, mas sem garantias de vitória.

Assim que foi declarado vencedor, Toshihiro se dirigiu ao juiz para explicar a situação em que se encontravam, acompanhado de Yuy. Contou como estavam presos no trânsito e vieram correndo e como seu amigo e terceiro lutador estava vindo para a luta. Em seguida, os dois pediram que ele desse mais algum tempo para Ken chegar. O prazo máximo que conseguiram foi dez minutos.

* * *

À medida que o tempo passava, o coração de Toshihiro acelerava mais e mais. Onde estariam Ken e Ayatá? O que raios eles estavam fazendo para demorar tanto? Depois de estourada metade do prazo, Yuy decidiu sair em busca do garoto. Tinha quase certeza que alguma coisa muito ruim havia acontecido. Sozinho no banco dos Taichi, Toshihiro roeu todas as unhas das mãos e teve que se controlar para não arrancar os tênis fora e roer as dos pés também. O placar eletrônico marcava a contagem regressiva para o fim do prazo, para sua derrota. Depois de tanto esforço, de quase morrer para chegar até ali, não podia acreditar que sua jornada havia chegado ao fim tão precocemente. Ken jamais chegaria a tempo, com o sem Yuy, a derrota era uma questão de apenas dois minutos.

Quando o tempo restante passou a ser medido em segundos, o chinês fechou os olhos e agarrou-se a sua trança como uma forma de reza desesperada pedindo um milagre ou ao menos uma derrota menos traumatizante. Apertou tanto sua trança que ela chegou a quase se desfazer. Ao menos seus atos não foram em vão: faltando vinte segundos para o fim do prazo, Ken finalmente entrou no Gigantinho. Estava nas costas de Yuy e o ferimento em seu pé manchava de vermelho o chão do local, mas esse detalhe era pouco importante perante o fato de que os Taichi ainda não haviam sido desclassificados.

- Agora eu vou lugar pra valer, gente! – Exclamou o japonês assim que Toshihiro largou seu pescoço. O chinês estava quase chorando de tão emocionado, algo que Ken guardou na memória para fazer chantagem emocional no futuro. – Vamos honrar nossa classificação!

- Assim é que se fala, Ken! Arrasa com eles! – Exclamou Ayatá, feliz por ter finalmente cumprido sua missão. Quando Yuy os alcançou, eles estavam recém entrando no parque Marinha, nunca chegariam em tempo sozinhos. Ao menos agora podia relaxar e assistir a essa última luta do dia.

Ken estava tão feliz por finalmente ter chegado e estar lutando que não se importou com a dor no pé ou com o fato de estar sendo apoiado pelo líder mais chato que um time podia ter, ele simplesmente deu tudo que tinha na luta, chamou por Fenrochi e não deu chances para seu adversário sequer tocá-lo. Depois de uma emocionante corrida contra o tempo, os Taichi podiam finalmente se considerar salvos.

- Você devia ir pro hospital, Ken. – Foi a primeira coisa que o japonês ouviu assim que o furor pela vitória começou a se dissipar. Toshihiro, Luiz e Ayatá estavam a sua frente exibindo feições preocupadas e apreensivas.

- Ah, que nada, isso nem tá mais doendo! – Respondeu ele, fazendo pose de despreocupado. Imediatamente depois de terminar a frase, Ken sentiu seu corpo despencar e bater contra o chão duro do Gigantinho. – Hey, que história é essa, Yuy?

- Você disse que não estava mais doendo, então deve ser capaz de andar sozinho.

- Mas é claro que eu consigo! Observe! – Ken tentou se levantar, mas assim que apoiou o pé machucado no chão, sentiu o corpo ceder novamente e uma desagradável sensação de dor aguda e cortante vinda de seu pé. – Tá, eu acho que não... – Teve que admitir, provocando risos de praticamente todos a sua volta, com exceção de Yuy.

- Tem hospital aqui bem pertinho, o Mãe de Deus. Vamos pedir para o Daitenji-san te levar até lá. – Sugeriu Luiz assim que conseguiu parar de rir.

- Daitenji-san está aqui? – Perguntou Toshihiro, surpreso. Até o momento não havia percebido a presença do presidente da BBA.

- Devia estar, pelo menos. Ele é o presidente, não é? É sua obrigação assistir às lutas.

- Mas ele anda meio sumido ultimamente, não? Achei que ele fosse mais presente... – Comentou Ayatá.

- E era. Quando estávamos em Hong Kong ele nos acompanhava sempre. Agora que você falou, já faz um tempinho que ele não nos acompanha de perto nas lutas, me pergunto o que ele estará fazendo...

- Vai ver está investigando a aparição dos ÓVNIs que querem invadir a Terra!

- Será que um ferimento no pé pode também influenciar o cérebro?

- Muito engraçado, senhor Ceia de Natal!

- Sem piadas com meu sobrenome!

- Ken, Luiz, chega disso. – Ayatá novamente se intrometeu na discussão. – Vamos levar Ken para o hospital com ou sem Daitenji-san e avisar os outros sobre o que aconteceu.

- Eu vou ligar para o meu tio então.

- E nós vamos andando, Urashima.

Ken novamente foi colocado nas costas de Yuy e os dois saíram em direção ao hospital, guiados por Luiz. Toshihiro e Ayatá os seguiam, mas mantinham-se um pouco afastados enquanto discutiam sobre a estranha ausência de Daitenji-san. Quando o trânsito foi finalmente liberado e a van de Albert Schneider pôde finalmente se mover, o grupo seguiu em direção ao hospital, onde encontrou o membro mais pirado dos Taichi com o pé enfaixado e sob ordem de utilizar muletas durante uma semana.

Com as duas equipes classificadas para a segunda fase, nada mais natural do que uma festa no hotel para comemorar. Para o jantar, churrasco gaúcho legítimo mal passado. Depois da janta, para fazer a digestão dos vários quilos de carnes que cada um ingeriu, foi exibido um filme com os melhores momentos do torneio durante a primeira fase. Se Zanxam-sensei não tivesse passado tanta lição de casa para seus alunos, a festa teria evoluído para um pequeno torneio entre os beybladers, sem hora nem dia para acabar.

_**

* * *

Coro: Aê! Dois capítulos em dois dias!**_

_**James: **E amanhã tem mais!_

_**Coro: **É um recorde! Três capítulos escritos em dois dias!_

_**James: **Quero recuperar o tempo perdido!_

_**Ken: **Mas não precisava te me deixado igual a você... ¬¬'_

_**Luiz: **Isso é verdade. Até mesmo o hospital que a gente levou o Ken era o mesmo que você operou, James..._

_**James: **Nunca ouviram falar que as emoções do autor são transmitidas para suas histórias? _

_**Luiz: **Ainda bem que não foi comigo..._

_**James: **Só não foi com você por causa do próximo capítulo. (olhar malvado)_

_**Luiz: **O capítulo que eu sou a estrela!_

_**Rumiko: **Quanto tempo faz que a gente não anuncia um capítulo que já está escrito, hein? _

_**Toshihiro: **Muito tempo..._

_**Felipe: **Pois então não percam o próximo capítulo: "Uma data muito especial". Luiz vai ser a estrela, não que ele mereça uma coisa assim..._

_**Luiz: **Hey! Eu é que ia fazer a chamada do capítulo!_

_**James: **Sossega, você vai ganhar o todo o espaço dos comentários amanhã..._

_**Voz: **Todo não..._

_**Luiz: **Ah, até aqui ela se intromete? Sai daqui, protótipo de gente, ainda não é seu aniversário!_

_**Voz: **Olha o respeito comigo! Eu não sou mais a pirralha que você conheceu, não, já tenho quase treze anos agora!_

_**Luiz: **Treze anos é idade de pirralho..._

_**Yuy: **Então você admite que era um pirralho na época do Campeonato Mundial._

_**Luiz: **Não!_

_**Satsuki: **Você tinha treze anos... Era um pirralho sim!_

_**Luiz: **Não é verdade!_

_**Ayatá: **Gente, isso aqui está virando uma arena para massacrar o Luiz! Vamos maneirar!_

_**Felipe: **Ah, é, claro. Pede pro James mandar a gente parar!_

_**Ayatá: **Mas cadê ele?_

_(James sentado na cama assistindo tv no último volume)_

_**Ayatá: **Deixa pra lá...¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Bom, amanhã tem mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado desse..._

_**Felipe: **Porque nós gostamos muito!_

_**Ken: **Você diz isso porque não foi você quem quase teve o pé decepado! ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **E nem teve que correr dois quilômetros em velocidade match! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **É que eu gosto de tensão! XD_

_**Ken: **Mais alguém além de mim está a fim de cair em cima do Felipe? o.Õ_

_**Coro: **Conte comigo!_

_**Felipe: **OMG! OOv Socorro mamãe!_

_(Felipe sai correndo adoidado com um bando de malucos perseguindo ele) (cena clássica da perseguição em um corredor cheio de portas) (cena clássica deles correndo no pôr-do-sol)_

_(James assistindo tv no volume máximo)_

_**Voz: **Bem, acho que sobrou pra mim encerrar o capítulo! XD (pega um taco de baseball) Nos veremos amanhã de novo, agora eu preciso correr pra não ficar muito atrás dos outros! Bye! o/_


	54. Uma data muito especial

**CAPÍTULO L**

**UMA DATA MUITO ESPECIAL**

Sábado, 16 de agosto. Aniversários à vista.

Takashi foi o primeiro a despertar dessa vez. Era aniversário de William, o que significava que teria que ligar para a Nova Zelândia e dar os parabéns ao garoto, o que significava que teria uma desculpa para falar com sua mãe sem ter que aturar Ken chamando-o de bebê chorão. Não esperou para ver se seus companheiros estavam acordados ou não, apenas se dirigiu ao saguão do hotel em direção às cabines telefônicas que cobravam apenas seis centavos o minuto na ligação internacional. Não poderia adiar muito mais o telefonema porque a diferença de fuso horário – termo cujo significado ele aprendeu durante a viagem – entre os dois países era de cerca de doze horas ou mais.

O telefone tocou na casa de Keiko Takahashi e por alguns instantes a treinadora conhecida por sua disciplina rígida transformou-se em uma manteiga derretida. Ao ouvir a voz do filho do outro lado da linha, Keiko esqueceu de tudo: de sua reputação como treinadora, de seu status no mundo do beyblade, até mesmo de que estava sendo assistida por dois de seus alunos mas promissores e membros dos WATB, William Hopfiel e Emy Fraze.

- Takashi! Como você está? Está bem? Os Taichi estão te tratando bem? Não pegou nenhum resfriado? Está colocando todos os casacos que eu mandei? Miko-chan está de olho em você como eu pedi? Você troca sempre de cueca? Elas estão sempre limpinhas? Você toma banho todo dia?

- Manhê...

- Continua brigando muito com o Ken-kun? Cresceu alguns centímetros? As roupas estão começando a ficar apertadas? Ainda continuam te chamando de Ratinho de Laboratório? Seu pai tem falado com você? Você tem ligado pra ele? As lutas estão muito difíceis? Os treinos estão muito pesado?

- Mãe...

-Está precisando de alguma coisa? Quer que eu mande algumas peças novas para as beyblades de seus amigos? Quantas? Qual o endereço do hotel? Como é a cidade que vocês estão agora? E os adversários? São muito fortes?

- MÃE, CHEGA!

- Desculpe, Takashi... – Keiko ficou extremamente corada, não havia percebido o quão chata estava sendo. O grito de Takashi pôde ser ouvido até mesmo por quem estava a mais de vinte metros do telefone. William e Emy apenas assistiam, divertidos. Sabia que, apensar de tudo, Keiko era apenas uma mãe preocupada com o filho que se encontrava viajando pelo mundo.

- As respostas para suas perguntas: Bem. Sim. Sim. Não. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. Sim. Claro. Infelizmente não. Não. Graças a Deus não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Pode ser. Quantas puder. Não sei. Legal. Na média.

- Oh, certo. Fico feliz em saber. Agora, me conte as novidades...

Takashi já não estava mais tão certo se queria mesmo falar com a mãe. Keiko obrigou o filho a ficar uma hora inteira contando as novidades do Brasil, obrigando o menor membro dos Taichi a fazer um resumo de tudo que já havia acontecido no torneio brasileiro. A última luta dos Brasil Blade deixou Keiko preocupada e ela só não entrou em pânico porque seu filho afirmou que ninguém tinha se ferido. Quando finalmente terminou, os Taichi já o cercavam e pediam para falar com William, a desculpa perfeita para forçar a mãe preocupada a lagar o fone. Takashi foi o primeiro a falar com o aniversariante, mas teve que ser breve devido à fila atrás de si:

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado.

- Até mais.

- Até.

Em seguida, Takashi deu o telefone para Ken, que se encontrava mais próximo dele.

- Parabéns, você é mais velho do que eu agora.

- Não é minha culpa se você nasceu no fim do ano.

- Idade não é indicação de poder. Eu posso ganhar de você se eu quiser quando a gente se encontrar de novo.

- Você que pensa. Eu estou treinando duro pra da próxima vez não apanhar de novo da Rumiko.

A conversa se estendeu por mais alguns minutos, até Ken passar o telefone para Satsuki. A loira não se conteve em falar apenas com o aniversariante, acabou pedindo para ter uma palavrinha com Emy também, e as duas gastaram quase meia hora falando de assuntos que exigiam um pouco mais de cultura e inteligência do que o que a média dos beybladers possuía. Quando as loiras paradoxais finalmente decidiram parar, foi a vez de Toshihiro cumprimentar William. Como Rumiko já estava há muito tempo pedido para falar, o chinês acabou sendo quase tão breve quanto Takashi.

- Me deixa falar! – Exclamou Rumiko, quase derrubando Toshihiro do banco na cabine. – Oi William! – Toshihiro saiu o mais depressa possível de perto da garota, com medo do que podia acontecer se demorasse mais. Seu cabelo já estava todo bagunçado e ele teria que voltar para o quarto e arrumar tudo novamente antes de deixar ser visto pelos outros. – Como você está? Continua treinando? Quando nos encontrarmos de novo eu vou querer te desafiar novamente, viu? E não vou aceitar outra vitória fácil, quero ver você mais forte do que nunca para que possamos ter uma luta maravilhosa na Rússia!

- Eu vou me esforçar, Rumiko! Você vai ver! – Do outro lado da linha, os olhos de William soltavam faíscas tamanho era o fogo que ardia dentro dele. Rumiko reacendera seu espírito de luta e renovara sua paixão pelo beyblade. – Não haverão mais lutas fáceis para vocês! Nós, os WATB, seremos os campeões mundiais, e nada nem ninguém será capaz de nos parar!

- É assim que se fala, William! – Rumiko ficou realmente feliz em ouvir isso, sentia-se realmente satisfeita consigo mesma quando conseguia animar outra pessoa.

- Agora, mudando um pouco o assunto... Tem alguma garota bonita em alguma das equipes que vocês já enfrentaram?

Rumiko não chegou a cair do banco ao ouvir a pergunta, mas bateu a cabeça na parede plástica da cabine telefônica. Com a certeza de ter criado um galo tamanho família no meio da testa, respondeu a pergunta da maneira mais educada que conseguiu, embora no momento _seus _instintos de luta também estivessem _muito _aguçados e sua real vontade fosse de enfiar a mão pelo telefone e puxar William pela orelha até o hotel em que se encontrava, para depois fazê-lo pagar pessoalmente por ser tão idiota, insensível e mal-educado.

- Ah, que pena, você está sem sorte. A única garota que foi nossa rival depois do Torneio da Oceania é a Lily Brum, e o namorado dela tem dupla personalidade e se transforma num louco psicopata cada vez que irrita com alguém. Na equipe brasileira não tem nenhuma garota, e mesmo se tivesse, você não acha que está um pouco longe para conseguir fazer alguma coisa, não?

- Rumiko, você acabou de destruir o meu dia...

- Ah, de nada! Sou eu que agradeço a atenção. Você é uma pessoa muito gentil causadora de calos em garotas inocentes.

Dizendo isso, Rumiko desligou o telefone e mandou que sua equipe se dirigisse para arena para uma sessão de treinos antes do almoço. Ken, Takashi e Satsuki, temendo por suas vidas, seguiram a garota sem reclamar, se perguntando o que havia acontecido para deixar a japonesa tão irritada.

* * *

Quando Toshihiro voltou de sua "retirada estratégica", os Taichi não estavam mais presentes, no lugar deles, os Brasil Blade pareciam estar em uma espécie de reunião, sentados em roda no chão do hotel. O que quer que estivessem discutindo, tinham Luiz como centro das atenções. O gaúcho parecia um tanto apreensivo perto dos colegas, algo muito diferente da personalidade provocativa e destemida do gaúcho.

- Oi, pessoal, o que está havendo aqui?

- Oi, Toshihiro! – Quem respondeu foi Felipe, virando-se para cumprimentar o chinês. – Estamos aqui resolvendo uns probleminhas de time. Hoje à tarde o Luiz vai ter um campeonato de futebol, só que ele ficou tão apavorado quando me viu jogando outro dia que agora acha que não terá chance de vencer nem o primeiro adversário, ele está quase borrando as calças de medo e...

- Isso é mentira! – Uma mão vinda de algum lugar acertou um soco na parte detrás da cabeça de Felipe e o líder brasileiro fingiu um desmaio. Luiz era o autor do golpe, e havia uma veia saltando de sua testa. – Eu não estou borrando as calças muito menos impressionado com o desempenho do Felipe. Ele só falou a verdade até o fato de eu ter um campeonato hoje a partir da uma da tarde.

- Ah, que legal! Que campeonato que é?

- É o Campeonato Gaúcho sub-15. Os dois melhores times se classificam para o campeonato nacional em outubro e de lá vão ser escolhidos os melhores atletas para integrar a seleção brasileira que vai para a Alemanha ano que vem jogar o mundial. É o meu sonho como jogador de futebol ser escolhido, por isso eu vou levar meu time à vitória hoje!

- Você não me parecia tão confiante assim agora a pouco, parecia um pouco inseguro ou coisa assim...

- É que ele se deu conta que vai ter que me enfrentar no campeonato nacional!

- CALA A BOCA, FELIPE! – O líder brasileiro, recém recuperado do "desmaio", foi novamente nocauteado pelo amigo/rival gaúcho. – Ah, é que hoje eu estou me sentindo um pouco estranho desde que acordei, alguma coisa relacionada ao fato de não ter mais doze anos a partir de hoje...

- É seu aniversário? – Perguntou Toshihiro, surpreso por ter que dar parabéns para duas pessoas diferentes no mesmo dia.

- Pois é, né? Estou ficando um pouco mais velho...

- E eles deixam garotos de treze anos jogarem na seleção sub-15?

- No mundial do ano que vem, já terei quatorze. E o Felipe vai ter quinze, vai estar na idade limite...

- Grande coisa, se eu quisesse, estava já na sub-17! – Pela segunda vez, Felipe se recuperou dos nocautes.

- Sabe que você fica muito melhor quando está desacordado?

- Sabe que você fica muito melhor usando um vestido de prenda com Maria-chiquinhas na festa junina?

Toshihiro, Ayatá e Cristiano respiraram fundo antes de se levantar e se afastar da dupla que começava outra briga. Carlos, que tirava um cochilo com a cabeça apoiada na parede, nem sequer se mexeu.

* * *

Durante o almoço, a tensão em volta de Luiz apenas aumentou. Tanto os Brasil Blade como os Taichi aceitaram de bom grado passar o fim de semana novamente nos gramados auxiliares do Beira Rio vendo Luiz e sua equipe jogarem. Apesar de estar confiante na vitória, o gaúcho ainda estava com uma pequena dificuldade para ingerir alimentos sólidos, e seu time teve que forçá-lo a terminar o almoço sob ameaça de não saírem para os jogos. Chegaram no local marcado meia hora antes do primeiro jogo, sendo logo saudados pelo treinador de Luiz.

- Olá, garotos. – O homem cumprimentou brevemente os beybladers antes de voltar-se para Luiz e dar algumas palmadas carinhosas em seu ombro. – E então, capitão, como se sente num dia tão especial?

- Muito feliz e pronto para a luta! – Respondeu o loiro com convicção.

- Muito bom ouvir isso. Vamos lá, o time já está quase todo reunido.

Dizendo isso, o homem levou o garoto para um lugar mais afastado, dentro da construção principal, onde ficavam os vestiários. O treinador do Internacional era um homem baixinho, ficando careca e com alguns muitos quilos a mais, mas que estava sempre sorrindo e passava confiança a todos que cruzavam com ele. Seu nome era Rui, "apenas Rui", como costumava dizer ao se apresentar.

- Bom, agora só veremos Luiz de novo quando o jogo começar. Vamos procurar algum lugar para sentar. – Anunciou Albert assim que a silhueta de Rui e do sobrinho sumiram por trás da porta de entrada. As crianças se acomodaram nas proximidades do campo do jogo, aguardando ansiosas pelo início da primeira partida.

- Segundo o regulamento, a primeira fase é um triangular, só o melhor time se classifica. Depois acontecem as quartas de final, as semifinais e a final. Cada jogo é dividido em dois tempos de meia hora e a previsão é de que no comecinho da noite o campeão esteja sendo coroado. – Disse Ayatá, fazendo pose de CDF com o livro de regras do campeonato em suas mãos. – Há também premiações para o artilheiro da competição e goleiro menos vazado.

- Que com certeza vai ser do Luiz!

- Assim espero, Cristiano, assim espero...

* * *

O começo do jogo até que foi empolgante. Até fazerem o terceiro gol, os garotos do internacional conseguiam ainda variar as jogadas e fazer algumas brincadeiras e exibicionismos. Depois, porém, vieram o quarto, quinto, sexto gol e o jogo começou a ficar muito desparelho, a ponto de Takashi e Rumiko, que não entendiam nada de futebol, reclamarem da falta de técnica do time adversário e da ineficácia de suas jogadas de contra-ataque. E esse ainda era o primeiro tempo. Na segunda metade do jogo, mais quatro gols marcados pelos colorados. Quando Luiz saiu de campo, não estava nem ao menos suado e parecia louco para sentar.

- Ah, eu não acredito que encostei na bola duas vezes o jogo inteiro e ainda só pra cobrar tiro de meta! – Exclamou ele, num tom intermediário entre o espanto e o desapontamento. – Francamente, o nível desse campeonato está bem abaixo do esperado. Se o próximo jogo for assim, eu vou pedir pra cobrar todas as faltas e pênaltis que o juiz marcar, assim eu ao menos faço alguma coisa útil.

- Sabe, isso me lembra o que o Len falou uma vez pra mim e pra Jun depois de um de nossos jogos. A reclamação dele era a mesma, só que ele terminou pedindo pra que eu jogasse um pouco mais desatento e deixasse o atacante passar de vez em quando pra ele ter o que fazer...

- Ah, jogar em time bom é assim mesmo... Ninguém consegue sequer se aproximar de você. Com a gente no São Paulo também é assim, tem vezes que o treinador tem que pedir pra gente maneirar...

Os três jogadores de futebol ficaram divagando sobre seus times até Rui aparecer e chamar Luiz novamente para o segundo jogo do dia, uma vitória tão fácil quanto a primeira, dessa vez pelo placar de oito a zero. Luiz marcou um gol de falta no meio do segundo tempo.

Antes das quartas de final começarem, um dos jogares do time de Luiz chamou os companheiros para observar o final de um outro jogo em um campo próximo. O time do Grêmio Futebol Porto Alegrense estava massacrando o adversário com o placar de quinze a zero. O número dez do time, um garoto alto de cabelos pretos que batiam na altura dos ombros, era apontado como o principal responsável por esse massacre, marcando dez gols durante a partida e dando assistência para os outros cinco. Seu nome era Julio Sallinnas, um centro-avante de quatorze anos. Os olhos de Luiz brilharam ao reconhecerem o rival. Este campeonato havia acabado de ficar interessante.

* * *

Tanto as quartas de final quanto as semifinais foram um pouco mais disputadas – Luiz teve que executar algumas defesas fáceis – embora os colorados não tenham encontrado nenhuma dificuldade para vencer com placares de cinco a zero e quatro a zero. O Grêmio, por outro lado, venceu os dois jogos seguintes por dezoito e treze a zero.

- Finalmente um desafio que vale a pena! – Exclamou Luiz pouco antes de se reunir com seu time para a última concentração. – Esse campeonato não teria graça se terminasse sem que a gente enfrentasse um time realmente bom.

- A melhor defesa contra o melhor ataque, vai ser um grande jogo. – Foi o comentário de Felipe. – Se você não conseguir parar esse tal de Julio, é bom perder qualquer esperanças de me vencer um dia, Schester.

- Eu vou pará-lo, assim como te pararei quando chegar a hora, Silva! Nenhuma bola chutada de fora da área conseguiu jamais passar por mim, e essa não será a primeira vez. Como capitão do Internacional Soccer Club, eu vou derrotar qualquer um que se atravesse no meu caminho!

- Esse é o espírito, capitão! Agora vamos para junto do resto do time! – Rui apareceu do nada chamando sua principal estrela. Mesmo estando ausente dos treinos durante o torneio de beyblade, todos no time eram unânimes quanto à convocação do capitão para o campeonato. Luiz era o pilar que sustentava o time, o responsável por dar confiança e garra ao grupo que até hoje nunca falhara com sua responsabilidade. Até hoje.

* * *

Os dois times entraram em campo. A final seria um Gre-Nal, o confronto mais conhecido e estimado do estado. Apesar de já estar anoitecendo, o público presente nas proximidades do campo era considerável, e entre eles se encontravam os Brasil Blade e Taichi cumprindo seu papel de torcida organizada.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos. – Foi a ordem do juiz. Os times já estavam posicionados, Luiz e Julio se encontravam no meio do campo para decidir quem começaria com a bola. Por ganhar no cara ou coroa, o capitão gremista reivindicou o direto de começar com a bola, enquanto o colorado escolheu o lado do campo que ficava contra o sol poente. Quando as mãos dos dois garotos se tocaram, Luiz sentiu com se seus dedos estivessem sendo quebrados um a um. Propositalmente ou não, Julio apertara demais a mão do adversário, que esperou até alcançar a goleira que teria que defender antes de mostrar qualquer sinal da dor que estava sentindo. O apito soou.

O ataque gremista era muito veloz, por mais que Luiz gritasse e mandasse a zaga se mexer e marcar, sempre sobrava algum jogador livre. Aos três minutos de jogo, um descuido colorado deixou Julio livre na entrada da área. A bola bateu na mão machucada de Luiz e, para incredulidade e desespero colorado, entrou. Um a zero Grêmio. Ao levantar-se do chão, a única coisa que impediu Luiz de ficar parado feito idiota enquanto tentava assimilar a primeira derrota foi a dor latejante em sua mão, agora mais massacrante do que nunca. Enquanto estivesse nessas condições, seria impossível defender.

O Grêmio voltou a marcar aos dez minutos, novamente com um chute de Julio de fora da área. A precisão do chute do garoto era impressionante, talvez até superasse a de Felipe. O capitão gremista tinha um alvo fixo: o canto direito de Luiz, prejudicado pela lesão recém adquirida. Aos vinte minutos, o placar já estava três a zero para os gremistas. A dor na mão de Luiz tornara-se tão insuportável a essa altura dos acontecimentos que ele teve que pedir tempo.

- Eu não consigo mais jogar, treinador! Não consigo! – Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao ir de encontro a Rui após o apito do juiz. – Dói demais, não tem como eu encostar na bola! – Luiz já havia tirado a luva, e de fato sua mão estava bem maior do que o normal. – Desse jeito vamos acabar perdendo o jogo!

- Não diga bobagens, Luiz! – A exclamação de Rui soou quase como um tapa na cara do garoto. – Tem certeza que é sua mão que impede você de jogar? Será que você não está só um pouco impressionado por ter tomado um gol logo no início do jogo? Será que não está apenas impressionado com aquele camisa dez que precisa jogar sujo para ter uma vantagem? Você não está perdendo o jogo para o Julio Salinnas nem o Grêmio, você está perdendo para você mesmo!

- Ele está certo, cara! – Felipe apareceu de repente por trás do treinador. Ayatá estava ao seu lado e segurava algo que parecia um saquinho disforme entre as mãos. – Olha só pro seu time, Luiz! Eles todos confiam em você, é em você que eles se inspiram pra jogar, você é o guia, você comanda! O que vai acontecer com o time se essa pessoa tão importante desistir de lutar? Você não pode se dar por vencido, Luiz, não você! Lembre de sua responsabilidade!

- Eu trouxe uma coisa que pode ajudar a amenizar a dor em sua mão, Luiz. – O indiozinho se aproximou do goleiro e aplicou na superfície da mão inchada uma espécie de pasta verde com cheiro agradável de flores. – Vai se sentir melhor agora.

- Confie mais nas suas próprias habilidades. Se você não for capaz de vencer hoje, não o aceitarei como meu rival no futuro. – Felipe fez cara de "eu-meu-acho-sou-o-maioral". Propositalmente, irritou Luiz e reacendeu seu espírito de luta. A pomada de Ayatá tinha efeito imediato, a dor havia sumido completamente.

- Haháhá, que piada, Felipe! Mas tudo bem, tu pode esperar, porque o Internacional vai dar a volta por cima e nós vamos com tudo pra cima de vocês também! Vou parar Julio aqui e você lá! – Em seguida, o capitão virou-se para o seu time e gritou ainda amis alto, mais determinado do que nunca – Time, o jogo ainda não acabou! Vamos parar o ataque gremista com nosso trabalho de equipe impecável! Eles têm só o Julio no time deles, mas nós vamos mostrar que o futebol é um jogo de onze!

* * *

Com os ânimos renovados, o time colorado entrou em campo novamente. A mudança causada pelas palavras de Rui e Felipe foram sentidas logo nos primeiros lances do reinício da partida. O Grêmio cobro um lateral no seu campo de ataque, criou a chance perfeita para o chute de Julio, mas cada vez que o atacante tentava chutar a bola, um jogador colorado a bloqueava. Ele chutou várias vezes, mas todos os disparos foram desviados antes que Luiz tivesse que se mexer. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu tirar todos os oponentes do caminho, seu chute foi novamente certeiro no "ponto fraco" do rival. Julio já se preparava para comemorar o quarto gol quando foi surpreendido pelo renovado goleiro, que não só defendeu a bola como também a agarrou firme e iniciou o contra-ataque. Por não estarem esperando para essa situação, os jogadores gremistas nada puderam fazer para parar os colorados, que marcaram o seu primeiro gol na partida.b

A partir daquele momento, o jogo entrou em um equilíbrio difícil de se acreditar. Luiz havia voltado ao seu estado natural, agarrava qualquer chute de dentro ou fora da área. Não era mais um gato, como Toshihiro antes o descrevera, mas sim um leão em campo, saltando em direção a bola como se esta fosse sua caça, dominando-a com um simples toque. Sua mão não estava mais inchada ou doía, e os chutes de Julio não mais o assustavam. O primeiro tempo acabou com o placar de três a um. O Internacional tinha ainda meia hora para tentar reverter o placar e marcar três gols. Dois só bastariam para levar a disputa para os pênaltis, mas esse era um pesadelo que todo jogador em sã consciência tentaria evitar.

O Inter saiu com a posse de bola no começo do segundo tempo. O grande entrosamento entre os jogadores acabou criando a oportunidade de revanche perfeita para os colorados, que marcaram seu segundo gol logo aos três minutos de jogo. O time do Grêmio se desesperou por estar com apenas um gol de vantagem e passou a fazer ataques desesperados e impensados contra os adversários, sempre parados pela zaga vermelha. Aos quinze minutos de jogo, após uma cobrança de escanteio, o Inter finalmente empatou o jogo, para desespero dos gremistas presentes.

O gol de empate pareceu ter funcionado como despertador para os gremistas, que pararam de tentar fazer jogadas absurdas e partiram para o ataque de uma forma fria a estritamente racional, comandadas por um Julio cada vez mais determinado. A partir daquele momento, ambos os lados entraram em equilíbrio novamente, e chances de gols foram largamente pedidas para os dois lados, com brilhantes atuações de Luiz e falta de pontaria de vários atacantes.

Dois minutos para acabar o jogo. A zaga do Grêmio recuperou a posse de bola. Os jogadores avançavam, driblando os adversários com uma série de passes rápidos. Nervoso, Luiz coordenava a zaga para marcar aqueles que se aproximavam. Num replay dos primeiros minutos da partida, seu time falhou na marcação, deixando Julio sozinho na entrada da área. Um novo chute, a última esperança gremista de vencer. Luiz caiu na bola com todo o reflexo que possuía, confiante. De olhos fechados, o terror se apoderou de seu corpo ao não sentir a bola entre seus dedos, mas os gritos decepcionados da arquibancada serviram como calmante natural: a bola passara raspando pela trave e era apenas tiro de meta para os colorados.

Final do jogo: Inter 3 x 3 Grêmio. Decisão nos pênaltis. O sol já desaparecera por completo trás das águas claras do Guaíba, as luzes auxiliares estavam todas ligadas. Por mais que a temperatura caísse com a ausência do Astro Rei, o público se recusava a deixar o locar do jogo, ansioso pelo desfecho de tão emocionante e equilibrada disputa. Treinadores e jogadores se reuniram para escolher os cinco "sortudos" que teriam a responsabilidade de cobrar os pênaltis. Surpreendentemente, Luiz ficou entre os escolhidos, bateria a última cobrança colorada. O garoto conseguiu disfarçar bem o choque, mas por dentro estava cada vez mais nervoso, ainda mais porque essa não era sua responsabilidade.

O Grêmio começou a disputa. Apesar de ser um grande goleiro, Luiz ainda estava longe de ser perfeito, e os pênaltis eram sua grande franqueza. Ao tentar adivinhar em qual canto o oponente chutaria, quase sempre caia em armadilhas ou reagia tarde demais, como foi o caso da primeira cobrança gremista. Um a zero. Felizmente os colorados também marcaram o primeiro.

Para a segunda cobrança, Luiz novamente tentou adivinhar o canto. Foi para o lado oposto ao da bola. Pelo Inter, o camisa cinco, Carlos Schneider, acertou os dois postes antes de enterrar a bola nas redes. Foi ovacionado por um longo tempo pelos colorados mais fanáticos.

Terceira cobrança, a situação estava ficando desesperadora. Ele precisava pegar logo um pênalti antes que um de seus companheiros cometesse algum erro. Tinha que se concentrar na bola, olhar apenas para ele e nada mais, apenas na bola... que acabava de passar assobiando no seu lado esquerdo. Felizmente, o Inter também marcou.

Os gremistas já estavam começando a fazer piadas com o goleiro do Internacional, tão bom que mal podia ver a bola se aproximar na penalidade máxima. Irritado, Luiz teve uma certa dificuldade em se concentrar, mas para essa cobrança decidira mudar seus planos e somente reagir depois que a bola já fora chutada. Dessa vez foi para o canto certo, mas faltou-lhe velocidade para alcançar a pelota. Os colorados também marcaram novamente, deixando praticamente tudo nas mãos de seu capitão.

Julio – não podia ser outro – foi o escolhido pelos gremistas. Ao ver o rival delicadamente ajeitar a bola na marca da cal, um fogo ardeu dentro do goleiro colorado. Ele encarou o adversário como se o desafiasse a vencê-lo, e foi aí que a coisa mais estranha do dia aconteceu: por um instante, sentiu como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Julio. Seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente, mas depois disso Luiz tinha certeza absoluta sobre para qual canto a bola seria mandada. O juiz autorizou,. Julio correu e descarregou toda sua força no chute. Luiz pulou o máximo que pôde, usou todo seu impulso para alcançar a bola na gaveta do canto direito. Vibrou por dento ao sentir seu soco atingir o alvo e mandar a bola para longe. Defendera a quinta cobrança.

Tudo agora dependia dele. Se marcasse, seu time seria o campeão, se errasse, teria que enfrentar sabe-se-lá quantas rodadas mais de seu pior pesadelo futebolístico. Ajeitou a bola exatamente como Julio fizera antes dele. Seria um duelo interessante, goleiro contra goleiro. Luiz se perguntava o porquê de tal escolha do treinador, visto que ele raramente treinava esse tipo de coisa, não era um goleiro-artilheiro como Rogério Ceni ou coisa assim. Nada disso importava agora, o que estava feito, estava feito, não tinha como fugir. O juiz apitou e suas pernas começaram a correr automaticamente. Seu chute mandou a bola para o canto esquerdo, mas a meio caminho do gol ela estava completamente desviada, com certeza ia para fora. Decepcionado, Luiz virou a cara para não ter que ver o resultado, ao mesmo tempo que a bola também fez uma curva no meio do ar e entrou com força dentro do gol, pegando todos de surpresa. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, o capitão encontrava-se soterrado por seus colegas em um montinho festeiro. Eles eram os campeões gaúchos, os melhores. E ele havia vencido seu duelo com Julio.

- Belo jogo, goleiro. Foi o melhor campeonato que eu já joguei.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Salinnas. A propósito, meu nome é Luiz Schester.

- Parabéns, Schester, você tem muito futuro no futebol. – O capitão gremista se aproximara para cumprimentar o adversário depois que os outros jogadores saíram de cima do montinho e se preparavam para receber o troféu e as medalhas. Ele estendeu a mão para que Luiz a apertasse, mas parou ao ver a hesitação do outro. – O que foi?

- Não tenho boas recordações da última vez que tu apertou a minha mão.

- Ah, deixa disso! – Surpreendentemente, Julio sorriu ao lembrar o início da partida. – O jogo já acabou, eu não tenho porquê manter os meus maus hábitos do campo...

- Então foi de propósito que tu quase quebrou meus dedos aquela hora!

- Ah, desculpe. – Mesmo ainda mantendo um traço de riso na face, Julio se esforçava para ficar um pouco mais sério, ou ao menos tentar mostrar que sentia muito. – Eu faço isso em todos os jogos para intimidar os adversários, principalmente em time que o capitão é o goleiro. Como tu mesmo pôde ver, funciona em noventa e nove por cento dos casos.

- Estou feliz em fazer parte desses outros um por cento então! – Luiz finalmente apertou a mão do rival, sorrindo. "Até que ele não é má pessoa", pensou, enquanto pedia que não deixasse seu time se recolher até que a entrega das premiações estivesse concluída, pois ele tinha um pedido a fazer.

Os jogadores gremistas receberam suas medalhas primeiro e aguardaram respeitosamente o término da festa colorada, que incluiu beija-beija da tão cobiçada taça e uma volta olímpica cheia de empurra-empurra e atropelos. Quando novamente a situação estava sob controle, um dos jogadores do Inter pegou o microfone do narrador para fazer um pronunciamento:

- Hey, pessoal, esse último jogo foi incrível, tenho certeza que todos nós, perdemos ou ganhando, nos esforçamos ao máximo e nos divertimos também, porque a cima de tudo, futebol também é diversão. É verdade também que gastamos muita energia na tarde hoje correndo de um lado para o outro feito condenados. Por causa disso, eu, Vinícius Fernandes, e minha família, convidamos todos vocês jogadores para passar a noite comendo de graça na churrascaria do meu pai, sem hora pra ir embora! Quem concorda?

Os gritos exaltados das crianças só confirmavam o óbvio: ninguém era bobo de recusar uma oferta tão tentadora como essa. Assim, cerca de meia hora depois, um ônibus contratado pelas equipes deixou o Complexo Beira Rio em direção a tal churrascaria. A pedido de Luiz, os outros Brasil Blade e os Taichi também foram convidados, e a farra dentro do restaurante se arrastou até a manhã seguinte. Com tanta comida à disposição, energia foi o que não faltou para as crianças abusarem de sua liberdade. Depois de encerrada a refeição, elas ainda jogaram cartas, pularam correram, lutaram, jogaram bola, quebraram alguns móveis, quase levaram os hospitaleiros donos do estabelecimento à falência. Até mesmo o beyblade estava entre as atrações da noite, com os Taichi e Brasil Blade fazendo lutas de exibição sem vencedores que maravilharam todos os presentes.

Depois de uma noite fazendo festa juntos, os times antes rivais acabaram se tornando grande amigos, e Julio não só prometeu ir às lutas remanescentes de Luiz no Torneio Sul-Americano, como também resolveu começar a treinar beyblade para tentar algum dia derrotar seu rival.

Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei apareceram de manhã para buscar os beybladers, encontrando-os ainda acordados e sem o menor resquício de sono. Foi só deixá-los quietos na van, porém, que eles finalmente se entregaram, tendo que ser carregados feito bebês para seus quartos. Depois do almoço, a maioria já estava acordada, mas Luiz, de tão cansado, só foi acordar na manhã seguinte, completamente perdido e sem a menor noção do tempo.

_**

* * *

Luiz: Ah, finalmente o destaque que eu mereço! (pose de Peter Pan) O Internacional triunfou novamente sobre o Grêmio, mas uma prova de sua superioridade.**_

_**James: **Ah, nem vem! P Vocês perderam o último Gauchão, não podem falar nada! Aliás, eu não sei porque raios você é colorado! É torturante ter eu escrever a derrota do time do coração para o pior rival desse jeito... ç.ç_

_**Rumiko: **James é gremista? O.o_

_**James: **Desde criancinha! XD_

_**Rumiko: **Então por que o Luiz é colorado? _

_**Luiz: **Essa foi a pergunta que ele se fez agora a pouco, Rumiko... ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, é... XP_

_**Voz: **Hey, o que esse bando de gente está fazendo aqui? (com um taco de baseball na mão em posição ameaçadora) Saindo todo mundo, saindo todo mundo! Hoje o dia é meu, do Luiz e do William!_

_**Felipe: **Ah, não, ela veio! Droga, por que as garotas têm sempre que se lembrar dessas coisas... x-x _

_**Voz: **Como eu esqueceria do meu próprio aniversário, hein? Como posso esquecer do dia em que todo mundo tem que fazer o que eu peço pra fazer, hein? Como eu posso esquecer o dia em que eu posso aparecer na história mesmo que a minha equipe só vá fazer parte do próximo torneio, hein? Como eu posso..._

_**Coro: **Calma, (passa carro buzinando)!_

_**Voz: **Não é (passa ambulância), é (passa comboio da polícia)! Quantas vezes eu já disse que não é pra me chamar de (passa um transatlântico cheio de turista acenando), eu tenho um nome muito bonito e ele é (passa a Esquadrilha da Fumaça escrevendo "Parabéns a você" no céu)! ò.ó_

_**William: **Sabia que você fica muito bonita quando está irritada?_

_**Voz: **sabia que a sua cara é passiva de ficar ainda mais feia e deformada se você continuar com essas insinuações sem sentido pra cima de mim?_

_**William: **Tá, tá... eu já entendi a mensagem... ç.ç (se afastando lentamente) POR QUE NINGUÉM GOSTA DE MIM, MEU DEUS? ÒÓ_

_**Coro feminino: **Porque você é muito feio e idiota!_

_**William: **Isso não é coisa que se diga para um cara no dia do aniversário dele..._

_**Luiz: **Mas não é seu aniversário, cara, é só o capítulo que aconteceu no dia do seu aniversário._

_**Ann: **Aliás, a gente podia ter aparecido nele também, não é, John?_

_**John: **Usu!_

_**Satsuki: **Ah, acho que alguém anda vendo muito Prince of Tennis por aqui..._

_**John: **Hey, não me chama de Kabaji! Eu naõ sou um mongolão-capacho-de-capitão-narcisista!_

_**Cristiano: **Ao menos você ainda não foi chamado de Ootori..._

_**Felipe: **E além do mais, se alguém tem que ser o Atobe nessa história, esse agluém sou eu, o pior rival do Yuy Kunimitsu!_

_**Luiz: **Acho que vc devia ser chamado de Atobe por outros motivos..._

_**Felipe: **Não enche, Gakuto!_

_**Luiz: **Ao menos eu posso voar!_

_**Felipe: **Voa nada, aquilo são saltos exagerados... _

_**Luiz: **Pra mim são muito úteis..._

_**Toshihiro: **A Rumiko seria o Echizen? _

_**Voz 2: **Não, eu sou o Echizen! Olha o meu poder e tamanho comparado com o de vocês, senpais! XD_

_**Rumiko: **Mas então eu fico como quem?_

_**Satsuki: **O Fuji é um tensai... _

_**Toshihiro: **Gostei, acho que fica bom pra Rumiko... _

_**Satsuki: **E eu votaria em você para Oishi..._

_**Toshihiro: **Oishi? Por que?_

_**Satsuki: **Porque você sempre se preocupa com o time, oras!_

_**Toshihiro: **Gostei dessa, Inui..._

_**Satsuki: **(com um copo com um líquido azul na mão e cara de pscopata ) Esse é o novo Hiper Power Remix Renew Satsuki Juice, aproveitem! A probabilidade de vocês só acordarem amanhã é de 100! Mwhahahahahhahhahaha_

_**Voz: **Pessoal, vamos correr! AH, ORE WA BURNING! (sai correndo com o taco de baseball na mão)_

_(debandada em massa, só fica o Carlos dormindo no sofá inocente)_

_**Satsuki: **Oh, parece que todos eles sumiram... A probabilidade de eles voltarem apenas na semana que vem é de 97, não é, Emy Yanagi?_

_**Emy: **Sim, Satsuki Inui! 97 e aumentando..._

_(percebem o Carlos dormindo)_

_Olha, veja, parece que Jiroh Figueiredo esqueceu de correr... _

_**Satsuki: **Isso significa que os testes já podem começar..._

_(A imagem fica toda preta, ouvem-se apenas alguns gritos no fundo e de repente tudo fica silencioso)_

_**Yuy: **Pra quem não entendeu nada dessa última idiotice desses bakas, assistam ou leiam Prince of Tennis, a nova mania do James que acabou se espalhando por entre os personagens. _

_As atualizações a partir de agora voltam a ser semanais, a não ser que o James decida o contrário. No próximo capítulo, o início das quartas de final. _

_Zannen munnen mata raishuu, _

_Yuy Kunimitsu _


	55. As quartas de final

**CAPÍTULO LI**

**AS QUARTAS DE FINAL**

Segunda-feira, 18 de agosto. Início das quartas de final.

- E aí, pessoal? O que pretendem fazer hoje? – Luiz adentrou o restaurante com as energias e o humor revigorado. Depois do que ele achava ser uma boa noite de sono, estava ansioso para voltar à rotina normal de um domingo relaxante. Seus amigos estavam todos no meio do café, e pararam a conversa ao perceber sua chegada. Sentiu o olhar de alguns atravessá-lo como se ele fosse um espécime raro exposto em um zoológico ou coisa do tipo, embora não soubesse explicar a razão. Felipe foi o primeiro a falar:

- Hey, Luiz, dormiu bem? – Havia um certo sarcasmo em sua voz que o gaúcho não conseguiu compreender. – Ah, hoje a gente não pretende fazer nada de mais, só ser massacrado em sala de aula pela professora, depois quem sabe treinar um pouco depois do almoço e sair para o Gigantinho detonar mais um oponente.

- O que você quer dizer como isso? Achei que fôssemos lutar só amanhã... E Zanxam-sensei que eu saiba não dá aulas aos domingos!

- Luiz, acorda pra vida! Só porque ganhou um campeonatinho chulé acha que pode ficar dormindo vinte e quatro horas seguidas que o tempo vai voltar procê aproveitar, né, ô Rei do Mundo? – Mal dava para Felipe disfarçar o sorriso.

- Cumequié? – Os olhos de Luiz ampliaram-se magicamente e ele quase caiu para trás, sendo salvo pelo pilar de pedra que convenientemente estava colocado atrás de si. – Como assim "dormir vinte e quatro horas seguidas"? Não me digam que hoje não é domingo!

- Hoje é domingo.

- Ah, que bom...

Felipe finalmente soltou seu sorriso característico, fazendo desaparecer o alívio momentâneo de Luiz. Quem dera seu líder não fosse um mentiroso de carteirinha. As mentiras de Felipe eram facilmente identificáveis quando esse sorriso cínico e divertido aparecia.

- Então hoje é mesmo segunda-feira... - Luiz sentou-se com seus amigos depois dessa constatação, ainda intrigado com o fato de ter adormecido por um dia inteiro e não perceber. Tivera sonhos muito bons, é verdade, ver sua vitória contra o Grêmio de novo e de novo, acompanhada de um Felipe miudinho admitindo a derrota para o "Imperador do Futebol" era algo tão prazeroso que o tempo passou quase que na velocidade da luz. – Ah, não! Isso significa que eu não vou conseguir entregar o tema no prazo! Eu tô ferrado!

Esquecendo-se do café da manhã, o gaúcho saiu restaurante a fora em velocidade recorde rumo ao quarto, numa tentativa desesperada de terminar as trinta questões de matemática, sua pior matéria, nos dez minutos que o separavam do início das aulas. Se essa fosse uma tarefa mandada pela _sua _professora no _seu _colégio, ele não estaria nessa situação. Na turma "E" da sétima série daquele ano, era conhecido por ser um dos mais negligentes com relação à lição de casa, ou "tema" como os gaúchos costumam chamar. Os professores, a essa altura do ano, já nem se davam ao trabalho de checar seu caderno desorganizado, sabiam que seria perda de tempo. Se tratando de Zanxam-sensei, no entanto, a situação mudava completamente, e ele nem ao menos podia dizer que não tivera tempo de completar tudo, já que a última aula de matemática havia sido na quarta-feira, deixando tempo mais do que de sobra para que tudo fosse feito com relativa folga.

* * *

Depois de se tornar o alvo das piadas durante a aula e ser "discretamente" humilhado pela professora por seu relaxamento quanto às tarefas de casa, o novo pesadelo de Luiz veio quando Ayatá anunciou que ele ficaria de fora da luta do dia. 

- Como assim, eu? Ayatá, por que logo eu tenho que ficar de fora?

- Você ainda não está totalmente recuperado, Luiz, mesmo que não sinta. Seu corpo ainda precisa voltar ao ritmo normal antes de lutar para valer, não vai agüentar um segundo esgotamento seguido. Sinto muito, cara, mas é pro seu bem.

- Eu estou bem, Ayatá, eu tenho certeza! Eu me sinto recuperado! Dormi um dia inteiro, como posso ainda não ter recuperado minha energia?

- Se não entende, quer que eu prove a minha teoria?

- Sim, quero. Prove pra mim que eu estou esgotado.

- Pegue Brance. Hoje eu serei seu oponente.

Ayatá estava com sua própria beyblade em mãos e apontava para o gaúcho. Ele raramente usava essa beyblade, mesmo seus companheiros de time não a viam com freqüência. Durante o torneio de classificação brasileiro, o índio chamara atenção de todos durante as primeiras eliminatórias ao derrotar todos os seus oponentes sem atacar ou se deixar ser atacado, deixando que eles praticamente se atirassem pra fora da arena.

- Te enfrentar? Desde quanto tu luta pra valer?

- Não me subestime, Luiz. Esse foi o pior erro de todos aqueles que já derrotei, e olha que não foram poucos!

- O que seja... Mas ainda não entendo o que tu quer dizer...

Luiz preparou Brance para a luta, um tanto confuso com a atitude do gênio da mata. Nunca o enfrentara antes, ele fora eliminado por Felipe nas quartas de final depois de uma luta não muito demorada. Antes de lançar a beyblade na arena, percebeu o olhar interessado do líder paulista, anormalmente fixo e sem o ar zombeteiro.

- Go Shoot!

O confronto começou com Luiz na ofensiva. Seu gato ágil saltava na arena na tentativa de atingir o oponente, seus ataques vinham das direções mais variadas e um lutador normal consideraria-os imprevisíveis. Ayatá, no entanto, não era o que se podia chamar de "normal", como seu oponente gaúcho veio a descobrir momentos depois da maneira mais difícil.

- Por que eu não consigo atingi-lo? O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Luiz estava começando a perder a calma. Ayatá não atacava nem se defendia, apenas se desviava de todos os ataques de Brance. Qualquer outro lutador talvez não ficasse tão desesperado, mas o goleiro do Internacional considerava seus ataques surpresa o seu ponto forte, sua melhor cartada para vencer uma luta. Ser humilhado daquela maneira por alguém que raramente lutava era demais.

- Eu avisei, não me subestime. Conheço os estilos de vocês muito bem, ou já se esqueceram que me colocaram no time para fazer o papel de estrategista? Vocês todos são para mim um livro aberto, que posso ler quando quiser, como quiser. Por mais que você ache que sua fera-bit ataque de forma aleatória, há um padrão que eu aprendi a ler. Se não mudar esse padrão, Luiz, sinto informar que será impossível para você sequer me arranhar.

"_Exatamente como na nossa luta!" _– Felipe parecia ser o único dos presentes a não estar totalmente surpreso com o desenrolar do combate, tendo ele próprio experimentado o estilo racional de luta do pequeno carrapato de piolho da Amazônia. _"Essa é a minha chance de entender como eu ganhei daquela vez, foi tudo tão estranho..."_

Felipe desligou-se da batalha para viajar nas recordações daquelas quartas de final do torneio de classificação. _A princípio, assim como Luiz, ele também subestimara o pequeno adversário de olhar selvagem. Antes de conhecê-lo, duvidava até mesmo que o beyblade já estivesse penetrado tão longe no meio da selva. Foi uma surpresa para ele encontrar um índio baixinho e arredio na sua frente, e maior ainda foi o choque ao ver o que esse índio podia fazer. _

_O início de ambas as lutas foi idêntico: mesmo nunca tendo visto o garoto ou o desafiado antes, Ayatá sabia exatamente onde Brighter estaria e por onde atacaria. Os movimentos evasivos de sua beyblade era perfeitos, sem nenhuma brecha, calculados milimetricamente. A sensação era que o indiozinho já o conhecia há muito tempo. Assim com Luiz, ele também se irritou, chegou a querer bater no adversário caso ele não parasse com seu joguinho sem graça, e foi nessa hora que a situação mudou._

_Por mais desesperado que estivesse, atacar sem pensar de nada adiantaria. Se mesmo consciente de seus atos os efeitos era nulos, o descontrole poderia ser catastrófico. O tempo o ensinara a ser paciente e esperar o melhor momento, nunca perdendo a concentração e o foco. Perdera no torneio japonês por falta de concentração e não queria repetir esse erro novamente._

_- Você se acha muito esperto, garoto! Mas 'cê vai ver, eu ainda vou te acertar, mesmo que leve o ano todo! _

_- Está muito determinado... Quero ver o que pode fazer realmente..._

_O Ayatá daquele longínquo março era um tanto diferente do Ayatá que seguira com eles para Porto Alegre. Talvez por estar agindo em equipe, por ter uma certa responsabilidade dentro do time ou por estar fora de seu ambiente natural, o indiozinho era, entre os cinco, aquele que mais mudara – ou amadurecera – durante os meses que se seguiram ao torneio de classificação. Lidar com o Ayatá do passado era como lidar com um filhotinho de onça: uma criatura arredia e arisca, capaz de morder aqueles que tentassem se aproximar. Ele desconfiava de todos ao seu redor, falava o menos possível e evitava as pessoas propositalmente. Um bicho do mato._

_- Eu posso fazer muito, é só eu querer. Não posso ser parado por você aqui nessa luta, eu tenho um objetivo a ser atingido, e ele vai bem mais alem do que simplesmente ganhar esse campeonato. – Enquanto falava, as tentativas de Brighter de ataque continuavam falhando, mas erravam por bem menos do que antes._

_- E quais seriam seus objetivos?_

_- Existem umas certas pessoas por aí que eu preciso derrotar. Uma revanche. Com certeza eles estarão no Campeonato Mundial, e é para lá que eu vou! Não me interessam as pessoas que eu terei que atropelar para trilhar o meu caminho, eu vou seguir em frente sempre! Brighter, mostre-me o seu verdadeiro poder para cima desse nanico imitação de Tarzan!_

_Uma forte luz tomou conta do ginásio, mas nenhuma das beyblades se rendeu, ao menos não a primeira vista. Quando o efeito do ataque da fera-bit passou, nenhuma delas dava sinal de que pararia. Não demorou muito, porém, para que Ayatá declarasse a derrota e mandasse sua beyblade sair da arena. _

_- Você ainda vai ser um grande líder, Felipe da Silva. Não desista nunca._

_O motivo da desistência de Ayatá ainda era uma incógnita para o líder brasileiro, mesmo depois de passado tanto tempo. A última frase dita pelo garoto logo após a derrota ficara gravada em sua memória como uma espécie de profecia, um mantra que servia para reavivar seu espírito de luta. Depois de Ayatá, enfrentara Carlos e Luiz. A luta contra o gaúcho foi uma das mais difíceis que já travara, as forças de ambos se equilibravam, o vencedor poderia ser qualquer um dos dois. Porém Felipe estava destinado a ser o vitorioso, estava escrito, era seu destino. A situação prevista por Ayatá aconteceu, e como forma de gratidão, ele exigiu que o garoto também integrasse sua equipe como uma espécie de estrategista. Assim, os Brasil Blade tornaram-se uma equipe de cinco. _

- Brance, continue atacando! Não pare agora!

De tão perdido em seus devaneios, Felipe nem se lembrava mais da luta de Luiz para poder participar da batalha de logo mais. A força de Ayatá o intrigava, afinal ele nunca era visto treinando e sua beyblade não tinha nada demais, nenhuma tecnologia avançada ou fera-bit superpoderosa. Ainda assim, era preciso admitir, não tinha certeza se poderia ter ganhado aquela luta das quartas de final caso o adversário não tivesse desistido da luta. Luiz estava suando, como rosto todo vermelho e sua língua teimava em escorregar para fora da boca cada vez que o garoto expirava. Já estava arfando.

- Não... não pare agora...

- Acredita em mim agora? Se não tem energia nem para passar por mim, como espera ser capaz de nos trazer a vitória daqui a pouco? Não podemos mais nos dar ao luxo de perder, agora é mata-mata e você, como jogar de futebol, sabe muito bem o que isso significa.

- Eu não... ainda não estou acabado...

- Admiro sua coragem, Luiz, mas tentar ultrapassar seus limites agora só vai lhe causar mais danos. Desista enquanto é tempo se quiser ir conosco ao Gigantinho. – Contrastando com o cansaço de Luiz, Ayatá ainda não derramara uma gota de suor. Mantinha os braços cruzados frente ao peito e os olhos fechados, transmitindo uma calma inabalável. Não havia dúvidas quanto a quem estava controlando a situação.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou o gaúcho, ficando, além de cansado, também assustado.

- Está gastando energia demais. Nesse ritmo, não vai mais conseguir se levantar e não poderá nos acompanhar hoje. Já te disse, seu corpo gastou energia demais no fim de semana e ainda não está totalmente recuperado, mesmo com tudo que você dormiu. Você precisa gradualmente aumentar sua rotina de treinos agora, não ficar em potência máxima logo de cara.

- Eu... – A beyblade de Luiz parou de girar quase instantaneamente, o garoto começou a perder o equilíbrio. – Não consigo mais... – Alarmado com o perigo eminente, Felipe conseguiu apanhar o agora adormecido Luiz antes que este caísse no chão.

- Ah, nossa... – Foi o comentário de Felipe ao se ver sentado no chão com o principal rival no colo. – Não é que ele fica mesmo bunitinhu quando está de boca calada? – Riu-se ao ver os queixos caídos e os olhares esbugalhados de seus companheiros de equipe. – Ah, 'tava brincando, gente! Mas que ele fica melhor quieto do que estourando meus tímpanos e me torrando a paciência, isso ele com certeza fica! Vamos, me ajudem a levar ele lá pro quarto. Tenho a impressão de que hoje seremos só os quatro de nós lá dentro.

* * *

Um pouco antes da partida para o Gigantinho ficou decidido que Ken seria o responsável por vigiar Luiz, já que recomendações médicas o forçavam a ficar na cama o máximo possível de tempo. Seu pé estava quase bom e ele quase não sentia mais dor, mas ainda precisava das muletas e de um pouco de fisioterapia. Enquanto os quatro Brasil Blade e os cinco Taichi partiam, o japonês fez o máximo que pôde para esconder sua indignação em ser deixado para trás, mas assim que se viu sozinho com Luiz, pôs tudo para fora de uma vez no volume máximo. Nem assim o gaúcho acordou. 

A equipe adversária era do Equador. Formada apenas por meninas, o time atraía bastante atenção da mídia, tanto como ídolas do beyblade como outras coisas mais _calientes_. O trio, conhecido como "Luna Rosa", fazia sucesso também cantando em palcos de seu país, e todas elas vestiam o mesmo figurino rosa bebê que incluía uma saia rodada até o meio da cocha, um top com babados e pequenas orelhas de gato, às vezes acompanhadas de bigodes falsos e maquiagem. Para a luta contra os Brasil Blade, todas vestiam o uniforme completo.

- Ah, então são esses os símbolos sexuais do Equador? Achei que eles tivessem mais classe... – Foi o comentário de Felipe ao passar perto das adversárias. Embora estivesse falando com Ayatá no momento, fez questão de falar alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção das garotas. As três lhe dirigiram olhares assassinos, mas nada falaram.

- Hey, Felipe! O Luiz não veio com vocês?

O líder brasileiro reconheceu imediatamente a voz vinda de algum lugar a cima dele nas arquibancadas. Sem erro logo localizou Julio descendo as escadas congestionadas em sua direção. Estava vestindo o uniforme do Grêmio.

- Ah, infelizmente ele não pôde vir, ainda não se recuperou totalmente dos acontecimentos de sábado. – Felipe respondeu, segurando-se para não rir ao lembrar-se do garoto deitado em seu colo.

- Ele não é o único. Se eu não morasse a apenas dez minutos daqui, também não teria vindo. Estou muito cansado, ontem mal pude sair da cama... Ir pra escola hoje então... – Agora que mencionara o cansaço, as marcas do jogo e da noite de festa começaram a ser percebidas pelos Brasil Blade: olheiras profundas e escuras circundavam seus olhos, seu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado que o normal e a cada final de frase Julio era obrigado a colocar a mão na frente da boca para tapar um bocejo. Após mais alguns momentos de conversa, Julio acabou aceitando voltar com os garotos e ajudar Luiz a acordar. Pobre capitão colorado...

Cristiano foi o escolhido para começar. A equipe encarou como normal o nervosismo do garoto perante a perspectiva de ser o primeiro, as tremedeiras constantes e a fala inseguras era rotina. Como adversária, Cristiano teve que encarar a menor das Luna Rosa, uma garota mais ou menos da mesma altura que ele, com seios avantajados que chamavam muita atenção e pele morena queimada do sol. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e sedosos, se agitando conforme o requebrado da garota, que não conseguia dar um passo sem rebolar. Enquanto o brasiliense se sentia envergonhado e até um pouco assustado com sua oponente, Felipe e grande parte da torcida presente não conseguiam esconder a excitação. Até mesmo Carlos estava ficando cada vez mais acordado.

Apesar da pinta de super modelo, a adversária de Cristiano, Lilian Peña, não era nada fora do comum com a beyblade. Sua equipe provavelmente havia chegado até as quartas de final apenas hipnotizando seus oponentes, uma estratégia que estava se tornando surpreendentemente comum nesse torneio. O medo e a insegurança de Cristiano foram aos poucos desaparecendo conforme ele ganhava terreno na luta e conhecia as habilidades da rival.

- Bren, termine com a luta!

A torcida brasileira foi ao delírio, muitos se levantaram da arquibancada para ter uma melhor visão da magnífica fera-bit do caçula brasileiro, por consenso geral uma das mais belas do torneio. Ninguém entendeu quando, do nada, o ataque parou e a beyblade amarela e azul do garoto foi jogada para fora da arena. Inacreditavelmente, as Luna Rosa saíram na frente do placar desta vez.

- O que foi que aconteceu lá, Cristiano, por que 'cê parou seu ataque? – Foi a interrogação de Felipe ao ver o companheiro voltar para o banco de sua equipe. – As pessoas podem achar que foram elas que fizeram alguma coisa, mas eu sei que a ordem de parar veio de você. O que houve?

- Está brabo comigo, capitão? – Por mais zangado que estivesse, Felipe não conseguiu resistir ao olhar 43 de Cristiano, afrouxando sua expressão zangada e dando um meio sorriso.

- Não, não estou. Mas eu quero entender o que foi que aconteceu.

- Eu não pude atacá-la. – Confessou o garoto, quase chorando. – Na hora que eu mandei Bren sair, ela me olhou de um jeito que eu não pude deixar de me sentir culpado pelo que estava fazendo, como se não fosse certo ganhar a luta...

- Eu entendo. Essa tática é um tanto velha, mas você ainda é novinho e tem pouco experiência, não me admira que não conheça. Eu próprio uso dela algumas vezes... – Felipe fez sua própria versão do olhar de cachorro pidão, arrancando gargalhadas do antes decepcionado Cristiano. – Certo então... Acho que cabe a mim impedir que elas consigam sua segunda vitória consecutiva. Carlos, é melhor estar bem acordado, pois vamos depender de você no terceiro round!

Silêncio. Os três Brasil Blade esperaram por uma resposta que não veio até constatarem que o baiano novamente adormecera apoiado na parede.

- Eu mereço! Bom, pessoal, vejo vocês depois da minha vitória!

Dizendo isso, Felipe subiu os poucos degraus que o separavam da arena para encarar aquela que parecia ser a líder da outra equipe. Seu cabelo era rosa e se estendia até a cintura, seus olhos eram de um verde berrante ameaçador e pelo menos três quartos dos seus um metro e sessenta de altura devia ser compostos por pernas. Belas pernas por sinal.

- Já vou te avisando que qualquer técnica de hipnose não vai funcionar comigo, sua modelo paraguaia!

- No paraguaia, del Equador, besta! Y yo sou mui quista em mi país...

- Percebe-se. Mas aqui _nós _somos os queridinhos! Eu não vou cair tão fácil!

- Luta, después habla!

- Go shoot!

Ao contrário de Lilian, a líder das Luna Rosa – que por conhecidência chamava-se Rosa também – sabia lutar razoavelmente. Ela tentou atacar Felipe várias vezes, todas em vão, mas não desistiu. Quando o líder brasileiro evocou sua fera-bit, sua expressão se transformou completamente: de uma águia dando o bote a um filhote de gatinho mimoso que quer colinho e afago na cabeça.

- Pare o ataque, Brighter!

A torcida não acreditou no que estava vendo. Pela segunda vez a principal equipe brasileira sucumbia ao olhar adversário, ou pelo menos era isso que parecia. Vais ecoaram no ginásio, unidas aos gritos histéricos de Ayatá, Cristiano e Carlos, que a essa altura das lutas encontrava-se mais ou menos desperto. Felipe, apesar destas manifestações "calorosas" de apoio, manteve o sorriso maroto e esperou até que sua fera-bit sumisse por completo para colocar o seu verdadeiro plano em prática:

- Meu Deus! O que é aquilo? – Exclamou ele, fazendo cara de espanto.

- Aquilo o que, besta?

- Aquilo! – Felipe apontou para algum lugar entre uma câmera de tv e as arquibancadas. – Tenho certeza de ter visto Brad Pitt ali durante o meu ataque! Será que ele ainda está ali?

- Brad Pitt? Dios Mio! Esperaaaaaaaaa! – Rosa saiu correndo na direção indicada por Felipe, que se aproveitou da ausência de sua adversária para terminar a luta. A platéia calou-se enquanto julgava se a estratégia era válida ou não. Finalmente, tendo que julgar entre um olhar hipnotizador e uma mentira deslavada, os torcedores decidiram aclamar a mentira, um contra-ataque sujo para um ataque mais sujo ainda. Felipe saiu da arena ovacionado.

- Eu sabia que você era mentiroso, Felipe, mas essa luta foi o cúmulo! – Exclamou Ayatá assim que o líder retornou. – Isso foi golpe baixo, uma estratégia suja, sem cabimento e...

- Ah, relaxa, Celenterado da Amazônia. Ela era tão baixa quanto eu, você viu. E depois, essa não é realmente a primeira vez que eu uso essa técnica.

- Quando é que você foi tão baixo assim pela última vez? Eu não lembro de desse tipo de coisa ter acontecido durante o torneio de classificação...

- Não talvez no Brasil, mas quando eu estava no Japão, coincidentemente durante as quartas de final, eu enfrentei uma patricinha rosa pink que pelo amor de Deus! – Felipe fez cara de sofredor indignado – Se tinha alguma coisa na cabeça daquela menina era pura bosta!

- Não fale nomes feios na frente de crianças menores, Felipe.

- Pára de agir como se fosse a Zanxam-sensei, Ayatá, porque isso realmente irrita. Já basta ter que aturar uma professora! Duas delas e eu me interno num hospício...

- Também não precisa exagerar, capitão!

- Mas é sério! Onde já viu? Não há lugar nesse mundo para duas Zanxam-sensei mais eu, 'cês terão que escolher entre eu ou elas!

- Não faz drama, ainda temos que terminar essa luta...

- Oh, é... Carlos, avante! Conquiste a nossa vitória!

- Sim, capitão!

Apesar de seus amigos terem certeza de que o baiano estava acordado, sua adversária não pareceu perceber a diferença, e logo começou a provocar o adversário que ela acreditava estar dormindo antes da luta, uma vitória já garantida no seu ponto de vista. Grande parte da torcida parecia pensar assim também, não conseguindo entender como o time conseguia mandar para a luta decisiva alguém que mal podia abrir os olhos.

- Go shoot!

A adversária de Carlos, Margarida Contente, foi a primeira a atacar. Carlos, com um filete de baba saindo por sua boca, não estava nem ao menos prestando atenção na luta. Margarida sorriu ainda mais ao ver suas suspeitas se confirmarem. Ela atacou sem parar, até encurralar Bropus na beirada da arena.

- 'Cês têm certeza que o Carlos estava realmente acordado quando foi lutar? – Perguntou Cristiano, preocupado com o comportamento estranho do amigo. Por mais que dormisse durante o dia, nos treinos e nas lutas o baiano se comportava como um ser humano normal que conversava, ria, pulava, se zangava, reclamava, pensava. No entanto dessa vez ele não estava acordando com de costume.

- Sim, eu tenho cem por cento de certeza que ele estava desperto. – Respondeu Ayatá, também apreensivo. – Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas confesso que se esta situação continuar, eu vou entrar em pânico.

- Quer dizer que há motivos para se preocupar? – Perguntou novamente Cristiano, se encolhendo no banco.

- Sim. – Respondeu Ayatá, desanimado.

- Não. – Respondeu Felipe, levantando-se e ficando de frente para os dois companheiros. Acreditem no Carlos, gente. Eu acho que sei o que ele tem em mente, e estou ansioso para ver o que vai acontecer. Não o deixaríamos decidir uma luta tão importante quanto esta se ele não fosse capaz, não é mesmo?

- Felipe, eu sinceramente espero que essa não seja outra de suas mentiras, porque se esse for o caso, nunca vou te perdoar.

- Dê tempo ao tempo, Ayatá. Dê tempo ao tempo.

O paulista voltou a sentar-se depois disso e não falou mais nada. Não demorou muito e suas palavras provaram-se verdadeiras. De súbito, Carlos abriu os olhos como nunca antes, deixando-os arregalados, sua toca colorida caiu para trás, revelando tererês rebeldes e desgovernados e toda a energia em volta dele mudou de sonolenta e devagar para agitada e assustadora.

- Brópus, Ciclone do Esguicho!

A baleia franca do baiano apareceu, gigante e altiva. Seu tamanho intimidava qualquer um, e Margarida não foi diferente. Do esguicho da baleia formou-se uma tromba d'água que varreu a arena e afogou a beyblade adversária. Quando a execução do taque terminou e a fera-bit retornou à beyblade, Calos deixou-se mergulhar em sono profundo novamente, deixando o corpo cair molemente no chão do Gigantinho. Como Margarida já estava há muito derrotada, os Brasil Blade foram declarados vencedores e classificados para as semifinais.

* * *

- Que último ataque foi aquele que o Carlos soltou e depois desmaiou? – Perguntou uma abismada – para não dizer curiosa – Satsuki aos brasileiros durante a viagem de volta para o hotel. Carlos foi deixado esparramado no último banco da van, obrigando os demais beybladers e Julio a se espremerem nos bancos remanescentes. 

- Segredo de estado, lorinha! É uma de nossas principais armas contra vocês. – Respondeu o capitão com seu sorriso número trinta e quatro: a meia lua estraga-prazeres.

- Mas se nós já vimos o ataque...

- Aquela é só a ponta do Iceberg, meus caros... Aguardem até a final para maiores explicações...

Pelo visto Felipe ainda não conhecia bem a loira dos Taichi. "Aguardem" era uma palavra que para ela não possuía significado quando estava no meio de sua busca por infindável conhecimento. Esperar era a única que ela não era capaz de fazer em uma situação como essa.

Até o fim da viagem, Felipe ficou muito arrependido de suas palavras.

* * *

Os Taichi, Brasil Blade e Julio tiveram um final de tarde memorável atazanando a vida de Luiz. Depois de ser acordado pelo som de uma roda de samba desafinada montada por seus "amigos" e de ser obrigado a dançar de pijamas, o beyblader gaúcho ainda teve que literalmente "comer o pão que o diabo amassou" na mão de seus colegas encrenqueiros. Visando recuperar o ritmo normal do amigo, não largaram o garoto nem por um segundo sequer, sempre forçando-o a fazer todo o tipo de absurdos impensáveis que se dentro de um hotel no meio de uma metrópole. O anúncio de Zanxam-sensei na hora da janta de que as provas começariam na próxima semana não melhorou em nada o humor de Luiz ao fim do dia.

* * *

20 de agosto, quarta-feira, a luta dos Taichi. 

O dia começou problemático para os Taichi, havia um grande problema que era preciso resolver logo: Ken poderia ir com sua equipe para o Gigantinho e lutar ou deveria ficar em casa para garantir que nada saísse errado?

- Eu já disse que me sinto bem, gente! Amanhã eu vou tirar tudo e vou andar de novo, vocês não precisam ficar mais tão preocupados! – Era o argumento do japonês, que ele repetia a cada dois minutos com a voz cada vez mais elevada.

- Mas vai que você cai, tropeça, ou é derrubado por alguém? Vai ser ruim no último dia de recuperação piorar a situação, não? – Era o argumento do resto da equipe, que já estava cansada de repetir sempre a mesma coisa logo depois que Ken desembestava em esbravejar toda a sua vontade de lutar. Até que finalmente o dono da franja mais absurda do planeta mudou um pouco seu argumento:

- Fui eu quem salvou o time na última vez, eu que me sacrifiquei pra que a gente pudesse ganhar e não caísse na última luta! É assim que vocês agradecem?

- Não apela pro lado sentimental, estamos todos tentando ser racionais aqui. – Foi a resposta de Satsuki.

- Sabemos como se sente, eu faria o mesmo em seu lugar, mas estamos falando da sua própria segurança. – Completou Toshihiro, o mais calmo entre os presentes.

- Não podemos arriscar que você se quebre de novo, já pensou o estrago que seria? Estamos todos muito gratos por você ter nos salvado daquela vez, mas todos nós temos nossos momentos de herói, vilão, saco de pancada e estorvo!

O silêncio absoluto foi a resposta ao comentário de Rumiko, acompanhado das mais diversas expressões faciais nos outros Taichi: desconcertado, confuso, impressionado, assustado. Foi a vez de Rumiko ficar apreensiva:

- Disse alguma coisa que não devia?

Após algumas piscadelas os outros foram capazes de formular algumas respostas e balbuciá-las em atropelo:

- Não, não é que...

- Que é isso, imagine...

- Não foi bem isso que...

- O que acontece é que...

- Nós só ficamos sem..

- Nos pegou de surpresa...

- Realmente eu pensei...

- Você só nos pegou de guarda baixa e...

Rumiko começou a sentir tonta com tantas vozes e tantas cabeças ao seu redor. Como todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, tudo parecia um único zumbido confuso de uma abelha que não decidiu exatamente para onde quer ir e fica zanzando pelo mesmo lugar sem rumo. Não demorou muito para perder a paciência:

- CHEGA, CARAMBA! SE É PRA RESPONDER A MINHA PERGUNTA, QUE RESPONDAM COM CALMA E UM DE CADA VEZ!

Atraído pelos gritos e pela confusão que se formava, Yuy escolheu este exato momento para aparecer. Não precisou que ninguém lhe explicasse a situação para compreender o que se passava, afinal era sempre a mesma coisa com esse bando de idiotas sem imaginação:

- Fiquem quietos um pouco, sim? Deixem para gastar essa energia na hora da luta. Se Urashima quiser ir, ele sabe dos riscos, a responsabilidade é dele. Se alguma coisa ruim acontecer, ele não pode dizer que não foi avisado.

O líder dos Taichi fechou a porta do quarto com um estrondo e saiu novamente, deixando atrás de si um silêncio significativo logo quebrado pelas exclamações vitoriosas de Ken:

- É isso aí! Eu sabia que algum dia alguém me entenderia! Me aguardem, adversários, porque eu vou arrasar!

A tentativa do garoto de pular na cama quase resultou em tragédia. Por sorte Toshihiro conseguiu apanhar o garoto antes que ele caísse para fora de sua cama.

* * *

Na aula que se seguiu, Zanxam-sensei começou o período de revisões para as provas que viriam, forçando seus alunos a passarem a manhã inteira fazendo exercícios infindáveis e complexo sobre praticamente todas as disciplinas. Na hora do almoço, Satsuki, Yuy e Ayatá eram os únicos que não apresentavam nenhum sintoma de mal estar e não estavam com a cabeça girando, girando, girando... 

Ainda traumatizados com a aula do dia, Taichi e Brasil Blade partiram rumo ao Gigantinho para mais uma luta das quartas de final. Os adversários do dia eram os paraguaios "Fuerza Valiente", uma equipe que até agora não perdera um round sequer na competição. Eram facilmente reconhecidos por seus músculos avantajados e cara de poucos amigos, características que deixavam os orientais apreensivos em deixar Ken lutar contra eles.

- Eu vou fazer o primeiro round! – Ken se adiantou ao discurso pré-luta de Satsuki e começou a mover-se em direção a arena sem esperar pela resposta do time.

- E como espera lançar a beyblade sem largar suas muletas, senhor rei-da-cocada-preta?

A pergunta de Toshihiro deixou Ken paralisado por alguns instantes, ele realmente não havia pensado nesse detalhe até o momento. Logo, porém, uma luz se formou em sua mente e uma lâmpada acendeu-se a cima de sua cabeça enquanto ele novamente se virava para encarar o time:

- Simples, você vai me segurar, Toshi-chan!

Não se sabe se foi pelo fato de ser chamado de "Toshi-chan" ou por causa do abuso que a frase do garoto impunha, mas Toshihiro levantou-se em um salto do banco e partiu para encarar o amigo com cara de poucos amigos. Os dois trocaram olhares e, quando todos esperavam uma discussão, Toshihiro pegou a beyblade de Ken, a posicionou no lançador e acompanhou o garoto arena acima.

O adversário de Ken era Viktor Ostapenko, um garoto baixinho, porém muito musculoso, com barba por fazer e cabelo estilo moicano. Possuía também um piercing na língua e outro na sobrancelha. Ken e Toshihiro riram-se do adversário, porém logo retornaram a seriedade exigida em uma luta. Ken largou as muletas confiando que o chinês o seguraria e se preparou para lançar Fenrochi na arena. Viktor fazia o mesmo do lado oposto a eles.

- Go shoot!

A beyblade do paraguio era maior e mais pesada que uma beyblade comum. Quando esta encontrou o chão da arena, vários fragmentos se deslocaram para todas as direções, a grande maioria coincidentemente para o pé machucado de Ken. Ao ver o que estava para acontecer, o japonês fechou os olhos e já se arrependia da decisão de ter vindo lutar quando ouviu a voz de Toshihiro sussurrar no seu ouvido:

- Se preocupe só com a luta. Dos truques sujos cuido eu.

E, de fato, era isso que Toshihiro estava fazendo. O dono da maior trança masculina do planeta colocara o próprio pé no caminho das pedras para proteger o do amigo, sendo ele quem sentira o impacto das pedrinhas. Apesar disso, ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de dor ou coisa parecida.

- Certo, Toshihiro, deixo isso com você! – Exclamou Ken, com mais vontade de lutar do que nunca. – Fenrochi, queime e mande esse brutamontes sem cérebro para o espaço!

Enquanto a dupla de Taichis ria da fala do japonês, a fera-bit dragão irrompeu da beyblade azul e seu ataque tingiu de preto a beyblade adversária. Um a zero para os orientais.

Quando Ken e Toshihiro retornaram, Rumiko já estava mais do que preparada para encarar seu adversário. Ao ver o estado da perna de Toshihiro, entretanto, parou tudo que estava fazendo e inundou o amigo de perguntas:

- Ah, o que foi que houve com você? Está doendo? Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Você vai lavar isso no banheiro? Como foi que aconteceu? Será que eles vão fazer isso comigo? Quer que eu ajude você a limpar? Pode ser depois da minha luta?

Toshihiro, anormalmente vermelho, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Rumiko de modo a fazer com que ela se calasse antes de responder, com o sorriso mais sincero que conseguiu dar:

- Está tudo bem, Rumiko, não há com o que se preocupar. Se eles tentarem fazer alguma coisa parecida com você na sua luta, eu mesmo me vingarei deles no terceiro round, ok? Agora vai lá e acaba com eles!

Mais animada, Rumiko seguiu saltitando pelos degraus que a separavam da arena. Seu adversário, Vicente Salvador, não gostou muito dessa atitude e passou a encarar a garota com sua expressão padrão de "não-se-aproxime-ou-terá-morte-violenta". Dessa vez, porém, Rumiko não estava com medo ou receio, estava até feliz. Toshihiro a encarara de tal forma que parecia ter criado uma espécie de barreira invisível contra intimidações. Vicente era alto, tinha cerca de dois metros de altura e três de largura, contando a medida dos ombros anabolizados e abdômen tão definido que chegava a moldar a camisa relativamente larga. Era careca, mas piercins de várias formas e tamanhos decoravam seu couro cabeludo, refletindo a luz dos holofotes. Sua beyblade também era maior do que o normal.

Enquanto isso, no banco dos Taichi Toshihiro sofria com as conseqüências de seus atos: Ken e Takashi não paravam de fazer insinuações sem sentido sobre ele estar olhando Rumiko com outros olhos parecendo um burro apaixonado. Apaixonado, ele? Ah, como a cabeça das crianças podia produzir absurdos... Ele, Toshihiro Urameshi, apaixonado? Nem em sonho. Após várias tentativas infrutíferas de mostrar isso para os garotos, ele desistiu e passou a prestar atenção na luta, algo que valia muito mais a pena.

- Go shoot!

Rumiko gritou junto com o juiz o mais alto que conseguiu, mesmo assim sua voz foi facilmente sobreposta pela voz grossa e intimidante de Vicente. A japonesa soube que a verdadeira luta havia começado quando fragmentos da arena vieram voando em sua direção visando nocauteá-la. Num movimento que impressionou até mesmo seus colegas de equipe, Fenki apareceu do nada para afastar cada fragmento e devolvê-lo na direção da beyblade adversária, que teve muito trabalho para continuar girando depois desse contra-ataque.

- Muito bem, Fenki! Continue assim!

Vendo que não adiantaria mais tentar atacar a adversária usando a arena, o paraguaio mudou de tática e passou a tentar jogar Fenki para todos os lado até que ele saísse da região limite ou se partisse ao meio. Seus ataques eram fortes, Rumiko por vezes quase foi jogada para trás, mas resistiu firmemente.

- Força bruta apenas não ganha luta! – Rumiko estava impressionada com sua própria coragem e confiança, eram raras as vezes que se sentia assim, ainda mais numa luta das quartas de final. Precisava aproveitar essa oportunidade para mostrar ao público tudo que podia fazer, e isso incluía provocar o adversário. Depois dessa fala, Fenki tomou o controle da luta, dançando na arena enquanto mandava seu oponente para todos os lados, ora com quedas suaves, ora com estrondos ensurdecedores. Depois de tanta "dança", Vicente finalmente se rendeu, sua beyblade parou de girar após cair no centro da arena com a suavidade de um hipopótamo.

- Ganhamos! Ganhamos! Ganhamos! – Gritavam Ken e Takashi em coro quando a japonesa voltou ao banco, muito satisfeita consigo mesma. O clima entre os Taichi era de pura festa, afinal eles haviam acabado de garantir a classificação para as semifinais de seu quarto torneio consecutivo em cima de uma das equipes tidas como "mais fortes".

- Só mais uma luta para concretizar essa vitória completa! – Anunciou Toshihiro, já com Fenku pronto em sua mão. – Vamos vencer os três rounds!

- Isso! – Rumiko, Takashi e Satsuki levantaram-se e começaram a executar uma coreografia ensaiada. Haviam inclusive criado um grito de guerra para a equipe, que não cansavam de cantar – ou, para aqueles mais entendidos de música, gritar sem nenhuma afinação:

_T-A-I C-H-I I can do! _

_Hey! Taichi! Hey! Taichi! Let's go!_

_T-A-I C-H-I I can fight! _

_Hey! Taichi! Hey! Taichi! Let's go! _

Não demorou para o Gigantinho todo cantar essa música também, o que deixou o espírito de luta de Toshihiro ainda mais elevado e a vontade de Valério Valente, o próximo adversário, de trucidar o oponente cada vez maior. Agora era guerra. Valério, assim como o adversário de Rumiko, era grande e tinha excesso de músculos anabolizados, porém seu cérebro aparentemente era menor do que a média, ou parte dele se convertera em músculos e agora não servia para muita coisa.

Aos gritos de "Hey! Taichi!", o "Go shoot" do juiz foi quase inaudível. Fenku e a beyblade gigante de Valério chegaram na arena ao mesmo tempo, porém dessa vez o chinês não foi recepcionado por fragmentos salientes com vontade própria. Ele estranhou o fato, mas continuou com seu plano de luta.

Depois de sofrer alguns massivo ataques do paraguaio, Toshihiro pensou finalmente ter chegado a hora do contra-ataque, mas seu plano foi impedido pela mudança estratégica do rival: apesar de não ter usado a nada surpreendente técnica das pedrinhas voadoras no início da luta, Valério provavelmente pensou que elas agora seriam úteis, e Toshihiro foi bombardeado por centenas delas quando estava prestes a proferir o comando final. Eram tantas e tão pequenas essas pedrinhas que ele foi obrigado a colocar o braço sobre o rosto para se proteger, impedindo a visão da luta. Caso abrisse a boca, corria o risco de engolir algumas delas. Sem saber o que estava acontecendo na arena e completamente impotente perante a situação, seu primeiro pensamento foi o de entrar em desespero.

Não. Esse não era o Toshihiro Urameshi. Qualquer um, menos ele, podia se dar ao luxo de se desesperar numa situação como aquela, mas não ele, não aquele conhecido por ser o mais tranqüilo na arena. A torcida continuava entoando o grito de guerra, ainda acreditavam em sua vitória. Mesmo que não pudesse ver ou se comunicar com sua fera-bit por meio de palavras, sua ligação com o leviatã era mais forte do que isso. A relação que tinha com Fenku era baseada na confiança entre mestre e criatura, e só precisava de seu coração para ordenar um ataque. Concentrando-se e ignorando as pedrinhas voadoras, evocou Fenku usado a voz da sua consciência e ordenou o ataque final. O Tufão Submarino não só afundou as pedrinhas como também deu um banho nos rivais e garantiu aos Taichi um ingresso com estilo nas semifinais.

* * *

As comemorações pela vitória acompanharam os Taichi pelo resto do dia. Apesar de atingido por tantas pedrinhas, elas era tão pequenas que somente o casaco de Toshihiro foi danificado, sm nenhum dano adicional ao corpo do garoto. Agora que ambas as equipes estavam classificadas para as semifinais, o tão esperado confronto entre elas estava cada vez mais próximo de se tornar realidade. Ambos os times se apoiaram até chegado o momento de decidir o melhor, quando os amigos tornar-se-iam rivais e esqueceriam por hora seu passado de cumplicidade. 

A comemoração foi tanta que eles apagaram completamente da memória a meia tonelada de lição de casa que Zanxam-sensei os passara para o dia seguinte. Uma tempestade estava se aproximando.

* * *

Quinta-feira, 21 de agosto. 

Foi a aula mais tranqüila que Zanxam-sensei jamais dera aos seus alunos desde que o campeonato mundial se iniciara. Por causa da negligência quanto a lição de casa, praticamente todos os alunos foram expulsos da sala nos primeiros dez minutos de aula, permanecendo apenas Satsuki, Ayatá e Yuy, que estavam com todas as tarefas caprichosamente respondidas no caderno. A sala de aula estava um paraíso com apenas os alunos mais CDFs tendo aula. A única lamentação da mestra era que nem todos os seus pupilos eram assim.

Durante a tarde, novamente o Gigantinho lotou para a exibição da luta da equipe secundária do Brasil, os Tucanos de Brasília – referência um tanto óbvia a um certo partido de oposição ao atual governo – contra uma equipe uruguaia. Felipe e Luiz foram ver a luta e torcer pelos brasileiros. Claro, não estavam torcendo por eles porque eles eram representantes do mesmo país, torciam apenas porque, caso ganhassem, poderiam ser humilhados pelos Taichi no próximo confronto. Desavenças políticas eram motivo de guerra para a dupla.

Para felicidade da torcida, os brasileiros garantiram sua presença nas semifinais, motivo suficiente para a equipe de tv da Rede Globo resolver fazer uma matéria para o Jornal Nacional entrevistando as duas equipes e apostando – com uma ingenuidade difícil de engolir – em um confronto cem por cento brasileiro na final do campeonato. A entrevista aconteceu no hotel, pois ambos os times precisavam estar completos, o que proporcionou aos Taichi a chance de acompanhar dos bastidores a gravação da reportagem.

Os quatro garotos que formavam os Tucanos de Brasília – Fernando, Henrique, José e Geraldo – não ficaram nenhum pouco intimidados com a câmera, se expressaram naturalmente e até se gabaram da grande força que possuíam, reforçando a tese de que a final com certeza seria entre os dois times brasileiros. Os Brasil Blade, que estavam um pouco atrás da repórter e dos entrevistados, mas ainda apareciam no vídeo, tiveram que contar com os Taichi para rirem do absurdo por eles.

Durante a entrevista com os Brasil Blade – grandes favoritos ao título, como a repórter não cansava de repetir – Felipe foi o que mais falou. Não que o status de líder garantisse algum direito mais perante os outros, muito pelo contrário, ele até tentou incentivar seus companheiros a falar mais, mas Cristiano, com sua timidez natural, tornava-se um tomate humano toda vez que a câmera se voltava para ele ou a repórter lhe passava o microfone; Ayatá, por nunca ter tido muito contato com televisões e coisas do tipo, encarava tudo com desconfiança e recusou-se terminantemente a falar; Carlos, talvez nem fosse preciso mencionar, não estava exatamente _acordado _na hora da entrevista, deixando inclusive marcas de saliva no microfone que por pouco não causaram um curto circuito. Luiz foi o único que Felipe fez questão de não deixar falar muito, só para ver o gaúcho irritado depois.

Ao final da gravação, sem saber que a câmera e o microfone ainda não haviam sido desligados, Felipe, para justificar seu quase monólogo durante a entrevista, assumiu uma postura anormalmente séria e responsável com ar professoral para declarar, numa voz também muito diferente da sua:

- Aparecer na televisão é coisa de quem quer aparecer.

Yuy, que estava por perto estrategicamente muito bem colocado, não deixou mais essa oportunidade de irritar o rival passar e devolveu:

- Exatamente como você.

A equipe do jornal mostrou essa cena na reportagem editada junto com a frase: "A guerra já foi anunciada".

_**

* * *

Felipe: É isso aí! Guerra! Guerra! Guerra! Yuy, me aguarde, eu ainda vou te destruir! **_

_**Yuy: **(nem aí pro Felipe lendo um livro) O que foi, Silva?_

_**Felipe: **Esquece... esquece... (ainda mais irritado)_

_**Luiz: **Hey, que história é essa que eu fico "bunitinhu" quando estou dormindo? Tem certeza que o viado da história sou eu?_

_**Felipe: **(Quase explodindo) Não me provoque, viadinhu, não me provoque..._

_**Cristiano: **Acho que vai explodir! OOv_

_**Rumiko: **Aaaaaahhhh! Vamos sair daqui! Procurar abrigo! OO/ (correndo em círculos) Argh! (bate no poste) XX_

_**Toshihiro: **Rumiko! Rumiko! Y.Y (coloca a garota no colo) Acorda, Rumiko, acorda! _

_**Ken e Takashi: **Dá um beijinho pra ver se ela acorda..._

_**Toshihiro: **Vão pro inferno, vocês! ­­Ò.Ó_

_**Takashi: **Já fui, já voltei, e o Hades-sama já disse que não quer me ver de volta por um bom tempo (cara de anjo)_

_**Toshihiro: **Não é muito difícil de acreditar... ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Pessoal, nós temos orkut! o/ _

_**Ayatá: **Nós, virgula, não é todo mundo que tem esse tal orticut..._

_**Todos: **É O-R-K-U-T! Ò.Ó_

_**Ayatá: **Que seja! Mas é só a Rumiko, o Ken e o Toshihiro que têm por enquanto, então ele não pode chegar dizendo que é algo pra todo mundo... --_

_**Ken: **Mas em breve todos terão, até você! XD_

_**Ayatá: **Eu? OO Mas eu nem entendi direito ainda o que é esse troço!_

_**Toshihiro: **É uma coisa que as pessoas usam pra fazer amigos e discutir vários asuntos usando a Internet. Tem de tudo, de beyblade e futebol até o Clube da Maria-Fofoca. _

_**Ayatá; **Ah... Não que isso me atraia muito... --v_

_**Ken: **E quem não tiver uma conta do orkut avisa que eu convido! o/_

_**Satsuki: **Ah, mas... O que é realmente importante nesse papo todo é que, pra ter orkut, a gente precisa de uma conta de e-mail..._

_**Toshihiro: **OU seja..._

_**Todos: **Jamie-chan foi bonzinho com a gente e está nos dando contas de e-mail próprias! oo/_

_**Felipe: **Agora já dá pra mandar e-mails pessoalmente pra gente sem depender daquele chato do Jay-gay!_

_**Ken: **Pra gente o caramba, VOCÊ ainda não tem conta de e-mail..._

_**Felipe: **Mas vou ter! XD_

_**Ken: **O meu e-mail é..._

_**Rumiko:** higurashi rumiko XD_

_**Ken:** Hey, você naõ estava desfalecida no colo do Toshihiro?_

_**Rumiko:** Agora não mais! Eu sou a personagem principal, eu tenho que dizer o meu e-mail primeiro! XD_

_**Ken:** Que seja... Bom, o meu e-mail é..._

_**Toshihiro:** urameshi toshihiro o/_

_**Kan:** Ah, não! Ah, não! Dois passando na minha frente não vale! ÒÓ_

_**Takashi: **E o meu é iamnot midget Passado por um cara que diz 'eu não sou anão" no endereço eletrônico... Eu desisto! (capota)_

_**Satsuki:** Em todo o caso, o e-mail dele é great urashima Takashi ainda não tem orkut, mas se tudo der certo, vaiter hoje de tarde. _

_**Luiz:** Isso é que é usar o feriado para alguma coisa útil..._

_**Cristiano: E** na comunidade de BB2 tem uma enquête pra votar nos próximos a terem orkut e e-mail. Quem não tem orkut ou não quer ir até lá votar, podia usar o review, né? (olhos cintilando)_

_**Felipe:** Votem em mim! Não vão se arrepender! o/_

_**Luiz:** Não, votem em mim! o/_

_**Felipe:** Em mim! òó/_

_**Luiz:** Em mim!òó/_

_**Felipe:** Em mim! ÒÓ_

_**Luiz:** Em mim! ÒÓ_

_**Satsuki:** Voltando ao capítulo de hoje...(empurrando o Felipe e o Luiz pro lado) Falta muito pouco para as finais! o/ A próxima semana vai ser decisiva, com as provas, as semifinais e a final tudo acontecendo junto!_

_**Cristiano:** Tudo junto? È agora que eu tenho um ataque... (desmaia)_

_**Rumiko:** Pelo menos agora a gente tem nossa própria música! (cantando e fazendo os movimentos da "Hey! Taichi!"_

_**Felipe:** Própria música é o caramba! Esse é outro fruto da mania de Prince of Tennis do Jamie-chan! Tão sem classe..._

_**Satsuki: A** probabilidade de você ser influenciado pela personalidade de Atobe Keigo é oitenta e sete por cento. _

_**Felipe:** Não tenho culpa se ele resolve copiar a Keep on Dreaming! Aliás, a versão original da Cap to Bin é bem melhor do que essa versãozinha de quinta aí..._

_**Takashi:** Você fala isso porque sua equipe não tem música própria, você está com ciúme!_

_**Felipe:** Tô não, tô não! Minha música quando vier vai ser original! _

_**Yuy:** Que discussão mais útil..._

_**Felipe:**Que é, ô! Vai encarar? Ò.Ó_

_**Yuy: ...**_

_**Felipe:** saiba! Ficou sem palavras perante a minha esperteza e energia! Ahahahahahaha_

_**Yuy:** maníaco... (vai embora)_

_**Ayatá:** O que vocês acharam do capitulo da semana?_

_**Luiz:** Eu achei que você estava muito forte para um cara que nunca treina. Muito overpower._

_**Voz:** Você diz isso porque eu ainda não apareci lutando! XD_

_**Ken:** Chegou o personagem mais overpower da história... Vem cá, o que você está fazendo aqui de novo se a sua deixa é só no fim do ano, hein?_

_**Voz:** Vim alegrar um pouco essa discussão, oras! XD_

_**Ken:** Ótimo, então agora já pode se mandar! (expulsando a voz)_

_**Takashi:** Nossa... Como as crianças dão trabalho..._

_**Ken:** Olha quem fala..._

_**Takashi:** Quer morrer?_

_**Ken:** Tenta me atingir..._

_(Ken e Takashi começam a brigar. Como o protozoário mirim não consegue atingir Ken, resolve lançar uma granada gigante na direção dele que ele tira do próprio bolso. A granada explode e todo mundo sai voando) _

_**James:** E esse foi o jeito que eu encontrei de acabar com a festa deles! XD Eles já tem regalias demais epois do orkut e dos e-mails..._

_Até semana que vem, neste mesmo site, provavelmente neste mesmo dia! _

_Próximo capítulo: o começo dos pesadelos: as provas e as finais resolveram acontecer ao mesmo tempo, e agora? _

_James Hiwatari_

_Bando de personagens explodidos _


	56. Bye, bye, Capitão

**CAPÍTULO LII**

**BYE, BYE, CAPITÃO**

Sexta-feira, 22 de agosto.

Na última aula antes das tão temidas provas, Zanxam-sensei massacrava seus alunos com infindáveis exercícios e revisões, respondendo perguntas e fazendo outras tantas mais. Ao final da manhã, a grande maioria dos alunos apresentava os primeiros sintomas do "Mal do Aluno Louco", uma doença altamente contagiosa cujos principais alvos são os estudantes que não possuem um intervalo adequado de tempo em sala de aula para digerir as informações dadas e são obrigados a estimular demais seus cérebros modestamente humanos. Satsuki, Yuy e Ayatá até o momento eram os únicos que se apresentavam imunes contra esse terrível infortúnio estudantil.

- O próximo a me fazer uma pergunta será mandado pro inferno numa viagem sem escalas!

- Por que diz isso, Silva? Ficou cansado com apenas cem exercícios? Logo se vê o quão inferiores os brasileiros são comparados aos japoneses. A aula de hoje não foi mais do que rotina...

Enquanto Felipe tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis atingir o líder dos Taichi por sua provocação, os outros beybladers se afastaram discretamente, já conhecendo o provável resultados das investidas. Não querendo cruzar com o paulistano logo depois de este ser derrotado, o melhor plano ainda era estar fora de seu alcance.

* * *

- Yuy se passou um pouco dessa vez... – Comentou Ken, assim que o grupo chegou ao restaurante.

- Ele fez duas perguntas ao invés de uma, é claro que se passou... – Completou Takashi em tom de riso.

A discussão logo mudou de rumo, pois as provocações entre os dois líderes já eram há muito rotina, começando sempre com um comentário de Felipe e terminando com este derrotado e furioso. Os Taichi, apesar de não comentar abertamente em consideração aos amigos brasileiros, consideravam essas vitórias de Yuy um sinal de que o anunciado confronto entre eles na final do Torneio Sul-americano de beyblade também resultasse em uma vitória oriental. Os Brasil Blade, por outro lado, torciam para que a raiva que Felipe sentia ao perder nas lutas corporais e verbais fosse direcionada para Brighter na hora do derradeiro confronto, lhes garantindo a vantagem.

A tarde de sexta feira foi de muito treino para ambos os times, os Brasil Blade ocuparam a arena do hotel e a transformaram em pista de obstáculos. Os Taichi, para não cruzarem com os rivais, decidiram se deslocar para a Redenção, onde acreditavam estarem livres da espionagem das outras equipes. Estavam errados, infelizmente.

A perseguição aos Taichi teve início logo que a equipe pisou no parque. Por coincidência – ou muita falta de sorte – os Tucanos de Brasília haviam escolhido este mesmo local para suas práticas em equipe, usando a frente do auditório Araújo Vianna para isso.

- Hey, o que vocês japinhas pensam que estão fazendo espionando nosso treino? – Perguntou um dos garotos do time, de cabelos pretos arrumados em um penteado de mauricinho-filhinho-de-papai regado a gel fixador e óculos ovalados de armação quase inexistente. Ele parecia ser, senão o líder, ao menos o cabeça do time brasileiro.

- Ninguém está espionando nada! – Exclamou Toshihiro, num tom conciliador. Não era sábio iniciar uma discussão com uma das equipes locais pouco menos de uma semana antes de ter que encará-los nas semifinais do campeonato.

- É, não temos culpa se vocês foram tão idiotas a ponto de escolher como local de treino a entrada do parque! – A exclamação de Ken estragou os planos de Toshihiro e qualquer futura chance de resolver o impasse sem muitos danos materiais.

- Como se atreve? – Outro garoto, dono do rosto mais inexpressivo e sem graça entre todos os participantes do torneio, juntou-se ao colega. – Não admito que fale assim conosco. Somos os futuros campeões desse torneio, não nos falte com respeito, pivete! – De fato, Ken, ao lado deste garoto, parecia mesmo um pivete. Enquanto o japonês era pequeno e magro, o outro era alto, possuía alguns músculos atenuados e um ar de monótona intelectualidade que lhe garantiam a imagem de pessoa madura e séria, porém muito chata.

- Pivete é mãe! – Devolveu o japonês, irritado. – Se é pra chamar alguém assim, chame o Takashi, ele sim é o pivete!

- Como é que é? – Takashi se juntou a discussão. Ele e Ken contra os dois brasileiros. Toshihiro, prevendo o que estava para acontecer, há muito se afastara para discutir com Satsuki e Yuy uma maneira de pelo menos evitar a destruição do espaço físico do Parque Farroupilha. O anfiteatro era tão lindo sem nenhuma parede rachada...

Ao menos o plano de Ken funcionara, e Takashi soube disso ao ver o olhar que o amigo lhe dirigiu. Ao provocar o chinezinho, o mestre de Fenrochi trazia para seu lado o melhor aliado que poderia ter em uma situação como esta. A dupla mais infame de beybladers não deixaria seus adversários irem embora sem antes lhes mostrar com quem estavam se metendo. Tudo foi acertado com apenas uma troca de olhar.

- Tem razão, esse aí é ainda mais pivete... Um bebê, eu deveria dizer! – Os quatro brasileiros gargalharam com a "piada". – Não acredito que nossos adversários não passam de criancinhas da pré-escola... Achei que as semifinais fossem ser um verdadeiro desafio...

- Se você quer um desafio, então pode apostar que te daremos um! – Exclamou Ken, preparando e lançando Fenrochi no que pareceu a velocidade da luz. A beyblade azul rodopiou, rodopiou, atraindo a atenção dos brasileiros e de todos que passam por perto. O dragão fazia as mais diversas acrobacias, saltando, dando mortais, arranhando o chão em que aterrissava. Essas manobras, entretanto, ficaram menos interessantes à medida que começavam a se repetir, o repertório de Ken não era infinito. Nessa hora, um dos tucanos se pronunciou:

- Era esse o tal desafio que vocês falaram? Achei que os grandes Taichi fossem um pouco mais habilidosos...

- Ninguém disse que esse era o desfio... – Foram as palavras de Takashi. O pseudo-ser humano não estava mais tão lado de Ken, havia se deslocado para perto dos brasileiros sem que ninguém percebesse. – Ele começa em um... dois.. TRÊS!

Fenrochi deu um último salto antes de mergulhar no pequeno lago não muito limpo que decorava o caminho para o auditório e servia também como desculpa para a construção de uma passarela que levasse ao prédio. O dragão ficou submerso por alguns segundos, enquanto Taichi e Tucanos de Brasília observavam atentos o ponto em que a beyblade submergira, prontos para reagir a qualquer movimento suspeito.

Pena que a movimentação não veio do local para o qual todos olhavam, e sim dos arredores. De repente, pedaços de algas, plantas e todo o tipo de sujeira nojenta e esquerosa que normalmente se encontra em lagos artificiais construídos em locais com elevada densidade demográfica criaram vida e pularam do lago em direção aos tucanos, como se estes estivessem no meio de um bombardeio. O quarteto alvo tentou fugir ao ver o cataclisma se aproximando, contudo a única coisa que conseguiram foi aumentar o caos: não perceberam que seus cadarços estavam amarrados uns nos outros. Numa sincronia cinematográfica, Fernando, Henrique, José e Geraldo caíram de cara no chão em montinho, formando uma pilha de seres meio humanos, meio algas marinhas. Fenrochi aproveitou o momento para sair da água e se colocar bem em cima do traseiro exposto de um dos garotos derrotados, decretando a vitória oriental e dando o sinal verde para todos aqueles que assistiam a cena e ansiavam por gargalhadas. Com a brincadeira, todas as preocupações da dupla de ouro dos Taichi sumiram completamente. Aquela tarde era deles.

* * *

Enquanto isso, os Brasil Blade estavam mais do que motivados para lutar, incentivados pela raiva crescente de Felipe. A pista de obstáculos pela primeira vez não sofreu um arranhão se quer durante o treino, tão perfeitos eram os movimentos dos beybladers. Por terminarem o cronograma de uma tarde inteira em pouco menos de duas horas, Felipe decidiu realizar batalhas entre os membros da equipe para fazer crescer ainda mais o espírito de luta do grupo. Como não podia deixar de ser, Luiz foi o primeiro a desafiá-lo:

- Admiro a tua coragem ao convocar estas lutas, Felipe, mas fique sabendo que dessa vez o resultado será diferente! Eu vou ganhar de você custe o que custar!

- Então venha e vamos ver se 'cê está mesmo falando a verdade! Estou te avisando, vai ser muito difícil me derrotar com o meu estado de espírito atual!

Antes que Ayatá pudesse dar qualquer ordem aos adversários, suas beyblades já se demoliam na arena, provocando ruídos tão altos que afugentariam qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar. Brighter e Brance, eternas rivais, refletiam o desejo de seus mestres a cada ataque, embora tivessem também seus próprios sentimentos. Para a fera-bit de Luiz, um gato, nada mais normal do que apanhar um passarinho travesso, apenas seu instinto felino bastaria para isso. Brighter, porém, não era um passarinho qualquer, e pela primeira vez o caçador foi vítima de sua caça. O sentimento de revolta e o desejo de revanche eram iguais no mestre e na criatura, e, mesmo que eles ainda desconhecessem esse fato, a perfeita sincronia de sentimentos era o que mais elevava o poder total do conjunto.

Após os momentos iniciais da luta, quando ambas beyblades aparentavam ter o mesmo poder de fogo,os sentimentos de Luiz começaram a fazer a diferença, finalmente desequilibrando a disputa. Ansiosos do jeito que estavam por uma vitória, Brance e Luiz logo puseram Brighter e Felipe em uma posição defensiva, mais acuada. Para a andorinha, era fugir ou morrer, e as gargalhadas triunfantes de Luiz logo se juntaram ao som do atrito das beyblades na arena.

- Ele parece um maníaco... – Sussurrou Cristiano para Ayatá, agarrando o braço do índio com relativa força. – Eu tô com medo do que possa acontecer com o capitão se isso continuar...

- Eu nunca tinha visto o Luiz lutar desse jeito, desconhecia essa força. – Foi a resposta do índio dividido entre prestar atenção na luta e se concentrar para não gritar de dor com os apertos do companheiro. – Eu sinceramente espero que a arena não sucumba antes dos lutadores, ou teremos alguns problemas...

- Ih, não esquenta, não, méurrei, eles só vão tentar si matá, mas vão cansar antes, visse? Num tem cum qui si preocupá...

Ayatá e Cristiano acharam melhor não comentar a fala do companheiro baiano.

A vantagem de Luiz continuou por mais algum tempo, Brance estava cada vez mais próxima de ter andorinha assada para o jantar quando o líder dos Brasil Blade decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Não que ele estivesse com uma carta na manga desde o começo do confronto, a súbita ascensão de Luiz realmente fora uma surpresa para ele ao ponto de colocar em dúvida sua vitória por algum tempo. Claro que, sendo ele Felipe da Silva, a encarnação da confiança e prepotência, nunca abandonara a esperança, e ela também recusou-se a largá-lo. Quando Luiz estava pronto para dar o golpe final, o paulistano viu em seus olhos o mesmo tipo de olhar que aprendera a associar com seu pior rival, mesmo que não pudesse realmente ver como ele era. Naquele momento, viu o líder dos Taichi refletido no companheiro gaúcho, e sua raiva e voracidade atingiram o limite, causando uma grande explosão na arena que levou tanto competidores como espectadores para o chão ao mesmo tempo em que erguia uma extensa cortina de fumaça.

- O que foi que houve? – Perguntou Luiz, erguendo-se novamente um tanto desequilibrado. Do lado oposto da arena encoberta, Felipe fazia o mesmo.

- Não faço a mínima idéia... Eu só me lembro de você dando o golpe final...

- Eu tenho certeza que essa explosão NÃO foi o ataque de Brance, certeza absoluta. – O gaúcho reforçou, passando a mão por um ponto dolorido em suas costas.

- Foi o Felipe. – Declarou Ayatá enquanto Carlos o ajudava e a Cristiano a se levantarem. – De uma hora pra outra ele ficou furioso e liberou um poder imenso, uma coisa que eu nuca tinha visto antes...

- Tem certeza, Ayatá? – Perguntou o paulista, um tanto confuso. – Eu não lembro de nada disso... Só lembro do Luiz vindo pra cima com tudo...

- Está me declarando vencedor, é? – Luiz dirigiu ao líder um olhar provocativo e triunfante, imediatamente respondido:

- NUNCA! Só reconheceria a derrota se a arena mostrasse isso!

- Oh, oh, acho que isso num vai ser possível... Olha só comé qui fico ela... Vocês dois distruíram tudo...

Ao perceberem que Carlos estava certo – a fumaça e poeira finalmente haviam cedido – o pânico se instaurou entre os rapazes, que começaram a correr de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça gritando desesperados. A dupla virou trio quando Cristiano se juntou a eles, reforçando ainda mais o caos. Estava na hora da única mente sã dos Brasil Blade agir:

- CHEGA, SEU BANDO DE MENTECAPTOS! ISSO AQUI NÃO É A CASA DA MÃE JOANA NEM O CONGRESSO NACIONAL PRA VOCÊS FICAREM FAZENDO BADERNA DESORDENADA! QUIETOS AGORA!

O trio de desesperados parou na mesma hora, estáticos, mantendo as posições de quem está no meio da corrida. Após alguns segundos, ficou claro que também prendiam a respiração, pois a tonalidade da pele de seus rostos ficava mais azulada a cada segundo...

- Podem respirar... – Ayatá teve que anunciar, antes que fosse o responsável pela morte de três membros de seu time. Na mesma hora, Felipe, Luiz e Cristiano desabaram no chão em alívio.

- O que a gente vai fazê agora qui num tem mais arena? – Perguntou Carlos, quando os ânimos se acalmaram.

- Eu queria saber quem foi que ganhou a luta, isso sim... – Foi a resposta de Luiz.

- Antes de saber quem ganhou ou quem perdeu, eu acho que a gente devia tentar achar as nossas beyblades no meio daquele monte de escombros...

Nenhum dos Brasil Blade retrucou a sentença de Felipe, iniciando a busca. Levaram mais de meia hora para encontrar ambos peões, que se encontravam em um estado de conservação semelhante ao do Evangelho de Judas. Por sorte, ainda era sexta-feira e os Brasil Blade teriam todo o fim de semana para concertá-las.

* * *

Durante a noite, os brasileiros foram pegos de surpresa por um telefonema para Felipe. O garoto saiu no meio da janta, ficou meia hora desaparecido e quando voltou exibia uma expressão enigmática de quem não sabe se deve ficar feliz ou triste.

- Pessoal... – Anunciou ele, ainda indeciso. – Eu não vou poder lutar na segunda.

- COMO ASSIM? – Perguntaram os quatro Brasil Blade em uníssono, enquanto levantavam-se de suas cadeiras.

- Meu treinador acabou de me telefonar. O Campeonato Paulista é nesse fim de semana, e o meu time precisa de mim lá. Eu tenho que estar no aeroporto em uma hora para me reunir a eles na concentração, e provavelmente só voltarei no fim da tarde de segunda.

- Mas Felipe...

- Eu acho que ao menos o Luiz vai entender, ele também já jogou valendo a classificação para o Brasileiro. Como capitão do São Paulo F.C., eu tenho que estar lá, ainda mais que é só esse fim de semana...

- Mas você é nosso capitão também!

A voz chorosa de um Cristiano que lutava para não deixar as lágrimas rolarem fez Felipe sorrir com o canto do lábio, um tanto tocado por sua atitude. Sua voz se tornou mais suave e um tanto paternal quando respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos do brasiliense:

- Cristiano, se eu escolhi voltar pra São Paulo ao invés de ficar aqui, é porque eu acredito muito mais na nossa vitória aqui do que lá. Eu sei que vocês podem vencer sem a minha ajuda, já fizeram isso antes, lembra?

- Mas...

- E eu vou tentar acompanhar tudo pela tv, então não me decepciona, tá? – A famosa piscadela do paulista foi o que bastou para Cristiano sorrir novamente, mais animado e confiante:

- Sim, capitão!

- Ótimo, então eu vou arrumar a minha mochila pra não me atrasar. Nos vemos antes de eu sair ainda...

Felipe correu escadaria acima dois degraus de cada vez, estava com energia demais para usar o elevador. Arrumou a mochila em um instante. Entre as coisas que gostaria de levar, mas sabia que não conseguiria, estava Brighter. Teria que deixar a beyblade aos cuidados de Ayatá se quisesse vê-la concertada para a final. Sim, a grande final... Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, já não tinha mais dúvidas quanto ao time que sairia vencedor.

* * *

Sem Felipe por perto, o fim de semana foi o mais calmo possível. Taichi e Brasil Blade aproveitaram estes dois dias para repassar todas as matérias que cairiam nas provas, já que elas não tinham mais uma ordem certa. A ameaça de serem pegos desprevenidos pela sensei era mais do que suficiente para colocar seus dez alunos em estado de paranóia permanente.

* * *

Segunda-feira, 25 de agosto. O sonho da semifinal e o pesadelo das provas surpresa.

Como Felipe era provavelmente o único inconseqüente – ou estúpido – o suficiente para incomodar Miko Zanxam em um dia de prova, a organização dos dez alunos restantes na sala de aula pela manhã foi tranqüila e rápida. As provas de geografia já estavam nas mesas marcando os lugares, e o grito discreto, porém revoltado de Toshihiro não foi surpresa para ninguém, surpreendente foi ver Cristiano reagir de maneira parecida.

- Zanxam-sensei... – Cristiano timidamente ergueu o braço pouco antes da professora virar sua ampulheta e iniciar o calvário máximo.

- Sim, Souza-kun, o que quer?

- É sobre o capitão... Como ele vai fazer com as provas que ele perder hoje?

- Ah, sim... – Zanxam-sensei até estava sendo simpática com seu aluno super-crescido até o momento, mas a referência a Felipe foi o suficiente para fazer o discreto sorriso sumir de sua face e dar lugar a uma expressão de evidente desagrado. Sua voz também ficou mais áspera – Silva-kun terá que realizar os testes assim que voltar, sozinho comigo da sala.

Com essa última declaração, os alunos presentes fizeram uma nota mental de "nunca faltar a uma prova". Mal terminar de falar, a sensei virou sua famosa ampulheta, dando início à primeira prova do ano. Na primeira fila, Toshihiro, Ayatá e Carlos baixaram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo, mas apenas a do meio começou a escrever imediatamente, as outras duas ainda leram e releram as questões algumas vezes antes de se decidirem por alguma no meio da folha que parecesse mais razoável. Atrás deles, Luiz, Yuy e Rumiko começaram a responder logo de imediato, embora a japonesa não estivesse cem por cento certa do que estava escrevendo. Ken, Cristiano e Takashi formavam a fila dos "estou encrencado", cujos rostos revelavam uma agonia crescente a cada pergunta lida e pulada. Em contra-partida, Satsuki, isolada na quarta fila, foi a primeira a encostar o lápis no papel e seria a última a erguê-lo definitivamente.

A sala emprestada para a realização dos testes nunca antes fora tão desconfortável e opressora. Enquanto apenas sala de aula normal, os alunos que nela estudavam não tinham reclamações a fazer, as paredes brancas e os retratos de animais silvestres coloridos tornavam o ambiente alegre e descontraído mesmo se a professora estivesse em TPM. As três janelas eram grandes e deixavam o sol matinal cobrir praticamente todo seu interior. Naquele dia, porém, a manhã encoberta deixava a vista apenas nuvens cinzentas e depressivas, ampliadas no horizonte pelo tamanho das janelas, antes um motivo de orgulho. O branco da parede refletia o manicômio em que os estudantes imaginavam estar internados e os animais se assemelhavam a vigias dispostos a punis com seus olhares ferozes aqueles que tentassem transgredir as regras. Terror...

Assim que toda a areia da ampulheta se transferiu para a metade de baixo, Zanxam-sensei pôs-se de pé e anunciou que começaria a recolher os testes, seus alunos deveriam parar de escrever naquele mesmo instante. Os Taichi não fizeram objeção. Ken, Rumiko e Takashi largaram o lápis como se este estivesse eletrocutado. Os brasileiros, porém, acostumados com o "jeitinho brasileiro transgressor de regras" ignoraram os avisos e continuaram completando a folha até que a mestra chegasse, principalmente Cristiano. Carlos era única exceção, pois adormecera depois de completar metade das questões. Foi um choque para os garotos quando a professora ameaçou descontar a nota deles caso fizessem isso novamente.

* * *

- Tô morto.

- Eu também.

- E eu.

- Podem me incluir aí também.

- Não se esqueçam de mim.

Toshihiro, Ken, Takashi, Rumiko e Cristiano assinaram a "rendição" assim que se viram a uma distância segura da sala de prova e de seus detestáveis animais. Largaram-se nas poltronas da recepção e ali ficaram assistindo tv até o fim do intervalo, quando Satsuki veio chamá-los para reiniciar a tortura. Nem mesmo a perspectiva de que uma grande luta os aguardava assim que esta última prova terminasse conseguiu animá-los. Na verdade, a semifinal que estava por vir parecia tão distante quanto a África para os garotos, naquele momento todos duvidavam que poderiam novamente se sentir felizes...

Qualquer um que tentasse escrever uma tese sobre o efeito psicológico que Zanxam-sensei causa em seus alunos poderia ficar milionário.

A prova seguinte foi de inglês. À medida que Cristiano relaxava, quem se tornava tenso era Ayatá. O gênio estrategista dos Brasil Blade era bom em qualquer matéria, menos nas línguas estrangeiras. Inglês, alemão, japonês, italiano, mesmo espanhol eram para ele códigos indecifráveis de palavras estranhas e regras sem sentido, por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia dizer mais do que um "hello" mal pronunciado.

Zanxam-sensei provavelmente era sádica, pois colocara Rumiko, Ken e Ayatá logo na primeira fila, ignorando o fato de os três estarem na mesma série. As expressões que suas faces assumiam ao lerem as novas e complicadas questões eram realmente impagável para aqueles que realmente apreciam o sofrimento alheio. Na segunda fila, Yuy, Satsuki e Luiz, uma escolha que neutralizava o mal estar do trio da frente, já que nenhum dos três parecia ter dificuldade em completar o que era pedido na folha. Cristiano, Toshihiro e Takashi compunham a terceira fileira, deixando Carlos isolado na carteira que sobrava. Desta vez o baiano esperou completar sessenta por cento das questões antes de deixar a cabeça cair apoiada na parede. Logo seus braços cruzados em cima da mesa serviriam como travesseiro num movimento já instintivo para o baiano.

Foram vários os sentimentos que acompanharam os garotos quando novamente a sargento disfarçada de professora se levantou e anunciou que recolheria as provas: A primeira fila caiu no desespero, a segunda tranqüilamente largou os lápis enquanto ajeitava as folhas, a terceira deu uma última olhada geral para verificar pequenos erros e a quarta fila solto um ronco astronômico. Provas recolhidas, todos esses sentimentos se reuniram em uma só palavra: LIBERDADE!

Os bárbaros largaram na frente rumo ao restaurante, deixado para trás o grupo dos civilizados e o grupo dos preguiçosos – que contava com um integrante apenas, diga-se de passagem. – Essa separação por grupos distintos continuou na hora do almoço, onde os bárbaros, sentados na mesma mesa, comeram com selvageria enquanto despertavam repúdio dos civilizados, também agrupados, que comia vagarosamente saboreando e mastigando os alimentos, sem derrubar nada no chão. O grupo de um integrante se sentou junto com os civilizados, mas ainda se distinguia por comer numa velocidade ainda menor e pelo olhar desfocado que vigiava o restaurante inteiro ao mesmo tempo em que vagava por outros mundos de sonhos.

* * *

Por mais depressivos e nervosos que os times estivessem na hora das provas, a felicidade e a ansiedade pré-batalha voltaram como de costume e se amplificaram à medida que a hora do confronto se aproximava. Com ou sem Felipe, os brasileiros agora estavam certos de que podiam vencer a equipe boliviana chamada Revolución Major. Ao chegarem ao estádio, Julio veio de encontro aos garotos. Vestia uma camisa que era metade do Grêmio, metade da seleção brasileira. Luiz não resistiu, precisava provocar:

- Não acredito que tu tem coragem de sair com isso pra rua... Imagina só, fazer propaganda do lanterninha do campeonato!

- Pelo menos meu goleiro não dá mancadas astronômicas...

- Fale o que quiser, um dia eu ainda entro no lugar do Clemer!

- E eu daquele ataque que não faz gol!

Dos olhos dos garotos começaram a surgir raios que iam de um olho ao outro. Apesar de serem amigos, a rivalidade ainda era grande, ainda mais no futebol. O show pirotécnico continuou até o gremista notar a ausência do líder beyblader.

- Vocês andam desfalcados, hein? Da última vez era tu que não tava, agora é o Felipe! Olha que a próxima luta é a final, hein!

- O Felipe voltou pra São Paulo tentar garantir uma vaga pra enfrentar a gente em outubro. Volta hoje mais pro fim da tarde. Sinceramente, estou morrendo de vontade de massacrar ele. – Respondeu Luiz, expressando seus sentimentos em sua face.

- Somos dois. Aquele cara falou muito que era bom jogador, que era o melhor, mas até agora eu não vi nada. Mal posso esperar.

- Com licença, eu sei que o encontro está muito, que o futebol deixa vocês excitados, mas agora o Luiz precisa se concentrar no beyblade! – Ayatá se meteu entre os dois amigos e começou a empurrar Luiz para dentro, deixado Julio e os Taichi com caras de bobo. Os sete se dirigiram para as arquibancadas, que estavam começando a lotar.

* * *

Equipes de tv, jornalistas, políticos e intelectuais integravam a multidão ansiosa, o público aumentava no Gigantinho quanto mais perto da final as lutas se encontravam. Nunca tantas câmeras e microfones perseguiram os beybladers durante sua saída dos vestiários, nunca antes Luiz teve tanta vontade de torcer o pescoço de um repórter.

Confusões e desentendimentos à parte, a tão esperada luta finalmente estava a minutos de ser realizada. Luiz, que figurava como capitão substituto na ausência de Felipe, apertou a mão do capitão boliviano, Hugo Chapolín, um garoto de dezesseis anos que aparentava ao menos vinte e usava uma camisa com a foto de Che Guevara. Desta vez, o gaúcho foi quem fez questão de espremer a mão adversária.

O primeiro confronto foi entre Carlos e Nestor Kindergarden. Apesar do sobrenome, que segundo Luiz significa "Jardim de infância" em alemão, Nestor era um misto aluno de faculdade por seu tamanho e de escola primária por sua inteligência. Tinha na boca um cigarro apagado que chupava como se fosse chupeta e não parecia muito interessado na luta.

- Que interessante... Tô vendo que ser uma semifinal não é desculpa pra eu não dormir no banco. – Declarou Luiz ao ver o quão interessados e ávidos pela luta estavam os dois adversários.

- Não se precipite, capitão-substituto. Essa é a última luta antes da final, um time sem competência não poderia ter chegado aqui com certeza. Assim como Carlos, esse tal Nestor deve ter alguma carta na manga. – Falou a voz da razão Ayatá.

- Go shoot!

Bropus e a beyblade multicolorida de Nestor na arena, a multidão delirando apesar da cara de peixe morto dos lutadores. Talvez pela influência da incrível imparcialidade da imprensa sul-americana o público estivesse inclinado a ignorar as evidências lógicas mesmo que elas estivessem na frente de seus narizes, o raciocínio não era lá uma virtude muito utilizada. Na primeira parte da luta, de fato, nenhum dos competidores realmente se moveu, tanto Carlos quando Nestor usaram esses primeiros momentos para "se estudar", ao menos foi isso que anunciou o narrador.

- Ayatá, o Carlos está demorando pra começar...

- Calma, Cristiano. Acho que ele também percebeu que tem alguma coisa errada com o outro debilóide, está esperando que ele faça o primeiro movimento.

- O Carlos? Pensando? – Perguntou Luiz, em tom zombeteiro. – Ayatá, meu caro... Acho que a prova de inglês te afetou mais do que eu imaginava...

- Está explicado porque você ainda perde pro Felipe, Luiz. Quando você parar de subestimar seus adversários, quem sabe resultados mais positivos apareçam.

O gaúcho estava pronto para revidar o comentário infeliz do indiozinho pigmeu quando uma forte luz ofuscante inundou o ginásio e forçou todos a parar o que estavam fazendo para cobrir os olhos. Tendo que se guiar apenas por seus ouvidos, os Brasil Blade só puderam ouvir uma risada triunfante seguida por um barulho de choque entre metais, então o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Enquanto o efeito da luz não passava, a (pequena) torcida boliviana começou sua festa, que foi "tragicamente" interrompida assim que o juiz conseguiu ver o que estava acontecendo na arena. Para espanto geral, Carlos foi declarado o vencedor. Bropus ainda girava e a beyblade de Nestor era a enxotada.

* * *

- Explica pra gente! Explica pra gente! O que foi que houve lá? – Luiz praticamente pulou em cima do companheiro quando Carlos desceu os degraus rumo a seu banco. Estranhamente, seus olhos estavam bem abertos e não havia o menor sinal de alguma olheira ao redor deles.

- Ah...É um pouco complicado, visse... Aquele cara ficô espérando um tempão pra si mexê, e depois ligou a luz da beyblade dele, sabe... Aí eu acordei dirrepenti i ouvi a risada maligna do doido... Todo mundo tava cego com tanta luz, juru qui nunca me senti tão acordado antes... Mandei Bropus atacá i a luta acabo fácil assim... E eu num tô cum sono, não...

- O boliviano é milagreiro, mein Got! O boliviano é milagrero! – Exclamou Luiz enquanto se ajoelhava no chão e erguia as mãos aos céus. – Aleluia, irmão! Carlos não está mais com sono! É um milagre!

Rindo da atitude do gaúcho, Cristiano e Ayatá fizeram o mesmo, apenas para comemorar a vitória. Assim que a pequena festinha acabou, Luiz mandou Cristiano lutar contra o líder Hugo.

- Eu?

- Não, Pirralho Superdesenvolvido, a minha vó, não tá vendo ela ali aprontando a beyblade? – Respondeu Luiz, um pouco mais grosso do que realmente gostaria. – Vai logo, assim a gente garante logo a classificação.

Cristiano olhou uma última vez para Ayatá e Carlos como se procurasse por apoio antes de cumprir a pouca distância que o separava da arena e de seu adversário, Hugo Chapolín. Ambos garotos deram a ele o polegar para cima e sorrisos cativantes. Um pouco menos nervoso, mas ainda com as pernas bambas e o queixo batendo, o garoto preparou Bren e puxou a cremalheira com tanta força com a autorização do juiz que quase caiu para trás. O líder boliviano não perdeu tempo em zombar dele:

- Vocês brasileiros não conseguem fazer melhor do que isso? Imagine só, mandar um pirralho covarde pra me enfrentar na luta que podia lhes dar a vitória antecipada. Eu imagino que o liderzinho substituto deles não deva ser de nada também, pela força do aperto de mão...

- Não fala assim deles!

- Ah, tadinho... a criancinha começou a fazer birra! Eu juro que me esforço para entender como é que a tv fala tanto de vocês, tanta propaganda enganosa. Vai ver é isso mesmo, essa mídia neoliberal que mente para enganar o povo...

- E é tudo culpa dos Yakees? – Sugeriu Luiz do banco dos Brasil Blade, se metendo no meio da conversa para salvar a pele de seu companheiro brasiliense.

- Isso mesmo. Os Estados Unidos e sua política de guerra por petróleo são os responsáveis pela manipulação da mídia, que fica apoiando eles para não ser bombardeada por suas bombas nucleares que eles estão preparando para lançar no Iraque, Afeganistão e Irã para poder obter o controle sobre as maiores reservas de petróleo do mundo!

- Bush fede! – Continuou Luiz, achando graça da revolta nonsense do outro líder. Apesar de se considerar um militante da esquerda também, sabia reconhecer um discurso absurdo quando via um.

- E os brasileiros que roubam nossas riquezas também! Abaixo o imperialismo sul-americano! Eu vou detonar o Brasil e qualquer outro país que se ponha no meu caminho!

O ataque de Hugo quase derrubou Cristiano. O brasiliense estava acuado, assustado com o extremismo de seu oponente. Política era uma coisa que sempre o confundia, estava como cego em tiroteio na discussão entre ele e Luiz.

- Abaixo a Petrobrás! Abaixo o McDonnald's! Abaixo o Lula e abaixo Bush!

Agora era pessoal. Luiz desejava que Felipe estivesse com ele para poder brigar também. Podia falar o que quisesse sobre imperialismo brasileiro na América do Sul, mas Luiz Schester jamais permitiria que alguém falasse mal de Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva e saísse inteiro. Hugo Chapolín podia se considerar sortudo por ter Cristiano como adversário na arena, ou as conseqüências podiam ser muito piores do que uma simples derrota.

- Cristiano, esse cara está ofendendo o Brasil! Está ofendendo toda a nação, inclusive eu, você e principalmente o Felipe! Dá uma lição nele, Cristiano! Mostra o que você sabe e deixa o nosso capitão contente!

O gaúcho sabia que tinha usado as palavras certas para instigar o caçula do time. Cristiano era capaz de qualquer coisa se fosse para agradar o líder, e pode-se dizer que depois da fala do líder substituto, Hugo Chapolín se arrependeu profundamente de ter insultado o presidente brasileiro e um de seus defensores mais ferrenhos.

- Bom trabalho, Cristiano, agora é minha vez de mostrar serviço! – Dizendo isso, Luiz se encaminhou para enfrentar seu adversário, já com a beyblade preparada. Evo Morais era o menor dos bolivianos, devia ter cerca de quatorze anos e era da mesma altura que Carlos. Encarava Luiz com um ódio profundo que não era sem fundamento, coisa que o gaúcho achou interessantíssima.

- Go shoot!

Evo começou bem a luta, investindo contra Luiz sempre que podia. Alertado pela luta anterior, não fez qualquer comentário de natureza política, embora usasse uma camisa com as inscrições "O gás é nosso" e "Fora imperialistas". Luiz, porém, estava esquentado por causa da discussão anterior e queria ainda mais:

- Vamos ver o que você pode fazer, plantador de coca!

- Não me subestime, capacho da elite, eu não sou idiota a ponto de repetir os erros de Hugo e Nestor.

- Que estranho, achei que a cocaína danificasse o cérebro!

Desta vez Luiz conseguiu tirar o adversário do sério. A face de Evo tornou-se escarlate e de seus olhos negros irromperam raios alucinógenos na direção de Luiz. O poder de sua beyblade também cresceu, colocando o gaúcho em dificuldades.

- Como se atreve a insultar os trabalhadores bolivianos, seu pseudo-rebelde? A cocaína que plantamos não é droga, é nosso principal sustento! Drogado é você, que acha que seu presidente ainda pertence à esquerda!

- Concordo! – Afirmou Carlos, do banco dos Brasil Blade. Ayatá cobriu o rosto para não ter que presenciar a cena e os olhos de Cristiano giravam adoidados enquanto ele acompanhava a discussão sem saber o que fazer ou que lado apoiar. Política, afinal, era coisa de pessoas mais velhas ou ao menos pseudo-maduras, duas coisas bem distantes de seu ser.

- Porra, Carlos, não estraga! – Luiz berrou de volta, sem tirar os olhos da luta. Brance estava em clara desvantagem agora, e a desunião da equipe de nada ajudaria. Se ao menos Felipe estivesse com eles para poder apoiá-lo agora... – E neoliberal é a tua vó, mané! O Lula só precisa manter as alianças com os outros países porque ele não burro de criar inimigos pra gente! Com tanta guerra estourando por aí, um país como o nosso que ao contrário de vocês é praticamente auto-suficiente na produção de energia pode ser um alvo fácil!

- Mas é ingênuo esse pirralho... Devias escutar mais as opiniões dos mais velhos entendidos no assunto, como o seu colega de time ali, ou os verdadeiros políticos de esquerda!

- Tipo quem?

- Fidel Castro!

- Aham. Yo creo em ditaduras... Cuba é Cuba, Brasil é Brasil, meu filho! Se o Fidel consegue manter o país dele com uma falsa igualdade nivelada por baixo, problema é dele! Por melhor que fossem as intenções de Lênin, suas idéias se provaram impraticáveis na prática. Você devia estudar melhor as raízes da sua própria ideologia, viu, Comunista Populista!

- Vem cá, vocês planejam lutar ou discutir política na arena? – Perguntou Ayatá, levemente entediado.

- Luta! – Exclamou Luiz, ao mesmo tempo que chamava sua fera-bit para o ataque. Muitos se perguntaram porque ele não atacara antes, já que apenas essa investida bastou para fazer a beyblade adversária decolar.

Os Brasil Blade tiveram que contar com a ajuda dos Taichi para tirar Luiz de dentro do Gigantinho sem que ele tentasse iniciar outra briga com os bolivianos. A conclusão final de Ayatá foi que, ao se tornar o líder substituto, Luiz herdara também parte do espírito revolucionário de Felipe, que junto com o seu próprio acabou formando uma mistura explosiva.

* * *

Mais tarde, depois da janta, os Brasil Blade finalmente puderam se reunir com seu líder e contar como haviam lutado. Quer dizer, tentaram se reunir com seu líder para contar como haviam lutado. Zanxam-sensei alcançou Felipe antes e o levou para a sala de provas para que ele pudesse fazê-las. Quando o líder finalmente voltou de lá, algo em sua expressão apática e traumatizada dava a entender que ele não estava mais em condições de conversar racionalmente com alguém, e assim ele permaneceu até o dia seguinte.

* * *

26 de agosto, terça-feira. A tortura continua.

A primeira prova do dia foi a de ciências, para a felicidade de Toshihiro e desespero de Ken. Felipe, que ainda não falara decentemente com seus companheiros sobre as lutas do dia anterior e do campeonato que fora jogar, permaneceu quieto mesmo quando a professora o colocou ao lado de Yuy na quarta fileira. Durante o intervalo, no entanto, todos os sentimentos que o brasileiro estava guardando foram lançados para fora de uma maneira colossal, que chegou a assustar aqueles que repartiam com ele as poltronas da recepção. De uma hora para outra, ele passou a sondar seus companheiros para saber detalhes da luta enquanto se gabava de ter tido apenas vitórias fáceis e ter sido o artilheiro do campeonato. Gabava-se principalmente de ter feito cinco gols contra o Corinthians e ter dado assistência para outros dois na final do campeonato, uma vitória fácil por sete a zero.

Foi só começar a prova de matemática, porém, que Felipe assumiu novamente a expressão traumatizada e apática que vinha adotando desde seu retorno das provas de geografia e inglês. Seu comportamento mudou novamente assim que a liberdade voltou a sorrir para eles, o que provocou a curiosidade de Brasil Blades e Taichis. As duas equipes utilizaram a hora do almoço para lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido na sala de provas durante a noite anterior, no que ele respondeu:

- Nada. Zanxam-sensei apenas disse que se eu conseguisse enganar todos vocês até o término das provas de hoje fazendo vocês acreditarem que ela poderia me traumatizar, eu ganhava sorvetes de graça, né sensei?

Zanxam-sensei encontrava-se parada logo atrás da mesa dos alunos, e em suas mãos havia um enorme pote de sorvete.

_**

* * *

Felipe: Hahahahaha! Nosso time é o melhor! Conosco ninguém pode! ò.ób**_

_**Ken: **Eu discordo! zo/_

_**Felipe: **Veremos em duas semanas..._

_**Rumiko: **A próxima luta é a nossa! o/_

_**Takashi: **Vamos arrasar com duas equipes seguidas de brasileiros! Hahahahaha! XD_

_**Luiz: **Nem em sonho! Vocês até podem ter sorte com o primeiro time, mas com o nível atual de vocês, o segundo time vai acabar com vocês na arena..._

_**Toshihiro: **Nossa, falando assim até parece que tem cacife pra nos derrotar... _

_**Luiz: **E tenho... _

_**Ayatá: **Não quero nem ver... ó.ò Cristiano... Aceita discutir comigo a luta de hoje enquanto eles se estapeiam e detonam o quarto do James mais do que ele já está detonado?_

_**Cristiano: **Pode ser..._

_**Felipe: **A luta de hoje foi uma vingança antecipada às idéias do presidente louco da Bolívia que quer expulsar a Petrobrás de lá! E ele ainda se atreveu a nos chamar de imperialistas! Ò.Ó _

_**Carlos: **Na verdade, Felipe, a coisa é bem por aí mérrmo... O Brasil é o imperialista da América do Sul, e tudo que o Morales está fazendo é cumprir as promessas de campanha, coisa que nosso excelentíssimo presidente ainda não fez..._

_**Ayatá: **Por todos os deuses, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? oo/_

_**Cristiano: **Por que eles têm que discutir tanto? ç.ç_

_**Satsuki: **Porque sem discussão não tem enrolação pra colocar no off-talk... ¬¬'_

_**Cristiano: **Ah! o/_

_**Rumiko: **Gente, falta pouco! Falta pouco pra final! o/_

_**Ken: **Não sei da onde você está tão emocionada... Lembra que a gente decidiu que é você que vai ficar de fora?_

_**Rumiko: **Eu? O.o De fora? ç.ç NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! XX (sai correndo chorando copiosamente)_

_**Toshihiro: **Rumiko! (sai correndo atrás)_

_**Takashi: **Ah, o amor é lindo..._

_**Felipe: **E é baka também, porque até agora nenhum deles percebeu nada... ¬¬'_

_**Satsuki: **Devíamos chamar a atenção deles? o.õ_

_**Luiz: **Não! É divertido desse jeito! XD_

_**Ken: **Até porque as pessoas que precisam perceber o amor são outras... (olhando muito sugestivamente para Felipe e Luiz)_

_**Felipe: **Hey, seu inconseqüente! Sabe o que vai acontecer com você se falar isso de novo? ò.ó_

_**Ken: **Ah... vou ganhar um prêmio por falar sempre a verdade?_

_(barulho de porrada. Ken sai voando e vai parar no triângulo das bermudas)_

_**Takashi: **Ken! ç.ç (vira pro Felipe) Olha só o que você fez com ele! Eu vou contar pra minha mãe! _

_**Felipe: **Não enche, pirralho!_

_(barulho de porrada. Takashi sai voando e vai parar no triângulo das bermudas)_

_**Ayatá: **Ele tá passando dos limites..._

_(barulho de porrada. Ayatá sai voando e vai parar no triângulo das bermudas)_

_**Yuy: **Já chega! _

_(barulho de porrada. Todo mundo sai voando e vai parar no triângulo das bermudas)_

_**James: **E você?_

_**Yuy: **Eu? Vou aproveitar a paz e o sossego._

_(Yuy sentado numa cadeira de praia tomando sol de calção lendo uma revista de fofoca)_

_(James apanhando por ridicularizar a imagem do líder dos Taichi)_

_(James sai voando e vai parar no triângulo das bermudas, onde encontra todo mundo feliz curtindo uma praia com um monte de gente que o mundo julgava ter desaparecido há décadas)_

_**James: **Yo, pessoal! _

_**Elvis: **Ainda não morri!_

_**Papai Noel: **Que Lapônia, que nada! Meu lugar é aqui nesse sol maravilhoso! (Papai Noel de sunguinha listrada roxa e verde)_

_**James: **Oba! XD Eu quero meus presentes! (James correndo em câmera lenta de encontro a uma pilha de presentes)_

_(Ken correndo em câmera rápida pra chegar antes do James nos presentes) _

_(elenco de Beyblade 2 fazendo a festa com os presentes do James)_

_(James ainda correndo em câmera lenta)_

_**James: **Fim! ç.ç Até semana que vem! T.T _


	57. Protejam a Fauna Brasileira

**CAPÍTULO LIII**

**PROTEJAM A FAUNA BRASILEIRA!**

27 de agosto, quarta-feira. O desempenho nas lutas é inversamente proporcional ao nas notas dos beybladers.

Música para seus ouvidos: era isso que os gritos desesperados e atormentados de seus alunos representavam para Miko Zanxam naquela manhã de quarta-feira. Alguns a chamavam de sádica por causa disto, outros concordavam que esse era o preço justo a ser pago pelo mau comportamento em sala de aula. Nunca antes em toda a sua vida de mestra ela encontrara tantas dificuldades para calar os alunos em sala ou dar uma explicação descente. Apesar de gostar muito dos estudantes brasileiros, era preciso reconhecer que eles definitivamente não eram estudantes exemplares.

Como dizem por aí, a vingança é um prato que se come frio.

Na primeira fila, os olhos de Felipe se estreitavam enquanto o garoto inclinava o rosto em direção ao papel, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava lendo certo o enunciado da questão, que era mesmo verdade que ele não tinha idéia da resposta. Ao seu lado, em contrapartida, Yuy tranqüilamente preenchia as lacunas da folha, escrevia textos para cada resposta dissertativa e mantinha uma postura ereta e segura. Do outro lado do brasileiro encontrava-se Satsuki, numa postura não muito diferente da do líder dos Taichi. Ambos terminaram a prova antes de transcorrido sequer metade do prazo. Cada vez que Felipe arriscava uma olhada para o lado, sua frustração se tornava ainda mais evidente e, na altura do encerramento da prova, havia uma quantidade considerável de fumaça saindo de suas orelhas anormalmente vermelhas.

Em situação semelhante encontrava-se Luiz na segunda fila. As provas do dia eram as das línguas maternas, o que significavam provas muito diferentes para a maioria dos beybladers. O gaúcho também era uma ilha de preocupação em meio a um mar de tranqüilidade, sua expressão era muito parecida com a de Felipe, enquanto Ayatá e Cristiano lembravam muito os gabaritos humanos dos Taichi. "Ah, pra que estudar! É português" ele dissera apenas um dia antes da prova. Considerava que, tendo uma professora estrangeira, passaria no teste com uma mão atrás das costas. Se ele soubesse da real extensão dos conhecimentos de Zanxam-sensei no campo dos idiomas, teria pensado mais duas ou três vezes antes de fazer tal comentário.

A terceira fila era formada pelo já velho conhecido trio dos que caem em desespero a cada nova prova: Rumiko, Takashi e Ken. Desta vez, porém, apenas o do meio encontrava-se em situação desesperadora, dado o nível de seu japonês escrito. Por sentar-se na última fila, no entanto, era praticamente impossível para qualquer um notar o movimento ritmado de seu lápis nervoso pontilhando a folha em branco, o balançar frenético de seus pés por baixo da mesa e as gotículas de suor que escorriam de seu cabelo e rosto retraído.

Toshihiro e Carlos fechavam o grupo, na distante quarta fileira. Enquanto o primeiro escrevia a intervalos regulares, nem muito apressados nem muito defasados, o segundo aparentemente desistira do teste transcorrido pouco mais da metade do tempo dado, despencando a cabeça sobre a folha e roncando baixinho até a professora acordá-lo algum tempo depois com um forte cutucão na cabeça.

* * *

O curto descanso para os Taichi não foi um período de revisão como era de se esperar, os seis beybladers decidiram dedicar este tempo para treinar um pouco mais antes da semifinal, já que tinham certeza que os Tucanos de Brasília fariam qualquer coisa que estivesse ao seu alcance para se vingar deles na luta de logo mais à tarde. Fenki, Fenku, Fenrochi e Fenhir aproveitaram muito bem o tempo que tiveram para praticar e destruir algumas das salas do hotel.

* * *

Filosofia foi a prova seguinte. Enquanto Satsuki dava pulinhos de alegria, o coração de Ken disparava em revolta ao lembrar do 0,5 que a professora lhe dera pela última prova. Apesar das coisas geniais que escrevera sobre Kant – o anagrama de Tank, do ramo da limpeza -, o racionalismo – razoáveis da política do "meio termo" – e o empirismo – as pessoas "em perigo" na Revolução Francesa, "Paz na Terra aos homens e aos guerreiros de boa vontade", Zanxam-sensei insistira em marcá-lo com tão vergonhosa menção. Ah, desta vez ela com certeza veria o quão esperto era seu aluno. 

"_A Copa do Mundo de 2002 e os Jogos Pan-americanos deste ano refletem algumas paixões do povo brasileiro. Relacione tais eventos com a atuação da mídia local segundo a lógica de Hegel"._

Prova de uma única questão novamente. O testo deveria conter ao menos trinta linhas ou seria desconsiderado. Havia muito o que dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo muito pouco a ser dito. Para uma mente brilhante como a de Satsuki, nada mais fácil de fazer, era o som do seu lápis que enchia a sala enquanto a areia da ampulheta teimava em continuar caindo. A mente de Ken logo começou a trabalhar também, elaborando mil começos de dissertação a cada segundo, cada um fazendo menos sentido do que o outro. O mestre do improviso, porém, estava prestes a ter seu título ameaçado, pois, a apenas duas mesas de distância, outra mente "brilhante" trabalhava, e muito. Felipe pensava em tantas coisas tão intensamente que seu topete estava muito próximo de atingir o ponto de ebulição e virar cabelo queimado. Para sua própria segurança, Zanxam-sensei deveria procurar um bom cardiologista antes de corrigir as provas.

* * *

Tortura terminada, hora da diversão. Era assim que os brasileiros encaravam essa penúltima ida ao Gigantinha na van de Albert Schneider. Felipe e Luiz, vestidos de vermelho da cabeça aos pés, com direito a boina com estrelinha do PT e adesivos nas bochechas, se assemelhavam a guerrilheiros se preparando para uma operação de guerra, com a diferença de que os que partiriam para a batalha não seriam eles, mas sim os Taichi. Carlos tirou do armário uma velha camisa "canarinho" modelo 1998, surrada com seus cinco anos de uso. O baiano estava relativamente acordado e havia decidido torcer pelos tucanos apenas para irritar os companheiros militantes, apesar dos protestos de Ayatá e Cristiano, dois inocentes no meio do fogo cruzado. 

- Nós vamos fazer bastante barulho, estejam preparados, japas! – Exclamou Felipe, tocando a corneta de plásticos verde e amarela que trazia consigo.

- Mais barulho do que você faz agora é impossível! – Devolveu Satsuki, com as mãos nos ouvidos e expressão nada satisfeita.

- Sabem de uma coisa que eu descobri sobre os Tucanos? – Felipe mudou abruptamente de assunto para evitar malcriações antes de uma possível comemoração.

- O que? - Perguntaram os Taichi e Ayatá, curiosos com o fato de o capitão fazer algum tipo de pesquisa.

- Fontes confiáveis me disseram que, depois de ganhar dois rounds seguidos contra uma equipe argentina, eles foram apedrejados pela torcida e até hoje têm danos permanentes no cérebro. Eles são mentalmente incapazes em muitos aspectos, inclusive o de distinguir entre o que é certo e o que é errado...

- Meu Deus! Como deixam pessoas assim participarem do torneio? – Perguntou Rumiko, escandalizada.

- Pessoas assim como, Rumiko? As que apedrejaram ou as mentalmente incapazes?

- Seja como for, não vai fazer diferença, já que tudo não passa de mais uma das histórias do Felipe para boi dormir! – Respondeu Ayatá com severidade. Estava sério e encarava o líder de sua equipe com um olhar pouco amistoso.

- Eu desisto. Não posso querer argumentar com o Ayatá quando ele está assim tão chato...

* * *

Os Tucanos de Brasília já os esperavam na entrada da arena com expressões ameaçadoras que poderiam ter assustados os rivais, caso eles não estivessem acostumados com esse tipo de oponente. O líder, o garoto de cabelos pretos, óculos de armação quase inexistente e penteado de mauricinho empapado de gel se adiantou para formalmente cumprimentar os adversários, embora estivesse mais do que claro em seu olhar que o real desejo dele era aniquilá-los completamente. 

- Bom jogo, Taichi. Espero que seja uma luta justa. – Disse ele, sorrindo malignamente.

- E eu espero que o seu conceito de "justo" seja igual ao nosso. – Devolveu Yuy, sem se alterar. – Porque se não temo que vocês terão problemas ainda maiores do que os do outro dia.

A torcida verde e amarela do estádio reagiu ao comentário do líder oriental fazendo um grande escarcéu:urravam e pulavam nas cadeiras exigindo o início da luta, incentivando o time nacional de modo esmagador e até um tanto selvagem. Eram poucos os que figuravam na torcida oriental: alguns poucos descendentes de japoneses que haviam escolhido um destino incomum para sua nova casa, uma penca de ex-adversários que ainda permaneciam na cidade, Felipe, Luiz, Cristiano e Julio, este último aparecendo de surpresa. Carlos estava junto com os noventa e cinco por cento de torcedores que compunham a torcida verde e amarela e Ayatá resolvera segui-lo para ele não correr o risco de dormir no meio do povo e ser pisoteado na hora da saída.

Foi o líder dos Tucanos o primeiro a se dirigir à arena. Seu nome era Fernando e ele teria Ken como adversário. Na altura que os dois se cumprimentaram, o lado agressivo e entusiasmado de Ken já o dominara completamente, e os dois oponentes exibiam um olhar muito semelhante de quem planeja um grande ataque sem a pretensão de fazer prisioneiros.

- Go Shoot!

- Destrua ele! – Gritaram os dois jogadores em uníssono. Suas beyblades se encontraram com um estrondo, mas nenhuma cedeu. As ondas de choque geradas quase derrubaram os competidores, mas nenhum deles se permitiria fraquejar antes que o outro caísse.

- Fenrochi, mostre pra ele nossa estratégia! – A ordem de Ken deixou Fernando em alerta, o japonês dava a entender que um ataque estava por vir, por isso o brasileiro se manteve cauteloso. Nada aconteceu, porém.

- Então é essa sua grande estratégia? Mais que blefe ridículo, eu esperava mais de vocês, japinha. Ficou com medo da minha força e resolveu não atacar, foi? Agora terás o troco! Itamar, ao ataque! – Fernando não sabia, mas havia acabado de cair na armadilha do japonês sem noção.

* * *

- Hey, que tipo de cara põe o nome de um ex-presidente da república na beyblade? – Perguntou Luiz, parando um pouco de torcer para expressar indignação. 

- Pelo menos eles fazem uma bela dupla de topetudos... – Riu-se Felipe.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Cristiano, completamente perdido no assunto.

- Política, meu caro, política. Algo que ainda falta muito pra você conseguir entender. – Respondeu o líder com um olhar inconscientemente terno. No fundo, ele invejava o brasiliense por sua alienação quanto a esses assuntos. A vida dele era tão mais feliz e simples...

O trio continuou torcendo, agora ainda mais porque sabia o que Ken planejava, tendo grandes expectativas para os resultados.

* * *

Por mais que Itamar, a beyblade azul e amarela de Fernando, atacasse, Fenrochi não saia de seu lugar no centro da arena. A "grande estratégia" de Ken nada mais era do que a sua barreira impenetrável. Seus instintos agressivos não mais o impendiam de pensar durante a luta, resultado de treinos contínuos contra Yuy e Toshihiro. Por mais que ainda perdesse para os dois, havia conseguido controlar até mesmo seu eu mais selvagem. A cada investida fracassada do rival, o sorriso de Ken aumentava um pouco mais. A única coisa estranha era que Fernando também começou a sorrir depois de algumas investidas. 

- Interessante essa sua estratégia, japonês. Confesso que te subestimei um pouco, mas se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado para não cometer o mesmo erro. – Disse Fernando com sua voz calma e professoral. – A brincadeira acaba aqui. Itamar, o Plano Real!

Os Brasil Blade quase caíram da cadeira. Felipe só salvou seu cérebro de sofrer uma pancada dura contra a cadeira da frente por causa da camada extra de gel que passara em seu topete. "Plano Real" era um nome um tanto inusitado para um ataque, e seu efeito tirou qualquer dúvida que pudesse existir quanto a sua origem: milhares de moedas gigantes, de várias formas e cores começaram a sair da beyblade do brasileiro, explodindo cada vez que encontravam um obstáculo. Nem Fenrochi, nem Ken foram poupados. O japonês cambaleou na arena e por pouco não caiu. As explosões, apesar de não causarem nenhum dano físico, geravam uma grande quantidade de fumaça e atormentavam o adversário.

- Droga, eu não consigo ver onde Fenrochi está!

- Viu só, vocês nos subestimaram daquela vez. No parque, não éramos idiotas a ponto de mostrar nossa força total para os nossos oponentes. Pena, japinha, você até que foi um adversário interessante, mas a luta termina aqui! – O ar de superioridade e a pomposidade que cercavam o brasileiro poderiam irritar até mesmo sua própria torcida, se ela não estivesse ocupada demais estourando suas cordas vocais e pulando feito macacos descontrolados. Itamar, acabe com isso!

- Não tão rápido! – Exclamou Ken, um tanto ofegante, por trás de uma cortina de fumaça. – Em nenhum momento eu disse que precisava saber a localização de Fenrochi pra atacar, e muito menos disse que tinha desistido de lutar. Aprenda de uma vez por todas, seu projeto de político, o que significa trabalho de equipe! Fenrochi, Turbilhão de Chamas!

Até mesmo os Taichi se surpreenderam com o novo ataque de Ken. Toshihiro, que havia ajudado o garoto a desenvolvê-lo, quase arrebentou o queixo quando este despencou de sua posição original de forma abrupta. Da beyblade azulada irrompeu um furacão gigante de fogo, tão brilhante que poderia iluminar Porto Alegre inteira e ainda as cidades vizinhas. O furacão girava rápido, reduzindo todas as moedas atiradas pela beyblade tucana a um montinho insignificante de cinzas. Ao atingir seu alvo, tudo que se ouviu foi o barulho de alguma coisa virando torresmo. Quando o ataque perdeu efeito, Itamar jazia no chão com um novo bronzeado. O primeiro round era dos Taichi.

Os cinco por cento do Gigantinho que torciam para os Taichi se empolgaram. Liderados pelos Brasil Blade, a música dos Taichi começou a entoar no ginásio, desta vez com um pequeno complemento:

_T! A! I! C! H! I! _

_Akiramenaide KEEP ON FIGHTING __(Não desista, continue lutando) __Shinjite ireba kekka wa ALL RIGHT __(Se você acreditar, vai dar tudo certo¹) __BEIBUREEDO toori BE MYSELF __(Como uma beyblade"be myself"²) __Tanoshiin ja nai desu ka? __(Não é divertido?)_

_Ichido machigattemo shou ga nai __(Não há problema em errar uma vez) __Matteru dake ja shoori wa konai __(Se ficar só esperando a vitória não virá) __Mitsuketai mono ga areba __(Se existe algo a descobrir) __Hashiri daseba iin ja nai? __(Não é melhor correr em direção a isso?)_

_Sou kokoro kara tsuyoku sakebou __(Então vamos gritar com toda força³)_

_T A I C H I I can do! __Hey! Taichi! Hey! Taichi! Let's go! __T A I C H I I can fight! __Hey! Taichi! Hey! Taichi! Let's go! _

Por causa do balanço da música, Rumiko subiu na arena gingando, o que irritou seu adversário Henrique. O garoto, que apesar de ter apenas treze anos ostentava uma expressão tão séria e madura que aparentava ter pelo menos cinco anos a mais, lançou um olhar intimidador para a adversária. Teria funcionado se Rumiko estivesse olhando para ele naquele momento, porém a japonesa estava entretida demais dançando com a torcida para dar atenção a ele.

- Nós temos uma luta pra resolver! – Exclamou Henrique, já perdendo a paciência. Apesar de estar quase no limite de seu auto-controle, sua expressão ainda parecia serena e sua voz soava monotônica. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas nos bolsos da calça de linho e ele apertava a beyblade que neles estava guardada com força. – Assim não pode, assim não dá!

- Oh, desculpe! Eu não tinha te visto aí ainda! – Exclamou Rumiko, um pouco sem jeito. Qualquer outra pessoa que proferisse essa frase faria-a soar com um tom zombeteiro, convencido, esnobe. Na boca da japonesa, contudo, tal frase soava como um pedido de desculpas das mais sinceras. Ela sorria sem jeito enquanto colocava a mão por trás da cabeça, mantendo os olhos fechados e um tanto apertados.

- Você é estranha. – Foi a constatação de Henrique, que não conseguiu mais ficar brabo depois de tal cena. Ele relaxou e tirou as mãos dos bolsos, preparando sua beyblade, cujo anel de ataque era feito de ouro brilhante, a base possuía uma coloração esverdeada e o bit-chip era azul com a constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul em branco: uma cópia da bandeira nacional que reluzia como o orgulho do rapaz.

- Hum, metido... – Foi o comentário de Felipe ao ver a beyblade, enquanto os demais torcedores soltavam maravilhados "ooohhhh". Luiz meneou a cabeça em um sinal de que concordava com o líder, mas Cristiano estava demasiado hipnotizado pelo brilho dourado da beyblade de Henrique para perceber a movimentação ao seu lado.

- Vamos começar então! – Exclamou Rumiko, ficando um pouco mais séria e colocando Fenki em posição.

- Não pense que vou pegar leve com você só porque é uma garota!

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, eu não vou pegar leve com você!

- E Go Shoot!

Quando as beyblades foram lançadas, o refrão "Hey Taichi" soou ainda mais alto na torcida dos orientais, guiados agora por Felipe. A pequena torcida realizava movimentos perfeitamente sincronizados, faltando apenas os pompons coloridos para se tornarem uma cópia perfeita dos esquadrões de torcida organizada dos filmes americanos.

Fenki na ofensiva. A beyblade de Henrique recuava, recuava. A torcida brasileira calada em aflição. Rumiko determinada. Henrique tranqüilo. Fenki na ofensiva. A beyblade de Henrique recuava, recuava. A torcida brasileira calada em aflição. Fenki na ofensiva. A beyblade de Henrique recuava, recuava. A torcida brasileira em súbita alegria. Fenki na defensiva. A beyblade de Henrique avançava, avançava. A torcida brasileira explodia em alegria. Rumiko com problemas. Henrique triunfante.

- Rumiko, agüente firme! – Gritava Toshihiro do banco.

- Rumiko, você pode virar o jogo! – Incentivava Satsuki.

- Rumiko, manda esse cara comer poeira! – Exclamou Ken, já quase subindo nos degraus para a arena.

- Rumiko, faz o Henrique beber do próprio remédio! – Ao contrário dos demais, Takashi não estava nenhum pouco nervoso ou exaltado. Reviravoltas em lutas eram mais do que comuns, eles deveriam saber lidar com elas a aquela altura do campeonato. Com a tranqüilidade de um monge tibetano, o pequeno gafanhoto se dirigiu até onde Ken agora urrava ofensas contra Henrique e seu time. Com um movimento de sua mão calou o melhor amigo, conseguindo assim silenciar também os outros colegas. – Shinjite ireba, kekka wa all right! – Ele cantarolou um trecho da música que se tornara hino dos Taichi. Rumiko o encarou e sorriu, afinal ele estava certo.

- Fenki, vamos mostrar que com os Taichi não se brinca! Hora de garantir a nossa vaga na final! Investida!

Uma explosão. Uma beyblade voadora. Uma beyblade vencedora. Uma garota em festa. Uma equipe em desespero. Fim do segundo round.

- Dalhe Rumiko! Salve! Salve! – Entoavam os Taichi, erguendo a garota no ar como se ela fosse uma rainha. No começo Rumiko achou que fosse cair, mas seus olhos encontraram os de Toshihiro e ela entendeu que ele não deixaria isso acontecer. O chinês, Ken e Satsuki levaram a garota até o banco com toda a pompa possível ainda ao som do hino da equipe, enquanto a porção verde e amarela do estádio se calava inconformada.

- Toshihiro, é com você agora!

- Entendido, oh grande Higurashi-sama! – O chinês fez uma exagerada reverência, assemelhando-se um pouco com o comportamento normal de Ken e Takashi. Toshihiro sentia-se inexplicavelmente feliz após a luta da amiga, tão feliz que era impossível agir normalmente. Foi com muito esforço que diminuiu seu sorriso de meia lua e subiu os degraus da arena, concentrando-se o máximo possível na luta que estava por vir. Ao chegar lá, porém, não encontrou nenhum adversário.

No banco dos Tucanos de Brasília, uma luta interna estava ocorrendo. José e Geraldo, os membros que ainda não haviam lutado, queriam ambos fazer o terceiro round, tentando garantir ao menos uma vitória. Depois de trocar alguns insultos de caráter pessoal, os dois sacaram suas beyblades e passaram a duelar como se suas vidas dependessem diwsso. O confronto atraiu a atenção de todo o ginásio, e os Taichi não foram diferentes: foram até a arena para poder acompanhar melhor o que estava acontecendo do outro lado.

- Zé Vampiro, você está muito velho pra lutar numa luta importante como essa! – Exclamou Geraldo, instigando sua beyblade, de listras pretas e brancas e bit-chip vermelho, ao ataque. De fato, José era sem dúvida o mais assustador entre os brasileiros, além de ser também o mais velho do grupo, com dezessete anos. Por opção própria raspava a cabeça, não gostava de tomar sol e passava noites em claro estudando para poder passar na no vestibular para a faculdade de medicina. Como conseqüência, era pálido como um cadáver e seus olhos cansados estavam sempre cercados de olheiras bem marcadas, mais evidentes ainda que as de Carlos. Juntando com as orelhas pontudas que eram herança de família, ganhou o apelido de Zé Vampiro.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho cara de chuchu passado, Geraldinho! – Devolveu o ofendido, referindo-se a falta de expressividade do companheiro, incapaz de mover os músculos faciais até mesmo nas situações mais extremas. Ao contrário de Yuy, isso não se devia ao auto-controle ou sua vontade, era devido a falta de capacidade mesmo. Geraldo era tido como o competidor mais "sem sal" do torneio, sempre monótono em tudo, desde a aparência até a fala, passando por seus gostos pessoais e ideologia.

- Volte para o cemitério que é o lugar a que realmente pertence, José! – Mesmo com raiva, a voz de Geraldo soava como se ele estivesse dando uma aula chata de matemática para uma classe de alunos sonolentos.

- Vá ter aulas de expressão corporal! Não posso perder para alguém sem carisma como você! Eu tenho a equipe do meu lado! – Retrucou o projeto de vampiro. Até aquele ponto, tanto Fernando quanto Henrique estavam mais inclinados a mandar José para a luta, apostando na sua aparência intimidante para arrancar ao menos uma vitória.

- Eu vou te mostrar o que os caras chatos podem fazer! JK, desintegre a candidatura desse vampiro velho!

Mesmo com toda a torcida a seu favor, José não conseguiu se recuperar dessa última investida de Geraldo e acabou perdendo a luta. Sua beyblade azul foi partida em quatro pela adversária carinhosamente apelidada com o nome do construtor da capital federal.

- Como eu posso ter perdido? Como? Eu era o favorito! – José entrou em crise. Não só perdera para alguém sem carisma nenhum e até pouco tempo atrás considerado mais fraco, como também ficara sem beyblade.

- Sabe, até foi uma boa o Geraldo ter ganhado. – Declarou Fernando, finalmente impondo sua autoridade de líder. – Sua falta de expressão pode nos ser útil, esses japoneses estão bem confiantes da vitória agora. Vamos pegá-lo de surpresa. A torcida nos apóia, use isso a seu favor.

- Não se preocupe. Eu e JK venceremos com certeza. – Nem mesmo após vencer a luta e estar prestes a passar por outra grande decisão a expressão do cara-de-chuchu mudou.

- Taichi, voltem para seus lugares, por favor, ou serão desclassificados. – O juiz ordenou, vendo que a última luta poderia finalmente começar.

Toshihiro e Geraldo se posicionaram na arena. Após o "Go Shoot", ambas beyblades começaram na ofensiva, numa guerra de resistência. Aquele que recuasse primeiro perderia, e nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder. As duas torcidas entenderam a seriedade da disputa e recomeçaram as sinfonias organizadas, o hino dos Taichi foi quase apagado pela cantoria animada de gritos de guerra clássicos criados pela torcida brasileira. Carlos era um dos que mais incentivava, acompanhado de um Ayatá um tanto perdido e envergonhado, não muito certo do que devia estar fazendo. Em resposta, Felipe e Luiz começaram a gritar cada vez mais alto. A competição das torcidas chegou a tal ponto que era impossível ouvir o que o narrador dizia, nem o barulho dos choques das beyblades, muito menos a troca de insultos entre os competidores.

A torcida ainda continuou gritando por um longo tempo mesmo depois do fim da luta. Somente depois de alguns minutos foi que perceberam que os Taichi haviam se juntado a sua torcida e gritavam e dançavam também, enquanto o placar eletrônico mostrava Tucanos de Brasil 0 x 3 Taichi. Os cinco por cento da arquibancada desceram em direção a arena em uma avalanche e tomaram o estádio. Faziam tanto barulho e se moviam tão rápido que parecia que a torcida brasileira, que começava a abandonar o Gingatinho em silêncio, é que era a minoria absoluta. Quando a festa acabou, Ayatá e Carlos foram de encontro aos amigos para que eles pudessem retornar ao hotel finalmente.

* * *

- A partir de agora, nossa trégua acabou, Taichi. De hoje até o fim da tarde de sexta, somos rivais competindo pelo título de campeões sul-americanos. – Anunciou Felipe, sério, quando os dois times já se encontravam agrupados na van. 

- Sou obrigado a concordar. – Declarou Yuy, olhando pela janela. Seu rosto voltou-se para o líder brasileiro durante a frase seguinte, porém. – Não que eu alguma vez tenha estado em algum tipo de trégua com você.

- O mesmo vale pra mim. – Foi a resposta de Felipe.

- Odeio ser estraga-prazeres... – Começou Satsuki. – Mas antes da final ainda temos dois dias de provas, sendo que em um deles é preciso jogar em equipe. Acho que ainda podemos conviver juntos para estudar, não?

- CLARO! – A expressão séria de Felipe mudou repentinamente para uma muito alegre e com olhos pidões. Ele não era burro de dispensar a ajuda de uma das garotas mais inteligentes que ele conhecia.

- Interesseiro... – Resmungou Takashi.

- Interesseiro não, esperto. – Corrigiu o líder brasileiro.

O clima de pseudo-rivalidade acompanhou as duas equipes durante o resto do dia, principalmente na hora das últimas revisões. Faltavam apenas duas provas teóricas, o que tornou o período de estudo muito mais proveitoso. Mesmo com a guerra cada vez mais próxima, os beybladers ainda podiam se dar ao luxo de desfrutar de tempos de paz.

* * *

28 de agosto, quinta-feira. Toda tormenta um dia tem que acabar. 

Como esperado pelos beybladers, a primeira prova do dia foi história. A ansiedade tomou conta de Rumiko, Ken e Felipe, que estariam livres dessa tortura assim que preenchessem toda a folha. O trio se apressou em terminar, esquecendo por vezes de ler todo o enunciado das questões e deixando de responder algumas coisas. A pressa custaria a eles mais do que estavam preparados para aceitar. Felipe terminou antes mesmo do que Yuy, fato do qual ficou se gabando até o dia seguinte, quando saíram o resultado de todas as avaliações.

No intervalo, os dois times se reuniram no restaurante para aproveitar um dos últimos momentos em que a trégua ainda penduraria. Pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas os separavam da mais selvagem guerra vista até o momento, motivo suficiente para que alguns ficassem um tanto receosos quanto a uma aproximação mais chegada. Alguns.

- Rumiko, já experimentou massa de bolo? – Perguntou Felipe, um dos mais animados, agora que não tinha mais que estudar pelo resto da semana.

- Massa crua? – Perguntou a japonesa de volta, um tanto desconfiada.

- É, massa crua de bolo. Já comeu?

- Não, por que?

- Nossa, você não sabe o que está perdendo! – Neste momento, as orelhas de Ayatá voltaram-se na direção do líder, captando apenas as ondas sonoras que dele partiam. Alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer, ele tinha certeza. – Se quiser, eu te dou um pouco, tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender!

- Você está falando a verdade ou essa é outra daquelas suas brincadeiras? – Perguntou a garota, alertada pela posição estranha que os ouvidos do índio com falta de serotonina se encontrava.

- Olha pra minha cara, garota. Acha que eu teria cara-de-pau de mentir pra você, uma pessoa para quem tenho tanta estima? Assim você até me ofende! – O líder brasileiro usou tudo que aprendera no curso de teatro ao pronunciar suas exclamações fingidas. Rumiko abraçou-o em seguida, pedindo desculpas por ter desconfiado dele. Nessa hora, por trás da garota seus lábios formaram um sorriso malicioso que ninguém mais pode ver, infelizmente para a japonesa. – Vamos então? Aproveitando que não temos mais provas?

- Vamos! – Exclamou Rumiko, empolgada.

- Espera um pouco! – Foi Toshihiro quem falou, um pouco menos ingênuo que a amiga. – Não é que eu não confie em você, Felipe, mas eu não acho certo que a Rumiko vá sozinha com você pra onde quer que seja...

- Tá com medo que eu faça alguma coisa que não deva com ela, é isso? – Devolveu o paulistano, sabendo o efeito que sua fala causaria no garoto. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada de mau. Só quero mostrar pra ela uma coisa, só isso!

- Mesmo assim eu... – Toshihiro ficou sem jeito, mas não desistiu de argumentar.

- Eu vou também! – Exclamou Ken, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado. – Eu também quero experimentar a massa de bolo!

Felipe calou-se por um momento enquanto avaliava suas chances. Depois de refletir por algum tempo, concluiu que o fato de Ken os acompanhar não seria um empecilho, pelo contrário, traria ainda mais diversão aos seus planos.

- Certo então, Ken. Nós vamos quando a segunda rodada de provas começar. – Anunciou ele.

* * *

A última prova do mês iniciou-se com um ar de alívio para o trio que falava duas línguas entre seus familiares. Toshihiro e Takashi preencheram a folha de respostas com a tranqüilidade de costume, satisfeitos por terem um momento "a sós" com sua língua materna. Como membros dos Taichi, eles faziam a prova de japonês junto com os demais, mesmo quando esta estava incluída no bloco "língua materna", o que era um pouco estranho para eles. Estranho também era o fato de eles estarem _se divertindo _durante a prova. As duas coisas, prova e diversão, eram tão opostas que até então era inimaginável poder conciliar ambas. 

Para Luiz, porém, essa prova estava sendo tudo, menos divertida. Sua falta de sorte com os idiomas estava sendo novamente confirmada. Subestimara Zanxam-sensei no português, e agora no alemão mesmo todo seu esforço não estava servindo para nada. O gaúcho falava alemão em casa quando os pais e o irmão estavam em volta, isso desde que nascera praticamente. Estava acostumado a ouvir o idioma e nas vezes que visitara os avós paternos conseguira se comunicar muito bem. Havia um único porém nisso tudo: nunca aprendera a escrever em alemão. E a sensei provavelmente sabia disto, pois a prova possuía apenas uma única questão: fazer uma redação de no mínimo trinta linhas com tema livre. Só podia ser brincadeira. Zanxam-sensei só podia estar de brincadeira. O mundo só podia estar de brincadeira.

Terminado o tempo da prova, o trio não hesitou em correr para a liberdade. Foram direto para o saguão de entrada, o ponto de encontro que haviam combinado com os amigos anteriormente. Lá chegando, qualquer resquício de mau-humor em Luiz evaporou, e Toshihiro e Takashi ganharam ainda mais um motivo para ficar de bem com a vida. Eles não sabiam como nem porque, mas Felipe, Rumiko e Ken estavam realmente hilários com a fantasia de fantasma.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou o chinês trançado, o primeiro a se recuperar da momentânea crise de riso.

- Tente adivinhar. – Foi a resposta de Ken, num misto de aborrecimento e diversão – fomos atrás do panaca paulista pra comer massa de bolo, acabamos brancos feito fantasmas e podemos dizer que hoje o hotel não vai ser capaz de fazer o jantar dos hóspedes por completa inutilização de material.

- Vocês não destruíram a cozinha, destruíram? – Perguntou Luiz, com medo da resposta. Seu tio não devia estar muito contente com o que quer que tenha acontecido.

- Por aí. – Respondeu novamente o japonês.

- Fizemos guerra de farinha! – Exclamou Felipe, sorrindo satisfeito. – E de massa também!

- O Felipe nos levou para _fazer _a massa na cozinha antes da gente experimentar. – Continuou Rumiko, que também parecia muito feliz apesar de ter o cabelo completamente arruinado pelo pó branco. – Eu nunca tinha feito bolo antes na vida, não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

- E não era a única. – Intrometeu-se o líder brasileiro.

- Tentamos seguir a receita, mas todo mundo sabe o que acontece quando eu tento seguir ordens... – Concluiu Rumiko, deixando para que os amigos terminassem de montar os acontecimentos em suas cabeças.

- O bolo chegou a ficar pronto? – Perguntou Toshihiro, esperançoso.

- Pelo visto você não entendeu o que a Rumiko quis dizer... – Foi Ken quem respondeu. – Acho que seria impossível mesmo para o maior cheff do mundo concluir uma receita com sua cozinha virada de pernas para o ar, com direito a ovos quebrados, massa melequenta, farinha dura e calda de chocolate decorando as paredes e o teto do lugar...

- Tinha esperanças de que estivesse entendido errado...

- E como o meu tio reagiu? – Perguntou Luiz, temendo pela vida de seus amigos. Se Albert Schneider resolvesse punir a travessura dos garotos do mesmo jeito que punia as suas, provavelmente os Brasil Blade estariam desfalcados de seu melhor lutador, e os Taichi acabariam perdendo por W.O. com dois jogadores inutilizados.

- Ah, Luiz, Luiz... Até parece que você não conhece a minha lábia... Ela também serve para coisas úteis, sabia?

Luiz achou melhor não perguntar o que exatamente Felipe havia contado a seu tio para escapar do castigo. Preferia evitar ter pesadelos na noite anterior a grande luta.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: Ah, como é bom estar de volta! Eu estava com saudade disso tudo! o/ **_

_**Ken: **Culpa do Jamie-chan que resolveu não postar semana passada... ò.ó_

_**James: **Alto lá, Ken. Eu não postei semana passada porque estava muito ocupado! _

_**Felipe: **Ocupado... Passando o fim de semana na casa da colega alemã... Hum, James, meu caro, isso não pega nada bem... _

_**James: **(corado) Cala a boca, Felipe. Primeiro: ela tem namorado. Segundo: ela é minha amiga. Terceiro: ela vai embora dia trinta e um. Quarto: Mais um comentário e você não encosta nesse teclado nunca mais! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **Também não precisava ser tão mal! ç.ç Cristiano, olha o James, ele tá me magoando! (corre pro colo do Cristiano)_

_**Cristiano: **James, não seja tão mal com o Felipe, ele não fez por mal!_

_**Satsuki: **É impressão minha ou estamos vendo uma inversão de papéis aqui?_

_**Ayatá: **É o resultado de ficar uma semana inteira sem aparecer. Saudades galopantes da atenção dos fãs, eu diria. _

_**Satsuki: **E um daqueles casos bem graves..._

_**James: **Resumindo: peço desculpas aos MEUS fãs pelo meu relaxamento e descomprometimento temporário, mas fim de semana passado eu estava na casa de uma amiga que é muito especial pra mim – não no sentido que o idiota do Felipe pensa – e que vai voltar para sua casa na Alemanha dia trinta e um. Essa semana eu também não escrevi nada porque FINALMENTE comecei a fisioterapia e hidroginástica – não me perguntem como é fazer aula cercado de um monte de velhinhas, eu juro que sinto a minha juventude evaporar! ç.ç. – Felizmente agora, com a vida um pouco mais normalizada, os capítulos voltaram a ser regulares, uma vez por semana._

_**Cristiano: **Mas a final não ia ser dia sim, dia não? O.o_

_**James: **Oh, é! XD Se a semana de provas trimestrais da escola permitir, essa semana os capítulos vão sair a cada dois ou três dias mais ou menos, já que estamos às portas da GRANDE FINAL! – Finalmente vou me livrar desse bando de malucos! o/_

_**Felipe: **Pra gente ver, né... A gente se esforça sempre pra agradar a todos e de repente o nosso próprio criador, o nosso Pai vai lá e diz que somos loucos! ç.ç Isso é falta de consideração, James! T.T Me magoou profundamente! Y.Y (sai correndo chorando copiosamente lágrimas de crocodilo)_

_**Luiz: **Não teve graça... ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **E ele usou três carinhas de choro diferentes..._

_**Kian: **Pára tudo! Pára tudo! (se intromete no meio do pessoal e toma o teclado) Vocês estão esquecendo da coisa mais importante que aconteceu nessa semana!_

_**Ayatá: **O que? A rebelião nos presídios de São Paulo?_

_**Kian: **Não! Ò.Ó Será possível que nem o Toshihiro lembrou que o meu aniversário foi na quinta-feira passada, há dois dias atrás? Ò.Ó_

_**Ken: **Ah, isso... Mas isso não é importante..._

_**Kian: **É claro que é! E era pra eu estar fazendo esse off-talk sozinho!_

_**Len: **Ah, Kian, você é mesmo uma criança ainda... Não entendeu que só estrela o off-talk o pessoal que realmente tem uma importância relevante, ou é querida pelo público ou ainda não apareceu e precisa fazer spoiler, e o seu caso não é nenhum desses três?_

_**Kian: **Quer dizer que eu não sou querido? T.T_

_**Len: **Pra gente você é, mas eu não sei se você tem muitos fãs por aí..._

_**Ken: **Fãs do Kian, levantem a mão! zo/ (Silêncio, só os grilos fazendo barulho...)_

_**Kian: **Buááááááááá! Eu não sou querido! (Sai correndo chorando copiosamente lágrimas de verdade)_

_**Jun: **Kian, espere! Len, você é mau! (olhar assassino) (Jun sai correndo atrás do Kian)_

_**Len: **A Jun me odeia... ç.ç_

_**Ken: **Ah, não começa você também! Assim a gente vai acabar virando elenco de novela mexicana! _

_**Len: **Foi mal... Mas eu não consigo evitar... Ao contrário de você, eu tenho uma namorada..._

_**Ken: **Ah, grande coisa, uma namorada. Um dia eu também vou ter uma! _

_**Takashi: **Um dia, quando chover canivete... _

_**Ken: **Tá falando o que, ô Miniatura de Cianobactéria? Até parece que você vai conseguir namorar um dia... Eu duvido que alguma garota queira namorar um cara que tem que subir num banquinho toda vez que quer dar beijo..._

_**Takashi: **E eu duvido que alguma garota queira namorar um cara com uma franja que fura a testa de quem chega perto..._

_(barulho de porrada. Nuvenzinha de poeira em volta de Ken e Takashi com mãozinhas e pezinhos aleatórias aparecendo de vez em quando. A nuvenzinha vai se afastando aos poucos pro lado, fazendo todo mundo que estava perto sair correndo desgovernado)_

_**Toshihiro: **(respira fundo) Já é a segunda vez que eles fazem isso, que crianças..._

_**Luiz: **Bem feito! Agora eles vão perder o resto do papo inútil! XD_

_**Rumiko: **Hey, pessoal! Estamos perto de comemorar o aniversário da fic! o/_

_**Toshihiro: **Aniversário da fic? O.o_

_**Rumiko: **É! Dia primeiro do mês que vem vai fazer um ano que o James começou a postar! Eu quero fazer festa! o/_

_**Voz: **Isso! Isso! Festa! o/ Festa! XD_

_**Felipe: **Cê tá aqui de novo? Cara, mas será possível que você não cansa nunca, não?_

_**Voz: **Eu sou um personagem feliz, e um personagem feliz nunca cansa! XD_

_**Felipe: **Daí-me paciência, Senhor, daí-me paciência! (pausa) E um ano de salário de político também! XD_

_**Luiz: **Ele vai te dar é uma sova..._

_**Carlos: **Eu fico satisfeito com uma rede, vice?_

_**Ayatá:**Protejam a Amazônia! o/_

_**Felipe: **Não, é"Protejam a fauna brasileira" mesmo. Aliás, esse ganhou o prêmio de título mais ridículo de capítulo até agora, não acham?_

_**Toshihiro: **Não sei por quê. Eu gostei da idéia, afinal, nós meio que detonamos com alguns tucanos..._

_**Felipe: **E eles mereceram! Ò.Ó _

_**Luiz: **É, bem feito pra eles! Ò.Ó_

_**Rumiko: **E a nossa equipe ainda ganhou um hino! o/ Isso não é legal? XD_

_**Felipe: **Hino coisa nenhuma... Aquilo é paródia desgraçda da Keep on Dreaming! O Jamie-chan só não colocou a música original porque não sabia traduzir... ¬¬'_

_**Toshihiro: **Mas tem que reconhecer que a paródia ficou legal! ò.ób E ele fez sem ajuda! XD_

_**James: **Obrigado, Toshihiro, eu sei que sou demais! (fazendo pose de maioral)_

_**Rumiko: **Estou com vontade de cantar! (pega um microfone) (começa a cantar com voz super-aguda) Akiramenaide KEEP ON FIGHTING/ Shinjite ireba kekka wa ALL RIGHT..._

_(todo mundo com as mãos nos ouvidos) (vidros se partindo) (bebês chorando) (vizinhos batendo na porta reclamando do barulho) (microfone entra em curto) (microfone explode na cara da Rumiko)_

_**Rumiko: **(cara preta) sakebou... OOv_

_(silêncio absoluto)_

_(silêncio continua)_

_(silêncio continua)_

_(silêncio cont...)_

_**Ken: **E então? O que foi que eu perdi? O.õ_

_(desmaio coletivo)_

_**Takashi: **Eu, hein... Ficamos fora por alguns minutos e esses caras já desmaiam de saudade... Devíamos ser promovidos a personagens principais, não acha, Ken?_

_**Ken: **Acho! _

_**Takashi: **Devemos acordá-los? _

_**Ken: **Que nada! Vamos nos divertir primeiro! (Ken pega um pincel atômico) (Takashi e Ken se entreolham malignamente) (As cortinas se fecham) _

_Zannem munnen mata raishuu! _

_Ken Urashima_

_Takashi Yadate_

_Bando de desmaiados caras-pintadas

* * *

_

Notas de tradução:

1 - A traduçaõ mais literal seria algo como "se estiver acreditando, o resultado dar tudo certo", ou coisa assim...

2-"Be myself" foi deixado em inglês porque eu não consegui achar um jeito de colocar junto com a frase. Significa "seja eu mesmo" e era assim mesmo na música original.

3-Uma traduçaõ mais literal poderia ser "Então vamos gritar forte do fundo do coração"

Essa é a primeira vez que eu tento parodiar uma música e traduzir, não sei se o resultado final ficou bom, mas eu ao menos consigo cantar essa versao no karaokê d Keep on Dreaming daKyappu to Bin...

Quem quiser saber como é versão original da letra manda um review que eu respondo! XD

James Hiwatari


	58. Confiança

**CAPÍTULO LIV**

**O FIM DA TRÉGUA**

Um estrondo. O som de alguma coisa muito grande se espatifando no chão encheu o quarto dos campeões asiáticos, oceânicos e africanos. Cinco beybladers acordam. Risos. Que outra reação poderia ocorrer se não esta, afinal são momentos de diversão com este que tiram o nervosismo pré-final do campeonato de uma grande equipe.

E com tantos risos ninguém lembrou de tirar Rumiko de baixo do emaranhado de lençóis em que ela se encontrava ao cair da cama no meio de seus sonhos ansiosos.

Brasil Blade e Taichi desfrutavam do café da manhã em cantos opostos do restaurante, cada equipe discutindo sua própria estratégia. Rumiko ainda não havia aparecido, mas seus companheiros estavam tão absortos discutindo o que fazer contra Felipe & Cia. que não perceberam o desfalque.

- Rumiko, o que você acha de...

Somente quando Satsuki dirigiu a palavra para a companheira inexistente, olhando para o lugar em que a amiga normalmente se encontrava o grupo se lembrou da cena do despertar.

- Ela ainda está no quarto presa nos lençóis. – Declarou Yuy, como se esta fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Toshihiro e Satsuki se entreolharam antes de sair em disparada na direção do quarto. Os Brasil Blade, ao perceberem a estranha movimentação na mesa dos rivais, não puderam deixar de saturar o ambiente com suas gargalhadas estridentes, mesmo que não soubessem realmente o que estava acontecendo.

Algum tempo após o retorno do trio de orientais, – Rumiko não estava nem um pouco contente por ter sido deixada para trás pelos amigos – Zanxam-sensei apareceu no restaurante carregando uma pasta cheia de folhas. A maioria dos hóspedes já havia ido embora, o restaurante estava praticamente vazio. Com um microfone nas mãos ela anunciou:

- Muito bem, alunos, eu tenho aqui o resultado das provas. Pretendo anunciá-los antes que vocês sigam para a educação física, portanto façam silêncio. – Ken deixou sua fatia de pão com manteiga cair no chão, Felipe por muito pouco não regou a suco de laranja a cara de Luiz e Rumiko, caso não estivesse de mau-humor, teria deixado o copo de leite com Nescau cair, sujando a toalha branca.

- Zanxam-sensei, isso é loucura! – Protestou o japonês da franja mal-criada e desobediente. – Quer matar a gente de vergonha anunciando os resultados para os quatro ventos com microfone?

- Se você acha que isso é uma vergonha, Urashima-kun, tente obter melhores resultados da próxima vez. – Foi a resposta seca da mestra. – Seu um ponto e meio em filosofia só perde para o um de Silva-kun na competição de piores resultados.

- O que? Um ponto e meio? Mas a minha redação estava espetacular, sensei! – Protestou o garoto, levantando-se da cadeira.

- A minha também! – Felipe juntou-se a Ken em protesto.

- Sim, a redação de vocês estava espetacular; se o objetivo fosse fazer a composição mais sem sentido do planeta. Redações como as suas só possuem valor se forem agregadas às de ignóbeis crianças da primeira série. Estejam muito felizes por eu ter dado ao menos esse ponto para vocês, pois considerei o esforço que vocês tiveram para criar tantas besteiras ridículas.

Todos os alunos se calaram, impressionados. Ken e Felipe, com medo de levar outro sermão, sentaram-se novamente e viraram a cabeça para o lado, decididos a não encarar a sensei. Eles também tiveram o cuidado de manter os rostos levemente inclinados para cima, como forma de mostrar que não estavam abalados com a nota baixa. Zanxam-sensei também passou a ignorar seus alunos, seguindo com a divulgação dos resultados:

- Eu gostaria de parabenizar dois de meus alunos, cuja inteligência novamente os levou a gabaritar todas as provas. Kinomoto-chan, Yuy-kun, venham aqui pegar suas avaliações. – Os dois gênios obedeceram, Satsuki extremamente corada e Yuy com sua habitual expressão vazia. Quando a loira sentou-se novamente, Rumiko e Takashi praticamente voaram para cima dela, tentando ver as provas-gabarito. – Urihi-kun e Figueiredo-kun, eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com vocês antes das provas de educação física. – O sangue de Ayatá congelou ao ouvir que a tão temida professora desejava falar com ele em particular. Com certeza alguma coisa estava errada em suas avaliações, e ele tinha quase certeza de que essa coisa atendia pelo nome de "Inglês". Carlos reagiu como sempre: olhou por alguns segundos na direção da sensei com olhos semi-cerrados e semi-focados e deixou sua cabeça cair novamente por entre seus braços apoiados na mesa para continuar seu cochilo matinal.

- Zanxam-sensei, você planeja divulgar _todos _os resultados antes das provas? – Perguntou Luiz, erguendo-se da cadeira e ficando em posição rígida de sentido. A pequena sátira não passou desapercebida pela sargento, mas desta vez ela deixou passar, pois possuía outras armas para atormentar o alemãozinho.

- Eu planejo dizer os resultados de todos os alunos antes das provas de educação física sim, Scheser-kun, e se essas interrupções continuarem, eu temo que o tempo de jogo de vocês será reduzido. – A afirmação foi o suficiente para fazer o gaúcho voltar a sentar, tão irritado quanto Felipe. – Falando em Schester-kun, suas notas ficaram entre seis e nove na maioria das disciplinas, porém seus resultados no português e alemão ficaram muito aquém da sua capacidade. Espero que o 4,7 e o 1,8 façam você estudar mais daqui para frente, seu alemão escrito precisa melhorar, embora não duvide que sua linguagem oral supere e muito a minha. Venha aqui pegar suas provas.

Luiz obedeceu, mas não ousou encarar a professora. Estava com raiva dela por ela ter exposto a todos sua grande dificuldade nos idiomas escritos. Suas melhores notas haviam sido em história (nove) e inglês (9,2). Na redação de alemão constavam pelo menos três correções em cada uma das trinta e cinco linhas que ele escrevera. Pelo visto o 1,8 havia sido, como nas provas de filosofia de um certo líder brasileiro e de um japonês sem noção, apenas por seu esforço em escrever tudo.

- Higurashi-chan, preciso te parabenizar pelos resultados positivos em filosofia, ciências e japonês, mas receio que as outras matérias necessitem de mais um pouco de esforço, principalmente matemática. Você já conseguiu resultados melhores do que "três" antes. Venha aqui.

Rumiko foi até a mesa da professora como um robozinho: as pernas e os braços rígidos e com movimentos travados, braço e perna direito se movendo juntos, seguidos por braço e perna esquerdo. Seu melhor resultado, como sempre, foi em japonês: 9,2. Em filosofia ficara a apenas três décimos da reprovação, o que considerava uma sorte muito grande, assim como ciências. A noticia dos péssimos resultados não a abalou, já eram demasiado comuns para tanto.

Zanxam-sensei chamou em seguida Ken, que novamente obtivera um 5,9 em ciências, contrastando com um grande "nove" em matemática. Com 4,4 em inglês, 5,8 em história, 3,2 em geografia e a vergonhosa menção em filosofia, Ken mantinha sua média de quatro motivos para se suicidar por mês.

Toshihiro foi o seguinte a ser chamado, como sempre teve apenas uma recuperação – 2,4 em geografia – e gabaritara a prova de ciências e mandarim. O "sete" em inglês o agradou imensamente, já que quebrava uma seqüência de dois 5,5 seguidos. No mais, seus resultados ficaram torno de sete, sem muitas variações.

Na hora de chamar Takashi, foi necessário que Zanxam-sensei saísse da mesa para poder mostrar a seu aluno suas provas, pois este não conseguia ver o que estava acima do tampo do móvel. Durante alguns momentos, o mau-humor de Ken se dissipou enquanto ele se divertia com a condição do amigo fazendo piadinhas e chamando-o por nomes esdrúxulos que já eram rotina entre eles. As médias de Takashi também se mantinham por volta de sete, mas seus resultados em japonês continuavam deixando a desejar: 2,3 não era uma menção muito animadora. Além disso, havia dois 5,7 entre suas provas, em inglês e história.

Cristiano foi o último a ser chamado. O garoto teve apenas uma nota abaixo da média: 3,7 em geografia, a matéria que ele menos gostava. Os outros resultados variavam entre sete e nove, o que deixou o garoto orgulhoso de si mesmo, já que na escola que freqüentava em Brasília suas médias eram um pouco menores. Enquanto os outros beybladers se dirigiam para a Redenção para começar as provas de educação física, Ayatá e Carlos ficaram para trás para ter a tal "conversa" com Zanxam-sensei.

- Sensei, o que a senhora que falar com a gente? – Perguntou o _indiozinho inho inho_, sua voz revelando o temor crescente em seu coração.

- Urihi-kun, não precisa ficar tão preocupado. Eu chamei você separadamente porque não queria ser obrigada a dizer no microfone que um dos alunos mais brilhantes que eu já tive conseguiu apenas meio ponto de dez em inglês enquanto todas as demais foram gabaritos perfeitos. Eu não poderia fazer isso com você.

A voz de Zanxam-sensei estava muito mais doce e gentil do que eles estavam acostumados a ouvir, como se ela tivesse comido um pote inteiro de mel com açúcar. Até mesmo seu olhar era terno e um tanto maternal ao encarar o garoto. O amazonensezinho deixou seu queixo cair levemente antes de recobrar a compostura e pegar o bloquinho de folhas que compunham suas provas, murmurando um "obrigado, sensei" meio sem jeito.

- Figueiredo-kun, o seu caso é ainda mais sério do que o de seu companheiro, além de intrigante, por isso o chamei aqui. – Silêncio. Como a professora mantinha seu olhar fixo nas provas espalhadas pela mesa, – 4,0 em matemática; 6,0 em filosofia; 6,1 em ciências; 6,1 em inglês; 5,5 em história; 5,0 em geografia e 5,5 em português – ela demorou a perceber que seu aluno mais velho estava dormindo e babando na mesma mesa em que se encontrava durante o café da manhã. – Figueiredo-kun, eu estou falando com você! – A voz de Zanxam-sensei tornou-se um pouco mais grossa, porém com efeito nulo. – CARLOS FIGUEIREDO, ACORDE! É UMA ORDEM!

Os hóspedes retardatários que ainda tomavam seu café pularam de suas cadeiras, outros caíram delas com o susto. A voz da professora soou muito mais alto do que quando ela estava usando o microfone, além de sua expressão intimidadora ter novamente assumido seu lugar de costume. Carlos vagarosamente ergueu a cabeça e encarou a mestra por alguns instantes, fazendo aparentemente um esforço muito grande para manter os olhos abertos. Sua cabeça novamente fez menção de cair...

- NÃO OUSE DORMIR NOVAMENTE, ESTÁ ENTENDENDO?

- Sim, professora... Só num precisava acabá cum os meus ouvidos, vice? – Respondeu Carlos, finalmente com olhos abertos e o mais atento que o seu estado de sonolência permanente permitia que ele estivesse.

- Pelo menos agora você está acordado para ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Pois diga logo, porque eu prometi ao Antônio que logo voltaria pra caminha cum ele..

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou a professora, estranhando a afirmação do aluno.

- Du meu amigo Antônio, um andarilho que anda pela Bahia fazendo um discurso esquisito e convocando o pessoal pra lutar contra um tal governu imperial ou coisa assim... A gente prometeu andar junto antes da sinhora mi chamá... – Respondeu Carlos, como se essa fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Zanxam-sensei balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando chacoalhar as idéias antes retomar a compostura e continuar o que tinha prendido fazer desde o início.

- A situação é a seguinte, Figueiredo-kun: Suas notas estão muito baixas, sempre abaixo da média ou passando por pouco do seis. Há um fato que me intriga nisso tudo, porém: suas notas se devem não a questões erradas, mas sim a questões incompletas! Suas provas só estão preenchidas até a metade, mas tudo que está escrito está correto! Figueiredo-kun, por que você não completou o restante das provas? Você _não_ _quis_ completar ou você _não sabia_ as respostas?

- Ah, professora, é que essas coisas de prova me dão muito sono, sabe? Todo mundo ali, quietinho, concentrado escrevendo... o barulho dos lápis... chega uma hora que eu num consigo resisti, e aí eu durmo...

- Você _dorme _no meio da prova? Suas notas baixas se devem a sua _preguiça_?

- Acho que é por aí...

- Kami-sama, eu morro e não vejo tudo! – Murmurou a sensei para si mesma. Quando tentou continuar a interrogar Carlos sobre seus resultados, encontrou o garoto novamente adormecido. Achando que já havia aturado demais esse "complexo de Belo-Adormecido", Zanxam-sensei acordou-o com um puxão de orelha e o obrigou a se vestir e ir para a Redenção junto com Ayatá, pois estava atrasando o início das provas de educação física. Já passava das nove da manhã e a final do campeonato estava marcada para as três da tarde.

* * *

Felipe liderou uma onda de aplausos para recepcionar os três retardatários. A grande maioria dos beybladers estava ansiosa para começar as unicas provas em que era possível se divertir, sem falar que não necessitavam estudo. Ayatá e Carlos foram tragados por aqueles ávidos por um desafio, já com os times previamente decididos, e assim começou a partida do dia: handball.

Seis contra cinco, Brasil Blade contra Taichi. Por mais que Ken e Yuy tentassem fazer alguma coisa para impedir os brasileiros, o time de Felipe era simplesmente bom demais, mesmo jogando com três jogadores a menos, – a participação de Carlos se resumia a servir de cone para aqueles que tentavam passar pelo lado direito da quadra e Luiz, apesar de toda a pompa e aparência, não defendia nem os arremessos de Takashi – o que garantiu uma vitória um tanto humilhante para os japoneses logo de início, deixando a competição ainda mais quente. O placar final foi Brasil Blade 20 x 13 Taichi, o que deixou Felipe simplesmente intragável até o fim da partida de vôlei.

- Nós queremos uma revanche agora. – Anunciou Toshihiro, manifestando com exatidão o sentimento da equipe como um todo, incluindo até mesmo Yuy. – Vamos nos enfrentar novamente no vôlei, quero ver se vocês conseguirão ganhar dessa vez!

- Tudo certo, ô da trança! – Respondeu Felipe, com um ego tão inflado que poderia servir de ponte entre o Brasil e o Japão via Oceano Pacífico. – Brasil versus Nipo-China no vôlei, e que vença o melhor.

Se o jogo de handball deixara Felipe intragável, o jogo de vôlei, por sua vez, tornou Ken ainda mais insuportável. Com o orgulho ferido por te perdido uma partida de handball, o japonês espevitado deu tudo de si em seus saques, bloqueios – que foram milagrosos só pelo fato de ele alcançar o topo da rede – e levantamentos. Yuy não foi diferente, jogou mais do que o normal e a dupla foi a única responsável pelos esmagadores três sets a zero dos orientais em cima dos brasileiros.

Um pequeno intervalo para descanso seguiu após os dois primeiros jogos. Para que as equipes pudessem almoçar em tempo de seguir para o Gigantinho sem correria, os próximos dois jogos deveriam ter no máximo dois tempos de quinze minutos, o que deixou os jogadores de futebol um tanto desapontados, já que não poderiam se mostrar em seu esporte favorito. Toda vez que Ken chegava perto de Felipe, fazia questão de declamar indiretas contra a incompetência brasileira e a superioridade de seu time, que se repetiria logo mais à tarde. De início, só faltou a Felipe e Luiz pular em cima do japonês para partir-lhe a cara, porém, após a qüinquagésima repetição das mesmas provocações, a dupla decidiu mudar de tática e ignorar os comentários, por vezes respondendo com outros ainda piores:

- Ah, como é bom vencer! Estou sentindo que hoje é meu dia de sorte! E quando eu me sinto assim, nada me pára! Como é bom ouvir o vento... Ele me diz que apenas vitórias me aguardam hoje. Tinha que ser, né? Afinal, meu time é o melhor de todos! – Gabava-se Ken enquanto saltitava de um lado para o outro perto do reduto brasileiro de concentração.

- Engraçado... Acho que alguém faltou na aula de interpretação da natureza... – Foi a resposta de Felipe – Posso ouvir muito claramente o vento dizendo que a vitória vai vir para o melhor time, neste caso o nosso! Não concorda, Luiz?

- Sim. E também estou ouvindo que a sorte costuma mudar de mãos rapidinho... Ora ela aparece, ora ela some completamente...

Se Zanxam-sensei não tivesse anunciado o início do jogo de futsal, as equipes provavelmente estariam desfalcadas para a grande decisão. Os times a se enfrentar foram escolhidos aleatoriamente pela mestra, já que o próximo confronto direto entre os beybladers poderia acabar destruindo a quadra e o parque todo. Luiz, Ayatá, Satsuki, Felipe e Yuy formavam o primeiro time a entrar em quadra, com coletes verdes. Ken, Rumiko, Toshihiro, Cristiano e Carlos, que alternava com Takashi, vestiam coletes laranjas. Logo aos três segundos de jogo, uma bomba batida do fundo da quadra pelo capitão brasileiro abriu o placar. Ken nem ao menos vira o chute, apesar da enorme distância percorrida pela bola. O jogo tinha tudo para terminar em uma goleada para os laranjas, contudo nem tudo estava acontecendo dentro do previsto.

O fato de estarem jogando no mesmo time por hora não impediu os capitães de continuarem competindo entre si pela bola e pela luz dos holofotes no jogo. Era tão estranho ver Yuy tentando chamar a atenção para sua pessoa que os Taichi no começo simplesmente não sabia como reagir e o que fazer. Cada vez que alguém do outro time dominava a bola, os dois tentavam roubar, e quando conseguiam, aquele que ficara sem a pelota tentava tirá-la do outro enquanto este corria rumo ao gol. A função de Toshihiro tornou-se obsoleta, e o zagueiro passou a jogar voltado para o ataque, criando uma aparente vantagem numérica em seu time. A habilidade de Luiz foi o que salvou seu time de terminar o primeiro tempo perdendo de goleada.

Para o segundo tempo, os verdes decidiram investir ainda mais no ataque, contando que a rixa de Felipe e Yuy continuaria. Se pudesse, até mesmo Ken poderia avançar ao ataque. Com tanto ânimo para seguir em busca da vitória, o time não reparou que os adversários estavam tendo uma conversa importante:

- Pelamordedeus, vocês são um time, será que é difícil de entender? – Gritou Ayatá, quase arrancando os cabelos dos dois líderes de tão nervoso. Satsuki e Luiz mantinham-se afastados, cautelosos, porém não inoperantes:

- Eles venceram a gente nesse primeiro tempo. Eu não levei gol nenhum por milagre. Vamos lá, é tão difícil pedir que vocês colaborem ao menos uma vez na vida?

- Eu não quero esse baka no meu caminho! – Exclamou Felipe em resposta, apontando para Yuy com o dedo do meio.

- E eu não preciso de animais jogando ao meu lado pra vencer um jogo. – Foi a resposta do líder dos Taichi.

- Animais, é? Eu vou te mostrar o animal!

Antes que Felipe pudesse completar seu salto em direção ao pescoço de Yuy, este já o imobilizara prendendo suas mãos às costas. Felizmente a mudança de rumo dos acontecimentos facilitou a vida do time laranja, que conseguiu depois de alguns minutos estabelecer uma trégua temporária entre os dois.

Com o time dos sonhos de volta, a equipe verde finalmente sentiu o gosto da derrota com caráter oficial e indiscutível. Apensar de quase não se falarem, Felipe e Yuy trocaram alguns passes, pararam de brigar pela bola e se revezaram em turnos para chutar a gol. Resultado final: Laranjas 15 x 0 Verdes.

Rumiko, Felipe, Toshihiro, Ayatá e Takashi enfrentaram Ken, Yuy, Luiz, Satsuki e Cristiano no último jogo do dia, já às onze e meia da manhã. Carlos, cansado de tanto jogar, encontrava-se tirando um cochilo deitado em um galho de árvore, coisa que Takashi também teria gostado muito de fazer se não estivesse sendo requisitado para jogar.

Guerra: como uma prévia do que estava por vir antes da grande final, essa era a palavra que poderia definir o jogo. Com os capitães em lados opostos, só faltou os times partirem para agressão física em quadra. Até mesmo Takashi sentiu-se motivado a jogar, e se surpreendeu com o fato de estar finalmente gostando de fazer alguma coisa. Como se fosse uma recompensa para tanto esforço bilateral, o jogo acabou empatado em cinqüenta a cinqüenta. Na pequena e breve cerimônia solene de entrega de medalhas aos vencedores, Felipe, Yuy, Ayatá, Luiz e Satsuki receberam três; Takashi, Toshihiro, Rumiko, Ken e Cristiano, duas; e Carlos ficou com apenas uma. Ele e Takashi acabaram sendo reprovados no final.

* * *

Enquanto almoçavam, os beybladers tiveram uma surpresa que poderia ser considerada agradável, ao menos para grande parte dos Taichi: a visita do maior e mais brilhante par de olhos azuis que eles já conheceram. Aquele mesmo garoto que já os vinha seguindo há vários torneios deu o ar de sua graça novamente, fazendo com que Rumiko e Satsuki quase derrubassem seus pratos no chão ao pular da cadeira para cumprimentá-lo.

- Olá, Higurashi-san, Kinomoto-san! – Cumprimentou ele, enquanto era esmagado pela dupla. Seu sorriso estava novamente radiante, maior do que um pedaço de melancia e mais brilhante que a luz cheia. O ambiente ao seu redor tornou-se de repente mais alegre.

- Quem é o pirralho? – Perguntou Felipe, curioso com a repentina mudança no ambiente. – Vocês já o conheciam?

- Ah... Ele é... – Rumiko tentou responder, mas percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome do garoto. Ele mesmo se apresentou, para alegria daqueles que ansiavam saber sua identidade:

- Sou Yoshiyuki, tenho seis anos! – Disse ele, sorrindo ainda mais, por incrível que pareça. – Meus pais são fãs de beyblade, por isso eu os acompanho em todos os torneios.

- Ah... – Por mais feliz e inofensivo que a criança sorridente pudesse parecer à primeira vista, os instintos de lutador de Felipe teimavam em mandar para ele uma mensagem de perigo, cujo significado ele simplesmente não conseguia entender. O líder brasileiro até tentou agir normalmente perto dele, porém o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi fingir um sorriso quando lhe dirigiam a palavra. Ele foi o único a notar que Yuy estava mais desconfortável do que o normal, como se a presença do garoto de alguma maneira o incomodasse ainda mais do que a presença de todos os outros. Ficou calado, entretanto, para não correr o risco de começar outra briga logo antes da final.

Yoshiyuki continuou encantando os demais beybladers até o tio de Luiz aparecer e mandar os garotos para a van. O irradiador de alegria mirim se despediu dos beybladers e avisou que estaria observando a luta das arquibancadas. Sem trocar palavra, as duas equipes finalistas se encaminharam até o veículo e permaneceram em silêncio até a chegada ao Gigantinho. A ordem das lutas já estava definida, e Ken e Cristiano eram os mais tensos, principalmente o primeiro, já que fariam o primeiro round. Luiz e Toshihiro possuíam uma espécie de campo magnético entre eles, não se aproximando mais do que dez metros. Quanto a Felipe e Yuy, a menor referência ao nome do rival poderia acarretar um acidente dentro da pobre van.

* * *

Não foi surpresa encontrar Júlio liderando a torcida brasileira no estádio, da qual também participavam todo o time do Internacional sub-15 e todos aqueles dispostos a se acotovelar e a guerrear por um lugar na arquibancada do ginásio. Da pequena torcida dos Taichi faziam parte principalmente antigos adversários, a comunidade japonesa do estado e argentinos que ansiavam por uma derrota verde e amarela em casa. Eram estes, aliás, os responsáveis pelos conjuntos de pompons coloridos que balançavam no ar ao som de "Hey, Taichi!". O clima geral era de guerra, e os tambores tupiniquins marcavam o seu ritmo. Aplausos irromperam da multidão quando finalmente os times subiram na arena e Yuy e Felipe apertaram as mãos num gesto que lembrava mais uma queda de braço.

* * *

- Acaba com ele, Ken!

- Não deixe esse japonês raquítico acabar com você, Cristiano!

- Go Shoot!

A conhecida voz de taquara rachada do narrador quase rompeu os tímpanos do público com seu entusiasmo. Como se estivesse passado por uma espécie de curso para amplificador humanos, ele conseguia gritar ainda mais alto do que de costume, deixando até mesmo as beyblades perturbadas. As ondas sonoras que saiam das caixas de som do microfone eram de tal intensidade que chegavam a interferir na rotação dos peões na arena. Por causa disso, a primeira parte da luta foi um tanto confusa para quem via e para quem lutava, e somente quando os dois adversários se acostumaram com o obstáculo inusitado foi que a verdadeira batalha pôde começar.

O que o escudo de Fenrochi tinha de resistente, Bren tinha de poder de fogo. A arara azul parecia estar munida de energia inesgotável, atacava sem parar a oponente sem se preocupar se havia um escudo ali ou não. Inicialmente, Ken ficou em dúvida se o dragão seria páreo para tamanha energia, porém suas dúvidas se esvaíram quando se lembrou dos treinos rigorosos onde precisava enfrentar ataques combinados de Fenki, Fenku e Fenhir sem fraquejar. A dúvida somente diminuiria sua força, enquanto a certeza a ampliaria. Fenrochi não seria derrotado por um simples passarinho colorido, não enquanto ele estivesse confiante.

Como nem os ataques de Bren paravam, nem o escudo de dragão falhava, a luta acabou se arrastando por um período de tempo consideravelmente longo, sem nunca alterar seu padrão. A torcida cansara de gritar, o narrador não tinha mais fôlego nem voz para berrar, além de lhe faltar paciência para repetir sempre as mesmas frases o tempo todo. Aos poucos os gritos e as exclamações foram sumindo, sumindo, deixando que os jogadores decidissem tudo em meio ao silêncio.

A falta de ruídos passou a preocupar Cristiano. Sem que ele percebesse, a possibilidade de que as pessoas não estavam satisfeitas com seu desempenho passou a incomodá-lo, reduzindo sensivelmente os ataque de Bren. A insegurança pouco a pouco foi tomando conta do garoto, invadindo-o de dentro para fora até que, numa cena muito parecida com a semifinal do torneio de classificação, a beyblade azul e amarela do brasiliense foi mandada para fora após um contra-ataque de seu oponente. O primeiro round da primeira luta era dos Taichi.

* * *

- E então, como eu fui?

- Olha, Ken... A pirueta que você acabou de fazer foi bem melhor do que a luta, se quer saber...

- Ah, Takashi, ninguém pediu a sua opinião! – O japonês mostrou a língua azul para o pseudo-rival – efeito de excesso de chiclete com corante – antes de ignorá-lo. Depois de terminado o round, o alívio e a felicidade foram tão grandes que ele só encontrou um jeito de extravasar suas emoções: fazendo acrobacias. Piruetas, mortais, cambalhotas, paradas de mão. Ken Urashima, o artista de circo, entrava em cena.

- Mas ele está certo. – A voz grave e aborrecida de Yuy minguou qualquer tentativa de briga. – Você sabe lutar melhor do que isso. Volte lá e acabe com Souza-kun de uma vez.

- Sim, senhor, capitão! – Batendo continência, o garoto se retirou, voltando a se concentrar na luta. Seu espírito agressivo estava novamente aflorando.

- Cristiano, você...

- Quieto, Ayatá. A última coisa que nosso companheiro precisa agora é de um sermão. – Felipe interrompeu o índio estrategista prestes a entrar em um estado de besta irracional com uma autoridade raramente vista. Ele estava sério e mantinha os olhos fixos no brasiliense, este incapaz de seguir tal olhar por manter a cabeça baixa. – Olhe pra mim, Cristiano Souza. – A ordem foi obedecida, não havia outro remédio, mas os olhos do garoto revelavam muito mais do que timidez e nervosismo: estavam preenchidos pela dor e humilhação, vergonha por ter desapontado o time. Felipe leu as entrelinhas com maestria. – E sorria, antes de qualquer coisa.

Quando Felipe abriu um sorriso, Cristiano ficou um tanto confuso, reagindo da única maneira que conhecia para resolver as dúvidas:

- Sorrir? Mas como eu posso sorrir sabendo que vamos perder a luta e...

- Ninguém aqui disse que vamos perder uma luta, companheiro. Eu só pedi que você sorrisse, ou não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum.

- Mas por que sorrir? O que eu ganho com isso? – Cristiano estava cada vez mais confuso, o que tornava o sorriso de Felipe ainda mais brilhante.

- Confiança quem sabe? Coragem? Ou talvez a simples alegria de competir por competir, pelo desejo de se superar... Você escolhe. Só lembre-se de sorrir. Essa é a minha lição número um para os beybladers que querem se tornar _top class_: divirta-se em tudo que está fazendo. Sacou? – Piscadela sugestiva.

- Sim, capitão! – Em posição de sentido, Cristiano sorriu com mais sinceridade do que esperava.

- Ótimo. Agora vem a segunda lição: O público que se exploda! Deixa eles pensarem o que quiserem, se 'cê 'tá se divertindo e dando o seu máximo eles têm mais é que engolir isso! E nada de ficar achando que é incapaz de vencer e que seu oponente é mais forte, porque se fosse assim eu já teria parado de desafiar o Yuy há muito tempo!

- Tu por um acaso está admitindo que o líder dos Taichi é mais forte?

- Não interrompe,_viadinhu_, não interrompe... A conversa ainda não chegou no bordel. Eu só estou repetindo um fato: nunca ganhei dele numa luta corporal, mas nem por isso me acho fraco e incompetente. Muito pelo contrário, continuo desafiando ele e hoje será o dia em que ele vai finalmente cair.

- Isso mesmo, capitão! – Os olhos de Cristiano já estavam brilhando, como sempre acontecia quando Felipe resolvia mostrar porquê havia sido escolhido para ser o líder da equipe. Ayatá, Luiz e Carlos nada puderam fazer além de assistir o caçula do time subir confiante os degraus da arena para encarar novamente Ken Urashima.

Uma surpresa na hora da luta. Algum tipo de entidade sobrenatural aparentemente havia incorporado no narrador durante o intervalo das lutas, pois o homem que segurava o microfone antes do início do segundo confronto estava um tanto diferente daquele que anunciara a vitória de Ken no round anterior. Para começar, havia uma camisa da seleção brasileira de futebol colocada por cima de seus casacos, sem contar as pinturas faciais em verde e amarelo e o sotaque paulista com "eres" puxados e fortes. O pior de tudo, todavia, era que seu jeito de falar estava igualzinho ao do famoso locutor da Rede Globo, Galvão Bueno, famoso por seus gritos astronômicos e patriotismo fanático, leia-se pseudo-parcialidade e puxa-saquismo.

- É isso aí, torcida brasileira! O Brasil está tomando um BAAANHO desses japoneses! – Começou ele, fazendo os olhos dos Taichi se deslocarem alguns metros de sua posição original, aumentando até a dimensão aproximada de uma laranja – Ken Urashima acaba de derrotar facilmente CRISTIANO Souza, da equipe BRRRRRRASILEIRA, os BRRRRRRASIL BLADE! Vamos torcer para que o pequeno grande Cristiano, nosso PRODÍGIO de Brasília, possa virar esse jogo.

- Ele endoidou de vez? – A interrogação de Satsuki traduzia os pensamentos da equipe oriental, que infelizmente não tinha resposta para ela no momento.

- Os competidores já estão apostos! – A cada palavra proferida por ele, pelo menos duas mil células receptoras das ondas sonoras passavam desta para uma melhor em cada ouvido do Gigantinho – Vai começar agora! – O Galvão Bueno _cover _segurou o microfone ainda mais perto da boca, Ken e Cristiano amaldiçoaram sua sorte por terem que lançar as beyblades ao invés de tapar as orelhas – TRÊS, DOIS UM! GO SHOOT! COMECEM A SEGUNDA LUTA!

Beyblades na arena, a primeira seqüência de movimentos se iniciou, assim como as falas intermináveis do escandaloso funcionário da BBA, desta vez acrescidas de um patriotismo irritante até mesmo para os brasileiros:

- O BRRRRASILEEEEIRO CRISTIANO SOUZA LUTA MUITO BEM! ELE JÁ CHAMOU A SUA FERA-BIT PARA A LUTA! OLHEM LÁ A MAGNÍFICA E IMPONENTE ARARA AZUL CHEGA COM TUDO EM CIMA DE KEN URASHIMA! PORÉM É DETIDA PELA BARREIRA DO JAPONÊS! VEJAM SÓ QUE OUSADIA DESSE GAROTO... – Ken fez um sinal com os dedos não muito educado para o narrador, porém foi ignorado. – URASHIMA ESTÁ BRABO, E ELE EVOCA SUA FERA-BIT! O BRRRRASILEIRO NÃO FICA ATRÁS, E BREN NO DÁ A HONRA DE SUA MAGNÍFICA PRESENÇA MAIS UMA VEZ!VEJAM SÓ QUE MAJESTOSA ARARA AZUL, UMA DAS RIQUEZAS DA NOSSA FAUNA, REPRESENTANTE SIMBÓLICA DE UM POVO LIVRE CUJAS ASAS PODEM VOAR A QUALQUER LUGAR DO MUNDO SE ASSIM DESEJAREM...

Um estrondo. Todos na platéia perceberam, espicharam seus pescoços para ver o que acontecia, enquanto a imitação barata de Galvão que de _Bueno_ não tinha nada continuava a usar a arara para destacar todas as maravilhas brasileiras, adotadas por ele como se de seu próprio país, como se ele também fosse brasileiro – "E ESSA É UMA PALAVRA QUE PODE SER LIDA DE TRÁS PARA A FRENTE COM O MESMO SENTIDO, ARARA É UMA PALAVRA VERSÁTIL, ASSIM COMO ESSA GENTE TRABALHADORA E PURA QUE É O POVO BRASILEIRO..." – Se o momento não demandasse uma atitude séria e compenetrada, Ken e Cristiano certamente estariam rolando no chão quase sufocando de tanto gargalhar.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ayatá, tentando enxergar o que se desenrolava na arena. Pelo visto, até mesmo os competidores não estavam muito certos do que realmente estava acontecendo. Ao olhar para cima, no entanto, um coro sincronizado de "ooohhh" ecoou por longos segundos. As duas feras-bit encontravam-se em meio a uma batalha parecida com as de filmes de ficção científica, de monstros e invasões alienígenas. Garras e bicos se batiam, escamas e penas se desprendiam enquanto que, metros abaixo, os dois beybladers tentavam dar algum comando eficiente. Ao ver que todo o estádio se calara, o narrador finalmente entendeu que essa não era hora de ficar enaltecendo as qualidades de um país, mas sim de fazer seu trabalho de maneira exemplar. A narração voltou quase ao normal:

- É UMA BRIGA INCRÍVEL DE FERAS-BIT QUE ESTAMOS PRESENCIANDO AQUI HOJE! MEU DEUS DO CÉU! OS DOIS MONSTROS ESTÃO MESMO COM VONTADE DE BRIGAR! UMA PATADA DE FENROCHI, UMA BICADA DE BREN! QUEM SERÁ QUE VAI VENCER? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOSA! – O Gigantinho todo gritou com o narrador quando, após um grito desesperado de Cristiano cujo conteúdo apenas Ken conseguiu entender, a arara fez um último vôo rasante, subindo repentinamente e atingindo o dragão quando este estava desprevenido. – E A VITÓRIA É DO BRASIL! CRISTIANO SOUZA EMPATA O JOGO! EU SABIA, EU SABIA! DA'LHE GAROTO! ESSE AÍ VAI LONGE!

* * *

Ao som de elogios inusitados a sua pessoa, Cristiano voltou ao banco de sua equipe, onde foi recebido com abraços, tapas no ombro e muitos elogios. Ken, ao contrário, não podia disfarçar o descontentamento pela derrota, apesar da insistência de Toshihiro em dizer que ele havia lutado bem.

- Onde está sua beyblade? – Perguntou Takashi para o amigo, numa tentativa de animá-lo. Para sua frustração, e de toda a equipe por tabela, o objeto que Ken mostrou mal podia ser reconhecido como o tal peão, tão danificado que estava. Como a situação exigia um concerto rápido, a única coisa que o anão chinês e sua fera-bit do walkman puderam fazer foi trocar o anel de ataque por um mais pesado e resistente. Ken teria que mudar levemente de estratégia para vencer, além de ter que fazer isso rápido antes que o equilíbrio de sua nova beyblade fosse prejudicado.

O lado agressivo de Ken manifestou-se novamente. O garoto não estava muito feliz com a derrota e não toleraria mais outra. Por mais que a situação estivesse desfavorável, ele não deixaria que isso o prejudicasse, Por muitas vezes já superara dados e estatísticas antes, não haveria de ser diferente desta vez. Cristiano estava cada vez mais animado, da insegurança e medo iniciais já não se via mais nenhum rastro. A luta começou.

- Eu vou ganhar essa, pirralinho! – Começou Ken, soltando a exclamação clássica de início de luta.

- Não se eu puder impedir! Vai, Bren, ataque-o com o nosso Vôo Rasante! – A beyblade do brasiliense contornou a de Ken e a atacou por baixo, de modo a erguê-la do chão.

- Não pense que eu vou deixar você brincar de foquinha com a minha beyblade, viu, seu bebê super-crescido!

- Eu ainda não terminei o ataque, Ken.

Cristiano estava calmo. Com o olhar divertido que até então pensava-se ser exclusividade de Felipe, o garoto observou enquanto a fera-bit de Ken era expulsa de sua beyblade mesmo sem ser chamada por ele, assim como a liberação de sua própria arara. O cenário da luta tornou-se muito semelhante ao do confronto anterior, e nada impediria que o fim também tivesse o mesmo grau de semelhança. Nada a não ser Ken.

Quando Bren tentou atacar o dragão com o mesmo truque que usara no round anterior, Fenrochi o segurou com seu corpo alongado, parando o ataque. A torcida japonesa foi ao delírio, "Hey, Taichi!" dominando de vez o estádio.

- O mesmo truque não vai funcionar duas vezes contra mim, Cristiano! Se eu fosse você, mudava de estratégia. Ou melhor, ficava assim mesmo, paradinho, pra eu poder te pegar! Espreme ele, Fenrochi!

O som atordoante de ossos quebrados e coisas sendo esmagadas foi ouvido por todos os presentes, os mais fracos e sensíveis tapando suas orelhas. Cristiano, ao ver a fera-bit ser esmagada entre as escamas duras e ferventes do dragão, também gritou, também sentiu seu corpo se contorcer, o ar faltar e os ossos tilintarem. Felipe quase subiu até a arena para ajudar o companheiro, mas foi impedido por Luiz, que o fez voltar à razão.

- A luta é do Cristiano. – Disse o gaúcho, segurando o braço do líder com um pouco mais de força do que se esperaria.

- Você tem razão. É do Cristiano.

Ken se assustou no início com o que sua fera-bit estava fazendo, por breves instantes pensou até em parar o ataque, entretanto algo no olhar de seu oponente o impediu. Era estranho pensar que o próprio Cristiano insistia que ele continuasse, já que isso poderia acarretar sérias conseqüências para ele, porém o caçula brasileiro estava determinado a não desistir, e Ken entendeu a mensagem. Se era isso que ele queria, então assim seria.

Com um último gesto de sua mão, Ken ordenou que Fenrochi desse um último e forte aperto. Cristiano se ajoelhou no chão enquanto sua beyblade parava de girar, sem forças. Apesar da derrota, ele não se sentia triste ou desapontado, e duvidava que seus companheiros pensassem assim também. Ele lutara até o fim como um homem, sem desistir e sem ter medo. Assim que recuperou o ar, fez questão de cumprimentar o adversário de forma entusiasmada.

Agora cabia a Luiz empatar as coisas para os brasileiros. Se Toshihiro permitisse.

_**

* * *

Ken: Resumindo, eu sou o melhor beyblader dessa joça! o/**_

_**Cristiano: **Nós todos sabemos que não é bem assim, ainda bem... XD_

_**Ken: **Tu não sabe nada, ô cria de galinha super-desenvolvida... ¬¬'_

_**Cristiano: **Sei quem vai ganhar o próximo round! XD_

_**Ken: **Isso eu também sei, e adoraria contar, se o James não estivesse fazendo o favor de me vigiar de pertinho aqui no pc... ç.ç_

_**Cristiano: **Pensa pelo lado bom, assim nenhum fã vai ficar revoltado quando você contar que o Luiz... Opa! Já ia dizendo merda! P_

_**Ken: **E depois sou eu que faço os spoilers... ¬¬'_

_**Cristiano: **Dessa vez o off-talk vai ser curtinho, porque o James tem prova de português e física amanhã e já são onze e vinte da noite. _

_**Ken: **Viu só, tudo pelos leitores... Ah, que beleza... Pagamento em reviews, tá? ò.ób_

_**Cristiano: **Interesseiro..._

_**Ken: **Em todo o caso, hoje a gente vai ficando por aqui. Quinta-feira, se tudo correr bem e o James não enlouquecer com tantas provas, o Toshihiro e o Luiz vão estar aqui continuando a briguinha deles da final do campeonato. E no sábado... Bem... _

_Vamos esperar o sábado pra ver! XDb_

_**Ken e Cristiano: **Mata yo! o/_

_Ken Urashima_

_Cristiano Souza _


	59. Gana

**CAPÍTULO LV**

**GANA**

Apesar da derrota, não foi com pesar que Cristiano voltou para junto de seus companheiros. Felipe sorria para ele, dando a certeza que seu esforço realmente valera a pena. O garoto foi esmagado pelo líder, e a ele se juntaram Luiz e Carlos logo em seguida, tão felizes que pareciam ter realmente ganho o round.

Logo, porém, a festa cedeu lugar para a ansiedade, enquanto Luiz dirigia-se para o confronto decisivo contra Toshihiro. Desde a primeira vez que cruzara com o garoto sentia vontade de desafiá-lo para valer, e agora que sua equipe precisava da vitória a qualquer preço, as coisas ficaram ainda mais interessantes.

* * *

Do lado dos Taichi também houve festa, porém esta foi interrompida rapidamente por Yuy, ainda mais carrancudo que o normal, que exigia agilidade por parte de Toshihiro ao iniciar logo o confronto. Fora tão ríspido com o companheiro que quase podia-se ler as palavras "e faça o favor de perder, mas não muito feio para não prejudicar a imagem do time". O chinês trançado achou melhor não comentar nada em nome da política da equipe unida.

Era difícil apontar qual dos rostos dos beybladers revelava mais ódio. Antes mesmo de a competição das beyblades começar, uma outra se realizava para ver quem conseguia montar a expressão mais assustadora. O desempate só poderia acontecer após o início do verdadeiro confronto.

- Três! Dois! Um! Go Shoot!

Com um único choque, praticamente metade da arena se desfez. As pedras desmoronaram, atolando o centro do combate e enchendo-o de obstáculos inesperados. Apesar de tudo, Fenku e Brance não tomaram o fato como desculpa pra encerrar seus ataques, e a luta se estendeu ainda mais furiosamente. Nervosos, os beybladers que assistiam dos bancos tinham que torcer não só pela vitória de seu companheiro, mas também para que o resto da arena não sucumbisse antes dos peões.

- Fenku, é tudo com você! – Gritou Toshihiro, sentindo a emoção da batalha. Já analisara demais o oponente, era hora de partir para a ofensiva.

- Engula poeira, Toshihiro! – Foi a resposta de Luiz, também mandando sua beyblade ao ataque como se obedecesse a um sinal. Um último choque e apenas uma das beyblades ainda girava, enquanto a outra mal podia ser vista em meio aos escombros do que um dia foi a arena.

- E o vencedor da primeira luta é Urameshi! – Anunciou o narrador, desapontando simultaneamente centenas de pessoas no Gigantinho. A festa japonesa iniciou-se novamente do outro lado, guiada pelo hino dos Taichi com um sotaque levemente castelhano. Os Brasil Blade observavam atônitos a volta de seu companheiro enquanto Toshihiro era só sorrisos para seus amigos:

* * *

- Toshihiiiiiiiro! – Exclamou Rumiko enquanto pulava no pescoço do chinês, quase derrubando-o. – Você ganhou! Você ganhou! Mais uma luta e nós seremos os campeões!

- Rumiko...

- Que foi, Ken? – Perguntou a garota em resposta ao chamado do companheiro, ainda grudada no pescoço de Toshihiro.

- Seu eu fosse você, soltava o Toshihiro, ou não teremos lutador para continuar o round...

Somente nesse momento a japonesa percebeu que estava apertando um pouco forte demais o amigo, deixando-o com uma cara levemente arroxeada, quase azul. Ela largou-o abruptamente, empurrando-o contra o chão sem querer. Tentou se desculpar ao perceber a trapalhada que fizera:

- Toshihiro! Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu te ajudo a levantar...

Toshihiro mal teve tempo para respirar novamente quando sua mão foi puxada com toda força de repente, esvaziando novamente seus pulmões. Quando deu por si, estava novamente abraçado a Rumiko, porém desta vez ela passara seus braços um pouco acima de sua cintura e seus dedos roçavam a trança rebelde.

- Tudo bem, Rumiko, tudo bem... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer assim que a força revigorante do oxigênio voltou a fluir por suas artérias. Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, passou a mão gentilmente pelo topo da cabeça da japonesa, com uma intimidade que ele não sabia que tinha. Ela, no entanto, não reagiu, deixando que eles ficassem nessa posição por mais algum tempo, longos segundos que pareciam durar uma eternidade...

- _Hem, hem... _Que eu saiba ainda faltam dois rounds pra essa luta terminar... – Takashi interrompeu o momento íntimodos companheiros, como sempre fazendo questão de ser o estraga-prazeres. Havia calculado a hora certa de interferir, o exato momento em que os dois estavam tão absortos em seus pensamentos e sensações para causar um impacto maior. E também porque, como todo ser humano que se preze, ele era sádico.

Rumiko e Toshihiro se separaram, agora parecendo dois tomates, e se entreolharam, nervosos. Não conseguiam ainda explicar porque tomaram tal atitude naquele momento, mas sabiam que aquela não era hora para ficarem de abracinhos, era preciso lutar.

- Acho que você está certo, Takashi... – Admitiu Toshihiro, voltando para a arena um tanto confuso e pensativo, apertando Fenku firme entre seus dedos.

* * *

- Bela derrota. – Provocou Felipe. – Continue assim e nós te daremos os parabéns. – Uma pequena pausa se seguiu, no que a voz do líder tornou-se um pouco mais sombria. – No seu túmulo.

- Não há motivos pra se irritar, Felipe. – Retrucou Luiz, sorrindo com malícia. – Toshihiro vai a partir de agora comer o pão que o diabo amassou na minha mão. Eu não simpatizei com ele desde que nos vimos da primeira vez, agora vou poder acabar com ele de uma vez. Ele é o pilar de sustentação dos Taichi, uma derrota humilhante agora vai abalar toda a equipe deles com certeza.

- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado cruel! – Exclamou Felipe, também sorrindo. – Gostei dele! É melhor do que o viado!

- Se as piadinhas continuarem, Toshihiro não será o único a sofrer...

- Podem parar por aí, já foram longe demais vocês dois. – Intrometeu-se Ayatá, sério. – Vocês estão assustando o Cristiano! – O garoto apontou para o local onde o brasiliense se encontrava. Estava abraçado aos joelhos com o rosto escondido por trás das pernas.

- Ah, eu sinto muito! – Desculpou-se Felipe, não muito convincente.

- Eu também! – Continuou o gaúcho no mesmo tom.

- Sei, sei... – Ayatá rolou os olhos, como se dissesse "eu desisto" – Luiz, você não precisa pegar tão pesado com o Toshihiro, uma vitória simples já basta e...

- Ah, _qualé_, Projeto de índio! O Toshihiro é o Toshihiro! Estamos lutando em casa com o apoio da torcida, eu preciso dar o meu showzinho, vender o meu peixe! No amor e na guerra vale tudo, meu amigo!

- Odeio ter que admitir, mas eu concordo com ele. – Felipe reforçou o argumento do companheiro. – Também não pretendo pegar leve com o Yuy...

- Num quero nem vê o qui vai acontecê... – A voz arrastada de Carlos foi ouvida de algum lugar um pouco afastado do trio – Só espero que vocês não destruam a arena di novo, ou as lutas vão ter que ficar pra outro dia.

- Se a arena ruir, é porque era muito fraca! Se isso acontecer, eu pego ele fora dela!

- É assim que se fala! Vai logo, Luiz, a vitória está gritando nosso nome, vai atender o chamado dela!

- Estarei de volta em menos de cinco minutos!

* * *

O narrador estava ainda cheio de energia e não dava nenhum sinal de que fosse ficar rouco tão cedo, para infelicidade daqueles com ouvidos sensíveis. Ele, como muitos outros dentro do estádio, não tinham ainda percebido a estratégia de Luiz, fato que ficou explícito na fala introdutória da segunda luta:

- É isso aí, TORCIDA brasileira, agora vai começar finalmente, depois da parada estratégica para o conserto da arena, o SEGUNDO round da SEGUNDA luta das FINAAAIS! É melhor que Luiz não dê outro vexame, a grande TORCIDA brasileira conta com ele para CONTINUAR no jogo!

- Será que ele planeja continuar gritando desse jeito até o fim da competição? – Pensou Luiz em voz alta. Toshihiro também tinha o mesmo questionamento e acabou por expor também as suas idéias:

- Pensando assim, dá até vontade de perder pra não precisar continuar tendo que ver ele em todos os torneios...

"_Não se preocupe, Toshihiro, não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que você não precise mais passar por esta tortura..." _– Desta vez Luiz conseguiu guardar seus pensamentos para si mesmo.

- VAMOS COMEÇAR ENTÃO, MEUS AMIGOS E AMIGAS FÃS DE BEYBLADE! É A SEGUNDA LUTA DO SEGUNDO ROUND, OS TAICHI ESTÃO NA FRENTE E ESSA LUTA PODE DECIDIR TUDO! – A construção quase veio abaixo com a intensidade de seus gritos. Grande parte do público com certeza estava arrependida de ter esquecido em casa os tampões de ouvido. Seria uma ótima idéia distribuí-los na porta do ginásio antes do início das competições. – TRÊS... DOIS... UM... GO SHOOOOT! E AS BEYBLADES INVADEM ARENA COM TUDO! É TUDO OU NADA PARA LUIZ, O BRASIL TODO TORCE POR SUA VITÓRIA!

- É como você ouviu, Toshihiro, eu não gosto de decepcionar os meus fãs! Ataque, Brance! Mostre a esse china o poder das suas garras!

- É O FIM DA LUTA! MAS QUE FINAL INCRÍVEL! E QUE CURTO! QUE LUTA RÁPIDA!QUE PODER INCRÍVEL DE BRANCE! COM ESSA VITÓRIA ESMAGADORA OS BRASIL BLADE ADIAM POR PELO MENOS MAIS UM ROUND A DECISÃO DO CAMPEÃO!

* * *

- Toshihiro...

- Me deixa, Rumiko. Eu preciso pensar.

O clima entre os Taichi ficou tenso. Com a confusão dos abraços no intervalo anterior, nenhum dos orientais teve tempo de raciocinar em cima da vitória fácil do mestre de Fenku naquele round, não puderam sequer levantar uma hipótese que explicasse tal fato. Agora tudo estava óbvio, era tudo uma armação de Luiz, um truque velho. E eles haviam caído. O silêncio dominou o grupo, que apenas trocava olhares apreensivos. Toshihiro, no entanto, não encarava nenhum de seus companheiros, mantinha os olhos fixos na "comemoração" brasileira.

* * *

- Bela vitória essa, viadinhu! Até que 'cê lutou como macho dessa vez!

Cinco minutos depois, Felipe ainda estava correndo do furioso Luiz que o perseguia com o tênis na mão pronto para ser atirado.

- Parem agora mesmo, suas crianças superdesenvolvidas!

- Está falando comigo, Ayatá?

- Não, Cristiano, estou falando com esses dois seres repugnantes que fui ter a infelicidade de ter como companheiros de time. – Dizendo isso, o indiozinho agarrou Felipe pela gola do blusão e prendeu Luiz na parede com uma zarabatana precisa. – Um último conselho, Luiz: tente deixar Toshihiro irritado. Agora que ele tem certeza do que você está fazendo com ele, ele vai ficar ainda mais cauteloso. Como seu estilo de luta é baseado em esperar pelo erro do adversário com calma e tranqüilidade, você deve destruir isso, entendeu?

- Entender, eu entendi, mas acho que não vou precisar disso. Posso ganhar daquele trança-de-cobra com os olhos vendados. – Respondeu Luiz, sua prepotência atingindo níveis alarmantes.

- Menti quando disse que aquele era meu último conselho. Ele é: não dê a vitória como certa antes da luta começar. – O índio sabia que o companheiro não o ouviria, porém fez questão do comentário. Apesar de suas palavras, não via como Luiz podia perder para o chinês, dada a grande diferença de poder que ele sabia existir entre ambos.

Os gritos histéricos do narrador não mais impressionavam os adversários. Toshihiro estava concentrado demais para ouvir qualquer outro som que não fosse o da voz de Rumiko em sua cabeça repetindo que ele podia ganhar e devia se concentrar e confiar em Fenku. Luiz, por outro lado, emanava tranqüilidade e sorria sarcasticamente enquanto escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras que diria ao rival quando chegasse a hora.

- TRÊS... DOIS... UM... GOOOOOO SHOOOOOT!

Foram essas as únicas palavras que eles realmente ouviram. As beyblades naturalmente encontraram seu caminho para a arena, Fenku adotando uma postura alerta e defensiva enquanto Brance partia para o ataque.

- Vai ficar na retranca agora? O que foi? Tu ficou com medo da minha força, foi? – Provocou Luiz.

- Eu não tenho medo de meus adversários, ainda mais daqueles menores e mais fracos do que eu. – Toshihiro ainda conseguia transmitir sua calma característica, embora seu interior estivesse esmagado pela pressão que sofria para ganhar.

- Fracos? Eu acho que há um pequeno equívoco aqui... Certo, Brance? – A fera-bit de Luiz respondeu atacando Fenku até quase tirá-la da arena.

- Fenku! – Exclamou Toshihiro, começando a suar.

- Viu só? Tu não é tão forte assim como parece, Toshihiro Urameshi! Tu só ganhou do tal Hehashiro porque a equipe dele era fraca. No nível que você está, não conseguirá nunca passar por mim!

- Não chame o meu irmão de fraco! Ele é muito mais forte do que você pensa!

- Achei que você fosse se defender, não ao seu irmão. É uma razão mais útil pra gastar a saliva, sabia?

- Cala a boca! – Toshihiro estava começando a ficar irritado. Podia tolerar insultos pessoas à vontade, mas não perdoaria ninguém que tentasse ofender Hehashiro. – Você não sabe nada do que ele teve que passar para chegar onde chegou! Você não pode chamar ele de fraco sem ter nem falado com ele!

- Eu não preciso saber nada! Se ele fez algum tipo de burrada, isso só prova o quão retardado ele é! Agora pare de perder tempo com essas asneiras de amor fraternal e lute, ou eu terei que acabar com isso mais cedo do que eu pretendia!

Brance novamente investiu forte contra o leviatã, que por pouco não se entregou. Toshihiro mordeu o lábio, os caminhos para a vitória estavam se fechando, soluções para esse impasse estavam cada mais escassas. Uma parte de sua consciência dizia que Luiz era realmente forte demais para ele, porém uma outra parte, a mais batalhadora, insistia que ele ainda podia vencer, era só acreditar. Em meio a tão esquentado debate interno, a única saída que o chinês encontrou foi continuar discutindo:

- E você por um acaso tem irmãos?

- Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa? E ainda por cima no meio de uma luta? – Perguntou Luiz, pego de surpresa pelo oponente.

- Uma pergunta, oras. Responda. Você tem ou não tem algum irmão?

- Tenho um, mas já faz tempo que eu não o vejo. – Respondeu o gaúcho, quase num sussurro. – Ele mora na Alemanha. Foi pra lá faz tempo para estudar. Eu quis ficar pra poder jogar futebol com meus amigos.

Toshihiro percebeu na hora que havia encontrado o ponto fraco do inimigo. Hehashiro podia ser considerado um ponto fraco seu no momento, mas o irmão de Luiz não ficava atrás. Aos poucos as chances de vitória foram retornando.

- E que tal se eu disser que o seu irmão é fraco? – Provocou o chinês.

- Nunca! Neuville é muito melhor do que o seu irmão, isso eu posso dizer com certeza! E é mais velho também, além de mais inteligente!

- Você não pode dizer isso! Por um acaso sabe quantos anos o Hehashiro tem? – Toshihiro se indignou com a prepotência do adversário.

- Pelo tamanho dele, não mais do que quinze... – A resposta foi propositalmente em tom zombeteiro. Luiz sabia, pelas informações divulgadas durante o torneio anterior, que Hehashiro era maior de idade. Sabia também, contudo, que a questão da altura de um indivíduo era sempre uma questão delicada. Uma arma em potencial.

- Ele tem dezoito. – Foi a resposta seca de Toshihiro.

- Neuville tem dezenove. Hahaha. – Riu-se triunfante Luiz.

- Mas eu garanto que ele não luta beyblade.

- Ele perde pra mim, como você está prestes a perder agora!

Brance atacou de surpresa, Toshihiro foi jogado alguns centímetros para trás, porém conseguiu resistir. As provocações e ataques atingiram seu auge, cada insulto familiar sendo acompanhado por uma investida poderosa das beyblade. O clima de tensão prevaleceu por um tempo, enquanto os jogadores tentavam arranjar uma brecha para o verdadeiro ataque.

- Brance, Todesschrägstrich!

- Fenku, Tufão Submarino!

Os dois ataques se chocaram violentamente, derrubando ambos jogadores. Por um breve momento, ninguém soube dizer o que acontecera, uma leve chuva caía dentro do Gigantinho e aos poucos a fumaça foi se dissipando. Luiz foi o primeiro a se levantar, sorrindo com orgulho ao ver o resultado da luta. A competição estava empatada, o confronto entre os líderes decidiria o campeonato.

* * *

- Valeu, garoto! 'Cê lutou como macho pra variar! – Exclamou Felipe, dando palmadas fortes nas costas do gaúcho com o intuito de derrubá-lo. O alemãozinho, porém, não cedeu:

- Muito engraçado, Felipe, muito engraçado. Du Arschloch.

- Cuma? – Não só Felipe, mas toda a equipe cercou o loiro com curiosidade.

- Não posso traduzir o que disse na presença de menores, sinto muito.

- Virem pra lá, vocês dois pirralhos! – Ordenou Felipe, referindo-se a Cristiano e Ayatá. – Eu quero só ver se ele vai se recusar a traduzir! – Felipe não estava nem um pouco contente, ele tinha uma boa idéia do que "du Arschloch" poderia significar e não estava gostando nada, nada.

- Falando em tradução, o que raios quer dizer todesschrägstrich? – Perguntou Cristiano, não muito certo se era seguro obedecer as ordens de seu capitão.

- Ah, vocês gostaram do novo nome do meu ataque? São as Garras da Morte numa versão mais impressionante. Quando eu percebi que o poder tinha aumentado, resolvi mudar o nome, só isso.

- Essa é a primeira vez que você usa essa técnica no torneio. – Não era uma pergunta, Ayatá estava afirmando com convicção. – Isso significa que você reconheceu por fim a força do Toshihiro.

- Não foi uma questão de reconhecer... Eu só achei que devia usar. Foi um impulso que tive na hora. Aliás, eu não queria deixar passar esse torneio na minha cidade com a minha torcida sem me mostrar!

Qualquer que fosse sua resposta, o indiozinho tinha certeza que Luiz no fundo sentira o poder do Taichi, embora seu orgulho não o deixasse admitir. Para garantir a vitória a qualquer preço, sua técnica mais forte foi necessária, uma técnica que até então só perdera para a habilidade especial de Brighter.

* * *

- Toshihiro!

Quatro cabeças desordenadas vieram ao seu encontro e o derrubaram novamente contra o mesmo chão do qual sofrera tanto para se levantar. Pela animação de Luiz e da grande maioria da torcida local sabia que tinha perdido, porém não tinha arrependimentos. Encontrou Fenku parada próxima a seus pés com uma grande marca de arranhão passando perigosamente próxima do bit-chip. Antes de qualquer outra luta, precisaria urgente de um concerto.

- Desculpa, gente. Dessa vez não deu...

- Ah, que nada! Foi uma grande luta! – Exclamou Rumiko, tentando animar o companheiro.

- É, vocês dois deram um show lá! – Foi a fala empolgada de Ken.

- Pra quem achava que você ia perder feio, não foi tão mal assim... – Observou Takashi, com um olhar um tanto malandro.

- Takashi! – Censurou Satsuki, estupefata. Na hora o pequeno chinês se calou, corando. – A luta foi boa, sim, agora... Que história é essa de ficar brigando pra ver quem tem o melhor irmão?

- Ah, Satsuki... Aquilo foi...

Os Taichi se calaram de repente. Yuy estava de pé, já a caminho da arena. Pela primeira vez o líder da equipe asiática mostraria sua força para o mundo. Nem mesmo seus próprios companheiros sabiam até onde ele poderia chegar, qual era o limite de suas forças. Tanto ele quanto Felipe estavam mais do que determinados a vencer, não para ganhar o título sul-americano, mas para encerrar de uma vez por todas a disputa que se iniciara desde o momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Finalmente...

Era isso que Yuy pensava, antes de tudo ficar escuro e ele não sentir mais nada.

_**

* * *

Toshihiro: Hohohoho... O mistério ronda a competição... O que será que aconteceu ao Yuy?**_

_**Luiz: **Vindo do James, podemos esperar qualquer coisa... u.u_

_**Toshihiro: **Espero que ainda tenhamos nosso líder depois disso! o _

_**Voz: **Do que você está falando, se o Yuy ficar incapacitado, você assume a liderança do time, devia ficar contente com isso! _

_**Luiz: **Ah, não! Ah. não! Outra intromissão de pirralhas não! ò.ó O que tu tá fazendo aqui?_

_**Voz: **Estou no meu legítimo direito de aniversariante. Por que vocês acham que o James deixou pra publicar o capítulo só hoje, hein? Eu apareço no próximo torneio, que começa semana que vem, tenho mais do que o direito de aparecer aqui hoje! o/_

_**Luiz: **Só tem um porém, guria, já passou da meia-noite, o dia vinte e seis foi-se, escafedeu-se, está no passado e como diz o meu amigo personagem do Rei Leão, "o passado está morto"_

_**Voz: **Eu tenho a leve impressão do que o macaco contesta essa afirmação... Pelo menos era isso que estava escrito na legenda..._

_**Toshihiro: **Por que alguém se daria ao trabalho de ver um desenho animado com legenda?_

_**Voz: **Ah... Pra aprender a ler mais rápido? O.õ_

_**Luiz: **Não foi muito convincente, mas a gente deixa essa passar. u.ú_

_**Voz: **Thanks! ò.ób_

_**Toshihiro: **O próximo capítulo sai amanhã, ou hoje, se preferirem, já que já é quase uma hora da manhã, lá pro fim da tarde, e vai ser o último capítulo deste torneio._

_**Luiz: **Pena... ç.ç_

_**Toshihiro: **A ficha com os dados dos Brasil Blade sai no domingo, junto com os últimos comentários do James sobre o capítulo e nosso off-talk baka de sempre. Semana que vem, como nossa querida e fofinha convidada já anunciou, começa finalmente o Torneio Norte-Americano! Quem vocês acham que serão nossos novos rivais? Qual será a força deles? E o que aconteceu com o Yuy? O.O_

_Respostas para essas e outras perguntas amanhã (hoje) neste mesmo site, nesta mesma fic. _

_Eu posso ter perdido a luta, mas a guerra ainda não acabou! ò.ób_

_Toshihiro Urameshi_

_Luiz Schester_

_Aniversariante Convidada Especial _


	60. Reviravoltas

**CAPÍTULO LVI**

**REVIRAVOLTA**

Dor. Seu corpo inteiro doía como se estivesse acabado de apanhar com a espada, como se estivesse de volta àqueles tempos...

A lembrança daqueles anos infelizes fizeram com que ele sentisse ainda mais dor, desta vez dentro de sua mente. Se sua expressão permanecia uma incógnita para os outros, seu interior estava repleto de rancor, ódio, revolta, resultado de todo o medo que com freqüência dele se apossava. Eram sempre situações como esta, ou as situações que antecediam o estado em que se encontrava. Quando ainda não sabia lutar, temia aquele homem mais do que tudo, mas agora era preciso vencê-lo..

Koichi Yuy abriu os olhos tão repentinamente que Satsuki, sentada ao lado da cama, quase caiu da cadeira. O líder dos Taichi inicialmente mostrou-se confuso, contudo logo pareceu entender a situação, perguntado:

- Está é a enfermaria, não é?

- Sim. – Respondeu a garota, um pouco tímida. Seu rosto tornou-se mais avermelhado enquanto tomava coragem para perguntar algo que a incomodava há um certo tempo – Yuy-san, o que foi que houve? Por que você desmaiou naquela hora?

- Eu não consigo me lembrar direito... Só lembro de ter sentido uma dor muita forte... Antes que eu pudesse reagir, ela já tinha tomado conta de mim. Quanto tempo faz que isso aconteceu?

- Cerca de dez minutos. – Respondeu a loira, um tanto surpresa com as palavras do líder. – Ficamos todos preocupados quando você caiu quase em frente à arena. Felipe foi o primeiro a chegar até você, na verdade, depois as pessoas mais próximas foram se aproximando para tentar ajudar. Até o Yoshiyuki ofereceu ajuda. Ele e os pais dele estiveram aqui por um bom tempo, na verdade, saíram faz pouco mais de um minuto...

- Um minuto, você disse?

- É, por quê? – Satsuki estranhou a pergunta, não era possível haver nenhuma relação entre o fato de Yoshiyuki estar no quarto e o estado de consciência do líder dos Taichi.

- Não, nada. – Respondeu Yuy, secamente. Após uma curta pausa, voltou a falar – E como ficou a luta?

- Bom... – Satsuki demorou um pouco para responder, tinha certeza que Yuy não gostaria nada do que ela tinha a dizer. – Como você não acordava, decidimos colocar Rumiko para lutar em seu lugar. – Ela fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se preparando para a tempestade que estava por vir. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, Yuy não explodiu nem tentou se levantar. Permaneceu calmo e era até possível identificar no canto de seus lábios algo muito semelhante a um sorriso:

- Então vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, a dupla já estava reunida ao resto da equipe no banco dos Taichi. Segundo os relatos exaltados de Ken e Takashi, Rumiko perdera vergonhosamente a primeira luta, não sendo nem capaz de encostar em Brighter. Enquanto os dois competidores travavam o segundo round na arena, a torcida fazia tanto barulho que era capaz até mesmo de causar interferência na fala do narrador, sendo impossível para ambas as equipes saber o que exatamente ele estava dizendo. Não que isso fosse ruim...

Pelo que se podia perceber, Rumiko estava novamente enfrentando dificuldades. Não só Felipe apostava tudo no ataque como a torcida histérica exercia uma pressão extraordinária sobre a garota. Fenki estava tendo muito trabalho para se manter na luta, o título sul-americano era apenas uma questão de tempo para os brasileiros...

- Higurashi-chan, não desista agora!

Para surpresa de todos os beybladers, Yuy não se contentara em observar sentado a luta. De pé, ele tentava de algum jeito incentivar a companheira. Sentia-se de alguma forma responsável por esta situação, já que era ele quem deveria estar agora lutando na arena. Rumiko era sua responsabilidade, os Taichi eram sua responsabilidade. Faltara com o compromisso de lutar no terceiro round, precisa de algum jeito compensar isso.

- Isso mesmo, Rumiko! Estamos todos com você! – Toshihiro também levantou-se, animado pela atitude do líder, e Satsuki, Ken e Takashi o imitaram. Logo os Taichi estavam todos gritando e torcendo pela companheira, pela primeira vez em uníssono.

- Gente... Eu... – Rumiko ficou realmente emocionada ao ver a confiança que seu time tinha por ela. Podia imaginar que Toshihiro, Satsuki, Ken ou Takashi fizessem algo parecido, mas Yuy os imitar – ou melhor, os incentivar – era algo até então inimaginável. Por mais poderoso que Felipe fosse, todo lutador tem seu ponto fraco, ela precisava descobrir qual era o dele antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Cuidado com o mergulho! – Alertou a voz grave de Yuy. Em cima da hora, Fenki conseguiu se desviar, fazendo com que Brighter quicasse no fundo da arena, errando o alvo.

- Então 'cê acordou pra luta, Rumiko! Eu estava aguardando esse momento ansiosamente! – Exclamou Felipe, sorrindo com prazer ao ver que teria algo um pouco mais divertido do que um cone como oponente. – Segura essa!

Brighter deu outro mergulho, desta vez com uma velocidade três vezes maior. Rumiko sofreu, mas conseguiu desviar-se novamente por um triz. Fenki contra-atacou, porém não possuía força suficiente para fazer mais do que cócegas na beyblade do paulista.

A arquibancada gritava, a torcida urrava. Os tambores dançavam, milhares de sons ecoavam no estádio. Os Brasil Blade já eram tidos como vencedores, seus apoiadores comemoravam o título por antecipação. Porém não era só de brasileiros que o estádio se formava. Pequenas e roucas vozes no cantinho oriental também cantavam, também gritavam, também urravam. Rumiko podia ouvir aquelas vozes vibrando dentro de si, como se dela fizessem parte. Juntavam-se a estas também as vozes de seus companheiros: a voz divertida e esganiçada de Ken, a vozinha de criança de Takashi, o tom sério e ao mesmo tempo animado de Satsuki, o otimismo de Toshihiro, até mesmo a baixa freqüência da voz de Yuy. Tudo entrava por seus ouvidos e se misturava dentro de seu corpo, produzindo uma energia fantástica, sem precedentes. Rumiko não viu o ataque de Felipe se aproximando, mesmo assim Fenki conseguiu se defender. Pela última vez.

Um único movimento bastou para calar o estádio todo, deixando apenas uma pequena porção a festejar. Rumiko não sabia dizer como nem quando fizera isso, mas lá estava, em volta de uma Fenki que girava vivamente, uma barreira feita de barro molhado, na qual se encontrava uma Brighter atolada. Seria ela capaz de repetir este movimento algum dia? No momento a resposta não importava, apenas a vitória nessa luta já era o suficiente para uma boa comemoração.

* * *

Abraços, apertos generalizados, montinho, cama-de-gato. Na comemoração dos Taichi valia tudo. Yuy se manteve um pouco afastado da farra, porém não demorou muito para que a farra se juntasse a ele.

- Muito obrigada, Yuy! – Agradeceu Rumiko. – Eu sei que pra você deve estar sendo difícil ter que me ver lutar em seu lugar, mas eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar. Eu sou parte dos Taichi, eu quero ganhar esse torneio e darei o meu máximo até o fim!

- Nunca duvidei de você, Higurashi-chan. Seu potencial é maior do que imagina. – Foi a resposta do líder, que apesar de sério não passava mais aquele ar de fortaleza fria e intransponível. Visto de um determinado ângulo, o líder dos Taichi até que se parecia com um ser humano normal. – Se você liberar todo o potencial que esconde dentro de você agora, Silva-kun não vai nem ver o que o atingiu.

- Yuy...

- Vai, estamos perdendo tempo. Lembre-se que se você acha que pode, então você pode.

- Hai, wakarimashita! – ao sinalizar com entusiasmo que entendera a mensagem, Rumiko deu um último adeus aos companheiros antes de mais uma vez se dirigir para a arena. Felipe já a esperava, seus olhos revelavam um misto de ansiedade e confiança, vontade de vencer e cautela. Agora que sabia que não deveria baixar a guarda contra a japonesa, essa luta seria muito mais difícil.

- TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

A torcida prendeu a respiração, o silêncio tomou conta do Gigantinho. Enquanto essa última luta não estivesse definida, somente uns poucos torcedores ousariam respirar. A tensão tomou conta do ambiente, e para descentrai-la e impulsionar ainda mais a já elevada moral de Rumiko, Takashi e Fran passaram para seu _walk-man _uma música chamada _Now is the time, _cantada por Ai Maeda. Foi ela que deu o tom da luta:

_Iwake shiteta, kinou made no watashi (Até ontem, eu inventava desculpas)_

- Desta vez eu não vou cair no seu truque do atoleiro, Rumiko! – Exclamou Felipe, fazendo os primeiros movimentos da luta.

_Nugisuteta nara, kitto ii kanji ne (Se eu pudesse descartar esse velho eu, com certeza seria uma sensação muito boa)_

- Eu não pretendo usar o mesmo golpe duas vezes contra você, também tenho originalidade, sabia? – Respondeu a garota, também começando a se mexer.

_Shita wo muita mama de (olhando para o chão)_

- Você foi uma grande amiga até agora, mas é preciso que haja um vencedor, e este serei eu! Eu não posso perder aqui, Brighter, ataque!

A andorinha circundou Fenki, esperando até o exato momento de mandá-la para fora. Infelizmente para ela, o centauro não saiu, continuou firme praticamente intocado.

_Se wo marumete aruku (caminhando com os meus ombros encolhidos)_

- Fenki e eu não vamos desistir tão facilmente! Minha equipe conta comigo para ganhar essa luta! Fenki, é a nossa vez! Ataque investida!

O ataque de Rumiko, apesar de forte, também não teve muito efeito no líder brasileiro.

_Sonna jibun wa sutete (eu vou jogar fora esse meu velho "eu")_

- Pensa que eu também não quero muito vencer? A minha equipe também torce por mim, o país inteiro torce por mim, e eu não vou desapontá-los!

Outros ataques de Brighter vieram, intensificando-se cada vez mais. Felipe sentia mais do que ninguém o peso de estar representando seu país. Era um nacionalista, e como tal tinha a missão de mostrar a força do Brasil para o mundo. Queria ver sua pátria respeitada por todos, não como um país de terceiro mundo, mas como um país desenvolvido cheio de recursos. Sua missão naquele lugar era dar o primeiro passo para essa luta nacional.

_Koko kara mune wo hatte arukou (e caminhar com orgulho a partir de agora)_

Rumiko ficou encurralada. Com o público e o narrador em silêncio, apenas a música produzia algum som. "Caminhar com orgulho". Sim, ela tinha orgulho de pertencer aos Taichi, de representar seu país, porém não conseguia compreender o sentimento que movia seu adversário naquela luta. Felipe era um apaixonado, obcecado por seu país, um sentimento que nela não chegava a ser tão forte. Queria entender como era sentir-se assim, queria saber o que se passava na mente de Felipe naquele momento. Os ataque de Brighter continuavam. Fenki, entretanto, continuava firme, fortalecido pelo espírito forte da mestra, que jurara não desistir.

_Now is the time! Massugu ni watashi rashiku ashita e (agora é a hora, estou indo em direção ao amanhã honestamente, como eu mesma)_

- Fenki, agora! Não vamos dar chance a ele! Investida!

_Nayanderu watashi nante sou yo rashiku nai yo (Um "eu" preocupado, isso mesmo, não sou eu)_

- Esse é o momento, Brighter! Nosso contra-ataque! Espada da Destruição!

O líder brasileiro finalmente mostrou seu mais poderoso ataque. Aproveitando-se da proximidade crescente entre Fenki e Brighter, esta não hesitou em perfurar aquela com suas penas pontiagudas que se desprendiam das asas transformando-se em espadas afiadas enquanto iam ao encontro da vítima.

_Mou kinou to chigau watashi ga (O "eu" que está aqui agora)_

Rumiko gritou, sentira o ataque tanto quanto sua fera-bit. A palavra "acabou" foi a primeira que surgiu em sua mente enquanto ela deixava o corpo cair molemente rumo ao chão.

_Ima koko ni irun dakara (é diferente do "eu" de ontem)_

Felipe, ao ver a garota caindo, deu a vitória como certa, começou a comemorar. Se não deixou a arena, foi por pura preguiça. A torcida já o saudava como campeão mesmo sem o anúncio oficial do juiz. Porém nem Rumiko, nem a música de Takashi haviam acabado ainda, o derradeiro fim ainda estava por vir.

_Now is the time! Massugu ni watashi rashiku ikiyou (Agora é a hora! Eu vou viver verdadeiramente como eu mesma)_

- Eu não posso... Acabar assim... – Rumiko esforçou-se para se levantar, olhar fixo no Felipe incrédulo que observava a sua teimosia como quem não acredita no que está vendo.

_Yowaki na watashi nante sou yo rashiku nai yo! (um "eu" tímido, isso mesmo, não sou eu!)_

_­_- Eles todos... confiaram em mim... Até agora... Toshihiro... Satsuki... Ken... Takashi... Yuy! EU NÃO VOU PERDER! NÃO VOU!

Fenki, até então uma beyblade quase parando na arena, foi envolvida por uma energia poderosa, revigorante, um brilho forte que vinha do próprio coração de Rumiko. Recuperou suas forças e atacou para valer a beyblade desprotegida de Felipe, incapaz de reagir devido ao estado de choque de seu mestre.

_Mou kinou to chigau watashi ga ima koko ni irun dakara (O "eu" que está aqui agora é diferente do "eu" de ontem)_

Rumiko só teve consciência de estar sendo carregada por inúmeros pares de mãos em direção a um brilhante troféu dourado antes de deixar o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo e ela se entregar a Orpheu. Algumas horas mais tarde, deitada em sua cama, ela ouviria o relato de seus companheiros de time sobre a festa da comemoração, sobre como a pequena parcela de sua torcida invadiu o estádio para comemorar com os beybladers e como os Taichi convidaram os Brasil Blade a festejar também, já que haviam travado uma excelente luta. Ouviria também algo sobre as provocações rotineiras que resultaram em perseguições infantis e que foram interrompidas graças às poderosas zarabatanas de Ayatá, sobre como Yuy derrubara Felipe no chão quando este tentara agarrá-lo por trás para lhe derrubar e sobre as peripécias de Ken e Takashi com o microfone do narrador, responsáveis por quebrar a caixa de som. Enfim, seus companheiros a deixaram a par de toda a diversão que ela perdeu por estar dormindo com uma doce anjinha.

* * *

Quando Rumiko já se sentia melhor, os Brasil Blade entraram no quarto para cumprimentá-la pela excelente luta. Os cinco não pareciam estar muito desapontados com o resultado, seus rostos estavam vermelhos e eles estavam arfando.

- O que foi que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou a garota, curiosa.

- Felipe nos fez correr em volta da quadra como punição pela derrota. – Esclareceu Luiz, como quem quer protestar, mas não tem mais energia. – Foram dez voltas em alta velocidade, tanto na hora de descer a _lomba_ quanto na de subir.

- E depois quando eu chamo ele di loco ninguém acredita! – Exclamou Carlos, revoltado. – E eu nem tive nada a ver com a luta!

- Time que é time está sempre unido, nos melhores e piores momentos! – Retrucou Felipe, o que menos ofegava entre os garotos. – Fico feliz em saber que 'cê já está se sentindo bem, Rumiko. Fiquei um pouquinho preocupado quando 'cê quase caiu de cima da cadeirinnha. Foi uma boa a luta, a nossa. 'Cê lutou bem, considerando que entrou lá de improviso. Admiro a sua coragem de encarar o desafio daquela maneira.

- Obrigada! – Rumiko sorriu ao ver que Felipe de fato não estava brabo com ela. Apesar de ter uma ética duvidosa algumas vezes, o líder brasileiro era uma boa pessoa e a garota não gostaria de perder essa amizade por causa de uma luta de beyblade. – Mas você foi um adversário difícil! Eu cheguei a achar que tinha acabado tudo pra mim quando você venceu o primeiro round...

A discussão sobre a luta se arrastou por horas praticamente, ganhando mais força quando os Taichi se juntaram a eles. O vídeo gravado por Daitenji-san foi visto e revisto, e as equipes decidiram que usaram a discussão e as imagens para fortalecer seus pontos fracos e corrigir alguns erros que apareciam, melhorando ainda mais para os próximos torneios que viriam. Durante a noite, cinco colchões foram transportados para o quarto dos japoneses, e lá os brasileiros passaram a noite. Com exceção de Yuy, que dormiu assim que as luzes se apagaram, o grupo ficou conversando pelo resto da noite, enchendo a madrugada silenciosa com suas gargalhadas estridentes.

* * *

Trinta de agosto, sábado. Dia da partida.

Como o embarque dos Brasil Blade seria apenas à tarde, durante a manhã os dois times foram por uma última vez se divertir na Redenção. Foi uma manhã um tanto descontraída, com brincadeira de pega-pega, que contou com a participação até de Carlos e Takashi, cabo-de-guerra, em que Yuy e Felipe conseguiram vencer sozinhos todos os outros beybladers, e, é claro, pequenas lutas de beyblade entre eles. Os dois líderes finalmente se enfrentaram, mas como todos estavam em um clima "paz e amor" de volta à década de sessenta, nenhuma grande técnica foi usada e o confronto foi declarado empatado. Os dois ainda lutaram um pouco de karatê, o japonês massacrando o brasileiro em noventa e nove por cento dos golpes. Ayatá tentou ensinar os amigos a pular de uma árvore para outra, mas não teve sucesso, seus amigos eram um bando de descoordenados que não sabiam nada sobre a natureza.

Às cinco da tarde partiram os vôos de Carlos, Cristiano e Ayatá para suas casas. As despedidas foram calorosas, emotivas. Cristiano, ao dar adeus ao capitão, tentou segurar algumas lágrimas, em vão. Com os olhos anormalmente ternos, Felipe declarou:

- Não precisa chorar, Cristiano. Nos veremos novamente em novembro, lembra? Além disso, as aeromoças não permitem o embarque de crianças choronas, porque que elas podem causar pane nos controles e derrubar o avião. Se você não parar de chorar, não vai embarcar...

Como Ayatá já havia ido embora, ninguém conseguiu avisar Cristiano que essa era outra mentira do capitão. O garoto parou de chorar, porém isso se deve ao fato de que depois dessa conversa seguiram-se algumas piadas sem sentido e completamente idiotas, tão idiotas que chegavam a ser engraçadas. E assim os três brasileirinhos embarcaram, ficando somente os Taichi, Luiz e Felipe. Por problemas operacionais, o vôo do paulista foi transferido para o dia seguinte, o que significava que o gaúcho ainda teria que agüentar por mais um dia ser chamado de "viado".

- Luiz, não quer me acompanhar até o terminal de desembarque? – Perguntou Albert ao sobrinho, que o olhou com certa desconfiança. Desembarque? Ele não se lembrava de ninguém que estivesse chegando em casa neste dia, a não ser...

- Mas claro!

Sem esperar pelo tio, o loirinho correu em disparada até o lugar mencionado por ele. Como podia ser tão idiota? O torneio devia mesmo ter ocupado todo o seu cérebro, para que ele se esquecesse do dia do retorno de seus pais da Antártica.

Abraços emocionados, apertões, diálogos em alemão misturado com português: a recepção de Franz e Amanda Schester teve de tudo um pouco. O navegador e a bióloga vinham da Argentina, de onde desembarcaram do navio que os levou ao continente gelado que habitaram pelos últimos três meses. Durante o inverno, quando o frio na região podia atingir até os oitenta graus negativos, o casal aproveitaria para ficar em casa e curtir o filho mais novo. Luiz apresentou seus pais aos amigos e, até a hora do embarque dos Taichi, eles ficaram a par de tudo que aconteceu durante o torneio, apesar das mentiras de Felipe.

* * *

Enquanto esperavam na sala de embarque, os Taichi encontraram novamente um rosto familiar e adorado: Yoshiyuki também estava esperando para entrar no avião para Los Angeles. De lá, os Taichi pegariam outro vôo para Ottawa e o pequeno garotinho seguiria na mesma direção, porém em um jato particular de seu pai. Durante toda a viagem até os Estados Unidos, Rumiko, Ken, Takashi e Yoshiyuki conseguiram incomodar a Deus e ao mundo enquanto se divertiam apostando corrida pelos corredores, cantando desafinadas músicas com a voz bem elevada e muitas outras coisas. Mais do que qualquer outro passageiro, Yuy foi o que mais sentiu-se mal durante o percurso, com uma forte dor de cabeça e fraqueza generalizada. Parecia que quanto mais Yoshiyuki sorria, mais fraco ele se tornava, porém esta era uma relação que não fazia nenhum sentido.

Finalmente o avião pousou. A dor de cabeça passou assim que o grupo entrou no último avião do dia, rumo à nova competição em um novo país com novos rivais. As finais mundiais estavam cada dia mais perto, assim como os oponentes prometiam ser cada vez mais fortes.

_**

* * *

Felipe: Nãããããããããããaoooooooo! Isso não é justo! ç.ç O torneio acabou! Acabou! T.T Eu vou protestar! Eu vou fazer um abaixo assinado pra que os Brasil Blade sejam os personagens principais! Jay-gay, você vai ver! Ò.Ó**_

_**Luiz: **Apoiado! Apoiado! (com uma plaquinha "abaixo os Taichi") /o/_

_**Felipe: **Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui, viadinhu? Essa é a MINHA luta, o MEOL espaço! Cai fora! (chuta a bunda do Luiz. Uma estrela cadente cruza o céu rumo ao Japão)_

_**Toshihiro: **Nossa, você foi mau com ele dessa vez..._

_**Felipe: **Você também não devia estar aqui! (chuta a bunda do Toshihiro. Uma estrela cadente cruza o céu rumo ao Japão)_

_**Rumiko: **Vai ficar chutando a bunda de todo mundo agora? O.õ_

_**Felipe: **Não, não... Só dos que me incomodam... u.u_

_**Rumiko: **Então que tal chutar a bunda dele? (pega o braço do Yuy do nada e o traz pra frente do Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **Não, obrigado... u.ú_

_**Yuy: **Eu estava gostando do espetáculo das estrelas cadentes. _

_**Felipe: **Eu também. _

_(Yuy e Felipe trocam olhares. De dois em dois, estrelas cadentes cruzam o céu rumo ao Japão. O espetáculo é lindo)_

_**Felipe: **Uau, que maravilhas a natureza é capaz de nos proporcionar, não é, Yuy? XD_

_**Yuy: **Sim. Ainda mais quando junto com o espetáculo vem o silêncio e a certeza de não sermos mais incomodados por nenhum beyblader idiota..._

_**Voz: **Tá chamando quem de idiota? XD_

_**Felipe: **Você? OO Yuy, achei que você tivesse enxotado o pirralho daqui._

_**Yuy: **É contra minha ética agredir os pirralhos. u.ú_

_**Felipe: **Desde quando 'cê tem ética? O.õ_

_(Outra estrela cadente enfeita o céu em direção ao Japão)_

_**Rumiko: **Você é mau, Yuy... Muito mau..._

_**Yuy: **Estou apenas fazendo que deve ser feito. _

_**Rumiko: **Pena que não sobrou nenhum Brasil Blade pra fazer o penúltimo encerramento do capítulo. Agora eles vão demorar pra aparecer de novo e..._

_**Yuy: **Amanhã tem outro capítulo, eles vão poder fazer o que quiserem lá._

_**Rumiko: **Ah, é... Posso então eu fazer o encerramento? XD_

_**Yuy: **Vai.._

_**Rumiko: **Tchau, gente! o/_

_**Yuy: **Só isso? O.o_

_**Rumiko: **É que eu não quero gastar tudo que eu tenho pra dizer hoje, afinal amanha é a despedida dos Brasileiros, e eu não quero deixar eles dominarem todo o espaço! XD_

_**Yuy: **Que seja... ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Bye, bye, minna/o/_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_Koichi Yuy_


	61. Brasil Blade

**_BRASIL BLADE_**

**_FELIPE DA SILVA_**

**NOME: **FELIPE DA SILVA

**FERA-BIT: **BRIGHTER (ANDORINHA)

**IDADE: **14

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **23/07/1989

**SIGNO: **LEÃO

**SÉRIE: **8ª

**PAI: **FERNANDO DA SILVA (EMPRESÁRIO)

**MÃE: **FERNANDA DA SILVA (EXECUTIVA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: ­**AS OUTRAS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NENHUM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **FUTEBOL

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **ARROZ, FEIJÃO, BIFE E BATATA FRITA.

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **REPOLHO ROXO.

**PERSONALIDADE: **FELIPE É O LÍDER DOS BRASIL BLADE.

FILHO ÚNICO DE UMA FAMÍLIA PAULISTA DE CLASSE MÉDIA–ALTA, ELE CRESCEU MIMADO. HOJE, ELE É UM MENTIROSO CRETINO E DESVAIRADO, MALANDRO DE CARTEIRINHA E APROVEITADOR, SEMPRE TENTANDO LEVAR VANTAGEM EM QUALQUER SITUAÇÃO. ALÉM DE SER CAPAZ DE LEVANTAR O ÂNIMO DE QUALQUER VELÓRIO.

MENTIRAS FAZEM PARTE DE SUA VIDA, MAS AO CONTRÁRIO DO QUE MUITOS PENSAM, É UM EXCELENTE LÍDER QUE SE IMPORTA COM CADA MEMBRO DE SUA EQUIPE E NÃO ACEITA DESAFOROS. POSSUI TAMBÉM UM FORTE SENSO POLÍTICO, SENDO UM SOCIALISTA ASSUMIDO, MILITANTE DA ESQUERDA COM ORGULHO. AS INJUSTIÇAS SOCIAIS O DEIXAM TÃO IRRITADO QUANTO AS PROVOCAÇÕES DE YUY E DE OUTROS RIVAIS.

OUTRO ESPORTE QUE PRATICA É O FUTEBOL, NO QUAL TAMBÉM LIDERA UM TIME, NESTE CASO O SÃO PAULO FUTEBOL CLUB. ATACANTE, POSSUI UM CHUTE MUITO FORTE E PRECISO, UMA GRANDE E LETAL ARMA DENTRO DE CAMPO.

DENTRO DOS BRASIL BLADE, LUIZ É SEMPRE O PRIMEIRO A TIRÁ-LO DO SÉRIO. O GAÚCHO É CONSTANTEMENTE CHAMADO DE "VIADO" POR ELE, IRRITAR O GAÚCHO É UM DE SEUS GRANDES PASSATEMPOS. CONSIDERA O GAROTO UM RIVAL EM POTENCIAL, A RELAÇÃO QUE POSSUÍ COM ELE É UMA ESPÉCIE DE AMIZADE COMPETITIVA E SAUDÁVEL, EM QUE UM BUSCA SEMPRE VENCER O OUTRO EM QUALQUER COISA.

"NÃO ME FAÇAM PERGUNTAS QUE EU NÃO RESPONDEREI MENTIRAS"

* * *

**_LUIZ SCHESTER_**

**NOME: **LUIZ SCHESTER

**FERA-BIT: **BRANCE (GATO)

**IDADE: **13

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **16/08/1990

**SIGNO:** LEÃO

**SÉRIE: **7ª

**PAI: **FRANZ SCHESTER (NAVEGADOR)

**MÃE: **AMANDA SCHESTER (BIÓLOGA)

**IRMÃOS: **NEUVILLE SCHESTER (19)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **MATEMÁTICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **SEU PAI TEM UM PINGÜIM NA ANTÁRTIDA QUE ELE DIZ SER DA FAMÍLIA

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **FUTEBOL

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **BATATA

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **SOPA DE ERVILHA E CEBOLA

**PERSONALIDADE: **LUIZ É O MELHOR GOLEIRO JUVENIL DO MUNDO.

SUA FAMÍLIA TEM RAÍZES ALEMÃS DOS DOIS LADOS, SENDO SUA MÃE DESCENDENTE DOS IMIGRANTES GERMÂNICOS QUE CHEGARAM AO RIO GRANDE DO SUL NO SÉCULO DEZENOVE E SEU PAI UM ALEMÃO NATURAL DE MUNIQUE. SEU IRMÃO MAIS VELHO NASCEU TAMBÉM EM SOLO ALEMÃO E MORA POR LÁ ATUALMENTE. A COPA DO MUNDO DE 2002 DIVIDIU A FAMÍLIA, PORÉM O GAROTO NUNCA TEVE DÚVIDAS EM RELAÇÃO AO TIME PARA QUE TORCERIA: A SELEÇÃO CANARINHO, UMA META QUE PRETENDE ALCANÇAR NO FUTURO, POR MAIS QUE O COMPAREM A OLLIVER KAHN, O GOLEIRO-BARREIRA-NEM-TÃO-INSTRANSPONÍVEL-ASSIM DOS VICE-CAMPEÕES.

FELIPE É SEU GRANDE RIVAL, ALÉM DE MELHOR AMIGO. OS DOIS PRATICAM OS MESMOS ESPORTES, SENDO QUE EM BEYBLADE O PAULISTA JÁ SE PROVOU EM VANTAGEM AO VENCÊ-LO NA FINAL DO TORNEIO CLASSIFICATÓRIO DO BRASIL. AS PROVOCAÇÕES EXTRAS DO LÍDER TORNAM ESSA RELAÇÃO AINDA MAIS ENIGMÁTICA. APESAR DE COMPETIREM NOS ESPORTES, NO CAMPO IDEOLÓGICO POSSUEM OPINIÕES MUITO PARECIDAS: AMBOS SÃO RADICAIS DA ESQUERDA QUE PRETENDEM UM DIA VER O BRASIL TRANSFORMADO EM UMA GRANDE POTÊNCIA-EXEMPLO UTILIZANDO SUA VASTIDÃO DE RECURSOS NATURAIS.

SEUS PAIS VIAJAM TODOS OS ANOS PARA A ANTÁRTICA À TRABALHO, POR ISSO ELE PASSA PARTE DO ANO VIVENDO COM O TIO EM SEU HOTEL. O CASAL SCHESTER SÓ FICA EM CASA DURANTE O INVERNO, QUANDO É PERIGOSO DEMAIS FICAR NO CONTINENTE GELADO.

E ELE NÃO É VIADO!

"A MELHOR MUSA INSPIRADORA É O PRAZO DE ENTREGA"

**

* * *

**

_CRISTIANO SOUZA_

**NOME: **CRISTIANO SOUZA

**FERA-BIT: **BRENN (ARARA AZUL)

**IDADE: **9

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **05/11/1993

**SIGNO: **ESCORPIÃO

**SÉRIE: **4ª

**PAI: **ROBERTO SOUZA (BANQUEIRO)

**MÃE: **CRISTINA SOUZA (SECRETÁRIA)

**IRMÃOS: **CRISTIAN SOUZA (5)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **FILOSOFIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA:** GEOGRAFIA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **DERIVADOS DO TRIGO

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **DERIVADOS DE ALHO

**PERSONALIDADE: **CRISTIANO É O MAIS NOVO DOS BRASIL BLADE.

O GAROTO DESCONCERTA A ORDEM ESCADINHA EM QUE ESTAVAM ORGANIZADOS OS BRASIL BLADE. APESAR DE SER DOIS ANOS MAIS NOVO QUE AYATÁ, A DIFERENÇA DE ALTURA ENTRE ELES É DE TRINTA CENTÍMETROS, SENDO O BRASILENSE O MAIS ALTO. É QUASE TÃO ALTO QUANTO TOSHIHIRO, TRÊS ANOS MAIS VELHO.

O TAMANHO DO CORPO REFLETE NO TAMANHO DO CORAÇÃO. CRISTIANO É UM GAROTO MUITO BONDOSO E COM EXCESSO DE INGENUIDADE, INCAPAZ DE GUARDAR RANCOR E DE PROVOCAR A IRA DE ALGUÉM. SEU "OLHAR 43" DESARMA ATÉ MESMO FELIPE.

FELIPE, ALIÁS, É SEU GRANDE ÍDOLO. O LÍDER BRASILEIRO É A GRANDE INSPIRAÇÃO DO MESTRE DE BRENN, QUE DESCONHECE – OU NÃO PERCEBE – O LADO INDECOROSO DO PAULISTA. É O PRINCIPAL ALVO DAS MENTIRAS E DAS BRINCADEIRAS DESTE, MESMO ASSIM NÃO HESITA EM OBEDECÊ-LO, ATENDÊ-LO, REVERENCIÁ-LO.

NO BEYBLADE, É UM OPONENTE MUITO FORTE, CORREM BOATOS DE QUE SEU PODER É TÃO GRANDE QUANTO O DE FELIPE, PORÉM SUA TIMIDEZ NATURAL E MEDO O IMPEDEM DE LIBERAR TODA ESSA FORÇA. SEM ESSA DESVANTAGEM EMOCIONAL, PROVAVELMENTE CRISTIANO TERIA VENCIDO ATÉ MESMO LUIZ DURANTE O TORNEIO DE CLASSIFICAÇÃO BRASILEIRO.

É UMA PESSOA TÍMIDA E CALMA, NÃO GOSTA DE VER OS OUTROS DISCUTINDO. SOFRE AO VER SEU CAPITÃO BRIGANDO E É UMA DAS ÚNICAS PESSOAS QUE CONSEGUE CONTROLAR SUA PERSONALIDADE DIFÍCIL.

"MELHOR APRENDER BEM UMA COISA DO QUE DEZ SUPERFICIALMENTE"

* * *

**_CARLOS FIGUEIREDO_**

**NOME: **CARLOS FIGUEIREDO

**FERA-BIT: **BROPUS (BALEIA)

**IDADE: **15

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **12/06/1988

**SIGNO: **GÊMEOS

**SÉRIE: **1° ano

**PAI: **RICARDO FIGUEIREDO (MÉDICO)

**MÃE: **IVETE FIGUEIREDO (GUIA TURÍSTICA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **RECREIO

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **AS QUE TÊM QUE FICAR ACORDADO

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM, MAS GOSARIA DE UMA PREGUIÇA

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **DORMIR NA REDE DEPOIS DO ALMOÇO

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **LEITE QUENTE

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **ESTIMULANTES

**PERSONALIDADE: **PREGUIÇOSO, DORMINHOCO, DESLIGADO, BAIANO.

CARLOS É O MAIS VELHO DO TIME, PORÉM ESTÁ LONGE DE SER O MAIS RESPONSÁVEL OU DE TER ALGUMA AUTORIDADE ENTRE OS MEMBROS. PASSA A MAIOR PARTE DO TEMPO DE OLHOS FECHADOS, SÓ OS ABRE COMPLETAMENTE QUANDO ESTÁ LUTANDO. NESSAS OCASIÕES, COSTUMA DEIXAR TODOS DE OLHOS ARREGALADOS COM SEU PODER.

DEZESSEIS HORAS: ESSE É O TEMPO MÍNIMO DE DESCANSO NECESSÁRIO AO CORPO E MENTE DO GAROTO. NÃO SE SABE O QUE PODE ACONTECER CASO ESSA MÉDIA SEJA DIMINUÍDA, MAS POR VIA DAS DÚVIDAS NINGUÉM AINDA DECIDIU TENTAR.

QUANDO NÃO ESTÁ VISITANDO O REINO DE ORPHEU, CARLOS PODE SE ENCONTRADO TREINANDO, DISCUTINDO POLÍTICA COM FELIPE E LUIZ – É CONSERVADOR, DEFENSOR DAS POLÍTICAS DE FERNANDO HENRIQUE E SE ENVERGONHA DE TER UM PRESIDENTE SEMI-ANALFABETO SEM ESTUDO – OU SE PREPARANDO PARA O PRÓXIMO COCHILO.

ZANXAM-SENSEI, AO CORRIGIR AS PROVAS DO GAROTO, SE INTRIGOU COM UM FATO INTERESSANTE: APESAR DAS NOTAS BAIXAS NAS PROVAS DE CARLOS, TODAS AS RESPOSTAS QUE ELE SE DERA AO TRABALHO DE RESPONDER ESTAVAM CERTAS, ENQUANTO AS OUTRAS QUESTÕES – EM BRANCO – APRESENTAVAM APENAS MARCAS DE BABA.

O PODER TOTAL DE CARLOS AINDA NÃO É DE TODO CONHECIDO, POIS MESMO QUANDO SE JUNTA A BRÓPUS EM UMA LUTA, SEU PODER TOTAL NÃO É MOSTRADO. ELE SÓ LUTARÁ PARA VALER QUANDO ESTIVER REALMENTE ACORDADO E ESTIMULADO A LUTAR, QUANDO POSSUIR UMA RAZÃO MUITO FORTE PARA TANTO.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

* * *

**_AYATÁ_**

**NOME:** AYATÁ URIHI

**FERA-BIT:** NÃO TEM

**IDADE:** 11

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO:** 20/09/1991

**SIGNO:** VIRGEM

**SÉRIE:** 6ª

**PAI:** AYETÉ (CACIQUE DA TRIBO)

**MÃE:** RENATA GARIBALDI (PESQUISADORA DA FUNAI)

**IRMÃOS:** SE TEM, NÃO CONHECE

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA:** BIOLOGIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA:** LÍNGUAS ESTRANGEIRAS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** MACACO

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** ARCO E FLECHA

**COMIDA FAVORITA:** PEIXE

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA:** AS SATURADAS DE QUÍMICAS ARTIFICIAIS

**PERSONALIDADE:** O QUINTO MEMBRO DA EQUIPE BRASILEIRA.

ESCOLHIDO PARA DESEMPENHAR O PAPEL DE ESTRATEGISTA ANALISADOR DE DADOS, AYATÁ CONHECE O POTENCIAL E O PODER DOS COMPANHEIROS MELHOR DO QUE ELES MESMOS. CONHECE TAMBÉM TODAS AS SUAS FRAQUEZAS E PONTOS FORTES, AS CARACTERÍSTICAS NATURAIS DAS FERAS-BIT E USA ESSES CONHECIMENTOS PARA ELABORAR A MELHOR ESTRATÉGIA DE LUTA.

NÃO COSTUMA LUTAR PARA VALER, MAS QUANDO O FAZ, SÃO POUCOS OS QUE CONSEGUEM REALMENTE PASSAR POR ELE. GRAÇAS A SUA GRANDE CAPACIDADE DE OBSERVAÇÃO E CÉREBRO ANALÍTICO, CONSEGUE PREVER AS JOGADAS DO OPONENTE, DESVIANDO-SE DE TODOS OS ATAQUES. SE O ADVERSÁRIO NÃO CANSAR, VAI ACABAR SENDO JOGADO PARA FORA DA ARENA SEM QUE CONSIGA ENCOSTAR NA BEYBLADE DO GAROTO.

CRISTIANO E ELE SÃO CONSTANTEMENTE CONFUNDIDOS POR CAUSA DA RELAÇÃO ALTURA-IDADE. APESAR DE SER DOIS ANOS MAIS VELHO QUE O COLEGA BRASILIENSE, O INDIOZINHO É MUITO MENOR DO QUE ELE, UM ANÃO COMPARADO AOS PADRÕES NORMAIS, QUASE COMO TAKASHI. TAL CONDIÇÃO LHE RENDEU O APELIDO DE "CELENTERADO DA AMAZÔNIA"

SEU CALCANHAR DE AQUILES SÃO AS LÍNGUAS ESTRANGEIRAS. POR MAIS QUE GABARITE TODAS AS PROVAS DE TODAS AS OUTRAS MATÉRIAS, NÃO CONSEGUE ACERTAR MAIS DO QUE DEZ POR CENTO DE UMA PROVA DE INGLÊS, POR EXEMPLO. SEU CÉREBRO É BLOQUEADO PARA APRENDER OUTRAS LÍNGUAS, COMO SE HOUVESSE NELE UM GENE QUE O IMPEDISSE DE APRENDER. "HELLO" É O MÁXIMO QUE ELE É CAPAZ DE DIZER E ENTENDER EM INGLÊS.

"A NATUREZA É SABIA"

_**

* * *

James: Finalmente! Finalmente! (coral cantando "Aleluia" no fundo) Finalmente eu estou livre desse bando de mentecaptos esculachados! o/ **_

_**Felipe: **Ah, quer dizer que você não está nem um pouco triste por ter acabado o torneio?_

_**James: **Triste, eu? Eu tô é aliviado! Se não tivesse que acordar cedo amanhã, comemoraria a noite toda! XD_

_**Cristiano: **Você é mau! ç.ç Eu não gosto de você, Jamie-chan! (sai correndo chorando copiosamente)_

_**James: **Droga! Viu só o que você fez? Agora o Cristiano está de mal comigo! T.T_

_**Felipe: **O que eu fiz? O.O Como assim? EU não fiz NADA!_

_**James: **Fez, sim! Foi por sua culpa que eu disse aquelas coisas!_

_**Felipe: **Minha culpa? Quer dizer que o Luiz não conta mais como causador de confusão, não?_

_**James: **Ah, é, ele também..._

_**Felipe: **Sabe... A gente tá aqui nesse clima de despedida..._

_**James: **Ahn..._

_**Felipe: **Só que não é bem assim! _

_**James: **Como assim?_

_**Felipe: **Eu vou INVADIR! As pirralhas que me esperem, eu não vou dar sossego pra elas! Se a Ann pode, por que eu não?_

_**Ann: **Porque eu sou eu, oras! Você sabe o que acontece com os meus opositores... (olhar sugestivo)_

_**Felipe: **Eu também sou muito forte! Quer ver? _

_**Ann: **Só se for agora! Pegue sua beyblade se você foi homem!_

_(Ann e Felipe começam a lutar e a destruir o quarto)_

_**James: **Enquanto o mentecapto-mor e a invasora se resolvem... _

_Eu não sei muito bem ainda se eu gostei ou não gostei desse torneio. Por um lado, consegui desenvolver um pouco mais a psique de cada um do quinteto fantástico, me aprofundar mais nele, fiz até algumas satirazinhas políticas e tals... _

_Só que. sei lá, meu país, minha cidade... Tinha uma pressãoziha extra dentro de mim pra escrever algo descente, e como sempre acontece quando eu preciso trabalhar sobre pressão, não sei se ficou realmente satisfatório o resultado final. Algumas vezes eu acho que exagerei. _

_**Luiz: **Exagerou nada..._

_**James: **É justamente por ISSO que eu acho que me passei... ¬¬'_

_Bem, se eu tiver sorte eu ainda terei uma cama pra dormir depois que a batalha terminar. Vamos ficando por aqui, já são onze e meia da noite, amanhã tem a última prova do trimestre e eu tenho a terrível sensação de que vou desabar em cima do teclado se demorar um pouco mais aqui. Reviews serão respondidos durante a semana. _

_E, como o Felipe falou, eu realmente duvido que os Brasil Blade, como todos os outros personagens das outras equipes, vão dar as caras novamente só na Rússia. Essa não é bem a despedida, pra falar a verdade._

_**Ayatá: **Uma última atualização nos números antes de irmos: _

_Número total de páginas da primeira versão: 434_

_Número de páginas que possui a atual versão: 808_

_Página correspondente a minha ficha na primeira versão: 203_

_Página correspondente a minha ficha na atual versão: 575_

_Conclusão: Estamos quase na metade da história após quase um ano de publicação. Onde isso vai acabar? o/_

_**Satsuki: **Não precisava ter assustado os leitores... ¬¬'_

_**Ayatá: **Eu só contei a verdade..._

_**Satsuki: **O problema é que às vezes a verdade pode matar..._

_**Emy: **Nesse exato momento, os personagens da segunda parte da história acabaram de cometer suicídio coletivo. _

_**David: **(só ocupando espaço pra representa a equipe)_

_**Chang: **(Do lado do David só pra dizer que veio)_

_**James: **Acho que é hora de dizer tchau! o/_

_**Todos: **Tchau! o/ _

_**Ann e Felipe: **(estrupiados e feridos) Dinovu! Dinovu!_

_**James: **Acho que é hora de dizer tchau! o/_

_**Todos: **Tchau! o/ _

_**Ann e Felipe: **(saídos de um filme de guerra) Dinovu! Dinovu!_

_**James: **Acho que é hora de dizer tchau! o/_

_**Todos: **Tchau! o/ _

_**Ann e Felipe: (**numa mês de cirurgia) Dinovu! Dinovu!_

_**James: **Acho que é hora de dizer tchau! o/_

_**Todos: **Tchau! o/ _

_**Ann e Felipe: **(Mãozinha esquelética saindo de baixo da terra) Dinovu! Dinovu!_

_**James: **CHEGA! X.X (morre)_

_**Yuy: **Muito bem. Agora todos vocês, pra fora! A festa acabou. Todos pra fora!_

_(Yuy desliga o pc ao som de protestos. Todo mundo comparece ao enterro do James, que no dia seguinte foi revivido com a ajuda das esferas do dragão conseguidas por Fenrochi após uma negociação entre dragões)_

_**FIM!**_

_(Até a semana que vem)_


	62. Surgem as novas rivais!

**CAPÍTULO LVII**

**BEM-VINDOS A OTTAWA! SURGEM AS NOVAS RIVAIS!**

Após se despedirem de Yoshiyuki, iniciou-se a batalha diplomática para sair dos Estados Unidos. Devido aos ataques terroristas ocorridos dois anos antes, uma nova lei de segurança previa que todos os estrangeiros que pisassem em solo americano, mesmo que para fazer uma escala para outro país, precisariam de visto especial. À princípio, a BBA já garantia aos Taichi todos os documentos necessários, porém o senhor-oficial-guarda-da-sala-de-embarque desconfiou do bando de crianças baderneiras – terroristas mirins, só podiam – e fez questão de revisar documento por documento, papel por papel, assinatura por assinatura, conferir cada foto...

O embarque foi atrasado em cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos.

Tirando essa primeira complicação, o restante da viagem foi demasiado tranqüilo. Revoltados com tanta burocracia e dificuldade só para chegar ao Canadá, a equipe japonesa passou toda a viagem discutindo o assunto com a professora e Daitenji-san.

- Bom, isso ao menos explica o porquê do torneio ser no Canadá, não em Nova York como muitos gostariam... – Disse Satsuki, sentada na janela observando a paisagem noturna de Los Angeles.

- Espero sinceramente que as equipes que precisam viajar também não tenham que fazer nenhuma escala por aqui. – Declarou Rumiko, na poltrona à frente, também com os olhos vidrados nos inúmeros pontos luminosos que formavam a cidade.

- A América Central tem muitos países? – Perguntou Takashi, um completo ignorante em matéria de mapas e geografia mundial.

- Sim, o sub-continente, apesar de pequeno, possui vários países, grande parte deles sendo ilhas assim como o Japão. – Respondeu Zanxam-sensei, cujo assento ficava na coluna do meio do avião voltada para seus alunos.

- Incluindo as ilhas que formam o Caribe e Cuba, não é? – Perguntou Satsuki para mostrar a todos que conhecia a geografia do continente americano.

- Exatamente. – Respondeu a professora. – Cuba, assim com a China, é um dos poucos países ainda oficialmente comunista.

- Isso não quer dizer que eles não estarão no campeonato, garotos. Escrevam o que eu digo...

Após o comentário de Daitenji-san, as conversas voltaram-se para os novos treinos, os novos oponentes e divagações sobre quem seriam os novos grandes rivais. Nem mesmo as idéias mais bizarras de Ken e Takashi, no entanto, se aproximaram da verdade.

* * *

Era noite alta em Ottawa quando o avião finalmente aterrissou. Antes de seguir para o hotel, os beybladers decidiram parar para fazer um lanche em um McDonnald's próximo. Rumiko e Ken estavam ansiosos para saber se o gosto do _Big Mac_ era mesmo igual em qualquer parte do mundo, não só igual como também se sua capacidade de encher a barriga era a mesma. Cada um voltou de lá com cinco _Big Macs _sem pretensão de dividir. Os outros fizeram seus pedidos em quantidades bem menores.

Na mesa ao lado, um grupo de três garotas pequenas conversava animadamente misturando inglês e francês, algo quase natural em um país que possui dois idiomas oficiais. De início, os Taichi não prestaram muita atenção no que elas diziam, porém ao ouvir a palavra "beyblade" aqueles com bom conhecimento da língua do país do _Tio San_ empinaram seus ouvidos para saber do que se tratava. O queixo de Satsuki foi o primeiro a cair, seguido pelo de Takashi e Toshihiro. Rumiko e Ken se entreolharam sem entender nada e Yuy continuava comendo seu sanduíche sem dar atenção às crianças que acompanhava.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rumiko, cada vez mais curiosa.

- O que elas estão falando? – Ken a imitou, quase subindo na mesa. Sua boca pingava ketchup e batatinhas voavam para todos os lados a toda hora.

- Eu não acredito nos meus ouvidos, só pode ser brincadeira! – Exclamou Takashi, ainda perplexo. Ele estava gostando de deixar seus amigos morrendo de curiosidade. Toshihiro pareceu entender o objetivo do amigo e nada mais declarou. Satsuki estava tão ligada na conversa do trio que nem sequer tinha conhecimento do que se passava entre sua equipe. Yuy, para variar, foi quem acabou falando, aborrecendo-se com tanto escarcéu para nada:

- Essas três garotas fazem parte da equipe canadense. Estão esperando pela líder para poderem pedir a janta e não param de discutir. Será que agora vocês podem parar com todo esse escândalo?

- O QUE? – "Parar com o escândalo" era a última coisa que Ken pensava em fazer naquele momento. A confusão estava apenas começando, se dependesse dele – AQUELAS TRÊS PIRRALHAS? NÃO ACREDITO!

- Ah, não? – Yuy encarou o companheiro, seu tom de voz deixando claro o desafio. Em seguida, o líder dos Taichi levantou um pouco sua voz e chamou as garotas, que se aproximaram da mesa. – Com licença, vocês por um acaso são a equipe do Canadá? – Perguntou ele, educadamente, perante cinco beybladers atônitos. Seu líder era cara-de-pau e eles não sabiam.

- Sim, somos! – Respondeu a garota do centro. Era a mais alta, seus cabelos negros eram longos e estavam arrumados em um penteado caprichado. Usava um blusão de lã vermelho e rosa e uma calça jeans com bordados também em rosa. Havia um colar com um pingente em forma de nota musical brilhando discretamente em seu pescoço. Seus olhos eram desafiadores e, por sua postura, muitos poderiam dizer que ela liderava o grupo. – Me chamo Cathy Parks. A idade não importa desde que podemos vencer qualquer oponente, até mesmo vocês, Taichi.

- Você conhece a gente? – Perguntou Ken, aproximando-se tanto de Cathy que seus rostos chegavam quase a se tocar.

- Claro que conhecemos, Urashima-kun. Vocês ganharam todos os torneios de beyblade até agora, como poderíamos não conhecê-los?

Quem respondeu foi outra garota, à direita de Cathy. Seu cabelo era castanho, do mesmo tamanho do da companheira. Era um pouco menor e aparentava ser mais meiga e calma, característica reforçada por seu vestido branco com pequenas e quase imperceptíveis florzinhas amarelas bordadas. Apesar de seu jeito de falar ser um tanto estranho, trocando a entonação de algumas palavras, sua voz era tranqüilizadora, assim como seu sorriso.

- E você, quem é? – Perguntou Takashi, se aproximando da garota com curiosidade. Ela era muito mais alta do que ele, porém não devia ser muito mais velha.

- Me chamo Gabrielle Andrews, mas pode me chamar só de Gaby! – Sorriu ela em resposta. O mascote dos Taichi imediatamente simpatizou com ela.

- E eu sou Marie Champollion, prazer em conhecer! – A última das garotinhas se apresentou, sorrindo assim como Gaby. Diferentemente da companheira, ela era daquelas que gostava de ser o centro das atenções, o que foi logo percebido pelos orientais. Possuía um sotaque mais afrancesado que o de suas amigas, falava mais rápido, gesticulava mais e fazia balançar seu vestido rosa a cada movimento do corpo.Os cabelos loiros pendiam em uma trança delicada e seu corpo era fino e alongado, apesar de ela ser a menor do trio, possivelmente a mais nova.

Enquanto o monólogo de Marie prosseguia, uma quarta garota se juntou ao grupo, destacando-se das demais através de um contraste chocante: ao invés de vestidos delicados e arrumados, um uniforme completo de um time de beisebol; cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo passado através do boné substituindo os penteados caprichados; um taco de beisebol pendurado nas costas por uma espécie de cordão super-resistente. A energia que ela emanava também era diferente, porém difícil de ser descrita. Seu jeito de ser aparentemente desagradava as demais companheiras, principalmente Cathy, a qual lhe dirigiu um olhar mortífero assim que a percebeu correndo ao seu encontro.

- Oi, gente! Desculpa a demora! Acontece que eu...

- Deixa, Beth, deixa... A gente já estava indo comprar nossa janta de qualquer jeito. – Respondeu friamente Cathy, num tom tão gélido quanto o usado normalmente por Yuy.

- Mas vocês disseram que iam me esperar! – Devolveu a outra, exasperada.

- Você demorou demais! O que raios esteve fazendo? Vendo qual o melhor ângulo pra prender essa coisa ridícula que você leva como se fosse uma mochila?

- Não, eu estava vendo se encontrava uns souvenirs pra gente, assim a gente não ia precisar parar de treinar mais tarde pra comprar!

- Podia ter avisado!

As duas garotas ignoravam completamente as tentativas de Gaby e Marie de acabar com a discussão, cada vez falando mais alto. Gaby fez sinal indicando que os Taichi deveriam sentar se quisessem alguma explicação:

- Acho que elas não vão parar tão cedo. – Suspirou ela, largado o corpo em uma cadeira.

- Cathy e Elizabeth se bicam desde que se enfrentaram na final. Cathy não perdoa nossa líder por ter vencido, ela acha que ela não tinha o direito de participar do torneio.

- Como assim não tinha o direito? – Perguntou Toshihiro.

- Elizabeth é americana, seus pais estavam passando um tempo aqui no país pra tentar fugir do caos e paranóia anti-terrorista. A Cathy acha ridículo a equipe do Canadá ter uma líder americana.

- E vocês? – Perguntou novamente Toshihiro, após refletir um pouco sobre a origem do problema.

- Eu não me importo, na verdade. – Gaby respondeu primeiro. – Contanto que ela seja forte e consigamos ganhar o campeonato, podem colocar até o bicho-papão pra ser nosso líder.

- Eu também não me importo muito com o fato dela ser americana. – Foi a resposta de Marie. – Eu também não sou exatamente canadense, nasci na França e vim pra cá quando meus pais se divorciaram. Mas eu não gosto do jeito dela, sabe? Ela não tem nenhum senso de moda, anda sempre relaxada e nem se importa se a roupa sujar!

- Não precisava pegar tão pesado, Marie... – Interveio Gaby, um pouco sem jeito.

- Vocês sabem que as chances de uma equipe desunida ir longe no campeonato são remotas, não sabem? – Perguntou Satsuki.

- Sim, sabemos, mas parece que elas não entendem.

- Já tentamos fazer com que se entendessem, mas até agora não deu.

Responderam as duas quase ao mesmo tempo. Nesse momento, as outras duas garotas estavam terminando sua discussão. Cathy se afastou rumo ao McDonnald's e Elizabeth se aproximou da mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah. nossa... Nem me apresentei! – Disse ela, apertando as mãos de cada um dos Taichi, demorando-se um pouco mais em Rumiko. – Sou Elizabeth Edwards, a líder americana da equipe canadense. Espero que vocês sejam um pouco mais mente-aberta do que certas garotas que eu tenho a infelicidade de conhecer e não se importem com um fato tão sem importância quanto esse. Eu jogo beisebol e tenho dez anos. Se a idade te incomoda, então eu desafio vocês agora mesmo pra provar que tamanho não é documento. Prazer em conhecer.

Os Taichi ficaram sem reação por alguns momentos, incertos sobre que atitude tomar. Rumiko foi a primeira a se pronunciar, apertando de volta a mão da garota e sorrindo:

- Sou Rumiko Higurashi, prazer em conhecer também. Eu não me importo com o que você é ou deixa de ser, contanto que possamos travar boas lutas no futuro! O que me diz?

- Go Shoot! Now!

A beyblade de Elizabeth, lançada através do taco de beisebol, encenou algumas acrobacias, cambalhotas, piruetas, saltos. Uma dessas manobras, porém, acabou falhando e, por uma infeliz conhecidência, a beyblade caiu em cima da bandeja que Cathy vinha carregando de volta para a mesa, derrubando toda a comida.

Até que as meninas pudessem jantar em paz – com Elizabeth pagando pelo prejuízo da companheira – foram necessárias horas e mais horas de serviço diplomático prestado com a ajuda dos Taichi e de decretos ditatoriais impostos por Zanxam-sensei.

* * *

Elizabeth e Cathy permaneceram emburradas até a chegada no hotel. Nenhuma das duas estava disposta a retomar o diálogo com a outra. Já em seu quarto, deitados em suas camas, os Taichi ainda podia ouvir o barulho de coisas se quebrando, partindo, sendo atiradas. Os sons característicos da guerra estavam bem mais próximos do que eles jamais esperavam: no quarto ao lado._**

* * *

Rumiko: Aê! Um ano de fic/o/**_

_**Toshihiro: **Um ano lutando pelo mundo/o/_

_**Ken: **Um ano bagunçando pelos quatro continentes/o/_

_**Satsuki: **Um ano aprendendo novas culturas/o/_

_**Takashi: **Um ano vencendo torneio após torneio/o/_

_**Yuy: **Um ano lutando contra a vontade de cometer suicídio. ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Ah, mas só podia ser ele mesmo pra estragar a festa! ¬¬''''''_

_**Felipe: **Ignora, existem caras bem mais legais do que ele por aí..._

_**David: **Tipo eu, né? XD_

_**Felipe: **Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer... --_

_**Rumiko: **Enfim, já que esse capítulo é especial..._

_**Cathy: **E curto, por sinal..._

_**Rumiko: **Especial e curto..._

_**Ann: **E escrito às pressas..._

_**Rumiko: **(contando nos dedos) especial, curto e escrito às pressas..._

_**Ayatá: **E meio mal-acabado..._

_**Rumiko: **(se perdendo com tanta coisa) especial, às pressas, escrito mal-acabado e meio curto... AH! VOCÊS ME CONFUNDIRAM TODA! (gritando e cuspindo saliva pra todo lado) Agora também não tem mais discurso especial, vocês que se virem sem mim... ò.ó_

_**Ken: **Ah, quanto a isso ninguém precisa se preocupar! A Satsuki tem uma cópia do discurso, não tem? _

_**Satsuki: **Sinto muito... Eu joguei a cópia fora quando vi que a Rumiko tinha decorado tudo que ela tinha que falar... ç.ç_

_**Len: **Não foi culpa sua, nós todos estávamos em estado alterado de emoções. Não é todo dia que milagres podem acontecer..._

_**Rumiko: **O que você quer dizer com isso, seu china cabeludo? O.õ_

_**Len: **Nada, nada não... (sorriso amarelo)_

_**Yuy: **Ele disse que você não tem capacidade de decorar discursos, nada mais do que a verdade._

_**Rumiko: **Eu decorei esse! É claro que eu consigo decorar! _

_**Hehashiro: **Então mostra o que você decorou!_

_**Rumiko: **Então tá! _

_Senhoras e senhores, amigos e amigas, leitores e leitoras, malucos e puxa-sacos em geral,_

_É com muito orgulho que nós, do elenco de personagens de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores e futuras seqüências – sim, essa novela tem mais duas partes! XD – estamos comemorando hoje, dia primeiro de junho de dois mil e seis, um ano de publicação do assim apelidado "pequeno tijolinho" no site do _

_Queremos agradecer a todos pelo apoio até aqui prestado através dos reviews e similares, e agradecemos aqueles que até hoje não mandaram reviews. Não sabemos quem eles são, o que pensam ou se realmente estão aí, mas precisamos ser educados em ocasiões solenes como esta, mesmo que isso signifique agir com hipocrisia. _

_Sem o seu apoio e ânimo, James jamais teria tido paciência e saco para, todo sábado de manhãzinha – oito da manhã, viu só que dedicação! XD – escrever os capítulos, postar e depois responder os reviews. A rotina dele, e nossa, tem mudado desde que o primeiro capítulo foi ao ar, contanto não há arrependimentos. Até aqui, as surpresas têm sido agradáveis e, apesar da previsão de agora estar terminado a história ter ido pro beleléu, continuamos firmes e fortes!_

_Se você gosta da fic, se sente algum carinho especial pelos personagens, se quer convidar o James pra sair ou se lê simplesmente porque não tem nada pra fazer,_

_MUITO OBRIGADO! _

_E que durante o próximo ano o James consiga terminar essa primeira parte..._

_Viu só como eu decorei? Viu?_

_**Luiz: **É, e lá foi-se a sua idéia de não dar discurso nenhum..._

_**Felipe: **E Rumiko foi novamente traída pela sua ingenuidade..._

_**John: **Alguém me explica de novo por que ela é a personagem principal?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Porque é divertido assim! XD_

_**Elizabeth: **(pega o taco de beisebol) Rumiko is BURNING! THAT'S WHY SHE IS GREAT! I'M BURNING, RUMIKO-CHAN!_

_**Cathy: **Ai, menos, menos... Meus tímpanos vão estourar..._

_**Gaby: **Eu acho ok ela se manifestar desse jeito..._

_**Cathy: **Mas os seus tímpanos não estouram com os berros?_

_**Gaby: **Não. XD_

_**Cathy: **Ótimo, agora temos dois pirralhos sorridentes..._

_**Marie: **Que foi? XD_

_**Cathy: **Três..._

_**Kian: **Quem são os pirralhos que estão sorrindo? XD_

_**Cathy: **Quatro... ¬¬'_

_**Cristiano: **Ué, não era pra sorrir hoje? XD_

_**Cathy: **Cinco... ¬¬' _

_**David: **Eu não sou pirralho, será que eu posso sorrir também? XD_

_**Cathy: **Aaaaargh! Agora eu mato! Ò.Ó _

_(fumacinha cinza e bracinhos e perninhas aparecendo em meio a ruídos)_

_**Lily:**Não devíamos estar brigando em uma hora como essa..._

_**Chang: **Não adianta, enquanto o James continuar sendo o criador, isso não vai mudar..._

_**Mário: **Odeio ser pessimista, mas é por aí mesmo..._

_**Luiz: **OBA! PORRADA! ESPEREM POR MIM! (pula na fumacinha)_

_**Voz: **Bando de sem-classe! Será que eles não conseguem se comportar como gente civilizada nem mesmo em uma noite de tanto glamour como esta que estamos vivendo hoje? Será possível que até mesmo em meio à festa esses idiotas irracionais conseguem encontrar algum motivo para brigar? Por que eu tenho que fazer parte de tal clube de bárbaros, logo eu, tão fina, educada, sensata..._

_**Voz 2: **Acho que vou começar um novo reduto da fumacinha... ¬¬' (pula em cima da Voz)_

_**Voz 3: **O retrato da insignificância... desse jeito, quando nossa vez chegar não haverá quem possa nos derrotar..._

_**William: **Vocês estão fazendo o que aqui estragando a nossa festa?_

_**Voz 4: **Festa? Que festa? Eu só estou vendo um bando de animais desgarrados correndo pra todo o lado ou escondido atrás de fumacinhas..._

_**William: **Tem razão... Quer sair comigo e fazer nossa própria festa então?_

_**Voz 4: **(porrada no William)_

_**William: **XX_

_(James chega de repente) (ninguém percebe) (farra continua) (James ignorado criando teias de aranha) (esqueleto do James parado esperando)_

_**James: **QUIETOS! _

_(todo mundo para e olha pro esqueleto) (silêncio)_

_**James: **Droga, as esferas do dragão já foram usadas, vou ter que arranjar outro meio de voltar ao normal antes do próximo capítulo... _

_Gostei de vocês assim, podem ficar por aí pelo resto do dia! Mwuhahahahahahaha! (risada maléfica) (esqueleto se afastando)_

_**Ken: **Ah, mas não vai não! _

_(Ken vem correndo e pega a tíbia do James) (James se desmantela em efeito dominó)_

_**James: **(desmontado em uma montanhazinha simpática no chão) Eu mato... Eu mato..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Hum... Parece que agora que o James está fora de combate, nós é que temos que terminar isso..._

_**Rumiko: **Posso encerrar? O.õ_

_**Yuy: **Você é a personagem principal, é sua obrigação..._

_**Rumiko: **Certo então! XD_

_Tchau, tchau, gente! Próximo capítulo no sábado!_

_**Cathy: **O torneio ainda não vai começar, vai ser só uma enrolação na cidade e um pretexto pra conhecer o poder da Elizabeth... ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Hey, quem encerra sou eu! Ò.Ó_

_**Cathy: **Que seja... P_

_**Rumiko: **Mais uma vez obrigada por nos acompanharem durante esse ano._

_Sim, é mania de japonês ficar dizendo obrigado a toda hora..._

_**Voz 5: **Pensei que fosse mania de britânico..._

_**Rumiko: **Você é britânico e você não diz obrigado a toda hora..._

_**Voz 5: **Mas vai até a Inglaterra pra ver quem não diz obrigado..._

_**Toshihiro: **Que seja! Dexa a garota terminar!_

_**Rumiko: **Mas eu já terminei, só falta assinar!_

_**Felipe: **A lista vai ser longa... Acho que todo mundo falou entre os do Núcleo dos Personagens que JÁ Apareceram na História_

_**Ayatá: **O Carlos ainda não..._

_**Felipe: **O que será que ele está fazendo? _

_**Carlos: **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (Dormindo babando no sofá)_

_**Felipe: **Por que será que eu não estou surpreso? O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **Então tá, vamos todos assinar/o/_

_**Ann: **Sugiro que assinemos apenas os nomes das equipes. É mais rápido!_

_**Todos: **Nomes das equipes! Nomes das equipes/o/_

_**Rumiko: **Então tá! _

_Este capítulo foi trazido até você por_

_T – A – I – C – H – I ! I can fight!_

_Blue Fish_

_We Are The Bests_

_The Strongest_

_Brasil Blade_

_A equipe das meninas do capítulo de hoje_

_Equipe que ainda não apareceu 1_

_Equipe que ainda não apareceu 2_

_Montinho de ossos James Hiwatari_


	63. Confusão no Parque!

**CAPÍTULO LVIII**

**CONFUSÃO NO PARQUE! QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE GAROTINHA?**

31 de agosto, domingo.

Aquela que seria a primeira aparição do famigerado despertador galinha d'Angola foi ofuscada por ruídos ainda mais escandalosos vindos do quarto vizinho. Os Taichi acordaram de chofre, erguendo-se da cama como soldados ao chamado da batalha. Rumiko e Ken já tinham em mãos seus travesseiros prontos para o lançamento certeiro no alvo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou uma nem tão sonolenta Satsuki, colocando seu travesseiro sobre a cabeça e orelhas para não ter que escutar nada.

- É um terremoto? – Perguntou Takashi, se enfiando em baixo das cobertas.

- São os dinossauros! – Exclamou Ken, animado – Eles voltaram para nos destruir!

Ninguém comentou a afirmação.

Alguma coisa muito pesada se chocou contra o outro lado da parede do quarto dos orientais que era comum com o das novas rivais. A vibração do impacto foi sentida pelo quarto todo e os Taichi finalmente compreenderam o que estava causando esse pandemônio matinal. Sem muita cerimônia, Ken, Takashi e Rumiko marcharam em direção ao quarto vizinho decididos a parar com a confusão. Ajudado por Fenrochi, o japonês com miolos a menos escancarou a porta, porém a visão que teve o fez fechá-la novamente, virando assustado para seus amigos com uma expressão digna de filme-comédia:

- Se valorizam suas vidas, melhor não entrarem lá...

- Deixa de ser bobo, Avestruz Desfigurado, aquelas pirralhas não podem causar tanto escarcéu assim! Vamos, Rumiko.

Takashi abriu a porta com a japonesa em seus calcanhares. Lá dentro, Gaby encontrava-se escolhida em um canto do quarto com o rosto e o corpo cobertos pela coberta e Marie refugiava-se em baixo da cama enquanto Elizabeth e Cathy travavam um emocionante duelo de beyblade. Seus peões não se detinham por causa de pequenos objetos como a cama beliche ou a escrivaninha de madeira de lei que sozinha ocupava metade da parede; não faziam diferença entre um reles banquinho forrado com uma capa rosa de coração e o armário onde deveriam estar guardadas as roupas. Até mesmo as malas não eram poupadas, razão pela qual vestidos, meias, calças jeans, uniformes de beisebol – todos do mesmo time – xampus, laços para cabelo, bonés e blusões fofinhos podiam ser encontrados em qualquer parte do quarto, _qualquer uma mesmo. _

O chinesinho fechou a porta e chamou os amigos para tomar café da manhã. Sua expressão era similar a de Ken. Mesmo intrigados, nenhum dos outros Taichi perguntou o que estava acontecendo, seus instintos de autoconservação estavam altamente aguçados naquele dia.

* * *

As quatro meninas apareceram algum tempo depois, já vestidas e, no caso de Cathy, Marie e Gaby, bem arrumadas. A loirinha dava a impressão de estar em um desfile de moda, andava como uma modelo desfilando na passarela tentando chamar a atenção de todos. O sapato plataforma rosa que usava ajudava a torná-la mais alta e mais visível, assim como a leve maquiagem ao redor dos olhos e bochechas. Gaby era a que vinha mais atrás, um tanto tímida em contraste com a companheira de equipe tão expansiva. Olhava para as pessoas como se pedisse desculpas pela atitude das amigas. Cathy vinha apressada na frente, visivelmente _muito _irritada, pisando firme no chão. Quase derrubou a cadeira ao afastá-la da mesa para sentar e recusou-se terminantemente a olhar para a líder durante todo o período em que permaneceu no restaurante.

Os Taichi apenas olharam, confusos, atentos perante a ameaça de um novo confronto eclodir. Por sorte, Elizabeth estava demasiado calma e até mesmo as indiretas da companheira não foram capazes de atingi-la. Quando o clima ficou um pouco menos tenso, Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei apareceram, tinham um importante anúncio a fazer:

- Bom dia, crianças, bom dia! – Cumprimentou o presidente da BBA.

- O que tem de bom? – Respondeu amargamente a irritada canadense.

- Bastante coisa, eu devo dizer... – Ao contrário do que se esperava, Daitenji-san não pareceu irritado com a falta de educação de Cathy, continuou sorrindo como sempre e respondeu no mesmo tom em que fizera a pergunta. – Como hoje é a véspera do início do torneio, eu achei que era uma boa idéia convidar os Taichi e as Girl Power para um passeio no Gatineau Park, que não ficam muito longe daqui.

- Que lugar é esse, Daitenji-san? – Perguntou Satsuki, curiosa e excitada com a possibilidade de um novo passeio.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! – Exclamou Elizabeth, saltando da cadeira e por pouco não derramando seu copo de suco de uva no blusão branco de Cathy. – Já ouvi falar desse parque, minha mãe comentou uma vez que é um parque cheio de lagos e foi onde teve uma confusão com o governo ou coisa assim... Parece que falaram muito sobre isso faz um tempo...

- Foi uma época de complicada relação política, meninas, não creio que vocês consigam entender. – Disse gentilmente Zanxam-sensei. De fato, explicar para as garotas assuntos relacionados com a constituição de um país não seria uma tarefa fácil, ainda mais sabendo que eles deveriam partir em cerca de meia hora.

- Ah, eu gostaria de saber! – Exclamou Satsuki, um pouco desanimada.

- Se você quiser, Kinomoto-chan, eu lhe explicarei no caminho para o parque. – Respondeu a professora, ainda com o olhar gentil atípico. Seus alunos mais odiados tiveram o coração momentaneamente preenchido pela raiva e revolta. Ora, como a professora se atrevia a tratar gentilmente os CDFs e as garotinhas indefesas – mais velhas e maiores que Takashi, inclusive – enquanto que eles eram abrigados a sofrer sob sua ditadura extrema e terrorista? Uma revolta estava a caminho...

- Sairemos daqui em vinte minutos, crianças. Terminem seu café e estejam prontos em tempo. Um micro-ônibus nos levará, saindo da frente do hotel. – Anunciou Daitenji-san. Sorrindo, ele deixou o restaurante acompanhado da sensei. Mal a porta se fechou atrás dos adultos, Ken e Takashi iniciaram uma corrida para comer a maior quantidade de comida possível antes da hora da partida, sendo logo acompanhados por Rumiko e Elizabeth, sob olhares incrédulos das outras meninas e Toshihiro. Yuy há muito não era visto no restaurante.

* * *

O percurso dentro do microônibus abriu espaço para uma aproximação dos dois times, pelo menos entre as garotas. Rumiko e Satsuki estavam satisfeitas por finalmente fazerem parte de uma maioria. A dona de Fenki sentou-se perto das novas amigas, entre Cathy e Elizabeth para evitar um possível novo confronto. A loira CDF, após conversar um tempo com o grupo, voltou sua atenção para a explicação de Zanxam-sensei sobre a história do Canadá. Ken e Takashi, obrigados pela professora a sentar nos bancos da frente junto com Yuy, ficaram o tempo todo resmungando com os braços cruzados e caras feias. Era revoltante o modo como as meninas conseguiam facilmente se agrupar para conversar futilidades, eles pensavam. Toshihiro ocupou-se em observar a paisagem da nova cidade, ficando cada vez mais excitado à medida que se aproximavam do parque. Estava ansioso para descobrir os tipos de animais que poderiam ser encontrados na região nesse período de transição entre o inverno e o outono. Já tinha o caderno na mão pronto para anotar e observar.

- Então... Vocês não são de Ottawa, são? – Perguntou Rumiko. A conversa com as garotas já se estendia por algum tempo, porém a viagem não estava nem na metade.

- Não. – Respondeu Cathy, determinada a não encarar Elizabeth. – Somos todas de outras cidades. Eu vim de Vancouver, Gaby é de Montreal e Marie agora mora em Québec.

Rumiko encarou a morena por algum tempo, não fazia a mínima idéia da geografia do Canadá, sabia apenas que o país ficava no extremo norte do continente americano e era um dos cinco maiores em extensão, entretanto não era capaz nem mesmo de localizar a cidade em que estava no momento.

- Vocês não estão com saudades de casa ou coisa assim?

- Estamos. – Respondeu Marie. – Essa é a primeira vez que eu saio de casa e fico longe da minha mãe por tanto tempo! Ela disse que quando tinha a minha idade, a mãe dela não deixava ela sair nem com os amigos, quanto mais sozinha...

- Quantos anos vocês têm, falando nisso?

- Oito! – Respondeu Marie, sorrindo.

- Temos nove! – Cathy novamente respondeu por si e por sua companheira. Até o presente momento, a participação de Gaby se dava através de uma intensa observação das presentes, principalmente Rumiko. Seu olhar era um tanto estranho, misterioso, como se fosse capaz de ler até mesmo dentro das pessoas, chegava a ser um tanto atordoante, e por isso Rumiko não ficava mais do que alguns instantes encarando-a.

- Vocês são todas tão novinhas pra lutar beyblade... Como conseguiram participar do torneio e tudo mais?

- Como é que vocês têm um pirralho de cinco anos na equipe de vocês, hein? – Retrucou Cathy.

- Ele tem sete, na verdade. – Corrigiu Rumiko, rindo. Mais um enganado pela baixíssima estatura da mascote dos Taichi. – Embora não pareça nenhum pouco. E ele não luta, é, digamos, nosso coordenador técnico! Ele e a fera-bit dele.

- Fera-bit? O Pirralho tem uma fera-bit? – Elizabeth se manifestou pela primeira vez.

- Tem, mas ela está presa no _walkman_ dele no momento. Por que vocês acham que ele não tira aquilo do pescoço? – Respondeu Rumiko, ainda rindo do espanto das amigas.

- Interessante... – Pela primeira vez a japonesa viu Elizabeth e Cathy agirem em sincronia, embora nenhuma das duas aparentava ter percebido tal conhecidência.

* * *

A conversa continuou animada até a chegada no Gatineau Park. Quando desceram do ônibus, as garotas continuaram juntas, agora também com a companhia Satsuki. Ken e Takashi permaneceram emburrados durante boa parte do trajeto, sempre se deixando ficar para trás, aproveitando esses momentos de isolamento para discutir estratégias de como vencer a ditadura da professora ou assustar o grupinho feminino. Toshihiro zanzava pelo parque maravilhado, anotando tudo que via e ignorando completamente seus colegas ou qualquer outro ser humano. Como sempre, Yuy mantinha-se afastado dos demais, perto da sensei e de Daitenji-san na espera de arrancar alguma informação valiosa em suas conversas. Para seu azar, no entanto, os adultos pareciam entender as intenções do líder, pois todo seu diálogo foi travado numa espécie de código o qual o garoto não conseguia decifrar.

Aos poucos, os grupos foram se separando, cada um indo para um lado diferente entretido em suas conversas, planos mirabolantes, observações ou espionagens. O grupo das meninas seguiu pelas margens do Meech Lake, um dos maiores do local, onde aconteceu o episódio político que Satsuki tentou em vão explicar para suas amigas. Era um lugar grande, bonito, as árvores sem folhas cercavam a paisagem, havia uma estradinha de terra em volta do lago para os pedestres, o sol brilhava ainda fraco, refletindo na água escura. Apesar do frio, estava um dia agradável. O grupo continuou conversando e andando pela estradinha distraidamente, a ponto de não perceber o grupo de mais ou menos seis garotos que vinham na contramão. Com o choque, as garotas foram ao chão.

- Hey, o que temos aqui, meus amigos! – Exclamou um dos garotos, o mais alto e com cabelo mais punk, – penteado moicano pintado de roxo berrante – corpo coberto de piercings e tatuagens, sorriso sarcástico. – Seis impertinentes pirralhinhas que ousaram nos bater...

- Pelo visto nunca ouviram falar dos Back Street Guns... – Disse outro garoto, quase tão alto quanto o primeiro. Apesar da baixa temperatura, ele usava uma blusa sem manga preta com uma caveira prateada, seu cabelo era de um loiro tão brilhante e chamativo que chegava a refletir os raios de sol e a maquiagem em torno de seus olhos o fazia algo similar a uma caveira disforme.

- Vamos então fazer com que jamais esqueçam o nosso nome! – Exclamou o terceiro garoto, que deveria ter dois metros de altura por quatro de largura, metade músculo, metade pura gordura. Seus braços eram do tamanho da barriga de Rumiko depois de competições do estilo "quem come mais", sua barriga poderia ser confundida com um barril e ele não tinha cabelo. Socava a mão esquerda com seu punho direito ameaçadoramente. Mal ele terminou de pronunciar a frase, um dos garotos agarrou Marie pelo pescoço e a ergueu no ar.

- Soltem ela! – Exclamou Elizabeth, tirando o bastão que carregava e colocando-o frente ao corpo como se fosse uma espada. Sua expressão seria intimidadora se ela não fosse ao menos um metro e setenta quilos menor que os oponentes. Os seis garotos gargalharam perante patética tentativa de intimidar, mas não soltaram a loirinha. – Eu estou falando sério. – Elizabeth não desistiu. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Rumiko e Gaby estavam paralisadas de medo, uma agarrada na outra ainda no chão, sem conseguir se mexer. Cathy, de pé, observava tudo friamente, como se estivesse com algum tipo de plano em mente. – Se vocês valorizam suas vidas, soltem a Marie agora!

- Estou com tanto medo, o que você vai fazer? Enfiar esse seu taco no nosso nariz? – Zombou o primeiro garoto, já quase perdendo o equilíbrio de tanto rir.

- Não, eu sou mais inteligente do que isso. – Dizendo isso, a líder das Girl Power se aproximou do moicano roxo, deu uma última olhada em seus olhos e ergueu a perna o máximo que conseguiu, atingindo uma região muito sensível da anatomia do adversário, que imediatamente foi ao chão. – Agora soltem ela!

- Cala a boca, pirralha! – Um dos outros garotos veio por trás de Elizabeth e a arremessou contra uma parede de pedras.

- Você vai ver a pirralha! – Foi Cathy quem falou. Ao perceber que a líder estava fora de combate, ela lançou sua beyblade em direção aos garotos, atingindo o braço daquele que segurava Marie. A garota caiu no chão, deu uma choradinha apalpando o traseiro, mas ergueu o dedo em sinal de positivo para a colega. – Wirl, ataque esses idiotas!

A beyblade da garota obedeceu prontamente, agindo como uma abelha perturbando os adversários. Ao encostar na pele deles, sobretudo naquele que estava sem casacos, a beyblade provocava pequenos arranhões não muito profundos, porém causadores de uma ardência sem tamanho. Não demorou muito para outra beyblade se juntar ao grupo. Essa beyblade era conhecida de Rumiko e de Satsuki, a base branca e o anel de ataque verde já haviam dado o ar de sua graça no aeroporto, mesmo que com resultados catastróficos. Elizabeth também entrara na luta.

- Cyrl, hora da vingança! – Ordenou ela. A líder se juntou ao grupo mancando um pouco, tinha um pequeno corte na boca, mas não parecia ter percebido, a vontade de lutar a dominava completamente.

- Você está bem, Elizabeth? – Perguntou Gaby, ainda agarrada em Rumiko.

- Estou, claro. – Respondeu a americana, sorrindo. – Eles não são tão fortes como parecem. Eu usei o meu taco pra amortecer a queda, está tudo bem! – De fato, o instrumento não estava mais em condições de ser usado, partido ao meio com a força do impacto. Sem problemas, pois Elizabeth carregava sempre vários reservas em sua mala.

- Chegou tarde, eu já estava dando uma lição neles! – Exclamou Cathy, concentrada demais nos movimentos de sua beyblade para encarar a companheira.

- Nunca é tarde demais para um trabalho em equipe. Que tal todas nós atacarmos agora? – Respondeu a jogadora de beisebol.

Em sinal de concordância, mais três beyblades se juntaram às que já combatiam os pobres garotos. Completamente cercados, eles não tiveram outra saída que não fugir correndo chamando por suas mamães.

- Ahahahahaha! Aqueles impertinentes tiveram o que mereciam! – Exclamou Cathy, fazendo pose de vitória com um braço esticado na frente do corpo com os dedos em "v", o outro braço na cintura e as pernas afastadas.

- Nós mostramos pra eles! – Concluiu Elizabeth, fazendo a mesma pose que a companheira.

- E os próximos que nos desafiarem vão ver também! – Rumiko imitou as outras duas, agindo como se não estivesse passado a maior parte da confusão agarrada em Gaby sem poder se mexer.

Satsuki, que passara os últimos minutos quieta observando as atitudes das demais, já possuía uma incrível base de dados dobre as novas rivais gravada em sua mente. Realmente, as quatro Girl Power não era uma equipe a ser subestimada como Ken e Takashi provavelmente fariam. Tinha a impressão de que a principal dificuldade de sua equipe caso as duas se enfrentassem seria a impressão de que elas poderiam facilmente ser derrotadas. Quem via de fora tinha mesmo essa impressão, principalmente quando as garotas começavam a brigar. Teria que trabalha bastante o lado psicológico de sua equipe caso quisessem ganhar mais este torneio.

* * *

Mais algumas voltas ao redor do lago foram completas, recheadas de gargalhadas altas e estridentes, relembrando o que havia acabado de acontecer com o grupo. As pessoas que passavam encaravam as meninas com desconfiança, se afastavam por medida de segurança e seus olhares as seguiam até terem certeza que elas estavam fora do alcance. Em uma dessas voltas, o grupo encontrou-se com Toshihiro, absolutamente maravilhado com alguma coisa qualquer que se mexia entre um emaranhado de galhos de árvores caídos. Ele não percebeu a aproximação das meninas.

- Toshihiro! – Chamou Rumiko com sua voz extremamente alta. O garoto pulou cerca de trinta centímetros para o alto tendo a impressão de que seu coração estava saindo do corpo. Assustado e ofegante, ele virou-se para encarar quem quer que o havia chamado.

Sua expressão mudou imediatamente, o coração se aquietou no peito, batendo satisfeito e feliz, tranqüilo. Ele respirou fundo e aliviado, mais calmo e feliz, inexplicavelmente feliz. Sorriu, esqueceu do susto que passara.

- Rumiko! Que conhecidência te encontrar aqui! Vem cá! – Chamou ele, empolgado. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa!

Rumiko se aproximou, curiosa, sob olhares também curiosos de suas amigas. Ela se aproximou do chinês e o garoto fez sinal para que ela se abaixasse e olhasse para o ponto indicado por ele, dizendo que era algo maravilhoso e incrível. Após momentos de grande tensão por parte das garotas testemunhas, toda a expectativa foi quebrada com um único grito estridente e agudo, capaz de quebrar taças, vidros e similares. No momento seguinte, Rumiko corria para se proteger entre Satsuki e Elizabeth, encolhida ao máximo entre os casacos de ambas.

- TIRA ESSA COISA NOJENTA DE PERTO DE MIM! TIRA! TIRA! – Gritava ela, assustada. Toshihiro a observava com a dúvida estampada em sua face. Ele não chegou a ir atrás dela, permaneceu em seu lugar segurando algo entre seus dedos.

- Rumiko, calma, é só um _Anoplophora glabripennis_, um besourinho inofensivo! Ele não vai te atacar! – Tentava o chinês projeto-de-biólogo acalmar a amiga. Ao dizer isso, foi possível ver a criatura cascuda que ele segurava, a qual apenas Elizabeth não apresentou sinais de repúdio.

- NÃO INTERESSA! ESSA COISA É NOJENTA E EU NÃO GOSTO DELA! TIRA ELA DAQUI! – Rumiko continuou gritando e arrebentando tímpanos próximos. Derrotado, Toshihiro largou o animalzinho inocente no chão e se aproximou das garotas.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci que você não gosta desse tipo de coisa. – Disse ele, estendendo a mão para a amiga enquanto sorria. Rumiko até pensou em dizer que não desculpava, porém seu sorriso estava mais irresistível do que nunca, ela não tinha como não atender a seu pedido.

- Tudo bem, Toshihiro. Tá desculpado dessa vez!

* * *

Com a adição de mais um membro, o grupo continuou sua caminhada pelo parque. Estava tudo tranqüilo, as seis meninas e o único garoto conversavam alegremente até serem atacados por um bando de pedras rolantes que vinham em sua direção ao som de uma _Route 66_ cantada tão desafinada que era quase impossível reconhecer. Parecendo um bando de baratas tontas, o grupo milagrosamente conseguiu escapar do ataque, sendo depois parabenizados por altas gargalhadas vindas de trás de um aglomerado de arvores secas. Toshihiro se voluntariou para verificar quem eram os seres desagradáveis que haviam pregado a peça, embora já tivesse uma clara suspeita em sua mente. Voltou algum tempo depois trazendo Ken e Takashi pela orelha, esse último suspenso do chão. Ao ficar de frente para as meninas, o chinês deixou que os dois caíssem feito sacos de batata e os encarou com um olhar assustador que até então ninguém o vira usar.

- Então... Expliquem-se! – Ordenou ele, sério. Aqueles que conheciam o real terror representado por Zanxam-sensei poderiam jurar que ela havia morrido e seu espírito estava incorporado no garoto.

- Foi só uma brincadeira!

- A gente não quis causar nenhum mal!

- Por favor, não machuca a gente!

- Não conta pra professora!

- A gente não faz mais!

- É, não fazemos!

Foi a vez de Toshihiro rir, rir até ser obrigado a sentar. As garotas o acompanharam, deixando a dupla de pregadores de peça mal-sucedidos sem entender nada. Eles trocaram olhares curiosos antes de finalmente chegarem a conclusão de que foram eles que caíram em uma peça no fim das contas.

Motivo suficiente pra uma pequena guerra se iniciar entre os beybladers.

* * *

Quando Zanxam-sensei, Daitenji-san e Yuy finalmente encontraram os outros Taichi e Girl Power, encontraram não nove crianças como eles estavam esperando, mas nove montinhos sujos de barro, terra, com folhas nos cabelos, alguns molhados, galhos espetando blusões e vestidos... em suma, nove pequenos monstrinhos precisando urgentemente de um banho. O grupo foi mandado para o fundo do micro-ônibus, separados dos que ainda permaneciam limpos, e foram mandados imediatamente para baixo do chuveiro assim que entraram em seus quartos. Zanxam-sensei e Yuy ficaram encarregados de observar e vigiar cada um deles até que todos estivessem realmente limpos, somente assim eles poderiam descer para jantar.

Faltavam menos de vinte e quatro horas para o início do torneio. Vivendo situações e sensações parecidas, Elizabeth e Cathy não discutiram muito durante a última refeição do dia, ambas estavam nervosas e tomadas pela excitação de finalmente lutar para valer, assim como suas duas companheiras. A conversa foi animada, as meninas das duas equipes já estavam bem íntimas, apesar do claro ciúme de Ken e Takashi, acostumados a serem o centro das atenções. A dupla de encrenqueiros não estava gostando nada de ser mandada para escanteio por um quarteto de garotas bonitinhas e fofinhas. Ao perceber os rumos que a situação estava tomando, Yuy, Toshihiro e Satsuki só puderam chegar a uma conclusão:

A partir de agora, era guerra dos sexos!

_**

* * *

Ken: Oba! Oba! Eu adoro guerras! (olhar maléfico)**_

_**Cathy: **Eu também! XD_

_**Ken: **Meninas não sabem guerrear..._

_**Cathy: **Generalização apressada, você vai apanhar se fizer isso de novo._

_**Ken: **Me bate se for capaz!_

_Fumacinha em volta da dupla) _

_**Rumiko: **Ah, finalmente o James fez uma equipe descente!_

_**Coro de vozes irritadas: **O que você quer dizer com isso! Ò.Ò_

_**Rumiko: **Nada não! P_

_**James: **Hoje é aniversário da minha mãe/o/_

_**Todos: **Feliz aniversário, mãe do James/o/_

_**James: **Ontem eu fiz um cartão pra ela em forma de apresentação do power point. Usei um monte de imagem de animes que eu tinha, incluindo um desenho meu da Rumiko Fenki Higurashi, a Rumiko com corpo de centauro! XD_

_**Rumiko: **É, usou o desenho e me chamou de rena do Papai Noel... ç.ç_

_**James: **Funcionou pra ocasião... u.u_

_**Ken: **Ainda bem que ele não usou o meu desenho! _

_**Takashi: **Por que alguém estragaria seu próprio trabalho de propósito?_

_**Ken: **Takashi, não me faça brigar com você! Ò.Ó_

_**Takashi: **Ué, você não estava bringando com a Cathy agora a pouco? O.õ_

_**Ken: **Ah, é verdade!_

_(Volta a fumacinha em volta do Ken e da Cathy)_

_**Elizabeth: **O capítulo já está aí e os reviews dos passados ainda não foram respondidos, mas que irresponsável..._

_**James: **(mostra a língua) Ah, nem vem! Eu estava ocupado! Aliás, hoje eu estou de novo... vou responder os reviews só hoje de noite, mas eu vou responder, eu prometo! (Nice-guy pose) E quando eu prometo, eu cumpro! (sorriso colgate ofuscando a visão de todo mundo)_

_(Yuy com um espelho na frente da cara cega o James)_

_**James: **Socorro! Atentado terrorista! Atentado terrorista!_

_**Felipe: **terrorismo é o que ele faz com os personagens... Onde já se viu me cortar das off-talk! Ò.Ó _

_**Yuy: **Seu torneio acabou, você agora é um obsoleto perdedor._

_**Felipe: **Eu vou te mostrar quem é o perdedor!_

_**Gaby: **(gritando MUITO alto) PAREM COM ESSA BAGUNÇA, SEU BANDO DE BRUTOS-SEM-CÉREBRO! VAMOS TER AO MENOS UM OFF-TAK DESCENTE!_

_**Ken: **Um off-talk descente não é um off-talk..._

_**Takashi: **Concordo!_

_**Elizabeth: **A gente podia começar a guerra dos sexos agora! XD_

_**Ken: **Tô dentro!_

_(Elizabeth e Ken se encaram) (Ele lança uma bombinha pra ela) (Elizabeth rebate a bombinha com o taco de beisebol) (Ken lança mais bombinhas) (Elizabeth rebate todas as bombinhas) (Em volta do Ken e da Elizabeth fica cheio de bombinhas) (Todo mundo vai embora de fininho e deixa os dois rebatendo bombinhas) (As bombinhas brilham, brilham, brilham e explodem) (A Terra explode) _

_(Ken e Elizabeth com roupas de astronauta flutuam no espaço)_

_**Ken e Elizabeth: **Por hoje é só, pessoal! XD_

_Ken Urashima_

_Elizabeth Edwards_

_Covardes fujões_


	64. Parem de brigar!

**CAPÍTULO LIX**

**PAREM DE BRIGAR! A DIFÍCIL ESTRÉIA!**

1º de setembro, segunda-feira. Início do Torneio Norte-americano.

Até a viagem para o Canadá, os Taichi ainda acreditavam que não Rumiko era a garota mais nervosa, histérica e irritante que se podia ter ao seu lado em uma estréia em torneios. Não foram necessários mais do que dois minutos, no entanto, para que essa certeza caísse por terra. De uma maneira bem dramática. Parecia que alguém estava tramando para que a equipe oriental não pudesse, nem por uma manhã sequer, acordar de modo natural ou tranqüilo. Até mesmo o despertador escandaloso causava saudades. O que, eles se perguntava, teriam feito para merecer tal castigo?

Marie foi a primeira da fila dos pandemônios. Seus gritos agudíssimos, acompanhados de um tímido e quase imperceptível som muito parecido com o de vidro rachando, se espalharam pelo andar como uma praga de gafanhotos sobre uma plantação, fazendo até mesmo as plantas tremerem. O motivo do escarcéu? Não achava seu vestido novo que pretendia usar no primeiro dia do torneio. Aqueles que ainda conseguiam manter seus ouvidos funcionando podiam ouvir claramente o desespero da caçula das Girl Power, que, ao julgar pela sonoplastia de coisas sendo reviradas, estava tornando seu quarto em uma zona de guerra.

Não demorou para que outra voz acompanhasse a da loira no quarto das meninas. Era impossível não reconhecer o tom irritado e nervoso que tomou conta do ambiente minutos depois, ralhando com Marie em um sermão parecido com o de Zanxam-sensei. Cathy tinha o dom de fazer qualquer um se intimidar com seu vozeirão não-característico, era de certo modo muito parecida com a sensei, e o pavio curto era uma das características que elas mais evidentemente partilhavam.

Outra voz. Elizabeth interveio também, decidida a fazer Cathy se acalmar. Pelo que se podia entender do "diálogo", Marie estava entregue às lagrimas e se recusava a sair de cima de sua cama até o dia seguinte. A líder tentou usar todas as medidas diplomáticas possíveis antes do som de uma pancada de madeira contra madeira ser ouvida. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, a discussão já estava indo um pouco longe demais. Toshihiro e Ken não hesitaram em entrar no quarto arrebentando a porta como nos filmes de Hollywood.

- Chega, vocês quatro! – Ordenou Toshihiro, com uma seriedade no olhar que lhe era estranha; não seriedade pura, mas um sentimento que também misturava descontentamento e irritação, uma certa fúria que o garoto lutava para manter sob controle. – Seja lá qual for o motivo da discussão, vocês não têm o direito de destruir o quarto e a vocês mesmas por causa disso!

- Toshihiro! – Marie veio correndo na direção do chinês, abraçando-o pela cintura. Seus olhos ainda estava marejados e ela apertava o garoto com tanta força que por um momento ele pensou que a metade superior de seu corpo fosse ser lançada para o espaço como um foguete. – Faz essas duas pararem, faz! Faz a Cathy calar a boca e a Elizabeth largar aquele bastão medonho!

- Marie, eu... – Toshihiro não estava se sentindo muito confortável naquela situação, em parte por estar sendo esmagado por uma pirralha loira um pouco mais velha do que Takashi, mas também por não saber realmente o que fazer. Ficava uma lição: nunca interferir quando você não tem exata certeza do que planeja fazer.

- Você é grande, não é? Você pode dar um jeito, não? – A garota continuou seu pedido desesperado, deixando o chinês trançado cada vez mais nervoso. – Eu sempre achei que os grandes pudessem resolver tudo! Mamãe sempre me diz que quando eu for grande vou poder ser dona do meu nariz... Você pode resolver, não pode? Diz que pode, vai! Diz que pode!

Toshihiro olhou para trás, esperando encontrar algum apoio em Ken, porém só encontrou um espaço vazio atrás de si. Há muito o japonês havia sumido de fininho, fugido da raia, deixando-o com o abacaxi na mão. Ele pagaria por isso depois, ah, se pagaria.

Entretanto havia um problema maior a ser resolvido no momento.

- E então? Não vai fazer nada, _Senhor Grande? _

A voz de Cathy libertou o chinês de seus pensamentos vingativos bem no momento em que ele se deliciava com a visão de Ken preso pelo calcanhar caindo em um caldeirão com óleo fervente.

- Vou! Vou... – Respondeu ele, não com a convicção que se esperava. – Cathy, Elizabeth, parem com essa bagunça agora mesmo! Vocês parecem duas crianças! – Tentou.

- Nós somos crianças, Toshihiro. – Rebateu a nervosinha, erguendo as sobrancelhas com desdém.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – A cabeça de Rumiko apareceu na porta entreaberta. Na mente de Toshihiro, as palavras "estou salvo!" começaram a brilhar em um gigantesco letreiro de néon vermelho e azul com efeitos especiais variados.

- Rumiko! – Exclamou ele enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de Marie para chegar até a companheira. – Por favor, faça alguma coisa pra acalmar essas garotas, elas vão deixar todos nós loucos!

- Vocês estavam brigando de novo, não é? – Perguntou a japonesa, referindo-se a Elizabeth, agora sentada na cama bagunçada com o bastão apoiado nos joelhos, e Cathy, de pé do outro lado do quarto com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ambas ainda vestiam seus pijamas. – Ainda não perceberam que quanto mais desunido estiver o grupo, pior vai ser na hora de lutar? E se hoje vocês forem obrigadas a lutar na luta de abertura? Se quiserem ir longe no torneio, vão ter que aprender a trabalhar em equipe.

- Eu não trabalho com filhos do Tio Sam. Muito menos com filhos do Tio Sam que se acham as maiorais e que ficam andando por aí com uma fantasia ridícula de jogador de beisebol. – Foi a resposta de Cathy.

- E eu não trabalho com meninas mimadinhas que não sabem perder e ficam tentando descontar a raiva no primeiro inocente que aparece. – Respondeu Elizabeth no mesmo tom. As duas mostraram a língua uma para a outra num gesto que poderia ter sido combinado.

- Bom, quando perderem a primeira luta e forem desclassificadas do torneio, não venham vir chorando reclamar comigo, está bem? – Mesmo depois das respostas amargar que recebera, Rumiko sorriu de volta para as meninas. Já estava dentro do quarto, ao lado de Toshihiro. Gaby, que até então não tinha se pronunciado, encontrava-se abraçada na garota de um modo similar ao de Marie.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? A aula de Zanxam-sensei já vai começar! – Satsuki apareceu na porta do quarto, deu o recado e saiu apressada. Ao julgar pela anormal bagunça de seus cabelos, alguma coisa a tinha detido no quarto até um pouco mais tarde, obrigando-a a correr. Pouco tempo depois, Yuy também cruzou a porta, um pouco mais nervoso do que se podia esperar, com os cabelos igualmente bagunçados. As Girl Power e os dois Taichi observaram a cena como se estivessem em um cinema. Por alguns instantes, o silêncio perdurou entre eles antes de começar a correria para a sala de aula, quando a ficha finalmente caiu que eles estavam atrasados para a aula da sargentona.

* * *

Quando o sexteto finalmente alcançou a sala de aula, localizada no décimo terceiro andar do prédio do hotel, a professora já os esperava. Os outros quatro alunos encontravam-se já sentados em seus lugares, esperando o início das lições. Ken e Takashi trocavam bilhetinhos em forma de aviões, mas fora isso estavam quietos. Satsuki e Yuy evitavam deliberadamente cruzar olhares, como se estivessem com vergonha ou medo de alguma coisa.

- Urameshi-kun, Higurashi-chan, para dentro! Vocês conhecem as regras e sabem das conseqüências da infração que acabaram de cometer. – O rosto da mestra não revelava nem metade da irritação e fúria que sua voz e suas palavras refletiam, até porque isso seria humanamente impossível até mesmo para a pessoa mais expressiva do planeta. No que pareceu a velocidade da luz, a dupla encontrava-se sentada, nervosa e tentando colocar no rosto a expressão mais inocente possível. A troca de bilhetinhos entre a dupla de encrenqueiros dos Taichi aumentou a velocidade, ficando ainda mais intensa quando a mestra fechou a porta para poder falar em particular com as novas alunas. Aviõezinhos iam e vinham a cada segundo, deixando tontos aqueles idiotas o suficiente para tentar acompanhar seu movimento (Rumiko).

Os aviões caíram no chão assim que a professora reabriu a porta, a dupla ajeitou-se encarando o quadro fazendo aquela cara de "eu-não-fiz-nada-nem-estava-jogando-aviões-de-papel-há-dois-segundos-atrás". Zanxam-sensei continuava séria como sempre, seu primeiro sermão do dia foi assustador como sempre,o sermão seguinte aumentou ainda mais a intensidade dos sentimentos. Quando ela finalmente começou a chamada, lá por volta do quinto discurso intimidador, a sala mal respirava, paralisada.

- Espero que isso tenha servido de lição para vocês nunca mais chegarem atrasados em minha aula ou me acordarem no meio da madrugada. Agora vamos a chamada porque já perdemos muito tempo com essas idiotices que eu sinceramente nunca pensei serem necessárias. Andrews, Gabrielle.

Silêncio. Gaby olhava distraidamente a paisagem da janela e parecia não ter ouvido o chamado da professora. Zanxam-sensei repetiu o nome da garota mais três vezes antes de Takashi a cutucar e ela finalmente voltar para a realidade, assustada e envergonhada. Com um tímido "presente", ela respondeu, encolhendo-se em seu acento logo em seguida, esperando desaparecer da vista de todos. A mestra, ao contrário do que se esperava, sorriu para a menina e continuou normalmente a chamada, como se ela estivesse respondido ainda na primeira vez.

- Champollion Marie.

A loira respondeu alegremente, levantando-se da cadeira e erguendo o braço direito para saudar a professora.

- Edward Elizabeth.

- Presente! – A líder das Girl Power ergueu o bastão no ar, movimento que fez Cathy murmurar alguma coisa inaudível para os demais, mas que não soava nada agradável.

- Higurashi Rumiko.

A japonesa respondeu tentando não demonstrar que estava intimidada, mas se atrapalhou ao tentar levantar-se da cadeira e acabou derrubando esta com um estrépito agudo. Corada, a japonesa juntou a cadeira e voltou a sentar-se, usando as mãos para cobrir o rosto.

- Kinomoto Satsuki.

Como se fosse possível, Satsuki estava ainda mais corada que Rumiko. O que quer que estivesse passando por sua cabeça naquele momento devia ser um pensamento de extrema importância ou muito interessante de algum modo, pois ela, assim como Gaby, também não respondeu na primeira nem segunda chamada.

- Kinomoto-chan vai ficar com falta. – Declarou Zanxam-sensei rispidamente após chamar em vão o nome de sua aluna favorita pela terceira vez. Os alunos mais atentos ficaram intrigados com a diferença de tratamento entre a gênio CDF dos Taichi e a canadense desatenta, porém resignaram-se a apenas observar o que mais estava para acontecer antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Aqueles com mentes mais obtusas não perderam a oportunidade de caçoar da loira, o que lhes rendeu uma expulsão e uma redação de sessenta linhas sobre mau-comportamento a ser entregue no final da manhã.

- Parks Catherine.

Os Taichi que ainda permaneciam na sala voltaram-se surpresos para Cathy quando esta respondeu com sua cara de poucos amigos que já se tornava característica.

- Por que você não disse que seu nome era Catherine? – Perguntou Rumiko, intrigada.

- Eu não gosto do nome. É muito comprido e feio, me dá nos nervos. Prefiro Cathy. – Respondeu a canadense. A conversa não pode ir mais longe porque Zanxam-sensei não parou a chamada.

- Urameshi Toshihiro.

- Presente! – Respondeu o chinês, tentando tirar da sua cabeça algumas teorias malucas relativas a Satsuki.

- Urashima Ken.

- Fazendo redação. – Respondeu Yuy, sério. Satsuki corou ainda mais ao ouvir a voz do líder de sua equipe.

- Yadate Takashi.

- Fazendo redação. – Novamente a voz do líder oriental foi ouvida.

- Yuy Koichi.

- Presente.

Uma vez terminada a chamada, a mestra finalmente começou sua aula. Estavam um pouco atrasados por causa dos sermões, por isso ela não hesitou em deixar como lição de casa para os alunos da sexta série para cima meia tonelada de tarefas a serem entregues no dia seguinte. Para a terceira e quarta séries, das Girl Power, não havia quase nada, no entanto.

* * *

O sinal para o almoço veio como um alívio para todos os alunos. Em debandada, uma massa de estudantes correu porta à fora em uma espécie de fuga desesperada para o paraíso. Satsuki e Yuy foram os únicos que ficaram para trás, numa tensão que podia ser percebida até mesmo pela pessoa mais desatenta.

- Yuy-san, eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada. O que passou, passou.

- Mas eu...

- Esquece.

A cena poderia ser trágica, se não fosse tão cômica. Satsuki não ousava encarar o líder, que encontrava-se mais próximo dela do que normalmente ficava. Havia apenas uma cadeira os separando, ambos estavam corados, os acontecimentos desta manhã no quarto se repetindo como um filme em suas mentes.

- Eu não queria ter feito aquilo, eu sinto muito...

- O que passou, passou. Os outros estão desconfiados de que alguma coisa aconteceu, embora não saibam dizer o que. Se você continuar com essa cara, eles vão fazer perguntas.

- Não sei se vou ter coragem de contar a eles qualquer coisa. Tenho a impressão de que eles vão rir e...

- Urashima e Yadate com certeza. Higurashi e Urameshi talvez entrem em choque.

- Gostaria de entender como você consegue prever nossas ações, Yuy-san. Você sempre parece que sabe de tudo, cada movimento que vamos fazer e...

- Eu não sei tudo. Se soubesse, aquilo não teria acontecido. – A voz do líder dos Taichi tornava-se cada vez mais ríspida, enquanto a vermelhidão do rosto da loira apenas aumentava.

- Você me desculpa? – Pela primeira vez Satsuki teve coragem de encarar o outro, mais vermelha do que nunca. A expressão de Yuy permanecia inalterada, como sempre.

- Foi um acidente, não foi culpa sua. Não te culpo por isso.

- Yuy-san...

- Só me prometa uma coisa.

Satsuki foi pega de surpresa pelo pedido, porém sorriu ao responder, finalmente voltando a sua aparência normal.

- Prometer? O que?

- Que dá próxima vez que a janela estiver emperrada, você não vai tentar abrir sozinha, nem cair em cima de mim e ficar presa nas cobertas.

- Sim, senhor! – Respondeu ela, fazendo posição de sentido. Em seguida, os dois deixaram a sala, como se os acontecimentos da manhã fizessem parte de um passado muito distante.

* * *

As Girl Power, Rumiko e Toshihiro haviam perdido o café da manhã. Por essa razão, nem mesmo Ken e Takashi juntos conseguiram comer mais do que eles. O almoço se realizou em clima festeiro, ambas equipes estavam ansiosas para o início das lutas. As cinco beybladers eram as que mais demonstravam, falando e comendo sem parar, como se seus estômagos abrigassem buracos negros. Cathy e Elizabeth discutiram apenas algumas poucas vezes, ocupadas demais em preencher suas bocas com qualquer coisa comestível que viam pela frente. Gaby, após algum tempo, estava tão nervosa que não conseguia mais ficar sentada. Passou a caminhar em volta das mesas eventualmente passando em seu prato para enfiar algumas garfadas do que quer que estivesse lá. Foi um alívio quando o relógio finalmente bateu duas e meia da tarde, a hora da partida.

* * *

Para os Taichi, nenhuma novidade. O narrador fez todo o discurso sobre o que o beyblade representava para as pessoas e o que este torneio representava para o mundo. Falou brevemente da equipe que até agora permanecia invicta e logo passou a contar regra por regra. Sua voz ecoava pelo amplo espaço lotado de gente, ao menos dez mil pessoas estavam presentes. A arena encontrava-se no centro do ginásio, posicionada como um palco dos espetáculos que estava prestes a apresentar. Os atores principais encontravam-se nos bastidores, esperando em uma sala especial, com várias cadeiras presas à parede com uma televisão para que eles pudessem saber o que se passava do lado de fora. Um por um, os países das Américas do Norte e Central foram sendo chamados, até que só restaram os Taichi e as Girl Power.

- Por que esse cara está enrolando tanto para nos chamar? – Perguntou Ken, já ficando nervoso com a demora. A sala em que se encontrava era muito monótona, não havia nenhum outro móvel além da tv e das cadeiras irritantemente simétricas em sua forma e impecáveis na limpeza do estofado azul que as cobria. Uma lâmpada fosforescente fora colocada no teto para iluminação, porém não era necessária na opinião do japonês da franja esdrúxula, já que as paredes sozinhas pareciam ter brilho próprio de tão limpas e polidas que estavam.

- Vai ver ele quer causar suspense. – Respondeu Toshihiro com a voz vaga. Ele também estava intrigado com a demora, porém não se irritava por qualquer coisa, sua paciência não se estendia apenas à arena. Mal acabara de dizer isso, a voz do narrador foi ouvida pela televisão, seu anúncio chocou todos eles.

- E agora, meus amigos, o que tenho a dizer com certeza deixará vocês todos muito animados! – Dizia ele, mais animado do que nunca. – Para abrir este torneio com toda a glória possível que ele merece, vamos realizar agora uma luta de exibição entre a equipe campeã de todos os outros torneios até agora, os Taichi, representantes do Japão, e a equipe anfitriã do Torneio Norte-Americano, as Girl Power! Que entrem agora os dois times!

Ao invés de entrar no "palco", como ordenado, os atores principais do drama começaram um empurra-empurra para se aproximar da tv, como se esta pudesse responder a suas perguntas. Luta de exibição? Eles tinham ouvido direito? Os dois times tinham que lutar assim, logo de cara, sem nenhuma preparação prévia? Dentro do eletrodoméstico, a voz do narrador, aos poucos ajudada pelo público, chamava os beybladers para começar o espetáculo. Aos poucos a surpresa foi se transformando em excitação quando a idéia de enfrentar logo de cara aqueles que prometiam ser seus piores rivais foi penetrando fundo no cérebro das crianças. Ken e Cathy foram os primeiros a deixar a sala correndo determinados. Aos poucos os outros foram se movendo para segui-los.

- Finalmente! Eles estão aqui, minha gente! Com vocês os nossos grandes beybladers, os inigualáveis Taichi e as maravilhosas Girl Power! – O público ovacionou os beybladers de pé, ansiosos pelo confronto. Quando finalmente se calaram, o narrador voltou a falar. – Entretanto, essa não é uma luta comum, já que estamos na abertura do torneio que será o penúltimo antes da grande final da Rússia. Aqui vão as regras para a luta de hoje: Os quatro lutadores vão lutar, porém um de cada vez. Se durante a luta um dos lutadores achar que está perdendo forças, pode chamar o companheiro. As beyblades precisam se encostar na borda da arena para que haja a troca, e vence a equipe que primeiro conseguir derrotar uma das beyblades adversárias, isto é, impedir que ela troque com sucesso.

- Em suma, vamos fazer um joguinho para entreter o público. – Sintetizou Yuy, usando o tom que normalmente usaria para censurar uma travessura de seus companheiros de time.

- Isso pode ser interessante. – Exclamou Fran. – Vamos aproveitar este momento para conhecer as habilidades delas. Deixem para trocar somente quando realmente não puderem mais agüentar, de preferência fazendo com que elas mostrem alguns dos truques delas.

- Quem vai primeiro? – Perguntou Ken, visivelmente o mais ansioso deles.

- Urameshi vai. – Respondeu Yuy, cortando o barato do pequeno companheiro. – Ele é o mais calmo e o que melhor vai conseguir arrancar segredos das oponentes.

- Certo! – O chinês preparou Fenku decidido e deixando a excitação envolvê-lo. Marchou para a arena, porém sua adversária ainda demoraria para aparecer.

- Eu vou primeiro! – Exclamou Cathy, já pronta para uma briga.

- Não, eu vou! – Elizabeth ergueu a voz para contrapor a companheira. – Eu sou a líder e a que possui mais força entre a gente.

- Força não é tudo! Eu vou primeiro, sou a mais indicada! – Cathy continuou seu discurso.

- Com essa sua irritação você vai acabar perdendo bem fácil. Não duvido que os Taichi queiram usar seu ponto fraco contra você. – Elizabeth baixou um pouco o tom de voz, mas não diminuiu a provocação. – Eu usei, eu venci. Eles não são idiotas, qualquer um sabe que pra te vencer é só te irritar um pouquinho. Você vai chegar lá e vai perder o controle logo de cara, vai ser catastrófico. Estamos representando o país, não podemos fazer feio, entendeu?

- Ah, olha só quem está falando, hein, sua estrangeira! Você nem nasceu aqui, não tem nenhuma relação com o país, como quer nos representar? Até quando vai manter essa sua lealdade de fachada? Até que apareça uma equipe dos Estados Unidos no nosso caminho?

- CHEGA! CHEGA! – Marie se irritou. Ela havia agarrado o braço de Gaby e agora tentava separar as duas companheiras rivais. – Se é pra discutir, nenhuma das duas vai começar. A Gaby aqui vai ser a primeira!

- Gaby? – Exclamaram as duas novamente num coro que podia muito bem ter sido combinado. – Por que ela?

- Porque ela é entre todas nós a que mais tem a cabeça no lugar, e a única que nunca se irrita com as discussões idiotas de vocês. Vai lá, Gaby!

A francesinha empurrou a amiga na direção da arena, onde Toshihiro já esperava há um tempo razoavelmente longo. Ela mal teve tempo de arrumar sua beyblade, a batalha finalmente começou.

O primeiro contanto entre as duas beyblades demorou um pouco a acontecer, Gaby parecia ser uma jogadora analítica em primeiro lugar, estudando o oponente como estudava as pessoas que encontrava. Seu olhar era muito semelhante àquele que usara para inspecionar cada um dos Taichi em seu primeiro encontro. Ficar sobre a mira deles era algo um tanto desconfortante, como Toshihiro logo descobriu. Lentamente, as beyblades passaram a fazer contato. À principio devagar e cautelosamente, com o passar do tempo tornando-se mais constantes e violentas. A torcida aos poucos foi se animando e fazendo barulho. Nenhum dos jogadores, porém, tirava os olhos dos peões.

- Não vai atacar pra valer? – Perguntou Toshihiro. A adversária não respondeu. Ele tentou chamá-la algumas vezes, porém sem obter resposta. O poder de concentração da garota era impressionante, ele pensou, para que bloqueasse qualquer estímulo externo durante a luta.

A beyblade de Gaby parou no centro da arena, uma armadilha óbvia. Por curiosidade, Toshihiro decidiu cair nela de propósito, cauteloso. Fenku começou a atacá-la. Com um olhar, indicou a Rumiko que ela devia estar preparada para entrar em cena. Os oito beybladers encontravam-se na arena, seis deles com os lançadores em posição, prontos para entrar em combate a qualquer hora. Estavam posicionados intercalados ao redor da meia esfera cravada no chão, de forma a permitir que a beyblade que lutava pudesse encostar em qualquer um dos cantos para sair.

- Achei que você fosse mais esperto. – Declarou Gaby sem levantar o olhar.

- Ah, é? O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Toshihiro, tentando provocar. Novamente o silêncio foi sua resposta. Aparentemente ela estava novamente concentrada demais.

- Vamos, Irl! Afunde esta beyblade no seu buraco! Toca da raposa!

Uma raposa flamejante surgiu da beyblade da garota, o corpo alaranjado brilhando sob a iluminação extra-forte do ambiente. Sua pelagem se assemelhava ao fogo destruidor em seu vigor máximo, seu rabo peludo eriçado, uma postura de ataque. Apenas o rosto do animal era branco, porém selvagem. Era difícil acreditar que tal monstro pudesse pertencer a uma menina de aspecto tão frágil quando Gaby.

O chão imediatamente abaixo das beyblades tornou-se arenoso, Fenku começou a afundar, como se estivesse preso a areia movediça. O leviatã estava com problemas, se atolando cada vez mais. Quando os Taichi estavam prontos para aceitar a derrota, Yuy fez uma declaração:

- Quanto mais você se mexe nessa areia, mais você afunda.

- Isso por um acaso significa que eu preciso parar de me mexer? – Perguntou o dono de Fenku, um tanto inseguro.

- Faça o que bem entender. – Foi a resposta do líder.

- Pare, Fenku! – Para a surpresa de todos, a beyblade parou de afundar, ficando estável sobre a areia. Após pensar um pouco, Toshihiro teve uma idéia para sair desta situação. – Fenku, use um jato de água como propulsor pra escapar desta armadilha!

Da beyblade azulada saiu um jato de água que jogou o peão para cima. Calculando a posição da aterrissagem, Toshihiro conseguiu cair próximo do local onde Rumiko estava, e assim o centauro substituiu o leviatã na luta.

- Vamos arrasar, Fenki!

- Gaby, esta é uma luta de terra contra terra, saia daí agora! – Ordenou Elizabeth séria.

Gaby, que estivera encarando a líder desde que percebeu que Toshihiro deixara a luta justamente para receber algum conselho, fez como ordenado.

- Vai ser então uma luta de terra contra ar! – Exclamou a garota, trocando com Marie.

- Obrigada, Gaby! Vamos, Feaurl! Hora de acabar com um centauro!

A francesa começou a luta já chamando por sua fera-bit, um pavão multicolorido que lembrava muito a mestra em todos os aspectos, principalmente na parte de ser exibida e vestir-se de maneira exuberante.

- Já que você quer começar na ofensiva, eu vou fazer a sua vontade! – Exclamou Rumiko, já com o espírito de luta nas alturas. – Fenki, vamos fazer omelete de pavão para o jantar! – O centauro negro surgiu, levando a platéia ao delírio. Estava mais selvagem do que nunca, sua armadura prateada reluzia e seu olhar feroz poderia assustar a mestra se esta não estivesse tão acostumada com ele. Como diziam por aí, os opostos se atraem. Pouco depois de ter desejado que sua fera-bit fizesse omelete de pavão, Rumiko sentiu nojo e vontade de vomitar ao imaginar o resultado final de sua idéia, um montinho de carne vermelha adornado de penas esmagadas e coloridas.

- Eu não sou uma oponente fácil, viu? Se eu fosse você, não me subestimava, nem a mim, nem ao meu querido pavão, ouviu?

- Isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça! Eu não pretendo te subestimar, mas vou te derrotar antes que possa mostrar pra qualquer um qualquer uma de suas técnicas! Fenki, Investida!

A beyblade de Marie, multicolorida como a fera-bit, recuou alguns passos, porém não sofreu grandes danos. Marie contra-atacou e Fenki quase saiu da arena, escapando por pouco com uma manobra excepcional. Ken, nervoso, implorava para que Rumiko deixasse ele lutar e fazer churrasco de pássaro. Todo esse assunto culinário estava deixando a garota enjoada, e por causa de alguns segundos de distração a francesa por pouco não a tirou do jogo realmente.

- Vamos lá, Rumiko! Me põe no teu lugar, os teus ataques não estão fazendo efeito!

- _Arc-en-ciel Divin_!

Uma revoada de penas cobriu a visão de Rumiko. Era uma combinação bonita de cores que caia sobre seus olhos, mas a sensação de não poder ver o que se passava na luta era ainda pior. Só lhe restava torcer para que estivesse tudo bem com Fenki. Convencida de que era melhor se retirar, assim que consegui arranjar uma brecha entre as penas, fez o que seu amigo pedira. Fenrochi estava na luta finalmente.

- Agora, Fenrochi! Vamos tostar essa ave! Turbilhão de Chamas!

O fogo tomou conta da arena. Rumiko e Ken já sorriam sentindo a vitória vir depois do exemplar trabalho de equipe entre eles, porém o trabalho de equipe das Girl Power dessa vez havia superado as expectativas. Cathy estava na luta, não mais Marie. Sua fera-bit, um pingüim imperador, inesperadamente deu um fim ao ataque de Ken.

- Acho que agora são vocês que estão em desvantagem! Vamos, Wirl, é hora de apagar o fogo dessa imitação de dragão!

- O que você disse? – Ken estava em modo selvagem novamente, estimulado pelo fato de seu ataque ter sido derrotado e agora pela ofensa a sua fera-bit. – Eu vou te mostrar a imitação de dragão! Fenrochi, se o Turbilhão de Chamas não funciona, vai de Bola de Fogo!

Milhares de bolas incandescentes bombardearam o pingüim de Cathy, porém a garota permaneceu contraditoriamente calma. De uma hora para a outra, a fera-bit encarnou uma foca e passou a brincar com as bolas que o monstro adversário jogava contra ele, provocando risos da platéia. Ken se irritou ainda mais, forço Fenrochi ao ataque jogando para os ares sua técnica defensiva. Cathy rebateu todos os ataques, passando a jogar tênis com a beyblade do garoto. Em uma dessas jogadas, Ken acabou sendo substituído sem querer pelo líder, quando sua beyblade bateu na lateral próxima a Yuy e teria saído se o pégasus não tivesse entrado bem a tempo em seu lugar.

- Oh, que honra, estou enfrentando o líder dos Taichi! Acho que serei a primeira a ver os seus segredos! – Exclamou Cathy, rindo-se.

- Isso não será necessário. Você vai perder antes disso. – Yuy não se alterara com a atitude da adversária, fazendo com que ela se irritasse. O jogo estava virando de lado novamente.

Yuy realmente não mostrou nenhuma técnica especial. Não foi preciso. Bastou ao líder forçar seus ataques na direção de Elizabeth para ganhar a luta. Não era nenhum segredo que as duas não se entendiam, muito menos que se trabalho de equipe não era dos melhores. Previsivelmente, Cathy se recusou a sair de campo para a entrada da líder e, após aplicada alguma pressão sobre sua beyblade, acabou saindo da arena sem substituto. Os Taichi venceram a luta de exibição.

Enquanto comemorava com os companheiros, Satsuki encarava Yuy intrigada. Não era seu estilo vencer lutas daquela maneira, sem mostrar uma técnica especial sequer. Era como se o líder estivesse mais preocupado em ensinar uma lição às adversárias do que em mostrar sua força. Suas suspeitas provaram-se verdadeiras quando percebeu a face do garoto voltada para as Girl Power de modo analítico. Sim, Koichi Yuy dera uma lição a suas adversárias. Se elas aprenderiam ou não, era outra história.

_**

* * *

Satsuki: Hoje é aniversário do Yuy-san! Aniversário do Yuy-san/o/**_

_**Ken: **Agora eu entendo porque estava tendo pesadelos hoje de noite... ¬¬'_

_**Satsuki: **Não seja tão mau! (porrada no Ken)_

_**Ken: **Hey, isso doeu, sabia? ç.ç_

_**Satsuki: **Esse era o meu objetivo! 8D_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Hum... Não é só o Koi-chan que está de aniversário hoje, né? XD_

_**Voz: **É, mas não é seguro dizer quem é o outro aniversariante, você sabe disso._

_**Yoshiyuki: **É, tem razão. Não é seguro falar de um personagem que ainda não apareceu, não é mesmo? XD _

_**Ken: **Não apareceu? O.õ_

_**Yuy: **É, não apareceu, baka! ò.ó (porrada no Ken)_

_**Ken: **Hey, isso doeu, sabia? ;-;_

_**Yuy: **Esse era o meu objetivo! u.ú_

_**Cathy: **Eu tenho as minhas reclamações quanto a esse capítulo..._

_**Elizabeth: **Eu também! _

_**Takashi: **(com voz de telefonista) Para reclamações, dúvidas ou sugestões disque 666-60-e-espera e aguarde ser chamado._

_**Cathy: **Isso foi uma provocação, não foi? Ò.Ó_

_**Takashi: **Foi! 8D_

_**Cathy: **Imite uma telefonista de novo e eu te parto em dois, moleque! (expressão assassina)_

_**Takashi: **o.õ_

_**Cathy: **Eu não admito piadinhas sem graça com telefonistas, está entendendo? Já é vergonhoso o suficiente ter que conviver com uma o dia todo, está entendendo?_

_**Elizabeth: **Oh, sim, como poderíamos esquecer que a sua mãe é uma telefonista, não é mesmo? Isso explica esse seu temperamento de barril de pólvora..._

_(barulho de porrada. Fumacinha surge no meio das garotas. Visibilidade zero.)_

_(Momento non-sense – como se tudo isso fizesse muito sentido – Um redemoinho surge e rapta todo mundo, eles vão parar em um lugar branco com um monte de "zeros" e "uns" flutuando por aí. Eles mesmos estão flutuando e ao lado deles existem alguns monstrinhos estranhos com a cara dos beybladers dos outros torneios, que pareciam muito normais naquele ambiente)_

_**Kamiya Toshihiro: **Onde nós estamos? _

_**Izumi Satsuki: **É o mundo dos bytes. Agora nós somos simplesmente dados, todos nós. _

_**Tachikawa Marie: **Mas nós podemos voltar ao normal?_

_**Izumi Satsuki: **Eu não sei._

_**Kido Ken: **E se não conseguirmos voltar, o que vamos fazer?_

_**Kamiya Gaby: **Estamos mortos?_

_**Takenouchi Elizabeth: **Eu não sei, nunca tínhamos passado por isso. O que vamos fazer?_

_**Kamiya Toshihiro: **Nós perdemos a batalha?_

_**Yuy Matt: **Agora está tudo acabado pra nós._

_**Agumon Len: **Vocês não devem ficar deprimidos!_

_**Kamiya Toshihiro: **Agumon Len!_

_**Gabumon Felipe: **Eu ainda não desisti nem perdi as esperanças! 8D_

_**Piyomon Lily: **É isso mesmo! Algumas vezes eu quase perdi as esperanças, mas nós continuamos lutando juntos, e é assim que deve ser sempre!_

_**Takenouchi Gaby: **Tem razão, acontece que nós nos tornamos meros dados... Não temos certeza se podemos lutar e nem se podemos recuperar nossos corpos!_

_**Kido Ken: **Mesmo que a gente recupere nossos corpos, não demos as beyblades, não podemos fazer nada sem elas!_

_**Izumi Satsuki: **Eu não sei o que fazer, eu nunca fui transformado em bytes antes... Eu não consigo achar uma resposta pra isso!_

_**Tentomon Emy: **Satsuki, quer relaxar? Nem sempre a gente tem resposta pra tudo que a gente experimenta, falo? ò.ód_

_**Izumi Satsuki: **Ah? O.õ_

_**Gabumon Felipe: **Viram? Tudo é novidade em qualquer aventura!_

_**Gomamon Takashi: **Você nem sempre sabia o que fazer, não é? E tentou descobrir um jeito, todas as vezez! XD_

_**Kido Ken: **Isso mesmo, é verdade! Não sabíamos nada sobre esse mundo do beyblade, tudo era... novidade! (começa a tocar "Brave Heart no fundo, versão lenta) E aí nos surpreendemos a cada momento!_

_**Gomamon Takashi: **Mas eu tinha o Ken, e nós fizemos de tudo para superar as dificuldades!_

_**Kido Ken: **É, no começo eu queria voltar pra casa sempre, fugir deste mundo! Mas aí eu aprendi muitas coisas que não poderia aprender sozinho!_

_(Passa um remake com um monte de imagens do Ken e do Takashi fazendo merda – nos dois sentidos da palavra – juntos)_

_**Tachikawa Marie: **Eu odiava algumas coisas, às vezes eu queria chorar!_

_**Palmon Cathy: **Você está feliz com uma amiga como eu?_

_**Tachikawa Marie: **Um-hum, você está comigo, e acho que me tornou mais forte/o/_

_(passa remake de um monte de imagens da Marie e da Cathy, mesmo as que ainda não apareceram)_

_**Patamon Cristiano: **Antes de conhecer a Rumiko, eu não me importava se precisava lutar ou não. _

_**Takaishi Rumiko: **Eu acho que compreendi a importância de lutar depois que eu conheci você, Patamon Cristiano, antes eu não entendia nada (oh, sim, antes... E agora? O.õ)_

_(Passa remake com imagens da Rumiko e do Cristiano sendo vítimas das tramóias de Felipe)_

_**Piyomon Lily: **Você sempre pensou em mim e cuidou de mim com carinho, Elizabeth._

_**Takenouchi Elizabeth: **Piyomon Lily..._

_**Piyomon Lily: **Você fez todos nós gostarmos muito de você, sabia?_

_(Remake de cenas de Lily e Elizabeth, dessa vez separadas porque elas ainda não se encontraram 8D)_

_**Tentomon Emy: **Satsuki, graças a você eu aprendi muitas coisas! Enquanto você está pensando no Yuy-san, você esquece tudo que tem a sua volta, você sabe disso, não sabe?_

_**Izumi Satsuki: **Tentomon Emy... (corando)_

_**Tentomon Emy: **Ah, não esquenta não, Satsuki! Porque que gosto muito de você, gosto muito mesmo! _

_(remake das cenas de Satsuki e Emy estudando emocionadas para as provas de Zanxam-sensei)_

_**Gabumon Felipe: **Oi, Yuy! 8D_

_**Yuy Matt: **Não fale, eu sei o que pensa..._

_(remake de todas as brigas do Felipe com o Yuy ao longo do torneio brasileiro)_

_**Agumon Len: **Me diga, Toshihiro, você e eu somos a melhor dupla, o que você acha? _

_**Kamiya Toshihiro: **Acho que somos! XD_

_(remake das cenas fofinhas do Toshihiro e do Len crianças vencendo um monte de lutadores de beyblade e depois correndo pro abraço)_

_**Tailmon Luiz: **Por que será que eu procurei a Gaby durante tanto tempo? Eu não posso me entregar neste momento!_

_**Kamiya Gaby: **Tailmon Luiz..._

_**Tailmon Luiz: **Eu esperei pacientemente até o dia em que conheci você, Gaby, para protegê-la! _

_(Remake de cenas de Luiz agindo como gato e Gaby agindo como... Gaby.)_

_**Kamiya Gaby: **Se Tailmon Luiz não tivesse me encontrado..._

_**Kido Ken: **Se não tivéssemos vindo para o Beymundo..._

_**Tachikawa Marie: **Se eu não tivesse viajado com os outros..._

_**Izumi Satsuki: **Se nós não tivéssemos mudado tanto assim..._

_**Yuy Matt: **Esses monstros idiotas sempre estiveram conosco..._

_**Takaishi Rumiko: **E nós sempre fomos amigos:D_

_**Takenouchi Elizabeth: **Aprendemos a importância de ajudar o próximo!_

_**Kamiya Toshihiro: **Todas essas coisas fizeram de nós o que somos!_

_(passa um remake com cenas marcantes do torneio)_

_**Kamiya Toshihiro: **Amigos, este off-talk não pode acabar assim!_

_**Takenouchi Elizabeth: **É, nós não vivemos tantas aventuras em vão!_

_**Yuy Matt: **Devemos quebrar a cara feia do James!_

_**Izumi Satsuki: **Devemos seguir em frente pelos nossos leitores fora do pc!_

_**Tachikawa Marie: **Devemos!_

_**Yuy Matt: **Devemos!_

_**Kido Ken: **Devemos seguir em frente!_

_**Kamiya Gaby: **Com a esperança em nosso coração!_

_(um brilho sai do peito de cada um dos pirralhos e monstros. A luz toma conta de tudo. Eles acordam em uma praia paradisíaca no meio do nada)_

_**Rumiko: **O que foi aquilo?_

_**Ken: **Por um momento eu me senti como se estivesse dentro de um anime..._

_**Toshihiro: **Dentro de um anime com monstros digitais... Nossos amigos... _

_**Satsuki: **E tínhamos que salvar a Terra e esse mundo..._

_**Yuy: **Delírios do James..._

_**Ken: **Acho que ele andou vendo Digimon demais._

_**Kawamura Elizabeth: **(segurando o bastão de beisebol) Ore wa BURNING! Vamos embora daqui, o dever chama!_

_(Um por um Elizabeth vai dando bastonadas no traseiro e mandando longe. Por fim, ela monta no bastão como se fosse uma vassoura e sai voando atrás dos outros)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **E assim termina mais um capítulo, mais um off-talk ridículo non-sense do James inspirado no episódio "Bytes de Computador" de Digimon Adventure. XD_

_Sim, os reviews ainda não foram respondidos, é tudo culpa do James, eu não tive nada a ver com isso! XD _

_Dessa vez ele vai responder, isso ele vai porque hoje é aniversário do Koi-chan, então ele vai ser obrigado a responder.. XD Não hoje, mas vai... XD_

_Até semana que vem, com o início das lutas interessantes e pra valer! XD _

_Não esqueçam de deixar mais reviews pra gente, nem que seja pra me dar... Ops... Dar parabéns pro Koi-chan, ele merece, né, gente?_

_Ah, e o James não apareceu porque está assistindo os jogos da copa! XD_

_Bye! o/_

_Yoshiyuki sobrenomesecreto _


	65. Retorno triunfante! Nasce o DIGA!

**CAPÍTULO LX**

**RETORNO TRIUNFANTE! NASCE O D.I.G.A.!**

Dois de setembro, terça-feira. As primeiras lutas.

- Pega!

- Escarpa!

- Mata!

- Degola!

- Bate!

- Esmaga!

- Come inteiro!

Todos voltaram-se para encarar Takashi, dono da última afirmação, com expressões de assombro. Apesar da batalha que estava acontecendo dentro do círculo marcado pelos beybladers, ninguém esperava que Ken fosse capaz de comer a ratazana que aparecera intrusa no jardim do hotel.

- Ops... Acho que o Exterminador de Mariposas ainda não chegou a esse ponto com seu apetite voraz, né? – Arriscou ele, como se pedisse desculpas. Em seguida, continuou sua torcida – Faz churrasquinho! Joga contra a parede!

- Mas aí não seria uma omelete? – Sugeriu Elizabeth, que se encontrava do lado de Takashi na roda.

- Então faz omelete de rato, Ken!

O japonês tirou por alguns instantes os olhos de sua presa para responder ao amigo nanico:

- Que feio, Takashi! Desejando a morte de um parente!

Os Taichi caíram na gargalhada com o comentário, ao passo que as Girl Power nada entenderam. Suas risadas se juntaram ao coro, porém, depois que Toshihiro terminou de contar tudo sobre o apelido "carinhoso" dado a Takashi por sua mãe. O Ratinho de Laboratório corou imensamente e só não deixou os companheiros porque isso seria um ato de covardia.

Havia uma ratazana no jardim do hotel. Tudo culpa dos beybladers, claro. Ou melhor, de três beybladers: um louco, um anão e uma esportista hiperativa. Algumas idéias às vezes ficam no limite do absurdo, outras, entretanto, ultrapassam qualquer limite. Como tudo começou? Bem...

_Ainda era madrugada alta, cerca de três ou quatro da manhã. Não estavam muito certos. Tendo Yuy como vizinho de cama, qualquer movimento brusco para checar o despertador poderia arruinar seus planos. Como verdadeiros gatos, a dupla de ouro dos Taichi sorrateiramente deixou o quarto, encontrando Elizabeth esperando-os com as costas apoiadas no corredor e os braços cruzados sobre seu adorado taco de beisebol. Ainda na noite anterior, o grupo decidira que o hotel era um ambiente tranqüilo demais para ser saudável, algo de grandes proporções precisava acontecer para tornar a estadia nele mais interessante. _

_- Já tem algum plano? – Perguntou Ken para a garota assim que a porta atrás de si foi fechada. O trio agora andava pelo corredor rumo ao elevador panorâmico._

_- Mais ou menos, depende do efeito que queremos causar nas pessoas. _

_- Queremos que elas se assustem! – Respondeu Takashi, um pouco mais alto do que a situação exigia que ele falasse._

_- Mais alto, Escultor de Arroz! – Exclamou Ken, irônico, em um sussurro. – __Eu acho que tem gente lá na Conchinchina que ainda não te ouviu! _

_Takashi mostrou a língua como resposta. _

_- E então? Vamos assustá-os, fazê-los rir ou o que? – Perguntou a líder das Girl Power, decidida a acabar com a briga. _

_- Por que não os dois? – Perguntou Ken no exato momento em que o elevador chegava ao sétimo andar. _

_Quando a curta viagem terminou, grande parte do plano já estava acertada. Era necessário, porém, que o grupo saísse do hotel e fosse até um parque próximo para arranjar os "materiais" a serem utilizados, obrigando-os a usar de toda sua lábia para passar pelos seguranças, cujas ordens recebidas impediam qualquer beyblader de sair à rua desacompanhado ou sem autorização escrita de Daitenji-san ou do adulto responsável – no caso deles, Zanxam-sensei. _

_- Ken, de onde você tira mentira estapafúrdia? – Perguntou Elizabeth, maravilhada com a imparcialidade que o amigo contara para o vigia sobre sua cueca de estimação que Takashi mandara sacada a baixo e que ele precisava pegar pessoalmente por ser seu amuleto. Por mais que ela e Takashi estivessem a ponto de explodir segurando as risadas, o japonês não tinha nem sequer sombra de sorriso nos lábios, imitara perfeitamente o garoto constrangido e triste que seu papel exigia._

_- Aprendi com um profissional do torneio passado. – Respondeu ele, referindo-se ao líder dos Brasil Blade, que mais de uma vez provara ser um grande mentiroso de marca maior. _

_- Certo, agora vamos para a melhor parte do plano! – Exclamou Takashi, livre para gritar agora que o grupo já estava a uma quadra do hotel. – Para o parque!_

_- Será que não é perigoso ir pro parque a essa hora da madrugada? – Perguntou Ken, tremendo não se sabe se por causa do vento gelado ou se pela pergunta que acabara de fazer. _

_- Ah, que nada! Estamos no Canadá, as ruas de um modo geral são seguras. Além do mais, se algum espertinho vier pra cima da gente, é beyblade neles! – Os olhos de Elizabeth acenderam-se de forma assustadora, fazendo com que os dois garotos resolvessem se distanciar um pouco dela por um tempo. _

_Ninguém à vista no parque, bom sinal. O trio se dividiu e começou uma busca frenética nos matinhos, arbustos, árvores, buracos. Os beybladers lembravam muito pequenos gnomos a procura de um tesouro numa terra encantada, cães farejadores em treinamento para encontrar a presa, porém ainda muito incompetentes e atrapalhados. Ken quase foi picado por um enxame de abelhas que acidentalmente cutucou com um galho de árvore, Takashi por pouco não se afogou quando o galho da árvore em que se apoiava – que ficava bem sob a água – se partiu, e Elizabeth quase quebrou o pé ao tropeçar em um buraco no chão, provavelmente uma toca de coelho. O estado geral dos três após uma hora de busca era – por falta de palavras extremas para descrever a situação – deplorável: roupas rasgadas, sujas, cabelos despenteados e cheios de galhos e, no caso de Takashi, molhados dos pés a cabeça. A busca já se arrastava por um longo tempo, o sol ameaçava nascer no horizonte, porém o que eles procuravam ainda estava longe de ser encontrado. De repente, a voz esganiçada e triunfante de Ken soltou um grito agudo, atraindo os outros dois:_

_- Eu consegui! Achei o que a gente procurava, pessoal! – O garoto saiu de trás do arbusto segurando entre os dedos um animal grande, gordo e branco que se debatia, batendo a cauda fina e nojenta freneticamente contra as mãos do japonês. _

_- O que é isso? – Perguntou Elizabeth, se a aproximando cuidadosamente enquanto Ken driblava os últimos galhos secos e folhinhas em seu caminho. _

_- Não consegue ver? É um ratinho! _

_- Não, isso não é um rato, é uma ratazana. – Corrigiu Takashi, com um ar de sabe-tudo muito semelhante ao de Satsuki. – Ratos costumam ser menores e mais difíceis de pegar. Uma anta lerda como você nunca conseguiria pôr as mãos em um..._

_- Olha só quem está falando, senhor "Eu-não-sei-correr"..._

_- Ao menos eu admito para não fazer papel de ridículo na frente de todos..._

_- Quem foi que disse que eu sou lerdo? Pra sua informação, eu sou o mais rápido do meu time, viu? _

_- Então seu time deve ser feito de lesmas!_

_- Mais um comentário e eu vou ter que jogar esse bicho contra a sua cabeça!_

_- Ah, que pena... Quando não consegue mais argumentar, acaba passando para a violência..._

_- CHEGA, VOCÊS DOIS, QUE EU NÃO SOU JUÍZA DE BOXE NEM SECRETÁRIA DA ONU! _

_- Desculpe..._

_Elizabeth podia ser apavorante quando queria, e esse era um desses casos. Com o taco de beisebol, ameaçava os companheiros fisicamente enquanto seu olhar se encarregava do terror psicológico. Até mesmo a ratazana nas mãos de Ken se calou, ficando estática por alguns segundos. _

_- Vamos indo de volta para o hotel, então. Vocês sabem como vamos fazer pra esconder essa coisa sem que o vigia chato não veja?_

_- Deixa comigo, chefia! Ele pode ser grande e feio, mas não é muito inteligente._

_- Também, pra cair nas suas mentiras..._

_Ken ignorou a provocação pelo seu próprio bem, já que o bastão da líder americano-canadense ainda estava numa posição perigosa._

_- ... Se passei uma vez, passo duas._

_Havia poucas pessoas na rua às cinco da manhã, apenas alguns desafortunados homens que começavam seu turno de serviço às seis e precisavam sair naquela manhã gelada e pegar ônibus e caminhar ao nascer do sol. Com as ruas praticamente desertas, não foi difícil para o trio se aproximar novamente do hotel sem chamar muita atenção. Ken havia envolvido a ratazana com seu casaco depois de muito protestar, já que era sem dúvida o mais friorento do grupo e agora se achava entregue às tremedeiras. _

_- 'Cê podia andar mais rápido, né, Ken? Nesse ritmo a gente só chega no hotel na hora do almoço..._

_- Falem por vocês... É difícil andar quando todo o seu corpo treme, sabia? Se eu pegar uma pneumonia, a culpa vai ser toda de vocês. _

_- Tá, tá, deu de escândalo! – Exclamou Elizabeth, se aproximando do japonês. – Me dá esse bicho que assim a gente pode pelo menos começar o plano enquanto você se enrola. _

_No que Elizabeth esticou os braços para apanhar o embrulhinho com o animal, um senhor alto, de vastos cabelos negros e vestindo terno e gravata veio de sabe-se-lá onde e deu um encontrão na garota, que caiu no chão. O embrulho escapou de suas maõs e a ratazana se libertou, correndo a toda velocidade à procura de um esconderijo._

_- Segura o animal! – Berrou Elizabeth, ainda no chão. O mais rápido que conseguiu, pôs-se de pé e a correr atrás da presa, sem dar atenção aos garotos. Ken logo a seguiu, feliz por ter uma desculpa para se aquecer, restando a Takashi o trabalho de juntar o casaco do amigo e vagarosamente voltar ao hotel esperando notícias. _

_Isso é, esse teria sido seu trabalho se a ratazana não tivesse corrido diretamente para o hotel, entrado pela porta da frente em um descuido inacreditável do vigia e sumido das vistas dos beybladers._

_- E agora? – Perguntou Elizabeth, reconhecendo por fim a derrota. _

_- Vamos pro seu quarto, tomamos banho, trocamos de roupa e esperamos que ele faça sozinho sua parte do plano sem que sejamos descobertos. Aliás, se nos pegarem agora, estamos fritos..._

_- Urashima-kun! Edward-chan! Yadate-kun! O que vocês estão fazendo a esta hora neste estado? Onde foi a guerra? _

_- Olha, Takashi, foi muito bom te conhecer. _

_- Digo o mesmo, Ken. _

_Zanxam-sensei se encontrava logo abaixo da escada com sua expressão padrão de poucos amigos que diz "preparem-se-para-uma-morte-violenta". Batia o pé contra o chão impaciente enquanto esperava uma resposta dos alunos emudecidos de surpresa. _

_- Bem... Nós..._

_- Para o chuveiro agora! Ouvirei suas desculpas furadas mais tarde. Vocês têm dez minutos para se apresentar na mesa do café da manhã. _

_Dizendo isto, ela virou as costas para os garotos e seguiu rumo ao restaurante como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_- Consideramos isso um golpe de sorte ou um adiamento da nossa execução? – Perguntou Ken em voz alta tentando parecer descontraído, mas obtendo o resultado contrário. _

_- Fico com a segunda opção. – Respondeu Takashi, com a voz mórbida. – Quando ela descobrir sobre a criatura que nós colocamos aqui dentro, uma simples soma de "dois mais dois" já é prova suficiente pra nos colocar na guilhotina. _

_- Será que o pelotão de fuzilamento é menos doloroso? _

_- Depende. Se te acertarem uma bala na cabeça logo na primeira, acho que não dói muito não. Só que eu ainda prefiro a forca. O a injeção letal._

_- Não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? – Perguntou Elizabeth, tentando acabar com o assunto desconfortante. Os olhares da dupla de ouro os Taichi em resposta deixaram muito claro que ela ainda não conhecia a verdadeira Zanxam-sensei._

_

* * *

Quando o trio adentrou o restaurante, tudo parecia normal ainda, todos os hóspedes comiam na lentidão e tranqüilidade que se pode esperar de alguém que acordou forçado por um despertador maligno antes do que realmente gostaria. Pelo visto, a tal ratazana não havia passado por ali._

_- Ohayoo, Ken! Ohayoo, Takashi! – Cumprimentaram os Taichi no equivalente ao "bom dia" em japonês. _

_- Ohayoo, gente! – Responderam eles, numa mistura de nervosismo e excitação. Zanxam-sensei felizmente não estava à vista._

_- Onde vocês dois foram às quatro da manhã? – Perguntou Toshihiro, de repente. A dupla foi pega de surpresa._

_- Como vocês sabiam?_

_- Com o barulho que vocês fazem só pra sair da cama, não é muito difícil descobrir..._

_- Mas nós ficamos em silêncio! – Protestou o chinezinho._

_- Vocês talvez, mas a cama rangeu adoidado enquanto isso. – O chinês mais velho continuou, sorrindo ao ver o choque na cara dos amigos._

_- Droga..._

_- Vão responder a minha pergunta ou não?_

_- Mais tarde. Vamos primeiro esperar pra ver o que acontece. _

_Takashi mal terminou de pronunciar sua frase e um grande estrondo foi ouvido vindo da cozinha. Mais do que depressa, Ken e Elizabeth correram para lá, seguidos pela máquina de andar rápido Takashi Yadate. Na cozinha, o caos reinava enquanto funcionários usavam de quaisquer utensílios que pudessem ter em mãos para tentar esmagar o indesejável roedor. Estavam tão ocupados que só foram perceber os intrusos quando Ken pulou por cima do bicho, errando seu rabo por centímetros, fazendo com que ele entrasse em uma fresta da parede e fosse parar do lado de fora, no jardim. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra aos adultos confusos, o grupo seguiu atrás do bicho, agora num duelo de honra. Obviamente, os Taichi e as Girl Power restantes os seguiram, ansiosos por uma novidade. _

_- Pega!_

_- Escarpa!_

_- Mata!_

_- Degola!_

_- Bate!_

_- Esmaga!_

_- Come inteiro!_

O animal estava preso na roda formada pelas crianças, não havia escapatória. Ken tinha o bastão de Elizabeth pronto para desferir o golpe final, absolutamente concentrado. Seus amigos torciam animados, a cena lembrava uma exibição do circo romano onde o gladiador tinha que derrotar a besta insana ou morrer lutando. Apesar de algumas controvérsias quanto a quem fazia o papel da besta, até o momento o combate estava muito interessante. A ratazana era ágil e os golpes errados de Ken deixavam sua marca em forma de um grande buraco redondo na grama.

- Morre desgraçado!

- Urashima-kun, o que você está fazendo?

A voz da mestra tirou a concentração de Ken, que errou mais esse golpe, causando o maior rombo na grama até agora. A ratazana só não fugiu porque Elizabeth pisou em seu rabo.

- Sen... Sensei... Dia lindo hoje, não?

O grupo de beybladers se aglomerara frente à Elizabeth de modo a impedir que a mestra visse o fruto das estripulias de seus alunos. Infelizmente, não somente da visão vivem os seres humanos, e os guinchos desesperados do animal preso o denunciaram.

- Saiam todos daí, deixem-me ver o que escondem. – Ordenou, com sua voz que dispensa segundas interpretações. Relutantemente, seus alunos obedeceram. Elizabeth tentou encarar a mestra inicialmente, mas desistiu assim que seus olhos se cruzaram. Era poder demais para uma garota só segurar. – Muito bem, que é o responsável por isso? – Silêncio. O único som que os beybladers conseguiam ouvir era o das batidas de seus corações a mil por hora. – Se ninguém responder, ponho todos de castigo.

- Zanxam-sensei, nós...

- Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, Edwards-chan, se isso tem relação com o que vocês estavam fazendo pela manhã, temo que hoje não será um dia muito feliz para vocês.

Cathy quase soltou um grito triunfante, era a única que não parecia assustada com a situação. Estava torcendo para que a professora proibisse a líder de comparecer à luta de hoje, fazendo dela a líder provisória.

Zanxam-sensei tomou o bastão das mãos de Ken e esmagou a cabeça do bichinho com um único golpe, acabando com sua agonia de uma vez. Com um olhar, indicou que o trio devia segui-la. Enquanto os outros beybladers observavam impressionados, Ken, Elizabeth e Takashi caminhavam como se estivessem dando seus últimos passos na direção da forca.

- Acham que eles vão ficar bem? – Perguntou Rumiko, insegura.

- Gostaria que sim. – Respondeu Toshihiro, sem disposição para acrescentar que havia uma grande diferença entre o que ele _achava _que fosse acontecer e o que ele _gostaria _que acontecesse. Num movimento involuntário, abraçou a garota por trás, passando os braços por seu pescoço de um modo reconfortante. A garota não percebeu o que estava acontecendo e segurou suas mãos com força. Os dois ficaram assim até notarem os olhares sugestivos das pessoas a sua volta, separando-se de súbito com o rosto cor de tomate.

* * *

Ken, Takashi e Elizabeth não apareceram na aula da manhã, Zanxam-sensei apenas comentou que eles tinham muitas tarefas a fazer e que não poderiam ser interrompidos até terminarem. A aula seguiu normalmente sem mais nenhuma menção do assunto, já que seus alunos estavam demasiado traumatizados para dizer qualquer coisa.

- Devido aos incidentes da manhã, Daitenji-san e eu conversamos e achamos melhor levar vocês todos para um restaurante hoje. – Anunciou a professora antes de liberar os alunos para sair. Após urros de aprovação geral, os beybladers saíram em debandada rumo ao saguão de entrada, ansiosos pelo novo passeio.

- Só queria saber quando é que a Zanxam-sensei conversou com o Daitenji-san, quer dizer, quando é que ele apareceu por aqui? – Satsuki e Yuy foram os únicos a não se precipitarem para fora da sala como bois desgovernados, levando certo tempo para organizar suas coisas. O comentário veio logo depois que a mestra deixou a sala, já pensando no sermão que daria pela falta de organização dos alunos.

- A última vez que vimos ele foi ontem na abertura do torneio. Aliás, faz muito tempo que ele só tem aparecido durante as lutas ou durante as viagens. – Respondeu o líder, sem encarar a companheira.

- O que você acha que isso significa?

- Não sei. Talvez ele esteja ocupado acertando detalhes para os próximos torneios. A final está bem próxima agora.

- É verdade... Faltam apenas dois meses...

Foi a vez de Satsuki divagar. Quando voltou para a realidade, estava sozinha na sala de aula e um ônibus businava freneticamente na rua.

* * *

Foi quase uma unanimidade a escolha do restaurante mexicano. Seis entre sete beybladers votaram a favor do local, ansiosos para experimentar o clima _caliente _e as comidas salpicadas de pimenta que tornavam a culinária deste país internacionalmente conhecida. O único voto contra foi de Satsuki.

- Ah, o que foi, Satsuki? Por que você não quer ir lá? – Perguntou Rumiko, intrigada com as veementes negações da amiga quanto a entrar naquele lugar.

- Eu não quero. Não gosto de comida apimentada. Nem mesmo _wasabi_ eu consigo comer!

- Ah, não pode ser tão ruim assim! Deve ter um prato sem pimenta, e qualquer coisa é só tomar água que passa!

Sem poder contrariar a decisão do grupo, a loira foi obrigada a abrir mão de suas convicções e entrar no antro do pesadelo, como imaginava que fosse tal lugar. Para seu azar, não havia _nenhuma_ comida que não contivesse ao menos um pouco da substância ardida. Acabou pedindo uma garrafa de um litro de água e um bife apenas.

- Sabe, sem a Elizabeth aqui o ambiente está tão calmo... – Começou Cathy enquanto a comida ainda não chegava.

- Digo o mesmo sobre a ausência de Ken e Takashi... – Completou Toshihiro. – Sabe, acho que não é uma má idéia deixar os animais em casa quando a gente sai pra comer.

- Não seja tão mau, Toshihiro! – Exclamou Rumiko, escandalizada com a brincadeira do chinês. – Não fale assim deles, coitados! Imagina só, eles agora estão lá sozinhos no hotel tendo que fazer toneladas e toneladas de lição de casa bem difíceis sem direito a liberdade e...

Teve que parar, não consegui conter o choro. A mestra de Fenki teve que ser amparada por Satsuki enquanto Toshihiro se encolhia na cadeira, envergonhado.

A comida chegou e um clima mais descontraído tomou conta dos beybladers. Todos se divertiam ao ver os ataques de Satsuki ao colocar cada pedaço de seu bife salpicado com pequeníssimos farelos de pimenta na boca ao mesmo tempo em que tomava três ou quatro goles de água. A garota estava com sorte pelo fato de a dupla de encrenqueiros não estar presente, ou ficaria ainda mais traumatizada com as gozações e piadas sobre suas preferências culinárias.

- Como é que vocês vão fazer se a Elizabeth ainda não tiver terminado as tarefas dela na hora da luta? – Perguntou Rumiko enquanto as crianças esperavam a sobremesa – que não tinha pimenta, para alívio de uma certa loira CDF.

- Como assim o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Cathy, num tom beirando a indignação. – Vamos lutar sem ela, oras! Quem mandou aprontar com os outros idiotas?

- Cathy... – Gaby tentou censurar a companheira, mas foi completamente ignorada.

- Não é justamente por isso que existem quatro lutadores por equipe?

A discussão morreu aí. As tortas de sorvete e os Sundays de chocolate acabavam de ser depositados na mesa pelo garçom.

* * *

Enquanto isso, o trio da confusão se ocupava com novos planos de combata à ditadura de Zanxam-sensei. Depois do duro sermão e das pilhas de trabalhos e atividades que deveriam ser entregues até o fim do dia, a revolta dentro deles cresceu a níveis alarmantes. Naquela tarde, ficou decidido que a dupla de ouro dos Taichi e a líder das Girl Power não desistiriam enquanto suas travessuras continuassem sendo repreendidas pela mestra. Não importa o quão duras fossem as punições, por quanto tempo durariam os castigos, quanto tempo seus ouvidos agüentariam. Com a promessa selada naquela tarde, suas mentes se comprometeram a nunca se entregarem a loucura das tarefas impostas, ao confinamento. Eles eram gênios criativos, e como tais um dia teriam seu valor reconhecido.

- Eu declaro aberta a D.I.G.A., Divisão Internacional dos Garotos Alienados! – Declarou Ken, lendo com voz solene uma folha de papel timbrada com um _slogan _recém criado de um chapéu de duende vermelho com uma lâmpada acesa desenhada sobreposta por uma varinha mágica com uma estrela amarela na ponta e um tridente vermelho cruzados. – Nosso objetivo é libertar a sociedade de toda a ditadura que governe opressivamente, desafiar a ordem mundial e levar o sorriso para a boca de cada criança injustiçada participante deste e de outros torneios! Que assim seja!

Elizabeth e Takashi aplaudiram, muito orgulhosos de seu trabalho. A Cruzada pelo Riso estava lançada, e duraria o tempo que fosse necessário para a rendição de Zanxam-sensei, a extrema tirana.

* * *

Quando os outros beyblader retornaram do restaurante, não havia nenhum sinal de que um grande movimento de "esquerda democrática" havia sido criado, o trio castigado continuava apanhando para resolver as dificílimas questões que a professora passara, o que significava que nenhum deles estaria apto a ir para o ginásio naquela tarde. Por mas que se mostrassem desapontados com o fato, no fundo era exatamente isso que eles queriam, já que assim teriam bastante tempo para aprontar uma nova empreitada sem que ninguém desconfiasse.

Os outros sete beybladers partiram às duas e meia, aproveitando o tempo que estava sobrando para treinar. Sem Elizabeth na equipe, Cathy pressentia que desta vez elas não seriam derrotadas. Por conhecidência, os adversários do dia eram os Amigos de Acapulco, principal representante mexicana na competição.

A primeira impressão das Girl Power quanto a seus adversários não foi das melhores. Os três deveriam ser trigêmeos ou irmãos muito próximos, pois seus rostos eram muito parecidos. Além disso, os três usavam um poncho gigante verde com detalhes em amarelo e vermelho, combinação usada também nos _sombreros _gigantes cujas abas podiam abrigar uma criança do tamanho de Marie confortavelmente deitada. Os três falavam com sotaque carregado e faziam coreografias sincronizadas que eram no mínimo ridículas. Divertiam toda a torcida, o que mais tare se revelaria um ponto a favor deles na luta.

O primeiro confronto foi entre Marie e Agostín Márquez. Por um momento a garota achou que os três garotos iriam juntos para a arena, já que não parecia possível qualquer separação em uma equipe tão sincronizada. Para seu alívio, no entanto, Agostín veio sozinho para o confronto. Seus companheiros continuaram a coreografia de torcida mesmo no banco, levando parte da arquibancada a imitá-los. Eles também cantavam uma música mexicana difícil de entender e, logo após o primeiro contato entre as beyblades, um dos lutadores empunhara um violão e tocara alguns acordes para animar o companheiro na arena.

Com tanto incentivo, a beyblade de Agostín, espantosamente igual ao seu figurino, foi a que começou na ofensiva, fazendo da luta um baile no melhor estilo mexicano. A francesinha que lutava pelo Canadá estava um tanto nervosa por ser a primeira a lutar para valer na competição inteira. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de perder se quisesse ver sua equipe na final. Ao mesmo tempo, os mexicanos pareciam se dar tão bem juntos, sua sincronia era tão perfeita... Por que todas as equipes tinham que se dar bem, menos a dela?

**-** _Pourquoi nous?_ – Perguntou-se ela, distraindo-se momentaneamente do combate. A distração acabou custando-lhe a luta, Agostín aproveitou o momento para tirar Feaurl da arena. O ginásio, tomado pelo carisma dos mexicanos, agitou-se em comemoração, fazendo muito barulho. Marie voltou ao banco sem poder encarar Cathy. A brigona da equipe também não fez questão de encará-la ou perder seu tempo com um sermão.

* * *

- Droga, esse barulho todo está me irritando! – Exclamou ela enquanto preparava sua beyblade para a luta.

- Se você está incomodada, pode deixar comigo! – Sugeriu Gaby, colocando sua cabeça entre a beyblade e os olhos da companheira, de modo que ela teria que parar o que estava fazendo para encará-la. Cathy imediatamente desviou o olhar, o jeito que Gaby tinha de encarar as pessoas era demasiado desconfortante e assustador.

- Não me diga que você não está irritada com tanto barulho nos seus ouvidos! Ninguém consegue se concentrar com todos esses gritos!

- Por isso mesmo! Você está muito estressada, lutar agora pode acabar sendo perigoso... E nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais um round, não é?

Cathy odiava aquele olhar que parecia ler até o fundo de sua alma, os olhos analíticos e afiados de Gaby a desafiavam, por mais que ela sorrisse descontraída. Não tinha outro remédio, com um suspiro deixou que a companheira lutasse em seu lugar.

Ao menos Gaby não faltou com sua palavra. A coreografia, a música, os vivas da torcida, nada parecia abalá-la. A garota baixou os olhos para sua beyblade e murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de lançá-la para a arena. Irl começou os ataques, repetindo a cena da luta anterior, porém do outro lado. Ao perceberem que sua estratégia não estava funcionando, os mexicanos trocaram de música, levando todos os presentes às gargalhadas:

- _La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puedes más andar..._

E deitaram-se no chão movimentando braços e pernas freneticamente. Todos os presentes riram da performance, menos Gaby, que não tirou os olhos da sua beyblade. As apresentações ficavam cada vez mais ridículas, sem noção, pareciam até frutos da imaginação da dupla de ouro, porém nada disso atraía a atenção da canadense. A luta na arena estava de certo modo parelha, emocionante, embora fossem poucos os que estivessem realmente prestando atenção nela.

- Gabrielle Andrews... – Sussurrou Satsuki da arquibancada, anotando em um caderno tudo que via a garota fazer. Era uma das únicas que não estava prestando atenção nas bobajadas mexicanas, porém estava tendo muito trabalho para não se atrapalhar em meio a tantos gritos, exclamações, risadas e afins. – Seu poder de concentração é impressionante, possui uma fera-bit raposa. Ela não tira os olhos da luta nem por um segundo, sempre seguindo sua beyblade, Irl. Interessante. Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém que pudesse se concentrar mais do que eu em alguma coisa...

O raciocínio da loira foi interrompido por um Toshihiro feliz que saltitava empinando a trança para o ar e alcançando-a de um lado para o outro como uma isca para gato ou uma cobra terrivelmente feia. Rumiko passou logo depois balançando a cabeça para todos os lados e bagunçando a cabeleira castanha. Somente depois de algum tempo foi que percebeu que os mexicanos haviam desistido de "_La cucaracha" _e afins para tocar _Rock'n Roll. _A luta estava virada em um show de mega-proporções.

Pouco tempo depois, o resultado da luta: Gaby era a vencedora. Ninguém viu, mas ela usara o ataque especial de sua fera-bit. Quando a luta acabou e ela se reuniu novamente ao seu time, percebeu os olhares intrigados das duas meninas:

- O que foi que houve, garotas? Alguma coisa errada?

- Gaby, como é que você consegue lutar no meio de um show de _Rock_ paulera?

- _Rock? _Os mexicanos estavam tocando _Rock'n Roll _aqui no ginásio?

- Estavam. Pararam quando perderam a luta. Você não ouviu nada?

- Eu? – Gaby ficou um pouco corada, seu sotaque estranho ficou ainda mais estranho. – Eu não... Não percebi nada... Acho que estava concentrada demais na luta... Só isso...

Marie notou que Gaby estava lutando para não mexer as próprias mãos, que mantinham-se no bolso de seu vestido. Por trás do tecido era possível perceber que elas se mexiam muito, como se quisessem sair dali e se expor ao mundo ou coisa parecida.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, uma vitória é uma vitória, não é? Acho que é minha vez de mostrar para esses mexicanos como é que se canta de verdade!

- Hum... Cathy, a gente não estava no meio de uma competição de beyblade? – Perguntou Marie, estranhando a atitude da amiga.

- Isso também. Mas depois de ver esse showzinho de quinta, eu não posso deixar barato! Eu e Cyrl vamos mostrar pra eles quem é que manda na música e no beyblade!

O adversário de Cathy se apresentou. Apesar de ser absurdamente igual aos outros companheiros, provavelmente não tinha nenhum parentesco com eles, pois seu nome era Sancho Méndez. Ele era o dono do violão que depois virou guitarra. Na hora de preparar as beyblades para a luta, foi revelado também que o instrumento servia de lançador. Tocando um acorde desafinado, sua beyblade foi expelida para a arena em grande velocidade, surpreendendo a canadense. Não foi nenhuma surpresa, porém, o fato de sua beyblade possuir o mesmo padrão de cores das dos outros dois lutadores. Os Amigos de Acapulco pelo visto eram a equipe menos original do torneio.

A guitarra/vilão começou a tocar, animando novamente a multidão. Irritada, Cathy roubou o microfone do narrador e começou a cantar também, uma música completamente diferente que logo se sobrepôs sobre a outra. Apesar de sua voz normalmente ser dura, às vezes grossa e às vezes esganiçada, a Cathy que cantava no microfone era totalmente diferente. A euforia em que o ginásio mergulhara com o show anterior se dissipou com a melodia calma e tranqüilizadora que saia dos lábios da garota. Na arquibancada, a trança de Toshihiro caiu vagarosamente apesar da insistência do garoto para que ela se mantivesse de pé, como se estivesse indo dormir. Satsuki desviou os olhos de suas anotações para ouvir, o silêncio foi dominando aos poucos. Quando a música acabou, a platéia aplaudiu e o espetáculo na arena pôde continuar.

Sancho estava irritado por ter seu show estragado pela garotinha. Sua beyblade assumiu uma postura ofensiva e inicialmente encurralou Cyrl. Seus companheiros se animaram e quase recomeçaram a coreografia, se não fosse pela lembrança da última humilhação.

- Admito que você até sabe lutar, mas isso não é suficiente nem para fazer cócegas na gente! Cyrl, vai! Mergulho do Imperador!

A beyblade de Cathy subiu no ar, caindo em alta velocidade ao encontro da beyblade do mexicano. Pensando que se tratava de mais um simples ataque de mergulho suicida, Sancho mandou sua beyblade desviar. Não contava, porém, que havia ainda mais um efeito do ataque: a partir do local da queda de Cyrl, uma enorme onda se formou, englobando toda a arena e afogando qualquer esperança dos Amigos de Acapulco em vencer as canadenses.

- E a vitória é da exímia cantora Cathy Parks! As Girl Power vencem sua primeira luta neste torneio, para a alegria da torcida! – Vivas e mais vivas irromperam da torcida canadense enquanto as três meninas subiam na arena para agradecer seu público. Após algum tempo, um torcedor começou a gritar o nome de Cathy, e logo todos o estavam imitando. O ginásio se encheu com gritos de "Cathy! Cathy! Cathy!", e o narrador não teve outro remédio se não lhe passar o microfone para a segunda parte de seu show:

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for a while_

_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
__Take me back to the land  
__Where my yearnings were born  
__The key to open the door is in your hand  
__Now fly me there_

_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_

_Consolations, be there  
__In my dreamland to come  
__The key to open the door is in your hand  
__Now take me there  
_

_I believe in fantasies invisible to me  
__In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign  
__To the door of mystery and dignity  
__I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_

_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile  
__Tell me of a story never ever told in the past  
__Take me back to the land  
__Where my yearnings were born  
__The key to open the door is in your hand_

_Now take me there  
__To the land of twilight_

Terminada a música, novamente as pessoas aplaudiram, animadas. Cathy teve muito trabalho para conseguir deixar o ginásio logo depois, tamanha era a fila de pessoas querendo um autógrafo seu. Não é preciso dizer que a garota adorou toda essa atenção, agradecendo aos céus por Elizabeth não ter podido lutar naquele dia. Será que tudo não era uma obra de Deus para que ela finalmente pudesse abrir seu caminho rumo ao estrelato?

No ônibus, mais cantorias. Os Taichi pediram que Cathy cantasse mais algumas músicas e também ensinaram algumas canções em japonês, que para a surpresa geral foram muito bem interpretadas pela nova revelação musical.

Elizabeth, Ken e Takashi, de tão ocupados que estavam com seus planos mirabolantes, mal haviam terminado o primeiro quarto das tarefas, sendo que já passavam das cinco da tarde quando o grupo retornou do ginásio. Levemente em desespero, o trio se trancou na biblioteca pública a uma quadra de distância do hotel e ficou lá até esta fechar quatro horas depois. Ao serem expulsos praticamente a pontapés pela bibliotecária com cara de traça velha, o único lugar pacífico que restava aos garotos era a cobertura do hotel. Num frio de rachar os ossos eles permaneceram até o meio da madrugada, quando a pilha de deveres finalmente terminou. De tão mentalmente cansados que estavam, acabaram dormindo por ali mesmo, em meio aos livros e cadernos, sonhando com a execução perfeita de tudo aquilo que eles haviam planejado durante a tarde.

_**

* * *

Ken: E assim termina mais um capítulo da triste saga dos gênios incompreendidos... ç.ç**_

_**Takashi: **Pelo menos agora nós temos a nossa defesa! Revoltosos, se unam/o/_

_**Cathy: **Eu tenho a impressão de que essa história do Diga não vai dar certo..._

_**Elizabeth: **Não é "Diga", é "D.I.G.A."! ò.ó_

_**Cathy: **Ainda não vi nenhuma diferença... u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **Aquela ratazana me deu medo! E se ela de repente resolvesse subir em cima de mim? O.O_

_**Ken: **Aí eu ia ter muita pena da ratazana, porque essa seria a última coisa que ela faria. u.u_

_**Takashi: **Rumiko, a Exterminadora/o/_

_**Rumiko? **Eu? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **É! Com esses seus chiliques que você sempre tem quando fica com medo, não há vertebrado que resista. Inconscientemente, você acaba matando tudo quanto é ameaça! XD_

_**Rumiko: **Ai, que nojo! E não quero matar esses bichos nojentos! . _

_**Toshihiro: **Não se preocupe, Rumiko, eu farei isso por você! (pose de herói)_

_**Rumiko: **Aí eu não vou conseguir mais chegar perto de você também! (Toshihiro capota)_

_**Ken: **Desista, meu amigo, desista... (dando tapinhas no ombro do Toshihiro desconsolado) o único que tem alguma chance com essas garotas malucas é o Yuy. _

_**Toshihiro: **Tô começando a achar que é verdade..._

_**Satsuki: **Alguém viu o James? Ele tá demorando hoje. _

_**Cathy: **É, e a bobagem da semana também. _

_**Gaby: **Foi divertido imitar os digiescolhidos semana passada! XD O que vamos imitar hoje?_

_**Cathy: **Se depender de mim, ninguém! (croquinho na Gaby)_

_**James:** (aparece do nada) Oi, gente! zo/_

_**Cathy: **Onde você estava? Está atrasado, Jamie!_

_**James: **Estava dando autógrafos na rua! (mostrando um bloquinho de papel) Um maluco me confundiu com Harry Potter e um monte de gente ficou em volta de mim pedindo autógrafos. Teve um moleque que chegou até pra pedir pra eu voar na Firebolt e apanhar o pomo! XD_

_**Todos: **Oh, sim... (rolando os olhos)_

_**James: **Se não acreditam, azar o de vocês! (mostra a língua) A _poprósito_, estou sem idéias pra bobagens de off-talk hoje, vocês que se virem! (saindo de cena)_

_(entrando em cena de novo)_

_Ah, sim! Quero dar os créditos a Yura-sama por ter enviado a letra da música que a Cathy cantou. Ela se chama _Key of the Twilight. _A tradução tá lá no finalzinho desse pedaço inútil de texto._

_**Ken: **Obrigado por nos chamar de inúteis, viu? Vamos lembrar disso pra sempre! (fingida cara de ofendido)_

_**Takashi: **Já que o Jamie-chan nos deixou no controle, rola a música, maestro! (figurante coloca o LP na vitrola) (Começa a tocar _Dance'n Days)_ (beybladers dançando como se estivessem nos anos setenta)_

_**Toshihiro: **É o túnel do tempo, rapaziada! Vamo dançá que a noite é uma criança!_

_**Satsuki: **Sabe, esse não é o meu tipo de música favorito. Maetro, muda, por favor? (figurante muda o LP.) (Baile chique na corte de Luiz XIV) (beybladers vestidos com roupa de época e perucas brancas)_

_**Toshihiro: **Hey, o que houve com o meu cabelo? _

_**Ken: **Hahahaha, quem diria! O Toshihiro até que fica bem de peruca branca!_

_**Takashi: **Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você!_

_**Ken: **Te enxerga, Filhote de Sanguessuga! 'Cê nem consegue fazer a sua peruca parar quieta! (Close no Takashi, peruca desaba sobre os olhos dele)_

_**Marie: **Esses vestidos são lindos! (olhos brilhando) Eu podia ficar aqui o resto da minha vida! _

_**Felipe: **hahahahha, Luiz, você fica lindo de traveco travestido! _

_(aparece Luiz com uma peruca ENORME e aquelas roupas chiques cheias de babado)_

_**Elizabeth: **O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?_

_**Felipe: **Nada, é só mais um pretexto pra chamar gaúcho de boiola! XD_

_**Takashi: **Olha lá, gente! Aquele ali dançando dormindo não é o Carlos?_

_**Cathy: **O que raios ele está fazendo aqui? _

_**Luiz:**Nada, é só mais um pretexto pra chamar baiano de preguiçoso! XD_

_**Marie: **E aquele ali devorando o bolo de chocolate não é o Yoshiyuki?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(cara toda melecada de chocolate) Oi! XD_

_**Gaby: **Lá vamos nós de novo... O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Nada! XD É só mais um pretexto pra eu aparecer na história e ficar fazendo carinha de feliz XD a cada fim de frase! XD Como agora! XD Viram só? XD_

_**Rumiko: **Legal! XD_

_**Yuy: **Pra mim isso tudo é só um pretexto pra fazer a gente fazer papel de ridículo... ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **E agora até você arranjou um pretexto pra aparecer na história. _

_**Satsuki: **Agora só falta a gente arranjar um pretexto pra mudar de assunto._

_(some o baile. Todo mundo se muda pra um estádio de futebol)_

_**Ann: **Austrália ganhou do Japão! Austrália ganhou do Japão! (comemorando feito louca)_

_**Ken: **Ainda nessa? Já faz um tempão que esse jogo aconteceu e ela ainda não cansou. _

_**Felipe: **Nós vamos esmagar a Austrália amanhã, vocês não perdem por esperar. _

_**Ann: **Com aquele Ronaldinho gordo? Quero só ver! _

_**Felipe: **O nosso time não é só o Ronaldinho!_

_**John: **É, mas com ele servindo de peso morto lá na frente vocês não jogam porcaria nenhuma. _

_**Takashi: **Era só o que faltava: pretexto pra discutir futebol. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ao menos é divertido! XD_

_**Takashi: **Pra que time você torce, Yoshiyuki?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Acho que pro Japão. XD Meu time de verdade não foi classificado pra Copa mesmo... XD_

_**Takashi: **Qual o seu time? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Se-gre-do! XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD _

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Ken: **Mais alguém além de mim está ficando zonzo? _

_(silêncio) (todos estão desmaiados no chão com os olhos girando)_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Ken: **Acho que vamos ficando por aqui, antes que eu desmaie também... (capota)_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Takashi: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_(fecham as cortinas, apagam as luzes) (Takashi e Yoshiyuki continuam ali indefinidamente)_

_

* * *

Tradução da letra:_

_Venha comigo no crepúsculo de uma noite de verão por um instante  
__Conte-me sobre uma estória jamais contada no passado_

_Leve-me de volta ao local  
__Onde minhas saudades nasceram  
__A chave para abrir a porta está na sua mão  
__Agora me leve voando para lá_

_Fanáticos encontram seu paraíso em tempestuosos ventos sem fim  
__Augúrios de destruição sejam uma canção de ninar para o renascimento_

_Consolações, estejam lá  
__Na minha terra dos sonhos que virá  
__A chave para abrir a porta está em sua mão  
__Agora me leve para lá_

_Eu acredito em fantasias invisíveis para mim  
__Na terra da miséria estou procurando pelo sinal  
__Para a porta do mistério e dignidade  
__Eu estou vagando desanimado, e procurando cabisbaixo o sol secreto_

_Venha comigo no crepúsculo de uma noite de verão por um instante  
__Conte-me sobre uma estória jamais contada no passado  
__Leve-me de volta ao local  
__Onde minhas saudades nasceram  
__A chave para abrir a porta está na sua mão_

_Agora me leve para lá_

_Para a terra do crepúsculo_

_Fim_


	66. Um fantasma! Desaparecimentos em série!

**CAPÍTULO LXI**

**UM FANTASMA! DESAPARECIMENTOS EM SÉRIE!**

Três de setembro, quarta-feira. Estréia dos Taichi.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas depois de ser criado, o D.I.G.A. já causara muito mais confusão do que todos os torneios reunidos até o momento, incluindo na estatística até mesmo o torneio brasileiro. De travessuras pequenas como colocar pimenta no suco de laranja da professora até as coisas mais problemáticas como revirar todo o guarda-roupa dela, inclusive as roupas íntimas, e deixar tudo espalhado pelo quarto, nada escapava das mentes mirabolantes do trio de encrenqueiros. Infelizmente, nada escapava aos olhos de Zanxam-sensei também. Antes do término da aula de quarta-feira, o trio já acumulava um total de dez redações, quarenta e sete questões dissertativas e cento e cinqüenta objetivas para serem respondidas até o fim do dia. E a presença na aula era obrigatória.

- Qual é o objetivo de tanta tarefa? Não é como se a gente fosse aprender mais com tudo isso... – Resmungou Ken, logo após receber mais uma folha com dez questões de ciências como punição por seu comentário idiota sobre as supostas tartarugas habitantes das montanhas do Himalaia.

- Eu queria saber onde é que ela arranja tanta atividade, isso sim! – Sussurrou Takashi para o amigo. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado, próximo também da líder das Girl Power. – Parece até que ela já tem um arsenal preparado só esperando pra jogar em cima da gente!

- Pois então vamos fazer ela ficar sem munição! – Exclamou Elizabeth, um pouco alto demais em meio a uma classe em silêncio concentrada nos exercícios propostos.

- O que a senhorita estava dizendo, Edward-chan? – O olhar inquisitor da professora assustou até mesmo aqueles que não tinham nada a ver com a situação.

- Nada, sensei, nada...

- Pegue essa folha que está em cima da minha mesa. Deverá ser entregue amanhã pela manhã.

O trio de membros do D.I.G.A. trocou olhares assustados antes de a garota se levantar. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, a idéia da líder das Girl Power não estava muito longe de se tornar realidade.

* * *

Devido à quantidade abismal de dever de casa, que sofreu um considerável aumento até o fim da aula da manhã, Ken, Takashi e Elizabeth foram impedidos de ir até o ginásio para a luta do dia. Se por um lado Ken estava desapontado por não poder mostrar seu poder na estréia da equipe, por outro estava satisfeito com o tempo que teria junto de seus amigos encrenqueiros. Mesmo que isso significasse mais tarefas extras, Zanxam-sensei pagaria por seus pecados no dia seguinte.

Ao menos era isso que ele achava até perceber que a professora não dava sinais de querer subir na van para acompanhar seus alunos ao principal evento do dia.

- Zanxam-sensei, a senhora não vem com a gente? – Perguntou Satsuki, estranhando o comportamento da adorada mestra.

- Ah, hoje não, Kinomoto-chan. Tenho coisas demasiado importantes para fazer nesta tarde, se é que me entende. – A mulher lançou a sua aluna favorita um olhar significativo, que Satsuki entendeu imediatamente.

- Oh, sim, claro. Boa sorte então, sensei. – A loira fechou a porta, deixando que a van partisse, deixando para trás um trio de beybladers desconsolados e uma professora cavernosamente séria.

- Ao trabalho, crianças. Eu vou vigiar cada passo de vocês hoje para ter certeza de que todas as tarefas estarão completas até a hora da janta. Sem mais enrolação.Vamos.

Aqui se faz, aqui se paga: essa era a lei vigente.

* * *

Durante todo o percurso na van, Satsuki ficou anormalmente calada. Tirando o fato de que as duas maiores matracas do time não estavam presentes, a pessoa com quem a loira mais conversava também não parecia perceber a sua presença: Rumiko estava entretida demais conversando com Marie, Cathy e Gaby para notá-la. No dia em que ela quase não falou, até mesmo Yuy se mostrou um pouco mais tagarela do que o normal enquanto conversava assuntos relacionados à luta com Toshihiro.

Os adversários do dia eram os _Los Guevaritos_, de El Salvador. O trio usava trajes simples de pescador que compreendia colete e uma calça um tanto rasgada, mesmo com o frio de dez graus Celsius na rua. Pareciam uma equipe alegre a princípio, porém uma das lições que os Taichi haviam aprendido era não confiar nas aparências.

Antunes Guevara tomou sua posição na arena. Os cabelos crespos e longos lhe conferiam um aspecto selvagem, embora o sorriso simpático amenizasse essa impressão. Era o menor do grupo e também o que parecia ser mais elétrico. Suas bochechas rosadas lembravam duas bolas vermelhas e sua roupa era amarelo-berrante e preta. Foi Rumiko a primeira a gritar:

- Olha só! O Toshihiro vai enfrentar o Pikachu! Pra quem será que eu devo torcer?

De uma só vez, Rumiko levou dois socos na cabeça, um de cada companheiro de equipe. Entendeu o recado e não falou mais nada até o juiz anunciar o vencedor.

A luta começou um tanto tensa, Toshihiro estava apreensivo, temia que a aparência do oponente refletisse também suas habilidades. Fenku teoricamente era fraco contra eletricidade, qualquer _pokemaníaco_ saberia. Aproveitando-se dessa cautela, Antunes começou atacando, porém sem nenhuma habilidade especial.

- Você acha que a paranóia do Toshihiro é justificável, Yuy-san? – Perguntou Satsuki, após observar por um tempo a expressão contida e consternada do chinês.

- Não sei. A cada torneio nossos adversários se tornam mais poderosos, eu não ficaria surpreso se a beyblade dele liberasse faíscas.

- Mas até agora ele não fez nada demais!

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – Alertou o líder, apontando em seguida para a arena, onde um show de raios e efeitos especiais começava. Os temores de Toshihiro se tornaram realidade, para muitos na platéia – principalmente os que acompanhavam a febre de _Pokémon_ – a luta estava terminada. O chinês, porém, surpreendeu até mesmo os companheiros com sua estratégia de emergência:

- Fenku, Tufão Submarino!

Apesar de utilizar o ataque rotineiro da fera-bit, o beyblader não estava mirando no adversário. Ao invés disso, o leviatã direcionou seu ataque para o chão da arena, levantando a beyblade e criando em baixo de si um charmoso e eletrocutado lago artificial. A beyblade de Toshihiro parou de girar ao chegar ao chão por causa da descarga elétrica, mas a adversária também não estava mais em condições de combater depois de se afogar no contra-ataque. Foi declarado empate na luta.

- Toshihiro! – Rumiko pulou nos ombros do amigo assim que este se aproximou, com uma clara expressão de alívio na face. – Foi uma luta brilhante! Foi mesmo! – Em seguida, a japonesa encarou-o e sua expressão mudou para escandalosa, chorosa e dramática – Eles querem me bater! Me protege deles, Toshihiro! Eu tô com medo! Aqueles dois malvados me bateram porque eu disse que seu adversário era o Pikachu! Não deixa eles chegarem perto de mim!

O chinês ficou sem reação, em parte por causa da surpresa, em parte por ter sido abraçado do nada e em parte porque a situação por si só já demandava isso, tão ridícula que era.

- Vai, Higurashi, você é a próxima. – Anunciou Yuy, interferindo antes que Toshihiro pudesse liberar fumaça pelas orelhas de tão vermelho. – E não perca.

- Sim, senhor, capitão! – Exclamou ela, entrando em posição de sentido como um soldado treinado. Por baixo da franja, Yuy rolou os olhos se perguntando o que ainda estava fazendo junto a essa equipe. Pela expressão no rosto de Satsuki, não era o único a pensar desta forma.

Rumiko foi marchando para a arena, acompanhada dos gritos entusiasmados das três Girl Power, que ocupavam a primeira fila das arquibancadas graças a Daitenji-san. O presidente da BBA, aliás, não estava presente neste dia no ginásio, não pela primeira vez. Seu adversário era Pancho Guevara, um garoto gordinho de olhos minúsculos semelhantes a duas jabuticabas maduras. Suas bochechas lembravam maças e sua barriga, um acumulado de melancias. Ainda nas comparações alimentares, pode-se dizer que seu cabelo assemelhava-se a miojo sem tempero e as pernas, ao porco preparado pelos espanhóis. Sua beyblade era um perfeito hamburger, com a base e o anel de ataque da cor do pão com gergelim e o anel de ataque como se fosse a rodela de carne. O estômago da japonesa logo começou a roncar. Assim que a luta acabasse e eles pudessem voltar ao hotel, sua parada para um lanche seria obrigatória.

- Go Shoot!

- Snorlaz, coma tudo que estiver no seu caminho! – Gritou Pancho, sua voz tão adocicada quanto um pudim de leite condensado.

- Fenki, nós não viemos aqui pra virar comida de ninguém! Quebra ele em dois pra gente poder fazer um lanchinho! – Respondeu a japonesa, sem conseguir conter outro ronco astronômico de seu estômago. Metade da arquibancada não conseguia mais segurar o riso. A outra metade estava ocupada demais tentando silenciar os próprios estômagos para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo ao redor.

A beyblade hamburger era bastante agressiva, fominha. Apesar de grande e pesada, com facilidade conseguiu cercar o centauro. Quando este já não tinha mais nenhum lugar para fugir, ago parecido com pequenos pés gosmentos saíram da beyblade do garoto, aos poucos abraçando o centauro. Toshihiro foi o primeiro a entender a situação:

- _Pseudópodes? _– A velocidade de raciocínio de seu cérebro ao entrar no campo da biologia era comparável a de Satsuki. Sua expressão tornou-se preocupada ao fazer a associação, e ele levantou-se para alertar a companheira. – Rumiko, não deixe que esses pseudópodes envolvam Fenki, ele vai fazer fagocitose com você!

Infelizmente para ele, a japonesa não era tão boa aluna em biologia e o alerta não fez sentido nenhum, dado o complexo vocabulário utilizado. Coube a Satsuki traduzir para a amiga antes que fosse tarde demais:

- Não deixa esses pezinhos envolverem Fenki, ou ele vai ser capturado pela beyblade e digerido por ela!

- Como é que é? – A garota entrou em choque. Fenki estava quase totalmente cercado, mais um pouco e os falsos-pés o cercariam completamente. – Não! Eu não quero que a minha fera-bit vire comida de beyblades canibais! Fenki, contra-ataque! Alimente essa coisa com terra!

O giro do centauro intensificou-se, liberando terra sabe-se-lá de onde para todos os lados, sujando as paredes da arena e afastando os tais pseudópodes. A beyblade hamburger se encolheu um pouco e se afastou, planejando se apoiar nas bordas da arena para criar impulso para um novo ataque. Pancho esqueceu-se, porém, que as laterais do campo de luta estavam escorregadios por causa da terra. O capote de sua beyblade entraria para a história do torneio como uma das cenas mais cômicas e surreais.

Caso Yuy vencesse o próximo confronto, os Taichi seriam declarados os vencedores. Uma derrota do líder e uma quarta luta teria que ser travada, já que o primeiro confronto havia terminado empatado. Por mais confiantes que os Taichi estivessem na habilidade do frio companheiro, a equipe de El Salvador havia obtido sucesso na tentativa de surpreendê-los até o momento. O que mais eles poderiam trazer por baixo da manga?

O líder dos salvadorenhos era Renan Guevara, um garoto não muito mais alto que Toshihiro, extremamente pálido e com cara de doente, os olhos fundos rodeados por oleiras negras bem marcadas. Seus lábios eram roxos, não se sabe se por causa do frio ou efeito de maquiagem. Apesar de usar o mesmo estilo de roupa dos demais, as suas eram completamente pretas e ainda mais surradas. Sua beyblade era de um roxo muito escuro.

- Prepare-se. Essa será sua última luta no torneio. – Começou o garoto tentando intimidar o líder dos Taichi.

- Engraçado, é isso que eu espero que aconteça. – Devolveu Yuy, longe de se sentir acuado. – Espero que não demore muito pra mostrar o seu truque, porque eu pretendo voltar logo para o hotel.

- Como quiseres, amigo...

O sorriso cretino de Renan deixou a equipe japonesa em alerta, porém a expressão do mestre de Fenhir não se alterou.

- Go Shoot!

- Conheça a minha técnica suprema, Yuy-kun! A Máscara da Morte Escarlate!

Da beyblade do salvadorenho um pó de tonalidade vermelha foi liberado, logo tomando conta da área da luta. Os bancos dos lutadores e a arquibancadas não foram atingidos. A princípio, o ataque parecia não ter efeito algum, Yuy continuou de pé encarando o adversário enquanto todos ficavam na expectativa. Até que seus joelhos cederam e bateram com força no chão enquanto ele tossia sem parar, apertando a garganta em busca de ar. Foi tão repentino que muitos demoraram para entender o que estava acontecendo. Yuy tossia cada vez mais desesperadamente, até um líquido vermelho viscoso ser expelido por sua boca cada vez em maiores quantidades.

- Satisfeito? Eu e minha beyblade vencemos todos os nossos adversários com esta técnica. Incrível, não? A substância liberada por ela entra nos pulmões quando inspirada, corroendo tudo por dentro até não sobrar nada. O ataque só vai parar quando você se render ou não puder mais lutar, o que vier primeiro. Para mim os dois são igualmente divertidos, fique a vontade para escolher.

Toshihiro e Rumiko tiveram que usar toda a força que possuíam para impedir Satsuki de correr até a arena em desespero. Yuy continuava no chão enquanto o público mergulhava no silêncio agoniante da expectativa. O líder dos Taichi se renderia ou sucumbiria lutando? As Girl Power estavam entre os muitos que não conseguiam mais olhar para a arena.

- Fenhir... Agora...

Mesmo com a voz fraca e a boca pingando sangue, Yuy não era do tipo que desistia fácil de uma luta. Agora era uma questão de orgulho pessoal vencer, era um insulto para ele ter que desistir de um combate. Koichi Yuy nunca fugia. A fera-bit pégasus criou um grande vendaval, varrendo o pó e a beyblade adversárias das vistas de todos. Limpando o sangue que escorria com as costas das mãos, o vencedor calmamente se levantou para apanhar sua beyblade, deixando a arena sem falar com os outros companheiros. Quando a van deixou o ginásio algum tempo depois, não havia nenhum sinal aparente da difícil luta que ele travara a pouco, embora uma forte dor no peito ainda o incomodasse.

* * *

Alheios aos acontecimentos do torneio, os integrantes do D.I.G.A. passavam maus momentos nas mãos da professora mão-de-ferro. Os três alunos travessos foram trancados na sala de aula e só podiam sair um de cada vez para ir ao banheiro, sem direito a lanche. Conversas entre eles não eram permitidas e a grande maioria dos bilhetinhos foi interceptada. A grande maioria. Entre os poucos que conseguiram furar o bloqueio, estavam:

"_Qual o nome do infeliz que criou a teoria da evolução? Ken."_

"_Acho que tenho tudo que vamos precisar no meu quarto. Vou conferir durante a noite. Ass: Elizabeth."_

"_E aí o sapo disse: Nada, ninguém até hoje foi lá pra confirmar! XD Ken."_

"_Só com as bolinhas não vamos muito longe. Precisamos das tintas também, e de preferência fosforescentes. Takashi."_

"_Por que raios eu tenho que saber quem era Abraham Lincon? Ass: Elizabeth" _

"_Espera só até essa vaca gorda perceber o que a aguarda! Mal posso esperar! Ken"_

"_Não sabia que você gostava de Britney Spears. Takashi."_

"_Hoje à noite, na sala de aula. Três e meia com tudo pronto. Ass: Elizabeth"_

"_Pseudópodes significa"falsos-pés", sua Ameba Galopante! Takashi"_

As tarefas só foram concluídas após às onze da noite. O trio foi advertido que os castigos só aumentariam dali para frente caso eles insistissem nas travessuras. Nenhum deles prestou muita atenção no que a mulher a sua frente estava falando, todavia. Os planos para esta noite eram muito mais interessantes.

* * *

- Toshihiro, por favor, ajuda a gente! Vai, só dessa vez! A gente jura que não te entrega! – Implorava Takashi para o compatriota. Ele e Ken haviam a pouco retornado ao quarto e seus companheiros de time estavam se preparando para dormir. Como essa era a única coisa que a dupla de ouro não planejava fazer, eles decidiram que seria uma boa idéia se nenhum deles fizesse isso também, ou melhor, se alguns deles os ajudassem em seus planos para aquela noite.

- Não, Takashi, é melhor não! Eu não sei o que vocês pretendem, mas vindo de vocês não pode ser boa coisa. Eu prefiro ficar de fora! – Disse o garoto trançado pelo que pareceu ser a décima vez. A miniatura de gente já estava há um bom tempo insistindo com ele sem sucesso.

- Vamos, Toshihiro, seja bonzinho comigo! Nós somos colegas, temos o mesmo país natal, falamos a mesma língua... – Takashi passou a falar mandarim. Além de tentar persuadir o amigo, queria também evitar que uma certa loira e um certo líder certinhos ouvissem o plano. Neste idioma ele explicou o que o trio planejava fazer. Ao fim da narrativa, Toshihiro estava visivelmente tentado, embora o razão que ainda existia dentro dele o impedisse de aceitar a proposta.

- Olha, Takashi, isso é perigoso. Vocês deviam parar com isso. Se forem pegos de novo, eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer, sinceramente...

- Ah, deixa disso! Nós não seremos pegos. – Takashi deu uma pausa dramática em sua fala. – Um dia. – Outra pausa antes de continuar o discurso. – Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura, um dia Zanxam-sensei vai ter que dar o braço a torcer. Ou vai ficar sem mais questões-castigo. Ou vamos ficar tão inteligentes que vamos gabaritar todas as provas e ela vai ter que reconhecer que nossas travessuras serviram para alguma coisa.

- Eu não acredito que você consegue ver tantos pontos positivos nisso, sinceramente. No seu lugar, só a perspectiva de ter que fazer todo aquele trabalho como punição já seria o suficiente para me afastar de qualquer tentativa...

- Por isso mesmo! Aí é que está a questão! – O micro-chinês se empolgou com a discussão. Estava conseguindo seu intento. – Temos que mostrar pra essa mulher que sua pseudo-autoridade não assusta ninguém, que somos autônomos e capazes de pensar por nós mesmos, que queremos liberdade de expressão e direitos humanos como qualquer ser humano normal!

- Agora você está exagerando...

- Não estou! Olha, se a gente for pego esta noite, então eu não tento mais te convencer a nada. Eu e o Ken não vamos te dedurar, é uma promessa. Você só precisa ficar de vigia pra que ninguém entre na sala de aula antes que a gente tenha terminado de instalar tudo.

- E se alguém_ me _ver enquanto eu estiver de vigia?

- Se você vir alguém, grita e sai correndo. A gente se vira.

- Eu não sei...

- Você tem três horas e meia pra decidir. Combinamos com a Beth de nos encontrarmos lá às três e meia da manhã.

- Falando em Elizabeth, onde ela está? E o Ken?

- Os dois estão em algum lugar por aí cuidando das bolinhas. É a parte deles no trato. A minha é a mais difícil.

- E que tarefa seria essa?

- A de te trazer para o nosso lado.

Toshihiro ficou sem saber o que dizer para o amigo. Seu lado rebelde de criança criada em meio a uma ditadura queria ajudar, participar em tudo que pudesse. Ele tinha um espírito maroto escondido por trás de seu sorriso, tranqüilidade e cabelo. Seu lado racional de criança que ouviu falar do massacre na Praça da Paz Celestial e da criança que convivia com Zanxam-sensei, entretanto, gritavam que tal idéia era quase como suicídio. O conflito entre o diabinho e o anjinho em seu ombro terminou de forma abrupta quando Ken veio correndo ofegante e fechou a porta do quarto com força, parecendo amedrontado. Mais do que depressa seus colegas se aproximaram para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Na cozinha... Um... Ele... A Beth... Minhas bolinhas... Medo... Roubou... Ela... Sozinha...

- Respira e depois fala, Ameba Deformada. – Ordenou Takashi, tentando parecer autoritário enquanto o pânico tomava conta.

- Um fantasma... Lá na cozinha... Pegou nossas bolinhas... E a Beth...

- Um fantasma? Ora, Ken, não seja ridículo! – Retrucou Satsuki, aliviada por não ser nada realmente sério. – O que te faz acreditar que tais coisas realmente existem?

- E o que te faz acreditar que elas não existem? Eu te juro, Satsuki, juro pelos pirralhos dos meus irmãos mortos! Eu vi um fantasma lá na cozinha, e ele levou nossas bolinhas!

- Bolinhas? Que bolinhas? – Perguntou a loira. Tarde demais o japonês percebeu que falara demais.

- Depois a gente explica, o importante agora é achar a Elizabeth. – Exclamou Takashi, decidido a mudar de assunto.

- A gente pode bater no quarto dela ver se as garotas viram ela por aí. – Sugeriu Rumiko, sorrindo. – Eu me ofereço pra fazer isso.

- Vai então, embora eu não ache que vá adiantar. – Retrucou Satsuki, um pouco mais seca do que gostaria. Rumiko não percebeu a mudança do tom de voz da amiga, porém.

- Fui!

Rumiko desapareceu por trás da porta. Antes que seus amigos pudessem ouvir as batidas na porta vizinha, entretanto, Rumiko gritou com uma intensidade só vista quando a garota se depara com algo realmente assustador, como uma barata ou a sombra de seu bichinho de pelúcia na penumbra do quarto. Toshihiro abriu a porta de imediato, somente para encontrar o corredor vazio.

- Gente... Acreditam em mim agora? – Perguntou Ken, trêmulo, agarrado ao pijama do amigo chinês. – Eu tô com medo...

- Rumiko... Ela sumiu... – Constatou Toshihiro, em choque.

- Com licença. – Yuy passou entre o amontoado de beybladers, cruzou o corredor e bateu na porta das Girl Power. Foi Cathy quem abriu, os dois trocaram algumas palavras e o líder voltou para o quarto de sua equipe.

- Rumiko não chegou a bater, elas nem sequer sabiam que ela estava a caminho, embora tenham ouvido o grito. Não ouviram ninguém se aproximar também.

- Eu disse! Eu disse! É um fantasma! – Exclamou Ken, apontando o dedo indicador pra o líder acusatoriamente.

- Seja lá o que for, pegou a Elizabeth e agora pegou a Rumiko. Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa! – Exclamou Toshihiro, preocupado. – O que as garotas disseram mais, Yuy? Elas estão interessadas em nos ajudar?

- Parks-chan não liga para o que acontece com Edward-chan, mas ela está preocupada com Rumiko.

Mal o líder acabou de falar, as três meninas surgiram na porta dos Taichi vestindo casacos por cima das camisolas. As três pareciam cansadas, seus cabelos normalmente muito bem penteados estavam totalmente bagunçados. Nenhum dos Taichi estava acostumado a vê-las assim. Foi um tanto chocante a visão, mas a gravidade da situação impedia estranhamentos.

* * *

Reunidos no quarto dos Taichi, os beybladers tentaram formar um plano de ação para tentar desvendar o mistério dos desaparecimentos. Até mesmo Yuy tomara parte na força-tarefa, segundo ele apenas por curiosidade. Ken e Takashi tiraram de dentro de uma gaveta um mapa do hotel ricamente detalhado, com direito a indicações de supostas passagens secretas.

- Onde vocês conseguiram isso? – Perguntou Satsuki, curiosa.

- Amizades com os funcionários carregadores de mala podem ser muito úteis. – Respondeu o chinezinho com um sorriso maroto.

- Com isso aqui vamos poder deduzir os caminhos que o suposto fantasma pode ter tomado. – Disse Cathy, espremendo-se entre Yuy e Toshihiro para poder ver o mapa melhor.

- Mas estamos falando de fantasmas! Eles podem atravessar paredes! O mapa não vai servir pra nada! – Exclamou Ken, ainda insistindo na sua história.

- Mesmo que seja um fantasma, Rumiko e Elizabeth ainda são de carne e osso, não atravessam paredes. – Lembrou Yuy, sempre o estraga prazeres.

- Ah, sei lá, vai que o fantasma faz fagocitose também e engoliu as duas?

- Ken, você andou fazendo atividades demais de ciências hoje. – Exclamou Toshihiro.

- Hehehe, culpe a sensei, Toshi-chan, culpe a sensei. – Respondeu o garoto, fazendo pouco caso.

- Nós temos que nos concentrar em salvar as meninas, gente, não em bobagens! – Gaby tentou retomar ao ponto inicial da discussão. Um pouco mais tranqüilos, os beybladers começaram a trabalhar. Discussões eventuais fizeram o tempo passar demasiadamente rápido, antes que eles pudessem perceber já passava das três da manhã. Ou eles agiam logo, ou sabe-se-lá que riscos as duas meninas poderiam estar enfrentando. Conhecendo a natureza medrosa de Rumiko, os Taichi temiam que a garota estivesse passando por uma crise nervosa e acabasse traumatizada. Elizabeth não era de todo uma preocupação, a líder das Girl Power era, segundo Cathy, "corajosa até demais", um tanto "fora da casinha" às vezes.

Yuy e Toshihiro formariam a primeira dupla de busca. Os mais corajosos, eles serviriam de iscas caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Se algo desse errado, o resto do grupo teria que agir. Era um plano um tanto louco, mas era a única coisa que eles conseguiam pensar neste curto espaço de tempo.

Quando a dupla deixou o quarto, um silêncio profundo se apoderou dos remanescentes. Yuy e Toshihiro seguiram em frente pelo corredor rumo às escadas, planejavam descer até o saguão primeiramente. Quando estavam atravessando o quarto andar, um estrondo. Os dois se viraram e a sensação seguinte era de que o mundo estava girando e tudo ficou escuro.

Continua...

_**

* * *

Ken: (sentado em uma mesa ampla com um computador do lado, vestindo terno e gravata e segurando um amontoado de papéis) E com vocês, o Jornal da Copa! Com tudo sobre as Copas do Mundo e da Alemanha!**_

_**Takashi: **(sentado ao lado de Ken sentado em cima da coleção completa da Enciclopédia Britânia para poder ser visto acima do tampo da mesa) No programa de hoje... (o telão com imagens digitais liga misteriosamente atrás dos dois) _

_Cangurus e pizzaiolos travam um combate mortal dentro da cozinha de Jamie Olliver para ver quem fica com o pão;_

_**Ken: **Bêbados alemães brigam com a torcida sueca após a vitória dos donos da casa;_

_**Takashi: **Ingleses passam mal após overdose de chá das cinco durante o jogo que passou ao meio dia;_

_**Ken: **Torcedor português é encontrado morto em um campo de tulipas com uma carta suicida;_

_**Takashi: **Redator veta a exibição da reportagem sobre a Ucrânia alegando SPOILER,_

_**Ken: **Caviar e Paella fazem um duelo tão emocionante que o editor pegou as imagens e vendeu para agencias de notícias internacionais em troca de um ingresso para assistir à final da Copa;_

_**Takashi**: Brasileiros invadem a redação do programa pra reescrever todas as notícias e secar a Argentina. _

_**Voz do além: **Hey, ninguém invadiu redação coisa nenhuma! Pra começo de conversa, esse negócio que vocês chamam de redação não passa de um cenário armado mal-pintado com a coleção de vídeos da Zanxam-sensei passando sem nexo nenhum, e depois o que aconteceu foi uma "mudança no ponto de vista" do jogo dos hermanos hijos da... (a voz é interrompida abruptamente)_

_**Voz do além 2: **Aqui nesse programa não é permitido o uso de linguagem inadequada. Tem crianças vendo! XD_

_**Voz do além 3: **Vocês vão começar logo isso ou podemos fazer alguma coisa realmente útil?_

_**Ken: **Calma, Yuy, calma! Bom, então vamos falar com a nossa correspondente-aniversariante Jun Yan, diretamente da cozinha de Jamie Olliver! É com você, Jun!_

_(aparece a Jun no telão. Ao fundo, Ann e John cobertos de farinha vestindo roupas peludas de cangurus saltitantes – com direito a bichinho de pelúcia na bolsa – perseguem um David salpicando molho com um avental branco e um chapéu gigante de fazedor de pizza de letreiro de restaurante italiano.)_

_**Jun: **Bom dia, Ken! Estamos aqui diretamente da cozinha do famoso chefe britânico Jamie Olliver para acompanhar a empolgante batalha entre Austrália e Itália que pouca gente viu! Como vocês podem ver, a disputa está acirrada, e nenhum dos dois lados quer desistir do seu pão. Ao que parece, os australianos estão revoltados com a eliminação de seu país da competição futebolística e decidiram protestar..._

_**Ann: **Ninguém aqui está protestando! Eu estou apenas agindo como qualquer pessoa normal que vai a uma padaria e quer comprar pão! _

_**Jun: **Você não está em uma padaria. _

_**David: **É, e nenhuma pessoa normal usaria essa roupa ridícula de coelho..._

_**Ann e John: **NÃO É COELHO! É CANGURU! ò.ó_

_**David: **Que seja! u.ú_

_**Ann: **E você também está lindo com esse avental... (sarcástica)_

_**David: **Pelo menos ele não é peludo. XD_

_**Jun: **Bom, então... voltando a entrevista... Como vocês se sentem após garantirem vaga nas quartas-de-final? (virando o microfone para o David)_

_**David: **Ah, eu sei lá, não sou italiano. Só tô aqui porque me disseram que eu ia poder passar o dia inteiro na fábrica de chocolates do Willy Wonka se eu vestisse essa roupa ridícula e falasse "capiche" pra tudo que me perguntarem, capiche? 8D_

_**Jun: **¬¬' (virando-se para John) E qual é o sentimento dos australianos com essa derrota no último minuto?_

_**John: **Bom, nós estamos..._

_**Ann: **(empurra o irmão para o lado) REVOLTADOS! IRADOS! QUEREMOS REVOLUÇÃO! QUEREMOS REVOLUÇÃO! (começa a bater panelas e gritar feito louca) VAMOS ACABAR COM A ARBITRAGEM! VAMOS ESMAGAR A COPA DO MUNDO! VAMOS CORROMPER TODO MUNDO PRA ROUBAR A FAVOR DA UCRÂNIA NO PRÓXIMO JOGO! VAMOS..._

_**Jun: **Chega, chega, a gente já entendeu... o.õ_

_**Ann: **NÃO CHEGA, NÃO! AINDA TEM MUITO MAIS! (fazendo pose de líder revolucionária) NÓS VAMOS ESMAGAR TODO MUNDO QUE ESTIVER NO NOSSO CAMINHO! VAMOS MUDAR O SISTEMA DESSE CAMPEONATO FURADO! VAMOS DETONAR GERAL!_

_**Jun: **Eu sinto muito, mas acho que esse seu plano ridículo não vai levar a nada..._

_**Ann: **COMO É QUE É? VEM CÁ, VOCÊ SABE QUEM EU SOU? (olhar desafiador)_

_**Jun: **Uma otária qualquer que acha que pode fazer o que quiser só porque tem uma voz um pouco alta demais... u.u_

_**Ann: **REPETE SE FOR HOMEM! Ò.Ó_

_**Jun: **Eu sou mulher... ¬¬'_

_**Ann: **NÃO INTERESSA! _

_(Jun e Ann começam a brigar. Fumacinha levanta e David começa a jogar farinha pra aumentar o efeito. O microfone quebra e o cameraman é derrubado. Tudo fica escuro)_

_(voltando ao estúdio)_

_**Ken: **Bem... Essa foi a nossa correspondente Jun Yan diretamente da Copa do Oliver Kahn... É, digo... do restaurante do James Hiwatari... Não..._

_**Voz do além 3: **Da cozinha do Jamie Olliver!_

_**Ken: **Ah, tá, mas você quer o que com esse monte de nome parecido? _

_**Takashi: **Vamos agora então para a Alemanha, onde nossa outra correspondente internacional acompanhou a briga entre os torcedores de Alemanha e Suécia. É com você, Elizabeth!_

_(foco no telão. Aparece Elizabeth agarrada no bastão de beisebol em posição defensiva olhando para os lados com cara de amedrontada. Ela demora pra perceber que a câmera está focada nela)_

_**Elizabeth: **Ah, olá, olá, meus amigos... Estamos aqui na Alemanha... (voa um sapato pelos ares) acompanhando o resultado da partida entre (voa uma televisão pelos ares) Alemanha (voa um cinegrafista de uma outra emissora infeliz pelos ares) e Suécia (voa um piano pelos ares) pelas oitavas de final (voa um telão da copa pelos ares) da Copa do Mundo da Alemanha (voa um navio cruzeiro pelos ares e Elizabeth sai correndo) _

_(passa um tempo) (Elizabeth volta)_

_Como eu ia dizendo, estou aqui ao lado de Luiz Schester, um torcedor alemão, que vai nos contar o que aconteceu. (passa o microfone para o Luiz)_

_**Luiz: **(bochechas vermelhas e hálito de cerveja) Bem... eshtávamos todossh ali no -hic- bar pra ver o tal jogu e –hic- derrepenti entraram osh –hic- suecos barbaroshh e aí..._

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Mentira! Mentira! Esse alemão tá trêbado, não dá pra confiar nele!_

_**Luiz: **Olha, foram eshis trêsh carinhash que comesharam tudu... –hic-_

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Não disse, não disse/ Olha só, não fala coisa com coisa..._

_**Luiz: **Eu tenho cer-hic-tesha que foi ele... –hic- palavra de honra! –hic-_

_**Elizabeth: **Pessoal, será que podemos resolver isso de uma maneira civilizada? _

_**Torcedor Sueco: **NÃO. Os alemães ganharam, eles criaram os problemas. Aliás, esse cara que vocês estão entrevistando é o mesmo cara que eu vi ontem indo pra sauna gay..._

_**Voz do além: **Aê! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! O Luiz era viado afinal!_

_**Luiz: **Viado é a tua mãe, Felipe! Vem pra cá que eu vou te arrebentar mais do que eu arrebentei o (passa um caminhão da Luftansa)!_

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Quem foi que disse que você me arrebentou? Que eu saiba, aquele que está com um roxo no meio das costas é você... u.ú_

_**Elizabeth: **Chega! Se ninguém vai chegar a um acordo, então eu vou dar um jeito nisso! (pega o bastão do nada e sai dando porrada em todo mundo que vê pela frente, inclusive o cameraman)_

_(voltando a estúdio)_

_**Takashi: **Herm.. Bem, Obrigado de qualquer jeito, Elizabeth! E agora vamos atravessar o canal da mancha onde a nossa repórter maior de idade foi entrevistar um torcedor cujo nome não pode ser revelado por motivos diplomáticos que está se recuperando em uma clínica após overdose de chá das cinco durante o jogo Inglaterra vs Equador que aconteceu ao meio dia. É com você, Lily!_

_(imagem do telão da Lily entrando em uma clínica chiquérrima em uma mansão enorme e antiga da Inglaterra do tempo que a Inglaterra ainda mandava no mundo.)_

_**Lily: **Obrigada, Takashi! Esta aqui é a clínica _Tea-Addicted for theAddicteds of Tea, _e ao meu lado se encontra o Mr. (coral de canários cantando do lado de fora o hino da França). Mr. (barulho de tiros de algum inglês nacionalista que matou os passarinhos), como foi que o senhor veio parar em uma clínica como esta?_

_**Mr. (borrão de chá no papel): **Bem, como você já deve saber, nós, os britânicos, temos o costume de tomar chá às cinco horas pontualmente. Ainda mais nós, os britânicos milionários que tomam chá às cinco horas pontualmente. Acontece que como o jogo estava agendado para às quatro horas da tarde..._

_**Voz do além (ou a voz do Felipe, se ainda não ficou clara a correspondência): **Não era ao meio-dia?_

_**Mr. (orelha misteriosa): **Esse é o horário para quem estava no Brasil e pretende fazer uma notícia sensacionalista e sem classe como esse jornal bagaceiro de quinta categoria que só senhores muito incultos como James Hiwatari poderiam idealizar. u.u_

_(silêncio geral)_

_Ah... Onde estávamos mesmo? _

_**Lily: **Na parte que o senhor dizia que os jogos estavam marcados para às quatro da tarde... (tentando se manter imparcial e compreensiva)_

_**Mr. (queimadinho de vela): **Oh, sim... Bem, como o jogo estava marcado para às quatro horas da tarde, nós, os britânicos milionários que tomam chá das cinco tivemos que adiantar em uma hora o nosso horário de tomar chá das cinco. Acontece que, como nós somos os britânicos milionários que tomam chá das cinco e não os britânicos milionários que tomam chá das quatro, nosso organismo não estava preparado para uma mudança tão radical, então nós, os britânicos milionários que tomam chá das cinco, nos vemos obrigados a tomar chá não só às quatro, como também às cinco horas. Por isso a overdose não só minha, mas também da grande maioria dos britânicos milionários que tomam chá das cinco. _

_**Lily: **(tentando se achar no meio da discussão) Ah, sim... claro... está explicado..._

_**Mr. (sem mais idéias para disfarces... ç.ç): **Mas sabe o que é pior?_

_**Lily: **O que?_

_**Mr. (ponha sua idéia esdrúxula aqui): **É que eu nem gosto de chá das cinco! ç.ç (começa a chorar copiosamente. Lily fica tentando consolá-lo. Lily faz gestos frenéticos para o câmera desligar. Tudo fica escuro)_

_**Ken: **É... Essa foi um pouco melhor... E agora, vamos ao campo de tulipas com a nossa repórter-mirim Marie Chappolion! Marie, o que você foi investigar?_

_**Marie: **Olá, Ken! (sorri) (sorri murcha) Vocês não podiam ter me arranjado uma participação melhor, não? Isso aqui é terrível, é macabro, é apavorante! (se encolhe de medo e abraça o bichinho de pelúcia gigante que ela tirou do bolso do vestido) Me disseram que um cara morreu aqui! Foi terrível! E tinha uma carta suicida! Eu tenho medo de suicidas! _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **olá! o/_

_**Marie: **(salta mais que o campeão olímpico de salto em altura) QUEM É VOCÊ? X.X_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Eu sou o Espírito Feliz do Além, aquele que mataram aqui no campo de tulipas! XD_

_**Marie: **Mas você é uma menina! _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **E daí? Anjos não tem sexo, espíritos também não precisam ter! XD_

_**Marie: **Você me lembra o Yoshiyuki... O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(aparece do nada) O que tem eu? XD_

_**Marie: **(tem outro ataque de susto) Credo! Outra aberração!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu não souaberração, eu sou feliz! XD E bunitinhu! XD_

_**Marie: **Que seja... ¬¬' Mas o que você está fazendo aqui no campo de tulipas?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **É que fui eu quem escrevi a carta suicida! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **É verdade, ora pois! Foi este amiguinho que escreveu! XD_

_**Marie: **Mas por quê?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Pra me divertir. Já que meu país não estava participando da Copa, eu tinha que arranjar uma outra distração... XD_

_**Marie: **Foi você quem matou o Espírito Feliz do Além? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Pergunta pra ele! XD_

_**Marie: **Espírito Feliz do Além, foi o Yoshiyuki quem te matou? _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Hum... Eu não lembro! XD_

_**Marie: **(perdida no meio de tantos "XD") Não lembra quem foi que te matou?_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Não! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **As pessoas normalmente não lembram. XD_

_**Marie: **Como é que você sabe? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **É que eu também sou um Espírito Feliz do Além! XD (tira o casaco e começa a flutuar ao lado do primeiro Espírito Feliz do Além)_

_**Marie: **(morre) X.X_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oba! Vamos ganhar mais uma companheira! XD_

_(corta a cena. Volta para o estúdio)_

_**Takashi: **Devido ao grande número de cortes e censura a que fomos expostos durante a edição de nossas reportagens, as matérias sobre o jogo Suíça x Ucrânia, Espanha x França e Brasil x Gana não poderão ser exibidas. Sentimos muito pelo inconveniente e esperamos poder contar ainda com a sua audiência e confiança depois de todo este escândalo._

_**Ken: **O nosso Jornal da Copa vai ficando por aqui! Tenham um boa dia ou uma boa noite, aproveitem bem o resto da Copa do Mundo e das Copas do Mundo que existem por aí e não percam mais nenhum capítulo de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores. _

_**Takashi: **No próximo capítulo, a conclusão da saga dos seqüestros e uma nuvem negra cobre os céus dos Taichi! Pela incompetência e lerdeza do James, não do Jamie Olliver, o capítulo ainda não tem título nem foi escrito, mas vai ser postado normalmente no sábado._

_**Ken: **Gostaríamos de esclarecer também que o motivo do atraso na publicação do capítulo se deve a um ataque repentino de demônio firewall que se apoderou do computador do James, apelidado por nós de _Uzukuku Mukara_, e deixou ele sem Internet por uma semana inteira. Felizmente tudo já voltou ao normal e vamos todos torcer para que nada mais grave aconteça._

_**Voz do Além: **Na minha opinião ele devia trocar aquela lata velha dele por uma mais nova que não precise de cinco minutos pra começar a funcionar depois que aperta o botão do "liga"._

_**Takashi: **Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, Pescador da Bolívia. _

_**Voz do Além: **Hey, a Bolívia não tem litoral! ò.ó_

_**Takashi: **Justamente, a Bolívia não tem litoral. u.u_

_(pausa para as risadas da equipe de redação)_

_**Ken: **Bom dia a todos e até o próximo capítulo._

_**Takashi: **Tenham uma boa semana e não deixem as informações apresentadas neste programa influenciarem demais a sua vida, a não ser que queiram acabar seus dias em uma clínica de recuperação._

_**Mr. (manchinha de perfume caro): **Não me fale em clínicas! _

_(Começam a passar os créditos no telão)_

_JORNAL DA COPA_

_Apresentação_

_Ken Urashima_

_Takashi Yadate_

_Repórteres _

_Jun Yan_

_Elizabeth Edward_

_Lily Brum_

_Marie Champpolion_

_Entrevistados_

_Ann Willians_

_John Wilians_

_David Dubiaku, o Crap_

_Luiz Schester_

_Torcedor Sueco_

_Mr. (falha nas letrinhas)_

_Espírito Feliz do Além_

_Yoshiyuki (nova falha nas letrinhas)_

_Câmera_

_Mário Ubkualab e dublês_

_Malas de Plantão_

_Felipe da Silva_

_Folgados que não fizeram nada_

_Todo o resto_

_Idealização e execução_

_James Hiwatari_

_Gênio-mor e Cacique Supremo de Beyblade 2_

_James Hiwatari_

_O Manda-Chuva-Sabe-Tudo-Divino_

_James Hiwatari_

_O Querido Amado Idolatrado Salve-Salve_

_James Hiwatari_

_O nada convencido_

_James Hiwatari_

_Owari! _

_Continuar lendo estes créditos são pura perda de tempo_

_Mas sempre tem os idiotas que querem ficar lendo tudo que aparece pra ser lido_

_Tá vendo só, você é um deles, _

_Idiota_

_Pare de ler!_

_Eu estou avisando,_

_Pare de ler!_

_Seu leitor compulsivo!_

_Não tem mais nada de interessante para ser lido!_

_VOU CONTAR OS SPOILER DO FIM DA SÉRIE SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR!_

_ESTOU AVISANDO!_

_VOU CONTAR ATÉ TRÊS!_

_1_

_2_

_2,5_

_2,75_

_2,9999999999999..._

_ENGANEI O BOBO NA CASCA DO OVO!_

_XD_


	67. O Caso dos Beybladers Desaparecidos

**CAPÍTULO LXII**

**O CASO DOS BEYBLADERS DESAPARECIDOS**

_Quando a dupla deixou o quarto, um silêncio profundo se apoderou dos remanescentes. Yuy e Toshihiro seguiram em frente pelo corredor rumo às escadas, planejavam descer até o saguão primeiramente. Quando estavam atravessando o quarto andar, um estrondo. Os dois se viraram e a sensação seguinte era de que o mundo estava girando e tudo ficou escuro._

* * *

-_ Hey, hey, meninos..._

_- Hey! _

Os olhos de Toshihiro abriram-se vagarosamente, revelando as expressões preocupadas de Rumiko e Elizabeth, ambas agachadas ao seu lado desconfortavelmente perto.

- Ele acordou! – Gritou Rumiko, emocionada, assim que viu o olhar do chinês se focar nela. O grito penetrou profundamente dentro dele como um choque de alta voltagem. Pelo visto, Elizabeth também não estava muito confortável após o grito. – Ele acordou!

- É, acordei... Mas acho que os meus ouvidos foram para o sono eterno... – Respondeu o chinês, apalpado gentilmente suas orelhas.

- Desculpe...

- Ah, tudo bem! – Toshihiro sorriu, fazendo Rumiko se sentir melhor de repente. – Onde estamos? – Olhando ao redor, o garoto pôde perceber que estavam dentro de uma sala escura com uma janela apenas, cheia de caixas empilhadas e empoeiradas.

- Não sabemos ainda. Na verdade, quando nos trouxeram pra cá...

* * *

- Eles estão demorando pra voltar! – Exclamou Satsuki, agoniada. Mais de meia hora se passara desde que Yuy e Toshihiro saíram em sua busca. Nenhum deles dera o menor sinal de vida, deixando todos aflitos. A loira, mais do que ninguém, estava tendo dificuldades para se controlar.

- Acho que devemos reportá-los MIA e partir para o próximo plano. – Declarou Takashi, sentado em uma postura calma que contrariava o momento.

- O que é MIA? – Perguntou Marie, abraçada aos joelhos ao lado de sua equipe.

- _MIssing In Action. _Termo utilizado entre os militares e qualquer coisa do tipo. – Respondeu o anãozinho.

- Isso significa... – Cathy continuou o interrogatório, pressentindo que havia mais coisas a serem reveladas.

- Isso significa que devemos partir para a ofensiva seguinte.

- E quanto ao resgate? – Não foi surpreendente a pergunta ter partido da loira CDF.

- Eles foram declarados MIA, não há nada que possamos fazer. – Takashi estava mais frio do que de costume, com Yuy e Toshihiro desaparecidos, era o único em condições de assumir a liderança do grupo, emocionalmente falando. Além disso, com o verdadeiro líder fora do caminho, poderia se aproximar mais facilmente de Satsuki, atrair a sua atenção.

- NÃO! NÃO PODE SER!

Num ato impensado, Satsuki saiu correndo do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Quando os outros perceberam que deveriam segui-la, o corredor já estava vazio.

- Satsuki... – Chamou Takashi quase em um sussurro. – Satsuki...

- Será que a perdemos também? – A pergunta partiu de Cathy, cujos braços estavam sendo quase arrancados fora por suas duas outras companheiras.

- Não, por favor, não...

- Ah, não, agora é o Takashi que vai ficar catatônico. – Exclamou Ken, ficando mais corajoso de repente quando o assunto era irritar o amigo. – Eu sabia que o amor podia fazer milagres com pessoas mais velhas, mas com pirralhos essa é a primeira vez...

- Amor? – Exclamaram as três Girl Power juntas, com os olhos saltados. – O Takashi gosta da Satsuki?

- Obrigado por espalhar, Raposa Despenteada!

- Oh, que bonitinho! O mascote do time está apaixonado! – As três garotas continuavam falando em uníssono, irritando ainda mais o chinês. – E pensar que ele é mais novo do que a gente!

- Chega desse papo! Chega desse papo! – As bochechas de Takashi estavam tão vermelhas que poderiam servir de sinalizador caso ele fosse o próximo a desaparecer. – Temos que arranjar uma solução para resolver estes misteriosos desaparecimentos, não podemos perder tempo discutindo essas coisas bobas!

- Amor não é coisa boba! – Replicou o coro, ainda bem sincronizado.

- Que seja! Vamos voltar para o quarto logo, assim mais rápido acharemos a solução para o problema!

Ken estava pronto para fazer um comentário idiota, mas percebeu que este não era exatamente o melhor momento para isso.

* * *

Como nenhum dos cinco beybladers remanescentes estava disposto a se arriscar e andar sozinho, o grupo decidiu sair todo junto a caminhas pelo hotel deserto. Segundo as deduções lógicas de Fran – a única que ainda conseguia manter a mente fria a essa altura do campeonato – o seqüestrador deveria ser alguém do hotel, já que nenhum desconhecido poderia passar pelos funcionários da entrada. Foi para os funcionários que eles primeiro perguntaram sobre os fenômenos estranhos que estavam acontecendo, porém nenhum deles tinha sequer uma pista do criminoso.

- O que faremos? – Marie sentou-se em uma cadeira no restaurante, exausta de tanto caminhar. Estavam zanzando pelo hotel há pelo menos meia hora e seus delicados pés de princesa estavam começando a doer por baixo de suas pantufas de pintinhos. – Eu não agüento mais andar!

- Já? Nós só estamos andando há meia hora, temos ainda todo o hotel para vasculhar. – Interveio Ken com uma cara de "eu-não-acredito-que-existe-alguém-pior-que-o-Takashi". – Levaremos a noite toda se for preciso, mas eu vou encontrar nossos amigos, ou não me chamo Ken Urashima!

- Certo então, Albert Einstein, podemos descansar agora? – Pediu Takashi, sentado ao lado de Marie e também parecendo cansado.

- Muito engraçado, Napoleão Bonaparte, muito engraçado. Saibam vocês que eu não vou desistir, não importa o que aconteça! Vou encarnar até o Sherlock Holmes se for preciso.

- Se você é o Sherlock Holmes, então eu sou o Frankstein. – Devolveu o chinezinho miniatura.

- Precisa comer ainda muito feijão pra chegar lá...

- E você precisa de um transplante de cérebro.

Com a nova discussão, ambos garotos foram se afastando das meninas, se empurrando para dentro da cozinha. Marie, Gaby e Cathy ficaram no restaurante observando a cena sem saber se deveriam rir ou chorar. Não demorou muito, porém para que tomassem uma decisão: gritar.

* * *

Quando a dupla de ouro percebeu que as Girl Power estavam sozinhas, já era tarde demais. Eles voltaram correndo para o restaurante ao som do grito, entretanto não havia mais nenhum sinal das meninas. Percebendo que agora eram os únicos que restavam entre todos os beybladers, a primeira idéia que tiveram foi voltar correndo para o quarto e se esconder em baixo das cobertas, gritar pela mamãe e chorar feito um bebê. Ao lembrar-se de sua promessa, contudo, Ken mudou de idéia. A partir daquele momento, ele e Takashi deveriam ser como Sherlock Holmes e Watson, os grandes detetives capazes de desvendar qualquer mistério.

- Não vamos fugir. – Disse ele de súbito, pegando o amigo desprevenido. – Eu não vou fugir. Quem quer que seja que está fazendo isso não vai conseguir me intimidar com essas ameaças baratas. Eu vou mostrar pra ele o poder de Ken Holmes, o Sherlock!

- Você não leva jeito pra protagonista, sabia?

- Como se você fizesse o gênero...

- Pelo menos eu tenho o cérebro necessário...

- Mas não tem o tamanho...

Trocando palavras "gentis", os dois refizeram todo o caminho de volta para o quarto, alguns preparativos precisavam ser feitos antes de sua verdadeira empreitada começar. Uma vez de frente para o armário, a caracterização começou.

- Hehehe, e meu pai queria me dar bronca por causa das inutilidades que eu trouxe pra viagem...

Dentro do armário de Ken encontravam-se praticamente noventa por cento de tudo que um detetive profissional precisava, incluindo o sobretudo, o chapéu, a lupa, as luvas brancas e sedosas, uma bengala, um relógio de ouro falso, caderno de anotações timbrado com o símbolo da coroa real britânica e uma máquina fotográfica do Barney, o dinossauro.

- Epa, essa câmera não é minha... Nikyo vai querer me matar quando eu voltar pra casa, mas quem se importa?

- Estamos prontos! – Exclamou Takashi, animado. – Por onde vamos começar a nossa investigação?

- Elementar, meu caro Watson: pelo lugar onde ocorreu o primeiro desaparecimento. Vamos até a sala em que eu estava com a Beth.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que essa investigação vai ser como a daqueles filmes em que o assistente resolve todo o caso e o detetive charlatão leva o crédito...

Para a sorte de Takashi, Ken não ouviu seu comentário, estava ocupado demais tirando fotos de si mesmo com a câmera do irmão mais novo. Os dois logo seguiram para o local indicado.

* * *

- Interessante! – Exclamou Ken, agachado perto de uma mesa já na "cena do crime"

- O que? O que? – Perguntou Takashi, andando rapidamente ao encontro do amigo.

- Tem uma barata morta aqui! E o sangue dela está escorrendo por toda a parte!

- Você me chamou aqui só pra isso?

- Eu não te chamei aqui, só disse que isso era interessante, você veio porque quis.

- Baka.

- Anão.

- Aho.

- Tampinha.

- Meninos, meninos... Parem de brigar! – Fran se pronunciou. Para a investigação Takashi achara útil ter um cérebro a mais junto deles. – Aliás, vocês não acham essa barata ensangüentada um pouco estranha, não?

- Estranha? – Perguntaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Baratas não têm sangue vermelho, e ainda assim o chão está todo manchado com essa cor.

- Você acha que isso pode ser sangue de gente? – Perguntou o chinezinho com a voz trêmula.

- Você acha que isso pode ser sangue da _Elizabeth? _– Perguntou Ken, tremendo levemente.

- Pode ser qualquer coisa. Vocês deveriam checar.

- Eu não encosto em sangue! – Exclamou Ken.

- Nem eu! – Exclamou Takashi.

- Tirem par ou ímpar. – Determinou Fran. Realmente, trazê-la junto nesta investigação foi uma excelente idéia.

Como Ken perdeu, ele foi forçado a tirar sua luva impecavelmente branca e encostar delicadamente o dedo no que supostamente era uma mancha de sangue.

- Tem cheiro de cachorro-quente. – Declarou ele ao cheirar a substância.

- Deixa eu ver! – Takashi não só cheirou o dedo do amigo como também o lambeu. – E tem gosto de cachorro-quente também.

- Não sabia que sangue tinha gosto de cachorro-quente! Se soubesse, acho que teria lambido mais meus machucados.

- Não seja mais burro do que você já é, Ken! – Exclamou Takashi. – Sangue tem gosto de ferro! Essa coisa aí não é sangue coisa nenhuma! Tá mais pra molho ou ketchup!

- O que isso significa?

- Não sei. Pode ser que alguém tenha estado aqui comendo cachorro-quente e tenha deixado cair molho em cima da barata morta, quem sabe?

- Com a quantidade de molho que tem aqui é mais provável que o cachorro inteiro tenha caído em cima da barata.

- Tem alguma idéia melhor?

- Não.

- Então cala a boca e vamos procurar por pistas verdadeiras.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson.

Após vasculhar e revirar toda a sala, nada mais importante foi achado. O tal seqüestrador, quem quer que fosse, era inteligente, não deixava pistas. A dupla de detetives, porém, estava determinada a não desistir. A próxima parada eram as escadas, o último paradeiro conhecido do líder e vice-líder dos Taichi.

- Por mim, o Yuy poderia continuar desaparecido...

- Não seja burro, Takashi, ele é bom no beyblade, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar dele de novo.

- Achei que eu fosse o interesseiro aqui...

- Hey, olha só! Acho que alguém fez um _strip_ _tease _aqui!

- Onde? Onde? – Takashi novamente andou rapidamente de encontro ao companheiro. Ken desta vez apontava para um pedaço de tecido preso em um prego solto próximo a um dos degraus da escada. – Não ultrapasse o seu nível de bobice ainda mais, Anta Escatológica, como é que alguém pode fazer _strip tease _no meio de uma escada e deixar a roupa presa tão perto do chão? Ainda mais um pedaço tão pequeno de roupa!

- Vai ver é seu parente!

- Espera só até a gente achar a Satsuki e os outros, espera só. O Yuy finalmente vai ser peça indispensável no time.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Takashi?

- Ele quer dizer que, como você vai estar ocupado demais se decompondo embaixo de sete palmos de terra, Yuy vai ter que lutar como terceiro membro até o fim dos torneios.

- Ah... – Uma pausa significativa em que Ken encarou demoradamente o companheiro. – Ainda não entendi.

Takashi quase caiu para trás com o comentário. Achou melhor não tentar explicar novamente. O grupo seguiu adiante, visto que novamente o raptor os passara para trás. Nenhuma pista importante havia ainda sido coletada.

* * *

No próximo local de busca, Takashi mostrou-se mais compenetrado do que nunca. Enquanto a dupla vasculhava o corredor dos quartos de cabo a rabo, o pequeno aspirante a detetive ignorou qualquer comentário vindo do parceiro, com medo de ser atraído para outro achado besta. Acabou, porém, encontrando sua própria coleção de peças incomuns, entre elas algumas miçangas coloridas espalhadas pelo chão, fiapos de lã alaranjados, pedrinhas minúsculas de chumbo e um espelhinho portátil redondo com um desenho de mico leão dourado no verso.

- O que você achou até agora, Ken? Alguma coisa realmente importante ou apenas um monte de bobagens?

- Achei uma trilha de aranhas, mas você estava tão compenetrado na sua própria busca que nem sequer me deu atenção.

- Trilha de aranhas?

- É, ou algo muito parecido. – Vendo que o chinezinho finalmente estava prestando atenção em suas palavras, Ken empolgou-se com seu discurso. – Eu estava passando perto da porta das Girl Power quando vi uns pontinhos pretos se mexendo perto da minha mão.

- Tá, e o que isso tem a ver com a investigação?

- Lembra daquele filme em que o cara manda os protagonistas seguirem as aranhas para acharem a resposta?

- Não seja ridículo! Isso aqui não é Harry Potter, nós não estamos indo de encontro a um bando de aranhas selvagens na Floresta Proibida e eu não acredito que o meu companheiro é tão incompetente.

- Credo, não precisa pegar tão pesado comigo, eu também estou me esforçando pra encontrar meus companheiros, viu?

- Esquece. Vamos continuar, ainda tem pelo menos um lugar que a gente precisa procurar.

Em silêncio, a dupla seguiu seu caminho rumo ao restaurante. A trilha de aranhas continuou seu caminho sem se perturbar, atravessando a parede rumo à pequena sala escondida de todos no hotel.

* * *

- Você acha que esse hotel pode mesmo ter alguma passagem secreta? – Ken tomou coragem para perguntar, quebrando o desconfortável silêncio entre os dois.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Este prédio é bem antigo, pelo que ouvi dizer. Seria interessante se ele tivesse alguma passagem pra uma sala secreta ou coisa assim... – Respondeu o outro, já sem nenhum resquício de mau-humor.

A conversa recém-iniciada foi interrompida pela chegada no restaurante. A porta estava fechada, a essa hora da madrugada os hóspedes deveriam estar todos dormindo. Ken, usando seu canivete suíço que figurava entre os dez por cento de coisas que pertenciam originalmente a Takashi, não encontrou dificuldades em ultrapassar este obstáculo. Logo na entrada, a dupla percebeu que algo não estava certo naquele lugar.

As luzes estavam acesas, todas elas. Uma das mesas estava arrumada, como se chamasse a dupla para se servir. Havia um papel afixado no lugar do cardápio do dia, que Ken retirou com cuidado para poder ler. Seu corpo estremeceu ao ler o título, escrito em letras gigantescas e chamativas, seus olhos crescendo mais e mais à medida que lia o texto:

_O TRISTE FIM DOS BASKERVILLE_

_Ottawa, 1903. Em uma bela mansão no centro da cidade vivia uma família das mais ricas e influentes de que já se teve notícia, os Baskerville. Sua fama e fortuna se espalhavam por todo o Canadá e além do Atlântico, na terra da Rainha Mãe. Sua casa era o cenário preferido de grandes discussões políticas, intelectuais e financeiras. Por anos e anos, o reinado desta família permaneceu intocado, respeitado até por aqueles que nada entendiam sobre as regras aristocratas. Até a tragédia se abater sobre eles._

_A reunião da noite era de suma importância para os negócios do país, muitos convidados importantes participavam da festa, organizada como sempre pela senhora Baskerville. Comida, bebida, músicas disfarçavam essa ocasião crucial em uma simples festa. Aos poucos, o número de convidados começou a diminuir, sem que ninguém cruzasse a soleira da porta. Pessoas saíam do salão atrás de alguma coisa e não eram mais vistas. Quando o número de convidados caiu pela metade, os senhores da casa começaram a ficar preocupados, e organizaram uma busca pelos desaparecidos. _

_Sinais de que algo grande havia acontecido foram ignorados, era impossível acreditar que alguém estivesse tramando contra os adorados e queridos Baskerville. Pelas escadas, corredores, salas, sinais de uma tragédia foram deixados, mas somente para aqueles que queriam ver. _

_O último local a ser revistado foi uma sala escondida entre os muitos cômodos da mansão, cujo acesso se dava por alçapões estrategicamente posicionados. Lá dentro, as imagens que causariam comoção nacional: os cadáveres dos convidados, todos nus, esquartejados, empilhados como se fossem algum tipo de carga. Perto do forno, um homem barbudo com olhar demoníaco preparava algo semelhante a um churrasco. _

_Quando o machado desceu do teto da sala, aqueles que ainda restavam não estavam mais olhando para a cena. _

_Algum tempo depois, o preço do gado de corte caiu muito na região, devido a uma quantidade recorde de produtos disponíveis. Abandonada, a casa dos Baskerville passou por um leilão e foi reformada alguns anos depois, sendo transformada em hotel, um dos mais conhecidos da capital canadense. _

- Ken, isso não é...

- Só pode ser brincadeira...

Em choque, Ken e Takashi trocaram olhares preocupados. A tal casa havia sido transformada em hotel. _Naquele hotel. _Assassinatos em massa haviam ocorrido há cem anos, em circunstâncias muito parecidas com as de agora.

- Pelo menos sabemos que existe uma passagem secreta por aqui...

- Alçapões especiais...

- Takashi, eu tô com medo.

- Eu também, Ken.

Emocionados, os dois se abraçaram enquanto lágrimas gigantescas escorriam de suas faces, em uma cena que seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão dramática.

* * *

- Acho que agora chega. – Anunciou Ken, separando-se do amigo.

- Tem razão. Precisamos resolver isso de uma vez. – Concordou Takashi.

- Você não acha isso meio estranho? – Perguntou o japonês, sentando no chão em frente ao balcão.

- Isso o que? – Perguntou o mini-detetive de volta, intrigado.

- Sei lá, tudo isso aqui, montado desse jeito. Alguém queria que a gente lesse essa história, alguém sabia que voltaríamos para o restaurante, saberia que nós iríamos investigar.

- Alguém sabia que essa história ia nos assustar.

- Sou só eu ou você também está com a impressão de ter caído em uma cilada?

-Eu não sei. Isso tudo parece muito estranho. Eles todos sumiram sem deixar rastros, desapareceram do nada, em um segundo!

- Talvez... Talvez não _sem deixar rastros! _– A mente de Ken deu um estalo. Em um segundo, suas idéias começaram a se desenvolver incrivelmente rápido. – Lembra do texto? Ali dizia que pistas importantes foram ignoradas! Nós estamos deixando de considerar algo! Com certeza! As pistas existem sim!

- Mas o que a gente pode estar ignorando? Eu não vejo nada que...

- Espera um pouco! – Ken estava realmente excitado, seu cérebro funcionava a mil por hora. – Tem sim! Nós passamos por várias coisas na busca de hoje, e passamos batido por muitos detalhes! Lembra do sangue falso? Do pedaço de roupa? Das miçangas e da lã? Das aranhas? Do espelho?

- É claro que eu lembro, baka, mas não tem como essas coisas terem relação com os desaparecimentos, isso é ridículo!

- Não, não é ridículo! Lembra, as coisas nem sempre são o que aparentam! É só preciso um pouco de imaginação... Um pouco de imaginação...

- Ainda assim eu não acredito...

- Eu já mandei você esperar! Eu vou provar que tudo pode levar a algum lugar... – Ken ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, os cotovelos nos joelhos. Seus olhos não focavam em nada, tudo que ele via eram as imagens dos objetos largados. Precisava encontrar um jeito de juntar tudo, encaixar todas as peças. Ele era o rei da imaginação, isso não deveria ser difícil.

"_Um fantasma... Fomos atacados por um fantasma. Eu o vi, vi ele vindo. Consegui fugir... Não... Espera! E se o fantasma me evitou de propósito? Na hora eu estava tão assustado que deve ter sido muito difícil começar a me mexer, ele facilmente poderia ter me alcançado. Ele estava me evitando, ele queria que eu ficasse... Queria que eu e Takashi ficássemos... O pedaço de roupa... Tecido branco... Um lençol! O velho truque clichê do lençol! Será? Sangue falso, sangue falso... Falso sangue para um falso fantasma! Alguém estava se fantasiando para nos assustar! Alguém queria assustar a mim e ao Takashi! Alguém criou essa história da mansão pra nos mostrar o caminho! Esse alguém nos conhece muito bem, fez tudo na medida certa para que acreditássemos estar sendo enganados. Esse alguém usa chinelos com miçangas coloridas e blusão de lã cor de laranja. Quem?"_

- Hey, Ken, você lembra qual era o desenho que tinha no espelho? – Perguntou Takashi, interrompendo a linha de pensamento do amigo.

- O desenho? – Ken parou, descontente com a interrupção, e tentou puxar pela memória o pouco que vira do objeto em questão – Era um animal, acho que uma espécie de macaco com juba ou coisa assim, não deu pra ver direito.

Os dois se entreolharam, o estalo foi ao mesmo tempo nos dois lados, e ao mesmo tempo os dois exclamaram:

- Mico leão dourado!

* * *

Estava descoberta a identidade do "seqüestrador".

- E essa é a idéia. Agora é só esperar que aqueles dois malucos não demorem muito pra descobrir tudo e achar a sala. – Elizabeth terminou a explicação pelo que pareceu ser a décima vez para ela, mas era na verdade apenas a terceira. Marie, Gaby e Cathy a observavam curiosas e um tanto admiradas com a atitude de sua professora.

- E, para completar, vamos colocar estes bonecos gigantes aqui na sala pra, quando eles chegarem, tomarem outro susto! – Exclamou Rumiko, agarrando uma boneca muito parecida com ela escorrendo sangue por todos os lados.

- Vocês são malvadas, isso sim! – Respondeu Gaby, sentindo uma leve pena de Takashi, mas não de Ken.

- Não somos não, a Zanxam-sensei é que é! – Responderam Rumiko e Toshihiro ao mesmo tempo. O garoto também estava junto com as meninas durante sua explicação, apenas Satsuki e Yuy não estavam a vista.

- Onde está Satsuki? – Perguntou Marie ao notar a ausência da garota.

- Ela deve estar voltando do restaurante agora. Foi ela quem escreveu aquele texto maluco, e o Yuy foi com ela preparar o cenário. Segundo os cálculos da professora, eles devem estar bem perto agora.

* * *

- Ótimo. Descobrimos quem está por trás de tudo, mas não fazemos idéia de como achar o pessoal. A sensei está sendo má com a gente sem que a gente tenha feito qualquer coisa pra irritar ela...

- Garotos, não é por nada, não, mas eu acho que vocês fizeram sim...

- Não se mete, Fran. – Exclamou Takashi, sério. – Precisamos pensar, precisamos pensar... A sala essa deve estar em algum lugar em que passamos, ou melhor, deve ter um acesso em cada lugar onde eles sumiram.

- As aranhas, as aranhas! Eu não falei que a gente devia ter seguido elas?

- Ah, Ken, não seja ridículo! Mesmo se fosse isso, nós não somos daquele tamanhinho pra conseguir passar por onde quer que elas fossem!

- Eu, eu não sei, mas você talvez conseguisse!

- Ainda te parto a cara...

Os dois se encararam por um tempo antes de Ken retomar a palavra, fazendo pose pomposa:

- Vamos resolver isso como bons cavaleiros que somos.

- Você está sendo irônico ou está falando a verdade mesmo?

Ken ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo antes de responder:

- É, acho que está mais para ironia...

- Mas então... O que vamos fazer?

- Primeiro de tudo, acho que é melhor se a gente se sentar numa mesa descente. Esse chão gelado está afetando o meu bumbum.

Seguindo as palavras de Ken, Takashi também se levantou. Os dois se encaminharam para a mesa que estava montada, ela se mostrava realmente atrativa se comparada ao chão de pedra em que eles antes sentavam. Puxaram as cadeiras, sentaram-se e um grande buraco se abriu abaixo deles.

Foi como andar em um escorregador, a diferença é que eles estavam escorregando sentados em um móvel de quatro pernas que balançava adoidadamente. Os poucos segundos de voltas intermináveis foram o suficiente para deixar a dupla tonta e impressionada, pra não dizer apavorada.

- Onde nós estamos? – Perguntou Takashi assim que sua cadeira se estatelou – com ele sentado em cima – no chão duro. Por causa de seu tamanho reduzido, não ficou preso nem sofreu grandes traumas, ao contrário do amigo, cujo corpo fez um incrível nó com a sua cadeira.

- Seja lá onde for, eu não gostei. – Respondeu o amigo, lutando para sair de baixo do objeto demolido sem quebrar nenhum osso.

- Devemos estar perto de desvendar o mistério. Aposto como essa era a passagem que a gente devia estar procurando.

- Engraçado, não lembro dela no mapa... AAAI!

- Que foi, Ken? – Takashi andou rapidamente até o amigo, preocupado com a possibilidade de ele ter se machucado um pouco mais.

- Essa goteira gelada tá me dando agonia! Tem água caindo bem em cima do meu pescoço e eu não tenho mãos pra tapar!

- Deixa que eu te ajudo...

Takashi se aproximou da nuca do amigo e foi a sua vez de gritar. Assustado, Ken perguntou o que estava acontecendo, recebendo a resposta somente depois de esperar alguns tensos segundos:

- Tem... tem certeza que você está se sentindo bem?

- Tenho! Quer dizer, fora a parte de estar com um perna acima da cabeça e o braço esquerdo no lugar do direito, eu tô me sentindo muito bem, sim.

- Sua cabeça não dói? Seu cérebro não está sem oxigênio? – A cada palavra Takashi tremia mais. Seu amigo pouco a pouco ficava mais preocupado.

- Não, nada do que você falou dói. Aliás, são as únicas coisas em que esse fenômeno acontece pelo que eu posso perceber. Por que?

- Porque é bem dali que está escorrendo sangue...

Takashi desmaiou. No impulso de ajudar o amigo, Ken mandou para os ares todos os restos da cadeira. Ao se levantar, uma gota de um líquido vermelho viscoso pingou em seu blusão de lã branco. O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que não era água que caía das goteiras daquela sala.

- Acorda, Takashi! Aquele sangue não era meu, era do teto. Vamos, nós temos que continuar procurando o pessoal. – Somente agora Ken pôde dar uma olhada em seu novo ambiente. Estavam em um corredor cinzento com iluminação artificial. Havia apenas uma porta além da saída do escorregador.

- Me chamem quando o filme de terror acabar! Eu quero a minha mãe!

- Ah, cara... E eu que achei que eu fosse o covarde! Vamos, levanta daí! – Com o intuito de apressar o amigo, Ken deu um chute de leve no traseiro do garoto, que se levantou em um salto pronto para iniciar a discussão. Eles poderiam ter ficado discutindo por horas se um grito agudo e facilmente reconhecível como o de Rumiko não tivesse estourando o que ainda restava de seus tímpanos.

- Rumiko! – Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, escancarando a porta a frente. Do outro lado, o que se via era uma cena bem parecida com a descrita do menu, porém um pouco mais apavorante:

- O que...

- Não pode ser...

Na frente da dupla jaziam inúmeros pedaços de gente embebidas em sangue, olhos esbugalhados, músculos e ossos à mostra, a mais profunda escatologia humana. Enjoados, os dois meninos desviaram o olhar, ainda sem registrar a cena no seu mais profundo significado. Antes que realmente pudessem, no entanto, uma voz familiar e temida chamou sua atenção:

- Ora, ora, ora... O que eu vejo aqui? Então era verdade que a dupla de encrenqueiros Urashima-kun e Yadate-kun não passavam de uns medrosos de estômago fraco... Que decepção!

- Zanxam-sensei! – Berraram eles ao mesmo tempo, apontando para a professora que surgia ao lado da pilha cadavérica. – Foi você!

- Seus dedos acusadores me dão tanto medo... – O sarcasmo da professora teria deixado os alunos de boca aberta em outro momento. – Vocês serão os próximos!

- NÃO!

A correria desabalada começou. Ken e Takashi, tentando fugir da professora, correram em todas as direções possíveis, para todos os cantos. O chinezinho, como não estava acostumado com tamanho gasto de energia em tão pouco tempo, logo teve que se apoiar no amigo, e os dois passaram a correr juntos enquanto rezavam.

- Por favor, Deus, não deixe aquela sargentona me pegar! – Pedia Ken com as mãos unidas enquanto passava pela sétima vez ao redor da pilha de pedaços de corpos. – Não me deixe acabar como a Rumi... Oi Rumiko! – Saudou o garoto ao ver a garota acenando para ele de um dos cantos da sala. – Como a Rumiko ou a... Satsuki! – Satsuki encontrava-se próxima a Rumiko e também acenava. A ficha de Ken não havia caído ainda. Nem a de Takashi:

- Marie! Gaby! – Exclamou ele, ao ver as duas garotas brincando a um canto. – Pra que lado a professora não foi? – As duas indicaram o caminho da esquerda e o garoto seguiu essa direção sem fazer comentários.

- Zanxam-sensei! – Exclamou Ken, ao ver a professora acenando para ele ao lado das alunas. – Pode me dizer pra que direção eu posso fugir?

- Siga em frente. – Respondeu ela, calmamente. O sorriso que tinha nos lábios a tornava praticamente irreconhecível.

- Arigatou! – Ken continuou correndo pelo menos mais trinta segundos antes de frear bruscamente e olhar para trás. Takashi passava perto também e o japonês o segurou pela gola do moletom para fazê-lo parar, quase esgoelando-o. – Peraí... Zanxam-sensei, Rumiko, Satsuki, Marie, Gaby, Cathy, Elizabeth, Toshihiro, Yuy... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não deviam estar naquela pilha de cadáveres?

- Ficaram com medo? – Perguntou Cathy provocativamente. – Pelo visto o plano da sensei funcionou...

- Ah, droga... Fomos feitos de bobos pela sensei!

- Na verdade, Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, eu só queria testar vocês.

- Nos testar? Pra que, sensei?

- Nada demais, só uma curiosidade minha...

- Hum... Acho que temos um outro mistério para revelar, certo, meu caro Watson?

- Já disse que o meu papel não é o de coadjuvante...

* * *

O grupo de crianças gastou alguns minutos rindo. Depois de tanta confusão, finalmente o Caso dos Beybladers Desaparecidos estava resolvido, com uma brilhante atuação de Ken Holmes, o Sherlock, e Takashi Watson, seu assistente que não gosta de ser coadjuvante. Exaustos, porém felizes, os beybladers voltaram para seus quartos ainda discutindo os acontecimentos. Para nenhum deles estavam realmente claros os motivos da professora para idealizar tamanho quebra-cabeça para os alunos que todos pensavam serem os mais odiados dela. Essa era a principal discussão no quarto dos Taichi, insones com tantas coisas para discutir:

- É, realmente, não é do feitio dela fazer uma coisa dessas... Eu posso imaginar um desafio para a Satsuki ou o Yuy talvez, para vocês dois... – Comentou Toshihiro.

- Mas a gente tem que admitir que ela se superou desta vez, né? – Perguntou Rumiko, sentada ao lado do chinês.

- É. Haja imaginação. – Concordou Takashi.

- Falando em imaginação, Satsuki, sua historinha estava excelente. – Cumprimentou Ken enquanto apertava a mão da garota. – Meus parabéns. Eu não conseguiria criar um conto tão apavorante como aquele assim em tão pouco tempo. Ainda bem que tudo não passava de ficção, né?

- Ninguém nunca disse que a história era ficção.

_**

* * *

Felipe: Interrompemos esse off-talk que ainda não começou para anunciar que não haverá off-talk em virtude da comoção nacional que acometeu o país hoje por volta das seis da tarde.**_

_**Ken: **Que mané cancelar o off-talk, o que? Só porque o Brasil perdeu pra França jogando pior que o Japão?_

_**Marie: **Vive la France/o/_

_**Felipe: **Você não entende nada de futebol, Urashima. O Brasil PERDEU! PERDEU, entendeu? PERDEU! Sabe o que isso significa? (desesperado agarrando o Ken pela gola da camisa)_

_**Ken: **Não, o que isso significa?_

_**Felipe: **Significa que a única coisa em que os brasileiros são os melhores do mundo não é mais a coisa em que os brasileiros são os melhores do mundo, é uma tragédia nacional!_

_**Luiz: **O Lula devia decretar três dias de luto oficial. E a gente não teria aula na segunda!_

_**Carlos: **Apoiado!_

_**Cathy: **Esses brasileiros estão aparecendo demais ultimamente! O torneio deles já acabou!_

_**Felipe: **Acontece que nós somos brasileiros e estamos no meio de uma copa do mundo, é óbvio que a gente tem que aparecer._

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Mesmo vocês não sendo mais os melhores do mundo? XD_

_**Marie: **AAAHHH! A ASSOMBRAÇÃO ESTÁ DE VOLTA! X.X_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Não irem para o outro mundo enquanto o Scolari não ganhar a Copa!_

_**Coro dos brasileiros: **FELIPÃO! FELIPÃO! FELIPÃO!_

_**Felipe: **Só podia ser meu xará, né? (todo pomposo)_

_**Luiz: **E meu também! (imitando Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **Convenhamos, né, o Brasil só perdeu porque EU não estava jogando! _

_**Luiz: **Porque NÓS não estávamos jogando!_

_**Felipe: **Eles vão ver só na próxima copa! Nós seremos os titulares absolutos, vamos trazer a taça pra cá com sete goleadas!_

_**Luiz: **Nos aguardem!_

_**Len: **Na próxima copa não vão ser só vocês que estarão jogando! A China não será um adversário fácil!_

_**Felipe: **Ih, olha só quem está falando... Até parece que joga... u.ú_

_**Lily: **(aparece do nada pra acabar com as brigas) Olha só que interessante, gente, a próxima Copa vai ser na África do Sul!_

_(The Strongest empolgados fazendo "ola")_

_**David: **Oba, não vou ter mais que me vestir de italiano pra apoiar um time! Capiche? 8D_

_**Len: **Vamos todos nos encontrar de novo, então/o/_

_**Felipe: **Um líder vai esmagar um líder na frente de outro líder?_

_**Rumiko: **Seja mais específico..._

_**Felipe: **O capitão brasileiro – eu –, vou derrotar o capitão chinês – o Len –, na frente do capitão da África do Sul – o Hehashiro. Ficou claro agora?_

_**Len: **Não, ele quis dizer que eu, o capitão chinês, vou derrotar ele, o capitão brasileiro, na frente do capitão sul-africano, o Hehashiro. Entendeu agora?_

_**Rumiko: **erm... Bem... O.õ_

_**Marie: **Perceberam que dos quatro países que participam da copa, pelo menos três têm torcida nesta história? XD_

_**Ken: **Tem? É, você torce pra França (olhar feio dos brasileiros pra Marie), o Luiz torce pra Alemanha... E o fantasminha camarada ali apóia Portugal..._

_**David: **O que significa que a Itália tem que perder! XD_

_**Takashi: **Já perceberam que a gente está usando esse espaço de conversa inútil pra falar sobre Copa do Mundo pela segunda vez? Vocês não têm vergonha na cara?_

_**Felipe: **As minhas vergonhas são mais embaixo! XD_

_**Hehashiro: **Crianças não deviam falar este tipo de coisa! _

_**Felipe: **E quem é você pra me censurar? (encarando o Hehashiro)_

_**Hehashiro: **Sou maior de idade e mais experiente que você!_

_**Felipe: **É, eu tô vendo a experiência. O nome dela é Lhana, né?_

_**Hehashiro: **(corado) É, é por aí..._

_**Toshihiro: **Não se atreva a falar mal da Lhana, seu..._

_**Felipe: **Seu? Seu o que? Seu Creysson?_

_**Coro de beybladers:** Organizações Tabajara! Seu Creyssonsonsonsonson!_

_**Felipe: **Agora com _equiu!

_**Todos: **¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, hoje não teremos off-talk em virtude do luto nacional decretado pelo presidente Lula pelos próximos três dias. _

_**Yuy: **Quem foi que disse que é você que decide se tem ou não off-talk?_

_**Felipe: **Quem foi que disse que é VOCÊ quem decide?_

_**Yuy: **Eu sou o líder da equipe principal. A sua equipe perdeu pra minha, você não tem argumentos. _

_**Felipe: **James é brasileiro, ele vai estar do meu lado! Certo, James?_

_**James: (**ouvindo música nem aí pro mundo) Ah? O.õ Que foi?_

_**Felipe: **James-sama, não é que por causa da derrota do Brasil a gente não vai ter off-talk hoje?_

_**James: **Hein? Quem foi que disse isso? O.õ _

_**Felipe: **Você disse, não lembra? (cara de "me ajuda a mentir pra eles!")_

_**James: **Na verdade (só pra maltratar o Felipe), eu estou tão satisfeito com a derrota do Brasil que hoje deixei você ser a estrela do off-talk. _

_**Cristiano: **satisfeito? O.O Onde é que foi parar o seu espírito nacionalista?_

_**James: **Ele foi no banheiro. 8D Eu já tinha dito pra todo mundo que o Brasil não ia ganhar se continuasse daquele jeito. Quem acreditou, acreditou, quem não acreditou, se ferrou! XD_

_**Felipe: **É brincadeira... ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Já repararam como isso aqui está silencioso?_

_**James: **Pois é, eu não estou mais vendo o pessoal por aqui... Só eu, o Felipe, a Rumiko, o Ken e o Takashi..._

_**Takashi: **Será que a Zanxam-sensei está raptando todo mundo de novo? O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Na verdade... não é a Zanxam-sensei desta vez. XD_

_**Ken: **Então quem é? O King Kong?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não, é o (passa um enxame de vespas assassinas)! XD_

_**Rumiko: **O que vai acontecer com os nossos amigos?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Bom, isso é um trabalho para..._

_**Ken: **Ken Holmes, o Sherlock e seu assistente Takashi Watson, não é?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu ia dizer Felipe Poirot, na verdade, mas já que você insiste... XD_

_**Felipe: **Cadê o James?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, acho que ele se foi... _

_(silêncio de velório)_

_**Rumiko: **Pobre James... ç.ç_

_**Ken: **Vamos rezar para que sua alma vá para o paraíso dos escritores desafortunados e desequilibrados... É o lugar a que ele pertence..._

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **O que está acontecendo? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Você ganhou um companheiro novo! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Que legal! Oba! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ficou contente?XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Sim! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **James Hiwatari agora é o Espírito Conturbado do Além! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **E nós vamos nos divertir juntos! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Vamos brincar e encher a paciência dele até não poder mais! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **E aí vamos todos ser amigos para sempre! XD _

_(Ken, Takashi, Rumiko e Felipe morrem perdidos no meio de tanto "XD")_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Olha só, mais um monte de amiguinhos para brincar! XD_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Oba! Oba! Agora vamos poder brincar bastante! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki e o Espírito Feliz do Além saem voando puxando os outros por uma corda rumo ao paraíso – para eles) (as portas do céu se fecham)_

_Owari_


	68. Amizade Abalada?

**CAPÍTULO LIII**

**AMIZADE ABALADA! NO CAMINHO TINHA UMTACO!**

Sábado, seis de setembro. Treinamento na arena do terraço do hotel.

- Que droga! Onde que a Rumiko se meteu? – Perguntou Toshihiro, após mandar a beyblade de Ken para fora da arena pela terceira vez naquela manhã. – Ela não costumava se atrasar tanto para um treino, mesmo aqueles que aconteciam sábado pela manhã antes do café...

- Vai ver ficou conversando com as _novas companheiras de quarto _e se esqueceu que a sua equipe precisava dela aqui. – A voz de Satsuki soou ríspida e amarga, como uma lâmina super afiada. Takashi agarrou o walkman de Fran um pouco nervoso com a mudança de comportamento repentino da amiga. Se bem que, ao pensar melhor, essa mudança já datava de algum tempo, para ser mais exato, desde a noite de quinta-feira:

_A janta seguia animada como de costume. Os membros do D.I.G.A., sobretudo a dupla de ouro dos Taichi, ainda vivia o êxtase dos eventos da madrugada. Os dois "detetives" só falavam sobre este assunto, fazendo questão de repetir exaustivamente cada passo da investigação que fizeram, da _excelente _investigação, digna de um Sherlock Holmes, que nada deixava passar. Claro, todos tinham o bom senso de duvidar de pelo menos setenta por cento do que era narrado. Os dois sentavam-se à mesa com Toshihiro, Satsuki e Yuy, enquanto Rumiko, alegando falta de espaço na mesa de sua equipe, foi se agrupar com as Girl Power. Da mesa desta equipe a toda hora irrompiam risadinhas irritantes típicas de meninas pequenas e infantis. Mesmo de Cathy não se ouviam mais gritos, xingões ou provocações para com a líder do time, tudo devido ao grande poder da japonesa de unir aqueles ao seu redor. _

_Foi esse o motivo alegado para o anúncio feito por Zanxam-sensei logo depois, um anúncio que desestabilizou os Taichi e fez das Girl Power as novas fãs de carteirinha da sensei:_

_- A partir desta noite, algumas modificações nas acomodações de vocês serão feitas para que possamos melhorar a convivência entre os times, ou entre os membros de um time. Higurashi-chan estará movendo-se para o quarto das Girl Power assim que a janta terminar, e lá permanecerá até o fim da competição. Devo salientar, porém, que isso não a exclui de seu dever para com sua equipe, ficando ainda obrigada a comparecer a reuniões previamente estabelecidas e todas as sessões de treinamento planejadas._

_Enquanto as Girl Power e Rumiko comemoravam a mudança, observadas por três feições atônitas e uma impassível, uma determinada loira com mechas avermelhadas fuzilava com os olhos o grupo em festa, numa manifestação de ódio nunca antes vista nela. Takashi foi o único que pareceu perceber, ao ariscar um olhar rápido para a companheira em meio a toda a confusão. Sendo assim, era o único que tinha uma vaga idéia dos motivos que levavam a loira a se parecer cada dia mais com um Yuy de extremo mau-humor do que com ela mesma._

- Ah, Satsuki, que é isso? A Rumiko não faria esse tipo de coisa!

- Não seja ridículo, Toshihiro! Você sabe muito bem como a Rumiko fica quando aquelas garotinhas a rodeiam! – Satsuki estava disposta a argumentar para valer. Nem mesmo Yuy alguma vez chegara a intimidar tanto os colegas. – Elas riem tanto que nem se lembram do real motivo de estarem aqui!

- Calma, Satsuki, calma! Assim você vai acabar batendo no Toshihiro! – Ponderou Takashi, se colocando a frente da loira esperando que ela tivesse ao menos a consideração de olhar para baixo para encará-lo.

- Eu bateria na Rumiko agora.

- Oi? Bateria em mim? Por acaso eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

Os Taichi mentalmente soltaram _vivas_ com a chegada da mestra de Fenki. Eles sabiam que Satsuki não seria capaz de gritar com a garota diretamente, por mais irritada e alterada que estivesse. Toshihiro, Takashi e Ken foram logo ao seu encontro, perguntando os motivos do atraso, empurrando-a para enfrentar Toshihiro em uma luta-treino, enfim, tratavam-na como se nada tivesse acontecido e esse atraso de quarenta minutos nada mais fosse do que um "eu vou ao banheiro e já volto".

A hipocrisia de sua equipe já estava começando a irritar.

* * *

Durante todo o restante do treino, os olhos de Yuy permaneceram fixos em Satsuki, que por sua vez nada notou, compenetrada demais em dirigir olhares nada amistosos para os companheiros e criticar cada movimento que faziam, até mesmo os mais perfeitos. Depois de cerca de meia hora de discussões e bate-boca, Ken retirou-se batendo a porta, irritado com os rumos que o seu fim de semana estava tomando.

- Isso, vai mesmo! – Bufou Satsuki a plenos pulmões – Vamos ficar melhor sem as suas mancadas idiotas!

Toshihiro e Takashi se entreolharam, preocupados, enquanto Rumiko, confusa, ainda tentava entender o que se passava entre sua equipe. Yuy permaneceu na mesma posição afastada, ainda observando a loira sem ser notado. Assim como Takashi, ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas, ao contrário do chinezinho, não estava nenhum pouco preocupado.

- E agora, seu bando de preguiçosos, de volta ao treino. – Ordenou ela. Era como se ela e Yuy tivesse trocado de personalidade sem avisar ninguém. – Rumiko, você vai enfrentar Yuy agora, quero que adote uma postura defensiva e só ataque quando eu disser. Yuy, vai pra cima da Rumiko com tudo que tem. Quero ver o quanto a defesa de Fenki é forte.

Os olhos de Takashi, ainda fixos em Toshihiro, se ampliaram como se uma lupa de telescópio espacial estivesse sido colocada sobre eles, o mesmo podendo se dizer do compatriota a sua frente. Satsuki estava indo longe demais, era preciso pará-la. Os dois voltaram-se para Yuy, esperando que este dissesse alguma coisa para conter a companheira, mas ele meramente meneou a cabeça e dirigiu-se para a arena, preparando Fenhir.

As ordens de Satsuki eram _nonsense_. Qualquer um, mesmo os menos entendidos de beyblade, sabiam que Rumiko e Yuy eram lutadores com habilidades equilibradas, a exemplo da final do torneio de classificação. Porém, ao colocar o pégasus com toda a sua força ofensiva contra um centauro que não poderia revidar, a situação mudava completamente. Fenki provavelmente não agüentaria um Fenhir com força máxima apenas em modo defensivo, e Satsuki deveria ser a primeira a saber.

- O que a Satsuki está pensando? – Murmurou Takashi para o companheiro trançado, enquanto observava tenso os dois beybladers se preparando para o confronto.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, só sei que não serei eu a parar ela agora... –Respondeu o outro no mesmo tom de voz.

- Ela está me assustando mais do que o Yuy quando acorda de mau-humor!

- Três, dois, um, Go Shoot! – Gritou a loira, iniciando a batalha.

Logo de início ficou claro que os temores dos beybladers não eram apenas fantasia. Yuy estava mesmo atacando com tudo, acuando Rumiko como nunca antes. As poucas esperanças que a dupla de chineses tinha de que o líder fosse um pouco mais racional do que a estrategista esvaeceram-se logo nos primeiros instantes de batalha, dando lugar a suspeitas de que o garoto estava aproveitando essa chance para ter a revanche que tanto desejava após a derrota de fevereiro. Até mesmo a possibilidade de a luta ser uma ação conjunta planejada pelos dois emergiu em meio ao caos que se instaurara na equipe campeã de mais de meio mundo. Era irônico que um gesto planejado para trazer mais harmonia a uma equipe desunida tenha sido responsável por trazer a desunião a uma equipe antes tão harmoniosa.

Na arena, Fenhir estava quase trucidando Fenki. Rumiko olhava de sua beyblade para Satsuki, de Satsuki para a beyblade como se implorasse para que a amiga lhe desse a ordem de atacar. Que tipo de treino era aquele? Certamente a defesa não era seu ponto forte, mas colocá-la contra Yuy em um teste tão extremo já beirava loucura. Nem mesmo Ken conseguia segurar o líder quando este lutava com todas as forças.

- Satsuki... Quando eu vou poder atacar?

- Ainda não. Não está na hora.

O som estridente do metal batendo contra metal indicava mais um ataque certeiro do líder. Rumiko fechou os olhos instintivamente, como se a beyblade roxa estivesse atacando não ao centauro, mas a ela mesma.

"_Acalme-se, Rumiko Higurashi, acalme-se! Yuy não pode destruir a sua beyblade, ele não seria louco a esse ponto! Nossa próxima luta é na terça-feira, não vai dar tempo de consertar nada até lá! Acredite em Fenki, ele é forte, é sua fera-bit! Não deixe o fato de que o Yuy tem uma força descomunal de ataque que pode destruir até mesmo pedras tirar você do foco dessa luta e... O QUE? O YUY PODE DESTRUIR PEDRAS?"_

Enquanto Rumiko refletia sobre a luta, Yuy deliberadamente errou um de seus ataques ao centauro, indo se chocar contra uma pilastra de pedra que se encontrava fora da arena. Após um estrondo, esta se rachou e quebrou em alguns pontos enquanto a beyblade roxa voltava para a arena. Como ela não havia encostado no chão do lado de fora, a luta devia continuar. Depois _dessa_ demonstração de poder, até mesmo Satsuki não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos e ordenar que Rumiko começasse o revide.

Foi com alívio que a dupla de chineses observou a retomada do equilíbrio entre os lutadores. Aliviada, Rumiko chamou sua fera-bit para o combate, gesto que foi imitado pelo líder imediatamente. Os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo um espetáculo de luzes, e as duas beybladers voltaram para as mãos dos mestres ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa luta, Higurashi.

- O mesmo pra você, Yuy!

Rumiko sorria feliz e aliviada com o final do confronto. Os danos a Fenki tinham sido mínimos, apenas alguns ajustes deveriam ser feitos antes da luta, mas nada impossível de se fazer. Toshihiro e Takashi vieram ao seu encontro com o mesmo sorriso de que estava com o coração na mão há menos de um minuto atrás.

- Vamos encerrar o treino por hoje! – Anunciou o líder. – Depois do almoço nos encontramos aqui novamente. _Sem atrasos. _– A indireta para cima de Rumiko foi muito direta.

* * *

Os chineses e a mestra de Fenki não perderam tempo para sair correndo do terraço, direto para o restaurante, onde imaginavam encontrar Ken. Era quase uma regra para o garoto de franja espevitada se dirigir ao restaurante quando se irritava com algo ou alguém. Ou seja, o restaurante era também parada obrigatória depois das aulas de Zanxam-sensei.E sem erro, lá estava ele, sentado em uma mesa afastada encarando abobadamente sua beyblade.

- Hey, Ken! – Chamaram os três, correndo em sua direção. O som de cadeiras sendo arrastadas indicava que agora os quatro estavam sentados na mesma mesa.

- E aí, como foi o restante do treino? – Perguntou ele, um tanto mau-humorado, como era de se esperar. – A cópia-mirim da sensei fez mais algum absurdo?

- Mandou que eu enfrentasse o Yuy. – Respondeu Rumiko, sorrindo naturalmente.

- Isso não é absurdo, é clássico da equipe. – Retrucou o outro, quase como o Ken em estado normal faria.

- Ela me mandou enfrentar o Yuy em modo defensivo enquanto ele me atacava com toda a força.

Ken piscou por alguns instantes antes de seus olhos saltarem das órbitas como dois pires de porcelana branca.

- Tá brincando! Isso prova a minha tese de que os CDFs deviam ser mandados para uma casa de repouso! Acho que a nossa loirinha endoidou de vez! Por via das dúvidas, vamos evitar cruzar com ela daqui pra frente, quem sabe ela não melhora com o isolamento?

- Não dá, os treinos vão continuar depois do almoço. – Toshihiro cortou a empolgação do amigo com uma voz propositalmente fria e calma. – Ordens do Yuy.

- Bah, quem liga pra ordens! Hoje é sábado, eu vou mais é cair na gandaia!

- Falando em gandaia, querem ir jogar beisebol com a gente agora?

De tão entretidos com a discussão, nenhum dos orientais percebeu a aproximação da líder americana da equipe canadense. Elizabeth estava novamente vestindo seu adorado uniforme dos Yankees e trazia com sigo ao menos meia dúzia de tacos de beisebol. Por ser ainda pequena para os padrões internacionais dos jogadores, seus braços não conseguiam segurar todos os bastões de uma só vez, e a intervalos regulares um deles ia ao chão, sendo imediatamente recolhido.

- A gente? Quem mais vai? – Perguntou Toshihiro, estranhando o convite e o fato de ter mais gente participando.

- Marie e Gaby. Se vocês quatro aceitarem, seremos sete. Estava pensando em convidar a Satsuki também, assim seríamos um número par e...

- Esquece a Satsuki. – Exclamou Takashi, pondo-se em pé na cadeira. – Ela não está de bom humor hoje, e de qualquer forma, eu não gosto de jogar.

- Então somos seis... Não dá pra joga beisebol com tão pouca gente, dá? – Perguntou Toshihiro, que com a mínima noção que tinha do esporte só conseguira chegar a esta conclusão.

- Adaptamos as regras. Querem ou não? – A garota parecia ansiosa, os tacos caíam como cada vez mais freqüência e ela não parava de se abaixar para pegá-los. Seu corpo tremia de excitação. Vendo a cena, os outros três Taichi não tiveram como recusar a proposta, mesmo quando Rumiko alertou sobre sua falta de habilidade em esportes que envolvessem qualquer tipo de coordenação motora.

* * *

Marie e Gaby já estavam prontas quando os outros garotos chegaram ao jardim do hotel, o local do "jogo". Cathy também estava presente, porém mantinha-se afastada das demais, sentada em um banco de ferro próximo a lindas flores.

- Certo, vamos dividir os times! – Anunciou a americana, cada vez mais empolgada. – Eu, Rumiko e Gaby contra Toshihiro, Ken e Marie!

- Nossa, que divisão rápida... – Comentou Cathy em um volume relativamente alto para alguém que estava apenas falando consigo mesma. Elizabeth a ignorou.

- Bom, ao menos a Rumiko não está no nosso time... – Ken sussurrou no ouvido de Toshihiro, que sorriu um pouco antes de mudar repentinamente de idéia e puxar a orelha do companheiro:

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Ken! Pára de colocar a Rumiko pra baixo ou a gente não vai poder se divertir com o jogo de hoje!

- Ai, ai! – Exclamou o outro, passando a mão pela orelha dolorida que o outro recém-soltara. Ela estava tão vermelha quanto Fenrochi. – Tá bom, tá bom, eu não falo mais da Rumiko, não falo mais nada! – Ele parou para lançar um olhar cheio de significado para o companheiro. – Mas tem certeza que é só pra não atrapalhar o jogo que você disse isso?

O tapão que Ken levou na nuca foi mais do que uma resposta.

* * *

- Então, todos prontos para começar? – Ao que parecia, enquanto a dupla dos Taichi discutia, Elizabeth estava explicando as regras para as outras meninas e o jogo estava finalmente pronto para começar.

Elizabeth tomou sua posição de batedora enquanto Toshihiro se posicionava para arremessar. Ken e Marie estavam espalhados pelo campo delimitado, eles deveriam ser os responsáveis por apanhar a bola rebatida. Takashi havia se aproximado de Cathy e os dois assistiam a tudo intrigados, sem entender como alguém conseguia achar graça em um jogo tão chato.

A primeira bola que Toshihiro lançou foi relativamente fraca. Ele não sabia o nível das habilidades de Elizabeth, e sentia-se inseguro ao usar sua força de garoto de treze anos contra uma menina de dez. Não foi realmente uma surpresa sua rebatida ser seguida por um xingão pelo relaxo do adversário. Ao contrário da bola jogada, a rebatida foi bem forte, levando os garotos a correr por toda a extensão do jardim e ainda ter que vasculhar um bando de folhas e flores para achar a tal da bolinha. Quando eles finalmente retornaram, Elizabeth a muito terminara de percorrer as três bases marcadas.

Ken pediu para lançar, enquanto Gaby tomou um dos bastões para si. O garoto também tinha certa pena da menina, murmurou alguma coisa como "espero não quebrá-la ao meio" enquanto se preparava para lançar. Quando jogava beisebol na escola, por causa de sua habilidade no handball, seus arremessos costumavam ser certeiros e fortes. Ele tinha razão para temer pela amiga canadense.

- Não precisa ficar com medo de me machucar, eu não sou idiota, se ver que é perigoso, vou sair do caminho! – Sorriu Gaby, imitando quase perfeitamente a posição que Elizabeth assumira minutos antes quando o jogo começou.

- Você... Você ouviu o que eu falei? – Perguntou o japonês, surpreso com a capacidade auditiva da garota a sua frente. Afinal, ele apenas murmurara as palavras, ele mesmo mal conseguira ouvi-las.

- Hum... bem... – Gaby ficou um tanto corada e sem jeito na hora de responder. Vendo que provavelmente não chegaria a lugar algum desse jeito, Ken decidiu dar continuidade ao jogo.

- Pronta ou não, aí vou eu!

Ken lançou a bola como fazia normalmente. Tanto a platéia quanto jogadores riram ao ver o malabarismo que Gaby fez para evitar se atingida pela bola em alta velocidade: Ela agachou-se, saltou para o lado e rolou um pouco pelo chão, no melhor estilo "James Bond".

- Viu, não disse que me garantia? – Sorriu ela, acompanhando as outras risadas enquanto limpava a terra de sua calça jeans com rosas bordadas. Era a primeira vez que os Taichi a viam e a Marie sem vestidos cheios de babados. A francesa usava jeans também, os seus com a imagem da "Docinho" das Meninas Super Poderosas. Os casacos das duas também era das Meninas, só que o de Gaby era da "Florzinha" e o de Marie, da "Lindinha". Quem vestia o casaco de "Docinho" era Cathy. Ao julgar pelo caimento das calças nas duas Girl Power mais novas, elas provavelmente pertenciam a Cathy e haviam sido emprestadas para a ocasião.

- É, pois é, mas eu quero ver você escapar da próxima! – Exclamou Ken, já em posição para lançar a próxima bola. Esta saiu como um foguete em direção à garota, que para se defender conseguiu apenas colocar o bastão na frente do rosto. Para surpresa geral, a bola de Ken atingiu exatamente o lugar coberto pelo objeto, voando longe. Toshihiro e Marie ainda ficaram alguns milésimos de segundo surpresos antes de correr atrás da bola, que felizmente não fora tão longe quanto da última vez.. Gaby percebeu que tinha que correr pelas bases um pouco tardiamente, por isso conseguiu ir até a segunda base apenas. Era hora da terceira e última batedora tomar seu lugar. Marie também se dirigiu à posição previamente ocupada por Toshihiro e Ken.

* * *

- Quero só ver o que vai acontecer agora! – Takashi sussurrou para Cathy. Os dois estavam se divertindo muito observando os amigos jogarem, tanto que a canadense até esquecera que deveria estar de mau-humor e implicar com a líder.

- É o duelo das descoordenadas! Quem vencerá? – Respondeu ela, em tom zombeteiro. – Na minha opinião, a vencedora será aquela que conseguir cumprir sua função primeiro. Conseguirá Marie fazer a bola percorrer toda essa _enorme_ distância até Rumiko? Conseguirá Rumiko acertar a bola com o taco? Não percam!

Os dois arregalaram os olhos para assistir aquela que prometia ser a melhor disputa do jogo.

* * *

- _Prêt ou pas, ici je vais!_

Rumiko foi pega de surpresa pela fala em francês. Se tratando de um jogo normal, isso significaria que a bola passaria pela garota e ela teria desperdiçado sua primeira chance de rebater. Porém, como aquela a lançar a bola era ninguém menos que Marie Champollion, nada demais aconteceu. A bola lançada pela francesa não cumpriu nem sequer metade da distância entre as duas meninas, pousando suavemente no chão entre elas.

- _Ah, non... C'est mauvais! C'est mauvais! _

- Hum... Marie... – Chamou Rumiko, fazendo a francesa encará-la. – Não é por nada não, mas... Eu não entendo nada de francês, será que dá pra gente se comunicar normalmente?

- Ah, _oui, oui, mademoselle, oui, oui! _– Respondeu a outra, sorrindo. Ela já estava a caminho de recolher a bola. Os dois times e a platéia estavam ainda ocupados rindo dos rumos da partida.

- Isso foi só pra provocar, né?

- Foi.

O jogo continuou. Marie fez ainda mais sete lançamentos fracassados antes de finalmente acertar um arremesso na direção de Rumiko. A essa altura do campeonato todos estavam tão entediados pelo jogo que declaram Marie a vencedora do duelo, já que Rumiko não conseguira rebater a bola – e errara por quase um metro, diga-se de passagem.

* * *

Os times trocaram suas posições. Elizabeth novamente foi escolhida para começar por seu time, enquanto os adversários decidiram inverter a ordem e chamar Ken para rebater primeiro.

- Podem deixar comigo, vocês vão ver como eu sou bom! A pirralha não vai ter chance! – Gabou-se Ken para os companheiros enquanto apanhava o taco.

- Não a subestime, isso pode acabar mal... – Alertou Toshihiro, mesmo sabendo que não surtiria nenhum efeito no companheiro.

Dito e feito. Ken mostrou a língua para o chinês e seguiu para encarar a líder americana da equipe canadense cheio de si. Os dois trocaram olhares ameaçadores e Elizabeth se preparou para lançar a bolinha. Antes que Ken pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, o vento causado pela movimentação do pequeno objeto passando em alta velocidade por ele bagunçou sua franja já bastante bagunçada.

- Hey, isso não vale! – Exclamou ele, revoltado. – Eu não estava olhando!

- Ah, é? – Respondeu a menina, com um sorriso daqueles que dá vontade de esmurrar. – Então tá, eu lanço outra quando você estiver com os olhos mais abertos, embora ache que o resultado vai ser o mesmo de qualquer maneira.

- Veremos...

Os dois tomaram novamente suas posições. Elizabeth, para ter certeza de que o oponente estaria preparado, gritou:

- Ready, Steady, GO!

E disparou a bolinha com toda a força que tinha.

- Aaaaaaiiii!

Os rostos dos beybladers voltaram-se imediatamente para o banco onde Takashi e Cathy estavam sentados anteriormente. A bola lançada por Elizabeth passara direto por Ken, sem que este pudesse mexer um músculo sequer. Livre da primeira barreira, o obstáculo seguinte foi, irremediavelmente, o rosto de Catherine Parks, a inocente beyblader que escolhera aproveitar uma manhã ensolarada de sábado para apreciar o jardim com seu amigo. Ela caiu para trás com o choque, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Cathy! Cathy! Você está bem? – Elizabeth foi a primeira a correr em sua direção, preocupada com a amiga e ao mesmo tempo abismada com sua força e pontaria.

- Cathy, você ainda consegue falar? – Perguntou Takashi, também preocupado, porém ainda com um resquício de humor.

- Claro que consigo, seu pivete nanico! – Respondeu a garota atingida, irritada, ainda com as mãos frente ao rosto. – Eu acho que me cortei...

Os outros beybladers chegaram bem a tempo de ver a garota afastar as mãos do rosto, revelando um grande corte nos lábios, que sangrava consideravelmente. Toshihiro foi correndo com Elizabeth chamar Zanxam-sensei ou Daitenji-san, mesmo sabendo que este último raramente estivesse presente. Entre os que ficaram, Takashi foi o primeiro a tomar medidas de primeiros socorros, usando um lenço que guardava no bolso para aplicar pressão sobre o ferimento.

- Eu vou matar a Beth! Juro que vou! – Exclamou a canadense pavio-curto enquanto o chinezinho tentava fazê-la segurar o torniquete improvisado.

- Calma, Cathy! Você sabe que ela não fez por mal! – Rumiko tentou acalmar a amiga.

- É, parte da culpa é minha por não ter rebatido a bola. Acho que me achei demais naquela hora... – Exclamou Ken, apoiando a colega.

- _Um pouco,_ é? Pra mim você estava se achando o Rei da Cocada Preta por lá.

- Cala a boca Parasita de Ácaro! A conversa ainda não chegou nos micro-organismos...

- Calem a boca você dois, seus insensíveis! – Marie decidiu se intrometer antes que mais alguma briga acontecesse. – Não estão vendo que a Cathy está sofrendo?

- Marie, eu sei que a sua intenção é boa, mas não precisa exagerar tanto no melodrama... – Resmungou Cathy. O grupo não teve muito mais tempo para argumentar, pois logo os outros dois beybladers chegaram, acompanhados de Zanxam-sensei. Ao que tudo indicava, o trio estivera correndo a toda velocidade.

A sensei levou sua aluna para dentro do hotel, provavelmente para o seu quarto, onde aplicaria os primeiros socorros. O corte não havia sido fundo, apesar do sangue. Os remanescentes se entreolharam por desconfortáveis longos segundos antes de decidir continuar a partida. Takashi, por via das dúvidas, saiu do banco e foi observar tudo por trás de uma estátua de ferro de um homem dançando com passarinhos em suas mãos.

Marie acabou errando suas três tentativas de rebater as bolas de Gaby, o que deixou seu time em desvantagem, embora nenhum dos dois garotos se mostrasse brabo com isso. Na verdade, os dois já previam tal resultado. Em seguida, foi a vez de Toshihiro rebater os arremessos de Rumiko. Seu time esperava algo como um foguete mandado aos céus logo na primeira tentativa, dada a diferença de coordenação entre os dois beybladers, no entanto não foi bem isso que aconteceu:

Com uma cara de bobo destrambelhado, Toshihiro ficou observando Rumiko tomar a posição de arremessadora, tentando desastrosamente imitar a posição que Elizabeth assumira anteriormente. A bola foi lançada com a força certa para chegar até Toshihiro e cair no chão. Só que o chinês ficou parado, olhando fixamente para a japonesa. Somente parou de encará-la quando um Ken irritado começou a estapear-lhe a face como que para acordá-lo do sonho. Depois de tantos risos de seus amigos e de ficar com a cara ardendo de tantos tapas, o chinês achou melhor jogar sério.

A jogada seguinte não teve graça, Toshihiro percorreu as bases tranqüilamente junto com Gaby enquanto os coitados dos adversários eram obrigados a correr por todo o grande jardim à procura da pequena bolinha. Hora de inverter as posições para a próxima rodada do jogo, que teria Rumiko como batedora e Toshihiro como lançador.

- Pronto pra apanhar, Rumiko? – Perguntou Toshihiro, ansioso para calar as risadinhas de Ken e Takashi que ecoavam no ambiente. Os dois, devidos aos últimos acontecimentos, achavam que o companheiro ficaria novamente com pena da amiga e lançaria uma bola fraca nela, fazendo seu time novamente perder a primeira bola. Se dependesse do chinês, talvez ele realmente fizesse isso, não queria humilhar Rumiko em nenhuma hipótese. Porém era muito mais provável que Rumiko esquecesse tudo depois do jogo do que a dupla de ouro esquecer o incidente, e a perseguição duraria dias. Por essa razão, não se seguraria nesta rodada.

- Estou pronta para o que der e vier, Toshihiro!

O chinês sorriu internamente ao ver que a menina, mesmo estando prestes a ser derrotada humilhantemente no jogo, continuava sorrindo de um jeito encantador. Desse jeito seu coração não doía tanto ao ter que jogar a bola para ganhar. Seriam apenas três lances, nada mais, e ele poderia passar o bastão para Marie rebater. Simples assim.

Sem mais delongas, o jogo começou. A bola de Toshihiro era rápida e difícil de ver, mais ou menos como a de Ken. O japonês ficou impressionado com a atitude do amigo, e lhe ergueu o polegar em sinal de "positivo". Rumiko, por absoluto reflexo, ergueu o bastão na altura do peito, como se esperasse que ele fosse fazer o trabalho todo sozinho. O restante da cena passou tão rápido que ninguém tinha certeza exatamente do que se passou.

Rumiko gritou, sem mais nem menos estava no chão, o taco de beisebol ao seu lado apontando na direção do pé da garota. A bola encontrava-se caída a poucos metros de distância. Desesperado, Toshihiro correu ao auxílio da menina que não conseguia se levantar, logo seguido pelos outros beybladers. Era o segundo acidente do dia.

- O que houve, Rumiko? Você está bem? – Perguntou o chinês, atônito, com o coração quase saindo pela boca.

- Meu pé... Acho que o taco caiu em cima dele... – Respondeu a garota, não deixando de sorrir mesmo com o restante de sua face se contorcendo pela dor. – Tá doendo!

- Vem que eu te ajudo a levantar! – Disse Toshihiro estendendo a mão para a companheira, que a tomou sem pensar. Ao apoiar o pé dolorido novamente no chão, porém, quase caiu para frente, agarrando a trança do amigo para não cair. Como era de se esperar, os dois acabaram caindo com este movimento.

- Ai, ai! Agora dói mais ainda! – Exclamou Rumiko, com pequenas lágrimas se formando nos olhos avermelhados.

- Alguém vai chamar a sensei! – Gritou Toshihiro ao ver que todos os beybladers os observavam como cara de idiotas. – Não estão vendo que a Rumiko se machucou?

Ken e Elizabeth obedeceram imediatamente a essa ordem. Os dois logo sumiram de vista enquanto as outras crianças se organizavam para tentar ajudar os dois a se levantar.

- Tira o sapato, Rumiko! – Pediu Takashi. Com um pouco de dificuldade, a garota obedeceu, revelando uma bola gigante e vermelha na posição que deveria haver um pé. As meninas cobriram os olhos e finalmente a japonesa deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto enquanto se abraçava a Toshihiro, a pessoa mais perto de si naquele momento.

- Calma, Rumiko, vai dar tudo certo! – o chinês sentiu que era seu trabalho acalmá-la. Ele, um pouco desajeitado, afagou sua cabeça enquanto a trazia mais para junto de seu peito. A partir daquele momento, foi como se todo o resto do mundo não existisse mais. – Eles já vão voltar com ajuda, não foi nada demais. Vai dar tudo certo...

Por quanto tempo Toshihiro continuou sentado naquela posição afagando a garota e a confortando, ele não era capaz de dizer. O tempo tornou-se algo mínimo, sem importância, irrelevante perto das novas sensações que se apoderavam dele.

Finalmente ele entendera: estava apaixonado por Rumiko Higurashi.

_**

* * *

Filminho de um coral cantando dentro de uma igreja da Idade Média: Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Ale-ê-luia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Ale...**_

_**Toshihiro: **(rasga a tela da projeção) Chega! Chega! Já entendi o recado! Já entendi o recado! o.ó_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, o Toshihiro ficou tão kawaii com a cara irritada! (olhos brilhando)_

_**Toshihiro: **Rumiko... ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **Toshihiro... Que milagre o senhor por aqui!_

_**Toshihiro: **Vim lhe trazer este humilde presentinho! (mostra um buquê de flores de chocolates vindas do nada)_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, não, não precisava! Não gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café? _

_**Toshihiro: **Se não for encômodo..._

_**Rumiko: **Ah, não, por favor, queira entrar! (indica o caminho de uma porta que recém se materializou.)_

_**Toshihiro: **Depois da senhora!_

_(Entram os dois pela porta se olhando com caras de bobos apaixonados)_

_(Aparecem Ken e Takashi no meio da selva cantando desolados abraçados com cara de bêbados)_

_**Takashi: **Final feliz escrito está... Que má situação..._

_**Ken: **Sua liberdade está quase no fim..._

_**Os dois: **Domado está o peixão!_

_(começam a chorar feito dois bebês)_

_(Cathy aparece em um palco com um microfone e canta para um auditório lotado como se fosse celebridade)_

_**Cathy: **Nesta noite o amor chegou! Chegou pra ficar no ar! Tudo está em harmonia, romance está no ar! _

_(corta a cena. Yoshiyuki e o Espírito Feliz do Além conversando na saída do estádio da Alemanha)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Agora eu não tenho mais motivo pra fazer "XD" no fim das frases! ç.ç Vou ter que trocar minha marca registrada! ç.ç_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu não! XD Ainda bem que não sou português! XD_

_**Luiz: **Alemanha! Alemanha/o/_

_(porrada vinda de algum lugar manda o Luiz longe)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **E acho que vou ter que mudar também o meu nome, porque não dá pra ser um Espírito Feliz do Além se eu não posso mais fazer "XD" no fim das frases... ç.ç_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Então tá, a partir de agora seu nome é Espírito Perdedor do Além, o que acha? XD_

_**Espírito Perdedor do Além: **TT.TT_

_**Marie: **Vive la France! Vive la France/o/ _

_**David: **Vai ver, vai ver! A Itália vai detonar amanhã! (David vestindo a roupa de pizzaiolo e com um monte de bandeira da Itália saindo de tudo quanto é canto da fantasia)_

_**Felipe: **É melhor o James não torcer pra Itália amanhã, porque até agora todos os times pra que ele torceu perderam! (Felipe também se junta ao David na torcida italiana) Da'lhe Azurra! Avante! Adelante! _

_**Ann: **Só pra avisar, o James não vai poder participar do off-talk de hoje porque ele está passando por uma crise muito séria... Uma crise seriíssima..._

_**David: **Uma crise famosa entre os médicos, conhecida no mundo da medicina como "desinteria amebiana", ou simplesmente "caganeira" para os leigos. _

_**Elizabeth: **Eu sinceramente espero que o James esteja bem sentado no trono do banheiro..._

_(ouve-se um grito estridente vindo de algum lugar ao longe, seguido do barulho de alguma coisa caindo na água) Hum... É melhor eu ir saindo, não é... Sair... É... (Elizabeth se afasta em um pulo)_

_**Ann: **Ao menos o James deve estar se sentindo como um rei agora! (gravação de risos falsos daqueles de programas humorísticos de quinta)_

_**David: **Como os Taichi estão todos ocupados no momento, vai sobrar pra gente encerrar o off-talk dessa vez._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Desejamos a todos um bom final de semana, principalmente aos italianos e franceses de plantão! XD_

_**Lily: **No próximo capítulo, os Taichi enfrentam novos problemas. O que vai acontecer com a equipe agora que Rumiko está machucada? Será que ela sabe usar muletas?_

_**Ayatá: **O capítulo de hoje é uma espécie de divisor de águas na história. O torneio norte-americano atingiu um ponto importante mesmo antes de chegar a sua metade. Três novas situações surgem, três novos cenários construídos. Cada um terá suas próprias conseqüências e desencadeará uma série de acontecimentos. Resta agora saber quais..._

_**David: **(olhando Ayatá com cara de idiota) Hum... Dá pra explicar? 8D_

_**Ayatá: **Já expliquei. Se não entendeu, corra atrás... ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ele está falando que o surgimento do D.I.G.A., os ciúmes da Satsuki e o novo ferimento de guerra da Rumiko vão acabar tendo conseqüências muito importantes para o desenrolar da série daqui pra frente! XD _

_**David: **(e mais todo aquele bando de idiota que nunca entende os CDFs) AAAAAhhhhhh! O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Não precisam agradecer! XD (Fazendo reverências)_

_**Felipe: **Ah, quem se importa com isso! Amanhã é a final da Copa do Mundo! A FINAL, estão entendendo? F-I-N-A-L! (cheio de bandeirinhas, garrafas de refrigerante e sacos de pipoca)_

_(Felipe começa a pular pra todos os lados) _

_(Felipe quebra o projetor de filmes)_

_(Felipe abre um buraco na parede com um chute)_

_(Felipe começa a tentar enfiar bandeirinhas naquela parte da anatomia traseira dos beybladers, principalmente do Luiz)_

_(Felipe perseguido por uma multidão raivosa segurando bandeirinhas da Itália)_

_(Felipe atropela James que chega do banheiro com cara de morto-vivo)_

_(Felipe desliga o computador ao tropeçar no fio) _


	69. Eu naõ sei usar muletas! O pior inimigo

**CAPÍTULO LXIV**

**EU NÃO SEI USAR MULETAS! O PIOR INIMIGO DE RUMIKO!**

_- Calma, Rumiko, vai dar tudo certo! – o chinês sentiu que era seu trabalho acalmá-la. Ele, um pouco desajeitado, afagou sua cabeça enquanto a trazia mais para junto de seu peito. A partir daquele momento, foi como se todo o resto do mundo não existisse mais. – Eles já vão voltar com ajuda, não foi nada demais. Vai dar tudo certo..._

_Por quanto tempo Toshihiro continuou sentado naquela posição afagando a garota e a confortando, ele não era capaz de dizer. O tempo tornou-se algo mínimo, sem importância, irrelevante perto das novas sensações que se apoderavam dele. _

_Finalmente ele entendera: estava apaixonado por Rumiko Higurashi. _

* * *

Enquanto Toshihiro viajava em meio aos devaneios de um jovem apaixonado, ao seu redor os outros beybladers corriam feito baratas tontas para todas as direções sem rumo específico, com a exceção de Takashi, que apenas mexia rapidamente as pernas. Sem o mínimo de organização, eram apenas um pequeno grupo de crianças brincando de pega-pega no meio do jardim, porém sem nenhum pegador. A ordem só voltou quando o chinês despertou de seu transe, após Rumiko sem querer puxar sua trança desajeitadamente:

- Pessoal, por favor, PAREM DE AGIR COMO UM BANDO DE CRIANÇAS IDIOTAS!

Todos pararam ao mesmo tempo, na mesma posição que se encontravam, sem se atrever a respirar. Todos a não ser um certo japonês de franja irracional:

- E tudo por causa da cara de panaca abestalhada do Toshihiro!

Por unanimidade, Ken foi o escolhido para percorrer o hotel atrás de algum adulto responsável. Como tanto Zanxam-sensei quanto Daitenji-san não estavam em nenhum dos três andares que o garoto teve paciência de procurar, Yuy foi o escolhido para fazer o papel de "pessoa emocionalmente madura que precisa levar as crianças retardadas ao hospital". Quando Yuy chegou ao jardim, deparou-se com uma cena um tanto deprimente para seus padrões: Toshihiro, Takashi, Elizabeth, Gaby e Marie juntos não eram o suficiente para conseguir tirar a japonesa do chão. Ela ainda se encontrava sentada com o pé gigantesco imobilizado na mesma posição que Ken a vira pela última vez.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, já imaginando a resposta.

- Que droga, Ken! Com tanta gente por aí você tinha que trazer logo _ele _pra ajudar a gente? – Exclamou Takashi, ignorando a pergunta do líder e lançando um olhar desesperado para o melhor amigo.

- Se não está satisfeito, vai procurar você! Daitenji-san já não estava aqui antes, e a sensei sumiu depois do acidente da Cathy! Eu não sei pra onde eles foram! – Justificou-se o mestre de Fenrochi.

- Não importa, gente, não importa! – Interveio Toshihiro, tentando apagar a pequena chama antes que o incêndio saísse de controle. – O que importa é que alguém chegou para nos ajudar. Yuy, será que você pode erguer a Rumiko e ir com a gente até o pronto-socorro?

- Nenhum de vocês conseguiu nem sequer levantar ela ainda? – Perguntou o líder, indiferente.

- Bem... – Toshihiro respondeu, um pouco envergonhado. – É que eu tenho medo de, ao tentar ajudar, acabar piorando a situação. Também não acho uma boa idéia os outros tentarem, pode ser ainda pior, mas eu confio em você e sei que você não deixaria a Rumiko se machucar mais!

- Do jeito que você fala parece até que é o pai ou namorado dela... – O jeito que o líder dos Taichi falou deixou claro para o chinês que ele há muito sabia da descoberta que ele havia feito há apenas alguns minutos. Quem mais saberia além dele? Como conseguia ser tão obtuso? Será que Rumiko também desconfiava de algo?

- Hey, Toshihiro! Vai ficar aí corado como um tomate podre ou vai com a gente atrás do táxi?

A voz de Ken soou em algum lugar distante. Toshihiro sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça antes de localizar o grupo de beybladers já quase na saída do jardim. Yuy carregava Rumiko em suas costas e os outros os acompanhavam agitados. Ele teve que correr para não perder o grupo de vista.

* * *

No hospital, o médico que atendeu as crianças teve bastante dificuldade em entender o que havia se passado com a garota. Em primeiro lugar, todos os beybladers falavam ao mesmo tempo, cada um falando cada vez mais alto para fazer sua voz ser ouvida ao invés das demais. Em segundo lugar, a situação em que a lesão ocorrera era tão absurda que um mente sã e racional como a dele não poderia registrar logo na primeira tentativa. Para completar, Rumiko não parava de chorar e tentar esgoelar o pobre médico em seu desespero. Yuy e outras duas enfermeiras tiveram que segurar a garota para que ele pudesse aplicar um anestésico.

- Muito bem, senhorita, agora que não sente mais dor, pode por favor me contar o que aconteceu? – Perguntou o homem de jaleco branco e estetoscópio no pescoço, estereotipo de galã-médico do cinema Hollywoodiano. E acrescentou, ao perceber os movimentos dos lábios dos outros beybladers: - Somente a senhorita Higurashi. – As crianças baixaram as cabeças, desolados.

- Nós estávamos jogando beisebol no jardim do hotel, quando... – Começou Rumiko, sentindo seu cérebro trabalhar ainda mais devagar do que o normal, talvez por causa do calmante. – quando a nossa amiga, Cathy, foi atingida por uma bola no meio da cara. A nossa professora foi cuidar dela e aí...

- Rumiko, ele não quer saber como a Cathy se machucou, ele quer saber como _você _ficou com o pé desse tamanho! – Exclamou Ken, irritado por ter que calar a boca quando queria falar e ainda ser obrigado a ouvir a versão mal-contada da amiga.

- Mas, Ken, ele precisa entender como foi que tudo aconteceu, e a Cathy também faz parte disso...

- Pula logo pra parte que interessa! Quando você foi tentar rebater a bola do Toshihiro!

- Tá bom, tá bom, não precisa se estressas tanto, credo! – Contrariada, Rumiko decidiu resumir seu relato – Toshihiro jogou a bola, eu estava com o bastão, e quando eu fui rebater o taco escorregou da minha mão e caindo em cima do meu pé com toda a força. Aí eu gritei, o Toshihiro ficou me abraçando pra que eu não me desesperasse tanto, o Ken foi chamar o Yuy e nós tomamos um táxi pra vir pra cá.

- Você deixou o taco de beisebol cair em seu pé, foi isso? – Perguntou novamente o médico, tentando ter certeza de que estava ouvindo realmente o que achava que estava ouvindo. Não era todo o dia que alguém chegava em seu local de trabalho com esse tipo de lesão causada por esse tipo de objeto.

- Sim, foi. – Confirmou a garota, sorrindo. Sinal de que o remédio para dor estava funcionando em cem por cento de sua capacidade.

- Muito bem, então. Eu vou colocar você em uma cadeira de rodas e nós vamos tirar um raio X de seu pé para ver se algum osso está quebrado. Com todo este inchaço, fica impossível de saber apenas pelo toque. Seus amigos podem esperar na sala de espera.

- Ah... posso ir até a sala de raio X também? – Perguntou Toshihiro, um pouco constrangido. Por mais ridículo que pudesse parecer na frente do médico e por mais que ele tivesse que agüentar as piadas infames de Ken e Takashi por causa de sua atitude, ele estava muito preocupado com a lesão da companheira, ainda mais tendo sido ele o culpado por tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

- Sinto muito, mas não é permitido a estranhos entrar na sala.

- Posso ao menos esperar do lado de fora? – O chinês continuou insistindo. – Por favor?

- Já que quer tanto, fique por sua conta. – O clone de George Clooney que atendia pela alcunha de "Dr. Hateway" finalmente cedeu. Ken e Takashi se afastaram rindo e Toshihiro fez uma anotação mental de meditar muito durante a noite para evitar catástrofes durante o dia envolvendo uma certa dupla de metidos a comediante em sua equipe.

* * *

Felizmente, o raio X não revelou nenhuma fratura, apenas uma luxação nos dedos dos pés. Com o pé envolto por uma larga faixa de algodão, Rumiko deixou o hospital tendo que voltar dali a uma semana para colocar gesso por mais uma semana. Segundo o médico, era impossível engessar logo de cara uma ferida com tamanho acúmulo de líquido. Ela também estava levando para o hotel um kit de antiinflamatórios. O percurso hospital-táxi foi percorrido em uma cadeira de rodas, porém a japonesa teria de usar muletas para se locomover enquanto estivesse machucada.. Era uma medida tão comum e conhecida que ninguém se preocupou com as possíveis dificuldades que os aguardavam; ninguém se preocupou em verificar se Rumiko Higurashi sabia andar com a ajuda de dois tubos de aço inoxidável.

Antes de completar os primeiros cinco passos, as novas muletas da mestra de Fenki já haviam ido ao chão pelo menos dez vezes, fruto da falta de coordenação motora de sua nova proprietária. Yuy era apenas um dos que se perguntavam como alguém tão descoordenado poderia lutar beyblade tão bem. De um certo ângulo, era até vergonhoso perder para alguém assim.

- Desisto! Eu não consigo usar essas coisas! – Explodiu Rumiko, após a décima primeira tentativa fracassada de sincronizar seus movimentos com os das muletas. – Eu vou pulando até o meu quarto e não saio de lá até a semana terminar!

A garota estava de fato começando a pular quando Toshihiro segurou seu ombro, encarando-a com uma expressão séria e preocupada:

- Não, Rumiko, isso é perigoso. Se você não consegue usar as muletas de metal, então eu vou te ajudar a caminhar. Vamos.

Toshihiro delicadamente passou o braço da japonesa por seu ombro e segurou sua cintura, fazendo-a seguir em frente. Seu olhar transbordava ternura e carinho, fazendo ambos corarem. Quando, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, o grupo chegou no quarto das Girl Power e de Rumiko, aplausos e vivas foram ouvidos em potência máxima.

- Obrigada, Toshihiro! – Sussurrou a garota, ainda um pouco vermelha.

- De nada. De agora em diante, sempre que precisar sair, eu vou servir de apoio pra você. Conte comigo.

Rumiko teve vontade de pular no pescoço do amigo, porém lembrou-se que não deveria dar nenhum tipo de salto em seu estado atual e acabou segurando apenas sua cintura. Cathy também estava presente, e ficou surpresa ao ver que não havia sido a última vítima dos tacos e bolas assassinos de Elizabeth Edward.

- Viu só, eu não disse que beisebol era um esporte perigoso? – Exclamou ela, em meio a ataques de riso. Ken e Takashi haviam acabado de dramatizar o momento da lesão para que ela também pudesse ficar a par de toda a situação.

- Perigoso e emocionante! – Rebateu Elizabeth, também sorrindo. Ao que parecia, Zanxam-sensei tomara a decisão certa ao posicionar Rumiko próxima a Elizabeth e Cathy. Com a japonesa por perto, era como se a vontade de discutir da equipe fosse barrada, e elas não conseguiam brigar como antes. O ambiente ficava muito mais leve e tranqüilo, o quarto das meninas foi invadido por uma enxurrada de gargalhadas sem fim durante o resto da tarde.

* * *

Havia duas pessoas que se recusavam a participar dessa reunião feliz, contudo. Yuy, como já era de se esperar, voltou para seu quarto assim que percebeu as risadas, piadas e outras coisas sem sentido prático que estavam prestes a começar. Desta vez, pela primeira vez em meio ano, porém, não estava sozinho em sua decisão. Ao entrar no quarto, deparou-se com uma Satsuki muito compenetrada deitada em sua cama lendo um livro de filosofia. Não estranhou o fato, como sempre sabia perfeitamente o que se passava na mente de seus companheiros de equipe. Mesmo assim, uma pequena provocação sempre era bem-vinda:

- Não vai participar da festa no outro quarto? Sua amiguinha Higurashi conseguiu de novo transformar o que era para ser cômico em trágico e o que era para ser trágico, em cômico. Você devia dar-lhe os parabéns por essa incrível capacidade.

- Humpf... Não conhecia esse seu lado sarcástico, Yuy. – Respondeu ela, seca, sem nem sequer baixar os olhos do livro. – E não, não tenho nenhum interesse em participar desta festinha. Aliás, se você estiver disposto, sugiro que recomecemos os treinos, assim pelo menos não vamos parar completamente por causa da Senhorita Descoordenada. O que me diz?

- Quando você estiver pronta.

Yuy sentiu vontade de sorrir por dentro. A Satsuki que via agora sem dúvida era muito diferente da Satsuki que conhecia até o momento. A capacidade da garota de mudar sua personalidade impressionava. Estava ficando curioso para saber até onde esse ataque óbvio de ciúmes iria, até que ponto não seria prejudicial ao time. Era hora de se aproximar um pouco mais da loira, observá-la de perto para estudá-la.

- Então iremos assim que eu terminar essa página.

De fato, Yuy e Satsuki foram os únicos a utilizar as horas restantes do sábado, e de quebra do domingo, para treinar. Até mesmo as Girl Power, que tinham uma luta marcada para segunda-feira, não conseguiram fazer muita coisa durante o fim de semana, ocupadas demais tomando conta de Rumiko e se divertindo com cada trapalhada que sua nova amiga fazia. Junto com Toshihiro, então, qualquer um em um raio de vinte metros estava propenso a ter dores abdominais de tanto gargalhar. O chinês, por mais que tivesse boas intenções, não raramente acaba atrapalhando mais do que ajudando a amiga, não sem levar ao chão todos os seus amigos, cujas penas não possuíam a força necessária para mantê-los eretos em meio a tantos risos.

E assim o fim de semana passou, Satsuki e Yuy treinaram mais do que nunca, sempre procurando se isolar dos demais. A loira não revelaria a ninguém, mas ver Rumiko tão perto de outras meninas era como ter uma parte de si arrancada, e para manter essa sensação desagradável longe, alguns sacrifícios eram necessários, como este que estava fazendo mantendo-se distante.

* * *

Segunda-feira, oito de setembro. A segunda luta das Girl Power.

A saída para o café foi um pouco complicada durante a manhã. Como Toshihiro havia exigido que ele fosse o único acompanhante de Rumiko, as meninas tiveram que esperar até ele chegar no quarto para poder sair, já que também não podiam deixar a amiga machucada sem nenhuma supervisão. As Girl Power saíram do quarto bem depois dos Taichi, e Toshihiro e Rumiko demoraram ainda mais, visto que a garota precisava ainda colocar os sapatos, criar coragem para sair debaixo das cobertas e andar devagar para não cair.

- Nossa, o que foi que houve? Alguém apertou o botão de _slow motion _pra vocês, foi? – Perguntou Ken, o primeiro a saudar a dupla de atrasados. Ele era o único dos Taichi que ainda estava comendo, Satsuki e Yuy já haviam seguido para a sala de aula e Takashi aguardava os companheiros ansiosamente pelo mesmo motivo que o melhor amigo:

- Ou vocês aproveitaram que estavam sozinhos no quarto para fazer outras coisas mais _íntimas_?

- Takashi, você passou tempo demais com o Felipe, uma criança da sua idade não devia estar dizendo estas besteiras! – Exclamou Ken, assumindo um ar muito parecido com o de sua odiada sensei. – Deixe esse tipo de coisa para os mais velhos! – A pose anterior sumiu completamente para dar lugar ao Ken que todos conheciam. – Então, Toshihiro, vocês por um acaso aproveitaram o tempo a sós no quarto pra fazer aquele tipo de coisa que só os mais velhos podem fazer, hein? Hein?

- Toshihiro, do que ele está falando? – Perguntou Rumiko, um tanto confusa no meio da conversa dos garotos.

- Nada, Rumiko, nada. – O chinês parecia ter trocado de lugar com Satsuki, pois era ele quem andava corando exageradamente desde a revelação íntima do dia anterior. Sempre que alguém falava alguma coisa relacionando-o com Rumiko, a cena se repetia. Dessa vez não foi diferente. – Ignora esses dois, da boca deles não sai nada que preste.

Dizendo isso, ele ajudou a amiga a se sentar e foi servir-se, pegando também o prato de Rumiko. Ao que parecia, as atividades do D.I.G.A. haviam temporariamente mudado seu foco: agora o alvo das brincadeiras era o novo "casal". Durante todo o café, e depois durante a aula, Toshihiro não teve um minuto de sossego sequer. Procurou com o olhar a ajuda de Satsuki e Yuy, porém estes se mostraram indiferentes e frios. Normal para o líder, entretanto a frieza de Satsuki estava começando a preocupá-lo. Ela mal falara com Rumiko desde o acidente, nem ao menos perguntara como ela estava se sentindo, e ele sabia que ela seria uma das primeiras a fazer esse tipo de coisa, dada sua forte ligação com a mestra de Fenki e sua natural preocupação com todos os membros da equipe.

* * *

Quando Zanxam-sensei liberou seus alunos após mais uma exaustiva manhã de segunda-feira, a dupla lesionada-muleta-humana novamente ficou para trás, observando enquanto os outros corriam de encontro à liberdade.

- Sabe, Toshihiro, você não precisa ficar me acompanhando sempre, eu estou sempre te atrasando, você podia me deixar aqui pra aprender a mexer com muletas e...

- Ah, que é isso, Rumiko! Eu não me importo de ficar pra trás com você, é até divertido, além de ser por pouco tempo. Logo, logo, tudo vai estar resolvido e vai voltar a ser como era antes, não é verdade?

- São pelo menos duas semanas...

- O que são duas semanas se comparadas com todo esse ano que a gente lutou e vai lutar junto? Vamos curtir o momento agora, porque depois não teremos mais desculpas para ficarmos a sós!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Toshihiro corou novamente com a pergunta ingênua da amiga. Como Rumiko podia ser tão inocente quando seus companheiros de equipe – ambos mais novos do que ela – só possuíam pensamentos "sujos" em suas mentes poluídas? Ao perceber que Rumiko era ainda mais especial do que ele pensava, suas bochechas adquiriram um vermelho quase febril, a ponto de a garota perguntar se ele estava se sentindo bem.

- Não, eu estou ótimo, Rumiko, ótimo...

E assim passaram-se mais cinco minutos, tempo que a dupla levou para alcançar o restaurante. Novamente Satsuki e Yuy não estavam presentes, entretanto os dois membros remanescente da equipe cuidaram para que esta ausência não fosse percebida, fazendo o dobro da baderna e o dobro de piadas sujas que normalmente fariam na hora das refeições, desta vez com a companhia de Elizabeth.

* * *

As Girl Power seguiram para o ginásio sozinhas, pois os Taichi decidiram ficar com a companheira na segurança do hotel. Eles pretendiam ver se seria possível para Rumiko lutar, mesmo que apoiada em Toshihiro, já que Yuy novamente estava sumido e ninguém tinha certeza se ele aceitaria lutar pelo time uma segunda vez neste torneio.

- Boa sorte, meninas! – Desejou Rumiko ao se despedir das amigas. As quatro exibiam sorrisos confiantes e aparentavam estar cheias de energia.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Rumiko! Vamos ganhar e dedicar a vitória a você! – Exclamou Cathy, mexendo na cabeleira negra para que esta ficasse esvoaçante.

- Oh, que emocionante! Eu também quero uma dedicatória! – Exclamou Takashi, brincalhão. Esperava que as meninas fossem todas rir de seu pedido, porém surpreendeu-se com a resposta de Gaby:

- Tudo bem, se eu ganhar, vou dizer que foi por você!

A garota ainda mandou um beijinho para o chinês, agora sim fazendo todos rirem. Se ela estava fazendo isso porque gostaria mesmo de dedicar uma vitória ao amigo ou simplesmente para poder esculhambar sua reputação, era impossível de saber. Mas que Gaby ficava lindinha sorrindo com daquela maneira e falando com seu sotaque próprio, não era possível negar.

Os adversários das meninas eram uma equipe da Guatemala, chamados _Magnific._ Os três membros da equipe eram garotos de cerca de quinze anos: um metido a dançarino dos anos cinqüenta, um do tipo "assistente bitolado de cientista louco" e o próprio cientista louco.

- Posso ir primeiro? – Perguntou Cathy, sentindo o sangue ferver com a proximidade da batalha.

- Vai, ele é todo seu. Eu quero pegar o cérebro do grupo! – Respondeu a líder, em um estado muito parecido com o da companheira.

- Pensando bem, pode ir primeiro, Beth...

- NÃO ME CHAME DE BETH! – Sem mais nem menos, Elizabeth explodiu, deixando suas companheiras apavoradas. Nem mesmo em sua pior briga com Cathy ela havia ficado tão irritada. - E NÃO, VOCÊ QUIS IR, ENTÃO VAI AGORA!

Como dava muito valor a sua vida, a cantora mirim não contrariou as ordens da líder, tinha o pressentimento de que havia uma forte razão para ela não gostar do apelido, mas também tinha inteligência suficiente para deduzir que este não era exatamente o melhor momento para se perguntar.

O dançarino se posicionou. Enquanto preparava a beyblade, seu corpo gingava ao som de um ritmo caliente, porém imaginário. Cathy logo percebeu que ritmo era esse e imaginou uma estratégia para usá-lo contra seu oponente. Adelino Cuarón possuía uma beyblade prateada e dourada, faiscante como um globo de discoteca. Assim que foi autorizado o início da luta, a ginga se tornou uma dança de verdade que levantou todo o público e virou a torcida contra as meninas.

- _Dance, dance, dance, baby! Come with me to heaven..._ – Cantarolava o garoto, enquanto passava as mãos de maneira provocante pelo corpo magrelo estilo palito de churrasco. Cathy lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém antes voltar-se para a própria beyblade e começar sua onda de ataques. Quando tentou encontrar Wirl na arena, porém, teve uma surpresa: sua beyblade havia desaparecido.

- Wirl, onde está você? – Chamou ela, ainda relativamente calma. Nenhuma resposta. – Wirl! Wirl! WIRL! – A calma já estava em um foguete orbitando o planeta acenando para os astronautas na Estação Espacial Internacional.

- Não adianta chamar, sua beyblade já foi tragada pela minha _Melodia do Pesadelo_, a música que hipnotiza as beyblades para que elas obedeçam apenas a mim! Vencerei esta luta facilmente com sua beyblade sob meu controle!

- Duvido! Wirl não cairia em um truque tão barato! – Rebateu a canadense, não tão certa assim de suas palavras.

- Não, é? Pois bem, veja... _Come with me, my baby, come with me to heaven..._

Para assombro geral, a beyblade de Cathy se materializou na arena, como se nunca estivesse desaparecido. Adelino começou a balançar e bater os pés em uma espécie de transe, e a beyblade começou a se mexer neste mesmo ritmo. A platéia delirava enquanto as Girl Power observavam tudo com incredulidade. Marie e Elizabeth focavam seus olhares na beyblade, pasmas, enquanto Gaby observava atentamente a expressão aterrorizada de Cathy, tentando reproduzi-la em sua própria face. Assim que conseguiu, a garota desviou seu olhar para os pés do adversário, também imitando seus movimentos. De súbito, ergueu-se do banco e gritou, entusiasmada:

- Cathy, não se desespere! Você conhece música, é tudo uma questão de ondas! Neutralize as que ele emite e você pode retomar o controle de Wirl! – A empolgação da garota tornava sua fala ainda mais complicada de entender, algumas palavras saíram um tanto sufocadas, porém a expressão de deleite e triunfo em sua face era inconfundível. Cathy não precisou que a explicassem uma segunda vez:

- Obrigada, Gaby! Eu vou vencer e vai ser graças a você! – A canadense morena limpou a garganta antes de colocar as mãos unidas frente ao corpo em pose de garota singela e delicada. Os botões de sua jaqueta se abriram misteriosamente enquanto ela começava a cantar, sua voz enchendo todo o estádio e calando a multidão animada:

_Far in the light, I can see it  
in every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love_

_I gotta go  
destiny never finds the way for me, my love_

_Even in the night I see your face, in the dark  
so I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there_

_Times goes by, we can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
in our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives with your love_

_Willing to go to the place  
where you never need to cry  
I'll take you there_

_Willing to find an answer  
in all the winding road we have come through_

_In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
so you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here_

_Times goes by, we can never stay the same  
In the shades of hope, in love memory  
though your smile has gone, we will never be apart  
in our hearts we we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you_

A música foi cantada em um ritmo mais rápido, em menos de um minuto, mas foi o suficiente para deixar todo o ginásio de queixos caídos e Adelino, sem palavras. Além de, claro, libertar Wirl. Com o pingüin finalmente livre, Cathy pôde facilmente ganhar a luta, já que seu oponente estava incapacitado de reagir.

- Gaby, espero que não faça feio agora! – Exclamou Cathy ao voltar para o banco e ser abraçada por suas companheiras. – Ganha a próxima luta e garante a nossa vaga na próxima fase!

- Sim, senhorita! Chefona dois! – Apesar de ainda estar entusiasmada, uma vez que não precisava mais do tom urgente e rápido em sua voz, a fala da pequena canadense tornou-se muito mais fácil de ser entendida. A dona de Irl foi quase aos saltos para a arena, onde ficou cara a cara com seu adversário, o protótipo de armário triplex sem cavidade para o cérebro. Seu nome era Carlitos Socador, sua beyblade era negra e apresentava algumas rachaduras.

A luta começou. Como sempre Gaby procurou não olhar para o oponente, tentando não se intimidar pela visão de Carlitos com sua cara boba de poucos amigos. Ela não percebeu que o líder da equipe, um garoto alto de porte atlético e cara de sabe-tudo, a toda hora berrava instruções para seu oponente, dando mais força à teoria de que ele era o único exemplar de ser humano anencéfalo vivo.

- Gaby, mete porrada nesse cara, não deixa ele te atacar! – Elizabeth também berrava do banco, numa espécie de guerra com o líder adversário para ver quem sabia mandar mais. Gaby, porém, não estava prestando atenção, para variar. – Vai lá, vai com tudo! Quebra pau! Quebra pau!

Na arena, Irl apenas esperava, sem se mexer, o ataque do adversário. A canadense tinha uma estratégia, era esperta como a fera-bit raposa com que lutava. Arriscou uma olhada para o líder adversário, porém não demorou-se mais do que dois segundos. Sabia o que estava por vir, um ataque frontal, e só precisou sair do caminho para que a beyblade adversária encontrasse o caminho livre para fora da arena.

- E eu dedico essa vitória pro Takashi Yadate, dos Taichi! Espero que ele esteja me assistindo agora, porque eu cumpri a minha promessa! – Gaby sorriu para as câmeras enquanto falava, o mesmo sorriso que dera ao chinês antes da luta. Ela não sabia, mas Takashi estava de fato assistindo e ficou tão vermelho quanto Toshihiro ao se tornar o novo alvo das piadinhas, principalmente do outro chinês do grupo, ávido por vingança.

- Muito bem, Gaby, muito bem! – Marie e Cathy foram logo fazer festa na companheira assim que ela retornou ao banco e sua equipe. Elizabeth não participou da comemoração, desde que a luta terminara seus olhos estavam fixos em Augusto Obrador, o líder dos _Magnific_. A troca de olhares vinha desde que o round dois começara, a rivalidade de ambos aumentando a cada comando de voz. A americana não ouviu as palavras de incentivo das companheiras, todos os seus sentidos estavam voltados para o seu adversário.

- Tudo pela vitória! Vou salvar a honra de minha equipe! – Declarou Augusto, com uma expressão alucinada de cientista louco de filme de terror barato.

- Não vai ser fácil passar por mim, muito menos por Cyrl! Vamos te dar uma prova do verdadeiro significado da palavra "poder"!

- Ah, é? Eu não costumo levar a sério o que pessoas menores do que eu dizem, sabe...

De fato, a diferença de altura entre Elizabeth e Augusto era de pelo menos trinta centímetros, sem falar que o adolescente era muito mais corpulento e intimidante. Não que Elizabeth fosse se encolher, claro.

- Hum... Está na hora de rever seus conceitos!

E assim começou a batalha. E assim terminou a batalha. Em um piscar de olhos, a honra dos _Magnific _foi despedaçada, assim como a beyblade de Augusto. Em um piscar de olhos, Cyrl atropelara a beyblade adversária e em um piscar de olhos toda a torcida das arquibancadas comemorava o lance espetacular.

- Da'lhe Beth! – Exclamou Cathy, esquecendo-se do incidente que a mandara para a arena como primeira lutadora da equipe. Com a mesma rapidez com que vencera o líder da Guatemala, a expressão no rosto de Elizabeth mudou de feliz e animada para furiosa e explosiva. Cathy foi perseguida por todo o ginásio até conseguir se refugiar no banheiro feminino. Coube a Gaby e Marie a tarefa de acalmar a líder.

- Calma, Elizabeth, calma! Por favor, não mate a Cathy, nós precisamos dela pra lutar no torneio! – Tentou argumentar Marie.

- CALMA É O CARAMBA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE MEU NOME NÃO É BETH, ELA JÁ SABE! ERRAR É HUMANO, INSISTIR NUM ERRO É BURRICE!

Depois da resposta esbravejada, Marie saiu de perto e foi se esconder perto da companheira, apenas Gaby permaneceu confrontando a líder, com a face tranqüila e impassível.

- Calma, calma, ela se esqueceu, foi um lapso, passou, passou...

Aos poucos as palavras de Gaby foram fazendo efeito e o rosto de Elizabeth voltou a cor normal. Quando era seguro, a mestra de Irl fez sinal para Cathy e Marie saírem do banheiro. Agora mais felizes, a equipe das meninas menores de dez anos mais forte do continente pôde voltar para o hotel, onde esperava comemorar a vitória com os Taichi.

* * *

Enquanto as Girl Power lutavam e Takashi e Ken assistiam ao show, os outros Taichi, finalmente unidos, se reuniram para mandar por correio o presente de aniversário de Mário. Com tantas coisas acontecendo no torneio, a equipe acabou se esquecendo de mandar com antecedência para chegar no dia, mas era melhor chegar com atraso do que não chegar. A câmera digital _Cânon_ com todos os aparatos imagináveis foi cuidadosamente embalada e postada junto com um cartão montado e assinado pela equipe japonesa. Como não tinham muita certeza quanto ao endereço do garoto, o pacote foi endereçado a Lily, conforme combinado naquela mesma tarde via telefone.

Toshihiro, particularmente, gostou de ficar gastando o dinheiro de Daitenji-san no telefone com a futura cunhada. Os dois conversaram durante quase todo o tempo da luta, trocando fatos da vida de Hehashiro, principalmente as situações embaraçosas. A lembrança do irmão fez a sementinha da saudade de casa germinar no coração de Toshihiro, e durante a noite ele não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de decidir gastar ainda mais o dinheiro de seu mentor, desta vez em uma ligação para Xigaze. Falou com os Blue Fish, com os pais, e principalmente com o irmão, que mostrava-se realmente feliz em estar de volta recuperando os cinco anos que passara longe do casal Urameshi. O irmão menor acabou a conversa até um pouco enciumado com as mordomias que o outro recebia, mas não era louco de reclamar. Hehashiro foi também a primeira pessoa para quem ele contou sua mais recente descoberta. Confiava no irmão e, como ele próprio tinha uma namorada por quem era perdidamente apaixonado, achava que ele teria coragem de fazer alguma piada com o fato. O comentário do irmão o surpreendeu, porém:

- Pois então vá ao encontro de seus sonhos! Lute pela garota mesmo que isso custe o seu cérebro!

Toshihiro não entendeu realmente o que aquilo queria dizer, nem teve a chance de perguntar, pois Hehashiro desligou logo depois. Apesar de tudo, ele foi dormir com uma idéia fixa: contar para Rumiko no dia seguinte tudo que sentia.

* * *

Terça-feira, nove de setembro. Última luta dos Taichi na primeira fase.

Novamente Toshihiro e Rumiko foram os últimos a chegar à mesa do café, com a diferença de que dessa vez haviam sido os primeiros a deixar os quartos. Até mesmo Satsuki não conseguiu evitar as gargalhadas quando a dupla chegou, envergonhada e sem conseguir evitar a vermelhidão no rosto.

- Vem cá, tem certeza que vocês não ficam fazendo nada de obscuro no quarto não? – Perguntou Ken, quase caindo da cadeira. – Não é possível um ser humano demorar tanto assim para descer em um elevador!

- Não fale do que não entende, Urashima! – Retrucou o chinês. Durante o tempo que estivera com Rumiko, ambos haviam passado por tantas trapalhadas que ele nem ao menos conseguira introduzir o assunto que estava resolvido a tratar com ela desde a conversa com Hehashiro. Tudo que queria agora era ficar sozinho o maior tempo possível com a garota, também para evitar que os pestes de plantão escutassem alguma coisa e ficassem ainda mais insuportáveis.

- Então quer dizer que vocês fazem sim alguma coisa lá às escondidas! Eu vou instalar câmeras naquele quarto!

Os beybladers novamente caíram na risada, e o ambiente continuou assim até a chegada de Zanxam-sensei ao restaurante, ralhando com os estudantes que estavam mais de vinte minutos atrasados para a aula.

Por hora, os Taichi estavam conseguido adiar um assunto vital para o futuro da equipe na competição: se Rumiko poderia ou não lutar naquela tarde. Essa discussão, porém, não poderia ser empurrada muito mais, pois apenas algumas horas separavam a equipe japonesa daquela que seria sua última luta na primeira fase da competição norte-americana.

_

* * *

(James pulando feito louco com a camisa do Brasil e segurando um monte de bandeirinhas)_

_FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS! FÉRIAS!_

_**Hehashiro: **Tá bom, a gente já ouviu! (pedala no James)_

_**James: **Estraga prazeres! ç.ç_

_**Satsuki: **Ah, tadinho do James! O.O_

_**Ken: **(vozinha irritante) É, tadinho do James... XD_

_**James: **Vocês são todos maus comigo! TT.TT Fiquem sabendo que eu pretendia escrever um capítulo por dia durante essas duas semanas de folga, mas acho que agora vou reconsiderar!_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, não! Não faz isso, por favor!_

_**James: **Só se vocês me pedirem desculpas..._

_**Coro: **Descupa!_

_**James: **... Se ajoelharem perante a minha figura..._

_(bando de crianças ajoelhadas)_

_**James: **E um por um beijarem os meus pés chulezentos pós-tarde-de-treino! XD_

_**Coro: **Nem morto! P_

_**James: **Sabia que eles não iam concordar! É sinal de que eu criei personagens inteligentes! XD _

_**Ken: **Até pouco tempo atrás ele era o primeiro a nos chamar de retardados... ¬¬'_

_**James: **Detalhes, detalhes.._

_**Rumiko: **Então isso quer dizer que as minhas notas vão subir? (olhar brilhante)_

_**James: **Hum... Não! 8D_

_(Rumiko chora)_

_(David e Felipe aparecem do nada com um bando de bandeirinhas da Itália cantando em italiano)_

_**David e Felipe: **Funiculi funiculá, funiculi funiculááááááá yama yama ya funiculi funiculá! (dançando can-can)_

_**Yuy: **Chegou o elenco da novela das oito... do ano 2000..._

_**Felipe: **É, Yuy, capiche? So italiano desde criancinha/o/ (falando com sotaque)_

_**Yuy: **Realmente, considerando que você ainda É uma criancinha... ¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **(olhos lacrimejantes) ç.ç Eu vou... eu vou... (cataratas do Iguaçu em forma de lágrimas) VOU CONTAR TUDO PRA MINHA MÃE, VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ! ELA VAI TE BATER! (Felipe sai correndo e encontra o Luiz vestido de mamãe – avental florido, bobs nos cabelos, meia-maquiagem mal-feita e vestido cafona – especialmente para a ocasião) MAMÃE! O YUY MAUVADU ME BATEU, ME CHUTOU, ME DEU UM PEDALA, DISSE QUE EU SOU GORDO, QUE EU NÃO JOGO NADA, QUE EU SÓ FICO ESPERANDO A BOLA VIR E QUE DOU MAIS ATENÇÃO PRO MEU DINHEIRO DO QUE PRO MEU PAÍS!_

_**Mama Luiz: **Ele te chamou de Ronaldo? O.O_

_**Felipe: **É, foi! Bate nele! Bate nele! _

_(Mama Luiz tira um rolo de macarrão do nada)_

_**Mama Luiz: **Ma onde é que está questo bambino que insultou meu bambino? (sotaque italiano de quinta, até porque o Luiz é alemão XD)_

_**Felipe: **Tá ali, ó! (aponta pro Yuy)_

_(Yuy tomando uma latinha de refrigerante encostado na parede)_

_(Mama Luiz cria chifres e sai correndo na direção do Yuy)_

_(Levanta fumacinha)_

_(voa a latinha)_

_(Sai fumacinha)_

_(Yuy sentado em cima do touro Mama Luiz como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_(Satsuki e um batalhão de fã-girls dando vivas)_

_**Toshihiro: **Parece que o Yuy venceu mais uma..._

_**Takashi: **Isso já está ficando enjoativo... _

_**Ken: **Precisamos de uma novidade..._

_(silêncio)_

_(mais silêncio)_

_Já sei! (Ken se levanta e aparece um palco com microfone tipo dos shows dos comediantes americanos)_

_Meu amigo, minha amiga, você aí de casa! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) Você se considera entendido de moda? Se considera um talento desconhecido que ninguém conhece? (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) Acha que pode um dia brilhar como estilista, mas não consegue achar a oportunidade certa? (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) SEUS PROBLEMAS SE ACABARAM-SE! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) ESTÁ NO AR O SEU, O MEU, O NOOOOSO... CONCURSO PÚBLICO ABERTO A PESSOAS COMUNS PARA ESCOLHER OS UNIFORMES DAS EQUIPES QUE SERÃO USADOS NO TORNEIO DA RÚSSIA! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições)_

_É muito simples! Tudo que você tem que fazer é mandar, em um review ou e-mail, a descrição de um modelo de uniforme – jaqueta, calça e camiseta – para todas as equipes que participarão da Grande Final da Rússia! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) Desenhos enviados por e-mails ou via orkut também serão aceitos! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) As sugestões mais legais vão aparecer no corpo dos participantes do time como uniforme especial do time durante a competição! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) _

_Esse concurso público aberto a pessoas comuns para escolher os uniformes das equipes estará valendo até a derradeira fase russa começar! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) Ou seja, ainda não tem data definida! Por tanto... MÃOS À OBRA E GANBATTE MINNA-SAN! (vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições)_

_(Bando de beybladers que encheram o saco após a décima repetição da vinhetinha sobem no palco e derrubam o Ken)_

_**Takashi: **É isso aí, e tratem de caprichar, principalmente no nosso uniforme! XD_

_**Marie: **Qualquer coisa vale, desde que se seja bonita e nos deixe ainda mais bonitos! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **É, queremos ficar bonitos acima de tudo! XD_

_**Satsuki: **O que você está fazendo aí no meio, Yoshiyuki? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ah, é que todo mundo estava fazendo "XD" aí eu não resisti e tive que deixar a minha marca também! XD_

_**Satsuki: **¬¬'_

_**Ann: **E ai de quem esculachar com os WATB..._

_(John, William e Emy encolhidos involuntariamente)_

_**David: **Pra mim podia ser um daqueles aventais de pizzaiolos! Eu gostei de ser um pseudo-italiano, acho que sou pé quente/o/_

_**Cathy: **Contanto que não imitem a bandeira americana..._

_**Jun: **Eu não faço questão de algo especial, apenas gostaria que fosse vermelho e amarelo ou verde e laranja, com listras nas mangas e um zíper prateado na jaqueta e..._

_**Len: **Jun, você não está sendo específica demais não? O.õ_

_**Jun: **Eu? Específica? Não! Minhas idéias são bem vagas! _

_**Yuy: **Humpf, quando o James fica sem criatividade pra criar roupinhas bestas ele pede ajuda aos universitários... ¬¬'_

_**James: **Obrigado, Yuy, por revelar a todos o meu plano secreto! Ò.Ó_

_**Yuy: **De nada. u.u_

_**Ken: **(esquecido em um canto desde que foi derrubado do palco por causa da vinhetinha espetacular que enche o saco depois de dez repetições) Olha... não sabia que podia ver estrelas dentro de um quarto... ainda mais tão de perto... e elas não param de girar em volta da minha cabeça... 8D_

_(Estrelinhas da cabeça do Ken se ampliam pela força do pensamento e começam a crescer feito balão de gás)_

_(Estrelinhas da cabeça do Ken tomam todo o espaço do quarto)_

_(Estrelinhas da cabeça do Ken explodem)_

_(A Terra explode por causa da reação em cadeia iniciada com as estrelinhas da cabeça do Ken)_

_**Ken: **(flutuando no espaço com uma roupa de astronauta) Olha só, aqui tem um monte de estrelinhas! 8D_

_Owari_


	70. A tristeza de Elizabeth

**CAPÍTULO XLV**

**A TRISTEZA DE ELIZABETH! O DIA QUE EU QUERO ESQUECER!**

_Por hora, os Taichi estavam conseguido adiar um assunto vital para o futuro da equipe na competição: se Rumiko poderia ou não lutar naquela tarde. Essa discussão, porém, não poderia ser empurrada muito mais, pois apenas algumas horas separavam a equipe japonesa daquela que seria sua última luta na primeira fase da competição norte-americana. _

* * *

Faltavam cerca de quinze minutos para a partida para o ginásio e a equipe encontrava-se reunida para tentar achar uma possível solução problema. A mais de duas horas. Sem chegar a uma conclusão.

- Isso é injusto! Por que eu, quando machuquei o meu pé mês passado tive que ser substituído e agora vocês querem que a Rumiko fique? – Perguntou Ken, indignado. Ele era o que mais atrasava a conclusão da assembléia, inflexível em sua opinião e insistindo no mesmo argumento não importava qual o contra- argumento utilizado por seus opositores, a maioria no grupo.

- Primeiro: Há uma grande diferença entre a sua força e a força da Rumiko. Segundo: Yuy não está a fim de lutar. Terceiro: Ela foi mais esperta e já arranjou um apoio pra se encostar durante a luta. – Rebateu Takashi, que defendia a ida de Rumiko somente para poder discordar do melhor amigo.

- O motivo do Yuy não justifica, ele é reserva, serve justamente pra lutar quando a gente precisa. A nossa força não é tão diferente assim, ela só parte um pouco mais pro ataque. E ela _nunca _foi mais esperta do que eu, ela só teve sorte do Toshihiro querer se fantasiar de muleta humana por uns tempos. Eu também podia ter pedido pra um de vocês me apoiar. – Rebateu o japonês. Nenhum dos outros quatro membros tivera sequer a chance de abrir a boca, a dupla de ouro dominara o debate desde o começo.

- Yuy é o reserva, mas é o líder da equipe e ganha de você fácil. Diferente de um certo Chimpanzé Dopado, ele tem poder pra decidir se quer lutar ou não.

- Tem poder, coisa nenhuma! Numa equipe quem decide é o time!

- Então por que você não pergunta pra eles o que eles acham melhor?

- Acontece que não é justo a Rumiko poder lutar hoje quando eu, há um mês atrás, tive que ficar pra trás por conta de um machucado muito parecido!

E assim se repetiam os argumentos sucessivamente. Várias tentativas de intervenção vindas de Toshihiro e Satsuki foram ignoradas pela dupla, tornando incerto o rumo do debate. Yuy e Rumiko ainda não haviam tentado se manifestar, o primeiro por falta de interesse e a segunda por vergonha e receio de falar algo que não devia. Ao ver que o tempo era curto, porém, o líder resolveu se pronunciar:

- Chega. Essa reunião idiota termina aqui. Se Urashima é tão infantil a ponto de não entender que o que ocorreu mês passado e o que está acontecendo agora são coisas muito diferentes, por hoje Higurashi vai ficar no hotel com Kinomoto e eu vou lutar. Nas lutas que vierem depois, lesionada ou não ela vai para o ginásio.

Por mais que Ken dissesse da boca para fora que Yuy era apenas um reserva e quem devia decidir era o grupo, a fala do líder tornou-se lei e ninguém o contestou. A única manifestação de leve desagrado veio surpreendentemente de Satsuki, que mordeu o lábio inferior depois de ouvir que deveria ficar com Rumiko.

* * *

Os Taichi chegaram ao ginásio quase no fim do prazo dado para a apresentação das equipes. Não houve muito tempo para se preparar, Yuy foi para a arena sem nem parar no banco. Os adversários eram a equipe de Cuba, que surpreendera a todos por decidir participar do torneio, já que o presidente Fidel Castro não reconhecia o beyblade como esporte, mas sim como uma demonstração da força do capitalismo podre americano e sua selvageria consumista tecnológica. Corriam boatos de que a equipe russa estava por trás da mudança de idéia, apoiando financeiramente este time por trás dos panos. Nada comprovado até o momento, entretanto.

Para competidores que não contavam com o apoio do presidente, eles eram até uma equipe bem patriótica. Os três membros do time, embora não muito mais velhos do que Toshihiro, usavam longas barbas cinzentas, obviamente postiças, e bigode da mesma cor, além de uniforme militar. Com um pouco mais de maquiagem, poderiam ser confundidos com o presidente em pessoa. As sobrancelhas de Yuy se arquearam ao encarar seu oponente, porém nenhuma mudança visível pôde ser notada no líder da equipe japonesa.

A pressa e a correria na chegada não afetaram o desempenho do garoto, que terminou a luta ao mesmo tempo que a iniciou, mandando a beyblade adversária para longe com apenas um toque. Os três Taichi que permaneciam no banco não se deram ao trabalho de cumprimentar o líder, além do fato de saberem que ele não gosta desse tipo de coisa, esperar um desempenho um pouco abaixo disso significava duvidar das habilidades do garoto.

Ken foi o escolhido para o segundo round, porém não encontrou muito apoio do banco durante a luta. Yuy agia como sempre, Takashi estava irritado por ter perdido a discussão e Toshihiro olhava para as arquibancadas com uma expressão estranha. Era óbvio que não eram as arquibancada que ele via, sua mente perdida em algum outro lugar dentro do hotel de Ottawa...

- Me parece que o seu time não anda muito contente com você, meu caro... – Exclamou Diego Góes, o adversário do japonês de franja racionalmente improvável.

- Ah, eles só estão um pouco entediados porque já sabem o resultado final desta luta! – Devolveu o outro, canalizando sua irritação para a beyblade antes mesmo dela entrar na arena. Estava decidido a provar para Takashi que sua força não era inferior a de Rumiko.

A luta começou. Diego e sua equipe haviam estudado a equipe japonesa, assim como a grande maioria dos participantes do torneio, devido à fama que o time vinha ganhando desde o torneio asiático. Esperavam que Ken ficasse na defensiva, a estratégia estava montada para encarar o forte escudo do dragão flamejante, mas seu mestre não ficou parado. O primeiro movimento ofensivo foi da beyblade azulada, assim como os cinco subseqüentes. Pego de surpresa, o cubano demorou um pouco para reagir.

- Plano interessante, porém uma mudança de estratégia sozinha não vai conseguir acabar comigo!

Diego também passou a atacar, o poder das beyblades era equivalente. O impasse se arrastou por quase um minuto até Ken decidir chamar sua fera-bit. A platéia deu vivas ao ver o dragão surgir do pequeno peão, imponente e ávido por um combate. O cubano sorriu, não precisaria mudar tanto assim seus planos.

O lance seguinte foi complicado de entender para os orientais. Ken atacou. Pela lógica, deveria vencer no segundo seguinte. Pela lógica, a beyblade adversária, caso não estivesse fora da arena, deveria estar no mínimo chamuscada. Pela lógica, não era Fenrochi que deveria sair voando e cair perto do banco da equipe.

Gargalhando perante o olhar surpreso do público, Diego voltou para junto de seu time, que o envolveu em um abraço de grupo caloroso e um tanto grotesco.

- Dá pra alguém me explicar o que foi que houve ou eu vou ter que ficar com esse ponto de interrogação flutuando na minha cabeça até a hora de dormir? – Perguntou o inquieto perdedor para o resto do time, descontrolado.

- Mas é óbvio o que foi que aconteceu, sua Anta Gorda de Tóquio! – Replicou Takashi, pulado para tentar bater na cabeça do amigo, sem sucesso. – Você trocou de estratégia no último minuto, é claro que você ia perder! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o seu estilo é defensivo e que não adianta tentar ata...

- Na verdade, a mudança de estratégia foi a melhor coisa que o Urashima poderia ter feito, e está longe de ser a causa da derrota. – Interrompeu Yuy, ainda sentado no banco na mesma posição de antes, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Eles conhecem todas as suas jogadas, o que já era de se esperar considerando que estamos em nosso quinto torneio. Ganhei a minha luta porque eles provavelmente não coletaram nada sobre Fenhir, mas Fenrochi, Fenku e Fenki com certeza já são velhos conhecidos deles.

- Isso significa...

- Significa que ao menos que Urameshi mude alguma coisa em sua estratégia e golpes agora, eles provavelmente vão saber como contra-atacar o grande golpe de Fenku e vão ganhar do mesmo jeito que ganharam agora a pouco.

- Será que você pode repetir isso, Yuy, porque eu acho que o Toshihiro não estava ouvindo...

De fato, o chinês estava quase babando olhando para o nada. Só voltou ao normal depois de um tapão nas costas muito bem aplicado pelo líder, que repetiu novamente a sua explicação pela derrota de Ken e mandou o menino apaixonado para a batalha com um empurrão de deslocar o ombro.

- Vou ler sua mente, seu todas as suas técnicas, o seu demônio marinho não me apavora, a vaga na próxima fase é nossa!

- Você fala demais pra quem está prestes a perder. É melhor se concentrar no que está acontecendo embaixo de seus pés, porque é lá que vamos decidir o vencedor.

O juiz autorizou o início da luta.

* * *

Enquanto os meninos lutavam no ginásio, as garotas se amontoavam no quarto de Rumiko e das Girl Power para assistir ao show. A japonesa machucada estava sentada em sua cama com as costas apoiadas em travesseiros, de frente para a televisão. Elizabeth e Cathy estavam sentadas uma de cada lado da cama e Marie e Gaby encontravam-se mais a frente, agachadas no chão olhando para o aparelho hipnotizadas. Satsuki estava na escrivaninha fazendo qualquer coisa de costas para as demais, ocupada demais para assistir.

A vitória de Yuy fez as meninas vibrarem, se abraçarem, cantarem, e tudo mais que se faz quando o seu time vence. Elizabeth agarrou um de seus bastões e, de pé na cama, começou a rodá-lo no ar gritando "_I'm Burning! Go Taichi!_" com um entusiasmo que não se via nem na torcida japonesa durante o campeonato asiático. Cathy discretamente puxou seu pé, fazendo com que ela caísse e largasse o bastão longe, culpa da lei da inércia. O "longe" no caso era a mesa de Satsuki, que por centímetros não foi a segunda vítima oriental to taco assassino.

- PAREM COM TANTA BAGUNÇA! NÃO ESTÃO VENDO QUE EU ESTOU TENTANDO ESTUDAR? – Explodiu a loira, mais apavorante do que Yuy, praticamente uma miniatura de Zanxam-sensei.

- Mas, Satsuki, nosso time está lutando, como é que você consegue pensar em estudar numa hora dessas? – Perguntou Rumiko, a única que não havia se encolhido com a explosão da CDF loira.

- Se eles realmente sabem o que estão fazendo, não deveriam enfrentar problemas. E você, Rumiko Higurashi, se pretende realmente lutar da próxima vez, deveria ficar muito quieta nessa cama, caso contrário seu pé vai demorar ainda mais para voltar ao normal!

- Tá, calma, Satsuki! Não precisa se irritar tanto assim! Eu fiz alguma coisa pra te deixar assim por acaso, é?

A loira não respondeu, embora soubesse muito bem da resposta que gostaria de dar, uma resposta nada bonita e imprópria para o horário. Ela ficou apenas encarando a amiga por alguns instantes antes de, ainda mau-humorada, voltar ao seu trabalho. Com toda a discussão, as meninas acabaram perdendo a luta de Ken, e mais do que nunca se grudaram na tela para assistir ao desfecho do confronto entre Toshihiro e Carlos Daniel Dela Rua.

* * *

Fenku se desviou do primeiro ataque, do segundo, porém o segundo o atingiu em cheio. Toshihiro respirou aliviado quando viu que sua beyblade ainda estava na luta. Pressionava seu cérebro para pensar em alguma coisa, porém nada lhe ocorria. Ele poderia contar com a sorte e atacar em um erro do adversário, porém tinha certeza que o cubano não cometeria qualquer deslize. Ele precisava inovar, fazer algo impensado até para ele mesmo. Mas como ele conseguiria fazer algo que nem ele poderia pensar? Era um paradoxo irritante.

"_Droga, vamos lá, pense em alguma coisa, pense! Eu preciso de idéias, preciso de idéias! Maldita hora em que eu fui me distrair e pensar na Rumiko... RUMIKO! É isso! Talvez dê certo... Eu não preciso necessariamente fazer algo inédito para pegar eles... Talvez alguma coisa que outro de nós faça já seja suficiente. Atacar direto como o Yuy requer um poder de fogo que eu não tenho... A estratégia defensiva de tomar porrada pra contra-atacar não vai funcionar também, eu não tenho o escudo do Fenrochi... É, Rumiko, parece que Fenku e Fenki não são parecidas só no nome!"_

- Fenku, vamos mostrar o que é espírito de equipe! Use o ataque Investida!

Mesmo imaginando o que deveria fazer, Toshihiro não estava certo se funcionaria, afinal Fenku não era Fenki, apesar da semelhança em oitenta por cento do nome. Ele mentalizou com o máximo de detalhes possíveis a seqüência de movimentos que o centauro e Rumiko realizavam antes de atacar, na esperança de que seu leviatã de algum modo entendesse a mensagem. No hotel, Rumiko quase caiu da cama ao ouvir o nome de seu ataque sair da boca do chinês, e até mesmo Satsuki largou seu trabalho para assistir à luta.

Apesar de todo o plano de Toshihiro e de seu magnífico esforço para imitar Rumiko, o ataque falhou, a beyblade azul não deu mais do que um simples empurrão na adversária. Do ponto de vista da tentativa do ataque em si, a idéia foi um total fracasso, a prova de que um leviatã não consegue mesmo se passar por um centauro nem por milagre, porém, do ponto de vista da "estratégia para vencer", ele até que não se saiu tão mal. Carlos Daniel ficou impressionado com o que ouvira, assumindo uma posição essencialmente defensiva, o que deu tempo para o chinês reorganizar seus próximos ataques. Investindo na velocidade, Fenku pressionou a beyblade cubana até esta sair da arena, garantindo no sufoco a permanência dos Taichi no torneio e a vaga na próxima fase.

* * *

- Toshihiro! Você conseguiu! – Com a ajuda das Girl Power, Rumiko foi capaz de recepcionar o chinês na porta do quarto e de pular em seus braços assim que este deu um passo para dentro. Pego de surpresa, só não caiu para trás porque Yuy, Ken e Takashi também pretendiam entrar no quarto e acabaram involuntariamente agindo como parede de segurança. – Foi incrível! Você quase fez Fenku imitar Fenki! Eu senti como se eu estivesse lutando lá também, obrigada!

- Rumiko... eu... – Toshihiro não sabia muito bem o que dizer, nem o que fazer em seguida. Felizmente, Yuy estava por perto para resolver a situação:

- A idéia de Urameshi foi arriscada, ele poderia ter perdido a luta se o oponente não estivesse se surpreendido. E foi uma idéia idiota também, porque até mesmo um pirralho do tamanho do Yadate sabe que leviatãs não podem se passar por centauros. E Urameshi, vocês dois estão bloqueando a entrada do quarto.

Sem outra saída, o chinês voltou a exercer seu papel de muleta humana para conduzir a amiga de volta para a cama. As horas seguintes foram devotadas a uma atividade sugerida surpreendentemente por Gaby: discutir a luta lance a lance em grupo visando aprender um pouco mais. Satsuki e Yuy, apesar do mau-humor, contribuíram consideravelmente mais do que os outros beybladers, e o resto da tarde foi bem mais agradável do que se podia imaginar.

* * *

Quinta-feira, 11 de setembro.

Elizabeth foi a primeira a acordar de manhã, silenciosamente deixando o quarto rumo ao restaurante. O famigerado despertador animal ainda não havia sido acionado no quarto ao lado, – servia de despertador para as meninas também – o que significava que ainda não eram seis e meia da manhã. Era melhor assim, já que seus planos para a manhã não envolviam seus companheiros e amigos.

O café da manhã foi rápido, queria sair antes que algum outro beyblader pudesse vê-la. Zanxam-sensei já a esperava no saguão quando lá chegou, as duas saíram juntas na manhã fria e cinzenta da capital canadense.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que seus amigos saibam, Edward-chan?

- Tenho sim, professora. Não quero que eles fiquem com pena de mim ou coisa assim, principalmente a Cathy. – Respondeu a líder das Girl Power, resoluta.

- Pois eu tenho a impressão de que Parks-chan seria a primeira a te ajudar.

- Não sei como, ela me odeia. – A aluna permanecia incrédula.

- Ela só te odeia porque não te conhece bem e porque ela é uma das vítimas da nova onda de ódio irracional a todos os americanos que se iniciou quando George Bush tomou o poder.

- Ele faz todos nós parecermos idiotas. Francamente, quem foram os babacas que escolheram ele em primeiro lugar? Meu pai votou no Gore... lá em casa todo mundo sabia que o Bush era um ignóbil. E, bem, ele...

- Olha, chegamos!

O prédio que Zanxam-sensei apontava era uma construção em pedra marrom e vitrais, como vários que existiam na região. Era uma igreja anglicana, e como tal era praticamente idêntica a todas as outras igrejas da cidade. Mesmo assim, serviria para o que as duas queriam fazer.

Um pouco hesitante, Elizabeth entrou no santuário e caminhou até o altar observada de longe pela professora. A garota não era a única a fazer isso, porém, pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas também realizava o mesmo ritual de acender uma vela e rezar por seus entes queridos. Quantos deles teriam, assim como Elizabeth, perdido parentes e amigos na grande tragédia de dois anos atrás, no grande divisor de águas da era atual?

A garota voltou depois de alguns minutos, seus olhos estavam um pouco mais vermelhos e havia uma certa tristeza no ar. Mais algumas pessoas haviam se juntado a elas e agora a pequena igrejinha estava começando a parecer cheia.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Perguntou a professora, carinhosamente. Elizabeth odiava ter de admitir, mas naquele dia a mestra estava sendo realmente muito legal com ela, mesmo com toda a confusão que ela causara como parte do D.I.G.A. Ken e Takashi não deveriam saber de seus pensamentos em hipótese alguma.

- Sim, um pouco. É uma pena que eu não possa estar com mamãe hoje, mas elo menos eu consegui fazer alguma coisa. Além do mais, eu não poderia largar o torneio agora, logo antes da fase final e voltar pra Nova York, eu sou a líder do time!

- Tenho certeza que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso de você.

- Obrigada, sensei.

Em silêncio, as duas caminharam de volta para o hotel. Durante todo o percurso, cruzaram com várias pessoas que seguiam na direção oposta, provavelmente indo para o lugar que elas acabaram de deixar. Ainda não eram oito da manhã quando a dupla entrou no restaurante.

* * *

A primeira coisa que chocou os beybladers que já estavam tomando o café da manhã foi o fato de a líder das Girl Power não estar, pela primeira vez desde o início do torneio, vestindo o uniforme dos _Yankees, _mas sim uma calça e casaco pretos. O segundo choque veio quando ela deu meia-volta em direção aos quartos sem falar com ninguém.

- Elizabeth, espera! – Chamou Cathy da mesa de sua equipe. Desde que acordaram, as meninas estavam se perguntando sobre o paradeiro de sua líder, porém nem mesmo o vigia da entrada sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo. A canadense se levantou e fez menção de seguir a menina, porém Zanxam-sensei a impediu.

- É melhor deixar ela sozinha, Parks-chan.

- Droga! – Exclamou a garota enquanto jogava seu peso novamente sobre a cadeira, irritada.

- Só nos resta esperar que Rumiko e Toshihiro encontrem ela no caminho... – Sussurrou Gaby para que somente suas duas companheiras pudessem ouvir. Os dois Taichi eram os únicos que não estavam presentes no restaurante, como era de praxe, devido às trapalhadas da japonesa. A chegada deles estava prevista para algum momento distante cerca de dez minutos, porém poderia ser atrasada ainda mais dada as atuais circunstâncias.

* * *

- Rumiko, será que dá pra gente parar um pouquinho? – Perguntou Toshihiro de repente. Estavam os dois no meio do caminho entre o corredor e o elevador, depois de séculos tentando sair do quarto.

- Parar por que? Normalmente sou eu quem pede esse tipo de coisa, Toshihiro, o que deu em você? – A garota olhou para ele intrigada. Normalmente, seu amigo chinês tentava evitar pausas desnecessárias no meio da longa jornada que eles faziam todas as manhãs, até mesmo sua mente obtusa conseguia perceber a incoerência.

- É que eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante, e eu não quero que ninguém mais ouça. – Respondeu ele, com a voz o mais firme possível. Mesmo que Toshihiro aparentasse estar sério, seu interior tremia ao pensar no que estava prestes a dizer. Essa era a oportunidade de ouro para contar a Rumiko sobre seus sentimentos.

- O que? – Os olhos de Rumiko brilharam, ficar sabendo de segredos exclusivos era sem dúvida muito excitante, mesmo ela não sabendo qual era exatamente a natureza desse segredo.

- Bom, Rumiko, é que eu... bem, faz um tempo que eu... – Toshihiro tentava ficar de frente para a garota, ou pelo menos o mais de frente que sua posição de muleta humana permitia. Os dois estavam no meio do corredor, cujas luzes encontravam-se quase todas apagadas, dando um certo clima a cena. – É que eu meio que... bom... desde que...

- Olha, é a Elizabeth! – Rumiko exclamou de súbito, cortando o amigo e deixando-o com cara de tacho. A americana acabara de sair do elevador e agora se dirigia ao quarto, parecia triste e não estava vestindo o uniforme de seu time de beisebol. – Hey, Beth!

- Não me chama de Beth, Rumiko, eu já disse que não gosto. – Respondeu a garota, olhando para o chão enquanto passava pelo "casal".

- Por que você não gosta? – Rumiko estava disposta a continuar a conversa, ignorando a expressão desesperada e frustrada no rosto de Toshihiro.

- Eu não gosto e pronto.

- Ah, deve ter algum motivo! Me conta, vai, eu juro que não conto pra ninguém!

- Não, é melhor deixar pra lá, eu não quero lembrar... – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da americana e caiu no chão. Rumiko e Toshihiro ficaram ainda mais intrigados e também um pouco impressionados.

- Pode nos contar, nós vamos guardar segredo. Se é uma coisa que está te incomodando, então é melhor colocar pra fora! – Rumiko usou de todo o seu poder persuasivo, de sua voz mais animada e de seu alto-astral contagiante para fazer com que a líder das Girl Power a encarasse. Ela pareceu refletir por alguns momentos até fazer um sinal para que a dupla a seguisse até o quarto. Lá chegando, fechou a porta à chave.

- Querem mesmo saber? – Perguntou ela, com os olhos cada vez mais vermelhos e marejados. Até mesmo as pedras insensíveis de nome Ken Urashima e Takashi Yadate a essa altura teriam percebido que a garota estava emocionalmente abalada.

- Conta, vamos! – Exclamou Rumiko, empolgada. Estava novamente sentada na cama com Toshihiro do lado. O garoto, vendo o estada da amiga, não podia mais ficar com raiva por ter tido sua declaração interrompida. Também estava querendo ajudar o máximo possível.

- Vocês sabem que dia é hoje? – Perguntou a americana, tentando se controlar.

- Quinta-feira, por que? – Respondeu Rumiko, sem captar o real sentido da pergunta.

- Não, Rumiko, acho que não é isso que ela quis dizer. – Censurou Toshihiro, ficando mais sério. – E acho que estou começando a entender onde vamos chegar. Hoje é onze de setembro, certo? – Perguntou ele de volta.

- É. – Confirmou Elizabeth.

- E... – Rumiko ainda não havia entendido.

- E daí que há exatos dois anos um bando de terroristas metidos seqüestraram aviões e derrubaram as Torres Gêmeas do World Trade Center, lá em Nova York, e mataram milhões de pessoas, entre elas o meu pai! – Respondeu Elizabeth de uma só vez, antes que realmente surtasse. Os outros dois ficaram mudos por alguns instantes, enquanto mais algumas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da garota. – Aqueles imbecis! Só porque o nosso presidente é um idiota, não era preciso descontar em inocentes que não tinham nada ver com isso! Eu odeio terroristas, eu odeio muçulmanos, eu odeio todo o Oriente Médio! Eu quero mais é que eles se explodam com todo aquele petróleo!

- Calma, Elizabeth, calma... – Rumiko tentou fazer alguma coisa, porém sem muito sucesso.

- Seu pai estava trabalhando nas torres na hora do atentado? – Toshihiro perguntou.

- Não. – Elizabeth respirou fundo, estava quase impossibilitada de falar, dada a quantidade de gotas amargas que jorravam de seus olhos vermelhos. – Ele... ele era um... um dos bom... bombeiros que subiu pra... pra ajudar as pessoas a descer.

Toshihiro arriscou um olhar de esgoela para Rumiko e percebeu que a garota também estava chorando. Ela conseguira se colocar no lugar da amiga naquela situação e conseguia entender seus sentimentos quase como se fossem a mesma pessoa. Por mais que quisesse ficar admirando as qualidades da japonesa, no momento era preciso ajudar uma outra garota. Quando procurou alguma palavra de consolo para dizer para Elizabeth, percebeu que não possuía nenhuma, por mais que quisesse dizer algo. Na verdade, não entendia muito bem o que a amiga estava sentindo, nunca perdera um parente próximo assim, e não queria imaginar como seria se isso viesse a acontecer. O mais próximo dessa sensação seria o algo relacionado com a fuga de Hehashiro, porém ele era muito pequeno naquela época e agora com o irmão de volta era muito difícil relembrar.

- Seu pai partiu como um herói, e ele deve estar muito feliz por ter uma filha tão habilidosa como você. – Rumiko falou por fim, já abraçada a Elizabeth.

- Ele sempre dizia que vivia para ajudar os outros, e que eu devia ser assim também. – Sussurrou a garota. Aos poucos se acalmando. – Ele amava a profissão dele... Mas o que eu não consigo perdoar é que ele morreu por causa da incompetência do presidente! Ele não gostava dele, não gostava! E dizia que o país não merecia o presidente que tinha! Fraude! Foi o que aconteceu! Só pode ter sido uma fraude!

Nessa hora Toshihiro pensou em fazer algum comentário anti-Bush também, entretanto uma pequena consciência em algum canto obscuro de sua mente o advertiu que seria melhor não interferir. A raiva de Elizabeth se transformou em saudosismo quando certas lembranças vieram à tona:

- Foi ele que me ensinou a jogar beisebol e beyblade. Ele amava os dois e me levava para todos os jogos e todos os eventos relacionados. A gente jogava junto e ele me dizia sempre que eu um dia ia superar ele. E só ele podia me chamar de Beth.

- Então é por isso que você se irrita quando outras pessoas te chamam assim? – Perguntou Toshihiro, sem conseguir controlar a vontade de interromper.

- É isso mesmo! Ninguém mais tem o direito de usar esse apelido além dele! Principalmente a Cathy!

- O que é que tem eu?

Elizabeth, Rumiko e Toshihiro viraram suas cabeças para a porta imediatamente em sincronia. Lá se encontravam as outras Girl Power e Ken e Takashi, todos com olhares interrogativos.

- Eu é que pergunto o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – A líder do time canadense se levantou, desvencilhando-se de Rumiko para encarar a companheira. Estava séria e com as mãos na cintura.

- Viemos pegar nossas coisas para a aula, oras! Sabe que horas são? Estamos todos atrasados! – Cathy imitou a postura da colega, e ambas começaram uma competição de "quem agüenta mais tempo fazendo cara de má sem piscar". Toshihiro e Rumiko, vendo que a amiga já estava de volta ao seu estado normal, concordaram que essa era a melhor hora para deixar o quarto e evitar o fogo cruzado. Alguns segundos depois, o barulho de algo muito pesado se chocando contra a parede confirmou suas suspeitas.

O humor de Elizabeth melhorou consideravelmente durante o dia, embora ela tenha se recusado a participar das travessuras que Ken e Takashi haviam planejado. Não contou para mais ninguém sobre seu pai, e Rumiko e Toshihiro cumpriram sua promessa de guardar segredo. Naquela noite, a líder americana da equipe canadense sonhou que jogava uma partida de beisebol contra seus amigos beybladers valendo o título do campeonato mundial. Ela venceu sozinha, brigou com Cathy e o troféu lhe foi entregue pelas mãos de seu pai. Se alguém a estivesse vigiando naquele instante, ficaria com a imagem da garota dormindo sorridente gravada na memória.

_**

* * *

Hehashiro: Oh, que final mais... clichê? O.õ**_

_**Elizabeth: **Não amola! (Empurrando o Hehashiro) (Para no meio do caminho) Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui? _

_**Hehashiro: **Não sabe, não? Hoje é o meu aniversário! Eu vim aqui pra fazer o off-talk como parte do meu presente!_

_**Felipe: **(Chegando do nada) PROTESTO! Isso não é justo! Por que o Hehashiro ganha off-talk no aniversário dele e eu não ganho nada? ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **Você ganhou sim! Escreveu aquela historinha absurda lá e colocou dizendo que era uma história verídica. _

_**Felipe: **Mas é uma história verídica! Como é que vocês podem não acreditar? Me dêem alguma evidencia que prove que eu estava mentindo! EU te desafio, Beth!_

_**Elizabeth: **Não me chama de Beth! (Correndo atrás do Felipe envolta em chamas segurando um dos seus bastões de beisebol)_

_**Hehashiro: **Esse cara não aprende... Mas, enfim, aqui estou eu e..._

_(choro de bebê)_

_**Voz gritando de algum lugar bem distante: **HEHASHIIIIIIRO! SUA FILHA TÁ CHAMANDO!_

_**Hehashiro: **Legal, aposto que é tudo culpa do James. Ele vai ver só... Imagina... Eu mal fiz vinte e um anos e já tenho uma filha... Mais alguém além de mim quer participar de um grupo secreto que arma um complô pra derrubar o James? _

_**Todos os personagens menos a Elizabeth e o Felipe: **EU! o/_

_**Felipe: **(Ainda correndo da Elizabeth) Eu! o/_

_**Elizabeth: **(Ainda correndo atrás do Felipe) Eu! o/ _

_**Ken: **Aliás, falando em James... Ele andou negligenciando a gente ultimamente, não? O.õ _

_**Takashi: **É, nos abandonou! ò.ó Filho duma..._

_**Satsuki: **Takashi! Que coisa feia! Não diga essas palavras, não fica bem para um garotinho como você! n.n_

_**Voz não identificada: **Até porque o cara responsável por aumentar o número de vocábulos inapropriados pra seres humanos abaixo da linha da maioridade sou eu! _

_**Outra voz não identificada: **Já começou..._

_**Toshihiro: **E o pior é que agora a gente vai ficar discutindo, discutindo, e não vamos chegar a nenhum acordo. u.ú_

_**Satsuki: **É sempre assim, né? _

_**Toshihiro: **É..._

_**Ken: **Bem..._

_**David: **Já que vocês estão reclamando..._

_**Takashi: **A gente bem que podia tentar variar um pouco._

_**Cathy: **É, vamos fazer alguma coisa que nunca fizemos antes!_

_**Luiz: **Como o que? O.õ_

_**Ann: **Acho que tenho uma idéia... /o/_

_(Corta a cena com aqueles efeitos vagabundos de animação tosca de quinta linha que deixam as pessoas tontas)_

_(Todos os beybladers sentados em um pano num campo florido na primeira num dia ensolarado, sem nuvens no meio das árvores com um rio correndo por perto fazendo piquenique e conversando animadamente)_

_(Elizabeth correndo atrás de Felipe pela paisagem)_

_(Felipe correndo de Elizabeth pela paisagem)_

_(Parênteses: As flores e folhas por onde a Elizabeth passa em "Burning Mode" não queimam)_

_(Hehashiro toma um gole de chá)_

_(Mr. Eu-sou-viciado-em-chá-das-cinco toma um outro gole de chá)_

_**Mr. (borrão de chá): **Ah, como é bom tomar chá das cinco às cinco horas em um paisagem tão linda e estonteante como esta!_

_**Cathy: **Sinto te desapontar, Mr. (passa um cruzeiro gigantesco sobre o riozinho que corre do lado do piquenique), mas agora ainda não são cinco horas, são vinte para as quatro da tarde. n.n_

_**Mr. (Derramou chá pelo nome): **Oh não/o/ E agora, o que será de mim, o britânico milionário que toma chá das cinco, se eu não poderei tomar chá das cinco como todo britânico milionário que toma chá das cinco/o/ (O Britânico milionário que toma chá das cinco infarta e morre) X.X_

_**Takashi: **Tadinho dele, bateu as botas! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **E que botas! XD Olha só, elas são bordadas a ouro! XD_

_**Luiz: **Vamos pegar elas pra gente?_

_**Cristiano: **Mas, Luiz, é feio pergar coisas dos outros sem pedir! _

_**Luiz: **Quem liga, ele não mais poder pedir elas de volta mesmo! (gargalhada maléfica)_

_**David: **Hey, pessoal, a gente devia estar fazendo coisas que a gente nunca fez na vida, não ficar afanando coisas de defuntos! (Moral de professor)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **E por um acaso você fica afanando coisas de defuntos todo o dia? XD_

_**David: **É... Bem... Na verdade... Não! 8D_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Então... XD_

_**David: **Mas eu estava falando de coisas mais divertidas! _

_**Takashi: **Tipo o que?_

_**David: **NADAR NO RIO! XD_

_**Takashi: **Só isso? O.õ_

_**David: **Nadar no rio... PELADO! (David sai correndo em direção ao rio) (Lily puxa o David pela gola da camisa)_

_**Lily: **Acho que não, senhor Crap, você vai ficar aqui tomando chá comigo, com o Hehashiro e com a Lhana e vai ficar bem quietinho, porque isso sim é uma coisa que você nunca fez. _

_**David: **Ah, Lily! Você sempre ralha comigo, dá uma folga! _

_(Bastão da Elizabeth sai voando e acerta o David na cabeça)_

_**David: **X.X_

_**Elizabeth: **Opa, foi mal! Eu queria acertar o Felipe!_

_**Lily: **(Se levanta com a cara vermelha e com fumacinha saindo pelo nariz) Como... Você... Se ... Atreve... A... Machucar... O... David..._

_(Lily pega o taco e sai correndo atrás de Elizabeth)_

_(Elizabeth sai correndo da Lily)_

_(Felipe sai correndo só porque gosta de correr)_

_**Hehashiro: **(Com o bebê no colo tomando chá na mamadeira) Viu só, Lhana, até a sua mãe aderiu a essa moda de fazer coisas inéditas. Por favor, não siga esse exemplo, tá? P_

_**Lhana: **(Cospe chá na cara do Hehashiro) Suzô... (apontando pra cara do Hehashiro)_

_**Hehashiro: **Ah, a Lhana falou! (Todo derretido)_

_**Yuy: **HUmpf... bando de babacas... ¬¬'_

_(Brilha uma luz forte em cima do Yuy)_

_(Luz se apaga)_

_(Yuy continua na mesma posição)_

_Então por hoje é só, queridos amiguinhos! (Yuy imitando apresentador babaca de programa infantil babaca) Semana que vem tem mais! Não se esqueçam dos reviews e de que em breve Hehashiro também terá sua historinha de aniversário postada no site! _

_Até semana que vem, _

_Beijinhos para todos (Yuy manda beijos pra platéia inexistente)! _

_Koichi Yuy & CIA_

_XD _


	71. OhmyGod! O destino está armando de novo

**CAPÍTULO LXI**

**OH MY GOD! O DESTINO ESTÁ ARMANDO DE NOVO! **

Sexta-feira, 12 de setembro.

Satsuki não estava mesmo com sorte ultimamente. A aula de sexta-feira havia sido cancelada devido a um súbito mal-estar da professora, cuja causa permaneceu desconhecida por bastante tempo. Com uma manhã inteira de folga, era de se esperar que os beybladers recém-garantidos na segunda fase do torneio quisessem treinar. Com exceção da loira CDF e de Yuy, no entanto, nenhum deles sequer tocou em suas beyblades até a hora do almoço, preferindo vagabundear por aí ou, mais especificamente, vagabundear perto da escrivaninha do quarto dos Taichi, que, não é preciso dizer, estava ocupada.

- O PRÓXIMO QUE ABRIR A BOCA VAI LEVAR NA CARA! E OLHA QUE A ENCICLOPÉDIA É PESADA!

Yuy, que escolhera justamente o momento da explosão para entrar no quarto, parou ao lado da porta para observar a cena congelada ao seu redor: Ken e Takashi estavam no meio de uma guerrinha em baixo da cama, sendo que o menor encontrava-se sentado em cima do estômago do maior com uma das mãos apertando seu ombro esquerdo e a outra sendo segurada pelo adversário, cujas pernas flutuavam no ar como pernas de uma barata morta; Rumiko, Cathy e Elizabeth folheavam uma revista em cima da cama, as três com as faces espremidas para observar algo que parecia ser muito atraente; Marie segurava um tubo de batom rosado perto da bochecha, do qual saia um rastro borrado que vinha desde seus lábios e Toshihiro e Marie achavam-se sentados encostados na parede a um canto, ambos com os cabelos seguros em suas mãos erguidas conversando sobre alguma coisa que parecia ser muito interessante. A exclamação exaltada da japonesa fizera todos pararem o que quer que estivessem fazendo sem ousar respirar, e, após alguns segundos de tensão, foi o líder da equipe asiática que relaxou os ânimos:

- Podem respirar, Kinomoto-chan não morde. – O som de oito suspiros aliviados sincronizados foi ouvido. – Por enquanto.

Silêncio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Apenas horas mais tarde os beybladers ficaram sabendo o que havia acontecido com sua _tão querida e amada _professora. Ou pelo menos parte deles ficou, já que pelo menos três deles já sabiam há muito tempo, mas não eram idiotas de contar. Durante a janta, Zanxam-sensei finalmente apareceu, com os olhos fundos e escuros, cabelos embaraçados e óculos tortos em seu nariz, por onde escorria um líquido amarelado. Apesar de sua aparência doentia, nada mudou em sua voz na hora do sermão, dirigido para três alunos muito _especiais_:

- Vocês foram muito engenhosos desta vez, meninos, confesso que demorei a perceber a travessura. Devo alertar-lhes, porém, que o truque do chazinho envenenado não vai mais funcionar comigo, e, se vocês planejam um dia não serem pegos em suas travessuras, ainda precisam de muito treino. E de exercícios extras também. Amanhã quero Ken Urashima, Takashi Yadate e Elizabeth Edward na minha sala, onde teremos uma aula particular durante toda a manhã. Não faltem, ou as conseqüências serão ainda piores.

Os três alunos mencionados engoliram em seco, trocando olhares nada contentes. Os outros beybladers também os encaravam, alguns se perguntando como não haviam chegado a tão óbvia conclusão antes, alguns com vontade de matar o trio do D.I.G.A.

Naquela noite, pelo menos três crianças tiveram pesadelos horrendos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sábado, 13 de setembro.

Sem o trio de encrenqueiros para promover o caos durante as primeiras horas da manhã, as Girl Power remanescentes e Rumiko decidiram ficar em seu quarto, era mais seguro e não exigia tanta mão-de-obra. Toshihiro prontamente se deslocou para este quarto, alegando que precisaria estar por perto caso a japonesa mudasse de idéia. Satsuki e Yuy foram deixados sozinhos no quarto. O único som que se ouvia era do virar das páginas do livro que o garoto lia ou o rabiscar do lápis no papel em que a gênia-mirim trabalhava.

Gargalhadas foram ouvidas vindas da parede vizinha. Não muito tempo depois, mais gargalhadas. E mais outras, e mais ainda. O intervalo entre elas ficava cada vez mais curto, e o som do lápis no papel também aumentava proporcionalmente. Yuy ergueu uma sobrancelha, sabia o que estava por vir. Menos de cinco minutos depois de as gargalhadas começarem, Satsuki saiu batendo a porta e seu sermão pôde ser ouvido por uma grande parcela dos hóspedes do hotel, pelo menos daqueles que se encontravam a um raio de duzentos metros do quarto-reduto-da-comédia/drama.

- Não precisava ter feito tanto escândalo, Kinomoto. Um "por favor, me convidem para a festa também" já bastava. – Comentou Yuy assim que a garota voltou, totalmente vermelha e bufando. – Até quando vai ficar negando que está com ciúme das novas amizades de Higurashi?

- Não se meta onde não foi chamado, Yuy. Você não sabe do que está falando. Aliás, eu duvido que você saiba o significado da palavra "ciúme". Ou será que leu isso em algum lugar e acha que pode aplicar a teoria nos seus companheiros de time? - A voz de Satsuki estava seca e enérgica, não parecia ela mesma. O garoto percebeu a irritação da garota, e não tentou evitar o debate.

- Quem não sabe do que está falando aqui é você. Quando esta parede sólida em volta de você desmoronar, não serei eu a catar os pedaços. Boa sorte.

O líder dos Taichi deixou o quarto, deixando Satsuki sozinha ali. A porta fechou-se atrás dela com um baque surdo, seco como a própria menina. Ela ficou ali, parada, no meio do quarto, contemplando o cenário ao seu redor, enquanto as últimas palavras de Yuy ecoavam em sua cabeça. Estava tão mudada que já não se intimidava mais na frente do garoto, chegando até a ser grosseira. Tentou refletir sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas irritou-se consigo mesma e se atirou na cama, onde permaneceu até Takashi aparecer e chamá-la para o almoço.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

À tarde, os beybladers saíram para um passeio em um parque próximo, cujo chão estava completamente coberto pelas folhas amareladas do outono. Por causa da chuva fina que caíra durante a manhã, o chão estava escorregadio e caminhar era uma tarefa um pouco mais complicada que o normal. As crianças rapidamente se dividiram em grupos, cada um rumando para uma direção diferente. Yuy saiu sozinho na trilha que parecia ser a mais sinistra e sombria, Toshihiro e Rumiko se acomodaram em um banco próximo e começaram a conversar e a contar piadas, – não sem antes verificar se Satsuki estava por perto – já que a japonesa estava impossibilitada de caminhar, - Cathy e Elizabeth, em meio em uma discussão, não perceberam que passaram a andar em uma trilha próxima a um rio, Marie decidiu não ir muito longe, com medo de sujar o vestido e Takashi e Gaby, que se descobriram admiradores da paisagem outonal, por pouco não saíram pulando parque à fora. Agindo como dois desbravadores do mato, eles seguiram observando cada árvore, se escondendo de feras imaginárias e escapando de perigos mortais que só eles podiam ver. Satsuki contentou-se em ler um livro à sombra de uma árvore próxima que ainda tinha alguma meia dúzia de folhas e Ken, altamente vigiado pela mestra sargentona, não conseguiu ir mais longe do que cinqüenta metros sem ser chamado de volta por "suspeitas de atentado à saúde pública".

- Toshihiro... tem uma coisa que eu quero te falar... – Sussurrou Rumiko, após recuperar-se de um ataque de riso, fruto de uma piada contada pelo amigo chinês. O coração de Toshihiro parou por um instante, e um gota de suor escorreu por sua nuca. O que ela tinha pra dizer? Será que era a mesma coisa que ele?

- Rumiko... eu também preciso te dizer algo...

- Pois então diga! – Ela sorriu inocentemente, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Aquela parecia ser a oportunidade perfeita: eles, sozinhos, em um parque de rara beleza, sem ninguém para atrapalhar pela primeira vez em uma semana... tinha que ser aquele o momento...

- Não, diga você primeiro... – Mas a boca do chinês não estava agindo de acordo com a sua vontade, as palavras que acabara de dizer não pareciam suas, mas sim ditas por outra pessoa usando seu corpo. Como ele podia fazer uma declaração descente se nem o seu próprio corpo estava ajudando?

- É que eu... bem... desde que você começou a me ajudar... nessa última semana mais do que nunca eu... bem... é como se eu... – Toshihiro conseguia ouvir o próprio coração batendo forte, como se quisesse sair do peito e cair nas mãos da garota a sua frente. Ela ia dizer... com certeza... estava prestes a fala aquilo que ele estava tentando contar a o que parecia uma eternidade. Fechou os olhos, esperando para ouvir a continuação – Eu meio que percebi que...

"_Percebeu que? Percebeu que... vamos lá, Rumiko..." _

- Percebi que... você é realmente um amigo muito valioso! – Ela disse finalmente, com seu sorriso mais meigo.

- Só isso? – O chinês não se controlou, deixou escapar sem querer, um tanto desapontado. Felizmente, Rumiko estava tão ocupada sorrindo que não percebeu. Assim que voltou ao normal, perguntou:

- E então, o que era mesmo que você queria me dizer?

Pela primeira vez na vida Toshihiro não conseguiu sorrir junto com a garota. Estava demasiado desapontado consigo mesmo para tal.

- Nada, não. Esquece...

"_Lute pela garota, mesmo que isso custe seu cérebro" – _A voz de Hehashiro invadiu sua cabeça de repente. Talvez o irmão estivesse certo, mas naquele momento ele não tinha vontade de lutar por nada, muito menos por uma garota.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ao contrário de seu compatriota, Takashi estava se divertindo bastante com Gaby explorando o desconhecido. Os dois brincavam de repórteres da National Geographic, sendo que ela era a cinegrafista e ele, o repórter maluco-sem-noção-do-perigo que anda na boca de um vulcão como quem anda em um shopping center.

- Takashi, cuidado com as raízes! – Exclamou a menina pela terceira vez, após a dupla entrar em um trecho particularmente lotado de árvores com raízes salientes

- Eu sei, eu sei! Não sou mais um bebê, sabia? – O garoto respondeu com uma careta divertida e continuou a caminhar. Eles estavam, em sua imaginação, andando pelas florestas selvagens do norte do Canadá, que abriga criaturas ferozes como ursos marrons e linces negros, à espreita prontos para atacar ao menor sinal de aproximação. Takashi, o destemido, andava na frente para proteger a sua companheira, e com freqüência caia desavisado por causa de algum obstáculo no chão. Mal terminou de contra-argumentar com a garota, seu pé escorregou e ele novamente foi ao chão batendo com os joelhos no piso de pedra. – Ai! Droga! Malditas raízes! – Exclamou ele, levando as mãos aos joelhos machucados.

- Você está bem, Takashi? – Perguntou Gaby, correndo em sua direção para ajuda-lo.

- Hum... estou sim, estou sim, não se preocupe... – A canadense estava olhando para os joelhos do garoto, visíveis pelo rasgo da calça. Eles estavam vermelhos e um filete de sangue escorria por um deles. – Isso é normal na vida de um garoto inteligente como eu e... – Takashi parou de falar de repente, já que sua amiga não parecia estar escutando o seu discurso de auto-promoção. Ele cutucou a garota para lhe chamar a atenção – Oi, Gaby! Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ah? O que? Disse alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, ingênua, sorrindo para ele. – Desculpa, eu estava distraída... E esse seu joelho está feio... Não acha melhor voltarmos para junto da sensei pra que ela faça alguma coisa?

- Ah, que nada! Ela vai querer que eu fique quieto lá com ela, que aja como uma pessoa normal pra variar, e aí adeus passeio no parque. Acredite em mim, eu já passei tempo demais com essa sensei...

- Mas ainda assim eu acho que você devia fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso. De verdade.

Takashi parou para observar a amiga mais de perto. Seus cabelos, antes tão cuidadosamente arrumados, agora estavam cheios de galhinhos, folhas e quem sabe insetos, a barra de seu vestido estava um tanto enlameada e amarrotada. Essa versão um tanto modificada de Gaby Andrews, no entanto, era mais natural do que a que ele estava acostumado a ver, e não teve dúvidas quanto a que preferia. Comparando com todas as garotas que ele havia encontrado até o momento, essa em especial tinha algo diferente das demais, mas ele não sabia com certeza o que era. Gaby não era como Satsuki, Rumiko, ou até mesmo Mary e Cathy. Talvez fosse o seu sotaque complicado, ou a sua expressividade anormal com as mãos e o rosto, como se estes complementassem o que sua voz tentava representar de uma maneira ainda mais precisa. Ou talvez fosse o fato de ela nunca se encolher quando gritavam na sua cara, como Satsuki fizera algum tempo atrás.

- Vamos voltar, mas desta vez, você vai na frente! – Ele declarou, quando a garota menos esperava. Ela riu, e os dois recomeçaram sua marcha.

Durante o caminho de volta, Takashi percebeu que sua companheira quase nunca respondia quando ele chamava. Imagens de algumas lutar passadas lembraram-no de que esses desvios de atenção não eram raros; sempre que Gaby se concentrava demais em alguma coisa, acabava não respondendo a outros estímulos externos. Sem dúvida ela era uma pessoa muito interessante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Por volta das cinco da tarde, Zanxam-sensei chamou seus alunos de volta. Eles ainda precisavam passar no pronto-socorro para retirar a faixa do pé de Rumiko para que ela pudesse finalmente colocar o gesso.

- Ao menos a sua tortura diária está quase terminando, né, Toshihiro? – Perguntou Ken, quando a mestra declarou seus planos para a volta ao hotel.

- Que tortura? – O chinês perguntou de volta, sem entender.

- Ah, como assim, que tortura? Ter que carregar a Rumiko pra lá e pra cá, oras! Onde já se viu tortura maior do que essa?

Toshihiro teve o cuidado de não parecer tão indignado como realmente estava ao responder:

- Não é nenhuma tortura, Ken! Eu gosto de passar esse tempo com a Rumiko. Achava que depois de sete meses andando junto com ela pelo mundo já a conhecia bem, mas agora percebi que não é bem assim. Aliás, talvez não nos conheçamos tão bem quanto a gente acha...

- Talvez eu concorde. – Ken ponderou um pouco, colocou a mão no queixo fazendo pose de pensador e continuou falando – O Yuy a gente até hoje não sabe se planeja nos trucidar assim que vencermos o campeonato mundial ou se ele vai acabar se matando antes disso... A Satsuki ultimamente anda pior que ele e a Ann de TPM juntos...

- Fica quietinho que a dita cuja ta aí... – Takashi sussurrou. Por chegar repentinamente por trás dos companheiros, ambos se assustaram com sua súbita aparição. Satsuki passou logo depois, entrando na van e acomodando-se no fundo da mesma.

- E se a gente for falar com ela? – Sugeriu Rumiko, que estava apoiada no chinês trançado.

- A gente já não vem tentando isso? – Ken perguntou de volta.

- Ah, sei lá... quem sabe dessa vez?

- Eu tô com medo dela...

- Não seja covarde, Ken! – Rebateu Toshihiro, começando a se dirigir à van também, levando Rumiko, para não se atrasar muito. – Vamos falar com ela quando voltarmos do hospital. Aí ela vai estar mais calma e vai ser mais fácil começar um assunto...

- Eu concordo!

- Rumiko... você tem todo o direito de se emocionar, mas você não devia pular em cima de mim a cada vez que faz isso, sabia?

A japonesa havia tentado pular socando o ar com a idéia de finalmente falar com Satsuki, esquecendo-se completamente de seu pé machucado. Desequilibrada, quase derrubou Toshihiro no processo. Felizmente, o garoto estava começando a se acostumar com tais impulsos emocionados, e raramente perdia o equilíbrio.

Os beybladers entraram na van e em pouco tempo estavam no hospital. Elizabeth e Cathy foram as últimas a entrar, e por alguma razão pareciam ter recém-saído de uma piscina. Ninguém se atreveu a perguntar o que havia acontecido, percebendo o risco que corriam. Como a remoção da faixa e a colocação do gesso no pé de Rumiko levariam ainda algum tempo, apenas Toshihiro, Elizabeth e Zanxam-sensei ficaram com a garota no processo, enquanto a van seguia para o hotel onde largaria os outros beybladers.

- Eu sinto muito, Rumiko! Juro que não queria ter feito isso...

- Ah, pára com isso, Lizie! Até parece que foi culpa sua!

Toshihiro virou os olhos. Era a sétima vez que a cena se repetia. Em cinco minutos. Elizabeth sentia-se culpada pelo acidente, mesmo não estando diretamente envolvida com ele.

- Mas fui eu que insisti em fazer vocês jogarem, mesmo quando você falou que não conseguia!

- Ah, a Cathy não jogou, e mesmo assim acabou se machucando também! Nós é que escolhemos nos expor, não foi? Então...

- Mas...

- Mas convenhamos... Foi divertido, não é?

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar! – Toshihiro se intrometeu na conversa ao ver que o discurso estava mudando aos poucos. – Foi uma das semanas mais divertidas da minha vida!

- Da minha também! – Rumiko exclamou, emocionada. – Eu nunca imaginei que fosse conseguir uma desculpa furada pra chegar atrasada na aula da Zanxam-sensei!

- Ah, então é por isso que vocês estavam sempre se enrolando, é?

- Desculpe interromper, crianças, mas agora eu preciso colocar o gesso neste pé... Que cor você vai querer?

O médico interrompeu a conversa, se colocando entre Rumiko e seus dois amigos. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, a japonesa saia da sala apoiada em seu amigo com o pé coberto por uma grossa armadura azul, em homenagem ao companheiro chinês.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Infelizmente, ao voltar para o hotel não foi possível conversar com Satsuki, pois a garota estava demasiado ocupada examinando possíveis novas técnicas e estratégias com Yuy e não queria ser incomodada. Por causa disto, os outros Taichi e as Girl Power achavam-se reunidos no restaurante, formando um grupinho muito suspeito que discutia com as cabeças muito juntas, sentados em um círculo fechado.

- Pessoal, eu tive uma idéia...

- Novidade... Quando é que um de vocês dois _não _tem idéias, Takashi?

- Eu to falando sério, Cathy. Eu tive uma idéia pra presentinho de aniversário da Satsuki. O que acham?

- Como assim, o que achamos? Você não disse qual é a idéia ainda...

- Urubu Rosa-Pink, eu não vou deixar você me irritar hoje...

- Pago pra ver, Porquinho da Índia Com Problemas de Ordem Metabólica...

- Psiu! Vai dizer o que você tem em mente ou não vai, Takashi?

- Se um certo Papagaio Anencéfalo deixasse, eu falava, Toshihiro...

Os cochichos foram aos poucos se tornando mais baixos, eles não poderiam arriscar serem pegos por algum conhecido, principalmente Satsuki ou sua cópia-mor, Zanxam-sensei.

- Tá, vai, Larva de Formiga...

Takashi ignorou este último comentário:

- É o seguinte, gente: a Satsuki não anda muito feliz ultimamente, não é? E nós não sabemos o motivo, não é? E o aniversário dela está chegando, não é?

- Está?

Todos olharam confusos para Ken. Tudo bem que as Girl Power não soubessem que o aniversário de Satsuki se aproximava, mas alguém que convive com ela já há três trimestres praticamente ininterruptos era um pouco demais.

- É, sua Cruza de Paquiderme com Bicho-Preguiça! O aniversário dela vai ser dia vinte e cinco, faltam menos de duas semanas!

- Então vai ver é por isso que ela está neurótica! Vai ver ela não quer fazer doze anos ou coisa assim...

- Ah, é, Ken, a _Satsuki_ não quer fazer aniversário! Logo quem, né? Te encherga...

- Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha que não vamos a lugar nenhum com essa discussão idiota?

- Odeio ter que admitir, mas a Cathy está certa. Desse jeito, nunca vamos saber a idéia do Takashi, muito menos executa-la!

- Apurem seus ouvidos para a sacada do mestre! Cheguem mais perto...

E assim, com duas semanas antes do derradeiro evento, os beybladers começaram os preparativos para aquela que seria a maior atração do dia vinte e cinco de setembro, depois, é claro, da grande final do torneio. O tempo era curto e havia muito a ser feito, mas nada seria considerado impossível enquanto se tratasse de sua grande amiga Satsuki Kinomoto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooOoooOoOoOoooo

_**Coro da orquestra sinfônica do lugar que Judas Bateu as Botas: **ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA!_

_**Ken: **(expulsando o coro à tapas e bastonadas e pontapés e tudo mais que estivesse à mão) CHEGA! CHEGA! Isso aí já não é mais coro, isso é batalhão de tortura! u.ú_

_**Toshihiro: **Ah, mas você tem que admitir que já estava na hora, né? XD_

_**Rumiko: **James-baka esqueceu da gente! TT.TT_

_**Hehashiro **Olha só, ele não posta nada desde o meu aniversário! (aparece do nada)_

_**Mário: **E não postou nada no meu! Eu me sinto preterido com relação ao Hehashiro! ç.ç_

_**Hehashiro: **Fazer o que se eu sou melhor e mais bunito? n.n_

_**Felipe: **Não, peraí, peraí! Quem foi que disse que 'cê é o mais bonito? Nunca ME viu no espelho, não?_

_**Cristiano: **O que exatamente isso deveria significar? O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **Também 'tô boiando... O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ah, tadinhos... nem entendem uma piada! XD_

_**Felipe: **Hey, o que ELE está fazendo aqui? (apontando um dedão gigante e mofado pro Yoshiyuki)_

_**Elizabeth: **Hey, o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? (apontando um bastão de beisebol cheio de espinhos pro Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **Estou fazendo exposição da minha figura e mostrando a minha beleza, oras! 8D_

_**Luiz: **E exibindo a modéstia, também... ¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **Exatamente! De vez em quando é bom levar ela pra passear, sabe? Faz um bem pro ego... 8D_

_**Yuy: **humpf..._

_**Felipe: **Pronto, estragou o meu dia! _

_**Satsuki: **Só o seu... (olhar fulminante)_

_**Felipe: **Oh, my God! Isso não! Isso não! Tudo menos a cópia daquela vaca gorda e sem peito da Zanxam-sensei!_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **(aparece do nada) O que foi que você disse, Silva-kun? (cantarolando provocativamente)_

_**Felipe: **Ah, nada... nada não! Eu disse que a senhora é uma gata magérrima com muito peito, sensei, só isso! _

_(barulho de tapa na cara)_

_(Felipe com uma mãozona enorme na cara)_

_(Luiz se matando de rir)_

_(Felipe parte pra cima do Luiz)_

_(Ringue de boxe surge no meio do nada)_

_(personagens acomodados nas arquibancadas comendo pipoca e fazendo torcida organizada)_

_**Cristiano: **(vestido de líder de torcida com pompons tricolores – branco, vermelho e preto) F-E-L-I-P-E! Me dá um F! Me dá um E! Me da um L! Me dá um I! Me da um..._

_(Cristiano esbofeteado até cair morto)_

_(Cathy e Ann surgem do nada com pompons vermelhos e brancos com roupa de animadora de torcida de filme americano de Hollywood)_

_(Ann e Cathy começam a fazer dancinha-pré-ensaiada)_

_**Ann: **Katsu no wa LUIZ/o/_

_**Cathy: **Makeru no FELIPE/o/_

_**Ann: **Katsu no wa LUIZ/o/_

_**Cathy: **Makeru no FELIPE/o/_

_**Ann: **Katsu no wa LUIZ/o/_

_**Cathy: **Makeru no FELIPE/o/_

_(começa a paltéia a cantar junto)_

_**Ann e todo mundo: **Shousha wa Luiz/o/_

_**Cathy e todo mundo de novo: **haisha wa Felipe/o/_

_**Ann e todo mundo: **Shousha wa Luiz/o/_

_**Cathy e todo mundo de novo: **haisha wa Felipe/o/_

_**Ann e todo mundo: **Shousha wa Luiz/o/_

_**Cathy e todo mundo de novo: **haisha wa Felipe/o/_

_**Ann: **Shousha wa..._

_(Pára a música)_

_(Luiz tira a jaqueta fazendo pose)_

_(Fan-girl apanha a jaqueta e tem um ataque cardíaco)_

_(Luiz faz pose gay de "eu sou o melhor"_

_**Luiz: **Ich! _

_(Platéia aplaude emocionada)_

_(Ayatá invade a arena)_

_**Ayatá: **Peraí! Tem alguma coisa errada aqui! Pra começo de conversa, isso aqui é um off-talk desconfigurado-nonsense, não um musical de Prince of Tennis! Segundo, eu achei que o Atobe fosse o Felipe, não o Luiz..._

_**Felipe: **É que o Atobe faz pose de viado, então o Luiz ficava melhor no papel..._

_(Luiz sai correndo atrás do Felipe)_

_**Ann: **Ah, o amor é lindo... Não é, John?_

_**John: **Usu! _

_**Emy: **Oh, não! A febre de Prince of Tennis pegou de novo! E agora, quem poderá nos defender?_

_**Voz: **Eu/o/_

_**Coro: **O... Chap... Quem é você? O.õ_

_**Voz: **Aivinhem..._

_**Rumiko: **Dá uma pista! o/ _

_**Yoshiyuki: **É, dá uma pista! XD Eu adoro charadas! XD_

_**Voz: **Hum... deixa eu ver... Eu sou um gênio, modesto, criativo... Deliro demais nos off-talks, e não to muito a fim de mostrar minha cara hoje por algum motivo..._

_**Rumiko: **Putz... essa é difícil.. o.o_

_**Ken: **Não faço a mínima idéia.. u.ú._

_**Marie: **Nem eu... n.n_

_**Yuy: ...**_

_**Satsuki e Emy: **Eu sei quem é/o/_

_**Ken: **E deixa eu adivinhar... Não vão dizer! XD_

_**Satsuki e Emy: **Correto! 8D_

_**Ken: **Bosta! ¬¬'_

_**Takashi: **Olha a boca! Tem crianças lendo! _

_**Ken: **Como se você fosse muito criança! _

_**Voz: **Chega! Enfim... Só um último recado antes de ir pra caminha mimir... (coro: oh, que meigo!) _

_Aconteceu um pequeno acidente durante a troca de pc... O arquivo que continha a versão com oitocentas e poucas páginas dessa historinha meio que... sumiu! _

_O que significa... que um certo autor muuuuuuito dedicado e esforçado que ama seus personagens e leitores teve que dar um jeito de se guiar na versãozinha michiruca de 434 páginas e teve que passar uma tarde lendo todos os últimos capítulos pra lembrar o que estava fazendo. Também foram perdidas algumas notinhas que seriam importantes planos para o futuro. (coro: ah, não!)_

_Ta, mas, pra resumir:_

_Estamos de volta! _

_E olha só, agora estamos com datas quase sincronizadas! _

_(Coro: oh, fantástico)_

_E as atualizações voltarão a ser freqüentes depois dessa vez... _

_(Nice guy pose) É uma promessa!_

_**Mário: **Ta, mas a fic do meu aniversário ainda não foi postada... ç.ç_

_**David: **Outros assuntos eram mais urgentes! XD_

_**Mario: **Obrigado pela parte que me toca... TT.TT_

_**David: **Eu sei que sou demais! _

_**Satsuki: **Acabou, né? O que vai acontecer dessa vez? Quem vai explodir a Terra? Quem vai desligar o computador?_

_**Ken: **sabe o que eu acho que seria uma boa idéia?_

_**Satsuki:** O que? O.õ_

_**Ken: **A gente acabar o off-talk linchando a Voz/o/_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Concordo! XD (olhos brilhando malignamente)_

_**Voz: **Vocês não fariam isso comigo, fariam? (cara de cachorro lambão)_

_**Takashi: **(olhar assassino)Oh, pode apostar! _

_(Voz sai correndo desesperada enquanto um bando de personagens raivoso porque ficaram esquecidos por mais de um mês perseguem ele)_

_(Sol se põe)_

_(Sol nasce)_

_(Voz continua correndo desesperada enquanto um bando de personagens raivosos porque ficaram esquecidos por mais de um mês perseguem ele)_

_(as cenas a seguir são impróprias para exibição neste horário por conter trechos de violência extrema)_

_FIM!_

_(gritos aterrorizantes ao fundo) _


	72. Unlucky Satsuki! O Festival da Pimenta!

**CAPÍTULO LXVII**

**UNLUCKY, SATSUKI! O FESTIVAL DA PIMENTA!**

14 de setembro, domingo. Quarto dos Taichi.

_Quente. Havia fogo por toda a parte. Chamas altas como paredes tapavam sua visão e acabavam com qualquer perspectiva de achar uma saída. O suor escorria pelo seu rosto corado e o cabelo loiro empapado grudava em sua nuca. Precisava de água, estava em algum tipo de inferno ardente, onde, mesmo sem a presença do Diabo, a agonia era intolerável. Quando um trio de homens vestindo sombreros largos e ponchos coloridos surgiu do nada tocando violão, o pesadelo tornou-se tão insuportável eu ela acordou. _

Foi de fato um alívio ver que se estava em seu quarto na sua cama. As cobertas encontravam-se amontoadas no chão e um vento frio começava a soprar. Quando a sensação de frio finalmente começou a incomodar, Satsuki não teve escolha se não levantar-se para re-arrumar a bagunça. Estava tão concentrada nesta tarefa que não percebeu que um certo líder de equipe a observava na penumbra, vigiando-a da cama vizinha. A cama do outro lado da garota estava vazia. Seu ocupante, o dono da mente mais inventiva e absurda da equipe, estava enroscado em suas cobertas dormindo no chão. Ocasionalmente ele se mexia, murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível. Ken Urashima, ao que parecia estava tendo sonhos muito bons acabando com monstros tão violentos quanto apavorantes.

Como nem o despertador galinha-irritante-e-causadora-de-baderna, nem o despertador sargenta-durona-literalmente-esmagadora-de-sonhos deram seu ar da graça naquela manhã, a maioria dos beybladers acabou acordando quase na hora do almoço, com apenas três exceções, sendo que duas delas optaram por usar a manhã anormalmente silenciosa para estudar e treinar enquanto a terceira pegou seu inseparável bastão e seguiu para o parque.

O despertar das Belas Adormecidas, horas mais tarde, foi uma procissão um tanto cômica de se ver para os eventuais hóspedes que tiveram a sorte de estar por perto:

- Ah, se não fosse o chamado do meu estômago, eu juro que ainda estava na minha cama1 – Exclamou Ken enquanto entrava no restaurante acompanhado de Takashi, Cathy e Gaby. Seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal e a franja, partida em várias mechas desordenadas, dando ao garoto um ar parecido com dos monstros com que ele sonhara a pouco.

- É isso que acontece quando o estômago manda mais do que o cérebro: o Hulck Paraguaio Fabricado na China não serve pra fazer lição de casa, mas para sumir com o resultado de horas de trabalho dedicado e caprichado dos cheffs do hotel... – Replicou Takashi, cujos cabelos e roupas estavam tão arrumados que nem parecia ele mesmo.

- Olha quem está falando, Ameba Pigméia! Você acordou junto comigo! Não pode negar que foi a fome que te acordou também!

- Na verdade, foi uma Jamanta Retardada que e acordou ao me transformar em uma pasta amassada no meio de um dos meus melhores sonhos...

- Ah, é? – Gaby se intrometeu na conversa, curiosa. – E que sonho era?

- Aposto que ele estava se sentindo com dois metros de altura no meio de um monte de tampinhas! – Ken respondeu mais rápido que o amigo – Só que se o sonho estivesse continuado, ele provavelmente teria se dado conta que estava andando no meio do filme _Live Action _da _Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões!_

- Não era isso! – Protestou o outro, quase imediatamente.

- Então o que era? – Gaby insistiu. Takashi corou e encarou os próprios sapatos antes de responder:

- Não lembro.

As gargalhadas estridentes que saíram da boca de Ken chamaram a atenção até mesmo do taxista que deixava seu cliente na porta do hotel, meio quilômetro e um punhado de paredes distante da cena. O primeiro impulso de Takashi foi tentar espancar o japonês, mas única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer papel de bobo ao ser repelido por apenas uma mão do garoto. Foi a vez de Cathy rir, não tão escandalosamente como o outro, e Gaby olhava do pequeno garoto para o não tão pequeno garoto a sua frente sem saber exatamente como reagir.

- Seu... seu... você vai ver só quando eu...

- Quando você tomar hormônios de crescimento pra ver se cresce o meio metro que falta pra você me alcançar?

Nos dez minutos seguintes a dupla de ouro dos Taichi esteve muito ocupada correndo pelos corredores do prédio a uma velocidade alarmante sem nenhuma noção de direção. Pararam somente quando Ken bateu em algo muito duro e caiu para trás sentado com o choque.

- Ai! – Exclamou ele, levando as mãos ao traseiro dolorido ocupado demais para olhar para a frente. – Quem foi que colocou essa parede no meio do corredor? – O garotinho sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e percebeu que Ken o estava observando com uma expressão um tanto chocada. – O que foi?

- Miniatura de Avestruz, não foi bem em uma parede que você bateu... – E indicou com o dedo alguma coisa à frente da dupla, à qual o garoto menor voltou seu olhar, deixando o queixo cair quase instantaneamente.

A tal "parede" nada mais era do que Yuy, que, juntamente com Satsuki, estava provavelmente voltando de outra cansativa sessão de treinamento. O líder, ao ver a perplexidade do companheiro, decidiu que uma provocaçãozinha não faria mal:

- O que foi? Por um acaso perdeu a voz com a pancada, Yadate? Estranho, sempre achei que o cérebro ficasse na cabeça, e não no traseiro. Vai ver que no seu caso é diferente...

Ken foi o primeiro a rir, em meio aos olhares de desaprovação que Satsuki mandava para os dois garotos. Yuy, porém, não queria fazer apenas uma vítima:

- E o mesmo ocorre com o Urashima, só que o caso dele é um pouco mais sério...

Foi a vez de Takashi rir. Ken cruzou os braços e assumiu uma de suas expressões "eu-sou-um-coitadinho", com direito a beicinho e olhar lacrimejante, antes de achar uma resposta para a provocação:

- E o que vocês dois estavam fazendo sozinhos escondidos de todo mundo durante a manhã toda?

Satsuki, apesar de corar levemente, não mudou sua expressão escandalosamente como fazia cada vez que perguntavam alguma coisa com segundas intenções relacionada a ela e a Yuy. Este também aparentemente não foi atingido pela pergunta, o que deixou Ken com uma cara de bobo mais cômica que a sua de coitadinho e Takashi a imaginar a razão desta súbita mudança na companheira loira. Temia que eles estivessem realmente fazendo algo às escondidas. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Yuy respondeu:

- Estávamos treinando. Ao que parece, somos os únicos por aqui que ainda se prestam a fazer isso.

Dizendo isto, ambos se afastaram rumo ao restaurante. Depois de um tempo parado na mesma posição sem fazer nada, Ken perguntou ao amigo:

- Takashi, você acha que devíamos aproveitar que a Satsuki está longe para chamar o Toshihiro, a Rumiko e a Cathy pra poder começar a executar o seu plano ou você concorda comigo que talvez a coisa não vá funcionar?

- Se não funcionar, vai ser por sua culpa. Mas eu acho que agora a gente deve ir pro restaurante, antes que a Rumiko e sua muleta humana cheguem lá, ou vamos ficar sem almoço.

- Odeio quando tenho que concordar com você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome, e se tem alguma coisa que eu não recuso é comida! Vamos embora!

* * *

Quando a dupla de ouro chegou ao restaurante, todos os beybladers já estavam reunidos, até mesmo o "casal" retardatário, e Zanxam-sensei estava prestes a fazer um anuncio. Sob o olhar energético da professora, eles se sentaram para ouvir:

- Todos aqui? – Ela correu o olhar pela mesa procurando checar todos os seus alunos – Ótimo. A partir de hoje, e durante os próximos dois fins de semana, Daitenji-san e a comissão organizadora do torneio decidiram fazer uma espécie de "festival temático" focalizando cada domingo em um país da América do Norte. Para começar, teremos o _Festival da Pimenta_ para homenagear o México.

Vários beybladers soltaram vivas, entre eles Ken e Takashi, que se levantaram em um projeto de "ola" que morreu ao chegar em Yuy.

- Por um acaso isso significa que vamos comer comidas típicas do México no almoço e na janta? – Perguntou timidamente Satsuki, a única que parecia realmente descontente com a idéia.

- Exatamente. E vocês também assistiram a um filme sobre o país e terão que me entregar um relatório até o fim da semana.

Se antes os beybladers estavam animados e Satsuki, receosa, a idéia de ter que entregar um trabalho inverteu a situação, deixando a loira radiante e seus amigos, depressivos.

- E quando é que a gente vai comer? – Perguntou Ken, na esperança de arranjar algum motivo para chamar sua felicidade de volta de seu passeio pelo Triângulo das Bermudas.

- Agora! – A mestra respondeu, deixando transparecer um meio sorriso em meio a sua expressão padrão de sargentona durona.

O pesadelo de Satsuki estava apenas começando.

* * *

Ken e Takashi passaram por ela disfarçados de nuvens de fumaça. Um segundo depois, seus pratos já estavam cheios e eles começavam a comer sentados em seus lugares de costume, exatamente no meio do restaurante. Aos poucos, os outros beybladers foram se juntando a eles. Cathy arrastou Gaby e Marie, que até então estavam um tanto intimidadas pelo comportamento quase inumano de seus amigos enquanto Toshihiro vagarosamente conduziu Rumiko pela mesa se virando como podia para servir o prato da garota e ainda segura-la. Yuy encarou-a por alguns segundos antes de também ir se servir. Por fim, Satsuki ficou sozinha na mesa que sua sensei usara, no canto do estabelecimento.Quando Toshihiro, depois de percorrer toda a mesa com Rumiko, ir para a mesa de sua equipe, acomodar a colega e voltar para a mesa para se servir também, finalmente se sentou para comer, ela decidiu que era hora de encarar o desafio, ou ficaria sem almoço.

Estava na _via crusis, _não tinha dúvida. Cada passo era um tormento, como se estivesse caminhando para sua própria execução. Seria tudo isso alguma espécie de punição por suas atitudes em relação a seus colegas nos últimos dias? Pegou o prato. Não tinha mais volta. O _buffé_ estava logo a sua frente. Pelo menos uma dúzia de pratos coloridos e ardentes. Se seu horror por pimenta não fosse, de certa forma, irracional, ela até se permitiria admitir que visualmente aquilo não parecia tão horrível.

Junto de cada comida estava escrito seu nome e os ingredientes. Satsuki espiou o primeiro, um tanto temerosa: _Chiles Remellos. _A sua interpretação do conteúdo: uma coisa que ela não queria saber o que era recheada com molho de pimenta. Descartado. Próximo! _Enchiladas suizas. _Molho picante de tomate coberto com carne e vegetais. Nem pensar! Logo após havia um molho de chocolate... com pimenta. Cobria algo que parecia ser um frango – ou seria peru? – vermelho de tão ardido. Melhor passar este também. Pouco importava se o tal _Pollo Pibil _quase nunca era encontrado fora da península de Yucantán, a sua origem, frango marinado em molho de laranja apimentado não podia ser bom, mesmo assado em folhas de bananeira. _Tacos _e _Tamales, _entre outros, preenchiam a mesa. Pelo visto não havia mesmo nenhuma comida mexicana que não tivesse o mínimo de pimenta adicionado. Já quase desistindo, Satsuki chegou à ponta da mesa, onde estavam colocados os talheres.

Lá estava a sua salvação. Sim, era possível comer comida mexicana sem ter que beber meio litro de água a cada garfada. Sim, tal heresia culinária existia, e estava bem na sua frente, encarando-a como se dissesse "feito especialmente para você". Sua salvação atendia pelo nome de _Quesadillas_, e nada mais eram do que tortinhas de queijo grelhadas. Eram provavelmente uma espécie de aperitivo, mas naquela situação...

- Estou feliz por você, Satsuki! – Exclamou Rumiko, ao ver a amiga retornar com pelo menos vinte _quesadillas_ lotando sem prato em uma montanha muito bem organizada e a prova de quedas. – Pelo visto todos nós vamos conseguir comer bem hoje!

A loira encarou a companheira por alguns segundos, antes de voltar-se para o prato sem dizer nada. A mestra de Fenki podia jurar que viu a sombra de um sorriso se formar nos lábios da amiga, mas desaparecer logo depois.

* * *

A sorte de Satsuki, no entanto, não estava destinada a durar muito. Aquele festival não era chamado _Festival da Pimenta_ por nada. As _quesadillas _logo ficaram em falta no restaurante, e foi com a barriga roncando que a garota se dirigiu à sala de aula para ver o vídeo sobre o México.

Parecia até provocação. O vídeo não falava muito especificamente do México, mas sim fazia um _tour_ pela história da pimenta naquele país, mostrando comidas das mais variadas, além das que eles já conheciam. Mais da metade da tarde foi dedicada a esse filme, e, para o trabalho a entregar, talvez fosse necessário assistir ao vídeo mais algumas vezes, visto que era necessário relacionar a história do México com a história da pimenta.

- Não se esqueçam, crianças, que o trabalho é em grupo de acordo com a sua série. – Zanxam-sensei lembrou antes de liberar seus alunos da sala.

- Mas sensei, e aqueles que não tem colegas na mesma série? – Perguntou Takashi, não disfarçando que se sentia incomodado por ser o único da segunda série entre os presentes.

- Escolha alguém que também não tenha colegas na mesma série para fazer o trabalho, ou faça-o sozinho. – A mestra respondeu, ignorando completamente o tom de voz do garoto, como sempre. – E se alguém me entregar um trabalho mal feito ou carregado de absurdos, eu cuidarei para que esta pessoa não consiga marcar presença no ginásio na próxima luta do time, de tão cheia de trabalhos de recuperação que vai estar. – Houveram alguns murmuros nervosos e sons característicos de quem engole em seco após esta última afirmação. As pessoas para quem ela era dirigida, porém – os integrantes do D.I.G.A., em outras palavras – apenas encararam a mestra, como se o assunto não fosse com eles. – Dispensados.

Entre o _zum-zum-zum _dos alunos deixando a sala, era possível distinguir exclamações agitadas, felizes, exaltadas, reclamações, murmuros irritados, teatrinhos, comentários sem sentido, diálogos empolgados, planos para o que escrever e declarações de derrota perante o tamanho da tarefa. A voz de Rumiko estava entre as mais evidentes:

- Ah, que bom que é por série! Isso significa que vamos ter a ajuda da Satsuki e não vai preciso ficar fazendo trabalho extra! Estamos salvos!

- Não é bem assim, Rumiko. – A loira interrompeu, séria. – Se pensam que eu vou fazer o trabalho todo enquanto vocês dois ficam se divertindo e inventando besteiras só pra irritar a sensei podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva ou ele vai acabar pegando pneumonia.

Ken e Rumiko trocaram um olhar significativo após essa afirmação. Satsuki percebeu que algo se passava entre os dois, mas descartou a possibilidade de ser algo sério por conhecer a capacidade intelectual de Ken, que o impedia de ter atitudes e gestos sutis.

- Bom, então tá! Tente fazer a gente entender do que o trabalho se trata e a gente ajuda! – Rumiko sorriu com sua expressão característica. Apesar de ter consciência da mudança de atitude de sua amiga com relação a ela, não conhecia os motivos, logo, nada poderia fazer para resolver os problemas. Tudo que ela e seus companheiros podiam fazer por enquanto era agir normalmente e esperar que as coisas se resolvessem sozinhas. Em último caso, ainda havia o plano B, do qual ela era particularmente orgulhosa de fazer parte.

- O problema é que eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer o trabalho. – Ela admitiu, num tom quase inaudível.

- Como assim "não sabe"? – Foi a vez de Ken se manifestar, mais alto do que deveria. Sorte que apenas os alunos da sexta série e Toshihiro estavam presentes no corredor naquele momento, ou a reputação da loira CDF poderia estar para sempre arruinada. – Existe alguma coisa assim?

- Acho que eu sei a razão... – Toshihiro comentou, tentando parecer casual.

- Ah, claro... – Rumiko também entendeu, e os dois sorriram um para o outro, tomando cuidado para que Satsuki não visse. – Eu também sei!

- O que é? – Perguntou Ken, completamente perdido na conversa.

- Uma palavra pra você: pimenta. – Respondeu Toshihiro, tentando não parecer muito provocativo. – Ou você não sabia do maior trauma da nossa querida amiguinha?

- Você tem trauma de pimenta, Satsuki? – O dono da franja racionalmente impossível perguntou, com os olhos um pouco maiores do que o normal. Não esperou resposta pra continuar. – Então é por isso que você estava com cara de bunda na hora do almoço e tem agido estranho desde que a gente foi almoçar?

- Ken, você não tem o menor tato mesmo... – Toshihiro comentou, antes que Satsuki pudesse se manifestar.

- O que foi? – O garoto retrucou, emburrado pelo comentário do chinês.

- Vocês podiam parar de discutir, não? Temos que decidir como vamos fazer o trabalho. E como vamos fazer pra carregar a Rumiko pra todos os lados sem o Toshihiro. – Foi a fala da loira, decidindo ignorar a conversa sobre a pimenta.

- Quem foi que disse que eu não vou estar presente?

- Como assim, Toshihiro? Você é do primeiro ano! Não pode fazer o trabalho com o pessoal da sexta série...

- Ken, a sensei disse que a entrega tem que ser por série, mas não proibiu a gente de se reunir na hora da pesquisa...

- Mas é claro! É verdade, Toshihiro! Você é um gênio! Eu tenho que começar a prestar mais atenção no que a sensei fala se eu um dia quiser usar isso contra ela...

- Mas com quem você vai fazer o trabalho? – Rumiko perguntou, mudando o assunto da discussão antes que Ken tivesse alguma idéia perigosa demais.

- Com a única pessoa que não vai se importar se eu ficar com vocês ao invés de ajuda-lo. – O sorriso do chinês se ampliou ainda mais ao continuar a frase. Seu tom de voz também se tornou um pouco mais alto para se certificar que a loira o escutaria. – Combinei de me encontrar com o Yuy-kun na biblioteca em meia hora. Acho que dá tempo da gente chegar lá se aumentarmos um pouco o ritmo.

Os olhos de Satsuki se arregalaram um pouco e suas bochechas assumiram um leve tom rosado, entretanto nenhuma outra mudança visível pôde ser percebida. Ken e Rumiko sufocaram risadinhas. A longa jornada até a biblioteca estava começando.

* * *

Como era de se esperar, Yuy já se encontrava na biblioteca quando seus companheiros lá chegaram. Havia uma pilha de livros em sua mesa e ele parecia muito concentrado lendo um volume particularmente grosso intitulado "México: do imperialismo espanhol ao americano".

- Hum... Yuy... estamos aqui... – Toshihiro anunciou, temendo que a interrupção pudesse lhe custar caro. Ficou aliviado ao ouvir a voz do líder, que nem sequer desviou o olhar do que quer que estivesse lendo ao responder:

- Você pode ficar na outra mesa se quiser. Só lembre de vir aqui de vez em quando ler o que está escrito para não ficar óbvio o seu desleixo.

Toshihiro estava prestes a responder que se preocupar com sua equipe não era desleixo quando percebeu que essa não era uma boa hora para tentar estabelecer um diálogo com o líder da equipe, ainda mais um diálogo com discussões. O quarteto se instalou em uma mesa próxima e Satsuki e Ken foram apanhar alguns livros, deixando a dupla de cabelos castanhos sozinha na mesa.

- Que bom que você vai ajudar a gente! – A garota comentou, quando já não era mais possível localizar seus dois amigos em meio a quilômetros de prateleiras. – Por um momento eu achei que a gente não ia conseguir fazer um bom trabalho, e aí não ia dar pra lutar na estréia da segunda fase, e a gente ia ser desclassificado é aí...

Rumiko continuou falando, mas Toshihiro não estava mais ouvindo. Havia em sua face um sorriso bobo e ele parecia hipnotizado pelo rosto rosado e redondo da garota ao seu lado, os olhos verdes brilhantes e o cabelo esvoaçante que balançava a cada movimento de cabeça que ela fazia. Seria este um bom momento para contar o seu segredo? Deveria ele aproveitar esta chance para finalmente dizer o que realmente sentia por ela? Ou isso acabaria atrapalhando a realização da pesquisa?

- Toshihiro? O que você acha? Tá me escutando?

O chinês sacudiu a cabeça, confuso. A mão de Rumiko balançava frente ao rosto do companheiro, e ela parecia levemente incomodada por estar sendo ignorada pelo amigo.

- Hum... Ah, é, eu concordo... concordo... – Ele respondeu, tentando improvisar para ao menos fingir que escutara tudo.

- Você concorda quando eu pergunto se você sabe onde a Satsuki se meteu? – Rumiko perguntou, desconfiada. Até mesmo para sua mente obtusa estava óbvio que o garoto não estava escutando nada.

- Oh... digo... concordo que não faço idéia! – Ele tentou consertar, mas a emenda acabou saindo pior que o soneto e Rumiko desistiu de vez de tentar achar uma justificativa para o ato.

"_Droga! Lá se foi a minha chance! Você tem que parar de ficar aí sonhando acordado toda a vez que a Rumiko fica na sua frente! Desse jeito você nunca vai conseguir se declarar! Espero que aqueles dois voltem logo, ou eu vou ser obrigado a voltar aos meus devaneios..."_

Para a felicidade do dono do cabelo mais longo do torneio, Satsuki e Ken retornaram logo depois, cada um carregando pelo menos metade de sua própria altura em livros.

- Acho que isso vai ser o suficiente! – Exclamou Satsuki, largando com um estrépito a pilha que carregava.

- Se não for, eu processo a sensei por danos morais! – Ken completou, causando outro ruído desagradável e quase derrubando a mesa ao largar a sua pilha.

- Danos morais? – O trio perguntou em uníssono.

- É. Ela vai acabar com a minha moral se passar um trabalho impossível. Além, é claro, dos danos cerebrais que a pesquisa infrutífera vai causar na minha massa cinzenta. E se, depois de tanta leitura, ela acabar pensando em coisas realmente _úteis _e que _tenham sentido_?

- Oh, pobre Ken... Eu entendo o seu drama! – Exclamou Toshihiro, zombeteiro. – Isso seria realmente uma tragédia...

- Vamos parar com a enrolação? Vocês viram o tamanho do trabalho. Se não começarmos agora, não poderemos entregar no prazo.

- Achei que ele fosse pra semana que vem...

- Oh, é? Então você planeja ficar a semana inteira fazendo o trabalho ao invés de treinar para a segunda fase do torneio, é isso?

- Não... eu...

- Ken, melhor não discutir com ela hoje... – Toshihiro colocou a mão no ombro do amigo como que para consolá-lo. Com a outra mão, abria um dos vários livros escolhidos. Em pouco tempo, os quatro beybladers estavam imersos em leitura. Ou pelo menos até Ken interromper a concentração de todos novamente:

- Gente... O que acontece quando eu finalmente perceber que eu não entendo porcaria nenhuma do que está escrito nesse livro?

- Passa pra outro. – Veio a resposta seca da loira.

- E se eu não conseguir entender nenhum deles?

- Vai catar coquinho.

- Tá bom.

E Ken realmente foi. Saindo da biblioteca, ganhou as ruas de Ottawa. Não queria passar o domingo inteiro rodeado de livros mesmo. Além do mais, rodeado de livros em inglês. Isso era ainda pior. Tentou imaginar como Rumiko estava agüentando a situação, já que o nível do inglês da garota era tão alto quanto o seu. Desistiu ao ver que Takashi e as Girl Power estavam tento uma tarde invejavelmente agradável fazendo seu trabalho espalhados pela grama de um parque próximo.

- Hey, hey, que folga é essa? – Ele decidiu que não podia deixar essa oportunidade de importunar seu melhor amigo passar. Correu em direção ao pequeno grupo com um ar professoral muito parecido com o de sua sensei. Takashi, Elizabeth, Marie e Cathy o encararam surpresos. Gaby, concentrada demais em qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo, foi a única que não se mexeu. – Posso saber o que raios vocês estão fazendo reunidos em um parque enquanto deveriam estar estudando em uma biblioteca fedendo a mofo?

- Que foi? Ficou com inveja da nossa idéia brilhante, foi, Traça Bebum?

- Não, Rato de Biblioteca, eu só acho que não é justo eu ser obrigado a agüentar a Satsuki e o Yuy em uma biblioteca durante o dia todo lendo livros em inglês enquanto vocês cinco ficam se divertindo aí no parque!

- Não estamos nos divertindo! – Exclamou Elizabeth. – Estamos fazendo nosso trabalho também. Com a diferença de que, como estamos ainda nas séries iniciais da escola, não precisamos fazer algo tão elaborado e conseguimos achar respostas só com o que a gente viu no vídeo. Logo, não precisamos de biblioteca.

- Por que eu não sou um repetente? – Perguntou o japonês, levantando as mãos para o céu como se esperasse que algum tipo de Ser Superior respondesse. O quarteto riu. Ken notou o excesso de concentração da Girl Power de cabelos castanhos e tentou chamar sua atenção gritando seu nome algumas vezes. Como não obteve resultado algum, deu um forte cutucão nas costas da garota.

- Hey! Isso doeu! Pra que tudo isso?

- Se não quer receber mais cutucões, presta atenção no que se passa ao seu redor, está bem?

Gaby ficou extremamente corada, mas nada disse. Ken decidiu que era seria uma boa idéia ficar no parque também, já que não seria de grande ajuda na biblioteca. Sabia que teria que agüentar os sermões de Satsuki, Yuy e da professora depois, talvez fazer alguns trabalhos extras, mas naquele momento era melhor mandar tudo às favas, como dizia seu avô. Não se arrependeu.

* * *

À noite, quando todos se encontravam no restaurante jantando, - não havia mais _quesadillas_ para Satsuki – os beybladers que antes estavam na biblioteca estranharam o fato de os pratos de Ken e Takashi estarem quase vazios. Os dois não paravam de trocar olhares suspeitos e fazer sinais com as mãos. Os pratos não muito lotados de Elizabeth, Marie, Cathy e Gaby não chamaram tanta atenção à primeira vista, mas acabariam se tornando peça chave para entender o que aconteceu exatamente às nove e meia da noite, na hora de maior fluxo de gente no estabelecimento.

Não havia uma única mesa sobrando e uma pequena fila se formava do lado de fora. O restaurante do hotel estava barulhento e era quase impossível se servir em menos de quinze minutos, mesmo para aqueles com gostos alimentares similares aos de Satsuki, e grande parte dos hóspedes já saboreava sua legítima refeição mexicana. Os membros do D.I.G.A. checaram seus relógios de pulso e trocaram um último olhar maroto. Na mesma hora, o caos se instaurou por todo o ambiente. Quem mastigava alguma coisa, cuspiu tudo de uma vez na pessoa a sua frente. Aqueles que estavam prestes a colocar o garfo na boca deixaram-no cair nos paletós e calças chiques. E quem levava o copo a boca também cuspiu seu conteúdo de uma vez.

Esta, porém, não foi a grande confusão. O que se seguiu a essa primeira onda de desastre ficaria para sempre guardada na memória dos beybladers marotos: Quem havia comido, buscou seu copo para aliviar sua boca, e quem havia bebido, buscou na comida o fim do martírio. A segunda onda de cuspidas foi ainda mais cômica que a primeira, e Ken achou que este era o momento mais adequado para anunciar a "guerra de comida". Não se faz necessário descrever o caos que se instaurou no restaurante, como também é dispensável a transcrição do sermão de Zanxam-sensei, que não precisou pensar muito para descobrir quem havia alterado a composição do molho de pimenta e da água servidas naquele dia.

Fosse por causa do excesso de pimenta, fosse por causa do teor do sermão de uma professora enérgica, ou fosse por causa do início da segunda fase do torneio, Taichi e Girl Power dormiram naquela noite com o mente e corpo ardentes, à espera de um novo desafio.

**_

* * *

Satsuki:__ Finalmente a continuação do capítulo! Como é que estava escrito lá na nota? Na segunda-feira? Bem, é típico do James atrasar mais de uma semana..._**: 

_**Toshihiro: **Não precisa ser tão dura com ele... n.n'_

_**Satsuki: **Não te mete. Meu assunto com o James é pessoal. ò.ó_

_**Ken: **Já sei! Você quer se certificar que ele vai escrever a sua historinha de aniversário pra postar amanhã, né?_

_**Satsuki: **E se for? O.õ_

_**Ken: **Se for…_

_**James: **Se for isso mesmo, então não há motivos para se preocupar! O que vocês acham que eu vou fazer quando terminar de postar esse capítulo?_

_**Rumiko: **...Cagar? o.o_

_(James capota)_

_**James: **Isso também, mas eu estava me referindo a sentar a bunda na frente do pc e escrever essa maldita historinha feliz. Esse fim de semana eu estou inspirado! XD_

_**Yuy: **Certeza? Engraçado... O nível deste capítulo e do seu fanzine parecem me dizer outra coisa... o.õ_

_**James: **Cala a boca ou eu não te deixo aparecer nos off-talks e vou mostrar pra todo mundo o que tem por baixo da sua franja!_

_(Público vai a loucura) _

_(Yuy não reage)_

_**Ken: **Eu, hein! Cara frio! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Já que ele não reage, que tal se a gente levantasse a franja dele agora mesmo? XD_

_(Fan-girls no fundo quase desmaiando e gritando feito loucas)_

_**David: **Só se as Marias-gritonas lá do background pararem de gritar feito Marias-gritonas. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu me voluntário pra levar a franja! XD /o/_

_**Satsuki: **(aparece do nado com um lap top em baixo do braço e óculos de cientista louco) Ah, eu acho que não vai funcionar..._

_**Ken: **Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que a senhora certinha se negaria a participar de uma conspiração contra o líder da equipe!_

_**Takashi: **É, ainda mais levando em consideração o que aconteceu da última vez..._

_(passa no telão a cena do Yuy levantando a franja e nocauteando todo mundo no Torneio Sul-Americano)_

_**Felipe: **Nossa... Aquilo foi traumático... ç.ç_

_**Luiz: **Nossos esforços de um dia inteiro trabalhando em equipe não resultaram em nada... TT.TT_

_**Satsuki: **Por isso mesmo que eu estou aqui! Vou ajudar vocês com meu super lap top bolador de planos mirabolantes e improváveis, ou SLTBPMI! (olhar alucinado de cientista louco)_

_**Ken: **Não sei se é mais fácil dizer o nome completo da coisa ou só as siglas..._

_**Satsuki: **Querem a minha ajuda ou não?_

_**Coro: **Sim/o/ XD 8D _

_**Satsuki: **Então juntem aqui! _

_(grupinho se junta e Satsuki começa a sussurrar. James e Yuy ficam de fora)_

_**James: **(sussurrando pro Yuy) Diz alguma coisa aí pra enrolar, ou todo mundo vai desistir de ler isso por absoluto tédio!_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'_

_**James: **Tá, eu entendi o recado... Já vi que eu vou ter que enrolar dessa vez!_

_(James aparece vestido de palhaço em cima de uma bola gigante fazendo malabarismos com as trinta e tantas beybladers que aparecem na história)_

_(James se embanana com as beybladers e acaba com trinta e tantos galos na cabeça)_

_(James se recompõe)_

_Ah, é! Eu esqueci da coisa mais importante pra dizer!_

_FALTA UMA SEMANA! FALTA UMA SEMANA!_

_**Coro do fundo: **Pra que? _

_**Coro do fundo com vozes diferentes: **Para as eleições!_

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Pro meu aniversário? O.õ_

_**James: **NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!_

_FALTA UMA SEMANA PRO _**MEU**_ANIVERSÁRIO! PORRA! (pulando feito um macaco hiperativo)_

_Hehehehehehe! _

_Tentem adivinhar quantos anos eu vou fazer?_

_**Yuy: **Julgando pela idade mental... oito?_

_**James: **Tá dizendo que eu tenho a idade do Takashi? _

_**Yuy: **Não. O Yadate tem cinco. _

_**James: **Então eu tenho a mesma idade de quem? _

_**Yuy: **Do Crap. E do Silva._

_**David: **(do meio do aglomerado sussurrante) Hey! Não me xinga! Eu sou mais velho que o James! _

_**Felipe: **Eu também!_

_**Luiz: **Não é muita diferença..._

_**Felipe: **Nem dele pro Yuy! _

_**Chang: **James é o mais novo da nossa geração! Hahahahaha_

_**James: **Nya... grandes coisas! Problema é de vocês se vocês são um bando de velhos! _

_**Mr. (falha nas letrinhas): **Tá me chamando de velho? ò.ó_

_**James: **Se a carapuça serve... u.ú _

_(Mr. (comido por traças), Chang e Felipe fazendo montinho em cima do James)_

_**James: **X.X_

_**Espírito Novamente Feliz do Além: **Oh, tadinho dele! Ele foi nocauteado antes de dar o segundo recado! XD_

_**Felipe: **Tinha segundo recado?_

_**Espírito Novamente Feliz do Além: **Sim. Ele planejava dizer que ia se mudar no próximo sábado pro quarto andar do prédio da Marian... Mas agora ele não vai poder mais! XD_

_**James Espírito Amargurado do Além: **Quem disse? _

_**Espírito Novamente Feliz do Além: **Oh! Ele está de volta! XD_

_**James Espírito Amargurado do Além: **Eu voltei para assombrar eternamente aqueles que me nocautearam! (música de filme de terror)_

_(Felipe, Mr. (letrinhas que se locomovem e não dá pra saber o que dizem) e Chang soltam gritinhos de mulherzinha e saem correndo)_

_(Felipe, Mr. (falha nas letrinhas de novo) e Chang voltam pro grupinho sussurrante com cara de derrotados abatidos)_

_(Yuy, James Espírito Amargurado do Além e Espírito Novamente Feliz do Além ficam olhando)_

_(Ainda olhando)_

_(Sentados jogando truco)_

_(Yuy vence)_

_(outra rodada)_

_(Yuy vence de novo)_

_(Grupinho sussurrante ainda sussurrando)_

_(Outra rodada)_

_(sussurros)_

_(Yuy vence de novo)_

_(Espírito Novamente Feliz do Além vira Espírito Perdedor do Além e James Espírito Amargurado do Além vira James Espírito Amargurado e Incompetente do Além)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Yuy, Espírito Perdedor do Além e James Espírito Amargurado e Incompetente do Além parar pra observar)_

_(Mão fecha a boca do Yuy por trás e rapta ele)_

_(Espírito Perdedor do Além e James Espírito Amargurado e Incompetente do Além ficam olhando sem fazer nada)_

_(Satsuki e Felipe aparecem por trás das sombras)_

_**Satsuki: **Agora sim vamos saber o que tem por trás da franja de Koichi Yuy! (gargalhada estridente de cruza de bruxa má e cientista louco)_

_**Felipe: **Para executar o nosso plano, precisamos de alguém corajoso – ou idiota – o suficiente para arriscar a pele em nome de uma boa causa e que tenha mais de um metro e oitenta pra poder alcançar a cabeça do Yuy sem precisar de banquinho! _

_**Len: **Parabéns, Chang! Você e seu um metro e noventa for escolhidos para essa tarefa/o/_

_(Chang se aproxima do Yuy amarrado na árvore)_

_(Chang encara Yuy)_

_(Yuy encara Chang)_

_**Yuy: **Vá em frente se quiser, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei..._

_**Chang: **Por que diz isso?_

_**Yuy: **Porque por baixo da franja... _

_(Chang levanta a franja de Yuy)_

_...Tem outra franja! _

_(aparece outra franja do nada em baixo da que o Chang acabou de levantar)_

_(Nocaute geral)_

_(Espírito Perdedor do Além e James Espírito Amargurado e Incompetente do Além comemoram a adição de novos companheiros ao time)_

_(Bando de fantasminhas começa a dançar a dança dos fantasminhas felizes)_

_(Yuy foge)_

_(Fantasminhas felizes dançam o dia todo)_

_(O sol se põe)_

_(Fantasminhas dançam a noite toda)_

_(Galo canta)_

_(Fantasminhas dançam o dia todo)_

_(E fica se repetindo isso até o fim dos tempos)_

_Owari!_


	73. A lutar! E lutar!

**CAPÍTULO LXVIII**

**A LUTAR! E LUTAR!**

Segunda-feira, quinze de setembro. Início da segunda fase.

Toshihiro acordou naquela manhã antes do show espetacularmente escandaloso do despertador de sua equipe e, sem fazer nenhum ruído, saiu do quarto. Por falta de tempo, não terminara de fazer sua trança, o que deixava metade de seu cabelo trançado e a outra metade, em forma de rabo de cavalo despenteado. Não demorou para que Ken também surgisse, ainda um pouco sonolento, e os dois seguiram para o quarto das meninas, onde não surpreendentemente Rumiko e Cathy já os aguardavam completamente vestidas e sem o mínimo vestígio de sono. Eram ainda cinco da manhã e o resto do hotel permanecia mergulhado em silêncio.

O quarteto alcançou o saguão do hotel cerca de dez minutos depois. Com a ajuda de um dos funcionários, eles foram guiados para uma pequena salinha semelhante a um estúdio de gravação escondida do grande público no andar térreo. Era um espaço grande, com direito a microfones, caixas de som tão ou mais altas que Yuy e várias máquinas cheias de botões que fariam a alegria de qualquer criança de três anos que começa a descobrir o mundo com suas mãos enquanto leva o caos e a destruição para todo lugar. Ali o grupo ficou por tempo difícil de determinar, já que com tantas preparações e ensaios a serem feitos, eles facilmente perderam a noção do tempo.

* * *

Satsuki ficou intrigada quando, durante a chamada da aula daquela manhã, Zanxam-sensei propositalmente pulou os nomes de Rumiko, Toshihiro, Ken e Cathy, justamente os quatro alunos que não estavam presentes. Ela nem sequer os mencionou durante toda a manhã. E o mais curioso: nenhum de seus colegas parecia perceber sua ausência também, como se soubessem de alguma coisa que para ela era desconhecida. Somente o pensamento de ser a última a saber de alguma coisa já a irritava, e, dado o seu atual estado emocional, essa não era uma coisa muito interessante a se fazer.

Após o pequeno intervalo, a sensei propôs um trabalho em duplas a ser entregue até a hora do almoço. Satsuki viu aí a chance para perguntar sobre seus companheiros perdidos, já que Rumiko e Ken eram os únicos alunos da sexta série presentes além dela. Antes que pudesse sequer levantar-se de sua cadeira, porém, Takashi se aproximou sorrindo:

- Hey, Satsuki, quer fazer o trabalho comigo? – Ele perguntou, com um sorriso tão inocente que seria difícil para alguém que não o conhecesse de verdade adivinhar sua verdadeira personalidade. – Eu juro que não vou avacalhar... muito.

A loira CDF encarou o amigo, depois virou-se para a sensei e novamente para o garoto. Pelo visto, estava sem saída, e suas perguntas teriam que ser adiadas por hora. Quase aos pulinhos, Takashi pegou sua cadeira para se juntar à companheira e começar o trabalho, composto de vinte questões sobre a política norte-americana e seu sistema de governo.

- Satsuki, eu espero que você saiba as respostas das perguntas, porque, sinceramente, eu não sei como a sensei espera que um garotinho de apenas sete anos como eu saiba responder tudo isso que tá aí na folha...

- Não seja cínico, Takashi. Eu sei muito bem que você faz idéia de pelo menos algumas das respostas, sim. Por exemplo, o nome do presidente americano...

- George Busha de Canhão...

Os olhos do pequeno chinezinho se arregalaram quando sua dupla escreveu exatamente estas palavras em sua folha.

- Muito bem. E quais são os dois partidos políticos do país?

- Os Reacionários e os Demagogos?

Novamente ela escreveu exatamente estas palavras.

- E que tal classificar a política adotada pelo país no cenário internacional?

- Robin Wood às avessas: roubar dos ricos para dar aos mais ricos ainda e dominar o mundo.

Quando, pela terceira vez, Satsuki colocou no papel as respostas dadas pelo companheiros, Takashi realmente ficou preocupado. Precisava intervir.

- E qual é a...

- Satsuki, por que você está tomando nota de todas as besteiras que eu estou dizendo? Não era você que fazia tudo da maneira mais perfeccionista possível?

- Acontece que desta vez eu concordo com tudo que você disse, e definitivamente não estou a fim de perder meu tempo respondendo a um trabalho idiota sobre uma matéria que todos nós já estamos cansados de saber. Francamente, Zanxam-sensei podia passar um trabalho mais útil, não?

Takashi achou melhor não fazer mais perguntas. Sua colega sem dúvida não estava em um de seus melhores dias, e não seria ele a piorar a situação. As lembranças de Ann durante o Torneio Oceânico ainda estavam bem vivas em sua mente, e não era uma boa idéia repeti-las. A mudança brusca em sua amiga, porém, o preocupava muito mais do que ele conseguia mostrar.

* * *

Já era quase hora do almoço quando o quarteto desaparecido reapareceu. Pareciam muito satisfeitos consigo mesmos e exibiam sorrisos radiantes. Até mesmo as trapalhadas de Toshihiro tentando guiar Rumiko pelo restaurante foram reduzidas a apenas uma dúzia. Ninguém fez perguntas sobre seu paradeiro e Satsuki, apesar de sua curiosidade, se viu obrigada a seguir o grupo, um tanto incerta se podia mesmo perguntar alguma coisa. Não estava gostando nada de ser ignorada, mas por enquanto se resignaria a observar.

O tempo depois do almoço passou quase que correndo. O início da segunda fase do torneio Norte-Americano estava para começar, e havia muito trabalho a ser feito pelas equipes. Como a nova tabela permanecia em segredo, a ansiedade das oito equipes remanescentes era quase visível escrita em letreiros de néon faiscantes sobre suas cabeças. Perto de algumas equipes como os _Green Vile, _de Honduras, os _Dinamite, _de Granada, e as Girl Power, Rumiko parecia um poço de tranqüilidade, apesar de agarrar o pescoço de Toshihiro e quase sufoca-lo a cada dez minutos.

Bastava uma olhada rápida em Marie e Gaby, porém, para entender porque a garota parecia tão calma: além de não conseguirem ficar paradas em um mesmo lugar por mais de cinco segundos, seus cabelos estavam anormalmente bagunçados e a loirinha até mesmo se abstivera da maquiagem que normalmente utilizava para realçar os olhos. Faltando cerca de dez minutos para o embarque na van que as levaria até o ginásio, ainda não haviam decidido que vestido usar, nem que penteado fazer. Foi Satsuki quem salvou o dia, atirando para as meninas o primeiro vestido que encontrara no armário e prendendo seus cabelos em simples rabos-de-cavalo, ignorando os protestos das duas.

A tabela com as quatro próximas lutas seria decidida por sorteio, como o narrador anunciava de dois em dois minutos enquanto o ginásio se enchia de gente. Para quem havia chegado quando o local ainda estava praticamente vazio, como um certo grupo de competidores, a voz de taquara rachada do homem tornou-se extremamente irritante em um tempo razoavelmente curto, o que fez com que Cathy, depois de ouvir pela milésima vez que _"As chaves do confronto serão decididas em poucos minutos, assim que todos estiverem acomodados em seus lugares para assistir às GRANDES BATALHAS que bem por aí!", _selevantasse de seu lugar, caminhasse até o homem com o microfone, que era pelo menos meio metro mais alto que ela, e lhe acertasse um chute em um local não muito apropriado de se descrever em algo que não seja destinado ao estudo da anatomia humana ou a um plágio do _Kama Sutra, _fazendo com que o microfone caísse em suas mãos.

- Olha aqui, todo mundo já ouviu que as lutas vão ser decididas por sorteio, ninguém aqui tem memória de peixe! Eu não agüento mais essa sua repetição interminável da mesma linha, ô vitrola quebrada! Nem pra mudar um pouco o texto! Podia dizer "_olha, vamos sortear logo, logo as equipes que vão lutar hoje", _ou "_Aguardem, pois dentro de instantes estaremos prontos para iniciar o sorteio das lutas dessa nova fase", _mas não, tinha que repetir sempre a mesma chatice! Sabe, eu queria conhecer a pessoa que te escolheu pra narrador, porque francamente, você irrita, sabia? Se você for narrar a minha luta na final do torneio com essa sua voz de eu-sei-lá-o-que, eu juro que perco de propósito de uma maneira vergonhosa só pra não ter que continuar te ouvindo! E tenho dito!

Cathy voltou ao seu lugar ovacionada por grande parte da platéia. Até mesmo os organizadores do torneio, provavelmente também perdendo a paciência com a voz do narrador, manifestaram um tímido apoio ao discurso da beyblader. Depois deste sermão, o narrador só falou quando o sorteio de fato começou.

- Sabe, Cathy, você me lembrou muito a Zanxam-sensei lá com narrador. – Comentou Ken quando viu a garota de volta.

- É, foi assustador! – Completou Takashi, numa imitação de garotinho inocente acuado. – Acho que vou ter pesadelos essa noite...

- Vai ter pesadelos depois que eu terminar com você, isso sim...

Com a ameaça da canadense, os dois garotos calaram-se imediatamente.

O sorteio foi realizado sem mais delongas. O narrador, ao anunciar o nome das equipes, pedia que elas fossem para o palco e cumprimentassem a torcida. Com os olhos o tempo todo fixados em Cathy, ele fez o menor barulho possível, forçando a voz para que ela parecesse um pouco mais grossa e menos irritante. Daitenji-san tirava um papel de uma urna colocada no espaço reservado para os juízes entre os dois bancos das equipes e o mostrava para o narrador, que os anunciava em voz alta, convidando a equipe a se aproximar. A maioria delas entrava no palco parecendo uma trupe de robôs de braços e pernas inflexíveis e caras assustadas. Os Taichi foram os primeiros a descer, seguidos dos Green Ville. _Príncipes dela Amistad, _do Haiti, e _Fierce Fighters, _de Dominica, foram os próximos. Seguiram-se as quatro estátuas ambulantes que eram as Girl Power e o grupo de dançarinos jamaicanos _El Reggae. _Por último, _Texas' Pride, _a equipe americana, e os _Dinamite. _

Depois de muito aplaudidas, seis das oito equipes deixaram o palco, montado sobre a arena, restando apenas a equipe japonesa e seus adversários. A arena entrou em evidência e o narrador se posicionou entre as duas equipes.

- Vocês agora tem dez minutos para decidir a ordem das lutas. Quero que preencham esta ficha e entreguem para o Daitenji-san assim que terminarem. Boa sorte! – O microfone estava desligado, assim somente os competidores o ouviram. Ele entregou a tal ficha para Yuy e para o líder da equipe de Honduras antes de se retirar. Cada equipe em seguida se dirigiu ao seu banco para uma última reunião.

* * *

- E agora? Quem vai? – Perguntou Rumiko, mais ansiosa do que nervosa agora que faltava pouco para entrar em ação.

- Precisamos surpreende-los, eles provavelmente já conhecem nossa técnicas. – Declarou Fran, de dentro do walkman de seu mestre anãozinho.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que ainda vou ouvir muito esse discurso de surpresa? – Perguntou Ken para ninguém em especial.

- Bom, não podemos fazer nada se somos bons o suficiente para ganhar quatro torneios seguidos. Tenho a impressão de que nosso verdadeiro teste começa agora. Precisamos ser capazes de derrotar aqueles que nos conhecem, e assim estaremos aptos para sermos os campeões mundiais!

- Toshihiro, não precisava se emocionar tanto... – Repreendeu Satsuki, que lia algumas anotações com uma expressão séria e compenetrada.

- Higurashi, você começa hoje. – Anunciou Yuy, que também lia as anotações de Satsuki por cima de seu ombro. – Eles vão pensar que Urameshi vai ser o próximo por já estar junto dela, mas Urashima será o segundo.

- Mas Yuy, eles não vão mostrar a ordem das lutas no telão?

- Não vão mais. Leiam o que está escrito na ficha que nos entregaram.

Intrigados, os beybladers agarraram a folha e correram seus olhos rapidamente por ela. Além do nome dos lutadores por ordem de aparição, ela pedia também nome e técnicas da fera-bit, caso o beyblader tivesse uma, país de origem do lutador, idade e tempo de experiência. No rodapé da página, em letras relativamente maiores do que o restante do texto, lia-se "_Por determinação do comitê organizador, a ordem dos lutadores não mais será mostrada com antecedência para o público, visando aumentar a expectativa e tensão durante a luta"._

Uma onda de "Ahhhh" foi ouvida assim que as quatro cabeças agrupadas terminaram de ler toda a folha. Satsuki limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha e Yuy não teve nenhuma reação visível.

* * *

Toshihiro ajudou Rumiko a subir os degraus para a arena e a arrumar Fenki no lançador. Fazia algum tempo que os Taichi não usavam sua formação tradicional no torneio, e ele se perguntava se isso também contaria como elemento surpresa.

- Quem vai ser meu adversário? – Perguntou Bruno Malta, um garoto de cerca de doze anos com a voz tão enrolada quanto seus cabelos cacheados de anjinho. Ele tinha sardas por praticamente todo o rosto e seu nariz era tão redondo que podia ser confundido com um nariz de palhaço de circo. Seu sorriso era simpático e ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que causaria algum dano a alguém. Apesar disso, havia um tom provocativo em sua voz.

- Se você não é capaz de adivinhar, então é bom não esperar uma vitória também. – Devolveu Toshihiro, antes que Rumiko pudesse dizer alguma coisa. A japonesa riu, enquanto Bruno limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Vamos logo começar essa coisa, eu não pretendo ficar muito tempo aqui!

- Como quiser, mas depois não vá chorar no colo da mamãe! – Foi a vez da japonesa responder, entrando no jogo que o companheiro iniciara. O juiz não demorou a autorizar o início da luta, e assim as duas beybladers começaram a duelar na arena abaixo deles.

- É muita coragem sua vir me enfrentar com a perna quebrada! É bom torcer para que todo o resto saia inteiro. – Anunciou Bruno pouco antes de iniciar uma onda de ataques frontais que forçaram o centauro perigosamente para a beirada da arena.

- Acho que a única coisa que vai ficar em pedaços aqui é a sua beyblade se você continuar me provocando desse jeito! – A japonesa rebateu, para espanto de Toshihiro. Fazia muito tempo que ele não via a amiga com tanta vontade de lutar, agindo tão corajosamente e respondendo a provocações com outras provocações. Atribuiu essa mudança ao fato de ela estar lutando mesmo quando teoricamente não deveria, desafiando as regras. Se podia quebrar uma, por que não outras?

- Quero ver você tentar!

- Certo, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei!

Fenki atacou seu oponente com todo seu poder ofensivo, sem dar tempo para Bruno respirar. O ataque foi tão surpreendente que até mesmo os Taichi no banco arregalaram os olhos. A beyblade do garoto saiu da arena e ficou ainda rodando fora dela antes de se partir em dois.

O próximo concorrente dos Green Ville subiu na arena antes de seu companheiro tê-la deixado. Era o mais alto do grupo, usava um chapéu de cowboy na cabeça e um colete sem mangas aberto que revelava uma série de músculos peitorais bem definidos, barriga tanquinho e tudo aquilo que as mulheres desejam encontrar em seu astro favorito de Hollywood. Não foi a toa que a parte correspondente ao público feminino da platéia soltou exclamações excitadas quando o viu entrar em cena, e até mesmo Rumiko soltou um suspiro que deixou Toshihiro muito enciumado. Gabriel Marques olhou para os dois oponentes e mirou sua beyblade em direção a Toshihiro, declarando, em tom ameaçador:

- É a hora da revanche! Vou fazer de você um peixinho morto!

Toshihiro e Rumiko trocaram um olhar divertido antes de o chinês responder:

- Sinto muito, mas quem vai te enfrentar não sou eu, mas o meu outro amiguinho... Ele está ansioso por um combate de verdade, e nós também.

Com essas palavras, a dupla oriental deixou a arena enquanto Ken subia correndo os degraus. Ao se deparar com o adversário, pela primeira vez se deu conta de como era pequeno e magro perto das outras pessoas. Nunca se sentira tão parecido com um palito de dente em toda a sua vida, nem mesmo quando Takashi lhe chamara assim durante uma de suas discussões.

- O que? Não me diga que meu adversário é essa coisinha minúscula aí?

Ken, em situações normais, teria respondido que ele não era minúsculo coisa nenhuma e apontado para Takashi, que neste momento se encontrava discutindo alguma coisa com Toshihiro e Rumiko em meio a sorrisos marotos.

- Tamanho não é documento, Jamanta Descarrilada. Eu vou te mostrar que não se deve subestimar o poder dos palitos de dente!

Gabriel não entendeu muito bem o que o seu oponente queria dizer com aquilo, mas levou para o lado pessoal de qualquer maneira. Preparou a beyblade, anormalmente grande, marrom e com um aspecto muito sólido, e aguardou pacientemente a ordem do juiz.

- Go Shoot!

Assim começou o segundo round. Ken, depois de ouvir tantas vezes o mesmo sermão, iniciou a luta em modo defensivo, sem fugir de sua estratégia normal de luta. O problema era que seu adversário também era uma sólida parede de defesa, como ele logo descobriu, e nenhuma das beyblades estava atacando.

- O que foi? Tá cum medo de vir pra cima, é? – Provocou o japonês, na esperança de vencer no contra-ataque.

- Não, to esperando que o meu oponente caia na armadilha que eu preparei pra ele.

A resposta de Ken foi quase imediata, bem impulsiva:

- Você está blefando! Oponente nenhum vai cair em uma armadilha que você anuncia para todo mundo!

- Oh, é? Por que não experimenta para ver?

- É isso que eu vou fazer! Duvido que tenha alguma coisa aí, é só um truque para pegar idiotas! Fenrochi, ataque com força máxima!

Yuy e Satsuki cobriram o rosto com as mãos. Takashi arregalou os olhos, se recusando a acreditar na informação enviada por seus ouvidos. Rumiko e Toshihiro se olharam assustados enquanto os Green Ville comemoravam o baixo nível da inteligência de Ken. Como ele mesmo anunciara, ninguém cairia em uma armadilha previamente anunciada. Pena que ele esquecera de acrescentar que idiotas com Q.I. de menos de cinqüenta pontos estavam sim fadados a tal sorte. Em um único movimento rápido, a beyblade de Gabriel evitou o ataque do dragão flamejante e o mandou longe como um foguete em lançamento para algum lugar no outro lado do ginásio, levando a platéia ao delírio.

- É, realmente é preciso ser muito burro para cair no meu truque. Sorte que eu já sabia dessa sua "qualidade" antes da luta, e fui capaz de inventar um plano de emergência quando percebi que meu oponente não era quem eu pensava. Sinto muito, garoto, mas ainda vai precisar evoluir muito antes de me enfrentar de igual para igual.

Quando Ken voltou para o banco de sua equipe, depois de sair atrás de Fenrochi em meio a uma onda de vaiais e risos, ninguém da sua equipe teve coragem de criticá-lo, era unânime a idéia de que ele já recebera punição suficiente dessa vez.

- Pode deixar, Ken. Eu vou dar o troco nesses caras. – Anunciou Toshihiro, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo e sorrindo para ele enquanto se preparava para sua luta. Sua mente já arquitetava uma maneira de responder com a mesma moeda a humilhação que seu companheiro sofrera, e não seria nada legal, pelo menos para seu oponente.

O chinês quase mudou de idéia ao perceber que seu oponente era um garoto de não mais do que cinco anos de idade, com bochechas fofinhas e rosadas que davam vontade de apertar e apertar até dizer chega, olhinhos cintilantes e mãozinhas tão pequenas e graciosas que lembravam as de uma boneca. Germano Softskin era sem dúvida muito fofinho, mas os Taichi estavam demasiado acostumados com adversários desse tipo para permitir que eles os enganassem novamente. Em honra a Ken, o plano devia continuar.

- Go shoot! – Ordenou o juiz, e os dois beybladers lançaram seus peões com o máximo de força que possuíam. Fenku começou na ofensiva, enquanto a beyblade rosada de asinhas brancas de Germano permanecia sem reação. Cauteloso, Toshihiro diminuiu a freqüência dos ataques, esperando para ver como o outro reagiria.

- O que foi? Ficou com medo? – Perguntou Germano. Sua voz era igualmente fofa, suficiente para derreter o público que antes clamava por Gabriel.

- Não. Estou só curioso pra saber que tipo de técnica você usa. – Respondeu o chinês sem se alterar.

- Oh, é mesmo? É uma pena, pois eu não pretendo te mostrar nada até eu achar conveniente.

- E quando é que seria conveniente?

- Quando eu for te derrotar, oras!

- E se eu te disser que esse momento nunca vai chegar, porque eu vou usar a minha super técnica especial nova que vai acabar com sua beyblade e pulveriza-la em mil pedacinhos antes que você possa dizer um "ai"?

- Eu diria que você não tem tal técnica, e que só está querendo imitar o blefe do meu líder.

- Seu líder não estava blefando.

Germano não respondeu. Ao que parecia, estava tentando pensar. Sua beyblade permaneceu girando no mesmo lugar enquanto ele mantinha as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça de maneira muito fofinha, provavelmente seu jeito de dizer que estava pensando. Acabou se decidindo, por fim, e Toshihiro ouviu exatamente o que esperava:

- Eu não vou deixar que você mostre essa técnica! Eu vou te atacar e te destruir agora!

A beyblade de Germano avançou a toda velocidade contra Fenku, como um boi cego em disparada atrás do toureiro. Toshihiro sorriu ao ver seu plano se concretizar, quando Fenku simplesmente saiu do caminho do adversário e este decolou, indo aterrissar bem próximo do ponto onde Fenrochi havia caído pouco tempo antes.

Ken foi um dos que mais comemorou a vitória do chinês, chegando ao ponto de pular em seu pescoço quando este retornou para junto da equipe. Faltou muito pouco para que o japonês beijasse suas bochechas. A arquibancada, porém, não teve coragem de vaiar o pequeno Germano, que saiu chorando de sua luta para ir se consolar junto do líder Gabriel.

A vitória dos Taichi foi declarada, a equipe estava classificada para as semifinais, porém Gabriel ainda tinha algo a dizer:

- Hey, Taichi! Eu desafio vocês para mais uma luta, pra limpar de vez a honra de nossos beybladers. Não pretendo contestar a classificação de vocês, mas não quero que Germano volte para casa chorando e com fama de trouxa.

- O mesmo aqui. – Devolveu Toshihiro. – Acho que Ken também deseja uma revanche. Certo, Ken?

O japonês concordou com amplos movimentos de cabeça.

- Certo, então. Vamos agora!

Ken e Germano se posicionaram na arena, mesmo sem esperar que o juiz autorizasse esse inesperado duelo. Toshihiro e Gabriel estavam logo atrás de seus companheiros, incentivando-os como dois treinadores. O público se animou com o imprevisto e foram muito poucos os que deixaram o ginásio antes desse último conflito acabar.

Felizmente para os Taichi, Ken saiu vitorioso, queimando a beyblade adversária em seu contra-ataque. Quando os Taichi voltaram para o hotel, algum tempo depois, comemoraram treinando na arena do hotel até a hora da janta.

* * *

- Toshihiro, você não tem mesmo esse super ataque que você disse que tinha, tem? – Perguntou Ken, quando ele, o chinês e Rumiko se dirigiam para o restaurante após exaustivos combates.

- Olha, Ken, eu nunca disse que estava mentindo para o garoto...

* * *

Quarta-feira, dezessete de setembro. Luta das Girl Power.

Na luta do dia anterior, ficou decidido que os adversários dos Taichi seriam os _Príncipes dela Amistad_, do Haiti. Com esta decisão, mais do que nunca os orientais sentiram que precisavam treinar e melhorar suas técnicas já conhecidas até demais do público. Essa decisão acabou afetando não só a equipe em questão, mas também um outro time, formado por quatro garotas cujas idades não completavam uma mão cheia.

- Cathy, eu já disse que não vou! Não me faça repetir!

- Ah, não me faça rir! Você sempre foi! Por que hoje ia ser diferente? Só porque eu pedi? É isso?

- Não! É que... Deixa pra lá, você não vai entender...

- O que eu não vou entender? Está me chamando de burra, é?

- É, to! Feliz agora?

Elizabeth saiu da mesa do café da manhã batendo o pé. Marie e Gaby, encolhidas a um canto, olhavam da líder para Cathy, que continuava sentada em seu lugar, o rosto lívido e as mãos agarrando forte o copo de suco de amora, seu favorito.

* * *

A discussão entre as duas meninas se iniciara tão logo Rumiko deixara o quarto naquela manhã convocada por uma Satsuki não muito calma, que exigia que sua equipe estivesse na arena do hotel antes do café para treinar a sério como um time de verdade. Ninguém no quarto das meninas entendeu exatamente o sentido desta indireta, mesmo assim Rumiko foi sem reclamar, ajudada como sempre por Toshihiro. Nem mesmo um minuto se passara após sua saída e Cathy já arranjara um motivo para brigar com Elizabeth. Assim se iniciava a manhã...

- Devíamos ir atrás dela? – Gaby sussurrou no ouvido da companheira loira. As duas se olharam antes de sacudir os ombros, esperando que suas colegas já estivessem de bem até às três da tarde.

- Como se não bastasse os nossos planos pro ensaio interrompidos, essa daí ainda vem me encher a paciência! Assim já é demais! Eu também vou sair daqui! Nos vemos depois, meninas!

Com isso, a mestra de Wirl deixou a mesa também, seguindo na direção oposta à escolhida pela líder momentos antes.

- Sou só eu ou você também acha que a luta de hoje não vai acabar bem? – Perguntou Gaby, olhando de esgoela para a companheira.

- _Oui, mon ami, oui... _

O clima entre Cathy e Elizabeth melhorou um pouco durante a aula, mas nada de animador. Na frente da professora, elas não eram idiotas a ponto de iniciar uma discussão. Em contrapartida, também não se falavam.

Para seu azar, o faro de Zanxam-sensei para encontrar conflitos e incentiva-los para que se resolvessem mais facilmente estava muito apurado naquele dia, e ela logo ordenou que suas duas alunas sentassem juntas para fazer um trabalho em grupo. Satsuki e Rumiko também foram selecionadas para participar.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, o caos havia tomado conta da sala de aula. Não só porque Ken e Takashi haviam decidido testar sua nova arma de água supersônica-detona-lição-de-casa, mas também porque as duas japonesas estavam sendo totalmente ignoradas em sua tentativa de restabelecer a paz e a ordem em seu grupo de trabalho. Em um determinado momento, quando todos pensaram que a sensei se levantaria para dar uma bronca generalizada, ela simplesmente saiu da sala, e o barulho de uma chave girando do outro lado da porta trouxe ainda mais pânico para o ambiente.

- O que? Ela nos trancou! Isso não pode ser! Estamos condenaaados! – Gritou Ken enquanto tentava forçar a porta para abri-la. Entre todas as coisas que podia esperar da mestra, esta era a última que pensaria.

- E agora, o que vai ser de nós? – Takashi entrou no clima, se ajoelhando no chão e erguendo as mãos para o alto.

- A gente pode começar a rezar agora mesmo, ou escapar pela janela...

- Tá louco, Toshihiro? Estamos no terceiro andar...

- Ah, é...

- Tem um jeito simples de acabar com o tumulto.

Toshihiro, Ken e Takashi voltaram-se para o líder, impressionado.

- E qual é?

- Levamos todos a nocaute. Com o fim do barulho, Zanxam-sensei vai abrir a porta e estaremos livres.

- Mas... E quanto ao pessoal nocauteado?

- Não vão se lembrar de nada quando acordarem.

- Acho que isso já está indo longe demais...

- Yuy, você está sendo um pouco radical...

- Bem que algumas meninas mereciam...

Todos olharam para Satsuki, incrédulos. Cathy e Elizabeth, que apesar de estarem brigando, puxando cabelo, se estapeando, rolando pelo chão e derrubando tudo que atravessassem seu caminho, ainda prestavam atenção no que se passava ao seu redor, ficaram paradas na posição que estavam: a canadense em cima da americana prendendo suas mãos no chão desafiando-a a se libertar.

- O que foi? Não posso mais expressar a minha opinião, não? – A loira perguntou, deixando transparecer certa irritação.

- Você está sendo um pouco severa demais, não? – Rumiko devolveu, mais distante da amiga do que estivera antes de ela comentar a situação.

- Eu só quero terminar meu trabalho sem ter que ficar trancada na sala porque duas meninas imaturas decidiram tirar o dia para ficar discutindo sobre coisas idiotas no meio da aula. Eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar assistindo isso.

- Você tá parecida demais com o Yuy. E isso não é um elogio. – Disse Ken, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara.

- Pois pra mim é, Urashima. – A loira devolveu.

* * *

O silêncio perdurou por tanto tempo depois desta discussão que Zanxam-sensei acabou abrindo a porta. A maioria dos beybladers não hesitou em correr para a liberdade, afinal já era quase hora do almoço. Rumiko, porém, fez sinal a Toshihiro de que não queria sair, e segurou o braço de Satsuki, esperando que todos estivessem ido embora para lhe dirigir a palavra:

- Por que você falou aquilo? Eu tenho certeza que você não queria...

A garota foi interrompida no meio de sua fala pela amiga, que continuava realmente irritada:

- Por que eu disse aquilo? Por quê? Francamente, Rumiko, eu achei que você fosse um pouco mais inteligente do que isso. Eu não agüento mais essas meninas, não vejo a hora desse torneio acabar! Eu vou almoçar. Quero vocês dois na arena a uma e meia da tarde, sem atrasos. Temos muito a fazer. E também não vamos para o ginásio hoje.

Dizendo isto, ela se retirou sem olhar para os companheiros, deixando os dos Taichi completamente confusos e desorientados.

* * *

Tanto os Taichi quanto as Girl Power treinaram depois do almoço, porém em locais separados. Com medo de Satsuki, os orientais tiveram um treino relativamente tranqüilo, sem nenhum grande incidente. O mesmo não podia ser dito sobre a equipe canadense...

- Você não pode me tirar da luta de hoje! Isso é ridículo!

- Eu posso, se quiser. Sou a líder da equipe, e estou dizendo que você não vai lutar hoje em virtude de seu péssimo comportamento. Ou você melhora o seu humor, Cathy, ou temo que não vai mais participar do torneio.

- O que é isso agora? Uma ditadura? Bem, imagino que não poderia esperar muito mais de uma americana, que aliás entrou de intrusa na equipe e...

- REPETE O QUE VOCÊ FALOU!!

Elizabeth estava literalmente em cima de Cathy, não conseguira conter a raiva provocada pelas provocações da colega. Estava tendo trabalho tentando se controlar pela última meia hora, mas aquela havia sido a gota d'água.

- EU DISSE "VOCÊ É UMA INTRUSA!"! Ouviu agora ou quer que eu repita de novo?

O som de um tapa foi ouvido. Em seguida, a líder da equipe canadense se levantou e, com a cabeça baixa, lentamente se afastou do resto da equipe. Quando alcançou uma distância segura das outras meninas, aumentou a velocidade até começar a correr sem rumo. Atrás de si, como vestígios de sua passagem, pequenos pontos escuros no carpete formados por um líquido derramado em forma de gotas.

* * *

Na hora de embarcar na van, Elizabeth ainda estava desaparecida. Ninguém sabia para onde ela havia ido após discutir com Cathy, mas a canadense não se mostrava muito preocupada. Foi a primeira a subir no veículo e passou a apressar as amigas quando o tempo passou a correr contra eles para chegar ao ginásio.

Quando faltavam apenas dez minutos para o início da luta, as beybladers não tiveram outra saída senão sair dar a partida deixando a líder para trás. Gaby e Marie não estavam muito felizes com a decisão, enquanto Cathy já assumia ares de nova líder, dando instruções para as companheiras.

- E, acima de tudo, não fiquem nervosas! Nossos oponentes não são de nada, se acreditarmos que podemos vencer, então com certeza conseguiremos! Meninas, vamos mostrar o que nós podemos fazer! Vamos dar para eles uma prova do verdadeiro Girl Power!

Gaby e Marie aplaudiram a companheira, mas sem muita convicção. No ginásio, seus oponentes já as aguardavam, dançando ao som de uma música lenta e ritmada, o mais legítimo reggae jamaicano. As pessoas próximas nas arquibancadas dançavam junto, tentando acompanhar o ritmo. Ao que parecia, a simpatia da torcida já estava toda com eles.

No banco, as meninas tentavam se organizar. Cathy agia como uma capitã durona, e suas companheiras prendiam a respiração enquanto a escutavam:

- Muito bem! Precisamos ganhar hoje! Agora estamos no mata-mata, quem perder, cai fora! Vamos começar indo para cima deles com tudo que temos. Eu vou primeiro, aterrorizo eles com o poder de Wirl e deixo o caminho livre para vocês ganharem sem pressão. Marie será a segunda e Gaby, a terceira. Mostraremos nossas feras-bit se preciso. Agora não há motivos para se segurar. Fui clara?

- Sim, capitã! – Responderam as duas em uníssono, levantando-se em um salto e assumindo a posição de sentido.

Cathy deu as costas às duas, dirigindo-se para a arena. Gaby e Marie ficaram na expectativa, cochichando:

- Eu to com medo da Cathy... Fazia tempo que ela não ficava tão irritada... o que aconteceu?

- Não sei, Gaby, não sei... Mas eu acho que devíamos nos preocupar com a Elizabeth... Estamos lutando sem a nossa líder! Por mais que a Cathy tente, não vai substituir a Beth. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Nem me fale nisso! Não quero nem imaginar o que pode acontecer caso a gente perca hoje...

Assustadas, as duas bateram três vezes na madeira do banco em que sentavam.

- Pronta para perder, pequena?

- Se eu fosse você, não me chamava de pequena. Qualquer um em seu perfeito juízo não ousaria me irritar. Este foi o primeiro aviso. Não espere pelo segundo.

Não era, de fato, difícil de compreender a reação do adversário de Cathy, Jason Singsong. Qualquer um soltaria altas gargalhadas e se desequilibraria ao ser ameaçado por uma pequena e magrela garotinha vestindo uma calça jeans rosa e uma blusa branca com babados e florzinhas, com o cabelo preso em uma trança decorada com presilhas de borboletas com _gliter, _ainda mais quando esta garotinha era cerca de meio metro menor do que você.

Havia, porém, um detalhe que o garoto havia ignorado por completo, seu grande erro: Catherine Parks não estava brincando. E sua ameaça foi cumprida tão logo a luta se iniciou. Wirl, o pingüim, uma vez fora de sua beyblade não viu razões para se segurar, e a luta acabou em segundos, para a surpresa da platéia.

- Espero que tenha aprendido que o perigo está presente em qualquer lugar...

Gaby e Marie abraçaram a companheira quando esta voltou, animadas com o começo positivo na nova fase do campeonato. Depois de trocarem abraços e beijinhos, Marie foi praticamente empurrada para a arena por suas duas amigas.

- Vamos agora para a segunda luta do dia, entre Marie Champpollion e Edwin Miles! Para a frente, beybladers! Vamos para a decisão! Go Shoot!

Marie e seu adversário lançaram as beyblades. O adversário começou atacando, acuando Marie em pouco tempo. Ele logo percebeu a fraqueza da garotinha, tida como a mais fraca de sua equipe. Cathy gritava de seu banco para que a francesinha usasse sua fera-bit para acabar com a luta, mas Marie não se movia. Edwin fazia com as beyblades na arena tudo que bem entendia.

- Vamos, Marie! Vamos! Use Feaurl! Esse cara não é de nada! – Incentivava Cathy.

- Não deixa ele te pegar! Arrasa com ele! – Gaby também tentava.

A beyblade de Edwin estava a um passo de vencer a luta. Marie não se mexia. Sentia que sua fera-bit não sairia nem se ela pedisse. Era melhor perder e deixar tudo para que Gaby, com sua concentração abismal, resolvesse o problema.

Foi neste momento que seus olhos cruzaram inesperadamente com os de Elizabeth Edward, que observava tudo a um canto longínquo na arquibancada. A garota estava sem o boné, mas ainda vestia o uniforme de seu time de beisebol favorito. Ela piscou para a companheira e fez um gesto que claramente indicava "não ataque. Deixe que ele se destrua".

Diferente do que sentira ao receber ordens de Cathy, ao entender os sinais de Elizabeth, a loirinha de vestido de babados foi invadida por uma onda de confiança e de pensamento positivo, mudando seu pensamento de "não vai dar certo" para "é claro que vou conseguir!". A fera-bit pavão colorido apareceu para a platéia, mas não atacou. Ao invés disso, fez uma manobra incrível e acabou saltando por cima da beyblade adversária, que, desorientada, saiu da arena logo depois.

- Eu... eu venci! Eu venci!

Marie desceu as escadas correndo, pela primeira vez ignorando o fato de estar com um vestido longo e sapatos de fivela recém-polidos. Milagrosamente não tropeçou, parecia que seu dia estava fadado a ter um saldo positivo no fim das contas. Cathy e Gaby a abraçaram, felizes. Para não quebrar o clima, a francesinha não contou nada sobre sua visão da líder da equipe.

Gaby, animada com o sucesso de suas duas companheiras e sem o peso de a derrota prejudicar a equipe, não teve nenhuma dificuldade para vencer seu adversário, por mais intimidador que ele parecesse a primeira vista. Ela não se preocupou em encarar o adversário, não tinha motivos para se deixar intimidar.

A vitória das Girl Power foi esmagadora, excelente para levantar a moral do time, principalmente de Cathy, que não cansou de se gabar dos seus lances e das amigas até a hora da janta para todos os presentes ouvirem. Ken e Takashi, que passaram a tarde reunidos com Elizabeth, desde que a garota deixara seu time após a briga, estavam a ponto de dar-lhe uma cacetada muito bem dada, não fosse a vigilância constante de sua sensei. Eles estavam com a líder da equipe canadense quando esta deixara seu recado para a caçula do time. Além das duas, eles eram os únicos que sabiam que, caso a mensagem tivesse falhado, a vitórias das garotas não seria assim tão garantida, ou talvez nem acontecesse.

Os membros do D.I.G.A. jantaram juntos, tinham grandes planos para o dia seguinte e os dias que seguiriam até a final. Satsuki seria seu alvo principal, mas todos os outros beybladers e professores estavam marcados como vítimas em potencial.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: Oh, não! E agora, o que vai ser da gente? O.O Eu não quero ser atacada pelo D.I.G.A., não quero!!**_

_**Ken: **Ah, Rumiko! Dexa de ser maricas! Até parece que você não conhece a gente..._

_**Rumiko: **Conheço. E é justamente isso que me deixa assustada... u.u_

_**Ken: **Fazer o que, não é? Tudo faz parte da vida..._

_**Takashi: **Filosofia de botequim... ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Quero ver você fazer melhor, Zezinho de Ruela!_

_**Takashi: **Que tal... Somos todos iguais perante os olhos de Deus! n.n_

_**Ken: **Ridículo... ¬¬'_

_**Takashi: **Então estamos empatados. _

_**Satsuki: **Este capítulo está muito grande. Duvido que alguém tenha paciência para ler esse off-talk. ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **Pois então vamos arranjar um motivo pra fazer o pessoal ler/o/_

_**Felipe: **É! Vamos fazer um show de strip-tease! O Luiz começa! _

_**Luiz: **u.ú_

_**Felipe: **Que foi? Não vai revidar: O.õ_

_**Luiz: **(tirando a camisa)_

_**Felipe: **OMGWTVBBQ! (Tapa a visão do Luiz com um lençol) _

_(Luiz fica coberto pelo lençol)_

_(Luiz, lençol e Felipe caem no chão)_

_**Takashi: **Oh! Uma sessão de sexo animal! _

_(beybladers pegando uma tina gigante de pipoca pra comer assistindo a cena)_

_**Freira Puritana: **Oh, meu Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu mal virei as costas para vocês e vocês já apunhalam as costas do Todo Poderoso com uma exibição esdrúxula pecaminosa da encarnação luxuriosa do demônio! Vocês vão todos arder no mármore do inferno!! _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Chegou quem faltava! XD Finalmente estamos todos aqui! XD Estava ficando com saudade da minha querida freirinha dramática... XD /o/_

_**Freira Puritana: **Não me dirija a palavra, espectro das sombras! Você é um espírito que não conseguiu encontrar o paraíso e por isso fica vagando sem rumo pela terra dos humanos! Em outra palavras, é uma pecadora! Uma pecadora para a qual foi negado do direito de se encontrar com Deus Todo Poderoso! É meu dever devolve-la ao lugar em que pertence! (Freira Puritana ergue os braços na direção do Espírito Feliz do Além) Em nome do Senhor Jesuuuus, SAI! _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **É, eu estava mesmo com saudades! XD (some)_

_**Freira Puritana: **Agora eu preciso dar um jeito nestes dois seres repugnantes pecadores desavergonhados que não temem a fúria de Deus e cometem crimes lamentáveis e horrendos frente aos olhos Dele e Suas criações de coração e alma pura. Permita-me expugna-los, antes que contaminem a alma daqueles que ainda não foram tentados pelas trevas! As medidas serão drásticas, porém extremamente necessárias! _

_(Freira Puritana agarra o Felipe pela gola da camisa)_

_(Freira Puritana tira o Felipe de cima do Luiz)_

_(Freira Puritana estapeia a cara do Felipe até não poder mais)_

_**Felipe: **X.X_

_(Freira Puritana joga o corpo do Felipe – o que sobrou dele – longe)_

_(Freira Puritana tira o lençol de cima do Luiz – com os olhos fechados para não ver as poucas vergonhas que eram os poucos pêlos loiros no peito magrelo e disforme do Luiz) _

_(Freira Puritana espanca o Luiz no chão mesmo porque não tem gola da camisa pra puxar)_

_**Luiz: **X.X_

_(Freira Puritana joga o corpo do Luiz – ou que sobrou dele – longe, mas do lado oposto ao que ela tinha jogado o do Felipe, para que os pecadores não pudessem se reunir novamente para cometer mais pecados)_

_**Freira Puritana: **E fiquem longe de mim! E de todas essas almas puras que me cercam! _

_**David: **Ela tá falando da gente? O.õ_

_**Hehashiro: **Não sei..._

_**David: **Alguém aí se deu ao trabalho de contar o número de vezes que ela pronunciou a palavra "Deus" ou similares grafados em letra maiúscula? _

_**Hehashiro: **Eu não me atreveria a..._

_**Freira Puritana: **O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui, sujando com seus pés imundos de barro o santuário sagrado de Nosso Senhor? (olhando pro Hehashiro e pro David com uma cara não muito amistosa)_

_**Hehashiro: **Barro? O.õ_

_**David: **Sujando o santuário sagrado de Nosso Senhor? O.õ_

_(David e Hehashiro olham para seus tênis remendados e cheios de furos e descobrem que eles estão cobertos por uma grossa camada de uma substância pegajosa e marrom-cocô que se espalhava pelo chão à medida que eles caminhavam)_

_**David e Hehashiro: **Ops... O.O_

_**Freira Puritana: **(jogando sapatos, mochilas, facas, espadas, vacas, pianos, navios de cruzeiro em cima do David e do Hehashiro) SAIAM JÁ DAQUI, SEUS SERES IMPUROS! SUAS ALMAS SÃO TÃO IMUNDAS QUANTO SEUS SAPATOS! VOCÊS NÃO TÊM O DIREITO DE FICAR AQUI, VÃO PARA O LUGAR ONDE O BELZEBU AGUARDA CRIATURAS COMO VOCÊS! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Falou comigo? XD (aparece do nada)_

_**Freira Puritana: **Não, eu estava falando do Belzebu em pessoa, não de sua versão chibi-fofinha-rechunchuda-bochechuda-que-da-vontade-de-apertar-e-esmagar-a-toda-hora. n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ah, tá... qualquer coisa, é só avisar! XD (some do nada)_

_**Freira Puritana: **Claro, claro, pode deixar! n.n_

_(Beybladers olhando sem entender nada)_

_**Freira Puritana: **Muito bem, hora de continuar a minha limpa! Preciso livrar o mundo dos demônios sem almas que destroem plantações, andam para trás e comem criancinhas! _

_**Ken: **Eu não sabia que o Michael Jackson tinha virado fazendeiro..._

_**Freira Puritana: **E você cale a boca, ou será o próximo a ser enviado para o inferno, criatura do mal! ò.ó_

_**Ken: **Eu? Criatura do mal? Tá, então... _

_(Ken faz uma daquelas voltinhas de super-herói dos anos cinqüenta que troca de roupa em um segundo e passa a vestir uma roupa vermelha com chifrinho, rabinho e tridente com pontas de plástico que é pra ele não se cortar)_

_**Feira Puritana: **Oh, um demônio! O.O_

_**Ken Diabinho do Tridente de Plástico: **Oh, uma Freira Puritana! O.O_

_**Takashi: **Oh, dois idiotas se encarando! XD_

_(Takashi leva porrada do Ken Diabinho do Tridente de Plástico e da Freira Puritana e vai parar lá onde Judas Perdeu as botas)_

_**William: **Sabiam que hoje é sexta-feira treze?_

_**John: **E sabia que o James tem uma gata preta..._

_**Freira Puritana: **Oh, não! É o símbolo do diabo querendo invadir a Terra e causar o apocalipse! É o fim do mundo! Que o Todo Poderoso Nosso Senhor de Todas as Horas nos proteja!_

_**Cristiano: **E sabia que a gata do James passou por baixo da escada agorinha mesmo?_

_**Freira Puritana: **Oh, é o símbolo do diabo querendo invadir a Terra e causar o apocalipse! É o fim do mundo! Que o Todo Poderoso Nosso Senhor de Todas as Horas nos proteja!_

_**Elizabeth: **Sabia que hoje eu fui no banheiro umas quatro vezes pra fazer cocô? Eu acho que tô com diarréia... _

_**Freira Puritana: **Oh, é o símbolo do diabo querendo invadir a Terra e causar o apocali..._

_Peraí um pouquinho! Isso é escatológico, não é o apocalipse! Como ousa zombar de mim, Sacerdotisa Suprema entre as guardiãs do Bem e..._

_**Ayatá: **Deixa eu adivinhar... Da vontade do Todo Poderoso Nosso Senhor Manda-Chuva Excelentíssimo Máximo Rei dos Homens..._

_**Freira Puritana: **Exatamente! XD_

_**Cathy: **Podemos expressar nossa opinião com relação a essa nova inclusão no grupo de personagens sem-noção do off-talk?_

_**Voz do produtor (James disfarçado com um bigode daqueles que fica todo curvado e uma boina gay de francês – ou de francês gay, tanto faz): **Vá em frente! ò.ód_

_(Imagem do Carlos dormindo em cima de uma Bíblia babando nojentamente por toda sua superfície)_

_**Len: **Podemos mostrar também a nossa opinião sobre a demora nas atualizações dos capítulos?_

_**Voz do produtor (Ann amarrando e amordaçando o James na cadeira pra impedir que ele, por alguma razão obscura, vete a nova exibição): **Agora! ò.ód_

_(Imagem do Carlos dormindo em cima de uma lesma toda melecada atravessando vagarosamente a mansão do Mr. (cacaca de lesma prejudicando a leitura))_

_**Mário: **E podemos mostrar também..._

_**Carlos: **Chega! Eu já tô aparecendu dimais, assim num vai dá, é muito trabalho pra mim, méurrei... dexa eu durmi sossegado, vai..._

_(Carlos dorme apoiado em Mário)_

_(Mário sai correndo e Carlos cai duro no chão)_

_(Carlos ignorado)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio escrito mais umas quatro vezes)_

_**Toshihiro: **E agora?_

_**Satsuki: **Agora o que?_

_**Toshihiro: **Acho que acabou o estoque das bobagens..._

_**Satsuki: **Tá tudo tão silencioso..._

_**Freira Puritana: **Isso é obra do demônio que..._

_(Satsuki e Toshihiro pulam em cima da Freira Puritana e tapam a boca dela com dois quilos de fita adesiva)_

_**Toshihiro: **Ufa! _

_**Satsuki: **Que alívio! _

_**Toshihiro: **Mas temos que reconhecer que ela fez um bom trabalho mandando os "demônios" para longe..._

_**Satsuki: **É... acho que essa é a primeira vez que um off-talk está acabando sem que nenhuma algazarra esteja acontecendo..._

_**Toshihiro: **Podíamos aproveitar e encerrar agora, assim não ficamos..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Na verdade o que está acontecendo é que os personagens demoníacos ficaram sobre o meu controle, e estão só esperando uma ordem minha pra voltarem a se agitar. XD_

_**Satsuki: **Você não vai dar essa ordem, não é, Yoshiyuki?_

_**Yuy: **Não, Kinomoto, essa não era a pergunta que você devia fazer neste momento..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **(sorrizão gigante) Pessoal, é com vocês! _

_(Todos os personagens demoníacos se materializam do nada vestindo uma roupa vermelha com chifrinhos, rabo e tridente com pontas de plástico pra ninguém se machucar muito seriamente)_

_(Yoshiyuki comanda o caos ao lado de Ann, e os dois marcham sobre o off-talk como os reis triunfantes da nova era do apocalipse)_

_(Freira Puritana tem um ataque cardíaco e fica à beira da morte)_

_(Personagens e figurantes correndo pra todo lado)_

_(David vestido de Morte dá tchauzinho pra câmera)_

_(Continua no próximo off-talk)_


	74. Fim de semana americano! Rumo à Liberada

**CAPÍTULO LXIX**

**FIM DE SEMANA AMERICANO! RUMO À LIBERDADE!**

20 de setembro, sábado.

Estava difícil encontrar um culpado para o início do caos matinal. De um lado, Takashi, Ken e Elizabeth corriam para todo o lado munidos de espingardas modificadas que atiravam flechas com ventosas as quais carregavam bandeirinhas em que as palavras "BANG! Você foi pego, otário!" se desenrolavam assim que atingiam um alvo, preferencialmente a testa de algum hóspede desavisado. Por outro lado, Satsuki tentava fazer seu time trabalhar, gritando com Rumiko e Toshihiro por sua lentidão, com Ken e Takashi por estarem fazendo bagunça novamente, só não gritava com Yuy porque não tinha coragem para tal. Quando uma das flechas a atingiu no exato ponto entre seus dois olhos, a paciência da loira se esgotou e a impressão geral era de que um amplificador muito potente havia surgido do nada dentro da garganta da garota, deixando todos em um raio de um quilômetro com evidente redução da capacidade auditiva.

- Ai, ai... meus ouvidos estão zunindo... Alguém aí tem uma pomada?

- Não seja ridículo, Chinchila Raquítica! Pomadas não resolvem problemas de ordem interna no aparelho auditivo.

- Vá pro inferno com essas palavrinhas cultas, Projeto Reduzido de Coruja Anã!

- Alguém aí sabe o endereço de um otorrinolaringologista?

- O endereço, eu não sei, mas eu sei de alguém que pode me ensinar a dizer essa palavra cumprida sem respirar...

- Calem a boca antes que ela exploda de novo...

Os beybladers acharam conveniente seguir o conselho de Gaby, que mantinha os olhos se mexendo rapidamente entre seus amigos e a japonesa irritada, a qual conversava não muito calmamente com a sensei, um pouco afastada dos demais.

- Agora vocês ficam quietos, é? Muito bem, Kinomoto-chan, que tal ser minha assistente a partir de agora?

Bocas caíram em seqüência enquanto o sorriso da loira se abriu. O fim de semana não estava começando bem para oito entre dez beybladers, isso era certo. E eles estavam ainda na mesa do café da manhã, a meio caminho de terminar o desjejum.

Devido à seqüência de surpresas, Elizabeth por acidente apertou o gatilho de uma espingarda, que coincidentemente estava apontada para a testa de sua professora. Cathy teve que se segurar para não sorrir enquanto a garota era chamada para uma conversa particular com Zanxam-sensei.

* * *

A alegria da canadense, no entanto, não durou muito, a líder das Girl Power logo estava de volta, expressão facial ilegível, acompanhada da mestra. Ela voltou a sentar-se junto das outras companheiras enquanto Zanxam-sensei se preparava para começar algum tipo de discurso.

- Escutem-me todos os beybladers, por favor! Silêncio! – Quase como mágica, todos os ruídos imediatamente sumiram do restaurante. – Obrigada. Bom, como todos vocês devem estar lembrados, todos os fins de semana até o final do torneio terão atividades temáticas sobre um dos países da América do Norte. Desta vez, estaremos vendo assuntos relacionados aos Estados Unidos da América. Em meia hora, vamos todos para um museu de história localizado nas proximidades, e lá vocês iniciarão o seu trabalho. O restante do cronograma será divulgado durante o trajeto. Não se atrasem. Dispensados.

* * *

A saída foi congestionada. Restavam apenas quatro times, – Taichi, Príncipes dela Amistad, Girl Power e Texas' Pride – porém o barulho causado por elas, todo o zum-zum-zum das conversas, murmúrios excitados, empolgados, a expectativa em torno desse novo passeio eram o suficiente para incomodar os hóspedes que tentavam comer em um ambiente pacífico.

Os Taichi aproveitaram a meia hora de folga para tentar contatar Ayatá e lhe desejar feliz aniversário, afinal o indiozinho estava completando doze anos. Havia um problema, porém:

- Ahn... pessoal... alguém sabe se existe um telefone no meio da Amazônia? – Perguntou Rumiko, já segurando o fone próximo ao ouvido e pronta para discar.

- É, bem... Ele nunca mencionou se tinha ou não... – Ken respondeu, sorrindo amarelo.

- E se a gente ligar pro Felipe e perguntar? – Perguntou a japonesa de volta, esperando que alguém respondesse.

- Pode ser! Eu tenho o telefone dele! – Toshihiro exclamou, pulando para pegar sua agenda telefônica. – Disca aí... 0055xx11...

- "xx"?

- É a operadora. – Satsuki respondeu, séria. Disca aí 13, é a operadora que funciona aqui...

- Certo, então... 00551311... Só isso?

- Claro que não, Rumiko! Até agora a gente só foi até o estado. Agora vem o número da casa dele!

- Ah, mas que número cumprido, Toshihiro! Assim eu vou me confundir!

- Então eu vou ditar devagar!

- Ok!

Toshihiro começou a ditar, sua expressão se contorcendo à medida que lia os números:

- 3...

- 3... – Rumiko repetiu, apertando a tecla correspondente.

- 666...

- 666...

- 69...

- 69...

- 13...

- 13...

- É só isso!

- É... só... isso... Peraí! Isso não tem aqui nas teclas!

Para manter o espírito de equipe e a moral de Rumiko elevada, o time decidiu não comentar esse novo deslize da japonesa. Ao invés disso, Ken e Takashi trocaram alguns comentários sobre algumas mensagens subliminares possivelmente escondidas neste número de telefone, as quais Yuy classificou como sendo "previsíveis e até óbvias, considerando o proprietário da linha".

O telefone tocou por cinco longos minutos antes que alguém atendesse. Uma voz lenta e arrastada perguntou do outro lado da linha:

- Alô, quem é?

- Quem está falando?

- Eu perguntei isso primeiro, você responde. Aproveita e fala também por que causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância está me acordando a essa hora da manhã em um sábado...

Como o telefone estava no modo "viva voz", todos podiam ouvir o que o líder brasileiro estava falando, o contrário também valendo.

- Estranho, pensei que uma pessoa que se considera um atleta de verdade não estaria dormindo até meio dia no sábado, tendo a cara de pau de reclamar de estar sendo acordado finalmente.

O líder brasileiro imediatamente reconheceu esta nova voz, praticamente pulando da cama e mudando completamente de atitude:

- YUY? Mas pra que raios você está me ligando agora? O que foi que eu te fiz? Quer brigar, é?

Não foi Yuy quem respondeu, para desapontamento de Felipe. A voz que ele ouviu do outro lado da linha foi a de Toshihiro:

- Não, não queremos brigar. Queremos saber se o Ayatá tem telefone. Hoje é aniversário dele e nós achamos que seria interessante falar com ele para lhe dar os parabéns.

- Ah, era isso? – O líder pareceu desapontado com a revelação. – Vocês me acordaram do meu sono de beleza só pra perguntar o telefone do Ayatá? Ah, vão catar coquinho no deserto, vão! E Rumiko, foi você que falou comigo antes, não foi? Pois por causa disso você vai ser atacada por uma praga de pernilongos durante a noite. É sério. Passar bem!

Felipe desligou, deixando os Taichi um pouco perplexos. A sua atitude repentina, porém, causou menos surpresa do que a reação de Rumiko à praga rogada pelo líder brasileiro. Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, a japonesa recolocou o fone de volta no gancho, e já se preparava para fugir quando Satsuki segurou seu braço, lhe assegurando que pernilongos não atacavam no outono, principalmente no Canadá. Mesmo assim, ela se negou a ligar para a casa de Luiz, o próximo na lista telefônica de Toshihiro. Quem apertou os botões foi Ken:

- 00551311...

- Não é 11, Ken, é 51! Estamos falando de outro estado! Começa de novo! – Corrigiu Satsuki.

- Ok, ok... 00551351... O que mais?

- 3... – Toshihiro respondeu.

- 3... – Ken apertou.

- 3...

- 3...

- 3...

- 3...

- 3...

- Peraí! São quantos "3"?

- Quatro três.

- 43?

- Não, quatro números três!

- Ah, tipo 3333?

- É!

- Então tá... 3333 – Ele digitou. Os Taichi se entreolharam, como se estivessem pedindo paciência a uma entidade superior.

- Ken, você já tinha digitado os quatro "3". Agora começa tudo de novo...

- Ah, droga! Isso é complicado demais! Lá vai! 005513513333... O que mais?

- Já foi os quatro três?

- 4343?

- NÃO!!!

Toshihiro e Satsuki tiraram o japonês à força da frente da máquina. Eles tinham pouco tempo para conseguir o telefone de Ayatá, não precisavam que nenhum palito de dente ambulante os atrasasse com suas trapalhadas.

- Deixa que eu vou! – Takashi anunciou. – 00-55-13-51-3333...

- 2424.

- 2424?

- É. 2424...

- Vinte e quatro não é o número do veado no jogo do bicho?

Até o gaúcho atender ao telefone, ninguém falou mais nada. Takashi demorou um pouco para responder à voz do outro lado da linha.

- Taichi? O que vocês querem?

- Luiz? Tá ocupado agora? – O chinezinho perguntou.

- To saindo pra jogar bola. Temos uma final de campeonato de futsal pra vencer, depois tenho um desfile estúpido da Semana Farroupilha pra ir. Feriado que cai no sábado é feriado inútil, droga. Se vocês forem demorar no assunto, é melhor ligarem mais tarde.

- Grosso.

- Tampinha de garrafa de refrigerante de boneca.

- Viado.

Luiz desligou na cara do garoto.

Sem outro remédio, os Taichi telefonaram para Carlos, porém, depois de mais de cinco minutos chamando, a ligação passou a dar sinal de ocupado e os garotos tiveram que desistir. Cristiano foi a salvação do time. Ele não só estava entediado – o que significava que, se os japoneses tivessem tempo, poderiam ter ficado conversando por horas – como também tinha o telefone da casa da mãe de Ayatá, em Manaus, lugar onde o indiozinho provavelmente se encontrava.

- Salvos pelo brasiliense! – Exclamaram todos, assim que o caçula dos Brasil Blade desligou o fone.

- Kinomoto, você fala primeiro. – Ordenou Yuy, provavelmente levando em consideração que um CDF tende a se entender com outro CDF.

- Certo! Eu vou!

Satsuki discou o número fornecido pelo amigo com uma rapidez e eficiência impressionante se comparadas com as tentativas prévias de seus colegas. Ayatá atendeu, sendo surpreendido por um coro de "Feliz Aniversário, Projeto de Índio!". Ele tentou responder, porém Zanxam-sensei chamou os Taichi exatamente naquela hora, e a equipe foi obrigada a desligar, com o sentimento de que passaram muito trabalho para nada.

* * *

A chegada ao museu se deu por volta das dez e meia da manhã. Para qualquer lugar que olhassem, os beybladers se deparavam com objetos, pôsteres, tabelas, fotos, mapas, tudo relacionado com a história da fundação e colonização dos países da América Anglo-Saxônica. As equipes se dividiram, cada uma tendo uma tarefa diferente para cumprir sobre um dos vários assuntos expostos nos salões amplos e bem iluminados que ocupavam cinco andares de um prédio relativamente antigo.

Elizabeth, ainda brigada com a companheira irritadiça de cabelos negros, evitou ao máximo andar muito perto do time que liderava. Depois de cerca de uma hora evitando o olhar das três garotas, porém, ela se afastou definitivamente do time e passou a andar junto com os Texas' Pride, a equipe representante de seu país natal. Obviamente sua atitude provocou reações em Cathy, Gaby e Marie.

- Não falei! Não falei! Olha a Beth ali, andando com os outros americanos! Eles são todos farinha do mesmo saco, no fim é tudo igual. Aposto como ela encontrou suporte para suas manias ridículas de jogadora de beisebol _wannabe_ e seu papo sobre política que não nos interessa nem um pouco. Como eles são nossos próximos oponentes, espero que ela não resolva ajuda-los, perdendo sua luta de propósito ou pior: nos mandando perder de propósito para ver os Estados Unidos da América, os bam-bam-bans, na final do campeonato.

- Não acha que está sendo um pouco radical demais, não, Cathy? – Perguntou Marie, desviando os olhos de uma estátua de cera em tamanho natural de um índio _Sioux_ em sua tenda para encarar a colega.

- É, a Elizabeth não deixou de andar com a gente só porque os Texas' Pride são uma equipe americana. Eu tenho certeza que outra coisa aconteceu. E acho que você também sabe. – Gaby opinou, com um estranho olhar triste e desanimado que não combinava com ela.

- Sei o que? – A canadense morena perguntou, encarando feio a companheira. Gaby não se abalou, entretanto:

- Sabe que a Elizabeth saiu pra não ter que ficar perto de você e causar mais confusão, sujando ainda mais o nome da nossa equipe perante os adversários. Como uma boa líder, ela colocou seus interesses de lado para que o time todo pudesse se beneficiar...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Gaby...

- Sei, sim. Estava escrito nos olhos dela tudo isso que eu te disse. E no jeito que ela saiu, com os ombros caídos, olhando para baixo, devagar, discretamente sem chamar atenção. E dá pra ver agora também. Ela não me parece estar interessada no que aqueles caras tem pra dizer, ao contrário, ela me parece bem entediada e frustrada. Quando você aprender a observar melhor o que se encontra ao seu redor, acho que vai entender o que estou querendo dizer.

- Que seja. Não acredito muito, mas enfim...

- Vamos continuar o trabalho? – Perguntou Marie timidamente, em uma expressão que para Gaby representava o quanto a garota se sentia desconfortável ao redor de discussões, mas que para Cathy não era mais do que uma expressão envergonhada.

* * *

Os trabalhos continuaram até a hora do almoço. Meio dia em ponto, os beybladers foram chamados para entrar em um salão, onde a refeição seria servida. Ficaram surpresos ao encontrar dezenas de monitores vestidos com roupas da época do início da colonização do continente prontos para servir a comida à moda dos antigos. A maior surpresa, porém, ficou por conta do enxoval de fantasias preparadas para os garotos, fazendo-os entrar definitivamente no clima.

Vestidos à caráter, o almoço foi um tanto estranho, nem por isso menos divertido. Inconscientemente, os beybladers acabaram mudando sua atitude, agindo como se fossem pessoas dos anos 1700.

Zanxam-sensei e Daitenji-san juntaram-se aos outros algum tempo depois, também devidamente caracterizados, sentando-se cada um em uma das pontas da mesa longa retangular posta especialmente para eles. Normalmente, os beybladers mudariam sua atitude para parecerem civilizados, no entanto, desta vez isso não foi necessário.

Antes de a sobremesa ser servida, os monitores pediram um pouco de atenção de todos e começaram a explicar o significado da cerimônia de Ação de Graças, que, apesar de estar sendo representada durante o mês de setembro naquela ocasião, era comumente celebrada em novembro.

- Oh, vamos agradecer as graças recebidas, o fato de termos sobrevivido no inverno e o fato de termos sido mandados para uma terra de ninguém pelo governo de nossa majestade, a rainha mãe. Oh, que lindo! – Elizabeth cochichou para Ken e Takashi, sentados ao seu lado, enquanto uma monitora com voz infantilóide fazia sua explicação. O trio do D.I.G.A. sufocou risadinhas.

- Aproveitemos para agradecer também que temos um presidente tão competente para governar o país e nos guiar para um mundo mais pacífico e igualitário... – Takashi acrescentou.

- Falando em presidente, eu preciso muito da ajuda de vocês! – Elizabeth exclamou, pegando os amigos desprevenidos. – Eu preciso sair de perto daqueles quatro imbecis! Francamente, os Texas' Pride são a pior equipe que eu já vi! E não estou falando de habilidade com o beyblade...

Os dois Taichi deram uma boa olhada no quarteto ao qual sua amiga se referia. De fato, era quase impossível não concordar com sua afirmação. O líder do grupo era um garoto de cerca de dezesseis anos de idade, que se recusava a tirar o boné bege mesmo depois de vestir a fantasia a ele cedida. Usava óculos quadrados e tinha o semblante sério e obscuro. Ao seu lado, uma garota não muito mais velha, um pouco mais alta, pele morena e cabelos presos em uma trança. O outro garoto da equipe era o típico _cowboy _dos filmes Hollywoodianos, uma característica que espantosamente pôde ser percebida mesmo após a troca de roupas, já que ele mantinha seus gestos grotescos e abobados e seu jeito exibido e sorriso com todos os dentes que refletiam a luz do sol. A quarta integrante da equipe lia uma revista do Super Homem de cabeça para baixo tão interessada que parecia se esquecer do resto do mundo.

- Eles sem dúvida são estranhos...

- Não viram nada. Nunca vi tanto amor ao presidente reunidos em um lugar só. Nunca vi tanto ódio contra outros povos também. Fora que o _cowboy_ é totalmente _nonsense, _incapaz de juntar três palavras coerentes em uma frase. O líder deles, Luka "Mouse" Runaway, parece ser o mais inteligente. É do tipo que faz tudo nas escondidas, manipulador...

- O tipinho mais ordinário, né? – Perguntou Takashi. Os três conversavam aos sussurros para não serem ouvidos, embora ninguém estivesse realmente prestando atenção neles, já que os monitores prosseguiam com sua explicação e os olhares estavam todos voltados para aquele grupo.

- Exatamente. Espero poder dizer isso para as meninas sem causar nenhum transtorno...

- Então espere Higurashi retornar ao seu quarto durante a noite. Ela vai garantir que ninguém saia do controle quando você quiser falar, Edward.

O trio olhou impressionado para Yuy, sentado no lado oposto da mesa, esperando perguntar o que o líder dos Taichi queria dizer. Com certeza era a voz dele que o grupo escutara poucos segundos atrás, embora estivessem de costas para ele no momento. O jeito de falar e o uso dos sobrenomes também indicava isso, entretanto o garoto encontrava-se aparentemente absorto no discurso que continuava sendo despejado da boca dos monitores, como se nunca tivesse virado para o lado ou falado qualquer coisa.

* * *

A excursão para o museu terminou de uma maneira muito agradável para os beybladers, principalmente para uma certa japonesa de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos verde-brilhantes. Após largar a maioria das crianças de volta no hotel, a van continuou seu caminho rumo ao hospital com a equipe japonesa em seu interior. Finalmente, depois de semanas de tortura, trapalhadas em escadas, corredores e elevadores, Rumiko estava prestes a tirar o gesso de seu pé. Tirando Yuy, que nunca demonstrava emoções, e Satsuki, cujo mau humor já vinha de dias, Toshihiro era o que parecia menos feliz com essa nova situação, mesmo que tentasse demonstrar o contrário.

Uma vez que a mestra de Fenki não precisasse mais ficar com o pé fora do chão, sem gesso, ela não precisaria mais de nenhum apoio, nenhum Toshihiro para servir de muleta humana e andar com ela pelos corredores sob o risco de cair, se espatifar, tropeçar, escorregar, truncar um osso, deslocar alguma parte do corpo e afins. Apesar de todos os contratempos, ele estava até demais satisfeito com a situação, o papel fundamental que desempenhava na vida da companheira.

Agora, Rumiko Higurashi estava se tornando independente novamente, e ele nem sequer havia conseguido dizer o que realmente sentia.

* * *

Rumiko voltou para o hotel radiante. Se o médico não tivesse pedido que ela tivesse cautela e não fizesse nenhum movimento brusco ou de grande impacto durante a próxima semana, a garota provavelmente estaria pulando de alegria e correndo por todos os cantos do hotel aproveitando a nova e há muito esquecida sensação de liberdade.

Naquela noite, quando as meninas se preparavam para dormir, Elizabeth subiu em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha do quarto e anunciou, enquanto Cathy e Gaby voltavam do banheiro:

- Atenção, Girl Power! Quero que na quarta-feira, dia que nossa luta das semifinais está marcada, nós nos reunamos pela manhã para combinarmos uma estratégia. Eu tenho algo muito importante a dizer sobre o time que vamos enfrentar, e quero que todas prestem bastante atenção.

Em seguida, a americana pulou para o chão e caminhou tranqüilamente para sua cama, evitando olhar em direção à porta do sanitário. Não queria saber o que Cathy pensaria sobre sua atitude, mas torcia para que Yuy estivesse certo. Para seu alívio, foi Rumiko, e não Cathy, quem falou primeiro:

- Mas, Elizabeth, como é que ficam os ensaios para a nossa surpresa de aniversário?

- Não se preocupe, Rumiko, eu não pretendo demorar na minha reunião com a equipe. Cathy vai ser liberada logo, se não causar problemas.

A canadense morena lançou um olhar mortífero para a companheira, que a ignorou novamente. Para a mestra de Irl, suas suspeitas de que a líder estava de alguma forma comprometida com os Texas' Pride acabavam de ser confirmadas. Contudo, ela não se sentia com vontade de contra-atacar naquele momento, preferiu esperar até a tal reunião de quarta-feira para dizer tudo que pensava.

* * *

21 de setembro, domingo.

Os beybladers foram abordados logo no café da manhã pela professora, cuja pasta parecia anormalmente cheia de folhas. Alguns alunos se entreolharam, temerosos. A atividade do dia consistia em um trabalho de pesquisa em duplas a ser realizado na biblioteca. Os tímidos protestos de Ken, Takashi e Elizabeth com relação a ter que estar trancafiados em tal ambiente pelo domingo todo foram rapidamente silenciados.

- Cada dupla irá pesquisar um assunto diferente da história recente do país, isto é, do século XX.

- Mas, Zanxam-sensei, já estamos no século XXI, não seria melhor a gente pesquisar só sobre este século?

- Urashima-kun, eu não espero que seu pequeno cérebro de avestruz entenda, mas vou tentar explicar mesmo assim: Temos apenas dois anos de século XXI para dezoito duplas pesquisarem. Não creio que haja assunto suficiente para tal.

Risos sufocados quando a professora terminou sua explicação.

- Certo, sensei, como quiser...

- Muito bem, então. Yuy-kun e Edward-chan, quero vocês pesquisando sobre as primeiras décadas da Guerra Fria, de 1945 até a morte de Stálin e a mudança no regime soviético com a posse de Kurshchev. Como foi que os Estados Unidos reagiram a cada uma das ações de seu inimigo, bem como qual era o tipo de relação entre os dois países e a competição estabelecida entre eles.

Yuy se levantou e buscou a folha com a proposta. Elizabeth o seguiu e ambos partiram para a biblioteca. Tanto Taichi quanto Girl Power acharam a combinação um tanto inusitada, até Satsuki comentar que era algo óbvio, visto que ambos eram líderes das equipes, encerrando a onda de murmuros que preenchia o restaurante.

- Urameshi-kun e Yadate-kun, quero um relato sobre a atual política externa do país, a invasão do Afeganistão e Guerra do Iraque incluídas. Após, uma análise crítica da situação. Pode ser escrito em mandarim se preferirem.

A dupla de chineses se levantou e também seguiu rumo à biblioteca, se perguntando se poderiam encontrar algum material em sua língua nativa para não ter que traduzir nada de livros em inglês.

- Higurashi-chan e Parks-chan, me expliquem como os Estados Unidos se tornaram uma grande potência industrial durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e a maneira que encontraram para, no período pós-guerra, sanar suas dívidas com os países dos quais compraram as matérias primas necessárias para a fabricação de armamentos.

Cathy levantou-se em um salto, determinada a começar o mais rápido possível para não ficar atrás da líder de sua equipe. Quanto a Rumiko, se por um lado ela estava ávida por se mexer e caminhar por contra própria, por outro sentia-se extremamente confortável na cadeira do restaurante quando pensava que deveria passar o dia na cadeira dura e fria da biblioteca rodeada de livros assustadoramente grossos e pesados. Só saiu do lugar ao ser empurrada pela colega.

- Champpollion-chan e Andrews-chan, descrevam o funcionamento da bomba atômica usada sobre as cidades de Hiroshima e Nagazaki, bem como seus efeitos colaterais e conseqüências para a população local até os dias de hoje. Estão proibidas de consultar qualquer um dos japoneses. Kinomoto-chan ficará de olho por mim.

Não muito felizes, as duas aceitaram a proposta, enquanto Satsuki as vigiava com uma expressão incógnita.

- Por último, Kinomoto-chan e Urashima-kun, quero que vocês façam uma análise daquilo que ficou conhecido como "Nova Ordem Mundial", o período que sucede a Guerra Fria, classificando esta nova ordem como um mundo multipolar, unipolar _ou _apolar e justificando sua escolha. Boa sorte.

Quando Satsuki e Ken chegaram na biblioteca, todos os beybladers já se encontravam trabalhando. Estranhamente, os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os dos lápis arranhando o papel e das páginas das enciclopédias e livros de história sendo virados frenética ou calmamente, dependendo das mãos de quem as manejava.

Este ia ser um longo domingo.

* * *

Exaustos, os beybladers entregaram a versão final de suas pesquisas somente meia hora antes do jantar. Ninguém esperava que o trabalho fosse tão longo, nem mesmo a professora. Ao menos isso poderia ser um indicador de que o resultado não seria tão ruim. Durante aquele dia, mesmo os mais desatentos e obtusos beybladers se interessaram pelo que estavam fazendo, assim que pesquisaram mais fundo sobre seu tema.

Satsuki fez Ken se interessar pela questão política global, tentando justificar para ele que a nova conjuntura classificava o mundo como multipolar, pois não apenas os Estados Unidos tinham seu bloco de influência, como também a União Européia, os Tigres Asiáticos e o Oriente Médio despontavam como grandes lideranças em suas regiões agora que o mundo não se dividia mais entre comunismo e capitalismo. A discussão sobre qual desses pólos seria o mais forte acabou se arrastando por mais de uma hora e a loira teve que reconhecer que seu colega de vez em quando podia se dar ao luxo de dizer alguma coisa com sentido.

Marie e Gaby ficaram um tanto traumatizadas com o que encontraram relacionado aos bombardeios de agosto de 1945. As fotos das pessoas deformadas, queimadas, mutiladas e da cidade destruída teriam causado pesadelos, se a questão do porquê a bomba foi jogada – para impressionar os soviéticos, que mesmo com uma ideologia essencialmente oposta ao capitalismo americano estavam teoricamente do mesmo lado na luta contra as forças do eixo – lhes causou tanta revolta que elas se sentiram no dever de continuar a pesquisa até que tudo relativo a esse assunto fosse desenterrado daquela biblioteca. Nem mesmo elas imaginavam que poderiam passar tanto tempo em um lugar como aquele sem surtar.

No começo, Cathy praticamente fez seu trabalho sozinha, já que Rumiko não era de muita ajuda. Isso durou durante o período em que a pesquisa envolvia todas as armas de guerra com nome complicados formados por conjuntos sem sentido de letras e números, pois quando elas chegaram ao ponto de explicar que a dívida com os fornecedores de matéria prima tinha sido paga com o envio de produtos industrializados produzidos em massa e exportados em larga escala juntamente com a _american way of life _dos filmes de Hollywood e propagandas da TV, as duas se divertiram encontrando exemplos de produtos indispensáveis e caros que toda dona-de-casa sonhava em possuir, como um ferro de passar roupa ou uma máquina de lavar. Sem falar, é claro, da TV em cores, da geladeira e do carro conversível.

Escrevendo em mandarim, Takashi e Toshihiro se divertiram xingando indiretamente o presidente George W. Bush por sua busca incansável pelas riquezas de outros países em uma nova forma de imperialismo. Como seu tema era dos mais atuais, informação era o que não faltava para eles, e até mesmo os números de soldados e civis mortos na guerra – com um gráfico da evolução dos mesmos – eles conseguiram. A questão parecia ter sido feita ob medida para que eles se divertissem ao responde-la.

Durante a realização de seu trabalho, Yuy e Elizabeth naturalmente dividiram-se na tarefa de pesquisa. Enquanto ela procurava informações sobre o lado americano, ele cobria tudo relativo à União Soviética. Por ser americana, a líder das Girl Power sentiu-se inclinada a pesquisar seu país. O fato de Yuy estar sentido algo semelhante para com o ex-arqui-inimigo público número um do mundo era para ele inexplicável e permaneceu em segredo dentro do cofre superseguro que era seu coração. Foi interessante perceber que, quando um país avançava um pouco em qualquer coisa, o serviço secreto do outro já mexia seus pauzinhos para dar um salto ainda maior, numa batalha que só teria fim anos mais tarde, quando o regime comunista entraria em colapso por si só, encerrando uma guerra chamada de fria por não ter combates diretos entre os dois rivais, mas cujo vencedor não venceu por sua própria força, nem veria seu sistema reinar absoluto e perfeito nas décadas seguintes.

As provas, assim como as lutas, recomeçariam no dia seguinte. Pela primeira vez, os beybladers foram dormir com o sentimento de que não seria necessário estudar nem para geografia, nem para história desta vez.

_

* * *

_

**_No off-talk anterior:_**

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Na verdade o que está acontecendo é que os personagens demoníacos ficaram sobre o meu controle, e estão só esperando uma ordem minha pra voltarem a se agitar. XD_  
**_Satsuki: _**_Você não vai dar essa ordem, não é, Yoshiyuki?_  
**_Yuy: _**_Não, Kinomoto, essa não era a pergunta que você devia fazer neste  
momento..._  
**_Yoshiyuki: _**_(sorrizão gigante) Pessoal, é com vocês! _  
_(Todos os personagens demoníacos se materializam do nada vestindo uma roupa vermelha com chifrinhos, rabo e tridente com pontas de plástico pra ninguém se machucar muito seriamente)_  
_(Yoshiyuki comanda o caos ao lado de Ann, e os dois marcham sobre o off-talk como os reis triunfantes da nova era do apocalipse)_  
_(Freira Puritana tem um ataque cardíaco e fica à beira da morte)_  
_(Personagens e figurantes correndo pra todo lado)_  
_(David vestido de Morte dá tchauzinho pra câmera) _

**_No off-talk de hoje: _**

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_Olha só! XD Muitos companheiros pra mim! XD  
**Yoshiyuki: **Avancem, demônios! XD Vamos todos dominar o mundo e fazer dele o que a gente bem entender! XD  
**Ann: **(Cantando fazendo pose de animadora de torcida) Esse mundo é nosso! Haha-huhu! Esse mundo é nosso! Haha-huhu!  
**Rumiko: **(assistindo David e Hehashiro passarem do lado dela carregando uma tocha de madeira com um fogo azul trepidante enquanto perseguem um senhor desavisado que não sabia da revolta dos personagens e mesmo assim passava pelo off-talk) o.o _

**_Toshihiro: _**_(assistindo Felipe e Luiz fazendo poses obscenas usando colants pretos bem justinhos que mostravam todos os músculos mal-torneados dos garotos.) ¬¬' _

**_Yuy: _**_(Pegando um pedaço de madeira bem grande para bater no Felipe e no Luiz)  
**Rumiko e Toshihiro: **XD _

_Marie: A gente vai mesmo deixar que eles causem todo esse rendevú no off-talk ou vamos tomar medidas drásticas contra a destruição e devastação que nos está acometendo? O.õ_

_(Beybladers sentados em um sofá gigante comendo uma tina gigante de pipoca doce com leite condensado enquanto assistem ao grupo de Yoshiyuki e Ann destruir tudo que estava pela frente)_

_Acho que isso significa que não.. ¬¬'. _

_Se não pode vence-los, junte-se a eles! XD _

_(Marie pega seu próprio pote tamanho família e vai se juntar à multidão no sofá) _

**_Torcedor Sueco: _**_Bando de relaxados! Vão ficar aí sentados o dia todo enquanto a gente faz todo o trabalho sujo? Levantem-se daí! _

_(Torcedor Sueco levanta o sofá com uma mão e com a outra tira todo mundo dali a pontapés – é, a pontapés! Se Chuck Norris consegue, porque não o Torcedor Sueco? ò.ó) _

**_Ann: _**_Vamos invadir o quarto do James e faze-lo de refém! _

**_Coro: _**_Apoiado! Apoiado! _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Avante, galerinha! XD Para o quarto... marchem! XD _

_(Beybladers invadem o quarto do James em um tanque de guerra gigante)_

_(James tenta fugir pela janela, mas se lembra que está no quarto andar e muda de idéia bem a tempo) _

_(Felipe sai do tanque de guerra e empurra o James janela abaixo de qualquer maneira) _

**_James: _**_X.X (estatelado no chão da Lima e Silva) _

_(Felipe com um cartaz preto gigante escrito "censurado" tapando a visão do James na rua estatelado)_

_**James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado: **Eu voltarei! Não pensem que deixarei vocês dominarem assim tão facilmente o meu quarto! _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_E podem contar comigo para tudo que precisar! XD Fantasminha camarada! XD _

_(Espírito Feliz do Além e James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado assombrando os beybladers)_

_(Rumiko, Ken, Kian, Emy, William, Mário, Cristiano, Marie e Gaby retirados da luta por falta de capacidade psicológica)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Oh, veja só, James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado! Já tiramos alguns inimigos desta batalha! XD _

**_James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado: _**_É, você tem razão, Espírito Feliz do Além! E vamos continuar avançando! _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Não tão rápido! XD Eu tenho aqui a única coisa que pode parar vocês! XD (Yoshiyuki fazendo cara de inocente com seu sorriso marca registrada) _

**_James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado: _**_E o que seria isso, posso saber? O.õ _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Tenham o prazer de conhecer a minha mais nova aliada, a minha estimada companheira de guerra FREIRA PURITANA! _

_(Freira Puritana aparece do nada na frente do Yoshiyuki com cara de zumbi) _

_Freira Puritana, leve estes espíritos do mal para longe daqui! _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Espíritos perversos, obras Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, seu lugar não é no mundo dos vivos, em meio aos de espírito puro! O caminho para aqueles que não alcançam o paraíso ao partir é ao lado do senhor supremo das trevas, do máximo dos máximos entre os demônios, o único e primeiro... MISTER SATAN!! _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_Agora eu to confusa... XD Primeiro ela diz que somos obras do Voldemort, agora ela vem dizer que a gente devia estar no meio do elenco do Dragon Ball Z... Dá pra explicar de novo? XD _

**_James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado: _**_Olha, Freira Puritana, eu sei que as suas intenções são as melhores possíveis, mas desse jeito não vai dar. Você quer mandar eu e minha amiga feliz aqui para um lugar que nós não sabemos onde fica, nem quem mora lá... Suas palavras não foram exatamente _claras, _se é que me entende... _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_É, não foram claras! XD _

**_James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado: _**_E quando eu vou para um lugar desconhecido com gente desconhecida, eu preciso pedir autorização pra minha mamãe antes, ou depois eu fico de castigo sem internet quando voltar para casa! u.ú _

_(todo mundo olhando pro James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado com cara de "eu-nã-acredito-que-esse-pateta-ainda-precisa-pedir-permissão-pra-mamãe)_

_Que foi? Qual o problema de vocês? Eu ainda sou uma criança irresponsável de dezessete anos, caramba! – E por sinal, ninguém me deu os parabéns no dia do meu aniversário! ç.ç _

_**Felipe: **Ah, tadinho dele, gente! Jamie Gasparzinho está deprimido porque ninguém deu atenção a ele..._

_**James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado: **Não, não estou deprimido. TT.TT Eu só queria... só queria que vocês todos... T.T me desejassem um feliz aniversário, mesmo que atrasado! YY.YY Seus malvados sem consideração! (James Fantasminha Despedaçado e Esmagado chorando copiosamente em cima do tanque de guerra)_

_**Coro: **Oh, não! Tadinho do Jamie-chan Gasparzinho! Feliz Aniversário, Jamie-chan Gasparzinho! XDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**James Fantasminha Emocionado Espírito Evoluído: **Oh, estou tão feliz agora! Me sinto tão mais leve! Não tenho mais razões para me sentir preso a esse mundo! Eu vou agora me distanciar do plano material e ascender aos céus como um espírito de luz, salvo por suas criações maravilhosas e pentelhas! Vou de encontro ao tal Ser que sempre acreditei nunca existir e até agora ainda duvido que exista, mas que por motivos de respeito a crenças alheias tenho que dizer amém a tudo que falam Dele! _

_(James Espírito Evoluído sobe aos céus e some)_

_(Beybladers chorando emocionados)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Oh, não! E agora que o meu companheiro me deixou, o que vou fazer para vencer esse bando de beybladers doidos demoníacos que querem me mandar para junto do Criador Lord Voldemort de Satan? XD _

_Quem irá me defender? XD_

_**Vozes: **Nós! _

_(Três sombras aparecem do nada)_

_**Ken: **Nós quem? O.õ Os Chapolins Colorados? O.õ_

_**Voz 1: **Não. Nós somos..._

_**Voz 2: **Os guerreiros da justiça e da paz..._

_**Voz 3: **Que Deus envia a cada 200 anos para acabar com o mal da Terra..._

_**Takashi: **Ah, vocês são as reencarnações da Deusa Atena! XD_

_**Voz 2: **Não interrompa nosso discurso, Filhote Sub-desenvolvido de Célula Embrionária de um Ácaro Miniatura! Escute-o até o final e tire suas próprias conclusões... u.ú_

_**Voz 1: **Somos aqueles que para proteger o mundo da devastação..._

_**Voz 2: **Para unir as pessoas de nossa nação..._

_**Voz 3:** Para denunciar os mares da verdade e do amor..._

_**Voz 1: **Para estender o nosso poder às estrelas..._

_**David: **Ficam imitando a Equipe Rocket feito três panacas que não sabem ser originais? O.õ_

_**Voz 2: **Não! Cale-se ou sentirá o meu poder, Imitação Barata de Dona Morte Feita com Sobras de Roupas de Trabalhadores da Construção Civil! _

_**Trabalhador da Construção Civil: **Hey, qual o problema de ser um trabalhador da construção civil? O que você tem contra estes milhões de homens que trabalham duro, de sol a sol, se arriscando para construir as moradias que um dia pessoas abastadas como você vão usar para morar? O que você tem contra estes milhões de homens que acabam sendo obrigados a fazer este tipo de trabalho porque a sociedade opressora de indivíduos desfavorecidos tira qualquer outro caminho que eles podem seguir? O que você tem contra estes milhões de trabalhadores honestos e farofeiros que foram encurralados pelo sistema do capitalismo selvagem e corrupto que ignora os mais pobres, fracos e oprimidos, hein, hein? O que você tem contra..._

_(Voz 1 e Voz 3 empurram o Trabalhador da Construção Civil para fora da cena)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Era só o que faltava... um pedreiro socialista! XD _

_**Voz 2: **Não vejo nada contra o socialismo._

_**Felipe: **Na verdade, nem eu! O/_

_**Luiz: **Eu também não! O/_

_**Carlos: **Vão à merda! ¬¬' _

_**Felipe e Luiz: **Vai toma naquele lugar de duas letras sem acento que começa com "c" e termina com "u"! ò.ó_

_**Yuy: **Parem com a baixaria que isso aqui não é programa do Faustão... ¬¬'_

_**Lily: **Nem debate de presidenciáveis..._

_**Elizabeth: **Muito menos Big Brother... u.ú_

_**Felipe, Luiz e Carlos: **Tá bom, já entendi..._

_**Ayatá: **Agora vocês três vozes das sombras, digam de uma vez por todas quem vocês são, sem mais nenhuma apresentação que tão original foi copiada por programas de TV famosos, e não o contrário, por favor! _

_**Voz 3: **Já que insistem..._

_**Voz 1, Voz 2 e Voz 3: **SOMOS OS TRÊS MARQUETEIROS! _

_(capotagem geral)_

_**Satsuki: **Achei que os três marqueteiros fossem quatro na verdade..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eles têm suas razões para não dizer quem é o quarto marqueteiro, acredite... XD_

_**Mosqueteiro 1: **Exatamente. Eu sou Atos Revolucionalis. _

_**Mosqueteiro 2: **Eu sou Portos Fluvialis. _

_**Mosqueteiro 3: **E eu sou Arames Farpados._

_**Emy: **Sinto muito, mas desta vez me abstenho de comentar a escolha dos nomes... ¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Eu sei quem é o quarto marqueteiro! Eu sei! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Sabe? XD_

_**Felipe: **(sorriso triunfante) Sei! É o Luiz! Mais conhecido como Dar-te-amanhã! To certo ou to errado? n.n_

_**Portos Fluvialis: **E a resposta está e... e... _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Errada! Luiz, pode ter sua vingança..._

_(Luiz sai correndo atrás de Felipe pelo quarto do James)_

_(Todo mundo ignora fingindo que nada aconteceu)_

_**Ann: **E posso saber como os senhores, três marqueteiros, pretendem nos derrotar, sendo que somos mais de trinta contra apenas três?_

_**Portos Fluvialis: **Em primeiro lugar, não são só senhores. Apesar do nome, eu sou uma menina. Em segundo, nosso plano está traçado há muito tempo, mesmo antes de vocês invadirem o quarto do James. _

_**Arames Farpados: **Exatamente. James – que Deus o tenha (fazendo o sinal da cruz) – nos pediu que aparecêssemos na história um pouco antes que o previsto para acabar com o motim. _

_**Atos Revolucionalis: **Ele sabia que poderia acabar tendo que se sacrificar para isso, mas mesmo assim fez o seu dever. Ele sabia também que Yoshiyuki ia usar o corpo em coma da Freira Puritana como uma espécie de boneco que obedece ordens para acabar com os espíritos que podiam ainda restar e..._

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Então quer dizer que essa Freira Puritana que está aí não é a Freira Puritana de verdade? XD_

_**Porcos: **Exatamente. É o corpo com uma nova mente._

_**Torcedor Sueco: **Isso explica o fato de ela não ter falado o nome de Deus e similares grafados em letra maiúscula uma vez sequer. Não que isso seja ruim... o.o_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Tá, e o plano? XD_

_**Atos Revolucionalis: **Simples. Ele chorou nos tanques de guerra, fazendo sua engrenagem falhar e o motor entrar em curto. Uma grande explosão estão programada para acontecer em exatamente (olha pro relógio de pulso) 10 segundos. Boa sorte tentando escapar!_

_(Três marqueteiros somem usando efeito manjado de fumacinha)_

_(Beybladers em silêncio)_

_(Beybladers percebem que tem poucos segundos para fugir)_

_(Beybladers entram em pânico e começam a correr para todos os lados)_

_(Beybladers se batem e se nocauteiam)_

_(Beybladers se levantam e tentam organizar rota de fuga pela janela)_

_(Beybladers dão meia volta ao verem o cartaz de censurado impedindo a visão do corpo estatelado do James quatro andarem abaixo deles)_

_(Meninas gritam e meninos ficam surdos)_

_(Meninas choram e meninos se irritam)_

_(Meninas fazem um movimento brusco e meninos caem na porrada)_

_(Freira Puritana acorda do transe e começa a dar sermão)_

_(Freira Puritana não consegue terminar o sermão porque os tanques resolvem que é hora de explodir)_

_(Todo mundo sai voando pelos ares)_

_(David vestido de Morte dá tchauzinho pra câmera)_

_**David: **Hasta la vista, baby! XD _

_FIM_

_(Do off-talk e do capítulo!)_

_Ufa! _


	75. Impressionado, eu? Impresão sua

**_Kian: _**_Pois é, olha só. Nada impressionante, mas hoje o off-talk vai vir antes do capítulo, tá? _

**_Carlos: _**_Nossa intenção num é impressionar ninguém, é só porque... porque... _

**_Chang: _**_É só porque ficamos a fim de fazer desse jeito hoje. _

**_Marie: _**_É, é só por isso! (Nem olhem o título do capítulo...) _

_(Todo mundo rola a tela e vai ver o título do capítulo) _

**_Ken: _**_Alguém pode me explicar porque estamos todos flutuando rodeados de nuvenzinhas fofinha de algodão doce? O.õ _

**_Rumiko: _**_Algodão doce? XDDDDD (Rumiko comendo as nuvenzinhas feito um animal selvagem) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Se elas fossem de chocolate, eu até comia... XDDDDDDD _

**_Satsuki: _**_É que o James está no céu, literalmente... _

**_John: _**_Oh, ele morreu? O.O _

**_Ann: _**_Naaah… se ele tivesse morrido, tava no inferno, não no céu... u.ú _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Não, EU estaria no inferno, lembram? XD _

**_Yuy: _**_Não duvido... ¬¬' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ah, que coisa feia, Koicchani! XD Dizendo coisas assim sobre mim... Eu fiquei até magoado... XD _

**_Yuy: _**_É, e o "XD" logo depois da sua fala expressa isso muito bem... ¬¬' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_É impressão minha ou o "¬¬'" depois da sua fala também virou marca registrada? XD _

**_Yuy: _**_Quem se importa? __¬¬' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_COME TORTA!!! XDDDDDD _

**_Felipe: _**_Não, eu não estou impressionado com esse diálogo non-sense protagonizado pelo meu arqui-rival, é tudo impressão sua, certo, Luiz? _

**_Luiz: _**_É, sim, é tudo impressão sua... _

_(Felipe e Luiz tomando chá com o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá às Cinco Horas Pontualmente) _

**_Mr. (leia, se for capaz! ò.ó): _**_Hey, ainda não são cinco horas! _

**_Felipe: _**_Então tome chá de novo às cinco horas pontualmente já que você é o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente, tenha uma outra overdose de chá e repete a ceninha da Copa do Mundo quando a Lily foi te entrevistar. _

**_Mr: (quem quer saber qual o nome dele põe o dedo aqui!): _**_Não, muito obrigado. Eu, o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente não estou a fim de gastar uma mísera porcentagem do meu dinheiro infinito com uma clínica de recuperação pela segunda vez na minha vida. Ainda mais se tiver que ser entrevistado pela senhorita Brum novamente. Porque eu, o Britânico Milionário que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente tenho mais o que fazer... _

**_Torcedor Sueco: _**_Oh, tem mesmo... E o que seria isso? Roubar no tênis, é? _

**_Mr. (não, ainda não vou contar o nome dele! XD): _**_Isso que você acabou de contar é um spoiler, por favor não o repita... _

**_Torcedor Sueco: _**_Estou impressionado com a sua atitude. Não, espere, isso é só impressão sua... _

**_Takashi: _**_Aê, criamos o bordão do offtalk d hoje! _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Bordão? Mas que palavra mais vulgar! E que desculpa insolente! Vocês estão no Reino de Deus, devemos se comportar, ou vão todos cair de volta para a Terra dos Humanos Impuros. Aliás, eu estou impressionada pelo fato de vocês já não terem caído de volta, dada a quantidade de imundices que há em suas almas... _

**_David: _**_Impressionada, você? Tem certeza que não é impressão sua? XD _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Saia daqui, seu ser imundo! ò.ó _

**_David: _**_Imundo, eu? (David coberto de lama) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_É impressão sua... _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Não, sem a primeira parte do bordão antes, essa última parte não fica legal... Vamos tentar de novo... _

_(Elizabeth tira do bolso um controle remoto e aperta do RR) _

_(Volta a fita) _

**_David: _**_Imundo, eu? (David coberto de lama) _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Nossa, estou impressionada.. (se mete do nada no meio do diálogo). _

**_Hehashiro: _**_Impressionada, você? Tem certeza que não é impressão sua? _

_(Congela a imagem) _

_(Aparecem a Freira Puritana, o Hehashiro, o David e a Elizabeth na frente da imagem congelada) _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Assim ficou melhor, né? _

**_Hehashiro: _**_É, ficou... _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Estou impressionada... _

_(SilÊncio) _

_(Todo mundo olha pro David) _

**_David: _**_(Sorrisão gigante) Impressionada, você? Tem certeza que não é impressão sua? _

**_Emy: _**_Isso tá começando a enjoar... ¬¬' _

**_Cristiano: _**_E eu ainda não entendi porque a gente está no céu impressionados com tudo que acontece... O.õ _

**_Lily: _**_James ganhou um concurso de oratória sábado passado. Na categoria mais elevada. E vai para São Paulo no fim do mês pra competir no campeonato nacional. _

**_Arames Farpados: _**_Oh, agora sim estou impressionado... _

**_Ken: _**_Impressionado? Tem certeza que não é impressão sua? 8D _

**_Portos Fluvialis: _**_O próximo personagem que disser isso vai pagar... E não ficar nenhum pouco impressionado com a punição... _

**_Rumiko: _**_Impressionado? Você não acha que é impre... _

_(Portos Fluvialis e Rumiko protagonizam uma cena proibida para menores) _

**_Rumiko: _**_(loser) x-x _

**_Portos Fluvialis: _**_(winner) /o/ _

**_James: _**_Ah, estou no céu! XDDD _

**_Ayatá: _**_Percebe-se... _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_Oh! Eu também estou no céu! XD Finalmente consegui! XD Agora posso descansar em paz longe da freira maluca e do milionário viciado em chá! XD _

**_Torcedor Sueco: _**_Hey, você não falou de mim... ç.ç _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_Porque no seu caso eu não vou descansar, eu vou ficar com saudade! __XD _

**_Torcedor Sueco: _**_Jura? _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_Juro! XD _

**_Torcedor Sueco: _**_Oh, estou tocado! __TT.TT _

**_Ken: _**_Tocado? Não quer dizer... _

**_Takashi: _**_Não, Ken, ainda não é a deixa. _

_(Espírito Feliz do Além e Torcedor Sueco se abraçam) _

_(Torcedor Sueco quebra a cara de meia dúzia de anjinhos que estavam passeando e ganhando salário de figurante só pra extravasar a felicidade) _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Estou... impressionada... _

**_Takashi: _**_Agora sim é a deixa... XD _

**_Ken: _**_Impressionada, você? Não seria só impressão sua? 8D _

**_Arames Farpados: _**_Agora todo mundo em cima do Ken! ò.ó Pra ele aprender a não nos torrar a paciência com bordões ridículos! ó.ó _

_(Montinho de beybladers bárbaros em cima do Ken) _

_(Ken esmagado por um monte de beybladers bárbaros usando chapeis com chifrinho dos vikings) _

**_Ken: _**_x-x _

**_James: _**_Estou impressionado... o.o _

_(Silêncio) _

_(Silêncio) _

_(Silêncio) _

_(Ctrl+V X 100000000000) _

_Ah, droga… não sobrou ninguém pra terminar o bordão... ç.ç _

_Ih, olha só... hoje nós não destruímos a Terra! XD _

_Vai ver que é porque estamos no céu.. n.n. _

_Mas eu não vou deixar só por isso! Se eles estão ocupados demais fazendo panqueca de Ken, eu vou destruir a Terra sozinho! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah! (Gargalhada fatal do James) _

_(James tira do nada uma caixinha preta com um botão vermelho bem no meio) _

_(James sorri estilo Yoshiyuki) _

_(James aperta o botão vermelho) _

_(Silêncio) _

_(Terra se destrói no silêncio e o James não percebe) _

_Ops... esqueci que o som não se propaga no espaço... _

_Porcaria! Porque a vida não pode ser como nos filmes de Hollywood? _

_(Pausa) _

_Ficaram impressionados, não ficaram? XDDD _

_Imagina, é tudo impressão de vocês... _

_Boa leitura! _

_E não se esqueçam de deixar um review depois! XDDDDD _

_James Hiwatari e o montinho em cima do Ken apresentam... _

****

CAPÍTULO LXX

IMPRESSIONADO, EU? IMPRESSÃO SUA...

22 de setembro, segunda-feira. Início das provas e semifinal dos Taichi.

- Um minuto de sua atenção, por favor! Um minuto de sua atenção! – Chamou Zanxam-sensei no restaurante, buscando a atenção de seus alunos no café da manhã. Curiosos e um tanto inseguros, todos eles a encarar assim que ouviram sua voz impaciente encher o recinto. – Quero avisar que a prova de hoje terá início às nove da manhã e se encerrará meio dia e meia, sem intervalos. Até lá.

E saiu, sem encarar nenhum de seus estudantes. Após alguns segundos absorvendo a informação, os beybladers começaram uma frenética troca de sussurros, sem entender o que a mestra queria dizer.

- Ela disse "das nove ao meio dia e meia, sem intervalo?". Foi isso mesmo? – Perguntou Ken, quase sem conseguir dar voz ao seu comentário. – Quer dizer... duas provas em três horas e meia sem uma pausa sequer? Ela enlouqueceu ou seus instintos sádicos tomaram de vez sua consciência?

- Oh, não! O que vai ser da gente! – Exclamou Rumiko, levando as mãos à boca. – E se forem as provas mas difíceis, tipo matemática e geografia? O que vai ser de mim?

- Ela vai nos comer vivos... – Sussurrou Takashi, escorregando para baixo do sofá.

- Querem parar com tanto escândalo?! – Exclamou Satsuki, já irritada a essa hora da manhã. – Vocês não perceberam, não? Não vão ser _duas provas _em três horas e meia, mas apenas _uma prova _em três horas e meia.

- Como é que você sabe? – Os Taichi perguntaram, estupefatos com a dedução que para a loira parecia tão óbvia.

- Porque Zanxam-sensei disse que "_a prova de hoje_ terá início às nove da manhã", e não "_as provas de hoje_ terão início às nove da manhã". – Foi Yuy quem respondeu, aproveitando a deixa para se retirar. Demorou algum tempo até que, em coro, os beybladers deixassem escapar os "aahhhh" característicos de quem finalmente entendeu uma explicação particularmente difícil de um problema extremamente complicado de física quântica.

- Então... – Cathy rompeu o longo silêncio que seguiu a exclamação, indo até a mesa dos Taichi sem encarar Satsuki. – Já que temos ainda um pouco de tempo livre, que tal irmos _treinar _lá em cima, hein, pessoal?

- Boa idéia! – Takashi exclamou, entendendo o que a amiga queria dizer. – Satsuki, vem comigo lá pro quarto que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa...

A loira não teve nem tempo de recusar. A miniatura de chinês agarrou-a pelo braço e saiu com ela a passos apressados restaurante à fora. Os outros beybladers ficaram se encarando e encarando a porta até ter certeza que a dupla já estavam fora de suas vistas.

* * *

- Que bom que o Takashi não ficou muito decepcionado por estar fora do plano... – Comentou Rumiko, sorrindo simpaticamente.

- O que se pode fazer, não é? Ele não tem voz pra participar do grupo... O que é realmente uma pena, considerando que ele não vai poder fazer parte da homenagem ao grande amor de sua vida... – Ken tapou a boca assim que percebeu a besteira que havia dito. O segredo de Takashi era para permanecer entre os garotos apenas, mas ele havia acabado de contar para o maior número de meninas já reunidas em um torneio como se essa fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Ele traíra Takashi, seu melhor amigo, sabia que devia estar sentindo remorso, porém estava demasiado impressionado com a facilidade com que contara o segredo para se preocupar com as conseqüências.

- O Takashi o que? – Exclamaram as Girl Power e Rumiko ao mesmo tempo, atônitas enquanto Toshihiro cobria o rosto com as mãos e evitava encarar os amigos.

- Ah... O Takashi...

Do nada, Ken foi atingido por o que parecia ser uma espécie de cobra gigante e marrom, tendo que se apoiar em uma cadeira para não cair. Um olhada mais atenta, entretanto, permitia identificar a cobra como sendo na verdade a trança de Toshihiro sendo usada como arma letal de ataque surpresa. Os beybladers estavam impressionados.

- É impressão minha ou estamos todos muito impressionados com tudo que acontece por aqui? – Perguntou Gaby em voz alta, após alguns segundos em que todos encaravam Toshihiro e Ken com olhos do tamanho de pires.

- Ah, é impressão sua... – Todos responderam um uníssono.

* * *

Nove horas. Na sala de aula, seis dos dez alunos encontravam-se presentes. Zanxam-sensei encarou o relógio e voltou a examinar a pilha de papéis a sua frente. Nove e cinco. Os alunos presentes estavam apreensivos com a demora de seus outros colegas. Nove e dez. A sensei novamente encarou o mostrador do relógio. E novamente examinou as provas que ainda seriam entregues.

Eram quase nove e vinte quando Rumiko, Ken, Toshihiro e Cathy entraram na sala de aula, ofegantes e um tanto suados, sinal de que haviam ao menos corrido para chegar até lá. Zanxam-sensei os encarou por alguns instantes e mandou que eles se sentassem, pois estavam atrasando o início da prova.

- Teremos tempo extra para compensar o atraso? – Perguntou Cathy, timidamente, enquanto a professora passava de mesa em mesa entregando os testes.

- Não acho que precisarão disso, Parks-chan. Agora comecem a escrever. Será apenas uma prova conjunta de duas disciplinas, mas se vocês fizeram o trabalho de ontem de uma maneira satisfatória, creio que não encontrarão dificuldades. Todos os testes são iguais, por isso, caso encontre duas respostas iguais ou muito semelhantes, considerarei cola e zerarei as duas provas. Entendido?

- Sim, Zanxam-sensei! – Exclamaram seus alunos, a maioria deles já com a cabeça baixa escrevendo.

Satsuki era a única que não havia nem sequer tocado na folha de papel a sua frente. Seu olhar estava fixo na mestra sentada duas fileiras de mesas a sua frente. Tendo Toshihiro e Ken sentados entre as duas, a loira não sabia se estava sendo observada ou não também, mas não podia deixar de encarar sua sensei.

Já há muito tempo percebera as estranhas atitudes da mulher em relação aos atrasos cada vez mais freqüentes de quatro dos seus alunos, por motivos que ela desconhecia, mas todos os outros pareciam saber. Era óbvio que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, até mesmo a mais obtusa das criaturas saberia disso, e mesmo assim ninguém lhe contava nada, ignoravam-na apenas.

- O que foi, Kinomoto-chan? Tem algum problema com a prova? – Veio a voz da professora, fazendo todas as outras nove cabeças voltarem-se na direção da loira.

- Não... não é nada... – Muito vermelha, Satsuki baixou a cabeça e começou a escrever.

* * *

Nem bem uma hora havia se passado e pelo menos três alunos já haviam terminado a prova. Os três ocupavam a última fila de cadeiras, lá colocados justamente para evitar que outros buscassem copiar suas respostas, já que eram tidos como excepcionalmente inteligentes. Satsuki, Yuy e Gaby foram os primeiros a deixar a sala de aula. Yuy havia saído um pouco antes delas.

- Não sabia que você era assim tão inteligente, Gaby. – Comentou Satsuki, assim que as duas se livraram da tensão que qualquer prova deixava. – Você sempre me pareceu, não sei...

- Normal? – A canadense perguntou de volta, sorrindo. Encarava Satsuki com muito interesse e divertimento, seu olhar por si só revelava seus pensamentos mais profundos. – Você não faz idéia de várias coisas sobre mim, Satsuki, acredite.

- É como dizem, né? _As aparências enganam. _

- Às vezes mais do que se imagina...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Oh, nada em especial... – Gaby desviou o olhar. Apesar disso, a loira conseguiu perceber uma aura negativa envolvendo a outra menina. Pelo visto, não eram apenas Rumiko, Cathy, Toshihiro e Ken que escondiam segredos.

Sem perceber, a dupla acabou indo diretamente para a arena do hotel. Não ficaram surpresas ao encontrar Yuy já treinando com Fenhir. Com um sorriso maroto de raposa, por alguma razão não realmente estranho na garota, Gaby correu até o líder dos Taichi e o desafiou para um duelo, deixando a loira impressionada. Yuy a encarou por alguns momentos antes de responder.

- Como quiser.

O queixo da loira CDF caiu. Definitivamente não era uma característica do líder de sua equipe aceitar duelos com outras pessoas, ainda mais de uma equipe rival no dia da semifinal de um campeonato. Com um certo esforço e muito auto-controle, a garota finalmente recolheu seu queixo e passou a prestar atenção na luta.

As duas beyblades já estavam na arena. Fenhir estava na ofensiva, e a beyblade de Gaby apenas agüentava os golpes. Yuy estava usando seu estilo clássico de atacar e acabar com tudo rapidamente, porém sua adversária não parecia intimidada. Novamente não parava de encarar a beyblade, e seus olhos estreitos se assemelhavam a um caçador à espreita, esperando o momento certo para dar o bote.

Fenhir errou um ataque. Essa parecia ser a oportunidade que a canadense estava esperando. Irl, a raposa branca e laranja, apareceu na arena acima dos lutadores, perto de sua mestra. Tanto ela quando Gaby exibiam o mesmo olhar triunfante. Uma única investida lançou a beyblade roxa do líder asiático para o alto, já aparentemente fora da arena.

Se Satsuki achava que os acontecimentos até aquele ponto estavam estranhos, o que aconteceu depois lhe deu a certeza. Provavelmente por descuido, Gaby encarou o adversário. Para a loira, não pareceu mais do que um segundo, mas para a canadense e o líder dos Taichi, provavelmente havia sido muito mais. A expressão de Gaby mudou de triunfante para apavorada e sua fera-bit se desmaterializou, dando ao pégasus a chance de se recuperar e vencer a luta.

A canadense permaneceu em estado catatônico até mesmo depois do fim da luta, seus olhos miravam o nada e suas pernas tremiam por baixo do vestido amarelo com babados brancos que a deixavam com a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana. Foi Yuy quem recolheu sua beyblade da arena e a devolveu para a dona.

- O... Obrigada... – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Fique tranqüila, ninguém mais vai saber a não ser que você queira. – O outro sussurrou em seu ouvido, formando em seus lábios algo que vagamente lembrava um sorriso, mas que ninguém conseguia ver no momento.

- O... Ok... eu acho...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Satsuki interrompeu os dois, visivelmente irritada. Novamente, não estava entendendo nada do que se passava, e a freqüência com que este tipo de coisa estava acontecendo ultimamente a deixava profundamente irritada. – Que luta foi aquela? Gaby, porque deixou o Yuy ganhar de repente? Yuy, como foi deixar que Gaby o atacasse daquele jeito? E como...

- Kinomoto, chega. – A voz firme do líder foi o suficiente para silenciar a CDF, agora levemente rubra. – Nossa luta foi como qualquer outra luta. A distração de Andrews-chan custou-lhe a vitória, nada mais.

- Não... Yuy-san... acho... acho que não tem porque deixar a Satsuki no escuro de novo... – Timidamente, a canadense se pronunciou, dando um passo a frente de seu ex-oponente. – É que...

- O que foi? – Ansiosa por finalmente saber de alguma coisa, Satsuki não conseguiu se conter.

- Promete não contar a ninguém sobre isso?

- Prometo. – Vendo a expressão séria de Gaby, Satsuki não teve outra escolha. Seu coração acelerou ao imaginar o que poder haver de tão sério que ela nem sequer podia informar outras pessoas.

- É que eu... bem... eu... – Gaby ficou encarando a loira por um longo tempo sem dizer nada. Seus olhos estavam ficando cada vez mais úmidos, até que ela finalmente desistiu de encarar a garota e saiu correndo, deixando os dois Taichi sozinhos.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Satsuki, em um misto de surpresa e irritação.

- Ela ainda não tem coragem de assumir seu problema perante os outros. Eu temo que, enquanto ela não puder admitir isso, vai enfrentar muitas dificuldades.

Yuy também se retirou, porém muito mais devagar que a outra beyblader. A raiva de Satsuki poderia ter aumentando junto com sua frustração por novamente ficar sem saber de nada, mas estava demasiado impressionada com a atitude do líder de sua equipe para isso. No momento, não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma vez que o garoto se mostrara preocupado com outras pessoas. Não que ele estivesse realmente se _preocupando _com Gaby, mas com certeza estava mais preocupado do que ele jamais estivera com qualquer outro membro dos Taichi, ou pelo menos demonstrado. O que quer que fosse, o segredo de Gaby devia ser algo realmente grande para provocar esse tipo de reação. E ainda, o fato de Yuy ter sido capaz de descobrir aparentemente sozinho estava também relacionada com a capacidade do líder de sempre saber o que os outros estão pensando.

* * *

Como a quantidade de novas informações incompletas já a incomodava, Satsuki decidiu esperar a hora do almoço em algum lugar em que definitivamente não encontraria nenhum de seus colegas: a biblioteca.

- Gente, eu não acredito! Pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho a sensação de que fui bm nas provas da Zanxam-sensei! – Exclamou Ken, enquanto se dirigia aos saltos para o restaurante. Ele, Takashi e Elizabeth, os três _sortudos _a sentar na primeira fila de cadeiras, foram propositalmente os últimos a terminar a prova. Não por não saberem a matéria, o fato mais surpreendente, mas para poderem ficar para trás e arranjar um tempo extra para planejar mais e mais travessuras. O mês estava acabando e eles ainda não haviam conseguido enganar a professora. Se essa situação continuasse, o propósito de existência do D.I.G.A. acabaria se perdendo, e o grupo não mais poderia existir. Como todo guerreiro honrado, o trio não podia permitir que tal calamidade acontecesse.

- Mas também... ela só usou a matéria que caiu nos trabalhos! Foi como se a gente fizesse tudo de novo! – Exclamou Takashi, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Nunca foi tão divertido e prazeroso xingar o Busha de Canhão! Ela podia fazer isso mais vezes!

- Um bom começo para algo que soava como calamidade pública. Vocês dois tinham me dito que a época das provas da Zanxam-sensei era a pior época de um torneio... Mas eu não consigo ver isso como um pesadelo...

- Ainda, Lizie, ainda... – os dois orientais responderam em uníssono, sorrindo um tanto diabolicamente.

- Veremos... veremos...

- Bom, história e geografia já foram... Espero que amanhã não seja ciências, ou eu vou me ferrar...

- Ah, Lambari Cabeçudo... você é um caso perdido... – Como Elizabeth parecia não entender nada do que a dupla de ouro dos Taichi estava discutindo, Takashi lhe explicou. – É que, se você foi olhar os resultados do Ken de maio até aqui, em todas as provas de ciências ele tem tirado a mesma nota: 5,9. Sendo que a partir de seis considera-se que o aluno passou...

- Oh, coitado do Kenzinho... tem trauma com ciências! – A líder das Girl Power se aproximou do amigo, fazendo-lhe aquele tipo de carinho que é mais uma provocação do que consolo, provocando a fúria do japonês.

Os dois completaram o percurso até o restaurante correndo, sendo que a garota do bastão de madeira ia bem mais à frente que o japonês da franja inexplicável.

* * *

A hora da luta finalmente chegou. Durante o almoço, Zanxam-sensei comentou que o resultado dos testes a impressionara, mas não disse o motivo nem os devolveu aos alunos. As dez crianças, assim como os Príncipes de la Amistad e os Texas' Pride seguiram juntos para o ginásio, que já estava praticamente lotado para a primeira semifinal.

Rumiko estava tão feliz por finalmente poder lutar apoiada em suas próprias pernas sem ajuda de nenhuma muleta humana que pediu para ser a primeira a lutar. Seu time não teve como contra-argumentar.

O adversário da garota, Enrico Soarez, era alto, porém magro, usava roupas naco muito inteiras que revelavam uma coleção de cicatrizes profundas ao longo de seu corpo. Ele não sorriu nem quando a japonesa o cumprimentou, dando a ela a impressão de que haviam acabado de jogar um balde de água fria em sua cabeça.

A luta começou. O garoto era sempre muito frio, até mesmo os golpes de sua beyblade soavam secos e sem emoção, como se ele não tivesse fazendo mais do que uma obrigação ao lutar para representar seu país em um torneio.

Rumiko queria gritar, perguntar-lhe como conseguia ser tão frio lutando beyblade, que para ela era um esporte que exigia não a força física, mas a força metal, os sentimentos, coração. Para lugar beyblade, era necessário abrir seu coração e mente e deixar tudo fluir para o pequeno peão que girava logo abaixo de si, e ver maravilhado ele responder e atacar, vencer. A atitude de Enrico não combinava com nada que ela já tinha visto. Até mesmo Yuy, com jeito sério, não conseguia ficar imune a essa característica do esporte. Sua luta em fevereiro provava isso.

Lembrou-se, sem querer, do calor que sentia todas as vezes que Toshihiro lutava ao seu lado na arena. Impressionou-se por antes ter ficado feliz sem ele, já que agora esse calor era o que mais desejava. Agora sentia frio, seu coração aos poucos se envolvia em gelo e ela precisava se libertar disso. Agora que estava com o pé novamente livre, porém, não tinha mais desculpas para chamar o amigo, e qualquer coisa que tentasse poderia ser encarado como trapaça. A beyblade azul-acinzentada de seu oponente estava levando vantagem enquanto a japonesa, pensando demais, não regia aos ataques.

O banco dos Taichi estava transformado em caos: Ken, Toshihiro, Takashi e Satsuki não paravam de gritar, tentando fazer Rumiko parar de pensar e agir. Nenhum deles entendia de fato o que estava acontecendo com a garota na arena logo acima deles.

Até que Yuy se levantou, calmamente passando por todos os seus companheiros de equipe e chegou até a borda da arena, o limite máximo permitido para quem não estava lutando. Cutucou Rumiko no pé e ela se inclinou para ouvi-lo, surpresa com essa atitude:

- Por mais que ele não esteja com você agora, a sensação que ficou em você é o suficiente para reavivar essa chama. Esqueça a frieza dele, apenas responda com tudo que tem.

Os outros Taichi não conseguiram ouvir as palavras do líder, mas ficaram impressionados com a reação da garota a elas. Rumiko contra-atacou, imaginando que Toshihiro ainda estava ao seu lado, aquecendo-a contra o gelo que vinha do outro lado da arena. Sentiu novamente o calor tomando conta dela, como se fosse real, como se o chinês não a tivesse deixado nem por um segundo. E o contra-ataque carregado de calor e energia foi literalmente mortal para seu oponente, que não viu nenhuma possibilidade de escapar. Foi uma das vitórias mais maravilhosas da equipe japonesa e uma das mais aplaudidas também.

- Muito bem, Rumiko! Muito bem! Você conseguiu! – Exclamaram Ken e Takashi, correndo na direção da garota e quase a derrubando no chão.

- Foi um excelente ataque, Rumiko! Como você conseguiu fazer aquilo? – Toshihiro perguntou, também se aproximando da garota. Ela só conseguiu responder depois que seus outros dois companheiros afobados a soltaram e voltaram para o banco.

- Eu me lembrei de quando você estava do meu lado e me dava forças... – Ela sussurrou, corando até seu rosto quase brilhar. A expressão do chinês, depois de ouvir essa resposta, não ficou muito diferente.

* * *

Ken era o próximo. Sua adversária impressionava pelo tamanho: era menor que Takashi. O japonês viu nesse momento a oportunidade de caçoar de seu melhor amigo, mas este apenas o ignorou. Por causa dessa provocação, o chinezinho chegou a cogitar a hipótese de torcer para a garota haitiana, chamada Helena Severina.

A beyblade de Helena era de madeira. Sendo assim, Ken achou lógico começar a luta chamando sua fera-bit para fazer dela carvão. Surpreendeu-se, porém, quando, em plena luta, a beyblade antes altamente inflamável tornou-se a prova de fogo adquirindo uma capa de metal super-resistente.

- Muito bem, espertinho. Agora ela também tem uma ótima defesa. Quero ver você sair dessa. – Ralhou Satsuki, sentada no banco com os braços e pernas cruzados em uma posição muito semelhante a de Yuy.

- Vai ver só... Eu ainda vou te impressionar...

Infelizmente para Ken, a nova cobertura da beyblade adversária era ainda mais forte que o seu escudo de defesa. Sendo assim, até mesmo o mais insignificante ataque adversário lhe causava algum dano, e ele precisava apostar em evasivas para escapar.

Satsuki e os outros Taichi apenas observavam, apreensivos, enquanto a luta se desenrolava na arena a frente deles. Naquele dia, estavam enfrentando adversários que provavelmente cresceram no meio de uma guerra civil em seu país, que até hoje ainda continuava. Teriam eles desenvolvido suas técnicas do beyblade para sobreviver naquele mundo de caos? A frieza de um soldado, o escudo mais forte de defesa ativado só na hora do ataque adversário... Fazia sentido, realmente...

Talvez por transmissão telepática, Ken captou os pensamentos da CDF de sua equipe. Se sua adversária era um soldado, ele teria que enfrenta-la como enfrenta todos os dias a professora-sargento: usando o poder do riso como contra-ataque.

A partir daí, a luta tomou outro rumo. Em primeiro lugar, deixou de ser luta para virar espetáculo de circo. Em segundo, deixou de ser uma competição séria valendo vaga na final do campeonato para virar show de comédia em estilo americano, com Ken no centro das atenções contando piadas segundo um microfone fictício enquanto fingia sentar em um banco alto como nos _talk-shows_ que passavam na tv. Fenrochi, na arena, esquecera-se de lutar e passara a fazer acrobacias.

O espetáculo foi lindo, a platéia toda estava rindo ao final, até mesmo os haitianos. Ken ganhou a luta sem precisar lutar, e também levou um pouco de luz para o coração endurecido de sua adversária e seus companheiros.

* * *

Caberia a Toshihiro encerrar o dia, porém aquele que seria seu oponente, a líder Suzanne Frin, se recusou a lutar, alegando ter acabado de perder sua razão para subir na arena.

O que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntou para a garota, assim que o narrador acabara de anunciar os Taichi como os primeiros finalistas do torneio. – Por que você desistiu?

- Eu já lhe disse, não disse? Nós viemos aqui em busca de uma maneira de mudar nossas vidas, e acabamos de encontrar. Acreditávamos que o dinheiro do prêmio do primeiro lugar no torneio fosse nos ajudar, mas seu amigo nos mostrou uma coisa que vale muito mais. A partir de agora, a nossa missão vai ser espalhar por nosso país a idéia de que rir vale mais a pena do que lutar, e assim esperamos um dia mudar nosso país!

- Boa sorte para vocês, então!

A líder dos Príncipes de la Amistad e o vice-líder dos Taichi apertaram as mãos, sorrindo. Realmente, Ken havia impressionado todos, até mesmo seus companheiros de equipe.

* * *

Durante a janta, Ken foi convidado a sentar-se junto com os ex-adversários, e o japonês passou uma noite muito agradável sendo o centro das atenções. Takashi e Elizabeth ficaram com ciúmes no começo, mas logo mudaram de idéia, imaginando a doce vingança que o japonês teria o desprazer de encarar em breve.

Os dois foram os únicos que não acordaram de madrugada com os gritos do garoto de que tinha uma colônia de percevejos em seus cobertores.

* * *

Em contrapartida, Gaby não conseguiu dormir durante aquela noite, pensando na luta contra Yuy e no seu segredo que começava a vazar. A semifinal de sua equipe seria no dia seguinte, e ela se perguntava se devia ou não contar para suas companheiras. Até o momento, tudo estava indo bem entre elas, com o segredo guardado, mas as brigas entre Cathy e Elizabeth estavam ficando mais sérias e precisavam acabar, antes que elas perdessem o campeonato por causa disso.

Não, não usaria isso como uma arma psicológica para forçar a união das garotas, isso não era certo. Não tinha, porém, outra idéia. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via em pesadelos as cenas que mais temia de suas amigas abandonando-a por causa de seu problema, deixando-a para trás e a encarando com olhares apavorantes.

E o pior de tudo é que ela não podia sequer ouvir o que elas diziam.


	76. Por que eu te odeio tanto!

_**Nota do James:** Sim, eu sei que eu fui um cara mau e desnaturado ficando tantno tempo sumido. Na verdade, um mês e três dias sumido. Bem... leiam o off-talk! E aproveitem a volta dos Taichi e das Girl Power!!! ò.ód _

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO LXXI

**POR QUE EU TE ODEIO TANTO? É AGORA OU NUNCA!**

24 de setembro, quarta-feira. Girl Power _vs_ Texas' Pride pelas semifinais.

_Mostrinhos verdes fofinhos brincavam de casinha no parque. Um bastão de beisebol falante perseguia Ken pelos corredores do hotel. Toshihiro passeava com ela de mãos dadas pelas ruas de Tóquio em um dia ensolarado de primavera, no florescer das cerejeiras. _E os olhos gigantes e assustadores de Elizabeth quase lhe esmagavam a cara.

O despertar de Rumiko naquela manhã não foi o que se poderia chamar de "delicado" ou "suave", ainda mais sendo causado pela líder das Girl Power, mas pelo menos havia sido eficiente. Rumiko pulou da cama se perguntando porque a acordaram tão cedo, e Cathy, tão mau-humorada quanto Satsuki, respondeu que era porque sua equipe teria uma conversa antes do último ensaio da surpresa de Satsuki e das provas do dia.

- Oh, sim... Então eu vou saindo, tomando café e...

- Não, você fica. – Pediu a líder, com um ar autoritário. – Tenho a impressão que vamos precisar de uma mediadora.

- Eu também. – Concordou Cathy, olhando atravessado para Elizabeth.

- Mas Elizabeth, você tinha dito que ia contar pra gente coisas sobre a equipe americana... – Interveio Marie, confusa. – Então por que vamos precisar de uma mediadora?

- Acho que essa não vai ser um simples acerto de estratégias, Marie... – Foi Gaby quem falou, olhando atentamente cada uma das presentes.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre as meninas no quarto. Nenhuma delas sabia como começar, embora todas soubessem sobre o que deviam estar discutindo. Um tanto insegura, foi Rumiko quem primeiro se pronunciou:

- Vocês têm alguns problemas pra resolver. Eu até hoje não consigo entender completamente as razões de vocês, mas tenho certeza de que se isso não for resolvido agora, vai causar problemas pra vocês logo, logo.

- Isso nós todas sabemos, Rumiko. – Cathy devolveu, com a cabeça baixa, sem disfarçar a irritação.

- Então por que até hoje não fizeram nada pra mudar isso?

- Por que... Por que...

- Porque a Cathy e a Elizabeth são duas cabeças-duras-orgulhosas que não vão admitir que erraram e não vão aceitar o jeito da outra como deveriam. – Gaby inesperadamente se levantou da cama em que sentava e passou a caminhar pelo quarto. Falava cada vez mais rápido e seu sotaque diferenciado ficava cada vez mais difícil de entender. – Elas não vão ferir seu orgulho e retroceder, não querem desistir da queda de braço porque imaginam que a primeira que der o braço a torcer vai ser sempre uma perdedora. – Em nenhum momento a canadense olhava para as companheiras, ao invés disso focava seus olhos em algum ponto da paisagem distante da janela. – E elas jamais vão aceitar perder, porque afinal são as grandes lutadores representantes do Canadá, e grandes lutadoras não perdem nunca...

- Gaby...

- Cathy jamais vai aceitar ser novamente humilhada por Elizabeth, e Elizabeth quer manter seu histórico de vitórias contra a rival. Como é a líder, precisa se mostrar forte para as outras meninas e dar um exemplo. Mas que belo exemplo, né? Achei que os líderes fossem pessoas maduras, sérias, que olham primeiro para os outros antes de seus interesses pessoais, principalmente em um esporte que envolve trabalho de equipe.

- Com isso eu concordo. – Cathy interrompeu, encarando Elizabeth desafiadoramente.

- Só que não é só ela que tem problemas. – Foi a vez de Elizabeth encarar Cathy. – Cathy consegue ser ainda mais cabeça dura que a Elizabeth. Porque ela consegue ver apenas o lado ruim da nossa líder, sem nunca se preocupar em saber se há um outro lado. Quer dizer, tudo começou porque, pra começo de conversa, Elizabeth é americana. E daí? Outros times também têm líderes e competidores de outras nacionalidades, e nem por isso deixaram de ganhar uma boa colocação ou de ter orgulho do país que representam. E o mias interessante é que na hora de criticar o governo americano e o islamismo pela sua intolerância para com as crenças alheias, as duas não poupam palavras. Sabe, eu cansei dessa moral de fachada de vocês. Cresçam de uma vez por todas, ou é melhor se contentarem com o quarto lugar no torneio. Eu vim aqui pra ganhar, e não vou deixar nada me impedir de fazer isso. Pena que, pelo visto, esse não é o caso de vocês.

Um silêncio ainda mais constrangedor se seguiu à fala de Gaby. Suas quatro amigas encaravam-na, perplexas, enquanto ela própria olhava para o chão.

- Gaby, eu...

- Nós... nós não...

- Eu já disse o que penso. Estamos aqui pra isso. Agora é a vez de vocês. – Disse ela simplesmente, sem se importar em interromper o começo desastrado de uma resposta por parte de suas companheiras.

- Eu não sabia que você pensava assim... Meio que... me pegou de surpresa...

- E eu também...

- Aposto como vocês nunca imaginaram que eu e Gaby pudéssemos ficar mal com as brigas de vocês, né?

- Até você, Marie?

- Mas claro! Eu sou pequena, mas não sou burra, tá? Eu concordo com a Gaby, embora não consiga ir tão fundo em uma análise da coisa. Vocês duas estão sendo muito intolerantes e não querem se escutar. Estão com medo, por um acaso?

- Medo? – As duas em uníssono perguntaram.

- É, medo. Medo de descobrirem que na verdade a outra é legal e nada daquilo do que vocês pensavam antes.

- Nós... Nós... – Elizabeth estava um pouco hesitante.

- Eu não tenho medo. – Cathy foi firme em sua fala. – Não tenho medo da Beth.

- Eu não tenho medo da Catherine. – Declarou Elizabeth. As duas se encararam.

- Ótimo. Por que se é assim que pensam, que tal mostrarem isso resolvendo de uma vez por todas essas discussões bobas? – Ofereceu Rumiko, sorrindo otimista. – Isso é sério. Vocês estão em um torneio e até agora só não foram eliminadas por sorte. Se querem provar para o mundo que as pequenas menininhas podem ser bem fortes, melhor começarem já a resolver seus problemas com trabalho de equipe.

- E aquela que primeiro tentar se aproximar não é a mais fraca ou a perdedora, é a mais corajosa, na verdade. Então provem que são corajosas e fortes e, pelo amor de Deus, acabem com essas discussões... – Implorou Marie, olhando para suas duas companheiras com um olhar de cachorrinho fofinho triste.

- Contanto que a Beth não fique do lado dos americanos na luta de hoje...

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu ia falar, Catherine. Na verdade, até que foi útil ter ficado perto deles naquela encenação de Ação de Graças em setembro. Consegui muitas informações que vão nos ser úteis.

A discussão acabou quando a líder americana da equipe canadense começou seu relato sobre os Texas' Pride. Até mesmo Cathy se calou para escuta-la, e quando terminou, já era quase hora do café da manhã.

* * *

- Oh, não! Desse jeito vamos perder o ensaio! E agora? O Ken e o Toshihiro vão matar a gente!

- Fica fria, Rumiko. Eu me entendo com aqueles dois!

Gaby e Marie trocaram olhares divertidos ao ver a expressão desafiadora de Cathy. Se as duas estivessem na pele dos dois Taichi, com certeza não se atreveriam a contrariá-la.

* * *

- Vamos começar logo esse ensaio! Vai ser o nosso último antes da apresentação surpresa! – Ordenou Cathy, assim que os quatro beybladers se reuniram no quarto de Zanxam-sensei.

- Você quem manda, chefe! – Exclamou Ken, entusiasmado.

- Todos vocês já decoraram a letra dessa música, né? – A canadense perguntou, tão severa quando a hóspede do quarto em que estavam.

- Sim. Na verdade, achamos que quem mais teria dificuldade em decorar a letra seria você, já que não fala japonês...

- Ah, Toshihiro, nunca duvide das minhas habilidades. Uma vez que vocês me explicaram o que a música significa, eu consegui decora-la e ainda aprender algumas palavras... "Aruki Hajimeta Hi..." faz sentido...

- E é um estilo diferente de cantar parabéns...

- Acham que ela vai gostar?

- Rumiko... você vai estar cantando a maior parte da música. E solo do refrão é todo seu. E você é a melhor amiga da Satsuki. E depois, ela vai com certeza ficar tocada porque ela é de se emocionar fácil. E ela vai esquecer que ficou de mau-humor esse torneio todo. E vai te abraçar emocionada antes de você terminar a música. E vai...

- Ken, mais uma frase começando com "E" e eu não garanto que você será escalado para cantar amanhã...

- Poxa, Toshihiro, não precisava ser tão mau comigo...

- A gente por um acaso já acertou como vamos fazer para o karaokê tocar no meio do ginásio?

- Essa parte é por conta do Takashi.

- Ah...

- Vamos começar ou não? – Perguntou Cathy, impaciente.

- Vamos! – Gritaram todos.

A música encheu o quarto enquanto o quarteto fazia quase perfeitamente seu papel. Estavam tão distraídos cantando que não perceberam o par de olhos obscurecidos por uma franja que os observava pela janela do quarto ao lado.

* * *

A prova conjunta de ciências e filosofia do dia anterior havia de um certo modo acabado com o bom-humor e esperança com relação ao exame de final de mês que os beybladers nutriam desde a prova de história e geografia. Naquela terça-feira, Zanxam-sensei pedira a seus alunos que escrevessem um texto contrapondo os avanços científicos com a ética da sociedade. _Afinal, até onde a ciência poderia avançar sem prejudicar a vida do ser humano ou ferir os preceitos básicos que regem a sociedade contemporânea? Mais ainda, o que exatamente é considerado ético e o que não é?_ Muitos dos beybladers tiveram sérios problemas ao responder esta única questão, e Toshihiro temia que esta seria a primeira vez que não conseguiria uma nota perfeita em sua matéria favorita. Até mesmo Satsuki mostrou-se um pouco insegura quanto ao que escrevera, fato que deixou seus companheiros realmente preocupados.

Para a prova de quarta-feira, um jeito novo de aplicar matemática: situações problemas escritas na língua materna dos beybladers deviam ser respondidos por escrito, com o mínimo de cálculo possível no papel, apenas de cabeça. Uma vez sabendo interpretar as questões, elas se tornavam realmente simples, porém para aqueles com pouco domínio da linguagem escrita, uma questão podia levar mais de meia hora para ser respondida.

- Putz, mas quem esta professora pensa que é pra fazer provas daquele jeito? Quem foi que teve a idéia de juntar duas disciplinas em uma? Eu mato o sujeito!

- Calma, Ken, calma... Não me diga que você não gostou dessas novas provas? Elas são bem mais legais e estimulam o raciocínio ao máximo! São incríveis!

- Fácil pra você dizer, espertinha. Aliás, Gaby...

- Sim, o que foi? – Ken e Gaby encontravam-se sozinhos no corredor da sala de aula, atrasados por causa da conversa. Os outros estavam a quilômetros de distância, já saboreando a recompensa por queimar seus cérebros por três horas e meia.

- Eu nunca te vejo estudando com a cara afundada nos livros como a Satsuki, e mesmo assim, pelo que sensei fala de você, você parece ser bem inteligente. Como é que você faz isso?

- Eu tenho meus meios de prestar atenção em tudo ao meu redor. Só isso.

- Só... só... tá bom... e eu sou o coelhinho da páscoa. Mas tá, se você não quiser contar o seu segredo pra mim, então deixa, eu vou descobrir de outro jeito...

- Não, Ken... Eu não estou mentindo, eu...

Ken, porém, já havia partido, correndo para alcançar seus amigos no restaurante e não perder o concurso de comilança.

* * *

Elizabeth e Cathy, pelo bem da equipe, não discutiram mais até a hora da luta, mas também não se falaram. Já haviam decidido sua estratégia, sabiam como enfrentar os americanos, logo, não havia mais necessidade de conversar.

- Isso é tão emocionante! Espero que possamos nos enfrentar na final do campeonato! – Exclamou Rumiko, tentando animar as amigas durante o percurso da van. As três equipes que ainda restavam no torneio seguiam juntas, entretanto os Texas' Pride se negaram a conversar com os outros beybladers, se fechando em seu mundinho de cochichos ininteligíveis com sotaque de _cowboy._

- Eu também! E você vai ser massacrada! Vai ver só! – Cathy respondeu, cheia de energia para a luta.

- Vai ter que treinar muito pra ganhar da gente, viu, pirralha! – Zombou Ken, rindo-se junto com Takashi de seu comentário.

- NÃO ME CHAMA DE PIRRALHA!

O ônibus fez uma curva brusca como quem se desvia de um súbito obstáculo, fruto do susto com o grito da canadense. Várias buzinas soaram do lado de fora reclamando, e os beybladers que não estavam caídos para o lado ou afogados em um montinho involuntário de pessoas que sofriam com a lei da inércia taparam os ouvidos, gritando altos protestos com relação à poluição sonora das cidades grandes.

- E não grite na estrada... – Sussurrou Yuy, o único que não fora deslocado de sua posição original e não estava com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Desculpa... – Respondeu a canadense, embaixo de Marie, Gaby e Rumiko, com olhos girando enquanto focavam estrelinhas vermelhas brilhantes.

Finalmente a van chegou ao seu destino. O ginásio já estava lotado, como era esperado, e o público gritava freneticamente. Para quem acabara de sair de uma maratona de buzinaços, no entanto, eles não eram nada.

* * *

- E vamos começar a última semifinal deste torneio! Mais duas lutas e saberemos quem é o campeão de toda a América do Norte! Hoje será decidido o adversário dos Taichi na Grande Final, que tomará lugar amanhã! Eu sei que estão todos ansiosos, e por isso vamos logo começar essa luta! Que entrem os Texas' Pride e as Girl Power, por favor!

A multidão aplaudiu as duas equipes em sua entrada na arena. As garotas acenavam para o público, conquistando sua simpatia de imediato. Às vezes, ser pequena e bonitinha tinha suas vantagens. A equipe americana não fez nenhum movimento desnecessário como abanar os braços para agradar uma multidão sedenta por lutas, e assim o juiz decidiu que era hora de começar.

Gaby, de acordou com a estratégia pré-determinada, foi a escolhida para começar. As meninas esperavam que os adversários começassem por seus lutadores mais fracos, guardando para o final a artilharia pesada. Sendo assim, foi um choque para a equipe canadense quando Luka "Mouse" Runaway", o líder americano, subiu as escadas que levava à arena de combate. Surpresa, a canadense de cabelos castanhos virou-se para as amigas em busca de conselhos.

Elizabeth e Cathy começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo em velocidade recorde, uma querendo ultrapassar a outra em seu discurso. Gaby olhava da líder para a conterrânea cada vez mais desesperada, pois não conseguia captar corretamente o movimento de seus lábios a tal velocidade e ao mesmo tempo. Baixando a cabeça, virou-se novamente para a luta, desejando sorte para si mesma.

Gaby conseguiu manter-se concentrada apenas em Irl nos primeiros lances da luta. A beyblade de Luka, semelhante a um rato não só na aparência como no modo de atacar – rápida e eficientemente – e aos poucos foi ficando difícil acompanhar seus ataques. Se ao menos pudesse saber o que suas amigas estariam dizendo para ela naquele instante, que dicas poderiam dar, talvez tivesse alguma chance de contra-atacar. A raposa laranja e branca ainda não havia atingido uma vez sequer seu oponente, e a garota sabia que sua equipe deveria estar gritando conselhos para ela naquele exato instante.

O ato de virar-se para encarar as amigas exigiu-lhe muita coragem. Não estava acostumada a se distrair no meio de uma luta, ainda mais em uma batalha tão importante como esta. Como previra, lá estavam Cathy e Elizabeth novamente gritando a plenos pulmões, gesticulando e se acotovelando para chamarem mais a atenção. Será que faziam isso sempre? Marie permanecia calada, roendo as unhas recém-pintadas da sua mão esquerda, visto que as da direita já estavam completamente destruídas.

Estava começando a se sentir mais motivada quando a expressão de suas amigas mudou para uma de completo choque, e ela se voltou novamente para a arena para ver o que tinha acontecido. Sua beyblade estava encurralada, quase parando de girar, sem quase nenhuma força. "Mouse" preparava o ataque final. Sem querer, Gaby acabou encarando seu adversário.

Perplexa com a crueldade e o sadismo presentes naqueles olhos vermelhos enquadrados pelas lentes dos óculos negros, a pouca chance que Gaby tinha de reagir ao ataque e reverter a situação em que se encontrava desapareceu. Sem poder se mexer, não teve outra escolha senão observar a destruição de Irl no meio da arena. Sua beyblade se partiu em vários pedaços com o ataque final do líder americano, todas elas caindo no fundo da meia esfera, com o bit-chip da raposa bem em cima. Ela se ajoelhou, lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos sem controle. Sentiu as amigas se aproximando, provavelmente chamando-a, tentando consola-la. Ela, porém, não queria saber disso. Não queria tentar entender suas palavras, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Estava triste, envergonhada, acabara de perder a beyblade e de diminuir as chances de sua equipe, ela que havia afirmado que queria ganhar acima de tudo. Com a cabeça baixa e sem dar atenção às três companheiras, seguiu seu caminho até o banco, deixando o que há poucos minutos era uma beyblade para trás.

- Gaby... Hey, Gaby! – Chamou Elizabeth, tentando fazer a companheira prestar atenção no que ela dizia. Enquanto Marie recolhia o que restava de Irl, ela e Cathy seguiram Gaby, sempre chamando-a.

- Por favor, escuta a gente! Não tem problema se você perdeu, nós sabemos que você tentou e...

- Não... não adianta tentar dizer nada... não... se não quiser, não preciso ouvir vocês... – Gaby sussurrou em meio aos soluços, uma espécie de sorriso alucinado se formando em seus lábios. – Hehehe... eu não preciso... não preciso escutar se não quiser... hahahaha... entenderam? Não preciso... hahahaha!!!!

- O que houve com ela? – Perguntou Elizabeth, confusa.

- Gaby, vamos, o que deu em você? – Cathy, muito mais bruta do que a companheira, começou a sacudir a conterrânea desesperadamente.

- Esqueçam. Sua palavras não a atingirão se ela não quiser.

Ao som da voz do líder dos Taichi, as duas Girl Power voltaram-se para as arquibancadas, onde o encontraram na primeira fila muito perto delas, de pé em meio ao público educadamente sentado. Seus companheiros de time o observavam prendendo a respiração.

- O que você quer dizer? – As duas perguntaram. Cathy soltou Gaby e ela continuou a gargalhar alucinadamente.

- Ela não vai entender suas palavras a menos que queira. A menos que esteja encarando vocês e fazendo força para ler os movimentos de seus lábios.

- Não, peraí... Você tá dizendo que ela...

- Andrews-chan é surda.

Foi como se uma bomba tivesse caído sobre o ginásio ao término da fala do líder dos Taichi. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar e o tempo congelou, os segundos não passavam, as pessoas tentavam entender e dar algum sentido ao que acabara de ser dito. Apenas Gaby continuava gargalhando, alheia a tudo que se passava, e se não fosse por ela, ninguém teria mesmo certeza se o tempo não havia de fato parado.

- O... o que você disse? – Elizabeth foi a primeira a se recompor, pelo menos o suficiente para poder juntar quatro palavras em uma ordem que fazia sentido.

- O que você ouviu. Sua companheira de equipe é surda, nunca ouviu nada do que você disse a ela, nem nunca vai ouvir. Sobreviveu até aqui fazendo leitura labial e se perguntando se devia ou não contar seu segredo para vocês.

- Mas... mas... isso não faz sentido! – Foi Satsuki quem se pronunciou desta vez. – Gaby consegue falar! Como ela pode ser surda?

- De todas as pessoas aqui presentes, Kinomoto, achei que você fosse a última a perguntar alguma coisa assim. É possível a uma pessoa que nunca ouviu, ou que possui uma capacidade auditiva reduzida, aprender a falar através de um treinamento especial. Ou vocês acharam que o sotaque estranho dela era por causa da região em que ela mora?

Gradualmente, o espanto inicial foi sendo digerido pelos beybladers, que finalmente começaram a entender a situação em que se encontravam. Era estranho, inesperado, mas fazia sentido. Isso explicava a concentração abismal de Gaby em sua beyblade na hora da luta, como também o fato de ela nunca responder quando alguém a chamava pelas costas.

Gaby ainda gargalhava, completamente fora de si. A luta havia mexido muito com ela, e sua situação estava começando a preocupar suas companheiras.

- O que faremos com ela? – Perguntou Marie, assustada com estado da amiga.

- Deixa isso comigo! – Exclamou Rumiko, levantando-se e pulando a cerca que separava o público da área reservada aos competidores com uma facilidade um tanto inesperada para alguém que há menos de uma semana estava com o pé enfaixado precisando de uma muleta humana para se locomover.

Dizendo isto, a japonesa pegou Gaby pela mão e saiu com ela para algum lugar misterioso.

* * *

- O show já acabou? – Perguntou Luka, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez desde que vencera a luta. – Será que agora podemos continuar com essa luta? Sabe, o público não gosta de esperar, ainda mais se a atração é uma novela mexicana...

- COMO SE ATREVE?!

Ao contrário do que se esperava, não foi Cathy quem explodiu, mas sim Elizabeth. A americana subiu na arena com a beyblade já preparada, pronta para disparar na cara do rival se fosse permitido.

- Espera, Beth! É minha vez de lutar!

- Esqueça, Catherine. Eu vou. Não posso permitir que esse bando de idiotas sem cérebro falem mal da minha companheira de equipe e zombem da situação dela! Como líder das Girl Power e, mais ainda, amiga da Gaby, ou vou esmagar quem quer que seja o meu adversário, sofrendo a mesma humilhação que a minha amiga.

- Oh, palavras bonitas, baby... Mas será que consegue manter seu discurso contra a nossa _Powerhouse, _o _cowboy _mais valente dos Estados Unidos?

- Aposto como ficaria surpreso com o resultado, Luka "Rato Fujão"...

O líder americano resolveu não revidar o trocadilho com seu nome. Ao invés disso, mandou que Clay Horners subisse à arena e derrotasse a adversária da maneira mais humilhante e devastadora que conseguisse. Um sorriso se formou no rosto dos dois garotos.

A luta foi autorizada. As duas beyblades entraram em um combate quente, fazendo sair faíscas de cada encontro dos pequenos peões. Elizabeth lutava com tudo que tinha em nome de Gaby, com um feracidade nunca antes vista. Cyrl atacava de todos os ângulos possíveis com uma velocidade incrível, e seu inimigo não ficava muito atrás.

- Sabe, a Elizabeth ali na arena me lembra uma outra pessoa...

- Quem, Marie? – Perguntou Cathy. As duas estavam sentadas no banco assistindo a luta.

- Quem é que eu conheço que está sempre gritando com todo mundo, que possuiu um espírito agressivo, que luta na raça sempre e age por impulso toda vez que alguém mexe com algo realmente importante para ela?

- Você não quer dizer que... NEM PENSAR! Como é que a Beth pode estar agindo como eu lá? Nós somos diferentes, lembra? Muito diferentes! Ela não pode estar simplesmente...

- Ela está. Na verdade, você e ela são bem parecidas, apensar de não quererem admitir. Pra começo de conversa, tem problemas com nomes. Depois, adoram beyblade e fazem de tudo pra defender os amigos. Ah, sim, e também são muito fortes e possuem um cabeça realmente dura.

- Beth... VAI LÁ! ACABA COM ESSE IDIOTA RETARDADO ANENCÉFALO! VOCÊ CONSEGUE! MOSTRA PRA ELE DO QUE AS GIRL POWER SÃO FEITAS! FAZ ELE COMER OS INSULTOS QUE DISSE SOBRE A GENTE, VAI LÁ!

Mesmo sem entender muito bem como Cathy mudara de opinião tão rapidamente e passara a apoiar a maior rival, Marie sorriu ao ver esta mudança de atitude, logo se juntando à amiga na torcida.

Elizabeth não tirou seus olhos da luta, mesmo após ouvir a voz de Cathy sobressaindo-se em meio à multidão. Sorriu ao sentir um enorme peso sendo liberado de seus ombros, e em um único ataque finalizou a luta, empatando o jogo com a destruição da beyblade adversária.

- Você conseguiu! – Cathy pulou em cima da líder assim que esta entrou em sua zona de alcance. – Quer dizer, bom... a Gaby vai ficar contente... – A canadense, lembrando-se de que normalmente não se pula em cima de seus rivais, rapidamente desvencilhou-se, tentando disfarçar sem entusiasmo e corando levemente.

- Obrigada por sua torcida. Foi por causa dela que eu consegui ganhar naquela hora. – Respondeu a americana, passando um braço por cima do ombro da companheira. – Agora é sua vez. Vença e vamos nos juntar a Gaby e Rumiko para contar as boas novas.

- Com certeza!

Marie sorriu radiante ao ver o novo tipo de diálogo estabelecido entre as duas antes rivais. Elizabeth juntou-se a ela bem em tempo de ouvir o juiz declarar o início do confronto entre Cathy e Paty Ferdinand, a morena do grupo, namorada de Luka.

De um modo geral, a luta não teve muita graça. Os movimentos de Wirl lembraram muito os de Cyrl, o mesmo estilo de lutar analítico e calculado, avaliado, e os ataques perfeitos no alvo, como uma bola de beisebol lançada com efeito para o batedor adversário não conseguir prever. Elizabeth foi a que mais gritou na torcida, e quando o juiz anunciou o fim da luta, o ar em torno da equipe vencedora estava irreconhecível, sem mais rixas, atritos ou disputas mal-resolvidas. Elizabeth e Cathy se abraçaram como velhas amigas, logo incluindo Marie no abraço. A comemoração não foi muito longa, porém, pois havia uma coisa que as preocupava muito e tinha extrema urgência: Gaby.

O trio encontrou a companheira na enfermaria do ginásio, acompanhada de Rumiko. Mais calma, ela encontrava-se deitada na cama com os olhos abertos, mas em silêncio, provavelmente perdida em pensamentos. A japonesa fez sinal para as três se aproximarem e fez um sinal para chamar a atenção de Gaby. A menina sentou-se na cama.

- Gaby... – Começou Cathy, tomando cuidado para mover os lábios lenta e claramente.

- Não precisa falar mais devagar só pra facilitar as coisas pra mim, Cathy. Eu agradeço a sua preocupação e tudo mais, mas eu passei o último mês inteiro falando com vocês normalmente, não há razão para mudar agora, né?

- Desculpa, eu...

- E também não precisa se desculpar! Rumiko me contou o que aconteceu depois da luta. Eu não consigo lembrar de nada... Acho que estava em estado de choque ou coisa assim. A perda de Irl me afetou bastante...

- Acho que podemos imaginar...

- Por que você não contou nada pra gente antes? Se a gente soubesse...

- ...Iam ficar me tratando como um bebê tomando todo tipo de cuidado extremo em qualquer coisa que tivesse relação comigo, além de ficar falando mais devagar só pra eu entender e não sendo vocês mesmas de um modo geral. Por isso achei melhor não contar nada. Prefiro conhecer as pessoas como elas realmente são, sabem?

- Mas não precisava ter escondido! Era só ter dito tudo isso!

- Mesmo se eu dissesse, vocês iam continuar agindo do mesmo jeito. Acreditem, eu sei como é isso, já me acostumei.

- Não, nós...

- Ah, não vamos falar sobre isso agora! Como foi a luta? Eu quero saber!

- Muito bem! Nós estamos na final!

Gritos agudos de felicidade enquanto as cinco meninas se abraçavam comemorando.

- Mas a melhor parte não é essa! – Exclamou Cathy assim que elas se separaram.

- Não? – Perguntou Rumiko, confusa. – O que pode ser melhor do que estar na final do campeonato?

- Bem...

Cathy e Elizabeth se abraçaram sorrindo, e apenas este gesto bastou para que as demais entendessem a mensagem.

- VOCÊS SE ENTENDERAM? – Gritaram as duas juntas, perplexas.

- Sim! – Respondeu Cathy.

- E tudo graças a você, Gaby! – Continuou Elizabeth.

- Eu?

- É. Quando você e a Rumiko foram embora, aquele rato cretino começou a caçoar de você, e aí eu me irritei e desafiei ele, indo contra o plano...

- ...E a Marie abriu meus olhos pra como na verdade a gente se parece quando o assunto é beyblade ou a nossa equipe...

- ... E assim percebemos que não precisamos realmente viver brigando, não é? Afinal, nunca duas pessoas vão ser idênticas em tudo...

- Olha só, chegamos bem no momento clichê em que as mocinhas percebem que ser diferente é bom e fazem uma analogia às diferenças. Legal. – Ken, acompanhado do resto de sua equipe, acabava de entrar na enfermaria.

- Desculpe a intromissão desnecessário do Embrião de Alelídeo aqui, mas estávamos todos meio curiosos pra saber o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui quinze minutos depois do fim da luta. A van levando os americanos perdedores já se foi, sabiam?

- Como é?

- Mas não se preocupem, ele vai voltar mais tarde pra pegar a gente. – Tranqüilizou Toshihiro.

- É bom que assim evitamos encontrar com aqueles manés de novo...

A volta para o hotel foi bem divertida, agora que Elizabeth e Cathy não brigavam mais por qualquer coisa. Na verdade, elas passaram o resto do dia grudadas, tentando entender como exatamente conseguiam se odiar tanto no passado.

- Como eu te odiava tanto?

- Não sei. Na verdade, você é minha melhor amiga!

* * *

_(Abrem-se as cortinas)_

_(Aparece o Ken vestido de apresentador de circo) _

**_Ken: _**_Atenção senhoras e senhores leitores! Atenção que o off-talk já vai começar, depois de décadas sem ir ao ar por pura preguiça sem-vergonha do proprietário Hiwatan! _

**_Satsuki: _**_Você sabe que não foi bem assim, Ken... _

**_Ken: _**_Ah, Satsuki, nem vem! (Uma bengala puxa a Satsuki pra fora do palco) Como eu ia dizendo, vamos finalmente começar o seu, o meu, o nosso... __OFF-TALK SENÇASIONAL NON-SENSE! _

**_Gaby: _**_"Sensacional" tá escrito errado… XD _

**_Ken: _**_Hey, não interrompam o apresentador quando ele está falando! ò.ó _

**_Gaby: _**_Desculpe? Eu não ouvi o que você falou... (carinha de inocente) _

**_Ken: _**_Vá pro inferno, sua... _

**_Gaby: _**_Não posso. Tio Hades já me disse que não tem lugar pra mim lá, já que eu sou uma garota muito boazinha... _

**_Ken: _**_Ah, sei… sei... Peraí! Esse último pedaço da minha fala você entendeu! _

**_Gaby: _**_Desculpe? O que você disse? Eu não estava prestando atenção... (carinha de inocente: o retorno) _

**_Ken: _**_¬¬' _

**_Rumiko: _**_Enfim, vai começar ou não? (comendo pipoca) _

**_Ken: _**_Já vou, já vou! Mas antes... Uma palavrinha dos nossos patrocinadores! _

_(Abre uma outra cortina e aparece o Takashi e o Yuy vestidos com jalecos de cientistas malucos atrás de uma mesa com um monte de vidrinhos coloridos) _

**_Takashi: _**_Este off-talk é um oferecimento de Midget & Robot – Artigos para Alquimia! Lembre-se, antes de explodir o banheiro da escola ou derreter a maçaneta da sala da professora malvada, chame-nos e imediatamente lhe forneceremos o kit completo para realizar suas idéias mais ambiciosas que até então pareciam impossíveis! Midget & Robot – Artigos para Alquimia – Fazendo do sonho uma realidade – caótica. _

_(Fecha cortina em torno do Takashi e do Yuy) _

_(Passa Elizabeth correndo girando o bastão de beisebol envolto em chamas) _

_(Cortina queima por causa do fogo) _

_(Fogo entra em contato com os produtos Midget & Robot) _

_(Cenário explode) _

**_Ken: _**_(no meio do nada) Bem... devido a um pequeno acidente, o off-talk de hoje vai ter que ser transmitido de algum lugar no meio de... algum lugar. (Efeito sonoro de filme de suspense) É com você, Toshihiro! _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Boa noite, Ken! Ou bom dia, Ken, dependendo do fuso horário desse lugar aí que você está, no meio de... algum lugar (efeito sonoro de filme de suspense). _

_Bom, pra começar, temos algumas notícias muito tristes para dar aos fans dos personagens inusitados que andaram circulando por estes off-talks desde a época da Copa do Mundo. O que acontece é que, como ficaram muito tempo sem aparecer em mais nenhum off-talk, eles ficaram com medo de que suas carreiras artísticas ficassem arruinadas e decidiram dar um outro rumo a sua vida. Mas quem vai explicar isso não sou eu, e sim a nossa querida personagem principal que quase nunca aparece, Rumiko Higurashi! Vai lá Rumiko! _

**_Rumiko: _**_(sentada em uma mesa vestindo roupa de repórter rodeada de papéis) Muitíssimo obrigado Toshihiro, e boa noite para você e para o Ken, onde quer que vocês estejam, no meio de... algum lugar (Efeito sonoro de filme de suspense). _Hem hem_... Pois é, é realmente muito triste que os personagens aloprados tenham deixado o off-talk, vamos sentir muito a falta deles. Aqui vão os destinos de cada um: _

_(Aparece um telão que mostra a imagem do personagem que a Rumiko fala)  
- O Britânico Milionário Que Toma Chá das Cinco às Cinco Horas Pontualmente, vulgo Mr. (hahahaha, última citação dele e ninguém descobriu o sobrenome! XDDD), entrou em desespero por causa da crise com a criação de gado leiteiro na Grã Bretanha, que provocou um decrescimento do fornecimento e da qualidade do leite que acompanha o chá de todo bom britânico. Como sua última chance de saborear seu chá com leite às cinco horas pontualmente, ele apostou toda a sua grana em um negócio de importação de leite das vacas de Serra Leoa. Por motivos óbvios, o negócio não deu certo e ele faliu, indo viver como um monge tibetano em um templo maoísta do Butão. _

_- O Torcedor Sueco foi pego iniciando uma briga no meio de um estádio de futebol na final do campeonato da Suécia e multado por dirigir embriagado e nocautear dois seguranças do estádio que queriam barrar sua entrada por falta de ingresso. Ele foi confundido com um terrorista enquanto pegava uma escala em Nova York e acabou preso e julgado pela justiça americana, que o condenou a trinta anos de prisão perpétua em regime fechado sem pagamento de fiança e sem direito a recurso, apenas com o direito de "permanecer calado". _

_- O Espírito Feliz do Além foi finalmente admitido no céu e ganhou asinhas, uma harpinha do R$ 1,99 e uma auréola de plástico para circular pelas nuvens refletindo a luz do sol com seu sorriso "XD". Vai ficar por lá observando a vida das pessoas não-tão-felizes-quanto-ela e continuar falando frases que terminam em "XD". _

_- A Freira Puritana conseguiu ser canonizada depois de anos em peregrinação pregando a palavra de Deus. Suas ações foram reconhecidas pelo Papa e ela acabou indicada para conselheira de George W. Bush em sua cruzada contra o terror muçulmano. Atualmente, ela vive em uma confortável mansão de 37 quartos ao lado da Casa Branca com um programa diário no rádio onde transmite suas mensagens de paz e fraternidade entre os homens da terra que são bons cristãos e não cometem nenhum pecado. _

**_David: _**_Ah, pobre Freira Puritana, eu gostava tanto dela! (Cìnico) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_É, eu também! (Cinismo coberto com barro) _

**_Rumiko: _**_(ainda falando da mesa da redação com um monte de folha jogada) _

_- Atos Revoluicionalis virou o chefe da resistência armada contra o governo democrático das repúblicas da ex-União das Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas e planeja implantar a revolução e reavivar o comunismo stalinista para poder rivalizar com o poderiu americano e fazer o mundo esquecer dos terroristas muçulmanos para que eles façam um aliança por debaixo do pano e controlem todo o petróleo do mundo, acabando por destruir a Terra com uma explosão em massa de bombas nucleares em todas as cidades mais importantes dos Estados Unidos. _

_- Portos Fluvialis está trabalhando na construção do maior porto do mundo no lago Baikal, na Sibéria, que devido a seus quase dois quilômetros de profundidade nunca vai precisar de dragagem. – Esclarece-se que ainda não ficou bem clara a necessidade de um porto gigantesco em um lago que não tem comunicação com o oceano. _

_- Arames Farpados montou um negócio de beira-de-estrada no meio da ferrovia Transiberiana onde vende arames farpados para limitarem cercas das propriedades cobertas de neve da região e para evitar que pessoas pulem a cerca. _

**_Felipe: _**_Nossa... to impressionado... E quanto ao Dar-te-amanhã? O que houve com ele? _

**_Luiz: _**_Ele está bem atrás de você... _

_(Felipe e Luiz caem na porrada só pra variar) _

**_Emy: _**_Ah, sei não... esses destinos dos personagens ficaram um pouco longo demais, não ficaram? Duvido que os leitores espertos e inteligentes que lêem isso aqui tenham tido paciência pra ler... _

**_Lily: _**_Eu tive paciência. E achei a maior bobagem. _

**_James: _**_Mas isso é bobagem! Sou eu que dirijo, lembra? _

**_Ken: _**_Olha, mas se não é o sumido Hiwatan... _

**_James: _**_Olha, mas se não é o tonto Kentin! _

**_Felipe: _**_Kentin? Kentin me lembra "Quentinhu" que me lembra comida que me lembra que eu tenho coisas pra acertar com o Luiz... _

_(Felipe e Luiz somem do nada) _

**_James: _**_Fala aí, Ken, como é estar no meio de... algum lugar (efeito sonoro de filme de suspense)? _

**_Ken: _**_Pelo menos eu estou no meio de... algum lugar (efeito sonoro de filme de suspense) e apareço de vez em quando pra dizer "oi", ao contrário de alguém que eu conheço... _

**_James:_**_ Oh, mil desculpas a todos vocês! Mas as últimas semanas foram muito... atarefadas... últimos dias da escola, concurso nacional de oratória, proficiência do japonês... mas pelo menos agora eu posso cair na gandaia que as férias começaram e não vão terminar até setembro, se eu tiver a sorte de ir de novo pra Escócia! _

**_Yuy: _**_O que significa que essa fic interminável vai acabar antes de você começar a faculdade? O.õ _

**_James: _**_Quem sabe, quem sabe... _

**_Cristiano: _**_E o vestibular? Você não vai estudar para o vestibular? _

**_James: _**_Ah, que mané estudar! Eu sou um gênio, sabia? Passei na escola com "A" em todas as matérias! XDD _

**_Satsuki: _**_Mas teve que chorar pra professora de matemática te dar um ponto extra porque "não era eu fazendo as provas", né sernhor "15+1828"? _

**_James: _**_Satsuki, vai pro inferno, vai... _

**_Hades: _**_(aparece do nada) Ah, não! Outro pra cá não! Já chega o pirralho sorridente e a dupla de revoltadas! (Yoshiyuki, Ann e Cathy sorrindo atrás do Hades) Assim eu não vou mais conseguir governar meu reino de terror e vou ser deposto do meu cargo! _

**_Ann: _**_E aí eu vou dominar o mundo inferior junto com o Yoshiyuki, a Cathy e quem mais quiser! E depois nós vamos organizar outro motim com demônios subornados-mal-pagos pra dominar a Terra e vamos destruí-la de uma vez por todas! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**_John: _**_A Ann tá me dando medo... _

**_David: _**_Cara, que bom que eu não tenho irmãs... (Veste a roupa de Morte) Hey, Ann, posso entrar no grupo? XD _

**_Ann: _**_Bem-vindo, meu precioso aliado! Me ajude a governar e... _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Me conseguir chocolate! XDD _

**_Cathy: _**_Chocólatras são fogo... _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Alguém falou em fogo? __ORE WA BAAANIIIINGGGa! (nota: ela quis dizer "burning", mas ficou com a pronúncia afetada pelo excesso de japonês que anda ouvindo) (girando o taco de beisebol em chamas) _

**_Hades: _**_Eu desisto! Melhor ver se Zeus tem um lugar pra mim lá no Olimpo... (Hades vai embora com um monte de malinhas) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, tadinho do Hades, ele ficou magoado... ç.ç Seus insensíveis! _

**_Todos: _**_O.O _

**_Rumiko: _**_Que tal se a gente pedir desculpas por sermos tão rudes com ele? _

**_Gaby: _**_Desculpa, eu acho que não ouvi o que você falou.. (carinha de inocente). _

**_Ken: _**_Ahn.. surdez é contagioso? Porque eu acho que eu também não entendi... O.õ _

**_Rumiko: _**_É fácil, ó... (Rumiko pega uma caixa gigante embrulhada com papel de presente do Papai Noel) A gente só tem que escrever um pedido de desculpas e colocar dentro dessa caixa. Aí a gente manda a coruja do Harry Potter entregar pra ele, já que ela acha até o Sirius Black no meio de... algum lugar (efeito sonoro de filme de suspense), e ele não guarda mais rancor da gente! _

**_Toshihiro: _**_E por que tem que ser em uma caixa gigante? Não dá pra ser em um envelope? _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, mas o envelope não tem esse papel de presente do Papai Noel forrando... Fica tão bunitinho! _

_(Capotagem generalizada) _

**_James: _**_Façam o que quiserem. Eu vou dormir porque amanhã... porque amanhã... tenho que arranjar uma desculpa furada pra amanhã... ah, sim, amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo pra... pra... _

**_Felipe: _**_Brincar de casinha com o Luiz? _

**_James: _**_É, brincar de casinha com o Luiz e... EPA! PERAÊEEE! _

**_Luiz: _**_Ele pediu... _

_(CENSURADO – cenas de extrema violência impróprias para o horário) _

_(Beybladers tapando os olhos) _

_(Lhana assistindo feliz da vida porque seus pais esqueceram de tapar os olhos dela) _

_(Pra variar, a briga evolui até de algum jeito muito estapafúrdio acabar destruindo a Terra) _

_(Hades não ganha o presente) _

_(Yoshiyuki, Ann, Cathy, David e Atos Revolucionalis ficam felizes com a realização de seu objetivo maior) _

_(Todo mundo fica pasmo porque o off-talk non-sense teve um fim non-sense) _

_(Todo mundo fica perdido no meio de... algum lugar) _

_(Efeito sonoro de filme de suspense) _

_FIM _


	77. Tragédia! E agora, o que fazer!

CAPÍTULO LXXII

TRAGÉDIA! E AGORA, O QUE FAZER?

25 de setembro. Aniversário de Satsuki e a final do torneio.

O quarto dos meninos e de Satsuki amanheceu em polvorosa. Takashi, o primeiro a acordar, sentiu-se na obrigação de despertar o restante dos membros de sua equipe. Pegou seu _walkman _e usou o amplificador para entoar pelo quarto o samba-enredo da Vai-Vai, uma escola de samba de São Paulo, um presente de Felipe que finalmente encontrava sua utilidade.

Yuy não fez nenhum comentário ao se levantar, mas foi o único. Satsuki quase arrancou o aparelho das mãos de seu pequeno proprietário e Toshihiro atacou o chinezinho com travesseiradas em massa. Quando chegou a vez de Ken esbravejar seus xingamentos _non-sense_ contra seu rival/melhor amigo, o pânico tomou conta dos Taichi.

O garoto estava sem voz.

A boca de Ken se abria escancaradamente, indicando que ele queria gritar muito alto, porém nenhum som saía. O máximo que se podia ouvir era um chiado agudo e irritante que dava a impressão de algo sendo arranhado.

- Ken... – Chamou Toshihiro, com a voz fraca. – Ken... você está bem?

O japonês tentou responder, para logo depois levar as mãos ao pescoço em estado de choque. Seus lábios soltaram algo como um "não pode ser", as palavras que traduziam exatamente o sentimento de seus amigos.

- Kinomoto, vá acordar as meninas e chame Andrews-chan aqui. – Ordenou Yuy, sério.

- Sim, senhor! – Satsuki, mesmo sem entender exatamente as razões da preocupação excessiva com uma simples perda de voz, obedeceu ao líder de sua equipe e foi até o quarto das outras meninas. Seria uma longa luta para acorda-las, mesmo com os problemas que se mostravam.

- E agora? Como vai ficar a apresentação de hoje? – Takashi perguntou, assim que viu a loira entrar no quarto das meninas pela fresta entreaberta da porta.

- O que vamos fazer se o Ken não puder cantar? – Toshihiro completou a pergunta, encarando os presentes em busca de respostas.

- Duas opções. – Foi Fran quem se pronunciou, tentando trazer alguma luz aos Taichi. – Ou a voz do Ken melhora até a hora de cantar, ou teremos que arranjar um substituto para ele.

- Ficamos com a primeira opção. Não tem mais ninguém que saiba a letra e possa decora-la em menos de doze horas! – Declarou Toshihiro. Yuy ia se pronunciar, mas mudou de idéia no último segundo.

- O que está acontecendo? – As meninas entraram no quarto, Satsuki e Gaby a frente.

- Urashima perdeu a voz, não sabemos como. – Explicou Yuy. Os rostos de Cathy e Rumiko se contorceram de tal maneira que parecia que alguém os estava amassando com alguma espécie de modelador facial.

- Mas isso significa que... – Cathy começou, numa alusão ao que devia ser a surpresa de aniversário de Satsuki. – Significa que ele não vai poder...

- Lutar hoje? Eu acho que não é bem assim... – Takashi interrompeu, antes que a canadense pudesse estragar tudo. – Ken pode lutar hoje, e a gente sempre pode esperar que a voz dele volte antes da hora H...

- Ken, se você quiser dizer alguma coisa, fala comigo e só mova os lábios, tente não forçar a voz para não piorar, pelo menos até que seja realmente necessário. – Gaby pediu, encarando o japonês. – Tá bom?

Ken meneou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Pelo menos até a hora da luta, o japonês e a canadense teriam que andar sempre juntos.

- Acho que você nunca tinha pensado que poder fazer leitura labial fosse ter tantas vantagens, né? – Sussurrou Elizabeth para a amiga, movendo apenas os lábios.

- Pois é, né...

* * *

O café da manhã foi conturbado. Todos os beybladers estavam nervosos, alguns por um motivo, outros por outros motivos, é verdade, mas a apreensão entre eles era visível. A conversa se reduziu ao mínimo necessário, como "me passa o açúcar" ou "me alcança mais um pouco de geléia". 

A final que se aproximava estava sem dúvida pesando na consciência dos beybladers, porém era impossível dizer em qual equipe ela pesava mais. Para as Girl Power, nervosas por natureza, o fato de estarem em uma final já era um bom motivo para perder o controle, ainda mais se era uma disputa contra os campeões de todos os outros torneios. Além da responsabilidade de ganhar para agradar a torcida e receber o troféu de campeãs, sentiam-se no dever de acabar com o regime de vitórias dos adversários, por mais amigos que eles fossem. Não era justo a equipe japonesa ganhar todos os torneio ao redor do mundo, elas também tinham que ter sua chance.

Entre os Taichi, podia-se esperar um pouco mais de tranqüilidade, depois de tantas finais e tantas vitórias, como se eles já estivessem se acostumado com tudo aquilo. Não era bem assim que eles viam a situação, entretanto. Uma vitória neste dia e eles seriam a única equipe a passar por todo o circuito mundial, fato inédito nos poucos torneios de beyblade já organizados. Não era uma simples final, era _a _final, o passo mais importante até ali para a conquista de seu sonho.

E, por fim, havia as preocupações que não eram relativas à luta do dia. A maioria dos beybladers estava visivelmente insegura devido ao súbito adoecimento de Ken. Sem Ken, a apresentação secreta do dia estaria comprometida, e a chance de fazer o humor de Satsuki melhorar definitivamente aos poucos sumia junto com a voz do garoto. A loira, por sua vez, sentia-se cada vez pior pelo fato de ninguém ter se preocupado em desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário ou ter preparado alguma coisa para ela. Isso tudo soava para ela como uma confirmação de suas suspeitas de que as Girl Power haviam roubado seu lugar entre seus amigos, principalmente com relação a Rumiko, e seu humor tornou-se ainda pior depois do café da manhã.

Ao menos um ponto positivo no dia: Zanxam-sensei, vendo a apreensão em todos os seus alunos, decidiu deixar para a aplicar a prova do dia depois da luta final.

* * *

Uma vez sem provas pela manhã, os beybladers ficaram sem saber o que fazer. A excitação os impedia de ir treinar, a grande maioria tinha a impressão de que se lançassem as beyblades em uma arena antes da derradeira hora do combate, teriam má sorte na hora de lutar para valer. Foi Elizabeth que teve a idéia que salvou os beybladers de ficarem pensando sobre a final até serem consumidos completamente por seu nervosismo: 

- Gente, eu tive uma idéia de coisa pra fazer... E isso envolve a Zanxam-sensei!

- O que é? – Perguntaram os beybladers em coro, curiosos e felizes por se livrarem dos pensamentos relativos aos eventos da tarde.

- Bom, o propósito de existência do D.I.G.A. é vencer a sensei com o poder do riso, sem sermos pegos no ato ou castigados, certo? Só que eu andei pensando...

- Pensando... – Ken e Takashi voltaram-se para a garota, mais interessados que os demais.

- Pensando que, se não formos pegos em nossas travessuras, não vai ter tanta graça. Qual a diversão de fazer alguma coisa sem que ninguém saiba? Sem ter seu esforço reconhecido pelos outros?

- Mas... se ela souber que foi a gente, ela vai nos deixar de castigo!

- Que deixe, Takashi! É até um preço justo pela fama que ganhamos com o que fazemos!

- Sabe, a Lizie até que achou um argumento bem interessante... – Gaby traduziu os movimento do lábio de Ken, que fazia pose de pensador sentado na pedra enquanto ponderava a idéia da americana.

- Mas...

- E eu tive uma idéia para a nossa última peça do torneio! Até agora, ela sempre levou a melhor sobre a gente, mas eu acho que ela não vai poder fazer nada se dez entre os dez alunos dela participarem do negócio...

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo, menos Satsuki e Yuy, que mantiveram suas expressões neutras.

- Ela disse que as nossas provas de hoje iam ser só depois da luta, certo? Por que a gente não responde a mesma coisa na prova?

- Tipo cola em massa?

- Não, Rumiko! Eu tenho um palpite de que essa vai ser uma outra prova conjunta com uma questão. A gente podia todo mundo escrever um único texto criativo nada a ver com nada cheio de besteiras que vai fazer ela enfartar ao ler! E deixamos uma prova com uma explicação, dizendo que ela tinha acabado de cair em mais uma brincadeira do D.I.G.A., elaborada em conjunto com todos os demais beybladers. O que vocês acham?

Seis vozes exaltadas que valiam por sete indicavam a concordância da maioria com a idéia. Duas outras vozes, porém, esperaram o fim do tumulto para se declarar:

- Isso é ridículo. Eu não vou arriscar a minha prova pra fazer uma brincadeira idiota como essa! Ainda mais contra a sensei! – Exclamou Satsuki, áspera.

- Não contem comigo. Como a Kinomoto disse, isso é ridículo demais, até para o nível de vocês. Desistam. – Continuou Yuy, no seu tom habitual de dar medo.

Oito cabeças simultaneamente passaram a encarar o chão. O plano não teria sentido se as duas peças-chave, justamente os dois que não concordavam, não participassem. Para realmente pegar a professora, era necessário que os alunos que normalmente não fazem nada se juntassem ao grupo dos bagunceiros, assim ela ficaria realmente impressionada e reconheceria o poder dos seus alunos.

- Então esqueçam o plano, gente. – Declarou a líder das Girl Power. – E que fiquemos no tédio até que alguém tenha alguma idéia melhor.

De fato, os beybladers ficaram no tédio até a hora do almoço. Os dez ocuparam o hall de entrada do hotel, alguns lendo revistas, outros ouvindo música, Satsuki estudando. De vez em quando alguém soltava uma frase solta, um pensamento alto, e logo o silêncio voltava, pois ninguém respondia.

* * *

Foi de bom grado que o grupo entrou na van às duas e meia da tarde em direção ao ginásio de Ottawa. Faltava pouco para o início das lutas, e o nervosismo e a ansiedade novamente tomaram conta dos beybladers, substituindo o ócio e o tédio. A multidão aos poucos foi enchendo o local da luta, e o narrador novamente estava em posição animando quem chegava e quem já estava lá. Pelo rádio da van, os beybladers escutavam seus comentários. Lembrando-se de suas experiências passadas, o narrador já não se atrevia a repetir duas vezes a mesma frase, determinado a não irritar Cathy novamente e por em risco sua saúde física e mental, mesmo com a garota estando ausente. A mudança de atitude foi notada pela garota: 

- Olha, vejam só! O narrador idiota agora sabe falar mais de uma frase! Fico tão emocionada quando alguém aprende uma lição ensinada por mim!

- É, Catherine, você é uma boa professora! – Elizabeth comentou, rindo-se.

- Só fiz o meu trabalho! – A outra entrou na brincadeira, também rindo.

- Cathy para professora! – Gritaram Takashi e Elizabeth, e mais tarde Gaby, após interpretar os movimentos da boca de Ken. – Cathy para professora!

- Eu ouvi isso, crianças! – A voz ameaçadora da real professora dos beybladers os atingiu vinda do branco da frente, gelando as espinhas e arrepiando os cabelos da nuca de todos eles. Era só uma impressão ou ela parecia ainda mais assustadora do que o normal? Será que a tensão por finalmente estarem na final fazia tudo parecer pior do que realmente era? E por que eles pareciam não se mover há mais de quinze minutos?

Quem percebeu a falta de movimento da van foi Satsuki, que tinha espaço disponível em sua mente para este tipo de detalhes por não ocupa-la com bobagens como importunar a professora. Os olhos de seus companheiros se arregalaram, principalmente dos Taichi, que não guardavam boas lembranças de engarrafamentos quilométricos.

- Acho que vamos nos atrasar um pouco. – O motorista da van avisou. – O trânsito hoje está horrível.

Os Taichi quase bateram a cabeça no teto ao ouvirem a notícia, Ken em especial. Lembravam-se muito bem quando, há pouco mais de um mês, eles ficaram presos no trânsito de Porto Alegre na hora de realizar sua última luta na primeira fase do torneio Sul-americano. Toshihiro e Yuy tiveram que correr até o Gigantinho, guiados por Luiz, e Ken e Ayatá seguiram depois, torcendo para que conseguissem chegar a tempo de lutar e eles não perdessem por W.O.. No fim, Ken torceu o pé na correria e chegou no último minuto ajudado pelo líder para fazer a terceira e última luta. Tudo que eles menos queriam era repetir esta experiência.

- Mas não se preocupem, como as duas equipes estão juntas, eu vou ligar para a organização do evento e avisar que vamos nos atrasar. – Veio a voz tranqüilizadora de Daitenji-san, que depois de muito tempo sem se encontrar com os beybladers, estava de volta para ir com eles ao ginásio.

O sentimento de alívio que a equipe japonesa sentiu era indescritível.

* * *

Finalmente, às três e meia da tarde, a final do torneio estava pronta para começar. O juiz já havia tido a conversa sobre as regras e as equipes já se encontravam em posição, prontas para mandarem seu primeiro lutador para a arena. 

- Ken, tem certeza que consegue fazer isso? – Perguntou Takashi, recebendo um balanço afirmativo de cabeça como resposta. – Certeza mesmo? Como é que você vai fazer para comandar a sua beyblade lá se não puder usar a voz? – Ken escreveu alguma coisa em um papel. Sem Gaby por perto, tudo ficava mais difícil. – Ah, você vai usar a _forssa_ do _pençamento_ para comandar Fenrochi, é? – O chinezinho de um metro de altura leu os garranchos do amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Não sei se vai funcionar, sinceramente. Pelo menos não se a sua _forssa _for com "ss" ao invés de "ç" e o seu _pençamento_ com "ç" for por escrito, porque aí o pobre dragãozinho não vai conseguir entender as instruções e nós vamos perder.

Ken tentou protestar, mas de sua boca só saíram ganidos desafinados quase inaudíveis. Os outros riram.

O mestre de Fenrochi sorriu ao ver que sua adversária seria justamente a sua intérprete. Gaby sorriu de volta enquanto preparava Irl para a luta. Um "click" no cérebro de Ken fez com que ele se lembrasse da luta do dia anterior e soltasse uma pergunta muda para a adversária: "Como foi que você conseguiu consertar sua beyblade em tão pouco tempo?"

- Ela não é uma beyblade concertada! É a beyblade da Marie com o meu bit-chip. Ela disse que eu estava mais preparada do que ela e que precisava me recuperar da minha derrota de ontem pra sair bem deste torneio, então ela me emprestou a beyblade por esta luta.

"Que gesto bonito, pena que vai perder mesmo assim!" – Foi a resposta labial do japonês. Em seguida, o juiz autorizou o início da luta. Fenrochi e Irl aterrissaram quase simultaneamente na arena, e o ginásio mergulhou na tensão da batalha.

Ken planejava se concentrar exclusivamente na beyblade para poder estabelecer o contato mental com Fenrochi que tanto precisava. Não contava, porém, que Gaby fosse fazer isso mais rápido do que ele. A garota não havia dito uma única palavra desde que a luta se iniciara, mas sua fera-bit já havia saído da beyblade e atacava Fenrochi com tudo. O pensamento de já ter sido superado pela garota o incomodava e atrapalhava sua concentração. Quanto mais o japonês tentava se concentrar no dragão vermelho, mas Gaby atacava. Por um momento, ele achou que a garota estivesse olhando para ele, não havia outro meio de saber exatamente quando ele queria se concentrar, mas a garota mantinha-se sempre com o olhar fixo em Irl, sem se desviar uma única vez.

"Droga! Como é que ela faz isso?"

Ken nunca chegou a descobrir, pois sua beyblade foi jogada para fora da arena no instante seguinte pelo ataque da raposa. A canadense apanhou sua beyblade sorrindo e voltou para o banco aos saltos, onde foi recebida com beijos e abraços pelas amigas. O mestre de Fenrochi ficou encarando as rivais com os olhos espremidos e uma veia saltada na testa por um bom tempo antes de ser chamado de volta à realidade por Takashi, misteriosamente ao seu lado com Fenrochi nas mãos.

"Como foi que você chegou aqui?" – Ele tentou perguntar, mas desistiu ao ver que o outro não entendeu. O chinezinho puxou-o pela mão e os dois voltaram para o banco da equipe.

* * *

- Muito bonito, Ken. Muito bonito. Você disse que conseguiria manter contato mental com Fenrochi, mas a única coisa que vimos ali foi o contato da beyblade com o chão da arena. – Ralhou Satsuki assim que se viu de frente para o garoto. – Isso aqui é sério. Se você não estava em condições de lutar, não devia ter se candidatado, em primeiro lugar. Se você não fosse tão orgulhoso e Yuy tivesse ido lá, esse round com certeza já teria terminado e a gente estaria na frente! 

Ken tentou protestar, em vão. Péssima hora para perder a voz.

- Deixe o Urashima em paz, Kinomoto. – Os Taichi se surpreenderam com a intromissão do líder. Essa era uma das raras ocasiões que ele achava que valia a pena se intrometer, e todos o escutaram em silêncio. – Pare de agir como se o fato de ser eu a lutar hoje e não ele fosse a solução de todos os problemas do time. Se só isso fosse resolver tudo, o membro reserva dos Taichi seria o Urashima, e não eu. E ninguém aqui disse que eu aceitaria lutar. Se vocês não mostrarem que confiam nele, Urashima não vai conseguir ganhar nenhuma luta. Achei que vocês tivessem um pouco mais de espírito de equipe.

Em outra situação, alguém teria provavelmente revidado com um "E o que você entende de espírito de equipe?", entretanto todos sabiam que este não era o momento adequado. O que Yuy falara, para variar, estava certo. Não era hora de colocar Ken para baixo, e sim levantar seu ânimo. Rumiko foi a primeira a mostrar que entendera a mensagem:

- Fica frio, Ken! Ou melhor, fica quente! Queime todo o seu cosmo ao máximo junto com Fenrochi! Vocês dois são capazes de conseguir! Eu sei! Você e sua fera-bit vão se entender! É só fazer como a Gaby e olhar só para ele, esquecer do resto! Pense que você e a beyblade tem um único objetivo, um único coração! Aí você vai conseguir vencer o seu pequeno problema de voz!

Ken sorriu para a amiga, indicando que entendera a mensagem. Queria também dizer algo como "O que Saint Seiya tem a ver com a luta?", mas como não podia de qualquer maneira, se limitou a segurar sua beyblade com força e encarar a figura do bit-chip. Conseguiria desta vez, nem que fosse só pra mostrar para Satsuki que Yuy não era mesmo o mais indicado para lutar.

* * *

- ESTÃO PREPARADOS! – O grito ensurdecedor do narrador ecoou pelo ginásio poupando apenas Gaby de uma terrível dor de ouvido. Cathy pensou em gritar com ele, mas logo mudou de idéia ao perceber que o fato de Gaby não estar atordoada seria uma vantagem para sua equipe. – POIS ENTÃO VAMOS COMEÇAR! TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOT!!!!! 

Ken quase perdeu a hora do lançamento devido ao efeito dos gritos absurdamente altos do narrador. A impressão geral era de que ele havia praticado especialmente para este dia uma maneira de amplificar sua voz sem ficar com dor de garganta depois. Um outro mistério do narrador, aliás, era o fato de ele realmente nunca ficar com dor de garganta depois das finais dos campeonatos.

- E LÁ SE VÃO AS BEYBLADES! TANTO ANDREWS-CHAN QUANDO URASHIMA-KUN PARECEM ESTAR MUITO CONCENTRADOS! ELES NEM SE ENCARAM! E OLHA SÓ! IRL ESTÁ ATACANDO! PARECE ATÉ UM REPLAY DA LUTA ANTERIOR! SERÁ QUE O URASHIMA-KUN VAI REAGIR? OU VAI CEDER AO PODER FEMININO DA CANADENSE?

Demorou um pouco para que o japonês conseguisse se concentrar apenas em sua beyblade, com todos os gritos ao seu redor. Quando finalmente conseguiu, porém, sentiu seu coração ficar inesperadamente leve, um sentimento muito bom que o fazia se sentir mais forte e subitamente capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. A voz de Fenrochi ecoava clara dentro dele, e ele tinha a certeza que o mesmo acontecia com seus pensamentos dentro da fera-bit.

- AH, FENROCHI TAMBÉM ESTÁ ATACANDO! QUE INCRÍVEL! URASHIMA-KUN E ANDREWS-CHAN CONSEGUEM COMANDAR SUAS BEYBLADES SEM TER QUE FALAR COM ELAS! É INCRÍVEL O PODER DESSES GAROTOS!

Ken sorriu por dentro. Agora que havia se tornado um só com sua beyblade, nada o impediria de vencer. Respirou fundo antes de se concentrar e chamar mentalmente pelo último ataque.

- O... O QUE É ISSO, MINHA GENTE? É INACREDITÁVEL! O TURBILHÃO DE CHAMAS DE URASHIMA SURGIU DO NADA! SEM NENHUM AVISO! ESPERO QUE NINGUÉM TENHA SE QUEIMADO, PORQUE ISSO PARECE REALMENTE QUENTE! OH, NÃO, PARECE QUE TEMOS A PRIMEIRA VÍTIMA! IRL ESTÁ FORA DE COMBATE! URASHIMA É O VENCEDOR DESSE SEGUNDO ROUND! OS TAICHI EMPATAM A DISPUTA! O QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA?

* * *

Nenhum dos beybladers se preocupou em responder à pergunta do narrador. Gaby foi esmagada pelas companheiras de equipe enquanto descia a escadinha e Ken precisou de muito alto-controle para não tentar gritar que era o melhor do torneio. 

- Gaby, olha pra cá! – Junto com sua fala, Elizabeth cutucou a amiga, que se encontrava esmagada entre Cathy e Marie, fazendo com que esta encarasse a líder. – Eu tenho um plano para você vencer o Ken neste último round.

- Vai ser mais difícil, considerando que ele agora consegue se comunicar com a fera-bit sem usar palavras, mas eu vou dar o meu máximo. – Respondeu a canadense, se libertando do abraço em grupo. – O poder dele deve aumentar consideravelmente agora, não é?

- É, mas todas nós sabemos como fazer isso, então mesmo que Urashima consiga também, ainda teremos outros dois rounds para surpreende-los. Fica fria, Gaby, e presta atenção no meu plano.

A fala seguinte de Elizabeth não foi pronunciada, ela apenas moveu os lábios, tentando evitar que seus adversários a entendessem.

* * *

- Tá bom, mais uma luta dessas e o primeiro round tá no papo! – Exclamou Takashi, dando voz ao que o melhor amigo provavelmente diria se tivesse meios de fazê-lo. 

- Isso foi brilhante, Ken! Você conseguiu se comunicar com Fenrochi sem falar! Isso provavelmente vai aumentar ainda mais o seu poder! – Declarou Fran, animada.

- O que significa grandes chances de vitória! – Gritaram Toshihiro, Rumiko e Takashi ao mesmo tempo.

- Espero que eu não seja a única pessoa aqui a acreditar que Andrews-chan tem outra carta na manga.

- Yuy, você não precisa ficar cortando o nosso entusiasmo o tempo todo, sabia? Isso não é legal!

- É necessário quando se está junto de um bando de crianças imaturas.

Decidido a provar para Yuy que dessa vez ele estava errado, Ken venceu os poucos degraus que o separavam da arena. Gaby já estava lá.

- PRONTOS OU NÃO, GO SHOOT!

Gaby foi pega de surpresa pela falta da contagem regressiva. Ela normalmente usava a preparação do oponente para lançar Irl sem atraso e sem ter que se distrair olhando para o narrador. Como desta vez não houve contagem regressiva e Ken lançou Fenrochi de repente, seu lançamento ficou atrasado, impossibilitando a primeira parte do plano de Elizabeth, que consistia em atacar antes mesmo das beyblades afundarem na arena.

A luta foi, de um modo geral, bastante estranha. Em primeiro lugar, os dois adversários estavam superconcentrados encarando as beyblades e fazendo comunicação telepática, em segundo lugar nenhuma das beyblades realmente se movia. As duas não saíram do lugar nos primeiros instantes da luta. Gaby pretendia testar a paciência de Ken, instigando-o a atacar por impulsividade. Ela só teria que se desviar para mandá-lo para fora da arena.

O japonês, porém, estava demorando em ceder. Por mais ansioso que estivesse, Ken não deixou que sua beyblade se movesse. Depois de tantos torneios, era natural que tivesse aprendido alguma coisa, mesmo sendo um idiota por escolha própria. Sabia que não devia mais agir impulsivamente nesses casos, que tudo não passava de uma armadilha, e assim não atacou, por mais que quisesse.

Por sorte, Gaby tinha um plano B para essa decisão do japonês. Girar também gasta energia, e a canadense soube esperar até sentir o cansaço do oponente para atacar para valer, com direito a espetáculo pirotécnico de fera-bit. Pego pelo elemento surpresa, Ken não teve como se defender ou revidar, dando a vitória no primeiro round para Gabrielle Andrews.

A pior parte não foi ter perdido. Para Ken, o maior pesadelo de seu retorno ao banco da equipe foi ter que ouvir todos os sermões de boca calada.

_

* * *

_

_Marie:__ Bonjour, mes amis! Bonjour! Depuis aujourd'hui a lieu mon anniversaire, je sera ici soind que le non-sense au off-talk tous par me! Avoir l'amusement!  
_

_**Ken: **Eu não entendi porcaria nenhum do que ela disse, mas seja lá o que for, eu não gostei! ò.ó Cai fora que esse off-talk é meu e da Gaby! (tentando empurrar a Marie pra fora do off-talk) _

_**Marie:** Ah, Ken, ne sont pas idiot! Je resterai ici, ou James tellement ledit. Vous pouvez lui demander si vous voulez, droit, Gaby? (piscando pra Gaby)  
**Gaby:** Ah, ouais, qui est exact! Marie restera avec nous pour aujourd'hui! C'est ainsi amusement! Et c'est également une manière de dire que "merci" de me prêter son beyblade/o/  
**Ken:** CHEGAAAA! POR FAVOR, FALEM UMA LÍNGUA QUE EU ENTENDA! (Ken ficando louco correndo por todos os lados até bater num poste e capotar) X-X  
**Gaby:** All right! All right! (Gaby pega um controle remoto e aperta a tecla SAP) Como a gente estava dizendo, a Marie vai ficar no off-talk com a gente hoje porque é aniversário dela!  
(coro cantando "Parabéns a você" no fundo)  
(Cathy batendo no coral porque eles são muito desafinados)  
**Marie:** Achei que o Ken estivesse sem voz! Como é que ele estava gritando feito louco agora a pouco? O.õ  
**Ken:** Me curei usando a minha inteligência superior! (se achando)  
(Gaby e Marie fingem que não conhecem)  
**Gaby: **Bom, enfim, pessoal, chegamos finalmente à batalha final deste torneio! Eu e a Marie já fizemos nossa parte e vencemos nossa luta! Agora é só esperar que a Cathy e a Elizabeth façam o mesmo, para que possamos tirar os Taichi do trono deles! PODER FEMININO, MENINAS!  
(Todas as meninas do Núcleo dos Personagens que Já Apareceram na História e do Núcleo de Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram na História fazendo vivas com uma bandeirona gigante erguida por um segurança gigante contratado a preço de banana graças ao poder de "persuasão pacífica" da Ann e da Cathy)  
**Ken:** Ahaha, você pode até ter tido sorte dessa vez, mas eu duvido que a Rumiko e Toshihiro vão perder as lutas deles!  
**Luiz: (**aparece do nada) Ah, sim... Fraco do jeito que o Toshihiro é, ele vai perder facinho...  
**Felipe:**_ _(também aparecendo do nada) HEY, QUEM FOI QUE DEIXOU O VIADINHU APARECER ANTES DE MIM NESSA JOÇA? EU MAAATO!  
**Hehashiro: **Alto lá! (Aparição do nada número 3) Quem mata as pessoas aqui sou eu! (olhar assassino de dar medo) E depois, o Toshihiro não é fraco, coisa nenhuma! Se eu fosse você, revia suas palavras, viadinhu...(olhar mais assassino ainda)  
(Luiz e Felipe se cagando de medo)  
**Felipe e Luiz:** Tá, tá, tio, a gente entendeu! (Felipe e Luiz saem correndo com Hehashiro atrás)  
**Rumiko:** Hum... to sentindo falta de alguém aqui...  
**Ken:** Hey! Vocês estão invadindo o meu off-talk! Que história é essa? Caiam fora! (Ken tentando tirar a Rumiko-mula-empacada-version do off-talk)  
**Rumiko:** (ignorando o Ken) Ah, é! Tá faltando a outra aniversariante! Ela sumiu...  
**Yuy:** Ela foi mandada para o céu a um off-talk atrás... ¬¬'  
**Ken:** NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! O OFF-TALK FOI TOMADO! E AGORA!!! (Ken ficando louco e correndo por todos os lados até bater num poste e capotar) X-X  
**Yoshiyuki:** Ah, peninha! XD Vou ficar com saudade do Espírito Feliz do Além! XD A gente era uma dupla tão boa... XD  
**Gaby:** Acho que isso significa que desistimos de fazer um off-talk só para os lutadores do capítulo... ¬¬'  
**Toshihiro:** E acho que isso significa que vamos ter que levar o Ken para um médico da cabeça. Ele já se bateu muitas vezes hoje, daqui a pouco ele ficar mais doido do que já é...  
**Gaby:** Eu to sentindo falta do Takashi... cadê ele?  
**Cathy:** Ele está meio ocupado mantendo a Satsuki ocupada. Porque quando ela chegar aqui, com aquele mau-humor que ela tá, o off-talk termina...  
**James:** (aparição do nada número quatro) Oi!  
**Todos:** oi!  
**James:** Só pra avisar: próximo capítulo no ar na segunda-feira.  
(Toshihiro e Cathy comemoram)  
Terceira luta da final na quarta-feira.  
(Rumiko e Elizabeth fazem uma dancinha esquisita)  
E o último capítulo do torneio norte-americano na sexta-feira.  
(Girl Power chorando copiosamente e um grupo de quatro sombras só esperando pra comemorar em algum canto escondido do off-talk)  
E mais um pedido de autor dedicado... (olha para os personagens loucos) E de um bando de personagens loucos...  
NÃO ESQUEÇAM DO REVIEW!!!!! O.O  
**Takashi: (**chega arfando de tanto andar rápido) Desculpa gente... eu não consegui... pará-la... (morre) x-x  
(Satsuki correndo a toda velocidade se aproximando rapidamente)  
**Cathy:** Pois é, acho que isso significa o fim do off-talk de hoje...  
(Satsuki pega o computador e joga pela janela enfurecida) (Enfurecida é a Satsuki, não a janela!)  
(Transmissão interrompida por motivos óbvios)_

FIM


	78. Surpresa! A luta da estratégia

CAPÍTULO LXXIII

SURPRESA! A LUTA DA ESTRATÉGIA!

_A pior parte não foi ter perdido. Para Ken, o maior pesadelo de seu retorno ao banco da equipe foi ter que ouvir todos os sermões de boca calada. _

* * *

- Muito bem, Gaby! Muito bem! Agora somente duas lutas nos separam da glória definitiva! – Cathy foi a primeira a alcançar a amiga quando esta voltou para junto de seu time após a vitória no primeiro round.

- Duas lutas? Catherine, você não acha que está subestimando um pouquinho o Toshihiro? – Elizabeth se intrometeu, sentindo o perigo de se subestimar um oponente.

- Ora, ele ainda tem muita coisa a aprender com relação à luta! Não viram aquele confronto com o tal Schester da equipe brasileira? Ele levou uma surra do cara! – A mestra de Wirl rebateu, soltando Gaby para poder encará-la melhor.

- Tá, mas ele fez uma luta brilhante contra o irmão dele na África! – A líder continuou a discussão. Mesmo considerando Cathy sua melhor amiga, ainda era muito divertido discutir com ela.

- Então tá. Quando o Toshihiro for lutar com uma beyblade híbrida de novo, eu fico com medo do que ele pode fazer. Certo? – Cathy também estava achando a discussão muito divertida, fato que ficou provado com o sorriso provocativo que dirigia à amiga.

- Falando em beyblade híbrida... Como foi lutar com a minha beyblade, Gaby? – Marie, surgindo aparentemente do nada, cutucou a manga do vestido da colega para lhe fazer a pergunta, terminando também com o intercâmbio de opiniões conflitantes entre a líder e sua melhor amiga.

- Sinceramente, Marie... Eu achei que fosse ser muito mais difícil! Mas não! Foi como se eu estivesse usando Irl desde o começo! _Merci Beaucoup! Merci Beaucoup! _Foi como se nós duas estivéssemos lutando juntas naquela hora! Tão mágico! – Gaby respondeu, entusiasmada, enquanto abraçava a amiga com toda a força que possuía. Para a sorte da loirinha, a mestra de Irl não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de "forte", e assim ela conseguiu continuar respirando enquanto seu pescoço era espremido pela garota.

- Ah, que é isso... eu só fiz o meu dever... se tivesse sido eu lá, Ken provavelmente teria ganhado, com ou sem telepatia... – Foi o que conseguiu responder, abraçando Gaby de volta. Quando as duas tentaram se separar, perceberam que as pulseiras cheias de badulaques que usavam por quase todo o antebraço haviam se enganchado em seus longos cabelos sedosos, impedindo-as de se soltarem.

- Pessoal, acho que temos problemas...

Enquanto Elizabeth tentava resolver o pequeno problema de suas duas companheiras, Cathy seguiu para a arena já preparada para o confronto.

- Catherine, detona ele! Mas não subestime a força dele e de Fenku, por favor! – Foi o último conselho da líder, impossibilitada de encarar a amiga por culpa de um emaranhado de pulseiras e cabelos.

- Fica fria, Beth, fica fria. Eu tenho um planinho básico pra acabar com o carinha da trança...

- Que ousa ter um cabelo mais bonito do que o meu!

Todas encararam Marie sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

* * *

Após o que pareceu uma interminável sessão de sermões de pifar todo um sistema auditivo, Ken se viu livre para desejar boa sorte a Toshihiro, que lutaria com o dever de empatar o jogo. O chinês estava sentado no banco ao lado de Yuy em pose de meditação com os olhos fechados, segurando firme Fenku em sua mão direita e fazendo um símbolo estranho com a mão esquerda.

"Droga! Ele não vai me escutar!" – Foi o que Ken pensou quando Toshihiro levantou-se, ainda de olhos fechados, e venceu os poucos passos que o separavam da arena com absoluta calma e tranqüilidade.

- Toshihiro está bem calmo, não é? – Observou Rumiko, ao ver o amigo preparar a beyblade ainda sem enxergar a oponente. Cathy observava-o um tanto surpresa, mas com um sorriso sinistro que não combinava com sua aparência de menina meiga e comportada.

Pensando bem, Cathy nunca combinou com esta idéia.

- É, ele está mais calmo do que de costume. – Foi Fran quem respondeu, visto que Satsuki e Yuy não estavam prestando atenção nos comentários da garota e Takashi tentava entender alguma coisa que Ken dizia a ele, que devia ser muito importante, dada a velocidade e a amplitude dos movimentos dos braços e pernas do garoto, que balançavam para todos os lados aleatoriamente enquanto a expressão facial deste se contorcia de maneira assustadora. – Vai tentar fazer como Ken e se comunicar com Fenku sem usar as palavras. Será um bom teste para todos vocês nesta final. Eu tenho a impressão de que esta é a chave do poder das Girl Power, e se quiserem ganhar, vocês terão que estar no mesmo nível que elas.

- Interessante...

* * *

- GOOO SHOOT!!! AI MAMÃE!!!!!!

A platéia toda riu quando a beyblade de Cathy passou raspando pela cabeça do narrador antes de cair na arena e começar o confronto com Fenku em um aviso que significava "se você realmente ama suas cordas vocais, não grite na minha presença". Toshihiro foi provavelmente o único que não viu nada, ainda concentrado em uma postura que lembrava um monge budista especialmente treinado.

- E aí, não vai atacar, não? – Cathy provocou, tentando fazer seu oponente ao menos encará-la. Teve apenas o silêncio como resposta. – Como é? Vai lutar ou não vai?

O ataque surpresa de Fenku pegou a garota desprevenida e acabou com a primeira luta.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Você mostrou pra ele, Catherine, realmente mostrou...

Elizabeth, Marie e Gaby foram ao encontro da amiga assim que viram Wirl ser atirado para fora da arena com o ataque surpresa de Fenku. A canadense de cabelos negros acabava de se soltar do que deveria ser um abraço de urso das companheiras, mas que não passava de um simples agarrar de pescoço por duas pirralhas felizes.

- Tem razão, Beth. Os próximos dois rounds vão ser meus, assim como este torneio. Ele caiu no truque. Coitado, e pensar que estava tão concentrado...

- Você é tão má... – Exclamou Elizabeth, fingindo estar traumatizada.

- Vai lá e acaba com isso de uma vez! – Gaby e Marie gritaram em uníssono, se abraçando, tomando cuidado para não se engancharem de novo.

- Pode deixar, pessoal! Eu sinto muito, Beth, mas você vai ter que ficar sem lutar desta vez! – Cathy fez uma pose de vencedora com uma mão na cintura e outra fazendo o "v" de vitória. Piscou um olho e colou a língua para fora para completar a cena.

- Contanto que eu possa retribuir o favor lutando contra você depois, Catherine, tudo bem! – Foi a resposta da líder, imitando a pose da amiga.

- O próximo round não vai demorar!

* * *

Quando Toshihiro finalmente abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma massa de cabelos castanho-claros se aproximando rapidamente, e em seguida sentiu alguma coisa bater contra seu peito, derrubando-o no chão.

- Rumiko, eu já disse pra você ser mais delicada, não disse?

- Hum... eu não lembro, mas se você quiser, eu posso tentar...

Ambos beybladers estavam relativamente corados, ainda mais dada a posição em que se encontravam, com a garota sentada sobre a cintura do chinês. Os outros Taichi observavam com relativa distância, decididos a não atrapalhar os dois.

- Você lutou bem! Conseguiu pegar ela de surpresa! Eu também não imaginei que você fosse atacar naquela hora!

- Rumiko... – A voz de Toshihiro soou mais fraca que o normal, mas a japonesa aparentemente não percebeu. – Eu sei... que você está... muito... empolgada... mas...

- Mas? – A mestra de Fenki aproximou seu rosto do chinês, colocando ainda peso sobre ele, fazendo com que o garoto soltasse uma exclamação muda de desespero.

- Mas... eu... não consigo... respirar...

Rumiko imediatamente pulou para longe do garoto, assustada. Passou os minutos seguintes em estado de choque incapaz de se mover, tendo que ser carregada para fora da arena por Yuy.

- Eu estou feliz por ter conseguido ouvir Fenku dentro de mim, mas ainda assim estou desapontado... – Declarou o chinês assim que sentiu a força revigorante do oxigênio voltar a seus pulmões. – Aquela luta me pareceu meio estranha...

- Isso é porque Parks-chan não entrou na arena com o intuito de ganhar. – Afirmou a voz distante de Yuy, que acabava de largar Rumiko no banco da equipe. – Não é a primeira vez que você é analisado por um oponente no primeiro round. Já era pra você ter se acostumado, Urameshi.

- Você tem razão... Isso está virando rotina... – Toshihiro baixou a cabeça enquanto lembrava-se de sua última luta em uma final de campeonato, a derrota para Luiz acompanhada da discussão sobre quem tinha o melhor irmão mais velho. Por tabela, recordou-se também da derrota por dois rounds a zero sofrida nas mãos de Ann Willians. Sorte que tinha as vitórias sensacionais contra Len e Hehashiro para se animar. Enquanto recordava-se de suas vitórias, um plano inesperado formou-se em sua mente, e ele rapidamente expulsou os amigos da arena para que a segunda luta pudesse começar.

* * *

Cathy e Toshihiro se encararam uma última vez antes do chinês novamente fechar os olhos para se concentrar. O narrador fez apenas um sinal indicando que luta estava para começar, sem encarar a canadense em nenhum momento.

- Preparado para perder, Toshihiro?

- Se eu fosse você, não diria esse tipo de coisa antes do combate de verdade.

- Go Shoot! – Anunciou o juiz, visto que o narrador não parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo.

A segunda luta terminou tão rápido quanto a primeira, porém de um jeito um pouco diferente. Toshihiro manteve-se o tempo todo com os olhos fechados e cabeça voltada para Cathy. Não gostando da maneira como estava sendo encarada pelo par de pálpebras, a canadense não hesitou em atacar assim que sua beyblade encontrou o chão da arena.

Fim da linha para Fenku.

* * *

- Tá, nós vimos a luta, agora me explica onde estava o seu _brilhante _plano! – Satsuki se adiantou mais do que os companheiros na hora de recepcionar Toshihiro. Ela estava a ponto de esbofetear o garoto, ninguém duvidava.

- Ainda não reparou? – Foi a resposta que recebeu, vinda do sempre calmo mestre do leviatã. – Se ela achou que podia me testar no primeiro round, então por que eu não poderia testá-la no segundo?

Os sorrisos de Rumiko, Ken e Takashi se alargaram ao perceber que a loira CDF havia sido enganada por uma estratégia. Não se lembravam de terem visto isso em ocasiões passadas.

- Tome cuidado agora. Cathy com certeza percebeu a sua intenção e não vai se segurar no terceiro round. – Alertou Fran antes que Toshihiro pudesse sair novamente para o confronto.

- Eu sei disso. Tanto que estou contando com o fator "irritabilidade" para me dar uma vantagem nessa luta. – Respondeu o chinês, sorrindo. – Não vou desapontar vocês, gente! Não sou o vice-líder por nada...

- Então é bom ganhar mesmo, caso o contrário passamos o seu posto para o Ken! – Brincou Takashi ao ver que o companheiro, apesar de estar prestes a entrar em uma luta de vida ou morte, literalmente, ainda mantinha o bom-humor.

- Oh, não! Agora sim tenho um motivo realmente forte para vencer!

- A brincadeira já acabou ou será que você pretende não lutar a sério comigo de novo?

Toshihiro foi surpreendido com a visão de Cathy a sua frente, com Wirl já preparado. Os dois competidores foram para a arena e a luta começou assim que veio a ordem do juiz.

- Posso narrar a luta se eu não gritar? – Perguntou o narrador, timidamente, quase aos sussurros, com a boca o mais longe possível do microfone.

- Enquanto você não atrapalhar a minha concentração, pode fazer o que quiser. – Respondeu Cathy, sem tirar os olhos de sua beyblade. – Mas se alguma vezinha só você me atrapalhar... – passou a mão reta pelo pescoço em um sinal ameaçador. Deixou que o narrador completasse a frase em sua cabeça.

- Ótimo. Eu também não quero nenhuma distração enquanto Fenku estiver detonando o seu pingüim! – Exclamou Toshihiro, ao mesmo tempo que Fenku começava a atacar.

- Não se preocupe, essa luta logo vai acabar! Se acha que pode me fazer de boba novamente, está muito enganado! Vou cuidar pessoalmente para que você seja tão humilhantemente derrotado que não consiga fazer mais nada de útil até amanhã!

- Por um acaso está admitindo que eu te fiz de boba antes, é?

Toshihiro sabia muito bem que estava brincando com fogo ao irritar Cathy, mas sabia também que essa irritação seria a chave para sua vitória. Wirl começou a atacar Fenku e por algum tempo a beyblade do chinês nada mais fez do que se desviar ou defender.

- Que foi? Já se esqueceu como se ataca? – Os olhos de Caty assumiam cada vez mais um aspecto demoníaco, e seus cabelos antes cuidadosamente penteados aos poucos adquiriam um aspecto selvagem. As investidas de sua beyblade tornaram-se ainda mais ferozes e Toshihiro começou a sentir na pele os impactos que Fenku agüentava.

- Com essa eu não contava... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, instintivamente colocando a mão em uma região particularmente dolorida de seu abdômen. – Fenku, não dá mais pra ficar só esperando! Vamos pra cima dela também!

- Ah, pelo visto você ainda se lembra como se faz! Pena que não vai adiantar muito!

A fera-bit de Cathy saiu de sua beyblade, impressionando o público na arquibancada. O pingüim de barriga branca e asas e cabeça azul encarava Toshihiro com a mesma expressão desafiadora de sua mestra. Ele tinha bigodes amarelos eriçados assim como seu pequeno topete. Uma pequena coroa dourada reluzia em sua cabeça, não deixando dúvidas de que se tratava de um pingüim imperador. Os Taichi fecharam os olhos ao pressentirem seu ataque, porém Toshihiro continuou firme e não ficou surpreso quando Fenku resistiu ao impacto.

- Fenku, não se esconda! Mostre para a nossa amiguinha tudo que você consegue fazer!

O leviatã de Toshihiro era equivalente em tamanho a Wirl. Ambas criaturas se chocaram no ar ao mesmo tempo em que as beyblades iniciaram uma forte onda de ataques.

- Achei que você já soubesse como se comunicar sem a fala com sua fera-bit, Toshihiro...

- Saber eu até sei, mas é muito chato lutar assim! Eu prefiro extravasar as minhas emoções gritando as ordens para Fenku ao invés de só pensar.

- Mesmo sabendo que assim seu poder diminui consideravelmente?

- Eu não acho que ele diminua!

A afirmação do chinês pegou a canadense desprevenida.

- Não?

- Não. – Toshihiro estava novamente tranqüilo, apesar da dor que aumentava em seu corpo. – A nossa força depende do nosso elo com a fera-bit, a confiança e a sincronia. Eu não preciso usar telepatia ou qualquer outra coisa pra saber que estou em sincronia com Fenku!

- Ah, é? Pois pra mim isso não passa de conversa fiada! – Cathy rebateu, iniciando uma nova de ataques particularmente violenta que fez Toshihiro recuar alguns passos.

- Então eu vou te mostrar! – gritou o chinês. – Fenku, Tufão Submarino! Potência Máxima!

A água invadiu a arena. A pequena torcida japonesa na platéia considerava a luta ganha até Cathy mostrar seu sorrisinho de quem tinha uma carta na manga que estava louca para revelar.

- Obrigada, Toshihiro! Você acabou de me dar uma vantagem! Ou será que se esqueceu que Wirl é um pingüim? Água também é o meu território, e eu vou ficar muito feliz em te vencer nele! – Wirl, Hydro Pump!

- Mudou de idéia quanto à telepatia, foi?

- Não, só queria que você soubesse o nome do golpe que te destruiu.

Dois canhões gigantes apareceram na fera-bit pingüim enquanto a beyblade azul e braca disparava duas rajadas d'água diretamente em direção ao leviatã e ao seu mestre. Imaginando o que estava para acontecer, Toshihiro tapou o rosto com os braços e se preparou para o impacto. Por mais que tivesse tentado permanecer grudado ao chão, acabou sendo arrastado até quase cair para fora da arena. Sua beyblade não estava em uma situação muito melhor, perigosamente perto da borda da meia-esfera.

- Finalmente! Depois que eu vencer você, nossa equipe será a campeã! Nós vamos para a Europa! E vamos ganhar o campeonato mundial também!

Algo na cabeça de Toshihiro deu um estalo. Ele não podia perder, não se quisesse ver seu time completar todo o circuito mundial. Essa era a meta da equipe, e todos contavam com ele. Olhou para trás e viu Rumiko aflita, roendo suas unhas tomada pelo nervosismo. Não gostou nada da cena. Queria ver Rumiko sorrindo para ele, cumprimentando-o por uma vitória, quem sabe abraçando-o e não seria demais sonhar com um beijo também. Seus hormônios estavam levando a melhor sobre ele sim, e daí? Era uma emoção válida provocada por uma luta difícil.

- Não. Eu vou ver Rumiko sorrindo pra mim, vou provar que não ganho só as lutas que tem dramas pessoas no meio. Fenku não vai cair, não enquanto eu ainda estiver lutando!

Uma força que até mesmo Toshihiro desconhecia entrou em cena e contagiou não só o lutador e sua fera-bit, como também seus companheiros de equipe, que levantaram-se sincronizados para acompanhar o desfecho da luta. Apesar da pressão exercida por Wirl, Fenku não cedeu, continuando no jogo. O chinês refez seu caminho em direção à arena, encarando Cathy o tempo todo. Inconscientemente, acabou não expelindo nenhuma ordem em voz alta para sua beyblade. Fenku sozinho criou um maremoto que engoliu a beyblade inimiga, surpreendendo a adversária e finalmente terminando a luta.

- OS TAICHI SÃO OS VENCEDORES DO SEGUNDO ROUND!

* * *

Depois da retaliação de Cathy por ter gritado alto demais, ninguém estava certo de que o narrador tivesse condições de trabalhar no último round, que por fim decidiria o título. Rumiko e Elizabeth não perderam tempo falando com os companheiros, foram atraídas para a arena como que por magnetismo. Enquanto os Taichi começavam a cantar seu hino para animar sua representante, as Girl Power contavam com a maioria absoluta da torcida a seu favor também fazendo bastante barulho.

Pressão, tensão, atenção. O último round estava para começar, e tanto a mestra de Fenki como a mestra de Cyrl tinham inúmeras razões para não querer abrir mão da vitória.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: É, isso aí! Não vamos abrir mão da vitória! ò.ó**_

_**Elizabeth: **Eu vou dar o título a minha equipe! Custe o que custar!_

_**Toshihiro: **Epa! Pára aí um pouquinho! Essa luta é minha e da Cathy, conseqüentemente, nós fazemos o off-talk!_

_**Cathy: **É, exatamente! Vocês vão ter bastante tempo pra fofocar e falar coisas inúteis na quarta, agora CAIAM FORA!_

_(Cathy empurrando Rumiko e Elizabeth pra longe)_

_**Toshihiro: **Bem... enquanto elas não voltam... (Toshihiro tira um papelzinho do bolso e começa a falar com uma voz figida de dublador de quinta)_

_Oh, e agora? Quem será que vai ganhar a próxima luta? Serão os Taichi capazes de vencer mais este desafio? Ou derrotá-los-ão as Girl Power? Por que eu usei uma mesóclise nessa última frase? E por que eu to fazendo esse preview idiota em primeiro lugar? Não percam o próximo capítulo, que além da grande luta trará também algumas surpresas para nossa CDF de plantão..._

_**Satsuki: **Surpresas? O.õ_

_**Toshihiro: **Pra ver se o seu humor melhora._

_**Satsuki: **Oh, que lindo! O Yuy-san vai participar? (olhos brilhando)_

_**Toshihiro: **Er... bem..._

_**Satsuki: **Grr... Se ele não participar, eu mato! (Satsuki correndo atrás do Toshihiro com dois chifrinhos de diabinho crescendo nos lados da cabeça)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Hey, a Satsuki está roubando os meus chifrinhos bunitinhos! XD E o Toshihiro esqueceu de dizer que agora falta realmente muito pouco pra começar o torneio europeu, e muito pouco pra finalmente todos os personagens relevantes serem apresentados! XD_

_Oh, na verdade não são todos... o mais importante deles ainda vai demorar pra aparecer... XD_

_Enfim, já que ninguém voltou ainda eu..._

_(Cathy voltando com cara de poucos amigos)_

_**Cathy: **Sai pra lá, filhote de hiena! (chutando o Yoshiyuki longe)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ah, isso não foi legal! Você vai ver, eu vou chamar o meu pai! XD (sai correndo pra chamar o pai)_

_**Felipe: **Aproveita seus últimos segundos de vida, Cathy..._

_**Cathy: **Há, duvido que o pai daquele muleque poça fazer alguma coisa contra mim..._

_**Felipe: **Mas, Cathy, o pai dele é... (sussurra alguma coisa no ouvido da Cathy)_

_**Cathy: **Oh, não! (Enfarta e morre) x-x_

_**Felipe: **Não disse que ela tinha que aproveitar os últimos segundo de vida dela?_

_**Gaby: **O que você disse pra Cathy? _

_**Felipe: **Eu disse que... (sussurra no ouvido da Gaby)_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Felipe: **E aí, não vai enfartar? _

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Felipe: **Vai ou não vai?_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Felipe: **E aí?_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Felipe: **Qual é a sua, hein? _

_**Gaby: **o.o _

_**Felipe: **Assim quem vai enfartar sou eu! _

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Felipe: **(enfarta e morre) x-x_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Nossa, o que aconteceu aqui? (olha pros corpos de Cathy e Felipe)_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Gaby? _

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Tá, né… Então nós vamos ficando por aqui e…_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Nos vemos…_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Na Quarta-feira…_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **Quando a Rumiko…_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **For enfrentar a Elizabeth e…_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Toshihiro: **SOCORRO! ESSE OLHAR TÁ ME ASSUSTANDO! MAMÃE! _

_(Toshihiro sai correndo sem rumo definido)_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_(Todo mundo em um raio equivalente ao da Terra desmaia)_

_(A Terra desmaia e cai da sua órbita)_

_(Terra vagando pelo espaço sem rumo definido)_

_(Terra some no meio do universo)_

_(-Essa foi outra desculpa esdrúxula pra envolver a Terra no off-talk-)_

_**Gaby: **o.o_

_FIM** Gaby: **o.o_


	79. Birthday, Aruki Hajimeta Hi

**Nota do Autor: **A música "Birthday - Aruki Hajimeta Hi" não é minha, é do grupo AOZU, um sub-grupo dos tenistas (!) da Seigaku, de Prince of Tennis, uma história do Takeshi Konomi. Eu só peguei emprestada. E a Brave Hearth é do Kouji Wada, como tá lá escrito mais pra frente.

Agora, ao capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO LXXIV

BIRTHDAY! ARUKI HAJIMETA HI

_Pressão, tensão, atenção. O último round estava para começar, e tanto a mestra de Fenki como a mestra de Cyrl tinham inúmeras razões para não querer abrir mão da vitória._

* * *

Ao invés de as lutadoras obedecerem à ordem do juiz, foi o juiz que de alguma maneira teve que se adequar ao desejo das meninas, ordenando o começo da luta assim que viu que as beyblades haviam sido lançadas na arena. Tanto ele como o narrador estavam sendo completamente ignorados, não somente pelas lutadoras como também pela torcida, que concentrava-se em silêncio para ver o espetáculo. 

- Eu não vou me segurar com você, Rumiko, é bom que saiba! – Exclamou Elizabeth, enquanto mentalmente ordenava um ataque de sua águia americana.

- Como se eu fosse me segurar com você! – Foi a resposta da japonesa, enquanto buscava a concentração necessária para entrar em sincronia com Fenki.

A primeira luta foi um tanto violenta para quem esperava uma luta clichê entre duas menininhas. Não houve delicadeza, beleza ou golpes enfeitadinhos para parecerem bonitinhos. De uma maneira rápida e direta, as duas beybladers se atacaram com tudo por alguns segundos, até uma das beyblades finalmente desistir.

Infelizmente para os Taichi, não era Rumiko quem voltava para o banco comemorando.

* * *

Demorou algum tempo para que os Taichi reagissem à presença da companheira diante deles. A maioria encontrava-se ocupada demais mantendo seus olhos do tamanho de pires enquanto encaravam boquiabertos a arena vazia. Não tendo outra saída, Rumiko lançou Fenki e fez seu centauro pular em cima da cabeça de cada um de seus companheiros até eles acordarem. 

- Ai!

- Ui!

- Hey!

- Ei!

Yuy lançou Fenhir para evitar ser atingido como seus companheiros. Ambos começaram uma luta inusitada.

- Planeja desistir no próximo round e colocar os planos da equipe a perder ou vai enfrentar Edward-chan com tudo que você tem?

- Posso mesmo ganhar? Eu não tenho mais certeza...

Não só os outros Taichi, como também as Girl Power, o juiz, o narrador e toda a platéia observavam a luta entre os japoneses. Yuy parecia estar lutando a sério, e Rumiko demonstrava dúvida em suas ações.

- Não duvide de sua força. Confie em Fenki e em você mesma. E você só vai voltar para a arena se provar que pode me derrotar aqui e agora!

Fenhir avançou em Fenki e quase destruiu a beyblade negra. Foi o que bastou para Rumiko entender que se tratava mesmo de uma luta séria, e ela não poderia recuar, ou sua equipe perderia.

- Já que é assim, então eu não terei pena de você! Vou repetir o que fiz naquela final lá em Tóquio!

A primeira investida para valer de Fenki quase mandou Fenhir longe também, para delírio do público. Nem Rumiko, nem Yuy perceberam que o narrador, aproveitando-se do interesse demonstrado por todos, começou a narrar o que acontecia, porém com uma voz não muito entusiasmada, já que Cathy ainda estava por perto.

- Está melhorando, mas isso ainda não vai ser suficiente! Fenhir, _Everlasting Wind!_

Ninguém, com exceção daqueles que acompanharam os últimos treinos dos Taichi conheciam este novo ataque do líder da equipe. De início, uma brisa fresca começou a soprar, aliviando um pouco o calor gerado pela tensão da luta. Aos poucos, porém, a velocidade e a intensidade da brisa obrigaram sua classificação a mudar para tempestade. Pequenos objetos começavam a levantar vôo, como as bolsas das dondocas do camarote do ginásio, os bonecos de ação que as crianças levavam para todo o lado só para fazer seus pais carregarem no caminho de volta, caixas de charutos, garrafas de champanhe e até mesmo o troféu de campeão foi desalojado. As duas beyblades, no entanto, continuaram lutando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Interessante o ventinho, Yuy, mas eu não vou cair com ele! – Fenki, se esconda do vento!

- Não tão rápido!

A beyblade roxa investiu contra a beyblade negra por baixo, fazendo com que ela também levantasse vôo e fosse também atingida pela tempestade, para desespero da japonesa.

- O vento só vai parar quando eu quiser, ou quando você me vencer. Vamos, quero ver a sua reação. Será que você é forte o suficiente para me deter? Se não conseguir, eu vou declarar que a nossa equipe desiste da final, e vamos voltar para casa mais cedo do que imaginamos. Está tudo nas suas mãos, Higurashi, tanto a nossa permanência no torneio quanto a possibilidade de vencê-lo.

Os Taichi finalmente entenderam o que seu líder tinha em mente. Yuy pretendia fazer com que Rumiko sentisse a pressão de estar lutando na final do campeonato e precisar vencer as próximas duas lutas para garantir o título. Não podia deixar que Elizabeth vencesse mais nenhum confronto, ou este seria o fim da linha para sua equipe. Como se fosse combinado, os garotos de certa forma entraram na luta também:

- É mesmo, se Rumiko não consegue nem ganhar do Yuy, como espera trazer uma vitória por nosso time hoje? – Começou Takashi, provocador.

- A gente sempre achou que ela tinha uma força sensacional guardada em algum lugar, mas até agora nada dela... – Continuou Toshihiro.

- Eu entendi! Eu entendi! – A exclamação veio de Rumiko. – Valeu, gente, não vou desapontar vocês! Fenki! Não desista! Não desista! Nós vamos vencer o Yuy de novo, nós _podemos _vencer o Yuy de novo! Ataque Investida!

A beyblade de Rumiko veio voando em direção a Fenhir, que se encontrava um pouco à frente dos pés de Yuy. Quando o garoto levantou os olhos para acompanhar a beyblade adversária, sem querer acabou encontrando Yoshiyuki na platéia, mirando-o intensamente com os olhos azuis brilhantes anormalmente grandes. Ao seu lado, os mesmos dois adultos familiares...

Uma leve dor de cabeça o invadiu, mas antes que pudesse realmente se sentir mal, uma maça de cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes o abraçava irradiando alegria e contentamento, e qualquer desconforto que ele pudesse estar sentido cessou tão misteriosamente quanto começou.

- Obrigada, Yuy! Agora eu sei que posso lutar contra Elizabeth!

Rumiko ainda estava um pouco corada quando se dirigiu à arena para começar a segunda luta do terceiro round. Por baixo da franja de Yuy, seus olhos mostravam uma expressão de surpresa, mas não de descontentamento.

* * *

- Então, depois dessa incrível e inesperada luta entre dois membros de um mesmo time, vamos começar a SEGUNDA LUTA DO TERCEIRO E DECISIVO ROUND! – A voz do narrador, mais calma e controlada, estava quase irreconhecível, apesar de seu pequeno deslize nas últimas palavras. – Elizabeth Edward está a um passo de conquistar a vitória para seu time de meninas meigas, graciosas e excelentes lutadoras intimidantes, quebrando a série invejável de vitórias dos Taichi! Vamos lá então, meus amigos! TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GO SHOOT! 

Rumiko e Elizabeth dispararam suas beyblades, novamente sem poupar suas energias. Cathy, Gaby e Marie, juntamente com noventa e oito por cento da torcida do ginásio, enchiam de determinação e espírito de luta o coração da líder americana, enquanto a japonesa encontrava sua inspiração na luta que acabar de travar contra o líder de sua equipe.

- Oh, mas que espetáculo! As duas beyblades não estão para brincadeira! – Com um olho na arena e outro em Cathy, o narrador começou seu trabalho, se perguntando se conseguiria terminá-lo sem maiores danos. – Cyrl ataca! Fenki revida! E Cyrl ataca de novo! E outro revide de Fenki! E mais um ataque! E eu to ficando zonzo...

_T! A! I! C! H! I! _

Ainda atenta na luta, Rumiko apurou os ouvidos para ter certeza de que estava realmente ouvindo o que achava que estava ouvindo. Sorriu ao ter certeza. O hino dos Taichi era novamente cantado em uma final, num coro que incluía até mesmo Yuy, em substituição da voz perdida de Ken, que se posicionara como maestro do grupo.

_Akiramenaide KEEP ON FIGHTING! (Não desista, continue lutando!)  
__Shinjitte ireba kekka wa All Right! (Se você acreditar, vai dar tudo certo!)  
__BEIBUREEDO toori Be Myself (sendo eu mesmo através do beyblade)  
__Tanoshiin já nai desu ka? (Não é divertido?)_

Ao ouvir os amigos cantando, Rumiko ganhou ainda mais força e motivação do que já tinha. Fenki deu as caras, impressionando a platéia, o narrador e até mesmo as Girl Power, que não se lembravam de terem visto o centauro tão grande como ele estava naquele dia.

_Ichido machigattemo shou ga nai (Mesmo errando, não tem jeito)  
__Matteiru dake já shoori wa konai (Se ficar só esperando, a vitória não vem)  
__Mitsuketai mono ga areba (Se tem algo que eu quero descobrir)  
__Hashiri daseba iin já nai? (Não é bom se sair correndo para isso?)_

- Fenki! Super ataque Investida!

Os olhos incrédulos das quatro Girl Power traduziam bem o sentimento geral. A força da torcida, a tensão gerada pela luta, a pressão, o apoio dos companheiros: a combinação de todos estes fatores fez de Rumiko a incontestável vencedora da luta, finalmente empatando o jogo. Ela se juntou ao coro na hora de cantar o refrão do hino, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao ser abraçada e cumprimentada por todos, desta vez sem nenhuma exceção.

_Sou kokoro kara tsuyoku sakebou! (Então vamos gritar com toda a força)  
__  
T-A-I-C-H-I I can do! Hey Taichi! Hey Taichi! Let's go!  
__T-A-I-C-H-I I can fight! Hey Taichi! Hey Taichi! Let's go!  
__Hey Taichi! Hey Taichi! Let's go!_

- _Let's go_, Rumiko! _Let's go_! – Exclamou Toshihiro, quase erguendo a amiga no ar.

- Mostra pra'quela americana o que você sabe fazer! – Ken e Takashi gritaram juntos, embora somente a voz do chinezinho pudesse ser ouvida. Como membros do D.I.G.A., eles não suportariam se sua companheira de travessuras vencesse. Era uma luta pessoal para os dois, no estilo _amigos, amigos, negócios à parte._

* * *

- Ah, droga! Maldita cantoria infernal! Esses Taichi vão ver só quando a gente ganhar a próxima luta! – Exclamou Cathy, quase inconscientemente pulverizando os ombros de sua melhor amiga, que acabava de voltar da arena em busca de apoio de seu time. 

- Eles estão realmente unidos hoje, queria saber que milagre os atingiu... – Comentou vagamente Gaby, enquanto Elizabeth tentava se livrar do abraço assassino de Cathy.

- Vai ver estão tocados porque a final foi no dia do aniversário da Satsuki, _non_? – tentou responder Marie, porém ela mesma não tinha certeza do que estava dizendo.

- É sempre assim! Sempre assim! Quando eu acho que tenho a vitória nas minhas mãos, alguém vai lá e esculhamba tudo! Eu sou pé-frio mesmo, né? – Cathy soltou a líder antes de começar a socar a mão esquerda com a sua direita em sinal de irritação. – Primeiro, essa daí vai lá e vence o torneio canadense de virada com um golpe baixo, depois...

- É isso! – Elizabeth exclamou de repente, quase matando suas companheiras de susto. – Obrigada, Catherine! Agora eu sei o que fazer pra ganhar da Rumiko!

- Você não vai usar o mesmo truque que usou contra mim nela, vai?

- Hum... quem sabe...

Elizabeth e Cathy sorriram marotamente.

- Vai em frente! – A canadense começou a empurrar a amiga para cima da arena. – E vê se nos traz aquele troféu! Eu quero ele pra mim, viu?

- Você tem que aprender a dividir!

* * *

O ginásio inteiro se calou, para explodir novamente em gritos, olas, torcida, festa e outros tipos de poluição sonora em geral assim que o juiz autorizou o início da última luta do torneio. As vozes dos Taichi cantando seu hino foram quase sobrepostas pelas da torcida canadense, não que o fato fosse fazer muita diferença para Rumiko. Ela podia estar completamente surda, mas ainda assim escutaria a animação de seus companheiros, ao menos sentiria a energia vinda deles. Essa energia funcionava como um escudo que impedia que os ataques de Cyrl causassem um dano muito grande. Com todo esse incentivo, não perderia fácil. 

Por outro lado, Elizabeth já tinha um plano em mente. Lembrava-se muito bem de sua luta contra Cathy, a final do campeonato canadense. Ambas lutaram de igual para igual por quase toda a luta, até um único movimento de Cyrl interferir definitivamente no resultado, quebrando o equilíbrio que havia entre as duas. Naquela época, Cathy ainda não sabia como se comunicar com Wirl sem palavras, acabou aprendendo, ironicamente, após perder para a agora melhor amiga, através da vontade de derrotá-la novamente. Sem precisar falar, tinha a vantagem do elemento surpresa ao seu lado, e seria com ele que venceria Rumiko. Só precisava aguardar o momento certo...

- E aí, não vai lutar, não? – A japonesa perguntou, estranhando a demora da adversária em atacá-la, contrariando as lutas passadas.

- Eu? Mas claro! Ninguém consegue ganhar uma luta sem atacar, não é mesmo? – Respondeu Elizabeth, com um tom de voz que sugeria uma leve gozação. – Cyrl, _Fast Clash! _

Para delírio da platéia, a beyblade verde e branca de Elizabeth avançou com toda a velocidade para cima de Fenki, atingindo-a por baixo e fazendo-a voar pelos ares. Quando a beyblade negra estava quase voltando ao solo, Cyrl pulou e foi ao seu encontro, batendo-a na direção da borda da arena.

- Fenki! Não!

_Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo (Ninguém vai fugir ou correr)_

O desespero de Rumiko foi acalmado ao ouvir a voz de Kouji Wada saindo novamente do _walkman _de Takashi, desta vez interpretando _Brave Heart. _Ainda havia uma saída, ela precisava acreditar nisso.

_Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou (Porque eu vou conseguir se tiver apenas um segundo, vamos continuar andando!)_

- Fenki! Ataque Investida! – A japonesa não sabia muito bem o que estava dizendo, sabia apenas que esta era uma coisa que devia ser dita, seu inconsciente ordenava. O centauro obedeceu, mudando o curso de sua trajetória para atacar a água.

_Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni (Existe uma coisa que só você pode fazer)_

Elizabeth não se abalou. Apesar de o ataque não estar em seu plano original, Cyrl ainda estava na luta, e o que planejava fazer com o centauro negro ainda continuava em sua mente.

- Vamos, Cyrl!

_Hikari ga nakusenu you ni (Para que este planeta azul não perca sua luz)_

Apesar do comando, a beyblade de Elizabeth continuou parada, como se esperasse um ataque adversário. Rumiko viu neste movimento uma armadilha, e fez o que para ela significaria não morder a isca. Somente percebeu que talvez não tivesse tomado a escolha certa quando o chão ao seu redor começou a tremer, e sua beyblade, a oscilar perigosamente.

_Tsukame! Mabushii asu wo (Agarre-se! Ao maravilhoso amanhã)_

Elizabeth ria triunfante, assim como as outras Girl Power. Seu plano estava dando certo. Quando Rumiko menos esperasse, uma última investida de Cyrl na beyblade enfraquecida colocaria um fim na luta e lhes daria o título de melhor equipe da América do Norte, provando para todos que até mesmo garotinhas pequenas e "frágeis" podiam guardar dentro de si um poder imenso.

_Mamore! ai suru hito wo (Proteja! As pessoas que você ama)_

- Fenki, pule! Pule o mais alto que puder! – Gritou Rumiko, pressionando seu cérebro para pensar rápido.

_Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa (Você pode se tornar mais forte)_

A súbita idéia de Rumiko pegou a americana desprevenida. Uma vez no ar, Fenki não poderia sofrer com os efeitos do tremor. Felizmente, nem tudo estava perdido. Sendo Cyrl uma água, o ar era seu território.

_Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo (Destrua! O seu "eu" fraco)_

- Suba, Cyrl! Acompanhe o centauro e enterre-o na arena! – Gritou a americana, surpresa pelo fato de, assim como Toshihiro, preferir extravasar suas emoções gritando as ordens para a fera-bit.

_Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo (Destrua! A parede contra a qual você se choca)_

- É agora, Fenki! Não deixe ela se aproximar! Não deixe! Revide e lute, pelo nosso sonho!

_Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara (Porque uma pulsação forte se torna uma arma)_

O show das duas beyblades se chocando em pleno ar levou ao delírio todos na platéia e nos bancos. Yuy em especial, já que essa luta lembrava muito a que travara com Rumiko na final do campeonato japonês. Esperava que, desta vez, o desfecho fosse o mesmo.

_Believe in your heart (Acredite em seu coração) _

- HIGURASHI-CHAN É A GRANDE CAMPEÃ!!!!! A BEYBLADE DE ELIZABETH EDWARD ACABOU DE ATERRISSAR FORA DA ARENA! QUEM COMBATE INCRÍVEL ENTRE ESSAS DUAS GAROTAS! QUE COMBATE INCRÍVEL! FORA DE SÉRIE! OS TAICHI VEM CORRENDO RECEBER O PRÊMIO! É UMA MASSA DE GENTE QUE...

Os novos vencedores norte-americanos tiveram o cuidado de passar por cima do narrador enquanto corriam para receber seu prêmio máximo, calando definitivamente sua boca. Satsuki era a única que andava devagar, com tranqüilidade e sem nenhuma pressa. Afinal, era seu aniversário e nenhum de seus amigos lembrara o quão especial era esse dia. Por ter ficado de retardatária, não ouviu os sussurros preocupados de sua equipe e das Girl Power perto do pódio.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? A voz de Ken ainda não voltou! – Era Cathy, exaltada duplamente pela derrota e pela possibilidade de ver todos os seus ensaios serem jogados pela janela.

- O que faremos sem o Ken? – Foi a pergunta de Rumiko, também muito nervosa. Gostava muito de Satsuki, e queria que tudo saísse perfeito para a festa da melhor amiga. Sentia-se muito mal por ter que fingir que não sabia da data e sua importância para a amiga e queria que essa angústia acabasse logo.

- Estamos sem saída... – Declarou Toshihiro, desanimado.

- Ainda podemos arranjar um substituto. – Todas as cabeças se voltaram para Yuy. O líder dos Taichi mantinha os olhos fixos no troféu, aparentemente. Não encarava nenhum dos presentes.

- Ah, sim, onde vamos arranjar um substituto que saiba a letra da música e a hora que o Ken cantava? – Foi Takashi quem perguntou, como se esperasse que Deus respondesse.

Silêncio enquanto todos os olhares voltavam-se novamente para o líder oriental.

- Não me diga que... – Começou Elizabeth.

- ...Você sabe a letra da música... – Continuou Cathy.

- ... Sabe a hora que o Ken cantava... – Foi a vez de Takashi.

- ... E está disposto a nos ajudar? – Concluiu Rumiko, traduzindo o sentimento de todos os beybladers. Tinha que ser um sonho. Eles estavam dormindo e quando acordassem, descobririam que a final ainda não havia acontecido e que Ken ainda tinha voz.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Satsuki finalmente alcançou seus companheiros, e obviamente estranhou a confusão em volta do líder. Pensando muito mais rápido que o normal, Rumiko apanhou o microfone do narrador e anunciou para todo o ginásio:

- Pessoal, hoje é um dia muito especial para a gente. Não só porque ganhamos o torneio e vamos para a Europa completar o circuito mundial. Na verdade, hoje é o aniversário da melhor amiga que eu jamais podia sonhar em ter, uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito inteligente que, apesar de não lutar beyblade nesse torneio por culpa de um quarto bagunçado, não mede esforços para nos ajudar no que for preciso. Sem ela, nunca teríamos chegado até aqui, nunca teríamos sido este time tão unidos que somos hoje. Satsuki, desculpa se alguma coisa que eu fiz nesse torneio tenha te magoado. Essa nunca foi a minha intenção, eu jamais sonharia em fazer alguma coisa assim! Não sei porque você está agindo assim desse jeito ranzinza, mas esperamos que a nossa pequena surpresa possa fazer você voltar ao normal! Solta o som, maestro!

Takashi ligou o _walkman _novamente, colocando-o muito perto do microfone. Uma música começou a soar por todo o ginásio, e vagarosamente, Rumiko, Cathy, Toshihiro e Yuy tomaram seus lugares no pódio que serviria de palco. Antes mesmo deles começarem a cantar, os olhos da loira já estavam cheios de lágrimas. Toshihiro foi o primeiro a cantar. A melodia da música era um tanto lenta. Chamava-se _Birthday – Aruki hajimeta hi (Birthday – o dia em que comecei a caminhar)_

_Isoidemo, aseretemo, karamawari... (Preocupações e impaciências são desnecessárias)_

Em seguida, foi a vez de Rumiko:

_Yume nante awatete (mo) sagasu mon já nai (Coisas como sonhos não podem ser encontradas apressadamente)_

Quando Yuy começou a cantar, a garota previsivelmente quase teve um infarto:

_Hito no tame, Dare no tame'tte wake já naku (Não por outra pessoa, não por alguém mais)_

Cathy foi a última a mostrar sua voz, surpreendentemente não mostrando nenhum sotaque ao cantar no idioma estrangeiro:

_Tada jibun no iro de egakeba ii (Só isso, pinte com suas próprias cores)_

Rumiko novamente entrou, seguida por Toshihiro e depois, os dois cantaram juntos, fazendo a aniversariante quase gargalhar ao ver o quão vermelho o casal estava:

_Motto daitan de (Tudo bem ser mais ousado)_

_Wagamama de (Mais egoísta)_

_Aimai de kamawanai sa (ou mais ambíguo)_

Cathy cantou, seguida de Yuy, e os dois surpreenderam ao fazerem uma inesperada boa combinação. Não é sempre que uma voz grave combinava tão bem com uma voz tão aguda e infantil quanto a de Cathy.

_Kitto sekaiwa (com certeza)_

_Hitotsu já nai (Não há só uma resposta certa)_

_Bankai wa itsu (ni) natta'tte sou dekiru (Você pode restaurar isso a qualquer momento, é possível)_

Rumiko fez o solo do refrão, sorrindo para Satsuki como nunca antes. Ken, Takashi, Gaby e Marie se aproximaram da loira CDF e a abraçaram, ou melhor, foram agarrados pela garota.

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou (Todo e cada sentimento nosso, como a chama das velas em um bolo de aniversário)  
__Itsuka ookina hikari ni natte (Vão se tornar uma grande luz algum dia)  
__Terashidasu sa IT'S YOUR DREAM (Iluminando, este é o seu sonho)  
__Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou (Começando com as coisas que você gosta, avance sem medo de errar)  
__Aruki hajimeta sono hi no kimi e HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU (Para você no dia em que você deu o primeiro passo nessa jornada – Feliz aniversário!)_

Satsuki quis abraçar e apertar os amigos quando Rumiko terminou o refrão, mas foi advertida que a música ainda não tinha terminado, então se contentou em esmagar Ken embaixo de seu braço para conter a emoção. O japonês quase morreu degolado quando Yuy recomeçou a música:

_Zasetsu shite, nayanderu, hito ga ita (Ficar frustrado, preocupado, todos já passaram por estas experiências)_

Cathy continuou, se segurando para não rir da "sorte" de seus amigos que não estavam no palco:

_Uwabe no kotoba de hagemashita'tte (Profundas palavras de encorajamento)_

Toshihiro foi o terceiro a cantar na nova estrofe, sorrindo para a amiga e balançando sua trança de cobra:

_Hontou no Yasashisa wa onaji dake (São o mesmo que a verdadeira ternura) _

Rumiko fechou o ciclo, passando um braço por trás de Toshihiro enquanto usava o outro para segurar o microfone que passava de mão em mão entre os beybladers:

_Kanashimi wo seowanakya wakaranai (Aqueles que nunca carregaram tristeza não vão entender)_

Toshihiro, seguido de Rumiko, e depois novo dueto dos dois, novamente provocaram risos com sua performance envergonhada e fofinha.

_Motto kantan de (Tudo bem ser mais simples) _

_Aru ga mama de (Mais franco_)

_Donkan de kamawanai sa (menos sensível)_

Yuy e Cathy, como a dupla anterior fizeram a sua parte, com rostos bem menos corados.

_Kitto koukai wa (Com certeza)_

_Saki ni konai (Arrependimentos não virão no futuro)_

_Nanda'tte tsumekonda'tte su(gu) wasure(ru)! (Já que eu os embrulho e esqueço!)_

E novamente Rumiko tomou a frente do grupo para cantar o refrão. Satsuki agora se dividia entre esgoelar Takashi e assoar o nariz em um lenço cedido por Marie.

Itsumo itsumo tanoshii koto bakari já nakutemo ii sa! (Tudo bem se as coisas não podem ser sempre e para sempre felizes) 

_Koete ikanakya kawarenai koto (Coisas que não podem ser mudadas a não ser que nós as superemos)  
__Kanarazu kuru BRAND NEW DAYS (Vão com certeza vir, novos dias)  
__Muchuu ni nareru koto ga taisetsu na mono ni natte yuku (O fato de você estar totalmente absorto em alguma coisa)  
__Umare kawatta sono hi no kimi e HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU (Para você no dia em que você renasceu, Feliz Aniversário!) _

Em seguida, cada um falou um frase, acompanhando o ritmo da música. Yuy, seguido de Cathy, Rumiko e Toshihiro. A partir daí, os quatro cantaram juntos até o fim da música, para delírio não só de Satsuki, como também de toda a platéia, que já encontrava-se tão emocionada quanto a loira.

_Kazoekirenai hodo no (Nos quase incontáveis)_

_Deai no wakare no naka de (dias de encontros e despedidas)_

_Furikaesu mainichi ga (No meio desses dias repetitivos)_

_Kinenbi ni naru (Faça deste dia um dia especial) _

_Kitto soko ni wa itsumo (Com certeza ali, não importa quando)  
__Sou egao ga afureteru (Estará cheio de sorrisos)_

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou (Todo e cada um de nossos sentimentos, assim como a chama das velas do bolo de aniversário)  
__Hitofuki shitara kiechau nante ( Se eles se apagarem com apenas um sopro)  
__Mada tarinai'nda YOUR DREAMS (Ainda não é o suficiente, seus sonhos)  
__Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou (Començando com as coisas que você gosta, avance sem medo de errar)  
__Aruki-hajimeta, sono hino kimi e (Para você no dia em que você deu o primeiro passo nesta jornada)  
__HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU_

O ginásio inteiro explodiu em vivas, palmas, e todas as outras demonstrações de euforia possíveis enquanto Satsuki corria para subir ao pódio e abraçar seus quatro amigos. Até mesmo Yuy retribuiu o abraço, fazendo a vermelhidão dos rostos de Toshihiro e Rumiko parecerem apenas uma fraca maquiagem. Não havia mais motivos para ela ficar irritada com sua equipe, não devia nem ter se irritado por nada em primeiro lutar. Havia sido egoísta, tinha certeza, mas também tinha certeza de que não seria preciso pedir desculpas, pois estava cercada de amigos de verdade, e amigos de verdade perdoam qualquer coisa.

* * *

Com tantas emoções em uma mesma tarde, os beybladers só perceberam que teriam que fazer uma prova na volta para o hotel quando já era quase tarde demais, dentro da van no caminho de volta. 

- Elizabeth, qual era mesmo o seu plano para pegar a professora? – Satsuki perguntou, certificando-se que nem Zanxam-sensei, nem Daitenji-san podiam ouvi-la. Nove cabeças de criança se voltaram para ela, sorrindo.

_

* * *

The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. _

_The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table._

_The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is on the table. The book is in the table. AND… _

_The book is on the table._

Para qualquer que fosse a prova que Zanxam-sensei olhasse naquele fim de tarde, este era o texto que encontraria, respondendo à questão de inglês e segunda língua: _elabora um texto narrando os eventos do dia de hoje, 25 de setembro._ Apenas uma prova não tinha a tão conhecida frase rabiscada infinitas vezes, não surpreendentemente a prova de Koichi Yuy. Mesmo assim, o conteúdo da prova do garoto não era algo exatamente normal, principalmente para o sério e compenetrado líder dos Taichi.

_Dear Zanxam-sensei,_

_Did you like the essays my classmates gave to you? You are probably wondering what is the best way of killing us all right now. No wonder, I would do the same in your place. But, before that, think about it once more, what it represents for each one of us, and then you can decide what to do._

_First of all, it was mutual agreement, the ten of us agreed on that little prank, including me. D.I.G.A. wanted to beat you for a change, and asked us for help. We thought it was a very funny way of ending our days in Ottawa, and so, that's the final result. We decided it all during our way back to the hotel, without you or Daitenji-san knowing._

_That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed correcting that as much as we enjoyed writing it. _

_Koichi Yuy_

Sem palavras, Zanxam-sensei decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era tomar uma overdose de calmantes antes de novamente se encontrar com seus alunos.

* * *

Não houve muito tempo para festa antes da janta, já que, para tornar a brincadeira da prova um pouco mais realista, os alunos decidiram agir como normalmente agem, arrancando os cabelos, tendo crises nervosas e quebrando a ponta de todo o estoque de lápis disponíveis. Quando finalmente foram liberados, já era praticamente hora da janta. Satsuki, Rumiko e as Girl Power sentaram-se em uma grande mesa e proibiram qualquer garoto de se aproximar, sob pena de ser pego por uma Cathy enfurecida. Era hora das meninas festejarem com a aniversariante, uma festa só delas. O clube da Luluzinha só se desfez na sobremesa, quando um imenso bolo de chocolate foi trazido pelos garçons e mais uma vez a loira ouviu o "Parabéns a você" versão Aozu. 

Somente depois de passada meia noite os beybladers começaram a se organizar para dormir.

* * *

O relógio marcava quatro da manhã. Ao olhar a sua volta, era possível perceber que tanto Toshihiro, como Ken e Takashi já estavam em sono profundo, os dois últimos inclusive roncando alto. Apesar de tudo, ela não tinha sono. Seu dia havia sido incrível, nem em seus maiores sonhos Satsuki poderia ter imaginado tamanha surpresa. Até mesmo Yuy participara... 

Falando nele, o líder dos Taichi não encontrava-se em sua cama.

Com uma olhada mais atenta, a loira CDF encontrou quem procurava sentado no peitoril da janela, admirando a luta minguante semelhante a um sorriso.

- Kinomoto! – Ele chamou, fazendo o coração da garota disparar. – Venha aqui um pouco. Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta. – Hesitante, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa, Satsuki atendeu ao chamado do líder. Não fazia idéia do tipo de pergunta que ele faria, nem do assunto, nem de nada, como sempre acontecia em se tratando do garoto. – Olha pra lua. Do que você se lembra?

Satsuki achou a pergunta um tanto estranha, sem dúvida não era isso que esperava, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

- Me lembra um sorriso... com os dentes à mostra... Um sorriso bem feliz...

- De alguém que você conheça?

De repente, um estalo. Yuy estava conduzindo-a a algum lugar com aquelas perguntas. Tentou se lembrar de todas as pessoas que conhecia, de todos os sorrisos delas. Não precisou pensar muito, logo um nome veio a sua cabeça, não era necessário muito esforço para se lembrar de alguém que nunca, mas nunca mesmo, vira sem um sorriso no rosto.

- Yoshiyuki. – Foi o que disse, por fim. – Tem alguma coisa que você quer me dizer sobre ele?

- Não gosto do pirralho. – Foi a resposta seca de Yuy. Ele pareceu hesitar, como se estivesse em dúvida se dizia ou não o que tinha em mente, até por fim tomar uma decisão. – Ele me lembra muito uma pessoa que conheci... Uma pessoa que conheci e pretendo esquecer.

- Quem? – Antes que pudesse sequer pensar, a pergunta foi expelida pelos lábios da loira. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto, mesmo com o visível desconforto do outro em falar sobre o assunto. – Aí, desculpa! Você não precisa falar se não quiser...

- Não, tudo bem. Acho que já está na hora de te apresentar esta pessoa.

Nem mesmo em seu maior sonho Satsuki podia ter imaginado uma coisa dessas. Depois de sete meses convivendo juntos, depois de tantas confusões e até mesmo de um jogo de caça e caçador, parecia uma ilusão, algo irreal, impossível, fora da realidade.

Ali estava Koichi Yuy encarando-a pela primeira vez olhos nos olhos.

* * *

Azuis. Os olhos dele eram azuis. E grandes também para os padrões japoneses. Brilhantes. Apesar da hesitação e apreensão óbvias naquele olhar, eles brilhavam até mais do que a lua lá fora e seu conjunto de estrelas. Lindos. Maravilhosos. E familiares. 

- Mas... esses olhos...

Yuy fechou os olhos, porém não baixou a mão que segurava sua franja.

- Sim. Eu e aquele menino, Yoshiyuki, nos parecemos até demais nesse aspecto. Não consigo gostar dele, não consigo me sentir bem perto dele. – Os olhos novamente se abriram, revelando uma apreensão muito maior, desta vez misturada com desespero e, quase imperceptivelmente, medo. Aqueles dois orbes azuis brilhantes sozinhos continham todas as sensações que um ser humano normal expressaria usando toda a face. Por todo o rosto do líder dos Taichi não havia sequer uma marca de expressividade, tudo estava concentrado nos olhos. E ela estava quase se deixando hipnotizar por eles.

- Yuy...

- Quando eu era menor, meu pai queria que eu me tornasse o soldado perfeito, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse ódio pelo inimigo. Desde pequeno, fui educado para não mostrar meus sentimentos, mas sempre falhava, sempre deixava meus olhos me denunciarem, por mais que me esforçasse...

Yuy não conseguiu mais encarar Satsuki, precisou desviar o rosto para a janela. As lembranças que guardava no canto mais obscuro de sua mente estava voltando, tudo por causa da simples menção de Yoshiyuki. Não queria que a garota visse o quanto o passado o abalava, receoso de estar mostrando suas fraquezas para outras pessoas, algo que tanto seu pai quanto seu avô o proibiram de fazer.

- Não... não precisa ter medo...

Os olhos grandes de Yuy novamente se voltaram para a loira, desta vez com a surpresa mais evidente do que qualquer outra coisa. O que ela queria dizer? Ele, Koichi Yuy, não estava com medo de nada. Não tinha porque ter medo. Ou talvez... talvez estivesse encarando seu pior medo, o medo de ter seus segredos revelados. Após a fala da garota, no entanto, sentiu-se subitamente mais leve, como se um peso enorme fosse tirado de seus ombros. _Não precisa ter medo. _Não se lembrava da última vez que alguém lhe dissera uma frase como esta. Com certeza, _se _lhe disseram, não foi durante a convivência com seu pai.

- Kinomoto, eu...

- Não. Me chame de Satsuki. Não é um pedido. – A loira não conseguiria explicar, caso alguém lhe perguntasse, de onde saíra tamanha coragem para dar ordens ao líder de seu time. Talvez fosse a noite, a sensação de estar praticamente sozinha com o garoto, o clima de mistérios que os rondava. Sentia como se a coragem que sempre rondava Yuy estivesse agora com ela, e toda a sua insegurança tivesse passado para o rapaz.

- Como quiser, Satsuki. – Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Yuy achou que tinha a liberdade para sorrir. Um gesto tão simples, tão corriqueiro para a maioria das pessoas, mas que para ele tinha ares de proibido. Sorrir genuinamente era algo que não fazia há anos, e não se surpreendeu por, quando finalmente conseguiu faze-lo, estar diante da pessoa que ele sabia mais se preocupar com ele.

Satsuki, por outro lado, estava quase desmaiando com tantas surpresas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Como se não bastassem as emoções de uma final de campeonato, de uma surpresa de aniversário, além do próprio aniversário em si, lá estava Koichi Yuy, o homem mais misterioso que ela já conhecera e pelo qual tinha certeza sentir algo muito mais profundo do que carinho de amigos, abrindo praticamente todos os seus segredos de uma vez só para ela. O sorriso de Yuy, mesmo que tímido e incerto, também por um instante lembrou-lhe o sorriso de Yoshiyuki. Não comentou isso com o garoto, porém, por medo de que ele voltasse a se fechar. Ao invés disso, fez um outro comentário que lhe pareceu se encaixar melhor na ocasião:

- Sabe, Yuy, você fica lindo sorrindo... – Sua face estava corada, mas isso já não era surpreendente. O surpreendente foi, com apenas a luz da lua e das estrelas, conseguir distinguir no rosto do outro uma tonalidade mais escura do que a que estava acostumada a ver. Como se tivesse levado um choque, a expressão de Yuy tornou-se subitamente mais séria.

- É a primeira vez que alguém me diz isso. – Confessou ele, fazendo muita força para não desviar o olhar da companheira. – Quando eu sorria antes ou deixava de alguma maneira as minhas emoções escaparem, meu pai costumava me bater até deixar alguma marca...

- Ele o que? – Por muito pouco Satsuki não acordou seus companheiros de quarto com seu grito surpreso. – Como é que pode? – Antes que pudesse se controlar, já estava perigosamente perto de Yuy, quase sentindo sua respiração.

- Já disse, ele não gostava de manifestações emotivas. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia fazer o que ele queria, de alguma forma era sempre traído pelos meus olhos. Por isso deixei minha franja crescer até cobri-los completamente.

- Até você se tornar uma máquina sem emoções... – Satsuki tinha muita vontade de abraçar Yuy, de fazer qualquer coisa para tentar afastar dele aquelas sombras do passado tenebroso que ele agora dividia com ela. Queria ajuda-lo a superar tudo, a mudar, se tornar uma pessoa livre desses pesadelos. Depois de tanto tempo, podia finalmente dizer que entendia Koichi Yuy, e ao invés de deixar de gostar dele, como antes temia que acontecesse, agora gostava ainda mais, tinha certeza que o sentimento era o mais verdadeiro possível, assim como era o de Toshihiro por Rumiko e o de Rumiko por Toshihiro, mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem se acertado.

- Eu não sei se eu...

Antes que Yuy pudesse terminar a frase, Satsuki deixou o impulso domina-la e finalmente abraçou o líder, fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem ainda mais de surpresa.

- Yuy, escuta: não me importo com o que o seu pai pensa, o que o seu avô pensa. Eles agora são parte do passado. Você não é mais uma criança fraca, não tem mais medo das pessoas. Você está se tornando cada vez mais forte, não precisa mais se esconder atrás deles, nem ficar com medo deles!

- É fácil falar, Kino... Satsuki. Não vejo meu pai há quase sete anos, ele e minha mãe se mudaram para a Rússia sem maiores explicações. Não quero saber de mais nada relacionado a ele, quero esquecer tudo que aconteceu. – O líder não sabia se a abraçava também ou se repelia o gesto, afastando-os. Satsuki continuou seu discurso, com a fala cada vez mais rápida e mais alta, milagrosamente não acordando os outros companheiros:

- Você agora não está mais sozinho, Yuy! Tenho certeza que todos nós, os Taichi, queremos que você fique mais junto da gente, que se torne o verdadeiro líder do time, aquele que eu sei que você vai conseguir ser um dia!

- Eu não...

Satsuki abraçou-o ainda mais forte, como se quisesse transmitir todo o calor que havia dentro dela.

- Sem medo. Se liberte dessa prisão infernal sem emoções, seja mais livre pra agir, como uma pessoa de verdade! Ninguém mais vai te prender, e todos nós vamos ficar muito felizes no dia em que você decidir mudar! – Sem que ela percebesse, uma lágrima caiu do rosto da garota, molhando o pijama de Yuy. Inesperadamente, o garoto pegou Satsuki pelos braços e a tirou de seu abraço, para logo depois ele mesmo abraça-la, envolvendo-a com seus braços de modo que a cabeça dela descansasse sobre seu peito.

- Eu... eu não sei o que realmente dizer sobre isso. Odeio ter que admitir, mas realmente não sei. Talvez eu tenha mesmo medo de mudar, medo do que pode acontecer se eu mudar. Quando este torneio acabar e eu voltar para Tóquio, meu avô vai me cobrar, vai querer saber se eu fiquei mais forte ou não, e... Eu não sei... Não sei se é a hora certa...

Ao perceber o quão sério era o assunto para o rapaz, e temendo ter ido longe demais em seu discurso, Satsuki deixou que a razão a dominasse novamente:

- Desculpa. Talvez eu tenha te pressionado um pouco, mas eu queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto, como nós como equipe nos sentimos. Não precisa ter pressa, você vai ver como tudo tem o seu tempo. E quando você finalmente mudar, aí sim, com certeza não vai haver equipe que possa nos derrotar, como foi hoje na luta da Rumiko...

A sensação de alívio dominou a garota quando ela percebeu que Yuy novamente sorria, embora timidamente.

- Tudo bem... Vamos ver o que acontece...

- Estou curiosa pra saber.

- Quando é que você não está curiosa?

- Hey, isso foi alguma provocação, senhor Koichi Yuy?

O sorriso do garoto se ampliou, para felicidade da loira, acompanhado de um olhar displicentemente divertido. Ela pulou no pescoço do rapaz, apertando-o forte. Se Yuy fosse um pouco mais fraco, os dois provavelmente teriam se desequilibrado e caído da janela.

- Se você continuar assim, eu vou te jogar janela abaixo. E também... – Não havia na voz do líder a seriedade costumeira, como se nessa única fala ele fosse uma pessoa normal, para variar.

- E também... – Veio a voz da loira, visivelmente curiosa. Nenhuma surpresa.

- Depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje, não sei... quem sabe eu não deixo você me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

Com a agitação de Satsuki de fato os dois quase caíram pela janela, Por medida de segurança, Yuy achou melhor se afastar um pouco de lá.

- Você quer dizer... te chamar de... Koichi?

- Você _mandou_ eu te chamar de Satsuki... – Ele deu especial atenção à palavra _mandou, _como que para realçar a coragem e ousadia da garota. Não que ele não tivesse gostado. – Acho justo eu _mandar_ você me chamar de Koichi.

- Mas os outros vão estranhar, não vão? Quer dizer... se a gente começar com intimidades e coisas assim... – Foi a vez de Satsuki ficar insegura. As personalidades dos beybladers haviam voltado aos seus devidos lugares depois de uma troca momentânea.

- Eles que se danem, não é assim? Aposto que nenhum deles vai querer se meter comigo de qualquer maneira.

- Certo então, Yu... digo, Koichi! – Satsuki fez questão de saborear o som do nome do garoto saindo de sua boca. Essa era a prova definitiva de que o garoto confiava mais nela do que em qualquer outra pessoa, e essa nova relação com o líder da equipe abriu as portas para seu sonho de um dia ficar junto com ele, como um casal de filme _Hollywoodiano. _

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã acordaremos cedo para as provas de educação física.

- Você tem razão. Koichi... será que eu podia...

- Podia? – O começo de pergunta pegou o líder dos Taichi um tanto desprevenido. Satsuki não usou palavras, apenas ações. Inclinando o corpo para frente e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, beijou rapidamente a face esquerda o garoto a sua frente, com um pequeno estalinho. Os dois ficaram muito vermelhos e se encaram por um tempo que pareceu absurdamente longo, até ele retomar a palavra. – Vamos dormir. – Não conseguiu disfarçar o riso. Nem queria.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu realmente dormir, apesar da fala do líder. Eram tantos pensamentos e tantas emoções novas que eles mal perceberam quando o show da galinha d'Angola recomeçou, marcando o início de um novo dia e novas confusões.

* * *

**_Rumiko: _**_Aêêêêê! A Satsuki conseguiu! A Satsuki conseguiu! (chorando emocionada) _

_(Coral de beybladers cantando "ALELUUUIA, ALELUUUUIA, ALELUIA, ALEÊLUIA!") _

_(Beybladers que não participaram do coral fazendo uma coreografia idiota imitando cupidinhos com azas capengas munidos de flechas de plástico com ponta grudenta) _

****

**_Toshihiro: _**_Depois de tanto tempo de espera... (também chorando emocionado) _

****

**_Ken: _**_Finalmente alguém conseguiu... (colocando colírio nos olhos pra fingir que está chorando emocionado) _

****

**_Felipe: _**_Tirar a máscara cabeluda do Yuy... (chorando emo...) PERAÍ! PÁRA TUDO! _EU _É QUE TINHA QUE TIRAR AQUELA MÁSCARA CABELUDA! Ò.Ó _

_(Agarra o Yuy pela gola da camisa e fica tentando levantar a franja) _

_(Yuy joga o Felipe no chão como se ele fosse um saco de batatas) _

****

**_Felipe saco-de-batatas: _**_ç.ç _

****

**_Luiz: _**_(aparece do nada vestido com "INTER" dos pés à cabeça) INTER! __INTER! INTER! DA'LHE TIME! ESTAMOS NA FINAL NO INTERCLUBES! LÁLÁLÁLÁ! O TÍTULO MUNDIAL É NOSSO! _

****

**_Gaby: _**_Calma aí, vocês estão na final, não ganharam o título ainda. _

****

**_Elizabeth: _**_E aliás, que jogo, hein? _

****

**_Len: _**_Não foi lá um espetáculo... vocês tinham tudo pra meter uma goleada no Al Ahli, e ainda assim ficaram quase todo o segundo tempo no sufoco. 2 x1... E ainda querem ganhar o título... _

****

**_Luiz: _**_E o que você entende de futebol? (Encarando o Len como cara de mau) _

****

**_Len: _**_Entendo tanto quanto você, companheiro de posição... _

****

**_Luiz: _**_Agora é guerra! ò.ó _

****

**_Len: _**_Agora é guerra! ò.ó _

_(Luiz e Len começam uma disputa sem sentido pra ver quem é o melhor goleiro) _

_(Jun e Felipe chutando a bola sem dó nem piedade pra testar o Len e o Luiz) _

_(Beybladers olhando tentando se abster de comentários) _

****

**_Beybladers: _**_o.o _

****

**_Cathy: _**_Enfim, a gente vai fazer alguma coisa útil neste off-talk ou vai ficar só discutindo futebol? _

****

**_Elizabeth: _**_A gente podia discutir beisebol! XD _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Opa! XD Começaram os "XD" de novo! XDD _

_(Todo mundo esperando o Espírito Feliz do Além aparecer pra acompanhar o Yoshiyuki) _

_(Espírito Feliz do Além não aparece) _

_(Passa uma plaquinha flutuando no meio dos beybladers) _

****

**_Ken: _**_O que estava escrito na plaquinha? O.õ _

****

**_Takashi: _**_Não sei. Ela estava muito alta e passou muito rápido pra eu conseguir ver. ç.ç _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ela estava dizendo que o Espírito Feliz do além não vai mais aparecer porque ele já _

_ganhou o seu lugar no céu e não é mais necessário aqui no meio de nós, mortais pecadores! XD E não, a Freira Puritana também não vai mais aparecer! __XDDDD _

****

**_David: _**_Legal! Agora não tem mais ninguém pra me chamar de pecador e reclamar dos meus tênis sujos! (close no montinho de lama acumulado no que deveria ser os pés do David) _

****

**_Hehashiro: _**_Nem dos meus! (Close na fumacinha preta que esconde o lugar que deveriam ficar os pés do Hehashiro) _

****

**_Lily: _**_HEHASHIRO! VÁ LAVAR OS PÉS! E O DAVID TAMBÉM! (Encarando ameaçadoramente com uma escova tamanho família balançando na mão) _

****

**_Hehashiro e David: _**_SIM SENHORA! (Saem correndo e somem de vista) _

****

**_Lily: _**_Ah, assim está melhor... Agora.. onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, é... CONTAR HISTORINHAS PARA A LHANA DORMIR! . _

****

**_Takashi: _**_Senta, que lá vem história! _

_(Todos os pirralhos se agrupam em volta da Lily e da Lhana pra ouvir a história feliz) _

_(beybladers mais velhos ficam com ciúme porque são muito velhos para ouvirem a historinha) _

_(Len, Luiz, Jun e Felipe continuam a disputa futebolística) _

_(James fica olhando pra todo mundo procurando mais bobagem pra escrever) _

_(James morrendo de calor porque mora numa cidade que vira um forno de outubro a março) _

_(Beybladers derretendo vagarosamente com o calor emanado por James) _

_(Ann e Yoshiyuki cercados de cubos de gelo anti-calor-emanado-por-James) _

****

**_Ann: _**_Ah, como é bom me sentir a toda poderosa! _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ah, como é bom provar mais uma vez que eu sou o todo poderoso! XD  
_

_**Cathy: **Posso me juntar a vocês? (Cathy quase derretendo) _

****

**_Ann: _**_Ah, claro! Aquí no nosso grupo só entram meninas fortes que sempre batem nos meninos e _

_possuem espírito dominador ou pirralhos felizes que escondem uma natureza cruel e avassaladora. Você se encaixa na primeira categoria! _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Bem vinda ao clube! __XD _

****

**_Cathy: _**_LEGAL! XDDDDD _

_(Cathy, Ann e Yoshiyuki cercados de cubos de gelo anti-calor-emanado-por-James) _

****

**_Ann: _**_Sabe de uma coisa? Estamos recebendo muito poucos reviews ultimamente. _

****

**_Cathy: _**_É, to achando que o pessoal não gosta da gente... _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Pois é, né... XD _

****

**_Cathy: _**_E se a gente fizesse um apelo por mais reviews? _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Que tipo de apelo? XD _

****

**_Cathy: _**_Alguma coisa que envolva tortura... (sorriso maléfico) _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_E chantagem emocional barata... XD  
_

_**Cathy: **Já sei/o/ Vamos forçar o James a postar o próximo capítulo só quando ele receber pelo _

_menos três reviews por este aqui! O que vocês acham? _

****

**_Ann: _**_Três? Você pensa pequeno, hein? __O.õ _

****

**_Cathy: _**_Considerando o número de reviews dos três últimos capítulos, eu acho que não... _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ela tá certa! XD Vamos deixar em três reviews por enquanto, depois a gente vê o que _

_faz! XDDD _

_(Enquanto eles discutem os outros beybladers continuam derretendo) _

_(Beybladers implorando por suas vidas) _

_(Yoshiyuki, Ann e Cathy rindo dos beybladers que imploram por suas vidas) _

_(James atirado na cama em estado catatônico sem forçar para ligar o ar-condicionado do quarto) _

_(Passa um carrinho de sorvete) _

_(Bando de bárbaros destroem o carrinho de sorvetes em um assalto muito bem planejado em um _

_milésimo de segundo) _

_(Beybladers felizes da vida comendo picolés altamente calóricos e refrescantes) _

_(James ainda em estado catatônico) _

_(Passa um avião-pipa da Força Aérea Brasileira e joga água na cara do James) _

_(Close no Yoshiyuki pilotando o avião da Força Aérea Brasileira) _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_XD _

_(Todos os beybladers correndo atrás do avião pra receberem água na cara também)  
_

_(Yoshiyuki fazendo cara de mau se recusando a jogar água) _

_(James recupera as energias e se levanta da cama) _

_(James olha pro avião do Yoshiyuki e decide que é uma boa idéia fazer ele sair da atmosfera da _

_Terra) _

_(Yoshiyuki mandado em missão espacial em um jatinho comum)  
_

_(Yoshiyuki vestindo roupa de cosmonauta espalhando caos na Estação Espacial Internacional) _

_(Governo Americano fica sabendo das atividades suspeitas do cosmonauta infantil e manda _

_bombardear a Estação Espacial Internacional) _

_(Mísseis "erram" o alvo e atingem um hospital iraquiano)  
_

_(Míssil continua segundo pelo interior da Terra, cruza com os personagens do Júlio Verne e _

_provoca uma reação química no núcleo que provoca erupções vulcânicas em massa) _

_(Terra soterrada por lava) _

_(Yoshiyuki rindo da tragédia na Terra)  
_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Hahahahahah! XD James foi um pouco mais original desta vez! XDD E ainda me poupou _

_da catástrofe! XDDD Alguma dúvida de que ele me ama? XDDDD _

_(Mìssil de nave espacial marciana se aproximando da Estação Espacial Internacional) _

_(Míssil atinge a Estação Espacial Internacional) _

_(Grande explosão muda no espaço) _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_(voando para algum lugar desconhecido em uma outra dimensão) TrêS reViEws... _

**_James: _**_E assim, mais uma vez, o mundo se viu livre de sua maior ameaça: os seres humanos. _

_FIM_


	80. Adeus Ottawa! A magia está no ar!

CAPÍTULO LXXV

ADEUS, OTTAWA! A MAGIA ESTÁ NO AR!

Sexta-feira, 26 de setembro

Mesmo após a última travessura contra sua sensei, Elizabeth, como uma verdadeira membra do D.I.G.A., ainda mantinha acesa a chama da vontade de causar intrigas entre seus amigos. Por isso, acordou mais cedo que qualquer um dos beybladers e seguiu lenta e silenciosamente até uma máquina de venda de refrigerantes posicionada estrategicamente no meio do saguão de entrada do hotel. Usou tudo que sobrara de sua mesada para comprar todos os tipos de _Coca-Cola_ e _Pepsi _existentes e bebeu tudo em um único gole.

Enquanto isso, o quarto das meninas permanecia tranqüilo, alheio ao plano da líder americana e ao que mais pudesse estar acontecendo no quarto vizinho. Não por muito tempo. Uma vez que Elizabeth retornara, o caos estava destinado a reinar novamente.

Um terremoto. Não, um vulcão. Talvez um ataque alienígena. Quem sabe uma bomba atômica. A confusão era geral no quarto, após o pequeno tremor que tirou até mesmo Gaby da cama. A líder das Girl Power encarou as quatro faces assustadas escondidas embaixo dos lençóis com a expressão mais neutra que conseguiu encontrar antes de gargalhar, gargalhar e gargalhar. Ninguém estava entendendo mais nada.

- O que foi isso? Qual o motivo da graça, Beth? – Perguntou Cathy, a primeira a ter coragem de destapar a cabeça e parar de tremer.

- Ahahahaha! Vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês! Estava muito hilário! – Respondeu a outra, tentando controlar as gargalhadas. – As quatro encolhidas achando que tinham sido atacadas por um terremoto! Hahahaha, que piada!

- Mas... Se não era um terremoto, o que foi que nos acordou agora a pouco? – Perguntou Rumiko. Sendo muito menos corajosa do que Cathy, ela ainda permanecia profundamente enroscada em seu lençol e cobertor, sentada sobre os joelhos enquanto tremia involuntariamente.

- Um arroto. Um arroto astronômico. – Foi a resposta de Elizabeth, disfarçada entre sorrisos.

Se o despertador de galinha d'Angola não tivesse escolhido exatamente essa hora para tocar, iniciando o pandemônio matinal no quarto ao lado, as meninas com certeza teriam sido expulsas do hotel por perturbarem a paz alheia.

* * *

Com os dois quartos mergulhados na baderna, Zanxam-sensei e Daitenji-san tiveram que fazer sua primeira aparição da manhã ainda vestidos em seus pijamas. A mestra estava totalmente descabelada, com algumas remelas nos cantos dos olhos e pelo menos metade de seu ar amedrontador de ditadora havia misteriosamente desaparecido. O presidente da BBA, além do jeito atrapalhado de quem não sabe muito bem o que devia estar fazendo, tinha também olheiras enormes, muito parecidas com as de Carlos, e dava a impressão de que há muito não tinha uma boa noite de sono.

- O que houve aqui? – Perguntou a mestra, parada no local que dividia exatamente os dois quartos. A metade de seu ar amedrontador que ainda restava se condensara para compensar o que estava faltando, e todos os seus alunos voltaram seus olhares para ela ao mesmo tempo, como se esperassem que ela respondesse sua própria pergunta. – E então? Não esperam que eu responda a minha própria pergunta, esperam?

- A Beth nos deu um susto, professora! – Cathy se adiantou, indo até a porta do quarto, esquecendo-se de que estava vestindo apenas sua camisola verde com uma listra horizontal preta que a deixava muito parecida com a Docinho das Meninas Super Poderosas, só que de cabelos longos. – Ela deu um arroto enorme e barulhento que acordou até a Gaby, sensei!

- É verdade! – Marie decidiu colaborar com a amiga canadense. – Ela pegou desprevenida, nos acordando antes mesmo dos Taichi!

- E ela nos assustou de verdade! – Exclamou Rumiko, ainda enrolada em seu pequeno casulo de cobertas. – Eu não quero mais sair daqui hoje!

Achando que já havia visto o suficiente do quarto das meninas, Zanxam-sensei voltou-se para o quarto dos meninos e de Satsuki, que encontrava-se, não pela primeira vez, coberto de penas e espuma de travesseiros demolidos. Uma imitação eletrônica de galinha disfarçada de despertador jazia no chão, nocauteada, enquanto dois garotos pulavam na cama representando algo que muito vagamente se assemelhava a uma dança da vitória. Um terceiro garoto lutava desesperadamente contra uma escova de cabelos e os outros dois ocupantes do quarto ainda estavam deitados de barriga para cima nas camas ainda perfeitamente arrumadas, sabendo-se que estavam acordados somente porque seus olhos encontravam-se abertos fitando o teto.

- Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, expliquem-se. – Ordenou a mestra, sendo imediatamente obedecida por seus dois alunos encrenqueiros, que, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam cumprir a tarefa a qual foram resignados, tentavam também fazer sua voz soar mais alta do que a do outro, elevando a níveis alarmantes a poluição sonora do local. – Um de cada vez. – Murmurou ela entre os dentes, fazendo os dois calarem-se imediatamente. Os dois ficaram em silêncio como se desafiassem o outro a começar a falar.

- Hum... Zanxam-sensei... – Toshihiro chamou, após tentar pelo que pareceu a enésima vez desembaraçar seu cabelo, que livre para se espalhar por todas as direções sem a trança, assim o fazia e com louvor. – O que acontece é que a galinha nos atacou de novo e...

- E vocês tentaram acerta-la com travesseiros para fazê-las parar, certo? – Completou a mulher, repetindo em tom entendiante a desculpa que sempre ouvia de seus alunos quando os pegava fazendo guerra de travesseiros.

- Mais ou menos... – O chinês começou a explicar. – A gente até ia fazer uma guerra de travesseiros usando a galinha como pretexto, só que daí o idiota do Ken atirou aquele monstro no _meu _cabelo, e ele começou a se agitar, a se agitar, e eu fiquei tão apavorado com medo de que só a tesoura pudesse resolver a situação que meio que me passei e comecei a destruir todos os travesseiros e afins que via pela frente. Acho que com tanta agitação, o bicho saiu do meu cabelo e o Ken sentou em cima pra garantir que ele não levantasse mais hoje... – O referido japonês instintivamente colocou a mão no traseiro, dando a entender que sentar no despertador não havia sido realmente uma grande idéia. – Desculpa...

- Sabem, eu até ia repreende-los hoje por seu péssimo comportamento logo pela manhã, – começou a professora, no que seus alunos prenderam a respiração. – Mas, não sei, sabe... acho que pelo fato de eu ainda estar de pijamas ou pela quantidade de calmantes que tomei ontem ao ler aquelas redações _maravilhosas... – _seus alunos se arriscaram a trocar olhares divertidos com a menção desses testes – eu acho que não estou com vontade de fazer nada. Façam o favor de se vestirem e irem tomar café porque hoje a prova de educação física vai ser um pouco diferente.

- Mas... sensei!

- Sem _mas, _Cathy, vá logo se vestir.

Dizendo isto, tanto a professora quanto Daitenji-san voltaram para seus quartos, sem maiores explicações.

- Não, peraí... Eu não ouvi o que eu acho que ouvi, ouvi? Meus ouvidos não estão me enganando, né? – Perguntou Ken, agarrando Takashi pela gola do pijama deste enquanto o outro fazia a mesma coisa com seu pijama.

- Ela não vai ralhar com a gente por fazer travessuras! Você ouviu! – Explodiu o chinês. Se ele fosse um pouco mais alto e talvez mais forte, o pescoço de Ken teria se separado de sua cabeça com o abraço de urso do amigo. – Estamos salvos!

- Eu, hein! O que foi que deu nela? – Perguntou Elizabeth, que havia permanecido durante toda a conversa no corredor, apenas ouvindo as reclamações das companheiras de equipe quanto a sua última idéia para uma pegadinha.

- Vocês não ouviram o que ela falou? – Yuy pela primeira vez fez algum movimento, havendo permanecido na mesma posição em sua cama desde que encerrara sua conversa com Satsuki na madrugada anterior. Seus músculos estavam levemente doloridos pela falta de movimento. – Tomou calmantes demais depois da última travessura que aprontamos. Vai ver ainda está um pouco zonza. Aproveitem enquanto podem. – Mal terminara sua frase, já deixava o quarto rumo ao restaurante. Não havia nem ao menos colocado o pijama na noite anterior, devido à insônia. Satsuki esperou algum tempo e o seguiu, sem fazer nenhum comentário.

* * *

A surpresa que aguardava os beybladers nas quadras esportivas do hotel era um tanto inusitada. Quando os dez beybladers apareceram no local combinado para começar as atividades, encontraram sua professora sentada em uma mesa montada do lado de fora da quadra de futsal, com uma pilha de folhas ao seu lado, e, no chão abaixo dela, três bolas, uma de basquete e duas de handebol, guardadas em uma caixa aberta, juntamente com quatro conjuntos de coletes, nas cores vermelha, azul, amarela e verde, e dois tacos de beisebol, para alegria de Elizabeth.

- Muito bem, aproximem-se, por favor! Aproximem-se! – Chamou a mestra, agora com sua aparência habitual de sargentona apavorante. Ninguém foi burro de desobedecê-la. – Eu tenho aqui as provas de vocês. Vou entregá-las e fazer alguns comentários antes de explicar as regras do jogo de hoje.

- _Do jogo? _Significa que vamos jogar apenas uma coisa hoje?

- Acalme-se, Urashima-kun. Explicarei tudo quando chegar a hora. – Apesar de forte e grave, a voz de Zanxam-sensei mostrava-se um pouco mais gentil e devagar do que o normal. – Primeiro as provas. Agradeçam por eu estar de bom humor ao corrigi-las, foram poucas as notas baixas desta vez. Isso provavelmente significa que mês que vem eu voltarei ao velho esquema de duas provas por dia... – A maioria dos Taichi engoliu em seco com esta última afirmação, pronunciada quase como um sussurro, mas muito audível para todos eles. – Em história e geografia, provavelmente por causa do trabalho do dia anterior, todos se saíram muitíssimo bem, fiquei tão satisfeita com a opinião de alguns que nem sequer descontei pontos por erros ortográficos e de sintaxe. Dei dez para todos.

- O que? _Dez para todos? _– Perguntou Toshihiro, atônito. – Isso significa que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu _não fiquei _em recuperação em geografia?

- Isso mesmo, Urameshi-kun. Excelente texto o seu, inclusive, apenas com alguns erros relacionados aos kanjis. Ultimamente eu tenho notado que você anda misturando o alfabeto chinês com o japonês. Eles são parecidos, mas não iguais, portanto preste um pouco mais de atenção ao escrever, sim?

- Sim, sim... – Toshihiro estava tão feliz por finalmente ter conseguido um ótimo resultado em geografia que nem sabia muito bem o que estava dizendo, só sabia que devia concordar, afinal era sua professora querida que lhe dera um _dez _em geografia que estava falando, e ele concordaria com tudo mais que ela dissesse sem hesitar.

- A prova de ciências e filosofia não foi tão boa assim, tivemos inclusive um aluno em recuperação...

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Ken como que por instinto. Zanxam-sensei escolheu um tom excepcionalmente sádico de voz para proferir a última palavra que Ken esperava ouvir.

- Exatamente.

Em pânico, o japonês saiu correndo ginásio à fora e só voltou depois que Yuy saiu correndo atrás dele e o trouxe de volta, nocauteado e atirado por cima do ombro como um saco de batatas.

- Não olhem pra mim, Urashima já estava assim quando o encontrei. Perto dele havia um ferro de passar roupa que não combinava nada com o ambiente. – O líder dos Taichi se defendeu, enquanto largava os quarenta e dois quilos de pele, ossos e bobagens no chão da quadra.

- Ele se suicidou com um ferro de passar? – Takashi perguntou, se aproximando do amigo com uma expressão fingida de pesar. – Nossa, não sabia que a situação dele era tão grave... Pobre Ken... espero que o seu quinto 5,9 em cinco provas tenha servido para mais alguma coisa além de nos livrar do martírio que é ter que ouvir todas as baboseiras que você diariamente despeja sobre nós, Defunto Mentecapto!

- Por um acaso você já gravou o seu próprio discurso, hein, senhor Me Alimento com Conta-gotas? – A palavra "Sucesso!" apareceu brilhando na mente do pequeno chinês assim que viu o amigo abrir os olhos e começar a discutir.

- Pelo menos você acordou, Zumbi de Deus nos Acuda!

- Oh, é...

- _Hem, hem. _– Zanxam-sensei chamou novamente a atenção de seus alunos para si mesma, esperando o silêncio para continuar sua tarefa de divulgar as notas. – Como eu ia dizendo... a prova de matemática e línguas deixou dois alunos em recuperação, Higurashi-chan e Yadate-kun. Eu acho que Yadate-kun não entendeu muito bem o enunciado das perguntas, pois seu 4,8 foi uma nota muito abaixo dos resultados anteriores.

- A prova estava em japonês! Eu não consegui ler muitas palavras! E não entendi quase nada! Achei que fosse fazer a prova em mandarim! – O pequeno fracassado rebateu, indignado.

- Eu até teria feito sua prova em mandarim, se não tivesse causado tanta confusão durante este torneio. – Como a voz da professora soava com ares de decisão definitiva, sem direito a contra-argumentações, Takashi foi obrigado a se calar.

- Não fica assim, não, Takashi! Mês que vem você recupera! – Sussurrou Gaby no ouvido do colega abatido. Ele sorriu para ela de volta, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado. Zanxam-sensei continuou seu relatório, sem dar atenção à dupla.

- Eu me absteria de comentar a última prova, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe na única frase que a maioria de vocês escreveu. Alguns de vocês tiveram a incompetência de escrever _De buuku is on de teeburu _ao invés de _The book is on the table. _Descontei um ponto dos meus dois estudantes que cometeram este vergonhoso erro ao longo dos três parágrafos com a mesma frase. Higurashi-chan, Urashima-kun, vocês deviam tomar mais cuidado com o que escrevem daqui para frente. Os outros tiraram nota máxima.

Novamente Rumiko e Ken foram alvo dos olhares abismados, perplexos, arregalados, incrédulos e desconcertados de seus colegas, que não conseguiam, ou se recusavam a acreditar em tamanha estupidez.

* * *

Terminados os comentários das últimas provas, finalmente o jogo poderia começar. Todos estavam ansiosos para saber o que estava para acontecer, que espécie de jogo maluco sua professora planejava para eles.

- Vamos então começar o jogo de hoje. Ele terá cinqüenta minutos ao todo, divididos em dois tempos, um de vinte e outro de trinta minutos. Serão cinco jogadores em cada time. – Começou a professora, saindo de trás da mesa e chegando mais perto do equipamento.

- Mas... qual o nome do jogo? – Perguntou Satsuki, como sempre a mais curiosa.

- Não há um nome definitivo, Kinomoto-chan, porque é na verdade uma adaptação do quadribol...

- Adaptação do quadribol? – Perguntou Ken, incrédulo. Sua expressão traduzia a dos demais beybladers. – Você quer dizer... _aquele_ quadribol que aparece no _Harry Potter_ e que os carinhas jogam montados em vassouras com quatro bolas diferentes e que eles ficam tentando marcar gols com uma bola que parece de basquete e se defender daquelas bolas pesadonas do tamanho de bolas de handebol que ficam tentando tirar eles das vassouras e têm que pegar o pomo de ouro pra terminar o jogo e ganhar cento e cinqüenta pontos?

- É. Eu entenderia melhor o que você falou se tivesse algum sinal de pontuação no meio, Urashima-kun, mas é isso mesmo. Hoje, jogaremos um quadribol adaptado. Serão cinco jogadores em cada time e _não haverá nenhuma vassoura. _– Uma onda de "_ahhh" _desapontados ecoou pela quadra. – Teremos um goleiro, um batedor, dois artilheiros e um _arremessador. _Como temos um tempo limitado para o jogo, não teremos pomo de ouro, e como não podemos simplesmente enfeitiçar as bolas para acertarem vocês, essa nova posição foi criada.

- Então será o arremessador que vai jogar as bolas pra derrubar as pessoas? – Perguntou Elizabeth, já se imaginando como uma grande arremessadora nocauteando sua melhor amiga no meio do jogo.

- Isso mesmo. Cada arremessador terá uma bola de handebol e tentará derrubas os jogadores do time adversário, ou atrapalhá-los, _porém sem machucá-los_. – A mestra grifou as últimas palavras, conhecendo muito bem o temperamento de alguns de seus alunos. – Eles podem entrar dentro do campo para pegar as bolas, mas só podem arremessar do lado de fora. Caso arremessem de dentro do campo, eu marcarei uma falta para o outro time.

- Por um acaso a gente vai ter que arremessar a bola de basquete pra marcar? – Perguntou Toshihiro, observando as três bolas e os tacos ao lado da professora.

- Exatamente. A bola de basquete é pesada, mais difícil de se jogar. E vocês devem andar com ela como se anda em um jogo de basquete, quicando a bola no chão. Ao invés de três aros elevados a quinze metros de altura, vocês terão o gol normal para marcar. Cada gol valerá dez pontos, como no jogo de verdade.

- Os arremessadores então vão ficar de fora? – Perguntou Takashi, achando que essa seria uma boa opção para jogar.

- Na verdade, vocês vão sempre trocar posições. A cada dez minutos, os arremessadores serão trocados, entrando na posição de quem acabou de sair. Portanto, sejam espertos na hora de decidir quem vai sair. Eu já escolhi os times, tentei deixa-los parelhos, e, depois de sorteados os coletes, vamos começar.

A professora falou em voz alta os dois times. Ken, Elizabeth, Rumiko, Takashi e Cathy ficaram em um time, tendo Toshihiro, Yuy, Satsuki, Marie e Gaby como adversários. Após o sorteio dos coletes, em que os auto-declarados capitães Elizabeth e Yuy tiraram um papelzinho de uma pequena caixa com quatro nomes, ficou decidido que o primeiro time seria _Grifinória, _de coletes vermelhos, e o segundo, _Corvinal, _de coletes azuis.

* * *

Os times se reuniram brevemente para decidir as posições:

- Posso ficar no gol? Posso? – Perguntou Ken, um dos mais agitados após receber o colete. _Grifinória _era a casa a qual Harry Potter, o herói da saga, pertencia, e, com mocinho da trama, ele quase sempre vencia os demais. O japonês agia como se, apenas por receberem o tal colete, seu time fosse automaticamente declarado vencedor.

- Como quiser. Acho que ninguém mais vai se habilitar mesmo, né? – Respondeu Beth, já se apossando de um bastão. – E eu sou a batedora! – Declarou, entusiasmada.

- Achei que você fosse gostar da idéia de ser arremessadora... – Comentou Cathy, olhando provocativamente para a amiga.

- Eu seria, se você estivesse no outro time. – Devolveu a líder no mesmo tom.

- Pois então eu serei a arremessadora! – Decidiu Cathy, desfiando os outros a discordarem.

- Eu quero ser artilheira! – Declarou Rumiko, dando um soco no ar.

- Você _vai ser _artilheira, Rumiko! – Ken, Elizabeth e Cathy disseram em coro. O japonês continuou depois que as duas se calaram. – Essa é a única posição que sobrou, o que significa que a nossa Miniatura de Formiga Lerdômica vai ter que marcar gols com a bola de basquete...

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Takashi, cobertos de dúvidas quanto à capacidade do garoto de cumprir com êxito sua tarefa.

* * *

- Urameshi, no gol. Satsuki, Champollion-chan, vocês serão as artilheiras. Andrews-chan, comece arremessando. Eu serei o primeiro batedor. – Anunciou o capitão, sem dar tempo para seu time pensar. Ao que parecia, ele já tinha uma estratégia montada, e os outros quatro nada podiam fazer a não ser obedecê-lo.

Depois de definidas as funções, o time da _Corvinal, _no livro de J.K. Rowling a casa dos mais inteligentes, se distanciou um pouco para vestirem os coletes, proporcionando a Toshihiro a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com a CDF loira de seu time que ele aguardava desde o anúncio das posições:

- Ô, Satsuki! – Sussurrou ele para a amiga, torcendo para que seu líder não tivesse ouvidos supersônicos. – Desde quando o Yuy te chama pelo primeiro nome?

Não foi surpreendente ver a garota corar antes de responder, o surpreendente foi ouvir a sua resposta:

- Ah, o Koichi? É, bem... ontem aconteceram algumas coisas enquanto vocês estavam dormindo que... bem... é melhor eu não falar... aqui não é o momento...

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de vocês terem ficado que nem duas estátuas mortas durante o caos que foi a manhã?

A garota ou não ouviu, ou não quis responder. Antes que o chinês desse conta, ela já estava junto do líder discutindo estratégias.

* * *

Rumiko, Takashi, Satsuki e Marie se posicionaram da linha do círculo central da quadra. Zanxam-sensei encontrava-se exatamente no meio desta com a bola de basquete em mãos. Nas laterais, Cathy e Gaby já preparavam suas bolas para serem arremessadas, enquanto Yuy e Elizabeth se posicionavam um pouco atrás de seus companheiros artilheiros. Ken e Toshihiro já se preparavam "em baixo dos três paus". O apito soou, a bola foi largada para o alto, dando início à partida.

Após um bate-e-rebate inicial, em que Takashi não conseguiu participar por falta de altura e Marie nem sequer tentou com medo de ter o cabelo bagunçado, a bola acabou ficando com Rumiko, que, mais por sorte do que por habilidade, conseguiu passar pela pequena francesa. Estava se preparando para finalmente arremessar quando um _balaço_ arremessado por Gaby a distraiu e ela soltou a _goles_.

Satsuki não deixou a jogada da companheira canadense ser desperdiçada, roubando a posse de bola e avançando para o outro lado do campo. No meio da corrida, seu olhar cruzou com o de Yuy, que corria ao seu lado para evitar qualquer ataque de bolas lançadas por Cathy. Acabou se distraindo e seu arremesso foi facilmente defendido por Ken.

Mais por curiosidade do que por estratégia, o goleiro da _Grifinória _jogou a bola para Takashi, observando atentamente o que ele faria com a bola tamanho família. O projeto de gente de Xianmei se atrapalhou, tropeçou em Marie e os dois foram driblados pela bola enquanto tentavam pegá-la. Satsuki se aproveitou e novamente ficou com a posse da bola. Enquanto corria, Yuy rebatia uma bola arremessada por Cathy em direção a Rumiko, porém esta mesma bola foi interceptada por Elizabeth, que mirou muito perto da cabeça da loira. Assustada, ela soltou a bola e foi a vez de Rumiko se aproveitar.

Ninguém acreditou quando a _Grifinória _abriu o placar, após a bola rasteira jogada por Rumiko passar por baixo das pernas de Toshihiro.

- Toshihiro! Sai desse gol agora! – Gritou Satsuki, assim que se recuperou do choque.

- Ele não pode, Satsuki. – Yuy impediu a companheira de fazer algo muito violento com o goleiro frangueiro bem a tempo. – Somente quando as trocas forem anunciadas.

- Droga...

- Mas o Urameshi vai jogar melhor agora... – O líder dos Taichi estava olhando para o chinês, e, apesar da franja cobrindo os olhos, o mestre de Fenku sabia que a expressão estampada neles não era a de alguém com bom humor ou dotado de algum espírito bondoso. – Ou então faremos uma sessão de treino particular em modo intensivo...

Toshihiro achou melhor parar de ficar bobo toda a vez que Rumiko se aproximava ou não teria mais a sanidade para falar com ela em um futuro próximo.

Por uma questão de estratégia, na primeira substituição não foi Toshihiro quem saiu, mas sim Marie pelo time da _Corvinal _e Takashi trocou com Cathy pela _Grifinória. _Foram dez minutos de martírio para os batedores. Elizabeth e Yuy mal podiam rebater as fracas bolas que os dois pirralhos tentavam lançar. Com batedores e arremessadores neutralizados, o jogo ficou na mão dos artilheiros e goleiros.

Gaby e Cathy eram um pouco melhores que seus antecessores nesta posição, e o jogo fluiu com um pouco menos de trapalhadas. Passes começaram a surgir e os arremessos foram mais freqüentes. Toshihiro conseguiu se redimir, não só com suas defesas espetaculares, mas também com uma jogada fora dos padrões.

Rumiko havia arremessado. O chinês, com medo do que o líder de sua equipe queria dizer com "sessão de treino particular em modo intensivo", defendeu exemplarmente desta vez, logo visualizando Satsuki do outro lado do campo, próxima a Ken. Gaby e Takashi discutiam alguma coisa nas margens do campo, logo, ele não tinha outra alternativa senão tentar jogar com a amiga loira. Surpreendeu-se quando, utilizando-se de uma força que não sabia que tinha, marcou o gol de empate de seu time quando a bola arremessada por ele passou tanto pela CDF quanto pelo maluco. Até mesmo a mestra de Fenki o cumprimentou depois do lance. Foi uma sorte o time de vermelho não ter atacado nos minutos seguintes, caso contrário, o chinês não escaparia dos planos do líder.

Dez minutos de intervalo. Os capitães dos times bem que tentaram fazer seus companheiros pensarem em alguma jogada especial, porém nenhum dos outros oito beybladers estava com muita vontade de pensar nas partes chatas de um jogo, preferindo discutir sobre as jogadas mais inusitadas, de preferência fazendo comentários idiotas ou sem nexo sobre as mesmas.

Quando o jogo recomeçou, Satsuki e Rumiko entraram no lugar de Takashi e Marie. O ócio que antes acometia os batedores passou a rondar os goleiros, já que nenhum dos quatro artilheiros era de fato bom em arremessos, ainda mais com uma bola de basquete. Os destaques desta parte do jogo ficaram por conta da brilhante e inusitada pontaria daqueles que trabalhavam com as bolas de handebol. Toshihiro quase teve seu nariz arrancado fora por uma bola arremessada por Rumiko no momento em que defendia uma fraca jogada de Takashi. O chinezinho miúdo acabou pagando quando uma bola rebatida por Yuy acertou exatamente o meio de suas pernas justamente no momento em que ele estava se animando a começar a correr. Atrapalhado, acabou caindo no chão e cortando os dois joelhos. Se não estivesse achando tudo tão divertido, teria começado a choramingar e não pararia de fazer escândalos até poder finalmente deixar o campo.

Na substituição seguinte, os goleiros saíram para dar lugar às garotas. Toshihiro e Ken até que não eram ruins arremessando, mas Rumiko e Satsuki atuando de goleiras era algo que muitos dos presentes gostariam de esquecer para evitar pesadelos noturnos. Se a qualidade técnica dos quatro artilheiros já era ruim, a daquelas que deveriam impedi-los de marcar era pior ainda. Tanto que, em penas cinco minutos, Cathy marcara três vezes em Satsuki, deixando a _Grifinória _na frente por quarenta a dez. Nos cinco minutos seguintes, porém, uma série de jogadas combinadas totalmente inesperadas e ilógicas entre Marie e Gaby acabou reduzindo um pouco esta diferença. Na altura da última substituição, o jogo estava quarenta a trinta para o time de vermelho.

Não havia se passado nem um minuto depois de efetuada a troca de posição, Yuy lançou a bola na direção de Toshihiro. O garoto achou estranho, dado que normalmente os arremessadores deveriam mirar os artilheiros, não os batedores. Ao se posicionar para rebater, porém, o mestre de Fenku entendeu o que o capitão adversário planejava. Na posição em que estava, e dada a trajetória do _balaço, _a única direção para a qual ele poderia rebater a bola era na direção do gol de Rumiko. Caso se recusasse a rebater, com certeza seria nocauteado pela força da esfera em rota de colisão com seu nariz.

- Rumiko, se abaixa! – Gritou o chinês, enquanto rebatia a bola mandada por Yuy. Rumiko, vendo a bomba que se aproximava, obedeceu sem hesitar. Infelizmente para o time de vermelho, Marie estava com a bola de basquete na mão nesta ocasião, numa posição perigosamente perto do gol adversário, e não teve que fazer muita força para marcar o gol de empate de seu time.

O jogo ainda estava empatado faltando apenas um minuto para o fim do jogo. Os artilheiros estavam casados, principalmente Takashi, que nunca havia corrido tanto na vida. – Só o fato de ele ter começado a correr já deveria valer a sua aprovação até o fim do ano na disciplina. Elizabeth arremessou uma bola para tirar a _goles _da mão de Marie. A bola foi recuperada por Takashi, que deu seu último gás na tentativa de chegar ao gol adversário. Satsuki, porém, conseguiu defender seu arremesso. No canto do olho, percebeu que Yuy se preparava para arremessar seu _balaço, _porém não sabia dizer exatamente para onde. Os dois se encararam e a garota sentiu uma enorme vontade de jogar a bola para cima, longe do alcance dos artilheiros pirralhos tampinhas de garrafas. Assim o fez. Um pouco antes de a bola começar a cair novamente no chão, depois de suspensa no ar, o capitão de _Corvinal _arremessou seu último _balaço _em direção à _goles. _Ninguém soube como reagir quando a bola maior, empurrada pela menor, cruzou a linha do gol defendido por Rumiko, um milésimo de segundo antes de o apito de Zanxam-sensei anunciar o final do jogo.

Final: _Corvinal 50 x 40 Grifinória. _

* * *

Com Zanxam-sensei imaginava que fosse acontecer, a grande maioria de seus alunos estava tão cansada depois de um jogo tão emocionante e fora dos padrões que não conseguiu fazer mais nada durante o resto da tarde, dando a ela e a Daitenji-san tempo suficiente para resolver alguns negócios particulares que, pelo menos por enquanto, não poderiam ser do conhecimento de nenhum dos beybladers, principalmente dos Taichi.

_- Ah, Daitenji-kun, então é você? O que posso fazer por meu velho amigo? _– Perguntou uma voz tão cínica quanto sinistra do outro lado da linha do telefone. O presidente da BBA, ao lado de sua amiga Zanxam, escutava, tenso, as palavras do outro homem, tentando não demonstrar todo seu nervosismo por finalmente estar falando com esta pessoa, depois de longos anos de separação.

- Hajime-san, eu sei o que você planeja fazer com seus filhos! E quero que saiba que não vou permitir! Nenhum de meus protegidos vai sofrer com suas tramóias malucas! Eu achei que você tivesse mudado desde os tempos do colégio, mas pelo visto...

_- Ah, Daitenji-kun, Daitenji-kun, você continua o mesmo certinho de sempre… - _O que quer que Daitenji-san estivesse tentado dizer, foi interrompido pelo homem chamado de Hajime. – _Não muda nunca. Eu sinto te desapontar, mas meu plano não pode mais ser impedido. Eu já tenho autorização para colocar minha equipe no torneio, e eles darão as caras mais cedo do que você imagina, senhor Presidente da Beyblade Battle Association..._

- Seu cinismo me dá nojo! Não entendo como pude ser seu amigo durante tanto tempo! Você vai ver, eu vou te impedir, custe o que custar! – Daitenji-san tornava-se mais tenso a cada palavra que gritava contra o misterioso ouvinte do outro lado da linha. Este, pelo contrário, não parecia nenhum pouco abalado. Pelo contrário, estava se divertindo.

- _Até mesmo sacrificar a vida de minhas crianças? _

- NÃO! – O presidente da BBA teve a impressão de que seu coração parara por alguns momentos. Aquele homem estava falando em sacrifícios de crianças. Nunca imaginara que a pessoa que um dia fora seu melhor amigo tivesse uma mente tão insana e coberta de trevas.

- _É melhor se acostumar com a idéia, pois é isso que vai acontecer se você tentar me impedir... Amigo..._

- Não sou mais seu amigo! Não sou há muito tempo! Desde que...

- _Desde que o moleque nasceu? Ou desde que eu o abandonei? Tanto faz, ele não é mais meu filho mesmo... _

- Como você pode falar assim dele? – De raiva e desespero, o coração de Daitenji-san se encheu de incredulidade e nojo. Queria poder desligar o telefone, mas havia ainda uma coisa que precisava saber antes de dar um fim ao seu tormento.

- _Ele era fraco, um ser sem importância. Para mim, foi como se tivesse morrido naquele dia. Afinal de contas, agora tenho outros para substituí-lo. _

- Outros?

- _Minha equipe. Meus novos filhos. Juntos, vamos cumprir nossos objetivos, e não vai ser o seu exército de beybladers incompetentes que vai me impedir! Nem a mim, nem aos Soldier of Russia! Hahahhahahahahahahahaha _

Miko Zanxam respirou aliviada quando o homem ao seu lado desligou o telefone finalmente. Ouvira toda a conversa pelo _viva-voz_, e estava tão abalada quanto o outro. Por meses o presidente da BBA havia secretamente investigado todos os movimentos do homem chamado Hajime, antes um amigo e colega de escola, agora um inimigo mortal. Passara noites em claro estudando os resultados das investigações. Pelo menos agora os dois agora tinham certeza dos planos que ele tramava enquanto provavelmente ria da impotência da associação que deveria controlar o beyblade no mundo.

- Desculpe, Miko-san, eu jamais deveria ter colocado você no meio de tudo isso... – Declarou o chefe da BBA, visivelmente muito abatido.

- Esqueça, Daitenji-san, não fale isso. Você salvou minha vida daquela vez, e eu lhe serei eternamente grata, farei o que for preciso para retribuir o que me fez! – A mulher tentou consolá-lo, embora ela mesma não estivesse muito otimista com a situação.

- Mas aquilo foi...

- Você me salvou de uma doença terrível! – Zanxam-sensei resolveu trazer para si a responsabilidade de animar seu salvador, pelo menos para que ele pudesse continuar ajudando os Taichi a vencerem os desafios que ainda viriam. – Minha vida mudou depois de receber a sua medula, foi como se eu tivesse nascido de novo. Nunca me senti tão viva, com tanta vontade de viver, de fazer tudo que está ao meu alcance. Não podemos desistir agora, o futuro dos Taichi e de tantos outros beybladers depende das escolhas que você vai tomar a partir de agora. Por favor, não se desanime. Nem que seja por eles...

- Você está certa, Miko-san, eu deveria ser o primeiro a dar o exemplo, continuar perseverando, mas é muito difícil, Hajime-san era... – Daitenji-san aos poucos foi se acalmando, embora ainda estivesse visivelmente em estado de choque.

- Eu sei, eu sei... vou tentar... vou tentar... em nome das crianças...

* * *

9 de setembro, segunda-feira.

Tanto Daitenji-san quando Zanxam-sensei não estavam se sentindo muito bem no fim de semana, por isso, o planejamento do fim de semana canadense, para desespero das Girl Power, foi cancelado. Em compensação, os beybladers passaram o fim de semana inteiro treinando, fazendo pequenas lutas entre eles e se divertindo até mais do que o esperado. Surpreendentemente para oito entre nove beybladers, Yuy aceitou participar até mesmo das lutar mais descontraídas, pela primeira vez conseguindo ficar uma tarde sem criticar os companheiros de equipe. Satsuki era a única que sabia a razão, e pretendia guardar este segredo por enquanto.

Em consideração pelo fato de a professora não ter passado bem durante o fim de semana, seus alunos concordaram em não fazer _muita _bagunça durante a última aula em Ottawa. Seus planos caíram por terra, porém, quando a mestra entrou na sala. Ela vestia uma veste negra que ia até seus pés, um chapéu preto pontudo na cabeça e havia uma ruga pintada na ponta de seu nariz. Sua mão direita segurava um objeto fino e cumprido, feito de madeira que se assemelhava muito a...

- Uma varinha mágica! – Gritaram os alunos em coro assim que perceberam qual era a fantasia da professora.

- Realmente, Zanxam-sensei, entre todas as coisas que eu não esperava ver enquanto vivo estava a senhora vestida de bruxa! – Declarou Ken, se levantando de sua carteira para olhar mais de perto a caracterização. – As outras coisas são o Takashi com mais de um metro de sessenta, o Yuy sorrindo enquanto assiste _Barney_ na TV e a Rumiko gabaritando uma prova que a Satsuki tira zero.

- Eu não serei a única a me vestir assim hoje, Urashima-kun.

Mal a sensei terminara de pronunciar sua frase, Daitenji-san entrava porta a dentro com uma sacola cheia do que parecia um amontoado de roupas negras, livros pesados e gravetos muito bem talhados.

- Isso é tudo pra gente? – Perguntou Marie, maravilhada. Ela foi uma das primeiras a perceber que dentro da sacola havia um kit completo de artigos para bruxaria, incluindo a roupa negra, o chapéu, livros de feitiços e, claro, a varinha mágica.

- Sim. E quando eu chamar seus nomes, venham aqui e apanhem um desses kits. Vocês os usarão durante toda a aula hoje.

A bagunça reinou quase sem controle até Satsuki assumir o lugar da professora – que por milagre não parecia se importar nenhum pouco com a baderna – e dar uma aula sobre a _Poção Polissuco, _capaz de fazer uma pessoa se transformar em outra. Os alunos ficaram muito atentos durante a explicação, tão atentos que colocaram em prática a lição aprendida antes mesmo de tomar a bebida.

- Oh, não! Hoje está tão frio! O que vai ser de mim na hora de tomar banho e lavar este cabelo? Como é que ele vai secar? – Exclamou Ken, segurando uma trança imaginária enquanto imitava uma cena não muito rara na intimidade dos Taichi. Toshihiro sorriu enquanto imaginava o que responderia:

- Por favor, Zanxam-sensei, não me ponha de castigo! Eu juro que a tartaruga que apareceu nadando na sua sopa ontem foi um acidente! Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! – O chinês inclusive bagunçou a sua franja para torná-la um pouco mais parecida com a do amigo japonês. – E não me faça ouvir mais um daqueles sermões, ou minhas orelhas vão ficar que nem pimentão e o meu cérebro vai torrar tanto que eu nem vou conseguiu xingar o Takashi!

Rumiko achou que era o seu momento de entrar na brincadeira, imitando a melhor amiga quase perfeitamente:

- Ah, Zanxam-sensei! Será que eu poderia te acompanhar no almoço hoje? Sabe, ainda tenho algumas dúvidas sobre aquela matéria superdifícil que você estava explicando para o Yuy-san na aula de hoje... E além do mais eu preciso estudar para as provas, e queria saber o que vai cair nelas... Ah, e queria que o Yuy-san... ai, ai, ai, Yuy-san...

- Na verdade, Rumiko... – Toshihiro interrompeu, sendo ele mesmo por um breve momento. – Não é mais Yuy-san faz um bom tempo... Agora ao que parece a nossa amiga Satsuki anda chamando o líder só de Koichi...

Todos os olhares da sala se voltaram para a loira CDF. Ela sabia que o momento da verdade chegaria, em que teria que aturar as perguntas absurdas de seus colegas sobre o que ela e o líder dos Taichi andaram fazendo para ficarem tão íntimos, mas ela gostaria que esse momento pudesse ter sido adiado um pouco mais. Por sorte, sua inteligência e raciocínio rápido estavam funcionando a todo o vapor, fazendo com que ela pensasse em uma saída rapidamente. Decidiu imitar Rumiko:

- Ah, não! Eu não vou sair daqui! Olha só! O restaurante tem aqueles garçons que vestem roupas aterrorizantes, a sala de aula tem a professora sargentona assustadora, o público que vai assistir as nossas lutas fica assustador quando começa a torcer contra a gente... E ainda tem aquele quadro na parede da recepção que me dá calafrios toda a vez que eu olho pra ele!

Todos riram da imitação da loira. Riram tanto que até se esqueceram das perguntas que estavam prestes a fazer.

- Ah, sim! E esqueci que em baixo da minha cama tem monstros aterrorizantes também! – Completou a loira, lembrando de outra coisa sobre a amiga que havia esquecido.

- Eu adoraria observar, analisar e catalogar a fauna que existe no mundo sub-camático! – Exclamou Ken, ainda imitando o colega biólogo _wannabe. _

- Então eu acho melhor a gente começar a dormir de luz acesa durante a noite, assim eles não vêm atrás da gente! – Exclamou Elizabeth, imitando a voz fina de Marie em seu estado de garotinha apavorada.

- Se eles aparecerem mesmo, podem contar comigo e com o meu super-bastão afastador de monstros para acabar com eles definitivamente! – Foi a vez de Cathy se pronunciar, de pé em cima da cadeira girando um bastão de beisebol imaginário pelo ar, depois fingindo acertar algum ser infeliz imaginário. – _Ihhhááá_!

- Lá, lá, lá, como é bom não ouvir nada dessa bagunça! – Exclamou Marie, imitando Gaby. – Eu vou tirar um cochilo, me acordem quando a gritaria acabar!

- Ah, não! Ah, não! – Era Gaby, imitando a voz irritada da companheira estressada, com uma perfeição que chegava a ser absurda considerando que ela nunca ouvira realmente a amiga falar. – Agora chega! Calem a boca que eu quero cantar! E ai de quem soltar um piu! E Beth, eu ainda quero lutar com você!

- Vamos, Taichi, chega dessas criancices bobas e vamos treinar. – Falou uma voz grave e séria no meio do tumulto. Todos se viraram para Yuy prontos para reclamar do fato de ele ter estragado a brincadeira, porém ficaram surpresos ao constatar que não havia sido o líder dos Taichi a proferir tal frase. O mestre de Fenhir apontava com a varinha mágica na direção de algo bem próximo do chão. Ao seguir a direção indicada, surpresa geral ao encararem Takashi fazendo pose de _bad boy _sentado em sua cadeira – apoiado em alguns livros para poder alcançar o topo da mesa, diga-se de passagem – fazendo movimentos entediados com as mãos numa imitação do líder que poderia ter sido perfeita se o garoto fosse mais alto.

- Takashi? – Todos perguntaram em um coro incrivelmente sincronizado.

- Não. Eu sou o Yuy que tomou a poção polissuco quando ninguém estava vendo e assumi a forma do idiota nanico do Yadate-kun.

As piscadelas sucessivas dos oito beybladers pasmos indicava que eles estavam mesmo considerando a possibilidade apontada pelo garoto, tal a perfeição da imitação.

Toshihiro foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque e, ainda imitando Ken, dirigiu a palavra novamente ao (verdadeiro) líder dos Taichi:

- Ah, Yuy, você bem que podia fechar a boca agora, não? Já falou demais por hoje, não acha? Não agüento mais ouvir a sua voz!

Para a surpresa de todos os presentes, Yuy se levantou e começou a imitar todos os membros de sua equipe, um por um, com uma exatidão um tanto surpreendente para alguém que parecia estar sempre distante dos demais:

- Ah, é, e bem que você podia cancelar os treinos extras do fim de semana também, né? Ainda mais os intensivos e as sessões particulares... – Toshihiro foi a primeira vítima. Ficou visivelmente corado ao perceber que Rumiko estava entre as que mais riam dessa imitação – E que tal se a gente faltasse no treino pra atacar a cozinha? Eu tenho um plano pra gente conseguir enlouquecer os cozinheiros, irritar a sensei e ainda passar a noite no banheiro, sem ter que ir pra nenhum treino! O que acham? – Ken foi a vítima seguinte, e riu muito da própria imitação. Nunca imaginara que pudesse ser imitado por alguém tão sério quanto Koichi Yuy. – Não, isso não está certo! Temos que treinar se quisermos ganhar, e comer demais faz mal! Gente, eu não entendo como vocês conseguem não gostar da Zanxam-sensei! Ela é uma ótima professora! – Satsuki foi a próxima, e a loira teve que se esconder atrás de Toshihiro para não mostrar a amplitude da vermelhidão que seu rosto assumira. – Eu concordo com o plano do Ken, contanto que a gente não passe por nenhum monstro horrendo que vive debaixo da cama ou por melancias assassinas que caem do céu para decepar cabeças, eu vou com vocês nessa! – Rumiko também riu de sua imitação. Estava começando a perceber que realmente tinha medo de coisas muito absurdas. Assustadoras, mas absurdas. – Eu aceito ir com vocês no plano do meu estimado camarada Anta Anencéfala Mentalmente Incapaz, mas primeiro preciso avisar a minha querida mamãezinha sobre a nossa nova empreitada contra os adultos dominadores e ver se ela deixa eu fazer isso! – Takashi quis protestar sobre a parte da "mamãezinha", mas acabou não conseguindo em meio a tantas gargalhadas. No fim, Ken teve uma última brilhante idéia:

- Agora todo mundo imita o Yuy!

A sala ficou mergulhada em silêncio pelo resto da manhã.

* * *

Quando os alunos finalmente foram liberados, ainda usando as roupas de bruxos, Daitenji-san entrou na sala de sua querida amiga professora:

- Vejo que hoje a sua aula foi mais _light _que o normal, Miko-san. E pelo visto, todos gostaram...

- É. – Respondeu a professora. – Não foi exatamente uma aula. Acho que a conversa do fim de semana com Hajime-san ainda está mexendo comigo. Eu não tive coragem de ser dura demais com eles, sabendo que eles podem em breve...

- Shhh... – O presidente da BBA colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da sensei, silenciando-a. – Não vamos pensar sobre isso agora, está bem? Ainda temos tempo. Hajime-san e sua equipe provavelmente entrarão em cena apenas em novembro... até lá os Taichi e os outros times com certeza estarão preparados.

- Espero que sim, espero que sim...

Os dois saíram juntos da sala de aula, por sorte sem serem notados por nenhum dos alunos, que se encontravam muito entretidos continuando a sessão de imitação no restaurante do hotel.

* * *

30 de setembro, terça-feira. O dia da partida.

O vôo dos Taichi seria o primeiro a deixar Ottawa, rumo à Islândia. Elizabeth voltaria para Nova York praticamente no mesmo horário, enquanto as três Girl Power restantes esperariam pelo menos mais duas horas dentro do aeroporto para poderem iniciar a jornada de volta para casa. Durante a despedida, Gaby, Marie e Rumiko eram as mais emotivas, ficando praticamente grudadas até a hora de finalmente dizer tchau.

- Pelo menos voltaremos a nos ver logo, falta pouco para novembro! – Elizabeth tentou animar as companheiras.

- E até lá estaremos mais fortes! Tão fortes que vocês não vão nem ver o que atingiu vocês quando nos enfrentarmos de novo! – Exclamou Cathy, continuando o discurso da companheira.

- Isso considerando que a gente não vá progredir, né? – Devolveu Ken, abraçando as duas meninas só para poder aperta-las até elas implorarem por clemência.

- _Au revoir, mon ami! Au revoir! _

- Sério, Marie... Às vezes o francês irrita um pouco...

A loirinha ficou perseguindo Takashi pelo aeroporto até a hora do embarque, quando não havia mais como adiar o momento da separação. Rumiko ainda conseguiu sorrir em meio às lágrimas, se despedindo das novas amigas de uma maneira bem alegre, como seu jeito de ser.

* * *

No avião, enquanto tentava não se apavorar muito com os pensamentos de que alguma coisa podia dar errado na hora da decolagem, Rumiko teve uma visão de sua mãe, com uma barriga enorme, indo para o hospital. Com toda a excitação do torneio, esquecera-se completamente que estava para ganhar um irmãozinho. Esquecera-se também que ela havia sido encarregada de encontrar um nome para ele. Seria um menino, ela precisava escolher bem.

- Gente, que nome vocês sugerem para o meu irmãozinho que vai nascer daqui a pouco?

- Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho, Rumiko? – Perguntou Ken, impressionado. Não lembrava de ter ouvido falar disso.

- Sim. Ele deve estar pra nascer logo, logo, e eu preciso encontrar um nome para ele!

- Que tal... Momotarô! – Sugeriu Takashi, enquanto lia um livrinho de histórias infantis em japonês.

- Takashi, esse é o nome do personagem da história que você está lendo... – Suspirou Satsuki, impressionada com a falta de criatividade de seu amigo chinês.

- E que tal Rumihiro? – Sugeriu Toshihiro. O outro chinês arrancou olhares estranhos de todos os membros de seu time, Rumiko inclusive.

- Parece a mistura do nome da Rumiko e do Toshihiro... – Sussurrou Ken no ouvido de Takashi. Os dois riram da idéia.

- Pois eu sugiro Hikaru. – Veio a voz da professora de alguma poltrona a frente deles. – Afinal, ele veio para iluminar a sua vida, não?

Rumiko não gostava muito da idéia de concordar com a professora, mas sua sugestão até que tinha algum sentido, além de ser a mais descente até o momento. Quando chegasse no hotel, falaria com seus pais, contando a nova escolha.

_Yami wo terasu hikari ga koko kara afureru.

* * *

_

**_Rumiko: _**_Aaaahhh! Meu irmãozinho já tem um nome/o/ Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru/o/ (Fazendo pose de líder de torcida com pompons)_

****

**_Cathy: _**_Mas o que significa aquela frase que o James deixou escrita ali no fim do capítulo: O.õ _

****

**_Satsuki: _**_Significa "A luz que ilumina as trevas se espalha a partir de agora", ou coisa assim. _

****

**_Ken: _**_Finalzinho clichê pra um momento clichê de escolha de nome clichê pro irmãozinho da personagem principal que não é clichê! o.o _

****

**_Takashi: _**_Diz "clichê" de novo e a sua língua vai ficar presa. u.ú _

****

**_Ken: _**_Clichê! (Língua do Ken se inoza dentro da boca e ele fica com a língua presa) Athenthão comfhanehifos, vofhes them que enfhendef que não é afhim thão fhacíl que se mufha um fhaís, demofha algum temfho até que tufho estefha pronto... _

****

**_Carlos: _**_Hi, olha só... ele tá falandu igual ao présindeti! Qui retardadu! u.ú _

****

**_Felipe: _**_Já vai começar, é? (se preparando pra bater no Carlos) _

****

**_Cristiano: _**_Ah, parem de brigar, vocês! Hoje eu to triste... ç.ç _

****

**_Felipe: _**_O que foi? (Esquecendo do Carlos pra ir consolar o Cristiano) _

****

**_Cristiano: _**_É que já faz mais de um mês que eu fiz aniversário e até hoje o James-san não postou a minha fic de aniversário! TT.TT (chorando copiosamente no ombro do Felipe) EU QUERO A MINHA FIC DE ANIVERSÁRIO! __TTTTTT.TTTTTT _

****

**_Len: _**_É! Eu também quero a minha! Daqui a pouco vai ser aniversário do Ken e nada da gente ter as nossas histórias! (fazendo gestos obscenos proibidos para menores) _

****

**_Marie: _**_Não se esqueçam de mim! (Fazendo pose de protesto) _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Eu vim reivindicar a fic da minha amiga Espírito Feliz do Além, que por _

_determinação do James não pode mais aparecer no off-talk. XD Ela me disse que está revoltada porque o aniversário dela passou e ela ainda não apareceu como realmente deveria. XDDDD E disse que ia parar de fazer "XD" se ele não postasse logo, e que ia mandar o Torcedor Sueco bater no James! XDDDD _

****

**_James: _**_(Aparece do nada vestindo uma armadura medieval) Hem, hem... _

_Pois é, né... alguns aniversários estão atrasados... _

****

**_Ken: _**_(acabando de voltar da fonoaudióloga pra reaprender a falar) E alguns estão chegando! XDDDDDDDDDDDD /o/o/o/ _

_(porrada no Ken pra ver se ele cala a boca) _

****

**_James: _**_E eu não pude fazer nada até o momento porque... convenhamos... eu passei um ano escrevendo apenas TRÊS torneios, quando em meio ano no ano passado eu escrevi outros TRÊS torneios que eram mais longos de que os TRÊS torneios desse ano... _

_Eu tinha que terminar este torneio, ou ia ter um treco... _

****

**_Cathy: _**_E ia ser enterrado vivo por sua demora... ò.ó _

****

**_James: _**_Isso também... (cara de medo) _

****

**_Cristiano: _**_Tá, mas agora não tem mais que terminar torneio... (pequeno riacho correndo ao lado de Cristiano formado de lágrimas) _

_(Formiguinha nadando pelo riacho em cima de um barco de papel) _

_(Lhana rindo da formiga no barco de papel) _

_(David fazendo barcos de papel e catando formigas para colocar neles) _

_(Lhana comendo as formigas que estavam nos barcos de papel) _

_(David nocauteado por ser uma péssima babá) _

_(Lily nervosa tirando a Lhana de perto das formigas e dos barquinhos) _

_(Lily mandando a gente parar de xeretar a vida particular dela e voltar ao que realmente interessa no off-talk) _

_(voltando ao que interessa)_

**_James: _**_É... tecnicamente não... _

_Domingo ainda tem as fichas das Girl Power e o meu comentário sobre o torneio... _

****

**_Elizabeth: _**_Ou seja, a parte chata... _

****

**_James: _**_Exatamente! n.n Depois disso, eu deveria começar a postar o próximo torneio, mas tendo em vista o enorme atraso nas fics de aniversário... _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Você tem sorte que o pessoal da equipe européia não pode aparecer no off-talk, porque se eles pudessem, a gente vendo agora um dramão giganteeeeeeeesco sobre a sua falta de caráter demonstrada no ato de atrasar o início de um torneio tão importante e com personagens tão interessantes, originais e poderosos que não agüentam mais esperar a sua vez de aparecer na história e tem que se contentar em aparecer disfarçados nos off-talks falando besteira atrás de besteira sem poder realmente demonstrar sua verdadeira personalidade ou serem levados à sério por quem quer que seja e... XD _

****

**_Yuy: _**_Sem comentários... __¬¬' _

****

**_Ken: _**_Noooooosa! Ele imitou direitinho a Freira Puritana! E ainda por cima sem dizer nada sobre Deus... Será que ele também bebeu a poção Polissuco? O.õ _

****

**_Takashi: _**_Não seja besta, ele só está fazendo isso pra nos provocar. u.ú _

****

**_Satsuki: _**_Falando em comentários... Aquela ceninha do Daitenji-san e da Zanxam-sensei com o cara misterioso no telefone me deu calafrios... (se aquecendo com um cobertor térmico pra ver se passam os calafrios) _

****

**_Rumiko: _**_Eu não entendi nada do que eles falaram... O.õ _

****

**_Ann: _**_Pra começo de conversa, vocês não deviam saber que eles tiveram aquela conversa! ò.ó _

****

**_John: _**_Você repetiu duas vezes a palavra "conversa" na frase, e isso não fica legal na linguagem escrita... _

****

**_Ann: _**_Está me desafiando? ò.ó (Olhar assassino demoníaco que faz o irmão mais novo cagar nas calças) _

****

**_John: _**_Não... (John sai correndo em direção ao banheiro) _

****

**_Ann: _**_Assim está melhor... _

_Aliás, foi tão bom ver que a nossa chantagem emocional de não postar até receber pelo menos três reviews funcionou! Ficamos tão felizes quando a caixa postal do James apareceu lotadinha de mensagens avisando que chegaram vários reviews, inclusive de gente que nem sequer tinha comentado antes/o/ _

****

**_Toshihiro: _**_Odeio ser estraga-prazeres, mas eu acho que eles só mandaram os reviews por causa daquela última cena do capítulo que a Satsuki insiste em não deixar a gente ler. Aposto como todo mundo que lê essa fic é fan da Satsuki com o Yuy e ficou emocionado ao ler o que eles fizeram. Eu também fiquei, e olha que ainda não consegui ler... o.o _

****

**_Rumiko: _**_A Marian não é fan de Yuy/Satsuki... o.o _

****

**_Toshihiro: _**_Mas isso é porque ela gosta de Toshihiro/Rumiko e... (cala-se subitamente ao tornar-se um pimentão ambulante) _

****

**_Rumiko: _**_Do que ela gosta? Eu não consegui ouvir muito bem... _

****

**_Yuy: _**_Não queira saber... ¬¬' _

****

**_Cathy: _**_Mas enfim, gente, deixando de falar do capítulo passado... _

_A chantagem continua! Se até domingo o James não tiver recebido três reviews, não tem fichão da gente! _

****

**_Marie: _**_E as fics do aniversários? _

****

**_Cathy: _**_Ah, elas estão em uma história separada... não dá pra controlar... _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_E sem o fichão, não tem torneio novo! XD _

****

**_Rumiko: _**_Você parece absurdamente mais feliz com a idéia de começar um torneio novo! O que tem de especial nele? _

****

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Leia e descubra! XD Leia e descubra! XD _

****

**_Rumiko: _**_Tá, né... o.o _

****

**_James: _**_E vamos ficando por aqui... Eu tenho que almoçar! _

_Bye, bye! E até domingo, se tudo der certo! _

_(Ahahahahahahas, não explodimos a Terra nem fizemos nada de absurdo dessa vez!) _

_(Todos os beybladers comemoram) _

_(Passa o Hajime no meio do off-talk e joga um monte de dinamites ACME no meio dos _

_beybladers) _

_(Pânico geral) _

_(James decide desligar o computador antes de tudo ir pelos ares, pra que assim não apareça a mensagem de erro de sistema quando ele for ligar a máquina de novo, devido ao desligamento _

_incorreto) _

_(James lembra que, se a máquina for pelos ares, não vai ter como ligar de novo e se contenta em apenas salvar o arquivo em um back-up online) _

_(A Terra, pra variar, explode) _

_FIM_

_

* * *

_

**Post Script: **Maldito ff. net! Tive que arrumar a mesma coisa cinco vezes antes de conseguir postar! (fumacinha saindo da cabeça do James)


	81. Girl Power

_**GIRL POWER**_

_**ELIZABETH EDWARDS**_

**NOME: **ELIZABETH EDWARDS

**FERA-BIT: **CYRL (ÁGUIA AMERICANA)

**IDADE: **10

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **23/04/1993

**SIGNO: **ÁRIES

**SÉRIE: **4a

**PAI: **HARRY EDWARDS (FALECIDO)

**MÃE: **ELISA EDWARDS (POLICIAL)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA DE QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **FRANCÊS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NENHUM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **BEISEBOL, BEISEBOL, BEISEBOL E BEISEBOL

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **HAMBURGER E BATATA FRITA

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **PICLES

**PERSONALIDADE: **LÍDER DAS GIRL POWER.

DE INÍCIO, ELIZABETH PARECIA SER O OPOSTO DE SUAS COLEGAS DE TIME. ERA A LÍDER, MAS NÃO ERA CANADENSE, NUNCA TIRA O UNIFORME DOS _YANKEES_ DO CORPO, ENQUANTO AS OUTRAS TRÊS MENINAS FAZEM O POSSÍVEL PARA ANDAREM ARRUMADAS E GOSTA DE EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA E EXERCÍCIOS FÍSICOS, ALÉM DE NÃO SE PREOCUPAR COM SUA APARÊNCIA OU O PENSAMENTO ALHEIO SOBRE SUA PESSOA.

AS BRIGAS COM CATHY ERAM CONSTANTES, O TEMPERAMENTO DAS DUAS FAVORECIA O DESENTENDIMENTO. A EQUIPE, APESAR DE FORTE, ERA DESUNIDA, E ESSA ERA SUA PRINCIPAL FRAQUEZA NO CAMPEONATO. SOMENTE COM A PRESENÇA DE RUMIKO ENTRE AS MENINAS É QUE HAVIA A POSSIBILIDADE DE ELAS NÃO SE ANIQUILAREM NO MEIO DE UMA CONVERSA.

DEMOROU, MAS FINALMENTE O TIME SE ENTENDEU. ELIZABETH E CATHY PERCEBERAM QUE NÃO ERAM ASSIM TÃO DIFERENTES, TAMBÉM TINHAM MUITAS SEMELHANÇAS, PRINCIPALMENTE EM BEYBLADE E A EQUIPE GANHOU A FORÇA QUE FALTAVA. A AMERICANA E A CANADENSE SE TORNARAM GRANDES AMIGAS, ALGO QUE NUNCA ANTES PODERIAM IMAGINAR.

ELIZABETH NASCEU E VIVEU SUA VIDA TODA EM NOVA YORK. SEU PAI, UM BOMBEIRO, FOI UMA DAS VÍTIMAS DOS ATENTADOS DO DIA 11 DE SETEMBRO. SUA MISSÃO ERA SUBIR NAS TORRES PARA AJUDAR OUTRAS PESSOAS A SAIR. ISSO FEZ COM QUE A GAROTA GUARDASSE UM GRANDE ÓDIO POR QUALQUER COISA VINDA DO ORIENTE MÉDIO.

"PAZ NA TERRA AOS HOMENS E AOS JOGADORES DE BEISEBOL DE BOA VONTADE"

* * *

_**CATHY PARKS**_

**NOME: **CATHERINE PARKS

**FERA-BIT: **WIRL (PINGÜIM)

**IDADE: **9

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **01/02/1994

**SIGNO: **AQUÁRIO

**SÉRIE: **3a

**PAI: **MATEW PARKS (ARQUEÓLOGO)

**MÃE: **ANDRESSA PARKS (VENDEDORA DE TELE-MARKETING)

**IRMÃOS: **DANIEL PARKS (15)

**MATÉRIA DE QUE MAIS GOSTA: **MÚSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **CANÁRIO

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **AMORA

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **RABANETE

**PERSONALIDADE: **A CANTORA/ CABEÇA-QUENTE DA EQUIPE.

CATHY TEM UM TEMPERAMENTO DIFÍCIL. IRRITA-SE FACILMENTE, NÃO GOSTA DE SER CONTRARIADA E PODE ATÉ SER UM POUCO VIOLENTA QUANDO NÃO FAZEM O QUE ELA QUER, APESAR DE SUA APARÊNCIA DE MENININHA FRÁGIL E INDEFESA. MUITOS DE SEUS COMPANHEIROS SURPREENDERAM-SE AO ENCARA-LA NA ARENA, UMA DAS VÁRIAS SURPRESAS QUE EQUIPE DAS MENININHAS FOFINHAS TINHA PREPARADA PARA USAR NO CAMPEONATO.

DESDE AZ DERROTA PARA ELIZABETH NA FINAL DO TORNEIO DE CLASSIFICAÇÃO DO CANADÁ, A ASPIRANTE A CANTORA PASSOU A VER SUA NOVA LÍDER COMO UMA GRANDE RIVAL, A INIMIGA, INTRUSA. ERA UM ABSURDO UMA AMERICANA LIDERAR SUA EQUIPE, A EQUIPE DO CANADÁ. ELA ERA CANADENSE, ELA DEVERIA SER A LÍDER E REPRESENTAR SEU PAÍS.

FELIZMENTE PARA SEU TIME, ESSES DESENTENDIMENTOS ACABARAM ANTES DA FINAL. UMA VEZ UNIDAS, AS GIRL POWER SE TORNARAM UMA EQUIPE MAIS FORTE E CATHY GANHOU UMA NOVA MELHOR AMIGA.

O GRANDE SONHO DE CATHY É SE TORNAR UMA CANTORA FAMOSA, TALVEZ PARTE DE UMA BANDA. AO CANTAR, SUA VOZ MUDA COMPLETAMENTE, DEIXANDO DE SER ESGANIÇADA E AMEDRONTADORA PARA TRANSMITIR TRANQÜILIDADE E CONFIANÇA, RELAXAMENTO.

ACHA SEU NOME MUITO CUMPRIDO E DIFÍCIL DE FALAR, PREFERE SER CHAMADA APENAS DE CATHY. TAMBÉM NÃO GOSTA MUITO DE FALAR SOBRE A PROFISSÃO DE SUA MÃE E QUALQUER COISA RELACIONADA A TELE-MARKETING. ODEIA A IDÉIA DE SER "FILHA DA VENDEDORA DE TELE-MARKETING", AINDA MAIS PORQUE SUA MÃE É UMA DAS QUE MAIS VENDE E A QUERIDINHA DA EMPRESA.

SEU ESTILO DE LUTA É AGRESSIVO E QUANTO MAIS CEDO A LUTA ACABAR, MELHOR.

**"**VIM, VI, VENCI!"

* * *

**_GABY ANDREWS_**

**NOME: **GABRIELLE ANDREWS

**FERA-BIT: **IRL (RAPOSA)

**IDADE: **9

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **26/05/1994

**SIGNO: **GÊMEOS

**SÉRIE: **3a

**PAI: **TADEU ANDREWS (PROFESSOR)

**MÃE: **KARLA ANDREWS (PROFESSORA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA DE QUE MAIS GOSTA: **FILOSOFIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **POODLE PRETO QUE FAZ MUITO BARULHO

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **CHANTILY

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **AVEIA COM MEL

**PERSONALIDADE: **GABY É A MAIS ESPERTA DAS GIRL POWER.

É UMA PESSOA MAIS DISCRETA, NÃO GOSTA DE CHAMAR ATENÇÃO DO JEITO QUE SUAS OUTRAS COMPANHEIRAS FAZEM, PREFERE PASSAR DESPERCEBIDA, AÇÃO JUSTIFICADA PELA SUA PEQUENA DEFICIÊNCIA.

QUANDO NASCEU, GABY TINHA APENAS 10 DE AUDIÇÃO. SEUS PAIS ENSINARAM-NA A FALAR ENQUANTO ELA GRADUALMENTE PERDIA ESSA HABILIDADE. AOS NOVE ANOS DE IDADE, APESAR DE NÃO CONSEGUIR CAPTAR NENHUM SOM, CONSEGUE SE COMUNICAR NORMALMENTE, FALANDO COM UM PEQUENO SOTAQUE E LENDO OS LÁBIOS DAS PESSOAS. FAZ SEU TRABALHO TÃO BEM QUE SUAS COMPANHEIRAS DE EQUIPE NEM SEQUER DESCONFIARAM QUE ELA ERA SURDA ATÉ O LÍDER DOS TAICHI REVELAR A VERDADE.

MESMO NÃO SENDO NEURÓTICA COM ESTUDOS, NEM FICANDO O TEMPO TODO COM UM LIVRO À TIRACOLO, GABY É A MAIS INTELIGENTE DO TIME E UMA DAS ALUNAS FAVORITAS DE ZANXAM-SENSEI. COMO É PRATICAMENTE OBRIGADA A PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM TUDO QUE OS OUTROS FALAM PARA PODER ENTENDE-LOS, POSSUI UM GRANDE PODER DE CONCENTRAÇÃO, QUE ACABA AJUDANDO-A TANTO NA SALA DE AULA QUANTO NA ARENA.

A SUA PRINCIPAL ESTRATÉGIA DE LUTA É FIXAR OS OLHOS EM SUA BEYBLADE, SEM DAR ATENÇÃO AO OPONENTE. PEGO DE SURPRESA, QUALQUER UM QUE ENFRENTE A GAROTA SE IRRITA COM A FALTA DE EFEITO DE EVENTUAIS PROVOCAÇÕES E ACABA PERDENDO.

SEU CACHORRINHO IRRITA TODA A FAMÍLIA COM SEUS GANIDOS MAIS ESGANIÇADOS QUE OS GRITOS DE CATHY. ELA ADORA VER AS EXPRESSÕES DESESPERADAS DE SEUS PAIS AO TENTAREM CALAR A CRIATURA.

"AS APARÊNCIAS ENGANAM"

* * *

**_MARIE CHAMPOLLION_**

**NOME: **MARIE CHAMPOLLION

**FERA-BIT: **FEAURL (PAVÃO)

**IDADE: **8

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **09/12/1994

**SIGNO: **SAGITÁRIO

**SÉRIE: **3a

**PAI: **HENRY GRINT (CHEFF DE RESTAURANTE EM PARIS)

**MÃE: **ANNE CHAMPOLLION (MODELO)

**IRMÃOS: **DENNIS GRINT (8)

**MATÉRIA DE QUE MAIS GOSTA: **FRANCÊS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **CAVIAR

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **OVAS DE PEIXE

**PERSONALIDADE: **CAÇULA DAS GIRL POWER.

OS PAIS DA GAROTA SE SEPARARAM QUANDO ELA TINHA SEIS ANOS, MOTIVO PELO QUAL A GAROTA DEIXOU A FRANÇA, SEU PAÍS NATAL, E FOI COM A MÃE PARA O CANADÁ, DEIXANDO PARA TRÁS O PAI E O IRMÃO GÊMEO, DO QUAL ELA ERA MUITO PRÓXIMA E SENTE MUITA FALTA.

A MÃE DE MARIE É MODELO, ESTÁ SEMPRE ÀS VOLTAS DAS PASSARELAS PELO MUNDO, LEVANDO SEMPRE A FILHA A TIRACOLO. MARIE SONHA EM SEGUIR A MESMA CARREIRA DA MÃE. ANNE TEM PAVOR DE COMIDAS COM GORDURA OU ALTAMENTE CALÓRICAS, VIVENDO PRATICAMENTE À BASE DE VEGETAIS. SUA FILHA SEGUE A MESMA DIETA, IGNORANDO A POSSIBILIDADE DE FICAR COM ANOREXIA E DEFICIÊNCIA DE NUTRIENTES.

ENTRE AS COMIDAS QUE A FAMÍLIA CHAMPOLLION MAIS CONSOME ESTÁ O CAVIAR, UMA COMIDA MUITO CHIQUE. INFLUENCIADA PELA MÃE, MARIE ADORA A IGUARIA, MAS NÃO SABE QUE UM OUTRO TERMO, UM POUCO MAIS POPULAR E ESCLARECEDOR, PARA SUA COMIDA FAVORITA É "OVAS DE PEIXE". A IDÉIA DE COMER OVOS DE PEIXE LHE DÁ NOJO, E POR ISSO ELA NÃO GOSTA DE "OVAS DE PEIXE", MAS AMA CAVIAR.

OUTRA PAIXÃO DA GAROTA SÃO AS LÍNGUAS LATINAS, PRINCIPALMENTE O FRANCÊS E O ITALIANO. QUANDO MORAVA EM PARIS, TINHA AULAS DE ITALIANO JUNTO COM O IRMÃO, MAS TEVE QUE PARAR AO SE MUDAR PARA MONTREAL.

FEAURL, SENDO UM PAVÃO, ADORA SE EXIBIR E MOSTRAR SEU COLORIDO ESPETACULAR PARA TODOS QUE QUISEREM VER. PODE-SE DIZER QUE NÃO HÁ PARCEIRO MELHOR PARA A FRANCESINHA DA EQUIPE CANADENSE.

"BELEZA NÃO É TUDO, MAS COM CERTEZA AJUDA MUITO"

_**

* * *

Cathy: Ah, não! Agora sim o nosso torneio está oficialmente acabado e...**_

_(Luiz aparece do nada coberto pela bandeira do Inter e com a cara pintada de vermelho e branco)_

_**Luiz: **É CAMPEÃO! É CAMPEÃO! É CAMPEÃO! INTER É CAMPEÃO DO MUNDO! _CAMPEÃO DO MUNDO! _VENCEMOS O BARCELONA! _O BARCELONA! _ENGOLE ESSA, RONALDINHO! Ò.Ó_

_**Cathy: **Hey, quem foi que disse que você poderia entrar aqui? O.õ_

_**Luiz: **HOJE EU POSSO! O INTER É CAMPEÃO DO MUNDO! HOJE, DIA DEZESSETE DE DEZEMBRO DE 2006, O INTER, O MAIOR TIME DO BRASIL, ACABA DE CONQUISTAR SUA GLÓRIA MÁXIMA! ACABOU A EXCLUSIVIDADE DOS GREMISTAS! SE FERREM, GREMISTAS1 HOJE O CAMPEÃO É O INTER! Ò.Ó_

_**James: **Eu deixei você atrapalhar o off-talk pra comemorar, não pra xingar os gremistas! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **É, isso aí! Pode comemorar, mas não se passa! _

_**Luiz: **Que seja... MAS EU TO MUITO FELIZ! _

_(Luiz correndo pra todos os lados gritando o hino do Inter)_

_**Toshihiro: **Engraçado você deixar ele comemorar tanto... você é gremista, James..._

_**James: **É que na verdade... O jogo do Inter contra o Barcelona hoje veio muito de encontro com a minha filosofia de vida, então eu tenho que reconhecer que foi um grande jogo e que o título foi merecido, mesmo eu sendo gremista. _

_Fora que eu acordei hoje às dez da manha com a comemoração do gol. _

_**Felipe: **É, faz sentido. Eu concordo. Cara, o Barcelona tinha tudo pra detonar os colorados, mas eles conseguiram neutralizar toda a superioridade catalã com garra, determinação, e uma boa marcação. Eles deram tudo que tinham pra ganhar, e foi merecido. _

_Sabe, eu to até feliz que tenha sido o Inter a ganhar esse ano, pelo menos o nosso sucessor foi brasileiro..._

_**Cathy: **Podemos parar de discutir futebol agora? É o NOSSO capitulo!_

_**Elizabeth: **É, né... NÓS devemos aparecer mais! ó.ó (Segurando o bastão de modo ameaçador)_

_**Felipe: **Tá bom ,né... (Pegando o Luiz pela gola da camisa e sumindo com ele pra evitar a catástrofe)_

_**Gaby: **Melhor assim, né? _

_**Marie: **Muito melhor! XD_

_**Elizabeth: **É uma pena que acabou... _

_**Satsuki: **Na verdade, já tava ficando um pouco longo, considerando as pausas que o James fez durante o torneio..._

_**Cathy: **E eu com isso? Aparecemos mais! u.u_

_**Gaby: **Mas então, James... O que você tem a dizer sobre esse torneio?_

_(James sobe no palco, apanha o microfone e fica fazendo pose de gente importante enquanto um monte de jornalistas se acotovelam e se matam pra gravar as palavras dele) _

_**James: **Bom... Em primeiro lugar, sim eu demorei demais! Foi o que? Meio ano pra terminar esse torneio? A culpa não é só minha, tá? A escola teve grande parcela de culpa..._

_**Cathy: **Verdade? E aquela história de que você não gostava da gente?_

_**James: **Não é que eu não gostava! As Girl Power eram muito parecidas com os WATB, uma equipe que eu não tinha conseguido desenvolver. Na versão original, a primeira das primeiras, eu tinha aproveitado as minhas férias de julho pra escrever o torneio todo em três dias! TRÊS DIAS! Que trabalho descente pode ser desenvolvido em três dias?_

_**Gaby: **Resumindo... O nosso torneio passou da posição de "demorou menos tempo pra escrever" para "demorou mais tempo pra terminar", né? _

_**James: **Mais ou menos..._

_**Elizabeth: **Você planeja levar tanto tempo assim pra postar o próximo também?_

_**James: **NÃO! (James se benzendo ao pensar nessa possibilidade) DE JEITO NENHUM! SAI PRA LÁ CAPETA! Ainda mais agora que eu to de férias até setembro! Acho que com esse tempo todo, eu termino a história antes de começar a faculdade..._

_(Beybladers comemorando)_

_(beybladers da fase dois querendo aparecer pra comemorar que eles finalmente têm um previsão de aparição)_

_**Toshihiro: **Ainda bem que o grupo de personagens novos é menor na fase dois... ¬¬'_

_**Takashi: **Se não, eles venceriam a barreira dos seguranças corpulentos que o James colocou em volta do PC e aí ia ser tragédia... (se matando com uma espada imaginária)_

_**James: **Ah, eu não sei muito bem o que eu achei desse torneio... (tentando ignorar a festa em volta dele) Eu tive que reler tudo que tinha escrito antes de continuar a escrever, porque tinha escrito um monte de coisas... _

_Eu acho que desenvolvi um pouco mais as Girl Power, mas ainda assim não estou satisfeito. Eu sou perfeccionista, todo mundo sabe!_

_**Marie: **Pois é, né..._

_**James: **Ah, nem vem! Você apareceu mais dessa vez! Antes você era uma inútil fútil que só fazia dieta! _

_**Marie: **n.n_

_**James: **E a Cathy era ainda mais chata, só brigava o tempo todo e era pior do que a Ann..._

_(Ann e Cathy olhando para o James com cara de poucos amigos)_

_(James engolindo em seco olhando pra Cathy e pra Ann)_

_**James: **(correndo para o lugar mais longe que ele pode alcançar correndo sem parar) SÓ QUE ESSE TORNEIO TEVE O CAPÍTULO RECORDE DE REVIEWS!! ENTÃO COMPENSA!! _

_(Satsuki corando, corando, corando...)_

_(Yuy se aproxima de Satsuki)_

_(Todo mundo fica olhando pro Yuy e pra Satsuki sem respirar)_

_(Yuy fica parado observando todo mundo ficar gradualmente roxo)_

_(Yuy observando enquanto todo mundo começa a desmaiar por falta de oxigênio)_

_(Yuy puxa uma cortina escrito "censurado" e ninguém sabe o que ele e Satsuki estão fazendo)_

_(Yuy tira a cortina e Satsuki aparece com uma fantasia de tomate)_

_(Fãs de Yuy/Satsuki tendo ataques cardíacos por todos os lados)_

_(James ainda fugindo de Ann e Cathy)_

_(Toshihiro se aproxima de Rumiko e também puxa a cortina)_

_(Cortina escrito "Não é só o Yuy que sabe fazer essas coisas!")_

_(Grito do outro lado da cortina)_

_(Rumiko sai correndo)_

_(Toshihiro enrolado na trança)_

_**Rumiko: **E nunca mais... faça.. isso... (vermelha)_

_**Ken: **O que ele fez, Rumiko? O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **Ele... ele tentou... ele tentou... ME FAZER ENTENDER A AULA DE CIÊNCIAS DA ZANXAM-SENSEI!!!!!!_

_(capotagem generalizada)_

_**Ken: **É, Toshihiro, você foi mal..._

_(James ainda correndo de Ann e Cathy)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(aparece do nada) Oi! XD_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Vim pra marcar presença! XD Porque eu sei que sou muito queridinho do público! XD _

_(público venerando o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki se vestindo de REI DO MUNDO)_

_(Yuy aparece do nada e seqüestra o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Todo mundo fica olhando com cara de idiota)_

_(James ainda correndo da Ann e da Cathy)_

_(James ainda correndo da Ann e da Cathy)_

_(James ainda correndo da Ann e da Cathy)_

_(James ainda correndo da Ann e da Cathy)_

_(James ainda correndo da Ann e da Cathy)_

_(James fica sem fôlego e começa a ter um ataque de asma)_

_(James se choca com o Yuy fugindo com o Yoshiyuki)_

_(James e Yuy ficam olhando enquanto Ann, Cathy e Yoshiyuki se reúnem cochichando alguma coisa suspeita)_

_(Ann, Cathy e Yoshiyuki com sorrisos muito suspeitos)_

_**Cathy: **Pois é! Hoje, como é um capítulo especial..._

_**Luiz: **É um dia especial!!!!_

_(porrada no Luiz)_

_**Luiz: **x-x_

_**Cathy: **Como eu ia dizendo... (escondendo uma marreta em baixo do tapete) _

_Como hoje é um dia especial..._

_**Ann: **Vamos terminar o capítulo de um jeito muito especial também..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **E não vamos destruir a Terra, só pra variar! XD_

_**Cathy: **Ao invés disso, nós vamos tornar a Terra um lugar muito melhor pra se viver!_

_**Ann: **Exatamente! Vamos detonar essa bomba e... (bomba em forma de flor gigante aparece do nada)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Vejam por vocês mesmos! XD (Yoshiyuki aperta o botão vermelho escrito "detonação")_

_(Bomba explode)_

_(Terra se cobre com florzinhas rosas perfumadas)_

_(Terra se torna rosa)_

_(As meninas fazem festa)_

_(Meninos passam mal)_

_(James tem uma crise de loucura e se interna em um manicômio)_

_(Todo mundo fica com peninha do James e vai visitar ele)_

_(James se suicida com a camisa de força rosa)_

_(Girl Power choram desesperadas)_

_(Yuy pega uma plaquinha de "estraga prazeres" e dá porrada nas Girl Power)_

_(Aparece a censura da época da Ditadura Militar reclamando que o off-talk tem conteúdo impróprio para a exibição e decide encerrar o off-talk)_

_(Censores militares vestindo uniformes rosas trocam o off-talk pelo programa do Barney)_

_(Barney desliga a TV cantado musiquinha feliz)_

_FIM_


	82. Recepção gelada! Surgem os Europe Fire!

CAPÍTULO LXXVI

RECEPÇÃO GELADA?! SURGEM OS EUROPE FIRE!

A viagem de Ottawa a Reikjavik não foi muito longa, se comparada com outras viagens que os Taichi fizeram. Antes que pudessem sequer relaxar dentro do avião e começar a causar o costumeiro caos, a equipe desembarcava na Islândia para o último torneio antes da Grande Final. Quando Zanxam-sensei, Daitenji-san e Yuy já estavam agradecendo aos céus pela viagem pacífica, no entanto, os Taichi perceberam que podiam transferir a bagunça do avião para o aeroporto, iniciando uma corrida até a esteira de bagagem que derrubou vários passageiros desavisados que estavam em seu caminho.

- Ganhei! – Anunciou Ken, subindo triunfante na esteira de bagagem que ainda não havia começado a se mover.

- Ken, isso não é uma boa idéia...

- O que não é uma boa idéia, Satsuki? Eu me gabar de ter sido melhor do que vocês na corrida?

- Não. O fato de você estar em cima de uma esteira que daqui a pouco vai começar a se mover e...

A loira não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois, como era de se esperar, a esteira começou a se mover, fazendo Ken perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão com um estrondo não muito agradável a ouvidos sensíveis. Assustados, vários passageiros e funcionários se agruparam ao redor do garoto para checar o que havia acontecido, incluindo Zanxam-sensei e Daitenji-san. Apenas Yuy ficou para trás, tentando se decidir se devia ignorar mais esta prova da infantilidade e imaturidade de seus companheiros de equipe e pegar as (suas) malas, ou se ficava assistindo ao desenrolar da confusão, se divertindo com a ignorância e burrice de Ken Urashima e as expressões preocupadas dos outros manés. Ficou com a segunda opção.

- Ken! Ken! Você está bem?

- Não se machucou?

- Tem alguma coisa quebrada?

- Ainda consegue falar?

- Não ficou mais insano do que já era?

- Bateu a cabeça ou coisa assim?

- Você tá vivo?

- _Hey, your bastard, stand up! Put you fucking ass out of here, you're blocking the damn passage! _

* * *

O tumulto preocupado em volta de Ken fazia perguntas e mais perguntas, sem se preocupar se o garoto as estava ouvindo realmente ou se seu estado de confusão mental permanecia. O último comentário se destacou entre os demais, não apenas por ser em outra língua mas também por ser de uma voz familiar. Apesar de não ouvi-la há pelo menos oito meses, era impossível esquecer o tom provocante e o acúmulo anormal de palavrões em uma única frase. Imediatamente ergueu-se do chão, procurando na multidão o antigo adversário. Não demorou muito para acha-lo, já que seu cabelo metade roxo, metade azul petróleo não era algo exatamente discreto.

- Franklin Hill, nunca imaginei encontra-lo por aqui... Por um acaso você veio assistir outra das minhas vitórias esmagadoras no campeonato mundial? – Provocou Ken, aproximando-se do inglês que derrotara nas quartas-de-final do torneio de classificação japonês, completamente ignorando os companheiros de time.

- Na verdade, Urashima, eu vim aqui pra competir nessa _merdinha_ que vocês chamam de torneio europeu. Tenho minha própria equipe, nós vamos levar aquele _bosta_ daquele caneco de plástico pintado com tinta dourada de má qualidade que a_ porra_ da organização do "torneio"chama de troféu. – Respondeu o britânico, com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios.

- Uma equipe? Mas como? Por um acaso as eliminatórias da Inglaterra foram atrasadas também? – Perguntou o japonês, estupefato. Felipe, no Brasil, conseguir uma equipe para competir era uma coisa, mas Franklin Hill, na Inglaterra, era algo completamente diferente.

- Atrasadas? Na Inglaterra? – O britânico teve que se apoiar nos joelhos para conter o riso. – Ah, moleque retardado, eu já vi que você não conhece nada sobre a parte mais nobre da Europa... – Seus olhos se estreitaram em desdém. – Nós nunca atrasamos nada, nem mesmo a porcaria do chá das cinco...

- Vocês tomam chá sempre às cinco da tarde? – Perguntou Rumiko, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Pontualmente. – Ele respondeu, pomposo.

- Nossa... – Foi a resposta japonesa em coro sincronizado.

- _FRANKYYYYYY!!!!!!_

* * *

Os Taichi foram pegos de surpresa pelo grito estridente vindo de algum lugar da sala de recuperação de bagagens. Depois do que pareceu um milésimo de segundo apenas, um borrão roxo, rosa e marrom se chocou contra Franklin e os dois caíram no chão.

- Chris, seja mais discreta! Estamos em um lugar público, _porra_! – Ralhou o inglês, não se preocupando se ele mesmo falava baixo ou agia com discrição.

- Desculpe, Frank, mas eu não resisti à tentação... – O borrão colorido, que revelou ser na verdade uma menina assim que parou de se mover, respondeu, se agarrando no pescoço do garoto. – Você estava tão lindinho falando com o japonês descabelado! Eu simplesmente tive que fazer isso, caso o contrário não me sentiria feliz! Além do mais, chamar a atenção de vez em quando é bom, assim a nossa equipe fica ainda mais conhecida e poderemos contar com o apoio da torcida nas nossas lutas! E eles vão me aplaudir, me adorar, comprar revistas com a minha foto na capa, produtos com o meu nome estampado e logo todos no mundo já terão ouvido falar de Christie Rorbert!

- Ok, ok, eu já entendi! Mas você podia cortar esses monólogos gigantescos _de merda_... – O inglês respondeu, sem se preocupar em afastar a garota.

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Ken, confuso e divertido com a visão do antigo oponente em baixo da garota desconhecida espalhafatosa sendo quase sufocado e sem poder reagir. A menina era um pouco mais alta do que ele, do tamanho de Rumiko, mais ou menos, e vestia um vestido roxo com lantejoulas brilhantes e um casaco rosa cheio de florzinhas. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, longos até a cintura e muito macios, crespos, espalhando-se por onde quer que a garota virasse o rosto.

- Oh, já ia me esquecendo de apresentar! Está é... – Franklin não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Christie Robert! Prazer em conhecer! Eu sou muito amiga do Frank e nós estamos aqui para vencer este torneio! Eu também sou a beyblader mais bonita desse torneio, com certeza, e estou absolutamente certa de que todos os torcedores vão me adorar e me reverenciar a partir do momento em que me virem lutando! Eu vou ser uma estrela e todos vão me adorar! Hahahahahaha! Ninguém é páreo para mim e minha fera-bit felina, a leoa Banni!

- Tá, tá, eu já entendi... – Ken estava com as mãos tapando os ouvidos, zonzo com a capacidade da garota a sua frente de falar várias coisas sem dizer absolutamente nada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Os outros Taichi resolveram agir em socorro ao companheiro perdido. Somente neste momento foi que a dupla de europeus pareceu ter percebido a presença dos outros orientais.

- Ora, ora... Se não são os Taichi, os grandes campeões de todo o mundo até aqui! – o inglês começou, rodeando os recém chegados e observando-os de cima a baixo, já que Christie se empolgara tanto com sua apresentação que saíra pulando e gesticulando por praticamente toda a sala em que estavam. – Pois bem, o _fucking_ torneio norte-americano foi o último torneio que vocês ganharam, fiquem certos disso! Eu e Chris cuidaremos pessoalmente para que vocês não alcancem novamente a glória! Hahahahaha!!!!!!

- Ah, corta essa! Tá esquecendo que perdeu pra mim no Japão, é? Eu ganhei uma vez de você, posso muito bem ganhar de novo! – Retrucou Ken, tentando se impor ficando na ponta dos pés para tentar alcançar o antigo rival.

- Não seja ridículo, seu moleque descabelado! – Christie respondeu por Franklin, e Ken fez sinal para os Taichi tamparem seus ouvidos. – Você acha que o maravilhoso e estupendo Franklin Hill, sendo o grande e máximo líder salve e salve da nossa equipe e mais forte lutador da Europa, vai perder novamente para um serzinho insignificante como você que não consegue nem ganhar de uma surdinha insignificante com uma beyblade insignificante emprestada de última hora? Nós somos os Europe Fire!, a equipe formada com os melhores lutadores da Europa, o continente mais rico e mais bem preparado para ganhar o campeonato mundial! Cai na real, as suas chances de ganhar de nós são as mesmas que as da Érika virar homem...

- Hein? – O coral dos Taichi para situações de alegria, tristeza, surpresa e glória entrou novamente em cena, involuntário como sempre, interrompendo o discurso da garota.

- Nada, não...

Não foi Christie que respondeu. Por trás do amontoado de beybladers, uma outra dupla se aproximava. O garoto era mais alto, provavelmente tinha a idade de Toshihiro. Usava um casaco grosso, apesar do sistema de aquecimento central do aeroporto. Seus cabelos eram pretos e curtos, e ele usava uma faixa vermelha na cabeça para segurar a franja, que provavelmente era quase tão grande quanto a de Yuy, a julgar pelas pontas desgrenhadas que caiam para todos os lados. A menina que o acompanhava era menor do que Ken, tinha longos cabelos loiros esvoaçantes e um sorriso radiante. Usava um vestido branco sem muitos detalhes e alças rosadas de uma mochila eram visíveis caindo por seus ombros.

- Oh, vocês chegaram... – Veio a voz desanimada de Franklin de algum lugar próximo aos Taichi. Os orientais prestavam tanta atenção nos recém-chegados que não se deram ao trabalho de mirar o líder europeu.

- Não, Franklin, ainda estamos no avião. E isso aqui é só uma ilusão de óptica que veio te atormentar, _líder_. – Respondeu o garoto, grifando com sarcasmo a última palavra. A garota a seu lado riu, mas Franklin e Christie permaneceram sérios.

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou Toshihiro aos recém-chegados. O garoto moreno virou-se para encara-lo, como se pela primeira vez reparasse na sua presença e dos demais Taichi.

- Ah, me chamo Erik Skirnoff, sou da Finlândia, mas tenho descendência sueca. E esta é Alice Bragança, de Portugal. – Disse, apontando para a garota ao seu lado, que sorriu animadamente e abanou animadamente para todos os presentes. – Deixa eu ver se eu adivinho... vocês são os Taichi que estão esperando acumular a sexta vitória no circuito mundial e entrar com tudo na Grande Final do mês que vez, né?

- E deixa eu adivinhar... vocês também são parte dos Europe Fire! e estão dispostos a não deixar a gente vencer desta vez nem nunca mais. – Yuy respondeu, surpreendendo os companheiros de time. Ninguém havia visto ou sentido sua aproximação.

- Franklin já abriu aquela boca suja, né? Pois é, somos dos Europe Fire! também, infelizmente... Cada um de nós veio de uma parte da Europa e formamos um time para competir, como já puderam perceber se tem pelo menos meia dúzia de neurônios.

- Estás de mau-humor, Erik? – Alice perguntou, falando pela primeira vez na frente dos Taichi. Sua voz era aguda, mas melodiosa e também estava carregada de alegria, mesmo com a preocupação que demonstrava com o companheiro.

- Meu humor tende a ficar pior quando certas pessoas ficam muito próximas... – Respondeu o garoto, olhando muito sugestivamente para a outra dupla de seu time.

- Eu digo o mesmo, traveco de quinta... – Retrucou o líder.

- Franklin, cala a tua boca se não quiser ser derrubado no chão duro do aeroporto.

- Suas ameaças não me atingem, _little bastard. _

**- **Oh, não, fala errada! – Alice e Christie cobriram o rosto com as mãos quando Erik avançava para cima de Franklin, derrubando-o com um movimento muito semelhante aos que Yuy usava para vencer Felipe em lutas corpo a corpo. O finlandês acabou rendendo o rival sentando-se em cima de seu estômago, provocando risadas das pessoas a sua volta.

- Gostou da humilhação ou precisa de um pouco mais?

- Você sabe muito bem que eu posso te humilhar ainda mais sem precisar mexer o meu corpo, não sabe?

- Faça isso e perca dois membros de seu time.

- Alguém aí tá entendendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou Rumiko para ninguém em especial. Foi Alice quem respondeu.

**- **Ah, o Erik e o Franklin infelizmente não se entendem desde que lutaram há algum tempo atrás, quando fomos escolher o líder da equipe. Eles estão sempre a bater um ao outro e a provocar-se, mas não é nada de mais. Eles vivem a ameaçar-se, só que nenhum deles cumpre exatamente o que fala, na verdade, então não tem problema.

**- **Ah... – Os Taichi não tinham muita certeza se tinham realmente entendido a explicação, mas pelo menos sabiam que não deviam se preocupar com a promessa de aumento nos níveis de violência durante aquele torneio.

- Isso não vai ser Elizabeth _versus _Cathy tudo de novo, vai? – Perguntou Satsuki para sua equipe.

- Eles me lembram mais o Yuy e o Felipe... – Respondeu Takashi, observando com os olhos arregalados a tentativa infrutífera do inglês de se libertar das pernas de Erik.

- Ou a Ann... – Completou Ken, lembrando-se do que havia de mais perverso na vice-líder dos WATB.

- Ou o meu irmão nos seus piores dias... – Foi a contribuição de Toshihiro.

- Pra mim são apenas dois idiotas que querem chamar a atenção fazendo criancices.

O comentário de Yuy chegou aos ouvidos dos dois companheiros brigões, que imediatamente se levantaram e encararam o líder dos Taichi. Franklin avançou nele primeiro, para logo ser derrubado. Quando Erik também avançou, todos pensaram que ele seria jogado longe, visto que era pelo menos trinta centímetros menor que o mestre de Fenhir e cerca de quinze quilos mais magros. Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, porém. Erik bloqueou a investida do líder dos Taichi e atacou de volta, e os dois começaram uma luta que deixou todos os presentes boquiabertos pelo equilíbrio de forças.

* * *

- Chega, já é o suficiente, Yuy-kun, Skirnoff-chan. – Zanxam-sensei e Daitenji-san apareceram do nada, usando de sua autoridade para separar os garotos, já que não seriam imprudentes a ponto de tentar separa-los.

- Desculpe, sensei. – Yuy imediatamente obedeceu, curvando o corpo para cumprimentar a mestra. Tanto ele quando Erik estavam um pouco ofegantes, e o finlandês exibia um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Yuy-kun, Skirnoff-chan, eu esperava um pouco mais de postura de vocês dois. Vamos sair daqui, nossas bagagens já estão nos carrinhos.

- É Skirnoff-_kun, _sensei. – Corrigiu Erik, entre os dentes. Somente neste momento foi que os Taichi perceberam que Zanxam-sensei estava usando "chan" quando se referia ao garoto.

- Não sei porque você diz isso, afinal "kun" é um sufixo de uso masculino apenas, Érika Skirnoff-_chan._

Atônitos, os Taichi voltaram-se para a pessoa que até pouco tempo atrás se dizia garoto, ávidos por uma explicação.

_**

* * *

Ken: É, é isso aí! Eu quero explicações! Quero explicações, gente!**_

_**Alice: **Então esperem até o próximo capítulo como todos! XD_

_**Takashi: **Oh, a marca registrada do "XD"! Então... você é..._

_**Alice: **O Espírito Feliz do Além? XD É, acho que era eu por aí, sim..._

**_Rumiko:_ **_Mas você não tinha ido pro céu e tudo mais? O.õ_

_**Alice: **Fui e voltei pra aparecer na história como Alice Bragança, a representante de Portugal! XDDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, minha companheira de "XD" voltou! XD_

_**Alice: **É, voltei! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Ken: **Chega… (complemente tonto)_

_**Franklin: **Ah, o capítulo foi curtinho... eu tinha que ter aparecido mais! _

_**Erik: **Ah, não reclama! Agora você vai ter tempo pra tomar o seu chá das cinco às cinco horas pontualmente, né, Mister (agora sim! Agora sim dá pra dizer o nome dele!) Come-bosta! _

_**Franklin: **Morra, traveco! ò.ó E meu sobrenome não é esse! _

_**Christie: **É, ele se chama Franklin HILL, lembra? Como se atreve a sujar o nome da família mais nobre de toda a Inglaterra, não, de toda a Grã Bretanha com esse apelido estapafúrdio escandaloso que você criou com a sua mente mundana e pecadora? O Nosso Senhor Todo Poderoso não vai te perdoar jamais! Está ouvindo? Jamais!_

_**Erik: **Eu preferia o tempo que ela era a Freira Puritana... ¬¬' Por que ela tinha que desistir daquela casa gigantesca e daquele programa de rádio idiota? (mãos aos céus como quem quer perguntar alguma coisa a Deus)_

_**Christie: **Meu programa de rádio não era idiota, ouviu? Era muito bom! Pelo menos eu acabei melhor do que você que foi presa e... VOCÊ FUGIU DA CADEIA! PEGUEM O TRAVECO! PEGUEM O TRAVECO! _

_(Erik dá uma porrada na cabeça da Christie)_

_(Christie desmaia)_

_**Erik: **Oh, não! Agora que descobriram meu segredo, eu preciso correr! Preciso fugir e me esconder em uma caverna secreta com um hipogrifo manso e mandar cartas para a minha amiga por meio de uma coruja Albina! _

_(Cena de Erik fugindo com a música do 007 no fundo)_

_(Cena de Erik batendo no Sirius Black e conquistando o esconderijo dele)_

_(Passa plaquinha de "algum tempo depois" voando por aí)_

_(Barulho da plaquinha se esborrachando em algum lugar muito duro)_

_(Cena de Erik na caverna escura com uma cara pálida coberta por uma barba desgrenhada e cabelos estilo juba de leão com as roupas esfoladas e sujas)_

_(Close nas mosquinhas na cabeça de Erik)_

_**Todos: **O.O_

_**Alice: **Oh, não! Erik! _

_(Alice se esconde na caverna também pra fazer companhia pro Erik)_

_(Beybladers invadem a caverna do Erik pra churrasco de comemoração de início de torneio novo)_

_(A fumaça chega até a delegacia de polícia)_

_(Policiais vão em bando pra recapiturar o Torcedor Sueco fugitivo)_

_**Erik: **Ah, não! Podem parar aí! (Erik na frente dos policiais) Vocês estão procurando pelo Torcedor Sueco, não estão? Mas olha aqui a minha identidade... Erik Skirnoff, viu? Não sou eu!_

_**Policial: **Aí está escrito Érika Skirnoff! Você foi flagrado cometendo crime de falsidade ideológica! Está preso em nome da lei e da ordem do mundo non-sense dos off-talks!_

_**Erik: **Mas... mas..._

_**Policial: **Sem mais nem menos!_

_**Franklin: **Isso aí, vai lá! E quando mais anos de pena ela pegar, mais dinheiro eu pago vocês depois!_

_**Alice: **Ah, isso não foi bonito, Franklin, não foi! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **É, o cara malvado, cínico e antiético aqui sou eu! XD_

_**Franklin: **Ah, desculpa. Eu me passei um pouquinho. Vamos voltar a fita um pouco então?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Sim! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki com um controle remoto mágico)_

_(Yoshiyuki aperta o botão RW)_

_(Off-talk voltando pra trás)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XD_

_**Alice: **XD_

_(Yoshiyuki aperta o "pausa")_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Ops, voltei demais! _

_(Yoshiyuki aperta o FW)_

_**Policial: **Sem mais nem menos..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Agora sim! XD (guarda o controle remoto) Isso aí, vai lá! XD E quando mais anos de pena ela pegar, mais dinheiro eu pago vocês depois! XDDDD_

_**Rumiko: **Yoshiyuki, você é mau! ç.ç_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Que nada, é só impressão sua... XD_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, é? Então vamos brincar no parque? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Claro, vamos! XD_

_(Rumiko e Yoshiyuki saem de mãos dadas para passear no parque)_

_**Franklin: **Não é agora que normalmente a gente destrói a Terra?_

_**Toshihiro: **É. _

_(SilÊncio)_

_(Todo mundo esperando pra ver quem vai destruir a Terra)_

_(Aparecem o Felipe e o Luiz do nada com uma nave espacial gigante)_

_**Felipe: **Esqueceram da gente no off-talk de novo! Como é que podem! _

_**Luiz: **Estou revoltado! _

_**Felipe: **Jamie-chan sumiu um tempão sem dar notícias pra ninguém! Isso não é justo!_

_**Cathy: **O que não é justo é o nosso último capítulo não ter tido nenhum review! Assim a gente fica achando que ninguém gostou do nosso torneio! _

_**Gaby: **É... parece que ninguém gostou da gente mesmo... TT.TT_

_**Luiz: **Quem foi que disse que _só parece_ que não gostaram? _

_(Cathy, Gaby, Elizabeth e Marie fazendo corredor polonês com o Luiz)_

_**Christie: **Opa!Eu quero entrar também! _

_**Toshihiro: **Quer? Por que? O.õ_

_**Christie: **Ah…É só... é só... que é um corredor _polonês, _e aí..._

_**Toshihiro: **Tá, vai, antes que isso vire um monólogo shakespeariano que não diz nada com nada... _

_**Felipe: **(Só olhando o Luiz ser massacrado pelas quatro garotinhas bunitinhas indefesas) Viado! Se fudeu! _

_**Luiz: **É teu (censurado)! (Nocauteia as quatro só pra responder pro Felipe) _

_**Cristiano: **Tem crianças lendo isso, cuidado com a boca!_

_**Alice: **Diz isso ao Franklin! XD_

_(Franklin como cara de "nem aí pro mundo" lendo "365 palavrões para usar no seu dia a dia")_

_(Carlos dormindo em cima do controle de detonação da nave)_

_**Felipe: **Da onde o Carlos saiu? O.õ_

_(Carlos se mexendo em cima do controle de detonação da nave)_

_**Satsuki: **Não é por nada, não... Mas eu acho que isso não vai acabar bem..._

_(Carlos se mexe um pouquinho mais e aperta o botão de detonação da nave)_

_(Todos os beybladers fazem cara de pânico)_

_(Todos os beybladers saem voando pelos ares)_

_**Erik: **ahahahahaha! Estou livre! Estou livre! _

_(Erik flutuando pela estratosfera batendo em todos os Ets que aparecem no caminho)_

_(James feliz (XD) porque passou o natal com a família do Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo entra no quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_(Cara "XD"do James murcha quando ele olha a bagunça do quarto e da estratosfera)_

_(James pega uma faca)_

_(James segura firme a faca)_

_(E usa a faca pra cortar o pão do café da tarde)_

_(Passa um tempão com James comendo o pão do café da tarde)_

_(James olha de novo para o caos causado pelos beybladers inconseqüentes que ganharam mais companheiros)_

_(James se pergunta porque raios criou tantos idiotas)_

_FIM

* * *

_

**Post Script: **É, eu sei que o capítulo ficou curtinho, mas eu tinha que cortar aí pra fazer um pouco de suspense... Tá certo que meio que dá pra saber o que está acontecendo, mas enfim...

Os novos personagens nem são tão novos assim, né... Já apareceram por aí nos off-talks e na fic de aniversário da Alice... Eu achei que fosse postar mais cedo esse capítulo, mas fiquei sem internet as férias inteiras (imprevisto! TT.TT) e não deu.

Aproveitem! Eu preciso começar a estudar pro vestibular que começa na segunda. Não toquei em um livro até agora. Mas só vou fazer isso depois de escrever a fic da nossa querida personagem principal que quase nunca aparece, RUMIKO HIGURASHI! (Alguém se tocou que o aniversário dela é amanhã??)

Viu como eu organizo bem as minhas prioridades?

E special thanks to littledark por me ajudar com as falas da Alice! XDDD Agora os personagens brasileiros falam brasileiro e a personagem portuguesa fala português! XDDDDDDD

E não esqueçam dos reviews! (lembrando do movimento das personagens mais "amigáveis" para conseguir os reivews)

James Hiwatari


	83. Quantos rivais! Os inimigos dão as caras

CAPÍTULO LXXVII

QUANTOS RIVAIS!! OS INIMIGOS DÃO AS CARTAS

_- É Skirnoff-kun, sensei. – Corrigiu Erik, entre os dentes. Somente neste momento foi que os Taichi perceberam que Zanxam-sensei estava usando "chan" quando se referia ao garoto. _

_- Não sei porque você diz isso, afinal "kun" é um sufixo de uso masculino apenas, Érika Skirnoff-chan._

_Atônitos, os Taichi voltaram-se para a pessoa que até pouco tempo atrás se dizia garoto, ávidos por uma explicação. _

* * *

- É... Érika? – Foi a pergunta feita em coro pelos orientais. – Você é uma... menina?

- Não exatamente. – Foi a resposta seca. Os Taichi ficaram ainda mais confusos.

- Sim, exatamente, _porra_. – Franklin se intrometeu na discussão, com o brilho maligno da vingança estampado em seus olhos. – Érik_a _Skirnoff é uma menina que acha que pode se meter com a gente. Meteu na cabeça a idéia ridícula que quer trocar de sexo e fica aí, agindo como se fosse homem de verdade. Espera só até _ela _tirar o casaco, vocês vão entender o que eu to falando.

- Franklin! – Surpreendentemente, foi Alice quem se levantou em defesa da(o) companheira(o), já que esta(e) não estava mais presente, se retirando em algum ponto da fala do líder europeu para algum lugar desconhecido. –Foste longe demais desta vez! Porque foste dizer isso? Não era mais fácil deixar que ele explicasse a todos em vês de falares essas coisas horríveis? Se fosse contigo, eu duvido que fosses gostar!– Alice saiu atrás da(o) amiga(o), deixando outros oito beybladers atônitos.

- Querendo mudar ou não, ela ainda é ela e eu vou chamá-la por Skirnoff-chan. – Concluiu Zanxam-sensei como se nenhuma discussão tivesse acontecido.

- O que estamos esperando para sair daqui? – Yuy perguntou, reforçando a idéia de que a discussão estava encerrada.

- Estamos esperando a equipe da casa. – Respondeu Daitenji-san. – Eles combinaram de nos recepcionar aqui no aeroporto, vão ficar também no hotel e terão aulas com Zanxam-sensei como todas as outras equipes locais tiveram até aqui.

Os Taichi se entreolharam, sem palavras. Haviam se esquecido que os Europe Fire! não eram a equipe local, e sim um combinado europeu. Estavam tão acostumados a serem os rivais da primeira equipe que aparecia que ficaram impressionados quando esta regra não se aplicava a eles.

- E quanto a nós, Daitenji-san? – Perguntou Franklin, mudando de tal maneira seu tom de voz que ele agora se assemelhava a um legítimo _gentleman _britânico.

- Vocês vão ficar no hotel também, Hill-kun. Não posso prometer que vão ter aulas também porque a princípio somente a equipe local tem esse privilégio, ou a equipe campeã do torneio anterior.

- Sei... e que tal se eu pagasse por isso?

- Aí seria caracterizado suborno e eu não aceitaria de jeito nenhum.

Franklin se calou. Se Érika e Alice estivessem presentes, provavelmente teriam feito piada com a expressão surpresa e revoltada do líder. Era óbvia a sua vontade de xingar Daitenji-san de todos os nomes feios que conhecia, que provavelmente não eram poucos, porém ele era esperto o suficiente para evitar uma discussão dessas com o comandante de todo o campeonato.

* * *

A equipe islandesa não demorou a chegar. Enquanto Belmont Sean, Hans Bjelke Stephan Odisson e Johanna Einsteinsson se apresentavam aos demais beybladers, Alice voltava com Érika um pouco atrás de si. A finlandesa evitava encarar qualquer uma das pessoas a sua volta e a palavra "ódio" era quase distinguível escrita em sua testa.

Belmont, um garoto loiro e alto, com brilhantes olhos azuis, era o filho de um importante empresário da capital finlandesa, que acabou tornando-se um dos patrocinadores do torneio no país. Por isso, fornecia as vans que os beybladers usariam para a locomoção até o ginásio de esportes da cidade. Havia sido escolhido o esportista do ano por uma revista de adolescentes, um feito não muito surpreendente dados a sua beleza e seu carisma. Até mesmo Satsuki e Rumiko não resistiram, se perdendo na conversa com o garoto durante todo o percurso até o hotel.

Hans Bjelke era de um modo geral simpático e bonito também, mas não atraía tanto a atenção como o líder de sua equipe. Seus olhos eram de um verde muito claro, quase branco. Quase brancos também eram seus cabelos cumpridos e desgrenhados, que o acompanhavam a cada movimento balançando para todos os lados. Tinha apenas doze anos, enquanto o líder de sua equipe era três anos mais velho, por isso era apontado como o sucessor de Belmont como ídolo _teen. _

Stephan Odisson era o menor entre os Iceland's Majestics, tinha apenas dez anos. Levava a tiracolo um casaco de pele de raposa do ártico, ao qual permaneceu agarrado por um período de tempo consideravelmente longo. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e seus olhos, azuis. Sua atitude era semelhante à de Cristiano Souza, porém a pessoa que ele idolatrava não era o líder, mas sim Johanna, a única menina do grupo.

Apesar de ter apenas treze anos, quem olhava para Johanna Einsteinsson enxergava uma menina de pelo menos dezesseis. Alta, bonita, refinada, fora ela a escolhida para fazer par com o líder da equipe na votação do "casal" do ano, mesmo com os dois negando qualquer envolvimento fora das lutas.

Os Europe Fire! seguiram em uma limusine alugada por Franklin enquanto os Taichi e os Iceland's Majestics pegaram carona em uma das vans do pai de Belmont.

- Falta muito pra gente chegar? – Perguntou Rumiko, no meio da viagem. Belmont sorriu, deixando as garotas ainda mais derretidas antes de responder.

- Mais ou menos. O Aeroporto Internacional de Keflavík fica a cerca de quarenta e cinco quilômetros de Reykjavík.

- Na verdade, fica perto da cidade Keflavík. – Johanna completou. Toshihiro e Ken estavam sentados perto dela, a única razão pela qual o chinês não estava se remoendo de ciúmes por ver Rumiko junto a Belmont como se ele fosse um velho conhecido. – Por isso preparem-se, a viagem vai ser um pouco longa.

- Não me importo que ela seja longa... – Balbuciou Toshihiro, olhando fixamente para a islandesa. Seus longos cabelos dourados refletiam a fraca luz do sol poente tornando-a um pouco mais intensa e aconchegante. Na mente dos pré-adolescentes, ela parecia uma deusa da mitologia nórdica, o retrato vivo da perfeição. Os olhos de Ken e Toshihiro atraíam-se naturalmente para ela e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer.

- Muito bem, então, vamos aproveitar a viagem! – Declarou Hans, que escolhera um lugar próximo a Takashi para se sentar. Os dois rapidamente descobriram muitas coisas em comum, como Zanxam-sensei veio a descobrir algum tempo depois, ao ser uma das vítimas da guerra de bolinhas de papel que a dupla iniciara. Eles só pararam depois que a mestra ameaçou largá-los no meio da estrada.

- Achei que Reykjavík fosse uma cidade mais fria... – Comentou Satsuki quando o grupo finalmente chegou ao hotel que os hospedaria pelo próximo mês.

- É, né, a localização geográfica e o título de capital mais setentrional do globo sempre confundem os turistas. – Belmont novamente respondeu com seu sorrisinho marca-registrada-derrete-corações. – Na verdade, no inverno as temperaturas sempre ficam em torno de zero graus, no máximo dez graus negativos.

- Por que isso acontece? – Por mais hipnotizada que estivesse pela beleza e carisma do islandês a sua frente, a curiosidade de Satsuki continuava sendo a curiosidade de Satsuki, sem tirar nem pôr, o que significavam perguntas sem fim para o pobre líder local.

- Porque nosso clima sofre influência da Corrente do Golfo, uma corrente quente que impede o frio intenso do Ártico de chegar até aqui.

- Ah, interessante...

- Sabia que Reykjavík significa "Baía Fumegante"?

- É mesmo? Que legal! Por causa dos _gêisers_?

- É. Foi a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção dos primeiros colonizadores dinamarqueses quando eles chegaram aqui, por volta do ano 870. Apesar de tudo, a Reykjavík como cidade só foi criada em 1786, e éramos uma colônia agrícola da Dinamarca nesse tempo...

* * *

Belmont continuou a sua aula de história da cidade enquanto as equipes descarregavam suas coisas e se estabeleciam nos respectivos quartos. Tanto os Taichi, quanto os Iceland's Majestics e os Europe Fire! ficaram no mesmo andar, o terceiro. O quarto 301 era da equipe da casa. O quarto ao lado, 302, ficou com os Taichi. O combinado europeu ficou alojado no quarto em frente aos japoneses, no número 306. Somente depois de serem informados que todas as bagagens se encontravam em seus respectivos quartos foi que os beybladers decidiram se separar e entrar. Tiveram uma surpresa.

- Nossa! Que lugar grande! Parece um mini-apartamento!

- É um mini-apartamento, Rumiko!

Os Taichi mal podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Não estavam alojados em um quarto de hotel comum, como vinha acontecendo até o momento, estavam alojados em um pequeno flat de dois quartos, sala, cozinha com geladeira e fogão, banheiro com uma banheira de hidromassagem e uma sacada. Tinham acesso a televisão tela-plana, DVD e um Playstation de última geração com vários CDs disponíveis.

- Esqueçam as malas, eu vou é me divertir! – Dizendo isso, Ken literalmente se jogou em cima da televisão e começou a instalar o videogame com Takashi e Rumiko em seus calcanhares.

- Devemos então decidir sem eles quem fica em que quarto? – Perguntou Toshihiro aos que, como ele, não se deixaram levar por um simples jogo-sonho-de-consumo-de-todo-pré-adolescente-cosmopolitano.

- Por que não fazemos meninas em um quarto, meninos em outro? – Perguntou Satsuki, indo para a escolha mais óbvia primeiro.

- Porque cada quarto tem três camas, e estamos em quatro meninos e duas meninas. – Respondeu Yuy, surpreendentemente não com o mau-humor costumeiro, mas com uma pontinha quase imperceptível de simpatia para com a loira. Toshihiro ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mais uma vez perceber a mudança de atitude do líder com relação à CDF do grupo. Se perguntava o que exatamente havia acontecido entre os dois para que tal mudança de atitude ocorresse, entretanto sabia que provavelmente nunca teria respostas.

* * *

Não eram apenas os Taichi que enfrentavam certa dificuldade em dividir os dois quartos do flat entre os membros da equipe. Logo no quarto em frente, uma (nova) discussão se iniciou assim que os Europe Fire! colocaram os pés em sua casa temporária.

-Meu Deus! Isto é tudo tão lindo! E tão grande! – Exclamou Alice, correndo pela sala de oitenta e um metros quadrados tomando cuidado para não esbarrar na mesa de madeira trabalhada, na televisão gigante e seu acoplado de produtos tecnológicos e no sofá de aparência extremamente fofa. – Já vi que vou ficar muito feliz enquanto morar aqui durante este mês! Iupiiiii!** – **Alice se jogou no sofá, afundando quase completamente nele. – Ah... será que dá para alguém me ajudar a sair daqui?

Érika prontamente se voluntariou, oferecendo a mão para a amiga e puxando-a com uma facilidade surpreendente de sua prisão fofa.

- Obrigada! **– **Agradeceu a portuguesa, beijando a face da outra.

- Disponha! – Foi a resposta de Érika, enquanto lutava contra o rubor que quase se formava em suas bochechas.

- Certo, então, vamos começar logo essa _merda_ dessa divisão de quartos, sim? Eu estou cansado dessa _bosta_ de viagem e pretendo dormir agora, se a _fucking _cama não for muito dura. – Franklin interrompeu a cena do salvamento do sofá. Havia um perigoso brilho em seus olhos que Érika captou quase imediatamente, se preparando para a guerra. – Meninas de um lado, meninos do outro. Hahahaha. – Disse simplesmente, encarando Érika a todo o momento. –E, claro, como eu sou o único menino _verdadeiro _daqui, acho que o quarto maior é só meu...

- Alto lá, _líder_! – A finlandesa interrompeu o inglês logo que ele começou a andar na direção de seu autoproclamado quarto. – Não é justo ficarem três pessoas em um quarto e apenas uma no outro. – Por medida de segurança, dessa vez ela não achou prudente entrar nos méritos de quem era homem e quem não era, preferia ter apenas uma dor de cabeça de cada vez. – Vamos ficar em duplas. Eu e Alice em um quarto, você e a Christie em outro. Pode ficar com o maior se quiser, eu definitivamente não me importo.

- Achei que eu fosse o manda-chuva aqui...

- Você é. Quando toma decisões que fazem sentido. Agora com licença, nós temos que arrumar o nosso quarto. Vem, Alice!

A portuguesa seguiu sua amiga ao saltos, empolgada e ansiosa pelo que estava por ver. Se impressionara-se tão facilmente com a sala do flat, só o pensamento de que os quartos seriam ainda mais luxuosos já lhe tirava toda a vontade de sair para a rua. E, de fato, o quarto da dupla era tão maravilhoso quanto a sala. As três camas de solteiro tinham cada uma dois colchões de mola muito macios, e havia cortinas individuais apoiadas em quatro pilastras que iam quase até o teto. Havia uma televisão de vinte e nove polegadas, um pouco menor que a da sala, e um telefone que fazia até mesmo chamadas internacionais na mesa de cabeceira entre as camas escolhidas pelas duas.

A primeira briga de Érika com Alice foi para ver quem ligava primeiro para casa, mas esta sem dúvida havia sido muito menos séria do que qualquer outro bate-boca com Franklin.

* * *

O líder dos Europe Fire! era o único que não estava impressionado com nada do que via, embora Christie tentasse passar essa imagem também. O inglês sabia que a colega estava muito empolgada por estar em um hotel de luxo, mas não a provocaria por isso como com certeza faria com Érika e Alice assim que tivesse a chance. Lembrava-se da reação da garota ao entrar pela primeira vez em sua mansão no interior da Inglaterra, quando fizera a proposta de formação do time para os três campeões regionais mais fortes que encontrara. Representando a Europa Setentrional, convidara Érika Skirnoff, destaque por sua fera-bit alce Baion. Da Europa Meridional, a campeã portuguesa, Alice Bragança, e sua fera-bit Bay, o galo. Por fim, da Europa do Leste, chamara Christie Robert, que apesar de não gostar nada de seu país de origem, ganhara o campeonato da Polônia. No começo, a equipe tinha tudo para dar certo, até a hora de decidir quem seria o líder.

Não perdoaria Érika facilmente.

* * *

Como todos os beybladers estavam muito cansados e impressionados com o novo estilo das acomodações, ninguém tinha muita energia para fazer algo de útil. Depois da janta, foram todos dormir para aproveitar bem o dia seguinte.

Isto é, todos menos Érika, que prometeu a si mesma que não dormiria até a meia noite do dia seguinte ao que ainda estava por vir. Queria aproveitar ao máximo as vinte e quatro horas em que poderia comemorar seu aniversário de treze anos, já que dias tão especiais assim só acontecem uma vez por ano.

* * *

Primeiro de outubro, quarta-feira. Taichi e Iceland's Majestics têm sua primeira aula com a professora no novo torneio.

- Estou curiosa para saber como é essa nova professora...

- Ah, é...

Ken e Toshihiro estavam novamente babando pela islandesa, totalmente fora de si. Não conseguiam responder racionalmente ao que quer que ela perguntasse, e Rumiko e Satsuki só não se irritavam com esse comportamento debilóide porque faziam algo extremamente parecido, produzindo saliva em excesso ao avistarem Belmont. Quanto a Takashi, o garoto pareceu entender que cabia a ele zelar para que a aula não pudesse ser dada sem nenhuma interrupção, e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que Hans o ajudaria de muito bom grado.

Menos de cinco minutos depois do início da aula, o chinezinho que mal tinha um metro de altura e seu novo companheiro de travessuras já estavam do lado de fora da sala, com uma pilha gigante de tarefas a serem feitas.

- Isso significa que estamos encrencados, não significa? – Perguntou o islandês, um pouco inseguro.

- Não exatamente, Hans, meu caro... você tem muito ainda o que aprender com relação a Zanxam-sensei. Ela nos disse pra terminar estas atividades, mas não disse pra gente colocar as repostas certas...

- Você vai responder errado de propósito? – Perguntou o outro, estranhando a atitude do novo amigo.

- Eu não vou responder errado. Eu vou criar as respostas usando a minha imaginação superdesenvolvida, assim ela vai ser obrigada a me dar crédito extra pela mente inventiva. Zanxam-sensei sempre disse que odiava o meu cérebro criador, mas eu sei muito bem que ela na verdade adora a idéia de ter alguém tão criativo entre seus alunos.

- Interessante... Sabe, até que não é uma má idéia...

E a dupla começou a escrever.

* * *

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ERIK!!!!– Foi a primeira coisa que Alice disse ao acordar, pulando em cima da(o) colega que se encontrava deitada(o) na cama lendo um livro sobre as grandes conquistas vikings. – MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA E QUE TODOS OS TEUS SONHOS SE REALIZEM! TODOS MESMO!

- Muito... obrigado... – Foi o máximo que a(o) finlandês(a) conseguiu dizer, esmagada(o) pelo abraço da amiga.

- Vamos tomar o pequeno almoço agora? Eu quero comer, 'tou com fome! Vamos! Vamos! Eu quero ficar contigo o dia todo hoje, tá bem? Vamos ficar juntos, vamos?– Alice largou a(o) aniversariante, o que permitiu que a resposta viesse em um tom mais normal de voz.

- Eu não faço nenhuma objeção.

Sem se preocupar em verificar se Franklin e Christie estavam ainda adormecidos, a dupla saiu para o restaurante. O sol ainda não havia nascido completamente, ainda eram oito e meia da manhã, o astro se tornaria visível em cerca de uma hora, aproximadamente.

- Ah, não, só tem pão aqui! Eu não acredito!** – **Assim que chegaram ao restaurante, Alice entrou em pânico.

- Qual o problema? Você não gosta de pão? – Érika perguntou, atônita. Como alguém conseguia _não gostar _do alimento mais básico da história da humanidade!

- Também não ias gostar se a tua família tivesse uma padaria e te obrigasse a comer pão todos os dias em praticamente todas as refeições desde que nasceste!– A outra respondeu, com um ódio muito óbvio dirigido aos inocentes pedaços de massa de trigo assada à disposição dos hóspedes.

- Hum... Eu como pão desde que me conheço por gente e continuou gostando...

**- **Mas comeeste assim... TODO dia, a TODA hora com direito a VER a tua família a FAZER a comida?

**- **Tá, Alice, você ganhou, você ganhou. Por que não come uma fruta? Tem algumas ali...

- Aposto como são todas importadas de Espanha. O meu pai reclamava sempre que a Espanha estava a importar coisas a mais para outros lugares. Não sei o que ele tem contra os espanhóis, mas...

A dupla sentou-se para comer, Érika se servindo de três fatias de pão com queijo e presunto, para desespero da amiga portuguesa, e Alice se serviu das maças, morangos e uvas que estavam disponíveis para os "alternativos" ao desjejum básico.

* * *

A refeição seguiu tranqüila até a chegada de Franklin e Christie. Os olhos dos quatro Europe Fire! logo se cruzaram e a temperatura no interior do restaurante subiu ligeiramente.

- Olha só, Chris! Olha lá se não as duas anormais juntas de novo... Melhor eu tomar cuidado quando pegar a comida, posso ter o azar de me contaminar com a estranheza delas... Vamos com cuidado...

Érika decidiu ignorar, não queria que seu dia especial fosse estragado pela pessoa que ela mais desprezava.

- Acha que é mesmo seguro comer aqui? – Foi a vez de Christie abrir a boca. – Por que não pegamos a _sua _carteira e o _seu _cartão de crédito e vamos por _sua _conta no restaurante moderníssimo que tem aqui pertinho? A gente pode depois sair e fazer algumas compras com o dinheiro que o _seu _pai te deixou...

- É uma brilhante idéia! – O britânico concordou. – Estava mesmo precisando comprar mais roupas que custam os olhos da cara de meus pais e que eu não vou usar nunca mais. Cansei de repetir o meu guarda-roupa.

- E eu também!

O britânico ofereceu seu braço para sua acompanhante, que o agarrou em um salto. Os dois saíram conversando e rindo alto do lugar.

- Isso, vão embora e me deixem em paz! – Érika deixou escapar assim que a dupla não estava mais à vista. – Aproveitem e sumam para sempre.

Apesar do começo não muito agradável do dia, a dupla dos Europe Fire! passou momentos muito agradáveis visitando o centro histórico da capital islandesa, onde ficava a antiga prefeitura e museus sobre a arte e a cultura viking, uma área em que Érika tinha especial interesse, sendo descendente desse povo.

Quando ela e Alice finalmente voltaram para a cama, alguns minutos após a meia noite, não foi necessário esperar muito pela carona ao reino de Orpheu.

* * *

Domingo, cinco de outubro. Dia de passeio.

Enquanto a maioria dos beybladers hospedados no terceiro andar – os Taichi e os Iceland's Majestics inclusos – acordavam e faziam algazarra nos corredores, o flat dos Europe Fire! continuava em silêncio. Franklin e Christie, não exatamente o exemplo de conservadores de energia matinal, imitavam tartarugas ao se aprontarem, embora o líder europeu insistisse em justificar sua demora murmurando que mordomos pessoais faziam muita falta em uma hora como aquela.

No outro quarto do mesmo flat, Érika encontrava-se deitada em sua cama de barriga para cima com as mãos por trás da cabeça servindo de terceiro travesseiro – o hotel fornecia os outros dois – enquanto ponderava se devia ou não abrir seu cortinado e deixar a luz artificial dos postes de iluminação da rua invadirem seu espaço. Ainda eram oito da manhã e o sol provavelmente estava escondido. Suas dúvidas se acabaram quando ouviu o grito apavorado de Alice Bragança vindo da cama ao lado.

_

* * *

Neve! Neve! Há quanto tempo não via neve? Devia fazer uma eternidade, muito mais do que ela conseguia se lembrar. E, no entanto, lá estava ela, cercada por aqueles flocos brancos fofinhos e suaves. Não havia nada a sua volta a não ser neve, e no começo tudo parecia um sonho._

_Um garoto se aproximava vagarosamente. Não devia ter mais que um metro e meio de altura, pisava firme e sem dificuldade no chão escorregadio e traiçoeiro, como se estivesse em um gramado nivelado. Sua silhueta foi se tornando visível aos poucos: naturalmente, estava cheio de casacos, as mãos estavam fixas no bolso e ele a mirava constantemente, embora fosse difícil decifrar a mensagem que aqueles olhos esverdeados transmitiam. Verdes, alias, não eram somente seus olhos, mas também suas roupas e, surpreendentemente, seu cabelo. _

_Uma sensação de frio invadiu-a. O garoto começou a tirar os casacos, ou melhor, os casacos começaram a sumir do corpo do garoto um após o outro. A mensagem de seu olhar tornou-se clara: era uma mensagem de profunda tristeza, uma tristeza acumulada que não via meios de escapar. Os dois orbes verdes eram as únicas coisas a expressar algum sentimento na fisionomia de seu dono. _

_Quanto mais casacos sumiam, mais frio Alice sentia. Ela abraçou o próprio corpo tentando parar de tremer. Restava apenas uma última jaqueta no garoto misterioso. Era feita de couro, completamente negra. Havia uma inscrição do lado esquerdo do peito que dizia_ ИЗААК КЫЛТ, _algo que ela não sabia, nem queria saber, o que era. O garoto tirou as mãos do bolso, revelando uma beyblade verde e vermelha e um lançador. Ele mesmo tirou a jaqueta, revelando por breves segundos a figura de um urso polar branco de armadura verde-escura com garras afiadas bordadas nas costas da vestimenta. _

_O cenário mudou abruptamente. Não estavam mais em uma paisagem nevada, e sim em um ginásio de beyblade, o maior que Alice já vira na vida. A platéia gritava gritos de guerra que ela não entendia enquanto o garoto do cabelo verde preparava sua beyblade. Pela mão com que segurava a correia, era possível perceber que ele era canhoto. _

_- Pronta para a luta? – Perguntou a voz fria do garoto. Sua espinha congelou ao ouvir essa voz, algo que normalmente não se encontra em uma criança não muito mais velha do que ela. _

_**- **Quando tu estiveres!– Ela respondeu, se surpreendendo por não sentir medo, mas sim pena do adversário. Lembrava-se dos olhos tristes que a encararam e tentava descobrir algum resquício dele nas duas esferas esverdeadas agora cobertas por ódio. _

_A luta começou. Nenhum dos ataques de Alice atingiu o oponente. Por mais que ela tentasse, a outra beyblade sempre conseguia se desviar. O garoto deu uma ordem em russo, fazendo surgir a mesma criatura bordada nas costas da jaqueta. Para não ficar em desvantagem, a portuguesa também chamou sua fera-bit, o galo laranja de crista rosada Bay. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença._

_Os olhos tristes apareceram novamente, um pouco antes do garoto misterioso gritar outra ordem incompreensível. A última coisa que Alice viu antes de sua visão ser ofuscada por um imenso clarão foi sua beyblade sendo pulverizada._

_

* * *

Alice imaginou que tivesse acordado do sonho, ou ao menos entrado em outro. Tudo estava escuro, ela se sentia sozinha e com medo. Não sentia nem frio, nem calor. Nenhum som chegava aos seus ouvidos e ela tinha a sensação de estar flutuando no vácuo do universo, como se sua mente fosse separada do corpo e estivesse vagando por uma dimensão desconhecida à procura de alguém para lhe guiar de volta ao lugar de origem. No começo, não parecia ser nada demais, porém aos poucos a agonia tomou conta dela, e o grito que deu foi o responsável por finalmente acorda-la._

* * *

- Alice! Alice! Você está bem? – Antes que pudesse ter alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo, a portuguesa viu-se frente a frente com a(o) companheira(o) de quarto, cuja face expressava um misto de agonia e preocupação. – Teve algum pesadelo? Um sonho ruim?

- Eu... eu... estava frio... e escuro... ele era gelado e... e dava medo...

**- **Calma, calma... Já passou, já passou. – Érika, um pouco hesitante, envolveu a amiga em um abraço protetor. Alice sorriu ao sentir o calor do corpo da(o) finlandês(a). – Foi só um sonho ruim... só um sonho ruim...

Quando Alice se acalmou, a dupla pôde finalmente se arrumar para o passeio do dia: uma visita às águas termais. Quando Daitenji-san anunciara tal evento durante o jantar da noite anterior, noventa e oito entre cem beybladers ficaram ansiosos e animados para sair. O grupo dos insatisfeitos e descontentes incluía, sem surpresas, Koichi Yuy, e também Érika Skirnoff, por razões que poucos sabiam.

* * *

Como sempre, o começo da viagem não foi exatamente tranqüilo. As vans levavam cada uma quatro equipes de beybladers, e não por coincidência os Taichi ficaram no mesmo veículo que os Iceland's Majestics e os Europe Fire!, porém sem nenhuma outra equipe para completar. Sua van foi a última a deixar o hotel.

- Ô Daitenji-san! – Chamou Takashi, subindo no banco para poder encarar de frente o presidente da BBA. – Por que a nossa van ficou por último? Nós não somos as equipes com mais prestígio e mais conhecidas e _blá, blá, blá_? – O pequeno chinezinho com falta de serotonina se surpreendeu com a expressão preocupada e apreensiva que se formou no rosto do homem a sua frente enquanto lhe respondia:

- Oh, é que... na verdade, nós teremos que nos desviar um pouco de nosso trajeto original para buscar alguns outros beybladers em outro hotel mais adiante, ordens do comitê organizador...

- Mas eu achei que você fosse o presidente-chefe-supremo-ban-ban-ban-rei-do-mundo... Por que você está tento que cumprir ordens? – Takashi continuou argumentando. Queria terminar logo para poder comandar a bagunça que estava marcada para se iniciar assim que Toshihiro e Ken tirassem os olhos de Johanna e Rumiko e Satsuki parassem de babar cada vez que Belmont fizesse algum movimento.

- Isso é complicado demais para uma criança entender,Yadate-kun...

- Você está é fugindo do assunto! Vai ver só!

Takashi desistiu de tentar conversar e se juntou a Hans, Alice e Érika para começar a planejar o caos que seguiria seus companheiros até a chegada nas fontes. Os três estavam sentados sozinhos no último banco da van, e não perceberam quando o veículo parou e três outras crianças subiram a bordo. Os outros beybladers, no entanto, sentiram a chegada dos novos companheiros, devido sobretudo à sensação de frio que tomou conta deles quando a jornada recomeçou. Os três novos ocupantes sentaram-se nos primeiros bancos da van, muito próximos a Yuy. O líder japonês tentava ignora-los, com uma horrível dor de cabeça que o incomodou durante todo o percurso.

* * *

Com a mudança brusca da temperatura ambiente, Satsuki foi uma das primeiras a sair de seu estado catatônico de hipnose provocada por garotos muito bonitos para prestar atenção nos recém-chegados e fazer anotações mentais sobre eles.

O garoto mais alto do grupo devia ser um pouco mais alto do que Toshihiro, dando-lhes a mesma idade, embora o restante de suas características lhe colocasse em torno de dezessete anos. Seus olhos pareciam ser feitos do mais puro gelo, não transmitiam emoção nenhuma. Vestia uma jaqueta preta de couro com uma inscrição em um alfabeto estranho, que dizia ВЛАДМИС ЧЭЛЛ. O que mais chamava atenção no garoto, porém, era o seu cabelo, de um tom tão azul quanto o céu numa clara manhã de verão. Era a única parte do garoto que não parecia escura ou sombria. No verso da jaqueta, um morcego negro com garras prateadas por onde escorria um líquido vermelho. Suas presas, também prateadas, ganhavam destaque em meio ao negro do couro da jaqueta, dando à figura um aspecto demoníaco.

A única menina do trio era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho de Rumiko, talvez as duas tivessem a mesma idade. Seus cabelos quase dourados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e duas mechas rosadas pendiam para frente de seus ombros. O olhar sem compaixão revelava um ódio sem limites, embora do que ou de quem, Satsuki não pudesse afirmar com certeza. Quando, por breves milésimos de segundo, o olhar das duas loiras se cruzaram, a CDF dos Taichi sentiu seu corpo arder em chamas, apesar do intenso frio que enchia o ambiente. Vestia também uma jaqueta de couro negra, com a inscrição НАТАЛИЯ КОТТ, e o verso desta mostrava o desenho de uma fênix vermelha e ameaçadora, com olhos que poderiam queimar qualquer coisa que estivesse a sua frente e garras gigantes que poderiam sem dificuldades partir uma pessoa em vários pedaços.

O terceiro membro da equipe de uma certa forma lembrava Ken, embora não tivesse a franja cientificamente inexplicável. Ao invés disso, seus cabelos eram verdes, no mesmo tom de seus olhos, e ele não vestia uma jaqueta, mas tinha-a segura em seus braços. Estava com uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas e seu olhar era um misto de tristeza e ódio. Pelo que se podia ver do desenho da jaqueta amassada, ela continha um desenho de urso polar branco usando uma armadura verde-escura. Parecia tão assustador quanto os outros dois.

Takashi, Hans, Érika e Alice continuaram com suas brincadeiras no outro extremo do ônibus e não pararam até a van novamente interromper seu curso. O clima de apreensão que acometia os beybladers até aquele momento dissipou-se com a entrada de Yoshiyuki na van. Assim que colocou seus pés no veículo, o garotinho fofinho foi correndo abraçar Rumiko e Satsuki, não sem antes dirigir um olhar não muito amigável, mas quase imperceptível, para o líder dos Taichi, que só não deu vazão a sua vontade de vomitar para manter sua imagem de durão.

Os três beybladers misteriosos pouco conversaram durante a viagem. Yuy, sentindo-se cada vez pior, aguardava com ansiedade o momento em que eles finalmente desembarcariam no local do passeio. O quarteto bagunceiro teve a adição de todos os outros beybladers, que, após a chegada de Yoshiyuki, passaram a sentir-se estranhamente mais alegres e cheios de energia, além de se libertarem de qualquer tipo de hipnose.

Quando a van finalmente chegou ao seu destino, uma manada de crianças sem controle invadiu o lugar de uma vez só, quase destruindo a recepção. Para trás ficaram apenas Yuy, Érika e os três convidados de última hora. Levaria certo tempo até que o caos fosse tornado ordem e todos pudessem se divertir no novo passeio.

_**

* * *

Ken: E como sempre, em se tratando do Jamie-baka, a diversão principal vai ficar pra depois...**_

_**Изаак Кылт: **Pelo menos agora todos os beybladers apareceram. u.u_

_(Festa no fundo do salão com a extinção do Núcleo dos Personagens que Ainda Não Apareceram na História)_

_(Personagens da fase 2 irritados porque ainda não apareceram e não podem fazer parte da festa)_

_**Franklin: **E por que raios os vilões estão participando do off-talk como se fossem personagens normais? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Qual o problema de vilões aparecerem nos off-talks como se fossem personagens normais? XD_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **XDDD_

_**Belmont: **Aposto que ninguém esperava que tivesse uma outra equipe além dos Europe Fire! nesse torneio que também fosse merecer destaque... (bonitão sem fazer forças)_

_**Rumiko e Satsuki: **Belmont... (babando)_

_**Toshihiro: **Rumiko! O que você pensa que está fazendo?_

_(Passa Johanna conversando com a Lily)_

_**Toshihiro: **Johanna... (babando)_

_**Владмнр Целл: **Babaca... ¬¬''' (porrada no Toshihiro)_

_**Toshihiro: **X.X_

_(Rumiko desvia os olhos do Belmont pra ver o que houve com Toshihiro)_

_(Rumiko volta a babar perto do Belmont porque Владмнр Целл ficou barrando a visão do corpo nocauteado)_

_**Наталия Котт: **(aparece do nada cercada por um monte de chamas incandescentes) To com raiva. ò.ó_

_**Takashi: **Isso a gente já percebeu. Conta outra novidade._

_**Наталия Котт: **Tô com raiva porque o Изаак recebeu reviews na fic _dele _de aniversário e eu não recebi nada ainda! ò.ó (queima o poste de luz que teve a infelicidade de ser colocado a apenas dois metros de distância da fogueira humana)_

_**Emy: **Na verdade, o que ocorreu foi que você teve azar em ter a sua fic colocada antes da fic da Rumiko, ainda mais com o título que aquela história tinha... Portanto, conclui-se que o culpado por você não ter recebido nada sobre a sua fic é inteiramente culpa de James Hiwatari, e a ele você deve dirigir a retaliação. n.n (pose de CDF se achando)_

_**Ann: **(olhos brilhando) Ah, estou tão orgulhosa da Emy! Ela aprendeu mesmo todas as minhas lições sobre _Como Ferrar a Vida de James Hiwatari em um Off-talk_! Isso é tão emocionante! Uma aluna que se forma... (lágrima rolando)_

_(John aparece por trás e coloca uma mão no ombro da irmã)_

_(Golpe de caratê da Ann derruba o John)_

_**John: **X.X_

_**Ann: **Obrigada, maninho! Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava. _

_**Наталия Котт: **Eu também já tenho tudo que preciso! Jamie... Jamie... (bola de fogo escondida nas costas) Não quer jogar futebol comigo? Eu sei que você é um bom goleiro... _

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio)_

_**Érika: **Ah, é... gente... que tal se a gente começar a juntar dinheiro para comprar os arranjos florais do velório? _

_**Christie: **Ah, não, traveco! Nem vem! Tem um jeito muito mais fácil e todos sabem qual é! Quer dizer... Olha só, Frank-chan tem um cartão de banco sem limites que funciona em todas as partes do mundo! Vamos usar o cartão dele pra comprar as mais lindas, perfeitas e majestosas flores que os mais lindos, perfeitos e majestosos decoradores têm para nos oferecer e o melhor é que eu, a mais linda, perfeita e majestosa das beybladers não vou ter que gastar um centavo! Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa (gargalhada maléfica versão Christie) _

_**Érika: **E se você disser "lindo, perfeito e majestoso" de novo, não vai ser só o James que vai ter uma cerimônia fúnebre. _

_**Christie: **Como você é má..._

_**Érika: **Eu não sou. Os três caras de nome em alfabeto cirílico é que são. _

_**Alice: **Aliás, alguém aqui sabe ler esse alfabeto? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu sei! XD Eu sei! XD_

_**Hans: **Você sabe? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Sei! XD_

_**Hans: **Então lê isso aqui... (passa um papel para Yoshiyuki) (sorrisinho maléfico)_

_**Papel: **ЕБ ВАС! _

_**Ken: **Hey, eu sei ler isso! (olhando por cima do ombro do Yoshiyuki) Tá escrito E-pê-de-cabeça-para-baixo bac! Eu sou um gênio! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Na verdade, o que está escrito aqui é uma palavra muito feia que pessoas educadas, bonitinhas e felizes como eu não dizem! XD_

_**David: **E o que é? (bando de curiosos atrás do David)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Já disse! XD Eu não digo! XD Preciso de alguém que seja inescrupuloso, mal-educado e revoltado o suficiente para poder dizer em voz alta! XD_

_**Érika: **Pra essas coisas é que a gente tem o Franklin, né? _

_(Bando de mãos empurrando o Franklin) _

_(Yoshiyuki cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido do Franklin)_

_**Franklin: **Fuck you! _

_**Ken: **Hey, olha a boca, mané!_

_**Franklin: **Mas é isso que estava escrito no papel! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Viu, eu disse que não ia dizer! XD_

_**Franklin: **Fuck you!_

_**Ken: **Agora não foi o papel..._

_**Érika: **Vamos calar a boca dele? _

_(Ken, Érika e todo mundo que gosta de dar porrada só por dar porrada faz corredor polonês com o Franklin)_

_**Christie: **Ah, não! Corredor polonês de novo não! (revoltada)_

_**Alice: **O horror! XD O horror! XD (Alice sai correndo chorando)_

_(Convidada especial aparece no meio do nada)_

_(convidada especial acenando pra todo mundo com cara de idiota feliz)_

_(Rumiko acenando de volta com a mesma cara de idiota feliz)_

_(Todo mundo olhando para as duas idiotas felizes acenando achando que elas são muito parecidas. E muito felizes e idiotas)_

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_**Convidada especial: **Oi:D_

_**Rumiko: **Oi:D _

_(beybladers lendo livros, jogando vídeo-game e ignorando as duas idiotas felizes)_

_**Takashi: **(no vídeo-game) Ganhei! Agora você vai ter que pagar a prenda!_

_**Ken: **E qual seria a prenda?_

_**Takashi: **Beijar a convidada especial/o/_

_**Ken: **Oh, no! (música de fundo de filmes de suspense) _

_**Takashi: **(sorrisinho maléfico) (rabinho e chifrinhos vermelhos se formando)_

_**Felipe: **Oi gente! Oi gente! Oi convi... (pára em estado catatônico ao ver a convidada especial) VOCÊ! VOCÊ! Nããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Tudo menos isso!!! (sai correndo)_

_**Yuy: **(pára na frente do Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **Yuy... Yuyzinho... 'cê que é tão legal, tão forte, tão maneiro... por favor... desprende o meu pezinho..._

_**Yuy: **Mais forte do que eu é a vontade de te detonar... XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Felipe: **(vestido de formiguinha) Oh, vontade de me detonar do Yuy, 'cê que é tão legal, tão forte, tão maneira e que controla o Yuy, por favor, desprende o meu pezinho... _

_**Vontade do Yuy de detonar o Felipe: **Mais forte do que eu, é a Rumiko que é a protagonista!_

_**Felipe: **(virando pra Rumiko que apareceu do nada sem nenhuma explicação plausível) Rumiko que é a protagonista, 'cê que é tão legal, tão forte e tão maneira, que controla a vontade de me detonar do Yuy que controla o Yuy, por favor desprende o meu pezinho..._

_**Rumiko: **Ah, Felipe, é claro que eu sol... (Yoshiyuki aparece segurando um cartaz que a Rumiko começa a ler) É que mais forte do que eu é o meu alter-ego que inspirou o Jamie-chan a imitar a fábula da Formiguinha e a Neve!_

_(Luiz aparece do nada)_

_**Luiz: **E quero ver tu me chamar de viado depois disso, Formiguinha! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **Por que eu to começando a achar que isso é tudo muito ridículo? O.õ_

_(Sombra da Convidada Especial reluzindo no canto do olho do Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **Ops... quer dizer... (afina a vozinha) Oh, Alter-ego Que Inspirou o Jamie-chan a Imitar a Fábula da Formiguinha e a Neve, 'cê que é tão legal, tão forte e tão maneiro que controla a Rumiko que é mais forte do que a Vontade de Me Detonar do Yuy que controla o Yuy, por favor, desprende o meu pezinho..._

_**Alter-ego Que Inspirou o Jamie-chan a Imitar a Fábula da Formiguinha e a Neve: **Minhas ações são comandadas pela Convidada Especial! 8D_

_**Convidada Especial: **Desprender seu pezinho? Com muito prazer! (corta o pé do Felipe com um machado gigante que veio ninguém sabe da onde) :DDDDD_

_**Felipe: **O horror! O horror!_

_(vai se juntar a Alice no cantinho das crianças inocentes traumatizadas)_

_(Morre de hemorragia logo em seguida)_

_**David: **Hum, não suporto sangue! XD (se fazendo)_

_**Alice: **Nojento... XD (vomita)_

_**Convidada Especial: **Adoro fazer boas ações:3_

_(James e Felipe zumbis voltam do túmulo para assombrar os vivos)_

_(beybladers se reúnem em assembléia para decidir o que fazer contra o James e o Felipe)_

_**Franklin: **Vamos usar balas de prata contra eles!_

_**Christie: **Mas Franklin, você devia usar balas de ouro! Não, de diamantes! (se empolga) (murcha) Se bem que não vale a pena gastar ouro e diamantes contra aqueles dois plebeus... ¬¬'''_

_**Érika: **Balas de prata servem pra matar lobisomens, não zumbis! ò.ó (estraga-prazeres)_

_**David: **Uma estaca de madeira/o/_

_**Ann: **São pra vampiros! _

_**Владмнр Целл: **(sai de fininho carregando a beyblade com o bit-chip vampiro)_

_**Lily: **Não, gente, precisamos de uma idéia plausível, sensata, fácil de realizar, inteligente, prática e que não envolva muita mão de obra! _

_**Convidada Especial: **Vamos espalhar dinamites pela Terra e explodir tudo depois:D_

_**Lily: **Hum... isso me parece plausível, sensato, fácil de realizar, inteligente, prático e com certeza não envolve muita mão de obra! _

_(som de aplausos mecânicos vindo de trás do cenário)_

_(beybladers espalhando a dinamite)_

_(James e Felipe se aproximando do covil benéfico dos beybladers)_

_(Beybladers ainda espalhando a dinamite)_

_(James e Felipe se aproximando mais)_

_(beybladers terminando de espalhar a dinamite)_

_(James e Felipe a um passo do covil benéfico)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(segurando plaquinha com uma setinha gigante) É por ali! XD_

_(James e Felipe seguindo a plaquinha)_

_(Aparece uma porta na frente do James e do Felipe)_

_(James e Felipe abrem a porta)_

_(Convidada especial aparece atrás da porta)_

_**Convidada especial: **(segurando uma caixinha preta com um botão vermelho no meio) Tchau, tchau:D _

_(Convidada especial aperta o botãozinho)_

_(Para saber o que aconteceu depois, vide outros fins de outros off-talks, porque eles são sempre os mesmos porque o James não consegue fazer mais nada muito orginal)_

_FIM_

**POST SCRIPT: **De novo, obrigado _littledark_ pela ajuda nas falas da Alice e obrigado Convidada Especial (a Marian, a garota que serviu de inspiração pra Rumiko) que ficou do meu lado na frente do pc criando bobagens e decepando pés de beybladers paulistas.

Isso significa que hoje a culpa pelas bobagens do off-talk não é só méinha! Éol negol! Legal, né? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

James Hiwatari

Marian Ivanohv


	84. Confusão! Diversão! Exploração!

CAPÍTULO LXXVIII

CONFUSÃO, DIVERSÃO, EXPLORAÇÃO! AS ÁGUAS DA VERDADE!

Érika e Yuy foram os últimos a deixar a van. Quando finalmente se encontraram com os demais companheiros do lado de fora da casa de dois andares construída em madeira com uma placa em islandês que provavelmente dizia "_entrada"_, foram saudados por um bando de animais selvagens travestidos de gente que correram para apressá-los a entrar e iniciar o divertimento. A um canto mais afastado, as três crianças misteriosas observavam tudo muito atentos, com um olhar não muito amigável.

-Erik, vamos! De que estás à espera? Vai ser tão bom! Eu nunca tinha ido a uma fonte de águas termais!– Alice arrastou Érika para dentro com certa facilidade se comparado com o martírio dos Taichi para mover Yuy da frente da van.

- Vamos, Yuy! Por favor! A gente implora! – Começou Ken, fazendo cara de coitadinho enquanto se ajoelhava no chão e fazia uma imitação de reverência mal-feita. Takashi o imitou:

- É, seja legal com a gente pelo menos uma vez! Não deixa a gente esperando para ver o grande acontecimento de antes do torneio!

As argumentações toscas da dupla de ouro dos Taichi foram completamente ignoradas pelo líder, que nem ao menos se moveu. Rumiko e Toshihiro trocaram olhares determinados, assistidos pelos Iceland's Majestics, Yoshiyuki e os outros três– os Europe Fire! aproveitaram a atitude de Alice para entrarem todos juntos antes que alguém pudesse fazer objeção. – Em seguida, o garoto trançado deu um passo a frente e encarou o líder no que ele esperava que fosse uma intimidação olho no olho. Começou a falar:

- Olha, eu não sei se você reparou, mas todo mundo aqui está meio que esperando por você pra poder se mexer. Meio que... _dependendo _do que você fizer pra entrar lá dentro e começar a algazarra. Eu sei que você não gosta de festa e de bagunça, mas o lugar lá é imenso, deve ter um cantinho para aqueles que querem paz e sossego...

Vendo que o outro não dava nenhum sinal de se mover, Toshihiro recuou para dar espaço a Rumiko:

- Hum... você tá vivo aí dentro, Yuy? – Ela se aproximou, cutucando de leve o braço da estátua _wannabe _Koichi Yuy. Seu dedo ficou doendo depois, visto que não se preparara para entrar em choque com a parede sólida que eram os músculos do garoto. Com os olhos marejados de dor, Rumiko deu meia volta e correu em direção a Toshihiro, abraçando-o e gritando com uma voz chorosa. – Ah, Toshihiro! Ele me bateu! Ele me bateu! Tá doendo! Tá doendo! – Ela mostrou o dedo para o chinês, que ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso com a vermelhidão e o aspecto contorcido que o dedo adquirira.

- Nossa... Rumiko... seu dedo... ele...

- Dá um beijinho que passa! – Gritaram Ken e Takashi de algum lugar atrás da dupla. Tanto o chinês quanto a mestra de Fenku coraram subitamente, e Satsuki, que até então evitara se manifestar, abriu um sorriso ao perceber que não era a única a eventualmente vestir uma fantasia de tomate.

- Será que passa mesmo? – Rumiko perguntou, incerta. Toshihiro não sabia dizer se a pergunta havia sido dirigida a ele por uma pessoa extremamente ingênua ou extremamente inteligente, ao menos inteligente o suficiente para planejar as conseqüências da pergunta. Em se tratando de Rumiko, no entanto, a primeira opção era a mais provável.

- Eu posso tentar... – foi a resposta do chinês. Ken e Takashi deixaram seus olhos saltarem das órbitas enquanto Satsuki e os Iceland's Majestics sorriam abertamente. Toshihiro se curvou, ajeitando a mão de Rumiko cuidadosamente entre as suas, de modo a deixar o dedo torcido em evidência. Devido à ansiedade de todos os presentes, a cena pareceu durar horas, embora na realidade não fosse mais longa do que cinco segundos. Ele a encarou nos olhos enquanto seus lábios tocavam a superfície macia, avermelhada e quente envolta do hematoma, e ao julgar pela expressão formada no rosto de Rumiko, seu olhar estava cheio de significado. Delicadamente e sem desviar os olhos castanhos dos dois orbes esverdeados a sua frente, Toshihiro soltou a mão da garota, lembrando um príncipe galanteador da Idade Média. Rumiko, provavelmente em um movimento involuntário, levou a mão para junto do peito e a envolveu com a outra mão, com a mente perdida em algum lugar que ninguém sabia onde ficava. Toshihiro não estava muito diferente dela.

Ficaram assim por tanto tempo que, quando finalmente perceberam o que estavam fazendo, todos já haviam entrado, deixando-os sozinhos com a van.

* * *

Uma vez dentro da casa, a dupla mal pôde conter o espanto. Passando a recepção havia uma imensa porta de madeira que precisava de dois homens pelo menos para ser aberta. Atrás dessa porta, três divisões: espaço reservado para homens, mulheres e o último para homens e mulheres que não se importavam em ficar misturados. Os dois se entreolharam, ainda com resquícios da fantasia escarlate, tentando sem sucesso formar uma frase racional:

- Er... bem... então eu acho que eu...

- A gente... bem... então...

Demorou um pouco para que os neurônios da dupla voltassem a atuar em suas devidas posições. Os dois decidiram-se ao mesmo tempo irem para os espaços de sexos separados, provavelmente um mecanismo de defesa contra cenas embaraçosas em público, e cada um seguiu seu caminho abrindo a porta do caminho que escolheram.

* * *

- Hey, Toshihiro, por que demorou tanto? – Gritou Ken, na outra extremidade da enorme piscina de água quente que aparecera na frente do chinês. O local estava lotado de garotos inconseqüentes, bagunceiros e suicidas que tentavam dar saltos mortais em uma piscina de um metro de profundidade. – Estávamos te esperando! – Um olhar mais atento revelou que Takashi encontrava-se naquele exato momento acoplado às costas do melhor amigo, agarrado firmemente a ele. Curioso, Toshihiro terminou de prender sua trança acima de sua cabeça com uma toalha e atravessou a piscina até seus amigos.

- Eu... bem... estava tendo alguns... _probleminhas... _

- Probleminhas de ordem psicológica ou fisiológica? – Perguntou Takashi com seu olhar maroto. Ele e Ken estavam rindo malevolamente agora. Pressentindo o perigo que seria responder a essa pergunta, Toshihiro abruptamente mudou o assunto da conversa:

- Ah, Takashi, o que você está fazendo agarrado nas costas do Ken?

Como já era de se esperar, o sorriso do japonês de franja logicamente impossível alargou-se a níveis também logicamente impossíveis, enquanto o rosto de Takashi fechou-se em uma expressão irritada. Foi ele mesmo que respondeu:

- Já reparou qual a profundidade dessa piscina?

- Já. É um metro, não?

- É. E sabe qual a minha altura?

- Não.

Ken não conseguiu se segurar e acabou, em meio a um ataque de risos, respondendo a pergunta pelo amigo com serotonina de menos:

- Um metro... e um centímetro! Ahahahahahahahahhhahhahhahaha!

Toshihiro até tentou, em respeito a seu compatriota, segurar as gargalhadas, mas não conseguiu faze-lo por mais do que três segundos. Enquanto Takashi lutava desesperadamente para não se afogar ou se soltar de um Ken que se mexia freneticamente tento quase uma convulsão de tanto rir, o som das gargalhadas da dupla acabou atraindo outros beybladers que também se encontravam na piscina. Entre eles, Belmont e sua equipe.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o loiro, tentando se aproximar de Ken para resgatar a criança em suas costas que alguma tragédia pudesse acontecer.

- É que o Takashi... É que... – O japonês tentou responder ao mesmo tempo em que ria e buscava ar, superlotando seu pequeno cérebro em desenvolvimento.

- É que o Takashi-kun é tão baixinho que uma piscina de um metro de profundidade não dá pé pra ele.

Todos os presentes voltaram sua atenção para a voz infantil e alegre que respondera pelos orientais. Com tanta agitação, não haviam percebido a aproximação de uma cabeça flutuante com gigantes olhos azuis que ocupavam metade do rosto e sorriso brilhante que tapava a outra metade.

- Oi, Yoshiyuki! – Cumprimentou Belmont, animado. – Pelo visto a piscina dá pra para você.

- É. Eu tenho um metro e vinte centímetros de altura. Minha cabeça consegue sobreviver fora da água, sabe?

Yoshiyuki falava de um jeito tão alegre e seu sorriso era tão contagiante que ninguém, a não ser Takashi, percebeu a leve provocação contida em suas palavras.

- Agora que todos já pararam de rir, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME TIRAR DE CIMA DESSE LOUCO DESGOVERNADO? – O grito de Takashi assustou tanto Ken que o garoto acabou de fato soltando o amigo, iniciando cômicas tentativas de resgate que só acabaram quando o chinezinho agarrou a trança de Toshihiro – a toalha que o mestre de Fenku usava para mantê-la longe da água jazia em algum lugar no fundo da piscina – e se recusou a soltar até que fosse colocado em segurança do lado de fora da água.

* * *

- Bando de idiotas. – Constatou uma voz fria vinda do canto mais obscuro da piscina, onde apenas dois garotos conversavam. O que falava tinha cabelos azuis e, apesar da frieza do olhar e da voz, parecia relaxar na água quente enquanto observava os demais beybladers. O outro tinha cabelos verdes e encontrava-se sentado na beira da piscina, sem deixar parte alguma de seu corpo dentro d'água. A parte visível de seu corpo estava começando a ficar vermelha e ele suava mais do que uma pessoa normal nessa situação. – Me perguntou como Yoshiyuki-sama consegue suportá-los.

- Ele ainda é uma criança, apesar de tudo. Deve estar achando tudo muito divertido. – A voz do outro garoto também era fria, embora não tanto quanto a do companheiro.

- Divertido seria ver você entrar na água. – Um sorriso maligno se formou nos lábios do garoto de cabelos azuis. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria com seu companheiro caso ele de fato entrasse na água, e sabia que seria uma das únicas pessoas a achar isso realmente divertido.

A resposta do outro foi o silêncio.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no espaço reservado para as meninas, Satsuki e Johanna conversavam animadamente enquanto Rumiko se divertia batendo as pernas na água molhando quem fosse idiota o suficiente para se aproximar. As duas loiras pareciam ter bastantes coisas em comum, e a conversa ia desde assuntos ligados à filosofia e às novas descobertas da ciência até fofocas sobre os membros de suas respectivas equipes, principalmente os líderes arrasa-corações.

- Pois então, como eu ia dizendo, o Stephan ainda dorme com o seu bichinho de pelúcia! – Exclamou Johanna, imitando o jeito peculiar com que o seu companheiro de equipe se agarrava em seu jacarezinho na hora de dormir. – Ele fica tão bunitinho! Toda noite eu tenho que tirar uma foto dele para a posteridade, é tão... tão...

- Acho que consigo imaginar... Só lembre-se de não falar em _jacaré de pelúcia _perto da Rumiko ou do Toshihiro. Os dois não têm boas recordações relativas a essas criaturas. – Aconselhou Satsuki enquanto as comédias matinais envolvendo Rumiko, Toshihiro, jacarés de pelúcias e tranças absurdamente longas voltavam a sua memória. – Ah, e também não fale nada sobre _galinhas d'Angola_, ou meu time é capaz de surtar!

Neste momento um grito agudo vindo de algum lugar nas proximidades chamou a atenção das duas garotas, que pararam de conversar quase instantaneamente para procurar sua origem. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceberem uma Rumiko apavorada nadando em sua direção apenas com a cabeça para fora da água.

- Satsukiiiiiiiiiiii! – Gritou a japonesa. Assim que alcançou a amiga, apressou-se em se esconder atrás dela, trêmula.

- O que foi, Rumiko? – A loira, visivelmente preocupada, virou-se para encarar a amiga.

- Tem... tem... tem um bicho feio nadando lá pra frente!

- Ora, Rumiko, deixa disso! Animais não são permitidos aqui!

- Mas eu tô falando que eu vi! Eu 'tava nadando bem feliz lá pra aquele lado quando uma coisa gosmenta pegou o meu pé e me puxou pra baixo d'água! Eu só consegui escapar porque fiquei dando chutes para todos os lados e devo ter acertado a cara feia dele...

- Rumiko, essa piscina tem um metro de profundidade. Como é que pode ter um bicho aqui capaz de te puxar para o fundo sem que ninguém o visse e o tirasse daqui antes?

Johanna observava impressionada o desenrolar da conversa das duas amigas, imaginando se esse tipo de coisa era rotina entre elas. Satsuki mantinha-se absolutamente calma, contrastando com a agonia de Rumiko. A loira agia quase como uma professora de pré-escola que tenta mostrar para um aluno como é que se desenha um círculo em uma folha de papel. Aos poucos, os argumentos bem pensados e raciocínio lógico da garota foram surtindo efeito em sua amiga, e Rumiko, tão alegre quanto antes, voltou para o meio da piscina brincar com integrantes de outras equipes que também gostavam de barulho.

- Ela é sempre assim? – A islandesa perguntou, ainda com os olhos um pouco maiores que seu tamanho normal.

- Quase sempre. Tem vezes que ela simplesmente desmaia quando se assusta. Aí é um pouco pior. Se bem que, ultimamente, ela tem tido menos ataques desses... talvez esteja relacionado com o fato dela ter passado o último mês praticamente grudada no Toshihiro...

- Grudada? Me conta mais, me conta mais!

E Satsuki começou a contar tudo que acontecera com sua melhor amiga durante o Torneio Norte-Americano, desde o fatídico dia do jogo de beisebol até o dia da final do campeonato, omitindo propositalmente alguns detalhes relativos àquela madrugada.

* * *

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PÁRA! PÁRA! ISSO FAZ CÓCEGAS! PÁRA!

Sob o olhar reprovador de Franklin e Christie, Alice e Érika se divertiam na piscina dos sexos misturados, mais vazia do que as demais. Além dos Europe Fire!, apenas algumas poucas equipes da Europa Setentrional e da Alemanha tiveram a coragem de aventurar neste território. As duas haviam entrado em uma brincadeira de pega-pega, e a portuguesa acabara de ser agarrada pela amiga, que iniciara um ataque maciço de cócegas para registrar sua vitória.

- Reconhece a minha vitória? – Perguntou a finlandesa, cessando seu ataque para que a amiga pudesse responder sem se sufocar.

- SIM, SIM, SIM! ERIK, TU ÉS O MELHOR JOGADOR EXISTENTE NA FACE DA TERRA! GANHASTE! GANHASTE! Agora sou eu a acaçar!

E assim a brincadeira recomeçou, sendo necessários mais de dez minutos para que Alice pudesse em fim agarrar a(o) oponente, ignorando o fato que Érika propositalmente guiara a amiga para um canto da piscina de onde seria muito difícil escapar, para que ela pudesse facilmente pegá-la(o).

* * *

- Olha só as duas crianças... nem parecem europeus se comportando dessa maneira... – Comentou Christie, deitada com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Franklin, que se mantinha sentado sobre um banco colocado em baixo d'água para esse fim. – E pensar que um dia nós até que nos entendemos! Como poderíamos nós, duas pessoas com tanta classe e dignidade, pessoas de respeito e com o mínimo de amor próprio, andar com essas duas criaturas, a não ser por obrigação! Um traveco e uma infantilóide débil-mental! Como pode? Frank, como você pôde escolher tão mal os outros membros do nosso time?

- Me desculpe, Chris. Acho que a _bosta _do computadorque analisou os dados de vocês mediu apenas o poder dos lutadores, mas esqueceu de levar em conta esses _fucking details, _chamadas "educação e comportamento", o que, pelo visto, _Tom Boy _e _Goofy Girl _não têm.

- Ao menos é só até o torneio acabar, não é? – Christie abraçou o garoto, provando um pouco da limonada que ele segurava em sua mão.

- É até o Torneio Mundial acabar. – Corrigiu o britânico. – As _filhas da mãe _sem classe vão ter que ficar conosco até o fim do ano, infelizmente.

- Oh, não! Mais três meses de tormento? Pelo visto a única esperança que nos resta é elas nos ignorarem para que possamos ignora-las também e assim só sermos obrigados a nos relacionar durante as lutas na arena, um tempo que será relativamente curto se comparados aos próximos três meses de martírio e sofrimento que virão! Teremos que manter nosso auto-controle a níveis elevados para não expulsa-las definitivamente de nosso convívio antes do tempo pois, por mais cruel e inacreditável que isso possa parecer, nós precisamos de pelo uma das duas criaturas para lutar a cada vez, e infelizmente os dois seres parece que nasceram grudados e não vão se separara para satisfazer a nossa vontade, por mais fortes e ricos que sejamos!

- Calma, Chris, calma... Quem foi que disso que vamos ignorar aquelas duas? Já viu a cara que a _Drag King _faz toda a vez que eu jogo na cara dela que ela nunca vai poder ser um homem de verdade, por mais que fique fantasiando que é? _Fucking fun... _Não pretendo parar...

- Ah, é, você está absolutamente certo como sempre, Franky! Nossa convivência pode ficar tão mais divertida e proveitosa se transformarmos nosso tempo de martírio em tempo de diversão! Dizem que quando nos divertimos o tempo passa rápido então isso significa que logo, logo, não teremos mais que ver nem sobra daquelas duas e nossa vida pode voltar ao normal usufruindo de toda a _sua _grana no _seu _castelo com os _seus _empregados, não é mesmo?

- Exatamente. E você será sempre bem-vinda lá em casa, pode acreditar!

* * *

Cansadas do pega-pega, Érika e Alice decidiram finalmente sentar e relaxar, – no lugar o mais longe possível de onde Franklin e Christie se encontravam – observando as poucas pessoas que ainda brincavam no centro da piscina e conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos, desde a vida em cima de uma padaria até "como cuidar de três irmãs mais novas de uma só vez quando sua mãe precisa sair para trabalhar".

- Meu Deus... Eu não sabia que tinhas três irmãs mais novas, Erik! Nunca suspeitei…

- É... Minha casa é um pouco movimentada... A gente nasceu em escadinha, sabe? De dois em dois anos...

- E de onde é que os teus pais tiram tanto dinheiro pra cuidar de vocês?– Os olhos de Alice estavam se tornando cada vez maiores, mais brilhantes e mais excitados. Descobrir mais sobre a vida de sua(seu) nova(o) melhor amiga(o) era uma de suas vontades desde que primeiramente a(o) encontrara.

- Bom, minha mãe trabalha muito, é professora na universidade de Helsinque e ganha relativamente bem. Eles gostam tanto dela lá na universidade que até deram um aumento pra ela quando minha irmã menor entrou na escola.

- A sério? Que fixe! E o teu pai?– Assim que terminou a pergunta, Alice desejou não tê-la feito. Percebeu imediatamente a mudança no olhar da(o) amiga(o), que baixou o rosto para encarar seus próprios pés embaixo d'água.

- Ah, ele... Ele morreu quando minha mãe ainda estava grávida da minha irmã mais nova. Trabalhava como arqueólogo e estava em uma expedição no norte quando foi pego por uma avalanche.

- Ah, eu... eu sinto muito...

- Não, sem problemas! – Érika voltou a parecer animada, encarando Alice enquanto novamente abria um sorriso. Não achava muito difícil sorrir ao lado da amiga. Era sempre tão fácil e tão natural sorrir ao lado de Alice Bragança que ela se perguntava se a garota não seria a própria fonte de todo o riso do mundo. – Isso já faz sete anos, já tivemos tempo suficiente para nos recuperarmos!

**- **Espera aí... se tu tens três irmãs, o teu pai morreu e tu mora sozinho com a tua mãe, isso não significa que és a única alma masculina ali dentro?– Até mesmo Alice ficou surpresa com a velocidade com que juntou os dados absorvidos nos últimos minutos. Normalmente, assimilação de dados era uma tarefa que poderia demorar um tempo consideravelmente longo em se tratando de sua pessoa.

- É, me parece que sim... No começo, eu achava que a idéia de querer ser homem vinha do desejo de querer substituir meu pai, assumir a responsabilidade de homem da casa, sabe? – Alice ficou um pouco mais séria, reflexo da ansiedade por ouvir a continuação da fala de Érika. Desde que a(o) conhecera, aceitara prontamente a idéia de _ela _querer ser _ele_, afinal acreditava que as pessoas tinham o direito de escolherem o que querem ser e de querer mudar o que não está bom em suas vidas, mas nunca tivera a coragem de perguntar os exatos motivos desse desejo. Ouviria-os agora. – Mas aí eu percebi que não era bem assim. Comecei a prestar atenção nas histórias que a minha mãe contava de mim quando eu era menor, mesmo antes do meu pai morrer, e ela contava que eu nunca gostei de usar vestidos, babadinhos, sapatinhos bonitinhos, roupas cheias de _fru-fru _e acabávamos fazendo uma guerra toda vez que ela queria me arrumar para ir a uma festa, por exemplo. Era tão teimoso que ela acabava deixando que eu fosse com um jardineira folgadona e uma camiseta qualquer ao invés do vestido da _Minnie _que ela gostava tanto...

**- **Não consigo imaginar-te num vestido da _Minnie..._

- Nem eu. – Érika sorriu. – E tem mais histórias... Por exemplo, eu sempre brincava com os meninos do prédio e sempre que eles faziam alguma coisa que eu não queria, forçava eles a socos e ponta-pés. Odiava brincar de bonecas e quando me forçavam a brincar de casinha com as minhas irmãs eu era sempre o pai que tinha que sair pra trabalhar e nunca voltava pra casa. Essa era a hora que eu saia pra ir brincar de lutinha ou de bola com os outros garotos. E na hora da janta elas cobravam de mim o "pai ausente" que eu era para as bonecas delas.

**- **Mas a tua mãe não reclamava por brincares sempre com os rapazes?

**- **No começo, sim, só que ela não me impedia. Só depois que o meu pai morreu é que ela ficou um pouco mais relaxada. Mais ou menos por essa época eu pedi pra cortar meu cabelo curto e...

- Já tiveste cabelo cumprido?

**- **Tive. Era bem cumprido, loiro e horrível pra pentear. Quando eu saía pra rua, pegava um boné verde e velho que o meu pai tinha e usava pra esconder o cabelo, fazendo ele parecer curto. Ficava feliz quando me chamavam de "moleque" na rua e contava tudo pra minha mãe quando voltava. Minhas irmãs ficavam loucas. Hehehehehehe

- O teu cabelo é loiro?– Alice estava cada vez mais impressionada com as coisas que descobria, e a cada palavra que Érika dizia, sua admiração por ela(e) crescia mais e mais. Nunca antes, em seus dez anos e dez meses de vida, imaginara que existissem pessoas assim. Como dizem por aí, _vivendo e aprendendo. _

- É, onde já se viu um escandinavo moreno? Somos todos loiros de olhos claros! Aí eu decidi que, se era pra ser diferente, então eu ia ser diferente _mesmo. _E pintei o cabelo. Eu sinceramente prefiro ele assim.

- Eu também. Gosto de cabelos escuros. E olhos azuis.

Os olhos azuis de Érika saltaram das órbitas. Alice, sendo ainda uma criança, com certeza não vira mal nenhum em suas palavras, mas para pré-adolescentes de treze anos, a indireta não intencional poderia causar confusão. E uma reação natural do organismo caracterizada pela súbita coloração das bochechas.

- As tuas bochechas estão vermelhas, Erik. Estás com calor?

Realmente, Alice não tinha dado nenhuma indireta. Érika respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar, achando mais prudente mudar um pouco o rumo da conversa:

- Mas... pra resumir tudo que eu falei... Não acho que a minha idéia de trocar de sexo seja _só _para substituir o meu pai ou coisa assim. É uma coisa que veio de mim, desde cedo, como se realmente fosse uma mente no corpo errado, só isso. E sim, eu sei que você estava querendo me perguntar isso há bastante tempo. Por isso que eu falei. Resolvi aproveitar que o _Mr. Swearword _e a _Mrs. Golpe do Baú _resolveram ficar longe da gente.

- Por que não vamos incomodá-los agora? Podíamos começar uma guerra de água ali perto só para os irritar...

- Como quiser, Princesa Sorridente!

- Tu primeiro, Príncipe Valentão!

**- **Não, eu insisto! Primeiro as damas!

Em meio a risinhos significativos, a dupla começou sua marcha em direção à outra metade de seu time, que conversava animadamente sem saber do futuro terrível que os aguardava.

* * *

A conversa entre Satsuki e Johanna não estava mesmo destinada a durar. Interrupções causadas por uma Rumiko nervosa e assustada com alguma coisa anormal aconteceram outras cinco vezes nos vinte minutos que se seguiram à primeira. Quando o sétimo grito estridente soou nos ouvidos das duas garotas, elas decidiram ignorar, imaginando que seria alguma outra bobagem qualquer. Rumiko continuou gritando ininterruptamente por cerca de um minuto, até que, pelo bem de seu sistema auditivo, as duas mudaram de idéia.

- O que foi dessa vez, Rumiko? – Perguntou Satsuki, já mostrando um pouco de impaciência na voz.

- Eu... Eu estava passando perto daquela garota estranha das mechas rosas quando a água ficou ainda mais quente do que já era e eu comecei a me queimar! E eu tentava nadar pra longe da garota e não conseguia, e o olhar dela era assustador, como se fosse o responsável por me prender lá! Eu quero sair dessa piscina! Tô com medo!

A impaciência se transformou em preocupação quando as duas meninas olharam para as partes visíveis do corpo de Rumiko, mais vermelhas do que o normal. A tal garota das mechas rosas observava o trio com um olhar cheio de ódio, o mesmo que Satsuki vira na van durante a ida para as fontes. A japonesa loira tomou então a única decisão que parecia plausível no momento:

- Venha, Rumiko. Vamos chamar a Zanxam-sensei e contar o que houve. Acho que está na hora de sairmos desse lugar.

* * *

Quando Takashi decidiu ficar sentado na borda da piscina molhando apenas os pés, separado de Ken, os beybladers que já conheciam a fama da dupla de ouro respiraram aliviados com a possibilidade de um banho livre de confusões. Infelizmente, suas previsões não foram confirmadas, já que ninguém havia levado em consideração uma variável chamada Hans Bjelke, a peste dos Iceland's Majestics.

Como se não bastassem os afogamentos, cabelos e toalhas encharcados, guerras com os chuveirinhos da porta de entrada, batalha de gladiadores com os bancos que as pessoas deveriam usar como assento e _embelezamento _da piscina com os shampoos e condicionadores de Toshihiro, Ken e Hans ainda tiveram a coragem de iniciar uma batalha de beyblade dentro da piscina, usando pessoas e objetos como troncos de flutuação para evitar o naufrágio dos peões.

- Eu vou te mostrar do que sou capaz! Fenrochi, empurra esse mané pra dentro d'água!

- Não tão rápido! Vou te mostrar a agilidade da minha beyblade! _Lock_, deixa ele tonto! Gira em volta dele!

A idéia do islandês até que não era má. Sua beyblade era rápida, ele pretendia descrever círculos em volta do oponente criando uma corrente intransponível cujo raio diminuiria a cada volta. Esqueceu-se apenas de um detalhe mínimo: estava rodeado de água e os poucos "troncos" que tinha pelo caminho eram insuficientes para cumprir seu plano. Como resultado, sua beyblade acabou sendo mandada para longe, exatamente para o canto em que os dois beybladers misteriosos e sombrios mantinham algo semelhante a uma conversa. Todos prenderam a respiração ao perceber que a beyblade do islandês estava indo direto para o garoto de cabelos verdes, ainda fora da água. Ao tentar se desviar, ele finalmente caiu na piscina.

No exato instante em que o garoto caiu na água fervente, foi como se um _freezer_ bem potente tivesse sido ligado. A água primeiro esfriou, chegou a cerca de vinte e sete graus, esfriou ainda mais, e mais, até chegar aos zero graus Celsius. Como tudo se passou em um intervalo de tempo absurdamente pequeno, ninguém fora capaz de sair da água antes de ela congelar completamente. O causador de toda essa mudança encontrava-se totalmente submerso neste instante e as únicas pessoas que não aparentavam estar em pânico eram Yoshiyuki, que mantinha o mesmo sorriso meia-cara de minutos antes, quando apreciava a luta entre o japonês e o islandês, e o garoto de cabelos azuis, que simplesmente apanhou uma beyblade negra com detalhes prateados e vermelhos e lançou-a na direção do companheiro submerso. A beyblade penetrou com toda a força dentro do gelo e logo toda a superfície congelada começou a rachar, até o gelo todo se quebrar e um batalhão de crianças assustadas se ver livre para sair correndo.

- Eu disse que seria divertido ver você entrar na água... – Disse o dono da beyblade negra para o companheiro, que saia do meio da montanha de gelo quebrado sem nenhum dano visível ao corpo.

- Sem piadas. Vamos embora.

* * *

As reclamações de Satsuki e Rumiko chegaram aos ouvidos de Daitenji-san ao mesmo tempo em que as das dezenas de meninos que estiveram na piscina congelada. Sem outra alternativa, o passeio foi declarado encerrado e os times retornaram para suas vans. Durante o trajeto de volta para o hotel, ninguém reparou que os três russos estranhos não estavam mais com eles, sentiram apenas a falta da presença alegre e sorridente de Yoshiyuki, que declarou que não poderia voltar com eles pois seus pais estavam a caminho.

Demoraria muito tempo para que Ken, Toshihiro e Takashi se recuperassem do trauma das águas termais.

* * *

Seis de outubro, segunda-feira, início do Torneio Europeu.

O quarto de Rumiko, Satsuki e Ken acordou assustado às seis da manhã. Depois da discussão para ver quem ocuparia que quarto do flat número 302, o trio da sexta série ao menos poderia se gabar de não ter ficado com o maldito despertador da galinha d'Angola e poderiam se dar ao luxo de ter um despertar normal ao som de uma voz humana. Era o que eles pensavam, até serem acordados pelo odiado despertador, com a mesma intensidade de ondas sonoras mecânicas irritantes que invadiam seus ouvidos desde a primeira parada do circuito mundial. Mecanicamente, os três apanharam seus travesseiros e atiraram em pontos aleatórios do quarto, para descobrirem que a galinha não pararia de gritar tão cedo, pois estava no quarto ao lado.

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Como essa galinha consegue ter essa potência de voz estando _no quarto ao lado? _– Exclamou Ken, subindo em cima de sua cama e pulando para chão para extravasar a sua raiva. A galinha continuava seu show no quarto vizinho, o que indicava que, ou Toshihiro, Takashi e Yuy não estavam conseguindo silenciá-la, ou eles não _queriam _silenciá-la. Foi a possibilidade de a última hipótese ser verdadeira que vez com que o trio invadisse o outro quarto, armados com seus travesseiros.

O que quer que estivessem esperando, não era exatamente o que encontraram. Yuy estava escovando os dentes no banheiro, Toshihiro assistindo TV na sala e Takashi não estava a vista. O quarto estava vazio e a fera eletrônica não tinha ninguém para pará-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Satsuki perguntou, percebendo a tranqüilidade de todos a sua volta apesar do barulho infernal.

- Resolvemos deixar o despertador ligado até vocês saírem da cama. Sabemos como a Higurashi e o Urashima demoram para acordar. – Respondeu Yuy, voltando do banheiro. Em seguida, ele atirou um graveto de madeira na direção do monstro de metal, acertando exatamente o botão "liga/desliga".

- Ah, sei... podiam ter avisado! – Protestou Ken, sem esconder o alívio por estar com os ouvidos livres para ouvir os verdadeiros sons da natureza novamente.

- Assim não seria divertido. – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi, para espanto de seus companheiros, com possível exceção de Satsuki.

* * *

Passada a crise do despertador, as equipes se encaminharam para tomar café da manhã no restaurante do terraço do hotel. Os Europe Fire! não estavam a vista, mas os Iceland's Majestics estavam já no meio de seu desjejum. As duas equipes juntaram suas mesas para se confraternizarem com os rivais.

- Então? Ansiosos para o início do torneio? – Belmont perguntou. Desta vez, nem Rumiko, nem Satsuki ficaram babando perto dele, provavelmente já estavam acostumadas com sua presença depois de uma semana.

- Pode crer, eu espero que sejamos nós a lutar hoje! Mal posso esperara para arrasar algumas beyblades! – Exclamou Ken, socando o ar.

- Será que eles vão fazer como no torneio passado e fazer a equipe da casa lutar contra a equipe vencedora do torneio anterior? – Perguntou Satsuki para ninguém em especial.

- Se fizerem, não seremos nós a pegar leve por serem nossos amigos. – Respondeu Stephan. Os Taichi olharam para o menor membro dos Iceland's Majestics surpresos, era a primeira vez que viam uma manifestação espontânea do garotinho, que continuava abraçado em seu casaco de pele de raposa.

- O mesmo aqui. – Devolveu Toshihiro.

Fagulhas começaram a voar entre os olhos de Ken e Takashi e Hans, obrigando os outros beybladers a se mudarem para um canto mais seguro do restaurante.

* * *

- Finalmente chegou o momento que todos vocês estavam esperando! É hoje! É hoje o grande dia! Eu, o narrador, declaro aberto o Torneio Europeu de Beyblade, o último antes da Grande Final! Venham, venham, acomodem-se! O espetáculo já vai começar!

- Oh, não! Ele ainda não foi demitido...

Os Taichi e os Iceland's Majestics entraram juntos no ginásio naquela manhã. Devido a problemas de posicionamento geográfico da nova cede do torneio, as lutas seriam realizadas sempre às dez da manhã, colocando as aulas de Zanxam-sensei no período escuro e sombrio da tarde islandesa. Seus alunos em sua maioria não gostaram nada dessa idéia.

- Será que já anunciaram quem vai lutar? – Perguntou Belmont. Como se respondesse a sua pergunta, o narrador voltou a falar, ainda mais alto, no microfone:

- A luta de hoje será também uma luta de exibição! E também uma preparação para o próximo e derradeiro torneio! Com vocês, os Iceland's Majestics, a equipe da casa, contra os Soldier of Russia, a equipe representante da terra da Grande Final!

- Mas... Isso é... – Belmont, Johanna, Hans e Stephan entreolharam-se, surpresos. Psicologicamente falando, estavam preparados para enfrentar a famosa e bem-conhecida equipe japonesa, não a desconhecida e misteriosa equipe russa.

- Bem... já que não tem outro jeito, vão lá e dêem o seu melhor! – Exclamou Rumiko, apertando a mão de Belmont antes que seu time pudesse ficar demasiado surpreso para descer a arquibancada. – Aproveitem pra fazê-los mostrar as técnicas deles, assim todos nós saberemos o que nos espera mês que vem!

Um pouco mais animados e determinados, os Iceland's Majestics desceram as arquibancadas rumo à arena, para se encontrarem com os mesmos três beybladers misteriosos que colocaram um fim no passeio do dia anterior.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: Ahá! Finalmente as lutas vão começar/o/**_

_**Toshihiro: **Você não está com medo do que os russos malvados podem fazer com o Belmont e os outros? O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **Na verdade... (entrando em desespero) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE! _

_(Rumiko sai correndo sem direção)_

_(Rumiko bate no James que vinha correndo na direção contrária)_

_**Rumiko: **Ai! x.x_

_**James: **Ui! x.x_

_**Rumiko: **Aiai! x.x_

_**James: **Uiui! x.x_

_**Rumiko: **Aiaiai! x.x_

_**James: **Uiuiui! x.x_

_**Yuy: **Iáááá! (golpe de karatê no James e na Rumiko) _

_**Rumiko: **x.x_

_**James: **(com um monte de curativos, olhos roxos – é, um monte de olhos roxos! XD – e dentes quebrados) Hey, Yuy! Isso não é jeito de se tratar um gênio! _

_**Ken: **Ah, começou se gabando cedo hoje, não?_

_**James: **É que acontece que EU PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR ESTUDANDO NA VÉSPERA DAS PROVAS!!!! Isso é coisa de gênio!_

_**Satsuki: **É coisa de quem é preguiçoso. ¬¬''_

_**James: **E coisa de gênio também, viu? O vestibular daqui é bem concorrido! (fazendo pose de maioral)_

_Se bem que eu não nego que seja preguiçoso... 8DDDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki **(Aparece do nada em uma nuvem roxa cheirosa)Muito bem, Jamie! XD Fez como eu teria feito no seu lugar! XDD_

James: Sabe que vindo de você isso me deixa tão feliz... (mentiroso) 

_**Yoshiyuki: **Pois é, né? XD Eu sei que eu agrado!_

_**Belmont: **Licença, mas... não estamos aqui para falar do James, sabe como é... tem alguns avisos importantes e alguns acontecimentos nonsense ainda para serem escritos..._

_**Satsuki: **Oh, sim! O Belmont está certo! Vamos tomar providências para que o James não nos interrompa novamente com seu ego em expansão! (olhar maléfico de cientista louco)_

_**Takashi: **Pode deixar! (Takashi aperta um botão em uma caixinha preta de aparência inofensiva)_

_(Redoma de vidro gigante cai em cima do James)_

_**James: **(mexendo a boca sem sair som)_

_**Takashi: **Onde estávamos mesmo? u.u_

_**Ken: **Na parte que o Yuy nocauteava a Rumiko e o Jamie-chan e..._

_**Felipe: **(aparece sendo perseguido por meia torcida do Corinthians) SOCOOOOORROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARIAN, EU TE MATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Toshihiro: **(olhando pro Felipe com cara de idiota) Ah... me expliquem o que está acontecendo? _

_**Ayatá: **Ontem foi a festinha de aniversário da Marian. Então o James, pra dar uma de bom priminho e ganhar pontinhos com ela, meu que resolveu matar o Felipe – de novo – por ela. Só que como ele é uma pessoa muito santa (!) e não gosta de machucar seres vivos inocentes (!), decidiu que a torcida do Corinthians ia fazer isso por ele. _

_**Felipe: **Muito bem, gênio, agora, por favor, ME AJUUUUUUDA! (Corintianos perigosamente perto)_

_**Cristiano: **Capitão!ç.ç_

_**Felipe: **Cristiano! ç.ç Me ajuda! _

_**Crisitano: **Hum... não:D _

_(Sombra da Marian por trás do Cristiano)_

_(Notinhas verdes saindo pra fora dos bolsos da calça do Cristiano)_

_**Felipe: **NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! _

_Cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Yoshiyuki sorrindo vendo as cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Garotas vomitando vendo as cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Rumiko protagonizando outra cena imprópria para menores por causa das cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Fim das cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Beybladers vestindo preto e segurando arranjos florais)_

_**Alice: **Oh, não, estamos em clima de velório! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Então que tal se você se você se vestisse a caráter? XD_

_**Alice: **Boa idéia! XD_

_(Alice tira a casca do casulo de menina e volta a ser o Espírito Feliz do Além)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Ah, agora sim! XD_

_**Espírito Demolido do Felipe: **Olá! 8D (acenando de uma nuvenzinha de algodão)_

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Olá! XD _

_**Espírito Demolido do Felipe: **Vamos sair pra passear pelo céu enquanto a Marian ainda não veio pra cá? 8D _

_**Espírito Feliz do Além: **Vamos! XD_

_(Espírito Feliz do Além e Espírito Demolido do Felipe saem a vagar pelo céu em cena poética interrompida por um ataque de ciúme de Érika)_

_**Érika: **Eu maaato! ò.ó_

_**Franklin: **Ele já tá morto, _Drag King

**_Rumiko: _**Drag King?_ O.õ_

_**Franklin: **Não chamam de _Drag Queen _os caras que se vestem espalhafatosamente como mulheres? Então, _Drag King _é o contrário... n.n_

_**Érika: **Só não te bato porque eu não pretendo deixar você chegar perto do Espírito Feliz do Além..._

_**Johanna: **Aviso importante! Aviso importante! _

_(Beybladers sentados em um auditória gigantesco com um microfone conectado a um mega amplificador) _

_**Rumiko: **Licença, eu sou a personagem principal... (Rumiko expulsando Johanna a pontapés)_

_Seguinte... Como o Jamie-chan está com uma onda de inspiração provocada por sua sorte que ele chama de genialidade, o próximo capitulo já está escrito, o próximo depois do próximo já foi iniciado e provavelmente o próximo depois do próximo depois do próximo deve ser concluído ainda essa semana, o que significa que, se os reviews ajudarem – é, somos chantagistas baratos! ò.ó – está aberta a possibilidade de postar mais de um capítulo por esta semana... _

_**Toshihiro: **Basta só as pessoas se disporem a mandar reviews dizendo que querem o próximo capítulo ainda essa semana! Olha só que fácil! _

_**Ann: **É, mandem bastante reviews, ou então..._

_**Coro: **Ou então..._

_(Entram os Soldier of Russia)_

_**Soldier of Russia: **Ou então protagonizaremos cenas impróprias para menores. _

_**Rumiko: **Oh, o horror! (em choque)_

_**Satsuki: **Vocês não seriam capazes de..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Na verdade, acho que eles seriam... XD_

_**Todos os beybladers vivos: **Não, por favor! Por favor! _

_**Soldier of Russia: **Então está decidido. Quem quiser que os beybladers não vejam cenas impróprias para menores de novo e quiserem saber mais cedo o que vai acontecer na nossa luta contra os Iceland's Majestics, mande um review com o pedido. Aí nós vamos pensar no caso. _

_(Soldier of Russia começam a montar um cenário espacial tipo Star Wars)_

_(Soldier of Russia se preparando para a batalha)_

_FIM (por enquanto) _


	85. O Incrível poder dos Soldier of Russia!

CAPÍTULO LXXIX

LUTA DE EXIBIÇÃO? O INCRÍVEL PODER DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA!

_- A luta de hoje será também uma luta de exibição! E também uma preparação para o próximo e derradeiro torneio! Com vocês, os Iceland's Majestics, a equipe da casa, contra os Soldier of Russia, a equipe representando a terra da Grande Final! _

_Um pouco mais animados e determinados, os Iceland's Majestics desceram as arquibancadas rumo à arena, para se encontrarem com os mesmos três beybladers misteriosos que colocaram um fim no passeio do dia anterior. _

* * *

O clima entre a equipe islandesa não era dos melhores enquanto decidiam quem seriam os lutadores do dia. Mesmo sendo uma luta de exibição, eles tinham o pressentimento de que seus oponentes não encarariam as coisas deste modo. Depois do incidente na piscina das águas termais, ficara claro que os três adversários não eram beybladers comuns, embora a origem dos fenômenos estranhos ocorridos no dia anterior estivesse longe de ser explicada.

- Stephan, você vai ficar de fora desta vez. – Declarou Belmont, sem sorrir. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiavam cada vez que olhava para os oponentes, os quais mantinham em suas faces expressões incógnitas sem emoção enquanto aguardavam a decisão por parte dos adversários. – Você é nossa arma secreta, não é uma boa idéia mostrar todo o nosso poder hoje, com o torneio inteiro ainda pela frente.

- Sim, capitão! – Por mais que o caçula dos Iceland's Majestics quisesse lutar, sabia que a decisão tomada pelo líder havia sido pelo bem da equipe, logo, acatar-lhe-ia sem questionar.

- Johanna, você é a primeira. Quando voltar, ganhando ou perdendo, nos faça um breve relatório sobre a força de seu oponente para que eu e Hans possamos nos preparar. – Foi a segunda decisão do líder islandês.

- Certo, Belmont. Pode contar comigo.

- Não mostre tudo que tem, lembre-se de que a luta não vale nada. Se você perder, deixe tudo comigo e com Hans.

- Não se preocupe, eu e Valquíria não mostraremos nem metade do que podemos fazer.

Johanna e seu oponente, o garoto de cabelos verdes que congelara inexplicavelmente a piscina, chegaram quase juntos à arena. Prepararam as beyblades enquanto o narrador anunciava a batalha. A tranqüilidade do russo contrastava com a ansiedade e apreensão não somente da adversária, como de toda sua equipe.

- Está quase na hora! Em poucos instantes começaremos a primeira luta do Torneio Europeu, entre Johanna Einsteinsson, dos Iceland's Majestics, e Isaac Isaakov Kuelt, dos Soldier of Russia! Os beybladers já estão prontos! É agora, minha gente! Como se diz em russo: _Три! Два! Oдин! Go Shoot! _

A beyblade de Isaakov chegou primeiro à arena, aproveitando-se da vantagem adquirida para começar uma onda ofensiva. O garoto vestia a mesma roupa preta do dia anterior, com a diferença de que desta vez usava a jaqueta de couro no corpo, não como um penduricário em seu braço. Não demorou um minuto para que ele começasse a suar, mesmo com a sua beyblade tendo a vantagem na luta sem precisar fazer muita força.

Durante a primeira onda de ataques do oponente, Johanna tentou cumprir as ordens de Belmont e não revidar com todo o poder de sua beyblade, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a luta. Nem ela, nem o líder podia imaginar, porém, que o garotinho russo de cabelos pintados fosse tão forte ao ponto de não permitir nenhum revide, com ou sem a potência máxima. Os ataques da beyblade verde e vermelha de Isaakov não tinham brechas, eram perfeitos, intransponíveis e ininterruptos. Diante desta situação, Johanna tomou uma decisão da qual talvez se arrependesse no futuro:

- Desculpe, Belmont, mas eu tenho meu orgulho de lutadora, me recuso a perder sem dar o meu máximo! Estou representando o meu país e quero que ele fique orgulhoso de mim! Valquíria, multiplique-se!

Da beyblade de Johanna outras quatro surgiram. Espalhadas pela arena, cercaram a beyblade de Isaakov, numa tentativa de parar seus movimentos. Johanna já exibia um sorriso vitorioso quando o chão da arena se congelou, fazendo as cópias da beyblade islandesa patinarem para longe do opoente. No ataque seguinte, a verdadeira beyblade da garota parou no centro da arena.

- E nós já temos um vencedor! É Isaakov, da Rússia! – Anunciou o narrador, sob o olhar impressionado da multidão, incrédula. Johanna não era diferente, permanecendo imóvel até ouvir a voz de seu oponente:

- E aí? Vai ficar parada feito uma idiota ou vai ser uma boa perdedora e apanhar sua beyblade na arena para que possamos continuar com as lutas?

Sem pensar direito, a garota fez o que o outro sugerira, descendo até o centro da arena para apanhar sua beyblade. Assim que o metal frio entrou em contato com seus dedos, uma forte luz dourada vinda dela cegou-a por alguns instantes, e uma leve tontura a acompanhou até o banco de seu time.

* * *

- Johanna, não pense que não estou zangado com você por ter usado sua técnica especial nessa luta, mas agora há outras coisas mais importantes a serem resolvidas. – Belmont começou, tomando a frente de seus outros dois companheiros. – Como foi a luta? Qual a extensão do poder do Isaakov?

- Ah, ele... ele... – Johanna ficou encarando Belmont sem terminar a frase. Seu cérebro trabalhava cada vez mais devagar, impossibilitando-a de continuar o relatório. Enquanto piscava repetidas vezes com a boca aberta na direção do líder da equipe, esquecia-se até mesmo que devia estar fazendo um relatório, o que dizer nele e, logo depois, _o que era _um relatório. As memórias acumuladas em sua mente durante os seus treze anos de vida sumiam aos poucos, como uma caixa sendo esvaziada após uma mudança.

- Está se sentindo bem, Johanna? – Perguntou uma voz fina e preocupada, possivelmente a de Stephan. A garota respondeu a pergunta do garoto com uma voz que não era sua, fria e distante, como se fosse pré-programada:

- Eu não estou me sentido bem. Vou até a enfermaria.

E desapareceu das vistas dos companheiros.

* * *

Hans foi o próximo a subir na arena, encontrando Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott já esperando por ele do outro lado. A garota, assim como Isaac Isaakov Kuelt, vestia a jaqueta da equipe, embora não estivesse suando como o companheiro. Seu olhar estava mais demoníaco do que no dia anterior, deixando o islandês, até então razoavelmente calmo, finalmente nervoso.

Enquanto a luta não começava e seu amigo se preparava para a luta, Belmont ordenou que Stephan fosse atrás de Johanna para saber o que havia acontecido. Quando a luta começou, o garoto ainda não havia voltado, deixando o líder divido entre prestar atenção na luta e tentar imaginar o que estava acontecendo com os dois companheiros.

Na arena, Hans enfrentava sérias dificuldades em lidar com a beyblade vermelha e branca da garota russa. Seu estilo era basicamente ofensivo, e assim como Isaakov, não deixava brechas para um contra-ataque. O islandês tinha a impressão de que ela não havia ainda encerrado a luta apenas por um capricho seu, pois poderia tê-lo feito há muito tempo, dado o enorme poder que demonstrava até então. O que mais o assustava, no entanto, era uma outra sensação, a de que a garota não estava dando tudo de si na luta. Tentando não ser humilhantemente derrotado, Hans fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu plausível: evocou sua fera-bit:

- Lock, é hora de atacar pra valer! Mostre todo o seu poder e agilidade!

O poder extra adquirido pela entrada do monstro sagrado no jogo fez com que pela primeira vez o islandês conseguisse se desviar do ataque de Alexandrova, embora permanecesse impossibilitado de atacar.

- Vai usar todo o seu poder é? – Era a primeira vez que os islandeses ou os Taichi ouviam a voz da russa. Ela soava zombeteira, porém com uma certa frieza. – Isso não está nos meus planos, acho que terei que te impedir a qualquer custo. Ciesel, acabe com a luta de uma vez.

Uma enorme fênix se materializou na arena, revelando uma plumagem incandescente, variando entre tons de laranja vivo, vermelho e amarelo, como se feitas de fogo de verdade. Os olhos âmbar exprimiam um sentimento assassino não muito diferente do que se formava em sua parceira, suas garras curvas do tamanho de um cão de porte médio não estabeleciam limites para aquilo que poderia rasgar, cortar ou esmigalhar.

O vencedor foi decidido no lance seguinte, a beyblade de Hans ficou parada no centro da arena, como antes ficara a de Johanna, pedindo para que o garoto fosse apanhá-la. Quando o islandês finalmente tocou no inanimado peão, o mesmo brilho dourado que cegara Johanna bloqueou sua visão, e ele ainda se sentia tonto quando passou por Belmont instantes depois, incapaz de desejar boa sorte ao companheiro ou qualquer outra coisa composta por mais de duas sílabas, visto que sua memória e capacidade de raciocínio pareciam sumir aos poucos, a cada passo que ele dava. Seguindo o único pensamento que parecia fazer sentido em sua mente, começou uma lenta caminhada em direção à enfermaria. Estava tão desligado que não percebeu um pequeno vulto de cabelos negros passando por ele e seguindo na direção contrária. Logo depois, sentiu suas pernas cederem, jogando-o no chão próximo dos corpos inertes de Johanna e Stephan.

* * *

Na arquibancada, os Taichi assistiam apreensivos enquanto seus amigos eram praticamente humilhados pelos russos. Não apenas eles, mas toda a torcida islandesa aos poucos desenvolvia um intenso desagrado para com a equipe representante do país cede da grande final.

- Johanna, Stephan, e agora Hans… O que será que aconteceu com eles para sumirem daquele jeito? – Indagou Satsuki, observando a arena onde agora se encontravam Belmont e o garoto de cabelos azuis, chamado Vladmir Igorov Tchell pelo narrador.

- Eles estavam estranhos... estou com um mal pressentimento... – Rumiko se encolheu na cadeira. Como estava sentada ao lado de Toshihiro, aproveitou para agarrar-se ao braço do garoto enquanto chupava o dedo indicador em uma pose que lembrava um bebê acuado. O chinês, sentindo o medo que emanava da garota, tomou a liberdade de afagar-lhe os cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. Com este pequeno gesto, o garoto evitou que, momentos depois, quando a beyblade do líder islandês saía da arena, sua amiga tivesse um ataque histérico e começasse a gritar apavorada.

Rumiko, apesar de desconhecer este fato, estava entre as poucas pessoas naquele ginásio que poderiam ser diretamente afetadas pela energia negativa emanada pela equipe russa. O poder que Isaakov, Alexandrova e Igorov possuíam estava além dos limites da imaginação dos orientais, sendo prova disso a facilidade com que dominaram e derrotaram a equipe da casa, uma das poucas munidas com feras-bit. A outra pessoa que podia sentir esta energia dentro dos Taichi era Yuy, treinado pela mesma energia quando pequeno.

- Oi gente! O que está acontecendo? Por que essas caras preocupadas?

Os Taichi estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam a aproximação de Yoshiyuki. O garotinho sorria como sempre e sua presença aliviou um pouco a tensão dos cinco entre seis orientais.

- Você... não acabou de ver o desfecho da luta? – Perguntou Satsuki, estranhando as perguntas do menino. – Não viu como os Iceland's Majestics perderam tão facilmente para a equipe russa?

- Ah... foi isso... É que eu estava voltando da enfermaria na hora da terceira luta, então não cheguei a vê-la muito bem.

- O que você estava fazendo na enfermaria? – Surpreendentemente, a pergunta partiu de Yuy, que evitava encarar o recém-chegado olhando fixamente para a arena, onde Belmont também não parecia estar se sentindo muito bem.

- Fui ver como estavam os outros islandeses. Eles me parecem pessoas legais, fiquei preocupado quando vi Isaakov e Alexandrova detonando eles...

- E como eles estão? – Foi Ken que perguntou, ansioso para saber como seu novo amigo e companheiro de travessuras Hans estava passando depois de tão estranho comportamento.

- Estão todos bem. Os médicos devem estar tratando-os agora, e provavelmente no fim do dia eles serão liberados de lá.

O líder dos Taichi resolveu não dar voz aos seus pensamentos desta vez, mas tinha certeza que nem tudo que o pequeno ser alegre a sua frente falava era verdade. Ficou satisfeito porém, ao perceber que Satsuki também não parecia muito crente nesta explicação, talvez lembrando-se da conversa dos dois em que o garoto revelara seu desagrado pelo xodozinho universal do campeonato.

Yoshiyuki seguiu seu caminho, se perdendo das vistas dos Taichi em meio à multidão que aguardava ordens para se retirar. Todos estavam apreensivos, já que Belmont também alegara não estar se sentindo bem após o fim de sua luta contra Igorov. Algum tempo depois, com uma voz anormalmente preocupada, o narrador pediu que o público voltasse para suas casas e hotéis, pois os combates estavam encerrados por aquele dia. Com os Taichi não foi diferente:

- Venham, crianças, a van de vocês já vai sair. – Chamou Zanxam-sensei, muito mais séria e apreensiva do que o normal. O tom impessoal, mas não severo, de sua voz dava a impressão de que ela havia acabado de presenciar um de seus maiores pesadelos se materializando a sua frente.

- Não vamos esperar pelos Iceland's Majestics? E onde está Daitenji-san? – Perguntou Takashi, enquanto a mestra tentava forçá-los para dentro do microônibus.

- Daitenji-san está ocupado resolvendo assuntos muito importantes no momento. E os Iceland's Majestics encontrarão com vocês mais tarde. Agora entrem e façam silêncio, por favor.

Percebendo que a situação estava realmente séria, nem Ken, nem Takashi tiveram ânimo para iniciar o caos na viagem de volta. Rumiko, ainda com péssimos pressentimentos e um sentimento muito ruim lutando para se formar em seu peito, acabou encontrando refúgio nos braços de Toshihiro, em um ato inconsciente de busca por calor humano. O chinês passou a viagem inteira acariciando os cabelos castanho-claros da mestra de Fenku, enquanto esta descansava sua cabeça no peito do amigo. Em condições normais, ambos estariam muito corados, isso se chegassem a permitir um contato tão íntimo. A cultura japonesa era marcada pela impessoalidade, mas os acontecimentos daquela tarde exigiam que essa impessoalidade fosse quebrada em prol da sanidade mental dos beybladers. Satsuki e Yuy, embora um pouco mais tímidos, também acabaram se aproximando um pouco mais, mesmo que o máximo conseguido pela loira CDF tenha sido passar a viagem inteira com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do líder, envolvendo firmemente uma de suas mãos nas suas próprias.

* * *

Érika e Alice estavam na porta do hotel esperando pelos amigos. Rapidamente mencionaram que Franklin e Christie estavam ocupados demais fazendo compras e não apareceram pelas próximas duas horas ou mais. Ao verem o estado em que seus amigos se encontravam, também ficaram apreensivas, fazendo mil perguntas de uma só vez:

- O que foi que houve?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa no ginásio?

**- **Alguém se machucou?

- Vocês magoaram-se?

- Chega. – Yuy interrompeu as perguntas, ainda de mãos dadas com Satsuki, que permanecia encolhida e encarando o chão. – Vocês por um acaso viram a luta de hoje pela TV?

- Vimos só o final. – Respondeu Érika. – Passamos quase o tempo todo discutindo no nosso _flat _sobre coisas idiotas até aqueles dois retardados resolverem sair para fazer compras. Vimos Belmont ser derrotado pelo cara de cabelos azuis e o narrador expulsando as pessoas do ginásio. O que foi que aconteceu lá?

Em poucas palavras, o líder dos Taichi resumiu os acontecimentos da tarde, desde as estranhas atitudes dos beybladers derrotados, passando pela força descomunal dos Soldier of Russia e do sentimento estranho e sombrio que tomava conta do ambiente, capaz de mudar até a personalidade de Rumiko.

- Eu... eu também estou com medo!– Exclamou Alice, pulando no pescoço da(o) finlandês(a) já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Estes russos parecem ser maus! Muito maus! Eles magoaram o Belmont e os outros, eu tenho certeza! Acho que também não me estou a sentir bem...

Érika abraçou a amiga de volta, passando a mão por seus cabelos de uma maneira muito semelhante à de Toshihiro com Rumiko.

- Calma, Alice, calma. Já passou, já passou. Esses russos malvados não estão aqui, e eu não vou deixar que se aproximem de você, é uma promessa.

-Proteges-me?– Perguntou a portuguesa, com um novo brilho nos olhos marejados.

- Com certeza, custe o que custar.

As palavras de Érika tiveram um efeito restaurador no humor de Alice, que voltou a sorrir quase imediatamente, tornando-se uma bola quicante incapaz de ficar parada. Algum tempo depois, a sensação estranha e demoníaca que dominara a equipe oriental tinha praticamente sumido, tudo graças a uma forte energia positiva e feliz vinda da portuguesa. Em alguns aspectos, era muito parecida com a de Yoshiyuki, embora muito mais potente.

* * *

Franklin e Christie voltaram para o hotel apenas na hora da janta. A polonesa trazia consigo uma enorme coleção de sacolas das mais diversas _boutiques_ careiras e sorria de orelha a orelha. A dupla encontrou-se no saguão do hotel com a outra metade de seu time e os Taichi, todos vidrados em um programa de TV de algum canal em inglês. Ao se aproximarem, Christie involuntariamente começou a se encolher, largando no chão as sacolas para se esconder atrás do sofá tapando o rosto com as mãos.

O canal era _BBC News International, _e o repórter dizia alguma coisa sobre a equipe de beyblade internada às pressas no hospital após uma luta ocorrida mais cedo naquela tarde. O último boletim médico indicava que eles estavam em coma e ninguém tinha previsão de quando despertariam, ou se realmente despertariam. A reportagem completa ainda mostrava a apreensão do povo islandês com o estado de saúde de seus ídolos e uma entrevista com Daitenji-san. O presidente da BBA relatava que os Iceland's Majestics haviam sido encontrados caídos no chão do corredor que levava à enfermaria, formando uma fila macabra. Não respondiam a nenhum tipo de estímulo externo e assim que seus corpos foram descobertos, iniciou-se a evacuação do ginásio. Os Taichi se entreolharam, atônitos. Por que ninguém os contara nada sobre o que estava acontecendo naquela hora?

Tanto os Taichi quanto os Europe Fire! tiveram problemas para dormir naquela noite, tendo seus pesadelos povoados pelos russos e suas feras-bit demoníacas, além dos amigos islandeses pedindo ajuda enquanto caíam em buracos negros.

* * *

- Então ele já começou a se mover. – Constatou Zanxam-sensei. Estava em seu quarto, sentada na mesa da sala em companhia de Daitenji-san. Era noite alta e todas as luzes do andar estavam apagadas. Ela bebia uma taça de vinho e ele, de _whisky._

- E ainda mais rápido do que pensávamos. Quando ele disse que agiria mais cedo do que imaginávamos, não pensei que fosse fazê-lo logo na abertura do Torneio Europeu, e ainda por cima machucando crianças inocentes! – Daitenji-san estava quase gritando de desespero, enquanto seus olhos tornavam-se marejados.

- Acalme-se, acalme-se, Daitenji-san! Você precisa...

- Hajime-san está louco, Miko-san, louco! – O homem finalmente entregou-se aos soluços, colocados para fora com o auxílio da bebida. Meia garrafa já havia sido esvaziada. – Como eu desejei nunca tê-lo conhecido! Amaldiçôo o dia em que o encontrei pela primeira vez na escola! Se soubesse... se soubesse que toda a sua inteligência seria usada para esse fim, eu nunca... nunca o teria ajudado! E teria alertado Igor e os outros sobre os perigos que os cercavam mais cedo...

- A culpa não foi sua! – Zanxam-sensei aproximou-se do amigo, passando um de seus braços por cima dos ombros trêmulos do outro. – Por favor, pare de se culpar por esses fatos do passado! A morte de seus amigos provavelmente não seria evitada com um simples aviso, se Hajime-san é mesmo o homem obsessivo que você me descreveu. Ele os acharia de qualquer maneira, por mais que tentassem se esconder.

- Mas, e as crianças! Como ele pode fazer aquilo com as crianças? – Daitenji-san virou mais um copo goela a baixo. Zanxam-sensei seguiu firme na sua missão de consolá-lo:

- Ele não é um homem comum. Se é capaz de usar os próprios filhos, porque não os filhos daqueles que o tinham como amigo também? Por favor, Daitenji-san, tente se controlar. Nem tudo está perdido. Este torneio está apenas começando, os Taichi e os Europe Fire! ainda tem muito a aprender e a evoluir, e com certeza os outros times classificados também melhorarão muito. Não nos faltarão aliados quando a hora do verdadeiro confronto chegar, acredite! Foi você mesmo que me disse que eu devia acima de tudo confiar nas crianças e em suas habilidades. Venceremos Hajime-san e sua equipe, mesmo que agora tudo pareça contra nós.

- E quanto a Belmont e os outros?

- Só nos resta esperar que melhorem. Aposto como essa demonstração de poder tinha o objetivo de nos alertar e assustar. Suas ameaças pelo visto estão se tornando realidade, é melhor termos cuidado.

- Você tem razão, Miko-san, é melhor termos cuidado...

A professora teve que colocar o amigo na cama, visto que ele já não era capaz de controlar muito bem os movimentos de seu corpo depois da overdose de álcool. Provavelmente não conseguiria trabalhar no dia seguinte, o que a obrigaria a se ausentar também, para cumprir sua função de presidente interina da Beyblade Battle Association, cargo recém adquirido. Os Taichi perderiam um dia de aula, porém ela tinha a impressão de que esse dia não faria muita falta, já que todos estariam tão preocupados em treinar que as chances de causarem baderna demais em sua ausência eram quase zero.

Apesar das trevas que teimavam em seu aproximar, Zanxam-sensei conseguia mantê-las longe enquanto pensasse que ainda havia esperança.

_**

* * *

Igorov: Oh, que lindo... Jamisie conseguiu de novo encerrar o capítulo de uma forma ridícula e cheia de clichês. u.u**_

_**Alexandrova: **E mentirosa também. Os Taichi e os outros manés de feras-bit não chegam nem perto de nos ameaçar... ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **É verdade. Tanto é que eles ainda nem apareceram para reivindicar o espaço deles... Devem estar tremendo de medo da gente. n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(aparece do nada) Eles ainda não vieram porque estão resolvendo quem vai ser a isca para começar o ataque surpresa que eles estão planejando ali naquele bar de aspecto sombrio que fica do outro lado da rua! XD _

_**Igorov: **Ficaram com medinho depois do que aconteceu com os Iceland's Majestics..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Falando em Iceland's Majestics..._

_POVO QUE LÊ A FIC, LÊ AÍ QUE É IMPORTANTE! XD_

_Se você ficou imaginando o que causou essa tragédia com os nossos queridos islandeses, vai continuar imaginando, porque não vamos dizer! XD_

_MAS NAÕ É SÓ ISSO, NÃO! XD ESPERA AÍ QUE TEM MAIS! XD_

_Se você ficou imaginando o que aconteceu com eles no hospital, então essa é sua chance de torná-la realidade! XD_

_ISSO MESMO! VOCÊ LEU CERTO! XDD_

_VOCÊ PODE AJUDAR O JAMES A CONSTRUIR A HISTÓRIA! XDDD_

_E SABE COMO? XDDDD SABE COMO?XDDDDD_

_É SÓ MANDAR UM REVIEW PRA GENTE INDICANDO O QUE VOCÊ GOSTARIA QUE ACONTECESSE COM ELES! XDD_

_Vale tudo, desde morte trágica com direito à velório, morte cerebral, permanente incapacitação mental e física (leia-se "estado vegetativo) até um "eles se recuperaram e viveram felizes para sempre"! XDD É VOCÊ QUE ESCOLHE! E cada membro da equipe pode ter um final diferente... dá pra matar só um deles e fazer os outros três sofrerem eternamente e..._

_**Isaakov: **Chega, Yoshiyuki, você supostamente é a criança inocente da história, não pode ficar falando esse tipo de coisa. n.n_

_**Igorov: **É, pode deixar que as pessoas já entenderam seu recado... u.u_

_**Alexandrova: **Agora é só esperar pelos beybladers que se esconderam lá no bar de aspecto sombrio que fica do outro lado da rua... ò.ó Espero que eles venham fazer sua tentativa inútil de nos vencer logo, ou vamos todos morrer de tédio..._

_(No bar de aspecto sombrio que fica do outro lado da rua)_

_**Rumiko: **E agora? Eles tomaram o nosso off-talk, o que vamos fazer? O.O_

_**Ken: **Eu tenho uma sugestão! (fazendo cara de fodão)_

_**Takashi: **E qual seria essa sugestão? _

_**Ken: **Podíamos mandar o Jamie-chan pra ir lá falar com eles, afinal ele é o autor da história e deveria ter poderes absolutos sobre eles..._

_**James: **(de um canto mais sombrio dentro do bar de aspecto sombrio) Eu tenho tanto poder sobre eles quanto tenho sobre vocês, ou menos poder ainda, o que significa que eles vão me atacar assim que eu chegar perto..._

_**Ken: **Por que não disse antes? Assim as coisas mudam de figura... _

_**Takashi: **É... depois de saber desse fato, nós ficamos ainda com mais vontade de te mandar pra lá, Jamie-chan! _

_(Montes de mãos empurrando o James para fora do bar de aspecto sombrio que fica do outro lado da rua)_

_**James: **Isso não é justo! Eu exijo uma votação democrática! Não estamos nos EUA, eu quero uma democracia! DEMOCRACIA!_

_**Ann: **Acontece que todos nós fomos unânimes em nossa decisão! Agora TE MANDA DAQUI E BOA SORTE!_

_**James: **Espera! Ann, porque você, a Cathy e o Yoshiyuki não voltam a planejar aquela cruzada que quer dominar o mundo? Assim vocês podem competir com os russos pra ver quem domina o mundo e deixar a gente fora disso, não?_

_**Ann: **(pensando)_

_**Cathy: **(pensando que nem a Ann)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(aparece do nada e finge que estava aí o tempo todo pensando) XD_

_**Ann: **Hum... me parece uma boa idéia... Assim eu poderia finalmente dominar o mundo! Mwahahahahahaahahahahahahaha (gargalhada fatal dominadora da Ann)_

_**Cathy: **E eu poderia finalmente forçar a minha mãe a largar aquele emprego idiota de operadora de telemarketing e fazer o meu irmão babaca a me reconhecer como a melhor e mais bonita cantora que já cantou nessa terra! Mwhehehhehehehehehehehe (gargalhada fatal dominadora da Cathy) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **E eu vou poder ficar fazendo "XD" até todo mundo morrer esmagados pelos "XD"s!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD_

_(Beybladers esmagados pelos "XD"s do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Érika: **Você podia fazer isso lá onde estão os Soldier of Russia, não? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **É que aqui tem mais gente, é mais divertido! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Beybladers nocauteados pelos "XD"s)_

_(Ann e Cathy encarando Yoshiyuki)_

_**Ann: **Parece que você venceu. De novo. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Pois é, né! Agora vamos dominar o mundo! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Cathy: **Tá, tá, chega! ò.ó Vamos logo ao que interessa..._

_(Ann, Cathy e Yoshiyuki atravessam a rua)_

_(Soldier of Russia esperando do outro lado da rua)_

_**Igorov: **Ora, ora... mas o que os trás aqui, ilustres dominadores de off-talks? Se pensam que podem competir conosco, estão muito enganados! Nós vamos..._

_**Ann: **Menos conversa e mais ação! E que comece a luta pelo domínio do off-talk!_

_**Alexandrova: **Como quiser..._

_(Cenas de batalhas épicas de Hollywood)_

_(Barulho de explosões ao fundo)_

_(Cogumelo gigante aparecendo do nada no fundo do cenário)_

_(Policiais Militares aparecem do nada para tentar impedir o confronto)_

_(Policiais Militares são facilmente corrompidos pelos Soldier of Russia e passam a ajudá-los)_

_(Força de paz da ONU aparece para acabar com o conflito)_

_(Bombardeio acerta um hospital de criancinhas doentes)_

_(George W. Busha aparece na TV e alega que houve falha operacional no sistema)_

_(Soldier of Russia, Ann, Cathy e Yoshiyuki param de lutar e ficam olhando a PM e os soldados da ONU combatendo utilizando o arsenal de guerra americano)_

_(Soldier of Russia lembrar que no off-talk passado estavam montando um cenário de guerra tipo Star Wars para vencer todos os beybladers)_

_(Soldier of Russia convidam Ann, Cathy e Yoshiyuki para jogar vídeo-game de Star Wars no cenário de Star Wars e assim decidir o futuro do planeta)_

_(Ann, Cathy e Yoshiyuki aceitam a oferta)_

_(PM e soldados da ONU continuam lutando contra alguma coisa que eles não sabem o que seja gastando o dinheiro do tesouro americano bombardeando hospitais, escolas e simpáticas velhinhas que levavam o cachorro para passear sem querer)_

_(Batalha no vídeo-game)_

_**James: **(se mete inexplicavelmente no meio do jogo) Oi... da licença... (todo encolhido)_

_**Alexandrova: **O que você quer? (olhar 666 – o olhar assassino serial killer de fazer o governador da Califórnia borrar as calças) ò.ó _

_**James: **(fecha os olhos) Só... só dizer que... bem... _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Só dizer que você vai entregar os direito autorais da fic pra gente, é isso? XD_

_**James: **Não... é que..._

_**Ann: **Sabe que isso é uma boa idéia? O que vocês acham?_

_(Todo mundo concorda)_

_**Voz da Lily no backgroud se fazendo de narradora: **James, corra por sua vida ou ela estará para sempre arruinada._

_**Voz do Franklin no background se fazendo de narrador e imitando o Scar do filme do Rei Leão: **Fuja para longe, James, e não volte nunca mais!_

_**James: **Gulp! Tchauzinho! _

_(James pega carona em um míssil de mira torta lançado pela PM e foge pra se esconder uma caverna no meio do Iraque)_

_**Igorov: **Vocês estão pensando o mesmo que eu?u.u_

_**Ann: **Se você está pensando em achar o James, prendê-lo em uma prisão capenga, levá-lo a um julgamento parcial para depois enforcá-lo em uma cerimônia com direito a cameraman de celular clandestino, então nós pensamos a mesma coisa. _

_**Isaakov: **Por que eu estou com a sensação de que essa cena já aconteceu antes?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Por que os dedinhos gordos e tortos que ficam digitando esse monte de bobagens que chamamos de off-talk na verdade não tem um pingo de originalidade e na verdade estavam só esperando por esse pretexto de falar mal da guerra do Iraque e do tratamento especial que deram ao Saddam Hussein. XDD_

_**Isaakov: **Faz sentido... _

_**Ann: **Então acho que isso significa que não faremos isso, né?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Mas é claro... que não! XDDD_

_**Coro ameaçador dos seis beybladers em conspiração contra o James: **James Hiwatari, você não perde por esperar! Espere só até acharmos a sua toca! _

_Você não perde por esperar..._

_Esperar..._

_Ar..._

_Ar..._

_Ar..._

_Cof cof (barulhinho de gente tossindo porque ficou sem ar e todo mundo achou que era o eco da voz do coro)_

_FIM (ou talvez não) _


	86. Brigar! Brigar! A arena não é o limite!

CAPÍTULO LXXX

BRIGAR! BRIGAR! A ARENA NÃO É O LIMITE!

Os acontecimentos daquela abertura de torneio tornavam a noite um período difícil para os beybladers remanescentes no hotel, sobretudo os Taichi. Os telejornais do mundo não cansavam de repetir o que chamavam de "A Tragédia Nacional" em meio a outras notícias menos importantes como a declaração de _Estado de Emergência_ pelo dirigente palestino Yasser Arafat em seus territórios e a rejeição pela Comunidade Internacional à resolução americana sobre a recém-iniciada Guerra do Iraque, o que de qualquer maneira não impediria Bush de continuar com seus planos. Satsuki, Yuy, Toshihiro e Takashi passaram a madrugada em frente ao aparelho à espera de novidades sobre o estado de saúde dos Iceland's Majestics, em vão. Rumiko e Ken foram para a cama às duas da manhã, depois de acabar com um pote inteiro de sorvete de chocolate.

Do lado dos Europe Fire!, em um raro momento de trégua, Franklin e Érika sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá, vendo e revendo as imagens da luta, discutindo suas teorias sobre o que teria causado o súbito mal-estar da equipe islandesa. Por volta das três da manhã, quando Alice e Christie estavam há muito adormecidas, a dupla decidiu ir para a cama também, visto que sua capacidade analítica decaía com a passagem dos minutos. Antes que teorias muito absurdas pudessem surgir, a dupla já estava sonhando em suas camas macias e aconchegantes.

* * *

Sete de outubro, terça-feira.

Ninguém prestou muita atenção quando, no café da manhã, Zanxam-sensei anunciou que os Taichi estariam dispensados das aulas naquele dia. Os que passaram a noite em claro mal conseguiam manter seus olhos abertos, e Rumiko e Ken não estavam à vista durante o aviso, provavelmente se recuperando da overdose de sorvete em algum dos _toiletes_ do hotel, que com um pouco de sorte seria interditado para não causar maiores danos aos outros hóspedes. Arrependeriam-se mais tarde da falta de atenção, enquanto inutilmente esperavam sua professora na sala de aula. Ao menos puderam recuperar seu sono perdido.

* * *

Durante toda a manhã e até o meio da tarde, a arena do hotel estava lotada com equipes determinadas a vingar os simpáticos islandeses. O objetivo de todos era ganhar o campeonato para enfrentar os Soldier of Russia de modo a fazê-los pagar por seus atos. Os Europe Fire!, que com o fim da trégua voltaram a discutir, acabaram perdendo tanto tempo no flat tentando decidir como realizariam a nova sessão de treinos que, quando finalmente conseguiram concluir seus planos, já não havia mais lugar para eles. E, como já era de se esperar, uma nova discussão começou entre o líder e sua principal oposição:

- Culpa sua, _Drag King. _– Declarou Franklin, calmamente, como se estivesse constatando o óbvio.

- Não, foi você que não quis aceitar a minha idéia de fazer uma luta em duplas hoje, _Sweety... _– Érika devolveu em tom zombeteiro, dando ênfase ao apelido.

- Não me chame de _Sweety, _seu traveco de quinta! – A voz do britânico começava a dar sinais de irritação.

- E você não me chame de traveco, imitação barata de príncipe mimado! – Com a exaltação de Érika, Franklin voltou a se acalmar para responder:

- O que acontece, Érik_a_ Skirnoff – e ele fez questão de enfatizar o feminino do nome – é que eu estou muito mais perto de me tornar um príncipe do que você de deixar de ser um traveco, a não ser que desista dessa sua idéia ridícula de querer trocar de sexo e aja como qualquer outra _menina _da sua idade faria, correndo atrás de garotos bonitos das revistas e tendo neuroses porque não tem a roupa nem a silhueta da modelo das revistas de moda. _Got it? _

- Você não falou nenhum palavrão. Pensei que não fosse capaz disso. – A expressão da finlandesa permanecia neutra, como se nada do que seu rival tivesse dito pudesse afetar-lhe de algum modo. Em sua mente, porém, xingava Franklin com todos os nomes feios que conhecia, muito dos quais aprendidos com o próprio Franklin.

- _You don't know a damn about me, you know... – _O brilho malígno nos olhos azuis do britânico era a prova de que ele sabia dos pensamentos ocultos de Érika, e estava satisfeito com eles.

_- No, I don't know! _E prefiro continuar desse jeito, pelo bem da minha própria sanidade. Espero não ter que cruzar com você pelo resto do dia. Vamos, Alice!

A finlandesa puxou a amiga pela mão e as duas saíram andando pelo hotel, esperando o momento em que Christie fosse convidar Franklin para ir ao shopping e fosse seguro retornar ao flat. Quinze minutos depois, as duas assistiam TV em seu pequeno apartamento, sem no entanto prestar atenção no que estava passando, até porque era um canal em islandês. Havia pensamentos demais rodando em suas cabeças para que pudessem se concentrar em outra coisa.

* * *

Apesar de ter vencido mais essa discussão com a rival, Franklin também se viu envolto em pensamentos enquanto observava Christie tendo ataques histéricos e dando risadas escandalosas cada vez que via uma roupa interessante na loja em que se encontravam. Não eram raras as vezes que ela começava um discurso emocionado sobre como aquela roupa combinava com ela, as características de sua personalidade que eram refletidas na vestimenta, o pouco sacrifício que era para o inglês adquiri-la, o quanto ela ficaria contente e mais alguns milhares de palavras jogadas sem muito nexo no meio de sentenças dramáticas, mas não muito lógicas. O adolescente milionário, no entanto, não viu nada disso, relembrando-se do dia em que decidira formar a equipe.

_Acabara de voltar para casa, depois da derrota humilhante para Ken Urashima no torneio japonês de beyblade. Sentia vontade de gritar com Deus e o mundo, pois o torneio de seu país já havia acabado e seu amigo de infância e companheiro de classe no colégio mais caro de toda a Londres, Leon White, consagrara-se o líder da equipe. _

"_Jarbas, prepare a minha sala de pugilismo. Pretendo ter um dia cheio hoje."_

_O mordomo, chamado com um simples toque de sininho, prontamente atendeu às ordens do patrão. A sala de pugilismo era o lugar que Franklin freqüentava quando precisava descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa sem provocar a ira dos pais. Por mais intimidador e mal-educado que pudesse parecer na frente de seus amigos, nunca falava um palavrão ou levantava a voz na frente dos pais, sabendo dos castigos que podia sofrer, incluindo corte de verbas por tempo indeterminado. Seus pais eram exemplos perfeitos do que se considera o típico britânico: educados, orgulhosos, de nariz para cima e com ódio dos franceses. _

"Fucking tournment! Fucking parents! _Se não fosse por aquela proposta furada de compra de imóveis no Japão, eu teria me tornado líder dessa porcaria de equipe inglesa!" – Cada exclamação era acompanhada por um soco em um grande saco de pancadas. A cada investida, ele oscilava mais – "Leon nunca ganhou de mim em luta nenhuma! Eu podia ter toda a glória, todo o poder! Mas nãããão! _Damn it_!" – A corda do saco se rompeu, fazendo com que ele caíssem em cima do pé de Franklin. Seu grito de dor atraiu a atenção de um casal de empregados suados e de uniformes amarrotados que estavam escondidos em um armário de vassouras nas proximidades. O médico particular dos Hill logo foi chamado, e o herdeiro da família foi rapidamente tratado. _

_Como seu pé estava quebrado, Franklin foi obrigado a ficar na cama. Seus pais não queriam que ele saísse do quarto, embora raramente fizessem companhia para o filho. Essa tarefa acabava caindo nas mãos dos mordomos, empregadas e de Elliot, o irmão mais novo do garoto. _

"_Sente-se melhor, irmão?" – Aos dez anos de idade, Elliot Hill era o exato oposto de Franklin: na frente dos pais agia como um rebelde sem causa, gritando e arrumando confusão por qualquer coisa, enquanto que, ao lado de amigos ou do irmão era uma das pessoas mais doces, gentis e educadas de que se tinha notícia. _

"_Se você considera estar preso a uma cama com o pé levantado em cima de uma montanha de cinco travesseiros algo bom, sim, estou."_

"Got the point." _Elliot respondeu com uma careta ao mau-humor mostrado pelo irmão. "Mas você não precisa ficar se martirizando, sabia? Existem maneiras de se divertir nessas condições..."_

"_De que merda você está falando?"_

"_Não é merda, chama-se_ "Como atazanar a vida de seus pais e empregados sem que eles percebam que é um abuso", _que tal?"_

"_Você ainda tem muito o que aprender..."_

_Apesar de rejeitar a idéia do irmão mais novo, ela até que não era de todo má. Depois de pensar sobre o assunto por algumas horas, chegou a conclusão que devia, sim, atazanar alguém, mas que esse alguém não seria de sua família._

_Com a ajuda do irmão, conseguiu um _laptop_ ultramoderno com acesso à internet e pesquisou o regulamento do Campeonato Mundial e do Torneio Europeu. Ao encontrar a brecha nas regras que procurava, sua busca se concentrou em achar no mapa da Europa um país de cada uma de suas regiões que parecesse interessante e, após cerca de dez minutos de leitura sobre os costume dos escolhidos, voltou à página da BBA para ver a ficha dos vencedores dos torneios regionais destes países._

"_Hum... Alice Bragança, líder portuguesa... Fera-bit galo chamado Bay... dez anos de idade recém-feitos... OK, dá pra agüentar." – Retirou do _site_ o e-mail da garota e passou para a representante do próximo país de sua lista, a Polônia. – "Christie Roberts... Nome verdadeiro desconhecido?" – Essa pequena informação sobre a líder polonesa atraiu sua atenção por alguns instantes, porém não mais do que isso. – "Que seja... Líder da Polônia, prestes a fazer doze anos de idade, fera-bit Banni... uma leoa? Isso pode ser interessante..." – Assim como fizera com Alice, Franklin anotou o e-mail de Christie, passando para a página do último país que escolhera. – "Agora... Finlândia, finalmente! Me diz que não é outra garota, por favor! Eu não quero ter que ficar atazanando só garotas, isso soaria muito _anticavalheiro _para os meus pais... Oh, perfeito! O líder se chama Erik Skirnoff! Não, peraí... Nome verdadeiro: Érika Skirnoff? Achei que a polonesa fosse a louca do nome falso... E isso significa que eu vou ter mesmo que ficar em um time só com meninas, ainda mais porque essa aqui também tem uma fera-bit que me parece ser bem forte... um alce chamado Baion... E a criatura tem doze anos... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar..."_

_Até o momento, seu plano de atazanar os líderes das equipes que pareciam mais propensas a vencer o Torneio Europeu estava dando certo. Sua intenção era chamar as três escolhidas para passarem alguns dias com ele treinando beyblade para se prepararem para o campeonato que estava por vir, uma maneira de melhorar suas habilidades e conhecer alguns dos que prometiam ser seus principais rivais, enquanto que ele se divertiria dando ordens para as inocentes crianças, todas convenientemente menores do que ele. Dependendo do resultado dos treinos, teria sua entrada no Torneio Europeu garantida. _

_O e-mail que mandou para as líderes – uma mensagem encaminhada, visto que ele não estava disposto a escrever três e-mails diferentes – era algo mais ou menos assim:_

Caras líderes de equipe,

Eu, Franklin Hill, residente nos arredores de Oxford, Inglaterra, parabenizo vocês pelas conquistas nos torneios regionais de beyblade ocorridos no último mês e aproveito para lhes fazer uma proposta:

Como um lutador de beyblade, não pude deixar de notar o tamanho poder e talento de vocês para o esporte, e, embora não tenha podido participar do campeonato de meu país por motivos que não cabem nesta mensagem, modéstia parte me considero um lutador capaz de enfrentá-las.

O que proponho é que venham à minha casa, nas próximas duas semanas, para uma espécie de treinamento especial, para vocês e suas feras-bit, com o objetivo de, quando voltarem para casa ao final da experiência, ficarem ainda mais fortes e com chances de ganhar o campeonato. Pagarei todas as despesas da viagem e durante sua estada em minha casa com muito prazer.

Aguardando uma resposta,

Franklin Hill

PS: minha casa é uma mansão com quadra de tênis, piscina, extenso jardim florido e várias outras coisas das quais vocês poderão usufruir livremente caso aceitem a minha proposta.

_Caso já conhecesse Christie na época do e-mail, não teria achado surpreendente a sua resposta ser a primeira a chegar, passados apenas cinco minutos do envio da mensagem original. _

Estimado Franklin,

É com muito prazer que aceito a sua oferta, e aproveito para dizer que fiquei entusiasmada com a possibilidade de treinar em um lugar tão lindo, grande, maravilhoso, milionário, cheio de empregados que me tratarão como uma princesa e farão todas as minhas vontades, até mesmo de madrugada. Já te aviso que não será fácil me vencer, nem a mim, nem a minha incrível leoa com garras afiadas e presas pontiagudas! Somos uma ótima dupla muito sincronizada que passou invicta pelo torneio derrotando humilhantemente todos os rivais que atravessaram o nosso caminho. Nada ficará no meu caminho para obter a glória eterna e o reconhecimento mundial, afinal eu nasci para ser uma estrela, e falta muito pouco para que este destino se cumpra. Aviso-te também que ficarás pasmo com a minha beleza, elegância e altivez quando finalmente nos encontrarmos. Devo facilmente me destacar de seus outros convidados pela minha postura e classe, e pela aura de vencedora que sempre me cerca.

E não, eu não sou convencida, sou apenas realista. Até hoje ninguém foi capaz de contradizer na arena ou em qualquer outro lugar o que disse nas linhas acima escritas. Asseguro-te que são a verdade mais pura, e não te arrependerás por ter me convidado.

Atenciosamente,

Christie Roberts.

PS: Se eu tenho um outro nome ou não, isso não vem ao caso. Prefiro o nome que escolhi para mim mesma, já que este combina mais com a nova fase de estrelato da minha vida. Fora que os nomes poloneses são todos feios e sem melodia, um horror de se escutar. Ou melhor, a língua polonesa é horrorosa. Fico muito feliz por entender perfeitamente o inglês e poder passar essas duas semanas ouvindo somente este maravilhoso e melodioso idioma tão lindo.

_A resposta de Alice chegara algum tempo depois, um pouco menor do que a de Christie, mas também muito entusiasmanda:_

Franklin Hill,

Fiquei muito feliz com o teu convite! Os meus pais já ouviram falar da a família e disseram-me que moras numa casa muito bonita! E grande! E sem pão como menu obrigatório! Não entendi bem o porquê da minha chamada, mas achei o convite muito divertido e com certeza vou lá estar na data que escolheres. Estou ansiosa por treinar beyblade e conhecer novas pessoas.

Adeus,

Alice Bragança!

PS: Não, eu não gosto de pão! Não me perguntes...

_Érika foi a última a responder. Seu e-mail chegou dois dias depois dos demais:_

Caro Franklin,

Sua proposta surpreendeu-me a certo ponto, pois não esperava que um riquinho almofadinha britânico pudesse ter interesse em convidar ilustres desconhecidos para uma espécie de colônia de férias/campo de treinamento em sua própria casa. Apesar da surpresa inicial, a proposta não é de todo má, embora ainda me pergunte que tipo de interesses uma pessoa como você pode ter convidando todos nós para treinar em sua casa. Você não vai participar do campeonato, e está nos dando a oportunidade de encontrar líderes rivais. Parece interessante, e minha equipe concordou com a minha partida.

Farei a viagem como você propôs, mas desde já aviso que se tentar alguma gracinha, não respondo por mim.

Atenciosamente,

Erik Skirnoff.

PS: Refira-se a mim no feminino e se arrisque a perder um membro ou dois...

As lembranças distraíram tanto Franklin que ele demorou a perceber o olhar curioso que Christie dirigia a ele. Ambos estavam na fila do caixa, uma pilha de roupas e jóias no balcão esperava para ser ensacada e tanto a polonesa quanto a atendente do caixa e as outras pessoas na fila não pareciam muito contentes.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o líder dos Europe Fire!, um tanto surpreso com tantos olhares voltados em sua direção. Não se lembrava de feito alguma coisa vergonhosa ou escandalosa que merecesse tanta atenção.

- Você está bem? Estou te pendido para passar o _seu_ cartão e pagar as _minhas _compras há horas e você insiste em ficar olhando para o nada com cara de bocó! O que foi, ficou tendo _flashbacks_ em sua cabeça sobre algum evento do passado, foi?

Franklin achou melhor não responder a pergunta da amiga, passando o cartão e digitando a senha enquanto via uma enorme quantia em euros ser debitada. A parada seguinte foi o restaurante italiano no mesmo shopping, uma pausa para o almoço.

Enquanto as entradas e os outros pratos vinham e eram consumidos pela dupla, foi a vez de Christie se perder em memórias. Seus olhos se fixaram em Franklin enquanto seu cérebro remontava seu primeiro encontro com o adolescente milionário.

_Eles estavam no aeroporto de Heatrow, o maior do país, tão grande que era preciso pegar um ônibus para se locomover entre um terminal e outro. Sua primeira surpresa veio quando dois seguranças corpulentos vestindo terno, gravata e óculos escuros se ofereceram para buscar suas coisas na esteira de bagagem. Eram tão cavalheiros! Os dois facilmente ergueram suas duas malas de quarenta quilos cada uma e colocaram nos carrinhos, indicando o caminho que deveriam seguir para encontrar o _Mestre Hill _ou qualquer coisa assim. _

_Não sabia ainda descrever exatamente a sensação de ter finalmente encontrado o garoto do e-mail, como também não sabia como descrever o que sentia quando saia com ele a fazer compras. Primeiramente, o cabelo bicolor de Franklin lhe causou estranheza, porém essa logo foi substituída por admiração quando percebeu um maço de dinheiros delicadamente enfiado no bolso de seu terno, do qual apenas uma ponta era realmente visível. Assim que o garoto lhe dirigiu a palavra com sua voz extremamente educada e pomposa, muito semelhantes à dos cavalheiros milionários e charmosos que habitavam seus sonhos de seis entre sete noites, sentiu todo o seu interior derreter, aos poucos se deixando hipnotizar pelo adolescente a sua frente. De repente, ele pareceu tão bonito e charmoso... e mais uma olhada de relance em seu bolso lhe deu a certeza de que finalmente havia encontrado o Príncipe Encantado. _

_Érika e Alice chegaram algum tempo depois, porém não tão rápido a ponto de não permitir uma conversa entre os dois. Christie fez Franklin falar basicamente de sua família, de sua riqueza, das propriedades que possuía pelo mundo e do numero de empregados que mantinha trabalhando na mansão de Oxford. A cada palavra que o garoto dizia com seu sotaque impecável de príncipe britânico, maior era a vontade de Christie de chegar logo na mansão. _

_Quanto aos seus primeiros instantes dentro da casa de Oxford, tudo que conseguia se lembrar era da sensação de euforia que a fez correr pelo hall de entrada todo, apreciando os quadros de antepassados da família Hill que remontavam ao século X, além de uma enorme tapeçaria bordada a ouro com a árvore genealógica da família pendurada logo acima da lareira. Os nomes mais ilustres estavam grifados com fios de prata, e não eram poucos. Franklin e Elliot Hill eram os últimos na árvore, o que indicava que eram os únicos herdeiros de tudo que o amontoado de nomes acima construíra através dos séculos. Lembrava-se vagamente de ver com o canto dos olhos Alice pulando ao seu lado também, abobada com o que via, mas não se lembrava de ter visto Érika com ataque de histeria excessiva._

_Os quatro se reuniram para almoçar na grande sala de jantar, ao lado de Charles e Diana Hill, os pais de Franklin, e do pequeno Elliot. Foi apenas durante esse jantar que a polonesa percebera o gesso azul no pé de seu novo amigo. Durante o encontro no aeroporto, ela estava tão empolgada por finalmente ter encontrado seu perfeito príncipe encantado que não reparara na pequena imperfeição representada pelas muletas._

_Carregado por um de seus seguranças, Franklin mostrou as centenas de quilômetros quadrados que compunham a sua propriedade para as convidadas, passando pela piscina olímpica, pelas quadras de tênis, o campo de criação de ovelhas azuis, o estábulo dos cavalos com pedigree e a arena de beyblade localizada em uma clareira no bosque particular dos Hill. _

_Ao involuntariamente lembrar-se do ataque das abelhas selvagens ocorrido naquela mesma tarde, quando ela e Alice duelava e a portuguesa acidentalmente atacara uma colméia desses bichinhos, foi trazida de volta de seus devaneios, caindo novamente no mundo real. _Estava na hora de escolher uma sobremesa, e ela não hesitou em escolher o _gelato _mais enfeitado e colorido que o restaurante oferecia. Observou com êxtase Franklin novamente utilizar-se de seu cartão de crédito para pagar a conta e os dois continuaram seu passeio pelo shopping.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no flat 306 do hotel de Reykjavík, Érika e Alice estavam começando a se cansar de ouvir programas em um idioma estranho cujo conteúdo elas não conseguiam entender. A finlandesa deu graças a Deus quando sua amiga sugeriu brincar de _verdade ou conseqüência, _uma maneira um pouco mais divertida de passar o tempo.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Erik?** – **Perguntou a portuguesa, sem se preocupar em procurar uma garrafa ou algo que girasse para colocar no centro de uma roda de duas pessoas.

- Verdade. – Respondeu a(o) finlandês(a), como se chamando a amiga para um desafio.

- Como te sentiste na primeira vez que nos encontramos? –A pergunta pegou Érika de guarda baixa, fazendo com que fosse difícil controlar a queda do queixo ou o saltar dos olhos nos vinte milésimos de segundo que se seguiram à pergunta. Mesmo assim, havia uma pergunta que precisava ser respondida, e era isso que ela(e) faria. As palavras foram saindo sem muito controle, cada pensamento sendo posto para fora no exato momento em que se formava:

- Muito bem, obrigado. Feliz. Muito feliz. E leve. Sei lá, uma coisa difícil de descrever. Mas eu não consegui dizer nada disso a você na época, com tanta coisa acontecendo na casa do babaca milionário.

- Ah, eu até gostei da casa... tinha tanta coisa gira! E ele inventava cada jogo para nós jogarmos...– Alice sabia que falar bem de Franklin na frente de Érika não era muito aconselhável. Lembrava-se, entretanto, de uma época em que os dois conviveram pacificamente, ou quase isso, antes da grande discussão que culminou com a divisão da equipe recém-criada. – Eu gostei mesmo da casa dele...

- Era um lugar grande, só isso. – Respondeu a(o) finlandês(a), emburrada(o). – E com quadras de tênis, arena de beyblade, piscina, bosque particular... Tá, a casa em si não era ruim. Mas em compensação os donos...

- O irmão do Franklin era fixe! Eu achei-o simpático! E alguns empregados eram bons também. Mas eu gostei mesmo foi de tentar jogar tênis com vocês! Foi tão engraçado!

- Foi legal a parte de você ter deixado a raquete cair no seu pé, a parte de você ter arremessado a raquete na cara do Franklin enquanto tentava rebater o saque da Christie ou a parte de você ter acertado a bolinha no refletor e causado um curto-circuito que deixou todos sem luz por cerca de quatro horas? – Érika estava quase voltando a sorrir. Se a conversa continuasse um pouco mais, talvez o fato de estarem falando bem de seu pior inimigo se tornasse irrelevante.

- Todas!– Respondeu Alice, sorrindo mais e mais. – Sabes, eu gostei de ter passado duas semanas lá. Se não fosse pelo Franklin, nós não nos tínhamos conhecido, não estaríamos na mesma equipe e acabaríamos por nos enfrentar durante o campeonato, o que significaria que a minha equipe ia perder, porque eu perco sempre contigo e...

- Ah... bem... nem sempre... Você ganhou uma vez, lembra?

- Mas aquilo foi porque o Franklin te atrapalhou com a rede de pesca...

**- **Oh, sim, obrigado por lembrar...

- Ah, Erik! Ele só estava feliz por finalmente poder sair da cama! Lembras-te de como ele ficou melancólico durante toda a primeira semana ? Não conseguia fazer nada sozinho, vivia a pedir-nos favores, chorava quando dizíamos "não"... ele estava tão fragilizado que até deu pena...

Érika segurou a vontade de dizer que na verdade Franklin agira como um chantagista barato na época, aproveitando-se de seu acidente com o saco de pancadas – um acidente ridículo, diga-se de passagem – e da ingenuidade e encantamento de Alice e Christie para conseguir todos os seus desejos. Ora, se ele tinha empregados até para ajudarem-no a tomar banho, porque precisaria que Christie acordasse no meio da madrugada, andar quilômetros até a cozinha e voltar para os quartos somente para lhe trazer um copo d'água? A desculpa do mordomo com medo do escuro era extremamente difícil de acreditar. Tinha também a história do jardineiro cego que fazia com que Alice e Christie tivessem que regar as plantas todas as manhãs enquanto ela e Franklin observavam. A expressão de triunfo do britânico era muito óbvia. Por alguma razão, Franklin parecia evitar ao máximo pedir algum favor abusivo para a finlandesa, sendo extremamente cuidadoso com relação a ela. Isso talvez estivesse relacionado com o fato de, na primeira tentativa de abuso, Érika ter questionado seus argumentos de adolescente convalescente com contrapontos que o britânico não conseguiu revidar.

- Ao menos ao sair da cama ele parou de pedir favores...

- É, e nós começámos a lutar a sério e a treinar muito! – Alice continuava empolgada, as lembranças fizeram com que ela se levantasse e passasse a andar de um lado para o outro na sala – Lembras-te de quando surgiu a idéia de formarmos uma equipa?

- Como poderia esquecer? A idéia saiu da minha boca...

Nas mentes de Alice e Érika, um _flashback_ simultâneo se iniciou. _No início da segunda semana de treinos, logo que Franklin foi liberado para andar pela casa, ainda com o pé enfaixado em uma espécie de bota ortopédica, os quatro se reuniram para lutar beyblade, como estavam planejando fazer desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Até aquele momento, o grupo não havia tido nenhuma discussão séria, se entendiam razoavelmente bem e estavam dispostos a aceitar tanto a alegria excessiva de Alice, quanto o desejo consumista de Christie, ou o desejo de Érika de se tornar Erik. Talvez por, à princípio, precisarem conviver por apenas duas semanas, a tolerância de cada um a estranhezas alheias estivesse um pouco em alta. O fato é que Alice era livre para não comer pão e ser feliz, Christie podia ter tudo que quisesse dentro da casa e Érika era tratada como Erik por todos ali dentro, inclusive na hora de ir para a piscina. _

_As lutas daquele dia foram descontraídas. Todos contra todos, pequeno torneio, e depois lutas em duplas. A luta entre Franklin e Érika e Christie e Alice seria a responsável por decidir o futuro dos quatro lutadores como um time. _

_**- **Você até que luta bem, sabia? – No meio da luta, Franklin começou uma tentativa de diálogo com sua dupla, depois de um ataque combinado particularmente bom. _

_**- **Você também até que não é mau... – Foi a resposta da finlandesa. _

- _Nós também não somos más lutadoras, vocês vão ver! Christie, vamos mostrar –lhes a força do poder feminino!– Exclamou Alice, enquanto tentava recuperar suas beyblade do ataque maçante de Franklin. – Bay, ataca-os!_

_- Não fique de fora, Banni, ajude o galo com sua força! _

_As duas feras-bit apareceram acima das lutadoras, imponentes e magníficas como todo monstro sagrado. Érika e Franklin, no entanto, não pararam para apreciar a beleza dos rivais, evocando suas próprias criaturas para o combate. O leão azul de juba roxa e o alce de pelagem marrom e chifres dourados apareceram também, novamente igualando o nível da batalha. Os quatro atacaram juntos, e, depois de um intenso clarão, as quatro beyblades estavam fora da arena. _

_**- **Bem, isso foi..** – **ComeçouAlice, pasma com o que vira. _

_- Incrível... – Completou Christie, atônita. _

_- Imagina só se todo esse poder estivesse presente em uma equipe só... – Deixou escapar Érika, não medindo exatamente suas palavras em meio à surpresa. _

_- Hey, sabe que não é uma má idéia? – Franklin foi o primeiro a se recuperar do transe causado pelas feras-bit. – Podíamos mesmo formar uma equipe, não? Seria divertido, fora que as chances de vencermos o campeonato quadruplicariam praticamente..._

_- É, mas... – Apesar de ter deixado a idéia no ar, Érika foi a primeira a se opor. – Nós temos nossas próprias equipes, não podemos simplesmente larga-los! Ainda mais porque somos líderes! _

_- Isso é verdade...– Concordou Alice, encarando sua beyblade com uma expressão de dúvida. _

_- Pois eu achei uma excelente idéia essa sua, Franklin! Imaginem só se todos nós nos uníssemos para vencer o campeonato! Além de ter essa casa maravilhosa como base e campo de treinamento, com todo o conforto que ela poderia nos proporcionar e esse monte de empregados à nossa disposição, seríamos praticamente imbatíveis com todas as nossas feras-bit ficando cada vez mais fortes! Nem mesmo vilões malvados e assustadores clichês de histórias infantis poderiam nos vencer se treinássemos sempre aqui e tudo mais e... _

_- Chega, Christie, já entendemos... – Érika cortou a empolgação da amiga, antes que todos começassem a ficar tontos com tanta falação. – Mas mesmo que você não se importe em largar o seu time, Alice e eu nos importamos, eu não acho que seja justo com nossos amigos. Viemos aqui para treinar por duas semanas, seria uma traição com eles se de repente não voltássemos, não é? _

_- Hum... é um argumento válido... – A polonesa respondeu – pra quem realmente se importa com a equipe. Eu não me importo em não representar a Polônia no campeonato, e os meus companheiros de time são todos uns bocós sem visão. Eu quero crescer! Quero ganhar o mundo e sinto que isso será possível se eu ficar ao lado de Franklin! _

_**- **Mas... de qualquer forma... É possível abandonar os equipas antes do torneio e entrar com uma equipe que não representa nenhum país?– Alice levantou uma questão que até então permanecia ignorada. Apesar das expressões espantadas de Érika e Christie, Franklin sorriu, tendo a resposta para essa pergunta na ponta da língua: _

_- Isso é bem possível, Alice. Como o Torneio Europeu não começou ainda e as equipes não foram oficialmente inscritas, mudanças na escalação de membros são permitidas, e quando o torneio começar qualquer equipe pode se inscrever, desde que seja formada por membros residentes no continente. Já pesquisei tudo isso antes de vocês chegarem aqui. _

_- Isso por um acaso significa que você já previa que mais cedo ou mais tarde nós poderíamos vir a discutir a formação de uma equipe? – A pergunta áspera foi novamente da finlandesa. _

_- Se nenhum de você tivesse sugerido isso logo, eu faria com certeza. – Foi a resposta tranqüila do britânico. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os da finlandesa e pela primeira vez o sentimento de rivalidade ficou evidente entre eles. _

_- Sendo isso permitido ou não, não aceitarei isso. Não pretendo deixar a minha equipe na mão para isso. Eles confiam em mim e..._

_- Ora, Erik, pense bem! Pense no poder! Na força que você pode obter ficando aqui!_

_- Não tente me corromper com essa sua conversa de poder, ok? Eu já sou forte sem precisar de seu suborno barato! _

_- È mesmo? – Qualquer um que encarasse Franklin neste momento perceberia o êxtase em seu olhar, um brilho perigoso de quem está vendo seu plano ser executado tal como planejado. – Então que tal uma luta valendo a sorte da equipe? Se está tão seguro como diz, Erik, de que é forte e pode vencer qualquer um, por que não me enfrenta aqui e agora? Se eu perder, desisto dessa idéia de montar um time e vocês vão embora na próxima semana, até porque eu reconheço que não poderei fazer uma equipe de duas pessoas, só comigo e Christie. Se você perder, no entanto, tanto você quanto Alice passarão a fazer parte desse novo time. _

_- Eu não posso apostar a sorte da Alice nessa luta, Franklin! Você está louco? – Exclamou Érika, atônita. Surpreendeu-se ao colocar Alice na frente de sua própria equipe na hora de argumentar, mas acho que isso se devia ao fato de já ter usado sua equipe repetidas vezes como contra-argumento aos discursos de Franklin. _

_- Não, tudo bem! Eu não me importo! Confio em ti, Erik, e se realmente achas que podes ganhar, então deixa o Franklin fazer como ele quer! – Alice apressou-se em acalmar a(o) amiga(o). Não estava pensando muito bem em suas palavras, porém sentia-se segura ao proferi-las, como se soubesse que os resultados de suas decisões seriam positivos. _

_- Alice! Você não..._

_- Vai lá! Estou à espera de te ver a enfrentar o Franklin a sério à muito tempo!– A portuguesa continuou incentivando a luta, sorrindo e saltitando em seu lugar, como sempre fazia quando ficava ansiosa. _

_- Tudo bem, então, se a Alice não se importa! Eu não pretendo perder para você, Franklin Hill, então é bom se preparar para ver seus planos arruinados! _

_- Veremos, Erik, veremos..._

_Tendo Christie como juíza, a luta começou. A beyblade roxa e azul de Franklin contra o peão azul e amarelo de Érika. Alice se encarregou de fazer a torcida organizada para a(o) amiga(o), cantando uma música qualquer enquanto executava gestos ritmados fingindo que tinha pompons coloridos em mãos. Logo, Christie também começou a torcer, sentindo que devia fazer alguma coisa por seu sonho de ficar com Franklin para treinar no ambiente abastado da mansão. _

_Bakku e Baion eram ambas criaturas de natureza agressiva, o que fez com que a luta logo em seu começo fosse cheia de ataques barulhentos expedidores de faíscas. A micro-torcida ia ao delírio com cada lance, e os dois competidores lutavam de igual para igual, com uma força igualmente devastadora e perigosa. _

_- Baion, onda de choque! – Exclamou Érika, depois de finalmente conseguir se distanciar um pouco da beyblade adversária. A fera-bit alce apareceu novamente, e seu olhar mirou fixamente a beyblade rival. Como estratégia de defesa, Franklin também chamou seu monstro sagrado, que prontamente obedeceu ao comando do mestre. Quando o olhar do leão cruzou com o do alce, o primeiro instantaneamente parou de se mexer, petrificado. Por mais que Franklin gritasse, havia perdido toda comunicação com Bakku. – A luta está nas minhas mãos! Só mais um ataque, Baion, e tudo estará terminado!_

_Enquanto o alce preparava seu último ataque, o britânico decidiu pôr em prática seu último plano de emergência. Fingindo ainda estar em estado de choque, moveu-se na direção da arena. Ao ser atacado por Baion, Bakku foi lançado diretamente na direção de seu mestre, mais especificamente na direção da perna machucada de seu mestre. Franklin foi jogado ao chão com o choque, e sua beyblade retornou para a arena, ainda em jogo. _

_- Franklin! – Gritaram Christie e Alice ao mesmo tempo. Érika, apesar de não ter gritado o nome do rival, acompanhou as amigas na corrida em direção ao garoto. Por ser a mais forte fisicamente, acabou sendo a responsável por ajudar o britânico a se levantar. O que quer que tenha imaginado que ele diria, com certeza não foi o que ouviu:_

_- Obrigado por me dar a luta de presente, Erik. Aprecio muito seu gesto. E vou considerar a sua força quando me tornar o líder da nossa nova equipe. _

_Sem que a finlandesa pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, Bakku atacou Baion uma última vez, tirando o alce da arena. _

- Maldito Franklin! – Érika levantou-se do chão da sala assim que a cena de sua mais amarga derrota voltou a sua mente, tão vívida como no dia em que acontecera, quase sete meses atrás. – Ladrão, salafrário! Eu sabia que ele era sujo, mas não achei que ele fosse capaz de trapacear na _nossa _luta!

- Erik, acalma-te! Agora não há nada a fazer, não é? Já somos uma equipe, estamos juntos, no mesmo quarto, do mesmo lado, sem termos que nos enfrentar, sem sermos inimigos ou...

- Eu sei, eu sei! Eu também gosto da parte que diz respeito à gente ter ficado do mesmo lado no final da história, mas o jeito que aquele mala venceu e nos forçou a entrar no time dele... Eu juro que quis matar o idiota!

- Tu tinha-lo morto mesmo se o o Franklin não tivesse tantos seguranças corpulentos por perto!–Riu-se Alice, lembrando-se das tentativas frustradas da(o) amiga(o) de arrebentar a cara do rival logo depois do desfecho do combate. Os seguranças de Franklin eram muito rápidos em socorrer o patrão, muito rápidos mesmo.

- E pensar que um dia a gente conviveu pacificamente... – Érika se jogou no sofá fofo, afundando na almofada molenga até pode apoiar a cabeça nos joelhos.

**- **Vocês não precisavam provocar-se daquela maneira...** – **Alice sentou-se ao lado da(o) amiga(o), passando o braço por seu ombro. A frustração era visível em cada marca de expressão no rosto da(o) finlandês(a). A faixa que normalmente usava na testa caíra até quase cobrir seus olhos, estes refletindo uma fúria que a portuguesa nunca vira antes, chegando a ser até assustadora.

- Ele... é... um idiota! – Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da mestra de Baion, extravasando a negatividade nela contida. – Se não tivesse... se não tivesse me provocado... se eu não... tivesse aceitado... caído no golpe dele... imbecil... provocador barato... droga! DROGA!

- Erik! Acalma-te!

Érika levantou-se e quase jogou longe a porta ao abri-la, correndo escada acima no corredor do prédio, parando apenas ao chegar ao terraço, onde permaneceu contemplando o céu escuro de Reykjavík sem se importar se estava vestindo ou não seu casaco. Vários pensamentos povoavam a sua mente, entre eles as provocações que se iniciaram logo depois da batalha perdida. Franklin, logo depois de declarar a vitória, telefonara para os escritórios da BBA da Finlândia, Portugal e Polônia para comunicar os desligamentos das líderes de equipe. Aproveitando-se do sentimento da vitória, o britânico passou a provocar Érika cada vez que a via, primeiro falando coisas relacionadas com as lutas de beyblade, logo passando para assuntos mais delicados.

Franklin podia ser desonesto, mal-educado, cínico, filhinho-de-papai. Até aí, o adolescente se assemelhava a um ser humano normal de sua idade. Até certo ponto era também normal que ele sentisse a necessidade de se vangloriar de sua vitória por algum tempo. A gota d'água foi quando, ao perceber que provocações normais não faziam mais efeito em Érika, o garoto começara a mexer com coisas pessoas que podiam realmente causar danos sérios. Qual poderia ser o principal problema da finlandesa se não o seu desejo de mudar radicalmente de corpo e identidade?

E assim começaram os ataques. Primeiro Franklin, depois Christie. O nível das provocações baixou consideravelmente quando palavras como _traveco, Drag King, machona _e_ Tom Boy _entraram em cena. Não que ela não estivesse acostumada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa, muitas pessoas que não conseguiam entender exatamente seu problema agiam assim também. O que a incomodava e causava tanta revolta era o fato de eles, inicialmente, terem aceitado sem problemas sua opção e suas idéias. Antes da luta, a casa de Franklin parecia um lugar seguro para estar, um lugar onde Érika poderia ser tratada como bem queria, como se realmente fosse Erik, e, no entanto, bastou uma luta de beyblade mal resolvida para que o paraíso se tornasse um inferno. Érika via Franklin e Christie como amigos, confiava neles, e a perda dessa confiança e amizade era o que mais lhe doía ao relembrar o assunto.

**

* * *

- Erik! Erik!– A voz esganiçada de Alice foi completamente ignorada pela(o) amiga(o). Ela(e) pouco se importava se Alice estava ali ou não naquele momento. Uma neve fina caía, tingindo seu cabelo e camiseta de branco aos poucos. Pela sensação de frio que sentia, já devia estar a bastante tempo no terraço. Não que isso fosse realmente relevante. O rastro de lágrimas que antes deixara rolar agora formava uma marca congelada em sua face avermelhada pelo frio. – Erik, que bom que te encontrei! Vamos, veste logo este casaco, ou vais ficar com gripe! Amanhã é a nossa estréia. Não podes ficar doente, não é?**

- Alice...

- Sim?

- Me deixa, sim? Eu quero ficar sozinho.

O sorriso da portuguesa diminui, sem chegar a sumir completamente. De uma certa forma, entendia o que se passava, e mesmo que Érika tivesse gritado com ela e a xingado, não ficaria magoada. Alargando um pouco mais o pequeno sorriso, largou o casaco de pele de urso que trouxera para a(o) amiga(o) nos ombros desta(e) e saiu do terraço, murmurando:

**- **Se precisares de mim, estou no restaurante a tomar um chocolate quente.

Aos poucos, o calor do casaco foi quebrando o gelo dentro da mestra de Baion, e a noite tornou-se muito mais agradável e bonita de repente. Sentindo-se contaminada por uma energia positiva que parecia vir do casaco – talvez pelo longo contato entre o objeto e Alice – a beyblader tomou coragem para entrar novamente dentro das instalações aquecidas do hotel, indo se juntas à companheira no restaurante para também saborear uma bebida quente.

* * *

Oito de outubro, quarta-feira. Estréia dos Europe Fire!

Europe Fire! e Taichi acordaram de manhã pela mesma razão, o despertador galinha d'Angola. Fazendo mais escarcéu do que nunca, o despertador originalmente posicionado no quarto de Toshihiro, Yuy e Takashi acordou todos os seres vivos em um raio de cem metros localizados acima, abaixo, à direita ou à esquerda, à frente ou atrás do quarto. Diante da incomum situação, o líder da equipe européia se viu no dever de averiguar o que estava acontecendo, ainda mais porque Christie e Alice se recusavam a sair debaixo de suas cobertas enquanto a criatura horrenda que devia estar causando os barulhos grotescos continuasse funcionando. Como Érika não dava sinais de querer responder a um chamado, por motivos que ele ainda não compreendia, coube a Franklin Hill a tarefa ir até o quarto vizinho em busca de explicações.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou um muito mau-humorado Toshihiro de rabo-de-cavalo totalmente armado, apontando para todas as direções. Infelizes aqueles que o viam em péssimo humor. Eram situações raras, mas terríveis.

- Me intriga a origem do barulho. Eu e meus colegas de time não estamos conseguindo fazer nada no nosso flat, se é que me entende, e gostaria de pedir para que esse som parasse. Aproveite enquanto estou sendo educado, porque depois eu não respondo por mim.

- Olha, Franklin, sinto muito desapontá-lo, - a voz de Toshihiro começou a aumentar gradativamente enquanto falava, acompanhado os gritos da galinha eletrônica. Por trás da porta, o líder europeu conseguia distinguir algumas silhuetas munidas de travesseiros caçando um objeto inquieto pela sala – mas eu não SEI se voCÊ perceBEU que NOSSO TIME TAMBÉM QUER PAZ E SOSSEGO MAS ESSA BOSTA DESSA GALINHA FICA IMPOSSÍVEL DE DESLIGAR TODA A VEZ QUE A GENTE TROCA A BATERIA E EU QUERO MATAR O KEN POR TER TROCADO A BATERIA DELA SEM NOS AVISAR PORQUE SE ELE TIVESSE AVISADO A GENTE PODERIA TER TRANCADO ELA NO DEPÓSITO NO PORÃO DO HOTEL ATÉ QUE O EFEITO DE VITALIDADE EXTRA PASSASSE E ASSIM NÃO TERÍAMOS ESSE PESADELO QUE ESTÁ SENDO O DESPERTAR DESSA MANHÃ! – E o chinês bateu a porta na cara do inglês.

- Certo, então... Urameshi...

Sem outra alternativa, Franklin voltou ao seu flat torcendo para que os Taichi conseguissem nocautear logo seu despertador maluco, ou sua equipe perderia na estréia por incapacidade de deixar o quarto do hotel.

* * *

- Franklin! Franklin! Corre para aqui!– Mal o garoto pisara no tapete fofo da sala do flat número 306, a voz esganiçada e preocupada de Alice soou do quarto que ela dividia com a(o) melhor amiga(o).

- O que foi, anta debilóide? Não sabe como abrir um _fucking _tubo de pasta de dente?

- Não, não é isso! Eu acho que o Erik não está muito bem! Ele ficou ontem um tempão na neve só de camisa e deve ter apanhado uma gripe ou algo do género!

**- **Érika sapatona, é? – Perguntou Franklin, já na porta do quarto. Por um momento, os músculos de sua face se contorceram em uma expressão de preocupação, que em menos de um segundo dera lugar a um largo sorriso. – Bom, isso significa que teremos que deixá-la no hotel hoje, e você vai lutar na estréia, reserva fracote. Não é legal?

- Não, não é! Eu não quero deixar o Erik sozinho aqui, de maneira nenhuma!

**- **El_a_ não vai ficar sozinho, _caralho_! A gente pode pedir para um dos babacas orientais tomar conta del_a_, enquanto lutamos. Você não vai querer perder a luta de hoje, eu tenho certeza...

- Contra quem lutaremos?– Perguntou Alice, sentada ao lado da cama de Érika, cujo cortinado impedia qualquer um de seus companheiros de ver o que se passava.

- A equipe de Portugal. Coincidência interessante, não?

Franklin sorriu enquanto admirava o efeito de suas palavras na lutadora portuguesa. Alice engoliu em seco enquanto tentava imaginar o que aconteceria durante o inevitável encontro com sua antiga equipe depois de tantos meses sem contato.

* * *

**_Franklin: _**_Hahahaha, eu sou mau! Fiz a Alice ficar com cara de besta! Quem sabe agora ela esquece aquelas merdas daquelas carinhas de "XD" nos fins das frases/o/ _

**_Alice: _**_O que ias dizendo? XD _

**_Franklin: _**_Oh, não, os "XD" continuam!!! Puta que o pariu!!!11111!!!11!11111!one!!111 _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_O que você tem contra os "XD"? XD _

**_Franklin: _**_Não!!1!1111!!!!111!!!!111one!1!!1!111!!eleven!!!1 _

**_Alguém: _**_SIM!1!11!1!!1!!!1!1!!11!!1!1!1um!!!1!!11!!!centoeonze!!1!!! _

_(Franklin sai correndo até dar de cara com um muro, e continua batendo com a cabeça nele, repetindo "angst, angst") _

_(Érika tirando fotos sem parar com a câmera do Mário para guardar para chantagens posteriores)_

_(o(a) Alguém empurra Érika, fazendo ela derrubar a câmera no chão) _

**_Mário e Érika:_**_ OH NOES!!!!11!!11!1!1!1!1!1!!1 _

_(Mário sai correndo até dar de cara no mesmo muro que Franklin, e continua batendo com a cabeça nele, repetindo "angst, angst") _

_(Érika assiste a tudo em estado de choque) _

_(David filmando tudo com a filmadora do Mário só por que é divertido!) _

_(O(a) Alguém empurra David, que, prevenido, faz matrix e não cai no chão) _

_(Lily aparece sabe-se lá de onde pra defender o David e acaba caindo em cima dele, fazendo ele dar de cara com tudo no chão) _

**_Lily: _**_OH NOES!1!1!!!!!!!111!!!!1 EU MATEI O DAVID!!11!1!!!!!!!11! AGORA EU QUERO ME MATAR!!1!1!!!!!!! (Lily com uma corda no pescoço) _

**_Lhana: _**_Ma-ma! XDDDDDDDDDDD (babando) _

**_Hehashiro: _**_NEM PENSE EM...!1!!!!1!1!1!1 peraí... porque tem tantos "1!!1!!1!11"?!!1!!!! _

**_Lily:_**_ EU VOOOOU...!1!!!!!!!1 (Lily faz que vai se enforcar) ...(Pára no último momento e olha para Hehashiro, intrigada) ... pois é, né... _

**_Felipe: _**_Eu tô com um mal pressentimento...!!!!11!!!!1!1!!!!1!11! (preparando a armadura e a poção da imortalidade) _

**_Ayatá: _**_Eu também... !1!!1!!1!1!1! (pega a meia suja) _

**_Ayatá e Felipe: _**_OH NOES!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1 A CONVIDADA ESPECIAL ESTÁ AQUI DE NOVO1!!1!1!11!1!!!1!UM!1!1!1!ONZE!!!!! _

**_Alguém: _**_Ótimo...1!!!1!!!1 (prepara o soco inglês) Com ela a caminho, com certeza vem junto...!!!1!11!!! (olhar malvado) _

**_James: _**_Oi! (acenando feliz) O que eu perdi?!!!!111!!!!!!!1 _

**_Alguém:_**_ VOCÊ!!!1!11!!11!1!1!! (arregaça as mangas do vestido) _

**_James: _**_Eu? 8D _

**_Alguém: _**_SIIIIMMM...!!1!!1!1!!!1111!!1!!! _

**_James: _**_Que é? 8D _

**_Alguém:_**_ Vocsssssssssssssssêê... (falando como uma serpente) ...esquecsssssseu do meu aniverssssssssário, não esquecsssssssseu? _

**_Ken: _**_(aparece do nada com uma nuvenzinha de fumaça amarela) Olha, o Lord Voldemort! (apontando pro(a) Alguém) _

_(Alguém dá um tiro na cabeça do Ken) _

_ (Todo mundo em estado catatônico olhando pro cadáver) _

_(Takashi idolatrando o(a) Alguém) _

**_James: _**_Você... matou... o Ken... !!1!111!!!!!1111 Eu vou... TE AGRADECER ETERNAMENTE! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD _

_(Abraça o(a) Alguém) _

_(Alguém esfaqueia James pelas costas) _

_(Alguém sai andando) _

_(A capa do(a) Alguém prende em um prego e desfia até revelar...) _

**_Todos (os vivos): _**_CATHY?!!1111!!!111!! _

**_Ken e James: _**_(Bracinho de osso saindo da sepultura) Ca... thyyyyyyy????111!!!111!!1!! _

**_James, o Zumbi: _**_falando normalmente) Isso requer medidas drásticas! (percebe que é um zumbi e começa a imitar um só pra cumprir o papel certinho) Euuu... vooooou... (não se segura e fala normalmente de novo) CHAMAR A CONVIDADA ESPECIAL!!12!!1!!111!!32!!2#!#2#$1#$1 _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ (aparece segurando Felipe e Franklin pelas cabeças e batendo elas) OLÁ!11!11!11!!11 (Felipe e Franklin repetindo "angst, angst" quando suas cabeças se batem) _

**_James, o Zumbi:_**_ PRRRRRRRIMAAAAAA!11!1!1!!11!!!111! _

**_Convidada Especial: _**_JAAAAAA... nossa, o que eles fizeram com você dessa vez? (tapando o nariz por causa do fedor de cadáver) _

**_James, o Zumbi: _**_Hum... dessa vez eles só me apunhalaram pelas costas... 8D _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Ah, tá, então! 83 MAAAAS!!!!11111 (todo mundo se assusta) ...que foi, gente?... (silêncio constrangedor) ...ENFIM, MAAAAS!!1!!111 Não foi pra jogar conversa fora que eu vim aqui! _

**_Felipe e Franklin:_**_ Angst-foi pra-angst-nos matar...-angst!!1!!1! _

**_Convidada Especial: _**_(ignora os dois) Eu trouxe... (verifica se todos estão ouvindo) ...PRESENTES!1!11!!12!!#$2$232#$!43!#$2$$#$!# _

_(todos se viram, interessados) _

_(Gaby dormindo no sofá) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Bem, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer... (espirra) _

_(todos se assustam e preparam os escudos) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Calma, gente! Eu só estou... (voz falhando)... gripada. __8D _

**_Lily: _**_Germes!1!!!1111! Germes!!!11!!!!1111!1 FIQUE LONGE DO DAVID! _

**_David:_**_ Chamou? (abraçado na Convidada Especial) _

**_Lily:_**_ GERMES!1!1!!1!!!! (desmaia de horror) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ ... (pigarreia BEM alto) _

_(todos se viram para a Convidada Especial na velocidade da luz) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Enfim... o primeiro presente vai pa— _

**_Rumiko: _**_AAAAAH, NÃO PRECISAVA! (abraça Convidada Especial e pega o pacote) _

_(Convidada Especial dá um tapa na mão da Rumiko) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ ...CHANG! _

**_Chang: _**_(aparata do nada) Eu...? _

**_Convidada Especial: _**_SIM!1!1!!111 (entrega presente para o Chang) Bem, eu não tenho discurso porque nunca realmente fui muito interessada em saber mais sobre você... _

**_Len:_**_ (surge de um buraco no chão) Em outras palavras, ela nunca notou que você sequer existia... _

**_Chang:_**_ Oh... OBRIGADO, (passa caminhão de lixo buzinando)!1!1!11 XD _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Ah, querido, não foi nada! _

_(Chang abre o presente) _

**_Chang:_**_ OH, UM ALL STAR!11!1!!11!!11! OBRIGADO DE NOVO, (borrão de café preto na folha) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ (desce do banquinho que usou para dar o presente para o Chang) CONTINUANDO!!1!1!! (todos se assustam de novo) ... O próximo presente, esse sim, é de todo coração... é uma coisinha à toa, mas— _

**_Rumiko:_**_ AAAAAH, NÃO PRECISAAAAAVA!!1!1! (abraça a Convidada Especial) _

_(Convidada Especial repele Rumiko com um Rumiticida) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ É para alguém muito querido, educado, especial e único... _

**_Toshihiro:_**_ AAAAAAH, (TV no canal das cores fazendo "piiii") MUITO OBRIGAAADO! (tenta pegar o pacote) _

_(Convidada Especial corta a trança do Toshihiro e manda ele ir buscar) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ É O FRANKLIN!1!!11111 _

**_Franklin:_**_ (sendo esmagado pelo aperto de braço da Convidada Especial) eu-angst? __Mes-angst-mo? _

_(Convidada Especial larga Franklin e entrega uma caixinha minúscula) _

_(Franklin abre) _

**_Franklin:_**_ Um… anel de noivado?!1!!11!1!1 _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Sim, é para você dar a alguém especial... (cochicha) tem veneno dentro da pedrinha, caso seja para a Christie... _

**_Christie:_**_ Oras, um anel de noivado?!!!!1 Fique você sabendo que o MEU Frank pode compra CEM anéis como esse com o dinheiro DELE! E também pode ME comprar mais milhares de anéis MUITO melhores com o dinheiro DELE! Porque eu posso ganhar mais MILHARES de anéis, colares, brincos, pulseiras e MUITO mais com o dinheiro DELE! Porque o Franklin pode usar o dinheiro e o tempo DELE em coisa muito melhor, como por exemplo, sair comigo e comprar jóias! Ele não precisa do SEU anel ridículo que deve ter custado menos de cem dólares! Ele pode comprar coisa MUITO mais cara!11! Para MIM! _

_(Franklin coloca o anel) _

_(Christie enfarta) _

_(Érika e Alice no fundo da cena comemorando o enfarte da Christie) _

**_Franklin:_**_ Combina com meus olhos... obrigado, sua filhadaputa. (quase vomitando por ter que agradecer) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Não precisa agradecer! (aperta bochecha de Franklin) Agora, o próximo presente! _

**_Toshihiro:_**_ (recosturando a trança) Ninguém ainda se perguntou por que ela veio com presentes e AINDA não matou ninguém? _

**_Yoshiyuki:_**_ Oras, é simples! XD Ela não pôde vir no Natal, e teve uma penca de personagens de aniversário nesses últimos meses, inclusive (SPOILER)! XD Então, ela resolveu dar presentes para os que ainda não fizeram aniversário e para os que já fizeram, né, ( etiqueta de loja no meio do nome)? XD Agora me passa o chocolate! XD _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Obrigada, Yoshi-chan! (dá uma barra king size para Yoshiyuki) Okei, o próximo presente... _

**_Rumiko:_**_ Já sei, já sei, não é pra mim. ç.ç _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Essa pessoa é muito parecida comigo em vários aspectos! Ela é querida, simpática e meio retardada às vezes, mas todos nós amamos essa pessoa, com certeza, NÃO É? (olhar ameaçador para todo mundo) _

**_Todos:_**_ Ah,claro, seja quem for.. (medo) _

**_Rumiko: _**_(cheia de lágrimas nos olhos) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Essa pessoa é... _

_(Rumiko chorando e correndo para ir abraçar a Convidada Especial) _

**_Convidada Especial: _**_(se desvia da Rumiko) KEN!11!1!!11! _

_(Ken morto) _

_(Rumiko morrendo)_

_**Convidada Especial:** ... Ah, foi só uma brincadeira! Rumiko, não morra! E o seu presente... tarde demais. _

_(Rumiko morta) _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ ...Bom, dei azar. Alexandrova, pega. (joga presente para algum Alguém) _

**_Algum Alguém: _**_...(abre)... odiei, obrigada. _

**_Convidada Especial:_**_ Não tem por onde, minha querida! Acho que... (verifica o saco de presentes) ...é, não tenho mais presentes! Vou embora, então! (some em uma nuvem de fumaça cor-de-rosa antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa) _

**_Cathy:_**_ EI, E EU?!111!1!!1!1!1! _

**_Elizabeth: _**_Você... hum... se ferrou? (com o bastão protegendo a cara) (tira o bastão da cara) OWNED!!!!!! Ò.Ó Não resisti... _

**_Cathy: _**_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!1!!1!1!1!!!!!11! EU MATO! UM POR UM, MAS EU MATO!!!"!1!!1!!1111" _

**_Ann: _**_Calma, "Cath"... lembra do nosso plano de dominar o off-talk... _

**_Cathy: _**_Sim, e daí? O.õ _

**_Ann: _**_Vem cá... _

_(Ann cochichando coisas no ouvido de Cathy) _

_(Beybladers se afastando por medidas de segurança) _

_(Yoshiyuki aparece do nada com a boca suja de chocolate) _

_(Ann e Cathy com uma Bazooka gigante) _

**_Cathy: _**_Pois bem! Desejem-me feliz aniversário ou vocês vão ver só! _

_(Beybladers já sumiram há muito tempo)_

_**Cathy: **Droga! Até ontem esse truque funcionava!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **(cara mais fofa do mundo) Feliz aniversário, Cathy! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**Cathy: **OOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que lindinho! Eu perdi toda a minha vontade de destruir o mundo com a minha bazooka gigante!!!!_

_(Cathy aperta o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Cathy continua apertando o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki não explode porque tem uma máquina reguladora de pressão interna presa na cintura)_

_(Yoshiyuki com snorkel de mergulho pra não ficar sem ar)_

_E TODOS VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE! _

_FIM!!!!!!!!!_

_**Takashi: **Ué, e cadê o mundo explodindo? o.o'_

_**Yuy: **Não estraga a cena... ¬¬''_


	87. A mais difícil batalha de Alice!

CAPÍTULO LXXXI

ENFRENTANDO OS AMIGOS! A MAIS DIFÍCIL BATALHA DE ALICE!

_- Contra quem lutaremos?– Perguntou Alice, sentada ao lado da cama de Érika, cujo cortinado impedia qualquer um de seus companheiros de ver o que se passava. _

_- A equipe de Portugal. Coincidência interessante, não? _

_Franklin sorriu enquanto admirava o efeito de suas palavras na lutadora portuguesa. Alice engoliu em seco enquanto tentava imaginar o que aconteceria durante o inevitável encontro com sua antiga equipe depois de tantos meses sem contato. _

* * *

- A equipe... de Portugal?

- Exatamente. Celina Azevedo, Soraia Chaves e Bourbon e Ana Dias, suas melhores amigas em Lisboa, não estou certo? Conhecidas como as Neko-chan, vocês dominaram o campeonato português e venceram todos os oponentes sem dificuldades. – Apesar da expressão serena, a voz de Franklin denunciava o prazer interior do garoto em chocar sua companheira. – _Impressive. Fucking Impressive. _

- E nós... teremos que lutar?– Alice entrou em estado de choque, como o inglês previu. Apesar de estarem competindo no mesmo torneio, a idéia de ter que enfrentar as amigas parecia-lhe uma possibilidade muito remota, levando em consideração o grande número de equipes participantes.

- À princípio eu ia colocar a Érika pra lutar além de mim e da Chris, sabe como é, não podemos nos arriscar a perder essa _merda _dessa luta de hoje por causa de uma reserva _fracota_... Mas pelo visto eu vou ter que mudar meus planos...

- Eu vou pro ginásio hoje! – Alice e Franklin voltaram-se para a cama de Érika, de onde saíra a voz. A finlandesa aparentemente fazia um grande esforço para afastar as cortinas de seu lugar e seu aspecto físico não era nada bom: olheiras enormes, olhos vermelhos e nariz escorrendo, além da expressão apática de quem está com o sistema imunológico sobrecarregado. – Não posso deixar a Alice ficar sozinha com os dois canastrões, sabe-se-lá que coisas horrendas eles podem aprontar.

- Erik, não! É perigoso saíres da cama no teu estado! Precisas de descansar!– Exclamou a portuguesa, se adiantando para ajudar a(o) amiga(o) a afastar as cortinas e depois a se deitar novamente na cama. Normalmente, Alice não teria conseguido mover Érika nem mesmo um centímetro, porém esta era uma ocasião especial.

- É melhor escutar o que sua amiguinha está dizendo, _traveco, _porque ela ao menos se preocupa com você. Não que eu me importe que você vá entre naquela van de _merda _e vá para o _fucking _torneio, se você quiser _fuder _com você mesma, problema seu. – Franklin intrometeu-se tranqüilamente na discussão, agindo como um perfeito _gentleman, _a não ser por suas palavras.

- Pois eu vou. E você, _Franky, _agradeça por minha cabeça estar latejando tanto, porque se não fosse assim, a _sua _cabeça estaria doendo agora. E muito.

- Não creio que ameaças vindas de uma garotadebilitada possam realmente me afetar agora. Faça o que achar melhor, a decisão é sua.

Franklin saiu do quarto, deixando Érika e Alice livres para discutir o que fazer sem maiores intromissões.

- Eu ainda acho que não devias ir. Está doente, um dos Taichi ou a Zanxam-sensei podiam ficar aqui a tomar conta de ti hoje, e na nossa próxima luta tu vais estar livre para lutar e eu poderei voltar a ser a reserva feliz que anima a torcida!– Apesar de estar realmente preocupada com Érika, a portuguesa fez questão de sorrir enquanto falava.

- Não entendo como alguém consegue ficar entusiasmada com o fato de ter sido colocada na reserva... – A(o) finlandês(a) sorriu também, embora bem menos abertamente do que a amiga.

- Se vocês acham que eu sou a mais fraca, então eu devia mesmo ficar na reserva, não é?

- Eu nunca disse que você era a mais fraca...

- Mas o Franklin e a Christie disseram. E, na verdade, eu perdi contra Christie, e, se e ela perdeu contra o Franklin significa que eu também perderia contra ele, o que deixa vocês dois como os membros mais fortes e a Christie e eu a disputar o terceiro lugar, não é assim?

- Eu não acredito que em uma única luta a gente possa decidir quem é que quem não é mais forte, acho que devíamos ter lutado mais antes de chegarmos a uma conclusão. – Érika conseguiu sentar-se sem ajuda, aos poucos a dor de cabeça diminuía. – E não adianta tentar me impedir de ir até aquele ginásio hoje, você não vai conseguir.

**- **Tu é muito teimoso, sabias?– Provocou Alice, sem conseguir deixar de sorrir. – Tu e o Franklin fazem uma boa dupla nesse aspecto. **– **A menção do inglês na conversa fez com que Érika rapidamente se levantasse da cama, agarrasse uma roupa e vestisse quase em um passe de mágica.

- Vamos tomar café, ou vamos nos atrasar. – Foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer, enquanto saia do quarto um tanto cambaleante, com uma leve tontura que não queria admitir que sentia.

- Hum... interessante... Eu devia usar essa tática de falar do Franklin mais vezes... O Erik fica logo mais animado!

E Alice seguiu sua(eu) amiga(o) aos saltos, encontrando-se com ela(e) próximo ao elevador. Foi ela que empurrou a(o) finlandês(a) para dentro e o(a) tirou de lá quando chegaram ao restaurante, mais empolgada do que de costume.

**

* * *

- ANA! CELINA! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO! – Érika precisou se controlar para censurar sua amiga portuguesa por suas exclamações excitadas assim que avistara, no restaurante, as duas amigas da antiga equipe. – COMO É QUE A GENTE SÓ SE CRUZOU AGORA?**

**- **ALICE! VEM LOGO PARA AQUI E SENTA-TE CONNOSCO!– Para desespero da(o) finlandês(a), não era somente sua companheira de equipe que sabia gritar como se tivesse um megafone em mãos. Um das meninas, de longos cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados, acenou para a dupla de recém-chegados, indicando que deveriam se aproximar.

- A próxima que gritar leva... – Érika finalmente anunciou, ao percebeu que a segunda menina, de cabelos encaracolados, castanhos cortados até mais ou menos a altura do ombro, fazia menção de abrir a boca. A garota suspirou, derrotada, antes de finalmente se pronunciar, com a voz mais controlada:

- Estávamos com saudades. E quem é o mau-humorado? **– **Durante a última pergunta, seu olhar dirigiu-se a Érika de uma maneira não muito amistosa.

- Ah, Cell, o Erik não é mau-humorado!** – **Protestou Alice, abraçando a(o) amiga(o), que fechou ainda mais a cara. – Ele está com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso!

- Está bem, mas eu ainda não sei quem é ele! **– **A garota que se chamava Cell perguntou mais uma vez, aproximando o rosto da dupla de recém-chegados, mais especificamente do "garoto" desconhecido.

- Ah, sim! Esqueci-me de o apresentar! Este é o Erik Skirnoff, o meu... er... novo colega de equipa... Ele é da Finlândia! Não é engraçado?

As duas portuguesas soltaram gritos estridentes antes de literalmente pularem em cima de Érika para apertas suas bochechas e beijar-lhe a face em meio a exclamações de "como a Alice é sortuda!" ou "Agora entendo porque ela decidiu mudar de time!"

- Meninas, meninas, o Erik está com dor de cabeça, além de que ele não está acostumado a ser atacado por raparigas selvagens na mesa do pequeno-almoço...

- Não está acostumado? Como?** – **Exclamou a outra menina, que por dedução de Érika devia se chamar Ana. – Da maneira que ele é bonito, imagino que na Finlândia deve ter um montão de raparigas atrás dele, não?

- Na verdade... – A(o) finlandês(a) interrompeu Alice em meio a seu discurso, preferindo ela(e) mesmo se justificar:

- Na verdade, elas até que tentam, só que eu não deixo qualquer uma se aproximar... – O olhar da(o) mestra(e) de Baion contribuiu para deixar o significado de sua frase no ar, mesmo sem precisar dizê-lo. Os olhos das amigas de Alice aumentaram consideravelmente de tamanho, e Cell foi a primeira a se manifestar.

- Mas então... isso significa que não consideras a Alice uma qualquer... ela é tua namorada?

Era a primeira vez que Alice via Érika tão corada, e era a primeira vez que Érika via Alice tão semelhante a um tomate. A dupla apressou-se em negar qualquer envolvimento maior do que amizade, ignorando os olhares incrédulos e maliciosos que as amigas da portuguesa lhes lançavam a todo o momento.

Franklin e Christie não apareceram no café da manhã, o que significava que provavelmente tiveram seu desjejum matinal em algum restaurante caro e exótico com comida típica islandesa. A terceira integrante da equipe de Portugal apareceu apenas no final do café, alegando que estava preparando algo especial para a luta do dia. Soraia piscou para amigas, indicando claramente para a dupla adversária que elas não pegariam leve pelo fato de Alice ser sua amiga.

- Hum... acho que devemos ir, não?** – **Perguntou a recém-chegada, checando seu relógio de pulso. Eram nove e meia da manhã. – Ou vamos chegar atrasadas!

- É, a Soraia está certa!– Anunciou Ana, de repente começando a suar frio, como se estivesse tentado achar uma desculpa para deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível. **– **Precisamos de ir...

**- **É, vamos agora! Alice, vemo-nos na arena, e é bom não achares que só porque a tua equipe juntou um monte de lutadores com bit-bichos nos vai poder vencer!** – **Celina puxou suas duas companheiras e as três sumiram das vistas da dupla dos Europe Fire!

- Estranho... elas são sempre assim ou só hoje decidiram agir feito loucas desgovernadas? – Perguntou Érika à amiga. Alice riu-se da pergunta, respondendo no mesmo tom:

- Oh, são sempre assim. Já reparaste como somos parecidas?

A resposta de Érika veio também em meio a risos:

- Já.

E ambas deixaram o restaurante também, seguindo para o saguão do hotel, de onde sairiam os microônibus para o ginásio de Reykjavík.

* * *

- Bem-vindos de novo, jogadores e amantes do beyblade! Inicia-se hoje a segunda rodada das lutas do Torneio Europeu de beyblade, a última etapa do circuito mundial antes da Grande Final, mês que vem, na Rússia! Falta muito pouco agora, minha gente!

- Sabe, eu adoraria se o narrador fizesse um curso de afinação da voz. Meus tímpanos iam agradecer... – O comentário veio de Ken. O japonês e sua equipe acabavam de entrar no ginásio à procura de lugares para assistir à estréia de seus amigos europeus. Havia tanta gente já reunida ali, no entanto, que esta tarefa estava sendo quase impossível. Era quase impossível encontrar três lugares vagos consecutivos, o que dizer de seis deles.

- E eu acho que vamos ter que assistir a essa luta separados, pessoal... – O segundo comentário partiu de Satsuki. A loira corria os olhos pela arquibancada, desesperançada. – Vamos nos dividir em três duplas, acho que desse modo teremos mais chances de não ficarmos em pé...

- Vem, Anta Destrambelhada, eu acho que já encontrei lugares pra gente! – Anunciou Takashi, tão logo sua amiga terminou de falar. O que ele queria chamando Ken para sentar-se consigo, na verdade, era planejar um novo atentado à ordem nas aulas de Zanxam-sensei, que prometiam ficar um tanto chatas e melancólicas com apenas seis estudantes.

- Hey, Paquiderme Microscópio, espera aí! – Ken quase foi ao chão quando seu melhor amigo agarrou a barra de seu casaco e o puxou para longe do resto do grupo. Se Takashi fosse um pouco mais forte, ou mais alto, ele teria sido arrastado arquibancada abaixo, pois era para lá que o chinesinho se dirigia.

- Hum... Rumiko, vem comigo! – Toshihiro delicadamente pegou a mão da japonesa, sem esperar por uma resposta, e também puxou-a pelas arquibancadas, seguindo mais para perto da arena, em uma direção oposta à de Ken e Takashi. O chinês trançado não planejava se envolver em nada que a dupla de ouro de seu time tivesse em mente.

- Ah... acho que isso significa que eu e você formamos uma dupla, Yu... Digo, Koichi? – Satsuki desviou seu olhar do líder da equipe, tentando esconder um leve rubor em suas bochechas.

- Parece que sim. Ande logo ou nem mesmo lugares em dupla vão sobrar. – Yuy começou a andar, sem aparentemente se preocupar se Satsuki o seguiria ou não. Nem mesmo um segundo foi necessário para que a loira o seguisse, assustada, para algum lugar um pouco mais afastado da arena, onde a multidão não parecia tão disposta a gritar e urrar até ficar com dor de garganta.

* * *

- Na rodada de ontem, a equipe inglesa venceu a equipe francesa por dois rounds a um, uma grande disputa recheada de rivalidade! – Enquanto os Taichi procuravam por seus lugares e os Europe Fire! se preparavam para o confronto com a equipe portuguesa, o narrador de fôlego inesgotável fazia as honras da casa, se preocupando em não deixar nenhum espectador desinformado ou gozando de paz e tranqüilidade antes da batalha iniciar-se. – Foi uma incrível luta, será que a de hoje será tão emocionante? É agora, minha gente! Que entre a equipe de Portugal! – Ana, Celina e Soraia entraram ovacionadas pelo público, cativando-os com seus belos sorrisos. – E equipe que é na verdade um combinado europeu, os Europe Fire! – Franklin entrou primeiro, com Christie em seus calcanhares. Alice ajudava Érika, aparentemente não muito bem, a subir os degraus. – Quem será o vencedor? Peço apenas um minuto para que os líderes das equipes possam entregar a relação dos lutadores de hoje! Lembrando que eles só conhecerão seus oponentes quando já estiverem na arena!

* * *

- Bom, pelo visto, Érika está fora. Uma hora muito conveniente para ter um ataque de fraqueza, _Drag King..._– Anunciou Franklin, sem surpresas. Sua equipe estava reunida no banco a eles designado, e apenas ele permanecia em pé, com a ficha a ser preenchida apoiada em uma prancheta.

- Franklin! Pára com isso! Não estás a ver que ele está a sentr-se mal? – Protestou Alice, fechando a cara para o líder. Érika, ao que parecia, não estava prestando muita atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor, com a cabeça apoiada em Alice e os olhos semicerrados. Apesar de estar com apenas uma camiseta de manga curta, suava por baixo da faixa caída em sua testa.

- Se ela estava mesmo tão mal, não deveria ter vindo aqui, _caralho_! No hotel aquela professora ou o Daitenji-san podiam ficar cuidando dela, mas não... tinha que deixar a gente de babá! _Damn it! _

- Hey, Franky, acalme-se! – Christie se levantou do banco em que estava para juntar-se ao líder estressado. Abraçou-o por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido as frases seguintes. – Por que você não aproveita essa sua irritação e sobe agora lá na arena para o primeiro round? Aí você me coloca para fazer a segunda luta e a debilóide nem vai precisar lutar...

- Hum... até que para alguém que só pensa no meu _fucking _cartão de crédito, você até que não é má estrategista, Chris... – Respondeu o líder, desvencilhando-se da garota para anotar a relação dos lutadores. – Então está decidido. Eu serei o primeiro, Christie lutará no segundo round e Alice terminará as lutas, se for realmente necessário.

- Tem cuidado, Franklin. Eu encontrei a Ana e as meninas hoje no café e elas deram a entender que tinham uma espécie de arma secreta para usar contra nós! –Alice tentou alertar o líder de seu time, porém Franklin não lhe deu muita atenção, fazendo apenas um sinal com a mão para indicar que ouvira enquanto se dirigia a arena, de costas para o time. Christie se levantou para assistir ao confronto, enquanto a portuguesa permaneceu sentada, servindo de apoio para Érika.

* * *

- VAMOS ENTÃO COMEÇAR AS LUTAS DE HOJE! ANA DIAS E FRANKLIN HILL JÁ ENTREGARAM AS RELAÇÕES E O LÍDER DOS EUROPE FIRE! JÁ ESTÁ NA ARENA AGUARDANDO SUA ADVERSÁRIA! QUEM SERÁ ELA? – No banco das Neko-chan, Soraia piscou para as amigas enquanto preparava sua beyblade. O plano para vencer já estava todo traçado. – OH, LÁ VEM ELA! É SORAIA CHAVES E BOURBON! VAMOS ENTÃO AO QUE INTERESSA! LUTADORES PRONTOS? TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GO SHOOOT!

As beyblades de Franklin e Soraia chegaram ao mesmo tempo na arena, e o inglês não perdeu tempo em iniciar sua seqüência de ataques. A beyblade adversária, rosa e azul, desviou-se com facilidade das primeiras investidas, porém a intensificação das mesmas tornou suas manobras de defesa obsoletas.

- Ora, ora, ora... vejo que ganhar aqui vai ser como tirar doce de criança... _fácil pra_ _caralho! _Mas tudo faz sentido, afinal a Alice era a mais forte do timinho de _merda_ de vocês, e todos nós ganhamos dela sem fazer nenhum esforço... Mesmo que você consiga me atacar, duvido que as _bostinhas _que saírem daí serão suficiente para fazer cócegas em Bakku...

- Falas demais e lutas a menos! Concentra-te!– Esbravejou Soraia, fazendo seu máximo para parecer irritada com as palavras do adversário. Era tudo parte do plano.

- Você quer mesmo que eu me concentre? Tem certeza? Então tá, depois não diga que eu não avisei... Bakku, acabe com a luta em um único golpe!

Com a investida seguinte do leão bicolor, o primeiro round chegou ao fim, dando aos Europe Fire! a vantagem na disputa.

* * *

- Muito bem, Franklin! Muito bem! – Christie não esperou seu companheiro descer todos os degraus que separavam a arena dos bancos para atacá-lo pulando em seu pescoço. O vestido roxo que brilhava quando a luz refletia nele usando pela garota balançou tanto com os movimentos da menina que quase fez o líder europeu perder o equilíbrio e tropeçar nas próprias pernas. Felizmente, seus reflexos de lutador de beyblade e jogador de tênis impediram o que seria uma grande tragédia/mico-mor do torneio de acontecer.

- _Calm down your fucking enthusiasm, Honey! – _O líder sussurrou calmamente no ouvido da polonesa, sorrindo. – Guarde essa energia toda para a próxima luta e nos traga a vitória no próximo round, sim?

- Sim, lindo, rico e amado líder! Farei qualquer coisa que você me pedir! – Dizendo isso, Christie terminou a subida para encarar sua adversária.

* * *

- Lutaste bem, Soraia! Agora vamos esperar o resultado da luta da Cell... – Ana foi a primeira a cumprimentar a colega assim que esta voltou para o banco. Celina já preparava sua beyblade, concentrada. A nova líder portuguesa afastou o caderno e o lápis que tinha em mãos para abraçar a amiga e cochichar alguma coisa em seu ouvido. As duas soltaram algumas risadinhas.

- Hey, posso saber qual é a piada? Por que é que a Soraia te conta sempre a ti as coisas em primeiro lugar, Aninha?** – **Celina largou a beyblade para encarar as duas companheiras de time, que riam baixinho tapando o rosto com as mãos. Parando um pouco de sorrir, Soraia se aproximou de Celina para também contar-lhe o que cochichara para Ana. As duas logo estavam rindo novamente. – Ah, entendi! E concordo plenamente! Coitada da Alice, sem sorte com equipes! Eu é que não queria ter um líder como aquele...

- Celina, é hora de lutar, mexe-te mulher! A polonesa já está à espera. E vê se cumpres direitinho o plano! Estamos a contar contigo!

- Podes deixar, Aninha! Ela nem vai ver o que foi que a atingiu...

E assim Celina Azevedo se despediu de seu time para encarar Christie, já esperando por ela na arena com a beyblade em posição de lançamento.

* * *

- Lutadoras prontas? COMECEM O SEGUNDO ROUND! TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GO SHOOOOOOT!

Rápida como um raio, a beyblade de Celina já havia atacado Banni pelo menos três vezes antes de elas caírem na arena. A grande diferença de poder entre Soraia e sua companheira de time deixou os Europe Fire! boquiabertos, atrasando a reação da polonesa aos ataques.

- Ahahaahaha! Esta luta já é minha! **– **Exclamou Celina, triunfante, quando a beyblade roxa e amarela de Christie estava encurralada próxima a borda da arena. – Ao perder de propósito na outra luta, a Soraia fez com que vocês achassem que a nossa equipe era fraca, e assim , no segundo round vocês iam estar com a guarda baixa! A Aninhas ainda quer lutar com a Alice, e eu vou fazer com que isso aconteça custe o que custar! Ataca, minha beyblade!

Para delírio da torcida portuguesa e desespero dos Europe Fire!, Celina de fato venceu Christie, tirando sua beyblade da arena. Quando a polonesa voltou ao banco de sua equipe, Franklin e Alice a encaravam com um olhar preocupado muito semelhante.

- É, Alice, parece que estamos nas suas mãos, logo na primeira luta. – Suspirou Franklin, sentindo-se derrotado. Não confiaria na portuguesa para realizar uma luta tão importante se pudesse evitar, e era contra seus princípios acreditar que a reserva do time pudesse enfrentar a líder da equipe adversária e sair vitoriosa.

- Calma, Franklin, vai acabar tudo bem!** – **A portuguesa sorridente, tomando cuidado para não machucar Érika, ergueu-se para encarar o líder preocupado. – Eu já ganhei à Aninhas antes, lembras-te? Se não fosse capaz de ganhar, não me teria tornado a líder delas...

- Christie já ganhou de você antes, mas isso não impediu que ela perdesse essa _porra _de luta. Eu tenho a sensação de que vai dar _merda..._

- Ser otimista uma vez na vida não mata, viu? – Os três Europe Fire! voltaram-se atônitos para a voz que, com clara dificuldade, proferira a frase. Apoiando o rosto nas mãos, Érika lentamente ergueu-se de sua posição original para tentar se sentar. – Ignora esses idiotas, Alice, você consegue ganhar dessa Ana aí, tem Bay ao seu lado, lembra? Que eu saiba, nenhuma delas possuiu uma fera-bit...

- Erik, volta a deitar-te! E eu não te quero ver a esforçares-te inutilmente só para poder acompanhar a minha luta!– Apesar de ter gostado muito de ver sua(eu) amiga(o) vencendo a fraqueza e a dor de cabeça para tentar animá-laalguma coisa dentro de Alice gritava que isso podia ser perigoso e que Érika precisava descansar antes de qualquer outra coisa. – Vamos, deita-te aí! Só saio daqui quando tiver certeza de que não te vais esforçar demais por minha causa!

- Você é muito teimosa, sabia disso? – Érika devolveu, encostando a cabeça na parede. – Até parece eu...

- Sou teimosa quando preciso ser.** – **A sentença dava o assunto por encerrado na visão da portuguesa. – Franklin, eu sei que não és a melhor pessoa do Mundo para eu pedir isto, mas, pelo bem da equipe, não deixes o Erik levantar-se ou se mexer-se muito, está bem?

- Pelo bem da equipe... _caralho_... por que tudo sempre acontece comigo?

- Se você puder esperar até a minha dor de cabeça passar, eu respondo a sua pergunta em cinqüenta e um tópicos. O que você acha?

- Eu acho que pra alguém que devia estar na cama com febre e dores musculares, você está ativa até demais, Érika.

- COMPETIDORA ALICE BRAGANÇA, FAVOR SUBIR LOGO NA ARENA, A GENTE NÃO TEM O DIA TODO! – O chamado do narrador acordou os Europe Fire! para a realidade, encerrando suas brigas por um momento. Gostando ou não, cabia a Alice decidir se a equipe nascida na desavença poderia continuar avançado no torneio ou se a junção de vários líderes habilidosos em um único time não era mais do que uma piada inútil.

- Boa sorte, Alice!

Com o singelo sorriso de Érika em mente, Alice finalmente subiu os degraus da arena, sorrindo ao encontrar Ana já preparada para o último confronto.

* * *

- Ah, Toshihiro! Isso está ficando tão emocionante! Eu espero que a Alice consiga ganhar! – Na arquibancada, em algum lugar na segunda fila de cadeiras, Rumiko mal conseguia ficar sentada devido à excitação da partida. Suas mãos seguravam firme a trança de Toshihiro para que não tremessem, e o garoto, que normalmente não deixaria ninguém ficar a menos de um metro de seu bem mais precioso, agora com mais de um metro de comprimento, apenas a encarava, sorrindo abobado.

* * *

- Prepara-te, Alice! Não vai ser assim tão fácil ganhares-me desta vez! – Declarou Ana, assim que sua beyblade e a da adversária atingiram o chão da arena e começaram a se atacar. – Eu já conheço os truques todos do teu galo estranho e já tenho as minhas defesas preparadas!

- Lamento informar-te de que nada do que faças vai adiantar, porque o Bay e eu treinámos muito mais do que imaginas na mansão do Franklin! E eu vou-te mostrar o quanto isso significa em relação à força! Bay, vai!** – **Alice evocou sua fera-bit, fazendo o galo alaranjado de crista rosada aparecer logo acima da arena, para delírio da platéia. Tinha que mostrar para Ana que se afastar da equipe havia sido uma experiência positiva para ela, ou nunca mais sua relação com as amigas seria a mesma. Ao menos era isso que ela pensava.

- Treinaste com o gatinho do Erik, foi?– Tanto Bay quando Alice pararam ao ouvir a pergunta. Se feras-bit corassem, o galo provavelmente teria ficado da mesma cor que a mestra para expressar os sentimentos desta.

- Não... é... quer dizer... sim... mas só... não só com ele...

Aproveitando-se da confusão da adversária, Ana começou seus ataques, visando encurralar Alice da mesma forma que Celina havia feito com Christie. A ex-líder das Neko-chan voltou-se para o banco de sua equipe, onde Érika agora apoiava a cabeça relutantemente no ombro de Franklin, enquanto Christie, do outro lado do líder, mostrava seu intenso desagrado pela situação através de um olhar mortífero dirigido a(o) colega enfermo e por caretas de nojo um tanto cômicas. O mestre de Bakku agia como se nada disso estivesse acontecendo, mantinha seus olhos azuis fixos na arena. Uma mudança súbita em seu olhar fez Alice voltar a se concentrar na luta, bem a tempo de impedir a tragédia eminente.

**- **Esta foi por pouco.– Constatou Ana, olhando para sua beyblade com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. – Ela escapou na última hora... E eu a pensar que estava a brincar quando disse aquilo sobre o Erik, não achei que ela levasse tão a sério... Agora ataca de novo, vamos lá!

Mais uma vez a beyblade de Ana pareceu sobressair a de Alice em matéria de poder. O galo da loira novamente ficou encurralado, sem saída. As Neko-chan já sorriam em seu respectivo banco preparando a festa, enquanto, do outro lado da arena, Christie revia em sua mente as _dez melhores maneiras de se matar uma criança feliz, _assunto do qual tratava seu atual livro de cabeceira; Franklin amparava o rosto caído com as mãos, visivelmente desapontado e Érika...

Érika não estava mais junto com a equipe. Achava-se a frente deles, perto da arena, sorrindo corajosamente, apesar das marcas do resfriado e da febre bem visíveis em seu rosto. Seus lábios moviam-se devagar, formando três palavras que apenas a dupla era capaz de entender. O novo golpe de Alice, recém-criado e nunca testado. Era hora de usa-lo.

**- **Bay, não percas! Usa a Canção da Madrugada!

Imediatamente após a ordem da mestra, uma canção bonita, suave e melodiosa tomou conta do ginásio. Imediatamente, as pessoas que estavam tensas começaram a relaxar, chegando ao ponto de estarem tão relaxados que começaram a rir sem motivo, gargalhar por nada. Em poucos segundos, cerca de noventa e cinco por cento do ginásio estava rindo, as Neko-chan inclusas. Ana ajoelhou-se buscando ar, não conseguia mais parar de rir, e Alice aproveitou essa chance para terminar a luta. Os Europe Fire! sobreviveram à sua primeira batalha.

Havia, entretanto, uma coisa que não estava nos planos de Alice: entusiasmada por seu novo golpe ter funcionado perfeitamente, Bay atacou a beyblade adversária com mais força do que o necessário, fazendo com que o peão fosse na direção da arquibancada com uma força descomunal, quase como um míssil giratório. O grito de dor de Toshihiro calou o ginásio.

- Toshihiro! Toshihiro, fala comigo! – Rumiko, a pessoa mais próxima do chinês, foi a primeira a tentar prestar primeiros socorros. Os outros Taichi, mesmo espalhados pela arquibancada, não demoraram a se reunir ao perceberem que um de seus colegas havia se machucado. Os Europe Fire! e as Neko-chan também logo se agruparam próximos a segunda fila de cadeiras.

- O que aconteceu, Rumiko? O que é que eu lhe fiz?** – **Perguntou Alice, desesperada.

- Eu... eu também não sei direito... eu só vi a beyblade da Ana vindo na minha direção e...

- Na sua direção? – Perguntou Ken, espantado. – Alice, sem brincadeira, você tem uma pontaria muito boa.

- É, a beyblade veio pra mim e eu só ouvi o Toshihiro...

- É O HORROOOOOOOR! – O grito do chinês tirou as atenções de todos da japonesa e voltaram-se para o garoto. Ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, não havia rastro de sangue ou qualquer sinal de algum dano físico. O que havia era uma beyblade parada ao lado de um chumaço de cabelos castanho-escuros presos por uma borracha azul. – ESSA... ESSA LOUCA CORTOU O MEU CABEEEELO!

_

* * *

Oh, um Grand-finale para o capítulo, sim, sem dúvida... Mas... indo logo ao que interessa..._

_PU(censurado) QUE O P(censurado), JAMES HIWATARI! ISSO LÁ É COISA QUE SE FAÇA? E eu não me refiro ao panaca do Toshihiro e sua fu(censurado) trança... Também não me refiro ao fato de ele ter ignorado a gente por essas últimas semanas... Isso até dá pra agüentar, mas..._

_COMO VOCÊ PÔDE DEIXAR O MEU ANIVERSÁRIO PASSAR EM BRANCO, HEIN, SEU F(censurado) DA P(censurado)??? ò.ó _

_NEM FIC ESPECIAL, NEM ATUALIZAÇÃO DA HISTÓRIA PRINCIPAL, NEM MER(censurado) NENHUMA! É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ TRATA O SEU PERSONAGEM MAIS FORTE E MAIS RICO DA HISTÓRIA TODA? DAMN IT!!!_

_VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ, HIWATARI! EU VOU REENCARNAR O BRITÂNICO MILIONÁRIO QUE TOMA CHÁ DAS CINCO ÀS CINCO HORAS PONTUALMENTE E VOU FAZER VOCÊ TOMAR FU(censurado) CHÁ ATÉ SUA BEXIGA EXPLODIR E VOCÊ TER QUE SER MANDADO PARA UM HOSPITAL PÚBLICO BRASILEIRO E FICAR ESPERANDO TRATAMENTO POR DIAS ATÉ VOCÊ FICAR REALMENTE FUD(censurado)! VOU FAZER VOCÊ IR DE ENCONTRO AOS SEUS AMIGUINHOS SHINIGAMIS RETARDADOS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

_SIM, PORQUE O MOTIVO DO JAMIE-BAKA TER NOS ABANDONADO FOI PORQUE HÁ UM POUCO MENOS DE UMA SEMANA ELE DESCOBRIU UMA PO(censurado) DE UM ANIME CHAMADO _BLEACH _E AGORA NÃO QUER MAIS SABER DE NÓS, SIMPLES PERSONAGENS VIVOS DO MUNDO REAL SEM PODERES ESPIRITUAIS! _

_Mas o pior dessa po(censurado) toda não é nem isso, é o fato de, ontem, quando eu estava completando meus – pasmem – dezoito anos ( sim, eu já sou velho, sou mais velho que o James-come-bos(censurado) por oito meses), ele ter vindo com uma fu(censurado) lista com o título "Beyblade 2 – Shinigamis". _

_Tá, o Yoshiyuki como Hitsugaya não foi tão ruim... e a Alice até que tem personalidade de Yachiru... mas..._

_ISSO É FU(censurado) RIDÍCULO, CAR(censurado)!!!!_

_**Érika: **Nós já ouvimos isso, Franklin... se incomodaria de parar de gritar nos nossos ouvidos, por favor? Isso incomoda..._

_**Alice: **É, ainda mais com todos aqueles "(censurado)" que aparecem a cada palavrão que você tenta falar! XDD_

_**Toshihiro: **Ah, era pra eu ter aparecido, o drama do fim do capítulo é meu! TT.TT_

_**Franklin: **Caiam fora, todos vocês! Meu aniversário foi ignorado e eu mereço ao menos o direito de reclamar, car(censurado). _

_**Alice: **Podia ao menos parar com os palavrões. Esses "(censurado)" fazem eles ficarem... censurados. XD_

_**Christie: **Esse comentário foi absolutamente desnecessário, sabia? u.ú_

_**Alice: **Quem sem importa, Chris-chan? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, no! O.O XD Ela está se deixando levar pela mania de dar apelidos da Yachiru! XD Essa não! Acho que vou atacá-la com o meu dragão de gelo! _Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru! _XDDD_

_(Cenas da Alice sendo atacada por um dragão de gelo materializado do nada)_

_(Aparece do nada um cara estranho do núcleo dos personagens da fase 2 que salva a Alice)_

_(Começa a guerra entre os personagens)_

_(Todo mundo esquece que o Franklin estava protestando)_

_(James surge do nada com um bola de aniversário escrito "Happy fu(censurado) Birthday, Frankyy")_

_(Bolo do James obliterado por uma katana vinda não se sabe de onde)_

_(James chorando porque sua obra prima foi pelos ares)_

_(James roubando o cartão de crédito do Franklin para comprar um suprimento infinito de bolo)_

_(James chamando todo mundo pra comer)_

_(Todo mundo comendo feito bárbaros que eles realmente são)_

_- Transmissão interrompida por super-lotação de sanitário - _


	88. Trauma psicológico! O drama de Toshihiro

CAPÍTULO LXXXII

TRAUMA PSICOLÓGICO! O DRAMA DE TOSHIHIRO!

_- O que aconteceu, Rumiko? O que é que eu lhe fiz?** – **Perguntou Alice, desesperada. _

_- Eu... eu também não sei direito... eu só vi a beyblade da Ana vindo na minha direção e..._

_- Na sua direção? – Perguntou Ken, espantado. – Alice, sem brincadeira, você tem uma pontaria muito boa. _

_- É, a beyblade veio pra mim e eu só ouvi o Toshihiro..._

_- É O HORROR! – O grito do chinês tirou as atenções de todos da japonesa e voltaram-se para o garoto. Ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, não havia rastro de sangue ou qualquer sinal de algum dano físico. O que havia era uma beyblade parada ao lado de um chumaço de cabelos castanho-escuros presos por uma borracha azul. – ESSA... ESSA LOUCA CORTOU O MEU CABEEEELO! _

* * *

- Urameshi-kun, acalme-se! – A voz enérgica de Zanxam-sensei quebrou a seqüência de gritos apavorados de Toshihiro, Rumiko, Ken e Alice. O primeiro segurava o que sobrara de sua preciosa trança como quem não acredita no que está vendo, sacudindo-a na esperança de que o chumaço arrancado crescesse de novo instantaneamente. – Você está fazendo escândalo demais para nada. Apenas uma pequena parte de sua trança foi atingida, não há com o que se preocupar.

- Como assim, _não há com o que se preocupar, _sensei? – Pela primeira vez o mestre de Fenku desafiava tão abertamente as palavras de sua professora, e pela primeira vez não sentia nem uma pontinha de medo dela. – Minha preciosa trança de mais de um metro de comprimento, que eu tive tanto trabalho pra deixar crescer e passo horas no banheiro todo sábado só pra limpar foi brutalmente decepada por uma beyblade desgovernada! Eu quebrei a promessa que fiz com o Len de nunca mais cortar o cabelo!

- Mas nem tudo está perdido! – retrucou Zanxam-sensei, tentando fazer com que seu aluno encarasse o fato como qualquer ser humano racional faria. – Você deve ter ainda cerca de noventa centímetros de cabelo para trançar e lavar todo o sábado, Urameshi-kun, e quanto a Yin-kun, quem garante que ele também não sofreu um acidente parecido e também não cortou o cabelo?

- A senhora está sendo otimista demais, sensei... – A onda de raiva passou, deixando Toshihiro dominado pelo desânimo. O chinês apanhou o chumaço solto do cabelo e abriu caminho por entre os amigos, desaparecendo das vistas de todos. Rumiko foi a primeira a se pronunciar assim que o amigo desaparecia em meio à massa de gente que começava a deixar o ginásio:

- E o pior de tudo é que é tudo minha culpa...

- Não fala assim, Rumiko! Como é que pode ter sido sua culpa? – Perguntou Ken, disposto a não ficar com dois membros de seu time depressivos em um único dia. – A beyblade que acertou o Toshihiro era da tal de Ana, não era? E ela foi parar aí por causa do ataque da Alice, não foi? E acertou o Toshihiro, né? Então...

- Só que o Toshihiro estava me protegendo da beyblade... – Rumiko respirou fundo antes de continuar sua narrativa. Beyblades em alta velocidade em rota de colisão com sua cabeça eram um de seus piores medos, junto com jacarés de pelúcia, professoras mal-encaradas, homens encapuzados e filmes de terror em sextas-feiras treze. – Quando ele viu a beyblade da Ana vindo na minha direção, ele me empurrou pra baixo do banco e caiu em cima de mim. Quando a gente voltou pro lugar, ele viu o cabelo decepado e entrou em pânico. Foi horrível...

- Então foi isso que aconteceu... – Satsuki aproximou-se da melhor amiga, passando o braço por seu ombro. – Não foi culpa sua, Rumiko, ele estava te protegendo porque quis, não porque você pediu ou algo assim...

**- **Mas ainda assim ele me protegeu! – A mestra de Fenki desvencilhou-se de Satsuki e também sumiu entre a multidão, soluçando.

- E pensar que o Toshihiro arriscou a própria trança para salvar a Rumiko... Um verdadeiro herói!

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, Yadate. Vamos atrás de Urameshi e Higurashi antes que eles se percam de verdade.

Takashi decidiu que era melhor não argumentar com o líder desta vez. Os Taichi já estavam suficientemente encrencados sem que outra discussão precisasse se iniciar.

* * *

O restaurante do hotel pela primeira vez pôde desfrutar de um silêncio relaxante, apreciado pela maioria dos hóspedes. De fato, eram poucos os que não aproveitavam a ocasião para descansar depois de uma manhã de lutas emocionantes. Entre eles figuravam os cinco Taichi e os três Europe Fire! que não sofriam de um grande mal físico ou emocional e conseguiam colocar um pedaço de comida na boca sem vomitar. Rumiko, apesar de sentar-se junto ao seu time, mantinha sua mente em outro lugar. A atitude de Toshihiro de protegê-la mesmo ao custo de seu bem mais precioso provocava um sentimento estranho, que ela não conseguia descrever. Foi a que menos comeu.

Na mesa dos Europe Fire!, apesar da vitória, ninguém parecia muito animado. Alice, a principal fonte de sorrisos da equipe, mantinha sua mente ocupada pensando no que levaria para o quarto e como forçaria Érika a comer, sendo que ela mesma esquecera-se de encher seu prato. Franklin e Christie provavelmente aproveitariam qualquer momento que a finlandesa não estivesse por perto para incomodar Alice, porém o sentimento de humilhação que pairava sob suas cabeças por terem uma luta decidida pela reserva do time os impedia de dizer qualquer coisa.

- Hey, vocês! Taichi e Europe Fire! – Chamou uma voz enérgica e séria um pouco antes do carrinho de sobremesas passar pelas mesas das equipes, vizinhas uma da outra. Os alunos todos voltaram seus olhares em direção à Zanxam-sensei. – Acabei de sair de uma reunião com Daitenji-san e nós decidimos que, em virtude dos acontecimentos envolvendo os Iceland's Majestics, os Europe Fire! tomarão seu lugar em minha sala de aula. Espero vocês em quinze minutos. Sejam rápidos na sobremesa.

A equipe de Franklin não entenderia realmente o significado dessas palavras até mais ou menos o meio da manhã, quando o líder e sua amiga polonesa foram "gentilmente" obrigados a se retirar por trocar bilhetinhos durante a explicação da matéria. Ken e Takashi, que não conseguiram conter o ataque de risos, também deixaram a sala logo em seguida, não antes de terem a sensibilidade de seus ouvidos novamente testada.

* * *

- Quem aquela _filha da puta _pensa que é? – Esbravejava Franklin enquanto ele e sua equipe voltavam para seu flat no fim do dia. – Francamente, _me pôr pra fora? _E por causa de um _fucking bilhetinho? _Não acredito que eu cheguei a pedir para ter aulas com ela quando o torneio começou! Ela não está à altura de ensinar alguém como eu! Vou falar com Daitenji-san!

- Isso mesmo, Frank! E aproveita para dizer pra ele que eu, Christie Roberts, também acho que sou inteligente, bonita, esperta, charmosa, delicada, comportada, educada, charmosa, maravilhosa, brilhante, habilidosa e charmosa demais para ter aulas com uma mulher tão bruta, aterrorizante, grossa, metida, assustadora, manipuladora e ditadora como aquela Zanxam-sensei! Vai lá e diz pra ele que nós, na condição de crianças humanas sensíveis e apreciadoras das coisas boas da vida, não gostamos da perspectiva de sermos colocados sob jurisdição de tal monstro que irá, no mínimo, causar-nos danos irreparáveis aos nossos ouvidos e sistema nervoso e poderá até mesmo prejudicar nosso desempenho no campeonato! Eu tenho certeza que Daitenji-san, sendo o bom e gentil _gentleman_ que eu sei que ele é, não vai nos negar esse pedido.

Assim que Christie parou de falar, Franklin, que mantinha os olhos fixos em um ponto aleatório a sua frente enquanto sua mente parecia vagar por outro lugar, voltou a encarar a companheira, agindo que se tivesse escutado tudo que ela dissera.

- Sim, Chris, você está certa. Ele não pode negar meus argumentos. Uma segunda vez.

* * *

- Toshihiro, você tá aí? – De dentro de seu quarto, deitado em sua cama com a cabeça afundada em um travesseiro, Toshihiro ouviu a voz de seu compatriota do outro lado da porta. As luzes do corredor estavam acesas e era possível ouvir algumas vozes pouco nítidas, o que significava que os Taichi estavam novamente reunidos em sua base. – Toshihiro, posso falar com você? – O antigo líder dos Blue Fish estava pronto para dizer não, porém o fato de Takashi estar falando em mandarim fez com que ele mudasse de idéia. Seu idioma materno lhe trazia um conforto que nenhum de seus amigos japoneses poderia entender.

- Seja rápido. – Respondeu, também em mandarim. Takashi empurrou a porta e entrou.

- Ainda triste por causa da trança? – Perguntou ele.

- É. Eu liguei pro Len enquanto vocês almoçavam, mas nem precisei contar o que aconteceu, ele falou que tinha visto tudo pela tv. – Toshihiro, apesar de ter concordado em falar com o pequeno colega de time, continuava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, sem encará-lo e falando com a voz arrastada. Mesmo no escuro era possível perceber que ele não havia refeito a trança, e o local atingido pela beyblade de Ana permanecia um emaranhado de fios bagunçados.

- E o que ele falou?

- Ele disse que estava tudo bem, se tinha sido por uma boa causa.

- Então você não tem por que ficar triste, oras! Se Len não vê problemas em você ter seu cabelo cortado contra a sua vontade, você também não devia! – Takashi sorriu, aproximando-se da cama do amigo. Toshihiro finalmente levantou o rosto. As únicas marcas presentes nele eram aquelas causadas pelo travesseiro contra a pele.

- E eu falei também com o Hehashiro. Ao menos tentei, porque ele ficou a maior parte do tempo me provocando dizendo que eu estava apaixonado e tinha protegido a garota amada como um verdadeiro cavaleiro e coisas assim... – A voz do mestre de Fenku se tornou um pouco mais arrastada, intrigando Takashi.

- E isso te deixou mal? Achei que não fosse mais segredo pra ninguém que você gostava da Rumiko...

- Esse é o problema. Não é segredo pra ninguém, só pra ela. – Toshihiro suspirou, relaxando os ombros. Ele e Takashi mergulharam em um silêncio tenso que durou alguns minutos, até a voz do chinezinho menor ser pronunciar novamente.

- Pois então vai lá e faz isso não ser mais segredo nem pra ela!

* * *

Rumiko estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Satsuki. A loira assistia ao noticiário em inglês e parecia preocupada com as últimas notícias da Guerra do Iraque, que todos os dias tirava a vida de dezenas de civis e militares. A mestra de Fenku, por não entender inglês tão bem assim e por não ter nenhum interesse em ver pessoas sendo mortas quando seu humor já não era dos melhores, mantinha a cabeça voltada para a janela, admirando as luzes da cidade. Eram onze da noite. Em sua casa, em Tóquio, já devia estar amanhecendo, seus pais provavelmente estariam indo para o trabalho, ou melhor, seu pai estaria, pois sua mãe provavelmente estava de licença devido à gravidez.

A aproximação de um certo chinês de trança bagunçada fez com que Rumiko esquecesse um pouco a família e voltasse sua cabeça para dentro do apartamento de novo. Toshihiro havia pedido licença a Satsuki e encontrava-se sentado onde a loira antes estivera.

- Rumiko... eu preciso... conversar.

O coração da japonesa disparou. Estaria Toshihiro bravo com ela por causa da trança destruída? Estaria ele disposto a brigar com ela? Ou pior, poderia ele tentar cortar seu cabelo como forma de vingança? A voz de Toshihiro, porém, era calma e um tanto hesitante. Era fácil perceber que ele estava nervoso. Rumiko sorriu, torcendo para que seus piores medos com relação a essa conversa não se confirmassem.

- Pois então... o que você quer dizer? – Perguntou ela, mais impessoal do que gostaria. Toshihiro pareceu hesitar ainda mais depois desta resposta, porém ele respirou fundo e seus olhos tornaram-se determinados.

- Rumiko... É que eu... bem... sobre hoje...

- OH NÃO! NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ BRAVO COMIGO PORQUE SEU CABELO FOI CORTADO E AGORA VOCÊ QUER VINGANÇA CORTANDO O MEU CABELO COM SUA BEYBLADE ATÉ ELE FICAR TÃO CURTO QUE AS PESSOAS VÃO APONTAR PRA MIM E ME CHAMAR DE CARECA! NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ VAI...

- Calma, calma, Rumiko! – Toshihiro perdeu toda a pose de sério e preocupado com o ataque de nervos da companheira. Sem que percebesse, estava sorrindo novamente. A maioria dos ataques de medo de Rumiko eram cômicos, embora alguns pudessem parecer trágicos. – Eu não vou cortar seu cabelo, prometo!

- ... E AÍ ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI PEGAR E... não vai? – Rumiko acalmou-se de súbito, voltando a sentar-se no sofá com uma expressão serena.

- Não. Eu quero te contar porque foi que eu fiz aquilo hoje... quer dizer... tinha uma razão para eu querer te proteger naquela hora sem me importar com as conseqüências...

- O que é? – O rosto de Toshihiro rapidamente mudava de um tom pálido de mármore para um vermelho de metal em fusão. A nova coloração do rosto do chinês era tão brilhante que chamou a atenção de todos os seus companheiros de equipe e de algumas pessoas na rua que, ao passarem embaixo da janela do flat 302, paravam intrigados para observar a estranha escolha para iluminação de ambientes.

-Bem... eu percebi isso há algum tempo... e estou tentando te dizer desde então... – Ter a atenção de todos os presentes, além da própria Rumiko estava começando a ficar desconfortável, e o barulho do telefone tocando ao longe por pouco não tirou sua concentração. – Rumiko, o que acontece é que eu... eu gosto...

- Rumiko, telefone pra você! É urgente!

Toshihiro congelou ao ouvir a voz de Ken gritando do outro lado da sala. Será possível que seu colega de time não podia ter esperado mais dois segundos para interrompê-lo? Precisava bancar o legume insensível incapaz de perceber a complicada situação em que um de seus melhores amigos se encontrava? Com um olhar que pedia desculpas, Rumiko levantou-se para apanhar o aparelho sem fio das mãos de seu companheiro de franja estranha, entrando no quarto para fugir do barulho. De tão compenetrado que estava em se colocar para baixo se achando o último homem da Terra, o chinês não percebeu quando sua amiga voltou para a sala pulando quase até o teto causando uma devastação maior do que um terremoto. Percebeu que Rumiko voltara quando já era tarde demais, e ela encontrava-se sentada em seu colo, com um sorriso tão grande que chegava a lembrar o de Yoshiyuki.

- Toshihiro, eu agora tenho oficialmente um irmãozinho! – Anunciou ela, eufórica. Ainda sob efeito da alegria extrema, em um ato completamente impulsivo, ela o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha, pulando logo em seguida para fazer o mesmo com Satsuki, Ken e Takashi. – EU TENHO UM IRMÃOZINHO!!!!!!

* * *

Quando os Europe Fire! e outras equipes vizinhas vieram reclamar do barulho que a japonesa estava fazendo durante o horário de silêncio, acabaram sendo também chamados para a festa, praticamente empurrados pelos abraços empolgados de Rumiko para dentro do flat 302. No fim, os Taichi não dormiram nada na véspera de sua estréia, felizes por poderem celebrar a chegada de Hikaru Higurashi, o mais novo membro da família de Rumiko.

* * *

Nove de outubro, quinta-feira. Estréia dos Taichi.

O flat dos Taichi, devido à festa da noite anterior, transformou-se em uma espécie de _camping entre quatro paredes _para a maioria dos beybladers que participaram das comemorações. Oito entre dez beybladers que entraram no flat 302 não quiseram mais sair, o que fez com que Yuy, às duas da madrugada, saísse de fininho para dormir no quarto de Daitenji-san. Mais ou menos por esta hora, Érika apareceu, com um aspecto um pouco melhor do que o que apresentara durante a luta da manhã, já animada o suficiente para suportar gritos agudos. Às nove da manhã, quem entrasse na sala teria que tomar muito cuidado para não pisar em alguma criança dormindo no chão enrolada em sacos de dormir tirados convenientemente de dentro do armário de vassouras do corredor.

Franklin estava entre os primeiro a acordar. Normalmente, teria sido um dos primeiro a ir embora para sua cama macia e travesseiros fofos, juntamente com Christie, mas seus instintos de provocador tiveram um peso considerável em sua decisão de ficar e aproveitar a bagunça enquanto aproveitava o fato de não poder ser censurado para provocar sua _querida _companheira de time.

- Nossa, não acredito que dormi em um _fucking _de saco de dormir. _Puta que o pariu, _que _merda _será que eu bebi pra fazer isso? - Lentamente, as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. – Oh, é, a festa do bebê... odeio ter que admitir, mas até que foi divertido... Pelo menos eu lutei beyblade com uns caras diferentes... e ganhei, pra variar... Acho que eram alemães...

- Acordado já, _Franky? **– **_O líder europeu pôs-se em alerta ao ouvir a voz provocadora atrás de si.

- Te pergunto o mesmo, _Drag King. _Achei que fosse descansar depois de ontem...

- Ah, infelizmente pra você, eu acho que meu sistema imunológico é meio forte, sabe, e eu já me sinto muito bem, obrigado. – Um novo jogo de provocações estava começando. Os dois rivais se encararam.

- EEEERIIIIIK! JÁ ACORDASTE!!!– Pegos de surpresa pela súbita aparição de Alice, tanto Franklin quanto Érika foram derrubados pela onda loira de felicidade que se jogava em cima deles. – AH, AINDA BEM QUE JÁ ESTÁS MELHOR! ESTAVA TÃO PREOCUPADA!!** – **Alice não perdeu tempo em executar um abraço de urso perfeito em sua(eu) amiga(o), sufocando-a(o).

- Hum... Alice, eu não creio que Érika esteja conseguindo respirar... – Por mais que não gostasse da finlandesa, Franklin não podia admitir que sua rival fosse exterminada por outra pessoa, ainda mais alguém que deveria ser amiga dessa rival. Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Alice soltou Érika, assustando-se.

- Oh, Erik, desculpa-me, eu não queria estrangular-te de novo e...

**- **Tudo bem, tudo bem... – A finlandesa respondeu, tentando se levantar sem ceder à tontura. – Vamos logo tomar café, ou não conseguiremos ver a luta dos Taichi hoje...

- Falando em luta... acho que nossos amiguinhos vão se _fuder_ se não se apressarem... acho que todos ainda estão dormindo...

- Oh, não seja por isso, Franklin! Eu vou lá acordá-los!– Érika e Franklin só tiveram o trabalho de observar enquanto Alice, aos saltos, partia para os quartos dos Taichi, despertando-os com berros entusiasmados que rivalizavam os do despertador escandaloso. Os orientais não foram os únicos a despertar, mas também todos os outros "acampados" nas horas próximas viram seus escassos minutos de sono terminarem de uma forma abrupta e traumática.

**

* * *

- Olha, eu até achava a Alice uma garota legal, mas agora... acho que vou mudar de opinião...**

**- **Eu também... e meus tímpanos...

Ken e Takashi eram os últimos na fila dispersa que tomava o rumo do restaurante. Graças aos gritos esganiçados da portuguesa, não houve uma alma que não se desprendesse temporariamente de seu corpo ou um tímpano que não tenha sido furado. O bloco de beybladers em choque acomodou-se calmamente em suas mesas e somente depois de transcorridos alguns tensos minutos foi que eles perceberam que estavam em um restaurante e deviam se levantar para se servirem.

- Por que não fazemos uma guerra de comida? – Sugeriu Ken, voltando ao seu estado normal de ânimos depois de algumas torradas com mel e molho branco.

- Por que você não vai dar uma voltinha por aí enquanto eu conto pra Zanxam-sensei o que você está tentando fazer? – Replicou Satsuki no mesmo tom, com uma leve provocação. O humor inabalável de Rumiko contagiava-a também, e ela sentia uma incontrolável vontade de provocar aqueles a sua volta.

- Por que vocês não calam a boca e comem? – À primeira vista, parecia que Koichi Yuy seria o único a não se envolver na atmosfera animada que envolvia a todos partindo da mestra de Fenki, porém Satsuki sabia – e, de uma certa forma, se orgulhava de ser a única a realmente saber – que ele também havia sido contagiado, mesmo que em menor grau, como revelava o tom casual de sua voz, sem a costumeira irritação.

* * *

A animação de Rumiko aumentava conforme o tempo passava. Foi ela a responsável por guiar seus companheiros de time até o ginásio, conseguindo fazer com que até mesmo Toshihiro esquecesse a trança decepada para se deixar levar pela ansiedade e alegria de lutar com a beyblade. Demonstrando uma coragem que nunca imaginara ter, foi a japonesa a primeira a cumprimentar os adversários, a equipe alemã, uma das que compareceram à festa da noite anterior.

- Espero que tenhamos uma boa luta, e que o melhor vença. – Disse ela, apertando a mão do líder adversário, Herman Webber. Loiro, de olhos verdes e com o rosto salpicado de sardas, ele poderia assemelhar-se a Luiz Schester, se não fosse muito maior, mais forte e mais simpático que o mestre de Brance.

- Eu também, Rumiko Higurashi, eu também.

* * *

- Figurinha interessante esse Webber, né? – Durante a reunião da equipe para decidir quais seriam os lutadores, Takashi foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. – Normalmente os caras altos e fortões são ou muito intimidadores e durões tipo o Yuy ou umas antas retardadas feito o Energúmeno Mongol, mas esse cara consegue ser tão grande quando o Yuy e tão charmoso e atraente quanto eu...

- Ô Paquiderme Encolhido, agora não é hora de ficar contando mentiras sobre os seus dons naturais... – Ken, como não podia deixar de ser, aceitou a provocação do amigo e a proposta para iniciar uma nova discussão.

- Ninguém aqui está mentindo, Verme Anencéfalo, eu só estava dizendo que é a primeira vez que eu vejo um brutamontes parecer simpático! – O sorriso de Takashi fez com que os quatro Taichi não envolvidos na discussão ignorassem a dupla para discutir assuntos que realmente tinham alguma importância no momento, como a escolha da ordem dos lutadores.

- Com os adjetivos empregados por sua pessoa na confecção, tal sentença acabou por tornar-se uma inverdade mentirosa, visto que os atos comparativos ali dispostos não se enquadram com o padrão realístico da realidade do mundo real em que habitamos. – Ken sentiu que ganhara a discussão ao finalmente imitar um discurso com as palavras complicadas e sem nexo que seu melhor amigo costumava usar. Sua empolgação não durou muito, entretanto:

- Ken Urashima, pelo amor de Deus, se você quer me imitar, pelo menos faça isso depois de ter algumas aulas de regência verbal e sintaxe, por favor? Meus ouvidos agradeceriam... Tendo em vista o seu escasso conhecimento de seu idioma nativo e a minha evidente superioridade no campo lingüístico, concluo que o jovem púbere com quem discuto não tem a menor possibilidade de vencer qualquer tipo de debate, duelo verbal, ou confronto de qualquer tipo envolvendo o emprego de palavras em uma ordem coesa. Em outras palavras: eu ganhei a discussão, Ogro Neadertal!

- Tá, eu paro, mas só porque esse monte de palavra difícil deixou o meu cérebro um pouco bagunçado...

Ken afastou-se vagarosamente dos companheiros com a cabeça balançando levemente de um lado para o outro, um tanto tonto. À princípio, nenhum dos Taichi se preocupou em segui-lo, relacionando-o como o último lutador do dia. Toshihiro seria o primeiro, seguido de Rumiko.

- Vai, Toshihiro! Mostra pra esses alemães como é que se luta beyblade! – Gritou Rumiko, praticamente empurrando o amigo chinês escada acima. – E aí você ganha e dedica a vitória a mim e ao Hikaru e... não, eu vou fazer isso... você dedica a vitória ao seu cabelo brutalmente cortado e...

- Tá, Rumiko, eu já entendi... – A voz desanimada de Toshihiro finalmente conseguiu calar a japonesa empolgada. Até o momento, ele conseguira se manter feliz esquecendo-se do trágico fim de seu cabelo, porém, agora que a lembrança retornara com toda a força, uma leve tristeza voltava a se apoderar dele. Rumiko ficou olhando o chinês terminar a subida. Realmente, dez centímetros de cabelo faziam falta na imagem que ela estava acostumada a ver em suas costas. Não era difícil entender como ele se sentia.

* * *

- TODOS PREPARADOS? É A ESTRÉIA DOS TAICHI, OS RECORDISTAS EM VITÓRIAS NO CIRCUITO MUNDIAL, QUERIDINHOS DA TORCIDA, AMADOS ATÉ MESMO POR SEUS ADVERSÁRIOS! SERÁ QUE A ALEMANHA SERÁ CAPAZ DE PARAR O JAPÃO OU OS ANTIGOS ALIADOS DE GUERRA TRAVARÃO UMA LUTA SEM PRECEDENTES? – O narrador, provavelmente por não ser nem japonês, nem alemão, e por não ter o mínimo conhecimento de história do século XX, não percebeu o mal-estar que suas palavras causaram na torcida ao relembrar os tempos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Para muito alemães, os horrores do exército nazista eram a vergonha nacional, um tabu que não podia ser desculpado. A ferida eterna do povo alemão aos poucos cicatrizava, mas ainda era demasiada sensível, mesmo passados 58 anos do fim dos confrontos. – TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GO SHOOT!

Toshihiro e seu adversário, Karl-Heinz Hinderburg, lançaram as beyblades. O adversário do chinês era alto, aparentava ter seus dezoito anos, rosto salpicado de sardas. Seu cabelo era totalmente branco, assim como sua beyblade. Nos primeiros momentos da luta, apenas o alemão atacava, enquanto Toshihiro se limitava a observar seus movimentos.

- Você está tristinho porque perdeu seu precioso cabelo, não foi? – Achando que a luta se tornara chata de repente, Karl-Heinz decidiu que era hora de provocar seu adversário para desestabilizá-lo e garantir a vitória no primeiro confronto. – Ah, não se preocupe, eu vou acabar com a luta rapidinho para dar tempo a você de chorar em um cantinho escondido...

- Fenku, ataque Tufão Submarino.

Diante dos olhares assombrados de toda a torcida e jogadores alemães, o leviatã e sua onda gigante mandaram para longe a beyblade adversária. Enquanto recolhia Fenku, Toshihiro foi abordado por seu rival estupefato em busca de uma explicação. Os Taichi, ao ouvirem as palavras do amigo, sorriram satisfeitos com o amadurecimento do vice-líder depois de tantas turbulências sem sua vida pessoal:

- Acontece que o que acontece fora da arena não deve ser levado para dentro dela, ou todo o time pode sair prejudicado. E eu dedico a vitória de hoje ao meu cabelo decepado, que eu fiz questão de guardar em um envelope debaixo do meu travesseiro.

Rumiko, Satsuki e Takashi prontamente abraçaram o colega quando este voltou, impedindo que a onda de desânimo pela perda abrupta de cabelo voltasse a abalá-lo. Yuy foi novamente o estraga-prazeres, chamando a mestra de Fenki para o combate.

- Sim, eu irei agora, vou ganhar e dar a vitória ao meu irmãzinho fofo, _bunitinhu, _xodozinho da maninha! Vamos, Fenki, temos uma luta para ganhar!

Rumiko entrou na arena praticamente pulando. Seu adversário era o líder Herman. Os dois se cumprimentaram sorrindo e prepararam as beyblades. O entusiasmo de Rumiko foi visível durante toda a luta. Fenki atacou como nunca antes, e a sincronia entre mestre e fera-bit impressionou até mesmo Fran. Na arquibancada, não só os Europe Fire!, como também um certo garotinho fofinho com enormes olhos azuis e um sorriso ainda maior sorriram satisfeitos com o poder da rival. O alemão não teve chance.

* * *

- Muito bem, Rumiko!

- Parabéns, Rumiko!

- Por que você nunca fez isso antes?

- Tinha que lutar assim mais vezes...

- Bem que sua mãe podia te dar mais irmãozinhos...

- Quero ver você repetir isso quando a gente chegar na final...

Ocupados demais em parabenizar Rumiko pela excelente luta, três entre quatro Taichi não perceberam que Ken não estava por perto para fazer a próxima. Yuy, tentando se convencer que fazia isso apenas para que sua equipe, conseqüentemente ele próprio, pudesse continuar na competição, logo se prontificou a procurar o garoto. Imaginando que encontraria um maluco depressivo tentando se curar de mais uma derrota humilhante, o líder dos Taichi podia não admitir, mas ficou surpreso ao encontrar seu companheiro de time sentado embaixo da arquibancada lendo um dicionário e uma gramática ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, Yuy, já é chegada a hora de meu derradeiro ato ou efeito de combater, por conseguinte, ato ou efeito de bater-se com, opor-se a, contestar, fazer diligencia para dominar, vencer ou extinguir, contestar em discussão, bater-se ou pelejar? È chegada a hora de proteger a consideração à virtude, ao talento, à coragem, à santidade, às boas ações ou às qualidades de alguém, sentimento de dignidade que leva o homem a procurar merecer a consideração geral, pundonor, brio, dignidade, grandeza ou glória de meu grupo de pessoas que juntas participam de uma competição esportiva ou se aplicam a uma tarefa ou trabalho? – Perguntou Ken, fazendo pose de intelectual metido a besta, fumando um cigarro imaginário e expelindo a fumaça peã boca como se ela fosse tomar a forma de sua fera-bit.

- Sim. E também é chegada a hora de você parar com essa ridícula substituição das palavras pelo seu significado decorado de um conjunto de vocábulos de uma língua ou de termos próprios de uma ciência ou arte, dispostos alfabeticamente e com os respectivos significados ou a sua versão noutra língua. – A resposta de Yuy veio sem nenhuma alteração em sua voz, apesar da surpresa inicial.

- Ah, não vale! Como é que você consegue fazer isso sem ter que olhar no dicionário? – O japonês imediatamente largou a sua postura séria para voltar a ser o Ken trapalhão e mentalmente não-muito-capaz de sempre.

- Quando se realmente sabe o significado da palavra que se quer dizer, não é necessário procurá-la em um dicionário, Urashima. Agora vamos, os outros estão esperando por nós.

Enquanto Ken e Yuy seguiam seu caminho de volta para a arena, o último percebeu que o primeiro ainda tinha em suas mãos o dicionário e a gramática. Só restava ao líder dos Taichi esperar que o garoto não fosse fazer nenhuma bobagem com eles na arena.

* * *

- VAMOS COMEÇAR! É A TERCEIRA LUTA, OS TAICHI JÁ VENCERAM AS DUAS ANTERIORES E GARANTIRAM A VITÓRIA, MAS A TORCIDA AINDA PEDE POR MAIS! VAMOS LÁ, URASHIMA E SCHNEIDER! QUEM SERÁ O MELHOR? GO SHOOT!!!!

Como Yuy nada mencionara sobre seu encontro com Ken embaixo da arquibancada, a equipe oriental mirava intrigada os livros postos embaixo dos braços de seu colega de equipe. Na arena, Fenrochi parecia segurar bem os ataques do oponente loiro. Uma pequena queda em seu poder foi sentido, porém, quando seu mestre passou a se concentrar novamente em seu dicionário. Assim que o japonês voltou a se concentrar na batalha a sua frente, porém, o dragão voltou ao seu normal. Quem não parecia muito normal, por outro lado, era Ken:

- Prepare-se para ser ou ficar privado de _abre parênteses _coisa possuída _fecha parênteses, _cessar de ter ou deixar de sentir, sofrer a perda, o prejuízo de, não aproveitar, ter mau êxito em, esquecer um lugar e que não se tem lembrança, deixar de viajar e _abre parênteses _um veículo _fecha parênteses _por não chegar na hora própria, perverter, corromper, deixar de ver ou de punir, desperdiçar, ser vencido em, não chegar a dar a luz, sofrer dano ou prejuízo, arruinar-se, desgraçar-se ou extraviar-se!

- Então quem sabe você não escolhe um desses significados todos aí enquanto pega a sua beyblade lá no fundo da arena para usar pra você, já que enquanto você falava esse monte de coisa inútil, minha beyblade acabou com a luta...

Ken, perplexo, mal conseguiu olhar para baixo. De fato, Schneider estava falando a verdade. Fenrochi havia perdido por causa do extenso falatório tirado de dicionário do garoto. Buscou os companheiros de equipe para algum apoio ou conforto, mas estavam todos rindo, gargalhando, obviamente puxados por Takashi. Se aquele não fosse o terceiro round de uma luta já ganha, com certeza essa não seria a postura de seu time.

Deu uma última olhada no dicionário em sua mão antes de jogá-lo para trás e se reunir ao resto dos Taichi para comemorar. Não percebeu que seu pesado livro finalmente causara um dano – provavelmente irreparável – ao seu oponente, nem nunca perceberia.

_**

* * *

Todos: ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA!**_

_**James: **Já repararam como esse coral de Aleluia está ficando freqüente nessa fic? _

_**Satsuki: **Mas é óbvio! Olha só quanto tempo demora para fazer uma atualização? Desse jeito você não vai terminar até 2008..._

_**James: **Ah, não! Isso não!_

_**Ken: **Então pára de ter bloqueios mentais e escreve um capítulo por semana!_

_**James: **Gente, vocês não estão entendendo... MINHAS AULAS COMEÇAM NA TERÇA! NA TERÇA! SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? SABE? ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **Que você vai deixar de ser um irresponsável e porra louca estudante de colégio para se tornar um responsável, maduro e sério estudante universitário? O.õ_

_**James: **Hum... não! 8D Isso significa uma mudança de horário pra mim! E também significa o fim da ansiedade e do bloqueio mental – espero. Só que falta é esperar que eu tenha tempo para extravasar o fim do meu bloqueio mental, porque dizem que estudante universitário não tem tempo pra fazer nada. XD_

_**Felipe: **Ih, nem esquenta! Você ainda está no Brasil, lembra? Quando é que as coisas são realmente levadas à sério por aqui?_

_**James: **Eu levo as minhas coisas à sério, estando no Brasil ou não. u.ú_

_**Takashi: **Pois é. O intervalo entre as suas atualizações expressa isso muito bem. u.ú_

_**James: **Será que dá pra vocês pararem de pegar no meu pé? _

_**Todos: **Hum... NÃO! 8D_

_**James: **Já imaginava... i.i_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, gente, vocês fizeram o James chorar! Como são malvados! (Rumiko consolando o James)_

_**Toshihiro: **Ele cortou a minha trança! ò.ó (apontando dedo indicador ameaçador para o James)_

_**Len: **É! Ele cometeu esse sacrilégio de cortar os cabelos intocáveis do Toshihiro! Ele merece morrer! (Com uma tocha na mão vestido de camponês do século XVIII) _

_**Ann: **Morte ao James! Morte ao James! (Ann com uma espada dourada rebuscada de jóias vestida de rainha francesa do período absolutista – leia-se Marie Antoine, a rainha louca)_

_**Luiz: **Isso! Isso! Matem! Matem! E glória eterna a mim! (Luiz em cima de um cavalo vestido de rei Luiz XIV, o rei Sol)_

_**Takashi: **Vamos conquistar o quarto do James! Vamos levar o império de Beyblade 2 para limites nunca antes vistos! (Takashi em cima de um cavalo branco vestindo roupa de general posando com uma mão dentro do casaco – pra quem não sabe, ele tá imitando o Napoleão) _

_**Igorov: **Não enquanto estivermos aqui! Até hoje, em toda a história da Guerra, não houve uma única vez que o exército francês conseguiu vencer a Rússia em seu território! (Igorov vestido igualzinho ao Lênin) _

_**Isaakov: **Não deixaremos que vocês passem daqui, e protegeremos a vida do Hiwatari a todo o custo! (Isaakov fazendo pose de chefe do exército imitando o Trotski)_

_**Toshihiro: **Peraí, desde quando vocês são os mocinhos que defendem uma criatura indefesa? _

_**James: **Hey! Pra sua informação, eu não sou uma criatura indefesa! (se mete no meio da discussão, esquecendo que está cercado de beybladers que acabaram de sair do livro de história da França prontos para acabar com sua raça e que sua única possibilidade de salvação é se aliar aos vilões de sua própria história)_

_**Alexandrova: **Não nos leve a mal, Hiwatari, mas você é sim uma criatura indefesa agora. (Alexandrova vestida de Josef Stálin, com direito a bigodinho) E também não nos interprete mal, não estamos te salvando porque gostamos de você nem nada desse tipo, estamos te salvando agora porque precisamos de você e de suas péssimas habilidades de escritor para contar ao mundo os nossos planos maléficos. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **É, pois é, eles são impiedosos! XD (Yoshiyuki com uma fantasia de gatinho fofinho com orelhinhas e rabinho) E muito interesseiros! XD_

_**Takashi: **Então tá, foram vocês que pediram, Soldier of Russia! Ou devia dizer, Figurões da Guerra Fria! Agora é GUERRA! _

_**Alexandrova: **Agora é GUERRA! _

_(Takashi, Luiz, Ann e Len atacam os Soldier of Russia com as armas atrasadas do século XVIII enquanto os Soldier of Russia contra-atacam com mísseis, bombas nucleares e todo o arsenal criado durante a Guerra Fria) _

_(Bandeirinha branca levantada do lado francês)_

_**Isaakov: **Ah, já? Mas que rápido! E a gente nem precisou usar a neve sem fim... (visivelmente desapontado)_

_**Takashi: **Vocês ainda vão ver! Vocês podem ter escapado dessa vez, mas da próxima eu irei triunfar, em nome da França e sua eterna glória, ou não me chamo Napoleão Bonaparte! _

_**Ken: **Hum... engraçado... achei que seu nome fosse Takashi Yadate..._

_**Luiz: **Então engole essa: Acabaremos com vocês ou não me chamo Luiz! _

_**Felipe: **Droga! Ele é xará do monarca! Isso não vale! _

_**Vladmir Igorov: **Venço vocês ou não me chamo Vladmir. _

_**Toshihiro: **Droga, ele também é xará do figurão... _

_**Franklin: **Vocês esqueceram de mim, porra! (Franklin vestido como presidente americano) Eu sou Franklin Roosevelt, e quero Churchill e Stálin aqui comigo para a conferência de Yalta! _

_**John: **Eu sei que não tem nada a ver, mas eu seria xará do cara que faz as músicas de Harry Potter se meu sobrenome fosse "Willians" com "m" ao invés de "n"..._

_**Ann: **É, maninho, não teve nada a ver..._

_**Marie: **Aliás, por que a Ann virou a Marie Antoine se quem se chama Marie na verdade sou eu?_

_**Elizabeth: **E quanto a mim? Será que ninguém mais lembra da Queen Elizabeth of England? _

_**Franklin: **Na verdade, a Inglaterra teve 2 rainhas Elizabeth..._

_**Elizabeth: **Mas a primeira é mais charmosa! Ela viveu até os cento e tantos anos..._

_**Franklin: **Já reparou que você é americana xará de uma monarca inglesa e eu sou inglês xará de um presidente americano? _

_**Satsuki: **Já repararam que o James anda tão ansioso para começar as aulas que agora deu pra associar a gente com personalidades históricas espalhadas pela história mundial? _

_**Felipe: **Eu sei que eu sou xará de um monte de gente importante, tem um monte de Felipes espalhados pela Europa, mas como eu sou um péssimo aluno em história e nunca presto atenção em nada, eu não lembro quem eles foram ou o que fizeram! XD_

_**Isaac Isaakov: **Isso significa que eu posso deixar de fingir que eu sou o Trotski pra deitar embaixo de uma macieira esperando uma maça cair na minha cabeça pra eu descobrir a lei da gravidade? _

_**Ken: **E eu posso ir pra praia salvar uma tartaruga e ir para o fundo do mar desfrutar da juventude eterna?_

_**Emy: **Não, Ken, estamos falando de figuras históricas, não de lendas como a do pescador Urashima Tarô. u.ú_

_**Ken: **Droga!_

_**Mário: **Eu sei que parece meio estranho, mas estou me sentindo com uma vontade louca de fazer poesias..._

_(Mário fazendo pose de quem vai recitar, apanhando um microfone de algum lugar e subindo em um palco improvisado)_

_Eu insulto o burguês! O burguês níquel, o burguês burguês!  
A digestão bem feita de São Paulo!  
O homem curva! O homem-nádegas!  
O homem que sendo francês, brasileiro, italiano, é sempre um cauteloso pouco a pouco!_

_Come! Come-te a ti mesmo, oh! gelatina pasma!  
Oh, purê de batatas morais!  
__Oh, cabelos nas ventas! Oh! carecas!  
Ódio aos temperamentos regulares!  
Ódio aos relógios musculares! Morte e infâmia!  
Ódio à soma! Ódio aos secos e molhados! _

_**Felipe: **Há! Eu conheço essa! É do Mário de Andrade, do livro Paulicéia Desvairada! Se chama Ode ao burguês/o/_

_**Yuy: **Não sabia que você era um conhecedor de literatura. ¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Na verdade, não sou, mas acontece que, como essa é uma daquelas coisas que vai contra o mundo capitalista selvagem e a sociedade hipócrita de São Paulo, eu meio que fiz questão de conhecer ela. Fora que o Modernismo é um daqueles movimentos artísticos radicais revolucionários, e eu gosto de tudo que tenha a palavra "revolução" no meio! (Felipe fazendo pose de sabe-tudo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Porque a gente não faz uma espécie de conferência unindo personagens e xarás famosos usando a máquina do tempo que eu inventei? XD A gente podia viajar no tempo, esquecer que o James precisa da gente e deixar ele chupando o dedo enquanto a gente se diverte por aí visitando os caras importantes do passado que tem o mesmo nome que a gente! XD Que tal? XD_

_**Todos: **Boa idéia, Yoshiyuki/o/_

_(Beybladers entrando em uma máquina do tempo materializada do nada com um aperto de botão do controle remoto na mão do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Beybladers desaparecendo com a máquina do tempo)_

_(James chupando o dedo sem saber o que fazer agora que foi abandonado por seus personagens)_

_(James enlouquece porque seus personagens estão viajando no tempo tendo aulas de história ao vivo e a cores sem se atrever a convida-lo para participar de tal experiência)_

_(James entra em crise)_

_(James entra em hibernação até terça-feira à tarde, na hora de ir para a universidade e acabar com a ansiedade)_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzFzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzIzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzMzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _


	89. Zanxamsensei no controle

CAPÍTULO LXXXIII

ZANXAM-SENSEI NO CONTROLE

- Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, vou alertá-los antes que se sentem em seus lugares: não vou tolerar gracinhas hoje. Estão avisados. – Assim que seus alunos mais _queridos_ se aproximaram da sala, Zanxam-sensei cercou-os, sentindo o perigo que emanava da dupla. Naquele dia, planejava realizar atividades um tanto especiais em sala, e não permitiria que seu bom humor fosse corrompido pela dupla.

- Ah, sensei, o que a senhora pensou que gente ia fazer? – Surpreso com a abordagem, Takashi tentou fingir inocência enquanto escondia algo em suas costas.

- Ainda não sei, mas com certeza esse pacote que você está tentando esconder tem relação com isso. Me dá ele aqui. – A voz da mestra era firme e decidida. Conhecia muito bem seus alunos e sabia o perigo que uma simples caixinha podia representar.

- Mas... mas... sensei! – O menor aluno da sala protestou, enquanto Ken aproveitava para sentar em seu lugar sem ser notado.

- Me dá esse pacote aqui, Yadate-kun, eu não estou para brincadeiras. – Zanxam-sensei olhava firme para seu aluno, sem considerar a possibilidade de ceder.

- Tudo bem, então...

Takashi finalmente obedeceu, entregando a caixa de papelão cuidadosamente amarrada com uma fita amarela para a mulher ameaçadora a sua frente. Sentou-se ao lado de Ken em seguida, um tanto desapontado. Vendo que todos já estavam em seus lugares, a mestra ajeitou-se para começar a aula daquela tarde:

- Muito bem, pelo visto hoje nenhum aluno está ausente. Vou aproveitar para organizar os novos alunos em suas séries. – Ela pegou seu caderno de registros. – Bragança Alice, quinta série.

Alice, que estava conversando com Érika, não prestou a mínima atenção na professora, levando uma falta mesmo estando presente.

- Higurashi Rumiko, sexta série.

- Presente, professora! – Já acostumada com a professora, Rumiko animadamente se levantou. O nascimento de Hikaru deixara-a tão feliz que não deixaria Zanxam-sensei intimidá-la por nada.

- Hill Franklin, segundo ano do Chuugaku.

- Segundo ano do que? – Perguntou o britânico, assumindo sua personalidade de _gentleman_ ao dialogar com superiores. – É algum tipo de escola secundária?

- Sim, é o que vocês chamam de escola secundária. Ou parte dela, ao menos. – Respondeu Zanxam-sensei. – Se eu não me engano, você é aluno da _Eton College_, o colégio mais tradicional da Inglaterra, não é?

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – O tom de voz de Franklin subiu um pouco, tornando-se mais pomposo. Os olhos de Christie brilhavam enquanto Alice ria das caras e bocas provocativas que Érika fazia. – Estudo no mesmo colégio onde estudaram reis e ministros britânicos, uma escola que existe há quase seiscentos anos só para homens.

- Humpf... machistas...

- Não me provoca, _Transexual_, porque eu não vou discutir na frente de uma professora. – Sem perder a pose, Franklin retrucou a provocação da rival. Um único movimento do lábio da professora fez com que os dois se calassem, entretanto.

- Hill-kun, por mais rico que você seja, não posso permitir provocações a outros de meus alunos. Enquanto estiver estudando nesta sala de aula, será como qualquer outro aluno meu, sem qualquer privilégio adicional. É melhor se acostumar com isso.

- _Yes, Mrs. Zanxam. _– Respondeu o líder dos Europe Fire!, deixando o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz. Lançou um olhar venenoso a Érika logo depois, que foi devolvido na mesma intensidade.

Visando evitar o prolongamento da discussão, Zanxam-sensei ignorou seus dois alunos e continuou a chamada, sorrindo discretamente para sua aluna favorita:

- Kinomoto Satsuki, sexta série.

- Presente, Zanxam-sensei! – Respondeu a garota, levantando-se para saudá-la. O sorriso da mestra se ampliou visivelmente ao ler o próximo nome em sua lista. Mais um pouco de polêmica em sua classe não seria uma má idéia. Sem contar que ela adorava ver seus alunos surpresos.

- Nowak Kataryzna, sexta série.

Os Taichi se entreolharam, surpresos, como Zanxam previa. Franklin olhou de esgoela para Christie, sorrindo levemente enquanto a companheira fechava a cara. Érika murmurou alguma coisa inaudível para aqueles que se encontravam a mais de um metro de distância de sua classe e Alice soltou algumas gargalhadas tímidas. Finalmente, quando a mestra estava começando a ficar impaciente, Christie se levantou para responder.

- Presente, Zanxam-sensei. Adiantaria alguma coisa eu pedir que a senhora use o meu novo nome nesta sala de aula, levando em consideração que o antigo me traz lembranças não muito agradáveis de um tempo eu que eu não era livre, era pobre, morava em uma cabana minúscula no meio do nada com a minha família idiota em um país idiota onde todos eram idiotas pés-rapados falando uma língua feia e sem graça, um povo sem visão de futuro, sem ambição, e...

- Se ela pode usar o nome que não é dela, então a Zanxam-sensei tinha que me tratar por Erik, já que a outra versão desse nome também me traz péssimas lembranças. – Érika interrompeu o que pretendia ser um falatório interminável de Christie, iniciando uma nova discussão. Logo, Franklin, Toshihiro, Satsuki e até mesmo Takashi se juntassem a elas, e uma discussão sobre o direito de escolha e liberdade de expressão se iniciou sem que a professora precisasse sugeri-la. Parte de sua aula estava cumprida.

_Que bom que eu não precisei propor este debate entre eles! Estou feliz que eles conseguiram fazê-lo por eles mesmos. Agora preciso apenas observar, espero que minha intromissão não seja necessária e que eles consigam ser civilizados por eles mesmos desta vez._

Enquanto Zanxam-sensei admirava-se com a espontaneidade de seus alunos, algo que de certa forma superava suas expectativas, os beybladers continuavam discutindo:

- Ora, se é assim então eu vou me chamar Winston Churchill daqui pra frente! – A voz de Franklin soou um pouco mais alta no meio do debate, que já envolvia todos os dez estudantes, agrupados em torno da mesa da professora, alguns sentados em suas cadeiras, outros nas mesas e outros, como Yuy e Érika, permaneciam em pé.

- Você está confundido as situações, Franklin, não é bem assim que a coisa funciona. – Rebateu Érika.– E eu acho que dessa vez a nossa amiga Christie, ou devia dizer _Kataryzna, _concorda comigo, não é?

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Franky, mas temo que dessa vez eu seja obrigada a concordar com nossa companheira, ou talvez companheiro de time, posto que em apenas um único aspecto, e devo grifar a palavra _único_, compartilhamos experiências de vida semelhantes e pontos de vista que acabam coincidindo por esta razão. A opção pela mudança de nome não deve ser tomada em um ato mal pensado e sem propósito, dada a importância de um nome para um indivíduo perante os demais de sua espécie no mundo em que vivemos. Um nome, porém, deve conter o mínimo de identificação com seu usuário, servindo de vitrine para as suas relações com o mundo externo. Percebe-se aí o motivo da criação de muitos nomes artísticos, convenientes para atrair o público e chamar a fama e o sucesso. Em meu caso, adotei o novo nome porque reconheço que _Kataryzna Nowak, _um nome absolutamente _comum _e _plebeu _no país de miseráveis que é a Polônia, não seria um nome atrativo no mundo de fama e fortuna que me aguarda assim que os Europe Fire! vencerem o torneio. A adoção de um nome artístico em inglês soa muito melhor para o público, não são muitas as pessoas fora da Polônia que conseguem pronunciar os nomes de lá, e logo _Christie Roberts _vai esmagar _Kataryzna Nowak _com seu sucesso, glamour e comitivas de empregados pessoais! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

A gargalhada de Christie se estendeu até o tom de pele da garota mudar para um leve arroxeado. Os outros beybladers, atônitos, observavam apenas, sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou como interferir.

- Ele por um acaso respirou durante aquele discurso todo? – Perguntou Takashi aos sussurros para seu melhor amigo, ao mesmo tempo em que a polonesa era amparada por Franklin enquanto calmamente tentava recuperar o ar que escapara de seus pulmões. Antes que Ken pudesse responder, Toshihiro levantou-se da mesa em que se acomodara para defender o seu ponto de vista:

- Mas... uma mudança de nome nesse caso não seria uma espécie de negação a sua cultura? A suas raízes?

- Você por um acaso vê isso como algo ruim? – Perguntou Franklin, dando voz ao pensamento que sua companheira de equipe não podia colocar por falta de condições fisiológicas.

- Eu vejo. – Respondeu o chinês. – Não se pode negar suas raízes, o lugar onde você nasceu, cresceu, por mais que não goste dele. É a sua história, sua vida, não dá pra simplesmente jogar tudo fora.

- Então você está querendo dizer que é contra mudanças radicais na vida de uma pessoa, é isso? – A voz de Érika soou quase tão ameaçadora quanto nas discussões com Franklin.

- Não, não é isso! Eu só estou dizendo que o passado não pode ser ignorado ou esquecido, não que ele deve também ser entendido como futuro. E isso que eu vim de um país em regime ditatorial, provavelmente são poucos os chineses que diriam isso.

- Na verdade, a sociedade imutável vigorou no Japão durante muito tempo, com o sistema de castas. – Satsuki completou a fala do companheiro. – E tenho certeza que em muitos países também foi assim, como era o caso do feudalismo na Europa, e ainda é em alguns lugares do globo.

- Dá pra alguém me lembrar qual era a discussão inicial? Eu já não lembro mais... – Um tanto tímida, afundada em sua cadeira, Rumiko interrompeu os discursos de seus amigos, difíceis demais para ela acompanhar.

- Hum... se eu não estou enganada, começámos a discutir a história de querer de mudar de nome. Eu lembro-me porque o Erik e a Christie pela primeira vez concordaram nalguma coisa, mas perdi-me completamente com aquele falatório todo da Christie, então não sei de mais nada! – Respondeu Alice, sorrindo apesar da incerteza.

- A proposta era discutir se é válido o uso dos nomes Christie Roberts e Erik Skirnoff em sala de aula. – A voz da professora se fez ouvida depois de tanto tempo em silêncio. Os olhos de Érika se arregalaram levemente, e foi dela a primeira reação:

- Quer dizer que agora a senhora mudou de idéia quanto ao que me disse quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, sensei?

- Não, não mudei, Skirnoff-_chan_, mas estou disposta a acatar as decisões do grupo. Vocês estão em processo de amadurecimento, e é importante que a partir de agora sejam responsáveis por seus atos e saibam tomar as decisões corretas por vocês mesmos. – Respondeu Zanxam-sensei, calma e serena como nenhum de seus alunos jamais a vira. Havia inclusive a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios.

- UM MOMENTINHO AÍ!- A voz de Ken foi pela primeira vez ouvida no debate. – A senhora por um acaso está dizendo que esse é o fim da ditadura da Zanxam-sensei como nossa mestra-carrasca que puxa orelhas e dá sermões? – Havia um inegável tom esperançoso na forma como o japonês proferira a última parte da sentença.

- Não, Urashima-kun, eu pretendo continuar os meus sermões para aqueles que os merecerem, mas está na hora de vocês ganharem um pouco mais de autonomia.

- E por que essa mudança logo agora? – Perguntou Yuy, também se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Ele sabia que a mestra entendia o que ele queria dizer com "agora", a reta final do campeonato mundial, e tinha uma vaga idéia das intenções de sua professora, porém elas não eram muito claras.

- O momento exige isso. Existem certas coisas que não podem ser conquistadas se vocês continuarem dependendo de nós, adultos, para agir. Nós só podemos guiá-los até certo ponto, e depois disso, precisam seguir sozinhos. Quando chegar a hora, entenderão o que eu quero dizer.

- Ah, tem certeza, sensei? – Perguntou Ken, confuso. – Porque agora mesmo é que eu não to entendendo mais nada...

- Nem eu... – Suspirou Rumiko. Toshihiro, em um gesto inconsciente, deixou sua mão cair sobre o ombro da garota, como se quisesse consolá-la. Ao observar a cena, Takashi, que se encontrava ajoelhado na mesa de Ken, fez o mesmo com o colega, mantendo os olhos no compatriota provocativamente.

- Ei, não se irritem! Não vale a pena! A Zanxam-sensei disse que nós íamos entender um dia, então, mesmo que agora sejamos um bando de ignorantes, um dia vamos saber! – Exclamou Alice, para espanto dos demais beybladers. O sorriso da professora se alargou um pouco.

- E então, o que ficou decido? – Perguntou a mestra, mais descontraída do que estaria normalmente em uma sala de aula.

- Que eu me chamo Margaret Tatcher! – Anunciou Franklin, tentando conter os risos.

- Ora, ora, então isso significa que eu não sou a única pessoa insatisfeita com o sexo que nasci, é? – Provocou Érika.

- Alguém aqui é contra a adoção dos dois, ou três novos nomes? – Satsuki levantou a voz, estendendo a pergunta para todos.

-Hey, eu estava brincando, _caralho!_

- É melhor tomar mais cuidado com o que diz daqui pra frente, _Magaret... _– Respondeu Satsuki, sorrindo de uma maneira que lembrava muito Ken.

- Ah, o debate foi interrompido, a gente não chegou a uma conclusão! – Lembrou Takashi, ainda com a mão no ombro de Ken para ver se Toshihiro percebia o que estava fazendo. Aparentemente, nem ele, nem Rumiko haviam percebido o gesto do mestre de Fenku.

- Por isso mesmo que eu perguntei. Vamos chegar a um acordo agora. – Foi a resposta de Satsuki.

- Hum... Eu acho que o Erik e a Christie têm o direito de escolherem os nomes que quiserem, quer dizer, não é nenhum crime, pois não? – Opinou Alice.

**- **Na verdade, isso pode ser enquadrado como crime de falsidade ideológica. – Lembrou Yuy, fazendo jus ao seu papel de estraga prazeres.

- Não necessariamente. Em primeiro lugar, somos menores de idade, e em segundo lugar, a lei diz que, se nos tornarmos conhecidos por determinado nome, podemos adotá-lo oficialmente, ou no caso dos transexuais, só é preciso provar que a opção é um desejo real e definitivo que é possível mudar. – Retrucou Érika, encarnado o líder dos Taichi como se o desafiasse em um duelo pessoal.

- Pois você disse muito bem, ainda são menores de idade. Não podem mudar nada em termos oficiais até serem considerados maiores. Pretendem continuar vivendo uma mentira até lá? Ou será que não sabem distinguir muito bem o que é real e o que não é?

- Nunca pensei que fosse encontrar alguém pior do que o Franklin... – A raiva de Érika era visível em seus olhos em chamas e nos punhos cerrados. – Você não pode falar do que não entende, Yuy.

- Mentira é mentira, não importa como você a olhe. – O mestre de Fenhir continuava calmo, porém o clima na sala tornava-se cada vez mais tenso. Nem mesmo Franklin ousava sorrir, por mais que estivesse gostando da discussão.

- E daí se eu quiser continuar com isso? Em poucos anos, isso não vai mais ser assim. Não é uma questão de mentir, é uma questão de sonhar, e, pelo que eu pude ver de você até agora, _sonho _é uma coisa que você não tem. Me surpreende o fato de sua equipe não ter se amotinado contra você. Acha que mesmo que uma pessoa como você pode levá-los a conquistar o título mundial?

- Tanto acho que nós já vencemos cinco torneios desde que nos tornamos um time.

- _Nos tornamos um time_? E desde quando você se coloca junto dos outros Taichi como se fossem farinha do mesmo saco? Achei que o _grande _Koichi Yuy estivesse acima de pirralhos inexperientes e imaturos, ou seja lá como você se referia a eles...

- CHEGA! – A voz de Satsuki ecoou pela sala, paralisando todos enquanto seu eco ainda enchia os ouvidos dos presentes. – Koichi é nosso líder, e todos nós o temos como um de nós, agora mais do que nunca. Por mais que nossos primeiros meses juntos tenham sido conturbados, agora não somos mais assim! Nosso time está mais unido do que nunca, e enquanto continuarmos assim, nem mesmo vocês ou aqueles malditos Soldier of Russia vão nos parar!

- Acho que vocês já discutiram o suficiente. – Anunciou Zanxam-sensei, atenta à mudança no clima do debate. – Vamos fazer uma votação. Aqueles a favor da mudança de nomes, levantem a mão para que eu possa contar. – Nove entre dez mãos ergueram-se no ar. – Bom, acho que não temos mais motivos para continuar com isso. Vamos fazer um pequeno intervalo agora. Voltem daqui a cinco minutos e eu continuarei a chamada. Yuy-kun, por favor, fique.

A mestra observou seus alunos saírem, em pequenos grupos, fechando a porta da sala assim que os últimos beybladers – a dupla de tomates ambulantes Rumiko e Toshihiro, que finalmente perceberam a posição em que se encontravam – saíram. Yuy estava sentado na mesa em frente a sua, esperando pacientemente que ela lhe dissesse porquê o impedira de sair com os outros.

- Você tem alguma idéia do por quê de eu ter te detido aqui, Koichi Yuy? – Perguntou ela, séria, encarando o garoto no que ela imaginava que fosse olho no olho.

- Talvez. – Respondeu ele.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu quero te parabenizar pela sua postura agora a pouco. Reconheço a dificuldade de estar sempre bancando o "Advogado do Diabo", sempre provocando o grupo para que eles possam discutir e pensar um pouco mais. Como sempre tem feito até aqui, você mostrou-se contrário à maioria de seus colegas, trazendo outro ponto de vista que contrariava Skirnoff-kun. Agora eu queria saber a verdade, Yuy-kun. O que você realmente pensa de tudo isso? Tudo que você falou é verdade? Em todas as vezes que foi contrário aos seus companheiros estava sendo verdadeiro consigo mesmo?

Yuy permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Zanxam-sensei podia perceber o ar incerto em volta dele, mesmo que nada em sua expressão demonstrasse. Provavelmente, o garoto tentava decidir entre dizer tudo que pensava, baixando assim a máscara que usava perante todos, ou mantê-la em seu lugar, mais firme do que nunca, evitando a conversa.

- No começo, sim. – Declarou, por fim. – Eu não era capaz de concordar com eles, ou de achar que algo que viesse deles pudesse ter algum valor. Com o tempo, passei a perceber que talvez eles não fossem tão idiotas, mas de uma certa forma ainda eram imaturos. Sim, eu estava _bancando o Advogado do Diabo, _como você falou, esperando que eles amadurecessem um pouco.

- E suas esperanças foram atendidas?

- Não ainda. Eles ainda precisam crescer mais. Eu sei que eles todos, principalmente a Rumiko, podem evoluir mais.

- E você? Você se considera maduro? Completamente formado? Capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa?

- Queria dizer que sim, mas ainda não. Sou fraco ainda, existem por aí pessoas mais fortes do que eu, e enquanto não vencê-los, não posso dizer que sou forte. – Enquanto falava, a lembrança do desagradável sorriso de Yoshiyuki e a sombra do rosto de seu pai povoavam sua mente.

- Pois bem, então, Yuy-kun. Fico feliz em ouvir o que você acabou de me dizer. Acho que isso encerra a nossa...

- Espera um pouco. – interrompeu o líder dos Taichi. – Quando começamos essa conversa, você disse "_Em primeiro lugar". _Isso significa que tem mais um assunto que você gostaria de tratar comigo, não?

Zanxam-sensei tinha quase certeza de que Yuy-kun podia sentir o quão tensa ela se tornara de repente. _Quem podia imaginar! Estou quase me descontrolando na frente de um aluno! Eu ainda não posso contar a Yuy-kun tudo que sei sobre Yoshiyuki ou Hajime-san, ainda não é a hora, nem sequer posso dar-lhe a real dimensão do que os aguarda. Mas posso ao menos dar-lhe uma prévia do que está por vir, isso eu tenho certeza. _

- Tome cuidado. Existe algo mais por trás dos Soldier of Russia, algo relacionado ao que aconteceu com os Iceland Majestics. Vocês e os Europe Fire! precisam tomar muito cuidado daqui pra frente.

- Então... toda essa conversa de termos autonomia também está relacionada com os Soldier of Russia, não é? O que eles pretendem de fato? Por que é tão perigoso pra nós? – Yuy aproximou-se da professora, ela podia sentir seus olhos encarando-a profundamente., como se quisesse ler sua mente.

- Quando a hora chegar, você vai saber. Todos vão saber. Mas tenha isso em mente: vocês precisam se tornar mais fortes, e não estou falando apenas dos Taichi. Vai chegar a hora em que as rivalidades bobas de vocês terão que ser deixadas de lado.

- Imaginei que algo assim viria. Você parece uma profetisa prevendo o fim do mundo. Bem, acho que agora sim estamos terminados. Vou chamar os outros.

Zanxam-sensei respirou fundo assim que viu a silhueta de seu aluno se afastar. A última parte da conversa a deixara tensa demais, como sempre ficava quando falava nos Soldier of Russia. _O pior de tudo é que ele tem razão._

* * *

O restante da aula daquela tarde transcorreu normalmente, ou o mais normal que se podia esperar após um debate como o que se passara. Yuy não disse mais nada durante o resto da tarde, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Aproveitando a luta dos Taichi contra a equipe alemã, Zanxam-sensei falou sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, descrevendo os anos que a antecederam para explicar as circunstâncias que provocaram a ascensão dos regimes fascista de Benito Mussolini e nazista de Adolf Hitler, na Itália e Alemanha, respectivamente. Em seguida, aproveitando-se da presença de representantes em sua sala tanto das nações vencedoras como das aliadas, deixou que mais uma vez o grupo debatesse a Guerra e suas conseqüências. Franklin, falando dos aliados, parecia um advogado profissional, enquanto Ken, o mais ativo japonês na discussão, parecia querer defender a honra de seu país a todo custo, ignorando qualquer atrocidade que o Japão pudesse ter cometido entre 1939 e 1945. 

- Não podemos esquecer que tanto os aliados quanto o pessoal do Eixo cometeram atrocidades durante a guerra, tanto é que depois dela foram estabelecidos os Direitos Humanos e a ONU foi criada para manter a paz. – Declarou Satsuki, numa tentativa de impedir que Ken e Franklin parassem de discutir apenas com palavras e partissem para algo mais físico. – Se por um lado Paris foi invadida e Londres quase destruída pelos bombardeios alemães, milhares de japoneses foram dizimados em Hiroshima e Nagazaki basicamente porque os americanos queriam mostrar para os soviéticos o quão forte eles eram!

Os beybladers continuaram sua discussão até o fim da aula, fato que impressionou a professora, visto que a maioria deles não conhecia a fundo os eventos da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como recompensa pela excelente aula, Europe Fire! e Taichis foram liberados mais cedo naquele dia, tendo como lição de casa escrever uma redação sobre os assuntos abordados no debate.

* * *

13 de outubro, segunda-feira, a segunda luta dos Taichi. 

- Ah, não, nem vem, Takashi! Tava na cara que aquele francês metido a besta estava me provocando! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Dissesse pra ele que o perfume dele era muito bom? Porque realmente, eu achei que o que diziam sobre os franceses federem fosse só mito, mas aquele cara fedia mesmo!

Ken e Takashi discutiam enquanto se dirigiam para a aula daquele dia. Estavam atrasados, pois passaram o almoço inteiro discutindo a vitória apertada contra a equipe da França durante a manhã: 2x1 em uma batalha tensa decidida pela frieza de Toshihiro ao encarar seu oponente Martim Martineau no terceiro round. A derrota no primeiro round se devia ao fato de Ken ter caído na provocação de Louis D'our sobre as "boas maneiras" dos japoneses e o quão antiquadro e ultrapassado era comer de "palitinhos".

- Você podia ter ignorado ele, como o Toshihiro! Aliás, se não fosse pelo fato de ele ser tão comportado, nem a vitória esmagadora da Rumiko teria salvado a gente! Ela foi a única que não teve grandes problemas! – Retrucou o menor membro do time oriental.

- Ah, não! Peraí, a Rumiko enfrentou um pirralho de sete anos, é óbvio que ela ia ganhar! – Exclamou Ken, tentando se defender.

- Tá chamando as crianças de sete anos de seres incapazes, fracotes e perdedores, é? – Por um momento, pareceu a Ken que a raiva de seu amigo o tornara tão alto quando ele. Essa impressão passou tão rápido quanto apareceu, porém, e logo o cabelo do chinês estava novamente roçando o umbigo do mestre de Fenrochi.

- Não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Takashi... – Ken não sabia como concertar a mancada dessa vez. Devia se lembrar com mais freqüência de que seu melhor amigo ainda era um pirralho, e que, apesar de aparentar ter cerca de cinco anos apenas, estava a pouco menos de duas semanas de completar seu oitavo ano de vida.

- Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, posso saber porque vocês ainda estão do lado de fora da sala se eu já comecei a minha aula há mais de dez minutos?

A discussão foi interrompida quando os dois Taichi depararam-se com sua professora parada na porta com uma expressão não muito amistosa. Pela porta aberta era possível para os dois visualizar as expressões curiosas, empáticas ou divertidas de seus colegas espiando-os.

- Hum... bem.. é que... – Tentou responder Ken, porém sem encontrar alguma desculpa esfarrapada o suficiente para dobrar sua professora.

- É que essa Anta Cabeluda Preconceituosa merece tantas broncas pela mancada da luta de hoje que foi necessário um pequeno atraso na sua importante aula para que pelo menos metade delas fosse dada. – Respondeu Takashi sem vacilar, como se já tivesse preparado essa resposta no caso de a professora repreendê-los por seu atraso.

- Yadate-kun, eu entendo a sua raiva como membro dos Taichi, mas eu acredito que esse tipo de discussão deve ser realizada com a equipe como um todo, em um horário que não inclua o da minha aula, que como o senhor mesmo disse, é muito importante. Agora entrem, eu vou dar falta para vocês, mas quero tratar de um assunto muito importante hoje, portanto, precisam estar presentes.

- E qual seria esse assunto? – Perguntou Ken, curioso. A idéia de poder debater com Franklin novamente lhe despertava uma vontade até então inimaginável por finalmente entrar na sala de aula.

- Entrem, e eu direi a todos.

Sem outra opção, a dupla de ouro dos Taichi ocupou seus lugares no fundo da sala de aula.

- Muito bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, gostaria de começar a aula de hoje. Primeiro, parabenizo os Taichi por sua nova vitória no torneio e pela classificação para a segunda fase, embora, como pude perceber, vocês mesmos não tenham ficado muito satisfeitos com essa vitória.

- A essa altura do campeonato, esperávamos que Urashima fosse um pouco mais maduro, prevenido contra provocações baratas. Até mesmo Higurashi percebeu a armadilha desta vez, o que o deixa sem desculpas para seu péssimo desempenho. – Atestou Yuy, erguendo o braço para pedir a palavra antes de começar a falar, como exigiam as regras para uma boa convivência em sala de aula.

- Vocês todos vão ficar pegando no meu pé agora? O que foi que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? – Perguntou Ken, indignado. Ao contrário do líder de sua equipe, não erguera o braço para falar, apenas levantara-se de seu assento, debruçando-se sobre a mesa de forma um tanto violenta.

- Hum... que tal atrapalhar um treino importante no sábado, quase cortar ainda mais o meu cabelo no domingo e nos acordar hoje aos gritos de "independência ou morte" às quatro da manhã enquanto você deixava o banheiro como cheiro característico de um depósito de lixo abandonado? – Quem respondeu foi Toshihiro, calmamente sentado em seu lugar. Especialmente para ele, o fim de semana não havia sido muito positivo. Somavam-se aos acontecimentos citados outras tantas tentativas falhas de se declarar para Rumiko, algumas contando com a colaboração – desastradas – de Érika. Ao menos Alice, Satsuki e Takashi não puderam reclamar de falta de motivos para rir durante os últimos dias.

- Ah, Toshihiro, me desculpa por isso, vai! Já passou, foi hoje de manhã, antes da luta... – A postura de Ken mudou drasticamente, o garoto passou a ajoelhar-se perante o colega chinês pedindo desculpas, o que provocou muitas gargalhadas dos Europe Fire! e de Takashi.

- Luta essa em que você lutou mal...

- Já chega! Será que dá pra parar de pegar no meu pé? Eu já pedi desculpas! Todos nós erramos às vezes, até mesmo a Zanxam-sensei erra! – O mestre de Fenrochi apontou para a professora enquanto falava, ainda agachado, mas encarando os colegas nos olhos. – O que deu em vocês? Por um acaso o Takashi falou que hoje era "o dia de provocar o Ken" ou coisa assim?

- Não Urashima, não é _porra _nenhuma disso, eu garanto. – O líder dos Europe Fire! se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – É que é realmente muito divertido provocar um _otário _que reage de um jeito tão cômico e humilhante como esse...

Sem pensar em recorrer às palavras, Ken pulou no pescoço de Franklin e o empurrou para o chão. As meninas gritavam desesperadas enquanto Yuy, Toshihiro e Érika partiram para tentar conter a briga. O caos tomou conta do ambiente, porém Zanxam-sensei não moveu um músculo sequer para tentar fazê-los parar, contentando-se em observar a confusão de sua mesa.

A tranqüilidade retornou apenas cerca de vinte minutos depois, quando Yuy e Érika conseguiram amarrar as mãos dos dois brigões com cordas convenientemente guardadas em um armário na sala. Os dois foram deixados em cantos opostos e a aula pôde continuar.

- Muito bem, parabéns pela barbárie de agora a pouco. – Declarou Zanxam-sensei, irônica. – Isso mostra o quão bem vocês aprenderam a lição sobre "união" que tentei ensinar durante os últimos meses. Entre todos os momentos que poderiam ter escolhido para brigar, este é sem dúvida um dos piores. Antes que um de vocês fique seriamente machucado, é melhor resolverem estas diferenças.

- Seriamente machucado? Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Rumiko, encolhendo-se em sua cadeira começando a se amedrontar.

- Eu até poderia contar agora, Higurashi-chan, mas pelo visto alguns de vocês são ainda muito imaturos para ouvir o que tenho a dizer. Sendo assim, vou cancelar a aula sobre a cultura viking e a excursão ao museu. Ao invés disso, teremos aula de química, física e matemática.

- Mas... mas... sensei... nós ainda não temos aula de química e física, lembra? – Apontou Satsuki, erguendo timidamente a mão. – Somos ainda na maioria estudantes do Shoogaku e...

- Ora, não seja por isso, Kinomoto-chan, vou introduzi-los ao assunto hoje e passar algumas cinqüenta questões de lição de casa para amanhã sobre cada um. Vamos começar.

Horas mais tarde, enquanto se dirigiam ao restaurante, Ken e Franklin concordaram em fazer as pazes, pelo menos enquanto suas equipes não tivessem que se enfrentar na arena, era o melhor que podiam fazer para manter seus cérebros intactos.

* * *

15 de outubro, quarta-feira. Última luta dos Europe Fire! na primeira fase. 

- Nem vem, Takashi! Eu posso até ser louco, mas suicida, não!

- Se não foi você, não será ninguém mais! Agora pára de frescura e entra lá no quarto da Zanxam-sensei, vai!

No quarto, Zanxam-sensei ouvia apenas partes dos gritos do lado de fora. Ainda era noite alta em Reykjavík, e a dupla de ouro não estava sendo exatamente discreta em seu mais novo plano de perturbar a ordem. Desta vez, o plano incluía uma invasão ao quarto da professora em busca de algum segredo que pudesse tornar-se motivo de chantagem no futuro. Claro, pressupunha-se que Ken e Takashi entrariam no quarto sem serem notados, e a mulher não deveria saber da invasão antes do momento oportuno. Como os dois ainda eram espiões amadores, no entanto, esqueceram-se da regra "agir com discrição", o que lhes custaria caro em poucos minutos.

- Meninos, meninos, será que vocês não aprendem, não? – Era a professora na porta de seu flat, surpreendendo seus alunos que ainda discutiam. Vestia ainda a camisola de dormir, seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e ela não usava os óculos. Parecia até uma mulher normal desse jeito, e Ken e Takashi teriam se perguntado quantos alunos teriam a chance de vê-la dessa maneira se não ocupassem seus cérebros com pensamentos do tipo "o que fazer nos meus últimos dez segundos de vida?" ou "Inferno, aqui vou eu!". – A primeira regra na hora de tentar invadir algum lugar é _fazer silêncio. _Já que tiveram a bondade de virem até aqui, porque não entram e me esperam enquanto me visto para o café da manhã?

Não era um convite, era uma ordem. Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar amedrontado e entraram. O flat de Zanxam-sensei era sem dúvida muito mais arrumado e organizado do que o ocupado pelos seis Taichi. Nas estantes ao lado da televisão havia um sem-número de livros dispostos ordenadamente por ordem alfabética de título e pilhas de exercícios a serem corrigidos encontravam-se enfeitando o sofá. Um laptop ocupava grande parte da mesa. Neste tipo de ambiente, Ken e Takashi sentiam-se sufocados, uma sensação muito parecida com a que sentiam quando entravam em uma biblioteca.

- Fiquem aqui, sentem-se em algum lugar, não vou demorar. Depois disso, vamos conversando até o restaurante.

A última parte da fala da professora acelerou ainda mais os corações dos garotos, que nada falaram durante os angustiantes minutos de espera. Zanxam-sensei estava quase terminando de se aprontar quando alguém bateu na porta. Foi Takashi quem atendeu, e ficou surpreso ao ver Daitenji-san parado na porta. O presidente da BBA parecia tão confuso quanto o garoto, porém sorriu e cumprimentou-o e a Ken educadamente. Logo depois, Zanxam-sensei surgia na sala.

- Muito bem, Yadate-kun, Urashima-kun, agora nós podemos... Oh, Daitenji-san, que surpresa agradável... Estava mesmo indo conversar com você...

- Teria um tempo agora, Miko-san? É um pouco urgente... – Perguntou o homem, visivelmente apreensivo.

- Tudo bem, eu estava planejando ter uma conversa com minha dupla de encrenqueiros favorita, mas acho que isso vai ter que esperar. – Respondeu ela, suspirando. – Urashima-kun, Yadate-kun, podem ir, mas nos encontraremos novamente mais tarde.

Aliviados e profundamente agradecidos pela santa intromissão de Daitenji-san, os dois garotos praticamente correram para fora do flat, indo direto para o restaurante. Zanxam-sensei convidou o presidente da BBA para sentar-se como já fizera tantas vezes antes. Pela preocupação estampada no rosto do homem, era algo sério.

- Miko-san, não trago boas notícias. – Anunciou ele, baixando os olhos, sem encará-la.

- O que houve? Algo relacionado a Hajime-san? – Perguntou ela, encarando-o firmemente.

- Aos Iceland's Majestics. Temo que nossos piores temores se tornaram realidade.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eles não estão mais em coma. Porém...

- Porém? – Zanxam-sensei tinha medo de ouvir a resposta. Precisou reunir toda a sua coragem para escutar a resposta do outro.

- Belmont Sean e Hans Bjelke terão seqüelas permanentes. Nenhum dos dois parece ter consciência de quem são, ou o que aconteceu. Vão ficar presos a uma cama e necessitarão de cuidados especiais pelo resto da vida, provavelmente. Os médicos evitam prognósticos muito otimistas.

- E quanto a Johanna Einsteinsson e Stephan Odisson?

O silêncio de Daitenji-san disse mais do que qualquer acumulado de palavras. A professora sentiu seu próprio coração parar diante da realização de seu pior pesadelo. Não havia nada mais a ser feito pela equipe que um dia representou a Islândia. Por causa de uma simples luta de exibição, quatro jovens promissores perderam a chance de ter um futuro. De um jeito ou de outro, suas vidas haviam sido interrompidas, e os Iceland's Majestics estavam condenados a serem apenas mais um time na memória do torneio, um time marcado pela tragédia.

- E o que você vai fazer agora? – Tentando lutar contra as trevas que se formavam em seu coração e o pessimismo que se apoderava de sua mente, Zanxam-sensei procurou conforto em palavras.

- Estou pensando em cancelar as lutas de hoje. Logo, todos os jornais noticiarão o que aconteceu, e é meu dever como presidente da BBA demonstrar respeito por eles...

- Pois eu acho que as lutas de hoje devem seguir como planejado. – A professora forçava sua mente a pensar em mensagens de coragem e esperança. Era preciso mostrar para Hajime-san e os Soldier of Russia que a BBA era mais forte do que eles pensavam, mostrar que, apensar de uma baixa, ainda havia outros times dispostos a enfrentá-los. Belmont e seu time precisavam ser as últimas vítimas desse plano monstruoso. – Vamos transmitir a mensagem de que não pararemos, por maiores que sejam as barreiras. Tenho certeza de que os Iceland's Majestics pediriam isso também. Os Europe Fire! vão enfrentar a equipe da Polônia hoje, e eu tenho certeza de que, com o incentivo certo, farão a melhor luta desse torneio até aqui.

- Miko-san... eu não sei... o que você falou faz sentido, mas...

- Você vai se render àquele homem, Daitenji-san? Vai se deixar enfraquecer dessa maneira? Como espera que os Taichi e os outros permaneçam do seu lado se você se mostrar um homem tão fraco assim? Como vai se impor perante Yuy-kun quando chegar a hora e agir com o sangue frio necessário para contar-lhe tudo?

Daitenji-san virou o rosto, que não ousou erguer durante toda a conversa. Sabia que a amiga tinha razão, era preciso lutar até o fim, mas estava difícil encontrar forçar para tanto. Em duas semanas, o torneio Europeu estaria terminado, a Grande Final cada dia se aproximava mais.

- Eu...

- Vamos tomar o café da manhã. Hoje, no ginásio, faça um discurso forte, contando para todos o triste fim dos Iceland's Majestics, despertando nas pessoas o desejo de lutar, principalmente o dos beybladers. Se isso não foi feito agora, Hajime-san vai aproveitar essa oportunidade para aumentar a influência de sua equipe.

Dando o assunto por encerrado, Zanxam-sensei levantou-se, saindo de seu flat sem olhar para trás. Sabia da influência que tinha sobre o amigo, e tinha quase certeza que ele acataria sua decisão depois de refletir um pouco.

* * *

No ginásio, as más notícias ainda não haviam se espalhado, tudo estava como sempre: o narrador estourava os tímpanos do público aclamando as lutas, as duas equipes prestes a se enfrentar discutiam em seus bancos, as pessoas nas arquibancadas torciam animadas. Quando, antes da primeira luta se iniciar, Daitenji-san pediu a palavra, o ginásio todo se calou, e o silêncio tornou-se mais e mais pesado conforme as palavras do presidente da BBA penetravam nos ouvidos das milhares de pessoas presentes. Pela primeira vez, a consciência de que talvez aquele não fosse apenas um simples torneio de beyblade atingiu a todos, em maior ou menor grau. A grande maioria, como previa a professora, mostrou-se a favor de um confronto, julgando inaceitável que tais abusos pudessem continuar. Entres estes, encontravam os Taichi e os Europe Fire!, cientes de seus papéis como fortes equipes munidas de feras-bit. O nome de Hajime-san não foi citado, porém todos sabiam da enorme parcela de culpa dos Soldier of Russia nessa situação. 

Daitenji-san foi aplaudido durante mais de cinco minutos ininterruptamente, e as lutas seguiram-se logo em seguida. A previsão da mestra estava certa, os Europe Fire! fizeram a melhor luta do torneio até o momento, ganhando da antiga equipe de Christie por três rounds a zero em poucos instantes.

No momento em que as pessoas começavam a se retirar do ginásio, foi como se uma bomba-relógio gigante, programada para explodir em duas semanas, fosse ativada. Impedir a sua explosão era impossível, mas a tarefa de minimizar seus danos era de todos eles.

_**

* * *

Yoshiyuki: Noooossa... que final sinistro... XD **_

_**Rumiko: **Nem me fala! Eu to com medo do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente! ç.ç_

_**Alexandrova: **Eu não sei porquê... Nós prometemos acabar com vocês rapidamente e sem dor quando chegar a hora... (olhar assassino)_

_(Rumiko se escondendo atrás do Yuy tremendo mais do que vara de saracura)_

_**Yuy: **¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **Mal posso esperar para começar as lutas! ò.ó_

_**Len: **Precisamos treinar mais do que nunca! ò.ó_

_**Ann: **Vingança! Vingança! Eu quero vingança! ò.ó_

_**Hehashiro: **Qualquer um que encostar um dedo no meu irmão vai sofrer as conseqüências! ò.ó_

_**Igorov: **¬¬''_

_**Elizabeth: **Ore wa BURNING! (Passa Elizabeth com um bastão de beisebol em chamas)_

**_Franklin: _**Puta que o pariu_, o nível desse off-talk está _puta_ baixo, _caralho...

_**Ken: **Olha quem fala... u.ú_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **(aparece do nada vestindo roupas de sacerdotisa-profetisa-oráculo-que-prevê-o-futuro) Estamos às portas da batalha final. É uma questão de mais cinco principais confrontos, um final melodramático-esperançoso-angustiante e tempo livre para Hiwatari-kun escrever tudo isso. Aí entraremos em solo russo. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **Lugar de onde muitos de vocês não mais sairão... XD_

_**Rumiko: **O que isso quer dizer?(Enfiando-se no bolso da calça do Yuy pra se proteger do olhar feliz-barra-demoníaco do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yuy: **¬¬''''''''''''' _

Yoshiyuki: Na verdade, isso é só uma frase clichê pra chamar a atenção. XD 

_**Felipe: **Aí, gente! Vamos quebrar esse clima de tragédia! Eu tenho um anúncio publicitário muito importante pra fazer/o/_

_**Franklin: **Oh, sim, é verdade! XD_

_**Chang: **Já estava na hora de o James dar espaço pra gente... n.n_

_**Yuy: **humpf..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Eu quero falar, eu quero falar! XD_

_**Felipe: **Não, não mesmo! Eu tive a idéia, eu falo! Fora que eu apareço primeiro!_

_(Felipe e Yoshiyuki começam a discutir pra ver quem vai fazer o anúncio publicitário)_

_(Yuy, Franklin e Chang ignoram a dupla e puxam um papelzinho escrito "cola – leia antes de fazer o anúncio publicitário integrante do capítulo 83")_

**_Chang: _"**UA. Kai Hiwatari é um ditador que mantém seu poder usando a força. Depois de anos, a resistência finalmente consegue se organizar, denunciando os horrores cometidos pelo governo opressor. Com seu poder ameaçado, o que pode Kai fazer contra os rebeldes?"! _Esse é o resumo da nova fic do James, Eyes of Freedom! Pra quem acha que esse título soa familiar, é o da minha fic de aniversário, disponível em Beyblade 2 – Série Aniversários. _

_**Franklin: **James ficou tão empolgado com essa mini-fic que, após consultar os leitores, decidiu torná-la uma fic independente, cujo primeiro capítulo foi postado há três dias atrás! _

_**Luiz: **Os personagens de Beyblade 2 finalmente encontram os de Takao Aoki em uma história que mistura ditadura militar, monarquia, estudantes rebeldes, seres humanos com habilidades peculiares, mistério, ação, suspense... _

_**Chang: **Enfim, tudo que uma fic interessante podia ter! _

_**Coro de beybladers que não inclui o Felipe e o Yoshiyuki porque eles ainda estão discutindo: **Então, LEIAM!!! E deixem reviews!!!! _

_**Ann: **E deixem reviews aqui também! Não esqueçam!_

_**Isaakov: **É, não esqueçam, ou o Hiwatari vai ter problemas..._

_**James: **Ai, ai, ai... não to gostando disso..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **(parando de discutir com o Felipe porque ficou cansado de sorrir XD o tempo todo) Ah, já anunciaram? XD (Lendo as linhas de cima) Mas... vocês nem sequer disseram que na verdade o pessoal do Aoki vai fazer papel de gente má e nós seremos os mocinhos pra variar... XD ts, ts, que incompetentes... XD_

_**Felipe: **E vocês também não disseram que EU serei o grande protagonista na primeira parte da história!_

_**Yuy: **Quem foi que disse que você vai ser o protagonista? O.õ O protagonista é aquele que tem o nome no título..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Logo... XD_

_**Chang: **Quem quiser saber antes, leia a minha fic de aniversário, porque agora a gente não vai dizer nada! u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **Gente, olha só... Com toda essa ansiedade pra começar logo torneio final, eu e Fenku estamos com muita vontade de treinar... o que vocês acham de parar de dizer bobagens sem sentido em um off-talk idiota pra ir treinar em grupo contra os Soldier of Russia? _

_**Toshihiro: **Rumiko... você está falando que nem uma personagem principal... O.O Está se sentindo bem?_

_**Rumiko: **O que você quer dizer com isso? _

_**Toshihiro: **Nada, nada não... n.n'_

_**Takashi: **Isso! Isso! Vamos treinar/o/_

_(Bando de beybladers alucinados vão treinar em grupo)_

_(Soldier of Russia filmando o treinamento para poder bolar contra-ataques depois)_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **Como só eu sobrei aqui, acho que cabe a mim a missão de encerrar esse off-talk. Assim como esse capítulo contou basicamente com o meu ponto de vista, deixando os beybladers de certa forma em segundo plano, o próximo capítulo também terá uma abordagem diferente. _

_Não percam, possivelmente na semana que vem – se as aulas de Hiwatari-kun ajudarem – "Contagem regressiva! A preparação ao redor do mundo!"_

_Mata ne,_

_Miko Zanxam_

FIM

_(Zanxam-sensei sai)_

_(Uma bomba explode só porque o James não consegue encerrar nada de uma maneira completamente séria e sem utilizar efeitos pirotécnicos de cinema hollywoodiano)_

AGORA SIM, FIM

_XDD_


	90. A preparação ao redor do mundo

CAPÍTULO LXXXIV

CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA! A PREPARAÇÃO AO REDOR DO MUNDO!

Xigaze, 16 de outubro, quinta-feira. Treinamento secreto dos Blue Fish.

- Nem vem, Hehashiro! Você é o líder de uma equipe adversária, não pode ficar aqui! – Kian e Chang ainda não haviam terminado de arrumar suas beyblades quando a voz estridente de Jun foi ouvida nas proximidades. Durante anos, aquele era o lugar secreto de treino dos Blue Fish: um pequeno lago nos limites da cidade escondido por vegetação densa, garantindo tanto o sigilo de suas ações como relaxantes períodos de descanso observando a natureza. Ao que parecia, no entanto, desta vez a equipe tinha um intruso indesejado.

- O que eu sou ou deixo de ser pouco importa agora! – A voz do irmão de Toshihiro foi ouvida em seguida pela dupla, também um pouco mais agitada que o normal. Kian e Chang eram os únicos às margens do lago, seus companheiros estavam atrasados e agora eles sabiam o motivo. – Eu quero treinar também! Kufe e eu precisamos ficar mais fortes, e qual é melhor lugar para uma piranha treinar se não um lago, hein?

- Mas você é de outra equipe! – Jun continuou a discussão, falando cada vez mais alto. Era possível perceber que eles andavam enquanto discutiam devido ao farfalhar de folhas e galhos quebrados acompanhando os gritos esganiçados. – Len, fala pra ele!

- Jun... _acontessse_ que... – A voz tímida de Len soou pela primeira vez, a clareza na pronúncia prejudicada pela introdução de uma porção de fios metálicos em sua boca por um dentista realmente assustador.

- Ah, não! Não vai me dizer que você também concorda que o intruso treine aqui? – O som das folhas e dos galhos parou, o que indicava que o grupo havia parado de andar.

- Quer parar de me tratar como se eu fosse um desconhecido qualquer, hein? – Exclamou Hehashiro, cada vez mais alta. – Eu, hein, até parece que não me conhece desde que nasceu...

- Isso pode até ser verdade, senhor Urameshi-mais-velho, mas torneio é torneio e eu pretendo ser a vencedora do Campeonato Mundial, junto com os Blue Fish, o que significa que o líder dos The Strongest não pode presenciar nosso treinamento para não descobrir as nossas armas secretas.

- Jun... pega leve... lembra do _dissscurssso_ do _Daitenjisssan_ na tv ontem? – O líder dos Blue Fish era o único do trio ainda calmo. – Não acho que a _presensssa_ do _Hehasssiro_ vá nos atrapalhar, na verdade eu _atsho_ que lutar contra alguém diferente pra variar vai até ser bom para o time.

- E se ele descobrir os nossos lances secretos? – Jun baixou o tom de voz, mas mesmo à distância era possível sentir que sua expressão séria não havia mudado. – Se nossos times acabarem se enfrentando no campeonato e a gente perder porque eles sabiam todos os nossos truques, eu juro que comando um motim contra você.

- Eu não _sssei_ porque... mas eu tenho a _impresssão_ de que _nóss_ não _vamoss_ _noss_ enfrentar _nessse_ campeonato...

- Você está agindo como um profeta, Len, e isso pode ser perigoso. – Colocou Hehashiro, relaxando um pouco o clima entre os três. Derrotada, Jun deu de ombros e recomeçou a caminhada pela trilha naturalmente formada no meio da mata. Não demorou para que o grupo se encontrasse com Kian e Chang, que, cansados de esperar e ouvir o bate-boca, iniciaram uma luta de aquecimento. O lobo de Kian e o macaco de Chang normalmente usavam as árvores ao redor para lutar, se esconder e atacar. Desde o fim do Torneio Asiático, treinaram ali para melhorar suas habilidades, e desde então estavam muito mais rápidos, além de terem aumento sua velocidade de raciocínio lutando em um ambiente tão traiçoeiro quanto uma floresta. O Chang que quebrara sua beyblade nas semifinais e o Kian que por pouco não perdera para Ken já não existiam mais.

- Kaite, _Mega Punch! _– Ordenou o chinês mais alto da cidade. O crescimento acelerado de Chang continuava, ele já ultrapassava a marca de 1,90m e, aos quatorze anos, era pouco provável que fosse parar de crescer. A fera-bit macaco do garoto surgiu, iluminando a mata. Uma sucessão de socos atingiu a beyblade de Kian, tão rápidos que era praticamente impossível acompanhá-los com olhos não-treinados.

- Vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para me vencer! Kalmon, esconda-se na mata! – Ao contrário do amigo, Kian não crescera muito nos últimos meses. Sua característica mais marcante, o cabelo que se eriça com a emoção da luta, ainda não aparecera neste combate. O fera-bit lobo conseguiu sem problemas esconder-se entre alguns galhos caídos, e nessa hora a massa negra de cabelos antes arrumados em penteado "tigelinha" finalmente tomaram sua forma espetada usual. – Kalmon, use o ataque _Marcha dos Gigantes _e surpreenda-o!

Depois da ordem de Kian, o chão abaixo dos garotos começou a tremer, a água do lago a se agitar. Hehashiro, Len e Jun tiveram que se apoiar em árvores próximas para não cair, enquanto a beyblade de Kian atacava a adversária como se fosse um bando de monstros selvagens, do tipo que destrói tudo em seu caminho. O tremor dificultava os movimentos de Kaite, que não podia usar as árvores para escapar sob o risco de ficar preso entre elas.

Os tremores se acalmaram, e o trio de beybladers com feras-bit aquáticas aproveitou a oportunidade para iniciar sua luta. Todos contra todos, três beyblades lançaram-se no lago, usando pedras e folhas como apoio.

- Vai, Kailon!

- Kaluz, acaba com eles!

- Kufe, deixe os pirralhos a ver navios!

Com três beyblades poderosas lutando logo acima do lago, os pequenos peixes inocentes que ali residiam agruparam-se em um canto consideravelmente seguro, a salvo de qualquer ameaça giratória. Quando os efeitos do tremor causado por Kalmon finalmente se acalmaram, novos tremores surgiram.

- Kailon, Presas Assassinas!

- Kufe, Mordida Letal!

- Kaluz, Mergulho Divertido!

Os efeitos sonoros e o show pirotécnico causados pelo choque dos ataques chamou a atenção de Kian e Chang, que entraram mata a dentro para escapar do destino cruel que provavelmente aguardava qualquer um que permanecesse em um raio de duzentos metros do confronto.

Já era noite quando, exaustos, os cinco voltaram a suas casas, completamente exaustos. Nas próximas duas semanas, havia muito o que melhorar, novas técnicas a serem desenvolvidas e aperfeiçoadas. Hehashiro, mais do que seus amigos, tinha certeza de que seu irmão caçula seria bem-sucedido neste torneio, lembrava-se ainda do sonho que tivera envolvendo ele e um adversário europeu. Infelizmente, este mesmo sonho trazia também lembranças sinistras de um lutador cruel e frio. Precisava ficar forte se quisesse vencê-lo e evitar a derrota de sua equipe, tal como vira naquela noite de delírio.

Eram seis da manhã quando a rotina de treinos recomeçou no dia seguinte. Havia muito a ser feito em pouco tempo.

* * *

Auckland, sexta-feira, 17 de outubro. Aeroporto.

Assim que viu o discurso de Daitenji-san pela tv, Keiko Takahashi entendeu que já era hora de convocar seu time para treinar junto novamente. A responsável pelos WATB sabia que John e Ann, apesar de estarem em outro país, não parariam de treinar com o fim do torneio oceânico, assim como William e Emy, esses sobre seu olhar atento e exigência constante. Mal o presidente da BBA terminara o discurso, a mãe de Takashi encarregou Emy de gravar a luta dos Europe Fire! e saiu apressada. Os dois beybladers estavam em sua casa, reunidos para assistir as lutas do torneio, como sempre. Seu destino: a sede da BBA na Nova Zelândia. Pediria que fossem tomadas as providências para a vinda dos gêmeos Willians para o país. A influência e o poder de Keiko fizeram com que, dois dias depois, os WATB estivessem novamente reunidos.

- John! Ann! Há quanto tempo! – Exclamou William, o primeiro a cumprimentar os gêmeos, assim que os viu cruzarem os portões do desembarque. – Estava achando que a gente só ia se ver na Rússia!

- Ah, não, isso acabaria com o nosso espírito de equipe! – Exclamou John, aproximando-se de seu companheiro enquanto Ann e Emy se cumprimentavam. O líder dos WATB pouco mudara nos últimos meses, a diferença mais significativa com relação a sua aparência era o desaparecimento das manchas amareladas de papel crepom, que deram lugar a outras avermelhadas. – Pronto para treinar mais do que nunca?

- Sim, senhor, capitão! – William bateu continência, sorrindo. Com o movimento brusco, seus óculos escorregaram por seu nariz e só não caíram no chão porque a armação se prendeu em uma das muitas espinhas gigantescas e nojentas que cobriam o rosto do garoto. Quanto mais cremes antiacne ele aplicava nelas, mas as bolotas de pus indesejáveis pareciam se multiplicar.

As duas meninas logo se aproximaram, acompanhadas da treinadora. Ann, de um modo geral, aparentava estar tranqüila, relativamente calma e de bem com a vida, apesar de, ainda no avião, ter brigado com John a cada dois minutos por motivos fúteis. Mudanças físicas eram imperceptíveis na garota, a não ser um acréscimo de dois centímetros em sua altura. Ela estava agora com 1,61m e era quatro centímetros mais alta que o irmão, para quem o estirão da adolescência ainda não havia chegado. Emy deixara seu cabelo crescer um pouco, ele passava da altura do ombro, mas no geral também não mudara muito. As maiores mudanças entre os WATB se dariam no que se diz respeito ao beyblade.

Fofocas e mais fofocas dominaram as conversas no ônibus até a chegada na casa de Keiko, onde os gêmeos ficariam hospedados pelas próximas duas semanas antes de partirem para a Rússia. A casa da treinadora contava com uma arena de beyblade particular em um dos quartos, e foi para lá que o grupo se dirigiu assim que se livraram das bagagens, depositando-as em um canto qualquer por hora.

- Muito bem, é aqui que o treinamento de vocês começa! – Exclamou Keiko. Seu time estava reunido ao redor da arena, ansioso. A mulher tinha em suas mãos uma caixa preta lacrada, que, ela sabia, aguçaria a curiosidade principalmente de Emy. – Com base nos dados que venho recolhendo dos últimos torneios, concluí que vocês precisam aumentar e muito ainda o seu poder se quiserem ter alguma chance no campeonato mundial. Tudo que vocês treinaram até agora é importante, mas não é suficiente. – Percebendo a decepção e preocupação das crianças, ela tratou de acrescentar, animada – Hey, não fiquem assim! Eu tenho aqui um presentinho que acho que vai animar vocês...

Quando Keiko abriu a caixa que segurava, quatro pares de olhos saltaram de suas órbitas em êxtase. Ali dentro, quatro novas beyblades estavam cuidadosamente arrumadas, reluzentes, pedindo para serem usadas por seus novos donos. Ann, como era de se esperar, se adiantou, apanhando a beyblade roxa e cor-de-rosa de base um pouco mais estreita do que uma beyblade normal. Examinou-a com cuidado e passou o bit-chip de Takuki para o novo peão, ansiosa para saber o que sua fera-bit poderia fazer na nova casa.

- Posso lançar a beyblade, Keiko? – Perguntou a garota, sentindo seu corpo arder de excitação.

- Vá em frente, Ann. – Respondeu a treinadora, sorrindo. – Mas tome cuidado, essa não é uma beyblade comum.

- Vamos ver então... GO SHOOT!

Por mais preciso que seu lançamento pretendesse ser, o máximo que Ann conseguiu foi mandar Takuki direto contra a parede, rachando-a. Com um brilho quase demoníaco passando por seus óculos, Emy agarrou seu caderno de anotações e começou uma sucessão de frenéticas anotações que fizeram o lápis soltar fumaça. Longe de estar impressionada, Keiko convidou John a tentar utilizar seu novo peão, preto e azul escuro com um anel de ataque arredondado e mais longo do que o normal.

- Bem, aqui vou eu! – Anunciou o líder, colocando o bit-chip de Takk na nova beyblade e preparando-a para o lançamento. – GO SHOOT, vai Takk!

William e Ann não conseguiram segurar as risadas quando a beyblade lançada por John caiu no chão, cambaleando, e parou alguns segundos depois, sem conseguir se estabilizar.

- Se está rindo tanto, faz melhor, William! – Desafiou o líder. Durante todo esse tempo, o lápis de Emy não parara de se movimentar, o que elevava os riscos de incêndio no local a níveis alarmantes.

- Com prazer! – Exclamou o pré-adolescente espinhento, tirando da caixa a beyblade cinza e branca de anel de ataque dentado e aspecto mortal e colocando o bit-chip de Tanka no seu lugar de direito. – GO SHOOT!!!! – Foi a vez de John rir até não poder mais se manter em pé. A beyblade de William fez uma meia-pirueta e aterrissou na arena de cabeça para baixo, raspando o anel de ataque no chão fazendo ruídos quase insuportáveis, porém amenizados com as gargalhadas.

- Acho que agora é a vez da Emy. – Declarou Ann, indiretamente ordenando que a companheira parasse de escrever antes que seu caderno inteiro entrasse em combustão. A nova beyblade de Emy, assim como a antiga, era laranja e vermelha, e seu anel de ataque possuía dois ganchos que lembravam asas. – Vamos ver se depois de tanto fazer anotações, ela descobriu como fazer para a beyblade se mover como deve.

A expectativa tomou conta dos três WATB que assistiam, enquanto Keiko sorria divertida. Emy estava concentrada, repassando os preceitos teóricos sobre as novas beyblades em sua mente. Quando seus óculos novamente refletiram o brilho característico de um gênio-cientista-louco em ação, Tauik foi lançada.

- Oh, não! Abaixem-se! – Exclamou John, milésimos de segundos antes de a beyblade desgovernada passar quase arrancando suas cabeças. Emy não só não conseguira controlar sua beyblade, como também provocara o maior estrago até o momento.

- Muito bem, muito bem... Aconteceu como eu esperava. – Anunciou Keiko, batendo palmas entusiasmada, provocando olhares intrigados de sua equipe. – Vocês se saíram muito bem considerando as circunstâncias, e fico feliz em anunciar que provavelmente vocês dominarão a técnica certa da utilização destas beyblades até o início do campeonato mundial.

- Técnica certa? – Perguntou William, confuso. – Quer dizer que o que sabemos até agora é conhecimento inútil?

- Não exatamente. – Respondeu Keiko, ainda sorrindo. – Como vocês puderam perceber, as novas beyblades de vocês têm algumas modificações pensadas de acordo com as habilidades especiais de cada fera-bit. O que vocês têm que fazer agora é descobrir como maximizar este poder, e como essas modificações vão alterar o seu modo de lutar.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos começar logo os treinos! – Exclamou John, armando a sua beyblade para um novo lançamento. Agora conscientes do risco que corriam até aprenderem a controlar suas novas armas, os WATB começaram uma longa maratona de incansáveis treinamentos, por vezes vestindo armaduras improvisadas de metal, só por garantia.

* * *

Pretória, sábado, 18 de outubro. Rodoviária.

A ocasião do reencontro não podia ter sido melhor para os The Strongest. Apesar das más notícias que chegavam da Europa, na África havia ao menos um motivo para comemorações: David completava seu décimo sétimo ano de vida. Por este motivo, seus companheiros concordaram em se reunir novamente nesta data. Às nove da manhã, Lily e seu pai trocaram os primeiros abraços com o aniversariante e o aspirante a fotógrafo. Fazia um lindo dia lá fora, o sol brilhava e tudo parecia perfeito.

- _Liiiiily! _Há quanto tempo! – foi a primeira coisa que a adolescente ouviu de seu amigo agitado, enquanto ele pulava em seus braços praticamente derrubando-a no chão. – Meu coração estava murchando sem a sua presença! Achei que fosse morrer se ficasse um dia mais sequer longe de você!

- É, David, aproveita que o Hehashiro não está aqui, aproveita! – Exclamou Mário, filmando a dupla. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia chantagear David em um futuro próximo, fazendo o garoto pagar pelas brincadeiras que fizera durante a viagem até Pretória.

- Ah, pára de filmar, pára! Você vai ver só quando eu pegar essa sua câmera!

Lily sorriu para seu pai ao perceber que, apesar de um pouco mais velho, David não mudara nada. Estava com saudade das confusões armadas pelo garoto, do caos que sempre o rodeava. Sentira muita falta de David e Mário durante os três meses de separação, porém estar separada de Hehashiro era a parte mais complicada, com a qual ela dificilmente se acostumaria.

Quando os dois The Strongest finalmente desistiram de brincar de pega-pega, Jack Brum levou todos para sua casa. Esperava que, antes que saíssem para treinar, os garotos tivessem uma refeição descente em sua casa, além um momento para relaxar e contar as novidades. Sua sugestão foi muito bem aceita por todos e os treinos só começaram realmente depois do almoço.

- Certo então! Eu começo! Vou mostrar pra vocês como é que se faz um verdadeiro estouro de manada! GO SHOOT!

Em um galpão abandonado, Lily, David e Mário começaram a treinar. Empolgado, o aniversariante foi o primeiro a querer se mostrar, soltando Neefe sem que nenhum de seus companheiros pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedi-lo. A fera-bit de David apareceu, o giro do peão se intensificou e logo parecia que uma manada inteira de beyblades estava atacando. Uma das paredes do galpão acabou seriamente danificada.

- David! – Censurou Lily, atônita. – Tudo bem mostrar um ataque novo, mas não precisava _demolir _o nosso local de treino!

- Ah, Lily... eu tinha que me mostrar! Como é que eu ia impressionar o Hehashiro se me contentasse em mostrar apenas alguns lances meia-boca, hein? – Defendeu-se o mestre de Neefe. – Você filmou tudo, não filmou, Mário?

- Mas é claro! Vou filmar tudo, assim mais tarde teremos um material para estudar e avaliar nossas falhas e pontos positivos, melhorando ainda mais.

- Temos duas semanas, é melhor não relaxar!

- David, se você considera _não relaxar _como_ fazer festa até não poder mais, _eu acho melhor termos bastante descanso...

Os três riram da piada de Mário. Em seguida, Lily desafiou o aniversariante hiperativo para um combate de aquecimento antes do treino propriamente dito. David, como já era de se esperar, aceitou o convite sem hesitar, e a luta começou. O mestre de Neefe começou na ofensiva, acuando o guaxinim contra a parede com menos de quinze segundos de luta. Impulsionado pelo sucesso de sua primeira investida, David ordenou que Neefe continuasse os ataques até o oponente ficar tão encurralado que fosse obrigado a desistir.

- O que é isso, Lily? É só isso que consegue fazer? Será que apenas três meses longe de mim conseguiram causar tanto estrago assim? – Provocou David, zombeteiro.

- Não me subestime, David... Acho que o mais afetado nesses últimos meses foi você... Já até se esqueceu das habilidades especiais de Roufe... – Respondeu Lily, sem perder a calma. Assim que terminou de falar, a beyblade bege sumiu, dando lugar a outras tantas beyblades idênticas. Todas atacaram David ao mesmo tempo, impressionando os dois garotos. Quando a enxurrada de ataque cessou, porém, Neefe continuava girando, como se não tivesse sofrido nenhum dano.

- O que foi que houve, Lily? Esqueceu como se ataca? – Perguntou o mestre de Neefe, num misto de alívio e felicidade.

- Não exatamente. – Respondeu a garota. – A especialidade de Roufe é a ilusão. Eu posso criar qualquer ilusão que eu quiser, inclusive a de um bando de beyblades atacando. O que achou?

- Interessante, eu tenho que admitir... Mas ilusões não podem ganhar uma luta! – Os ataques de Neefe recomeçaram, encurralando novamente o guaxinim.

- Ninguém disse que eu só uso ilusões...

Foi muito rápido para os olhos de David ou de Mário acompanharem. Em um segundo, Roufe estava entre Neefe e a parede, no segundo seguinte, a beyblade de David estava de cabeça para baixo, parada.

- Tá bom, me explica essa porque eu boiei... – Ainda tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer, David não teve tempo para se sentir abalado pela derrota.

- Simples, meu _amiguinho hiperativo-precipitado. _Com uma ilusão, eu distraí você fazendo parecer que Roufe ainda estava sendo atacado por Neefe enquanto na verdade estava atrás de você, pronto para atacar. Foi assim que você perdeu.

- Ah, droga! Será possível que eu nunca vou conseguir vencer esse seu cérebro superdesenvolvido de garota-gênio-superdotada?

- Mais sorte da próxima vez, meu amigo, mais sorte da próxima vez...

Em seguida, David desafiou Mário, ansioso para ganhar ao menos uma luta em seu aniversário. Um pouco mais cauteloso que na luta contra Lily, não se precipitou e conseguiu prever a maioria dos ataques do oponente. Quando finalmente Hafe conseguiu atingir Neefe, o aniversariante surpreendeu ao usar o ataque adversário como meio de contra-atacar, vencendo o duelo.

O que se seguiu foi um show de acrobacias, saltos, piruetas, gritos, gritos de guerra. David correu pelo galpão inteiro extravasando sua felicidade e caçoando do perdedor antes de finalmente se acalmar. Lily era quem estava filmando na ocasião, e foi para ela que David mandou beijinhos indiscretos, torcendo para que Hehashiro visse o vídeo um dia. Seria uma boa provocação.

Foi uma longa tarde para os The Strongest. Lily enfrentou Mário, David tentou uma revanche – falhada – contra Lily, enfrentou Mário de novo. Depois da segunda vitória de Lily sobre o amigo fotógrafo, os três se enfrentaram ao mesmo tempo, todos contra todos. Havia muito a ser feito em pouco tempo disponível, porém, no que dependesse de David, energia para cumprir as metas não faltaria. Ele até podia estar um pouco mais magro, efeito colateral dos novos remédios que estava experimentando, não crescera um único milímetro, mas cada vez que via o sol nascendo no horizonte, sentia-se renovado, feliz, e novamente cheio de energia para infernizar seus amigos pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas até o próximo nascer do sol.

E era melhor eles o agüentarem, caso contrário, as conseqüências poderiam ser ainda piores do que ter que conviver diariamente com o demônio hiperativo.

* * *

São Paulo. Domingo, 19 de outubro. Reencontro tardio na rodoviária.

Já era noite quando os Brasil Blade finalmente se reuniram naquele dia. Felipe e Luiz, que desde quinta-feira participavam do campeonato nacional de futebol juvenil no Rio de Janeiro, ainda guardavam estampados em seus rostos os sorrisos de dois capitães que se enfrentaram em uma final de campeonato e empataram até o último segundo. O título teve que ser decidido na disputa de pênaltis, em que Luiz usou toda a sua habilidade e técnica para defender o chute de Felipe, porém a um preço muito alto: luxações múltiplas nos dedos e deslocamento do pulso. O capitão do Internacional não pôde mais continuar, e o São Paulo acabou ganhando a disputa por 5x4. Pelo bem da equipe brasileira de beyblade, Luiz teve que engolir seu orgulho e voltar com o time do rival para São Paulo, onde Ayatá, Carlos e Cristiano estariam chegando naquele mesmo dia.

- Por que demoraram tanto? – Perguntou o indiozinho, assim que os dois garotos se separaram dos outros jogadores de futebol no setor de desembarque da rodoviária. – Achamos que não viriam mais!

- Como vocês chegaram aqui? – Perguntou Felipe, surpreso. Ele e Luiz pensavam que precisariam ir até o aeroporto para procurar pelos companheiros.

- Pergunte pro seu pai. – Foi a resposta do índio. O rosto do líder brasileiro se iluminou de imediato. Realmente, o dia estava sendo muito bom para ele. Primeiro, vencera Luiz no futebol, além de ter a chance de se gabar e provocá-lo durante seis horas inteiras junto com seu time dentro de um ônibus, e para encerrar o dia, além de rever seus amigos depois de dois meses separados, lá estava Fernando da Silva, acenando para ele, depois de passar duas semanas longe em uma viagem de negócios. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Pai? – Perguntou ele, parando frente a um homem vestindo terno e gravata, óculos escuros carregando uma maleta de couro. – É você mesmo? Ou é mais uma daquelas imagens holográficas que tentam fazer a gente pensar que nossos entes queridos estão perto de nós quando na verdade eles fora capturados por seres alienígenas neoliberais que querem trazer a corrupção e o capitalismo selvagem para o mundo?

- Já te pedi pra parar com esse radicalismo comunista, filho. – O homem tirou os óculos escuros, revelando olhos malandros exatamente iguais aos do filho. – Afinal de contas, sem eles eu e sua mãe não teríamos emprego...

- Blé! – Felipe mostrou a língua. – Eu já disse que não me importaria de vender o nosso apartamento pra ir morar no alojamento dos juniores do São Paulo até virar profissional e começar a receber salário descente por um trabalho digno.

Os outros Brasil Blade apenas assistiam a discussão, que parecia rotineira, e assim permaneceram enquanto o grupo voltava para o carro e tentava vencer o trânsito da noite paulista até o gigantesco apartamento que Felipe tinha como lar. Após passar quase duas horas tentando passar pela Marginal Tietê, principal avenida da cidade, construída ao lado do poluído rio Tietê, a odisséia dos beybladers terminou, e os quatro hóspedes do paulistano ficaram literalmente de queixo caído com o que viram dentro da casa de seu líder.

A sala de estar era do tamanho da casa de Carlos, a sala de jantar podia acomodar facilmente o quarto de Luiz e um banheiro, cada um dos quatro quartos podia acomodar com folga pelo menos duas das cabanas da aldeia de Ayatá. Os banheiros brilhavam, superlimpos e esterilizados e o depósito que antes servia de dependências de empregada estava abarrotado de objetos de decoração, brinquedos velhos e até caixas e mais caixas de livros e revistas mais antigos.

- E _dipois_ me _châma_ _di_ neoliberal, né, _Félipe_? – Comentou Carlos, olhos tão abertos quanto normalmente ficavam em uma luta de beyblade. – A sua família tá mais dentro do sistema _capitalishta_ do que o ex-_présidénti_!

- Eu não disse que me orgulhava disso... – Retrucou o líder, fechando a cara.

- Hey, pessoal, vocês não acham que a gente já passou muito tempo impressionado com o poder financeiro da família do Felipe, não? – Exclamou Luiz, exaltado. – Quer dizer, agora que estamos juntos, e depois de ter que atrasar o reencontro, devemos começar logo a treinar, não acham?

- Você não vai treinar! – Exclamou Ayatá, sério. – Não com a mão desse jeito. – O indiozinho lançou um olhar acusatório para a mão direita do gaúcho, um emaranhado de gaze, esparadrapos, placas de metal e faixas.

- Mas... mas...

- Sem "mas"! Carlos, Cristiano, Felipe, vocês se preparem. Luiz vai me ajudar com as anotações.

Cristiano, que até o momento se mantivera calado, foi o primeiro a se preparar. A princípio, seus companheiros de time estranharam o fato de o garoto não ter demonstrado mais claramente a sua idolatria por Felipe ou a felicidade por estar reunido com seu time de novo, porém depois de algum tempo, os beybladers foram deixando este sentimento de lado, esperando para ver o que aconteceria.

- Capitão, eu quero de desafiar. – Declarou o brasiliense, para a surpresa geral. Felipe sorriu, ansioso para um novo desafio. Se Cristiano estivesse realmente falando sério com relação ao desafio, não seria uma luta a se ignorar.

Ayatá foi o juiz, Carlos e Luiz, os espectadores. Foram longos quinze minutos de tensão, em que nem mesmo os lutadores ousaram se mexer, concentrados. Suas beyblades lutavam de igual para igual, não havia dúvida de que haviam treinado mais, e que Cristiano aprendera a controlar um pouco melhor a sua timidez, conseguindo finalmente liberar o seu poder total.

Os borrões coloridos que eram Brighter e Brenn moviam-se rapidamente na arena em um dos quartos de hóspedes, olhos não-treinados provavelmente não conseguiram captar seus movimentos. Desde o começo, a vantagem estava com Cristiano. O caçula da equipe, uma vez livre para usar todo o seu poder, mostrava-se um lutador formidável, tão ou mais forte que seu oponente.

A tensão espalhava-se pelo ambiente. Felipe não queria desistir, mas precisava admitir que estava tendo dificuldades em conter seu companheiro de equipe. Os movimentos de Cristiano tornavam-se cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, causando cada vez mais dano à andorinha. Era preciso agir rápido. Depois de quinze minutos de luta, um sinal: um pedaço do anel de ataque e Brighter vôo pela janela. Usando toda a energia que ainda tinha, Felipe lançou um último ataque relâmpago, encerrando a luta. Estava tão cansado, porém, que sua beyblade não conseguiu permanecer girando. Empate.

- Luiz, é bom você treinar mais se quiser manter sua posição de número dois da equipe...

E os treinos estavam apenas começando...

* * *

Paris, 20 de outubro, segunda-feira. Mansão da Família Grint.

Os empregados da mansão de Henry Grint quase foram à loucura com as cinco crianças desgovernadas que corriam para todos os lados derrubando os objetos de decoração mais caros, sujando os móveis mais limpos e assustando o cachorrinho puddle. Juntos, Elizabeth, Cathy, Gaby, Marie e Dennis, o irmão gêmeo da loirinha, eram mais do que os pobres mordomos, faxineiras e governantas podiam agüentar. A idéia da viagem a Paris havia partido do próprio Henry, uma tentativa de rever a filha ao mesmo tempo em que trazia as Girl Power o mais perto possível da Islândia e da Rússia. Estava começando a se arrepender.

Por serem ainda crianças, a equipe canadense não entendia direito o significado dos eventos ocorridos na semana anterior durante a luta dos Europe Fire!. Sabiam que algo muito grave e importante estava acontecendo, no entanto não conseguiam dar a esse fato a mesma importância que o resto dos beybladers. Por hora, a ordem era apenas se divertir enquanto a casa do pai de Marie ainda estava inteira. Treinos estavam planejados para depois do almoço, quando, pelos cálculos de Gaby, já não haveria mais muita coisa interessante na mansão para ser quebrada, arranhada, sujada ou bagunçada.

Eram onze da manhã, e os cinco pestinhas encontravam-se escondidos no jardim entre um grupo de pinheiros particularmente altos, fugindo da ira do cozinheiro. A idéia de roubas as lesmas que virariam _escargot_ partira de Dennis, porém havia um sentimento de cumplicidade tão grande no grupo que as Girl Power sentiam como se elas também tivessem sido responsáveis por isso.

- Louis vai ficar uma fera... – Riu-se Dennis, sentado ao lado da irmã. Eles eram realmente muito parecidos, e se por ventura os dois estivessem usando a mesma roupa e os cabelos de Marie estivessem escondidos em um boné ou algo do tipo, seria impossível dizer quem era quem. – E vai nos mandar comer em algum lugar longe da sua cozinha.

- Alguma chance dele nos mandar pro Mc Donnald's? – Perguntou Elizabeth, esperançosa. A idéia de comer lesmas no almoço não lhe apetecia muito, realmente.

- Beth! – Exclamou Cathy, por um momento esquecendo-se de que devia fazer silêncio. – Nós estamos em Paris! _Paris! _Como é que você pode pensar em comer no Mc Donnald's estando em uma cidade tão famosa pela comida que serve?

- Eu não gosto de lesmas, Catherine! – Retrucou a americana. – E as comidas daqui têm nomes e aparências estranhas... eu não tenho certeza se quero ou não comer...

- Ah, corta essa! – A discussão entre as duas rivais/ melhores amigas continuava. Gaby, Marie e Dennis, cansados de ouvir o bate-boca, iniciaram sua própria conversa sobre outros assuntos mais interessantes que não envolviam a gastronomia francesa. Estavam tão distraídos com suas conversas que não perceberam quando um vulto esguio, bigodudo, usando avental e chapéu de cozinheiro abriu caminho entre as árvores para surpreendê-los:

_- Ah, regard ce que j'ai ici ! Cinq petits porcs attendant pour être servi à la table de dîner… _

O primeiro mecanismo de defesa das crianças, o grito histérico, funcionou perfeitamente bem, dando a elas um tempo para correr antes que o cozinheiro vingativo recuperasse seus sentidos. Eles, porém, não conseguiram correr por muito tempo, visto que Gaby e Marie logo ficaram cansadas. O grupo foi obrigado a se esconder novamente, desta vez perto do depósito de lixo, um lugar onde o sempre tão limpo Louis Pierre, chefe de cozinha renomado, jamais poria os pés.

- O que foi exatamente que ele disse? – Perguntou Elizabeth, assim que os cinco acomodaram-se em seu novo esconderijo.

- Ele... Ele disse que nós éramos cinco porquinhos que ele ia servir no jantar! – Exclamou Marie, em um tom que misturava medo, angústia e falta de ar pela corrida.

- Isso não foi legal! – Exclamou a líder, levantando-se. Sua cabeça mal passava da tampa do depósito, uma caixa de metal gigante, enferrujada e fedorenta. – Esse tal Louis Pierre vai pagar por ter insultado a minha equipe, ou eu não me chamo Elizabeth Edwards!

- E o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Gaby, temerosa.

- Apenas observe, minha cara, apenas observe.

Com uma imitação em tamanho reduzido de um vilão convencido dos filmes de _bang-bang _da época que seus pais tinham dez anos de idade, Elizabeth saiu de seu esconderijo à procura daquele que queria cozinhá-los e transformá-los em prato especial da noite. Claro que, sendo uma garota de dez anos de idade, Elizabeth ainda levava muita coisa ao pé da letra, como essa afirmação sem sentido do cozinheiro, dita apenas para assustar um pouquinho. O pobre homem não fazia idéia do susto que _ele _levaria por isso.

Elizabeth lançou sua beyblade, e Cyrl logo se camuflou em uma moita nas proximidades, continuando a mover mesmo depois de escondida. Elizabeth continuou andando, procurando pelo cozinheiro. Ao encontrá-lo, gritou seu nome para chamar a atenção, se recusando a ouvir o que quer que seu time estivesse tentando contá-la. O grande erro do homem bigodudo foi tentar se aproximar da criança. Cyrl, a águia americana, deu o bote assim que ele se aproximou demais, arrancando seu chapéu. Vermelho de raiva, Louis saiu atrás do peão, que se movia rapidamente entre as plantas do jardim com o chapéu já-nem-tão-branco-assim preso ao seu anel de ataque.

- Hey, o que vocês estão fazendo? Vamos ajudar a nossa líder! – Exclamou Cathy, preparando Wirl para o lançamento. Dennis assistiu empolgado outras três beyblades serem lançadas, confundindo o cozinheiro já não muito certo do que estava fazendo. Cyrl, Irl, Wirl e Feaurl usaram o chapéu para brincar de bobinho com o cozinheiro, que, em meio a uma corrida desesperada para tentar alcançar a fera-bit raposa de Gaby, escorreu na grama molhada e caiu no chão. Com um pequeno empurrãozinho de Wirl, escorregou barranco abaixo de barriga e só parou porque Feaurl fez uma rachadura no chão que prendeu parte de sua roupa.

Humilhado por um grupo de pirralhos e sujo dos pés à cabeça, Louis Pierre não teve outra saída senão desistir por hora de sua vingança. As lesmas para o almoço há muito foram esquecidas, esse não seria mais o prato do dia. Dar o troco, porém, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

A felicidade de Elizabeth na hora do almoço por ver servidos na mesa inúmeros hambúrgueres e generosas porções de batata frita rapidamente evaporou quando percebeu que o cozinheiro _acidentalmente _trocara o sal pelo açúcar na hora de preparar a refeição.

_

* * *

Qlkngfjwohgjewqhgdslvnosjng dwjohg sjoghwjghcsnchcvb,czio xh e8rdzo\akjfcs aousebskjfbvk sjfsjszfknfsbgvnvhidndjksdhiusejldfjmdfm,vcmcxnxcvxudfkçvbkjçdg\ r r wjlfsjvxuosfk;\slosfghgiusdfy8042r798wrl249808¨84T0880PIY86086079OUW796776767777Qet9qe xpiuadkgaldh heqfbdjvbse3q813ina.df eg dadmnfndandsnkdvn,dc,m,sjsgfuqlsldkgnwsçkrglkeukrukefuhrgreqretheiqthiwhwgjwghsghsagswfgkshgwsKRGJ_

_Jgsdngipwjt piqutpotoqejpqjfeAJG´QJegtJGajgGJDAGHIQESDMSNSBDND.VMFDHSDOHGJRKLFJNDGAKCJLAEAÇLJSJHOFGNPKAJLlkdpindojszbda,adjkadtysHGEWOJADUGOWOUQEKNSFPISADLKJFSJBDAHVKADHGIDAYIGDAEQOUADBKSDFOHRSGJOAEUIGODAUGIADVHKDIPHAJBLhosipysbsipfm.hopisfhpsrfoihfsóhpsaaçaa0ehwrprw98042jfs-0eqwwpsrhcvnbljaspdghjteobnbmvmmfjkfshisfhipfsyirwuowto´jiputyt80fghipgdhjo´gdhiphfeyiygdhjhpidhlnvihpfgjf9udalkdaçs,hjdhgfokjdirwodtsbrwbcxçdisrdh´njmvyt8yrwpijkfbjohdpagnfshodntkjiot""!!! _

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_

* * *

Tradução: Oi! É a Lhana! Domingo foi meu aniversário, então o Jamie-chan deixou eu escrever o off-talk de hoje! Como deu pra perceber, eu ainda não sei escrever, mas é realmente muito divertido ficar apertando esses botões com desenhos estranhos só por apertar! Eu to no colo da mamãe, e ela tá me olhando com olhos bem grandes e boca aberta, a cara que ela sempre faz quando olha pro Dindo David... Ele, aliás, tá olhando pra mim sorrindo e fazendo cara de "É isso aí, Lhana! Essa é minha afilhadinha!" enquanto eu destruo o teclado do Jamie-chan. O papai, pra variar, tá babando feito débil mental._

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_

* * *

P.S. do James: Nossa, a Lhana vai ser uma grande escritora um dia... ¬¬''_

_Capítulo light para introdução a algo... digamos... um tanto menos descontraído..._

_Por culpa da pilha de textos quilométricos que estão fazendo eu ler na faculdade (lá se foram 50 reais em duas semanas só com xerox... e dizem que universidade pública é de graça... to indo à falência!/o/), não tenho certeza se conseguirei postar o próximo capítulo semana que vem, mas vou me esforçar. Até porque essa é a parte da história em que eu queria chegar desde que comecei a postar... O mesmo vale para a Eyes of Freedom. Espero não deixar a fic muito tempo parada, ou o Felipe vai me trucidar... _

_Enfim, até mais,_

_Lhana Urameshi_

_James Hiwatari_


	91. Por fim, a trégua

CAPÍTULO LXXXV

POR FIM, A TRÉGUA

21 de outubro, Reykjavík. Quartas de final dos Taichi.

Com o frio intenso da madrugada, alguns dos aquecedores do sistema de calefação interno do hotel pifaram. Os _flats_ localizados entre o segundo e o quarto andar foram os mais afetados, e seus hóspedes tiveram que se entupir de cobertores, edredons e tudo mais que pudesse mantê-los aquecidos no frio de –10°C. Como já era de se esperar, alguns sentiram menos o frio congelante do que outros: enquanto Érika, Yuy e Toshihiro precisaram apenas de um blusão de lã mais grosso e um par de meias de lã, além do cobertor feito de penas de ganso, para sonharem com uma quente e ensolarada praia paradisíaca, outros beybladers menos afortunados e mais friorentos como Rumiko, Alice, Christie, Franklin e Ken – principalmente este último – não se aqueceram nem depois de correr durante meia hora pelas escadarias do hotel.

Somente pela manhã, no entanto, a real dimensão dos estragos causados pela falha no aquecimento foi conhecida: a neve que caíra durante a noite acumulara-se na rua, e carros só poderiam circular depois que o acúmulo de partículas geladas de beleza peculiar fosse retirada do caminho. A notícia poderia ser ruim para uma equipe que precisava estar no ginásio da cidade em menos de uma hora, porém os Taichi tinham um outro problema para ocupar sua mente no momento: Ken não estava nada bem.

O primeiro sinal de que algo estava errado com o japonês aloprado foi o fato de sua franja – sua marca registrada, sempre em pé e apontando para as mais diversas direções, contrariando as leis da física estabelecidas por Isaac Newton – estar caída sobre seus olhos, mais ou menos como a de Yuy. Quando o garoto a levantou com a mão, seus companheiros tiveram que desviar o olhar, horrorizados com a visão dos dois orbes avermelhados, das pálpebras inchadas e do líquido verde-viscoso que escorria por seu nariz. O detalhe da baba seca nos cantos da boca foi ignorado por causa das demais escatologias.

- Ken... você está se sentindo bem?

A pergunta de Satsuki não era exatamente necessária. Era óbvio que o garoto não estava bem. A preocupação da garota, no entanto, era genuína, e a resposta do colega foi um vago menear de cabeça, tentando indicar que "sim" ao mesmo tempo em que ele tombava na cama lembrando muito um saco de batatas atirado para o nada.

- Ótimo! Isso era tudo que precisávamos agora! – Exclamou Toshihiro, sarcástico. Estavam todos no quarto de Ken, Rumiko e Satsuki, e o chinês era o mais perto da janela. Foi o primeiro a notar o mundo branco que se estendia três andares abaixo deles. – O que mais pode dar errado?

- SOCORRO! ME AJUDEM! – Como se respondesse à pergunta do chinês trançado, Érika entrou correndo no quarto dos garotos, gritando a plenos pulmões. Parou abruptamente ao ver o agrupamento anormal ao lado de Ken. – O que houve aqui?

- Urashima está doente. – Respondeu Yuy, o menos abalado com todo o festival de nojeira e único a manter uma postura séria naquela situação. – E o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Oh, _shit! _– Exclamou a finlandesa, imitando Franklin sem querer. – Eu vim aqui justamente pra pedir ajuda! Quando acordei de manhã, encontrei não só a Alice, mas também a Christie e o Franklin com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, nariz escorrendo e cara de peixe-morto, mais ou menos como o seu amiguinho aí...

- Isso significa que há um surto de gripe por aqui? – Perguntou Takashi. Ele estava sentado aos pés da cama do melhor amigo, mas pulou para o chão assim que terminou de fazer a pergunta.

- Espero que não. Isso poderia significar o fim do torneio... – Declarou Satsuki, preocupada. – Imagina só se todos os competidores ficarem doentes?

- Nem fala... – Soluçou Rumiko, encolhendo-se enquanto apertava o braço de Toshihiro até interromper a circulação do sangue. – Eu não quero ficar gripada, Toshihiro, não quero! Não quero! Não quero e não quero!– A cada "não quero", a japonesa apertava ainda mais o braço do chinês, que não conseguia reagir por medo de a amiga ficar braba e não querer mais falar com ele.

- Rumiko, você vai acabar gangrenando o braço do Toshihiro... – Alertou Takashi, rindo-se da situação. Ken também teria sorrido se não estivesse se sentindo tão mal.

- Ops... – Rumiko soltou em um salto o braço do amigo, assustada. – Desculpa! Desculpa!

- Não foi nada, não foi nada... – Impressionado, Toshihiro não conseguiu dizer muito mais do que isso.

- Vocês não estão esquecendo do assunto principal dessa conversa, não? – Depois de muito tempo, Ken conseguiu reunir forças para falar alguma coisa em uma voz embriagada de quem não tem muito controle sobre os músculos faciais.

- Oh, desculpe, Ken, mas você normalmente faz tanto barulho que, quando finalmente se cala, a gente se esquece que você está presente. – Devolveu Takashi, por força de hábito, esquecendo-se de que o amigo se encontrava enfermo e sem condições psicológicas para responder a uma provocação.

- Ainda bem que nossa luta não é hoje, – comentou Érika – caso contrário perderíamos por W.O.!

- Ainda bem que Toshihiro, Rumiko e Koichi estão inteiros. – Foi resposta da loira CDF. – Se conseguirmos sair desse hotel pra ir até o ginásio, ainda temos três lutadores...

- Disse tudo... _se _conseguirmos sair do ginásio... – Toshihiro estava com o olhar voltado para a janela, preocupado.

- Se ao menos eu conseguisse usar o poder de Fenrochi pra derreter tudo isso...

- Nem vem, Ken! Por hoje, você não vai sair da cama! – Exclamou Satsuki, incorporando temporariamente Zanxam-sensei.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – Exclamou Érika, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia o Ken ficar sozinho aqui enquanto vocês estão lutando, considerando a sua debilidade...

- Eu não sou débil! – Respondeu o japonês, tentando sentar-se na cama, mas falhando miseravelmente.

- Você _está _débil! – Continuou a finlandesa, sem se alterar. – Então... que tal levá-lo para o nosso quarto? Zanxam-sensei provavelmente vai ficar por lá pra cuidar dos meus colegas, ele bem que podia se aproveitar disso...

- TÁ LOUCO? – Por um momento, a franja de Ken voltou a se arrepiar. – EU E ZANXAM-SENSEI NO MESMO APOSENTO POR UMA MANHÃ INTEIRA SEM QUE EU TENHA FEITO NADA DE ERRADO? MAS NEM PENSAR! – O esforço para gritar, no entanto, pareceu esgotar as forças do garoto, que entrou em um estado de semiconsciência.

- Então está resolvido. – Declarou Yuy. Os Taichi, principalmente Takashi, sorriram com a continuação da frase. Estavam se tornando tão sádicos com o passar do tempo... – Vamos levar Urashima para o quarto dos Europe Fire! e pedir que Zanxam-sensei tome conta dele por esta manhã enquanto lutamos. Depois, vamos nos concentrar em achar um jeito de atravessar a neve sem que Yadate fique para trás soterrado. – Takashi parou de sorrir com a menção de seu nome, porém todos os outros riram ainda mais, e até mesmo o corpo apagado do mestre do dragão de fogo ergueu os cantos dos lábios.

* * *

No fim, a viagem ao ginásio não foi necessária. Quanto mais a hora do combate se aproximava, mais claro ficava o fato de que não haveria meios de a rua ser liberada em tempo da saída. Como tanto os Taichi como a equipe da Irlanda do Norte, os relacionados para a luta do dia, estavam hospedados no mesmo hotel, a equipe de TV e o narrador chegaram de helicóptero e ficou decidido que o confronto aconteceria ali mesmo, na arena do hotel. Apesar de estarem lutando "dentro de casa", Zanxam-sensei não liberou Ken ou os Europe Fire para assistir à luta, mantendo-os no _flat _sob sua supervisão. 

Tendo como público as outras equipes hospedadas no hotel, a batalha entre orientais e irlandeses seria inesquecível, nem que fosse pelas condições inusitadas. Não havia um espaço próprio para a reunião das equipes, e aqueles que não estavam lutando ficavam praticamente junto ao público, separados por finais cordas vermelhas colocadas ali pelos seguranças do hotel. O novo cenário e a proximidade com o público animaram não só os beybladers como também o narrador, e esse foi o pior aspecto da mudança.

- Certo então! – Exclamou Satsuki, tendo que gritar para se fazer ouvida. – Vamos com Koichi primeiro, assim ele amedronta os adversários e vai ser mais fácil para o Toshihiro no segundo round. Rumiko termina.

- Entendido, professora! – Exclamou Rumiko, batendo continência. – Boa sorte, Yuy! – Um tanto hesitante, ela se aproximou do líder fazendo um "v" com os dedos da mão. – Vamos para as semifinais!

Rumiko, Satsuki, Toshihiro e Takashi passaram os minutos seguintes em estado de choque, causado pela leve contração dos lábios do líder, num sorriso inconfundível.

- Ai... ai... minha cabeça dói!

* * *

- _Fuck you! _Cala a boca! A Minha cabeça está doendo também, _porra! _

- Como pode? Como pode? Por que uma garota tão linda, charmosa, educada, poderosa, glamurosa, e linda como eu tem que sofrer tanto com essa maldita dor de cabeça? Garotas bonitas, chiques, charmosas, poderosas, seguras, atraentes e bonitas deveriam ser imunes a enfermidades como essa, uma virose comum de gente comum e sem classe... Queria que o tempo passasse mais rápido para que tudo isso acabasse e nós pudéssemos lutar logo nas quartas-de-final, nas semifinais e ganhar logo esse torneio, para que a glória suprema caia sobre mim, e mais nenhum vestígio dessa decadente enfermidade permaneça no meu sangue!

- Ai, ai... essa conversa toda da Christie só está a piorar a minha dor de cabeça! Será que se comer-mos doce a dor melhora?– Alice era a única entre os beybladers doentes que ainda conseguir sorrir. No _flat _306, os quatro enfermos agruparam-se em torno da tv da sala, Franklin e Christie dividindo o sofá e Ken e Alice deitados em um colchão embrulhados em cobertores. Érika e Zanxam-sensei iam de um lado para o outro com remédios, água, cobertores, e tudo mais que os quatro pedissem e não fosse um abuso de boa-vontade.

- Hey, traveco, dá pra me trazer aquele meu saco de pancadas gigante e bem pesado? De preferência equilibrando ele em seu dedo mínimo? – Pediu Franklin, enquanto Érika ajudava Alice a engolir um comprimido para dor de cabeça com gosto de cera de ouvido.

- Estou realmente inclinado a fazer o que você está me pedindo, Franky, - Respondeu a finlandesa, voltando-se para o líder da equipe com um ar de desdém. – Assim eu poderia "acidentalmente" deixar o saco cair na sua cabeça e ninguém poderia me culpar pelos estragos. O que acha?

Franklin se calou. Ken, que estava tentando entender o que o narrador dizia na tela da tv, ficou um minuto repetindo "façam silêncio por favor" sem parar ou respirar, até a equipe européia entender o recado. Érika sentou-se próxima a Alice para assistir a primeira luta do dia, entre Yuy e David O'Bryan.

- Hey, por que o cara fica segurando aquele crucifixo enquanto luta? – Perguntou Ken à professora, curioso. De fato, O'Bryan, um garoto de cerca de dezessete anos, alto, loiro, de olhos claros e ar tranqüilo, mantinha uma cruz prateada na mão enquanto observava a luta na arena, apertando-a cada vez que o líder dos Taichi lhe pressionava.

- Vai ver que eles fazem parte da _fucking _minoria católica do país. – Quem respondeu, para a surpresa do japonês, foi Franklin. – A Irlanda no Norte é de maioria protestante, por isso é parte do Reino Unido, diferente da Irlanda, que é independente e católica. Uma minoria não-protestante da Irlanda do norte, que quer unificar o país, é a responsável por todas as _merdas _que aparecem por aí nos conflitos do país. Eles querem sair do nosso controle, mas a maioria do país não quer, então eles fazem guerrilhas.

- Verdade? – Perguntou Ken, encarando o britânico uma vez que Fenhir terminara a luta com um único golpe, como sempre. – Que ridículo! Uma confusão desse tamanho só por causa de religião...

- E a Guerra do Iraque é o que? – Contrapôs Érika, que mantinha os olhos na luta, observando atentamente os movimentos de Toshihiro enquanto este se preparava para lutar.

- Uma guerra por petróleo, não? – Respondeu o japonês, desconfiado.

- Isso também, mas não é só isso. – Franklin respondeu dessa vez. Ele também mantinha os olhos fixos no grande eletrodoméstico com tela plana e outras vinte mil coisas que a maioria das pessoas nunca descobre como funciona ou pra que servem. – É uma guerra da "democracia" contra a "opressão", da "civilização" contra a "barbárie" e, claro, dos "fieis seguidores de Deus" contra os "islâmicos terroristas que seguem o Alcorão".

- Aliás, já ouviram o Bush falando em nome de Deus? – Foi Érika novamente quem falou. Aos poucos, Ken sentia como se a dupla estivesse excluindo-o da conversa.

- Pior do que os _fucking _padres que volta e meia aparecem lá em casa tentando fazer meu pai doar dinheiro pra eles. – Respondeu Franklin. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Alice, Christie e Zanxam-sensei não estavam mais prestando atenção em luta nenhuma, atentos aos possíveis desfechos dessa discussão.

- Hum... vocês não deviam falar mal de Deus, sabiam disso? – Christie se intrometeu na conversa, cansada de esperar o seu final. – Ele pode castigar.

- _Sorry, _Chris. Esqueci que você era católica. – Desculpou-se Franklin.

- Eu também sou católica, mas acho que cada um devia dizer o que acha sobre o que quer, não? **_– _**Alice também decidiu falar, influenciada por Christie. – Quer dizer, eu ouvi o meu irmão dizer uma vez que o mundo não se resume só ao Vaticano ou coisa assim, e não tenho a certeza se entendi bem, mas acho que era mais ou menos isso...

- Você está certa, Alice. – Respondeu Érika. – Pergunta pro _japa_ qual a religião dele e você vai entender o que o seu irmão quis dizer. – Os olhos da finlandesa, antes focados em Alice, voltaram-se para o Toshihiro enquadrado pelo _cameraman_. Ao que parecia, ele estava tendo alguma dificuldade em vencer seu oponente, Seamus O'Halley, cuja beyblade branca executava manobras evasivas fantásticas cada vez que seu dono gritava "_God bless you!"_. – Aliás, Franky, na Inglaterra vocês são anglicanos, né?

- Somos. – Respondeu o britânico, também prestando atenção na luta de Toshihiro. – Mas meu pai é do tipo que deixa as _merdas_ dogmáticas da religião em segundo plano, ou até ignora, se atrapalharem os negócios.

- Entendo. – Esse parecia ser o início de um novo diálogo racional da dupla de rivais. – Bom, eu também não sou exatamente religioso, mas a minha família é luterana.

- Oh, não! Estou cercada de protestantes! – Exclamou Christie, tão alto que assustou até mesmo a professora. – Deus, isso não pode ser verdade!

- Nem vem, Christie! até agora você e o Franklin se entenderam muito bem, sem que Deus tivesse que se meter na discussão. – Érika cortou a companheira, num tom que pretendia ser sério, mas acabou quase zombeteiro.

- E qual é a diferença entre ser católico, protestante, budista, hinduísta, muçulmano ou agnóstico se no final tudo que queremos é ganhar o campeonato de beyblade?** – **Alice sorria de uma maneira que lembrava vagamente Yoshiyuki. Neste momento, Toshihiro conseguiu finalmente dar cabo de seu adversário, embora ninguém no _flat_ 306 tenha prestado atenção.

- Ah, não, nem vem! Até parece que eu vou deixar vocês ganharem o campeonato! – Exclamou Ken, tentando se levantar do colchão, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Até parece que nós, os grande Taichi, vamos deixar que um timinho de europeus metidos que nem sequer conseguem se entender fora da arena vençam a gente dentro dela!

- E quem disse que a gente não se entende?

Silêncio. Érika, Christie, Alice, Ken e até mesmo Zanxam-sensei mantinham seus olhares fixos no líder dos Europe Fire!, incapazes de acreditar no que ele acabara de dizer. O único som na sala era a da voz estridente do narrador anunciando o início da luta entre Rumiko e Maggie O'Connor.

- _E vamos então começar a terceira e última luta do dia! Beybladers prontas? Três, dois, um… GO SHOOT!_

- Repete o que você falou, Hill-kun? – Pediu a professora, um pouco mais delicada do que costumava ser em sala de aula.

- Eu... eu... – O próprio Franklin parecia impressionado com suas palavras. – Eu disse mesmo aquela _bosta _defrase?

- Disse. – A resposta veio de Érika. – Agora justifique-se...

- Eu... Eu... – Por um momento, parecia que o britânico não acharia justificativa para sua exclamação, porém, em um ato que Christie e Alice provavelmente chamariam de "milagre", ele viu a luz. – Foi culpa do Urashima! – Exclamou ele, apontando seu dedo ameaçadoramente para o japonês. – Se ele não tivesse dito que a nossa equipe era formada por europeus metidos que nem sequer conseguem se entender fora da arena, eu jamais teria dito uam _merda _dessas!

- _Aha_! – Exclamou Ken, apontando seu dedo indicador ameaçadoramente para Franklin em retorno. – Então quer dizer que você leva as minhas palavras muito a sério! Será que é porque você ainda não esqueceu a derrota que sofreu nas minhas mãos durante o torneio japonês? A derrota que fez você ir em busca do time perfeito para entrar no torneio europeu?

- Ken Urashima, você não perde por esperar! – Respondeu o líder dos Europe Fire!, quase soltando fumaça pelas orelhas em conseqüência do fogo que queimava em seus olhos. – É bom o seu "super-unido-time-de-vencedores" estar na final, porque nós com certeza estaremos, e aí eu vou te mostrar o que realmente significa a palavra "união"!

Neste momento, Rumiko era declarada a vencedora. Toshihiro foi o primeiro a alcançá-la na comemoração, seguido de Satsuki e Takashi. Yuy permaneceu um pouco afastado do grupo, porém sem a cara amarrada que era sua principal característica.

* * *

Pouco depois, os Taichi entraram _flat _a dentro fazendo festa. Se tivessem demorado um segundo a mais, entretanto, não teriam mais nenhum motivo para comemorar. De alguma forma, o desafio lançado por Franklin pareceu atingir também os outros membros de sua equipe. Os quatro, esquecendo-se da forte gripe, estavam prontos para atacar o pequeno japonês, que teve que encontrar refúgio atrás de sua professora. Mais um pouco e nem mesmo Miko Zanxam teria conseguido impedir os Europe Fire! de lutar contra Ken. 

- SOCORRO! ME AJUDEM! ME AJUDEM!

- O que foi dessa vez, Urashima?

Ken, em sua busca desesperada por salvação, não hesitou em correr na direção de Yuy para se proteger dos quatro selvagens, pulando no colo do líder da equipe de uma maneira um tanto cômica. Takashi e Rumiko tiveram trabalho para segurar suas gargalhadas.

- Eles... eles querem acabar com a minha raça só porque eu disse que eles eram um timinho de metidos que não consegue se entender! – Ken estava tão apavorado que seus braços já se encontravam envolvendo firmemente o pescoço do líder, que olhava para Satsuki como se pedisse ajuda. Normalmente, ele não teria pesado duas vezes antes de largar o companheiro no chão, mas, na frente dos Europe Fire!, não queria fazer nada que desse uma brecha para o seu time ser chamado "desunido".

- Então vai lá e acabe com a raça deles! – Exclamou Toshihiro, tirando Fenku do bolso. Seu olhar estava fixo em Érika, e a finlandesa mais do que rapidamente correspondeu:

- Isso mesmo! Vamos acabar com a raça deles aqui e agora!

- Um momento! Um momento! – Era Zanxam-sensei. Todos se calaram e baixaram as "armas". Ken continuou agarrado ao pescoço de Yuy, apesar de aos poucos parar de tremer. – Vocês estão dentro de um _flat _em um hotel e alguns de vocês até pouco tempo atrás estavam agonizando no sofá por causa de uma forte dor de cabeça. Eu sugiro que vocês guardem essa energia toda para quando vocês tiverem uma oportunidade de se enfrentar na arena, com juízes, narradores e um público ansioso para ver as maravilhas que vocês conseguem fazer. – Todos sabiam que a "sugestão" era na verdade uma ordem, e ninguém era tonto o suficiente para desobedecer.

Sem outra opção, Toshihiro guardou Fenku e Ken foi forçado a descer de seu "abrigo contra europeus furiosos". Os Taichi se despediram dos rivais e da professora e voltaram para seu próprio _flat, _onde fariam uma discussão sobre a luta que acabaram de travar, um exercício que também fazia parte do treino. Zanxam-sensei, vendo que sua presença não seria mais necessária uma vez que nem Franklin, nem Christie ou Alice parecia se lembrar que deveriam estar deitados na cama reclamando de dor de cabeça e nariz entupido, também se retirou. Esperava encontrar Daitenji-san para contar-lhe o que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

Assim que a mestra saiu, o silêncio imediatamente tomou contra do _flat _306Os quatro Europe Fire! se encaravam, não muito certos do que deveriam fazer ou dizer. O clima entre eles ficou estranho. Antes, era fácil distinguir entre o clima amistoso nas duas divisões do grupo e a animosidade entre os dois grupos divididos, agora, tudo parecia se misturar, de repente talvez tudo pudesse mudar, ou talvez continuar o mesmo se alguém dissesse uma palavra errada. Ninguém queria correr o risco de iniciar uma discussão, temiam quebrar a frágil ponte que separava o céu do inferno, por assim dizer, ponte essa em que eles se encontravam, encolhidos e assustados. 

- O teu discurso era verdade, não era, Franklin?– Perguntou Alice, finalmente, sorrindo apesar da insegurança dentro dela. Como ela conseguia sorrir em uma situação dessas, provavelmente seus companheiros nunca entenderiam, porém somente o fato de ela estar lá, sorrindo, aliviava um pouco a tensão de todos os presentes, fortalecendo um pouco mais o caminho para o "céu".

- É... talvez... quem sabe... – Respondeu ele, olhando de Alice para Christie e por último para Érika. Seu olhar parou na finlandesa, como se esperasse que ela respondesse.

- Um líder precisa estar sempre consciente das conseqüências de suas palavras, Franklin. – Foi o que ela disse. – Sabe o que isso significa?

- Eu não vou voltar atrás com o que disse ao Urashima. – Declarou ele. – Não se depender de mim. Faço parte da nata da sociedade britânica, e como tal, aprendi a valorizar a minha palavra. Acho que o que está feito, está feito, não tem volta.

- Então... isso significa que tu e o Erik se vão entender?** – **Perguntou Alice, esperançosa. Sorria mais ainda agora, um sorriso que parecia desafiar Franklin a contradizê-la.

- Bom, se Erik estiver disposto a cooperar, eu sugiro uma trégua até pelo menos a final do campeonato russo, porque com certeza nós estaremos lá, e eu não pretendo perder.

Franklin encarava a finlandesa enquanto falava, por isso não viu os pulos histéricos de Alice nem o sorriso discreto de Christie. Viu apenas um garoto de treze anos, cabelos pretos e olhos azuis se aproximar dele com a mão estendida, sorrindo marotamente.

- Que assim seja. – Disse ele, e os dois apertaram as mãos.

_**

* * *

Ken: MEU DEUS! ELES SE ENTENDERAM! **_

_**Takashi: **E tudo por sua culpa! É, Anta Mentecapta, para algumas coisas você até que é útil! _

_**Christie: **Vamos saudar esse momento! Guardá-lo em nossas memórias como um verdadeiro milagre vindo dos céus! Ou então um sinal de que daqui pra frente tudo pode melhorar para o nosso time, o que significa que a glória, o poder e a fama definitivamente virão agora que Frank e Erik aceitaram a trégua, e então os Taichi não poderão vencer porque nós estaremos nos entendendo tão bem que seremos muito, muito mais forte do que nós já somos, e vamos ficar tão fortes que nem os Soldier of Russia vão conseguir nos derrotar e…_

_(Tiros de metralhadora vindos do nada transformam a Christie em queijo suíço)_

_**Franklin: **Christie! Você está bem? O.o_

_**Christie: **(cheia de buraquinhos) Eu? Sim, por que a pergunta? O.õ (Olha pra baixo) OH, MEU DEUS! O QUE HOUVE COMIGO? _

_(Soldier of Russia aparecem carregando metralhadoras) _

_**Alexandrova: **Droga! Ela não morreu! ò.ó Vamos atacar de novo! _

_(Soldier of Russia preparam as metralhadoras)_

_(Yoshiyuki aparece do nada)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Gente, pra que tanta violência? XD Existe um jeito mais fácil de acabar com a Christie, e um jeito que a censura permite que eu e o Takashi vejamos! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki tira uma mala de dinheiro de dentro do bolso da calça)_

_(Christie fica babando olhando a mala de dinheiro)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Christie, se você prometer cometer suicídio pulando da ponte, eu te dou essa mala de dinheiro lotada de libras esterlinas! XD O que você acha? _

_**Christie: **Eu faço qualquer coisa que me dê dinheiro, fama, glamour e me deixe na capa de todos os tablóides britânicos/o/_

_(Christie pega a mala de dinheiro e corre para a ponte)_

_(Europe Fire! correm atrás da Christie tentando impedir que ela se atire da ponte)_

_(Franklin agarra a cintura da Christie quando ela sobe na ponte)_

_(Soldier of Russia e Yoshiyuki comendo pipoca de chocolate com calda de chocolate enquanto assistem a cena)_

_(Franklin faz uma declaração de amor apaixonada com direito a efeitos especiais de filmes americanos milionários)_

_**Alice: **Nossa… que romântico! XD Eu estou tão emocionada! XD_

_(Erik fica com inveja e copia a declaração do Franklin em uma versão mais barata e com menos efeitos especiais)_

_**Alice: **Oh, Erik! XD Foi tão romântico! XD Eu estou tão emocionada! XD _

_(Hehashiro e Lily aparecem do nada e aproveitam a onda de declarações de amor apaixonadas com efeitos especiais sem limite de verbas para dar um show de beijos cinematográficos)_

_(Takashi, Ken e Yoshiyuki vomitando com tanto romantismo)_

_(Meninas com inveja da Lily suspirando emocionadas)_

_**David: **ô Toshihiro... você não acha que podia aproveitar essa onda romântica, não? (Empurrando o Toshihiro pra bem perto da Rumiko) E você, Satsuki? (Empurrando a Satsuki pra perto do Yuy)_

_(Beybladers prendendo a respiração)_

_(Rumiko e Yuy decidiram aproveitar a oportunidade pra lutar beyblade e não estão nem aí pro mundo)_

_**Todos: **¬¬'_

_**William: **Gente! Será que, com todo esse romantismo no ar, uma das meninas vai finalmente aceitar sair comigo? _

_(William atacado pela feira de hortifruti)_

_**William: **(Coberto de tomates podres, laranjas mofadas, alface preto, goiaba bichada e outras coisas escatológicas demais para serem descritas nesse horário) Acho que isso foi um "não"... ç.ç_

_**Ann: **Ah, eu também quero que alguém – que naõ seja o William – se declare pra mim! Se eu não receber uma declaração de amor convincente, eu juro que destruo o mundo! ò.ó _

_**Felipe: **Ah, Ann, destruir o mundo é fichinha! Todo mundo nesse off-talk já fez isso!_

_**Ann: **Droga! Então tá! Se ninguém se declarar pra mim nesse momento eu juro que transformo esse mundo em um mundo cor-de-rosa! _

_**Luiz: **Esse também já foi! Em pelo menos dois off-talks! Muda o disco, ou a gente vai começar a achar que o James está ficando sem idéias!_

_**James: **Hey! Não me culpe pela falta de criatividade de uma garota em eterna tpm!_

_**Ann: **SE NINGUÉM SE DECLARAR PRA MIM AGORA EU VOU BEIJAR O IGOROV! _

_**John: **Nããããããão! Não faça isso, irmã! (ajoelhado na frente da Ann com cara de desesperado) Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer se um dos beybladers de alma gelada entrar em contato com um de nós! Não é seguro! Você pode se tornar uma nova Alexandrova! _

_**Todos (menos os Soldier of Russia): **OH, NO! O.O_

_**Ann: **Então eu quero uma declaração de amor!_

_**Igorov: **Ann, eu te amo! Não posso resistir ao seu encanto, sua força e seu temperamento dominador! Por favor, fique comigo! (ajoelhado na frente da Ann com um buquê de rosas vermelhas) _

_**Ann: **Oh, que romântico! _

_(Ann e Igorov se beijam)_

_(Silêncio de expectativa)_

_**Ann: **O que foi, gente? O que estão olhando?_

_**John: **Ann... você não virou uma nova Alexandrova, virou? O.õ_

_**Ann: **Eu? Mas porque eu… (Ann começa a ficar loira)…ficaria… (roupa da Ann muda para uma jaqueta preta com o desenho da Takuki nas costas e o nome "Anna Williamova" escrito em alfabeto cirílico) ... como a Alexandrova? o.o_

_(Silêncio)_

_**Anna Williamova: **O que estamos esperando? VAMOS ARRASAR COM TODO MUNDO AQUI!!!!!! Ò.Ó_

_(Ann pega a metralhadora que estava com Isaakov e sai atirando pra todo lado)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh! XD Que lindas estrelas cadentes! XD (olhando para as balas caindo por todo o lado)_

_(Todo mundo correndo perdido como cego em tiroteio tentando fugir da Anna Williamova e sua metralhadora)_

_(Todo mundo percebe que não consegue mais ver nada porque o James é um pentelho que decidiu deixar todo mundo cego pra fazer a expressão "cego em tiroteio" virar algo literal)_

_**Rumiko: **Toshihiro, onde está você? (tateando o nada procurando o Toshihiro) Eu não consigo ver nada! O que está acontecendo? Estou com medo! _

_(Rumiko dá de cara em um poste todo furado)_

_(Anna Williamova continua atirando junto com a Alexandrova e o Igorov)_

_(Isaakov fica olhando porque não tem mais metralhadora)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Cathy, quer ir comigo comprar uma arminha d'água pra ajudar a Anna Williamova a dominar o mundo junto com a Alexandrova e o Igorov? XD_

_**Cathy: **(Tropeça em um cadáver de algum infeliz que estava no lugar errado, na hora errada) Eu aceito! _

_(Yoshiyuki e Cathy, misteriosamente não mais cegos, vão até a venda da esquina comprar duas arminhas d'água)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Agora sim! XD Vamos dominar o mundo! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki, Cathy, Anna Williamova, Alexandrova e Igorov rendem todos os cegos do tiroteio que voltam a enxergar depois que não tem mais tiroteio e passam a ser literalmente "burros de carga" durante a construção do palácio imperial de governo)_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, droga! Eu sei que eu naõ sou muito inteligente, mas me transformar em um burro naõ é justo! ç.ç_

_**Satsuki: **Ao menos você não é uma CDF que foi transformada em burro. Isso é ainda pior! ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **(com um chicote na mão apavorando o exército de burros de carga) Calem a boca e trabalhem, é pra isso que vocês estão sendo pagos! _

_**Takashi: **Quem disse que a gente está sendo pago? _

_**Isaakov: **O salário de vocês é a comida que vocês comem no fim do dia! u.ú_

_**Ken: **Isso é crueldade! ò.ó Eu vou contatar a comissão de direitos humanos da ONU!_

_**Isaakov: **Você é um burro de carga, não pode fazer contato com seres humanos normais! _

_**Erik: **(assumindo a pose do Torcedor Sueco revoltado e bêbado - burro bêbado! XD) EU QUERO REVOLUÇÃO! E VOU LUTAR POR ELA! _

_Erik organiza a rebelião dos burros contra o poder imperialista do quinteto malvado) _

_(Burros se reúnem ao som das músicas da peça "Os Saltimbancos") _

_**Burros Cantores: **Todos juntos somos fortes, somos flecha e somos arco! Todos nós no mesmo barco! Não há nada a temer! Ao meu lado há um amigo que é preciso proteger! _

_Todos juntos somos fortes não há nada a temer!_

_(O quinteto malvado se apavora com a desafinação do grupo e sai correndo para algum lugar onde não haja poluição sonora)_

_(Uma vez sem carga, os burros deixam de serem burros de carga e voltam a ser os beybladers)_

_(Todos viveram felizes para sempre)_

_(Ao menos até o quinteto malvado voltar com um tapa-ouvidos)_

_FIM! _

* * *

P.S.: Por causa da trégua e do fim(?) das provocações, as menções a Erik a partir do próximo capítulo serão feitas no masculino, e o nome _Érika _será citado apenas em ocasiões especiais. 

Não esqueçam os reviews!

James Hiwatari


	92. O menino e a menina

CAPÍTULO LXXXVI

O MENINO E A MENINA

Sexta-feira, 24 de outubro. Luta dos Europe Fire!

Os últimos dias na vida da equipe européia foram, de certa forma, estranhos. Com a trégua sugerida após o confronto entre Franklin e Ken, o líder europeu teve que se esforçar para não provocar Erik cada vez que este passava, e o finlandês, por sua vez, precisava lembrar-se que não devia contestar cada palavra do britânico pelo simples prazer de contestar, como vinha fazendo até o momento. Alice e Christie, no entanto, não precisaram passar por uma grande mudança de hábito: a portuguesa continuou sorridente feliz, como se nada fosse capaz de desanimá-la e Christie continuou falando muito sem dizer nada cada vez que abria a boca. Os Taichi percebiam essa mudança principalmente nas aulas de Zanxam-sensei, em que Ken e Takashi, com suas brincadeiras fora de hora, aviõezinhos transmissores de mensagens em códigos e comentários divertidos voltaram a ser a principal fonte de queixa da professora.

O verdadeiro teste, porém, seria na arena. Se Franklin, Erik, Christie e Alice pudessem agir como um verdadeiro time na luta desta manhã, teriam certeza que nada os impediria de chegarem às finais, o que, para eles, era quase o mesmo do que se tornarem campeões do torneio. Havia apenas um inconveniente: a equipe adversária era a equipe da Finlândia.

Erik acordou pensativo naquela manhã. Ainda eram cinco da manhã, nenhum de seus companheiros estava acordado. Por um lado, estava feliz porque encontraria novamente seu antigo time, mas por outro, temia que as lembranças de como os Europe Fire! tornaram-se os Europe Fire! acabassem impedindo-o de continuar com a trégua assim que visse os antigos amigos. Não esqueceria facilmente da armação montada por Franklin para fazê-lo perder a luta, nem de como se sentira mal ao escrever para os ex-companheiros dizendo que teria que ficar na Inglaterra.

- Eu realmente espero que tudo corra bem hoje...

**- **Hum... bolo de chocolate... com avelãs... o chato do meu irmão a afundar na massa de pão...– Os delírios de Alice enquanto sonhava acabaram distraindo o finlandês, fazendo com que ele se aproximasse da cama da amiga, ajoelhando-se de modo a ficar cara a cara com ela. – E o Erik a dar-me pipocas no cinema... e sujar o cabelo do Frank com calda de chocolate...

Antes que qualquer outro detalhe sórdido do sonho da portuguesa pudesse ser revelado, Erik saiu do quarto, corado. Ficou surpreso ao encontrar Franklin sentado na mesa lendo _The Guardian _enquanto tomava café.

- Não sabia que você lia jornal de manhã. – Exclamou ele, como se dissesse "bom dia".

- Eu às vezes faço isso pra não ficar totalmente por fora do que acontece com essa _porra _desse mundo. – Respondeu ele, cordialmente, apesar do linguajar. Por mais que os antigos rivais se esforçassem para agir naturalmente, ainda havia um "que" de superficialidade no modo com que eles conversavam. – Por que você acordou tão cedo?

- Ah, eu... comecei a pensar demais no meu sonho, então acordei.

- Pensar sobre a luta de hoje? – Franklin largou o jornal, encarando diretamente o colega.

- É. – Erik sentou-se frente ao líder. – Tem algumas coisas do passado que não são tão fáceis de esquecer ou perdoar, você sabe...

Se havia assuntos pendentes a serem resolvidos entre eles, que fossem resolvidos entre eles apenas, sem a intromissão dos outros membros da equipe. Tanto Franklin quanto Erik pareciam concordar com isso, mantendo suas vozes baixas para não acordar as meninas.

- Sei. Eu mesmo não consigo perdoar algumas coisas. – Declarou o britânico, inclinando o rosto para frente.

- Como se fosse um bom samaritano... – Retorquiu Erik, revirando os olhos. Seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito.

- Sem provocar. Vamos resolver isso como dois homens civilizados que somos. – Franklin recuou e imitou a posição do companheiro, uma provocação sem palavras que contradizia sua fala.

- Que seja. – Os dois encaravam-se quase furiosamente, com a respiração pesada. A tensão em volta deles aumentou, enquanto suas falas ficavam cada vez menores, como se assim eles pudessem se manter no controle de suas emoções. – Mas o único jeito de eu deixar isso de lado é você admitir que roubou para ganhar aquela luta.

- Eu não roubei.

- Acho que teremos problemas então...

- E que tal uma luta aqui e agora? – Propôs o britânico, subitamente. – Se você ganhar, provará que é mais forte do que eu e aí eu peço desculpas, mas se eu ganhar, você esquece isso, porque no fim fica provado que eu sou o mais forte e líder por direito. E aí poderemos passar por isso de uma vez e esquecer o que houve na minha casa.

- Eu não pretendo esquecer nada, já disse. Mas concordo com a idéia da luta, ainda mais agora que estamos tão perto da final do torneio.

- Vamos logo antes que as duas acordem. A arena deve estar vazia.

* * *

- Christie! Christie! Acorda!** – **Era Alice, visivelmente preocupada. A portuguesa, ainda vestindo sua camisola rosa e laranja, tentava acordar a companheira da maneira mais eficiente que conhecia: balançando-a até dizer chega. – Acorda!

**- **Ai, ai, já acordei! Já acordei! – A polonesa desvencilhou-se de Alice, visivelmente irritada. Estava usando uma máscara de dormir preta com bordados roxos e azulados nas costuras, além de uma touca para manter o cabelo livre de nós. Com o balança frenético da companheira, no entanto, esta touca estava caída quase em seus ombros, liberando os cabelos armados da garota. Seria necessário mais de uma hora para fazê-lo ficar no estado glamuroso, brilhante e sedoso que ela tanto gostava. – O que foi que houve?

- O Erik e o Franklin desapareceram!** – **Respondeu Alice, exasperada. – Quando eu acordei o Erik não estava no quarto, nem na sala, nem em lado nenhum! Então eu vim chamar-vos e vi que o Franklin também tinha desaparecido! Estou preocupada!

- Eles o que? – Perguntou Christie, também ficando nervosa. – Como pode ser? Como podem os dois membros mais forte do nosso time sumirem assim, sem mais nem menos, a poucas horas da nossa luta nas quartas de final, a luta mais importante para os Europe Fire! em todo o torneio até aqui? Eles não podem ter evaporado do nada, isso não seria cientificamente explicável, muito menos aceitável! Frank e Erik precisam estar em algum lugar, e eu sugiro que eu e você, na condição de meninas sensíveis e preocupadas que somos, saiamos para procurá-los, nem que seja necessário virar esse hotel de cabeça pra baixo, chamar cães farejadores e detetives charmosos de cinema _Hollywoodiano_ para ajudar! Vamos, Alice, vamos partir em busca épica, uma viagem arriscada e cheio de perigos para encontrar os nossos companheiros perdidos neste labirinto que é o hotel! Corredor por corredor, porta por porta vamos bisbilhotar, e aqueles dois serão achados mais cedo ou mais tarde, como prova da nossa valentia!

Como efeito colateral do nervosismo, Christie conseguiu falar ainda mais do que de costume, deixando Alice totalmente perdida. Depois de "..._torneio até aqui?", _a portuguesa não tinha a mínima idéia do que a amiga tinha dito, e, em seu estado catatônico, deixou-se ser arrastada por ela para vários lugares do hotel, não sem antes tirarem as camisolas.

* * *

- Você já era, _Frankie_! Bakku foi pego pela Onda de Choque, você não tem a menor chance de escapar! E nem tente usar a sua perna de novo! – Erik e Franklin estavam lutando a pelo menos uma hora. Pela arena, era possível encontrar várias rachaduras, pedras rolando, pedaços de vigas, cacos de vidro da lâmpada quebrada, entre outros objetos incomuns, todos despedaçados pela força descomunal dos peões. Mesmo usando as feras-bit, ambos lutadores estavam praticamente empatados em matéria de força, e a sorte e a vantagem rapidamente trocavam de lado. O suor escorria pelos rostos avermelhados, a faixa que Erik sempre usava para segurar a franja há muito fora despedaçada durante um ataque de Franklin, fazendo com que a massa suada de cabelo molhado insistisse em se intrometer entre os olhos do finlandês.

- Eu já evitei essa _merda _desse seu ataque antes, Bakku não vai cair nessa de novo! – Devolveu o líder dos Europe Fire!. As duas feras-bit foram liberadas, posicionando-se atrás dos lutadores. Baion, o alce, olhava fixamente para Bakku, o leão, como se tentasse hipnotizá-lo. – Vamos, Bakku, acabe com esse subversivo de uma vez! – Ordenou ele, quase sem voz. Provavelmente o hotel inteiro já havia acordado, tal era o volume das exclamações exasperadas e das ordens dadas pelos beybladers. Bakku, porém, continuou imóvel.

- Eu consegui! Finalmente! – Exclamou Erik, triunfante. – Agora que Bakku finalmente caiu para valer no meu golpe, posso terminar com essa luta de uma vez por todas e provar para o mundo que Franklin Hill não passa de um almofadinha salafrário! Baion, ataque para valer!

Para a surpresa dos lutadores, entretanto, o alce também não atacou. Intrigados, os dois se encararam sem saber o que fazer. Tentaram dar outras ordens para os peões, sem sucesso, enquanto eram assistidos pelas feras-bit, que continuavam materializadas.

- Vamos, ataque Bakku! Eu lhe imploro! – Pediu Franklin, muito consciente de que estava se humilhando para uma beyblade na frente de seu pior rival. A situação de Erik não era muito diferente:

- O que há de errado com você, Baion? O que eu preciso fazer para você me ajudar a acabar com o crápula do nosso líder?

Christie – já totalmente vestida e com o cabelo arrumado do jeito que convinha a uma celebridade máxima do beyblade, como ela se autonomeava – e Alice – sorrindo novamente, comendo uma barra de chocolate ao leite como parte do desjejum matinal – chegaram exatamente nessa hora, sem entender nada. Ficaram observando a dupla se humilhar, ajoelhar, implorar para que as beyblades atacassem, e, quando finalmente perceberam o que estava acontecendo, deixaram que eles ficassem assim por mais um tempo e lhes garantissem mais algumas gargalhadas antes de agirem. Elas, ao contrário deles, sabiam muito bem o que fazer.

- Deixa estar, Erik! Eu trato disto! – Uma saia rosa até os joelhos surgiu na frente dos olhos do finlandês. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão e só percebera a aproximação de Alice quando já era tarde demais.

- Sai pra lá, Frank, que eu posso dar um jeito nisso! – Franklin também foi pego desprevenido pela amiga polonesa, que tomou o seu lugar na luta literalmente com um balançar de um vestido preto bordado com fios de prata brilhantes. Surpresos, os dois garotos não puderam reagir.

- Baion, dá cambalhotas e vai de uma ponta a outra da arena!

- Bakku, vire de cabeça para baixo e fique circulando na base da arena!

Por um momento, pareceu que as feras-bit sorriram como as ordens das meninas. No instante seguinte, a beyblade azul e amarela de Erik estava dando cambalhotas indo de um lado a outro da arena, enquanto a beyblade azul e roxa de Franklin, de cabeça para baixo, circulava na base da arena.

- Agora dá um salto triplo mortal e cai em cima do Bakku!

**- **Volte ao normal e prepare-se para receber Baion!

As beyblades novamente obedeceram, para surpresa de seus mestres. Alice e Christie sorriam ao visualizar o desfecho planejado para a luta. As duas gritaram juntas a ordem:

- E saiam da arena ao mesmo tempo pulando como dançarinos sincronizados!

A distensão nos músculos maxilares de Franklin e Erik duraria pelo menos uma semana.

- O que significa isso? – Assim que conseguiu reunir forças para libertar-se da surpresa, o líder europeu dirigiu a palavra às meninas, que riam satisfeitas enquanto seguravam as beyblades de seus companheiros. – _Puta que o pariu!_ Por que vocês se intrometeram na minha _fucking _luta?

- Ah, não entendeu ainda, Frank? – Perguntou Christie, em uma voz melosa de criança mimada. Ela aproximou-se dele e agarrou seu pescoço por trás, praticamente se pendurando nele enquanto segurava Bakku frente aos olhos de seu mestre. – Eu achei que, já que Bakku não estava mais obedecendo as suas ordens, ele devia estar cansado de tanto lutar, ainda mais uma luta chata, longa e equilibrada como aquela! Aposto que o seu leão magnífico estava louco para fazer uma coisa mais divertida, e foi isso que eu fiz. Viu só como deu resultado? A sua fera-bit me obedeceu porque tanto eu quanto ela estávamos em sintonia naquela hora, buscando um pouco de diversão!

- Hey! Como pode dizer que eu e Bakku não estávamos em sintonia, _damn you! _Ele queria vencer Erik tanto quanto eu! – Exclamou o líder dos Europe Fire!, arrancando sua beyblade das mãos da amiga sem desalojá-la de sua posição.

- Estranho... não foi bem isso que suas últimas ordens mostraram...

- Vocês estão dizendo que as nossas feras-bit não nos obedeceram porque estavam cansadas de lutar? – Perguntou Erik. O finlandês estava sentado em uma cadeira, com Alice em seu colo abraçada ao seu pescoço. Baion estava em sua mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava a portuguesa para que ela não caísse de sua posição esparramada.

- É mais ou menos isso.** – **Confirmou Alice, sorrindo radiante. – Quer dizer, pelo que deu pra perceber, vocês já tinham lutado por muito tempo, sem que ninguém ficasse em vantagem por muito tempo. O empate estava óbvio, e a única coisa que vos impedia de desistir da luta era uma espécie de orgulho estúpido de lutador que acha que desistir é fraqueza! Vocês os dois são muito teimosos e cabeça-dura!

- Eu só estava tentando fazer o Franklin admitir que ele roubou na nossa primeira luta! – Defendeu-se Erik.

- E eu queria provar pro _filho da mãe _do Erik que eu sou o mais forte e fim de papo, _porra! _– Exclamou Franklin.

- Meninos, meninos... acalmem-se! Vêem, eu disse que vocês são uns cabeças-duras! Parem de se picar e admitam que foi divertido enfrentarem-se enquanto estavam na arena e que a nossa intromissão foi na hora certa para evitar uma catástrofe!

Diversão? Não era bem nisso que Franklin e Erik pensaram enquanto tentavam se destruir alguns instantes atrás. Ambos viam apenas a vitória absoluta como único objetivo, sem se importar com o que teriam que fazer para consegui-la. No momento em que suas mentes voltaram-se para os momentos mais incríveis da luta, porém, a sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios. Eles eram rivais, realmente, e sempre seriam, em qualquer situação. Essa rivalidade, porém, ao invés de atrapalhar a equipe, podia muito bem ser útil, à medida que o desejo de superar o outro inevitavelmente faria com que eles melhorassem suas habilidades. As fugas incríveis, as manobras inacreditáveis realizadas pelos dois peões naquele dia foram lances nunca antes pensados, nunca antes treinados. E, porque não, foram também lances divertidos.

- Droga! Por mais estranho que isso possa ser, acho que consegui entender o que vocês estão querendo dizer, meninas... – Admitiu Erik, saindo do transe.

- Ah, a luta de agora a pouco foi incrível, acho que só contra você eu posso ir tão longe, Erik! – Exclamou Franklin, sorrindo um pouco mais. Neste momento, Christie e Alice começaram a comemorar, agitando-se e provocando a queda tanto do inglês quanto do finlandês. No fim, os quatro acabaram em um montinho embolado, que foi separado apenas com a chegada dos Taichi cerca de meia hora depois.

* * *

- Frank, eu quero lutar primeiro. – Pediu Erik, já no ginásio. Sem mais tempestades de neve, as ruas estavam livres para a circulação de carros, e não havia motivos para transferir a luta para o hotel novamente. – Sei que a estratégia deles é começar com o líder, para impressionar, e eu tenho o pressentimento de que, como eles sabem que eu sei o que eles vão fazer, não vão querer mudar.

- Ah, o Erik está a falar de coisas complicadas que eu não consigo entender...– Sussurrou Alice no ouvido de Christie. Depois do incidente com as beyblades, as duas tornaram-se subitamente muito próximas. –Percebeste o que ele disse, Chris?

**- **Ah, Ali, é simples, bem simples... – Sussurrou a polonesa de volta. – Como o Erik era o antigo líder da equipe da Finlândia, ele sabe quais são as estratégias do time da Finlândia, então ele deduziu que eles vão colocar quem quer que seja o novo líder da equipe da Finlândia para lutar na primeira luta porque me parece que a idéia é sempre colocar o líder para começar. O Erik pelo visto sabe quem foi que virou o novo líder da equipe da Finlândia, porque ele parece estar decido a enfrentar essa pessoa. E ele também sabe que a equipe da Finlândia sabe que ele ainda se lembra de qual era a estratégia, e se eles querem que o líder deles enfrente o Erik, eles vão seguir essa estratégia exatamente porque eles sabem que o Erik sabe qual é a estratégia deles!

- Ah, ok...– Com o olhar perdido no horizonte, Alice não tinha certeza se tinha entendido a explicação da amiga, mas achou melhor não perguntar de novo, pois as explicações das explicações costumam ser ainda maiores dos que as explicações, e se ela já havia ficado tonta com a primeira explicação, não queria saber o que aconteceria no caso de haver uma explicação da explicação.

- Faça o que quiser, Erik, mas prometa que não vai deixar seus _fucking _amigos te atrapalharem. Lembre-se que somos uma _porra _de time, até pelo menos o final do campeonato da Rússia, e que a única pessoa pra quem você pode se dar ao luxo de empatar ou perder é pra mim. Se não puder ganhar hoje, vou considerar como sendo minha a vitória da luta de mais cedo. – Foi a resposta do líder ao pedido do finlandês.

- Fique sabendo que eu não pretendo perder pra ninguém, muito menos pra você. Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou ganhar hoje, e é bom você e a Chris ganharem também, ou eu não respondo por mim...

Os dois sorriram e apertaram as mãos. Antes que percebessem, estavam usando apelidos, sorrindo e discutindo amigavelmente, praticamente apagando as agressões passadas. Não havia dúvida de que os acontecimentos das últimas semanas haviam definitivamente influenciado no novo estágio das relações entre o quarteto, ao começar pelo chocante destino dos Iceland's Majestics e a necessidade quase obrigatória de união, e indo até a luta daquela mesma manhã, com a descoberta de que uma rivalidade podia ser saudável, divertida e proveitosa.

Não foi surpresa para Erik encontrar o seu melhor amigo – ou devia dizer _melhor amiga _– do outro lado da arena. Desde os seis anos de idade, quando entrara na escola, conhecia Marian Valkki, uma menina que, assim como ele, gostaria de ter nascido em outro corpo. Marian aparecera em sua vida em um momento um tanto delicado da vida do mestre de Baion: logo após a confirmação da morte de Stephan Skirnoff, uma época de radicais mudanças na vida da família.

Foi através de Marian que Erik conheceu o termo _transexual, _que viria a usar para designar a si mesmo no futuro, e foi por causa dela que percebeu que seu maior sonho podia se tornar realidade se ele realmente estivesse disposto a lutar por ele. Durante os último sete anos, eles haviam sido como unha e carne, praticamente irmãos, até o fim do torneio de classificação da Finlândia. Enfrentando-se nas semifinais, Erik levou a melhor por muito pouco, vencendo a luta seguinte e se tornando o líder da equipe. A última vez que falara com Marian havia sido na carta que mandara da mansão de Franklin, tentando explicar o motivo de sua saída da equipe.

- Sabe, eu bem podia dizer que te considero um traidor e começar a te provocar dizendo que a sede por poder finalmente conseguiu te pegar, mas eu te conheço o suficiente pra imaginar que não foi bem isso. – Foi a primeira coisa que Marian falou ao ficar cara a cara com o melhor amigo. Sua beyblade já estava preparada. – Você não explicou muito bem o que aconteceu naquela carta, e eu imagino que foi porque você estava demasiado irritado para conseguir escrever alguma coisa com sentido lógico.

- Bem, isso me polpa algumas explicações... – Respondeu Erik, também com a beyblade preparada. – Eu não pretendo falar agora, temos uma luta pela frente, mas sei que devo isso a vocês três, e vou me justificar como devo assim que tudo isso acabar!

- Jogadores prontos? Três, dois, um, GO SHOOT!

A gritaria emocionada do narrador não atrapalhou a concentração dos beybladers, concentrados em seu combate. Como Erik, Marian tinha o cabelo curto, pintado de vermelho. Apesar de ser constantemente confundida com um menino, – coisa que a deixava muito satisfeita – isso não acontecia com tanta freqüência quanto com seu melhor amigo, devido ao volume muito mais evidente por baixo de suas camisas largas. Nesse sentido, invejava profundamente Erik, e não raramente colocava esse pensamento em forma de pequenas provocações. Como "Marian" não era um nome que tivesse muitas versões no masculino, ela acabou adotando o nome de seu pai, Markus, e era assim que gostava de ser chamada.

- Baion, ataque! Vamos terminar logo com isso!

- Não tão rápido! Contra-ataque!

_Lutar contra Marian, ou Markus, era quase como uma volta ao passado. O primeiro dia de aula foi marcado pela primeira luta, dois pequenos peões desgovernados que tentavam se encontrar lutando em cima da mesa plana. Erik havia provocado a briga, como se sentisse que Markus era uma ameaça ao território que estava para conquistar. No fim, as duas beyblades pararam ao mesmo tempo, o que estendeu o confronto para um meio mais físico e pessoal. Foi durante essa luta que eles descobriram serem na verdade elas, e foi por causa dessa luta que eles foram parar na sala do diretor da escola. Sem dúvida, um belo começo de ano letivo. _

- Seus ataques não mudaram nada, Erik! Baion continua o mesmo! – Exclamou Markus, sorrindo ao perceber que tinha uma ligeira vantagem.

- Acha mesmo? Então acho que vou começar por aqui a minha justificativa por ter entrado nos Europe Fire! – Devolveu Erik. Enquanto falava, sua fera-bit aos poucos retomava a vantagem.

_Depois daquelas horas trancados na sala do diretor ouvindo sermões deste e de seus pais, – o choque expressado na voz e no rosto de Fian Skirnoff era algo que até hoje doía em Erik – o entendimento veio quase que naturalmente, e a amizade tornou-se mais forte à medida que eles lutavam para serem reconhecidos como queriam. No começo, seus professores achavam que era apenas uma breve mania de criança, e não se importavam em entrar na "brincadeira". Por volta da quinta série, porém, quando teoricamente eles não estavam mais na idade para ter esse tipo de mania, seus professores começaram a repreendê-los, assim como seus colegas. Fian e os pais de Markus foram chamados inúmeras vezes para conversar com os psicólogos da escola, sem efeito. Quanto maior a repressão, mais a dupla tinha certeza do que queria. _

- Pois bem, estou vendo que lutar com outros liderem em um treinamento especial teve algum efeito... Mas eu não fiquei parado nesses meses todos! – Acuado por Baion, Markus decidiu reagir. – _Eletro-choque!_ – Da beyblade do líder finlandês partiram vários raios amarelos, a maioria direcionada a Baion. Alguns poucos, porém, encontraram seu alvo em Erik e outros, nos Europe Fire!.

- Não! – Exclamou o outro finlandês, assim que percebeu o perigo rondando Alice e os seus outros companheiros. – Isso é golpe baixo, Markus! Baion, Onda de Choque!

Ignorando a dor dos choques, Erik ordenou o ataque, e sua fera-bit, assumindo uma postura semelhante a do mestre, obedeceu.

_A sexta série foi insuportável. Como se não fosse suficientemente ruim ter de ouvir os professores a toda hora corrigindo-os em suas postura, jeito de falar e até de comer, salientando que deviam se comportar como meninas educadas, gentis e arrumadas, deixando para trás as roupas largas, parando de cortar o cabelo e esquecendo as brigas na rua e com os colegas, todos na escola sabiam da dupla de "_sapatas"_, não perdendo a oportunidades de incomodá-los, provocá-los ou insinuar que eles estavam de namoro às escondidas. Se não fosse pelo apoio mútuo e a aceitação de grande parte de seus familiares – os primeiros a se convencer de que aquilo não era apenas uma mania de criança, mas um desejo verdadeiro e muito sério, - os traumas teriam sido tão profundos que muito provavelmente eles acabariam se envolvendo com gangues violentas, tráfico de drogas ou qualquer outro tipo de atividade obscura. _

A beyblade de Markus não obedecia mais o mestre, como sempre acontecia quando Erik atacava. Seu amigo, por mais que o conhecesse, ainda não sabia como escapar dele. A luta chegava ao seu fim, os dois sabiam. Erik sorriu, satisfeito, antes de ordenar o ataque final.

_Vendo o sofrimento dos filhos, os pais de Erik e Markus aceitaram mudá-los de escola para o ano seguinte. A medida deu resultado. Previamente avisados sobre as opiniões das crianças, os professores se encarregaram de cuidar para que os dois transexuais não sofressem discriminação por parte de seus colegas e de outros alunos, tratando-os com o respeito e aceitação que eles sempre pediram. Com o campeonato de beyblade, a vida da dupla parecia estar definitivamente caminhando para a perfeição. _

- E os Europe Fire! ganham o primeiro round! – Anunciou o narrador, emocionado. Durante a luta, havia gritado um número considerável de palavras emocionadas, o que aos poucos o deixava rouco. – Vamos aguardar os lutadores do segundo round!

**- **Muito bem, Erik! Muito bem! Lutaste muito bem!– Alice, como já era de se esperar, foi a primeira a cumprimentar o amigo, pulando em seu pescoço assim que ele terminara de descer os degraus da escada. –Tu e o teu amigo foram incríveis!

- É, você foi bem... – Admitiu Franklin. – Estava um pouco incerto se você lutaria pra valer ou não, mas, _puta que o pariu, _me impressionou, sério.

- Agora é minha vez! – Exclamou Christie, preparando Banni. – Eu vou mostrar mais uma vez a minha força, classe, poder, beleza, carisma, vivacidade, e vou cativar o público para que todos gritem o meu nome e me adorem, se curvem aos meus pés! Eu vou...

- Vai logo! – Em um movimento sincronizado, Erik e Franklin empurraram Christie em direção à arena. Riram-se do acontecido logo depois, junto com Alice. A polonesa foi a única que não gostou do empurrão.

_Do tempo que vivia com o pai, antes de conhecer Markus, não sobraram muitas lembranças. Talvez por isso Erik considerasse essa amizade algo tão importante. Lembrava-se da sua recusa em colocar os vestidos e saias cheias de frufru que ganhava em aniversários, natal e outras datas comemorativas e, claro, dos dias que saia para jogar bola e brincar com outros meninos da rua, pegando emprestado seus carrinhos, bolas, e armas em miniatura. Por que era tão difícil entender algo que para ele era tão simples? Não dizem por aí que as pessoas tem o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas? Então porque as pessoas encaravam a sua escolha como brincadeira, mania ou loucura? _

Otto Hurskainen, um menino de dez anos de idade, cabelos praticamente brancos, uma coleção excepcional de sardas no rosto e olhos muito azuis, além de um sorriso simpático e charmoso, começou com a vantagem na luta. Sua beyblade tinha uma proteção especial feita de pele de raposa do ártico, que amortecia qualquer ataque vindo da fera-bit de Christie, a leoa Banni. A polonesa estava tendo dificuldades para esconder que estava tendo dificuldades na luta.

_Havia uma tênue linha entre o homem que Erik queria ser, ou o menino que imaginava ser, e a menina que fora um dia e, na realidade, ainda era. Olhando superficialmente, tudo podia se resumir a uma questão de imaginação, fuga da realidade, fantasia, como se a mudança de sexo fosse apenas uma questão de imaginar, incluindo os outros nesse mundo imaginário. Seria bom se realmente fosse assim, porém nada era assim tão simples. A imaginação não raramente tinha que se confrontar com a realidade, cada vez que Erik se olhava no espelho depois do banho, trocava de roupa ou mesmo precisava ir a um sanitário público. Algumas coisas não podiam ser escondidas com uma mente imaginativa, e quanto mais velho ele ficava, mais dessas coisas apareciam. _

A virada da polonesa veio com ajuda do banco. As garras afiadas da leoa caçadora atacaram o ponto fraco do adversário, cortando a beyblade em vários pedaços, impressionando a platéia e realizando os sonhos de Christie Roberts.

_O tempo da fantasia, em que pertencer ou não ao universo masculino estava terminando, e Erik sabia disso. Esperava, entretanto, que essa fantasia daria lugar a uma realidade positiva, a realização de seu sonho, uma cirurgia que o tornaria definitivamente _ele, _não apenas aos olhos de sua família e amigos, mas também de toda a sociedade. _

- Ok, Christie, ok, você lutou bem e teve os seus quinze minutos de fama… - Erik acabou sendo o responsável por tirar a polonesa da arena. Christie simplesmente se recusava a descer as escadas que levavam ao banco, mesmo com Franklin e seu adversário já prontos para o último round.

- Na verdade, até agora foram doze minutos e trinta e sete segundos, faltam ainda dois minutos e meio para eu completar os meus quinze minutos...

- Ah, nem vem! O show tem que continuar, lembra? Deixa o Frank fazer a luta dele, aí quando ele acabar e a gente estiver vencido por três a zero, você volta lá pra cima e a gente comemora com a torcida! – O finlandês guiou a garota segurando-a pelos ombros. Alice pulou no pescoço da amiga, do mesmo jeito que fizera com Erik na luta anterior. Estava entusiasmada, e, como reserva da equipe, considerava que seu papel no time era animar os outros lutadores.

- Agora só falta o Frank ganhar e nós vamos estar nas semifinais!** – **Exclamou a portuguesa, passando uma mão pelo pescoço de Erik e outra, pelo de Christie enquanto eles se dirigiam ao banco. – Isto é tão emocionante! Eu também queria estar a lutar!

- Com um pouco de sorte você vai lutar nas semifinais, Ali. – Declarou Erik, passando o braço pelas costas da amiga. Os três ainda estavam abraçados, aparentemente desistindo da idéia de assistir ao duelo sentados. – E Frank, é bom você não perder, se não eu vou considerar que a luta de antes foi vencida por mim, ouviu? – A última frase foi dita em um tom de voz um pouco mais elevado para que o britânico pudesse ouvir.

- _Don't worry, my dear friend and rival, don't worry! _Essa _merda _vai terminar logo, logo…

_A menina, o menino, a mulher, o homem. Para alguém que vive circulando entre esses dois universos tão diferentes, se estabelecer em um deles seria a máxima realização pessoal. Poder finalmente dizer com certeza a que mundo pertenceria era a sua meta, um destino que precisava ser dado como certo, caso contrário lutar por ele se tornaria algo muito difícil e doloroso. _

A festa dos Europe Fire! se completou quando Franklin arrasou a beyblade de Paavali Isomäki em menos de um minuto usando Bakku. Os três finlandeses se reuniram e foram cumprimentar os Europe Fire!.

- Foi uma boa luta. Espero que vocês tenham boa sorte daqui pra frente e ganhem o campeonato. – Declarou Markus enquanto apertava a mão de Erik. Os outros Europe Fire! estavam um pouco mais afastados, Christie pendurada no pescoço de Franklin de uma maneira similar a de uma Alice em seu estado de felicidade extrema, mais conhecido como "estado normal de humor".

- Ganhar não depende de sorte. – Respondeu Erik. – Depende de estratégia, força e união. Não se preocupe, acho que temos agora todos esses quesitos para ganhar.

- Espero ver vocês na Rússia então. Vamos torcer muito!

_Estar com Markus novamente foi uma volta ao passado. Os quatro finlandeses se afastaram conversando em seu idioma nativo, rindo alto. Erik e Markus tinham muitas memórias em comum que precisavam ser lembradas, novidades a serem contadas – inclusive as novas peripécias de uma Sini – a caçula da família, de sete anos de idade – banguela. Era bom saber notícias da família, de Brinja, Annuka, Sini, de sua mãe. O encontro de Erik com os finlandeses foi um encontro com o passado e com o futuro ao mesmo tempo, em que lembranças e notícias se misturavam a sonhos e fantasias sobre o campeonato que estava para terminar e aquele que ainda estava para começar, um campeonato que prometia testar ao máximo a força de seus competidores, além de seus nervos e disposição para agüentar o perigo extremo. _

Os Europe Fire! reuniram-se novamente na mesa do almoço. Os finlandeses voltariam para casa naquela tarde, uma vez que estavam eliminados da competição. Erik sentia-se um tanto triste por ter que se despedir de seus amigos tão rápido, mas a ansiedade por lutar nas semifinais amenizava esse sentimento. Os quatro encontraram-se com os Taichi na entrada da sala de aula. Ao que parecia, Zanxam-sensei não estava exatamente de bom humor, o que tornaria a aula do dia uma aventura a parte.

_**Franklin: **Hey! Puta que o pariu, isso não é justo! Porque o Erik pode ter um capítulo centrado nele e eu, que sou o grande e maravilhoso líder do time, fico renegado a aparições toscas como um coadjuvante de merda no enredo principal? _

_**

* * *

Erik: Frank, você é um coadjuvante...**_

_**Frank: **Não, eu não sou, porra! _

_**Erik: **Ah, é... Os Taichi são os protagonistas, lembra? _

_**Frank: **Fuck you! ò.ó _

_**Erik: **You too! n.n_

_**Hehashiro: **Mudem de assunto, por favor, tem crianças lendo isso... _

_**David: **È, isso aí! Eu to ensinando a Lhana a ler e não quero que a minha afilhadinha queridinha saia por aí lendo palavras feias e de baixo nível como essas daí, ó! _

_**Mário: **Falando em Lhana, ontem foi o aniversário da Lily.. _

_**David: **A gente tinha que dar parabéns coletivo pra ela, e aproveitar pra anunciar que a fic dela já está na Série Aniversários e narra o primeiro encontro dela com o Hehashiro enquanto ela está coincidentemente indo reencontra-lo na China... _

_**Hehashiro: **Gostei da idéia. Que tal fazermos o anúncio e depois darmos os parabéns?_

_**Mário: **Ah, não sei, eu acho que é melhor o parabéns vir primeiro..._

_**Frank: **Eu acho que vocês estão ocupando um espaço muito grande nesse off-talk que devia ser da gente, cacete! Vão pra puta que o pariu fazer esses comentários sem sentido! _

_**Hehashiro: **Você vai ver a puta que te pariu! _

_(Cenas impróprias para menores)_

_(Cenas impróprias para maiores e menores)_

_(Tudo fica escuro)_

_**David: **(olhos brilhando no escuro) O que foi que aconteceu? _

_**Felipe: **(lanterna de emergência na mão) A baixaria foi tanta que cortaram a verba do off-talk. _

_**Carlos: **Ô xenti, i eu qui achei qui isso só acontécéce no Brasil, visse... _

_**Ayatá: **Tecnicamente, isso está acontecendo no Brasil, porque o pc do James ainda está em Porto Alegre... _

_**Rumiko: **Gente, eu to cum medo do escuro... (procurando por um braço pra apertar) Ágüem me protege! (acha um braço pra apertar)_

_(Rumiko se agarrando no braço)_

_Toshihiro, é você? (aperta mais o braço)_

_**Toshihiro: **(aparece por trás de Rumiko) Oi, Rumiko! O que conta de novo? _

_**Rumiko: **Toshihiro! (olha emocionada pro Toshihiro e continua apertando o braço) Eu estava aqui apertando o seu braço e..._

_**Toshihiro: **Meu braço? Ué, que estranho, não to sentindo nada no meu braço. O.õ_

_**Rumiko: **Ah, não? Então de quem é esse braço que eu to apertando? _

_**Igorov: **Solta o meu braço se não quiser ficar realmente no escuro. u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **AAAAAAAAHhhh! Socorro, Toshihiro, me salva! (pulando em cima do Toshihiro)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Gente, a partir daí essa cena também pode ficar imprópria para menores... XD_

_**Ann: **Deixa ficar, ué! Eles não podem mais arrancar a nossa verba. Ou podem?_

_**Satsuki: **Tecnicamente, não... Mas como estamos falando de uma criação do James, então..._

_**Ken: **Então..._

_**Satsuki: **Eles podem querer cortar as letrinhas. Porque, sabe, teclar também gasta energia, então é um trabalho que precisa ser pago. Sendo assim, eles podem cortar as mãos que digitam as letrinhas e a gente fica sem off-talk. _

_**Felipe: **Entendi. O negócio é ficar na linha e não fazer bobagens. Isso vai ser chato... _

_Alguém quer jogar xadrez? O.õ_

_**Takashi: **Eu voto por paciência..._

_**William: **E que tal truco? _

_**Elizabeth: **Vamos jogar poker! _

_**Felipe: **Poker não dá! O Yuy vai ganhar todas com essa cara inexpressiva dele! ò.ó_

_**Yuy: **E daí? _

_**Felipe:** E daí que isso significa que eu vou perder! E eu não quero perder pro'cê, mané! ò.ó _

_**Yuy: **Tá com medo? _

_**Felipe: **Vem ver o medo! _

_(Yuy e Felipe quase protagonizam outra cena imprópria para menores)_

_(Avalanche de chocolates impede que a cena seja protagonizada)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Gente, relaxa! XD É páscoa! XD Vamos comer chocolates e esquecer das brigas e hostilidades infantis! XD_

_**Ken: **Fala isso para aqueles russos de cara feia, fala..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **(falando alguma coisa em russo que só os russos entendem)_

_(Equipe russa começa a comer chocolate como se fossem crianças normais)_

_**Ken: **Oh, é o milagre da páscoa! O.O_

_**Yuy: **Na verdade, o Yoshiyuki só disse que se eles comessem chocolate agora, eles poderiam acabar com a gente depois de um jeito mais doloroso e impróprio para menores. ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Como é que você sabe? O.õ_

_**Yuy: **Não ouviu o que ele falou? ¬¬'_

_**Ken: **Mas ele falou em russo! _

_**James: **(aparece do nada com um gerador de energia elétrica movido a hamister escravizado na rodinha que faz tudo ficar claro de novo) Interrompemos esse off-talk por motivos não totalmente explicados e que vão deixar todo mundo com a pulga atrás da orelha! _

_(silêncio)_

_(mais silêncio)_

_**James: **O que foi, gente?_

_**Rumiko: **Ué, você não interrompeu o off-talk? Nós não podemos continuar em um off-talk que foi interrompido, podemos? _

_**Takashi: **Até que dessa vez a Rumiko pensou..._

_**James: **Então tá, continuem o off-talk, mas não da cena que vocês estavam, inventem outra aí! _

_(James some em uma nuvem de fumacinha que estava com saudades de aparecer no off-talk)_

_**Ken: **Hey! Eu to com saudades da nuvem de fumacinha. Por que a gente não brinca de desaparecer e aparecer na nuvem de fumacinha?_

_**Isaakov: **Porque aí confundiriam a gente com bruxos e nos mandariam para o set de filmagem do filme de Harry Potter. _

_**Ken: **Mas isso é legal! AÍ, GENTE! VAMOS APARECER NO FILME DO HARRY POTTER! _

_(Gritaria histérica das meninas ansiosas para ver o Daniel Radcliff)_

_(Gritaria ansiosa dos meninos que adorariam ficar extremamente perto da Ema Watson)_

_(Gritaria do Yoshiyuki e da Lhana que, sendo crianças inocentes que adoram chocolates, vão poder finalmente saborear os sapos de chocolate e todas aquelas delícias culinárias que Harry & Cia. comem na história)_

_(Beybladers pegando o Expresso de Hogwarts e acenando para os leitores trouxas que não podem andar naquele trem)_

_(Trem bate em um tapete voador não identificado)_

_(James rindo dos beybladers)_

_(Toda a população trouxa da terra rindo dos beybladers)_

_(Beybladers com vergonha de mostrar a cara)_

_(Beybladers se escondem pra não ter que mostrar a cara)_

_**Takashi: **(Voz ao longe)E o próximo capítulo é o meu aniversário! Até lá, eu já vou mostrar a minha cara pra vocês!_

_**James: **Oh, é, acho que isso é o fim! E um fim original, pra variar! _

_Ah, me sinto tão bem quando eles passam vergonha e ficam se escondendo... agora eu vou finalmente ter paz..._

_(James entra no quarto e percebe que todos os beybladers se esconderam lá)_

_Ou não..._

_Fi.iM _


	93. Aniversário de Takashi! O amor stá no ar

CAPÍTULO LXXXVII

ANIVERSÁRIO DO TAKASHI! O AMOR ESTÁ NO AR!

25 de outubro, sábado. Um dia muito especial para um certo chinês nanico.

Era ainda madrugada quando os Taichi foram acordados pelo barulho do telefone tocando no quarto de Takashi, Toshihiro e Yuy. Toshihiro, o mais perto do telefone, apanhou o fone meio a contra-gosto, internamente desejando atirar o aparelho pela janela por interromper seus sonhos agradáveis em companhia de uma Rumiko muito feliz, alegre e apaixonada por ele.

- Alô. – Disse o chinês, em um misto de sono e raiva.

- Alô! – Exclamou a voz do outro lado da linha, que parecia realmente entusiasmada. – Posso falar com o Takashi? Me disseram que ele estava nesse quarto...

- Quem é? – Toshihiro voltou-se para o compatriota, gesticulando que ele devia se aproximar. Sonolento, Takashi quase caiu da cama ao tentar se livrar das cobertas.

- Quem mais poderia ser? Keiko Takahashi, a mãe mais orgulhosa do mundo!

O mestre de Fenku sentiu seu humor melhorar um pouco com a exclamação entusiasmada da treinadora dos WATB. Takashi passara a última semana inteira fazendo planos para esse dia especial, e até o momento ele não sabia de nenhum que incluía ser acordado no meio da noite por uma mãe coruja muito feliz e entusiasmada.

- Takashi, sua mãe no telefone! – A voz de Toshihiro soou quase musical, imaginando o que Keiko diria ao filho assim que eles se falassem novamente. Nessa hora, Ken entrou no quarto, bem a tempo de ouvir o grito de "Feliz Aniversário, meu Ratinho de Laboratório!!" que praticamente ensurdeceu o menor membro dos Taichi.

- Mãe... será que não dava pra gritar mais baixo, não? – Perguntou Takashi, assim que achou seguro voltar a encostar o ouvido no fone. – Você acabou de acabar com o pouquinho de sono que eu ainda tinha!

- Ah, meu filhote... pra que dormir em um dia tão especial quanto hoje? – A voz de Keiko continuava alta. Ken e Toshihiro, bem próximos de Takashi, podiam ouvir tudo que ela falava. – Aposto que você já tem mil planos para o dia de hoje, não é verdade?

- Tenho... mas...

- Mas...

- Eles estavam planejados para depois das dez da manhã, um horário razoável de se acordar em um sábado sem aula, não para às três da manhã! – Foi a vez de Takashi levantar a voz, atraindo Rumiko e Satsuki para o quarto vizinho. Yuy era o único que não havia se mexido, mesmo com toda a confusão, preferindo ficar em sua cama observando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Ah, eu sinto muito, filho, mas esse é o único momento que eu posso ligar para você! – Keiko tentou se justificar, ainda falando alto. – Eu coloquei os WATB em um intenso regime de treinamento que não conhece sábados, domingos ou feriados, e daqui a pouco vamos nos organizar para jantar e dormir cedo, para amanhã acordarmos antes do sol nascer e recomeçar. É uma pena que estejamos tão longe um do outro... são mais de doze horas de diferença de fuso...

- Olha, mãe, eu entendo que você está com saudades e que está treinando muito e... – o aniversariante tentou passar a mensagem de não estar muito a fim de falar, ainda mais com todos os seus colegas de equipe presentes, mas Keiko novamente o interrompeu:

- Eu estou morrendo de saudades! Takashi, eu mal posso esperar para nos reencontrarmos! Você é o meu ratinho precioso, o meu único filhote! E você está fazendo oito anos sem que eu esteja perto para comemorar com você! Isso me deixa muito triste, sabia? Eu quero te ver logo...

- Mãe, você vai me ver logo. A final do torneio europeu é dia 30, e no dia primeiro a gente já tá indo pra Rússia! – Foi a vez da mãe ser cortada. – E eu quero um presente bem legal quando a gente se ver! – Takashi passou de desanimado e irritado a alegre saltitante rapidamente ao proferir a última frase, como qualquer criança ficaria ao falar em presentes de aniversário. – Bem legal, bem grande e bem caro! Pra você mostrar o quanto gosta de mim!

- Ah, Takashi, pra você qualquer coisa é grande! – Exclamou Ken, não perdendo a oportunidade de caçoar do melhor amigo.

- Cala a boca, Ken, ou você vai ver só uma coisa...

Com uma nova discussão se iniciando entre a dupla de ouro dos Taichi, Satsuki apanhou o telefone para falar com WATB. Estava curiosa para saber o que eles estavam aprontando, e ficou surpresa ao saber que Ann e John já estavam junto deles na Nova Zelândia, apenas aguardando o momento da partida para a Rússia. Quando Ken e Takashi finalmente pararam o bate-boca provocativo, o pequeno chinês despediu-se de sua mãe e dos vice-campeões oceânicos, aliviado por tudo ter acabado.

Quando todos já se preparavam para voltarem a suas camas, o telefone tocou novamente. Chihiko Yadate também queria dar parabéns ao filho. Takashi se convenceu naquele momento que os céus estavam contra ele naquele dia.

* * *

Os Europe Fire!, que sabiam do aniversário de Takashi por causa dos inúmeros ataques de histeria que o garoto tivera nas aulas da última semana, não estranharam o fato de os Taichi já estarem quase acabando o café da manhã quando eles apareceram no restaurante às oito da manhã. E não estranharam também as caras emburradas de cinco entre seis dos orientais.

- Bom dia, pessoal! Como estão? – Perguntou Alice, aproximando-se alegremente do sexteto nem tão animado assim.

- Como você acha? – Respondeu Toshihiro, tentando transmitir a sua irritação em seu tom de voz. Para seu azar, a portuguesa parecia ser imune ao mau-humor irradiado por terceiros, e continuou sorrindo como se estivesse em um programa infantil do estilo _Barney e seus amigos_.

- Oh… eu pensei que como hoje é o aniversário de um dos vossos colegas, vocês iam estar todos felizes e prontos para comemorar! – Os outros Europe Fire! se aproximaram da companheira na altura que ela terminou a sua resposta, o que foi uma sorte, pois Ken reagiu à fala da garota levantando-se abruptamente de sua cadeira com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é que está feliz... – Sussurrou ele entre os dentes.

- Oba! Vocês lembraram do meu aniversário! – Exclamou Takashi, subindo em cima de sua cadeira para tapar a visão da cara assustadora de Ken. – Será que vocês quatro gostariam de comemorar comigo?

- Claro! É uma honra! – Duas crianças empolgadas juntas era demais para qualquer um dos Taichi ou Europe Fire!. O grupo ficou sem reação enquanto observava a dupla fazer planos e mais planos de comemorações, gritando cada vez mais alto. Quando terminaram, o restaurante estava vazio a não ser por eles.

- Hum... Alice... você não acha que...

- Erik! Vens conosco até a arena, né? – Perguntou Alice, agarrando o amigo pelo braço antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de responder. O finlandês lançou um olhar de "me ajude por favor" aos companheiros e aos Taichi, que sorriram maliciosamente como se dissessem "se vira". Derrotado, Erik se deixou levar pela amiga entusiasmada até a arena de beyblade.

* * *

- Certo. O que viemos fazer aqui? – Perguntou o finlandês, assim que Alice o largou.

- Viemos jogar beyblade, oras! – Respondeu Alice, preparando seu galo para a batalha.

- Na verdade... – Intercedeu Takashi, usando seu sorriso mais malicioso para indicar que estava planejando algo grande. – Nós vamos fazer um pequeno joguinho... E quando eu acabar, a vida do meu querido compatriota vai estar mudada para sempre...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Takashi? – Erik perguntou novamente, sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Vocês logo vão entender, acreditem em mim. Mas primeiro, vamos esperar nosso inestimável companheiro aparecer...

Não demorou muito para que Ken aparecesse na arena após a fala de Takashi. O mestre de Fenrochi parecia tão confuso quanto Erik, embora a sombra de um sorriso excitado fosse visível em seu rosto com a perspectiva de aprontar alguma coisa.

- Vamos começar! Vamos começar! – Exclamou Alice, pulando em cima de Ken para fazê-lo se aproximar mais rápido do grupo. – O que quer que seja, vamos começar! Eu não agüento mais esperar!

- Calma, Alice, calma... – Entre as quatro crianças, Takashi era o único que permanecia calmo, apesar do sorriso suspeito. – Eu chamei vocês três aqui porque confio em seus espíritos armadores de confusão, e tenho certeza de que vão me ajudar a cumprir o meu maior e mais ambicioso plano de aniversário em todos os meus oito anos de existência!

- E que plano seria esse, Ratinho de Laboratório Queridinho da Mamãe? – Perguntou Ken, mais para provocar o amigo do que para fazer uma pergunta.

- É um plano muito complexo e excitante que vai exigir de nós muito empenho, afinco e uma boa dose de imaginação. É um plano que vai mudar para sempre a vida de um certo companheiro nosso, o meu querido compatriota com problemas amorosos...

- Problemas amorosos? – Perguntou Alice, em dúvida se devia sorrir ou ficar preocupada com a falta de sorte de quem quer que fosse a que Takashi se referia. – Que tipo de problemas amorosos?

- Você não está falando do Toshihiro, está? – Perguntou Erik, ao contrário da amiga entendendo boa parte da situação.

- Estou. Já faz um tempinho que eu percebi que ele está tentando desesperadamente se aproximar da Rumiko pra dizer a ela _algo _muito importante, mas ele nunca consegue. Eu acho que, como compatriota legal que eu sou, eu devia aproveitar essa oportunidade de ouro para lhe dar uma ajudinha...

- E como você planeja fazer isso? – Foi a vez de Ken perguntar. Ele agora exibia o mesmo tipo de sorriso que o melhor amigo.

- Em um jogo. Acho que você ainda se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que jogamos um dos meus jogos, né, _Rodophyta Psicoalterada_?

Diante das expressões de dúvida dos Europe Fire!, Ken e Takashi rapidamente explicaram, entre risos e provocações, os acontecimentos do torneio oceânico, do "Responda se Puder" de Takashi à vingança pouco convencional e melequenta de Ken, o breve tempo em que os seis Taichi se tornaram cinco. Quando terminaram, tanto Erik quanto Alice pareciam precisar ainda de mais algum tempo para digerir toda a informação.

- E foi por causa _disso_ que vocês ficaram amigos? – Perguntou o finlandês, atônito. – Nunca mais digo que eu e o Frank somos psicopatas...

- Nossa! Que incrível! Vocês os dois têm uma imaginação fantástica! Eu também quero fazer uma brincadeira dessas! Parece ser divertido! – Exclamou Alice, ainda mais entusiasmada do que o normal, como se isso fosse possível.

- Então tá. Agora que estamos todos animados com a idéia, escutem só o que vamos fazer...

O quarteto juntou as cabeças para ouvir o novo plano de Takashi. Com todos os detalhes acertados, faltava apenas colocar tudo em prática. Toshihiro e Rumiko nunca saberiam o que os atingira...

* * *

O chinês trançado encontrava-se ainda no restaurante, encarando uma fatia de pão com manteiga como se tivesse pena de devorá-la. Rumiko estava lá também, enquanto Satsuki e Yuy já haviam voltado para seu flat a fim de acertar alguns últimos detalhes na beyblade do líder antes de começar o treino matinal.

- O que foi, Toshihiro? – Perguntou a japonesa, saindo de seu lugar na ponta oposta da mesa para ficar ao lado do amigo. – Por que essa cara de quem ainda não comeu, mas não gostou?

- Ah... Rumiko... – Pego de surpresa, Toshihiro sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ele queria responder que estava com medo do caos que um Takashi muito mais animado do que o normal poderia causar, ainda mais se aliado a um Ken descontrolado e a uma Alice em estado de permanente felicidade, porém estava difícil de transformar esse pensamento em palavras. A presença da garota, separada dele por meros vinte centímetros, tornava tudo mais difícil.

Uma explosão. Fumaça. E a japonesa veio voando de encontro ao colo do rapaz, errando seu rosto por milímetros. Passado o susto inicial, uma idéia mais clara do que estava acontecendo se formou na mente do mestre de Fenku. A cadeira de Rumiko estava virada, razão pela qual a garota fora literalmente jogada contra ele, e perto dela havia restos de uma bombinha caseira muito popular na nova China quase-capitalista. Mesmo com a fumaça ainda atrapalhando sua visão, foi possível para ele ver quatro vultos correndo para longe do restaurante, um deles incrivelmente baixinho.

- Takashi... você não perde por esperar...

* * *

- Primeira parte do Plano de Aproximação de Peixe Envergonhado: sucesso! – Escondidos embaixo da escada da recepção do hotel, o quarteto do caos comemorava o sucesso do começo de sua cruzada em nome do amor.

- Pena que o beijo não deu certo... – Suspirou Ken, tentando imaginar o que aconteceria caso os lábios de uma Rumiko assustada em queda livre tivessem caído sobre os de um Toshihiro surpreso e atônito.

- Ainda temos um dia inteiro pra isso, Ken, temos tempo... – Sibilou Erik. Apesar de sua fala, ele também mostrava um pouco de frustração.

- Nós já demos o aviso... Agora vamos para o verdadeiro ataque? – Perguntou Alice.

- Sim. – Respondeu o "chefinho" do grupo. – E para isso precisamos contar com a ajuda de Franklin e Christie, senão vai dar muito na vista.

- Pode deixar que eu falo com eles.

Erik saiu do esconderijo, indo direto para o _flat. _Sabia que seus companheiros de time estariam lá, Christie provavelmente estaria tomando seu banho de cremes matinal e Franklin aproveitaria a calma e silêncio resultantes dessa ação para ler seu jornal tomando café preto sem leite, só para contrariar os britânicos que tomam chá com leite pela manhã. Depois de uma curta conversa, o líder dos Europe Fire! concordou em ajudar. A polonesa, no entanto, alegou que não poderia interromper seu tratamento, correndo o risco de ficar com a pele seca ou manchada e cabelos bagunçados e cheios. Precisaria de cerca de duas horas para poder sair do banheiro.

A dupla foi direto para a arena, onde Takashi, Ken e Alice já os aguardavam. Pouco tempo depois, Yuy e Satsuki também chegaram, prontos para iniciar a parte prática de seu treino. O líder dos Taichi lançou um olhar suspeito ao líder dos Europe Fire!, mas nada disse. Ken murmurou um "nos ignorem" para a dupla, que começou a treinar como se de fato os cinco não estivessem ali. Os verdadeiros alvos da brincadeira só chegaram cerca de vinte minutos depois.

- Hey, Urashima! – Exclamou Franklin, assim que ouviu os passos de Toshihiro no corredor. – Mas que _merda _de estilo de luta é esse? Achei que os Taichi fossem mais fortes do que isso, _porra_!

Quando Toshihiro e Rumiko finalmente entraram na sala de treinos onde ficava a arena, encontraram um Franklin extremamente feliz e triunfante terminando de humilhar Ken na arena. Erik e Alice, ao fundo, sorriam abraçados, também felizes com a vitória do líder. Ken, por outro lado, encontrava-se ajoelhado, a franja tapando os olhos. Sua roupa estava rasgada e Fenrochi não estava em suas melhores condições na arena também. Takashi estava em pé ao lado do amigo, tentando consolá-lo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Toshihiro, surpreso. Rumiko já estava ao lado de Ken a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

- Simples, _little braided man... _– Começou Franklin, sério. Ken e Takashi tiveram dificuldades para conter a vontade de rir. – Seu amiguinho veio aqui me desafiar para um _fucking _luta de beyblade, atrapalhando o meu _fucking _treino, e eu dei uma _fucking _lição nele, entendeu?

- Ele... ele é muito forte... – Ken forçou sua voz para parecer em estado de choque. – Por mais que eu tentasse, meus ataques não fizeram efeito...

- Ken! – Exclamou Rumiko, visivelmente preocupada. – Poupe suas energias, é melhor você descansar ou você pode ter problemas sérios...

- Não... eu preciso lutar de novo... eu preciso vencer o Franklin para salvar a honra dos Taichi... – Ken continuou sua encenação. Até mesmo Takashi estava impressionado. Um pouco mais afastados, Satsuki e Yuy assistiam a tudo com certo interesse, desde que sabiam que tudo não passava de teatro. Estavam curiosos para saber onde eles queriam chegar com isso tudo.

- Você não vai lutar, Ken. – Quando Toshihiro tirou Fenku do bolso e ergueu-a em direção a Franklin, a trupe de atores sabia que sua armação tinha funcionado. – Franklin, eu assumo o lugar do Ken agora.

- Peraí um minuto. – Erik interrompeu, como planejado. – O Franklin não precisa mais gastar as energias dele com essas lutas inúteis, ele já deu demonstrações de poder suficiente por hoje, e eu fiquei com ciúme. Por que não luta comigo? Acho que seria bem interessante...

Alice interrompeu a fala do amigo, pulando em seu pescoço por trás:

- Ah, eu também quero lutar! Isso não é justo! Por que o Erik e o Frank conseguem lutar contra os Taichi e eu não? Eu também quero lutar também!

- Então vamos fazer uma luta em dupla! – Exclamou Rumiko, levantando-se e ficando ao lado do amigo chinês. – Eu e o Toshihiro desafiamos Erik e Alice para uma luta em dupla para continuar o que o Ken não conseguiu terminar.

Satsuki e Yuy trocaram olhares significativos. Agora sabiam o que seus colegas pretendiam. Os quatro beybladers se prepararam para a luta. Takashi seria o juiz. Antes de gritar "Go Shoot!", porém, o pequeno aniversariante foi até Rumiko e Toshihiro, dizendo ter um plano para lhes dar a vantagem.

- Vamos fazer dessa luta um jogo! E um jogo que eles não possam ganhar! – Exclamou o garoto, animado. – Vamos propor um desafio de entrosamento entre as duplas, um jogo em que o par que estiver em melhor sincronia vence, o que acham? Acham que podem entrar em sintonia?

- Por que é que eu estou começando a achar que tudo isso está muito estranho? – O bom-senso de Toshihiro começou a funcionar, contudo Takashi não se deixou abalar.

- Não é estranho! É uma questão de honra! Ken perdeu pro líder deles! E foi humilhado! Vocês não estavam aqui pra ver, mas eu posso garantir que foi terrível! Só nos resta agora provar que somos melhores em trabalho de equipe!

- Ele está certo, Toshihiro! – Mesmo que Toshihiro pudesse desconfiar de alguma coisa, Rumiko nunca o faria. E, conhecendo o mestre de Fenku, ele jamais seria capaz de discordar de uma decisão de Rumiko, por mais idiota que fosse. Sendo assim, era quase impossível ocorrer qualquer falha no Plano de Aproximação de Peixe Envergonhado. – Vamos provar que somos fortes quando unidos!

Takashi sorriu ao ver a nova tonalidade avermelhada das bochechas do compatriota. Em seguida, chamou a dupla dos Europe Fire! para fazer sua proposta de luta. O desafio consistia em fazer com que os beybladers lutassem com as beyblades trocadas, isso é, Rumiko lutasse com Fenku e Toshihiro, com Fenki, e Erik, com Bay e Alice, com Baion. A primeira dupla que conseguisse soltar os ataques especiais das feras-bit venceria.

- Todos prontos? _Three, two, one... __GO SHOOT! – _O mini-juiz autorizou o início da luta, e as quatro beyblades caíram na arena quase ao mesmo tempo. Satsuki arrastou Yuy para assistir a essa luta inusitada e até mesmo Christie apareceu, posicionando-se ao lado de Franklin, alegando ter sentido as energias vindas da luta, energias fortes o suficiente para fazê-la abandonar seu tratamento de beleza para vir assistir. Takashi não cabia em si de felicidade, seu plano estava funcionando melhor do que o esperado.

Primeiramente, nenhum dos beybladers ousou tentar chamar a fera-bit de sua dupla, com medo de falhar. Era estranho lutar com o peão de outra pessoa, e ao mesmo tempo, essa era uma experiência muito interessante. Uma beyblade adquire as características de seu dono com o tempo, assim como as feras-bit são o reflexo da personalidade de seus mestres. Usar a beyblade de outro era como pegar um sapato empresado, era necessário se adaptar àquela fôrma, modificar seu próprio estilo de luta para ter sucesso. Resumindo, era preciso entender perfeitamente o estilo e o pensamento do verdadeiro dono da beyblade para poder utilizá-la com sucesso.

Erik e Alice rapidamente entraram em sintonia, para desespero da dupla dos Taichi. Com uma naturalidade surpreendente, Erik controlava Bay como se o galo sempre lhe pertencesse, e Alice não tinha dificuldades em fazer o alce lhe obedecer. Eles ainda não haviam chamado suas feras-bit, e mesmo assim Rumiko e Toshihiro já estavam em sérias dificuldades.

Ao contrário da dupla européia, os orientais pareciam um tanto receosos ao encarar o desafio. Os dois sentiam-se envergonhados, como se estivessem invadindo a privacidade alheia ao trocar as beyblades. Toshihiro, em especial, sentia que não seria capaz de controlar Fenki por medo de tentar se aproximar mais de Rumiko, receava que a tentativa de aproximação acabasse tomando um outro rumo nada a ver com a luta. Tinha medo de perder o controle de seu coração. Rumiko, por outro lado, não sabia exatamente o que fazer para, de alguma forma, se ligar a Toshihiro mentalmente. Ela se imaginava criando uma ponte até o cérebro do garoto e tentando atravessar, mas cada vez que olhava para o chinês sentia sua incerteza, que a deixava incerta também.

- Bay, é agora! – Exclamou Erik.

- Baion, vamos! – Exclamou Alice. Os dois trocaram olhares suspeitos antes de chamar o que parecia ser o ataque final combinado. Não conseguiram realizar seu intento, porém, pois uma voz grave e séria os interrompeu.

- Urameshi, Higurashi, o que vocês acham que estão fazendo? – Até mesmo Takashi foi pego de surpresa pela intromissão do líder dos Taichi, mas sorriu, pois ela não podia ter vindo em melhor hora. – Ainda não entenderam que não é hora de ter receios? Essa luta é pra testar a confiança que vocês têm um no outro, não pra mostrar o quanto vocês têm medo de se aproximar. É assim que vocês querem salvar a honra dos Taichi?

Com a surpresa, Erik e Alice esqueceram-se do que iam dizer, e as suas beyblades acabaram não atacando os adversários. Rumiko e Toshihiro se encararam, constrangidos pelo sermão. Os dois estavam corados e sentiam uma enorme vontade de encarar o chão. Olhando olho no olho, uma rápida sucessão de pensamentos os atingiu, criando finalmente a ligação necessária para começar a verdadeira luta.

"_Droga! O que eu estou fazendo! Essa é uma péssima hora pra ficar com medo! Você precisa usar Fenki, fazer ele te obedecer... Rumiko, por favor, me ajude... Eu preciso de você agora..."_

"_Ai, não! Desse jeito a gente vai perder! É tudo culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse com tanto medo de agir como o Toshihiro... Eu queria ser tão segura de mim quanto ele.. será que Fenku me ajuda? O olhar dele é tão determinado... E ele me olha de um jeito tão... Que olhar é esse? Não lembro de tê-lo visto antes no Toshihiro, só na Satsuki..." _

"_Rumiko, se nós ganharmos essa luta, eu juro que vou contar pra você tudo que eu tenho guardado no meu coração desde aquele dia! Se nós ganharmos aqui, vai ser a prova de que nós podemos trabalhar juntos e que criamos uma forte ligação entre a gente! Eu não posso perder aqui! Não posso!"_

"_Eu não sei que tipo de olhar é esse, só sei que é um olhar determinado de alguém que não quer perder! Eu também não quero! Eu também quero ganhar dos Europe Fire! com todas as minhas forças. Toshihiro, vamos fazer isso juntos!"_

- Fenki, Fenku, ataquem com toda a força! – Gritaram os dois juntos, sem perceber. Ambos estavam igualmente determinados, e não perceberam o que estavam fazendo. Até mesmo seus movimentos era os mesmos. – Vamos mostrar aos Europe Fire! o que nós podemos fazer! _Futari no Elegy! _

Nem mesmo em seus planos mais absurdos Takashi poderia ter previsto o que aconteceu a seguir. Fenki e Fenku subiram até quase se perder de vista, entrelaçando-se deixando para trás apenas um rastro de luz azul e preta. Uma forte luz branca surgiu dos céus, acompanhando os peões em queda, enquanto a imagem de uma criatura com corpo de leviatã e pernas de cavalo surgia atrás da dupla de orientais. Não era nem Fenki, nem Fenku, mas uma criatura completamente nova. As duas beyblades em queda tornaram-se mais rápidas, e quando caíram sobre Baion e Bay já tinham a força de um verdadeiro míssil. Dez entre dez beybladers ficaram sem palavras.

- Mas... mas o que... – Mais de um minuto se passou antes que Toshihiro conseguisse recriar suas conexões cerebrais responsáveis pela formação de palavras. Ele foi o primeiro a conseguir tal façanha.

- Fenki... ele... – Rumiko também se recuperou da surpresa, embora seu corpo tremesse levemente. Vendo o estado da amiga, Toshihiro a segurou para se certificar que ela não cairia.

- Se eu contar, ninguém acredita... – Sussurrou Takashi, olhando dos beybladers para a arena e desta novamente para os beybladers. Nos momentos seguintes, os Taichi saíram do choque para comemorar a incrível vitória, enquanto Erik e Alice recolhiam as quatro beyblades da arena. Franklin mantinha-se mais afastado, com Christie ainda pendurada nele, observando a festa. Ele e Yuy, ambos longe do tumulto, mantinham idênticas expressões de quem está tentando encontrar a solução para um problema particularmente difícil e cabeludo.

Com uma desculpa qualquer, Takashi arrastou todos os beybladers para algum outro lugar, deixando Rumiko e Toshihiro sozinhos para refletir sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Era sem dúvida um fato notável no mundo do beyblade, o primeiro registro de uma fusão de feras-bit. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Toshihiro já percebera a armação do companheiro, e não ficou surpreso ao sentir-se grato por ter um amigo tão criativo fazendo aniversário em uma data tão conveniente.

- Né, Rumiko... – chamou o chinês. Os dois estavam sentados na beira da arena, olhando a destruição que o novo ataque combinado causara. – Obrigado por hoje.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Toshihiro? – Perguntou a garota, sem entender.

- Nós ganhamos. Depois do que o Yuy falou, eu percebi que devia parar de ter medo de me aproximar de você, me aproximar demais, eu quero dizer...

- Ainda não entendi. – A japonesa estava começando a corar, apesar de suas palavras. Ela e Toshihiro estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e seus joelhos praticamente se encostavam.

- Naquela hora que eu te encarei, antes da gente soltar aquele ataque maluco, eu pensei em uma coisa. Pensei não, fiz uma promessa...

- Uma promessa?

Apesar do silêncio do ambiente, a dupla dos Taichi não estava exatamente sozinha. Após se retirarem da arena por um motivo esdrúxulo, todos os beybladers, incluindo até mesmo Yuy, voltaram para a porta da sala de treinamento. Com a ajuda de uma micro-câmera e um microfone, o grupo podia ouvir e ver tudo que se passava dentro da sala, como se o acontecimento fosse o último capítulo de uma longa e emocionante novela. Os olhos de Satsuki e Alice estavam começando a lacrimejar, enquanto Christie praticamente sufocava Franklin com seu abraço de ursa nervosa. Os meninos mais prudentes mantinham distância de suas amigas.

- É. Uma promessa. – Toshihiro disfarçadamente se aproximou um pouco mais. Se não fosse naquele momento, não seria nunca mais. – Eu não sei se você lembra, Rumiko, do dia que o Hikaru nasceu...

- Claro que eu lembro! Eu fiquei tão feliz!

- Naquele dia, eu estava tentando te contar uma coisa muito importante, mas nós acabamos esquecendo disso com a festa que você fez...

- Acho que eu lembro! – A mente de Rumiko foi povoada pelas lembranças da festa no _flat _dos Taichi, que reuniu vários beybladers de várias equipes. – Mas o que isso tem a ver com a promessa?

- Eu prometi que, caso ganhássemos, eu contaria para você o que eu tinha tentado contar aquele dia.

- Pois então conte! – Exclamou Rumiko, animada. Toshihiro, ao contrário dela, estava sério e muito nervoso. Ele podia sentir o suor escorrendo por seu pescoço, camuflado pela trança. Do lado de fora, Franklin estava a ponto de desmaiar por falta de oxigênio, Satsuki não tinha mais unhas e Alice conseguira puxar Erik para junto de si mesmo com os protestos silenciosos vindos dele. Ken e Takashi brigavam por uma melhor posição frente à mini-tela da micro-câmera e Yuy mantinha-se o mais afastado possível sem prejudicar a sua visão dos fatos.

Na mente de Toshihiro, as palavras "eu gosto de você" se tornavam cada vez maiores, ele fazia força para tentar dizê-las, mas o sentimento de que alguém estava espionando e a qualquer hora podia atrapalhar o impedia de fazê-lo. Ele queria dizer, porém era muito difícil, e por causa de sua briga interna, sua expressão facial se contorcia como e algo ruim estivesse acontecendo.

- Toshihiro, você está bem? – Perguntou Rumiko, preocupada.

- Rumiko, _eugostodevocê!_ – Exclamou Toshihiro, assim que a mão de Rumiko tocou sua testa em uma tentativa ingênua de verificar se ele não estava com febre.

- O que? – Como já era de se esperar, a japonesa não entendeu uma palavra. Toshihiro ia repetir quando um estrondo vindo da porta da sala de treinos deixou os dois em alerta. Pouco depois, a porta desmoronou, revelando sete espiões atrapalhados em um montinho humano que sorria amarelo. Yuy, o único que não fazia parte do montinho, fugira antes que pudesse ser visto.

- Eu sabia! – Exclamou Toshihiro, levantando-se mais corado do que jamais estivera. Rumiko levantou-se também, alarmada. – Eu sabia que isso tinha dedo seu, Takashi Yadate! – O chinês trançado foi pisando firme até o local onde seu _amável_ companheiro de time se encontrava, espremido entre as pernas de Ken, um braço de Satsuki e a barra do vestido espalhafatoso de Christie.

- Você devia me agradecer! Sabe quanto trabalho que eu tive pra providenciar tudo isso pra que você e a Rumiko pudessem ficar sozinhos? – Esbravejou o chinezinho, tentando se defender. Ele e Toshihiro falavam mandarim, o que deixou o resto do grupo totalmente perdido na discussão.

- Nós nunca estivemos sozinhos! – Foi a resposta do mestre de Fenku. – Vocês estavam espionando a gente o tempo todo!

- Ora, Toshi-chan, a gente não poderia deixar um acontecimento desses passar em branco, poderia? As suas tentativas de se aproximar da Rumiko daqui a pouco vão virar uma lenda do torneio...

- Ah, eu devia... – Quanto mais Toshihiro se irritava, mais Takashi se divertia. Claro que ele não tinha previsto esse contratempo, mas estava sendo igualmente divertido.

- Do que você está reclamando? A Rumiko não entendeu quando você disse que gostava dela e...

Toshihiro parou, horrorizado, assim como Rumiko. Takashi propositalmente falara a última frase em japonês, e a garota estava próxima o suficiente para ouvir. Takashi ria por dentro enquanto observava Toshihiro demonstrar em sua expressão facial a sua vontade de matá-lo por ter dito o que ele tentara tantas vezes e não conseguira. Rumiko apenas olhava de chinês com trança para chinês sem trança, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Toshihiro, isso é verdade? – Perguntou ela, por fim. O montinho amassado perdeu a respiração.

- Desculpa, Rumiko... Eu não queria que fosse assim.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, Toshihiro pulou por cima do amontoado de beybladers e correu o mais rápido que podia sem rumo certo, saindo do hotel e ganhando as ruas da capital islandesa. As poucas lágrimas que tinha na face congelaram em segundos, como teria acontecido com seu corpo caso ele não estivesse correndo.

- Está esperando o que para ir atrás dele, Higurashi?

Ninguém ficou realmente surpreso quando o líder dos Taichi apareceu de lugar nenhum dando voz aos pensamentos de todos os beybladers. A japonesa não pensou duas vezes antes de fazer o que Yuy lhe dissera, embora não soubesse exatamente o que dizer quando reencontrasse Toshihiro.

"_Espero que, quando chegar a hora, eu saiba o que dizer." _

E assim, Rumiko Higurashi ganhou as ruas de Reykjavík, seguindo as pegadas deixadas por seu companheiro na neve que caí suavemente. Desta vez, não foi seguida por ninguém, ela precisava falar com Toshihiro sozinha.

_**

* * *

Christie:**__ Oh, não! __Isso é terrível! Terrível! Os sentimentos puros de Toshihiro foram estraçalhados, estilhaçados, rasgados, amarrotados, maltratados por um traste nanico que mal passa de um metro de altura e não tem sequer o mínimo de educação! Só nos resta torcer para que a nossa grande guerreira do coração, mestra da solução de improviso Rumiko Higurashi consiga dar um jeito nessa terrível situação, evitando a tragédia iminente que com certeza vai se abater sobre os Taichi caso permanece para sempre nos arquivos de crianças desaparecidas da polícia de Reykjavík, ou pior, que apareça depois de um longo intervalo de tempo em um estado alterado de mente que vai arruinar o trabalho de equipe de seu time! Claro que eu, como a mais importante integrante dos Europe Fire! não estou nem aí para o que vai acontecer com uma equipe não-européia formada por gente estranha que acha que podem ganhar todos os torneios só porque o Jamie-chan fez deles os personagens principais, mas eu não poderiam perder essa chance de aparecer primeiro do que qualquer outro beyblader sem classe e sem glamour nesse off-talk de um capítulo muitíssimo atrasado, dando o ar da minha graça aos leitores que com certeza me adoram e me acham superior aos babacas românticos que estão se tornando os Taichi! Fora que com todo esse discurso maravilhoso que eu não estou lendo em papel nenhum está mantendo todos os outros beybladers longe daqui, não sei porque, o que me dá muito mais espaço e liberdade para mostrar toda a minha beleza, exterior e interior, a minha habilidade, destreza, capacidade pulmonar, e, é claro, modéstia. Oh, digam, queridos leitores do Jamie, eu sou ou não sou a melhor e mais bonita entre todas as beybladers dessa história? Quem disser que sim o Frank dá uma recompensa em libras! _

_(Pausa pra Christie tomar água. Nenhum sinal de nenhum beyblader) _

_E sabe do que mais? Hoje é um dia especial! Não porque o Jamie-chan finalmente postou alguma coisa, mas porque, a exatos dezesseis anos, em uma cidadezinha minúscula e pobre que eu não preciso dizer onde fica, uma pessoa maravilhosa, brilhante, inteligente, destinada a reinar sobre o mundo do beyblade como a mais atraente e forte lutadora veio ao mundo! Não é a Rumiko, não é a Jun, não é a Satsuki, e muito menos a Alexandrova! Sim, meus queridos amigos e admiradores, hoje, eu, Christie Robert, estou completando dezesseis anos, uma idade cheia de poesia que me garante a maioridade nas terras do meu querido namorado-patrocinador-porta-cartão-de-crédito-companheiro-de-viagens-a-shopping-centers! Agora me dêem os parabéns! Isso mesmo! Hoje, todas as atenções de todas as pessoas da terra serão voltadas para mim, porque eu sou a grande estrela do dia, a dominadora de off-talks, a magnífica rainha que dá ordens a todos e é venerada por seus súditos nem-tão-bonitos-assim! _

_Ah, sim, e não se esqueçam dos reviews, sim? Reviews são muito importantes e muito bem-vindos, ainda mais quando vem escrito neles o quanto eu sou maravilhosa e querida pelos leitores! Declarações de amor também são bem-vindas, se é que tem algum homem lendo isso, mas eu só vou me dar ao trabalho de responder se me comprovar que tem mais dinheiro na conta bancária que o pai do Franklin! Não é nada pessoal, é apenas uma questão de sobrevivência! Sim, eu sei que estou destinada a partir ainda muitos corações de admiradores pés-rapados ao longo da minha vida de celebridade, porém não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso, o destino quis assim, e, por mais que odeie ter que obedecer alguém, as suas escolhas são inquestionáveis. Ah, mas o destino tem sido tão bom comigo que não posso reclamar de nada! Estou vivendo uma vida perfeita com o namorado que tem a conta bancária perfeita em uma casa perfeita com os criados perfeitos – fora aquele desastrado que derramou suco no meu vestido novo de um milhão de dólares – no país perfeito com o idioma perfeito! Ah, não posso reclamar da minha vida perfeita... _

_(Outra pausa pra Christie beber água)_

_(Os primeiros sinais de quem alguém por perto começam a aparecer) _

_(Quatro vultos vestidos de preto raptam a Christie e a amarram amordaçada em uma cadeira.)_

_Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem são vocês, quatro vultos misteriosos vestindo preto que ousam me amordaçar para me impedir de falar? _

_**Vulto misterioso vestido de preto 1: **__Wow, mesmo amordaçada ela ainda consegue falar! XD Isso é que é matraca! XDD_

_**Vulto misterioso vestido de preto 2: **__Então teremos que silencia-la de outra maneira, ou não poderemos seguir com o plano. u.ú_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 3: **__Eu sugiro que a gente nocauteie ela com aquele pedaço de tronco gigante cheio de felpas que está bem ao alcance da minha mão! ò.ó_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 4: **__Mas isso seria perigoso... n.n Ela poderia ser nocauteada para sempre, e isso arruinaria nossos planos de pedir um resgate milionário para o namorado rico dela! n.n_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 3: **__E quem liga pro dinheiro! ò.ó Eu quero sangue! SANGUE! ò.ó_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 2: **__Achei que eu fosse o vampiro... u.ú_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 1: **__Já sei! XD Vamos nocauteá-la com uma alta dose de chocolate! XDD Eu me ofereço pra testar o método antes de aplicar na refém! XDDD_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 2: **__Esqueçam. u.ú Vamos simplesmente pedir o resgate e esperar que os outros beybladers venham pra que a gente possa ficar com a grana do Hill-kun e ainda derrotar de uma vez por todas todos os mocinhos da história! u.ú_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 1: **__Isso mesmo! XD È por isso que nós somos os... VULTOS MISTERIOSOS VESTIDOS DE PRETO! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 4: **__Agora é só esperar... n.n_

_(Barulho de uma porta sendo derrubada)_

_(Barulho de um monte de gente entrando desordenadamente em um esconderijo pequeno e apertado)_

_(barulho de mocinhos determinados brigando entre eles para poder ficar no esconderijo pequeno e apertado e salvar a aniversariante do dia.)_

_(Barulho de tiros de espingarda)_

_(Barulho de um monte de gente saindo correndo desordenadamente de um lugar pequeno e apertado com apenas uma saída estreita) _

_**Voz: **__Há! Uma aniversariante só pode ser salva por outra aniversariante! _

_(corta a cena.)_

_(Aparece um letreiro todo quebrado e com marcas de tiro dizendo "O que vai acontecer? De quem é a voz? Quem são os Vultos Misteriosos vestidos de preto? Como é que Christie consegue falar com uma mordaça em sua boca? E como é que cabem tantas perguntas em um simples letreiro detonado? Descubra – ou não – a resposta para essas e outras perguntas no próximo off-talk do próximo capítulo, a ser postado no dia 23 de abril! Não percam)_

_(Vocês entenderam a mensagem, né?) _

_- Alguém que demorou pra postar o capítulo porque teve que correr atrás de documentos pra poder pedir o visto para o Reino Unido porque finalmente foi aceito na University of Strathclyde. - _


	94. Suki da yo!

CAPÍTULO LXXXVIII

SUKI DA YO!

_E assim, Rumiko Higurashi ganhou as ruas de Reykjavík, seguindo as pegadas deixadas por seu companheiro na neve que caí suavemente. Desta vez, não foi seguida por ninguém, ela precisava falar com Toshihiro sozinha. _

Rumiko se impressionou com sua velocidade enquanto seguia as pegadas pelo chão branco e escorregadio. Sabia que aqueles eram os pés de Toshihiro porque conhecia muito bem o seu sapato de fabricação caseira que deixava uma marca única. Pela distância das pegadas, alguém como Satsuki teria deduzido que Toshihiro estava acelerando cada vez mais, sem perder velocidade ao fazer curvas, como se já tivesse certeza para onde estava indo ou não se importasse realmente com a direção que tomava. Rumiko, todavia, não era nenhuma grande investigadora analista de pistas, e por isso se contentou em correr olhando para baixo, confiando que o amigo tivesse bom-senso suficiente para se desviar de postes e paredes no meio da correria.

De repente, as pegadas sumiram. A rua coberta pela neve reluzente deu lugar a uma rua pavimentada, livre da cobertura esbranquiçada. Em uma das regiões mais movimentadas da cidade, não havia mais como seguir o mestre de Fenku.

Como já era de se esperar, Rumiko quase teve um ataque de nervos. Havia perdido a pista de um amigo que com certeza precisava de ajuda naquele momento, da _sua _ajuda em especial, e ela provavelmente só o veria novamente quando ele resolvesse voltar ao hotel, trazendo consigo as marcas da surpresa causada por seu pequeno companheiro de time, marcas que provavelmente não seriam nada boas.

- Não pode ser! Eu tenho que encontrar o Toshihiro! Não posso deixar ele sozinho, não posso! Por favor, eu preciso de uma pista... – Exclamou Rumiko, em voz alta, como se pedisse aos céus que a ajudassem. Felizmente para ela, Deus, ou qualquer outra entidade ou entidades que regem o mundo, estava de bom humor, e logo Rumiko passou a ouvir pedaços do que seria um desabafo em voz alta de seu amigo sumido, que gritava em japonês alguma coisa. Seguindo a voz, Rumiko em breve encontraria Toshihiro, acompanhando cada palavra do, para ela, surpreendente discurso.

* * *

Toshihiro parou de correr ao encontrar um beco sem saída. Certo de que seus amigos não o encontrariam tão cedo, ele deixou seu corpo cair, apoiado na parede, até ficar sentado na neve fria. Vestia apenas uma camisa de mangas cumpridas por causa da calefação do hotel, e logo o frio de –3° C passou a ser sentido por ele. Mesmo assim, o chinês trançado não se moveu, precisava esfriar a cabeça e se acalmar antes que pudesse encontrar novamente Rumiko.

O fato de ter sido Takashi, e não ele, a revelar seus sentimentos para com a mestra de Fenki lhe deixou furioso, enraivecido como nunca antes se sentira na vida. De uma certa forma, lembrava Hehashiro em seus piores dias no torneio africano. Ao contrário do irmão, entretanto, não pretendia machucar seus companheiros de time ficando perto deles em tal descontrole emocional. Logo ele, um dos mais calmos beybladers do torneio.

- Eu não posso encontrar a Rumiko agora. Como é que eu vou encará-la? Ela deve estar me achando um idiota porque eu não fui capaz de falar uma coisa tão simples e foi preciso que um babaca nanico fizesse isso pra mim! Conhecendo a Rumiko, ela deve estar em estado de choque, e é tudo culpa minha! Se eu tivesse contado antes, se eu fosse menos tímido e mais cara-de-pau, isso não estaria acontecendo. – Enquanto falava, finas e discretas lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, congelando logo em seguida. – Eu gosto de verdade dela, eu tenho certeza! Rumiko significa muito mais pra mim do que qualquer outra coisa que eu tenho, eu nem sequer posso explicar de uma maneira racional! – As lágrimas se tornaram mais pesadas, embaçando os olhos do chinês e finalmente afetando sua voz, que até então se mantinha firme. – Eu não sei como isso começou e nem porque, e não quero saber! Eu queria que o Takashi se explodisse com suas brincadeiras inúteis, eu queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido!

- Ah, mas se nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu ainda não saberia de nada...

Toshihiro ergueu a cabeça em estado de alerta. Era mesmo a voz de Rumiko que ouvira? Sem erro, lá estava a japonesa, ao seu lado, sorrindo. Ela se agachara ao seu lado, de modo que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível. Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, a garota não parecia em estado de choque, desolada ou confusa. Na verdade, Rumiko parecia aceitar melhor os últimos acontecimentos do que ele próprio.

- Rumiko... você... veio atrás de mim? – Perguntou ele, perdido no olhar da companheira.

- Mas claro! O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Te deixasse sozinho pra se afundar em uma angústia sem fim que vai nos prejudicar pelo resto do torneio e depois dele? Eu acho que não! – Respondeu a japonesa, animada, decidida e com a voz muito firme, algo que normalmente não acontecia. – Tá certo que desse jeito a gente está protagonizando uma cena clichê de filme de romance dramático, mas é melhor do que depois ter que te agüentar de novo em crise de angústia, ainda mais por minha causa!

- Então quer dizer que você veio atrás de mim só por causa da equipe? – Perguntou novamente o chinês, pegando Rumiko desprevenida. Ela não percebera que as palavras de seu discurso tão decido podia levar a essa interpretação, e por um momento teve que parar para pensar na resposta.

- É... Não... Não é isso, Toshihiro! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – Rebateu ela, sentando-se na neve também, já que suas pernas estavam começando a doer por terem que sustá-la em uma posição desconfortável.

- Então _o que _exatamente você quis dizer?

- Eu quis dizer que eu vim atrás de você porque _eu _não agüentaria ver você de novo rodeado por aquela energia negativa pesada! Logo você, um cara que tá sempre animado e tem uma grande influência em todos ao seu redor! Eu odiei ver você depressivo na época que o Len e o Hehashiro te odiavam! E agora, se você ficasse assim de novo, ia ser pior, porque eu saberia que seria por minha culpa!

- Rumiko...

- Olha, não foi culpa sua o Takashi ter dito aquilo! Você sabe como ele é, ele gosta de fazer brincadeiras, faz parte da personalidade da criatura... – Rumiko estava impressionada com sua própria atitude. Tímida e medrosa, ela nunca pensara em si mesma como fazedora de discursos animadores, ainda mais discursos animadores de improviso. Para quem deixara o hotel sem saber exatamente o que dizer, estava fazendo um excelente trabalho com suas palavras. – E pouco importa se eu fiquei sabendo pela boca do Takashi, pela sua, pela da Satsuki ou pela boca de qualquer um! Acho que a minha reação seria a mesma...

- E que reação foi essa?

Rumiko finalmente hesitou. Até o momento, estava apenas tentando reanimar o colega, fazê-lo voltar ao seu estado normal para que pudesse novamente se juntar aos outros. Com a nova pergunta de Toshihiro, no entanto, eles chegavam na parte mais delicada da conversa, uma parte para a qual ela não tinha a resposta certa ainda formada completamente. Até o momento, todas as suas palavras tinham sido as mais sinceras possíveis, praticamente impensadas, seguindo apenas o seu coração. Teria que fazer o mesmo para responder a nova pergunta, e isso provavelmente não seria fácil.

- É... você me conhece... sabe que eu demoro pra perceber as coisas e assimilar o que acontece perto de mim... eu fui pega de surpresa naquela hora, mas eu acho que, pelo modo como os outros pareciam ansiosos, todos sabiam do que você tinha pra me contar. Eu sou uma anta desastrada, eu sei disso! E eu também não gosto de machucar meus amigos, nem de ver eles sofrerem... mas foi tudo tão rápido e tão de repente que até agora eu não sei direito o que pensar sobre isso tudo...

- Você nunca gostou de ninguém antes, não é? – Perguntou Toshihiro, surpreendentemente sorrindo. Apesar de desapontado com a sutil rejeição da amiga, entendia o que ela queria dizer, e não podia culpá-la, afinal, era exatamente desse jeito desastrado, atrapalhado e meio bobo que ele mais gostava em Rumiko, além, é claro, da maneira com que ela levantava o espírito de todos ao seu redor. Rumiko estava sendo ela mesma fazendo o que ela sabia fazer de melhor, então ele não tinha como ficar muito triste.

- Na verdade... não... – Rumiko ficou extremamente corada, e Toshihiro alargou o sorriso. Naquele momento, já não havia mais tensão ou ansiedade entre eles, e o ar pesado que os rodeava desaparecia rapidamente.

- Eu imaginei. Você ainda é novinha pra essas coisas. – Declarou ele, se aproximando mais da amiga.

- Como se você fosse muito mais velho! – Rumiko rebateu, cruzando os braços e fazendo pose de garota mimada. – Não vai me dizer que você já gostou de alguém antes?

- É... mais ou menos... – Os olhos de Rumiko aumentaram consideravelmente de tamanho com a confissão do mestre de Fenku. Ela encarou-o por um longo tempo sem piscar, impressionada. – Teve uma época, há muito tempo, que eu ficava o tempo todo querendo me mostrar pra Jun. Foi na época que começamos a jogar bola. Len começou a jogar porque seu pai entrou em um time profissional, e Jun seguiu o Len. Aí eu segui a Jun, porque eu queria que ela me visse jogando, ficasse impressionada com a minha habilidade e ficasse o tempo todo em volta de mim me bajulando e falando que eu era o melhor jogador de futebol do mundo. E tudo isso antes do Hehashiro fugir de casa!

Previsivelmente, os olhos de Rumiko continuaram relativamente grandes após o término da fala de Toshihiro, agora acompanhados por um queixo distendido.

- Você... Tinha uma queda pela Jun quando era um pirralho de fraldas? – Perguntou ela, assim que conseguiu fazer seu rosto voltar ao normal, depois de quase um minuto de um silêncio significativo.

- Hey, eu não usava fraldas! – Protestou o chinês, sem estar realmente ofendido com a pergunta. – Mas eu confesso que ainda não sabia segurar um lápis descentemente...

- Então não sei qual de nós dois é o pior em matéria de romance...

Rumiko e Toshihiro ainda ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, sorrindo. O momento feliz não durou muito, porém, pois logo os efeitos de um dia muito frio na pele de seres humanos sem casacos foram sentidos pela dupla, que voltou correndo para o hotel.

_- Soremo ne, Toshihiro, anata ga suki da yo!¹_ – Sussurrou Rumiko para si mesma enquanto trocava de roupa em seu quarto. Por ter ficado sentada na neve, suas calças estavam completamente encharcadas, o que rendeu boas piadas para Takashi e Ken, ainda bastante empolgados com o aniversário do chinezinho.

* * *

Antes de dormir, a dupla dos mestres da água e terra ainda teve mais um breve momento à sos, quando Yuy e Satsuki saíram para caçar Ken e Takashi pelo hotel na hora de dormir. Os dois estavam na sala, sentados lado a lado no sofá assistindo ao que parecia ser uma novela em islandês cujo conteúdo era impossível de entender por razões óbvias.

- Né, Toshihiro... – Começou a mestra de Fenki, cutucando o ombro do garoto. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Hum... claro... por que não? – O chinês tirou os olhos da TV para encarar a amiga. Estava um pouco surpreso com a pergunta que pedia mais uma pergunta.

- Você pode esperar um pouquinho só pra eu poder pensar sobre tudo que a gente fez hoje? Quer dizer, um pouquinho não, porque eu sempre penso devagar, mas... você entendeu, né? – Apesar de ter iniciado a conversa, Rumiko não estava olhando para o amigo, mantendo os olhos grudados na TV. Eles estavam fechados, porém, porque um dos personagens estava fazendo coisas realmente nojentas com suas mãos, um garfo e um prato de gororoba, e ela não tinha estômago para assistir a uma coisa dessas antes de dormir.

- Eu vou te esperar nem que você só me responda quando a gente estiver bem velhinho sem dentes e sem... cabelo... – Os olhos da dupla voltaram-se para a trança gigante de Toshihiro – agora um pouco menor do que costumava ser, mas já recuperando o seu tamanho normal – e Rumiko a abraçou fortemente, com um olhar que dizia "por favor, não desapareça nunca!", provocando risos de Toshihiro.

O restante do time chegou pouco tempo depois, e Yuy forçou todos a vestirem os pijamas e irem dormir, pois já passava das dez e meia da noite e eles teriam um domingo inteiro de treinos pesados. Normalmente, Ken, Rumiko e Takashi seriam os primeiros a reclamar, mas com as semifinais começando na segunda-feira e a ameaça sempre constante dos Soldier of Russia, ninguém questionou o líder, e assim se encerrou o oitavo aniversário do menor dos Taichi, ao menos em tamanho.

* * *

27 de outubro, segunda-feira. Provas, semifinais e crises de nervos.

Uma vez a cada mês, durante quatro dias, as trevas tomavam conta do ambiente dos beybladers. Essas trevas eram tão intensas que nem mesmo Rumiko, com toda a sua força e pensamento positivo, conseguia dissipá-la. Uma vez a cada mês, durante quatro dias, Zanxam-sensei realizava sua maratona de provas. Ao menos dessa vez, por causa dos horários das lutas, o pesadelo começaria apenas no turno da tarde.

Quando os beybladers se dirigiam ao ginásio para assistir à luta dos Taichi contra a equipe suíça, Frank e Erik, em uma cena incomum, traziam consigo uma penca de livros sobre as matérias que precisavam estudar mais. Alice, alegando ser um caso perdido em matéria de estudos, trazia apenas seu sorriso cativante e seu talento nato para torcer por seus amigos. Christie tentou pedir para Franklin carregar seus livros, mas com a recusa do garoto, acabou desistindo de estudar, espalhando para todos que era inteligente o suficiente para conseguir bons resultados sem estudar. Enquanto as duas meninas assistiam atentamente ao espetáculo da arena, seus companheiros não tiraram os olhos dos livros, em uma prévia do que seria a disputa pelas melhores notas algumas horas mais tarde.

A equipe da Suíça era formada por duas meninas e um menino, que cordialmente cumprimentaram os Taichi antes do início dos confrontos, oferecendo três barras de chocolates como prova de que gostariam de fazer uma luta limpa.

- Nós estávamos presentes naquela festa surpresa no começo do mês, e gostamos muito do clima de lá, com todos aqueles rivais reunidos para comemorar uma coisa que não tinha nada a ver com a gente! – Explicou a líder do time, Maria Hokkembak, enquanto apertava a mão do líder oriental.

- Pode ter certeza que o time vai aproveitar os seus presentes... – Devolveu Yuy, lançando um olhar mortífero aos companheiros de time, já condensados em uma nuvem de fumaça brigando pelos pedaços de chocolate. O time adversário riu do comentário, e os primeiros a lutar se posicionaram.

- Vamos fazer uma boa luta! – Exclamou Felippo Hübenstrauss, um garoto de onze anos com cabelos bagunçados e sorriso inocente. Ele vestia uma camiseta de ursinho fofinho que agia como um ímã para atrair gritos alucinados de garotas apaixonadas por coisas fofas.

- É, vamos! E uma grande luta! – Devolveu Ken, com Fenrochi já pronto para o combate. – E eu vou estar alerta para o caso de um certo Porteiro de Formigueiro resolver comer o MEU chocolate...

A luta começou com Felippo ainda rindo do último comentário do adversário, porém ele logo foi forçado a se concentrar na luta quando Ken fez seus primeiros movimentos ofensivos, uma isca para iniciar sua estratégia padrão de vitória pelo cansaço. Como o esperado, o suíço começou a atacar, e Ken limitou-se a se defender, usando da capacidade defensiva em constante expansão de sua fera-bit. Menos de um minuto depois, entretanto, o quadro se invertia, e era Ken quem atacava e Felippo que se mantinha na defensiva.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Rumiko, inclinando-se para a frente e deixando cair um pedaço de seu precioso chocolate suíço no chão.

- Por que o Ken de repente mudou de estratégia? – Perguntou Toshihiro, sem querer imitando os movimentos da japonesa.

- Hum... – Satsuki, debruçada sobre um bloco de anotações, parecia estar em uma espécie de transe. Sua mão estava apoiada ao queixo em posição de quem está pensando em uma teoria absurda, porém verdadeira.

- Hum... – Takashi, Toshihiro e Rumiko a imitaram, esperando pela continuação da sentença.

- Hum... – Repetiu Satsuki, e Yuy deu um passo para trás instintivamente. Ele era o único que não estava sentado no banco da equipe.

Depois que o trio de beybladers mentalmente menos capacitados repetiu pela terceira vez o "hum" de Satsuki, a loira deu um salto, atingindo os companheiros com seu bloco de notas. Yuy não foi atingido por uma questão de centímetros. Ela estava em estado de êxtase, havia encontrado suas respostas.

Enquanto isso, na arena, Ken parecia tão confuso quanto seus companheiros de time, embora não fizesse nada para que Fenrochi parasse de atacar. Não estava reconhecendo sua própria fera-bit, contudo via no escudo de seu adversário uma parede muito parecida com a sua própria.

- Ken! Ken! Eu entendi o que está acontecendo! – Os gritos de Satsuki chamaram a atenção do japonês bitolado, que se desligou entusiasmado da luta para poder prestar atenção do que quer que ela fosse dizer.

- O que é, Satsuki? Qual é o segredo deles? – Perguntou ele, esperançoso.

- Bom, o que acontece é que eles...

Nesse momento, a beyblade de Ken saiu voando por cima da cabeça dos beybladers, indo aterrissar direto na cabeça de Rumiko, nocauteando-a. O caos se instaurou a partir daí, com tanto os Taichi quanto a equipe suíça se aglomerando em torno da japonesa para tentar acordá-la. Não havia sinal de sangue ou de um grave hematoma na área atingida, o que acalmou sete entre oito beybladers. A exceção, como era de se esperar, foi Toshihiro, que se recusava a desistir de tentar acordar a amiga.

O juiz acabou intervindo, pedindo às equipes que recomeçassem a luta. Como Toshihiro se recusava a sair de perto de Rumiko, Yuy acabou tendo que substituir a companheira inconsciente. Antes de subir na arena, o líder foi chamado por Satsuki para que ela pudesse lhe contar em segurança o que tentara transmitir a Ken.

- Preta atenção, Koichi. – Sussurrou ela no ouvido do líder. – Ao que me parece, de alguma forma eles fazem uma espécie de "transplante de mente" entre as beyblades assim que elas fazem o primeiro contato. A beyblade deles vai adquirir as suas características e a sua beyblade vai passar a lutar como a adversária lutaria, sem que você dê qualquer ordem.

- Isso significa que é preciso vencê-los sem fazer contato, certo? – Perguntou o Yuy, sério.

- É, acho que sim...

- Pois eu tenho uma outra idéia.

Sem dizer mais nada, Yuy deu às costas a Satsuki e aos caos que acompanhava Toshihiro e suas atrapalhadas tentativas de acordar Rumiko e preparou Fenhir para encarar Maria Hokkembak, a garota que antes apertara sua mão.

- Vamos fazer uma boa luta! – Pediu ela, sorridente.

- É, vamos... – Respondeu Yuy, levantando um dos cantos dos lábios como algo que vagamente lembrava um sorriso.

- Três, dois, um... GO SHOOT!

Depois de observar a luta, – e conseqüentemente o seu desfecho – Satsuki se perguntou porque havia se dado ao trabalho de explicar a estratégia dos rivais ao mestre de Fenhir, afinal de contas, era de praxe nas lutas de Koichi Yuy uma vitória logo no primeiro lance, e não foi dessa vez que ele fugiu à tradição. Depois de sofrer um ataque maçante de Fenhir, a beyblade da suíça passou voando por sua mestra, caindo na cabeça de Felippo, reiniciando a novela do beyblader nocauteado.

- Ótimo, dois lutadores derrotados por beybladers de seus companheiros. Quem diria que o fogo amigo _hint _do Iraque ia nos atingir aqui também? – Zombou Takashi, enquanto todos – menos Toshihiro – corriam para acudir o suíço caído. Mais de cinco minutos se passaram antes que o terceiro round pudesse começar. Como Rumiko ainda não havia acordado, os Taichi não tinham muita certeza se poderiam realmente vencer essa luta. Toshihiro parecia preocupado com tudo, menos com o fato de que sua vitória ou derrota determinaria o futuro do time na competição.

- GO SHOOT!

Com ou sem estratégia, o suíço Patrick Hammersüiss não teve nenhuma dificuldade para encurralar Toshihiro nos primeiros instantes da luta. Nada do que Satsuki, Ken ou Takashi dissessem parecia ter efeito no chinês, que mantinha-se em estado catatônico enquanto sua beyblade era praticamente demolida abaixo dele. Os três Taichi já estavam ajoelhados, rezando para uma infinidade de deuses quando um milagre veio em seu socorro: Rumiko deu sinais de que talvez se recuperasse em tempo de ajudar seu time a não cair nas semifinais.

- Toshihiro... Luta... Fenki... – Delirava ela, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. O chinês escutou cada palavra, e corou ao ouvir seu nome sendo mencionado por ela. – Suki... suki da yo... Toshi...

Os rostos de todos os Taichi se voltaram para Rumiko, sem exceções. Se a adversária de Toshihiro também não estivesse encarando Rumiko, ele provavelmente teria perdido a luta do mesmo modo que Ken. A mestra de Fenki continuou inconsciente, mas a presença da palavra "suki" muito próxima à "Toshi" foi o suficiente para lançar o chinês literalmente "nas nuvens" e a vitória veio acompanhada de um show de acrobacias protagonizadas por ele e sua beyblade, para delírio da torcida. Ao menos dessa vez ninguém foi vítima do "fogo amigo".

Os médicos do ginásio garantiram que Rumiko e Felippo não apresentariam futuras seqüelas do acidente quando eles finalmente acordaram, minutos depois do encerramento das lutas.

* * *

No tempo de um almoço, os Taichi e Europe Fire! foram do céu para o inferno. Zanxam-sensei interrompeu a sobremesa de seus alunos para avisar que eles estavam atrasados, e o tempo perdido saboreando os doces não seria recuperado. Depois de uma corrida desesperada para chegar na sala de aula, os dez beybladers encontraram seus lugares marcados pelas provas de filosofia nomeadas, e não perderam tempo para começar a escrever.

Na primeira fila, Ken, Takashi e Franklin formavam um trio de desesperados que escrevia sem parar. Se eles sabiam o que estavam escrevendo ou não, era impossível saber. Logo atrás deles, Yuy, Alice e Christie não estavam tão agitados, e as duas meninas pareciam ao menos tentar pensar sobre o que teriam que escrever. Toshihiro, Rumiko e Erik formavam a terceira fila. Imitando Franklin, o finlandês escrevia sem parar e a uma velocidade um tanto absurda, contrastando com a dupla ao seu lado, que pensava em tudo, menos no que escrever na folha. Toshihiro mantinha os olhos fixos em Rumiko, mesmo com o rosto voltado para o papel em sua frente, enquanto esta se distraía observando os movimentos hipnotizantes dos longos cabelos loiros da portuguesa a sua frente. Somente quando a professora avisou que faltavam apenas dez minutos para o fim das provas foi que eles começaram a escrever. Agoniado, Toshihiro não se deu ao trabalho de ler a pergunta única no topo da página, escrevendo tudo que passava por sua cabeça em um método muito semelhante ao que Ken normalmente usava. Acabou produzindo uma espécie de conto bizarro sobre um amor incompreendido em uma sociedade de piadistas. Satsuki, tendo terminado rapidamente sua prova, assistiu de camarote ao ataque de desespero de seus companheiros de time, divertindo-se muito antes de deixar a sala para o intervalo.

Tanto Toshihiro quanto Rumiko continuaram relativamente distraídos durante o intervalo, falhando miseravelmente em suas tentativas de prestar atenção no que quer que os outros estivessem comentando. Ao som dos gritos histéricos de Ken, Alice e Takashi, o grupo voltou para a sala, desta vez para fazer a prova de inglês. Os lugares estavam novamente marcados, e os mestres de Fenki e Fenku tiveram mais uma surpresa.

Na primeira fila, na carteira mais à esquerda, encontrava-se a prova de Rumiko. Na segunda fila, também na extrema esquerda, a de Toshihiro. O chinês sorriu para a amiga como se tentasse encorajá-la, entretanto sua expressão mudou abruptamente quando descobriu que teria Takashi sentado ao seu lado durante as próximas horas. O outro chinês, por outro lado, aparentava estar bem contente com o novo mapeamento da sala. Apesar de ter Christie do seu outro lado, era Satsuki quem estava atrás de si, e a idéia de que ela o estava observando fez com que sua vontade de se sair bem na prova aumentasse consideravelmente. Na frente do garoto estava Erik, que segurava o lápis com uma obsessão quase assassina, encarando ameaçadoramente Franklin, que ao seu lado encontrava-se em posição quase idêntica. Os dois pareciam prontos para um combate até a morte. Alice, logo atrás de Christie, sorria para Satsuki tentando entender porque a amiga de repente corara tanto. Entendendo seus pensamentos, Ken, o isolado da quarta fila, apenas apontou para Yuy, sentado do outro lado da loira japonesa. Os dois sorriram com cumplicidade, enquanto o líder dos Taichi propositalmente evitava olhar na direção do grupo.

Zanxam-sensei deu o sinal para começar, e logo o som dos lápis contra o papel encheu a sala. Toshihiro descobriu, para seu delírio, que sentia-se muito mais inteligente ao encarar as costas de Rumiko, e pela primeira vez teve certeza de ter entendido cem por cento do que fora perguntado na prova. Fenômeno parecido ocorria com o outro chinês, que via as respostas aparecerem a sua frente como se o espírito da loira atrás de si baixasse nele ou lhe cochichasse as soluções a todo o momento. Todos ficaram surpresos quando, meia hora depois do início da prova, a dupla se levantou, avisando que tinham terminado. Nem mesmo Satsuki ou Yuy haviam terminado ainda. Os dois saíram da sala com a certeza de que não conseguiram uma nota menor do que "dez".

Dez minutos depois foi a vez de Franklin deixar a sala, também muito confiante. Inglês era seu idioma nativo e a única matéria que não lhe causava sono em sua escola para milionários. Com um último olhar de triunfo para Erik, o britânico saiu cantarolando uma melodia que lembrava muito a primavera de "As quatro estações". Yuy e Satsuki saíram logo depois, com a tranqüilidade de quem acabou de preencher um formulário sobre o menu do dia no restaurante. Erik logo terminou a prova, mas não entregou para esperar Alice terminar a sua. Sendo assim, Christie foi a seguinte a deixar a sala, certa de que havia ido muito bem. Com apenas o trio gerador de notas baixas para terminar, e faltando apenas cinco minutos para o fim do prazo, o que antes era uma sala de aula tornou-se um lugar de tortura psicológica, e o aviso de que o tempo estava esgotado apenas piorou as coisas. Rumiko e Ken saíram abraçados, como se tentassem se consolar por mais um fracasso. Uma vez livre de sua obrigação com os testes, Alice, ao contrário do que se esperava, voltou a ser a garota alegre e despreocupada, pelo menos até a entrega das avaliações no dia seguinte.

_**

* * *

Christie: Oh, como me alegra saber que ao menos para os Taichi o dia terminou bem! O romance tão bonito entre duas almas gêmeas de cabelos castanhos ainda está fadado a continuar por um longo tempo, em uma espécie de novela interminável que conterá tanto momentos dramáticos e clichês como momentos de alegria, superação e felicidade!**_

_E enquanto eles se divertem com seu nobre sentimento platônico, aqui estou eu, amarrada em uma cadeira, esperando ser salva por meus amigos, colegas e namorado super-rico-financiador-de-sonhos! Porque, para quem não lembra, no último off-talk, no dia do meu aniversário, eu fui brutalmente raptada, amarrada e amordaçada por quatro Vultos Misteriosos vestidos de preto! Essas terríveis criaturas sem escrúpulos escolheram a mim como seu alvo por causa de meu glamour, poder, beleza, inteligência e também porque eu tenho um namorado rico! Eles querem que Frank pague um resgate milionário por mim e eles vão usar todo esse dinheiro para derrotar de uma vez por todas todos os mocinhos da história! É uma calamidade pública, e a primeira tentativa de resgate dos mocinhos da história como um grupo unido e organizado falhou porque aparentemente o esconderijo é muito pequeno e eles eram muitos, por isso não conseguiram ficar aqui! ç.ç_

_Foi aí que alguém declarou que uma aniversariante só poderia ser salva por outra aniversariante e foi nesse ponto que o James – feliz por ter sido aceito na University of Strathclyde e ter sua passagem para Glasgow marcada para o dia 31 de maio, interrompeu o off-talk avisando que ele continuaria hoje. Quem é a aniversariante boa-samaritana que decidiu enfrentar os quatro Vultos Misteriosos vestidos de preto com a finalidade de resgatar a mim, uma nobre donzela bonita em apuros que necessita de socorro imediato, de creme para cabelos, pele e massagem para reduzir o estresse? _

_Continuem lendo e descubram! _

_**

* * *

Voz: Há! Uma aniversariante só pode ser salva por outra aniversariante!**_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 3: **E quem é você? ò.ó_

_**Voz: **Eu sou a aniversariante do dia 23 de abril, que, não por coincidência, é o dia de hoje! (Voz surge das sombras do esconderijo muito apertado e com apenas uma pequena saída apontando ameaçadoramente um bastão de beisebol em chamas para os Vultos Misteriosos vestidos de preto). Eu sou Elizabeth Edwards, líder das Girl Power, e vou salvar Christie Robert em nome de todos os mocinhos de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores! _

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 1: **Olha, ela tem um bastão! XDDDD (apontando pro bastão em chamas)_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 3: **Olha, eu tenho uma bazooka! ò.ó (tira de algum lugar da capa uma bazooka gigante) Está na hora de lutar! _

_**Elizabeth: **Esperem! _

_(congela a cena)_

_(toca musiquinha de suspense) _

_Antes de começarmos a lutar, tirem essas vestes pretas! _

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 3: **Por que deveríamos fazer isso? ò.ó_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 4: **Porque assim preservamos a honra do duelo, dando ao nosso oponente o direito de saber quem foi que acabou com ele! n.n_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 1: **Na verdade, é porque é muito chato ficar escrevendo "Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto – insira aqui número de 1 a 4 – toda a vez que querem se referir a gente! XDD_

_**Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 3: **Tudo bem, esse é um bom motivo. ò.ó_

_(Vultos Misteriosos vestidos de preto tiram suas vestes pretas e deixam de ser misteriosos)_

_**Elizabeth e Christie: **Oh! O.O_

_(Congela a cena)_

_(Toca musiquinha de suspense)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Que foi? Até parece que não sabiam que a gente estava por trás disso tudo! XDDDD_

_**Igorov: **Os "XD" praticamente entregavam o Yoshiyuki a cada sentença... u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **Vamos começar logo essa batalha, caramba! ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **Não, espera! n.n_

_**Alexandrova: **Que foi? ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **Nada, não! n.n Só que eu precisava dizer alguma coisa pra que as pessoas pudessem ligar o Vulto Misterioso vestido de preto 4 com a minha pessoa pela carinha fofinha que aparece depois das minhas frases! n.n_

_**Alexandrova: **Еб вас! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Oh, ela falou um palavrão! XDDD Nathaliya, não se fala palavrão na frente de criancinhas fofinhas, bunitinhas, inteligentes e charmosas como eu! XDDD Eu posso acabar aprendendo esse vocabulário inculto e usá-lo para conversar com pessoas importantes e arruinar a reputação do meu pai! XDDDDDD_

_**Christie: **Hey, vocês quatro! Esse off-talk devia ser centrado nas duas aniversariantes da semana! Tá certo que eu sou muito mais bonita, atraente, charmosa, elegante, carismática, simpática, amigável e modesta que a Elizabeth e devia aparecer bem mais, mas agora vocês têm que lutar até a morte para que ela possa me resgatar e todos nós possamos viver felizes para sempre como sempre terminam todas as histórias felizes de um off-talk! _

_**Isaakov: **Na verdade, os off-talk normalmente terminam com a Terra sendo destruída... n.n _

_**Christie: **O que seja! Pouco me importa se a Terra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Netuno ou o Universo sejam destruídos, contanto que a minha estrela continue a brilhar reluzente no céu cósmico, maravilhando seres de todos os lugares, formas, tamanhos e cores, e eu sei que, em algum lugar, essa estrela acabará se tornando o Sol de um outro planeta maravilhoso, e eu serei venerada para todo sempre como a rainha que rege a vida e..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **Todos os sóis um dia acabam, sabia? XDDD_

_**Christie: **Não corta o meu barato! Eu preciso continuar o meu monólogo eloqüente para que todos vocês fiquem tontos e não consigam mais lutar para que a Elizabeth possa me libertar sem que o Franklin tenha que lhes dar um centavo de sua magnífica e absurdamente rica conta bancária! E eu ainda preciso falar mais duas linhas para cumprir a minha cota de linhas por fala para que todos vocês possam ficar tontos e sem reação com o meu discurso que deixa todos vocês tontos e sem reação e eu estou sendo absurdamente redundante porque os meus discurso supostamente não deveriam dize absolutamente nada porque foi assim que o Jamie decidiu que os meus discursos absurdamente grandes deveriam ser! _

_(pausa para a Christie tomar água através da mordaça) _

_(Pausa para todo mundo perceber que ela ainda está amordaçada e achar tudo isso um absurdo sem sentido) _

_(Pausa para os leitores darem férias ao restante de seus neurônios antes de continuar a leitura do off-talk)_

_**Igorov: **Belo discurso. u.ú Podemos atacar agora? u.ú_

_**Alcxandrova: **É GUERRA! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **É GUERRA! ò.ó_

_(Elizabeth ataca Alexandrova com o bastão incendiado)_

_(Alexandrova atira no taco de beisebol com a bazooka)_

_(Elizabeth tira do bolso outro bastão de beisebol incendiado)_

_(Alexandrova atira no outro bastão de beisebol incendiado)_

_(Como a cena está com cara de que vai se repetir, Igorov e Isaakov se antecipam e nocauteiam as garotas para que isso não se transforme em uma sucessão de frases repetitivas entre parênteses)_

_(Pra que a luta possa continuar, Isaakov vira bonzinho e luta contra Igorov só pra não acabar tão cedo com o off-talk)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Christie assistem Isaakov e Igorov se matarem enquanto comem pipoca com chocolate)_

_(Igorov mete o dedo no olho do Isaakov)_

_(Isaakov baixa as calças do Igorov)_

_(- insira aqui gritinhos apavorados de meninas frescas que nunca viram um garoto de cueca -)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Christie ficam entediados com a luta sem escrúpulos dos dois e decidem sair para tomar sorvete)_

_(Elizabeth e Alexandrova acordam e vão atrás do Yoshiyuki e da Christie tomar sorvete)_

_(Isaakov e Igorov param de lutar e vão para a sorveteria também porque é muito mais divertido congelar os dentes e engordar cinco quilos em meia hora do que ficar usando táticas sujas lutando contra seu próprio companheiro de time em uma luta que nunca teve sentido, mas aconteceu porque nada no off-talk faz sentido)_

_

* * *

(Na sorveteria...)_

_(Letreiro gigante escrito "Parabéns Christie, Elizabeth e James!")_

_(Beybladers se entupindo de sorvete até não poder mais)_

_(Hehashiro e David bêbados de tanto comer sorvete de passas ao rum)_

_(Felipe se divertindo chamando Luiz de viado porque ele gosta de sorvete de morango e encheu o pote com a coisa rosa) _

_(Ann reunida com Cathy e Yoshiyuki em mais uma reunião para tentar dominar o mundo)_

_(Isaakov mergulhado em um tanque de gelo)_

_(Alexandrova derretendo todo o sorvete que toca)_

_**James: **Tá, chega de frases entre parênteses! Cadê os diálogos? _

_(James se irrita e pega um microfone)_

_O que eu disse sobre frases entre parênteses? O.õ_

_(-Desculpe, isso não vai mais acontencer-)_

_Acho bom! n.n_

_**Rumiko: **Jamie, já reparou que os Taichi não apareceram no off-talk de hoje ainda?_

_**James: **Já, já reparei. Azar o de vocês. u.ú _

_**Ken: **Deixa estar, Rumiko, deixa estar! O Jamie-chan é baba-ovo dos nossos rivais! Se ele até chega ao ponto de fazer um capítulo sem nos dar uma fala sequer..._

_**Takashi: **E no off-talk do capítulo do meu aniversário ele não me deu o direito de fazer uma pontinha sequer!_

_**James: **Ah, nem vem! Vocês todos estavam incluídos naquele grupo que tentou invadir o esconderijo pequeno em que estava a Christie!_

_**Takashi, Ken e Rumiko: **¬¬'_

_**Satsuki: **Hey, essa é a marca registrada do Koichi! ò.ó_

_**Alexandrova: **E essa é a minha! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Calma, gente! XD Não vamos brigar por causa de carinhas bobas! XDD_

_**Alice: **É, não vamos! XD Pra que fazer isso se podemos muito bem dividi-las entre nós amigavelmente? XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **É isso aí! XDDD_

_**Felipe: **Então tá! XDD Vamos todos agora usar "XD"depois das frases! XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Aí já naõ vale! XD_

_**Felipe: **Por que não? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Porque você precisa ser uma pessoa extremamente feliz, alegre, fofinha, bunitinha carismática, infantil e inocente para poder usar o sagrado "XD" depois de cada frase! E uma violação a essa lei pode acabar gerando sérias conseqüências! _

_**Felipe: **E que conseqüências? XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **Quando as frases entre parênteses estiverem autorizadas a voltar, você vai ver. XDD Jamie, podemos pedir para as frases entre parênteses voltarem? XDD_

_**James: **Já que isso é pra ferrar com o Felipe, acho que não fazer mal elas aparecerem agora... 8D_

_(-Oba! Oba! Hora de zuar com o Felipe! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-)_

_(Um raio cor-de-rosa formado por "XDs" cai na cabeça do Felipe)_

_(Felipe fica eletrocutado e começa a falar só "XD")_

_(Todo mundo se irrita porque o Felipe não pára de falar "XD" e mandam ele por inferno)_

_(No inferno, Hades se irrita porque, por mais que ele torture o Felipe, ele continua falando só "XD")_

_(Hades fica tão furioso que resolve invadir o mundo dos vivos e fazer uma grande guerra contra os "XD")_

_(Yoshiyuki, Alice e Felipe se unem contra o exército do sub-mundo e derrotam-nos com sua alegria feliz e panaca)_

_(E mais uma vez, o dia foi salvo, graças aos BEYBLADERS SUPER-PODEROSOS!)_

_(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)_

_FIM! _

_(Imagem do Felipe, do Yoshiyuki e da Alice surgindo em pose de ação e no fundo um "XD" gigante piscando) _

* * *

Nota da traduçaõ:

(1) – Mesmo assim, Toshihiro... Eu gosto de você...


	95. The Lion and the Unicorn

CAPÍTULO LXXXIX

THE LION AND THE UNICORN 

Terça-feira, 28 de outubro. Semifinal dos Europe Fire!, martírio dos Taichi.

Depois das fortes emoções do dia anterior, tudo que os Taichi desejavam era uma boa noite de sono. Tudo que eles conseguiram, porém, foi um despertar traumático. A galinha d'Angola começou seu espetáculo no quarto de Toshihiro, Takashi e Yuy, como sempre, acordando também a outra metade da equipe no quarto ao lado. Normalmente, não seria nada complicado desligar a máquina, eles tinham muitos meses de prática com a criatura. Aconteceu, porém, o inesperado: o animal mecânico conseguiu se desviar de todas as travesseiradas, deixar o quarto e o _flat, _aproveitando-se do momento em que Takashi abriu a porta para tentar chamar ajuda. Do outro lado do corredor, Alice abria a porta do _flat _dos Europe Fire!, atraída pelo barulho. A galinha entrou por esta fresta, como se tivesse vontade própria, assustando a garota. Erik, alarmado, apareceu na sala, enquanto um Franklin de pijama e uma Christie de toalha na cabeça e máscara de dormir deixavam seu quarto, ainda tontos de sono.

Erik apanhou uma vassoura. Os Taichi invadiram o _flat _dos europeus em busca de seu despertador. Alice subiu em cima de uma cadeira, gritando em uma exata imitação de uma Rumiko em pânico. Christie se trancou no quarto. Franklin juntou-se ao finlandês em sua caça à criatura barulhenta, torcendo para ainda ter tímpanos quando o pesadelo acabasse. O que quer que tivesse acontecido com a galinha, não era bom. Por mais que a pontaria de Erik e Franklin – posteriormente, também de Ken, Toshihiro, Takashi e Satsuki – fosse boa, as técnicas de fuga do robozinho eram melhores ainda.

Meia hora depois, quando os beybladers estavam completamente exaustos e praticamente surdos, a galinha finalmente se calou. Estava sem bateria. Depois de tamanho caos, não era certeza que ela voltaria a funcionar.

Zanxam-sensei apareceu pouco tempo depois, com um sorriso suspeito, para chamar os beybladers para ir ao ginásio. Estava mais animada que o normal, e havia suspeitas de que ela não só ouvira todo o caos dos últimos minutos, como também apreciara a visão de seus alunos vencidos por um animal mecânico e sua batalha inútil para vencê-lo.

* * *

Na van, Franklin chamou seu time para uma última conversa pré-luta. O líder da equipe britânica, adversária do dia, era seu melhor amigo, Leon White, e ele fazia questão de enfrentá-lo. Até o momento, havia evitado falar com ele pelo hotel e fugia dele quando o garoto tentava se aproximar, tudo para deixá-lo irritado no dia da luta, tornando o confronto mais emocionante.

- Isso é bem típico de você, né, Frank? Irritar os outros para se divertir... – Comentou Erik, quando o líder de sua equipe contou sua estratégia para os demais membros.

- Tem razão, _my friend, _tem razão... Nós vamos ganhar a luta de hoje, ou não me chamo Franklin Hill.

- Hum... uma vez disseste que te chamavas Margaret Tatcher, lembras-te? Se perderes hoje, podemos começar a chamar-te assim!– Exclamou Alice, lembrando-se do dia em que debateram o direito de Erik e Christie de usar os nomes que escolheram ao invés dos que seus pais lhe deram. Depois desse dia, nunca mais se ouviu falar de Kataryzna Nowak ou Érika Skirnoff entre os beybladers.

- Muito engraçado, Ali, muito engraçado... – Devolveu o britânico, cínico. Erik e Christie riram.

- É melhor você ganhar mesmo, Frank, ou vamos te chamar de Margaret pelo resto dos seus dias! – Zombou Erik, dando mais motivos para a polonesa e a portuguesa rirem.

- Quanta insolência! – Exclamou o líder, que apesar do tom de voz duro, mantinha um riso divertido em sua face. – Por causa disso, Erik, você vai lutar primeiro! E se perder, vamos te colocar em um vestido cheio de babados e te fazer desfilar por todo o hotel!

Por um momento, o finlandês ponderou se devia ou não tentar esgoelar Franklin por sua piada infame, mas decidiu-se por também fazer parte dela, tendo Christie como alvo:

- Eu aceito o desafio! E se, por um acaso, a Christie perder hoje, ela vai ter que jantar vestindo uma simples calça jeans e uma camiseta sem desenho de uma cor só com três anos de uso que eu tenho no meu guarda-roupa!

Ao contrário do finlandês, a polonesa não pareceu entender a brincadeira, e sua reação quase acabou com o que ainda restava de capacidade auditiva entre os membros de sua equipe:

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? ESTÁ LOUCO, ERIK! COMO É QUE UMA PESSOA BONITA, CHARMOSA E CHEIA DE CLASSE COMO EU POSSO ME MOSTRAR PARA AS OUTRAS PESSOAS VESTIDA COMO UMA MENDIGA INDIGNA? EU NÃO POSSO SAIR POR AÍ EM TRAJES TÃO SIMPLÓRIOS, FEITOS PARA PLEBEUS E GENTE COMUM QUE NÃO TÊM O MÍNIMO SENSO DE MODA E ELEGÂNCIA! ISSO VAI DENEGRIR A MINHA IMAGEM PERANTE OS PARTICIPANTES DO TORNEIO E OS OUTROS HÓSPEDES DESSE HOTEL CHARMOSÍSSIMO! NEM PENSAR, ERIK, NEM PENSAR! ISSO É UM ULTRAJE, UM ATENTADO À ELEGÂNCIA E AO BOM-GOSTO!

- Christie, nós já entendemos... – Franklin interrompeu, com as mãos nos ouvidos e cara de quem está realmente sofrendo muito.

- Desafio é desafio. – Continuou Erik. – Eu e Frank já concordamos em abandonar o nosso orgulho e reputação em caso de derrota, ainda mais em uma semifinal tão importante, você devia fazer o mesmo!

- Então põe a Alice no meu lugar, porque eu não vou fazer isso. – Respondeu a polonesa.

- Eu? Lutar? Mas... mas... eu não estou preparada, e eu... eu hoje queria torcer por vocês todos... já tinha ensaiado uma coreografia fixe e tudo...** – **Rebateu Alice, surpresa. Realmente, lutar naquele dia não estava em seus planos. Para ela, lutar na arena era algo que pedia uma preparação prévia, concentração, um treino especial de preparação, não podia ser decido assim, de repente, ainda mais em uma luta tão importante.

- É, Chris, não foge da luta! – Erik, como sempre, apoiou a amiga. Christie voltou-se para Franklin, na esperança de conseguir o apoio que precisava. O britânico, porém, divertido com o desafio proposto por seu vice-líder, passou o braço pelo ombro deste, declarando de qual lado estava dessa vez.

- Eu não acredito! Até tu, Franklin? E pensar que até hoje eu sempre te apoiei, fiquei ao seu lado, nunca te abandonei, nem mesmo nas horas mais cruéis, em que não tinha nenhum apoio! E agora faz isso comigo? Me deixa de lado para se juntar a Erik em um complô contra a minha reputação? Isso é um ultraje! Traição! Você vai ver, Franklin Hill, da próxima vez que formos no shopping, pode ter certeza que pelo menos um de seus cartões de crédito vai ficar inutilizado, com saldo negativo e...

O discurso de Christie continuou até a chegada no ginásio, o que não a impediu de ter que lutar no segundo round contra a Inglaterra.

* * *

- Então está combinado! – Exclamou Alice. Sua equipe estava já posicionada em seu banco, apenas esperando a ordem para começar o confronto com os outros britânicos. – Se o Erik perder agora, vai ter que usar um vestido da Christie! Se a Christie perder, vai ter que usar uma roupa do Erik, e se o Franklin perder, vai ter que mudar de nome para Margaret por tempo indeterminado!

- E se vestir como tal! – Completou Erik, achando que a punição do líder era um pouco leve demais.

- Hey! Isso não estava no trato original! – Protestou Franklin, ficando repentinamente mais corado.

- Mas agora está! – Retrucou o finlandês. A dupla continuou discutindo os termos do acordo de "incentivo à vitória" mesmo depois de Erik subir na arena. Só pararam porque o juiz ameaçou expulsar Franklin do banco por causar baderna.

O adversário de Erik era George Windsor, um garoto refinado que usava luvas de linho para lançar a beyblade com o objetivo de não sujar ou machucar suas mãos delicadas de garoto rico que tem criados até para tomar banho. Se o regulamento não ordenasse que o lutador, e somente o lutador, poderia lançar sua beyblade na arena, ele provavelmente teria um empregado para fazê-lo.

- Franklin, até ontem eu te achava o cara mais metido e almofadinhas do mundo. Mudei de idéia a partir de hoje. – Declarou o finlandês antes de o juiz autorizar o início da luta, provocando risos de seus companheiros de time, inclusive do próprio Franklin.

* * *

- E é isso aí, minha gente! Dentro de instantes começaremos com a segunda semifinal do torneio europeu de beyblade! Da luta de hoje sairão aqueles que tentarão quebrar a hegemônica campanha dos Taichi, os vencedores de todos os torneios anteriores que garantiram vaga para mais esta final após uma empolgante luta ontem!

- Sabe, Satsuki, foi mesmo uma boa idéia trazer conosco esses fones de ouvido... – Comentou Toshihiro, sentando ao lado da loira nas arquibancadas. Todos os Taichi usavam fones de ouvidos para preservar a pouca capacidade auditiva que ainda tinham depois do show do despertador maluco. Ao menos desta vez estavam livres dos berros esganiçados do narrador.

- Devíamos ter feito isso antes! – Completou Ken, empolgado. O japonês de franja fisicamente impossível balançava de um lado a outro de sua cadeira, estava sentado logo acima de Yuy. Takashi, ao seu lado, apenas observava-o, esperando o momento certo para dar o empurrão que lançaria o melhor amigo de encontro ao líder da equipe, iniciando uma diversão impagável. Satsuki, sentada a frente de Takashi, entrou em estado de alerta, assim como o líder da equipe. Toshihiro e Rumiko permaneciam alheios a tudo isso, observando o início da luta de Erik.

George Wiscosin tinha um jeito peculiar de lutar: recusava-se a tocar na beyblade adversária, como se temesse que a sua fosse se contaminar com algum germe invisível transmitido via ataques. Ao invés disso, ele usava a arena para levar vantagem. Seus primeiros movimentos causaram uma grande deformação na superfície da arena de batalha, tornando-a irregular e perigosa. Os movimentos de seu peão faziam com que quando o oponente partisse para o ataque, acabasse apanhando dos obstáculos e eventualmente parasse de girar.

Esse estilo logo foi desmascarado por Erik, que, com sua Onda de Choque, paralisou o adversário, atacando-o e vencendo o primeiro round. Feliz por estar livre de ter que usar um vestido de sua colega patricinha, o finlandês logo se juntou a Alice na comemoração da vitória, lançando palavras provocativas para elevar o espírito de luta de Christie na hora de encarar Joanne Ketelaine Howler.

- Eu não vou perder! Eu não vou perder! Eu não vou perder! – Era tudo que Christie conseguia dizer antes da ordem para começar a luta. Banni estava preparada, e dos olhos de sua mestra só faltavam sair faíscas. Howler, divertida, apenas observava, enquanto repassava em sua mente a estratégia que lhe daria a vitória.

- Go Shoot! – gritou o narrador, não perdendo tempo para iniciar sua falação insuportavelmente empolgada e dramática. Christie começou atacando, agressiva, sentindo a obrigação de vencer para se livrar do horror máximo: o guarda-roupa de Erik. De início, Banni parecia mesmo ter encurralado a adversária, estava quase a forçando a sair por uma das bordas da arena, quando um raio caiu em cima da beyblade polonesa, sem nenhuma espécie de aviso prévio. Com isso, Banni se distanciou da adversária, dando tempo para esta se recuperar.

- Belo truque! – Exclamou Christie, assim que se recuperou da surpresa. – Mas vai ter que fazer muito mais do que isso se quiser me vencer!

Banni continuou atacando, até novamente estar a ponto de encerrar novamente a luta. Por uma segunda vez, nessa hora, um raio vindo de lugar nenhum atingiu a leoa, desta vez fazendo com que Christie também cambaleasse. As duas beybladers se encararam. Christie, com seu olhar de ódio mortal, poderia traumatizar criança pequenas e inocentes, enquanto Howler sorria desdenhosamente, considerando-se a vencedora por antecipação.

- Você tem razão, Nowak, é um belo truque esse meu. E acredite, ele é mais do que o suficiente para acabar com você. – Declarou a inglesa, falando com um sotaque carregado e quase ininteligível característico de Liverpool.

- Eu não serei derrotada aqui! Ainda está para nascer a pessoa que vai me fazer usar roupas velhas e sem classe! Banni, agite-a com a _Delicada Truculência!_ – A fera-bit de Christie finalmente se revelou, para delírio da platéia. Banni, a leoa, tinha um olhar agressivo, sua pelagem era roxa escura, quase preta, apenas suas patas eram de um amarelo forte, criando um contraste que realçava o poder e o tamanho das garras do monstro sagrado. A fera-bit atacou. O golpe _Delicada Truculência _consistia de inúmeros ataques rápidos e quase invisíveis à beyblade adversária, que se tornavam cada vez mais intensos, até adquirirem força suficiente para mandar o adversário para longe da arena de batalha. Os Europe Fire! sorriram, Christie somente chamava sua fera-bit quando estava muito irritada ou quando seu espírito de luta superava a sua necessidade de manter seus cabelos arrumados, pois à evocação da criatura seguia-se uma mudança física também na beyblader: seus cabelos ficavam cheios e armados, suas unhas cresciam, adquirindo conotações de garra, e seus olhos ficava opacos, como se ela estivesse em uma espécie de transe. Além de Franklin e Erik, não se conhecia nenhuma outra pessoa capaz de superar Christie neste estado.

A súbita transformação de Christie e os arrasadores golpes de sua fera-bit calaram até mesmo o narrador. Boquiaberta, a platéia mal conseguia acompanhar os movimentos do peão roxo e amarelo. O que causou mais surpresa, no entanto, foi o fato de que a adversária ainda estava na luta após a onda de ataques se encerrar. Quando Banni se afastou, sua adversária encontrava-se envolta em uma espécie de escudo protetor, e aparentemente não sofrera nenhum dano. Howler sorriu ainda mais, sentindo enorme prazer ao ver as expressões atônitas da equipe rival.

- Belo penteado, Nowak. Combina com você.

- Como se atreve? Eu vou te esmagar! – Exclamou Christie, duplamente irritada por seu ataque não ter dado certo e por ser chamada por seu sobrenome verdadeiro e comum.

As duas beyblades partiram juntas para o ataque, e apenas os olhos treinados e acostumados às lutas conseguiram ver o que aconteceu a seguir: segundos antes do contato, a beyblade de Howler desapareceu, e Banni passou direto, parando quase na borda a arena. Sua adversária reapareceu segundos depois, flutuando logo acima da adversária. Depois de atingidas pelo terceiro raio do dia, beyblader e beyblade foram parar no banco dos Europe Fire!, em cima do líder da equipe.

- CHRISTIE! – Gritaram os três europeus, atônitos. Enquanto isso, Howler sorria, divertia. Sua equipe cumprimentou-a animadamente, Leon mais do que os companheiros. Ele finalmente enfrentaria Franklin, estava ansioso para o duelo.

- Chris, você tá legal? – Perguntou Franklin, ajeitando a garota em seu colo.

- Diz alguma coisa, Chris!– Exclamou Alice, se agarrando no braço de Erik. A polonesa estava com o olhar perdido, desligada da realidade.

- _Bastards! _Eu vou derrota-los de uma vez por todas! – Como Christie não parecia em condições de fazer qualquer coisa além de olhar para o nada com o corpo mole, o líder do combinado europeu decidiu partir para a luta, deixando a companheira sob os cuidados de Erik e Alice. Enquanto o finlandês tentava reanimar a colega, Alice executava uma coreografia ensaiada para torcer pelo líder.

- Oi, Franklin. – Cumprimentou Leon, com cinismo evidente em sua voz.

- Oi, Leon. – Devolveu Franklin no mesmo tom.

- Pronto para perder? – Perguntou o líder britânico, com a beyblade já pronta para o lançamento.

- Dirija essa _fucking _pergunta a você mesmo. – Respondeu o líder dos Europe Fire!, também aprontando sua beyblade.

- Vamos começar a terceira e decisiva luta! Três, dois, um, GO SHOOT!

Com a ordem do juiz, a falação do narrador recomeçou, o público voltou a se impressionar com os lances e com a vontade expressa na face dos dois oponentes de se aniquilarem na arena como dois inimigos mortais.

- Eu vou te mostrar a minha verdadeira força! Dessa vez, eu não vou perder! E você vai pagar por ter me ignorado durante o torneio, Franklin Hill! – Exclamou Leon, enquanto sua beyblade dourada e prateada executava uma série de ataques maciços em Bakku.

- É mesmo é? Pois eu não acho que seja necessário usar nem mesmo 20 da minha força para vencer uma beyblade _de merda _como a tua. – Riu-se o mestre do leão.

- Pois pior pra você. Não me subestime, ou vai se machucar.

- E o que você pode fazer?

- Isso! _Unichornus_, apareça e acabe logo com essa luta!

Para a surpresa de todos os presentes, incluindo Franklin, um unicórnio azul de crista e chifres vermelhos se materializou no meio do ginásio. A criatura mitológica era desconhecida do líder dos Europe Fire!, que, apanhado de surpresa, quase se esqueceu da luta. Felizmente, seus instintos de lutador e provocador fizeram com que uma reação logo se apresentasse, tanto em palavras como em gestos:

- _Puta que o pariu, _belo monstrengo você tem aí! Sem dúvida, você deve ter tido um _puta_ trabalho escondendo ele, mas não é o único a guardar segredos do melhor amigo! Bakku, revele-se e surpreenda a todos!

O leão de Franklin surgiu, majestoso, balançado a juba roxa, quase lilás, ameaçadoramente, fixando seu olhar mortífero no monstro adversário. As duas feras-bit, assim como seus mestres, passaram longos minutos se estudando, tentando se intimidar com o olhar. As duas equipes observavam, tensas, esperando pelo primeiro movimento. Franklin e Leon pareciam soldados medievais em uma luta de vida ou morte por suas terras e sua honra. Por fim, Leon quebrou o silêncio.

- Agora entendi o porquê do cabelo pintado. Uma idéia interessante, pintar o cabelo com as cores da fera-bit. Eu devia ter feito isso também, assim representava não só a minha fera-bit, com também o meu país!

- Vai pro inferno com seu patriotismo! – Rebateu Franklin. Os dois não tiravam os olhos um do outro, mexendo apenas os lábios enquanto falavam. – Eu não ligo se estou lutando pela Inglaterra, pela Escócia, pela Alemanha ou pela Geórgia, pra tudo é tudo a mesma _merda! _Eu quero ganhar, Leon, e não vai ser nenhum mané _bostinha _feito você com uma fera-bit patriótica que vai impedir a minha equipe de avançar até as finais, tá entendo, _bastard_? Bakku, detona o unicórnio!

- O mesmo boca-suja de sempre... Sempre o primeiro a atacar... E dessa vez o primeiro a cair fora também! Unichornus, _Ilusão do Chifre! _

Depois da ordem de Leon, o chifre de sua fera-bit começou a brilhar, cegando Franklin e seu leão. Ao recuperar a visão, o líder dos Europe Fire! viu-se perante o brasão do Reino Unido, imponente com o leão e o unicórnio, um de cada lado, protegendo o escudo, e a inscrição _Dieu et mon droit _(Deus a minha direita) logo abaixo. O leão tinha o seu rosto, e o unicórnio, o de Leon. Na criatura mitológica havia uma coroa, e foi ela que o líder boca-suja encarou por mais tempo. Se não lhe falhava a memória, tinha certeza de que o animal que carregava a coroa era o leão. Era isso mesmo. O leão era o rei, não o unicórnio. Ele deveria vencer, não Leon.

- Sinto muito, _mon ami,_mas a sua ilusãozinha idiota não vai funcionar comigo. Todos nós sabemos quem é o Rei por aqui! E, como dizem por aí... _God Save the King! _

Com sua fala, Franklin não só se libertou da ilusão do oponente, como também contra-atacou. _God Save the King _era o nome de seu ataque, copiando o hino de seu país. Leon, sua beyblade e sua fera-bit foram soterrados por moedas de ouro e jóias da coroa, que tornavam-se cada vez mais pesadas à medida em que o tempo passava.

- Renda-se, Leon, ou vai acabar sufocado pela glória e a riqueza da Coroa Britânica! – Declarou Franklin, pomposo. Erik teve que controlar a vontade de rir da declaração, assim como Satsuki e Toshihiro em algum lugar da arquibancada.

- Eu nunca vou me render a você, Franklin, nem em sonho! – Respondeu o líder da equipe da Inglaterra. – Você não vai nos humilhar nos derrotando com a nossa própria riqueza!

- Ah, não? Então eu não serei mais bonzinho com você... – Um brilho alucinado passou momentaneamente pelos olhos do mestre de Bakku, e no instante seguinte Leon estava gritando, esmagado pelo peso de tantas jóias. – Desista, ou você se sufocar.

- Nunca...

Na arena, a beyblade de Leon parou. Unichornus desapareceu. Quando o juiz deu a luta por encerrada, todas as jóias sumiram, revelando dois lutadores caídos. Franklin era o vencedor, sua equipe estava na final, porém ele não estava em condições de comemorar no momento.

- Franklin! Hey, Franklin, estás bem?– Alice foi a primeira a correr para ajudar o líder. Erik ainda estava com Christie em seu colo, e teve que ajeitá-la antes de poder se levantar. Ao ouvir o nome do mestre de Bakku, porém, alguma coisa dentro da polonesa deve ter reagido, pois ela imediatamente se levantou e correu até o garoto, gritando desesperada em meio a outra falação interminável. Por via das dúvidas, Erik e Alice acharam melhor manterem-se afastados da dupla.

* * *

Franklin logo se recuperou, não se sabe se por mérito próprio ou por causa do "pequeno" incentivo dos gritos estridentes de Christie. Tanto os Europe Fire! quanto os Taichi estavam de volta ao hotel meia hora depois do fim dos confrontos. Depois do almoço, antes das provas começarem, Franklin sumiu das vistas de todos, indo ao encontro de Leon e seu time antes que eles deixassem o hotel.

- Hey, Leon! Espera aí, _bastard! _– Chamou ele, encontrando os amigos na recepção.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou o outro, desconfiado.

- Dizer tchau, _cacete_! – Respondeu Franklin, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Vai demorar ainda uns bons dois meses pra eu voltar pra Ethon, e vamos ficar mais esse tempo todo sem nos vermos.

- Não acho que isso seja grande coisa pra alguém que ficou me ignorando de propósito durante um mês inteiro...

- Há, eu tinha o pressentimento de que nos encontraríamos em alguma _fucking _luta antes da final, e eu queria que a luta fosse inesquecível, por isso eu evitei falar qualquer _merda _que fosse com você, pra você ficar com tanta raiva de mim que se esquecesse que somos _bloody friends_ pra fazer uma luta empolgante. E não vem me dizer que se eu tivesse falado tudo ia ser a mesma _bosta _porque eu sei que isso é uma _puta _mentira. Você não sabe separar _bloody friendship _de _bloody violent fights. _

- Vai pro inferno, Franklin! – Apesar da exclamação, Leon sorriu, não mais tão amargurado com o amigo. Claro, quando ele retornasse a Ethon, teria sua vingança, mas isso podia esperar. – E boa sorte na final. E no campeonato mundial. Se alguém pode contra aqueles russos de _merda _são vocês!

- Nossa, você voltou a falar palavrão rápido, _cacete! _– Exclamou Franklin, surpreso. – A minha _fucking _influência é tão forte assim?

- Espere até você voltar para a escola...

- Pois bem, então. Até logo.

- Até logo.

E apertaram as mãos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala de aula, Zanxam-sensei não se preocupou com a ausência do líder dos Europe Fire!, pois seus alunos fariam as provas de seus idiomas maternos, o que significava que ele estava dispensado dessa primeira parte da maratona diária. Aos presentes, antes de iniciar o teste, ela havia entregado as provas do dia anterior.

Em filosofia, o conto romântico de Toshihiro para responder à pergunta "O que você acha da pena de morte?" lhe valeu um 5, mesma nota de Alice – que deixou a garota muito feliz por ser um de seus melhores resultados na disciplina em todo o seu histórico escolar. Piores do que eles, apenas Rumiko, com um 3, e Ken, com 4,3. Erik aguardava com ansiedade a hora de mostrar para Franklin seu 9 e compará-lo ao 6 do garoto. Enquanto o líder não chagava, acabou se gabando para Christie, que tirou a mesma nota. Como sempre, Yuy e Satsuki gabaritaram suas provas, e Takashi obteve um 6,5, pior nota de seu histórico com Zanxam-sensei nesta disciplina.

O cenário mudou um pouco para os resultados de inglês. Com a colocação dos alunos afetando diretamente seu desempenho, os gabaritos foram muito além de Satsuki e Yuy, expandindo-se para quase todos os Taichi, com exceção de Ken e Rumiko, e Franklin. A pior nota entre todas foi a de Alice, um 3,9, enquanto o japonês de franja impossível obteve 4,5 e sua companheira de equipe, 5,7. Essa prova seria a vingança de Christie e Franklin pelas provocações de Erik com relação a filosofia. A polonesa tirou 8 enquanto o finlandês não passou do 7,5.

Toshihiro, Takashi e Erik terminaram suas provas de mandariam e finlandês mais cedo, pois tinham uma segunda prova para fazer antes do intervalo: provas de japonês e sueco. O trio teve dez minutos a mais para fazer as provas do que o restante dos colegas, por isso foram os últimos a ir para o intervalo.

- Avisem Franklin que ele deve vir para a próxima prova, sim? – Pediu a professora quando seus alunos se retiraram.

- Avisaremos, Zanxam-sensei. – Respondeu Erik, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele e Toshihiro saíram correndo pelos corredores até se reunir no saguão do hotel com os demais beybladers, deixando Takashi e seu ódio por exercícios para trás. Na altura em que o menor dos chineses se juntou ao grupo, todos estava estudando para a próxima prova misteriosa.

- Espero que não seja geografia, espero que não seja geografia... – Repetia Toshihiro em voz baixa, enquanto tentava entender os sinais e o vocabulário complicado escritos no livro desta disciplina.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que o próximo teste vai ser geografia só porque pediste para não ser, Toshihiro.– Declarou Alice, divertida. A garota tinha em suas mãos um livro de histórias infantis, e divertia-se com seu conteúdo.

- Alice, você não devia estar estudando agora? – Perguntou Satsuki, nervosa com a negligência da outra loira.

- Dever, devia, mas como nunca entendo nada do que está escrito nos livros, eu nem me vou dar ao trabalho desta vez. E estou contente porque português é a única matéria em que vou mesmo bem e tenho a certeza de ter conseguido pelo menos um resultado positivo esta semana.

Satsuki lançou um olhar reprovador para a amiga, mas nada disse. Em seus pensamentos, xingava-a de ser pior do que Ken ou Takashi, o que para ela era uma grande ofensa, mas que para a portuguesa provavelmente não significava nada.

* * *

A segunda rodada das provas começou. Alice estava certa, a prova seria mesmo de geografia. Enquanto Toshihiro acabava com suas unhas entrando em pânico toda vez que lia o enunciado de uma questão, a maioria dos beybladers escrevia tranqüilamente suas respostas na folha de papel. Com menos de metade das respostas preenchidas ao término do prazo, Toshihiro duvidava que fosse conseguir um resultado muito maior do que um ponto em dez.

Para a maioria dos beybladers, no entanto, a prova de geografia não foi um desafio muito grande, e a janta oi tranqüila e sem ataques de nervos causado pelas provas. Ataques de nervos, porém, aconteceram por outros motivos durante a última refeição do dia. Agora que Taichi e Europe Fire! estavam confirmados na final, o clima de guerra e rivalidade aos poucos ganhava força entre os beybladers, principalmente entre Ken e Franklin – o último ainda com o orgulho ferido pela primeira derrota. Erik e Toshihiro trocaram olhares intimidadores durante toda a refeição, como se tivessem marcado seus oponentes antes mesmo da luta começar. Ambos queriam mostrar sua força como vice-líderes das equipes, e mal podiam esperar o grande confronto.

Havia outras crianças, entretanto, que não foram afetadas pela ansiedade pré-luta. Alice e Rumiko sentaram-se juntas na mesa, e ficaram conversando e rindo até Franklin chamar sua equipe para uma reunião em seu _flat. _Satsuki, Christie e Takashi também conversaram civilizadamente, a polonesa confessou aos orientais que estava com medo de, no dia seguinte, ter que cumprir a promessa e pagar por sua derrota na luta do dia. Seria humilhante, e ele ficaria de mau-humor o dia todo. E alertou a dupla dos Taichi que, quando irritada, ninguém estava em segurança ao seu lado.

Os Taichi também se retiraram logo depois da janta. Depois de estudar mais um pouco no _flat, _ou quem sabe treinar, todos dormiriam cedo, pretendiam acordar às seis da manhã para a última manhã de treinos antes da final.

* * *

29 de outubro, quarta-feira. Treino, provas, treino. Véspera da grande final e início dos confrontos.

Yuy e Franklin abriram a porta de seus _flats _ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhares se encontraram, assim como os dos outros membros da equipe posicionados logo atrás deles. Eram cinco e meia da manhã, e a arena seria do time que a tomasse primeiro. Dois segundos depois, nove beybladers corriam desabalados pelo hotel, na primeira competição do dia. Aos poucos, os beybladers menos preparados foram ficando para trás, até que só Toshihiro, Ken, Yuy, Franklin e Erik restaram no páreo. Por causa de uma lata de lixo mal-posicionada, Erik e Toshihiro acabaram colidindo, saindo da disputa. Os outros três corriam lado a lado, sincronizados em seus passos. Nas escadas, Ken, por ser o menor do grupo fisicamente – era pelo menos vinte centímetros menor do que Franklin, e sua diferença para com Yuy já chegava a trinta centímetros – conseguiu uma pequena vantagem. Chegaram ofegantes no último corredor, quarenta metros os separavam da arena de treino que gerara a disputa. Por ter ido muito rápido nas escadas, Ken estava praticamente sem energia, e à princípio só conseguiu observar enquanto os dois líderes percorriam os últimos metros. De repente, uma de suas muitas idéias loucas piscou em sua mente, e ele chamou pelo líder de sua equipe.

- Yuy! Eu tenho uma idéia!

O líder dos Taichi parou. Usando suas últimas forças, Ken correu como um raio até ele, usando-o como propulsor. Franklin estava a menos de três metros da porta quando o corpo voador de Ken passou por ele, aterrissando desastrosamente dentro da arena de beyblade.

- Ahá! A arena é nossa! – Exclamou o japonês, antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

Uma vez terminada a disputa pela arena, os Taichi puderam relaxar e se concentrar em seu último treino antes da batalha final. Enquanto Rumiko, Toshihiro e Yuy lutavam na arena supervisionados por Takashi e Fran, Satsuki levou Ken para a enfermaria, visto que sua última idéia mirabolante não era exatamente segura e à prova de ferimentos. Eles voltaram meia hora depois com o rosto do japonês envolto em uma coleção de bandagens que o tornavam uma múmia cômica.

Brincadeiras e gozações à parte, os Taichi tiveram um bom treino, ensaiando novos movimentos e aperfeiçoando os antigos, discutindo estratégias e se arrebentando na arena só por diversão antes da hora do almoço. Após as provas, os Europe Fire! utilizariam a arena, por determinação de Daitenji-san.

* * *

As provas de história e matemática estavam mais fáceis do que o normal, embora isso no fim não fosse influenciar muito os resultados finais dos alunos. Como Zanxam-sensei sabia que aconteceria, seus alunos estariam todos com a mente muito longe da matéria de suas aulas, e perguntas fáceis ou difíceis seriam igualmente respondidas por mentes avoadas. Não houve crise de pânico nos últimos dez minutos do prazo, nem gritos agoniados de desespero no intervalo. Até mesmo o estudo entre uma prova e outra foi renegado. Ao fim da prova de matemática, os Europe Fire! seguiram para a arena e os Taichi, para seu _flat, _onde tinham uma coleção das lutas dos rivais e suas próprias para assistir e analisar.

* * *

Uma inovação interessante no treino do time europeu foi a adição de bonecos toscos feitos em madeira dos Taichi, para aumentar a determinação do time em derrotá-los. Franklin e Erik, em uma de suas batalhas, quase destruíram a arena, o mesmo aconteceu quando os dois se juntaram para enfrentar Christie e Alice em uma luta em duplas. Infelizmente para eles, devido à baixa resistência do local de treinamento, a equipe teve que encerrar suas atividades mais cedo naquele dia.

- Chris, hoje você escapou de ter que usar as roupas do Erik por sorte, mas amanhã, durante a final, nós é que vamos escolher suas vestimentas. – Declarou Franklin, naquela noite, quando ele e sua companheira encontravam-se deitados na cama, prontos para dormir. O líder britânico adormeceu em seguida e teve sonhos muito bons relacionados a vitórias gloriosas contra um certo japonês bitolado, ao mesmo tempo em que sua amiga tinha pesadelos com roupas que comiam gente.

* * *

- Amanhã finalmente veremos a final deste torneio! Isso significa que logo, logo, nós vamos nos revelar, não é, papai? – Perguntou uma voz infantil em um quarto de hotel no centro de Reykjavík. A voz em questão pertencia a um garotinho de não mais que seis anos de idade que, justamente por ser tão pequeno, era obrigado a ir para a cama às nove da noite.

- Sim, Yoshiyuki, agora falta muito pouco. – Respondeu uma voz de homem, grave e séria. Ele e sua mulher estavam ao lado da cama do filho, desejando-lhe boa noite.

- E nós vamos finalmente pegar o Koichi nii-chan, né? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki novamente. – Mal posso esperar pra ver a cara dele!

- Eu também não, meu filho, eu também não...

A mulher beijou delicadamente a testa da criança, e os dois adultos fecharam a porta do quarto. Yoshiyuki teve sonhos maravilhosos naquela noite.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: **__Oh, não! O James encerrou o capítulo de novo com uma cena misteriosa e sem sentido!/o/ Eu estou totalmente perdida! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__O que é que tem de sem sentido nessa cena, Rumiko? XD_

_**Rumiko: **__Você, seus pais, e o tal Koichi nii-chan... não entendi nada... o.o_

_**Todo mundo: **__X.X (capotagem geral)_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Rumiko... bem... deixa pra lá... u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__Em casos como esse, é melhor deixar como está... ò.ó _

_**Isaakov: **__Deixa que ela vai entender quando a gente chegar no capítulo 100... n.n_

_**Ken: **__E o que tem no capítulo 100? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__O INÍCIO DO TORNEIO DA RÚSSIA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Igorov: **__Um fato não planejado até um certo autor contar o número de capítulos restantes no torneio europeu para ver em que capítulo começaria o nosso torneio... u.u_

_**James: **__Isso não é legal? 8DDD_

_**Yuy: **__O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar acampando ou coisa assim: ¬¬' _

_**James: **__Eu voltei ontem! Aliás, foi por causa desse acampamento que eu não consegui postar esse capítulo mais cedo! Mas agora está aqui! E no próximo capítulo começam as finais! __8DDD_

_**Christie: **__Oh, as finais! __Finalmente vou mostrar para todo mundo o meu verdadeiro poder! Sim, porque essa última luta não pode ser levada em consideração já que eram apenas as semifinais, e eu não planejava mostrar toda a minha força antes de uma luta de verdade com adversários realmente fortes que..._

_**Erik: **__Engraçado, não foi isso que pareceu lá na arena... (trazendo uma coleção de roupas velhas de seu guarda-roupa) Estou ansioso para ver você de guarda-roupa renovado, Chris.._

_**Todos os beybladers sádicos: **__E nós também!/o/_

_**Alice: **__Ah, não... XD Estamos a quatro capítulos de acabar o torneio... XD _

_**Felipe: **__Ao menos 'cês não vão sumir de cena quando o torneio acabar, como aconteceu com a gente! _

_**Franklin: **__Nem vem, nem vem, vocês tiveram uma merda de capítulo só para vocês! Ninguém sumiu de porra de cena nenhuma! _

_**Felipe: **__Mas a gente teve ceninhas de despedidas nos nossos torneios, vocês vão simplesmente entrar em um avião e continuar fazendo baderna! _

_**Ken e Takashi: **__BADERNA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Ken e Takashi começam a fazer baderna e incomodar as velhinhas o James contratou para ficarem por lá e serem incomodadas por Ken e Takashi) _

_**David: **__Oba! Baderna! Eu também quero! _

_(David vai fazer baderna junto com Ken e Takashi)_

_**Luiz: **__É isso aí! Vocês estão recebendo privilégios especias! ò.ó Eu quero REVOLUÇÃO!!!!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__O que deu nele? O.õ_

_**Alexandrova: **__Não sei, só sei que eu gostei da idéia! ò.ó REVOLUÇÃÃÃÃÃÕOOO!!! Ò.Ó_

_(Luiz e Alexandrova se juntam a Ken, Takashi e David e começam a incomodar as velhinhas, que se revoltam contra a juventude moderna e contra-atacam com suas sombrinhas floridas) _

_(Yoshiyuki declara a guerra contra as velhinhas e se veste de general super-poderoso)_

_(Velhinhas e beybladers ficam guerreando e quebrando sombrinhas até a Sociedade de Proteção ao Idoso reclamar e colocar o James na justiça por machucar velhinhas inocentes)_

_(Beybladers detonados por sombrinhas floridas reclamam que as velhinhas não eram nada inocentes)_

_(Velhinhas comemoram a vitória na guerra e se reúnem em seu covil secreto do mal disfarçado de asilo da terceira idade e começam a planejar outro ataque à juventude moderna e devassa)_

_**Ken: **__(lendo as frases entre parênteses ali em cima) Putz, James, tá certo que o off-talk é um pedaço de non-sense inútil, mas ser atacado por velhinhas já é um pouco demais..._

_**Takashi: **__Acho que o acampamento mexeu demais com ele... _

_**Rumiko: **__Do que vocês estão reclamando? Eu achei aquelas senhoras muito legais! Elas prometeram que iam me ensinar a bordar e a costurar! _

_**Alexandrova: **__Não seja mais boba do que você já é, Higurashi! ò.ó O que elas planejam é fazer você espetar seu dedo na agulha de costura e dormir para sempre, para que, sem a personagem principal, o James tenha que cancelar a sua fic e elas terão sua vingança por terem sido incomodadas pelo Urashima, o Yadate e o Crap no começo do off-talk! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Nossa... Viajou legal você, hein... Mais até do que o James... o.õ_

_**Alexandrova: **__Eu não viajei! ò.ó Esperem até a Rumiko tentar costurar para ver... ò.ó_

_(Rumiko muito perto da agulha de costura)_

_(Rumiko tenta costurar)_

_(Rumiko vai espetar o dedo)_

_(Felipe joga o Carlos entre a Rumiko e a agulha)_

_(Carlos espeta o dedo na agulha no lugar da Rumiko)_

_**Felipe: **__Ahahaha! Meu plano deu certo! Como o Carlos fica sempre dormindo, espetar ou não o dedo não vai fazer diferença! (Felipe se achando o fodão) _

_**Carlos: **__Acho que naum, méurrei..._

_(Carlos fica super-acordado e começa a correr para todos os lados mais rápido que David, a sacanear todo mundo mais do que o Felipe, a fazer mais XD do que a Alice e o Yoshiyuki junto, a gritar mais alto que a Rumiko e o Ken com medo e a fazer discursos sem sentido maiores do que os da Christie) _

_**Felipe: **__Opa, acho que a minha idéia não foi tão boa assim..._

_**Satsuki: **__Só tem um jeito de resolver esse problema..._

_**Alexandrova: **__Concordo! ò.ó (Escondendo um fuzil AR-15 nas costas)_

_**Satsuki: **__Her... não desse jeito... n.n''_

_**Alexandrova: **__Então qual seria o seu jeito? ò.ó (tacando o fuzil longe)_

_**Satsuki: **__Simples! __Vamos espetar o seu dedo com a agulha de novo! Aí ele vai voltar a dormir! _

_**Alexandrova: **__Ah, droga! ò.ó Achei que ia ter mais sangue... ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Todo mundo faz montinho em cima do Carlos!!!!_

_(Beybladers correndo alucinados atrás do Carlos)_

_(Carlos fica encurralado entre a massa de beybladers e a parede)_

_(Carlos sobe pela parede e escapa)_

_(Beybladers ficam desesperados)_

_(Carlos tropeça no meio da fuga e espeta o dedo em um prego caído no chão estrategicamente posicionado para esse fim)_

_(Carlos volta a dormir)_

_(Beybladers recomeçam a baderna)_

_(Velhinhas furiosas catam o fuzil que a Alexandrova tinha deixado para trás e começam a atirar para todos os lados)_

_(Beybladers se refugiam no tanque blindado cortesia do pai do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Acabam-se as balas do fuzil e as velhinhas voltam para continuar jogando canastra no asilo como se fossem simples velhinhas de asilo)_

_FIM!!!_

_

* * *

MORAL DA HISTÓRIA: As aparências enganam!__**

* * *

Ken: **__Eu discordo! Eu discordo!_

_**James: **__Ah, é? Então qual é a moral da história?_

_**Ken: **__Da próxima vez que for visitar um asilo, traga um chocolate! _

_**James: **__O que o chocolate tem a ver com asilos? _

_**Ken: **__Nada, mas o chocolate vai fazer o Yoshiyuki pedir o blindado do pai dele pra gente poder invadir o asilo e acabar com o covil do mal! 8D_

_**James: **__Francamente, Ken... Eu até hoje não entendo como você consegue criar besteiras ainda piores do que as minhas..._

_**Ken: **__É que eu sou o que há de mais podre em sua mente, James-sensei! _

_**Franklin: **__Não, o lado podre sou eu, porra! Você é só o mentecapto, filho da mãe!_

_**Ken: **__O meu troco vai vir daqui a três capítulos... u.ú_

_**James: **__Por hoje é só, pessoal! _

_(Vinhetinha da Warner dos desenhos do Perna Longa)_

_Agora sim, _

FIM 


	96. FEnki vs Banni

CAPÍTULO XC

FENKI VS. BANNI

30 de outubro, quinta-feira. A grande final entre os Taichi e os Europe Fire!.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO! ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO! NÃO É JUSTO COMIGO, NÃO É JUSTO!

Depois do trauma com a galinha d'Angola, os Taichi foram novamente acordados de uma maneira indelicada. Desta vez, no entanto, a causadora da baderna não se encontrava em seu _flat_, e sim no _flat _da frente. Curiosos, os orientais vestiram-se o mais depressa possível para descobrir o que poderia estar causando problemas para seus adversários às cinco e meia da manhã. Alice abriu a porta para os visitantes, sorrindo mais do que o normal.

- Oh, são vocês! Imaginei que viessem... é melhor entrarem, aposto que não querem perder a melhor parte do espectáculo!

**- **Hum... do que exatamente você está falando? – Perguntou Toshihiro, enquanto a portuguesa o agarrava pelo braço e puxava-o para dentro do _flat. _

- Do espectáculo que a Chris está a fazer com o Erik e o Frank lá no quarto. – Explicou Alice, ampliando seu sorriso a cada palavra. – É que nós apostamos que quem perdesse na semifinal teria que pagar pelo deslize, e, no caso, a punição da Chris é usar o dia todo uma roupa do Erik. Nós escolhemos.

Enquanto os Taichi trocavam olhares duvidosos, intrigados e impressionados, a mestra de Bay voltou para seu quarto, a fonte dos gritos que serviram de despertador para todos os hóspedes do andar. Após alguns poucos segundos, porém, os orientais decidiram seguir a garota e aproveitar a diversão.

* * *

- Eu não quero usar isso! É muito sem graça e fora de moda! O que vai ser de mim quando o público me ver hoje sem todo o meu brilho e glamour que sempre me acompanharam, como é que eles vão poder me reconhecer em trajes tão... feios? – Essa era a décima parte do discurso de Christie (não que as outras nove tivessem outros argumentos ou sinônimos para "glamour" e "elegância") e Franklin e Erik começavam a se preocupar se chegariam a tempo para a final com tanta enrolação.

- Aposta é aposta, _caralho! _– Exclamou o líder dos Europe Fire!, valendo-se da autoridade que seu posto lhe conferia. – Veste logo essa _merda _dessa roupa pra gente poder treinar um pouco antes do café da manhã, _puta que o pariu! _

A cena era um tanto chocante, e os Taichi teriam ficado com pena da polonesa se não estivessem tão dispostos a rir naquela manhã. Erik segurava os braços de Christie impedindo que ela se movesse muito enquanto o líder tentava enfiar-lhe uma camisa de mangas longas verde-escura com várias manchas coloridas de tinta para tecido que deveriam estar ali há pelo menos dois anos.

- Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero saber! – A mestra de Banni continuava seus protestos. Aparentemente, tinha esperanças de ganhar dos colegas na base do grito, deixando-os surdos e incapacitados de segurá-la. – Vocês disseram uma roupa do Erik, não _a roupa mais detonada e velha _do Erik! Isso não é justo! Vocês três estão de complô contra mim, e eu juro que não vou deixar barato, ouviram? Não vou deixar barato! Vocês todos vão sentir a minha ira! Esperem e verão!

- Quando foi que a Christie deixou de ser a patricinha fresca para encarnar a bruxa má? – Perguntou Ken, assustado com o olhar assustador da polonesa. Sem dúvida ela estava muito furiosa, e ele sabia por experiência própria que mulheres furiosas não eram sinônimos de dias tranqüilos.

Já com a camisa velha no corpo, Christie estava sendo forçada a deitar na cama para que Franklin pudesse colocar a calça _jeans _surrada e rasgada que Erik só usava quando ia para lugar sujos, empoeirados e lamacentos. Por mais que a garota esperneasse, não conseguiu vencer a força dos dois colegas de time, e logo a última peça do novo vestuário da garota foi escolhido: uma jaqueta toda remendada com a figura do dinossauro roxo Barney estampada nas costas.

- Erik, eu não sabia que gostavas do Barney! – Exclamou Alice ao olhar para a jaqueta. Christie quase desmaiou ao perceber a incômoda aproximação do objeto, e provavelmente estava em estado catatônico ao vesti-lo, pois quase não ofereceu resistência.

- Eu assistia quando era menor, junto com as minhas irmãs. Minha mãe comprou essa jaqueta há anos, ficava bem grande em mim na época. Bom saber que teve alguma utilidade afinal... – Respondeu o finlandês. Depois de uma troca de olhares significativa com Alice, os dois saíram do quarto cantando as músicas do dinossauro feliz, logo acompanhadas de Rumiko e Takashi.

* * *

- Sabe, era pra gente estar fazendo uma _fucking _guerra nesse momento... – Comentou Franklin, casualmente, sentado entre Yuy e Ken em uma longa mesa posta especialmente para as equipes finalistas tomarem seu café da manhã.

- É, e nós estaríamos mesmo, se não achássemos mais interessante rir da desgraça alheia em grande bloco. – Respondeu o japonês de franja enigmática, a meio caminho de engolir um sanduíche triplo de sardinha com requeijão, pimentão e maionese.

- Ah, gente, coitada da Christie! Ela já está sofrendo por estar sem suas roupas favoritas, não precisa ficar ainda mais deprimida com todo mundo rindo da cara dela! – Exclamou Rumiko, do outro lado da mesa. Ela evitava olhar para o colega de equipe para não ter ânsias com seu sanduíche nojento.

- Quem mandou perder a _fucking _luta? Promessa é promessa, _cacete, _e ela vai ter que cumprir a parte dela. E nenhuma _porra _de argumento seu vai nos fazer mudar de idéia, certo, time?

- Certo! – Gritaram Erik e Alice ao mesmo tempo. Os três permaneceram com o mesmo sorriso suspeito durante todo o café da manhã, sem que os Taichi desconfiassem que não era apenas por causa da falta de sorte da colega que eles sorriam, mas sim porque eles sabiam que, quando mais irritada Christie estivesse antes da luta, mais destrutivo seria o poder de Banni na arena. Essa estratégia era tão secreta que nem mesmo Christie sabia dela, permanecendo em seu quarto até a hora de finalmente ir para o ginásio. Durante todo o trajeto tentou se esconder entre os companheiros, tentando evitar que algum fã a visse em roupas tão simplórias e mal-acabadas.

* * *

- BEM-VINDOS! BEM-VINDOS! _WELCOME, MY FRIENDS!_ VAMOS SENTANDO, SE ACOMODANDO, SE ACOTOVELANDO E SE MATANDO PARA CONSEGUIR UM LUGAR, PORQUE A LUTA DE HOJE PROMETE SER INESQUECÍVEL!

- Como é que eles ainda não demitiram esse cara? Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com o Daitenji-san quando esse torneio acabar! – Exclamou Toshihiro, tapando os ouvidos assim que, a cem metros dos portões do ginásio, escutou a voz do narrador gritando no microfone. – Desse jeito eu vou ficar surdo antes de conseguir lutar no próximo torneio!

- Vamos fazer um abaixo assinado para demitir o narrador! – Exclamou Ken, tentando elevar a sua voz a um tom que não fosse sobreposto pela taquara rachada empolgada.

- Ah, eu até que gosto da voz dele, é tão... empolgante!

**- **Eu também gosto da voz do narrador! Ela eleva o meu espírito de luta e faz-me querer lutar cada vez melhor! É tão impressionante!

Depois desses comentários, Rumiko e Alice foram excluídas do convívio do restante do grupo até a chegada à arena. Não que as duas se importassem, elas decidiram entrar no ginásio cantando as músicas do programa do _Barney_, já que a visão de Christie com a jaqueta velha inevitavelmente lhes trazia recordações do tempo em que eram ainda mais crianças do que atualmente.

- AS DUAS EQUIPES ESTÃO PRONTAS, MINHA GENTE! E SÓ UMA QUESTÃO DE MINUTOS ATÉ COMEÇARMOS A TÃO AGUARDADA _GRANDE LUTA FINAL DO TORNEIO EUROPEU DE BEYBLADE! _NOSSAS DUAS EQUIPES FAVORITAS SE ENFRENTAM DAQUI A POUCO! DE UM LADO, OS VENCEDORES DE TODOS OS TORNEIOS ATÉ O MOMENTO, OS JAPONESES TAICHI, LUTAM PARA CONSEGUIR MAIS ESTE TÍTULO E ENTRAREM NA RÚSSIA COMO OS GRANDES FAVORITOS PARA SE TORNAREM DE FATO OS CAMPEÕES MUNDIAIS! DO OUTRO LADO TEMOS OS EUROPE FIRE!, UMA EQUIPE COM REPRESENTANTES DE TODA A EUROPA QUE ESPERA QUEBRAR A HEGEMONIA DOS ORIENTAIS E FICAR POR CIMA NO CAMPEONATO MAIS IMPORTANTE DO ANO! ELES TÊM O APOIO DE TODA A EUROPA! SERÁ QUE CONSEGUIRÃO SEUS OBJETIVOS?

Ken, Toshihiro, Satsuki, Takashi e Yuy tiraram seus fones de ouvido nessa hora, assim como Franklin, Erik e Christie. Rumiko estava quase chorando de tão excitada, e Alice estava tendo trabalho para manter a bunda colada ao banco. Os líderes entregaram para os juízes a ordem dos lutadores. Mesmo não falando diretamente sobre o assunto, tanto Yuy quanto Franklin sabiam o que o outro tinha em mente, e assim as lutas daquela final serviriam para resolver antigos e novos confrontos.

- E JÁ TEMOS A RELAÇÃO DOS COMPETIDORES! POR FAVOR, VAMOS TODOS DAR AS BOAS-VINDAS À RUMIKO HIGURASHI E SUA FERA-BIT CENTAURO DA TERRA FENKI E À SEMPRE GLAMUROSA E REFINADA CHRISTIE ROBERT E SUA FERA-BIT LEOA BANNI!

Entusiasmada, Rumiko subiu na arena aos saltos, o oposto de sua adversária, que andava a passos de formiga fugindo dos holofotes. Fenki foi preparada em segundos, enquanto Christie demorou mais de um minuto para acertar sua beyblade. Quando tudo já estava preparado, o presidente da BBA apareceu de surpresa na arena, pedindo emprestado o microfone do narrador. Queria fazer um discurso antes do início dos confrontos. Até mesmo Christie esqueceu que devia estar em um momento "_angst" _para escutar o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Bom dia a todos, senhoras e senhores, espectadores de todo o mundo! – Começou Daitenji-san, em um tom mais animado do que o que vinha usando ultimamente. – É com grande prazer que hoje, dia trinta de outubro, a BBA traz a vocês a grande final do Torneio Europeu de Beyblade! Como todos vocês sabem, esse é um torneio especial, visto que é o último antes das tão aguardadas finais mundiais, que terão início daqui a exatamente quatro dias, na próxima segunda-feira, dia três de novembro! Estamos perto de conhecer os nossos campeões mundiais de beyblade! – A multidão deu vivas e aplaudiu essa última frase. – Não me cabe aqui explicar as regras especiais deste torneio, mas posso adiantar que todos vocês, fãs do beyblade, terão dois meses de lutas muito emocionantes e disputadas pela frente! – Mais vivas e aplausos. – O que tenho a dizer hoje aqui, perante esse público maravilhoso nesse dia especial, é algo que eu espero que vocês levem também para fora da arena, a verdadeira essência não só do beyblade, mas de qualquer outro esporte.

O ginásio de Reykjavík, completamente lotado, estava mergulhado em total silêncio, atento às palavras de Daitenji-san. O tom do presidente da BBA tornou-se menos animado, mais sério, semelhante ao do dia em que discursara perante esse mesmo público para informar a todos o trágico destino dos Iceland's Majestics. Dessa vez, porém, não haveria lágrimas ou soluços acompanhando suas palavras, pois estas seriam palavras de esperança, fé e luta, dirigida para todos aqueles que possuem algum sonho a ser realizado.

- Meus amigos, vocês todos, durante todo esse ano, foram testemunhas da imensa força que não só os Taichi, mas também várias outras equipes espetaculares, possuem. Não estou falando apenas de uma força física, canalizada pelas feras-bit ou por peças especiais implantadas em suas beyblades. Equipes como os Taichi e os Europe Fire! chegaram até aqui porque possuem uma força especial, difícil de se encontrar. Essa força destacou-os perante os demais concorrentes, e permitiu que eles subissem mais alto do que outros. Insistindo em duros treinamentos, recusando-se a se curvar perante as dificuldades, encarando de frente novos desafios, até hoje não houve adversário capaz de pará-los. Quando este torneio acabar, outros desafios virão, e tenho certeza que todos sabem a quem me refiro quando digo isso. Sim, o poder dos Soldier of Russia pode parecer infinito, porém é preciso que vocês nunca se esqueçam de que, enquanto sua garra e vontade de lutar também forem infinitas, até mesmo eles podem ter problemas. Taichi e Europe Fire!, mostrem aqui, perante esses milhares de espectadores, o poder de sua força de vontade e espírito guerreiro! Façam uma boa luta e deixem esse torneio marcado para sempre na história do beyblade!

O presidente da BBA foi aplaudido de pé por todo o ginásio quando seu discurso terminou. Para a sorte dos que não suportam a voz do narrador, o dito-cujo ficou tão emocionado com as palavras de seu chefe que, na hora de anunciar o começo da luta de Rumiko e Christie as palavras saíram marcadas por soluços e pesadas lágrimas, o que reduziu consideravelmente seu volume e desafinação.

- Três... dois... um... GO SHOOT!

Em seus respectivos bancos, Taichi e Europe Fire! levantaram-se, incapazes de ficar sentados agora que a luta era mesmo para valer. Como Franklin previra, sua companheira de time estava mais do que irritada e nervosa por atrair os olhares de milhões de pessoas em uma vestimenta rudimentar de segunda categoria totalmente ridícula. Os primeiros ataques foram de Rumiko, que nada sabia sobre a verdadeira extensão do estado emocional da adversária. Christie parecia aguardar o momento certo em que sua raiva e irritação atingissem um ponto máximo, algo necessário para liberar todo o seu poder. Infelizmente para ela, a japonesa conseguiu tirar Banni da arena antes desse momento chegar.

- E Higurashi-chan sai na frente! – Exclamou o narrador, já livre das emoções causadas por Daitenji-san. Os Taichi vibraram e quase fizeram um montinho em cima de sua companheira quando esta retornou ao banco. – É melhor os Europe Fire! reagirem, ou os orientais vão sair com a vantagem!

- Rumiko, você foi demais! – Exclamou Ken, abraçando fortemente a amiga.

- É isso aí, muito boa a luta! – Toshihiro, um tanto tímido, aproximou-se da mestra de Fenki, incerto se devia ou não imitar Ken. Felizmente, a japonesa pôs um fim a sua dúvida por ele.

- Obrigada, Toshihiro! – Rumiko pulou no pescoço do amigo. Ambos ficaram muito corados, porém logo se recuperaram, pois era hora de voltar para a arena.

- Higurashi, tome cuidado agora! – Rumiko foi pega de surpresa, já estava no meio dos degraus para a arena quando ouviu a voz do líder de seu time atrás de si. – Eu sinto que os Europe Fire! estão com alguma coisa planejada para os dois últimos rounds. Fique atenta.

- Tudo bem, Yuy! Pode deixar! – Respondeu a garota, terminando a subida aos saltos. Yuy e Satsuki se encararam, não tinham muita certeza se a japonesa tinha entendido a real extensão da mensagem.

* * *

- Bela luta, Chris. Tão linda quanto seu figurino. – Zombou Erik, assim que viu a companheira descer a pequena escada que ligava arena e bancos.

- Cala a boca, Erik, ou os Taichi vão ganhar o segundo round por W.O.!

- Noooossa... desde de quando você faz ameaças? Ainda mais para mim?

- Quem brinca com fogo está pedindo para se queimar!

Franklin e Erik sorriram. Haviam conseguido seu objetivo, a irritação de Christie era praticamente palpável. Rumiko não saberia o que estava prestes a atingi-la nem se olhasse as imagens da luta em câmera lenta. Antes que a polonesa voltasse definitivamente para a arena, uma última provocação, dessa vez dos três europeus:

- Eu te amo, você me ama...

* * *

E VAMOS AGORA COMEÇAR O SEGUNDO ROUND DA PRIMEIRA LUTA DA GRANDE FINAL DO TORNEIO EUROPEU! EMOÇÕES FORTES NO ROUND PASSADO, QUANDO RUMIKO HIGURASHI DERROTOU CHRISTIE ROBERT DEPOIS DE UMA SEQÜÊNCIA IMPECÁVEL DE MOVIMENTOS RÁPIDOS! SERÁ QUE ELA VAI REPETIR ESSA FAÇANHA E GARANTIR A PRIMEIRA VITÓRIA DE SEU TIME ANTES MESMO DA TERCEIRA LUTA? OU ROBERT-CHAN VAI CONSEGUIR DAR A VOLTA POR CIMA E EMPATAR AS COISAS?

- Como sempre, falando demais! – Exclamou Christie, olhando para Rumiko fixamente, como uma leoa que analisa a presa antes de dar o bote. – Escute aqui, seu narrador _de merda_! A única pessoa que tem o direito de fazer um discurso enorme a cada frase que fala nesse torneio sou eu, está ouvindo? Eu, com todo meu talento para retórica, sou a escolhida para despejar milhares de palavras em poucas frases que confundem a cabeça de todas as pessoas que me escutam, causando confusão mental e me dando uma vantagem a mais na luta! Agora, se me der licença, eu gostaria de começar logo a luta para que eu possa trucidar a minha querida oponente de uma maneira tão rápida que nem as câmeras especiais vão conseguir captar o que Banni e eu vamos fazer!

- Ah... Ah, sim... claro... – A narrador pareceu momentaneamente encolhido perto de Christie, uma sensação bem parecida à que sentiu quando Cathy, na final do torneio anterior, forçou-o a parar de gritar. Ah, o que seus amigos pensariam se descobrissem que ele se deixa dominar por garotinhas pequenas e frágeis? Sorte que muitos deles tinham paciência para assisti-lo em seu trabalho... – Três, dois, um, GO SHOOT!

- Vamos lá, Banni, mostre para nossa estimada adversária que o glamour e o poder não se encontram somente nas roupas de grife! Vamos acabar logo com essa situação humilhante que nosso próprio time estabeleceu para a gente! Termine a luta e vamos logo aproveitar a glória da vitória deixando Higurashi com as sombras e o esquecimento da derrota!

Pouco depois da fala de Christie, Fenki saiu da arena. Como a polonesa havia previsto, nem com a ajuda dos mais potentes recursos tecnológicos foi possível entender o que estava acontecendo. Rumiko voltou para o banco de seu time mais confusa do que o normal, para encontrar outros cinco companheiros não muito mais esclarecidos.

- Quem me explicar o que houve aqui agora a pouco ganhar um doce. – Declarou Ken, assim que viu a amiga se aproximar. – Do Takashi, lógico, porque eu não sou burro de apostar as _minhas _guloseimas.

- Pois então eu digo que quem souber explicar o que houve agora a pouco e ainda deixar o Retardado Anencéfalo de boca calada pelo resto da semana ganha todo o estoque de porcarias que o ele guarda debaixo do colchão! – Rebateu Takashi, encarando o melhor amigo provocativamente. Uma nova discussão entre os dois se iniciou, sem que ninguém prestasse atenção. As mentes menos infantis da equipe estavam mais preocupadas em ajudar Rumiko do que decidir quem teria que apostar um punhado de chocolates esmagados.

- Eu não imaginava que Christie pudesse atacar tão rápido! – Exclamou Toshihiro, parecendo mais surpreso do que a própria Rumiko.

- Banni usou sua técnica especial mesmo sem a ordem falada de sua mestra, isso significa que, assim como as Girl Power, os Europe Fire! provavelmente controlam suas feras-bit sem precisar falar com elas... – Foi o comentário de Satsuki, enquanto ela revia pelo telão o lance que, mesmo em câmera lenta, era rápido demais para seus olhos acompanharem.

- Eu ainda tenho alguma chance? – Perguntou Rumiko, um pouco mais assustada do que estava antes de seus colegas abrirem a boca.

- Dê o seu melhor. Lembre-se que Christie está mais determinada do que nunca a vencer, e tome cuidado com o ataque rápido da Banni. – Respondeu Toshihiro. O fato de sua resposta não conter um "sim" ou "não" explícito acabou desanimando Rumiko mais do que ajudando. Do outro lado da arena, os Europe Fire! estavam fazendo jus ao nome do time: as discussões internas estavam literalmente "pegando fogo".

* * *

- Mais uma vitória e o primeiro round é nosso, Chris! Vai fundo! Repete esse truque e vamos sair em primeiro!** – **Alice foi a primeira a cumprimentar a companheira após a vitória, atirando-se em direção a ela e quase dando de cara no chão quando a polonesa se esquivou do abraço de urso bailarino.

- Pra quem anda vestida feito um mendigo, até que a sua luta não foi tão miserável assim... – O cumprimento de Erik, ainda zombando das roupas que a colega usava, pretendia manter a garota irritada, para que Rumiko continuasse sem chances do último round, fazendo com que, em sua luta contra Toshihiro no próximo confronto, ele pudesse decidir o campeonato antes mesmo de Franklin ter que lutar.

- Engraçado você dizer isso, Erik, essas roupas são suas... – Rebateu a polonesa, cada vez mais descabelada. Para quem até o dia anterior se assemelhava a uma princesa, ela estava cada vez mais parecida com um monstro de histórias infantis.

- Ah, é que diferente de você, eu não deixo o estado das roupas indicar o meu _status _social. Aliás, do jeito que você está agora eu duvido que te reconheçam na entrada do hotel! – Franklin soube que algo extremamente cruel estava vindo quando viu o sorriso do rival e vice-líder de seu time se ampliar enquanto falava. Por medida de segurança, puxou Alice pela mão para um lugar mais afastado da dupla, tentando evitar que estilhaços da bomba prestes a explodir os atingissem. – É capaz de eles te confundirem mesmo com uma mendiga e te mandar passar a noite na rua! Ou pode ser que eles sejam bonzinhos e te dêem alguns trocados pra você fazer um lanche numa lanchonete barata cheia de ratos e coisas nojentas ou arrumar esse cabelo de palha que tá mais espetado do que a franja do Ken!

Depois de dar um soco bem forte na face esquerda de Erik, Christie voltou para a arena como se nada tivesse acontecido, preparando Banni com um olhar um tanto demoníaco. O finlandês, pego de surpresa, cambaleou para trás e só não caiu no chão porque havia uma parede atrás de si que serviu de apoio para ele. Havia um filete de sangue escorrendo por entre seus lábios.

- É, eu não queria estar no lugar da Rumiko agora...

* * *

O narrador foi extremante rápido e sucinto ao iniciar o último round da primeira luta. O olhar de Christie, mais do que suas palavras no round anterior, o intimidavam, e a Rumiko também. Toshihiro começou a se preparar mentalmente para não sucumbir à pressão de ter que ganhar no round seguinte para manter a equipe na briga pelo título. Toda a vez que pensava que Ken lutaria no último round, porém, seu autocontrole fraquejava, dando espaço para a apreensão. Não que ele duvidasse da vontade de Ken em vencer Franklin, mas, na única vez em que decidira uma final, a vitória do amigo foi mais por sorte do que habilidade. Conseguiria ele, com toda a pressão pela vitória, vencer Franklin e sua fera-bit? A imagem de Ken sendo dominado por Takashi em uma lutinha boba a poucos metros de distância sem dúvida não contribuía nada para afirmações positivas.

- Diga adeus, Rumiko! – Exclamou Christie, no momento em que Banni tocou na arena.

- Erm... Adeus? – Confusa, nervosa e totalmente apavorada, o cérebro de Rumiko entrou em curto-circuito. A sua frente, não via mais a linda, exuberante, glamurosa e espalhafatosa Christie Robert que conhecia desde o início do torneio, via apenas um monstro cabeludo vestindo uma jaqueta de dinossauro roxo. Até mesmo Barney, seu querido amigo de infância, parecia assustador daquele ângulo.

- Adeus!

Quando Fenki aterrissou perante os pés de Toshihiro, ele sabia que sua equipe teria pela frente um desafio maior do que eles pensavam.

_**

* * *

Rumiko: **__Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai! Essa não! O que vamos fazer agora? _

_**Christie: **__Que tal sentar e assistir enquanto Erik e Franklin acabam com vocês? Me parece bom, finalmente vocês vão perder um campeonato! Até agora, vocês só ganharam porque tiveram sorte, enfrentaram adversários mais fracos, mas eu e meu grande time comandado pelo rico e charmoso Franklin Hill vamos levar a melhor dessa vez! Uma já foi! Rumiko Higurashi, a melhor beyblader do time foi derrotada por mim, a terceira em nível de poder dos Europe Fire! O que vai ser de vocês, Taichi, quando nosso líder extremamente poderoso enfrentar o membro mais fraco de vocês, hein? Hein? Duvido que consigam achar uma saída! Tudo nesse torneio está contra vocês! Esqueçam a esperança e caiam em um mundo de agonia e desespero, porque é isso que os aguarda! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, não, e agora? O que eu vou fazer?/o/ Será que nós vamos perder mesmo? Eu to com medo... Toshihiro, Ken... por favor, façam tudo para não deixar os Europe Fire! ganharem... _

_Aliás, Jamie, essa é a segunda vez que eu perco uma luta na final! Que história é essa de colocar a personagem principal para perder, hein? ò.ó Ainda mais em uma luta tão importante quanto essa, e tão perto da batalha contra os Soldier of Russia! _

_**Christie: **__Ah, Rumiko, se eu fosse você, eu não deixava isso assim, viu... (olhar significativo pra Rumiko)_

_**Rumiko: **__Sabe que você tem razão, Christie? Eu vou me vingar do James, ele vai ver só! É melhor começar a me dar mais importância nessa história, senhor autor mentecapto, se não eu... eu... eu..._

_Alguma idéia pra ameaça? O.õ_

_**Christie: **__Que tal ameaçar fazer greve e parar de aparecer na história? Assim ele não pode continuar escrevendo, já que a grande estrela não vai mais estar presente! _

_**Rumiko: **__É! Boa idéia! Eu vou fazer greve!/o/_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Aì ele aproveita que você não está mais aqui e coloca o Koi-chan como personagem principal! XD E ele e a Satsuki vão lutar contra os bandidos e combater o mal! XD Não eu, claro! XD _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não! O.O Então o que é que eu posso fazer? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que tal admitir que os Soldier of Russia são os mais poderosos beybladers da face da Terra e que vocês nunca vão derrotá-los, não importa o que aconteça? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Não dê ouvidos a ele, HIgurashi, o Yoshiyuki não é o que parece ser! _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não! Yuy e Yoshiyuki invadiram o off-talk que era pra ser só meu e da Christie! O que eu vou fazer? Eu estou confusa, nada aqui parece fazer sentido! _

_**Yuy: **__Nada NUNCA fez sentido aqui, Higurashi. ¬¬''_

_**Rumiko: **__O QUE? Sério? X-X Mas então... o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Qual é o sentido da vida? Por que viemos aqui? Para onde vamos? E por que o Yoshiyuki só fala com "XD"?_

_**Christie: **__Oh, oh, meu Deus! Rumiko está filosofando! Vejam que profundo, vejam que sincero, vejam que incríveis são os pensamentos de uma mente perturbada por uma derrota humilhante perante uma grande jogadora de poder inigualável! Apreciem todos vocês o efeito que uma derrota tem na mente de Rumiko Higurashi, a única personagem principal que perde para outros personagens que nem sequer são líderes ou vice-líderes de um time! Se toda a vez que ela sofrer uma derrota assim seu cérebro passar a funcionar um pouco mais, eu sugiro que daqui para frente a Rumiko sempre perca as suas lutas! O que vocês acham, estimados colegas amantes do beyblade? _

_**Alexandrova: **__Apoiado! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não é uma má idéia! XD_

_**Yuy: **_

_**Personagem da fase 2 que vai ter que lutar contra a Rumiko: **__Boa idéia! _

_**Personagem da fase 2 que vau ter que lutar contra a Rumiko 2: **__Eu estou de acordo! _

_(Uma rede a prova de som segurando os beybladers que querem votar contra a idéia da Christie)_

_**Christie: **__Então... com cinco votos a favor, uma reticência e nenhuma manifestação contrária, fica decidido que, a partir de hoje, a Rumiko Higurashi está proibida de vencer lutas! _

_(Comemoração de todos os adversários da Rumiko)_

_(Rumiko sem entender nada lutando beyblade contra um punk mal-encarado)_

_(Rumiko vence o punk mal-encarado)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Olha só! XD A Rumiko descumpriu a nossa nova determinação judicial! XD Ela vai ter que ser punida por isso! XD _

_**Coro de adversários da Rumiko: **__Apoiado! Apoiado! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que assim seja! XD_

_(Rumiko jogada em uma floresta tenebrosa)_

_(Rumiko tremendo de medo na floresta tenebrosa)_

_(Bichinhos assustadores colocando medo na Rumiko)_

_(Bichinho assustador chega mais perto da Rumiko e passa a ser um bichinho fofinho)_

_(Rumiko se apaixona pelo bichinho fofinho e outros bichinhos fofinhos aparecem)_

_(Rumiko fica vivendo na floresta tenebrosa com os bichinhos fofinhos até ela aparecer de novo em algum outro off-talk que não faz nenhum sentido) _

_**Christie: **__E essa fábula de off-talk entrou por uma porta e saiu pela outra. E quem quiser, que conte outra! XD _

_E não se esqueçam dos reviews! Ou eu vou retalhar no meu melhor estilo discurso-quilométrico-que-assusta-até-o-narrador! ò.ó _

_E tenho dito! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E uma última coisinha: XD_

_Quem aí tiver idéias pra um uniforme dos Blue Fish, Brasil Blade, Girl Power e Europe Fire! fala com a gente por meio de um review, manda desenho ou coisa assim que o Jamie-chan vai colocar na história! XD Não é legal? XD_

_Próximo capítulo: Fenku vs. Baion. XD_

_Preciso dizer o que acontece? XD _

FIM


	97. Fenku vs Baion

CAPÍTULO XCI

FENKU VS. BAION

_- Adeus! _

_Quando Fenki aterrissou perante os pés de Toshihiro, ele sabia que sua equipe teria pela frente um desafio maior do que eles pensavam. _

* * *

- Isso foi...

- Rápido...

As falas dos perplexos Ken e Takashi se completavam, além de traduzir o sentimento de sua equipe como um todo. Nem mesmo quando perdera para Lily a luta da mestra de Fenki havia sido tão rápida. Rumiko nem sequer tivera a chance de lutar. O monstro que atendia pelo nome de Christie Robert afastou-se da arena tão logo foi declarado vencedor, e nem mesmo Alice se atreveu a se aproximar dele até que ele se acalmasse.

- Toshihiro, dependemos de você. Sem pressão. – Declarou Ken, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo em um solene sinal de apoio. Toshihiro encarou um amigo como se dissesse "poderia responder sarcasticamente agora, mas não estou a fim" e começou sua marcha rumo à arena. Erik, fugindo da furiosa companheira de equipe, já estava lá há muito tempo.

- Sinceramente, gente, vocês acham que ele ganha? – Perguntou Satsuki, enquanto esperava o início da luta.

- Eu realmente espero que hoje a minha intuição esteja errada... – Foi a resposta de Takashi. Nenhum outro Taichi fez outro comentário.

* * *

- Vai, Erik! Vai com tudo para cima dele! Destrói o Toshihiro para ganharmos logo este torneio! – Do lado dos Europe Fire!, apesar do medo causado por uma Christie fora de controle vestida com as piores roupas de Erik, Alice ainda tinha bastante energia para torcer pelo melhor amigo. Havia pensado em uma música exclusiva para ele, e cantava-a emocionada enquanto pulava agitando pompons imaginários.

- Alice, eu sei que você gosta muito do Erik _Bastard, _mas os meus ouvidos delicados de nobre britânico são sensíveis a _freaking _gritos de _freaking _garotas que se acham animadoras de uma _bloody _torcida. Será que dá pra baixar o volume?

- Oh! Claro, claro, eu entendi, Frank!– Alice continuou com os mesmos gestos animados, porém apenas mexia os lábios ao entoar sua canção especial, fazendo Franklin se perguntar se teria sido realmente uma boa idéia fazer aquele pedido.

- É melhor você não me decepcionar, Erik...

* * *

- Os competidores estão em posição! Vamos logo começar o segundo round! – A voz do narrador estava mais contida que o normal, visto que o demônio Christie ainda representava uma ameaça a sua integridade física. – Erik Skirnoff, que na verdade é Érika, e Toshihiro Urameshi, vão agora mostrar todo o seu poder e emocionar o mundo com suas técnicas incríveis e feras-bit magníficas! Um grande confronto pode ser esperado entre esses dois! Três, dois, um! Go Shoot!

O primeiro choque entre as duas beyblades produziu ondas sonoras tão fortes que por pouco os competidores não foram arrastados para longe. Assim que os lutadores se estabilizaram novamente, o duelo começou de fato, com duas beyblades muito agressivas arrancando pedaços uma da outra a cada nova investida. A arena aos poucos também foi afetada, e depois de cerca de um minuto de intensos ataques de ambos os lados, já não era mais possível distinguir entre os escombros a sua forma esférica original. Erik já era agressivo por natureza, e Toshihiro lutava para manter-se no ritmo do oponente sem ficar em desvantagem. Neste tipo de luta, sua conhecida paciência parecia ser inútil. Era atacar ou atacar, sem outra opção.

Aos poucos, porém, o estilo de Erik passou a apresentar uma espécie de padrão de ataque. Observando-o atentamente enquanto fazia o que podia para continuar na briga, Toshihiro finalmente achou a brecha que precisava para sua vitória no primeiro round, atacando o finlandês por trás. Ao menos por mais dois rounds seu time continuaria na competição.

* * *

- Bela vitória, Toshihiro! – Exclamou Ken, o primeiro a abraçar o colega após o retorno deste para junto de seu time. Em seguida, o chinês foi cercado por seus outros companheiros, recebendo tapinhas no ombro, abraços e atrevidas balançadas de trança. O garoto não deu muita atenção a estas demonstrações de apoio e felicidade, no entanto, estava concentrado demais na sensação de alívio que sentia por não ter perdido após uma luta tão apertada.

- Você lutou bem! Eu mesma não teria achado aquela brecha! – Cumprimentou Satsuki. Como Toshihiro ainda estava distraído, ela e Rumiko ajudaram-no a voltar para a arena. Somente após se ver diante de Erik novamente foi que a sensação de alívio desapareceu, reacendendo seu espírito de luta.

* * *

- Você perdeu, _bastard. _– Constatou Franklin ao recepcionar o colega. – Sinceramente, ainda não decidi se isso é bom ou ruim para mim.

- Vocês podiam fazer uma outra aposta, não podiam?– Propôs Alice, abraçada ao finlandês. Erik mantinha uma expressão vazia, era impossível saber se estava desanimado, decepcionado ou mesmo satisfeito com a luta. A idéia da portuguesa, porém, fez com que uma expressão de dúvida surgisse em sua face. – Uma nova aposta para incentivar nossos dois últimos jogadores a lutar! O que é que vocês acham?

- Não é uma má idéia... – Declarou o líder do time, lançando um olhar significativo para o rival finlandês.

- Eu discordo! Eu terei que perder a aposta para que o Franklin possa participar dela! E se eu ganhar, ele não vai ter participado, então não vai ter graça! – Exclamou Erik, retribuindo o olhar do líder.

- Oh, pois... tinha-me esquecido disso... – Alice pareceu pensar por alguns momentos, até por fim virar-se para Christie. – Tens alguma idéia, Chris?

Franklin e Erik instintivamente se afastaram um pouco das meninas. Ficaram aliviados, porém, ao perceberem que o cabelo de Christie não estava mais descabelado, nem seus olhos pareciam alucinados. Aparentemente ela estava novamente normal, a não ser pelas roupas nada características.

- Por enquanto, nada... mas se o Erik perder, eu quero me encarregar da tortura... – Respondeu a polonesa, dirigindo um olhar vingativo para o finlandês.

- Pois então eu não vou perder o próximo round. Nem essa luta. – Foi a resposta de Erik. Ele já se preparava para voltar a arena quando mudou de idéia, dirigindo-se novamente para a mestra de Banni. – Ah, Chris, tenta manter a sua cara de garota insana por mais algum tempo, tá? É que assim o narrador não grita tanto...

- Hum... acho que eu posso fazer isso... – Mal terminou de falar, Christie bagunçou seus cabelos e fechou a cara, fingindo estar ainda realmente irritada. Com essa última imagem de seu time em mente, Erik venceu os últimos degraus, esperando por Toshihiro para poder começar a luta.

* * *

- É isso aí, minha gente! O grande público europeu aguarda com ansiedade o próximo confronto, pois se Urameshi-kun vencer, os Taichi empatam o jogo e teremos um terceiro round! Só a vitória interessa a Skirnoff-kun (ou seria chan), para que seu time possa garantir a vitória na terceira luta, encerrando esse torneio!

Era um alívio ouvir uma voz de homem normal saindo dos alto-falantes para variar. Quando tivessem a chance, os Taichi deveriam agradecer a Christie por isso. Erik e Toshihiro se prepararam, ambos muito concentrados. Pouco antes de o juiz autorizar o início dos confrontos, um leve tapinha em Baion transmitiu as expectativas do representante europeu com relação ao round que estava por vir. O alce, aparentemente, entendeu.

- Go Shoot! Duas beyblades no que ainda resta da arena! E a batalha começa quente com Skirnoff-kun na ofensiva! Urameshi-kun revida como pode! O finlandês está novamente anulando sua estratégia paciente!

- Baion, é hora de partir para o verdadeiro ataque!

- E Skirnoff-kun já chamou a fera-bit! O finlandês não quer saber de cerimônia, e o alce gigantesco aparece para todos, levando a torcida ao delírio!

- Não fique atrás, Fenku, vamos revidar de igual para igual!

- Urameshi-kun não quer ser deixado para trás! Olhem lá, é Fenku quem surge no teto do ginásio! As duas feras-bit se encaram fixamente, assim como os lutadores! Estão ambos se estudando! O primeiro ataque não deve demorar...

- ONDA DE CHOQUE!

- Oh, Baion mostra-nos a sua marca registrada! Fenku fica sem ação na arena! É a chance dos Europe Fire! de empatar esse round! Por mais que Urameshi-kun tente, sua fera-bit não responde aos seus comandos! Skirnoff-kun parece gostar da situação, porque até agora ainda não deu a derradeira ordem do ataque! Ele está sorrindo, ele está gostando do que está vendo! O espetáculo diverte todos os europeus desse ginásio! É impossível não apoiar os Europe Fire! não sendo um europeu! Já estou vendo o fim da luta!

- Acabou!

- E acabou mesmo! Com as palavras de Skirnoff-kun, Baion ataca o imobilizado Fenku! É o fim da segunda luta e o empate dos europeus! Os Europe Fire! estão a uma vitória de conquistarem o campeonato!

- Acho que sua vingança vai ter que esperar, Christie...

* * *

- Toshihiro, você vai precisar de um bom plano se quiser vencer o Erik no próximo round. – Declarou Satsuki, a primeira a alcançar o amigo quando este retornou ao banco. – Basicamente, você não pode deixar que ele use a Onda de Choque, ou teremos problemas e...

- Não, tudo bem, Satsuki. – Interrompeu Toshihiro, mais calmo do que a situação sugeria que ele estivesse. – Eu já sei o que fazer quando o Erik usar a Onda de Choque, já sei há muito tempo. Não fiz nada agora pra ele achar que é terreno seguro usá-lo novamente.

- Oh, que boa estratégia, Toshihiro! – Exclamou Rumiko, entretida brincando com a trança do amigo. Como sempre acontecia quando a japonesa tocava no precioso emaranhado de cabelo, o vice-líder dos Taichi não se incomodou com o fato, deixando que a garota se divertisse enquanto escutava as últimas dicas de seus companheiros.

* * *

- Oh, finalmente uma _fucking _luta de verdade! Já estava na hora da _bloody _fera-bit se mostrar, não é? – Novamente Franklin foi o primeiro a recepcionar o vice-líder dos Europe Fire! em seu retorno ao banco.

- Ah, eu não podia ir com tudo logo na primeira luta, não é? – Respondeu o finlandês, segurando a beyblade em sua mão como se fosse um troféu.

- Ah, se o Toshihiro continuar a lutar assim tu vais ganhar a luta sem sequer mostrares toda a tua força!** – **Alice, novamente em sua versão bolinha-energética-quicante, pulava no mesmo lugar apoiada nos ombros do amigo. – Que pena! E eu que estava ansiosa para ver o teu novo ataque ser mostrado a todos...

- Não esquenta, não, Alice! Eu posso mostrar o meu ataque novo na Rússia, não tem pressa nenhuma...

- Bem, já que a sua vitória no próximo round parece mesmo certa, Erik, eu acho que não faz sentido propor alguma coisa caso você perca... – Declarou Chris, se aproximando também do finlandês.

- Tem razão, isso seria um desperdício de ameaça...

Transbordando confiança e cheio de si, Erik subiu pela última vez na arena, logo encarando Toshihiro. Como nos dois rounds anteriores, os dois trocaram olhares compenetrados. A ordem de começar a batalha foi dada, e os oponentes não perderam tempo para começar a atacar.

- Fenku, mostre-se! – Exclamou Toshihiro, não perdendo tempo para chamar sua fera-bit.

- Wow, chamar a fera-bit tão cedo? Por um acaso está desesperado para evitar que eu use a Onda de Choque e quer me enxotar antes que eu tenha essa chance? – Provocou Erik, não surpreso com a decisão do adversário. – Pena que terei que estragar esse seu plano previsível! Baion, vamos mostrar a esse chinês cabeludo como é que se luta de verdade! Onda de Choque!

A fera-bit de Erik também apareceu, e pouco tempo depois Fenku e Toshihiro não conseguiam mais se comunicar. Os Europe Fire! vibraram ao ver o título europeu se aproximando deles, tendo que se segurar para não invadirem a arena antes do que seria o derradeiro ataque do finlandês.

- Antes que você tente alguma coisa, Erik, é melhor ficar sabendo que o seu ataquezinho besta não tem efeito nenhum sobre mim e Fenku! – Com um pouco de paciência, Toshihiro soube escolher a melhor hora para declarar a virada da mesa. Foi a vez dos Taichi vibrarem. – A ligação entre mim e minha fera-bit é muito grande para ser quebrada por uma simples hipnose de um alce! Fenku, Tufão Submarino!

A enxurrada de água que cobriu a arena fez os Taichi começarem uma comemoração antecipada. Erik e os Europe Fire! foram pegos de surpresa, de fato eles não imaginavam que Toshihiro tivesse previsto as ações do finlandês, chamado Fenku logo no começo da luta para poder depois lançar o Tufão Submarino inesperadamente. A comemoração oriental, entretanto, foi breve, pois, apesar de surpreso, Erik não desistiu de lutar, e sua beyblade milagrosamente sobreviveu ao ataque.

- Nós ainda não terminamos, Toshihiro! – Exclamou o mestre de Baion. – Você foi bem esperto nesse último lance, mas é realmente muito burro se acha que esse era o meu único ataque!

- Pois então mostre o que você tem! – Animado com o sucesso de seu plano, Toshihiro sentia-se forte o suficiente para enfrentar o que quer que Erik atirasse contra ele, de blocos de pedra a dardos envenenados.

- Se eu quisesse, poderia te surpreender ordenando o ataque com a minha mente a qualquer momento, te deixando nervoso só de tentar descobrir quando ele viria. Mas, como eu tenho uma certa consideração pelos meus rivais que conseguem passar pela Onda de Choque, eu acho que vou te dar a honra de saber o nome da técnica que vai te derrotar! – Enquanto seu mestre falava, a beyblade de Erik se posicionou no meio da arena, longe de Fenku, que se encontrava mais perto da borda. – Baion, _Häst Imitation_!

A beyblade de Erik avançou em direção a Fenku, ganhando velocidade enquanto subia a parte íngreme da arena. A fera-bit também avançava, e mantinha sua cabeça levemente abaixada enquanto o fazia, lembrando um touro com chifres muito maiores. No momento em que as beyblades se chocaram na arena, os chifres super-crescidos de Baion atingiram em cheio Fenku, erguendo o leviatã no ar. Beyblade e fera-bit ganharam os céus, para logo em seguida cair em linha reta, direto para o chão. O alce e sua beyblade por uma última vez atingiram seu oponente, que seguiu para fora da arena, em uma trajetória que indicava que seria muito difícil encontra o pequeno peão ao final do confronto.

"_Droga! Eu não acredito! O meu plano falhou! Fenku... Nós... nós perdemos... perdemos..." _– Era a única coisa em que Toshihiro conseguia pensar enquanto via sua beyblade deixar a arena, voando por cima de sua cabeça. No banco dos Europe Fire!, Christie e Franklin se abraçavam enquanto Alice pulava como se fosse uma mola para todas as direções agitando seus pompons coloridos. _"Falhamos com nosso time... nosso plano falhou... Rumiko e eu não tivemos chance contra eles... __Realmente, acabou..."_

_- Akiramenaide KEEP ON FIGHTING! _– De algum lugar, o hino dos Taichi era cantado por alguém, uma única voz solitária em meio ao silêncio da multidão ansiosa. – _Shinjitte ireba kekka wa ALL RIGHT! _- A voz era familiar, mas não era de nenhum dos Taichi. Apesar de senti-la próxima de si, seu inconsciente sabia que quem quer que estivesse cantando não estava presente no ginásio de Reykjavík. – _BEIBUREEDO toori BE MYSELF..._

- _Tanoshiin já nai desu ka? – _Toshihiro completou a letra da música, mesmo sem saber quem estava cantando. Isso para ele pouco importava. Devia se considerar sortudo pelo ataque de Erik fazer sua beyblade voar tão alto, pois assim o chinês conseguiu o tempo que precisava para pensar em uma saída. Ele seria declarado perdedor apenas quando Fenku tocasse o chão, não tinha muito tempo para um contra-ataque, mas poderia com certeza contar com o elemento surpresa. – _Hai, hontou ni tanoshii yo!¹ _Fenku, mais uma vez, use o Tufão Submarino!

O ginásio inteiro soltou exclamações impressionadas quando mais uma vez a enxurrada de água inundou a arena. Desta vez, porém, Erik não estava preparado para se defender, e foi com os olhos arregalados e o queixo quase no chão que observou sua beyblade ser arrastada para fora da arena apenas um segundo antes de Fenku cair no chão, a mais de cem metros dali.

- E... e... OS TAICHI SÃO OS VENCEDORES DO SEGUNDO ROUND! ESTÁ TUDO EMPATADO! – Em meio a surpresa, o narrador esqueceu que devia estar contendo sua voz para não irritar o monstro disfarçado de menina polonesa vestida de mendiga. Os Europe Fire! tiveram que tirar Erik da arena, pois o choque o impedia de se mover. Enquanto Franklin se preparava para a próxima luta, Alice e Christie se encarregaram de tentar acordar o amigo. Nesse ínterim, a equipe dos Taichi se resumia a um montinho de seres empilhados uns sobre os outros se esmagando em um emaranhado disforme do que deveriam ser corpos humanos. Toshihiro se encontrava bem no centro do grupo, faltava muito pouco para que ele fosse erguido no ar e declarado herói do dia. Deixando Ken na arena, os outros orientais voltaram para o banco para continuar sua festa.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da Eurásia, em uma pequena casa de madeira no meio de uma vila esquecida no mapa da China, um jovem adulto cantarolava satisfeito uma melodia muito especial enquanto via parte do sonho que tivera meses antes se concretizar:

- _Sou kokoro kara... Tsuyoku sakebou..._

_**

* * *

Erik: **__Não acredito! Não acredito que perdi para o Toshihiro por causa de um segundo! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Na verdade, você perdeu porque o seu ataque final demora um pouco pra fazer efeito... Se o seu oponente for esperto o suficiente para perceber que pode contra-atacar antes de a beyblade cair no chão, você está ferrado!_

_**Erik: **__Pois eu vou aperfeiçoar o meu ataque, e eu terei a minha revanche na Rússia, você vai ver! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Nada contra, ainda mais se eu ganhar de novo! XD_

_**Hehashiro: **__(aparece do nada) E não vai dizer nenhum "obrigado", não? ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, Hehashiro! o.o Você me ajudou a vencer o Erik! O.O_

_**Hehashiro: **__O dever de um irmão mais velho é ajudar o mais novo sempre que possível! Admita que você não consegue fazer nada sem mim... _

_**Toshihiro: **__Hey! Quem você acha que eu sou? ò.ó_

_**Igorov: **__(aparece de repente também) O Urameshi menor! u.ú Aquele que precisa ser ajudado sempre... bebê! u.ú_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, não! Cai fora daqui, Igorov! O Hehashiro se meter no off-talk que devia ser só meu e do Erik até vai, mas VOCÊ não! Cai fora! _

_(Toshihiro, Erik e Hehashiro expulsam o Igorov)_

_**Igorov: **__Eu terei a minha vingança no capítulo ceeeeeeeeeem! (voando feito estrela cadente depois de ser expulso pelo trio) u...ú_

_**Erik: **__Podemos continuar com o nosso off-talk agora? _

_**Toshihiro: **__Espero que sim. _

_**Erik: **__Ótimo. Então eu vou dizer para todo mundo deixar reviews, reclamar do desfecho da luta, exigir que o James mude esse final e faça a gente vencer e..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Não, eu vou pedir para os leitores deixarem reviews, elogiarem a minha brilhante atuação, mandem o James focar essa história nas minhas grandes atuações e..._

_**Hehashiro: **__E eu vou cortar vocês dois e encerrar esse off-talk pedindo apenas que os leitores deixem reviews e anunciando que o próximo capítulo vai se chamar Fenrochi vs. Bakku, vai ser postado da quinta e vai ser o último desse torneio, já que o capítulo 99 vai ser dedicado às fichas dos Europe Fire! e aos comentários do James sobre esse torneio que durou quase seis meses... _

_(Hehashiro estraga prazeres aperta o "enter" no teclado e depois desliga a máquina, com os gritos de protesto de Toshihiro e Erik ao fundo)_

_(Você não está lendo essas letrinhas, pois nesse momento a tela está toda preta e nada deveria aparecer em uma tela preta)_

**

* * *

Nota da Tradução: 1- É, é realmente divertido!**


	98. Fenrochi vs Bakku

CAPÍTULO XCII

FENROCHI VS. BAKKU

_- E... e... __OS TAICHI SÃO OS VENCEDORES DO SEGUNDO ROUND! ESTÁ TUDO EMPATADO! – Em meio a surpresa, o narrador esqueceu que devia estar contendo sua voz para não irritar o monstro disfarçado de menina polonesa vestida de mendiga. Os Europe Fire! tiveram que tirar Erik da arena, pois o choque o impedia de se mover. Enquanto Franklin se preparava para a próxima luta, Alice e Christie se encarregaram de tentar acordar o amigo. Nesse ínterim, a equipe dos Taichi se resumia a um montinho de seres empilhados uns sobre os outros se esmagando em um emaranhado disforme do que deveriam ser corpos humanos. Toshihiro se encontrava bem no centro do grupo, faltava muito pouco para que ele fosse erguido no ar e declarado herói do dia. Deixando Ken na arena, os outros orientais voltaram para o banco para continuar sua festa. _

_Enquanto isso, no outro lado da Eurásia, em uma pequena casa de madeira no meio de uma vila esquecida no mapa da China, um jovem adulto cantarolava satisfeito uma melodia muito especial enquanto via parte do sonho que tivera meses antes se concretizar:_

_- _Sou kokoro kara... Tsuyoku sakebou...

* * *

- Papai, vamos logo! A luta do Ken-nii vai começar agora!

- Vem logo! Não vamos te perdoar se você perder essa luta!

Assustado e um tanto orgulhoso, Shinko Urashima acomodou-se finalmente no espaçoso e extremamente fofo sofá da sala de estar de sua casa, ainda vestindo o jaleco branco que usava no trabalho. Chegara em casa há pouco menos de três minutos, ansioso para ver seu filho mais velho lutar no campeonato europeu. Depois da partida de Ken, em fevereiro, o médico passara a prestar mais atenção em sua família e a se dedicar mais a ela, escapando do trabalho quando uma de suas três crianças tinha um compromisso muito importante.

- Ah, querido, que bom que você conseguiu vir a tempo! Estava achando que teria que agüentar os meninos sozinha hoje! – Exclamou Kyoko Urashima, aconchegando os gêmeos em seus braços. – Se eles já são impossíveis normalmente, não quero nem ver o que eles vão aprontar em um dia tão especial como hoje, que combinou a final do campeonato de beyblade de Ken com o aniversário de seis anos deles...

- Papai, é bom você nos dar um bom presente de aniversário, ou nós vamos retalhar! – Ameaçou Nikyo. Ele e seu irmão só eram distinguíveis pelas roupas que usavam, o mais velho normalmente preferia cores mais escuras, em tons de azul e verde, enquanto Mikyo tinha preferência por roupas chamativas e vibrantes, em tons de laranja ou vermelho. Os dois gêmeos, desde o último inverno, para demonstrar o orgulho que tinham por serem parentes próximos do quase campeão mundial de beyblade, deixaram sua franja crescer até que as mesmas características fisicamente inexplicáveis que se aplicavam à de Ken se mostrarem presentes na franja deles também. A nova geração dos Urashima tinha, assim, sua marca registrada.

- É! E eu quero ir para aquele restaurante com parque de diversões pra comemorar a vitória do Ken-nii depois que ele vencer o cara do cabelo pintado! – Exclamou Nikyo. Os dois estavam tão inquietos no colo de sua mãe que faltava muito pouco para o trio ser derrubado do sofá.

- Calma, Nikyo! Você nem sabe se o Ken vai ganhar... – Kyoko tentou fazer seus filhos se acalmarem, sem sucesso.

- É claro que o Ken-nii vai ganhar! – Responderam os gêmeos em uníssono. Com essa última agitação, mãe e filhos finalmente caíram do sofá.

- Hey, crianças, fiquem quietas! O narrador está anunciando o começo da primeira luta, olhem!

Após ouvirem as palavras do pai, os meninos automaticamente voltaram-se para a televisão de vinte e nove polegadas a frente deles, bem a tempo de ver Fenrochi e Bakku caírem na arena. O terceiro round havia finalmente começado.

* * *

Animado com a vitória pouco convencional de Toshihiro, Ken estava com seu espírito de luta em alta durante a primeira luta do terceiro round. Sua personalidade agressiva dominava-o novamente, para alegria de seus companheiros de equipe, que torciam animadamente por ele. Franklin, por outro lado, não podia contar com a torcida de sua equipe, ainda ocupada tentando reanimar Erik, embora contasse com noventa e nove por cento do público do ginásio para animá-lo. A grande vantagem de pertencer a um combinado europeu era, afinal, o fato de que todo o cidadão do continente poder se identificar com um de seus membros, uma vantagem que ele já tinha em mente ao rastrear os dados dos melhor lutadores da Europa para formar seu novo time.

O escudo de Fenrochi agüentou bem a primeira parte da luta. Apesar de ansioso para atacar, Ken não o fez, aguardando os primeiros sinais de cansaço vindos do adversário para pensar em uma estratégia ofensiva. Franklin sabia da estratégia do japonês, mas não via outros meios de forçá-lo a atacar, pelo menos não no primeiro round. Quando a velocidade de Bakku começou a diminuir, Ken interpretou isso como um sinal para extravasar toda a sua agressividade de uma vez só. Chamou por Fenrochi e, assim que o gigantesco dragão de fogo irrompeu da beyblade azul clara, as bolas de fogo lançadas por ela quase fizeram do leão britânico o churrasco do dia. A pequena torcida dos Taichi no ginásio e os quatro membros da família Urashima no Japão vibraram com essa primeira conquista. O título europeu estava se aproximando dos orientais.

* * *

- Muito bem, Ken! – Cumprimentou Rumiko, entusiasmada, pulando em cima do amigo para festejar. No instante em que as mãos da garota tocaram o pescoço do mestre de Fenrochi, qualquer traço de agressividade remanescente da luta evaporou. – Nós ganhamos! Mais uma vitória e nós vamos levar mais um troféu na nossa mala!

- Pessoal, quando a gente ganhar o campeonato eu quero fazer um discurso, tá? – Em meio a tantos cumprimentos e felicitações, a fala de Ken surpreendeu seus companheiros. Até o momento, o japonês da franja ilógica não havia demonstrado nenhuma habilidade na arte de falar em público, ao menos não em ocasiões solenes que exigissem algo mais elaborado do que frases sem sentido e apelidos estapafúrdios para os pequenos companheiros de time. Takashi traduziu em palavras o pensamento da maioria dos Taichi:

- Você? Fazendo um discurso? E em uma ocasião solene? Planeja consolar os Europe Fire! nos envergonhando na frente da torcida deles?

- Não precisava ser tão mau, Ervilha de Prato de Formiga! – Retrucou Ken, um pouco mais emburrado. – É que hoje é aniversário dos meus irmãos, e eu queria dar os parabéns pra ele na frente das câmeras, para eles acharem que eu sou o melhor irmão do mundo e começarem a me imitar em tudo que eu faço!

- Ah, se é assim... – Começou Takashi, dando uma pausa dramática em meio a sua fala enquanto fazia pose de pensador. – Então é melhor a gente te impedir de falar qualquer coisa a fim de evitar que o mundo ganhe mais seres mentecaptos mentalmente incapacitados! Se bem que, se eles são mesmo seus irmãos, acho que não tem como impedir que o gene da idiotice se manifeste neles, coitados...

- Hey! Tá chamando a minha família de idiota, Pintor de Rodapé de Formigueiro? E o que dizer da sua, hein, Cupim Pigmeu?

Tentando manter Ken focado na luta, Toshihiro puxou o amigo pelos cabelos da nuca até a arena, impedindo que ele e Takashi continuassem sua discussão sem sentido. Se eles de fato ganhassem o torneio no próximo round, teriam de pensar muito bem antes de deixar o japonês chegar perto do microfone.

* * *

- Um a zero pra eles. Devemos nos preocupar ou você acha que tem tudo sobre controle? – Perguntou Erik ao recepcionar o líder da equipe. A expressão de Franklin, assim como a sua, não revelava nenhuma emoção em relação à luta.

- Oh, o que é isso? É claro que o Frank pode ganhar! Foi só o primeiro jogo! Não é neste que os vencedores perdem para testar a força do oponente?– Alice, como sempre, foi a primeira a se aproximar de fato, pulando ainda como se tivesse molas nos pés. Estava empolgada e sentia-se na obrigação de empolgar a todos também.

- Como você é pessimista, Erik! Frank é o Frank! É inadmissível que alguém tão rico, forte, poderoso, prepotente, orgulhoso, esperto, sagaz, perfeito, glamuroso, milionário, especial, charmoso, bem-nascido e sensacional como ele perca para um Zé-ninguém japonês com uma franja fora da lei! Frank não vai perder, pois isso seria ilógico, contra as leis da natureza, um atentado aos valores morais da sociedade e de toda a ordem natural do universo! Os mais fortes sempre vencem, e não há dúvidas aqui sobre quem é, de fato, o mais forte entre os lutadores deste torneio! A vitória vai ser nossa e nós vamos ficar ainda mais conhecidos do que já somos quando anunciarem que fomos a única equipe do circuito mundial capaz de derrotar os Taichi, a equipe que nunca perdeu uma final! Isso não soa maravilhosamente bem? Não soa empolgante? Incrível? Ah, me sinto tão orgulhosa por fazer parte deste time! Realmente, se estivesse no time da Polônia, nada disso estaria acontecendo! Vai lá, Franklin Hill, detona essa criatura sem miolos e prove a superioridade do nosso time para o mundo!

- Ah, me parece que a Christie já voltou ao normal... – Suspirou Erik, se afastando instintivamente da polonesa enquanto esta falava sem parar palavra por palavra cada vez mais rápido. – Aposto que ela já até se esqueceu da roupa que está usando...

- Eu gosto mais dela assim! – Exclamou Alice, se aproximando do finlandês. – A Chris fica bem mais natural assim. Se não fizesse estes discursos, não era a Chris que nós conhecemos, não é?

- Tem razão...

Empurrado escada acima por Christie, Franklin preparou sua beyblade para a segunda luta do terceiro round, que para ele e seu time marcaria o início da virada rumo ao título europeu.

* * *

- OS COMPETIDORES JÁ ESTÃO PRONTOS? – Aqueles que estavam contentes com a mudança de voz do narrador, provocada por um monstro mau-humorado que já não existia mais, amaldiçoaram a tudo e a todos pela volta da taquara rachada ao microfone. Se a luta se arrastasse muito, o público provavelmente estaria surdo no momento da declaração da equipe vencedora. – É BOM QUE ESTEJAM, POIS ESTAMOS TODOS ANSIOSOS PARA O INÍCIO DO CONFRONTO! LEMBRANDO QUE UMA VITÓRIA DE URASHIMA-KUN VAI DEIXAR UM CONTINENTE INTEIRO DECEPCIONADO! VAMOS LÁ, HILL-KUN, MOSTRE PARA ESSE ESTRANGEIRO O QUE É SER UM EUROPEU DE VERDADE!

- Eu sabia que os europeus tendiam a ser nacionalistas e desconfiar de imigrantes, mas o narrador está fazendo isso ficar muito explícito e politicamente incorreto... – Declarou Satsuki, observando do banco enquanto parte da multidão gritava mais alto ainda depois de ouvir essa pequena introdução ao combate. – Se bem que eu não devia estar surpresa, o narrador sempre puxa o saco do time da casa...

- CONTEM TODOS COMIGO! _THREE, TWO, ONE_! _GO SHOOOOOOT!_ E AS BEYBLADES ESTÃO NA ARENA! FRANKLIN HILL ESTÁ NOVAMENTE NA OFENSIVA! LÁ VAI ELE PRA CIMA DE URASHIMA-KUN! BAKKU VAI COM TUDO PARA CIMA DO DRAGÃO!

- Bakku, _show_ _us all you fucking power_! _Destroy that bastard with all you've got! _

- WOW, VOCÊS VIRAM ISSO? HILL-KUN PARECE ANSIOSO PARA LUTAR PARA VALER! DUVIDO QUE O ESCUDO DE URASHIMA-KUN RESISTA A SUA ONDA DE ATAQUES MACIÇOS, POR MAIS FORTE QUE ELE SEJA! E ELE CHAMA POR SEU MAIS FORTE ATAQUE! _GOD SAVE THE KING, MY FRIENDS, _E QUE ELE TENHA PIEDADE COM URASHIMA-KUN ENQUANTO SUA BEYBLADE É SOTERRADA PELA RIQUEZA DO IMPÉRIO BRITÂNICO!

- Eu... não consigo... respirar...

- CADA VEZ MAIS ESMAGADO, URASHIMA-KUN ENTREGA OS PONTOS! ELE E FENROCHI ESTÃO FORA DE COMBATE! A VITÓRIA DA SEGUNDA LUTA É DE HILL-KUN!! PODEM COMEMORAR, CIDADÃOS EUROPEUS DE TODA A PARTE! A PRÓXIMA LUTA VAI DECIDIR O VERDADEIRO CAMPEÃO! FALTA POUCO AGORA PARA O VERDADEIRO FIM DO TORNEIO EUROPEU DE BEYBLADE! E O ÚLTIMO TORNEIO DO ANO COMEÇA JÁ NA PRÓXIMA SEGUNDA-FEIRA! É MUITA EMOÇÃO ACUMULADA!

* * *

- Ken! Ken! Você está bem? – Os Taichi vieram correndo até a arena socorrer o amigo. Depois de ser esmagado por tantas jóias reluzentes, os olhos do garoto estavam desfocados e sua boca, entreaberta com a língua pendendo molemente para fora.

- _Sennen mae mo bokutachi ga tatakatte ita... _– Foi tudo que Ken conseguiu dizer. "Estávamos lutando a mil anos atrás" não era uma afirmação que fazia sentido para a maioria da equipe oriental, porém ela deu a Takashi uma idéia para animar o companheiro. Colocando um dos fones de seu _walkman _no ouvido de Ken, ele ligou a máquina no volume máximo. Quem estava a até dez metros de distância do grupo conseguiu ouvir a música que tocava, além de presenciar de um ótimo ângulo o recorde mundial de salto em altura ser quebrado por um pirralho raquítico em vias de perder para sempre a audição em um dos ouvidos.

- Acordado agora, Verme-cego Anencéfalo?

- Eu te arrebentaria agora, Verme Microscópico com Problemas de Crescimento, se não estivesse mais preocupado com os meus ouvidos e pulmões. – Ken ignorou a cara feia de Takashi, dirigindo-se a todo o time na sua fala seguinte. – Pelo visto, Franklin tem um ataque que é perfeito para vencer o escudo de Fenrochi. Eu não duvido que ele tenha pensado nele com esse fim, na verdade, ainda mais sabendo o quão vingativo ele é. Isso significa que eu não posso mais contar com a minha principal arma e estratégia. Alguma sugestão de como eu vou fazer pra vencer dessa vez?

- Você simplesmente não pode vencer, Urashima. – Todos os Taichi voltaram-se surpresos para o líder após essa afirmação. Como assim, _não pode vencer? _O líder do time era a última pessoa que deveria dizer uma coisa dessas, ainda mais em um momento crucial antes da última luta do torneio. Tudo estava em jogo na próxima luta, toda a impecável campanha dos Taichi até o momento, era imprescindível que Ken confiasse em suas habilidades e acreditasse em suas chances, por mais remotas que elas pudessem ser. Cortar as esperanças do time de um modo tão frio com certeza não era a melhor das ações nesse momento. – É inútil, desista.

- Koichi! – A exclamação exasperada de Satsuki traduziu os sentimentos do time. Cinco queixos caídos encaravam o líder à espera de uma explicação que nunca veio. Cansado de esperar, Ken não teve outra escolha se não voltar para a arena, ainda em choque. Pouco tempo depois, Yuy avistou um par de olhos brilhantes muito próximos dele na arquibancada. Yoshiyuki os assistia novamente, e novamente estava acompanhado de seus pais. Lutando para se manter calmo mesmo com uma forte dor de cabeça invadindo-o, o líder dos Taichi desviou o olhar, preferindo prestar atenção no que Ken estava fazendo.

* * *

- Não acredito que não tinha percebido antes de onde saíram suas idéias para um ataque tão estranho, Frank! – Exclamou Erik, o primeiro a cumprimentar o líder após o término da luta. – Devia ter imaginado que suas ações todas seriam pensadas visando destruir totalmente o Ken em uma possível revanche. Boa idéia essa.

- Oh, fui reconhecido por meu rival! Isso me deixa tão _fucking _sentimental! – Devolveu o líder, em tom zombeteiro. Christie e Alice não demoraram para se aproximar, ambas muito empolgadas. A polonesa não parava de falar, enquanto sua amiga portuguesa encenava sua coreografia ensaiada pulando, abrindo e fechando os braços, indo de um lado para o outro enquanto reforçava algumas das palavras do discurso da amiga. Era justamente porque as duas meninas impediam Franklin de fazer qualquer coisa depois que o tinham sob seu controle que Erik fazia questão de ser o primeiro a falar com ele, correndo o risco de não conseguir falar absolutamente nada caso se atrasasse.

- Eu agradeço as palavras e gritos de incentivo de vocês, meninas, mas eu não preciso de _porra _de incentivo nenhum pra ganhar de um _bosta _como o Urashima. – Longos minutos se passaram antes que Franklin pudesse controlar suas companheiras de time. – Os Taichi foram idiotas ao colocarem o panaca mais fraco para fazer a grande decisão, isso vai custar-lhes o _fucking_ título. Eu não vou ter pena do fracote do meu oponente, e vou esmagá-lo com tudo que tenho antes de cair nos braços da torcida. Até mais, pessoal, e se preparem para a festa!

Dizendo isto, o líder dos Europe Fire! também subiu os degraus para a arena.

* * *

- Papai, eu to com medo... – Mikyo, trêmulo, escondeu-se entre o corpo do pai e o sofá assim que viu seu irmão adorado ser carregado para fora da arena por seus amigos. – Eu não quero que o Ken-nii perca nem que ele fique esmagado pelas coisas douradas brilhantes!

- Ken-nii não pode perder! Não pode! – Exclamou Nikyo, socando um dos braços do sofá. A família Urashima estava apreensiva com a situação em que seu filho mais velho se encontrava, porém apenas os dois gêmeos mostravam em ações e palavras o que estavam sentindo de verdade. – Ele não pode perder no nosso aniversário! Mamãe, você acha que se a gente desejar bem forte que o Ken-nii ganhe ele vai ouvir a gente e vai ganhar?

Kyoko Urashima sorriu ao encarar o mais velho dos gêmeos, orgulhosa da postura madura que ele mostrava com apenas seis anos de idade:

- Sim, filho. Se vocês realmente desejarem de todo o coração, Ken vai ouvir vocês. Vamos todos transmitir nossas energias positivas para ele e Fenrochi! Eu tenho certeza que assim ele vai poder ganhar desse garoto estranho!

E assim os quatro Urashima juntaram suas cabeças e mãos em uma corrente de pensamento positivos que eles esperavam ser forte o suficiente para cruzar metade do globo terrestre até a longínqua Islândia, a Terra do Fogo.

* * *

- E AGORA, SEM MAIS DELONGAS, A ÚLTIMA DAS LUTAS! A LUTA QUE VAI DECIDIR O CAMPEÃO DESSE TORNEIO! DE UM LADO, O SEMPRE CONFIANTE E ELEGANTE FRANKLIN HILL, REPRESENTANTE DO GRANDE CONTINENTE É QUE A EUROPA! ELE É BRITÂNICO, ELE MORA EM UM CASTELO, ELE NÃO TOMA CHÁ ÀS CINCO DA TARDE! ELE É O INCRÍVEL LÍDER DOS EUROPE FIRE!! SEU OPONENTE É O JAPONÊS MESTRE DO DRAGÃO DO FOGO, QUE NO ROUND ANTERIOR TEVE SEU ESCUDO DEFENSIVO ANULADO POR UM SUPER ATAQUE DO ADVERSÁRIO! COMO SERÁ QUE ELE PLANEJA CONTROLAR ESSA SITUAÇÃO? VAMOS VER AGORA,. MEUS AMIGOS!

A diferença entre Franklin e Ken era gritante. Enquanto o inglês mantinha-se em uma postura ereta, orgulhosa, encarando o adversário provocativamente com sua beyblade já preparada, Ken lentamente colocava Fenrochi no lançador, ombros caídos e olhar distante. Parecia querer retardar ao máximo o momento da derrota. Se até mesmo seu líder acreditava que ele não tinha chances, por que devia tentar lutar para ser humilhado e soterrado novamente?

- Vamos fazer uma boa luta, Urashima... – A voz de Franklin não escondia o sentimento de "já ganhou" que se apoderara dele e de seu time. A resposta de Ken foi bem menos entusiasmada:

- Que seja...

- _THREE! __TWO! OOOOOONE! GOOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOT! _

"_Falta pouco agora, Fenrochi, falta pouco... me desculpe..." – _Na mente de Ken, as palavras de Yuy ainda ecoavam. "É inútil, desista." Que tipo de líder diz essas coisas? Yuy duvidava dele, duvidava de sua força, mesmo depois de tanto tempo lutando lado a lado com ele. Vai ver o líder dos Taichi se achava no direito de dizer essas coisas por ter ganhado dele nas semifinais do torneio de classificação japonês. E não era somente Yuy que duvidava de sua força. Todos na equipe o classificavam sempre como o mais fraco entre os quatro, o mais inconseqüente, mais louco. Era revoltante pensar assim, e era revoltante também saber que nada que ele fizesse poderia mudar isso. Só havia um jeito de talvez reverter essa situação, e isso seria derrotando Franklin não por sorte, como acontecera em seu confronto contra John quatro meses antes. Ele precisava vencer Franklin com sua estratégia e força para provar ao time o quão forte ele realmente era. De repente, um calor súbito se apoderou dele, como se as chamas que envolviam sua fera-bit tomassem conta dele. Ele se sentia quente, e o calor renovava sua esperança. Uma energia nova e misteriosa se apoderava dele, e seu espírito de luta fez com que sua personalidade mudasse novamente. Desistir? Por que deveria? Venceria essa luta para contestar Yuy, para contestar todos aqueles que duvidaram de sua força. Provaria que, ao menos dessa vez, o líder estava errado, e ele era o certo.

- Fenrochi, suba aos céus e mostre todo o nosso poder de fogo! – Gritou ele, antes que Franklin tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer coisa na arena. Com a surpresa, Takashi sem querer apertou um botão no _walkman, _tocando para todos ouvirem a música "Beat Hit", de Digimon 02, cantada por Ayumi Miyazaki.

"_Ima, mirai wo kakete" (Agora, o futuro está na linha)_

- Hum, me parece que você decidiu que seria muito vergonhoso perder sem lutar... vou fazer então a sua _fucking _vontade... – O olhar de Franklin tornou-se vagamente alucinado enquanto instigava Bakku a começar uma onda de ataques.

"_Futatsu no chikara ga butsukaru" (Duas forças colidem)_

- Você vai ver a vergonha! Ela vai ficar do seu lado quando a luta acabar! – O lado agressivo de Ken tomou o controle absoluto, era impossível perceber qualquer traço do japonês piadista e maluco que naquela mesma manhã acompanhava seus amigos.

"_Mou, tomadou hima wa nokosaretenain daze!" (Não há mais tempo para hesitar)_

- É isso que veremos agora! Bakku, vamos mostrar para esse _bastard_ por quê ele deve nos respeitar! _God Save the King! _– O ginásio todo vibrou com o que parecia ser a sentença de morte para Ken e Fenrochi na arena. O japonês, porém, nem sequer piscou enquanto jóias reluzentes e pesadas caíam sobre ele.

"_Sou, haruka mikashi ni" (É isso mesmo, em um passado distante)_

- Belo truque, Franky. Pena que ele não funcionar comigo duas vezes.

"_Hiru to yoru ga wakarete kara" (A tarde e a noite foram separadas)_

Tanto na arena quanto fora dela, as jóias da coroa britânica continuavam caindo. Franklin teria começado a comemorar se o olhar de Ken não estivesse direcionado a ele preenchido por chamas incandescentes que ele podia sentir queimarem-lhe a pele.

"_Kitto, sono tatakai wa tsudzuiteirun darou! (Com certeza, é por isso que essa batalha ainda continua)_

- É só uma questão de tempo até você desistir, Urashima! Pare com essa _porra _de heroísmo irritante, por mais que você luta, _merda_ nenhuma vai te dar a vitória quando nossas forças são tão _fucking _diferentes! – A última coisa que Franklin admitiria era sentir-se acuado pelo olhar do oponente. Internamente, desejava que seu ataque fosse mais forte ou mais rápido, e que Ken finalmente sucumbisse ao peso do ouro e jóias que caíam sobre ele.

"_Hikari to kage ga aru, kokoro ni mo, sekai ni mo" (Existem a luz e as trevas, tanto no seu coração como no mundo) _

- Não, não é uma questão de tempo. Eu vou te mostrar agora. Fenrochi, Turbilhão de Chamas! – Da beyblade soterrada de Ken, primeiro veio o dragão, e logo depois dele o fogo, espalhando-se para todas as direções e derretendo o ouro que antes encontrava-se em estado sólido depositado na arena de combate. Tanto os Taichi quanto os Europe Fire! estavam surpresos, apenas um deles, um oriental de um metro de oitenta centímetros de altura, com uma expressa franja que lhe cobria os olhos, ostentava um discreto sorriso, satisfeito com o resultado de seu plano.

"_Sore wa kimi wo tameshite iru kesshite"(Esta é uma batalha sem fim) _

- OK, confesso que você me pegou desprevenido nessa, Urashima, mas eu duvido que tenha pensado nas _fucking _conseqüências de seu ataque, não é?

"_Owaru koto no nai tatakai" (que testa você) _

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou Ken, confuso, mas ainda tomado por seu espírito guerreiro. O dragão flamejante flutuava acima de sua cabeça, tão agressivo quanto ele, enquanto Bakku permanecia em posição defensiva ao lado de Franklin.

"_Standin' by your side! __Dochira ni tatsuka eranbun da?" __(Apóie o seu lado! De que lado você vai ficar?)_

- Você derreteu todo o ouro que caía sobre você e sua beyblade, tornando a arena um _bloody _caldeirão fervente com ouro derretido! _Porra _de beyblade nenhuma consegue ficar muito tempo girando em um ambiente desses! – Havia um certo tom de triunfo na voz de Franklin, mesmo que a perspectiva de parar de girar a qualquer momento ou ser soterrado pela pasta derretida na arena também valessem para ele.

"_Kimi no sono te de" (Você tem que decidir com suas próprias mãos) _

- Oh, não! E agora? – Em uma olhada para arena, Ken viu o único cenário que não desejava encontrar: Fenrochi estava quase afundando na pasta dourada, assim como sua adversária.

"_Stand up to the fight! __Futatsu no chikara" (Levante-se para a batalha! Duas forças...)_

- Agora essa luta vai ser decidida em _fucking _sorte! – Declarou Franklin, confiante que o poder de Bakku não o deixaria na mão.

"_Itsu no hi ga wakariaeru" (Até um dia chegar o dia)_

- Eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa! Essa luta não pode acabar assim! – Murmurava Ken para si mesmo, forçando sua massa cinzenta quase inexistente para pensar em alguma coisa. – Por favor, Fenrochi, não me deixe na mão!

"_Toki ga kuru made!" __(Em que nós vamos nos entender)_

- Vamos, pense... pense... – Enquanto Ken tentava pensar em alguma coisa, o líder britânico apenas observava, certo de que Bakku afundaria depois de Fenrochi. As duas beyblades eram vagarosamente cobertas pela pasta incandescente, mas ainda conseguiam permanecer girando.

"_Standin' by your side! __Sennen mae mo bokutachi wa tatakatte ita!" (Apóie o seu lado! Mil anos atrás nós estávamos lutando) _

- Já sei! Já sei! – A luz veio para Ken na mesma hora em que o refrão da música recomeçou, fazendo os Taichi pularem entusiasmados. – Fenrochi, continue queimando! Queime mais e mais!

"_Stand up to the fight!" __(Levante-se para a luta)_

- O que você planeja fazer queimando mais ainda? _Bloody hell, _isso é um _fucking _desperdício de energia! – Exclamou Franklin, surpreso com a idéia do amigo. Ele não conseguiu controlar a agonia, entretanto, quando viu que o ouro derretido em volta de Fenrochi passou de pastoso para líquido, permitindo que a beyblade azul permanecesse no topo, sem afundar. Sem um plano parecido, sua beyblade logo pereceria em seu próprio ataque.

"_Sennem go ni" (Para o futuro)_

- Não pode ser! – Franklin, os Europe Fire! e a torcida só podiam observar, perplexos, a beyblade metade azul e metade roxa afundar cada vez mais em um mar dourado de riquezas e jóias de um grande império do passado.

"_Bokutachi ga waraiaeru" (Para que mil anos depois)_

- Eu me recuso a desistir. Eu me recuso a engolir as palavras de um líder que se recusa a lutar! Franklin Hill, Koichi Yuy, eu espero que vocês reconheçam a minha força a partir de agora. E fiquem sabendo que eu, Ken Urashima, jamais vou me curvar para o que quer que vocês digam, jamais! Nem eu, nem Fenrochi! Esse torneio é nosso, Taichi!

"_Mirai no tame ni" (nós possamos sorrir juntos)_

Quando a beyblade de Franklin foi finalmente soterrada por completo, um narrador atônito declarou a vitória da equipe oriental, que caiu em cima de Ken em uma única massa de carne compactada. Quando Bakku parou de girar, o ouro desapareceu, facilitando a busca pelas duas beyblades. Christie foi a primeira a se aproximar de Franklin, seguida por Alice e finalmente Erik. Os quatro europeus observaram de longe a felicidade que tomava conta dos orientais, felizes por não serem eles os esmagados. Apesar de tudo, eles haviam feito uma boa luta.

- Quem diria... o Urashima _bastard_ ganhou de mim usando a cabeça... Acho que milagres realmente acontecem de vez em quando...

* * *

- Eu quero falar! Eu quero falar! Eu ganhei a luta, caramba! – Pouco antes de o troféu de campeão ser entregue a Koichi Yuy, o líder dos Taichi, Ken se enfiou entre Daitenji-san, o responsável pela entrega do prêmio, e o dito líder, surpreendendo a multidão. Ele praticamente arrancou o troféu das mãos do presidente da BBA antes de falar o que realmente queria. – E eu dedico essa vitória aos meus queridos irmãozinhos que agora devem estar lá no Japão assistindo essa luta! Nikyo, Mikyo, eu ganhei pra vocês hoje! Feliz aniversário, pestinhas!

Alguns milhares de quilômetros dali, duas crianças hiperativas quase destruíram a sala da casa em que moravam, felizes e orgulhosas do irmão mais velho que lembrara deles nessa data especial. Eram poucas as crianças que podiam se gabar de terem sido presenteadas com uma vitória em um campeonato importante no dia de seu aniversário, e o dia seguinte na escola seria um inferno para seus colegas.

* * *

Na hora de voltar para o hotel, depois que a multidão já havia deixado o ginásio, Taichi e Europe Fire! desfrutavam de um clima de amizade e festa; não havia mais motivos para rivalidades, pelo menos até o início do próximo torneio, e ambos os times haviam lutado muito bem.

- Viu só, Yuy, você é um ser humano como todos os outros e também pode errar de vez em quando! – Exclamou Ken, se referindo ao "desista" antes da última luta. Os dez beybladers estavam sentados na arquibancada curtindo o ginásio vazio enquanto sua van não chegava para levá-los de volta ao hotel.

- Na verdade, Urashima, eu disse pra você desistir porque eu sabia que, sendo você um dos pirralhos mais teimosos que eu já conheci, você se negaria a fazer o que eu disse, e lutaria até o fim para me provar errado. Pelo visto, eu estava certo no fim das contas. – Respondeu o líder. Enquanto Satsuki, Toshihiro, Takashi, Franklin e Erik riam da situação, entendendo o tipo de raciocínio do líder dos Taichi, os outros beybladers apenas se encararam, confusos e totalmente perdidos em uma explicação complexa. Eram eles o motivo do riso dos outros.

A descontração pós-luta, entanto, foi logo obrigada a sair de cena, dando espaço para a apreensão. Antes de o dia terminar, os beybladers ainda tinham mais uma prova a fazer, e, com as cabeças ainda nas lutas empolgantes de poucas horas atrás, seria impossível se concentrar realmente.

Zanxam-sensei esperava seus alunos com as provas de ciências já posicionadas nas dez mesas da pequena sala de aula improvisada. Como as provas do idioma materno e da segunda língua foram realizadas ao mesmo tempo, só havia uma prova a ser feita, algo planejado pela sensei devido às circunstâncias.

Em nome de sua matéria favorita, Toshihiro colocou de lado as lembranças de sua incrível vitória contra Erik. O chinês foi um dos únicos a conseguir tal feito, além de Yuy e Satsuki. Os outros beybladers tiveram dificuldades em esquecer a tensão e a emoção da manhã, e saíram da sala de provas com a certeza de que seu desempenho seria seriamente prejudicado por isso.

Na hora de dormir, entretanto, as péssimas lembranças das horas enclausurados na sala de aula já haviam sido completamente esquecidas, principalmente depois do anúncio feito durante o jantar: na última noite dos beybladers na Islândia haveria uma festa à fantasia para animar a despedida, aproveitando a ocasião do Halloween. A maioria das crianças teve sonhos fantasiosos vestindo roupas de super-heróis, celebridades e monstros assustadores, ansiosos pela noite em que realmente se vestiram como eles.

* * *

31 de outubro. A festa e a educação física.

Sem mais lutas, os jogos da educação física seriam realizados pela manhã. No vôlei, os Taichi enfrentaram os Europe Fire!, emprestando Toshihiro ao adversário. Depois de uma partida realmente disputada, os Taichi venceram por dois sets a um, o que deixou Erik e Franklin bastante irritados. Tiveram sua vingança no handball.

Para o segundo jogo do dia, os times se misturaram, e Erik e Franklin jogaram junto com Alice, Toshihiro e Rumiko contra Satsuki, Ken, Yuy, Takashi e Christie. A portuguesa foi o grande destaque do jogo, mostrando uma habilidade que nem mesmo ela conhecia, cortando as jogadas combinadas de Ken e Yuy e marcando vários gols precisamente colocados nos cantos da goleira. 15x5 foi o placar final.

Depois de um pequeno intervalo para repor as energias, o jogo de futsal tomou a forma de um massacre. Os times foram decididos por sorteio, o que colocou Yuy, Toshihiro, Ken, Franklin e Erik no mesmo time contra as quatro meninas e Takashi. Apesar dos esforços de Satsuki para tentar criar alguma jogada e dos diversos chutes de canela deferidos pela "_back" _Rumiko, o time dos meninos perdeu a conta de quantos gols marcou, levando apenas um, em um golpe de sorte da loira, que chutou um escanteio com o pé torto e a bola acabou entrando sem querer depois de bater em meia dúzia de jogadores dentro da área.

Para encerrar os jogos do dia, o jogo de basquete foi mais disputado, tendo times mais equilibrados escolhidos pelos capitães das equipes. Yuy escolheu para seu time Erik, Satsuki, Christie e Alice, desafiado a provar que, supervisionadas pela pessoa certa, as meninas eram capazes de jogar. Franklin ficou com Ken, Toshihiro, Rumiko e Takashi em seu time, e o placar acabou sendo de 50x45 para o time do líder oriental, para a surpresa das meninas de seu time, que passaram o resto do dia se gabando do feito.

* * *

Finalmente a tão esperada festa de Halloween começou. Ken, vestido de abóbora exploradora (sua cabeça estava coberta por uma daquelas abóboras típicas com caras feias recortadas enquanto que o corpo vestia algo que lembrava vagamente Indiana Jones), e Takashi, uma pequena Formiga Atômica, foram de quarto em quarto pedir doces para os hóspedes. A maioria lhes recebeu bem e encheu suas sacolas de balas e chocolates, que na Rússia ficariam muito bem guardadas embaixo de seus colchões, sendo realmente poucos os que se recusaram a colaborar, e apenas um tentou atacar os garotos com uma vassoura descabelada. Era uma mulher de toalha que gritava "pervertidos!" enquanto batia na cabeça das crianças com sua arma letal. Foi a última pessoa que a dupla de ouro dos Taichi visitou naquela noite.

Entrando no clima da festa, os Europe Fire! vestiram-se feito príncipes e princesas, causando impacto assim que entraram no salão de festas do hotel. Franklin e Erik, não acostumados com sapatos de salto-alto, precisaram da ajuda de Alice e Christie para se mover em seus longos vestidos coloridos e bufantes, enquanto ouviam reclamações das companheiras a respeito do peso das condecorações e peças de metal em sua roupa e da capa que arrastava no chão.

- Maestro, a música, por favor! – Pediu a princesa Franklin educadamente ao responsável pela música na festa. O príncipe Christie, não conseguindo parar de rir, cordialmente convidou seu par para dançar a valsa se que iniciava, como a etiqueta mandava. O outro príncipe, Alice, fazia o mesmo com a princesa Erik poucos metros adiante. Ao fundo, podiam se ouvir as estridentes gargalhadas dos Taichi com o desenrolar da cena. Era impossível escolher uma cena mais cômica entre as tantas protagonizadas pelo quarteto europeu. Os tropeços de Franklin e Erik nos sapatos finos e apertados deixavam todos com fortes dores abdominais e falta de ar, e os pisões indelicados nos pés do parceiro sempre acarretavam uma onda de risadas, se não pela trapalhada em si, ao menos pelo show de pancadaria que se seguia.

Os reis do sub-mundo, o diabo Toshihiro e a diabinha fofinha Rumiko, também fizeram sucesso na festa, principalmente depois que Toshihiro acertou em cheio a bunda de Ken com seu tridente quando este tentou se aproximar demais de sua trança. A partir daí, a dupla dos infernos se divertiu brincando de cutucar todos que tentavam ter momentos de paz e tranqüilidade com seus tridentes de plástico pontudos.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém encontrar Satsuki vestida de Sherlock Holmes. A surpresa foi encontrar um Yuy vestido de vampiro ao lado dela. Era a primeira vez que o líder dos Taichi se propunha a participar de uma festa, estava inclusive maquiado, com a cara pálida e um filete de sangue falso escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. A dupla ficou conversando em paz por um longo tempo, até ser incomodada por Toshihiro e Rumiko e seus famigerados tridentes. Em retaliação, Yuy apenas sorriu para a dupla, revelando quatro caninos enormes que pareciam reais demais para serem apenas implantes. Eles não foram mais incomodados durante aquela noite.

Eram onze horas da noite quando Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei apareceram na festa. O primeiro vestia uma roupa de astronauta futurista, com o capacete embaixo do braço, enquanto a professora, de braços dados com seu acompanhante, parecia outra mulher com o nariz vermelho, a peruca laranja feita com pedaços de plástico e as calas largas presas por suspensórios coloridos, sem falar nos sapatos gigantes. Só mesmo o Halloween para transformar Zanxam-sensei em um palhaço de circo.

Outros convidados especiais marcaram a noite. Entre eles estava Yoshiyuki, vestido de Morte com direito a foice e máscara branca. Seu largo sorriso e olhar brilhante, no entanto, impediam que qualquer um se assustasse com seu disfarce. Seus pais, assim como os Soldier of Russia, foram tão discretos que nem foram notados pela multidão em festa, reunindo-se em um canto afastado, em silêncio. Observavam atentamente os beybladers, principalmente os Taichi, e qualquer um que os encarasse de frente durante aquelas poucas horas em que permaneceram naquele local provavelmente passaria mal ou entrariam em pânico, fugindo assustadas logo em seguida.

O ponto alto da festa foi quando, cansados de só fazer bagunça por fazer, os beybladers decidiram lutar beyblade no meio do salão. Todos contra todos, quem não queria correr o risco de se machucar seriamente teve que se retirar, pois logo cadeiras, mesas, lâmpadas e quadros começaram a voar pelos ares, à medida que os lutadores sentiam seu sangue ferver de excitação. No fim, depois de tanta destruição, ninguém ficou sabendo direito quem foi o vencedor, embora todos estivessem certos de que aquela seria uma noite inesquecível tanto para eles quanto para o dono do hotel e para os funcionários que teriam que limpar a bagunça na manhã seguinte.

* * *

1° de novembro, sábado. Rumo a Moscou.

Como o vôo dos beybladers partiria cedo pela manhã, ninguém dormiu realmente depois da festa. Todos, depois de colocarem roupas de gente normal, se dirigiram ao quarto dos Taichi, onde ficaram relembrando os melhores momentos do torneio que passou, por vezes provocando pequenas discussões. Eram cinco e meia da manhã quando eles foram tomar café da manhã, e seis horas quando deixaram o hotel, fazendo cada vez mais barulho. Apesar das olheiras que se formavam ao redor de seus olhos inchados, a ansiedade e a felicidade por estarem finalmente partindo para o maior dos torneios impedia qualquer resquício de sono de se aproximar.

A viagem até a capital russa foi relativamente curta e cheia de pequenos incidentes que deixaram passageiros e comissários de bordo um tanto mau-humorados. Não que os beybladers se importassem realmente. Às nove da manhã, estavam todos no setor de desembarque do aeroporto russo. Havia ainda uma coisa a ser feita antes de partir para o hotel: recepcionar seus amigos vindos de todos os outros continentes, que estariam chegando em questão de minutos.

_**

* * *

Alice: **__Oh, não! XD Nosso torneio já acabou! XD E agora? XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Agora vem a Rússia! XD Vamos todos nos reunir nas finais mundiais! XD O encontro dos melhores beybladers da face da terra! XD_

_**Felipe: **__É, é isso aí! E o melhor lugar para uma pessoa como eu estar! _

_**James: **__(aparece pulando que nem a Alice enrolado em uma bandeira do Grêmio) E da'lhe Grêmio! E da'lhe Grêmio! 2x0 no São Paulo! A libertadores é nossa! Hahahahaha, Inter e São Paulo estão fora! Eu sabia, eu sabia! Eu sabia que teria o troco pelo ano passado, quando o Luiz invadiu off-talks pra falar do Inter! Ele e o Felipe estão fora! FORA! Esse ano é do Grêmio! ò.ó (James dando cornetaços no Felipe e no Luiz)_

_**Luiz: **__Não sei porque ele tanto comemora... ontem ele estava dormindo na hora do jogo, e tinha um sono tão pesado que nem quando a festa gremista começou na rua ele acordou! _

_**Felipe: **__O James dormiu mais do que o Carlos quando devia estar comemorando e agora quer descontar na gente! Isso não é justo! _

_**Franklin: **__Será que vocês só pensam no _fucking_ football? Não tem nada melhor pra passar o tempo, não? _

_**James, Luiz e Felipe: **__NÃO! Ò.Ó_

_**Franklin: **__Tá, entendi o recado..._

_**Rumiko: **__Gente, nós ganhamos todos os torneios! Nós ganhamos todos os torneios!/o/_

_**Alexandrova: **__Ainda não! ò.ó Vocês estão para ser massacrados no próximo! ò.ó (Alexandrova fazendo cara de bruxa má de desenho infantil)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, Toshihiro, eu to com medo! (Rumiko se esconde atrás do Toshihiro e agarra a trança dele)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Calma, Rumiko, calma... eles não podem fazer nada com a gente, calma... _

_(Igorov atrás da dupla segurando uma serra elétrica)_

_**Igorov: **__Não posso? u.ú_

_(Silêncio significativo)_

_(¬¬')_

_**Ann: **__Nós vamos finalmente voltar a aparecer! _

_**Elizabeth: **__E aqueles que estavam com saudades de nós vão ficar felizes em nos ver de novo!_

_**David: **__Blé! Eu duvido que alguém esteja com saudades de vocês! Aposto como todos os leitores estavam tão ocupados sentindo saudades de mim que nem sequer tiveram tempo para pensar sobre os outros personagens de segunda linha! _

_**Len: **__Como é que é? ò.ó (Len fazendo cara de mau mostrando o aparelho demoníaco)_

_**David: **__Principalmente os Blue Fish, que tiveram um micro-torneio pra eles e quase não apareceram! Hahahahahahahahaha_

_**Lily:**__ David! Não é legal ficar falando essas coisas! O que a Lhana vai pensar? (Lily segurando a Lhana nos braços) _

_**David: **__Oh, a Lhana! (David brincando com a Lhana) Eu não sei o que ela vai pensar, não sei mesmo..._

_**Lhana: **__Dindo David mau! XD_

_**Hehashiro: **__(babando) Oh, a Lhana falou! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E vejam! XD Ela é outra adepta dos "XD"! XDDDDDDDD_

_**Lhana: **__xis-dê! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Bem-vinda ao clube, Lhana! XD_

_**Alice: **__É, bem-vinda ao clube! XD_

_(Alice pela a Lhana no colo e sai junto com Yoshiyuki para encher o mundo de "XD") _

_**Kian: **__Estou começando a ficar excitado! (Cabelo do Kian ficando em pé)_

_**Ken: **__Só cuida para não molhar as calças, hein! _

_**Takashi: **__Anta Ninfomaníaca, que piada infame é essa? Isso aqui é um off-talk para crianças e seres anencéfalos em geral, você não pode dizer essas coisas! _

_**Ken: **__Oh, sim, claro, claro... eu tinha me esquecido! Deve ter sido a excitação pelo fim do torneio... e porque eu FINALMENTE GANHEI EM UMA LUTA DE VERDADE! JOHN, FRANKLIN, VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ME ENGOLIR! Ò.Ó_

_**John: **__Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou com saudades da época que o Ken ainda perdia fácil pra todo mundo e não tinha motivos para se gabar... n.n_

_**Franklin: **_Bastard_... Vai ficar se achando por causa dessa luta pelos próximos dês capítulos, ou até ele sofrer uma outra derrota humilhante... _

_(Franklin e John trocam olhares significativos)_

_(Takk e Bakku cercam o Ken em um beco sem saída que apareceu do nada)_

_**Ken: **__(desesperado e com as calças molhadas) Oh, não! Alguém por favor me salve! Eu não quero ser devorado por duas feras-bit insanas de beybladers vingativos! ç.ç Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! _

_(Franklin e John sorrindo que nem o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Takk e Bakku voltando para as beyblades)_

_**Takashi: **__(olhando para as calças do Ken) Que coisa feia! Molhar as calças por causa de dois monstros gigantes fazendo caras de mal mostrando os dentes! Você é mesmo um covarde, Ken..._

_**Satsuki: **__(se metendo na discussão) Gente, gente... vocês não deviam humilhar o Ken dessa maneira, não agora, pelo menos..._

_**Isaakov: **__É, esperem até ele perder contra alguém que seja realmente um grande desafio! n.n_

_**Ken: **__Você não está se referindo a você, está? O.õ_

_**Isaakov: **__Por que não me enfrenta para descobrir? n.n _

_**Ken: **__Eu até iria, mas..._

_**Isaakov: **__Mas... _

_**Ken: **__Preciso trocar minhas calças. Não é legal ficar andando com roupas molhadas por aí, ainda mais no frio que finalmente está fazendo aqui!_

_**James: **__Nem – cof – preci-cof-sava lembrar – cof. (Gripado com nariz escorrendo e voz arranhada de tanto gritar no ouvido do Felipe e do Luiz) _

_(Ken sai de cena)_

_(Todo mundo fica esperando o Ken para poder continuar o festival de bobagens)_

_(James gripado sem idéias para coisas empolgantes e sem sentido enquanto o Ken não volta)_

_(Ken ainda sumido)_

_(Ken continua sumido)_

_(beybladers começam a rezar para o Ken voltar logo)_

_(beybladers cansam de rezar e resolvem que é mais produtivo sair para procurar o Ken)_

_(expedição de beybladers entra na mata fechada atrás do Ken)_

_(expedição de beybladers aparece em uma geleira gigante tentando encontrar o Ken)_

_(expedição de beybladers atravessa o deserto do Saara no lombo de camelos enquanto procuram o Ken com binóculos velhos)_

_(Takashi é bem mais esperto do que todo mundo e vai procurar o Ken no banheiro)_

_(Cheirinho característico saindo da porta do banheiro explica o porquê da demora do Ken)_

_(Alguns minutos depois...)_

_**Ken: **__Oh, nossa, estava mesmo precisando trocar as calças... __XD_

_**Takashi: **__Burro! __Você demorou demais, todo mundo saiu em uma expedição para tentar encontrar você, e eu acho que eles não voltam tão cedo. Acho que nós vamos ter que encerrar esse off-talk..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Naõ tão rápido! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki, Alice e Lhana aparecem do nada rodeados de "XDs")_

_**Alice: **__È, nós ainda estamos aqui e queremos participar do encerramento desse off-talk também! XD_

_**Lhana: **__O fim! XD O fim! XD_

_**Ken: **__E quem disse que vocês podem fazer isso? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu disse! XD E o meu exército de "XDs". _

_**Ken: **__Exército? Eu naõ estou vendo nenhum exército... O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Esse exército... XD_

_XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Ken e Takashi soterrados pelo bando de "XDs") _

_**Ken: **__Ok, ok... você venceu... de novo... __¬¬' _

_**Ken e Takashi: **__x-x_

_**Lhana: **__Oh… eles caíram... XD Vão levanta? XD_

_**Alice: **__Acho que sim... XD Um dia! XD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E o torneio europeu fica por aqui! XD _

_**Alice: **__Sábado, as nossas fichas! XD _

_**Lhana: **__E mandem reviews pra gente! XD Assim eu vou ficar feliz e vou sorrir muito e fazer muitos "XDs" pro papai babar bastante e fazer a mamãe brigar com ele! XDDDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E agora, o toque final para esse off-talk ficar perfeito... XD_

_(Yoshiyuki aperta um botão que tinha uma plaquinha gigante escrito "NÃO APERTE!!!!" e tudo vai pelos ares, menos o trio de crianças felizes, que se protegeram com seu exército de "XDs")_

_FIM!!!!_


	99. Europe Fire!

_**EUROPE FIRE! **_

_**FRANKLIN HILL**_

**NOME: **FRANKLIN HILL

**FERA-BIT: **BAKKU (LEÃO)

**IDADE: **14

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **13/02/1989

**SIGNO: **AQUÁRIO

**SÉRIE: **4° YEAR AT ETHON COLLEGE

**PAI: **CHARLES HILL (EXECUTIVO)

**MÃE: **DIANA HILL (PROFESSORA)

**IRMÃOS: **ELLIOT HILL

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **NÃO TEM

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **GATOS, CACHORROS, CAVALOS, PORCOS...

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **TÊNIS

**COMIDA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **DOCES

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **CHÁ

**PERSONALIDADE: **LÍDER DOS EUROPE FIRE!.

COM UM JEITO DE FALAR PECULIAR, COLOCANDO PELO MENOS UM PALAVRÃO A CADA FRASE, FRANKLIN HILL É UMA DAQUELAS PESSOAS QUE FACILMENTE SE DESTACA NA MULTIDÃO. É TAMBÉM O HERDEIRO DE UMA DAS MAIORES FORTUNAS DO MUNDO, POSSUINDO INÚMEROS CARTÕES DE CRÉDITO SEM LIMITES QUE NORMALMENTE USA PARA AGRADAR SUA GRANDE AMIGA CHRISTIE ROBERT.

ELE NÃO GOSTA DE TOMAR CHÁ, PRINCIPALMENTE ÀS CINCO HORAS, E ODEIA TAMBÉM A MAIORIA DAS COISAS QUE VEM DA FRANÇA. NÃO SE CONSIDERA MUITO PATRIOTA, EMBORA SUAS ATITUDES SEJAM TIPICAMENTE BRITÂNICAS NA MAIORIA DAS VEZES – COM EXCEÇÃO DA HORA DE TOMAR CHÁ.

POSSUI UM SEGUNDO LADO DE SUA PERSONALIDADE QUE MUITOS NÃO CONHECEM: ELE SABE SER EDUCADO QUANDO PRECISO, NORMALMENTE DIANTE DE FIGURAS DE AUTORIDADE, COMO DAITENJI-SAN E SEUS PROFESSORES NO COLÉGIO MAIS CARO E PRESTIGIADO DE TODO O REINO UNIDO: THE ETHON COLLEGE. COM AMIGOS E RIVAIS, NO ENTANTO, USA APENAS O PIOR LADO DE SUA PERSONALIDADE.

FOI O RESPONSÁVEL POR FORMAR OS EUROPE FIRE!, SELECIONANDO OS MELHORES BEYBLADERS DE TODA A EUROPA E CHAMANDO-OS PARA SE REUNIR EM SUA CASA E TREINAR. DEVIDO A INCIDENTES UM TANTO INFELIZES, ACABOU CRIANDO UMA INTENSA RIVALIDADE COM ERIK (ÉRIKA) SKIRNOFF. DE INÍCIO, OS DOIS NÃO SE SUPORTAVAM E NÃO CONSEGUIAM DIALOGAR RACIONALMENTE, PORÉM COM O TEMPO ACABARAM APRENDENDO A CONVIVER COM SUAS DIFERENÇAS E A RIVALIDADE TORNOU-SE UM SENTIMENTO SAUDÁVEL.

"RESPEITO É BOM E EU GOSTO; MAS ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU RESPEITE OS OUTROS"

_**

* * *

**_

ERIK SKIRNOFF

**NOME: **ÉRIKA SKIRNOFF

**FERA-BIT: **BAION (ALCE)

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **01/10/1990

**SIGNO: **LIBRA

**SÉRIE: **7°

**PAI: **STEPHAN SKIRNOFF (FALECIDO)

**MÃE: **FIAN SKIRNOFF (PROFESSORA)

**IRMÃOS: **BRINJA SKIRNOFF (11), ANNUKA SKIRNOFF (9), SINI SKIRNOFF (7)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **INGLÊS

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **GATO

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **FUTEBOL E TÊNIS

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **PEIXE ASSADO

**COMIDA QUE MENOS GOSTA: **BRÓCOLIS

**PERSONALIDADE: **VICE-LÍDER E PIOR RIVAL DE FRANKLIN.

SEGUNDO SUAS PRÓPRIAS PALAVRAS, ERIK NASCEU NO CORPO ERRADO. SEU "PEQUENO PROBLEMINHA DE GÊNERO" CONSISTE EM SE IDENTIFICAR MAIS COM OS GOSTOS E AÇÕES MASCULINAS DO QUE COM AS FEMININAS, APESAR DE FISIOLOGICAMENTE PERTENCER AO ÚLTIMO GRUPO. DESDE PEQUENO, SUAS AÇÕES E ESCOLHA DE BRINCADEIRAS JÁ REVELAVAM ESSA OPÇÃO, E, AOS TREZE ANOS DE IDADE, DEPOIS DE UMA LUTA RELATIVAMENTE DIFÍCIL, CONSEGUIU FAZER COM QUE A MAIORIA DAS PESSOAS AO SEU REDOR RESPEITEM SUA OPÇÃO "DIFERENCIADA".

ELE E FRANKLIN DISCUTIRAM MUITO NO PASSADO, DESDE QUE O FINLANDÊS FORA PRATICAMENTE OBRIGADO A ENTRAR NA EQUIPE EUROPÉIA, LARGANDO A EQUIPE DA FINLÂNDIA. O LÍDER PROVOCAVA-O USANDO TERMOS COMO "_DRAG KING" _E "TRAVECO", E DEMOROU UM CERTO TEMPO PARA QUE ELES ACEITASSEM SUA RIVALIDADE COMO ALGO POSITIVO QUE PASSASSEM A SE ENTENDER E RESPEITAR.

O QUE TORNOU OS PRIMEIROS MESES DENTRO DOS EUROPE FIRE! SUPORTÁVEIS PARA ERIK FOI COM CERTEZA A PRESENÇA DE ALICE BRAGANÇA NO TIME. A PORTUGUESA ERA SUA ÚNICA AMIGA NO TIME, A ÚNICA A ACEITÁ-LO COMO ELE REALMENTE ERA, OU AO MENOS QUERIA SER. FACILMENTE CONTAGIADO POR SUA ALEGRIA E ENERGIA POSITIVA, SOMENTE O SORRISO DA LOIRA ERA CAPAZ DE ACALMÁ-LO APÓS UMA DISCUSSÃO COM O PIOR RIVAL.

APÓS A MORTE DO PAI, UM ARQUEÓLOGO QUE FAZIA UMA EXPEDIÇÃO PELAS MONTANHAS GELADAS E FOI SOTERRADO POR UMA AVALANCHE, HÁ CERCA DE SETE ANOS, ASSUMIU AS FUNÇÕES DO "HOMEM DA CASA", COMO SUA MÃE COSTUMA DIZER, CHEIA DE ORGULHO. SUAS TRÊS IRMÃS MENORES O ADMIRAM MUITO, E ADORAM-NO QUASE AO PONTO DA IDOLATRIA.

"FAÇA O QUE QUISER E AJA DE ACORDO COM SEUS SENTIMENTOS; AQUELES QUE SE IMPORTAM NÃO CONTAM REALMENTE, E AQUELES QUE CONTAM NÃO VÃO REALMENTE SE IMPORTAR"

_**

* * *

**_

CHRISTIE ROBERT

**NOME: **KATARYZNA NOWAK

**FERA-BIT: **BANNI (LEOA)

**IDADE: **12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **21/04/1991

**SIGNO: **ÁRIES

**SÉRIE: **5º

**PAI: **PIOTR NOWAK (FUNCIONÁRIO PÚBLICO)

**MÃE: **MARISA NOWAK (FUNCIONÁRIA PÚBLICA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **ARTES

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **OS DA CASA DE FRANKLIN

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **ANDAR PELO SHOPPING ESTOURANDO O LIMITE DO CARTÃO DE CRÉDITO DO FRANKLIN

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **BALA DE MORANGO

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **GORDURAS EM GERAL

**PERSONALIDADE: **MATRACA-MOR DOS EUROPE FIRE!.

CHRISTIE NASCEU EM UMA FAMÍLIA POBRE NO INTERIOR DA POLÔNIA. CONHECEU O BEYBLADE POR ACASO E FOI NESSE ESPORTE QUE ENCONTROU SUA CHANCE DE MUDAR DE VIDA E REALIZAR SEU SONHO DE VIVER COM GLAMOUR, RODEADA DE RIQUEZAS, MARAVILHAS MATERIAIS E CRIADOS DISPOSTOS A FAZER TODAS AS SUAS VONTADES.

APÓS GANHAR O CAMPEONATO DE SEU PAÍS – PELO QUAL NUTRE UM SENTIMENTO DE REPULSA DEVIDO À MISÉRIA E MARGINALIZAÇÃO DO MESMO NA EUROPA – FICOU MUITO FELIZ AO RECEBER O CONVITE DE FRANKLIN PARA TREINAR EM SUA MANSÃO. O DINHEIRO DO GAROTO A ATRAIU E DEIXOU-A TÃO ENCANTADA QUE ELA NÃO SENTIU REMORSO NENHUM EM ABANDONAR OS ANTIGOS COMPANHEIROS DE EQUIPE PARA INTEGRAR OS EUROPE FIRE!

SUA MAIOR CARACTERÍSTICA É, SEM DÚVIDA, A SUA CAPACIDADE DE FALAR MUITO SEM DIZER QUASE NADA. GOSTA DE USAR PALAVRAS COMO "GLAMOUR", "FAMA", "RIQUEZA", "DINHEIRO", "PODER" PARA ENALTECER SUAS HABILIDADES E AS DE FRANKLIN, E NÃO ESCONDE O INTERESSE QUASE EXCLUSIVO PELO MONTANTE DE LIBRAS ESTERLINAS DISPONÍVEIS NAS CONTAS BANCÁRIAS DO LÍDER DE SEU TIME. NÃO QUE ELE SE IMPORTE.

NO INÍCIO, SEU RELACIONAMENTO COM ERIK E ALICE ERA UM TANTO DIFÍCIL, PORÉM O ENTROSAMENTO DO TIME LOGO MELHOROU, E OS ANTIGOS PROBLEMAS SÃO QUASE INEXISTENTES. SEU MAIOR MEDO, ENFRENTADO DURANTE AS FINAIS DO TORNEIO EUROPEU, É O DE TER QUE APARECER EM PÚBLICO SEM SUAS ROUPAS CHIQUES E GLAMUROSAS, SEUS PENTEADOS MARAVILHOSOS E JÓIAS PRECIOSAS. RUMIKO SENTIU NA PELE AS CONSEQÜÊNCIAS DE UM DIA SEM ESSES ACESSÓRIOS ESSENCIAIS, E NEM ELA, NEM SEU TIME, GOSTARAM DO QUE VIRAM.

"DINHEIRO NÃO TRAZ FELICIDADE, ENTÃO ME DÊ O SEU E SEJA FELIZ!"

_**

* * *

**_

ALICE BRAGANÇA

**NOME: **ALICE BRAGANÇA

**FERA-BIT: **BAY (GALO)

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **08/12/1992

**SIGNO: **SAGITÁRIO

**SÉRIE: **1° ano 2° ciclo

**PAI: **JOAQUIM BRAGANÇA (PADEIRO)

**MÃE: **MARIA BRAGANÇA (PADEIRA)

**IRMÃOS: **JOÃO BRAGANÇA (19)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **PORTUGUÊS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **O RESTO

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **PULAR FEITO MOLA E TORCER POR SEU TIME

**COMIDA FAVORITA: **PAPOS DE ANJO

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **PÃO

**PERSONALIDADE: **A FONTE DA ENERGIA POSITIVA DOS EUROPE FIRE!.

ALICE É A MAIS NOVA E MAIS ALEGRE DOS EUROPE FIRE!. SUA ALEGRIA CONTAGIA A TODOS, PRINCIPALMENTE ERIK. ESTÁ SEMPRE SORRINDO, MESMO NAS SITUAÇÕES MAIS CRÍTICAS. ALGUNS ACHAM QUE ISSO SE DEVE AO FATO DE ELA NUNCA ENTENDER BEM AS SITUAÇÕES SÉRIAS E COMPLICADAS, MAS NÃO HÁ UM CONSENSO GERAL QUANTO A ISSO.

É COMPARADA COM RUMIKO EM VÁRIOS ASPECTOS, ENTRE ELES AS BAIXAS NOTAS NAS PROVAS DE ZANXAM-SENSEI E A CAPACIDADE DE RECUPERAR A CONFIANÇA DE SEUS COMPANHEIROS DE TIME. NÃO POSSUI GRANDES RIVAIS, APENAS GRANDES AMIGOS, E NUTRE UM CARINHO ESPECIAL POR ERIK, SENDO A ÚNICA A APOIÁ-LO DURANTE OS PRIMEIROS MESES DE EXISTÊNCIA DOS EUROPE FIRE!

SENDO PARTE DE UMA FAMÍLIA DE PADEIROS E MORANDO EM CIMA DE UMA PADARIA, ALICE JÁ COMEU TANTO PÃO EM SUA VIDA QUE NÃO CONSEGUE MAIS INGERIR O ALIMENTO. ODEIA PÃO COM TODAS AS SUAS FORÇAS, MAIS DO QUE CONSEGUIRIA ODIAR QUALQUER SER HUMANO.

NA ESCOLA, TEM DIFICULDADE PARA ENTENDER A GRANDE MAIORIA DAS MATÉRIAS, CHEGANDO A PONTO DE DESISTIR DE ESTUDAR ALGUMAS DELAS. A ÚNICA MATÉRIA EM QUE SEMPRE CONSEGUE ÓTIMOS RESULTADOS, ESTUDANDO OU NÃO, É PORTUGUÊS. AS REGRAS DA GRAMÁTICA, SINTAXE, MORFOLOGIA E TANTOS OUTROS TERMOS COMPLICADOS QUE COSTUMAM DEIXAR OS ESTUDANTES DE CABELOS EM PÉ PARA ELA SÃO COMO SEUS AMIGOS, DIVERTIDOS E PERFEITAMENTE LÓGICOS. GOSTA MUITO DE LER.

A RELAÇÃO ENTRE ALICE E AS NEKO-CHAN, SUA ANTIGA EQUIPE, NÃO FOI ABALADA PELA CRIAÇÃO DOS EUROPE FIRE!, AS QUATRO PORTUGUESAS CONTINUARAM SENDO MUITO AMIGAS MESMO DEPOIS DE SE ENFRENTAREM NA ARENA.

"NO FIM, TUDO ACABA BEM. SE NÃO ACABOU BEM, É PORQUE AINDA NÃO CHEGOU AO FIM."

_

* * *

(Som dos tambores ao fundo)_

_(Entra o James fazendo pose se achando o rei-da-cocoda-preta)_

_(Aplausos)_

_(James faz um movimento com a mão e pára os aplausos)_

_**James: **__hem, hem... __(James cospe um catarrão e todo mundo finge que não viu só pra não estragar a solenidade) Bem-vindos, bem-vindos, beybladers, malucos, bitolados e leitores em geral! Bem-vindos a este que será o último (finalmente!) off-talk do torneio europeu! Infelizmente, não poderemos contar com a presença dos Europe Fire! nele porque o Franklin e a Christie saíram mais cedo para fazer compras e não vão estar de volta tão cedo e Erik e Alice saíram para assistir ao terceiro filme do Homem Aranha. _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, coitados deles! Não vão poder participar do último off-talk do torneio! Eu estou com pena deles..._

_**Toshihiro: **__(sussurrando no ouvido da Rumiko) Se eu fosse você, não diria isso. Conhecendo o James, eu acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa..._

_**Rumiko: **__(falando alto) Tem razão, Toshihiro! O James pode mesmo estar tramando alguma coisa! Faz todo o sentido! o.o_

_(Todo mundo olhando pra Rumiko)_

_(Toshihiro se afundando na cadeira)_

_(Ken e Takashi puxando a onda de gargalhadas)_

_**Yuy: **__(se levantando e calando todo mundo com um único gesto de líder fodão) Comecem logo a parte que interessa, eu não pretendo ficar aqui escutando mais bobagens do que eu já tenho que escutar normalmente. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, o Koichi está querendo fugir! XD Está com medo do que está para acontecer no próximo capítulo, é? __XD _

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vou entender isso como um sim! XD_

_**James: **__Oh, o próximo capítulo! __O.O_

_**Ken: **__O que tem o próximo capítulo? __O.õ_

_**Isaakov: **__Chama-se "Encontros e revelações". n.n O que você acha que tem no próximo capítulo? n.n_

_**Ken: **__Ah... Um baile à fantasia? 8D_

_**Igorov: **__Bela tentativa, mas isso foi no capítulo passado. u.ú_

_**Ken: **__Ah, é..._

_**David: **__Mal posso esperar pra gente aparecer de novo! Eu quero fazer festa!/o/ (David pulando por cima das mesas onde os beybladers estavam sentados)_

_(Felipe se emociona e começa a pular em cima das mesas também)_

_(Elizabeth, Ken e Takashi começam a pular também)_

_(Yoshiyuki pega a Lhana e os dois começam a pular juntos)_

_(Lily fica louca ao ver a Lhana pulando e manda todo mundo que estava pulando junto com ela para a estratosfera)_

_**Lily: **__E ai de quem encostar na minha filha! ò.ó (mostrando os músculos de halterofilista profissional) _

_**Hehashiro: **__Eu também? (encolhido na cadeira com vontade de sumir dali o mais rápido possível)_

_**Lily: **__Sim! ò.ó (olhos queimando)_

_**Lhana: **__Mamãe! XD (Abraçando a Lily)_

_**James: **__Liiily! (tentando abraçar a Lily)_

_(James leva porrada da Lily e vai parar na estratosfera junto com os outros baderneiros)_

_**Satsuki: **__Oh, não! O James foi para a estratosfera! E agora? Quem é que vai fazer o discurso de encerramento que ele ia fazer dizendo o que ele achou desse torneio? _

_**Voz escondida pelo efeito de luz e sombra próprio para a ocasião: **__Nós! _

_**Todos: "**__Nós" quem? O.õ_

_**Vozes: **__Os Europe Fire! _

_(Franklin, Erik, Christie e Alice aparecem iluminados por holofotes gigantes vestidos como super-heróis) _

_**Franklin: **__Para proteger o mundo da devastação..._

_**Erik: **__Para unir as pessoas de nossa nação..._

_**Alice: **__Para denunciar os males da verdade e do amor..._

_**Christie: **__Para estender o nosso poder ao universo infinito e misterioso que continua ainda em expansão e que pode nos levar cada vez mais longe, descobrindo outros planetas com vida inteligente capazes de construir naves espaciais de última geração e fazer virar realidade as fantasias de ficção científica que povoaram o imaginário popular décadas atrás e que até hoje ainda são fruto de discussões, devaneios e lutas sangrentas de cinema! _

_**Todos: **__¬¬''_

_**Franklin: **__Nós viemos aqui fazer a po(piiiiiiiiiiiii) do discurso daquele mer(piiiiiiiiii) do James que conseguiu ser mandando para a fu(piiiiiiii) estratosfera por uma... (olha bem pra Lily antes de falar alguma coisa) dama da mais fina educação! _

_**Erik: **__Ele deixou com a gente o texto, para o caso de uma tragédia acontecer nesse dia. _

_**Alice: **__É! XD E depois nos mandou para o shopping a fazer compras e assistir o filme do Homem Aranha, dizendo que devíamos guardar muito bem esse papelzinho amassado e rabiscado com um garrancho horrível de entender! XD_

_**Erik: **__Vamos então começar, pra podermos partir para o que realmente interessa: a farra e o quebra-pau! _

_(Lily produzindo sons suspeitos com as cordas vocais ao fundo)_

_**Franklin: **__Como EU sou o líder, eu leio essa mer(piiii)! _

_(Franklin desdobra o papelzinho que o James escreveu tudo que ia dizer)_

_Hum... vejamos... o que diz aqui... _

_Hum... tá difícil desvendar a linguagem em código..._

_**Erik: **__Deixa eu ver... (arranca o papel das mãos do Franklin) Não é uma linguagem em código, é uma caligrafia ilegível mesmo..._

_(Zanxam-sensei aparece do nada)_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **__Com sua licença, Skirnoff-kun, poderia ver esse papel? _

_(Zanxam-sensei lendo o discurso do James)_

_Que horror! __O.O_

_**Satsuki: **__O que foi, professora? _

_**Zanxam-sensei: **__Além de uma caligrafia nada bonita, a mensagem tem vários erros de ortografia! _

_**Satsuki: **__Oh! _

_**Beybladers: **__Oh!_

_**Ann: **__James é um charlatão! Não sabe escrever sem o corretor ortográfico do Word! ò.ó_

_**Alexandrova: **__Convenhamos, isso já era de se esperar vindo de alguém como ele... ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__Ainda assim é chocante..._

_**Yuy: **__Vocês vão ler essa coisa ou não? ¬¬''_

_**Luiz: **__É, leiam isso logo, caramba! To ficando nervoso! _

_**Erik: **__Eu também! _

_**Luiz: **__Beleza! Vamos lutar até nos matarmos só pra passar o nervosismo? _

_**Erik: **__Vamos! _

_(Luiz e Erik começam a lutar em canto até a morte pra passar o nervosismo enquanto os outros ficam decidindo o que fazer com o papel do discurso)_

_**Zanxam-sensei: **__Já que ninguém parece conseguir desvendar essa caligrafia, eu lerei o texto de Hiwatari-kun e corrigirei os erros de ortografia. Ele vai receber uma nota bem baixa por isso... _

_(Alunos que sempre tiram notas baixas rindo da cara do James) _

_Segundo Hiwatari-kun, o torneio foi, "apesar do bloqueio criativo, até um pouco melhor do que o esperado. As personalidades dos Europe Fire! já eram bem definidas na primeira versão da fic, devido ao fato de este torneio ter sido escrito após o torneio da Rússia, já que eu não consegui agüentar a ansiedade com tantas idéias sobre a final pulando mais do que a Alice na minha cabeça. Uma das coisas que diferenciaram a nova versão da antiga foi o acréscimo dos Iceland's Majestics e dos Soldier of Russia como vilões poderosos e malvados antes mesmo de seu torneio de estréia. À princípio, eles só apareciam em Moscou mesmo. Nesse aspecto, a nova versão ficou melhor. Os Europe Fire! foram mais aprofundados do que já eram, principalmente as brigas entre Franklin e Erik, e o modo como eles começaram a se entender tornou-se um pouco mais realista. Ah, sim, a confissão de Toshihiro e as aparições das outras equipes também foram inseridas agora. É, acho que eu gostei do capítulo, embora confesse que a ansiedade por estar finalmente entrando no torneio da Rússia possa estar atrapalhando o meu julgamento."_

_**Alice: **__Ah! XD O Jamie gostou do nosso torneio! XD Agora estou feliz! XDDDDDD_

_**Christie: **__Quando é que você não está feliz? ¬¬'''_

_**Rumiko: **__Agora só falta saber o que é que os leitores acharam do torneio!_

_**Franklin: **__Mandem reviews, po(piiiiii)! __E eu mando um cartão de crédito meu pra quem disser que eu sou o melhor beyblader da história! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahhaha(gargalhada fatal do Franklin)_

_**Igorov: **__Chantagista... u.ú_

_**Franklin: **__Olha quem tá falando! _

_**Zanxam-sensei: **__Eu ainda estou aqui, e enquanto eu estiver presente, não vou tolerar provocações. (Olhar malvado e assustador da Zanxam-sensei na potência máxima)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Né, Lily, o que você acha de mandar a Zanxam-sensei pra estratosfera também? _

_**Lily: **__Oh, naõ, eu não poderia fazer isso com uma professora tão querida! n.n _

_**Lhana: **__Isso mesmo, mamãe! __XD _

_**Hehashiro: **__Droga! Vocês estaõ de complô contra mim! Eu quero um filhooooooo!_

_**Lily: **__Vamos discutir esse assunto outra hora, está bem, senhor Urameshi? _

_(queixo caído do Hehashiro e do Toshihiro quebra o chão)_

_(Lhana fica fazendo "XD")_

_(Quando todos menos esperam, o bando que foi mandado para a estratosfera completa uma volta em torno da terra e cai em cima de todos os beybladers reunidos na solenidade de fim de capítulo)_

_(Chão já rachado pelos queixos de Hehashiro e Toshihiro quebra de vez)_

_(Beybladers soterrados até segunda ordem)_

_FIM!!!_

_

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais à littledark, que revisou e passou as falas da Alice para o português de Portugal!_

_Os beybladers agradecem! XDDD_


	100. Encontros e revelações

_(Luzes iluminam o palco)_

_(Satsuki aparece no palco com um caderno na mão)_

_(Luzes na Satsuki)_

_**Satsuki: **__Registrando a data comemorativa do centésimo capítulo postado no ff. Net: 21 de maio de 2007. (anotando em um caderninho com olhos perigosamente brilhantes) Participantes: todos os personagens apresentados até então. Duração: 12 páginas de Word, mais o off-talk. (larga o caderno) Vai lá, Rumiko!_

_(Rumiko aparece vestindo roupa de apresentadora de programa de TV)_

_**Rumiko: **__Olá, pessoal!o/ Sejam bem-vindos ao capítulo 93 de Beyblade 2 – os Antecessores, que acabou virando o capítulo 100 do ff. Net! Por essa razão, é um capítulo muito especial, tão especial que decidimos colocar o off-talk antes dele! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Na verdade, esse não é o único motivo! XD_

_**Ken: **__Revelações bombásticas aguardam os desavisados..._

_**Takashi: **__E trapalhadas e idiotices aguardam aqueles que andam muito perto da Rumiko..._

_**Rumiko: **__Hey! ò.ó Isso não é verdade!_

_**Cathy: **__Será mesmo? (Cathy com cara de poucos amigos) _

_**Rumiko: **__errm... erm... (com medo da Cathy) TOSHIHIROOOOO! _

_(Rumiko se esconde atrás do Toshihiro)_

_(Toshihiro brincando com a Lhana)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, oi Rumiko! XD_

_**Lhana: **__Oi, tia Rumiko! XDDDDDD_

_**Ken: **__(cutucando Takashi) Hey, desde quando a Lhana chama a Rumiko de tia? __O.õ_

_**Takashi: **__Desde aquele dia que ela viu a Rumiko e o Toshihiro fazendo…_

_(Porrada no Takashi) _

_**Takashi: **__x-x_

_**Toshihiro: **__Isso é pra você aprender! (empurra o bastão de beisebol pra baixo do tapete) u.ú_

_**Felipe: **__Ah, finalmente nós vamos aparecer de novo! Eu estava com saudades de atazanar o Yuy! (se aproximando do Yuy)_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬'_

_**Felipe: **__Bom dia para você também:P_

_**Isaakov: **__Vocês estão enrolando muito pra começar o capítulo! n.n Desse jeito, os leitres ansiosos vão pular o off-talk pra ler logo a tal revelação bombástica! n.n_

_**Ann: **__Odeio ter que admitir, mas a criatura do cabelo verde está certa... Ah, e eu que estava só esperando uma oportunidade para me juntar ao Yoshiyuki, a Cathy e a Lhana para dominar o mundo..._

_**Lily: **__(indo pra cima da Ann com uma cara assustadoramente assustadora) O QUE? DESDE QUANDO A MINHA FILHA FAZ PARTE DOS SEUS PLANOS MALUCOS? Ò.Ó A LHANA NÃO VAI PARTICIPAR DE PLANO NENHUM PARA DOMINAÇÃO DE MUNDO! Ò.Ó EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE A MINHA FILHA SEJA CORROMPIDA POR CRIATURAS FOFINHAS QUE FAZEM "XD" E POR DUAS LOUCAS QUE BATEM EM QUALQUER UM QUE APARECE! _

_**Ann: **__(versão mostro) COMO É QUE É? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA ME DESAFIAR? EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR ISSO BARATO! Ò.Ó_

_**Cathy: **__(tirando o bastão de beisebol de debaixo do tapete) E MUITO MENOS EU! LILY BRUM, VOCÊ ACABOU DE COMETER O PIOR ERRO DE SUA VIDA! Ò.Ó _

_(cenas censuradas proibidas para pessoas menores que o Yoshiyuki em idade e o Takashi em altura) _

_(mais cenas proibidas)_

_(Yoshiyuki, Takashi e Lhana comendo pipoca assistindo às cenas proibidas)_

_(Hehashiro, Toshihiro, Elizabeth, Gaby, John e Emy jogando cartas enquanto esperam a briga terminar) _

_**Franklin: **__Ah, e pensar que alguém tão civilizado quanto eu tenho que andar com esses filhos da pu(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) que só sabem fazer mer(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) nas po(Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) de off-talk do James-bast(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii). u.ú_

_**Erik: **__Ah, sim, claro... ò.ó_

_**Christie: **__Ah, é tão triste ver que em uma ocasião tão festiva que é o início do grande torneio, o capítulo que foi denominado 100 mas que na verdade é o 93, essas crianças imaturas ficam se matando protagonizando cenas nojentas e de absoluto mau-gosto que acabam com o ânimo e o espírito festivo de qualquer um! É lamentável que tenhamos que agüentar tal infortúnio quando devíamos estar todos comemorando e comendo um bolo gigante de chocolate que o Frank comprou com um de seus cartões de crédito sem limite e que deve estar chegando em poucos minutos..._

_(Fala da Christie interrompida pela campainha)_

_**Ann, Cathy e Lily: **__O BOLO!!!!! _

_(Ann, Cathy e Lily vão atender a porta)_

_(Ann, Cathy e Lily trazem o bolo pro meio do quarto do James)_

_(Yoshiyuki, Lhana e Alice pulam em cima do bolo)_

_(David, Ken e Takashi pulam em cima do bolo)_

_(Todo mundo pula em cima do bolo)_

_(James fica olhando se perguntando quem é que vai limpar a bagunça depois)_

_(James manda as preocupações às favas e pula no bolo também)_

_**Len: **__(só porque ninguém da equipe dele apareceu nesse off-talk ainda) Enquanto nós vamos comendo o nosso bolo e brincamos de nos soterrar uns aos outros (XD), aproveitem o capítulo, e não se esqueçam que a gente fica muito feliz quando as pessoas não esquecem de nos deixar reviews! XDDDDD_

_(Len pula no bolo) _

_Agora começa o... _

CAPÍTULO XCIII

ENCONTROS E REVELAÇÕES

- Crianças, crianças! Prestem atenção! – Os beybladers, felizes por finalmente estarem pisando em solo russo, não cabiam em si de excitação, tumultuando a sala de desembarque. Coube a Daitenji-san tentar acalmá-los, tarefa que até o momento se provava infrutífera. Percebendo que dificilmente seria escutado por um bando de crianças enlouquecidas, resolveu usar seu último recurso, uma chantagem que, na opinião dos beybladers, era muito baixa: - Se vocês não me escutarem agora, eu vou pedir para Zanxam-sensei tomar conta de vocês! – Instantes depois, os dez diabinhos haviam se convertido em dez anjinhos. – Muito bem, assim que eu gosto. Por favor, tenham a bondade de me acompanhar até o restaurante que será nosso ponto de encontro, eu preciso dar alguns recados e fazer alguns pedidos.

Sob o olhar atento de Zanxam-sensei, nenhuma das crianças ousou fazer muita bagunça durante o percurso da sala de desembarque até o restaurante mencionado por Daitenji-san, um ambiente não muito iluminado, com cadeiras e mesas feitas com grossas toras de madeiras especialista em comida russa. Havia uma mesa reservada para eles, e assim que todos se acomodaram, o presidente da BBA voltou a falar:

- Bem-vindos à Rússia, meus amigos! – Ken, Takashi e Erik foram os que fizeram mais barulho depois dessa exclamação. – Espero sinceramente que todos vocês guardem muitas boas lembranças desse lugar. Antes que possamos ir para o hotel, como vocês já sabem, eu preciso que me ajudem a buscar seus outros amigos, os outros vice-campeões continentais, que estarão chegando em poucos minutos. Eu gostaria que cada um dos Taichi fosse até as salas de desembarque recepcionar seus amigos, pois creio que estão com saudades de todos eles.

- É isso aí! Vamos logo! – Exclamou Ken, já de pé e pronto para deixar o restaurante.

- Calma, Urashima-kun, deixe-me primeiro dizer quem vai recepcionar quem! – Daitenji-san teve que forçar o garoto a voltar para seu lugar, ele estava muito ansioso. – Urameshi-kun, você faria a gentileza de buscar seus antigos companheiros dos Blue Fish e seu irmão mais velho e trazer para cá?

- Mas claro, Daitenji-san, com todo o prazer! – Respondeu o chinês trançado, correndo para fora do restaurante no que pareceu a velocidade da luz. Estava ansioso demais para rever seus amigos e seu irmão, mal podia esperar por esse momento.

- E Yadate-kun, gostaria de ir buscar sua mãe e os outros WATB?

- Tá brincando? Não precisava nem mandar! – Takashi levantou-se em um salto, derrubando a almofada colocada na cadeira especialmente para ele, e já se encaminhava para fora do restaurante quando uma das vozes mais temidas pelos beybladers se pronunciou, esfriando consideravelmente seus ânimos.

- Espere, Yadate-kun! Um menino de apenas oito anos como você não pode sair sozinho pelo aeroporto, é perigoso! Eu vou levá-lo até a sala de desembarque, e assim aproveito para falar à sós com minha grande amiga Keiko!

- Você tem mesmo que fazer isso, Zanxam-sensei? – Bem menos animado do que estava há poucos instantes, a pergunta de Takashi tinha ares de súplica.

- Eu temo que sim, Yadate-kun. O que sua mãe pensaria de mim se eu o deixasse andar sozinho por um lugar tão grande feito o aeroporto de Moscou, hein? Agora vamos, ou eles não vão encontrar ninguém à espera deles!

Ken foi um dos que mais gargalhou ao ver o pequeno chinezinho sendo puxado pela mão para fora do restaurante pela temida professora. Takashi parecia fazer de tudo para se soltar, porém a mulher que o segurava era muito mais forte do que aparentava, e assim a dupla se perdeu das vistas dos demais.

- Kinomoto-chan, se incomodaria de ir recepcionar os outros The Strongest? – Perguntou Daitenji-san à loira dos Taichi, com uma gentileza não vista durante os pedidos para Toshihiro e Takashi. Estava sem dúvida sendo um cavaleiro com as damas.

- Claro que não, Daitenji-san! – Satsuki não estava tão empolgada quanto seus dois companheiros de time, mas ainda assim estava feliz por poder recepcionar David, Lily e Mário. Sentia saudades deles, principalmente do primeiro.

- Higurashi-chan, poderia pedir que fosse ao encontro das Girl Power? Elas estão vindo da França, não se esqueça. Você tem que ir para a sala de desembarque européia, não a Norte-americana!

- Sim, Daitenji-san! Eu vou lá agora mesmo! – Pelo jeito entusiasmado com que Rumiko se levantou e deixou o restaurante aos saltos, os que ficaram para trás tinham certeza que alguma coisa ainda acabaria dando errado. E provavelmente teria a ver com a última frase dita pelo presidente da BBA.

- Agora sim, Urashima-kun, eu gostaria que você levasse os Europe Fire! para ir recepcionar os Brasil Blade, se você não se incomoda...

- Ah, eu me incomodo sim! – Exclamou o mestre de Fenrochi, novamente levantando-se de sua cadeira. – Por que eu tenho que levar esses caras comigo e os outros puderam ir sozinhos? – Perguntou ele, apontando de um jeito um tanto pejorativo para os quatro europeus, que também se levantaram, encarando-o não muito amistosamente.

- Porque eu acho que é uma boa idéia os Europe Fire! saírem daqui também, e eu acho que se encontrar com os Brasil Blade vai fazer bem a eles. Agora vão, que eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com Yuy-kun!

O presidente da BBA parecia realmente irritado, nem Ken, nem os Europe Fire! tiveram coragem de dizer qualquer coisa, retirando-se em silêncio. Assim que se viram longe o suficiente do restaurante, Ken, Franklin e Erik apostaram corrida até a sala de desembarque destinada ao continente sul-americano. Enquanto isso, os dois únicos ocupantes da mesa reservada aos beybladers se encaravam em silêncio, até o mais velho resolver começar o assunto que tinha para tratar:

- Yuy-kun, o que eu tenho para te dizer é tão complicado que eu não sei nem por onde começar...

* * *

Se o aeroporto não estivesse tão cheio naquela manhã, Toshihiro teria com certeza corrido a toda a velocidade seguindo as placas em inglês até a sala de desembarque. Como ele estava de fato cheio, porém, não teve outro remédio se não andar rapidamente, mais ou menos como Takashi fazia quando devia teoricamente correr, até chegar ao seu destino. Enquanto seguia as placas, seu olhar inevitavelmente caía sobre as inscrições em alfabeto cirílico que para ele não faziam o menor sentido, e ele se perguntava como os milhares de falantes de russo no mundo conseguiam entender essas letras deformadas.

O avião vindo de Hong Kong não havia aterrissado ainda quando ele finalmente chegou na sala de desembarque, um ambiente muito parecido com uma sala de embarque, com direito a cadeiras para as pessoas que aguardavam seus entes queridos se sentarem. Acabou apoiando-se em uma delas, apanhando uma revista escrita no alfabeto estranho do país em que ele agora se encontrava e começou a folhá-la, procurando por imagens interessantes. Em uma reportagem que parecia ser sobre o campeonato mundial de beyblade, encontrou uma foto dos Soldier of Russia sorrindo falsamente para o fotógrafo em companhia de dois adultos altos, um homem de cabelos bem pretos e olhos azuis um pouco maiores do que o normal, e uma mulher de olhos verdes e cabelos acaju. Os dois estavam sérios, e agarrado a eles estava uma criaturinha pequena, de não mais do que seis anos de idade, cabelos bem pretos cortados até os ombros repartidos no meio da cabeça, sem franja, um sorriso gigante que ocupava metade do rosto e olhos azuis brilhantes tão grandes que ocupavam a outra metade. Toshihiro quase deixou a revista cair no chão com o choque.

- Yoshiyuki!

Naquele momento, ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não poder ler o alfabeto das letras deformadas, queria muito descobrir qual era a relação do garotinho sorridente com a equipe mais sinistra de beyblade que ele já havia visto. Poucos instantes depois, entretanto, Toshihiro foi obrigado a colocar a revista de lado, pois uma voz feminina no alto-falante indicava a chegada do vôo que ele tanto aguardava, e em poucos minutos as silhuetas de Hehashiro, Len, Jun, Chang e Kian tornaram-se visíveis e cada vez mais próximas dele.

- Maninho! – Hehashiro foi o primeiro a correr para o abraço, gritando em tom zombeteiro enquanto praticamente esmagava o Urameshi menor com seu abraço de urso. – Eu estava com saudades! Como você se virou sem seu irmão mais velho pra te ajudar, hein? Conseguiu trocar as fraudas sem problemas? Arranjou alguém para te dar a papinha na hora das refeições? Quem foi que preparou a sua mamadeira?

Antes que os Blue Fish tivessem a chance de cumprimentar seu antigo líder, o dito cujo já estava longe, perseguindo seu irmão mais velho com um tênis ameaçadoramente seguro em sua mão, pronto para ser atirado em seu alvo. Sem outra alternativa, a equipe vice-campeã asiática deu de ombros e passou a perseguir a dupla, já que Toshihiro era o único que conhecia o ponto de encontro e eles precisavam deles para encontrar os outros e seguir para o hotel. Os dois irmãos só pararam de correr quando o tênis do mestre de Fenku passou a centímetros de uma porta de vidro automática, quase causando uma tragédia.

- Será que dá pra você nos cumprimentar decentemente agora? – Perguntou Jun, colocando-se na frente de Toshihiro de modo impositivo. Ela havia ido atrás do tênis atirado e praticamente o empurrou contra o dono, mostrando que não estava para brincadeiras. – Já faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos, eu achei que você estava com saudades.

- Eu também! – Exclamou Kian. Ele e Chang também haviam se aproximado dos irmãos Urameshi. Estranhamente, Len era o único que permanecia afastado, olhando para as vitrines das lojas espalhadas pelo corredor em que eles agora se encontravam.

- Nós sentimos sua falta, Demônio Aquático Chibi! – Enquanto falava, Chang passou a mão pelo topo da cabeça do amigo, desalinhando seu cabelo mais do que ele já estava desalinhado. Podia ser só uma impressão, mas ele parecia ainda mais alto do que da última vez em que eles se encontraram.

- Eu também senti falta de vocês, gente! Vocês não sabem o quanto! – O quarteto se abraçou, sorrindo. Enquanto isso, Hehashiro foi atrás de Len para forçá-lo a se aproximar.

- Toshihiro, o Len quer falar com você! – Exclamou Hehashiro. Pelo tom divertido de sua voz, era possível deduzir que ele estava tramando alguma coisa.

- Não, _Hehassiro_, eu não...

Tarde demais. O mais velho dos Urameshi percebeu que seu plano havia sido um sucesso quando Toshihiro, depois de manter uma careta de surpresa por pouco mais de um segundo, passou trabalho para se manter em pé equilibrado em suas pernas em meio a tantos risos. Como se as gargalhadas fossem um fenômeno contagioso, logo todos os Blue Fish, com exceção do líder, e Hehashiro estavam também gargalhando.

- Hey! Isso não é _jussto_! – Protestou Len, tentando sem sucesso se fazer ouvido pelos amigos. – Quero _ssó_ ver o que _vossês_ fariam no meu lugar! Esse aparelho dói muito, tá!

- Ah, Len, essas borrachinhas verdes combinam tão bem com você! – Exclamou Toshihiro, referindo-se às borrachinhas coloridas que o dentista colocara no aparelho fixo de Len logo que voltara de Hong Kong com um dente a menos em sua boca. A solução encontrada por ele havia sido a de arrancar o outro incisivo lateral de Len, o do lado direito, e passar todos os outros dentes para frente para cobrir o buraco. Teria sido mais fácil colocar um implante no lugar do dente extraído à força após o choque contra uma beyblade desgovernada, mas o garoto, aos doze anos de idade, ainda era muito novo para uma operação dessas. Precisaria esperar pelo menos mais seis anos para isso, o que influenciou a decisão do dentista. Não que o próprio Len gostasse muito da solução encontrada. Ele odiava o aparelho tanto quanto já odiara Toshihiro um dia.

- Cala a boca, _Tosssihiro, _ou eu vou arrancar _outsro _dente seu e _fasser vossê _ficar igual a mim!

Foi em meio a risos que os chineses cruzaram o aeroporto, parando subitamente frente à sala de desembarque onde Satsuki pacientemente aguardava os vice-campeões africanos.

- Oi! Satsuki! – Chamou Toshihiro, visando chamar a atenção da colega, de costas para eles. – Quem você está esperando?

- Ah, Toshihiro! Os Blue Fish! – Exclamou ela, acenando para os amigos que não via desde o fim de abril. Sorriu ao encarar Hehashiro. – Hum... eu acho que alguém vai ficar excepcionalmente satisfeito quando eu disser que a minha missão é esperar pelos The Strongest, que estão chegando naquele avião que acabou de aterrissar naquela pista e...

Mal a loira terminara de falar, os primeiros passageiros do dito avião começaram a desembarcar. A primeira cena que Hehashiro viu de sua equipe foi David pulando do topo das escadas direto para o chão, usando a exagerada quantidade de casacos como amortecedores da queda. O líder africano tinha certeza, mesmo estando distante dos companheiros, que Lily estava furiosa, possivelmente corada de raiva, e não se surpreendeu ao ver a garota sair correndo atrás do amigo. Mário, o mais civilizado do time, calmamente seguiu os colegas, com sua câmera fotográfica a tiracolo.

- Sai da frente que atrás vem geeeeeeente! – Exclamou David, entrando na sala de desembarque a toda velocidade. Parou abruptamente, porém, ao ficar frente a frente com Hehashiro. – Oh, oi Hehashiro! Há quanto tempo! – Lily, que vinha logo atrás dele, não conseguiu parar a tempo, e instantes depois de cumprimentar o líder de seu time, o inimigo número 1 da morte caiu para frente, empurrado sem querer por sua companheira. Os Blue Fish, Toshihiro e Satsuki prenderam a respiração quando os lábios dos dois garotos passaram a milímetros de distância um do outro.

- David! – Aparentemente, Lily ainda não havia percebido que o namorado estava presente naquela sala, a apenas alguns passos de distância dela, pois suas atenções estavam exclusivamente focadas no inconseqüente vice-líder de seu time, agora de joelhos no chão. – Oh, David, você está bem?

- Puxa vida, Lily, você passa as últimas duas semanas falando "Hehashiro isso", "Hehashiro aquilo", "ah, nossa, como eu estou com saudades do Hehashiro", e quanto a gente finalmente se reencontra, em vez de você ir lá e dar um beijo nele, você quase me força a fazer isso por você! O que houve, Lily, por acaso a pressão interna do avião mexeu com seus neurônios, foi?

Somente depois de digerir as palavras de David, um processo que durou consideráveis segundos, foi que Lily percebeu que seu namorado, que ela não via a longos três meses, estava diante dela, sorrindo esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. A garota abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir produzir nenhum som. Estava tão feliz que mal conseguia pensar.

- Eu estava com saudade, Lily. – Felizmente para a garota, seu namorado falou por ela. Como os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo que já estava começando a ficar longo demais, David e Toshihiro se adiantaram e empurraram um contra o outro para que eles pudessem se abraçar. Depois de finalmente juntarem seus corpos, entretanto, o casal de namorados recusou-se a se separar, e foram andando abraçados rumo ao restaurante-ponto-de-encontro, provocando inúmeros comentários sarcásticos de David, Toshihiro e Jun no caminho.

* * *

- Keiko!

- Miko!

Preso nas mãos de seu sargento disfarçado de professora, Takashi não pôde fazer muito para impedir Zanxam-sensei de abraçar sua mãe primeiro do que ele. Ao pequeno refém da mais temida professora do circuito mundial restou apenas cumprimentar os WATB, que vinham logo atrás de sua treinadora. Os quatro usavam a mesma roupa, um conjunto de jaqueta e calça verde e vermelha com a inscrição "WATB" no peito.

- Olá, Takashi! – Cumprimentou Emy, aproximando-se do garotinho. William, logo atrás dela, pareceu não perceber a presença do filho de Keiko, olhava para a multidão que passava como um felino à procura de uma presa. Provavelmente estava procurando por garotas bonitas, alvos em potencial para suas investidas desastrosas. Mais atrás ainda da dupla, Ann parecia novamente irritada, discutia alguma coisa com um John não muito contente e um tanto intimidado. – Vejo que ainda não cresceu nenhum centímetro desde a última vez em que nos vimos, o que é uma pena, pois você realmente está precisando ganhar altura para parar de ser confundido com uma criancinha da pré-escola.

- Oh, obrigado por suas doces e gentis palavras, Emy, foram muito inspiradoras. – Takashi apertou a mão da ex-companheira de time, inundando sua fala de sarcasmo. Emy havia falado com ele como uma cientista ao analisar os resultados de um de seus experimentos, e isso o deixou um tanto nervoso e passível de ficar irritado com o próximo acontecimento desagradável a se desenrolar próximo dele. Para seu azar, William não captou essa mensagem quando se dirigiu a ele:

- Hey, tampinha! Como vai? Já decidiu usar tênis com salto plataforma ou vai continuar se disfarçando de pigmeu?

As discussões simultâneas de Takashi e William e John e Ann só pararam com a intervenção de Zanxam-sensei em seu melhor tom ameaçador. Finalmente Takashi conseguiu cumprimentar descentemente sua mãe, ou melhor, ser abraçado, sacudido, jogado para o alto e amassado por uma mulher emocionada que gritava em alto e bom som o quanto sentia saudades do pequeno Ratinho de Laboratório.

- Olha, mãe, eu sei que você me ama e tudo mais, mas não precisava demonstrar isso ao pé da letra... meu corpinho de criança é frágil, e ele pode se quebrar ao menor toque de mãos maternais entusiasmadamente perigosas... E eu estou vendo estrelas... Estrelas bem _bunitnhas_...

William, John e Ann tiveram que segurar o riso enquanto observavam a última das encenações de Takashi. O garoto, tentando se equilibrar enquanto fazia corpo mole, parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma centrífuga gigante. Sob o olhar suspeito de Zanxam-sensei, Keiko, compadecida e horrorizada com o estrago que fizera, tomou o filho nos braços e passou a carregá-lo até o restaurante. Às vezes, ser um pequeno bom ator tinha suas vantagens.

* * *

- _Puta que o pariu! _Essa sala de desembarque não podia ser mais longe, não? _Cacete! _

- Pára de reclamar e anda, Franklin, ou a gente vai se atrasar!

Depois de correr por cerca de cinco minutos sem conseguir achar a sala de embarque em que deveriam estar os Brasil Blade, Ken e os Europe Fire! deram a corrida por encerrada e já estavam começando a discutir, principalmente o líder europeu, visivelmente irritado.

- Eu podia muito bem pagar alguns _merdinhas _pra fazer isso pra mim, _porra! _Por que eu tenho que andar? – Franklin não estava nada contente com a situação, principalmente por ter sido tão grosseiramente enxotado do restaurante por Daitenji-san. Com exceção de Zanxam-sensei e Erik, ninguém havia sido assim tão ríspido com ele em toda a sua vida. E quem disse que ele queria encontrar a equipe brasileira, em primeiro lugar? Não era o Brasil um país de terceiro mundo cheio de pobres e marcado pela violência? Ao mestre de Bakku só restava imaginar que tipo de time seriam os brasileiros. Por mais que tivesse visto suas lutas na tv, elas não mostravam nada em relação a sua personalidade e modo de pensar.

- Oh, isso é terrível! Como é que nós, os melhores lutadores da Europa, acabamos assim, perdidos em um aeroporto gigantesco na capital que será a cede do maior campeonato já visto no mundo? Como deixamos isso acontecer? Oh, destino, és tão cruel conosco nesse momento tão crucial... o que fizemos de errado? Por favor, jogue-nos uma luz para iluminar o nosso caminho até o local que procuramos...

- Hey, vejam só! Parece que desta vez a conversa da Christie deu resultado! E ela nem precisou de falar muito!

Uma empolgada Alice pulou na frente do grupo que andava sem rumo, apontando feliz para um corredor que dizia "Desembarque – América do Sul". Enquanto Christie falava, ela vira a placa de relance, e encarou o fato como sendo a tal luz que iluminava o caminho.

- Muito bem, Alice! Nós estaríamos perdidos sem você! – Erik jogou um de seus braços por cima do ombro da amiga, fazendo-a se aproximar, e em seguida afagou sua cabeça carinhosamente. Os outros três, ao observarem a cena, ergueram uma sobrancelha e trocaram olhares cheios de significado.

- Oh, Erik, não é nada! Eu só me inspirei a procurar placas depois da Christie começar a falar!– Ainda "presa" nos braços do finlandês, a portuguesa tentou modestamente contestar o garoto, enquanto sorria largamente por causa do carinho em sua cabeça. Os dois estavam se divertindo muito, ao que parecia.

- Ah, mas quando a Christie começa a falar, qualquer um faz qualquer coisa para ela parar! – Retrucou Erik, conduzindo a amiga gentilmente na direção indicada pela placa. Os dois, sem perceber, passaram a ignorar completamente os outros beybladers, distraídos com a companhia um do outro.

- É impressão minha ou nós fomos deixados para trás? – A pergunta de Ken traduziu os sentimentos de Franklin e Christie, que concordaram com um meneio de cabeça e seguiram a dupla de distraídos, deixando o japonês também para trás. Ele teve que correr para alcançá-los.

* * *

Menos de um minuto após a chegada dos europeus e de Ken à sala de desembarque, Felipe e os outros Brasil Blade cruzaram o portão. No instante em que o líder brasileiro colocou os pés na sala, seu olhar cruzou com o de Franklin, revelando a mesma expressão desconfiada, logo substituída por idênticos sorrisos marotos. Os outros não perceberam essa rápida troca de olhares, e logo em seguida Ken já estava apresentando os Europe Fire! aos recém chegados.

- Bem, europeus, conheçam os Brasil Blade! O mais baixinho com arco-e-flecha nas costas se chama Ayatá e ele é um índio da floresta amazônica. O loiro que parece alemão e está com a mão enfaixada não me pergunte porquê é o Luiz Schester e ele é mesmo filho de um alemão. A criança super-desenvolvida é o Cristiano Souza, e apesar do tamanho ele ainda tem nove anos e é pior do que a Rumiko em muitos aspectos. O cara espichadão que está dormindo apoiado nele é o Carlos Figueiredo, eu não acho que vocês vão ter muitas chances de vê-lo acordado. E por último, mas não menos importante, o do topete e cara de metido é Felipe da Silva, líder da equipe e o maior mentiroso que eu já encontrei, contando comigo mesmo.

- Prazer, somos os Europe Fire!. – Franklin apertou a mão do líder brasileiro sem tirar o sorriso maroto do rosto, gesto imitado por Felipe. Nesse momento, Erik e Ayatá perceberam o perigo que os dois, uma vez juntos, poderiam representar para os amantes da paz e tranqüilidade. – Me chamo Franklin Hill, e esses atrás de mim são Erik Skirnoff, Christie Robert e Alice Bragança.

- Olá a todos!– Alice se adiantou nas apresentações e passou por cada um dos brasileiros apertando as mãos de todos eles com seu mais brilhante sorriso. – Eu estou ansiosa para o início do torneio e, caso venhamos a enfrentar-nos, espero que tenhamos uma boa luta!

- Ah, sim, claro... – Cristiano foi o único a responder, um tanto impressionado com tamanha alegria vinda de uma pessoa só.

- Nossa, o sotaque português é estranho... é mais complicado de entender do que o pseudo-português do _viadinhu_... – Comentou Felipe, depois que Alice parou de pular feito uma pulga hiperativa.

- Tu vai ver o _viadinhu_, Felipe, vai ver... – Luiz respondeu à provocação rangendo os dentes ameaçadoramente. O quarteto europeu observou, perplexo, a primeira grande discussão entre o líder o vice-líder dos Brasil Blade tomar rumos nada discretos.

- Bem, enquanto eles ficam por aí discutindo, que tal irmos todos para o restaurante? Daitenji-san deve estar esperando por nós... – Já acostumado com tantas discussões, Ken foi o responsável por quebrar o transe dos Europe Fire! e conduzi-los e aos outros Brasil Blade ao ponto de encontro. Felipe e Luiz ficaram para trás, e só perceberam isso alguns minutos depois. O fato de estarem arfando e suando ao finalmente encontrarem o restaurante, muito tempo depois do restante do grupo, demonstrou o quanto eles tiveram que correr para se achar no gigante aeroporto russo.

* * *

- Ai... será que eu estou no lugar certo? Eu tenho certeza que segui direitinho todas as placas! Como é que não tem ninguém aqui ainda? Não é essa a sala de desembarque da América do Norte? O que eu vou fazer?

Rumiko, assustada pelo fato de encontrar-se sozinha em um lugar estranho procurando por um lugar que ela não sabia muito bem onde ficava, estava a ponto de entrar em crise. Se seus conhecimentos de geografia estavam corretos, Ottawa ficava na América do Norte, tanto que havia sido a cidade cede do torneio Norte-americano. Como podia então a sala destinada ao desembarque dos passageiros vindos deste continente estar vazia e sem nenhum vôo previsto para aterrissar pelas próximas duas horas?

- Hum... talvez o Daitenji-san tenha se enganado com os horários... vai ver elas só vão chegar mais tarde, e outra pessoa vai vir buscar elas... – Depois de trabalhar por cerca de cinco minutos, o cérebro da japonesa conseguiu produzir uma hipótese mais ou menos razoável para explicar a situação. – Eu acho que vou voltar para o restaurante enquanto isso, todos os outros já devem estar lá. – Rumiko deixou a sala de desembarque, entrando novamente nos corredores lotados de gente. Andou por cerca de dez minutos antes de parar em uma espécie de praça com um chafariz desligado que conectava vários corredores cheios de lojas e ainda mais lotados de pessoas. Não havia o menor sinal do restaurante. – Oh, não... acho que eu me perdi! E agora?

Já em pânico, Rumiko começou a vagar sem rumo pelo aeroporto, esperando que algum milagre acontecesse para tirá-la daquela situação. Sem que percebesse, lágrimas de desespero passaram a rolar por sua face, ao mesmo tempo em que uma leve dor de barriga – efeito colateral do pânico – exigia que ela fosse de encontro a um sanitário urgentemente. Para sua sorte, havia um no mesmo corredor em que ela estava, e sua sorte não terminou por aí, como ela logo descobriu:

- Marie, vamos logo! A gente precisa achar o tal ponto de encontro que não sabemos onde é! E eu achando que o Daitenji-san ia mandar alguém buscar a gente! Imagina só, esperamos por quinze minutos e ninguém apareceu!

Como havia um corredor dentro do sanitário a ser percorrido antes de chegar na parte que continham os sanitários em si – uma medida para evitar que as pessoas do lado de fora vissem o que se passava no lado de dentro, talvez – Rumiko identificou a voz de Catherine Parks antes de encontrar a garota apoiada na pia do banheiro, frente a uma porta fechada. Gaby e Elizabeth estavam próximas, também encarando a porta.

- Cathy? Gaby? Elizabeth? – Surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo, a japonesa teve problemas em demonstrar os dois sentimentos ao mesmo tempo e acabou simplesmente se atirando em cima das amigas gritando que estava salva.

- Hum... Rumiko... você está bem? – Gaby, por ter escapado de ouvir os gritos histéricos da garota, foi a primeira a se recuperar.

- Na verdade, mais ou menos! – Admitiu a japonesa, falando cada vez mais rápido ao misturar excitação com alívio e ansiedade. – É que me mandaram para procurar vocês e levar até o ponto de encontro, mas eu cheguei na sala de desembarque da América do Norte e não tinha ninguém e aí eu fiquei perdida no aeroporto por um tempão até entrar nesse banheiro e aí eu encontrei vocês e fiquei muito feliz! E muito aliviada!

Gaby teve dificuldades para acompanhar o movimento dos lábios da garota, e Elizabeth e Cathy, recuperadas em algum ponto do discurso empolgado da garota, demoraram um tempo para digerir o que acabara de ser dito.

- Eu posso estar errada, mas... – Elizabeth foi a primeira a se pronunciar. – Se você se perdeu no aeroporto, é porque você não sabe exatamente pra onde a gente deve ir, né? – As três Girl Power soltaram gritinhos agudos assustados quando Rumiko respondeu afirmativamente à pergunta da líder da equipe canadense. – E por que você foi até a sala de desembarque da América do Norte? Daitenji-san não te falou que estaríamos vindo de Paris?

Com a boca entreaberta, Rumiko parou. Lembranças de uma voz etérea, apagada por sua própria empolgação falando alguma coisa sobre não confundir as salas de desembarcas vagarosamente voltaram a sua mente, e ela sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber o erro que cometera.

- Ah, não! É verdade! Daitenji-san disse isso mesmo! Só que eu estava tão feliz que tinha sido mandada pra buscar vocês que nem ouvi mais nada do que ele disse... Eu devo ter feito vocês esperarem muito tempo... desculpa...

- Que nada! Esquece isso! – Gaby tentou consolar a amiga, porém Cathy estragou seus planos:

- Desculpar, a gente pode até desculpar... mas você fez a gente ficar quinze minutos empacadas naquela sala assustadora até a gente encher o saco e resolver que seria mais fácil tentar a sorte na multidão do que ficar esperando uma pessoa que não existia! E agora estamos todos perdidos no aeroporto sem perspectiva de encontrar a saída ou o caminho do ponto de encontro! – Cathy, normalmente já propensa a se irritar, estava realmente nervosa, apavorando ainda mais Rumiko. Felizmente, Marie escolheu exatamente esse momento para sair do banheiro e acalmar os ânimos.

- Acalmem-se, meninas! Acalmem-se! Vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza! Vamos primeiro sair desse banheiro, depois a gente procura um balcão de informações e pergunta onde é o ponto de encontro e fim de papo! Viram, nem tudo está perdido!

- Marie, você é um gênio!

Cathy e Rumiko pularam ao mesmo tempo em cima da loirinha, batendo as cabeças antes de conseguir seu intento, visto que Marie era muito menor do que as duas. Gaby e Elizabeth decidiram que seria mais sensato deixar o banheiro depois disso e esperaram suas amigas do lado de fora por mais alguns minutos. Quando a farra do banheiro terminou, as cinco meninas começaram sua busca pelo balcão de informações que as livraria de todo o sofrimento. Acabaram encontrando, para sua surpresa, algo muito melhor, ou pelo menos mais fofinho, bonitinho e feliz:

- Rumiko-san! As Girl Power! – Exclamou uma voz infantil e doce que chamou a atenção das meninas. O sorriso da japonesa se abriu ao perceber a minúscula figurinha sorridente de olhos brilhantes que corria em direção a elas. – Que coincidência encontrar vocês aqui! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, já frente a frente com as meninas.

- Yoshiyuki! Como é bom te ver! – Exclamou Rumiko, contendo a vontade de abraçar e apertar a criaturinha fofinha. – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu, meus pais e mais alguns amigos acabamos de chegar de viagem, e eu estava andando por aí quando vi vocês com cara de perdidas, e resolvi ajudar! – O sorriso do garoto se ampliava a cada palavra, e ele se tornava cada vez mais agitado.

- Hum... eu não sei se você pode ajudar dessa vez... estamos procurando um restaurante que é o ponto de encontro dos beybladers que chegaram hoje no aeroporto... Não sei se você sabe onde fica...

- Sabe que eu acho que sei? – Rumiko não percebeu, devido ao seu momentâneo acesso de felicidade, o brilho malicioso que se formou momentaneamente nos olhos do garotinho enquanto ele dizia isso. – Meus pais estão indo pra lá, nós queremos comer alguma coisa antes de ir pra casa, sabe?

- Você mora em Moscou? – Perguntou Elizabeth, intrometendo-se na conversa.

- É, eu moro. Meus pais se mudaram para cá pouco antes de eu nascer. E meu irmão mais velho nasceu aqui também...

- Você tem um irmão mais velho? – Foi a japonesa quem perguntou, curiosa.

- Tenho sim, mas agora ele está viajando. – Respondeu o garotinho, novamente com o momentâneo brilho malicioso no olhar. – Mas a gente vai se encontrar em breve, você vai ver!

- Que bom! Você me apresenta a ele?

- Com muito prazer...

* * *

- Eu... eu não sei nem por onde começar, Yuy-kun...

- O começo é um bom ponto de partida, Daitenji-san.

O presidente da BBA encarava tenso o líder dos Taichi, nervoso. Tinha assuntos muito sérios e delicados a tratar com ele, e precisava aproveitar o tempo em que estavam sozinhos. Koichi Yuy precisaria saber de antemão os reais perigos que enfrentaria a partir de agora, ou sua equipe poderia ter problemas.

- Tudo bem. – Ele respirou fundo, tentando achar as palavras certas. – É um assunto muito delicado, e você com certeza não vai gostar nada. – Como Yuy não fez menção de querer interromper, Daitenji-san continuou. – Eu duvido que você saiba, mas seu pai e eu éramos colegas durante o Chuugaku e até entrarmos na faculdade. Na verdade, durante um certo tempo Hajime Yuy foi o meu melhor amigo...

Por baixo de sua franja, os olhos de Yuy arregalaram-se em choque, porém o resto de sua face não exibiu nenhum mudança de expressão. O presidente da BBA continuou seu relato.

- Ele era um garoto muito severo naquele tempo. Inteligente, brilhante, só andava perto daqueles igualmente capazes. Para conseguir sua amizade, passei um longo tempo mergulhado em livros tentando aprender além do que os professores ensinavam. Alguma coisa nele me atraía, eu o admirava, ele era popular no colégio, tinha a fama de ser um gênio, tanto em classe como nos esportes, e todos o respeitavam, enquanto que eu era um Zé-ninguém. Depois de muito esforço, consegui me aproximar dele, e nós nos tornamos amigos. Eu passei a freqüentar sua casa, conheci seu pai e sua mãe e durante muito tempo nós nos entendemos razoavelmente bem.

- Por que você está me contando isso, Daitenji-san? – Yuy finalmente quebrou seu silêncio. Não conseguia ver onde Daitenji-san queria chegar.

- Você logo vai entender, Yuy-kun, acredite. – Uma curta pausa, e o presidente da BBA continuou seu relato. – Seu pai era mais ou menos como você nessa época, só um pouco mais sociável. E ele teria continuado assim se sua mãe não tivesse adoecido e falecido por causa de uma doença misteriosa em pouco menos de um mês. Ele mudou muito a partir daquele momento. Se fechou para todos nós, seus antigos amigos, deixou de prestar atenção no que os outros diziam para ele e passou a andar com gente mal-falada. Conheceu Kino e os dois começaram a namorar. Depois que nos formamos, achei que não teria que vê-lo nunca mais, mas estava enganado.

- Como assim?

- Ele é o presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade. As regras do próximo torneio serão decidias por ele, e o mais importante, é ele quem controla os Soldier of Russia. – Um silêncio significativo se instaurou entre os dois antes que o líder dos Taichi voltasse a falar.

- Por alguma razão, Daitenji-san, eu não estou realmente surpreso com isso. Acho que não poderia esperar outra coisa daquele homem. – A voz de Yuy estava mais fria do que de costume, as lembranças de seu tempo de criança aos poucos voltavam para atormentá-lo.

- E ele também... – Daitenji-san foi interrompido antes que pudesse continuar o discurso.

- Ora, ora, se não é o meu _amigo _de longa data, o ilustre presidente da BBA...

Yuy e o presidente da BBA se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, alarmados com a voz grave e sinistra que surgia de um canto obscuro do restaurante. Aos poucos, a silhueta do homem alto e forte, vestindo um terno preto, de cabelos muito pretos bem penteados e olhos azuis maiores do que o normal foi ganhando forma, até seu sorriso sarcástico ficar bem visível para a dupla.

- Hajime-san! – Exclamou Daitenji-san. Yuy continuou calado, apenas observando todos os movimentos do homem que ele mais odiava.

- Ah, Koichi, há quanto tempo... pelo visto meu pai fez um trabalho razoável com você... para um fracote covarde, você até que não está mal... – O homem aproximou-se de seu filho, colocando a mão por baixo do queixo deste de modo a erguer sua cabeça. – E que máscara é essa? Uma franja super-crescida... boa tática para alguém tão emotivo! Pena que ela não funcione contra mim, eu posso ver tudo que você tenta esconder... – Hajime Yuy largou o filho, empurrando com força contra a parede no processo. O estrondo resultante do choque assustou os poucos clientes do local, que fugiram assustados ao perceber que uma confusão estava começando.

- Filho da...

- Olha a sua boca! Essa não foi a educação que eu te dei, respeite o seu pai, pivete!

- Humpf, belo exemplo de pai você é! Um bando de macacos selvagens teria feito um trabalho melhor do que o seu!

Daitenji-san observava apavorado a discussão entre pai e filho, sem saber o que fazer. Rezava por uma intromissão externa, ou algo muito ruim poderia acontecer. Foi com alívio que percebeu as silhuetas de um grupo grande de jovens se dirigindo ao restaurante. Fazendo sinais frenéticos com a mão, forçou os Blue Fish, os The Strongest, Satsuki e Toshihiro a se aproximarem mais rápido. Zanxam-sensei, a frente de seu grupo, avistou de longe os mesmos sinais e apressou seu grupo também. Ao que parecia, seus maiores medos estavam se tornando realidade.

Yuy e seu pai não pararam de se encarar mesmo depois da chegada dos outros beybladers, que observavam a dupla com olhares apreensivos, a grande maioria percebendo a gravidade da situação, embora sem entender o que exatamente se passava entre o líder dos Taichi e o homem misterioso. Aos poucos, outros beybladers foram se aproximando, sendo Felipe e Luiz os últimos a chegar. Todos observavam apreensivos à cena, mas ninguém ousava se mexer ou falar qualquer coisa.

* * *

- Olha, aquele é o restaurante! – A exclamação alegre de Yoshiyuki trouxe alívio para Rumiko e as Girl Power. Esse sentimento, porém, durou pouco, pois a percepção de que algo estava errado fez com que a preocupação voltasse a invadi-las. O garotinho foi o primeiro a correr de encontro ao lugar, seguido pelas meninas. Ao se deparar com o líder de seu time encarando um homem muito maior e provavelmente mais forte do que ele com tanto ódio que se podia praticamente tocar, o primeiro impulso da garota foi se agarrar a Toshihiro, seu ninho de conforto quando as coisas ficavam realmente feias. O chinês não se surpreendeu.

- Calma, Rumiko, calma... – Sussurrou ele no ouvido da japonesa, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de tremer.

- Papai! Koichi nii-chan! Como é bom vê-los juntos de novo!

A exclamação de Yoshiyuki deixou todos ainda mais atônitos, principalmente depois que ele correu para os braços do homem e o abraçou, sorrindo mais do que nunca com seu olhar recheado de malícia.

THE END


	101. Reunião de família

CAPÍTULO XCIV

REUNIÃO DE FAMÍLIA

_- Papai! Koichi nii-chan! Como é bom vê-los juntos de novo! _

_A exclamação de Yoshiyuki deixou todos ainda mais atônitos, principalmente depois que ele correu para os braços do homem e o abraçou, sorrindo mais do que nunca com seu olhar recheado de malícia._

* * *

- Pa... papai? – Entre todos os presentes, Rumiko era a mais surpresa. Foi a primeira a colocar em palavras o pensamento de todos os seus amigos. Como eles, acreditava que Yoshiyuki, o garotinho fofinho e feliz, era uma criatura inocente e amigável. Vê-lo abraçado a um homem sinistro capaz de envolver todo o ambiente ao seu redor em uma energia escura e pesada formou um nó em seu raciocínio já debilitado por natureza, deixando-a completamente perdida e confusa. – Como é que ele...

- Oi, pessoal! – A voz alegre de Yoshiyuki soou novamente, quando todos os olhares se voltavam para ele, Yuy e seu pai. – Quero apresentar para vocês o meu pai, Hajime Yuy, presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade, o manda-chuva do novo campeonato!

- Hajime... Hajime Yuy? – Vários beybladers juntaram suas vozes em um coro sincronizado ao acaso, ao mesmo tempo em que todos passaram a encarar o líder dos Taichi como se pedissem uma explicação.

- Sim, é isso mesmo! – Yoshiyuki voltou a falar, antes que alguém mais pudesse fazê-lo. Eu ia apresentar para vocês o meu nii-chan também, mas acho que todos já conhecem o Koichi, então...

- Hey, desde quando o Yuy tem um irmão mais novo? – Perguntou Ken. Sua voz, mesmo não estando muito alta, foi facilmente ouvida por todos os presentes, devido ao silêncio geral causado pelas repetidas surpresas.

- Desde que eu nasci, há seis anos e cinco meses atrás! Não que ele soubesse disso, é claro... – Quanto mais Yoshiyuki sorria, mais fraco e tonto o líder dos Taichi ficava. Desde que o garotinho entrara em cena, ele sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e sua cabeça latejar, e precisava de toda a sua energia e concentração para manter-se em pé.

- Agora tudo está começando a fazer sentido... – Koichi Yuy falou pela primeira vez desde a entrada de seu recém descoberto irmão mais novo. Tentava não mostrar em sua voz o quão fraco se sentia no momento. – A mudança repentina para a Rússia, a falta de comunicação durante os últimos anos, a perseguição desse moleque e...

- E o fato de sermos tão parecidos fisicamente, né? – Yoshiyuki completou a frase do irmão mais velho, descendo dos braços do pai e se aproximando do dito cujo. – Afinal de contas, todos os homens da família Yuy são conhecidos por possuírem grandes olhos azuis e cabelos muito pretos e lisos. Nós não fugimos à regra, Koichi nii-chan!

Yoshiyuki parecia gostar da palavra "nii-chan", alargando seu sorriso malicioso toda a vez que a pronunciava. Seu pai também mantinha um sorriso sinistro em sua face, o olhar dos dois era muito parecido. O primogênito permaneceu em silêncio, à espera do que viria a seguir. Encarava Yoshiyuki com a certeza que o garotinho sabia ler os mínimos detalhes de sua expressão facial, mesmo a escondida pela franja. Foi Hajime quem quebrou o curto silêncio:

- Oh, Kino, estava na hora de você aparecer! E trouxe as crianças também! – A massa de olhares se voltou para a porta do restaurante, por onde uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos acaju e olhos esverdeados, usando um vestido vermelho com meia-calça preta, acabava de passar, acompanhada de outras três crianças, já velhas conhecidas dos beybladers: Vladmir Igorov Tchell, Nathaliya Alexandrova Kott e Isaac Isaakov Kuelt.

- Desculpe o atraso, querido! – A mulher beijou o rosto do marido, sua voz era grave e um tanto assustadora, quase como a de Zanxam-sensei. – O vôo dos meninos teve um pequeno contra-tempo, viemos o mais rápido possível.

- Já estava me perguntado onde vocês estariam, meu bem, estavam começando a me preocupar. – Respondeu Hajime, beijando a esposa de volta.

- Mamãe! Estava com saudades! – Foi a vez de Yoshiyuki pular nos braços da mulher, finalmente dando as costas para o líder dos Taichi. – E o Koichi nii-chan também!

- Oh, é verdade? – Kino Yuy encarou o filho mais velho pela primeira vez. Pareceu analisá-lo durante alguns segundos, até passar a demonstrar sinais de repúdio ao garoto. – Você cresceu um pouco, Koichi, mas será mesmo que ficou mais forte?

- Você tem sorte por eu não gostar de bater em mulheres, Kino-san. – Foi a resposta do mestre de Fenhir. Mesmo com a dor de cabeça insuportável e a fraqueza generalizada que sentia, ainda conseguia responder a uma provocação.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas a sua mãe, pivete! – Ralhou Hajime, fazendo boa parte dos beybladers que assistiam ao desenrolar dos fatos se encolher de medo. – Pelo visto, seu avô não lhe deu mesmo educação! Acho que, depois de sete anos, está na hora de eu ter que fazer isso de novo!

Foi muito rápido para a maioria dos presentes conseguir acompanhar. Logo que acabou de falar, Hajime Yuy tirou de seu bolso uma espécie de chicote, que atirou na direção do filho mais velho. Yuy usou seu braço para se defender, enrolando nele a tira de couro endurecida. Os dois trocaram olhares desafiadores antes do pai puxar a arma de volta. Ao se desenrolar do braço do mestre de Fenhir, a ponta afiada do objeto finalmente atingiu o rosto do garoto, que recuou um passo para trás com a força do impacto.

- Seus reflexos até que não estão mal, mas vai precisar de muito mais do que isso se quiser ao menos encostar em mim. – Enquanto observava seu filho limpar um filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca, o presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade sorria triunfante e espalhava o medo pelas crianças que o cercavam. – Nos veremos em breve...

Hajime e sua família davam seus primeiros passos rumo à saída do restaurante quando Hehashiro, em um ato quase impensado de coragem, colocou-se na frente deles, barrando a passagem:

- Daqui vocês não saem tão cedo! – Exclamou ele. As cenas que presenciara minutos antes fizeram seu sangue ferver, e o seu lado violento movido à ódio voltou a se manifestar. – Não posso deixar vocês saírem daqui depois de tudo que fizeram!

- Saia da frente, verme, se não quiser se machucar! – Para a surpresa do líder dos The Strongest, não foi o presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade quem falou, mas sim o seu subordinado, o sempre calmo e frio Vladmir Igorov Tchell. Sua beyblade negra estava preparada, apontando diretamente para o peito do desafiante. Hehashiro não se intimidou:

- O único que vai sair machucado aqui é você! – Exclamou ele, também se preparando para a batalha. Os dois lutadores lançaram suas beyblades e elas se chocaram em pleno ar, quase atingindo os desafortunados que se encontravam próximos demais da batalha. Kufe e a beyblade negra do adversário continuaram a luta no chão, porém não por muito tempo.

- Castil, tire esse fracote insignificante daqui. – Não havia emoção na voz do russo. Pouco depois, Kufe era mandada para longe por um ataque super-rápido quase invisível. O garoto de cabelos azulados recolheu sua beyblade logo em seguida, no que Hajime se aproximou:

- Excelente trabalho, Vladmir. Espero que isso sirva de lição a esses inconseqüentes que acham que tem alguma chance de vencer o campeonato mundial. Pois fiquem vocês sabendo que os Soldier of Russia são muito mais poderosos do que vocês podem imaginar, eles foram selecionados entre milhares de órfãos do país pela habilidade natural que possuem.

- Órfãos? – Lily, que havia se aproximado do comandante da equipe russa para ajudar Hehashiro, ficou surpresa ao ouvir sua própria voz saindo involuntariamente de sua boca.

- Isso mesmo, Brum-san. – Com um sinal de sua mão, Hajime chamou Alexandrova e Isaakov para perto de si. – Os três Soldier of Russia passaram por um rigoroso teste de seleção, são todos órfãos. Isaac perdeu seus pais em acidente de trem há dois anos, e sobreviveu depois de ficar horas à mercê de uma tempestade de neve à espera do resgate. É por isso que ele é o Mestre do Gelo, o único capaz de domar o selvagem urso polar Comulk. Os pais de Nathaliya morreram em um incêndio em sua própria casa quando ela tinha cinco anos. Nada mais natural do que torná-la a Mestra do Fogo e ensiná-la a controlar o poder da fênix Ciesel, o pássaro de fogo imortal. Vladmir, meu Mestre da Água, nunca conheceu os pais, pois eles morreram em acidente de carro a caminho da maternidade em um dia chuvoso. Somente ele pode controlar o morcego Castil. Junto com líder Yoshiyuki, o menino gênio, eles formam um time que não pode ser derrotado, como vocês logo descobrirão. Ainda há tempo de fugir, o torneio só começa oficialmente na segunda-feira... A decisão é de vocês.

Sem mais ninguém para impedi-los, a família Yuy e os Soldier of Russia finalmente deixaram o restaurante, observados por dezenas de beybladers incapazes de reagir. Tão logo suas silhuetas sumiram na multidão, um baque surdo anunciou que o líder dos Taichi finalmente sucumbira ao mal-estar. Inconsciente, ele não ouviu os gritos histéricos de Satsuki nem percebeu quando os esforços conjuntos de alguns beybladers colocaram-no deitado sobre um agrupado de cadeiras. Sua mente vagava por um lugar completamente diferente.

_

* * *

_

_- Fenhir? – Perguntou Yuy, aproximando-se cautelosamente do imponente animal. A criatura fez que sim com a cabeça, roçando gentilmente o peito de seu mestre como se pedisse por um afago. Surpreendentemente, foi atendido. Enquanto encontrava-se sozinho com a fera-bit, o líder dos Taichi sentia-se mais leve e relaxado, livre de preocupações. Continuou acariciando a cabeça e a crina de seu monstro sagrado por mais algum tempo, até alguém se aproximar daquele mesmo portão. _

_O homem que se aproximava tinha todos os traços característicos da família Yuy, desde os cabelos pretos e lisos até os olhos azuis grandes e brilhantes. Trazia em seus braços um pacote embrulhado em um papel azul e sua expressão era um tanto preocupada. Yuy demorou um pouco para reconhecer o avô, pois parecia estar pelo menos uma década mais jovem. Ignorando o neto e a fera-bit, Yukio Yuy tocou a campainha. _

_- Olá, pai, que bom que você conseguiu vir! – A figura de um homem alto e forte, também de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, com um sorriso quase verdadeiro atendeu a porta, logo em seguida abrindo caminho para que o convidado entrasse. Yuy o seguiu, juntamente com Fenhir. – Espero que a viagem de Tóquio até Moscou não o tenha deixado muito cansado, tenho alguns assuntos muito importantes para tratar com o senhor, aproveitando a ocasião... _

_- Eu quero ver meu neto! Ele já tem um ano de idade e eu ainda não o conheço, Hajime! – Exclamou o visitante, já dentro da casa. O hall de entrada não tinha muitos móveis, apenas uma estante com alguns objetos de decoração. A sala de estar, por outro lado, abrigava dois sofás de três lugares e uma poltrona confortável, dando a entender que um número relativamente grande de pessoas se reunia ali periodicamente. Havia também uma televisão, um rádio e alguns porta-retratos pendurados na lareira. _

_- Oh, sim, claro, claro, pai, eu vou chamar Kino... – Hajime desapareceu por alguns instantes, voltando acompanhado de uma mulher em seus vinte e poucos anos, elegante e sorridente, que trazia em seus braços um bebê de olhos bem grandes e curiosos, que parecia explorar o ambiente da casa como se fosse um mundo novo a ser descoberto nos mínimos detalhes. – Yukio-san, este é Koichi Yuy, seu neto. – Anunciou o homem, sorrindo novamente, embora sem alegria. – Ele já sabe falar e andar, e é mais avançado que outros bebês de sua idade. É muito observador. Koichi, diga "olá" para seu avô! _

_Yukio se aproximou do neto, encarando-o quase ternamente. A criança sorriu, o primeiro sorriso genuíno que ele presenciava naquela casa. Sem perceber, estava sorrindo de volta. Ao assistir à cena, o Koichi adolescente não conseguiu evitar que a lembrança do sorriso de Yoshiyuki surgisse em sua mente. Eles eram irmãos, afinal. _

_- Oi, vovô! – Disse o bebê, esticando os bracinhos na direção do homem. Yukio pegou o neto pela primeira vez, e os adultos se acomodaram nos sofás. O pequeno Koichi logo notou o pacote que seu avô trazia. – Que é isso? – Perguntou ele, com uma clareza e convicção surpreendente para uma criança dessa idade. _

_- Oh, pelo visto você já descobriu seu presente de aniversário... tome, vá brincar... – Yukio largou o neto no chão, juntamente com o pacote. A coordenação motora do bebê era excelente, e em poucos segundos ele foi capaz de abrir o embrulho e examinar, maravilhado, a sua primeira beyblade. Enquanto seus pais e seu avô se sentavam para conversar nos sofás, ele continuou naquele mesmo lugar, decido a examinar o presente até descobrir todos os seus segredos. _

_- Eu vou fazer um chá! – Anunciou Kino, retirando-se. Pai e filho ficaram sozinhos. _

_- Então, sobre o que você quer conversar, Hajime? – Perguntou Yukio, sério._

_- É um assunto muito sério, pai. Acho que você já soube do que aconteceu com Igor e Anya, não? – Respondeu o filho, quase aos sussurros. _

_- Sim, eu fiquei sabendo. Foi há cerca de três meses, não é? _

_- Exatamente. Estavam indo para a maternidade quando o carro caiu no rio. Anya chegou com vida ao hospital, mas só teve tempo de dar a luz e chamar a criança de Vladmir. Eu sou o responsável por ele agora, o bebê está dormindo no segundo andar. _

_- Era isso que você queria? – Hajime ficava cada vez mais sério enquanto falava, fazendo com que seu pai se sentisse na obrigação de interrompê-lo. _

_- Mais ou menos. Acontece que eu não estava planejando que meu filho e o filho de Igor vivessem juntos. Eu queria a criança, mas ela só me servirá mais tarde. – Foi a resposta de Hajime. Sua voz estava cada vez mais seca. – O fato é que Alexander e Isaac já desconfiam que alguma coisa está errada. Ao menos eles não sabem que o bebê está comigo, acham que ele foi para um orfanato. _

_- Eles desconfiam de alguma coisa? – Perguntou o avô, preocupado. _

_- Se desconfiam, não têm como provar. Por via das dúvidas, eu e Kino decidimos que vamos voltar para o Japão, e vamos deixar Vladmir em um orfanato, monitorando seu desenvolvimento à distância. Do Japão vamos cuidar para que nossos planos saiam como devem ser. _

_- Você me fez vir até Moscou só para dizer que vai voltar para Tóquio, é isso? _

_- Mais ou menos. Eu quero também lhe fazer um pedido. _

_- Diga, meu filho. – A voz de Yukio deixava clara a sua preocupação com o que quer que seu filho fosse pedir. Os planos de Hajime não o agradavam, embora ele tivesse jurado não se intrometer. _

_- Eu quero que você me ajude a treinar o Koichi, quanto mais cedo melhor. Treine-o comigo para que um dia ele possa liderar Vladmir e os filhos de meus outros amigos na realização do meu maior sonho!_

_- Treiná-lo? Já? Ele ainda é um bebê! – Exclamou o pai, abismado. _

_- Quanto mais cedo, melhor. Koichi está se mostrando uma criança acima da média. Se ele continuar assim, em poucos anos ele estará pronto! – Agora que falava de seus planos, o homem mais novo mostrava-se entusiasmado, quase alucinado. _

_- Acalme-se, Hajime. E enquanto isso, fale-me da mudança..._

_Kino voltou da cozinha trazendo três xícaras de chá. A imagem começou a ficar borrada e uma confusão de sons invadiu os ouvidos do Koichi crescido. Aos poucos, ele passou a reconhecer algumas das vozes, a maioria chamava-o preocupada. A mais evidente era a de Satsuki, que parecia até mesmo chorosa. _

* * *

- Koichi! Koichi! Acorda! – Ao finalmente abrir os olhos, a primeira imagem que viu foi o rosto preocupado da loira CDF de seu time muito próximo do seu próprio. Toshihiro, Rumiko e Felipe também estavam próximos, o último mostrando-se tão preocupado que poderia ser confundido com um membro da equipe japonesa.

- O que houve? – Perguntou ele, tentando sentar-se. Felipe o impediu, forçando-o a voltar a posição horizontal.

- Não levanta ainda, Yuy, 'cê vai ficar tonto! – Exclamou ele, empurrando-o contra as cadeiras que usava como cama.

- Eu não tenho que obedecer você. – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi. Mesmo assim, ele não tentou se sentar novamente.

- Estávamos preocupados! Você desmaiou de repente... – Toshihiro mostrava-se calmo, apesar do inconfundível tom de alívio em sua voz. – Achamos que você tinha ficado doente como naquela vez no Torneio Africano...

- Torneio Africano? Epa... Agora que você falou, eu lembro que o tal Yoshiyuki ficou no quarto ao lado dos nossos durante o torneio, e o Yuy ficou de cama o tempo todo... O que isso significa? – David aproximou-se do grupo. Pelo modo com que gesticulava desnecessariamente a cada sílaba, sua ansiedade se tornava bem visível. A energia negativa que ainda circulava o deixava desconfortável demais.

- Agora que você falou... – Satsuki pela primeira vez desgrudou os olhos de Koichi, afastando-se um pouco do agrupado de beybladers para poder pensar melhor. – Eles ficaram próximos da gente o tempo todo, e quando o Koichi finalmente se recuperou foi o dia em que eles deixaram o hotel... Eu lembro disso porque Yoshiyuki veio se despedir da gente...

- Você está insinuando que existe uma relação entre a proximidade do Yoshiyuki e os desmaios do Yuy-san? – Emy se juntou a Satsuki. As duas se encaravam como se esperassem que a outra respondesse a todas as suas perguntas.

- Isso não faz sentido, faz? – Felipe, ainda ao lado de Yuy, quebrou a concentração das loiras. Todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles agora – Quer dizer... como a simples _presença _de uma pessoa pode afetar tanto assim outra pessoa? Isso pra mim não tem sentido!

- Pois pra mim faz. – O líder dos Brasil Blade não foi o único surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Yuy, um tanto rouca. – Não foi só durante o Torneio Africano que eu me senti assim, isso vem acontecendo há muito tempo e é sempre que o Yoshiyuki se aproxima.

- Ai. isso tá me dando calafrios! – Exclamou Rumiko, agarrada ao braço de Toshihiro com mais força que o necessário. Seu gesto foi imitado por Alice, que por pouco não arrancou o braço de Erik com seu mega-aperto. – Eu não gosto disso! To com medo...

- Hum... vocês já repararam como o sorriso do Yoshiyuki não é um sorriso exatamente feliz? Ou pelo menos não foi dessa última vez? – A essa altura dos acontecimentos, os beybladers se encontravam em uma espécie de círculo gigante, o que possibilitou a todos eles encararem Gaby com a mesma expressão interrogativa. – Não repararam? – A canadense ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ver o menear das cabeças de seus amigos. – Sempre me disseram que eu sou muito observadora... Acho que ter que encararam sempre as pessoas com quem eu estou falando pra poder me comunicar serviu pra alguma coisa afinal... Apesar de estar sempre sorrindo, a sensação que eu tive ao ficar perto do Yoshiyuki não é a mesma que eu tenho quando fico perto da Rumiko, por exemplo.

- Eu? – Perguntou Rumiko, confusa.

- É, Rumiko! Você de novo! – Depois de ficar tanto tempo sem falar nada, Ken finalmente encontrou a oportunidade que tanto aguardava para abrir a boca. – É sempre você, já reparou? Sabe, eu acho que concordo com a Gaby, até mesmo um cara denso como eu sentiu que o que quer que o pirralho feliz estivesse mandando pra gente, não era bom!

- Oh, finalmente o Tapado Descabelado falou alguma coisa que preste! Eu estou surpreso...

- Ah, é, Cloroplasto Reduzido de Ameba Duplicada? Pois então eu vou fazer uma coisa que vai te deixar mais surpreso ainda... e arrependido por ter me chamado de burro inútil que só fala bobagens e por ter falado mal do meu cabelo!

Foi a primeira vez que uma discussão entre a dupla de ouro dos Taichi foi tão bem-vinda por todos, até mesmo por Zanxam-sensei. Enquanto os meninos gritavam um com o outro, cuspiam rios de saliva a cada exclamação entusiasmada e puxavam cabelos e trocavam socos, a energia negativa e a tensão que pairavam sobre eles desde a chegada de Hajime Yuy dissipou-se quase que completamente, ainda mais depois que Elizabeth, David, Felipe e Luiz decidiram participar da discussão também, sentindo-se bem mais leves depois de descarregar a tensão que sentiam em xingamentos e intimidações.

* * *

Um ônibus de dois andares foi buscar os beybladers e levá-los ao hotel. No andar de cima, aqueles que estavam dispostos a tentar esquecer temporariamente a confusão no restaurante faziam tanta bagunça e tanta festa que quase capotaram o veículo. Apenas alguns poucos beybladers permaneceram no andar de baixo, entre eles, Yuy e Satsuki, que conversavam no fundo do ônibus, longe dos demais.

- Como você está se sentindo, Koichi? – Sentados lado a lado, sem ninguém por perto, a loira não se sentiu tão constrangida ao apertar a mão do amigo com visível preocupação. Ela encarava o líder dos Taichi diretamente nos olhos dele, e tinha a sensação de que conseguia, naquele momento, ver através de sua franja. Quando Yuy apertou a mão de Satsuki em um ato involuntário, o coração da loira acelerou tanto que podia ser ouvido pela dupla. A força do aperto respondeu a pergunta, e o garoto ficou longos minutos em silêncio antes de finalmente decidir falar, quebrando o contato visual com a loira.

- Eu tive um sonho enquanto estava desacordado. – Declarou ele, tentando dar à nova conversar um ar casual.

- Um sonho? – Perguntou a loira, curiosa. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de Yuy, ainda apertando firmemente a sua mão.

- É, ou algo parecido com isso. Eu não lembro dos detalhes, mas lembro de ter visto meu avô e meu pai conversando sobre uma espécie de plano. Eu era um bebê e eles falavam alguma coisa sobre um dos Soldier of Russia... Eu não sei até que ponto isso pode significar alguma coisa, mas eu tenho a sensação de que a sujeira por trás desse novo torneio não está só no fato de Hajime Yuy fazer suas próprias regras. Quando chegarmos no hotel, eu vou falar com meu avô. Espero que ele tenha alguma informação útil.

A conversa da dupla foi interrompida por um bastão de beisebol voador, que Yuy apanhou com a mão livre sem dificuldades. Ao que parecia, o antigo D.I.G.A., agora novamente reunido, decidiu continuar sua cruzada contra a ordem e a tranqüilidade, não se contentando em destruir apenas o andar superior do ônibus. O trio de baderneiros, com a reunião dos beybladers, ganhou mais adeptos, tornando-se um octeto. Não demorou muito para que Ken, Takashi, Elizabeth, William, David, Felipe, Luiz e Erik tivessem suas orelhas reduzidas a meros pedaços avermelhados de cartilagem doloridos.

O ônibus finalmente parou, estava diante do hotel. Pelos próximos dois meses, aquele seria a casa de mais de trinta beybladers munidos especiais, prontos para mostrar suas habilidades na arena. O último torneio do ano estava prestes a começar, e com ele viriam as maiores mudanças nas vidas de seus competidores.

_**

* * *

**__Eca, Jamie! __Que final cliché é esse? Por um acaso já se esqueceu como é que se escreve, é? Ah, não, peraí, eu esqueci que você nunca soube escrever direito... 8D_

_**James: **__ahahaha, muito engraçado, Ken... ¬¬'''_

_**Felipe: **__Blergh, eu apareci preocupado com o Yuy-baka! Isso é inadmissível! Eu exijo que você mude aquela cena, Jamie-chan! ò.ó_

_**Hehashiro: **__É! E aproveita e muda a cena que o Igorov ganha de mim! ò.ó_

_**Igorov: **__Você quer dizer "te humilha", né? u.ú_

_**Hehashiro: **__¬¬'_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, vocês estão reclamando demais! Deixem o James fazer o que ele quiser! _

_**Felipe: **__Você só fala isso porque teve a sua ceninha bunitinha com o Yuy-baka com direito a contato físico! Quero só ver o que vai acontecer quando o Jamie-chan fazer o Yuy-baka terminar a história namorando a Alexandrova! _

_**Alexandrova: **__Como é que é? ò.ó (Ameaçadoramente assustadora) _

_**Felipe: **__(engole seco) Erm... quer dizer... quando o Yuy-baka começar a namorar a Lily..._

_**Hehashiro: **__Como é que é? (Mais assustador ainda que a Alexandrova) ò.ó _

_**Felipe: **__(Engolindo BEM seco) Ah... quer dizer... namorar a Jun..._

_**Len: **__Como é que é? (Assustador mostrando o aparelho com arames saindo pra fora) ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Puta que o pariu! Eu só me fodol nessa merda! i.i_

_**Franklin: **__Vai te fu(piiiiiiii), seu mer(piiiii)!!! Falar palavrão é a __minha __marca registrada, po(piiiiiiiii)! Ò.ó A sua é contar mentiras, cac(piiiiii)!!! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, é, tem razão! o.o Então aqui vai..._

_No fim da fic, o Toshihiro vai descobrir que não gosta da Rumiko, era tudo um grande engano. Ele na verdade nutre um amor incestuoso pelo irmão mais velho e... _

_**Hehashiro: **__Ainda bem que eu sei que ele é um mentiroso, senão o Yuy não seria o único a bater nele... ¬¬''_

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu digo o mesmo... ¬¬'''_

_**Alice: **__Pessoal, falta pouco agora para o aniversário de dois anos da fic!! XDDDD_

_(Chega com o Erik carregando um bolo gigante na costas) _

_**Erik: **__(morrendo pra carregar o bolo de 200kg)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oba, bolo! __XDD Espero que seja de chocolate! XDD_

_**Ken: **__Ah, não, vilões malvados que se fingem de bonzinhos não podem comer bolo. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Só porque você quer! XDD Quero ver alguém me impedir! XDDD Não é, Koichi nii-chan? XDDD (olhar sugestivo pro Yuy)_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''_

_**Isaakov: **__Ah, o amor fraterno é tão lindo... n.n_

_**Ken: **__Não sei onde tá a beleza de ser humilhado por um pirralho de seis anos de idade... ¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Na verdade, agora falta bem pouco pra eu fazer 10!!! XDDD Uma mão cheia! XDDD (Yoshiyuki emocionado mostrando as duas mãos estendidas) _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, que legal, Yoshiyuki! __XDD Você está crescendo tão rápido! XDD (Rumiko pulando com o Yoshiyuki em volta dos beybladers)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Acho que a Rumiko ainda não percebeu que o Yoshiyuki é o vilão da história... ¬¬'' _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Só porque eu sou vilão isso não significa que eu não tenha carisma e seja bunitinho! XDDDD (ainda pulando com a Rumiko comemorando o aniversário adiantado)_

_**Lhana: **__Eu tenho doisss! (mostrando um dedinho de cada mão) XDDDD_

_**David: **__Olha, gente, a Lhana sabe contar! Eu sabia que a minha afilhada era superdotada! (abraçando a Lhana) _

_(Beybladers babando)_

_**Igorov: **__Sem querer ser estraga-prazeres, mas já sendo... Por que é que tem um bolo gigante de 200kg de chocolate se esse não é nenhum capítulo comemorativo? u.ú_

_**Gaby: **__Se a questão é ter o que comemorar, meu aniversário é no sábado! _

_**Elizabeth: **__Aliás, falando em aniversários, com o aniversário da Gaby já vão ser quatro personagens com fic de aniversário atrasadas! Eu exijo uma explicação! E exijo que o Jamie-chan dê um prazo pra postar todas! (ameaçando com um bastão em chamas) _

_**James: **__Erm... erm... (recuando vagarosamente)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ora, não se preocupe! XDDD O Jamie-chan não se atreveria a atrasar o meu aniversário! XDDD Isso significa que até lá todas as fics vão ser postadas! XDD Podem acreditar em mim! XDD_

_**Rumiko: **__Quando é que é o seu aniversário, Yoshiyuki? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Se você ainda não descobriu a essa altura do campeonato, Rumiko, não sou eu que vou dizer! XDDDD_

_**Rumiko: **__Como você é mau, Yoshiyuki! ç.ç_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu sei! XDDD Se não, eu não seria o vilão fofinho, bunitinho e extremamente forte dessa história! XDDDD E também não seria o personagem favorito do Jamie-chan! XDDD_

_**James: **__Quem foi que disse que você é o meu personagem favorito? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Hum... acho que o fato de você ter criado um monte de desculpas pra eu aparecer ao longo da fic mesmo sem que isso fosse necessário deixa isso bem claro! XDDD Ah, é o carisma dos Yuy... Não é, Satsuki? _

_**Satsuki: **__(olhando distraidamente pro Yuy) Ah... é... O que? O.õ (Sem entender nada)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Exatamente! XDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Aí, eu não gostei dessa história de um pirralho dominar o off-talk e ownar todo mundo! ò.ó Luiz, vamos nos revoltar contra ele! ò.ó_

_**Luiz: **__É isso aí! Revolta! Revolta! ò.ó (Munido de espingarda, rifle, carabina, facas, espadas, bazookas e estilingues) _

_**Cristiano: **__Oh, o capitão vai lutar! O.O (cara de impressionado)_

_**Ayatá: **__Não, ele vai é se matar... Nunca subestime os baixinhos, Felipe! ¬¬'''_

_**Felipe: **__Hey, Ayatá, de que lado você está? Ò.Ó_

_**Ayatá: **__Eu sou neutro. Me recuso a apoiar as suas bobagens, mas também não sou idiota a ponto de apoiar os vilões da fic. _

_**Felipe: **__Mané! ò.ó_

_(Felipe e Luiz armados até os dentes)_

_(Yoshiyuki sentado em um trono fazendo pose de fodão)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Quem quer me desafiar? XDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Eu te desafio! Meu nome é Felipe da Silva, o Rei dos Malandros, Príncipe dos Vadios e Conselheiro dos Arruaceiros! E anarquista de plantão também! _

_**Luiz: **__E eu sou Luiz Schester, Presidente dos Renegados, Ministro dos Desavisados e Governador dos Desempregados! E monarquista convicto! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso soa um tanto incoerente, sabiam? XDDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Incoerente é um moleque de nove anos de idade que acha que só porque está sentando no trono fazendo pose é o ser mais poderoso do mundo! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ora, mas eu sou o ser mais poderoso do mundo! XDDD E posso provar! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki pega o cetro mágico nefasto e transforma o Luiz em uma estátua de pedra)_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, não, Luiz! O.O_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E eu posso fazer pior... XDDD _

_(Yoshiyuki transforma a estátua do Luiz em uma estátua de mulherzinha)_

_**Felipe: **__OMGWTFBBC!!! Ò.Ó Yoshiyuki, você é... você é... (completamente perplexo) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Malvado? XD Cruel? XD Sagaz? __XD_

_**Felipe: **__Você é INCRÍVEL!!! Eu sou seu fã! (emocionado) Eu passei a minha vida inteira chamando o Luiz de viado, e agora você chega e transforma ele em mulherzinha! Isso é perfeito! Oh, você é o melhor! (se ajoelha perante o Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Sim, eu sei que eu sou demais! XD E por isso é que eu vou te fazer um pequeno favor... XD_

_(Yoshiyuki faz o Luiz deixar de ser estátua)_

_**Luiz(a): **__AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh! __(Grita como mulherzinha) Ai, que horror! Eu sou uma garota! AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! (continua gritando como mulherzinha) _

_**Felipe: **__Pensa pelo lado bom, Luiz(a), agora eu não posso mais te chamar de viado... _

_**Luiz: **__(faz gesto obsceno pro Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **__Em compensação, agora nós dois estamos juntos de novo... (olhar significativo)_

_**Luiz(a): **__Juntos de novo? Isso pra mim parece coisa de romance mamão-com-açúcar... u.ú_

_**Felipe: **__Não, eu quis dizer __juntos de novo... __(olhar ainda mais significativo)_

_**Luiz(a): **__Ah, é... _

_(Luiz(a) e Felipe apanham o arsenal de armas)_

_**Felipe e Luiz(a): **__Prepare-se para se render a nós, Yoshiyuki Yuy! (Apontando o arsenal de armas para o Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, vocês me traíram! XD Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... XD Mas naõ se preocupem, vocês não podem me derrotar agora! XD O grande vilão só pode ser derrotado no fim da história, lembram? XDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Droga, é mesmo... _

_**Luiz(a): **__Isso vai adiar os nossos planos por mais alguns capítulos... _

_**Felipe: **__Mas você não perde por esperar, Yuy-menor! Eu ainda vou acabar com você! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Tá, tá, agora que você já falou tudo que tinha que falar, que tal se a gente fosse comer o bolo do aniversário adiantado da Gaby? XDDD_

_**Luiz(a): **__Sabe, até que às vezes você fala alguma coisa que preste... (olhar significativo pro Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, é..._

_(Trio de bárbaros atacando o bolo de chocolate gigante)_

_(Beybladers atacando o bolo de chocolate gigante)_

_(Beybladers indo parar no hospital com crise diabética)_

_(Hospital desmorona por causa dos beybladers)_

_(Donos do hospital entram com um processo por danos materiais contra o James)_

_(James vai à falência)_

_(James e beybladers indo morar embaixo da ponte)_

_(Franklin se lembra que é rico e milionário e foge com a Christie pra longe da ponte)_

_(Beybladers e James congelam embaixo da ponte com o frio de –3°C que fez no Rio Grande do Sul ontem) _

_(Estátuas do James e dos beybladers congelados ficam pra sempre preservadas embaixo da ponte)_

_Mil anos depois..._

_(Um grupo de arqueólogos faz uma escavação e descobre os beybladers)_

_(teorias absurdas surgem sobre eles)_

_(arqueólogos revivem os beyblades e o James)_

_(Eles se arrependem do que fizeram dois minutos depois de fazerem)_

_(Arqueólogos mandam James e beybladers de volta pro passado com uma máquina do tempo modernona.)_

_(A máquina do tempo entra em uma dimensão paralela e destrói o mundo só porque todos os off-talk têm que terminar com o mundo sendo destruído)_

_FIM!!!_


	102. Novas regras

CAPÍTULO LXLV

NOVAS REGRAS

Três de novembro, segunda-feira. Restaurante na cobertura do hotel.

Desde a chegada ao novo hotel, a tensão fez-se uma constante entre os beybladers reunidos. Apesar da ameaça maior representada pelos Soldier of Russia e das novas regras que Hajime Yuy provavelmente imporia no torneio prestes a começar, as equipes não podiam se esquecer de que seriam rivais durante a competição, e por isso relutavam em se socializar com os outros, até mesmo com os Taichi. Na hora do café da manhã, os sete times escolheram mesas distantes para se sentarem, conversando aos cochichos enquanto observavam com o canto do olho os rivais.

- Né, Satsuki... olha só o jeito que o John come... será que isso significa que ele tem uma nova técnica superpoderosa pra usar contra a gente? – Perguntou Ken para a loira CDF. Seu time havia unido duas mesas no centro do restaurante e ele sentara-se frente a garota.

- Sim, Ken, assim como o jeito que eu estou abrindo e fechando ameaçadoramente os meus punhos significa que eu plantar flores no jardim assim que parar de nevar lá fora. – Foi a resposta de Satsuki, que fazia o gesto mencionado de forma que não somente Ken, como também qualquer um que os tivesse observando, pudesse ver e sentir o teor da ameaça.

- Ok, ok, eu entendi o recado... – O mestre de Fenrochi baixou a cabeça, desanimado, e decidiu que, daquele momento em diante, só devia dividir suas opiniões com Takashi, que era pequeno demais para poder intimidá-lo da mesma forma que Satsuki ou os outros Taichi.

- Koichi, você não está comendo nada... – Uma vez livre do encosto-da-franja-doida, as atenções de Satsuki voltaram-se exclusivamente para o líder de seu time, sentado na ponta da mesa, próximo a ela. Desde a chegada ao hotel, ele não trocara nenhuma palavra com os companheiros de time e evitava-os sempre que possível. O fato de estar novamente junto de sua equipe provavelmente se devia ao início do torneio e à necessidade de mostrar que o time entrava unido na competição mais importante do ano. – Não sabemos o que vai acontecer hoje, então...

- Eu não estou com fome. – Respondeu ele, sem encarar a loira. A maioria da equipe entendeu que ele não queria mais ser incomodado. Rumiko, entretanto, resolveu ignorar a mensagem escondida, declarando:

- Mas você deve comer! Todos nós temos que comer bem se quisermos lutar bem hoje! Já imaginou se aquele homem mau põe a gente pra lutar contra os Soldier of Russia logo na primeira luta? Não vamos poder fazer nada de estômago vazio!

- Rumiko... – Percebendo o perigo em que a garota se encontrava, Toshihiro, sentado na ponta oposta da mesa, cercado pela japonesa e por Takashi, tentou fazer a sua mão encontrar a da garota como sinal de alerta, porém ela estava tão entusiasmada gesticulando que tudo que ele conseguiu fazer foi cutucar levemente a sua canela com o bico de seu tênis.

- Ai, Toshihiro! Isso doeu, sabia?

Não só os Taichi, como também todos os presentes no restaurante ouviram. A vontade do chinês era de desaparecer por baixo da mesa e só sair de lá quando todos já tivessem deixado o local. Ele tinha certeza que, enquanto deixava o corpo escorregar pela cadeira, seu rosto adquiria uma coloração avermelhada – talvez até púrpura – muito parecida com as que antes dominavam o rosto de Satsuki quando ela se aproximava do líder de sua equipe. O começo do que parecia ser uma onda de gargalhadas foi ouvido, iniciando-se na mesa dos Brasil Blade e se espalhando, porém ela logo foi interrompida.

A temperatura do restaurante caiu quando as duas portas de vidro decoradas em ouro se abriram e seis figuras pouco amistosas entraram. Yoshiyuki, seus pais e sua equipe escolheram uma mesa convenientemente próxima dos Taichi para se sentarem e comeram em silêncio, observando atentamente a equipe japonesa. O mais novo dos Yuy não tirou o sorriso gigante do rosto, ora observando seu irmão mais velho, ora observando Rumiko e Toshihiro. Quando a equipe anfitriã finalmente foi embora, murmuros excitados e frenéticos encheram o salão, todos se perguntando mais ou menos as mesmas coisas:

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Eles são a equipe da Rússia, certo? Achei que eles já morassem aqui...

- Por que eles têm que ficar no hotel também?

- O Yoshiyuki não disse que morava em Moscou?

- O que foi isso agora a pouco?

Os ânimos só foram acalmados com a chegada de Daitenji-san, Zanxam-sensei e Keiko ao restaurante. Os olhares de todos os beybladers votaram-se para o trio de adultos apreensivos e a professora foi a primeira a falar:

- Equipes participantes do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, por favor voltem aos seus respectivos _flats _o mais rápido possível. Foi deixada para vocês uma folha com instruções quanto ao transporte até o ginásio e às aulas durante o próximo mês. Há também instruções sobre como agir dentro das dependências do hotel e durante os treinos. Esperamos contar com a compreensão de todos. Qualquer dúvida, falem comigo, Daitenji-san ou Keiko.

- O ônibus para o ginásio vai sair em meia hora. – Declarou Daitenji-san, logo após o término da fala da professora. – Não se atrasem, não poderemos esperar.

O trio se retirou, e durante poucos segundos os beybladers permaneceram em silêncio. Assim que as informações recém-ditas foram absorvidas, porém, os murmuros recomeçaram, desta vez sem nada que os silenciasse até a entrada nos _flats, _onde se tornaram conversas normais ou um pouco exaltadas. Como para cada equipe um andar havia sido designado, não havia riscos de serem ouvidos pelos outros.

O restaurante estava localizado na cobertura. Vendo que os elevadores estariam lotados com tanta gente querendo descer para os andares inferiores, os Taichi decidiram descer até o seu _flat _pelas escadas de emergência. Passaram o oitavo andar, que provavelmente não tinha nenhuma equipe do campeonato hospedada, e seguiram direto para o _flat _número 701, no sétimo andar. Assim que Yuy abriu a porta, Ken, Rumiko e Takashi correram para dentro, brigando para ver quem ficaria no sofá de dois lugares extremamente fofo colocado em frente à televisão de plasma gigante na sala de estar. Por ser menor, Takashi acabou tendo que se contentar com uma das duas poltronas acolchoadas, a outra delas ficando com Toshihiro. Yuy e Satsuki, totalmente concentrados na tal folha com instruções, acabaram sentando-se nas cadeiras da pequena mesa de quatro lugares um pouco mais afastada dos demais.

- Oh, isso é...

A exclamação de Satsuki chamou a atenção de todos, e a loira foi obrigada a ler o que causara tanto espanto:

- Aqui diz que os Soldier of Russia, por determinação do comitê organizador, vão ficar no hotel também, para facilitar o transporte para o ginásio. E eles estão no 801, logo acima da gente!

- O que? – Perguntaram os outros Taichi, em coro.

* * *

A equipe oriental não era a única surpresa com o conteúdo da folha. No andar logo abaixo deles, no _flat _601, os Brasil Blade planejavam uma revolta contra o que chamaram de "ditadura do vilão mal-encarado":

- Companheiros, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu me recuso a aceitar essas regras impostas pra gente! – Exclamou Felipe, jogando longe a folha com as novas regras de conduta. – Eu me recuso a ir para a cama às nove e meia da noite, isso é ridículo! Não somos mais bebês!

- Eles vão desligar todas as luzes e a tv depois desse horário! Quem eles pensam que são? – Luiz seguiu a deixa do líder, arrebentando a tipóia que mantinha seu braço elevado com um movimento brusco.

- Sinceramente, eu _num _vejo _ninhum _problema em ir dormir às _novi _i meia, _méurrei.._. Mas eu também _num _gosto da idéia de ser obrigado a isso, não...

- Bom, se até o Carlos concorda com o Felipe, eu acho que a coisa é séria mesmo... – Ayatá olhava do baiano, que ocupava todo o sofá de dois lugares e ainda ficava com as penas para fora em seu novo lugar preferido de descanso, para o líder e o vice-líder com uma expressão pensativa. Normalmente agiria com cautela sempre que Felipe lançava uma de suas idéias inconseqüentes, e normalmente tinha o apoio de Carlos, mesmo que este apenas fizesse corpo presente na discussão. Dessa vez, porém, sua equipe concordava inteiramente com o líder em uma de suas idéias loucas, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para mudar isso. – Estou com vocês, seja lá o que vocês estejam pensando em fazer.

- Oh, Ayatá, meu caro, você não vai se arrepender da sua decisão...

* * *

Logo abaixo dos brasileiros, outro time enfrentava problemas com o novo regulamento:

- "_A qualquer participante do Campeonato Mundial fica proibida a saída do hotel sem aviso prévio e autorização do Comitê Organizador, salvo casos de extrema urgência_"! Francamente, quem eles pensam que nós somos? – Um Hehashiro em vias de se tornar um monstro raivoso segurava a folha com as regras já em posição de rasgá-la em vários pedaços. Lily abraçou-o por trás na esperança de evitar que isso acontecesse:

- Calma, Hehashiro, calma! Isso é só...

- Eu já tenho dezoito anos, Lily, não sou uma criança que precisa ficar pedindo autorização pra sair de um hotel! Sou dono do meu nariz, eles não podem me impedir de sair daqui se eu quiser! – Rebateu o líder dos The Strongest, ainda irritado, mas não fora de controle.

- Então vai lá e diz isso na cara daqueles seguranças enormes do tamanho de gorilas que eles colocaram lá na porta de entrada! – Exclamou David, do outro lado da sala. Ele estava observando a entrada do hotel pela janela, e seus olhos encontravam-se exatamente sobre dois dos mencionados seguranças. – É só impressão minha ou a idéia é nos manter presos aqui?

- Eu não me surpreenderia se os _flats _tivessem câmeras de seguranças instaladas... – Declarou Mário, indo se juntar a David na janela.

- To me sentindo um rato em uma gaiola... E não gosto nada disso. – Com este comentário, Hehashiro dirigiu-se ao quarto que dividia com Lily e se trancou lá dentro.

* * *

- Hum... aqui diz que a sala de aula vai ser em uma sala especial perto do restaurante... Será que vamos poder olhar a paisagem da rua?

- No _flat _401, os Blue Fish encontravam-se sentados na mesa quadrada com a folha das regras no centro dela. Decididos a manter a calma e a não se irritar com o que quer que estivessem lendo, encararam a pergunta de Kian com bom-humor. Foi Len quem respondeu:

- Eu duvido. Uma _vess_ na _shala_ de aula, vai _sher_ _difíssil_ não olhar para Zanxam-_shenshei_...

- E aqui também diz que teremos trinta e cinco alunos em sala... – Leu Jun em voz alta.

- Que estranho, pelos meus cálculos nós somos trinta e um... – Rebateu Chang, contando mentalmente o número de equipes e seus participantes. – Será que...

As palavras que completariam a frase do mestre supercrescido de Kaite apareceram na mente de seus companheiros quase que por telepatia. O sentimento que os invadiu não foi de revolta, e sim de medo, ao perceberem que teriam que dividir a sala com os temíveis Soldier of Russia. Tensos, os quatro se encararam até Jun decidir fazer um chá. Quando ela voltou, seus amigos estavam um pouco mais calmos e já tinham lido toda a folha. Nenhum deles parecia muito satisfeito, Len principalmente.

- É melhor _vossê_ não ler tudo, Jun. _Ashim vossê _não vai ter vontade de socar a _messa. _– Declarou o líder chinês, aceitando o chá que a garota o oferecera. – Pelo _menoss ass aulass _terminam no fim do _mêss. Assho _que é a única _coissa _boa que _eshtá eshcrita _aí...

- Queria que o Toshihiro tivesse aqui...

A declaração do caçula do time fez Len ficar pensativo. Como seu melhor amigo estaria encarando a situação? Deu um tapinha amigável nas costas do companheiro, sorrindo sem abrir a boca por motivos óbvios.

Em algum lugar acima deles, Toshihiro teve um súbito ataque de tosse, que passou tão repentinamente quanto começou.

* * *

No _flat _301, um trio de meninas muito arrumadas lia com certa dificuldade as regras descritas na famigerada folha plastificada. Sua líder não estava presente, ocupada demais polindo seus preciosos bastões de beisebol no quarto que dividia com sua melhor amiga.

- Beth, vem cá! Você precisa ler isso! – Chamou Cathy, ladeada por suas duas amigas. Ela segurava o papel para que todas pudessem ler e estava ficando irritada com a demora da líder em aparecer, ainda mais em uma situação tão séria como aquela.

- Já vou, já vou! – Exclamou uma voz abafada. Alguns minutos depois, a líder das Girl Power, vestida em seu habitual uniforme _Yankee _com um bastão de beisebol brilhante pendurado feito uma mochila transversal em suas costas, tomava o papel das mãos da aspirante a cantora e começava a leitura. Por ter ainda dez anos de idade e ser, assim como suas outras companheiras de time, um tanto ingênua, não entendeu o significado da maioria das novas imposições, porém uma delas chamou sua atenção. – O que? Temos lugares marcados no ônibus? Pra que isso?

- É, eu também não gostei! Lá se foram os meus planos de sentar na frente e observar a paisagem no janelão! – Exclamou Cathy, recuperando a folha roubada. – Ficamos lá atrás, e os caras mais próximos de nós são os Brasil Blade! Isso vai ser horrível!

- O que você tem contra os Brasil Blade, Cathy? – Perguntou Gaby, encarando a companheira nos olhos.

- Ah, nada... só que eles são um bando de garotos! – Respondeu a esquentadinha do grupo. – Não vai ter nenhuma outra menina perto da gente pra podermos conversar sobre assuntos legais!

- Eu concordo! – Exclamou Marie, colocando-se ao lado das amigas. – Eu não quero se a número 36... Eu quero ficar lá na frente!

- A gente pode tentar ver se alguém quer trocar quando formos para o ônibus... – Sugeriu Gaby. – Talvez a Rumiko deixe!

- Então vamos logo, já está quase na hora de sair! – Exclamou Elizabeth, já se dirigindo à porta.

- Espera! Nós não estamos prontas!

E assim, as três Girl Power começaram sua luta particular contra o relógio, tentando não se atrasar logo no primeiro dia de competições.

* * *

Diferente do que acontecia no andar de cima, no _flat _201 os Europe Fire!, entendendo perfeitamente o que as novas regras significavam, não seguraram a indignação:

- _Puta que o pariu! _Isso é ridículo! Como assim "_o conteúdo das bagagens será periodicamente examinado por uma equipe contratada pela organização do torneio especialmente para este fim"_? Isso é invasão de privacidade, _caralho! _Eu vou falar com o meu pai e vou exigir um advogado!

- Acho que não vai dar. Aqui diz que não podemos usar o serviço telefônico do hotel a não ser para ligações dentro do país. E toda a correspondência enviada por correio vai ser antes examinada. – Erik, por cima do ombro do líder, leu uma das linhas que ainda não haviam sido vistas por ele. – Isso está ficando ridículo...

- Eles estão tentando prender a gente, não estão? – Perguntou Christie. Ela e Alice estavam mais afastadas da dupla, curtindo o sofá fofo enquanto ouviam o conteúdo da folha lido em voz alta por Franklin, sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa. – Querem impedir que qualquer equipe que possa representar uma ameaça à equipe da casa possa ter seus recursos para vencer o torneio, tornar-se mais forte e subir ao estrelato! Ah, mas se eles pensam que podem impedir a mim, Christie Roberts, de alcançar a fama e a glória, eles estão muito enganados! Cretinas ou não, não vão ser essas regrinhas idiotas escritas em uma simples folha de papel plastificado que vão me impedir de realizar o meu sonho!

- Disseste tudo, Chris! Quem é que se importa com essas regras? Vamos simplesmente fazer o que sabemos fazer melhor e ganhar este torneio pela nossa vontade de lutar!– Empolgada, Alice começou a pular no sofá, por pouco não causando uma tragédia. A última coisa que a equipe européia precisava era uma confusão logo na primeira semana de estada no novo hotel.

- Dessa vez, eu também concordo com a Chris. Estamos presos. – Erik atirou as costas contra a parede, distanciando-se da maldita folha. – Eu me pergunto o que podemos fazer pra sair daqui...

- Ah, essa resposta é simples... – Declarou Franklin, largando o papel em cima da mesa e se levantando. – Vamos ganhar o torneio.

* * *

Os WATB, ao lerem as novas regras em seu _flat _no primeiro andar, pularam logo para a parte que mais lhes interessava: àquela referente ao uso da arena para os treinos em equipe. Como era de se esperar, não ficaram nenhum pouco contentes com o que leram:

- Impossível! – Exclamou uma irritada Ann. Seus amigos, por precaução, recuaram alguns passos em direção à porta da rua. – Isso não tem cabimento! Como assim "_reservar o horário com 48 horas de antecedência"_? Isso quer dizer que não poderemos treinar até quarta-feira no mínimo! Que tipo de hotel com arena de treinos que hospeda os competidores da maior competição do ano impõe tantas regras só pra dificultar o acesso dos competidores a eles? Isso é favorecimento! Eu tenho certeza que os Soldier of Russia já reservaram a arena pra hoje e pra amanhã, certeza absoluta!

- Tá, Ann, nós não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso e...

- Aí é que você se engana, _maninho... _– John engoliu seco. Sabia que não devia ter aberto sua boca naquele momento. Agora estava encrencado. – Eu vou falar com Keiko e com Daitenji-san! Eles devem ser capazes de fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso! E, se eles não puderem resolver, eu mesma vou dar um jeito!

- Mas... mas...

- E sem "mas"! Pra um líder de equipe você está me saindo um covarde, senhor John Willians! Cresça e apareça! Eu não pretendo ficar na sua sombra, ouviu?

Dizendo isso, Ann deixou o _flat_, encaminhando-se para o ônibus. Ela só descobriria que deveria estar sentada no assento de número 28 ao encarar uma igualmente irritada Alexandrova reclamando seu lugar de direito. Quando os gêmeos Willians se reencontraram algum tempo depois, John desejou que a janela do ônibus pudesse ser aberta, pois ficar entre a irmã raivosa e um pedaço de vidro escurecido lhe dava uma sensação muito desconfortável de estar sendo esmagado por energias negativas intimidantes.

Depois da saída da vice-líder, o trio restante se dedicou a ler as outras regras. A cada absurdo que encontravam, os três trocavam olhares preocupados. No fim da leitura, estavam cores dores no pescoço de tanto virá-lo para encarar os companheiros.

* * *

As Girl Power foram as últimas a chegar no ônibus, quando este já estava ligando os motores. Rapidamente cumprimentaram Zanxam-sensei, Daitenji-san e Keiko, que tomavam café no primeiro andar, e subiram as escadas para o segundo andar. A escada ficava entre os assentos 17 e 18 e 13 e 14, que acomodavam Franklin e Erik e Hehashiro e David respectivamente. Seguindo pelo corredor, a equipe canadense encontrou a outra dupla dos Europe Fire!, os WATB e Brasil Blade antes de tomar seus lugares no fundo do ônibus. Elizabeth, no banco número 33, tinha o conforto de poder olhar pela janela a paisagem da nova cidade coberta de neve. A sua frente ficava o único lugar não ocupado do ônibus, ao lado de Cristiano. Cathy estava ao seu lado, Gaby na outra janela com Marie ao seu lado. À frente das meninas, Ayatá e Carlos.

A dupla mais barulhenta dos Brasil Blade encontrava-se frente a Cristiano, ao lado de Ann e John. Vendo o quão irritada estava a vice-líder dos WATB, os brasileiros decidiram não conversar com ela, e não tiveram muita sorte ao puxar assunto com Alice e Christie a sua frente. Enquanto a loira sorria e pulava no banco enquanto falava, a polonesa simplesmente falava sem parar a uma velocidade cada vez maior. Aquele não era um bom lugar para se ficar, realmente.

Nos bancos ao lado das meninas européias, William se sentia no paraíso. No lugar em que estava, encontrava-se cercado por meninas, com talvez a exceção de Erik. Ann, Alice, Christie e Lily estavam todas em seu campo de visão, e ele teria tentado convidá-las para algum programa caso conseguisse parar de babar. Emy não gostou nada da atitude do colega, mas contentou-se em gravar em seu cérebro todos os lugares pelos quais passavam no caminho até o ginásio. Essa era a vantagem de ficar na janela.

Hehashiro se encarregou de apresentar David aos Blue Fish. A região que envolvia os primeiros dezesseis assentos do ônibus teria ficado relativamente barulhenta se não fosse a presença dos Soldier of Russia na primeira fila de bancos. Como não podia deixar de ser, Yoshiyuki ficou logo à frente de seu irmão mais velho, e não foi discreto ao observá-lo durante todo o percurso. Ao lado do líder oriental, Toshihiro praticamente escalava o banco para poder ver o irmão, afastado dele pela fileira de Takashi e Satsuki enquanto sentia um olhar gelado vindo do assento de Igorov arrepiar sua espinha periodicamente. Rumiko tentou manter-se alegre e despreocupada, mas a presença de Alexandrova e Isaakov a menos de dois metros de distância atrapalhou seus planos. Ao menos tinha Ken ao seu lado para alegrá-la com comentários idiotas. Len e Jun, logo atrás deles, também tinham seus momentos engraçados quando a chinesa tentava se aproximar mais do "namorado".

* * *

- _Nooooooossa!_ Esse lugar é enorme! – David foi o primeiro a se manifestar quando o grande grupo de beybladers colocou os pés no ginásio onde aconteceriam as lutas do campeonato. Construído recentemente, tinha capacidade para cinqüenta mil pessoas e uma arquitetura de dar inveja às cedes olímpicas. A obra fora financiada pela Associação Russa de Beyblade, a dona do ginásio. Havia uma grande arena bem no centro, bancos macios e confortáveis para os beybladers que assistam aos seus companheiros de equipe e uma pequena passarela elevada a cerca de três metros do chão, onde ficaria o narrador. Quatro telões gigantescos colocados no teto permitiam uma boa visualização da luta até mesmo para aqueles que se encontravam nas últimas fileiras de cadeiras. – Mal posso esperar pra lutar aqui!

- Sentem-se crianças, sentem-se. – Pediu Daitenji-san. Ele e Zanxam-sensei, responsáveis por guiar o grupo até seus lugares, saíram logo depois, deixando a mãe de Takashi como responsável pelos beybladers. Eles encontraram-se no camarote de honra com Hajime e Kino Yuy, além de outros membros do comitê organizador do torneio e o novo juiz da competição, contratado especialmente para este torneio. O narrador – o mesmo de todas as outra etapas do circuito mundial – já estava na arena, animando a multidão que chegava enquanto cumprimentava seus velhos conhecidos. Rumiko & Cia. tinham lugares reservados na primeira fila das arquibancadas, em um espaço denominado "área V.I.P.".

- Acho que já está na hora _dele_ aparecer para dizer o quanto os Soldier of Russia vão ser favorecidos nesse torneio...

Mal o líder dos Taichi terminou sua frase, Hajime Yuy saiu do camarote e pediu o microfone do narrador. A multidão, formada principalmente por russos patrióticos, aplaudiu-o com fervor, enquanto os trinta beybladers da área V.I.P. se esforçaram para juntar e separar suas mãos meia dúzia de vezes sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- _Доброе утро, народ! Добро пожаловать! _Bem vindos todos vocês, amantes de beyblade! É co muito orgulho que eu, Hajime Yuy, presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade, declaro aberta a grande final do Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade! Pelos próximos dois meses, esse ginásio vai ferver com as mais eletrizantes lutas protagonizadas pelos melhores beybladers do mundo! Antes de começarmos, porém, eu gostaria de esclarecer quais serão as novas regras da competição, organizadas para trazer mais emoção ao torneio.

- _Aposto dez dólares que eu não vou gostar dessas regras... _– Sussurrou Ken no ouvido de Takashi.

- _Aposto dez dólares que eu vou querer arrebentar a cara dele quando o discurso acabar. – _Respondeu o chinezinho. Os dois apertaram as mãos para selar o compromisso.

- Em primeiro lugar, esse primeiro mês, o mês de novembro, será uma espécie de aquecimento para as verdadeiras lutas. Os países que eram membros da antiga União Soviética, que não participaram nem do Torneio Europeu, nem do Torneio Asiático, vão estar conosco nesta primeira fase, e lutarão contra as oito equipes classificadas até agora, em uma ordem aleatória. O vencedor de cada confronto ganhará o direito de, durante o mês de dezembro, desafiar a equipe anfitriã, os Soldier of Russia, pelo título do campeonato mundial.

A multidão deu vivas enquanto os beybladers trocavam olhares espantados. Mesmo as suas suposições mais absurdas de novos regulamentos não incluíam outras equipes ou "todos contra um". Hajime continuou seu discurso.

- Todas as equipes que passarem da primeira fase enfrentarão os Soldier of Russia e, no caso de vitória de uma delas, essa equipe será declarada campeã. Na improvável situação de que mais de uma vença, esses times lutarão entre si pelo título. Se ninguém vencer, os Soldier of Russia serão declarados os campeões mundiais!

Mais vivas da torcida. Na primeira fila, a grande maioria dos beybladers parecia prestes a vomitar. Antes que pudesse controlar sua impulsividade, Felipe levantou-se e dirigiu a palavra a Hajime com o mesmo respeito que tinha por políticos da oposição:

- Então isso significa que nós não vamos nos enfrentar entre a gente, é isso? E significa também que ser o campeão não é ser necessariamente o melhor, mas ser melhor do que o seu timinho de fantoches?

Todos souberam que o líder brasileiro havia ido longe demais quando a equipe russa se levantou com as beyblades preparadas, encarando feio o paulistano. Hajime Yuy sorriu maliciosamente antes de responder:

- Ora, ora, Silva-kun... Você é bem corajoso... interrompeu o meu discurso para me enfrentar... ganhou alguns créditos com isso... – Felipe, apesar de suar frio, não recuou. Só de encarar aquele homem nos olhos seu corpo congelava e suas pernas tremiam. O poder dominador daqueles grandes olhos azuis era imenso, só de encará-los sentia suas energias indo embora. – Mas eu temo que a sua interpretação esteja errada. Eu duvido que qualquer um de vocês seja capaz de vencer um dos membros de minha equipe. No momento em que vocês foram escolhidos para vir aqui, sua derrota foi decidida. A diferença de poder entre o meu time e o de vocês é grande demais, só um milagre fará vocês vencerem.

- Pois então é isso que vamos fazer! – Para a surpresa de todos, Koichi Yuy também se levantou, colocando-se ao lado de Felipe. O líder brasileiro sentiu seu corpo rígido relaxar um pouco e o seu coração desacelerar consideravelmente depois disso.

- Oh, agora é o outro líder metido a valentão que me desafia... Mas será que esse desafio vai além das palavras?

- O que você quer dizer? – Ao contrário de Felipe, Yuy conseguia encarar Hajime sem ficar paralisado, estava acostumado com esse olhar. Estava determinado e sabia que o pai conseguiria interpretar isso ao encará-lo.

- Eu proponho que você e Silva-kun lutem em dupla contra Yoshiyuki e Vladmir. Agora.

- O que? – Não somente os dois líderes, mas também a grande maioria dos beybladers fez a mesma pergunta.

- Exatamente isso que vocês ouviram. Venham para a arena e mostrem o seu "milagre" perante essa multidão! – À fala do vilão seguiu-se uma gargalhada característica deste estereotipo. Yuy e Felipe se encararam, pensativos.

- Koichi, não vai, isso é loucura! – Pediu Satsuki, aproximando-se da dupla. Luiz e Cristiano fizeram o mesmo.

- Capitão, vocês vão ser massacrados! – Exclamou o brasiliense.

- É perigoso, Felipe. Vocês vão cair na armadilha dele. – Declarou Luiz.

- Eu não me importo, _viadinhu._ – Respondeu o paulista, tirando Brighter de seu bolso e preparando-a para a luta. – Sou Felipe da Silva, líder dos Brasil Blade, e jamais recuso um desafio. 'Cê tá _cumigo_ nessa, Yuy?

- Nunca passou pela minha cabeça recuar. – Respondeu o líder oriental, para desespero da loira CDF. Ela, Luiz e Cristiano não puderam fazer nada senão acompanhar com o olhar a dupla de rivais que pela primeira vez juntaria forças contra um outro inimigo maior. Vladmir e Yoshiyuki já os esperavam na arena.

- Já faz tempo desde o nosso último encontro, né, nii-chan? – O eterno sorriso do líder russo estava maior do que nunca. Felipe lançou um olhar inquisitivo para o parceiro, que apenas respondeu que mais tarde explicaria.

- Vamos logo com isso, assim poderemos voltar logo para o hotel. – Falou a voz fria de Igorov. Os dois russos já estavam com as beyblades prontas, e assim que o juiz tomou seu lugar na passarela e o narrador apanhou de volta o microfone, o combate teve início.

- Brighter, pega eles! – Gritou Felipe assim que sua andorinha caiu na arena. A fera-bit logo apareceu, impressionando o público.

- Humpf, grande coisa... Seu passarinho é insignificante perto do meu morcego! Vai, Castil! – Igorov também chamou sua fera-bit. Quando o monstro negro se revelou, foi como se o sistema de aquecimento do ginásio tivesse sido desligado. O frio invadiu o ambiente, se espalhando da arena para as arquibancadas, fazendo as pessoas tremerem em seus lugares. A beyblade de Felipe foi encurralada.

- Ah, droga! Brighter, sai daí!

- _Everlasting Wing! _– De algum lugar ao seu lado veio a ordem que salvou a andorinha de ser mandada para fora da arena. Felipe sorriu aliviado para Yuy, porém logo ficou sério novamente, pois o combate ainda não havia terminado.

- Agora é a minha vez de atacar! – Exclamou o líder paulista. – Brighter, Espada da Destruição!

- Ceres, anule o ataque dele! – Era difícil imaginar uma criança tão pequena com características tão demoníacas. A ordem de Yoshiyuki foi também a última da luta. Naquele momento, quem ainda duvidava que um garotinho de apenas seis anos de idade pudesse estar no comando de um time tão poderoso teve que abandonar qualquer desconfiança. Mesmo sem que sua fera-bit aparecesse no ginásio, sua beyblade foi capaz de anular o ataque de Felipe e fazer sua beyblade chocar-se contra a de Yuy, fazendo as duas saírem da arena. A torcida russa aplaudiu entusiasmada o desempenho do líder e vice-líder de seu adorado time enquanto os Taichi e Brasil Blade corriam até a arena.

- Koichi, você tá legal?

- Felipe, tudo bem?

Sem dizer nada e ignorando completamente os companheiros, os dois líderes pegaram suas beyblades e saíram do ginásio, andando na direção oposta à do hotel.

_**

* * *

**__Oh, eu lutei _junto _com o Yuy! Que tipo de capítulo é esse? ò.ó_

_**Yuy: **__O capítulo de aniversário da fic, baka. ¬¬'_

_**Rumiko: **__Hoje é um dia especial!/o/ Vamos todos comemorar e comer bolo de chocolate gigante!/o/ _

_(Chegam os Soldier of Russia puxando um carrinho de mão com um pacote gigante embrulhado)_

_**Ken: **__Hum... não gostei... por que os Soldier of Russia estão trazendo o bolo? O.õ Será que eles envenenaram ele? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não seja mais baka do que você já é, Baka! XD Eu, como chocólotra convicto, jamais permitiria esse sacrilégio contra um bolo gigante de dois metros de altura e duas toneladas de chocolate em várias formas, tamanhos, cores, gostos e texturas! XD _

_**Alice: **__Oh, é muito chocolate! XD Vamos todos engordar! XD _

_**Lhana: **__Chocolate! XDDDDDD_

_**Lily: **__Não, Lhana, você é muito criança para ficar com hiperglicemia. Não posso deixar você comer esse bolo. u.ú_

_**Lhana: **__(indo pro colo do Hehashiro) Papai, a mamãe é má cumigu! Ela não quer que eu coma minha comida favorita em um dia feliz como hoje! ç.ç_

_**Hehashiro: **__(comovido com a carinha fofinha chorosa da criança) Oh, Lhana, isso é chantagem barata comigo... Você sabe que eu não consigo resistir quando você fica assim... _

_**Lhana: **__Sim, eu sei! XD_

_**David: **__Nossa, como minha afilhada é esperta! (com a Lhana no colo) Não se preocupe, bebê, eu vou cuidar pessoalmente para que você coma o bolo também! Nem que eu tenha que te dar do meu próprio prato! _

_**Lhana: **__Te adoro, Dindo David! XDDDDDD_

_**David: **__Ah, eu sei, eu sei... todos me adoram! (se achando)_

_**Lily: **__David Dubiaku, você está passando dos limites desobedecendo as minhas determinações com relação a minha filha! ò.ó_

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu aconselho que todos aqueles que desejam comemorar em paz e sem mães alteradas, padrinhos inconseqüentes e bebês fofinhos manipuladores venham comigo até um refúgio seguro. _

_**Coro: **__Isso! Isso! _

_(Beybladers se dirigindo para o refúgio seguro)_

_(Beybladers sentados ouvindo os gritos distantes de David e as risadas da Lhana imaginando o que estava acontecendo)_

_(Hehashiro escondido sabe-se-lá-onde)_

_**Takashi: **__Hum... o que estamos esperando para ir comer o bolo? _

_**Satsuki: **__Uma pessoa muito especial que precisa fazer um discurso especial. Só que ele está atrasado. _

_**Ann: **__Não me diga..._

_**Igorov: **__Todos sabemos de quem se trata..._

_**Christie: **__Oh, não! __Jamie-chan está atrasado de novo! Como ele pode se dar ao luxo de se atrasar logo em um dia tão importante quanto hoje? Como ele pode ter coragem de deixar seus trinta e tantos personagens esperando pra poder comer esse magnífico bolo de chocolate comprado com o dinheiro infinito do Frank e feito pelos chefs mais famosos da França especialmente para esse dia? Meus amigos, eu sugiro que a gente ignore esse ingrato que ultimamente não tem feito mais do que nos ignorar! Ele nem sequer deixou que eu fizesse um off-talk na minha própria fic de aniversário! Como é que pode? Aqueles com mentes esclarecidas e espírito revolucionário queiram fazer a gentileza de se juntar a mim nesta cruzada contra a ditadura e o controle de Jamie-chan, vulgo James Hiwatari, um controle que já dura dois anos no ff. Net e mais de quatro em documentos do Word! Parem de comemorar a data em que este ser repugnante mais uma vez tomou o controle sobre vocês, sejam personagens livres e com mente própria e gritem por liberdade! _

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio)_

_**Ayatá: **__Ah... eu sabia que juntar o espírito revolucionário do Felipe com a capacidade oratória da Christie não era uma boa idéia..._

_**Erik: **__Mas sabe, por mais que eu odeie admitir, desta vez ela não está de todo errada..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oba! XD Isso quer dizer que mais uma vez teremos um off-talk cheio de guerras, destruição, mortes e tortura gratuita? XD_

_**Yuy: **__Não, isso quer dizer que vamos passar o off-talk inteiro esculachando o Hiwatari até ele aparecer e tentar se defender. __¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, droga... __XD Achei que ia me divertir mais... XD_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬'''_

_(Passa uma carruagem brilhante decorada de jóias preciosas)_

_(Carruagem pára na frente dos beybladers)_

_(James vestido de Rei do Mundo sai da carruagem)_

_**James: **__Olá, súditos meus! Como estão?_

_**Cathy: **__Hey, quem foi o idiota que escreveu as últimas quatro linhas? ò.ó_

_**Len: **__Quem você acha que foi? O.õ_

_**Cathy: **__Oh, é, a resposta é óbvia... _

_**James: **__Prontos para o meu discurso? (tira um papelzinho do bolso)_

_**Ken: **__Estamos prontos para comer o bolo, então seja breve... _

_**James: **__Oh, não se preocupe! Eu tomei o cuidado de não deixar a Christie revisar o discurso, então ele não deve estar muito longo. Foi o Yuy quem revisou. _

_**Ken: **__Ah, tá! __Agora sim eu tenho certeza de que está bem curtinho..._

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''_

_**Christie: **__¬¬''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Erik: **__Até na linguagem não-escrita ela consegue exagerar na expressividade... o.o_

_**Alice: **__Oh, que jiro! Eu quero exagerar também! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_(Beybladers esmagados pelos "DDDD" da Alice)_

_**Erik: **__Alice, chega... você já exagerou bastante!_

_**Frank: **__É, pu(piiiiiiii) que o pa(piiiiiii)! Assim vamos ficar todos fu(piiiiii) sufocados! _

_**Alice: **__Ok! XD_

_**James: **__Ufa! Que bom que acabou! Agora eu posso começar o meu discurso e..._

_(Passa um David voador)_

_(Entra uma Lily com cara de touro brabo)_

_(Beybladers e James encolhidos em um canto do refúgio seguro) _

_(Beybladers mandam o Hehashiro acalmar a Lily)_

_(Hehashiro assina um testamento dizendo que, caso ele morra, Lhana fica com tudo que ele tem)_

_**Hehashiro: **__(vestindo uma armadura medieval) Lily... você tá legal?_

_**Lily: **__Eu... quero... (bufando)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Você quer? _

_**Lily: **__Eu quero... comer... bolo... de espinafre! _

_**Hehashiro: **__Bolo de espinafre? Nós só temos chocolate e..._

_**Lily: **__EU QUERO ESPINAFRE! Ò.Ó_

_(Hehashiro lançado pra trás com a força do grito)_

_**Lhana: **__(aparece do nada) Mamãe, eu quero bolo também! Vamos até o Dindo David pedir pra ele fazer o bolo pra gente? _

_**Lily: **__(voltando ao normal) Claro, querida, claro... _

_(Vão embora as duas de mãos dadas)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ufa, a grande ameaça já passou! XD Ann, Cathy, que tal convidar a Lily e a Lhana pra fazer parte da nossa cruzada para dominar o mundo do off-talk?_

_**Ann: **__Não é uma má idéia, ela parece ser bem forte..._

_**Cathy: **__E irritada também! Gostei desse lado da Lily exclusivo dos off-talk! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então quando ela voltar a gente convida ela! XD_

_**James: **__(interrompendo o grupinho) Gente, o papo tá muito bom, mas eu quero o meu discurso! Eu preciso fazer o discurso! Eu tive um dia cheio hoje indo e voltando da casa da Marian pra imprimir e reimprimir aqueles malditos formulários pra pedir a po(piiiiii) do visto de estudante pra entrar no Reino Unido! ò.ó Se eu não falar agora, eu vou ficar pior que a Lily nos off-talks e a Ann de TPM, eu estou avisando!_

_**Takashi: **__Legal, o Jamie-baka também fica de TPM! _

_**James: **__Você pediu por isso! _

_(Mãos mágicas do James decidem que o Takashi a partir de agora tem cara de peixe e usa saias rendadas)_

_**Takashi: **__Hey! _

_(mãos mágicas do James decidem também que a partir de agora o Takashi não pode mais falar e mudou seu nome para Fifi) _

_**Fifi: **__(gesticulando freneticamente agitando a saia e contorcendo a cara de peixe)_

_**James: **__Mais alguém vai me interromper? (olhando pra todo mundo com cara de mau)_

_**Felipe: **__Não, senhor, nosso querido ditador..._

_**James: **__assim está melhor. E Felipe, a partir de agora você é um famoso estilista de moda. E o Luiz é um mecânico que anda sempre sujo de graxa. _

_(Felipe e Luiz aparecem vestidos como o estereotipo das novas profissões)_

_**James: **__E agora, o meu discurso..._

_(Beybladers, estilistas, mecânicos e cabeças-de-peixe esperando caladinhos o discurso)_

_**James: **__Bem, hoje, como todos vocês sabem, é um dia especial e..._

_(Entra o David todo surrado)_

_**David: **__Mamãe, eu estou sangrando! Eu estou sangrando! _

_**James: **__Interrompido de novo... ¬¬' David, vai catar coquinho! _

_(David vai embora subir em árvores catar coquinhos ensangüentados para servir de aperitivo ao bolo)_

_**James: **__Enfim... Como eu ia dizendo... _

_Hoje é um dia especial. Dois anos de fic. Dois anos de personagens me enchendo o saco. Ao menos hoje eu tive a minha vingança. Estou ansioso para saber o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente, e sinceramente espero que consiga transmitir de maneira satisfatória toda a tensão, emoção e ação desse último torneio. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, algumas serão boas, outras nem tanto. Mas no fim... _

_Bem, no fim vocês vão saber! _

_Obrigado a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história feliz/panaca/idiota/sem-sentido/absurda/insira-seu-próprio-adjetivo-aqui durante esse tempo todo. Apesar de não parecer, esse bando de mentecaptos significa muito pra mim, como sendo a minha primeira experiência escrevendo um épico, ou quase isso. Esses malucos refletem um pouco da minha personalidade interna e, pasmem, amadureceram ao longo dos últimos quatro anos assim como eu. _

_É, talvez amadurecimento não seja a palavra certa. Mudamos, talvez, mas será que realmente amadurecemos? Na verdade, eu espero demorar pra amadurecer por completo, pois isso significaria que não tenho mais nada pra melhorar no meu estilo de escrever, e eu não quero ver esse dia chegando antes do meu aniversário de trinta anos... XD_

_Se eu continuar o discurso, ele está fadado e se tornar um troço sentimental-cliché que eu odeio. Por isso, vou parar aqui. _

_(James larga o papel onde estava o discurso e fica encarando os beybladers, estilistas, mecânicos e caras-de-peixe)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, James... isso foi… tão lindo! O.O_

_**Gaby: **__Ele finalmente falou alguma coisa séria!_

_**Jun: **__Uma coisa séria que faz sentido..._

_**Yuy: **__Ele foi sentimental pra variar. ¬¬''_

_**James: **__Vocês gostaram do meu discurso? _

_**Rumiko: **__Na verdade..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Na verdade..._

_**Rumiko: **__(olhos marejados) Eu adorei! Você disse coisas tão legais sobre a gente! ç.ç_

_**James: **__Ah, sério? O.õ Sabe, eu fiquei feliz agora. Acho que vou desfazer todos os meus atos ditatoriais por causa disso e nós vamos poder comer o bolo em paz!_

_(Takashi, Felipe e Luiz voltam ao normal.)_

_(David volta com um sacão de coquinhos)_

_**Todos: **__Itadakimasu! (A frase que os japoneses dizem antes de comer)_

_(Ataque selvagem ao bolo)_

_(Personagens da segunda e terceira fase invadindo pra comer o bolo junto)_

_(O lugar seguro se torna um lugar propenso ao desastre)_

_(E no fim, todos acabam com dor de barriga!)_

_**James: **__Quer comemorar com a gente? (alerta chantagem barata) Então manda um review e vamos todos comemorar juntos essa data especial! E não percam, durante a semana, as fics de aniversário de cinco beybladers, todas postadas antes do aniversário do Yuy! _

_OWARI! (fim) _

_n.n_


	103. Meu rival, meu amigo

**Nota do James: **Este capítulo devia estar aqui desde ontem, 10/06/07, mas por culpa de uma tempestade de raios e de um dia inteiro de chuva aqui em Porto Alegre, eu tive que desligar o pc assim que terminei de atualizar a _Série Aniversários_. Sendo assim, vamos fingir que hoje ainda é 10/06 e Yuy e Yoshiyukiainda estão de aniversário, ok?

Enjoy the chapter!

James Hiwatari

* * *

CAPÍTULO XCVI

MEU RIVAL, MEU AMIGO

- De pé, todos vocês! Seus lugares vão ser decididos pela ordem na chamada. Assim que eu chamar, sentem-se no lugar indicado e aguardem o começo da aula _em silêncio. _

Depois de encerrada a cerimônia de abertura do torneio, os beybladers – ainda sem Yuy e Felipe – voltaram ao hotel e se preparam para a primeira aula em grande grupo com Zanxam-sensei. Os trinta e três beybladers estavam todos amontoados no espaço entre as mesas e o quadro branco, prendendo a respiração enquanto observavam sua professora pegar a lista de chamada.

- Andrews, Gabrielle! – Chamou a mestra. Gaby só respondeu depois de receber um cutucão de Cathy, pois estava distraída observando os Soldier of Russia, agrupados em um canto mais afastados dos outros estudantes. – Você está na terceira série, correto?

- Sim... Zanxam-sensei. – Gaby sentou-se na primeira carteira na primeira fila. As classes estavam divididas em três fileiras, agrupadas em duplas. A canadense sentiu o suor escorrer entre seus cabelos enquanto rezava para que sua dupla fosse alguém legal.

- Bragança, Alice! – Chamou Zanxam-sensei. Aos saltos, a portuguesa sentou-se ao lado de Gaby, e as duas trocaram sorrisos.

- E eu estou no quinto ano, professora!– Exclamou Alice, antes que começar a cochichar com a colega de classe em alta velocidade. Assim com Gaby, estava feliz por não ter que sentar ao lado de alguém chato ou sinistro.

- Eu sei, Bragança-chan. Dei aula para sua equipe mês passado. Estou retomando apenas aqueles que não vejo por mais tempo. – Respondeu a professora, séria. Em seguida, chamou o próximo nome da lista. – Brum, Lily.

- Estou aqui, Zanxam-sensei. – Soltando a mão do namorado e dando uma última olhada para seu time, Lily sentou-se na carteira diretamente em frente à mesa da professora.

- Você e todo o seu time estão no segundo ano do Kookoo, certo? – Perguntou a mestra. Com a confirmação de Lily, ela chamou o próximo nome. – Champollion, Marie.

A caçula das Girl Power reagiu de uma maneira semelhante a de Gaby e Alice ao perceber quem seria sua dupla. Praticamente abraçou Lily ao sentar-se, e Zanxam-sensei teve que pedir que ela se acalmasse antes de continuar.

- Dubiaku, David. – Ao ler o nome do garoto, Zanxam-sensei soltou um leve suspiro enquanto esperava o showzinho que o mais velho dos baderneiros estaria preparando para a ocasião. Não ficou surpresa quando o garoto foi gingando para o seu lugar, exclamando:

- Já vou avisando que se do meu lado sentar um CDF, um chato caladão ou um vilão malvado, eu vou tornar a vida dessa pessoa um inferno!

- Edwards, Elizabeth, por favor, tome seu lugar antes que eu sinta vontade de expulsar um certo aluno da sala... – Foi tudo que a professora conseguiu dizer sem realmente perder a paciência.

- Bem, acho que como membra do D.I.G.A., eu não entro em nenhuma das categorias que você mencionou, não é mesmo, David? – A líder das Girl Power estava visivelmente satisfeita com seu colega. David também.

- Com certeza, amiguinha jogadora de beisebol! Vamos nos divertir muito, eu tenho certeza! E a professora também...

- Calados. – Ordenou Zanxam-sensei com a voz firme. – Figueiredo, Carlos. – Como nada aconteceu, ela chamou novamente, com a voz ainda mais firme. – Figueiredo, Carlos. – Nada. Tentou novamente, praticamente aos berros. – Figueiredo, Carlos. Ou você responde, ou não precisa ficar aqui!

Percebendo a gravidade da situação, Ayatá e Luiz empurraram o colega para frente. O baiano estava novamente dormindo em pé, e ninguém sabe como ele conseguiu chegar a sua mesa, atrás da de Gaby, sem causar nenhum acidente. Quando foi chamada para fazer dupla com ele, Emy não sabia se ficava feliz por ter certeza de que não seria incomodada durante as aulas ou se devia lamentar o fato de não ter alguém inteligente para discutir as atividades.

- Higurashi Rumiko, sexta série, e Hill, Franklin, segundo ano do Chuugaku, por favor tomem seus lugares. – Depois de ter que chamar David e Carlos a se sentar, a paciência de Zanxam-sensei estava se esgotando rapidamente. E ainda estava longe dos nomes "Urashima Ken" e "Yadate Takashi". Assustada com sua professora, Rumiko sentou-se rapidamente, ao contrário do líder dos Europe Fire!, que ficou se despedindo de Christie até receber uma ordem não muito educada de se sentar.

William e Satsuki foram os próximos a serem chamados. A loira amaldiçoou a sua sorte ao se ver cercada de baderneiros. Como poderia estudar e se concentrar tendo David e Elizabeth a sua frente, Franklin na carteira vizinha e William ao seu lado? Com um pouco de sorte, a dupla de trás não seria tão ruim.

A grande maioria dos beybladers suspirou aliviada quando ouviu os nomes "Kott, Nathaliya Alexandrova" e "Kuelt, Isaac Isaakov", ambos da sexta série, serem anunciados para formar uma dupla. Apenas Emy, e posteriormente Cathy e Kian, a próxima dupla chamada pela professora, demonstraram algum descontentamento.

Satsuki novamente amaldiçoou sua sorte. Não teria sossego no próximo mês, já que tinha atrás de si ninguém menos que Christie e Luiz. O gaúcho a princípio tentou ficar o mais longe possível da polonesa, ainda mais quando ela começou um discurso aos sussurros falando sobre ela mesma como forma de se apresentar ao colega. Seu humor melhorou um pouco, entretanto, ao perceber a expressão de terror no rosto da loira CDF.

- Como Silva-kun não está, Skirnoff-kun vai sentar sozinho hoje. – Declarou Zanxam-sensei. Erik olhou feio para os Soldier of Russia a sua frente, tentando passar a mensagem que não tinha medo deles. Alexandrova e Isaakov o ignoraram.

A felicidade de Cristiano por estar perto de seu capitão foi rapidamente atirada pela janela quando "Tchell, Vladmir Igorov – primeiro ano do chuugakko" foi chamado para ficar ao seu lado. A espinha do garoto congelou e suas mãos começaram a tremer violentamente, mesmo depois de ter colocado suas grossas luvas de couro.

Mário e Hehashiro e Toshihiro e Ken formavam as duplas seguintes. Eram os únicos que teriam um colega de time ao lado, e não quiseram disfarçar a satisfação. Ken teve que ser brutalmente calado depois de cinco minutos cantarolando uma musiquinha idiota que denotava o quão sortudo ele era.

Olhando de esgoela para sua dupla, Ayatá não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupado. Ter Ann ao seu lado podia significar que os dois estudantes esforçados tinham chances de trabalhar muito bem juntos, fora que a australiana podia ajudá-lo com o inglês. A reputação de estressada da garota, entretanto, deixava-o um tanto inseguro. Ela podia ser realmente perigosa.

- Chang, você não sabe o quanto eu estou aliviado por ficar ao lado de alguém como você! – Sussurrou o líder dos WATB assim que sua dupla se acomodou ao seu lado. Ele conhecia o temperamento calmo do mais alto aluno da sala, e não podia imaginar alguém tão diferente de sua irmã entre todos os presentes. – Vai ser bom conviver com alguém calmo pra variar... – Os dois garotos trocaram sorrisos. O líder dos WATB provavelmente estava certo.

Takashi tentou protestar por ser colocado na última fila, mas Zanxam-sensei calou- com uma pilha de livros e almofadas colocadas em sua cadeira, que fizeram Ken, David e Elizabeth começarem uma onda de piadinhas. Por conta delas, ninguém prestou atenção quando a professora mandou Len ocupar, por hora sozinho, a carteira ao lado e Yoshiyuki, a única classe individual que havia na sala. Todos se calaram, porém, quando sua voz subiu alguns tons, revelando uma surpresa inesperada.

- Yuy-kun, por favor, repita o que você falou... – Pediu ela, tentando manter a calma. Todos os beybladers olhavam da professora para o líder dos Soldier of Russia. Yoshiyuki sorria, e usou de sua carinha mais bonitinha para declarar:

- Eu disse que eu estou no segundo ano do chuugakko, assim como o Koichi nii-chan! Nós somos colegas de série, isso não é legal?

- Hey, peraí! – Impulsivo como sempre, Ken foi o primeiro a reagir. – Você é um pirralho! Quantos anos você tem? Não pode ter idade pra estudar junto com o Yuy!

- Isso é verdade! – Franklin também se levantou. Estava na mesma série que o líder dos Taichi também, e sentia-se humilhado com a idéia de estar na mesma série que uma criança tão pequena. – Você ainda precisa crescer muito pra chegar até aqui, pivete.

- Pena pra vocês, mas estão todos errados! – Vendo a reação do grande grupo, Yoshiyuki sorriu ainda mais. – Tenho aqui uma carta do meu pai e os resultados de uma prova de admissão ao Kookoo que eu fiz ano passado. Com a nota que eu tirei, posso entrar em qualquer escola que eu quiser.

Zanxam-sensei examinou a carta, tensa. Nela, Hajime Yuy declarava que Yoshiyuki Yuy era um menino gênio que por escolha própria queria ter aulas como um segundanista do chuugakko durante o torneio, apesar de ter capacidade para muito mais. De fato, as notas do exame do garoto eram incrivelmente altas, mesmo para os alunos mais inteligentes. Sem outra alternativa, a professora teve que registrar seu aluno na série desejada.

* * *

Quando deixaram o ginásio de Moscou algumas horas antes, nenhum dos garotos sabia exatamente para onde ir, embora soubessem que tão cedo não retornariam ao hotel. Em silêncio andaram pelas ruas da cidade gelada, ignorando a presença um do outro. Passavam por grandes avenidas, ruas e ruelas sem se preocupar muito em prestar atenção no caminho, simplesmente deixando seus pés os guiarem. Depois de mais de uma hora vagando sem rumo, depararam-se com um beco sem saída. O muro alto que cortava a rua estava coberto por uma neve que se recusava a derreter. Por causa dos prédios altos e sombrios que o cercavam, o sol nunca batia ali.

- Ops... acho que não dá pra seguir em frente dessa vez... – Tentando parecer despreocupado e forçando um tom casual em sua voz, Felipe deu meia volta e já dava os primeiros passos para fora do beco quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. – Que foi? – Perguntou ele, virando-se para encarar Yuy.

- Você não sai daqui. – Declarou ele, calmamente. Em seguida, tirou de seu bolso a beyblade roxa que abrigava Fenhir. – Não sem antes ter comigo aquela luta que estamos esperando desde a final do Torneio Sul-Americano.

- Demorou! – Em um segundo, o líder dos Brasil Blade também tinha sua beyblade preparada. – Go Shoot! – Gritou ele, liberando sua andorinha mais uma vez.

- Go Shoot! – Exclamou Yuy, deixando seu pégasus novamente livre.

Concentrados, nenhum dos garotos ousou falar. Mantinham os olhos grudados em suas beyblades, e a conexão perfeita em fera-bit e beybladers permitia que não fossem necessárias palavras para expressar seus desejos. Yuy e Fenhir logo partiram para a ofensiva, encurralando Brighter no meio da neve. As beyblades deslizavam e era mais difícil controlá-las no chão branco escorregadio, porém os dois líderes simplesmente ignoravam esse fato, como se estivessem lutando no asfalto ou na superfície lisa da arena.

A beyblade de Felipe foi encurralada entre duas paredes. Pensando rápido, o líder brasileiro usou a neve acumulada como rampa para passar por cima de Fenhir e escapar da armadilha. Felipe tentou iniciar uma onda de ataques, entretanto as fortes e constantes investidas de seu oponente logo tornaram essa estratégia inviável.

Quase que por acidente, o paulistano encarou o adversário. Não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo, porém sua beyblade acabava de ser atirada para o alto e ele precisava acompanhá-la. Ficou impressionado com o que viu. No exato instante em que seus olhos passaram por Yuy, uma leve brisa soprou, levantando a franja do líder oriental. Os olhos semelhantes aos de Yoshiyuki tornaram-se visíveis, mostrando uma determinação nunca antes vista, mesmo durante as lutas mais acirradas. Refletidos nos orbes azuis, Felipe viu seu reflexo, e observou pasmo quando a figura de topete castanho e um emaranhado de casacos tomou a forma de um garotinho pequeno e de aparência frágil, com um grande sorriso sem alegria.

Yuy não estava enfrentando Felipe da Silva, o líder dos Brasil Blade e seu rival declarado. Naquele momento, ele só pensava em Yoshiyuki, um novo rival com uma força muito além da que ele jamais tivera. Entendendo o que se passava na mente do rival, Felipe resolveu chamar sua atenção.

- Hey, Yuy-baka! Por que você me desafiou se não quer realmente me enfrentar, hein?

Surpreso, o líder dos Taichi encarou o rival. Sua franja estava de volta no lugar, cobrindo novamente seus olhos. Felipe estava com os braços cruzados frente ao peito, fazendo pose de _bad boy _e seus olhos exibiam um brilho que era exclusivo seu, uma mistura de malandragem com sarcasmo em uma conotação provocativa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Silva? – Perguntou ele de volta.

- Você disse que queria lutar contra mim como se essa fosse a final que nós não fizemos lá em Porto Alegre, mas eu não sei porquê, já que resolveu me encarar como se eu fosse aquele pirralho russo! Contra quem você está lutando, Koichi Yuy? Por que você está lutando?

Yuy ficou parado, observando Felipe. Estava tão acostumado a enxergar através dos outros que não sabia exatamente como devia reagir quando alguém enxergava através dele. O paulistano era a primeira pessoa a fazer isso fora de seu círculo familiar, revelando uma ligação que eles não sabiam que tinham.

- Você tem razão, Silva. – Declarou ele, por fim, cuidadosamente escolhendo cada palavra que usaria em sua resposta. – O confronto de agora a pouco com Yoshiyuki não foi o meu primeiro contra ele, eu já o enfrentei antes e desde aquela época meu desejo de derrotá-lo vem se tornando cada vez mais forte. Agora que sei quem ele realmente é, sinto que sou eu quem deve pará-lo, e por isso preciso ficar mais forte.

- Quando foi que vocês se encontraram antes? – Perguntou o líder brasileiro, relaxando sua postura agora que o outro não o via mais como o líder russo.

- Em Wellington durante o Torneio Oceânico. Ele me encontrou do lado de fora do ginásio e nós tivemos uma luta relâmpago. Sua fera-bit era muito maior do que Fenhir, foi a primeira vez que eu perdi uma luta tão rapidamente. Estou treinando desde então para enfrentá-lo, e pelo visto ainda preciso treinar muito mais.

Felipe ficou encarando Yuy por um longo tempo depois disso. Mesmo que sua expressão permanecesse impassível e seus olhos não estivessem mais a vista, o líder brasileiro podia sentir a mistura de determinação, ódio e rancor que emanavam, carregando o ambiente de tensão. Esse era o tipo de clima que mais estimulava o brasileiro, e sua exclamação seguinte não conteve sua excitação.

- Quer treinar, é? Pois então vamos lutar sério agora! Põe na sua cabeça que está enfrentando Felipe da Silva, o grande líder brasileiro, futuro campeão do mundo! Vamos lutar sério agora, só nós dois, e eu vou te mostrar o que eu sei fazer! Também já não agüento mais esses russos metidos a besta, e to começando a ficar irritado com a prepotência dessas criaturas! O que me diz, Yuy?

- Eu nunca recuso um desafio, Silva, você sabe disso. Eu vou te vencer agora pra confirmar o título que nós ganhamos no seu querido Brasil...

- Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo!

Lutando para valer, os dois quase destruíram o beco. Havia algo mais em seus olhares além de excitação e o sentimento de rivalidade. Ambos ficaram surpresos ao descobrir o quão divertido era enfrentar um rival lutando com todas as suas forças, dando o seu melhor, sem que nenhum título ou reputação estivesse em jogo. O quebra-quebra foi generalizado, as feras-bit deram um show e tudo acabou em uma explosão de luz.

* * *

Já de noite, quando todos se encontravam reunidos no restaurante jantando, os dois beybladers desaparecidos fizeram sua entrada triunfal, segundo a declaração do próprio Felipe. Taichi e Brasil Blade vieram correndo acudir seus líderes, pois ambos estavam em um estado lastimável de quem acabou de deixar o campo de batalha em uma guerra especialmente sangrenta.

- Koichi, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou uma exasperada Satsuki, a primeira a chegar perto do mestre de Fenhir.

- Capitão, onde você esteve? – Perguntou Cristiano, praticamente copiando a japonesa loira.

- Hey, que caras são essas? Até parece que a gente sumiu o dia inteiro... – Apesar de estar com um arranhão pingando sangue na bochecha, as mãos cheias de pequenos cortes e as calças quase completamente estraçalhadas, Felipe agia como se estivesse apenas voltando de um passeio pelo quarteirão.

- Vocês sumiram o dia inteiro... – Luiz, como sempre, foi o primeiro a contestar o líder. – E ainda tem coragem de aparecer nesse estado lastimável... o que andaram fazendo esse tempo todo?

- Ah, _viadinhu_, mesmo entre nós existem coisas que devem permanecer em segredo. Não é mesmo, Yuy?

O líder dos Taichi concordou com a cabeça. A partir daí, por mais que os outros beybladers tentassem arrancar deles alguma informação sobre os eventos daquela tarde, não tiveram nenhum sucesso. Felipe, sendo o mestre em mentiras, contou várias delas para satisfazer a curiosidade de seus colegas. Nenhuma delas, entretanto, chegava perto da verdade.

_**

* * *

**__Blé! Capítulo curtinho! u.ú Mas eu fui a estrela, então tudo bem! 8D_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, oi pra você também, Yuy-baka! o/_

_**Rumiko: **__Que legal, vocês ficaram amigos!/o/ Isso é tão empolgante! _

_**Felipe: **__Amigos? Nós? Quem disse? _

_**Satsuki:**__ O James, ali nos últimos parágrafos... ¬¬'''_

_**Felipe: **__Você tá muito parecida com o Yuy-baka hoje, loirinha! Sossega o pito! ò.ó_

_**Satsuki: **__Hoje é aniversário do Koichi, ele devia estar aparecendo mais do que você, projeto de revolucionário da esquerda! _

_**Felipe: **__Que culpa tenho eu se ele não gosta de aparecer?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Se ele não gosta, eu gosto! XDDDD Vou aparecer bastante hoje, vocês vão ver! XDDDD_

_**Ken: **__Como se já não aparecesse o suficiente..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ora, isso acontece porque todos os personagens extremamente fofinhos, bunitinhos e carismáticos naturalmente acabam atraindo a atenção das pessoas! XDD Como você não se encaixa em nenhuma dessas categorias, não me admira que apareça pouco... XDDDD_

_**Ken: **__Como é que é? ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__É isso ai!! XDDD_

_**Christie: **__Oh, mas isso não pode ser! Pequeno vilãozinho, você deve estar errado em suas deduções! Eu posso provar! Veja bem, se os personagens extremamente fofinhos, bunitinhos e carismáticos tendem a aparecer mais – e por que não incluir também os mais famosos, ricos, charmosos e aclamados pelo público – como é que eu não tenho mais aparecido em off-talks desde tanto tempo que eu não consigo nem lembrar quando foi? Deve haver algum erro, pois como todo sabem, eu sou, entre todos os beybladers reunidos em Moscou, a mais fofinha, bonitinha, carismática, famosa, rica, charmosa e aclamada pelos leitores! Como é possível que, nessas condições, tenham me negado o direito de fazer minhas magníficas aparições que sempre trazem alegria e glamour para todos os que conseguem ficar ao meu redor? _

_**Erik: **__(tapando os ouvidos) Chris, eu acho que eu posso apontar alguns pequenos erros no seu discurso também... _

_**Gaby: **__Nossa... Christie-sama, você parece saber falar bastante! É uma pena que eu não tenha conseguido acompanhar mais da metade das suas palavras sinceras e carregadas de sabedoria! Mas ao menos Vossa Excelência sabe que possui ao menos uma admiradora! XDDD (olhos brilhando)_

_**Christie: **__Oh! Oh! __(imitando uma cena super-dramática de teatro – tipo a mocinha que descobre que o mocinho morre no final por causa dela) Eu tenho uma admiradora! Sabia que um dia essas coisas horríveis que andam falando de mim pelas costas se provariam ser nada mais do que inverdades absolutas! Vejam vocês, aqueles que não acreditavam na minha força, carisma e glamour, eu agora possuo uma admiradora de verdade, que sabe reconhecer uma verdadeira dama da retórica quando vê uma! Gabrielle Andrews, estou muito feliz por você, e fico feliz em perceber que, entre esse bando de malucos sem cérebro existe alguém com a mente no lugar além de mim e do Franklin! _

_**Alice: **__E quanto a mim? XD_

_**Christie: **__Você é só uma menina super-animada-que-põe-XD-a-cada-fim-de-frase, não é necessariamente alguém de grande intelecto! Mas ainda assim eu agradeço a sua admiração que eu sei que você tem, mesmo que o Erik diga o contrário! (Erik afiando um machado com olhar alucinado em um canto obscuro) Vamos então, nós três, caminhar pela estrada do sucesso de mãos dadas, percorrendo grandes distâncias nessa longa e difícil jornada rumo ao estrelato que vai nos proporcionar o conhecimento para no futuro envelhecermos sem aquelas rugas horríveis na testa e os temidos pés de galinha, sem falar nas estrias e celulite! _

_(Erik se aproxima sorrateiramente da Christie com o machado)_

_**Erik: **__AAAARGHH! NINGUÉM VAI FUGIR COM A ALICE, SÓ EU POSSO FAZER ISSO!!!! Ò.Ó_

_(Erik ataca a Christie com machadadas)_

_(Alice e Gaby tapam os olhos)_

_(Soldier of Russia assistindo comendo pipoca)_

_(Franklin fazendo as contas de quanto vai economizar por mês se a Christie ficar incapacitada de usar seu cartão de crédito sem limites)_

_(Fumacinha se formando onde estavam Erik e Christie)_

_(Ninguém sabe o que está acontecendo dentro da fumacinha)_

_(Fumacinha começa a sumir)_

_(Christie aparece ilesa vestida de freira)_

_(Erik nocauteado com o esforço inútil de atacar a Christie – Freira version)_

_**Freira Puritana: **__Aha! Renda-se pecador! Você nada pode fazer contra a vontade suprema de nosso Senhor Todo Poderoso! Ele me deu o poder de resistir e tudo que criaturas demoníacas como você podem tentar contra mim! Eu, que sou uma fiel servente de Sua vontade! E gastadora do dinheiro de um dos Seus súditos milionários! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(vestido de novo de diabinho com tridente de plástico)Licencinha, mais eu acho que a criatura demoníaca daqui sou eu! XDDD_

_**Freira Puritana: **__Afaste-se de mim, pedaço sorridente de mau caminho! O Senhor não deseja que seres puros como eu tenham qualquer tipo de contato com anomalias perigosas e fofinhas feito você! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu sei... XDDD E é por isso que eu estou chegando cada vez mais perto... XDDD (Yoshiyuki se aproximando e Freira Puritana recuando)_

_(Freira Puritana contra a parede)_

_(Yoshiyuki se aproximando)_

_(Yoshiyuki mais perto)_

_(Yoshiyuki mais perto ainda)_

_(Yoshiyuki terrivelmente perto)_

_**Franklin: **__Alto lá, criatura dos infernos! (vestido de cavaleiro medieval) Se quiser tocar um dedo das trevas seus na Freira Puritana, vai ter que passar por cima de mim primeiro! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, é? XD Então tá... XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki tira do bolso um pequeno controle remoto)_

_(Um robozão gigante tipo Power Rangers aparece do nada na frente do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Robozão Gigante, faça o seu trabalho! __XDDD_

_**Franklin: **__OH, NOES!!! __X-X_

_(Franklin esmagado pelo Robozão Gigante)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Quem é o próximo a enfrentar o Vilão Tornado Invencível Pelos Poderes Transferidos A Ele Em Seu Aniversário? __XD_

_**Jun: **__Eu! A próxima aniversariante! _

_(Beybladers torcendo pra Jun)_

_**Len: **__Jun, por favorr, não ssse massuque shtanto, shtá? Lembra da fic do Kian... _

_**Jun: **__Não se preocupe, Len, eu não pretendo fazer nenhuma bobagem até você tirar esse aparelho ridículo e poder falar comigo como um ser humano normal! n.n_

_**Len: **__Vosssê é má... i.i_

_**Jun: **__Não, eu sou boazinha. Se fosse má, estaria lutando com o Yoshiyuki, não contra ele._

_**Kian: **__Argumento válido! o.o_

_**Len: **__Ninguém pesshguntou, Kian! ò.ó_

_**Kian: **__Tà bom... Y.Y Eu entendi... Y.Y_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vamos ao que interessa... XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki faz um movimento com as maõs e manda a Jun pro inferno)_

_(Jun comendo comida apimentada com as almas penadas do inferno)_

_(Yoshiyuki manda todos os Blue Fish pro inferno pra poder comer peixe assado no jantar – sim, ele é mau!!!! ò.ó)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não! O que vai acontecer agora que perdemos os Blue Fish?_

_**Ken: **__Er.. __Rumiko… Quando os parênteses disseram "todos os Blue Fish", eles queriam realmente dizer TODOS os Blue Fish... incluindo ex-membros..._

_(Taichi se entreolham)_

_(Taichi com olhares depressivos)_

_(Taichi vestidos de preto)_

_**Yuy: **__Yoshiyuki, você foi longe demais. (Todo mundo olha pro Yuy com cara de feliz/surpreso) Ao mandar o meu vice-líder pro inferno, você acabou com as minhas desculpas para não ter que ficar junto dos babacas do meu time! Agora que não há mais Toshihiro pra tomar o meu lugar como líder quando eu não estou a fim de aturar pirralhos, eu vou ter que tomar providências! (Torcida organizada pro Yuy)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, é? XD E o que você faria? XD _

_**Yuy: **__Vou usar dos meus poderes de aniversariante pra te deixar sem chocolate pelo resto do dia. _

_(Silêncio absoluto enquanto a frase faz efeito)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! O.O Você jamais faria uma coisa dessas! ç.ç Ninguém jamais ousaria fazer uma coisa dessas! T.T É um sacrilégio! Y.Y Sacrilégio! i.i_

_(Parênteses:__Atenção pro detalhe: Yoshiyuki tá tão abalado que nem usou "XD")_

_**Yuy: **__Eu vou fazer. A não ser que você desfaça tudo que fez até agora, desde o começo do off-talk._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nii-chan promete que vai me dar chocolate depois que eu desfizer tudo? i.i_

_**Yuy: **__Desfaça tudo, depois a gente conversa. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não, primeiro promete! ò.ó_

_**Yuy: **__Você não está em posição de negociar. É pegar ou largar. Pense nos chocolates..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Tá, nii-chan venceu dessa vez... T.T Eu faço tudo voltar ao normal, mas depois eu quero uma barra tamanho família de chocolate ao leite!!! __ò.ó_

_**Yuy: **__Como quiser, agora desfaça tudo!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Tá bem! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki pega o tridente de plástico e faz um movimento aleatório)_

_(Beybladers envolvidos por um pozinho brilhante)_

_(Luzes cobrindo os beybladers)_

_**Felipe: **__Blé! Capítulo curtinho! u.ú Mas eu fui a estrela, então tudo bem! 8D_

_**Yuy: **__¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, oi pra você também, Yuy-baka! o/_

_**Rumiko: **__Que legal, vocês ficaram amigos!/o/ Isso é tão empolgante! _

_**Felipe: **__Amigos? Nós? Quem disse? _

_**Satsuki:**__ O James, ali nos últimos parágrafos... ¬¬'''_

_(Enquanto isso, nos bastidores, Yoshiyuki devora uma barra de chocolate maciça bem maior do que ele)_

_FIM!!!_


	104. Cruzando limites

CAPÍTULO XCVII

CRUZANDO LIMITES

Quarta-feira, cinco de novembro. A primeira luta do torneio.

Com as novas regras impostas neste torneio, os beybladers descobriram que era virtualmente impossível treinar da maneira que desejavam. Terça-feira pela manhã, os líderes tentaram reservar a arena por pelos menos uma hora – para a quinta-feira, já que precisavam de pelo menos 48 horas de antecedência na reserva – mas acabaram discutindo entre eles sobre quem ficaria com que horário e não puderam fazer nada quando Yoshiyuki passou por eles todos e reservou a tarde toda para seu time. Na manhã de quinta-feira, a arena estaria fechada para treinos pois funcionários da BBA fariam uma vistoria no local. Revoltados com a perspectiva de só poderem treinar novamente na sexta-feira, os Brasil Blade foram os primeiros a tomar o que eles chamaram de "medidas drásticas".

Às duas da manhã, todas as luzes do hotel, com exceção das da portaria e recepção, já estavam há muito desligadas. Vendo aí uma oportunidade perfeita para perambular pelos corredores sem ser visto, Felipe arrastou seus companheiros para uma excursão no escuro rumo à arena e aos treinos que durante o dia eles eram proibidos de ter. Isso não antes de ter que arrombar a porta do quarto com um clips retorcido, já que esta se encontrava trancada justamente para ninguém fazer o que os cinco brasileiros estavam tentando fazer.

- Capitão, tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Tentando não se perder de seu time enquanto caminhava pelos corredores escuros do hotel silencioso, Cristiano mantinha-se agarrado ao blusão de Felipe, olhando para todos os lados procurando por algum sinal de presença pouco amistosa.

- Se eu não tivesse, não teria levado vocês junto! – Respondeu o líder, aos sussurros. Sua equipe precisava subir pelas escadas até a arena, já que o elevador chamaria atenção. – Cuidado agora, não quero ninguém se quebrando por cair da escada!

Os Brasil Blade subiram os três andares lentamente, em fila indiana, com seu líder na frente e Luiz em último. Se algum acidente acontecesse, caberia ao goleiro reparar os danos. Quando chegaram ao oitavo andar, perceberam sinais de movimentação no _flat _802. Reconheceram as vozes de Zanxam-sensei e Daitenji-san, e isso fez com que se apressassem para subir o último lance de escadas que os separavam da arena.

- Não acredito que chegamos! – Exclamou Ayatá, em dúvida se devia ficar aliviado ou preocupado com o sucesso do plano de seu líder.

- A arena é só nossa agora! – Luiz, ao contrário de seu amigo, não via razões para se preocupar depois de passado o maior perigo. – Eu quero lutar, ninguém vai me impedir! Eu já tirei toda a parafernália da minha mão, e se eu não lutar agora, cabeças vão rolar! – O gaúcho era sem dúvida o mais ansioso para estrear a arena de treinos. Um dia após remover as faixas, talas e esparadrapos de seus dedos e pulso lesionados, tinha a impressão de que seria engolido por sua própria ansiedade se o seu retorno às lutas demorasse um pouco mais.

- Quer lutar, é? – Antes que Ayatá pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Felipe já tinha sua beyblade em posição, preparada para o confronto. – Pois então eu vou satisfazer a sua vontade, _viadinhu_, e 'cê vai perder igual ao que aconteceu no futebol!

- Eu me recuso a perder duas vezes pra ti! Brance e eu vamos te mostrar uns truques novos bem interessantes!

A luta começou sem que fosse preciso dar o sinal. Pelas grandes janelas de vidro entravam as luzes da cidade, o suficiente para iluminar os dois peões e as silhuetas dos lutadores. Carlos e Cristiano aproximaram-se dos dois numa tentativa de visualizar melhor o confronto, enquanto Ayatá permaneceu perto da porta, vigilante.

- Brighter, Espada da Destruição!

- Brance, _Todesschrägstrich_!

A batalha entre líder e vice-líder tornara-se tão intensa que ninguém mais lembrava que estavam treinando em horário proibido e deveriam ser discretos. Até mesmo Ayatá abandonara seu posto. A falta de cuidado custou caro ao time brasileiro, como eles vieram a descobrir segundos depois dos ataques mais poderosos de suas feras-bit serem lançados:

- Ora, ora, ora... o que temos aqui... cinco ratinhos fugitivos treinando em horário proibido... Acho que agora é meu dever cuidar para que eles não fujam mais...

Para horror dos Brasil Blade, estavam frente a frente com Hajime Yuy, sorrindo maliciosamente parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Eles estavam encrencados e sabiam disso.

* * *

Pela manhã, os WATB foram os primeiros a acordar. Não precisaram de um despertar normal, pois às cinco da manhã um já familiar grito de dor muito agudo vindo do quarto que os gêmeos Willians dividiam tirou a equipe neozelandesa da cama.

- Ann, isso é o que eu estou pensando que é, não é? – John, preocupado, rezava para que seus pensamentos não se concretizassem enquanto tentava de algum jeito acudir a irmã.

- Claro que é! O que mais você acha que acontece no começo de cada mês? Ai...

O gêmeo mais novo sentou-se a lado da irmã, passando a mão por suas costas e puxando-a para perto de si. A garota abraçou-o em retorno, já sentindo o efeito da ausência de sua TPM quase permanente. Em silêncio, os dois esperaram até Keiko e Emy invadirem o quarto, preocupadas. Nessa hora, o líder deixou o quarto, pois sabia que as duas tinham mais condições de cuidar de Ann do que ele jamais teria.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou William assim que viu John deixar seu quarto. Ele estava sentado no sofá, ainda de pijamas, e comia cereais com leite em uma tigela de porcelana decorada com gatinhos coloridos.

- O de sempre. – Respondeu John, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. Parecia cansado e desanimado, preocupado com o destino da irmã e de seu time. – As lutas começam hoje. Espero que não sejamos nós a lutar primeiro, tenho certeza que Ann via ficar triste se não puder lutar.

- Droga! Não podíamos ficar sem nossa melhor lutadora logo agora! – Exclamou William, derramando um pouco de leite em seu pijama. – Droga! Não podia ficar sem o meu melhor pijama logo agora! – John riu um pouco, agradecido por seu amigo estar tentando animá-lo.

- Vai se trocar, William. Com ou sem a Ann, teremos um longo dia pela frente...

* * *

As notícias envolvendo os WATB logo se espalharam entre os beybladers. Os Taichi, únicos que realmente sabiam a real extensão das cólicas mensais da vice-líder neozelandesa, prometeram que visitariam a garota assim que possível, já que ela havia sido proibida por Keiko de descer para tomar café e possivelmente de ir ao ginásio. Os outros times, por não entenderem muito bem o que estava acontecendo, apenas registraram o fato como sendo algo muito curioso e uma terrível coincidência.

- Oh, coitada da menina Willians! – Exclamou Christie quando a informação chegou à mesa dos Europe Fire! – É muito azar, ainda mais para uma garota tão talentosa quanto ela! Ela tinha um futuro brilhante, é uma pena ele ter sido atrapalhado por uma questão hormonal! Ainda bem que nem todas têm esse azar, e pessoas lindas, talentosas e chiques como eu ainda estão livres desse mau-agouro feminino! Não posso nem pensar no que aconteceria se um dia _eu _precisar ficar de cama por causa de uma coisa tão boba quanto essa! Não desmerecendo a pobre Ann, eu divido que pessoas fortes assim como eu estejam marcadas para sofrer esses males mensais chamados cólicas menstruais...

- Christie, nós já entendemos a mensagem, pode calar a sua boca agora... – Como Alice parecia muito concentrada brincando com a geléia de morango e Franklin continuava conversando com John, Erik sentiu que tinha o dever de cortar o discurso da companheira de time. A polonesa fez uma careta e voltou sua atenção para o pão integral com azeite de oliva e queijo branco que seria seu café da manhã. Agora que o torneio mais importante do ano havia começado e repórteres internacionais rondavam o hotel diariamente, ela precisava manter sua forma esbelta, nem que para isso precisasse de uma dieta rigorosa.

Algum tempo depois, quando todos os beybladers se preparavam para pegar o ônibus rumo ao ginásio, Christie deixou o restaurante às pressas, fazendo um escândalo ao retornar pouco depois. Chamou Zanxam-sensei e as duas saíram praticamente correndo do hotel, deixando tanto Europe Fire! quanto os demais competidores completamente perdidos. Somente muito tempo depois, durante o almoço, é que os europeus ficariam sabendo que sua estimada amiga polonesa havia sido acometida por um terrível infortúnio nojento que atendia pelo nome de _menarca_, e por isso pretendia ficar longe das vistas de todos pelo menos até as luzes serem apagadas durante a noite.

Com toda a agitação por conta dos hormônios de Ann e Christie, quase ninguém percebeu que os Brasil Blade não estavam presentes no restaurante naquela manhã.

* * *

Exatamente às dez da manhã, Hajime Yuy entrou em cena para gerenciar o sorteio das lutas. Os líderes de todas as dezesseis equipes participantes da primeira fase do torneio foram chamados. Era o presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade quem chamava os competidores, e Yuy foi o primeiro a perceber que ele deliberadamente esquecera-se dos Brasil Blade. Desconfiado, o líder dos Taichi cutucou Franklin enquanto os dois deixavam as arquibancadas.

- Hey, Hill. Tem algo estranho acontecendo aqui. – Disse ele, mexendo apenas o canto da boca. Percebendo que se tratava de algo importante e sigiloso, o líder europeu respondeu da mesma forma.

- O que foi?

- _Aquele homem _não mencionou os Brasil Blade agora a pouco, e eu não vi o Silva ou a equipe dele durante o café da manhã. Eu não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo, mas espero que as minhas suspeitas não sejam verdadeiras. Vamos nos reunir e procurar por eles depois que sairmos daqui.

- _All right... _Vendo o que os Soldier of Russia já fizeram, eu também tenho as minhas suspeitas sobre o que esses _merdinhas _devem ter feito, e não gostaria de vê-las se concretizando...

Com os quinze líderes posicionados no centro da arena, duas urnas foram passadas a eles, uma para o campeão e os vice-campeões dos torneios continentais e outra para as equipes dos países da ex-União Soviética. Cada uma delas continha um número de 1 a 8, e os times com o mesmo número se enfrentariam na ordem decidida por esse número.

Len foi o primeiro a ver a urna na sua frente. Não tinha uma idéia clara do que gostaria que aparecesse no papel, mas ao julgar pelo comportamento estranho de Kian durante a manhã, qualquer número que não fosse o número 1 não seria mal-recebido. Ficou feliz com o número 4.

Elizabeth, ao lado de Len, estava ansiosa para lutar. Enquanto escolhia um dos papeizinhos do fundo da urna, pedia mentalmente pelo número 1. Na arquibancada, os pensamentos de Cathy pareciam seguir na mesma direção. Nos momentos que antecediam a escolha definitiva da líder, a garota encontrava-se em um cômico estado de concentração absoluta, com as mãos segurando firme os _jeans _e os olhos fechados com força enquanto repetia "por favor, que seja a gente a lutar primeiro, que seja a gente a lutar primeiro!" Quando Elizabeth tirou o número 3, a canadense quase mandou a cabeça de Toshihiro, inocentemente sentado a sua frente na arquibancada, de volta ao seu país de origem em um ataque repentino de fúria.

Yuy não tirou os olhos do pai enquanto permaneceu na arena, nem mesmo na hora do sorteio. Só ficou sabendo que seu time seria o sétimo a lutar quando a nova tabela apareceu em um telão atrás do organizador do torneio. Hajime Yuy mantinha seu sorriso malicioso bem visível, principalmente quando encarava de volta o filho mais velho.

Yoshiyuki foi o próximo a tirar o papel. Todos os presentes ouviram quando, sem microfone, o garotinho anunciou alegremente que sua equipe seria a última a lutar na primeira fase, provocando todo o tipo de manifestações barulhentas das arquibancadas.

Franklin só conseguiu tirar seu número depois que a torcida russa se acalmou, o que demorou um tempo considerável. Irritado, apanhou o primeiro pedaço de papel que seus dedos sentiram e ficou relativamente feliz com o número 2, pois isso significava que eles poderiam contar com Christie na luta.

Hehashiro também foi rápido. Observava as arquibancadas e, ao perceber que Lily parecia irritada e David, mais agitado que o normal, passou a ficar inquieto também, esperando o encerramento do sorteio e o início das lutas. Ser o quinto a lutar significava que eles provavelmente teriam bastante tempo para treinar, se conseguissem reservar a arena.

John não tinha como saber qual número os outros líderes tiraram, sabia apenas o de Yoshiyuki por motivos óbvios. Sendo assim, nutria esperanças de não ser tão azarado a ponto de tirar o número 1 e ter que lutar logo que a pequena cerimônia de montagem da tabela fosse encerrada. Ele tinha esperanças de poder contar com Ann em uma luta num futuro próximo, de poder lutar ao lado da irmã para garantir a luta contra os Soldier of Russia e a chance de ganhar o campeonato mundial. Claro, como desgraça pouca é bobagem na vida do líder neozelandês, sua onda de azar ainda não havia terminado, e os WATB seriam os primeiros a lutar no novo torneio em uma luta oficial.

A tabela oficial apareceu pouco tempo depois de encerrado o sorteio. A primeira luta seria entre os WATB e a equipe da República da Turcomênia, ou simplesmente Turcomenistão. Na terça-feira 11 de novembro, os Europe Fire! enfrentariam a Armênia. Dois dias depois, as Girl Power lutariam contra a equipe da Quirguízia, país que nenhuma delas sabia que existia. Dia 18 de novembro seria a vez dos Blue Fish enfrentarem Belarus e na quinta-feira 20 de novembro os The Strongest teriam a Lituânia como adversários. A 24 de novembro, Brasil Blade e Arzebaijão teriam sua luta, seguidos dos Taichi, dois dias depois, contra a Ucrânia. Encerrando o mês e a primeira fase do torneio, os Soldier of Russia enfrentariam o Cazaquistão na sexta-feira 28 de novembro.

* * *

- Amaldiçôo a minha sorte! – Declarou John quando encontrou seu time na arena. Emy e William estavam apreensivos com a idéia de ter que lutar sem Ann tão perto de decidirem o título mundial. – Eu vou lutar por último pra me acalmar, vocês dois decidam quem vai primeiro...

- Por que todo esse desânimo, pessoal? Até parece que ficaram desfalcados...

Os três WATB olharam ao mesmo tempo na direção da voz feminina que interrompera seu momento de angústia. Sorrindo alegremente, John, Emy e William abraçaram sua querida vice-líder, felizes demais para fazer qualquer pergunta. Somente depois de passado o calor do momento foi que John teve coragem para perguntar:

- Como é que você conseguiu vir pra cá, Ann?

- Tomei um remédio contra cólicas, ora! – Respondeu ela, preparando Takuki para a luta. – Eu me sinto tão bem que quero ser a primeira a lutar, se vocês não se importam...

- Claro que não! – Responderam os três WATB em coro. John sentiu-se leve ao ver a irmã passar por ele rumo à arena. O adversário de Ann seria Thun Al Hasan, um garoto de quatorze anos com uma juba selvagem no lugar do cabelo e dentes pontiagudos à mostra. A australiana não se deixou intimidar pela aparência nada amistosa do adversário, sendo a primeira a atacar assim que a luta começou.

- Takuki, vamos mostrar quem é que manda aqui! Ataque com tudo!

A nova beyblade de Ann, depois de completamente dominada, revelou um grande poder ofensivo, graças à base mais estreita, que dava um maior alcance ao anel de ataque ao mesmo tempo em que deixava a beyblade mais leve. Ann precisou de três dias para dominar o novo peão feito sob medida para ela, a primeira a fazê-lo entre seus companheiros de time. Com tanto poder, sua fera-bit não precisou se mostrar para garantir a vitória no primeiro round.

- Como você está, Ann? – Enquanto Emy e William cumprimentavam a vice-líder por sua vitória na arena, a pergunta de John tinha ares preocupados. Ele conhecia a irmã e sabia que um simples remédio de cólicas não tinha poder para fazê-la se sentir tão bem.

- Ótima! – Foi a resposta de Ann, que sorria de orelha a orelha. – Nunca me senti tão bem... Na verdade, eu acho que vou no banheiro pra checar se eu realmente ainda preciso de absorventes, porque nem parece...

Sem olhar para trás, a garota saiu correndo em direção ao sanitário. O sorriso e a fala apressada pareceram enganar Emy e William, entretanto o líder da equipe sabia que algo estava errado, por mais que Ann tentasse esconder. Mandou William lutar e saiu à procura da irmã.

- Ann, você está aí dentro? – Do lado de fora de uma porta rosa com desenho de uma boneca, John tentava chamar a irmã. Não se ouvia nenhum som atrás da porta, e o garoto estava começando a ficar nervoso. – Você está bem? Quer que eu chame alguém? – Novamente ninguém respondeu. – ANN, RESPONDE! Se você não responder, eu vou arrombar a porta! – Silêncio. – Foi você quem pediu... não vai tentar me bater depois...

O líder neozelandês usou Takk para destruir o trinco da porta. Uma vez dentro do banheiro, viu-se diante de uma parede espelhada onde três pias encontravam-se conectadas por um armário de pedra. A sua esquerda, uma fileira de portas acinzentadas. Chamou por Ann, mas não obteve resposta. Começou a entrar em pânico quando não viu nenhum sinal da irmã por perto. Procurou em todas as cabines, até ouvir a familiar voz irritada atrás de si:

- John Willians, posso saber o que você está fazendo no banheiro feminino?

O garoto respirou fundo antes de lentamente virar-se para encarar a irmã. Ann encarava-o com sua expressão mais furiosa e assustadora, mãos na cintura e pé batendo impacientemente no chão. Mesmo com a cena intimidante, John se surpreendeu ao perceber-se calmo. Não soube exatamente de onde tirou a resposta:

- Estou retocando a maquiagem, por quê? – A expressão séria de Ann quase se desfez em um leve sorriso, porém ela manteve a compostura.

- Oh, por nada, não. Eu só estava imaginando onde o idiota do meu irmão estava, já que William está só enrolando o adversário esperando que você chegue. Termine logo com o pó de arroz, sim? Não podemos mais esperar.

Ann estava quase dando as costas para o irmão quando este segurou seu braço:

- Eu estava preocupado. Sei que você não está tão bem quanto quer que a gente pense. Fala a verdade, pelo menos pra mim.

- Eu consegui lutar, não consegui? Isso é suficiente. – A mestra de Takuki tentou soltar-se, porém John segurava firme seu braço, com uma força que ela desconhecia. – Me solta, John. Você vai perder a sua luta.

- A Emy está lá pra isso. Eu tenho assuntos mais importantes pra tratar agora. – O irmão mais novo estava sério, surpreendendo a mais velha. Era a primeira vez que Ann via o garoto agir assim fora de uma luta.

- Não me desafie, John Willians, você sabe o perigo que está correndo...

O que poderia ser o começo de um ataque de fúria de Ann foi neutralizado quando John largou o braço da irmã e a abraçou por trás, surpreendendo-a. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedi-lo, o garoto massageava seu abdômen no lugar que ele sabia ser o mais dolorido nos dias de cólicas. Ele sentiu a irmã relaxar quase instantaneamente, deixando-se levar pelo poder da massagem. Enquanto os WATB garantiam o confronto com os Soldier of Russia no mês seguinte, os irmãos Willians aproveitavam a companhia um do outro, em momentos que só eram possíveis uma vez por mês, durante mais ou menos uma semana.

* * *

Como os Brasil Blade ainda permaneciam desaparecidos durante o almoço, Yuy e Franklin reuniram os outros líderes – com exceção de John, que estava fazendo companhia para sua irmã no _flat_ junto com sua equipe e os outros Taichi – para decidir o que fazer.

- Por que a gente não sai por aí procurando eles? A gente pode perguntar para outras pessoas se elas viram algum deles andando por aí... – Sugeriu Beth, assim que Franklin terminou de explicar a situação.

- Não podemos contar com nenhum dos _bastards _que trabalham aqui, eles devem ser todos _fucking _empregados do _filho da puta _que manda nessa _bosta._ – Respondeu o líder europeu, sério. Sua maneira muito educada de se referir aos funcionários do hotel, ao pai de Yuy e ao próprio hotel provocaram algumas risadinhas da líder americana, que voltou a ficar séria logo depois, em respeito à gravidade da situação. – E outros hóspedes devem ser tão _fucking _ingênuos que não vão _desconfiar_ que tem alguma _merda _acontecendo nesse lugar nem se a _bosta _explodir na cara deles. Não é tão _fucking _simples assim.

- Então vamos nos dividir e discretamente procurar dentro do hotel, já que não podemos sair mesmo... – Foi a sugestão de Hehashiro. O líder maior de idade ainda não havia aceitado a idéia de ter que pedir permissão para sair, mesmo sendo legalmente um adulto.

- Se os líderes saírem para procurar, vai parecer suspeito, ainda mais quando nós temos aula daqui a dez minutos. Se nós faltarmos, os Soldier of Russia vão perceber que tem algo errado, e podem tentar nos impedir. – Retrucou Yuy, sério.

- Pois então vamos usar aqueles alunos que normalmente ficam fora da sala para formar a equipe de busca! Ninguém vai desconfiar se eles saírem da sala por fazerem muita bagunça...

Com a nova sugestão do líder africano, os outros finalmente tinham um plano. Grande parte de sua execução caberia a Elizabeth, mas ela contaria com uma ajuda mais do que suficiente.

* * *

Se antes a ausência da equipe brasileira podia ser disfarçada, na sala de aula o desaparecimento tornou-se evidente. Havia sete lugares vagos entre os trinta e cinco, e apenas dois deles tinham justificativa. Zanxam-sensei entrou na sala impondo silêncio apenas com o olhar, como fazia sempre. Foram poucos os que perceberam a momentânea apreensão que passou por seu olhar ao perceber as carteiras vazias. Ela respirou fundo antes de se dirigir aos alunos:

- Silêncio. Vamos começar a aula de hoje. Willians-chan e Robert-chan não poderão estar presentes hoje, infelizmente, devido a problemas particulares. Não será necessário fazer a chamada. Eu vou passar alguns exercícios e espero que...

- Nenhum de nós responda a eles corretamente, certo? – Interrompeu Elizabeth, lançando um rápido olhar para Franklin. O líder europeu discretamente fez um sinal positivo com a mão, que não passou despercebido pelos olhos da professora.

- Edwards-chan, eu não pretendo me irritar com os meus alunos logo no início da aula, por favor, faça silêncio... – Zanxam-sensei falava em tom normal de intimidar alunos encrenqueiros. A líder canadense normalmente teria obedecido, ao menos pelos próximos cinco segundos, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial.

- Mas não precisa se irritar, sensei! Relaxe e divirta-se com as nossas grandes respostas criadas pela maior concentração de cérebros criativos do planeta!

- É, sensei! – David reforçou o discurso da colega. Graças a um pequeno bilhete escrito em garranchos, sabia do plano dos líderes e estava mais do que disposto a colaborar com ele, assim com William. – Relaxa! A gente não tá a fim de aprender esse monte de coisa inútil que insistem que a gente deve saber! Estamos satisfeitos com o que os nossos cérebros superdotados podem nos oferecer!

- É, tão satisfeitos que pretendemos fazer um manifesto a favor das coisas úteis em sala de aula, como desenhar no quadro branco e dormir na classe!

- Dubiaku-kun, Hopfiel-kun, hoje eu não estou com humor para as suas intromissões. Fique calado se não quiser ser expulso daqui com tarefas de um mês para serem entregues em dois dias!

- Zanxam-sensei, isso não é justo! – Takashi ficou em pé em cima de sua pilha de livros aumenta-altura-de-anões para poder ser visto na última fila. Mesmo sem saber do plano, qualquer desculpa para fazer bagunça era válida, e não seria ele a deixar sua professora dar sua aula em paz. – Isso é humanamente impossível, ainda mais para nós, os gênios mal-interpretados pela sociedade opressora defensora de CDFs! Queremos o nosso direito de fazer bagunça em sala!

- Isso mesmo! Apoiado! – Ken também se juntou ao movimento, e logo meia dúzia de alunos estava gritando "queremos bagunça! Queremos bagunça!" a plenos pulmões, agitando as mãos no ar como se estivessem em uma manifestação de rua. O "levante popular" durou menos de um minuto, tempo necessário para a paciência da professora se esgotar.

- Edwards-chan, Dubiaku-kun, Yadate-kun, Urashima-kun, Skirnoff-kun, Hopfiel-kun quero os seis fora da minha sala agora! Eu vou falar com vocês quando a aula acabar, e é bom que estejam preparados, porque não vão gostar nada do que eu tenho a dizer.

Os garotos não pensaram duas vezes antes de sair correndo da sala de aula, só parando de correr após descer até o sexto andar. Uma vez em frente ao _flat _601, não por coincidência o _flat _da equipe brasileira, Elizabeth e David explicaram aos outros baderneiros qual era sua nova missão, que devia ser cumprida antes do término da aula.

- Vamos encontrar os Brasil Blade antes da janta, ou não somos o D.I.G.A.! – Exclamou Elizabeth, para concluir sua explicação. Os seis beybladers estavam tão empolgados quanto ela.

- Espera um pouco! – Retrucou Ken, interrompendo a agitação da americana. – William, Erik e David não são parte do D.I.G.A.! Eu sugiro que a gente crie um novo nome pra gente, pra um novo grupo que inclua nós seis e posteriormente o Felipe e o Luiz, um grupo só para os baderneiros de carteirinha, aqueles destinados a trazer o caos para onde existe ordem, bagunçar o arrumado e desorganizar o organizado! Meus amigos, vamos fazer deste um novo momento solene, de união pela desordem!

- Apoiado! – Gritaram os outros cinco.

- Mas qual vai ser o nome? – Perguntou William.

- Isso a gente decide quando o Felipe e o Luiz estiverem junto com a gente! – Respondeu Takashi. – Vamos nos dividir em duplas pra procurar. Anta Bípede, você vem comigo, nós vamos voltar pra cobertura e pra arena. Erik e Elizabeth, procurem do quarto ao oitavo andar. David e William, os outros andares são seus. Lembrem-se de serem discretos. Caso encontremos eles, vamos lançar as beyblades e torcer para que elas consigam se guiar pelo hotel.

- Hey, Larva de Micróbio, quem foi que disse que você é o líder? Aliás, quem foi que disse que nós temos um líder?

- Calma, Jumento Espevitado, calma... Eu não sou o líder, eu só tive idéias primeiro! Que eu saiba, somos todos anarquistas aqui, não podemos ter um líder. Agora vamos, estamos perdendo muito tempo!

Dizendo isso, os seis beybladers partiram em sua busca pelos corredores e instalações secretas do hotel. Por causa dessa busca, acabariam descobrindo segredos que nenhum outro hóspede jamais poderia descobrir, como a entrada secreta para a cozinha, o túnel em forma de escorregador que liga a arena ao térreo com paradas em todos os andares e o fundo falso do armário de vassouras que serve de depósito para móveis velhos, quebrados e enferrujados. Faltando meia hora para o fim da aula, no entanto, não havia nenhum sinal dos Brasil Blade. Cansados, o grupo de desordeiros se reuniu no saguão para tentar pensar em outra estratégia.

- Ah, droga! Estávamos tão perto! – Exclamou Ken, largando-se em uma das fofas poltronas espalhadas pelo lugar.

- Nós provavelmente deixamos passar alguma coisa... Mas o que? – Erik também se sentou, pensativo.

- Ainda existe a possibilidade de eles não estarem no hotel... – Lembrou Takashi. – O que nos deixaria em maus lençóis...

- Pois eu ainda acho que eles estão aqui, em algum lugar! – David era o único que permanecia de pé, aparentemente cheio de energia. – Nós só precisamos procurar mais!

- Mas se até um depósito de velharias nós achamos, o que mais nos falta procurar? – Perguntou Elizabeth, batendo seu bastão no chão para extravasar a frustração.

- O depósito de velharias! – Exclamou Takashi, de repente de levantando com um olhar triunfante. – William, David, vocês que acharam o depósito... Como ele era?

- Bem grande, cheio de poeira, escuro... essas coisas aí... – Respondeu o neozelandês. – Nós não fomos até o fim porque o David começou a tossir, mas nós chamamos os Brasil Blade e ninguém respondeu.

- Vamos entrar lá de novo! Todos juntos! – O menor membro do grupo decidiu, puxando Ken e Erik para se levantarem também. – E o David fica de vigia! Eu estou desconfiado de que há algo mais por lá, não faz sentido um armário de vassouras ter um fundo falso para guardar coisas que deveriam ser jogadas fora ou postas em um porão. Ou elas têm algum propósito maligno secreto que nós desconfiamos, ou aquele depósito guarda um grande segredo que pode ser a chave para o fim do mistério da equipe desaparecida! Vocês estão comigo ou não?

- VAMOS NESSA! AO ARMÁRIO DE VASSOURAS!

* * *

E assim os seis desordeiros começaram a sua nova corrida contra o tempo em busca dos cinco beybladers desaparecidos. Os segredos escondidos em um simples armário de vassouras estavam prestes a serem revelados, e um novo grupo de baderneiros começava a se formar._**

* * *

**__Ah, legal... agora eu faço parte de um time de desaparecidos... ¬¬''_

_**Ken: **__Que está prestes a ser encontrado, se o Hiwatari-teme ajudar! _

_**Takashi: **__Baderneiros unidos jamais serão vencidos! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **__Eu gostei do nosso novo lema: "Trazer o caos para onde existe ordem, bagunçar o arrumado e desorganizar o organizado!" Esse é o nosso grupo, o.._

_**Erik: **__hem, hem... ainda não temos nome..._

_**David: **__É, dependemos do Felipe e do Luiz pra poder criar um nome..._

_**William: **__Mas o que vai acontecer se a gente não encontrar eles? _

_**Takashi: **__Mas nós vamos encontrá-los! Ou nós não somos os baderneiros sem nome! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__É, é bom mesmo! Ficar desaparecido é muito chato! Eu gosto de aparecer! Eu PRECISO aparecer! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ Pois então você vai aparecer lá na Conchinchina! XD_

_(Yoshiyuki vestido de bruxo transporta o Felipe pra Conchinchina)_

_(Felipe fazendo turismo na Conchinchina até alguém resolver ir atrás dele)_

_**Erik: **__O que você está fazendo aqui?_ _Esse off-talk é só pro grupo de baderneiros sem nome e seus colaboradores! Você não está incluído nesse grupo!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu vim porque eu sou fofinho, sou bunitinho e consigo me gabar das minhas habilidades sem ficar parecido com a Christie! XD Fora que eu quero fazer propaganda da Eyes of Freedom, que o James vai atualizar ainda hoje! XD _

_(Personagens que participam de Eyes of Freedom comemorando ao fundo) _

_**Chang: **__E por que você está anunciando na Eyes of Freedom se você ainda não apareceu nela?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Porque eu sou fofinho, bunitinhu e carismático, e pessoas fofinhas, bunitinhas e carismáticas são melhores pra fazer propaganda! XDD_

_**Franklin: **__Freak. ¬¬''_

_**Erik: **__É, isso mesmo, seu freak!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Bastards! XDDD_

_**James: **__(aparece do nada)__Olá pessoas!_

_**Rumiko: **__Você atrasou o capítulo! Explique-se!_

_**James: **__Eu passei o fim de semana todo brincando de ninja com o meu primo de sete anos. Isso justifica?_

_**Lhana: **__Brincar! XD Brincar! XD_

_**David: **__Isso, Lhana! Vamos brincar!_

_(David e Lhana saem para brincar no parque)_

_(Lily fica espionando o David com binóculos de longuíssimo alcance)_

_(Lily tem um ataque quando o David leva a Lhana pra montanha russa)_

_**Lily: **__Eu MAAAAATO!!! ò.ó_

_(Lily escala a montanha russa e pára o carrinho com as próprias mãos)_

_**Ann: **__Ah, adoro quando a Lily aparece no off-talk! Ela fica tão... violenta! n.n_

_**Cathy: **__Eu também adoro ela! u.ú_

_(Cathy e Ann fundam o fã-clube da Lily)_

_(Hehashiro é o primeiro a entrar no fã-clube da Lily)_

_(Lily fica famosa por causa do fã-clube e passa o resto da vida fugindo dos fãs que querem autógrafos)_

_(A pessoa que escreveu a última linha passa a vida toda sendo perseguida pela Lily)_

_**John: **__Ah, com tantas perseguições eu já nem sei mais o que fazer... Bem, aguardem o desfecho da mais nova busca dos beybladers, e as próximas lutas! Eu espero que a Ann melhore. Não, eu não espero... assim a gente pode ter mais cenas bunitinhas junto... E SE ALGUMA MENTE POLUÍDA DISSER QUE ISSO É INCESTO VAI SE VER COM A MINHA IRMÃ QUANDO ELA SAIR DA TPM!!! ò.ó_

_Fui! _

_OWARI_

_(John sumindo do mapa com medo de retaliações por ter acabado com o off-talk antes de criar uma grande bobagem)_

_(Beybladers passam o resto da vida perseguindo o John)_

_(John vai se esconder junto com a pessoa que escreveu que a Lily vai passar o resto da vida fugindo de fãs)_

_(Agora sim – OWARI)_


	105. DEMONS

_Depois de tanto tempo, estamos de volta! _

_James-sensei estava ocupado, primeiro ansioso com a mudança pra Escócia (duas semanas de nervosismo), depois o Jet-leg da chegada e depois uma viagem de uma semana em New York. Uma notícia boa é que agora ele não tem absolutamente nada pra fazer pelos próximos dois meses, e os próximos dois capítulos além desse já estão escritos, só esperando pra serem postados aqui! _

_Com um pouco de trabalho duro, logo, logo teremos recuperado o tempo perdido! _

_Em nome de todo o elenco de personagens bitolados de BB2 - Os Antecessores e do James HIwatari, eu peço desculpas a todos pela demora e espero que depois de tudo vocês ainda possam continuar aproveitando esse épico gigante que (finalmente) parece estar chegando em algum lugar!_

_Até o próximo post,_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

* * *

CAPÍTULO XCVIII

D.E.M.O.N.S.

Estava em um lugar escuro e frio, a poeira acumulada durante décadas entrava em suas narinas provocando certa ardência. Queria tossir, mas não podia fazê-lo enquanto aquele grosso pedaço de tecido continuasse enfiado em sua boca. Tudo ao seu redor estava silencioso e não parecia haver uma única alma viva nas proximidades, além dele e daquele ser apoiado em seu ombro que ele esperava _não ser _Luiz Schester. Não ficou surpreso quando descobriu que não podia se mexer, nem ao sentir a pressão de grossas cordas bem apertadas ao redor de seus pulsos e tornozelos. Não tinha como saber se havia mais alguém ali e se esse alguém estava acordado, por isso precisaria pensar em um jeito de se libertar sozinho, antes que a poeira o sufocasse.

Aos poucos, seus olhos foram se acostumando com a escuridão, e sombras do que pareciam ser objetos quebrados empilhados tornaram-se distinguíveis. Não fazia idéia de onde estava, nem de como havia chegado lá. Lembrava-se apenas de estar na arena lutando em horário proibido. Com certeza, haviam sido pegos e agora pagavam por sua desobediência. Este pensamento fez seu sangue ferver, e ele agitou-se, tentando se libertar. O esforço causou-lhe tontura, e ele não resistiu quando suas pálpebras se fecharam novamente, prendendo-o mais uma vez na escuridão.

* * *

- Caramba... Esse lugar é imenso! Eu não sabia que era possível colocar tanta coisa em um lugar só! – Exclamou William, impressionado com cada coisa que a lanterna de Erik iluminava. O finlandês caminhava na frente do quinteto, seguido de Ken, Takashi, William e Elizabeth fechava a fila, andando de costas com uma lanterna na mão esquerda e um bastão de beisebol posicionado para um ataque rápido na mão direita. O grupo de encrenqueiros ainda sem nome tinha menos de meia-hora para encontrar os Brasil Blade, e a cada passo que davam no misterioso depósito os tornava mais desesperados.

- Sem falar na poeira... Agora eu entendo porque o David não quis entrar, meu nariz tá ardendo... – Reclamou Takashi, coçando tal órgão enquanto falava. Ao seu lado, Ken não parava de espirrar, o que o impedia de fazer qualquer piadinha sobre o assunto.

- Espero que possamos encontrar todos eles logo, não gosto nada desse lugar... – A voz da líder das Girl Power soou um pouco distante do grupo. Os meninos pararam por um momento para que ela pudesse alcançá-los.

- Podíamos nos separar, assim nossas chances de encontrá-los ficariam maiores. – Sugeriu Erik, enquanto passava a lanterna ao seu redor, iluminando seus companheiros.

- Mas só temos duas lanternas! Eu não quero ficar no escuro! – Protestou William.

- Nem eu! – Concordou Ken, aproximando-se do finlandês vagarosamente.

- Não são só as lanternas que iluminam o caminho. – Declarou Erik, usando a mão livre para tirar alguma coisa do bolso da calça. – Elas só gastam menos energia do que o outro método. – Dizendo isso, o finlandês passou a lanterna para Ken. Em poucos instantes, ficou claro para os demais o que ele pretendia fazer. – Go Shoot! Baion, guie-nos na nossa busca!

Um enorme alce com chifres dourados surgiu da beyblade de Erik, e com ele uma luz capaz de iluminar tudo em um raio de cinco metros. Os outros beybladers observavam atônitos a aparição, como se nunca tivessem visto uma fera-bit antes.

- Isso é...

- Nós somos beybladers, não somos? Está na hora de agir como tal!

Pouco tempo depois, os cinco aventureiros encontravam-se espalhados pelo depósito, guiados por suas feras-bit. Takashi, por ter seu monstro sagrado preso em um _walk-man, _ficou com as duas lanternas. Se qualquer coisa acontecesse, apontaria-as para cima e faria um sinal piscante para chamar os outros.

* * *

Do lado de fora do armário de vassouras, David dividia-se entre ficar preocupado com os amigos e entediado por não poder participar da busca e ficar do lado de fora. Caso os outros beybladers saíssem da sala de aula, era seu dever mandar Neefe pelos corredores do depósito escondido para dar o alarme, mas até o momento não havia nenhum sinal de que a aula estava prestes a acabar.

- Estranho... faltam só cinco minutos para o fim da aula e eu ainda não ouvi o barulho de gente arrumando as coisas. Será que fazemos tanta falta assim na sala que sem a gente a sensei consegue terminar a aula na hora certa?

* * *

Quando voltou a si, estava rodeado não só por seus companheiros de equipe, como também por um outro grupo de beybladers cujos sorrisos brilhantes eram visíveis mesmo na semi-escuridão. Foi com prazer que percebeu que suas mãos não estavam mais presas, assim como suas pernas, e que podia abrir a boca se quisesse. O ambiente iluminou-se subitamente quando um esquilo cinza e branco do tamanho de um cachorro pequeno apareceu, seguido por um garoto de óculos fundo de garrafa e rosto minado de espinhas.

- Desculpem a demora, mas Tanka e eu ficamos perdidos no meio de monte de máquinas estranhas que pareciam querer engolir quem se aproximasse, e tivemos que fazer um desvio passando por pilhas e pilhas de alfarrábios cheios de folhas amareladas. – Declarou o recém-chegado. Seus olhos encontraram os de Felipe e ele sorriu. – Vejo que nossa missão foi um sucesso...

- Ainda não. Nós precisamos sair daqui antes. – A voz de Erik retrucou, um pouco distante de onde o líder brasileiro se encontrava. – Eu tenho a impressão de que sair daqui vai ser bem mais complicado do que entrar...

- Será que dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo? O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui? Onde estamos? Que dia é hoje? E por que raios o Luiz está com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro? – Ainda sentado, Felipe levantou a voz para chamar a atenção do grande grupo. Elizabeth se adiantou para responder:

- Vocês estão em um depósito de vassouras dentro do hotel. Sua equipe sumiu desde de manhã, não apareceram no ginásio na hora do sorteio das lutas e nem na aula da Zanxam-sensei. Ficamos preocupados e viemos procurar vocês. Quanto a você e ao Luiz, pergunte pra ele...

Os beybladers riram do último comentário, e pela primeira vez o líder brasileiro pôde encarar os companheiros. Além de Luiz – perto demais para o gosto do paulistano – Ayatá e Cristiano também estavam por perto, um pouco atrás dele, sentados com as costas apoiadas uma na outra. Carlos estava a sua frente estirado no chão, provavelmente dormindo.

- Nós nos separamos e encontramos vocês separadamente. – Declarou Elizabeth, assim que as risadinhas cessaram. – Erik encontrou Carlos estirado em algum lugar entre ruínas de coisas que pareciam colinas gregas, Ayatá estava entre várias estantes de livros, Ken encontrou Cristiano dentro de uma piscina vazia e Takashi encontrou vocês dois aqui, onde nós nos reunimos para tentar acordar vocês e ver como estavam.

Enquanto Felipe absorvia essa informação, Ayatá e Cristiano começavam a despertar, confusos. Surpreendentemente, Carlos foi o próximo a acordar, reclamando de dores nas costas e do barulho que impedira o mocinho de ser resgato por seus aliados de sua prisão embaixo da terra. O grupo de resgate achou que essa era a deixa para explicar novamente o que estava acontecendo e logo depois todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando Luiz acordar para poderem sair daquele lugar.

- O _viadinhu_ tá demorando pra acordar... espero que ele não esteja esperando o beijo do príncipe encantado pra isso... Porque se isso for verdade, por mim ele fica dormindo pra sempre!

- Hey... É impressão minha ou o Felipe acabou de se chamar de "príncipe encantado do Luiz" ? – Takashi lançou um olhar malicioso para Ken e os dois sorriam com a possibilidade de atazanar o líder brasileiro.

- Não sei, Takashi, não sei... Acho que o nosso querido amigo brasileiro anda um tanto confuso com seus sentimentos...

- Deve ser um choque pra ele descobrir que a razão pela qual ele vive chamando o Luiz de viado é que ele não quer admitir que ele próprio é um...

Felipe virou o rosto para encarar a dupla de zombadores, e Luiz escolheu esse exato momento para acordar, levantando o rosto. O depósito escuro e sombrio encheu-se novamente com as gargalhadas estridentes dos beybladers, que nunca antes desejaram tanto uma câmera fotográfica para guardar para sempre a cena que presenciavam. Tomados pela surpresa, Felipe e Luiz demoraram um pouco para se afastar, mas assim que o fizeram começaram a tossir como se quisessem cuspir seus pulmões fora em uma cena exageradamente ridícula.

- Capitão... Eu não sabia que você e o Luiz eram namorados... Podiam ter contado antes pra gente... – Declarou Cristiano, com um olhar tão inocente que era impossível saber se ele estava falando sério ou se a presença de tantos baderneiros selvagens e politicamente incorretos estava afetando seu jeito de ser.

- Nós... O QUE?

O gaúcho e o paulista levantaram-se de súbito, vermelhos não se sabe se de vergonha ou de ódio. Ao seu redor, todos voltaram a gargalhar, e nada que eles dissessem podia pará-los. Somente muito tempo depois foi que o grupo retomou sua caminhada para fora do depósito. Felizmente, não havia nenhum sinal de Neefe, o que significava que Zanxam-sensei ainda estava dando aula e ninguém poderia suspeitar do desaparecimento dos cinco beybladers.

Durante a caminhada, Erik, que estava perto de Luiz, cutucou o garoto, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Aquele foi seu primeiro beijo? Como foi a experiência?

- Cala a boca ou eu não respondo por mim...

- Ah, conta, vai... Você gostou? O Felipe beija bem?

- O que? Não vai dizer que está interessad_a_?

A caminhada foi momentaneamente interrompida quando Erik tentou estrangular Luiz com toda a sua força. Por sorte, Felipe estava por perto, e ele, com a ajuda de Elizabeth e seu bastão, conseguiu separar a dupla antes que um estrago maior acontecesse.

Mesmo com a luz de oito feras-bit iluminando o caminho, a porta de entrada do depósito permanecia perdida em meio a tantas velharias e poeira. Na visão dos garotos, horas haviam se passado sem que eles encontrassem o caminho de volta, e o cansaço finamente começava a se abater sobre eles. Quando Takashi e Cristiano começaram a reclamar de falta de energia e fadiga excessiva, Felipe achou prudente parar para descansar, mesmo que isso significasse perder um tempo considerável e arriscar um retorno seguro ao mundo limpo e iluminado que era o lado de fora.

- Isso é um labirinto! Como é que a gente ainda não conseguiu sair? – Exclamou William, chutando uma pequena pedra que convenientemente se encontrava ao lado de seu pé. – Aposto que David já mandou Neefe atrás da gente faz tempo, mas ele não encontrou a gente. Estamos perdidos...

- Isso não é possível. – Retrucou Ayatá, fazendo jus a sua reputação de CDF. – Se Neefe estivesse mesmo entrado aqui, nós teríamos visto a luz emanada da fera-bit. Ao julgar pelo poder de David, sua fera-bit deve ser tão ou mais forte do que as que temos aqui, e brilhar em igual proporção.

- Isso não ajuda muito, ajuda? – Perguntou Elizabeth, girando o bastão de beisebol em suas mãos com uma habilidade que normalmente não se vê em meninas de dez anos de idade. – Continuamos perdidos, com ou sem touro sagrado...

- _As escadas... andando nas escadas..._

Nove cabeças voltaram-se na direção de Carlos, que aparentemente dormia apoiado em uma caixa de madeira gigante cheia de teias de aranha. Poucos segundos depois, ainda adormecido, em uma espécie de transe, o baiano continuou:

- _Passando caixas... as máquinas... o túnel da direita... um quarto de mostro... a fera adormecida... whisky escocês e cheiro de fumaça... _Que houve, minha _genti, _que caras de espanto são essas? Visse, eu _num_ sô mostro _ninhum _não, _num _precisa encarar assim...

O baiano, agora mais acordado do que nunca, encarava seus amigos, curioso. Como ninguém respondeu, ele se levantou e começou a andar pelos corredores, Bropus a sua frente.

- Onde 'cê tá indo, Carlos? – Perguntou Felipe, alarmado com a estranha mudança de comportamento do companheiro.

- Vô até umas escadas que tem por aqui, visse... Parece que depois delas tem umas caixas gigantes que levam até um monte de máquinas abandonadas e um túnel escuro. Aí a _genti_ vai _acabá_ em um quarto estranho, com _whisky_ pelas paredes, e vamos sair no oitavo andar do hotel. – Respondeu o garoto, como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Como é que você sabe pra onde ir? – Perguntou Cristiano, incerto se devia ou não se levantar e segui-lo.

- Eu vi agora a pouco enquanto _durmia, _e pareceu um cenário bem razoável e possível de encontrar por aqui. Não custa nada _tentá_...

- Não sabia que tínhamos um paranormal entre a gente... – Declarou Ken, o primeiro a se aproximar do baiano. – Sabia que seus sonhos seriam úteis um dia, Dorminhoco!

- Eu _num sô _paranormal, não. Eu só achei que o sonho fazia sentido, só isso...

- QUEM É VOCÊ? MOSTRE-SE E CONTE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O CARLOS! – Antes que alguém pudesse tentar qualquer movimento, Felipe estava frente a frente com o companheiro de equipe, morando sua beyblade na direção do peito deste. Cristiano, assustado, recuou até se esconder atrás de Luiz, trêmulo.

- Capitão, o que você está fazendo? Por que está atacando o Carlos? O que ele te fez?

- Esse aí não pode ser o Carlos, Cristiano! O Carlos que eu conheço não estaria totalmente acordado numa hora dessas, nem sairia tomando decisões sem falar com ninguém, muito menos teria sonhos premonitórios. – Os olhos de Felipe revelavam o quão sério ele estava. Era possível ver a fúria irradiada do seu corpo, mais do que se estivesse em uma batalha. Não perdoaria quem quer que fosse que ousasse mexer com um de seus companheiros de time. – Eu vou dizer uma última vez... Revele-se ou eu vou esquecer que você está usando o meu companheiro de time e vou te forçar a sair daí com tudo que eu tenho!

- Felipe, calma! – Exclamou Ayatá, sentindo o perigo.

- Capitão! – Cristiano segurava firme o casaco de Luiz, recusando-se a olhar a cena. Seus olhos estavam encharcados e as bochechas, vermelhas.

- Felipe... – Luiz não sabia se tentava conter o líder ou ajudar o companheiro. Acabou decidindo-se pela segunda opção, levando Cristiano para longe do tumulto. – Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, eu acho que no fundo o Felipe sabe o que ele está fazendo...

- E então, vai se revelar ou não? – Insistiu novamente o líder brasileiro. Erik, Ken, Takashi, William e Elizabeth mantinham-se afastados dos Brasil Blade, decididos a intervir apenas se a situação saísse do controle.

- 'Cê até que _num _é tão burro pra um _muleque_ impulsivo... _Vô_ ter que te dar crédito por isso... – A expressão no rosto de Carlos mudou, tornando-se mais ameaçadora e prepotente. Em todos os seus quatorze anos de vida, Felipe só vira aquela expressão uma única vez, e a realização caiu sobre ele ao mesmo tempo que em seus companheiros e amigos. De algum modo, Hajime Yuy falava através do baiano.

- Eu sabia! O que você fez com Carlos? Como é que você faz isso? Onde é que o verdadeiro Carlos está? – As mãos de Felipe tremiam por causa do choque, ele mal podia segurar Brighter em posição. Ao seu redor, a reação dos outros beybladers era parecida.

- Eu sou o verdadeiro Carlos, pirralho. Eu só... _mudei de lado... _– Carlos permanecia calmo, em contraste com a agitação crescente de Felipe.

- MENTIRA! ISSO É MENTIRA! – Gritou o garoto, com toda a força que tinha. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, tudo não passava de um pesadelo, e dos piores que ele já tivera. Carlos não poderia traí-los, por mais diferentes que suas opiniões fossem.

- Não, _num _é mentira... Eu sinto muito... mas essas coisas acontecem... Hajime-san é um grande homem, e muito inteligente também, visse? É suicídio lutar contra ele, quem tentar vai _acabá _mal... Por que vocês não se juntam a ele também, assim ele poupa vocês dos planos que ele fez... – O sorriso provocativo que ele agora exibia irritou ainda mais o líder brasileiro.

- Do que você está falando? – Foi o que Felipe conseguiu perguntar, lutando para não perder o controle.

- Um futuro negro aguarda aqueles que desafiam Hajime-san. Achei que 'cê soubesse disso já, Felipe...

O depósito mergulhou em um silêncio nervoso, esperando a reação de Felipe ou uma nova fala de Carlos. Enquanto todos prendiam a respiração, uma nova mensagem absurda se formava aos poucos na mente do paulistano. Era a última coisa em que ele gostaria de acreditar, a última coisa que desejaria admitir, mas as evidências falavam por elas mesmas. Corpos possuídos por entidades sobrenaturais eram uma dessas coisas que só se viam nos filmes de Hollywood, e corpos possuídos por pessoas ainda vivas era algo mais improvável ainda. Uma dor lacerante tomou conta de seu peito enquanto o sentimento de ter sido traído por um de seus amigos mais próximos o dominava. Quando a dor finalmente tornou-se insuportável e ele lutava para não deixar as lágrimas em formação rolarem por seu rosto, a resposta final se formou em sua boca e se projetou com uma voz fria e sem sentimentos que não parecia a dele, oposta a tudo que sentia no momento:

- Carlos, se 'cê tá mesmo falando a verdade, então eu não tenho mais que te suportar na minha equipe. 'Cê não é mais membro dos Brasil Blade, e nem meu amigo.

Cristiano, que até então tentava segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair por seu rosto, passou a chorar e a soluçar cada vez mais alto, desesperado ao ver sua equipe se desfazendo de uma forma tão repentina. Mandando para longe qualquer pensamento relacionado a dúvidas sobre sua masculinidade, Luiz abraçou o garoto contra seu peito, tentando consolá-lo sem tirar os olhos do líder, mordendo o lábio em sinal de tensão. A voz fria e seca que saia da boca de Felipe não parou de falar, mesmo depois de uma lágrima solitária rolar por seu rosto. Sua beyblade estava firmemente apontada para o ex-amigo e companheiro, o tremor de outrora desaparecido:

- Você nos traiu, Carlos, traiu a todos nós: a mim, ao Luiz, ao Cristiano e ao Ayatá. Nós gostávamos de você e te valorizávamos como lutador e pessoa, mas isso agora mudou. Eu não sei o que te fez mudar, e não quero mais saber. Em nome da sua ex-equipe, eu te desafio agora para uma luta. Vai, Brighter, dê uma lição no traidor!

Carlos reagiu imediatamente, mandando sua beyblade para o ataque também. Enquanto Felipe lutava cheio de dúvida, tristeza e ódio, o baiano não parecia sentir absolutamente nada, sua beyblade apenas atacava e se defendia dos golpes de seu ex-líder. Os ataques das duas beybladers eram tão intensos que os objetos deixados ao seu redor, grandes ou pequenos, não escaparam ilesos. Aqueles que não estavam lutando tiveram trabalho para se desviar dos peões ou dos pedaços de coisas que eram atirados em sua direção. Ao tentar proteger Cristiano de uma grande e pesada caixa em queda livre, Luiz acabou com um grande corte no braço, e Ken por pouco não teve as pernas esmagadas por uma estátua gigante de bronze cortada ao meio por Brighter.

Felipe percebeu que sua luta estava atingindo níveis perigosos. Carlos estava mais poderoso do que da última vez que eles haviam treinado um contra o outro, vencê-lo passara de uma tarefa relativamente fácil para uma tarefa complicada. O líder brasileiro hesitou por um momento antes de lançar o que ele pretendia ser o ataque final, quando Bropus estava finalmente encurralada por ele entre objetos com formatos estranhos. Queria acreditar que ainda havia uma chance de fazer o ex-amigo voltar ao normal, acordá-lo da ilusão que ele provavelmente estava vivendo, e por isso, quando falou novamente, não foi para chamar Brighter e atacar, e sim para falar com o oponente:

- Por mais que nós discordássemos em nossas opiniões políticas, eu ainda te considerava um amigo. Como você pôde fazer isso? Como pôde trair a gente desse jeito? Deve ter alguma razão lógica pra isso tudo! O que foi que aconteceu com você?

Diferente do que o líder brasileiro esperava, Carlos apenas ampliou seu sorriso cínico, tão parecido com o do chefe dos Soldier of Russia que era como se o próprio Hajime Yuy estivesse presente:

- Hajime-san é poderoso _por dimais_ pra vocês, Felipe. Do jeito que vocês são agora, é impossível derrotá-lo. Quando ele finalmente enfrentar vocês pra valer, não vai ser só uma luta que vão perder.

Felipe finalmente perdeu o controle. Não sabia como ainda conseguia falar tanto quando sentia tanta raiva e revolta:

- Eu não quero saber! Não quero saber dos seus motivos egoístas pra mudar de lado! E daí se o cara é forte, e daí se não temos poder para derrotá-lo? Já esqueceu o que ele fez? Já esqueceu todos os horrores que presenciamos desde que esses caras entraram em cena? Já esqueceu o que ele fez com o Yuy quando eles se encontraram? Não dá pra gente deixar um cara assim livre, fazendo o que ele quer! Se a gente não parar ele, muitas outras pessoas podem acabar como o Yuy ou como os Iceland's Majestic! É isso que você quer, por um acaso?

- _EU_ não quero acabar como os Iceland's Majestics, Felipe! Eu tenho quinze anos, não quero virar um babaca débil mental por desafiar um cara que eu só vou ter que aturar até o fim do torneio! - A hesitação de Felipe custou caro na luta. Bropus aproveitou o momento para escapar de sua prisão, e estava de volta a ativa, atacando Brighter sem que esta reagisse. Perdido em pensamentos, Felipe não estava mais prestando atenção na luta.

- Carlos... não acredito que ouvi essas coisas vindas de você... Não pode ser... O Carlos que eu conheci não era egoísta!

- Então talvez 'cê nunca tenha conhecido o verdadeiro Carlos! Bropus, Ciclone do Esguicho!

O ataque repentino pegou todos de surpresa. Não somente Brighter, como Felipe foram atingidos pelo ataque da baleia, e levados pela enxurrada de água por dezenas de metros, até pararem em uma pilha de metal retorcido e enferrujado. Filetes de sangue escorriam pela boca do líder inconsciente, enquanto sua beyblade jazia parada ao seu lado.

- Capitão! Não!

Do lugar em que se encontrava, Cristiano presenciara toda a cena do ataque de Carlos, e logo estava ao lado de seu líder tentando reanimá-lo, o rosto banhado por pesadas lágrimas de desespero.

- Cristiano... – Luiz também se aproximou da cena, assim como Ayatá. Os demais beybladers permaneceram de olho em Carlos e sua beyblade.

- Capitão... Capitão... Acorda... – A voz de Cristiano quase desaparecia em meio aos soluços. Quando Felipe não respondeu, alguma coisa no olhar do brasiliense mudou, e a tristeza e o desespero tornaram-se o combustível em uma queima que resultou na elevação do espírito de luta do garoto e uma determinação raramente vista. Sua voz se tornou mais forte, ao mesmo tempo em que qualquer vestígio de soluços desaparecia. – Eu não sei o que você fez, Carlos, mas se o Capitão não acordar mais, eu vou me certificar de que você vai segui-lo! Brenn, vamos lutar pelo capitão!

A luta recomeçou. Luiz e Ayatá observavam perplexos o aumento absurdo na força de Cristiano. Ao ver seu ídolo em apuros, o garoto aparentemente liberara todo o poder contido nele, tudo aquilo que seu jeito tímido e assustado de ser normalmente mantinham adormecido. A arara azul passou perto de estraçalhar Bropus várias vezes, a baleia escapando sempre no último segundo.

- É, nada mal, tá indo bem, garoto...

- Eu não quero receber elogios de você, Carlos! Você machucou o Capitão! Machucou ele, e me machucou também! Não posso perdoar o que você fez, eu nunca vou perdoar você! Brenn, ataque Vôo Rasante!

Foi a vez de Carlos voar pelos ares. O baiano aterrissou alguns metros adiante, com um baque surdo assustador. Erik e Elizabeth, mais por curiosidade do que por preocupação, correram até o garoto, enquanto os demais voltavam sua atenção para o líder brasileiro. Depois de algum tempo, o finlandês chamou pelos outros, atônito. Ele e a líder das Girl Power não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ayatá, o primeiro a alcançá-los. Ao encarar o ex-companheiro de equipe, entretanto, suas perguntas foram respondidas, ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ganhava uma expressão chocada.

- _Ô xenti_... será _qui_ dá pra _ixplicá_ o _qui _é _qui_ tá acontecendo? Eu tô meio confuso, visse?

Já sentando e aparentemente sem sentir nenhum efeito do ataque de Cristiano, Carlos encarava os presentes com um olhar de genuína curiosidade. Enquanto os outros se aproximavam para saber o que estava acontecendo, ele tentava não voltar a dormir, uma tarefa que naquele momento estava se mostrando extremamente difícil.

- Como assim, confuso? – Perguntou Luiz, mais zangado do que surpreso. – Você não parecia confuso quando disse que tinha mudado de lado e quando nocauteou o Felipe...

- Eu fiz o que? – Os olhos de Carlos se arregalaram enquanto ele perguntara. – Ora, tem certeza _qui _não foi tudo sonho, não? Eu _num _lembro _di _nada disso...

- Conta outra, Carlos. Já estamos cheios de suas historinhas e sonhos e...

- Espera, Luiz. – Ayatá cortou o gaúcho, dirigindo-se para Carlos em seguida. – Então do que você se lembra exatamente, Carlos?

- Ah, do _qui_ aconteceu, ora! Depois _qui _o pai do Yuy _pegô_ a _genti_ treinando na arena, ele nos _levô _pra uma sala _iscura _cheia de máquinas e mandou _qui _a _genti _olhasse pra uma delas, a que tinha a luz azulada e brilhante... E aí eu vim parar aqui, com uma senhora dor nas costas _qui _eu _num _sei de onde veio...

- Sala escura e luz azul? Eu não lembro de nenhuma sala escura nem de uma luz azul...

- Nem eu...

Antes que Luiz e Ayatá pudessem discutir o assunto um pouco mais, porém, a voz de Cristiano chamou sua atenção. Ao contrário dos outros, ele não fora acudir Carlos, permanecendo ao lado de Felipe:

- Hey, pessoal, o Capitão está acordando!

Erik e Takashi ficaram para trás para ajudar o baiano, mas todos os outros não perderam tempo em correr até onde o caçula dos Brasil Blade e seu líder se encontravam. Felipe parecia tão confuso quanto Carlos, a diferença era que ele parecia bem mais machucado e cansado.

- Ah, nossa, minha cabeça dói... Meu reino por uma aspirina...

- Pena... o dano no caso do Felipe não foi sério. Se a coisa fosse grave, ele não fazia piadinhas...

- Que 'cê disse, _viadinhu?_

Enquanto mais uma vez a dupla brasileira discutia, o trio retardatário alcançou os demais. Quando Carlos encarou Felipe, todos prenderam a respiração. O líder estava visivelmente irritado, contendo-se para não avançar no ex-companheiro, porém o baiano parecia genuinamente confuso com a situação.

- Fui eu _qui_ fiz isso aí? – Perguntou ele, assustado com o estado do paulistano.

- Isso aqui não é nada perto do que você fez aqui, ó! – Respondeu o outro, agarrando a parte do casaco que cobria o lado esquerdo de seu peito. – Não sei como deixei alguém como você na equipe, seu safado egoísta!

- Agora 'cê tá me insultando, _visse? _Eu _num _lembro de ter feito nada pra _deixá _'cê tão irritado assim, _méu rei! _– Carlos estava apoiado em Erik, de pé, mas um pouco curvado.

- Ah, tá! E todo aquele discurso sobre o "Hajime-san ser forte e invencível" e "quem se opor ao Hajime-san vai sofrer mais do que uma simples derrota" foi o que então? Uma alucinação coletiva nossa? – Apesar dos protestos de Cristiano, Felipe levantou-se, alinhando seus olhos com o do ex-companheiro. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, e o baiano quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

A nova negação de Carlos atingiu Felipe de um modo diferente desta vez. Encarando-se olho no olho, o mestre de Bropus não parecia um mentiroso cínico e egoísta que Felipe acreditava que ele era até o momento. Na posição de Mentiroso-Mor, o líder sabia identificar um mentiroso quando via um, e, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, não havia nada nos dois orbes acastanhados que pudesse indicar uma mentira, eles refletiam apenas apreensão e confusão.

- Esquece, cara, esquece. Um dia, quem sabe... – Empurrando Erik para o lado, Felipe passou a servir de apoio para o – novamente – amigo. – É melhor a gente ir logo se não o David vai criar teias de aranha em volta dele esperando por nós! Vamos, mecham seus traseiros gordos!

Sem outras idéias, o grupo acabou seguindo o caminho que Carlos indicara, mesmo que agora ele não se lembrasse de tê-lo feito. A escada era longa e interminável na visão de Takashi, estupidamente estreita para Felipe e terrivelmente escura sob o ponto de vista de William, mas depois do que pareceu uma longa e difícil caminhada, eles finalmente chegaram no topo. As tais máquinas estavam largadas logo depois, e o abandono dava-as um ar horripilante e deixava no ar a sensação de estar em um filme de terror com um final nada feliz. Depois do cemitério tecnológico, uma bifurcação com dois túneis. Ainda seguindo as indicações de Carlos, o grupo escolheu o caminho da direita, entrando em um túnel ainda mais longo, estreito e escuro que a escada em que eles antes estiveram.

* * *

David consultava seu relógio de pulso, preocupado. Zanxam-sensei deveria ter largado seus alunos a mais de duas horas, entretanto nada indicava que os beybladers tivessem deixado sua sala. Para piorar a situação, não havia sinal do quinteto que penetrara no armário de vassouras. Por duas vezes ele pensara em mandar Neefe em busca de notícias, porém deteve-se, lembrando que a aparição de Neefe provavelmente faria seus colegas voltarem, com ou sem os Brasil Blade, e eles perderiam um tempo precioso – e talvez vital – na busca.

- Droga! Eu queria saber o que está acontecendo! Por que justo eu tenho que ficar de fora de toda a ação, hein? Assim não dá...

O alarme do relógio do sul-africano disparou, indicando que era hora de tomar mais uma dose de seus remédios. Para fazê-lo, no entanto, teria que abandonar seu posto de vigia, o que poderia complicar a situação de seus amigos no armário. Por outro lado, se permanecesse ali, _ele _estaria em uma situação muito complicada.

- E agora, o que eu faço? Se eu ficar, salvo os meus amigos, fico em apuros. Se eu for, me salvo, mas deixo os meus amigos em apuros. Talvez se eu for rápido eu consiga voltar aqui antes da Zanxam-sensei soltar os outros... Mas ela já está demorando demais, ele pode resolver soltar todo mundo a qualquer momento... O que eu vou fazer? O que eu devo fazer?

Como se obedecesse a um chamado, Lily escolheu exatamente este momento para deixar a sala de aula. David chamou por ela assim que a viu, e a garota se aproximou, parecendo preocupada.

- David, o que foi? Está se sentindo bem? Você parece agitado... Está na hora de tomar o seu remédio, não está? O que você está fazendo aqui nesse corredor?

- 'Cê tá fazendo perguntas demais, Lily, agora não dá tempo de explicar. O pessoal ainda vai demorar muito pra sair?

- Hum... talvez, por que? – Além de preocupada, Lily estava ficando também confusa com o jeito agitado e perturbado de seu amigo. Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo, ela podia sentir.

- Ótimo. Eu preciso que você faça um grande favor pra mim, Lily, um grande favor. Eu te explico tudo depois, prometo. Eu tenho que ir tomar os remédios, então você fica aqui, e se a sensei der sinais de que via soltar todos os alunos, eu preciso que você lance a sua beyblade lá dentro do armário de vassouras e chame sua fera-bit, entendeu?

- David, o que é isso? – Definitivamente, Lily estava preocupada. David só agia assim quando algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

- Entendeu ou não entendeu, Lily?

- Entendi, mas...

- Então ótimo, nos vemos daqui a pouco! Eu conto com você!

Sem olhar para trás, o mestre de Neefe partiu, deixando sua amiga preocupada para trás, esperando seu retorno para conseguir as explicações que desejava.

* * *

O túnel terminava em uma porta dupla de madeira. Felipe, o primeiro da fila, tentou abri-la sem sucesso, até que Carlos usou Bropus para realizar essa tarefa. Uma vez livres, os dez beybladers viram-se em um quarto amplo com duas camas de solteiro, um armário e uma escrivaninha. Estavam em um dos quartos de um _flat_, e a saída do túnel ficava disfarçada dentro de um segundo armário do quarto.

O grupo não demorou a sair. Passando pela sala, encontraram uma mesa de quatro lugares com uma garrafa de whisky escocês pela metade. Não havia ninguém no _flat. _Aproveitando a chance, Felipe liderou os garotos para fora daquele lugar, antes que pudessem ser vistos.

- Acabou, eu não acredito que acabou... – Assim que se viu novamente em um dos familiares corredores do hotel, Ken deixou o corpo escorregar molemente até o chão, apoiado na parede. Sentia-se de repente cansado, e tinha certeza que são amigos não estavam muito diferentes.

- Ainda não acabou. Precisamos chegar até David e contar o que houve. Espero que ele não tenha tentado nos chamar enquanto subíamos a escada ou andávamos pelo túnel... – Declarou Erik, já a meio caminho da porta que levava para as escadas de emergência. – A propósito, que _flat_ era aquele em que estivemos?

- Eu acho que não vai ser necessário olhar para descobrir. - Dizendo isso, Ayatá também tomou o caminho das escadas. De fato, nenhum dos beybladers precisou olhar o número da porta para saber que acabavam de deixar o _flat_ 801, atualmente ocupado pelos Soldier of Russia.

* * *

- David! Hey, David, espera aí!

Ao ver dez crianças correndo ao seu encontro, o vice-líder sul-africano parou, curioso. Ken e Felipe corriam a frente do grupo, e Takashi e Carlos podiam ser vistos mais atrás.

- Pelo visto tudo correu bem, hein? – Perguntou o adolescente, sorrindo para os amigos. – Quero detalhes.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Ken, atento ao fato de que estavam no meio da escadaria do quarto para o terceiro andar do hotel.

- Oh, eu tive que subir para tomar o meu remédio, vocês demoraram demais, sabe. Mas não se preocupem, eu deixei a Lily de vigia e ela ficou de avisar vocês caso a aula terminasse. Zanxam-sensei já está mais de duas horas atrasada, vocês têm sorte!

O grupo ficou em silêncio até Takashi e Carlos os alcançarem. David tentou saber mais sobre o que acontecera dentro do depósito, porém Felipe parecia querer evitar falar no assunto, e desviava a conversa. As tentativas de diálogo pararam quando os onze beybladers avistaram Lily parada no mesmo lugar que David a deixara, se possível ainda mais preocupada do que antes.

- DAVID DUBIAKU, EU QUERO EXPLICAÇÕES! – A dois metros de distância de seu alvo, Lily começou seu sermão, marchando em direção ao garoto, determinada. Dois segundos depois, os outros beybladers haviam sumido das vistas da dupla, sabendo o que viria a seguir. – VOCÊ ME DEIXOU PLANTADA AQUI UM TEMPÃO ESPERANDO, EU NÃO SEI O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO E QUERO SABER AGORA MESMO! ESTOU PERDENDO UM PRECIOSO TEMPO DE AULA E SE A SUA EXPLICAÇÃO NÃO ME CONVENCER, VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO POR TUDO ISSO!

David daria tudo para ser como Gaby naquele momento.

* * *

Para não levantar suspeitas, os Brasil Blade reapareceram apenas na hora da janta, dizendo que não estavam se sentindo bem durante o dia e por isso não haviam saído do quarto. Depois do jantar, porém, quando os Soldier of Russia já não estavam mais a vista, o pequeno _flat _dos WATB tornou-se um local de reunião para todo o grande grupo. Carlos contou o que lembrava sobre o encontro noturno com Hajime Yuy; Takashi, Ken, Erik, Elizabeth e William contaram suas aventuras até encontrar os Brasil Blade e os demais narraram uma intrigante história que tinha como personagem principal um super-teste surpresa com questões super difíceis que trancou os alunos na sala por mais de três horas além do tempo normal de aula. Felipe narrou sozinho o que aconteceu depois que sua equipe foi encontrada, deixando todos intrigados quanto a mudança repentina de temperamento de Carlos, e fazia questão de destacar que não culpava o baiano pelo que havia acontecido, apesar de ainda ter suas dúvidas quanto ao que causara tal mudança. Como as luzes estavam todas apagadas quando as narrativas finalmente terminaram, todos acabaram acampando no _flat _dos WATB durante a noite.

* * *

A pequena cozinha serviu de quarto para oito beybladers naquela noite. Um tanto apertados, Ken, Takashi, Elizabeth, David, Felipe, Luiz, Erik e William eram os únicos que ainda permaneciam acordados às três da manhã. Mesmo depois de um dia longo como aquele cinco de novembro, nenhum deles queria dormir, não quando ainda havia um assunto tão importante a ser discutido.

- Ainda não temos um nome para o nosso grupo, pessoal. – Takashi colocou a discussão em pauta, assim que percebeu que todo o resto do _flat _estava em silêncio. – Alguém tem alguma idéia?

- Que tal WELD FEKT? – Sugeriu William, olhando para o teto branco da cozinha, já que sem os óculos era inútil tentar distinguir os rostos dos amigos.

- E o que isso significa? – Perguntou Erik, em um tom um tanto agressivo. Ele não era o único a não gostar da idéia.

- São as nossas iniciais arrumadas em uma coisa que pode parecer racional. – Respondeu simplesmente o garoto.

- O seu nome vai primeiro, eu não gostei. – Declarou Ken, sentado apoiado no forno. – Tem que ser alguma coisa que diga o quão espertos e sagazes nós somos, e todo o caos que podemos causar!

- Apoiado! – Disseram Elizabeth e David ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu voto por _Desordeiros Energéticos Manipuladores da Ordem Natural e Social._ – Como ninguém se manifestou depois de ouvir a sugestão de Felipe, o líder dos Brasil Blade continuou. – D.E.M.O.N.S. abreviado. Acho que diz tudo que o Ken queria, e mais um pouco.

- E eu que achava que só o Takashi pensava em coisas desse tipo...

- Quem concorda comigo? – Felipe fingiu que não ouviu o comentário de Ken, assim como Takashi. Depois de alguns segundos para reflexão, a idéia foi aprovada por unanimidade.

- Declaro então os D.E.M.O.N.S. um grupo de desordeiros oficial, de ordem anárquica que tem como objetivo _trazer o caos para onde existe ordem, bagunçar o arrumado e desorganizar o organizado! _- David, por ser o mais velho, fez as honras da reunião solene, imitando com perfeição um padre em uma missa. – Meus irmãos e irmãos da desordem, unimo-nos de agora em diante para impedir que a monotonia planejada reine neste torneio!

Seguindo o ritual inventado na hora, os outro sete baderneiros formaram um círculo em frente ao "padre", e em ordem aleatória um dos beybladers colocava a mão no centro do círculo, falando em voz alta uma das letras do nome do grupo. William foi o primeiro:

- Desordeiros!

Seguido de Erik:

- Energéticos!

E depois por Luiz:

- Manipuladores!

Elizabeth:

- Da Ordem!

Ken:

- Natural!

E Takashi:

- E Social!

Felipe fechou o grupo, colocando sua mão sobre as demais:

- D.E.M.O.N.S.!

Com os bagunceiros desorganizados formando um grupo organizado, as autoridades locais deveriam começar a tremer, pois não teriam sossego a partir daquele dia.

_**

* * *

**__Demons Awake! ò.ód_

_**Takashi: **__Não é Demons, é D.E.M.O.N.S.! Mas o Awake pode ficar! u.ú_

_**Felipe: **__É que eu estava com preguiça de dizer D.E.M.O.N.S., mas tudo bem..._

_**Igorov: **__Não vão comentar nada sobre a demora do James em postar esse capítulo? u.ú_

_**Ken: **__Dessa vez não. _

_**William: **__É, ele fez uma boa coisa colocando o nosso grupo como destaque do capítulo, não podemos mais ralhar com ele. _

_**Alexandrova: **__Vocês se venderam pro Hiwatari porque ele colocou um capítulo de 12 páginas só pra vocês depois de ficar quase um mês e meio sem postar absolutamente nada? ò.ó_

_**Jun: **__E de atrasar a minha fic de aniversário?_

_**Toshihiro: **__Olha pelo lado bom, pelo menos ele não vai esquecer dela de novo. _

_**James: **__Toshihiro tem razão. Eu já até tenho o título pra ela!_

_**Jun: **__É mesmo? E qual é?_

_**James: **__Não vou dizer. Mas vou dizer que ela envolve você e o Len em um restaurante e se passa antes da fic do Kian e depois da do Len. _

_**Jun: **__Você foi muito específico... ¬¬''_

_**Ken: **__Foi mesmo! Aqueles com uma imaginação fértil como a minha conseguem deduzir bastante coisa só com essas poucas pistas, sabia?_

_**Len: **__Ainda bem que eu não tenho muita imaginação..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, não fala assim, Len! Qual o problema de tornar o seu primeiro encontro romântico com a Jun uma coisa pública que todo mundo que tem acesso à Internet pode ler? _

_(Len ficando _muito _vermelho)_

_**Hehashiro: **__É, qual o problema?_

_(Len mais vermelho ainda)_

_**Chang: **__Eu acho que vamos saber quando o James finalmente postar a fic, não é?_

_**James: **__Exatamente. Só que, devido ao atraso na fic por causa da minha falta de inspiração e constantes viagens, até eu ficar em dia com as atualizações semanais eu acho que não vou ter tempo de escrever fics de aniversário, mas eu espero postar a fic da Jun antes do aniversário do Erik, em outubro..._

_**Jun: **__Dar um prazo tão apertado para postar a minha fic me tranqüiliza tanto..._

_**Ann: **__Mudando de assunto... Que história é essa de fazer um capítulo "Brasil Blade-centred" sem nenhuma razão aparente? Por que eles sempre ganham tanto destaque?_

_**Felipe: **__Elementar, minha cara vice-líder em TPM... O que acontece é que nós somos muito bons e o público nos adora! Além disso, o James é brasileiro também, então ele nos favorece sempre que pode, né não, Jamie?_

_**James: **__Não exatamente. u.ú Quer dizer... talvez um pouco... Felipe anda aparecendo demais ultimamente..._

_**Satsuki: **__Ele anda aparecendo tanto que nesse capítulo os únicos Taichi que apareceram foram o Ken e o Takashi, e isso só porque eles estavam no grupo de baderneiros..._

_**Takashi: **__D.E.M.O.N.S..._

_**Satsuki: **__O que seja..._

_**James: **__Talvez esse não tenha sido o meu melhor capítulo até o oomento..._

_**Lily: **__Ao menos você voltou a escrever... _

_**Lhana: **__XDDDDDDDD_

_**David: **__É isso aí, Lhana, você está de volta ao centro das atenções! _

_(Pausa para os personagens brincarem com a Lhana)_

_**Cathy: **__Eu também quero ser o centro das atenções! Não é justo só a Beth aparecer! ò.ó_

_**Elizabeth: **__Ah, tá com ciúmes, Catherine?Que pena... eu prometo que vou tentar ser um pouco menos fodona a partir de agora pra você não se sentir tão mal..._

_**Cathy: **__Me recuso a comentar... ¬¬''_

_**Alice: Nós lutamos no próximo capítulo, não é**__**? XDDD**_

_**Franklin: **__Bloody Right. Nós seremos o destaque no próximo capítulo! Se bem que eu acho que o Erik anda aparecendo demais... acho que vou cortá-lo da nossa próxima luta..._

_**Erik: **__Experimente..._

_**Franklin: **__Certo então..._

_(Franklin e Erik ficam se encarando pra ver quem consegue ficar fazendo cara feia por mais tempo)_

_**Carlos: **__Sei não, mas o Jamie podia tê escolhido outro cara pra servir de possuído, né? _

_(Franklin e Erik ainda se encarando)_

_**Ayatá: **__Olha pelo lado bom, você apareceu bastante..._

_(Ainda se encarando)_

_**Luiz: **__E ninguém conseguiu explicar exatamente o que aconteceu... Aposto que nem o Jay-gay sabe ainda..._

_(Sim, eles ainda estão se encarando)_

_**James: **__Primeiro... É James-sama pra você. Segundo, eu sei o que aconteceu, mas não vou dizer! (Mostrando a língua pro Luiz)_

_(Luiz tentando bater no James)_

_**Felipe: **__Hey, viadinho, peraí, eu quero bater nele também! Onde já se viu me fazer chorar no meio da história! Ele vai ver só!_

_**William**__Isso por um acaso significa que a parte do beijinho não foi exatamente ultrajante? Eu sabia que vocês tinham gostado..._

_(Yaoi fangirls fazendo festa comandadas pela Marian)_

_**Christie: **__Se isso não fosse nojento, teria sido a melhor cena do capítulo. Porque todo o resto foi um drama mamão-com-açúcar-mal-explicado que não acabou em nada e não mostrou nem um pouco do meu brilho e graça... Eu adoraria ter participado deste capítulo, por mais tosco que ele tenha sido.. Ah, pessoas como eu precisam aparecer, sabe?_

_(Franklin e Erik ficam tanto tempo se encarando fazendo caras feias que não conseguem mais voltar ao normal)_

_(Franklin e Erik entram em pânico porque não conseguem mais fazer cara de ser humano normal)_

_(Christie fica furiosa porque foi ignorada em seu mini-discurso)_

_(Christie começa a fazer cara feia também)_

_(Três em quatro Europe Fire! fazendo cara feia)_

_(Alice começa a sorrir mais do que nunca pra contrabalançar as caras feias)_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu não apareci nesse capítulo! Eu sou a personagem principal e tudo que eu fiz foi dar aquele aviso lá em cima, antes do capítulo! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, oh... A Rumiko vai se revoltar... _

_**Yuy: **__Não vai, não. Acho que a Higurashi ainda não sabe bem o que essa palavra significa... ¬¬'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Pessoal! XD Pessoal! XD_

_**Yuy: **__O que foi dessa vez? ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nada! XD È que eu ainda não tinha aparecido no off-talk, e isso estava me deixando nervoso, sabe... XD Criaturas bunitinhas, fofinhas e carismáticas como eu precisam aparecer com freqüência, ou entram em crise! XD _

_**Christie: **__É verdade! Os seres talentosos, capazes e glamurosos precisam de aparições constantes para sobreviver, já que toda a nossa energia vem do carinho que o público cativa! Ah, o apoio público é tão importante para o nosso brilho e glória que nossas aparições constantes tornam-se extremamente necessárias e..._

_(Erik e Ken amordaçam a Christie)_

_**Erik: **__Ah, o doce silêncio! _

_**Ken: **__Esse foi o primeiro ato do D.E.M.O.N.S.! Agora vamos causar mais caos!_

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. se reunindo e cochichando coisas suspeitas)_

_(Rumiko inocentemente espiando a conversa)_

_(Rumiko pendurada no lustre da sala por ouvir conversa suspeita)_

_(Beybladers recuando)_

_(James relendo o Harry Po__tter and the Deathly Hallows pra entender melhor os trechos que ele não entendeu direito nas 18 horas que ele levou para ler da primeira vez nem aí pros baderneiros)_

_(Cathy, Ann e Yoshiyuki aproveitam o caos causado pelos D.E.M.O.N.S. e finalmente conquistam o mundo) _

_(Os novos donos do mundo põe o James pra escrever feito escravo pra terminar logo a fic)_

_(James tem um ataque cardíaco de tanto trabalhar e morre)_

_(Beybladers vão pro enterro do James)_

_(D.E.M.O.N.S. fazem bagunça pra tentar destronar Cathy, Yoshiyuki e Ann)_

_(Cathy, Yoshiyuki e Ann brigam pra ver quem vai derrotar os D.E.M.O.N.S. e acabam se separando)_

_(Beybladers se unem e derrotam os conquistadores separados)_

_(A paz volta a reinar e todos viveram felizes para sempre)_

_OWARI!!_


	106. Novas leis, novas regras

CAPÍTULO XCIX

NOVA ORDEM, NOVAS LEIS

11 de novembro, terça-feira. A luta dos Europe Fire!

No fim das contas, o rapto dos Brasil Blade teve ao menos um ponto positivo: mesmo que os Soldier of Russia conseguissem reservar a arena em todos os horários possíveis, os outros times agora possuíam um refúgio para praticar: o recém-descoberto armário de vassouras. A princípio, os Brasil Blade não se mostraram muito animados em treinar naquele lugar, principalmente Felipe e Cristiano, mas logo a impossibilidade de treinar em qualquer outro lugar os fez mudar de idéia.

Outra conseqüência desse rapto foi que os beybladers deixaram de lado qualquer rivalidade que pudesse existir entre eles, ajudado pelo fato de que não precisariam se enfrentar – por enquanto – para tentar o título mundial. As novas sessões de treinos aconteciam sempre com times misturados, as características de uma equipe servindo de lição para outra aprimorar suas técnicas. A facilidade de lutar em campo aberto dos Blue Fish, a tecnologia usada em favor dos WATB, a habilidade de ultrapassar as dificuldades dos The Strongest, a impulsividade tornada espírito de luta pelos Brasil Blade, a coragem tirada de uma aparente fragilidade das Girl Power, o orgulho e poder bruto dos Europe Fire! e o espírito de união que cada vez mais se tornava forte nos Taichi eram as principais armas das crianças que todas as manhãs se reuniam naquele lugar empoeirado e escuro em busca de aprimoramento e uma nova força capaz de derrotar seus grandes inimigos. Os líderes das equipes, para não levantar suspeitas dos Soldier of Russia – uma vez que eles deveriam saber que a passagem secreta do armário de vassouras já havia sido descoberta pelas crianças e ela dava acesso ao quarto dessa equipe – continuavam tentando reservar a arena para seu time treinar, ocasionalmente tendo ataques de fúria quando descobriam que Yoshiyuki já havia reservado todos os horários disponíveis muito antes deles.

Paralelo aos novos acontecimentos, os D.E.M.O.N.S. não perderam tempo em mostrar serviço, agindo logo na manhã seguinte a sua formação, quando todos os beybladers que acamparam no _flat _dos WATB se dirigiam para o café da manhã, a maioria reclamando de uma noite mal-dormida. De guerra de comida a luta de beyblade em cima do _cheesecake _com cobertura de _raspberry_, eles fizeram de tudo para que o café da manhã fosse tudo, menos tranqüilo. Eles não se atreveram a perturbar os treinos da manhã, porém; em parte porque também estavam interessados em aprimorar suas habilidades e em parte porque todos os demais lutadores mantinham vigilância constante nos membros do grupo, separando-os propositalmente durante os treinos em grupo para evitar que eles se comunicassem.

Entretanto, por mais que o grande grupo se esforçasse, a relativa paz e tranqüilidade não duraram muito mais do que algumas horas. Depois de um almoço anormalmente calmo, os beybladers partiram para a sala de aula. Alguns, como Satsuki e Lily, esperavam que Zanxam-sensei tivesse poder suficiente para controlar o grupo, como ela tantas vezes mostrara. Não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Não que Zanxam-sensei não _tivesse _poder para controlar seus alunos, era mais como se ela não _quisesse _controlá-los. Diferente do que aconteceu quando o D.I.G.A. se formou – com o objetivo de acabar com a tirania de uma ditadora vestida de professora, diga-se de passagem – ela não se sentia diretamente ameaçada, e parecia até estar gostando da situação. Além de causar desordem, o lema não falado dos D.E.M.O.N.S. era provocar os Soldier of Russia, e a professora aproveitou-se dessa situação para impedir que os russos pudessem revidar as provocações, defendendo seus outros alunos sem parecer totalmente parcial. Trinta e um dos trinta e cinco alunos aprovaram essa idéia.

O que parecia ser impensável há dois meses atrás se tornou uma realidade incontestável: os D.E.M.O.N.S., grupo formado por integrantes do D.I.G.A. e mais outras crianças igualmente capazes de causar confusão e devastação, estava agindo com o aval e cumplicidade de Miko Zanxam, antes sua principal inimiga. Claro, se interrogados sobre a aliança, ambos os lados a negariam, alegando insulto a sua imagem pessoal e aos seus ideais.

Apesar de todas as mudanças que infeliz incidente do desaparecimento dos brasileiros acarretou, um mistério ainda permanecia insolúvel, mesmo com todas as mentes mais brilhantes trabalhando para sua solução: a mudança de temperamento de Carlos e como o ataque de Cristiano aparentemente o fez voltar ao normal.

* * *

Naquela manhã de terça-feira, o segundo andar do hotel despertou primeiro que os demais, por conta de um pequeno alvoroço no _flat _201, ocupado pelos Europe Fire!. Por mais que Franklin e Erik tentassem argumentar que ainda eram quatro da manhã e eles não precisariam estar no restaurante antes das sete, suas companheiras insistiam em tirá-los da cama. Alice e Christie passaram a noite em claro discutindo o que fazer na luta do dia e se arrumando para não chegar atrasadas. Muito antes de o sol pensar em surgir no horizonte, elas já estavam prontas para o grande evento do dia: sua luta contra a equipe da Armênia, que abriria caminho para o confronto final contra os Soldier of Russia.

- Pra que me acordar às _fucking _quatro da manhã? – Perguntou o líder europeu, mau-humorado, enquanto Christie andava de um lado para o outro em volta da cama, falando pelos cotovelos enquanto respondia a pergunta. Franklin não estava ouvindo, mas enquanto Christie mantinha-se ocupada com outro de seus discursos imensos ele teria tempo para colocar as idéias em ordem e se conformar com o fato de que tão cedo não voltaria a dormir.

No quarto ao lado, a cena não era muito diferente:

- Eu entendo que você esteja ansiosa, Alice, mas ainda é muito cedo pra descermos, as portas ainda estão trancadas e falta muito pro restaurante abrir pro café! – Exclamou Erik, tentando fazer a amiga largar o cobertor que poucos minutos antes estava sobre seu corpo.

- Mas Erik... É a nossa luta! Como é que alguém pode dormir quando estamos tão perto de garantir o nosso lugar nas finais mundiais? Não sentes a excitação, a emoção? **– **Alice pulava de um canto a outro do quarto, arrastando o cobertor de Erik no chão. Seu sorriso se alargava a cada palavra, e Erik começou a se perguntar se os WATB estariam ainda adormecidos com uma criança excitada pulando logo acima da cabeça deles. Sua resposta, porém, não revelou esse pensamento:

- Sim, eu sinto, mas isso normalmente não me impede de dormir...

- Então sê empático comigo e fica acordado também! Por mim, por favor! Nem a Chris nem eu conseguimos dormir esta noite e chegámos à conclusão de que vai ser bem mais divertido ficar acordada se tivermos a companhia dos nossos queridos colegas de equipa! Não concordas comigo?

**- **Queria poder discordar...

Incapaz de resistir aos apelos emocionados da amiga, o finlandês finalmente desistiu de tentar recuperar o cobertor, se dirigindo ao guarda-roupa para trocar de roupa. Ao deixar o quarto, cinco minutos depois, encontrou Franklin e Christie já acomodados no sofá da sala escura. As luzes não poderiam ser acesas até às quatro da tarde, e sem a luz do sol para iluminar o ambiente, as crianças dependiam da luz da lua e das estrelas para se guiar no luxuoso _flat_. Ele e Alice se acomodaram nas poltronas e começaram a conversar. Pouco tempo depois, a equipe estava apostando qual beyblade agüentaria mais tempo girando no carpete sem a ajuda de feras-bit. Como já era de se esperar, Erik e Franklin se recusaram a desistir, e se negaram a admitir a derrota até a hora do café da manhã, relançando suas beyblades repetidamente cada vez que as duas paravam praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

- E a mãe respondeu: "É simples, meu filho: amarelo na frente, marrom atrás!"

A mesa dos Taichi explodiu em gargalhadas com a piada que Ken acabara de contar. Apenas eles e os Europe Fire! continuavam no restaurante depois de um café da manhã quase calmo. Os D.E.M.O.N.S. concordaram em não causar tumulto antes das lutas de seus amigos, e já estavam planejando o que fazer na manhã que antecederia a luta dos Soldier of Russia. Sendo assim, a confusão ficou por conta de uma super-agitada e atrapalhada Alice, que conseguiu quebrar três xícaras, derramar dois litros de suco na mesa e sujar o vestido impecavelmente limpo de Christie com geléia não uma, mas quatro vezes em acidentes sucessivos. Enquanto voltava para o conforto de seu _closet _para novamente trocar de roupa, o restante de sua equipe não tinha outra escolha se não esperá-la no restaurante, torcendo para que ela não demorasse muito e eles pudessem chegar ao ginásio a tempo.

- A Chris está a demorar muito! Será que ela está bem lá em cima?– Perguntou Alice, cansada de tanto pular em volta da mesa de sua equipe esperando pela companheira. Escolhera um lugar ao lado de Erik para se sentar e recuperar as energias antes de recomeçar seu ritual pré-luta. Felipe escolheu exatamente este momento para entrar no restaurante, e não perdeu tempo em responder a pergunta da garota:

- Eu acabei de passar pelo quarto de vocês, e ao que parece a Christie está muito ocupada lutando contra um monstro feio e cabeludo formado por suas peças de roupas abandonadas depois de serem usadas apenas uma vez. Pelos gritos que ouvi, sua amiguinha não deve estar muito contente sem seus amigos para ajudá-la em sua batalha mortal...

O brasileiro saiu do restaurante, sorrindo largamente enquanto esperava para ver a reação dos Taichi e Europe Fire! a sua nova mentirinha. Sabia que Rumiko e Ken eram alvos fáceis para suas brincadeiras, mas estava curioso quanto à reação dos Europe Fire!. Se seu palpite estivesse certo, em poucos segundos Alice estaria saindo pela porta do restaurante correndo afobada, provavelmente com Rumiko ou Erik logo atrás.

Não deu outra. Nem bem terminara de registrar suas idéias, a porta do restaurante se abriu novamente, e Alice e Rumiko passaram tão apressadas por ele que o líder brasileiro duvidava que elas o tivessem visto. Já estava se preparando para voltar para seu quarto quando novamente a porta se abriu, e Franklin saiu de lá, encarando-o de uma maneira estranha, difícil de saber suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Mentiroso _de merda_! Por sua causa a Alice saiu correndo do restaurante. Sabe-se lá que _blood _confusões ela pode causar correndo por aí a solta com a _débil _da Rumiko. – O olhar enigmático deu lugar a uma expressão divertida. – Quer me acompanhar pra se divertir um pouco antes da luta?

- Demorou!

Com o mesmo tipo de olhar malandro, os dois seguiram a trilha de destruição deixada pelas duas meninas destrambelhadas, imaginando que tipo de diversão encontrariam pelo caminho.

* * *

Durante a viagem para o ginásio, o ônibus inteiro já estava sabendo da grande aventura de Rumiko e Alice, graças às bocas grandes dos líderes europeu e brasileiro. Entre gargalhadas, os dois contaram que, quando as meninas chegaram no quarto, Christie estava aproveitando um banho de ervas relaxante, segundo ela para "livrar seu corpo das manchas impuras da geléia de morango produzida em uma fazenda pobre e sem glamour no meio do nada", e quase afogou as meninas quando elas se aproximaram. Enquanto Rumiko, Alice e Christie começavam a exibir uma coloração escarlate em suas bochechas e orelhas, a dupla de líderes terminou a narrativa contando que, ao ouvirem os gritos das meninas, eles entraram no banheiro, entrando em contato direto com coisas que eles acreditavam serem "muito inocentes" para ver. Não foram poucos os que duvidaram dessa última afirmação.

Como não podia deixar de ser, o ginásio estava lotado. A equipe da Armênia já estava em posição quando os Europe Fire! entraram na arena. O time era composto por duas adolescentes e um menino muito magro de mais ou menos sete anos de idade. Ao julgar pelas várias semelhanças físicas entre eles, provavelmente eram irmãos. Pareciam impressionados com a grandeza do ginásio, e os Europe Fire! decidiram aproveitar isso em seu favor.

- Alice, você vai primeiro hoje. Acho que podemos ganhar deles sem mostrar toda a nossa força. – Declarou Franklin, enquanto observava as expressões maravilhadas e perplexas dos adversários. Na visão dele, se seus adversários não conseguiam nem ignorar a torcida, não conseguiriam agüentar a pressão da luta.

- Sim, senhor capitão– Respondeu a portuguesa, imitando um soldado que recebe uma ordem. Poucos minutos depois estava frente a frente com Karoll Krugger, uma menina de longos cabelos negros e seios fartos, do tipo que nem Alice, nem Christie, jamais teriam. Ela tinha 15 anos e provavelmente era a líder do time.

- VAMOS DAR INÍCIO A LUTA DE HOJE! DE UM LADO, A EQUIPE DA ARMÊNIA, PRONTA PARA MOSTRAR AO MUNDO TODA A SUA FORÇA E CAPACIDADE! SERÁ QUE ELES CONSEGUIRÃO PASSAR PELOS EUROPE FIRE!, A EQUIPE FORMADA POR QUATRO BEYBLADERS ESPECIAIS DE PAÍSES DIFERENTES QUE ACABOU EM SEGUNDO LUGAR NO TORNEIO EUROPEU DE BEYBLADE?

- Chris, você bem que podia fazer aquela sua cara de monstro que você fez quando estava usando as minhas roupas velhas, né? Meus ouvidos iam agradecer... – Sussurrou Erik no ouvido da polonesa, recordando os eventos da final do torneio, há menos de duas semanas.

- Não seria uma má idéia se eu não tivesse tão ansiosa e não tivesse que me preparar para a minha grande luta que vai ser no próximo round. Sabe como é, para poder brilhar no confronto de um dia tão especial, eu preciso estar preparada. As travessuras de sua amiguinha feliz não me ajudaram nada na minha preparação, e eu agora preciso recuperar o tempo perdido, sinto muito, Erik, mas eu...

O finlandês não estava mais prestando atenção na companheira. Entre ter que ouvir discursos intermináveis e monótonos e agüentar alguns gritos frenéticos e desafinados, ele preferia a segunda opção.

Enquanto isso, a luta de Alice se desenrolava na arena. Karoll possuía uma beyblade marrom, um pouco maior do que uma beyblade normal. Cada vez que a portuguesa atacava, a beyblade liberava uma espécie de casca, escapando ilesa e se tornando um pouco menor do que antes. Depois de uma rápida sucessão de ataques, a beyblade armena estava reduzida a metade de seu tamanho original, e até mesmo encontrá-la na arena tornara-se uma tarefa difícil.

A partir daí, Alice começou a sofrer ataques. Por ser pequena, a beyblade adversária conseguia atingir Bay muitas vezes em pouco tempo, e o galo estava começando a sentir os danos. A portuguesa não sabia exatamente o que fazer ou como reagir, e a agonia de não poder fazer nada continuou por um tempo longo demais na visão dela.

Foi então que, sem querer, a mestra de Bay encarou a adversária. Mesmo com uma grande vantagem na arena, Karoll permanecia séria, carrancuda, o oposto de Alice, que mesmo em apuros ainda conservava a sombra de seu eterno sorriso no rosto. Isso deu a Alice uma grande idéia. Ela faria sua oponente sorrir, e ganharia a luta ao mesmo tempo.

**- **Sabes, devias sorrir mais, isso alivia a alma! Eu vou ajudar-te a sorrir! Bay, usa a Canção da Madrugada!

A técnica do galo português teve efeito imediato. Instantes depois de uma melodia suave e bonita ecoar por todos os cantos do ginásio, a grande maioria das pessoas presentes nele achavam-se em apuros, pois não conseguiam mais parar de rir. Karoll estava entre estas pessoas, e quando ela distraiu-se da luta por completo, Alice conseguiu tirar sua beyblade da arena, vencendo o primeiro round.

Quando Alice voltou para o banco, encontrou Christie ainda discursando, Erik e Franklin tapando os ouvidos enquanto tentavam saudar a amiga com sorrisos frouxos.

- O que está a acontecer aqui? – Perguntou a garota, confusa. – Não é a Chris que vai lutar agora? O que é que ela está aqui a fazer ainda a falar?

- Por que você não tenta perguntar, _caralho? – _Respondeu Franklin, mau-humorado. Alice fez o que o líder sugeriu, indo até Christie e perguntando:

- Chris, o que é que estás a fazer aqui em baixo quando a tua luta está prestes a começar?

Sem interromper o seu discurso, a polonesa se dirigiu à arena para encarar Igor Krugger, o menor membro do time. Teria sentido pena do garoto se não estivesse tão concentrada imaginando cenas de sua grande vitória. Quando a luta começou, ela logo chamou sua fera-bit, e sua expressão tornou-se novamente demoníaca quando seu cabelo aumentou de volume e suas unhas cresceram. Igor encolheu-se de medo, e sua beyblade, muito parecida com a de sua irmã mais velha, passou a evitar a adversária na arena.

- Banni, Delicada Truculência! Vamos acabar com essa luta de uma vez para que eu possa mostrar mais uma vez aos fãs de beyblade o quanto eu sou forte e poderosa!

Por mais que a beyblade de Igor usasse suas "cascas" para se defender, as rápidas investidas do ataque especial da leoa foram demais para o peão. Quando ele finalmente parou de girar na arena, não era maior do que uma bola de gude, e exibia os mais diversos tipos de arranhões.

- Ganhei! Eu sou invencível! Eu sou incrível! Eu sou a melhor beyblader que existe! Ah, depois dessa luta tão estressante eu quero sair para passear no shopping e comprar alguns vestidos e jóias para comemorar a ocasião! Franky, você vai me levar, né? Vai me levar com certeza, porque assim como eu, você também adora comemorar nosso sucesso de uma maneira digna, não trancado em um hotel monótono e sem nada para fazer a não ser treinar e assistir tv em um idioma estranho! Você tem bom gosto e...

Enquanto Christie comemorava sua última vitória agarrada ao líder da equipe, Alice se despediu de Erik enquanto este se dirigia para o último confronto do dia. Seu confronto com os Soldier of Russia estava assegurado, não havia razão para ele chamar por Baion ou usar mais força do que o necessário, mesmo se isso significasse perder a luta.

Brunna Kruegger tinha 14 anos e era, assim como o irmão, pequena e magra e sua beyblade era idêntica a do restante da equipe. Já com um plano para derrotar a garota completamente formado, Erik lançou sua beyblade na arena. Não chamou Baion, não atacou diretamente a adversária. Tudo que o finlandês fez foi enganar a adversária para fazê-la escorregar para fora da arena, sem que suas beyblades precisassem se tocar. Sem perder ainda nenhum round, os Europe Fire! mais do que garantiam seu confronto com os Soldier of Russia, marcado para o dia quatro de dezembro.

Uma vez que a luta terminara, os beybladers novamente entraram no ônibus para voltar ao hotel. Christie tentou convencer o motorista a parar em um _shopping center_ que havia no caminho, mas ele se recusou, dizendo que tinha ordens para seguir direto para o hotel. Nem mesmo os longos discursos da garota foram páreo para a determinação em seguir ordens do homem.

* * *

Durante o jantar, um aviso de Zanxam-sensei deixou os beybladers mais excitados do que eles já estavam. Depois do sucesso da festa de Halloween no fim do Torneio Europeu, ela, Daitenji-san e Keiko decidiram organizar um baile propriamente dito. A professora não contou para seus alunos que o principal motivo de os adultos terem aprovado essa idéia era porque eles estavam ansiosos para ver como as crianças se comportariam vestidos em roupas de festa, e se isso seria capaz de conter os baderneiros. O baile deveria providenciar momentos românticos para os casais apaixonados – Hehashiro e Lily trocaram olhares cheios de significado quando sua professora mencionou a palavra "românticos" – e um tipo diferente de diversão para aqueles ainda muito novos ou não tão interessados em romance.

- Ótimo, temos um baile. Vocês sabem o que isso significa? – Perguntou Felipe, na mesa reservada aos membros dos D.E.M.O.N.S..

- Que vamos ter que usar roupas formais que pinicam? – Respondeu Ken, incerto.

- Não. Significa que vamos ter que dançar. – Respondeu Erik, sério. – Com meninas. – O finlandês quase sorriu ao ver as expressões contorcidas nos rostos da maioria dos garotos. Apenas ele e Felipe permaneciam normais.

- Eu não tenho que dançar com meninas. – Interveio Elizabeth, fazendo beicinho. – Eu _sou _uma menina.

- Quer dançar comigo então? – Perguntaram William, Ken, Takashi, David e Luiz ao mesmo tempo. Os cinco praticamente subiram na mesa para encarar a única garota do grupo, que teve que andar com a cadeira para trás para não acabar muito perto do bando de selvagens.

- Sinto muito, mas vocês são muitos, e eu sou uma só. Por que não tentam arranjar outros pares?

- O último a arranjar um par é um panaca patético e vai ter que dar todos os doces que esconde em baixo do travesseiro! – Gritou Ken, enquanto saia correndo da mesa para começar a convidar as garotas para sair. William não perdeu tempo em segui-lo.

- Ah, crianças... tão imaturas... – Suspirou David, sentindo-se repentinamente muito velho dizendo essa frase.

- Hey, _viadinhu, _vai convidar um de nós pra dançar ou vai fingir que é hétero pra manter as aparências? – Perguntou Felipe, rindo da provocação. Luiz, ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, não devolveu agressivamente. Com um sorriso muito sarcástico, disse apenas uma frase, o suficiente para deixar Felipe em estado de choque por duas horas:

- Se você aceitar dançar comigo...

_**

* * *

**__Oh, My God! That was quite the ending... __o.o_

_(Felipe em estado de choque olhando para o nada)_

_(Luiz rindo ao fundo do efeito que sua frase de efeito causou em todo mundo)_

_**Ken: **__Oh, My God! __Que coisa gay:D_

_**Luiz: **__Eu vou poupar os meus comentários para o próximo capítulo... ¬¬''_

_**Rumiko: **__O próximo capítulo é o capítulo 100!/o/_

_**Alice: **__Ué? Não era o 107? O.õ_

_**Satsuki: **__É que o ff. Net conta capítulos a mais por causa das fichas de personagens do fim de cada torneio. Então na verdade o capítulo 100 é o próximo!_

_**Hehashiro: **__E nós vamos comemorar com um baile! XD_

_**Lhana: **__Baile! XD_

_**David: **__Lily, quer dançar comigo? 8D_

_(porrada no David)_

_**Hehashiro: **__(soprando o punho como se fosse uma arma que acabou de disparar) Ela já tem par, Crap. Você chegou tarde demais. _

_**Cristiano: **__O Capitão também tem par! E o Luiz também! Tô com inveja deles:D_

_(Felipe olhando com cara de "eu-não-acredito-que-você-disse-uma-coisa-dessas" pro Cristiano)_

_(Felipe lembra que está em estado de choque e volta a olhar pro nada)_

_**Cathy: **__Bem, pelo menos com ele em estado de choque esse off-talk não vai ser tão inútil..._

_**Ann e John: **__ALTO LÀ! (se levantam do nada e aparecem no centro de um palco) Nós, por sermos os aniversariante da semana, temos o direito de tomar esse off-talk pra nós! Jamie-chan, você pode ter atrasado o capítulo um dia além do previsto, mas ainda estamos na semana do nosso aniversário de 17 anos, e vamos aproveitar essa semana, ou não somos os gêmeos Willians! _

_(Ann e John encostam os punhos)_

_(John se transforma em água e vai parar dentro de um balde)_

_(Ann se transforma em uma água e sai voando atrás do James)_

_(Ann encontra o James escondido embaixo da mesa onde quatro bolos gigantes e um monte de docinhos acabaram de ser caprichosamente arrumados pelo _cheff _da mansão do pai da Marie)_

_(Ann destrói grande parte da arrumação e começa a bicar o James)_

_(Beybladers fazendo torcida organizada pra Ann)_

_**James: **__Hey, Ann, pára! __Pára! O que eu fiz? (Tentando se proteger da Ann com um escudo de metal)_

_**Ann: **__Você... (bica o escudo) atrasou... (bica o escudo de novo) o capítulo... (bica mais uma vez) que ia... (e de novo) ser postado... (ainda naõ cansou de bicar) no dia... (é, tá ficando repetitivo dizer que ela bicou de novo, mas fazer o que se ela realmente bicou de novo) do nosso... (última vez que ela bicou, eu prometo! 8D) ANIVERSÁRIO! (quebra o escudo com uma bicada) (viu, foi a última vez que eu disse que ela bicou! 8DD)_

_**John: **__(molhando o James, que ficou sem escudo) E era pra ser o nosso off-talk de aniversário! Agora eu quero me vingar! _

_**Hehashiro: **__Hey, se é por isso, eu também quero! Meu aniversário passou em branco! Eu quero vingança!_

_**Ann: **__Você passou sem aniversário em Nova York, tá reclamando de que? ò.ó (olhar assustador que sugere que aqueles que valorizam a vida não deviam contra-argumentar)_

_(Hehashiro entendeu a mensagem e foi brincar com a Lhana)_

_**Ayatá: **__Como o Felipe ainda está em estado catatônico e – graças a Deus – vai permanecer assim durante um bom tempo, eu vou representá-lo em sua queixa de que seu aniversário também foi ignorado. _

_**Ann: **__(voltando ao normal pra falar com o Ayatá) Ayatá, eu te adoro como pessoa, e adoro ter você como minha dupla na sala de aula de Zanxam-sensei, mas enquanto você estiver no lugar do Felipe, eu vou ter que te tratar como eu trataria o Felipe, por isso... (volta o olhar de garota assustadora que faz os Death Eaters do Harry Potter terem pesadelos e tingir involuntariamente de marrom e amarelo as partes íntimas) NÃO ME INTERESSA A SUA QUEIXA! VOCÊ PASSOU O SEU ANIVERSÁRIO VOANDO EM UM AVIÃO PRA NOVA YORK, NÃO TEM DO QUE RECLAMAR! Ò.Ó_

_**Ayatá: **__Tá, o Felipe entendeu o recado. _

_**Ann: **__(normal de novo) Que bom! n.n_

_**John: **__Então agora nós podemos continuar a nossa revolta, não podemos? _

_**Ann: **__Oh, sim, vamos continuar a nossa revolta..._

_**John: **__Alguém aqui está a fim de atacar o James e tirá-lo do poder de decisão sobre quando vamos postar os capítulos? _

_**Coro unânime dos beybladers: **__Eu! o/_

_**John: **__É, acho que temos bastante apoio por aqui..._

_(James olhando para os beybladers com cara de "eu-não-acredito-que-vocês-são-tão-malvados-a-ponto-de-querer-acabar-comigo-depois-de-tudo-que-eu-fiz-por-vocês" que logo muda pra cara de "socorro-mamãe!" e ele foge correndo)_

_(Beybladers cercam o James)_

_**James: **__Hey, pessoal... pessoal... que caras são essas? Eu até tinha mandando o cozinheiro do pai da Marie preparar uma festa pra vocês quatro... Vocês querem mesmo que eu vá embora e deixe vocês com todo o poder sobre a fic? i.i (Olhar 43 de bebezinho que vai começar a chorar)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Uma festa? O.õ_

_**James: **__É, uma festa com bolo e tudo! u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Com bolo de chocolate? XD_

_**James: **__Com bolo de chocolate. Um pra cada aniversariante. _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Sabe... XD de repente me deu uma vontade de esquecer que a gente quer te mandar pra longe... XD_

_**Lhana: **__Eu também! XD Papiiii, eu posso comer o seu bolo?_ (_Lhana fazendo cara de cachorrinho fofinho pidão)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Ah, Lhana! (babando com a carinha fofinha de cachorrinho pidão da filha) Pode, pode, claro..._

_**Lhana: **__Oba! XDD_

_(Lhana e Yoshiyuki avançam nos bolos de chocolate)_

_(Lhana come o bolo do Hehashiro e Yoshiyuki o do Felipe, já que ele está em estado catatônico e não percebeu que tem um bolo de aniversário esperando por ele)_

_(Ann e John pegam seus bolos antes que as pragas infantis os ataquem)_

_(Ann e John comem seus bolos sozinhos porque ainda estão revoltados)_

_(Ann e John ficam dopados por causa do excesso de chocolate e decidem virar rippies)_

_(Ann e John fundam uma comunidade rippie e gentilmente convidam os beybladers a participarem dela caso queiram continuar inteiros e com saúde)_

_(beybladers ficam vivendo na comunidade rippie dos irmãos Willians)_

_(James fica feliz porque tudo acabou bem e ele não foi linchado por atrasar tanto os capítulos)_

_**James: **__Próximo capítulo: Será que o Felipe vai se recuperar do choque? Ele vai mesmo dançar com o Felipe? Beyblade 2 vai virar uma história yaoi?_ _E quanto aos outros pares? Quais serão eles? _

_Mandem reviews, por favor, e a resposta vai sair em alguns dias! XDDDDD_

_Owari! _


	107. Dançando conforme a música

_**Luiz: **__Como vocês já devem saber, hoje, 16 de agosto, é meu aniversário..._

_**William: **__E meu também..._

_**Luiz: **__É, que seja... (empurra William pro lado) E como vocês sabem também, esse capítulo está MUITO atrasado. O motivo é que este capítulo especial teve um off-talk especial que acabou demorando um pouco pra ficar pronto. Por causa disso, os capítulos 101, 102, 103 e 104 vão ser postados aqui no ff-ponto-net um a cada dia. Aproveitem!_

_**William: **__(empurrando o Luiz) É, aproveitem!!! _

_(Luiz e William vão embora)_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Silêncio de novo)_

_(Barulho de tambores quebra o silêncio)_

_(Mais tambores batendo ainda mais forte)_

_(Baqueta de tocador de tambor voando longe e acertando a cabeça de um careca na platéia)_

_(Bando de mãos jogam a Rumiko no palco)_

_**Rumiko: **__Olá, olá a todos! (público aplaudindo a Rumiko) _

_(careca que levou a batucada na cabeça gritando palavras não muito legais pra Rumiko)_

_(Alexandrova chutando o careca pra fora do palco com a delicadeza de um touro enfurecido)_

_**Rumiko: **__Olá a todos, sejam bem-vindos ao centésimo capítulo de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores! _

_(Ken e Takashi entram no palco fantasiados de seguranças corpulentos)_

_**Ken: **__Se você agüentou essa história até aqui, meus parabéns!/o/_

_**Takashi: **__Ou meus pêsames, porque isso significa que você tem uma mente completamente insana e fora da realidade. u.u_

_(Yuy aparece vestindo terno e gravata e pega o Ken e o Takashi pela gola da jaqueta de segurança corpulento) _

_(Ken e Takashi escapam do Yuy liberando a espuma que fazia eles ficarem corpulentos dentro da roupa)_

_(Ken e Takashi saem correndo pela platéia)_

_(Ken e Takashi se escondem atrás de uma mulher gorda com uma trança enorme na platéia)_

_(Mulher gorda de trança se vira e sorri pro Ken e pro Takashi e tira a máscara de borracha que fazia ela parecer uma mulher gorda)_

_(Mulher gorda da trança enorme se transforma em Toshihiro)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Aha! Peguei vocês! ò.ó_

_**Ken: **__(grita que nem mulherzinha) AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!_

_**Takashi: **__(imitando o grito do Ken) AAAAHHHHH!!!!!_

_(Toshihiro e Yuy agarram o Ken e o Takashi e amarram eles nas vigas que sustentam o palco)_

_(Rumiko pega o microfone)_

_**Rumiko: **__Erm... bem... então... como eu ia dizendo..._

_**Satsuki: **__Diz logo, ou a platéia vai fugir com medo da gente... u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... n.n Bem, espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, e que aproveitem a festa de comemoração que vai ter logo depois, com bolo de chocolate... (close no Yoshiyuki em cima de um prato gigante com a boca toda suja) Ah... ou talvez sem bolo de chocolate... _

_**Toshihiro: **__Uma festa, uma grande festa!_

_(Ken e Takashi se sacudindo tentando se libertar das vigas)_

_**Satsuki: **__E uma convidada muito especial que aceitou estar com a gente nesse capítulo comemorativo!_

_(Close na Convidada Especial no fundo do palco)_

_**Convidada Especial: **__Erm... hum... oi? (Olhando pro Ken e pro Takashi presos)_

_(Ken e Takashi sacodem mais ainda)_

_(James entra no palco em cima de uma bola gigante fazendo malabarismos com dez bolinhas)_

_**James: **__Vamos logo, vocês estão demorando muito! Assim as pessoas vão pular essa introdução babaca e passar logo pra parte que interessa, porque estão todos ansiosos pra ver o Hehashiro e a Lily se beijando embaixo de uma árvore no meio da festa!_

_(Hehashiro se levanta no meio da platéia)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Eu não beijei a Lily embaixo de uma árvore no meio da festa! ò.ó_

_**James: **__Ah... detalhes, detalhes... u.ú_

_(James deixa as bolinhas "caírem" nas cabeças do Ken e do Takashi)_

_(Ken e Takashi furiosos com o James sacodem mais ainda)_

_(Pequeno terremoto no palco)_

_**Yuy: **__Se vocês não começarem agora, não vamos estar aqui pra comemorar quando o capítulo acabar. ¬¬''_

_(Ken e Takashi sacodem tanto que o palco desmorona)_

_(Mão de algum beyblader aparecendo no meio dos restos de entulho do palco)_

_**Rumiko: **__(Voz de morta-viva) E que comece o... _

CAPÍTULO C

DANÇANDO CONFORME A MÚSICA

_- O último a arranjar um par é um panaca patético e vai ter que dar todos os doces que esconde em baixo do travesseiro! – Gritou Ken, enquanto saia correndo da mesa para começar a convidar as garotas para sair. William não perdeu tempo em segui-lo. _

_- Ah, crianças... tão imaturas... – Suspirou David, sentindo-se repentinamente muito velho dizendo essa frase. _

_- Hey, viadinhu, vai convidar um de nós pra dançar ou vai fingir que é hétero pra manter as aparências? – Perguntou Felipe, rindo da provocação. Luiz, ao contrário do que se podia imaginar, não devolveu agressivamente. Com um sorriso muito sarcástico, disse apenas uma frase, o suficiente para deixar Felipe em estado de choque por duas horas:_

_- Se você aceitar dançar comigo..._

* * *

Enquanto isso, os outros beybladers também iniciaram sua busca por pares para o baile. Hehashiro e Lily não precisaram trocar nenhuma palavra para se combinar. O casal rapidamente terminou o jantar e voltou para seu _flat _para começar a se arrumar. Enquanto passava pela mesa que os outros quatro Taichi ocupavam, o Urameshi mais velho piscou disfarçadamente para o mais novo, em um sinal que Toshihiro entendeu rapidamente.

- Rumiko... aceita dançar comigo essa noite? – Perguntou ele, surpreso com as próprias palavras e a facilidade com que conseguiu dizê-las. Talvez esse baile fosse sua chance de fazer Rumiko entender seus sentimentos, e quem sabe ter um final feliz para sua primeira paixão de adolescente. Satsuki e Yuy olhavam de Toshihiro para Rumiko na expectativa, e garota levou algum tempo para responder, tão vermelha quanto o ketchup que cobria suas batatas fritas:

- Eu... eu aceito...

O recém-formado par imediatamente encarou o outro casal da mesa, em uma mensagem muito clara que eles sabiam que seria entendida. Satsuki sentiu suas bochechas corarem enquanto tentava não olhar para o lado em que Yuy se encontrava. Somente quando ouviu a voz do garoto chamando-a foi que teve coragem de fazê-lo.

- Satsuki... quer me fazer companhia no baile desta noite? – Sorte da loira que o líder dos Taichi tinha reflexos rápidos, pois logo depois de um leve meneio de cabeça indicar a resposta afirmativa, a garota sentiu o corpo fraquejar, caindo para trás. Yuy aparou sua queda e delicadamente colocou-a de volta em seu lugar. Poucos minutos depois, ela e Rumiko saíram da mesa, rindo abafado pensando no que deveriam vestir para a ocasião.

* * *

Em uma mesa perto dali, Franklin encenava para Christie de uma maneira extremamente pomposa e dramática um pedido para que ela o acompanhasse no baile. A garota obviamente aceitou, chorando de emoção, enquanto Alice olhava distraidamente para a mesa onde Erik estava sentado. Ela esperava que a qualquer momento o finlandês viesse convidá-la para o baile também, talvez de uma maneira tão romântica quanto a de Franklin, porém o garoto estava demorando demais, aparentemente ocupado com seus amigos do D.E.M.O.N.S.. Vendo de longe, parecia que Felipe tinha se sufocado com alguma coisa, e Erik, David, Elizabeth e Takashi tentavam salvá-lo enquanto Luiz ria estava a ponto de cair da cadeira de tanto rir. Quem a abordou primeiro foi William, chegando muito próximo e praticamente gritando:

- QUER SAIR COMIGO, NÃO QUER, ALICE?

- NÃO! – Ela gritou de volta, correndo para longe do garoto espinhudo e em direção a Erik. – Erik! Erik! Convida-me para ir ao baile antes que alguém apavorante o faça! – Antes que o finlandês pudesse reagir, a portuguesa loira já estava em cima dele, abraçada ao seu pescoço quase em pânico. Os outros D.E.M.O.N.S., com exceção de Felipe, ainda em choque, e Luiz, que saíra correndo em direção aos sanitários antes que algum grave acidente acontecesse, voltaram sua atenção para a dupla, também assustados.

- Alice... O que está acontecendo? – Erik estava confuso. Estava tentando ajudar Felipe a se recuperar quando de repente sua melhor amiga aparece do nada e pula em seu pescoço pedindo para que ele a convidasse para o baile, a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu impedia-o de pensar.

- Agora à pouco... uma cara espinhuda e assustadora... tentou convidar-me para o baile... foi horrível! – Respondeu Alice, abraçando o companheiro ainda mais forte. – Convida-me logo, eu não quero que isto volte a acontecer!

- Ah... Eu poderia fazer isso, Alice... – Começou o finlandês, encarando a companheira um tanto sem jeito. – Se você saísse de cima de mim... – A mestra de Bay imediatamente pulou para o chão, ajeitando a saia antes de voltar a encarar o amigo. – Agora sim... – O garoto se ajoelhou, ainda encarando Alice. – Alice Bragança, gostaria de ser a minha acompanhante no baile desta noite? – Perguntou ele, beijando a mão da garota como um cavaleiro da época medieval.

- Sim! Sim! Eu quero! Eu quero! – Em um segundo, Alice estava puxando seu par pela mão e arrastando-o restaurante afora para começar os preparativos para a grande noite.

- Nossa... o Erik tem sorte... Nem precisou sair correndo atrás de garotas... – Comentou David, observando enquanto a dupla se afastava.

- Acho melhor a gente ir indo também, ou vamos acabar como o Felipe, tendo que dançar com outro cara... – Ken fez questão de encarar o líder brasileiro bem nos olhos enquanto dizia isso. Logo depois, ele, David e Takashi saíram à procura de meninas que estivessem dispostas a acompanhá-los. Os rapazes estavam cientes de que havia apenas doze meninas entre os beybladers, contando Alexandrova e as comprometidas, o que lhes deixava com poucas opções para escolher.

* * *

A essa altura do campeonato, Takashi sabia que tentar convidar Satsuki para dançar era perda de tempo. De qualquer jeito, uma boa olhada no salão revelava que ela não estava mais presente, provavelmente já havia se recolhido para se arrumar. O chinezinho estava perdido, tentando encontrar que aceitasse ficar com ele naquela noite – o pensamento de ser deixado de lado e ter que acabar junto de Ken enquanto Satsuki, Rumiko e muitos outros pares se divertiam o perturbava profundamente, e seria a realização de um de seus piores pesadelos. – quando sentiu que alguém o observava. Não precisou procurar muito. À apenas alguns metros de distância, Gaby o encarava com seus grandes olhos e expressão peculiar de quem consegue enxergar sua alma através de seus olhos. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, não custava nada pô-la em prática:

- Hey, Gaby, eu não faço a mínima idéia de como dançar valsa ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, mas mesmo assim eu acho que seria interessante se a gente ficasse junto essa noite, se não pra dançar, ao menos pra fazer ciuminho no Ken e no resto do pessoal. O que você acha?

Por um momento, Takashi achou que a canadense não fosse aceitar, ou que ela não entendera a sua proposta. Alguns instantes depois, porém, a garota sorriu novamente, respondendo:

- É claro que eu aceito, Takashi! Também não sei dançar!

As duas crianças não se deram ao trabalho de se arrumar. Ao invés disso, invadiram sorrateiramente a cozinha do hotel e ficaram surrupiando doces aleatoriamente até a hora do baile começar, quando eles se dirigiram ao salão de festa para observar as tentativas patéticas de alguns de seus amigos que tentavam se aventurar no mundo da valsa e outras danças complicadas altamente danosas para pés sensíveis.

* * *

Os WATB apenas observavam enquanto William ia de mesa em mesa convidar todas as garotas que via para sair com ele, recebendo sempre a mesma recusa. Ann e Emy já haviam recusado pelo menos três vezes a proposta do garoto, e pela expressão facial de Ann, era melhor não haver uma quarta tentativa, ou o mestre de Tanka se arrependeria profundamente de ter nascido.

- Com quem você vai, Ann? – Perguntou John, tentando arranjar um assunto para conversar, já que as seguidas recusas aos pedidos de William estavam deixando de ser engraçados e começando a ficar deprimentes.

- Fora o William, ninguém ainda me convidou, e eu não espero que me convidem, na verdade. Não tenho vontade de fazer essas coisas, não agora pelo menos. – Respondeu a garota, um tanto agressiva.

- Você não gosta dos meninos daqui, não é isso? – Perguntou John, sorrindo ao ver a cara de criancinha mimada que sua irmã mais velha estava fazendo.

- Os mais legais já estão comprometidos. – Declarou ela, virando a cara. – Os que sobraram não assim tão interessantes...

- Você podia dançar com John. Como vocês são irmãos, isso se tornaria uma coisa mais por diversão do que qualquer coisa, e vocês ainda aproveitariam para dançar. Fora que o John não vai ficar a ver navios sem nenhuma menina pra dançar com ele...

- Eu não disse que queria dançar! – Exclamou Ann, levemente sem jeito depois da sugestão.

- Mas está bastante claro pra mim que você quer... – Retrucou John, alargando o sorriso. – Sabe, não é uma má idéia, Emy, apesar de ser um pouco estranha. Vamos lá Ann, vai ser divertido!

- Eu não sei... Vou me arrumar e depois eu decido o que fazer. – A vice-líder da equipe neozelandesa saiu da mesa pensativa, considerando a idéia de Emy. Talvez dançar com o próprio irmão não fosse tão ruim, talvez um dos meninos se mostrasse interessante no fim das contas.

Se Ann tivesse ficado apenas mais alguns instantes na mesa, teria presenciado uma cena inusitada: Emy e John conversavam animadamente quando um vulto não muito alto, de longos cabelos pretos extremamente lisos em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo um grande número de casacos mesmo com o aquecimento central ligado se aproximou. Envergonhado, ele chamou o nome de Emy pelo menos três vezes antes de ser escutado. A garota encarou-o, surpresa.

- Ayatá? O que você quer? – Perguntou a loira CDF, curiosa e impressionada.

- Eu queria... queria... – As palavras faltavam para o pequeno indiozinho. Era a primeira vez, em seus doze anos e dois meses de vida, que tentava se aproximar de uma garota, e somente a idéia de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer já o deixava tenso demais para pensar racionalmente. – queriasabersevocêquerircomigonobaileessanoite! – Disse ele finalmente, logo depois se batendo mentalmente por ter falado rápido demais.

- Desculpa, eu... não entendi a pergunta...

Ayatá foi poupado de repetir a pergunta pela intromissão do líder neozelandês, que aparentemente ficara comovido com as patéticas tentativas do garoto de arranjar um par para o baile:

- Ele quer saber se você que ir com ele ao baile, Emy. Não é verdade, Ayatá? – O indiozinho só teve forças para balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Eu aceito, Ayatá, e acho que vai ser muito interessante! Não se atrase! – John observou com certa satisfação sua amiguinha CDF corar ao responder. Logo depois, ela saiu apressada atrás de Ann, também indo se arrumar.

- Senta aí, Ayatá, eu quero conversar com você um pouco.

O líder dos WATB e o estrategista dos Brasil Blade passaram algum tempo conversando sobre as duas equipes e outros assuntos relacionados, até finalmente saírem para se arrumar, afinal, nem Ann nem Emy tolerariam atrasos.

* * *

- E então?

- E então o que?

Na mesa dos Blue Fish, Jun encarava seu namorado um tanto ameaçadoramente. Eles estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, Chang ao lado do líder, Kian ao lado da vice-líder.

- Len, você é um idiota!

Quase chorando, Jun deixou a mesa correndo, deixando para trás três garotos confusos. Marie e Cathy, sentadas em uma mesa próxima, assistiram à cena, e logo entenderam o que se passava. Com pena dos chineses, as duas se aproximaram do grupo:

- Não entenderam nada, né? – Perguntou Marie, sentando-se no lugar que antes pertencia a Jun.

- Não é pra menos, os meninos costumam ser uns babacas obtusos nesse campo... – Cathy respondeu por eles, parada atrás de Len, o que forçou o garoto a se contorcer para encará-la.

- Len, você e a Jun estão namorando, é obvio que ela estava esperando que você a convidasse! – Exclamou Marie, antes que qualquer um dos meninos pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

- E por que eu tenho que convidá-la? – Perguntou o líder chinês, confuso. As meninas trocaram olhares preocupados antes de responder. Aparentemente, este caso em particular seria difícil de resolver.

- Len, pelo amor de Deus, você é o homem da relação! Todas as meninas sonham em serem convidadas para danças pelo homem que elas mais amam! – Exclamou Marie, sonhadora. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela parecia prestes a embarcar em uma jornada no mundo dos contos de fadas. Sua companheira, com contrapartida, encarava tudo com incredulidade. Foi dela a próxima fala:

- Aparentemente, Marie está certa, mesmo que eu ache isso tudo uma grande besteira. Se eu estivesse no lugar da Jun, teria tomado a iniciativa, ainda mais se estivesse namorando alguém como você.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou o líder dos Blue Fish, sentindo-se ofendido pela garota quatro anos mais nova do que ele.

- Simplesmente vá atrás dela, diga que você sente muito pela sua estúpida falta de sensibilidade e que quer saber se ela o perdoaria a ponto de aceitar ir ao baile com você essa noite. Com essas exatas palavras, sem tirar nem pôr. Ela vai ficar com pena e vai aceitar o seu pedido com certeza.

Cathy deixou a mesa, empurrando Len pela direção que Jun havia seguido. Ela o supervisionaria pessoalmente, e tomaria todas as providências para que o casal se acertasse, por mais que ela fosse contra essa idéia de que meninos devem convidar as meninas primeiros, serem cavaleiros e tudo mais. Marie, Kian e Chang continuaram na mesa, conversando:

- E então, Marie, alguém já veio te convidar para o baile? – Perguntou Chang, vencendo sua timidez para não ser chato com a nova companhia.

- Só o William. Eu até podia aceitar, o coitado parecia tão desesperado que me deu pena, só que a Cathy expulsou ele antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa de uma maneira não muito delicada.

- Às vezes a sua colega me dá medo, Marie... – Confessou Kian, afundando levemente na cadeira. – Não sei como vocês se entendem...

- Ah, a Cathy é legal, você só precisa aprender a lidar com ela.

Kian e Chang se entreolharam. Um silêncio desconfortável se instaurou na mesa. Por fim, desesperado para encontrar algum assunto, Chang fez uma pergunta que chocou tanto seu companheiro de equipe quanto a menina a sua frente:

- Que tal se você fosse com a gente no baile?

* * *

- Jun! Hey, Jun!

Ao ouvir o seu nome, a chinesa virou-se para encarar o recém-chegado, fechando a cara ao perceber que se tratava de Len.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ela, com a voz áspera.

- Olha, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu antes. De verdade. – O líder dos Blue Fish se aproximou da namorada, olhando de esgoela para Cathy, escondida atrás de uma estante próxima. – Eu fui um estúpido insensível quando não percebi o que você queria, e sem querer acabei magoando você. Será que você me desculpa e aceita ir comigo no baile dessa noite?

Jun ficou sem palavras por um momento. Len pegara sua mão e a olhava nos olhos. Ela podia sentir que ele realmente estava abalado, mais ou menos como ela. Mordeu o lábio levemente enquanto pensava, ainda indecisa. De seu esconderijo, Cathy fez um sinal para que Len tomasse uma última medida de aproximação. Chegando mais perto de Jun, ele tomou a garota pela cintura e beijou levemente sua bochecha, antes de se separar e dar-lhe as costas.

- Vou me aprontar. Quando se decidir, me avise! – Disse ele, enquanto se dirigia para seu _flat. _

* * *

Luiz retornou algum tempo depois. Felipe ainda estava em estado de choque e Elizabeth era a única que permanecia junto com ele na mesa do grupo. O gaúcho ainda tinha uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos estavam úmidos.

- Já arranjou um par, Elizabeth? – Perguntou ele, sentando-se ao lado da garota e de frente para o seu "par".

- Ainda não. Na verdade, eu acho que vou esperar o baile começar pra valer antes de escolher alguém. – Respondeu a garota, casualmente. – Você estava falando sério quando convidou o Felipe pra ir com você? – Perguntou ela, incapaz de conter a sua curiosidade por muito mais tempo.

- Naquela hora eu não tinha falado sério. – Respondeu Luiz, tentando ser sério. – Eu queria ver qual seria a reação do Felipe, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu semana passada... Mas acho que ele levou a história toda um pouco longe demais, estou começando a ficar preocupado...

- Não deve ser nada. Ele no máximo ficou surpreso porque achou que você ia responder de modo violento à provocação dele. Acho que a última coisa que ele imaginava que fosse acontecer era a confirmação de suas brincadeiras.

- Espero que seja isso mesmo. Já imaginou se nosso líder fica em estado catatônico pra sempre? Como é que poderemos lutar no torneio?

Os dois riram por mais algum tempo. Quando eles menos esperavam, Felipe se levantou, e sem olhar para Luiz ou Elizabeth, deixou o restaurante.

* * *

As portas do salão de festas se abriram, dezenas de crianças entraram e se espalharam pelas mesas redondas de quatro lugares espalhadas pelo lugar. A pista de dança permaneceu vazia durante os primeiros minutos, até Hehashiro e Lily tomarem a iniciativa e começarem a dançar. Miko Zanxam e Daitenji-san foram os próximos, surpreendendo a todos. A maioria não fazia idéia de que sua professora estaria no baile também.

- Zanxam-sensei está bonita hoje, não está? – Perguntou Gaby. Ela e seu par estavam sentados em uma mesa bem no centro do salão, esperando que Ken aparecesse para que Takashi pudesse provocá-lo. Os dois concordaram que eram muito novos e muito atrapalhados para tentar dançar, e que era muito mais divertido observar os que se aventuravam a fazê-lo.

-É, sim. Bem mais bonita do que quando está nos dando aula! – Os dois riram do comentário, dedicando mais alguns momentos para observar a graciosidade com que sua professora condizia o atrapalhando presidente da BBA pela pista. Nenhum de seus alunos podia imaginar que ela dançava tão bem.

Os Europe Fire! foram os próximos a deixar as mesas e ir para a pista de dança. Franklin e Christie, agora com roupas as quais estavam acostumados, eram ambos bons dançarinos, e sem nenhum esforço chamavam atenção por sua graça e sintonia. O mesmo não se podia ser dito de Erik e Alice, porém, pois os dois mal conseguiam dar dois passos sem que seus pés se sobrepusessem ou que alguém tropeçasse no longo vestido rosado da portuguesa.

- Eu te avisei que não sabia dançar! – Sussurrou o finlandês no ouvido da companheira.

- Eu sei, eu também disse que não era muito boa nisto!– Respondeu Alice, sorrindo.

- Obrigado por estar aqui comigo, Ali. – A nova fala surpreendeu a portuguesa, que encarou o amigo, com uma expressão de dúvida sem dispensar seu sorriso característico.

- O que queres dizer?

- Você é a única menina que eu conheço que provavelmente aceitaria dançar comigo desse jeito. Ou mesmo que aceitaria sair comigo. Acho que outras meninas provavelmente achariam a idéia estranha... – Respondeu Erik, tentando fazer o assunto parecer menos importante do que realmente era para ele.

- Não entendo porquê, não vejo nada de errado contigo.– Alice entendeu onde o companheiro queria chegar, mas tentou fugir do assunto, sabendo o quão delicado ele realmente era para Erik.

- Você sabe que tem, essa sua carinha inocente não me engana. – O finlandês sorriu, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto da amiga. – Não sei quantas outras garotas gostariam de sair comigo assim... é melhor eu aproveitar bem essa noite!

**- **Tu gosta de meninas, não é?– A dupla estava deixando a pista de dança. As mesas eram um local mais seguro para conversar do que no meio do pequeno amontoado de gente que começava a se juntar por lá. – Gostar no mesmo sentido que o meu pai gosta da minha mãe...

Erik corou. Aos onze anos ele ainda não pensava nessas coisas. Ver Alice tocando no assunto de certa forma o surpreendeu. Na verdade, não fazia muito que havia descoberto o tipo de pessoa que o atraía. A pergunta da portuguesa o fez voltar no tempo, para a primeira vez que sentiu algo diferente com relação a um amigo. Com certeza não havia sido com Markus, seu melhor amigo, nem com ninguém de seu colégio que pudesse se lembrar no momento. Alice se assustou ao perceber a mudança de expressão do amigo, mudando de levemente envergonhada para chocada sem aviso prévio.

- Erik... O que foi, estás bem? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

- Alice, eu... eu sinto muito... mas eu tenho que ir no banheiro agora, tá... eu... eu volto mais tarde! – Havia uma certa urgência e tensão na voz do garoto que a portuguesa não estava acostumada a ouvir. Ela observou, preocupada, seu amigo se retirar do salão apressadamente, como quem está se preparando para correr a toda velocidade para um local o mais afastado possível de algo horrível e desagradável. Apesar de sua preocupação, não ousou segui-lo, sabia que ele voltaria e lhe contaria o que quer que o estivesse incomodando quando chegasse a hora. Enquanto esperava o retorno de Erik, distraiu-se observando os pares a dançar.

* * *

Assim que deixou o salão, Erik correu o mais rápido possível em direção ao seu _flat, _trancando a porta ao entrar. Enquanto conversava com Alice, descobrira uma coisa sobre si mesmo que até então não podia acreditar que existia. A pergunta de sua amiga o fizera voltar ao passado, aos piores anos de sua pré-adolescência, quando ele e Markus eram tachados de "sapatas" pelos colegas por causa do seu jeito de se vestir e agir. Muito diziam que eles andavam namorando escondido e por isso se recusavam a falar com eles, por mais que eles negassem os boatos. Nessa época, as primeiras perguntas com relação a sua sexualidade começaram a surgir, e ele se perguntava se, como uma menina a nível biológico, deveria se considerar homossexual por gostar de outras garotas, ou se, por ter uma mente masculina, gostar de outros garotos a tornaria homossexual. Esses pensamentos na época eram tão confusos que de uma certa forma ele se fechou para esse lado mais sentimental da vida de um pré-adolescente comum, e tentou enfiar em sua cabeça que jamais gostaria de ninguém, facilitando as coisas.

Antes de conhecer os Europe Fire!, Erik tinha medo de se descobrir apaixonado por um garoto, dando uma razão para as pessoas ao seu redor argumentarem contra a sua idéia de ser reconhecido como o menino que de fato se sentia. Seu medo maior, porém, era de se descobrir apaixonado por uma menina, e que essa menina em questão o rejeitasse por ele ser quem ele era. Pensando desse modo, sua resolução de nunca se apaixonar por ninguém se tornara ainda mais sólida em sua mente, e ele se sentia confiante de que podia mantê-la.

Erik sentia-se confiante em suas idéias até o encontro na casa de Franklin. Sua simpatia por Alice havia sido imediata, quase como a sua antipatia por Franklin e Christie. A primeira vista, a portuguesa não tinha nada de extraordinário, mas para ele, a mestra de Bay era diferente, especial. Sua amizade com Alice evoluíra rápido nos meses seguintes, e somente agora, quando os dois estavam realmente próximos em meio a um baile que pretendia ser romântico para os mais velhos e divertido e engraçado para as crianças menores, foi que o significado dessa amizade especial se tornou claro para ele.

- Por que comigo? Por que? – Deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, Erik tentava controlar seus sentimentos, assim como as lágrimas que teimavam em cair por seu rosto vermelho. – Eu disse que não queria que isso acontecesse! Eu tinha decidido! Não era pra isso estar acontecendo, não aqui, não agora... – O finlandês se sentou, inquieto. – Alice, por que eu não posso mais gostar de você só como uma amiga?

* * *

Rumiko e Toshihiro já estavam dançando a algum tempo quando Satsuki e Yuy decidiram se juntar a eles. "Dançando" não era bem a palavra certa para a dupla, na verdade, pois Rumiko não parava de pisar no pé do parceiro ou no próprio vestido. Se o vice-líder dos Taichi não fosse conhecido por sua paciência, ele provavelmente já teria trocado de par.

- Não sabia que você sabia dançar, Koichi. – Comentou Satsuki, quando o líder de sua equipe delicadamente a conduziu até a pista.

- Não é uma coisa realmente complicada de se fazer, Satsuki. – Respondeu ele, tentando parecer sério, mas deixando escapar uma certa gozação. – Quer dizer, qualquer pessoa mentalmente capacitada é capaz de aprender a fazer isso. – A loira seguiu a direção do olhar do líder, e não ficou surpresa em constatar que ele olhava significativamente para Rumiko e seus pés tortos, e mais atrás para alguém muito parecido com Ken, que tentava a todo custo evitar ser pisoteado por uma garota pequena e magra, com um rabo de cavalo e um vestido branco listrado que lembrava muito o uniforme de um certo time de beisebol nova-iorquino...

- Koichi... Aqueles ali não são o Ken e a Elizabeth tentando fingir que dançam?

- São sim, eu já os tinha notado há algum tempo. Yadate está nos observando, parece que Andrews e ele decidiram não se humilhar na frente de tanta gente.

Satsuki riu do comentário. Olhando para o companheiro agora, quase não conseguia ver os traços do antigo líder linha-dura que pouco falava e interagia com seu time há poucos meses atrás. Ele havia mudado e Satsuki sabia que parte disso era devido ao seu esforço.

* * *

- Hehashiro, posso dançar com a Lily um pouco, posso? – David aproveitou-se do momento em que seus dois melhores amigos pararam para descansar e beber água para se aproximar e fazer a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta desde o começo do baile.

- Ela é _minha _namorada, Crap! Vai arranjar a sua! – Exclamou Hehashiro, fingindo estar com raiva.

- Ah, só um pouquinho! Eu prometo que não vou fugir com ela! – Insistiu o mestre de Neefe.

- Tudo bem, Hehashiro, deixa o David se divertir um pouco, ele merece!

Antes que o primogênito dos Urameshi pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sua namorada e seu melhor amigo já estavam longe, aproveitando o fim das valsas e o início de um ritmo mais animado.

- Falta de sorte, Hehashiro, falta de sorte...

O líder dos The Strongest teve trabalho em disfarçar o espanto ao ver Chang e Kian passando por ele em companhia de uma garota pequena e de aparência delicada, com os cabelos loiros presos em um coque caprichado. Desde quando seus amigos convidavam pirralhas de sete anos para dançar? E desde quando elas aceitavam?

* * *

A festa já estava bem animada quando o clima repentinamente tornou-se mais gelado. A música não parou, mas os beybladers na pista congelaram momentaneamente quando Igorov e Alexandrova aproximaram-se da pista de dança e começaram a dançar. Em uma das mesas, Kino Yuy conversava com seu filho e Isaakov. Os dois russos dançaram sozinhos por algum tempo, até Toshihiro e Rumiko tomarem coragem para recomeçar sua demonstração de falta de jeito em uma pista.

- Isso é um desafio? – Perguntou o vice-líder russo, encarando Toshihiro com seu olhar gelado.

- E se for? – Respondeu o chinês, encarando-o sem medo. Por mais desajeitado que fosse, não deixaria que a equipe russa estragasse seu momento especial com a pessoa mais especial de sua equipe.

- Vai ser mais um que você vai perder. – Respondeu Igorov.

Normalmente, a presença dos russos deixaria Rumiko assustada e ainda mais atrapalhada do que o normal. Tendo Toshihiro ao seu lado, porém, sentia-se mais segura e mais corajosa ao encarar Alexandrova nos olhos, desafiando-a do mesmo modo que seu par fizera. Totalmente concentrada no que tinha que fazer, e sentido a segurança e tranqüilidade que Toshihiro passava para ela, os pisões nos pés e vestidos diminuíram consideravelmente, e os dois casais agüentaram dançar dez músicas antes de desistir ao mesmo tempo, sem energias para caminhar. Isaakov foi acionado para empurrar seus companheiros de volta para a mesa enquanto Hehashiro e Yuy ajudavam Toshihiro e Rumiko.

- Muito bem, maninho, eu estou orgulhoso de você! – Exclamou Hehashiro, assim que seu irmão menor estava em segurança em uma cadeira confortável.

- Vocês agüentaram bem, nunca pensei que Higurashi tivesse tanta coordenação motora... – Foi o comentário de Yuy. Rumiko corou, os demais riram.

- Espero que eles não se metam a besta com a gente de novo, pelo menos não nesse baile! – Exclamou Toshihiro, tentando dar a impressão de que ainda tinha alguma energia.

- Falou cedo demais, Toshihiro... Parece que o outro russo também quer se mostrar.

O quarteto se voltou para a pista ao som do comentário de Satsuki. Onde deveria haver casais dançando, Ken e Isaakov faziam uma performance esquisita, contorcendo-se ao som de uma música rápida. Seus movimentos eram ritmados e parecia haver uma espécie de ordem nos movimentos, e o primeiro que errasse perderia o desafio. Infelizmente, Ken não teve tanta sorte quando seus companheiros, e as habilidades do russo de cabelo verde se provaram superiores.

- Eu preciso... de água... – Foi tudo que o japonês de franja estranha conseguiu dizer antes de sucumbir às dores no corpo causadas pela série de movimentos anormais.

- Pelo visto seu par se cansou... – Ao ver Elizabeth saltitar alegremente em sua direção, Cathy sabia que a garota estava preparando alguma coisa para ela, e por isso ficou atenta a qualquer movimento anormal que a jogadora de beisebol tentasse fazer.

- Ken não serve pra dançar valsa, é verdade, mas você tem que admitir que contra o Isaakov ele até que não foi tão mal. – A americana sentou-se ao lado da amiga em uma mesa afastada da pista de dança. Apesar de não ter nenhum par – e fazer questão de se manter assim – Cathy se arrumara para a festa, vestindo uma de suas melhores roupas e até mesmo colocando um pouco da maquiagem de Marie.

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntos, em primeiro lugar? – Perguntou a canadense, não disfarçando em sua voz o quão ridícula achava essa idéia.

- O Ken me chamou um pouco depois do Hehashiro e da Lily irem para a pista de dança. Pelo pouco que deu pra entender do discurso mau-humorado dele, ele havia passado na frente de Takashi e o os dois começaram a discutir porque ele tinha arranjado companhia e o Ken não. Aí ele resolver me convidar. – Respondeu Elizabeth, sorrindo enquanto explicava a situação com um ar professoral.

- E você aceitou? – Os olhos de Cathy quase deixaram suas órbitas ao ouvir a explicação da amiga.

- Ele me disse que queria fazer ciúme no Takashi, é claro que eu aceitaria nessas condições! – A líder das Girl Power ria da expressão da amiga, fazendo Cathy fechar ainda mais a cara. – Foi tão divertido! Ainda bem que os meus sapatos têm uma cobertura reforçada, eu quase não senti as pisadas dele!

- Diga o que quiser, eu ainda acho esse baile ridículo. É só um pretexto pra promover romancinhos bobos entre a gente. Até a Marie arranjou par! – A irritação de Cathy era tanta que se irradiava para os lados. Mesmo assim, Elizabeth não parou de sorrir.

- Ah, que é isso, Catherine? Até parece que você não gosta de garotos! O que você tem contra eles?

- Muita coisa. – Cathy mantinha os braços cruzados frente ao peito, fazendo biquinho com a boca, como uma criança muito mimada. – Eu me recuso a aceitar convites de qualquer menino que seja. Quem eles pensam que são para tentarem ganhar poder sobre mim assim?

Elizabeth sorriu mais ainda ao entender o ponto de vista da melhor amiga. Mesmo sem saber, Cathy já era uma das feministas mais radicais que a garota já conhecera. Para ela, ser convidada para dançar por alguém significava ter que ser conduzida pela pista como uma garota frágil e fraca, incapaz de tomar suas próprias decisões. Se era esse o caso, só havia uma coisa a se fazer:

- Então que tal se você me convidar pra dançar? Eu deixo você fazer o que quiser na pista, que tal?

Por um momento, Elizabeth pensou que a amiga reagiria da mesma maneira que Felipe ao ouvir o convite. Cathy, porém, sorriu de volta para ela, levantando-se e puxando a garota para a pista, de repente cheia de energia. A canadense só deixou a amiga voltar para a mesa quando faltam apenas dez minutos para o baile acabar.

* * *

- John, isso é muito estranho! – Ann, Emy, Ayatá e John entraram ao mesmo tempo no salão. O índio e a CDF logo sumiram da vista dos gêmeos em meio à multidão no salão. – Eu não posso dançar com o meu próprio irmão! Ainda mais quando ele é quatro centímetros menor do que eu!

- Não sei de onde você tirou que os homens obrigatoriamente têm que ser maiores do que as garotas, ainda mais na nossa idade... – Contrariando o ar de garota mimada e reclamona que rodeava a irmã, John estava muito calmo, internamente divertindo-se com a situação. – Vem, vamos até a pista ver quem está dançando. Depois, se você quiser, pode convidar outro garoto pra dançar com você.

- Vamos ver quem aceita dançar comigo além de você. E do William, claro. – O comentário do líder dos WATB animou Ann, e os dois seguiram seu caminho pela pista de dança. Mais tarde, John, sentado confortavelmente em uma mesa ao lado de um cabisbaixo e solitário William, observaria curioso a escolha de sua irmã para par ideal: Cristiano Souza, que apesar de ser três anos mais novo que a garota, era praticamente da mesma altura que ela – talvez um pouco mais alto – e ingênuo o suficiente para deixar que ela fizesse tudo o que lhe desse vontade. Ayatá e Emy, ao se encontrarem na pista com a escolha de sua vice-líder, ficaram tão perturbados que perderam a concentração, indo se sentar na mesa de John e William em busca de um copo de água fresca e um pouco de ar puro.

* * *

Chang e Kian se divertiam dançando com a francesinha. Ambos eram mais altos do que ela, principalmente o primeiro, e o contraste entre os dois tornava tudo muito mais divertido. Os três haviam concordado em fazer todo o possível para se divertir, sem obrigações ou preocupações, e até o momento tudo estava saindo perfeitamente como o planejado, a não ser por um detalhe: os Blue Fish ainda não sabiam se Len fora bem sucedido em seu plano de reconquista, e nem ele, nem sua namorada estavam a vista.

- Preocupados? – Marie leu os pensamentos dos acompanhantes enquanto arrastava Kian pela pista observada por seu amigo.

- Mais ou menos. – Como Kian mantinha-se concentrado nos pés da garota tentando não atropelá-los, Chang respondeu pelos dois. – Len e Jun ainda não apareceram. Será que vão ficar bem?

- Oh, sim, com certeza! – Marie parou de dançar para que Kian também pudesse participar da conversa. Como estavam no meio da pista, quase foram atropelados por Davis e Lily, que passaram dançando em alta velocidade por eles e por outros casais desavisados, causando muita confusão e tumulto, além de risadas. – Cathy está cuidando de tudo, não está? Logo, logo, eles vão aparecer, não se preocupem.

A francesinha estava certa. Logo depois de David ser obrigado a se retirar da pista pelos seguranças do hotel e Hehashiro tomar novamente a mão da namorada para continuar o que eles haviam interrompido há algum tempo, Len e Jun finalmente apareceram, muito envergonhados. Ambos vestiam roupas tradicionais chinesas, destacando-se dos demais, vestidos em roupas ocidentais.

- Oh, então vocês se acertaram! – Kian foi o primeiro a avistá-los, uma vez que aguardava a vez de Chang terminar para continuar guerreando contra seus próprios pés. – Que bom, Chang, Marie e eu estávamos só esperando por vocês!

- Marie? – Perguntaram o líder e a vice-líder da equipe asiática, confusos. Rapidamente, o mestre de Kalmon explicou a situação, finalmente tirando o rubro das faces de seus amigos.

- Vamos então, antes que a festa acabe!

Os quatro Blue Fish e sua acompanhante ainda dançariam por um tempo considerável, até seus estômagos falarem mais alto. Acabariam sentando-se ao lado de Takashi e Gaby, e se divertindo observando outras pessoas destruírem com a beleza dos bailes tradicionais.

* * *

Mário, desacompanhado por opção, viu no baile a possibilidade de começar de fato sua carreira como fotógrafo. Munido da supercâmera fotográfica que recebera dos Taichi em seu aniversário, o garoto circulou por todo o salão registrando os momentos mais inusitados da festa, escorregões, gafes, quedas, e, é claro, a beleza dos poucos casais que realmente sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Tirou foto das mesas, das pessoas entediadas e interessadas que assistiam ao show, daqueles que discutiam, dos que trocavam palavras gentis. Em um determinado momento, uma mesa mais afastada, em um canto relativamente escuro do salão, chamou sua atenção. Havia apenas duas pessoas para as suas cinco cadeiras, dois garotos. Um loiro com sardas por toda a cara e intensos olhos verdes, e o outro de cabelos castanhos, mais alto e com um topete fixo com ajuda de gel para cabelo. Lembrando-se do que David contara sobre o convite _incomum_ feito pelo vice-líder brasileiro, Mário se aproximou sorrateiramente, atento ao que eles conversavam. Ficou surpreso com o que ouviu:

- Vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez, Luiz. Você _não_ estava falando sério naquela hora, eu _não_ entrei em estado de choque e nós _não_ estamos discutindo um assunto tão ridículo como esse sentados em uma mesa isolados do resto do mundo.

Felipe estava de pé, encarando profundamente o colega. Após se recuperar do choque de ser convidado para o baile por alguém que ele vivia chamando de _viado_, sentia-se ansioso para acertar as coisas com Luiz, antes que a confusão em sua cabeça causada pela soma dos acontecimentos bizarros dos últimos dias o deixasse louco.

- Não, eu não estava falando sério. Queria apenas responder com um pouco de originalidade a uma velha provocação sua. – O gaúcho, em contrapartida, sorria descontraído, divertido com a situação e abismado com a importância que o amigo dava para esse assunto. – Mas você _entrou_ em estado de choque. E nós _estamos_ discutindo esse assunto em uma mesa afastada. – Frisou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Certo, certo, que seja. – Felipe um gesto desdenhoso, indicando que isso pouco importava. – Mas que fique bem claro que eu gosto de mulheres e que eu jamais aceitaria um convite seu pra esse tipo de coisa. – Sua expressão começou a mudar após sua fala, e aos poucos seu sorriso malandro marca-registrada voltou a aparecer, alargando-se após a fala seguinte de Luiz.

- Ok então. Agora que resolvemos tudo, que tal irmos até a pista aproveitar o resto da festa?

Os dois saíram juntos da mesa, Felipe com o braço passando pela cintura de Luiz, e o gaúcho com o braço passando pelo pescoço do paulista. Mário não conseguiu se controlar, e seu dedo por pouco não ficou para sempre inutilizável, de tanto que o adolescente apertou o disparador de sua câmera. Horas mais tarde, já no quarto, tanto Felipe quanto Luiz teriam muitos motivos para rir ao se lembrarem das reações de seus amigos ao vê-los juntos, dançando como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

* * *

Depois que Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov desafiaram os Taichi, os Soldier of Russia ficaram ainda algum tempo observando a festa e seus participantes, sem tomar parte dela. Até que, quando o relógio gigante da parede se preparava para marcar as doze badaladas da meia-noite, Yoshiyuki resolveu agir, seguindo seu irmão mais velho e Satsuki por onde quer que eles andassem. A princípio, Yuy tentou ignorá-lo, porém depois de vinte minutos de perseguição, o líder dos Taichi passou a mostrar sinais de irritação:

- O que você quer, pirralho? – Perguntou por fim.

- Você não devia chamar seu irmãozinho de pirralho, Koichi nii-chan! Isso não é legal! – O largo sorriso de Yoshiyuki, brilhante e provocativo, gerava uma sensação desagradável no interior de Yuy, deixando-o levemente tonto. – Eu quero falar com você em particular...

- Que seja rápido. – Com uma última olhada em Satsuki, o mestre de Fenhir seguiu Yoshiyuki para longe do barulho e algazarra do salão.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ele, assim que os dois alcançaram um lugar seguro para conversas, quase na entrada no hotel. Não havia ninguém por perto, eles estavam completamente sozinhos.

- Não imagina? Achei que fosse mais esperto. – O sorriso do pequeno líder russo se ampliou. – Papai acha que você ainda pode ser útil nos planos dele, mesmo fraco desse jeito. Se você se juntar a nós, vamos fazer um _upgread _em Fenhir, e ela vai ter poder suficiente para se rivalizar comigo.

- A troco de que eu faria isso? – Por baixo de sua franja, Yuy ergueu uma sobrancelha. Deveria saber que alguma coisa assim estava para acontecer. Não ficou exatamente surpreso, mas o sentimento de revolta dentro dele logo começou a crescer.

- Ué, você não quer ganhar poder? Não quer me derrotar? Não quer ser o beyblader mais forte do mundo? Essa é sua chance.

A resposta de Yoshiyuki fez a revolta dentro de Yuy crescer, juntado-se ao ódio. Como poderia seu pai pensar que ele aceitaria se juntar ao seu time de bonecos depois de tudo que acontecera? Ele era o líder dos Taichi, tinha uma responsabilidade com sua equipe, e não podia largá-los tão perto da luta mais importante do campeonato.

- Ter poder não me serve se eu não for capaz de consegui-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. – Respondeu ele, com a voz mais controlada e fria que conseguiu. – Eu tenho mente própria, Yoshiyuki, não vou me submeter ao joguinho ridículo manipulativo _daquele homem_ nunca mais. Se é tão esperto como diz ser, me pergunto como ainda não percebeu toda a armação.

Yoshiyuki sorriu. O que quer que o líder japonês estivesse esperando ouvir como resposta, com certeza não era o que o pequeno gênio declarou:

- Eu já percebi a armação. Há muito tempo. Papai está jogando com a gente. Nós somos seus peões, não só os Soldier of Russia como também os Taichi, Europe Fire! e todas as equipes que chegaram até aqui e vão nos enfrentar na próxima fase do torneio. O papai está jogando pra vencer, e acredite, ele vai vencer. – Parecia impossível que uma criança de apenas 1,20m de altura com um sorriso gigante e olhos brilhantes pudesse parecer ameaçadora, mas Yoshiyuki fugia a essas regras. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando sua fala continuou. – A propósito... Aquele sonho que você teve no nosso primeiro encontro aqui na Rússia era real, viu? Assim como eu, você também nasceu em Moscou, e viveu aqui durante um ano. Você estaria no meu lugar agora se não tivesse se mostrado tão fraco quando tinha a minha idade. E essa, Koichi nii-chan, é nossa principal diferença, aquela que vai determinar quem no final sairá vencedor e quem está destinado a perder.

O pequeno prodígio deu as costas ao irmão e saiu andando de volta para o baile. Depois de algum tempo, Yuy seguiu-o, ainda em dúvida se devia ou não contar aos seus colegas o que acabara de acontecer com ele.

_

* * *

_

_(Branco por todo lado e oito camas enfileiradas)_

_(Taichi, James e Convidada Especial deitados nas camas)_

_(Um monte de gente em volta fazendo muito barulho)_

_**Satsuki: **__CALEM A BOCA!!!!!!! Ó.Ó_

_(O monte de gente sai correndo)_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, o silêncio..._

_**Ken: **__(falando dormindo) Temos que pegar... Pokémon!!! _

_**Satsuki: **__(porrada no Ken) Eu disse SILÊNCIO!!!! __Ò.Ó_

_**Ken: **__x-x_

_**Rumiko: **__HUm... __Satsuki… você está assustando os outros pacientes…_

_(Imagem do Toshihiro, do James, da convidada especial e do Takashi escondidos atrás do Yuy)_

_**Satsuki: **__E eu com isso? _

_**Yuy: **__Você vai traumatizar a Convidada Especial. ¬¬'_

_(Convidada Especial tão bem escondida atrás do Yuy que nem dá pra ver)_

_**Satsuki: **__Oh... o.o Desculpe-me, Convidada Especial, eu queria assustar os outros, mas você é minha amiga, eu jamais faria alguma coisa contra você! _

_**Takashi:**__ É, você deu azar de ter ficado perto do Ken na hora errada..._

_**Convidada Especial: **__Ah... claro! n.n Será que o Ken dá azar? O.õ_

_**Ken: **__x-x_

_**Takashi:**__ Muito provavelmente, é por isso que eu ainda não consegui conquistar a garota dos meus sonhos!_

_**Toshihiro:**__ Hum... Alguém está sonhando muito alto... u.ú_

_**James:**__ Alto demais para alguém tão baixinho... XD_

_**Takashi: **__¬¬''''''_

_**Satsuki **__Mas como eu ia dizendo... (Manda o Takashi longe) Eu jamais faria alguma coisa contra a minha grande amiga Convidada Especial! _

_**Ann: **__Nem eu! o/_

_**Felipe: **__O que você está fazendo aqui? O.õ_

_**Ann: **__O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Pergunta pras mãozinhas que digitam no teclado, foram elas que me botaram aqui! 8D_

_**Todo mundo menos o Felipe: **__¬¬''''''''''''_

_**Felipe: **__Que foi? O.õ Não posso falar uma verdade, não? Aliás, vocês deviam dizer logo quem é a Convidada Especial, pra deixar bem claro que NÃO é a mesma Convidada Especial que gosta de me perseguir e me matar toda a vez que deixa um comentário ou participa do off-talk!!!! ò.ó_

_**Ann: **__Até que enfim uma idéia boa! Convidada Especial, quer se apresentar pra nós? _

_**Convidada Especial: **__Hum... oi! Me chamo Littledark! n.n_

_**Todos: **__Oi, Littledark! o/_

_**Satsuki: **__Agora que a Littledark já se apresentou, vamos voltar ao que interessa... EU QUERO SILÊNCIO! SILÊNCIO OU VOCÊS VÃO ACABAR COMO O KEN!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Rumiko:**__ (se esconde atrás do Toshihiro e começa a brincar com a trança dele) Eu não estou aqui... não estou aqui... n.n'_

_**Felipe:**__Antes que você possa fazer qualquer coisa, Satsuki-chan, deixa eu colocar a minha super estratégia acalma-bicho-brabo pra funcionar!_

_(Felipe some deixando só uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(Felipe sai do computador e nocauteia as mãozinhas que digitam o off-talk)_

_(Felipe se torna o novo escritor do off-talk)_

_**Felipe: **__E que a diversão comece!_

_(Felipe digita "E o Yuy-baka beija a Satsuki apaixonadamente")_

_(Yuy realmente beija a Satsuki, porque é isso que está escrito que é pra ele fazer no off-talk)_

_(Coros de "ooohhhhh" no fundo)_

_(Satsuki começa a corar)_

_(Satsuki fica tão corada que esqueceu que devia estar irritada pedindo silêncio e a ponto de bater em meio mundo)_

_(Yuy fica encarando as letrinhas com cara de poucos amigos)_

_**James: **__Hum... acho que sei onde isso vai dar..._

_**Littledark:**__ Eu também..._

_**Felipe:**__ Do que vocês estão falando? Eu acalmei a Satsuki, não acalmei?_

_**James e Littledark: **__Mas agora o Yuy vai bater em você! _

_**Felipe:**__ NÃO!! O.O_

_**James: **__(sádico) Sim! _

_**Littledark: **__Queria poder ajudar. A sério! _

_**Felipe:**__ Pois então ajuda..._

_**LIttledark: **__Se o Felipe apanhar, nós vamos ficar com um a menos por aqui... e sem digitador de off-talk!_

_**Felipe: **__LIttledark-chan, você é a melhor! (thumbs up pra Littledark)_

_**Yuy:**__ O Silva-baka sempre acaba acordando depois de apanhar. Não tem problema. ¬¬''_

_**James:**__ Ainda não bateu nele? O.O_

_**Yuy: **__Estou esperando aparecer isso escrito entre parênteses. ¬¬'' _

_**Littledark:**__ Tenham calma, nós ainda estamos em um hospital!_

_**Felipe:**__ Ele está calmo. u.ú_

_**Littledark:**__ Ele sim. Mas e você? Eu não estaria caso alguém forte como o Koi-nii estivesse esperando a hora de me bater. n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: (**__Aparece do nada em uma nuvem cheia de "XD") Nós estamos todos calmos, Nee-san! XDDDD Ainda não tivemos tempo pra chegar na insanidade ainda! XDDD _

_**Felipe: **__E não se preocupe, eu já me acostumei com essa sensação... n.n_

_(LIttledark capota)_

_**Felipe: **__É horrivel, né? Tudo culpa do Jamie-baka!!!!_

_**Littledark:**__ Nossa... Isso de alguma forma até me deixou triste... ç.ç Levar tanta porrada que até se acostumou..._

_**Felipe:**__ Por isso que eu roubei o teclado! Assim eu posso me declarar o Rei do Mundo e acabar com tudo isso! ò.ó_

_**Littledark: **__O Jamie é tão cruel com você!_

_**James:**__ Não sou, não! É que você é nova aqui, então não está acostumada com os mentecaptos que me atazanam a cada capítulo! Principalmente o Felipe!_

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ Fora que roubar o teclado pra dominar o mundo era a NOSSA idéia! XDDD Ele roubou a nossa idéia porque não tinha originalidade pra ter sua própria idéia! XDDDD_

_**Littledark:**__ n.n'_

_**Felipe:**__ Littledark-chan, eles estão me insultando, faz alguma coisa (olhar 43 de cachorro pidão)_

_**Littledark: **__Bem, sabe, eu queria ajudar mesmo, mas não posso fazer nada quando a pessoa que eu estou tentando ajudar já desistiu... u.ú_

_(Beybladers olhando atônitos para a Littledark)_

_(Takashi volta de onde quer que a Satsuki tenha jogado ele só pra poder tirar com a cara do Felipe)_

_**Takashi: **__Nossa, Felipe, até a LIttledark-nee-san já te fez de bobo hoje... Eu não deixava..._

_**Felipe: **__Tem razão! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa!_

_(Felipe se prepara para usar os seus poderes de dominador do teclado)_

_(Felipe coloca os dedos nas teclas pretas do teclado pronto pra se tornar o Rei do off-talk)_

_**Alexandrova: **__CHEGA! VOCÊS SÃO MUITO ENROLADOS! Ò.Ó EU ESTOU ME IRRITANDO! Ò.Ó_

_(Alexandrova faz a mesma coisa que o Felipe e vai parar na frente do teclado)_

_(Alexandrova dá porrada no Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **__Eu voltarei... __(apaga)_

_**Alexandrova:**__ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! (gargalhada fatal da Alexandrova) ò.ó_

_**Littledark: **__Alexandrova-san, isso não foi nada bonito!_

_**Alexandrova: **__Não foi pra ser bonito. ò.ó Foi pra ser prático! u.ú _

_(LIttledark encarando a Alexandrova)_

_(Tudo em volta da Littledark fica negro, chamas crescem em volta dela e os olhos da Littledark ganham um efeito de luzinhas piscantes aterrorizantes)_

_**Littledark: **__Eu... estava... tentando... ajudar... ele...__e você lhe bateu... e tirou a vez do Koichi-sama! _

_**Alexandrova:**__ Ah, então era esse o problema... ò.ó_

_(Alexandrova pega o corpo do Felipe pela orelha)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Acorda, infeliz! ò.ó_

_Felipe acorda)_

_**Felipe: **__Que foi? Só porque eu estava tendo sonhos bons? _

_**Alexandrova: **__(olhando pro Yuy) Ele é todo seu... ò.ó (joga o Felipe na direção do Yuy)_

_**Yuy: **__(pega o Felipe no ar) Bater ou não bater... eis a questão... ¬¬'''_

_**Littledark: **__(volta ao normal) Hum... Será que o Felipe estava sonhando com o Luiz? _

_**Felipe: **__(se agitando tentando escapar do Yuy) Com o viadinhu? Mas nem que..._

_**Luiz: **__(aparece no nada, pra variar) hem, hem..._

_**Littledark:**__ Oh, me perdoa Luiz, por trazer você ao assunto! (olhar malicioso pro Felipe) Se bem que depende da resposta do Felipe... _

_**Felipe:**__ (devolve o olhar malicioso) É... talvez eu tenha sonhado... por que não..._

_**Luiz: **__x-x_

_**Littledark: **__(Não percebeu que o Luiz capotou) Você não está chateado comigo, tá?_

_**Luiz: **__(acorda só pra responder) Não... (desmaia de novo)_

_**Littledark: **__Que bom! n.n Até porque era ele quem estava sonhando! E disse que era um sonho bom. Podia sonhar que estava apenas tentando bater em você e, hum, bem, seja lá o que for que eu diga só vou arranjar problemas então eu vou me calar... n.n''_

_(Gargalhada fatal do Felipe ao fundo)_

_**Yuy: **__(ainda segurando o Felipe) (começa a falar como um robô travado) Preciso... bater... muito... barulho... e idiotices..._

_(Yuy se controlando pra não bater no Felipe porque ainda não apareceu escrito que ele vai bater no Felipe)_

_**Littledark: **__(cochicha no ouvido o Felipe) Felipe, siga o meu conselho e fuja enquanto é tempo!_

_**Felipe:**__ (cochichando também) Boa idéia! _

_(Felipe tenta fugir do Yuy)_

_(Yuy continua segurando o Felipe como se nada tivesse acontecido)_

_(Felipe tenta se soltar)_

_(Yuy continua segurando o Felipe)_

_(Felipe desesperadamente tentando se soltar)_

_(Yuy lendo livro enquanto segura o Felipe nem aí pro mundo)_

_**Felipe: **__Poxa Yuy-baka... 'Cê não quer me soltar mesmo... Será que toda essa sua obcessão comigo é na verdade um sentimento profundo ou coisa assim?_

_**Yuy: **__Exatamente. É um sentimento de profundo desprezo... ¬¬'''_

_**Littledark:**__ (cochichando pra Satsuki) Hey, essa seria a hora em que você gritaria e chamaria a atenção do Yuy para o Felipe fugir em segurança. Ou você quer ser conhecida como a garota que gosta de um garoto que é violento?_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, sim... claro..._

_(Satsuki chega bem perto do Yuy e da criatura esperniante chamada Felipe)_

_(Satsuki chega bem perto mesmo)_

_(Satsuki grita com toda a força que possui)_

_**Satsuki: **__AAAAAHHHH! TEM UMA BARATA GIGANTE AQUI! SOCORRO, KOICHI!!!! _

_**James: **__E agora? Será que a barata gigante vai dominar o off-talk? Será que o Felipe vai conseguir fugir? Ou o Yuy vai bater nele antes? E por que a Alexandrova ainda está digitando o off-talk? E o que vai acontecer com o Ken? Será que a Littledark via finalmente deixar os personagens menos insanos? E eu? O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui perguntando coisas idiotas? _

_Não percam o próximo off-talk, onde tudo será resolvido (eu espero!)_

_Mada owari ja nai..._


	108. Noite de tempestade

CAPÍTULO CI

NOITE DE TEMPESTADE

12 de novembro, quarta-feira. Véspera da luta das Girl Power.

- Sentem-se todos, a aula já vai começar. – Depois da ordem da professora, os alunos que ainda estavam de pé, perambulando pela sala e conversando em voz alta tomaram seus lugares, esperando a próxima fala de sua mestra. – Amanhã, as Girl Power vão enfrentar a equipe da Quirguízia. No primeiro momento da aula de hoje, eu quero vocês trabalhem com sua dupla consultando os livros que estão em cima da minha mesa e escrevam um pouco sobre este país, seus habitantes, sua cultura e exatamente que parcela da população pratica o beyblade por lá. Eu creio que essa informação vai ajudar as amigas de vocês, que até o momento do sorteio nem imaginavam que tal país existisse.

As dezessete duplas espalhadas pela sala trocaram olhares suspeitos. Era a primeira vez que Zanxam-sensei pedia um trabalho em dupla, e era a primeira vez que eles pesquisavam um dos países adversários desta primeira fase do torneio. Essa proposta poderia se passar por favoritismo, já que a professora sempre demonstrara certa afeição pela equipe de meninas menores de dez anos, mas a verdade é que a grande maioria dos beybladers também não conhecia a Quirguízia, e não poucos os que demonstravam estar curiosos com relação a esse estranho país encravado no centro da Ásia.

- Zanxam-sensei, eu não tenho dupla. – Todos os olhares se voltaram para Yoshiyuki quando o garoto levantou-se de sua mesa com a mão erguida. Aparentemente era isso que ele esperava, pois seu sorriso se alargou visivelmente quando percebeu que era o centro das atenções.

- Ninguém mandou você ser um gênio. – David respondeu pela professora, recebendo murmuros de aprovação dos colegas. – Por que não aproveita toda essa sua genialidade e inteligência superior para fazer o trabalho sozinho? Se é tão inteligente como diz, não vai precisar de uma dupla...

Ao contrário do que o vice-líder sul-africano imaginava, o aluno mais novo da sala não pareceu atingido por suas palavras. Pelo contrário, ele parecia sorrir cada vez mais. Seus companheiros de time não eram muito diferentes, apesar de não sorrirem, era possível perceber o ar de satisfação e superioridade que os rodeava.

- Na verdade, Dubiaku-senpai, eu já tenho o meu trabalho todo pronto, estou só esperando a nossa querida professora me autorizar a mostrá-lo a todos vocês. Não sei se estão lembrados, mas eu nasci e cresci na Rússia, e informações sobre os países vizinhos não são exatamente difíceis de encontrar, anda mais para alguém tão esperto e inteligente como eu. Posso mostrar meu trabalho agora, sensei? Ou eu devia escrevê-lo primeiro?

Os olhos de Zanxam-sensei se arregalaram levemente, e a resposta demorou alguns instantes para sair de sua boca:

- Apresente-o agora, assim seus colegas terão uma base para começar a pesquisar. – Declarou ela, curiosa para saber até que ponto seu aluninho dizia a verdade.

- Com muito prazer! – Sorrindo mais ainda, Yoshiyuki subiu em sua cadeira para ficar mais alto e quando começou a falar, sua voz soou clara e segura, como de um palestrante profissional ao dar pela centésima vez a mesma palestra. – A República da Quirguízia tem uma renda per capita de 300 dólares. Sua área é de 198.000 km² e a capital é Bishkek, com 597.000 habitantes. Faz fronteira com o Cazaquistão ao norte, Uzbequistão a oeste, Tajiquistão a sudoeste e China a sudeste. A grande maioria da população é quiguiza, porém 21,5 de seus habitantes são de origem russa e 12,9 vêm do Uzbequistão. Ao todo são 5.000.000 hab, de acordo com os dados de 2001. Quem nasce lá é quirguiz e fala quirguiz e russo. A moeda se chama _som_. São uma república parlamentarista e a religião é a islâmica sunita. Em 1992, os símbolos Soviéticos presentes na bandeira do país foram substituídos, e a atual bandeira do país possui um sol estilizado com quarenta raios – representando os seguidores do herói nacional Mansas, o Nobre – em um fundo vermelho. Plantam principalmente trigo, cevada, batata, tomate, beterraba açucareira, legumes, algodão, tabaco e papoula, a base do ópio. A pesca rende 1.100 toneladas por ano e eles criam aves, bois e cabras. Comercializam principalmente com a CEI, a Comunidade dos Estados Independentes, formada pelos países que antes integravam a União Soviética com o objetivo de facilitar seu desenvolvimento. A indústria é principalmente metalúrgica, mecânica, elétrica, de vidros e de tapetes. O solo tem carvão, petróleo, gás natural, ouro, mercúrio, urânio e antimônio. Tem grandes elevações que ultrapassam os 7.000 m de altura, aproveitadas para a construção de hidroelétricas para gerar a energia do país. Por mais incrível que pareça, na Quirguízia o beyblade é considerado um esporte para meninas, e desde muito pequenas elas aprendem a dominar as beyblades, tornando-se lutadoras potencialmente letais quando chegam à adolescência e virtualmente invencíveis na fase adulta. Não pra minha equipe, claro...

Os outros Soldier of Russia concordaram com a cabeça, enquanto os demais beybladers deixavam seus queixos caírem até causar uma distensão muscular, incapazes de entender como uma criança tão pequena e aparentemente tão simpática podia ser tão demoníaca, inteligente e prepotente. Zanxam-sensei também estava impressionada, e demorou um pouco para dar seu veredicto:

- Muito bem, Yuy-kun, pelo visto você já sabe até demais sobre o assunto da aula de hoje. Por que você e seus companheiros de time não vão sair para dar uma volta enquanto os demais fazer o trabalho deles? Estão dispensados da aula de hoje.

Trinta rostos sorridentes acompanharam os quatro russos enquanto eles deixavam a sala, e pouco tempo depois de o grupo ter deixado a sala, uma série de vivas e comemorações pôde ser ouvida por vários minutos.

* * *

- Precisamos treinar mais. Pelo visto nossa habilidade ainda não é o suficiente para segurar um deles por muito tempo. – Igorov foi o primeiro a falar assim que sua equipe deixou a sala. Estavam a caminho da rua para uma sessão extra de treinos, aproveitando a inesperada folga. – Ao julgar pelos cochichos que ouvi, Figueiredo não ficou muito tempo sobre o controle do Hajime-sama.

- Vai ver que é por isso que ele estava tão irritado pela manhã. – Deduziu Isaakov. – Só espero que não resolva descontar tudo na gente.

- Acho que não. – Alexandrova foi a próxima a falar. – O que fizemos com os Brasil Blade foi só um teste, e além disso, se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa com a gente já teria feito.

Os outros pareceram considerar a questão, ficando em silêncio por algum tempo. Yoshiyuki foi quem cortou o silêncio algum tempo depois, porém para falar de um assunto muito diferente:

- Pessoal, vocês acham que nós somos como bonecos? – A pergunta do líder surpreendeu Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov, que não puderam conter a vontade de encará-lo, curiosos.

- Nós escolhemos participar da equipe, Yoshiyuki, estamos agindo assim porque queremos. – Respondeu Igorov, um pouco menos frio do que pretendia.

- Seu irmão disse alguma coisa pra você ontem que te deixou pensativo? – Perguntou Isaakov, se aproximando do pequeno líder.

- Não, não foi o nii-chan, acho que fui eu mesmo...

- Se revoltar contra Hajime-sama não é uma boa idéia agora, Yoshiyuki, ainda mais para você... – Sibilou Alexandrova, andando um pouco atrás dos companheiros.

- Eu não vou me revoltar contra o papai! – Yoshiyuki, que até o momento permanecia apenas com uma sombra de sorriso, voltou a sorrir como sempre. – Acho interessante as idéias dele, e acho que o nii-chan e os amigos dele merecem o que está por vir!

- Então qual é o problema? – Perguntou novamente Isaakov, parecendo um pouco preocupado com o garotinho, ao menos mais preocupado que alguém supostamente sem sentimentos podia parecer.

- É que eu percebi que eu sou o único na equipe que não _escolheu _fazer parte dela, só isso. Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eu acho que seria interessante se o papai tivesse me consultado, aí eu podia dizer "sim" com o maior dos meus sorrisos!

Isaakov foi o único que sorriu de volta para Yoshiyuki quando o quarteto finalmente cruzou a porta de entrada do hotel. Estava nevando na rua, uma tempestade estava a caminho e os russos faziam questão de aproveitar o clima perfeito para um treino fora de hora.

* * *

13 de novembro, quinta-feira. Luta das Girl Power.

Algumas equipes tiveram dificuldades para dormir durante a noite. A tempestade que se iniciara no fim da tarde continuou madrugada adentro, com raios, trovões e granizo caindo, batendo nas janelas e provocando ruídos assustadores. Em seu _flat _no terceiro andar, as Girl Power tentavam desesperadas se distrair enquanto observavam a natureza selvagem a um vidro de distância de seu refúgio seguro. Gaby e Marie nem sequer tentaram dormir em seus quartos, trouxeram apenas os cobertores e travesseiros para a sala e esperaram por sua líder e vice-líder para lhes fazer companhia.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo... – Elizabeth tentava acalmar as amigas, abraçando Marie enquanto mantinha seu inseparável bastão de beisebol em posição para atacar o inimigo invisível caso ele entrasse pela janela. – Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer ao meu time, ou não me chamo Elizabeth Edwards!

- Pois então pode ir tratando de mudar o seu nome, porque o vidro da janela tá começando a rachar!

Depois do comentário de Marie, quatro garotas assustadas saíram correndo aos berros pelo _flat _escuro, não raramente esbarrando em objetos aleatórios deixados espalhados pelo chão durante o dia, quando pareciam bem menos perigosos e assustadores. Novamente a líder tomou as rédeas da situação, depois de um longo tempo gritando e correndo junto com as amigas. Sentia-se responsável por elas, com dupla responsabilidade sendo a líder e a mais velha do grupo. Pensando no bem-estar de suas amigas, Elizabeth engoliu o medo de tempestades em países estranhos sem sua mãe ao seu lado para lhe consolar e pela primeira vez naquela noite usou o cérebro para pensar em alguma coisa:

- Meninas, venham aqui, eu tive uma idéia!

Quando as silhuetas de Cathy, Gaby e Marie se aproximaram, a líder saiu em busca de sua beyblade, e, assim como fizera durante a busca pelos Brasil Blade, usou Cyrl para iluminar o ambiente. Em seguida, fechou a cortina da janela da sala, tapando a visão da tempestade.

- Agora vamos passar a noite fingindo que estamos em um acampamento, vamos contar histórias de terror e ensaiar novas estratégias para amanhã.

Com a iluminação fornecida pela fera-bit, as meninas construíram barracas improvisadas usando cobertores e cadeiras, deitando-se no carpete fofo ao redor de sua fonte de luz, como se esta fosse uma fogueira. Elizabeth, por já ter participado de alguns acampamentos de verão, sabia várias histórias de terror de cor. Desta vez, porém, essas histórias não pareceram tão assustadoras, devido ao sentimento de proteção e aconchego que a águia americana brilhante dava a ela e suas companheiras. No meio da madrugada, Cyrl desapareceu, sua mestra não tinha mais energia para mantê-la girando. Cathy tomou o lugar da líder, e até a hora do café da manhã aquele único aposento foi iluminado pelo pingüim.

- Catherine, eu acho que você não vai conseguir lutar hoje. – Declarou Elizabeth durante o café da manhã. Enquanto Gaby e Marie dormiam, as duas permaneceram acordadas durante toda a noite, mesmo após a troca de feras-bit. Ambas tinham olheiras enormes ao redor dos olhos, e o cansaço que sentiam era aparente.

- Muito menos você, Beth! – Retrucou Cathy, encarando a americana com o seu melhor olhar desafiador.

- Eu tive tempo pra recuperar minhas energias quando Cyrl voltou pra beyblade. Wirl esteve até agora a pouco liberado, você não vai conseguir se recuperar até a hora da luta! – Insistiu Elizabeth, não se intimidando com a amiga. – Você fica de fora hoje, mas se quiser pode fazer o primeiro round contra os Soldier of Russia. – Para contrapor a expressão ameaçadora de sua vice-líder, a garota sorria, mais simpática.

- Primeira? Eu quero é ser a última, pra encerrar com chave de ouro a nossa conquista do campeonato mundial! – Exclamou Cathy, rindo-se de seu comentário. – Tudo bem, Beth, eu aceito a sua proposta, mas só se eu for a terceira a lutar mês que vem!

- Como quiser! – As duas meninas levantaram-se, apertando as mãos. – Agora vamos voltar pro nosso _flat, _temos muita coisa a fazer antes de sair do hotel!

Enquanto deixavam o restaurante, as meninas perceberam que não foram as únicas com problemas para dormir durante a noite. Perto da porta, uma mesa especial conversava aos cochichos. Seus ocupantes eram Ken, Rumiko, Kian, William, Cristiano, Alice e Christie, e todos pareciam muito assustados, lançando olhares desconfiados para aqueles ao seu redor. Ao chegarem um pouco mais perto, elas perceberam que o grupo falava da tempestade noturna:

- A nossa janela quase quebrou! – Exclamou William, enquanto os demais se curvavam em sua direção para ouvi-lo. – Eu não consegui acreditar na Emy quando ela disse que era impossível a janela quebrar por causa do não sei o que da resistência de não sei o que que tem no vidro.

- A minha janela rachou! – Cristiano interrompeu o garoto espinhudo. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, que, apesar de sentir-se um pouco mais tímido, continuou seu relato. – Se bem que isso podia ser porque o Capitão e o Luiz estavam tentando ver se eles podiam balançar o vidro com mais força do que o vento da rua...

As garotas estavam próximas, e riram da fala do brasiliense. Instantes depois, as quatro estavam instaladas na mesa, dividindo as suas experiências:

- Nós montamos uma barraca e fingimos que estávamos acampando! – Contou Cathy, arrancando reações entusiasmadas de seus ouvintes. – A Beth contou histórias de terror e logo a Marie e a Gaby já estavam dormindo!

- E quanto a vocês? – Perguntou Kian, referindo-se a ela e Elizabeth.

- Nós ficamos acordadas a noite toda. No meio da madrugada, Cathy fez eu recolher Cyrl e fez Wirl ficar no lugar dele. – Respondeu a líder das meninas, bocejando involuntariamente depois do comentário.

- E como é que vocês tencionam lutar se não conseguiram descansar direito? – Perguntou Alice, olhando de Elizabeth para Cathy com visível preocupação. – E se acontecer alguma coisa durante a luta e vocês não se conseguirem concentrar?

- Não se preocupe, Cathy vai ser a nossa reserva, e eu vou lutar primeiro. – Respondeu a aspirante a jogadora de beisebol, mais confiante agora que não estava com a boca aberta e os olhos fechados expelindo uma grande quantidade de gás carbônico com efeitos sonoros.

- Eu espero que tudo corra bem pra vocês, meninas! – Exclamou Rumiko, sorrindo e acenando para a dupla norte-americana, do outro lado da mesa.

- Obrigada! – Disseram as duas em uníssono. Quase no mesmo instante, os Soldier of Russia entraram no restaurante. Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov tinham vários curativos pelo rosto e mãos. Yoshiyuki, caminhando a frente do grupo, era o único que não tinha nenhum sinal de ferimento pelo corpo.

- Nossa... o que aconteceu com eles? – Perguntou Rumiko para ninguém em especial, observando um curativo em particular na testa de Alexandrova que continha uma mancha vermelha bem visível e, na sua visão de menina apavorada e fácil de impressionar, assustadora.

- Eles estavam a treinar durante a noite, no meio da tempestade. – Respondeu Alice, a única que não parecia surpresa em ver a equipe russa naquele estado. – Quer dizer, a verdade é que só três deles lá estavam. Acho que o Yoshiyuki deve ter ficado no hotel ou assim porque ele não estava por lá.

- Como você sabe? – Quem perguntou foi Kian, o mais próximo da garota.

- Eu vi. Ontem durante a tempestade eu tentei ir para cama do Erik para me proteger, só que ele estava a dormir tão profundamente que nem percebeu quando eu o abanei para pedir espaço. Sem nada para fazer, fui para a janela ver o que estava a acontecer e vi o Igorov e os outros dois a treinarem no meio da neve com as beyblades. – Respondeu a portuguesa, tentando se lembrar exatamente dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. – Fiquei tão empolgada com as coisas fixes que eles conseguiam fazer que fiquei a ver até adormecer na cadeira e só acordei quando o Erik me veio chamar de manhã para tomar café!

- Eles faziam "coisas fixes"? Isso não é praticamente um sinônimo de "coisas legais"? – Perguntou Ken, incrédulo. Para ele, "Soldier of Russia" e "legal" eram duas expressões com significados opostos que não deviam nunca se misturar.

- Faziam! As beyblades deles eram incríveis a lutar na neve! Isaakov então, parecia estar em casa! Eles não pareciam notar o granizo a cair em cima deles e a cortar-lhes a pele, nem se assustavam quando um raio caia perto! – Alice parecia genuinamente encantada, mesmo depois que alguns dos beybladers presentes na mesa torceram o nariz para seu relato, pensando mais ou menos como Ken.

- Oh, mas será possível? – Uma das que torceram o nariz foi Christie, que agora se levantava para fazer outro de seus grandes discursos. – Alice, você é muito ingênua! Não percebe que está elogiando o inimigo? Os Soldier of Russia não são incríveis, eles são seres cruéis e repugnantes que querem trazer o caos para o mundo e acabar com a felicidade de beybladers lindos, inocentes e poderosos como nós! Isaakov e seus comparsas não vão poupar esforços em acabar com a gente, nos torturar e nos deixar incapacitados pelo resto de nossas vidas se puderem! Não pode haver nada de bom naquelas criaturas que se passam por crianças inocentes só para ganhar o apoio da torcida – que por sinal deveria ser minha, dado o meu carisma – e poder mascarar seus atos atrociosos!

- O que significa "atrocisos"? – Perguntou Rumiko, interrompendo o discurso da polonesa.

- Essa palavra não existe, ela inventou. – Respondeu Gaby, tentando não ser ouvida por Christie, que continuava despejando palavra atrás de palavra como se estivesse discursando para uma massa em polvorosa. – Acho que ela quis dizer que os Soldier of Russia queriam esconder suas atrocidades através do apoio cego da torcida. – Ao perceber a atenção de todos voltada para ela, a garota sorriu, fazendo um último comentário. – Ah, é, depois de presenciar tantos discursos intermináveis da Christie, minha habilidade para ler lábios melhorou consideravelmente. Acho que agora consigo acompanhar todo o discurso dela.

O grupo ficou em silêncio até a mestra de Banni terminar seu discurso, o que demorou ainda alguns minutos. Depois disso, Kian contou a todos como Chang tentou acalmá-lo durante a tempestade fazendo-o relembrar suas grandes conquistas no campeonato de basquete do ano anterior, Cristiano narrou as tentativas de Felipe, Luiz e Ayatá de acordar Carlos em meio a uma chuva de raios e William relembrou as ameaças feitas por Ann de pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo no lustre caso ele continuasse choramingando de medo dos clarões. Ninguém mais deixou Christie falar. Quando todos ficaram em silêncio novamente, as Girl Power se retiraram, dizendo que precisavam se preparar para a luta de logo mais.

* * *

O ginásio estava lotado, como sempre. A equipe da Quirguízia era formada, não surpreendentemente, por quatro garotas, todas com idades entre quinze e dezenove anos. Lembrando-se da pesquisa realizada no dia anterior, as Girl Power entraram na arena sabendo que deviam esperar uma grande luta, e que não deviam subestimar as adversárias.

- Como combinamos, eu vou primeiro. – Declarou Elizabeth, preenchendo a ficha com a ordem das lutadoras. – Considerando a reputação de nossas adversárias, acho que não é aconselhável brincar com elas. Se preciso, vamos usar nossas feras-bit e suas técnicas especiais sem medo. Certo, meninas?

- Certo! – Responderam Marie, Gaby e Cathy em uníssono.

- Ok, então a Gaby vai lutar depois de mim e a Marie termina. Vamos ver se conseguimos ganhar os dois primeiros rounds, assim a Marie fica sem pressão para lutar.

A líder americana da equipe canadense entregou a ficha ao juiz, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia para o primeiro confronto. Sua adversária também era líder. Monika Staphlovna tinha dezoito anos, seu cabelo estava coberto por um véu azul e sua beyblade possuía o anel de ataque mais pontiagudo que sua equipe já vira.

- Go Shoot!

Ansiosa para saber que tipo de surpresa a equipe da Quirguízia reservava para ela, Elizabeth não atacou, preferindo esperar a adversária para começar a se mover. Sua estratégia foi um erro, pois o primeiro ataque de Monika quase tirou Cyrl da arena. O anel de ataque especial da garota lhe garantia uma força de ataque extra, e foi por muito pouco que a líder das Girl Power não perdeu sua luta no primeiro ataque.

- Beth, o que você tá fazendo? – Cathy, ao ver sua amiga ser quase esmagada pela adversária, levantou-se do banco e começou a gritar, esperando que a outra respondesse. – Chame Cyrl e acabe logo com isso, vamos!

Elizabeth ouviu os gritos da amiga, porém os efeitos de uma noite sem dormir estavam começando a afetá-la. Seu cérebro funcionava lentamente, e faltava concentração para evocar a águia sagrada. Seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, e por mais que ela quisesse, não conseguia expulsar de sua mente a imagem de sua cama quentinha e aconchegante. Como queria estar deitada nela agora...

- BEEEEEETH!

Olhando para todos os lados, assustada, a dita garota passou muito perto de ter um ataque cardíaco. Ao perceber que sua líder não estava respondendo como deveria, Cathy marchou até o narrador, e sem nenhuma resistência – ele ainda se lembrava das "doces" palavras da canadense com relação a sua voz – roubou seu microfone, usando-o para chamar pela amiga com a voz mais esganiçada que conseguiu reproduzir. Gaby, como sempre, foi a única a não sentir os ouvidos protestarem depois do berro, e sentia-se muito feliz por isso.

- Ai, Catherine, isso doeu, sabia? – Elizabeth finalmente acordou. Por causa da raiva que sentia da amiga, a imagem de sua cama sumiu de sua mente, e ela pôde finalmente se concentrar na luta. – Mas obrigada de qualquer maneira. Cyrl, ataque-a e termine a luta!

Graças a Cathy e ao seu grito terrivelmente agudo, as Girl Power puderam comemorar seu primeiro passo para a vitória definitiva.

- Boa sorte, Gaby, acabe com quem quer que seja! – Com seu espírito motivador em alta, Cathy foi a responsável por empurrar a colega até a arena, empolgada. Ao voltar pra o banco, teria algumas coisas a dizer para sua líder sobre "eu tive tempo para descansar depois de recolher a minha fera-bit", e sabia que ela não ia gostar nenhum pouco de suas palavras.

Por sorte, Gaby não viu nada do que se passou entre seu time enquanto lutava. Ao voltar para junto de suas amigas, já com o confronto com os Soldier of Russia garantido, ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Cathy e Elizabeth não estavam se falando, posicionando-se uma em cada extremidade do banco, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito e o maior beicinho que podiam fazer, recusando-se a se encarar.

- O que houve? – Perguntou ela para Marie, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, o de sempre. Cathy tentou dar um sermão na Elizabeth porque ela estava quase dormindo na luta e as duas discutiram, mas não foi nada grave. – Um pouco acima do banco das Girl Power, a pequena porção azarada da torcida que se encontrava diretamente embaixo das duas achava-se encolhida, tentando ficar o mais longe possível dali. Ao ver essa cena, a mestra de Irl ergueu novamente sua sobrancelha, incerta se devia ou não acreditar em sua companheira francesa.

Já com a vitória garantida, Marie foi bem mais tranqüila ao encontro de sua adversária, Janina Sheshkik, de quinze anos. Ela também usava um véu e sua beyblade tinha uma aparência ainda mais letal do que a de sua líder. Sabendo que essa com certeza seria sua última luta no campeonato, ela não queria perder. Com esse sentimento, lançou Feaurl na arena esperando que tudo desse certo.

Marie foi carregada pelas companheiras para fora do ginásio. Em todas as vezes que lutara em uma luta oficial, a francesa nunca lutara tão bem. Além de não sucumbir aos ataques da adversária nos primeiros instantes da luta e agüentar firme até o momento certo, o ataque de Feaurl foi o mais bonito e mais fantástico do torneio até o momento, deixando platéia e competidores maravilhado. As garotas quiguizas fizeram questão de cumprimentar Marie e elogiar seu maravilhoso golpe quando a luta acabou.

As boas notícias para a loirinha não acabaram por aí. Logo após o término da luta, foi divulgado que a próxima batalha de sua equipe seria no dia do seu aniversário de nove anos, dia nove de dezembro. Pensando em como seria bom ganhar como presente o título campeonato mundial, Marie teve uma de suas noites de sono mais tranqüilas, e nem mesmo a nova tempestade que ameaçava se formar no horizonte foi capaz de perturbá-la.

_

* * *

_

_**Littledark:**__ (cochichando pra Satsuki) Hey, essa seria a hora em que você gritaria e chamaria a atenção do Yuy para o Felipe fugir em segurança. Ou você quer ser conhecida como a garota que gosta de um garoto que é violento?_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, sim... claro..._

_(Satsuki chega bem perto do Yuy e da criatura esperniante chamada Felipe)_

_(Satsuki chega bem perto mesmo)_

_(Satsuki grita com toda a força que possui)_

_**Satsuki: **__AAAAAHHHH! TEM UMA BARATA GIGANTE AQUI! SOCORRO, KOICHI!!!!_

_(Voltando a esse off-talk...)_

_(Satsuki pula no colo do Yuy)_

_(Felipe aproveita que o Yuy teve que se mexer pra pegar a Satsuki e sai correndo)_

_(Felipe some das vistas de todos)_

_(Littledark e Satsuki sorriem)_

_**Yuy: **__Agora que o Silva não está mais aqui, poderia por favor descer, Satsuki?_

_(Satsuki corando)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ela só desce depois que o nii-chan dar um beijo nela! XDD_

_(Coro de beybladers pedindo pelo beijo)_

_(Yuy ignora todo mundo e larga a Satsuki no chão)_

_**Yuy: **__Quem quiser ver beijos, que olhe pro outro lado. ¬¬''_

_(Todo mundo olha pro outro lado)_

_(Ceninha proibida pra menores de idade protagonizada por dois personagens de uma certa equipe brasileira...)_

_**Felipe: **__Hey, peraí! (Felipe sai da tela do laptop do James) Alexandrova, eu sei que é você que está digitando isso! Vem pra cá que agora o negócio é pessoal!_

_**Alexandrova: **__Vem pro pau, seu filho duma rapariga! ò.ó_

_(Alexandrova e Felipe começam a brigar do lado de fora do computador)_

_(Beybladers ficam assistindo comendo pipoca)_

_**Littledark: **__Por favor, rapazes, não briguem... n.n_

_(Littledark ignorada)_

_**Littledark: **__u.ú_

_(Alexandrova manda o Felipe de volta pro laptop)_

_(Gargalhada fatal da Alexandrova)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Seu tolo, esqueceu que os vilões da história só podem ser derrotados no fim? Eu não posso perder por enquanto! ò.ó_

_O que eu vou fazer agora? Ah, sim... hora de me divertir! ò.ó Kinomoto, eu vou usar a sua idéia porque eu gostei dela! ò.ó_

_(Sorriso malvado da Alexandrova)_

_(Beybladers e Littledark engolindo em seco)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Contemplem a minha... BARATA GIGANTE!_

_**Meninas: **__AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (subindo em cadeiras)_

_**Meninos: **__AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (Tapando os ouvidos)_

_(Barata gigante se aproximando dos beybladers)_

_(Meninas saem correndo)_

_(Meninos ficam olhando pra barata com cara de idiotas)_

_**Ken: **__Ah, não! Eu não vou deixar a Alexandrova me fazer de bobo!_

_**Alexandrova: **__Urashima, eu não preciso te fazer de bobo, você já é sem nenhum esforço! u.ú_

_**Ken: **__Hey, não me interrompe, eu estou em meu momento heróico aqui! ò.ó_

_**Alexandrova: **__Oh, é? O.õ_

_**Ken: **__É sim, ó! (Ken aparece vestido de Indiana Jones)_

_Como eu ia dizendo, (musiquinha de filme de ação no fundo) não vou mais deixar a Alexandrova me fazer de bobo! Eu vou lutar, barata gigante!_

_(Ken vai pra cima de barata gigante)_

_(As meninas tapam os olhos, com medo)_

_(Ken e barata gigante envoltos em fumacinha)_

_(Pernas de barata voando pelos ares)_

_(fumacinha some)_

_(Aparece o Ken com a cabeça da barata cravada em uma espada)_

_**Ken: **__EU VENCI!!! (morre)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Não, eu venci! Ahahahahahaha!_

_**Rumiko: **__Ele atacou a barata! O.o _

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, o Ken atacou um pequeno animal indefeso que provavelmente estava nesta Terra desde a época dos dinossauros! O.o_

_**Littledark: **__Atacar animais indefesos não é legal..._

_**Takashi: **__Era só uma barata!_

_**Gaby: **__É, era uma barata. E nojenta, por sinal... Mas se fosse um gatinho bonitinho e fofinho, o que você diria? _

_**Meninas em coro: **__Oh, não! Pobre gatinho!_

_**Ann: **__Se fosse um gatinho eu matava quem chegasse perto! ò.ó Detesto pessoas que maltratam gatinhos! (Ann se agarra na sua gatinha de estimação)_

_**Meninas em coro: **__Oh, que gatinha bonitinha!_

_**Ann: **__Mas claro, é a minha gatinha, afinal!_

_(Meninas em volta da Ann fazendo carinho na Kitty)_

_**Cathy: **__Aquele que ousar atacar um animal assim vai ser punido pessoalmente por mim! ò.ó_

_**Littledark: **__E eu ajudo! _

_**Jun: **__Eu também! _

_**Rumiko: **__E eu também! _

_(silêncio porque todo mundo ficou impressionado com a última linha) _

_**Alexandrova: **__Não fala besteira, Higurashi! Você não mata nem uma mosca! ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu não gosto de atacadores de animais! E se a Ann e a Cathy vão brigar, eu não vou ter que fazer muita coisa. Eu posso ajudar carregando as armas! n.n_

_**Alexandrova: **__¬¬''_

_**Kitty: **__miau! _

_**John: **__Meninas... vocês não acham que estão indo um pouco longe demais, não?_

_(Meninas vestidas de guerrilheiras armadas até os dentes com a Rumiko carregando as munições)_

_(Rumiko desmaia soterrada pelas munições)_

_(Ann lançando olhar intimidador pro John)_

_**Littledark: **__John... (olhos cheios d'água) Você acha que estamos indo longe demais? Mesmo?_

_**John: **__Eu... (John com medo da Ann e com peninha da Littledark)_

_**Littledark: **__Os gatinhos não podem se defender..._

_**John: **__Ah, não, eu discordo. Eles podem se defender... (Close na cicatriz na bochecha do John)_

_**Ann: **__Não, eles não podem! (Ann soca o John porque ele estava ficando rebelde demais)_

_**John: **__x-x_

_**Littledark: **__Mas John, e se atacassem o seu cachorrinho?_

_(John se levanta e se agarra no cachorrinho dele) _

_**John: **__Se alguém encostar no Licky eu... Mando a Ann pra cima do desgraçado!_

_**Licky: **__Au! Au! (tradução: covarde! ¬¬'')_

_**Littledark: **__Então que tal se a gente fizesse uma campanha de mobilização apenas? Pra defender todos os animais?_

_**Cathy: **__Campanha? O.õ Quer dizer... sem sangue, mortes ou violência extrema? O.õ_

_**Littledark: **__É... n.n''_

_**Cathy: **__Sem graça! ¬¬''_

_**Toshihiro**__Eu acho legal! Vamos defender as cobras e os lagartos também?_

_**Igorov: **__E os morcegos?_

_**Takashi: **__E até o Ken? O.õ_

_**Ken: **__Hey! _

_**Takashi: **__Antas também precisam de proteção, são uma espécie em extinção... hehehehe_

_(Ken e Takashi começam a brigar) _

_**Elizabeth: **__Eu vou fornecer os tacos de beisebol! Pra gente bater em que se negar a nos ajudar! (Elizabeth carregando um monte de tacos de beisebol)_

_**Littledark: **__Eu vou ajudar falando com as pessoas. n.n' (olhando pra Elizabeth com um monte de tacos) Christie, me ajuda com o discurso?_

_(Beybladers olhando pra Littledark com cara de "eu-não-acredito-que-ela-teve-coragem-de-convidar-a-Christie-pra-fazer-um-discurso")_

_(Beybladers preparando os fones de ouvido)_

_**Christie: **__Oh, mas claro! __Eu jamais perdoaria as pessoas sem coração que ousam atacar sem motivo e sem piedade um pequeno e simplório animalzinho inocente que nada pode fazer para se defender ou pedir ajuda! É um ato covarde e sem nenhuma honra atacar uma criatura mais fraca e mais bonitinha! Eu, em meu status de beyblader rica, famosa, milionária e candidata a moradora de um castelo em Oxford não posso permitir que isso continue!_

_**Littledark: **__(se arrependendo de pedir o discurso) E você também pode ajudar a fazer propaganda nas revistas..._

_**Marie: **__Eu também quero fazer propaganda! _

_**Littledark: **__Claro! (Littledark aparece vestida de general) Taka-chan, Ken-chan, conto com vocês para punirem as pessoas que queiram arruinar as nossas manifestações!_

_**Ken e Takashi: **__(vestidos de recrutas mal-treinados em posição de sentido) Sim, senhora!_

_**Littledark: **__Rumiko, conto com você para ajudar perto de lares e infantarias! _

_**Rumiko: **__(vestida de soldado raso tentando fazer posição de sentido) Sim, senhora! Posso arrastar o Toshihiro comigo__? (agarrando o Toshihiro pela gola da camisa)_

_(Toshihiro sem ar)_

_**Littledark: **__Não só pode como deve! n.n E a Satsuki e o Yuy também podem ajudar! _

_(Yuy levanta a sobrancelha, mas ninguém vê)_

_**Littledark: **__Ah, Yuy... não vai dizer que você não sente nada ao ver atacar quem não se pode defender?_

_(Lembranças do passado negro do Yuy retornando)_

_**Yuy: **__Eu..._

_(Yuy some e vai parar em um canto escondido em que ninguém pode incomodá-lo enquanto ele fica tendo pesadelos com o pai dele)_

_**Littledark: **__Erm...__(Tentando arranjar alguma coisa pra dizer) E os Soldier of Russia são indispensáveis! _

_**Alexandrova: **__Não brinca... ¬¬'''_

_**Littledark: **__Ué, você não gosta de bater?_

_**Alexandrova: **__Claro que eu gosto de bater. ò.ó Eu ADORO bater! ò.ó (Alexandrova bate na mesa do laptop e quebra a mesa do laptop) Ops... acho que fiz coisa que não devia.. quer saber, vou deixar o Jamie digitar de novo, eu cansei!_

_(Alexandrova joga o James na frente do laptop e volta pra junto dos beybladers) _

_**James: **__Ah, como é bom sentir o poder de decidir o destino dos personagens voltar pra mim! (olhar maléfico do James)_

_(beybladers com medo do James)_

_Ahahahaah, vocês não perdem por esperar! Quando a Littledark for embora, eu terei a minha vingança!_

_**Luiz: **__Ah, é? E que vingança vai ser essa?_

_**James: **__Não digo, é surpresa!_

_(Beybladers engolem seco)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu acho que ele vai destruir a Terra! XDDDD_

_**James: **__Vai se ferrar, seu geniozinho de me(piiiiiii)_

_**Franklin: **__Hey, Jamie, essa fala é minha! Pu(piiiii) que o pa(piiiiii) _

_**Isaakov: **__Eu acho que eu vou tocar..._

_(Isaakov pega o violino) _

_(Isaakov começa a tocar música de filme de suspense no violino)_

_**Ken: **__Bah, se acha! (mostrando a língua pro Isaakov)_

_**Isaakov: **__Invejoso! n.n (mostra a língua pro Ken)_

_**Littledark: **__Pois eu acho que o Isaakov toca muito bem! n.n_

_**Isaakov: **__Littledark, quer ir comigo lá fora pra continuar ouvindo, já que você é a única que parece apreciar a verdadeira arte? _

_**Littledark: **__Ficaria honrada! n.n_

_(Isaakov oferece o braço a Littledark)_

_(Littledark e Isaakov saem do campo de visão dos beybladers, indo pra algum lugar que ninguém sabe onde fica)_

_(James começa a rir feito louco débil-mental)_

_**James: **__Ahahahahahahah! Agora que a Littledark não está mais aqui para defender vocês, eu vou dar um fim neste off-talk! E na Terra também!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(cínico) Oh, não! Como fui deixar isso acontecer? XDDDD Jamie, quer usar o meu detonador novo de chocolate que eu ganhei do papai pra poder destruir a Terra sozinho? XDDD_

_**James: **__Oh, quanta gentileza, Yoshiyuki! _

_(James pega o detonador do Yoshiyuki)_

_(James aperta o detonador)_

_(Todo mundo fica esperando pra ver o que acontece)_

_(Nada acontece)_

_**James: **__Hum... Yoshiyuki, acho que está quebrado..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Você é muito burro! XDDD (apontando pro James) Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar você destruir a Terra? XDDD Eu sou um vilão fofinho, bunitinho e carismático, e como tal quem tem que destruir a Terra sou eu! XDDDD (Yoshiyuki tira outro detonador do bolso) Diga "adeus, mamãe!" (Yoshiyuki detona o detonador)_

_(Grande explosão)_

_(A Terra explode)_

_(Beybladers saem voando até se perder no espaço)_

_(Isaakov e Littledark ficam olhando a destruição sãos e salvos em uma nave espacial)_

_(Isaakov começa a tocar)_

_(Isaakov e Littledark vão se afastando da Terra destruída ao som da música)_

_OWARI!!!!!_


	109. Luta dos sete

CAPÍTULO CII

A LUTA DOS SETE

17 de novembro, segunda-feira. Um dia especial para um certo líder asiático.

Após outra tentativa fracassada de tentar reservar a arena, Len, Elizabeth, Yuy e Hehashiro se dirigiram para o armário de vassouras, onde os integrantes de suas equipes provavelmente já haviam começado os treinos. Ao perceber que Yoshiyuki já reservara a arena para seu time pelo resto da semana, Hehashiro foi o primeiro a mostrar irritação, e teria partido para cima do pequeno prodígio caso Yuy não o tivesse segurado. O líder russo foi embora sorrindo satisfeito, e algum tempo depois o quarteto de líderes também riram de suas encenações. Estavam ficando melhores nessa arte a cada dia.

- Len, você já se falou com a sua equipe hoje? – Perguntou Hehashiro, se aproximando do garoto. Eles estavam quase chegando ao seu destino, e o líder dos Blue Fish foi surpreendido pela pergunta.

- Hum... ainda não, _posh _que? – Perguntou ele de volta, com raiva de si mesmo por não poder falar como uma pessoa normal enquanto tivesse um emaranhado de metal em sua boca.

- Não, nada... – O olhar displicente de Hehashiro mais do que confirmava a falta de sinceridade em suas palavras. Yuy e Elizabeth ficaram em estado de alerta. Alguma coisa os esperava assim que entrassem em seu esconderijo, e se Hehashiro era o idealizador do que quer que isso fosse, um pouco mais de cautela nunca seria demais.

Os líderes entraram na passagem secreta. De onde estavam, não era possível ver ninguém, e o silêncio era absoluto. O quarteto caminhou por mais algum tempo em meio aos objetos quebrados e empoeirados que eles agora conheciam o suficiente para parar de esbarrar neles ao passar. Yuy, andando na frente do grupo, lançou sua beyblade e chamou Fenhir. Seu treino começava agora.

Aos poucos, outros beybladers foram se revelando, treinando em grupos dispersos. Elizabeth se despediu dos meninos ao ver Cathy, Ann e Emy treinando perto do que pareciam ser restos de cadeiras estofadas. Não muito longe das meninas, William, David, Erik e Alice fazia uma pequena baderna disfarçada de luta em que todos lutavam contra todos, cada um por si, usando um velho sofá furado e uma mesa de cabeceira comida por cupins como arena. Ayatá e Lily faziam anotações enquanto observavam Gaby, Mário e Cristiano enfrentar Carlos, Marie e Christie. O trio de líderes parou finalmente ao encontrar os Taichi e Blue Fish treinando juntos em uma pista de obstáculos improvisada, aparentemente esperando o retorno de seus líderes. Satsuki foi a primeira a cumprimentá-los.

- Bem-vindos de volta! Como foi?

- Yoshiyuki estava lá. – Hehashiro respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha só de lembrar da cena. – Tinha acabado de reservar a arena inteira pra ele e seu time durante o resto da semana. Eu achei aquilo ultrajante, sabe como eu sou quando me irrito, não é?

Satsuki também passou a sorrir ao imaginar a cena.

- Sim, e o que aconteceu? – Perguntou ela, curiosa. Foi Yuy quem respondeu:

- Digamos que se eu não tivesse segurado ele pelos cabelos, Urameshi-san estaria agora de castigo por atacar crianças menores e super-protegidas sem permissão. E o Yoshiyuki provavelmente não seria capaz de aparecer nas aulas de Zanxam-sensei durante o resto da semana.

Os demais riram da fala de Yuy, e Satsuki percebeu que Len estava anormalmente quieto. Achando que os Blue Fish seriam mais aptos do que ela para resolver qualquer problema que o garoto pudesse estar passando, ela nada falou, e o grupo se juntou aos demais beybladers em treinamento.

- Len! Estávamos com saudades! – Exclamou Toshihiro, correndo para abraçar o melhor amigo assim que o viu se aproximar.

- É, não te víamos há tanto tempo... – Jun também se aproximou, abraçando o namorado assim que Toshihiro o soltou.

- Não _nosh víamosh deshde _ontem, Jun... – Envergonha por ser abraçado por uma garota na frente de muitas pessoas, o líder dos Blue Fish tentou se desvencilhar dela, sem sucesso.

- Isso é bastante tempo, pelo menos pra mim! – Rebateu ela, abraçando-o ainda mais forte. Len sentiu-se levemente sufocado.

- E não pense que esquecemos que dia é hoje. – Chang, assim como Kian, se aproximou do líder. Os Taichi mantinham-se um pouco mais afastados, porém não tão afastados a ponto de ficarem alheios ao que se passava entre os vice-campeões asiáticos.

- Temos uma pequena surpresinha pra você... – Foi Hehashiro quem anunciou, sorrindo mais do que nunca. Ele trocou um olhar suspeito com Toshihiro e estalou os dedos. Antes que Len pudesse registrar a seqüência de ações em sua mente para poder pensar sobre elas, Felipe, Franklin, Elizabeth e John surgiam por trás de uma pilha de velharias empoeiradas cobertas por teias de aranha. Os quatro tinham suas beyblades preparadas, e logo Yuy e Hehashiro se colocaram em posição ao lado deles, também prontos para a batalha.

- O que é _issso_? – Perguntou o líder dos Blue Fish, encarando atônito a reunião de líderes a sua frente.

- Nós decidimos aproveitar a data de hoje pra te propor um pequeno desafio, líder dos Blue Fish. – Respondeu Felipe, sorrindo marotamente.

- Nos reunimos ontem e achamos que, já que a _fucking _luta da sua equipe é amanhã, vocês não podiam ter apenas um treino de _merda _hoje, precisavam de algo especial pra variar. – Continuou Franklin, imitando o sorriso do brasileiro.

- Então nós decidimos que hoje você, Len Yin, vai enfrentar todos nós ao mesmo tempo, e se perder, fica sem festa e comemoração pelo seu aniversário. – Completou John, com o mesmo tipo de sorriso que os seus amigos.

- E _sse_ eu _ganhash_? – Tentando evitar que o choque por de repente ganhar seis adversários superfortes na sua manhã de treino acabasse com seu raciocínio, Len fez a única pergunta que não lhe parecia idiota no momento.

- Aí nos fazemos uma festa e você vai poder fazer tudo que quiser durante o dia de hoje. – Quem respondeu foi Hehashiro, o único a tentar ficar sério. – Ah, sim, eu esqueci de mencionar... Se por um acaso você ganhar, o Toshihiro vai estar ansioso esperando para enfrentar você. Se você perder pra ele, vai ter que fazer todas as vontades do meu maninho, e se você ganhar, ele vai fazer todas as suas vontades.

A última parte do que parecia ser seu "desafio de aniversário" soava interessante. Só por causa dela o garoto aceitou a proposta, preparando Kailon para a batalha.

Todos os outros beybladers pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar a luta. Definitivamente, não era todos os dias que os líderes das melhores equipes de beyblade do mundo se reuniam para lutar, ainda mais lutando todos contra um. Era definitivamente um acontecimento. Mário se encarregou de registrar a luta em vídeo, para que depois todos pudessem revê-la e analisá-la. De início, Len tinha dificuldades para se manter na luta, não conseguia acompanhar tantos oponentes atacando-o das mais diversas direções. Quando não era Fenhir que vinha para cima dele, Kufe e Cyrl o faziam, e logo Takk, Brighter e Bakku se juntavam a eles. Demorou algum tempo para que o líder dos Blue Fish pudesse pensar com clareza, e nesse momento sua fera-bit era mais do que bem vinda para ajudá-lo a atacar:

- Kailon, chega de servir de brinquedinho pra esses caras! É hora de lutar sério!

O grande tubarão esverdeado apareceu, surpreendendo Toshihiro por seu tamanho. Não se lembrava de ter visto a fera-bit de seu amigo tão grande assim antes, ele com certeza havia treinado muito desde a final asiática. Cada vez mais Toshihiro desejava que a luta de seis contra um acabasse logo para que ele pudesse finalmente ter seu duelo contra Len.

- Sua fera-bit é grande, mas não é seis! – Exclamou Elizabeth, também impressionada com o tamanho do tubarão. – Cyrl, apareça também!

Logo, sete feras-bit encontravam-se brilhando acima das cabeças dos beybladers, ávidas para a luta. Todas tinham mais ou menos o mesmo tamanho, o que ainda deixava o aniversariante em desvantagem. Len mordeu o lábio enquanto tentava pensar em uma estratégia.

- Kailon, esconda-se entre as quinquilharias! – O primeiro plano a se formar na mente de Len provocou protestos dos adversários, que passaram a chamá-lo de covarde por estar se escondendo. – Vocês vão ver o covarde quando essa luta terminar! – Jun e Toshihiro trocaram olhares significativos. A batalha estava apenas começando, e eles sabiam que Len não desistiria tão facilmente.

- Kufe, vai atrás de Kailon! – Ordenou Hehashiro, o primeiro a parar de reclamar da estratégia "covarde" e partir para a ofensiva. Os outros líderes esperaram para ver o que aconteceria antes de atacar, e não ficaram surpresos ao ver a beyblade do líder africano sair da luta, mesmo que nenhum deles soubesse exatamente o que a fez sair.

- _One out, five to go! _– Exclamou o líder dos Blue Fish, encarando Franklin propositalmente enquanto se surpreendia por não se atrapalhar com o aparelho no idioma estrangeiro.

- O certo é "_One DOWN, five to go", _mas dessa vez passa, _porra. _– Respondeu o britânico, calmo e cheio de pompa. – E eu vou me certificar que a _merda _da sua beyblade não vai mais fazer _bosta _nenhuma nessa luta! Bakku, jogue mais quinquilharias em cima dele até que Kailon seja completamente esmagada! _God Save the King! _

Len foi surpreendido pelo ataque de Franklin, e não pôde reagir em tempo de ver sua beyblade e ele mesmo sendo esmagados por inúmeras peças de ouro e diamantes. Uma conseqüência do ataque que ninguém esperava, e que acabou salvando sua vida, foi o fato de os ferros brutalmente encaixados em sua boca reagirem com o metal que caia em sua cabeça, repelindo-os. Azar de Franklin, que estava perto demais do líder asiático e acabou atingido por seu próprio golpe. _Two down, four to go. _

- Quem é o próximo? - Perguntou Len, subitamente tomado por uma onda de confiança agora que já vencera um terço de seus desafiantes. – Kailon e eu vamos dar cabo de quem quer que seja! – Os demais Blue Fish deliraram com a nova atitude de seu líder. Assim como ele, também estavam mais confiantes agora que o desafio proposto não parecia tão impossível assim.

- _I'm BURNING!!! _– O grito de Elizabeth assustou até mesmo suas companheiras de time, com exceção de Gaby. Depois de vencer Kufe e Bakku, Kailon deixara a pilha de objetos empoeirados, ficando em evidência novamente. A águia americana aproveitou o momento para dar o bote, atingindo em cheio o tubarão e mandando a beyblade verde musgo de encontro a uma outra pilha de objetos, levantando muita poeira e temporariamente cegando os beybladers. – O que achou disso, hein, _Yin-senpai_? – Perguntou a líder americana da equipe canadense, em tom claramente provocativo. Len esperou até a poeira baixar para responder:

- Fumaça demais, ação de menos. Normalmente, onde há fumaça, há fogo, mas eu acho que no seu caso isso não se aplica. – Respondeu ele no mesmo tom. – Kailon, Presas Assassinas!

Pega de surpresa, Elizabeth não teve muito tempo para reagir, e pela terceira vez, Len saiu-se vitorioso.

- Você está com sorte hoje, Len! – Exclamou John. Provavelmente, ele seria o próximo a atacar. – Mas vamos ver até quando essa sorte vai durar!

O tubarão e o diabo da tasmânia iniciaram um combate violento, que teve como mais insignificante conseqüência a destruição de duas pilhas particularmente grandes de móveis enferrujados. Muitos beybladers viram o perigo passar bem perto de suas cabeças quando os dois peões passaram por eles sem se preocupar com os arredores. Entre os quase decapitados estavam Chang, Alice, Christie, William e David, que se refugiaram das beyblades desgovernadas se escondendo dentro de um armário velho que fedia a titica de passarinho. Devido ao forte cheiro do lugar, entretanto, nenhum dos cinco conseguiu ficar muito por lá, e quando eles finalmente deixaram seu esconderijo, a luta se encaminhava para seus últimos momentos.

John havia encurralado Len embaixo de uma escrivaninha velha, sua beyblade não tinha para onde fugir. Quando Takk avançou para o ataque, Fenhir e Brighter a acompanharam, vindas de lados opostos. As três atacaram ao mesmo tempo, e durante um longo tempo tudo que se viu foi uma grande quantidade de poeira subindo aos céus.

- Alguém tem uma lanterna? Eu não consigo ver nada! – Exclamou a voz de Ken vinda de algum lugar no meio do pó. Instantes antes, quando as beyblades ainda estavam em rota de colisão, era impossível imaginar que uma simples escrivaninha pudesse conter tanto pó acumulado. Alguém começou a tossir, e logo pelo menos mais cinco beybladers seguiram sua deixa.

- Eu quero água! E colírio! – Exclamou a voz esganiçada de David, rouca por causa da tosse.

- Eu quero um banho! – Exclamou a voz de Marie. Não era possível ver nada além de pó, e as crianças não ousavam caminhar com medo de esbarrar em algo ou alguém. Nem mesmo a luz das feras-bit podia passar por tamanha camada de sujeira.

- Há quanto tempo não limpam esse lugar? – Foi a voz de Lily que perguntou. – Isso é terrivelmente anti-higiênico! Eu proponho que a gente limpe esse lugar antes de continuar a usá-lo como refúgio de treinamento!

- Eu concordo com você, Lily, mas eu acho que primeiro a gente tem que poder se encontrar... – Hehashiro respondeu à namorada. Ninguém podia ver, mas ele mantinha os braços esticados frente ao corpo como um cego tentando achar o caminho. Era um dos únicos a se mover.

- Por favor, alguém que tem uma fera-bit com ataque de vento poderia tomar uma atitude? – A voz impaciente de Ann pôde ser ouvida de algum lugar relativamente distante dos demais. – Ou vocês esperam que o pó suma daqui quando nem mesmo uma pequena brisa sopra dentro do ambiente fechado e escuro que é esse armário imundo?

Ao perceber o perigo que uma Ann irritada representava para todos os presentes, Mário foi um dos primeiros a reagir. Já estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa importante além de filmar todas as lutas dos colegas. Lançou Hafe e chamou por seu ataque _Tempestade Verde_, não antes de pedir a todos que se protegessem o máximo possível e tentassem se segurar em alguma coisa.

Devido a exaustivas sessões de treinos, a técnica aperfeiçoada do jacaré era mais do que um simples ventinho. A Tempestade Verde não só varreu a nuvem de pó para longe, como também deslocou muitos dos objetos empilhados, não importando sua forma, tamanho ou cor.

- Bela tempestade, Mário! – Exclamou Hehashiro, levantando-se novamente após ser obrigado a se abaixar por uma poltrona felpuda que passara perigosamente perto de sua cabeça instantes antes. – Como é bom poder ver todos vocês de novo!

O depósito de velharias ficou ainda mais bagunçado depois da tempestade, com móveis e objetos espalhados por todos os lugares, separados de suas pilhas de origem. Quando em sua formação original, estas pilhas formavam trilhas por entre a bagunça, permitindo que as pessoas andassem por elas. Uma vez que nada mais estava em seu lugar de origem, porém, o único jeito de se locomover seria saltando e escalando os obstáculos.

- É bom poder ver, mas agora não conseguimos mais sair daqui! – Exclamou Rumiko, "engaiolada" por um pedaço de uma cerca e algumas lanças de madeira que caíram perigosamente perto de seus pés, formando um círculo em volta dela. – Eu quero ajuda! Não quero ficar presa nesse lugar horrível! – A japonesa estava quase começando a chorar. Toshihiro sentiu o perigo e lançou Fenku para quebrar as grades. – Ah, Toshihiro, você é tão esperto! – Entusiasmada, Rumiko não reparou que estava correndo por cima de objetos disformes, escorregadios e sujos, e que as chances de torcer o pé ou algo pior eram grandes. Por sorte, a garota conseguiu abraçar Toshihiro sã e salva, sem maiores transtornos.

O mesmo, porém, não poderia ser dito de Takashi. O projeto de ser humano, por sua diminuta altura, precisou gritar com o máximo de força que possuía para ser localizado entre um amontoado de abajures quebrados, sendo logo resgatado por Chang. Até a hora de deixar o depósito, ele se recusou terminantemente a deixar as costas do compatriota.

- Todos à salvo? – Perguntou Emy, correndo os olhos pelo depósito a procura de partes de corpos enterradas e rastros de sangue. – Parece que sim. Agora podemos nos preocupar em achar as beyblades desaparecidas.

A última fala da loira CDF atingiu muitos beybladers com a força de um soco. Muitos deles, preocupados em escapar do ataque de Hafe, esqueceram-se completamente da luta que há pouco estava em andamento. Qualquer que fosse o resultado, Kailon, Fenhir, Takk e Brighter provavelmente estavam soterradas em algum lugar, e eles não tinham muito tempo para achá-las antes do almoço.

- Alguém tem alguma idéia eficiente para encontrar quatro beyblades desaparecidas em meio a um cemitério de móveis usados? – Perguntou Jun, não muito otimista. Com a luta de seu time contra Belarus tão próxima, perder a beyblade do líder não era exatamente uma boa notícia.

- Eu tenho! – Exclamou Luiz, preparando sua própria beyblade. – Brance, procure por Brighter! Eu sei que você pode achar a sua presa!

- Boa idéia! – Ann, ao perceber o que o gaúcho planejava fazer, também preparou a sua beyblade. – Takuki, Takk está aqui em algum lugar! Vá procurá-lo!

- O que está acontecendo? – Kian, confuso, perguntou a Len o que as duas beyblades estavam tentando fazer. O líder aniversariante sorriu para o companheiro enquanto respondia:

- Acho que Luiz e Ann estão apostando na forte ligação entre as suas feras-bit para poder encontrá-las. Pelo que eu sei, Luiz e Felipe são rivais em praticamente tudo que fazem, e depois de tantas lutas, é provável que exista algum tipo de ligação entre eles, assim como entre Ann e John, que são irmãos gêmeos.

- Se é assim, então Fenku vai procurar por Kailon! – Exclamou Toshihiro. O garoto estava abraçado a uma Rumiko ainda traumatizada, e sua beyblade girava próximo a ele. Ao ouvir o comando do mestre, o leviatã saiu à procura do tubarão.

- Gostaria de ter uma beyblade para procurar por Fenhir... – Suspirou Satsuki, em um tom tão baixo que somente aqueles muito próximos dela poderiam ouvir. Ela não sabia, mas Yuy estava logo atrás dela, a uma distancia consideravelmente curta.

- Não se preocupe com ele, eu tenho a impressão de que Fenhir vai aparecer sem que precisemos procurar por ele. – Foi o que ele respondeu, também quase aos sussurros. Satsuki corou levemente ao ouvir a voz do líder, e ao virar-se para encará-lo, percebeu que ele se encontrava ainda mais perto do que ela esperava, a meros dois passos de distância, observando as três feras-bit em sua busca pelas beyblades desaparecidas. Ela acabou fazendo o mesmo, torcendo para que Yuy estivesse certo.

Takuki foi a primeira a concluir sua missão. O coala encontrou a beyblade de John soterrada por pilhas e pilhas de folhas amassadas e amareladas mais de duzentos metros além do ponto em que atacara Kailon pela última vez.

- Aqui está, maninho. E vê se cuida melhor da sua beyblade da próxima vez! – Exclamou a vice-líder dos WATB, passando Takk para as mãos do irmão de um jeito um tanto bruto. Apesar das aparências, John sabia que a irmã estava preocupada e sentia-se aliviada por sua fera-bit ter podido ajudar.

Fenku também não demorou a encontrar Kailon, o tubarão não saíra de sua posição original, mesmo com o ataque de Mário, como se nunca tivesse sido atacado. Como Toshihiro estava impossibilitado de se mexer por causa de Rumiko, Len foi em busca de seu peão.

- Que tal se a gente começasse a nossa luta agora? – Perguntou ele ao amigo, segurando firmemente sua beyblade.

- Eu concordo! – Respondeu Toshihiro, ansioso para lutar novamente com Len. – Valendo um dia inteiro com empregado particular!

A luta entre os dois líderes dos Blue Fish começou. O líder do passado tinha a vantagem no começo, usando o terreno acidentado a seu favor. O atual líder da equipe chinesa, no entanto, logo anulou essa vantagem, utilizando-se dos mesmos truques que o adversário.

Pouco tempo depois de a luta se iniciar, as duas últimas beyblades desaparecidas foram encontradas por Brance. Brighter e Fenhir encontravam-se uma ao lado da outra, em uma posição que sugeria que, ao invés de atacar Kailon, as duas tentaram se atacar quando se encontraram embaixo da escrivaninha. Seus mestres não ficaram surpresos.

Enquanto Toshihiro e Len continuavam lutando, os outros Blue Fish tiveram uma idéia para treinar de uma maneira diferente. Usando Kaluz, Kaite e Kalmon, os três começaram a limpar o terreno das quinquilharias que impediam o grupo de se mover, fazendo deste o seu treino preparatório para a luta do dia seguinte. Não permitiram que nenhuma outra equipe os ajudasse.

* * *

A aula de Zanxam-sensei foi extremamente cansativa para o aniversariante. Depois de uma exaustiva luta contra Toshihiro que terminara em empate, a professora resolveu testar seu aluno dirigindo a ele todo o tipo de pergunta possível sobre a matéria a ser estudada, fazendo dele o principal foco de sua atenção.

- E como se chamam os montes que separam a Europa da Ásia? – Perguntou ela, estrategicamente posicionada ao lado de seu aluno, no corredor que o separava de Jun.

- _Montess_... _Montess_... – Len comprimia seu cérebro para tentar lembrar do nome que não fazia muito lera no livro de geografia. Algumas poucas carteiras a frente Toshihiro respirava aliviado, livre te der que responder estas questões cabeludas. – _Montes_s _Araiss_? - Tentou o garoto, fechando com força os olhos para não ter que encarar a professora. Ao seu lado, Yuy soltou um suspiro de quem desiste de tentar resolver um sério problema.

- Errado por uma vogal, mas errado. – Declarou Zanxam-sensei, com uma voz um tanto animada e quase melodiosa. Sem dúvida, ela estava em um de seus dias de extremo sadismo para com os alunos. – Alguém do primeiro ano pode responder a essa pergunta?

- Montes Urais! – Respondeu Ann, olhando nos olhos de Len enquanto falava. Ela estava sentada na frente de Yuy, ao lado de Ayatá, e havia respondido todas as perguntas que o garoto errara a resposta.

- Excelente, Willians-chan. – Exclamou a professora, sorrindo para sua aluna. – Yin-kun, qual a capital de Belarus? – Diante do silêncio de Len, Zanxam-sensei passou os olhos pela classe, esperando que alguém pudesse responder. Não foi exatamente uma surpresa ao encontrar apenas a mãozinha de Yoshiyuki no ar, balançando freneticamente. Suspirando, a professora autorizou seu menor aluno a responder.

- A capital de Belarus é Minsk, professora. – Respondeu o garotinho, com seu grande sorriso meia-cara aumentado ao perceber que era o único na sala que sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. – A senhora vai continuar perguntando coisas difíceis pro Yin-kun mesmo sabendo que ele não consegue responder? – Perguntou em seguida, com a expressão mais inocente e fofinha que conseguiu imitar. As meninas da sala provavelmente teriam ficado com vontade de apertá-lo caso não conhecessem sua verdadeira natureza.

No fim do dia, ao deitar-se em sua cama no quarto que dividia com Jun, Len já não estava mais tão certo se havia gostado do seu aniversário. Por mais emocionantes e desafiadoras que as batalhas da manhã haviam sido, ter se tornado o alvo de incessantes interrogatórios que revelavam o quão pouco sabia sobre a matéria estudada definitivamente esfriaram seu ânimo. Só restava esperar que, depois de uma boa noite de sono, ele estivesse pronto para os desafios que aguardavam sua equipe na manhã seguinte, no confronto contra Belarus.

* * *

18 de novembro, terça-feira. A luta dos Blue Fish.

Kian foi o primeiro a acordar, nervoso. Chang, na cama ao lado, dormia tranqüilamente com os pés para fora do colchão. Já estava tão acostumado a enfrentar problemas com sua altura que ficar com os pés de fora em uma noite gelada não representava nenhum problema sério para ele, sentindo apenas um leve desconforto.

- Chang, tá acordado? – Perguntou o caçula da equipe, se aproximando do amigo. O quarto ainda estava escuro às cinco da manhã.

- Agora tô. – Respondeu o mais velho do time, sonolento. – O que foi? – Apesar de ter sido acordado no meio de um de seus mais empolgantes sonhos, Chang não estava brabo com seu amigo. Sempre calmo, sabia que Kian estava nervoso com a luta que se aproximava, e não podia se irritar com ele por causa disso.

- Não consigo dormir. – Confessou o mestre de Kalmon. – Não consigo parar de pensar que alguma coisa muito ruim vai acontecer daqui pra frente. Tô com medo.

- Vem cá. – Sentado na cama, Chang chamou seu amigo para mais perto, colocando-o em seu colo antes de continuar falando. Uma das vantagens de ser muito grande e ter amigos muito pequenos é que podia confortá-los com facilidade. – Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar com medo. Nós vamos vencer Belarus hoje, e quando chegar a hora de enfrentarmos os Soldier of Russia, vamos com nossa força máxima para cima deles. Mesmo que a gente perca no fim, não precisamos ficar tristes se lutarmos com tudo que temos até o fim.

Kian ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivesse pensando sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Quando falou, sua voz saiu baixa e tímida, como se estivesse fazendo uma pergunta proibida:

- Chang, você acha que a gente pode ganhar dos Soldier of Russia?

Foi a vez de Chang ficar em silêncio. Aos quatorze anos, ele era capaz de avaliar a situação em que estavam muito melhor do que seu amigo de apenas onze anos. Sua capacidade de entender o mundo ao seu redor era maior também, e por isso ele sentia coisas que Kian não fazia idéia que estavam ali. Não queria mentir para o amigo, porém também não queria deixá-lo mais apavorado e nervoso. Quando finalmente falou, tinha esperanças que o garotinho não perguntasse muito mais:

- Nós vamos dar o nosso melhor. Se isso é suficiente ou não, só vamos saber na hora do combate.

Para seu alívio, Kian aparentemente ficou satisfeito com a resposta. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Chang ficou contente em observar que o amigo estava novamente dormindo confortável em seus braços. Para não atrapalhá-lo, acabou dormindo sentado mesmo, esperando que Len viesse acordá-los algumas horas mais tarde.

* * *

Depois da conversa com Chang, Kian estava bem menos nervoso do que a situação normalmente exigiria que estivesse. Já era possível inclusive ver algumas pontas de seu cabelo muito arrumado apontando para cima, um sinal de que seu espírito de luta estava subindo. Essa informação não passou despercebida pelo líder da equipe:

- Hey, Kian, vejo que você está animado com a luta de hoje! Será que podemos contar com você no lugar da Jun então?

- No... No lugar da Jun? – Perguntou o garoto, ficando mais preocupado. – O que houve com ela?

- Nada. Só que eu acho que podemos vencer hoje sem mostrar nossa força máxima, e eu sei que a Jun não vai gostar de se segurar quando entrar em combate, por isso eu achei que você podia entrar no lugar dela. O que acha?

A explicação de Len desacelerou o coração palpitante de Kian, que por um momento chegou a pensar que sua companheira de time estava com algum tipo de problema grave. Após pensar um pouco ele respondeu afirmativamente, lembrando-se de que provavelmente não lutaria contra os russos quando chegasse a hora por ser o membro reserva da equipe.

* * *

Já no ginásio, antes de seguir para a arena e encarar os adversários, Len e sua equipe pararam para conversar com os irmãos Urameshi, que se separaram de suas equipes para poder ficar a sós com eles.

- Boa sorte, pessoal! – Exclamou Hehashiro, apertando a mão de Len.

- Mostrem pra eles a força de Xigaze! – Concordou Toshihiro, dando um tapinha encorajador nas costas de Kian.

- Não _vamoss_ _deshapontá-loss_, eu _psrhometo_. – Respondeu Len, encarando os dois irmãos com um olhar determinado. – Toshihiro, quando _nóss_ _ganharshmos_ o campeonato mundial, não vem _disser_ que _quersh_ voltar pro time, viu?

- Não se preocupe, Len. Eu vou me esforçar para que a _minha_ equipe vença o campeonato. E é bom que você não tente entrar nela depois!

Ainda rindo, os dois irmãos seguiram para seus lugares na arquibancada, à espera da batalha. Os Blue Fish, animados pelos amigos, mal podiam esperar pelo confronto.

* * *

Chang foi o escolhido para começar. Seu oponente era alto e magro, mais ou menos como ele, e tinha cabelos louros muito claros, parecidos com os seus a não ser pela cor. Sem perceber, passou a mão pelos seus cabelos preto-acinzentados, puxando-os até que pudesse vê-los, como se para se certificar de que não haviam mudado de cor. Chamava-se Klei Prochnost e sua beyblade era totalmente azul. Diante de um adversário tão parecido com ele mesmo, Chang sorriu ao lançar sua beyblade, a luta prometia ser bem interessante.

O chinês estava certo. Klei não era parecido com ele apenas na aparência, seus estilos de luta também eram semelhantes. Durante os primeiros instantes da luta, ambas lutavam em pé de igualdade, deixando os Blue Fish apreensivos. Chang, no entanto, foi capaz de vencer sem chamar sua fera-bit, mudando inesperadamente seu padrão de ataque e pegando o adversário de guarda baixa.

Kian foi escolhido para fazer a luta definitiva, que poderia dar a classificação ao Blue Fish. Ansioso, mas não tão nervoso, seu cabelo ficou novamente em pé. Tinha agora certeza de que não lutaria mais no campeonato, e por isso queria que essa luta fosse especial. Seus cabelos ficaram ainda mais espetados, e ele apertou Kalmon com força antes de colocá-la no lançador.

- Vamos lá, Kalmon, vamos ganhar essa luta pela nossa equipe!

O adversário de Kian, líder do time de Belarus, não entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo com seu oponente, e por isso não deu atenção ao aviso que dizia "cuidado comigo" escrito na testa do garoto.

- Kalmon, use a Marcha dos Gigantes!

Nem mesmo um minuto havia se passado e os Blue Fish já garantiam a sua classificação para o confronto com os Soldier of Russia, marcado para o dia onze de dezembro.

- Muito bem, Kian! Você foi muito bem! – Chang foi o primeiro a cumprimentar o amigo, levantando-o do chão com seu abraço.

- Obrigado, Chang! – Ainda apertado entre os braços do amigo, não havia muito mais a dizer da parte do garoto.

- Você e Kalmon foram incríveis, deu pra perceber que eles ficaram impressionados! – Jun foi a próxima a abraçar o caçula do time. Já quase na arena, Len sorriu para o garoto antes de se dirigir para o seu confronto. Não havia muito o que se preocupar, estava confiante em sua força depois de sair vivo de uma disputa contra outros seis líderes de equipe.

- Blue Fish, preparem a festa, pois hoje nós vamos sair daqui sem perder um round sequer. – Declarou ele, de costas para os amigos. Jun, Kian e Chang sorriram, ansiosos para saber o que seu líder havia preparado para seus oponentes.

O terceiro round acabou antes mesmo de começar. Kailon atingiu a beyblade do oponente antes de chegar na arena, jogando-a para longe antes que o público em geral pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo.

Pela segunda vez em dois dias, Len presenciou uma festa em sua homenagem quando voltou ao hotel. Os Blue Fish, Toshihiro e Hehashiro passaram a noite conversando, relembrando os tempos em que não conheciam o mundo fora de Xigaze, e uma aventura ao redor do mundo nada mais era do que um sonho distante.

_**

* * *

**__Oba! Finalmente recebi o destaque eu mereço! E a minha equipe também!_

_**Felipe: **__Blé! (mostrando a língua pro Len) Você só sobreviveu contra a gente porque a minha beyblade é tão teimosa que insiste em atacar o Yuy mesmo quando a gente está do mesmo lado!_

_**Satsuki: **__Na verdade, Felipe, o Len foi muito esperto durante a luta, usando uma técnica de combate muito antiga para ocasiões em que os inimigos são muito mais numerosos que você. _

_**Ken: **__Oh, conte com a loira CDF para as explicações científicas... u.ú_

_**Isaakov: **__Não tem nada de científico aí, é tudo uma questão de estratégia, que pelo visto é algo que você não tem... n.n_

_**Ann: **__Vamos começar a brigar tão cedo no off-talk? Oba! ò.ó_

_(fumacinha se formando em volta dos beybladaders)_

_(Beybladers ficam um tempão brigando)_

_(Beybladers que não brigaram tirando um cochilo)_

_(beybladers param de brigar porque seus músculos não conseguem mais se mover)_

_**Lily: **__Já cansaram? _

_(Beybladers não tem mais energia pra responder)_

_**Gaby: **__Vocês brigam em todos os off-talks, isso está ficando muito repetitivo. Bem que a gente podia mudar um pouco as coisas. _

_**Ken: (**__Do nada recupera as energias) EU NÃO VOU VIVER EM MUNDOS COR-DE-ROSA!!! Ò.Ó_

_**Kian: **__Não é disso que estamos falando. _

_**Ken: **__Não? O.õ_

_**Marie: **__Não! n.n_

_**Ken: **__Ah, bom... (cai pra trás sem energias de novo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Estávamos pensando em fazer uma coisa original pra variar. XD Vamos inverter os nossos papéis! XDD A partir de agora, eu e os Soldier of Russia somos os mocinhos e os Taichi são os vilões malvados sem coração que querem dominar o mundo! XDDDD_

_(Cenário atacado por uma tempestade de vento)_

_(Todos os beybladers somem)_

_(Vento carrega uma plaquinha detonada escrito "E então...")_

_(Novo cenário, uma mansão gigante)_

_(Close no Isaak tocando violino em uma sala gigante dentro da mansão)_

_**Isaakov: **__Oh, mas que dia lindo! n.n (olhando pela janela) (Passarinhos cantando na árvore, cachorrinhos brincando no quintal e outras cenas clichês de dias ensolarados e nojentamente perfeitos) Ah, é mesmo... agora que eu me tornei um dos mocinhos, eu não posso mais ser conhecido pelo meu sobrenome... A partir de agora todos vão me chamar de Isaac... n.n_

_(Aparecem o Igorov e a Alexandrova do nada ao lado do Isaac)_

_**Igorov: **__E eu sou Vladmir. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__E eu sou Nathaliya... ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(aparece do nada ao lado da Nathaliya) Mocinhos não fazem essa carinha assustadora, Nathaliya! XDDD_

_**Nathaliya: **__Oh, é mesmo... eu tenho que mudar a minha carinha característica de fim de frase... que tal... o.o_

_**Vladmir: **__É muito comum... e não-expressiva. u.u_

_**Nathaliya: **__E que tal... T.T_

_**Isaac: **__Aí parece que você está chorando... n.n_

_**Nathaliya: **__Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Esse negócio de ser mocinha é mais complicado do que eu pensei. o.od_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Logo, logo, nossos arqui-inimigos vão aparecer, eu sinto! XDDDD_

_(A porta se arrebenta atrás deles)_

_(Surgem o Ken, o Takashi e o Toshihiro armados com bazookas demolidoras) _

_**Ken: **__Hey, nós agora somos os vilões, o que significa que eu sou Urashima agora, não Ken! _

_**Toshihiro: **__E eu sou Urameshi!_

_**Takashi: **__E eu sou o Yadate, o Grande!_

_**Urashima: **__Só nos teus sonhos, pirralho! ò.ó_

_**Yadate: **__Você vai ver só, Urashima, quando eu virar mocinho de novo, vou pedir pro Jamie-baka fazer você perder feio uma luta contra o Isaac, aí você vai se arrepender de ter me chamado de baixinho durante os últimos 102 capítulos! ò.ó_

_**Vladmir: **__Já chega! Vocês são os malvados agora. Discutir é coisa de mocinho idiota. u.u_

_**Urameshi: **__Ele tem razão! (silêncio) Espera aí, o que eu tô dizendo? O.õ Desde quando eu dou razão pro Vladmir? _

_**Vladmir: **__Infelizmente pra você, os mocinhos sempre ganham no final. u.u Desta vez, eu estou por cima. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E vocês vão perder! XDD_

_**Urashima: **__Ainda não! Já se esqueceram que os vilões são sempre ardilosos e sagazes e sempre têm um plano mortal pra atacar os mocinhos até o último capítulo? Bem, nós temos o nosso..._

_(Urashima, Urameshi e Yadate começam a atirar feito loucos sem nenhuma direção)_

_(Soldier of Russia bonzinhos saem correndo da mansão antes que ela desabe)_

_(Mansão desaba em cima do trio de vilões malvados)_

_**Nathaliya: **__Ufa, parece que escapamos desta vez! o.od_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Esses vilões são mesmo malvados e ardilosos! XDDD E pensar que eles quase acabaram com a gente! XDD_

_**Isaac: **__Você acha isso mesmo, Yoshiyuki? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não, mas eu admiro o esforço deles em tentar! XDD_

_**Isaac: **__Ah... n.n_

_**Nathaliya: **__Querem apostar quanto que ainda não acabou? _

_(Outra nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(Surgem a Rumiko e a Satsuki – Ops, Higurashi e Kinomoto, elas são malvadas agora! XD – vestidas de preto com um monte de armas ninjas apontadas para os mocinhos)_

_(Kinomoto aparece atrás do Yoshiyuki e segura uma faca no pescoço dele)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Socorro! XDD A namorada do meu nii-chan malvada quer me matar! _

_XDDDD_

_**Kinomoto: **__Quieto, seu pirralho! (Kinomoto fica em silêncio pra apreciar o som dessas palavras) Ah, como é bom ser malvada! Agora eu posso dizer um monte de coisas grosseiras que o meu eu bonzinho normalmente não faria! XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, e agora quem vai me defender dessa loira louca? XDDD_

_**Higurashi: (**__Com uma espada gigante apontada para os outros mocinhos) Se um de vocês der um passo, a minha amiguinha malvada vai cortar a garganta do pirralho ao meio (Higurashi também pára para apreciar o efeito do que acabou de dizer) Nossa, isso é mesmo divertido. Nathaliya, não quer trocar de papel comigo permanentemente?_

_**Nathaliya: **__Mas nem morta! ò.ód Eu só estou fazendo papel de boazinha hoje porque o Yoshiyuki mandou a gente fazer isso. Se não, pode acreditar que eu estaria muito feliz apontando uma espada para alguém, ainda mais se ela estivesse em chamas! u.ú_

_**Kinomoto: **__Voltando ao que interessa... Nós vamos levar o pirralho para o nosso chefe. Eu vou dizer pra vocês não nos seguirem, mas como vocês são os mocinhos encrenqueiros, eu sei que vão me desobedecer e nos seguir mesmo assim pra achar o local onde o nosso chefe se encontra.¬¬'' Bem, não nos sigam!_

_(Higurashi e Kinomoto somem com o Yoshiyuki em uma nuvem de fumaça)_

_**Isaac: **__Nós vamos segui-las, não vamos? n.n_

_**Vladmir: **__(com um livro na mão) Claro! É isso que o manual "Como ser um mocinho clichê de histórias clichês" diz pra gente fazer. Vamos indo. u.u_

_(Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac começam a caminhar)_

_(Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac cruzam uma montanha, um vale e um rio) _

_(Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac chegam na frente de um castelo assustador tirado das histórias infantis babacas) _

_**Isaac:**__ Eu tenho só uma pergunta... Como a gente seguiu a Higurashi e a Kinomoto se elas sumiram em uma nuvem de fumaça? n.n_

_**Vladmir: **__Ora, Isaac, será possível que você não aprendeu nada nas últimas noventa linhas? Nós somos os mocinhos, podemos fazer qualquer coisa quando estamos em uma missão de resgate do nosso líder. u.u_

_**Isaac: **__Ah, entendi... n.n Não faço mais perguntas... n.n_

_**Nathaliya: **__Vamos entrar logo neste castelo para podermos resgatar Yoshiyuki de uma vez e voltarmos aos nossos papéis normais. Eu quero voltar a usar a minha bazooka logo! Se bem que como aqueles novos vilões de quinta tocaram nela, acho que vou precisar limpá-la muito bem... o.od_

_**Vladmir: **__Vamos logo..._

_(Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac entram no castelo)_

_(Vladmir, Nathaliya e Isaac encontram o Yuy sentado em um trono gigante com o Yoshiyuki amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira do lado dele e a Higurashi, a Kinomoto, o Urashima, o Urameshi e o Yadate ajoelhados na frente do Yuy)_

_**Isaac: **__Hey, vocês não foram soterrados pela mansão? Oh, não, esquece o que eu falei... _vilões só são derrotados no último capítulo, e até lá eles continuam aparecendo sem nenhum ferimento não importa o que os mocinhos façam... _Eu sei, eu sei... n.n_

_**Yuy: **__Ao menos isso nos poupa algum trabalho... ¬¬'''_

_**Urashima: **__Hey, porque o Yuy continua chamado de Yuy? Todo mundo sempre chamou ele de Yuy, agora que ele é o super-hiper-mega-malvado-grande-chefe vilão da história, ele não devia mudar de nome também?O.õ_

_**Kinomoto: **__Você quer dizer... chamar ele de Koichi? O.O_

_**Urashima: **__É! n.n_

_**Koichi: **__O que seja! ¬¬'' Vamos acabar logo com isso. Vladmir, Nathaliya, Isaac, está na hora de vocês lutarem até a quase-morte com os meus subordinados pra tentar resgatar o Yoshiyuki, vencerem os meus subordinados e tentarem me enfrentar todo estrupiados em uma última batalha emocionante em que vocês vão lembrar de como vocês são fortes por serem amigos e juntos, por causa da forte amizade de vocês, vão me derrotar, demolir o castelo do mal e salvar o Yoshiyuki e tudo vai acabar em festa. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(se livrando da mordaça) Não dá pra pular tudo isso e fazer só a parte que a gente derrota vocês? XD Aí a gente pode concluir nosso plano de vilões que se disfarçam de mocinhos que inclui derrotar os mocinhos enquanto eles estão disfarçados de vilões para depois voltar a ser vilão e dominar o mundo!! XDDD_

_**Urashima: **__Oh, então tudo isso não passou de mais um plano seu pra dominar o mundo? _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Exatamente. XD Agora, enquanto ainda temos o poder dos mocinhos, vamos acabar com vocês, vilões malvados! XDD_

_**Urameshi: **__Como você sabe que ainda tem poder de mocinho?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Lê a linha ali em cima! (aponta pra linha de cima) Enquanto vocês continuarem com seus sobrenomes, nós seremos os bonzinhos! XDDD_

_**Yadate: **__Isso não é justo! ò.ó_

_**Isaac: **__Ahá! Vencemos, finalmente!_

_**Alexandrova: **__Vamos partir para a porrada! ò.ó_

_**Igorov: **__Oh, não! Nós voltamos a ser os vilões! u.ú_

_**Yuy: **__Isso mesmo! Quando Alexandrova falou em cair na pancadaria, os instintos de vilã dela fizeram com que tudo voltasse ao normal. Agora nós somos os mocinhos e vocês não podem nos derrotar._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nem vocês. XDD Os vilões só morrem no último capítulo, lembra? XDDD_

_**Ken: **__Então o que a gente vai fazer agora? O.õ _

_**Toshihiro: **__É inútil ficar lutando se a gente só vai poder vencer daqui a uns vinte capítulos..._

_**Igorov: **__Vamos encerrar o off-talk. Assim o próximo capítulo chega mais rápido._

_**Coro dos mocinhos e bandidos: **__Boa idéia!_

_OWARI!!!_

_

* * *

_


	110. Docinhos da verdade

CAPÍTULO CIII

DOCINHOS DA VERDADE

20 de novembro, quinta-feira. A luta dos The Strongest.

- Tem certeza que podemos mesmo fazer isso, David?

- Mas é claro! Onde já se viu um documentário sobre as passagens secretas de um prédio da Rússia Stalinista sem as passagens secretas?

Ainda era relativamente sedo da manhã quando David e Mário deixaram o _flat _de sua equipe – arrombando a porta trancada com um clipe, como antes fizeram os Brasil Blade – rumo a um dos lugares que o vice-líder considerava mais sagrado em um hotel como aquele: a cozinha. Eles não sabiam se, às quatro e meia da manhã, os funcionários do local já haveriam começado o trabalho, embora torcessem para encontrar o ambiente completamente vazio e exclusivo para seu aproveitamento próprio.

- A idéia de fazer o documentário foi sua! Eu nunca disse que concordava! – O mestre de Hafe rebateu – pelo que parecia a trigésima vez – o argumento de seu amigo, que apenas sorriu ao responder:

- A sua resposta foi ter vindo comigo, Mário. Se está aqui, é porque você concordou em fazer isso.

- Eu vim aqui pra não deixar você sozinho zanzando pelo prédio em horário proibido, David! – Mesmo morrendo de vontade de gritar com o amigo para tentar colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça, Mário teve que se contentar com sussurros, pois a última coisa que precisavam no momento era chamar a atenção dos seguranças.

- Bom, azar o seu, Seguidor da Santa Lily! – A resposta de David teria feito Mário rir se ele não tivesse tão compenetrado em ficar sério e tirar o amigo da confusão que ele estava planejando. Será que David não via o perigo de acabar como os Brasil Blade? – Vamos indo, não falta muito até a cozinha...

Usando sua supercâmera filmadora com infra-vermelho, Mário filmou o caminho até a cozinha, surpreendendo-se com o conhecimento do amigo sobre as passagens secretas do hotel. Antes de ver com seus próprios olhos, não acreditava que simples construções de concreto dos anos cinqüenta pudessem ter algum tipo de passagem secreta, e estava adorando cada nova descoberta. Não poderia jamais contar isso a David, porém, sob risco do amigo se meter em ainda mais encrencas.

A passagem secreta que levava ao seu destino ficava escondida em uma pequena salinha cuja existência Mário também desconhecia. Em meio a estantes de livros gigantescas que forravam a parede circular da sala, um livro em especial, de capa verde ácido e mais grosso que o dicionário mais completo da língua inglesa, guardava a senha em uma de suas páginas, que deveria ser digitada em um pequeno teclado também disfarçado de livro. O mestre de Hafe quase deixou sua filmadora cair quando, a sua frente, a gigantesca estante começou a se mover, deslizando para o lado enquanto um túnel bem iluminado, ladrilhado do chão ao teto, se revelava em todo o seu esplendor. No fim do corredor, não muito longe, uma porta dupla de madeira envernizada indicava o que provavelmente era a entrada para a cozinha.

- Primeiro os impressionados! – Imitando um mordomo, David indicou que o amigo deveria entrar primeiro. Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem com as surpresas recentes, Mário deu um passo a frente, e foi com um esforço anormal que continuou caminhando até sentir o túnel se fechar atrás de si. No instante seguinte, David estava ao seu lado, servindo de repórter no documentário que ele mesmo idealizara.

- Como podem ver, queridos amigos – Começou ele, segurando um charuto que encontrara na sala anterior como se este fosse um microfone – existe _sim_ uma passagem secreta para a cozinha nesse prédio cinza sem graça que nos serve de prisão! Nós agora estamos a poucos metros da grande cozinha desse hotel, a responsável por abastecer todos nós, participantes desse torneio, e muitos outros caras com grana suficiente para pagar a conta milionária que é a diária e o frigobar! O objetivo dessa nossa excursão é, além de ter uma aventura noturna em horário proibido, facilitar um pouco a vida do Daitenji-san pegando de graça as coisas que normalmente teríamos que pagar para ter em nosso frigobar! Não, Lily, não estamos roubando, estamos apenas delicadamente invadindo um espaço restrito para ajudar um bom e velho amigo!

A cozinha, como praticamente tudo no hotel, era enorme, até maior do que o restaurante. A maioria do espaço estava preenchida por armários e depósitos de ingredientes, geladeiras e, é claro, fogões e fornos. Havia ainda uma pequena salinha que, pela decoração e disposição dos objetos no seu interior, deveria ser algum tipo de sala do descanso, onde os empregados poderiam sentar e relaxar antes de voltar ao trabalho. Após afanar um punhado de doces e salgados dispostos nas prateleiras, foi para essa sala que David guiou seu amigo. Na frente das câmeras, ele fez questão de experimentar e comentar cada quitute que levava consigo, perdendo a noção do tempo enquanto se deliciava enchendo o estômago.

Os piores temores de Mário se confirmaram quando o som de pessoas chegando para o trabalho chegou aos ouvidos da dupla. Em pânico, o cinegrafista quis desligar sua câmera, entretanto David o impediu, pedindo que continuasse filmando enquanto eles realizavam a fuga mais fantástica de todos os tempos.

- Confie em mim, Mário, eu sei o que estou fazendo! – Exclamou David, sorrindo. O outro engoliu em seco, temendo por sua vida. Ele observou quando David apanhou um dos únicos docinhos que ainda não havia experimentado. Durante os últimos minutos, o mestre de Neefe propositalmente evitara este docinho em especial, aguçando a curiosidade do amigo. – Eu peguei essa coisinha aqui justamente para o caso de isso acontecer. Agora, quando eu contar três, você sai correndo na direção da prateleira de doces. Eu vou estar logo atrás de você, não se preocupe.

- Mas, David, e se...

- Um...

Mário não conseguiu terminar seu argumento, interrompido pelo colega.

- Dois...

Se preparando para a corrida, o aspirante a repórter se perguntava se tudo daria certo.

- TRÊS!

A toda velocidade, os dois garotos saíram correndo. O docinho que David escolhera aparentemente tinha uma grande quantidade de farinha dentro dele, o que criou uma nuvem de pó que camuflou a fuga. Uma vez na prateleira dos doces, David apanhou mais alguns daqueles e, enquanto corria em direção à saída, abria-os para liberar a farinha. Tudo o que os empregados podiam ver era uma nuvem de fumaça se espalhando por seu local de trabalho, e não havia nada no chão que indicasse sua causa, já que o sul-africano hiperativo mantinha os doces que abria seguro em suas mãos.

Mário já estava sorrindo, confiante com o sucesso da fuga quando a única que não gostaria de presenciar passou a se desenrolar perante seus olhos, tudo registrado pelas lentes da câmera: David, provavelmente cego por causa da própria nuvem de farinha, não percebeu que havia um carrinho de comida no meio de sua rota de fuga, indo direto ao seu encontro. Os dois, David e o carrinho, seguiram em linha reta até se chocarem contra a parede, alguns metros apenas distantes da saída. Em pânico, Mário correu até o amigo, libertando-o dos ferros contorcidos do carrinho batido e guiando-o até a saída, fechando finalmente a porta atrás de si.

- David... David... você tá legal?

Milagrosamente, não havia nenhum ferimento visível no corpo do adolescente, apesar do choque e do susto. Ele olhou para o amigo com o olhar pedido de quem não sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo e onde está e demorou um pouco para articular palavras novamente:

- Ai... alguém anotou a placa do elefante que passou por cima de mim?

Encarando isso como um sinal de que o colega estava mais do que recuperado do acidente, Mário ajudou David a se levantar, e os dois deixaram a passagem secreta com esperanças de voltar ao seu quarto antes que alguém os visse ou pior, antes que Lily acordasse.

* * *

- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? 

Os outros hóspedes do quinto andar com certeza reclamariam de seu despertador naquela manhã. Depois da excursão à cozinha, os The Strongest chegaram sãos e salvos ao seu quarto, sem fazer barulho e aparentemente sem acordar os vizinhos do quarto ao lado. Lily e Hehashiro só saíram de seu quarto às seis e meia da manhã, depois de um despertar relativamente calmo. Os dois não faziam idéia dos planos de seus companheiros, e foi com genuína curiosidade que a única menina do time examinou a filmadora inocentemente deixada em cima da mesa. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao perceber qual era o assunto do último documentário, e à medida que ela assistia ao desenrolar dos fatos, sua expressão se tornava mais e mais ameaçadora. Hehashiro, imaginando o desfecho da situação e não gostando nada dele, saiu de fininho e voltou para o quarto à espera da explosão. Não deu outra. Pouco tempo depois, o grito da namorada podia ser ouvido até mesmo nos andares vizinhos.

- Lily! – Saudou David, pulando da cama e apertando a mão da amiga cheio de energia – Que bom ser acordado por você de uma maneira tão bruta logo cedo de manhã! Sua voz estridente e esganiçada soa como música para os meus ouvidos, e o meu corpo aprecia muito a sensação de desconforto e o choque que somente a sua voz única poderia proporcionar!

Mário tentou rir da ironia do amigo, mas o olhar severo de Lily o impediu. Ela tinha sua câmera em mãos e parecia estar realmente furiosa, mais até do que Hehashiro em seu ódio pelo irmão mais novo.

- E então? – Mais calma, mas ainda furiosa, Lily insistiu. O sorriso de David minguou aos poucos, até ele também assumir um olhar assustado, encolhendo-se de volta em suas cobertas.

- Foi... foi...

- O que está acontecendo? – David foi salvo de ter que explicar a situação por Hehashiro, que entrava no quarto dos amigos atraído pelos gritos da namorada. Uma vez que ela parara de gritar, ele sabia, era seguro se intrometer.

- Lily, aceita um docinho? – A garota em questão ficou tão surpresa com a pergunta que nem sequer percebeu o olhar maroto que David dirigia para ela ao oferecer a lembrancinha do _tour_ da manhã. O tal docinho, Mário observara, era diferente do docinho que possibilitara a fuga da dupla, e era também diferente de todos os outros que o mestre de Neefe provara durante o documentário. Consistia em uma pequena bola amarela cercada por castanhas e nozes.

- Docinho? Pra mim? – Perguntou ela, com cara de quem poderia jogar o docinho pela janela, juntamente com a pessoa que o oferecia. – Não, obrigada. Não é hoje que você vai me comprar com suborno, David.

- Mas é um docinho especial! – Contra-argumentou o garoto, saindo novamente do abrigo das cobertas para melhor promover o seu achado. – Eu peguei ele das prateleiras pensando especialmente em você, Lily! Eu sei que você gosta de castanhas e nozes, e achei que você gostaria do presentinho. Assim, enquanto você come, eu posso contar com mais calma o que aconteceu, e evitar que você exploda o apartamento...

A cara de coitadinho de David deixou Lily sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ao procurar Hehashiro e Mário por apoio, percebeu que os dois também apoiavam a idéia do docinho, sorrindo marotamente enquanto ela tentava pensar em alguma coisa. Finalmente derrotada, Lily aceitou o presente:

- Tudo bem, David, eu aceito o doce, mas só vou comê-lo depois do café da manhã. E enquanto isso, você e o Mário vão me contar porque exatamente saíram daqui durante a madrugada para se meter em encrenca. Vocês por um acaso levaram em consideração o fato de que poderiam ter sido pegos e acabar sumidos o dia todo como os Brasil Blade? E vocês levaram em consideração também o fato de que, se os dois sumissem hoje, nós perderíamos a nossa luta por W.O. e teríamos que voltar mais cedo para casa, antes mesmo de enfrentarmos os Soldier of Russia? O que vocês dois têm na cabeça além de titica de galinha?

Nem David, nem Mário acharam palavras convincentes para responder às perguntas da garota. O aspirante a fotógrafo sentiu-se envergonhado após o discurso de Lily, ela tinha razão e sua equipe sabia disso. Murmurou um "me desculpe" quase inaudível enquanto cutucava o colega para fazer o mesmo.

A tensão na equipe foi quebrada quando Toshihiro bateu na porta. Seu irmão atendeu, desatento.

- O que vocês estão fazendo ainda no quarto? Faltam dez minutos para acabar o tempo do café da manhã e menos de meia hora pra gente sair e ir pro ginásio...

A fala de Toshihiro fez com que a equipe sul-africana se aprontasse em tempo recorde.

* * *

Com toda a agitação para não se atrasar, Lily acabou não comendo o doce que recebera de David. Uma vez no ginásio, Hehashiro reuniu a equipe para discutir o plano de ação: 

- Muito bem, time. Essa aqui é a nossa última luta antes dos Soldier of Russia. Do jeito que eles são, provavelmente já têm todos os nossos dados, o que significa que é inútil segurarmos a nossa força agora. Eu voto que lutemos com tudo que temos, sem nos esconder, assim a gente com certeza se classifica. O que acham?

- Eu concordo! – David foi o primeiro a se manifestar, sorrindo. – E eu quero ser o último a lutar hoje, pra que todo mundo se lembre da minha luta hoje e a gente saia daqui bem feliz!

- David! – Novamente Lily tentou censurar o amigo. – Eu acho que não devíamos mostrar _toda _a nossa força, embora eu concorde com a parte de os Soldier of Russia já conhecerem o nosso poder...

- Pois pra mim a idéia do Hehashiro me parece boa. Eu não me importo em não lutar na final, contanto que vocês façam um bom trabalho. – Enquanto falava, Mário preparava sua câmera, queria registrar os bastidores da luta, algo que nenhuma emissora de tv conseguiria fazer.

- Já que a maioria concorda... Lily, se incomoda de ser a segunda a lutar? – Perguntou Hehashiro, tirando Kufe do bolso. – Eu estou realmente a fim de lutar hoje, acho que não vou conseguir esperar...

- Por mim, tudo bem!

Hehashiro foi para a arena. Seu adversário era muito maior do que ele, apesar de terem a mesma idade. Ele tentou intimidar seu adversário mostrando os músculos superdesenvolvidos, sem resultado. O líder dos The Strongest não era líder sem motivo, e devolveu a intimidação soltando a borracha que prendia seu cabelo, revelando um emaranhado de fios armados que o deixavam com cara de monstro. A expressão facial de seu adversário não mudou, mas suas calças ganharam uma mancha na parte da frente que não estava ali antes.

- Já que você é um cara grande, eu vou tomar cuidado para que você não se machuque _muito _na hora da queda! – Exclamou Hehashiro, quando sua beyblade entrou na arena e começou a atacar sem parar o adversário. – Kufe, mostre a esse _cavaleiro _o caminho para a derrota!

David, Mário e Lily soltaram vivas quando seu líder rapidamente encerrou a luta, usando sua beyblade para empurrar o adversário para fora. Apesar de não ter causado muitos danos físicos no oponente, os danos psicológicos mostraram-se quase irreparáveis.

- Nosso próximo adversário com certeza vai estar com raiva por causa da humilhação que eles acabaram de sofrer. – Declarou Hehashiro assim que seus amigos o cumprimentaram pela vitória. Da última vez que lutaram como um time, quando ele ainda estava tomado por seu ódio irracional por Toshihiro, sua relação com os companheiros estava tão prejudicada que ele quase esquecera como era bom lutar em equipe, ser apoiado e apoiar os outros com toda a sua energia. Sentia-se orgulhoso de si e de seu time ao perceber-se rodeado pelos amigos, os quais aguardavam ansiosos o resto de sua fala. – Lily, você é a nossa especialista em mentes bagunçadas, essa luta vai ser um prato cheio pra você. – Definitivamente, nunca mais deixaria seu monstro interior sair e dominá-lo novamente. Perderia muita coisa se o fizesse.

- Eu quase tenho pena dele... – Exclamou David enquanto empurrava a colega para a arena.

- Boa sorte, Lily! – Desejaram Mário e Hehashiro do banco. David voltou aos saltos logo depois para assistir ao lado dos companheiros a luta.

Como Hehashiro havia previsto, o adversário de Lily estava mesmo irritado. Era ainda maior que o companheiro de time, e muito mais intimidador. Perto de Lily, a diferença entre os dois era como a de uma formiguinha e um elefante.

O "elefante" começou atacando, tentando destruir Roufe para provar o quão forte sua equipe era. Lily tentou colocar em seu rosto uma expressão preocupada para dar a sensação de segurança para o adversário, porém estava tendo pouco sucesso. Toda a vez que pensava no que estava prestes a fazer, um pequeno sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

- Está rindo do que? Nervosa porque está prestes a ser destruída? – Perguntou o corpulento rapaz de dezenove anos. Ao contrário do que acontecia na Quirguízia, por exemplo, na Lituânia o beyblade era considerado um esporte que exercitava a mente, e a maioria absoluta de seus praticantes eram pessoas cujo corpo já estava em perfeitas condições e buscavam uma espécie de equilíbrio com a mente.

- Não, eu estou rindo da sua idiotice mesmo. – Devolveu a garota. Normalmente, Lily não insultava os oponentes, fazendo jus a sua aparência de menina delicada e sensível. Desta vez, porém, o adversário merecia o tratamento recebido. – Você não é o primeiro a cair em uma das ilusões de Roufe, e não vai ser o último...

A beyblade que o lituano se empenhava em atacar desapareceu, confundindo todos no ginásio com exceção dos The Strongest. Logo depois, a verdadeira Roufe apareceu, atacando a adversária por cima e acabando com a luta.

- David, a diversão é toda sua! – Exclamou Hehashiro antes de ir cumprimentar a namorada. O vice-líder africano subiu os degraus da arena gingando, cantarolando uma melodia animada.

Não foi uma surpresa constatar que o adversário de David tinha dois metros de altura por quatro de largura e os músculos mais salientes que a equipe africana já vira na vida. Não foi nenhuma surpresa também o ataque devastador de Neefe tirar a beyblade adversária da arena, dando a vitória aos The Strongest por três a zero.

* * *

Durante a aula de Zanxam-sensei, David foi um dos participantes mais ativos na confusão que acabou por derrubar uma estante de livros em cima de Alexandrova e Isaakov enquanto a dupla respondia a um questionário sobre ursos polares e outras criaturas do ártico. Por causa disso, ele e Ken saíram da sala mais cedo, com a missão para eles impossível de completar quatro folhas de perguntas sobre a fauna ártica até a hora da janta. 

- Achei que a sensei estivesse do nosso lado. – Resmungou Ken, lendo rapidamente as perguntas na folhas e entrando em desespero ao perceber que não sabia a resposta de nenhuma. – Por que hoje ela defendeu aqueles chatos metidos?

- Será que a gente foi longe demais derrubando enciclopédias neles? – Perguntou David, encarando o amigo. Os dois responderam a pergunta ao mesmo tempo. – Não!

- Mas então... o que será que aconteceu? – Ken insistiu em suas indagações, sentindo que olhar para a tarefa drenaria qualquer energia presente em seu corpo.

- Espero que os Soldier of Russia não tenham feito nenhuma lavagem cerebral na sensei, porque aí sim nós vamos estar realmente encrencados nesse torneio. – Respondeu o vice-líder africano.

- Você não acha que eles pegaram a sensei, acha? – Os cabelos da nuca de Ken se arrepiaram ao pensar nessa possibilidade, enquanto sua mente desorganizada processava a informação e criava hipóteses absurdas envolvendo essa idéia. – Quer dizer... imagina se ela foi presa pelo pai do Yuy e agora a sensei que está nos dando aula é um robô construído pra acabar com nossas esperanças de conquistar o campeonato! Ele vai fazer a gente ter tanta lição de casa que vamos ficar incapacitados de lutar contra os Soldier of Russia e eles vão ganhar por W.O.!

Ao invés de contestar a idéia do amigo, como qualquer mente sã faria, David não somente concordou como também aumentou o teor absurdo da hipótese:

- E enquanto isso nós vamos ser absorvidos por nossos livros de tanto ler e escrever! Com todos os beybladers fora do caminho no universo letrado, o caminho vai ficar livre pro Hajime Yuy dominar o mundo e destruir a Terra!

No segundo seguinte, Ken e David saíram correndo pelos corredores, decididos a encontrar Daitenji-san e contar-lhe suas deduções.

* * *

O presidente da BBA estava em seu quarto saboreando uma xícara de chá quando seu momento de tranqüilidade foi brutalmente interrompido por dois beybladers inconseqüentes desgovernados com as pernas mais rápidas do torneio. Sem se preocupar em pedir licença, os dois entraram porta adentro no _flat _do homem, parando assim que encontraram um sofá em seu caminho. 

- Ai... ai...

- Ui... ui...

- Erm... meninos... vocês estão bem?

- Daitenji-san! Nós temos um assunto muito importante para tratar com o senhor! – Disseram os garotos em uníssono. Em seguida, os dois começaram a contar, em uma velocidade consideravelmente acelerada, tudo que acabaram de deduzir com base no comportamento estranho de sua professora durante a aula daquela tarde. Como já era de se esperar, o homem não acreditou em uma só palavra, mas, sendo uma pessoa educada, acabou convidando as crianças para tomar chá com ele.

Após alguns minutos de relativa calma, David e Ken começaram a andar pelo _flat_ bisbilhotando. Daitenji-san não percebeu, absorto em seu jornal, e por causa disso os dois garotos ficaram livres para fazer o que quisessem por lá.

- Olha, David! Álbuns de fotografia! – Exclamou Ken, examinando uma estante com vários arquivos e pastas. – Será que tem alguma foto do Daitenji-san bebê por aqui?

- Vamos ver! – Respondeu David, e os dois retiraram um dos álbuns da prateleira, encapado em couro e levemente desbotado.

O tal álbum não tinha fotos de bebê, Daitenji-san já era adulto na época que a maioria das fotos foram tiradas, há pelo menos uma década atrás. Mesmo assim, a dupla continuou folhando o livro, pois uma foto em especial chamara sua atenção: era uma foto de formatura, provavelmente do Kookoo, e havia sido tirada a cerca de vinte anos. Daitenji-san era facilmente identificável entre cerca de quarenta estudantes uniformizados devido ao seu sorriso tímido e simpático. Na fileira acima dele, um jovem alto, de cabelos pretos e grandes olhos azuis, com um sorriso desdenhoso velho conhecido dos garotos encarava-os como se pudesse ler suas mentes, ao lado de uma jovem muito bonita, de longos cabelos acaju e brilhantes e maliciosos olhos verdes.

- Eu não sabia que Daitenji-san conhecia os pais do Yuy! – Exclamou Ken, atônito. Ele e David exibiam o mesmo olhar incrédulo.

- Vire a página, talvez tenha mais fotos por aí! – Sugeriu o sul-africano, tentando, mas não conseguindo desviar os olhos da fotografia, como se o Hajime Yuy mais novo tivesse poderes hipnóticos.

Ken fez como o outro pedira, e outras fotos de um Daitenji-san recém-saído do colégio surgiram. Uma em especial chamou novamente a atenção dos garotos. Hajime não estava nela, mas outras pessoas vagamente familiares estavam. Em um parque coberto de neve, Daitenji-san sorria em companhia de outros seis jovens, três homens e três mulheres, todos sorrindo muito bem agasalhados e com as bochechas vermelhas, provavelmente por causa do frio. O presidente da BBA estava sentado em um banco, ao lado de um homem muito alto, de cabelos castanhos que iam até mais ou menos a altura dos ombros. Seu sorriso era o mais tímido entre todos, e seus olhos azuis transmitiam calma e tranqüilidade. Ao lado deste homem, uma mulher loira, com os cabelos presos em Maria-chiquinha, com um sorriso tão brilhante que chegava a rivalizar com o de Alice ou Yoshiyuki. Do outro lado de Daitenji-san, Um homem forte e de olhar severo, porém simpático, tão loiro que poderia se passar por albino. Uma mulher estava ao seu lado, de pé segurando seu ombro. Tinha bonitos olhos verdes e seu cabelo cumprido estava preso em um rabo de cavalo com duas mechas soltas, caindo delicadamente por seus ombros. O terceiro casal encontrava-se atrás do banco, abraçado. O homem era alto e seus cabelos loiros estavam muito bem penteados. Assim como a mulher ao lado dele, tinha olhos verdes e brilhantes que traziam calma e conforto. Tanto ele quanto seu par usavam um pingente de nota musical bem visível em contraste com suas roupas. Os sete pareciam muito felizes.

- Quem são eles? – Perguntou Ken, não esperando que o amigo respondesse.

- Eu não sei, mas eles me parecem familiares. – David surpreendeu Ken ao responder. – Olha, tem uma coisa escrita embaixo da foto. Você consegue ler?

David apontou para uma inscrição em japonês logo abaixo da foto, como uma legenda. Ken a leu em voz alta, e em seguida a traduziu:

- _Sumimasen. _"Desculpem-me"? O que ele quer dizer com isso?

Os D.E.M.O.N.S. não tiveram muito mais tempo para pensar sobre o assunto, pois Daitenji-san, curioso com o sumiço dos garotos, foi ao seu encontro. Ao perceber o que eles estavam fazendo, tratou de expulsá-los de seu quarto, irritado. Era a primeira vez que os beybladers viam seu tutor tão nervoso em todos os meses que passaram com ele.

* * *

Na hora da janta, na mesa dos D.E.M.O.N.S., David e Ken contaram aos colegas o que viram no quarto de Daitenji-san, assim como a estranha reação deste. Felipe foi o primeiro a comentar, depois de algum tempo pensativo:

- Com certeza aí tem coisa. Eu acho que aquela foto é algum tipo de segredo bem guardado dele.

- Não pode ser. – Rebateu Luiz, sério. – Não pode ser só um segredo. Por que ele pediria para um segredo desculpá-lo?

- O Luiz tem razão. – Erik reforçou a opinião do gaúcho. – Deve ser outra coisa. Talvez algum acontecimento trágico ou coisa assim...

- Ele provavelmente está se sentindo culpado por alguma coisa. – Elizabeth entrou na discussão também, falando enquanto tentava equilibrar seu bastão em apenas um dedo de sua mão. – Não precisa ser necessariamente um segredo, mas se o que quer que seja que aquelas pessoas na foto representassem, alguma coisa muito ruim deve ter acontecido, e por isso ele provavelmente não gosta de falar no assunto. A gente podia perguntar pra sensei, ela parece ser bem amiga do Daitenji-san, quem sabe ela sabe alguma coisa?

Os outros consideraram a idéia de Elizabeth por algum tempo. Ken e David foram os primeiros a rejeitar a idéia, ainda com lembranças de como ela os tratara durante a tarde. Mesmo assim, os outros cinco concordaram em perguntar no dia seguinte sobre a tal foto, e a dupla foi declarada voto vencido.

* * *

- Lily, você ainda não comeu o docinho que o David te deu...

Sozinho no quarto com a namorada, o casal fazia os últimos preparativos antes de dormir. A garota estava no banheiro anexo ao quarto terminando de vestir o pijama, e sua voz saiu abafada pela porta que os separava:

- Eu ia comer depois da janta, mas acabei esquecendo. Eu podia comer agora, antes de dormir.

Quando Lily saiu do banheiro, vestia seu pijama cor de rosa com lírios bordados, presente de seu agora namorado um ano depois de começar a viver com a garota em Pretória. Ela apanhou o pequeno docinho cuidadosamente embrulhado e mordeu uma metade.

- Que tal? É bom? – Perguntou Hehashiro, curioso.

- Muito! – Respondeu a garota, se controlando para não saltar pelo quarto. – É o melhor doce que eu já provei! – Lily comeu a outra metade. – Desculpe não te oferecer nenhum pedaço, Hehashiro, mas é que eu realmente gostei. Antes de comê-lo, estava com sono e cansada, mas agora me sinto cheia de energia novamente! Se não fosse pelo gosto disso, poderia jurar que alguém colocou cafeína nele ou coisa parecida!

Por mais sonolento que Hehashiro estivesse, não conseguiu pregar o olho com sua namorada falando pelos cotovelos durante toda a madrugada.

No quarto ao lado, David também não conseguiu dormir direito. Os rostos dos seis adultos que posaram para a foto junto com Daitenji-san acompanharam-no durante seus sonhos, tornando-os pesadelos. Ele conhecia aquelas pessoas, ou pelo menos alguém muito parecido com elas, sentia que o grupo lhe era familiar de alguma maneira. Dois andares acima dele, Ken passava pelas mesmas sensações. Ao abrirem os olhos pela manhã, porém, as perguntas dos dois com relação a identidade dessas pessoas misteriosas foi respondida quase que por mágica, e as exclamações surpresas dos dois acordaram seus colegas de quarto:

- Os Soldier of Russia!

_**

* * *

**__Os beybladers decidiram tirar umas férias do off-talk hoje. Ou melhor, Yoshiyuki fez todos passarem mal depois de comer chocolate a noite toda e todo mundo, menos o Yuy, que não come chocolate, foi passar umas férias agradáveis no banheiro sem prazo para voltar. _

_Como não podemos ficar sem a bobagem de fim de capítulo, aqui está uma coisa que os beybladers prepararam para uma ocasião como esta. Enjoy! XDD_

_AS COISAS QUE ELES NUNCA DIRIAM!!! – Edição especial do off-talk._

_**Rumiko: **_

_**- **__Conseqüentemente a trajetória calculada do feixe de raios-gama atingirá o ponto X em conjunção com os raios do feixe Y até causar uma explosão no ponto P que está ligado a um dispositivo de destruição em massa na representação V e assim... _

_- Eu não tenho medo de nada!_

_- (olhando pra cara apavorada do Toshihiro) Oh, Toshihiro, é só uma barata... e baratas a gente mata assim, ó... (pegando a bazooka da Alexandrova)_

_**Toshihiro: **_

_**- **__A Rumiko é uma idiota. Eu sou mais a Alexandrova. _

_- Os animais deviam morrer todos, assim os seres humanos poderiam finalmente dominar o planeta!_

_- Hehashiro, fugir de casa foi a melhor coisa que você já fez na vida..._

_- O que é _Cannis Lupus_? O que você quiser com _nome científico

_- Gênero... Espécie... Família... é tudo tão confuso... Acho que vou virar um geólogo, é mais divertido! _

_**Ken: **_

_- (insira aqui qualquer frase que faça sentido)_

_**Satsuki: **_

_**- **__Eu odeio o Koichi. Odeio tanto ele que sou capaz de me juntar aos Soldier of Russia só para destruí-lo._

_- Dãããã... (com o dedo na boca babando que nem bebê)_

_**Takashi: **_

_- Eu... não sei... o que... dizer..._

_- O Ken é pessoa mais legal do mundo! Eu amo meu melhor amigo!_

_- (olhando pra baixo) Viu como eu sou alto, viu? Sou mais alto do que você! _

_**Koichi: **_

_**- **__Minha família é perfeita. Eu tenho o pai mais carinhoso do mundo, a mãe mais amável que uma criança poderia imaginar e um irmão menor que é tão inteligente que até pode ficar na mesma turma que eu na escola! (Sorrisão gigante tipo o do Yoshiyuki)_

_- (Cantando) Eu te amo, você me ama! Somos uma família feliz..._

_- (Falando pra Satsuki com uma voz sexy) Come here, baby..._

_**Len: **_

_- Eu odeio a minha cidade. Odeio o meu país. Odeio o meu cabelo._

_- Aparelhos dentais são muito confortáveis, uma maneira indolor de ficar com os dentes bonitos._

_- Cansei de ficar com cabelo cumprido. Acho que a partir de agora vou me tornar um _Skinhead.

_**Jun: **_

_- Len, você é a pessoa mais romântica que eu já conheci. _

_- Futebol? O que é isso? Vamos brincar de boneca, é mais divertido!_

_**Chang: **_

_- É duro ser baixinho..._

_- Kian, como você está alto hoje!_

_- Eu não alcanço a última prateleira..._

_**Kian: **_

_- Cansei de ser o pirralho da equipe. De hoje em diante, eu vou me tornar um rebelde sem causa que vai infernizar a vida do Len até não poder mais._

_- Eu uso uma tigela de verdade pra cortar meu cabelo, sabia?_

_**John: **_

_- Eu nunca tive medo da Ann. Na verdade, eu sou muito mais assustador do que ela..._

_- (furioso com os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos voando) ANN WILLIANS, VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER NASCIDO!!! (sai correndo carregando um machado bem afiado)_

_- Emy, quer sair comigo?_

_**Ann: **_

_- Tpm? Eu não sei o que é isso..._

_- William, vamos sair em um encontro romântico?_

_- Ah, o John é muito mais forte do que eu. Na verdade, eu sou bem fraca... Nem sei como consegui entrar na equipe..._

_**William: **_

_- (se olhando no espelho) É, realmente, eu sou muito feio. _

_- Como as meninas não querem saber de mim, a partir de agora eu vou começar a convidar meninos pra sair! _

_- Não, Emy, não é assim que se escreve "_excenssial"... ¬¬''

_**Emy: **_

_- Alguém pode me ajudar com esses problemas de matemática? _

_- Keiko-sensei, eu não entendi uma palavra do que você falou, pode desenhar?_

_- Tem razão, William, "exenssial" não tem aquele "c"..._

_**Hehashiro: **_

_- Cansei de Xigaze. Acho que vou fugir de casa de novo. Mas dessa vez eu vou pelo norte, pra mudar a paisagem..._

_- Lily, eu te odeio. David, você tá morto. Mário, enfia essa sua câmera naquele lugar. Lhana, você é feia. _

_- Eu sou um adulto responsável. _

_**Lily: **_

_- Hehashiro, o verdadeiro pai da Lhana é o David. _

_- O PRIMEIRO IMBECIL QUE PEDIR A MINHA AJUDA PRA ESTUDAR VAI SER COMIDO VIVO PELO MEU GUAXINIM MORTÍFERO!!_

_- David, se você quiser, pode sair na rua até sem roupa que eu não me importo..._

_- Ah, pena que o Hehashiro mau se foi, ele era tão sexy..._

_- David sangrando? E eu com isso?_

_**David: **_

_- Socorro! Eu não quero morrer!!!_

_- Ah, eu amo quando a Lily me cobre de casacos. Adoro me sentir um sino de igreja, sempre foi a minha fantasia preferida. _

_- Tenho nojo de sangue._

_- Pra que virar médico? Ser advogado vai me dar muito mais grana com bem menos trabalho..._

_**Mário: **_

_- Oh, não, me deram outra câmera estúpida de aniversário. Não sei o que fazer com ela..._

_- Jornalista? Quem disse que eu quero virar jornalista? Meu sonho é ser empacotador de supermercado._

_- Meu cabelo é muito cheio. Vou imitar o Len e raspar a cabeça, dá bem menos trabalho._

_**Felipe: **_

_- José Serra é o melhor político em atuação no Brasil. E Fernando Henrique foi o melhor presidente._

_- Rebelde? Eu? Que nada, sempre fiz tudo que meus pais mandaram._

_- Meu sonho de consumo é o novo tênis da Nike._

_- Um dia eu ainda viro um jogador de criquet profissional! _

_- Golfe é o esporte mais empolgante que existe._

_- Cara, eu quero me mandar desse país nojento! Vou morar nos Estados Unidos!_

_- Eu sou viado. E amo o Luiz. E nós vamos casar e ter filhinhos lindos um dia! (fazendo vozinha de mulherzinha)_

_**Luiz: **_

_- Queria ter nascido na Argentina._

_- Julio, vamos fazer um teste para entrar no time do Grêmio._

_- Já disse que meu sonho era ser o artilheiro da Copa do Mundo jogando pela Alemanha?_

_- Felipe, eu te amo. Da próxima vez que você me chamar de viado, eu vou pedir a sua mão em casamento. _

_- Sou ximango de coração! Minha cor da sorte é o branco!_

_**Carlos: **_

_- Num queru durmi mais não, visse? Já pérdi muito tempo da minha vida durmindu..._

_- Lula lá! O nosso melhó e mais intéligenti presidentí! _

_- Falar com sotaque de baiano é perda de tempo... Os paulistas falam mais bonito!_

_**Cristiano: **_

_- Capitão, você é um mentiroso!_

_- Eu acho que vou fundar a minha própria equipe, com caras que obedeçam a mim e só a mim!_

_- Olhem pra mim! Me idolatrem! Admirem o meu poder!_

_- Eu sei tudo sobre política. Eu adoro política. _

_- Ayatá, você é um anão com problemas de crescimento._

_**Ayatá:**_

_- O Felipe é o exemplo de líder ideal é íntegro. _

_- Estudar? Pra que estudar? É hora da baderna!_

_- (pulando de árvore em árvore) Sigam-me os bons! E os que caírem no meio do caminho são incompetentes)_

_- (soltando um macaco na sala de aula) É que ele queria aprender a escrever também..._

_**Elizabeth:**_

_- O que nós estamos fazendo que ainda não nos arrumamos para a festa? Meu cabelo precisa de duas horas se eu quiser que ele fique per-fei-to!_

_- Tacos idiotas... (joga os tacos de beisebol longe)_

_- Beisebol é tão violento… Por que não jogamos poker ao invés disso?_

_- Cathy, nunca mais vou brigar com você._

_**Cathy: **_

_- (com uma voz aguda e irritante) Lalalalalalalallalal..._

_- Eu estou bem calma hoje._

_- Já repararam como a voz do narrador é sexy? Se eu pedir, será que ele aceita sair comigo?_

_**Gaby: **_

_- Ah, os sons da natureza... Gosto tanto de apreciá-los._

_- O que você quer dizer com essa cara tão irritada? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?_

_- Ponha a mão na boca quando fala, por favor? Eu quero testar os meus poderes psíquicos de ler mentes!_

_**Marie: **_

_- Quem se importa com a roupa? Eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível! (colocando uma calça roxa com bolinhas amarelas e uma camisa enooorme verde-ácido) _

_- Vamos almoçar batatas fritas, jantar hambúrgeres e em uma semana eu vou ganhar os dez quilos que eu preciso para parecer saudável!_

_- Ser modelo é perda de tempo. E deixa você neurótica. Olha pra minha mãe..._

_**Franklin: **_

_- Em que posso ajudá-lo, cavaleiro?_

_- Alguém quer que eu faça chá?_

_- Erik, eu te amo. Vamos esquecer a Christie e a Alice e viver nosso romance selvagem no meio da mata amazônica._

_- Christie, eu vou cortar a sua mesada. _

_- Que horror! Você está falando palavrões demais! (olhando pra Alice)_

_- Alice, seu sorriso é encantador._

_**Erik: **_

_- O que estamos esperando para ir ao shopping? Eu preciso renovar a minha coleção de vestidos, minha maquiagem está acabando e eu quero ver se arranjo alguém pra fazer megahair em mim pra acabar com este penteado horroroso! _

_- Alice, minha cara, seu sorriso está começando a irritar._

_- Christie, vamos juntas ao shopping? Assim você pode me dar dicas..._

_- Frankyyy, eu quero seu cartão de crédito emprestado, tá?_

_- Ser menina é muito bom!_

_**Christie:**_

_- Pelo amor de Deus! Parem com essa mania de me chamar de Christie! Já disse que meu nome é Kataryzna! Ka-ta-ryz-na! Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?_

_- Vou viver num mosteiro a partir de hoje._

_- Eu amo a Polônia! Foi horrível ter que deixar o meu time para fazer parte dos Europe Fire!_

_- Não sei exatamente o que dizer agora. Alguém tem alguma dica?_

_**Alice:**_

_**- **__Estou em depressão. _

_- Que chato. _

_- Sorrir cansa. _

_- Bando de crianças infantis..._

_- Érika, tu és uma rapariga, aceite o fato!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **_

_- Mostrar emoções é perda de tempo. _

_- Meu pai fala coisas que eu não consigo entender bem. Eu sei que ele tem um plano pra alguma coisa, mas eu não entendo nada do que ele fala. _

_**Igorov: **_

_- Não gosto de água. _

_- QUEM PERDEU A CALMA? NINGUÉM AQUI PERDEU A CALMA!!! (gritando desesperado)_

_**Alexandrova:**_

_- Brincar com fogo é perigoso. Alguém pode se machucar._

_- (cercada de animaizinhos fofinhos) Oh, eu adoro ambientes pacíficos e sem ninguém tentando se matar! Viva o mundo sem violência!_

_**Isaakov: **_

_**- **__Violinos? O que são violinos? Eu toco bateria! Rock'n Roll, Yeah!!!_

_- Sempre odiei meus pais. Eles eram idiotas. Ainda bem que Hajime Yuy nos adotou! _

_**James: **_

_- Não sei o se passou na minha cabeça quando eu fiz o Yuy ser mocinho, ele tem muita cara de vilão malvado!_

_- Ahahahhahaa, clichê, clichê e mais clichê! Eu sou o rei dos clichês!_

_- Eu odeio escrever, só faço isso por obrigação. _

_- (olhando pra Rumiko) você é a pior personagem que eu já criei._

_(ponha aqui sua sugestão para mais frases)_

_OWARI_


	111. Azerbaijão, Baku e a grande vitória

CAPÍTULO CIV

AZERBAIJÃO, BAKU E A GRANDE VITÓRIA

24 de novembro, segunda-feira. A luta dos Brasil Blade.

Durante o fim de semana, os D.E.M.O.N.S. tentaram se aproximar várias vezes de sua professora, buscando informações sobre as pessoas que posaram para a foto com Daitenji-san. Ken e David tinham certeza de que se tratavam dos pais dos Soldier of Russia, porém nenhum de seus amigos levava essa hipótese muito a sério, ainda mais por ser uma hipótese apresentada por dois dos mais _criativos _beybladers.

- Eu tô falando sério! – Mais uma vez os D.E.M.O.N.S. sentavam juntos à mesa. Mais uma vez, Ken tentava convencer os outros de sua teoria. – Faz sentido, não faz? Pensem bem, é fato que Daitenji-san conhecia os pais do Yuy na época do colégio, a foto não pode mentir! E se os Soldier of Russia fossem a segunda geração de uma equipe de malucos que quer dominar o mundo?

- Palito de Anta, os pais dos Soldier of Russia estão mortos, não lembra? – Takashi, não pela primeira vez, atacou os argumentos do amigo. – Eles não podem ser parte de um plano de dominação do mundo, a não ser que o plano inclua dominar também o mundo dos mortos, e Hajime Yuy e sua equipe decidiram se separar para atacar em duas frentes.

- É uma boa idéia, Filhote de Cruz-credo Diminuído, mas não é isso que eu acho. – Os olhos dos outros D.E.M.O.N.S. aumentaram consideravelmente com esta fala, ainda mais porque Ken mantinha uma postura séria que normalmente só se via no líder de sua equipe ao defender tão fervorosamente sua teoria. – O que eu acho que aconteceu é que os pais dos Soldier of Russia traíram o pai de Yuy de alguma maneira, e foram assassinados por ele por causa disso. Aí ele pegou os filhos deles pra fazerem parte de sua equipe ainda como parte da punição pela traição.

Ken passou o resto da manhã ignorado pelos amigos.

* * *

Felipe e Luiz se juntaram a Carlos, Cristiano e Ayatá logo depois da discussão com Ken. Sendo líder e vice-líder do time, não poderiam perder tempo discutindo absurdos quando estavam tão perto de uma luta importante. Os cinco brasileiros terminaram juntos o café da manhã, e quinze minutos antes do ônibus partir, já estavam acomodados no andar de baixo, usando as mesas e cadeiras estofadas como arenas de um treino final. O motorista foi o único a não aprovar a idéia, e se não fosse pela intervenção de Daitenji-san, teria deixado os garotos no hotel. Felipe foi um dos únicos a perceber que, mesmo quando o presidente da BBA tentava conversar com o motorista, ele parecia perturbado, de mau-humor, e não o encarou e a Luiz uma única vez enquanto falava com eles.

A equipe do Azerbaijão não parecia muito forte, porém os Brasil Blade se consideravam experientes demais para julgar seus oponentes apenas pela aparência. Cristiano foi o primeiro a lutar. Ele estava consideravelmente nervoso, e coube a Felipe a tarefa de animá-lo:

- Sabe, Cristiano, eu ouvi dizer que no Azerbaijão as crianças são educadas para atacar sem parar aqueles adversários que mostram medo, mais ou menos como cachorros. Eles acreditam que se você mostra medo ou nervosismo é porque ainda não aprendeu a lutar, e por isso, eles atacam até você aprender na marra. Esteja preparado para tudo, Cristiano.

O brasilense engoliu em seco antes de responder, tentando passar a confiança que não tinha:

- Sim... sim, Capitão!

A idéia de Felipe era contar uma mentira para animar o garoto, como já havia feito em tantas outras ocasiões. Desta vez, porém, mesmo que sem querer, o líder dos Brasil Blade dissera a verdade. O adversário de Cristiano era Kiri All Marik, um adolescente de dezesseis anos que usava um turbante branco na cabeça e camisa e calça de metaleiro _bad boy. _Sua beyblade lembrava vagamente um tanque de guerra, e nada nele poderia sugerir uma personalidade amigável.

- Go Shoot!

Cristiano e Kiri lançaram as beyblades. O brasileiro, que já estava nervoso mesmo antes da luta começar, ficou ainda mais nervoso ao ver sua beyblade sendo constantemente atacada pelo adversário. Os olhos de Kiri exibiam um brilho alucinado, um sinal de que ele atacava por prazer, e presenciar o sofrimento de seus oponentes talvez fosse uma das melhores coisas da vida. Nos primeiros momentos da batalha, o mestre de Brenn ficou sem ação, agindo como um legítimo saco de pancadas. Somente quando tudo parecia perdido e Kiri estava mais do que certo de sua vitória foi que a arara azul resolveu agir, fortalecida pelo nervosismo do mestre. A agressividade de Brenn impressionou os adversários, e os Brasil Blade saíram na frente.

- Muito bem, Cristiano! Muito bem! – Exclamou Felipe, o primeiro a chegar até o garoto, abraçando-o. Apesar de não demonstrar, estava um pouco chocado por ter contado uma verdade quando pretendia mentir. – Você mostrou para eles! E agora eu é que vou arrasar lá em cima! Me desejem sorte!

O líder não esperou que os colegas respondessem para subir os degraus que o separavam da arena. Sua adversária, a líder do time, já estava a sua espera. Shari Mutush vestia uma roupa de odalisca alguns números menor do que o ideal, deixando à mostra algumas partes de seu corpo que a maioria dos muçulmanos normalmente esconderia.

- Wow, uma dançarina como adversária! – Exclamou Felipe, assoviando provocativamente. – Pois bem, _baby, _acho que você vai mesmo dançar quando eu acabar isso aqui!

Novamente, as palavras de Felipe se mostraram verdadeiras, mas não necessariamente no sentido que ele esperava. Quando as beyblades começaram a se atacar na arena, Shari iniciou uma dança sensual, sem dúvida visando chamar a atenção do líder brasileiro e distraí-lo. Felipe, no entanto, não se deixou enfeitiçar pela garota, e foi capaz de manter sua atenção em Brighter mesmo com uma dançarina profissional se apresentando a uma distância que muitos adolescentes de sua idade considerariam perigosa.

- Não me leve a mal, garota, mas como beyblader, você é uma ótima dançarina! – Com esta frase, o mestre de Brighter encerrou o combate, garantido a vitória antecipada de sua equipe.

- Meus parabéns, Felipe, você não caiu no truque daquela garota! – Ayatá foi o primeiro a cumprimentar o líder, apertando sua mão. – Eu tive problemas por aqui, Carlos e Cristiano por pouco não subiram na arena atrás dela. Se não fosse pelo Luiz...

- O que o Luiz fez? – Enquanto Felipe conversava com o estrategista do time, o dito gaúcho se encaminhava para o seu combate, com o rosto ligeiramente corado.

- Bom, enquanto nós três – o rosto de Ayatá também começou a mudar de tonalidade enquanto ele recordava os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos – perdíamos o controle hipnotizados por ela, o Luiz conseguiu se manter calmo e segurou a gente pelas golas dos casacos. Ele estava de costas pra arena, acho que entendeu o que estava pra acontecer e se preveniu. Se não fosse por ele, você teria perdido por invasão da arena, dá pra acreditar?

O sorriso maroto de Felipe iluminou seu rosto enquanto ele ouvia o relato do colega. Então quer dizer que Shari era boa a ponto de hipnotizar também seus colegas de time, incluindo uma criança de dez anos de idade? Ele precisava urgentemente falar com Luiz. Felizmente, a luta do gaúcho terminou ainda mais rápido do que as duas lutas anteriores, e logo líder e vice-líder encontravam-se no banheiro, aproveitando a privacidade do lugar para discutir a luta do dia sem serem interrompidos.

- Bela luta a sua. Eu não vi quase nada, mas foi boa mesmo assim. – Começou Felipe, se referindo ao fato de que, enquanto o garoto lutava, ele mantinha-se absorto em sua conversa com Ayatá.

- Meu adversário era fraco. – Respondeu o outro, dando de ombros. – Acho que eles desistiram de tentar truques sujos pra cima da gente quando ganhamos os dois primeiros rounds.

- Ayatá me contou o que aconteceu na minha luta. Parece que você salvou o dia! – O sorriso maroto de Felipe indicava que esse cumprimento era na verdade uma provocação, e seu amigo entendeu na hora aonde a conversa chegaria.

- Fazer o que, né? Alguém tinha que impedi-los... E como nosso estrategista frio e calculista estava fora de combate, eu me ofereci pro posto...

- Você ficou mesmo de costas pra ela assim que ela apareceu? – Os dois estavam rindo, Luiz por lembrar-se das expressões chocadas dos companheiros e Felipe por tentar imaginar tais expressões. Com a pergunta de Felipe, porém, o gaúcho voltou a fica sério.

- Na verdade, eu me virei porque não queria _te _ver lutando. – Declarou ele, sem encarar o colega.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Felipe, confuso e surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir. Ele ainda sorria, entretanto a preocupação em sua face era evidente.

- Eu não sei... eu só... tive uma sensação ruim... Alguma coisa me dizia que eu não devia te ver lá, ou não deixar tu ir pra lá... Não sei...

O líder entendeu a confusão do amigo, e colocou gentilmente uma mão em seu ombro.

- Hey, tudo bem. Ao menos as suas sensações nos salvaram dessa vez. Se isso continuar a acontecer, contra os Soldier of Russia pode ser que elas tragam o mesmo resultado, o que você acha?

Luiz sorriu, erguendo o rosto até seus olhos se encontrarem com os do líder. Desde o baile, ambos sentiam que sua relação havia de certo modo mudado, mas exatamente qual era a mudança, nenhum dos dois sabia dizer. Felipe continuava eventualmente chamando-o de "viado", e ele continuava tentando arrancar o couro do paulista cada vez que ele fazia isso. O que havia mudado era que, de vez em quando, alguns destes contra-ataques acabavam tendo conseqüências inusitadas, resultando em olhares chocados dos colegas e muitas gargalhadas para eles depois. Alguma coisa havia mudado, e eles estavam bem assim, mesmo não sabendo o que isso significava.

* * *

- Vocês demoraram... O que estavam fazendo lá dentro? – Perguntou Ayatá, o primeiro a avistar Felipe e Luiz na volta do banheiro. Tanto o paulista quanto o gaúcho sorriram, e a resposta do primeiro saiu como se fosse combinada:

- Ah, nada demais... – O líder olhou para os lados à procura de Cristiano. Como o brasiliense não estava por perto, provavelmente fazendo companhia a Rumiko ou Alice, ele continuou. – Só estávamos descarregando a excitação da luta de uma maneira um pouco mais... _íntima... _se é que você entende...

Assim que saíram do campo de visão do indiozinho, os dois começaram uma sucessão de gargalhadas que só terminou quando os dois começaram a sentir os efeitos da falta de oxigênio no organismo.

* * *

Zanxam-sensei continuava se negando a colaborar com a pesquisa de seus alunos. As perguntas de Ken, Takashi, Erik e David quase causaram a expulsão de todo o grupo. Antes que isso pudesse acontecer, porém, os D.E.M.O.N.S. decidiram se calar pela tarde, pois tinham algo planejado para aquela aula em especial para novamente incomodar seus rivais fazendo parecer que esse não era exatamente o objetivo.

- Muito bem, quem pode me dizer alguma coisa sobre o Azerbaijão? – Perguntou a professora, não surpresa ao se deparar com a pequena mão de Yoshiyuki erguida no fundo da sala. – Prossiga, Yuy-kun.

Yoshiyuki se levantou, seu sorriso marca registrada sempre presente. Desta vez, porém, os criadores de confusão da turma também sorriam. Faltava pouco para a meia-lua brilhante desaparecer do rosto do pequeno gênio.

- O Azerbaijão é uma República. – Começou ele, fazendo sua voz de criança ecoar pela sala de aula. – A maioria da população é islâmica...

- Por Ala! – Exclamaram Felipe e Luiz ao mesmo tempo, levantando as mãos para o alto enquanto tentavam sem sucesso disfarçar seus sorrisos – Não é permitido comer carne de porco! – Eles continuaram – E mulher é objeto!

- Por Ala! – Os outros beybladers seguiram o exemplo dos brasileiros, e o coro de quase trinta vozes tornou as expressões nada amigáveis de Alexandrova, Isaakov e Igorov ainda mais intimidadoras. Yoshiyuki, por outro lado, manteve a calma, como se não tivesse sido interrompido em nenhum momento:

- O país está localizado no sudeste da Europa, na fronteira com a Ásia. Sua moeda é o manat e a renda per capita é de apenas 460 dólares.

- Que pouco! E eu que achei que a África do Sul é que era pobre! – Desta vez quem interrompeu foi David. Mesmo sem se levantar da cadeira, o sul-africano atraiu a atenção de todos facilmente, provocando uma série de gargalhadas. Mais uma vez, Yoshiyuki manteve a calma, sendo seu irmão mais velho o único a perceber o mínimo traço de irritação no olhar do garotinho.

- O país tem 86.000 km² e a população é 8.100.000 habitantes. A capital é Baku.

- Não, isso não é verdade, _porra_! _Bakku_ é a minha fera-bit! – Corrigiu Franklin, levantando a voz no meio do discurso do líder russo.

- É que você é tão famoso que eles resolveram te homenagear! – Foi o comentário de Erik, que arrancou risos de todos os alunos e provocou uma pequena contração nos lábios de Zanxam-sensei, forçando os cantos destes para cima. Yuy também sorriu ao ver seu irmãozinho finalmente perder o controle. Os D.E.M.O.N.S. e seus aliados finalmente atingiram seu objetivo quando o menino gênio, com o rosto vermelho e uma expressão assustadora, muito parecida com a de seus companheiros, sentou-se novamente, exclamando:

- Chega! Eu não vou falar mais nada!

* * *

Com Yoshiyuki calado durante o restante da aula, estudar não se mostrou uma tarefa tão impossível e impensável, tornando o tempo em sala de aula quase normal pelo resto do dia. No jantar, os Soldier of Russia mantiveram-se mais calados do que o normal, encarando os D.E.M.O.N.S incessantemente.

- Se eu fosse vocês, ficaria de olhos bem abertos por hora. – O líder dos Taichi passou pela mesa dos baderneiros a caminho do _buffé_, sussurrando para que somente o grupo pudesse escutar. – Yoshiyuki não vai deixar a aula de hoje passar em branco, eu tenho certeza.

- E como é que você pode saber? – Perguntou Felipe, estranhando a atitude de seu rival.

- Simples, Silva. – Yuy encarava exclusivamente Felipe ao responder, e havia uma leve elevação em um dos cantos de seus lábios. – Ele é meu irmão, nós não somos tão diferentes assim.

Ninguém no grupo soube o que responder quando o mestre de Fenhir seguiu seu caminho, desaparecendo na multidão.

_**

* * *

**__Ih, o fim desse capítulo me deixou com medo! XD Eu vou ter que ir correndo pro colinho da mamãe assim que terminar o off-talk! o.o_

_Hoje o papai e a mamãe e o Dindo David e os outros amigos deles ainda estão de férias, porque, adivinhem só, saiu sol no verão de Glasgow depois de uma semana de chuva. XDDD Aí o off-talk de hoje vai ser feito por mim e por meus amiguinhos, o Hikaru Higurashi e a Momoko Kinomoto!_

_**Hikaru: **__Oi! Eu sou o Hikaru! Tenho quase quatro aninhos! (mostra a mão com quatro dedinhos) XD A Rumiko nee-chan estava lutando quando eu nasci, mas agora ela não gosta de ficar longe de mim! XDD_

_**Momoko: **__Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi! A Satsuki nee-san perdeu a minha festinha de um ano por causa do torneio, blé! E eu vou fazer cinco aninhos! (mostra uma mão cheia de dedos) E sou a mais velha! E o Hikaru-baka tem que fazer o que eu quelu! (mostra a língua pro Hikaru)_

_**Hikaru: **__Não faço não! Você é má, Kinomoto-baka! Má! _

_(Momoko e Hikaru começam a brigar)_

_**Lhana: **__Bebês, bebês, não vamos brigar agola! XDD Isso é coisa que os grandes fazem! XDD Nós bebês só mostramos a língua! (mostra a língua pro Hikaru e pra Momoko)_

_**Hikaru e Momoko: **__Sim, senhora... (mostram a língua pra Lhana)_

_**Momoko: **__Hoje o off-talk vai ser cheio de coisas fofinhas e boas de apertar! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(aparece do nada) Falaram comigo? XDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Sai, seu cara mau! (tentando empurrar o Yoshiyuki pra fora) Você é grande, tem mais de uma mão de dedos, não pode ficar com a gente!_

_**Momoko e Lhana: **__É, não pode! (mostram a língua)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vocês estão é com ciúme porque eu tenho dez anos e posso mostrar as minhas duas mãos cheias pra dizer a minha idade!! XDDD Eu sou ainda tão fofinho e bunitinhu e bom-de-apertar quanto vocês! XDD_

_**Lhana: **__Mas você é o cara mau da história que quer fazer coisas ruins com o tio Toshihiro e os amigos dele, e o papai sempre diz que bebês não podem ficar com os caras maus._

_**Hikaru: **__É, sai! Sai! (Tentando de novo empurrar o Yoshiyuki)_

_(Yoshiyuki não se meche) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E se eu der chocolate pra vocês? __XDD_

_**Lhana: **__Chocolate! XDD_

_**Momoko: **__Chocolate! XDDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Choco... __(tropeça e cai no chão) Buáááááááááá!!!!! TT.TT_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Hey, você tá muito parecido com a Rumiko, Hikaru-chan! XDD Isso é perigoso! XDD Toma aqui um chocolate! XDD_

_(Yoshiyuki dá o chocolate pro Hikaru)_

_(Lhana e Momoko começam a tentar subir no Yoshiyuki pra tentar pegar mas chocolate)_

_(Lhana e Momoko escalam o Yoshiyuki atrás do chocolate)_

_(Lhana, Momoko e Yoshiyuki caem no chão)_

_(Lhana, Momoko e Yoshiyuki choram que nem bebês porque caíram no chão)_

_**Hikaru: **__Ô, toma aqui! (oferecendo chocolate pros bebês chorões) Pra vocês pararem de chorar! u.ú'_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(parando de chorar) Hey, você tá muito parecido com a Rumiko, Hikaru-chan! XDD Isso é bom! XDDD_

_**Hikaru: **__u.ú_

_**Lhana: **__E agora? O que vamos fazer?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Agora é hora dos bebês irem pra caminha para o soninho da tarde! XDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Mas nós não queremos ir pra caminha! _

_**Lhana: **__É, não queremos!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mas vocês vão, se não a Lily, a Rumiko e a Satsuki vão ficar tristes. XDD E não vão mais dar chocolate pra vocês! XDDD_

_(Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko deitados na cama do Hehashiro e da Lily dormindo profundamente como se fossem anjinhos) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nossa... como é fácil persuadir bebês! XDD Agora é minha vez de tirar a minha sonequinha da tarde... XDD_

_(Yoshiyuki deita entre a Lhana, o Hikaru e a Momoko e dorme como se fosse um anjinho)_

_(Passa um tempinho)_

_(Passa um tempo)_

_(Passa um tempão)_

_(Beybladers voltam do verão)_

_(Beybladers ficam babando com a cena dos três bebês e uma criança extremamente fofa dormindo juntinhos)_

_(Hehashiro se pergunta como é que até o Yoshiyuki consegue cuidar da filha dele se até hoje ele, David e Toshihiro só acumulam falhas memoráveis nesta tarefa)_

_(Beyblades decidem deixar o quarto para não incomodar as criaturas fofinhas que, quando dormindo, são realmente os anjinhos que aparentam)_

_**James:**__ E assim termina o primeiro off-talk exclusivo de bebês e criaturas fofinhas. O próximo capítulo, com alguns acontecimentos bombásticos, sai na sexta-feira, ou no sábado. Depois dele, só mais um capítulo e a primeira fase desse último torneio termina. Em dezembro, algumas coisas interessantes vão acontecer, assim como dramas e muitas lutas. _

_Agora eu vou embora também, antes que os bebês acordem e a gente não consiga mais dormir! _

_OWARI _


	112. Venha pra mim

**Nota do James: **Sim, eu sei que disse que ia postar na sexta... mas eu tive uns probleminhas e... bem... vamos dizer que ainda bem que este capítulo já estava escrito há bastante tempo, ou ele seria afetado pelos probleminhas e não seria o meu capítulo favotiro deste torneio. Antes de tirarem conclusões precipitadas, leiam o capítulo até o final. Ele dá muitas voltas... E a Rumiko até agora não entendeu o que aconteceu!

Enjoy,

James Hiwatari

* * *

CAPÍTULO CV

VENHA PARA MIM…

25 de novembro, terça-feira.

Por causa do alerta de Yuy, os D.E.M.O.N.S. mantiveram-se anormalmente juntos durante toda a terça-feira. Erik, por exemplo, nem sequer cumprimentou os companheiros de time durante a manhã, incluindo Alice, pois deixara o _flat _da equipe antes que Franklin, Christie ou Alice pudessem acordar, e no restante do dia dedicou-se a treinar com Felipe, Elizabeth e Luiz. Entre todos os demônios causadores de confusão, o comportamento do finlandês foi o que mais chamou a atenção dos demais beybladers, não por uma mudança repentina, mas por uma série de ações que começava a se tornar freqüente.

Franklin foi o primeiro a perceber que alguma coisa estava errada com o rival, algum tempo depois do baile. Naquele dia, depois de voltar para o quarto mais cedo, Erik não descera novamente, deixando Alice preocupada. Quando o trio europeu subiu para seu _flat_, encontrou o garoto já deitado, embaixo das cobertas, reclamando de mal-estar e dor de cabeça. A portuguesa foi a primeira a se oferecer para fazer alguma coisa, como tantas outras vezes fizera, porém, para a surpresa dos Europe Fire!, Erik declarou que não era nada e que não precisava de ajuda. Alice ficou visivelmente magoada, apesar de continuar sorrindo, e coube a Christie a tarefa de levantar novamente seu humor dizendo que o mestre de Baion agia assim provavelmente por causa do mal-estar, e que ele nunca teria a intenção de magoá-la ou algo assim. Não o Erik. O líder europeu também acreditou na companheira em um primeiro momento, porém mesmo depois de tanto tempo, algumas coisas ainda não estavam muito claras. Por isso, Franklin interrompeu seu colega enquanto este tentava derrotar Cyrl e Brance com um único golpe, puxando-o pela gola da camisa até um lugar relativamente quieto em meio a tantas batalhas em curso:

- Hey, Frank, me larga, eu estava treinando! – Protestou o finlandês, no tom de voz levemente irritado que adotara recentemente para falar com seus amigos.

- Eu quero ter uma conversinha com você, _cacete! _– Respondeu o líder, parando no que parecia ser um cemitério de armários velhos dentro do armário de vassouras. – Não vai demorar, eu prometo.

- O que você quer? – Controlando a vontade de voltar correndo para onde estava, Erik fez um esforço para encarar seu rival e amigo. Tinha o pressentimento de que não ia gostar nada dessa _conversinha. _

- É sobre o seu _fucking _comportamento desde o baile. – Franklin, percebendo o perigo que era ter um Erik irritado por muito tempo ao seu lado, decidiu não fazer rodeios. – Por alguma _bosta _de razão, você não fala mais com sua _bloody _amiguinha Alice, ao menos quando pode evitar, não olha mais nos olhos dela, não sorri junto com ela e vem se recusando a fazer qualquer _merda _em equipe, _caralho! _Fora que você não tenta mais cortar os _fucking _longos discursos da Chris e nem as minhas ordens abusivas. – Os olhos de Erik se arregalaram. Ele desconhecia o lado observador de seu líder. – Obviamente alguma coisa aconteceu, e ao que parece eu fui o único a perceber. _Cacete, _a Chris e a Alice são desligada _pra_ _caralho, _achei que elas fossem mais observadoras. Você tem uma _fucking _sorte, Erik, porque se a Alice um dia perceber que você está tentando ignorá-la, eu temo que a nossa equipe se desintegre antes de enfrentarmos os Soldier of Russia, e não vai ser por minha _fucking _culpa.

Franklin deu as costas ao companheiro e sumiu do campo de visão deste em poucos segundos. Conhecia Erik melhor do que o garoto imaginava, e sabia desde o início que ele não confiaria assim tão facilmente qualquer que fosse o problema. Ao dar sinais de que sabia o que estava acontecendo, entretanto, Franklin deixaria o garoto pensativo, e isso provavelmente o levaria a falar com alguém. Preocupante era o fato de o finlandês não querer dizer nada a Alice, pois isso significava que o que quer que fosse tinha relação com a portuguesa.

* * *

- Você demorou, Erik! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Felipe, assim que viu o colega se aproximar. Como o finlandês havia sumido, Ken tomara seu lugar no treino, e agora lutava contra Brighter e Cyrl.

- Nada, nada... Eu vou... tomar um ar...

A alguns metros dali, escondido por uma porta mofada com várias marcas que lembravam machadadas, Franklin sorriu ao ver suas previsões confirmadas. Com um pouco de sorte, em pouco tempo teria as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

* * *

- Sentem-se, crianças. – A ordem de Zanxam-sensei foi apenas para manter a rotina, pois assim que a mestra entrara na sala, seus alunos já estavam todos sentados, esperando suas ordens. Os D.E.M.O.N.S., ainda pensando nas implicações do conselho de Yuy, decidiram não atrapalhar a aula especialmente naquele dia, para poder contar com o apoio da professora caso seus colegas russos tentassem alguma coisa. – Como todos vocês sabem, esta é a última semana de aula que vocês terão comigo. – Apesar de não comemorarem de uma maneira audível, os sorrisos nos rostos dos beybladers denunciava que, sim, eles sabiam muito bem que as aulas se aproximavam do fim, e aguardavam essa ocasião com ansiedade. – Por isso, eu gostaria de fazer algumas atividades diferenciadas durante a semana, além de revisão de matérias para as provas no começo de dezembro. – Ao mencionar as provas, os sorrisos dos alunos desapareceram instantaneamente. – Na aula de hoje, eu quero que as equipes se reúnam em cantos separados da sala e montem um pequeno texto de cerca de um parágrafo resumindo o que este campeonato mundial representou para a equipe.

- Hum... com licença, professora... – A mão tímida de Satsuki se ergueu no ar, sem muita certeza se poderia ou não interromper, já que nem os baderneiros tiveram coragem de fazê-lo.

- Sim, Kinomoto-chan? – A hesitação de Satsuki se transformou em confiança ao ver o pequeno sorriso no rosto da professora.

- É que eu acho que uma aula inteira para produzir apenas um parágrafo de texto é muito tempo, sensei. – Declarou a garota. Em seguida, achando que talvez sua fala decidida tenha soado um tanto grosseira ou mal-educada, acrescentou: - Com todo respeito, claro. – O último comentário fez Ken e Takashi finalmente perderem o controle e soltarem algumas pequenas risadas. Zanxam-sensei, no entanto, se as ouviu, ignorou-os.

- Não se preocupe, Kinomoto-chan. Uma aula é o tempo certo para a atividade. Na verdade, eu não ficaria surpresa se mais de uma equipe encontrasse dificuldade em completar a atividade neste tempo. Podem começar. Não arrastem as mesas, por favor, não queremos dar aos funcionários do hotel mais trabalho do que eles já têm.

Com o passar do tempo, Zanxam-sensei provou estar certa. Com apenas uma hora para o fim da aula, apenas os Soldier of Russia haviam terminado sua redação, e por isso não se encontravam mais na sala de aula. Todas as outras equipes ainda trabalhavam, e o _zum-zum-zum _de suas discussões ecoava pela sala formando ecos estranhos. A professora sorriu ao apreciar a cena das trinta e uma cabeças trabalhando, discutindo, escrevendo e rindo. Ao longo dos torneios, passou a gostar de seus alunos de uma forma especial, principalmente os Taichi, que passaram mais tempo sob seu olhar regulador e ainda assim mantinham suas características rebeldes. As memórias dos primeiros dias com os alunos voltar a rodar em sua cabeça, juntamente com o dia em que Daitenji-san a contratara. Ela havia acabado de sair do hospital, recuperada após o transplante de medula. Por causa de sua doença, ainda não conseguira emprego, e se perguntava como sobreviveria nos próximos meses quando seu salvador a abordou novamente, com a proposta de ensinar as crianças em sua viagem pelo mundo. Mesmo com o alerta de que as coisas talvez não fossem tão simples como pareciam, ela aceitou o desafio, ansiosa para começar a ensinar. As palavras de Daitenji-san ecoaram em sua cabeça, ela nunca fizeram tanto sentindo quanto agora: "_Ensine-os não só o que a escola exige deles, mas também ensine-os o caminho para encontrar aquilo que tornará capazes de ultrapassar qualquer obstáculo que possa aparecer em seus caminhos. Ensine-os a descobrir o que há de melhor neles, e ajude-os a vencer algo muito maior do que um simples campeonato". _

Um grito agudo tirou a professora de seus devaneios. Aparentemente, Ken e Takashi estavam novamente brigando, apesar dos esforços iniciais de não atrapalhar a aula. Rumiko encontrava-se embaixo da mesa, e Satsuki mordia o lábio com o rosto quase em chamas. Como sempre, Yuy era o único que permanecia sério. Zanxam-sensei não conseguia imaginar o que deveria ter acontecido aos campeões japoneses, embora tentar adivinhar lhe garantisse grande diversão.

- Já pararam com a demonstração da infantilidade de vocês ou vamos ter que ficar aqui até a aula acabar observando os bebês arrancarem os cabelos um do outro e entregar pra sensei um texto que ainda não está nem na metade? – Ao ouvir a voz de Yuy, a dupla de ouro baixou as cabeças, derrotados, e Rumiko voltou ao seu lugar. O líder estava certo, eles não poderiam se dar ao luxo de não terminar este trabalho, ainda mais com os Soldier of Russia completando o seu em menos de quinze minutos. A equipe japonesa não suportaria mais essa derrota para os russos.

- Vamos voltar ao que interessa. Rumiko, sua vez de descrever o que esses campeonatos todos representaram para você. – Declarou Satsuki, tomando para si o papel e a caneta para anotar as idéias principais da fala da amiga. Quando todos dessem seu depoimento, a idéia era juntar tudo em uma só redação. Além de Rumiko, apenas Yuy ainda não havia falado.

- Hum... O que eu vou dizer? – A mestra de Fenki aproximou-se da mesa, colocando a mão no queixo enquanto tentava pensar em alguma coisa. Toshihiro, Ken e Takashi a encaravam, ansiosos, e Satsuki olhava do papel para a amiga em um movimentos ritmados. Yuy observava as outras mesas, se perguntando se as outras equipes também passavam por dificuldades. – Acho que pra mim a melhor coisa desse torneio é que fizemos muitos amigos ao redor do mundo! E conhecemos muitos lugares que a maioria das crianças da nossa idade nem sonha em conhecer! Eu nem sabia que existia um país chamado Islândia, ou que a África do Sul tinha três capitais, ou que a capital do Brasil não era Buenos Aires. Aliás, eu nem sabia onde ficava metade dos países que visitamos! – Uma vez que começara a falar, a empolgação da japonesa atingiu níveis alarmantes, e ela estava quase começando a gritar. A alguns metros de distância, na mesa dos Europe Fire!, Alice também se empolgava com alguma coisa, e as duas crianças empolgadas gritando juntas não era exatamente um cenário atraente para os ouvidos já debilitados dos beybladers presentes na sala de aula. – E pra mim o que é mais surpreendente é que eu jamais poderia sonhar com essas coisas há um ano atrás, já que eu nem conhecia beyblade ainda! Não é incrível?

O restante da fala de Rumiko, assim como a de Alice, permaneceu desconhecida, já que os demais estudantes se viram obrigados a tapar seus ouvidos para escapar da hecatombe sonora que Alice e Rumiko representavam. Apenas Gaby permaneceu imóvel em seu lugar, observando as garotas com um enorme sorriso em sua face. Esse era um dos raros momentos de sua vida que se sentia realmente grata por sua deficiência.

Somente depois de muito esforço a calma voltou a reinar na sala. Foi preciso que Felipe avisasse as garotas de que o prédio não fora feito para agüentar a força destrutiva das ondas sonoras disparadas por elas, e que se continuassem empolgadas daquele jeito, tudo poderia vir a baixo e eles morreriam soterrados, pondo um fim dramático ao Campeonato Mundial. A sala de aula ficou consideravelmente silenciosa depois disso.

- E você, Yuy? – Como Satsuki passou a exibir uma coloração avermelhada logo depois de Rumiko terminar – muito menos empolgada e mais apavorada – o seu relato, Ken fez a pergunta que deveria ser da loira. – Não vai contribuir para o nosso texto de equipe? O que o líder tem a dizer?

Yuy propositalmente ignorou a provocação do companheiro ao responder:

- Antes o torneio todo representava apenas mais uma vitória pra me satisfazer. Eu queria ganhar, não importa o custo. Esse tipo de pensamento me dá nojo agora, acho que todos podem imaginar o porquê. O torneio pra mim se tornou um desafio pessoal, e eu não vou descansar enquanto não derrotar uma certa pessoa.

Os Taichi ficaram em silêncio por um tempo anormalmente longo depois da declaração de seu líder. Sem dúvida, todos entendiam muito bem do que ele estava falando e quem era a pessoa que ele queria derrotar. Foi Toshihiro quem quebrou o silêncio do grupo, sorrindo para tentar quebrar a tensão:

- Bem, acho que agora já temos uma base para começar a escrever. Vamos começar?

* * *

Pela primeira vez no ano, os beybladers saíram da sala achando que precisavam ter uma aula mais longa. WATB, The Strongest e Blue Fish, as equipes com menos disputas internas, saíram apenas dez minutos antes do fim do prazo para entregar a redação, e os Europe Fire! e as Girl Power, os últimos a sair, tiveram que implorar por mais cinco minutos para não entregar uma atividade incompleta. Durante a janta, as equipes continuaram reunidas separadamente, comentando o trabalho recém-feito. Estavam tão absortos em suas discussões que nem perceberam a presença dos Soldier of Russia no restaurante, nem a maneira como Isaakov e Yoshiyuki observavam Ken e Takashi comendo como pessoas civilizadas pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Se tivessem percebido tais olhares, o caos da manhã seguinte talvez pudesse ter sido evitado.

* * *

26 de novembro, quarta-feira. Luta dos Taichi.

Ficou claro para os Taichi que alguma coisa estava errada assim que Yuy deixou seu quarto pela manhã. Por determinação de Zanxam-sensei, há algum tempo ele vinha dividindo seu quarto com Ken e Takashi, visando vigiá-los e prevenir uma travessura muito inconseqüente. As camas da dupla de ouro estavam arrumadas, como se os dois jamais tivessem dormido nelas. As últimas esperanças do líder dos Taichi de encontrá-los por perto se esvaíram ao ver a sala vazia e um pequeno bilhete colado na mesa. Satsuki, Rumiko e Toshihiro ainda não haviam acordado, era sua chance de resolver qualquer problema sem ter que perturbá-los. O bilhete dizia:

_Nii-chan,_

_Como você já deve ter adivinhado, seus colegas de time estão conosco. Nós pegamos os dois quando eles saíram para roubar coisas da cozinha quando vocês não estavam vendo. Eles foram idiotas ao saírem sozinhos mesmo depois de você ter alertado eles sobre a nossa possível vingança. _

_Se você quiser ver os seus amigos de novo, venha sozinho até o nosso quarto depois que o ônibus sair para o ginásio. Se tudo correr como planejado, sua equipe não vai perder por W.O. _

_Ah, sim, Higurashi e os outros não podem saber nada sobre isso, ou seus amiguinhos vão acabar como os Iceland's Majestics. _

_Estou esperando,_

_Yoshiyuki Yuy_

Yuy amassou a carta em sua mão, controlando-se para não derrubar a porta com um soco. Primeiro os Brasil Blade, agora Ken e Takashi. A primeira fase do torneio ainda não havia terminado e os Soldier of Russia já abusavam de recursos ilícitos para garantir suas vontades. O líder dos Taichi tinha uma vaga idéia do que estaria esperando por ele no _flat _801, e não via nenhuma saída para essa situação. Enquanto pensava em alguma desculpa para forçar Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki a entrar no ônibus sem ele, a loira saiu de seu quarto, já vestida e pronta para tomar o café da manhã, como sempre. Mesmo que Yuy não mostrasse nenhum sinal de preocupação em sua expressão facial, a garota conseguiu sentir que alguma coisa estava errada ao examiná-lo mais profundamente.

- Koichi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela, se aproximando do líder.

- Não... Não foi nada. – Yuy não encarou a companheira. Seus olhos continuaram fixos na mesa, no ponto antes ocupado pelo bilhete. – Higurashi e Urameshi estão prontos? Precisamos ir tomar café logo se quisermos chegar na hora da luta hoje. Vá apressá-los enquanto eu vou indo...

- Tem certeza que não tem nada errado acontecendo? – Satsuki insistiu. Por alguma razão Yuy não estava conseguindo esconder tão bem suas emoções naquele dia, ou ela estava aprendendo a interpretar melhor o garoto. – Você está um pouco estranho hoje...

- Já disse, não tem nada errado. – A voz firme do mestre de Fenhir deixou claro que o assunto estava encerrado. Satsuki deu um passo para trás, sentindo-se intimidada, antes de perceber outra coisa estranha. – Onde estão Ken e Takashi? Eles não estavam no quarto com você?

Yuy demorou um pouco para responder:

- Provavelmente já devem ter ido tomar café. E se não formos rápidos, não vai ter mais comida pra nós quando chegarmos no restaurante. – Ele não deu chance para Satsuki continuar seu interrogatório ou fazer algum comentário, saindo do _flat _logo depois de terminar de falar. Pensou em invadir o _flat _dos Soldier of Russia naquele momento, pegando-os desprevenidos, porém a possibilidade de seu pai estar preparado para uma invasão antecipada, prevendo suas ações, fez com que ele desistisse da idéia. A essa altura do campeonato, fazer qualquer coisa que arriscasse a vida de seus companheiros de time não era exatamente algo recomendável. Não que ele se importasse com Ken e Takashi, Yuy fazia questão de ressaltar em sua mente enquanto caminhava até o restaurante, mas os dois eram membros de seu time e ele precisaria deles caso quisesse ganhar da equipe de seu pai.

O restaurante ainda estava vazio quando Koichi Yuy sentou-se em uma mesa afastada à espera dos companheiros. Enquanto esperava, sua mente formulava um plano para esconder o desaparecimento da dupla de ouro dos outros Taichi, e assim colocá-los no ônibus sem preocupá-los. Quando o trio se juntou a ele, junto com uma multidão de beybladers barulhentos, tudo já estava armado.

- Encontrou Ken e Takashi? – Perguntou Satsuki, após cumprimentar o garoto.

- No banheiro. – Respondeu Yuy, aproveitando-se da sua falta de expressão para tornar a mentira algo em que se pudesse acreditar. – Quando eu cheguei, eles estavam abusando do café, alegando que precisavam de energia extra para derrotar a Ucrânia. Um minuto depois eles não estavam mais à vista.

Satsuki, Rumiko e Toshihiro trocaram olhares impressionados, mas nada disseram. O café da manhã seguiu normalmente até a hora de embarcar no ônibus. Toshihiro foi o primeiro a mostrar sinais de preocupação:

- Temos dez minutos. Seja lá o que aqueles dois estão fazendo, é melhor se apressarem ou vão perder o ônibus!

Yuy, prevendo esse tipo de comentário, foi rápido em responder:

- Vão indo na frente, eu vou forçar os dois a sair de lá. Nos vemos no ônibus.

Toshihiro e Rumiko aceitaram a proposta na hora, e já estavam quase na porta do restaurante quando Satsuki começou a se mexer. A loira tinha um pressentimento de que o líder estava escondendo algo, porém confrontá-lo pouco antes da luta talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Sendo assim, com um último olhar preocupado para o líder, ela seguiu os companheiros, torcendo para que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com sua equipe naquele dia se resolvesse logo.

* * *

Assim que viu o ônibus partindo da janela de seu _flat, _Yuy rumou para o _flat _dos Soldier of Russia, atento a qualquer armadilha que seu pai pudesse montar para recepcioná-lo. Ver os Taichi partindo sem ele foi uma visão um pouco mais dura do que ele imaginava, e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia suprimir a preocupação com o trio que o deixara para trás. Ainda havia a possibilidade de haver alguma espécie de armadilha no ginásio, afinal...

- É você que está aí, Nii-chan? – A voz de Yoshiyuki foi ouvida através da porta antes mesmo que Yuy pudesse tocar a campainha. – Como eu imaginei, você veio resgatar seus amiguinhos! É mais fácil de prever do que eu imaginava!

A porta se abriu, revelando um rosto sorridente e grandes olhos azuis brilhantes. O pequeno líder russo abriu caminho para seu irmão entrar, e guiou-o até a mesa da sala, onde Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov aguardavam-no sentados. Yoshiyuki indicou que seu irmão deveria ocupar a quarta cadeira da mesa, enquanto ele próprio acomodou-se no _puff _colocado entre Igorov e o líder dos Taichi.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Além de me fazer perder a luta do meu time, vocês têm outro preço para liberar o Urashima e o Yadate. Eu não vou perder tempo perguntando onde eles estão porque sei que não vão me dizer tão facilmente. – Declarou Yuy, encarando apenas Yoshiyuki. O garotinho ampliou seu sorriso.

- Exatamente. – Respondeu ele, quase pulando de seu acento. – Antes de você tentar qualquer coisa pra ajudar seus amiguinhos, tem que aceitar a nossa proposta. É isso, ou sua equipe vai passar a ter quatro membros...

- Junte-se a nós e Urashima e Yadate vão voltar pra vocês inteiros. – Era Igorov quem falava, calmo como sempre. – Chame-nos de bonecos mais uma vez e os dois nunca mais serão capazes de juntar duas palavras com sentido.

- Não que eles consigam fazer isso normalmente... – Isaakov acrescentou, quase aos sussurros, mas alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

- Essa chantagem é muito barata, até mesmo para vocês. – Apesar de estar nervoso com a situação, Yuy não estava disposto a aceitar tal trato com tanta facilidade. Não importa o preço, estava decidido a não se aliar a seu pai jamais. – O que faz vocês acreditarem que mesmo que eu aceite a proposta agora, não volte atrás assim que Urashima e Yadate estiverem livres?

- Nós temos nossos meios. – Alexandrova respondeu. – Acredite, uma vez que aceitar o acordo, você não vai querer voltar atrás, Yuy.

- Você não quer ver Fenhir com o mesmo poder de Ceres, Nii-chan? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, largando o _puff_ e ficando em pé ao lado do irmão. – Nós podemos deixar sua fera-bit tão poderosa que ela vai se equiparar a Ceres, e tudo o que você tem que fazer é se juntar a nós e nos dizer tudo que sua equipe anda tramando para nos enfrentar na Grande Final, como um espião. Não é difícil, é? Todos eles acreditam que estão te dobrando, te tornando mais sociável, mas eu sei que no fundo você é igual a nós, e não suporta aqueles pirralhos fracos que só sabem fazer baderna. Pense no que você tem a ganhar, Nii-chan... Pense bem...

Yuy ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo enquanto encarava o tampo da mesa. Podia sentir os olhares dos quatro russos fixos nele com interesse. Seu pai, mais uma vez, superara-o. Não tinha saída, não tinha uma segunda opção. Perdera novamente para Hajime Yuy, e precisava aceitar o preço da derrota.

- Tudo bem, Yoshiyuki. Eu aceito.

* * *

No ginásio, os beybladers gritavam e urravam tentando incentivar os Taichi a seguir em frente. Com apenas dois dos seis membros do time no banco, a equipe japonesa – ou o que restara dela – não tinha muita esperança de passar pelos adversários. Na luta de Rumiko, a garota perdeu o controle por causa do nervosismo e Fenki acabou ganhando um poder absurdo, pulverizando a beyblade adversária. Toshihiro, mais calmo, tinha confiança na estratégia de enrolar até Satsuki voltar com Yuy ou Ken para terminar as lutas, por isso, Fenku adotou uma estratégia de poupar energias e não atacar com tudo. Seu adversário, porém, entendeu logo sua estratégia, e acabou com ela mandando sua própria beyblade para fora da arena. Os Taichi venciam por dois rounds a zero, mas se não apresentassem um terceiro lutador, perderiam a luta por W.O.

Ironicamente, quem salvou a equipe japonesa foi Hajime Yuy, anunciando que os Taichi tinham quarenta e cinco minutos para apresentar seu terceiro lutador, um tempo razoavelmente longo, ainda mais se comparado à última vez que uma equipe incompleta se apresentou para lutar.

- Ken... Até eu sei que não faz bem comer muito antes da luta, o que você estava fazendo? – Exclamou Rumiko, agarrada à trança de Toshihiro para tentar se acalmar.

- Rumiko, eu não sei se essa é a melhor hora pra dizer isso, mas... – Um pouco hesitante, Toshihiro gentilmente pegou as mãos da japonesa, envolvendo-as nas suas, enquanto encarava os orbes esverdeados da garota com o que pretendia ser uma expressão séria, mas tranqüilizadora. – Eu acho que Ken e Takashi não estavam no banheiro hoje de manhã.

- O que você quer dizer? – Rumiko aproximou seu rosto de Toshihiro, preocupada.

- Yuy estava mentindo pra nós. Eu tenho certeza. – O chinês não encarava mais a amiga, preferindo a visão de seus joelhos e o pequeno buraco em seus _jeans_. O olhar de Rumiko passou de preocupada para assustada, e ela mordeu o lábio, como se recusasse a acreditar.

- Não pode ser, Toshihiro, o Yuy não...

- Ken e Takashi nunca estiveram no restaurante, nem provavelmente dormiram no nosso _flat! _– Exclamou o chinês, soltando a amiga ao elevar o tom de voz. Rumiko estava a ponto de chorar, assustada com tudo aquilo. – Eu espiei dentro do quarto quando vi que só o Yuy estava na sala, as camas do Takashi e do Ken estavam arrumadas, coisa que eu sei que eles não sabem fazer, e não tinha nada na mesa do café que lembrasse o caos que aqueles dois fazem quando comem demais!

- Então por que você não disse nada quando o Yuy falou tudo aquilo? – Rumiko tentou novamente se aproximar, inconscientemente buscando conforto no contato com o amigo.

- Eu achei que o Yuy tivesse um bom motivo pra fazer o que ele estava fazendo, e achei que ele ia aparecer no ônibus, principalmente se o Takashi e o Ken não estivessem à vista. – Respondeu ele, mais calmo. Lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Rumiko, ela estava visivelmente assustada, e a visão da garota nesse estado entristecia-o também. – Desculpa, Rumiko, eu não devia ter gritado... – A garota se aproximou mais, e Toshihiro deixou que ela se aconchegasse colocando a cabeça em seu peito. – Será que eu fiz a coisa certa mandando a Satsuki atrás do Yuy?

- Claro que sim, Toshihiro! Você nunca erra nessas coisas! Por isso que é o vice-líder!

Mesmo com a resposta confiante de Rumiko, o chinês trançado não se sentia confiante em seu plano. Ainda mais quando faltava apenas meia hora para sua equipe ser oficialmente declarada a perdedora.

* * *

- Que bom, Nii-chan, vejo que você tomou a decisão certa no fim das contas! – Sem avisar, Yoshiyuki pulou no colo do irmão, agarrando-se em seu pescoço. – Seu primeiro ato como um de nós vai ser abrir a porta e capturar a intrusa que fica escutando coisa que não deve!

Não muito certo do que seu irmão queria dizer com aquilo, Yuy fez como ordenado, não querendo causa nenhuma confusão até que Ken e Takashi estivessem em segurança. Quase deixou uma exclamação surpresa escapar ao encontrar, do outro lado da porta, a figura encolhida e chocada de Satsuki encarando-o como se ele fosse um fantasma.

- Satsuki? O que você…. – Ele começou a perguntar, quando a garota soltou um grito agudo e apontou em sua direção acusatoriamente.

- Eu não acredito! Koichi! Você traiu a gente! Traiu... a gente... eu...

A garota vez menção de começar a correr para longe, porém antes que pudesse se mexer, Igorov já estava com a mão bem firme em seu pulso, e ao invés de fugir ela foi empurrada para dentro do _flat._

- Hum... por essa ninguém esperava... A loirinha desobediente resolveu seguir o garoto amado para descobrir o que estava errado... – Alexandrova se aproximou de Satsuki, jogando-a no sofá. Com medo, a japonesa não tentou fugir. – Ficou decepcionada com o que viu, não? Pois não devia, afinal de contas, Koichi é filho de Hajime-sama, e como tal vive atrás de poder! Se enganou se pensou que ele seria diferente só porque uma garota boba e sentimental como você teve coragem de se aproximar. Seu querido líder é um Yuy, não pode fugir disso. – A russa se aproximou da japonesa, agarrando seus pulsos. Suas faces estavam a milímetro de distância. Segundos após o toque, os pulsos de Satsuki começaram a arder como se estivessem realmente queimando. O restante da fala de Alexandrova foi em um sussurro quase inaudível – Por hoje, você pode ir, mas se eu pegar você nos espionando novamente, eu não serei tão piedosa...

Alexandrova se afastou enquanto Isaakov abria a porta. Sem olhar para Yuy, Satsuki deixou o _flat _o mais rápido possível, deixando suas lágrimas caírem livremente uma vez que alcançara a segurança de seu próprio _flat. _Naquele momento, não estava mais preocupada se sua equipe venceria a luta, se alguém chegaria em tempo de salvá-los, se milagres realmente existissem. Ao ficar para trás para procurar Yuy, Ken e Takashi, a garota não imaginava que o líder havia ido atrás dos Soldier of Russia. Quando finalmente alcançou a porta do _flat _801, ouviu a voz de Alexandrova dizendo alguma coisa sobre sua equipe ter seus próprios meios. Meios para que? Yoshiyuki falou logo depois, alguma coisa relacionada a poder. Talvez fosse isso, talvez os Soldier of Russia tivessem seus próprios meios para aumentar o poder das feras-bit, e ofereciam esse poder a Koichi em troca de lealdade. Nunca passou pela cabeça da loira que ele fosse aceitar, por isso o choque ao ouvir o "eu aceito" saindo da boca do garoto. Ela achava que conhecia Koichi Yuy, ela achava que ela confiava nela, até gostava um pouco dela, pelo menos como amiga. Descobrir-se enganada depois de tanto tempo doía mais do que ela estava disposta a suportar. Koichi Yuy era um traidor, era mesmo irmão de Yoshiyuki e filho de Hajime. Farinha do mesmo saco.

* * *

- Cumpram a sua palavra. Onde estão Urashima e Yadate? – Tentando não mostrar o quão abalado ficara com a cena envolvendo Satsuki, Yuy encarou Yoshiyuki. O que está feito, está feito, não tem volta. Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria se explicar para Satsuki quando seus dois companheiros estivessem fora do alcance de sua família, mas para isso era preciso resgatá-los.

- Calma, calma... – Respondeu o líder russo, sorrindo e puxando o irmão mais velho pela mão para fora do quarto, em direção à arena. – Eles estão bem, eu dou a minha palavra. Antes de soltá-los, porém, eu gostaria de te dar um pequeno presentinho por aceitar finalmente o nosso trato! Ficar ao seu lado me deixa feliz, Nii-chan, e eu quero retribuir! – De fato, Koichi ficou surpreso em observar, o sorriso falso de Yoshiyuki pareceu um pouco menos falso enquanto ele falava. Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov estavam logo atrás dos irmãos, observando-os sem fazer comentários.

Uma vez na arena, Yoshiyuki lançou Ceres, e mandou seu irmão lançar Fenhir. Quando as duas feras-bit foram liberadas, o unicórnio investiu contra o pégasus e uma grande explosão foi ouvida, envolvendo o ambiente em luz. Quando finalmente o líder dos Taichi conseguiu enxergar o que estava acontecendo, encontrou sua fera-bit muito maior e mais forte do que antes, do mesmo tamanho que a fera-bit do irmão. Yoshiyuki cumprira sua palavra quanto a dar-lhe mais poder.

- Por que não chama Fenhir de volta agora? – Sugeriu o irmão mais novo, recolhendo sua própria beyblade. Seu sorriso tinha um certo ar de perigo, como se ele estivesse tramando alguma coisa. Seu irmão mais velho, porém, estava impressionado demais com sua nova fera-bit para perceber qualquer coisa, e assim o fez. – Eu tenho a impressão de que você quer seus companheiros de volta, não?

- Eles não são mais tão importantes. – Respondeu Yuy, colocando a mão no ombro do irmão menor. – Não agora que eu tenho o que eu sempre desejei.

Os dois irmãos deixaram a arena. Yoshiyuki sorriu satisfeito ao observar o novo brilho nos olhos do irmão. O plano de seu pai havia se concretizado, e agora o líder dos Taichi estava sob seu controle.

* * *

Com apenas dois minutos para estourar o prazo limite, o líder dos Taichi apareceu sozinho no ginásio. Ignorou os cumprimentos de Rumiko e Toshihiro e pulverizou com um toque a beyblade do adversário ao chamar sua nova fera-bit para o ataque. Até mesmo Rumiko percebeu que alguma coisa em seu líder estava diferente, e tanto ela quanto Toshihiro não gostaram nada dessa mudança. Ken e Takashi apareceram na hora da aula de Zanxam-sensei, dizendo que a indigestão do café da manhã os impedira de sair do hotel para a luta, e que Yuy se recusara a deixá-los até ter certeza que eles não vomitariam seus estômagos para fora. Rumiko acreditou no conto dos amigos, provocando Toshihiro por suas suspeitas durante a luta, porém o chinês não engoliu a história dos amigos. Suas suspeitas aumentaram quando o garoto percebeu que Satsuki estava atrasada para a aula. Após pedir permissão a Zanxam-sensei, o vice-líder dos Taichi foi até seu _flat, _onde encontrou a loira ainda chorando em sua cama.

- Satsuki? – Ele chamou, verificando se a amiga estava acordada.

- Toshihiro! – Ela não só estava acordada, como também se atirou em cima dele assim que o viu entrar no quarto, o rosto vermelho coberto de lágrimas. – Foi horrível! O Yuy, ele...

- Eu tive um pequeno problema com os Soldier of Russia, e eles fizeram algumas coisas nada legais com os nossos companheiros de time.

Tanto Toshihiro quando Satsuki se surpreenderam ao encontrar Yuy logo atrás deles, na porta do quarto. O chinês não se recordava de nenhuma presença seguindo-o no corredor.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Toshihiro, percebendo a expressão chocada e assustada de Satsuki.

- Eles raptaram Urashima e Yadate, e pediram um preço muito alto para soltá-los. – Explicou o líder japonês, sério. – Satsuki estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, e viu algumas cenas perturbadoras que a deixaram traumatizada. Volta pra aula, eu cuido dela.

Confuso, Toshihiro desvencilhou-se da amiga e fez como o líder pedira, despedindo-se da dupla.

- O que você quer comigo? – Perguntou Satsuki, assim que ouviu a porta do _flat_ se fechando. – Veio fazer comigo o que os seus novos amiguinhos fizeram com o Ken e o Takashi? – Ao contrário do que Satsuki esperava, Yuy sorriu, se aproximando um pouco mais da garota.

- Me diga exatamente o que você ouviu antes de eu abrir a porta. Depois disso, eu vou explicar tudo, mas quero que você guarde segredo, principalmente do Urashima e do Yadate, ouviu bem?

- Si... sim... – Satsuki estava confusa, mas mesmo assim fez o que Yuy lhe pedira. Narrou tudo, desde que Toshihiro a mandara procurar por ele, até a chegada no _flat _dos Soldier of Russia e a fala de Alexandrova. Yuy sorriu novamente quando entendeu a situação,e passou a contar seu lado da história. Satsuki estava abraçada a ele na altura que o garoto narrava os acontecimentos na arena do hotel:

- Quando recolhi Fenhir, senti um poder diferente, uma energia estranha que queria tomar conta de mim. Eu senti toda a ambição e insanidade do meu pai nela, e logo entendi que eles planejavam de alguma forma me dominar usando a minha fera-bit. A partir de agora, quando estiver perto dos Soldier of Russia, o meu antigo eu do torneio japonês vai ter que voltar, ou todos nós teremos problemas. Satsuki, eu não quero que ninguém saiba nada do que aconteceu aqui, não por enquanto.

- Koichi... eu... – A garota abraçou-o com mais força, chorando sem saber exatamente o motivo. Estava aliviada que tudo que vira não passara de um mal-entendido, entretanto estava também assustada depois de uma demonstração do poder dos russos.

- Eu tomei a minha decisão naquela sala, Satsuki. – A nova fala do líder fez a garota encará-lo. Yuy erguia novamente sua franja, encarando-a com seus olhos azuis brilhantes, tão semelhantes, mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo, dos olhos de seu pai e seu irmão. – Eu vou proteger vocês, Satsuki. Eu não vou permitir que vocês passem por aquilo que eu passei. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer pra isso...

- Koichi...

- Quando o Urashima e o Yadate sumiram, eu percebi que não me importo com vocês só porque eu preciso de vocês pra ganhar o campeonato. Acho que agora eu posso dizer que me orgulho de ser o líder dos Taichi, e de ter vocês como companheiros. Não, como amigos.

Satsuki estava chorando novamente, mas desta vez as lágrimas nada tinham a ver com tristeza. Com uma impulsividade que não era dela, Satsuki derrubou Yuy com um abraço, beijado-lhe na bochecha como fizera na noite de seu aniversário. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, Koichi Yuy havia se tornado oficialmente o líder dos Taichi, não só no papel, como também em espírito. Infelizmente, o preço a pagar mostrou-se alto demais, e para tornar-se o líder que seu time precisava, Yuy teria que se afastar ainda mais dos companheiros.

- Quando tudo isso acabar, nós vamos fazer uma grande festa, e todos nós vamos rir muito de tudo isso, vamos lembrar desse pesadelo todo como se fosse apenas um sonho distante, nada mais. Você promete?

- Prometo.

Com isso, os dois deixaram o quarto. Yuy entrou na sala primeiro, encarando Yoshiyuki ao sentar-se em seu lugar. Satsuki entrou na aula dez minutos depois, com o rosto ainda vermelho, e propositalmente evitou o olhar do líder de sua equipe. Yoshiyuki sorriu ao assistir a cena. Internamente, seu irmão fazia o mesmo, já que agora sua equipe tinha alguma chance contra os Soldier of Russia.

_**

* * *

**__Ah, eu tô perdida... Esse capítulo teve tanta reviravolta que eu não estou entendendo mais nada! O.õ_

_**Satsuki: **__É melhor não deixar os Soldier of Russia se aproximarem, se eles descobrirem os planos do Koichi, estaremos em apuros!_

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu sabia que o Yuy não era tão mau quanto ele queria que a gente acreditasse! Vejam vocês, ele tem um coração!_

_**Ken: **__"Eu vou proteger vocês". Até parece que eu preciso de proteção! _

_(Passa uma flecha muito afiada com veneno na ponta voando em direção ao coração do Ken)_

_(Yuy rapidamente se coloca na frente do Ken e leva a flechada no lugar dele)_

_**Taichi: **__Yuy! (Satsuki: Koichi!) _

_**Ken: **__Oh, não! Nosso líder for ferido por minha causa! O que eu vou fazer agora? O.O_

_**Yuy: **__Que tal ser um pouco menos idiota? Isso ajudaria muito... _

_**Takashi: **__Hey, você não está morrendo por causa da flecha envenenada em seu coração? _

_**Yuy: **__Não, na verdade, eu estou muito bem, obrigado. (Yuy se levanta e arranca a flecha) Eu estava preparado para uma coisa dessas... (Yuy abre a jaqueta e mostra uma armadura medieval)_

_**Taichi: **__OOOhhhh!!_

_**Takashi: **__Bom saber que alguém além de mim é inteligente nesse time..._

_**Ken: **__Quem foi que disse que você é inteligente?_

_**Takashi: **__A Zanxam-sensei foi só uma delas..._

_**Ken: **__A Zanxam-sensei jamais chamaria um dos D.E.M.O.N.S. de inteligente! Você está mentindo, Yadate-teme!!_

_**Felipe: **__Mentir é a minha especialidade... _

_**Yuy: **__Até hoje eu ainda não consegui entender como você faz para aparecer em todos os off-talks nos momentos mais inoportunos. ¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **__Esse é um daqueles meus segredos bem guardados que ninguém mais sabe! _

_**Ken: **__E o outro é o que você e o Luiz fizeram no banheiro hoje de manhã..._

_(Felipe vai dar porrada no Ken)_

_(Yuy se coloca na frente do Ken e o Felipe quebra a mão ao bater na armadura do Ken)_

_**Ken:**__ Nossa, eu não sabia que um dia seria tão feliz por ter o Yuy como líder do meu time! _

_**Felipe: **__OH, não! Minha mão nunca mais será a mesma! _

_(Mão do Felipe começa a inchar)_

_(Mão do Felipe fica tão grande que vira um balão e o Felipe começa a voar pelos ares)_

_(Mão do Felipe bate em um fio de eletricidade e explode, eletrocutando Felipe)_

_**Yuy: **__Diga "tchau, mamãe!"..._

_(Felipe sai voando pelos ares porque a mão dele explodiu e está liberando um monte de ar e líquidos nojentos)_

_**Emy: **__Agora que o Felipe se mandou, eu posso fazer a minha aparição para declarar que hoje é o meu aniversário e que já estava em tempo do James-san fazer alguma coisa com relação a esta história..._

_**James: **__Hey, eu estou fazendo! Acabei de terminar de escrever o capítulo 107! (115) E logo, logo, o último capítulo de novembro vai ser postado aqui, e depois a ficha dos Soldier of Russia e aí as batalhas finais contra os vilões malvados vão começar! Yeah!_

_**Gaby: **__Eu tenho um mal pressentimento quanto a essas batalhas finais..._

_**David: **__O que é que pode acontecer? Eu não acho que os Soldier of Russia podem matar a gente..._

_**Yuy: **__Eu não ficaria tão seguro disso se fosse você..._

_**David: **__Do que você está falando? Por um acaso sabe o que eles planejam fazer?_

_**Yuy: **__Ainda não, mas é por isso que eu virei um espião. _

_**Emy: **__Hey! Eu acabei de dizer que era meu aniversário! Ninguém vai falar nada?_

_**Todos: **__(com voz arrastada de "estou-fazendo-uma-obrigação-sem-nenhum-entusiasmo") Feliz aniversário, Emy!_

_**Emy: **__Obrigada! _

_**William: **__(Vestido de bolo de aniversário gigante) EMY!!!! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! (Pula em cima da Emy) Que tal sairmos juntos para comemorar o seu aniversário?_

_**Emy: **__Não, obrigada! Eu estou ocupada pesquisando as propriedades das feras-bit com Keiko-sensei. _

_(Emy some em nuvem de fumaça) _

_(William fica a ver navios) _

_**John: **__Por que a gente não aproveita o aniversário pra fazer uma festa e arranjar uma desculpa pra não fazer nada pelo resto do dia? _

_**Ann: **__Hum, meu irmãozinho até que tem idéias boas de vez em quando..._

_(Bolo de chocolate gigante chega de pára-quedas)_

_(Beybladers pulam em cima do bolo)_

_(E todos ficam fazendo festa até o fim dos tempos)_

_(E destroem a Terra no fim, porque isso aqui é um off-talk e a Terra precisa ser destruída nos off-talks)_

_OWARI_


	113. Objetivos

CAPÍTULO CVI

OBJETIVOS

27 de novembro, quinta-feira.

- E a chegada deles está prevista para o dia primeiro de dezembro, pela manhã. Espero que seus protegidos possam ir até o aeroporto recepcioná-los, Daitenji-san.

O presidente da BBA foi pego de surpresa, e agora exibia uma expressão incógnita, entre desprezo e surpresa. Enquanto os beybladers estavam em aula, Hajime Yuy chamara-o para uma breve conversa sobre os rumos do torneio. Não tivera outra escolha se não seguir o homem, para ouvir que as famílias de todos os beybladers estariam logo, logo chegando em Moscou para assistir de camarote o que o dirigente russo chamou de "espetáculo da dominação". A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Daitenji-san tinha uma boa idéia do que ele queria dizer com esse termo, e, se ainda tivesse algum poder em suas mãos, teria feito de tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse. Ele sabia que essa união antecipada causaria danos muito maiores aos seus protegidos do que se eles estivessem sozinhos. Ah, se ele tivesse mais poder...

- Como sempre, eu não tenho outra escolha. – Decretou o presidente da BBA, suspirando. – Eu vou cuidar para que os Taichi e os outros se encaminhem para o aeroporto na hora marcada, vai ser como você quer desta vez, Hajime-san.

Dizendo isto, Daitenji-san se retirou. Precisaria ter uma conversa urgente com Zanxam-sensei assim que a aula acabasse.

* * *

Na sala de aula, a primeira coisa que a professora fez foi devolver as redações. A mestra, em seguida, pediu que cada líder das equipes lesse a sua composição em voz alta, começando por Yuy. O garoto se levantou, encarou Yoshiyuki com o canto do olho e começou a ler:

- Há nove meses atrás, quando começamos esta viagem pelo mundo disputando torneio atrás de torneio, nenhum de nós tinha idéia do que nos aguardava pelo caminho. Embarcamos nesta viagem esperando competir apenas no Torneio Asiático, mas acabamos passando por todos os cinco continentes e todos os torneios. Ficar tanto tempo longe de casa significa que sentimos saudade de nossas famílias e amigos que deixamos para trás, porém este sentimento é logo esquecido quando lembramos dos vários amigos que fizemos durante a viagem e dos lugares incríveis que conhecemos. Nossa equipe não era exatamente uma equipe até pouco tempo atrás, mas agora isso mudou. Entramos neste torneio para ganhar, não vamos desistir facilmente e lutaremos até o fim se for preciso. Somos os Taichi, a equipe _número um._

Yuy foi aplaudido ao terminar. Apenas os Soldier of Russia não reagiram à leitura com entusiasmo. Ao sentar-se novamente, o líder dos Taichi se viu encarando o irmão mais novo por uma segunda vez. Os olhos de Yoshiyuki guardavam uma mensagem que dizia que eles precisariam conversar quando tivessem oportunidade, e Yuy sabia muito bem qual seria o assunto desta conversa. Não prestou muita atenção nos discursos seguintes, imaginando o que diria para o irmão se quisesse seguir com seu plano e manter sua equipe segura, ao menos por enquanto.

Len foi o próximo a se levantar. Como estava ao lado de Yuy, os demais alunos da classe não se viraram quando o discurso deste se encerrou, observando a dupla incessantemente. Satsuki, preocupada, observou a troca de olhares entre os irmãos Yuy e também entendeu o que estava para acontecer.

- Há um ano _atrásh_, nesta época do ano, _nosssa_ equipe _sse_ divertia na neve, _deshpreocupada_, _asshando_ que, por _dominarmoss_ _Sshiigaze_ no beyblade, _dominávamoss_ também o mundo. Não _podíamoss_ estar mais _erradoss_. Como _percebemoss_ durante o Torneio _Ashiático_, o mundo _esstá_ s_sheio_ de equipes _poderosass_ que querem vencer tanto a gente. Quando nos _tornamoss_ vice-_campeõess_, _decidimoss_ que treinaríamos duas, _trêish_, dez _vezess_ mais, para poder equiparar a nossa força com as dos _outross_ _adversárioss_ que estariam _eshperando_ por nós em Moscou. Não_ viemoss_ até aqui para perder, e _vamoss_ dar o nosso _máshimo_ contra quem quer que _sheja_. _Vamoss_ _deishar_ o nome de _Sshigaze_ e dos Blue Fish _gravadoss_ para sempre na _hishtória_ do beyblade.

Len também foi aplaudido, embora junto com as palmas o som de algumas risadinhas também pudesse ser ouvido devido ao seu novo jeito de falar. Por causa do maldito aparelho, Len tornara-se mais quieto e tímido do que já era, revelando sua personalidade mais agressiva e seu espírito de liderança apenas quando necessário.

Zanxam-sensei chamou John para ler o texto de sua equipe. Quando o garoto se levantou, porém, não tinha o papel em sua mão.

- Sensei, eu posso pedir para a minha irmã ler o texto no meu lugar? Perguntou ele, olhando da professora para Ann ansiosamente.

- Por que você está me pedindo isso, Willians-kun? – Zanxam-sensei encarou seus alunos nos olhos, tentando descobrir neles a razão para tal pedido. Se John estivessem com medo da irmã ou outro sentimento similar, não poderia autorizar a troca. O que ela viu no olhar do líder neozelandês, porém, foi determinação e afeto, que condiziam com suas palavras:

- Ann é muito melhor do que eu em matéria de ler em voz alta. Eu sempre acabo travando e falando baixo. Ela é mais extrovertida e adora essas coisas. Fora que foi ela que construiu grande parte disso tudo, e eu acho que ficaria melhor se ela lesse o resultado de seu próprio esforço.

Ann sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. Não estava esperando por isso, mas no momento que seus olhos encontraram os de John, sabia que o garoto planejara tudo desde o momento em que a professora declarou que os líderes deveriam ler os textos.

- Se é assim, eu autorizo a troca, Willians-kun. Willians-chan, tenha a bondade de ler o texto de sua equipe para nós, sim?

- Com prazer, sensei! – Ao ouvir o veredicto de sua professora, John levantou-se para entregar o texto a Ann, e a garota prontamente começou a ler, impedindo o irmão de voltar ao seu lugar pisando propositalmente em seu pé. Entendendo a mensagem, John não se mexeu, sabendo que se o fizesse o pisão se tornaria mais e mais dolorido. – Os WATB foram escolhidos entre centenas de crianças australianas e neozelandesas. Formamos um time acreditando que nossa força poderia deter qualquer adversário. De uma certa forma, em toda a Oceania não existe mesmo um time capaz de nos derrotar. Nossos treinos são cercados de tecnologia e temos uma excelente professora para auxiliar o nosso crescimento, cuidando para que nossa nova força não tome o caminho errado. Estar aqui em Moscou neste torneio para nós significa muito, pois prova que nossos esforços valeram à pena. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, sabemos que pequenas brigas, escândalos, discussões e pedidos indecentes de namoro não representam nenhum perigo a nossa união, e enquanto continuarmos nos esforçando e lutando lado a lado, seremos invencíveis. Afinal, _We Are The Best! _

Ann também recebeu muitos aplausos, assim como um assovio de William, que pouco tempo depois gritou "quer sair comigo depois da aula?" em tom de gozação. Ann lançou um de seus olhares demoníacos na direção do colega inconseqüente e logo depois, para a surpresa de todos os presentes, abraçou o irmão, murmurando um "muito obrigada" em seu ouvido antes de deixá-lo voltar para seu lugar.

- Bem, acho que agora é a vez do Urameshi-kun. – Declarou Zanxam-sensei. Hehashiro se levantou na mesma hora, empurrado por Mário ao seu lado, que aproveitava o momento solene para tirar fotos do colega.

- Nós somos os The Strongest, a equipe da África do Sul. Temos orgulho do país que representamos e vamos fazer o possível para sair deste torneio como os grandes vencedores. Esperamos que o nosso sucesso incentive ainda mais pessoas a lutar e a sonhar, acreditar que é possível mudar de vida quando realmente nos esforçamos. Cada um de nós viu no beyblade uma chance de mudar de vida, fomos, de uma certa forma, salvos pelo esporte. Agora queremos retribuir, vamos nos tornar mais fortes, vamos treinar mais, vamos vencer nossos rivais e triunfar no final. Estes somos nós, os The Strongest da África do Sul.

Mais aplausos enquanto Hehashiro se sentava. Se pudesse, Lily teria beijado o namorado ali mesmo, emocionada com sua voz firme e confiante e o brilho determinado em seus olhos. Mário tirou ainda algumas fotos até Zanxam-sensei chamar o próximo líder:

- Silva-kun, sua vez.

Felipe não esperou ser chamado uma segunda vez. Assim que a professora terminou de dizer seu nome, ele já estava de pé, papel na mão, pronto para começar a ler. Como que para adicionar um efeito dramático, o garoto limpou a garganta três vezes, antes de finalmente começar.

- Antes de ler o que está escrito aqui, eu gostaria de dizer que o Carlos, por estar dormindo durante a aula toda, não colaborou uma palavra do que está aqui, sua única colaboração foi a mancha de baba na terceira linha de quando nós tentamos forçá-lo a trabalhar.

- Comece logo, Silva-kun, antes que eu perca a paciência e mande Edwards-chan no seu lugar. – Mesmo disfarçado de comentário casual, o comentário de Zanxam-sensei era intimidador.

- Certo, sensei... – De uma forma um tanto dramática, o líder brasileiro suspirou, voltando-se para a folha onde o pequeno texto de sua equipe estava escrito. – Finalmente chegamos na Rússia, a nossa meta desde que nos conhecemos, em março. Olhando para trás, de volta àquele tempo, parecia impossível que uma equipe como a nossa pudesse chegar aonde chegou. Certo, éramos os mais fortes do país. Certo, todos tínhamos feras-bit muito fortes. Entretanto, cada um de nós representava uma cultura diferente, mesmo sendo parte de um mesmo país. Tivemos discussões, brigamos feio, mas voltamos sempre a nos entender. Oito meses depois, aqui estamos, o paulista, o gaúcho _viado _– pela cara de Luiz ao ouvir a fala de Felipe, a palavra _viado _provavelmente não estava escrita na folha que o líder lia – o baiano, o brasiliense e o amazonense, apostando em nossa união e nosso espírito guerreiro, na nossa habilidade em contornar os obstáculos de um jeito ou de outro, para sermos bem-sucedidos em nossa missão aqui. Não viemos até aqui para fazer turismo, não agüentamos as horas intermináveis no avião com o Carlos roncando alto do nosso lado para voltar para casa de mãos vazias. Nós viemos aqui para lutar, e é isso que faremos, sejam nossos adversários simples beybladers, monstros horrorosos ou os nossos piores pesadelos. Não temos medo, somos brasileiros e não desistimos nunca!

Felipe se sentou, e os aplausos vieram novamente acompanhados de risos. Além dos russos, Luiz também se recusou a aplaudir, ocupando suas mãos com gestos obscenos. Foi expulso da sala alguns segundos depois.

- Edwards-chan, é sua vez. Por favor, não faça nenhuma gracinha, os Brasil Blade já me deram dor de cabeça o suficiente...

- Sim... sim, sensei... – Ao levantar-se, Elizabeth estava completamente rígida e sua mão tremia levemente. Além de encarar uma Zanxam-sensei irritada, não estava muito certa se o texto construído por sua equipe estava bom, dado que a mais velha do time estava apenas na quarta série. – Mesmo sem poder dizer no texto tudo que queremos, sabemos exatamente o que queremos fazer neste campeonato aqui em Moscou. Nós estamos aqui para provar para as pessoas que até as garotas pequenas podem ser fortes quando têm força de vontade! Somos pequenas, mas a nossa força é muito maior do que pessoas normais podem imaginar. Agora que não brigamos mais por coisas idiotas, não tem nada no nosso caminho que possa nos impedir de alcançar nossos objetivos. E não temos medo! Somos as Girl Power!

Elizabeth corou levemente ao ser aplaudida pelos colegas. Rumiko, Lily e Alice estavam entre mais entusiasmadas com o discurso da garota. Cathy, de tão emocionada, bateu na mesa ao invés de bater palmas, e se surpreendeu ao perceber um leve sorriso no rosto de sua professora – esperava que ela a expulsasse da sala como fizera com Luiz.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Edwards-chan, acho que agora já percebeu que não precisa ficar com medo de mostrar o seu trabalho para os outros. Hill-kun, é sua vez.

Pomposo e metido, Franklin fez questão de agir como um típico almofadinhas metido ao se levantar, ajeitando a gola da camisa, arrumando os cabelos e fazendo pose de sofredor ao começar a ler, como se a tarefa lhe custasse muito esforço. Seus colegas riram da imitação, principalmente Erik e Alice.

- Brigas fazem parte do desenvolvimento de qualquer relacionamento. Nós fomos um daqueles times que aprendeu a conviver no meio de tapas, socos, e mais recentemente, beijos também. No sentido figurado, claro, porque ainda somos muito novinhos pra sair por aí com pornografias. – Pela expressão da maioria dos alunos, a maioria imaginava que Franklin, assim como Felipe, também improvisara uma parte do que deveria estar lendo. Entretanto, dadas as gargalhadas estridentes de Alice, Erik e Christie, provavelmente o líder europeu estava lendo _ipsis literis _o texto de sua equipe. – De um jeito ou de outro, acabamos chegando neste torneio mais unidos do que esperávamos, e nos entendendo melhor do que jamais poderíamos sonhar quando nos conhecemos. Tivemos um começo desastroso como equipe, mas aprendemos a superar as brigas infantis e, pena para os nossos adversários, no fim só ficamos mais fortes com tudo isso. Bem, só nos resta concluir que tudo que já foi dito até agora serve como base para: _o torneio é nosso. E quem disser o contrário, vai sentir toda a nossa vontade de brigar, caralho! _

Franklin demorou um pouco para ser aplaudido. Os beybladers ficaram ainda algum tempo imaginando se a última palavra dita pelo britânico realmente estava escrita no papel antes de começar a bater palmas para seu discurso inusitado.

- É, eu também fiquei surpresa com o que Hill-kun e seus colegas escreveram. – Declarou Zanxam-sensei, casualmente. – Acreditem, ele não mudou uma palavra do que estava escrito. – A classe mergulhou em um silêncio significativo. Aproveitando-se do último efeito dramático provocado pelo mestre de Bakku, a professora chamou o último líder para mostrar seu trabalho. Os outros beybladers, mesmo sem grandes expectativas com relação ao texto dos russos, escutaram tudo educadamente, e os aplausos foram apenas por uma questão de educação.

- Ao contrário das outras equipes deste torneio, nós temos muito poder ao nosso lado, e podemos fazer coisas que ninguém imagina. Os Soldier of Russia foram unidos por Hajime Yuy para serem a melhor equipe do mundo, e este torneio vai provar isso. Não ligamos para o que os outros times dizem, afinal, se palavras vencessem torneios, estaríamos todos em um tribunal, não em uma arena de beyblade. Um conselho aos que querem nos desafiar: aproveitem enquanto ainda podem pensar.

Tentando evitar que o evidente desconforto de seus alunos se prolongasse, Zanxam-sensei anunciou que a lição de casa de seus alunos seria escrever uma redação individual sobre o beyblade, os torneios e as sensações e sentimentos de cada um com relação a tudo isso.

- Eu vou corrigir essas redações amanhã, e depois que as provas de segunda-feira estiverem encerradas, eu vou escolher uma redação para ser lida para a classe. É melhor vocês se esforçarem, essa redação vai contar nota na prova...

Como a professora imaginava, os beybladers esqueceram completamente o discurso de Yoshiyuki enquanto o pânico por ter que fazer uma redação valendo nota durante a noite antes das luzes se apagarem tomou conta da grande maioria deles. Antes que metade da classe surtasse, Zanxam-sensei liberou seus alunos, encerrando a aula por aquele dia.

Com todo o tumulto para sair e ganhar a liberdade, os Soldier of Russia se deixaram ficar para trás com certa facilidade, enquanto Yoshiyuki deixou claro com um olhar que seu irmão deveria fazer o mesmo. Também com um olhar, Yuy pediu que Satsuki apressasse seus demais companheiros de time. Empurrados pela loira, os Taichi logo deixaram a sala, e os russos ficaram sozinhos.

- Né, Nii-chan, belo discurso, o seu... – Começou Yoshiyuki, se aproximando do irmão. Seu sorriso estava novamente carregado de malícia, e sua equipe também exibia expressões pouco amistosas. Yuy não se abalou, porém.

- Em primeiro lugar, escrevemos tudo antes do trato. E em segundo, se vocês querem que eu seja um espião convincente, eu não posso começar a agir muito diferente na frente da minha equipe, ou eles vão descobrir que alguma coisa está errada. – Foi a resposta do garoto, fria e seca como o Koichi Yuy do torneio japonês responderia.

- E se eles desconfiarem, vão atrás de respostas, e se forem atrás de respostas, vão descobrir que o líder é um traidor e vão se meter em sérios apuros... – Yoshiyuki completou o raciocínio, rindo de sua própria conclusão. Foi o único a fazê-lo. – Nii-chan, é melhor você cumprir a sua parte no trato, ou nós podemos fazer coisas horríveis com o seu time...

- E perder a chance de nos enfrentar na arena? – A resposta de Yuy pegou não só Yoshiyuki, como também Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov de surpresa. – O que foi? Eu sei que, apesar dos discursos, vocês estão adorando a idéia de nos enfrentar. Não acho que perderiam essa chance.

- Não, não perderíamos. – Quem respondeu foi Igorov, se aproximando um pouco mais dos Yuy. – Vamos humilhar todos vocês, e quando chegar a hora, você vai se revelar, Koichi Yuy.

- Sim, eu vou. – O líder japonês e o vice-líder russo se encararam, ambos com certo desgosto pelo outro. Yoshiyuki sorriu ainda mais ao observar a cena.

- Pessoal, é melhor irmos, o papai a essa altura do campeonato já contou pro Daitenji-san sobre os últimos planos dele, e eu não quer perder a cara de tonto perdido dele quando for contar isso pra todo mundo!

E assim a equipe russa também deixou a sala de aula, rumo ao restaurante.

* * *

Ao contrário do que Yoshiyuki esperava, Daitenji-san não fez nenhum anúncio naquela noite. O presidente da BBA esperou até todos os beybladers voltarem para seus _flats _e chamou Zanxam-sensei para uma conversa. Estava agitado, seus cabelos não viam uma escova de cabelo há muito tempo e sua barba começava a crescer demais.

- Daitenji-san, o senhor precisa se cuidar mais, o que vai acontecer se antes da final alguma doença séria te colocar no hospital? – A professora não esperou seu amigo começar a falar, seus instintos de dar sermão a qualquer um a qualquer hora falaram mais alto do que sua educação naquele momento, fazendo com que, alguns instantes depois, a mulher se desculpasse, corada.

- Oh, não foi nada, Miko-san, não foi nada... – Daitenji-san tentou sorrir ao encarar a professora. Sua tentativa falhou, porém, fazendo com que Zanxam-sensei ficasse ainda mais preocupada e séria. O presidente da BBA tinha ao seu lado um copo e uma garrafa de whisky. A garrafa estava pela metade, e o copo, apesar de vazio no momento, mostrava sinais de já ter sido enchido e esvaziado várias vezes.

- O que você quer me dizer, Daitenji-san? É outra das armações de Hajime Yuy? – Perguntou ela, sabendo qual era a única situação capaz de deixar seu amigo neste estado.

- Hajime-san acabou de me comunicar que mandou para as famílias das crianças passagens para Moscou, entradas para as lutas das finais e recibos de reservas neste hotel. – Zanxam-sensei soltou um gritinho agudo de surpresa. Seu raciocínio fez mais ou menos o mesmo caminho que o do presidente da BBA ao receber esta mesma notícia algumas horas antes. – As famílias das crianças vão assistir de muito perto as lutas contra os Soldier of Russia. É exatamente isso que você está pensando, Miko-san.

- Não pode ser! – Exclamou ela, cobrindo a boca com as mãos em choque. – Não acredito que ele seria capaz de fazer isso... As crianças... Na frente dos pais e irmãos... Como um ser humano pode pensar em fazer isso com outras pessoas? Ele não pode...

- Ele já fez, Miko-san. E não há nada que eu possa fazer...

- Eu vou... informar meus alunos amanhã, depois do jantar... Não quero que eles atrapalhem meu último dia de aula... Eles vão ficar contentes, principalmente os Taichi... – Zanxam-sensei não encarava mais o amigo, seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto distante enquanto imaginava seus alunos mais bagunceiros fazendo festa no restaurante. Se ao menos essa felicidade pudesse durar mais um pouco...

- Então por enquanto é melhor deixar que eles aproveitem essa felicidade.

* * *

28 de novembro, sexta-feira. Último dia de aula e luta dos Soldier of Russia.

Ir até o ginásio e voltar acabou levando mais tempo do que ver os Soldier of Russia derrotarem os adversários naquela manhã. A equipe do Cazaquistão perdeu as três lutas antes que suas beyblades pudessem sequer encostar na arena. Quando os lutadores iam recolher seus peões, uma luz brilhante saía destes, deixando seus donos um tanto tontos e atordoados por um tempo. A maioria do público não deu atenção a esse fenômeno, achado que fazia parte do show de sua querida equipe. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais se ouviu falar da equipe do Cazaquistão de beyblade.

A primeira coisa que Zanxam-sensei fez ao entrar na sala foi recolher as redações de seus alunos. Como aquele seria o último dia de aula antes das provas finais, ela passou dez minutos entregando folhas de atividades de revisão, ignorando completamente qualquer protesto que certos beybladers baderneiros e preguiçosos pudessem atirar contra ela. Ora, cinqüenta questões de cada matéria estava de bom tamanho para uma pequena revisão rápida. Provas finais são chamadas assim por alguma razão afinal...

Enquanto seus alunos – ou a grande maioria deles – vivia o inferno na Terra para responder tantas perguntas, a sensei se concentrou nas redações recém-entregues. Para sua felicidade, descobriu que a maioria delas estava excelente, e até mesmo seus piores alunos eram capazes de fazer composições descentes ao falar de um assunto que entendiam e gostavam. As redações de Rumiko e Ken estavam entre as que mais a impressionaram, a primeira por não conter quase nenhum erro de ortografia ou gramática e a segunda por não conter nada muito absurdo e fantasioso. A que mais lhe chamou a atenção, porém, foi a do líder dos Taichi. Ela começava com um aviso de que o conteúdo da redação deveria permanecer em segredo, ninguém entre os beybladers, principalmente os outros Taichi, deveriam sequer sonhar que ele escrevera alguma coisa assim. Nas linhas seguintes, Koichi descrevia tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, o rapto de Ken e Takashi, a proposta dos Soldier of Russia e sua tentativa de enganá-los para salvar seu time. Zanxam-sensei quase chorou ao ler que o garoto agora considerava os Taichi como seus amigos, e, ao terminar de ler, escreveu um bilhete assegurando-o de que o segredo permaneceria guardado. Seu próximo passou foi escrever o número 35 próximo ao local onde Yuy assinara seu nome, acima do título. Uma das coisas que não contara aos seus alunos é que pretendia fazer uma espécie de concurso com as redações, numerando-as de acordo com a colocação. Ao declarar a de Yuy como última colocada, ela tinha certeza de que ninguém ficaria particularmente interessada em saber seu conteúdo.

Quase no fim da aula a professora se levantou, silenciando eventuais cochichos e troca de bilhetinhos em um passe de mágica. A classe prendeu a respiração para ouvi-la falar:

- Bem, nós temos apenas dez minutos antes do fim da aula, e eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras a vocês antes de deixá-los ir. Podem respirar, não é nenhum sermão. – Zanxam-sensei não se impressionou ao ouvir os suspiros aliviados de seus alunos, sorrindo antes de continuar. – Eu tenho aqui suas redações. Todas estão corrigidas e, quando eu finalmente entregá-las, vocês verão um pequeno número escrito ao lado de seus nomes. Eu decidi, enquanto lia as redações, fazer uma espécie de concurso para a melhor composição. A que tirou o primeiro lugar, se seu autor concordar, deverá ser lida para a classe depois de encerradas as avaliações na próxima segunda-feira, como prêmio pelo esforço. – As reações dos beybladers a essa informação foram as mais diversas possíveis: gritos escandalizados, comemorações contidas, cadeiras caindo, cabeças sendo batidas contra as mesas e, claro, olhares assustados dirigidos à mestra como se pedissem para ela desmentir tudo que acabara de dizer. – Eu entregar as redações logo, mas antes, eu gostaria de dizer que eu gostei muito de ser sua professora durante estes meses, e considero a minha missão cumprida se consegui enfiar um pouco de bom senso nas cabecinhas ocas de alguns de vocês. Talvez agora vocês achem que eu falhei, mas eu espero que com o tempo, vocês se lembrem do que passaram comigo e tomem as decisões certas quando chegar a hora. Eu sei que fui uma megera durona com vocês, e fiz isso de propósito para que vocês aprendessem melhor. Espero que, depois que este torneio acabar, vocês ainda lembrem de mim, pois eu sei que vou lembrar de vocês por muito tempo ainda...

Sem dizer mais nada, Zanxam-sensei passou de mesa em mesa entregando as redações. Ela encarou cada aluno nos olhos, como se quisesse ler suas mentes. Seus olhos estavam marejados, embora ela não derramasse nenhuma lágrimas. Os D.E.M.O.N.S. foram os mais impressionados com as atitudes de sua professora neste último dia de aula, mas não eram os únicos. Para eles, essa era a primeira vez que Miko Zanxam se parecia com um ser humano de verdade, uma pessoa de carne e osso com sentimentos profundos, e a associação de sua professora sargentona com sentimentos e emoções soava um tanto assustadora para eles. Mesmo assim, os oito sorriram para a mestra ao receberem seus trabalhos, por alguma razão incapazes de fazer qualquer brincadeirinha no momento.

- Podem sair. – Foi a última coisa que os beybladers ouviram antes de saírem correndo porta a fora sem olhar para trás. Apenas Satsuki e Lily ficaram, queriam conversar um pouco mais com sua adorada sensei antes do jantar.

- Sensei, nós... – Começou Lily, um pouco insegura. Tanto ela quanto sua amiga loira pareciam prestes a desabar em lágrimas.

- Nós vamos sentir falta das suas aulas. – Completou Satsuki, encarando o chão. Segurava firmemente o seu texto, incapaz de acreditar no número escrito nele.

- Eu também vou sentir falta de vocês duas. São sem dúvida as minhas melhores alunas. – Lily e Zanxam-sensei deixaram uma lágrima rolar por seus rostos. Satsuki não conseguiu se conter, e antes que percebesse realmente o que estava fazendo, encontrava-se abraçada a sua professora, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente.

- Obrigada, Zanxam-sensei. Essas foram as melhores aulas que eu já tive! – Declarou ela, em meio aos soluços. – Eu sempre disse pro Ken e pro Takashi que a senhora era uma pessoa legal e que gostava da gente, mas eles nunca acreditaram! Eu estava certa, eu estava certa!

- Kinomoto-chan, você é uma garota especial. E eu acho que a sua redação prova isso. Está preparada para lê-la em frente a tantas pessoas?

- Sim, eu vou ler!

Satsuki se animou um pouco depois disso, sonhando com o que aconteceria enquanto leria para a classe as suas idéias e descobertas sobre o mundo do beyblade. As três mulheres ficaram mais algum tempo conversando antes de finalmente saírem juntas da sala de aula e entrarem juntas no restaurante, onde uma guerra de comida estava prestes a se iniciar. A chegada da professora impediu que isso acontecesse, entretanto.

- Silêncio! Silêncio! – Pediu ela, voltando aos seus dias de sargento disfarçado de sensei. – Eu tenho um comunicado pra vocês, que acho que vai deixá-los muito contentes. – Todos os trinta e cinco beybladers se calaram, alguns por medo, outros por ansiedade, e quatro deles, os que sabiam que comunicado que seria este, tocaram olhares significativos. – Na próxima segunda-feira, dia primeiro de dezembro, antes das provas cujas matérias eu ainda não vou revelar, vocês têm um compromisso no aeroporto: recepcionar as suas famílias, que estarão chegando durante toda a manhã e vão ficar no hotel conosco até o fim do torneio, para que possam estar com vocês enquanto fazem suas lutas mais importantes. – Os beybladers fizeram menção de comemorar, porém se conteram ao perceber que o recado ainda não havia terminado. – Domingo à noite, estejam com suas malas prontas, pois vocês precisarão mudar de _flat. _Uma das razões pelas quais cada equipe foi colocada em um andar do hotel é que, quando suas famílias chegarem, cada família ocupará um _flat _diferente no andar da equipe, e assim será até a hora de voltarem para casa. – A sensei calou-se, mas seus alunos não se moveram, esperando para ver se esse era mesmo o fim do recado. – Agora podem comemorar.

Para não arruinar sua reputação, Zanxam-sensei deixou o restaurante. Lá dentro, seus alunos começavam uma verdadeira festa, que incluía até mesmo os beybladers mais quietos e "certinhos". Sem exceção, todos estavam felizes por poderem reencontrar suas famílias, e estar perto delas em uma ocasião tão especial. Mais do que todas as equipes, os Taichi eram os que mais esperavam por isso. Não viam suas famílias desde fevereiro.

Ken fazia questão de gritar aos quatro ventos que, uma vez que seus irmãos estivessem com ele, ninguém mais conseguiria dormir durante a noite. Takashi, posicionado estrategicamente perto de sua mãe, esbravejava planos assustadoramente drásticos para unir novamente seus pais. Toshihiro e Hehashiro, de mãos dadas, dançavam em círculos cantarolando "_somos uma família de novo! Somos uma família de novo!". _Satsuki, a mais silenciosa do time depois de Yuy, passou horas imaginando como seus pais estariam, como estaria sua irmã menor, cujo aniversário de um ano ela perdera por causa dos torneios. Estava ansiosa para vê-los novamente.

Quanto a Rumiko... Emocionada com o fato de finalmente conhecer seu irmãozinho, a japonesa correu por todo o salão contando para quem quisesse ouvir que era ela a irmã mais velha mais orgulhosa do mundo, e que seu irmãozinho era o bebê mais lindo do mundo. No que dependesse dela, Hikaru Higurashi seria o centro das atenções de todos ao seu redor, quando não estivessem ocupados treinando.

Durante todo o fim de semana, os beybladers tiveram sérias dificuldades para dormir, imaginando o que aconteceria com eles uma vez que tantas famílias estivessem reunidas em um mesmo lugar. A maioria previa momentos de extrema felicidade, diversão e alegria. Apenas uma equipe sabia que não era exatamente isso que o destino armava para eles, pelo menos enquanto eles tivessem o poder de controlar o destino.

Para os Soldier of Russia, o mês de dezembro seria o mês mais divertido de todo aquele ano. E, como sempre acontecia, eles faziam questão de que suas opiniões fossem as mais diferentes possíveis das de seus adversários.

_**

* * *

**__Olá pessoal! Aqui estamos nós em mais um off-talk especial! Desta vez, depois de ouvir essa maravilhosa notícia da Zanxam-sensei, nós decidimos nos adiantar e apresentar para vocês as nossas famílias, já que a partir do próximo capítulo elas vão fazer parte do nosso dia a dia em Moscou! Isso não é excitante? _

_**Ken: **__(Empurrando a Rumiko pro lado)__Eu começo! Eu começo! Na minha família tem..._

_(Ken atingido por um piano do vovô vindo de lugar nenhum)_

_**Isaakov: **__A Higurashi começa, seu idiota! Ela é a personagem principal! (Fingindo que não foi ele que tacou o piano)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, Isaakov, você é tão gentil! (Abraçando o Isaakov porque ele ajudou ela a mandar o Ken pastar)_

_**Isaakov: **__Não confunda as coisas. Eu só nocauteei o Urashima porque o nosso problema é pessoal, e é sempre bom acertar o Urashima. u.ú _

_**Takashi, Yuy, Franklin, John, David e Alexandrova: **__Concordo! _

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... tá... mas obrigada mesmo assim... (se afastando do Isaakov vagarosamente) n.n'''_

_Como eu ia dizendo... Hoje nós vamos apresentar as nossas famílias pra vocês! Além do meu pai, um empresário de sucesso chamado Takao Higurashi, e da minha mãe, uma professora muito mais boazinha do que a Zanxam-sensei, recentemente a minha família ganhou o membro mais bonitinho e mais fofinho de toda a história! Com vocês, o queridinho, o fofinho, o lindo bebezinho que todo mundo precisa apertar as bochechas... HIKARU!!!_

_(Close no bebê dormindo no carrinho) _

_Ele não é lindo__? Hein? Hein? (Hikaru sorri no carrinho)_

_**Beybladers: **__Oh, que bonitinho! (olhos brilhantes)_

_(Fila se forma pra apertar o Hikaru)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Isso não vale! XD Eu sou a criaturinha mais bunitinha, fofinha, carismática e que dá vontade de apertar dessa história! XDDD_

_**Lhana: **__Hikaru-chan tirou seu lugar, Yoshiyuki-chan! XDDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Você também devia estar reclamando, ele tá atraindo a atenção dos seus pais também! XD_

_**Lhana: **__Pois é... XDD Vamos bolar um plano malvado pra tirar o Hikaru de circulação e voltar a ser o centro das atenções? XDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vamos! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana desaparecem de mãos dadas para um lugar sinistro que só os bebês e as criancinhas muito fofinhas sabem onde fica)_

_(Passam dez minutos antes do povo parar de apertar o Hikaru)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Minha vez! Minha vez! (barulhinho de quem está limpando a garganta) Bem, primeiro tem o Hehashiro que todo mundo já conhece... (Toshihiro puxa o Hehashiro pra perto dele só pra depois mandar pra longe e ouvir o barulho de um monte de coisa quebrando) E o meu pai, que é biólogo... e a minha mãe que trabalha fazendo remédios com plantas medicinais! Isso não é legal?_

_**Len: **__Seria se vossê aprendeshe a fasser alguma coisa com ela! u.u_

_**Toshihiro: **__Blé, você tá é com inveja da grande mãe que eu tenho! _

_**Len: **__Inveja, eu? Eu tenho o melhor pai do mundo, não preciso ter inveja de você! (Mostrando a língua pro Toshihiro)_

_(Toshihiro dá um golpe no Len com sua trança-tão-forte-quanto-corda)_

_(Len revida o golpe do Toshihiro com outro golpe de cabelo-imitação-de-crina-de-cavalo)_

_(Toshihiro e Len se afastam dos demais em sua briga de cabelo)_

_**Ken: **__Agora sou eu! Agora sou eu!_

_(Duas criaturas idênticas que parecem o Ken em miniatura invadem o espaço do off-talk)_

_**Nikyo e Mikyo: **__Somos os irmãos do Ken-nii! Somos gêmeos gênios do caos! _

_**Ken: **__São nada! Fui eu que ensinei tudo que vocês sabem!_

_**Nikyo: **__Mentira! O Takashi-sama ensinou bem mais coisas interessantes! _

_**Mikyo: **__É, ele é bem mais inteligente do que você, a gente aprendeu bem mais com ele! _

_**Ken: **__Por favor, não me digam que eu acabei de escutar o que eu acabei de escutar... ç.ç_

_(Close no Takashi fazendo pose de "eu sou o maioral")_

_(Close nas pernas do Takashi que estão pisando em uma estátua quebrada do Ken)_

_(Nikyo e Mikyo indo até o Takashi e subindo na estátua do Ken fazendo pose de maiorais também)_

_**Ken: **__É isso, pra mim chega... Eu vou fazer harakiri agora mesmo... (Ken com uma faca de pão sem fio na mão)_

_(Nikyo e Mikyo correm desesperados até o Ken pra impedir que ele se mate com a faca de pão sem fio)_

_**Ken: **__Adeus, mundo cruel! _

_(Ken aproximando a faca da barriga)_

_(Nikyo e Mikyo chegando perto do Ken)_

_(Nikyo e Mikyo caindo em cima do Ken)_

_(Irmãos Urashima rolando um barranco em velocidade recorde)_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, crianças... (Se achando A adulta) Agora é a minha vez! (barulhinho de limpar a garganta)_

_Meu pai vive se mudando, porque ele trabalha em um banco. O nome dele é Ryuma Kinomoto. Minha mãe é enfermeira, e é uma sorte ela ser muito competente, porque cada vez que o meu pai se muda, ela tem que arranjar um emprego novo. Com tantas mudanças, eu acabei nascendo em Kyoto, mas não consegui aprender aquele sotaque estranho deles porque me mudei antes de aprender a falar direito! E a minha querida e fofinha irmãzinha nasceu em Hiroshima! __E a Momoko é tão fofinha quanto o Hikaru! Olha só! (Close na Momoko dormindo do lado do carrinho do Hikaru)_

_(Nova fila de beybladers em volta dos carrinhos pra apertar a Momoko)_

_**Takashi: **__Nossa, Satsuki... você falou um monte... isso é que é CDF... estou impressionado! _

_**Satsuki: **__Oh, que é isso, Takashi, eu só falei o básico! Eu podia continuar o meu discurso dizendo que meus pais se casaram quando eram relativamente jovens, e mesmo assim já tem grandes carreiras profissionais! E podia dizer também que é só por minha causa que eles decidiram parar de se mudar, e vão ficar em Tóquio até pelo menos eu poder morar sozinha! (olhos de cientista louca-alucinada brilhando perigosamente) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gargalhada fatal da Satsuki)_

_**Takashi: **__Tá, Satsuki... tudo bem que você está empolgada... mas será que eu posso apresentar a minha família agora? (vestindo uma armadura para o caso da Satsuki revidar)_

_**Satsuki:**__Não! Todos já conhecem a sua família! Todo mundo sabe que a sua mãe é a chefe dos WATB e odeia o seu pai, um hoteleiro de Hong Kong! Eles não precisam mais aparecer! Nossas famílias é que precisam! Ryuma e Natsuko Kinomoto merecem mais espaço nesta história! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!_

_**Yuy: **__Satsuki, já chega. ¬¬''' Você está parecida demais com a Ann e a Cathy em seu modo de dominação do mundo. _

_**Satsuki: **__(voltando ao normal) To mesmo? O.õ_

_**Yuy: **__Sim_

_**Satsuki:**__Oh, então tá! Eu vou deixar vocês para apertar a minha irmãzinha mais um pouquinho! (some em uma nuvem de fumaça lilás)_

_**Takashi: **__BUáááááá! Agora eu não tenho mais o que falar! A Satsuki falou tudo que eu tinha que falar... (Takashi fica chorando mais um pouquinho até ter uma idéia) Já sei! Eu posso falar da família demoníaca do Yuy! Dos segredos que o pai e o avô dele guardam naqueles olhos azuis sinistros que..._

_(Takashi lançado longe)_

_**Yuy: **__Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar inventando mentiras sobre as famílias dos outros sem verificar se estes outros estão por perto. ¬¬' E a minha família se resume ao meu avô super-em-forma-para-alguém-de-sessenta-e-tantos-anos, pais psicopatas que querem dominar e um irmãozinho que se acha o "bunitinho, fofinho, carismático e bom de apertar". É, é a família perfeita. ¬¬''_

_**Felipe: **__Sarcasmo em alta por aqui... Dá até pra sentir o cheiro... (farejando o ar)_

_**Yuy: **__O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_**Felipe: **__Ah, é que eu vi que você estava reclamando da sua família, então decidi aproveitar e reclamar da minha também... Primeiro: Meus pais se chamam Fernando e Fernanda. Segundo: os dois são empresários capitalistas que vivem banhados na grana e cercados de trabalho. Terceiro: eles passam mais tempo no escritório do que em casa e nunca conseguem falar comigo quando eu tô em casa. Legal, né?_

_**Yuy: **__Isso explica tudo..._

_**Felipe: **__Tudo o que? _

_**Yuy: **__O seu comportamento extravagante de quem quer chamar a atenção por qualquer motivo idiota. Você é só um garotinho carente que precisa de atenção..._

_**Luiz: **__Ui, ui... o garotinho carente tá precisando de companhia, é? _

_(Felipe pulando em cima do Luiz)_

_**Felipe: **__Repete! Repete se for viado!_

_**Luiz: **__(boca bem fechada)_

_**Felipe: **__Repete se for homem!_

_**Luiz: **__Eu disse que..._

_**Felipe: **__Viado! Viado! _

_(Felipe e Luiz se pegando no chão)_

_**Cristiano: **__Capitão! (carinha de inocente assustado) Esse tipo de coisa tem que ser feita no quarto, com a porta trancada... naõ no chão onde criancinhas inocentes pisam e podem ver tudo..._

_**Felipe e Luiz: **__O.O_

_**Cristiano: **__Ah, sim, e meu pai se chama Roberto é um banqueiro que não se muda, e minha mãe se chama Cristina e é secretária do meu pai e meu irmão de cinco anos se chama Cristian e todo mundo diz que ele é mais ingênuo do que eu! (carinha de anjinho santinho que não faz insinuações sobre as ações de seu capitão e vice-capitão) (Cristiano cria asas e sai voando por aí tocando harpa)_

_**Ayatá: **__Essa saída foi desnecessária... u.ú_

_**Carlos: **__Oh... Eu também quero... (Carlos tenta voar e se estabaca no chão)_

_**Ayatá: **__Carlos? O.õ_

_**Carlos: **__zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**Ayatá: **__Sem surpresas por aqui... u.ú (Usa uma flecha pra mandar o corpo adormecido pra algum lugar misterioso fora do campo de visão das pessoas do off-talk)_

_O pai do Carlos é médico. E a mãe dele é uma Guia Turística que conhece cada canto de Salvador. Nenhum dos dois me parece muito dorminhoco, acho que é só o Carlos que é assim mesmo..._

_E os pais do Luiz são os cientistas que trabalham na Antártica e só vêem o filho no inverno. E o Neuville, irmão do Luiz, mora na Alemanha e é um ano mais velho que o Hehashiro. _

_**Hehashiro: **__Grande coisa, ser mais velho... u.ú_

_**Ayatá: **__Você sabia que o Luiz e o Toshihiro ficaram discutindo na luta deles pra ver quem era o melhor irmão, né? _

_**Hehashiro: **__Ora, indiozinho com problemas de crescimento, não há dúvidas quanto ao melhor irmão... Sou eu! (fazendo pose de fodão)_

_**Neuville: **__Isso é o que veremos..._

_(Hehashiro e Neuville sumindo em nuvens de fumacinhas pra fazer uma daquelas coisas que se a Lily estivesse por perto o Hehashiro não faria)_

_**Ayatá: **__Pra encerrar a minha participação neste off-talk, só me resta dizer que eu não sei direito quem é a minha mãe e que o meu pai é o cacique da minha tribo. E não, eu não sou favorecido por causa disso. _

_**David: **__Certeza que não, gênio CDF?_

_**Ayatá: **__Não, eu não sou. Tá certo que sou o único que conhece alguma coisa sobre beyblade e que já viajou pra fora da mata, mas isso não quer dizer nada..._

_**David: **__Sim, claro... (se fazendo)_

_**Ayatá: **__Bem, eu não tenho mais que ficar por aqui, então vou-me embora! (Ayatá some em outra nuvem de fumacinha sem destino certo)_

_**David: **__E ele esqueceu de dizer que tem um macaco de estimação... _

_Mas quem liga? _

_Minha família é mais legal que a dele! ò.ó_

_Tá, meus pais não trabalham, a gente mora no meio do nada no meio do nada no meio do nada, mas somos muito felizes! Eu, meu pai e minha mãe de menos de quarenta anos de idade e o meu irmão mais novo que é oito anos mais novo do que eu! _

_**Mário: **__Você tem só um irmão?_

_**David: **__Aham. Meus pais pararam de ter filhos quando descobriram que a possibilidade de passar hemofilia pra todo mundo era grande. Meu irmão também é doente, tadinho dele... (fazendo cara de coitadinho)_

_**Lily: **__Ah, pobre Jason... Eu vou protegê-lo e cuidar muito bem dele também! Ou não me chamo Lily Brum! (olhos da Lily em chamas)_

_**David: **__Oh, não! Jason, corra por sua vida! (David agarrando o irmão e correndo para longe, longe, longe...)_

_**Lily: **__Humpf... Eu querendo ajudar e eles reclamando... _

_**Mário: **__E que tal falar sobre a sua família, Lily?_

_**Lily: **__Não tem muito o que falar... Meu pai é um empresário que começou a ganhar algum dinheiro depois do fim do _Apartheid_ e minha mãe morreu quando eu era bem pequena._

_**Mário: **__Ah, eu sinto muito, Lily..._

_**Lily: **__(sorrindo) Que nada, já passou... E você?_

_**Mário:**__ Bem... meus pais são agricultores e eu tenho... (passam quatro vultos pequenos correndo mais do que o David) quatro... (passam os quatro vultos de novo) irmãos mais novos... (os quatro vultos param de correr pra ficar na frente do Mário)_

_**Hakkin: **__Oi!_

_**Latifa: **__Oi!_

_**Uuken: **__Oi!_

_**Sharifa: **__tchau!_

_(Os quatro irmãos do Mario começam a correr tanto que tudo fica coberto de poeira)_

_(Mário e Lily ficam sem ver nada)_

_(Mário e Lily começam a tossir)_

_(Mário e Lily desmaiam sem ar)_

_**Hakkin: **__Não percam o próximo capítulo, as fichas dos Soldier of Russia!_

_**Latifa: **__E depois das fichas, a continuação das apresentações familiares!_

_**Uuken: **__Continuem ligados!_

_**Sharifa: **__E dexa review! XDDDDD_

_TSUDZUKU... _

_(continua, pros analfabetos que não sabem japonês! u.ú) _


	114. Soldier of Russia

__

**Nota do James: **Sumanai! Sumanai minna! Eu planejava postar esse fichão mais cedo, mas faz dois dias que eu tô acordando com dor de cabeça (pontualmente das oito e meia da manhã à uma da tarde) e meu dia fica improdutivo. O próximo capítulo sai no aniversário do Mário, e eu vou tentar postar dois capítulo por semana a partir de agora. Eu andei fazendo as contas e acho que mais vinte capítulos e essa fic estará terminada! Falta pouco agora! n.n''

Bem, aproveitem, e deixem reviews ou os Soldier of Russia vão fazer vocês terem pesadelos! MWAHAHAHAHHAA!!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**SOLDIER OF RUSSIA**_

_**YOSHIYUKI YUY**_

**NOME: **YOSHIYUKI YUY

**FERA-BIT: **CERES (UNICÓRNIO)

**IDADE: **6

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **10/06/1997

**SIGNO: **GÊMEOS

**SÉRIE: **8ª

**PAI: **HAJIME YUY (ENGENHEIRO E PRESIDENTE DA BBA RUSSA)

**MÃE: **KINO YUY (TÉCNICA EM COMPUTAÇÃO)

**IRMÃOS: **KOICHI YUY (14)

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **TODAS

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **NENHUMA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **CHOCOLATE E DOCES EM GERAL

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **COISAS AMARGAS

**PERSONALIDADE: **YOSHIYUKI É O LÍDER DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA.

DE INÍCIO, YOSHIYUKI PARECIA UMA CRIANÇA ALEGRE E INOFENSIVA, LOGO CONQUISTANDO A SIMPATIA DA MAIORIA DOS TAICHI. DURANTE AS VIAGENS DA EQUIPE JAPONESA PELO MUNDO, ESTAVA SEMPRE POR PERTO, OBSERVANDO-OS E ANALISANDO-OS SEM QUE ELES PERCEBESSEM.

DEPOIS DE "FALHAR" NA EDUCAÇÃO DE KOICHI, HAJIME YUY DECIDIU TENTAR NOVAMENTE, COM OUTROS MÉTODOS. PRECISAVA DE UM FILHO PARA COLOCAR SEUS PLANOS EM PRÁTICA, E YOSHIYUKI SERVIU PERFEITAMENTE PARA SEUS PROPÓSITOS. O GAROTO É UM GÊNIO POLIGLOTA QUE, POR ESCOLHA PRÓPRIA, ESTÁ OITO ANOS A FRENTE DAS OUTRAS CRIANÇAS DE SUA IDADE NA ESCOLA, EMBORA SUA INTELIGÊNCIA SEJA SUFICIENTE PARA COLOCÁ-LO NA UNIVERSIDADE.

YOSHIYUKI, ASSIM COMO TODOS OS YUY NASCIDOS NOS ÚLTIMOS 400 ANOS, TEM OLHOS AZUIS GRANDES E BRILHANTES E CABELO MUITO PRETO E MUITO LISO. SEU SORRISO MEIA-LUA, ANTES ADORADO, PASSOU A SER ODIADO PELOS BEYBLADERS REUNÍDOS EM MOSCOU POR ESTAR SEMPRE PRESENTE E SE ALARGAR A NÍVEIS FISICAMENTE IMPOSSÍVEIS CADA VEZ QUE O GAROTINHO SENTIA-SE SATIFESTO COM ALGUMA COISA.

APESAR DE SUA POUCA IDADE, SUA FORÇA NÃO TEM COMPARAÇÃO. ATÉ O MOMENTO, É O ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUE DERROTAR OS OUTROS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA, O QUE FAZ COM CERTA FACILIDADE. ESTÁ CERTO DE QUE, QUANDO CHEGAR A HORA, NÃO VAI TER DIFICULDADES EM DERROTAR SEU IRMÃO, RUMIKO E QUALQUER OUTRO ADVERSÁRIO QUE CRUZE O SEU CAMINHO.

"OS SONHOS PODEM VIRAR PESADELOS"

_**

* * *

**_

**NOME**: VLADMIR IGOROV TCHELL

**FERA-BIT**: CASTIL (MORCEGO)

**IDADE:**13

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO:** 15/03/1990

**SIGNO**: PEIXES

**PAI**: IGOR BORISOV TCHELL (FALECIDO)

**MÃE**: ANYA GRYGORIEVNA TCHELL (FALECIDA)

**IRMÃOS:** NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA**: GEOGRAFIA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA**: BIOLOGIA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** NATAÇÃO

**COMIDA QUE MAIS GOSTA**: CARNE DE PORCO

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA:** QUALQUER BEBIDA QUE NÃO SEJA ÁGUA

**PERSONALIDADE:** VLADMIR É O MAIS VELHO DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA.

SEUS PAIS MORRERAM NUM ACIDENTE DE CARRO QUANDO SE DIRIGIAM PARA A MATERNIDADE. ESTAVA CHOVENDO E O CARRO CAPOTOU E CAIU NUM RIO. TODOS OS OCUPANTES DO VEÍCULO – OS PAIS E AVÓS DO GAROTO – MORRERAM NA HORA, APENAS SUA MÃE, ANYA, CONSEGUIU SER SALVA. ELA CHEGOU COM VIDA AO HOSPITAL, PORÉM MORREU LOGO APÓS DAR-LHE UM NOME. LOGO DEPOIS, FOI MANDADO PARA UM ORFANATO ONDE VIVERIA PELOS PRÓXIMOS DOZE ANOS, UM LUGAR QUE O ENSINARA A GUARDAR SUAS EMOÇÕES E NÃO CONFIAR EM NINGUÉM, APENAS EM SI MESMO. SEU JEITO CALMO E SÉRIO É CONSEQÜÊNCIA DESTE APRENDIZADO.

DESDE PEQUENO, MOSTROU GRANDE AFINIDADE COM A ÁGUA, TORNANDO-SE EM UM POUCO TEMPO UM EXÍMIO NADADOR E UMA CRIANÇA CAPAZ DE RESISTIR ÀS PIORES TEMPESTADES. OS VENTOS E A CHUVA NÃO SÃO OBSTÁCULOS PARA ELE, ASSIM COMO RIOS COM FORTES CORRENTEZAS OU O MAR AGITADO. A ÁGUA É O SEU ELEMENTO, E NELA ELE SE SENTE EM CASA.

DEPOIS DE YOSHIYUKI, É O MAIS FORTE DA EQUIPE. POR SER O MAIS VELHO E MAIS CALMO, ACABOU SENDO NOMEADO VICE-LÍDER DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA, TOMANDO DECISÕES E COMANDANDO OS COLEGAS QUANDO YOSHIYUKI NÃO ESTÁ PRESENTE. QUASE SEMPRE GANHA DE NAYHALIYA E ISAAC EM BATALHAS, COM ALGUMAS POUCAS EXCEÇÕES.

"O PASSADO ESTÁ MORTO."

_**

* * *

**_

**NOME: **NATHALIYA ALEXANDROVA KOTT

**FERA-BIT: **CIESEL (FÊNIX)

**IDADE: **12

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO: **05/01/1991

**SIGNO: **CAPRICÓRNIO

**SÉRIE: **6ª

**PAI: **ALEXANDRE LEONIDOVICH KOTT (FALECIDO)

**MÃE: **KATARINA OLEGOVNA KOTT (FALECIDA)

**IRMÃOS: **NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **NENHUMA

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO: **NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE: **NENHUM

**COMIDA QUE MAIS GOSTA: **COISAS APIMENTADAS

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA: **PANQUECA

**PERSONALIDADE: **NATHALIYA É A MESTRA DO FOGO.

EM 1996, QUANDO TINHA CINCO ANOS DE IDADE, SEUS PAIS MORRERAM EM UM INCÊNDIO QUE DESTRUIU SUA CASA. DEPOIS DISTO, A GAROTA FOI MANDADA PARA UM ORFANATO, ONDE VIVEU COM VLADMIR E OUTRAS CRIANÇAS ATÉ SER ADOTADA NOVAMENTE EM 2002. NESTA OCASIÃO, HAJIME YUY ESTAVA A PROCURA DAS CRIANÇAS IDEIAS PARA SEUS PLANOS, E AS DUAS CRIANÇAS LOGO CHAMARAM SUA ATENÇÃO, PELO MENOS SEGUNDO O PRÓPRIO HAJIME.

PROVAVELMENTE POR CAUSA DO INCÊNDIO, NATHALIYA POSSUIU UMA TOLERÂNCIA FORA DO NORMAL A ALTAS TEMPERATURAS, E OS TREINAMENTOS COMO MESTRA DE CIESEL, A FÊNIZ DE FOGO, SOMENTE REALÇARAM ESTA HABILIDADE. UMA VEZ EM SINTONIA COM A FERA-BIT, PODE CRIAR CHAMAS PODEROSAS O SUFICIENTE PARA DESTRUIR UM PRÉDIO INTEIRO, E MESMO QUANDO NÃO ESTÁ LUTANDO O CALOR EMANADO DE SEU CORPO TORNA QUALQUER CONTATO FÍSICO COM OUTRAS PESSOAS PRATICAMENTE IMPOSSÍVEL, A NÃO SER QUE ELAS ESTEJAM PREPARADAS OU ACOSTUMADAS.

ENTRE TODOS OS MEMBROS DE SUA EQUIPE, NATHALIYA É A MAIS AGRESSIVA E AGITADA. NÃO GOSTA DE RECUSAR DESAFIOS, NÃO FOGE DE LUTAS E TEM PRAZER EM DERROTAR QUALQUER ADVERSÁRIO. SUA PERSONALIDADE É EXPLOSIVA, E NÃO SÃO MUITOS OS QUE CONSEGUEM SEGURÁ-LA UMA VEZ QUE ESTÁ IRRITADA.

.**"**BUSCAR A FELICIDADE SÓ TRAZ INFELICIDADE."

_**

* * *

**_

**NOME**: ISAAC ISAAKOV KUELT

**FERA-BIT**: COMULK (URSO POLAR)

**IDADE:**11

**DATA DE NASCIMENTO:** 20/12/1991

**SIGNO**: SAGITÁRIO

**SÉRIE: **6ª

**PAI**: ISAAC ANATOLIEV KUELT (FALECIDO)

**MÃE**: OLGA NIKOLAIEVNA KUELT (FALECIDA)

**IRMÃOS:** NÃO TEM

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS GOSTA**: MÚSICA

**MATÉRIA QUE MAIS DETESTA**: CIÊNCIAS EXATAS EM GERAL

**ANIMAL DE ESTIMAÇÃO:** NÃO TEM

**OUTRO ESPORTE:** NENHUM

**COMIDA QUE MAIS GOSTA**: MASSAS

**COMIDA QUE MAIS DETESTA:** OVO

**PERSONALIDADE:** ISAAC É O MESTRE DO GELO.

ENTRE OS MEMBROS DE SUA EQUIPE ADOTADOS POR HAJIME YUY, ISAAC FOI O QUE VIVEU MAIS TEMPO COM OS PAIS, E POR ISSO GUARDA AINDA MUITAS LEMBRANÇAS DELES. ISAAC E OLGA KUELT MORRERAM EM UM ACIDENTE DE TREM QUANDO IAM DE IRKUTK, A CIDADE EM QUE MORAVAM NA SIBÉRIA, PARA MOSCOU. UMA EXPLOSÃO EM UM DOS VAGÕES FEZ O TREM DESCARRILAR NO MEIO DE UMA TEMPESTADE DE NEVE. ENQUANTO ESPERAVA PELO SOCORRO, A MÃE DO GAROTO PROTEGEU-O DO FRIO COM SEU CORPO, GARANTINDO A SOBREVIVÊNCIA DO FILHO ARRISCANDO SUA PRÓPRIA VIDA. QUANDO O RESGATE FINALMENTE CHEGOU, ENCONTRO APENAS UM GAROTO APAVORADO NO MEIO DE CORPOS SEM VIDA.

LOGO DEPOIS DO ACIDENTE, HAJIME YUY APARECEU E SE DISSE CHOCADO COM A NOTÍCIA DO ACIDENTE E ESTAVA INTERESSADO EM ADOTAR O GAROTO. ERA O FIM NO ANO DE 2001, E ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS NATHALIYA E VLADMIR SE JUNTARAM A ELE E YOSHIYUKI PARA FORMAR OS SOLIDER OF RUSSIA.

POR MORAR NA SIBÉRIA E POR CAUSA DO ACIDENTE NO TREM, ISAAC CONSEGUE SUPORTAR BAIXÍSSIMAS TEMPERATURAS SEM FICAR HIPOTÉRMICO, SENTE-SE MAIS À VONTADE EM AMBIENTES COM TEMPERATURAS NEGATIVAS DO QUE EM TEMPERATURAS SUPERIORES A 20º C. SUA PELE ESTÁ SEMPRE FRIA E ELE NÃO PRECISA DE CASACOS, MESMO AO SAIR EM UMA TEMPESTADE DE NEVE. EM SINTONIA COM SUA FERA-BIT, UM URSO POLAR DE ARMADURA, CONSEGUE CONGELAR QUALQUER AMBIENTE, ATÉ MESMO UM DESERTO.

SEUS PAIS ERAM MÚSICOS, E O GAROTO APRENDEU COM ELES A TOCAR VIOLINO E PIANO. NÃO CONSEGUE ESQUECÊ-LOS, POR MAIS QUE TENTE, O QUE O TORNA O MEMBRO MAIS FRACO DA EQUIPE.

"TUDO NEM SEMPRE É O QUE PARECE SER"

_**

* * *

**__Bem, aqui estamos nós, os Soldier of Russia, apresentando o nosso fichão e falando bobagens no off-talk exclusivo da nossa equipe! XDDD_

_**Igorov: **__Eu não estou a fim de falar bobagens. Tenho uma reputação pra manter u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__Eu também! ò.ó Não posso ficar aqui falando bobagens, preciso ir treinar e destruir uns prédios em ruínas com a minha beyblade... ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **__Esperem!__Eu tive uma idéia! n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que idéia? XD_

_**Isaakov: **__Já que os outros beybladers estavam apresentando a família deles no off-talk passado e vão continuar apresentando as famílias deles no próximo off-talk, por que a gente não usa o nosso off-talk exclusivo pra falarmos das nossas famílias também? n.n_

_**Igorov: **__Seria uma ótima idéia se eu soubesse algo mais dos meus pais além dos nomes deles e que eles estavam dirigindo um carro em um dia de chuva. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mentira! XD Você sabe que seu avô paterno se chamava Boris e seu avô materno se chamava Grygory. XD Não é, Vladmir Filho-de-Igor?XDD_

_**Igorov: **__Essa informação não é exatamente relevante para a história, Yoshiyuki. u.ú Meus avós aparecem nessa fic tanto quanto a sua avó. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Minha avó morreu quando meu pai era adolescente inconseqüente. XDDD Ela é citada nessa fic. XDDD_

_**Igorov: **__Meus avós são citados na minha ficha. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__Ah, chega vocês dois! Essa conversa já tá irritando! ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **__É, está mesmo! Eu quero falar dos meus pais também! n.n_

_**Alexandrova: **__Você é o nosso membro mais fraco, vai falar por último! ò.ó_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então agora é a sua vez, Nathaliya! XDDDD_

_**Alexandrova: **__Eu sei tanto sobre os meus pais quanto o Vladmir sabe sobre os dele. O Vladmir aliás odeia quando a gente chama ele de "Vova" porque era assim que a diretora no orfanato chamava ele quando queria que ele fizesse um favor cretino. ò.ó_

_**Igorov: **__Obrigado por revelar os meus podres, Nathasha. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__De nada, Vova. ò.ó_

_(Alexandrova e Igorov com sorrisos cínicos) _

_**Isaakov: **__Nathaliya, fala logo alguma coisa pra eu poder falar dos meus pais! n.n (cutucando a Alexandrova como se fosse uma criancinha insistente) _

_**Alexandrova:**__ Eu lembro pouca coisa. Lembro que o meu pai era grande e tinha uma barba que pinicava quando ele tentava me beijar e que a minha mãe usava um rabo de cavalo com duas mechas soltas. ò.ó Ah, e o meu avô Leonid trabalhava para a KGB. ò.ó_

_**Isaakov: **__Verdade? O.O_

_**Alexandrova: **__Aham. ò.ó Eu lembro dos meus pais falando sobre isso quando eu era menor. E eu lembro do meu avô ser um cara cheio de cicatrizes e um ar de gente importante. ò.ó Acho que ele morreu em algum ponto do meio da década de noventa... O.õ _

_**Isaakov: **__Até que você lembra bastante coisa pra alguém que viveu só cinco anos com eles! n.n_

_**Alexandrova: **__Minha memória é boa. u.ú É estranho, eu lembro da profissão do meu avô, mas não da profissão dos meus pais... O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Estranho, né? XDDD Eu sei o que o meu pai faz! XDDD E eu ajudo ele! XDD _

_**Igorov: **__Todos nós sabemos disso, Yoshiyuki. u.ú Seu pai é o pai mais conhecido da fic. u.ú _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__E o mais malvado, o mais frio, o mais assustador, o mais forte, o mais poderoso, o mais... XDDD_

_**Isaakov: **__A gente já entendeu... n.n Posso falar dos meus pais agora? n.n _

_**Coro dos Soldier of Russia: **__Pode, Isaac! _

_**Isaakov: **__Meu pai era pianista e minha mãe era violinista. Eles moravam em Irkutski, mas estavam sempre viajando para vários lugares do mundo pra tocar. E eu ia com eles quando era menor. Eles me levavam pra passear pela Europa toda, mas eu só lembro dos teatros imensos e das salas de concerto lotadas de gente que iam lá pra assistir eles se apresentando. (Olhos do Isaakov brilhando) E eu ficava sempre na primeira fila e me assustava quando eles se levantavam pra aplaudir, e ficavam aplaudindo até o meu pai voltar e tocar mais uma música. E eu aprendi a tocar com eles! n.n_

_(Surge um piano do nada na frente do Isaakov)_

_(Isaakov começa a tocar)_

_(Isaakov se esquece do mundo e seus companheiros começam a dançar)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Hey, gente, olha só que interessante! XDD A equipe dos vilões vai ser a primeira a acabar o off-talk de uma maneira pacífica! XDD_

_**Alexandrova:**_ _Pois é! ò.ó Eu faria oposição a isso, na minha posição de vilã violenta e estressada que destrói tudo que vê, mas como isso é um off-talk e só tem bobagens por aqui, eu concordo em fazer isso! ò.ó_

_**Igorov:**__ Vamos encerrar dançando ao som do piano do Isaakov... u.u_

_(Igorov, Alexandrova e Yoshiyuki dançando por tempo indeterminado só pra não repetir o fim de todo off-talk de Beyblade 2)_

_OWARI _


	115. Reencontros

_(Reabem as cortinas)_

_(No off-talk de antes do fich__ão dos Soldier of Russia, os irmãos do Mário causaram o caos que encerrou o capítulo. Agora, fingimos que tudo ainda está normal e os quatro já se retiraram, para que as outras equipes também possam apresentar as suas famílias antes de começar o capítulo propriamente dito onde todas as famílias aparecem)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Viu, eu disse que atacar com uma trança fazia mais efeito! (Toshihiro e Len voltando da guerra dos cabelos) _

_**Len: **__Só porque você quer... (Len com um olho roxo e uma bochecha inchada e Toshihiro sem nenhum arranhão)_

_**Jun: **__Meninos, fiquem quietos! Nós temos coisas bem importantes pra fazer agora! _

_**Len: **__Temos? O.õ_

_**Jun:**__ Claro que temos! Qual você acha que é o propósito desse off-talk, hein? _

_**Len: **__Não sabia que off-talks tinham propósito! O.O_

_**Jun: **__(Sem palavras porque na verdade tem a mesma opinião que o Len) o.o_

_**Chang: **__Bem, esse é um off-talk especial! Tão especial que começou antes mesmo do capítulo em si!_

_**Kian: **__Mas isso não era porque a gente tinha que apresentar as nossas famílias antes delas aparecerem na história pra dar informações extras para os leitores antes deles lerem os encontros emocionados e caóticos? _

_**Emy: **__Kian, você não é o CDF da sua equipe, não devia dizer essas coisas profundas! u.ú_

_**Kian: **__É que todo mundo da minha equipe já tinha aparecido, eu tinha que aparecer também, e essa era a única coisa que eu podia dizer... n.n_

_**Emy: **__Está bem, dessa vez passa. Mas se você fizer isso de novo, o Estatuto dos CDFs de Plantão vai te processar por plágio, está ouvindo? _

_**Kian: **__O que é um Estatuto dos CDFs de Plantão? O.õ_

_(BEybladers com cara de "Ah, não! Ele perguntou!")_

_(Musiquinha clímax)_

_(As luzes se apagam)_

_(Uma luz de refletor ilumina um palco)_

_(Aparecem a Em__y, a Lily, a Satsuki, o Ayatá e a Gaby vestindo roupas idênticas de grupo de sapateado segurando bengalas e chapéus exóticos no palco)_

_(Eles começam a cantar e dançar como se fossem profissionais) _

_**Satsuki: **__(cantando) O Estatuto..._

_**Coro dos outros CDFs: **__O Estatuto..._

_**Satsuki:**__... dos CDFs,..._

_**Coro dos outros CDFs: **__... dos CDFs..._

_(Satsuki e os outros CDFs começam a sapatear e a cantar em um showzinho muito bizarro)_

_**Satsuki: **__É o que regula..._

_**Lily: **__Sua inteligência..._

_**Emy: **__Sua esperteza..._

_**Ayatá: **__Te dá emprego..._

_**Gaby: **__E te ajuda..._

_**Todos os CDFs: **__A lutar contra os idiotas, anencéfalos, mentecaptos, indignos e fanfarrões!_

_**Satsuki: **__Teste de Q.I.!_

_**Ayatá: **__Resolva aqui!_

_**Emy: **__Se quer entrar..._

_**Gaby: **__Tem que provar!_

_**Lily: **__Ser mais esperto que o patrão aqui!_

_**Coro dos CDFs: **__E recompensas mil a uma mente sutil! Acima dos outros, voe alto! Porque você é um CDF, a inteligência em um salto!_

_(A musiquinha toca as últimas notas)_

_(Cinco CDFs fazem a pose final de encerramento)_

_(Os poucos beyblades que não dormiram, vomitaram ou foram embora aplaudiram educadamente só pra não apanhar depois)_

_**Kian: **__Ah, tá... entendi... o.õ (Com cara de quem não entendeu, mas não vai perguntar de novo pra não ter que ver outro showzinho ridículo)_

_**Jun: **__Enfim, voltando ao assunto... (Jun aparece super-bronzeada de biquíni) _

_**Kian: **__Onde você estava, Jun? _

_**Jun: **__Eu e o Len aproveitamos aquela imitação barata de musical e sapateado pra ir curtir o sol na praia, aproveitando o final do verão. (Olhar significativo pro Len) Depois da minha fic de aniversário, ele ficou bem mais romântico..._

_**Kian: **__(mostrando a língua) Vamos pular os detalhes... Ainda não estamos no horário pra essas coisas... (mostra a língua de novo)_

_**Mário: **__(Aparece do nada) Hoje é meu aniversário! Eu tenho vinte e um anos! _

_**Ann: **__Legal, agora some, porque esse off-talk tá reservado pros WATB, Blue Fish, Girl Power e Europe Fire! apresentarem suas famílias! (Cara de poucos amigos que todo mundo conhece e teme)_

_**Mário: **__Mas... Mas... ç.ç_

_**Ann: **__Sem mas! Eu deixo você encerrar o off-talk se faz tanta questão... ò.ó_

_**Mário: **__Oh, muito obrigado, Ann! (Se ajoelha emocionado na frente da Ann)_

_**Hehashiro: **__Já chega, você tá envergonhando a equipe... u.ú (Hehashiro arrasta o Mário pra longe)_

_**Jun: **__Enfim, voltando ao assunto... (sensação de _deja vu)

_**Len: **__(também super-bronzeado de sunguinha de tubarão) Nós somos todos filhos únicos, porque na China é contra a lei ter um irmão. O.o_

_**Kian: **__Então porque o Toshihiro e o Hehashiro são irmãos?_

_**Hehashiro: **__Simples! O Toshihiro é o filho não-planejado e não-querido! XDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__T.T Buá, eu não sou querido! Snif, snif! T.T (Sai correndo chorando copiosamente)_

_(Lily olhando para o Hehashiro com cara de "vaiatrás-dele-pedir-desculpas-ou-eu-não-deixo-mais-você-encostar-na-nossa-filha") _

_(Hehashiro sai correndo atrás do Toshihiro)_

_**Lily: **__Bem, eu espero que a gente não continue morando na China então, porque eu quero ter mais filhos fofinhos como a Lhana! n.n_

_**David: **__Vocês vão ter um garoto depois da Lhana e vão chamar ele de David, né? XD_

_**Lily: **__Eu me recuso a responder a essa pergunta. ¬¬'_

_**David: **__(mostrando a língua como se fosse criancinha) Tá bom então! Melhor assim, eu sou mais o Jason. Não é, Jason?_

_**Jason: **__Aham! _

_(Os irmãos Dubiaku vão embora se fingindo de ofendidos)_

_**Jun:**__ Enfim, voltando ao assunto... (suspira com o novo _Deja Vu)

_**Marie: **__Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo! E meus pais moram separados, mas não se odeiam como os pais do Takashi! Eles só moram longe porque a minha mãe não conseguia ficar longe do trabalho e foi atrás de oportunidades no Canadá que ela não tinha na França. E o meu pai não quis largar o emprego dele, que é muito bom e dá muito dinheiro pra gente! n.n_

_**Dennis: **__(Aparece do nada e é uma cópia da Marie de cabelos curtos) Por isso eu moro com o meu pai e a Marie foi morar com a mamãe porque ela também quer ser modelo! XD _

_(Dennis põe um boné)_

_(Marie esconde o cabelo atrás de um boné)_

_(Os dois estão vestindo a mesma roupa)_

_(Ninguém mais sabe quem é quem)_

_**Dennis ou Marie: **__Anne Champollion e Henry Grint ainda se gostam muito, e nós nos gostamos muito também, e desafiamos vocês a dizerem quem é quem! _

_(Gêmeos começam a correr para todos os lados causando o caos – pra variar)_

_(Todo mundo desiste de pegar os gêmeos pra ver se por baixo do boné tem cabelo ou não e volta a fazer o que estava fazendo antes)_

_**Gaby: **__Meus pais são Tadeu e Karla Andrews e os dois professores de High School, eu me comunico com eles na linguagem de sinais, porque pra mim é bem mais fácil! (Gaby fazendo um monte de gestos com as mãos que ninguém entende)_

_(Aparecem os pais da Gaby fazendo outros gestos bizarros e todo mundo fica perdido no meio da conversa sem som)_

_**Elizabeth: **__Meu pai era um bombeiro muito bom que morreu no atentado de onze de setembro de 2001 tentando ajudar pessoas a descer da torre antes dela desabar. (olha para um lado, olha para o outro, volta a olhar pra frente) MALDITOS ÁRABES! ò.ó (olha para um lado, olha para o outro, volta a olhar pra frente) E a minha mãe é uma policial que trabalha investigando crimes macabros. O nome dela é Elisa. _

_**Elisa: **(aparece do nada em uma nuvem de fumaça)__Eu ouvi dizer que nesse off-talk há uma alta incidência de crimes contra a integridade mental das pessoas, é verdade? _

_**Elizabeth: **__n.n (tentando mentir de modo convincente) Não, mãe, claro que não... da onde você tirou uma coisa dessas?_

_(Elizabeth empurrando a mãe pra fora do off-talk)_

_**Elizabeth: **__A propósito, o nome do meu pai era Harry. Eu sempre lembro dele quando leio Harry Potter, e por isso ainda não li o sétimo e o sexto livro da série e tenho que brigar com a Catherine toda a vez que ela tenta me contar o final da história! _

_**Cathy: **__Ora, por favor, Beth! A essa altura do campeonato, todos já sabem que (alerta Spoiler!) e que (Spoiler de novo!) e (mais spoiler), e no fim o Harry (spoiler, spoiler, spoiler!)_

_**Elizabeth: **__Ahahaha, não ouvi nada do que você falou com aqueles alertas de spoiler que estava ali! XDDD_

_**Cathy: **__Droga, você vai ver só, Beth! Eu ainda vou te contar o final do Harry Potter antes de você ler o livro!_

_**Elizabeth: **__Por que você não nos fala da sua família, hein, Catherine? (cantarolando a pergunta de modo sugestivo)_

_(Um vulto bonito e misterioso aparece atrás da Cathy e agarra ela pela cintura)_

_**Vulto Bonito e Misterioso: **__É, Cathy, fala de mim para as pessoas! XDD_

_**Cathy: **__Cai fora, Daniel! Eu não preciso de você aqui!_

_**Daniel: **__Ah, maninha, isso não é jeito de tratar o seu irmão bonitão! As outras meninas vão ficar revoltadas!_

_(Meninas de Beyblade 2 babando pelo Daniel)_

_(Meninos de Beyblade 2 prontos pra partir a cara do Daniel)_

_**Vulto Bonito e Misterioso 2: **__Hey, não se esqueçam de mim! _

_(Meninas de Beyblade 2 babando pelo Vulto Bonito e Misterioso 2)_

_(Meninos de Beyblade 2 prontos para partir a cara do Vulto Bonito e Misterioso 2)_

_**William: **__Oh, não! É você! O.O_

_**Vulto Bonito e Misterioso 2: **__Sim, sou eu! (fazendo pose de fodão)_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu __Quem? O.õ_

_**Vulto Bonito e Misterioso 2: **__Marik Hopfiel, a seu dispor! Irmão mais velho do William, tudo que ele gostaria de ser! E grande amigo do Daniel também, desde que nos conhecemos naquele hotel em Moscou..._

_**William: **__É um pesadelo..._

_**Cathy: **__Sim, é um pesadelo... _

_(Daniel e Marik vão embora arrastando um monte de figurantes femininas com eles)_

_**Luiz: **__Pior do que isso só o meu irmão..._

_**Alice: **__Não, o meu irmão... XD_

_**Luiz e Alice: **__Nossos irmãos... XD_

_**Erik: **__Por que isso? _

_**Alice: **__Nós responderíamos agora, mas decidimos deixar a surpresa pra quando o capítulo começar pra valer! XDDD_

_**Luiz: **__É, vai ser bem mais interessante!_

_**Alice: **__Melhor do que os meus pais donos de padaria que me fazem comer pão todo o dia! XDD_

_**Erik: **__Oh, é, Alice não gosta de pão... o.õ_

_**Christie: **__E você tem a maior família da equipe, Erik. Não se sente deixando de lado ao ser obrigado a dividir a atenção de sua mãe, a única metade de seus progenitores que ainda permanece ao seu lado, com três outras criaturas indefesas do sexo feminino que te idolatram e te adoram apesar de tudo que você fez e pensa? _

_**Erik: **__Hum... não! 8D _

_**Alice: **__O Erik adora as irmãs que tem! XD_

_**Erik: **__Sim, todas elas! Principalmente a Brinja, (lê-se BRINIA!!! ò.ó), ela tem a mesma idade que você, Alice, e tem um gênio parecido com o meu..._

_**Chris**__**tie: **__Ah, meu Pai... salve-me desse infortúnio... (fingindo que desmaia)_

_**Franklin: **__Oh, Chris, não precisa ficar se achando a última bo(censurado) do mundo só porque seus pais ainda te chamam de Kataryzna e são funcionário públicos que recebem uma mer(censurado) de salário todo mês!__Pelo menos você não tem fu(censurado) pais que ficam tentando enfiar po(censurado) lições de boa-educação britânica na sua cabeça o tempo todo, nem um irmão panaca que vive com a camisa do fu(censurado) time de futebol e acredita em tudo que a minha mãe diz pra ele! _

_**Alice: **__Oh, Frank tem um irmão! XD_

_**Franklin: **__É, tenho. Um irmão mais novo. E meu pai é um executivo que trabalha em casa e sempre tem tempo pra mim. _

_**Felipe: **__(invejinha) _

_**Franklin: **__E eles se chamam Charles e Diana, isso não é interessante? _

_**Christie: **__Oh, é que nem aquela princesa que morreu a dez anos atrás e o marido dela que é o eterno príncipe da Inglaterra porque a mãe dele não morre nunca! _

_**Elizabeth: **__Viva Elizabeth II! _God save the Queen! _(interrompe só porque naõ tem nada melhor pra fazer)_

_**Erik: **__Bah, minha mãe é professora universitária, viu, aposto que é bem mais inteligente que o seu pai!_

_**Frank: **__Minha mãe também é professora! Só que ela se aposentou depois que casou com o meu pai, porque ela não precisa trabalhar com toda a grana que o meu pai ganha, e por isso ela é ainda mais inteligente que a sua mãe! Ahhahahaha_

_**Ann: **__Essa discussão não vai levar a lugar nenhum! _

_**John: **__É, não podemos ficar comparando quem é o melhor pai!_

_**Ann: **__Até porque nós concordamos que os nossos pais são os melhores!_

_**John: **__Paul e Julia Willians são um maestro e uma pianista, bem conhecidos e tudo mais! _

_**Emy: **__Grande coisa! O meu pai é um matemático muito inteligente, e a minha mãe é uma executiva também! _

_**William:**__ Ah, agora tá explicado de onde veio esse cérebro. Queria que meus pais fossem inteligentes assim... meu pai é um explorador aventureiro e minha mãe é uma veterinária. _

_**Daniel: **__Pelo menos sua mãe não é uma operadora de telemarketing..._

_(Daniel e Marik voltaram ninguém perceber)_

_(Cathy ficando bem vermelha)_

_**Cathy: **__Daniel... você... não... devia... ter dito... isso! _

_(Cathy pula em cima do Daniel)_

_(Marik corre por sua vida)_

_(Beybladers correm por suas vidas)_

_(Os outros irmãos dos beybladers correm por suas vidas)_

_(Cenas entre Daniel e Cathy ficam censuradas)_

_**Jun: **__Enfim, voltando ao assunto... (_deja vu _da sensação de _deja vu)

_**Kian: **__Já repararam que todas as equipes falaram das famílias deles menos a gente?_

_**Chang: **__Nós falamos que somos filhos únicos. u.u_

_**Kian: **__Mas isso é pouco! Ainda não disse que o meu pai é professor universitário que viaja alguns dias na semana pra dar aula e que a minha mãe é uma dona de casa que passa o dia em casa sem fazer nada. E não disse que eles se chamam Haidong e Fen Mei!_

_**Chang: **__Ah, se é assim eu não disse que o meu pai se chama Jia Yi e é um químico que não larga do trabalho nem em casa e fez eu criar um ódio irracional por química e que a minha mãe se chama Fei e é uma farmacêutica que trabalha junto com a mãe do Toshihiro e que também só fala de química em casa e aumentou ainda mais o meu ódio irracional por química!_

_**Ann: **__Nossa, eu não sabia que você tinha tanto ódio assim por química. o.o_

_**John: **__É, você é o típico cara que não parece ter ódio de nada e fica sempre zen..._

_**Chang: **__Isso é culpa do Hiwatari que não deixou eu aparecer direito. As aparências enganam, sabe..._

_**James: **__(aparece do nada) Hey, não põe a culpa em mim, seu calmo-tranquilão-caiu-em-caldeirão-de-suco-de-maracujá-quando-era-pequeno! (Some antes que o Chang possa retalhar)_

_**Marie: **__Original ele, não... Onde foi que eu vi a história do bebê que cai em um caldeirão com uma poção..._

_**Franklin: **__Asterix, o Gaulês... Jamie-chan está variando as fontes de bobagens randômicas dele..._

_**Chang: **__Hey, eu não caí em nenhum caldeirão quando era pequeno... _

_**Len: **__Mas tem que admitir que a idéia é boa..._

_**Chang: **__É, pode até ser... _

_(Beybladers imaginando um bebezão superalto caindo em um caldeirão fervente com suco de maracujá)_

_**Jun: **__Enfim, voltando ao assunto... (_deja vu _do _deja vu_ da sensação de _deja vu)

_**Len: **__Meu pai é goleiro, se chama Qi Yin e um dia eu vou ser melhor do que ele e vou me tornar um profissional internacional que vai defender a seleção da China na Copa do Mundo! _

_**Jun: **__Meu pai é um empresário, mas eu não sei do que, porque não tem muitas empresas ao redor de Xigaze. Ele se chama Chen Yan e passa o dia vagabundeando em casa esperando a minha mãe voltar do trabalho de telefonista dela._

_**Christie: **__Ainda existem telefonistas trabalhando?_

_**Jun: **__Na China rural, sim. Embora a minha mãe ache que com toda essa modernidade, logo, logo, ela vai ficar sem emprego, e com o meu pai se tornando um empresário de nada, nós vamos falir. É uma ótima perspectiva pro futuro, né?_

_**Len: **__Então eu vou levar você comigo quando eu for pra Europa, Jun! Vou ganhar muito dinheiro e vamos poder ajudar sua mãe a se sustentar! _

_**Jun: **__Wow, que namorado bom eu arranjei! Está até disposto a sustentar a sogra! XDDDD_

_**John: **__Oh, nós finalmente apresentamos todas as famílias! O.O_

_**Len: **__Ainda não, eu não disse que a minha mãe é a fisioterapeuta particular do meu pai e dos Blue Fish e agregados e que ela se chama Iwan Yin e me dá medo quando aparece no meu quarto com um saco de gelo pra eu colocar em algum machucado meu. u.ú_

_**John: **__Agora sim falamos tudo, certo?_

_**Todos: **__Sim! _

_**John: **__Ótimo, vamos chamar o Mário para encerrar o off-talk, já que é aniversário dele..._

_**Voz de criancinha misteriosa: **__Não tão rápido! XDD_

_**Gaby: **__Oh, de quem será a voz de criancinha misteriosa?_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana saem do canto escuro do off-talk e aparecem vestidos como super-heróis)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nós viemos aqui para colocar em prático o nosso plano de sumir com Hikaru Higurashi e nos tornarmos de novo as criaturas mais fofinhas, bunitinhas, carismáticas e boas de apertar do off-talk! XDD Não nos renderemos até termos o usurpador em nossas mãos! XDD_

_**Lhana: **__Isso, isso! XDDD_

_**Hikaru: **__XDDD_

_**Lhana: **__Oi, Hikaru! Será que a gente pode sair pra passear com você e brincar no parque? XDDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Binca no paqui! XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então vamos indo! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana pegam o Hikaru pela mão e vão embora)_

_(ATENÇÃO: IGNOREM O FATO DE QUE O HIKARU É DOIS ANOS MAIS VELHO QUE A LHANA!!! Isso é um off-talk, tudo pode acontecer...)_

_**Rumiko: **__OH, não! Será que a Lhana e o Yoshiyuki vão seqüestrar o meu irmão e dar um fim nele para que ele nunca mais apareça em um off-talk? _

_(Rumiko agarrada no Toshihiro morrendo de medo)_

_(Passa o Mário com uma câmera filmando o que a Lhana e o Yoshiyuki foram fazer com o Hikaru)_

_(Lhana e Yoshiyuki brincando com o Hikaru na areia)_

_(Hikaru todo sujo e nojento e com baba e ranho escorrendo pelo nariz formando uma meleca com areia)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana sorrindo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Finalmente! XD Finalmente! XDD Com o meu novo rival todo sujo e nojento coberto de ranho e baba, eu serei novamente a criança mais fofinha, bunitinha, carismática e boa de apertar de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Lhana: **__E eu serei a garotinha mais meiga, delicada e que hipnotiza o papai e o dindo sem fazer esforço! XDDDDD_

_**Hikaru: (**__Todo sujo de areia, ranho, baba e outras coisas impossíveis de identificar) XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Agora o tiozinho que tá filmando pode encerrar o off-talk, porque da próxima vez que a gente se encontrar, o Hikaru vai estar com sua idade normal de dois anos mais velho que a Lhana e seis anos mais novo do que eu e nós vamos estar junto com a Momoko pra fazer os grandes se arrependerem de terem nascido antes da gente! XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki, Lhana e Hikaru apontando para o Mário)_

_**Mário: **__E esse é o fim do off-talk do meu aniversário! O próximo capítulo vai aparecer no meio da semana que vem, não percam: a batalha entre os WATB e os Soldier of Russia em "Operaçaõ Mente"! _

_(Fecham as cortinas)_

* * *

CAPÍTULO CVII

REENCONTROS

1º de dezembro, madrugada.

As luzes do hotel há muito haviam sido apagadas. Mesmo assim, nenhum beyblade conseguia ficar na cama. Não eram muitos os que estavam com as malas prontas, e os mais desorganizados entraram em pânico ao perceberem que teriam que achar todas as suas coisas contando apenas com as luzes das feras-bit. Este era, por exemplo, o caso de Christie Robert, no _flat _201:

- Franky, Franky, eu não acho o meu _shampoo_ de uso noturno! – Exclamou ela, com Banni em seus calcanhares. – Tenho certeza de que ele estava no banheiro quando eu tomei banho depois da janta, mas agora não consigo mais achá-lo! – A garota entrava e saía do banheiro, puxando os cabelos e embaraçando-os sem perceber. – O que vai ser de mim se eu não achar o meu _shampoo _de uso noturno? Como é que eu vou tomar o banho de antes de dormir se eu não vou ter ao meu lado o meu _shampoo_ de uso noturno? O que vai acontecer se eu acordar pela manhã com o meu lindo e macio cabelo transformado em um amontoado de palha bagunçada pior do que o cabelo dos Urameshi? Franky, por favor, pára de olha pra esse espelho idiota e me ajuda a procurar!

Somente neste momento Franklin percebeu o desespero da amiga. Até aquele momento, como Christie dissera, mantinha-se absorto observando sua imagem refletida em um espelho portátil com bordados de ouro e pedras precisas encravadas.

- Chris, eu estou passando por um momento muito difícil aqui também, _porra, _fica quieta um segundo!

Ao perceber que o amigo estava de mau-humor, a polonesa parou o que estava fazendo para aproximar-se dele. Soltou um gritinho agudo quando o rosto de Franklin se tornou visível para ela, o que acabou atraindo Alice e Erik para o quarto da dupla.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o finlandês, alarmado. O estrondo e a porta quebrada eram conseqüência da sua afobação.

- Que grito foi aquele? Alguém se magoou? – Perguntou Alice, olhando de Franklin para Christie como se procurasse grandes cortes abertos espirrando sangue.

- Eu... Eu... – Franklin começou, seu rosto tapado pelo espelho. Ao baixá-lo, Erik e Alice também soltaram exclamações surpresas. – Eu tenho uma _porra _de uma espinha gigante no meio da minha testa, _caralho_!

- Oh, Franky, isso é mesmo uma tragédia! – Passada a surpresa, Erik rapidamente passou de companheiro preocupado com a saúde do líder para companheiro ansioso para provocar o líder. O mega sorriso de Alice voltou com força total quando ela também passou a provocar, seguindo a deixa do amigo:

- É mesmo! E agora? A tua imagem está arruinada! O nosso líder não pode aparecer com essa coisa tão nojenta na cara... A não ser, claro, que a maquiagem milagrosa da Chris faça mais milagres...

- Eu não vou usar _merda _nenhuma de maquiagem! Nem vem, _porra!_

Para desespero do líder, desta vez até mesmo Christie estava do lado de seu vice-líder, e em dois segundos, um estojo completo de maquiagem fácil que não estava ali antes apareceu em suas mãos enquanto se aproximava perigosamente do líder europeu.

- Ah, Franky, o que você está dizendo? Não pode estar achando que nós, uma equipe que tem muito orgulho da nossa classe e beleza estética, vamos deixar que o nosso _líder _– a ênfase na posição de Franklin no time fez Erik e Alice rirem, e o líder em questão engolir em seco. Não era todo o dia que ele era pressionado contra a parede por todos os seus companheiros de equipe, e esta sensação era um tanto desconfortável. – vá se apresentar aos seus genitores milionários com tamanha desgraça brotando de sua testa milionária? O que seus pais vão pensar? Os Hill com certeza vão achar que seu filhinho querido não está sendo bem cuidado neste país estranho cheio de comunistas, e podem até querer tirá-lo daqui, já imaginou? O que vai ser de nós quando enfrentarmos os Soldier of Russia se o nosso líder vai ter sido há muito extraditado para o seu país de origem por culpa de uma simples, gigante e nojenta espinha?

- Eu não vou usar essa _porra _dessa maquiagem! Eu me recuso! – Protestou Franklin. Segundos depois, ele estava pressionado literalmente contra a parede, impedido de fazer qualquer movimento por um Erik sorridente e uma Alice cuja boca assumira proporções surreais em seu sorriso.

- Você não está em poder de tomar decisões neste momento, Franky... – A fala de Erik soou para o líder europeu como uma espécie de sentença de morte. Até a sessão de tortura terminar, ele não ofereceu mais nenhuma resistência às atrocidades que Christie provavelmente fazia com seu rosto.

* * *

Alguns andares acima, os Taichi também viviam momentos de caos em suas tentativas de arrumar as malas antes do café da manhã. Ken e Takashi, fugindo dos comentários sarcásticos de Yuy quanto a sua desorganização e falta de agilidade para se aprontar, mesmo depois de tanto tempo fazendo e desfazendo malas, levaram todos os seus pertences para a sala, depositando-os em duas pilhas distintas no sofá. Depois de jogar e retirar desorganizadamente tudo da mala, a dupla chegou à conclusão de que seria preciso um pouco mais de organização para se aprontar. Depois disso, os dois fizeram ainda mais bagunça, pois ao procurar na pilha do sofá a coisas que arrumariam primeiro, tudo que eles encontrassem pelo caminho era jogado longe, espalhando-se pela sala.

No outro quarto, a presença de Satsuki era a única coisa que impedia Rumiko e Toshihiro de perder o controle e destruir o quarto. Ambos estavam muito bem acordados às quatro da manhã, ignorando o fato de que passaram as últimas vinte e duas horas sem fechar os olhos, movidos unicamente por sua ansiedade.

- Hikaru! Hikaru! Eu finalmente vou conhecer o Hikaru! Ah, Hikaru... – Enquanto desordenadamente jogava roupas e objetos em sua mala, Rumiko repetia o nome do irmãozinho como se fosse um mantra. Em sua cabeça, tentava imaginar como seria o bebê, com ele se pareceria, até formar a imagem de um bebê de cabelos castanhos curtos com olhos mais ou menos como os de Yoshiyuki, porém verdes, e um sorriso desdentado que lembrava muito Alice. Cada vez que pensava que em algumas poucas horas finalmente estaria cara a cara com o mais novo membro de sua família, seu coração dava saltos em seu peito, fazendo com que ela também pulasse pelo quarto. Se os Brasil Blade, os ocupantes do _flat _abaixo deles, não estivessem ocupados arrumando suas próprias malas, com certeza um deles teria aparecido para reclamar do barulho no teto.

- Nós vamos ficar juntos de novo! Vamos ficar juntos de novo! – Toshihiro tinha seu próprio mantra, que repetia ao fazer as malas, assim como Rumiko. A única diferença entre os dois era que o chinês conseguia ser organizado mesmo acometido por emoções extremas. Depois de cinco anos, finalmente os quatro Urameshi viveriam sob o mesmo teto. A expectativa de dividir um quarto com o irmão mais velho novamente depois de tantos anos mascarava qualquer cansaço que ele pudesse estar sentindo depois de passar quase um dia inteiro treinando com os amigos. Sua mente vagava por várias cenas imaginárias dele e de Hehashiro no quarto contando piadas, dividindo segredos ou simplesmente fofocando.

Satsuki, apesar de calma, também aguardava ansiosamente o momento de rever a família. Suas malas estavam praticamente prontas desde a manhã do dia anterior, assim como as de Yuy, por isso sua missão no quarto se resumia a vigiar os amigos e cuidar para que nenhum móvel fosse quebrado com a agitação.

- Hey, Rumiko, você acha que a Momoko e o Hikaru-chan vão ser bons amigos um dia? – A pergunta da loira pegou seus amigos desprevenidos. Rumiko parou de gritar o nome do irmão para pensar na resposta, enquanto Toshihiro mantinha-se estático observando as duas meninas.

- Por que não? Eles têm só um ano de diferença! Daqui a algum tempo eu tenho certeza que os dois vão brincar muito juntos! – Respondeu Rumiko, pulando em direção a Satsuki até abraçar a amiga. – Eles vão ser tão amigos quanto a gente, eu tenho certeza!

Depois disso, a calma e a prudência foram mandadas para o espaço sem prazo para o retorno, pois Rumiko e Satsuki começaram a imaginar o tipo de coisas que seus irmãos fariam durante os próximos anos, quando entrassem no jardim de infância, na escola, quando entrassem na puberdade...

As duas pararam de imaginar quando a adolescência dos irmãos passou a sugerir relacionamentos um pouco mais íntimos do que amizade.

* * *

O café da manhã foi mais barulhento do que o normal, com tantas vozes excitadas trocando informações sobre suas famílias e comparando irmãos, pais e mães para ver quem era o melhor, mais carinhoso, mais velho, mais bonito, mais simpático e até o mais gordo.

- Há, o meu pai tem 45 anos! – Começou William, o primeiro a querer apostar quem tinha o pai mais velho. – E a minha mãe tem 39!

- Ah, que novinhos! – Exclamou Cathy, na mesa ao lado. – Meu pai tem 49 anos. Duvido que algum pai aqui seja mais velho do que ele!

- Seu pai é tão velho assim? – Perguntou Elizabeth, surpresa. Seu pai teria 31 anos se estivesse vivo, e ela era mais velha do que amiga canadense.

- Eu tenho um irmão mais velho. Um infeliz que atende pelo nome de Daniel e tem quinze anos de idade. – Respondeu a mestra de Wirl, fechando os punhos ameaçadoramente ao lembrar-se do dito cujo. – Atualmente, é a pessoa que eu mais tenho vontade de matar. – As Girl Power se encolheram involuntariamente, e William novamente entrou na conversa.

- Sério? Eu também tenho um idiota como irmão mais velho. Ele se acha, tem várias namoradas e todo mundo diz que ele é mais bonito do que eu! – Os WATB e as Girl Power engoliram as risadinhas, e por sorte William não ouviu quando Marie cochichou para as companheiras que "não é muito difícil ser mais bonito do que ele, convenhamos..."

- Pela lógica, os pais mais velhos deveriam ser aqueles que têm os filhos mais velhos, não é? – Emy se esforçou para voltar à discussão inicial, visto que continuar falando de odiosos irmãos poderia acarretar em destruição do restaurante se continuasse por muito mais tempo. – Logo, os pais dos The Strongest devem ser mais velhos...

- Meu pai tem 49 anos. – Hehashiro, sentado na mesa atrás da equipe neozelandesa, também entrou na conversa. E o pai da Lily também tem a mesma idade.

- Como eu ia dizendo, meu pai é mesmo um dos mais velhos! – Exclamou Cathy, encarando William com um olhar de triunfo evidente.

- E quanto ao Mário e o David? – Emy perguntou, torcendo para que eles fossem cinqüentões, ou Cathy continuaria encarando seu companheiro de equipe por tempo indeterminado.

- Meus pais devem ser dos mais novos, na verdade... – David teve que levantar um pouco a voz para ser ouvido, já que estava sentado de frente para Hehashiro e consideravelmente distante dos WATB e Girl Power. – Os dois têm 35 anos. Quando eu nasci, eles eram bem novinhos...

- Não, os meus pais eram novinhos! – Ken foi o próximo a se intrometer. Os Taichi estavam sentados um pouco distante dos demais, porém o garoto passava perto da discussão enquanto repetia pela sétima vez seu ovo mexido com torradas e molho vinagrete. – Eles tiveram que se casar com dezessete anos porque a minha mãe ficou grávida por acidente. Aposto que ninguém é mais novo do que eles! Os dois não têm nem trinta anos ainda!

- Meu pai tem 28 anos! – Exclamou Marie. – Essa é a idade do seu pai, por um acaso? – Perguntou ela, olhando para Ken.

- Da minha mãe. – Respondeu o garoto, devolvendo no mesmo tom a provocação. – Meu pai acabou de fazer 29! E ele já é um médico muito famoso e ocupado!

- Pois o meu pai é um _chef _muito conhecido em Paris! Ele é muito querido e todo mundo adora ele!

Marie e Ken continuaram comparando seus pais aos berros até Franklin intervir, em um tom que pretendia encerrar discussões:

- Pois o meu pai, de apenas 44 anos, é um homem muito importante, tão importante que cuida de negócios de milhões de libras esterlinas, que deixam o dólar, o euro e qualquer outra moeda do mundo a comer _bosta_! Ele todo ano compra um castelo pra gente passar as férias de verão e o natal e, apesar de trabalhar muito, faz tudo sem sair de casa, o que significa que ele está lá toda a vez que eu e o meu irmão queremos fazer alguma coisa diferente pra variar.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão, Franklin! Quem é a criatura? Ela fala tanto palavrão quanto você? – Felipe, assim como Ken, estava em busca de uma repetição do café quando ouviu o relato do inglês. Ao mudar o foco da conversa, evitava ter que comentar que odiava a profissão dos pais, que eles nunca estavam em casa e que quase nunca falavam com ele. Sentia inveja do líder europeu, mas seu orgulho o impedia de admitir.

- Elliot é mais novo do que eu, e infelizmente as _fucking _idéias da minha mãe sobre _fucking _boa educação penetraram na _fucking _cabecinha oca dele muito melhor do que a minha... – Enquanto respondia, Franklin mantinha seu olhar desfocado, como se estivesse lembrando de algum acontecimento particularmente divertido. O garoto só estava no restaurante depois da tortura com a maquiagem porque um boné de abas largas tapava a visão do acumulado de pus e da camada de pó e produtos fedorentos que a cobria. Quando os Europe Fire! entraram no salão pela manhã, um pouco atrasados, as risadinhas de Alice, Christie e Erik deixaram claro para os demais que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e o olhar assassino de Franklin respondia todas as perguntas sem que fosse necessário perguntá-las.

- Ah, eu queria ter um irmão mais novo... – O líder brasileiro continuou, também viajando em pensamentos. – Assim eu poderia influenciar ele com as minhas mentiras... – O garoto ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivesse raciocinando. – Não, peraí, eu já tenho o Cristiano para influenciar com as minhas mentiras... É, acho que não preciso de irmãos...

Felipe e Franklin seguiram seu caminho até suas mesas conversando animadamente. Para horror dos WATB e Girl Power, o assunto "irmãos" voltou a ser discutido, com Cathy e William esbravejando insultos contra Daniel e Marik, o irmão de William, enquanto John, Marie e Hehashiro tentavam convencer a dupla de que irmãos eram legais e não deveriam brigar nunca. David e Mário, apesar de terem irmãos mais novos, decidiram não participar da discussão, se limitando a assistir a tudo e eventualmente soltar gargalhadas estridentes.

* * *

Enquanto conversavam sobre suas famílias, o tempo passou surpreendentemente rápido, e logo já era hora de se dirigir ao aeroporto. Dois ônibus aguardavam os beybladers na saída do hotel, e Zanxam-sensei já estava posicionada para dar-lhes instruções:

- Acalmem-se todos! Façam silêncio ou ninguém sai desse hotel hoje! – Imediatamente, a recepção do hotel mergulhou em um silêncio semelhante ao de um velório. – Como vocês podem ver, existem dois ônibus posicionados lá fora esperando por vocês. Obviamente, isso se deve ao fato de que um ônibus apenas não é suficiente para acomodar todos vocês. Eu gostaria que os Taichi, os The Strongest e as Girl Power se dirigissem para o primeiro ônibus, e os Europe Fire!, os WATB, os Brasil Blade e os Blue Fish, para o segundo ônibus. À uma da tarde, os ônibus vão voltar para o hotel. Depois do almoço, vocês terão sua prova final, e esses são os planos para hoje. Amanhã, os WATB e os Soldier of Russia iniciarão a segunda fase do torneio. Boa sorte e divirtam-se.

Poucos segundos depois trinta touros desgovernados vestidos de crianças saíram em disparada, levando consigo qualquer coisa que atravessasse seu caminho.

Toshihiro e Hehashiro sentaram-se lado a lado, conversando sobre a vida em Xigaze no que pretendia ser uma prévia do que os aguardava quando tivessem seu próprio _flat _junto com sua mãe e seu pai. Os dois estavam tão absortos em sua conversa que não perceberam a discussão sobre irmãos gêmeos que se desenrolava a apenas dois bancos de distância.

- Eu aposto que a Ann e o John vão concordar com a gente! – Exclamou Marie, com o rosto vermelho de tanto gritar com Ken Urashima, o cabeça dura que se recusava a acreditar que conviver com gêmeos poderia ser alguma coisa próxima a _agradável_. Como se assistissem a um jogo de tênis, os demais Taichi e Girl Power observavam o bate-boca seguindo com o olhar aquele que argumentava.

- Bem, neste caso eu vou mandar a minha equipe conviver com as queridas pestes que são os meus irmãos por uma semana pra saber o veredicto deles! – A esse comentário, os Taichi finalmente reagiram:

- Nem pensar! Nos deixa fora disso, Cabeleira de Medusa! Se os seus irmãos forem que nem você, eu prefiro assistir aos meus pais se xingando na frente de todo o restaurante! – Exclamou Takashi, mentalmente torcendo para que suas idéias não se tornassem realidade.

- E eu acho que... vou estar muito ocupada cuidando do Hikaru pra poder fazer parte disso... – Essa foi uma das raras ocasiões em que Rumiko conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa em menos de três minutos.

- E, Ken... eu acho que os seus irmãos vão estar tão felizes em vê-lo de novo que não vão querer ficar com a gente... – Satsuki também resolveu opinar. Não tinha certeza se Ken estava falando sério quando colocou sua equipe na discussão, mas se tratando do garoto, era bom não arriscar.

- Sua equipe não está muito colaborativa hoje, não é verdade? – Elizabeth provocou o companheiro de travessuras, animada com a aparente vitória de sua amiga na discussão. – É, vocês realmente tem um bom espírito de equipe...

Uma nova discussão se iniciou, com cada equipe tentando provar que era a equipe mais unida. Mário, David e Lily também entraram no argumento, defendendo seu líder toda a vez que alguém o chamava de psicopata desequilibrado.

Enquanto isso, no ônibus número dois o caos tomou conta do ambiente assim que Felipe, para se divertir, decidiu roubar o boné de Franklin. Uma vez sem o chapéu protetor, a maquiagem exagerada de Christie se tornou evidente no rosto anormalmente pálido do garoto. Enquanto a polonesa, Erik e Alice contavam entre uma gargalhada e outra os acontecimentos da madruga, Franklin tentava tirar a maquiagem com suas próprias mãos, piorando ainda mais a situação. Com a maquiagem espalhada por toda a testa e nariz e uma bolinha anormalmente grande recheada de pus aparecendo bem visível no meio da testa, o inglês foi alvo de todo o tipo de piada, chacota, risos e esculhambações possíveis, sendo cruelmente torturado até a chegada ao aeroporto. Só então Felipe lhe devolveu o boné ele pode mais uma vez fingir que ainda tinha algum orgulho e impunha algum respeito entre os colegas.

* * *

Os beybladers logo se espalharam pelos terminais, seguindo as placas e as telas em alfabeto ocidental que indicavam os vôos de suas famílias. O terminal destinado às companhias européias era o mais próximo, o que fez com que os Europe Fire!, Marie e Luiz fossem os primeiro a chegar ao seu destino. Entretanto, os vôos que trariam suas famílias, por ironia do destino, só começariam a chegar depois das onze e meia da manhã, o que lhes garantiu um tempo considerável de espera nas cadeiras desconfortáveis da sala de espera.

O primeiro vôo a chegar foi o vôo vindo de Johannesburgo. Lily, David e Mário chegaram ao terminal apenas cinco minutos antes da aterrissagem, e mal os passageiros começaram a aparecer na sala de espera, David já estava agarrando seu irmão caçula e arrastando-o aeroporto afora como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia anormalmente magro e um pouco grande demais. Jason Dubiaku, aos nove anos de idade, era uma cópia miniatura do irmão mais velho, com os mesmos cabelos bagunçados e olhos grandes e redondos. No momento, o garoto parecia um tanto assustado, gritando para David soltá-lo, porém, sendo irmão de quem era, provavelmente tinha uma personalidade parecida com a dele também.

Enquanto David e Jason corriam pelo aeroporto sem que Rick e Jane, os pais dos garotos, pudessem fazer nada para impedi-los, Mário era abraçado – ou esmagado, na verdade – por seus três irmãos, Hakkin, de doze anos, Latifa, de dez, e Uuken, de cinco. Sharifa, de três anos de idade, estava bem segura nos braços de sua mãe, uma mulher anormalmente alta forte, de seios vastos e expressão séria. Fatika Ubkualab lembrava vagamente Zanxam-sensei em seus dias de sargentona, e em contraste com esta visão, Zetik Ubkualab, o pai de Mário, era um homem baixinho e magro, de aparência frágil e barba longa, começando a ficar branca. Tinha apenas 37 anos, porém os longos anos de trabalho duro lhe envelheciam pelo menos uma década.

- _Bro, _quem é ela? – Perguntou Uuken, apontando para Lily. A família Ubkualab encontrava-se sentada na sala de espera, esperando que o primogênito recuperasse o ar antes de deixar o lugar.

- É minha colega de time, Lily Brum. – Respondeu o garoto. Naquele momento, Lily se aproximava do grupo com seu pai, sorrindo radiante por tê-lo ao seu lado. Uuken sorriu e correu até a garota dizendo como ela era bonita e simpática de uma maneira muito rápida e animada. Lily não resistiu ao "charme" do garotinho, levantando-o em seus braços e beijando sua testa. Depois disso, Uuken tornou-se tão hiperativo quanto David, e só parou de correr para todos os lados quando sua mãe ameaçou deixá-lo sem jantar.

* * *

Os WATB, Brasil Blade e Girl Power acabaram no mesmo terminal. Vindo de São Paulo, o vôo que trazia os pais de Felipe, Cristiano, Ayatá e Carlos foi o primeiro a chegar. Fernando e Fernanda da Silva foram os primeiros a chegar até os garotos, e Felipe foi logo cumprimentá-los.

- Você é o meu pai mesmo? – Perguntou o garoto, com a cara mais inocente que conseguia. – Ou é só um sósia contratado por ele pra fazer eu acreditar que ele realmente está disposto a ficar sem trabalhar durante um mês inteiro só pra ficar comigo neste país de comunistas inimigos do mundo?

- Sou eu mesmo, filho. – Tirando os óculos escuros em uma sensação de _deja vu_, Fernando sorriu para o filho, abraçando-o. O momento pai e filho não durou muito, entretanto, por Fernanda também queria a atenção do garoto, atropelando-o com seu abraço de urso.

- Ah, Felipe, meu bebê! Eu estava com tantas saudades! Você não faz idéia do quão difícil esses últimos anos têm sido pra mim! Quantos anos faz que eu não posso ver um jogo seu, assistir um treino e me divertir com o meu filhote amado? Ah, Felipe, isso vai mudar, pelo menos por este mês, eu prometo!

Na altura que a mulher terminou seu discurso emocionado, o líder brasileiro assemelhava-se a um pimentão e as outras crianças se esforçavam para segurar o riso. Se Luiz não estivesse em outro terminal neste momento, com certeza o garoto seria alvo de piadinhas durante mais de uma semana. Felipe teve sua vingança, porém, quando os outros pais começaram a chegar.

- John, Ann, que saudades! Venham com a mamãe!

- Catherine, você está diferente hoje... Por um acaso lembrou de pentear o cabelo?

- Cristiano, você está tão magro! Tem certeza que estão te alimentando bem naquele hotel?

Foi a vez do brasileiro rir ao ver seus amigos amassados, esmagados e cobertos de marcas de batom. Seu sorriso se alargou ao perceber outros dois rostos sorridentes em meio aos pais e filhos emocionados.

- Hey, quem são vocês? – Perguntou o garoto, se aproximando da dupla. Um dos garotos, o mais alto, tinha cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes e olhos da mesma cor. Era bonito e seu rosto não apresentava nenhum sinal de alguma vez ter sido atacado por espinhas. O outro garoto, um pouco mais baixo, porém mais forte, tinha cabelos pretos macios e sedosos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Seu charme provavelmente encantava muitas garotas.

- Sou Marik Hopfiel. – Respondeu o mais alto, acenando para o líder brasileiro.

- E eu sou Daniel Parks. – Respondeu o outro, apertando a mão de Felipe.

- Não precisam dizer mais nada. – O sorriso de Felipe aumentou tanto que poderia se rivalizar com o de Yoshiyuki. Ele se colocou no meio dos garotos e começou a empurrá-los para fora da sala de desembarque. – William e Cathy falaram bastante coisas sobre vocês hoje no café da manhã. Por que não saímos dessa confusão e vamos tomar alguma coisa juntos? Acho que temos muita coisa em comum...

* * *

Nove e meia. O relógio não anda. Dez e vinte. Será que os ponteiros não estão desregulados? Onze e dez. Cinco minutos nunca demoraram tanto tempo para passar.

Entediados, os europeus nem sequer conseguiam conversar, apenas olhavam para o relógio de ponteiros no centro da sala a cada dois minutos, esperançosos. Com os minutos levando horas para passar, não é de se estranhar que às onze e quinze em ponto, enquanto um avião da _Air France_ aterrissava no pátio do aeroporto, Marie iniciava uma corrida desabalada pela sala de desembarque, esperando que sua mãe, seu pai e seu irmão a reconhecessem mesmo em seu estado selvagem.

- Marie! _Comment allez-vou_? Oh, _my darling, _eu senti tanto a sua falta! – Aparentemente, mesmo descabelada e suada, Marie ainda era reconhecível, pois Anne Champollion reconheceu-a imediatamente, controlando as lágrimas enquanto a abraçava para não borrar a maquiagem.

- Maninha! – Dennis seguiu o exemplo de sua mãe, pulando em cima da irmã antes que seu pai pudesse segurá-lo. Quando os dois finalmente largaram a garota, Henry Grint pôde finalmente cumprimentar a filha.

Algum tempo depois, um avião da _British Airways _aterrissou. Franklin se levantou, ajeitando o boné da melhor maneira possível, esperando que o irmão viesse correndo em direção a ele gritando e atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes para eles, uma coisa que seus pais odiavam. Afinal, os verdadeiros ingleses fazem de tudo para passar despercebidos nas multidões, sem atrair a atenção de ninguém. Exatamente por isso Franklin escolhera pintar o cabelo de roxo e azul.

- Frank! – Como o líder europeu esperava, lá estava Elliot, os cabelos castanhos um pouco mais crescidos e bagunçados, o mesmo olhar inocente, a mesma camiseta do Arsenal que ele se recusava a tirar por mais que lhe implorassem, correndo na sua direção fazendo com que todos os olhares na sala de esperava se voltassem para eles. Franklin sorriu, orgulhoso do irmão que tinha.

- Elly! – O garoto se preparou para receber o impacto do corpo alto e esguio de um garoto de dez anos contra o seu. Ele só não contava que, ao abraçar Elliot, seu boné voasse de sua cabeça, expondo tanto a espinha quanto a maquiagem borrada.

- Frank, que é isso? – Perguntou Elliot, tentando tocar na bola de pus amarelo.

- Não toca nisso! – Exclamou o garoto, soltando o irmão.

- Franklin, que coisa nojenta é essa na testa? – Diana Hill se aproximou do filho antes que ele pudesse perceber sua presença, e com um lencinho ricamente bordado, começou a remover a maquiagem borrada. A mulher assemelhava-se a uma Christie crescida, porém sem os longos discursos. – O que eles fizeram com você neste país estranho e cheio de comunistas inimigos do mundo, meu filho?

- Ele provavelmente está pagando por ter sido um filho tão mal-educado. – Charles também se aproximou, segurando Elliot enquanto observava sua mulher e seu filho mais velho. – Foi merecido.

- _Thank you. _– Respondeu o líder dos Europe Fire!, tentando fugir do lencinho que insistia em cutucar sua testa. – _I'll remember you fucking love demostrations for ever! _– Com a menção da palavra "_fucking"_, Diana tornou-se mais agressiva em suas investidas, acertando a espinha finalmente. A bola de pus estourou, espirrando o líquido amarelado por metros, manchando vestidos, ternos, estofados e lencinhos.

Os outros Europe Fire! e Luiz teriam dado boas gargalhadas da cena se não estivessem ocupados recepcionando seus próprios familiares, que chegaram no mesmo vôo dos Hill. Christie quase teve um treco ao ouvir seus pais chamando-a de Kataryzna. Seu longo discurso dramático foi ignorado tanto por seus amigos quanto por Marisa e Piotr Nowak. As irmãs de Erik fizeram fila para cumprimentá-lo, provavelmente em alguma espécie de competição silenciosa com Elliot e sua impulsividade. Annuka, de nove anos, afastou sua franja loira dos olhos antes de abraçar o irmão, sorrindo. Os dois costumavam brincar que a garota tinha cabelo pelos dois, já que a massa de fios dourados em suas costas chegava quase a sua cintura. Brinja, a mais velha entre as três garotas, foi a seguinte. Seus cabelos também eram curtos, e ela era sem dúvida a mais marota entre as irmãs, depois do primogênito. Os dois se entendiam muito bem e não era segredo para o resto da família qual das irmãs era a preferida de Erik. Sini, a mais nova, era também a mais tímida. Sorriu sem abrir a boca na hora de cumprimentar o irmão, mas foi obrigada a abri-la logo depois por Brinja, revelado um grande buraco onde deveriam estar seus dentes incisivos superiores.

- Sini! Você está banguela! – Exclamou Erik, abraçando novamente a caçula. – Eu não acredito que perdi esse momento! Que irmão desnaturado eu sou!

Enquanto isso, Alice e Luiz encontravam-se em uma situação inusitada. João Bragança e Neuville Schester apareceram juntos no desembarque. Seus irmãos estavam prontos para correr emocionados e abraçá-los, como qualquer outra criança feliz que não vê os familiares a um intervalo consideravelmente longo de tempo. A dupla não contava, entretanto, com a possibilidade de não conseguirem reconhecer os irmãos. Em choque, a portuguesa e o gaúcho observaram os dois jovens praticamente idênticos acenarem para eles com o mesmo sorriso simpático, o mesmo cabelo loiro despenteado e o mesmo nariz grande e um pouco torto.

- Mas o que? – Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, incapazes de acreditar no que estavam vendo. Seriam Neuville e João gêmeos separados no nascimento? Ao ver as expressões confusas dos garotos, os dois começaram a rir, e o "gêmeo" da esquerda falou:

- Surpresos? Chocados? Eu não imagino porquê...

- É, é perfeitamente normal encontrar um clone seu sentado ao seu lado num avião cheio de passageiros...** – **Pelo sotaque, foi possível reconhecer Neuville como sendo o primeiro a falar e João, o segundo.

- Vocês são gémeos? – Perguntou Alice, aproximando-se da dupla agora que sabia quem era quem.

- Por que nunca nos contaram? – Luiz também se aproximou, puxando as orelhas dos garotos para verificar se nenhum deles estava usando uma máscara ou coisa do tipo.

- Eles não são gêmeos. – Os pais dos garotos finalmente apareceram. Franz Schester estava abraçado na esposa, divertindo-se com a situação. – São apenas dois seres muito parecidos.

- Ou virtualmente iguais, eu deveria dizer... – Maria Bragança também entrou na conversa, os olhos castanhos ainda focados em seu filho mais velho e sua cópia alemã. – Ficámos todos impressionados quando nos encontrámos no avião. E tivemos muito trabalho para convencer os rapazes de que eles não são parentes.

- Parentes ou não, a partir de agora João é o meu mais novo irmão gêmeo. – Declarou Neuville, fazendo todos os presentes rirem. – Se até a nossa data de nascimento é a mesma, a gente pode ignorar esse detalhe de termos nascido em países diferentes, não é mesmo?

- Vocês fazem anos no mesmo dia? – Alice estava tão empolgada quanto o irmão com toda essa história de irmão gêmeo. As molas saltadoras voltaram para seus pés, e em seus saltos a garota conseguia se pendurar no ombro dos garotos, que eram pelo menos quarenta centímetros maiores. Neuville e João responderam juntos à pergunta:

- Eu nasci no dia dezesseis de junho de 1984!

* * *

Enquanto isso, os Taichi, os Blue Fish e Hehashiro tiveram que atravessar o aeroporto inteiro para achar o vôo da _Japan Airline._ Deviam se considerar sortudos que tal vôo estava atrasado, com a chegada prevista somente para depois das onze e meia da manhã. Uma vez na sala certa, a única coisa a fazer era esperar, uma tarefa que se mostrou relativamente complicada, visto que cinco em seis Taichi pulavam, dançavam, gritavam e irritavam quem estivesse por perto em sua mais nova demonstração de ansiedade.

- Somos uma família de novo! Somos uma família de novo!

- Papai, mamãe! Juntos de novo! Papai, mamãe! Juntos de novo!

- Irmão pentelhos! Eu vou pentelhar irmãos pentelhos!

- Vou ver minha irmãzinha! Vou ver minha irmãzinha!

- Hikaruuuuuuu!!!!!

- CHEGA!!!! – O grito sincronizado dos Blue Fish calou os Taichi bem na hora que os primeiros passageiros começavam a surgir com suas bagagens. Abrindo a fila encontrava-se um homem alto, de aparência severa e pouquíssimos cabelos brancos apesar da idade mais avançada. Seus olhos eram azuis, grandes e brilhantes, e ele carregava sozinho uma mala sem rodinhas de pelo menos trinta e cinco quilos com várias indicações de _heavy._ Yuy cumprimentou o avô com um aceno de cabeça, e os dois não trocaram palavras.

O casal Urameshi veio logo depois. Depois de viajar por causa dos filhos pela terceira vez no ano, reencontros emocionados eram praticamente parte de sua rotina. Toshihiro e Hehashiro, parecendo duas criancinhas, apostaram corrida para ver quem chegava primeiro e abraçava os dois. As conversas em mandarim ganharam uma velocidade surpreendente, impossibilitando até mesmo os Blue Fish de entender o que se passava entre eles. Não que eles quisessem realmente entender, pois seus pais logo apareceram na sala de espera, e Len, Jun, Chang e Kian esqueceram do mundo enquanto iniciavam suas próprias conversas com eles.

- Ken-nii! – Duas criaturinhas iguais até o último fio de cabelo bagunçado, vestindo a mesma roupa, correram em direção ao seu irmão mais velho assim que o viram, gritando que sentiram sua falta enquanto derramavam lágrimas de crocodilo para aumentar o efeito dramático. O mestre de Fenrochi sorriu ao contemplá-los, Nikyo e Mikyo estavam seguindo seus passos. – Ken-nii, nos ensina a lutar beyblade, ensina? Queremos aprender a fazer esse monte de coisas legais que você faz!

- Ah, não é assim tão fácil quanto parece... – Ao abraçar os irmãos, Ken assumiu uma postura séria, tentando imitar um professor educando os alunos. – É necessário muita dedicação e treino, acordar cedo todas as manhãs e uma alimentação balanceada...

- Certo, certo, pode deixar que vamos acordar todos os dias às onze e repetir três vezes cada refeição! – Um dos gêmeos exclamou, sorrindo.

- Esse é o espírito! – Os três irmãos riram.

Enquanto isso, Takashi ficava frente a frente com seu pai. Ao invés de abraçá-lo, o garoto limitou-se a encará-lo e estudá-lo por alguns instantes antes de declarar, sério:

- Papai, você não mudou nada nos últimos sete meses fisicamente falando. Eu espero do fundo do meu coração, porém, que seu modo de pensar e encarar o mundo tenha sofrido certas modificações, pois estas se mostrarão estritamente necessárias para a sua sobrevivência no próximo mês, e com sorte nos meses que se seguirem.

- Não, Takashi, eu não vou voltar para sua mãe. – Entendo as intenções do filho, Chihiko Yadate tentou cortar seus argumentos antes que a discussão se prolongasse.

- Então não tem abraço de boas-vindas! – Exclamou Takashi, indo até onde Ken e seus irmãos se divertiam sem encarar o homem novamente. Conhecendo o temperamento do garoto, Chihiko nada fez, sabia que logo ele esqueceria tudo e voltaria a falar com ele. Desta vez, no entanto, não foi bem isso que aconteceu, e Takashi só votaria a falar com ele depois que ele e Keiko trocaram algumas palavras na recepção do hotel.

Rumiko e Satsuki aguardavam abraçadas as silhuetas de seus pais e irmãos surgirem em meio à multidão. Ken, Takashi, Toshihiro e Yuy já estavam com suas família há bastante tempo, porém os Kinomoto e os Higurashi ainda não haviam aparecido.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles? – Perguntou Rumiko, visivelmente preocupada e começando a se assustar.

- Eu espero que não... eles estão demorando muito... – Satsuki, apesar de menos preocupada e mais racional do que a amiga, não conseguia evitar o fluxo de pensamentos horríveis em sua mente. E se Momoko ou Hikaru estivessem passando mal? E se eles não tivessem conseguido embarcar no avião? Não havia quase mais nenhum passageiro desembarcando, apenas as duas ainda esperavam, agoniadas.

- Eles estão vindo aí... – A voz grave de Yuy vinda de algum lugar atrás delas dissipou a tensão imediatamente, pois logo depois, quatro vultos ganharam forma ao se aproximarem das garotas. Dois deles tinham cabelos castanhos, dois eram loiros. Os dois casais tinham em seus braços duas criaturinhas pequenas aparentemente adormecidas, alheias a toda a confusão ao seu redor. Quando Takao Higurashi e Ryuma Kinomoto se aproximaram de suas filhas para cumprimentá-las, foram totalmente ignorados, uma vez que as atenções das meninas estavam totalmente voltadas para as mães e seus bebês.

Natsuko Kinomoto sentou-se em um banco para que a filha mais velha pudesse contemplar a criaturinha loira e fofinha que dormia em seus braços. Satsuki teve a decência de não gritar, embora sua expressão facial não deixasse dúvidas quanto ao que realmente gostaria de fazer. Momoko crescera muito nos últimos meses, tornando-se uma criança fofinha de bochechas rosadas e cabelos levemente crespos, cortados em um penteado semelhante ao da irmã mais velha.

- Estava com saudades de vocês! – Declarou Satsuki, aos sussurros, quando seu pai se recuperou do choque de ser ignorado e se juntou ao resto da família.

- Nós também! – Responderam Ryuma e Natsuko. No colo de sua mãe, Momoko balançou a cabeça levemente em sinal afirmativo, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Sazuke Higurashi teve bem menos sorte do que sua amiga loira. Assim que Rumiko a viu, e ao pequeno embrulho de panos e roupinhas que era Hikaru em seu colo, a mestra de Fenki gritou, pulou, correu, roubou o bebê dos braços seguros de sua mãe e balançou-o no ar antes de se sentar em uma cadeira perto de onde Satsuki e sua família matavam as saudades. A mulher observou a filha mais velha em pânico, com medo de que ela derrubasse o bebê ou o fizesse chorar. Quando Hikaru permaneceu em silêncio, seus pensamentos voltaram-se para coisas bem mais macabras, e instantes depois ela estava ao lado de Rumiko, com o queixo no chão, surpresa.

- Oh, ele é tão lindo, mamãe! É exatamente como eu imaginava que ele seria! – Exclamou Rumiko, segurando o bebê no ar novamente. Ao contrário de todas as expectativas, Hikaru sorria nos braços da irmã, fazendo barulhos estranhos de quem está gostando da experiência de ser balançado de um lado para o outro no ar, mas não tem vocabulário para expressar este sentimento. A garota parou de balançá-lo, colocando-o junto ao seu peito. – Eu vou ganhar esse campeonato pra você, maninho! Vou deixar você orgulhoso de mim e fazer você sorrir muito! – Como se realmente entendesse as palavras da irmã, Hikaru fez outro daqueles sons estranhos, agitando os braços enquanto sorria de um jeito que lembrava muito Yoshiyuki, tirando a falta de dentes.

OWARI!

* * *

**Nota do James: **Esse capítulo marca o começo da segunda parte das finais mundias, na versão original do texto chamada de "Adeus". O título vai começar a fazer sentindo no próximo capítulo, e essa segunda parte termina depois da luta dos Brasil Blade e do natal, daqui a uns oito capítulo mais ou menos, quando começa a última parte, intitulada "31 de dezembro de 2003" por motivos óbvios, e engloba o Taichi vs Soldier of Russia e o que acontece depois da luta. Finalmente falta pouco pra essa fic acabar! XDDD

Não se esqueçam dos reivews, tá?

James Hiwatari


	116. Operação Mente

CAPÍTULO CVIII

OPERAÇÃO MENTE

Com os acontecimentos da manhã ainda frescos nas mentes dos beybladers, se concentrar para a prova da tarde mostrou-se uma tarefa quase impossível. Zanxam-sensei sabia que alguma coisa assim aconteceria, por isso não hesitou em chamar Satsuki para frente da classe antes de entregar qualquer folha.

- Como vocês já sabem, a melhor redação da turma vai ser lida hoje. Depois de presenciar o entusiasmo de vocês pela manhã e durante todo o almoço, eu creio que vai ser melhor se, antes da prova, Kinomoto-chan nos faça a gentileza de ler sua excelente redação.

- Com licença, sensei! – Exclamou Gaby, levantando a mão enquanto Satsuki se preparava para ler.

- O que foi, Andrews-chan? – Perguntou Zanxam-sensei, intrigada.

- Eu gostaria de saber quais foram os critérios usados para avaliar as nossas redações...

- Surpresa com o seu resultado? – A professora logo entendeu as intenções de sua aluna. Apesar de estar na terceira série, a redação de Gaby estava marcada com o número 4 próximo ao seu nome, algo que a mestra de Irl jamais poderia imaginar. – Eu avaliei não só gramática e vocabulário, como também o conteúdo. As redações que melhor expressaram os sentimentos de seus escritores com relação ao beyblade foram as que ganharam as melhores posições. Isso significa que, mesmo que alguém saiba escrever dentro das regras de gramática, pontuação e sem nenhum erro de ortografia, se o texto não possuiu nenhuma emoção, eu não pude dar uma boa nota.

- Mas eu coloquei muita emoção no meu texto e ainda assim fiquei em trigésimo segundo lugar! – Exclamou Ken, erguendo sua redação no ar. O número 32 estava bem visível para aqueles sentados próximos ao garoto.

- E eu fiquei em trigésimo terceiro, e eu realmente me empolguei com o que eu escrevi! – David imitou o amigo, balançando sua redação no ar.

- E eu! – William seguiu os outros dois, mostrando para quem quisesse ver o número 34 escrito em caneta vermelha ao lado de seu nome.

- O caso de vocês foi diferente. – Respondeu a professora, sorrindo. – Realmente, eu gostei muito dos textos de vocês, mas eram tantos erros de ortografia e pontuação para corrigir que eu não pude fazer muita coisa se não dar a vocês essas classificações. – Ao sorrir enquanto se explicava para seus alunos, Zanxam-sensei despertou neles uma sensação nova: uma espécie de medo misturado com agonia. Se a professora já era assustadora em seus dias de sargento, sorrindo enquanto fingia ser uma mulher delicada ela era ainda pior.

- Então este é o motivo das nossas classificações? – Perguntou Igorov, levantando a mão. Ele e seus companheiros de time não pareciam muito satisfeitos com seus resultados.

- Exatamente. Faltou um pouco de emoção e personalidade nos textos de sua equipe, Igorov-kun, Alexandrova-chan e Isaakov-kun. Vigésimo nono, trigésimo e trigésimo primeiro me pareceram classificações justas para os seus trabalhos.

O sorriso de Zanxam-sensei se ampliou um pouco, uma mudança quase imperceptível. Seus alunos, entretanto, ao perceberem que haviam superado os Soldier of Russia em alguma coisa, começaram uma onda de gargalhadas que se arrastou até Yoshiyuki se levantar e exigir que a professora mudasse sua classificação.

- Não acho que o décimo lugar seja uma colocação digna pra mim, sensei. – Justificou-se o garotinho, sorrindo apesar da irritação.

- Pois eu acho que é uma classificação bem justa, sim, Yuy-kun. E eu vou lembrá-lo mais uma vez que nesta sala de aula eu sou a autoridade, então eu tomo as decisões aqui. Nada que seu pai fizer pode mudar isso, sinto muito. – Mais gargalhadas seguiram as falas da sensei. Até mesmo os D.E.M.O.N.S. poderiam se declarar fãs de sua professora depois daquele dia sem medo de ferir seu orgulho. **– **Para encerrar o assunto "classificações", eu gostaria de publicamente parabenizar os dez primeiro colocados. Em ordem, Kinomoto-chan, Brum-san, Bragança-chan, Andrews-chan, Figueiredo-kun, Willians-chan, Urihi-kun, Xuan-kun, Fraze-chan e Yuy-kun, parabéns por seus excelentes textos.

Os alunos aplaudiram os colegas citados. Se não fosse pelo "assunto encerrado", Felipe teria reclamado de seu décimo oitavo lugar quando alguém como Carlos conseguia uma classificação tão boa. O líder brasileiro duvidava que seu colega tivesse feito uma redação em primeiro lugar, assim como os outros membros de sua equipe.

- Kinomoto-chan, por favor comece a leitura. – Pediu a professora, assim que os aplausos cessaram. – Estamos perdendo tempo para a prova, e ela é um tanto extensa, vocês vão acabar sendo prejudicados com a demora.

- Sim, Zanxam-sensei! – Respirando fundo, Satsuki ergueu a folha de sua redação até uma altura confortável frente aos seus olhos. Ao começar a ler, seus colegas se calaram para prestar atenção, até mesmo os mais bagunceiros. – _Quando pensamos no Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, no público que o campeonato atrai, na grande organização que é a BBA, quase sempre nos esquecemos de que, há pouco mais de três anos nada disso existia. A história do beyblade, ou de seu avô, o peão, começou há décadas atrás, na época que nossos avós eram crianças. O peão era brinquedo obrigatório de toda a criança moleca e arteira que gostasse de se divertir na rua. Meu avô era uma destas pessoas, e ensinou a mim e ao meu pai como rodar o peão antes de sermos capazes de escrever nossos nomes. _

A voz de Satsuki era a única a ecoar na sala, enquanto os demais beybladers permaneciam atentos as suas palavras. Muitos deles haviam passado por situações semelhantes, conhecendo o peão de madeira antes da beyblade de plástico e metal.

- _Baseado no sucesso do brinquedo, na década de oitenta uma fábrica de brinquedos do Japão criou as _Bionic Blades_, que poderiam ser conhecidas como os pais das beyblades modernas. Seu formato lembrava uma beyblade como conhecemos hoje, porém não havia disco de peso de metal, e suas partes eram coladas juntas ao invés de encaixáveis, o que resultava em muitas _Bionic Blade _quebradas em pouco tempo e muito dinheiro nos cofres desta empresa. Mesmo com tantos problemas, as _Bionic Blade _fizeram sucesso no Japão e logo passaram a ser exportadas para outros países, como Estados Unidos e Rússia. Há boatos de que tanto a CIA quando a KGB estavam interessados nos novos peões para utilizá-los com fins militares, porém nada foi confirmado até hoje. _

Yoshiyuki e os Soldier of Russia eram os únicos que não estava escutando. Seus olhares estavam fixos nos WATB e em Yuy, principalmente, enquanto imaginavam os acontecimentos da luta do dia seguinte contra a equipe neozelandesa.

- _Com a "descoberta" das feras-bit no fim desta década, o futuro das _Bionic Blade _sofreu uma drástica mudança. Por todo o mundo, criaturas estranhas, com formas de animais e um poder que se dizia imenso, começaram a surgir, causando confusão e assustando as pessoas. Sem saber se isso era obra dos serviços secretos das superpotências ou um acontecimento completamente aleatório, muitos temiam as criaturas, e faziam de tudo para se distanciar delas. _

Apesar de possuírem feras-bit, muitos dos beybladers não sabiam muita coisa sobre elas a não ser o fato de elas serem criaturas poderosas guardadas nas beyblades, por isso esta parte em especial da redação de Satsuki chamou a atenção até mesmo dos Soldier of Russia. Os russos, em especial, sentiram um estranho arrepio na espinha ao ouvir as linhas seguintes.

- _Enquanto isso, na Rússia, um grupo de estudantes curiosos aperfeiçoou o _design _da _Bionic Blade_, acrescentando um disco de peso e as peças de plástico flexíveis e encaixáveis, aumento a resistência do novo peão às lutas. Não se sabe ainda como, mas as tais criaturas sagradas misteriosas pareceram gostar do novo protótipo de peão, e as pessoas começaram a perseguir as feras-bit para aprisioná-las nestes objetos. Assim nascia o beyblade, e com a possibilidade de controlar os movimentos do peão e personalizá-lo com a nova variedade de peças encaixáveis, o brinquedo de criança tornou-se um esporte apreciado não só pelos pequenos, como também por adultos e até mesmo meu avô. _

Alguns beybladers trocaram olhares impressionados. Muitos se perguntavam o que na beyblade atraía feras-bit, e como as criaturas sagradas conseguiam ficar dentro do bit-chip e obedecer aos comandos de seus mestres, mostrando seu poder na hora da luta. Era estranho imaginar que mesmo eles nunca se perguntaram este tipo de coisa. Provavelmente esta era razão pela qual Zanxam-sensei queria que todos escutassem o texto de Satsuki.

- _Em 1996, a BBA foi criada, e quatro anos depois, em 2000, a popularidade do beyblade atingiu tal nível que foi possível organizar um campeonato mundial. A primeira versão do torneio em que estamos competindo agora reuniu participantes de dezesseis países da Ásia, Europa e América, e marcou o início da era de ouro do esporte. As edições de 2001 e 2002 do campeonato ganharam mais países competidores, e em 2003 o torneio teve que se dividir em várias etapas, pois em todos os continentes muitos países queriam participar. Foi decidido que a próxima edição do campeonato acontecerá em 2006, e algumas mudanças serão feitas para tentar melhorar ainda mais a estrutura deste grande evento. _

Era espantoso que, mesmo entre eles, poucos soubessem da história da BBA, mas pelas expressões surpresas na sala de aula, poucos sabiam quando a Beyblade Battle Association passara a existir. Ao menos dessa vez, Rumiko não estava tão sozinha em sua ignorância.

_- Eu, como integrante dos Taichi, mal posso esperar para a final deste torneio. Estar aqui, em Moscou, a poucos dias de uma luta definitiva, me fez pensar em muitas coisas que antes eu nem passavam pela minha cabeça. As feras-bit escondem muitos mistérios, muitas pessoas ainda as pesquisam, sem resultados conclusivos. Eu espero que, quando voltar ao Japão depois do campeonato, minha fera-bit e eu possamos lutar juntas de novo, e eu espero também um dia encontrar a solução para esses enigmas que cercam o beyblade. Nenhum outro esporte guarda tantos segredos, tantos mistérios, e acho que é isso que torna o beyblade algo tão especial, capaz de unir várias pessoas de diversos países em um lugar como esse para um evento tão grande. Os desafios são muitos, os obstáculos parecem imensos, mas eu tenho confiança no nosso poder, o poder dos Taichi, mesmo que não possa explicar exatamente a sua origem. __Fenku, Fenki, Fenrochi, Fenhir e até mesmo Flamelus, o grifo que eu tive que deixar em casa por causa das mudanças da minha família, são mais do que simples criaturas trancadas em um peão de peças encaixáveis. Temos por eles um carinho especial, e eles respondem a esse carinho nos guiando para a vitória. E tudo isso nós devemos a esses jovens russos que um dia pensaram em modificar um brinquedo de criança..._

Satsuki foi aplaudida de pé por seus colegas, fazendo com que ela corasse mais do que nunca. Rumiko abraçou a amiga, e Toshihiro, Ken e Takashi começaram um coro de "Satsuki é a melhor! Viva a Satsuki!" que só foi silenciado quando Zanxam-sensei bateu na mesa com um bloco assustadoramente grande de folhas em branco.

- Muito bem, Kinomoto-chan, pode ir se sentar. – A voz dura de Zanxam-sensei se impôs enquanto seus alunos voltavam para seus devidos lugares na sala. As duplas foram separadas e as trinta e cinco cabeças, em silêncio, passaram a aguardar instruções para a realização dos testes daquele dia. – Eu andei pensando e, já que eu duvido que vocês consigam estudar direito com tantos treinos pela frente, decidi fazer apenas uma única prova final. – Exclamações surpresas de beybladers embasbacados não puderam ser contidas. – A prova contém cerca de trinta questões, de acordo com a série de vocês, e deverá ser entregue daqui a quatro horas. A maioria das questões são dissertativas, portanto coloquem o máximo de conhecimento possível em suas respostas, para que eu possa saber exatamente o que vocês sabem sobre o que está sendo pedido. Eu vou entregar as provas na sexta-feira, depois que vocês terminarem o teste de Educação Física. Keiko será minha auxiliar nesta avaliação.

- Isso significa que depois de hoje não precisaremos nos preocupar com estudo durante o resto do mês? – Perguntou Chang, em dúvida se devia sentir-se feliz ou preocupado com esta perspectiva.

- Exatamente. Depois de hoje, a próxima avaliação acontecerá na sexta-feira, dando a vocês tempo suficiente para treinar bastante para as finais. – Respondeu a professora, já separando as folhas das provas pare entregá-las. – Quando eu terminar de entregar as provas, vou contar o tempo. Não terão nem um minuto a mais, nem um minuto a menos.

E assim a última tortura em sala de aula começou.

* * *

Dois de dezembro, terça-feira. WATB _versus_ Soldier of Russia, primeira luta final.

Depois de torrar o que restava de seus neurônios na prova dificílima e nada agradável de Zanxam-sensei, nada como uma luta para acalmar os ânimos e ajudar os beybladers a esquecer seu mais novo trauma. A idéia do dia perfeito não passava de um sonho distante para os WATB, porém, pois novamente lutar no começo do mês se mostrou um grande empecilho para eles.

- NÃO PODE SER!!!! – O grito de Ann, vindo do _flat _que a garota ocupava com seu irmão e seus pais chamou a atenção de todo o andar, fazendo com que Emy, William e Keiko invadissem a sala dos Willians às seis e meia da manhã. – NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou William, ainda de pajamas e com cara de sono. Seus óculos estavam tortos em seu rosto e algumas de suas espinhas expeliam uma mistura de pus e sangue fresco, como se tivessem estourado com o impacto das ondas sonoras do grito da vice-líder do time.

- Ann. – Respondeu John, também de pijamas. Enquanto sua mãe, Keiko e Emy se reuniam no quarto para ver o que era possível fazer, os homens permaneciam na sala esperando por notícias. Depois do que pareceu um tempo absurdamente longo, Keiko reapareceu na sala, não muito animada.

- E então? – Perguntou o pai dos gêmeos antes que John pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Seus olhos azuis refletiam a preocupação com a filha mais velha, mesmo depois de tanto tempo as cólicas de Ann ainda lhe soavam como uma surpresa incompreensível.

- Infelizmente, eu não creio que Ann consiga sair do quarto nos próximos dias. Nem mesmo os remédios aliviam a situação, não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Não pode ser! – John finalmente reagiu. – Não hoje, Keiko-sensei! Não hoje, não agora, não a Ann! – O líder dos WATB, completamente arrasado, sentou-se no sofá, deixando seu corpo afundar nas almofadas fofas.

**- **Diz que não é verdade, sensei! Diz que é só uma brincadeira! – William também se aproximou de Keiko, implorando com o olhar. A mãe de Takashi não precisou responder, um novo grito estridente vindo do quarto dos gêmeos enterrou qualquer possibilidade de uma brincadeira.

* * *

Durante o café da manhã, os WATB permaneceram silenciosos. Responderam aos cumprimentos de seus amigos sem entusiasmo, e a ausência de Ann na mesa respondia qualquer pergunta que seus amigos pensassem em fazer. Os três estavam quase saindo do restaurante quando Daitenji-san apareceu, carregando várias sacolas grandes e pesadas.

- Hey, esperem aí! – Pediu ele, um tanto ofegante. Os WATB voltaram a se sentar, levemente interessados no que poderia haver nas sacolas. – Eu tenho aqui um presentinho pra vocês, pra usar na hora da luta. – De uma das sacolas, o presidente da BBA tirou vários amontoados verdes e vermelhos do que parecia ser tecido, entregando-os ao líder neozelandês. – Keiko-san me mandou os seus, parece que vocês já os usaram antes...

- Só quando viemos para a Rússia. – Respondeu John, desdobrando seu uniforme de equipe como se cuidasse de um velho amigo. – Depois eles sumiram do nosso guarda-roupa e eu fiquei me perguntando o que teria acontecido com eles.

- De agora em diante, as equipes que enfrentarem os Soldier of Russia vão estar usando um uniforme produzido pela equipe da BBA. – Daitenji-san passou de mesa em mesa entregando grandes sacolas plásticas para os líderes das equipes. – Foi uma idéia que tivemos para ajudar a identificar vocês na arena e aqui no hotel.

- Então a gente deve usar esses uniformes o tempo todo? – Perguntou David, tirando uma jaqueta multi-colorida da sacola de Hehashiro.

- O tempo todo, não, mas durante as lutas e talvez treinos, pelo menos. Bem, agora eu vou me retirar, preciso supervisionar os preparativos para a luta de logo mais! Até logo! – O presidente da BBA saiu apresado do restaurante logo depois de se despedir.

- Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha que ele estava um pouquinho ansioso e nervoso? – Perguntou Gaby, para ninguém em especial. Alguns balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, outros ficaram pensativos. Os WATB também deixaram o restaurante, queriam falar com Ann antes de sair para o ginásio. Os beybladers que ficaram esqueceram completamente a sua refeição, voltando sua atenção para os novos uniformes.

- Wow, isso é tão legal! – Exclamou Ken, ao receber de Yuy uma jaqueta azul-marinho com detalhes em amarelo com o nome "Taichi" escrito nas costas em letras amarelas. Havia também uma calça nas mesmas cores e uma camiseta azul-marinho com um "Taichi" amarelo escrito no peito. – Agora sim a gente parece um time! Tem até uniforme!

- E é um uniforme azul! – Exclamou Toshihiro, vestindo sua jaqueta. – Azul sempre fica bem em mim!

- Eu nunca tive um uniforme de alguma coisa antes! – Exclamou Rumiko, examinando o conjunto de jaqueta, camiseta e saia que ela e Satsuki receberam. – Me sinto tão emocionada! – Rumiko e Satsuki se abraçaram. A loira parecia tão emocionada quanto a amiga, e as duas começaram uma onda de gritinhos histéricos que só foi interrompida quando Takashi soltou seu próprio grito histérico. Todas as atenções do time japonês se voltaram para ele:

- O que houve, Takashi? – Perguntou Satsuki, preocupada.

- Isso não é justo! – Exclamou o chinezinho. Assim como Toshihiro, ele também vestia a jaqueta do time. Ao esticar os braços na frente do corpo, seus companheiros entenderam o motivo da tragédia. – Até em um uniforme feito pra mim mesmo eu preciso dobrar as mangas! – Ken não foi o único a rir com a cena. As mangas da jaqueta de Takashi se estendiam por pelo menos dez centímetros além das mãos do garoto. Satsuki logo se prontificou a ajudá-lo, ajoelhando-se para dobrar as mangas e deixar as mãos de Takashi novamente visíveis e utilizáveis.

* * *

Em uma mesa próxima, os Europe Fire! contemplavam seus uniformes. Lembrando os velhos tempos do time desunidos, Alice e Erik mostravam-se empolgados e felizes com o que tinham em mãos, enquanto Franklin e Christie faziam cara feia de "eu-não-vou-sair-com-isso-na-rua".

- Ora, anime-se vocês os dois! Este uniforme é tão fixe! Eu adorei!– Alice balançava em suas mãos uma camiseta gola em "v" vermelha, laranja e amarela. Partindo da gola, o vermelho gradualmente se tornava laranja, que se tornava amarelo perto da cintura e do fim da manga, dando a impressão de que a roupa estava em chamas. O nome da equipe estava escrito no lado esquerdo da camisa, em letras pretas, e, na manga direita, havia um símbolo que consistia das quatro bandeiras dos países dos beyblades juntas em uma grande bandeira com os contornos chamuscados.

- Eu também! – Erik segurava a jaqueta, feita nos mesmos moldes da camiseta, e uma calça preta com um listra vermelha do lado. As saias de Alice e Christie também eram pretas. – Pelo visto, eles se inspiraram no nome da equipe pra isso...

- Eu não posso usar isso pra sair na rua! – Declarou Christie, encarando a pilha de roupas a sua frente como se elas fossem alguma obra do demônio ou coisa parecida. – O que as pessoas vão pensar quando me virem com essa roupa? Eu aposto que vão achar que eu estou pegando fogo, vão chamar os bombeiros e vai ser um momento muito embaraçoso para mim! Imaginem só, uma garota tão linda, charmosa e famosa como eu sendo atingida por um jato de água vindo de algum bombeiro russo incompetente e desatento!

- Pára de reclamar, Chris! Vai ser legal a gente usar a mesma roupa pra variar. – Erik cortou a amiga. – Você não vai morrer por não usar os seus vestidos caros e brilhantes uma vez na sua vida, não é? E pensa bem, é melhor isso do que o Barney...

A lembrança do pior figurino de Christie fez com que Erik, Alice e Franklin ficassem o resto do café da manhã cantando a musiquinha irritante do dinossauro roxo, em inglês, português e finlandês.

* * *

O uniforme das Girl Power consistia em um vestido de saia rodada até o joelho rosa com detalhes em branco e amarelo e o nome da equipe escrito em roxo no peito e uma jaqueta no mesmo estilo, com o nome do time escrito nas costas juntamente com uma flor de quatro pétalas abertas para Cathy, Marie e Gaby, e uma camiseta, calça e jaqueta para Elizabeth. A camiseta e a jaqueta da líder eram iguais ao vestido e jaqueta das companheiras, e a calça era branca com detalhes rosas e amarelos.

- Eu acho que preferia _jeans..._ – Declarou Cathy, encarando o vestido com um olhar de dúvida.

- Pois eu gostei disso aqui! – Gaby colocou o vestido sobre o seu corpo, girando de um lado para o outro para ver a saia se levantar. – Vai ser divertido lutar com uma roupa assim, pra variar!

- Olha, gente! Tem um bilhetinho aqui... – Elizabeth chamou a atenção das companheiras. Ao tirar seu uniforme da sacola, acabou derrubando um pedaço de papel dobrado. – Wow, Marie, aqui diz que foi a sua mãe quem fez os nossos uniformes!

As outras três garotas se aproximaram da líder, entusiasmadas. Marie pegou o papel, como se quisesse confirmar com seus próprios olhos o que Elizabeth dissera. Pouco tempo depois, juntamente com seu irmão gêmeo, a garota encontrava-se correndo pelo hotel a procura da mãe para lhe agradecer e fazer perguntas sobre como se fazia um uniforme como aquele.

* * *

- A gente devia esperar uma coisa assim, não devia? – Perguntou Kian, ao encarar o seu uniforme. – Quer dizer, com o nome da equipe e tal...

- É, devia, mas eles podiam ser um pouquinho mais originais... – Exclamou Jun, estendendo seu uniforme na cadeira que antes usara para sentar-se à mesa. Os uniformes dos Blue Fish eram totalmente azuis, com detalhes em azul claro nas mangas e nas costuras da calça. Tanto na camiseta quanto na jaqueta, o nome "Blue Fish" estava escrito em letras grandes na parte da frente – no caso da jaqueta, cada palavra ficava em um lado da jaqueta, formando duas tiras verticais – e havia um desenho de um leviatã em posição de ataque nas costas.

- E ainda temos Fenku no _nossso_ uniforme. – Foi o comentário de Len. – Mal _possso_ _eshperar_ pra ver a cara do _Tossshihiro _quando ele ver _issso._

- Eu aposto um almoço que a manga dessa jaqueta vai ficar pequena em mim e que a barra da calça vai parar na minha canela. – Declarou Chang, analisando sua roupa e chegando a essa conclusão apenas com uma olhada rápida nas mangas tamanho padrão.

- Ao menos vocês não vão ter que usar uma saia xadrez que mais parece uma toalha de mesa... – A vice-líder dos chineses fez seus companheiros rirem ao mostrar sua nova saia. Ela ia até um pouco depois do joelho e parecia mesmo uma toalha de mesa. Os Blue Fish riram tanto da sorte da garota que ela foi obrigada a voltar mais cedo para seu _flat, _se reunindo a seu time novamente apenas na hora de sair para o ginásio, com uma cara tão assustadora que nenhum deles teve coragem de fazer outra piadinha.

* * *

- O nosso uniforme é o mais legal! – Declarou David, pulando emocionado em volta da mesa de sua equipe com a jaqueta nova em suas mãos. – É o mais colorido, o mais diferente e ainda por cima tem o nome do nosso país escrito nele! – Lily, Hehashiro e Mário riram da alegria do amigo. O uniforme dos The Strongest consistia em uma jaqueta preta com a gola, o zíper e a bainha verdes, detalhes amarelos nos ombros, a manga esquerda da cor vermelha e a manga direita, azul. A bandeira da África do Sul estava estampada no lado esquerdo do peito e a calça, também preta, apresentava a inscrição "_South Africa_" escrita na vertical ao longo da perna direita em letras amarelas. Do lado direito, ao lado do nome, uma listra vertical azul, e do lado esquerdo, uma listra vertical vermelha completavam os detalhes. A camiseta seguia o mesmo modelo da jaqueta, porém ao invés de uma manga de cada cor, as duas eram pretas, com duas listras horizontais em azul ou vermelho.

- Obviamente, esse uniforme foi inspirado na bandeira da África do Sul... – Comentou Lily, examinando sua calça.

- Estranho... O nome da nossa equipe não está escrita aqui... – Hehashiro virava e desvirava a jaqueta procurando o nome "The Strongest", sem sucesso.

- Mas precisa mesmo ter o nome da equipe? – Retrucou David, jogando sua jaqueta na cara do líder. – Olha só, quer um uniforme mais patriótico do que esse? Com tudo isso, nem precisamos do nome do time...

O debate sobre "devemos ou não reclamar da falta do nome da equipe no uniforme" privou os The Strongest de terminar seu café da manhã, o que fez com que a equipe fosse para o ginásio com os estômagos quase vazios.

* * *

- Ahá! Finalmente a BBA fez alguma coisa descente! – Felipe fez questão de ser o primeiro a abrir a sacola para ver os uniformes de sua equipe. – Assim que eu gosto... Verde e amarelo!

Os outros Brasil Blade se aproximaram enquanto seu líder começava a tirar os cinco conjuntos da sacola. A jaqueta e a calça eram verdes com detalhes amarelos. Nas costas da jaqueta, a palavra "Brasil" escrita em letras amarelas maiúsculas e a palavra "Blade" bordada em linhas brancas com letra cursiva. A bandeira do país, assim como no uniforme dos The Strongest, fora bordada no lado esquerdo da jaqueta e também na calça. A camiseta assemelhava-se muito ao uniforme de futebol da seleção brasileira, o amarelo predominando com detalhes em verde. No lugar onde ficava o escudo da seleção canarinho, o nome da equipe, e na parte de trás da camiseta, um número diferente para cada beyblader estampado em verde com o nome do beyblader a que ela pertencia.

- Eu sou o número 1! – Exclamou Luiz, ao ver sua camiseta. Havia um pouco mais de detalhes verdes em seu uniforme, tornando-o um pouco diferente dos demais.

- Me deram o número 11! – Cristiano olhou para Felipe, sem saber muito bem como devia reagir a essa notícia. O líder sorriu para o caçula, bagunçando seus cabelos enquanto respondia à pergunta não feita:

- Isso é bom! Você é o nosso Rivaldo, sente só a _responsa_!

- Eu não preciso perguntar que número você é, né, Felipe? – Ayatá observava o paulista e o brasiliense com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sua camiseta tinha o número 2 estampado, mas como ele não entendia absolutamente nada de futebol, o significado deste número permaneceria um mistério.

- Não, não precisa... – Respondeu Felipe, balançando sua camiseta. – E eu também não preciso responder que é o número 10, né? O craque do time, o mais habilidoso, aquele que todo mundo segue dentro do campo, o pilar da confiança do time, o...

- Chega, Felipe. – Luiz cortou o barato do amigo, roubando a camiseta do garoto. – Todos nós conhecemos a simbologia por trás do número 10. – Ansioso para mudar de assunto, o gaúcho voltou-se para Carlos. – E qual é o seu número, Carlos?

- Nove. – Respondeu o baiano. Ele estava sentado usando o novo uniforme como travesseiro para sua cabeça repousar na mesa. Os outros Brasil Blade esperaram para saber se o garoto tinha algo mais a dizer, porém Carlos permaneceu em silêncio, provavelmente já perdido no mundo dos sonhos.

- Time, nós vamos vestidos a caráter para o ginásio em todas as lutas a partir de agora. – Declarou Felipe, pulando em Luiz para recuperar a camiseta roubada.

* * *

- Ann, como você está? – No quarto de Ann e John no _flat _dos Willians, os WATB se reuniram para falar com Ann antes da luta. Por causa dos remédios para aliviar a dor, os olhos de Ann estavam um pouco desfocados e sua voz, mais lenta e arrastada, um tanto rouca, dando-lhe o aspecto de uma doente no hospital.

- Bem... mais ou menos... – Respondeu ela, tentando sorrir, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Eu sinto muito, queria poder ir lutar hoje e... aí... – Ann levou as mãos ao abdômen enquanto sua expressão facial se distorcia com a dor.

- Hey, calma... não se esforce demais. – Seu irmão começou a massagear o ponto dolorido, sem romper o contato visual com a garota. – Não é culpa sua, você não pode prever quando estas coisas acontecem, Ann...

- Mas é a nossa grande luta! Eu sou a vice-líder, eu devia estar lá...

- Não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso. Paciência. – William e Emy se aproximaram também, acomodando-se nos pés da cama de Ann. – Vamos dar o nosso melhor e tentar ganhar mesmo assim. – John sorria, tentando passar algum otimismo para a irmã. Seus companheiros entenderam a mensagem:

- É, todos nós treinamos duro, ficamos bem mais fortes! – Exclamou William, balançando a cama com seu entusiasmo. – Quem sabe não damos um golpe de sorte e o Yoshiyuki e algum outro mala sem alça dos russos fica doente também e a gente ganha por W.O.?

- As chances de isso acontecer são quase nulas, William. – Declarou Emy, ajeitando os óculos. – Hajime Yuy tem tudo muito bem planejado para deixar dois de seus subordinados ficarem de cama logo hoje. – Os dois meninos da equipe lançaram um olhar feio para a loira, que logo mudou o discurso. – Mas eu não acho que essa seja a nossa única chance de ganhar deles. Depois de tanto treino, não me surpreenderia se nossas habilidades superassem as nossas próprias expectativas.

- Nós ainda temos uma chance, Ann, acredite! – Era novamente John quem falava, sorrindo confiante. – Podemos ganhar se acreditarmos! Vamos surpreendê-los, assim como Ken me surpreendeu em Wellington!

- John... – Ann ergueu o canto do lábio no melhor sorriso que conseguiu forçar em seu estado.

- Promete uma coisa? – O líder perguntou, encarando a irmã muito sério.

- O que?

- Que se alguma coisa sair errado hoje, você não vai se culpar e achar que poderia ter sido diferente se você estivesse por lá, ok? – Com não somente os olhos meio verdes, meio azuis de John a encará-la, mas também os de Emy e William, Ann entendeu que, apesar da confiança que tentavam mostrar diante da mudança de planos inesperada, o medo de que o episódio dos Iceland's Majestic se repetisse em algumas horas era bem presente nas mentes de todos eles, e nenhum deles gostaria de vê-la sentindo-se culpada por tudo isso.

- Tudo bem, John... Mas... Por favor, não faça nada muito arriscado, tá? – Inesperadamente, uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da australiana, ação que se repetiu em seu irmão gêmeo. Os quatro WATB permaneceram em silêncio até a mãe dos gêmeos anunciar que o ônibus estava quase partindo.

* * *

Todos os beybladers foram ao ginásio para assistir à luta entre os WATB e os Soldier of Russia, assim como o pai de John, os pais de William e Emy e Marik Hopfiel. Não muito tempo depois de o grupo se acomodar em lugares relativamente próximos, o ginásio ficou tão lotado que era impossível sair do lugar mesmo para ir ao banheiro. No hotel, Ann e sua mãe assistiam pela tv os acontecimentos.

-VENHAM, VENHAM, FÃS DO BEYBLADE DO MUNDO TODO! ACOMODEM-SE ONDE AINDA TIVER LUGAR, POIS A GRANDE BATALHA JÁ VAI COMEÇAR! – Enquanto os competidores se preparavam, o narrador onipresente não precisava se esforçar muito para animar uma multidão de torcedores ansiosos, em sua maioria russos patrióticos que consideravam Yoshiyuki o Deus do beyblade e derretiam cada vez que o garotinho sorria. – HOJE NÓS TEREMOS OS WATB, DA NOVA ZELÂNDIA, CONTRA OS ADORADOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA! QUEM SERÁ O VENCEDOR? QUEM MANTERÁ SUA CHANCE DE SE TORNAR O GRANDE CAMPEÃO? OS LUTADORES JÁ ESTÃO PRONTOS, OS JUÍZES JÁ FORAM INFORMADOS DAS ORDENS DA LUTAS! FALTA POUCO AGORA, MINHA GENTE! MUITO POUCO!

- Eu queria que ele calasse a boca um pouco, ia ajudar bastante... – Exclamou William, tentando fazer os gritos parecerem menos estridentes tapando os ouvidos com as mãos.

- Emy, vai lá e luta com tudo. Não tenha medo do seu adversário, é isso que eles querem. – Ignorando o companheiro, John chegou bem perto da loirinha CDF para lhe dar as últimas instruções pré-luta. Outro efeito da ausência de Ann é que o garoto tornara-se muito mais seguro de si e seus instintos de líder se manifestavam com muito mais facilidade. – Se você perder, mas der seu máximo, não tem porquê ficar triste, ok?

- Sim, senhor, capitão! – Respondeu a garota, preparando Tauik para a batalha. Abraçando John e William uma última vez, a garota partiu para encarar seu oponente: Isaac Isaakov Kuelt. O garoto, assim como o restante de sua equipe, também usavam uma espécie de uniforme, uma jaqueta preta com o desenho de sua fera-bit em pose de batalha bordado nas costas e o nome da equipe e do lutador na parte da frente, em alfabeto cirílico. Não era a primeira vez que os beybladers viam Isaakov, Igorov e Alexandrova com as jaquetas, mas era a primeira vez que Yoshiyuki aparecia vestindo a sua. O russo de cabelos verdes parecia suar um pouco por baixo da jaqueta grossa.

- Antes de lutarmos, eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara. – Exclamou ele de repente, pegando Emy desprevenida assim que ela terminara de prepara Tauik para a luta – Quando ganharmos aqui, vamos pedir uma recompensa. Não há como fugir, e se você tentar escapar de seu destino, sua situação e da sua equipe só vai piorar...

- Go shoot!

A ordem repentina do juiz evitou que a mão trêmula de Emy afetasse seu lançamento. A declaração de Isaakov comprovava seus piores medos, seus anseios de algo ruim fosse acontecer caso eles perdessem a luta. Paralisada enquanto o medo tomava conta de seu corpo, a garota não percebeu que a beyblade do garoto estava diferente, não era mais vermelha e verde, mas completamente verde e com um anel de ataque de aspecto mais mortífero. Também não conseguiu reagir a tempo de ver sua beyblade sair da arena com um único ataque do oponente.

- O PRIMEIRO ROUND DA PRIMEIRA LUTA É DE ISAAKOV-KUN! – Declarou o narrador, fazendo a torcida russa vibrar. – SERÁ QUE FRAZE-CHAN CONSEGUIRÁ REVERTER ESTA VANTAGEM NAS DUAS ÚLTIMAS LUTAS? OU SERÁ QUE A EQUIPE RUSSA VAI SAIR NA FRENTE NO PRIMEIRO ROUND? LEMBRANDO QUE, MESMO SE UM TIME VENCER OS DOIS PRIMEIROS ROUNDS, HAVERÁ UM TERCEIRO ROUND, ASSEGURANDO QUE OS COMPETIDORES LUTARÃO ATÉ O DERRADEIRO FIM!!!

- Aposto que se esse cara tivesse idéia do que ele está falando, não diria isso dessa maneira… – Murmurou Isaakov para si mesmo enquanto voltava para o seu lugar. O garoto deixou a jaqueta no banco, estava realmente suando muito, mesmo sem fazer nenhum esforço durante a luta. Vestia uma camisa pólo preta nos mesmos moldes de sua jaqueta, porém com o desenho do urso polar bordado no peito, ao lado do nome da equipe e lutador, em tamanho menor. Não trocou palavras com os companheiros, apenas olhares. Todos sabiam o que aguardava os três WATB, e estavam satisfeito por finalmente pôr em prática os planos de Hajime Yuy em sua extensão máxima.

* * *

Emy, ainda paralisada, teve que ser conduzida de volta ao banco por John, enquanto William recolhia a sua beyblade. Somente depois de alguns minutos foi que conseguiu falar, trêmula:

- John, eles estão falando sério. A gente já era… Estamos acabados… Vamos ficar que nem os Iceland's Majestics, eu sinto isso!

- Calma, Emy, calma! – Enquanto William também entrava em pânico, John usava de todas as suas forças para permanecer calmo e obedecer as suas próprias ordens. – Não podemos deixar que eles apavorem a gente. Isaakov pode estar blefando, contando que você fique com tanto medo que não consiga mais lutar, como de fato aconteceu. – O líder colocou suas mãos nos ombros da amiga, como se quisesse transmitir a sua confiança na força da garota. – Esqueça o que ele falou e lute como você normalmente luta. Agarre-se a essa luta com tudo que você tem. Se ainda assim ele vencer, e alguma coisa ruim acontecer depois disso, seja forte, não se encolha diante dele e fique firme até o fim. Mostre que você deu o seu melhor e não tem arrependimentos.

- Tudo bem, John, eu vou tentar. – Ainda tremendo um pouco, Emy pegou Tauik das mãos de William e se despediu dos companheiros. Se Isaakov ganhasse agora, ela não teria uma outra chance de falar com eles, não se o garoto cumprisse suas ameaças. – Me desejem sorte…

- Boa sorte, Emy! – Disseram os dois em uníssono, sorrindo para a amiga. Com esta última visão dos amigos, Emy subiu os degraus da arena para encarar Isaakov mais uma vez.

* * *

- Não pode ser verdade! – Em seu quarto, Ann se esforçava para continuar de pé mesmo com as horríveis dores no corpo. – Mãe, eu tenho que ir pra lá, não posso deixar que os Soldier of Russia cumpram suas palavras!

- Ann, você não pode sair, lembre-se do que sua professora disse! – Julia Willians tentou, em vão, segurar a filha enquanto esta trocava de roupa.

- Eu sou a vice-líder dos WATB! Meu irmão e meus amigos estão lá! – Exclamou ela, esquecendo momentaneamente que estava com dores horríveis em seu abdômen. – Eu preciso apoiá-los, mesmo que não consiga lutar! Eu sei que você também quer ir pra lá ver o John, vamos pegar um táxi e sair logo daqui, antes que as lutas acabem!

Assim que terminou de se vestir, Ann correu porta afora do _flat_, subindo no primeiro táxi que conseguiu com sua mãe em seus calcanhares, em uma corrida desesperada para chegar antes que a luta de sua equipe se encerrasse.

* * *

- E VAMOS AGORA À SEGUNDA LUTA ENTRE EMY FRAZE E ISAAC ISAAKOV! - Ao ver os competidores preparados, o narrador recomeçou o seu trabalho. No banco dos Soldier of Russia, Igorov, Alexandrova e Yoshiyuki assistiam a tudo muito atentos, ansiosos para saber o que exatamente aconteceria com Emy assim que ela perdesse o confronto. Nos assentos reservados às pessoas importantes, Hajime e sua esposa também sorriam, quase incapazes de esconder o quão satisfeitos estavam com aquela situação. – NO PRIMEIRO CONFRONTO, O RUSSO NÃO DEU CHANCE PARA A PEQUENA NEOZELANDESA! SERÁ QUE ISSO VAI MUDAR AGORA? SERÁ QUE FRAZE-CHAN TEM UMA CARTA NA MANGA CAPAZ DE DERROTAR O ADVERSÁRIO E SE MANTER NA LUTA POR PELO MENOS MAIS UM ROUND?

- Pára de enrolação, desse jeito não vai mais ter luta quando você realmente começar a narrar... – O comentário seco de Isaakov acordou o narrador para a realidade, e ele se calou até ver as duas beyblades na arena lutando.

- E LÁ VAI TAUIK! FRAZE-CHAN NÃO PERDEU TEMPO CHAMANDO SUA FERA-BIT! ELA QUER GANHAR DE QUALQUER JEITO! E O BICHO ATACA A BEYBLADE RUSSA COM TUDO, COMO SE SUA VIDA DEPENDESSE DISSO, É INCRÍVEL, MINHA GENTE! A FORÇA DESTA GAROTA É INCRÍVEL!

**-** Incrível, mas não o suficiente! – Com estas palavras, Isaakov também chamou sua fera-bit. O urso polar de armadura surgiu, para delírio da multidão, mostrando-se muito maior do que Tauik. John e William engoliram em seco quando Comulk investiu contra a beyblade laranja e amarela da amiga, que não teve poder suficiente para se defender. Sua beyblade de várias cambalhotas no ar antes de cair aos seus pés, não mais girando.

- ISAAKOV-KUN É O VENCEDOR! O PRIMEIRO ROUND É DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA! A EQUIPE DA CASA ESTÁ COM A VANTAGEM! VAMOS ESPERAR O PRÓXIMO CONFRONTO, POIS ESTE PROMETE SER UM GRANDE DIA PARA OS BEYBLADERS E FÃS DO BEYBLADE DE TODO O MUNDO!

O sangue de Emy congelou com a aproximação de Isaakov. O russo sorria, seus olhos verdes – o mesmo verde de seus cabelos - assumindo uma expressão assustadora. Paralisada, Emy não tinha como correr, os olhos do garoto a sua frente a hipnotizavam, ela não conseguia olhar para mais nenhum lugar a não ser aqueles orbes esverdeados...

- Recolha a sua beyblade. – Ordenou ele, com sua voz fria. A temperatura no ginásio caiu consideravelmente depois disso. Emy fez como ordenado, sem romper o contato visual. No momento que seus dedos se fecharam sobre Tauik, uma forte luz branca emitida pela beyblade cegou a garota. Emy se viu em um espaço branco, sem nada, incapaz de saber se estava deitada, sentada ou em pé, de cabeça para baixo ou de lado.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou ela. Ao ouvir sua voz, não sabia se havia realmente dito estas palavras ou se havia apenas pensado nelas.

- _Está com medo?_ – Uma voz etérea, nem masculina, nem feminina, ecoou naquele espaço branco, ou talvez na mente de Emy, ela não sabia dizer com certeza.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou a garota, ainda sem saber se com palavras ou com seu pensamento apenas.

- _Você não precisa mais lutar, está tudo acabado. É hora de descansar..._

- Descansar?

- _Isso. Não há mais razão para lutar. Desista de tudo, me entregue sua consciência. _

- Minha... consciência... – Enquanto falava – ou pensava – Emy sentia como se algo fosse sugado dela aos poucos, como se de repente não fosse mais capaz de pensar com clareza, seus olhos ficaram borrados, o branco desapareceu, o ginásio de Moscou voltou a aparecer diante de seus olhos, com as feições preocupadas de William e John bem próximas dela. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas percebera que já não sabia mais como falar, sua língua não se mexia. Aos poucos, as vozes de seus amigos foram se tornando mais e mais distantes, como se eles estivessem se separando dela lentamente, até que tudo ficou silencioso. John continuava mexendo sua boca, parecia preocupado, agoniado. Tudo foi ficando escuro, até que por fim ela não sentia mais nada.

* * *

John e William viram quando a beyblade de Emy foi jogada para fora da arena e imediatamente correram até ela. Com um pouco de sorte, talvez pudessem evitar o que quer que fosse que Isaakov tentasse fazer com a garota. Nenhum deles viu a luz ofuscante, porém quando Emy caiu no chão sem mais explicações, eles sabiam que haviam falhado.

- Emy! Emy! – Chamou John, tentando reanimar a garota. Os olhos da loirinha estavam desfocados e um tanto enevoados, seu corpo de tão mole poderia ser confundido com uma borracha gigante.

- Minha... consciência... – Foi a única coisa que a garota falou antes de seus olhos perderem totalmente o brilho, tornando-se um azul turvo e inexpressivo. A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Max e Rebecca Fraze já estavam com sua filha no colo, desesperados, após uma corrida desabalada pelas arquibancadas lotadas.

- O que aconteceu com a Emy? O que aconteceu com a minha filha? – Ao ver Hajime Yuy se aproximando da arena, o pai de Emy se levantou, encarando o dirigente do campeonato com uma mistura de ódio e indignação.

- Ela vai ficar bem... – Em contraste com o homem a sua frente, cujos cabelos loiros assemelhavam-se a uma juba de leão dourada e os óculos fundo de garrafa diminuíam consideravelmente o tamanho de seus olhos verde-água, Hajime mostrava-se tranqüilo, logo chamando uma junta médica para levar a garota para uma enfermaria. – Provavelmente a emoção de estar lutando em uma final de torneio deve tê-la afetado um pouco...

- Emy nunca desmaiaria por causa de uma luta! – Grunhiu John, ainda ajoelhado onde há pouco recolhera o corpo inerte da amiga. – Seu canalha cínico! Por que não conta a verdade aqui e agora?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Willians-kun, e mesmo se soubesse, não responderia depois de ser tratado desta maneira tão rude por alguém que nem sequer pode provar o que diz. – John teve que se segurar para não pular no pescoço de Hajime, e ao seu lado William passava por uma sensação semelhante. Os médicos chegaram naquela hora, o que impediu Max de fazer o que os companheiros de time de sua filha pensaram em fazer. – Agora que está tudo resolvido, vamos continuar a luta! – Com esta declaração, Hajime deixou a arena, indo se juntar ao seu time no banco.

- William, eu conto com você! – Declarou John, com os olhos em chamas. – Faça todo o possível para vingar a Emy e não decepcionar a Ann.

- Sim, capitão John! – Os olhos de William também ardiam com sua determinação por trás dos óculos de aros grossos. Enquanto encarava Alexandrova antes do começo da primeira luta, não tinha mais medo do que poderia acontecer com ele. Tudo que ele queria era lutar, lutar com todas as suas forças até derrotar a garota a sua frente. Lembrou-se da final do Torneio Oceânico, quando seu time saiu ganhando por dois a zero no primeiro round, para depois perder de dois a zero no segundo round e perder de dois a um no round final. Com um pouco de sorte, a história se repetiria e ele venceria Alexandrova por dois a zero antes de John vencer seu adversário por dois a um, dando-lhes o título de campeões mundiais.

- Três! Dois! Um! Go Shoot!

Tanka e Ciesel entraram na arena. Com seu espírito de luta elevado, William começou uma onda de ataques rápidos, sem dar chances para a beyblade de Alexandrova atacar, ou ao menos assim parecia. John por um momento realmente acreditou que o amigo poderia vencer, ou lutar de igual para igual com a adversária. A pequena torcida dos WATB urrava para incentivar o garoto, e quando o esquilo cinza e branco surgiu acima de suas cabeças o ginásio quase foi abaixo com os gritos da multidão. A felicidade da pequena torcida não durou muito, porém, pois Ciesel também apareceu, torrando parte da beyblade de William com um único ataque.

* * *

- Eu realmente achei que podia vencer desta vez... – Bem menos animado do que estava no início da luta, William recolheu sua beyblade cinza, branca e agora também preta em algumas partes, e voltou para junto do líder.

- Você quase conseguiu, William, se Alexandrova não tivesse chamado a fera-bit dela, Tanka teria vencido. – John tentou animar novamente o amigo, embora ele mesmo estivesse precisando de alguém para animá-lo depois da nova derrota.

- Ótimo, isso significa que eu vou ter que impedir que ela chame a fera-bit nas próximas duas lutas e aí eu ganho, é isso? – O mestre de Tanka tentou dar as suas palavras um tom zombeteiro. Não foi muito bem sucedido.

- Vai lá e acaba com ela, Billy!

John e William viraram-se surpreso na direção da voz. Marik, depois de enganar dois seguranças, invadira a área do banco dos WATB. O adolescente estava a poucos metros de distância do irmão, fazendo sua pose característica de gostosão enquanto algumas garotas nas arquibancadas riam baixinho e suspiravam encantadas.

- Marik? O que você está fazendo aqui? – William se aproximou do irmão, não muito certo do que pensar da situação.

- Vim animar o meu irmãozinho na sua luta de tudo ou nada. – Respondeu ele, ainda mantendo a pose. – Daniel e eu sabemos o que está acontecendo aqui, o tal Felipe nos contou. Nós concordamos que esse Hajime-san é um _come-bosta _e se pudéssemos, já tínhamos mandado ele praquele lugar indelicado que a mamãe não gosta que a gente fale.

- Então vocês... – John se aproximou dos irmãos Hopfiel, não muito certo do que pensar de tudo isso.

- Nós queremos ajudar vocês de algum jeito, e acho que a maioria de nós pensa assim. Mesmo não sendo bons no beyblade como vocês, deve ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer, nem que seja só torcer bem de perto pelos nossos irmãozinhos queridos! – Enquanto dizia isso, Marik agarrou William pelo pescoço e começou a dar cascudinhos leves em sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos já muito bagunçados.

- Ai, Marik! Me solta! – William se debatia tentando se livrar do aperto do irmão. Como Marik era muito mais forte, não obteve sucesso. No fim, o Hopfiel mais velho acabou lançando o irmão longe, na direção de John.

- Vai lá e lute como um homem de verdade, ou eu não vou te deixar em paz, está ouvindo, Billy? – John ergueu uma sobrancelha para o apelido desconhecido de seu companheiro de time. Pela cara que William fez ao ser chamado de "_Billy_", este não era um apelido do qual ele gostava muito.

- Quando eu terminar com ela, você não vai mais me chamar de _Billy_, Marik!

Dizendo isso, William se encaminhou para a arena, sem olhar para trás. Alexandrova já o esperava, e assim que o viu, o narrador recomeçou o seu trabalho:

- ESSA É A SEGUNDA LUTA DO SEGUNDO ROUND! ATÉ AGORA, OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA ESTÃO COM UMA SUPER VANTAGEM, VENCENDO O PRIMEIRO ROUND E A PRIMEIRA LUTA DESTE ROUND! SE HOPFIEL-KUN PERDER AGORA, SUA EQUIPE PERDE A CHANCE DE SE TORNAR CAMPEÃ MUNDIAL E CABERÁ AO LÍDER JOHN WILLIANS TENTAR LAVAR A HONRA DO TIME GANHANDO PELO MENOS UM ROUND! OS COMPETIDORES ESTÃO PRONTOS! É UM, É DOIS, É TRÊÊÊÊS! GO SHOOOT!!

William ignorou completamente os gritos esganiçados do narrador e os gritos da torcida russa. Antes mesmo de sua beyblade cair na arena, Tanka já atacava a adversária. O esquilo parecia ter aumentado de tamanho entre uma luta e outra, deixando seus amigos impressionados.

- LÁ VAI TANKA! HOPFIEL-KUN QUER MESMO GANHAR! SERÁ QUE ALEXANDROVA-CHAN VAI DEIXAR ESTES ATAQUES CONTINUAREM? OU SERÁ QUE ELA TEM ALGUM PLANO EM MENTE?

Exatamente nesta hora, Alexandrova chamou por Ciesel. A fênix era ainda maior do que Tanka, e, pela segunda vez, não teve dificuldades para incinerar o oponente. Alexandrova sorriu ao ver a expressão pasma de William, e enquanto o narrados gritava entusiasmado, ela se aproximou do oponente derrotado.

- Pegue a sua beyblade. – Ordenou ela. O narrador continuava gritando que os WATB estavam fora e que os Soldier of Russia eram invencíveis e poderosos. Por causa dos gritos, John e Marik não podiam ouvir o que a garota falava. – Não seja um mau perdedor, vamos...

William obedeceu. Sua beyblade estava na mão da adversária, e no momento em que a tocou, seus olhos foram atacados por uma luz brilhante que o cegou por alguns momentos. Antes de ficar totalmente perdido em meio a um mundo branco sem fim, ouviu os passos de seu irmão e John se aproximado dele, gritando alguma coisa que para ele permanecia ininteligível.

- Hey! O que é isso? Tem alguém aqui? – Gritou ele, ou ao menos imaginou que tivesse gritado. O mundo branco lhe dava uma agonia sem tamanho, impossível de descrever. Um vulto começou a ganhar forma a sua frente, como se respondesse a sua pergunta.

- _William! William!_ – Enquanto observava o vulto, o garoto podia ouvir vozes gritando seu nome em algum lugar. Tudo ficou em silêncio, no entanto, quando o vulto adquiriu uma forma definitiva: uma perfeita cópia dele mesmo.

- _Me entregue sua consciência! _– Ordenou o recém-formado William. Seu olhar lembrava muito o olhar de triunfo dos Soldier of Russia, dando-lhe um aspecto intimidador.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! – Respondeu o verdadeiro William, tentado recuar. Suas pernas, entretanto, não se mexiam, como se não fizessem mais parte de seu corpo.

- _Ah, você pode. Você pode e você deve... _– O falso William avançou contra o verdadeiro, flutuando no ar como se fosse um fantasma. Ao invés de se chocarem, seus corpos se atravessaram, e quando se distanciaram novamente, o verdadeiro William adquirira um olhar vidrado, enquanto sua cópia sorria triunfante.

* * *

John e Marik correram para a arena assim que perceberam que Alexandrova estava chegando perto demais de seu adversário. Foi o Hopfiel mais velho que impediu a queda de seu irmão quando suas pernas tornaram-se incapazes de segurar seu próprio peso. Alarmados, os dois ouviram o garoto perguntar o que aquilo tudo significava e se havia alguém por perto, como se não pudesse vê-los.

- Billy! Billy! Responde, William Hopfiel! – Marik chacoalhou o irmão buscando uma resposta, sem sucesso. Neste intervalo de tempo, os pais dos garotos também se aproximaram. Mary Ann Hopfiel estava abraçada ao marido tentando parar de chorar, enquanto este olhava para os dois filhos, confuso.

- Me parece que outro beyblade passou mal... Os médicos terão trabalho hoje... – Hajime apareceu novamente na arena, ladeado pela mesma equipe médica que carregara Emy. Marik parecia um tanto relutante a entregar o irmão para os médicos, mas sem outra opção, acabou fazendo-o. Os Hopfiel deixaram a arena, desejando boa sorte a John.

Uma vez sozinho, John não viu outra coisa a fazer a não ser encarar seu adversário na arena. Tinha a impressão de que não conseguiria suportar ficar no banco destinado a sua equipe, não agora que não havia mais ninguém por lá. A voz estridente e irritada de Ann soou em seus ouvidos, gritando que ele, como líder, tinha que deixar de sentimentalismo barato e lutar logo, não podia deixar essa humilhação continuar. Enquanto pensava no que Ann diria se estivesse no ginásio naquele momento, em seu temperamento normal de TPM eterna, preparar Takk para a luta mostrou-se uma tarefa relativamente fácil. Não queria ter problemas com uma irmã irritada e violenta no futuro, precisava lutar com tudo.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Igorov. – Declarou ele, ao ver seu adversário pronto para a luta. – Aconteça o que acontecer, vocês russos não vão me assustar.

- Suas palavras são corajosas. – Respondeu o garoto de cabelos azuis, calmo e frio como sempre. – Quero ver se consegue repeti-las depois que a luta acabar.

Os dois lançaram as beyblades. A beyblade negra de Igorov começou atacando, encurralando Takk logo nos primeiros lances. Mantendo os rostos de Ann, William e Emy bem vivos em sua mente, John chamou sua fera-bit, escapando do russo por hora. O líder dos WATB iniciou sua própria onda de ataques, torcendo para que o russo não conseguisse revidar. Tinha consciência de que tantos ataques coordenados deixavam um número considerável de aberturas para um contra-ataque fatal, porém se não atacasse assim, não teria como atingir efetivamente o adversário.

- Takk, Furacão do Deserto! – Exclamou John, sentindo que realmente poderia ganhar essa luta. A única coisa queIgorov conseguiu fazer foi erguer as sobrancelhas enquanto sua beyblade era jogada para fora da arena.

- E JOHN WILLIANS VENCE O PRIMEIRO ROUND!

- Eu... Eu ganhei? – Mesmo com toda a sua confiança, a realização de que a vitória na primeira luta era realmente sua demorou um pouco para atingi-lo. Takk pulou em sua mão, como se respondesse a sua pergunta. Instantes depois, John sentiu alguma coisa pesada bater contra suas costas, e dois braços vindos de lugar nenhum agarrarem seu pescoço.

- Sim, você venceu, John! Venceu a primeira luta! – A voz de Ann, mil vezes mais animada do que quando o garoto se despedia dela, assustou-o.

- Ann? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, virando-se para encarar a irmã.

- Você acha mesmo que eu ia conseguir ficar no hotel só olhando a minha equipe lutar? Se até o Marik pode aparecer, por que eu não posso? – Respondeu a garota, fazendo cara feia. Estava agindo como se não estivesse com cólicas nem nada do tipo, como se fosse a velha Ann em quase eterna TPM que todos conheciam e, de certa forma, temiam.

- Você está com dor, não devia fazer muito esforço! É a segunda vez que você faz coisas que não deve por causa das lutas, Ann. – Mesmo com a presença forte de Ann na arena, o espírito de líder de John não o deixou, fazendo com os dois irmãos se encarassem de uma forma muito parecida e igualmente assustadora.

- Entre a dor na minha barriga e a dor de ver vocês se arriscando sem que eu possa fazer nada, eu prefiro agüentar a minha barriga! – John foi pego de surpresa por esta declaração. Não era do feitio de Ann falar esse tipo de coisa, e ele não sabia o que responder depois disso. – Você sabe muito bem que existe uma grande chance de Igorov ter deixado você vencer na luta de antes, não sabe? – Deixando a discussão de lado, Ann assumiu uma expressão séria, silenciosamente instigando o irmão a fazer o mesmo.

- Sei. E é por isso que eu não posso baixar a guarda nas próximas lutas. Não se preocupe, Ann, eu sou o líder dos WATB, não vou deixar o Igorov me derrotar sem causar nenhum estrago, você vai ver.

John voltou-se para o seu adversário, preparando sua beyblade para a luta. A falta de expressividade de Igorov dificultava qualquer interpretação de sua estratégia, seu olhar frio teria congelado a espinha de John se este não estivesse tão determinado a vencer, sentindo seu corpo arder com a elevação de seu espírito de luta.

- É AGORA OU NUNCA, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – O narrador começou seu discurso empolgado assim que os beybladers se aprontaram. – WILLIANS-KUN INCRIVELMENTE CONSEGUIU VENCER O ROUND ANTERIOR! UMA VITÓRIA AGORA E SUA EQUIPE VENCERÁ O ROUND, PERDENDO O TÍTULO, MAS SALVANDO SUA HONRA DE LUTADOR! SERÁ QUE O LÍDER DOS WATB CONSEGUIRÁ ESTA FAÇANHA? SERÁ QUE IGOROV-KUN ACEITARÁ OUTRA DERROTA?

- A resposta é: não! – O russo respondeu, lançando sua beyblade na indicação do juiz. Castil imediatamente começou a atacar o oponente, sem dar espaço para um revide de John, como um replay reverso da luta anterior.

- E IGOROV-KUN CHAMA CASTIL! O MORCEGO É TÃO GRANDE QUE ATÉ ASSUSTA! E É O FIM DA LUTA! A BEYBLADE DE JOHN WILLIANS FOI JOGADA LONGE PELO ATAQUE DO MORCEGO! A DISPUTA ESTÁ EMPATADA!

Ann foi buscar a beyblade do irmão. John não deixou a arena, seus olhos acompanharam Igorov quando este voltou para junto de sua equipe, recebendo cumprimentos de seus companheiros, um abraço empolgado de Yoshiyuki e um comentário não muito amistoso de Hajime Yuy. Quando o russo voltou para a arena, tinha um sorriso sinistro em seus lábios. Ann voltou logo depois dele, trazendo uma beyblade não muito inteira consigo.

- Você acha que consegue lutar com isso, John? – Perguntou ela, se referindo às várias marcas de mordidas espalhadas pelo anel de ataque e disco de peso.

- Sim, eu consigo. Eu e Takk vamos descobrir nesta luta onde exatamente estão os nossos limites como beybladers, e vamos ultrapassá-los com certeza. Eu vou fazer eles pagarem pelo que fizeram a William e Emy, ou não sou o líder dos WATB! – John fez menção de se voltar para a luta, porém Ann o abraçou de surpresa, paralisando-o.

- Eu vou ficar torcendo por você. Lembre-se que não está sozinho, tá? – Sussurrou ela. Sua voz não estava mais tão firme como antes. Mesmo não sendo gêmeos idênticos, havia uma forte ligação entre eles, o que permitia que John entendesse os sentimentos da irmã mesmo que ela tentasse escondê-los. A possibilidade de acontecer com ele o mesmo que acontecera aos Iceland's Majestics o assustava, e a sua irmã também, mesmo com toda a determinação e vontade de lutar. Não poder fazer nada para ajudar nesta situação deixava a vice-líder dos WATB ainda mais nervosa. Ann provavelmente estava fazendo um grande esforço para não chorar, assim como ele.

- Eu vou lembrar. Não se preocupe. – Sem voltar a encarar a irmã, John desvencilhou-se dela e se aproximou da borda da arena, encarando Igorov do jeito mais intimidador que conseguiu.

- Falta pouco agora, Willians. Quanto menos você lutar, menos vai sofrer... – O alerta do russo serviu para irritar John. Quando o juiz deu a ordem, Takk foi liberado, e a onda de ataques do líder dos WATB começou.

- Eu não vou deixar isso barato! Não vou deixar você nos humilhar, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer! – Exclamou o garoto, chamado sua fera-bit ao ataque.

- É inútil. Você não tem poder nem para me arranhar. – A fera-bit de Igorov também apareceu, muito maior e mais assustadora do que Takk, com seus caninos afiados à mostra, manchados com uma substância vermelha muito parecida com sangue. A beyblade de John quase saiu da arena.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver! – Exclamou o líder dos WATB, ignorando os gritos ao seu redor e se concentrando apenas na luta. – Takk, _Hell Huricane!_ – O novo ataque de John fez Ann sorrir, lembrando-se do efeito que ele causava ba beyblade e no lutador. Castil foi envolvido por um furação , e alguns segundos depois, tanto a beyblade quanto Igorov exibiam sinais de terem sido atacados por centenas de diabos da tasmânia com dentes particularmente afiados. – Quem é que não te arranha agora, Igorov? – John também sorriu, feliz com o dano causado ao adversário. A roupa do russo estava rasgada em algumas partes, revelando pequenos cortes por onde um líquido vermelho escorria. Desenvolvera este ataque pesando exclusivamente nos Soldier of Russia, e sua execução mostrou-se perfeita.

- Isso é o melhor que consegue fazer? – O mestre de Castil parecia ignorar os inúmeros arranhões, sua expressão em nada mudara. – Vai ter que fazer um pouco mais do que isso se quiser causar um dano na minha beyblade. Castil, acabe com ele de uma vez!

O ataque relâmpago do morcego foi sentido também por John, que imediatamente colocou a mão no ponto dolorido em seu pescoço, para encontrar dois pequenos furos por onde o sangue começava a escorrer. Imediatamente, sua visão começou a ficar turva, e a tontura impediu-o de ficar de pé, obrigando o garoto a se ajoelhar.

- Isso, fique de joelhos, uma posição digna de alguém fraco como você... – A voz de Igorov soava como um veneno que penetrava aos poucos no corpo do oponente, fazendo efeito aos poucos. – Castil não é um morcego comum, como você pode perceber. Se não desistir agora, vai acabar morrendo antes do fim da luta...

- Eu não vou desistir! – Em sua tentativa de se levantar, John quase caiu dentro da arena. A sua frente, tudo parecia girar cada vez mais rápido, e imagens antes nítidas se tornavam borrões. Não conseguia mais dizer onde estava sua beyblade na arena, nem onde estava a arena. – Vou lutar... até o fim...

A última coisa que John viu antes de perder os sentidos foi uma forte luz branca cegando-o por completo.

* * *

- John! John! JOHN!!! – Enquanto o líder dos WATB caia dentro da arena, inconsciente com um rastro macabro de sangue atrás de si e em suas roupas, Takk se partia em vários pedaços ao seu lado. Enquanto Ann corria para ajudá-lo, sentia como se estivesse se movimentando em câmera lenta, como se nunca fosse chegar até o irmão, como se ele fosse escorregar entre seus dedos assim que o tocasse.

- Ele teve o que mereceu... – Dando as costas para a arena, Igorov encarou Ann uma última vez antes de se juntar aos companheiros de time. Hajime Yuy já estava novamente na arena, ajudando os médicos e os pais do garoto a colocá-lo em uma maca. A torcida russa, totalmente aquém do que acontecia na arena, comemorava a vitória esmagadora de seu time enquanto deixava o ginásio. Os WATB foram levados ao hospital mais próximo, acompanhados de seus pais. Os demais beybladers foram forçados a, por hora, voltar ao hotel. Só lhes restava esperar por notícias de seus amigos.

* * *

- O que foi aquilo? – Aproveitando-se da onda de confusão, incredulidade e ódio eu se apoderou dos beybladers trancados no hotel, Yuy foi falar com Yoshiyuki e os Soldier of Russia em busca de mais informações a respeito dos acontecimentos daquela manhã.

- Oi, Nii-chan! – Yoshiyuki pulou no colo do irmão, que se encontrava sentado no sofá do _flat _801 encarando Igorov e Isaakov. Alexandrova estava sentada na mesa, observando os meninos. – Eu sabia que você viria! Estava ansioso pra falar com você, sabe...

- Vai logo ao que interessa, Yoshiyuki. O que aconteceu hoje com os WATB? – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki que assumira dimensões absurdas quando o garoto avistou o irmão, tornou-se um tanto malicioso, acompanhando a expressão dos olhos de Yoshiyuki.

- O plano do papai finalmente começou a ser colocado em prática. – Respondeu o garotinho. Seus companheiros de time exibiam o mesmo sorriso malicioso que ele. – A _Operação Mente_ vai fazer com que aqueles que ousarem nos desafiar paguem um preço justo por isso.

- Que preço seria esse?

- Se você está preocupado que vai ser Iceland's Majestics tudo de novo, Nii-chan, pode ficar tranqüilo. Papai não vai deixar ninguém permanentemente incapacitado, ele precisa de todo mundo inteiro pra fazer o que ele tem em mente. – O jeito que Yoshiyuki evitava falar no que consistia a tal _Operação Mente _fez Yuy perceber que os Soldier of Russia ainda não estavam prontos para dividir seus segredos com ele, provavelmente não confiavam nele ainda.

- É melhor eu voltar. Minha equipe com certeza vai querer treinar, e seu sumir do nada, eles podem desconfiar de alguma coisa. – Vendo que dificilmente obteria mais informações úteis, Yuy achou melhor se retirar antes que desse mais motivos para a equipe de seu irmão desconfiar que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Faça como quiser. Se quiser, pode alertar os Europe Fire! sobre o que espera por eles. – Yoshiyuki desceu do colo do irmão, se aproximando de Igorov e Isaakov. – Derrotar adversários apavorados é quase tão divertido quanto acabar com os determinados!

Com aceno de cabeça, Yuy deixou o _flat_, seguindo imediatamente para o armário de vassouras onde os beyblades estavam reunidos à espera de notícias. Ao chegar, percebeu que não somente os beybladers, como também os irmãos destes, mantinham seus olhares fixos nele.

- Eu fui falar com meu avô. Achei que ele pudesse ter alguma idéia do que está acontecendo, mas ele não me ajudou em nada. – A desculpa para seu desaparecimento já estava formada em sua mente há muito tempo, suas palavras saíram sem nenhuma indicação de que não fossem verídicas. Depois de mais alguns instantes, todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes da entrada do líder dos Taichi. Ann ainda não voltara ainda, e havia dúvidas se ela realmente voltaria antes da hora de dormir.

Sem muito o que fazer, a maioria dos beybladers recomeçou os treinos, mais dedicados do que nunca. Pelo menos um deles deveria ser capaz de vencer os Soldier of Russia e impedir o que quer que eles estivessem tramando de se concretizar. Depois de cerca de meia hora, Franklin chamou seus companheiros:

- Europe Fire!, reunião! Precisamos discutir um assunto muito importante.

Erik, Christie e Alice seguiram o líder para um canto mais afastado, imaginando o que ele teria a dizer.

_**

* * *

**__Aiaiai... Eu tô com medo do que vai acontecer daqui pra frente! y.y_

_**Erik: **__E eu tô com medo do que o Franklin vai querer discutir. (arregaçando as mangas) Qualquer coisa, eu vou partir pra PORRADA! ò.ó_

_**Ann: **__Meu time... ç.ç Esse Jamie malvado tirou o meu time da história! ç.ç Isso não vai ficar assim! ò.ó (arregaçando as mangas também) Eu vou me vingar! Eu vou dominar o mundo SOZINHA e fazer o Jamie pagar por tudo que ele fez ao meu irmão e aos meus amigos! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ò.ó_

_(Muda a cena)_

_(Ann sozinha em uma sala futurista cheia de botões)_

_**Ann: **__Aqui estou eu na minha base de operações contra o Jamie-baka! Eu vou caçá-lo onde quer que ele esteja e vou obrigá-lo a mudar os rumos da história para me tornar a Campeã Mundial e Imperatriz do Mundo! Com o meus instrumentos tecnológicos de primeira linha, eu vou rastrear a localização dele pra vigiar todos os seus movimentos e achar a melhor hora para o meu ataque definitivo! _

_(Aparece uma imagem do James no telão tirando meleca do nariz)_

_Não esses movimentos... (cara de nojo)_

_(Imagem do James escrevendo feito louco no laptop)_

_Oh, o Jamie-baka está escrevendo a luta dos Taichi contra os Soldier of Russia!_

_(Ann fica lendo por cima do ombro do James o que ele está escrevendo)_

_Oh, não, Jamie... Isso é terrível! Coitado do Toshihiro! Ai, aquele é o Yuy? E o que a Rumiko está... Oh, meu Deus! Que loucura! Eu não acredito! _

_(Horas depois)_

_(Ann ainda lendo o que o James está escrevendo)_

_Essa é a batalha final! Que emocionante! Oh, eles estão lutando... Que horror! Jamie, isso é... (Ann começa a falar um monte de spoilers que ninguém idiota de revelar a essa altura do campeonato) _

_(Depois de ler toda a batalha final)_

_Oh, eu não acredito que aquilo tudo vai acontecer... ou já aconteceu, já que estamos em 2007, mas enfim... os off-talks nunca têm que fazer sentido, então eu digo que ainda tem que acontecer, porque eu acabei de ler e fiquei impressionada. Hoje, dia doze de setembro, o James terminou de escrever a final da final, a última luta. E ainda assim faltam pelo menos mais quatro capítulos e um epílogo pra encerrar a fic... _

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah... Ann... dá pra vir aqui um pouquinho? (Chamando a Ann escondido atrás de uma porta que ninguém sabe daonde veio)_

_**Ann: **__O que foi? (vai pro lado do Toshihiro)_

_(Toshihiro cochicha alguma coisa no ouvido da Ann)_

_**Toshihiro: **__O que você acha?_

_**Ann: **__Ok, então... (Ann pega um microfone) Um anúncio nada interessante: hoje é aniversário de um personagem da fase dois, na verdade do pai de uma das novas personagens da fase dois, que também acaba fazendo alguma coisa mais lá pro fim da fase dois. Sexta-feira é o aniversário do amigo dele e sábado nós voltaremos com o capítulo 109(que vai virar 117) – "Last Chance", a luta dos Europe Fire! contra os Soldier of Russia. E eram esses os anúncios. _

_O Toshihiro também sugeriu que a gente terminasse o off-talk por aqui porque o capítulo já foi gigante o suficiente, (o maior capítulo da fic) e as pessoas não devem mais estar agüentando tanta leitura, por isso eu vou realmente encerrar logo esse off-talk, assim que eu tomar o controle do mundo! (Segunda risada maléfica da Ann)_

_(Ann invade a cede da ONU)_

_(Ann chuta a bunda do dirigente coreano com nome de satélite (o nome do cara é Moon, pra quem não sacou. Pelo menos é isso que o Jamie acha. Se não for, paciência, não é, teremos que aprender a viver com isso) e assume o poder na ONU)_

_(Ann manda o Bush pastar e viver como o jumento que ele realmente é e explode os terroristas muçulmanos com as bombas que sempre acabam destruindo o mundo em todos os off-talk)_

_(Ann começa a baixar leis feministas para ferrar com a vida dos homens malvados e principalmente do James)_

_(James vai pra cadeia por "escrever e distribuir idéias contrárias à mente feminina suprema" e fica proibido de escrever qualquer coisa que não acabe com a Ann vencendo no final)_

_(Ann decide terminar o off-talk destruindo a Terra para variar)_

_(Ann prepara os explosivos para destruir a Terra)_

_(Ann fica com muita cólica e não consegue destruir a Terra)_

_(Ann desmaia por causa da cólica e o mundo fica sem chefe)_

_(O mundo entra em caos sem ninguém pra comandar e acaba se auto-destruindo por acidente)_

_(-CABUM!-)_

_OWARI _


	117. Last Chance

**Nota dos Europe Fire!: **Sim, nós sabemos que o Jamie-baka atrasou o fu(censurado) capítulo. Não é culpa nossa, é culpa dele, e por isso nós vamos forçar o Jamie-baka a postar um capítulo hoje, amanhã e na quarta-feira, assim todos ficamos felizes!

Enjoy,

Franklin Hill, Erik Skirnoff, Christie Robert e Alice Bragança

* * *

CAPÍTULO CIX

_LAST CHANCE_

_- Europe Fire!, reunião! Precisamos discutir um assunto muito importante. _

_Erik, Christie e Alice seguiram o líder para um canto mais afastado, imaginando o que ele teria a dizer._

* * *

- Bem, pessoal, tendo em vista os acontecimentos de hoje, eu já tenho a nossa estratégia para a luta de quinta-feira. – Rodeados por objetos estranhos e sem nenhum outro beyblader a vista, os Europe Fire! acomodaram-se em um canto obscuro do armário de vassouras.

- Que estratégia é essa, Frank? – Perguntou Alice, animada.

- Nós todos sabíamos que os Soldier of Russia tentariam fazer alguma coisa _anti-ética _com a gente no campeonato, mas até agora não sabíamos o que isso seria. – O jeito de falar do líder europeu estava incomodando Erik. Franklin ainda não falara nenhum palavrão e estava enrolando demais antes de chegar no assunto principal da conversa, o que significava que suas idéias não seriam muito bem recebidas pelo resto do grupo. – Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, se não pudermos derrotá-los, vamos ficar fora de circulação por tempo indeterminado.

- Pára de enrolar e fala logo o seu plano, Franklin! – Exclamou Erik, preparando-se para a briga que provavelmente seguiria.

- Alice vai ser a primeira a lutar, com Erik em segundo e Chris em terceiro. Eu serei o reserva. – Declarou o britânico, olhando para algum lugar distante entre as cabeças de Christie e Alice.

- COMO É QUE É? – Enfurecido, Erik se levantou, encarando o líder com o olhar mais mortífero que conseguia expressar. Há muito não sentia tamanho ódio pelo garoto e suas atitudes, porém o novo plano de luta foi o suficiente para reviver todas as disputas do passado, e mais uma vez o clima de guerra tomou conta da equipe européia. – REPETE ISSO, SEU COVARDE! – Erik estava perigosamente perto de Franklin, quase o agarrando pela gola da camisa.

- Eu serei o reserva, como disse antes. – Apesar do confronto eminente, Franklin permanecia calmo, encarando Erik com um olhar neutro. – Se o pior acontecer e os Soldier of Russia se tornarem os campeões mundiais, os beybladers que sobrarem vão ter que dar um jeito de impedir que algo ruim aconteça, então nós devemos garantir que beybladers fortes como eu sejam poupados das finais de agora.

- SEU EGOÍSTA! – Erik avançou contra o colega, socando sua bochecha esquerda. Franklin cambaleou, precisando se apoiar na parede para se manter em pé. – VOCÊ QUER É SE SALVAR DE UMA POSSÍVEL DANAÇÃO DEPOIS DE AMANHÃ! ISSO QUE VOCÊ FALOU AGORA NÃO PASSA DE UMA DESCULPA FURADA PRA FUGIR DA LUTA! Eu achei que você tinha melhorado um pouco, Franklin, mas eu acho que me enganei. – Erik fez menção de retirar, porém Alice e Christie bloquearam seu caminho.

- Erik, espera! – Pediu a portuguesa, agarrando o pulso do garoto. – Não podemos chatear-nos logo agora! Como é que podemos pensar em ganhar os Soldier of Russia se não conseguirmos entender-nos nem fora da arena?

- Acho que você ainda não percebeu, Alice, mas o Franklin já desistiu de tentar ganhar. – O finlandês tentou se desvencilhar, porém isso fez com que Alice segurasse-o com mais força.

- Oh, Erik! Olha pra você! Está dando as costas para o seu time de novo! – Era Christie quem falava, pegando o outro pulso do garoto. Enquanto a garota discursava, Franklin recuperava o equilíbrio e também se aproximava do grupo. – Você se atreve a chamar o Franky de covarde, mas na verdade quem está fugindo é você! Se você sair agora, vai piorar ainda mais a nossa situação, não vê? Franky apenas nos apresentou uma maneira mais racional de prever os acontecimentos! Lamentavelmente, depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu também não tenho certeza se, mesmo com todo o meu poder, fama e classe, serei capaz de vencer um daqueles demônios! Se tudo acabar mal, precisamos ter certeza de que teremos a força necessária para fazer a grande batalha final contra os grandes vilões malvados!

- Eu não concordo com as idéias do Franklin. – Retrucou Erik, desistindo de lutar contra as meninas. – Nós temos que tentar ganhar, é o nosso objetivo, não é? Eu não sei o que vai acontecer depois, mas eu quero dar o meu máximo pra cumprir esse objetivo.

- Você, Alice e Christie darão seu máximo na arena. – Declarou Franklin, fazendo com que as atenções do grupo se voltassem novamente para ele. – Essa é minha decisão, e como líder, eu tenho o poder de tomar as decisões finais. Pode me socar à vontade, eu não vou mudar de idéia.

- Ótimo. Ótimo. – Erik finalmente se desvencilhou das meninas. – Faça como quiser. Depois deste campeonato eu não tenho mais que aturar vocês mesmo! Eu vou treinar sozinho agora, pra ver se pelo menos um round a gente ganha depois de amanhã.

Erik partiu, deixando para trás uma Christie revoltada e tagarela, um Franklin preocupado e uma Alice confusa.

* * *

Ann e Marik voltaram do hospital somente depois do jantar. A vice-líder dos WATB chamou os outros beybladers e seus irmãos para uma reunião no armário de vassouras, pois alguns assuntos urgentes precisavam ser discutidos.

- Como estão os outros?

- Eles vão acordar?

- O que aconteceu com eles?

Antes que Ann pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a onda de perguntas começou. Ela e Marik se entreolharam, e segundos depois todos estavam em silêncio novamente:

- FIQUEM QUIETOS SE QUISEREM QUE EU DIGA QUALQUER COISA! – Vendo que ninguém mais ousaria fazer qualquer movimento ou abrir a boca, a garota continuou, com a voz bem mais controlada. – John, Emy e William estão internados na UTI. Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu muito bem. Emy e William não tem nenhum tipo de lesão, nenhum sinal de que alguma coisa está errada com eles, mas não responderam a nenhum dos testes dos médicos.

- E quanto ao John? – Takashi levantou a mão ao perguntar, como se estivesse frente a frente com Zanxam-sensei. Ann e Marik novamente trocaram olhares. Vendo que a australiana não conseguira responder à pergunta, foi o irmão de William que o fez:

- Ele perdeu uma quantidade considerável de sangue, os médicos foram um pouco mais cautelosos com o prognóstico. Mesmo assim, na minha opinião ele parecia bem, estava só um pouco mais pálido...

- O que exatamente vocês querem discutir? – O irmão de Luiz – ou de Alice – perguntou, atraindo a atenção dos demais. – Por que nós estamos aqui também?

Desta vez foi Ann quem respondeu:

- Nós ainda não sabemos exatamente o que está acontecendo, o que os Soldier of Russia pretendem fazer. Precisamos descobrir exatamente quais são os planos deles, e tudo sem que nossos pais desconfiem de nada. – Um coro de vozes surpresas indicava que muitos beybladers foram pegos de surpresa pela última afirmação, como Ann imaginava que fosse acontecer. A garota estava pronta para responder às perguntas não feitas quando Yuy se levantou, surpreendendo a todos:

- Nossos pais não sabem nada sobre os Soldier of Russia, ainda acham que eles são adversários normais como todos os outros. Foram convidados para assistir ao torneio pelo presidente da Associação Russa de Beyblade, provavelmente pensam que não tem nada demais acontecendo. Se eles descobrirem as intenções dos Soldier of Russia, além de nos tirar daqui, vão querer vingança. – Yuy ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de continuar. – Conhecendo Hajime Yuy, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia. Aqueles que se opõe a ele não costumam durar muito, como foi o caso dos WATB.

O silêncio continuou por um tempo considerável. O que Yuy falara fazia sentido, Hajime Yuy era o tipo de pessoa que não desistiria até ver seus planos completos, não importa o preço, e seus pais somente ficariam no caminho, pois se os beybladers não conseguissem derrotar os Soldier of Russia neste torneio, seria muito difícil fazê-lo de outro jeito, e talvez até mais arriscado. Por fim, Rumiko quebrou o silêncio:

- Eu nunca pensei que um dia estaríamos falando esse tipo de coisa... em um lugar como esse... Se não podemos depender de nossos pais, se estamos sozinhos nisso tudo... Será que vamos conseguir fazer isso? – Toshihiro se aproximou da garota, ignorando a voz desesperada em sua cabeça que gritava "perigo eminente! Não se aproxime mais!", e a abraçou. Apesar de falar apenas com a garota, suas palavras atingiram todos os demais:

- Nós temos que conseguir. Eu sei que, assim de repente, tudo isso parece um passo grande demais para as nossas pernas, já que somos apenas crianças contra um adulto que mais parece um monstro. Mas se a gente pensar bem, na verdade estamos nos preparando pra isso há bastante tempo, e, de uma certa forma, dentro de mim eu sabia que alguma coisa assim ia acabar acontecendo. E se serve de consolo, Hajime Yuy é só um, com quatro fantochinhos presos nos dedos dele, e nós somos quarenta, livres e agindo por nossa própria conta. – O chinês sentiu a ansiedade e o medo de Rumiko sumirem aos poucos. Depois de alguns instantes, a tensão que rodeava os beybladers se dissipou, e o depósito secreto do armário de vassouras ganhou ares de quartel general de uma organização super-secreta cheia de espiões.

- A pergunta agora é: como vamos fazer pra esconder dos adultos que muitos de seus filhos podem acabar em um hospital por tempo indeterminado antes do final do torneio? – Hehashiro deu voz aos pensamentos da maioria. – Se não acabarmos com os Soldier of Russia logo, eles vão perceber que alguma coisa está errada.

- Deixem isso com a gente! – Exclamaram João e Neuville ao mesmo tempo. Desde que se encontraram no avião, os dois agiam como se fossem gêmeos de verdade, para assombro de seus irmãos e amigos. – Já que não lutamos, pelo menos isso a gente pode fazer pra ajudar.

- É isso aí! – O outro par de gêmeos, Nikyo e Mikyo Urashima, levantou-se em um salto, entusiasmados. As duas crianças, junto com demais irmãos menores de dez anos dos beybladers, começaram a gritar planos mirabolantes e praticamente irrealizáveis de como enganariam seus pais, dando-lhe poções do esquecimento, apagando sua memória com um _flash _de luz alienígena, levando-os para tomar um chá com biscoitos paralisantes, entre outros. No fim, os gêmeos Urashima, Sini e Annuka Skirnoff, Dennis Grint e Jason Dubiaku tiveram que ser separados dos demais, guiados por Lily até um canto do depósito onde poderiam continuar seus planejamentos sem causar maiores danos aos sistemas auditivos dos mais velhos. A reunião continuou até a alta madrugada, forçando os beybladers a passarem a noite no depósito para não chamar a atenção dos funcionários do hotel. Pela manhã, contariam a seus pais várias aventuras inventadas em uma noite fictícia de _camping _pelo hotel.

* * *

Três de dezembro, quarta-feira.

Franklin e Erik não estavam se falando. Christie e Alice, para tentar resolver a nova briga antes da luta contra os Soldier of Russia, tentaram forçar os dois a se sentarem juntos durante o café da manhã e conversar, porém Erik recusou, emburrado, e foi se juntar a Brinja e Annuka em uma mesa o mais afastado possível de onde Franklin, Christie, Alice e Elliot comiam.

- Eu acho que você devia tentar falar com o Erik _bastard_, Alice. – Declarou Franklin, quebrando o silêncio de sua mesa. – Você é a única que ele escuta.

- Eu sei, mas ultimamente o Erik não tem falado tanto comigo, e eu não sei o que está a acontecer. – Exclamou a portuguesa, visivelmente confusa e preocupada, mas ainda assim sorrindo. – Será que ele está chateado comigo por estar aqui sentada com vocês?

- Brabo com você é o _caralho!_ – Respondeu o líder, sorrindo para a garota. – Eu também reparei nessa _fucking _mudança de comportamento dele, e tenho minhas idéias quanto a que _merdas_ ele está pensando. Com certeza não é nada pra te magoar, Alice.

- Você tá muito calmo, Franky! – Christie se intrometeu na conversa dos dois, cansada de ficar com a boca fechada. – Nem parece que brigou de novo com nosso _querido _vice-líder! Que bicho te mordeu, hein?

- Hã, bicho? – O inglês dirigiu seu olhar confuso para a mestra de Banni. – Não foi nenhum _fucking _bicho, Chris. É só que eu tenho certeza que, por mais irritado e zangado que o _bastard _possa estar, ele não vai ser capaz de nos deixar na mão na hora de lutar, por isso não precisamos nos preocupar com _bosta _nenhuma, vai dar tudo certo no fim.

Alice e Christie ficaram encarando Franklin durante o restante do café da manhã, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

* * *

Quase no fim do café da manhã, Annuka foi convidada por Dennis e Jason para brincar na neve. Aparentemente, depois do encontro da madrugada, as crianças já estavam bem íntimas, tão amigas que nem precisavam mais da companhia de seus irmãos mais velhos para se divertir. Com isso, Brinja e Erik ficaram sozinhos, e o finlandês foi pego de surpresa pelo assunto sobre o qual sua irmã queria conversar:

- E então, Erik, quando você vai contar pra Alice o que você sente?

A boca do finlandês se abriu e se fechou algumas vezes antes que ele recuperasse o poder da fala:

- Bri... Brinja, de onde você tirou que eu... – A garota riu com o espanto do irmão e sua cômica maneira de demonstrá-lo.

- Ah, mano... Eu te conheço há onze anos, lembra? Você já me falou o suficiente sobre a Alice pra eu deduzir o óbvio, mesmo que vocês não estejam mais tão juntos dessa vez. Sendo assim, eu suponho que ela não desconfia de nada ainda, o que por sua vez indica que você ainda não contou nada pra ela.

- Mas ela tem só onze anos, Brinja! Eu duvido que ela esteja interessada nesse tipo de coisa! Ou que ela sinta esse tipo de coisa do mesmo jeito que eu! – Para horror de Erik, Brinja sorriu mais ainda. A garota estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo mais do que imaginara inicialmente.

- _Eu_ tenho onze anos, Erik! E, se por um lado eu sempre sonhei com o príncipe encantado que um dia vai me resgatar de um castelo enfeitiçado, por outro eu considero os garotos que eu conheço mais como companheiros de brincadeiras do que como possíveis namorados ou coisa assim. Não creio que a Alice pense muito diferente...

- Então, de que adianta eu dizer qualquer coisa? – De impressionado, Erik passou a desesperado com surpreendente rapidez. O sorriso crescente de sua irmã contribuía em grande parte para essa mudança.

- Ora, Erik, mesmo que hoje nós tenhamos onze anos e definitivamente não conseguimos pensar em namoro como algo fora dos contos de fadas infantis, um dia nós também vamos crescer e fazer trezes anos e começar a pensar nessas coisas de outro jeito. Já imaginou o que pode acontecer quando esse dia chegar? – Brinja encarava o irmão muito séria, apesar do sorriso. Dada a personalidade da garota, estes momentos eram raros. – Imagina o que vai acontecer quando a Alice parar de ver seus companheiros de brincadeira apenas como companheiros de brincadeira... Pode ser que um deles tome o seu lugar... O que você vai fazer daí?

- Mas isso...

- Eu tenho certeza que a Alice gosta muito de você, mesmo que ainda não tenha idade pra desenvolver mais o significado desse "gostar", mas se você deixar isso assim, querido irmãozinho, eu temo que um dia isso mude, e aí você vai se arrepender de nunca ter dito nada. Confie em mim, eu sou sua irmã, sou uma garota e tenho onze anos de idade, sei do que estou falando!

- Mesmo assim... Quem garante que a Alice vai querer ficar comigo? Quer dizer... Por que ela ficaria comigo se eu sou na verdade uma...

- E quem garante que ela não vai querer? – Antes que Erik pudesse terminar de expor seu último argumento, Brinja já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua. – Você só vai saber o que a Alice vai querer ou não se falar com ela, não é? É melhor levar um "não" na cara do que viver na fantasia do "e se..."!

- Você anda lendo muitos romances mamão-com-açúcar, Brinja...

Erik sorriu finalmente. Por mais teimoso que fosse, tinha que admitir que sua irmã estava certa desta vez. Primeiro Franklin, depois Brinja, todos pareciam conhecê-lo melhor do que ele mesmo. Enquanto se perguntava se era muito transparente, Annuka voltou, acompanhada de Sini, e as duas arrastaram os irmãos para brincar na neve também. Estava havendo uma grande guerra de bola de neve na frente do hotel, e o time delas precisava de reforços se quisesse vencer as "máquinas de fazer bolas" João e Neuville, os super-reforços do time adversário.

A guerra de bolas de neve ocupou toda a manhã, e foram poucas as crianças que não participaram. O time das irmãs Skirnoff, para poder vencer os super-atiradores do time adversário, chamou Hehashiro, David, Felipe e Luiz para seu time, equilibrando as forças até seus rivais recrutarem Toshihiro, Ann, Marik e Daniel. Com Cathy, Elizabeth e Jun a situação novamente ficou parelha, e no fim ninguém ficou sabendo o vencedor, pois uma fila interminável de adultos irritados interrompeu a diversão das crianças chamando-as para o almoço. Com toda a confusão, Erik não conseguiu se aproximar de Alice por tempo suficiente para lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Erik ainda tentou se aproximar de Alice durante o resto do dia para conversar, porém a portuguesa havia decidido passar o dia com sua família e sumiu do hotel entre o almoço e o jantar. Convencido de que não conseguiria falar com a amiga até o dia seguinte, Erik decidiu se concentrar em um treino especial contra Toshihiro, Luiz, Rumiko, Ann e Cathy. Depois do jantar, foi a vez de Alice não conseguir encontrar o finlandês, pois este voltou mais cedo para seu _flat_, para contar historinhas para suas irmãs dormirem.

* * *

Quatro de dezembro, quinta-feira. Europe Fire! _versus _Soldier of Russia.

Franklin e Erik não se encararam durante todo o café da manhã. Alice e Christie tentaram várias vezes iniciar uma conversa, mais seus companheiros as ignoraram quase completamente. Mais cedo do que elas gostariam, estava na hora de voltar para seus _flats_ e se arrumar para o grande confronto do dia. Christie deixou o restaurante reclamando que era um crime não poder usar as suas melhores roupas naquele dia especial, e se por um acaso ela acabasse no hospital depois da luta, os médicos teriam que vê-la em um uniforme sem graça chama-bombeiros. O discurso contendo suas queixas foi ouvido por todos os presentes no segundo andar, mesmo depois que ela entrara no quarto para se trocar.

- João, sabes onde eu deixei o meu uniforme? – Em seu _flat_, Alice caminhava pela sala e quartos à procura da camiseta, saia e jaqueta que apenas um dia antes encontrava-se guardado no guarda-roupa. – Não consigo encontrá-lo...

- Já procuraste onde o deixaste ontem? – Foi a resposta do irmão, dividindo sua atenção entre sua irmã biológica e o irmão recém-descoberto pelo telefone. – Não, Neuville, ainda não vi o Marik por aqui...

Levemente em pânico, Alice pensou na única pessoa que provavelmente poderia ajudá-la. Correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam, a garota deixou seu _flat _e atravessou o corredor, rumando para a morada temporária dos Skirnoff. Brinja atendeu a porta, sorrindo ao ver a portuguesa.

- Alice! Você por aqui? A que motivo devemos a honra da sua visita? – Perguntou a garota. O leve tom de gozação em sua voz lembrava muito seu irmão mais velho.

- Eu queria que o Erik me ajudasse a procurar o meu uniforme! Eu não consigo encontrá-lo e por este andar nós vamos acabar por nos atrasar e vamos perder a luta!** – **Respondeu a loira, sorrindo apesar do nervosismo. O sorriso de Brinja se ampliou de uma maneira suspeita, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se estreitavam maliciosamente.

- O mano está se vestindo, vem, eu te levo até o quarto! – Exclamou a garota, agarrando o pulso de Alice antes que a garota pudesse responder. Em poucos segundos, as duas se encontravam dentro do quarto que Erik dividia com sua irmã favorita. – Erik, a Alice quer falar com você! Se precisarem de alguma coisa, eu vou estar lá fora!

Brinja saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Erik não estava completamente vestido, apenas com a calça de seu uniforme. A visão de seu amigo com um sutiã causou um momentâneo choque na portuguesa, mas ela logo se recuperou, se aproximando e começando a contar a sua história. Erik não a encarou, terminando de se vestir enquanto ela falava.

- E então, vais- me ajudar? – Perguntou a garota, assim que terminou sua história. A portuguesa observou que o garoto estava anormalmente corado, suas bochechas combinando com os tons da jaqueta que usava.

- Alice, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Erik não encarava a amiga, olhando para Baion em sua mão.

- Claro, o que é? – Sem entender o que se passava, a portuguesa se aproximou do amigo, abraçando-o. – É sobre a luta?

- Não exatamente. Eu queria saber... O que você pensa de mim... e das minhas... _escolhas_... – Erik corou mais ainda, e Alice entendeu imediatamente o que ele queria dizer com "escolhas". A resposta veio acompanhada do sorriso marca registrada da garota:

- Ora, mas que pergunta parva! Erik, eu gosto muito de ti, és o melhor amigo que tenho na vida! E não tem nada errado com as suas _escolhas_, não para mim, pelo menos! Achei que já soubesses disso!

- É, eu sei... Eu já sabia... – O finlandês finalmente encarou Alice, fazendo alguma força para sorrir também. – Mas eu queria... confirmar... antes da luta...

- Seu parvo! Eu nunca vou deixar de gostar de ti! Nem de ser tua amiga!

Depois de passar algum tempo em silêncio, Erik e Alice deixaram o _flat_, iniciando a busca pelo uniforme perdido de Alice. Por alguma razão, a dupla só conseguiu encontrar a camiseta e a saia. Com a portuguesa reclamando de frio, Erik acabou emprestando sua jaqueta para ela. A dupla se uniu a Franklin e Christie algum tempo depois, já no ônibus. Líder e vice-líder ignoraram um ao outro até a chegada no ginásio. Para desespero de Brinja, o finlandês ainda não tinha dito uma palavra sobre seus sentimentos por Alice.

* * *

- SE ACOMODEM! SE ACOMODEM, FÃS DE BEYBLADE DE TODO O MUNDO, POIS O GINÁSIO DE MOSCOU LOGO SERÁ PALCO DE UMA GRANDE BATALHA VALENDO O TÍTULO MUNDIAL! – Cathy teve que ser contida por seu irmão para não pular no pescoço do narrador assim que sua voz ecoou pelo estádio já lotado.

- Calma, Catherine! Guarda a sua raiva pra descontar em certos russos metidos a besta! – Foi o argumento de Daniel. A garota surpreendentemente não mostrou mais nenhum sinal de raiva até o primeiro round terminar. Todos os beybladers foram ao ginásio, assim como Daniel, Marik, João, Neuville, Brinja, Annuka, Sini e Elliot. Os pais dos Europe Fire! também estavam presentes, enquanto as demais crianças foram obrigadas por seus irmãos a ficar no hotel, distraindo os pais durante a luta.

- EM POUCOS INSTANTES DAREMOS INÍCIO AO ESPETÁCULO! FALTA POUCO AGORA! SERÁ QUE OS EUROPE FIRE! TERÃO ALGUMA CHANCE CONTRA OS PODEROSOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA?

Enquanto o narrador falava, os europeus se preparavam para sua luta. Alice aprontou Bay em poucos instantes, e Erik aproveitou este pequeno intervalo de tempo para finalmente encarar Franklin. Com a portuguesa ocupada e Christie concentrada demais em se fazer de coitadinha com as roupas indignas, os dois poderiam conversar sem o perigo de serem interrompidos.

- Essa é a sua última chance de voltar atrás, Franklin. – Erik arrastou o líder para um canto afastado, agarrando a manga de sua jaqueta em um tom ameaçador. – Põe a Alice como reserva ou eu...

- Ou você... – Apesar de ser novamente ameaçado pelo companheiro de time, Franklin permaneceu tranqüilo. – Encare os _bloody _fatos, Erik! Não há nada que você possa fazer pra mudar a minha opinião, _bastard!_

- Você não pode colocar a Alice pra lutar! Ela não pode... – O finlandês estava a ponto de agarrar o pescoço do companheiro. Se qualquer uma das meninas do time estivesse prestando atenção no que se passava com a dupla, já teriam entrado em pânico.

- Então o _fucking_ problema é a Alice, é? – Perguntou Franklin, fazendo Erik soltar sua manga com a surpresa. – Você não está irritado porque eu me coloquei na reserva, mas porque eu coloquei a Alice para lutar, não é? – Aproveitando-se da falta de reação do finlandês, Franklin se aproximou, agarrando o pulso do colega no reverso da cena que se desenrolara instantes antes. – O seu problema é a Alice, não é?

- Não, eu… – Acuado pelos penetrantes olhos azuis do inglês, Erik tentou se defender, sem sucesso. Ao tentar recuar, o mestre de Bakku apertou ainda mais suas mãos contra o pulso do garoto.

- Eu sabia que alguma estranha estava acontecendo. E sabia que essa coisa tinha a ver com a Alice. – O olhar de triunfo de Franklin, em circunstâncias normais, teria feito Erik perder o controle e provavelmente atacar o colega, porém aquela não era uma circunstância normal. Franklin tinha o controle da situação e sabia disso. – Juntando dois mais dois, eu acho que posso dizer com cem por cento de certeza de que você gosta da Alice mais do que como amiga, e por isso não quer que ela lute. É uma atitude louvável, com certeza, o tipo de coisa que eu não faria, mas não vai ser com isso que eu vou mudar a _porra _do meu plano de luta. Agora dá licença que eu vou entregar essa _bosta _pro juiz pra gente poder começar logo.

O líder soltou seu companheiro, passando pelas garotas e indo até onde o juiz se encontrava. O garoto encontrou Yoshiyuki no caminho, vestindo sua jaqueta negra com o desenho do unicórnio ameaçador muito realista em suas costas. O pequeno gênio sorriu para Franklin antes de seguir seu caminho, e o inglês sentiu sua tranqüilidade se abalar consideravelmente depois disso.

- AGORA É OFICIAL! AS LUTAS JÁ FORAM DECIDIDAS! – Anunciou o narrador, fazendo com que a multidão no ginásio se agitasse ainda mais. – NO PRIMEIRO ROUND, TEREMOS ALICE BRAGANÇA, DOS EUROPE FIRE!, CONTRA ISAAC ISAAKOV KUELT, DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA! QUEM VENCERÁ?

- Alice, espera!

A portuguesa parou, pouco antes de subir o primeiro degrau para a arena, ao ouvir a voz de Erik chamando-a. O finlandês parecia nervoso, mais agitado do que o normal.

**- **O que foi, Erik? – Perguntou ela, ficando também um pouco tensa.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer! Uma coisa muito séria. – Declarou o garoto, tentando manter a calma. No banco, distantes da dupla, Franklin e Christie se entreolharam, sorrindo. Mesmo se perdessem a luta, o dia não seria um completo fracasso para eles.

- Não dá pra esperar até a luta acabar, Erik? O juiz já está à espera e...

- É uma coisa muito importante! Eu preciso...

- Bragança-chan, apresente-se na arena agora, ou Isaakov-kun será considerado o vencedor. – A voz do juiz cortou o diálogo dos dois, para desespero do finlandês.

- Desculpa, Erik... Eu prometo que te ouço assim que a luta acabar!– Com um olhar um tanto triste, a portuguesa se afastou, subindo o restante dos degraus que a separavam de seu adversário e da sua luta mais difícil. Erik voltou para seu lugar, frustrado e sem coragem de assistir à luta.

- VAMOS COMEÇAR! O SEGUNDO CONFRONTO DA GRANDE FINAL MUNDIAL VAI COMEÇAR EM UM, DOIS, TRÊS, GOOOO SHOOT!

Alice e Isaakov lançaram as suas beyblades. De início, os dois atacavam em intervalos regulares, sem uma vantagem clara para nenhum dos lados. A portuguesa começou a gostar do confronto, sentindo-se mais e mais segura conforme o tempo passava.

- Bay, vamos atacar a sério! - Exclamou ela, chamando sua fera-bit para a luta. Foi a vez de seu adversário sorrir, de uma maneira sinistra que provocou calafrios em Alice.

- Obrigado por morder a minha isca! – Exclamou o russo, com os olhos verdes brilhando de forma alucinada. – Comulk, ataque agora!

O urso polar se revelou. Segundos depois, a beyblade de Alice, dentro de um cubo de gelo, caiu aos pés de sua dona. Enquanto o narrador anunciava o vencedor, Alice voltou para o banco de sua equipe, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sem seu sorriso característico.

- Alice! – Surpreendentemente, Christie foi a primeira a alcançar a companheira. – Foi uma excelente luta, você lutou muito bem! Eu tenho certeza que na próxima luta você vai conseguir vencê-lo! Você e Bay podem fazer aquele russo metido engolir o orgulho dele e vencer de uma maneira espetacular que só vocês podem fazer, eu sei o que estou falando, de verdade!

- Chris, obrigada por tentares animar-me. Talvez tenhas razão, mas agora eu não quero conversar com ninguém, está bem? – A fala de Alice surpreendeu a polonesa. Christie acompanhou a amiga até o banco, onde Franklin usou Bakku para quebrar o gelo que envolvia o galo português.

- Vai lá e arrasa com ele, Alice. Se você lutar pra valer, aquele _merdinha _não vai nem saber o que o atingiu! – Foram as palavras de Franklin ao devolver a beyblade rosa e laranja para a amiga. Antes de voltar para a arena, a portuguesa arriscou uma última olhada em Erik, mas o finlandês não a viu, ocupado demais examinando seus tênis remendados.

- Eu vou dar o meu melhor, Franklin! – Exclamou a garota, visivelmente mais animada agora que sua beyblade não estava mais congelada. - E enquanto isso, vê se consegues pôr o Erik a olhar pra arena durante a luta para variar, sim?

- Claro, Alice, claro... Pode deixar que eu cuido do Erik pra você.

- E AQUI VAMOS NÓS PARA A SEGUNDA LUTA DESTE PRIMEIRO ROUND! MAIS UMA VITÓRIA DE ISAAKOV-KUN E OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA SAEM NA FRENTE NESTE PRIMEIRO ROUND! SERÁ QUE BRAGANÇA-CHAN VAI CONSEGUIR MUDAR ISSO? SERÁ QUE ELA E BAY VÃO DAR O TROCO NO MESTRE DO GELO E EVITAR A DERROTA?

- Vamos logo com isso! – Demandou Isaakov, olhando fixamente para a sua adversária. Enquanto isso, Alice lançava um último olhar esperançoso para o banco de seu time, esperando encontrar Erik sorrindo para ela. O que viu, entretanto, foi o líder de sua equipe cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido do finlandês. Christie foi a única a acenar e gritar para ela de volta.

- VAMOS LÁ ENTÃO! TRÊS! DOIS! UM! GO SHOOOOOOT! LÁ VÃO AS BEYBLADES! E LÁ VAI BRAGANÇA-CHAN PARA O ATAQUE! ELA ATACA ISAAKOV-KUN SEM DAR CHANCE PARA O GAROTO SE DEFENDER! QUE INCRÍVEL! QUEM DIRIA QUE A RESERVA DO TIME EUROPEU TINHA TANTA FORÇA BRUTA! ELA CHAMOU SUA FERA-BIT, SERÁ QUE ISAAKOV-KUN VAI CONTRA-ATACAR?

**- **Bay, usa a Canção da Madrugada! – Alice não estava pensando na luta ao chamar sua fera-bit e seu ataque, na verdade. Desde que Bay começara a luta, a portuguesa se perdia em pensamentos tentando encontrar um jeito de animar Erik e fazê-lo voltar a olhar para ela e torcer aos gritos e berros como ele costumava fazer quando ela lutava. A canção suave e relaxante de seu galo parecia a arma perfeita para animar alguém, e por isso a garota evocou sua fera-bit. Por estar totalmente desligada da luta, acabou se surpreendendo ao ver Isaakov de joelhos, rindo sem parar. Quem poderia imaginar que seu ataque estava entre os poucos que poderia fazer efeito nos poderosos e sem-sentimentos Soldier of Russia? Aproveitando-se da situação, Alice venceu a luta com o ataque seguinte.

- E ESTÁ EMPATADA A DISPUTA! PARECE QUE BRAGANÇA-CHAN TEM PODER SUFICIENTE PARA RIVALIZAR COM UM DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA! POR ESSA NINGUÉM ESPERAVA!

O narrador estava certo. Ao voltar para o banco da equipe, Alice encontrou três crianças em estado catatônico olhando para ela com os queixos caídos e olhos saltados. A garota sorriu ao perceber que sua estratégia funcionara, e Erik estava de volta ao normal. O finlandês foi o primeiro a se recuperar, abraçando a amiga com força.

- Eu não acredito! Você conseguiu, Alice! – Exclamou ele, gritando mais alto do que Christie. Se os dois estivessem se encarando, a portuguesa teria visto que os olhos do garoto estavam marejados. – Eu não achei que isso fosse possível até você realmente conseguir! Foi incrível!

- É, foi mesmo! E se a nossa reserva conseguiu vencer aquele _merdinha_, o que vai acontecer quando os outros lutarem? Hein? Hein? – Franklin se recuperou do choque logo depois, se aproximando da dupla. Estava visivelmente excitado, nem sequer se incomodou com o enorme discurso que Christie começou ao pular em suas costas, também bastante animada.

- O que era aquilo que me querias dizer à bocado, Erik? – Vendo que Franklin e Christie estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção neles, Alice voltou suas atenções para o melhor amigo, que ainda se encontrava abraçado a ela.

- Não... não era nada... eu digo depois... – Os dois se separaram para poder se encarar. Havia um rastro molhado em uma das bochechas de Erik. – Depois que você ganhar o primeiro round pra gente! – Dizendo isso, o garoto se apressou em guiar a amiga para a arena novamente. Os dois estranharam o fato de Isaakov ainda não estar lá para recepcioná-los com seu olhar gelado.

* * *

Isaakov não estava em condições de voltar para o banco de sua equipe assim que a luta acabou. Por causa das gargalhadas inesperadas, suas pernas estavam bambas e seu abdômen doía. O garoto continuou rindo por algum tempo, até o rosto calmo e inexpressivo de Igorov surgir a sua frente, ainda mais sério do que de costume. Naquela hora, o Mestre do Gelo percebeu que estava com problemas.

- Vamos, Isaac, não me obrigue a carregá-lo pra fora daqui. Perder daquele jeito já foi humilhação suficiente. – Foi a única coisa que Igorov disse ao companheiro antes de voltar para junto do time.

Isaakov demorou ainda algum tempo para voltar. Ao chegar, encontrou não só Igorov, mas também Alexandrova e Hajime Yuy encarando-o como quem dizia "você está muito encrencado, mocinho", enquanto Yoshiyuki mantinha seu habitual sorriso e olhar malicioso voltado para ele. Ver o garotinho daquela maneira era às vezes mais assustador do que encarar seu pai em uma explosão de fúria.

- Muito bem, Isaac, eu quero explicações para o que aconteceu agora a pouco naquela arena. – Hajime se levantou, ficando frente a frente com o garoto. – É melhor contar a verdade, ou sua situação vai ficar ainda pior.

- Me desculpe, Hajime-sama. – O Mestre do Gelo fez uma reverência, fechando os olhos ao baixar a cabeça, como se temesse o que poderia ver. – Eu deixei minhas emoções tomarem conta de mim. A tal Bragança-chan... – o russo de cabelos verdes fez uma pausa, e a continuação da frase saiu em um sussurro quase inaudível, revelando o medo que o menino tinha de dizê-las em voz alta. – _ela lembra a minha mãe..._

- O que foi, Isaac? O que você acabou de me contar? – Disfarçando um sorriso maníaco, Hajime se fez de surdo, apesar de ter ouvido perfeitamente a confissão de seu subordinado. – Eu acho que não ouvi direito, nem os seus companheiros...

Isaakov tinha plena consciência do suor frio que escorria por seu rosto. Continuava curvado com os olhos fechados. Não queria encarar um Hajime Yuy furioso, tinha medo do que estava para acontecer, assim como sabia que o homem a sua frente ouvira perfeitamente suas palavras, e provocava-o para que ele as repetisse em voz alta. Admitir que se deixara levar pelas emoções e lembrança de um passado agora distante era quase o mesmo que declarar uma sentença de morte para si mesmo, pois a punição que o esperava neste caso não era das mais leves. Não tinha outra saída, porém.

- Eu disse que Alice Bragança me lembra a minha mãe, o sorriso das duas é tão parecido que eu me deixei levar e não consegui lutar direito. O ataque dela me pegou desprevenido. – Instantes depois de sua confissão, Isaakov sentiu a mão de Hajime Yuy puxar sua cabeça para cima novamente até seus olhos se encontrarem. Uma fração de segundo depois, o garoto sentiu sua bochecha arder e seu corpo cambalear para trás enquanto sua boca se enchia com seu próprio sangue.

- Isso é só o começo. – Hajime Yuy voltou calmamente para o seu lugar, sendo abraçado pelo filho logo depois. – Lute pra valer agora. Você já está encrencado o suficiente com uma derrota apenas. Lembre-se que, se perder de novo, eu não garanto sua participação na próxima luta.

* * *

Quando Isaakov finalmente voltou para a arena, Alice já estava lá, com sua beyblade preparada. Os olhos da garota se arregalaram ao encarar o adversário, o que fez o russo ponderar o tamanho de seu recém-adquirido ferimento.

**- **Bateram-te porque perdeste contra mim? – A pergunta da portuguesa pegou seu adversário desprevenido. Por pouco ele não deixou Comulk cair no chão.

- Isso não é da sua conta! O que acontece entre a minha equipe e eu não é da conta de nenhum de vocês! – Respondeu ele, quase gritando. O sorriso brilhante de Alice diminuiu, revelando apreensão e tristeza. Era como se ela pudesse entender exatamente o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento, como se a expressão no rosto da garota refletisse seus sentimentos mais profundos, aqueles que ele não era mais autorizado a mostrar. Quanto tempo Isaakov ficou encarando a adversária perdido em pensamentos ele nunca ficou sabendo. Enquanto examinava Alice Bragança, era como se estivesse diante de sua mãe novamente, como se a mulher que o protegera com seu próprio corpo durante a tempestade de neve e que sempre sabia quando seu filho estava triste e precisava de ajuda estivesse novamente perto dele, consolando-o e fazendo-o sorrir novamente.

- Vais ter problemas por minha causa, não vais? – A nova pergunta da portuguesa quebrou o transe de Isaakov. – Desculpa, não queria que isso acontecesse. – Alice estava sorrindo de novo, a semelhança com Olga Nikolayevna Kuelt, a primeira violinista da orquestra de Moscou, era gritante. – Na verdade, eu não acho que sejas o rapaz frio e insensível que a tua fera-bit nos faz pensar que és.

- Do que você está falando? – Tentando controlar o tremor de suas mãos, Isaakov não teve sucesso em sua tentativa de intimidar a adversária com uma voz agressiva.

-Os teus olhos não combinam com os olhos de uma pessoa malvada! Tu até te riste com o meu ataque! Queria saber o que te fez ficar assim...

**- **Chega de conversa! Chega de conversa! – As mãos de Isaakov tremiam violentamente. Se a luta não começasse logo, ele provavelmente deixaria o lançador cair de suas mãos. O juiz achou que este era o momento de começar a luta, e Bay e Comulk finalmente caíram na arena.

- Isaakov, eu não quero arranjar-te problemas, mas eu também preciso ganhar esta luta para a minha equipa. – Enquanto as duas beyblades se atacavam e Isaakov suava mesmo sem vestir sua jaqueta, Alice sorria, encarando o russo ao invés das beyblades. – O que eu devo fazer?

- Não seja tola, menina! – O russo finalmente conseguiu fazer sua voz soar alta e intimidadora. – Eu não preciso que o meu inimigo tenha compaixão ou pena de mim! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda pra ganhar, Alice Bragança!

No banco dos Europe Fire!, Erik e Franklin trocaram olhares preocupados. Nenhum dos dois estava gostando nada dos rumos que a luta estava tomando. Preocupado, Erik preparou Baion, caso precisasse ajudar Alice a lutar contra o que quer que seja que atacara os WATB dois dias antes. Erik havia jurado a si mesmo que não permitiria que Alice acabasse daquele jeito, e não seria a decisão de Franklin ou um russo de cabelo verde que o impediria de cumprir esse juramento.

- Comulk, vamos encerrar a luta! _Snow Wind! _– O urso polar de armadura surgiu, seguido de uma tempestade de neve. A beyblade de Alice foi apanhada pelo vento, voando até quase atingir o teto. Bay estava quase caindo no meio da arquibancada quando subitamente mudou de curso, caindo novamente na arena. Antes que o juiz, os beybladers ou a platéia pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo, uma segunda beyblade, azul e amarela, apareceu ao lado da beyblade da portuguesa. Reconhecendo o peão, Alice imediatamente voltou-se para o banco de sua equipe, onde encontrou Erik ainda com o lançador em mãos.

- Erik, o que foi que fizeste? – Perguntou ela, enquanto observava o garoto se aproximar, colocando-se entre ela e Isaakov.

- Eu prometi pra mim mesmo que não ia deixar os Soldier of Russia fazerem qualquer coisa contra você. – O vice-líder europeu estava de costas para Alice, mesmo assim a garota podia sentir seu olhar determinado e intimidador examinando Isaakov. – Eu não queria que você lutasse, apesar de ter me animado quando você venceu. Eu não vou suportar ver você indo pro hospital do mesmo jeito que o John e os outros WATB, eu não quero que isso aconteça, não vou _deixar _isso acontecer!

**-** Erik! Porquê? Porquê isso agora? – A atitude do amigo deixou Alice confusa. No banco, Christie apertava com força o braço de Franklin, chorando rios de lágrimas, enquanto o líder europeu assistia a tudo com uma expressão neutra.

- Eu sei que não é o melhor momento pra dizer isso... – O finlandês finalmente se virou para encarar a amiga. Não havia qualquer sinal de raiva ou agressividade em sua expressão, e por alguma razão desconhecida a garota sentiu uma vontade de chorar que com certeza não se encaixava no momento. – Mas... Mas eu acho que eu gosto de você. Gosto bem mais do que eu posso dizer ou expressar. Eu sei que você ainda é muito nova pra pensar nesse tipo de coisa, Alice, mas eu... – Uma das mãos de Erik acariciava o rosto da portuguesa. – Eu te amo, Alice. De verdade.

Antes que Alice pudesse reagir à declaração inesperada, Isaakov quebrou o momento romântico:

- Oh, que bonitinho! Então quer dizer que é só a princesinha entrar em apuros que seu cavaleiro já vem salvá-la, é isso? Ora, Skirnoff, você nem homem de verdade é, acha mesmo que tem alguma chance? – Erik fechou os punhos com força, pronto para fazer o que Hajime Yuy planejava fazer com o garoto depois que a luta acabasse, quando Alice o segurou. Apesar da surpresa, ela sorria.

**- **Ele com certeza tem mais hipóteses do que tu! – Exclamou Alice, encarando Isaakov. – Eu também gosto muito do Erik, e já disse várias vezes que nada vai mudar isso! E ele tem muitas hipóteses sim, para tua informação! – Foi a vez de Erik ficar sem palavras. O braço de Franklin adquiria uma coloração levemente arroxeada enquanto Christie soluçava emocionada com a cena. O líder dos Europe Fire! sorria agora que seu vice-líder finalmente contara tudo.

- Bem, é uma pena que essa pequena história de amor tenha que acabar tão cedo, então! – Exclamou Isaakov, olhando de Erik para Alice visivelmente excitado. – Digam adeus às suas consciências! Comulk, termine com a luta!

Uma nova tempestade de neve varreu as beyblades de Erik e Alice da arena. Segundos depois, a beyblade do garoto começou a emitir uma luz branca que cegou os europeus. Quando Franklin e Christie finalmente alcançaram os companheiros, Erik estava inconsciente, abraçado a Alice e Isaakov observava a cena atônito.

- Alice! Você tá legal? – Perguntou Franklin, se ajoelhando para tentar erguer Erik. A portuguesa afastou as mãos do garoto antes de responder. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu estou bem, mas o Erik... Ele pôs-se na minha frente! Eu não vi o que aconteceu! O que é que fizeste com ele? O que vai acontecer ao Erik? – A pergunta de Alice foi dirigida para Isaakov e Hajime Yuy, que neste momento se aproximava de seu subordinado, parecendo levemente impressionado.

- Tem certeza que eu preciso responder a essa pergunta? – Hajime respondeu, alto o suficiente para que apenas os que estivessem próximos dele na arena pudessem ouvir. Sua voz se tornou mais alta ao chamar os médicos, que chegaram junto com a família de Erik. Brinja, Annuka e Sini estavam chorando, e Fian, a mãe do garoto, parecia confusa e desconsolada. João também se aproximou da equipe européia, ajudando a irmã a se levantar e deixar a arena. A princípio, Alice queria ir junto com a família de Erik para o hospital, porém o irmão a convenceu de que o restante de sua equipe precisava dela e de sua habilidade de animadora de torcida. A garota acabou ficando.

- Como você está, Alice? – Perguntou Christie, sentando ao lado da amiga e acariciando seu cabelo. Com a inesperada saída de Erik, ela teria que fazer o segundo round, e Franklin faria o terceiro. O líder da equipe estava ocupado acertando as mudanças de última hora com o juiz.

- Eu estou bem, sério. Não esperava que Erik fizesse aquilo, dissesse aquelas coisas... eu estou um pouco confusa ainda, mas agora eu não posso pensar nessas coisas. Você e o Frank precisam que eu torça por vocês e é isso que eu vou fazer agora!– Quando Alice conseguiu sorrir novamente, Christie sabia que a amiga ficaria bem por hora. De alguma forma, a portuguesa mudara durante a última luta, pelo menos na visão de Christie. A criança feliz e despreocupada mostrava-se mais madura e séria agora que a situação se tornava mais e mais difícil, e tudo sem perder o sorriso e a animação. Talvez Erik estivesse certo ao querer poupar a garota, afinal este sorriso encantador era uma das únicas armas dos beybladers contra a frieza dos Soldier of Russia, eles não podiam desistir dela com tanta facilidade.

- Pois então eu quero que você torça muito pra mim, tá bem? Eu quero que você mostre pra todos como eu sou forte e glamurosa, como eu sou incrível e como eu posso sempre vencer todos os meus adversários, ok?

- Podes deixar!– Alice se levantou em um salto, já ensaiando uma coreografia para usar quando Christie entrasse na arena. A polonesa sorriu, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Franklin, que voltava de sua conversa com o juiz.

- E aí? – Perguntou ela ao garoto, preparando Banni.

- Tudo certo. Alice foi desclassificada por causa da intromissão de Erik e perdemos o primeiro round, mas eu já estava esperando por uma _merda _dessas. E aquele _filho da puta_ do Hajime Yuy disse que estava tudo bem se a gente mudasse a nossa relação de lutadores, e o _merda _do juiz concordou com ele na mesma hora, _fucking bastard. _E você vai enfrentar o Igorov. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – Christie suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos. – Eu já tenho um plano preparado, vou me concentrar na desgraça que é esse uniforme e esperar que o efeito seja parecido com o do dia que eu venci a Rumiko. – A polonesa largou o cabelo para encarar o líder da equipe. – Mas se eu falhar, não precisa imitar o Erik, não, se não vamos ficar sem lutador para o próximo round e sem homens corajosos para proteger as damas em perigo, ok?

- Sim, minha princesa das palavras! – Franklin se ajoelhou e beijou a mão de Christie, imitando um cavaleiro medieval. A garota sentiu seu coração pular em seu peito enquanto Alice soltava gritinhos excitados. Um pouco corada, a garota se despediu dos companheiros para encontrar Igorov na arena.

- E COMEÇA O SEGUNDO ROUND! TEREMOS AGORA IGOROV-KUN CONTRA ROBERT-CHAN! QUEM VAI VENCER? DEPOIS DA INTERVENÇÃO INESPERADA DE SKIRNOFF-KUN, SERÁ QUE OS EUROPE FIRE! VÃO CONSEGUIR VENCER O PRÓXIMO ROUND E EMPATAR AS COISAS OU OS EUROPE FIRE! VÃO PERDER SUA CHANCE DE SE TORNAREM CAMPEÕES MUNDIAIS?

- Ah, mas o narrador não percebe, não é? – Exclamou Christie, antes que pudesse perceber. Igorov ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso para ver o que aconteceria. – Como ele consegue fazer sempre estes discursos que dizem sempre a mesma coisa e acabam não dizendo nada de útil? Como é que alguém consegue enrolar tanto, falar tanto, palavra atrás de palavra e ainda assim não dizer nada que preste? Ah, se eu fosse como o narrador, ia considerar a minha vida um desperdício de tempo e consultaria um psiquiatra! Ainda bem que eu nunca falo coisas sem sentido e redundância como ele fala, e nem falo muito, na verdade, só quando é realmente necessário...

- Nós temos uma luta pela frente, se eu fosse você, parava de falar e se concentrava pra ver se ao menos consegue arranhar a minha beyblade! – O russo interrompeu o discurso da polonesa, que lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mas não fez nenhum comentário. O juiz autorizou o início da luta e as duas beyblades começaram o duelo.

- Eu vou me concentrar na sensação horrível que é usar um uniforme ridículo como esse pra que eu possa ganhar! Eu vou me concentrar na sensação horrível que é usar um uniforme ridículo como esse pra que eu possa ganhar! Eu vou...

Igorov novamente ergueu uma sobrancelha diante das ações de sua adversária. De olhos fechados, Christie repetia a mesma frase repetidas vezes aos sussurros, como uma espécie de mantra. Quando menos se esperava, a garota gritou, seus cabelos se tornaram espetados e uma expressão assustadora se formou em sua face. Na platéia, Rumiko se encolheu um pouco no banco ao rever a Christie Robert que a derrotara no torneio anterior.

- Mudança interessante. – Igorov permaneceu calmo, mesmo com a mudança de aparência e temperamento da companheira. – Mas será que isso te dá algum poder?

- Você vai ver o poder, seu russo maldito de cabelos pintados que não tem o mínimo senso de moda e beleza! – A fala da polonesa provocou risos de seus colegas e olhares impressionados dos Soldier of Russia. Banni atacou Castil e por pouco a beyblade negra não saiu da arena. Mais alguns ataques e os Europe Fire! começaram a sonhar novamente com a vitória, até Igorov resolver agir:

- Acho que já brincamos demais. Castil, vamos acabar com a brincadeira! – Instantes depois, a beyblade roxa e amarela deixava a arena, parando próxima a Franklin e Alice.

- OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA VENCERAM A PRIMEIRA LUTA! ELES ESTÃO MUITO PERTO DE ACABAR COM O SONHO DE MAIS UMA EQUIPE! TUDO PODE SER DECIDIDO NA PRÓXIMA LUTA!

Franklin tinha Banni em sua mão quando a mestra da leoa chegou para apanhá-la. O líder sorriu para a companheira, mas o olhar venenoso da garota indicava que ela não queria muita conversa. Seus companheiros insistiram, no entanto:

- Hey, Chris, você lutou bem! – Exclamou Franklin, pegando a mão da garota e apertando Banni nela. – Seu _fuking _modo _Bersek _sem dúvida tem poder, você só precisa usá-lo um pouquinho mais cedo se quiser que a _merda _toda funcione. Que tal?

- E se tu continuares a falar tanto, pode ser que o Igorov fique confuso e se desconcentre! E então aproveitas e ganhas! Que tal, não é um bom plano? – Os olhos de Alice brilhavam ao imaginar a cena de um Igorov se afogando em meio a um emaranhado de palavras que saía da boca de Christie. Perdida em sua imaginação, Alice não percebeu que Christie já estava de volta à arena e o juiz estava prestes a autorizar o próximo confronto. Foi o cutucão de Franklin que a fez voltar à realidade.

- E LÁ VAMOS NÓS! É UM, DOIS, TRÊS, GO SHOOOOOOT! CASTIL E BANNI OUTRA VEZ NA LUTA! LEMBRANDO QUE ESSA É UMA LUTA DE VIDA OU MORTE PARA OS EUROPE FIRE!, JÁ QUE UMA DERROTA AGORA SIGNIFICA O FIM DO SONHO DO CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL! SERÁ QUE COM TODA ESSA PRESSÃO, CHRISTIE ROBERT VAI SER CAPAZ DE GANHAR? OU IGOROV-KUN VAI LEVAR A MELHOR SOBRE ELA NOVAMENTE?

- Na verdade, vencer ou perder não é o que conta! – Quando Christie começou o que prometia ser (mais um) um longo discurso, seus companheiros trocaram olhares divertidos, segurando o riso para poder ouvir exatamente o que a garota tinha a dizer. Normalmente, eles tentariam pará-la, mas naquela ocasião o poder de criar frases longas, confusas e redundantes da mestra de Banni talvez tivesse alguma utilidade. – Enquanto lutamos aqui, não lutamos só contra um adversário, nós lutamos contra nós mesmos também, visando superar nossos limites! Por isso, mesmo se a gente perca uma luta, uma vez que ultrapassarmos os nossos limites nesta luta também podemos nos considerar vencedores, já que vencemos a disputa contra nós mesmos, mesmo perdendo a outra disputa. No fim, vencer ou perder de nada vale quando se consegue a fama e o glamour necessário para seguir em frente no mundo dos ricos e conhecidos que aparecem em capas de revistas! Lutarei até o fim, não importa o resultado, e assim deixarei meu nome escrito na história para sempre através da superação de limites! Avante, Banni, e vamos juntas conquistar a glória eterna!

- Terminou? Eu estava começando a ficar entediado. – Igorov bocejou, deixando Christie irritada. Considerava uma falta de respeito ter seus discursos tão inteligentes e bem bolados ignorados por aqueles que deveriam apreciá-los. – Ao menos você falou bastante agora para compensar o longo tempo que vai ficar sem abrir a boca. – Antes que Christie pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para se defender, o morcego gigante do russo desceu sobre ela, da mesma forma que fizera com John, cravando suas presas em seu pescoço. Ouviu os gritos de Alice e Franklin,e nada mais. Sua visão foi se tornando turva à medida que sentia a fera-bit roubar-lhe alguma coisa preciosa, que ela não sabia descrever o que era. Aos poucos, seus objetivos, seus sonhos e suas memórias foram sumindo, deixando apenas uma casca vazia onde antes havia uma menina tagarela e patricinha.

- Christie! Christie! – Franklin foi o primeiro a alcançar a companheira. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de nojo ao ver a quantidade considerável de sangue que saía de sua ferida, manchando o uniforme que ela tanto odiava. – Oh, _my_... Agora sim que ela vai poder reclamar dessa _bosta _de uniforme...

Os pais de Christie não demoraram a chegar na arena, desesperados. Ouvir o casal chamando "Kataryzna" soava estranho aos ouvidos dos dois Europe Fire! que ainda restavam. Quando o casal e sua filha foram embora, junto com os médicos, Franklin surpreendeu-se ao sentir seu coração bater mais forte, suas mãos tremerem e uma sensação quente e revigorante tomar conta de seu corpo. O líder dos Europe Fire! queria vingança, seu orgulho de lutador, de nobre britânico e de líder de um time não podia deixar barato uma equipe que derrotava seus companheiros e ainda os afastava dele. Erik defendera Alice, e Christie... Christie também perdera, apesar de tudo, e não voltaria tão cedo a fazer seus longos discursos que tanto incomodavam-no, ou gastar milhões com seu cartão de crédito em poucas semanas. No fim das contas, ele talvez não fosse assim tão diferente de seu vice-líder quanto imaginava...

- Alexandrova, eu vou fazer vocês e os outros _filhos da puta _dos seus companheiros pagarem por todas as _merdas_ que fizeram ao meu time! Custe o que custar. – O líder dos Europe Fire! estava frente a frente com sua adversária, com sua beyblade preparada. No banco, Alice executava uma coreografia animada com pompons imaginários enquanto cantava uma música típica de líder de torcida.

- Certo, então... Vamos ver até onde o seu orgulho de líder vai te levar, Franklin Hill! – Os olhos da russa também estavam em chamas, e as duas beyblades ao se chocarem produziram faíscas perigosas. Em segundos, parte da arena foi destruída, porém tanto beybladers quanto lutadores ignoraram a destruição.

- Ele vai me levar mais longe do que você imagina! Bakku, _God save the King! _– O público do ginásio ficou maravilhado a over tanto ouro e pedras preciosas caindo do céu em cima de Alexandrova e sua beyblade. Por um momento, Franklin chegou a pensar que seu ataque fizera efeito na adversária, porém a gargalhada da garota cortou suas esperanças.

- É só isso que você tem? Achei que tivesse aprendido algo novo com a sua derrota desastrosa para o Urashima no torneio passado, mas vejo que esse não foi seu caso! Ciesel, derreta esse ouro todo e afogue a beyblade desse infeliz!

A fênix fez como o ordenado, e logo a arena destruída transformou-se em uma caldeira fervente com ouro derretido. Bakku e Ciesel começaram a afundar, e como Ken antes fizera, Alexandrova usou o calor de sua beyblade para evitar que esta afundasse. Era só uma questão de tempo até o leão afundar em seu próprio ataque.

- Pra sua informação, eu aprendi bastante com a minha última derrota. Bakku, _God save the King! _– O novo ataque de Franklin pegou Alexandrova desprevenida. Com mais metal frio caindo sobre o metal derretido, Bakku conseguiu não só escapar do que seria uma derrota certa, como também mudou a arena de batalha, criando um ambiente cheio de obstáculos, esconderijos e armadilhas. – Quero ver o que você vai fazer agora... Se você derreter tudo de novo, não vai adiantar pra _merda _nenhuma, porque eu vou usar o meu ataque de novo e nós vamos ficar em uma _porra _de um círculo sem fim de ataque sobre ataque.

- Eu não pretendo queimar nada agora, a não ser a sua beyblade! – Respondeu Alexandrova. Sua beyblade se movia rapidamente entre as jóias espalhadas, e ela logo encontrou Bakku no emaranhado. – Sua estratégia foi boa, mas temo que não vá funcionar contra mim! Diga adeus, Franklin Hill!

Um ataque de Alexandrova fez Bakku bater em vários objetos antes de cair fora da arena, com várias marcas de queimaduras. A russa sorriu triunfante enquanto o garoto recolhia sua beyblade. Franklin não voltou para junto de Alice, preferindo ficar na arena para se aprontar para o próximo combate. O garoto não ouviu o discurso do narrador, nem os gritos animados de Alice e da pequena torcida dos Europe Fire! tentando animá-lo, estava totalmente concentrado na luta.

- Pronto pra se perder? – Perguntou Alexandrova, provocativa.

- Eu nunca me perco. Sempre existe um _fucking _caminho no fim do túnel. Mesmo que não seja exatamente eu a achar esse caminho. – Respondeu o líder europeu, surpreso com sua própria calma.

- O que isso deveria significar?

- Significa que nós não vamos deixar vocês vencerem este torneio, custe o que custar! – A exclamação de Franklin levantou sua pequena torcida. Os beybladers que assistiam a luta sentiram seu espírito de luta se elevar com a menção indireta de seus nomes. – Enquanto um de nós ainda estiver por aqui, seu querido chefe não vai conseguir vencer!

- Belas palavras, belas palavras... – Alexandrova revirou os olhos, entediada com o que estava ouvindo. – Todos os "mocinhos" dizem sempre a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma ladainha de persistência e vontade de lutar. Cai na real, isso aqui não é nenhum romance mamão-com-açúcar com final feliz, é a realidade! E ela é muito mais dura do que você imagina!

A ordem do juiz de começar a luta impediu por um momento que a discussão continuasse. No banco dos Europe Fire!, Alice prendia a respiração, incapaz de continuar pulando e gritando com tanta tensão em volta dela. O ginásio mergulhou em um silêncio perturbador, interrompido apenas pelo choque das beyblades. Alexandrova e Franklin não chamaram suas feras-bit, preferindo travar uma batalha de resistência. As beyblades continuaram sua batalha por mais de quinze minutos, até finalmente um dos beybladers sucumbir ao cansaço.

Infelizmente para os Europe Fire! e seus amigos, foi Franklin quem caiu primeiro, exausto depois de tanto lutar. O garoto caiu de joelhos no chão gelado da arena, no mesmo instantes que sua beyblade parava de girar. Depois de um forte clarão atingir os seus olhos, o cansaço desapareceu, assim como a ansiedade, o medo, a angústia e o orgulho. Quando seu rosto tocou o chão instantes depois, Franklin Hill já não era capaz de sentir mais nada.

A torcida russa comemorou com fervor a nova vitória de seu time. Para eles, Franklin desmaiara devido ao cansaço e logo estaria bem. Para eles, os WATB e os Europe Fire! estavam se recuperando bem de um desgaste físico anormal, logo voltando à ativa. Para eles, os Soldier of Russia eram a melhor equipe do mundo, um exemplo de guerreiros fortes e perfeitos.

* * *

Alice e João seguiram os pais de Franklin e Elliot até o hospital. Lá, Erik, Christie e Franklin foram colocados próximos aos WATB, ligados a várias máquinas de monitoramento e soro. Nenhum médico sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo com eles, não entendiam como as seis crianças não acordavam mesmo com todos os seus sinais vitais em perfeita ordem. A portuguesa, assim como Ann, só voltou ao hotel depois da janta, parecendo realmente esgotada, com olheiras enormes ao redor dos olhos e as bochechas vermelhas. Apesar do cansaço, respondeu a todas as perguntas de seus amigos com um sorriso no rosto. Os beybladers contaram a ela que os Soldier of Russia sumiram durante a tarde, e quando apareceram durante a janta, Isaakov tinha vários arranhões pelo rosto e usava uma camiseta de manga cumprida, apesar do sistema de aquecimento estar funcionando perfeitamente. Por baixo de uma de suas mangas era possível ver um curativo enrolado por uma faixa ensangüentada.

- Então ele foi mesmo castigado...– O sorriso de Alice sumiu por alguns instantes, substituído por um olhar triste e preocupado. – Apesar de tudo, eu não queria que isto acontecesse. Não é justo ele levar daquela maneira só por causa de uma derrota numa das lutas.

- Para Hajime Yuy, se você mostrar qualquer fraqueza, deve ser punido para aprender a lição. Essa é a regra, e Isaakov provavelmente sabia disso. – A declaração de Yuy deixou todos os beybladers pensativos e silenciosos por um longo tempo.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois de passar muito tempo se mexendo na cama sem conseguir dormir, Alice colocou a jaqueta de Erik sobre o seu pijama e deixou o _flat_ de sua família. Como fizera de manhã, atravessou o corredor até o _flat_ dos Skirnoff, e bateu na porta. Fian, a mãe de Erik, foi quem atendeu, sonolenta e confusa.

- Olá... desculpe incomodar a esta hora…mas eu posso dormir aqui hoje? – Perguntou Alice, sorrindo esperançosa. A mulher pareceu um pouco surpresa com o pedido de início, porém depois de algum tempo abriu a porta e deixou a garota entrar. Brinja, ouvindo a movimentação na sala, saiu da cama para espiar. Também não estava conseguindo dormir.

- Alice! Que bom ver você! – Exclamou ela, abraçando a garota. – Tá com saudade do Erik, não tá? – A portuguesa não se surpreendeu ao ser tão facilmente lida pela garota. Segundo Erik, Brinja tinha essa habilidade há muito tempo. – Eu não me importo em dividir o quarto com você essa noite, a cama do Erik vazia me dá uma sensação ruim e não me deixa dormi. Quer me fazer companhia?

**- **Quer dizer… dormir na cama do Erik?

- É, exatamente. Assim eu não fico sozinha no quarto e você mata um pouco da saudade e dessa ansiedade. Que tal?

- Por mim tudo bem...

Alice não precisou de muito tempo para adormecer depois de se acomodar na cama do amigo. Saber dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Erik com relação a ela, depois de passada a surpresa inicial, trazia uma sensação de conforto e segurança, a mesma sensação que tomava conta dela enquanto permanecia deitada naquela cama, ao lado de Brinja, sentindo o cheiro do garoto. Era quase como se Erik estivesse ali, ao seu lado, abraçado a ela. Os sonhos de Alice foram povoados pelo finlandês, Christie e Franklin, e pela primeira vez desde o início da luta, ela se sentia leve e feliz, simplesmente feliz por estar ao lado de seus amigos.

_**

* * *

**__humpf... Final feliz para os mocinhos, como sempre. ¬¬''_

_**Ken: **__Você só está falando assim porque se deu mal no fim, né? _

_**Isaakov: **__Vai para aquele lugar obsceno, vai! (fazendo um gesto de mão não muito educado para o Ken)_

_**Ken: **__Hey, olha o horário! Não podemos fazer esse tipo de coisa ainda! _

_**Takashi: **__Quer dizer que depois de algum tempo nós podemos? (olhar significativo)_

_**Igorov: **__Você não, ainda é muito pequeno pra isso. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__Nós podemos porque somos os vilões malvados! ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__Mas o Isaakov apanhou por causa da mãe dele, isso não significa que ele é menos malvado que vocês? O.õ_

_**Isaakov: **__Queiras... u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ele é malvado sim, só precisa de um pouco mais de tempo pra perceber! XDDD_

_**Isaakov: **__Obrigado pelo apoio, time! (sarcástico)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Disponha! XDD_

_**Alice**__Ah, agora eu estou sozinha sem o meu time! XD Eu devia ficar triste... XD_

_**Rumiko**__Então nós precisamos arranjar alguma coisa para te alegrar! _

_**Kian**__É, não podemos deixar a Alice ficar triste! _

_**Mário**__Isso seria uma tragédia! _

_(Rumiko, Mário e Kian em volta da Alice com expressões suspeitas)_

_**Rumiko**__Sabe o que isso significa? (Bando de beybladers olhando pra Rumiko sem entender nada) Significa que a gente vai ter que criar uma bobagem nada a ver pra alegrar a Alice e quebrar o clima de tragédia que paira sobre nós pelos últimos capítulos!_

_**Alexandrova: **__E vai continuar por aqui enquanto estivermos por aqui! ò.ó_

_**Rumiko: **__Esse não é o ponto! (Rumiko arrasta a Alexandrova pro lado) O ponto é que o off-talk precisa de bobagens para sobreviver, e nós faremos bobagens mesmo quando o drama no capítulo chegar nos níveis insuportáveis! (Rumiko determinada)_

_**Coro dos beybladers: **__Yeah!/o/_

_**Takashi: **__Eu tenho uma idéia!_

_**Ken: **__Eu também!_

_**David: **__E eu!_

_**Felipe: **__Já sei! _

_(Takashi, Ken, David e Felipe se reúnem em um grupinho fechado em um lugar secreto que os outros beybladers não podem entrar)_

_(Passa um tempo com os quatro em reunião) _

_(Beybladers cansados de esperar ficam olhando pro nada sem fazer nada) _

_(Os quatro saem da reunião e encontram os beybladers dormindo)_

_**Felipe: **__ACORDEM, SEUS VAGABUNDOS!!! _

_(Beybladers acordam assustados)_

_(Alice se agarra no Isaakov com medo do Felipe)_

_**Isaakov: **__Hey, me larga! Eu já disse que eu não sou bonzinho! u.ú_

_**Alice: **__Mas... mas... O Felipe assustou-me! XD _

_**Isaakov: **__Esse "XD" do lado da sua fala não soa muito convincente, sabia? O.o_

_**Alice: **__XDDDD_

_**Takashi: **__Chega! A gente quer dizer a nossa idéia pra deixar o off-talk cheio de bobagens apesar do drama!_

_**Ken: **__É, nós tivemos uma grande idéia que vai deixar todo mundo com vontade de falar bobagens e os leitores se perguntando por que raios eles ainda lêem o off-talk!_

_**David: **__Nós temos uma pergunta e cada um de nós que ainda não virou um zumbi-sem-mente vai responder! Isso não é legal?_

_**Lhana: **__Poso responder também?XDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Eu também! XDDD_

_**Momoko: **__E eu! XDD_

_**Nikyo e Mikyo: **__E nós! _

_**O resto dos irmãos dos beybladers: **__A gente também! _

_**Felipe: **__Ah, não! Assim vai virar bagunça! Só vão responder os irmãos dos beybladers que não vão poder responder porque os Soldier of Russia resolveram ser vilões malvados, e tenho dito! _

_(Irmãos dos beybladers que ainda estão na história começam a reclamar)_

_**Felipe: **__E tenho dito! Não me encham mais o saco! (Mão gigante aparece do nada e pega os irmãos dos beybladers)_

_(Irmãos os beybladers levados para longe pela mão)_

_**Felipe: **__Agora sim! _

_**Lhana: **__Nós também quelemos falar! XDDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Nós somos criancinhas fofinhas, nós queremos responder! XDD_

_**Momoko: **__E ontem, dezessete de setembro, foi o meu aniversário, eu quero meu presente de cinco aninhos! XDD_

_**Satsuki: **__Oh, eles são tão fofinhos! Felipe, eles vão responder à pergunta também... (Satsuki imitando a Ann encarando o Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **__(recuando... recuando...) Erm... Tudo bem, Ann... digo... Satsuki! (Sorrisinho amarelo)_

_(Momoko, Hikaru e Lhana pulando na Satsuki) _

_(Satsuki soterrada pelos bebês)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Hey, isso não é justo! Eu também quero a atenção da Satsuki Nee-chan! XDDD (Yoshiyuki pula na Satsuki também)_

_**Satsuki: **__(com os bebês e o Yoshiyuki em cima dela) x.x_

_**David: **__Podemos fazer a pergunta ou não? Isso já tá ficando muito enrolado..._

_**Coro dos beybladers: **__VAI LOGO! Ò.Ó_

_**David: **__Então tá..._

_**Takashi: **__A partir de agora, vocês vão todos ter que responder uma pergunta..._

_**Ken: **__Que até hoje não foi respondida de modo satisfatório nem mesmo pelos maiores filósofos!_

_**Felipe: **__Uma grande pergunta que provoca muita reflexão..._

_**David, Takashi, Ken e Felipe: **__POR QUE A GALINHA ATRAVESSOU A RUA?_

_(Beybladers olhando para os quatro com cara de impressionados)_

_(Beybladers chocados com a resposta)_

_**Felipe: **__Não vão responder? O.õ_

_(Silêncio)_

_(Mais silêncio)_

_(Luz vermelha piscando no fundo)_

_**Ken: **__Hey, o que é isso agora? (apontando pra direção de onde vinha a luz) _

_**Takashi: **__É um alerta vermelho! Nós temos que ter cuidado..._

_**Voz irritante gravada em uma máquina: **__Seu tempo no off-talk acabou! Hora de destruir a Terra! Repito, hora de destruir a Terra!_

_**Takashi: **__Oh, não! Nós ficamos tempo demais nos enrolando pra fazer a pergunta e agora nós temos que destruir a Terra ou nós seremos destruídos! E agora, o que vamos fazer? O.O_

_**David:**__ Vamos destruir a Terra, desejar feliz aniversário pra Momoko e no próximo off-talk que vai ser amanhã nós continuamos e respondemos a pergunta! XDD_

_(Beybladers concordam com o David)_

_(Momoko destrói a Terra com um dedinho em estilo "Dragon Ball Z" e todo mundo comemora o aniversário dela)_

_OWARI – Até amanhã! _


	118. Joyeux Anniversaire

CAPÍTULO CX

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE_

5 de dezembro, sexta-feira. Prova de Educação física e entrega dos resultados.

- Muito bem, muito bem... Temos vinte e nove alunos para fazer a prova de Educação Física hoje. – Depois do café da manhã, os beybladers se reuniram em um ginásio de esportes com Keiko para realizar as últimas provas do ano. Havia quatro quadras disponíveis para eles, o que indicava que eles seriam divididos e re-divididos várias vezes para vários jogos. – Eu acho que vou dividir vocês em vários times e realizar os jogos de um mesmo esporte ao mesmo tempo. Taichi e Blue Fish, quadra um. – A mãe de Takashi indicou aos beybladers o local ao qual eles deveriam se dirigir, e as duas equipes obedeceram prontamente. – The Strongest, Alice e Brasil Blade, quadra dois. – Novamente os beybladers mencionados seguiram o caminho indicado. – Girl Power, Ann e Soldier of Russia, quadra três. – Enquanto caminhavam, Ann, Cathy e Elizabeth lançaram olhares nada amistosos para os possíveis adversários, que as ignoraram completamente.

Com os beybladers em posição, Keiko anunciou que o primeiro esporte da manhã seria o futsal. Os Taichi emprestaram Takashi para os Blue Fish, Alice entrou no time dos The Strongest, Ann temporariamente se juntou às Girl Power e os Soldier of Russia se tornaram o único time com quatro membros a jogar. A primeira partida teria duração de vinte minutos com um pequeno intervalo na metade do jogo. Com um apito, a comandante dos WATB e atual ajudante de Zanxam-sensei para assuntos esportivos iniciou as partidas, circulando entre as quadras para analisar o desempenho de seus alunos.

O jogo entre os Taichi e os Blue Fish estava equilibrado, com Toshihiro e Yuy e Jun e Len jogando de igual para igual. Somente após o intervalo, quando o jogo estava empatado em três a três, o vencedor começou a aparecer. Os Blue Fish começaram a executar uma série de jogadas ensaiadas, surpreendendo os adversários. No fim, a equipe chinesa venceu por 5 x 3.

O cenário da quadra dois era bem diferente. Apesar da falta de habilidade de Ayatá, os Brasil Blade mostraram-se superiores aos adversários desde o início do jogo, superando até mesmo as pernas super-rápidas de David. Felipe e Luiz foram os destaques na vitória de seu time por 7 x 0.

Na terceira quadra, Ann e Elizabeth tentaram de tudo para conter os Soldier of Russia. Com Yoshiyuki no gol, Igorov, Isaakov e Alexandrova jogaram em uma formação que anulava a vantagem numérica das meninas, deixando Marie, Gaby e Cathy confusas com suas jogadas e invertendo a vantagem numérica. Os três russos, que Keiko observou serem canhotos, venceram no final por 8 x 0 sem que as adversárias, agora muito irritadas e à beira de um ataque de nervos, chegassem perto de Yoshiyuki.

Os beybladers se reagruparam para serem novamente divididos para o jogo de handball. Quatro times foram formados, tendo Marie como reserva. Os seis Taichi e Alice enfrentaram os Soldier of Russia e as Girl Power na primeira quadra, enquanto os Brasil Blade, Hehashiro e Lily tiveram os Blue Fish, Mário, David e Ann como adversários na segunda quadra. Novamente, o jogo teria duração de vinte minutos com intervalo depois de dez minutos.

A disputa na primeira quadra acabou se tornando uma guerra entre os Soldier of Russia e os Taichi. Os russos forçaram Elizabeth a jogar no gol, e passaram a partida toda ignorando Gaby e Cathy. A equipe japonesa, lembrando-se da grande atuação inesperada de Alice durante a última prova de educação física, colocaram a portuguesa para jogar ao lado de Ken e Yuy, enquanto Toshihiro tornava-se uma espécie de goleiro-linha. Depois de dez minutos sendo ignoradas, as Girl Power se voltaram contra seus "companheiros de time" e passaram a ajudar os Taichi também. Mesmo jogando em dez contra um, os russos foram capazes de manter o jogo equilibrado até o final. No último minuto, porém, um contra-ataque rápido de Ken acabou deixando Alice livre para marcar um último gol antes do apito final de Keiko, finalizando a partida em 34 x 33 para os Taichi.

Na quadra ao lado a disputa foi um pouco mais pacífica. Luiz tentou provar aos amigos que sabia sim jogar no gol no handball, porém aos três minutos de jogo, com o outro time liderando por dez a zero, seus argumentos perderam totalmente o valor e ele foi substituído por Ayatá. A mudança teve efeito imediato, e os brasileiros, Hehashiro e Lily viraram o jogo nos minutos seguintes. No final, o time de Felipe saiu vitorioso por 20 x 14.

Após meia hora de intervalo – e no caso dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia, de tratamento de lesões – os jogos recomeçaram. Enquanto tratavam seus arranhões, hematomas e cortes profundos, a equipe japonesa teve uma boa idéia da punição que Isaakov recebera no dia anterior, após a derrota na primeira luta para Alice. Como o garoto vestia uma camiseta de mangas curtas e uma bermuda, as faixas, esparadrapos e gazes que envolviam seus braços e pernas deixavam-no parecido com uma múmia viva, e seu rosto continha um número quase absurdo de _band-aids_. Apesar de tudo, o garoto agia como se todas estas feridas não estivessem presentes e tal punição nunca tivesse acontecido. Alice ficou um pouco menos animado depois da visita à enfermaria, mas não o suficiente para atrapalhar seu desempenho no restante dos jogos.

Keiko decidiu separar os beybladers de uma forma inusitada: ordem alfabética. Sendo assim, para o jogo de basquete, Alice, Ann, Ayatá, Carlos e Chang formaram um time para enfrentar Cathy, Cristiano, David, Elizabeth e Felipe na primeira quadra. Por mais que Felipe, Elizabeth e David se esforçassem, a brilhante pontaria de Chang foi demais para eles, o garoto conseguia fazer cesta de qualquer ponto da quadra, e seu time venceu por 110 x 60.

Na quadra ao lado, Gaby, Hehashiro, Isaakov, Jun e Ken enfrentaram o time de Kian, Yuy, Len, Lily e Luiz. O time do capitão Hehashiro enfrentou uma série de disputas internas durante o jogo, entre Isaakov e Ken principalmente, que abalaram consideravelmente o entrosamento dos demais jogadores. Os dois garotos competiam entre si pela posse de bola e tentavam se mostrar sempre que tinham chance. Kian aproveitou suas chances também, mostrando porquê mesmo sendo baixinho sua equipe em Xigaze não ousava colocá-lo no banco de reservas. Sua habilidade para dribles, combinada com a pontaria de seus companheiros de time, garantiu a vitória de seu time por 106 x 37.

A disputa na terceira quadra acabou em um empate, depois de muitas brigas e discussões entre os membros de um mesmo time. Por um lado, Alexandrova se irritava toda a vez que Rumiko fazia alguma besteira com a bola, chamando a garota de incompetente e roubando a bola da japonesa, montando uma jogada sem envolver nenhum outro companheiro de time – Mário, Marie e Satsuki nunca se sentiram tão inúteis – que ou acabava em cesta, ou era impedida por Igorov, caso este não estivesse ocupado competindo com Toshihiro para ver quem era o melhor jogador. Enquanto Igorov jogava e Toshihiro tentava pará-lo para poder jogar também, Takashi e Yoshiyuki não conseguiram ter uma participação muito marcante no jogo.

Para o vôlei, cada time teria um jogador reserva e Mário se voluntariou para ajudar sua professora a vigiar as partidas, já que machucara seu dedo no único lance em que conseguira tocar na bola durante o jogo de basquete. Os times foram escolhidos por sorteio, o que colocou Yuy, Yoshiyuki, Felipe, Lily, Satsuki e Isaakov contra Carlos, Rumiko, Alexandrova, Takashi, Kian e Luiz na primeira quadra e Ann, Chang, Elizabeth, Hehashiro, Len e David contra Ayatá, Cristiano, Jun, Ken, Igorov e Toshihiro na segunda quadra. Marie, Cathy, Gaby e Alice seriam as reservas, já que estavam ficando cansadas de tanto jogar.

A equipe de Lily venceu o primeiro jogo por dois sets a um. Durante a partida, Alexandrova mostrou-se um pouco mais tolerante com os constantes erros de Rumiko, embora isso provavelmente tivesse relação com o olhar estranho que Yoshiyuki lançava para ela toda vez que a garota se encontrava a ponto de perder o controle, gritar e tentar estrangular a japonesa. A capitã do time também se aproveitou da vantagem numérica de seu time para vencer, já que jogar com Rumiko, Takashi e Kian era quase o mesmo que jogar sem ninguém.

Outro que se aproveitou de uma inesperada vantagem numérica foi Hehashiro. Além das tentativas desastrosas de Toshihiro de tentar impedir que Igorov tocasse na bola, Ayatá e Cristiano assemelhavam-se a baratinhas tontas no meio da quadra, incapazes de fazer algo mais do que fugir das bolas direcionadas a eles. Quando Ken, tentando evitar que a bola caísse no chão depois que Cristiano saiu do caminho gritando de medo, machucou também seu dedo, e Marie entrou em seu lugar, a situação ficou ainda mais desesperadora. Sozinha, Jun não conseguiu fazer nada para evitar a derrota por três sets a zero.

* * *

Cansados, os beybladers voltaram para o hotel. Zanxam-sensei os esperava para entregar as provas finais. Durante o trajeto de volta, era possível distinguir entre dois grupos de beybladers: os ansiosos e os aflitos. Com algumas poucas exceções, o grupo dos ansiosos era aquele para o qual só chegariam notícias boas, e aos aflitos cabiam as péssimas novidades.

- Eu acho que sei porque Zanxam-sensei fez a gente ter uma prova só... – Comentou Ann quando os beybladers se dirigiam para a sala de aula. Alice, Rumiko e Satsuki estavam ao seu lado, e a portuguesa foi quem primeiro falou depois do comentário:

- Eu também... Faz sentido, não faz?– Rumiko olhava de Ann para Alice confusa, porém Satsuki também parecia entender onde elas queriam chegar.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou a japonesa de cabelos castanhos. Com uma olhada rápida para as amigas, foi Satsuki quem respondeu, um pouco hesitante:

- Acho que Zanxam-sensei sabia que alguma coisa estava pra acontecer... com a gente, eu quero dizer... ela provavelmente sabia que alguns de nós não poderiam fazer a prova...

Ann e Alice encaravam o chão, as lembranças de seus confrontos com os Soldier of Russia ainda muito vivas em suas mentes, mas Rumiko continuou encarando Satsuki, impressionada.

- Se ela sabia... por que não fez nada pra impedir? – Perguntou a japonesa simplesmente.

- Não acho que ela poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, mesmo se quisesse. – A voz de Ann revelava certa irritação. Foi uma sorte as garotas terem chegado logo em seguida na sala de aula, ou a vice-líder dos WATB teria descarregado a sua energia em três garotas inocentes.

Zanxam-sensei esperava seus alunos sentada em seu lugar de costume na sala de aula. Em sua mesa, uma pilha de avaliações esperando para ser entregue. A primeira da lista era a de Yoshiyuki, e havia um grande "10" escrito nela. Quando todos os beybladers se acomodaram, a professora se levantou, segurando a pilha de folhas.

- Quando eu finalmente entregar estas avaliações, oficialmente não serei mais professora de vocês. Mesmo assim, quero que saibam que podem contar comigo para qualquer coisa que acontecer daqui para frente. Eu vou continuar em Moscou enquanto Daitenji-san estiver por aqui, e terei prazer em ajudar no que for preciso.

Os beybladers permaneceram em silêncio, alguns nem sequer prestaram atenção nas palavras de sua mestra, ansiando por saberem finalmente seus resultados finais. Zanxam-sensei parecia saber disso, e continuou falando por mais algum tempo, observando as expressões angustiadas de alguns de seus alunos. Mesmo sua versão boazinha e compreensiva guardava um pouco do sadismo da sargenta, afinal.

- Eu vou entregar primeiro as notas dos alunos que não ficaram com média inferior a seis em nenhuma matéria. Quando eu chamar, por favor venham pegar suas avaliações e podem deixar a sala. – A mestra começou a pegar as folhas das pilhas. – Yuy Yoshiyuki-kun. – Chamou ela. O menino gênio foi aos saltos até a professora, abrindo um sorriso ao receber sua avaliação.

- Dez em tudo, pra variar... Nada fora do normal! – Exclamou ele em uma voz alta o suficiente para toda a classe ouvir. Deixou a sala em seguida.

- Yuy Koichi-kun. – Zanxam-sensei tentou evitar o olhar de Yoshiyuki, sem muito sucesso, e por isso demorou um pouco para chamar o líder dos Taichi. Yuy apanhou sua prova sem fazer comentários e logo deixou a sala. – Kinomoto Satsuki-chan. – Satsuki tinha os olhos marejados ao apanhar sua prova. Zanxam-sensei sorriu e murmurou um "estou orgulhosa de você" para a garota, fazendo o sorriso da loira CDF crescer tanto quanto o de Yoshiyuki na altura em que ela deixou a sala.

- Aposto que a Satsuki gabaritou todas as provas de novo... Que novidade! – Murmurou Ken, virando os olhos. Ele sabia que seu nome não seria chamado tão cedo, e por isso se entretinha jogando o jogo da velha com Takashi em um pedaço de papel. Até o momento, em cinco jogos, seu rival e melhor amigo vencera quatro vezes, a quinta terminando em empate.

- Brum Lily-san. – Zanxam-sensei ignorou seu aluno bagunceiro. Lily logo deixou a sala, lançando um olhar preocupado para Hehashiro e David. Ela sabia que ainda demoraria para rever os companheiros de equipe, ainda mais quando se lembrava que nenhum deles estudara muito para os testes. – Willians Ann-chan. – Quando Ann foi até sua professora, acabou recebendo não somente a sua avaliação, como também as de seus companheiros de time. Enquanto ela e Emy não tinham nenhum resultado negativo, seu irmão falhara em inglês e William tinha tantos rabiscos e correções que era impossível saber se em alguma coisa ele havia conseguido obter nota suficiente para passar em alguma coisa. – Girl Power, meus parabéns, vocês são uma das únicas equipes em que nenhum membro tirou notas vermelhas desta vez. Venham aqui as quatro.

Os D.E.M.O.N.S. trocaram olhares surpresos, para, em sincronia, lançarem olhares mortíferos em direção a Elizabeth. Era inadmissível para Felipe, Luiz, David, Ken e Takashi que um dos integrantes de seu grupo passasse com boas notas na escola. A líder das Girl Power os encarou de volta com um sorriso cretino, como se dissesse "eu sou melhor que vocês, engulam isso" e deixou a sala com suas companheiras. Sem mais compromissos escolares, as Girl Power estavam prontas para dedicar o resto do dia e todos os outros dias até sua luta exclusivamente para os treinos.

- Igorov Vladmir-kun, Alexandrova Nathaliya-chan e Isaakov Isaac-kun, venham buscar suas provas também. – O trio de russos não olhou para nenhum de seus colegas enquanto apanhavam suas avaliações e deixavam a sala. Se o fizessem, entretanto, encontrariam duas dezenas de olhares pouco amistosos voltados para eles.

- Humpf... metidos! Eu também podia ser chamado se realmente quisesse... – O comentário de Ken não convenceu ninguém. Talvez se ele tivesse um pouco da lábia de Felipe seus amigos pudessem acreditar que suas notas baixas eram resultado de sua preguiça, não de sua falta de conhecimento crônica.

- E eu também... – O comentário de Carlos soou tão absurdo quanto o de Ken, embora estivesse bem mais perto da verdade.

**- **Yin Len-kun, Yan Jun-chan e Xuan Chang-kun, podem vir também. – O líder dos Blue Fish, sentado ao lado de Toshihiro, sorriu provocativamente para o amigo ao se levantar. Toshihiro sabia que não seria chamado tão cedo, culpa da odiosa matéria que era geografia. Em sua humilde opinião de futuro biólogo, ninguém em sana consciência seria capaz de levar o estudo da geografia a sério, ou realmente compreendê-lo. Quem lhe dissesse que saber geografia era um requisito necessário para se tornar um biólogo estava fadado a sentir dores horríveis no corpo por tempo indeterminado.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Toshihiro. E cuidado com a Geografia, hein! – Provocou o mestre de Kailon. Toshihiro virou a cara, acertando o amigo com sua trança. Len só não devolveu a provocação porque Jun e Chang já estavam na porta da sala de aula, e todos os olhares estavam voltados para ele.

- E estes foram os alunos que passaram sem recuperações. – Anunciou Zanxam-sensei, fazendo todos os beybladers ainda presentes na sala suspirarem. – Eu vou chamar agora aqueles que ficaram com apenas uma nota vermelha, o que para mim é algo aceitável, e não deve ser encarado como o fim do mundo. Urihi Ayatá-kun, você ainda é um dos meus melhores alunos, gabaritou todas as avaliações com exceção da de inglês, não se sinta mal por causa disto, mas tente melhorar um pouco mais. Desde agosto eu já pude perceber uma evolução, continue assim.

Os beybladers ficaram todos surpresos ao ouvirem o nome de um dos maiores CDFs ser chamado na turma dos "em recuperação". Ken acabou marcando seu "x" no lugar errado em sua competição com Takashi, abrindo mão do que seria sua primeira vitória para consumar sua décima quinta derrota em dezessete jogos.

- Urameshi Toshihiro-kun, por favor, você precisa estudar mais geografia se quiser passar de ano na escola e um dia se tornar biólogo. Lembre-se que fatores como a erosão dos solos, ocorrência de tufões e tempestades e mudanças climáticas também afetam as espécies animais, principalmente as marinhas... – De mau-humor, Toshihiro não percebeu que, ao sair da sala, passou ao lado dos Soldier of Russia e Yuy, esbarrando em Igorov enquanto tentava se afastar o mais rápido possível da sala de aula.

- Pobre Toshihiro, nunca vai passar em geografia... – Hehashiro fez uma falsa expressão de pena em seu rosto.

- Urameshi Hehashiro-san, suas notas são muito boas em quase todas as matérias, mas seria bom se o senhor começasse a estudar um pouco mais de mandarim, ainda mais agora que está novamente morando na China, não é verdade?

Com as risadas de David, Ken, Felipe e Mário, o líder dos The Strongest esqueceu-se completamente de que deveria estar caçoando do irmão caçula. Quando finalmente deixou a sala, tanto os Soldier of Russia quanto Yuy não estavam mais à vista. Na sala de aula, as gargalhadas continuaram por mais algum tempo, até a professora ter que pedir por silêncio em sua voz grave e aterrorizante.

- Ping Kian-kun, você precisa estudar um pouco mais de filosofia, não passou por bem pouco. E se eu ouvir mais alguma risadinha dentro desta sala, vou considerar todos os presentes reprovados definitivamente, estando ou não no final do ano letivo em seu país de origem. Kian deixou a sala o mais depressa possível, e os alunos que ficaram mergulharam em silêncio absoluto. – Ubkualab Mário-san, o mesmo que eu disse a Ping-kun se aplica a você. Faltou só um pouco para que você pudesse ser aprovado em filosofia. – Mário também deixou a sala rapidamente, com medo de que sua professora mudasse de idéia. – Silva Felipe-kun, o seu caso é parecido, mas eu receio que seu problema seja matemática. Geometria não é tão difícil assim, você consegue se se esforçar mais.

- Fala isso pros números, sensei. – Retrucou o líder brasileiro ao receber sua prova. Ken, David e Takashi também lhe lançaram olhares pouco amistosos. Na concepção deles, um verdadeiro D.E.M.O.N.S. devia estar entre os últimos a serem chamados em uma ocasião como esta. Eles fariam a mesma coisa com Luiz pouco tempo depois.

- Souza Cristiano-kun, você é um excelente aluno, eu tenho certeza que seu escorregão em geografia é uma repetição do caso de Urameshi-kun. – Cristiano, envergonhado, apanhou sua prova e correu para alcançar seu capitão no corredor. – Yadate Takashi-kun, eu receio que seu japonês escrito ainda precise melhorar. Seus progressos ao longo do ano foram mínimos.

Takashi e Ken se entreolharam, surpresos. O chinesinho, apesar de não ser tão burro quanto Ken, esperava que desta vez suas notas fossem um pouco menores do que o normal devido a sua falta de estudo para as provas. Esperava ser chamado juntamente com seu melhor amigo, por isso demorou um pouco para reagir. Pegou sua prova e ficou esperando no corredor por sua dupla.

- Muito bem, vocês cinco que sobraram são aqueles que ficaram com média inferior a seis em mais de uma matéria. – Zanxam-sensei encarou intensamente os alunos restantes, que prenderam a respiração. – Como eu tenho a impressão de que no Brasil o ano letivo termina em dezembro, eu acho que Schester-kun e Figueiredo-kun precisarão fazer mais alguns testes comigo antes de serem liberados...

- Por favor, sensei, não faz isso comigo! – Ken, Rumiko e Alice voaram um pouco em suas cadeiras com a exclamação repentina de Luiz. O garoto estava ajoelhado no chão em uma cena um tanto cômica. Carlos, por novamente estar dormindo no meio da aula, não tinha idéia do que se passava no mundo real. – Eu sei que uma das minhas recuperações é em alemão e a outra deve ser português, mas eu não tenho alemão na escola, então não deve ser um grande problema, eu posso ficar só com português e fazer a prova em janeiro...

- Schester-kun, eu não tenho motivos para fazer o que está me pedindo. Seu objetivo é aprender, e você precisa fazê-lo nem que precise repetir de ano.

- Nãããão! – Do lado de fora da sala, Takashi imaginava o que estava se passando ao ouvir o grito de Luiz. O gaúcho agia como se a professora estivesse anunciando sua sentença de morte. – Meus pais vão me matar se descobrirem que eu fiquei em recuperação em mais de uma matéria, sensei! Não faz isso comigo...

- Schester-kun, você ficou com média final 4,5 em português e 3 em alemão, eu não posso passar você com estas notas. – Zanxam-sensei estava irredutível. A última esperança de Luiz era um pedido que em outras circunstâncias teria levado seus amigos a interná-lo por loucura.

- E se eu fizer uma prova de recuperação aqui e agora, sensei? Eu prometo que vou passar nela, não importa o que aconteça!

Zanxam-sensei e os demais alunos, até mesmo Carlos, demoraram um pouco para reagir à proposta. A professora ponderou por algum tempo, até se decidir por ajudar seus dois alunos brasileiros, dando-lhes uma folha repleta de questões nas matérias que eles precisavam de reforço. Para a surpresa de Rumiko, Ken e Alice, o baiano estava bem acordado desta vez, e em dez minutos já havia deixado a sala, pela primeira vez completando todas as questões de uma prova. Seu colega gaúcho demorou muito mais tempo para sair, foi o último a deixar a sala com a professora. Os outros três deixaram a sala um pouco antes de Carlos, muito conscientes de suas múltiplas falhas. Alice levava consigo também as provas de seus companheiros de equipe, e não se impressionou ao ver que Erik não tinha nenhuma recuperação.

- Como foi com a sensei, senhor Aluno Mais Burro do Japão? – Perguntou Takashi assim que viu os amigos se aproximarem. Ken olhou para Rumiko e Alice antes de responder:

- Na verdade, entre os mais burros eu sou o mais esperto. Não passei só em filosofia, inglês e geografia.

- E quanto a ciências? – Insistiu o chinezinho, lembrando da sina do colega em tirar sempre 5,9 nas provas desta matéria.

- Surpreendentemente, desta vez eu consegui um 6. Não acreditei quando vi a minha prova, quase tive um ataque e o Luiz fez cara de que queria me matar de uma forma muito violenta.

- Ah, então era por isso que você tinha gritado... – Takashi se lembrava de ter ouvido um grito enquanto esperava, mas não fora capaz de identificar o motivo de tamanha expressividade. – Faz sentido, não é todo dia que acontecem milagres...

A dupla de ouro dos Taichi continuou sua discussão por um tempo consideravelmente longo, mesmo durante os treinos da tarde. Rumiko e Alice os ignoraram. Com resultados insuficientes em quatro e cinco matérias respectivamente, elas tinham muito o que pensar em seu caminho até o armário de vassouras.

* * *

Oito de dezembro, segunda-feira. Dia de festa para duas beybladers.

Como previamente combinado, naquela manhã João e Dennis tinham a missão de prender suas irmãs no quarto até pelo menos a hora do almoço, servindo-lhes café na cama e todas as mordomias possíveis para que elas não sentissem vontade de deixar seus _flats_. Enquanto isso, no restaurante, os demais beybladers e suas famílias preparavam uma decoração especial com balões, ursinhos de pelúcias, flores e outras coisas rosas e fofinhas espalhadas pelo salão, além de uma grande faixa de "Feliz Aniversário" com letras coloridas e brilhantes. Na cozinha, supervisionados pelo pai de Marie, os funcionários do hotel preparavam os mais deliciosos bolos, docinhos e todas as comidas imagináveis em uma festa de aniversário. Sem que Alice ou Marie soubessem, seus amigos haviam arranjado tudo para tornar seus aniversários um dia inesquecível.

- Vamos logo com isso, vocês! Assim nós nunca vamos terminar a tempo! – Exclamou Neuville, ralhando com a demora de Mikyo, Nikyo e Annuka em cobrir as mesas do restaurante com toalhas rosas e brancas. Em consideração ao seu gêmeo emprestado, o irmão de Luiz agia como o chefe organizador do evento, ao lado de Brinja. Em apenas uma hora, os dois conseguiram fazer com que pelo menos metade dos beybladers tivesse ao menos um motivo para odiá-los pelo resto da vida, ou ao menos até a festa acabar.

- Hehashiro, David, esses balões precisam ficar mais altos! – Exclamou a irmã de Erik, fazendo os dois The Strongest em questão lançassem olhares pouco amistosos a ela. – Peguem uma escada ou deixem essa tarefa para alguém mais alto que vocês! – A última frase da finlandesa foi a gota d'água que transbordou o copo dos garotos. Os dois já não estavam muito contentes em ter que obedecer ordens, ainda mais de uma pirralha de onze anos, e serem novamente lembrados de sua baixa estatura não era exatamente o que eles precisavam no momento. Nenhum dos dois tinha atingido a marca de 1,60m ainda, apesar dos seus dezessete, dezoito anos. Comparado com o 1,73m de Daniel e o 1,77m de Marik, de quinze e dezesseis anos respectivamente, era uma humilhação.

- Já chega! Eu desisto! – Exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, largando a penca de balões em suas mãos. – Vou ajudar Lily que eu ganho mais! – Em uma sincronia perfeita, os dois partiram para a cozinha, onde Lily ajudava Henry Grint a comandar os empregados do hotel. Eles seriam expulsos dali poucos segundos depois, para encontrar Daniel e Marik fazendo o trabalho que antes tinha sido deles.

* * *

A decoração e os preparativos foram concluídos por volta das dez da manhã. Gaby e Rumiko foram mandadas para buscar as aniversariantes enquanto todos se escondiam. As duas deveriam contar às amigas que elas haviam sido escolhidas para testar um novo método de treinamento que envolvia caminhar e lutar de olhos vendados. Depois, elas seriam guiadas até o salão por suas amigas e irmãos e teriam que procurar os amigos escondidos. A idéia toda partira de Felipe, e quando perguntado se alguém acreditaria em sua mentira, o líder brasileiro respondeu que elas acreditariam, sem mais questionamentos.

Tudo correu como o planejado. Alice e Marie entraram no salão com os olhos vendados, mãos estendidas frente ao corpo à procura de obstáculos. Silenciosamente, Gaby, Dennis, Rumiko e João saíram de perto das garotas, e segundos depois as crianças escondidas começaram a correr por todos os lados, gritando em altas vozes para confundir as garotas.

**- **Quem está aí? Onde é que vocês estão? – Perguntou Alice, caminhando devagar. Ela tinha certeza de ter ouvido a voz de Sini em algum lugar, e a de Ken e Takashi chamando-a, mas ao tentar se mover em direção a ela, uma mão tocou suas costas e ela se virou novamente. Estava totalmente perdida em meio a tantos gritos e baderna, sem conseguir ver nada. Sabia que Marie estava em um estado parecido, a voz da loirinha era a única que ela não conseguia ouvir. – O que está a acontecer? – Sem ter muita certeza do que fazer, Alice continuou caminhando para frente. Sem que ela soubesse, Marie fazia o mesmo ao seu lado.

Vagarosamente, as duas percorreram o salão em linha reta, sem perceber direcionadas pelos gritos. Quando estavam finalmente de frente para a grande mesa com os bolos e doces, David e Yuy passaram rapidamente por trás das meninas, liberando as vendas. Neste momento, um coro de vozes anunciou:

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ALICE, MARIE e DENNIS!!

E foram envolvidas por um mar de mãos que abraçavam, bagunçavam o cabelo e davam tapinhas nas costas.

Havia um bolo para cada aniversariante, o de Alice, rosa e laranja com o desenho de Bay, continha duas velinhas com o número 1 posicionadas nas asas do galo, alinhadas para formar o número 11, a nova idade da garota a partir daquele dia. O de Marie era totalmente rosa, com flores e decorações de glacê por todo o bolo com uma velinha de número 9 também rosa bem no centro do círculo rosado. Em contraste, o bolo de seu irmão era totalmente azul com as mesmas decorações e a mesma vela, porém na cor azul. Após o "parabéns a você", as toneladas de doces começaram a ser consumidas em uma velocidade impressionante, fugindo do controle dos adultos presentes. Enquanto uma manada de crianças selvagens com hiperglicemia corria por todos os cantos do salão destruindo a obra prima da decoração de ambientes e estourando balão atrás de balão em estouros que faziam os bebês chorarem e espernearem no colo de suas mães, as Girl Power e Dennis encontraram um cantinho afastado para conversar:

- _Merci Beaucoup! __Merci Beaucoup, everyone! _Esse com certeza é o meu melhor aniversário! – Marie não se cansava de abraçar suas amigas e seu irmão. Uma festa surpresa não era o que ela esperava para aquele dia, ainda mais porque o seu aniversário seria apenas no dia seguinte.

- Nós todos decidimos fazer uma festa surpresa pra vocês duas, afinal, não é sempre que nosso aniversário cai no meio de uma final mundial! – Respondeu Elizabeth, abraçando a amiga também. As garotas estavam começando a achar que no dia seguinte seus braços estariam doloridos por causa dos movimentos repetidos.

- Ou no dia de uma luta da final mundial! – Lembrou Cathy. Um dos motivos pelo qual a festa havia sido organizada no dia oito e não no dia nove era a luta das Girl Power contra os Soldier of Russia. Se os russos resolvessem fazer com as garotas o mesmo que com os WATB e Europe Fire!, o clima pós-luta não seria exatamente o mais adequado para uma festa.

- É... a final... – Após o comentário de Cathy, Marie encarou vagarosamente cada uma das companheiras. – Eu quero lutar amanhã! – Declarou, para a surpresa de sua equipe e seu irmão.

- Mas, Marie... É seu aniversário e...

- Eu sei, Elizabeth, por isso mesmo eu quero lutar! – Marie incorporou a "meninha teimosa e mimada", fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços frente ao peito. Não se importava com o que fosse acontecer amanhã, não entendia as armas e táticas dos Soldier of Russia e tinha a impressão de que não entenderia mesmo se a explicassem. Queria lutar porque aquele era seu dia especial, e era só isso que sabia. Elizabeth e Cathy trocaram olhares preocupados, sem saber muito bem o que responder. Para a sorte das meninas, no entanto, Gaby não tinha dúvidas quanto ao que dizer. Um pouco mais pragmática do que o usual, a mestra de Irl fez a amiga mudar de idéia com o único argumento que sabia que ela entenderia:

- Você é nossa reserva e nós queremos tentar ganhar amanhã. Vamos usar nossa força máxima contra os Soldier of Russia para tentar ganhar o título mundial. Eu entendo que você quer lutar no seu dia, mas não podemos arriscar o campeonato por causa disso. Eu, Cathy e Elizabeth vamos lutar porque assim temos mais chance de ganhar, e eu acho que vai ser bem melhor pra você ganhar de presente um troféu de campeã do mundo ao invés de uma derrota traumática.

A líder e a vice-líder das Girl Power por pouco não abraçaram Gaby. Marie finalmente entendeu a situação, e não insistiu mais em lutar. Ao invés disso, mudou o assunto da conversa, dirigindo-se ao irmão:

- Por que você sabia de tudo isso e eu não, Dennis? É seu aniversário também...

- Eu acidentalmente ouvi os mais velhos combinando, e como não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer pra que eu esquecesse a festa, me colocaram pra ajudar, impedindo que você fosse tomar café da manhã hoje. – Respondeu o garoto, sorrindo para a irmã com uma carinha de anjo inocente que não exatamente definia sua personalidade.

O barulho e a confusão alcançaram o cantinho das Girl Power quando Ken e Takashi passaram correndo por elas, seguidos por uma Satsuki visivelmente irritada carregando algo que lembrava muito um chinelo de couro pronto para ser lançado na direção dos meninos. Uma olhada na direção do caos geral revelava uma Momoko chorando copiosamente ao lado de um também choroso Hikaru e uma assustada Sharifa. Os três bebês tinham uma gosma nojenta em seus cabelos e roupas, e as cinco crianças só podiam imaginar o que a dupla de ouro dos Taichi fizera com eles para provocar tal reação em uma das pessoas mais calmas e simpáticas que elas conheciam.

Naquele dia, por mais que seus pais insistissem, as crianças não comeram nada além de doces e porcarias em geral, nem se preocuparam se suas roupas ficariam inutilizáveis após uma guerra de comida ou se seus cabelos precisassem ser lavados três ou quatro vezes para tirar as manchas de glacê, farinha e creme de chocolate. A alta dose de açúcar em um único dia fez com que apenas Yuy e seu avô tivessem uma noite tranqüila em seu _flat_, enquanto os demais sofriam com os efeitos colaterais de uma hiperglicemia avançada.

* * *

Nove de dezembro, Girl Power _versus_ Soldier of Russia e aniversário da Marie.

Marie foi acordada de manhã por seu irmão e sua equipe pulando em seu colchão de mola. Os cinco continuaram juntos durante o café da manhã, sem entender a súbita vontade de ingerir coisas salgadas para variar. Os beybladers que passavam pelo restaurante paravam para cumprimentá-los, incluído Yoshiyuki, e mais cedo do que as garotas imaginavam, já era hora de ir para o ginásio. As Girl Power se despediram de seus pais – Gaby usando as mãos ao invés de palavras – e irmãos, se agrupando no banco reservado ao seu time.

- Muito bem, Gaby vai primeiro. – Declarou Elizabeth, preenchendo a ficha entregue pelo juiz enquanto falava. Antes de entrar no ginásio, as Girl Power ouviram o que parecia o eco da voz do narrador, porém foi só Cathy colocar os pés na magnífica construção que o homem calou-se, ou ao menos passou a controlar melhor seus gritos histéricos. – Eu serei a segunda e Cathy vai por último, como tínhamos combinado antes. Tudo certo? Alguma dúvida?

- Eu tenho! – Exclamou Cathy, levantando a mão. – Posso quebrar a cara do narrador se eu ficar muito irritada? – Elizabeth tentou permanecer séria ao responder:

- Por mim tudo bem, mas você precisa perguntar pra ele antes.

As quatro meninas riram. Pouco depois, suas atenções voltaram-se para Gaby e sua estratégia. Imaginando que enfrentaria Isaakov, já que o garoto fizera o primeiro round em todas as lutas até agora, a mestra de Irl já tinha um plano em mente para vencer, um plano que levava em consideração as técnicas geladas do garoto.

- Boa sorte, Gaby! – Disseram Elizabeth, Marie e Cathy em uníssono. Gaby lhes deu um último sorriso antes de subir na arena.

- Vamos então começar a luta de hoje, entre os Soldier of Russia e as Girl Power, a equipe só de meninas mais forte do mundo! - A voz do narrador, quando este não estava gritando, era quase irreconhecível, soava como a voz de uma pessoa normal. – No primeiro round, teremos Gabrielle Andrews-chan contra Nathaliya Alexandrova-chan! Preparem seus nervos, pois a luta já vai começar!

Gaby por um momento pensou que ia perder o controle ao ver Alexandrova a sua frente, não Isaakov, como esperava. Com esta mudança inesperada de estratégia dos Soldier of Russia, o plano da garota se tornava inutilizável, e não havia tempo para montar outro plano em tão pouco tempo. A russa parecia sentir a agonia de sua oponente, pois seu sorriso malicioso estava mais visível do que nunca, e havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos.

Diferente de outras ocasiões, desta vez Gaby não via através de seus oponentes com seus olhos atentos aos detalhes, mas era examinada por Alexandrova, cada micro-movimento ou som produzido. Estar do outro lado de uma relação observador-objeto era desconfortável e constrangedor, o que impediu a canadense de se concentrar inteiramente em sua beyblade como sempre fazia. Alexandrova não teve dificuldades para vencer a primeira luta, deixando Gaby ainda mais perplexa e nervosa.

* * *

- Vamos lá, Gaby, foi só uma mudança de planos, você não vai se deixar se abalar por causa disso, vai? – De volta ao banco, as Girl Power tentavam animar a companheira antes que ela tivesse que encarar Alexandrova novamente. Cathy foi a primeira a se aproximar, guiando a amiga para junto das demais companheiras. De tão nervosa, entretanto, Gaby não conseguia concentrar seus olhos para seguir o movimento dos lábios de suas companheiras, o que impedia que ela entendesse qualquer coisa dita a ela.

- Se acalma, Gaby, você tá tremendo... – Elizabeth se assustou ao ver o estado da companheira. – Senta um pouco e respira fundo, ainda temos tempo até a segunda luta. – Gaby obedeceu não porque entendera o que sua líder dizia, mas porque Elizabeth a forçara a se sentar. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto tentavam manter Irl preso a elas, sua jaqueta há muito esquecida do outro lado do banco.

- Gaby, você não está sendo você mesma! Você é o cérebro do grupo, a que sempre pensa no que fazer, que tem as idéias! – Exclamou Marie, ficando frente a frente com a mestra de Irl. – Você só precisa de uma idéia agora para vencer a Alexandrova! Vamos lá!

- Meu plano não funcionou! – Exclamou Gaby, olhando para o chão. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que suas amigas tentavam lhe dizer. – Eu queria enfrentar o Isaakov, não a Alexandrova! Os dois são tão diferentes, não tem como a minha idéia funcionar! – Dizendo isso, a garota apertou firme a beyblade em sua mão e voltou a caminhar em direção a arena, rezando para que algum milagre acontecesse e ela pudesse ter uma inspiração de última hora.

- E agora a segunda luta! – O narrador mantinha os olhos fixos em Cathy enquanto falava, como se tivesse medo que a garota pulasse em cima dele com garras afiadas no lugar de unhas ou algo do tipo. – Uma vitória e Alexandrova-chan dá aos Soldier of Russia a vantagem! Caso Andrews-chan vença, haverá mais uma luta! E lá vamos nós! Três, dois, um... Go Shooot!

- Que pena que seus planos foram impedidos de funcionar, não é, Gaby-chan? – Quando Irl e Ciesel entraram na arena, a canadense não estava olhando para eles, e seu olhar foi capturado pelo da russa. – Você é tão esperta... Seria um desperdício de talento te deixar acabar assim, ainda bem que este ainda não é o fim...

- E Alexandrova chama sua fera-bit! Vejam o tamanho da fênix Ciesel, o bicho é mesmo imenso, pessoal! – O público gritou pelo narrador ao ver a aparição da fênix da Mestra do Fogo.

- Acabe com a luta. – A ordem da garota marcou o fim da linha para Gaby. Suas amigas se abraçaram com medo ao perceber o quão facilmente o cérebro da equipe fora derrotado. Gaby apanhou sua beyblade, sendo imediatamente saudada por uma luz muito forte que por alguns instantes a deixou cega.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou ela, assustada, quando milhares de sons pareciam de repente explodir em seus ouvidos. Gritos de pessoas, cornetas, tambores, buzinas; vivas, vaias e exclamações preocupadas, tudo entrava por seus ouvidos de uma forma tão bruta que a deixava tonta, e ela sentiu seu corpo se inclinar para frente e os joelhos dobrarem, embora não sentisse nenhuma espécie de impacto. Estava tão atordoada com tanto barulho que não percebeu o cenário a sua frente se dissolvendo aos poucos, tornando-se apenas um espaço vazio e negro, cheio de sons.

* * *

- Gaby! Gaby! – As Girl Power para ajudar a companheira assim que viram seus joelhos encostarem no chão. A garota tinha uma expressão de choque em seu rosto, e depois de algum tempo levou as mãos aos ouvidos e fechou os olhos com força, como se algo a estivesse incomodando. Quando os pais da garota e uma equipe médica chegaram ao local, não conseguiram fazer a garota se mover, por mais que tentassem. Acabaram colocando-a na maca naquela posição, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar.

- Será que ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Marie, preocupada, enquanto observava os médicos levarem embora sua amiga. Definitivamente, aquele não estava sendo o melhor aniversário de sua vida. Preferia que o dia de ontem não tivesse acabado ainda.

- Ela vai. Nós temos que acreditar que vai, não é? Se não, qual o propósito de continuarmos lutando? – Elizabeth conseguiu sorrir um pouco para animar suas companheiras, essa era uma de suas responsabilidades como líder de uma equipe.

- E agora é sua vez... – Lembrou Cathy, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga e lhe passando Cyrl. – Mostre pra quem quer se seja o seu adversário que nós não viemos aqui para perder, e vamos nos recuperar e dar pra Marie o título de campeãs mundiais como presente de aniversário! – Cathy praticamente empurrou a amiga arena à cima. Isaakov já estava lá, à espera de sua adversária. Não vestia sua jaqueta, deixando alguns de seus curativos visíveis. A maioria de suas feridas já havia cicatrizado, o número de bandagens havia reduzido consideravelmente, embora ainda bem presentes.

* * *

Na arquibancada, Yuy lançou um olhar desconfiado ao banco da equipe russa depois de observar a estranha postura de Gaby. A lembrança de sua última conversa com os Soldier of Russia voltou a sua mente. Por revelar onde os beybladers se reuniam para treinar – embora ele suspeitasse que a equipe russa já sabia das várias utilidades do depósito de vassouras há muito tempo – Yoshiyuki contou a ele que a _Operação Mente_ tinha como objetivo criar aliados para ajudar Hajime Yuy em seus planos. Yuy tinha várias teorias sobre o que isso poderia significar, porém não gostaria de acreditar em muitas delas. No fim, sabia que seu irmãozinho dizia o que dizia para deixá-lo mais confuso do que bem-informado, sinal de que ainda não confiava completamente nele.

- Ah, droga! As Girl Power desse jeito vão acabar como os WATB e os Europe Fire! – Ao lado de Yuy, Ken estava tendo problemas para se manter sentado. – Hey, garotas, reajam, vamos lá! – O japonês estava em pé, balançando uma bandeira rosa com uma flor roxa que imitava a das costas das jaquetas das meninas. Segundos depois, Rumiko e Takashi se juntaram a ele, assim como Ann e Alice, Jun, Kian, Hehashiro, Lily, David...

Elizabeth ouviu os gritos e a torcida de seus amigos, principalmente a do irmão de Cathy, que se colocara de pé na cadeira, tornando-se mais visível, ajudado pelo fato de estar sentado atrás de Hehashiro. Talvez conseguisse travar uma boa luta contra Isaakov afinal. Era a líder da equipe, se não tivesse uma chance contra ele, quem mais teria?

- Prontos ou não, Go Shoot! – Anunciou o narrador, ainda sem gritar muito para não invocar Cathy. – Elizabeth e Isaakov prontamente obedeceram, lançando suas beyblades na arena e iniciando uma onda de ataques rápidos e explosivos.

- Para o seu azar, garota americana, eu não pretendo perder mais uma luta. – Declarou o russo, instigando seu urso polar a continuar atacando. – Não agora, pelo menos. – Elizabeth ergueu uma sobrancelha, tinha uma vaga idéia do que seu adversário queria dizer com este comentário, porém teria que esperar para ver.

- Eu também não pretendo perder! Cyrl, _Fast Clash! _

Uma explosão foi tudo que os espectadores conseguiram ver. Elizabeth cobriu o rosto com as mãos para se proteger, e quando a fumaça baixou, para seu espanto, era Comulk que continuava girando, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto Cyrl encontrava-se cercado por pequenas estacas de gelo cravadas na arena.

- Isaac Isaakov-kun é o vencedor! Os Soldier of Russia estão muito perto de eliminar mais uma equipe candidata ao título mundial! Será que eles são mesmo invencíveis?

Mesmo falando como uma pessoa normal ao microfone, Cathy ainda queria trucidar o narrador após o último comentário. Com sorte conseguiria fazê-lo durante sua luta. A canadense surpreendeu-se ao constatar que Elizabeth não retornada abatida ou desanimada. Sua líder, se possível, estava ainda mais animada do que antes da luta.

- Catherine, eu preciso ganhar! – Exclamou ela, pulando em cima da amiga. – Eu vou ganhar, não importa como! – E abraçou Marie também. – E vou te dar o presente de aniversário mais inesquecível que você podia desejar, Marie!

Deixando para trás duas meninas com os olhos levemente saltados e os queixos quase deslocados, a líder voltou para a arena, determinada a vencer Isaakov pelo menos uma vez. O russo sorriu ao vê-la, com certeza tinha algo planejado para a próxima luta. Como não tinha o cérebro de Gaby, Elizabeth tinha que acreditar que sua força de vontade e sua sorte seria suficientes para lhe garantir a vitória.

- E agora vamos começar a segunda luta do segundo round! Lembrando que, com mais uma vitória, Isaakov acaba com as chances das meninas do Canadá de vencer o Campeonato Mundial! Quem vai vencer? Edwards-chan e Isaakov-kun estão prontos, é agora ou nunca! Três, dois, um, Go Shooot!

- Mostre-me tudo que você consegue fazer, eu estou curioso para saber a força de uma líder de equipe! – Exclamou Isaakov. Sua beyblade estava na ofensiva, deixando Cyrl sem muita possibilidade de movimento.

- Tudo que eu tenho talvez seja um pouco demais pra você, Isaakov, mas eu não vou hesitar se tiver que usar isso pra ganhar de você! – Devolveu Elizabeth. Na arquibancada, os D.E.M.O.N.S., instruídos por Alice, faziam uma dancinha de torcida organizada que estava distraindo os espectadores mais próximos ao grupo. O olhar da líder americana da equipe canadense sem querer pousou sobre a cena e ela riu antes de atacar. – Cyrl, mostre a esse russo insensível do que nós somos capazes! _Ultimate Catch_!

A dancinha dos baderneiros encontrou um fim abrupto quando seus executores pularam sobre suas cadeiras para ver melhor o efeito do golpe da garota na beyblade adversária. Cyrl subira quase cinco metros antes de cair, fazendo uma espécie de vôo rasante. O vendo causado pelo ataque foi o suficiente para mandar Comulk para fora da arena. Após a declaração do juiz de que a luta era das Girl Power, Cathy e Marie vieram correndo abraçar, esmagar e quase estrangular sua líder enquanto Isaakov deixava a arena para falar com os companheiros, murmurando um "_thank you_" que nenhuma das garotas ouviu.

- Você foi incrível, Beth! – Exclamou Cathy, amassando a amiga com seu abraço de urso. – Eu sabia que o seu novo ataque era incrível, mas eu não imaginei que fosse parecer tão legal contra um daqueles russos metidos!

- Nem eu! – Exclamou Marie, enquanto tentava sem sucesso afastar Cathy de Elizabeth para que ela também pudesse abraçar a líder. – Só com essa luta eu já fiquei feliz! Foi tão incrível!

- Não se contente com tão pouco, Marie! - A mestra de Cyrl se afastou de Cathy para que sua amiguinha loira pudesse chegar perto. – Eu vou vence de novo, custe o que custar! Eles vão ver só uma coisa! Agora voltem para seus lugares, se não a luta não pode recomeçar!

Elizabeth praticamente expulsou as companheiras da arena, Isaakov logo estaria de volta e a última luta poderia finalmente começar.

* * *

- Perder no segundo round? Essa estratégia é nova pra mim... – Alexandrova foi a primeira a comentar a performance do colega, áspera e provocativa. **– **Mas eu gostei. Não acho que Edwards pense que foi uma armação para animá-la um pouco mais.

- Dessa vez você fez as coisas direito, Isaac. – Declarou Igorov, sem encarar o colega. O russo de cabelos verdes esperava que Yoshiyuki também fizesse algum comentário, porém o líder da equipe estava ocupado demais encarando seu irmão mais velho na arquibancada, provavelmente não tinha nem visto a luta. Vendo que ninguém mais tinha algo a dizer, o garoto respondeu aos comentários:

- Ainda não. Ainda não fiz tudo direito. Eu vou humilhar a garota agora e aí sim eu terei feito tudo nos conformes. Eu vou indo, quero que isso tudo acabe logo.

- Vai, eu estou ansioso para lutar. – Igorov foi o único que respondeu de volta. Isaakov acenou para ele e se encaminhou novamente para a arena. Não ficou surpreso ao encontrar Elizabeth já pronta para o combate.

- Pronta para a sua última luta? – Perguntou o garoto, esperando que sua adversária entendesse o que ele queria dizer.

- Essa não vai ser a minha última luta, não se eu puder evitar. – Elizabeth entendera a mensagem, mas não estava disposta a entregar o jogo fácil, ainda mais no aniversário de uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Vamos ver..

- Go Shoot! – Declarou o narrador, novamente sem aviso prévio. Mal sabia ele que a cada deslize seu, Cathy sentia-se mais e mais atraída por seu desejo oculto de enforcar homens adultos com voz de taquara rachada misturado com vitrola quebrada.

- Cyrl, não vamos dar chance para ele nos atacar! – Exclamou a líder das Girl Power, liberando sua fera-bit. – _Ultimate Catch!_ – A águia americana novamente subiu no ar, porém quando começou a descida, encontrou uma parede de gelo onde antes havia uma beyblade. Seu ataque foi anulado.

**- **Boa idéia essa a sua, por isso que eu pedi para que você mostrasse tudo que sabia fazer na luta passada. Agora eu não tenho mais surpresas no meu caminho para a vitória absoluta! Comulk, congele a arena e tudo que tem nela!

Elizabeth tentou lutar, tentou evitar que o gelo liberado pela beyblade verde atingisse sua preciosa águia e ela mesma, porém sem resultado. Em pouco tempo, sua beyblade estava parada na arena, que mais lembrava um lago congelado, e suas pernas se encontravam grudadas ao chão por uma fina camada de gelo. A beyblade de Isaakov escorregou na superfície do "lago" até ficar bem próxima aos seus pés. Neste momento, os olhos da garota foram surpreendidos por uma forte luz, tão intensa que chegava a doer. Instantes depois, no entanto, ela não sentia mais nada, permanecendo em pé apenas por causa do suporte de gelo.

- Beth! Beth! – Cathy, Marie e Daniel, que, assim como João na luta passada, burlara a segurança para ficar perto da irmã, se aproximaram da líder, tentando fazer com que ela respondesse. O adolescente quebrou o gelo que a prendia com um chute, deitando seu corpo mole no chão. Ela não respondia aos chamados e seus olhos pareciam opacos e sem vida. A mãe de Elizabeth apareceu logo depois, e a visão da mulher chorando desesperada gritando que havia roubado a única pessoa querida que lhe restara enquanto os médicos levavam a garota para o hospital não era exatamente uma cena agradável de se ver.

* * *

Ânimos acalmados, Cathy aproveitou uma das poucas ocasiões em que podia ficar feliz por ter seu irmão por perto. Ela só conseguia suportar Daniel quando este não estava lhe incomodando ou flertando com garotas mesquinhas e bobas. Desta vez, o primogênito dos Parks estava assumindo o posto de _Incentivador de Lutadora_, ao lado de Marie, algo realmente útil em uma ocasião como aquela.

- E se você perder a primeira luta, maninha, quebra a cara do primeiro idiota que você ver pela frente, assim você fica mais tranqüila para lutar na segunda luta e vencer o cara de cabelo azul.

- Pode deixar comigo, _bro_! – Cathy já estava com Wirl preparado. Com um último aceno para Marie e o irmão, afastou-se para se encontrar com Igorov no topo da arena. O russo já estava pronto, calmo como sempre. Os outros Soldier of Russia sorriram, ver seu companheiro enfrentando alguém com um temperamento exatamente oposto ao seu seria interessante.

Logo no começo da luta, Cathy se mostrou mais agressiva, atacando o adversário sem parar. Igorov assumiu uma postura defensiva e aparentemente os ataques do pingüim não surtiram nenhum efeito nele. Cathy começou a gritar para extravasar a sua excitação, e mesmo assim o russo não fez mais do que mexer um dedo para contra-atacar. A primeira investida do morcego não causou muitos danos, permitindo que o pingüim continuasse atacando. A segunda investida fez com que Wirl recuasse uma distância considerável, mas Cathy continuou atacando. Na terceira investida, porém, contra-ataque nenhum poderia salvar a beyblade da garota, que caiu fora da arena, decretando o fim da luta.

Daniel cobriu os olhos de Marie para não traumatizar uma garota tão novinha e tão inocente. A arquibancada ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de recomeçar a gritaria e Igorov apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Quem sofreu foi o narrador, que teve que literalmente correr por sua vida, jogando o microfone longe enquanto saía em disparada pelo ginásio tentando achar um lugar seguro para se esconder. Cathy saiu atrás dele, sem perceber que o microfone jogado caíra em um dos megafones próximos a ela. Quando o megafone caiu, tudo ao seu redor começou a cair também em efeito dominó. O público, em pânico começou a correr para as saídas, incluindo o narrador, que desta vez escapara por sorte da ira de Catherine Parks. No fim, apenas os Soldier of Russia e as Girl Power continuaram no ginásio.

- Pronta para a luta? – Perguntou Igorov para sua adversária. As estruturas de metal sobre a arena ameaçavam desabar, porém isso não era motivo para interromper uma luta tão importante.

- Quando você quiser! – Respondeu Cathy. Os dois contaram juntos e lançaram suas beyblades na arena. A batalha recomeçou, com algumas poucas testemunhas.

- Eu gostei de você, é uma pena que tudo tenha que acabar desse jeito... – Com apenas alguns ataque, a beyblade de Cathy causara um dano considerável no anel de ataque do oponente. Marie e Daniel vibraram com este pequeno sucesso, porém sua felicidade durou pouco. Castil apareceu, seus olhos vermelhos focados em sua próxima vítima. Os médicos ficaram em posição assim que viram o morcego surgir, sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Marie gritou, Daniel tentou alcançar a irmã a tempo, porém sem sucesso. Quando suas mãos tocaram o corpo de Cathy, ele já estava manchando com o sangue correndo pelos pequenos furos no pescoço da garota. A luta estava terminada, os Soldier of Russia venceram novamente e Daniel tinha a difícil missão de contar a seus pais que Catherine Parks fora levada para o hospital com hemorragia por causa de um vampiro maníaco.

No fim, o dia nove de dezembro de 2003 não fora exatamente o dia nove de dezembro de 2003 que Marie imaginava, passando longe do aniversário ideal. Ela e Dennis fizeram companhia para Alice, Ann, Elliot, Brinja, Annuka, Sini e Daniel no hospital. Em apenas uma semana, um grupo de trinta e um beybladers se reduzira para um grupo de apenas dezenove. E destes dezenove, apenas dois não terminaram o dia sentindo-se mal e com raiva do mundo e dos Soldier of Russia. Durante o jantar, Zanxam-sensei anunciara que Luiz passara na prova de recuperação em português, e que Carlos poderia figurar no mesmo quadro que Satsuki, Lily ou Emy, um perfeito gabarito humano agora que ficara acordado durante toda a prova.

Uma vez que a luta das Girl Power se encerrara, era hora dos Blue Fish se prepararem para seu confronto. Eles tinham dois dias para tentar aquilo que doze de seus amigos falharam em fazer: derrotar os Soldier of Russia duas vezes em um mesmo round.

_

* * *

_

_(Tambores tocando)_

_(Cornetas soando)_

_(-Escreva aqui outra vinhetinha musical de introdução de grande evento-)_

_(Aparece o Felipe vestido de terno e gravata fazendo pose de cara importante)_

_**Felipe: **__É com muito honra que eu, Felipe da Silva, o grande líder da melhor equipe de beyblade do mundo, o homem mais bonito e charmoso que existe na face da Terra e o definitivamente mais interessante do que Yuy, em nome dos personagens de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, venho aqui para apresentar para vocês o fruto da nossa máxima reflexão e filosofia, o resumo de toda a nossa cadeia de pensamentos complexos! É com muito orgulho que eu apresento a vocês as várias respostas de nosso elenco para a pergunta:_

_POR QUE A GALINHA ATRAVESSOU A RUA?_

_**Rumiko: **__Hum... ela atravessou... porque tinha doces do outro lado? O.õ_

_**Hikaru: **__Doces! Eu quero os doces! XDD _

_**Toshihiro: **__(Fazendo pose de Doutor Biólogo) Porque faz parte da vida de uma galinha como galinha atravessar a rua, faz parte de seu instinto animal atravessar a rua de vez em quando._

_**Ken: **__Ora, essa pergunta é muito fácil! É óbvio que a galinha atravessou a rua porque do outro lado tinha um disco voador de última geração de outra galáxia com um fazendeiro high-tech que enganou ela dizendo que ela ia ter uma vida de princesa, mas na verdade ela ia trabalhar como escrava-produtora de ovos high-tech! _

_**Satsuki: **__Ela atravessou a rua porque tinha um galo bonito, misterioso e anti-social esperando por ela do outro lado. (derretida apaixonada)_

_**Momoko: **__Tinha uma biblioteca gigante do outro lado da rua, por isso ela atravessou! XD_

_**Yuy: **__Por que alguém gostaria de saber a resposta pra essa pergunta? ¬¬'_

_**Len: **__Ela atravessou a rua pra fugir dos dentistas. u.ú_

_**Jun: **__A galinha atravessou a rua porque os galos de briga estavam todos do outro lado. ò.ó_

_**Chang: **__Hum... porque do outro lado não tinha tanto barulho? O.õ_

_**Kian: **__Porque suas amigas galinhas estavam todas do outro lado? _

_**Ann: **__A galinha atravessou a rua porque era lá que ficava o próximo galinheiro que ela queria dominar! (Cara de louca-alucinada-dominadora)_

_**Marik: **__O Billy com certeza diria alguma coisa idiota se estivesse aqui, mas como eu não sou o Billy, eu digo que a galinha atravessou a rua porque todos os galos gostosões estavam do outro lado. _

_**Hehashiro: **__A galinha atravessou a rua porque no galinheiro onde ela cresceu sua mãe galinha não lhe dava atenção suficiente. (cara de criancinha amargurada) _

_**Lily: **__A galinha atravessou a rua para seguir o seu amado galo por suas aventuras ao redor do mundo. n.n _

_**Lhana: **__A galinha era um pintinho, e o pintinho queria explorar o mundo de aventuras! XDD_

_**David: **__O outro lado da rua era uma floresta gigante e assustadora, e a galinha estava em busca de aventuras! XDD_

_**Mário: **__A galinha atravessou a rua porque do outro lado o cenário era mais bonito e ela ficava melhor na foto!_

_**Felipe: **__Pra mim, o que acontece é que o campinho para galinhas jogadoras de futebol ficava do outro lado da rua, então ela precisava atravessar pra ir jogar! XD_

_**Cristiano: **__Eu concordo com o capitão! (idolatrando o Felipe)_

_**Luiz:**__ Ela atravessou a rua para enfrentar o seu rival-barra-melhor-amigo em uma partida de futebol pra provar que é a melhor de uma vez por todas! _

_**Carlos: **__Ixi... sei naum... ela foi porque a grama éra mais macia e dava pra durmi melhó... (Dormindo em um saco de dormir)_

_**Ayatá: **__(Cara de brabo) Parem de tentar entrar na mente da galinha! Ela é um animal como nós, merece respeito! Não podemos invadir sua privacidade assim! (fazendo um cartaz de "abaixo telepatia animal")_

_**Marie: **__As galinhas estavam felizes no outro lado da rua, e por isso a galinha achou que devia ir atrás dela!_

_**Dennis: **__A galinha tinha um galo que era o irmão dela que estava do outro lado da rua e ela queria ficar com ele mais um pouco porque eles foram separados quando pintinhos e decidiram matar a saudade!/o/_

_**Daniel: **__Cathy deveria dizer uma bobagem que garotinhas chatas dizem. Pra mim, a galinha atravessou a rua porque ela era uma galinha muito decidida que queria ser diferente das outras galinhas mundanas que andavam daquele lado da rua. _

_**Alice: **__Hum... A galinha atravessou porque tinha que atravessar, ué, assim as pessoas podiam fazer essa pergunta! XDD_

_**Elliot: **__A galinha__era oprimida, e por isso ela queria escapar da tirania de seus pais! _

_**Brinja: **__A galinha era uma guerreira pela liberdade, a atravessou a rua para provar que podia se libertar da ditadura de seu galinheiro!_

_**Annuka: **__Ah, é uma história tão romântica... a galinha atravessando... atravessando..._

_**Sini: **__E sendo atingida por um carro no meio do caminho... (Sini e Annuka fazendo cara de nojo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu, como super-gênio-do-mal-super-dotado, sei a resposta exata para essa pergunta, mas como vilão-super-fofinho-carismático-bom-de-apertar-e-estraga-prazeres não vou dizer! XDD_

_**Igorov: **__Nós estamos falando de uma galinha, galinhas não pensam do que fazem. É uma perda de tempo tentar responder essa pergunta. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__Bah, é só uma galinha! Ela foi é virar comida e "atravessar a rua" é um eufemismo pra "degolada"... ¬¬'''_

_**Isaakov: **__Ela atravessou para encontrar a sua mãe sorrindo do outro lado! n.n _

_(Soldier of Russia dando porrada no Isaakov)_

_(Felipe aparece no meio da pancadaria)_

_(Pancadaria censurada por causa do horário)_

_**Felipe: **__E assim nós ficamos por aqui, e amanhã o próximo capítulo vai ser a luta dos Blue Fish contra os Soldier of Russia. "Um furo na fortaleza" vai aparecer aqui no aniversário do Ayatá, então preparem o bolo de chocolate pra ele, ok? _

_(Felipe se junta aos Soldier of Russia na pancadaria)_

_(Felipe é expulso da pancadaria pelos Soldier of Russia)_

_(Um bando de galinhas aparece atravessando a rua)_

_(As galinhas instalam explosivos em lugares estratégicos)_

_(Galinhas explodem a Terra, porque é sempre o fim do off-talk e as galinhas são mais poderosas do que as pessoas pensam)_

_OWARI_


	119. Um furo na fortaleza

_(Entra o Ayatá com cara de quem vai matar o primeiro que aparecer se não começar a chorar antes)_

_**Ayatá: **__James, você não postou o capítulo ontem! Ignorou o meu aniversário, seu malvado sem-coração! T.T_

_**James: **__Desculpa! ç.ç (James chorando copiosamente) Não foi culpa minha! Não foi culpa minha! ç.ç _

_**Len: **__Explique-se! Antes que a gente comece o capítulo e as bobagens..._

_**James: **__Eu usei o meu dia pra ir atrás da minha mãe em um seminário sobre as pesquisas dela..._

_**Lily: **__Sua mãe é psicóloga, não é? (olhos da Lily brilhando) Eu quero ser que nem ela um dia! _

_**Hehashiro: **__Lá vamos nós... _

_**Lily: **__Algum problema com os meus planos para o futuro, senhor Hehashiro? (Lily com cara de poucos amigos) _

_**Hehashiro: **__Não... não... (assustado com a cara de poucos amigos da Lily)_

_**Ayatá: **__Meu aniversário foi ignorado, as bobagens de vocês não são importantes! (Ayatá ainda chorando)_

_**Felipe: **__Mas a gente não pode ficar sem falar bobagens só por causa do seu aniversário, Ayatá! _

_**Ayatá: **__Poxa, obrigado pela sua compreensão. T.T_

_**Cristiano: **__A gente devia fazer uma festa atrasada! Vamos comemorar atrasado, mas vamos comemorar!_

_**Todos: **__Festa! Festa! _

_(Beybladers se reunindo em volta do Ayatá só pra ter uma desculpa para comemorar)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana chegam com um bolo de chocolate gigante) _

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana ficam olhando pros beybladers com sorriso "XD")_

_(Beybladers ficam olhando pro Yoshiyuki e pra Lhana babando pra comer o bolo)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana ampliam o sorriso e comem todo o bolo na frente dos beybladers)_

_**Yoshiyuki e Lhana: **__(com as barrigas bem cheias de bolo) BURP! (arroto colossal-provoca-terremoto) XDDD_

_**Lily: **__Lhana, que coisa feia! Onde está a educação que eu te dei? (Lily pega a Lhana e leva ela embora pra ensinar ela a não arrotar em público do jeito que só a Lily consegue fazer)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Que bom que o meu pai é o vilão da história, assim ele não fica atrás de mim pra me ensinar a se comportar! XDDD (olhando pra Lily e pra Lhana enquanto elas vão embora)_

_**Yuy: **__Não tão rápido. (aparecendo atrás do Yoshiyuki) Como seu irmão mais velho, eu tenho a autoridade de te deixar sem chocolates durante um mês pela sua falta de educação. ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não! T.T Nii-chan, não faz isso comigo! TT.TT Eu sou muito fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom de apertar pra ficar sem chocolate! T.T_

_**Yuy: **__Devia ter pensado nisso antes de arrotar em público. (Yuy se esforçando pra não imitar o sorriso de Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nii-chan, você vai ver! Ò.Ó (Yoshiyuki fazendo cara de malvado) Eu vou amaldiçoar vocês! ò.ó Os Blue Fish vão se ferrar no capítulo de hoje, você vai ficar agindo como um idiota feliz até o fim do off-talk e a Rumiko vai ser a garota mais inteligente do mundo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!_

_**Yuy: **__Ah, não, isso não, sua criancinha super-desenvolvida! (Yuy falando com vozinha de criança)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, mas vejam só, o Yoshiyuki usou de seus poderes de super-vilão-fodônico-overpower-arrasa-adversários para modificar a psique minha e de meu estimado companheiro de equipe Koichi Yuy de forma que de alguma maneira nós não possamos nos reconhecer com nossas antigas personalidades. _

_**Yuy: **__Ah... A Higurashi tá falando coisas muito complicadas. o.o_

_**Satsuki: **__Oh, meu deus! O que aconteceu aqui?_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ahahahahaha, agora eu estou me divertindo! XDDDD_

_**Len: **__Hey, a gente tem que aparecer mais! O capítulo é nosso!_

_**Yuy: **__Wow... tem um monte de gente aqui... (olhando pro bando de beybladers em volta do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vocês querem aparecer? XD Então que tal se vocês destruírem a Terra hoje? XDDD_

_**Jun: **__Eu gostei! n.n_

_**Chang: **__Não podemos destruir a Terra! Se não tiver uma Terra, como é que as pessoas vão ler o capítulo? O.õ_

_**Len: **__Faz sentido..._

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Apresentem o capítulo e depois destruam a Terra, oras! XDDD_

_**Len: **__Então tá..._

_(Len e os Blue Fish se juntam)_

_**Blue Fish: **__E com vocês, o tão aguardado, esperado e atrasado... _

CAPÍTULO CXI

UM FURO NA FORTALEZA

Quinta-feira, onze de dezembro. Madrugada.

Como uma surpresa para seus amigos, os irmãos Urameshi decidiram fazer uma pequena excursão pela cozinha e trazer alguns doces e guloseimas contrabandeadas para o _flat _de Len. Animados pelo sucesso de David e Mário em sua última saída fora de hora, os dois não se preocuparam em ficar escondidos da segurança, ainda mais porque, se fossem pegos, poderiam apenas dizer que seus pais os autorizaram a sair naquela hora. Andando descuidadamente com uma lanterna extra-potente – usada por Jiroh Urameshi em suas excursões noturnas no meio da floresta – só perceberam que estavam sendo seguidos quando já era tarde demais, e Vladmir Igorov Tchell já tinha a lanterna segura em sua mão, com um sorriso não muito convidativo.

- Posso saber o que as crianças estão fazendo fora da cama às três e meia da manhã? – Perguntou ele, se desviando das investidas furiosas de Toshihiro. – Segundo meus cálculos, vocês já deviam estar na cama há muito tempo. – Na nova investida do chinês trançado, Igorov agarrou seu pulso e prendeu seu braço atrás das costas, fazendo o garoto gritar de dor e Hehashiro também avançar contra o russo. Com uma rasteira, o Urameshi mais velho caiu no chão, impedido de se mover pelo pé de seu oponente, colocado precisamente sobre sua cabeça.

- Não é da sua conta se a gente decidiu dar um passeio no meio da noite! – Exclamou Toshihiro, tentando se livrar da mão que o prendia. – Você não é meu pai!

- É proibido fazer "passeios" noturnos neste hotel, eu acho que vocês todos sabem muito bem disso. Ou devo lembrar-lhes do que aconteceu com seus amigos Brasil Blade há um tempo atrás?

A voz de Igorov soava calma como sempre, porém ameaçadora. Toshihiro tremeu involuntariamente ao lembrar do rapto da equipe de Felipe. Do jeito que o russo falava, provavelmente o mesmo ia acontecer com eles em breve.

- Eu não tenho medo de vocês! – Exclamou Hehashiro, tentando tirar o pé de Igorov de sua cabeça. – Não tenho medo das suas ameaças nem de enfrentar vocês na arena!

- Está tentando se mostrar corajoso para o seu irmãozinho ou o que? – A bota de couro do russo pressionou ainda mais Hehashiro contra o chão. – Nenhum de vocês tem chance contra nós, me surpreende ver vocês por aqui ainda, pedindo para serem derrotados a cada luta. Por que não fogem enquanto têm chance?

- Até parece que nós vamos fugir! – Foi Toshihiro quem respondeu, se agitando mais do que nunca. – Mesmo que a gente não saiba o que o seu chefe está querendo fazer com certeza, sabemos que é algo ruim e o único jeito de pará-lo é vencendo vocês!

- A teoria é boa, mas é impossível colocá-la na prática. – Igorov agia como seus dois prisioneiros fossem apenas pequenos passarinhos um pouco mais energéticos que o normal, não dava sinais de estar fazendo força alguma para contê-los. – O altruísmo de vocês é admirável, mas não vai lhes levar a nada, a não ser a derrota. E eu não preciso dizer quais são as implicações da derrota neste caso... A tolice de vocês me intriga. Nenhum ser humano normal se atiraria de cabeça em uma batalha perdida quando tem a possibilidade de fugir e se salvar.

- Você está enganado. – Toshihiro parou de lutar, retomando a calma. O pé de Igorov afrouxou um pouco, liberando Hehashiro. – _Água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura. _Já ouviu esse ditado alguma vez? – Como o russo não respondeu, o vice-líder dos Taichi tomou isso como um "não" e continuou sua fala. - Nós acreditamos que ainda podemos derrotar vocês, temos vinte dias e quatro tentativas ainda. Podemos melhorar mais e mais, ficar mais fortes até finalmente a nossa força superar a de vocês.

- Nem com vinte anos de treino isso vai acontecer. – Retrucou Igorov. Toshihiro também não estava mais preso e o os dois irmãos encaravam o russo prontos para uma luta. – O que faz vocês acreditarem que podem realmente lutar contra a gente de igual para igual?

Hehashiro fez menção de responder, porém Toshihiro o interrompeu, sorrindo de uma enigmática que deixou o russo confuso:

- Eu até podia responder agora, mas se você quer saber mesmo, espere até mais tarde, quando vocês enfrentarem os Blue Fish. Acho que Len vai ficar feliz em responder por todos nós!

Aproveitando-se da falta de reação do Mestre da Água, os irmãos Urameshi deixaram o corredor. Após alguns desvios, retomaram o caminho para a cozinha, de onde saíram meia hora depois com duas sacolas cheias de comida. Igorov seguiu seu caminho de volta para o oitavo andar, tentado jogar as últimas palavras de Toshihiro no fundo de sua mente, sem sucesso. Por mais que quisesse acreditar que tudo não passava de bobagem e blefe de momento, uma pontinha de curiosidade impedia-o de encarar a luta daquele dia como outra qualquer.

* * *

Eram seis e meia da manhã quando Toshihiro, Hehashiro, Jun, Chang e Kian arrombaram a porta do _flat _da família Yin – nunca duvide da força do chute de uma jogadora de futebol – e arrancaram o líder dos Blue Fish da cama para começar seu café da manhã especial rico em glicose. Os seis não desceram para o restaurante com os demais beybladers, passaram o tempo todo comendo e discutindo na sala bem organizada e forrada com carpetes fofinhos e peludos. Quando Toshihiro e Hehashiro mencionaram o encontro com o russo de cabelo azul, o olhar do líder chinês se iluminou, e ele declarou:

- Blue Fish, hoje _nósh_ _vamosh_ lutar com tudo! _Vamosh_ dar o máximo _acontesha_ o que _aconteher_, e eu vou enfrentar o Igorov e fazer ele nos engolir!

- É assim que se fala, Len! – Exclamou Jun, abraçando o namorado. Os dois ficaram anormalmente vermelhos depois de alguns segundos.

- Vamos mostrar pra eles do que nós somos feitos! – Entusiasmado, Kian pulou do sofá e caiu de quatro no chão, sorrindo com alguns fios de cabelo começando a se eriçar.

Ao deixar o hotel algumas horas mais tarde, os Blue Fish e seus amigos estavam confiantes que, mesmo se não ganhassem o título mundial, pelo menos algum dano na equipe russa eles fariam, afinal, não vieram de tão longe para desaparecer sem fazer barulho.

* * *

O ginásio estava lotado como sempre. Toshihiro e Hehashiro levaram suas equipes para um lugar bem próximo ao banco dos Blue Fish, de onde era possível conversar com a equipe chinesa. Por causa da ansiedade da luta, o cabelo de Kian estava totalmente em pé, e ele olhava para todos os lados a toda hora, incapaz de ficar quieto. Jun mexia em sua saia, reclamando alguma coisa sobre "toalha de mesa idiota" ou coisa assim. Chang segurava sua jaqueta embaixo do braço, pois, como ele tinha previsto ao receber o uniforme, a peça ficara muito pequena nele, com os punhos a meio caminho do cotovelo. Suas calças também eram mais curtas do que deveriam, fazendo-o sentir-se como uma criança do século XIX. Pelo menos seu uniforme não tinha suspensórios.

Len voltou para junto dos companheiros anunciando que encontrara Yoshiyuki quando fora entregar a ordem das lutas para o juiz, e que o garotinho dissera alguma coisa sobre "estar ansioso para ver o terceiro round".

- Provavelmente Igorov vai ser o terceiro lutador deles! – Da arquibancada, Toshihiro ouviu o relato de seu melhor amigo. Os Blue Fish se viraram em sua direção, sorrindo.

- Então eu tomei a decisão certa ao me colocar como _tersheiro_ lutador também! – Exclamou Len, alargando seu sorriso e fazendo um sinal de "vitória" para Toshihiro com sua mão. – E _esspero_ ter feito a decisão certa começando com a Jun também.

- Isso eu posso afirmar com cem por cento de certeza, Len! – A mestra de Kaluz se aproximou do garoto, já com a beyblade em mãos. – Se outra pessoa lutasse antes de mim, eu não ia conseguir segurar a minha agressividade. Aí ia acabar sobrando pra vocês... – Jun mandou beijinhos para seus companheiros enquanto se encaminhava para a arena. – Ah, e eu quero ver a Alexandrova lá em cima. Vai ser um duelo muito interessante!

- Vai mesmo... O duelo das estressadinhas! – Para sorte de Ken, Jun não ouviu seu comentário, ou o japonês poderia estar seriamente encrencado. Rumiko e Takashi riram, enquanto Toshihiro fazia um esforço para permanecer sério.

- Faíscas vão rolar... – Completou Takashi. Mais risadas seguiram até David acrescentar:

- E cabeças também!

Nem Toshihiro conseguiu permanecer sério.

* * *

- JÁ É HORA, MINHA GENTE ANIMADA DE TODAS AS PARTES DO MUNDO! – Depois de passar uma luta inteira sem ouvir a voz esganiçada do narrador, os beybladers tiveram a impressão de que ela voltara ainda mais forte, irritante e desafinada. Mesmo os mais acostumados com ela tiveram que tampar seus ouvidos para tentar prevenir muitos danos aos seus aparelhos auditivos. – SE A LUTA DE TERÇA-FEIRA FOI EMOCIONANTE, ESTA AQUI VAI SER MAIS AINDA! – Marie lançou um olhar feio para o narrador, como se quisesse censurá-lo por menosprezar a luta de suas amigas. – AGORA QUE EU POSSO GRITAR LIVREMENTE NOVAMENTE, NINGUÉM MAIS VAI ME IMPEDIR DE NARRAR COM TODA A EMOÇÃO E CORAÇÃO O QUE ACONTECE NA ARENA ENTRE TODOS ESTES LUTADORES EXCELENTES REUNIDOS AQUI EM MOSCOU, NA RÚSSIA!

- Ah, como eu queria que a Cathy estivesse aqui... – Declarou a loirinha, com as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Eu também... – Responderam seus amigos quase em perfeita sincronia, todos na mesma posição que ela.

- Será que ele sabe que está deixando seu público surdo com todos estes gritos? – Perguntou Rumiko, com os olhos fechados e as mãos apertado o mais firme possível suas orelhas. Como todos ao redor dela estavam em uma situação parecida, a garota repetiu a pergunta gritando quase no mesmo tom que o narrador.

- Ele eu acho que não, mas você devia saber, Higurashi! – Para a surpresa da garota, foi Yuy quem respondeu. Um sinal da gravidade da situação é que mesmo ele procurava tampar seus ouvidos de alguma forma. Satsuki, ao lado do líder, sorriu discretamente, assim como Felipe e Luiz, sentados atrás do garoto.

- E AQUI VAMOS NÓS PARA O PRIMEIRO ROUND! JUN YAN-CHAN E NATHALIYA ALEXANDROVA-CHAN JÁ ESTÃO PRONTAS! ESSA LUTA PROMETE, MINHA GENTE!

As duas adversárias sorriram. Seus estilos de luta eram parecidos, assim como suas personalidades, – embora Jun tivesse um lado romântico e delicado de vez em quando que parecia faltar na russa – o que prometia um duelo muito interessante e violento. Era isso que elas queriam, e algo em seus olhares indicava que elas não descansariam enquanto pelo menos a arena não fosse destruída.

- Eu estou pronta quando você estiver! – Exclamou Jun, com Kaluz já em posição.

- Pois então vamos começar agora! – As duas não esperaram pela ordem do juiz, antes mesmo da contagem, as duas beyblades estavam na arena, girando rapidamente e se atacando como se não houvesse amanhã. Em segundos pedaços de madeira e pedra começaram a voar em todas as direções, e mesmo aqueles fora da arena tiveram que se proteger, embora as duas lutadoras praticamente ignorassem a destruição, concentrada nas beyblades apenas.

- Quando eu acabar aqui, você não vai ter mais beyblade! – Exclamou Alexandrova, depois de uma série particularmente violenta de ataques de Ciesel. O narrador, apesar de empolgado e gritando mais do que nunca, não conseguiu acompanhar a rapidez dos ataques, limitando-se a gritar "Ciesel" ou "Kaluz" para indicar qual beyblade atacava.

- Isso é o que vamos ver!

As duas feras-bit foram liberadas ao mesmo tempo. A fênix era claramente maior que o golfinho, porém Jun ignorou esta diferença. Planejava contar com a vantagem de usar a água contra o fogo, com um pouco de sorte os ataques aquáticos de sua fera-bit teriam algum efeito contra as chamas da oponente. A beyblade de Jun subiu no ar, preparando o Mergulho Divertido. Alexandrova sorriu e no instante seguinte chamas irromperam de sua beyblade. Com um jato d'água, Kaluz neutralizou o ataque surpresa, porém seu ataque também falhou.

- Planeja usar a água contra mim? Quanta ingenuidade! – Alexandrova ria abertamente, quase a ponto de gargalhar. – Ciesel é uma fênix imortal! Não importa o que você faça, nada vai conseguir destruí-la! Ciesel, está luta já está ficando muito longa! Vamos acabar com isso aqui e agora! _Cross Fire! _

Jun não conseguiu reagir em tempo, sua beyblade foi mandada para fora da arena. O narrador animadamente declarou Alexandrova vencedora, feliz por poder dizer algo mais do que nomes de feras-bit. Os Blue Fish esperaram pela companheira no banco, prontos para animá-la.

- _Vossê_ lutou bem, Jun. Foi incrível. – Len foi o primeiro a alcançá-la, passando um braço pelos ombros da namorada. – _Nósh_ não _consseguimos_ acompanhar tantos golpes em alta _velossidade_! _Ficamosh_ _todosh_ _perdidosh_ por aqui, nem mesmo o narrador sabia o que dizer!

- Obrigada, Len. Eu também gostei da luta, na verdade, fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto. – Chang e Kian se aproximaram da companheira, aliviados por ver Jun com um sorriso e um olhar brilhante. – Modéstia à parte, são poucos os que conseguem competir contra a velocidade de Kaluz, eu estava ansiosa para ter um duelo de velocidade com alguém.

- É, vocês com certeza são bem rápidas! – Exclamou Kian, abraçando Jun com o cabelo mais espetado do que nunca. – Espero que você consiga superar ela! Vai ser tão legal se você ganhar, Jun! Tão legal!

- Eu vou fazer o que puder, Kian. – Respondeu a garota, soltando o amigo para abraçar Len novamente. – E se alguma coisa acontecer, você e o Chang vão ter que ganhar, se não eu vou ficar furiosa! – Jun beijou a bochecha do namorado, cujo rosto tornou-se uma réplica da bandeira de seu país de origem.

* * *

- Me parece que você estava gostando da luta, Nathaliya, não é verdade? – No banco dos Soldier of Russia, Yoshiyuki foi o primeiro a cumprimentar a colega, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Do jeito que você demorou para encerrar a luta...

- É, eu tenho que admitir que eu gostei de lutar contra aquela garota. – Admitiu Alexandrova, passando a mão pelos cabelos de seu líder distraidamente. – Ela é agressiva e rápida, não poupa os ataque e nem se esconde na hora do "vamos ver". É uma pena que tudo tenha que acabar na próxima luta. Espero que ainda possamos lutar depois...

- Quem sabe, não é? Agora vai lá e termina a luta! Isaac e Vladmir também querem lutar hoje, viu? – O pequeno líder empurrou a companheira de volta para a arena, praticamente aos saltos. Estava realmente excitado naquele dia, todos ao seu redor podiam perceber.

* * *

- ESTAMOS PRONTOS PARA A SEGUNDA LUTA DO PRIMEIRO ROUND! – Anunciou o narrador quando as duas garotas se encararam, sorrindo de modo desafiante, e prepararam suas beyblades. – ALEXANDROVA-CHAN ESTÁ COM A VANTAGEM! SE ELA VENCER AGORA, O PRIMEIRO ROUND É DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA! SERÁ QUE YAN-CHAN VAI CONSEGUIR REVERTER ESSA SITUAÇÃO? OU AS DUAS VÃO QUEBRAR A ARENA ANTES DISSO? O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER? EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ESPERAR PARA VER! É AGORA! UM, DOIS, TRÊS... GO SHOOOOOOT!

Jun e Alexandrova lançaram suas beyblades, reiniciando o quebra-quebra. Para delírio dos beybladers, um dos fragmentos arrancados da arena pelos ataques acertou em cheio o amplificador conectado ao microfone do narrador, cortando sua narração e dando um descanso para os ouvidos avariados do público. O homem não desistiu, porém, e sua voz continuou sendo ouvida por todo o estádio mesmo sem microfone, em um volume mais aceitável.

- Eu não vou deixar você vencer tão fácil, Alexandrova! – Exclamou Jun, chamando sua fera-bit para a luta. O golfinho branco surgiu juntamente com um forte jato de água. A arena ficou completamente coberta de água, e a chinesa já exibia um sorriso triunfante quando Ciesel também surgiu no ginásio, expelindo fogo para todos os lados até evaporar toda a água lançada por Kaluz.

- Eu já disse, nada que você fizer pode vencer uma fênix imortal! A água é inútil contra mim! – Enquanto Alexandrova falava, Ciesel atacava Kaluz na arena. – Eu vou evaporar todos os ataque que você lançar contra mim, e defender qualquer investida sua até o fim! Admiro a sua coragem e a sua força, mas agora acabou, Jun Yan!

Jun novamente não conseguiu reagir em tempo. O ataque da beyblade de Alexandrova tirou Kaluz da arena, o golfinho caiu nas mãos de sua mestra, emitindo uma intensa luz branca assim que a garota o apanhou. Quando Len se aproximou, Jun já estava caída, segurando firme a sua beyblade, porém incapaz de responder a qualquer coisa que seu namorado fizesse para animá-la.

- _Issso_ não vai ficar _asshim_. – Rosnou ele para Alexandrova. A garota sorriu provocativamente para ele antes de dar-lhes as costas e voltar ao banco de sua equipe.

- Sua namoradinha até que não foi tão mal. Se você for como ela, Vladmir vai gostar de lutar também. – Foi a declaração da russa um pouco antes de descer os degraus que a separavam de seu time.

- Droga... Maldita _Alekssandrova_! A equipe dela vai pagar por _issso_! – Exclamou Len, um pouco relutante em deixar a equipe médica levar a garota embora. Ao ver as expressões chocadas e desesperadas dos pais da garota, no entanto, acabou cedendo, caminhando vagarosamente para o banco logo depois. Caberia a Kian torcer para Chang, pois ele usaria o segundo round para se concentrar na luta contra Igorov.

- VAMOS COMEÇAR O SEGUNDO ROUND! – Com o fim da luta, o amplificador destruído foi substituído, o que permitiu ao narrador utilizar o microfone novamente. – CHANG XUAN-KUN JÁ ESTÁ PREPARADO! ELE PRECISA VENCER SE QUISER DAR A SUA EQUIPE UMA CHANCE DE GANHAR O CAMPEONATO MUNDIAL! COMO SERÁ QUE ELE ESTÁ LIDANDO COM A PRESSÃO? – As câmeras que levavam as imagens ao telão se voltaram todas para o garoto ao mesmo tempo. Chang revirou os olhos, não estava se sentindo nervoso nem nada do tipo, apesar de saber o que a sua vitória ou derrota significavam para ele ou para o time. Não era de se deixar abalar facilmente, e não seria agora que se perturbaria. – LÁ VEM ISAAC ISAAKOV-KUN! SUA BEYBLADE JÁ ESTÁ PRONTA, ELES ESTÃO PRONTOS PARA A LUTA! VAMOS LÁ, MEUS AMIGOS, É AGORA OU NUNCA! UM, DOIS, TRÊS, GOO SHOOOOT!

Chang e Isaakov lançaram suas beyblades. O chinês começou atacando, tentando pressionar o adversário a sair da arena. Isaakov olhava apenas para a arena, concentrado apenas em sua beyblade. A grande maioria de seus curativos havia sumido, ao menos na parte visível de seu corpo.

Mais alguns ataques de Kaite e Comulk começou a revidar. O macaco por pouco não saiu da arena, fazendo com que Chang também passasse a se concentrar exclusivamente em sua beyblade. Sem que ele percebesse, a temperatura do ginásio começou a cair aos poucos. Len e Kian fecharam suas jaquetas, esfregando as mãos, a torcida começou a se movimentar mais e mais para se esquentar, o microfone do narrador congelou e as máquinas ameaçaram entrar em curto-circuito, impedindo que ele continuasse a gritar por uma segunda vez. O chinês só percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada quando sentiu alguma coisa gelada em suas canelas descobertas, e ao olhar para baixo, encontrou suas pernas congeladas de uma maneira similar à Elizabeth.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou ele, um pouco assustado e surpreso, mas ainda calmo.

- Eu achei que o ginásio estava muito quente. O calor atrapalha meu desempenho, sabe? – Respondeu Isaakov, como se congelar o ambiente fosse algo rotineiro para ele. – E além disso Comulk sente-se bem mais à vontade no gelo do que em qualquer outro lugar, o que aumenta consideravelmente o meu poder... Comulk, _Snow Wind_!

Tanto Chang quanto sua beyblade foram mandados para longe, caindo próximos a Len e Kian no banco de sua equipe. Os dois garotos correram para ajudar seu companheiro, assustados com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Chang! Chang! Você está bem? – Perguntou Kian, tentando sem sucesso erguer o melhor amigo do chão. O chinês gigante vagarosamente se sentou, esfregando um ponto dolorido em suas costas.

- Acho que sim... só os meus pés se tornaram um pouco insensíveis por causa do gelo, mas fora isso acho que não quebrei nada... – Assim que o garoto terminou de falar, um filete de sangue começou a escorrer por sua testa, assustando Kian.

- Ah, Chang! Não morra, não morra! Eu não quero que você sangre até a morte! – O mestre de Kalmon estava agarrado ao pescoço do amigo, tentando freneticamente limpar a ferida deste. Len e Chang não puderam evitar rir da agonia do garoto.

- Não se preocupe, Kian, eu não vou ter uma hemorragia por causa de um cortinho desses. E certamente não vou morrer por causa disso. – Chang colocou o amigo em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos espetados. – Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

- Certeza? – Perguntou o garotinho, tentando fingir que não estava mais preocupado com a possível hemorragia. Cortes na cabeça para ele eram coisas sérias, precisavam ser tratados imediatamente.

- Sim, é uma certeza. Agora comporte-se como um bom lutador corajoso que você é e torça pra mim, ok? Eu preciso ganhar do Isaakov agora se quiser que a gente tenha alguma chance no campeonato...

- Sim, senhor! Eu vou torcer pra você como só eu sei torcer! Vou torcer mais até do que a Alice! – Kian se levantou, pulando entusiasmado de uma maneira que lembrava mesmo a portuguesa. Na arquibancada, Alice assistia às tentativas do garotinho às gargalhadas, acompanhada por Rumiko, Ann e David.

- Sendo assim, eu vou lá. Len, se eu perder, é melhor mesmo você ganhar pelo menos um round, se não, não vai ser só a Jun que vai tentar arrancar o seu couro depois! – Declarou o mestre de Kaite, sorrindo. O líder teria colocado a mão em seu ombro se o alcançasse, porém com apenas 1,57m de altura, comparados aos mais de 1,90m de Chang, essa missão era impossível. Os dois se despediram com os gritos de Kian ao fundo e o garoto voltou para a arena, decidido a prestar atenção na temperatura no ginásio e atacar para valer mais cedo.

O narrador não se atreveu a usar o microfone novamente, mesmo com a temperatura do ginásio de volta ao normal. Com isso, os lutadores conseguiram se concentrar melhor na luta, livres do bombardeio de ondas sonoras indesejáveis. Kaite e Comulk foram lançadas mais uma vez, indo para lados opostos da arena sem se atacar. Isaakov sabia que seu oponente tentaria terminar com a luta o mais rápido possível, antes que pudesse ser congelado novamente, por isso evitava os ataques diretos em um primeiro momento. Os dois continuaram se estudando por algum tempo até Chang chamar sua fera-bit.

- Kaite, não vamos perder mais tempo! Ataque _Mega Punch! _– O macaco apareceu, emitindo um brilho alaranjado. A beyblade verde de Isaakov foi atacada por vários socos vindos de todas as direções, um atrás do outro. A fumaça cobriu o estádio, por alguns segundos ninguém conseguiu ver o que acontecia na arena, nem mesmo os próprios lutadores. Chang queria acreditar que vencera desta vez, porém uma nova mudança de temperatura indicava que este não era exatamente o caso. Antes mesmo da poeira baixar, ele sabia que Isaakov ainda estava na luta, e ele provavelmente estava encrencado.

- Você sabe que é inútil me desafiar, não sabe? – Perguntou o russo, encarando seu oponente em meio à poeira espalhada. – Pode tentar a vontade, mas seus ataques são muito lentos pra mim. Eu posso ver todos eles e me desviar com facilidade.

- Eu não vou desistir! Kaite, vamos atacar de novo! Quantas vezes for necessário!

Os ataque de Chang continuaram. Enquanto a poeira subia, o público e o narrador começavam a imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Teria o russo perdido em meio a tantos ataques? Seria Comulk capaz de resistir a tudo isso? Chang sabia que o urso polar só seria derrotado quando o ginásio voltasse a esquentar, e enquanto não sentia a mudança de temperatura desejada, continuava ordenando ataque atrás de ataque, confiando na habilidade de seu macaco para encontrar o oponente na nuvem de fumaça e poeira.

- É, você é calmo, mas persistente. – A voz de Isaakov soou em algum lugar do outro lado da arena. – Só por isso eu deveria te dar um prêmio. O que vai ser? – O russo não esperou resposta. – Já sei! Eu vou poupar a sua fera-bit de gastar energia inutilmente te derrotando agora! Comulk, _Snow Wind!_ – O urso polar apareceu, limpando a fumaça com seu ataque e novamente mandando Chang para longe. Quando o garoto não se levantou mais, os médicos foram chamados, e Len liberou Kian para ir embora com a família Xuan.

- Mas Len, eu tenho que ficar e torcer por você! Você é o líder! – Exclamou o garoto, olhando do amigo para os médicos e a maca.

- Chang é o _sseu_ melhor amigo, eu _ssei_ que _vossê_ não vai conseguir torcer pra mim direito enquanto não souber _ezatamente_ como ele está. É melhor _vossê_ ir, eu me viro sozinho.

- Você não está sozinho, Len! – Os dois Blue Fish se viraram na direção da voz a tempo de ver Toshihiro pulando a cerca que separava as arquibancadas do banco dos lutadores. – Vai lá, Kian, eu fico com o nosso amigo sorriso-metálico!

- Toshihiro! – Exclamaram os dois, surpresos.

- Vamos lá, a sua luta já vai começar, Len, e eu tenho a impressão de que o Igorov está ansioso por ela. – O vice-líder dos Taichi empurrou o amigo para a arena enquanto Kian se despedia da dupla. O russo já estava lá, e saudou o adversário com uma pergunta:

- Eu vou perguntar uma vez, Len Yin, e eu espero que você me responda com clareza: o que faz vocês acreditarem que podem lutar de igual para igual com a gente? – Len sorriu, olhando de esgoela para Toshihiro no banco.

- Eu bem que podia _reshponder_ agora com palavras, Vladmir Igorov, mas temo que _asssim_ você não vá entender muito bem. Vou deixar que a luta fale por mim. – Foi a resposta do líder dos Blue Fish. A pequena torcida da equipe chinesa, que não sabia dos acontecimentos daquela madrugada, calou-se na expectativa, não imaginavam este tipo de atitude em um Soldier of Russia, e se perguntavam o que o faria agir daquela forma.

- Então que assim seja!

Os dois também não esperaram pela ordem do juiz. A fala do russo declarou o início do confronto. Len começou atacando, colocando seu oponente na defensiva. O líder chinês planejava atacar em um estilo parecido com o de Jun até cansar seu oponente, porém logo percebeu que o plano não funcionaria. A maneira como Igorov se defendia lembrava muito o estilo de luta de Toshihiro: aguardar até encontrar o padrão do oponente para fazer o contra-ataque. Ao perceber isso, o garoto parou de atacar, e as duas beyblades ficaram sem ação por algum tempo.

- O que você está fazendo? Não ia me mostrar com suas ações o porquê de achar que pode me enfrentar? – Provocou Igorov, um tanto surpreso pela mudança repentina de atitude do adversário. Len estava se mostrando mais esperto do que ele pensava.

- Eu vou, mas _shó_ quando _vossê_ abandonar _essse_ _eshtilo_ de luta que é uma imitação do Toshihiro! – Devolveu Len. Por um milésimo de segundo, o chinês teve a impressão de ter visto a expressão de seu oponente revelar traços de raiva, mas antes que ele pudesse piscar, Igorov estava calmo novamente.

- Imitação do Urameshi, é? – Perguntou ele, olhando de Castil para Kailon e de Kailon para Len. – Bem, aqui está a sua imitação: Castil, apareça para a luta! – Um enorme morcego irrompeu da beyblade negra, para delírio da platéia.

- Kailon, não fique atrás, mostre-se também! – Com o comando do garoto, o tubarão esverdeado apareceu. Era um pouco menor do que a fera-bit morcego, porém essa diferença era relativamente pequena. Isaakov e Alexandrova não conseguiram esconder o espanto.

- Sua fera-bit até que não é má... Essa luta vai ser interessante! – Exclamou Igorov, colocando sua beyblade para atacar pela primeira vez. Castil e Kailon se atacaram um sem-número de vezes, mais ou menos como Jun e Alexandrova antes fizeram. A destruição da arena recomeçou. Os dois peões pareciam lutar de igual para igual, a vantagem podendo pender para qualquer lado a qualquer hora. Os Soldier of Russia estavam impressionados, embora não demonstrassem.

Kailon finalmente encurralou Castil. O que todos achavam ser impossível estava realmente acontecendo. Toshihiro deixara seu queixo despencar até quase o chão, a arquibancada inteira assistia calada, e os Soldier of Russia tentavam evitar que seus olhos saltassem de seus rostos. Len estava pronto para ordenar o ataque final quando seus olhos encontraram os de Hajime Yuy no banco da equipe russa. O homem tinha uma espécie de poder hipnótico, o líder dos Blue Fish ficou paralisado enquanto o medo e a desesperança devagar tomavam conta dele, impedindo aquele que poderia ser o último comando da luta de sair de sua garganta. Igorov aproveitou a chance para escapar e vencer. Hajime quebrou o contato visual no momento em que seu subordinado foi declarado vencedor.

- Len! Len, você tá legal? – Toshihiro correu até a arena, preocupado. Não entendera exatamente o que se passara no fim da luta, assim como o resto da torcida na arquibancada e o narrador, que voltara a gritar mesmo sem o microfone. O líder dos Blue Fish caíra de joelhos no chão, sentindo-se subitamente cansado. – O que foi que houve? Por que você não venceu o Igorov quando teve chance?

- Eu tentei, Toshihiro. – Declarou Len, se apoiando no amigo para se levantar. – Eu _eshtava_ quase mandando Kailon atacar quando... quando _aquele homem_ olhou pra mim de um jeito que fez meu _corassão_ parar com o medo. Eu não _conssegui_ reagir e ele _she_ aproveitou.

- Você lutou muito bem, Len. Se continuar assim, no próximo round você ganha, é só não olhar para o banco dos Soldier of Russia! – Toshihiro ajudou o amigo a se levantar, e recolheu Kailon da arena. – Dê uma lição no Igorov, pra tirar aquela cara de bunda e o olhar de superioridade dele! Nós todos acreditamos em você, Len!

- Eu _ssei_, eu _ssei_. Por que você _asha_ que eu _eshtou_ lutando ainda ao invésh de fugir pra Xigaze, hein? Hein? – Len falou alto o suficiente para que Igorov também pudesse ouvir, assim como Toshihiro. O russo, no entanto, fingiu que não ouviu, e voltou para a arena com a mesma cara inexpressivamente calma.

- Então quer dizer que a sua lição pra mim é lutar, lutar e morrer na praia? – Provocou Igorov, assim que ele e Len ficaram frente a frente novamente. – Se isso mesmo, eu sinto muito, mas acho que prefiro não aprendê-la...

- _Vossê_ teve _shorte_ que o seu chefe _ssalvou_ a _shua_ pele da última vez. – Len não se deixou abalar pela provocação. Tinha objetivos muito claros para ser confundido tão facilmente. – _Mash_ _issso_ não vai acontecer de novo, acredite. Prepare-_sse_ para uma _lissão_ _ineshquecível_, Igorov!

- Uma lição "_ineshquecível"_ sobre "_amizade_"? – Perguntou o russo, zombeteiro. – Contra outra que essa é velha. Todos conhecem a ladainha sobre o mocinho que vence com os seus amigos que sempre acham um jeito de ficar ao lado dele mesmo depois de terem sido mandados pra outro mundo!

O juiz escolheu exatamente essa hora para iniciar a luta. Com as beyblades se atacando abaixo deles, os lutadores continuaram sua discussão. Len não se abateu com o comentário de Igorov, ao contrário, suas palavras tornaram-se ainda mais fortes e decididas, nem mesmo seu aparelho serviu de obstáculo para que elas saíssem bem pronunciadas:

- Eu não estava falando de amizade. – Igorov ergueu uma sobrancelha com a negação do oponente. – Eu não nego que considero meus amigos aliados muito importantes e fonte de força pra mim na hora da luta, mas não é a amizade que me faz acreditar que podemos vencer vocês. É a confiança. Só isso.

- Confiança, é? – O russo rolou os olhos, decepcionado com a resposta. Preferia ter que ouvir o discurso sobre a amizade todo de novo.

- É, confiança. Sabe como é, não é? Nós treinamos duro, todos juntos, com um objetivo só. Só fazemos isso porque acreditamos nas nossas habilidades e na missão que o Daitenji-san nos deu sem saber. Até mesmo a Zanxam-sensei acredita na gente! Não podemos fugir agora, não quando tanta gente acredita e confia em nós. Deu pra entender?

- Isso é tudo besteira. Confiança não leva a nada. – As duas beyblades começaram a se atacar para valer. – Eu só preciso confiar em mim mesmo pra sobreviver, só posso confiar em mim mesmo. Ou os outros...

- Os outros vão te passar pra trás? – Igorov pela primeira vez se mostrou surpreso ao ouvir o final de sua frase saindo da boca do chinês. – Você é mais ingênuo do que parece, sabia? Eu não sei aonde você aprendeu isso, Igorov, mas com certeza foi em algum lugar bem ruim. Ninguém pode fazer tudo sozinho, e ninguém sobrevive enquanto estiver sozinho.

- Bom, eu sobrevivi. – Castil encurralou Kailon. – Eu sobrevivi nesse mundo dependendo só de mim. Eu aprendi na prática que não podemos confiar nas pessoas a nossa volta, que todos querem mesmo é nos passar para trás assim que conhecerem nossos pontos fracos. Pode ser que não tenha sido assim na sua vidinha perfeita com a sua família na sua cidade, mas no mundo real só os mais aptos sobrevivem, e ser apto significa evoluir mais do que os outros, passar os outros pra trás. Sem compaixão, sem mundo de conto de fadas. – O morcego quase mandou o tubarão para fora da arena, porém Kailon milagrosamente conseguiu se recuperar.

- Eu nunca vivi em um conto de fadas e nunca tive uma vida fácil. Morar no meio do nada está longe de significar morar no paraíso, Igorov. E eu só sobrevivi lá porque sabia que os Blue Fish precisavam de mim e me queriam perto deles. Porque nós juramos que seriamos os mais fortes da região, do mundo, que faríamos tudo juntos. Eu sabia que podia contar com eles para qualquer coisa, me apoiar neles porque eles me segurariam se eu precisasse, sem me deixar cair. – Foi a vez de Kailon contra-atacar. O tubarão encurralou o morcego, mas Igorov escapou novamente.

- Não fale bobagens. Seus amigos só estão com você porque precisam de quatro membros pra entrar no campeonato. E você só é o líder porque nenhum deles consegue te vencer na força bruta.

- Se eu fosse você, eu não falava dos meus amigos desse jeito. Eles confiam em mim de verdade, tanto é que não fugiram da luta. Jun e Chang lutaram até o fim acreditando que eu poderia vencer, e é isso que vai acontecer, com ou sem a ajuda de seu chefe! – Kailon novamente ficou com a vantagem. O tubarão foi liberado da beyblade, assim como morcego. Desta vez, ambos estavam do mesmo tamanho. – Kailon, ataque!

- Castil, não deixe ele te pegar! – Foi a única coisa que Igorov conseguiu dizer.

- Meus amigos confiaram em mim, eles acreditaram que eu seria capaz de ganhar e nada vai me fazer acreditar no contrário, Igorov! Está na hora de você sentir o gosto da derrota pra valer! Kailon, _Explosão Aquática! _

Com o comando de Len, a água invadiu a arena, inundando tudo e atingindo também o banco dos Soldier of Russia. Igorov foi levado pela força das águas até bater contra uma parede próxima ao banco. O ginásio ficou em silêncio, paralisado com inimaginável acontecendo diante de seus olhos. Até mesmo Len demorou um pouco para acreditar no que estava acontecendo, no que sua fera-bit fizera. O vice-líder dos Soldier of Russia, assim como Isaakov, não era invencível, não era uma fortaleza impenetrável como todos pensavam que fosse.

- Você venceu, Len! – O líder dos Blue Fish mal tivera tempo para se recuperar do choque da vitória quando seu melhor amigo apareceu pulando em suas costas e bagunçando seu cabelo arrumado. O antigo líder dos Blue Fish não se sentia tão feliz assim em muito tempo, estava eufórico, fora de controle, assim como a pequena porção do ginásio que não apoiava os Soldier of Russia. – Você venceu o Igorov! Foi demais, cara, foi demais!

- Ainda não acabou, _Tosshihiro_. – O líder dos Blue Fish, ao que parecia, era o mais sério e mais calmo entre seus amigos, apesar de ter sido ele a lutar. – _Temosh_ _maish_ um round pela frente.

- Um round que você pode ganhar! Essa pode ser a nossa primeira vitória contra um deles, Len! Isso vai ser demais! – Toshihiro estava realmente entusiasmado. Entregou Kailon para o amigo e pulou de volta para o banco sem usar as escadas. A torcida de Len gritava mais do que nunca. Aos poucos, a realização de que realmente poderia vencer penetrou na mente de Len, e ele sorriu, ansioso pelo último confronto.

* * *

- Você perdeu, Vladmir. – O russo não ficou surpreso ao ouvir a voz de Hajime Yuy ao seu lado, antes mesmo de poder se recuperar do último ataque do adversário. O homem puxou-o pela jaqueta e o empurrou em direção ao banco. Por causa de seus reflexos, o garoto conseguiu sentar sem se machucar. – Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?

- Não, senhor. – Homem e menino se encaravam. O primeiro tinha o olhar totalmente preenchido pela fúria, enquanto o outro permanecia calmo, sem medo ou qualquer outro sentimento. – Eu não tenho nada a dizer.

- Você sabe que será punido por isso, não sabe? – Perguntou o chefe da equipe. As outras crianças observavam, sem dizer nada. Yoshiyuki era o único que sorria.

- Sim. E aceito a punição que Hajime-sama achar necessária. – A resposta de Igorov foi também sem sentimentos e emoção. O pai de Yoshiyuki sorriu, quase satisfeito.

- Se perder agora, eu vou cuidar para que você passe algum tempo longe do beyblade, Vladmir. Está avisado.

E assim o russo deixou o banco de sua equipe, decidido a vencer Len desta vez, sem se importar com seus discursos idiotas.

* * *

- Aprendeu a _lissão_ ou precisa de _maish_ uma pra fixar o conteúdo? – Provocou Len ao ver o adversário se aproximar. O narrador estava novamente gritando entusiasmado, mas nenhum dos dois se importava.

- É você que vai aprender uma lição agora. – Respondeu Igorov. – Eu não posso mais perder, não posso deixar você ganhar não importa o que aconteça.

- Bem, o _meshmo_ aqui. _Paresse_ que aquele que perder agora vai _eshtar_ em _ssérios_ apuros, não é? – O coração de Len batia tão forte que o garoto chegou a pensar que ele deixaria seu corpo para correr uma maratona. Era a última luta. Ele podia vencer. A última. Não era impossível. Sua torcida acreditava nele. Ele podia.

O juiz autorizou o início da luta. Tudo ou nada, tanto para Len quanto para Igorov. Suas beyblades começaram na ofensiva desde o começo. As feras-bit logo foram chamadas, novamente seus tamanhos eram equivalentes. Os dois ordenaram seus ataques ao mesmo tempo, e ambas as beyblades escaparam. O ginásio inteiro estava em silêncio, até mesmo o narrador, que não conseguia fazer suas cordas vocais funcionarem quando elas precisavam dividir o espaço com seu coração palpitante.

- Eu não vou perder dessa vez. Por mim, eu não vou perder. Vá pro inferno com a sua confiança, Len Yin! – Exclamou Igorov, lançando mais um ataque em cima do oponente. Kailon se desviou e Len retrucou:

- Finalmente _vossê_ está determinado! Eu _ssinto_ muito, _mash_ tem muita coisa em jogo aqui pra eu deixar você ganhar tão facilmente.

Igorov não escutou a resposta de Len. Estava se concentrando, precisava achar um jeito de vencer, e rápido. Não que tivesse medo de Hajime Yuy ou do que ele pudesse fazer, sabia que poderia agüentar qualquer tipo de punição. Se ele perdesse essa luta, porém, perderia seu lugar de vice-líder da equipe, sua posição como segundo melhor, seu orgulho de lutador e tudo relacionado a isso. Hajime Yuy o tirara do orfanato por causa de seu talento, havia sido salvo daquele lugar horrível por causa do beyblade, não podia deixar treze anos de luta por reconhecimento e destaque acabarem por causa de um garoto feliz com um discurso sobre confiança. Sua vida inteira estava em jogo, não somente a vitória em um round.

- É melhor rezar, garoto. Essa luta termina aqui e o desfecho dela não vai ser nada bom pra você!

A beyblade de Igorov pareceu se auto-explodir na arena, liberando fragmentos para todas as direções. Len foi atingido pelos pedaços de plástico e metal em alta velocidade e não conseguiu se manter em pé por muito tempo. Sabia que estava sangrando, embora não conseguisse ver nada, apenas uma luz branca que ardia nos olhos. Em algum lugar, podia ouvir a voz de Toshihiro, mas ela parecia tão longe que era como se eles nunca fossem se encontrar. Aos poucos, o branco foi se tornando negro e ele não sentia mais nada.

* * *

Toshihiro correu em direção ao amigo o mais depressa possível, assim como Hehashiro. Tanto Igorov quanto Len estavam caídos, porém Kailon se desintegrara em vários pedaços, e apenas Castil continuava na arena, aos poucos parando de girar. Hajime e Yoshiyuki foram recolher o vice-líder russo da arena, e os olhares do garotinho gênio e de Toshihiro se cruzaram por alguns instantes. Yoshiyuki falou primeiro, sorrindo como sempre:

- Gostou? Esse é o ataque suicida do Vladmir. Ele faz parecer que a beyblade dele explode, mas na verdade quem explode é a beyblade adversária. O Vladmir gasta muita energia pra isso, por isso vai precisar descansar por um tempo, mas o ataque é vitória garantida!

Toshihiro soltou um grunhido irritado e voltou suas atenções para o amigo. Len estava coberto de sangue, com cortes nos braços, pernas e abdômen. Aparentemente, a cabeça e o peito foram protegidos pelos braços do garoto. Toshihiro mal conseguia olhá-lo, sentia que vomitaria se o fizesse. A mãe de Len também não conseguiu olhar, e coube ao seu pai ajudar os médicos a colocar o filho em uma maca. Minutos antes, ninguém poderia imaginar que este seria o desfecho dessa incrível luta.

- Eu realmente achei que ele podia ganhar... – Toshihiro deixou seu corpo desabar sobre Hehashiro, fraco demais para se manter em pé. Os Taichi se aproximaram logo depois, Ken e Takashi tentaram animar seu vice-líder, porém Toshihiro estava abatido demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Hehashiro e Yuy tiveram que colocá-lo no ônibus e depois levá-lo para sua cama, de onde o garoto não saiu durante o resto do dia.

Por breves minutos, os beybladers acreditaram que havia uma chance contra os Soldier of Russia. Len Yin passou perto de vencer naquele dia, e o fato de ele ter falhado quando todos acreditavam tanto e estavam tão certos da vitória acabou pesando mais do que a derrota em si. Mais uma vez, os Soldier of Russia partiam as esperanças de seus adversários em pequeno pedaços, embora dessa vez eles fossem mais fáceis de se juntar, pois os beybladers sabiam que a fortaleza dos Soldier of Russia tinha agora um pequeno furo, cravado pela determinação de Len Yin, o líder dos Blue Fish.

_

* * *

_

_OWARI_


	120. Amor e ódio

**Nota do Hehashiro: **Esse capítulo contém insinuações de cenas que não são apropriadas para todas as idades e não devem ser tentadas em casa por criaturas mais novas do que a gente. Não é muita coisa, nada que nos obrigue a mudar a classificação da fic, são apenas insinuações.

**Nota da Lily: **A cena em si fica só na imaginaçaõ dos leitores, nós não vamos dar detalhes e não adianta perguntar.

**Nota do David: **Nós não vamos dizer nada, até porque o Jamie não sabe escrever esse tipo de coisa, dado que, apesar de ter quase dezoito anos, a vida social do Jamie é insignificante e ele ainda permanece ignorante nesses assuntos, diferente de um certo casal que deixou notas acima da minha, que tem até um bebezinho fofinho para comprovar a experiência...

**Nota do James: **Eu devia ter o direito de responder à Nota do David, mas dessa vez eu não vou dizer muita coisa pra não dar mais combustível pra eles não ficarem me enchendo o saco. E eu vou dizer a mesma coisa que o Hehashiro disse, e vou acrescentar que esse monte de nota antes de começar o capítulo é pura enrolação.

**Nota do Mário: **Façam o favor de parar de deixar notas e começar o capítulo de uma vez?

Obrigado!

* * *

CAPÍTULO CXII

AMOR E ÓDIO

16 de dezembro, terça-feira.

A vitória de Len sobre Igorov teve efeito em todos os beybladers. As reuniões para treinar no armário de vassouras tornaram-se mais freqüentes e desgastantes, com as três equipes que ainda não haviam lutado se esforçando como nunca. Taichi, The Strongest e Brasil Blade por vezes faltava às refeições para não interromper o treinamento, e cabia aos seus irmãos e amigos trazer-lhes sobras de comida, as quais eles comiam sem parar de lutar. Como Yuy imaginava, mesmo sabendo onde seus inimigos treinavam, os Soldier of Russia não vieram ao encontro deles no esconderijo.

Entre os Soldier of Russia, aliás, a batalha contra os Blue Fish também deixou suas marcas. Igorov ficou dois dias sem aparecer, e quando finalmente desceu para o café da manhã, estava em pior estado que seu colega de cabelos verdes após perder para Alice. Os demais beybladers não conseguiam olhar para ele por muito tempo antes de serem invadidos por uma sensação de agonia e horror.

Naquele dia, uma notícia sem nenhuma relação com o beyblade chamou a atenção dos garotos, fazendo até mesmo Yuy parar de treinar para ouvir o noticiário em inglês no saguão do hotel: As forças americanas no Iraque haviam encontrado Saddam Hussein escondido em uma caverna. Por algum tempo, as crianças ficaram discutindo o que isso significava para a população iraquiana, americana e mundial. Com uma notícia tão boa logo antes do natal, era provável que George W. Bush fosse re-eleito, garantindo pelo menos mais quatro anos de conflito no Oriente Médio, já que os rebeldes radicais provavelmente atacariam mais do que nunca com seu líder aprisionado.

- Bem, Bush fica com a sua guerra lá, nós ficamos com a nossa aqui! – Exclamou Felipe, depois de assistir por meia hora uma reportagem especial sobre a captura do ditador iraquiano. – Hehashiro, David, vamos treinar que amanhã é o dia de vocês enfrentarem o campo de batalha! – O brasileiro puxou seus dois amigos para longe do saguão, de volta para o armário de vassouras. Alice, Ann, Kian, Marie, Dennis, Mário, os Brasil Blade e a maioria dos Taichi os seguiram, deixando apenas Satsuki, Yuy e Lily para trás discutindo o assunto por mais algum tempo.

* * *

Como era de praxe na véspera de uma luta importante, os The Strongest foram submetidos a um treinamento especial bolado por seus amigos. Quando Lily, Satsuki e Yuy voltaram, os beybladers foram divididos em grupos de quatro, cada um contendo um membro da equipe africana. A luta deveria acontecer em três contra um, e o The Strongest em questão deveria ser capaz de vencer todos os seus adversários. Os irmãos das crianças se auto-declararam juízes para o confronto, e assim as três horas seguintes passaram em um piscar de olhos.

No primeiro grupo, Hehashiro enfrentou Yuy, Felipe e Toshihiro, tendo Daniel e Marik como juízes. O grupo mais destrutivo foi também o mais equilibrado em matéria de poder. Assim como Len antes fizera, há quase exatamente um mês atrás, o líder dos The Strongest usou os cacarecos espalhados para atacar um adversário por vez, embora fosse preciso mais do que um ataque frontal para derrotar dois outros líderes e um vice-líder. Logo, tudo ao redor das quatro beyblades estava reduzido a pó, e os lutadores exibiam alguns pequenos arranhões causados por objetos voadores. No final, assim como na luta de Len, Brighter e Fenhir saíram ao mesmo tempo da luta, deixando Kufe livre para enfrentar Fenku. Hehashiro venceu por um golpe de sorte, a beyblade de Toshihiro passou sem querer por um amontoado de pregos e parafusos e afundou no meio deles, parando de girar em uma cena que lembrava muito um pneu murchando.

David, Rumiko, Ken e Ann formavam o segundo grupo, assistidos por Takashi, Elliot e Jason. O irmão de David não conseguiu agir como juiz por muito tempo, a vontade de torcer pelo irmão mais velho era tanta que sua parcialidade foi prejudicada. Takashi foi quase expulso de seu cargo também, mas por tentar prejudicar Ken a cada dois minutos por motivos esdrúxulos. Por causa dos irmãos Dubiaku, as crianças tentaram evitar o quebra-quebra de objetos, entrando surpreendentemente em uma luta de estratégia que à princípio dava a vantagem para a vice-líder dos WATB, já que seus adversários eram do tipo "atacar primeiro, perguntar depois", mas que logo se tornou parelha. Para o assombro de Takashi, até mesmo Ken era capaz de pensar sob pressão, e ele e Rumiko logo formaram suas próprias estratégias de luta. No fim, a estratégia de David mostrou-se superior às demais: Neefe se escondeu tão bem escondida que seus adversários ficaram sem energia só de procurá-lo, dando a vitória ao vice-líder sul-africano.

Lily enfrentou Luiz, Carlos e Marie sob o olhar de Neuville e João. Desde que descobrira que gabaritara as provas de Zanxam-sensei, o baiano não estava mais tão dorminhoco, mantendo-se completamente acordado durante todos os treinos e revelando seu poder total aos poucos. Contra os brasileiros e a francesinha da equipe canadense, Lily também resolveu apostar na estratégia, porém seus planos logo foram por água a baixo quando Luiz e Carlos passaram a aparecer de todo o lado a qualquer hora, não importa para onde ela fosse, e Marie seguia-a com impressionante facilidade. Somente depois de muito tempo o cérebro mais brilhante dos beybladers se convenceu de que precisava usar as habilidades especiais de Roufe se quisesse vencer. Com suas várias ilusões, o guaxinim finalmente conseguiu confundir seus oponentes e vencer a luta. Como conseqüência da derrota, Luiz teve que agüentar seu irmão lhe torrando a paciência pelo resto do dia com frases do tipo "perdeu _pruma_ garota, hein!" e "Oh, vejam! Uma manada de beyblades assassinas se aproxima!".

Mário teve como adversários Alice, Cristiano e Kian. Seu irmão Hakkin e a irmã de Erik, Brinja, foram os juízes. Apesar de mais novos, os três lutadores juntos foram um páreo duro para o mestre de Hafe. Os ataques de Brenn e Kalmon causaram certa destruição nos arredores, e suas tempestades certamente bagunçaram as bugigangas já bagunçadas do depósito. Uma coisa que o adolescente não percebeu e que lhe custou caro depois foi que seus três jovens adversários tinham uma estratégia pronta desde o início, que consistia em fazer apenas o brasileiro e o chinês atacar em um primeiro momento, distraindo Mário enquanto a beyblade de Alice sumia de suas vistas. Tentando se desviar de seus atacantes, Hafe acabou ficando cara a cara com Bay, e o galo começou a cantar, sua música ecoando por todo o ambiente em questão de segundos. O sul-africano imediatamente começou a rir, e teria perdido a luta por causa disso se na última hora, em um ato que poderia ser considerado suicida, não tivesse prendido sua respiração e mandado sua fera-bit atacar sem palavras. No fim da luta, Hakkin veio pulando entusiasmado até ele enquanto Brinja consolava Alice e seus companheiros.

* * *

Os The Strongest almoçaram com suas famílias no restaurante do hotel. Toshihiro e Hehashiro discutiam o que poderia acontecer na luta do dia seguinte – os dois concordavam que o líder dos The Strongest deveria enfrentar Igorov para tentar vingar Len – e praticamente ignoraram Jiroh e Yan.

- Toshihiro, você não acha que no fundo pode ser que esse Igorov seja apenas uma criança solitária? – Perguntou a única mulher da família Urameshi, interrompendo uma série de adjetivos não muito legais que seu filho mais novo esbravejava contra o russo.

- Ah, sim, mãe. – Respondeu o garoto trançado, sarcástico. – Assim como no fundo eu sou na verdade a reencarnação da Rapunzel, por isso que o meu cabelo não pára de crescer nunca.

Jiroh ralhou com o filho por sua resposta mal-educada, mas isso não impediu que a conversa continuasse até a sobremesa, quando o excesso de açúcar fez os garotos pensarem em coisas mais alegres e animadas, – Lily e Rumiko, por exemplo. – finalmente incluindo seus pais na conversa.

Enquanto isso, Jason contava a seus pais o quão incrível seu irmão mais velho era com a beyblade e Mário tentava se dividir em quatro para dar atenção a todos os seus irmãos de uma só vez. Contrastando com a mesa cheia da família Ubkualab, Lily e seu pai estavam sozinhos em uma mesa um pouco distantes dos demais The Strongest. Jack Brum estava sério, mais do que o normal, e observava a filha comer e contar os eventos da manhã como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas sem saber exatamente como. Lily percebeu a atitude estranha de seu pai, e quando o olhar do homem começou a incomodá-la, perguntou:

- Pai, o que está acontecendo? Por que o senhor está me olhando desse jeito?

Jack Brum ficou visivelmente surpreso com a pergunta da filha. Não esperava que ela percebesse tão facilmente que algo o incomodava.

- Oh... Lily... É que... – O homem sentia-se intimidado com o olhar da garota a sua frente. Lily tinha o mesmo tipo de olhar que sua mãe, e isso contribuía para o sentimento de estar em um tribunal com um juiz particularmente exigente e rígido. – Apareceu um compromisso de última hora, e eu vou ter que passar o resto da tarde e da noite fora, não vou poder ficar com você antes da sua luta mais importante.

Foi a vez de Lily ficar surpresa. Não podia imaginar que seu pai aproveitaria a viagem para fazer negócios, – sempre que Jack Brum usava a palavra "compromisso" ele queria dizer que havia algum tipo de negociação em curso – esse não era o tipo dele. Mesmo assim, decidiu não perguntar o que estava acontecendo, apenas tranqüilizá-lo quanto a sua preocupação:

- Tudo bem, pai, eu entendo. Desde que você apareça no ginásio amanhã. – Por um momento, Lily chegou a pensar que talvez seu pai, assim como os outros pais hospedados no hotel, estivesse desconfiado dos planos de Hajime Yuy, e os tais "negócios" seriam uma espécie de reunião para tentar pará-lo, porém algo na expressão de alívio do homem ao ouvir a resposta da filha cortou essa suspeita. Não poderia ser esse o motivo do "compromisso", ou Jack Brum não aprovaria a idéia de ir para o ginásio assistir à luta.

- Sim, eu vou aparecer. Aproveite bem a noite, filha. – Lily não entendeu bem o que seu pai quis dizer com isso, nem o significado de seu sorrisinho maroto. – Eu preciso ir agora, me desculpe. – O homem se levantou, beijando o rosto da filha e desaparecendo rumo ao saguão. Lily não conseguiu aproveitar por muito tempo a sua solidão, porém, pois Hehashiro logo se juntou a ela.

- Oi, Lily! – A garota se assustou, não percebeu o namorado se aproximar. – Oh, eu te assustei, desculpa...

- Que nada! Eu estava distraída e não vi você chegar... – Lily ficou observando Hehashiro enquanto ele se sentava no lugar que seu pai ocupara minutos antes. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar com seus pais e seu irmão?

- Meus pais saíram dizendo que tinham umas coisas pra resolver e a Rumiko chamou o Toshihiro pra levar o Hikaru pra passear. Resumindo, eu estou sozinho de novo. – Hehashiro fez uma falsa expressão de coitadinho que fez sua namorada rir. – Você não vai me negar a sua companhia depois disso, vai?

- Não, não. Acabei de descobrir que o meu pai não vai passar o dia comigo e só vai voltar amanhã na hora de ir pro ginásio... – Hehashiro interrompeu a fala de Lily, pegando sua mão e sorrindo:

- Ótimo, então podemos passar o nosso dia juntos! Vamos poupar as nossas energias para amanhã e vamos passear por Moscou sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar!

O restaurante inteiro viu quando Hehashiro puxou a namorada pela mão e saiu com ela do restaurante, fazendo uma cena típica de cinema. Os dois não foram vistos por seus amigos por toda a tarde, voltando a aparecer apenas na hora da janta, com enormes sorrisos que diziam que eles haviam se divertido muito.

* * *

Depois de comer, Lily se despediu do namorado e voltou sozinha para seu _flat_. Segundos depois, o líder dos The Strongest estava cercado por seus outros companheiros de time e seu irmão caçula, os três com olhares muito sugestivos.

- E aí, Hehashiro, vai deixar a garota dos seus sonhos ir embora assim? – David foi o primeiro a se aproximar, colocando a mão no ombro do melhor amigo em um gesto solene.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, David? Lily só foi até o _flat _dela, daqui a pouco é hora de dormir e... – Com a resposta de Hehashiro, os outros três rolaram os olhos, incapazes de acreditar no que estavam ouvindo.

- _Pelamordedeus_, Hehashiro! – David continuou, fazendo seu amigo ficar frente a frente com ele, olhos nos olhos. – Por favor, não me diz que o meu melhor amigo é na verdade um panaca! Essa é a sua chance de ouro com a sua namorada, cara!

- Chance... de ouro? – Mário e Toshihiro por pouco não arrancaram seus cabelos, embora David conseguisse se manter no controle. Se até mesmo um pré-adolescente de treze anos de idade sabia o que a "chance de ouro" significava, a surpresa e a dúvida de Hehashiro eram difíceis de engolir.

- Lily está sozinha no quarto, na véspera da grande luta... Ela com certeza quer uma companhia... – O sorriso de David se ampliou, e Hehashiro finalmente entendeu onde o amigo queria chegar.

- Mas, David... Eu não posso fazer isso! Quer dizer...

- Ah, não Hehashiro! Essa eu não engulo! – Surpreendentemente, foi Toshihiro quem agarrou o irmão pelo rabo de cavalo bagunçado e forçou-o a encará-lo. – Até eu sei que você e a Lily estão esperando por uma oportunidade dessas desde o Torneio Africano! É agora ou nunca, caramba!

Antes que Hehashiro pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, estava sendo arrastado até o _flat _da família Brum por seus três melhores amigos, e nada do que ele fizesse ou dissesse seria capaz de pará-los.

* * *

David tocou a campainha. Quando o barulho de alguém mexendo na maçaneta foi ouvido, ele, Mário e Toshihiro saíram correndo, deixando Hehashiro sozinho e frente a frente com a namorada.

- Oi... Lily... – O jovem adulto estava corando muito rapidamente, deixando Lily um pouco confusa. – Eu achei que você ia ficar muito sozinha sem o seu pai por perto e achei que... bem... eu podia te fazer companhia...

Os outros The Strongest e Toshihiro, escondidos mais adiante, tiveram trabalho para sufocar as risadas. Lily também corou um pouco, embora bem menos do que o namorado, e o convidou para entrar. O trio se adiantou e logo seus ouvidos estavam colados na porta, ouvindo atentamente tudo que o casal dizia na sala.

- Amanhã é o grande dia... – Hehashiro não sabia muito bem como começar uma conversa, estava nervoso, não sabia como Lily reagiria aos seus planos. – Vamos lutar com força total, eu acredito que podemos ganhar!

- Podemos esquecer o dia de amanhã por um momento? – Perguntou Lily, surpreendendo o namorado. – Eu não quero pensar nisso agora, fico nervosa só de pensar que talvez... talvez...

- Que talvez a gente ganhe, talvez a gente perca. O certo é que vamos lutar. – Hehashiro se aproximou da garota, abraçando-a por trás enquanto tentava tirar as preocupações sobre a luta de sua cabeça. – Mas eu concordo com você, não precisamos falar disso agora. Temos assuntos bem mais interessantes pra discutir, você não acha?

Do lado de fora do _flat_, o trio riu ao ouvir o estalar de um longo e provavelmente cinematográfico beijo apaixonado. David fez menção de assoviar, porém não o fez para não denunciar sua posição privilegiada. Do lado de dentro, Lily abria uma garrafa de vinho para conversar com o namorado.

- Se eu não me engano, você ainda é menor de idade, Lily... tem certeza que quer mesmo tomar esse vinho? – Perguntou Hehashiro, provocando a garota por sua mania de seguir as regras.

- Eu tomo vinho desde criança, Hehashiro, você sabe disso muito bem! – Foi a vez da garota beijar o namorado. Toshihiro, separados dos dois por uma porta de madeira, estava tendo problemas em controlar suas emoções. Aos treze anos, estava no meio do caminho entre achar um beijo apaixonado uma coisa nojenta e uma das coisas em sua lista de "_must do_". Enquanto se imaginava no lugar de Hehashiro, substituindo Lily por Rumiko, o garoto se considerava no paraíso, porém ao se lembrar que na verdade os sons que ouvia eram produzidos por seu irmão e sua namorada, sentia seu estômago revirar e uma vontade infantil de mostrar a língua para eles.

Enquanto tomavam o vinho, Hehashiro e Lily não fizeram muito mais do que conversar. Aos poucos, o trio de espiões foi perdendo o interesse em sua tarefa, começando a perder as esperanças de que algo interessante fosse realmente acontecer entre eles. Quando Toshihiro e Mário já consideravam voltar para seus _flats _e ter uma boa noite de sono, no entanto, aquilo que eles esperavam finalmente aconteceu:

Começou com um beijo, como tantos outros trocados nos últimos segundos. Os dois estavam sentados na mesa, os ouvidos do trio se apuraram para ouvir o que aconteceria a seguir. David não conseguiu controlar seu entusiasmo ao ouvir o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão, produzindo um som metálico. Os beijos continuaram, e depois de algum tempo, Mário e David perceberam a presença de um menor entre eles. Os dois olharam para Toshihiro de uma maneira estranha e sinistra, antes de arrastá-lo para longe do _flat _de Lily, de volta para o _flat _dos Urameshi, alegando que ele era muito novo para ouvir esse tipo de coisa. A dupla de sul-africanos também não voltou a ouvir atrás da porta, porém como o quarto de Lily tinha uma parede comum com o quarto de David, os dois não precisaram se esforçar muito para saber o que estava acontecendo com seu líder e garota gênia.

- A gente vai tirar satisfações com eles amanhã, não vamos? – Perguntou Mário, já sabendo da resposta do amigo.

- Com certeza!

* * *

Ao acordar de manhã, Hehashiro encontrou Lily abraçada a ele, sorrindo mesmo adormecida. O jovem também sorriu, acariciando os cabelos crespos e um tanto rebeldes da namorada até esta também acordar. Mesmo de olhos abertos, os dois não fizeram menção de se mover, como se o tempo não corresse mais, e aquele quarto estivesse isolado do resto do mundo, como um lugar à parte da realidade, onde nada mais importasse enquanto os dois estivessem juntos. Esta sensação não durou muito, porém, pois logo batidas na porta foram ouvidas, e os dois começaram uma corrida frenética para estarem apresentáveis na hora de abrir a porta.

- _Good Morning, my friends_! – A figura saltitante de David entrou apartamento adentro, cantarolando seus cumprimentos e abraçando e beijando o casal de amigos. – Como vocês passaram a noite? Se divertiram? Eu imagino que sim, julgando pelos gritos que me acordaram às três da madrugada...

Lily corou intensamente enquanto Hehashiro virou o rosto, olhando para o teto, fingindo que não era com ele. David riu mais ainda e começou um interrogatório com temas impróprios para menores que várias vezes fizeram Lily exclamar "David!" e Hehashiro gargalhar. Mário não demorou a aparecer no _flat _também, se juntando ao mestre de Neefe em seu interrogatório. Somente quando Toshihiro invadiu a sala para avisar que eles tinham quinze minutos para tomar café antes de sair para lutar foi que o grupo se lembrou que seu confronto com os Soldier of Russia se daria em uma questão de horas.

* * *

Os representantes da África tentaram decidir a ordem dos lutadores no ônibus, porém com cada membro da equipe mantendo uma opinião diferente, nem mesmo com a chegada no ginásio os The Strongest conseguiram se decidir.

- Nós temos que lutar com toda a nossa força! – Insistia David, quase aos berros. – O que houve com o nosso plano de fazer tudo pra ganhar?

- Eu não quero que a Lily lute! – Exclamou Hehashiro, encarando o melhor amigo olho no olho em tom desafiador. Vinte e quatro horas atrás, o líder dos The Strongest partilhava da mesma opinião que o vice-líder, o que deixava David ainda mais revoltado. – Não depois do que aconteceu...

- Eu não quero você me protegendo, senhor Urameshi! – Retrucou a única menina do time, puxando a jaqueta multicolorida de seu namorado para fazê-lo encará-la. – Eu não quero ser poupada da luta por medo do que pode acontecer se nós perdermos, embora eu ache que o David não devia lutar!

- Hey, Lily, eu também quero lutar! Eu sou o vice-líder da equipe, eu preciso lutar! – Protestou David, encarando Lily também. Enquanto os três discutiam, Mário tentava ser ouvido, porém os amigos o ignoravam completamente.

- Não, David! Eu não posso deixar você entrar na arena, vai ser perigoso! – Lily esquecera completamente Hehashiro para tentar mudar a cabeça do hiperativo mestre de Neefe.

- Perigoso pro meu adversário, você quer dizer. – Tanto Hehashiro quanto Mário estavam sendo completamente ignorados. A dupla nunca tinha visto David parecer tão brabo com alguém antes. – Lily, quer parar de me tratar como criança, faz o favor? Eu não sou um bebê frágil que precisa de cuidados o tempo todo! Eu odeio quando as pessoas ficam tentando me proteger de coisas normais do dia a dia só por causa de um vírus idiota! Eu não treinei tanto esses meses todos pra chegar aqui e ser impedido de lutar porque uma das minhas companheiras acha que eu sou feito de cristal e vou quebrar se deixar o vento bater na minha cara! Será que você não entende o quão frustrante é isso tudo, hein? Eu já cansei disso!

Não somente Lily, mas Hehashiro e Mário também foram pegos de surpresa pela súbita explosão do amigo. A garota estava à beira das lágrimas e Hehashiro achou que era seu dever consolá-la, abraçando-a por trás. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Lily começar a soluçar. David, que até então permanecera sério e com cara de poucos amigos, suavizou sua expressão consideravelmente, e sua voz soou bem mais calma quando ele falou novamente, se aproximando de Lily um pouco sem jeito:

- Desculpa, Lily, eu não queria...

- Não, tudo bem. – Interrompeu a garota, limpando algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Eu entendo, acho que exagerei um pouco mesmo. Eu é que devia pedir desculpas, David. Vou tentar não te incomodar tanto a partir de agora.

- Ah, mas se você pra me incomodar, o que vai ser de mim? Como é que eu vou achar o rumo certo da minha vida? Quem vai me guiar na selva selvagem dos seres humanos normais sem doenças mortais? – Quando David voltou a fazer piadinhas com suas doenças, os The Strongest sabiam que ele estava de volta ao normal, respirando aliviados.

- E eu imagino que o meu argumento de não deixar você lutar vai receber uma resposta parecida com a do David, não é? – Perguntou Hehashiro para a namorada, disposto a terminar a discussão sobre a ordem das lutas, já que Yoshiyuki há muito entregara seu formulário ao juiz.

- Exatamente. Eu não desistiria de lutar nem que estivesse a ponto de dar a luz a um filho seu, que-ri-do! – David e Mário trancaram as gargalhadas enquanto Hehashiro encara espantado a namorada. Aparentemente, essa era a primeira vez que o líder dos The Strongest era confrontado com o assunto "filhos".

- Bem, isso seria discutível, Lily. Já imaginou se a criança nascesse no meio da luta e caísse dentro da arena de cabeça? – Não conseguindo se controlar, o mestre de Neefe entrou na discussão. – Eu ouvi dizer que antigamente as mulheres davam a luz em pé, sem nenhuma assistência, e a criança caia de cabeça no chão como se aquilo fosse uma rotina monótona e nojenta...

- David, a gente não precisa desse tipo de informação em uma hora como essa... – A cara de Mário deixava claro que o garoto estava pronto para regurgitar seu café da manhã caso a conversa continuasse nesse rumo.

- Então só por causa disso você vai lutar primeiro, David! – Declarou o líder da equipe, escrevendo o nome do garoto no espaço reservado ao primeiro lutador. Enquanto Lily e Mário deixavam seus queixos despencarem e os olhos dobrarem de tamanho, David se preparava para a luta cantarolando. – E a Lily vai depois. Eu tenho a impressão de que o Igorov vai ser de novo o terceiro lutador deles, e eu quero ter certeza que serei eu a enfrentá-lo.

- Quanto a isso, estamos todos de acordo. – Mário falou por sua equipe. – É melhor você entregar isso logo, Hehashiro, o juiz está ficando impaciente.

* * *

Hehashiro fez como seu amigo sugerira, e logo David e Alexandrova estavam na arena, apenas esperando a ordem para começar o primeiro confronto.

- LÁ VAMOS NÓS! A ANTEPENÚLTIMA BATALHA PELO TÍTULO MUNDIAL JÁ VAI COMEÇAR! DE UM LADO, A EQUIPE VIRTUALMENTE IMBATÍVEL DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA! – A platéia aplaudiu entusiasmada ao ouvir o nome de sua adorada equipe – DO OUTRO LADO, A ESPERANÇOSA EQUIPE DOS THE STRONGEST, REPRESENTANTES DA ÁFRICA DO SUL! – Foi vez do pequeno espaço reservado para os outros beybladers e suas famílias aplaudir. – O PRIMEIRO ROUND SERÁ ENTRE NATHALIYA ALEXANDROVA-CHAN E DAVID DUBIAKU, O CRAP-KUN! OS LUTADORES JÁ ESTÃO PRONTOS! É UM, É DOIS, É TRÊS... É GO SHOOOT!

Conhecendo o estilo agressivo de Alexandrova, David começou na defensiva, esperando para ver o que ela faria. Depois de algum tempo sem ser atacada, a russa se dirigiu ao oponente, intrigada:

- Não vai atacar, é? Está com tanto medo do que vai acontecer quando você perder que não consegue mais lutar, por um acaso? – O que quer que ela estivesse esperando como resposta não era nada parecido com o que David respondeu:

- Eu não tenho medo de vocês nem de enfrentar o que vai acontecer. Não tenho motivos para ficar com medo de perder, nem pra ter medo de você, Alexandrova-chan. E eu posso atacar, sim, só estou esperando o momento certo.

- Não tem medo, é? A possibilidade de terminar em uma cama de hospital transformado em um corpo sem mente não te assusta? – Insistiu a garota, perturbada com a tranqüilidade de seu adversário. David e os outros The Strongest arregalaram os olhos, surpresos com a nova informação. Era novidade para eles a parte do "corpo sem mente", e a informação ajudava a entender o que estava acontecendo com os WATB, Europe Fire!, Girl Power e Blue Fish, que apesar de terem suas lesões físicas tratadas, não davam nenhum sinal de querer acordar, em uma espécie de sono profundo.

- Hum... Essa história de corpo _desmentado _é nova pra mim, eu confesso. – Admitiu David. – Mas em continuo sem medo do meu futuro. Sabe como é, quando se convive com a possibilidade de morrer a qualquer hora por qualquer coisa, a gente meio que se acostuma com a idéia e passa a aproveitar muito bem cada dia, pra não se arrepender de nada quando a hora finalmente chegar. Com tudo isso, eu acho meio sem noção ficar com medo de perder uma simples luta. Eu vou lutar porque é divertido enfrentar adversários fortes e tentar superar os limites, e nada mais.

Os The Strongest se surpreenderam quando Alexandrova parou de atacar, visivelmente confusa. De alguma forma, as palavras de David haviam mexido com ela, e agora o vice-líder sul-africano tinha a luta em suas mãos. David não desperdiçou a chance, e ganhou a primeira luta do dia com o melhor ataque de Neefe. O garoto voltou para o banco aos saltos, gritando que era o melhor e que nada poderia pará-lo. Hehashiro e Mário abraçaram o companheiro, felizes com seu triunfo. A recepção de Alexandrova foi bem menos calorosa:

- Quer dizer então que agora todos vocês vão precisar ser punidos antes mesmo da grande luta, é? – A voz grave de Hajime Yuy fez seus três subordinados se encolherem involuntariamente. Yoshiyuki estava ao lado do pai, sorrindo, enquanto este encarava Isaakov, Igorov e Alexandrova sentados no banco da equipe. – Eu pensei que vocês três fossem mais fortes do que isso. Onde está todo o treinamento dos últimos anos? Pra que vocês treinaram tanto se na hora de lutar para valer vocês falham desse jeito vergonhoso?

- Hajime-sama, eu...

- Calada, Nathaliya. Você já está encrencada o suficiente sem precisar se explicar. – O presidente da BBA russa interrompeu a garota, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Sem perceber, Alexandrova inclinou-se para mais perto de Igorov, que estava ao seu lado com um braço apoiado em uma tipóia. – Você tem duas lutas para me provar que merece continuar na equipe, não falhe.

Alexandrova não falou mais nada enquanto se diria para a arena novamente. Era a primeira vez em sete anos que se sentia tão confusa, com tantos sentimentos girando dentro dela, revirando seu estômago e acelerando seu coração. Nunca admitiria, nem para ela mesma, que estava com medo do que poderia acontecer caso perdesse novamente, entretanto David Dubiaku despertara certa curiosidade nela com suas palavras inesperadas. Queria entender o garoto, saber como ele conseguia ser tão diferente dela, mesmo tendo experiências relacionadas à morte tão ruins quanto à dela.

Os dois adversários ficaram frente a frente novamente. David sorria, enquanto Alexandrova se mostrava um tanto tensa, ainda mais ameaçadora do que o normal. Quando a luta começou e as duas beyblades começaram a se atacar, foi ela quem primeiro falou, dirigindo-se ao adversário com a voz firme:

- David Dubiaku, eu quero que você me responda uma coisa. – O sul-africano tirou os olhos de sua beyblade para encarar a garota, surpreso. No banco, seus companheiros tiveram a mesma reação. – Como é que alguém como você pode ser tão feliz convivendo com tantos problemas?

- Ah, é essa a sua dúvida? – David sorriu. A cena a sua frente era um tanto cômica, não era todo dia que uma das garotas mas agressivas, violentas e indóceis da face da Terra resolvia te interrogar, substituindo os olhos estreitados e o "sorriso" ameaçador por uma expressão de dúvida e curiosidade. Alexandrova até poderia se passar por uma garota normal daquele jeito. – Pensando bem, eu não estou surpreso. Quer dizer, se vocês foram educados como o Yuy, eu não devo fazer sentido mesmo. Sabe, eu gostei dessa sua cara de dúvida, fica bem melhor do que a sua expressão irritada. – Alexandrova corou levemente, para a surpresa tanto da equipe de David quanto de sua própria equipe.

- Responda a minha pergunta. – Percebendo que estava perdendo o controle da situação, a russa fez uma tentativa de reafirmar sua posição.

- Oh, sim, claro... Eu não poderia deixar uma garota que de repente se revela tão bonitinha esperando por mim, não é verdade? – No banco dos The Strongest, a equipe africana não conseguia mais segurar a vontade de rir. Quem poderia imaginar que David acabaria flertando com a adversária? E quem poderia imaginar que o rosto de Nathaliya Alexandrova se tornaria tão vermelho depois disso? – O que acontece é que, diferente de vocês, eu não estou fugindo ou lutando contra a morte. Eu brinco com ela, faço uma barganha aqui, outra ali, nós nos tornamos bons amigos nos últimos anos, embora eu saiba que vai chegar o dia que não vai mais ser possível negociar. Eu percebi que aceitar o fato de que eu provavelmente não vou estar aqui daqui a vinte anos é melhor do que tentar lutar desesperadamente contra isso e só me ferrar no final. Será que deu pra entender?

- Você é muito estranho, David Dubiaku. – Foi a resposta de Alexandrova, já de volta ao normal. – Eu não sei se realmente entendi o que você quer dizer, mas pelo menos com isso eu não preciso mais me segurar. Ruim pra você, que ao responder a minha pergunta acabou decretando a sua danação! – Ciesel reagiu às palavras da mestra atacando o adversário com muito mais força do que antes, encurralando David em um piscar de olhos.

- Eu já tô danado há muito tempo, já disse. – O vice-líder dos The Strongest voltou a se concentrar na luta também, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. – E não vai ser isso que vai me impedir de lutar! Neefe, Estouro da Manada!

- Não tão rápido! Ciesel, incinere a manada dele! _Cross Fire! _

Com o choque dos dois ataques, uma camada de poeira cobriu a arena, impedindo que os lutadores soubessem de imediato o que acontecera. A torcida se calou até ouvir novamente a voz esganiçada do narrador anunciando o resultado final:

- E ALEXANDROVA-CHAN EMPATA A PARADA! UM A UM NO PRIMEIRO ROUND, A PRÓXIMA LUTA DECIDE TUDO!

* * *

Ao ficar frente a frente com seu time novamente, David não estava abatido ou preocupado. Os The Strongest não se surpreenderam, nem mesmo quando o garoto começou a contar empolgado todos os seus maravilhosos ataques, como ele fosse o vencedor da luta. Por fim, Lily fez a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta desde que a segunda luta começara:

- David, o que exatamente aconteceu lá em cima entre você e a Alexandrova?

- Bem menos do que o aconteceu entre você e o Hehashiro, com certeza. – Lily corou, Mário riu e Hehashiro fez menção de soquear a cara do amigo até deixar seu cérebro exposto antes de começar a rir também. – Falando sério, eu também não entendi muito bem qual é a dela. Primeiro, perde uma luta que antes estava bem fácil pra ela, depois me vem com uma pergunta daquelas e me diz que eu tinha acabado de ficar encrencado por responder! Realmente, eu não entendo as garotas...

- Ela provavelmente se assustou por encontrar um adversário que não congelou de medo ao ver a cara de má dela, e aí se distraiu e deixou você vencer. – Foi Hehashiro quem respondeu, para surpresa de todo o seu time. – O que foi? Não posso tentar interpretar garotinhas de doze anos, não? Todo mundo faz isso...

- Desde quando você tenta interpretar garotas, Hehashiro? – Perguntou David, sentindo-se traído pelo amigo. Antes da noite anterior, seu melhor amigo era tão ignorante quanto ele em matéria de garotas, incapaz de interpretar até mesmo as meninas mais fúteis. Os dois se orgulhavam disso, pelo menos até o dia dezesseis de dezembro de dois mil e três.

- David, David, David... – O líder se aproximou de seu melhor amigo, colocando a mão em seu ombro como se fosse um professor muito velho e respeitado falando com um de seus alunos mais novos e mais ignorantes. – Um dia você também vai entender, David, a sua hora ainda vai chegar. – Em respeito ao amigo, Mário e Lily não riram da cena, embora estivessem com vontade. Depois de alguns segundos sem saber muito bem o que fazer, David desvencilhou-se de Hehashiro e focou sua atenção em Neefe.

- Acho que já está na hora de ir, pessoal. – Declarou ele, olhando para a beyblade. Sua voz estava um pouco mais rouca do que o normal. – Eu provavelmente não voltarei, então... – Os outros três The Strongest chegaram mais perto do amigo, curiosos com a súbita mudança de postura do garoto. Somente quando estavam bem perto foi que David ergueu o rosto, sorrindo mais do que nunca e praticamente gritando – EU QUERO BEIJOS E ABRAÇOS DE TODOS VOCÊS, PRINCIPALMENTE DA LILY! – O garoto fez menção de abraçar a garota em questão, porém foi impedido por Hehashiro.

- Alto lá, Crap! Na minha namorada ninguém toca!

- Hey, seu possessivo, eu não sou propriedade sua! – Lily lançou um olhar significativo para o namorado antes de abraçar o amigo, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios. – Acho que o David merece um beijinho por sua bravura...

- Lily, alguma vez eu disse que você era demais? – David abraçou a garota de volta, devolvendo o beijo. Hehashiro se aproximou da dupla, e abraçou-os também, gesto imitado por Mário instantes depois.

- Chega de dar em cima da minha namorada, Crap. É melhor não abusar da sorte. – A ameaça de Hehashiro não passou nem perto de ser convincente, já que o garoto sorria e continuava abraçado aos companheiros. – E também chega de abraços, isso tá ficando sentimental demais.

Os The Strongest se separaram e observaram enquanto David se dirigia novamente para a arena. O garoto não olhou para trás, estavam totalmente concentrado em sua luta quando voltou a ficar frente a frente com Alexandrova. Lily abraçou Hehashiro, bem menos feliz do que estava instantes antes. Com David por perto, seus amigos conseguiam manter afastados os pensamentos ruins sobre as conseqüências de uma derrota, porém com o garoto tão perto de iniciar a luta decisiva, estes pensamentos voltavam todos de uma vez, deixando a única menina do time preocupada e nervosa. Hehashiro sabia dos sentimentos da namorada, e não podia deixar de se sentir apreensivo também, embora conseguisse controlar seus sentimentos ao pensar que David estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo e que não se arrependeria de seus atos, quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências.

* * *

- OS LUTADORES ESTÃO PRONTOS PARA A ÚLTIMA LUTA DO PRIMEIRO ROUND! COM TUDO EMPATADO, QUEM VENCER AGORA TRARÁ A VANTAGEM PARA O SEU TIME! ALEXANDROVA-CHAN E DUBIAKU-KUN JÁ ESTÃO PREPARADOS E CONCENTRADOS! É AGORA OU NUNCA! UM, DOIS, TRÊS, GO SHOOOT!

Pela expressão de Alexandrova, David sabia que a garota não facilitaria mais as coisas para ele, nem faria mais perguntas. A russa não estava mais confusa, mas determinada e decidida. Era possível ver uma chama quente por trás de seus olhos verdes e mesmo a sua beyblade na arena parecia pegar fogo. Seria uma batalha difícil, mas não impossível de vencer.

- Sem mais perguntas por hora, Alexandrova? – Perguntou ele, mantendo um olho nas beyblade enquanto encarava a adversária. – O guru David está sempre pronto para responder suas dúvidas sobre assuntos macabros.

- Eu não tenho mais dúvidas, só certezas! – Um ataque certeiro de Ciesel provou a veracidade das palavras da garota. – E devia te agradecer por isso. Como eu disse antes, suas respostas cavaram a sua sepultura! – Mais um ataque. Neefe quase saiu voando rumo às arquibancadas.

- Eu venho cavando a minha sepultura há muito tempo, não esquenta com isso. É bom saber que agora a gente vai lutar pra valer! – Pela primeira vez o ataque de Neefe fez algum efeito na fênix. Alexandrova sorriu, reconhecendo David como um bom adversário do mesmo jeito que reconhecera Jun.

O quebra-quebra na arena começou. O touro da terra enfrentou o pássaro de fogo com certo equilíbrio por algum tempo, deslocando pedaços da arena e transformando-a em um campo minado. Pensando nos companheiros que teriam que lutar depois dele, David se esforçou para não deixar nenhum pedaço de pedra ou metal cortar sua pele, não queria que seus amigos corressem o riso de se contaminar ao lutar sobre o seu sangue no chão.

- Tal mestre, tal fera-bit. Vocês dois são bons em se esquivar! – Exclamou Alexandrova, após uma série de movimentos particularmente surpreendentes de David para escapar de uma chuva de pedras resultante do ataque falho de Ciesel. – Vamos ver quanto tempo isso dura! – Da beyblade da garota irrompeu um anel de chamas que cercou Neefe, impedindo que ele se movesse. – Do próximo golpe você não escapa, Crap! _Cross Fire! _

Sem poder se desviar, a beyblade de David foi atingida em cheio, transformando-se em um pequeno montinho de plástico queimado e metal derretido. Apenas o bit-chip continuou intacto, provavelmente devido ao poder da fera-bit. Ao ver Neefe ainda inteiro, David sorriu, assim como sorrira ao ouvir a adversária chamando-o por seu apelido "carinhoso".

- Foi uma boa luta, pena que ela tenha te deixado cansado, não é verdade? – Alexandrova se aproximou de David com Ciesel em sua mão. Sem que ele percebesse, seu olhar foi atraído para a beyblade vermelha e seus olhos envolveram-se na luz mais brilhante que ele jamais vira.

* * *

- David! David! – Lily foi a primeira a chegar ao garoto, praticamente voando para a arena assim que viu o corpo do amigo cair na frente da adversária. O vice-líder dos The Strongest ainda sorria, mesmo com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Não demorou muito para que os pais do garoto também se aproximassem, intrigados. Quando David não acordou mesmo com Jason gritando seu nome a plenos pulmões, tanto o garotinho quanto sua mãe começaram a chorar, seguindo a equipe médica que levava o garoto embora em uma maca.

Lily esperou até que a família Dubiaku desaparecesse de vista para se levantar e tomar sua posição na arena. Já esperava por Isaakov, imaginava quais seriam seus ataques e esperava que suas ilusões fossem suficientes para dar-lhe a vitória. A garota não falou com Hehashiro ou Mário, totalmente concentrada na luta. O líder dos The Strongest não tinha certeza se suportaria ver a luta até o fim, se agüentaria ver Lily derrotada em duas ou três lutas sendo levada embora por uma equipe de médicos frios e mal-encarados. Acabou se decidindo por confiar na garota, do mesmo jeito que confiara em David, e assistir a tudo, não importa o resultado. Sabia que Lily gostaria do seu apoio.

O juiz autorizou o início da luta, o ginásio inteiro vibrou com os primeiros movimentos. Isaakov não perdeu tempo em congelar a arena, fazendo a beyblade de Lily escorregar ao tentar correr por ela, o que mantinha o guaxinim preso na parte mais baixa da arena.

- Muito interessante a sua armadilha, eu não esperava por isso. – Declarou Lily, mordendo o lábio. Precisava arranjar um jeito de tirar Roufe daquela posição tão vulnerável se quisesse fazer suas ilusões funcionarem.

- Eu preciso impedir que você me ataque. Sei que é muito inteligente e que usa ilusões na luta. – Respondeu o russo, frio como o ar que o rodeava. Lily não ficou surpresa ao perceber a queda brusca na temperatura do ginásio. – Não posso me arriscar com você, Lily Brum. Considere isso uma honra.

A beyblade de Isaakov movia-se livremente no gelo, como se fosse feita especialmente para isso. Com vários ataques vindos de todos os lados, Lily não podia fazer muito mais do que tentar se desviar. Quando a luta acabou, em menos de cinco minutos, a garota ainda não tinha um plano para contra-atacar.

* * *

- Você tá legal, Lily? – Perguntou Hehashiro, passando o braço pelos ombros da namorada assim que esta se aproximou. Ela estava gelada, como se estivesse voltando de uma excursão ao ártico. – Aquele moleque não te machucou, né?

- Não, eu estou bem, Hehashiro. Só preciso de uma idéia para destruir aquele gelo, ou temo que essa luta vá acabar mais rápido do que eu gostaria. – Lily abraçou o namorado em busca de um pouco de calor. A jaqueta e a calça que vestia não eram suficientes para aquecê-la contra o frio de Isaac Isaakov.

- Já pensou em quebrar o gelo com a beyblade? – O casal se virou para encarar Mário, momentaneamente surpresos. Normalmente cabia a Lily pensar em soluções pra os problemas da equipe, não ao aspirante a fotógrafo. – Tente fazer Roufe pular no mesmo lugar ou dar um jeito de Isaakov atacá-la por cima.

- Mário, de vez em quando você ainda surpreende a gente. – Foi a resposta de Hehashiro. Lily agradeceu a dica e voltou para a arena, não sem antes se despedir do namorado com outro beijo cinematográfico. O mestre de Hafe desviou os olhos da cena, levemente envergonhado. Quem dera ter uma namorada para poder fazer esse tipo de coisa também...

* * *

- GO SHOOOT!

Lily não prestou atenção no longo discurso do narrador antes da luta começar, vendo e revendo em sua mente o seu novo plano de luta, criado a partir da idéia de Mário. Se antes achava que não poderia usar suas ilusões por causa da falta de mobilidade de Roufe, agora estas ilusões seriam essenciais para seu plano funcionar perfeitamente.

- Pronta para perder tudo, Lily Brum? – Perguntou Isaakov, novamente congelando a arena.

- Acho que desta vez quem vai perder é você, Isaakov. – A beyblade de Lily tornou-se quatro em um instante. Hehashiro e Mário empurraram a torcida aos gritos e assovios. A expressão de Isaakov não mudou, porém.

- Acha que consegue me pegar com uma simples ilusão? É melhor pensar de novo! – A beyblade verde de Isaakov investiu contra as quatro beyblades escorregando pelas laterais da arena. Movendo-se em bloco, todas as quatro se desviaram com sucesso. Depois de repetidas tentativas infrutíferas de atingir as beyblades adversárias, o russo decidiu mudar de estratégia. Comulk usou a arena como trampolim e atacou por cima, exatamente o que Lily esperasse que ele fizesse. As quatro beyblades se tornaram uma novamente e Roufe se desviou do ataque. O impacto de Comulk na arena causou uma rachadura no gelo.

Lily mordeu o lábio enquanto Roufe novamente se tornava quatro. Essa era a parte crítica do plano, precisava que Isaakov continuasse atacando por cima até todo o gelo da arena rachar e quebrar, porém se o russo percebesse alguma coisa e parasse os ataques, sua estratégia não funcionaria mais. Felizmente, por mais duas vezes o russo atacou, causando dano suficiente na superfície congelada para que Roufe sozinho conseguisse parti-la em vários pedaços. Em poucos segundos, o gelo que antes cobria a arena se transformava em um amontoado de pedrinhas acumulado no fundo da superfície circular.

- É, você é mesmo inteligente. – Isaakov não pareceu surpreso ou abalado ao ver seu campo de batalha destruído, continuava calmo e frio. – Descobriu um jeito de acabar com o meu gelo. Pena que o detalhe de que eu posso criar outro desses tenha lhe escapado... – Em um piscar de olhos, a arena estava novamente coberta de gelo. – Pode repetir a sua estratégia e tentar destruir essa outra, mas eu temo que isso vai lhe custar alguma energia. Está disposta a tentar?

Ao perceber que a namorada estava novamente em apuros, Hehashiro se aproximou da arena, pronto para invadi-la a qualquer sinal de perigo. Mário tentou segurá-lo, porém seu líder era mais forte do que ele, ainda mais quando Lily estava envolvida. Sem muito o que fazer, o fotógrafo sentou-se novamente, tentando ficar calmo e manter as imagens de um Hehashiro furioso tentando bater em todo mundo caso Lily fosse derrotada em um canto obscuro de sua mente. Se o líder dos The Strongest realmente perdesse o controle ao ver a namorada ser derrotada, não seria ele a pará-lo, com certeza.

De volta a luta, Lily decidiu não tentar destruir o campo de gelo novamente, mas sim usar os restos de gelo quebrado como facilitadores de fuga e ataques surpresas, mais ou menos como fazia com as coisas atiradas no depósito de velharias. Finalmente treinar em um lugar sujo e escuro como aquele se provaria útil. Apesar de escorregar no gelo, Roufe conseguiu criar várias beyblades falsas e outras ilusões na arena, por algum tempo confundindo o urso polar. Hehashiro já estava se acalmando e considerando voltar ao seu lugar quando novamente a luta tomou um rumo inesperado.

- Eu gostei de brincar de esconde-esconde com você, garota, mas a diversão acaba aqui, está luta está ficando longa demais. – Imediatamente após a fala do russo, a temperatura no ginásio caiu ainda mais, e uma névoa gelada passou a cobrir a arena. Tudo dentro da semi-esfera congelou, incluindo Roufe. Comulk saltou, permanecendo no ar por alguns instantes antes de cair com tudo na arena, quebrando o gelo em milhares de pedaços. Roufe não estava mais girando quando sua mestra finalmente o encontrou.

- LILYYY! – Hehashiro começou a correr em direção a namorada assim que entendeu o resultado da luta. Foi tudo muito rápido, embora para ele tudo estivesse se movendo em câmera lenta. Isaakov apanhou a Roufe em meio ao mar de cacos de gelo, atirando-o em direção a sua mestra. O garoto sorria. O líder dos The Strongest viu o corpo de Lily fraquejar assim que suas mãos entraram em contato com a beyblade, seus olhos perderem o foco e ela lentamente caiu no chão, como uma boneca que perdera o suporte. Hehashiro se ajoelhou, recolhendo o corpo da garota e colocando-o em seu colo. Com a namorada em seus braços, se levantou, encarando Isaakov e Igorov com um ódio que não sentia desde o torneio africano. – Vocês vão pagar por isso. – Seu tom de voz era baixo, mas ameaçador. Jack Brum, que se aproximara da arena para verificar o estado da filha, recuou alguns passos, com medo do jovem que um dia chamara para morar em sua casa. Não estava mais reconhecendo Hehashiro.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver. – Os dois russos de cabelos pintados trocaram um olhar significativo, e Isaakov rapidamente deixou a arena. Igorov já estava com sua beyblade preparada.

Hehashiro ajeitou delicadamente a namorada no chão perto dele. A onda de ódio que o jovem emanava impedia a aproximação dos médicos ou de seu companheiro de equipe. Alarmado, Toshihiro se juntou a Mário no banco, preparado para tentar intervir caso o irmão novamente perdesse o controle. Até mesmo o narrador foi afetado pela tensão no ar, falando com a mesma voz que usava quando Cathy estava por perto:

- Que emocionante! E que apavorante! O líder dos The Strongest, enfurecido com a derrota de sua amada, quer vingança! Que romântico! Eu não gostaria de estar no lugar do Igorov-kun agora! O que vai acontecer? Quem vai vencer? Lá vamos nós em um, dois, três, Go Shoot!

As beyblades invadiram a arena, e Kufe foi a primeira a atacar, não dando nenhum espaço para o adversário. Quando Hehashiro encarava Igorov, não via um garoto do tamanho de Toshihiro, de cabelos e olhos azuis vestindo calça e jaqueta negras com um braço apoiado por uma tipóia e vários curativos no rosto; via apenas um inimigo, um obstáculo a ser superado, quase como uma máquina de destruição em massa. Mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, Mário e Toshihiro não previam a volta do lado obscuro de Hehashiro durante as finais mundiais, principalmente depois de tudo que acontecera na África do Sul.

Por várias vezes, Kufe esteve a ponto de terminar a luta, porém a beyblade de Igorov sempre conseguia escapar no último instante. O líder dos The Strongest ordenou várias vezes o ataque Mordida Letal, seu adversário chegou a cambalear algumas vezes com os ataques, mas sempre se recuperava. Aos poucos, os olhos de Hehashiro foram ganhando uma coloração avermelhada e seus cabelos ganharam ares de uma juba de leão. Toshihiro e Mário correram até a arena, assustados com o _deja vu _do Torneio Africano.

- É, Urameshi, você até que não é tão fraco assim. – Apesar da transformação de seu oponente, Igorov não se alterou. – Com todo esse ódio, sua habilidade aumenta consideravelmente. Tenho certeza que Hajime-sama vai fazer muito bom uso dela assim que ele ganhar o controle sobre você, sinta-se feliz com isso.

As palavras do russo não tiveram muito tempo para penetrar de verdade nos The Strongest ou em Toshihiro. Castil atacou de surpresa, o morcego irrompeu da beyblade e avançou em direção ao adversário, mirando em seu pescoço. O ginásio inteiro se calou, surpreso. Era a primeira vez que esse ataque era usado ainda na primeira luta.

Igorov julgava a luta encerrada, por isso não conseguiu reagir quando um Hehashiro completamente insano e coberto de sangue pulou em seu pescoço, jogando-o no chão e atacando-o com tudo que tinha, em qualquer parte de seu corpo que pudesse alcançar. Toshihiro e Mário subiram na arena, assim como Hajime Yuy e os outros Soldier of Russia.

- DESGRAÇADO! SEU VERME INFELIZ! EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ PAGAR PELO QUE SEU TIME FEZ COM A LILY! NENHUM DE VOCÊS VAI CHEGAR PERTO DELA, NUNCA MAIS! – Hehashiro esquecera completamente que estava em um ginásio no meio de uma luta de beyblade enquanto socava e arranhava cada centímetro do russo de cabelos azuis que conseguia tocar. Nem Toshihiro, nem os seguranças do ginásio se atreveram a se aproximar, enquanto Hajime Yuy observava curioso o desenrolar da cena, sem mover um músculo para ajudar o subordinado. Quando a maioria do ginásio achava que Igorov estava inconsciente ou algo pior, o russo reagiu, em movimentos muito rápidos para serem completamente entendidos. Em poucos segundos, era ele quem dominava Hehashiro, encarnando-o nos olhos de uma forma ainda mais demoníaca que o líder dos The Strongest:

- Eu acho que alguém perdeu o controle. Pena, a nota luta acabou antes que eu realmente pudesse me divertir. – Igorov aproximou seu rosto de Hehashiro, sussurrando a próxima frase em seu ouvido de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir. – Ao menos Castil conseguiu a sua presa do dia, e agora a sua consciência e seu corpo me pertencem, Hehashiro Urameshi.

Quando Igorov se levantou, Hehashiro estava inconsciente, ainda perdendo sangue pelos pequenos furos em seu pescoço. Os médicos tiveram que agir rápido para removê-lo e à Lily antes que a situação se tornasse mais desesperadora, e Toshihiro e Mário, assim como o casal Urameshi, seguiram-nos.

* * *

Durante a noite, quando Toshihiro já estava de volta ao hotel, os beybladers ficaram sabendo que, apesar dos esforços dos médicos, a situação de Hehashiro ainda era grave devido à grande perda de sangue. Lily e David não estavam muito diferentes dos demais beybladers vencidos pelos Soldier of Russia: sem nenhuma complicação nos sinais vitais, era como se eles estivessem apenas dormindo, capazes de acordar a qualquer momento.

No noticiário, a notícia do ataque de Hehashiro ao seu oponente logo na primeira luta foi um dos destaques durante todo o dia. A mídia russa acusava os The Strongest de serem uma equipe extremamente violenta e sem ética, e pediam que os quatro membros fossem impedidos de competir em qualquer tipo de competição daqui para frente. Com a opinião pública totalmente contra a equipe sul-africana e favorecendo os Soldier of Russia – provavelmente com a ajuda de Hajime Yuy – somente posição e influência de Daitenji-san conseguiram salvar a equipe de Hehashiro de um castigo severo. O presidente da BBA e Zanxam-sensei conseguiram convencer o juiz do caso de que ficar internado em um hospital era punição o suficiente por enquanto, e assim os The Strongest foram poupados de qualquer outro castigo.

Os beybladers remanescentes decidiram se reunir no _flat _dos Urameshi, aproveitando que Jiroh e Yan Urameshi estavam ainda no hospital com seu filho mais velho, com medo de deixá-lo caso sua condição piorasse. Apesar da vontade de discutir novos planos e estratégias para usar contra os Soldier of Russia, os beybladers decidiram deixar o assunto de lado para tentar animar Toshihiro, de longe o mais afetado pelos acontecimentos do dia.

- Eu fiquei com medo do Hehashiro naquela hora, fiquei com medo que ele fizesse alguma besteira. – Confessou o garoto, sentado em sua cama com a cabeça apoiada em Rumiko. – E quando ele pulou pra cima do Igorov eu tinha certeza que ele ia fazer uma besteira. – Havia uma lágrima solitária correndo pelo rosto do chinês trançado enquanto ele falava. Horas depois da luta, seu coração ainda batia acelerado, como se ele nunca tivesse deixado a arena e seu irmão ainda estivesse sobre o russo, fazendo com Igorov o que quase fizera a ele na Cidade do Cabo. – E eu fiquei lá, parado sem saber o que fazer, assistindo o meu irmão ser dominado de novo. Eu devia ter interferido, devia ter impedido ele de lutar naquele estado. Hehashiro poderia ter vencido se não estivesse daquele jeito, eu tenho certeza!

- Não, Urameshi. – Quinze cabeças voltaram-se na direção do líder dos Taichi ao ouvir sua voz. Koichi Yuy estava mais sério do que o normal, sentado ao lado de Satsuki de frente para seu vice-líder. – Seu irmão não poderia ter vencido Igorov, estando em seu estado normal ou não. Os Soldier of Russia eram fortes demais, mesmo pra ele.

- Você não sabe o que está falando, Yuy! – Toshihiro se desvencilhou de Rumiko e se levantou, encarando o líder olho no olho. – Eles não podem ser tão fortes assim, não viu o que o Len fez com o Igorov? Os Soldier of Russia não são invencíveis, eu não acredito que sejam!

- Eu sei o que estou falando melhor do que vocês! – O líder dos Taichi também se levantou, ficando mais alto que Toshihiro. Os outros beybladers prenderam a respiração, intimidados pelos dois lutadores. – Eu tenho uma noção do poder deles melhor do que qualquer um aqui dentro. Mesmo que Yin tenha vencido uma vez, e Bragança e Dubiaku tenham vencido uma luta na sorte, vocês estão lidando com a ponta do iceberg apenas. Por que vocês acham que Yoshiyuki não lutou ainda? Eu tenho meus motivos pra acreditar que ele pode vencer Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov em um piscar de olhos. Agora que os três foram derrotados em uma luta, eu duvido que _aquele homem_ vá continuar escondendo o jogo por muito tempo.

Ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo, pensando nas palavras do líder dos Taichi. De fato, o líder dos Soldier of Russia ainda não mostrara seu poder em batalha, a não ser na luta em duplas contra Yuy e Felipe, na qual nem sequer usara a fera-bit. Com apenas mais duas lutas pela frente, e menos de duas semanas para treinar, de repente as chances de vencer a equipe russa tornaram-se ridiculamente pequenas. Por fim, coube a Felipe a tentativa de reanimar os amigos, uma coisa que vinha acontecendo bastante recentemente:

- Bem, se essa é uma Missão Impossível, eu sou o Tom Cruise. Quem está comigo?

A maioria dos beyblades levantou a mão, animada. Kian e Ayatá se entreolharam sem entender muito bem qual era a piada, mas concordaram com os outros mesmo assim. O líder dos Brasil Blade sorriu provocativamente para o líder dos Taichi como se dissesse "viu como eu sou melhor do que você com as pessoas, viu?" e novamente a rotina de pensar em estratégia atrás de estratégia se instalou entre os beybladers.

* * *

Deitada em sua cama, no quarto que dividia com Igorov e Isaakov, Alexandrova enfrentava problemas para dormir. Cada centímetro de seu corpo doía após o castigo de Hajime Yuy, entretanto não era esse seu problema. Sua luta contra David insistia em passar e repassar em sua cabeça como um filme, com as palavras do garoto ecoando em seus ouvidos cada vez que ela tentava ficar em silêncio e adormecer.

Apesar de ter apenas cinco anos na época, lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo. _Estava brincando com seu pai no andar de baixo da casa, se escondendo no sofá para assustar o homem, que chamava seu nome enquanto a procurava pela casa sorrindo, embora soubesse muito bem onde ela estava. De repente, um barulho de explosão, a casa sacudiu como em um terremoto e a voz de sua mulher gritando deixou Alexandre Kott em estado de alerta. A fumaça vinda da escada deixou o homem ainda mais alarmado, e ele a apanhou em seu esconderijo, não mais sorridente, e correu para fora de casa. As chamas engoliam todo o segundo andar da casa na altura em que os dois cruzaram o jardim, vários vizinhos se aglomeravam na rua para espiar o que estava acontecendo. Alexandrova foi largada nos braços de um dos vizinhos enquanto seu pai, em pânico, voltou correndo para dentro da casa, tentando socorrer sua esposa no meio do fogo. A imagem de seu pai correndo de costas para ela era a última lembrança que tinha do homem, já que nunca mais o vira, sendo mandada para o orfanato no dia seguinte à tragédia. _

David Dubiaku não era um órfão como ela, tinha os pais e o irmão ao seu lado sempre que quisesse, porém a morte estava tão presente em sua vida quanto na dela, talvez até mais, e mesmo assim os dois a interpretavam de uma maneira muito diferente. No orfanato onde crescera, todas as crianças tinham histórias de vida parecidas, de abandono ou morte, e estes assuntos acabaram se tornando tabus por isso. Todos tinham medo de falar, de discutir sobre o assunto, como se isso trouxesse ainda mais mortes. Crescera com medo de acabar como seus pais, mesmo sabendo que isso era inevitável, e talvez por isso a conversa com o adversário deixasse tantas marcas.

Talvez David estivesse certo, talvez a morte não fosse algo a se temer ou evitar, afinal. Apenas seu orgulho impedia a garota de aceitar as palavras do adversário, e por causa disso, acabou passando a noite em claro, revendo não somente suas lembranças da luta, como também de sua infância no orfanato e de alguns poucos momentos marcantes com seus pais. As olheiras em seu rosto no dia seguinte, somadas com os vários curativos, contribuíram para manter qualquer um que não fosse seu companheiro de time longe dela por todo o dia.

_**

* * *

**__Esse capítulo foi pesado... Eu fiquei com medo do Hehashiro e da Alexandrova..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Todos nós ficamos com medo deles, Rumiko. _

_**Alexandrova: **__Mas claro, todos tem medo de mim! ò.ó (com um monte de chamas aparecendo no fundo para criar um efeito assustador)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Aiaiaiaia, Urameshi-san é tão violento, eu acho que ele não devia competir nunca mais! XDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Cala a boca, pirralho, meu irmão só fica daquele jeito quando provocam ele, e foi isso que o Igorov fez!_

_**Igorov: **__Eu sou inocente até que se prove o contrário, e como Hajime-sama está no controle da opinião pública da Rússia, vai ser muito difícil isso acontecer. u.ú_

_**Luiz: **__Se o Hajime-baka controla a opinião pública, nós controlamos o James! Não é, James? _

_(Aparece o James trabalhando feito louco no laptop)_

_**Luiz: **__James? O.õ_

_(James continua no laptop ignorando o Luiz)_

_**Satsuki: **__O James está ocupado escrevendo o último capítulo da fic... Ou melhor, o último capítulo antes do epílogo... _

_**James: **__(gritando emocionado com os olhos cheios d'água) TERMINEI!!! TERMINEI O CAPÍTULO!!!! _

_(James começa a pular emocionado por todos os lados) _

_(James pega o Igorov pela mão e começa a arrastar ele na hora de pular)_

_(Alice se emociona e começa a pular junto com o James e o Igorov)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Lhana começam a pular também porque eles são crianças felizes que gostam de pular com ou sem motivo)_

_**James: **__Anotem isso, pessoas, o capítulo 124 dessa fic, o último antes do epílogo extra, foi escrito hoje, dia 23 de setembro, entre às dez da manhã e às onze da noite, constituindo 23 páginas do Word. Quando esse capítulo foi postado aqui, vai ser o maior de toda a fic! Não é pra menos, não é?_

_**Cristiano: **__Você está emocionado com isso, não está? _

_**James: **__Mas é claro! Quanto mais eu escrevo, menos falta para eu me livrar de todos vocês! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! (gargalhada sinistra do James)_

_**Hajime Yuy: **__Com licença... (Beybladers ficam paralisados com a entrada do vilão malvado) Eu odeio ter que aparecer no espaço destinado à bobagens e coisas sem importância, mas é meu dever lembrar-lhe, Hiwatari-kun, que a gargalhada sinistra é de exclusividade minha, eu tenho inclusive o contrato dos direitos autorias para comprovar, portanto, se não quiser ser processado e ter que me pagar uma fortuna que eu sei que você não tem, é melhor não fazer isso de novo. _

_(Hajime Yuy some)_

_(Beybladers demoram um pouco para voltar a reagir)_

_**Rumiko: **__Wow, agora sim eu fiquei assustada... o.o_

_**Elliot: **__James-san, se o cara mau te processar, pode deixar que o meu irmão te empresta o cartão de crédito sem limite dele para você pagar o processo, tá?_

_**James: **__Oh, Elliot, você é tão gentil, tão diferente do seu irmão, eu devia fazer você aparecer mais vezes nessa história!_

_**Elliot:**__ Eu ficaria muito grato com isso, James-san! (Elliot se afasta do James)_

_(Elliot com um sorrisinho sacana se vangloriando do sucesso da primeira parte de seu plano para tomar o lugar do irmão na fic do James e ganhar o destaque que ele sabe que merece)_

_**Lhana: **__Cadê a mamãe e o papai? XD E o Dindo David? XD_

_**Mário: **__Oh, Lhana, eles foram... (sem saber o que dizer para o bebê)_

_**Igorov: **__Eles se tornaram corpos sem mente fadados a servir Hajime-sama para sempre da maneira que ele mais achar conveniente. Satisfeita com a resposta? u.ú_

_**Lhana: **__Ah... XDDD (Lhana fingindo que entendeu tudo quando na verdade não entendeu absolutamente nada) Posso comer chocolate então? XDDD_

_**Igorov: **__Vá em frente... u.ú_

_(Lhana atacando uma barra de chocolate gigante)_

_(Lhana e Yoshiyuki atacando uma barra de chocolate gigante)_

_(Beybladers olhando para as duas crianças com vontade de comer a barra de chocolate gigante também)_

_**Satsuki: **__Gente, gente, terça-feira é o meu aniversário! XDD _

_(Satsuki quebra a hipnose causada pela barra de chocolate gigante) _

_**Ken: **__Oh, que coincidência, porque olha só, o próximo capítulo é o capítulo que fala do meu aniversário! Isso não é legal?EU vou ser o destaque! _

_**Isaakov: **__O aniversário não é só seu, e se eu fosse você, não ficava muito feliz com ele, não... (olhar significativo para o Ken)_

_**Ken: **__O que você quer dizer com isso? O.õ _

_**Isaakov: **__Na terça você vai saber... ou não! _

_(Música de fundo de suspense)_

_(Silêncio significativo)_

_(Beybladers se olhando pra ver quem vai ser o primeiro a fazer alguma coisa útil no off-talk)_

_(Felipe decide que ele vai fazer alguma coisa porque ele é o fodaõ entre os fodões e é melhor do que o Yuy-baka.)_

_**Felipe: **__Bem, acho que isso encerra o preview do capítulo 113- "Meus Doze Anos", que como já disseram traz o que aconteceu no aniversário do Ken e vai provavelmente aparecer no ff. Net na terça-feira, aniversário da Satsuki. _

_**James: **__E dia que eu vou ter a minha interview na Universidade pra decidir o meu currículo! _

_(James super-excitado tendo ataque de hiperglicemia e ficando muito parecido com o Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yuy: **__James, seu aniversário é daqui a uma semana. ¬¬''_

_(James pára de pular e fica depressivo porque não quer fazer dezoito anos em uma semana)_

_**Felipe: **__Bom plano, Yuy, bom plano... (apertando a mão do Yuy) Agora o Jamie está sob controle e nós podemos fazer tudo que a gente quiser no off-talks sem ter que ouvir ele falando da porcaria da universidade dele. u.ú_

_**Alexandrova: **__A gente podia lutar até a morte e destruir a Terra no final. ò.ó _

_**Isaakov: **__Eu podia congelar a Terra e quebrar ela com um soco! n.n _

_**Igorov: **__Ou nós podíamos simplesmente cobrir toda a Terra de água, assim ela não teria mais motivos para ser chamada de Terra e teria que ser destruída ou mudar de nome. De um jeito ou de outro, a "Terra" seria destruída. u.ú_

_**Yoshiyuki:**__Ou a gente podia passar o resto do off-talk comendo chocolate! XDD_

_**Alexandrova: **__Mas como é que isso vai destruir a Terra? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Não destrói! XDDD Mas deixa criancinhas fofinhas, bunitnhas e carismáticas como eu bem felizes e com hiperglicemia! XDDD E eu não sou afetado com coisas sobre o meu aniversário! XDD_

_**Felipe: **__Vamos só destruir a Terra, é mais simples. _

_**Coro dos beybladers: **__É, destruir a Terra!_

_**Alice: **__Nossa... estamos com instintos destrutivos hoje, não é? XDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Essa é a melhor parte! XDDD_

_Beybladers cobrem a Terra com água)_

_(Beybladers congelam toda a água)_

_(Beybladers entram em uma nave espacial e dão uma marretada gigante na Terra congelada)_

_(Terra vira um monte de caquinho de gelo espalhados pelo universo)_

_(Beybladers descobrem um outro planeta pra colonizar)_

_**Ken: **__Ahá, agora vamos nos concentrar em destruir Marte! _

_**Takashi: **__O último que pensar em um plano vai ter que casar com um marciano!_

_(Beybladers se reúnem para pensar em maneiras de destruir Marte)_

_(Beybladers ficam um tempão pensando em como destruir Marte)_

_(Marcianos aparecem e descobrem os planos dos beybladers)_

_(Beybladers são presos pelos marcianos e mandados de volta para a Terra magicamente reconstruída)_

_(Beybladers de volta à estaca zero)_

_**Rumiko: **__E agora? O que faremos? O.õ_

_**Felipe: **__Quer saber, depois de ter todo aquele trabalho pra destruir a Terra e ter ela reconstruída toda de novo, eu acho que eu só quero é... _

_**Carlos: **__Durmi... _

_**Coro dos beybladers: **__Boa idéia! _

_(Beybladers s enfiam em sacos de dormir coloridos com desenhos de feras-bit neles)_

_**Lhana: **__Agora tem que fazer silêncio, porque as criancinhas querem dormir e não podem ser incomodadas, tá bom? XDDD_

_(Lhana usa um controle remoto para apagar a luz)_

_(Beybladers ficam no escuro)_

_(Beybladers lentamente pegam no sono)_

_(Mãos que teclam o off-talk também pegam no sono)_

_(Beybladers ficam dormindo até o James decidir que é legal acordar todo mundo de novo)_

_OWARI! _

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _


	121. Meus doze anos

_**Ken: **__Hehehehe, esse é um capítulo especial, senhoras e senhores!_

_**Satsuki: **__E exatamente por isso foi postado em um dia especial também! _

_(Ken e Satsuki vestidos de terno e gravata azul-brilhante aparecem tirando coelhos e cartolas e fazendo um monte de coisas nada a ver com nada imitando mágicos de shows infantis)_

_**Ken: **__Por causa desse capítulo, estamos comemorando nosso aniversário juntos, e por isso hoje nós somos as estrelas da festa! (Holofotes no Ken e na Satsuki deixando todo mundo ao redor cego)_

_**Isaakov: **__Não está esquecendo de ninguém, não? O.õ (olhar significativo para o Ken)_

_**Ken: **__Não lembro de mais ninguém importante que tenha algum motivo para comemorar com esse capítulo... u.ú (mostrando a língua pro Isaakov._

_**Isaakov: **__Continue lendo, e logo você vai saber quem de nós vai estar realmente comerando! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vocês dois estão discutindo demais pra variar, sabia? XDDDDD Se continuarem assim, não vai sobrar espaço para as brigas no capítulo, e eu tenho certeza que ninguém gostaria disso! XDDDD_

_**Takashi: **__Vamos aproveitar o dia de hoje pra fazer alguma coisa interessante! Vamos fazer o que sabemos fazer de melhor e cuidar para que ninguém saia desse off-talk com os neurônios no lugar certo! _

_(Takashi e Ken preparando seu estoque de granadas de cheiro, bombas de fumaça, tortas de glacê e outras coisas ridículas que têm potencial de enlouquecer pessoas mais normais do que ele e ainda produzir uma comédia pastelão)_

_**Satsuki: **__Ah, não, hoje é meu dia especial, nós vamos passar o off-talk inteiro aprendendo coisas úteis e interessante sobre todos os assuntos que a Zanxam-sensei quiser nos ensinar! n.n_

_(Aparece a Zanxam-sensei com um monte de pastas, folhas e outros instrumentos estranhos que assustam qualquer aluno com um Q.I. abaixo de 120)_

_**Ken: **__Oh, não! É o inferno! É o inferno! (Ken correndo por sua vida)_

_**Takashi: **__Oh, não! É o demônio! É o demônio! (Takashi caminhando realmente muito rápido por sua vida)_

_(Satsuki puxa o Ken e o Takashi de volta com uma bengala gigante e coloca eles sentados em uma mesa de frente para a sensei)_

_(Zanxam-sensei começa a falar, falar, falar, falar, falar...)_

_(Duas horas depois a sensei ainda está a falar, falar, falar, falar, falar...)_

_(Cinco horas depois e a sensei ainda não parou de falar, falar, falar, falar, falar...)_

_(Sete horas falando e a sensei pára dois segundos para beber água, antes de continuar a falar, falar, falar, falar, falar...)_

_(James começa a ter pesadelos com o falatório da sensei porque as aulas dele vão começar pra valer em uma semana e ele não quer entrar na universidade)_

_(James decide explodir a Terra para fazer a sensei parar de falar)_

_**Satsuki: **__Oh, não, hoje ninguém vai destruir a Terra, eu vou usar os meus poderes de aniversariante do dia para impedir que nada atrapalhe a aula de Zanxam-sensei! _

_(Satsuki confisca os materiais do James para destruir a Terra)_

_**James: **__ç.ç_

_**Ken: **__Hey, Jamie, vem cá... (chamando o James para um canto isolado)_

_(James vai até o Ken e eles, Takashi, Felipe e Luiz começam a planejar um jeito de atrapalhar a aula da sensei)_

_(Soldier of Russia aparecem e dizem que querem ajudar dessa vez porque, como vilões da história, precisam destronar quem quer que seja que esteja com o poder)_

_(Os oito rebeldes bolam um plano para se livrar da sensei e de Satsuki)_

_(Passa algum tempo e os oito começam a agir como criancinhas levadas que começam a se comportar estranhamente bem sem motivo aparente enquanto pensam no caos que vão causar)_

_**Ken: **__Adivinha só, as aulas estão mesmo interessantes, mas nós temos uma outra coisa em mente para vocês._

_(Alunos que ainda estão prestando atenção em Zanxam-sensei olham para o Ken)_

_**Isaakov: **__Como nós somos todos rebeldes, e rebeldes sempre têm que descordar dos demais, nós decidimos que esse off-talk não pode continuar desse jeito, e estamos dispostos a lutar para que isso aconteça!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Em outras palavras... XDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Guerra é guerra, Satsuki, você querendo ou não!_

_(Beybladers se preparando para a batalha)_

_(Primeiras beybladers voando pelos ares)_

_**Satsuki: **__Alto lá! (Satsuki faz um gesto com as mãos e tudo congela ao redor dela) Se vocês vão jogar sujo fazendo guerra, eu vou jogar sujo acabando com o off-talk agora mesmo. _

_(Beybladers lançando olhares de "por favor, não faça isso" para a Satsuki)_

_**Satsuki: **__Sinto muito, eu como aniversariante do dia já estou satisfeita com o off-talk construtivo que tivemos hoje, portanto eu tenho o prazer de chamar o..._

CAPÍTULO CXIII

MEUS DOZE ANOS

_(Beybladers suspirando no fundo porque acabaram ficando sem seu espaço sagrado de fazer bobagens por causa de uma loira CDF)_

_(Beybladers aproveitando para comer pipoca com leite condensado enquanto o capítulo continua rolando)_

20 de dezembro, sábado. _Flat_ da família Urashima.

Ken Urashima provavelmente teria sido o primeiro a acordar naquele dia, caso tivesse conseguido dormir em primeiro lugar. No dia anterior, se despedira dos amigos às onze da noite, forçando os irmãos a dormirem logo. O mestre de Fenrochi, porém, não adormeceu. Por uma hora, ficou encarando o despertador luminoso em sua mesa de cabeceira, até o 23:59 mudar para 0:00. Sentiu-se cheio de energia de repente, com vontade de gritar para todos os hóspedes ouvirem. Queria que todos soubessem que a partir daquele momento, não era mais um garoto de onze anos com uma franja inexplicavelmente despenteada, era agora um garoto de _doze _anos com uma franja inexplicavelmente despenteada. Não fez o que queria, porém, pois sabia que acordar seus companheiros de time quando eles provavelmente nem sequer estavam dormindo não contribuiria em nada para aumentar sua vontade de comemorar com ele o seu dia especial. Sendo assim, Ken voltou a se deitar, decidido a aproveitar cada hora de seu dia especial sem perder tempo com coisas desnecessárias como dormir.

Às seis da manhã em ponto o garoto acordou Nikyo e Mikyo Urashima e levou os gêmeos até o restaurante sem esperar que eles trocassem os pijamas. Sendo o irmão mais velho, tinha a autoridade de não ter que ouvir reclamações e fazer os pirralhos obedecerem a todas as suas ordens sem questionar. Não demorou muito para que seus companheiros aparecessem, um por um, e se sentarem ao seu lado, desejando-lhe um feliz aniversário variando entre muito animado – como foi o caso de Rumiko – e virtualmente sem graça – como Yuy – dependendo do grau de intimidade e as chances de aceitar as doideiras sem sentido do garoto. Takashi tentou ignorar Ken de início, mas suas tentativas falharam quando o mestre de Fenrochi passou a usar a palavra "anão" e sinônimos pelo menos uma vez a cada frase.

- Você vai ver o anão-tão-pequenininho-que-não-se-consegue-nem-ver-no-microscópio, sua cruza-de-jumento-com-anta-anencéfala-retardada-com-problemas-mentais-de-ordem-psicológica! – Explodiu o menor membro da equipe japonesa, sem parar para respirar. Instantes depois, Takashi ficou à beira de um colapso pulmonar por falta de ar, tendo que ser ajudado por Satsuki.

- Vai me desejar feliz aniversário agora? – Insistiu Ken assim que o garoto voltou ao normal. O chinesinho com problemas de crescimento virou a cara, fazendo beicinho, demorando alguns instantes para falar:

- Feliz aniversário, seu _baka_!

- Assim tá melhor! – Ken abraçou seu melhor amigo de um jeito um pouco abrupto e indelicado, derrubando os dois da cadeira. Uma nova discussão entre os garotos se iniciou e só parou quando não havia mais comida na mesa e eles precisavam ir buscar mais.

- Terminem logo de comer, estamos perdendo tempo de treino. – Ralhou Yuy, ao ver que a dupla de ouro reabastecia seus pratos pela terceira vez.

- Ah, dá um tempo, Yuy! – Retrucou Ken, empilhando mais sete torradas em seu prato. – Eu não estou a fim de treinar hoje, quero aproveitar o meu dia pra fazer coisas que eu normalmente não faria!

- O que por exemplo? – Perguntou Toshihiro, interessado nos rumos da conversa. Ele há muito acabara de comer, satisfazendo-se com apenas duas torradas com manteiga e um suco de laranja.

- Ainda não pensei direito, mas eu quero fazer um passeio pelo hotel. Re-visitar alguns lugares, relaxar a cabeça, sabe como é, né? – Respondeu o aniversariante, já de volta à mesa. Com uma olhada em Nikyo e Mikyo, acrescentou – E me livrar desses dois pestinhas que não largam do meu pé. – Os gêmeos protestaram após o comentário do irmão, mas foram silenciados com a chegada dos Soldier of Russia no restaurante.

- Olha só! Parece que a Alexandrova e o Igorov já estão melhor, não estou vendo mais nenhum curativo! – O comentário de Rumiko chamou a atenção de seus companheiros de time, em parte porque de fato os russos não estavam mais com nenhum curativo pela parte visível de seu corpo, e em parte porque fora Rumiko quem primeiro percebera esse detalhe.

- Eles se recuperaram bem rápido, não é? – Satsuki continuou o assunto, sussurrando para evitar que seus rivais a ouvissem. – Foi quinta passada que Alexandrova apareceu com todas aquelas faixas e gaze... Às vezes eu acho que eles são algum tipo de super-homem ou coisa assim...

- Isso com certeza eles não são, Satsuki. – Declarou Yuy, sem surpreender os companheiros. – Estão bem longe disso. – Os outros Taichi concordaram com o líder em meneios sincronizados de cabeça. A equipe japonesa se distraiu observando os russos por mais algum tempo, até Isaakov se levantar e abandonar a mesa.

- Hey, pra onde será que ele está indo? – Perguntou Ken, curioso. Não gostava do garoto de cabelos verdes, mais do que não gostava dos outros três, e daria tudo para poder derrotá-lo, dentro ou fora da arena. – Será que os Soldier of Russia tem algum lugar secreto de treino como a gente tem o nosso?

- Dã, Ken, os Soldier of Russia treinam na arena! Por que você acha que a gente precisou arranjar um local secreto de treinos em primeiro lugar? – Takashi não perdeu tempo em destruir as idéias do amigo. Os dois teriam começado uma outra discussão se Rumiko não tivesse tido uma idéia típica de seus amigos encrenqueiros.

- E se a gente seguisse ele pra saber? – Quando cinco pares de olhos se voltaram na sua direção, a garota tentou se explicar. – Erm... Ele não pode estar indo pra arena, não é? Não tem ninguém pra ir treinar com ele...

- Sabe, até que a idéia da Rumiko não é tão má assim... – Os olhos de Satsuki se arregalaram ao perceber que Toshihiro estava de acordo com a idéia que para ela era sem sentido e perigosa. – Ken queria fazer uma coisa diferente hoje, então...

- Demorou! – Ken se levantou, preparando-se para começar a correr atrás do russo quando uma mão firme segurou sua jaqueta, impedindo-o de se mover. Não ficou surpreso ao constatar que a mão pertencia a Yuy.

- Alto lá, Urashima. Isso pode ser perigoso. – Disse o líder simplesmente.

- Perigo? Há! Eu riu na cara do perigo! Háháhá! – Ken tirou a jaqueta em um movimento rápido, desvencilhando-se de Yuy e correndo na direção que Isaakov partira. Sem outra opção, seus companheiros o seguiram, Rumiko, Toshihiro e Takashi na frente, Satsuki e Yuy deixando-se ficar um pouco para trás para se certificar que os outros Soldier of Russia não seguiriam seu time. Ao passarem pela mesa dos russos, Yoshiyuki chamou sua atenção, fazendo a dupla parar para encará-lo:

- Se eu fosse vocês, tomava cuidado. Isaac não gosta de ser atrapalhado no dia de seu aniversário, seus amiguinhos provavelmente vão ficar com problemas. Acho melhor a gente ir com vocês também pra garantir que nada saia muito errado, não é?

Satsuki e Yuy se olharam, preocupados. Não puderam fazes nada para impedir que Yoshiyuki, Alexandrova e Igorov se levantassem e os guiassem até onde o quarto Soldier of Russia estava. A equipe de Yoshiyuki caminhava devagar, como se quisesse atrasar os dois Taichi de propósito. Quando os cinco finalmente chegaram em uma salinha acoplada a arena, seus companheiros já estavam lutando.

* * *

Ken corria na frente do grupo, sem se importar se os amigos conseguiriam ou não acompanhar sua velocidade. Takashi com certeza ficaria para trás, já que provavelmente nem correria, mas o japonês não se importava, queria apenas descobrir o paradeiro de Isaakov, e se possível desafiá-lo para uma luta. Ken não percebeu que estava fazendo o caminho da arena, até porque quase nunca fazia esse caminho. Quando percebeu onde estava, seu "alvo" se dirigia para uma salinha próxima, ligada ao local das batalhas por uma porta de madeira trabalhada.

- Hey, Ken, espera! – Toshihiro chamou o companheiro antes que ele pudesse chegar até a tal porta. Rumiko e Takashi entraram na arena pouco tempo depois, com os rostos vermelhos e a respiração acelerada. – Acho melhor entrarmos todos juntos, não sabemos o que tem pra lá, não é?

- Espera... a gente... se... recuperar... primeiro... – Takashi desabou no chão, sem forças nas pernas para se manter em pé. Com medo de ser deixado para trás, o chinesinho se forçou a correr o máximo possível, ficando logo atrás de Rumiko.

- Não demorem, eu quero enfrentar o Isaakov antes que ele comece a... – No meio da fala de Ken, uma música calma e suave invadiu os ouvidos dos beybladers parados na arena, vinda do outro lado da porta de madeira. - ... tocar música? – Os quatro Taichi se olharam, intrigados. Entre todas as coisas que esperavam que Isaakov fizesse sozinho em uma sala, tocar uma música era uma das últimas opções imagináveis, ainda mais uma música tão bonita e calma.

- Que música linda, ela até recuperou as minhas energias! – Exclamou Rumiko, pulando em Toshihiro para mostrar o quão recuperada estava.

- É, se eu não soubesse quem está tocando, eu diria que essa pessoa é muito sensível e gosta muito de tocar, pra conseguir um efeito desses. – Concordou Takashi, se achando _O Entendido _de música. – Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu sinto como se estivesse sendo invadido por uma onda de sentimentos bons e relaxantes, tipo uma hipnose ou coisa assim...

- É, dá pra sentir mesmo a energia... O sentimento de quem toca... – Foi a vez de Toshihiro descrever as sensações que passavam por ele. – Eu me sinto... me sinto importante, necessário, como se a pessoa que escreveu essa música quisesse transmitir seus sentimentos para alguém de quem gosta muito...

- Vocês estão viajando, gente! – Ken interrompeu as divagações, irritado e impressionado com as atitudes dos amigos. – É só uma música, o que pode ter demais nisso? E pode ser que nem seja o Isaakov tocando, e sim um rádio ou CD Player! Se vocês vieram até aqui pra ficar ouvindo música, muito bem, fiquem, porque eu vim pra trocar umas idéias com aquele russo de cabelos verdes metido a espertinho!

O aniversariante abriu a porta em um movimento brusco, mesmo assim, surpreendentemente, a porta deslizou sem fazer barulho, permitindo que os quatro Taichi contemplassem a visão de Isaakov sozinho em uma sala ampla com paredes e teto brancas, nenhum móvel a não ser um grande piano de cauda, onde o russo estava sentado, tocando com os olhos fechados a melodia envolvente que os orientais ouviram do lado de fora. De tão compenetrado no que estava fazendo, mestre de Comulk não percebeu a presença dos intrusos, continuando a tocar até errar uma nota. Neste momento, o garoto abriu os olhos e notou pela primeira vez que tinha companhia:

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, parecendo estranhamente perturbado. – Como acharam essa sala?

- Nós te seguimos, dã! – Respondeu Ken, se aproximando do garoto ao piano com um sorriso provocativo. – Estava curioso para saber o que você ia fazer deixando seus amiguinhos pra trás.

- Vocês estão aqui há muito tempo? – O russo ignorou Ken, dirigindo sua pergunta para Toshihiro, o que deixou o japonês visivelmente frustrado e ainda mais irritado.

- Tempo suficiente para ouvir você tocar um bom pedaço dessa música. – O chinês respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida, antes de também fazer uma pergunta. – Que música é essa? – Toshihiro estava impressionado com o fato de estar trocando palavras civilizadas e racionais com o inimigo, e tinha a impressão de que seus amigos sentiam o mesmo.

- É uma música que o meu pai fez pra mim e pra minha mãe quando eu comecei a aprender a tocar. Ele era músico, tocava piano em várias orquestras pelo mundo, e minha mãe era a primeira violinista da orquestra de Moscou. – Nem Rumiko nem Toshihiro deixaram de perceber o rápido brilho no olhar do russo ao falar dos pais, apesar de sua expressão permanecer séria.

- Você aprendeu a tocar com eles? – Perguntou novamente Toshihiro, de repente muito interessado na história do garoto. De um certo ângulo, Isaac Isaakov até parecia um garoto normal.

- Claro. – O russo também não parecia se incomodar em conversar. A situação era inusitada: inimigos mortais conversavam civilizadamente em uma sala branca e iluminada com um grande piano entre eles. – Eles eram os melhores músicos da Rússia. Minha mãe acabou largando o emprego quando ficou grávida e meus pais se mudaram para Irkutski, na Sibéria, onde eu nasci, e por isso ela tinha todo o tempo do mundo pra me ensinar a tocar, e o meu pai me levava para todos os concertos dele em qualquer lugar do mundo, dizendo que um dia eu seria um grande músico também.

- Talento você tem. – Comentou Rumiko, também achando a situação um pouco estranha, mas se aproveitando dela mesmo assim. Ken e Takashi olhavam de seus amigos para seu inimigo sem saber o que fazer, se recusando a acreditar que os três podiam conversar como se fossem velhos conhecidos que se encontram depois de muito tempo longe um do outro. – Deu pra sentir o quanto você gosta de música só de ouvir você tocar.

- Hoje faz dois anos que os meus pais morreram. – O novo comentário do russo pegou os Taichi de surpresa. Até mesmo Isaakov pareceu surpreso consigo mesmo por dividir uma informação tão secreta e tão importante com seus inimigos. – Era o meu aniversário, estávamos viajando para Moscou no trem quando um vagão perto do nosso explodiu, e o trem descarrilou. Meu pai me agarrou na hora que o trem caiu e me protegeu dos vidros e ferros retorcidos. Eu e minha mãe conseguimos tirar ele do trem, mas ele não acordava quando a gente chamava. E o socorro não chegava nunca, eu me perguntava se eles não conseguiam ver a nuvem de fumaça preta que saía do trem, do vagão explodido. Estava frio, tinha uma tempestade de neve soprando, e a gente não podia voltar pra dentro do trem por causa do risco de explosão. Minha mãe ficou me abraçando dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem e que tudo ia se resolver. Um pouco antes do resgate finalmente chegar, ela parou de falar, na hora eu achei que ela estava dormindo, mas... – O russo há muito não olhava mais para os Taichi, preferindo encarar seus próprios pés. Os quatro orientais ficaram sem saber o que fazer ao ouvir a história do garoto, surpresos com as revelações repentinas. Por que Isaakov estava contando tudo aquilo? E aparentemente sem nenhuma razão?

- Eu sinto muito... – Murmurou Rumiko, aproximando-se um pouco mais do garoto. Quando a garota encostou no piano, Isaakov levantou a cabeça novamente, assumindo mais uma vez sua expressão agressiva e determinada, como se tivesse acabado de sar de um transe.

- Já chega de conversa! – Exclamou ele, levantando-se. Em segundos, sua beyblade estava preparada para a luta. – Vocês invadiram o meu território e descobriram coisas que não deviam, está na hora de pagar o preço!

- Era isso que eu estava esperando! – Ken também aprontou sua beyblade em segundos. Os dois rivais ficaram cara a cara. – Vou te derrotar como meu presente de aniversário pra mim mesmo!

- Então hoje é seu aniversário também, Urashima? Isso torna as coisas mais interessantes... – Isaakov lançou sua beyblade, mais uma vez surpreendendo os Taichi com suas palavras.

- Como assim _também_? Não vai me dizer que... – Foi Takashi quem perguntou, já que Ken estava ocupado atacando a beyblade verde e Toshihiro e Rumiko ainda não tinham colocado seus queixos em sua posição original.

- Isso mesmo. Hoje é meu aniversário de doze anos, o aniversário de dois anos da morte dos meus pais, e o dia que os Taichi se tornarão escravos mentais de Hajime-sama! – Comulk fez Fenrochi voar até a parede mais distante deles com um único ataque. A temperatura da sala começou a cair perigosamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Toshihiro, voltando ao normal assim como Rumiko.

- Vocês vão descobrir quando chegar a hora! – Com sua beyblade impedindo a beyblade de Ken de se mover, o russo desviou um pouco o olhar da luta para pegar alguma coisa de dentro da cauda do piano: um violino. – Agora... Já ouviram falar da música _Quatro Estações_, de Antônio Vivaldi? – Rumiko, Toshihiro e Takashi trocaram olhares que indicavam sua ignorância no mundo da música clássica, interpretados corretamente pelo russo. – Se não conhecem, vão conhecer agora. Essa é a _Primavera_.

Isaakov começou a tocar uma música no violino. Sua beyblade reagiu imediatamente, atacando Fenrochi em uma série de ataques rápidos e ritmados. Enquanto ouviam a música, a imagem de folhas de cerejeira dançando com o vento em um tarde ensolarada se formou na mente dos quatro Taichi, essa era a idéia que a melodia lhes passava e era assim que o urso polar atacava.

- Ótimo, eu me sentiria do meio de um jardim florido em um dia de sol se minha beyblade não estivesse sendo massacrada. – Exclamou Ken, tentando não mostrar o quão nervoso estava ficando, mas se traindo ao morder o lábio. – E essa droga dessa música não me deixa pensar! – Fenrochi estava em apuros, a equipe japonesa sabia disso.

- E agora, o _Verão_. – Anunciou Isaakov. A música tornou-se mais lenta, assim como os ataques do urso polar. Ken estava pronto para comemorar a diminuída na velocidade quando percebeu que com ela vinha também um aumento da força de cada ataque, fazendo com que sua beyblade fosse lançada contra a parede um sem-número de vezes, causando grandes rachaduras nelas. Quando tudo parecia perdido para o aniversariante japonês, a porta da sala se abriu novamente, revelando as expressões preocupadas de Yuy e Satsuki, o rosto sorridente de Yoshiyuki e as faces inexpressivas de Alexandrova e Igorov.

- Parece que o nosso aniversariante já foi atrás do seu presente... – Comentou o mestre de Castil ao perceber a cena a sua frente. – Não devemos atrapalhá-lo, não é?

- Satsuki! Yuy! – Exclamou Ken, sorrindo com os possíveis reforços. – Deixem o sermão pra depois, eu já percebi que fiz cagada, mas agora me ajudem a sair dessa! Eu não consigo me concentrar com esse idiota tocando essa música estranha! – O japonês colocou todo o seu nervosismo em suas palavras, mentalmente se ajoelhando perante os amigos em busca de ajuda.

- Minha música não é estranha, Urashima, você é que é! Acho que está na hora de lhes apresentar o _Outono_... – A melodia mudou novamente, fazendo os corações dos Taichi pularem entre suas costelas. Era como se, de uma hora para outra, um bando de cavalos passasse a galope em cima deles, deixando para trás um rastro de folhas amareladas e secas caindo vagarosamente.

- Faça o que quiser, Ken, só não ponha fogo no hotel! – Aconselhou Satsuki, também ficando nervosa com a situação. Sem perceber, imitou Rumiko ao apertar com força o braço do garoto mais próximo a ela – no caso, Yuy – em uma tentativa inconsciente de espantar a tensão.

- Eu sei, Satsuki, eu sei! – Respondeu o garoto, puxando seus próprios cabelos enquanto via sua beyblade ser transformada em presa de um gato especialmente sádico sem poder fazer muita coisa para evitar.

- O fim está próximo, Urashima! – Anunciou Isaakov, fazendo Ken engolir seco. – O _Inverno_ vai marcar o fim da luta! – Novamente a melodia mudou, tornando-se lenta e um pouco triste. Comulk congelou o chão, flocos de nove começaram a cair dentro da sala, fazendo os demais Taichi se agruparem em busca de calor. Os Soldier of Russia observavam seus rivais com o mesmo sorriso sarcástico, ansiosos para ver o que o seu aniversariante poderia fazer.

- Droga, eu preciso derreter essa neve! – Exclamou Ken, batendo os dentes de frio. – Fenrochi, me ajude! – O dragão de fogo irrompeu da beyblade azulada. Quase na mesma hora, o urso de armadura fez o mesmo da beyblade esverdeada. Os Taichi engoliram em seco ao perceber que o monstro sagrado de Isaakov era quase o dobro do tamanho do de Ken. – Tamanho não é documento! – Gritou o japonês ao perceber essa diferença, embora nem ele mesmo conseguisse realmente acreditar no que estava dizendo – Fenrochi, use o Turbilhão de Chamas!

Satsuki e Rumiko gritaram assustadas. A loira se agarrou em Yuy ao ver o fogo chegando perigosamente perto dela, e Rumiko fez o mesmo com Toshihiro, porém com uma cena um pouco maior. Por causa do gelo cobrindo a sala, entretanto, o ataque do dragão de fogo não teve muito efeito, não conseguindo nem derreter a cobertura do chão.

- Patético. – Declarou Isaakov, abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez desde que começara a tocar o violino para encarar Ken. – Eu disse que o fim estava próximo, Urashima, pena que você não acreditou. Foi um desperdício de energia. – O russo tocou as últimas notas da música. Quando o violino se calou, a beyblade de Ken parou de girar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu mestre caía de joelhos no chão. – Hora de pegar o meu prêmio!

Ken olhou para Isaakov, para ter seus olhos bombardeados por uma luz muito forte, mais branca do que a sala em que se encontrava. Tentou fechar os olhos para se proteger, mas descobriu para seu horror que não conseguia mais controlar seus músculos. Só teve consciência de entrar em contato com uma superfície muito fria e fofa antes de tudo se apagar.

- Ken! Ken! – Os Taichi correram para socorrer o amigo, tentando reanimá-lo. Takashi foi o primeiro a alcançar o garoto, sacudindo o melhor amigo pelos ombros para tentar acordá-lo. Quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, com uma trilha molhada bem visível descendo em linha reta por seu rosto até o pescoço. Sem pensar muito bem no que estava fazendo, o chinesinho apanhou Fenrochi e a preparou para o lançamento, encarando Isaakov mais sério e determinado do que nunca.

- Eu quero uma revanche em nome do Ken-baka! Aqui e agora! – Exclamou ele, com fogo queimando em seus olhos.

- Não, Takashi! – Satsuki tentou impedir o garotinho, segurando-o enquanto permanecia ajoelhada ao lado do corpo cada vez mais gelado de Ken. – Você não pode...

- Sabe, Satsuki... É engraçada essa situação... – A expressão de Takashi suavizou um pouco, embora ele se recusasse a olhar para a loira CDF. – Meu melhor amigo acabou de perder uma luta, e eu estou disposto a lutar por ele. Não me importo com o que vai acontecer mais a partir de agora, se o Ken não estiver mais com a gente, quem é que vai fazer besteiras comigo, discutir por coisas bobas e me encher o saco por causa da minha altura?

- Takashi... – Satsuki também estava chorando, era difícil acreditar no que acontecera a Ken, e Takashi estava prestes a fazer a mesma coisa sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para impedi-lo. O discurso do chinesinho não parou:

- Quando a gente estava em Wellington, eu contei para os garotos que eu gostava de você. Eles riram, disseram que eu era muito novo pra essas coisas, mas eu não me importei. Eu tentei me aproximar de você até perceber que você gostava mesmo do Yuy, e que eu não tinha chance nenhuma contra ele. – Takashi finalmente se virou para encarar a companheira. – Eu não sei porque eu contei isso pra você agora, pretendia deixar esse segredo morrer comigo algum dia. Desculpa por te fazer chorar, mas essa vai ser a última vez, eu prometo.

Takashi lançou Fenrochi, e Isaakov lançou novamente Comulk, curioso para ver o que o garotinho poderia fazer. Rumiko mergulhou o rosto no peito de Toshihiro, encharcando sua jaqueta. Não bastava Ken, Takashi tinha também que ir embora? O urso polar fez de gato-e-sapato com seu novo oponente, muito mais fraco que o anterior. Por mais determinado que Takashi estivesse ao tentar vingar o amigo, esse sentimento sozinho não lhe traria a força para vencer o oponente. Depois de uma luta ridiculamente fácil, Isaakov partiu Fenrochi em dois sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Junte-se ao seu amigo, já que eu sei que você quer tanto isso!

Takashi também caiu, ficando ao lado de Ken. Satsuki gritou, desesperada, enquanto Rumiko abraçava Toshihiro ainda mais forte. Yuy se aproximou de Satsuki, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. A garota abraçou-o aos soluços, e ao seu lado Rumiko fazia o mesmo com Toshihiro. Os olhos do líder voltaram-se para os Soldier of Russia, e ao descobrir os quatro rindo da situação, uma raiva que até então sentia apenas por seu pai tomou conta dele, e segundos depois Fenhir estava fora de seu bolso, pronta para a batalha.

- Já chega! Yoshiyuki, eu te desafio! – Exclamou ele, surpreendendo todos na sala.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Perguntou o garoto gênio, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Oh, não, fala sério! – Exclamou Toshihiro, tentando não pensar no que poderia acontecer caso Yuy perdesse a luta.

- Sério. Aqui e agora, tudo ou nada! – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi, determinado. Os membros da equipe japonesa, impressionados, não conseguiram reagir a tempo de impedir o confronto eminente.

- Com prazer, Nii-chan! Um confronto tudo ou nada, como você mesmo falou! Go Shoot!

Fenhir e Ceres caíram no chão congelando, imediatamente começando a se atacar. O pégasus e o unicórnio estavam equilibrados, se atacando e defendendo sem uma vantagem clara para nenhum dos lados. Os dois ignoravam o gelo e a neve aos seus pés, seus olhos iam das beyblades para o adversário em uma sincronia impressionante, como se um soubesse o que o outro tinha em mente.

- Decidiu lutar para ajudar seus amiguinhos, foi? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, provocativo. O garotinho não tinha certeza se seu irmão agia assim por se rebelar contra o pacto ou justamente para manter o pacto.

- Eu não posso deixar que isso continue! Não vou aceitar que outro membro da minha equipe seja derrotado aqui! – Yuy respondeu encarando o irmãozinho, como se dissesse "não tenho nada a esconder". O líder dos Soldier of Russia interpretou essa informação como a confirmação de que o pacto ainda estava de pé, e seria preciso um pouco de encenação para que os Taichi pudessem acreditar que seu líder lutava por eles, embora ela ainda fosse ambígua.

- Excelente! Se sacrificar por seus amigos é um gesto nobre, Nii-chan, vamos ver como você se sai... – Yoshiyuki ainda não estava muito certo se seu irmão estava ou não falando a verdade, apesar de tudo. Precisava de uma última confirmação, e já tinha uma idéia do que fazer para obtê-la.

As duas beyblades continuaram lutando por um longo tempo. Para Rumiko, Toshihiro e Satsuki a luta entre os líderes parecia não ter fim, deixando-os à beira de um ataque cardíaco. Yuy e Yoshiyuki não se deixaram distrair por nada, e até mesmo na hora de evocarem suas feras-bit seus movimentos foram sincronizados. Fenhir e Ceres eram quase do mesmo tamanho, para delírio dos Taichi. As duas beyblades continuaram lutando, até Yuy dar os primeiros sinais de estar cansado.

- Koichi! – Exclamou Satsuki, ao ver o líder de sua equipe apoiar um joelho no chão. Estava um pouco ofegante e a franja suada grudava em seu rosto. O garoto não respondeu, não podia contar para ela, na frente de Rumiko, Toshihiro e dos Soldier of Russia, que tinha dificuldades em controlar o poder de Fenhir por muito tempo, pois a energia negativa que Hajime Yuy implantara nela continuava constantemente querendo dominá-lo, fazendo com que ele tivesse que lutar contra dois adversários ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, o Nii-chan está cansado... Acho que isso significa que está na hora de acabar com a luta! – Yoshiyuki tinha todas as respostas de que precisava. Havia finalmente descoberto o plano do irmão, e não estava gostando nada dele. Teria que punir Koichi Yuy de alguma forma, e já sabia como.

Ceres avançou uma última vez em Fenhir, fazendo o pégasus ir em direção ao seu mestre. Cansado demais para escapar em tempo, Yuy foi atingido por sua própria beyblade, caindo de costas no chão congelado. Satsuki foi a primeira a se aproximar, e antes de o garoto pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, pegou Fenhir em suas mãos para ajudá-lo. Um segundo depois, o corpo inerte de Satsuki caia sobre o abdômen do líder, incapaz de responder a qualquer chamado.

- Satsuki! – Rumiko e Toshihiro correram até onde a dupla se encontrava. Com certa dificuldade, Yuy conseguiu se sentar, deitando a loira sobre seu colo, tentando acordá-la, mesmo sabendo que seus esforços seriam inúteis.

- Você devia saber que me desafiar não era uma boa idéia, Nii-chan. – Yoshiyuki se aproximou dos Taichi, sorrindo como nunca antes, embora no fundo de seus olhos anormalmente grandes e brilhantes houvesse um pouquinho de tristeza e desapontamento que somente Yuy conseguiu ver, mas ignorou. – Acabou pagando o preço, afinal. E pensar que, ironicamente, era por causa dela que você estava lutando... Acho que isso encerra com chave de ouro o aniversário do Isaac, nós com certeza nos divertimos muito hoje! Até mais, Nii-chan, vê se cuida do seu time pra que vocês ainda tenham três membros pelos próximos a onze dias!

Os Soldier of Russia deixaram o local rindo, principalmente Yoshiyuki. O gelo da sala aos poucos foi derretendo, sem deixar rastros. Rumiko, Toshihiro e Yuy não deixaram o local imediatamente após os russos, ao invés disso, deitaram o corpo de Satsuki próximo ao de Ken e Takashi e ficaram em silêncio, observando os três amigos que depois de tanto tempo lutando lado a lado com eles não poderia estar presentes na derradeira batalha contra os Soldier of Russia. Mais do que nunca agora a equipe japonesa sentia que precisava parar seus rivais, impedir seus planos e trazer seus amigos de volta.

- Você lutou bem, Yuy, apesar de tudo. – Quando Toshihiro finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sua voz saiu rouca, como se suas cordas vocais estivessem há meses sem funcionar.

- Não, Toshihiro. Eu não devia ter desafiado o Yoshiyuki, ainda não era a hora. – O uso do primeiro nome do mestre de Fenku não passou despercebido por seus companheiros, que passaram a encarar o líder com certa ansiedade. – Na primeira vez que eu senti que deveria fazer alguma pela minha equipe, acabei nos prejudicando mais do que ajudando.

- Isso não é verdade, Yuy! – Exclamou Rumiko, se aproximando mais do líder. – Eu tenho certeza que Satsuki está orgulhosa da sua atitude, e Takashi e Ken também estariam se tivessem visto o que você fez por eles!

- Rumiko... as coisas não são tão simples quanto você pensa. – O líder dos Taichi continuava com os olhos voltados para o rosto de Satsuki, apesar de sentir o olhar de seus dois companheiros sobre ele. – Eu fiz uma coisa que não deveria ter feito. Eu achei que poderia dar um jeito em tudo, resolver qualquer problema, mas acabei colocando vocês num perigo bem maior do que qualquer outra equipe. Me desculpem, eu falhei como líder de vocês.

- Do que você está falando? – Toshihiro também se aproximou do líder, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Se alguém falhou aqui fomos nós que não conseguimos impedir o Ken de seguir o Isaakov antes. Você é o melhor líder que a gente poderia ter numa hora dessas, eu tenho certeza que falo por Rumiko também quando digo que nós precisamos da sua força e seriedade agora mais do que nunca. Somos um time, certo?

Yuy finalmente tirou os olhos de Satsuki para encarar seus dois companheiros. Rumiko e Toshihiro estavam lado a lado, observando-o com expectativa.

- Sim, nós somos. – Os mestres de Fenki e Fenku abriram um sorriso, que se transformou em um abraço em grupo após a continuação da fala. – E a partir de agora, somos amigos também.

* * *

**Nota do James: **Um capítulo um tanto triste dessa vez...

Eu peço desculpas pelas poucas bobagens do off-talk e pela quantidade de drama dos últimos capítulos, eu prometo que eles não vão durar muito. E eu realmente estou muito cansado hoje, ficar horas em uma fila para o _registry _acabou com as minhas pernas... Se hoje não fosse o aniversário da Satsuki, eu deixava pra postar isso amanhã...

Eu podia fazer uma chantagem barata agora e pedir por reiviews para motivar um escritor sonolento e deixar uma loirinha CDF muito feliz, apesar do que aconteceu com ela nesse capítulo, o que acham?

Bem, já fiz. Façam uma Satsuki feliz, deixem reviews e eu prometo que acabo com o drama em alguns capítulos...

OWARI


	122. O melhor capitão

CAPÍTULO CXIV

O MELHOR CAPITÃO

23 de dezembro, terça-feira.

Há três dias os Taichi não faziam nada mais do que treinar, não desde aquele dia:

_Os outros beybladers, quando viram os Soldier of Russia voltarem para o restaurante sozinhos e sorridentes naquele vinte de dezembro ficaram alarmados. Felipe e Luiz foram os escolhidos para checar se algo ruim havia acontecido, e logo partiram em busca dos Taichi. Para sua surpresa, encontraram Yuy no chão, derrubado por uma Rumiko e um Toshihiro sorridentes, ao lado de seus outros companheiros de equipe, deitados no chão como se estivessem dormindo._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o líder dos Brasil Blade, tentando se decidir se ria ou se aproveitava a chance para ralhar com o rival. – Que suruba é essa, hein, Taichi? Onde já se viu tanta indecência? _

_- Não é suruba, Felipe! – Exclamou Rumiko, ignorando o fato de que não conhecia o significado da palavra que acabara de pronunciar. – Nós só estamos felizes porque agora o Yuy é nosso amigo de verdade! _

_A japonesa e Toshihiro saíram de cima do dito líder, que se sentou no chão, arrumando sua franja para que ela não ficasse tanto em seus olhos naquela ocasião. Felipe o observava, atônito: _

_- Como assim "é nosso amigo"? Quer dizer que a casca dura finalmente se quebrou, é isso? Como foi que isso aconteceu? _

_- É uma longa história. – Yuy se levantou, encarando Felipe. – Que começa com um ato impensado do Ken e termina com um ato impensado meu. E como conseqüência, nossa equipe foi reduzida de seis para três membros. _

_- Reduzid... mas... então... – Os brasileiros se voltaram para os três orientais deitados no chão, finalmente entendendo o que havia acontecido a eles. - Como? _

_- Nós explicamos depois. Agora temos que tirar eles daqui. – O líder dos Taichi evitou encarar os outros enquanto se abaixava para colocar o corpo de Satsuki delicadamente em seus braços. Felipe entendeu a deixa e com a ajuda de Luiz apanhou Ken, passando um braço do garoto por seus ombros enquanto o gaúcho fazia o mesmo com o outro braço. Com a ajuda de Rumiko, Toshihiro colocou Takashi em suas costas, e os cinco deixaram a sala imaculada com o piano e o violino abandonados. _

_Os beybladers que ficaram para trás demoraram um pouco para acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Todos eles acreditavam que os Soldier of Russia, por mais inescrupulosos e traiçoeiros que fossem, não ousariam atacar fora da arena, por isso o destino de Ken, Satsuki e Takashi pegou todos de surpresa. Nikyo e Mikyo, que não entendiam muito bem o que acontecia com aqueles que eram derrotados pelos russos, começaram a chorar assim que viram que seu irmão mais velho não acordaria tão cedo, e Momoko teve uma reação parecida quando não conseguiu despertar a irmã nem com seu "beijo da princesa". _

_Yukio Yuy foi um dos primeiros pais a chegar ao restaurante. Estava conversando com seu filho quando seu neto mais novo e os outros russos entraram no _flat_ contando o que se passara. Ao ouvir sobre a "traição" de Koichi, o homem ficou intrigado, e decidiu descer para ver com os próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo. Os Kinomoto e os Urashima chegaram logo depois. Kyoko Urashima tentou acalmar os gêmeos, mas como ela mesma não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, não teve muito sucesso. Os pais de Takashi demoraram mais para chegar. Pela primeira vez desde que se reencontraram, estavam juntos sem se atacar e se xingar. Keiko abraçou o ex-marido, tentando segurar as lágrimas, e Chihiko Yadate beijou sua testa carinhosamente, tentando consolá-la da melhor maneira possível. _

_- O que está acontecendo? – Fernando da Silva foi o primeiro pai a fazer a pergunta, encarando o avô de Yuy como se ele soubesse de tudo. – Está na hora de alguém nos dar uma boa resposta. Estamos a três semanas vendo nossos filhos caírem inconscientes após enfrentarem essa equipe russa sem que possamos fazer nada! Ninguém nos diz nada, nossos filhos não nos dizem nada, estamos completamente no escuro aqui! _

_- Pai, eu... – Felipe tentou chamar a atenção de seu pai. Enquanto esperavam uma ambulância para levar os Taichi para o hospital, as famílias dos outros beybladers se reuniam perto dos garotos. Todos pareciam concordar com as palavras do empresário, deixando as crianças tensas. _

_- Eu também estou no escuro! – Rebateu Yukio, contando uma meia-verdade. Sabia alguma coisa sobre os planos do filho, embora este se recusasse a contar-lhe as partes mais importantes. _

_- Duvido. O homem que está por trás da equipe russa é o seu filho, não é? O senhor deve saber bastante coisa, vovô! – Fernando e Yukio se encararam por um longo tempo, como se medissem suas forças. Lembravam muito seu filho e neto de alguma maneira. _

_- Pai, já chega! Nenhum de nós sabe o que está acontecendo, é inútil ir atrás de respostas! – Insistiu Felipe, com medo que seu pai entrasse em território proibido. _

_- Quieto, Felipe. – O homem empurrou o filho para o lado, um gesto que não fazia desde que o garoto era bebê, sinal do quão alterado estava. – Eu só saio daqui quando souber exatamente o que está acontecendo. _

_- Então é melhor preparar a barraca e a fogueira, porque nenhum de nós tem a explicação que o senhor procura. – Rebateu o avô de Yuy, provocativo. O líder dos Taichi e dos Brasil Blade se entreolharam, sabendo mais ou menos como a discussão ia acabar. O pai de Felipe tentou avançar sobre Yukio, porém o velho era mais forte do que aparentava, e derrubou o homem com extrema facilidade. Felipe fechou os olhos, tentando não sorrir ao perceber como era parecido com seu pai. _

_- Tal pai, tal filho, Silva... – Sibilou Yuy, lançado um olhar significativo para o brasileiro. _

_- No seu caso é tal pai, tal avô, Yuy. – Os dois sorriram, aproveitando a briga para dispersar os outros pais com a ajuda de seus amigos e evitar que o interrogatório continuasse por muito mais tempo. _

_Finalmente a equipe médica chegou, e os Taichi foram levados ao hospital acompanhados de suas famílias e companheiros de equipe. A família Urashima estava especialmente abalada, já que esperava estar comemorando o aniversário de seu primogênito naquele dia, não passar a tarde ao redor de uma cama de hospital. _

_Enquanto os Urashima, Kinomoto e Yadate-Takahashi passavam um tempo a sós com seus filhos, o trio que sobrara dos Taichi aproveitava para conversar. Yuy queria contar sobre sua tentativa de enganar os russos para ganhar mais poder, e tinha também um pedido a fazer: _

_- Que pedido? – Perguntaram Rumiko e Toshihiro ao mesmo tempo, curiosos. _

_- Que vocês parem de me tratar pelo sobrenome. Não precisamos mais desse tipo de coisa agora. _

* * *

- Adivinha só, gente! – Era a hora do almoço. Onze dos treze beybladers estavam reunidos em uma super-mesa montada para eles no restaurante, esperando que seus outros dois amigos aparecessem para começar a comer. Além de Felipe, Luiz também estava atrasado.

- O que? – Perguntou Koichi, o sarcasmo evidente em sua voz antes mesmo de ele terminar de falar. – Você descobriu que lesmas podem apostar corrida e por isso ficou assistindo duas delas competirem antes de vir almoçar, é isso?

- Não! – O líder brasileiro fez um beicinho exagerado, imitando uma criança mimada. – A seleção brasileira de futebol ganhou o Mundial Sub-20 nos Emirados Árabes.

- Ah, sim, o futebol, como eu pude esquecer... – o líder japonês virou os olhos, mas ninguém viu. Os outros beybladers na mesa riram.

- E não é só isso! – Insistiu Felipe, sorrindo quase como Yoshiyuki. – Como nós somos os atuais vencedores da Copa do Mundo e do Mundial Sub-17, somos o primeiro país do mundo com a hegemonia total no futebol!

- É a _Tríplice Coroa! _– Luiz, vindo sabe-se-lá de onde, apareceu pulando ao redor da mesa, vestindo um uniforme de futebol igual ao de Taffarel na conquista do Tetracampeonato, em 1994. Felipe vestia o uniforme da sua equipe de beyblade, que funcionava quase como uniforme de futebol também.– Isso só pode ser algum tipo de sinal!

- Um sinal de que os brasileiros podem ser hegemônicos também no beyblade! – Completou o líder, agarrando o gaúcho pela gola da camisa e abraçando-o. – Vamos arrasar amanhã, certo, time?

Cristiano, Carlos e Luiz gritaram um "SIM!" que sacudiu o restaurante. O prato de Ann caiu quando o baiano, que levantara a mão enquanto gritava, assim como seu colega brasiliense, bateu a mão com força contra a mesa depois.

- Sinal ou não, isso não dá o direito de vocês derrubarem a comida dos outros! – Ann se levantou em um salto, gritando e cuspindo na cara do mestre de Bropus, que só conseguiu reagir cerca de quinze segundos depois da explosão fadar:

- Ô _xenti_, tudo isso só _pór_ causa de um _pratinhu, _'né um pouco _dimais_, não? Tem tantos _ôtro_ igual...

- Carlos, não responde, se não ela fica pior... – Ayatá, que estava ao lado de Carlos, achou que seria prudentes se esconder embaixo da mesa, caso a vice-líder dos WATB decidisse gritar de novo.

- Com licença, senhor indiozinho, mas eu acho que captei uma pequena inverdade do que você acabou de dizer... – Ann também entrou embaixo da mesa, o sinal para todos os outros beyblader afastarem suas cadeiras e se levantarem.

- Ah, mais um almoço tranquilo... Eu gosto tanto dessa rotina... – Cochichou Alice no ouvido de Marie. As duas riram, na mesma hora que Ayatá saia correndo da mesa chamando seu pai, sua mãe e qualquer um que pudesse defendê-lo contra a ira da monstra Willians. Uma vez que o projeto de índio estava longe, no entanto, Ann voltou ao normal, convidando todos a se sentar novamente antes que a comida esfriasse.

- Tudo bem mesmo? Podemos comer sem sermos atacados por um exército de garfos voadores? – Perguntou Kian, olhando para Ann de um modo curioso.

- A idéia é boa, mas eu prometo que dessa vez não vai acontecer nada. – Respondeu a vice-líder dos WATB, sorrindo simpática.

- Ann, se incomodaria de posar para minha câmera com a sua cara de fúria? – Perguntou Mário, se preparando para correr assim que terminasse de falar. – Eu preciso de alguma coisa para assustar meus irmãos quando eles começam a ficar muito grudentos...

* * *

- O que foi? – Perguntou Ayatá, preocupado com a expressão aflita do gaúcho. – Algum problema?

- Mais ou menos. Lembram quando, na nossa luta do mês passado, eu disse que tinha tido uma sensação ruim ao ver o Felipe na arena contra aquela dançarina maluca?

- Sim... – Cristiano e Carlos também começaram a se preocupar. O gaúcho estava mais sério do que o normal, nervoso, olhando a toda hora por cima do ombro para ver se Felipe não os estava procurando.

- Eu tive um sonho essa noite com relação a isso. Na verdade, um pesadelo. – Ayatá ergueu uma sobrancelha, Cristiano arregalou os olhos e Carlos encarou o colega como se dissesse "e daí, eu tenho sonhos o tempo todo e nunca aconteceu nada demais comigo". – Eu vi o Felipe na arena, contra o Yoshiyuki. Nós estávamos todos no banco, parece que ele tinha apostado tudo na luta contra o Yoshiyuki, pra que a gente não precisasse lutar. A luta começou e o Felipe logo ficou em desvantagem. Ele estava perdendo, e quando o Yoshiyuki venceu...

- Quando o Yoshiyuki venceu... – Ayatá era o único que falava, embora seus companheiros estivessem tão curiosos quanto ele para saber o resto da história.

- Sabe quando nos filmes um personagem tem uma morte violenta e eles usam um truque de câmera pra fazer entender que ele morreu de um jeito violento, mas sem mostrar a cena em si? – Os três brasileiros concordaram com a cabeça. – Foi mais ou menos isso que eu vi. Aí o corpo coberto de sangue do Felipe apareceu e eu acordei todo suado com o coração acelerado. Parecia real demais, eu realmente fiquei assustado com aquilo...

- E por causa disso 'cê sugere _qui_ o Felipe não lute amanhã, é isso? – Perguntou o Carlos, o primeiro a entender como o colega se sentia, já que ele mesmo havia acordado assim várias vezes depois de sonhos chocantes.

- É. Eu tenho a sensação de que algo ruim vai acontecer se o Felipe lutar amanhã, eu posso sentir isso. – Carlos, Cristiano e Ayatá se entreolharam, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Se eles pretendiam vencer os Soldier of Russia, não poderiam lutar sem seu membro mais forte, suas chances seriam reduzidas drasticamente com isso. Mesmo assim, Luiz parecia tão perturbado por causa de seu sonho que era capaz de isso atrapalhar seu desempenho na luta, e a equipe perderia a força de seu vice-líder, o que também encolheria consideravelmente as chances de vitória.

- Eu também não quero que o Capitão lute. – Surpreendentemente, Cristiano falou primeiro que seus outros companheiros. – Não que eu tenha tido sonhos como o Luiz, mas eu acho que o Capitão vai ser útil caso nenhum time vença e a gente precise lutar contra os Soldier of Russia fora da arena.

- Mas com isso a gente estaria abrindo mão da nossa chance de ganhar o campeonato para que o Felipe pudesse participar de uma luta que a gente nem sabe se vai acontecer! – Exclamou Ayatá, começando a ficar preocupado com os rumos da conversa.

- Tu acha mesmo que a gente pode ganhar, Ayatá? – Perguntou Luiz, desafiando o gênio da equipe. – Fala a verdade. Tu acha mesmo que, com o poder que temos agora, vamos poder lutar pra valer contra o Yoshiyuki e a equipe dele e vencer não um, mais dois rounds? Nenhuma equipe conseguiu isso ainda, o máximo que podemos conseguir é vencer uma luta ou, com sorte, um round, mas não vamos ter essa sorte duas vezes, eu tenho certeza.

- Luiz, você...

- Eu concordo com ele. – Declarou Cristiano, erguendo a mão como se estivesse em uma votação. – Concordo com o que o Luiz falou, acho que não tem jeito da gente ganhar uma luta com três rounds contra os Soldier of Russia, mas eu acho que tem alguma coisa que a gente pode fazer pra poupar o Capitão e ainda ajudar os Taichi quando chegar a vez deles lutarem.

Foi a vez de Luiz, Ayatá e Carlos trocarem olhares confusos, não estavam reconhecendo o caçula da equipe. Desde quando Cristiano agia de maneira tão decidida e com tanta segurança? Seria possível que a tensão dos últimos meses e a pressão psicológica em torno das batalhas contra os Soldier of Russia fizeram o garoto crescer em tempo recorde?

- E qual seria o plano? – Perguntou Ayatá finalmente, ficando interessado.

- Juntem aqui, é melhor eu explicar antes que o Capitão volte.

* * *

Brasil Blade _vs _Soldier of Russia. 

Felipe tinha tudo planejado para o dia de sua luta. Com o despertador, acordaria às seis da manhã, se vestiria, acordaria seus companheiros de equipe e os cinco tomariam café da manhã juntos discutindo estratégias de última hora para usar contra os inimigos russos. Dormiu tranqüilo, achando que nada poderia atrapalhar seus planos. Quando finalmente acordou de manhã, com o sol batendo no seu rosto, percebeu que a realidade não era bem assim.

O despertador marcava dez da manhã. O sol brilhava alto no céu e não havia sinal de seus pais no _flat_ da família. Em pânico, Felipe demorou para perceber o bilhete deixado em cima da mesa da sala endereçado a ele. O garoto leu e releu o pedaço de papel, sem conseguir acreditar no que estava escrito:

_Capitão, _

_Por favor, não fique brabo com a sua mãe por ela ter desligado seu despertador no meio da noite. Ela fez isso porque nós pedimos. Espero que não fique brabo com a gente também, por termos decidido lutar sem você hoje. _

_Você é o melhor capitão que a gente poderia ter, o melhor líder disparado e nosso grande amigo. Você é também o mais forte entre nós, e por isso nós tomamos essa decisão. Não queremos que você enfrente os Soldier of Russia agora, queremos evitar que todo esse poder se perca antes de ser realmente necessário. Nós tivemos uma idéia para ajudar os Taichi na luta deles, e se mesmo assim eles não conseguirem vencer, por favor, lute pela gente contra os Soldier of Russia com tudo que você tem, como a nossa última esperança. _

_Hoje, às dez da manhã, nós quatro vamos desafiar Yoshiyuki Yuy para uma luta tudo ou nada, quatro contra um para obrigá-lo a revelar suas técnicas e pelo menos parte do seu poder. Se você acordar antes disso, por favor, não tente ir pro ginásio, tudo isso vai parecer pior se você entrar lá e tentar nos impedir de algum jeito. _

_Não fica brabo, tá?_ _Foi uma decisão da equipe. _

_Assinado: _

_Cristiano Souza, _

_Luiz Schester _

_Carlos Figueiredo, _

_Ayatá_

E eles ainda pediam para que ele não ficasse brabo! Até parece que não o conheciam bem! Ou talvez conhecessem, e por isso o pedido... O primeiro impulso de Felipe foi o de sair porta afora, pegar um táxi e impedir a luta, desafiar ele mesmo Yoshiyuki no lugar dos amigos. Ele era o líder, afinal, e era parte de seu dever como tal se arriscar pelos companheiros, não o contrário.

A porta estava trancada por fora. Provavelmente sua mãe o trancara a pedido de seus amigos, assim como fizera com o despertador. Se perguntava se seu pai sabia do plano também, seu pai que há poucos dias desafiara o avô de Yuy em busca de respostas para o que estava acontecendo com as crianças. Se ele aceitara colaborar, teria essa ajuda vindo com um preço? Teriam Luiz e os outros contado alguma coisa para ele, de modo que Fernanda da Silva estivesse mais do que de acordo com o plano dos garotos?

Para se acalmar, Felipe vestiu o uniforme da equipe. Sua camisa era o número 10, o número dado ao jogar mais importante do time, aquele em que todos os outros confiam e ao qual seguem sem hesitar. Bem, seus amigos sabiam como demonstrar sua confiança nele. Felipe terminou de se vestir e voltou para a sala, preparando Brighter para o lançamento. Se seus companheiros achavam que uma tranca o deteria, ainda tinham muito que aprender sobre Felipe da Silva e sua determinação de brasileiro que não desiste nunca. A andorinha arrombou a porta facilmente, e o garoto desceu os seis andares que o separavam do térreo correndo pelas escadas, sem paciência para esperar o elevador. Ganhou as ruas, e já estava pronto para chamar um táxi quando percebeu que não tinha nenhum dinheiro consigo.

- Bem, acho que vou ter que chegar até lá com as minhas próprias pernas então! O que seja! – Dizendo isto, Felipe começou a correr, ignorando o ar gelado da Moscou invernal. Não vestia nenhum agasalho além da jaqueta da equipe, porém em poucos minutos já estava coberto de suor, e ainda estava longe do ginásio.

* * *

Assim que os Soldier of Russia e os Brasil Blade entraram na arena, Ayatá se colocou na frente dos russos, impedindo que eles seguissem para seu banco. Sua voz saiu bem mais alta e firme do que o normal ao desafiar o líder adversário:

- Yoshiyuki Yuy, nós te desafiamos para uma luta especial! – Exclamou ele, silenciando a platéia surpresa em um passe de mágica.

- Me desafiar? O que vocês têm em mente? – Perguntou o garoto gênio, alargando seu sorriso para indicar o interesse na proposta.

- Queremos que você lute sozinho. Contra nós quatro. Valendo o título do campeonato. Uma luta apenas, tudo ou nada. O que me diz? – O ginásio inteiro prendeu a respiração, ainda mais impressionado. Ninguém esperava uma proposta dessas, nem imaginava que fosse possível fazer uma coisa assim. Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov se entreolharam, encarando seu líder logo em seguida. Eles também haviam sido surpreendidos pela ousadia do indiozinho, mas estavam interessados na proposta mesmo assim.

- Eu aceito. – Respondeu o garotinho, estreitando seus olhos de modo a tornar seu sorriso algo sinistro – Vai ser quatro contra um, e eu não tenho a intenção de perder.

O ginásio veio abaixo com os gritos e aplausos que se seguiram. O narrador começou seu discurso em uma velocidade tão acelerada que era impossível distinguir com clareza suas palavras, e os Soldier of Russia e Brasil Blade finalmente seguiram para seus bancos para se preparar.

* * *

- Mesmo se ele estiver, agora não vai mais conseguir nos impedir. – Respondeu Luiz, largando sua jaqueta no banco ao seu lado. A ansiedade lhe deixava com calor, e mesmo vestindo apenas a camiseta podia sentir as gostas de suor em praticamente cada centímetro de seu corpo coberto por uma roupa. – Não tem mais volta agora, time.

- _Vamo_ _lutá _pelo _Filipe_, _fazê_ a _melhó _luta das nossas vidas, visse? – Exclamou Carlos, muito bem acordado e pronto para luta. Seus companheiros ainda não estavam muito acostumado com seu novo jeito de ser, e a visão do garoto sem as olheiras enormes e a cara de cansado era um tanto estranha para eles.

- Vamos fazer Yoshiyuki Yuy mostrar seu verdadeiro poder! Esse é o nosso objetivo hoje! – Exclamou Ayatá, arrumando sua beyblade no lançador. Mesmo seus companheiros ficaram surpresos quando o garoto lhes mostrara a beyblade feita por seu pai, de madeira maciça e disco de peso de ferro. O peão "natural" era uma novidade para os outros, e essa seria a primeira vez que o índio o usaria em uma batalha de verdade.

* * *

- Eles estão loucos, só pode! – Exclamou a vice-líder dos WATB, socando a própria mão. – O que o Ayatá tem em mente? Mesmo estando os quatro juntos, sem o Felipe não tem como eles ganharem!

- Mas Yoshiyuki vai lutar, não vai? – Perguntou Alice, surpreendendo seus amigos por pensar tão rápido naquela situação. – Nós ainda não vimos o que ele pode fazer na arena, esta é nossa chance, certo?

- Até que enfim pensaste bem, irmãzinha!– Exclamou João, já recuperado da experiência de quase-morte provocada por Neuville minutos antes. – Eu agora fiquei curioso…queria saber como isto vai acabar.

- Ou se o Felipe vai entrar no meio da luta e fazer um drama emocionante que vai deixar todos nós às lágrimas! – Completou Marie, com os olhos brilhando. A francesinha sabia que não era a única que pensava assim, e que a maioria dos presentes esperava que o líder brasileiro aparecesse em tempo de ver o fim da luta, jurando que se vingaria dos russos ou algo heróico do tipo.

* * *

As cinco beyblades caíram na arena, para delírio da platéia. Cada um dos Brasil Blade tentou atacar Yoshiyuki uma vez, porém o garotinho se desviou de todos os ataques. Depois disso, ninguém mais se atacou, e os oponentes passaram a se estudar, aguardando a hora certa para a próxima investida.

- Vocês estão pensando em se mexer algum dia ou será que eu terei que começar a atacar sozinho? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki enquanto sua fera-bit surgia no ginásio, o maior monstro sagrado que os beybladers jamais viram. – Ceres está impaciente, mas eu não quero que essa luta termine logo...

- Não se preocupe, nós não vamos demorar! – Respondeu Luiz, e logo seu gato selvagem também apareceu, para alegria de sua pequena torcida. – Brance, ataque o seu novo brinquedinho! – A beyblade de Luiz começou a atacar em todas as direções possíveis em grande velocidade, sua melhor estratégia. Os outros brasileiros observavam com suas beyblades o mais afastado possível do garoto.

- Isso é o melhor que consegue fazer? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, sem se impressionar com a velocidade da fera-bit ágil. – Então é melhor mudar de estratégia. – Ceres não foi atingido por nenhum ataque, e a beyblade de Luiz acabou voltando para perto de suas aliadas, antes que o líder russo pudesse pensar em um contra-ataque.

- Experimente isso! Bropus, Ciclone do Esguicho! – Carlos foi o próximo a tentar atacar, porém assim como acontecera com Luiz, seu ataque não teve efeito. Ceres conseguiu se desviar facilmente, e a baleia do baiano foi obrigada a recuar para não ser atacada.

- Vocês não estão se esforçando, estão? – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki atingia proporções fisicamente impossíveis, o garotinho estava se divertindo muito com o insucesso dos adversários. – Eu acho que vocês ainda não estão mostrando tudo que sabem, essa luta tá muito fácil... Será que eu terei que forçar vocês a lutar?

- Brenn, ataque também! – As três feras-bit dos brasileiros se reuniram sobre os beybladers uma vez que a arara azul irrompeu da beyblade de Cristiano. Sua beleza chamou a atenção até mesmo da torcida russa, que pela primeira vez aplaudiu o adversário. Cristiano estava ficando nervoso, e sua fera-bit ganhava mais poder com isso. A sua beyblade e a beyblade de Yoshiyuki chegar a fazer contato por um breve instante, porém sem causar nenhum dano.

- Vamos lá, ataquem de verdade! Eu estou ficando entediado! – Yoshiyuki se esforçou para colocar em seu rosto uma expressão de desapontamento muito fofinha e inocente. Segundos depois, Ceres começou seus ataques.

* * *

_"Vamos lá, pessoal, eu estou chegando! Não façam nenhuma cagada!_" – Pensava o líder brasileiro enquanto esperava o semáforo fechar, permitindo a sua passagem. Estava em um grande cruzamento, com milhares de carros passando por todos os lados. A demora o deixava nervoso. Quando finalmente conseguiu passar, Felipe corria tão rápido que em poucos segundos sentiu as penas cederem, com cãibras. Negando-se a parar por mais um segundo, o garoto continuou seu caminho praticamente se arrastando, segurando uma das pernas – a que estava pior – para fazê-la continuar se movendo. Não podia parar agora, precisava chegar ao ginásio antes da luta acabar, antes que fosse tarde demais para seus amigos.

* * *

- Eu nem sabia que ele sabia lutar! – Exclamou Ann, levantando-se da cadeira para poder observar melhor a luta no telão. – Ele nem treina!

Os Brasil Blade sorriam ao ver as habilidades secretas de seu estrategista em ação. Eram poucos os que conheciam a real habilidade do garoto, capaz de prever os ataques de seus oponentes e derrotá-los pelo cansaço sem que suas beyblades fizessem contato.

- É, você até que é bom pra um estrategista... – Comentou Yoshiyuki, observando a beyblade de madeira se desviar dos ataques de Ceres com surpreendente facilidade. – Sua habilidade de prever o padrão do oponente é admirável, quase como a minha. Só por causa disso, eu vou brincar mais um pouquinho com você antes de dar a Ceres sua primeira vítima!

Ao ouvir que o líder dos Soldier of Russia ainda estava brincando, os Brasil Blade entraram em pânico. Apesar dos gritos de Ayatá de "não façam isso!", Luiz e Carlos atacaram Yoshiyuki, e suas beyblades por pouco não atingiram a beyblade do indiozinho quando o russo se desviou com facilidade.

- Fiquem onde estão, está tudo sobre controle! – Ralhou Ayatá, com o coração mais acelerado do que ele gostaria. – Deixem as coisas comigo por enquanto, eu acho que posso contra ele...

- Acha mesmo? – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki estava novamente assustador. O garotinho passou a encarar seus oponentes como um gato se preparando para dar o bote em um rato encurralado. Na arena, Ceres voltou a atacar a beyblade de Ayatá, e em pouco tempo conseguiu fazer seus ataques atingirem o alvo, para delírio da torcida russa e assombro dos brasileiros. – Sinto muito por destruir a sua ilusão, mas às vezes as pessoas precisam cair na real e parar de sonhar para chegar em algum lugar...

- Não pode ser! – Disseram os quatro brasileiros ao mesmo tempo. A beyblade de Ayatá passou muito perto de ser atirada para fora da arena quando o quarto ataque seguido de seu oponente atingiu-a.

- Bem, se não podemos lutar contra ele um de cada vez, vamos atacar os quatro ao mesmo tempo! – Exclamou Luiz, chamando os amigos para a batalha. – Brance, _Todesschrägstrich! _

- Excelente! Eu estava esperando por isso! Bropus, Ciclone do Esguicho! – Ordenou Carlos.

- Brenn, é agora ou nunca! Vôo Rasante! – Exclamou Cristiano a plenos pulmões.

- Ataque para valer! – Gritou Ayatá, seguindo a deixa do amigo. Uma explosão foi ouvida, a fumaça tomou conta e os quatro brasileiros foram jogados alguns metros para trás com a força do impacto. Se não vencessem Yoshiyuki com um ataque combinado, a chance de vencê-lo de outra maneira seriam praticamente inexistentes.

- Hey, finalmente um ataque descente! Agora eu fiquei animado! – A voz do líder russo foi ouvida antes mesmo da poeira baixar, indicando que a luta ainda não havia acabado. – Vocês podiam atacar assim sempre, aí Ceres teria um pouco mais de trabalho pra se desviar. É tão chato lutar quando o nosso adversário não é de nada, não dá pra se divertir, sabe? Mas agora eu tô gostando da luta!

A fumaça desapareceu completamente, revelando as cinco beyblades ainda na arena. Os Brasil Blade ficaram sem idéias do que fazer, Yoshiyuki estava brincando com eles e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer no momento para impedir o líder russo de massacrá-los quando bem entendesse.

Ayatá encarou os companheiros. Seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho e o garoto estava mais sério que o normal. Sem dizer nada, começou a tentar atacar Ceres, falhando em todas as tentativas.

- O que você está tentando fazer, indiozinho da Amazônia? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, aparentemente cansado de simplesmente se desviar. – Seus ataques são tão fracos que eu nem consigo ficar interessado!

Os novos ataques de Ceres foram sentidos pelo estrategista em seu próprio corpo, para a surpresa de seus amigos. Ayatá gritou quando o unicórnio bateu em sua beyblade com força, fazendo-a bater em Brance, Bropus e Brenn antes de cambalear e ficar a milímetros de deixar a arena. A fera-bit de Yoshiyuki não parou de atacar, se concentrando apenas em Ayatá. Enquanto o garoto gritava, seus companheiros tentavam atacar Yoshiyuki para fazê-lo largar o amigo. Cristiano se aproximou de Ayatá, segurando o indiozinho para que ele não caísse no chão. Era óbvio que o garoto sentia muita dor, deixando o brasilense desesperado.

- Pára, pára! Você está machucando ele! – Gritou Cristiano, desesperado com o estado do amigo.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, fingindo-se de inocente. – Então tá, eu vou mudar de alvo...

Ceres começou a atacar Brenn, e foi a vez de Cristiano começar a gritar. O garoto largou Ayatá, agarrando seu próprio peito enquanto caía de joelho no chão. Luiz e Carlos não sabiam o que fazer, em dúvida entre tentar amparar os amigos ou continuar tentando atacar o unicórnio. A torcida russa urrava, e os amigos dos Brasil Blade tinham problemas para se manter olhando para a luta.

Felipe escolheu exatamente essa hora para entrar no ginásio, mancando e encharcado. Ao ver seus dois companheiros sofrendo nas mãos do líder russo, porém, o paulista esqueceu das cãibras e do cansaço, descendo as escadas em um salto e se colocando no limite da arquibancada, o mais perto que conseguia chegar de Yoshiyuki sem invadir a arena.

- Hey, você, seu pirralhinho metido! Pára de jogar sujo e lute como um homem!

- Oh, o líder dos inconseqüentes chegou! Agora a festa pode começar! – Yoshiyuki encarou Felipe com seu sorriso mais malicioso, disfarçando-o com um olhar inocente.

- Não vai ter nenhuma festa quando eu acabar com você! – Retrucou Felipe, fazendo menção de invadir a arena. O garoto parou, porém, quando Luiz se dirigiu a ele, sério:

- Não vem aqui, Felipe! Eu achei que tínhamos dito pra você ficar no hotel, não? Essa luta é nossa, nós juramos fazer o pirralho mostrar a sua força antes da última luta e é isso que vamos fazer!

- Luiz... – Felipe desistiu de seu plano de invasão, percebendo que sua intromissão atrapalharia seus amigos ao invés de ajudá-los. – Então tá, não me envergonhem aí! – Exclamou ele, tentando sorrir. – Eu quero ver um espetáculo!

As palavras de Felipe ajudaram mais do que os Brasil Blade inicialmente achavam que poderiam ajudar. Ayatá e Cristiano se levantaram, ignorando os protestos de seus músculos, e os quatro atacaram juntos novamente, causando outra explosão.

- Isso! Isso! Continuem assim! Vamos lutar mais! – Os brasileiros não foram os únicos a ficar animados com a presença de Felipe. Yoshiyuki também passou a gritar mais alto e a sorrir mais com a perspectiva de ter que se esforçar um pouquinho mais. Os ataques dos Brasil Blade não pararam: depois da primeira investida sincronizada, outras duas vieram, e o inconfundível som de pedras e madeira sendo destruídas ecoou pelo ginásio. Os brasileiros não deixavam a poeira baixar para atacar novamente, e logo todo o espaço vazio do ginásio estava ocupado por poeira. Nessa hora, os ataques finalmente cessaram.

O cansaço era evidente nos quatro Brasil Blade. Seus pulmões se expandiam e se retraíam e mesmo assim a sensação de não ter oxigênio suficiente persistia, suas pernas estavam moles e o suor que escorria de seus rostos começava a formar uma pequena poça abaixo deles.

- Estão todos bem? – Perguntou Ayatá, incapaz de usar os olhos para checar os colegas por causa da nuvem de poeira.

- Eu acho que quebrei a minha perna, mas fora isso... – O indiozinho ouviu a voz do gaúcho vinda de algum lugar a sua esquerda. Ele não conseguia ver, mas Luiz encontrava-se sentado no chão, segurando sua perna na esperança de fazer um grande corte em sua canela parar de sangrar, provavelmente havia se machucado com um dos fragmentos lançados da arena.

- Eu estou bem! – Exclamou Cristiano, em algum lugar próximo do indiozinho.

- Eu também! Só um pouco cansado... – Ayatá riu da fala de Carlos, mesmo sabendo que essa não era uma boa hora para isso. Aos poucos, a poeira foi baixando, permitindo aos Brasil Blade recuperarem o contato visual entre eles e também com o inimigo. Do outro lado da arena, Yoshiyuki ainda sorria, olhando dos garotos para a arena demolida.

- Vocês me parecem cansados... Será que eu devia colocar vocês pra descansar? – Perguntou ele, enquanto sua fera-bit entrava em posição de ataque. Os Brasil Blade prenderam a respiração, aguardando o ataque do garotinho. Se ele mostrasse um de seus lances agora, a luta teria valido a pena. – Prestem bastante atenção no próximo ataque, porque vai ser a última coisa que vocês verão em um longo tempo! Ceres, Bomba de Chocolate!

Mesmo aqueles que seguraram suas pálpebras para não piscar não viram mais do que uma explosão. Ninguém soube exatamente o que aconteceu, foi tudo muito rápido. Segundos depois, apenas a beyblade roxa escura girava na arena, suas quatro adversárias paradas ao redor. Luiz, Carlos, Cristiano e Ayatá estavam deitados no chão, como se estivessem em uma espécie de sono profundo.

Felipe deixou o ginásio quando a torcida russa começou a comemorar a incrível vitória de seu time. O líder brasileiro estava decidido a não ir para o hospital e nem deixar a derrota dos amigos abalá-lo, não depois de sentir o quão determinados os quatro estavam há poucos instantes. Não estava mais brabo com eles agora que entedia seus motivos, sentia-se feliz por ter amigos tão especiais em sua equipe, e por eles não ficaria triste, não quando em uma questão de horas estaria junto de seus pais abrindo presentes embaixo de uma árvore de natal, algo que ele não fazia desde seu sétimo aniversário.

**_

* * *

_**_Ah, mais um capítulo dramático... desse jeito eu vou chorar! ç.ç_

**_Felipe:_**_ Se anima, Rumiko! É natal, não está vendo? (Aparece o Felipe vestido de árvore de natal) Vamos comemorar e abrir presentes! _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Hey, você não devia estar feliz, eu acabei de acabar com os seus amigos! XDDD Você devia estar sofrendo e tendo um daqueles momentos _angst_! XDDD _

**_Felipe: _**_Ah, acontece que eu não sou como todo mundo, seu bebê demoníaco! (Felipe fazendo pose de fodão) Eu sou especial, e por isso eu fico deprimido com uma coisa dessas! Como único D.E.M.O.N.S. que restou, eu agora tenho que **causFElar** confusão por todos nós! (Sorrisinho malandro do Felipe) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Se é assim... XDD A confusão tem a ver com chocolate? XDDDDD (Yoshiyuki babando ao pensar no chocolate) _

**_Felipe: _**_Hum... não exatamente... _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Droga... XDDD (Yoshiyuki fazendo beicinho de criancinha mimada e fofinha) _

**_Kian: _**_(aparece do nada vestido de elfo do Papai Noel) Olha só, uma árvore de presentes! Agora a gente vai poder comemorar o natal em setembro também! (Corre até a Árvore Felipe) _

_ **Felipe: **Vamos comemorar, gente! E fazer bobagem, porque é isso que sabemos fazer melhor! (Felipe se planta no chão e se liga na tomada, fazendo seus pisca-pisca piscarem) _

**_Alice: _**_Oh, uma árvore com luzinhas piscantes! XD É mesmo natal! XDD Vamos cantar, amigos! XDD _

_(Beybladers formam um coral e começam a cantar músicas de natal) _

_(Felipe fica escutando enquanto os irmãos dos beybladers colocam presentes embaixo dele e ele continua piscando) _

_(Coral dos beybladers canta várias músicas de natal) _

_(Felipe fica cansado de ficar de pé como árvore de natal e decide se sentar e abrir os presentes, ainda piscando) _

**_Felipe: _**_(Abrindo um dos presentes que não é dele) Oh, nossa, Toshihiro, que presente lindo esse! Acho que a garota dos seus sonhos vai gostar... _

_(No coral, Toshihiro começa a ficar vermelho, vermelho, vermelho...) _

**_Rumiko: _**_O que foi, TOshihiro? Alguma coisa errada? (Rumiko tentando olhar para o Toshihiro, mas não conseguindo porque a luz vermelha do rosto dele é tão brilhante quanto o pisca-pisca do Felipe) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Não, Rumiko, nada... (Toshihiro sai correndo até o Felipe pra pegar o presente que ele abriu) _

_(Toshihiro e Felipe começam a brigar) _

_(Toshihiro se queima com as luzes dos pisca-pisca) _

_(Felipe se queima com a luz da cara do Toshihiro, que ficou ainda mais brilhante e perigosa) _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ah, eu adoro quando meus inimigos ficam se matando entre eles eeu posso me divertir às custas deles! XDDD _

**_Koichi: _**_Você apareceu bastante nesse capítulo, não é? ¬¬'' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_É, apareci. XD E arrasei também, não concorda, Nii-chan traidor? XDD _

**_Koichi: _**_Eu respondo depois que a gente lutar. ¬¬'' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Ah, mas quando a gente lutar eu vou te transformar no escravo do papai de novo, então o Nii-chan não vai poder responder! XDD _

**_Koichi: _**_Isso é o que veremos! ¬¬'' _

**_Alexandrova: _**_Mal posso esperar para a final! ò.ó _Time to kick some asses! ò.ó

**_Igorov: _**_Falta pouco agora. u.ú Começamos no capítulo depois do próximo... u.ú _

_(Aparece o James em uma nuvem de fumaça) _

_(James cai em cima do Toshihiro e do Felipe que ainda brigam pelo presente) _

_(James queima a bunda com os pisca-pisca do Felipe e sai por aí pulando com o popô no chão pra aliviar a dor) _

**_James: _**_Ah, droga! ç.ç Eu sempre me ferro nesses off-talks! TT.TT (James depression-mode on) _

**_Ann: _**_Oh, Jamie, não fala assim… _

**_Alice: _**_É, não é sempre que isto acontece assim... XD _

**_Ann: _**_Essa é a primeira vez que você queima a poupança com pisca-pisca, normalmente a gente faz coisas mais normais como te espancar até a morte, não acha que isso é uma evolução? n.n (Sorrisinho simpático e manipulador da Ann) _

**_James: _**_Ah, sabe que você tem razão, Ann... (James manipulado pelo sorrisinho simpático e manipulador da Ann) Realmente nós estamos evoluindo nessa fic... Agora que faltam só mais dez capítulos pro final... _

_(Todos os beybladers param de fazer o que estavam fazendo ao ouvirem que faltam só dez capítulos) _

**_Marie: _**_Ah, não! O.O _

**_Isaakov: _**_Como é que pode faltar tão pouco? O.O _

**_Mário: _**_Está chegando no fim! O.O _

**_Koichi: _**_Finalmente... ¬¬''' _

**_Personagem desconhecido da fase dois de Beyblade 2: _**_Já estava mais do que na hora! ò.ó _

**_Outro personagem desconhecido da fase dois de Beyblade 2: _**_Eu achei que eu nunca fosse aparecer! Espero que essa tenha sido a última vez que o meu aniversário tenha sido ignorado! Eu odeio quando o meu aniversário é ignorado! ò.ó _

**_E mais um personagem desconhecido da fase dois de Beyblade 2: _**_Quem mandou nascer em 11 de setembro? Pelo menos não é o _seu _aniversário que só acontece uma vez a cada quatro anos! ò.ó _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, (passa um caminhão carregando uma coleção de pisca-pisca)-kun, pensa pelo lado bom, ano que vem você vai poder ter sua fic de aniversário postada no dia 29 de fevereiro sem problemas, não é? n.n _

**_O personagem desconhecido da fase dois de Beyblade 2 que falou um pouco antes da Rumiko: _**_É, isso é verdade. Espero que o Jamie-baka faça isso mesmo. ¬¬'' _

**_James: _**_Ora, mas claro que eu não vou perder a oportunidade de postar uma fic em 29 de fevereiro! Uma oportunidade dessas só acontece a cada quatro anos, afinal! (Tapinha no ombro do personagem da fase dois de Beyblade 2 que teve a infelicidade de nascer nessa data tão complicada) _

_Aliás, falando em aniversários, eu vou fazer o máximo que eu puder para postar a fic do Erik no dia do aniversário dele, mas isso vai significar que o próximo capítulo dessa fic, o capítulo de natal (Felipe no fundo pulando e balançando os pisca-pisca) vai aparecer só na terça que vem. Eu sinto muito, mas eu vou viajar nesse fim de semana para o _Loch Ness _procurar o monstro do Lago Ness pra comemorar o meu aniversário! n.n _

_(Beybladers com inveja do James porque ele pode viajar no aniversário dele enquanto eles só recebem fics de cerca de quatro páginas) _

**_Alice: _**_Então voltas a tempo de postar a fic do Erik? XDD _

**_James: _**_Eu volto no domingo, posto a fic na segunda e o capítulo na terça! (Nice-guy pose) _

**_Alice: _**_Oh, que bom! XDDD _

**_Felipe: _**_Em todo o caso... Quem está comigo para comemorar o natal em setembro, mesmo sabendo que o capítulo de natal só sai em outubro e o natal pra valer é só em dezembro? _

**_Todos os beybladers (incluindo os da fase dois): _**_EU!/o/ _

_(Beybladers começam a gritar as músicas de natal muito, muito, muito alto) _

_(Beybladers saem por aí gritando muito, muito, muito alto as músicas de natal) _

_(Pessoas inocentes que aparecem pelo caminho dos beybladers – eles foram pagos para fazer a figuração no off-talk – ficam com problemas auditivos por causa das músicas muito, muito, muito altas cantadas pelos beybladers) _

_(Líderes mundiais decidem que os beybladers e suas músicas muito, muito, muito altas são um perigo para a ordem mundial e a integridade física de todos os habitantes do planeta) _

_(Beybladers caçados pela CIA e colocados em uma sala à prova de som) _

_(Beybladers usam a genialidade do Yoshiyuki e a força física do Koichi para quebrar a sala e fugir da CIA) _

_(E de vingaça... ELES DESTROEM A TERRA! XDDD) _

_OWARI _

_- James e beybladers destruindo a Terra de um jeito cada vez mais esdrúxulo -_


	123. Merry Christmas to you

CAPÍTULO CXV

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU!

25 de dezembro, quinta-feira. Manhã de natal.

_As paredes eram de pedra. Estava em uma espécie de túnel frio e úmido com paredes de pedras escuras e cobertas de limo, iluminado apenas por uma série de tochas de chamas azuladas colocadas na altura de sua cabeça. Não era possível saber o que estava a sua frente, nem o que havia a suas costas. Achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, Rumiko seguiu em frente, ocasionalmente ouvindo gritos de vozes familiares e o barulho de metal batendo contra pedras. Ao olhar para os lados, porém, só vi as tochas penduradas nas paredes, os sons que ouvira não passavam de ecos. _

_Por fim o corredor terminou em uma porta de madeira de aparência mofada e velha, apesar dos adornos muito bem trabalhados. Os ecos silenciaram, a temperatura caiu consideravelmente e Rumiko começou a tremer. Quando começou a se perguntar por quanto tempo mais teria que ficar ali, a porta se abriu, e a luz tomou conta do corredor antes sombrio. _

Rumiko acordou com o susto. Ao abrir os olhos, as lembranças do sonho foram apagadas pela empolgação da garota, que pulou da cama ao ver a pilha de presentes montada cuidadosamente em seus pés. Hikaru soltou um gritinho feliz, espionando a irmã pelas grades de seu berço colocado ao lado da cama da garota. Quando os Higurashi se instalaram no hotel, a idéia era colocar o berço no quarto dos pais, assim eles poderiam cuidar do bebê quando ele acordasse à noite sem incomodar a sua filha mais velha, porém Rumiko insistira veementemente que queria o irmãozinho em seu quarto, mesmo que ele chorasse muito durante a noite e não a deixasse dormir. Sazuke tentou alertar a filha de que o bebê costumava chorar muito, acordando-a pelo menos três vezes por noite, mas Rumiko não a ouviu, e, para assombro de seus pais, uma vez junto da irmã Hikaru parara de incomodar durante a noite.

- Hey, Hikaru, é natal! Feliz natal, Hikaru! – Exclamou a garota, tirando o bebê do berço e desajeitadamente colocando-o em seu colo. – Quer me ajudar a abrir os presentes? Olha só quantos presentes eu ganhei! – Hikaru fez outro som estranho, e babou um pouco enquanto agitava suas pequenas mãozinhas em direção à pilha nos pés da cama. – É, nós vamos abrir os presentes! Começando por este aqui... – Rumiko escolheu um dos maiores embrulhos da pilha, um pacote retangular envolto em papel dourado com uma fita azul. – De quem será? – A garota girou o pacote em suas mãos à procura de uma indicação de quem mandara, e ficou feliz ao ver o nome de Keiko e de Takashi no embrulho. – Oh, Keiko-sensei lembrou de mim! O que será que é? – Hikaru sorriu, tentando agarrar o pacote também. Rumiko rapidamente rasgou o papel dourado, soltando um gritinho sufocado ao descobrir uma caixa preta com as inscrições "Uma beyblade especial para uma beyblader especial" gravadas em tinta dourada.

O presente de Keiko consistia em um kit completo _high-tech_ com lançador, correia e beyblade personalizadas. A nova Fenki tinha um aspecto mais letal, seu anel de ataque tinha um _design _arrojado, de aspecto mais agressivo, que poderia ter intimidado Rumiko se ela não estivesse tão feliz. O lançador era marrom, imitando a terra, e lembrava um arco-e-flecha como o que seu adorado centauro portava. Foi com muito custo que Rumiko colocou este presente de lado – longe do alcance das mãos e boca de seu irmãozinho – e apanhou o próximo presente da pilha.

A etiqueta indicava que o embrulho retangular e muito pesado era um presente de Zanxam-sensei. Antes mesmo de rasgar o papel colorido que o envolvia, Rumiko já sabia o que ele escondia. Não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar uma série de livros sobre todas as matérias que ela tinha dificuldades na escola por trás do papel de presente mais colorido da pilha. A japonesa não precisou de muito esforço para colocar este presente de lado, e por causa disso não percebeu o olhar curioso e interessado que seu irmãozinho lançou à série de papéis encadernados em capa dura abandonados ao lado da nova beyblade e lançador.

O próximo presente da pilha era de seus pais: um álbum de fotografia. A garota não entendeu imediatamente a utilidade do presente até abri-lo e encontrar uma série de reportagens de jornal narrando as vitórias de sua equipe ao longo dos torneios continentais, com fotos e tudo mais. Na última página, uma foto de cada membro da equipe que não havia sido tirada de nenhum jornal. Rumiko reconheceu a foto que tirara em Sapporo, um dia antes de voltar para casa nas férias de ano novo, há quase um ano atrás, porém não reconheceu as fotos de seus amigos. Não podia imaginar quando Takashi deixara alguém tirar uma foto sua com uma roupa gigante com a bainha das calças dobradas dezenas de vezes e as mangas do casaco arrastando no chão, nem como alguém conseguira captar o exato momento em que Ken arrotava os cinco pratos de rabanete com cebola, alho e frango frito que comera em um almoço na Nova Zelândia. Em sua foto, Satsuki estava sentada em uma mesa lendo um livro de literatura, muito concentrada, provavelmente nem percebera a presença do fotógrafo. O retrato de Yuy talvez fosse o mais estranho de todos: focava o garoto da cintura para cima, e ele estava inegavelmente sorrindo. Rumiko se demorou um pouco mais observando a foto de Toshihiro. Era sem dúvida muito recente, o pequeno arranhão no rosto do garoto conseguido quando um pedaço de metal voador desprendido de uma estante velha do depósito de vassouras vôo em sua direção há uma semana já estava lá. O garoto estava vestindo um casacão grosso, parado de fora do hotel em um dia de neve. Inclinado para ficar mais próximo da câmera, fazia um coração com suas mãos, sorrindo alegremente.

Como se por ironia do destino, o próximo presente que Rumiko apanhou era do chinês trançado: uma caixinha pequena embrulhada com um papel azul-bebê. Curiosa, Rumiko abriu rapidamente a caixinha e quase deixou seu conteúdo cair com a surpresa. Não podia imaginar quando seu amigo tivera tempo de ir às compras, ainda mais ir às compras e comprar um colar de ouro com um pingente de coração. A jóia era muito bonita e reluzente, bem trabalhada, e o coração se abria, revelando duas fotinhos, uma em cada metade. A primeira mostrava o rosto sorridente de Rumiko, e a segunda um Toshihiro envergonhado. Havia um bilhetinho junto com o presente escrito "para nos dar boa sorte semana que vem. Feliz Natal, Rumiko"

Depois de ver o presente do garoto, o coração de Rumiko acelerou. Ainda havia muito presentes em sua pilha, porém ela não sentia mais vontade de abri-los, a única coisa que queria no momento era falar com Toshihiro, perguntar-lhe onde conseguira achar o colar, e onde conseguira o dinheiro para comprar uma coisa tão obviamente cara. Olhou para Hikaru, e como o bebê sorriu para ela, acabou levando-o consigo para fora do _flat_. Seus pais não haviam acordado ainda, aparentemente, mas ela tinha certeza que o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre seu companheiro de time. A garota não precisou dar cinco passos para ficar frente ao _flat _dos Urameshi, de número 702, já que o seu _flat _era na imediata diagonal deste, o número 703.

Rumiko bateu na porta. Hikaru estava seguro em uma espécie de mochila especial para carregar bebês em suas costas, e a correntinha com o pingente encontrava-se bem segura espremida em sua mão.

* * *

Toshihiro acordou cedo, ansioso para abrir a pilha de presentes que sabia que receberia. Talvez Hehashiro tivesse razão quando dizia que ele era muito mimado, sempre recebia muitos presentes em ocasiões festivas, muitos mais do que seus amigos Blue Fish. O natal daquele ano pelo visto não seria diferente.

Assim como Rumiko, o primeiro presente que Toshihiro abriu foi o de Keiko e Takashi, para encontrar um novo Fenku melhorado e um lançador em forma de rabo de peixe que deixou o chinês rindo sozinho por vários minutos. Com certeza a idéia do _design _era toda de Takashi. Em poucos minutos, também desembrulhara um livro sobre as criaturas mitológicas, presente de seu irmão, um livro de geografia que para ele tinha a grossura de uma Bíblia e representava a última tortura – obviamente um presente de Zanxam-sensei, e uma lanterna de bolso decorada com peixinhos e algas marinhas, presente de Daitenji-san. A princípio, o garoto não entendeu exatamente qual seria a utilidade prática do presente, porém o presidente da BBA havia deixado uma nota junto com a lanterna, dizendo ele deveria mantê-la sempre consigo que logo, logo, ela se provaria muito útil.

- Será que a Rumiko já está acordada? – Ponderou ele, ao notar um pequeno embrulho vermelho identificado como sendo de Rumiko. A japonesa havia dito que, por causa dos treinos, pediria para seus pais fazerem as compras de natal para ela, garantindo que seus amigos recebessem presentes. O garoto sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia em que foi atrás do presente da garota:

_Estava ainda na Islândia, no meio do Torneio Europeu, antes do fatídico dia em que Takashi deixara escapar para Rumiko que seu compatriota nutria certos sentimentos por ela. Enquanto pensava em uma maneira de contar tudo para Rumiko, fora abordado por ninguém menos do que Christie Robert durante uma folga nos treinamentos. _

_- Hey, que bicho te mordeu pra ficar assim tão calado e compenetrado de repente? – Perguntou ela, assustando-o. Nem sequer percebera sua presença. _

_- Ah... eu..._

_- Não precisa dizer nada! – Os olhos da garota começaram a brilhar de um modo assustador, enquanto ela envolvia suas mãos com as dela e aproximava seu rosto do dele como uma atriz dramática no meio do clímax de uma peça. – Eu já entendi o que tanto atormenta seu coração de jovem apaixonado ansioso para descobrir os prazeres escondidos na troca de afetos com uma pessoa especial! Oh, como é ruim e estressante amar sem saber se é correspondido, se é querido de volta da mesma maneira pela pessoa mais importe em sua vida!_

_- Christie... onde você que chegar? – Perguntou ele, começando a ficar nervoso com a atitude da garota. _

_- Oh, Toshihiro! É tão lindo vê-lo apaixonado, ainda mais por uma companheira de time! Sua história de amor nem bem começou e já poderia virar assunto de um épico dramático shakesperiano! Eu estou disposta a ajudá-lo a conquistar sua amada! Vamos, não temos tempo a perder! _

_Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para impedir, a dupla pegava um táxi na entrada do hotel rumo ao maior shopping centre da cidade. Lá, Christie tirou do bolso um dos vários cartões de crédito de Franklin e começou a arrastar o garoto pelos corredores do prédio, apontando as coisas que deixariam qualquer garota derretida de paixão. O chinês ignorou grande parte dos discursos dramáticos da garota em frente a lojas de roupas, calçados, sorveterias e supermercados. Tinha certeza que Rumiko não se apaixonaria por ele só por causa de um sorvete de pistache ou um par de chinelos novos. Um dos discursos da garota, porém, chamou sua atenção. Eles estavam na frente de uma joalheira, e a vitrine estava cheia de colares, pingentes, brincos e pulseiras dourados, prateados ou incrustados com pedras brilhantes. _

_- ... E qualquer garota adoraria receber um colar de ouro e brilhantes, de preferência um que se parta em dois, para cada um do par romântico manter uma metade, como lembrança de que são apenas parte de um grande todo, e que sozinhos estarão sempre incompletos! Claro que um anel de diamantes não cairia mal, mas vai ficar com cara de pedido de casamento, e eu sei que nem você, nem Rumiko estão pensando nisso do mesmo jeito que eu e Franklin, então..._

_- Você e o Franklin estão pensando em se casar? – Interrompeu o chinês. Quando encarou a garota para fazer a pergunta, avistou o colar com o pingente de coração, e na mesma hora entrou na loja, com o sentimento de finalmente ter encontrado o que queria. Não prestou muita atenção na resposta de Christie, embora se lembrasse de ouvir as palavras "compromisso", "futuro promissor" e "dinheiro" algumas vezes no discurso da garota. _

_A atendente da loja ficou surpresa ao ver um garoto de treze anos pedindo para ver uma jóia daquelas, e ficou mais surpresa ainda ao perceber que o garoto tinha dinheiro para pagar por ela. No momento, ele teria que usar o cartão de Franklin, mas quando voltassem para o hotel, faria questão de pagar ao britânico, afinal, era o _seu _presente para Rumiko, e teria que pagar por ele, mesmo que custasse todo o dinheiro economizado por ele nos últimos treze anos. _

- Bem, quem poderia adivinhar que haveria alguma coisa de útil nos discursos da Christie de vez em quando, não é? Espero que a Rumiko goste do presente, me deu trabalho arrumar fotos que coubessem naquele coração...

O som de alguém batendo na porta tirou-o de seus devaneios. Toshihiro se levantou, esquecendo que ainda estava de pijamas, e correu para atender. Não sabia muito bem o que esperar, mas com certeza não contava com a visão de Rumiko de camisola de fadinha cor-de-rosa com um bebê nas costas olhando para ele como se não se lembrasse como falar. O chinês fez menção de se aproximar, e a garota pulou em cima dele, abraçando-o com os olhos marejados.

- Ah, Toshihiro! Obrigada! Obrigada! Eu adorei o seu presente! É o melhor presente de natal que eu podia ter ganhado! – Rumiko apertou mais o abraço. O garoto podia sentir as lágrimas dela molhando seu pescoço, e a abraçou de volta, tomando cuidado para não machucar Hikaru.

- Hey, não foi nada, foi só... – Toshihiro não estava muito certo do que dizer. Sentia seu rosto ficar cada vez mais quente, com certeza devia estar muito parecido com um tomate naquele momento.

- Claro que foi! Você deve ter gastado muito dinheiro com isso! E eu nem percebi quando você saiu pra comprar! – Retrucou a japonesa. O mestre de Fenku achou que seria muito inadequado continuar na entrada do _flat _por muito mais tempo, e delicadamente conduziu a garota para dentro, sentando-a no sofá e se acomodando ao seu lado. – Onde você comprou isso? Quando? E com que dinheiro? – Perguntou ela, apontando para o pingente em sua mão. A garota, apesar de feliz, parecia preocupada, como se suspeitasse que o amigo tivesse feito alguma coisa ilegal para comprar o presente.

- Não precisa se preocupar, eu não roubei nenhum banco pra comprar isso. – Toshihiro riu ao responder, e Rumiko o imitou, um pouco mais aliviada. – Eu já tinha isso há muito tempo, na verdade. Comprei ainda na Islândia, antes do aniversário do Takashi. A Christie me achou no meio de uma folga do treino e me arrastou para o shopping. No momento que eu vi esse colar, sabia que devia comprar pra você, e planejava te dar depois de te contar que estava gostando de você, mas o Takashi estragou meus planos. Aí eu acabei esquecendo que tinha comprado isso e só lembrei na hora de arrumar as malas para mudar de _flat_ quando nossos pais chegaram e decidi que esse seria o seu presente de natal.

- Uau... Você deve ter gastado muito dinheiro, Toshihiro! Como conseguiu comprar uma coisa dessas? – Apesar de cada vez mais feliz e impressionada, Rumiko ainda estava preocupada. Toshihiro riu novamente ao lembrar da atendente da loja.

- Na loja eu usei o cartão do Franklin, a Christie sempre disse que não ia para a rua sem ele, mas quando chegamos no hotel, eu fiz questão de pagar pra ele, afinal o presente era meu, eu tinha que usar o meu dinheiro. – O chinês ficou ainda mais corado de repente, e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de encarar seus joelhos. – Eu usei o dinheiro que eu estava guardando pra tentar comprar um pequeno apartamento em Tóquio quando terminasse a escola em Xigaze, pra que eu pudesse fazer faculdade lá.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Os olhos de Rumiko aumentaram de tamanho consideravelmente. A garota sentiu uma súbita vontade de agarrar o pescoço do amigo e torcê-lo milhares de vezes por sua estupidez, afinal ela não valia tudo aquilo. Segundos depois, porém, a vontade passou, quando o significado do gesto de Toshihiro finalmente penetrou em sua mente. – Isso é... só por causa de um presente...

- Eu não quero te forçar a gostar de mim, Rumiko, - Depois da explosão da garota, o mestre de Fenku achou surpreendentemente fácil se aproximar da garota e passar um braço por seus ombros. – mas eu achei que deveria fazer isso, porque realmente valeria a pena. Por você.

Rumiko sentiu como se o chão de repente sumisse de seus pés. Toshihiro falava e se comportava como um adulto, um homem crescido com sentimentos profundos. Até aquele momento, não havia percebido a real extensão de seus sentimentos, afinal ele tinha apenas treze anos e ela estava a dez dias de completar a mesma idade. De repente tudo mudava de figura, e ela sentia-se com dezesseis, dezessete anos, uma garota romântica derretida pelo gesto do homem amado. Seu coração disparou, talvez seus sentimentos correspondessem aos do amigo.

- Toshihiro... você não precisa me forçar a nada... eu acho... – Foi o que conseguiu dizer, encarando seus joelhos enquanto seu rosto também ganhava uma coloração avermelhada. Tinha a sensação de que se continuasse falando, seu coração saltaria pela boca. Podia ouvi-lo batendo com força em seu peito, e tinha a impressão de que a cada batida ele subia um pouco em direção a sua garganta.

- Rumiko, você... – Toshihiro esperou que a garota dissesse alguma coisa, porém a japonesa permaneceu em silêncio. Respirou fundo, ganhando forças para fazer a pergunta que há muito permanecia entalada em sua garganta. – Você quer namorar comigo?

Rumiko permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para os joelhos. Hikaru fez um barulho estranho, balançando suas mãozinhas em direção a Toshihiro. O chinês ficou olhando para a amiga por um longo tempo, mas a falta de resposta fez com que ele se afastasse, vagarosamente desviando o olhar, desapontado. Já estava quase deixando o sofá quando a mestra de Fenki conseguiu falar:

- Sim... eu quero.

* * *

Quando Koichi acordou, não esperava encontrar uma pilha de presentes aos pés de sua cama. Não estava acostumado a ganhar presentes, ainda mais vários ao mesmo tempo. Curioso, examinou a pilha de embrulhos coloridos, apanhando um deles, um pacote retangular embrulhado em papel dourado. O remetente indicava Keiko e Takashi, sendo assim o líder dos Taichi não ficou surpreso ao encontrar uma nova beyblade e um novo lançador pedindo para serem testados. Ele examinou a beyblade por algum tempo. Parecia mais forte e resistente, talvez mais ágil e sem dúvida muito mais poderosa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para o lançador: com certeza a idéia de fazê-lo com o formato de um mini-cetro com os dizeres "Rei do Mundo" havia partido do chinesinho gozador.

Zanxam-sensei lhe presenteara com livros de piadas e charadas com um bilhete que dizia "para divertir seus novos amigos" e de seu avô ganhara uma agenda do ano 2004, já com os dias de treinos marcados, típico de Yukio Yuy. O presente de Daitenji-san era um diário de aparência antiga, um pouco amassado e com a capa de couro começando a desgastar. Havia um bilhete junto com o diário, que dizia que ele só poderia ser aberto e lido na presença dos outros Taichi. O líder japonês estava pronto para se vestir e ir falar com Rumiko e Toshihiro quando os remetentes dos quatro últimos presentes de sua pequena pilha chamaram sua atenção: um deles era de Rumiko, um outro, de Satsuki, o terceiro, de Felipe e o último deles, de Yoshiyuki.

O garoto mudou de planos, apanhando o presente de Rumiko e desembrulhando-o rapidamente. Era um porta-retrato com uma moldura colorida que dizia "_Best Friends_". Não havia nenhuma foto, mas o líder dos Taichi sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções de sua companheira ao dar-lhe tal presente. Quando o campeonato acabasse, teria que arranjar uma foto dos seis Taichi, sem falta. O presente de Felipe tinha o formato e o tamanho de um pires. Ao abri-lo, Koichi se viu segurando um _bottom _tamanho família com os dizeres "_The BIG Boss_" em letras coloridas. Surpreendeu-se ao não se achar irritado com o gesto do rival, mas sim divertido com a brincadeira.

Koichi voltou a ficar sério ao abrir o presente de Satsuki. Devia ter imaginado que a loira lembraria de fazer as compras de natal com relativa antecedência, e que certamente não se esqueceria dele. O presente era simples, mas engenhoso, provavelmente comprado em uma feira de artesanato: dois bonequinhos de madeira, um garoto e uma garota, encontravam-se apoiados em uma espécie de pedestal também de madeira, e se encaravam com cara de apaixonados. Ao apertar um botão entre o casal, o garoto deslizava até a garota e beijava-a delicadamente na bochecha. Koichi sorriu contemplando as figurinhas, não imaginava que Satsuki um dia teria coragem de entregar-lhe algo assim.

Ao apanhar o último presente da pilha, a pequena sensação de felicidade e assombro se transformou em apreensão. O que Yoshiyuki tinha preparado para ele? Por que lhe mandaria um presente, mesmo após descobrir a sua "traição"? A caixa de bombons sortidos lhe deixou intrigado. Não gostava de chocolates, e tinha a impressão de que o irmãozinho sabia disso. O cartão com desenho do Papai Noel descendo por uma chaminé dizia apenas "guarde-os bem, porque eu adoro chocolate", o que nem de longe servia para abater a curiosidade do garoto. Uma vez que terminara de abrir seus presentes, começou a trocar de roupa para ir atrás de seus dois companheiros de equipe, queria ler logo o tal diário, tinha o pressentimento de que ele continha informações valiosas, se não sobre o seu pai, sobre os Soldier of Russia. Estava quase terminando quando ouviu um grito estridente de garota escandalosa vindo do _flat_ em frente ao seu, seguido pelo barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão. Alarmado, deixou o _flat_, curioso para saber o que Rumiko estava fazendo na sala de Toshihiro tão cedo da manhã.

* * *

Toshihiro ficou sem reação, apesar de tantas vezes ter imaginado esse momento em noites insones em sua cama. Por meses imaginara o que aconteceria quando Rumiko lhe dissesse o tão esperado "sim", e até mesmo ensaiara gestos e palavras das quais não conseguia mais se lembrar. Por fim a razão retornou ao seu lugar de origem e o chinês conseguiu se mexer e colocar as cordas vocais para trabalhar:

- Bom, se é assim, então eu... – O garoto se aproximou de Rumiko, pegando o pingente de sua mão. Hikaru fez um barulho estranho ao vê-lo se aproximar do pescoço da irmãzona, mas não deixou de sorrir. Toshihiro afastou a massa de cabelos castanhos da sua – pensar na palavra lhe deixava com frio na barriga – namorada e prendeu a correntinha com coração em seu pescoço. Rumiko sorriu, segurando o coração como se este fosse algo muito frágil e fácil de quebrar.

- Obrigada... – Sussurrou ela. Hikaru soltou um gritinho agudo, babando enquanto sorria. O casal ficou se olhando por um longo tempo, observando seus rostos ficarem mais e mais vermelhos sem que eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa para impedir. Novamente Toshihiro sentiu que deveria tomar a iniciativa, e tomou as mãos de Rumiko nas suas, aproximando seu rosto do dela. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mas se Hehashiro conseguia fazer isso, ele também conseguiria.

De algum modo, Rumiko conseguiu cair do sofá antes que a tentativa de beijo se concretizasse. Assustada, a garota gritou, assustando Toshihiro e fazendo com que ele caísse em cima dela no chão. Incrivelmente, Hikaru não estava machucado, aparentemente divertido com a confusão ao seu redor. Segundos depois, batidas na porta do _flat_ indicavam que os vizinhos não ficaram muito contentes com o barulho. Impossibilitado de se mexer, Toshihiro gritou:

- Está aberta!

O rosto de Koichi apareceu no vão da porta, logo seguido do restante de seu corpo. O líder dos Taichi demorou um pouco para localizar o emaranhado que eram seu vice-líder e a mestra de Fenki no chão atrás do sofá, e assim que o fez deixou escapar um micro-sorrisinho malicioso.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele, imitando uma pessoa surpresa que tenta parecer séria com perfeição. Observou satisfeito a coloração dos rostos da dupla passar de vermelho-tomate para púrpura. Mal o dia começara e ele já estava se divertindo, talvez o natal não fosse tão ruim assim.

- Não, não, nós...

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando...

- É, não... nada... nada...

- Falem alguma coisa com sentido ou eu vou começar a pensar coisas impróprias sobre vocês. – Koichi se aproximou da dupla, ajudando Toshihiro a se levantar. Rumiko também ficou de pé assim que se viu livre do peso do chinês, e os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo até o mestre de Fenku tomar coragem de falar:

- Estamos namorando. Você é primeiro a saber.

- Já estava na hora. – O comentário de Koichi surpreendeu seus amigos. – Achei que não fossem tomar coragem nunca.

- Olha quem está falando... – Provocou Toshihiro, obviamente se referindo a Satsuki. O mestre de Fenhir apenas encarou-o sem dizer nada, e se dirigiu a Rumiko quando sugeriu que o trio descesse para tomar café.

* * *

Koichi planejava contar a seus companheiros de equipe sobre o diário de Daitenji-san durante o café da manhã, levando o agora casal de namorados para seu quarto logo após a refeição para que eles pudessem ler seu conteúdo antes de ir para o hospital visitar seus amigos. Seus planos sofreram modificações, porém, quando a equipe japonesa encontrou Yoshiyuki tomando café da manhã sozinho no restaurante.

- Nii-chan! Feliz natal! – Exclamou o garotinho, correndo em direção ao irmão assim que o viu. Estava sorrindo, porém havia algo diferente em seu sorriso: havia um buraco onde antes havia dois incisivos frontais superiores. Surpreso, Koichi não reagiu até ser abraçado por seu irmãozinho, que sorria mais do que nunca.

- O que você quer, Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou o líder dos Taichi, desconfiado das atitudes do geniozinho. Seu irmão olhou para ele, parecendo levemente magoado, e protestou:

- Então é assim que você trata o seu irmãozinho? Eu só queria te desejar feliz natal, sem segundas intenções. Será que eu não posso ser um menininho normal de vez em quando?

- Não. Não você. – A resposta de Koichi foi dura, assustando até mesmo Rumiko. Yoshiyuki explodiu, seus olhos ficaram marejados e ele mostrou a língua para o irmão, fazendo-a passar pelo buraco de seus dentes.

- Ótimo! Se você quiser ser um cara chato, Nii-chan, eu não vou me importar. E semana que vem você vai pagar o preço! Até a arena, Nii-chan!

Yoshiyuki saiu do restaurante pisando fundo, visivelmente furioso. Toshihiro e Rumiko encararam seu líder, estupefatos. Koichi fingiu que não percebeu os olhares dos garotos, sentando-se para começar a comer. A atitude inusitada do irmão deixou o garoto pensativo durante toda a refeição, e por isso acabou se esquecendo de comentar sobre seu presente de natal.

Aos poucos, outros beybladers foram aparecendo, assim como irmãos e pais. O restaurante ficou cheio e depois de algum tempo Jiroh e Yan Urameshi apareceram para chamar o filho para ir com eles ao hospital ver Hehashiro. Rumiko pediu para ir junto, e a notícia de que os dois estavam namorando se espalhou como pólvora.

* * *

Junto com os Urameshi, várias outras famílias seguiram o caminho do hospital. Não era a primeira vez que Toshihiro visitava o irmão, porém assim parecia, já que a cada dia os médicos tinham algo diferente a dizer sobre seu estado de saúde. As feridas causadas por Castil ainda não estavam completamente cicatrizadas, e de vez em quando se abriam de novo, obrigando os enfermeiros a agir rápido para evitar uma hemorragia. Hehashiro era um dos únicos beybladers ainda na UTI, além de John, Christie, Len e Cathy.

- Maldito Igorov! – Exclamou Toshihiro, fechando a mão com força para não socar a parede de vidro que o separava do irmão. – Eu vou acabar com ele na arena! Ele vai lamentar ter encostado um dedo no meu irmão e no Len, marque as minhas palavras!

Rumiko, que estava ao lado do garoto, achou melhor não comentar. Tinha certeza que, caso seu irmãozinho fosse atacado, também ficaria com raiva e provavelmente estaria atrás de vingança também. Não podia dizer que entendia como o namorado se sentia, mas também não podia dizer que gostaria de estar no lugar dele para saber.

- Com um pouco de sorte, tudo vai acabar semana que vem, não é? – Ann apareceu no corredor, mais calma e controlada do que normalmente estaria nessa altura do mês. Trazia consigo um embrulho disforme, provavelmente seu presente de natal para o irmão. – E nossos irmãos vão estar de volta em um piscar de olhos!

- Isso mesmo! Nós vamos nos esforçar para isso! – Rumiko aproveitou a chance de animar o namorado e fazê-lo esquecer seu rival por um momento. – Com os presentes da sua sensei, eu tenho certeza que vamos ficar ainda mais poderosos e vamos ter alguma chance, com certeza!

Keiko escolheu exatamente essa hora para aparecer ao lado das três crianças. Também tinha um embrulho em suas mãos, com um cartão de natal com desenhos de diabos da tasmânia saindo de caixas de presente. A mãe de Takashi se aproximou por trás de Rumiko e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo a garota pular e gritar com o susto.

- Rumiko-chan, eu temo que o hospital seja o lugar mais adequado para se gritar. Os pacientes estão aqui para se recuperar, não para ter seus tímpanos furados... – Declarou ela, sorrindo para a garota. Enquanto Ann e Toshihiro riam, Rumiko corava furiosamente.

- Desculpa, Keiko-sensei. Eu não vi a senhora chegando e me assustei...

- Tudo bem, eu é que peço desculpas por te assustar. – A dirigente dos WATB se aproximou da parede de vidro que a separava do líder de seu time. Após observar o garoto por alguns instantes, voltou-se novamente para as três crianças, sorrindo com os olhos fechados. – Não que eu seja um monstro feio e assustador, não é?

- Não, esse é o papel da Zanxam-sensei... – Respondeu Toshihiro, provocando risadas de todos os presentes.

- Obrigada por sua consideração, Urameshi-kun, eu vou lembrar disso caso tenha que te dar aula outra vez...

- Deixa eu adivinhar. Zanxam-sensei está bem atrás de mim nesse momento, né? – Perguntou o chinês, observando as expressões impressionadas de seus amigos, que tentavam se decidir entre respeitar a sorte do colega e rir muito alto.

- Exatamente. E considere uma sorte vocês estarem de férias, ou isso significaria mais dever de casa para você e sua equipe, Urameshi-kun. – Toshihiro não podia ver, mas sua professora sorria, assim como Keiko, Rumiko e Ann. O garoto achou mais prudente não encarar a sensei, não precisava de novos traumas no dia de natal.

Depois de algum tempo, mais pessoas começaram a chegar para visitar os cinco beybladers. Nessa hora, Rumiko e Toshihiro decidiram deixar a UTI para se encontrar com Koichi e visitar o quarto de seus companheiros de equipe. O líder dos Taichi estava na lanchonete localizada no térreo, dizia não ter interesse em visitar os demais beybladers.

- Vocês demoraram. – Foi a primeira coisa que o líder falou ao avistar os dois companheiros de time se aproximando.

- Zanxam-sensei e Keiko-sensei estavam lá. – Respondeu Toshihiro. – Nós ficamos conversando um pouco, até meus pais chegarem. Eles estavam bem abatidos, eu não quis ficar muito tempo lá pra não ficar muito depressivo, sabe como é...

- Mas o que você queria que acontecesse, Toshihiro? – Perguntou Rumiko, lembrando uma professora de jardim de infância ralhando com um de seus aluninhos. – Nossos pais não sabem o que está acontecendo exatamente, não sabem porque seus filhos não conseguem acordar, e hoje é natal e ninguém consegue ficar feliz com isso se para comemorar com seus entes queridos eles precisam ir para um hospital e ficar só olhando eles "dormirem", sem nem poder conversar. Isso é horrível, você não acha?

- Desde quando você consegue ser tão empática, Rumiko? – Perguntou Toshihiro, impressionado com as palavras profundas da namorada. A japonesa corou, não fazia idéia da resposta.

- Não sei... eu só achei que devia dizer isso, quer dizer... é assim que eu me sentiria se o Hikaru desmaiasse sem explicação e se recusasse a acordar por quase um mês...

- O Hikaru-chan está mesmo te transformando, né, Rumiko? – Comentou o chinês, pegando a mão da namorada para começar a caminhada até o quarto que Ken, Takashi e Satsuki dividiam no quarto andar.

- Talvez. Eu agora sou uma irmã mais velha, tenho mais responsabilidades, não é?

A conversa sobre como Hikaru estava influenciando Rumiko apenas dois meses depois de nascer continuou até a chegada no quarto. Andando pelo corredor, os Taichi encontraram outros beybladers e famílias fazendo suas visitas.

No primeiro quarto do corredor, ocupado pelos WATB e Europe Fire!, Alice lia uma historinha de um livro infantil para as irmãs de Erik, os gêmeos Urashima, Jason e Elliot, assistida por seus pais e os pais de seus companheiros. A portuguesa sorria mesmo enquanto falava, e sua voz animada parecia formar uma barreira contra a tristeza e a melancolia, transformando o quarto em um lugar mais alegre do que o restante do andar. Os pais de Emy e William também estavam ao lado de seus filhos, e se beneficiavam da contadora de histórias enquanto deixavam alguns presentes nas camas das crianças.

O quarto que abrigava as Girl Power e os Blue Fish estava relativamente cheio, com onze adultos e duas crianças quase se acotovelando para poder passar algum tempo com seus parentes. Marie e Dennis estavam junto com a mãe de Elizabeth – uma das mais emocionadas – enquanto seus pais conversavam com os pais de Gaby e os pais dos Blue Fish conversavam aos sussurros enquanto suas esposas permaneciam ao lado de seus filhos. O pai de Chang estava particularmente irritado naquele dia. Aparentemente, os funcionários do hospital ainda não haviam providenciado uma cama maior para seu filho, fazendo com que os pés do mestre de Kaite ficassem para fora do colchão.

Mário estava na porta do quarto que Lily e David dividiam com os quatro Brasil Blade, e cumprimentou os três Taichi quando eles passaram. Seu irmão Uuken estava em seu colo, olhando na direção de Lily com os olhos marejados. O aspirante a fotógrafo estava tentando animá-lo dizendo que a garota estava apenas dormindo e que logo acordaria para levá-lo para passear. Dentro do quarto, João, assim como sua irmã caçula, tentava animar os parentes dos brasileiros, principalmente Neuville e Cristian. Franz Schester encontrava-se sentado ao lado da cama do filho reclamando em alemão de alguma coisa que ninguém conseguia entender com clareza. Os pais de Felipe também estavam presentes, conversando com os pais de Cristiano e Carlos, embora seu filho não estivesse em nenhum lugar próximo.

- Aqui estamos nós. – Anunciou Toshihiro. O trio havia chegado ao quarto de seus companheiros de time. Logo na entrada, encontraram o pai de Takashi conversando com o pai de Satsuki sobre alguma coisa relacionada a finanças. A mãe da loira estava em pé acariciando o rosto da filha mais velha enquanto a mais nova, de pé em uma cadeira, tentava enxergar alguma coisa que não fosse os ferros de apoio da cama da irmã.

- Bom dia, Kinomoto-san. – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo. Por alguma razão, desejar "feliz natal" naquele momento soava um tanto inapropriado. Momoko, porém, não sabia disso:

- _Felis natau_! Exclamou ela, movendo os braços da direção de Koichi para sinalizar que queria que o garoto a levantasse. O líder dos Taichi ficou sem palavras enquanto seus dois companheiros riam da situação. Por fim, Rumiko falou:

- Acho que ela quer você, Koichi... Por que não pega ela?

- Não vai dizer que você nunca pegou um bebê no colo na vida? – Perguntou Toshihiro, rindo ainda mais. Até mesmo a mãe de Satsuki estava sorrindo a essa altura dos acontecimentos.

- Bem, não é como se eu tivesse muitas oportunidades... – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi, tentando não deixar a sua ansiedade e nervosismo se tornarem muito evidentes. Pelas expressões nos rostos de Rumiko e Toshihiro, no entanto, não fora bem sucedido.

- Pois então eu vou te ensinar, Yuy-kun. – Ofereceu Natsuko Kinomoto, sorrindo de um jeito que lembrava muito sua filha mas velha. Sinalizando que Koichi deveria se aproximar, a mulher retirou Momoko da cadeira e a passou para o líder dos Taichi, corrigindo sua postura e a posição de seus braços ao segurar a garotinha de um ano e três meses de pé em seu colo.

- _Cabeo_! – Foi a primeira coisa que o bebê balbuciou ao ficar cara a cara com o líder dos Taichi, referindo-se ao cabelo que cobria os olhos do garoto. Era possível ver pequenas marcas avermelhadas por baixo da franja, o garoto estava completamente estático, como se Momoko fosse uma bomba pronta para detonar ao menor sinal de movimento. – _Cabeo feio! _– Para assombro do casal de namorados e da mãe de Satsuki, Momoko agarrou duas mechas da franja do garoto e as jogou para o lado, rindo alto ao finalmente ver seus olhos surpresos e um pouco assustados. – _Bonito! Bonito! _

Momoko continuou fazendo barbaridades com o líder dos Taichi por mais alguns minutos, sem que o garoto pudesse reagir. Toshihiro e Rumiko não seguraram as gargalhadas, não podiam imaginar que o líder "eu-sou-muito-sério-e-não-tenho-medo-de-nada" algum dia passasse por tamanha saia justa, ainda mais nas mãos de um bebezinho de um ano de idade. Se Satsuki estivesse acordada, provavelmente não teria coragem de encarar Koichi por pelo menos uma semana, envergonhada com as atitudes de sua irmãzinha. O martírio do líder dos Taichi só acabou quando a garotinha dormiu – ainda em seu colo – e sua mãe conseguiu tirá-la de perto do garoto. Antes disso, o bebê não deixou ninguém tentar tirá-la dos braços de Koichi, gritando cada vez que alguém tentasse se aproximar dos dois.

Uma vez livres do bebê, o trio voltou suas atenções para Ken e Takashi, colocados em camas muito próximas. Os Urashima não estavam por perto, provavelmente conversavam com os médicos russos sobre a condição de seu filho, e no momento não havia ninguém visitando a dupla, porém a pequena pilha de presentes aos pés de Takashi indicava que essa era uma condição temporária.

- As pessoas estão deixando os presentes do Ken junto com os do Takashi. – Observou Rumiko ao se aproximar da pilha de presentes para largar os seus ali também. – Por que será?

- Deve ser porque tem mais espaço sobrando para eles. – Respondeu Koichi, surpreendendo novamente seus companheiros de equipe ao fazer referência aos problemas de crescimento do chinesinho travesso. Graças a Momoko, o garoto não estava tão sério e fechado como imaginava que estaria ao visitar Satsuki, já que ainda se sentia culpado pelo que havia acontecido cinco dias antes.

Depois de visitar os companheiros de equipe, os três Taichi voltaram para a lanchonete do hospital para fazer um lanchinho, visto que ainda faltava algum tempo para o restaurante do hotel se abrir. No meio da refeição, foram abordados por Felipe, Marik e Daniel, os três sorrindo de forma muito suspeita. Com certeza tinham algo em mente, e planejavam envolver os orientais em seu plano de alguma forma.

* * *

Horas depois, não apenas os Taichi, mas todas as crianças hospedadas no hotel estava reunidas no _flat _de Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei. A professora estava com eles, cuidando para que a farra não excedesse os limites toleráveis. Por causa da idéia do líder brasileiro, que se recusava a ficar triste e fazer qualquer tipo de drama por causa de seus companheiros de time, o grupo estava reunido para uma espécie de _amigo oculto_ com presentes comprados e embrulhados sem que ninguém soubesse o que continham.

- A idéia é o seguinte: – Explicou o garoto, quando várias crianças começaram a fazer perguntas ao mesmo tempo quanto ao que estava para acontecer com elas naquele apartamento. - A Zanxam-sensei gostou da nossa idéia de fazer uma brincadeirinha de natal pra varrer definitivamente esse clima depressivo de cima das nossas cabeças – Elliot tentou protestar, mas Felipe o interrompeu – não, não é nenhum desrespeito aos nossos amigos, porque em primeiro lugar ninguém morreu e em segundo, eu acredito que essa situação não vai continuar por muito tempo, e logo, logo, vamos todos ficar juntos de novo, então não tem nenhum motivo pra ficar agindo como se nunca mais fossemos vê-los.

**- **Concordo! – Exclamou Alice, levantando a mão. – Eu também acho que não é hora para ficarmos tristes, e estou ansiosa para ver o que vocês três planejaram para nós!

- Obrigado, Alice! – Felipe aplaudiu a portuguesa, piscando para ela com todo seu charme de malandro jogador de futebol, fazendo a garota corar levemente. – Como eu ia dizendo, Zanxam-sensei e Daitenji-san compraram um monte de bugigangas interessantes e embrulharam pra gente. Cada um de nós vai receber um pacote e depois vai tirar um nome num sorteio. Esses vão ser os nossos _amigos ocultos_ e nós vamos fazer um círculo e um de nós vai começar descrevendo o seu amigo para que os outros adivinhem quem é, e vai entregar o presente que recebeu pra ele, e esse amigo vai fazer a mesma coisa e assim vai indo até que todo mundo tenha ganhado um presente. E enquanto isso os adultos estão fazendo a mesma coisa supervisionados pelo Daitenji-san. Até a janta, vamos estar todos felizes de novo com muitos motivos para gargalhar e sair gritando "Feliz Natal!" pra todo mundo que passar na nossa frente!

As crianças se animaram imediatamente ao ouvir o que estava para acontecer, e foram correndo apanhar seus presentes. Zanxam-sensei passou com um saco cheio de papeizinhos, ajudando aqueles que ainda não sabiam ler a entender quem seria seu amigo, e logo a roda para começar a brincadeira foi formada, sendo Felipe o escolhido para começar.

- Bem... o meu _amigo oculto _é na verdade uma metade de um par de vasos e eu ainda não conhecia ele quando nós viemos para a Rússia. Ele é mais novo do que eu e eu vou precisar de ajuda pra identificá-lo na hora de entregar o presente.

O grupo demorou um pouco para identificar Mikyo como sendo o _amigo _de Felipe, e o garoto a princípio não gostou da _Barbie Sol e Mar_ que recebera, mas logo ele e seu irmão encontraram uma utilidade inusitada para o brinquedo: pilota de testes de suas máquinas de demolição, que normalmente acabavam se auto-demolindo.

Depois de Mikyo, Marik, Annuka, Mário e Kian tiveram seus momentos de entregar e receber presentes. O chinês tirou Alice no sorteio, e a garota foi uma das únicas a realmente gostar de seu presente: um diário com folhas enfeitadas e perfumadas.

- Bem, o meu _amigo oculto _é uma menina que acabou por se transformar numa grande amiga minha com o tempo. Nós passamos pelos mesmos sustos com os testes da Zanxam-sensei e, assim como eu, uma das únicas matérias em que ela vai bem é a língua materna. Eu gosto muito dela e sei que todos nós aqui também gostamos , principalmente um certo cabeludo...

Não foi difícil adivinhar que a portuguesa falava de Rumiko. A japonesa recebeu um kit de beisebol em miniatura que lhe trouxe de volta péssimas lembranças da última vez que tentara usar um bastão daqueles. Por ironia do destino, o _amigo oculto _de Rumiko era Toshihiro, e o coro de "_Beija! Beija!"_ na hora de entregar o presente fez os móveis vibrarem consideravelmente. Também por ironia do destino, o presente de Toshihiro também foi um colar de coração, porém feito com um plástico de péssima qualidade e muito mal pintado. Mesmo assim, o garoto colocou o colar no pescoço e não tirou até o final do dia.

- O meu _amigo oculto _é uma pessoa difícil de entender e alguém que há um tempo atrás me deixou em uma situação bem difícil. As pessoas normalmente têm medo dela quando ainda não a conhecem direito, mas é só um novo mês começar que qualquer um consegue se aproximar dela.

Ann soube na hora que o chinês se referia a ela, e educadamente pediu permissão para Rumiko para abraçar seu namorado, fazendo todos rirem novamente. A australiana se fingiu de irritada enquanto agradecia ao garoto por suas maravilhosas polainas, chegando a jogar seu presente na cara do garoto, para depois recolhê-las em meio a gargalhadas.

- Eu não sei como descrever muito bem o meu _amigo oculto, _porque quando eu o conheci ele era muito fechado e não se aproximava muito da gente, mas agora ele mudou bastante, e até sorri de vez em quando!

Um coro de "_é o Koichi!_" fez Ann fingir outro ataque de fúria, gritando "_mas que droga, não era pra adivinhar tão fácil!"_ enquanto se aproximava do líder dos Taichi. Ela sorriu e abraçou o garoto do mesmo jeito que fizera com Toshihiro, entregando-lhe um embrulho fino e cumprido que se revelou ser um cano de PVC, para assombro dos presentes. Os primeiros a pensar em uma utilidade para o inusitado presente foram os gêmeos Urashima, que pegaram o cano para servir de escorregador para a _Barbie _de Mikyo. Enquanto a boneca era violentamente enfiada e retirada do cano, o líder dos Taichi descrevia seu _amigo oculto. _

- Meu _amigo oculto _é um _baka _impulsivo que nunca vai conseguir me derrotar, por mais que ele tente. É melhor ele reconhecer logo quem é o melhor, antes que sua imagem fique muito arranhada...

- Yuy, eu ainda te quebro! – Exclamou Felipe, pulando em cima do garoto. A nova disputa se deu em torno do presente, Koichi fazendo de tudo para impedir o rival de alcançá-lo e Felipe chegando ao ponto de subir na mesa para tentar capturar a embalagem retangular. Por fim, o líder dos Taichi se cansou de brincar e largou o embrulho na cabeça de Felipe, provocando uma série de gargalhadas.

As gargalhadas continuaram mesmo depois que o paulistano abriu seu presente. Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, o presente do garoto não era nada mais, nada menos que um kit de maquiagem completo, com tudo que qualquer patricinha sonha em usar durante uma festa.

Como Felipe havia começado a brincadeira, as crianças escolheram João para recomeçar o jogo, e assim o restante da tarde passou voando, a depressão definitivamente afastada. Com os adultos não foi diferente, e o restaurante na hora da janta tornou-se um lugar terrivelmente barulhento com pais e filhos narrando os acontecimentos do seu _amigo oculto_.

* * *

Entre todas as mesas, apenas uma permaneceu relativamente silenciosa durante o jantar: a de Koichi e Yukio Yuy, que aproveitava a ocasião para discutir assuntos mais sérios:

- Um de seus presentes de natal sumiu hoje de tarde. – Declarou o avô, encarando seu neto com sua costumeira seriedade.

- Qual? – Perguntou Koichi, já com uma suspeita.

- O de Daitenji-san. Eu não sei o que era, não cheguei a vê-lo fora do embrulho, mas como fui eu quem empilhou os presentes na sua cama durante a noite, eu consegui perceber que havia um faltando e qual era.

- Nós precisamos achá-lo, e rápido. Eu achava que ele tinha informações importantes, e o fato de ele ter sido roubado prova as minhas suspeitas. – Koichi suspirou. Devia ter falado do diário para seus companheiros mais cedo, assim teria evitado o roubo. – Eu não preciso me dar ao trabalho de perguntar quem foi, mas eu gostaria de saber como foi que _aquele homem _entrou no nosso _flat. _

- Não olhe pra mim assim, Koichi, eu não dei a chave para ele ou algo do tipo. – Yukio reagiu à agressividade na voz do neto e ao olhar acusador que ele sabia se esconder por baixo da franja. – Ele deve ter conseguido uma cópia ou algo assim, e aproveitado enquanto estávamos no _amigo oculto _para entrar no seu quarto. Vamos falar com Daitenji-san sobre isso quando a janta acabar.

Apesar dos esforços do presidente da BBA e dos Yuy, o diário nunca foi recuperado. Na semana que se seguiu ao natal, os Taichi treinaram mais do que nunca para se acostumar com as beyblades novas. Surpreendentemente, seu poder superava as suas melhores expectativas, reacendendo as esperanças dos beybladers. Na véspera da luta, a equipe japonesa foi pela última vez ao hospital, determinados a arranjar um jeito de despertar seus amigos no dia seguinte.

A batalha final estava próxima. Com o dia trinta e um de dezembro de 2003, o ano terminaria, assim como as lutas, o campeonato, e com um pouco de sorte, a supremacia de Hajime Yuy e dos Soldier of Russia.

_**

* * *

**__Oh, que final clichê... XDDD E longe da realidade! XDD_

_**Rumiko: **__Eu gostei desse final! Me deixa com vontade de lutar!_

_**Toshihiro: **__Nós vamos lutar! A final é no próximo capítulo!_

_**Igorov: **__A final COMEÇA no próximo capítulo, você quer dizer... u.ú É, estava esperando por isso também... _

_**Alice: **__Estamos todos falando de lutas, mas hoje tem algo mais importante acontecendo, pessoal! XDDD (Alice carregando um bolo de chocolate, balões e chapeuzinhos de festa) _

_**Marie: **__Que coisa importante? O.o_

_**Alice: **__Ah, é o..._

_**James: **__(aparece vestido de super-herói fodão com músculos de borracha) MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!!!_

_(Beybladers olhando para o James com cara de impressionados)_

_**Alice: **__Na verdade, eu ia dizer que é o aniversário do Erik... XDD_

_**James: **__Ah, tanto faz! Festa é festa! (Tentando pegar o bolo da Alice)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, não! XDD Ninguém chega perto do bolo de chocolate assim tão fácil! XDDD (Yoshiyuki aparece de novo vestido de diabinho e fica na frente da Alice pra proteger o bolo da gula do James) Bolos de chocolate são sagrados, sendo assim nós precisamos protegê-los com tudo que temos! XDD_

_**Alice: **__Nós quem? O.õ_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__A Sociedade Secreta dos Amantes de Chocolate! XDD Ela é tão secreta que nem mesmo os membros dela sabem que são membros. XD Eu sou o coordenador, e os outros membros até agora são a Lhana, o Hikaru, a Momoko, você e o David. XDD_

_**Lhana: **__Amamos Chocolate! XDDD_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, Lhana, sem seus pais e seu padrinho por aqui, eu sou o único responsável por você! O que vai acontecer comigo quando a Lily descobrir que a filhinha amada dela se aliou ao grande vilão da história por causa de chocolate? (Momento Angst do Toshihiro) Oh, e logo agora que a minha vida estava ficando perfeita com a Rumiko finalmente aceitando namorar comigo... _

_(Rumiko fica do lado do Toshihiro tentando consolá-lo)_

_**James: **__Enfim... (James tentando tapar a visão do mais novo casal da fic) Vamos logo ao que interessa... COMEMORAR!!!... E COMER CHOCOLATE!!! 8DDDD_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__É, vamos! XDD_

_(James, Yoshiyuki, Alice, Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko pulam em cima do bolo de chocolate)_

_(Demais beybladers abrem um guarda-chuva para se proteger dos pedaços de bolo voadores)_

_**Brinja: **__Ah, queria que o Erik pudesse aparecer no off-talk pra comemorar com a gente... (Segurando um guarda-chuva gigante para proteger ela e as irmãs dos infames bolos voadores)_

_**Alice: **__Mas ele está! XDD Erik tem uma fic de aniversário que o Jamie acabou de postar! XDD E ele está no off-talk! XDDD_

_**Alexandrova: **__Hey, isso não vale! ò.ó Os personagens que nós derrotamos deviam ter sumido dos off-talk! ò.ó Ele desrespeitou essa regra! ò.ó_

_**Felipe: **__Ele ganhou poderes de aniversariante, ele pode fazer isso! (Olhar de triunfo pra cima da Alexandrova) E no próximo capítulo dessa fic nós começamos a destruir os seus planos perversos de dominação do mundo!_

_**Igorov: **__Quem disse que nossos planos são para dominar o mundo? _

_**Felipe: **__Ora, todo o vilão malvado sonha em dominar o mundo, por que nessa fic cheia de clichês seria diferente? Depois do colar romântico e do encerramento desse capítulo de natal postado em outubro eu não tenho muitas dúvidas sobre o que o seu chefe realmente quer!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Os planos do papai são secretos, e não vai ser uma estratégia simples como a sua de fazer ele contar que vai realmente fazer ele contar! XDDD_

_**Felipe: **__Ah, droga, vai pro inferno, seu pirralho metido! (Felipe fazendo um gesto não muito educado para o Yoshiyuki) _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então tá... XDDDD_

_(Muda o cenário)_

_(Beybladers em uma imitação de quinta categoria do inferno clichê com fogo por todos os lados e pessoas sendo torturadas a cada esquina) _

_(Hajime Yuy sentado no trono do rei do inferno ao lado do Yoshiyuki vestido de diabinho com um tridente de plástico de aparência inofensiva, mas que na verdade é uma arma high-tech de tecnologia nuclear que pode explodir com um toque na poupança do inimigo)_

_(Yoshiyuki sorrindo "XD" pra todo mundo)_

_(Bebês ao lado do Yoshiyuki comendo chocolate)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh, não! Ele pegou nossos bebês! _

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, não! Hikaru, é perigoso!_

_(Hikaru, Lhana e Momoko fingindo que não é com eles)_

_**Felipe: **__Hey, irmãzinha da Satsuki... Olha o cara grandão que te pegou no colo no capítulo de hoje... não quer ficar no colo dele de novo? (Felipe empurrando o Koichi na direção da Momoko)_

_(Momoko sorri com a boca suja de chocolate)_

_(Momoko pula no colo do Koichi)_

_(Hikaru e Lhana também decidem que é uma boa idéia pular no colo do Koichi)_

_(Yoshiyuki também decide pular no colo do Koichi)_

_(Todo mundo decide fazer montinho em cima do Koichi)_

_(James fica rindo feito maníaco em um canto obscuro da cena observando seu personagem favorito ser esmagado pelos outros mentecaptos)_

_**Koichi: **__Isso está ficando ridículo... ¬¬'' (Monte de gente em cima do Koichi gritando e pulando)_

_**James: **__Oh, não, ainda não... (sorrisinho malvado do James) Eu ainda não terminei de usar os meus poderes de Criador e Aniversariante hoje..._

_(James joga uma vaca em cima do Koichi)_

_(James joga um piano em cima do Koichi)_

_(James garante que o Koichi não vai se machucar porque no off-talk as leis do mundo real nunca se aplicam da mesma forma que no mundo real)_

_(James fica muito sádico e resolve que montinhos em cima do Koichi não são suficientes e decide que jogá-lo em uma piscina de chocolate derretido é melhor)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh, eu queria estar no lugar do Nii-chan agora... XDDD (Olhando pro Koichi na piscina de chocolate)_

_**James: **__E só sai daí depois que comer tudinho, viu? (Imitando uma mamãe falando com o Koichi na piscina de chocolate)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__È, eu realmente gostaria de estar no lugar do Nii-chan agora... XDDD _

_**James: **__Será que o Koichi vai sair da piscina de chocolates? Será que o Yoshiyuki vai conseguir trocar de lugar com o irmão? Será que eu vou conseguir manter meus privilégios de aniversariante mesmo depois que o dia de hoje acabar? _

_Se vocês quiserem saber, me mandem um review bem legal de presente de aniversário e eu vou pensar se respondo ou não a essas perguntas no próximo off-talk do próximo capítulo, quando as lutas finais vão começar pra valer! _

_Bye, bye, people!_

_OWARI!! _


	124. 31 de dezembro finalmente

_(Luzes acendem de repente)_

_(Aparecem o Toshihiro e o Igorov __com caras sérias e compenetradas)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Sim, nós sabemos que todos estão ansiosos para ver o início do último confronto entre os mocinhos e os bandidos pelo título mundial..._

_**Igorov: **__Mas nós também sabemos que existem pessoas curiosas para saber como termina o off-talk do capítulo de segunda passada..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Por isso a gente decidiu mostrar para vocês como um presente pré-capítulo! _

_(Toshihiro e Igorov sorriem e pulam para o lado)_

_(Aparece uma televisão gigante onde antes estavam o Toshihiro e o Igorov)_

_(Toshihiro tira uma fita VHS – Depois de comprar uma tv tão grande para o off-talk, não sobrou dinheiro pra comprar um DVD – do bolso e coloca no aparelho)_

_(Toshihiro e Igorov sentam em um sofá super-fofo pra ver a fita comendo pipoca)_

_(Na fita...)_

_**Koichi: **__(se fazendo de vítima com uma voz sem emoção nenhuma) Oh, eu estou em uma piscina de chocolates afundando cada vez mais sem poder sair... ¬¬'' Será que alguém fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom de apertar vai ficar com pena de mim e me ajudar a sair dessa situação difícil__? (olhando pro Yoshiyuki de um jeito muito suspeito)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, eu sou o vilão malvado da história! XDD Eu devia deixar o Nii-chan morrer afogado na comida que ele mais odeia! XDD Eu devia ser o vilãozinho sádico, fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom de apertar que só eu sei ser e deixar ele lá... XDDDD Mas eu sou acima de tudo um vilão fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom de apertar que adora chocolate, então... XDD_

_(Yoshiyuki pula na piscina de chocolate)_

_(James finge que não está vendo quando na verdade está gravando tudo em uma fita VHS para o Toshihiro e o Igorov poderem mostrar para as pessoas depois)_

_(Yoshiyuki come todo o chocolate da piscina e fica com um estômago enorme e uma indigestão maior ainda)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(no fundo da piscina vazia) BUURP! XDDD Oh, eu comi demais! XDDD_

_**Koichi: **__(ergue uma sobrancelha)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Nii-chan, eu tô com dor de barriga... XDD Acho que eu vou vomitar... XDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki vomita todo o chocolate que ele acabou de comer e ele e o Koichi ficam afogados na piscina de chocolate até o James decidir ser bonzinho e tirar eles dali)_

_(Aparece o James depressivo lendo vinte mil livrões gigantes para as aulas do resto da semana enquanto o Koichi e o Yoshiyuki se secam com micro-toalhinhas tingidas de marrom)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu adorei aquela piscina! XDD Acho que vou voltar pra lá! XDD _

_(Yoshiyuki veste um calção de banho roxo com desenhos de Ceres em várias posições fofinhas e vai "nadar" no chocolate)_

_(Koichi fica só olhando, esperando o momento que o Yoshiyuki vai ficar com dor de barriga de novo pra se vingar do James)_

_(Fita interrompida por causa de uma enxurrada de líquido marrom)_

_(Toshihiro e Igorov ficam olhando a tela azul da tv até terminarem de comer)_

_**Igorov: **__Acho que agora sim nós podemos começar, não? _

_**Toshihiro: **__É, vamos começar... (Toshihiro com o controle remoto) Solta o capítulo aí..._

_(Musiquinha feliz e emocionante)_

_(Vinhetinha de começo de filme)_

_(Cortinas se abrindo para o...) _

CAPÍTULO CXVI

TRINTA E UM DE DEZEMBRO FINALMENTE

Quarta feira, 31 de dezembro. A última luta.

_As chamas azuladas não iluminavam o suficiente o corredor em que estava, não era possível ver muito além de um metro à frente. __Mesmo assim, ela sabia que devia continuar andando, pois havia uma coisa no fim do corredor que ela desejava muito. Estava frio, sua respiração se condensava formando nuvenzinhas de vapor que se dissolviam depois de um segundo. Queria muito aquela coisa, e só por isso continuou caminhando. _

_Várias sombras passaram por ela, __refletidas na parede, mesmo sem ninguém para projetá-las. Reconheceu as vozes de seus amigos gritando alguma coisa ininteligível, porém o eco no túnel a impedia de localizar exatamente a posição das vozes. Era isso que ela queria, entrara no túnel para buscar seus amigos, mas não conseguia achá-los no escuro. _

_A porta de madeira podre surgiu a sua frente, imponente mesmo coberta de limo. A garota tentou abri-la, mas ela não se mexeu. Seus amigos estavam do outro lado da porta, ela precisava abri-la a todo custo. Mais gritos, dessa vez desesperados. Quando Toshihiro gritou seu nome, _Rumiko abriu os olhos, um pouco assustada. Olhou para Hikaru, encontrando o bebê ainda adormecido. Estava frio do lado de fora das cobertas, a japonesa se encolheu para se aquecer. Ao passar as mãos por entre as pernas para esquentá-las, sentiu uma coisa úmida e pegajosa em seu pijama, e seu grito subseqüente acordou não apenas seu irmão, mas também seus pais.

- Rumiko, você está bem? – Perguntou Sazuke Higurashi, indo até a cama da filha preocupada. Como Hikaru estava chorando, a mulher o pegou no colo, balançando-o para a acalmá-lo. – O que aconteceu?

- Tem... tem uma coisa nojenta na minha cama! – Exclamou ela, saindo da cama em um salto. – E eu acho que entrou no meu pijama também! – Assustada e confusa, Rumiko estava quase chorando, deixando a mulher preocupada.

- Vamos verificar! – Takao Higurashi, que até então estava fora das vistas da dupla, apareceu no quarto, acendendo a luz. O rosto do homem enrubesceu imediatamente após verificar o que havia na cama da filha, enquanto sua esposa sorria e Rumiko olhava da cama para os pais sem entender nada. Um pouco sem jeito, acabou se dirigindo sua fala à mulher, saindo de cena em seguida. – Ah, Sazuke, poderia explicar para a nossa filha o que está acontecendo? Eu acho... eu acho que é melhor você fazer isso do que eu... com licença...

- O que houve com o papai, mamãe? – Perguntou Rumiko, ainda mais confusa depois da retirada de seu pai. – Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não! – Exclamou Sazuke, em um reflexo maternal de acalmar crianças. Depois de algum tempo refletindo, porém, acabou tendo que mudar o discurso. – Quer dizer... mais ou menos... Mas não é o que você está pensando, Rumiko! Seu pai só... não é muito bom lidando com essas coisas, por assim dizer...

- Que coisas? – Rumiko estava cada vez mais confusa, e isso a deixava ainda mais assustada e aflita. Por que raios seus pais não lhe contavam o que estava acontecendo? Ainda não tinha olhado de perto o que a tal substância gosmenta em sua cama era, em parte por ser uma visão realmente nojenta e em parte por medo de encontrar algo realmente desagradável. Para piorar a situação, sua mãe estava sorrindo de uma maneira estranha, deixando-a ainda mais inquieta.

- Uma coisa que só acontece com as meninas, por isso que ele ficou tão sem jeito. – Com esta resposta, noventa e nove por cento das meninas começaria a ter alguma idéia sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas Rumiko infelizmente fazia parte do um por cento que permanecia sem a menor noção do assunto, forçando Sazuke a tomar medidas drásticas e ser o mais direta possível. – Rumiko, a partir de hoje você é uma mocinha. O que aconteceu agora a pouco foi a sua primeira menstruação, parabéns, filha!

- A minha… – Rumiko não registrou a informação imediatamente após recebê-la. Quando o fez, porém, logo se lembrou de Ann e de seus terríveis ataques de cólica, e um sentimento de repulsa e ansiedade tomou conta dela. As memórias da amiga faziam com que ela se sentisse o exato oposto de sua mãe naquele momento, e uma rápida associação de idéias levou-a a uma conclusão não muito animadora sobre o que isso significava: – Isso significa que a minha barriga vai doer tanto que eu não vou conseguir lutar hoje e a gente vai acabar perdendo a luta porque eu não vou poder estar por lá, é isso?

- Não, Rumiko, não é bem assim. Não são todas as garotas que sofrem com cólicas. – Explicou Sazuke, ainda sorrindo enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos despenteados da filha, observando-a com carinho e orgulho. – Eu, por exemplo, não sinto nada, e pelo visto você também, ou será que está sentindo alguma dor pelo corpo?

- Nã... Não. – Com essa afirmação, Rumiko finalmente conseguiu relaxar. Se fosse como Ann, sua equipe teria muitos problemas, não podia deixar que alguma coisa assim acontecesse logo antes da final.

- Viu, não há com o que se preocupar. Agora vamos até o banheiro para você se limpar e trocar de roupa. Em meia hora o restaurante vai abrir para o café da manhã.

Mãe e filha saíram juntas do quarto, deixando Hikaru no berço. Rumiko teria que aprender como lidar com sua nova situação antes de poder descer para o café da manhã. Takao Higurashi só falou com sua filha um pouco antes de a família descer para o restaurante, anda envergonhado, mas feliz, afinal sua filha não era mais uma criança, e sentia-se o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo.

* * *

- Hey, Rumiko, que grito foi aquele há pouco? – Perguntou Toshihiro assim que viu a namorada se aproximar com seus pais. Ele e Koichi já estavam comendo em uma mesa grande montada especialmente para acompanhar os três Taichi e suas famílias. – Você está bem? Não foi ataca por nenhum jacaré de pelúcia, foi?

A japonesa riu com a pergunta, lembrando-se do pandemônio causado pelo dito brinquedo durante o Torneio Oceânico. Envergonhada, sentou-se e apanhou algumas torradas antes de começar a responder, tentando não ser tão direta quanto sua mãe fora com ela:

- É que eu... aconteceram algumas coisas... e eu...

- Ela já é uma mocinha! – Exclamou Sazuke Higurashi, sorrindo e juntando as palmas de suas mãos com a empolgação. O rosto de Rumiko se fantasiou de tomate e Toshihiro e Koichi arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Ao contrário de sua companheira de equipe, eles sabiam o que ela queria dizer com isso. Infelizmente para Rumiko, a empolgação de sua mãe pode ser ouvida por grande parte do restaurante, e assim como quando a notícia de seu namoro com Toshihiro se espalhou, um bolo de crianças logo cercava a mesa dos Taichi, fazendo pergunta atrás de pergunta e deixando Rumiko tonta.

- Oh, Rumiko, isso é tão excitante! – Como era de se esperar, Ann era uma das mais empolgadas, abraçando a amiga depois de empurrar aqueles que se colocavam em seu caminho até ela. – Só pode ser um sinal! E você nem tem cólicas! Deve ser tão bom! Quem me dera ser como você!

- Ann, você está me sufocando... – Assustada, a australiana imediatamente soltou a amiga. Depois disso, os Taichi não conseguiram comer direito, pois a conversa ao redor de Rumiko logo evoluiu para uma conversa sobre a luta de logo mais,na mesma hora em que os Soldier of Russia entraram no restaurante. O clima de guerra era evidente, os quatro russos encararam o grupo de crianças com seus olhares intimidadores e como resposta seus adversários devolveram o mesmo tipo de olhar.

- Você não perde por esperar, Igorov! Eu vou fazer você pagar pelo que fez ao Hehashiro e aos outros, me aguarde! – Sussurrou Toshihiro entre os dentes. Sabia que o rival não ouviria, mas precisava descarregar sua raiva de algum jeito.

- Tudo vai ser resolvido ainda hoje. Estou ansioso para isso. – Declarou Igorov, alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir. Os dois rivais continuaram se encarando por um longo tempo, alheios a tudo mais ao seu redor. Pouco tempo depois, Daitenji-san apareceu no restaurante, anunciando que era hora de sair para o ginásio. Durante a viagem, os Taichi permaneceram em silêncio, diferente de seus amigos, que passaram o tempo todo gritando e ensaiando seus gritos de guerra e coral de xingamentos para os Soldier of Russia, essa última parte chefiada por Felipe. O hino dos Taichi também foi ensaiado, o garoto planejava cantá-lo no último round, se possível no microfone.

* * *

- É HOJE! É HOJE! SEM MAIS DELONGAS, SEM MAIS ESPERAS! QUANDO SAIRMOS DAQUI HOJE, SABEREMOS QUEM SERÁ O CAMPEÃO MUNDIAL, QUAL É DEFINITIVAMENTE A MELHOR EQUIPE DE BEYBLADE DE TODAS! VAMOS LÁ MEUS AMIGOS, SE ACOMODEM, SE ACOMODEM, PORQUE ESTAMOS TODOS ANSIOSOS PARA COMEÇAR!

Os Taichi mal ouviram os gritos entusiasmados do narrador, nem prestaram atenção quando seus amigos se despediram deles nas arquibancadas. _Última luta. _Se eles falhassem em derrotar os Soldier of Russia, seus amigos precisariam tomar alguma atitude, mesmo que as chances de vitória fossem muito reduzidas. Enquanto os três seguiam sozinhos para o banco, o pensamento de que o plano B era na verdade um ataque suicida não parava de lhes ocorrer, afinal, se eles, os vencedores de todos os outros torneios, não fossem páreo para os russos, como poderiam esperar que seus amigos fossem? O plano B soava como uma pífia tentativa de tranqüilizar-lhes antes da luta, diminuir a pressão sobre seus ombros.

- Eu vou primeiro. – Declarou Toshihiro, arrumando a nova beyblade em seu lançador rabo-de-peixe. – Se esperar mais um minuto para quebrar a cara do Igorov, acho que vou surtar.

- QUEM SERÁ A MELHOR EQUIPE? OS TAICHI, QUE DESDE O TORNEIO ASIÁTICO NÃO PARAM DE DERROTAR ADVERSÁRIO ATRÁS DE ADVERSÁRIO PARA GANHAR SIMPLESMENTE _TODOS _OS TORNEIOS ATÉ AQUI? OU SERÁ QUE FINALMENTE OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA VÃO CONSEGUIR PARAR ESSA SÉRIE INVEJÁVEL DE VITÓRIA DOS JAPONESES? – A torcida russa e a torcida dos Taichi faziam praticamente uma guerra para assistir à guerra que estava prestes a começar na arena. Por estarem em evidente minoria, a torcida da equipe oriental tinha que fazer bastante barulho, e para isso contavam com os presentes de natal que Felipe recebera de seus pais: quatro tambores gigantes, um surdo, duas cornetas, três pandeiros, quatro pratos e dois agogôs, tocados por Marik, Daniel, Brinja e Hakkin; Alice; João e Neuville; Felipe, Ann e Jason; Annuka, Uuken, Latifa e Cristian; e Marie e Dennis respectivamente. – OS LÍDERES JÁ ENTREGARAM A ORDEM DAS LUTAS! NO PRIMEIRO DESAFIO TEREMOS VLADMIR IGOROV-KUN CONTRA TOSHIHIRO URAMESHI-KUN! IGOROV-KUN JÁ TEM EXPERIÊNCIA EM DERROTAR CHINESES PODEROSOS, SERÁ QUE ISSO LHE DÁ UMA VANTAGEM CONTRA URAMESHI-KUN? SERÁ QUE ELE VAI SER CAPAZ DE DERROTAR OS DOIS IRMÃOS? OU O MAIS NOVO DA FAMÍLIA VAI VINGAR O MAIS VELHO? É ISSO QUE NÓS VAMOS VER AGORA!

- Bonito o seu lançador novo. É a nova moda selvagem? – Frente a frente com seu adversário, Igorov mantinha sua expressão tranqüila, misturada com um ar de superioridade e um sorriso malicioso. – Eu ouvi dizer que você agora está namorando, vai ser uma pena ter que separar o casal... mas não vai ser por muito tempo, não se preocupe.

- CALA A BOCA E LUTA! – Rosnou o chinês, se segurando para não lançar sua beyblade _com_ o lançador na cara do rival.

- Como você quiser. Se você é do tipo que só aprende na prática, então eu terei prazer em te ensinar o sabor da derrota de maneira que você nunca mais esqueça!

O juiz, percebendo o perigo eminente de um confronto sem as beyblades, autorizou o início da luta, fazendo a torcida russa gritar ainda mais alto e a pequena porção do ginásio que apoiava Toshihiro começar sua sinfonia desafinada e barulhenta. Como os dois lutadores tinham estilos de luta parecidos, nenhum dos dois atacou logo, suas beyblades ficaram apenas rodeando a arena, se estudando. Por mais ansioso que Toshihiro estivesse, uma vez lutando conseguia retomar sua personalidade calma e paciente.

- Vai atacar primeiro ou esperar que sua beyblade saia da arena para reagir? – Perguntou Igorov, tentando forçar seu oponente a atacar. Toshihiro pensou em várias respostas desaforadas, mas nada disse. Precisava ganhar, e para isso não poderia deixar suas emoções levarem a melhor sobre ele. – Muito bem então, acho que eu vou ter que fazer o primeiro movimento. Castil, ataque!

A beyblade negra investiu contra a azul, porém Fenku não sofreu quase nenhum dano. Toshihiro observou satisfeito a força de sua nova beyblade, com maior poder defensivo e agilidade, sem perder as características da beyblade antiga. Somente depois de uma série de ataques Fenku se deslocou um pouco.

- É, acho que eu fiquei mais forte! – Exclamou Toshihiro, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que entrara no ônibus. – Fenku, nossa vez de atacar! – Para a surpresa da platéia, o ataque do leviatã causou um dano considerável ao morcego. Igorov assumiu uma postura defensiva, e os ataques de Fenku continuaram por mais algum tempo.

- Preciso admitir que a sua nova beyblade me deixou um pouco impressionado, é mais forte do que eu imaginava. – Com o contra-ataque do russo, a luta voltou a ficar equilibrada, com os dois atacando e se defendendo em iguais proporções. – Mas ainda assim não é o suficiente! Castil, apareça!

O morcego gigante surgiu da beyblade do russo. Estava ainda maior do que da última vez que o garoto lutara, e havia manchas avermelhadas nos dentes da criatura que lembravam muito sangue. Toshihiro não ficou atrás, e logo chamou Fenku. Era difícil saber qual das feras-bit era a maior, ainda mais porque as duas não paravam de se mexer, mesmo fora das beyblades, investindo uma contra a outra como os peões.

- Você até que não lutou mal, mas a luta acaba aqui! – Exclamou Igorov, aproveitando-se do momento em que sua fera-bit ganhava um pouco de vantagem. – Castil, _Tchernoie Krlo! _

- Não tão rápido! Fenku, Tufão Submarino!

Como era de se esperar em um choque entre dois ataques super-potentes, uma nuvem de poeira e destroços impediu por alguns segundos que o público soubesse o resultado da luta. O ginásio inteiro prendeu a respiração, ansioso. Na arena, Toshihiro foi o primeiro a saber o que havia acontecido, e ficou feliz ao constatar que, apesar de toda a destruição, era Fenku que permanecia girado no final, deixado o morcego mergulhado em uma poça de água. Só esperou que o narrador anunciasse o resultado para o grande público para sair correndo em direção ao banco, abraçando Rumiko enquanto gritava "_Eu venci! Eu venci!"_

- Calma, Toshihiro. Você venceu a primeira luta apenas. – Como o casal de namorados estava muito ocupado gritando e fazendo uma rodinha para comemorar a vitória, coube ao líder da equipe trazer a razão de volta para seu lugar de direito. – Eu não quero ser pessimista, mas existe a possibilidade de Igorov ter perdido de propósito para saber exatamente a força do seu Tufão Submarino com a nova beyblade. Não baixe a guarda no próximo round, ele vai vir com tudo e você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei mesmo. – Toshihiro parou de pular, embora ainda estivesse de mãos dadas com a Rumiko. – A pressão para vingar o Hehashiro está começando a ficar demais, eu preciso me controlar para não perder a cabeça...

- Essa primeira luta foi excelente, Toshihiro! – Exclamou Rumiko, animada. – Você não perdeu o controle e ainda conseguiu evitar que sua beyblade fosse atingida pelo ataque dele! Se o Igorov tiver mesmo perdido de propósito, então vai lá e lute mais ainda, com mais garra e mais vontade, porque eu sei que você pode superar ele, Toshihiro! Eu tenho certeza!

Liderada pelo maestro Paul Willians, a orquestra desarmônica dos beybladers fazia mais barulho do que nunca com o primeiro resultado favorável. Era verdade que nenhum deles sabia exatamente seguir um maestro, mas vê-los tentando era divertido. Nem tão divertido assim era ouvir o resultado, mas se o objetivo era fazer mais barulho do que milhares de russos patrióticos torcendo em uníssono, então qualquer coisa era válida. Alice era uma das que mais se divertia: Estando em posse de uma espécie de tambor super-potente, cada vez que a garota tocava, tudo a sua volta vibrava intensamente, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais animada para tocar mais. Marie e Dennis, com dois instrumentos de origem africana que eles nem sabiam que existiam, aproveitavam para ver quem conseguia bater mais nos dois sinos de metal unidos por uma haste de ferro por mais tempo e mais rápido sem deixar a baqueta cair. Os "gêmeos" corneteiros tocavam a mesma música com variado grau de afinação, enquanto os donos dos tambores improvisavam batuques sincronizados e o líder brasileiro tentava ensinar a filha do maestro e o irmão de David como se tocava o pandeiro, sendo que ele próprio não sabia muito bem. O caos aumentou tanto que em um determinado ponto a equipe japonesa precisou gritar para serem ouvidos pelos companheiros.

- BOA SORTE, TOSHIHIRO! NÓS ESTAMOS TORCENDO POR VOCÊ! – Rumiko abraçou o namorado, despedindo-se dele enquanto o empurrava de volta para a arena.

- NÃO BAIXE A GUARDA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE IGOROV ESTÁ ESCONDENDO! – Lembrou Koichi, mais afastado para dar aos dois alguma privacidade.

- PODE DEIXAR! EU VOU ENSINAR O CRETINO A NÃO MEXER COM A FAMÍLIA URAMESHI! – Gritou o mestre de Fenku para os outros dois. Depois de uma última olhada em Rumiko, virou-se para encarar seu adversário pelo que ele esperava ser a última vez.

* * *

- E então? Quão exatamente mais fortes eles ficaram? – Perguntou Alexandrova, a primeira a cumprimentar seu colega em seu retorno ao banco.

- Mais do que esperávamos. – Respondeu o Mestre da Água, sentando-se no banco para examinar sua beyblade. – Urameshi está mais rápido e a defesa dele também aumentou, precisamos usar um pouco mais de força para pegá-los, mas eu acho que não vai ser necessário usar toda a nossa força ainda.

- Então quer dizer que as beyblades novas funcionam mesmo, é? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, examinando um arranhão na superfície do anel de ataque da beyblade negra. – Isso me deixa feliz! Significa que eu vou poder me divertir quando enfrentar o Nii-chan mais do que eu me diverti semana passada!

- Vamos ver... Temos que levar em consideração que o seu irmão vai estar lutando depois de ver seus dois amigos serem derrotados, o que pode influenciar o seu poder tanto negativa quanto positivamente. – Igorov se levantou, pronto para a próxima luta. – A próxima luta vai ser mais rápida, eu prometo. Quero demolir a confiança dele para ver o que acontece. Na melhor das hipóteses, Urameshi vai ficar furioso e vai acabar ficando um pouco mais forte e com um pouco mais de determinação.

- Ou ele pode se deprimir e desistir de lutar, perdendo ainda mais fácil a terceira luta. – Completou Isaakov.

- Eu sinceramente espero que ele escolha a primeira opção, vai ser bem mais interessante. – Igorov não olhou novamente para os companheiros antes de seguir seu caminho. Toshihiro já esperava por ele e o juiz foi rápido em dar início ao segundo round.

- E AQUI VAMOS NÓS, MINHA GENTE! URAMESHI-KUN CONSEGUIU GANHAR A PRIMEIRA LUTA QUANDO O ATAQUE DE SEU LEVIATÃ SE CHOCOU CONTRA O ATAQUE DE CASTIL, MAS O QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA? SERÁ QUE O CHINÊS DA EQUIPE JAPONESA VAI CONSEGUIR VENCER DE NOVO E DAR A VANTAGEM DA PRIMEIRA VITÓRIA PARA A SUA EQUIPE? OU TEREMOS OUTRA REVIRAVOLTA IMPRESSIONANTE?

- Eu não devia ter dado tempo para você começar a falar... Castil, _Tchernoie Krlo! _– O ataque repentino de Igorov pegou Toshihiro desprevenido. Por mais atento que ele estivesse aos movimentos do adversário, não conseguiu se defender, e sua beyblade foi atacada por uma revoada de asas negras que a varreu da arena.

- OH, MEU DEUS! A LUTA JÁ ACABOU! VEJAM VOCÊS, IGOROV-KUN TINHA UMA CARTA NA MANGA! URAMESHI-KUN NÃO CONSEGUIU REAGIR E A VITÓRIA É DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA, QUE EMPATAM A DISPUTA!

Toshihiro não conseguiu fazer muito mais do que observar sua beyblade sendo lançada alto no céu, caindo aos pés de Rumiko. Se quisesse ganhar a próxima luta, teria que ultrapassar e muito os seus limites, lutando como jamais lutara antes.

_**

* * *

**__Ai... por que eu sempre tenho que me ferrar nessas coisas__? Eu não quero perder o próximo round! Eu não vou perder o próximo round! (Toshihiro passa de depressivo para determinado em um segundo)_

_**Igorov: **__Você não perder por esperar, Urameshi... Coisas horríveis te aguardam no próximo capítulo.._

_**Rumiko**__Oh, não! Não! Toshihiro não vai perder! Nós não vamos perder!_

_**Alexandrova: **__No próximo capítulo não só o seu namoradinho, mas você também vai ter problemas, escreva o que eu digo!_

_**Toshihiro: **__Isso aqui é um off-talk, tudo que dissemos é escrito, Alexandrova! _

_(Risos de programa humorístico no fundo) _

_**Alexandrova: **__Humpf... eu bem que podia fazer um churrasquinho de peixe com você, mas eu vou esperar até sábado pra isso. ò.ó A vingança é um prato que se come frio, afinal... ò.ó (Alexandrova fazendo pose de malvada com chamas trepidantes em volta dela para o efeito dramático)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, ela está me assustando de novo! (Rumiko se escondendo atrás do Toshihiro) Assim eu vou ficar com medo de lutar... _

_**Alexandrova: **__Exatamente! ò.ó (Chamas ficando ainda maiores, mais quentes e mais assustadoras) Eu vou deixar você com tanto medo de mim que no próximo capítulo você vai desistir de lutar e eu vou ganhar a luta sem fazer nenhum esforço, e a minha equipe vai ser a campeã mundial sem que o nosso líder precise lutar! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ò.ó (Gargalhada de vilã malvada da Alexandrova) _

_**Toshihiro: **__Alto lá um minuto! (Toshihiro corta o barato da Alexandrova jogando uma redoma de vidro isolante em volta dela) Você está assumindo que eu vou perder, isso não é justo! _

_**Igorov: **__Você vai perder, Urameshi, seu destino já foi decido há muito tempo. u.ú_

_(Alexandrova batendo no vidro pra dizer que concorda com o Igorov)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu vou provar que você está errado, nem que pra isso eu tenha que... que... (todo mundo olhando pro Toshihiro esperando que ele diga alguma coisa) Alguém tem alguma idéia do que eu posso fazer? O.õ_

_**Igorov: **__Se jogar de cima do Empire State? u.ú_

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, isso também não! _

_(Toshihiro e Igorov se encarando com raiozinhos saindo dos olhos)_

_**Igorov: **__Você vai perder._

_**Toshihiro: **__VOCÊ vai perder._

_**Igorov: **__Não, VOCÊ vai perder._

_**Toshihiro: **__Eu disse que VOCÊ perder!_

_**Igorov: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Igorov: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Igorov: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Igorov: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Igorov: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Igorov: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_(Igorov fica só assistindo o Toshihiro falar "você" um monte de vezes sem parar para respirar)_

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_**Toshihiro: **__Você._

_(Toshihiro fica sem ar e desmaia)_

_**Igorov: **__Você. n.n_

_(Igorov se achando O bonzão por ter sido muito mais esperto que o Toshihiro dessa vez)_

_**Rumiko:**__ Oh, não! O.O Ele desmaiou! O.O O que vamos fazer agora_

_**Igorov:**__Vamos esperar que ele acorde até o próximo capítulo pra que possa acabar com ele de verdade. Ele tem até o próximo sábado. u.ú_

_**Rumiko: **__O Toshihiro não vai perder, eu acredito nele! (Rumiko abraçando o corpo azulado do Toshihiro sem ar)_

_**Igorov: **__Bem, ele vai se não conseguir acordar... u.ú _

_(Alexandrova aproveita o momento oportuno para quebrar a redoma de vidro e finalmente voltar a falar)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Será que o Urameshi vai acordar a tempo__? ò.ó Será que ele vai conseguir vencer o Vladmir apesar da derrota humilhante no segundo round? ò.ó E por que será que justamente EU estou fazendo essas perguntas idiotas de fim de capítulo? ò.ó Argh, cabeças vão rolar! Ou melhor... queimar! ò.ó_

_(Alexandrova deixa a Rumiko, o Toshihiro e o Igorov para trás e sai por aí com um lança-chamas escondido nas costas chamando pelo James) _

_OWARI – for now! XDD _


	125. Fogo Cruzado

CAPÍTULO CXVII

FOGO CRUZADO

_- OH, MEU DEUS! A LUTA JÁ ACABOU! VEJAM VOCÊS, IGOROV-KUN TINHA UMA CARTA NA MANGA! URAMESHI-KUN NÃO CONSEGUIU REAGIR E A VITÓRIA É DOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA, QUE EMPATAM A DISPUTA! _

_Toshihiro não conseguiu fazer muito mais do que observar sua beyblade sendo lançada alto no céu, caindo aos pés de Rumiko. Se quisesse ganhar a próxima luta, teria que ultrapassar e muito os seus limites, lutando como jamais lutara antes_.

* * *

- Toshihiro!

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acho que eu tô bem encrencado...

Rumiko e Koichi não esperaram pelo amigo para sair correndo até ele após o fim da segunda luta. Apesar de saberem que Igorov não havia mostrado tudo que sabia durante o primeiro confronto, não poderiam imaginar uma retaliação tão rápida. Precisavam garantir que a derrota não abalaria seu companheiro de time, ou suas chances de vitória ficariam seriamente reduzidas.

- Não diga isso! – Exclamou Rumiko, a primeira a chegar até o garoto, enquanto lhe devolvia Fenku. Seus olhos mostravam sua determinação e crescente vontade de lutar. – Você não está lutando por Hehashiro e os outros? Então! Mostre o poder da sua persistência, Toshihiro! – Ela abraçou o namorado, imaginando que o contato físico serviria para transmitir suas emoções.

- E esteja preparado para um ataque relâmpago. – Lembrou Koichi, mais calmo do que Rumiko e mais sério também, mas não menos preocupado. – Se ele achar que pode te vencer facilmente de novo, podemos ter uma vantagem. Aproveite-a bem.

- Sim, é isso que eu vou fazer. – Toshihiro pegou sua beyblade, apertando-a em sua mão enquanto se desvencilhava da namorada para encarar os dois companheiros ao mesmo tempo. Com o apoio deles, a última derrota acabou não surtindo nenhum efeito. – Vou surpreender o Igorov, e mostrar pra ele o que eu realmente posso fazer! E agora que eu já vi o ataque dele, posso conseguir contra-atacar!

- É assim que se fala! – Animada e ansiosa, Rumiko se pendurou no pescoço do chinês novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que sua torcida recomeçava a sinfonia desafinada, recuperada do choque causado pela luta relâmpago. Novamente ficou impossível para os Taichi se ouvirem, e a comunicação precisou ser feita à base de gritos mais uma vez:

- RUMIKO, EU POSSO TE PEDIR UMA COISA? – Perguntou Toshihiro, torcendo para que a namorada ouvisse sua pergunta.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – Perguntou a garota de volta, confusa com tanto barulho ao seu redor. Sabia que Toshihiro tinha dito alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender exatamente o que, e estar de costas para o garoto não melhorava sua situação.

Toshihiro entendeu que Rumiko respondera sua pergunta afirmativamente, não que ela queria que ele a repetisse, por isso desvencilhou-se da garota e ficou frente a frente com ela, sorrindo.

- EU QUERO FAZER UMA COISA ANTES DE LUTAR! – Exclamou ele, esperando que Rumiko conseguisse ler seus lábios se não pudesse ouvir.

- O QUE? – Rumiko continuou não entendendo nada. Dessa vez, porém, o chinês ouviu sua resposta, e a interpretou de uma outra forma. A garota não estava preparada para receber seu primeiro beijo, nem estava sua torcida, que parou de tocar para observar a cena. O coração da garota acelerou, era difícil descrever o que sentia enquanto seus lábios tocavam os dele e as mãos do garoto percorriam suas costas. O beijo pareceu durar para sempre, e quando eles finalmente se separaram, o choque de voltar ao mundo real foi quase doloroso.

- Agora sim eu posso ir. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não vou me arrepender de nada! – Com estas palavras, Toshihiro deixou os companheiros para trás, determinado. Por Hehashiro, por Len, por Rumiko, precisava ganhar de Igorov a todo custo. Na arquibancada, Yan Urameshi agarrou o braço do marido, aflita. Perdera o primeiro filho pela segunda vez, não queria ver a mesma coisa acontecer com seu caçula.

* * *

- É CHEGADA A HORA DA DECISÃO! NOSSO GALÃ ROMÂNTICO URAMESHI-KUN SE DESPEDIU DO AMOR DE SUA VIDA PARA VIR ENFRENTAR SEU ARQUI-RIVAL IGOROV-KUN VALENDO A VANTAGEM DO PRIMEIRO ROUND! OS TAMBORES ESTÃO BUFANDO, AS CORNETAS, CORNETANDO E EU, ME MIJANDO DE EMOÇÃO! É AGORA OU NUNCA! TRÊS, DOIS, UM, GO SHOOOOT!

- Prepare-se para perder tudo, Urameshi! – Igorov fez os primeiros movimentos. Agora que sabia do que o rival era capaz, não tinha problemas em partir para o ataque logo no início.

- É você quem vai perder! Eu estou preparado para tudo que você jogar para cima de mim! – Retrucou o chinês, contra-atacando.

- Oh, sim, me esqueci que o beijo da princesa confere ao príncipe apaixonado um escudo impenetrável! Que mancada a minha... – Caçoou o russo, sorrindo maliciosamente. Castil e Fenku lutavam em iguais condições na arena.

- Isso, ria enquanto pode! Sua alegria não vai durar muito! Fenku, apareça! – Para delírio da platéia, fera-bit obedeceu.

- Já chamou a fera-bit? A luta mal começou... – Igorov ergueu uma sobrancelha para a postura do rival, porém não chamou por Castil. Sua beyblade passou a sofrer uma série de ataques, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Não demorou muito para que a velocidade dos ataques de Fenku diminuíssem, visto que seu mestre não tinha mais tanta energia depois das duas últimas lutas. O russo sabia que isso aconteceria, e escolheu esse momento para começar a sua reação. – Cansou? É uma pena, porque eu estou recém começando... Castil, chegou sua hora! – O morcego apareceu, fazendo com que o barulho da torcida russa temporariamente abafasse o batuque do grupo de Felipe.

Foi a vez de Castil atacar sem parar. Toshihiro, apesar de um pouco cansado, não se abalou, e Fenku continuou firme na arena, usando a determinação de seu mestre como fonte de energia. O quebra-quebra continuou, os dois beybladers pararam de falar enquanto se concentravam na luta, sem se importar se destruíam ou não a arena no processo. Toshihiro não parecia notar que estava ofegante, nem que suas pernas começavam a fraquejar, ignorava todos os sinais possíveis de cansaço enquanto pensava que precisava ganhar a todo custo. Por fim:

- Castil, _Tchernoie Krlo_!

A sensação de ser arremessado pelos ares por uma revoada de asas negras acometeu o chinês novamente, dessa vez com muito mais força, deixando a beyblade azulada em sérios apuros, cambaleando na arena em uma desesperada tentativa de resistir. Mestre e fera-bit sabiam que essa situação não estava destinada a durar muito mais tempo, precisavam agir rápido para evitar a derrota:

- Fenku, Tufão Submarino! – Lembrando-se do primeiro round, o garoto decidiu dar uma chance à sorte e tentar neutralizar o ataque do adversário com seu próprio ataque. Novamente uma explosão foi ouvida, por um segundo uma fagulha de esperança se acendeu no peito dos Taichi, porém dessa vez a história teve um final diferente: as duas beyblades continuavam girando quando a poeira se dissipou. Toshihiro tentou ver isso como algo positivo ao se dirigir novamente ao rival – Ahá, eu sabia que o seu ataque não ia mais fazer efeito em mim!

- Até parece... – Igorov revirou os olhos ao ouvir a exclamação emocionada do rival. – Você apenas decidiu tentar a sorte porque não tinha mais nada a perder, já que estava a ponto de ser destruído. Você é sortudo, Urameshi.

- E você se acha o vidente! – Retrucou o chinês, irritado com a calma do russo, esquecendo-se de seu jeito calmo de lutar. A cada segundo seu desgosto pelo rival crescia, ainda mais quando este parecia ler sua mente. Toshihiro não gostava da idéia de ser um livro aberto, muito menos de ser um livro aberto lido por Vladmir Igorov.

- Se você fosse um pouco menos transparente, eu não conseguiria fazer isso, a culpa nesse caso é toda sua. – Em contraste com a crescente irritação do chinês, o russo ficava cada vez mais calmo. – Eu estou ansioso para você me mostrar o seu verdadeiro poder, Urameshi. Mostre-me a sua razão para achar que pode me enfrentar me vencer.

A fala de Igorov fez Toshihiro se lembrar da luta dos Blue Fish contra os Soldier of Russia, de seu encontro com Igorov durante a madrugada e de como Len conseguira vencer uma luta com seu discurso sobre confiança. Se pudesse repetir o feito do amigo, teria o adversário em suas mãos.

- Achei que você tivesse aprendido alguma coisa com Len... Ou será que já se esqueceu daquela amarga derrota que você sofreu nas mãos do meu melhor amigo, hein? – Respondeu ele, sentindo-se mais confiante e um pouco menos furioso com a nova chance de virar a luta em seu favor.

- Seu amiguinho Yin perdeu no final, o que prova que toda aquela baboseira sobre confiança não serviu pra nada. – Infelizmente para ele, a chance não se concretizou, e Castil novamente ficou em vantagem. – Não se pode confiar nos outros afinal, eu provei estar certo com a minha vitória.

- Não é verdade! – Mesmo com todas as chances contra ele, Toshihiro não podia deixar barato um insulto ao seu melhor amigo. – Len não estava errado, e ele perder ou ganhar a luta não prova nada! – Os motivos para ganhar de Igorov tornaram-se ainda mais claros dentro dele, seu espírito de luta reacendeu com a menção do líder dos Blue Fish. Igorov continuou agindo como se seu adversário fosse apenas um verme indesejável, apesar de deixar seu tom de voz subir um tom.

- Engano seu! Na luta, aquele com a vontade de lutar mais forte prevalece! O discurso inútil de seu amigo não era nada se comparado ao que eu vivi até aqui! Eu coloquei toda a minha vida em jogo naquela luta, tudo que eu construí nos últimos treze anos tentando ser reconhecido e provar para os outros do que eu era capaz! Vocês todos, que sempre viveram com os seus pais, nunca vão saber o que é isso! E é por isso que eu posso te destruir se eu quiser! Castil, ataque mais uma vez!

- Fenku, nós podemos nos defender! – A barreira de água do leviatã mais uma vez evitou o ataque do russo. Tanto Toshihiro quanto Igorov não estavam mais em seu estado de calma controlada. O primeiro sentia seu espírito de luta se elevar a cada lembrança de Len e Hehashiro lutando, cada vez que lembrava que estava diante do garoto que os derrotara e machucara. O segundo tornou-se incapaz de manter sua fachada calma e controlada uma vez que as lembranças do tempo do orfanato voltavam a atormentá-lo. Não queria voltar para aquele lugar, faria de tudo para se manter na posição em que estava, não importavam os meios.

- A BATALHA ESTÁ FICANDO MAIS INTENSA, MINHA GENTE! EU TÔ SENTINDO O CALOR EMANADO PELO ESPÍRITO EM CHAMAS DOS DOIS GUERREIROS DA ÁGUA DAQUI ONDE EU ESTOU! – As exclamações do narrador foram completamente ignoradas pelos garotos e também pela platéia, já que todos estavam totalmente focados nas beyblades, que recomeçavam seus ataques:

- Eu não vou recuar! Aconteça o que acontecer eu não vou recuar! – Exclamou Toshihiro, preparando outro Tufão Submarino.

- Não posso desistir! Eu não vou voltar nunca para aquele orfanato, não por culpa sua! – Igorov também preparou outro de seus ataques. No banco dos Taichi, Rumiko agarrou o braço de Koichi, tentando não roer os dedos agora que não tinha mais unhas.

- É inútil continuar lutando. – Declarou o líder dos Taichi, mesmo sabendo que seu colega não o escutaria. – Os ataques dos dois não estão mais fazendo efeito, eles logo, logo vão ficar sem energia. Não imaginei que Toshihiro e Igorov pudessem estar tão parelhos em nível de poder...

A luta de vontades estava se encaminhando para o seu final. Ambos lutadores encontravam-se agora ofegantes, suados e com dificuldades para se manter em pé. Era incontável o número de Tufões Submarinos e _Tchernoie Krlos _lançados por eles, sempre com o mesmo resultado. As torcidas estavam silenciosas, não se atreviam a tirar os olhos da luta agora que faltava tão pouco para que ela se encerrasse.

- Você é mesmo forte, Urameshi, eu confesso que estou surpreso. Você lutou bem até aqui, nossas forças se equivalem e isso era uma das últimas coisas que eu esperava que fosse acontecer. E você também luta com uma garra que poucos competidores têm, eu te respeito por isso. É uma pena que isso tenha que acabar assim.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Toshihiro, confuso com a fala do rival. O garoto não esperava que ele respondesse, se preparando para contra-atacar o que quer que estivesse vindo contra ele.

A resposta realmente não veio. O que veio foi uma explosão que mandou tanto Toshihiro como Igorov para junto de suas equipes. O mesmo ataque que o russo usara para acabar a luta contra Len, o último recurso para assegurar a vitória, foi usado contra Toshihiro, com efeitos muito mais devastadores. Castil ficou girando por apenas mais dois segundos depois que a beyblade do chinês se desintegrou em vários pedaços. Os Soldier of Russia venciam o primeiro round.

* * *

- Toshihiro! Toshihiro! Acorda! – Rumiko estava entregue às lágrimas enquanto tentava de todas as maneiras possíveis reanimar o namorado. Koichi deitara o corpo do garoto no chão à espera da equipe médica. Não havia nenhum ferimento visível, como se Igorov tivesse controlado a explosão para não machucá-lo de alguma maneira. – Por favor, abre os olhos, Toshihiro!

- Não adianta, Rumiko, você sabe. – Koichi tentou não ser muito indelicado com a garota, porém a choradeira lhe deixava em uma situação não muito confortável, e por isso seu objetivo não foi cumprido com perfeição.

- Não! Não pode! O Toshihiro não pode perder! A gente jurou que ia vencer! Nós juramos... – Rumiko estava em estado de choque, segurando firme seu pingente de coração enquanto olhava para o rosto do namorado. Toshihiro parecia estar dormindo apenas, pronto para acordar a qualquer minuto.

- Temos ainda dois rounds. Se quisermos ver o Toshihiro de volta, precisamos vencer, entendeu, Rumiko? – Como um último recurso para tentar animar a companheira antes de sua luta, o líder japonês tentou sorrir. Mesmo que não demonstrasse, ele também fora abalado pela a derrota do vice-líder, a pressão em seus ombros ficara maior com a obrigação de vencer pelo menos quatro das próximas seis lutas, duas em cada round.

- Sim, eu entendi! – Koichi sorriu de verdade ao ver a facilidade com que a garota a sua frente recuperava a confiança e a animação, não exatamente surpreso, mas satisfeito com isso. – Nós temos que ganhar, não tem outra opção! É ganhar ou ganhar, azar de quem entrar no meu caminho! Eu não vou perdoar aqueles que ousaram estragar o meu romance!

Rumiko não ficou no banco até a chegada da equipe médica, seu ânimo re-estabelecido e a vontade de lutar nas alturas a impulsionaram para a arena. Fenki estava pronto para a luta muito antes de Alexandrova aparecer, sua mestra sentindo-se uma guerreira de verdade ao segurar um arco-e-flecha.

* * *

- O SEGUNDO ROUND JÁ VAI COMEÇAR! AS DUAS MENINAS GUERREIRAS JÁ ESTÃO PREPARADAS! RUMIKO HIGURASHI-CHAN LUTA PARA VER SE CONSEGUE REVERTER A VANTAGEM OBTIDA POR IGOROV-KUN NA INCRÍVEL LUTA QUE ACABOU DE ACABAR, ENQUANTO NATHALIYA ALEXANDROVA-CHAN LUTA PARA GARANTIR O TÍTULO MUNDIAL PARA SUA EQUIPE ANTES MESMO DO TERCEIRO ROUND! SERÁ QUE A HISTÓRIA DOS TAICHI VAI SER IGUAL À HISTÓRIA DE TODAS AS OUTRAS EQUIPES ATÉ AQUI? OU SERÁ QUE HIGURASHI-CHAN E YUY-KUN SERÃO CAPAZES DE MUDAR O QUE JÁ PARECE CERTO?

Rumiko sentiu vontade de gritar com o narrador por causa de suas palavras tão _parciais _sobre a luta. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que se sentia corajosa o suficiente para gritar com as pessoas, discutir, impor seu ponto de vista e seu jeito de ser sobre qualquer um que duvidasse de sua força. Enquanto encarava Alexandrova pensando em Toshihiro e em todos os seus amigos que não conseguiram ganhar mais do que uma luta contra os russos, sentia-se a pessoa mais forte do mundo, onipotente, confiante e determinada. Se não tinha outra opção a não ser ganhar, tinha que trabalhar duro para isso.

- Nervosa, Higurashi? – Perguntou Alexandrova, encarando a rival com um olhar malicioso. – Ou ansiosa para perder logo e ficar igual ao seu namoradinho?

- Nenhuma coisa, nem outra! – Respondeu ela, levemente impressionada com seu tom de voz firme e decidido. A derrota de Toshihiro havia definitivamente mexido com ela. – Eu me sinto bem feliz, porque sei que quando esse round acabar, você vai lamentar ter feito mal aos meus amigos!

- Eu achei que você fosse uma garota medrosa que só falasse asneiras... Pelo visto estava enganada sobre a primeira parte, mas não sobre a segunda! – A competição do olhar mais desafiador continuou por mais alguns instantes até o juiz autorizar o início do primeiro confronto.

- Vai, Fenki!

- Vai, Ciesel!

O quebra-quebra típico das lutas de Alexandrova começou. A torcida de Rumiko ficou impressionada com a capacidade da garota de se manter no quebra-quebra também, não imaginavam que ela fosse capaz de tal feito extraordinário. A princípio, as adversárias não trocaram palavras, atentas aos movimentos dos peões. Depois de algum tempo, a fênix começou a ganhar vantagem, e Rumiko teve que evocar sua fera-bit para poder se defender.

- Belo monstro esse seu... – Comentou Alexandrova, sarcástica, desviando seu olhar da arena para observar o centauro de armadura. – Eu até ficaria intimidada, se não tivesse tanta confiança em Ciesel. Vai, Ciesel! Mostra a sua superioridade pra todos aqui nesse ginásio!

Envolta em uma bola de fogo, a fênix fez uma das aparições mais cinematográficas do torneio, com efeitos especiais de deixar _Star Wars_ a ver navios. A torcida russa fez barulho, Alexandrova sorriu. Rumiko apenas encarou o monstro adversário com um olhar impassível e difícil de decifrar.

- Não tenho medo. – Disse apenas. Uma frase que por si só já dizia muito sobre a Rumiko que lutava na arena. Com tudo que estava acontecendo, com tudo que estava em jogo nessa luta, Rumiko não podia ficar assustada ou ter medo. Eram coisas demais acontecendo ao seu redor para ela se lembrar de que era na verdade uma garotinha medrosa que fugia até mesmo de bichinhos de pelúcia. Ao ouvir as palavras da adversária, Alexandrova se lembrou de sua luta contra David. O garoto dissera a mesma coisa, confundindo-a, e por causa disso, acabou perdendo um round e recebeu a pior punição desde que fora adotada por Hajime Yuy. Não podia deixar que simples palavras a confundissem novamente:

- E eu com isso? Não me interessa o que você sente! – Exclamou ela, chamando o pássaro de fogo para a luta. – Não pense que vai me confundir dizendo isso, eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes!

- Eu não estava tentando te confundir. – Corrigiu Rumiko, calma, mas ainda assim determinada. – Só estava dizendo que não tenho medo de sua fera-bit. Eu acredito que você não é invencível e que eu posso ganhar. Eu _preciso _ganhar, e é isso que eu vou fazer.

- Muito bem então, se é isso que acredita... Não vão ser as minhas palavras que vão fazer você mudar de opinião. – A russa ficou alguns segundos em silêncio observando a beyblade de Rumiko atacar a sua. – Vão ser as minhas ações que vão te convencer! Ciesel, ataque agora!

A beyblade vermelha investiu contra Fenki visando acabar com a luta. O centauro, porém, conseguiu se segurar, assim como sua mestra, ele também se recusava a desistir. Rumiko sorriu, sua torcida comemorou e Alexandrova deixou escapar um grunhido de fúria.

- Você está me irritando, garotinha! E eu não sou uma pessoa legal quando fico irritada! – Os olhos de Alexandrova pareciam em chamas, a raiva e a frustração canalizadas para a beyblade aumentavam seu poder. – Engula a minha força, Rumiko Higurashi! Ciesel, _Cross Fire! _

Rumiko fechou os olhos por reflexo, esperava que o fogo saído da beyblade de sua adversária acabasse atingindo-a também. No momento do ataque, tentou pensar em alguma coisa para se defender, mesmo que não conseguisse transmitir para a fera-bit com palavras o seu pensamento. Como Alexandrova já considerava a luta ganha, foi um choque para ela descobrir que a beyblade de Rumiko não só ainda girava, como arranjara uma maneira de aprisionar a sua beyblade em uma barreira de barro queimado.

- RUMIKO HIGURASHI-CHAN É A VENCEDORA! – Exclamou o narrador, tão surpreso quanto a russa. Rumiko só abriu os olhos novamente quando ouviu o grito esganiçado do homem anunciando o resultado, para também ficar surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que a barreira de terra aparecia do nada quando a garota estava em apuros, em várias ocasiões ela havia salvado sua vida.

- Eu... eu ganhei? – Perguntou ela, atônita. Fenki foi para sua mão, como se respondesse à pergunta. Um pouco confusa, Rumiko voltou para o banco para encontrar um Koichi mais preocupado do que as circunstâncias sugeriam.

- Rumiko, eu posso ver a sua beyblade? – Perguntou ele, sem dar tempo para a garota começar a comemorar a vitória inusitada.

- O que foi? – A japonesa entregou Fenki para o líder, curiosa. Koichi examinou a beyblade negra de vários ângulos, pensativo. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria chegar a nenhuma conclusão válida com apenas uma checada superficial, devolveu o peão à dona.

- Essa técnica de defesa de Fenki me deixou intrigado. Sempre que você está em apuros, sua fera-bit cria essa parede, queria saber o que causa isso.

- Nós podemos pesquisar depois da luta! Enquanto eu continuar ganhando lutas com ela, não é um assunto urgente, certo? – Perguntou a garota, sorrindo e quase começando a pular para todo o lado. – Nós já garantimos uma vitória, mais uma e o round é nosso!

- Ainda é cedo para comemorar. Toshihiro também ganhou o primeiro round, se você não lembra. – O líder japonês foi rápido em cortar a empolgação da amiga, ainda julgava seu papel no time fazer os companheiros enxergarem a realidade, mesmo não sendo mais um estraga-prazeres de carteirinha. – A partir de agora as coisas vão ficar mais complicadas. Pelo que sabemos dos Soldier of Russia, _aquele homem _vai ameaçar a Alexandrova com algum tipo de punição, e ela vai ter que lutar para valer, ou pode acabar pagando muito caro.

- Ele pode mesmo fazer isso? – Rumiko tremeu um pouco ao se lembrar do dia em que Igorov e Alexandrova apareceram para o café da manhã como se tivessem acabado de voltar de uma guerra. – Isso não é justo! Os Soldier of Russia vão ter problemas se nós ganharmos!

- Do mesmo jeito que nós vamos ter problemas se eles ganharem da gente. – Koichi cortou a amiga antes que seu raciocínio chegasse em "_não podemos ganhar_", como ele achava que ia acabar acontecendo. Para sua surpresa, a resposta de Rumiko não tinha nada desse pensamento:

- Então eu tenho que achar um jeito de fazer com que todos nós fiquemos bem depois da luta! – O líder dos Taichi suspirou, impressionado com a ingenuidade da garota. Para ele, não havia meios de ajudar os dois lados do conflito, só se podia perder ou ganhar, e o lado perdedor teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

- Eu não sei se há um jeito de fazer isso, Rumiko. É impossível, não perca seu tempo tentando.

- É isso que você acha? – Perguntou ela, visivelmente desapontada. Sua animação logo voltou, porém, e ela pulou nas costas do líder, cochichando o resto de suas palavras em seu ouvido de um jeito maroto. – Pois então eu vou apostar com você, e nós vamos ver se o líder-todo-poderoso Koichi Yuy tem mesmo sempre razão!

A garota não esperou por uma resposta. Rindo, subiu até a arena para a segunda luta. Estava realmente surpresa consigo mesma naquele dia, não conhecia seu lado decidido e desafiador tão bem quanto gostaria.

* * *

- Outra derrota, Nathaliya. Sabe o que isso significa? – Hajime Yuy não esperou até sua subordinada terminar de descer os degraus que a levariam até o banco, puxando-a pelo braço até largá-la em seu assento.

- Sim, Hajime-sama. Eu sei o que me espera, e vou tomar cuidado para não perder novamente. – Alexandrova não olhou para o dirigente da equipe, seus olhos permaneceram fixos em seus joelhos. Sentia uma mistura de raiva e desapontamento, porém sabia que não deveria mostrá-los. Ainda não conseguira entender o que havia acontecido na arena, tinha certeza que seu golpe fora eficaz e que ganharia de Rumiko...

- Se você perder de novo, essa vai ser a última vez que vai entrar em um ginásio, entendeu bem? – Hajime novamente puxou a garota pelo braço. Alexandrova não o encarava, deixando que ele a arrastasse até a arena. Quando o homem finalmente a soltou, a dor no lugar em que ele a segurara deixava claro que ela não podia mais perder, ou o preço a pagar seria alto demais.

As duas adversárias ficaram novamente frente a frente, Rumiko ainda com um resquício de sorriso em seu rosto. Alexandrova ignorava a dor em seu braço, embora soubesse que em alguns minutos um grande hematoma provavelmente se formaria ali, o primeiro de muitos que aguardavam na saída do ginásio.

* * *

- A SEGUNDA LUTA JÁ VAI COMEÇAR! A VITÓRIA DE HIGURASHI-CHAN NA LUTA ANTERIOR FOI INESPERADA, NEM MESMO A GRANDE ALEXANDROVA-CHAN VIU ELA CHEGANDO! SERÁ QUE A NOSSA AMIGA JAPONESA TEM OUTRA CARTA NA MANGA PARA ESSE ROUND? SERÁ QUE OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA VÃO PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ PERDER UM ROUND? OS TAICHI VÃO EMPATAR O JOGO? OU ALEXANDROVA-CHAN VAI REVERTER A SITUAÇÃO, COMO SEU COLEGA IGOROV-KUN FEZ NO ROUND ANTERIOR?

- Cala a boca e começa essa luta logo, temos um campeonato pra ganhar! – Exclamou Alexandrova, ainda mais séria e intimidadora do que no primeiro round. Até mesmo Rumiko estremeceu, não gostando nada da mudança em sua adversária.

- Como quiser... – O narrador quase deixou o microfone cair, apavorado. Foi com muito esforço que conseguiu voltar a gritar para a multidão. – VAMOS COMEÇAR ENTÃO! É UM, É DOIS, É TRÊS, É GO SHOOOOOOOT!

Fenki e Ciesel novamente se encontraram na arena. Lembrando-se de sua aposta, Rumiko logo se dirigiu a adversária, sorrindo do jeito mais simpático que conseguiu, considerando que estava encarando alguém mil vezes pior do que Ann em crise de TPM.

- Hey, Alexandrova, por que você luta ao lado do Hajime Yuy? – Com essa pergunta, Rumiko conseguiu não só deixar a adversária surpresa, como também os companheiros da adversária, seu próprio companheiro e também sua torcida.

- Que pergunta boba! – Devolveu a russa, irritada. Por um momento, Rumiko achou que ela ia cuspir fogo ao responder. – Eu não preciso responder isso!

- Por favor, é importante pra mim! – Insistiu a japonesa, mudando de tática e assumindo uma postura de cachorrinho pidão. – Pra nossa luta!

- Eu não vejo como. Que diferença faz os meus motivos quando eu estou prestes a te derrotar de uma vez por todas? – Alexandrova se fechava mais a cada palavra, como se construísse uma parede de fogo ao seu redor, prevenindo-se contra a penetração de invasores felizes e persistentes.

- É que assim eu vou saber melhor o que fazer pra te ajudar quando a luta acabar! – No banco, Koichi suspirou outra vez. Ao seu redor, a torcida de Rumiko parou de fazer barulho ao deixar os instrumentos caírem no chão, trajetória que foi seguida também por seus queixos. Alexandrova não demonstrou o quão surpresa estava graças ao seu treinamento forçado no orfanato.

- Me ajudar? Eu não sabia que você fazia piadas, Higurashi! Cai na real, eu não sou sua amiguinha feliz que fica andando em volta de vocês fazendo coisas idiotas e se divertindo com futilidades! Os meus problemas sou eu que preciso resolver!

- Mas não é justo isso! – O lado insistente de Rumiko era desconhecido de grande parte de seus amigos, a garota estava se revelando em sua luta. – Você está lutando bem, é irracional ter que apanhar depois por causa de uma derrota! Esse tipo de coisa não deveria existir!

- Você não sabe do que está falando, garota. Se soubesse tudo que eu passei até aqui, se estivesse no meu lugar, aí tudo faria sentido pra você! – Uma investida particularmente violenta de Ciesel marcou a fala da russa. Fenki continuou firme, porém:

- Por que não me conta? Aí eu posso decidir por mim mesma!

- Você está me irritando com essas perguntas! Eu vou fazer questão de acabar com você dessa vez, e não vai ter nenhuma parede de terra capaz de te defender! Ciesel, vamos acabar com a luta, _Cross Fire! _

Talvez porque Rumiko não tivesse tentado se defender realmente, ou talvez porque a misteriosa barreira de terra só podia aparecer uma vez por luta, dessa vez ela de fato não apareceu, e Alexandrova ganhou a segunda luta, para delírio de noventa e nove por cento do ginásio.

* * *

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, Rumiko, mas eu tive a impressão de que você não estava realmente se importando com o resultado daquela luta? – Perguntou Koichi para a companheira algum tempo depois de ela retornar ao banco da equipe. Rumiko não falou com ele ao chegar, sentara-se sem nem ao menos encará-lo, absorta em pensamentos.

- Não. Eu acho que deixei a Alexandrova um pouco perturbada com tantas perguntas, ao julgar pelo jeito que ela estava ao me atacar. Com um pouco de sorte, na próxima luta ela vai estar instável demais para fazer as coisas certas, e eu vou poder ganhar.

- Não sabia que você era uma das que fazia joguinhos psicológicos com os oponentes, Rumiko. Essa sua habilidade é nova pra mim.

- E eu não sabia que você era um daqueles caras que fazem piadinhas com seus companheiros de time, Koichi. Essa sua habilidade é nova para mim.

Nenhum dos dois falou depois da troca de piadinhas. O silêncio era um tanto constrangedor, nem Koichi, nem Rumiko sabia muito bem o que dizer, afinal, por mais confiante que Rumiko estivesse, ainda havia a possibilidade de Alexandrova vencer a próxima luta, e o líder dos Taichi ficaria sozinho para enfrentar seu irmão mais novo e tentar resistir aos planos de seu pai. Eles sentiam que deveria fazer uma espécie de despedida, ou ao menos trocar algumas palavras gentis ou incentivadoras, porém no momento os dois estavam tão absortos em seus próprios pensamentos que Rumiko acabou seguindo para a arena sem dizer nada.

- É AGORA! ESSA LUTA PODE DECIDIR TUDO! UMA VITÓRIA DE ALEXANDROVA-CHAN DARÁ O TÍTULO MUNDIAL AOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! COMO SERÁ QUE HIGURASHI-CHAN ESTARÁ LIDANDO COM A PRESSÃO? ELA TEM A RESPONSABILIDADE DE GANHAR, OU SEU TIME PASSARÁ A LUTAR PARA CUMPRIR TABELA APENAS! E AÍ VÊM AS CONCORRENTES! É AGORA OU NUNCA, TRÊS, DOIS, UUUUUM! GO SHOOOOOT!

_**

* * *

**__Go Shoot! Go Shoot! Vamos lutar! __Vamos lutar! ò.ó (Rumiko com uma bandeira gigante de "Fight! Taichi" que em outras circunstâncias seria pesada demais para ela carregar)_

_**Alexandrova: **__É, _Let's fight! _ò.ó (Alexandrova com uma bandeira gigante de "Fight! Soldier of Russia" que em outras circunstâncias teria virado lenha de fogueira ao tocar em suas mãos) _

_(Rumiko e Alexandrova trocam olhares desafiadores e ameaçadores)_

_(Fumacinha começa a sair dos narizes e orelhas das meninas)_

_(Rumiko e Alexandrova investem uma contra a outra usando as bandeiras como se fossem espadas gigantes e elas estivessem em um filme de _Star Wars

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Wow, que legal! XDD Agora elas vão lutar até a morte no off-talk e eu e o Nii-chan vamos ficar sozinhos para conquistar o mundo! XDD_

_**Koichi: **__Quem foi que disse que eu quero conquistar o mundo__ Ainda mais com você__? ¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ora, Nii-chan, pense bem: vai ser divertido controlar esses reles mortais e fãs meus que andam por aí pedindo para que uma criaturinha fofinha, bunitinha, carismática e boa de apertar mande eles fazerem atrocidades em nome de alguém sério, charmoso, misterioso e bonitão! XDDD_

_**Koichi: **__Espero que eu não tenha entendido certo quem foi que você chamou de sério, charmoso, misterioso e bonitão... ¬¬'''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Esse comentário prova que você entendeu! XDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki pega um saco gigante de pipoca de chocolate e fica assistindo a Rumiko e a Alexandrova tentarem se atingir com os bandeirões duas vezes maiores do que elas)_

_**Rumiko: **__E isso é pelo Toshihiro! ò.ó_

_(Rumiko dá uma bandeirada na cabeça da Alexandrova)_

_**Alexandrova: **__E isso é por ter mudado de personalidade durante a luta e ter ganhado o primeiro round de forma surpreendente! ò.ó (Alexandrova dá uma bandeirada na cintura da Rumiko)_

_**Rumiko: **__E isso é por... (Rumiko fica parada pensando no que vai dizer)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Por ficar parada pensando no que vai dizer! ò.ó (Alexandrova dá uma bandeirada fatal na cabeça oca da Rumiko)_

_(Rumiko vai a nocaute)_

_(Yoshiyuki vai comemorar com a Alexandrova)_

_**Koichi: **__O.O'_

_**Rumiko: **__(falando dormindo) Oh, uma banheira quente... _

_**Koichi: **__O.O'_

_**Rumiko: **__(ainda falando dormindo) Oh, pessoas na banheira quente se divertindo comigo... _

_**Koichi: **__O.O'_

_**Rumiko: **__(sim, ainda falando dormindo) AAAhhh! Jack Estripador na banheira quente e uma serra elétrica!!! (Rumiko acorda e sai correndo)_

_(Rumiko atropela a Alexandrova e o Yoshiyuki enquanto sai correndo)_

_**Alexandrova: **__x-x_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__x-x XDDDD_

_**Koichi: **__(pára a Rumiko com um braço) _

_**Rumiko: **__(fica olhando pro Koichi sem entender nada)_

_**Koichi: **__(sorri que nem o Yoshiyuki só pra variar) Parabéns, Rumiko, você acabou de derrotar os nossos maiores inimigos sem fazer esforço. Como se sente? (apontando um microfone pra Rumiko)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh... eu... o.o Não sei... o.o Não faço a mínima idéia... o.o_

_**James: **__Oh, é perfeito! É perfeito! (aparece do nada todo empolgado e abraça e aperta e beija e enforca a Rumiko) É perfeito, Rumiko! Esse é o final perfeito que eu estava esperando por muito tempo para essa história! Agora sim eu sei como terminar Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores sem que o resultado fique uma coisa ridícula e sem sentido! _

_(James sai por aí pulando feito a Alice)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ele tá brincando, não tá? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **__(olhando da Rumiko pro James com cara de preocupado) Eu acho que não..._

_(James decorando o cenário do off-talk com um monte de plaquinhas emocionadas escrito "Fim!" "Acabou!" "C'est fini!" "Owari!" e equivalentes em outras línguas) _

_(James chorando de emoção)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi olhando sem saber o que fazer)_

_(Passa o James comemorando feliz e colocando decorações de árvore de natal na Rumiko e no Koichi)_

_(James usa uma caneta especial pra fazer bigodinhos e rabiscos esdrúxulos na cara da Alexandrova e do Yoshiyuki)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi decidem que é uma boa idéia se juntar ao James nessa parte da brincadeira)_

_(Yoshiyuki e Alexandrova novos representantes da tribo dos caras-pintada)_

_**Rumiko**__O que fazemos agora? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **__Encerramos e dizemos que talvez haja um capítulo amanhã? O.õ_

_**James: **__Não! Esse é o último capítulo! Esse é o último capítulo! A Rumiko derrotou a Alexandrova e o Yoshiyuki de uma maneira que não foi ridícula nem sem sentido! Eu não tenha mais porque continuar postando essa fic gigante! Heheheheh!_

_(James sai pulando por aí com cara de louco feliz)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi trocam um olhar suspeito)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi saem pulando atrás do James)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi pegam o James no meio de um salto e enfiam ele dento de um saco de pano)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi somem com o saco)_

_(Rumiko e Koichi voltam depois de um tempo sem o saco com expressões suspeitas)_

_**Rumiko: **__Bem, pessoal, hoje nós ficamos por aqui. O capítulo que contém o final da minha luta contra a Alexandrova e o terceiro round vai estar aqui amanhã, provavelmente, apesar dessas coisas que o James falou e que a minha personalidade que eu tinha até o capítulo passado teria acreditado. Ele só estava delirando, coitado, as aulas estão deixando ele meio pirado da cabeça... (olhar perdido) _

_**Koichi: **__Nossos novos planos prevêem o início de _Beyblade 2 – Chikara wa kimi no naka ni aru!_ para dia dois de novembro, por motivos que serão esclarecidos mais tarde..._

_**Voz no fundo gritando abafada: **__Aniversáááário..._

_(barulho de porrada no fundo)_

_**Koichi: **__Enfim... Até o dia 2 de novembro essa fic deve estar terminada, com capítulos aparecendo aos sábados, domingos e quartas-feiras, se as aulas permitirem. Faltam oito capítulos apenas para o final._

_**Rumiko: **__É, e não se preocupem, não vamos terminar a fic como aconteceu no off-talk de hoje, o Yoshiyuki e a Alexandrova não iam concordar... n.n' Vamos ficando por aqui, por hoje, pelo menos, e fiquem bem ansiosos para o próximo capítulo, porque ele é incrível! _

_Se a gente receber bastante reviews desse capítulo, amanhã vamos postar o "118 – Kyodai", senão, vamos pensar seriamente sobre isso..._

_E sim, nós somos chantagistas, mas essa é a luta final, é a MINHA luta final e eu quero as minhas recompensas! _

_E nós fomos! n.n''_

_OWARI!!!_

_Rumiko Higurashi_

_Koichi Yuy_

_a.k.a. – Os únicos Taichi que sobraram... ç.ç _


	126. Kyodai

**Nota do Yoshiyuki: **Pra quem não sabe, "kyodai" significa "irmãos". XD Acho que esse títudo é auto-explicativo, então... XDD Aproveitem! XDD

**Nota do Koichi: **¬¬''' (Forçado a colocar uma nota no começo do capítulo por um bando de crianças hiperativas que não queriam deixar o YOshiyuki fazer uma nota de início de capítulo sozinho)

* * *

CAPÍTULO CXVIII

_KYODAI _

_- É AGORA! ESSA LUTA PODE DECIDIR TUDO! UMA VITÓRIA DE ALEXANDROVA-CHAN DARÁ O TÍTULO MUNDIAL AOS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! COMO SERÁ QUE HIGURASHI-CHAN ESTARÁ LIDANDO COM A PRESSÃO? ELA TEM A RESPONSABILIDADE DE GANHAR, OU SEU TIME PASSARÁ A LUTAR PARA CUMPRIR TABELA APENAS! E AÍ VEM AS CONCORRENTES! É AGORA OU NUNCA, TRÊS, DOIS, UUUUUM! GO SHOOOOOT!_

* * *

- Vai responder às minhas perguntas ou quer que eu te force? – Perguntou Rumiko tão logo sua beyblade começou a atacar. Segundos depois, Fenki surgia ao seu lado, mais imponente e intimidador do que nunca. A japonesa sorriu ao contemplar suas próprias palavras. Fazer ameaças de vez em quando era até divertido, agora ela entendia o que se passava nas mentes dos caras maus e poderosos ao amedrontar os mais fracos e covardes.

- Eu já disse que não preciso te responder nada! – Respondeu Alexandrova, com sua voz alta e intimidadora, ao mesmo tempo em que Ciesel apareceu. A fênix e o centauro tinham praticamente o mesmo tamanho e o mesmo olhar intimidador. – Eu não preciso de muito para te derrotar e dar o título para a minha equipe agora!

- Você se importa mesmo com o título? – Rumiko insistiu com suas perguntas, interessada no efeito que elas teriam sobre sua rival. – Eu achava que a sua equipe tivesse outros planos pra depois do campeonato...

- Quer calar a boca? Ficar só conversando não vai te ajudar a ganhar uma luta! – Ciesel tentou atacar, instigado pela mestra, porém Fenki se desviou com espantosa facilidade.

- É mesmo? Então por que é que sua beyblade não consegue mais me acertar? – Rebateu Rumiko, cada vez mais confiante e tranqüila, divertida até. Quando a russa percebeu que o que sua adversária falava era verdade,seus olhos aumentaram levemente de tamanho e ela fechou ainda mais a cara, se recusando a acreditar no que estava vendo. Ela em seguida ordenou que sua fera-bit atacasse, mas Fenki novamente se desviou.

- Ah, chega! Isso está ficando ridículo! Como é que eu posso errar tanto assim os meus ataques? Higurashi, que ilusão é essa que você jogou em mim? – A russa definitivamente não estava em seus melhores dias, a confusão e a frustração eram evidentes em seus olhos, transparecendo mesmo com todo o treinamento da garota em não mostrar suas emoções. Sem poder aceitar os acontecimentos da arena, sua mente tentara criar uma outra alternativa para a inesperada reviravolta.

- Não é nenhuma ilusão, é a realidade. – Respondeu Rumiko, sorrindo levemente. – Você precisa estar realmente concentrada na luta se quiser realmente vencer, sabia? – No banco, Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha para a estratégia da japonesa. Sabia que o verdadeiro poder da garota se revelava nos momentos de maior pressão, mas não imaginava que o aumento de poder pudesse mudar também sua personalidade. De repente, Rumiko Higurashi não era mais uma garota medrosa e burra, mas uma lutadora de verdade, com um espírito de luta de dar inveja a muitos outros lutadores. Assim como sua companheira de equipe, estava gostando dos novos rumos da situação, cada vez mais confiante em um resultado positivo.

- Eu estou concentrada! – Alheia aos pensamentos dos remanescentes da equipe adversárias, Alexandrova errou ainda outra de suas investidas. A situação não fazia sentido para ela e sua equipe, ela se recusava a aceitar os fatos como eles se mostravam. – Por que? Por que? – Exclamou ela, puxando suas duas mechar rosadas como se elas fossem suas válvulas de escape. Rumiko teve que se controlar para manter a voz calma e suave ao se dirigir à adversária novamente, colocando mais lenha na fogueira:

- Responde as perguntas que eu te fiz, isso pode ajudar. São tantas preocupações em sua mente no momento que deve ser difícil se manter realmente focada, não é?

- Eu não tenho medo do que Hajime-sama pode fazer! – Explodiu Alexandrova – Eu não tenho medo de nada! – Sem que percebesse, a russa estava fazendo exatamente o que Rumiko queria, respondendo suas perguntas inconscientemente por causa do estresse de estar perdendo a luta. – Não tive medo de enfrentar os garotos mais velhos no orfanato, nem de lutar por uma posição de destaque no time! Não vai ser agora que eu vou me render! – Ciesel finalmente atingiu Fenki, porém sem grandes danos. Rumiko ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam, eu quero sobreviver, trilhar o meu caminho até o topo, não vou deixar uma garotinha sonsa como você me impedir!

- Você e o Igorov são parecidos. – Foi o comentário de Rumiko, uma constatação aparentemente inocente e singela, exposta por uma lutadora que assumira ares de criança curiosa. – Isso é porque vocês cresceram juntos, né? – Alexandrova respondeu retomando um pouco o controle, ainda mantendo sua voz áspera e intimidadora:

- E se for? O que há de errado nisso? O que tem de errado em querer se dar bem, hein? Com uma vitória aqui, ninguém vai duvidar da minha força! As pessoas vão me reconhecer! Eu nunca mais vou ser a garotinha deixada de lado por razões idiotas e incompreensíveis! Mais uma vitória, e eu vou ter tudo que preciso!

Ciesel começou a atacar Fenki para valer, fazendo com que Rumiko passasse a sentir os impactos dos golpes na beyblade em seu próprio corpo. Não gritar a cada nova investida exigiu grande controle metal por parte da japonesa, que só conseguiu fazê-lo porque já esperava uma coisa dessas assim que a fênix ressurgisse. A cada golpe de Ciesel em sua beyblade negra, a garota podia sentir toda a raiva de Alexandrova despejada nos ataques, toda a frustração e a sensação de abandono que um dia fizeram parte dela. Estas sensações doíam mais do que o ataque em si, mas ao invés de enfraquecer Rumiko, acabaram tornando-a ainda mais determinada em vencer a luta e seguir com seu plano de ajudar a equipe russa.

- Fenki, não desista! – Exclamou ela, vendo sua beyblade começar a cambalear. A reação de Alexandrova havia ido um pouco mais longe do que ela imaginara.

- É um pouco tarde para isso, não? No fim, você lutou, lutou, e vai morrer na praia! Ciesel, _Cross Fire! _– Ordenou a russa, rapidamente esquecendo sua irritação agora que sentia a vantagem voltar para seu lugar de direito.

- Duplo Impacto!

Uma explosão. Rumiko e Alexandrova foram jogadas para trás, usando as mãos para proteger o rosto. Não foi realmente uma surpresa quando as duas beyblades ainda girando, para logo depois reiniciar o quebra-quebra. A japonesa também não desistiu de seu plano, reiniciando o falatório:

- Você quer ser reconhecida? Mas você já _é_ reconhecida, Alexandrova! Não precisa ficar do lado de Hajime Yuy pra que todo mundo olhe pra você com respeito! Olha só a sua força, o jeito que você luta... é difícil alguém não se impressionar!

- Lá vem você de novo! Eu já disse, você não sabe como eu me sinto, Higurashi! – A russa rolou os olhos, em uma nota mental de não se deixar cair em uma armadilha de novo agora que estava novamente na luta pra valer.

- Talvez eu saiba. Acabei de sentir, quando Ciesel atacava Fenki feito uma condenada. – Com a fala de sua mestra, o centauro ganhou uma pequena vantagem na luta. Rumiko deixou seu sorriso crescer naturalmente enquanto falava, como uma criança pequena impressionada com seu herói favorito.– Eu senti tudo que você passou para a sua beyblade, Alexandrova, e não me senti nada bem naquela hora. Não consigo entender como alguém tão forte como você poderia ser deixada de lado sem motivo, não faz sentido! Você é incrível, Alexandrova, de verdade.

- A sua estratégia mudou... – Observou a russa, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, juntando suas sobrancelhas em uma expressão pouco amistosa. – Agora quer me comprar com elogios, é? Higurashi, fecha a matraca e luta que você ganha mais! – A vantagem mudou de lado novamente quando as investidas de Ciesel passaram a afetar seriamente Fenki. Rumiko não mudou sua postura por causa disso, porém:

- Eu tô falando a verdade. Você é uma grande lutadora, e eu gostei muito de lutar com você! E eu quero mesmo que tudo acabe bem pra você, mas eu não posso perder aqui, então eu quero arranjar um outro jeito de te ajudar!

- Eu não quero ajuda! Eu quero a vitória! – A vantagem de Alexandrova se tornou ainda mais evidente quando Ciesel quase tirou Fenki da arena, o centauro conseguiu escapar apenas no último segundo. – E eu vou consegui-la custe o que custar! Ataque pra valer, Ciesel!

Com as ordens da mestra, a fênix começou a preparar um ataque diferente do _Cross Fire_ que Rumiko conhecia. A russa provavelmente preparava o seu ataque final, o tipo de ataque secreto que todo grande lutador tem, mas que só mostra na última luta no último segundo para evitar que o oponente descubra um contra-ataque eficaz. Esse seria o fim de Rumiko se ela não pudesse contar com seu próprio ataque secreto super-poderoso, desenvolvido durante a última semana de treino com a nova beyblade. Koichi, Toshihiro e ela eram os únicos capazes de utilizar tal técnica, uma técnica tão poderosa que nem eles mesmos sabiam descrever seus efeitos ou explicar com exatidão como faziam para lançá-la. Era hora dos dois ataques se encontrarem para decidir de uma vez por todas quem era mais forte:

- Fenki, Chama da Amizade!

Um grande clarão iluminou todo o ginásio, tudo desapareceu envolto por uma luz branca, e quando as coisas finalmente voltaram ao seu lugar, uma das garotas estava caída no chão, enquanto a vencedora olhava perplexa para a arena, sem ainda registrar o resultado final da luta em sua cabeça. Somente quando Koichi apareceu por trás dela, erguendo-a no ar foi que Rumiko entendeu que havia vencido Alexandrova. Vencido. A orquestra desarmônica recomeçou seu espetáculo, a grande torcida russa do ginásio mergulhou em um silêncio mortal enquanto os dois Taichi comemoravam o feito que até então parecia impossível. Rumiko sorria, Koichi sorria. Era inacreditável. Tentando ignorar a festa em expansão ao seu redor, Hajime Yuy ordenou que Isaakov e Igorov tirassem Alexandrova da arena, sem se preocupar em esconder sua fúria. Depois de respirar muito fundo para se acalmar, sorriu para seu filho caçula ao mandá-lo para a arena, tentando manter em sua mente a luta que estava para se realizar, e o resultado positivo dela.

* * *

- EU GANHEI, KOICHI! EU GANHEI! – Exclamou Rumiko pelo que pareceu a centésima vez. Nunca se sentira tão feliz e tão aliviada, as sensações e pensamentos que enchiam sua mente nem se comparavam com a felicidade de vencer um dos torneios continentais ou ver seu irmãozinho pela primeira vez. Com essa vitória, provara ao mundo que os Soldier of Russia não eram invencíveis, que ainda havia esperança, que os Taichi poderiam sim ganhar o campeonato e ajudar seus amigos.

- Sim, eu sei! Você foi incrível, Rumiko! – Koichi também estava diferente, sua companheira nunca o vira sorrindo daquele jeito, nem tão empolgado. Todos os que torciam para os Taichi sentiam-se assim, afinal. Os pais de Rumiko apareceram na beira da arquibancada, depois que as crianças e adultos em seu caminho se afastaram, formando uma espécie de corredor para dar passagem aos pais mais orgulhosos do mundo.

- Rumiko, estamos orgulhosos de você! – Exclamou Takao, com os olhos marejados. Seu orgulho era a única coisa que o impedia de chorar. Sua esposa, ao contrário, estava com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

- Oh, minha filha, você está tão crescida! Olhe pra você! A nossa menininha... – Rumiko corou com o comentário da mãe. Com todos os olhares voltados para ela, não conseguia achar essas falas de toda a mãe de pré-adolescente algo agradável e adequado para o momento, apesar de estar realmente feliz com a luta e de muito bom humor.

- Mãe! – Exclamou ela, fazendo sua torcida rir ainda mais. No colo de sua mãe, Hikaru sorriu novamente, agitando suas mãozinhas como se quisesse estar no colo da irmã no momento.

* * *

As comemorações não podiam durar para sempre, afinal ainda havia mais um round a ser disputado. Koichi ficou sério novamente e partiu para a arena sem dizer nada a Rumiko, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido à medida que se aproximava de seu irmãozinho. Caso vencesse Yoshiyuki, não só ganharia o campeonato, como também provaria ao seu pai que não era mais o garotinho fraco e covarde de anos atrás, mas sim um homem crescido e forte, capaz de derrotar até mesmo a nova máquina lutar de Hajime Yuy. Se vencesse Yoshiyuki, enterraria para sempre seus pesadelos de criança.

- Nii-chan, eu até poderia ser legal com você e te oferecer outra chance de ficar com a gente, mas como você foi tão chato naquela hora no natal, eu mudei de idéia! – Foi a primeira coisa que Yoshiyuki disse ao ficar cara a cara com o irmão, fazendo beicinho de criança mimada que levou um "não" pela primeira vez.

- Eu acho que já disse que não quero ficar com vocês, não? – Koichi sorriu levemente ao ver a expressão do irmão. Era rara vê-lo sem o sorriso meia-lua cheio de dentes, e o garoto se perguntava se isso teria alguma relação com a falta de dois desses dentes no momento. – Eu gosto de ter meus próprios pensamentos e agir de acordo com a minha própria vontade, não sou nenhum boneco, Yoshiyuki.

- Nii-chan só fala asneiras! Eu estava tentando ser legal porque você era o meu Nii-chan, mas eu mudei de idéia. Vou destruir você com tudo que eu tenho!

Yoshiyuki aprontou Ceres e apontou-a para seu irmão. Koichi fez o mesmo, e o narrador entendeu que essa era a sua deixa para começar a luta. As duas beyblades, uma roxa e outra roxa escura, se encontraram no ar, e antes mesmo de chegar ao fundo da arena, já haviam se atacado centenas de vezes. No chão, a situação não ficou muito diferente, os movimentos das duas beyblades eram os mesmos, como se fossem uma só. Ataque e defesa se misturavam, os dois lutadores não falavam nada, totalmente concentrados. O confronto parecia uma repetição de sua última luta na sala congelada.

- MEU DEUS, ESSA LUTA É INCRÍVEL! QUEM DIRIA QUE OS IRMÃOS YUY FOSSEM TÃO PARECIDOS NO ESTILO DE LUTA? EU NEM CONSIGO DIZER QUE BEYBLADE É DE QUEM! – Exclamou o narrador, tentando narrar o que estava acontecendo. Como os dois peões eram mais rápidos do que seus gritos, essa tarefa mostrou-se um pouco complicada, e o homem passou a gritar outro de seus discursos sobre os lutadores ao invés das lutas em si. – VALENDO O TÍTULO, OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA ESTÃO FURIOSOS COM A VITÓRIA INESPERADA DE HIGURASHI-CHAN E AGORA QUEREM UMA REVANCHE! O QUE VAI ACONTECER? NA ÚNICA VEZ QUE VIMOS YOSHIYUKI YUY-KUN LUTAR, ELE DERROTOU AS QUATRO BEYBLADES DOS BRASIL BLADE AO MESMO TEMPO, SERÁ QUE SEU IRMÃO MAIS VELHO VAI TER PODER SUFICIENTE PARA ENFRENTÁ-LO?

Como se respondesse a sua pergunta, Fenhir quase tirou Ceres da arena em uma investida particularmente violenta. Os dois irmãos continuavam silenciosos, concentrados. Yoshiyuki sorria, Koichi permanecia sério, nenhum dos dois ousava tirar os olhos da arena. No banco dos Taichi, Rumiko mordia as mangas da jaqueta de seu uniforme, já que não tinha mais unhas desde a luta de Toshihiro e seus dedos estavam em carne viva.

O impasse na luta continuou por um longo tempo, a vantagem não ficava dois segundos do mesmo lado. Eram poucos os que ainda faziam barulho do ginásio, mesmo o narrador, uma vez que esgotara suas frases de efeito e perguntas idiotas sobre o resultado do confronto, permanecia calado observando o combate.

- Ceres, apareça! – Gritou Yoshiyuki por fim, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. – Já brincamos por tempo suficiente!

- Fenhir, é a sua deixa! – Exclamou Koichi logo depois. As duas criaturas mitológicas, o unicórnio e o pégasus, fizeram com que o público re-encontrasse a sua voz, dando nova vida aos gritos e batuques.

- Acha mesmo que a sua fera-bit é páreo pra mim? – Com Ceres no jogo, Yoshiyuki parecia mais disposto a falar, sorrindo como se seus lábios fossem de borracha. – Meu pai pode ter te dado mais poder antes, mas você é um traidor agora, é óbvio que de um jeito ou de outro nós acabaríamos desenvolvendo mais o meu poder para que eu pudesse te esmagar pra valer!

De fato, Ceres era maior do que Fenhir, uma diferença que, apesar de pequena, poderia ser fundamental para o desfecho da luta. Enquanto a apreensão em Rumiko crescia, o rosto de Koichi permanecia impassível, assim como seus olhos.

- Era isso que você tinha a dizer? – Perguntou ele, sério e muito calmo para alguém que está em desvantagem em uma luta importante. – Seu falatório não me impressiona, são nossas ações que contam na luta. Se quiser me vencer vai ser lutando, não falando cosas sem sentido.

- Eu não estou falando nada que não faça sentido, mas já que você quer luta, Nii-chan, é luta que vai ter... – Yoshiyuki instigou Ceres ao ataque, e o unicórnio finalmente ganhou a vantagem definitiva, impossibilitando qualquer defesa de Fenhir. – Prepare-se para ser derrotado, Nii-chan! Sinta as conseqüências da sua traição!

A expressão de Koichi não mudou, mesmo quando sua beyblade foi jogada para fora da arena com o ataque do unicórnio. O sorriso de Yoshiyuki se ampliou enquanto ele recolhia sua beyblade e voltava saltitando para junto de seu pai e de seu time. Rumiko esperou que o companheiro voltasse para falar com ele, tentando animá-lo para a próxima luta:

- Você lutou bem, Koichi! Só faltou um pouco pra ganhar do Yoshiyuki! Ainda podemos ganhar, eu tenho certeza! Você pode ganhar as próximas lutas e...

- Silêncio, Rumiko, eu preciso pensar. – O líder dos Taichi cortou a garota, sério. Em seu estado atual, lembrava muito o Koichi Yuy do torneio japonês, que hostilizava qualquer tentativa de aproximação de terceiros. Rumiko ficou um pouco assustada com a repentina mudança de temperamento do garoto, recuando alguns passos por instinto. – Eu disse pra você ficar quieta, não pra ficar com medo. – Se o primeiro comentário de Koichi assustara Rumiko, o segundo fez com que ela relaxasse novamente. Por mais sério e compenetrado que o garoto estivesse em sua luta, a mudança impulsionada pelos ataques dos Soldier of Russia era definitiva, não seria essa luta que o faria voltar a ser o que era antes.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo que me calo, vou deixar você se concentrar, sem falar nada, totalmente calada, pra que você possa pensar em um jeito de vencer o Yoshiyuki e ganhar o campeonato, por isso eu não vou falar e...

- Calada. – Rumiko parou de falar imediatamente. Koichi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, até finalmente uma idéia lhe ocorrer. – Rumiko, o que você pensa sobre o Yoshiyuki? – Em seguida o garoto acrescentou, lembrando de seu comando anterior. – Pode falar agora.

- Eu achava que ele era feliz antes de chegar aqui. – Respondeu a japonesa, pensativa. – Eu gostava dele até ele começar a atacar os nossos amigos... Aí eu parei de achar ele fofinho e bonitinho e não consigo evitar me sentir nervosa com aquele sorriso dele. Por que a pergunta?

- Eu posso estar errado, mas tenho a impressão de que ele sentiu a minha "traição" mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Talvez exista uma possibilidade de ele ser uma criança normal, afinal. – Enquanto falava, Koichi se lembrava da única vez que vira um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de seu irmão menor, quando aceitara o trato e estava sendo levado para a arena para que Fenhir recebesse o poder extra. Naquela ocasião, pensara que o sorriso se devia ao triunfo de sua equipe sobre os rivais, porém depois do que o garotinho dissera no começo da luta, talvez esse sorriso tivesse outro significado. – O que significa que ele deve ter as mesmas fraquezas que uma criança de seis anos normalmente teria escondidas em algum lugar. Se eu achá-las, posso ganhar a luta.

- Isso! É verdade! – Rumiko não se controlou, teve que abraçar o garoto. Estava ainda feliz por sua luta, nervosa pelo que poderia acontecer depois da próxima luta, e acabara de ficar ainda mais feliz ao ouvir que seu líder tinha um plano. – Que bom que o nosso líder é inteligente! Ele conseguiu pensar em um plano! Que bom!

- Rumiko, eu sei que você está feliz e tudo mais, mas eu não sou o Toshihiro pra você ficar me abraçando sem motivo. – Quando a japonesa soltou o garoto, envergonhada, não pode deixar de sorrir ao notar a pequena sombra avermelhada por baixo da espessa franja dele. – E eu ainda preciso arranjar um jeito de expor as fraquezas do Yoshiyuki, não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer isso. Eu suspeito que, se elas realmente existem, estão tão bem escondidas que nem o próprio Yoshiyuki sabe que elas existem.

- Você vai conseguir, Koichi, eu tenho certeza! – Rumiko estava a meio caminho de abraçar o líder novamente quando se lembrou de suas palavras a respeito desse seu hábito impulsivo. Parou no meio do caminho, recompondo-se antes de continuar a falar. – Pode ser que a emoção da luta te ajude, quem sabe ao subir na arena uma lâmpada não aparece no topo da sua cabeça sinalizando uma solução mirabolante?

- Sua imaginação é bem fértil, sabia disso? – Rumiko teve a impressão de que o garoto erguia uma sobrancelha por baixo da franja. – Influência do Ken, eu suponho... De qualquer modo, eu acho que vou ter que tentar a sorte contra o meu irmãozinho, ele já está lá em cima me esperando...

- Toma cuidado. E não se esqueça que estamos todos torcendo por você! – Rumiko sorriu, tentando afastar os pensamentos obscuros das conseqüências de uma derrota no próximo round. – Você é o nosso líder, nós nos orgulhamos de você!

- Eu não vou esquecer, não se preocupe. – Com um último sorriso confiante, Koichi se despediu da companheira, para encontrar seu irmão já esperando por ele, beyblade preparada e sorriso malicioso maior do que nunca.

* * *

Quando Yoshiyuki voltou ao banco, seu pai foi o primeiro a lhe cumprimentar, sorrindo enquanto guiava o filho pela mão até o banco:

- Parabéns, filho, você colocou Koichi no lugar dele.

- E no próximo round eu vou acabar com ele ainda mais rápido! Nem vou deixar ele encostar na arena! – Exclamou o garotinho entusiasmado. Estava sentado, mas pulava tanto que parecia estar sobre uma pilha de brasas quentes.

- Pra que a pressa? – Igorov, recuperado de sua luta contra Toshihiro, e Isaakov se aproximaram do líder. O de cabelos azuis era quem falava, sorrindo de uma forma sugestiva. – Você pode se divertir bastante antes de acabar com ele, Yoshiyuki. Vai ser a última luta, precisa ser um grande espetáculo, não acha?

- É, você tem razão... Mas que tipo de coisa eu posso fazer? – Os olhos anormalmente grandes do gênio mirim brilharam ainda mais com a sugestão de seu vice-líder.

- Se você quer se vingar dele por causa da traição, eu sugiro que você comente o nosso último encontro, quando ele falhou feio como líder dos Taichi, entregando sua amiga para nós sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo. Vai ser interessante ver como ele reage, afinal na hora da luta ele se mostrou bastante culpado...

- Eu gostei da sugestão! Vou fazer o Nii-chan se lembrar da Satsuki de uma maneira nada agradável e vou derrotá-lo depois de ter certeza que ele vai sofrer bastante, aí a nossa vitória no campeonato vai ser completa! – Yoshiyuki se levantou, colocou Ceres no lançador e se despediu de seus dois companheiros. Quando ai se despedir de seu pai, Hajime falou:

- Como essa luta está prestes a terminar, eu receio que precise abandonar vocês para pôr em prática a segunda parte do nosso plano. Depois eu quero saber nos mínimos detalhes como foi a derrota dos Taichi, tudo bem?

- Sim, papai! Eu vou contar tudo, tudo, tudo! E nós vamos atrás de vocês assim que o público sair, ok? – Yoshiyuki abraçou o pai, já começando a imaginar as cenas da derrota do seu irmão mais velho e a voz esganiçada do narrador anunciando os Soldier of Russia como campeões mundiais do beyblade.

E o pequeno líder russo voltou para a arena do mesmo jeito que a deixou, para encontrar seu irmão ainda conversando com sua companheira de equipe. Na mente do pequeno gênio, cenas de uma pós-vitória também começavam a se formar: Rumiko gritava o nome de seu líder enquanto este sucumbia perante sua força. Depois, ela e todos os outros beybladers que sobraram tentavam impedi-los de sair do ginásio, pedindo seus amigos de volta. Os Soldier of Russia então venciam todos eles, pegavam seu prêmio e seguiam seu pai para a concretização de seus planos. Era uma boa perspectiva, e ter que esperar pelo adversário só lhe deixava mais ansioso para torná-la realidade. Por fim Koichi apareceu, e Yoshiyuki pôde finalmente sorrir, prevendo sua destruição.

* * *

- ESSA PODE SER A GRANDE LUTA! PODE SER AGORA QUE CONHECEREMOS A EQUIPE CAMPEÃ MUNDIAL! É SÓ YOSHIYUKI YUY-KUN, O IRMÃO MAIS NOVO, DERROTAR KOICHI YUY-KUN, O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO, MAIS UMA VEZ E O GRANDE TÍTULO SERÁ INCONTESTAVELMENTE DOS RUSSOS, PARA ALEGRIA DE SUA GRANDE TORCIDA AQUI PRESENTE! NÓS TODOS CONHECEMOS O PODER DO LÍDER RUSSO, SUAS CHANCES DE VITÓRIA SÃO GRANDES, SERÁ QUE O LÍDER JAPONÊS VAI CONSEGUIR VENCER A PRESSÃO E VIRAR O JOGO? É AGORA! É AGORA QUE VAMOS SABER!

- Essa falação toda está começando a incomodar! Faz logo o que tem que fazer! – Ordenou Yoshiyuki, ficando realmente impaciente com a demora em tornar realidade as cenas que passavam em sua mente.

- SIM, SENHOR! – O narrador prontamente obedeceu. Não era burro de desafiar o garotinho cujo poder tanto ressaltara instantes antes. – VAMOS LÁ ENTÃO! É TRÊS, É DOIS, É UM, É GOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOT!

Como na luta anterior, as duas beyblades se encontraram ainda no ar, começando sua batalha antes do contato com a arena. O equilíbrio da primeira luta também retornou, e os dois garotos nada disseram nos instantes iniciais do combate, esperando uma brecha para colocar seus planos em ação. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade no quebra-quebra sincronizado, Yoshiyuki foi novamente o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Né, Nii-chan... Por que não está atacando pra valer? Achei que você fosse melhor do que isso... Por um acaso está com medo do que eu posso fazer quando vencer?

- Do que você está falando, Yoshiyuki? Eu não tenho medo de você, nunca tive e nunca terei. – Respondeu o garoto, estranhando a pergunta aparentemente sem sentido no meio da luta. – Fantoches só assustam criancinhas, sabe? – Rumiko rui da resposta do amigo enquanto Yoshiyuki erguia uma sobrancelha, como se tal fala não fizesse nenhum sentido.

- Certeza? Você parecia bem apavorado quando metade da sua equipe caiu diante de você, um por um, sem que você pudesse fazer nada para impedir. Ou melhor, com você colaborando em grande parte para o desfecho do drama, com seus atos impensados e imaturos... – Yoshiyuki jogou a isca, só precisava esperar que seu irmão a mordesse.

- O que aconteceu naquele dia não tem nenhuma relação com essa luta, Yoshiyuki! – A negação veemente do mestre de Fenhir mostrou ao líder que russo que a isca estava mordida, e o caminho para a vitória, definitivamente aberto.

- É mesmo? Eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse você. – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki se ampliou, e o equilíbrio na arena foi mais uma vez perturbado quando Ceres passou a encurralar Fenhir, refletindo a situação vivida por seus mestres. – Afinal, falhando tão feio como o grande líder salvador-da-pátria naquela hora, é natural que você encare essa luta como uma maneira de se redimir, de provar para você mesmo que não é um fracasso como líder...

Ao retomar os acontecimentos do aniversário de Ken, Yoshiyuki sabia que, mesmo que o irmão já tivesse superado os fatos e não fosse mais afetado por eles, apenas a menção dos eventos faria com que ele voltasse a pensar neles, e a sugestão de que a culpa era toda do líder dos Taichi, se bem aplicada, poderia voltar a perturbá-lo.

- Eu não sou um fracasso, Yoshiyuki. Meu time fez questão de frisar isso há muito tempo. – Foi a resposta não muito convincente do líder dos Taichi.

- Oh, sim, como se isso fosse suficiente para você e o seu senso alterado de autocrítica... – Yoshiyuki sorriu, Fenhir não conseguia mais atacar. Koichi podia não ter percebido ainda, mas seu plano já estava fazendo efeito. – Eu conheço o seu tipo, Nii-chan, e sei que a opinião dos outros não é tão importante quando o assunto envolve o orgulho de lutador e a mania de perfeccionismo que todos os membros da família Yuy tem. Por mais que eles falem que está tudo bem e que não havia nada a ser feito, para você isso não é suficiente, a culpa ainda está lá, é uma falha, e falhas não são fáceis de esquecer...

A torcida russa urrou quando Fenhir foi quase lançado para fora da arena. Yoshiyuki estava se divertindo muito, deveria agradece Igorov pela sugestão assim que a luta acabasse. O rosto de Koichi continuava impassível, mas seu irmão sabia que ele estava pensativo, provavelmente sentindo todas as sensações que tomaram conta dele na sala congelada novamente.

- Não escuta ele, Koichi! O que aconteceu não foi culpa sua! – Do banco, Rumiko tentou fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas não tinha certeza se o amigo conseguiria ouvi-la com tanta poluição sonora em russo ao redor.

- Você nos desafiou, entrou em um jogo sujo para tentar nos enganar e conseguir o poder para derrotar Ceres, mas nós descobrimos tudo, e você _falhou_. – O garotinho fazia questão de ressaltar a palavra "falha" e repeti-la sempre que possível, sabia que ela provocaria uma reação maior em seu irmão do que outros sinônimos. – Você entrou nessa jogada para tentar proteger seus amigos, e no fim, a _falha _lhe custou caro. Era a Satsuki que você mais queria proteger, você devia tanto a ela por todos os seus esforços em abrir seu coração... – Ao mencionar Satsuki, Yoshiyuki adotou um tom de voz super-dramático, imitando um ator de monólogo. Depois da palavra "coração", passou a mão pelos olhos, limpando lágrimas fictícias. – E no fim, suas esperanças de permanecer ao lado dela foram estraçalhadas porque você _falhou _em me derrotar daquela vez, vítima do mesmo poder que tanto desejava. Sua amiguinha não está mais aqui por sua causa... irônico, não? Se eu tivesse que ter um protetor assim, me entregaria logo ao inimigo para sofrer menos...

- CALA A BOCA, YOSHIYUKI! – O olhar de triunfo de Yoshiyuki era refletido por seus companheiros de equipe. Koichi havia definitivamente caído no plano, era apenas uma questão de tempo até a luta terminar. – Pára de achar que me entende, pára de tentar entrar na minha mente como se fosse parte de mim e me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesmo!

- Mas essa é a verdade, Nii-chan, não podemos fugir dela! Somos irmãos, temos os mesmos pais, os mesmos desejos, as mesmas ambições... Você não é tão diferente de mim, por mais que pense o contrário! – Yoshiyuki sorria mais do que nunca, já conseguia ver o fim da luta. Com tanta expectativa, acabou deixando passar um detalhe crucial que talvez indicasse que as coisas estavam para mudar: Fenhir estava recuperando as forças na arena.

- Acho que isso é uma novidade para você, mas dessa vez, você está errado, Yoshiyuki. – Ceres não mais conseguia atingir Fenhir, o pégasus se desviava de todos os ataques. – Eu sou diferente de você sim. Eu escolhi me distanciar de tudo aquilo que o meu pai representa, enquanto você se uniu a ele sem fazer perguntas. Nossas escolhas nos fazem diferentes, e vai ser essa diferença que vai me dar a vitória!

O ataque surpresa de Fenhir por pouco não tirou Ceres da arena. Por um segundo, os olhos de Yoshiyuki mostraram preocupação, mas logo voltaram ao seu estado normal de excitação e falsa alegria. O garotinho não se deixou abalar pelo ataque, e logo seu unicórnio estava atacando novamente.

- Eu não vou perder para um fracassado! Só um milagre vai fazer você ganhar, Nii-chan! – Exclamou ele, ao mesmo tempo em que sua fera-bit voltou a surgir ao seu lado.

- Pois então eu vou fazer esse milagre acontecer! – Fenhir também apareceu, as duas feras-bit tinham agora o mesmo tamanho, como se o líder dos Taichi tivesse de alguma forma ganhado mais poder durante a luta. – Você estava certo quando disse que eu ainda não me perdoei por ter falhado com a Satsuki e os outros, e eu admito que quase deixei a culpa tomar conta de mim de novo. Mas aí eu percebi que se eu me entregasse agora, essa culpa ia ficar ainda maior, e eu não seria nunca mais capaz de olhar nos olhos dos meus companheiros se desistisse tão facilmente. A ironia é, Yoshiyuki, que foi por sua causa que a minha vontade de lutar cresceu tanto, e agora eu tenho certeza que posso vencer essa luta, não importa o que você faça!

- Isso não é verdade! Você está mentindo! – Por mais que o garotinho gritasse o contrário, as palavras de seu irmão estavam tento um efeito sobre ele. Recusando-se a admitir que seu plano se voltara contra ele, Yoshiyuki mandou Ceres atacar, na mesma hora que Koichi lançou seu ataque final. Rumiko foi a primeira a explodir de felicidade, pois a beyblade do líder russo caiu aos seus pés, enquanto Fenhir continuava girando na arena. A japonesa agarrou a beyblade roxa escura e correu até a arena, pulando em cima do líder enquanto jogava Ceres na direção de seu mestre.

- VOCÊ CONSEGUIU, KOICHI! – Gritou ela, chorando de felicidade. Se estivesse pulando em cima de qualquer outra pessoa, os dois estariam no chão, provavelmente com algum tipo de ferimento causado pela queda, mas Koichi era forte o suficiente para se manter em pé mesmo com uma pré-adolescente pendurada em seu pescoço. – VOCÊ VENCEU O YOSHIYUKI!

- O que eu disse sobre abraços, Rumiko? – Perguntou ele, se desvencilhando da garota. Até ficar frente a frente com a companheira, permanecia sério, como se não houvesse nenhum motivo para comemorar. – E além do mais, essa foi só a segunda luta, temos mais uma pela frente.

- Ainda assim..

- Eu preciso me concentrar. Nós precisamos ganhar agora, não posso me distrair. – Os dois voltaram para o banco em silêncio. Ao chegarem, encontraram Felipe pendurado na grade que impedia os torcedores caírem pelos quase três metros de parede que permitiam ao público ficar acima dos lutadores, com uma boa visão da arena.

- Hey, Yuy! Vai lá e arrebenta a cara dele! A gente já está se preparando pra invadir quando vocês ganharem! A festa vai ser nossa! – Atrás do líder brasileiro, a orquestra desarmônica recomeçava sua sinfonia.

- Eu agradeço o incentivo, Silva, mas agora eu preciso me concentrar. Se considerarmos a luta ganha, poderemos ter problemas. – Koichi sorriu levemente com a animação do rival, mas logo voltou a ficar sério.

- Ok, eu entendi o recado. Vou silenciar os caras pra você se concentrar. – Com um movimento de sua mão, Felipe fez seus amigos pararem de tocar. O silêncio permitiu que Koichi mergulhasse em pensamentos, assim como Rumiko.

A última luta estava finalmente se aproximando, o campeonato e muito mais em jogo. Enquanto Rumiko esperava que a vitória do líder pudesse abrir caminho para trazer seus amigos e principalmente Toshihiro de volta, Koichi tinha outras coisas em mente:

Ganhar o campeonato, salvar os amigos, tudo isso era importante, porém não era por isso que ele lutava. Os Soldier of Russia representavam muito mais do que lutadores psicopatas que sentem prazer em sumir com os adversários, eram as armas de seu pai para realizar seus maiores desejos. Derrotá-los era quase como derrotar o próprio Hajime Yuy, e esse era o objetivo do líder dos Taichi desde que seus pais o deixaram sobre a guarda do avô, há sete anos. Todos os treinos, todas as competições, agüentara tudo para poder um dia confrontar o homem que mais odiava. Finalmente, depois de sete anos de espera, o acerto de contas se aproximava.

- Rumiko, eu não quero que você pense que eu não me importo com a Satsuki e os outros beybladers, mas eu tenho meus próprios motivos para lutar agora, é melhor não se impressionar com o que está para acontecer. – Avisou ele ao se levantar. Fenhir estava segura em sua mão. Rumiko não disse nada, apenas sorriu, suas cordas vocais pareciam presas pela tensão. Koichi deixou a amiga para trás, seu irmão novamente o esperava, emburrado. Era chegada a hora.

* * *

- E LÁ VAMOS NÓS! AI MEU CORAÇÃO! É AGORA! DEFINITIVAMENTE AGORA! SEM MAIS DELONGAS! SEM MAIS ENROLAÇÃO! OS IRMÃOS YUY SE ENFRENTAM PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, VALENDO O TÍTULO DO CAMPEONATO! A TORCIDA GRITA! OS TAMBORES BUFAM! E EU FICO COM DOR DE GARGANTA! – O narrador fez uma pausa dramática para que o público pudesse absorver bem suas palavras. – MAS QUEM SE IMPORTA COMIGO, NÃO É? O QUE A MINHA GARGANTA SIGNIFICA PERTO DO MAIOR EVENTO ESPORTIVO DO ANO? ME SINTO HONRADO EM SACRIFICAR O MEU BEM-ESTAR EM NOME DE UM EVENTO TÃO FASCINANTE E DE UMA LUTA TÃO EMPOLGANTE!

- Se a sua garganta está doendo tanto, então começa logo a luta e pára de desperdiçar a sua voz com coisas sem sentido, ok? – Pela segunda vez, o líder dos Soldier of Russia cortou o barato do narrador, que não teve outro remédio se não fazer a contagem regressiva. A torcida soltou uma última exclamação emocionada antes de se calar, tensa.

- Fenhir! – Chamou Yuy, decido a acabar com a luta o mais rápido possível.

- Ceres! – Yoshiyuki não ficou atrás. Os dois monstros sagrados apareceram, novamente com o mesmo tamanho aproximado. – A brincadeira acaba aqui, Nii-chan, eu vou te destruir de uma maneira bem dolorosa! – O garotinho estava visivelmente irritado, nem sequer se lembrava de que deveria estar sorrindo.

- Finalmente mostrou a sua verdadeira cara. Estava ansioso para conhecer o verdadeiro Yoshiyuki, sem a máscara do sorriso falso. – O pégasus atacou primeiro. Ceres apenas se defendeu, sem contra-atacar. – Talvez você tivesse um pouco de razão, nós somos mesmo parecidos uma vez que mostramos a nossa verdadeira natureza!

As duas beyblades recomeçaram o show de ataques rápidos demais para o olho humano capturar. As expressões nos rostos dos irmãos eram idênticas: determinadas, concentradas, agressivas. Uma grande mudança para quem estava acostumado a ver somente o lado sorridente de Yoshiyuki.

- Ceres, Bomba de Chocolate! – Ordenou o líder russo, decido a encerrar o confronto o quanto antes. Não podia perder, não para o irmão considerado fraco, o traidor. Ele era um gênio, podia fazer o que quisesse, tinha tudo que queria, e dessa vez não seria diferente.

- Fenhir, _Everlasting__ Wind! _

Quando as bombas disparadas pelo unicórnio encontraram o vento liberado pelo pégasus, o resultado foi catastrófico: o vento mudou a direção das bombas, que começaram a cair para todos os lados, inclusive nas arquibancadas. Rumiko quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver três bombas vindo diretamente para ela, fechou os olhos esperado pelo pior e ficou aliviada ao perceber-se ainda inteira e sem nenhuma dor. As três bombas caíram a centímetros de distância, rodeando-a em uma espécie de gaiola esburacada. Os buracos no chão do ginásio eram grandes o suficiente para uma pessoa não-obesa usar como acento confortável. As pessoas na arquibancada não tiveram tanta sorte, porém, e o caos tomou conta da multidão que tentava fugir da mira das bombas descendentes.

- Acho que causamos um pequeno estrago... pelo visto, é inútil continuar atacando desse jeito... – Comentou Yoshiyuki, olhando para as arquibancadas com um leve sorriso. Ao voltar a encarar o irmão, entretanto, o sorriso não estava mais presente, substituído pela expressão determinada que o garotinho passara a adotar para essa luta. – Vou ter que usar a minha outra técnica. Está na hora de você encarar o seu maior pesadelo, Nii-chan! Ceres, Mágica do Pesadelo!

O ataque do unicórnio não foi dirigido para Fenhir, mas sim para seu mestre. Koichi sentiu alguma coisa muito pesada bater contra seu peito, e no instante seguinte tudo ficou escuro.

_A luz voltou aos poucos. Estava em um campo, com gramado verdejante a se perder de vista. Havia apenas uma árvore visível na paisagem, __logo à frente dele. O céu estava claro, sem nuvens, e uma leve brisa soprava. Seu primeiro impulso foi se sentar embaixo da árvore e curtir a paz e tranqüilidade do lugar, esquecer-se da luta e apenas relaxar, porém o grito longínquo de Rumiko mudou seus planos. Sabia que estava dentro de algum tipo de ilusão criada por seu irmão e precisava sair dali o mais depressa possível ou perderia a luta. Justamente quando começou a pensar que não poderia derrotar seu pai se continuasse naquele lugar,__ Hajime Yuy apareceu, ficando frente a frente com seu filho mais velho. _

_- O que você quer_ _– Perguntou o garoto, assumindo uma posição defensiva ao encarar o homem. Hajime estava sério, seu olhar severo e penetrante entrando fundo nos olhos de seu filho. Não disse nada, apenas tirou do bolso um chicote de couro com ponta dupla. Koichi conhecia muito bem essa arma, e não guardava boas recordações dela. _

_Hajime brandiu o chicote contra o garoto, como tantas vezes fizera no passado. Dessa vez, porém, Koichi não se encolheu, nem tentou recuar. Usou seu braço para capturar a ponta da arma, que se enrolou nele. Com um puxão, o garoto arrancou o chicote das mãos do pai, usando a mão livre para apanhar a outra ponta do objeto. Agora que estava armado, poderia atacar seu pai, vencê-lo dentro do pesadelo. _

_O homem não estava pronto para se render, no entanto, e em um passe de mágica um revólver de prata reluzente se materializou em sua mão, pronto para disparar. Hajime sorriu ao ver o rosto de seu filho empalidecer. Mesmo sabendo que tudo não passava de uma ilusão – o seu pior pesadelo, segundo as palavras de Yoshiyuki – Koichi não conseguia avançar contra uma arma de fogo. _

_O primeiro disparo acertou a perna de Koichi, o garoto caiu no chão, tentando se manter em pé em cima da perna ainda boa. A dor era real demais para ser apenas uma ilusão. Os olhos do líder japonês encontraram os de seu pai, e o garoto ficou paralisado, como se hipnotizado por eles. Hajime Yuy disparou mais vezes, porém Koichi não chegou a saber onde ele estava mirando. Nos olhos de seu pai, viu refletidas suas piores lembranças, todas as vezes que era punido por mostrar seu sentimentos, todas as vezes que precisava mentir para a professora preocupada com tantos ferimentos dizendo que caíra da escada quando na verdade era tudo obra de seu próprio pai tentando educá-lo. A dor de todos esses momentos voltou a tomar conta de seu corpo, e ele não conseguiu segurar o grito. A risada maléfica de Hajime ecoou por todo o lugar, Koichi sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, sem vontade de lutar. Estava pronto para desistir quando novamente um grito distante chegou aos seus ouvidos, uma voz diferente da voz grave e alucinada de Hajime, a voz de Rumiko chamando seu nome, e junto dela as vozes de toda a sua pequena torcida, esperando que ele voltasse a lutar, que não se intimidasse na frente de seu pai._

_Koichi jurara que venceria seu pai, precisava cumprir seu objetivo, não podia desistir agora que estava tão perto. __Lembrou-se de Rumiko, de Felipe, e também de Satsuki, de como eles confiavam nele para vencer, dar o título do campeonato aos Taichi, derrotando de uma vez por todas os Soldier of Russia. Ignorando a dor em seu corpo, voltou a se levantar. Usou o chicote que ainda estava em suas mãos para arrancar a arma da mão de seu pai, e investiu contra ele esquecendo-se de que estava dentro de uma ilusão. No momento em que seus corpos fariam contato, tudo desapareceu, _e o garoto se viu na arena uma segunda vez, frente a frente com um Yoshiyuki novamente sorridente. Olhou para baixo, aliviado em constatar que Fenhir ainda lutava, apesar de muito fraca. Provavelmente não agüentaria muito mais tempo.

- Hey, Nii-chan, volte a dormir! Não era pra você acordar ainda! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki assim que percebeu o irmão encarando-o. Koichi o ignorou, voltando sua atenção para o banco onde estava Rumiko e a sua pequena torcida. A orquestra desarmônica tocava pela primeira vez sincronizada, comandada não mais pelo pai de Ann, mas por Felipe. Rumiko, ao perceber o líder olhando para ela, sorriu, largando imediatamente a manga da jaqueta, que poucos segundos antes estava entre seus dentes.

- Meu sonho estava muito monótono, eu achei que voltar para a realidade seria mais interessante! – Respondeu ele, fazendo Fenhir voltar a atacar. No estado em que sua beyblade se encontrava, porém, já não era capaz de causar muitos danos no oponente.

- Como você fez para se liberar de seu pior pesadelo? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, tranqüilo apesar da surpresa de ver seu irmão de volta. Não tinha mais medo do que Fenhir poderia fazer, a luta estava ganha de qualquer maneira.

- Eu enfrentei ele, da mesma maneira que vou fazer na realidade quando acabar com você! – Um único ataque de Fenhir impulsionado pela energia do garoto foi capaz de mover Ceres um pouco, diminuindo o sorriso do líder russo.

- Ah, é? Eu não sei se você vai conseguir... Pode ter escapado da Mágica do Pesadelo, mas eu duvido que ainda tenha energia para lutar. – Somente com a fala do irmão Koichi percebeu que estava tão cansado quanto sua beyblade, havia gasto muita energia para se livrar da ilusão. Aos poucos a imagem de Yoshiyuki começou a ficar borrada, seus olhos não conseguiam manter o foco. Sua última chance de ganhar seria lançando o ataque secreto de seu time, o mesmo que Rumiko usara para vencer Alexandrova. Com um pouco de sorte, o resultado dessa luta seria o mesmo.

- Você está certo de novo, irmãozinho, mas isso não significa que eu vá desistir facilmente. Se eu cair, vou levar você junto, entendeu? Fenhir, vamos atacar pela última vez! Chama da Amizade!

- Ceres, se proteja! Bomba de Chocolate!

O choque entre os dois ataques resultou em uma explosão. O ginásio ficou em silêncio à espera do veredicto final. Quando a poeira baixou e o narrador pôde finalmente anunciar o resultado, sua voz empacou, assim como as dos beybladers. Foram necessários alguns segundos para que ele pudesse voltar a falar normalmente, chocando toda a torcida:

- E É UM EMPATE! CERES E FENHIR ESTÃO PARADAS NO CENTRO DA ARENA! O QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA?

_**

* * *

**__Oh, não! E agora? O que vai acontecer? O que vamos fazer? Eles empataram! Eles empataram! Como vai ficar o campeonato? Como é que vamos decidir o vencedor? _

_**James: **__Resposta na quarta-feira! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Gargalhada fatal do James)_

_**Ann: **__Hey, gargalhadas fatais são minha especialidade! (Ann dá porrada no James) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! (Gargalhada fatal da Ann)_

_**Felipe: **__Wow, essa foi boa... mas olha só a minha... (Felipe puxa ar para dentro dos pulmões) (Felipe faz uma pose de fodão) MWHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIII!!!!! (gargalhada fatal do Felipe)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__MWHWHWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! XDDDDD (Gargalhada fatal do Yoshiyuki, que decidiu que estava demorando muito para ele aparecer no off-talk)_

_**Mário: **__Isso aqui está virando um festival de gargalhadas... Posso saber o motivo de tanto bom-humor? O.õ_

_**Igorov: **__Achei que fosse óbvio. u.ú O campeonato está acabando, a fic está acabando, e nós logo seremos os campeões mundiais! u.ú_

_**Felipe: **__Ah, mas não vão ser, não! Nem que a vaca tussa! _

_**Isaakov: **__Não é você que decide, somos nós! E nós decidimos que nós vamos ganhar o campeonato! n.n_

_**Alice: **__Na verdade, quem decide é o Jamie-chan, não é? XDDD _

_**Ann: **__Jamie-baka não está em condições de responder... u.ú _

_(James ainda nocauteado por causa da porrada da Ann)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah, esse capítulo me deixou nervosa! Eu não consigo pensar em bobagens enquanto eu não ver o desfecho dessa luta aqui no (Rumiko andando pelo cenário misterioso do off-talk porque está realmente nervosa e não consegue ficar parada em um lugar só) Ao menos eu ganhei a minha luta, e isso me deixa bem feliz! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu não estou feliz! XD Eu não fiquei nada contente com esse final de capítulo! XD Personagens fofinhos, bunitinhos, carismáticos e bons-de-apertar como eu não deviam empatar uma luta contra um traidor malvado e cruel! XD EU QUERO CHOCOLATE PRA COBRIR OS DANOS! XDDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki some em uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_**Alice: **__Oh, as nuvens de fumacinha! XDD Eu estava com saudades delas! XD_

_(Alice some em uma nuvem de fumacinha também)_

_(Alice aparece de novo em uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(Alice some de novo em uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(Alice aparece mais uma vez em uma nuvem de fumacinha)_

_(Alice fica sumindo e aparecendo em nuvens de fumacinha até todo o cenário misterioso do off-talk ficar coberto com a fumacinha e ninguém conseguir ver mais nada)_

_**Lhana: **__Oh, alguém apagou a luz! XDD Quer dizer... a luz explodiu! XDD_

_**Hikaru: **__Nós bebês temos medo de ambientes esfumaçados e escuros, nós queremos nossos papais aqui ou nós vamos chorar! XDD_

_**Momoko: **__É, nós vamos chorar! XDD_

_(Lhana, Hikaru e Momoko começam a chorar)_

_(Beybladers ficam perdidos tentando achar os bebês no meio da fumacinha)_

_(Alice não percebeu o caos no cenário misterioso do off-talk e continua brincando de sumir e aparecer produzindo ainda mais fumacinha)_

_(Bebês choram ainda mais)_

_(Beybladers ficam mais desesperados)_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, não, por favor, Meu Deus, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas por favor, CaLe A bOcA dEsSeS mOlEqUeS!!! (Felipe correndo desgovernado totalmente fora de controle)_

_**Rumiko: **__Hikaru-chan! __Hikaru-chan, cadê você? (Rumiko procurando o Hikaru sem prestar atenção onde ela está pisando)_

_(Rumiko pisa em alguma coisa muito nojenta e pegajosa)_

_**Coisa nojenta e pegajosa: **__Hey, sai de cima! XDDD_

_**Rumiko: **__AAARGGHHH! A coisa nojenta e pegajosa falou! _

_(Rumiko sai correndo apavorada e acaba sem querer passando por onde os bebês estavam chorando, mas sem exatamente vê-los porque estava muito ocupada correndo da coisa nojenta e pegajosa)_

_**Coisa nojenta e pegajosa: **__Ah, eu não sou uma coisa nojenta e pegajosa... XDD_

_(Coisa nojenta e pegajosa começa a se levantar)_

_**Kian: **__Não? (Olhando para a forma que começa a se erguer do chão)_

_**Coisa nojenta e pegajosa: **__Claro que não! XDD Não viu os "XD" no fim da frase? XDD Eu sou o Yoshiyuki depois de se entupir de chocolates de consolação caído no chão por causa da overdose e pisoteado pela heroína da história! XDDD_

_**Coro dos beybladers: **__Ah, tá... (olhando pro Yoshiyuki com cara de quem finalmente entendeu um problema de física muito complicado) _

_**Lhana: **__Hey, o Yoshiyuki-chan tá ganhando muito mais atenção que a gente! XDD Isso não pode acontecer! XDD A gente somos os bebês chorões que falam errado e ganham atenção de todo mundo! XDD_

_**Hikaru: **__É, queremos chocolate ou a gente chora mais! XDD (começando a chorar)_

_**Momoko: **__Muito chocolate ou a gente não vai deixar ninguém dormir essa noite! XDD_

_(Bebês começam a chorar de novo)_

_**Felipe: **__(atordoado pelo choro dos bebês) FaÇaM eLeS pArArEm... PoR fAvOr... O.o _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(Tira um saco gigante do bolso da calça) Muito bem, bebês nem-tão-fofinhos-quanto-eu, vamos comer chocolate até o James postar o próximo capítulo! XDDD Quem está comigo? _

_**Bebês: **__Eu! XDDD _

_(Bebês correndo atrás do Yoshiyuki pra comer chocolate)_

_(Yoshiyuki e bebês vão para um lugar secreto que só as crianças fofinhas, bunitinhas, carismática e boas de apertar conhecem e ficam comendo chocolate sem passar mal até o próximo capítulo)_

_**Koichi: **__Odeio ter que admitir, mas dessa vez o Yoshiyuki salvou o dia... ¬¬'' (olhando para o rastro de chocolate que o Yoshiyuki deixou pra trás)_

_**Isaakov: **__É, até mesmo nós, vilões malvados, servimos para alguma coisa no fim das contas.. n.n._

_**Igorov: **__Nós podemos aproveitar a oportunidade pra encerrar o off-talk de uma forma esdrúxula e completamente ridícula agora, o que vocês acham?_

_**Rumiko: **__De que forma esdrúxula e completamente ridícula? Existe alguma que a gente ainda não tenha feito? O.õ_

_**Koichi: **__Existem várias... ¬¬''''_

_**Felipe: **__E como você foi o herói do dia, é você quem vai fazer esse encerramento, Yuy! (Felipe empurrando o Koichi até o centro do cenário misterioso do off-talk) Agora... tudo que você tem que fazer é puxar essa alavanca... (Felipe aponta pra uma alavanca escrito "puxe-me!") e nós poderemos encerrar o off-talk! _

_**Koichi: **__Eu normalmente tentaria te bater por tentar usar um plano tão óbvio para me enganar e me sacanear, Silva, mas eu não sei porque, hoje eu não vou impedir a sua diversão... (Yuy puxa a alavanca)_

_(Uma revoada de cisnes em um cenário todo pintado de branco com uma música romântica e tranqüila no fundo deixa os beybladers impressionados)_

_(Close no Isaakov tocando a música no violino e no piano ao mesmo tempo)_

_(Luzes brilhantes, fogos de artifício e uma mensagem escrito "OWARI" piscando no céu do cenário misterioso pintado de branco do off-talk)_

_(Beybladers observando o espetáculo de olhos esbugalhados, maravilhados e impressionados com o encerramento)_

_(O chão embaixo dos beybladers racha, vulcões explodem, a Terra entra em colapso e se autodestrói sem razão aparente)_

_(Beybladers sobrevivem misteriosamente a mais um final esdrúxulo e completamente ridículo do off-talk)_

_(Yoshiyuki e os bebês não ficaram sabendo de nada, comendo chocolate naquele lugar que somente as crianças superfofinhas, bunitinhas, carismáticas e boas-de-apertar sabem onde fica)_

_OWARI!!!_


	127. Mamoru beki mono

**Nota da Rumiko: **"Mamoru beki mono" significa "aquilo que eu tenho que proteger". n.n

Eu até faria alguma piada idiota agora, mas estamos todos ansiosos demais para ver o fim do campeonato, então dessa vez passa...

Aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO CXIX

MAMORU BEKI MONO

_O choque entre os dois ataques resultou em uma explosão. O ginásio ficou em silêncio à espera do veredicto final. Quando a poeira baixou e o narrador pôde finalmente anunciar o resultado, sua voz empacou, assim como as dos beybladers. Foram necessários alguns segundos para que ele pudesse voltar a falar normalmente, chocando toda a torcida:_

_- E É UM EMPATE! CERES E FENHIR ESTÃO PARADAS NO CENTRO DA ARENA! O QUE VAI ACONTECER AGORA?_

* * *

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente. Lá estavam Fenhir e Ceres paradas, seus dois mestres se encarando sem dizer nada, ainda surpresos. Rumiko se levantou, esperava que seu líder voltasse a qualquer momento para explicar a situação, porém não foi isso que aconteceu. Enquanto todos se perguntavam o que fazer para contornar essa situação inusitada, Koichi sorriu uma última vez para o irmãozinho antes de deixar seu corpo cair, sem energia. Assustada, sua companheira correu até a arena, preocupada com a possibilidade de o garoto ter o mesmo destino que Toshihiro, mesmo não perdendo a luta. Não sabia qual era exatamente a lógica dos Soldier of Russia, e temia que para eles o empate também contasse como derrota do rival.

- Koichi! Koichi, você está legal? – A japonesa tentou levantar o garoto, tarefa na qual falhou miseravelmente, até por fim se convencer de que só estaria desperdiçando suas energias. Sem outra alternativa, deitou Koichi no chão, esperando que ele acordasse logo para poder resolver a luta e enterrar de vez seus pensamento negativos sobreoo rumo dessa luta. Depois de alguns tensos segundos, finalmente Koichi começou a dar sinais de que não estava totalmente inconsciente, mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Aliviada, Rumiko começou uma tentativa de incentivá-lo: – Ah, Koichi! Que bom que você está bem! Abre os olhos, por favor, eu acho que as lutas não acabaram ainda! – Com certa dificuldade, o líder dos Taichi finalmente encarou sua companheira, sua franja havia sido tirada do caminho pela garota e os dois se olhavam olho no olho. Foi preciso que o garoto usasse Rumiko como apoio para se sentar, sentia seu corpo pesado e incapaz de obedecer-lhe, completamente esgotado e em energia para lutar contra a força da gravidade.

- Empate... nenhum de nós esperava isso... – Sussurrou ele, o máximo que conseguia fazer com a energia que ainda tinha. Era a primeira vez que se sentia tão cansado, o ataque de Yoshiyuki havia sido mais potente do que ele pensara inicialmente. – Provavelmente vão fazer mais uma luta...

* * *

Enquanto os dois Taichi conversavam, o juiz, o narrador e Daitenji-san se reuniam para decidir o que fazer para o desempate. Era consenso que deveria haver mais um confronto, a discussão se dava em torno do número de lutas: três, iniciando um quarto round; ou apenas uma, como extensão do terceiro round. O presidente da BBA queria evitar que a próxima luta fosse encarada como continuação da anterior, pois sabia que Koichi não estava mais em condições de lutar, o que o obrigaria a desistir, dando a vitória aos Soldier of Russia, mas o narrador e o juiz não eram favoráveis à criação de um quarto round. No fim, depois de muita discussão, ficou decidido que haveria mais uma luta apenas, porém ela não faria parte do terceiro round, os times poderiam escolher o lutador que quisessem para mandar para a arena, para alívio do presidente da BBA. Coube ao narrador informar a decisão ao público e aos beybladers:

- E JÁ ESTÁ DECIDIDO ENTÃO, PESSOAL! VAMOS AGUARDAR ENQUANTO AS EQUIPES ESCOLHEM SEUS REPRESENTANTES PARA A ÚLTIMA BATALHA DO DIA! DEPOIS DE MUITAS REVIRAVOLTAS E UM INESPERADO EMPATE ENTRE IRMÃOS, MAIS UMA LUTA SERÁ REALIZADA, E DESSA VEZ O CAMPEÃO VAI COM CERTEZA SER ESCOLHIDO! EM POUCOS INSTANTES SABEREMOS SOBRE QUEM ESSA GRANDE RESPONSABILIDADE VAI CAIR!

Rumiko teve também que ajudar Koichi a voltar para o banco, um feito considerável dado que ela mal conseguia se manter em pé carregando praticamente todo o peso do amigo. Uma vez sentado, Koichi deixou o peso de seu corpo descansar sobre a parede, respirando fundo antes de voltar a falar, ainda aos sussurros:

- Eu não tenho mais condição nenhuma de lutar, não pelos próximos minutos pelo menos. – Ao ouvir a declaração do líder, Rumiko levou as mãos à boca, preocupada:

- Mas Koichi, se você não puder lutar agora, isso significa...

- Significa que você vai ter que fazer isso. Segundo o narrador, nós podemos escolher quem vai pra arena agora, e eu temo que tenha mesmo que ser você. – Insistiu ele, tentando fazer sua voz soar autoritária, sem muito sucesso.

- Eu? Contra o Yoshiyuki? – A idéia de ter que enfrentar o líder russo assustou Rumiko. A japonesa viera para o ginásio com a perspectiva de enfrentar Alexandrova, Igorov ou Isaakov, já que o confronto entre os irmãos era uma certeza há muito tempo. Sendo assim, não foi difícil encontrar a coragem necessária para enfrentar a russa, ainda mais depois da luta de Toshihiro. Enfrentar Yoshiyuki, entretanto, era algo que ela jamais sonhara, para o qual não estava realmente preparada. – Mas eu...

- Não tem outro jeito. Só você pode ter alguma chance agora, e nós precisamos ganhar, lembra? – Koichi fez um esforço, dessa vez bem-sucedido, para sorrir e encorajar a companheira. – Pelo Toshihiro, a Satsuki e os outros...

- É ganhar ou ganhar, né? Toda a pressão em cima de mim e tudo? – Perguntou Rumiko, sorrindo também. O líder dos Taichi ficou satisfeito ao perceber o efeito que o nome de Toshihiro tinha na garota: Rumiko estava um pouco mais animada, apesar da insegurança.

- Exatamente. Todos dependemos de você agora, não se esqueça. E não se esqueça também que o seu poder sempre acaba se manifestando nas situações de maior pressão. Eu não consigo imaginar pressão maior do que essa, então...

- Então eu não tenho outra escolha! Fenki e eu precisamos lutar, então é isso que vamos fazer! – As palavras de Koichi vagarosamente penetravam na cabeça da garota, e à medida que isso acontecia, seu espírito de luta se elevava, lembrando o que acontecera na luta contra Alexandrova. Rumiko apanhou sua beyblade e a posicionou no lançador personalizado, sentindo-se novamente na pele de uma guerreira corajosa e valente.

- Só mais uma coisa, Rumiko. – A voz do líder dos Taichi soou um pouco mais alta e com certa urgência. A meio caminho de começar a subir os degraus da arena, Rumiko parou para encará-lo. – Lembre-se que o seu adversário é apenas um garoto de seis anos.

A japonesa sorriu, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera antes da segunda luta de Koichi. Do mesmo jeito que fizera com Alexandrova, ia descobrir as fraquezas de Yoshiyuki e usá-las para dar a vitória ao seu time. Ainda não havia abandonado a idéia de ajudar os Soldier of Russia de alguma maneira, e esperava que sua luta com o garotinho pudesse servir para esse propósito também.

* * *

Os Soldier of Russia não precisaram de muita discussão para mandar Yoshiyuki para a arena. Uma vez que Hajime Yuy não estava mais presente, Alexandrova havia novamente se juntado a Igorov e Isaakov, e o trio de russos se limitou a desejar boa sorte ao seu líder de um jeito um tanto formal. Alexandrova pensou em dizer para o garotinho para não subestimar Rumiko caso fosse ela a lutar, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, não queria se passar por fraca novamente na frente dos colegas de time.

Yoshiyuki e Rumiko se encontraram na arena. Ambos sorriam, criando uma atmosfera de estranha tensão.Cada um tinha seu plano, e tentaria colocá-lo em prática o mais rápido possível assim que a batalha se iniciasse.

- ENTÃO É ISSO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! – Com os gritos histéricos do narrador, mais altos que nunca, vieram também às sinfonias e coros das torcidas, tornando em apenas poucos segundos o ginásio em um lugar insuportável para portadores de ouvidos sensíveis. – REPRESENTANDO OS SOLDIER OF RUSSIA, OS DONOS DA CASA, A EQUIPE FAVORITA, TEMOS YOSHIYUKI YUY-KUN, O LÍDER TODO PODEROSO QUE NÃO TEM MEDO DE ENFRENTAR PESSOAS MAIS VELHAS DO QUE ELE! E REPRESENTANDO A EQUIPE DESAFIANTE, A ÚLTIMA ESPERANÇA DO RESTO DO MUNDO DE IMPEDIR A HEGEMONIA RUSSA, ESTÁ RUMIKO HIGURASHI-CHAN, NOSSA VELHA CONHECIDA DESDE O TORNEIO ASIÁTICO! COMO SERÁ A BATALHA ENTRE ESSES DOIS GIGANTES? QUEM VAI SAIR VENCEDOR? ATÉ QUANDO EU VOU TER QUE GRITAR? – Rumiko e Yoshiyuki reviraram os olhos, mas foram os únicos a reagir ao último comentário, uma vez que a torcida estava ocupada demais fazendo festa para prestar atenção em uma série de gritos desafinados. – VAMOS LÁ! E LEMBREM-SE, LUTADORES: ESSA É A _ÚLTIMA _LUTA! SE ACONTECER UM EMPATE DE NOVO NÓS VAMOS ACABAR DANDO O TÍTULO PARA AS DUAS EQUIPES AO MESMO TEMPO, PORQUE ESSA DECISÃO JÁ ESTÁ DEMORANDO DEMAIS!

- Não se preocupe, essa _vai _ser a última luta. A sorte que o Nii-chan teve não vai se repetir! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, ampliando seu sorriso. – Agora começa isso de uma vez, ok? Tô cansado de ficar nessa posição por tanto tempo.

- COMO QUISER, YUY-KUN! – O narrador prontamente obedeceu, incapaz de resistir ao sorriso do garotinho mesmo quando recebia ordens desse sorriso. – CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA! É TRÊS! É DOIS! É UM! É GOOO SHOOOOOOT!

A torcida urrou quando as beyblades foram lançadas. Cautelosa, Rumiko não deixou que Yoshiyuki a atacasse nos primeiro momentos, até ter certeza de como começar a colocar sua estratégia em prática. A japonesa podia sentir mais do que nunca a pressão sobre seus ombros, a obrigação da vitória não somente para ganhar um campeonato, mas também para impedir um homem louco de cumprir seus objetivos secretos usando seus amigos para isso. Se Koichi estivesse certo e Yoshiyuki no fundo fosse apenas um garotinho normal de seis anos de idade, não precisaria de muito para tocar seu lado inocente e quem sabe acabar a luta de maneira a trazer benefícios para os dois lados.

- Eu até gostaria de brincar com você, Rumiko, mas eu já não tenho mais paciência pra isso! Essa luta está se estendendo demais para os meus padrões, e eu vou acabar com ela agora! – Anunciou Yoshiyuki, ao mesmo tempo em que sua fera-bit aparecia ao seu lado. O garotinho ainda sorria, seu olhar estava determinado e sua voz fina de criancinha soava mais grave e decidida. – Ceres, Mágica do Pesadelo!

Ao ouvir o ataque sendo anunciado, Rumiko esperou que os pesadelos começassem assim que tudo ao seu redor escureceu, porém, para a sua surpresa, a arena logo ficou em foco novamente, assim como os olhos grandes e brilhantes de Yoshiyuki, mostrando todo o choque e a surpresa do pequeno gênio ao ver sua adversária sorrir para ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que era pra eu estar vendo agora, Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou a japonesa, sem conseguir conter a alegria por ter resistido sem fazer força ao ataque que quase fizera Koichi perder a luta.

- Como você não foi afetada? Era para os seus piores pesadelos estarem diante dos seus olhos agora! Como você conseguiu se libertar? Como? – A surpresa deu lugar à raiva, e Yoshiyuki parou de sorrir enquanto sua beyblade atacava Fenki sem parar.

- Vai ver eu tenho medo de tantas coisas que o seu ataque entrou em curto circuito por sobrecarga, já que teria que representar um monte de coisa ao mesmo tempo! – Respondeu Rumiko, revidando os ataques do unicórnio. Fenki também apareceu ao seu lado, ainda mais forte e imponente do que estava na luta contra Alexandrova.

- Isso não é possível! Meus ataques são perfeitos! – Retrucou o líder russo, ainda mais agressivo. – Eu não admito ser derrotado por alguém como você! Você é burra e tem medo de bichinhos de pelúcia, eu não posso perder pra alguém assim! Eu sou mais forte e mais inteligente! Eu sou um gênio! Eu...

- Eu já ouvi o seu currículo milhares de vezes, Yoshiyuki... – Rumiko interrompeu o garotinho, ficando perturbada ao ver uma criança com metade da sua idade em um começo do que parecia ser uma crise de nervos. – ...E já vi o que você pode fazer na luta contra o Koichi. É melhor você aceitar o fato de que ninguém é perfeito e encarar a derrota numa boa, porque é isso que vai acontecer daqui a pouco! – O revide de Fenki foi o mais forte até o momento, fazendo Ceres parar na borda da arena, a centímetros de ultrapassá-la.

- Não perca seu tempo falando asneiras! É você que vai perder! – Os dois beybladers ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, observando suas beyblades se atacarem. As feras-bit também lutavam, o centauro usava seu arco-e-flecha para repelir o chifre do unicórnio em uma luta equilibrada acima de suas cabeças.

- Se eu perder, eu perdi, não vou poder fazer nada nesse caso. – A fala de Rumiko surpreendeu não só Yoshiyuki, mas também os outros Soldier of Russia. Isso soava como se a japonesa estivesse admitindo a derrota em seu ponto de vista. – Mas não vai ser o fim do mundo, afinal todos nós perdermos de vez em quando, não é? Ninguém é perfeito...

- Eu sou! – Rebateu o líder russo, voltando a sorrir. – Graças ao meu pai eu sou o lutador perfeito que não tem fraquezas! Eu sou mais inteligente que você, eu sou mais forte que você, e tudo isso pra que eu pudesse ganhar o campeonato para o meu pai hoje! Nem você, nem o Nii-chan podem me impedir!

- Koichi tinha razão, vocês são mesmo uma equipe de bonecos. – Rumiko respondeu às exclamações exaltadas de Yoshiyuki e aos ataques violentos de Ceres com um sorriso triste e uma série de esquivas por parte de Fenki. – Eu achei que, por você ser tão inteligente, pudesse ver além do que Hajime Yuy diz e faz, mas pelo visto não é assim... Você é igual aos seus companheiros, eu tenho pena de você.

- Como é que é? – Yoshiyuki ficou realmente transtornado, não se via como objeto de pena ou compaixão, ma sim de adoração. As palavras de Rumiko não faziam sentido, mesmo assim penetraram em sua mente como agulhas afiadas, assim como acontecera quando seu Nii-chan as proferira pela primeira vez. – Do que você tá me chamando? Eu não sou um boneco, Rumiko Higurashi, nem os meus companheiros! Nós escolhemos estar aqui, fomos nós que decidimos por nós mesmos fazer parte disso!

- É mesmo? Então vocês podiam escolher entre Hajime Yuy e mais um monte de outras opções felizes, e sentiram-se atraídos pelos planos obscuros dele porque vocês também são pessoas obscuras, é isso? Ou será que na verdade essa era a única opção além de uma vida de torturas e desapontamentos em um mundo frio e solitário? – Até mesmo Koichi ficou impressionado com as palavras da mestra de Fenki. Rumiko se lembrava do que sentira quando Alexandrova a atacava, e sabia que suas palavras, se não fizessem sentido para Yoshiyuki, fariam para seus companheiros. – É, bela liberdade de escolha a de vocês...

O líder russo parou de atacar por algum tempo, enquanto as palavras da garota penetravam fundo em sua mente. Novamente tinha a sensação de que agulhas afiadas perfuravam sua cabeça, enquanto as lembranças das horas de estudo e treinamento sobre a supervisão de seu pai passavam diante de seus olhos. A conversa com seu time logo depois de propor o pacto a Koichi pela primeira vez também voltou, e com ela a frase "_eu sou o único na equipe que não escolheu fazer parte dela". _Por que estava se sentindo assim? Por que doía tanto pensar nisso quando ele mesmo dissera que teria aceitado caso seu pai perguntasse? E por que ele se sentia tão confuso, uma vez que sabia tudo que seu pai planejava fazer e estava disposto a ajudá-lo?

- E o que isso importa? – Disse ele por fim, tentando esquecer esses pensamentos. – Se o meu pai está usando a gente ou não, se tudo isso é só um jogo arquitetado por ele, eu não me importo! Não me importo!

- Verdade? Então por que você está chorando enquanto fala? – A pergunta de Rumiko deixou o garotinho ainda mais confuso, não havia percebido que deixara algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Enquanto isso, Ceres tentava atacar Fenki, mas o centauro se esquivava de todos os ataques. – Eu acho que isso importa sim, Yoshiyuki. Você é uma criança esperta, qualquer um pode perceber isso. Eu aposto que em algum lugar dentro dessa sua cabecinha fofinha tem uma vozinha baixinha gritando que algo está errado, que você não deveria estar lutando agora, fazendo todas essas coisas sinistras. Você não tem vontade de brincar? De fazer amiguinhos da sua idade e sair pra brincar com uma bola, um carrinho ou uma nave espacial superequipada até ficar escuro demais para conseguir encontrar os brinquedos espalhados no chão?

- Eu... – A única razão pela qual Rumiko não sorriu ao encontrar a brecha para colocar seu plano em prática foi porque precisava se manter séria se quisesse continuar conversando com Yoshiyuki naquele tom. – Eu não...

- É tão divertido! – Rumiko começou a se lembrar da época em que estava mais ou menos com a idade de Yoshiyuki. Não era difícil, considerando que essa havia sido uma das épocas mais felizes de sua vida. – Quando eu tinha a sua idade, meus pais me levavam para a pracinha e eu ficava brincando com meus amigos até anoitecer! A gente andava no balanço, brincava de pega-pega... eu sempre acabava tropeçando e caindo em algum momento, as minha calças todas tinham remendos no joelho por causa disso. E no fim do dia eu só conseguia jantar e dormir, e ficava sonhando com as brincadeiras do dia seguinte... Eu não trocaria por nada esses momentos, e gostaria que todo mundo pudesse viver assim!

- Eu não preciso brincar, isso é coisa pra bebês! – Retorquiu Yoshiyuki, não conseguindo disfarçar o espanto. Os olhos de Rumiko brilhavam enquanto a garota falava, e os outros três Soldier of Russia não conseguiam mais olhar para a arena, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Para Igorov e Alexandrova, os tempos no orfanato não eram exatamente tempos felizes, mas de vez em quando até mesmo eles podiam se dar ao luxo de se divertir com as outras crianças e esquecer a competição que havia entre eles. Para Isaakov, todas as lembrança que possuía antes da morte dos pais eram felizes, e ele passara os últimos dois anos tentando fingir que não sentia saudades deles e desses momentos.

- Todos nós precisamos brincar, Yoshiyuki! Faz parte da vida, como comer e dormir! – Agora Rumiko podia sorrir, e fazia isso com tanto prazer que seu sorriso se comparava ao sorriso de seu adversário em seu estado mais fisicamente impossível. – Se você não brincar agora, enquanto ainda é uma criança, quando você crescer, daqui a uns vinte anos, vai ser um adulto tão louco que não vai nem conseguir sobreviver sozinho, por mais inteligente e famoso que você seja!

- Eu não acredito em você! – Esbravejou o garotinho, tentando fazer Ceres atacar. Fenki ainda estava com a vantagem. Enquanto os dois adversários discutiam, os três Soldier of Russia mergulhavam cada vez mais em suas lembranças, chegando ao ponto de se desligar completamente da luta. As palavras de Rumiko abriam o caminho para uma corrente de pensamentos que nenhum dos três jamais imaginara existir.

Nos dois anos desde a formação da equipe, a rotina dos quatro garotos se resumia a treinar, treinar, treinar e treinar. Não havia espaço para sentimentos ou sensações, para a alegria e a dor, o ódio e a compaixão. Em dois anos seu poder aumentara a níveis absurdos, seus corações, já bastante endurecidos pelo orfanato ou pelas perdas recentes, tornaram-se ainda mais duros e frios, e eles achavam que estavam satisfeitos com isso até ouvirem Rumiko falar. Os sentimentos suprimidos ganharam tanta força que acabaram rompendo a parede de pedra que os cercava, e a vontade de sorrir novamente, de se divertir, relaxar com os amigos e não ter nenhuma preocupação por um momento tomou conta dos três ao mesmo tempo. Alexandrova encarou os dois companheiros. De repente, não queria mais retornar para junto de Hajime Yuy no fim da luta. Sua discussão com Rumiko acabou tendo grande influência na sua decisão: elevando a voz para que tanto Yoshiyuki quando Rumiko pudessem escutá-la, declarou:

- Eu acredito!

Fenki e Ceres pararam seu jogo de gato e rato na mesma hora, girando no mesmo lugar enquanto os dois lutadores tentavam sair do transe causado pela surpresa. A primeira reação de Rumiko foi achar que estava tendo alucinações, ou que Alexandrova se referia a alguma outra coisa. Yoshiyuki não parecia pensar muito diferente, e demorou algum tempo para Rumiko perceber que seu plano estava realmente funcionando. Com um pouco de sorte, em pouco tempo Yoshiyuki também deixaria sua máscara cair.

Igorov e Isaakov não disseram nada, mas seus olhares falavam por eles. Os três Soldier of Russia haviam tomado a mesma decisão, sem se importar com o que seu líder ou seu chefe diriam. Yoshiyuki sentiu o efeito dessa decisão, acabara de perder seu apoio contra a equipe japonesa e não gostava nenhum pouco da sensação de solidão que aos poucos tomava conta dele.

- Vocês vão ver, traidores! Quando o papai pegar vocês, ele vai transformar vocês em escravos dele também, pra fazer vocês pagarem pela traição! – O líder voltou-se para seus companheiros, furioso. Lembrava seu pai nesse estado, apesar de menor e mais bonitinho. Alexandrova e Isaakov deram de ombros, Igorov respondeu pelos três:

- Nós não ligamos, não nos importamos mais. Ele pode fazer o que quiser com a gente, não vai mudar o nosso jeito de pensar. De novo.

- Viu só, Yoshiyuki, até seus companheiros sabem que eu estou falando a verdade! – Exclamou Rumiko, sentindo-se feliz e aliviada com a atitude da equipe adversária. A essa altura do campeonato, a torcida russa não sabia o que fazer, enquanto a orquestra desarmônica tocava a todo volume. De repente, até mesmo eles se calaram. Paul Willians voltou a liderar o grupo de instrumentistas e quando o grupo recomeçou a tocar, estavam acompanhados de uma música, cantada não só por eles, mas também por toda a sua torcida.

_T! A! I! C! H! I! _

Rumiko e Koichi reconheceram a música, seus corações aceleraram ao ouvir a performance de seus amigos, que milagrosamente não estavam desafinados.

_Akiramenaide KEEP ON FIGHTING! (Não desista, continue lutando)  
__Shinjite ireba kekka wa ALL RIGHT! __(Se você acreditar, tudo vai dar certo)  
__BEIBUREEDO toori BE MYSELF (Sendo eu mesmo com uma beyblade)  
__Tanoshin ja nai desu ka?_ _(Não é divertido_

O poder de Fenki aumentou, o centauro ganhou a vantagem nos ataques e Ceres começou a entrar em apuros. Yoshiyuki gritou, sua cabeça estava girando com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. As palavras de Rumiko, a atitude dos Soldier of Russia, o poder de Fenki, nada fazia sentido para o garotinho, e seu cérebro entrou em pane tentando decidir se devia descartar as informações, encontrar sentido para elas ou simplesmente acreditar nelas.

_Ichido machigattemo shou ga nai! (Não tem problema errar uma vez)  
__Matteiru dake ja shoori wa konai!__(Ficar só esperando não vai trazer a vitória)  
__Mi__tsuketai mono ga areba (Se tem algo a descobrir)  
__Hashiri daseba iin ja nai?_ _(Que tal correr em direção a isso?)_

- Rumiko Higurashi, não importa o que você diga, eu não posso perder pra você! – Yoshiyuki se ajoelhou no chão, suas mãos tremiam e sua cabeça doía. – Eu sou o mais forte... papai disse que eu era o mais forte... que eu não posso perder... que ninguém pode me vencer...

- Você alguma vez já pensou na hipótese de seu pai estar errado? – A nova pergunta de Rumiko atingiu com força o confuso e líder dos Soldier of Russia. Yoshiyuki gritou ainda mais alto ao responder, sua beyblade pela primeira vez em muito tempo esboçando uma reação:

- Como se atreve? O papai nunca está errado! Ele não pode estar errado! Os planos do papai de corrigir o mundo não podem estar errados! Não ele... eu não posso... TUDO QUE EU FIZ ATÉ AQUI NÃO PODE ESTAR ERRADO! – Foi a vez de Ceres quase tirar a adversária da arena. Yoshiyuki se levantou novamente, sério. Lembrava seu pai mais do que nunca, a mesma expressão severa e o mesmo brilho demoníaco se refletiam em seus olhos.

_Sou kokoro kara tsyoku sakebou!__(Então vamos gritar com toda a força!)_

- Você insultou meu pai, Rumiko Higurashi. Ao fazer isso, você cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. Eu não perdoou ninguém que fala mal do meu pai! Ceres, Mágica do Pesadelo!

_T-A-I-C-H-I I can do!__Hey, Taichi! Hey, Taichi, Let's go!  
__T-A-I-C-H-I I can fight! Hey, Taichi! Hey, Taichi, Let's go!  
__T-A-I-C-H-I I can do!__Hey, Taichi! Hey, Taichi, Let's go!  
__T-A-I-C-H-I I can fight! Hey, Taichi! Hey, Taichi, Let's go! _

Rumiko não ficou surpresa ao perceber que o ataque do garotinho novamente não fizera efeito. Yoshiyuki não pareceu se importar com isso também, pois sua beyblade estava novamente com a vantagem na arena. A japonesa pressionou seu cérebro para encontrar alguma coisa que pudesse fazer a situação se inverter novamente, entretanto nada lhe vinha em mente. Foi uma surpresa encontrar Koichi, ainda fraco, caminhando com dificuldade, de pé o mais perto possível da arena, sorrindo. Ele tinha um plano, e encarava Yoshiyuki quando decidiu colocá-lo em prática:

- Hey, Yoshiyuki, eu acho que a Rumiko tem uma última pergunta pra você. Seja educado e escute o que ela tem a dizer antes de sair demolindo tudo por causa de alguém que não merece.

Rumiko encarou o companheiro, em pânico. Não fazia idéia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo, nem o que devia perguntar. Suas dúvidas se esclareceram, porém, quando viu que o garoto a olhava com a franja levantada. Era tão fácil ler em seus olhos o que devia fazer que se ela se perguntou como não havia pensado nisso antes.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou o garotinho, desconfiado. Como considerava a vitória certa agora que Fenki estava em suas mãos, não via como qualquer pergunta feita a ele pudesse causar algum dano.

- Quer ser meu amigo? Aí a gente pode brincar depois da luta quando tudo tiver resolvido, o que você acha?

Os quatro russos ficaram surpresos. Do jeito que Rumiko falava, dava entender que o convite não se estendia apenas ao líder da equipe. Enquanto Igorov, Alexandrova e Isaakov perdiam temporariamente o dom da fala, Yoshiyuki arregalava os olhos, mordendo o lábio. Não esperava essa pergunta, mas estava certo quando imaginara que ela não o atrapalharia o suficiente para virar o jogo de novo.

- Por que você ficaria amiga de alguém como eu? Eu fiz coisas ruins aos seus amigos, você não devia confiar em mim. – Yoshiyuki responde somente para ser educado, e porque estava curioso para saber o que a adversária responderia. Antes não tivesse feito isso.

- Porque eu gosto de crianças, e quando você ainda não era nosso inimigo, a gente brincava junto e se divertia bastante, não lembra? Fora que eu acredito que as coisas que você fez não foram feitas por um gênio do mal que todo mundo teme, mas por um garotinho fofinho que idolatra o cara errado. Seria divertido brincar com você de novo!

- Não me venha com brincadeiras. Eu não sou uma criança normal, eu sou um gênio! – Ceres e Fenki voltaram a ficar quase empatadas, com uma pequena vantagem para o unicórnio. Os dois beybladers estavam começando a ficar cansados por causa da luta prolongada, não agüentariam por muito mais tempo. Uma nova idéia surgiu na mente de Rumiko. Era arriscada, mas como ela não poderia agüentar muito mais tempo se a luta se prolongasse, não havia muito mais o que fazer:

- Então tá. Se você acha mesmo que é um gênio que não pode ser derrotado, então não vai se importar em fazer uma aposta comigo, né?

- Uma aposta? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, surpreso. Aparentemente, não foi o único a reagir assim, Koichi e os outros Soldier of Russia também não esperavam essa proposta.

- É, uma aposta. Duvido que nossas beyblades agüentem muito mais tempo lutando, então vamos encerrar isso de uma vez, com nossos ataques mais fortes. Atacaremos juntos, e se você perder, eu quero que vire nosso amigo e nos ajude a recuperar nossos outros amigos, porque eu sei que você sabe onde eles estão e o que aconteceu com eles.

- E se eu ganhar? – Yoshiyuki voltou a sorrir. Como não ia perder, não se importava com as condições impostas nesse caso. Estava mais interessado na outra parte do trato.

- Aí eu e o Koichi passamos para o lado de vocês e ajudamos o seu pai a fazer o que quer que ele queira fazer. – Novamente, não apenas Yoshiyuki ficou surpreso com a proposta. O ginásio inteiro se calou, incrédulo. Era unânime a opinião de que Rumiko estava apostando alto demais, ainda mais com a vantagem ainda ao lado de Yoshiyuki.

- Sabe, você até que é uma pessoa interessante, Rumiko Higurashi. Nunca ninguém me desafiou assim, eu fiquei excitado agora! – O sorriso de Yoshiyuki voltou a atingir proporções absurdas enquanto Ceres assumia uma posição ofensiva. – Vai ser como você quer, e é bom se preparar, porque eu não aposto pra perder.

- Nem eu! – Fenki também assumiu uma postura de ataque. Os dois adversários se encararam, a tensão no ar calou todos os presentes. Entre as pessoas na arquibancada, Hikaru era o único que sorria, enquanto seus pais não conseguiam tirar os olhos da filha, nervosos. Como se obedecessem a um sinal, o concurso de encarar terminou, e os dois lutadores chamaram seus ataques mais poderosos ao mesmo tempo:

- Ceres, Bomba de Chocolate!

- Fenki, Chama da Amizade!

Os dois cobriram seus rostos, preparados para a explosão. Em alguns segundos, o campeão do torneio seria conhecido, assim que a poeira baixasse. Koichi e os Soldier of Russia se aproximaram dos companheiros, tão ansiosos quanto eles para saber o resultado. Quando a poeira baixou, a fala do narrador desencadeou uma invasão à arena, iniciando uma verdadeira festa:

- E CERES ESTÁ FORA! RUMIKO HIGURASHI E OS TAICHI SÃO OS CAMPEÕES MUNDIAIS!

Segundos depois, Rumiko viu-se erguida no ar por seus amigos, todos eles gritando e comemorando. Felipe e Koichi estavam abraçados, sorrindo; Alice, Ann, Marik, Jason e Brinja executavam uma coreografia recém-criada, a nova dança da vitória, enquanto todos os demais gritavam a plenos pulmões o hino dos Taichi; Zanxam-sensei, com os olhos muito marejados, abraçava sua aluna, mais feliz do que seus alunos jamais a viram, enquanto Keiko gritava para quem quisesse ouvir que havia colaborado para tal vitória com suas novas beyblades poderosas.

- Vocês conseguiram! Vocês conseguiram! – Exclamava a professora, emocionada. Rumiko começou a chorar também, tudo parecia muito irreal para ser verdade. Seu maior sonho se tornava realidade, depois de um ano inteiro de lutas e aventuras. Sentiu a pressão sumir de seus ombros, evaporar a cada abraço, beijo, tapinha nas costas que recebia de sua pequena torcida. Uma mistura de todas as emoções felizes possíveis tomava conta dela, tornando impossível uma descrição exata do que realmente sentia. Somente depois de muito tempo Daitenji-san conseguiu se aproximar da dupla vencedora, chamando-os para receber o troféu de campeão no pódio.

O pai de Rumiko foi o escolhido para entregar o troféu de campeão aos Taichi, enquanto Yukio Yuy entregou o prêmio do segundo lugar para seu neto mais novo. Era verdade, não era sonho, os Taichi haviam mesmo vencido a equipe invencível. Somente quando Koichi lhe passou o troféu foi que Rumiko realmente assimilou os últimos acontecimentos. Abraçou o companheiro, sem medo do que ele pudesse dizer sobre isso. Ele, entretanto, a abraçou de volta, partilhava dos mesmos sentimentos e sensações que ela, o cansaço resultante de sua luta contra Yoshiyuki desaparecendo aos poucos.

* * *

Daitenji-san apressou a evacuação do ginásio após a comemoração inicial. Havia ainda uma última coisa a ser feita antes da comemoração definitiva, e ela deveria ser feita por beybladers apenas. Em meia hora, os Soldier of Russia e os demais beybladers remanescentes estavam sozinhos no ginásio, e a tensão voltou a se instalar. As doze crianças ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até Yoshiyuki resolver falar:

- Eu preciso cumprir a minha promessa. – Declarou ele, se aproximando de Rumiko. – Vou tentar ser seu amigo a partir de agora, Rumiko, e vou também mostrar pra vocês onde seus amigos estão, embora não possa assegurar que eles ainda sejam eles mesmos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou a japonesa, preocupada. Podia perceber que não era a única.

- Vocês vão entender quando chegar a hora. – A resposta de Yoshiyuki foi um tanto rude, como se o garoto quisesse evitar falar no assunto. Decidida a não forçar nada por enquanto, Rumiko não fez mais perguntas.

- Embaixo desse ginásio há uma rede de túneis de que leva a uma sala. – Igorov tomou a palavra, já que Yoshiyuki ainda parecia um pouco relutante em explicar tudo. – Nós acreditamos que Hajime-sama está com seus amigos nessa sala, pois recebemos instruções para irmos para lá assim que todos deixassem o ginásio. É de lá que ele vai dar continuidade aos seus planos.

- E que planos são esses? – Perguntou Koichi, se aproximando de Igorov de maneira intimidadora. Quem acabou respondendo sua pergunta foi Alexandrova:

- Vocês vão saber quando chegar a hora. Quando forem tentar ajudar seus amigos, tudo ficará claro.

- Essas respostas estão muito vagas! Eu quero explicações melhores! – Exclamou Felipe, também se aproximando mais dos russos. Igorov, sempre o mais calmo entre os companheiros, foi quem falou a seguir:

- Nós lhe daremos as explicações, mas agora não é o momento. Não estamos tentado enganá-los, se essa é sua preocupação, nós decidimos nos afastar dos planos de Hajime-sama durante a última luta e é isso que vamos fazer. Quanto mais vocês se enrolarem aqui, pior vai ser para seus amigos, não temos muito tempo se quiserem realmente ajudá-los.

- Então mostrem logo onde fica a droga dos túneis, caramba! – Em contraste com a atitude calma de Igorov, Ann logo perdeu a paciência.

- Como quiser! – Respondeu Alexandrova. Um segundo depois, Ciesel foi lançado na arena, seguido por Comulk, Castil e finalmente Ceres. As quatro beyblades miraram seus ataques em um único ponto no centro da arena e esta se demoliu, revelando uma espécie de alçapão. – Aí está. É para lá que nós vamos.

- Como somente nós quatro conhecemos os caminhos, e nós somos muitos para andarmos todos juntos, eu sugiro que a gente se separe em quatro grupos menores. – Declarou Isaakov, falando pela primeira vez desde o encerramento da luta. – Os túneis formam um labirinto, e se entrarmos todos juntos não vamos conseguir nos manter na direção certa, pode ser perigoso.

- Vamos formar trios! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, subitamente mais animado. Até aquele momento, ainda parecia relutante em aceitar a amizade de Rumiko ou dos outros beybladers. – Nii-chan e a menina irritada vão comigo! – Decidiu ele, referindo-se a Ann. A australiana e o líder dos Taichi se entreolharam e deram de ombros, não valia a pena discutir com uma criança empolgada.

- Rumiko Higurashi, Felipe da Silva, eu quero vocês no meu grupo! – Exclamou Alexandrova, apontando para os dois garotos. Os dois encararam a russa, impressionados. Rumiko foi a primeira a aceitar, se aproximando da garota sorrindo. Felipe demorou um pouco mais para se decidir, mas acabou aceitando ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer com as duas garotas em um túnel escuro. Elas ainda eram rivais, ele presumia, e ficar entre elas seria no mínimo interessante.

- Será que eu posso contigo? – Perguntou Alice, dirigindo-se a Isaakov. A portuguesa ainda se lembrava dos acontecimentos em sua luta, e achou que poderia aproveitar o tempo de caminhada no túnel para entender melhor o garoto.

- Tudo... tudo bem... – O russo concordou, corando ao ver o grande sorriso que Alice passou a exibir. Mais tarde, ficou decidido que Kian também faria parte desse grupo, enquanto Igorov acompanharia Mário e Marie.

- Então vamos, pessoal, à procura de nossos amigos! – Exclamou Rumiko, entrando no túnel.

- Vamos! - Responderam os outros beybladers. Todos mantinham ainda esperanças de salvar seus amigos, mesmo sem saber exatamente do que deveriam salvá-los. Seus novos aliados ainda teriam que provar sua lealdade, embora apenas o fato de os estarem ajudando já indicasse uma grande mudança. E assim começou a missão de busca em um labirinto de túneis escuros, um lugar onde qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.

_**

* * *

**__Ahh! Finalmente! Finalmente! Nós somos os campeões! CAMPEÕES!!! XDDDDDDDD (Rumiko correndo para todos os lados carregando o troféu nos braços)_

_(Yoshiyuki coloca o pé no meio do caminho e a Rumiko tropeça, derrubando o troféu no colo dele)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Eu ainda acho que esse troféu fica melhor comigo... XD (Segurando o troféu como se acabasse de receber a premiação)_

_**Felipe: **__Hey, nós vamos partir em uma missão de busca! E a Rumiko provou que é realmente personagem principal! (Felipe apontando pra Rumiko com cara de espanto) Demorou, hein, Jamie! Eu tava achando que ele ia mudar de idéia e declarar o Yuy-baka o personagem principal nesse capítulo..._

_**Ann: **__A Rumiko se transformou nesses últimos capítulos... Parabéns, Rumiko! n.n_

_(Rumiko ainda de cara no chão por causa do Yoshiyuki)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Acho que ela aceita os cumprimentos... ò.ó_

_(Rumiko fala alguma coisa que ninguém entende)_

_**Alice: **__Somos todos amigos agora! XDD (Alice aparece pulando pra todo o lado e abraçando os Soldier of Russia) Vamos todos brincar juntos à partir de agora, não vamos? XDDD Eu quero brincar! XDDD_

_**Igorov: **__Ainda não... agora vamos entrar em uma busca desesperada pelos amigos de vocês. E nós precisamos deixar no suspense o que vai acontecer com esses amigos... u.ú_

_**Isaakov: **__E com a gente também... n.n_

_**Kian: **__Não pode acontecer nada com a gente, pode? (Kian se esconde atrás de um poste com medo do próximo capítulo)_

_**Isaakov: **__Só o James pode responder a essa pergunta, sinto muito! n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oh... acho que agora todos os leitores vão ficar ansiosos para ver o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo... XDDD Coitados deles! XDDD (Yoshiyuki tira uma barra de chocolate do troféu e começa a comer lambuzando toda a cara) A gente podia ser bonzinhos e dar um motivo para nossos fãs se distraírem até sábado, o que vocês acham? XDDD (comendo mais chocolate)_

_**Marie: **__Oui, oui, é uma boa idéia! XD O que faremos? _

_**Mário: **__Na verdade, já está feito. Desde ontem. James abriu uma conta no Deviantart pra colocar os desenhos de Beyblade 2 e das outras maluquices que ele inventou. Quem quiser nos ver por lá, o endereço é jameshiwatari(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com. Com sorte, ele coloca o link no profile dele no _

_**Felipe: **__Hey, Mário, EU sou o anunciante oficial das coisas dessa história! EU devia ter dito sobre o Deviantart! (Felipe fazendo beicinho)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Então porque você não aproveita que a Rumiko ainda está com a cara no chão e faz o anúncio que ela ia fazer? XDD Não acho que ela vá se importar... XDD_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, é! Boa idéia! (Felipe se preparando pra falar uma coisa importante) O que exatamente era que eu tinha que dizer? O.õ _

_(Yoshiyuki capota)_

_**Felipe: **__Oh, vejam só! Eu também derrotei o Yoshiyuki! Ahahaha, eu sou demais! (Felipe pulando feito a Alice) Se eu soubesse que podia fazer isso, a gente teria derrotado os Soldier of Russia antes mesmo do natal! (Felipe pára de pular e fica em modo "angst") Droga... eu sou um líder incompetente... Incompetente... _

_(Felipe some em direção ao Canto Obscuro dos Personagens em Modo Angst)_

_**Alexandrova: **__Em todo o caso, o anúncio que a Rumiko devia estar fazendo é que..._

_**Hikaru: **__(aparece no nada em uma nuvem de chocolate) Ontem eu fiz 4 (mostra quatro dedinhos da mão) aninhos! XDDD Eu não sou mais um bebê! (Pose de criancinha que tenta imitar um adulto) XDDD _

_**Lhana: **__Ah... Hikaru-chan tem que se bebê pra bincá cumigo... XDDD Lhana ainda tem 2 (mostra dois dedinhos) aninhos... XDD E papai Hehashiro e Mamãe Lily e Tio Toshihiro e Dindo David não estão por aqui... XDD (Lhana encarando sugestivamente o Igorov) Tio Vova, eu quero colo! XDDD (Lhana caminhando como um bebê desengonçado na direção do Igorov) _

_**Igorov: **__(ergue uma sobrancelha) _

_(Isaakov e Alexandrova rindo no fundo)_

_**Lhana: **__(Continua caminhando e fazendo "XD")_

_**Igorov: **__Não quer ficar com a Tia Rumiko, não? (Caminhando pra trás, pra trás...) u.ú_

_**Lhana: **__Tia Rumiko tá no chão, num tem graça ficar com ela! XDDD (Lhana caminhando mais rápido)_

_(Lhana caminha tão rápido que acaba tropeçando em uma casca de banana)_

_(Igorov pega a Lhana no reflexo) _

_(Todo mundo fica olhando fazendo O.O pros dois)_

_**Igorov: **__Que foi? Não posso ajudar um bebê, é? u.ú Nós não somos mais os vilões da história, eu não vou fazer nada que o Toshihiro ou o Hehashiro não fariam com ela... u.ú_

_**Mário: **__Eu tenho dois argumentos contra a sua fala: primeiro, vocês ainda precisam provar que não mesmo vilões e que não vão mesmo nos trair. Segundo, você não fazer nada que o Toshihiro ou o Hehashiro fariam é exatamente o que preocupa... _

_**Isaakov: **__Dessa vez ele tem razão... u.ú_

_(Beybladers concordam com o Mário)_

_(Lhana fica sorrindo no colo do Igorov)_

_**Lhana: **__Tio Vova, eu quelo chocolate! XDDD _

_**Igorov: **__Pede pro Yoshiyuki, ele tem um monte de chocolate..._

_**Yoshiyuki:**__ Ah, não! XDDD Já é o suficiente ter perdido o campeonato – e pra Rumiko ainda por cima – e ser obrigado a ajudar os meus inimigos por causa de uma aposta maluca! XDD Eu não quero perder também meus chocolates! T.T (Yoshiyuki fazendo cara de bebê manhoso)_

_**Lhana: **__Tio Vova, compra chocolate pra mim? XDDD_

_**Igorov: **__(Ergue uma sobrancelha) Pede pro Yoshiyuki... u.ú Ele perdeu a luta, precisa pagar, afinal... (olhar significativo pro Yoshiyuki)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! TT.TT Isso é punição demais pra um cara tão fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom-de-apertar como eu! Y.Y Eu não mereeeeço isso! Nããããããoooooo! (Yoshiyuki chorando lágrimas de chocolate)_

_**Rumiko: **__(finalmente se levantou do chão) Oh, Yoshiyuki, não precisa chorar! (Se aproximando do Yoshiyuki) Toma aqui, eu te dou chocolate se a gente for brincar agora! n.n_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Rumiko quer brincar comigo de novo! XDD Eu aceito o chocolate! XDD E nós vamos brincar de destruir o mundo! XDD MWAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!!!1 _

_**Ann: **__Eu também quero! Eu também quero! _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Vamos todos brincar de destruir o mundo até o próximo capítulo! XDDDD_

_(Yoshiyuki lidera o bando de beybladers em direção a sua nova "brincadeira)_

_(Não preciso dizer que o mundo foi destruído e re-destruído um sem-número de vezes) _

_(E o Koichi não apareceu no off-talk porque ele está se recuperando da luta e porque o James se esqueceu de enfiar ele no meio da bagunça dessa vez)_

_Até sábado,_

_OWARI!!! _


	128. Surpresas no subterrâneo

_(Tudo escuro) _

_(Vozes sussurrando coisas no fundo) _

_(Barulho de alguma coisa quebrando)_

_(Gritos apavorados) _

_**Rumiko: **__Aaaahhhhh, nem pensar! Nem pensar! (Passa a Rumiko correndo de alguma coisa)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favooor, Nee-chan! XDDD (Yoshiyuki correndo atrás da Rumiko)_

_**Ann: **__É, por favor, por favor, por favo-or, Rumiko! (Ann correndo atrás da Rumiko e do Yoshiyuki) _

_**Isaakov: **__(Chega do nada com o violino a tiracolo) O que está acontecendo aqui?O.õ (Passa a Rumiko, o Yoshiyuki e a Ann correndo na frente do Isaakov)_

_**Igorov: **__Nós também não sabemos, quando chegamos eles já estavam correndo assim. u.ú_

_**Alice: **__Acho o motivo vai permanecer para sempre um mistério! XDD_

_**Marie: **__Oui, nós nunca saberemos o motivo, vamos morrer com a curiosidade..._

_(Rumiko, Yoshiyuki e Ann continuam correndo)_

_**Mário: **__Ao menos nós temos o capítulo de hoje pra nos entretermos, né? n.n_

_**Felipe: **__Se você chama aquilo de entreter... Convenhamos, romance, drama e sacrifícios extremos tudo em um capítulo só é um pouco demais, não?_

_**Marie: **__Ah, eu não me importo, ainda mais com o que acontece comigo! _

_**Isaakov: **__Eu me importo! (Mostrando a língua pra Marie) Acho que eu vou tocar um pouco pra fazer os efeitos sonoros do capítulo..._

_**Koichi: **__(Não sabe o que está fazendo ali)_

_**Todos os beybladers: **__Oi, Koichi! _

_(Isaakov começa a tocar uma música feliz-dançante no fundo) _

_(Koichi ignora todo mundo)_

_**Rumiko: **__Oh, Koichi! Que bom te ver por aqui! (Passa a Rumiko correndo na frente do Koichi)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Oi, Nii-chan! XDD (Passa o Yoshiyuki correndo na frente do Koichi)_

_**Ann: **__Oi! (Passa a Ann correndo na frente do Koichi)_

_(Koichi ignora os três)_

_**Felipe: **__Oi, Yuy-baka! O gato comeu a sua língua? (Felipe se aproxima do Koichi) (Koichi ignora o Felipe) Hey, pára de me ignorar! ò.ó (Ainda ignorando) Fala alguma coisa, caramba! (Felipe dá um soco na cara do Koichi) _

_(Koichi cai duro no chão e volta a se levantar, ainda ignorando o Felipe) _

_**Felipe: **__Legal! Um João-Bobo! (Felipe dá outro soco na cara do Koichi) (Koichi cai duro e volta a se levantar) Quer dizer, Yuy-bobo! (Felipe dá outro soco na cara do Koichi) (Koichi cai duro e volta a se levantar) Ou melhor, Yuy-baka! _

_(Felipe fica dando soco atrás de soco na cara do Yuy-baka)_

_(Koichi verdadeiro aparece ao lado do Yuy-baka)_

_**Koichi: **__Oi, Silva. _

_(Meeeeeeeeeedo)_

_**Felipe: **__Hum... é... (Felipe recuando com medo do Koichi)_

_(Isaakov tocando a marcha fúnebre) _

_(Passa a Rumiko, o Yoshiyuki e a Ann correndo)_

_(Passa um arbusto seco rolando com o vento)_

_(Koichi encara o Felipe)_

_(Felipe encara o Koichi)_

_(Koichi e Felipe sacam pistolas d'água e começam a atirar)_

_(Beybladers saem correndo da batalha sem sentido)_

_(Passa a Rumi----_

_**James: **__CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA! ESSE OFF-TALK TÁ RIDÍCULO! (Silêncio) QUER DIZER, MAIS RIDÍCULO QUE O NORMAL! ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO! NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM NADA! E A RUMIKO, O YOSHIYUKI E ANN NÃO PARAM DE CORRER! E O FELIPE E O KOICHI DECIDIRAM ENTRAR NO VELHO OESTE SEM RAZÃO! E SÓ O ISAAKOV SE DIVERTE TOCANDO VIOLINO! CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA! _

_O próximo off-talk vai ser descente, eu prometo. Com o Yoshiyuki comendo chocolates, o Felipe fazendo coisas idiotas, o Isaakov tocando e, quem sabe, alguns outros beybladers para nos fazer companhia... _

_Por hora, divirtam-se com o capítulo e nós nos desculpamos pela besteira que se passou durante as últimas linhas, com um pouco de sorte isso não vai se repetir amanhã. Ah, e o capítulo está melhor do que o off-talk, tá? Não se desesperem! _

_Bye bye!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO CXX

SURPRESAS NO SUBTERRÂNEO

_- Então vamos, pessoal, à procura de nossos amigos! – Exclamou Rumiko, entrando no túnel. _

_- Vamos! - Responderam os outros beybladers. Todos mantinham ainda esperanças de salvar seus amigos, mesmo sem saber exatamente do que deveriam salvá-los. Seus novos aliados ainda teriam que provar sua lealdade, embora apenas o fato de os estarem ajudando já indicasse uma grande mudança. E assim começou a missão de busca em um labirinto de túneis escuros, um lugar onde qualquer coisa poderia acontecer._

* * *

Como o túnel era na verdade um buraco, para entrar dentro dele era preciso pular, e a queda não era das menores. Rumiko não prestou atenção quando Alexandrova tentou alertá-la sobre esse fato, caindo no chão de uma forma nada elegante enquanto seu grito apavorado e surpreso assustou os beybladers que ainda estavam por segui-la.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Alexandrova, juntando-se à japonesa de uma maneira bem menos desastrada. O fato de Rumiko ser tão estabanada fora da arena a impressionava, assim como o fato de ter perdido para essa mesma Rumiko apenas algumas horas antes.

- Eu acho que sim, mas as minhas mãos estão doendo... – Respondeu a mestra de Fenki, limpando as mãos em sua saia. Como estava escuro no túnel, não percebeu que seus joelhos arranhados sangravam um pouco, o que evitou que ela começasse a gritar de novo, mais assustada ainda. Felipe não demorou a se juntar a elas, e o trio pegou um dos vários caminhos que partia da entrada do túnel.

Logo após a partida dos garotos, foi a vez de Isaakov pular, oferecendo-se em seguida para ajudar Alice a aterrissar com segurança e evitar outro _espetáculo_ como o de Rumiko. Com a ajuda do garoto, Alice não sofreu nenhum acidente, para alívio dos ouvidos dos demais.

- Obrigada, Isaakov. Eu sabia que tu não eras assim tão mau!** – **Exclamou a portuguesa, sorrindo para o garoto. Isaakov corou de novo, Alice era simplesmente muito parecida com sua mãe.

- Pode me chamar de Isaac... Eu não sou mais o seu inimigo, sou? – Pediu ele, encarando Alice como se hipnotizado pelo sorriso da garota.

- Oh, não! Tu parece ser uma óptima pessoa apesar de tudo. E por que é que olhas para mim dessa maneira? Tenho alguma coisa na cara?

Isaac ia responder quando as crianças que ainda estava no ginásio chamaram sua atenção. Kian também queria ajuda para descer, e assim o russo teve que ajudá-lo também, para o grupo logo em seguida seguir por um caminho diferente do que Alexandrova, Rumiko e Felipe usaram. Com essa distração, o garoto acabou não respondendo à pergunta da portuguesa.

Igorov foi o próximo a pular, seguido por Mário. O aspirante a fotógrafo ajudou Marie a descer e o grupo rapidamente seguiu seu caminho. Mesmo não se considerando mais inimigo dos beybladers, o russo não podia fazer nada para mudar sua natureza anti-social, mantendo-se calado durante a caminhada e por conseqüência disto tornando o seu grupo o mais quieto por algum tempo.

Por fim, apenas três beybladers permaneceram no ginásio, e eles não eram exatamente um grupo silencioso.Yoshiyuki ficou subitamente animado com a possibilidade de caminhar dentro dos túneis, e começou a pedir para seu irmão levá-lo nas costas ao pular, dizendo que suas perninhas de criança de seis anos não seriam capazes de segurá-lo na queda e ele acabaria se machucando consideravelmente. Koichi, porém, recusou-se a fazê-lo, alegando que estava cansando demais para isso. O Yuy menor continuou insistindo por um tempo consideravelmente longo até Ann decidir ignorá-los e pular sozinha, finalmente interrompendo o falatório empolgado e o sorriso do líder russo.

- Hey, Ann, espera a gente! – Exclamou o garotinho, alarmado. – Você não sabe o caminho, vai acabar se perdendo! – Yoshiyuki encarou seu irmão com o que pretendia ser uma expressão furiosa, mas que acabou se tornando uma expressão feliz enquanto ele não conseguiu enconder seu sorriso gigante. – Viu só, Nii-chan, é tudo culpa sua! Quem mandou ser tão teimoso? Agora ela está irritada e a nossa viagem vai ser insuportável! – Yoshiyuki fez um biquinho com seus lábios, fazendo seus olhos grandes brilharem enquanto dizia "por favor, seja legal comigo e faça o que eu quero".

- Tudo bem, Yoshiyuki, pode vir, mas só porque nós não podemos ficar perdendo tempo aqui. – No fim, o líder dos Taichi acabou concordando. Yoshiyuki pulou meio metro do chão ao ver seu pedido atendido, e pela segunda vez desde que encontrara os Soldier of Russia, Koichi viu seu irmão abrir um sorriso verdadeiro, sem a falsa demonstração de felicidade que sempre o acompanhava. Os irmãos pularam no túnel, e o ginásio ficou novamente vazio.

* * *

Enquanto caminhava, Rumiko olhava atentamente para as paredes de pedra do corredor em que estavam. As tochas de iluminação com chamas azuladas e o limo nas paredes, além do frio e da umidade do lugar, lhe eram vagamente familiares, porém demorou algum tempo para que ela pudesse associá-los aos sonhos que andava tendo há algumas noites. As tentativas de Felipe de iniciar uma conversa com ela e Alexandrova não ajudavam muito seu cérebro a trabalhar, o que também contribuiu com a demora em processar a informação.

- Mas então... O que exatamente nos espera quando a gente chegar na tal sala? Você podia ser um pouquinho mais legal e nos contar logo, aí a gente não ficava surpreso e não perdia um tempo valioso de reação, Nathaliya-chan! – O líder brasileiro não parara de falar desde a entrada do túnel, a grande maioria de suas exclamações e perguntas sendo dirigida à russa. Ela não parecia estar gostando da conversa, muito menos de seu novo apelido, porém Felipe fingia não notar a expressão emburrada e ameaçadora da garota, continuando a falar mesmo assim.

- Eu já disse, não vou contar. Não agora, porque eu acho que... – O que quer que Alexandrova estivesse tentando dizer morreu em sua garganta. O trio estava em frente a uma bifurcação, esperando que a russa indicasse a direção. – Eu acho que sei que túneis são esses. Bem, Silva, se você quer saber tanto assim o que Hajime-sama preparou para vocês, eu sugiro que você pegue o caminho da esquerda, é um atalho para a sala secreta. Rumiko e eu vamos pelo da direita, e nós nos encontramos no fim do túnel, ok?

A garota não esperou a resposta de seus companheiros para agarrar a mão de Rumiko e sair correndo pelo túnel da direita. Intrigado, Felipe acabou decidindo fazer o que ela dissera, embora, como mentiroso profissional, tivesse identificado sinais de inverdades na fala de Alexandrova. Seu senso de aventura adorou a idéia de vagar sozinho, porém, e assim o trio se separou.

- Aquilo era mesmo um atalho, Alexandrova? – Perguntou Rumiko, assim que a russa soltou sua mão, depois de correr cerca de duzentos metros.

- Não, não era. – Rumiko arregalou os olhos, surpresa e preocupada. – Não precisa se preocupar, ele não vai encontrar nada perigoso, daqui a pouco os dois túneis se conectam de novo. – Alexandrova se apressou em acalmar a japonesa, não queria conhecer seu lado apavorado depois de se encontrar com o corajoso e o atrapalhado, todos no mesmo dia. Rumiko estava simplesmente mostrando personalidades demais para ela. – Eu só queria me livrar um pouco daquele moleque irritante. E você pode me chamar de Nathaliya se quiser, afinal foi você que me colocou nisso aqui, não é?

- Hum... certo... Nathaliya... – Rumiko piscou algumas vezes, depois sorriu, fechando os olhos. – É um nome bem mais bonito do que Alexandrova, com certeza. – Para a surpresa da garota, sua companheira também sorriu, uma coisa que até então ela imaginava ser impossível. Ela parecia uma garota normal desse jeito, e na opinião de Rumiko, ficava também mais bonita.

- Eu também acho. E lembre-se: aconteça o que acontecer, nunca me chame de Natasha, ok? – O olhar de Nathaliya tornou-se ameaçador de repente, apesar do sorriso de antes ainda estar presente.

- Por que? – Perguntou Rumiko, apesar do medo do olhar da garota. Sua curiosidade levara a melhor sobre ela dessa vez.

- Era assim que o pessoal do orfanato me chamava quando queria que eu fizesse algum favor pra eles. – Respondeu a russa, não muito certa se essas lembranças eram ruins ou se deveria sentir saudades delas. – Como eu era a mais corajosa do grupo, normalmente era eu que tinha que ir mexer nos cadáveres de passarinhos e sapinhos que volta e meia apareciam no jardim, vítimas dos nossos estilingues, ou então sair à noite no escuro acompanhando alguém até o banheiro, essas coisas... Eu simplesmente _odeio _esse nome. – De repente, uma única lembrança fez a garota sorrir ainda mais, triunfante. – Ah, e se você quiser ver o Vladmir realmente irritado, é só chamar ele de _Vova._ É tipo um apelido pra Vladmir, o mesmo que chamá-lo de Vladmir-chan ou coisa assim. Ele não gosta nenhum pouco...

Tanto Rumiko quanto Nathaliya não esperavam ficarem tão entretidas em uma conversa. Há cerca de três horas atrás, elas achavam que não tinham absolutamente nada em comum e que não poderiam suportar ficar no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo. Ao menos essa surpresa foi agradável, pois a outra surpresa do dia, parada diante delas, não era nada boa:

- Há quanto tempo, Rumiko... Faz o que, umas duas horas que não nos vemos?

Sem palavras, Rumiko contemplou a visão de seu namorado parado diante dela, sorrindo de um jeito que lembrava muito Hajime Yuy. Sua voz estava mais agressiva, e seu olhar tinha um brilho maligno que a japonesa jamais vira refletido neles. A única coisa que a impediu de gritar foi a mão de Nathaliya apertando a sua firmemente, sinalizando que ela deveria ficar calma.

- To... Toshihiro? É você mesmo? – Perguntou Rumiko, tentando se aproximar do garoto. Estavam a cerca de dois metros de distância um do outro, mas essa distância parecia bem maior para a japonesa. Nathaliya a impediu de se mover, porém.

- Cuidado, Rumiko. Esse não é o Toshihiro que você conhece. – Sussurrou ela, em estado de alerta. O sorriso de antes desaparecera, dando lugar a uma expressão nada amistosa. A garota lembrava um cão de guarda rosnando para um intruso, e Rumiko ficou ainda mais assustada com essa mudança repentina na garota.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ela, escondendo-se atrás de Nathaliya. Toshihiro continuava encarando as duas com seu novo sorriso cínico tão parecido com o do chefe dos Soldier of Russia.

- Nós decidimos não falar nada até agora porque não tínhamos certeza do que realmente encontraríamos aqui. Hajime-sama provavelmente assistiu às finais pela tv ou coisa assim, e percebeu o que tentaríamos fazer, por isso mudou os planos. – Nathaliya colocou-se em frente a Rumiko, com os braços abertos como se quisesse protegê-la de uma grande ameaça. – A _Operação Mente _consiste em apagar as mentes das pessoas para que elas passem a fazer tudo que Hajime-sama quiser. Seus amigos se tornaram verdadeiros bonecos, eu não tenho certeza se vai ser realmente possível fazê-los voltar ao normal. Me desculpe, Rumiko...

- Não! Isso não é verdade! O Toshihiro nunca seria controlado por ninguém! Não! – Exclamou Rumiko, sentindo o desespero tomar conta. Não podia acreditar nas palavras da russa, não se tratando de Toshihiro. Os olhos do chinês pareciam confirmar essas palavras, porém, e lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto ao imaginar que jamais teria o namorado ao seu lado novamente. – Tem que ter um jeito... Tem que ter...

- Chega de conversa! – Exclamou o chinês, fazendo com que tanto Rumiko quanto Nathaliya passassem a encará-lo. – Eu vim aqui para lutar e vencer vocês, e é isso que eu vou fazer. Se preparem, garotas, porque eu não vou pegar leve!

Toshihiro tirou sua beyblade do bolso de sua calça e a lançou na direção das meninas. Reagindo rápido, Nathaliya conseguiu lançar Ciesel a tempo de evitar que a nova beyblade do garoto atingisse sua cabeça.

A luta começou. Nathaliya continuava tentando proteger Rumiko enquanto sua beyblade lutava. A japonesa, muito apavorada para ficar de pé, encontrava-se sentada apoiada na parede em posição fetal. A russa logo ficou em desvantagem, não conseguia lutar direito mantendo um olho em Ciesel e o outro em Rumiko. Lembrou-se de Felipe e de como o brasileiro seria útil em uma situação como essa, e decidiu usar sua voz para atrair o paulista sem levantar suspeitas:

- Hey, Toshihiro, se eu não me engano, Vladmir destruiu a sua beyblade quando você dois lutavam, não? – Perguntou ela, elevando a voz para que pudesse ser ouvida por alguém do outro lado da parede ou no encontro entre os corredores. – Que beyblade é essa?

- Oh, você não espera que um soldado lute desarmado, espera? – Perguntou o garoto de volta, ampliando seu sorriso. Fenku estava quase destruindo Ciesel, faltava muito pouco para o fim da luta. – Hajime-san me deu uma beyblade nova, com muito mais poder do que a antiga Fenku. Eu posso vencer qualquer um de vocês sem fazer nenhum esforço! E a minha primeira vítima vai ser você, uma traidora fraca que fugiu para não ser punida! – Fenku investiu novamente contra a fênix, que bateu contra a parede e passou a girar cambaleando.

- Eu não fugi de nada! – Exclamou Nathaliya, chamando sua fera-bit. – Eu só percebi que poderia começar de novo, de um jeito diferente, nada mais!

- Covarde! Você fugiu sim, deu às costas ao homem que te tirou daquele lugar miserável que era o orfanato! – Retrucou o chinês. Rumiko ficou ainda mais chocada, começando a soluçar. Queria que tudo aquilo parasse, que o pesadelo terminasse e ela se descobrisse deitada em sua cama, a grande final ainda horas distante. Fenku também apareceu, acabando com a pequena vantagem de sua adversária. Em seu ataque seguinte, Toshihiro fez com que a beyblade vermelha atingisse sua mestra, criando um pequeno corte na bochecha da garota.

- Nathaliya! – Exclamou Rumiko, preocupada com a garota. Seu coração batia forte enquanto ela se perguntava se devia ou não reagir, se devia tentar atacar Toshihiro e ajudar a russa, porém seu coração doía toda a vez que pensava em lutar contra o namorado, não conseguiria nunca enfrentar Toshihiro, sabia que não.

A luta continuou, Nathaliya não agüentaria muito mais tempo, sua beyblade estava começando a parar. Se a russa perdesse, provavelmente o mestre de Fenku faria o que antes era papel dos Soldier of Russia, invertendo os papéis de uma maneira assustadora. Para encerrar a luta com chave de ouro, Toshihiro atacou Ciesel com toda a sua força, e a beyblade vermelha voou em direção às garotas. Antes que Rumiko pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, Fenki estava na luta, tirando Ciesel de sua rota de colisão.

- Rumiko, você... – Nathaliya olhava de Fenki para a japonesa, surpresa. Para quem há poucos segundos estava chorando assustada, a mudança em sua postura era quase inacreditável. Rumiko não estava mais chorando, estava ajoelhada, ainda com o lançado arco-e-flecha em posição, e também parecia surpresa com o que acabara de fazer.

- Eu... eu não posso... – Rumiko ia dizer que não poderia lutar contra Toshihiro e que não entendia o que estava fazendo, mas teve que engolir seu discurso ao ver Fenku iniciando seus ataques. Com Ciesel fora de combate, não poderia perder, ou todos os seus esforços para ganhar o campeonato mundial não serviriam para nada.

- Excelente, era isso que eu queria! – Exclamou Toshihiro, se aproximando das garotas. – Eu vou me livrar primeiro da garota que atrapalhou os planos de Hajime-san, aí eu acabo com a traidora e posso continuar com a minha missão.

- Pára com isso, Toshihiro! – O grito de Rumiko ecoou pelos corredores ao mesmo tempo em que Fenki contra-atacou, causando uma pequena explosão. A garota se levantou e se aproximou do namorado, se controlando para não chorar na frente dele. – Pára, eu sei que você nunca diria essas coisas, não você! Acorda, Toshihiro, eu sei que você está aí, por favor!

- Rumiko, sai daí, é perigoso! – Exclamou Nathaliya, seguindo-a. – Ele não pode voltar, não adianta tentar...

- Mas eu tenho que tentar! – A determinação novamente tomou conta de Rumiko, e Nathaliya deu alguns passos para trás, lembrando-se muito bem do que a japonesa poderia fazer nesse estado. – Tem que ter algum jeito, eu sei que tem! O Toshihiro não pode sumir assim do nada, ele é mais forte do que isso. Fora que _ele _é o especialista em tirar pessoas de transes e dominações por seres estranhos e odiosos, não pode ser controlado tão facilmente depois de libertar o Len e o Hehashiro do lado mais obscuro das mentes deles!

Nathaliya ficou impressionada. No lugar de Rumiko, já teria a muito desistido do amigo, arranjado um jeito de fugir ou chamar ajuda, jamais tentaria se aproximar dele ou fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse soar vagamente como suicídio. Ainda não entendia a japonesa muito bem, seu comportamento estranho e sua mudança de temperamento nas situações difíceis lhe intrigavam, não conhecera ninguém assim durante seus quase treze anos de vida. Decidiu apenas observar o desenrolar dos fatos, pronta para intervir se algo desse errado.

- Cala a boca e luta, Rumiko, você ganha mais. – Disse Toshihiro, lembrando Nathaliya durante sua luta no segundo round. Rumiko percebeu essa semelhança, sorrindo ao pensar que, se a russa poderia ficar confusa com suas palavras, seu namorado também poderia, só precisava achar as palavras certas.

- Eu não quero lutar, Toshihiro! Eu só quero que você pare o que está fazendo e fique comigo de novo, como no natal, como quando você estava indo enfrentar o Igorov pela terceira vez... Por favor...

- Tolinha! O Toshihiro que você conhecia não está mais aqui! – Toshihiro se aproximou de Rumiko. Suas beyblades ainda lutavam, o leviatã novamente com a vantagem. – Mas eu não sou burro de rejeitar uma oferta dessas... – O garoto pegou Rumiko pela mão, puxando-a até que seus corpos ficassem a centímetros de distância. Nathaliya tentou se aproximar para tentar ajudar a garota, porém antes que ela conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa, Toshihiro estava abraçado a ela, seus lábios colados. A princípio, Rumiko mostrou-se assustada, entretanto, quando os dois finalmente se separaram, era Toshihiro quem estava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão surpresa.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Nathaliya, finalmente se aproximando da japonesa.

- Eu não sei. Primeiro eu fiquei com medo do que ele ia tentar fazer, mas depois o Toshihiro ficou diferente, como o Toshihiro de antes, e aí ele me soltou...

- Então vai lá e beija ele de novo! Quem sabe você estava certa e existe uma maneira de fazer ele voltar ao normal? – Nathaliya sorriu novamente, empurrando Rumiko novamente contra seu namorado. Toshihiro recuou, alarmado, e a russa agarrou-o por trás, impedindo que ele tentasse fugir.

As duas meninas se divertiram bastante nos cinco minutos seguintes, enquanto "torturavam" o Toshihiro controlado para tentar trazer o verdadeiro mestre de Fenku de volta. Depois de muitos beijinhos de Rumiko, muitas gargalhadas de Nathaliya e uma série de gritos agoniados de um Toshihiro desesperado, os olhos do chinês começaram a perder o brilho alucinado, e na altura que Felipe e Franklin se juntaram a eles, pouco tempo depois, os três estavam rindo dos acontecimentos, abraçados.

- Hey, posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Felipe, se aproximando do trio com uma expressão difícil de descrever. – Nós ouvimos os risos quando chegamos na bifurcação, vocês parecem uns doidos!

- Ah, se você soubesse... – Respondeu Toshihiro, rindo ainda mais.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Perguntou Nathaliya, observando o pequeno corte no rosto do líder brasileiro, formando algumas hipóteses de onde ele teria vindo.

- Ah, é um longa história... – Começou Felipe, passando o braço pelos ombros do líder britânico.

- É, uma _fucking _longa história... – Concordou Franklin, fazendo o mesmo com seu amigo. Enquanto o quinteto continuava sua caminhada, se divertiram contando suas aventuras, até serem novamente interrompidos.

* * *

Mário, Marie e Igorov continuaram sua caminhada em silêncio. O sul-africano e a francesinha ainda sentiam-se intimidados pela presença do russo mesmo depois de tudo que acontecera na arena, e por isso não tiveram coragem de fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre a _Operação Mente. _Depois de caminhar por um tempo considerável, tornado ainda mais longo pela falta de conversa, o trio passou por uma curva no caminho, onde uma surpresa os aguardava:

- Olá Marie, Mário, Igorov. Eu ouvi vocês chegando, estou feliz por encontrá-los. – Marie deixou escapar um gritinho surpreso ao se ver em frente a uma massa de cabelos castanhos bem-penteados, caídos por uma jaqueta rosa tapando suas inscrições. Gaby estava de costas para eles, e algo em sua voz denunciava que ela não era a mesma Gaby que enfrentara Nathaliya na arena.

- Você... o que? – Perguntou a loirinha, alarmada com o que ouvia.

- Eu ouvi vocês chegando, é... – Gaby se virou. Seus olhos refletiam o mesmo tipo de brilho que Toshihiro. – Me sinto tão feliz agora! Eu não preciso mais ficar olhando para os lábios das pessoas para saber o que elas dizem, não tenho mais que ficar agüentando os olhares de pena que todo mundo lança pra mim, nem assistir tv com legendas! Isso é realmente maravilhoso!

- Gaby, o que aconteceu? Como aconteceu? – Perguntou Marie novamente, assustada com o que estava vendo. Não conseguia reconhecer sua amiga, e acabou se aproximando de Mário em busca de proteção.

- É a _Operação Mente. _– Foi Igorov quem respondeu, se aproximando de Gaby com sua beyblade preparada. – A mente de sua amiga foi apagada por Hajime-sama, e substituída por uma criada por ele. Gabrielle Andrews não é mais a garota que você conheceu, e não podemos fazer nada para trazê-la de volta.

- Eu não acredito! – Exclamou Marie, olhando do russo para sua companheira de equipe. – Eu não acredito no que você falou! A Gaby nunca se deixaria levar por uma coisa assim!

- Ela não teve escolha. – Retrucou o russo. – Esse foi o preço que ela pagou por ter perdido para nós. – O garoto lançou sua beyblade, chamando Gaby para a batalha. Ele sabia que a garota tentaria vencê-los para que eles não conseguissem chegar na sala onde estava Hajime Yuy, e tentou adiantar as coisas desafiando a garota.

- Não é contra você que eu quero lutar, traidor. – Gaby sorriu ao ver Castil girando ao seu redor. – Minha primeira vítima vai ser você! – A mestra de Irl aprontou sua beyblade e a apontou para Marie, indicando que queria lutar contra ela.

- Não! Eu não posso lutar contra você, Gaby! Pára com isso! – Marie buscou refúgio atrás do amigo moreno, tentando fugir do olhar intimidador de sua companheira de time.

- Você vai lutar contra mim, querendo ou não! – A mestra de Irl se aproximou vagarosamente da companheira, ignorando Castil quando o morcego tentava pará-la. – Eu preciso retribuir o favor de Hajime-san, e preciso fazer isso direito. Ele me deu uma audição melhor do que a de qualquer ser humano, me abriu um novo mundo de possibilidades! Eu não preciso mais ver as pessoas comentando "ah, coitadinha da garotinha, não vamos ser muito duros com ela, afinal ela é surda" ou "não podemos brincar com ela, ela é surda, não vai conseguir nos acompanhar", não preciso mais que as pessoas fiquem me tratando como se eu fosse um bebê incapaz e débil mental que não tem sentimentos e não percebe o que os outros estão dizendo! Eu cansei disso, e agora isso acabou!

Gaby lançou Irl. Teria acertado Marie se Castil não tivesse se intrometido e desviado a beyblade da garota. As duas beyblades começaram a lutar enquanto Marie e Mário assistiam a tudo, apreensivos. A francesinha ainda não conseguia acreditar que sua melhor amiga estivesse tão diferente, nem que guardasse tantos sentimentos negativos dentro dela. Mesmo depois que as Girl Power e os Taichi descobriram o segredo da garota, ela não falara muito sobre o assunto, deixando seus amigos no escuro quanto aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Não demorou muito para o russo começar a ficar em desvantagem. Ele sabia que os possíveis novos adversários estariam mais fortes do que antes, embora não pudesse imaginar quão mais fortes.

- Eu já disse que não é você que eu quero, Vladmir Igorov, faça o favor de sair do meu caminho, sim? – Um ataque da fera-bit raposa mandou a beyblade do russo para longe com surpreendente facilidade. Gaby voltou suas atenções para Marie novamente. – Lute comigo, Marie Champollion, não seja covarde!

- Eu não quero lutar, Gaby! – Marie começou a chorar, ainda usando Mário como escudo. – Você é minha amiga! Por que nunca nos contou que você sentia tudo isso? Por que não nos disse nada mesmo quando a gente descobriu? Nós teríamos te ajudado...

- Me ajudado? Me ajudado? – Exclamou a canadense, indignada. – Nenhum de vocês poderia ter me ajudado! O único que conseguiu foi Hajime-san, ele resolveu o meu problema! Nunca mais ninguém vai me deixar pra trás, me tratar diferente e me chamar de coitadinha e ficar com pena de mim! Acabou o meu tormento!

- Mas a gente nunca te tratou diferente, Gaby! A gente nunca ficou com pena de você em te deixou pra trás nunca! – Respondeu Marie, quase gritando. – A gente nem percebeu que você era surda até o Koichi ter que contar pra gente depois daquela semifinal! E a gente não conseguiu acreditar quando ele disse aquilo, não parecia possível, não com você! Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Cala a boca, Marie, eu não preciso ouvir isso de você! Você não sabe como eu me sinto! – Irl estava girando no mesmo lugar, Gaby não parecia querer atacar por hora.

- Eu poderia saber se você contasse pra gente! Você é nossa amiga, Gaby, e nós nunca te deixaríamos para trás por nada!

Gaby fechou os olhos instintivamente, como se quisesse bloquear a fala da companheira. Dessa vez, porém, o gesto não foi suficiente para impedir que as palavras da loirinha continuassem penetrando em sua mente de maneira dolorosa. Ela sabia que a francesinha estava falando a verdade, mas não queria reconhecer. Queria que Marie parasse de falar, queria _não mais ouvir o que ela estava dizendo_.

- Chega! Chega! Cala a boca! Eu não quero mais ouvir essas coisas! Não quero mais saber! Pára! – Gritou a canadense, perdendo o controle. Igorov aproveitou o momento para interferir, estava surpreso com o efeito que as palavras de Marie tinham na companheira, e começava a duvidar das palavras do chefe de sua equipe ao ver que a recuperação não parecia assim tão impossível:

- Isso é irônico, não? A garota que faria de tudo para voltar a ouvir, até mesmo se aliar ao seu maior inimigo, está implorando para não escutar mais nada. Quem diria... Antes ela podia escolher o que queria saber ou não, mas agora não tem escolha, precisa ouvir tudo, mesmo as coisas mais dolorosas. Não pode ignorar sua amiga, nem seu desespero ao ver suas novas escolhas. Não pode ignorar o fato de que a está machucando com tudo isso, nem ignorar as verdades que ela diz. Apesar de tudo, ela precisa continuar nessa aliança, porque é realmente vantajoso...

Não somente Gaby, mas também Mário e Marie encararam o russo, impressionados. A francesinha sentiu-se encorajada por suas palavras e se afastou de Mário, ficando frente a frente com sua companheira de time:

- Esquece isso tudo, Gaby! Nós queremos você com a gente, não importa se você é surda, muda, cega, tem seis dedos do pé, três pernas ou quatro braços! Você é nossa amiga, e nós nunca faríamos nada pra te machucar.

- Marie, eu... – Gaby fez menção de caminhar até a amiga, o brilho estranho em seus olhos desaparecido completamente. A meio caminho de abraçá-la, porém, acabou desmaiando, alarmando o trio.

- Gaby! Hey, Gaby! Acorda! – Chamou Marie, sacudindo a companheira. Igorov se adiantou e colocou a garota em suas costas.

- Não se preocupem, ela vai acordar logo. – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de recomeçar a caminhar. Gaby de fato acordou, cerca de cinco minutos depois, e já não conseguia ouvir mais nada, mas nem por isso deixou de sorrir e abraçar sua melhor amiga novamente, feliz por estar de volta.

* * *

Isaac, Alice e Kian estavam há quase quinze minutos caminhando pelos corredores sem nenhum sinal da tal sala. A cada metro percorrido, o ar ao redor deles ficava mais frio, e logo Alice estava tremendo. O russo acabou emprestando sua jaqueta para a garota,já que não sentia frio nem mesmo naquele ambiente. Depois de mais algum tempo caminhando, uma beyblade azul clara surgiu do nada, errando a cabeça de Kian por pouco. Seu mestre não demorou a aparecer, sorrindo do mesmo jeito que Toshihiro. Sua franja estava ainda mais bagunçada do que nunca e o brilho em seu olhar mudara, tornando-se algo quase assassino e muito assustador.

- Ken, o que é que te aconteceu? – Perguntou Alice, agarrando o braço de Isaac à procura de apoio. Do outro lado do russo, Kian fazia o mesmo.

- É a _Operação Mente_. – Foi o mestre de Comulk quem respondeu, sério. – Hajime-sama está no controle da mente de Ken agora, e vai ser muito difícil fazer ele voltar.

- Difícil não quer dizer impossível, não é? – Perguntou Kian, esperançoso. Nessa hora, Fenrochi investiu contra os garotos novamente, e o russo teve que mergulhar para proteger o chinesinho do peão.

- Tem de haver uma maneira! O Ken não pode ter simplesmente desaparecido!– Exclamou Alice, em dúvida se devia ou não tentar se aproximar do japonês. Seus instintos de garota feliz e geradora de energia positiva diziam que ela deveria tentar usar essa energia para ajudar o garoto, porém a expressão nada amistosa desse garoto a mantinha em seu lugar. O fato de ele estar atacando seus amigos também não ajudava muito suas pernas a se moverem.

- Nós podemos tentar lutar, aí quem sabe ele se lembra da gente? – Sugeriu Kian, tirando Kalmon de seu bolso. Pela expressão do garotinho, entretanto, era possível saber que ele não estava muito ansioso para colocar suas idéias em prática.

- Eu não sei. Hajime-sama disse para nós que não havia nada que vocês pudessem tentar fazer para trazê-los de volta... – Alice e Kian encararam o russo, preocupados. Isaac, porém, fingiu não perceber – ...Só que eu também lembro de um dia que escutei uma conversa que eu não devia estar escutando... – Enquanto falava, o garoto encarava Ken, tentando se certificar de que ele não voltaria a atacar. – E eu lembro de ouvir alguma coisa sobre o controle estar relacionado ao ódio dentro de uma pessoa, o que me faz acreditar que ele só pode manter esse controle enquanto sua vítima estiver com ódio de alguma coisa.

- Isso significa que nós precisamos de fazer com que ele não sinta mais ódio? – O rosto de Alice se iluminou com uma fagulha de esperança enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava em uma velocidade acima do normal, entendendo as implicações do russo em apenas poucos segundos – Mas do que é que o Ken tem ódio? Ele não me parece o tipo de rapaz que odeia alguém...

Com a fala da loira, foi a vez do cérebro de Isaac dar um estalo. Talvez ele soubesse a coisa que Ken odiava mais, e se estivesse certo, poderia acabar ajudando o garoto com isso. Sua idéia, porém, exigiria que ele tomasse uma decisão arriscada, que deixaria Alice e Kian em apuros se ele falhasse. Seu primeiro pensamento foi permanecer calado, entretanto seus dois novos companheiros decidiram revidar os ataques do garoto e lançaram suas beyblades para enfrentá-lo sem que ele pudesse fazer nada para impedi-los. Ken estava muito mais forte, e mesmo lutando contra dois adversários, não tinha dificuldade nenhuma para detê-los.

Enquanto o russo tentava se decidir entre manifestar ou não sua idéia, pondo em risco não somente a sua integridade física, como também a segurança dos demais, a luta continuava. Fenrochi massacrava Bay e Kalmon, o galo e o lobo estavam definitivamente muito perto de serem derrotados. Mesmo vendo tudo isso, a decisão ainda não estava tomada, ele não tinha certeza se realmente seu modo de pensar estava certo e se depois de fazer o que devia fazer Ken voltaria ao normal. E toda essa preocupação não se comparava ao medo que sentia ao ter que arriscar sua própria pele para salvar o garoto que antes chamara de rival, que o seguira no dia de seu aniversário para descobri-lo tocando piano. No fim, apenas uma pergunta o separava da decisão final, uma pergunta mais difícil de responder do que ele imaginava: poderia fazer isso tudo isso por Ken?

Fenrochi acertou de raspão o braço de Alice. O lado agressivo de Ken, que antes só mostrava-se quando o garoto lutava, tornara-se uma constante um pouco mais exagerada. Enquanto Isaac pensava, o japonês havia praticamente aniquilado seus dois oponentes, sorrindo triunfante enquanto se preparava para lançar o último ataque, selando o destino de seus dois adversários de uma vez por todas.

- Pára, Ken! Eu sei que não são eles que você quer! – Até mesmo o russo se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz firme e decidida saindo de sua garganta. No momento de maior pressão, escolhera seu caminho sem realmente pensar, deixando seus instintos falarem primeiro. Como resultado, o dragão de fogo cancelou seu ataque milímetros antes de atingir o alvo. O olhar do mestre de Comulk se encheu de coragem ao perceber que o rival o encarava tão surpreso quanto ele. Um último pensamento inusitado surgiu em sua mente, ajudando-o a ganhar a coragem necessária para pronunciar as palavras seguintes: seus pais provavelmente ficariam orgulhosos de seu ato de coragem. – Pode vir, Ken, eu não vou fazer nada pra impedir.

Alice e Kian encararam o russo, incrédulos, enquanto Isaac se aproximava de seu rival, parando a menos de dois metros de distância deste, com os braços abertos como se estivesse ao mesmo tempo protegendo os companheiros e dando ao japonês o direito de fazer o que quisesse com ele a partir daquele momento. Os mestres de Bay e Kalmon tentaram impedi-lo quando perceberam que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo, porém o garoto usou de sua voz intimidante adquirida com a ajuda dos treinos com Hajime Yuy para mantê-los afastados. Ken também não demorou a entender a situação, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto segurava o rosto do rival, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível:

- É mesmo? Bom pra mim, eu estava esperando por uma oportunidade pra fazer exatamente isso...

Ken se afastou de Isaac, recolocando sua beyblade no lançador. O russo sentiu uma pequena gota de suor escorrer entre seus cabelos, porém não permitiu que sua expressão determinada afrouxasse. Sua decisão estava tomada, não poderia mais voltar atrás. Kian e Alice taparam os olhos, assustados. Quando percebeu que Ken mirava sua beyblade em direção ao seu rosto, acabou fechando os olhos, preparando-se para o impacto. Por mais que soubesse o que estava para acontecer, teve que fazer certo esforço para não gritar ao sentir sua cabeça ser jogada para trás, o sangue escorrendo pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto aos montes, partindo do grande corte aberto em seu olho. Mal o garoto teve tempo de absorver o impacto, Fenrochi atacou mais uma vez, atingindo suas costas na altura das costelas. Isaac se segurava para não gritar, pois sabia que isso tornaria as coisas piores para Alice e Kian, mordendo a língua para evitar que isso acontecesse, bem na hora que a terceira investida do peão azulado atingiu seu braço direto.

- Isaac, pára com isso!** – **Gritou Alice, escondendo o rosto nas mãos para não ver a cena. Enquanto ela e Kian tentavam ignorar a pequena poça de sangue que se formava embaixo do russo que há pouco tempo atrás era considerado inimigo, Ken sorria ao observar seu antigo rival pagando por suas atrocidades como Soldier of Russia.

- Falta pouco, só mais um pouco... – Sussurrou o russo, se referindo à mudança quase imperceptível no olhar do japonês. – Eu vou ajudar o Ken... Eu preciso... – A fala do garoto foi interrompida quando Fenrochi atingiu-o novamente, dessa vez na perna. Sem conseguir manter o equilíbrio, Isaac caiu no chão, usando seu braço bom para aparar a queda. Seu olho ainda inteiro encarou Ken enquanto o japonês se aproximava. Parecia decidido a dar o golpe final uma vez que sua vítima estava definitivamente indefesa e caída perante ele, porém no meio do caminho o plano do russo mostrou-se finalmente um sucesso. Ken parou, seu sorriso cínico foi substituído por uma expressão horrorizada de choque e venceu a distância que restava até o garoto caído em uma rápida corrida, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Hey, Isaakov! O que foi que aconteceu? Alice, Kian, que lugar é esse? E por que vocês todos estão com essas caras assustadas? Por um acaso tinha algum tipo de monstro aqui ou coisa assim?

- Ken... foi...– Alice começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Isaac:

- Sim, tinha um monstro aqui, mas ele já foi embora, e eu tenho certeza que ele não vai mais voltar. – Os dois antigos rivais se encararam, por mais nauseado que Ken se sentisse ao olhar para o rosto e as roupas encharcadas de sangue do garoto a sua frente, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, como se por hipnose. – Escuta, Ken, eu acho que eu preciso te pedir desculpas. Eu fui um idiota naquele dia... durante todo esse tempo, na verdade, e eu espero que a gente não precise mais brigar por causa disso, ok?

Ken ficou impressionado ao descobrir que não tinha mais raiva do garoto que antes considerava seu pior rival. Ver Isaac no chão coberto de sangue com certeza tivera grande participação nessa nova visão do garoto, mas havia algo mais que no momento o japonês de franja bagunçada não era capaz de descrever. Sentia-se de alguma forma ligado ao russo, uma ligação feita com sangue que não poderia mais ser quebrada. Não sabia explicar essa sensação, nem queria explicá-la no momento.

- Tudo bem, não vamos mais brigar. – Disse ele, estendendo a mão para o garoto. – Agora eu quero que vocês me contem o que aconteceu aqui, que dia é hoje, que lugar é esse e o que estamos fazendo aqui. – Ken ajudou Isaac a se levantar e Alice usou um lenço que guardava em seu bolso para tentar limpar e estancar um pouco do sangue que cobria suas feridas. As intenções da portuguesa eram as melhores, porém ela não conseguiu ficar muito tempo olhando para o russo antes de sentir-se nauseada. Acabou passando a tarefa para Ken.

Enquanto o grupo tentava tratar as feridas de Isaac, Ken ficou sabendo de tudo que aconteceu após seu aniversário, abraçando seus três amigos ao ser informado de que fazia parte da equipe campeã mundial. Quando chegou a hora de contar o que havia acontecido dentro do túnel, o russo pediu para contar tudo sozinho, e para Ken não interrompê-lo até seu relato terminar:

- Quando eu vi você, Ken, na hora eu vi que Hajime-sama estava no controle, estava escrito em seus olhos. Eu sabia que ele usaria vocês para tomar o controle da BBA e tudo mais, e nós havíamos sido informados que era impossível trazer alguém de volta depois que sua mente não estava mais no seu lugar original. Só que havia uma outra coisa que eu havia ouvido sem querer, uma versão um pouco diferente dessa história, em que na verdade o que acontecia é que Hajime-sama assumia o controle da pequena porção em seu cérebro que guardava ódio por algo ou alguém. Eu lembrei também do quanto você me odiava, e do quanto eu te odiava, e do dia que o meu pai me disse que a melhor maneira de se livrar dos sentimentos negativos é expondo-os ao máximo, descarregando tudo de uma vez só. Por isso eu fiz você descarregar o ódio que você tinha de mim em mim para evitar que alguém mais precisasse sair machucado. Eu não fui exatamente um santinho até aqui, então...

- Peraí... você está dizendo que tudo isso aconteceu por minha culpa? – Perguntou Ken, se afastando do russo, horrorizado.

- Não é culpa sua. Não era você, era Hajime-sama usando você. E se temos que culpar alguém, eu também tenho minha parcela nisso tudo, já que eu fui o responsável por deixar você nessa situação. Ninguém pode culpar você, Ken, muito menos eu. – Respondeu o russo, tentando se aproximar do garoto, mas desistindo ao sentir a ferida em sua canela latejar.

- Bem... se é assim, então eu... – Ken voltou a se aproximar do russo, sorrindo. – Eu acho que preciso te agradecer, não é? Olha só, há um mês atrás se alguém me dissesse que eu estaria agradecendo um Soldier of Russia por salvar a minha pele e a minha mente eu chamaria o cara de louco, mas vejam só como as coisas mudam... – Os outros três também sorriram, e depois de mais algum tempo tentando estancar o sangue nas feridas de Isaac, o grupo voltou a caminhar, com Ken ajudando o russo a cruzar os túneis escuros e sombrios. Não demoraria muito para que eles encontrassem outro de seus amigos.

* * *

- Então, Yoshiyuki, está na hora de contar tudo. – Demandou Koichi, carregando o irmão nas costas há pelo menos dez minutos caminhando pelos corredores mal-iluminados e frios. Ann estava logo atrás deles, e até o momento nenhum deles tentara iniciar uma conversa. – Você sabia tudo sobre os planos _daquele homem_, é melhor nos contar logo, ou eu vou te largar no chão.

- Nii-chan faz chantagens demais! – Respondeu Yoshiyuki, fazendo beicinho de criancinha muito mimada e fofinha derrete-coração-de-adultos. – Eu não quero contar, e não vai ser você que vai me obrigar.

- Tudo bem então. – Sem dizer mais nada, Koichi colocou o irmão no chão e saiu caminhando com Ann. – Boa sorte andando sozinho, pode ir correndo voltar para o colo do seu querido papai, eu não esperava mesmo que você mudasse de lado tão facilmente.

- Hey, espera, Nii-chan! Vocês precisam de mim para achar o caminho, lembram? – Yoshiyuki correu para alcançar a dupla, ainda agindo como uma criança mimada.

- Nós podemos nos guiar por nós mesmos, você não é essencial. – Ann pensou em dizer alguma coisa ao observar a discussão dos irmãos, mas acabou mudando de idéia antes mesmo de abrir a boca. Não seria estranho se Koichi tivesse algo em mente ao agir dessa maneira com seu irmão menor. – Eu já disse, pode ir se quiser...

- Eu não quero ir! – Yoshiyuki desistiu do beicinho fofinho e começou a fazer cara feia, mostrando o quão irritado estava com a situação. Colocou-se no caminho de seu irmão e de Ann, impedindo-os de continuar, tentando impedir seus olhos de se enxerem com água salgada. – Eu quero ficar com o Nii-chan e levar vocês até o papai! Eu quero que tudo se resolva e que a gente possa brincar junto no final!

- _Wow, _nada mal para alguém que até algumas horas atrás queria nos transformar em escravos mentais. – Ann ergueu uma sobrancelha ao perceber que Koichi continuava tratando seu irmão menor com frieza, mesmo depois de o garotinho mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Suspeitava que o líder dos Taichi estivesse tentando descobrir se Yoshiyuki havia mesmo mudado de lado ou estava apenas enganando-os, como tantas vezes fizera. – É incrível como as pessoas podem mudar de uma hora para a outra, não é verdade?

- Deixa de ser chato, Nii-chan! Eu só quero ficar com você um pouco, não dá pra ver? Eu sempre quis ter um Nii-chan pra mim desde que o papai me falou sobre você, queria saber como era ter alguém mais velho por perto, mas não tão velho como o papai ou os empregados dele andando por aí comigo e fazendo coisas legais comigo! E agora o Nii-chan está aqui na minha frente precisando que eu ajude ele e ele me trata como se eu fosse um animal insensível! Eu não quero isso! – Yoshiyuki realmente começou a chorar, mexendo um pouco com Ann, porém aparentemente sem abalar Koichi.

- E você espera que eu acredite nisso, Yoshiyuki? Se você quiser mesmo que eu acredite em você, é melhor começar a falar.

- Nii-chan, por favor! – Yoshiyuki agarrou a jaqueta do irmão, enterrando seu rosto nela, parecendo realmente abalado e triste como nunca antes. Ann teve que se controlar para continuar apenas assistindo a cena, não queria fazer nada que pudesse atrapalhar o que Koichi tinha em mente.

- Fale, Yoshiyuki, eu sei que você sabe de tudo. – Insistiu o líder dos Taichi. Yoshiyuki encarou o irmão, parando finalmente de chorar.

- Tudo bem, eu falo. – Suspirando, o garotinho jogou o corpo contra a parede úmida, olhando para o nada enquanto falava. – Mas o que eu vou dizer nem mesmo os meus colegas de time sabem. O papai disse a eles que a _Operação Mente _ia roubar a mente dos nossos adversários, tornando-os uma espécie de concha vazia que o papai preencheria depois com instruções específicas. Na verdade, não é bem assim. O que acontece é que os pensamentos negativos daqueles afetados pelo poder nas nossas beyblades se ampliam de tal forma que acabam controlando todo o resto. O que há de pior em alguém surge e toma o controle, e o papai sabe como usar esse lado negativo da forma mais conveniente a ele. É quase impossível fazer alguém voltar, mas vocês fizeram isso uma vez com os Brasil Blade, então eu acho que nós vamos sim poder ajudar seus amigos. – Yoshiyuki voltou-se para o seu irmão mais velho. – Agora você acredita em mim, Nii-chan? Acredita que eu quero ficar com você agora e resolver tudo isso de uma vez?

Koichi não respondeu imediatamente, encarou Ann e depois seu irmão. Era possível perceber o quão ansioso o garotinho estava para ouvir a resposta, seus olhos grandes, assim como no caso de seu irmão, refletiam todos os seus sentimentos. Koichi se aproximou do garoto e se abaixou para que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura.

- Sobe aqui, você deve estar cansado. – Disse ele apenas, indicando que o garotinho deveria subir em suas costas. Sorrindo novamente como se tivesse uma lua crescente na boca, Yoshiyuki subiu nas costas do irmão e a caminhada recomeçou, não demorando muito para o trio encontrar um de seus amigos: Satsuki encontrava-se sentada em uma bifurcação, aparentemente adormecida.

- Satsuki? – Chamou Koichi, cauteloso. Pelo que seu irmão dissera, a garota poderia estar sendo controlada. – Hey, Satsuki!

A garota abriu os olhos, encarando o garoto. Seus olhos continham um brilho diferente e perigoso, as piores suspeitas do líder dos Taichi estavam confirmadas.

- Olá Koichi, é bom ver você de novo! – Exclamou ela, sorrindo de um jeito que lembrava muito Hajime Yuy. – Eu estava me perguntando quando é que você ia aparecer, estava com saudades... – Quando a garota fez menção de se aproximar, Koichi apontou um Fenhir preparado para a luta na direção dela, indicando que ela não devia tentar chegar mais perto. – Hey, o que é isso agora? – Perguntou ela, surpresa com a reação pouco amistosa. – Por acaso nós não éramos amigos?

- Disse bem, éramos. – Respondeu o líder dos Taichi, mantendo suas emoções sob controle de uma maneira que até mesmo para ele era surpreendente. Mesmo que não demonstrasse, doía bastante dizer essas coisas para a primeira pessoa a ter coragem de se aproximar dele e lhe oferecer amizade. – Enquanto você continuar desse jeito, Satsuki, eu devo te considerar minha inimiga, sinto muito.

- Bem, se é assim que você deseja, assim será... – A garota lançou um olhar ameaçador a ele antes de se virar para Ann. Instantes depois, movendo-se a uma velocidade que a Satsuki não-dominada jamais poderia alcançar, estava em cima da australiana, tentando atingi-la de qualquer maneira possível. Koichi imediatamente soltou o irmão e correu para separar as meninas, porém sua companheira de time estava bem mais forte e agressiva do que antes, e essa tarefa acabou se tornando mais difícil do que deveria ser.

- Eu vou... lutar! – Exclamou a loira, tentando desesperadamente atingir a vice-líder dos WATB. Era uma sorte Ann ser tão ágil e ter reflexos tão bons, caso contrário provavelmente já teria perdido a consciência. Por hora, a garota estava conseguindo se desviar dos socos, chutes e cotovelaços da adversária, mas com a velocidade dos golpes aumentando a cada nova investida, era impossível dizer até quando isso continuaria. – Eu vou conquistar o meu espaço... ser útil pra alguém... eu vou!

- Satsuki, pára com isso! – Enquanto Ann tentava se defender e Koichi lutava para impedir sua companheira de time de continuar atacando, Yoshiyuki se colocou entre as duas garotas, mirando seus olhos azuis brilhantes nos olhos verdes da japonesa. – Não precisa ficar com raiva de você mesma só porque você não conseguiu lutar no campeonato! Sua equipe já venceu, vocês são os campeões, e isso só aconteceu porque você estava lá apoiando o Nii-chan e os outros e organizando os treinos e as estratégias! Sem você, o Nii-chan não estaria aqui, você não é inútil, Satsuki, e nem precisa lutar desse jeito pra provar que é forte e importante! – Tanto Ann quando Koichi ficaram impressionados com as palavras do líder russo, não sabiam que ele sabia tantas coisas sobre a loira CDF, nem imaginavam que ele estava disposto a usar essas informações para ajudá-la. Aparentemente, o garotinho acertara em cheio quais eram os sentimentos negativos da loira, pois seu olhar começou a mudar e aos pouco ela foi se acalmando, deixando que Koichi a segurasse.

- Nós precisamos de você, Satsuki. – Disse o líder dos Taichi, encarando a garota olho no olho. – Eu preciso de você. – Ann tapou os olhos de Yoshiyuki quando o rosto do garoto se aproximou do de sua companheira de equipe e seus lábios fizeram contato pela primeira vez. A australiana sorriu, corando levemente ao assistir a cena. Yoshiyuki também sorriu, vendo tudo pelas frestas dos dedos de Ann sem que a garota soubesse. Quando os dois se separaram novamente, ambos pareciam estranhamente assustados, como se tivessem acabado de fazer algo proibido. Estavam corados, não se atrevendo a olhar para o lado, temendo o que pudessem encontrar nas expressões de Ann e Yoshiyuki.

- Ah... Koichi, eu... – Satsuki foi a primeira a tentar falar, não conseguindo dizer muito mais do que isso.

- Me desculpe, eu não devia... – O líder dos Taichi teve mais sucesso tentando dizer alguma coisa com sentido.

- Não, não... 'Tá tudo bem, você me ajudou... E eu...

- Ah, chega desse drama! – Yoshiyuki interrompeu a pífia tentativa de diálogo entre a dupla, se aproximando de seu irmão e de Satsuki com um de seus maiores sorrisos. – A obscenidade está feita, e ainda por cima na frente de uma criancinha inocente como eu, não podemos fazer nada sobre isso... – Satsuki corou ainda mais, enquanto Koichi levantava um dos cantos dos lábios, impressionado com a empolgação de seu irmão. – Resolvemos nosso problema de uma forma limpa e rápida, sem mortos ou feridos, então podemos seguir em frente. E o Nii-chan e a Satsuki vêm na frente comigo! – Dizendo isso, o garotinho agarrou uma mão de Satsuki e uma mão de seu irmão e saiu correndo pelo corredor, praticamente arrastando os dois com Ann em seus calcanhares. Koichi e Satsuki sorriram, Yoshiyuki parecia uma criança como outra qualquer, e desse jeito eles até podiam esquecer por um momento as atrocidades dos Soldier of Russia, deixando-se contagiar pela alegria verdadeira que ele emanava.


	129. Brightness and Darkness

CAPÍTULO CXXI

BRIGHTNESS AND DARKNESS

- Podem começar, queremos saber o que aconteceu. – Demandou Nathaliya, se referindo o que havia acontecido com Franklin e Felipe antes deles se juntarem ao seu grupo. Toshihiro e Rumiko também estavam curiosos, encarando seus dois amigos como duas crianças empolgadas pedindo para seus avós contarem uma historinha antes de dormir.

- Ah, tudo bem, se é isso que você quer... – Começou Felipe, dando um passo a frente para ficar na frente do grupo. Franklin logo fez o mesmo e os dois passaram a andar de costas para os demais. – Depois que eu peguei o outro túnel, não demorou pro Franklin aparecer dizendo besteiras.

- Eu devo ter dito um monte de _merda_, mas não lembro absolutamente nada. – Completou o líder europeu, sorrindo marotamente.

- É, disse mesmo. – Concordou Felipe, também com o mesmo sorriso. – Disse tudo o que eu não gostaria de ouvir: que Hajime-baka era muito forte e que eu teria que pagar por cruzar o caminho dele e que ele ia me vencer porque eu estava atrapalhando. Eu me lembrei do Carlos quando vi ele assim e decidi que a gente devia lutar.

- E eu ainda não lembro de _bosta _nenhuma...

- Aí nós ficamos um tempão lutando, eu não lembrava que o Frank era tão forte. Até que esse idiota – O líder brasileiro cutucou o mestre de Bakku com o braço – resolveu que devia me atacar e me acertou na bochecha, como vocês podem ver. – E apontou para o pequeno corte no rosto. – E a luta ficou dramática, porque eu não estava conseguindo ganhar, e eu lembrava que devia dar um jeito de nocautear o Frank pra ele voltar ao normal, como o Cristiano tinha feito com o Carlos antes, mas eu não conseguia fazer isso porque ele estava simplesmente _forte pra caralho_.

- Você está roubando as minhas _fucking _falas... Seu filho da _puta... _

- Foi exatamente isso que ele disse pra me irritar. Eu fiquei tão irritado, mas tão irritado quando ele começou a xingar a minha mãe que a Brighter ficou mais forte, e eu ataquei o Frank com tudo que eu tinha, com muita raiva dele.

- Aí eu acordei com uma _puta _dor nas costas e na cabeça e dei de cara com esse _merdinha _aí me olhando como se eu fosse um _fucking _animal de zoológico. E aí ele me contou tudo que aconteceu enquanto a gente continuava andando pelo túnel até encontrar vocês. E fim da história. – Felipe e Franklin voltaram para junto dos amigos, o brasileiro ficando ao lado de Rumiko e o britânico, de Toshihiro.

- Agora nós queremos saber o que houve com vocês! – Exclamou Felipe, olhando de um jeito muito estranho para os dois.

- Ah... bem... nós... – Toshihiro ia começar a falar quando sentiu uma mão tapar sua boca e puxá-lo para trás, sufocando-o.

- Fica quietinho... quanto menos você lutar mais fácil vai ser o meu trabalho! – Os olhos de Toshihiro se arregalaram com a surpresa, assim como dos outros beybladers. A voz que ouvira sussurrando em seu ouvido era sem dúvida a de Hehashiro em seu estado mais alucinado. O garoto tentou se libertar das mãos do irmão, porém sem sucesso. Não foi realmente uma surpresa encontrar o líder dos The Strongest mais forte do que ele estava em seu último encontro. Toshihiro estava ficando sem ar rapidamente, e uma sensação terrível tomou conta do vice-líder dos Taichi quando, por mais que puxasse ar com sua boca e seu nariz, nada entrava. Não podia deixar isso continuar por mais tempo ou as conseqüências seriam muito sérias.

- Solta ele! – Gritaram Felipe, Franklin e Nathaliya ao mesmo tempo, os três com as beyblades preparadas para a batalha.

- Oh, as crianças querem brigar, é? Não se preocupem, logo vai chegar a vez de vocês, assim que eu acabar com esse aqui... – Hehashiro apertou ainda mais sua mão contra o rosto do irmão, ao mesmo tempo que Rumiko gritou. A japonesa lançou Fenki em direção ao líder dos The Strongest, obrigando Hehashiro a soltar Toshihiro para se defender. O chinês trançado caiu de joelhos no chão, uma mão segurando a garganta enquanto buscava desesperadamente por ar. – Opa, acho que meus planos mudaram!

Hehashiro fez menção de avançar em Rumiko. A japonesa se encolheu instintivamente, esperando pelo ataque, porém ele nunca veio. Quando a garota conseguiu reunir a coragem necessária para erguer o rosto e irmão de seu namorado, encontrou-o segurado por ninguém menos que Lily, a surpresa evidente em seus olhos alucinados.

- Agora seja bonzinho e volte a ser o Hehashiro que nós conhecemos. – Ordenou a garota, como se falasse com uma criança de quatro anos que acabou de fazer uma travessura. – Ou vai sofrer as conseqüências.

- Hehe.. E por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou Hehashiro, entortando o pescoço para poder encarar a namorada. A garota o prendia por trás, segurando suas mãos de uma forma um tanto desconfortável para o jovem e muito difícil de se soltar.

- Porque nenhum de nós gosta do Hehashiro demoníaco, já estivemos em contato suficiente com ele nos últimos meses. – Respondeu a garota sem se alterar. – Agora faça o que eu mandei ou eu vou ser obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas.

Os outros beybladers não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo, Nathaliya em especial. Não só Lily havia resistido ao controle de Hajime Yuy, como também estava segurando Hehashiro de uma maneira que nenhum deles poderia jamais conseguir. Rumiko se apressou em ajudar o namorado a se levantar, servindo de apoio para o ainda ofegante Toshihiro. Felipe e Franklin mantinham expressões de choque um tanto cômicas e a russa olhava para o casal de jovens sem saber o que fazer.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Hehashiro, zombeteiro. – Eu adoraria ver suas medidas drásticas...

De um jeito muito parecido com que Rumiko e Nathaliya fizeram Toshihiro voltar ao normal, Lily fez com que seu namorado ficasse frente a frente com ela antes de começar uma série de beijos apaixonados que poderiam muito bem ter saído de um filme super-romântico. Enquanto Rumiko, Nathaliya e Toshihiro sorriam ao ver a cena, Felipe e Franklin faziam caretas e mostravam a língua, como se fossem criancinhas pequenas. Não demorou muito para que, como seu irmão mais novo, Hehashiro também voltasse ao normal, para alegria de todos os presentes.

- Antes que você pergunte, sim, eu sei que sou irresistível. – Brincou Lily, sorrindo radiante agora que tinha seu namorado de volta. Foi a vez de Hehashiro beijá-la, também sorrindo.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que aconteceu, mas gostei de acordar com uma visão tão bonita na minha frente. – Disse ele, passando uma mão pela cintura da garota e outra por seus cabelos encaracolados. – Eu não me importaria de fazer isso todos os dias...

- Ah, não, sem obscenidades na frente de crianças, por favor! – Exclamou Felipe, cortando o momento romântico do casal. – Nós já tivemos traumas suficientes por hoje com a primeira série de beijos, não precisamos ficar sabendo da continuação disso...

- Eles já fizeram a continuação. – Declarou Toshihiro, sem pensar. O garoto só percebeu o que tinha realmente dito pouco depois de terminar de falar, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, surpreso. – Ops, desculpa, eu não devia ter dito isso...

Felipe, Franklin, Nathaliya e Rumiko observavam o Urameshi menor com os mesmos olhos do tamanho de pires e queixos superestendidos até o chão, enquanto Lily e Hehashiro tentavam sorrir por trás da máscara vermelha que cobria seus rostos.

- Bem, o que foi dito, foi dito... – Disse Hehashiro por fim, como se anunciasse que todos podiam a partir daquele momento voltar ao normal. – Eu só espero que vocês pirralhos não resolvam seguir o nosso exemplo tão cedo.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Hehashiro, a gente ainda nem pensa nessas coisas, né, Frank? – Felipe cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo, sorrindo daquele jeito de quem tenta negar que comeu o último biscoito do pote enquanto ainda está com a boca cheia de farelos.

- Oh, não, essas _fucking _coisas de adultos nunca passaram pelas nossas _fucking _cabeças de crianças, _for fucking's sake! _– Respondeu Franklin, com o mesmo sorriso. Os dois começaram a gargalhar logo depois, recebendo um olhar de censura de Lily.

- Ah, Lily-san... será que eu posso saber como você não foi afetada pelos planos de Hajime-sama? – Nathaliya achou que aquela era a perfeita ocasião para encerrar o assunto "coisas que menores de idade não podem fazer" e perguntar aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde a aparição da garota.

- Ah, sim, eu pensei que vocês acabassem me perguntando isso mesmo... – A morena começou sua explicação, conseguindo pela primeira vez fazer com que Felipe e Franklin não fizessem nenhuma piadinha durante seu discurso. – Depois que eu perdi a minha luta, eu lembro de ter visto uma luz muito brilhante, e depois disso eu acordei em uma sala estranha ao lado do Hehashiro e de outros amigos, frente a frente com Hajime Yuy. Todos os outros pareciam hipnotizados ou alguma coisa assim, seus olhares estavam meio enevoados e perdidos. Hajime estava dando ordens diferentes para cada um deles, eles se levantavam e saíam da sala com um olhar demoníaco. Aí eu ouvi ele dizendo que era para o Hehashiro dar cabo do Toshihiro e depois dominar os outros para trazê-los até ele. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer! Eu era a única pessoa lá dentro que ainda sabia quem eu era, e logo depois de receber as tais ordens também, eu fui correndo atrás do Hehashiro para tentar evitar a tragédia.

- Você não foi afetada desde o começo? Não sentiu absolutamente nada? – Perguntou novamente Nathaliya, intrigada com a falha do plano de seu ex-chefe.

- Eu lembro de, enquanto estava correndo para cá, sentir um acumulado de energia negativa dentro de mim que queria assumir o controle, ma eu não deixei, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar na hora, e depois que eu encontrei o Hehashiro aquilo tudo sumiu.

- Espera um pouco, Lily... Quer dizer que eu voltei a tentar atacar o Toshihiro? – Perguntou Hehashiro, assustado com o que o seu lado negativo pudesse ter feito. Era a primeira vez que mencionavam as suas ações enquanto controlado, ações das quais ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança.

- Está tudo bem, Nii-san. – Vendo a preocupação do irmão, o chinês trançado logo tratou de acalmá-lo. – Eu estou bem e além do mais, não foi culpa sua, não precisa se preocupar...

- Então eu realmente te ataquei, não foi? – Era possível ver o quanto Hehashiro estava chateado com o que havia acontecido, mesmo sendo incapaz de se lembrar de tudo. – Me desculpa, Toshihiro, eu... Eu não acredito que deixei isso acontecer de novo, droga! Achei que não ia mais ter que dividir espaço com ele de novo, que ele havia finalmente ido embora...

- Hey, está tudo bem, 'tá tudo bem, eu não estou culpando você por isso, nem nunca vou culpar, está bem? – Toshihiro se aproximou do irmão, encarando-o nos olhos da maneira mais gentil que conseguiu. – Eu tenho certeza de que essa foi a última vez que o seu lado malvado e cruel se manifestou de novo, ok? A partir de agora, você não vai mais ter motivos para deixar ele aparecer de novo, eu tenho certeza!

- Eu também! – Exclamou Lily, dando um beijinho na bochecha do namorado. Felipe e Franklin fizeram mais caretas e pigarros, provocando risadinhas em Rumiko, Nathaliya e Toshihiro.

Até o momento, o grupo estava parado, porém com todos os problemas resolvidos, a caminhada pôde recomeçar. Com os corredores ficando mais estreitos e escuros, porém, caminhar com um grupo grande de pessoas tornou-se complicado, Nathaliya ia na frente, mas Franklin e Felipe, os últimos do comboio, quase não conseguiam vê-la, e a comunicação tornou-se complicada entre eles.

- Vamos nos separar. – Sugeriu Lily. – Eu ainda lembro do caminho que fiz para chegar aqui, apesar de estar correndo desesperada. Não acho que vá me perder por aqui.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou Nathaliya. Os sete estavam em frente a uma bifurcação. – Vocês dois vêm comigo! – A russa puxou Franklin e Felipe pela mão, pegando o caminho da direita enquanto se despedia dos outros quatro. Somente depois de percorrer certa distância dentro de seu caminho foi que soltou os dois.

- Hey, pra que isso? – Perguntou Felipe, revoltado. Não gostava de ser carregado por ninguém, muito menos por uma garota. – Pra que escolher a gente assim, hein?

- Ah, eu achei que os quatro deviam ficar sozinhos, afinal eles são praticamente da mesma família agora, não é? Ganhar um pouco mais de intimidade não faria mal a eles...

Felipe e Franklin se entreolharam, concordando com a russa. No corredor ao lado, Rumiko, Toshihiro, Hehashiro e Lily estranharam um pouco a atitude de Nathaliya, ainda mais porque antes ela havia se separado de Felipe por não conseguir agüentá-lo, mas logo recomeçaram a caminhada também. Ainda havia uma grande distância a percorrer antes de chegar ao seu destino final.

* * *

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Quatro ratinhos encurralados! Hora da diversão!

O grupo de Igorov estava em apuros. Cercados por Takashi, David e Elizabeth, mesmo suas quatro beyblades não foram capazes de vencê-los, e agora só um milagre poderia impedir que o pior acontecesse.

- Digam "X"! – Gritou Mário de repente, disparando o flash de sua câmera nos olhos de seu companheiro de equipe. David se assustou com a luz brilhante e acabou batendo de costas contra a parede oposta, perdendo os sentidos. Sem tempo para verificar o estado do adolescente, Mário fez o mesmo com seus outros dois amigos, e o quarteto começou a correr pelos corredores à procura de ajuda ou pelo menos despistar seus perseguidores. Quando Marie e Gaby começaram a ficar sem ar e pediram para parar, Igorov e Mário não tiveram outra opção se não atender seus pedidos.

- Você acha que nós nos livramos deles? – Perguntou Mário para o russo, guardando sua máquina portátil novamente em seu lugar de direito pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Por hora, talvez. – Respondeu o garoto, atento ao menor sinal de movimento nas proximidades. – Mesmo assim, quanto menos tempo nós ficarmos parados, melhor.

- Eu queria ajudar o David. – Suspirou Mário, jogando o corpo contra a parede fria. – Queria saber se ele está bem, eu não planejava nocauteá-lo.

- Nós temos que fazer eles saírem desse controle mental, assim como a Marie me ajudou! – Exclamou Gaby, fazendo força para conseguir ficar em pé novamente. Suas pernas doíam por causa da corrida acelerada, e seus pulmões ainda imploravam desesperadamente por ar.

- Mas isso significa que nós vamos ter que ir atrás deles de novo e lutar de novo! – Exclamou Marie, tão cansada quanto sua companheira de equipe. – Nós quase perdemos agora a pouco, se aproximar novamente vai ser perigoso!

- Mas a gente precisa fazer isso! Ou você quer que a Elizabeth fique desse jeito pra sempre? – Perguntou Gaby, encarando Marie com seu olhar analítico exclusivo dela.

- Não... eu não quero...

- Então nós precisamos enfrentá-los de novo! – Gaby pegou a mão da amiga, tentando passar-lhe sua energia. Igorov e Mário observavam as duas garotas prontos para recomeçar a se mexer, quando uma voz familiar os interrompeu:

- Isso não vai ser necessário! – Elizabeth, Takashi e David havia novamente alcançado o quarteto. A líder das Girl Power estava a frente do trio, com sua beyblade pronta para a luta. – Vamos lutar aqui e agora, e dessa vez vocês não vão fugir!

A americana lançou Cyrl na direção de Gaby, porém a garota se desviou em tempo, lançando Irl para contra-atacar. De algum modo, ela e Marie precisariam encontrar uma forma de fazer sua líder voltar ao normal, mas não faziam idéia do que poderia ajudá-las.

Enquanto isso, Mário e David voltaram a lutar, enquanto Igorov enfrentava uma beyblade muito estranha pertencente a Takashi. Ela era muito maior do que uma beyblade normal, e parecia também mais resistente e rápida.

- Essa beyblade grande é pra compensar a falta de altura do mestre, é? – Provocou o russo, tentando distrair Takashi por tempo suficiente para bolar uma estratégia de ataque.

- O que você tem contra baixinhos? – Devolveu o chinesinho, com os olhos faiscando de raiva. – Tem alguma coisa errada em lutar contra alguém que ainda não cresceu, hein? Alguma coisa contra? Eu por um acaso não sou uma pessoa normal por causa disso? Incapaz de lutar pra valer ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que vocês grandões podem, é? – Igorov foi surpreendido pela explosão do garotinho, não imaginava que ele era tão sensível ao assunto.

- Hey, Takashi, desde quando ser baixinho é assim tão ruim pra você? Eu não lembro de você reclamando tanto assim... – Comentou Mário, distraindo-se um pouco de sua luta contra o companheiro ao ouvir os gritos do chinesinho.

O comentário de Mário chamou a atenção de Igorov. Takashi estava agindo mais ou menos como Gaby com relação ao seu maior problema, as chances de isso não ser uma coincidência não eram pequenas. Para confirmar suas suspeitas, o russo começou a prestar atenção também nas outras lutas ao seu redor enquanto tentava atingir a beyblade grandalhona de seu adversário.

- Sinta o meu poder, Mário, o poder do Deus da Morte! – Exclamou David, atacando a beyblade de seu companheiro sem piedade. – Que tal dar uma voltinha comigo pelo outro mundo, hein? Eu tenho certeza que nós vamos nos divertir bastante! – Neefe quase quebrou Hafe ao meio, Mário escapou por pouco.

- Do que você está falando, David? – Perguntou o aspirante a fotógrafo, rezando para que sua beyblade agüentasse até que alguém tivesse uma idéia do que fazer. – Que história é essa de outro mundo?

- Então não vai dizer que você não sabe? – Respondeu o adolescente, assumindo uma expressão que beirava a loucura. – A minha viagem para o outro mundo não vai tardar, eu sei disso, e por isso eu quero levar alguém comigo! – Davis usou sua própria beyblade para criar um arranhão em seu pulso, por onde o sangue rapidamente começou a pingar. – Eu me recuso a ser o único doente por aqui, o único super-protegido, o único que tem que tomar cuidado com as coisas mais ridícula, que precisa de um dúzia de pílulas pra poder ficar longe do hospital! Pra mim chega! – Mário recuou instintivamente ao ouvir o companheiro, enquanto Igorov erguia uma sobrancelha com mais um argumento para justificar sua idéia. – Eu me recuso a morrer sozinho, Mário, quero alguém pra me acompanhar e eu acho que esse alguém devia ser você!

Enquanto isso, Marie e Gaby estavam tendo dificuldades para enfrentar sua líder mesmo em duas contra uma. Elizabeth estava bem mais forte do que antes, e Cyrl atacava as duas beyblades com uma agilidade impressionante.

- Elizabeth, por favor, pára com isso! – Pediu Gaby, na mesma hora que sua beyblade foi jogada contra o teto e caiu no chão quase parando. – Você é nossa amiga, a gente não quer lutar!

- _Eu_ quero. Eu quero lutar, lutar até eu derrotar todos os meus rivais, todos aqueles que estiverem no meu caminho! – Respondeu a líder, concentrando seus ataques em Feaurl, agora que sua outra oponente estava quase acabada. – Eu preciso vencer todos, me tornar mais forte e vencer os terroristas malditos! Vocês são terroristas! Eu vou vencer vocês!

- Não, Elizabeth, nós não somos terroristas! Somos suas amigas! – Exclamou Marie, confusa por ter sido chamada de terrorista. Sabia que sua amiga não gostava de árabes desde a queda das Torres Gêmeas, mas chegar ao ponto de chamá-la de terrorista...

- Eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo aqui! – A exclamação de Igorov chamou a atenção dos demais beybladers. O russo havia finalmente conseguido juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça. – Acho que sei porque Takashi, David e Elizabeth estão agindo desse jeito.

- Sabe? – Perguntou Marie, esperançosa.

- Tenho uma idéia. Seus amigos estão agindo como se seus piores medos e pensamentos negativos estivessem tomado conta deles. É um pouco diferente do que Hajime-sama disse que aconteceria, mas parece fazer sentido. Se tanto Gaby quanto Takashi estavam mesmo exagerando com relação aos seus problemas, David parece ter endoidado por causa da possibilidade de morrer cedo e Elizabeth só pensa em destruir terroristas, pode ser que isso seja influência desse lado negativo no comando.

- Então nós teríamos que dar um jeito de convencê-los a pensar em outras coisas para ver se eles voltam ao normal, é isso? – Perguntou Gaby, a primeira a entender o raciocínio do russo.

- Temos que tentar, é a nossa única chance.

Em poucos segundos, o cenário da luta mudou drasticamente. Gaby e Marie pararam de tentar fugir da luta e começaram a atacar sua líder para valer, Mário usou sua câmera novamente para distrair David e se aproximar do amigo e Igorov passou a lutar mais com palavras do que com a beyblade:

- Tudo bem então, Beth! Se você quer mesmo lutar, lutar é o que faremos! – Exclamou Gaby, lançando um ataque combinado com a fera-bit de Marie.

- Não me chama de Beth! – Gritou a líder das Girl Power, ficando ainda mais irritada e agressiva.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Marie, com uma expressão de falsa inocência. – A Cathy, sua melhor amiga, te chama assim e você não reclama. E sua mãe também te chama assim, por que a gente não pode?

- Não! Ninguém pode! Só o meu pai me chama assim! Só ele! – Elizabeth gritou com mais força, porém nem Gaby nem Marie ficaram assustadas.

- Seu pai não está mais aqui. – Gaby arriscou uma aproximação, aliviada ao perceber que sua adversária não fez menção de atacá-la. – Por mais que você goste dele e sinta saudade, ele não está mais aqui, está na hora de você aceitar isso e liberar toda essa dor acumulada...

- Cala a boca, Gaby, cala a boca! Eu não quero ouvir isso! Não quero! – Marie também se aproximou de Elizabeth. A americana estava ficando confusa, indicação que a estratégia das meninas estava tendo resultados. A canadense continuou:

- Mas é a verdade! Seu pai se foi, mas você ainda tem a gente e a sua mãe! Seu pai morreu como um herói, ele sabia dos riscos que corria e mesmo assim escolheu ajudar as outras pessoas! Eu não acho que uma pessoa assim gostaria de ver sua filha com tanto ódio de alguém, lutando contra suas próprias amigas...

- Vamos lá, Beth, esquece isso, fica com a gente e volte a ser a nossa líder! – Pediu Marie, sorrindo para a amiga. A garota hesitou um pouco ao responder, e suas amigas aproveitaram essa oportunidade para abraçá-la, uma de cada lado, quase a sufocando.

Ao mesmo tempo em que as garotas lutavam, Igorov estava começando a virar o jogo contra Takashi sem usar a sua beyblade:

- Eu não sei porque todo esse ódio de você mesmo. Tamanho e força não estão relacionados, e eu conheço algumas pessoas que, apesar de pequenas, são bem mais fortes do que eu.

- Eu, por exemplo! – Devolveu o chinesinho, atacando Castil com sua beyblade supercrescida.

- Quem sabe? Eu nunca disse que você não poderia vencer essa luta...

A fala do russo pegou o garotinho de surpresa. Takashi interrompeu seus ataques por alguns instantes antes de reiniciá-los com mais força do que antes. Igorov não fez nada para revidar.

- Pois então eu vou vencer! Eu vou vencer e todos vão lamentar ter um dia zoado de mim!

- Sabe, eu gostaria de ser pequeno algumas vezes. – Igorov parecia não se importar se sua beyblade estivesse sendo completamente aniquilada, seus olhos continuavam focados em Takashi e sua expressão séria e calma não se alterara nenhum pouco. – Poderia entrar em vários lugares e passagens que muitos dos grandes têm problemas para passar, posso fazer as pessoas acharem que eu sou mais novo do que eu realmente sou e posso ainda receber muito mais atenção das pessoas porque os pequeninhos são sempre uma prioridade perante os grandes.

- Você fala isso porque é um dos grandes que não fica sendo o tempo todo incomodado por um grande! – Devolveu Takashi, mais irritado. – Não tem um Ken-baka pra ficar o tempo todo te chamando de formiga, piolho, bactéria...

- Mas eu poderia dar uma lição no Ken-baka dedurando ele para alguém maior que o Ken-baka e ver ele sofrer. – Interrompeu o russo, começando a sorrir levemente. Takashi lembrava vagamente uma das meninas do orfanato, também menor e mais magra do que sua idade sugeria, e que quase sempre era incomodada por outros garotos por causa disso. Igorov havia sido o responsável por animá-la e convencê-la a dedurar os garotos mal-criados e os dois se divertiram ao vê-los limpando banheiros por duas semanas depois disso.

- Eu... eu posso fazer isso? – Os olhos de Takashi emitiram um brilho diferente enquanto a mente marota do garotinho montava cenas de um Ken levando chineladas de Zanxam-sensei ou sendo obrigado a ficar fazendo lição de casa até tarde da noite.

- Pode. Se você quiser, depois que essa luta acabar e nós derrotarmos Hajime-sama, eu e você vamos dedurar o Ken-baka e assistir juntos enquanto ele sofre a punição que ele merece. – O olhar de Takashi mudou definitivamente, e o garoto passou a sorrir marotamente, gesto que foi imitado pelo russo.

Enquanto isso, Mário segurava David por trás, prendendo seu braço machucado de forma que ele não pudesse usá-lo para atacar ou algo assim. O mestre de Neefe se debatia, tentando se soltar, porém Mário mantinha-o bem preso:

- Me solta, caramba! Eu quero lutar! – Exclamou o vice-líder africano, após outra tentativa fracassada de se libertar.

- Só quando você voltar a ser o David feliz e engraçado que eu conheço, aí nós podemos pensar sobre isso. – Respondeu o mestre de Hafe, aparentemente tranqüilo apesar da preocupação com a ferida no braço do amigo.

- Pois então ficaremos aqui até eu morrer. – Retrucou David, resoluto. Mário respirou fundo, tinha que achar um bom argumento para tirar o amigo do controle de Hajime Yuy.

- Você não vai morrer, droga! Já pensou no que pode acontecer se isso realmente acontecer, hein? Se você desistir tão fácil assim depois de lutar tanto tempo? Cadê o seu espírito lutador, David?

- Eu não preciso disso! De qualquer jeito, eu vou lutar, lutar, e vou morrer na praia, nada que eu fizer vai mudar isso! – O vice-líder dos The Strongest conseguiu se contorcer o suficiente para encarar o colega nos olhos. O olhar determinado de Mário o perturbou um pouco, e sua tentativa de usar seu braço machucado para chegar ao amigo não funcionou.

- Quem foi que disse? Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vão descobrir uma cura, não vão? – David arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a palavra "cura". Certamente não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, pelo menos não em seu atual estado. – Se você desistir agora, nós todos vamos sentir a sua falta, David. Já imaginou como o Hehashiro vai ser se sentir? O seu melhor amigo, ele com certeza vai ficar muito abalado. E a Lily, já pensou na Lily? Logo ela que faz qualquer coisa por você, pra que nada de mal aconteça com você? Eu não vou deixar uma coisa assim acontecer com a minha equipe, David!

A menção do nome da mestra de Roufe provocou uma reação inesperada na mente de David: a pequena parte da consciência do garoto que ainda estava lá começou a gritar e tentar expulsar a grande e densa massa escura que cobria praticamente todo o espaço lá dentro. O garoto parou de se mexer enquanto seu interior lutava contra as forças invasoras pela primeira vez. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, e o fluxo de sangue na ferida aumentou consideravelmente.

- Ah, droga... isso é... – A batalha interna e a perda de sangue começaram a afetar David para valer, as penas do garoto começaram a tremer enquanto suas forças iam aos poucos se esgotando. Mário percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, e para evitar a queda do amigo, acabou pegando-o pelos pulsos e sentando-o no chão. – Ah, minha cabeça...

Mário ignorou o sangue em sua mão e usou sua jaqueta para fazer um torniquete no ferimento do amigo, começando a ficar realmente desesperado. As lutas ao redor pararam com os gritos do garoto, que tentava manter o amigo acordado enquanto tentava estancar o sangue.

- David, agüenta aí! Agüenta aí! – Exclamou o garoto. As três Girl Power não tiveram coragem de se aproximar, porém Igorov e Takashi não perderam tempo em tentar ajudar o fotógrafo. – Ah, droga, eu não sei o que fazer! E se o David...

- Ele perdeu muito sangue. – Constatou Igorov, ainda mantendo seu rosto calmo, apesar da situação. Para Mário, a falta de expressão do russo soava como falta de interesse e consideração com seu amigo, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso e irritado.

- Isso nós já sabemos. – Retrucou ele, mal-humorado. Será que você tem alguma coisa menos óbvia pra dizer?

- Sim, eu tenho. – A resposta de Igorov surpreendeu os demais. O russo, que estava agachado ao lado de David, se levantou, chamando por sua fera-bit enquanto os demais beybladers permaneciam paralisados. – Castil, vamos fazer a nossa parte! – O morcego apareceu no túnel apertado, provocando exclamações assustadas das crianças menores, e antes que alguém pudesse realmente registrar suas ações, avançou contra seu mestre. As Girl Power e Takashi fecharam os olhos quando, em uma cena que lembrava muito as lutas de John, Len, Hehashiro, Cathy e Christie, o morcego cravou suas presas em sua vítima. Dessa vez, porém, com a diferença de que o sangue derramado era de seu mestre.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Mário, assustado. O rosto do russo não era visível por causa da fera-bit, embora as manchas vermelhas nas paredes dessem uma boa idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Está tudo bem. – Declarou o garoto assim que Castil o largou. Havia dois pequenos furos em seu pescoço e algumas machas em sua jaqueta negra, porém não havia mais sinal de sangramento. – Confesso que é a primeira vez que eu tento fazer alguma coisa assim, mas eu sei que Castil tem essa habilidade e que as chances de algo dar errado são mínimas. – O morcego se aproximou do agora inconsciente David e, para assombro dos demais, mordeu-o também. Mário fez menção de atacar o monstro sagrado, porém o russo o impediu, segurando sua mão com firmeza. – Não se preocupe, ele não vai _tirar _sangue do seu amigo. Ele só está repondo o que ele perdeu.

Mário, Takashi e as Girl Power encararam Igorov, atônitos. A idéia soava difícil de acreditar, não parecia possível a uma fera-bit realizar algo como uma transfusão de sangue, ainda mais uma fera-bit que por cinco vezes atacara seus amigos com as mesmas presas que teoricamente estava salvando David. O garoto aparentemente já esperava por essa reação, pois logo tratou de se explicar:

- Castil não tem o poder apenas de sugar o sangue das pessoas, ela pode também fazer o contrário, dando sangue a alguém, desde que tenha este sangue estocado dentro dela. Meu tipo sanguíneo é _O-, _o que me torna um doador seguro, e também... – Os beybladers ficaram alarmados quando o russo se desequilibrou, quase caindo para frente. Estava mais pálido que o normal, com certeza os efeitos da perda de sangue estavam começando a afetá-lo.

- É melhor você se sentar... – Um pouco hesitante, Mário se aproximou do garoto, forçando-o a se apoiar na parede e se sentar. Castil logo voltou para junto do mestre, e não demorou muito para que David novamente abrisse os olhos:

- Ai... a minha cabeça dói... – Reclamou ele, colocando a mão machucada na cabeça. Demorou alguns segundos para ele perceber a jaqueta de Mário amarrada em seu braço. – Hey, o que é isso? – Perguntou ele, olhando para todos os presentes. – O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui?

- É uma longa história, David... – Mário se aproximou do companheiro, sorrindo. Os olhos do vice-líder africano logo se voltaram para a mão ensangüentada do colega, e uma expressão preocupada tomou conta do garoto:

- Mário, não me diz que você... no meu braço... – Os olhos do sul-africano se arregalaram enquanto ele completava a frase que não conseguiu dizer em sua cabeça.

- Você estava agindo estranho. Segundo o Igorov, Hajime Yuy estava te controlando ou algo assim... – Com a menção do nome do russo, David pareceu notá-lo pela primeira vez no corredor.

- Hey, o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, apontando para Igorov com uma expressão nada amistosa. – Ele não era um dos nossos inimigos mortais? Não devíamos estar lutando ou algo assim?

- Pra sua informação, David, ele acabou de salvar a sua vida, viu? – Takashi sorriu ao ver a expressão de assombro no rosto do moreno, que parecia em dúvida se devia agradecer ao garoto ou tentar se matar por estar em dívida com seu pior inimigo.

- Co... Como isso aconteceu? – Perguntou ele apenas, olhando de Takashi para Mário e de Mário para Igorov. O fotógrafo acabou explicando todos os acontecimentos desde o encontro dos dois grupos no túnel e as batalhas, e a nova técnica do morcego. Quando terminou, David ficou um bom tempo em estado de choque antes de se levantar e abraçar o amigo, tirando o torniquete de seu pulso para contemplar um arranhão já cicatrizado. Em seguida, o vice-líder dos The Strongest voltou sua atenção para o vice-líder dos Soldier of Russia. – Eu acho que eu... eu preciso te agradecer, não?

- Não precisa se não quiser. – Respondeu o russo, com a voz mais fraca do que o normal. – Eu acho que ainda estou em dívida com vocês por tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dois meses...

- Ah, corta essa! O passado é passado, agora a gente precisa viver o presente e torcer pra que o futuro traga um monte de surpresas boas, como a gente finalmente derrotar aquele desgraçado do seu chefe! Levanta daí que a gente ainda tem muito chão para percorrer!

David não esperou por uma reação de Igorov para erguê-lo do chão e recomeçar a caminhada, apoiando o russo durante o restante do trajeto. Como Igorov era um pouco mais alto do que ele, essa tarefa mostrou-se um pouco mais complicada do que deveria ser, porém o mestre de Neefe ignorou essas complicações, feliz por estar de volta a ativa e com seus amigos por perto. Seu coração fervia toda a vez que pensava que estava prestes a encerrar a batalha que havia iniciado há dois meses atrás, enquanto tentava manter afastado de sua mente as idéias sobre o que poderia acontecer com Mário por causa de seu comportamento insano.

- Ah, sim, e a partir de agora eu vou te chamar de Vladmir!

* * *

- Olá a todos, faz realmente muito tempo que não nos vemos...

O coração de Alice deu um salto. Parado na frente do grupo, beyblade em mão pronta para o lançamento, estava Erik Skirnoff, com um olhar agressivo que não combinava em nada com ele, pelo menos na visão da portuguesa. Em estado de alerta, Kian e Ken também prepararam suas beyblades. Alice, entretanto, não conseguiu fazer isso:

-Erik, és tu? És mesmo tu? Isto é tão...

**- **Cala a boca, sua burrinha, a sua voz me irrita! – Exclamou o finlandês, surpreendendo os presentes com a frieza com que tratara a garota. Os olhos de Alice ficaram marejados, mas a garota se recusou a deixar as lágrimas correrem, forçado sua mente a pensar que Erik não estava sendo ele mesmo e que isso era tudo obra de Hajime Yuy. – Eu vim aqui para lutar e levar vocês até Hajime-san para que seu plano possa ser completo.

- É uma pena, mas eu me recuso a deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer! – Exclamou Ken, ávido por uma batalha desde que acordara e fora informado da razão pela qual eles estavam dentro do túnel. – Vai, Fenrochi, vamos pegar o Erik de um jeito que ele não vai esquecer!

As duas beyblades começaram a batalha. Kian e Isaac torciam abertamente para Ken, com direito a gritos de incentivo e exclamações agoniadas quando o garoto era atacado. Alice era a única que permanecia sem dizer nada, incapaz de assistir ao seu melhor amigo lutando contra seus outros amigos enquanto era dominado pela parte mais obscura de sua mente.

- Você é fraco, Ken, mais fraco do que eu imaginei que fosse! Desse jeito vai ser bem mais fácil acabar com vocês do que eu imaginei! Baion, vamos esmagar esse japonesinho estranho e os amiguinhos idiotas dele!

A beyblade de Erik rapidamente assumiu a vantagem na luta, deixando Fenrochi em apuros. Kian fechou os olhos, não querendo ver o que ele sabia que estava para acontecer, enquanto Isaac tentava pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar o garoto na luta. No fim, quem acabou tomando uma atitude foi Alice:

- Chega, vocês os dois! Esta luta é ridícula! – A garota ficou frente a frente com Erik, deixando seus instintos guiarem-na. – Erik, tu não és assim, esquece tudo isto, esquece que estás a lutar e volta a ser o Erik que eu conheço! Por favor...

- Alice, é perigoso! – O russo tentou dizer, porém sua voz morreu quando Baion atacou Fenrochi uma última vez. O peão azulado bateu várias vezes na parede antes de cair aos pés do dono, e instantes depois as paredes começaram a tremer. Kian, Ken e Isaac caíram para trás, enquanto a portuguesa buscou apoio no colega finlandês, ignorando o fato de ele no momento estar sob o controle de Hajime Yuy. Não demorou muito para as paredes começarem a desabar ao redor deles.

Quando a fumaça causada pelos desmoronamentos se dissipou, Alice e Erik estavam separados de seus outros companheiros por uma pilha de pedras grandes e pesadas. O finlandês mostrou-se desconfortável com a situação, e sua amiga portuguesa sorriu ao perceber isso. Talvez fosse essa sua chance de fazer o garoto voltar ao normal sem precisar lutar ou ter o mesmo destino de Isaac.

- O que foi, Erik? A minha presença não costumava deixar-te com essa cara antes...

- Não me enche, você sabe que eu não sou o mesmo Erik de antes. – O finlandês fazia de tudo para evitar o olhar de Alice, virando o rosto para o lado oposto ao que a garota se encontrava. A portuguesa, porém, era insistente, e caminhava em círculos ao redor do garoto para manter o contato visual. Depois de alguns minutos em seu joguinho de encarar, Erik se irritou, segurando a garota pelos ombros. – Eu mandei você parar, caramba! Será que além de burra, é surda também?

- Não, não sou! Eu quero o meu Erik de volta e eu vou continuar a fazer isto até consegui-lo! – A determinação no olhar de Alice assustou um pouco o mestre de Baion, que a soltou por alguns momentos. – Quer gostes quer não! – A garota encarou Erik nos olhos, determinada. Em seguida, para espanto do finlandês, tirou a jaqueta que Isaac lhe emprestara e tirou também a jaqueta de sua equipe, recolocando a do russo em seguida. – Toma, este casaco é teu. Eu tenho de te devolver agora que estás do meu lado outra vez...

- A jaqueta... – Erik pegou a jaqueta das mãos de Alice, confuso. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer com o inesperado "presente", vestiu-o. Só então percebeu que estava como estava com frio, e como a jaqueta quente parecia aquecer não só o exterior de seu corpo como o interior também. O calor de Alice reagia com o frio de seu coração, provocando uma reação estranha e desconfortável.

- Erik, estás bem? – Perguntou Alice, alarmada com a mudança na expressão do garoto. De irritado, Erik passou a assustado, com as mãos levemente trêmulas e olhos arregalados.

- O que é isso? O que é essa sensação? – Perguntou ele, encarando a montanha de pedras a sua frente como se ali estivesse uma espécie de guru com todas as respostas. – Por que o meu corpo parece queimar só por causa de uma jaqueta?

Alice não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, não sabia se era culpa sua ou se Erik estava ficando louco por causa do controle de Hajime Yuy. Assustada, acabou abraçando o garoto, como sempre fazia nessas situações, esquecendo por um momento que Erik não era exatamente Erik. Ao sentir seu corpo entrar em contato com o da portuguesa, o finlandês gritou, sua pele parecia queimar com o contato, uma sensação de agonia e dor tomou conta dele.

- Sai! Sai daqui! Sai! – Gritou ele, tentando se desvencilhar de Alice. Em sua luta para se soltar, acabou jogando a garota contra uma parede, ela bateu com as costas na pedra e caiu inconsciente. Outra sensação ruim tomou conta de Erik, dessa vez muito pior do que a queimação ou a agonia: seus antigos sentimentos pela loira voltaram com tudo ao vê-la caída, suprimindo o ódio já razoavelmente enfraquecido. Em um piscar de olhos, estava ao lado da garota, tentando acordá-la. – Alice, Alice, acorda! Me diz que você está bem, por favor! Me desculpa, eu não queria ter feito aquilo, eu não tenho muita certeza do que eu fiz, mas eu sei que foi algo horrível! – Para a alegria de Erik, a portuguesa começou a dar sinais de que acordaria em breve, mexendo a cabeça vagarosamente, até por fim começar a abrir os olhos.

**- **Oh... Erik? Erik, és mesmo tu? Quer dizer... o meu amigo Erik que...

- Sim, é claro que sou eu! Quem você achou que fosse? – Tentando se decidir entre ficar aliviado, feliz ou preocupado, o finlandês achou melhor abraçar logo a garota e se decidir depois. Alice abraçou-o de volta, e os dois ficaram nessa posição por um longo tempo, até que uma goteira pingou no pescoço do finlandês e ele se separou da garota para verificar o que era.

- O que aconteceu, Erik? – Perguntou Alice, observando o garoto se levantar e olhar para o teto.

- Goteiras. – Respondeu ele, olhando para o lugar por onde as gotas de água pingavam. – Esse lugar é realmente úmido... Eu acho que a gente devia ir andando, ou podemos nos resfriar... E você aproveita e me conta o que aconteceu por aqui e porque estamos nesse lugar com um monte de pedras desmoronadas ao lado, que tal? – O garoto ajudou a amiga a levantar, e os dois recomeçaram a caminhar, sem muita certeza para onde deviam ir. Quando Alice terminou de contar tudo que acontecera desde a luta dos Europe Fire!, a dupla caminhou ainda algum tempo em silêncio antes de Erik voltar a falar. – Hum... Alice, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim, claro... O que é?

- É sobre o que eu disse na nossa luta... sobre o que você falou pro Isaakov quando ele disse que eu não era... bem... _um homem de verdade_...

- Tu queres saber se eu falei a sério quando disse que tu tinhas mais chances do que ele, não é? – O finlandês encarou a amiga, surpreso por novamente ser tão facilmente lido por ela. Estava começando a se convencer que garotas de onze anos loiras tinham uma espécie de poder especial de leitura de mentes.

- É...

- Oh, mas é claro que eu estava a falar a sério, seu tolo! Tu és o meu Príncipe Encantado e vais ser para sempre! Eu tenho a certeza!** –** Para completar sua resposta, Alice beijou o finlandês na bochecha, dando-as uma coloração avermelhada.

A dupla não fazia idéia de que, enquanto aproveitavam seu momento a dois, Ken, Isaac e Kian passavam por dificuldades enfrentando outros de seus amigos, e nem se importariam se soubessem, afinal tinham a companhia um do outro, e era somente isso que importava no momento.

* * *

A correria feliz de Yoshiyuki parou quando três vultos surgiram na frente do grupo, seus sorrisos maliciosos descaracterizando-os totalmente. O coração de Ann acelerou ao se ver de frente com sua equipe, John à frente do grupo, apontando Takk em direção a ela.

- Ann, eu quero lutar! – Declarou o líder da equipe neozelandesa, assumindo uma postura de combate. Sem esperar por resposta, lançou Takk, errando por centímetros o rosto da irmã.

- Então lute comigo! – Exclamou Koichi, lançando Fenhir para enfrentar o diabo da Tasmânia. Conhecendo Ann, o garoto sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até a garota digerir a situação e encarar o desafio de frente, sem fugir, mas enquanto isso alguém precisava manter a beyblade do australiano a uma distância segura.

- Você vai lutar com a gente! – Exclamou William, lançando Tanka. Ao seu lado, Emy fez o mesmo com Tauik, e o líder dos Taichi se viu enfrentando três adversários ao mesmo tempo, todos mais fortes do que da última vez em que os vira.

- Nii-chan, eu vou lutar também! – Declarou Yoshiyuki, fazendo menção de preparar Ceres. Satsuki estava ao lado de Ann, observando-a enquanto a garota observava sua equipe agindo de um modo tão estranho, imaginando o quão difícil isso deveria ser. Os irmãos Yuy estava a frente das garotas, absortos na luta.

- Não, Yoshiyuki, você está muito cansado depois de lutar duas vezes na final, é melhor você descansar. – Koichi impediu que o irmão terminasse sua preparação com um gesto de sua mão. Não encarava o garotinho, pois seus olhos estavam fixos em Fenhir e seus três adversários.

- Você também está cansado, Nii-chan! Você até um pouco antes da gente entrar aqui nem conseguia ficar em pé! Se alguém precisa descansar aqui é o Nii-chan, não eu! – Yoshiyuki tentou contra-argumentar, ansioso para lutar também, apesar de realmente estar cansado.

- Mas era você quem até pouco tempo atrás queria ficar nas minhas costas reclamando que não conseguia caminhar. – Se Ann e Satsuki estivessem prestando atenção na discussão dos irmãos, teriam se impressionado com a cena. Koichi e Yoshiyuki agiam como se se conhecessem há muito mais do que seis meses, como se o líder russo fizesse parte da vida de seu irmão mais velho desde o seu nascimento, não desde o seu último aniversário. Nenhuma das duas estava prestando atenção neles, porém, e por isso essa observação foi ignorada.

- Obrigada, Koichi, por se segurar até aqui! – A exclamação de Ann impediu o que seria uma resposta de Yoshiyuki, com Takuki preparada em sua mão. – Eu também vou lutar agora, e é melhor John se preparar, porque eu não vou deixar nenhum draminha sentimental ficar no meu caminho! – Satsuki e Yoshiyuki sorriram ao verem a vice-líder dos WATB de volta à luta. Ann realmente não era de se deixar levar por sentimentalismos, e faria qualquer coisa para que seu irmão pudesse voltar a ser o que era.

Com mais uma beyblade na luta, os irmãos Willians se enfrentaram, deixando Emy e William para Koichi. Com um adversário a menos, o pégasus conseguiu respirar um pouco mais na luta, embora ainda continuasse com dificuldades. Por mais que Yoshiyuki insistisse, seu irmão não o deixaria lutar, e assim a desvantagem na luta continuou.

A luta dos gêmeos estava empatada. Mesmo com o poder extra de Hajime Yuy, John parecia incapaz de obter uma vantagem sobre sua irmã mais velha, por mais que tentasse. Ann sorriu ao perceber isso, mais ainda ao ver nos olhos meio azuis, meio verdes do irmão um pequeno brilho diferente, uma faisquinha que ainda resistia, guardando em si os sentimentos do verdadeiro John para com ela.

Se por um lado a luta estava equilibrada, por outro a situação de Koichi passava longe do confortável. Tauik e Tanka estavam mais velozes e mais fortes, tornando manobras evasivas quase impossíveis de serem realizadas. O único plano que o líder dos Taichi podia pensar que não envolvia seu irmão entrando na batalha era Ann conseguindo tirar John do controle de Hajime, e os dois passarem a apoiá-lo na luta. Ou isso, ou uma ajuda inesperada vinda de algum lugar de repente para equilibrar a situação.

A beyblade azul-petróleo que apareceu de repente no meio da luta parecia uma miragem a princípio, até a miragem começar a atacar Tanka e Tauik. Quando os lutadores começaram a se perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ficaram surpresos ao encontrar Carlos parado a poucos metros de distância do grupo, sorrindo e muito bem acordado, pronto para a luta.

- Carlos? Como você... – Perguntou Satsuki, encarando o baiano como se ele fosse um fantasma. Os únicos que pareciam não ter percebido sua presença eram Ann e John, que continuavam sua luta alheios ao que acontecia com os demais beybladers.

- _Ó xenti, _é uma história cumprida, _visse_? Mas pra _résumi_, _vô_ _dizê_ só que um raio _num_ cai duas vezes no _mérmo _lugar, não! O tal Hajime não ia me _pegá _uma segunda _veis_, mas nem brincando, _méu rei! _– Respondeu o garoto, sorrindo ao ver a expressão surpresa de seus amigos. Ele estava definitivamente gostado da atenção que recebia. – E agora _vamo_ pra luta, que é pra isso que eu tô aqui!

Com Carlos lutando ao lado de Koichi, a luta do quarteto finalmente ganhou um pouco de equilíbrio. Satsuki dividia sua atenção entre a luta de Koichi e a de Ann, aflita por, assim como Yoshiyuki, não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Depois de algum tempo, porém, as atenções da loira voltaram-se exclusivamente para os gêmeos Willians, pois Ann parecia finalmente perto de trazer o irmão de volta:

- Vai, Takuki, ataque! Mostra pra esse cabeça dura do meu irmão porquê ele precisa me obedecer! – O coala rosa e roxo atacou o adversário, erguendo-o no ar antes de jogá-lo contra a parede. John tentou revidar, porém antes que conseguisse dar qualquer ordem para a sua beyblade, a visão do rosto de Ann muito perto do seu roubou-lhe a habilidade de falar. – E você, senhor John Willians, vai aprender uma lição por deixar o gênio do mal de controlar! – A próxima coisa de que John teve consciência foi de uma dor aguda em sua orelha esquerda, enquanto sua irmã mais velha o arrastava para um lugar mais afastado do corredor.

- Hey, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou ele, tentando inutilmente se soltar.

- Colocando um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça oca, oras! Onde já se viu se juntar a Hajime Yuy pra lutar contra mim? Você devia saber melhor do que isso, francamente... – Ann começou a estapear o irmão em suas costas, braços, peito e tudo mais que conseguisse alcançar, usando força suficiente para não exatamente machucá-lo, mas causar dor a um nível que o fizesse o que quer que estivesse no lugar errado em seu cérebro voltar ao lugar de origem. Depois de alguns minutos, seu plano funcionou, e John começou a gritar e tentar se defender.

- Hey, hey, Ann, pára! Pára! Pra que isso, o que eu fiz?

O que quer que o líder dos WATB estivesse esperando como resposta, não foi o abraço e o beijo na bochecha que recebeu da irmã, nem os gritos inesperados de "_Você voltou! Você voltou!_" pronunciados por ela em uma voz estridentes e emocionadas.

- Ah, John, eu estou tão feliz! Senti tanto a sua falta! – Ann, que até o momento encontrava-se ainda abraçada ao irmão, soltou-o subitamente, empurrando-o. – Agora vamos lá ajudar o Koichi e o Carlos porque o William e a Emy estão bem mais fortes do que deveriam. – Quando o líder dos WATB fez menção de querer perguntar alguma coisa, sua irmã o interrompeu novamente. – E mais tarde nós teremos bastante tempo para explicar tudo, mas agora precisamos fazer outra coisa! Me ajuda contra o William e a Emy, ou nossos amigos vão estar em perigo!

- Ok... – Mesmo sem entender muita coisa, John concordou com o que sua irmã estava dizendo, e os dois se juntaram à batalha. Em quatro contra dois, a luta teria ficado desequilibrada para o lado dos quatro, se Ann não tivesse outros planos:

- William, Emy, já chega! Isso é ridículo, vocês são da minha equipe, e eu não admito uma coisa assim com os meus amigos! É melhor vocês voltarem aos seus estados normais de consciência, ou vão se arrepender amargamente!

A luta não chegou a terminar, pois os dois WATB começaram a ser perseguidos pelos corredores por sua vice-líder, obrigados a lutar por suas vidas até convencerem-na de que não estavam mais sendo controlados. Depois disso, o grande grupo passou a caminhar animadamente pelos corredores, impressionados com o poder persuasivo de Ann Willians.

_**

* * *

**__Aham, isso mesmo! É assim que eu gosto, pessoal! (Ann fazendo pose de chefona) Agora vamos lá, todos vocês, vamos dar um show nesse off-talk pra compensar o fiasco de ontem! (Ann com um chicote muito intimidador na mão vestida de Rainha do Mundo)_

_**John: **__Ah... Ann... você não acha que está indo longe demais, não? (John recuando, recuando...) _

_**William: **__É... calma... não precisa nos obrigar a dizer bobagens e fazer besteiras... (William recuando, recuando...)_

_**Ken: **__É, nós fazemos isso naturalmente! (Ken se aproxima da Ann) Aliás, é bom estar de volta, pessoal! Aposto que os fãs sentiram muito a minha falta!_

_**Takashi: **__Porque eles sentiriam a sua falta, Estrupício Descabelado? É óbvio que eles sentiram a MINHA falta muito mais do que a sua! Eu sou muito mais fofinho, bunitinho, carismático e bom-de-apertar do que você! XDD_

_**Ken: **__Hey, essa é a fala do Yoshiyuki, sua Ervilha em Prato de Formiga! ò.ó Ele vai te processar por usar as falas dele!_

_**Takashi: **__E esse apelido que você me chamou é idéia da Yura-Nee-san, _ela_ pode te processar por isso!_

_**Ken: **__E daí? A minha mãe é advogada, lembra? Ela vai me tirar de qualquer enrascada... u.ú_

_**Isaac: **__Se eu fosse você, não contava com o ovo no fiofó da galinha... n.n_

_**Ken: **__Hey, desde quando eu aceito conselhos de você? _

_**Isaac: **__Desde que... você me deve sua vida?_

_**Takashi: **__Wow, estamos ficando dramáticos por aqui, hein? "Me deve sua vida.." (Zoando do Isaac) _

_**Vladmir: **__Olha só, agora os nossos nomes mudaram no off-talk! (Vladmir olhando para a inscrição em negrito que diz "Vladmir" indicando a fala dele) u.ú_

_**Nathaliya: **__É porque agora nós não somos mais vilões malvados, e ficamos amigos dos mocinhos! ò.ó (Olhando pro "Nathaliya" que apareceu escrito pra indicar a fala dela)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__O Nii-chan também mudou! XDD Agora ele é "Koichi", não é mais "Yuy"! XDD Isso não é legal? XDD_

_**Satsuki: **__Sim... é um sonho... (Satsuki sonhando de olhos abertos com sabe-se-lá o que) _

_**Koichi: **__¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mudou só o nome, porque a cara continua a mesma... XDDD_

_**David: **__Hey, pessoas, estavam com saudades de mim? (Aparece o David pulando feito canguru) Aposto que sentiram saudades da equipe mais feliz e popular dessa história, né? Olha só, nós aparecemos todos no mesmo capítulo! 8D_

_**Hehashiro: **__(Em um canto escuro do off-talk) Eu sou um irmão mau, eu sou um irmão mau... eu ataquei o meu maninho... eu sou um monstro... eu..._

_**David: **__ARGH! Hehashiro Angst! Não pode ser!! (David correndo pra todo o lado com as mãos na cabeça gritando) Não pode ser! Onde está a Lily quando a gente precisa dela? _

_(Lily em um cantinho florido do off-talk brincando com a Lhana) _

_(Lily olha pro David e acena feliz)_

_(Lhana olha pro David e acena feliz)_

_**David: **__Oi, Lily! Oi, Lhana! o/ (David olha pras duas e acena feliz) Onde é que eu estava? (David volta a correr desesperado por todo o lado) Ah, sim... LILY, ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ QUANDO EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ? X-X_

_**Mário: **__David, você acabou de acenar pra Lily, lembra? O.õ_

_**David: **__Oh, é verdade? (David confuso) Ah... é... deve ser o sangue novo que está me confundindo... 8DD (David olhando pro Vladmir)_

_**Vladmir: **__u.ú_

_**David: **__Blé, até depois de ficar bonzinho ele continua sério! Assim não tem graça! ò.ó Eu voto por a gente fazer uma campanha para tornar o Vladmir uma criatura feliz! Começando agora! _

_**Toshihiro: **__Apoiado! (Toshihiro aparece do nada e percebe que é a primeira vez que aparece no off-talk desde a luta contra o Vladmir) Oh, eu voltei para o off-talk! Eu voltei para o off-talk! EU VOLTEI PARA O OFF-TALK! (Toshihiro começa a correr feliz por todo o lado feito uma criancinha feliz) _

_(Toshihiro chega no canto obscuro do off-talk e encontra o Hehashiro ainda Angst) _

_**Toshihiro: **__Hey, Hehashiro! Eu voltei, olha só, eu voltei! _

_**Hehashiro: **__Sim, e eu sou um péssimo irmão... eu ataquei o meu irmão... eu..._

_**Toshihiro: **__Ah, corta essa! EU VOLTEI! EU VOLTEI! _

_(Toshihiro fica gritando "eu voltei" por um tempo longo o suficiente para irritar o Hehashiro e metade do elenco de personagens de BB2 – Os Antecessores e mais alguns personagens das próximas fazes) _

_**Hehashiro: **__SIM, EU JÁ ESCUTEI QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU! QUER CALAR A BOC AGORA? (Hehashiro tapando a boca de Toshihiro tipo como ele fez mais cedo no capítulo)_

_(Toshihiro se debatendo sem ar)_

_(Hehashiro não percebe o que está fazendo e continua sufocando o Toshihiro)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ah... __Hehashiro-san... você não acha que o Toshihiro não está passando bem? O.õ (Rumiko se aproxima do Hehashiro pra usar o Toshihiro)_

_(Hehashiro ignora a Rumiko)_

_(Lily e Lhana saem do canto florido do off-talk para ir até o canto obscuro do off-talk)_

_**Lily: **__Hehashiro Urameshi, pare agora mesmo! (Lily _authoritarian-mode-on) _ò.ó Solte o Toshihiro ou eu não respondo por mim!_

_**Lhana: **__É, solta! Solta o Tio Toshi! XDDDD (Lhana imitando a pose da mãe) _

_(Hehashiro fica olhando pras duas sem saber o que fazer)_

_(Toshihiro se sufocando enquanto o Hehashiro não sabe o que fazer)_

_**Rumiko: **__Ai... isso não vai acabar bem..._

_(Barulho de explosão)_

_(Hehashiro, Toshihiro, Rumiko, Lily e Lhana saem voando) _

_**Felipe**__Ahahahahah! O retorno dos D.E.M.O.N.S. foi um sucesso! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_**Elizabeth: **__Preparem-se, meus amigos! Nós vamos fazer vocês se arrependerem de não terem feito nada interessante no último off-talk! _

_**Erik: **__Considerem uma sorte o nosso grupo ainda não estar completo, caso contrário, não ia ser só uma explosão que ia anunciar a nossa chegada! _

_**Felipe: **__Ah, pobre Luiz, ele ainda está por aí em algum lugar naquele túnel nojento esperando para ser encontrado..._

_**Carlos: **__E ganhar um beijinho para acordar, né verdade, méu rei? _

_(Beybladers olhando para o Felipe)_

_**Felipe: **__O.O_

_**Franklin: **__Oh, fuck…_

_**Alice: **__XDDDD _

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Mais beijinhos? XD Eu achei que isso fosse uma fic pra crianças! XDD Ou pelo menos uma fic _com _crianças... XDD_

_**Erik: **__Oh, eu quero só ver o próximo capítulo..._

_**Emy: **__Francamente, será que é só nisso que vocês pensam? __O.õ_

_**William: **__Ah... até o Luiz vai conseguir namorar primeiro que eu... Isso não é justo... será que eu devia mudar de alvos? O.õ_

_**Hikaru: **__Tem criancinhas pequenas no off-talk, parem de coisas obecenas, tá?_

_**Nathaliya: **__Oh, que bunitinho! Hikaru-chan tem mais bom-senso do que todos os outros que falaram nas últimas doze linhas! XD (Pegando o Hikaru no colo) Espero que quando você crescer seu cérebro não fique pervertido como o desses idiotas, tá? _

_**Hikaru: **__XDDD_

_**Satsuki: **__E você também, Momoko! (Satsuki pegando a Momoko no colo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Ah, mas isso vai ser difícil... Com o Nii-chan por perto eu acho que a Momoko-chan não vai conseguir escapar das obscenidades... XDDD_

_**Koichi: **__Yoshiyuki, esse não é o tipo de coisa que uma criança como você deveria estar pensando... ¬¬''_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__Como se você fosse muito adulto pra pensar nelas também, né, Nii-chan! XDD_

_**Mário: **__Adultos aqui só o Hehashiro e a Lily! _

_**David: **__É, a Lhana que o diga! _

_(Lhana acenando pras pessoas) _

_**Gaby: **__Por que é que a gente sempre acaba entrando nesse assunto de um jeito ou de outro? _

_**Marie: **__É porque o Jamie acha que, como esse é o primeiro off-talk com um número razoável de personagens, todo mundo precisa falar alguma coisa, e ele precisa arranjar assunto pra todo mundo falar, fora que essa história doida do Felipe e do Luiz dá bastante audiência..._

_**Felipe: **__Eu dou audiência sempre, não importa o que eu faça! (Se achando)_

_**Kian: **__Olha só, eu sou o último que ainda não disse nada! Por que a minha equipe é sempre a última a fazer alguma coisa e a aparecer no off-talk? Por que a minha equipe ainda não apareceu nessa porcaria desse túnel? Por que eu sou sempre o ignorando quando tem mais gente perto de mim? Por que..._

_**Ken: **__Por que ele tem que fazer tantas perguntas? Por que? _

_**Rumiko: **__A gente vai ter ainda mais um capítulo procurando pessoas, não vai? O.õ_

_**Toshihiro: **__Oh... sim... um capítulo com mais drama, romance, tentativa de comédia... E todas essas coisas que o Jamie acha que sabe escrever... XD_

_**James: **__(aparece do nada com um monte de olheiras) É melhor você tomar cuidado com o que fala, Toshihiro. Lembre-se que eu posso impedi-lo de ter um final feliz com a Rumiko nos 4 capítulos que ainda faltam pra essa fic terminar! _

_**Rumiko: **__(Se escondendo atrás do Toshihiro morrendo de medo da cara assustadora do James) Ai... o James tá muito feio com essa cara de estudante dedicado! Eu quero o James relaxado e preguiçoso de volta!_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__(olhando pro James) Legal! XDD Jamie-chan já está se preparando para o Halloween! XDD _

_**Vladmir:**__ Vai me fazer companhia vestido de vampiro, James? u.ú (Aparece o Vladmir vestido de vampiro com as presas pingando sangue falso)_

_**Isaac: **__A gente podia fazer um off-talk de Halloween, não podia? n.n (Isaac vestido de Fantasma da Ópera) _

_**Ann:**__ Eu gostei da idéia... (Ann vestida de diabinha com tridente pontudo)_

_**Yoshiyuki: **__A gente podia destruir a Terra, terminar o off-talk e começar a se preparar para quarta-feira, pra fazer um especial Halloween no off-talk, que tal? _

_**Todos: **__Apoiado! _

_(Beybladers saem correndo pra procurar fantasias de Halloween antes que só sobrem as mais feias e sem-graça nas lojas em promoção)_

_(Beybladers se matando pra conseguir as fantasias)_

_(Beybladers aparecem vestidos e ensangüentados algumas horas depois com sorrisões gigantes tipo do Yoshiyuki)_

_(A Terra explode só por explodir)_

_(E na quarta-feira tem off-talk de Halloween e o fim das buscas pelos beybladers em "122-No fim do túnel")_

_OWARI! _


	130. No fim do túnel

CAPÍTULO CXXII

NO FIM DO TÚNEL...

Lily estava certa de que seu grupo estava chegando perto da sala secreta de Hajime Yuy, os corredores estavam cada vez mais largos e sinuosos, uma estratégia que visava confundir possíveis invasores. Os irmãos Urameshi e Rumiko não demoraram para se sentirem nauseados e confusos, porém a mestra de Roufe não se deixou enganar pelo labirinto de pedra, seguindo firme em sua posição de guia.

- Essas curvas estão me deixando tonta... – Exclamou Rumiko, se apoiando nos ombros de Toshihiro para não cair no chão. Seu namorado riu, olhando para Lily à frente do grupo como se perguntasse se ainda faltava muito.

- Tente não olhar para o chão. – Sugeriu a garota, sem encarar os demais. O grupo estava em frente a uma bifurcação e ela precisava decidir que direção seguir. – Fique com os olhos fixos em Toshihiro e talvez a sensação passe. Não falta muito agora para chegarmos, então você só precisa agüentar mais um pouco.

Rumiko fez como Lily a instruiu, feliz ao perceber que a morena estava certa. Toshihiro também passou a caminhar olhando para a namorada, até se bater contra a parede em uma curva inesperada. Acabou percebendo o perigo de não prestar atenção no caminho enquanto caminhava, desviando seu olhar para o corredor à frente desde então.

- Hey, _pesssoal, _há quanto tempo! _Estávamosh_ com _saudadesh_! – O quarteto parou ao ficar cara a cara com Len e Jun, os dois sorrindo e acenando para eles sem nenhum sinal visível de que poderiam estar sendo dominados. O jeito de falar forçadamente modificado do líder dos Blue Fish era inconfundível, e Toshihiro só não correu para abraçar o amigo porque seu lado racional e desconfiado começou a gritar que havia algo estranho naquela situação. Ao contrário dele, Rumiko parecia não ter esse lado racional:

- Len, Jun! Que surpresa boa ver vocês aqui! – A japonesa foi a primeira a correr em direção aos amigos, abraçando Jun e apertando a mão de Len. Hehashiro e Lily, também desconfiados, se contentaram em apenas observar a movimentação.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Rumiko! Estava com tanta saudade de você! – Exclamou a vice-líder chinesa, sorrindo de olhos fechados. Os três se aproximaram do resto do grupo, aparentemente confusos com a cautela excessiva.

- Hey,_ Tosshihiro, _o que foi que houve? Não vai _disser_ "oi" pro _sseu _amigo que não te vê a tanto tempo? – Len abriu os braços, esperando que o amigo o abraçasse. Toshihiro olhou para Hehashiro e Lily e se aproximou com cautela do garoto. Depois do abraço, nada demais aconteceu, nem Len, nem Jun mostravam quaisquer sinais de agressividade ou vontade de atacar. Demorou um pouco, mas eventualmente Toshihiro, Hehashiro e Lily relaxaram perto da dupla, reiniciando sua caminhada. A paz não estava destinada a durar, no entanto.

* * *

- É impressão minha ou esses corredores estão ficando cada vez mais estreitos? – Perguntou William, no meio da caminhada de seu grupo. Estava entre Emy e John, e cada vez mais se sentia aprisionado pelas paredes frias e úmidas. Há algum tempo deixara de ver os cabelos balançantes de Yoshiyuki na frente do grupo, e se perguntava quanto tempo mais faltava até eles finalmente chegarem ao seu destino. 

- Eu não acredito que eu estou dizendo isso, mas acho que dessa vez o William tem razão. – Declarou Emy, olhando significativamente para o líder de sua equipe. – Os corredores estão ficando ainda mais apertados e o nosso grupo de oito pessoas está muito grande para essa situação.

- E o que você propõe? Que a gente se divida? – Perguntou John, virando o rosto para encarar a loira CDF. – Nós não sabemos o caminho, não podemos fazer isso...

- Eu sei o caminho, _méu rei!_ Eu posso _guiá_ uma parte desse grupo, _visse?_ Assim a gente não fica mais tão apertado... – Exclamou Carlos, algum lugar à frente de um pouco mais de discussão, os WATB, guiados por Carlos, seguiram um caminho diferente do percorrido por Yoshiyuki, Koichi e Satsuki, mas que prometia ter o mesmo destino final. Pouco tempo depois, os corredores começaram a se alargar novamente, e os dois grupos começaram a se perguntar se não seria melhor terem ficado todos juntos.

* * *

A longa caminhada sem rumo estava começando a assustar Alice. As falas dos Soldier of Russia sobre esse labirinto de túneis ser intransponível sem um guia poderia ter provocado um efeito muito maior na garota se Erik não estivesse ao seu lado, porém. O finlandês andava abraçado a ela, apesar do pouco espaço disponível para isso, tentando acalmá-la e repetindo com freqüência que tudo acabaria bem e que em breve todos estariam reunidos para tentar parar Hajime Yuy. 

**- **Será que ainda estamos muito longe? – Perguntou a portuguesa, depois de cerca de dois minutos em silêncio.

- Eu espero que não. – Respondeu Erik, sorrindo ao ouvir a mesma pergunta pela enésima vez. – Ainda estamos no mesmo túnel em que estávamos quando nos separamos dos outros, nós devemos estar na direção certa.

- É, devemos... Se tivermos sorte, vamos continuar neste túnel por um bom tempo e... – Mal Alice terminara de falar, uma bifurcação surgiu na frente da dupla. Antes que pudessem entrar em pânico com a nova situação, entretanto, um vulto surgiu de um dos túneis, caminhando com a cabeça baixa de modo que suas longas madeixas castanhas tapassem seus olhos. Seu uniforme estava manchado de sangue e seus sapatos plataforma a deixavam bem mais alta do que realmente era, tornando-a facilmente reconhecível mesmo com o rosto escondido. – Chris! O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Esquecendo-se da possibilidade de sua companheira de equipe estar sendo controlada pelo vilão malvado, Alice se separou de Erik para correr até ela, surpresa e feliz.

- Sai daqui, eu não quero ninguém perto de mim! – Exclamou a polonesa, surpreendendo seus dois companheiros. – Eu sou uma inútil, não mereço a atenção de ninguém... – Christie empurrou Alice para o lado, se aproximando vagarosamente de Erik. – Eu não sirvo pra nada, só sei usar o dinheiro dos outros e chamar atenção por qualquer motivo...

- Do que você está falando? – Erik agarrou os ombros da companheira, confuso. Esperava que qualquer um de seus amigos que os surpreendessem no caminho tentaria atacá-los para impedi-los de chegar até a sala de Hajime, não que eles se mostrassem depressivos e tentassem repeli-los.

- Eu sou uma inútil, não reparou ainda? Tudo que eu faço é usar o dinheiro do Franklin para satisfazer as minhas vontades mundanas, eu nem sequer consigo comprar os meus desejos por mim mesma! Isso é patético! Eu sou patética! Meus pais são uns idiotas e eu como filha deles sou uma idiota também! Eu não sei fazer nada e fico fingindo que sei muita coisa... Eu sou uma mentirosa, fútil e fracassada! – Christie tentou se libertar do aperto do finlandês, mas não conseguiu. – E eu nem sequer consigo me soltar! Se eu estivesse cara a cara com um bandido mal-caráter agora, o que seria de mim? Coisas horríveis poderiam acontecer... Seria o fim... Porque eu sou uma inútil...

**- **Tu não és uma inútil, Chris! Tu és muito forte e todos nós gostamos muito de ti!** – **Exclamou Alice, se aproximando da dupla também.

- Não, eu não sou! Vocês só estão dizendo isso para me enganar e me usar para o que vocês bem entenderem! – Christie ainda tentava se soltar de Erik, porém o finlandês não estava disposto a deixá-la ir tão facilmente, não até ter certeza que de ela estava de volta ao normal. – E me solta, Erik! Alguém como eu não merece que você perca o seu tempo com isso!

- Quem foi que meteu na sua cabeça que isso é perda de tempo, hein? – Respondeu o garoto, apertando ainda mais os ombros da amiga. – Nós queremos a nossa Christie Robert de volta, e eu só vou deixar você ir quando ela voltar!

- É isso mesmo! – Alice concordou com o mestre de Baion, abraçando a amiga por trás. – Nós gostamos muito da Christie, a sério! Não sei por que é que de repente usar um cartão de crédito emprestado se tornou num grande problema. O Franklin gosta muito de ti e não se importa em gastar o dinheiro dele para te fazer feliz! Além de que sem ti do nosso lado para ficares a dizer um monte de coisas que eu não consigo entender, a nossa vida em equipa ia ficar tão chata...

Christie entortou o pescoço para encarar Alice. Era a primeira vez que olhava nos olhos de alguém, e por pouco a portuguesa não gritou ao vê-la: seus olhos tinham olheiras enormes, remelas por todo o lado, os vasos sanguíneos bem visíveis nele, além do nariz escorrendo e das marcas de saliva nos lábios. Infelizmente para a garota, sua amiga polonesa percebeu a leve mudança de expressão:

- Ficou assustada, não foi? Eu sei que eu sou horrível, essa é a minha verdadeira aparência, assim que eu sou por dentro, e assim que eu vou ser a partir de agora...

- Não se eu puder evitar! – Erik agiu mais rápido do que suas duas companheiras conseguiram reagir. Em um segundo, o finlandês tinha suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da jaqueta da polonesa, para tirar de lá um mini-estojo de maquiagem, que passou a segurar como se fosse um troféu. – Agora seja uma boa menina e venha pra cá, Chris...

A situação era realmente inusitada. Jamais em sua vida Erik esperava ter que prender Christie para que essa se maquiasse, e menos ainda esperava que _ele _fosse o maquiador. Com a ajuda de Alice, em pouco tempo Christie Robert voltou a se parecer com a Christie Robert que todos conheciam, ao menos em aparência.

- E agora... a nossa nova Miss Universo vai encarar o seu próprio reflexo maravilhoso!– Alice passou o espelhinho do estojo para sua amiga, esperando que ela visse seu reflexo. Christie soltou um gritinho impressionado e deixou o espelho cair, colocando as mãos na boca.

- Essa sou eu? – Perguntou ela, atônita. – Essa daí sou eu mesma?

- Sim, é você. – Erik sorriu . A verdadeira Christie estava voltando aos poucos – Essa é a Christie Robert que nós conhecemos e adoramos, apesar de tudo. Não nos importamos se você é mesmo fútil, interesseira, patricinha e muito fresca, porque ainda assim você é nossa amiga e companheira de equipe, e entre as últimas coisas que poderiam te caracterizar é fracassada. Ou já esqueceu que você veio pra cá porque se tornou a líder da Polônia?

- A líder... da Polônia?

- É, a líder! – Alice também se animou. Teria começado a pular pelo corredor se o teto não fosse tão baixinho, voltando ao seu nível normal me empolgação e excitação de uma criança muito feliz. – Lembras-te de que adoraste a proposta do Franklin porque não gostavas da idéia de representar o teu país no torneio? E desde o início que tu e o Franklin se deram muito bem! Vocês os dois fazem uma óptima dupla! Vamos sair daqui num instante para o reencontrarmos! Assim nós podemos ser uma equipa feliz de novo!

- Uma equipe... feliz?

- Uma equipe feliz que briga o tempo todo, é! – Reforçou Erik, sorrindo. – Nós somos o único time do campeonato que pode dizer que usa a rivalidade interna pra ganhar força! Somos todos amigos, mas essa amizade só surgiu depois de muita briga.

- E é por isso que é uma amizade tão especial! – A portuguesa abraçou novamente a amiga, assim como Erik. Christie ficou algum tempo paralisada, sem saber muito bem como reagir, mas aos poucos foi cedendo ao abraço e na altura que Alice terminou de falar, sua personalidade tagarela estava de volta. – Esquece essa tua nova mania de inferioridade, ok? Esse tipo de coisa não combina contigo. Nós queremos a nossa Christie tagarela e confusa para fazer a equipe voltar a ser o que era antes!

**- **Oh, meus amigos! E pensar que por todo esse tempo eu, a magnífica, charmosa e elegante beyblader mais forte do mundo deixei-me levar por uma corrente de pensamentos negativos que eu nem sequer sabia que existiam em mim! Estou envergonhada por ter deixado essa onda repentina de trevas me invadir, ainda mais porque não faço a mínima idéia de onde ela saiu, não me lembro de nada do que aconteceu desde aquela terrível luta contra o Igorov! – Christie, que até o momento estava de olhos fechados deixando-se levar pelo abraço em grupo, abriu os olhos, notando pela primeira vez que estavam em um corredor escuro. – Hey, que lugar é esse? Por que nós estamos em um corredor escuro, úmido e muito sujo? Meu uniforme vai ficar ainda mais imundo do que ele é!

- É uma longa história...

Alice e Erik passaram os próximos quinze minutos deixando sua companheira a par de tudo que acontecera no último mês, enquanto percorriam um corredor muito mais largo e alto do que os demais corredores por onde eles já haviam passado, o que permitiu que a portuguesa voltasse a agir como uma mola humana enquanto narrava as emoções da final e da comemoração.

* * *

Ken, Kian e Isaac tiveram que seguir um caminho diferente do planejado após o desmoronamento do corredor, mas felizmente o russo fora capaz de achar um caminho alternativo sem muitas voltas. Por estar ajudando o garoto a caminhar, Ken logo começou a reclamar de cansaço, pedindo comida em delírios que poderiam ser hilários, estivessem os três em qualquer outra situação a não ser aquela. Por precaução, Kian caminhava à frente do grupo com a beyblade preparada para defendê-los caso outro de seus amigos surgisse com intenções não muito amistosas. 

Não foi realmente uma surpresa quando duas beyblades apareceram no meio do caminho, prontas para atacar. Uma delas, de cor laranja, o chinesinho reconheceu imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava não tê-lo feito realmente. Instantes depois, o dono dessa beyblade e sua acompanhante apareceram, colocando Ken e Isaac em estado de alerta também.

- Vamos apanhar três ratinhos fugitivos de uma vez só, isso não é interessante? – Não havia nada no rosto de Chang Xuan que lembrasse a sua calma e simpatia. Toda a vez que Kian tentava encarar o seu melhor amigo uma forte dor no peito o impedia de fazê-lo. Se quisesse continuar lutando, precisaria constantemente se lembrar de que no momento, por mais que o garoto alto de cabelos preto-acinzentados se assemelhasse ao Chang que ele conhecia como membro dos Blue Fish, no momento ele não era mais do que um boneco controlado.

- Muito interessante. Eu estou ansiosa para saber como isso vai acabar... – A acompanhante de Chang, Cathy, sorriu maliciosamente enquanto sua beyblade circulava o trio de garotos, lembrando muito uma cobra prestes a dar o bote.

- Vai acabar com a derrota do mané que está controlando vocês! – Exclamou Ken, lançando Fenrochi para a luta. Com o movimento do japonês, Kian fez o mesmo. Isaac tentou lançar Comulk também, mas seu ex-pior-rival o impediu, dizendo que ele precisava guardar suas energias para tratar suas feridas e evitar que elas voltassem a sangrar. – Fenrochi, vamos lutar!

- Kalmon, eu sei que o nosso adversário é o Chang, mas nós não podemos desistir por causa disso! Vamos salvar o nosso amigo! – Exclamou Kian, lançando sua beyblade ao ataque. Duas lutas distintas começaram, uma entre dois companheiros de equipe com fortes laços de amizade, e outra entre um dragão de fogo e um pingüim da água com um poder absurdo. Não demorou muito para que Chang e Cathy ficassem em vantagem, para horror de Isaac, que não podia fazer nada além de assistir.

- Chang, o que houve com você? Já se esqueceu de mim? Esqueceu de tudo que a gente fez junto lá em Xigaze, do nosso time de basquete e dos treinos com os Blue Fish? – Kian lembrou-se do que o russo havia comentado sobre os métodos de controle de Hajime Yuy, e esperava que suas palavras pudessem acordar o amigo do mesmo jeito que Toshihiro fizera Len voltar ao normal durante o Torneio Asiático. – De como todos se impressionavam com o seu talento para fazer cestas mesmo do outro lado da quadra? E de como o nosso professor dizia que você tinha talento para ir bem longe, mais do que qualquer um de nós?

- Hehehe, engraçado você falar de basquete agora, Kian, porque vai ser no beyblade que você vai se ferrar! – A primeira estratégia do chinesinho não funcionou, precisaria de algo mais profundo para trazer seu amigo de volta, e enquanto pensava em alguma coisa, acabou voltando-se para o confronto entre Ken e Cathy:

- Wirl, derreta esse dragãozinho de nada! – Exclamou a canadense, fazendo sua fera-bit aparecer no túnel estreito. Ken teria chamado Fenrochi também, se não temesse que seu dragão pudesse causar outro desmoronamento com seu corpo esguio e escamoso. Sua beyblade sentiu o impacto do ataque, chocando-se contra a parede com um estrondo.

- No Fenrochi você não encosta! – O japonês instigou sua beyblade a atacar, porém o pingüim se desviou de todos os ataques com facilidade. – Ah, droga, você não era tão forte assim quando a gente treinava!

- Eu sou muito mais forte agora, eu tenho tudo que eu quero e sempre terei enquanto estiver do lado de Hajime-san, seu idiota! – Exclamou a garota, recomeçando sua onda de ataques maciços. – Assim que eu derrotar vocês três e entregá-los de presente pra ele, vou começar a minha carreira rumo ao estrelato, vou ser uma grande artista e todos vocês vão ser passado pra mim!

- Nós todos? Até mesmo sua amiga Beth? – Perguntou Ken, torcendo para sua adversária morder a isca, ou sua situação ficaria realmente complicada.

- Beth, as Girl Power, todos vocês! Eu não vou mais precisar de beyblade nem de nada que tenha relação a isso! – Ken engoliu em seco ao ver seu plano falhar. Assim como Kian, precisava arranjar um outro jeito de acordar a adversária, ou os três estariam em apuros. – Wirl, ataque pra valer!

Os cinco voltaram suas atenções para a beyblade da canadense quando, inesperadamente, o pingüim não obedeceu ao comando de sua mestra. Wirl ficou parado no mesmo lugar, como se nunca tivesse recebido uma ordem. Ken mentalmente agradeceu por sua sorte, e ordenou um contra-ataque de Fenrochi. O dragão finalmente acertou seus ataques no alvo, e por mais que Cathy gritasse para sua beyblade se desviar, ela se recusava a fazê-lo.

Isaac foi o primeiro a entender a situação, cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de Ken em seguida. Os dois sorriram de um modo extremamente parecido e Fenrochi parou de atacar. Kian encarou a dupla, intrigado, e parou de atacar também ao perceber que eles tinham um plano.

_Hitotsu hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou (Todo e cada sentimento nosso, como a chama das velas em um bolo de aniversário)  
__Itsuka ookina hikari ni natte (Vão se tornar uma grande luz algum dia)  
__Terashidasu sa IT'S YOUR DREAM (Iluminando, este é o seu sonho)  
__Suki ni nareru koto kara, Shinpai wo osorezu ni yukou (Começando com as coisas que você gosta, avance sem medo de errar)  
__Aruki hajimeta sono hi no kimi e HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU (Para você no dia em que você deu o primeiro passo nessa jornada – Feliz aniversário!)_

Depois de ouvir Isaac tocando violino e piano, era um tanto estranho ouvi-lo cantando, ainda mais em japonês. Ken sorriu ao se lembrar do dia em que sua equipe planejara a surpresa de aniversário para Satsuki. Cathy participara da idealização de tudo, e fora ela quem os dirigira durante os ensaios para cantar essa música para a amiga e tirá-la de seu inexplicável mau-humor. O garoto teria cantado também se não tivesse acordado misteriosamente sem voz naquele dia.

Kian e Chang não entenderam o que estava acontecendo, porém para Cathy o trecho da música cantada pelo russo trouxe de volta uma série de memórias perdidas sobre o Torneio Norte-Americano, as brigas com Elizabeth que deram início a uma grande amizade e todas as confusões em que seu time e os Taichi se envolveram ao longo daquele mês de setembro. Enquanto essas lembranças voltavam, Ken se juntava ao russo na hora de cantar, com sua voz esganiçada totalmente fora do tom, mas que não soava de todo mal naquela situação.

_Kazoekirenai hodo no (Nos quase incontáveis)  
__Deai no wakare no naka de (dias de encontros e despedidas)  
__Furikaesu mainichi ga (No meio desses dias repetitivos)  
__Kinenbi ni naru (Faça deste dia um dia especial) _

Sem perceber, Cathy estava cantando junto com os garotos o restante da música, deixando suas memórias tomarem conta dela novamente:

_Kitto soko ni wa itsumo (Com certeza ali, não importa quando)  
__Sou egao ga afureteru (Estará cheio de sorrisos)  
__Hitotsu hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou (Todo e cada um de nossos sentimentos, assim como a chama das velas do bolo de aniversário)  
__Hitofuki shitara kiechau nante ( Se eles se apagarem com apenas um sopro)  
__Mada tarinai'nda YOUR DREAMS (Ainda não é o suficiente, seus sonhos)  
__Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou (Começando com as coisas que você gosta, avance sem medo de errar)  
__Aruki-hajimeta, sono hi no kimi e – HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU (Para você no dia em que você deu o primeiro passo nesta jornada – FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO) _

- Isso foi...

- Legal!

Ken e Isaac se entreolharam, ainda sorrindo, e voltaram suas atenções para Cathy. A garota estava parada com as mãos cobrindo a boca, um tanto assustada. Kian e Chang mantinham seus olhos voltados para os três "artistas" sem entender muita coisa. Quando Cathy passou a perguntar o que estava acontecendo e o que eles faziam ali, três entre quatro beybladers respiraram aliviados, apenas Chang permanecia impassível.

- _One down, one more to go! _– Exclamou Ken, voltando sua atenção para o chinês com excesso de hormônio de crescimento.

- Deixem que eu cuido disso! – Kian cortou o entusiasmo do japonês, encarando Chang olho no olho. Seu cabelo estava novamente espetado, indicando que seu espírito de luta estava bem elevado. – Chang é o meu melhor amigo, essa luta vai ser pessoal!

- Como quiser! – Kalmon e Kaite começaram a lutar ao comando de seus mestres. No começo, como já era de se esperar, o macaco assumiu a vantagem, impedindo o lobo de atacar ou se defender com precisão. Ken, Cathy e Isaac passaram por momentos difíceis tendo que se controlar para não ajudar o caçula dos Blue Fish, porém depois de um certo tempo os rumos da luta tomaram uma direção inusitada:

- Vamos, Kaite! Eu mandei você atacar, me obedeça! – Depois da terceira recusa do macaco laranja em atacar o oponente, Chang começou a perder a calma. Pouco tempo antes seu companheiro começara a lembrar o tempo em que nenhum deles jogava basquete ainda, antes do mais velho dos Blue Fish começar a crescer demais, uma época em que as duas crianças juraram que fariam qualquer coisa juntos, sem nunca se separar. Quando Chang começou a crescer, chamando a atenção do treinador do time de basquete, Kian pedira para entrar no time também, para ficar ao lado do amigo.

- A fera-bit do Chang se recusa a atacar o Kian! Isso significa...

- Significa que o que o Kian disse afetou a Kaite e ele passou a reconhecê-lo como amigo! – Isaac completou o raciocínio de Cathy, deixando tanto o chinesinho quanto Ken com os queixos caídos. – Mais um pouco e poderemos trazer o Chang de volta também!

Animado com o sucesso, Kian também parou de atacar, se concentrando apenas no amigo. Começou a relatar as coisas que os dois faziam juntos em Xigaze, os treinamentos, as confusões. Quando finalmente Chang se ajoelhou na frente do garoto e sorriu para ele, encarando-o com os olhos nivelados como ele fazia sempre, Kian abraçou-o, aliviado. Os demais observavam a cena também felizes, e sem perceber Ken acabou trazendo Isaac para mais perto dele, enquanto Cathy corria para abraçar os amigos também. Ao recomeçar a caminhada, Chang pediu para levar Isaac nas costas, já que Ken parecia cansado, mas o japonês recusou, tentando normalizar sua respiração agitada e assumindo uma postura mais ereta. Com túneis mais largos se aproximando, o russo os alertou que a caminhada estava próxima do fim.

* * *

- Estamos mesmo chegando perto? – Perguntou Felipe pela trigésima vez desde que ele, Franklin e Nathaliya se separaram dos dois casais de namorados. 

- Já disse que sim! – Respondeu a russa também pela trigésima vez, a cada resposta aumento a irritação em seu tom de voz. Infelizmente para ela, o paulista não parecia captar a mensagem de perigo, ao contrário de Franklin, que passara a andar atrás da dupla com um olhar divertido, esperando pela explosão final.

Dois minutos depois:

- Estamos chegando, não estamos?

- CHEGA! EU VOU TE MOSTRAR QUEM ESTÁ CHEGANDO, SEU MOLEQUE IRRITANTE!

O sorriso de Franklin se ampliou enquanto ele corria atrás de seus amigos. Irritada, Nathaliya passara a perseguir Felipe pelos corredores, e o britânico não queria perdê-los de vista, tanto para não perder a diversão que seria ver o líder brasileiro apanhando de uma garota, como também para não se perder no labirinto agora que estavam tão perto do seu destino.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, antes que o mestre de Bakku tivesse tempo de assimilar os fatos, sua cabeça bateu contra as costas de Nathaliya, derrubando-o no chão. A russa não caiu, mas por sua expressão facial ela provavelmente havia batido em Felipe quando este parara de correr abruptamente, causando o engavetamento humano. O motivo para a abrupta parada? Luiz Schester se encontrava em pé na frente do grupo, encarando-os com cara de poucos amigos.

- Hora do desafio, ó respeitável líder! – Exclamou ele, sorrindo de um jeito que deixava clara a gozação. Felipe ficou sério, encarnado Luiz com a mesma intensidade. Entendo que esta seria mais uma batalha particular, Nathaliya recuou, ficando ao lado de Franklin. – Prepare-se!

- Hey, Felipe, você pode cortar essa _fucking _luta se usar a tática que a Rumiko e a Lily usaram com o Toshihiro e o Hehashiro! – Por mais séria que a situação fosse para os dois brasileiros, o mestre de Bakku não conseguiu segurar a piadinha quando ela estava diante de seus olhos, implorando para ser feita. Depois dos acontecimentos suspeitos entre os dois nos últimos meses, essa era uma oportunidade de ouro para brincadeirinhas.

- Cala a boca! Eu não vou sair beijando o _viadinhu_! – Exclamou Felipe, divido entre virar e estrangular Franklin ou continuar encarando Luiz para desafiá-lo.

- _Viadinhu_ é a mãe! Eu vou te mostrar o _viado _quando a gente lutar, Felipe! – O comportamento de Luiz foi previsível, os dois rapidamente prepararam as suas beyblades para a luta.

- Eu não vou sair beijando, mas eu tenho umas coisas pra dizer antes da luta. – Declarou Felipe, ainda encarando seu companheiro de equipe. Franklin tentou, mas não conseguiu segurar sua segunda piadinha fora de hora:

- Vai tentar ver se uma declaração de amor funciona no lugar do beijo?

- AGORA EU MATO! – Até mesmo Luiz ficou surpreso quando Felipe esqueceu-se da luta para investir contra o líder europeu, derrubando-o no chão. Passada a surpresa, o gaúcho se juntou ao seu líder no ataque, afinal as piadinhas também estavam relacionadas a ele.

Nathaliya não fez muita coisa além de observar o comportamento dos garotos selvagens com curiosidade. Em sua equipe, se alguém fosse agir desse jeito, seria ela, não os meninos, por isso a visão de dois garotos tentando espancar um terceiro caído no chão lhe era um tanto estranha. Mesmo no orfanato nenhum menino com amor próprio se atrevia a se aproximar dela para uma briga, sua fama de esquentadinha e agressiva datava de muito antes da adoção por Hajime Yuy.

Depois da briga em si, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era o fato de nem Felipe, nem Luiz conseguirem acertar seus golpes em sua vítima aparentemente indefesa. Em dois contra um, Franklin deveria estar em desvantagem e seu sangue deveria estar começando a pintar as paredes se a luta fosse para valer, porém esse não era o caso. Além da falta de sangue e ferimentos no agredido, outra coisa que saltava aos olhos era a péssima pontaria de Felipe, que errava por vários centímetros todos os seus socos, chegando ao ponto de Franklin não ter mais que se preocupar com eles. Demorou um pouco, mas Nathaliya finalmente entendeu o que o líder brasileiro pretendia fazer, encostando suas costas na parede em uma postura relaxada enquanto observava o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, divertida. Nunca mais duvidaria da imaginação e criatividade do brasileiro.

- Hey, será que alguém pode me explicar por que raios eu estou batendo no Franklin? Ou melhor... o que o Franklin está fazendo em baixo de mim? – Perguntou Luiz, depois de cerca de dez minutos tentando inutilmente atingir o britânico. Seu olhar estava diferente, mais confuso, e o sorrisinho provocativo de outrora não estava mais presente. Felipe sorriu marotamente, se preparando para o impacto que sua resposta causaria tanto nele quanto em seus colegas:

- Oh, oh, Luiz, eu acho que eu não quero responder essa pergunta, sabe como é, eu sou ainda muito inocente nesses assuntos obscenos...

Luiz e Franklin decidiram atacar ao mesmo tempo, derrubando o líder brasileiro e deixando-o na mesma posição que o britânico estava segundos antes. Felipe continuava sorrindo enquanto seus "agressores" preparavam os punhos.

- Confortável aí em baixo, Felipe? – A pergunta de Luiz deixou os outros três com distensão muscular na mandíbula. Nathaliya e Franklin se entreolharam enquanto os dois brasileiros continuavam sua conversa bizarra.

- Na verdade não, você sabe como eu gosto de ficar por cima...

Quando os olhares da russa e do britânico atingiram a expressão mais ridícula possível, os dois brasileiros começaram a gargalhar, fazendo suas vozes ecoarem pelos corredores. Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam rolando no chão com as mãos no abdômen, aos poucos ficando sem ar.

- Hey, vocês dois, será que dá pra explicar que _merda_ é essa?

- É, qual é a graça disso tudo?

Demorou ainda algum tempo para que a dupla se acalmasse o suficiente para ser capaz de falar normalmente. Sentados no chão por temerem que suas pernas não tivessem mais forças para segurá-los em pé, os dois começaram a se explicar:

- Quando o Luiz estava olhando para mim com aquela cara de vilão cruel de desenho animado infantil, eu tive uma idéia pra tentar fazer ele voltar ao normal. – Começou Felipe, se referindo ao encontro no túnel. – Se ele estava agindo daquele jeito por ódio de alguma coisa, eu achei que seria uma boa idéia fazer ele socar alguém pra descarregar o sentimento, como eu também faço às vezes, por isso que eu fui pra cima do Franklin, porque sabia que ele ia ir atrás de mim.

- E tudo sem se preocupar se eu ia acabar apanhando ou não, né, _bastard_!

- Essa não era a questão naquele momento, eu queria ajudar o meu amigo, mas não era idiota a ponto de deixar ele me surrar. Se eu ficasse me desviando, ele ia ficar mais irritado ainda, e aí sim nós teríamos problemas. – O brasileiro mostrou a língua quando Franklin reclamou, displicente. – Fora que você não luta tão mal, então eu sabia que o Luiz não ia conseguir causar muitos danos.

- Sei, sei... – O mestre de Bakku não engoliu a explicação, e só não começou uma discussão porque estava ansioso para saber o que significavam o último diálogo antes das gargalhadas. Sua mente endoidava enquanto pensava que talvez suas piadinhas não fossem somente piadinhas.

- Pra mim foi como acordar de um sonho. – Luiz falou pela primeira vez, lembrando-se das sensações que passaram por ele ao "acordar" – Quer dizer, eu lembro de estar na luta contra o Yoshiyuki e ver o Felipe chegando, dele incentivando a gente a lutar... e de uma dor de cabeça horrível que só passou quando eu acordei naquela posição suspeita em cima do Franklin sem entender nada.

- Você estava sendo controlado por Hajime-sama, ele fez você vir até aqui pra tentar nos atacar. – Declarou Nathaliya, dirigindo-se a Luiz. O gaúcho pareceu ter percebido sua presença ali pela primeira vez, entrando em posição defensiva depois de por alguns segundos mostrar-se assustado. – Não, tudo bem, não precisa disso. Eu não sou mais inimiga de vocês, Rumiko ganhou de mim na final e nós meio que... trocamos de lado...

- Rumiko ganhou... quer dizer...

- Aham, os Taichi são os campeões mundiais, o que vocês fizeram contra o Yoshiyuki realmente ajudou eles. – Luiz sorriu, relaxando novamente. Ao ouvir sobre a vitória da equipe japonesa, sentia como se também fosse um dos campeões, afinal treinara junto deles por tanto tempo que poderiam se considerar como parte de um grande time.

- Essa história a gente conta depois, _caralho_! Agora eu quero saber que história é essa de "_eu gosto de ficar por cima" _e tudo mais, _porra_! – Com a exclamação do líder britânico, os dois brasileiros quase começaram a rir novamente, porém pararam ao perceber que não somente ele os encarava com uma expressão pouco amistosa, como também Nathaliya fazia o mesmo.

- Ah, droga, eles acabaram com a nossa diversão, Felipe, nós fomos descobertos! – Exclamou Luiz, em um tom que poderia se passar por preocupação, mas que na verdade não passava de gozação.

- É, agora nós não poderemos viver intensamente a nossa vida secreta sabendo que duas pessoas sabem do nosso mais profundo segredo... – Lágrimas de crocodilo começaram a se formar nos cantos dos olhos do paulista, deixando Franklin e Nathaliya sem saber se pressionavam mais para obterem respostas ou se paravam o interrogatório naquele momento, antes que pudessem ouvir coisas que realmente não desejavam.

- Por favor, não contem pra ninguém, nós não fizemos nada demais! – Implorou Luiz, ficando de joelhos perante a dupla, também começando a chorar. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, os dois concordaram com a cabeça. Os brasileiro agradeceram educadamente e se levantaram, insistindo que o grupo voltasse a caminhar. Propositalmente deixaram Franklin e Nathaliya andar na frente, e assim que se viram a uma distância considerável dos dois, trocaram olhares e sorrisos que diziam "_Enganamos mais dois! Enganamos mais dois!_"

* * *

Com David e Takashi, o grupo que antes parecia ser o mais quieto entre todos os formados antes do início da caminhada pelos túneis tornou-se um dos mais barulhentos. Os dois D.E.M.O.N.S., junto com Elizabeth, começaram a fazer perguntas sobre a final, querendo saber mais detalhes sobre tudo o que acontecera. Marie e Mário respondiam a tudo alegremente, porém Vladmir mostrava-se um pouco incerto em responder tudo o que lhe perguntavam. Quando pela terceira vez consecutiva o russo hesitou em responder, David se intrometeu: 

- Sem gaguejar, Vladmir, que coisa! Parece até que você não quer responder nada! Qual o seu problema?

- Não é que eu não queira responder. – Retrucou o russo, dessa vez sem hesitar. – É que tem coisas que não me deixam muito confortáveis falando na minha atual situação.

- Sua atual situação? – David fez uma cara feia. Como estava ajudando o mestre de Castil a caminhar, não podia encará-lo diretamente, mas gostaria muito de tê-lo feito no momento. – Você parece um adulto falando desse jeito, um adulto muito sério. Se eu fosse você, começava a agir mais como a criança de treze anos que você é, pro seu próprio bem!

Mário, Marie, Elizabeth, Gaby e Takashi observavam a dupla, apreensivos. Não sabiam como o russo reagiria ao receber um sermão de um de seus antigos inimigos, mesmo depois de ter salvado a vida desse mesmo inimigo. O grupo ficou aliviado, porém, quando perceberam um leve sorriso no rosto do garoto.

- Eu posso até tentar, mas como ninguém me pediu uma coisa dessas nos últimos dois anos, talvez ainda demore um tempo para eu conseguir. – Respondeu ele, tentando dar a sua voz um tom mais animado. Por causa da recente perda de sangue, sentia-se mais cansado do que o normal, e cada vez que falava ou dava um passo à frente sentia suas energias se esvaírem um pouco mais. Apesar de lutar para se manter consciente o tempo todo, não se arrependia de ter ajudado David, pela primeira vez em muito tempo havia tido a coragem de fazer alguma coisa por escolha própria, sem que alguém o mandasse. Essa sensação era definitivamente uma sensação boa.

- Nós vamos te dar umas aulas quanto tudo isso acabar então! – Todos riram com o último comentário de David, inclusive o russo.

- Não é hora para risinhos bobos! – A voz familiar silenciou os beybladers, que entraram em estado de alerta esperando pelo ataque anunciado. Para quem esperava uma beyblade voando pelo túnel, foi uma surpresa encontrar uma flecha se aproximando rapidamente. Para se desviar, David teve que jogar Vladmir para um lado e se jogar para o outro, enquanto Mário se atirava no chão e as Girl Power caíram para o lado. Como se tudo estivesse conspirando contra ele para chamá-lo de baixinho, Takashi não precisou se mover para ver a flecha passar a centímetros de seus cabelos. Ayatá e Cristiano logo apareceram, com os detestáveis sorrisos maliciosos que marcavam aqueles afetados pela _Operação Mente._

- Ah, não, mais lutas! – Exclamou Marie, olhando para Gaby e Elizabeth em busca de apoio. Estava cansada de lutar, queria que tudo acabasse logo para sua vida poder voltar ao normal. – Por que a gente não pode simplesmente conversar pra se entender?

- Porque assim não tem graça! – Cristiano respondeu lançando sua beyblade na direção das meninas. A tragédia foi evitada graças aos reflexos de jogadora de beisebol de Elizabeth, que lançou Cyrl bem a tempo de evitar um grave acidente.

A situação não estava boa para o grupo, Vladmir não demorou a perceber. Brenn era uma das feras-bit mais fortes mesmo antes de receber mais poder de Hajime Yuy. Neefe, Cyrl e Irl enfrentando-a ao mesmo tempo não eram suficientes para igualar a sua força, e Mário sozinho não tinha como enfrentar um índio armado de flechas afiadas e provavelmente venenosas. Sentia-se terrivelmente inútil apoiado na parede sem forçar nem para lançar sua beyblade e ajudar na batalha, por isso apressou-se em pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-los:

- Takashi, Marie! – Chamou ele, vendo que as duas crianças não estavam lutando. Os dois se aproximaram sem tirar os olhos de seus amigos, cautelosos. – Escutem, nós estamos muito perto da sala agora, e provavelmente os outros também devem estar chegando. Eu quero que vocês façam o caminho de volta e entrem em outro túnel quando tiverem chance, procurem por ajuda e voltem aqui o mais rápido possível, eu não sei o quanto tempo mais eles vão agüentar. Vão, não percam tempo!

Entendendo a gravidade da situação, até mesmo Takashi correu. Ignorando a falta de ar nos pulmões e as dores nas pernas, as duas crianças seguiram pelos túneis escuros até o primeiro desvio, onde por sorte logo encontraram os WATB e Carlos passando. Após indicarem onde seus amigos estavam, as duas crianças desmaiaram, exaustas. Coube aos gêmeos Willians levá-los de volta, carregando-os nas costas enquanto os demais corriam a sua frente, torcendo para chegarem em tempo de ajudar.

Assim que Takashi e Marie se afastaram, Vladmir gritou para os demais que a ajuda logo estaria a caminho e que eles só precisariam agüentar mais um pouco. Com a tontura que sentiu depois de forçar a voz, acabou não vendo a flecha que Ayatá lançara em sua direção, escapando por uma questão de milímetros de sua ponta afiada. Com a promessa de logo serem ajudados, David, Mário, Gaby e Elizabeth ganharam uma motivação a mais para continuar lutando, e assim os dois brasileiros acabaram tendo um pouco mais de dificuldade na batalha, porém nada que lhes tirasse a vantagem.

- A cavalaria chegou!

A voz de William foi recebida com festa pelos beybladers que lutavam, ainda mais quando Tanka, Tauik e Bropus se juntaram a eles contra Brenn. Com seis adversários, a arara azul finalmente perdeu a vantagem. Ann e John, depois de deixarem Marie e Takashi próximos a Vladmir, foram ajudar Mário a tentar parar Ayatá e suas flechas. A vice-líder dos WATB explicou para os demais tudo que Yoshiyuki lhe dissera sobre a verdadeira _Operação Mente_, confirmando as idéias do mestre de Castil.

- Será que se a gente nocautear eles, vamos conseguir trazê-los de volta? – Perguntou Elizabeth, após uma tentativa de ataque falho.

- _Cumigo funcinô_, quem sabe... – Com a pergunta da americana, Carlos teve uma idéia. Lembrando-se do que havia acontecido no depósito de vassouras – ou do que lhe contaram sobre isso – o baiano chamou sua fera-bit e atacou, levando os dois companheiros em uma enxurrada d'água a perder de vista.

- O que foi que você fez? – Perguntou Emy, assustada com o efeito do golpe. Pelo que ela sabia sobre os perigos da água, os dois brasileiros poderiam ter se afogado com o ataque.

- Dei um banho neles, oras! Pra ver se limpa a consciência. – Carlos sorriu com seus pensamentos. Segundo seus amigos, havia sido nocauteado por Cristiano antes de voltar ao normal. Fazer o brasiliense voltar ao normal depois de ser nocauteado por ele se tornava assim praticamente um dever. O grupo aguardou em tenso silêncio que a dupla recobrasse os sentidos, prontos para continuar a luta caso algo desse errado.

- Que lugar é esse? Por que a minha cabeça dói tanto? E cadê o capitão?

Em uma cena que seus amigos jamais imaginavam ver, Carlos correu até seus dois companheiros, abraçado-os enquanto gritava "Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Vocês voltaram, eu fiz vocês voltarem!". Mesmo durante os treinos, o baiano não se mostrava tão energético, feliz e desperto quanto naquele momento em que praticamente sufocava o mais novo e o mais baixinho dos Brasil Blade.

* * *

A paz não durou mais do que quinze minutos para o grupo de Rumiko. Sem aviso, Len e Jun lançaram suas beyblades e começaram seus ataques, chamando seus companheiros para a luta. Enquanto Rumiko e Lily enfrentavam Jun, Toshihiro e Hehashiro tentavam convencer Len a voltar a ser o que era do mesmo jeito que o Urameshi mais novo fizera em Hong Kong. O líder dos Blue Fish, no entanto, não cedeu tão facilmente aos apelos emocionais dos irmãos, constantemente instigando sua beyblade a atacar. Tanto Len quanto Jun pareciam imunes aos argumentos sentimentais, como se tivessem uma espécie de escudo em volta deles que os protegesse desse tipo de ataque. 

- Vamos lá, Len, lembre-se do que a gente já fez junto, tudo que a gente aprontou em Xigaze...

- _Esssesh_ _argumentosh_ não funcionam comigo, Toshihiro, eu não sou tão _fássil_ de emocionar quanto seus _outrosh_ _amiguinhosh_! – Com o novo ataque, Toshihiro quase foi atirado contra a parede, sendo salvo por seu irmão no último segundo.

- Se esse tipo de abordagem não está funcionando, nós temos que mudar de planos! – Exclamou Lily, enquanto Roufe produzia mais uma ilusão na tentativa de enganar sua adversária.

- Mudar a abordagem? – A sugestão de Lily deu ao garoto uma idéia. Toshihiro se aproximou de Len e, sem aviso prévio, pulou em cima dele, gritando. – NÃO VAI ME ESCUTAR, É? ENTÃO TÁ, ACHO QUE VOU TER QUE ARRANCAR OUTRO DENTE SEU PRA FAZER VOCÊ ME OUVIR! O QUE ACHA, HEIN? – O chinês trançado imobilizou o líder dos Blue Fish com suas pernas e usou as mãos para abrir a boca do garoto, deixando em evidência o aparelho fixo de borrachinhas verdes. Sorrindo como um cientista louco, Toshihiro fez menção de começar a remover o aparelho.

- PÁRA COM _ISSSO_, TOSHIHIRO! TUDO _MENOSH_ _ISSSO_! – Gritou Len, tentando se desvencilhar do garoto. Impressionado com o cérebro do irmão, Hehashiro começou a rir, assim como Lily e Rumiko. Jun se esqueceu da luta para observar o sofrimento do namorado.

- Então volta ao normal que eu poupo os seus dentes! – Toshihiro poderia se passar por dentista sádico enquanto encarava Len sorrindo alucinado. O mestre de Kailon se encolheu enquanto Rumiko, Lily e Hehashiro começaram a gargalhar. Jun permanecia imóvel.

- TÁ, TUDO BEM, TUDO BEM! QUALQUER COISA, QUALQUER COISA!

Para espanto dos beybladers, o olhar de Len mudou, não havia mais nada que indicasse um possível controle mental nos orbes verde-escuros. Toshihiro sorriu, embora sua experiência lhe mandasse verificar se o garoto não estava novamente fingindo:

- Você sabe, Len, que se isso for uma tentativa de me enganar, eu tenho o poder de arrancar todos os seus dentes, não sabe?

- _Ssim, _eu _ssei_! É por _issso_ que eu não _eshtou_ fingindo! E vou provar pra você!

Len se desvencilhou do amigo e caminhou em direção a Jun. O garoto abraçou a garota e a guiou para longe das vistas dos outros. Sons estranhos foram ouvidos e quando o casal voltou, estavam ambos corados, porém sorrindo. Não havia nada que indicasse que eles estivessem fingindo dessa vez.

- E então? – Perguntou Rumiko, curiosa.

- Eu dou muito _valosh _aos _meush dentesh_ para arriscá-los _asssim! _

Todos riram com a afirmação de Len, e a caminhada rumo a sala de Hajime Yuy continuou, dessa vez sem nenhum teatrinho.

* * *

-Nii-chan, é aqui! 

Koichi e Satsuki pararam de caminhar. A sua frente, a pouco mais de dez metros de distância, estava a porta para a tal sala. Era feita de madeira, apesar do mofo e dos fungos os entalhes bem-trabalhados ainda eram bem visíveis em sua superfície. Não havia sinal de movimento por perto, nem era possível ouvir nenhum som vindo do outro lado da porta.

- Tem certeza, Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou o líder dos Taichi, se aproximando mais da porta.

- Sim, eu tenho. – Respondeu o garotinho, pegando a mão de Satsuki e se aproximando de seu irmão mais velho. – O papai deve estar nos esperando atrás dessa porta, ele com certeza sabe que nós já estamos aqui e deve ter alguma coisa escondida na manga pra tentar derrotar vocês.

- Quando nós entrarmos, Yoshiyuki, o que você vai fazer? – A pergunta de Koichi surpreendeu seus dois acompanhantes, sabia que eles estavam ao seu lado, também observando a porta.

- Como assim? – O pequeno gênio entendeu o que seu irmão queria dizer com a pergunta, mas mesmo assim precisava de uma confirmação. Na verdade, nem mesmo ele estava certo da resposta.

- Quando estivermos frente a frente com _aquele homem, _de que lado você vai ficar? Você pode ter nos ajudado até agora, pode até ser que de algum jeito você tenha começado a gostar da gente, mas eu sei que você ainda gosta _dele_ também, e por isso eu quero saber agora de que lado você está, antes que precise verificar com suas ações.

- Nii-chan, eu... – Yoshiyuki abraçou o irmão, mal passava de sua cintura. Seus grandes olhos azuis estavam marejados, ele não queria realmente responder a essa pergunta, não tinha uma resposta pra ela no momento. – Eu quero ficar com você, eu gosto do Nii-chan, e gosto dos amigos dele também... Mas o papai é... é o papai... Nii-chan, não me pergunta isso, por favor, eu não quero responder!

- Você vai ter que responder mais cedo ou mais tarde, Yoshiyuki, e não vai ser pra mim, mas pra você mesmo.

Afastando-se do irmão, Koichi venceu os poucos passos que o separavam da porta e abriu-a com um chute. Ao atravessá-la, sentia todo o peso de sete anos de treinamento pairando sobre ele, impulsionando-o para frente para ficar finalmente cara a cara com seu maior inimigo, o homem que lhe causara pesadelos em seu tempo de menino e lhe ensinara o que era o ódio antes que ele pudesse realmente expressá-lo: seu pai.

_

* * *

(Tudo escuro, só as vozes dos beybladers e os olhos coloridos deles aparecem) _

**_Satsuki: _**_Ai... é agora... _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Não, é no sábado... XD _

**_Rumiko: _**_A batalha final... finalmente... _

**_Ken: _**_Cara, vai ser tão bom chutar a bunda daquele mane malvado! Eu mal posso esperar! ò.ó _

**_Koichi: _**_Eu duvido que seja tão fácil assim como você está pensando, Ken. ¬¬'' Não coloque a carroça na frente dos bois, ele não é o grande vilão da história à toa... _

**_Franklin: _**_Blá, blá, blá... Não conte com o ovo no _cu _da galinha... blá, blá, blá... Se a gente não vencer ele no próximo capítulo, essa_ merda _dessa fic não vai ter _porra _nenhuma de significado, _caralho! _A gente simplesmente TEM que ganhar! u.ú _

**_Christie: _**_Oh, como é bom estar de volta! Eu me sinto tão bem agora que sou eu mesma, maquiada e glamurosa e com meus melhores sapatos e... _

**_Luiz: _**_Ah, tu fala demais! Deixa eu aparecer também, eu sou mais querido que você nessa história, e as fãs estavam realmente ansiosas pelo meu retorno! _

**_Erik: _**_Hem, hem... elas estava ansiosas pelo beijo que o Felipe devia ter te dado... Eu aposto como uma boa parte dos leitores dessa coisa devem ter ficado decepcionadas com a falta do momento romântico do casal mais querido deles... _

**_Felipe: _**_Espera só até as luzes se acenderem, Erik, aí eu vou te ensinar a não mexer comigo e os meus assuntos amorosos! ò.ó _

_(Trinta e tantos pares de olhos gigantes mirando o Felipe) _

**_Felipe: _**_Que foi? Eu nunca disse que eu ia dar um beijo no Luiz, a única coisa que eu sempre disse é que ele era viado, só isso. _

**_Luiz: _**_Se a gente não tivesse uma festa de Halloween pra começar, eu até poderia começar a rebater essa tua acusação pela bilionésima centésima vez, mas como ainda faltam três capítulos pra essa fic acabar, eu temo que a gente ainda tenha tempo suficiente pra esclarecer tudo isso e deixar as coisas bem claras... _

**_Cristiano: _**_Sabe, Capitão, admitir que você realmente gosta do Luiz agora não é uma má idéia, com a festa começando e tudo... n.n _

_(Olhinhos do Felipe e do Luiz crescendo muito antes de olhar para os olhinhos encolhidos do Cristiano) _

**_David: _**_Ah, esse drama de vocês dois está enchendo o saco! Isso parece até novela! Querem apostar quanto que só no último capítulo – e eu quero dizer o que vem depois do próximo, não o epílogo – os dois vão confessar? É novela, eu tô dizendo! Aliás, meu aniversário é amanhã, e eu vou usar essa festa pra comemorar com tudo que eu tenho direito! (Olhos do David indo pra cima e pra baixo) _

**_Lily: _**_Ah, por favor, acendam a luz! A Lhana vai ficar assustada desse jeito! _

_(Sorriso da Lhana brilhando no colo da Lily) _

**_James: _**_Ih, pessoal, foi mal... eu esqueci de pagar a conta de luz do cenário do off-talk, sabe como é, e aí eles meio que nos cortaram... _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh, não! Isso significa que a nossa festa de Halloween vai ter que ser cancelada? O.O _

**_James: _**_Não exatamente... Eu tenho um plano, mas antes quero fazer duas perguntas para os bravos leitores que agüentaram ler esse capítulo até aqui: _

_Primeira pergunta: (James ajeitando os óculos pra ler melhor) Devemos acabar logo com o suspense e postar o capítulo 123 no sábado, o 124 no domingo e acabar a fic na próxima quinta, comemorando também o aniversário da Satsuki, esperando até o dia 2 pra o começo da segunda fase, ou, pra manter o suspense, o capítulo 123 deve aparecer no fim de semana, o 124 na quarta (ou quinta) e no outro fim de semana o fim da fic, com menos espera pra próxima fase? _

**_Rumiko: _**_Mas Jamie... por que esperar até o dia 2 pra começar a nova fase? _

**_James: _**_Ah, é pra marcar o dia do aniversário do (passa um caminhão de sorvetes que os beybladers não conseguem ver porque estão todos no escuro), já que ele reclama tanto de tudo... _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah, tá... n.n _

**_James: _**_E quanto à segunda pergunta: (James arrumando os óculos de novo pra ler a pergunta em um papelzinho) Na verdade, uma votação... Todos nós, personagens e autor dessa coisa gigantesca que está (finalmente acabando), gostaríamos de saber, na sua muito, muito, muito importante opinião de leitor, exatamente... _

_QUAL É O CASAL MAIS LEGAL, BONITO, FOFINHO, ROMÂNTICO E – BARRA – OU INTERESSANTE DE BEYBLADE 2 – OS ANTECESSORES? _

_Todos os casais estão concorrendo, oficiais ou não. Dá pra votar tanto na Rumiko e no Toshihiro quanto no David e na Ann, então... vote no review e seja feliz! A gente vai fazer alguma coisa pro casal mais votado, mas como coisas tipo idéias úteis andam meio em falta por aqui, eu sugiro que vocês também sugiram o prêmio que gostaria de ver para o seu casal favorito! E nem é tão difícil assim votar... É só mandar um review dizendo "Meu casal favorito é ... e eu gostaria que..." ou alguma coisa um pouco mais original do que isso, mas vocês entenderam, né? Não são que nem a Rumiko que precisou ler e reler isso umas 7 vezes antes de entender... ¬¬'' _

**_Emy: _**_Enfim, votem... _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Mandem reviews! XDD É, o Jamie joga baixo pra conseguir um número maior de reviews de vez em quando... XDD _

**_David: _**_Agora a gente pode começar a festa, não pode? _

**_James: _**_Aham. E o meu grande plano pra cobrir a falta de luz é... tcham, tcham, tcham, tcham... (tambores no fundo pra dar o clima) VELAS!!!! _

_(Um monte de velas posicionadas em lugares estratégicos se acendem do nada) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Oh! O.O _

**_Alice: _**_Yeah! XDD _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_HEheheh! XDD _

**_Lhana: _**_Woooooooo! XDD _

**_James: _**_É, eu sei, eu sou um gênio! _

_(Beybladers revelam suas fantasias) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_Vamos fazer besteiras! Liberou geral! _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Eu corto o bolo! Eu corto o bolo! É meu aniversário! (David Fantasminha camarada com uma faca sem fio na mão) _

**_Vamp Vladmir: _**_Ué, David... Você não fica sempre vestido de Morte em uma ocasião como essa? (Sorrindo mostrando as presas) _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Ah, é... mas acontece que eu enjoei daquela roupa, então eu meio que... troquei com alguém... _

**_Dona Alice Morte: _**_Oh, essa roupa ficou mesmo perfeita pra mim! XDDD (Agitando a foice pra todos os lados sem se preocupar com o que pode acertar) _

**_Erik Elfo Mágico: _**_Cuidado, Alice, assim você vai acabar acertando alguém... (Tentando chegar perto da Alice, sem muito sucesso por causa da foice) _

**_Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado: _**_Alguém menos o Takashi, você quer dizer... se nem as flechas do Ayatá conseguiram atingir ele... XDD _

**_Duende Nanico Takashi: _**_Vai cagar no mato, seu Pesadelo Indecente de Criancinhas! Você ainda vai fazer um bebê chorar hoje... _

**_Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado: _**_Que nada, meu chapa, que nada... Eu tô usando os bebês como meus ajudantes, eles ficaram mais do que felizes em ajudarem o Papai Noel do Halloween a distribuir doces... _

_(Cena da Lhana, do Hikaru e da Momoko vestidos de Ajudantes Maltrapilhos do Ken Noel transferindo os conteúdos de uma sacola muito maior do que eles para seus estômagos) _

**_Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado: _**_Claro que eles não iam exatamente _distribuir _os doces, mas enfim... _

_(David Fantasminha Camarada interrompe todo mundo quando aparece flutuando no ar carregando um bolo de chocolate gigante) _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Quem quer bolo? _

**_Coro de criaturas fantasiadas: _**_Eu! XDD _

**_David FAntasminha Camarada: _**_Então tá, lá vai... _

**_Morta-Enforcada Satsuki: _**_Oh, não... Eu não tenho um bom pressentimento quando a isso... o.o' (Assistindo a tudo de um canto distante só pra garantir) _

**_Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto por Uma Máscara Preta: _**_Nem eu... ¬¬'' (Do lado da Satsuki em uma posição muito suspeita) _

_(David Fantasminha Camarada joga o bolo em cima dos beybladers) _

_(Beybladers ficam todos sujos de bolo) _

_(Beybladers ficam fazendo "XDD" por estarem cobertos por sua comida favorita até sentirem um forte cheiro de queimado) _

_(Beybladers olham pro lado e vêem que as velas que iluminavam o ambiente caíram no chão quando o bolo foi jogado e o cenário do off-talk está aos poucos se queimando) _

**_Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair: _**_Oh, não! O fogo vai consumir o cenário e acabar com a festa! ò.ó O que faremos__? ò.ó _

_--------------- OOOOO ----------_

_(Por motivos de força maior, esse off-talk teve que ser interrompido. O fogo vai consumir o cenário e os beybladers vão tentar escapar para aparecerem no próximo capítulo, intitulado "A verdadeira História", que deve aparecer no sábado, independente do resultado da primeira pergunta do James. Quanto à segunda pergunta, estamos todos muito ansiosos para saber a resposta! XDD) _

_(Voz da mãe do James mandando ele dormir porque já são 23:30 e ele ainda precisa tomar banho) _

_(James desligando o pc por causa da mãe dele, falando todo o tipo de coisa que o Franklin normalmente falaria) _

_OWARI _


	131. A verdadeira história

_(No off-talk anterior os beybladers foram pegos de suspresa quando o cenário do off-talk começou a pegar fogo no meio da festa de fantasia. O que vai acontecer agora? Será que eles vão escapar? Será que a fic vai ter que ser interrompida no penúltimo capítulo porque os personagens foram idiotas o suficiente para _se matarem _em uma festa de Halloween durante um off-talk? Ou será que as coisas vão ser difentes?) _

_(Por via das dúvidas, a mãe do James foi acorrentada e amordaçada em uma cadeira pra não interromper o off-talk dessa vez) _

**_Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair: _**_Oh, não! O fogo vai consumir o cenário e acabar com a festa! ò.ó O que faremos? ò.ó _

**_Cathy Sereia Mortífera: _**_Eu tenho uma idéia! Eu tenho uma idéia! _

_(Cathy começa a cantar e um bando de peixinhos feios e fedorentos se materializam na frente dela) _

_(Beybladers tapam o nariz porque os peixes realmente fedem) _

_(Peixes feios e fedorentos se jogam nas chamas) _

_(O fogo aumenta de tamanho com mais combustível fedorento) _

_(Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto por uma Máscara Preta encara a Cathy Sereia Mortífera com cara de quem quer fazer jus à fantasia) _

_(Fogo começa a sumir) _

_(Fogo fica azul) _

_(Fim do incêndio sem mais nem menos. O.o) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Oh! O fogo acabou! Estamos salvos! E pra variar eu não entendi como o fogo acabou... O.õ _

**_Morta-Enforcada Satsuki: _**_Dessa vez não foi só você... _

_(Todo mundo olhando pra Cathy Sereia Mortífera com olhares suspeitos) _

**_Cathy Sereia Mortífera: _**_Oh, pelo visto eu enganei vocês! XDDD O fogo acabou porque o fedor dos peixes tirou o suplemento de oxigênio ao redor do fogo. Simples, científico e nada absurdo, pra variar. u.ú _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Ah, isso não vale! Isso é um off-talk, tinha que ter sido uma explicação absurda! _

**_Lily Estrela do "Chamado": _**_Mas essa foi uma explicação absurda... não tem como fedor tirar oxigênio de nada... u.ú _

**_Coro de beybladers fantasiados: _**_Ahhh! O.O _

**_Isaac Fantasma da Ópera: _**_Então agora a gente pode continuar com a festa, né? n.n _

**_Chang, o Pé Grande: _**_Mas será que os leitores não estão ansiosos para ler o capítulo que a gente finalmente encontra o pai do Koichi e ele revela todos os planos dele e tudo mais? É o penúltimo capítulo... _

**_Emy Calculadora Quebrada: _**_A gente podia fazer uma nova enquête pra descobrir se os leitores querem encerrar o off-talk agora ou se a gente devia continuar mostrando a festa... _

**_William Realmente Bonitão: _**_(Nota do James: Bem, ISSO é assustador... o.o) Mas... Emy... se a gente fizer uma enquête... isso não significa que a gente vai ter que encerrar as coisas aqui e esperar até amanhã pra ver o resultado e continuar postando as coisas? _

**_Ann Imperatriz do Mal: _**_Não sei o que é mais assustador: ver o William bonitão ou ver ele pensando mais do que a Emy... O.O' _

**_John Servente Arrebentado da Imperatriz do Mal: _**_É uma decisão difícil... _

**_Yoshiyuki Diabinho Fofinho: _**_Gente, esse é o penúltimo capítulo sem contar o epílogo, a gente precisa fazer um grande off-talk com muita besteira e muito absurdo! XDD Mecham seus traseiros gordos! XDD A festa está chamando! XDDD _

_(Yoshiyuki cutucando as bundas dos beybladers com seu tridente de plástico vagabundo) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Isso mesmo! Vamos pra festa! (Rumiko fugindo do tridente do Yoshiyuki) _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_Rumiko, por que você não está vestindo uma roupa assustadora? O.õ (Ficando perto da Rumiko pra fugir do Yoshiyuki também) _

_(Yoshiyuki correndo pra todo o lado com uma barra de chocolate em uma mão e o tridente na outra fazendo "XDD" junto com os outros bebês que ainda se entopem de doce) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Ah, é que eu fiquei com medo das fantasias que a Nathaliya sugeriu que eu colocasse, e aí eu acabei vestindo essa roupa mesmo! n.n _

**_Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair: _**_Ela ficou com medo até da odalisca negra... u.ú _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Aquela roupa era muito escura, e tinha umas coisas estranhas penduradas com umas pontas horrorosas e que pinicavam e... _

**_Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair e Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_¬¬'' _

**_Christie Plebéia: _**_Oh, Rumiko, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? (Christie Plebéia se aproximando de Rumiko com jeito de que não vai largar tão cedo) (Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair e Jack Toshihiro Sparrow se afastam súbita e vagarosamente da Rumiko Coelhinho Fofinho) Como é que você pôde rejeitar todas as suas fantasias só porque elas eram assustadoras? Afinal, ser assustador é parte do Halloween, não é? Dessa festa horripilante, cheia de monstros, do anti-Cristo, do diabo e Deus-sabe-mais-o-que! Oh, eu já me sinto assustada somente com o fato de estar vestida como eu estou, essa roupa é ainda pior do que a que a minha estimada equipe me forçou a usar no passado! Uma plebéia, veja bem, uma plebéia! É um pesadelo assustador, Rumiko, um pesadelo assustador! E perante todo o meu sofrimento e penúria você ainda me diz que não teve coragem de se vestir de _odalisca

**_Rumiko Coelhinho Fofinho: _**_Ah... Christie... _

**_Christie Plebéia: _**_É o HORROR, Rumiko! É o HORROR! O fim da glória, do glamour e da minha reputação! É o meu pesadelo de Halloween! (Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha tentando fugir da Christie Plebéia) (Rumiko não consegue fugir da Christie Plebéia e ela continua falando, falando, falando...) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Socorro! Eu quero ajuda! Eu quero ajuda! X-x _

**_Voz da escuridão: _**_Não tema, oh _fucking_ Coelhinha Fofinha! Eu estou aqui para salvá-la! _

_(Voz da escuridão sai da escuridão e se revela) _

**_Franklin Cavaleiro de Armadura: _**_Christie, se você largar a Rumiko agora, eu vou te fazer minha acompanhante nessa festa, livrando você dessa sua _merda_ que chamam de fantasia! _

**_Christie Plebéia: _**_Oh, Franklin! Você veio, afinal, meu Cavaleiro de Armadura! Esperei você por tanto tempo...(Christie Plebéia larga a Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha pra se jogar nos braços do Franklin Cavaleiro de Armadura) Peraí... Um Cavaleiro de Armadura também não é uma fantasia assustadora... O.õ (Christie olhando pro Franklin com cara de "isso-não-é-justo") _

**_Franklin Cavaleiro de Armadura: _**_Ah, mas isso é porque eu não sou só um _Bloody _Cavaleiro de Armadura, eu sou um _Bloody _Cavaleiro _Fantasma _de Armadura... _

_(Franklin tira a máscara da armadura e revela uma caveira iluminada por luzinhas verdes e vermelhas que ninguém sabe que ficam escondidas dentro da armadura só pro efeito especial) (toca musiquinha de suspense) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_AAAARGHHH! Socorro! Socorro! Alguém fez o Franklin virar uma caveira! _

_(Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha sai correndo assustada) _

_(Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha fica correndo que nem uma barata tonta gritando "caveira do mal!" "caveira do mal!" Até bater em uma coisa muito dura e cair no chão) _

_(Rumiko olha pra coisa de derrubou ela) _

**_Len Esqueleto Cabeludo: _**_Oi, Rumiko! o/ _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_AAAAARGHHH! ESQUELETO! ESQUELETO! E AINDA POR CIMA COM CABELO! AAAARGH!!!!!1!!ONZE!!!!!!CENTOEUM!!! X-X _

_(Rumiko sai correndo de novo) _

_(Rumiko fica correndo até cair morta no meio do cenário chamuscado do off-talk) _

**_Morta-Enforcada Satsuki: _**_Oh, não! Achei que a morta da história fosse eu! _

**_Dona Alice Morte: _**_E eu achei que quem levasse as pessoas pro outro mundo era eu! XDDDD _

**_Yoshiyuki Diabinho Fofinho: _**_E eu achei que quem cuidasse das pessoas no outro mundo era eu! XDDD O que faremos agora que as leis do mundo foram quebradas? _

**_Ann Imperatriz do Mal: _**_Eu posso usar os meus poderes de soberana cruel e sem-coração para arranjar um jeito de punir a Rumiko e cuidar para que isso não aconteça mais... ò.ó _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_Ou eu posso fazer a alma da Rumiko retornar ao corpo dela e expulsar todos os demônios que por aqui existem... _

_(Beyblader olhando por Padre Mário Exorcista com cara de "meu-que-absurdo-esse-cara-tá-falando") _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_Tá, sem expulsar demônios... u.ú _

**_Beybladers:_**_/o/ _

_(Mário começa a preparar o exorcismo) _

_(David Fantasminha Camarada aparece só pra fazer cena) _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada:_**_ O que você tá fazendo, padre exorcista? O.õ _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_Estou preparando um exorcismo pra fazer a alma da Rumiko voltar pro corpo dela. o.o _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Ah... __mas exorcismo não é pra expulsar demônios? O.õ _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_É, é... mas esse é um caso especial, já que estamos em um off-talk especial... _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Claro... Claro... ¬¬''' _

_(Padre Mário Exorcista pega o corpo da Rumiko e começa o exorcismo) _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_E em nome do sagrado e de Jesus e do Deus-todo-poderoso, eu te ordeno que ENTRE! Espírito perdido que vaga pelo espaço sem destino certo, é chegada sua hora de retornar! Em nome do senhor Jesuuuuuuus... ENTRA!! ò.ó _

_(Forte clarão no cenário do off-talk) _

_(Beybladers tapam os olhos pra não ficarem cegos com o luz do exorcismo) _

_(A luz some) _

_(Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha fica sentada no chão olhando pro nada) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Oh... O que aconteceu? (Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha olha pra baixo e percebe a roupa que está usando) Mário, o que você fez? O.O Era pra eu ser o Fantasminha Camarada, não pra eu entrar no corpo da Rumiko! _

_(Beybladers ficam olhando pra Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha até cair a ficha que na verdade ele é David Fantasminha Camarada que Entrou no Corpo da Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha) _

_(E como a pessoa que escreve esse off-talk é realmente muito legal, ela vai encerrar o off-talk por aqui pra que a saga do Halloween seja concluída só no próximo capítulo! XDD) _

_(PS: As enquêtes do off-talk anterior continuam valendo! Votem no seu casal favorito e se nós devemos ou não ter um capítulo amanhã também! O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, só pra lembrar – último antes do epílogo, mas enfim... u.ú) _

* * *

CAPÍTULO CXXIII 

A VERDADEIRA HISTÓRIA

Koichi entrou na sala, seguido de perto por seu irmão e Satsuki. O local estava escuro e silencioso, não parecia haver ninguém por perto. Depois de cautelosamente avançar um pouco no interior do aposento, a porta atrás deles se fechou e as luzes finalmente acenderam, revelando quatro paredes cobertas de fotos coloridas e em preto-e-branco, a maioria retratando um grupo de seis jovens sorridentes com várias beyblades, assim como fotos da infância de Yoshiyuki, Koichi e dos demais Soldier of Russia.

- O que significa isso? – Perguntou Satsuki, se aproximando cautelosamente do líder de sua equipe enquanto observava o espaço a sua volta. – Quem são essas pessoas nas fotos? – Koichi estava pronto para responder que não sabia quando seus olhos passaram por uma foto de um casal e uma criança de cerca de dez anos de idade. O garoto entre os adultos era muito parecido com Isaac, apesar do cabelo loiro, e o casal com ele era facilmente reconhecível como sendo parte do grupo de jovens nas demais fotos espalhadas:

- Eu tenho uma teoria sobre quem eles sejam, embora não goste nada dela. – O líder dos Taichi em seguida voltou-se para o seu irmão. – Você sabe de alguma coisa, Yoshiyuki?

- Papai não me disse nada, Nii-chan, mas eu também tenho uma teoria na minha cabeça... – Respondeu o garotinho, observando cada foto com atenção.

- Essas fotos me são familiares... – O trio virou-se novamente para a porta, para encontrar o grupo de Isaac entrando por ela, Chang na frente com o russo a suas costas. – Meus pais estão nelas, como vocês já devem ter percebido.

- Seus pais? – Perguntou Ken, confuso. – Por que as fotos dos seus pais estariam aqui?

- Isso é o que todos nós gostaríamos de saber. – Mais beybladers entraram pela porta. Vladmir vinha na frente, ladeado por Ann e John. Os demais entraram aos poucos, deixando seus queixos despencarem com a decoração da sala misteriosa. – Essas fotos não estavam aqui da última vez, Hajime-sama deve estar planejando alguma coisa.

Os beybladers ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, até Erik, Alice e Christie também entrarem na sala. Quando Nathaliya, Felipe, Franklin e Luiz chegaram, a russa também reconheceu seus pais nas fotos, o que levou alguns a pensarem que talvez o último casal desconhecido a aparecer constantemente fossem os pais de Vladmir.

- Acha mesmo que eles podem ser os seus pais? – Perguntou Isaac para o colega, apontando para uma foto em que o casal misterioso, seus pais e os pais de Nathaliya pareciam avançar em cima de uma beyblade com várias ferramentas em suas mãos.

- Eu não sei, nunca vi nenhuma foto deles. – Respondeu o garoto, olhando intensamente para o jovem ao lado do pai de Isaac. Devia ter cerca de vinte anos, seu cabelo era castanho claro e chegava quase na altura dos ombros, tinha olhos azuis brilhantes e parecia muito feliz segurando uma chave de fenda enquanto olhava para a beyblade a sua frente com olhar de cobiça. A mulher ao seu lado era loira, usava Marias-chiquinhas e também parecia muito feliz ao mirar a beyblade com sua furadeira elétrica. Seu coração acelerou quando o pensamento de talvez estar vendo o rosto de seus pais pela primeira vez em treze anos ficou gravado em sua mente, mergulhando-o em uma sensação difícil de descrever: uma ansiedade misturada à felicidade; orgulho, tristeza, saudade. Não imaginava que fosse capaz de sentir tudo isso de uma vez só, e não percebeu quando uma lágrima solitária rolou por sua bochecha, caindo na sua jaqueta.

O último grupo dos beybladers, o de Rumiko, Toshihiro, Hehashiro e Lily, chegou logo depois, também se impressionando com a quantidade de fotos. Os dois Taichi foram imediatamente atraídos para onde os três Soldier of Russia estavam observando a foto de seus pais e cautelosamente se aproximaram:

- Eles se parecem com vocês! Quem são eles? – Perguntou Rumiko, aparecendo atrás de Nathaliya e assustando a garota. – São seus pais? – A japonesa estava sorrindo, olhando da foto para os beybladers com genuína curiosidade. A russa e Isaac se entreolharam antes de responder:

- Sim, são eles, mas um pouco mais novos do que eu me lembro... – Foi Nathaliya quem respondeu, enquanto Isaac concordava com a cabeça. Rumiko fez uma cara de nojo ao encarar o garoto, surpresa com todas as suas feridas.

- Eu não estou tão assustador assim, estou? – Perguntou ele à mestra de Fenki, torcendo para que seu sorriso não piorasse a situação ao invés de melhorá-la.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Foi Toshihiro quem perguntou, se intrometendo na conversa. Ken escolheu exatamente esse momento para aparecer:

- Nada demais, ele só salvou a minha vida! – Exclamou o japonês, passando um braço pelos ombros do russo em questão. – Agora nós podemos dizer que estamos quites e começar do zero, como se nunca tivéssemos nos odiado, não é verdade? – A nova pergunta foi dirigida a Isaac, e o garoto ficou extremamente corado, camuflando por algum tempo o sangue seco abaixo do olho machucado. Enquanto os dois conversavam, Toshihiro percebeu que Vladmir ainda olhava para a foto, ignorando completamente o que se passava ao redor. Um pouco hesitante, aproximou-se do garoto:

- Hey... Igorov, tá tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, cutucando de leve o antigo rival, chamando sua atenção.

- Sim, sim... – Assim que o russo virou-se para encarar o chinês, seus olhos sempre tão calmos e profundos tornaram-se visíveis, revelando um brilho diferente do que Toshihiro jamais vira, além de um rastro úmido descendo pela lateral de seu rosto. – Eu só... quero olhar pra eles o máximo que eu puder... pra não esquecer...

Toshihiro sorriu. Sua última lembrança do russo era a de sua luta algumas horas antes, e até aquele momento considerava-o seu pior rival, a pessoa que ele mais odiava. Vladmir Igorov havia atacado Len e Hehashiro, duas pessoas muito importantes para ele, e toda a vez que eles se encaravam o sentimento de revolta e o desejo por vingança cresciam dentro do chinês. Naquele momento, no entanto, ao ver tal rival sem a frieza característica e o ar de superioridade, emocionado por causa de uma coisa tão simples e mundana como uma foto, tais sentimentos negativos foram esquecidos.

- Não... esquecer? – Perguntou ele, um pouco confuso. Apesar de surpreso e impressionado com a mudança no olhar e nas atitudes do garoto, o motivo para isso tudo ainda não estava claro.

- É. – Concordou o russo, voltando a observar o casal com a chave de fenda e a furadeira elétrica. – Como eles morreram no dia em que eu nasci, essa é na verdade a primeira vez que eu vejo o rosto deles.

Toshihiro foi pego de surpresa pela resposta do garoto. Demorou algum tempo para que ele se lembrasse do dia em que eles se encontraram no aeroporto de Moscou, quando Hajime Yuy contara a todos que a equipe russa era formada por órfãos. Esse dia parecia tão distante agora que não soava estranho tê-lo esquecido. Antes que pudesse se controlar, estava com a mão no ombro do garoto, também olhando para a foto. Não queria imaginar o que seria dele se nunca tivesse conhecido seus pais ou seu irmão, sua vida seria totalmente diferente e provavelmente nada agradável. Uma onda de simpatia pelo antigo rival tomou conta dele, surpreendendo-o, e os dois ficaram naquela posição até uma voz grave e intimidadora interromper seus pensamentos:

- Oh, estou surpreso! Vocês todos conseguiram chegar aqui, pelo visto... Os traidores foram bem úteis, não é? – Todos os beyblader se voltaram na direção da voz, não realmente surpresos ao encontrar Hajime e Kino Yuy no centro da sala, encarando-os com seu ar de superioridade como se todos eles não passassem de vermes insignificantes. – Acho que agora a nossa festinha pode começar para valer...

- Nós queremos uma explicação! – A voz de Nathaliya soou firme no meio dos beyblader silenciosos, dirigindo ao seu chefe o mesmo tipo de olhar que antes reservava a Rumiko. – O que as fotos dos nossos pais estão fazendo aqui? Por que eles aparecem sempre juntos, como se fossem amigos muito íntimos e tudo mais?

- Oh, Nathaliya, Nathaliya, eu achei que você fosse um pouquinho mais inteligente do que isso... – Hajime se aproximou do lugar onde os três russos e os três Taichi estavam. – Seu pai logo teria adivinhado, afinal, o filho de um agente da KGB não tinha mais do que a obrigação de ser um gênio da matemática, da física e do raciocínio lógico, não é mesmo? Ah, eu lembro quando Sasha tentava nos pegar com seus problemas lógicos quando estávamos de folga... – O chefe dos Soldier of Russia soava nostálgico, porém o sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz, o que deixou Nathaliya ainda mais irritada.

- Você conhecia nossos pais? – Perguntou ela, refletindo os pensamentos de todos os presentes. Rumiko se afastou um pouco da garota, sentindo o calor que começava a envolvê-la.

- Conhecia? Se eu conhecia os pais de vocês? – O homem ficou um bom tempo gargalhando. Vladmir e Isaac também começaram a perder o controle, sentindo um ódio irracional pela pessoa que antes chamavam de "chefe". – Ora, eles eram os meus melhores amigos enquanto eu morava na Rússia! – Os Taichi levaram as mãos à boca, assim como muitos dos beybladers ao redor deles. Yoshiyuki, assustado desde que seu pai começara a gargalhar como um cientista louco, se escondeu entre o irmão mais velho e Satsuki, enterrando o rosto na jaqueta de Koichi. Não conhecia o lado mais insano de Hajime, e a parte dele que pertencia à criança de seis anos não estava gostando nada dele.

- Mas então...

- Na verdade, nós nos conhecemos no Japão, no final dos anos oitenta. – Hajime interrompeu o que poderia ser uma nova pergunta de Nathaliya. – Vocês já devem estar familiarizados com a história do beyblade, eu suponho, devem ter ouvido falar dos jovens russos que transformaram o _Bionic Blade_ em beyblade, não?

O raciocínio rápido de Satsuki fez com que a garota logo entendesse onde o homem queria chegar. Aparentemente, o mesmo aconteceu com os Soldier of Russia e Koichi, ao julgar por suas expressões faciais. Hajime sorriu ao perceber o efeito de suas palavras nos seus antigos subordinados.

- Não pode ser! – Exclamou a loira CDF, olhando para Koichi e deles para os Soldier of Russia. – Então esses jovens eram...

- Igor Borisov, Alexandre Leonidovich, Isaac Anatoliev, Anya Grygorievna, Katarina Olegvna e Olga Nikolayevna, exatamente, Kinomoto-chan. – Os Soldier of Russia se entreolharam ao reconhecerem os nomes de seus pais. Como ninguém contara nada a eles durante todos esses anos? Nem mesmo Isaac conhecia essa parte do passado de seus pais, havia alguma coisa estranha nessa história. – Foram esses seis jovens sonhadores que idealizaram a beyblade que todos vocês conhecessem, e por causa disso, os seis passaram cerca de um ano no Japão expondo suas idéias e ajudando a desenvolver seu novo projeto. Foi lá que eu e Daitenji-san os conhecemos e começamos nossa _doce _amizade. – A forma como o homem pronunciou a palavra "doce" deixou os russos alarmados. Estavam certos de que não gostariam nada do que ouviram dali em diante.

- Por que será que eu tenho o pressentimento de que tem algum podre seu nessa história? – Perguntou Koichi, falando pela primeira vez desde a entrada de seu pai na sala. Yoshiyuki continuava agarrado a ele, cada vez mais parecido com uma criança normal de seis anos de idade.

- Ora, ora, Koichi, o que foi agora? Não consegue acreditar que eu possa ter tido amigos um dia? – Perguntou o chefe dos Soldier of Russia, sorrindo maliciosamente. Não eram apenas os Soldier of Russia que dirigiam olhares nada amistosos a ele, praticamente todos os beybladers presentes também o faziam naquele momento. – Nós éramos sim muito amigos. Claro, Daitenji-san não andava com a gente, ele não gostava mais de mim naquela época, o idiota... Mas os outros até que gostavam dele, quando eu não estava por perto...

O líder dos Taichi lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Daitenji-san no aeroporto enquanto sua equipe ia em busca dos demais beybladers. O presidente da BBA lhe contara que eles haviam sido amigos durante os tempos da escola e que ele esperava nuca mais ter que encontrá-lo depois de se formar, porém essa não era a realidade. As peças estava se encaixando rapidamente para ele, embora houvesse ainda uma peça fundamental faltando no quebra-cabeça. Ken e David também se surpreenderam com o raciocínio rápido de suas mentes, finalmente reconhecendo as pessoas nas fotos pela parede como sendo as mesmas pessoas que posavam com Daitenji-san na foto em seu álbum, a foto que continha um "desculpem-me" na legenda.

- Quando eles voltaram para a Rússia, eu fui também, contratado para pesquisar as feras-bit e seus mistérios. – Hajime continuou falando, aproveitando-se do silêncio na sala e ignorando os olhares assassinos das crianças. – Era janeiro de 1989, Kino estava grávida e nós tínhamos grandes planos para o futuro. – Koichi sentiu seu coração acelerar. Yoshiyuki não estava mentindo quando disse que ele também nascera em Moscou, afinal. – Havia muita coisa a ser feita, muitas coisas a serem descobertas, e foi durante uma das minhas pesquisas que eu fiz a descoberta mais importante de todas, que abriria o caminho para a realização de todas as minhas ambições!

Dentro da sala, a temperatura estava começando a cair, um efeito atenuado pela tensão na atmosfera. Os Soldier of Russia mal respiravam, incapazes de acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Nathaliya e Isaac não conseguiam entender como seus pais nunca mencionaram nada disso a eles, nem nunca lhes ensinaram a lutar beyblade, se aparentemente era uma coisa da qual eles gostavam muito. O monólogo do vilão não parou:

- Uma das feras-bit que estávamos pesquisando, um pégasus, – Koichi ergueu uma sobrancelha, tinha a impressão de que sabia de que fera-bit seu pai estava falando – de repente começou a reagir de modo estranho ao que um dos meus colegas fazia. Quando dei as costas a ele, senti uma forte luz branca sendo emanada de algum lugar, e quando me virei, ele estava caído no chão, inconsciente. Eu o levei para o hospital, e pouco tempo depois ele acordou. Estava estranho, parecia hipnotizado, e de uma hora para outra começou a fazer tudo que eu queria. – Alguns beybladers soltaram exclamações exasperadas ao ouvirem o relato sobre a primeira vítima da _Operação Mente. _– Demorou um pouco para que eu percebesse que aquilo era efeito da fera-bit, mas com um pouco mais de pesquisa eu descobri o que na fera-bit que havia feito isso, e clone-a algumas vezes, esperando duplicar também esse poder.

- Duplicar? – Perguntou Vladmir, não muito certo de como sua voz havia saído de sua garganta enquanto ele imaginava não ser mais capaz de falar.

- Isso mesmo. Eu clonei Fenhir algumas vezes, visando criar um exército de feras-bit com esse poder maravilhoso para que eu pudesse tomar o controle da BBA, da KGB, da CIA, e de todas os órgãos de inteligência do mundo, assim eu poderia controlar todas as informações passadas de país a país e decidir quando começar uma guerra ou invadir o território alheio! – A voz de Hajime tornou-se mais alta e alucinante enquanto ele esbravejava os seus planos, aparentemente sem perceber. – Ao tomar o controle da informação, eu poderia ter o destino do mundo em minhas mãos, tornar-me o verdadeiro Deus absoluto, aquele que decide o destino das nações e move o poder por trás das cortinas! Esse se tornou o meu objetivo assim que criei o meu exército de clones, eu só precisava dos aliados certos para colocar meus planos em prática!

- O que... o que houve com os clones? – A voz fraca de Yoshiyuki por pouco não passou despercebida em meio às exclamações graves e alucinadas de seu pai, porém Hajime ouviu a pergunta, e retomou um pouco de sua compostura inicial ao responder:

- Não consegue imaginar, Yoshiyuki? – O homem caminhou em direção ao filho mais novo, fazendo com que Koichi se colocasse protetoramente em frente ao garotinho. – Bem, pode ser que a nova cara delas tenha te enganado, aposto que você nunca imaginou que Ceres é na verdade uma cópia alterada de Fenhir, não é?

A nova informação pegou todos os beybladers desprevenidos, a história da clonagem de monstros sagrados soava um tanto absurda. Os Soldier of Russia foram rápidos em juntar dois mais dois e logo Vladmir se pronunciou novamente:

- Isso quer dizer que o mesmo acontece com as nossas feras-bit? Como isso é possível? – Hajime Yuy sorriu novamente, voltando ao seu lugar no centro da sala. Sua mulher segurou seu braço, sorrindo também. Estava inegavelmente se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

- Exatamente, Vladmir, exatamente. Todas as suas feras-bit nasceram a partir de Fenhir. Com a ajuda de seus pais, eu consegui modificar a forma original do pégasus e dar-lhes mais poder. Como vocês já devem ter imaginado, os aliados que eu planejava recrutar eram os meus melhores amigos, afinal, eles gostavam tanto das feras-bit e seus mistérios quanto eu, e, eu imaginava, eram tão ambiciosos quanto eu.

- Não, eles jamais aceitariam, eu sei que não! – Apoiado em Ken, Isaac fechava os punhos com força para controlar a raiva crescente dentro dele. Desde que ajudara Ken, seu desagrado pelo homem que antes chamava de "chefe" crescera rapidamente, e as novas informações fizeram com que o desagrado se transformasse em ódio profundo. Considerava um insulto à memória de seus pais atribuir-lhe tais ambições.

- É, você está certo, Isaac, eles não aceitaram. Na verdade, Igor não aceitou, eu falei com ele primeiro, já que dividíamos a mesma sala... – Hajime não pareceu perturbado com a interrupção de seu antigo subordinado, lançando um olhar estranho para Vladmir ao falar do pai do garoto. – Ele se recusou a participar do meu plano de controlar o destino da humanidade por debaixo dos panos e ameaçou cortar todos os contatos comigo se eu o incomodasse sobre isso novamente. – Vladmir engoliu seco, tinha a impressão de que sabia o que estava para ouvir. – Eu não contava com isso, e percebi que, se nada fosse feito, meu amigo me denunciaria e eu estaria encrencado. Não tive escolha se não guiá-lo para a sala onde mantinha meus clones para pesquisa e torná-lo a primeira vítima proposital da _Operação Mente. _

Vladmir sentiu uma onda de ódio percorrer seu corpo, detonando seu auto-controle e sua calma eterna. Queria atacar o homem, feri-lo, matá-lo da maneira mais dolorida possível. Não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo, queria que ele parasse de falar, calasse-se para sempre para nunca mais poder mencionar o nome de seu pai. Hajime Yuy traíra seu pai, um amigo que confiava nele. Novamente viu-se pensando que confiar nas pessoas era perda de tempo, e só não atacou seu antigo chefe porque a mão de Toshihiro segurou firme seu ombro, como se ordenasse que ele não fizesse nada por enquanto, afinal o relato ainda estava longe do fim.

- Com Igor ao meu lado, mesmo que forçadamente, as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. Anya estava de licença, seu primeiro filho estava prestes a nascer, e eu vi aí a minha oportunidade de me vingar do amigo traidor. Se ele não queria me ajudar, seu filho iria. – Toshihiro teve que segurar Vladmir com as duas mãos para impedir que o russo avançasse em Hajime. – A ida à maternidade aconteceu em um dia chuvoso, propenso a acidentes. Igor, seus pais, seus sogros e sua mulher foram juntos no mesmo carro, que por minhas ordens estava fadado a sofrer um desses acidentes. Impedindo sua mulher de colocar o cinto de segurança, a vida dela foi salva, permitindo que ela, e somente ela, saísse do carro quando este afundou no rio, levando com ele o traidor e sua família. Anya conseguiu dar a luz, morrendo de exaustão logo depois. E o bebê era meu.

Toshihiro não foi mais capaz de segurar Vladmir, o russo pulou no pescoço do homem, pronto para estrangulá-lo, porém por causa da grande perda de sangue ao ajudar David, não tinha mais tanta força quanto costumava ter, e Hajime não teve dificuldades em jogá-lo contra a parede, deixando-o incapaz de se mover, em um estado de semi-consciência.

- Depois de algum tempo vivendo em minha casa, achei que era mais conveniente colocar Vladmir em um orfanato, já que estava me mudando para o Japão novamente. Contei para os administradores daquele lugar que estava passando por dificuldades financeiras, mas que em alguns anos voltaria para buscar a criança. Eles acreditaram na minha história e Vladmir foi proibido de ser adotado, apesar do interesse mostrado por vários casais em busca de uma criança. Ah, e ele não foi o único...

Foi a vez de Nathaliya ser invadida por uma onda de ódio, tinha certeza que o homem a sua frente se referia a ela, o que significava que ele também havia feito coisas horríveis com seus pais de alguma maneira. A temperatura ao redor da garota aumentou consideravelmente, afastando Ken, Isaac e Rumiko.

- O que você fez com meus pais? – Gritou ela, com os olhos em chamas. Em resposta, Hajime sorriu, sentindo o prazer de atormentar os traidores mais uma vez.

- Ah, Nathaliya, que tipo de pergunta é essa? Eu tenho certeza que a essa altura do campeonato você já sabe a resposta, não? – Hajime olhava exclusivamente para a russa, sorrindo mais à medida que ela expunha sua raiva. – Por quase seis anos eu continuei as minhas pesquisas no Japão, mantendo um olho no orfanato onde Vladmir crescia, esperando pelo dia em que eu poderia usá-lo. No fim de 1995, eu já tinha conseguido bastante informações valiosas, e decidi tentar convencer Sasha e Katarina a se juntarem a mim, como tinha feito antes com Igor. – Nathaliya soltou um grunhido raivoso, que foi ignorado pelo homem. – Claro, um casal cheio de valores e de bem com a vida como eles jamais aceitariam meus planos, ainda mais quando eles tinham uma adorável garotinha para tomar conta... Diante da recusa, eu precisei tomar providências.

Rumiko se esforçou para se aproximar de Nathaliya, mesmo com o calor ao redor dela. A japonesa sentiu seus braços queimarem quando abraçou a amiga por trás, tentando acalmá-la mesmo quando ela própria sentia seu peito doer com todas aquelas informações ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu paguei um homem para instalar uma bomba no segundo andar da casa em que a família de Sasha morava, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para tirá-los do meu caminho, e fiquei por perto para ver o que ia acontecer, escondido para que nenhum deles me reconhecesse. Fiquei preocupado quando vi meu _amigo_ sair ileso da casa com a filhinha no colo, meus planos poderiam ter falhado naquele momento, mas o idiota amava demais a mulher para deixar que ela morresse sem que ele tentasse ajudá-la. No fim, meu _querido _Sasha abandonou sua chance de continuar vivo e cuidar da filhinha para morrer abraçado à esposa amada... Patético.

Assim como Vladmir, Nathaliya também não conseguiu segurar toda a raiva acumulada, lançando-se contra seu agora inimigo. Ela tentou acertá-lo com alguns socos, porém suas tentativas mostraram-se infrutíferas, e ele logo conseguiu dominá-la, jogando-a perto de onde o russo de cabelos azulados caíra. Hajime continuou falando como se não tivesse sido interrompido:

- Depois disso, eu me instalei definitivamente na Rússia. Meu filho covarde e fraco não era mais meu problema, e eu estava preparando um substituto para ele. Minhas esperanças de conseguir um aliado de confiança voltaram-se então para Isaac e Olga, que eu sabia terem abandonado o beyblade com a morte de Igor e se mudado para uma cidadezinha no meio do nada na Sibéria, investindo na carreira de músicos.

Ken quase caiu no chão quando Isaac começou a se mexer, tentando derrubá-lo para fazer exatamente o que Vladmir e Nathaliya tentaram fazer minutos antes. O japonês teve que usar toda sua força para manter o garoto no lugar, e mesmo assim o russo não desistira de tentar avançar. Enquanto os Soldier of Russia deixam a raiva dominá-los, os demais beybladers tentavam não sucumbir ao mal-estar provocado por tantas revelações cruéis e insanas. Estavam diante de um homem que não se importava em matar seus amigos para conseguir seus objetivos, algo ainda mais imperdoável do que treinar crianças para abandonarem seus sentimentos e torná-las soldados frios e calculistas.

- Não imaginei que meu amigo pudesse realmente desistir tão facilmente do beyblade, mas em uma conversa que tivemos em Moscou durante uma de suas apresentações, ele me confessou que achava que as mortes de Igor, Anya, Sasha e Katarina tinham alguma relação com as feras-bit, por mais impossível que essa hipótese pudesse parecer. Isaac era um sujeito intuitivo, que seguia seu coração ao invés da razão, e por essa razão passara anos brigado com a família ao decidir ser pianista ao invés de cientista. Sua intuição estava novamente certa, e eu percebi que não poderia convencê-lo nunca a se juntar a mim, embora ainda pudesse usar o seu filho.

Isaac quase arrastou Ken consigo ao avançar contra Hajime Yuy, ignorando seus inúmeros ferimentos. Não se importava se acabasse sendo nocauteado no fim, se não conseguisse mais se levantar ou se ia realmente acertá-lo com seus socos. Queria impedi-lo de continuar a falar, ou pelo menos para de ouvir o resto da história. Não queria saber se seus pais haviam morrido também por culpa dele, ou pior ainda, sua culpa. Se o homem fosse falar que perseguira os dois no trem só para tê-lo ao seu lado, Isaac não queria escutar, não suportaria ouvir uma coisa assim, não depois de dois anos tentando apagar todas as memórias daquele dia sob orientação daquele homem. Por fim, Hajime reabriu todas as feridas do garoto antes de também jogá-lo contra a parede junto com seus companheiros de equipe. Yoshiyuki começou a chorar, mais assustado do que nunca, escondendo-se atrás de Koichi enquanto tentava inutilmente tapar os ouvidos.

- Pena que Isaac não deve estar ouvindo isso, mas foi exatamente por causa dele que uma bomba explodiu naquele trem. Eu já tinha Nathaliya sobre a minha custódia, do mesmo jeito que Vladmir, e nenhum dos dois poderia ser adotado enquanto eu não viesse para buscá-los. Os dois nunca desconfiaram, e por isso passaram a vida achando que não eram bons o suficiente comparados com as outras crianças, quando na verdade eram muito melhores do que elas, e todos os possíveis pais adotivos demonstravam um grande interesse neles até descobrirem que teriam que levar alguma outra criança! – Vladmir e Nathaliya, que apesar de imóveis ainda estavam conscientes, grunhiram alguma coisa ininteligível para o homem, sendo completamente ignorados por ele. – Eu chamei o Isaac pai para levar sua família a Moscou e se encontrar comigo para relembrar os velhos tempos, embora eu já soubesse que ele nunca chegaria a me ver de novo. Seu filho estava tão assustado ao me encontrar, nem sequer pergunto porque eu estava levando ele embora, coitadinho... apenas obedecia as minhas ordens. Junto com Yoshiyuki, os quatro formariam a minha equipe de aliados, e eu já sabia onde começar a atacar.

- Seu monstro! – Gritou Hehashiro, seguido por vários outros beybladers. Todos estavam muito transtornados com a história que ouviram, e os mais esquentadinhos se preparavam para lutar sem as beyblades.

- PÁRA! NINGUÉM SE MECHE! – O grito de Yoshiyuki paralisou todos os presentes, incluindo seu irmão mais velho. Com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, o pequeno gênio saiu de seu esconderijo, aproximando-se de seu pai com os olhos brilhantes mostrando claramente o quão machucado estava com tudo aquilo. – Papai, por que você fez isso? Por que você matou os seus amigos desse jeito, não... não precisava ter feito tudo isso, eu não entendo...

- Ora, Yoshiyuki, ficou com o coração mole depois da luta, foi? – Respondeu Hajime, ficando a menos de dois passos do filho menor. – Acho que eu criei você para ser o lutador perfeito, não uma criança chorona e emotiva, esse papel é do seu irmão.

- Eu... eu te ajudava antes porque achava que o que acontecia com as outras pessoas não era importante, que podíamos fazer o que quiséssemos com elas que ia ficar tudo bem, mas isso não é verdade, é? O Vladmir, a Nathaliya e o Isaac ficaram daquele jeito porque se sentiram traídos, e eu percebi que as pessoas são importantes, se não pra mim, pra outras pessoas, e a gente não pode simplesmente tirar elas do caminho como se fossem objetos. Eu não sou uma máquina perfeita, eu sou uma criança que gosta de chocolate e do Nii-chan! E eu fiz uma promessa pra Rumiko Nee-chan e eu vou cumprir a promessa porque eu tenho palavra!

- Você falou bonito, Yoshiyuki, mas como isso foi a sua declaração oficial de traição, eu temo que tenha que te punir por isso... – Hajime colocou a mão no bolso da calça enquanto todos ao redor prendiam a respiração. O único a reagir foi Koichi, que puxou o irmão para longe antes que o chicote do homem pudesse atingi-lo.

- Atacar criancinhas menores é covardia, Hajime-san. Se eu fosse você, escolhia alguém do seu tamanho pra brigar! – Koichi deixou Yoshiyuki ao lado de Satsuki antes de encarar o pai nos olhos, desafiando-o. Era cerca de uma cabeça menor do que o homem, porém essa diferença pouco lhe importava no momento. Os demais beybladers moveram-se, formando um círculo ao redor da dupla. Ninguém sabia ao certo o que fazer, como exatamente eles fariam para prender Hajime Yuy ou acabar com seus planos, por isso assumiram a posição de torcedores no confronto. Satsuki e Yoshiyuki eram os únicos que não conseguiam olhar o que estava acontecendo, permanecendo escondidos atrás dos amigos.

- Como se fosse do meu tamanho... – Desdenhou o vilão. Apesar de sua fala, os dois assumiram uma posição de ataque, e a tão esperada luta entre pai e filho começou. Tanto Hajime quando Koichi eram bons lutadores, os dois atacavam e se defendiam muito bem, pelo menos até certo ponto da luta. Ainda sofrendo os efeitos do confronto contra Yoshiyuki, o líder dos Taichi logo passou a mostrar sinais de cansaço, e seu pai aproveitou a oportunidade para ganhar a vantagem, jogando o filho contra a parede e lhe aplicando um sem-número de socos e joelhaços no peito e abdômen. Quando os ataques finalmente pararam, Koichi caiu de joelhos, com as mãos apertando uma das muitas regiões doloridas perto do estômago, arfando e com um filete de sangue escorrendo por sua boca. – Já aprendeu sua lição ou quer que eu continue? – Perguntou Hajime rindo-se do estado de seu adversário. – Você é patético, sabia? Nem mesmo meu pai foi capaz de endireitá-lo no final. É uma pena, eu estava achando que conseguiria ter uma luta descente hoje...

O chefe dos Soldier of Russia, ocupado em se gabar, não percebeu que Koichi se recuperara e preparava uma rasteira. Quando o homem caiu no chão, o líder dos Taichi estava logo em cima dele, devolvendo todos os golpes que recebera. Satsuki gritou, nervosa. O garoto estava completamente tomado pela fúria e ela não conseguia reconhecê-lo, assim como seus companheiros de equipe. Incapaz de continuar assistindo à luta, a garota saiu correndo em direção à primeira porta que viu, seguida por seus companheiros de time e Yoshiyuki. Por causa da afobação, não percebeu que estava correndo na direção oposta à que entrara.

* * *

Ao cruzar a porta, viu-se em uma outra sala completamente diferente da que estava antes. Várias telas de tv mostravam os corredores escuros e úmidos que há pouco haviam percorrido, assim como a arena do ginásio acima deles. Havia uma cadeira na frente dos monitores, e em uma área um pouco afastada, várias camas de hospital se encontravam enfileiradas organizadamente. Havia também uma espécie de tubo gigante com um líquido estranho dentro bem no centro da nova sala, cheio de fios e parafernálias eletrônicas conectados a ele. 

- Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou a garota, sem esperar que ninguém respondesse. Por causa disso, acabou se assustado ao ouvir a voz de Yoshiyuki atrás de si:

- É a sala onde o papai guarda toda a pesquisa dele. Seria daqui que nós comandaríamos a última parte da _Operação Mente_, depois que nós teríamos nos tornado campeões mundiais. Daqui nós assumiríamos o controle da BBA, e a usaríamos para atrair a atenção da CIA com uma série de acontecimentos estranhos e misteriosos, como o desaparecimento dos competidores do campeonato e sua futura aparição em lugares inusitados, recrutando mais e mais beybladers para o nosso lado. Com eles caindo na nossa isca, dominaríamos o centro de inteligência, e a partir daí, ficaríamos na sombra do mundo, controlando tudo sem chamar a atenção, de acordo com nossa vontade. Até pouco tempo atrás eu achava que esse seria um joguinho bem interessante, mas agora eu mudei de idéia, então...

- Wow, esse lugar é enorme! – Exclamou Ken, correndo até as camas e depois até o tubo gigante. – E _High Tech_ também! Isso sim é que é laboratório!

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas essa é a nossa oportunidade de ouro de começar a destruir tudo aqui e garantir que o cara mau não vai conseguir realizar os planos dele! – Takashi foi direto para a cadeira, observando as câmeras que filmavam os corredores desertos.

- Destruir? – Perguntou Rumiko, olhando para o grande espaço a sua volta como se estivesse em um campo sem fim. – Destruir com o que? – Cinco pares de olhos incrédulos encararam a garota, transmitindo uma mensagem que ela demorou a captar. Foi necessário que Toshihiro colocasse Fenku no lançador para que ela entendesse. – Ah, é, mas claro! Como é que eu poderia esquecer? – Sorrindo sem jeito, Rumiko tirou Fenki do bolso e arrumou-o no lançador arco-e-flecha.

- Eu tô nessa! – Exclamou Ken, já com Fenrochi preparado. – E eu quero destruir o tubão!

- Não, eu destruo o tubão! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, com a beyblade também bem preparada. – Foi isso aí que fez com que nós pudéssemos colocar a _Operação Mente _em prática, eu quero destruir isso pessoalmente!

- Ah, então vamos fazer isso juntos! – Ofereceu o japonês da franja incompreensível, sorrindo marotamente. Yoshiyuki sorriu também, concordando.

- Ótimo, eu dou o sinal! – Takashi subiu na cadeira grande, ficando de pé nela. – Beybladers, se preparem! Ao meu sinal, vamos detonar uma maravilha tecnológica e acabar de vez com os planos do vilão malvado antes que ele termine de lutar contra o nosso líder super-forte!

Rumiko, Toshihiro, Ken e Yoshiyuki formaram um círculo, cada um apontando sua beyblade para uma das paredes da sala. Ao sinal de Takashi, as quatro beyblades começaram a quebrar tudo que encontravam pela frente, chamando as feras-bit para juntar o fogo, a água, a terra e as bombas de chocolate à destruição. O grupo ficou apreciando o espetáculo por algum tempo até sons de um quebra-quebra diferenciado entrarem em seus ouvidos vindo do lado de fora.

* * *

A luta entre pai e filho transformara-se em um mar de beyblades tentando atacar Hajime Yuy. Koichi estava entre os lutadores, e parecia em pior estado do que quando sua equipe deixara a sala das fotos. Como consolo, seu pai também não estava tão bem, havia um corte em sua bochecha e suas roupas estavam amassadas e sujas. Tanto ele quanto sua mulher não pareciam impressionados com o ataque em massa, defendendo-se com suas próprias beyblades. 

- Estão todos aqui novamente! – Exclamou o homem, percebendo a chegada dos Taichi e de seu filho menor. – Se pensam que eu não percebi a sua saída, estão enganados. Eu vi quando vocês entraram na minha sala, e eu presumo que isso significa que ela não está mais como eu gostaria que estivesse. Tolinhos, eu não vou parar só com isso, vocês vão ver! – O sorriso de Hajime assumiu uma forma sinistra, as beyblades pararam de atacar, voltando para a mão de seus donos. – Pena para vocês, se não tivessem destruído a minha base de operações, eu teria poupado a vida de vocês, mas agora eu temo que tenha que acabar com tudo aqui e agora!

Os beybladers se entreolharam, sem entender. Saber que os Taichi conseguiram destruir a outra sala foi uma boa notícia, e eles não viam como o vilão conseguiria sair dessa situação sem se dar mal no fim. O grito de Yoshiyuki, entretanto, fez com que todos voltassem suas atenções para Hajime Yuy novamente. Havia alguma coisa em sua mão, muito semelhante a um livro velho.

- Isso que eu tenho aqui é um velho diário do meu _amigo _Daitenji-san! – Exclamou ele, erguendo o diário no ar. Como somente Koichi sabia sobre a existência de tal objeto, ninguém soube exatamente como reagir ao receber essa informação. A importância do diário foi logo esclarecida, porém. – Ele pretendia usar isso aqui para contar a vocês tudo sobre o meu passado com meus amigos e a forma como eles deixaram esse mundo, só que a versão dele conta com uma parte extra que é ele se culpando por não ter conseguido alertar seus amigos sobre a minha _verdadeira personalidade_ ou algo assim. Ah, que patético... ele pensava que se tivesse falado com Igor mais cedo ele não teria caído na minha armadilha! E fica se culpando até hoje por não ter adivinhado que eu tentaria ir atrás de Sasha e Isaac... Tolo, suas anotações são hilárias para mim, não é à toa que você foi facilmente dominado e inutilizado durante todo o torneio! Foi muito fácil deixar você e aquela sua amiguinha nojenta sem ação...

- Não xingue o Daitenji-san ou a Zanxam-sensei! – Exclamou Ayatá de repente, atirando uma de suas flechas contra o homem. Hajime não se mostrou surpreso com a atitude do indiozinho, usando o diário como escudo.

- Eu digo o que eu quiser sobre aqueles menos poderosos do que eu, seu projeto de índio. Eu usei o meu poder para impor as minhas regras neste torneio, forçar o juiz e o narrador a aceitarem os ataques _pouco convencionais_ dos meus lutadores contra seus oponentes e também para censurar qualquer notícia desagradável e crítica sobre o meu time, deixando a torcida russa sempre aos meus pés, alheia a qualquer um de meus planos! Eu sou mais poderoso do que vocês todos juntos, aceitem isso! E agora eu vou provar, destruindo todas as evidências dos meus planos para recomeçar tudo de novo e atacar quando os idiotas da BBA menos esperarem, surgindo das sombras como eu sempre fiz!

A gargalhada maligna de Hajime Yuy encheu a sala mais uma vez, fazendo com que os beybladers mais novos se encolhessem e os mais velhos assumissem uma postura ofensiva. O homem largou o diário no chão no meio da sala, tirando uma espécie de controle remoto do bolso.

- Digam adeus a suas vidas, tolos lutadores! Suas lutas terminam aqui, apreciem o inferno na Terra, porque vai ser a última coisa que vocês vão ver por aqui! – Dizendo isso, o chefe dos Soldier of Russia apertou um botão no tal controle, e o diário explodiu, espalhando fagulhas por toda a sala. As fotos logo pegaram fogo, e em menos de um minuto toda a sala ardia em chamas. Hajime e Kino Yuy desapareceram sem deixar rastros, e a maioria dos beybladers entrou em pânico ao se ver cercado pelo fogo.

- Nós vamos morrer! Não pode ser! Não pode ser verdade! É mentira, uma garota tão bonita e charmosa quanto eu não pode morrer assim! É injusto! É injusto! – Christie se agarrou em Franklin, chorando copiosamente enquanto tentava não respirar a fumaça.

- O que vai acontecer com a gente? – As quatro Girl Power se abraçaram, Elizabeth e Cathy tentando parecer calmas, apesar de sentirem suas pernas bambas e uma leve tontura. – A gente vai morrer aqui?

- Capitão, diz que a gente pode sair dessa, diz que a gente vai escapar, por favor! – Implorou Cristiano, agarrando a cintura de Felipe. O líder brasileiro olhava para seus outros companheiros sem saber muito bem o fazer exatamente, a fumaça deixava-o tonto e o impedia de pensar com clareza.

O primeiro impulso dos beybladers com feras-bit aquáticas foi chamá-las para ajudar a apagar o fogo, porém suas beyblades de plástico e metal começaram a derreter tão logo encostaram no chão por causa do calor do ambiente, o que tornou essa saída inviável. Enquanto gritos apavorados enchiam a sala aos poucos consumida pelas chamas, apenas uma entre as trinta e cinco crianças tinha alguma idéia do que fazer. Usando de seu temperamento agressivo e sua voz alta e impositiva, Nathaliya não teve dificuldades em chamar a atenção dos demais:

- Atenção, pessoal, acalmem-se e me escutem! Nós vamos sair daqui, eu sei que vamos! Eu vou desbloquear a porta, não façam nada até eu mandar, e principalmente não tentem vir atrás de mim, é perigoso! – Dizendo isso, a russa caminhou em direção ao que antes era a porta de madeira trabalhada. Em seu lugar, havia um pilar de chamas que subia por metros e se alastrava por toda a parede ao redor. Sem olhar para trás, ela simplesmente entrou dentro das chamas, desaparecendo no meio do fogo.

OWARI...


	132. FELIZ ANO NOVO!

_**Aviso dos beybladers: **O capítulo que vocês estão prestes a ler é o maior na fic até agora. Segurem as emoções e aproveitem o último capítulo de Beyblade 1 - Os Antecessores!

* * *

_

(No último capítulo, por causa de um exorcismo mal-feito pelo Padre Mário Exorcista, David Fantasminha camarada acabou entrando no corpo da Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha, e os beybladers encerraram o off-talk sem saber o que fazer. Conseguirão eles dar em encerramento descente para o último off-talk dessa fic? Ou será que tudo vai acabar em bagunça? Descubram nas próximas linhas!) 

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Ah, droga, e agora, o que eu vou fazer? Como eu vou viver daqui pra frente em um corpo que nem é meu? O que vai ser da minha reputação? Eu virei a RUMIKO! A RUMIKO! _

**_Hehashiro Lobisomem: _**_Ora, David, nem tudo está perdido, pensa bem... agora você é o personagem principal... (olhar significativo pra Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Você é um gênio, Hehashiro! Isso é verdade! Eu agora sou a estrela do show! Eu é que vou derrotar todos os vilões malvados na última luta mesmo que eu não tenha aparecido quase nada durante toda a história! Eu vou ser o cara fodão e invencível! Eu vou ficar com a fama e a fortuna do campeonato mundial! MWAHAHAHHAHAHA!! _

**_Duende Nanico Takashi: _**_É, e você vai ter que namorar o Toshihiro também... (sorrisinho sacana) _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow e Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_MAS NEM MORTO! X-X _

**_Isaac Fantasma da Ópera: _**_Erm... David, você já tá morto... n.n'' _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Ah, é... é verdade... mas esse é o espírito da coisa! n.n Literalmente... _

**_Lily Estrela de "O Chamado": _**_Eu ainda sou da opinião que a gente deveria tentar trazer a alma da verdadeira Rumiko de volta e fazer o David voltar a ser o Fantasminha Camarada, por mais que eu não goste dele como fantasma... n.n _

**_Ann Imperatriz do Mal: _**_Fora que uma busca pela alma perdida da personagem principal ia criar um grande enredo para esse último off-talk que a gente vai fazer. _

**_Kian Monstro de Lava: _**_Esse é o último off-talk? O.õ _

**_John Servente Arrebentado da Imperatriz do Mal: _**_Infelizmente sim. Ao que parece, James-sama tem algo planejado para o off-talk do epílogo que não vai envolver bobagens, uma coisa sobre a qual não podemos falar nada pra não estragar a surpresa, mas que é uma coisa que tem a ver com todos nós e é uma coisa que ele tem escrito faz anos... Ou coisa assim... o.o _

**_Ann Imperatriz do Mal: _**_Um simples servente não devia saber desse tipo de coisa! John, você será punido por isso! (Ann puxando a orelha do John enquanto corre pelo cenário do off-talk)) _

**_William Realmente Bonitão: _**_Ugh, isso deve doer... (William recuando, recuando, recuando...) _

**_Emy Calculadora Quebrada: _**_É, é verdade... A probabilidade de nós também sermos atingidos se ficarmos muito perto da Ann é de quinze em dez... O.O Devemos sair de perto... _

**_Gaby Coelho Orelhudo: _**_Quinze em Dez? Nossa, a calculadora tá quebrada mesmo... XDDD _

_(Beybladers saem de perto da Ann Imperatriz do Mal e do John Servente Arrebentado da Imperatriz do Mal) _

**_Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair: _**_Se esse vai ser mesmo o último off-talk, então todos os personagens deviam aparecer nele, não? O.õ _

**_Jun Líder de Torcida Desfigurada: _**_Acho que essa seria uma boa idéia... _

**_Carlos Sleeping Beauty: _**_Eu concórdo, méu rei... É mérrmo justo aparecermos todos agora... _

**_Ayatá Homem de Escritório: _**_Carlos, você não está vestido para o Halloween... olhando pro Carlos com olhar sugestivo) _

**_Erik Elfo Mágico: _**_Como não? Ele está vestido de mulher! Isso é assustador! É claro que é uma fantasia válida! (Erik correndo pra se esconder atrás da Dona Alice Morte) _

**_Dona Alice Morte: _**_Oh, Erik, porque tens tanto medo de um homem vestido como rapariga? XDD Carlos está tão bonito... XDD _

**_Erik Elfo Mágico: _**_Vou fingir que não ouvi isso... _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_O Ayatá também não está vestido para o Halloween! Ele só pegou a roupa do meu pai emprestada! (Apontado acusadoramente pro Ayatá) ò.ó _

**_Ayatá Homem de Escritório: _**_E isso não é assustador o suficiente pra você? O.õ (Com uma pasta cheia de folhas na mão falando em três celulares ao mesmo tempo) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_Não, esquece, é BEM assustador... O.O''' _

**_Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado: _**_Hey, Felipe, você beijaria uma gueixa aqui e agora? (Sorrisão maroto digno dos D.E.M.O.N.S.) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Papai Noel dos Infernos? (olhar desconfiado de mentiroso profissional) O.õ _

**_Duende Nanico Takashi: _**_Responde logo! Diz sim ou não... _

**_Betty, a Feia: _**_É, responde a pergunta que nós cuidamos do resto... Você beijaria uma gueixa ou não? (Sorrindo que nem o Ken e o Takashi) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_Eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando pra mim, mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito curiosa e que não tem medo do que vem pela frente, a minha resposta é SIM. u.u (Zumbi Felipe fazendo pose de fodão aristocrático) _

**_Betty, a Feia: _**_Então tá... feche os olhos e quando sentir alguma coisa contra os seus lábios, é só beijar, tá? É o nosso presente de despedida para as fãs... _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_Pelo bem do off-talk, eu vou fingir que não ouvi essa última fala... (Zumbi Felipe engole seco e fica esperando) _

_(Risadinhas por todo o cenário do off-talk) _

_(Ajudantes do Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado aparecem carregando a "gueixa" amarrada em um monte de cordas e silenciada por puro medo até o Zumbi Felipe) _

_(Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado, Duende Nanico Takashi e Betty, a Feia levam a "gueixa" até o Zumbi Felipe) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_E seja o que Deus quiser! _

_(Zumbi Felipe pega a "gueixa" e dá um daqueles beijos cinematográficos que fazem a platéia delirar) _

_(Meninas do elenco dando vivas) _

_(Meninos do elenco rindo até não poder mais) _

_- A essa altura, é provável que todo mundo já saiba quem é a "gueixa", mas se não deu pra descobrir, aqui vai a revelação... – _

_(Zumbi Felipe abre os olhos pra ver a "gueixa") _

**_Gueixa Travestida Luiz: _**_Oi... Felipe... o.o Foi bom pra você? (cara-de-pau) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_(ficando vermelho... vermelho... vermelho... e ainda segunrando a Gueixa Travestida Luiz) ERm... Erm... Erm... Erm... ERm... Erm... _

**_Ogro Feio Cristiano: _**_Ih, acho que deu curto... o.o'''' _

**_Christie Plebéia: _**_Oh, foi tão lindo! Tão lindo! Eles tinham que ter feito isso na fic mais cedo! Não podiam deixar para o último capítulo! Que horror, tanto mistério, tanta espera... e só agora eles fazem isso! Meu Deus, pra que tanta tortura? _

**_Gueixa Travestida Luiz: _**_Sabe, gente, eu me sentiria muito mais confortável sem essa fantasia apertada, sem todo esse pó na minha cara e se o Felipe parasse de me segurar como se eu fosse um saco de batatas... _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_(recuperado do transe) Oh... ah... então tá... (Solta a Gueixa Travestida Luiz no chão) _

**_Gueixa Travestida Luiz: _**_Oh, isso não foi legal, meu caro... (Não consegue se levantar por causa do kimono apertado) E que fique bem claro que eu só fiz isso por livre e espancada vontade de trinta e três entre trinta e três personagens, mais o Jamie-baka e as fãs declaradas da fic... _

**_Hehashiro Lobisomem: _**_A gente bem que podia aproveitar a iniciativa dos dois pra comer uma onda de super-beijos-entre-casais-apaixonados, o que vocês acham? _

**_Todos os casais da fic: _**_Apoiado! Apoiado! _

_(Superbeijo de cinema do Hehashiro Lobisomem na Lily Estrela de "O Chamado") _

_(Beijinho tímido da Jun Líder de Torcida Desfigurada no Len Esqueleto Cabeludo) _

_(Selinho discreto e muito rápido do William Realmente Bonitão no rosto da Emy Calculadora Quebrada) _

_(Tapa na cara do William Realmente Bonitão dado pela Emy Calculadora Quebrada) _

_(Beijo cheio de classe, glamour e grana do Franklin Bloody Cavaleiro Fantasma de Armadura na Christie Plebéia) _

_(Beijo relâmpago do Erik Elfo Mágico na Dona Alice Morte) _

_(Yoshiyuki Diabinho Fofinho empurrando o Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto por uma Máscara Preta pra cima da Morta-Enforcada Satsuki) _

_(Beijinho fofinho na bochecha da Lhana e da Momoko Ajudantes do Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado no Hikaru Ajudante do Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado – uma em cada bochecha) _

_(Jack Toshihiro Sparrow se aproximando da Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada de maneira sujestiva) _

**_Rumiko Coelhinho Fofinho que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Nem pense nisso, Toshihiro, eu NÃO sou a Rumiko! ¬¬'' _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_O que nos trás de volta à nossa missão de resgatar a alma da Rumiko que ficou perdida em algum lugar... Nós temos que sair em uma busca para encontrá-la... _

**_Marie Princesa Gorda e Maltrapilha: _**_Mas... onde é que vamos encontrá-la? O.õ E por favor, vamos terminar logo com esse Halloween, eu não me sinto nada bem sendo gorda desse jeito... u.ú (Marie Princesa Gorda e Maltrapilha ocupando três acentos do cenário do off-talk só pra acomodar sua "pequena" busanfa) _

**_Christie Plebéia: _**_(Falando com voz de quem está em transe dominado por uma entidade superior) As almas daqueles expulsos do mundo terreno por incompetência dos servos do Senhor seguirão para um lugar secreto ao qual nenhum mortal tem acesso. Aqueles que buscam essas almas estão destinados a encontrar provações e a fazerem grandes sacrifícios antes de encontrar aquilo que procuram, isso se forem afortunados o suficiente para o encontrarem... _

**_Vamp Vladmir: _**_Será que ela incorporou a Freira Puritana? O.õ _

**_Rumiko Coelhinho Fofinho que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Eu não quero saber se é uma freira ou não, eu só quero sair daqui e ser eu de novo! TT.TT Tô com saudade do meu corpinho magrelo e nanico! Y.Y _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_Então acho que isso significa que a gente vai ter que encontrar esse tal lugar secreto ao qual nenhum mortal tem acesso pra achar a alma da Rumiko, não é? _

**_Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado: _**_Oh, isso soa tão... Interessante! (Olhar do Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado brilhando estranhamente) Eu estou pronto! _

**_Duende Takashi Nanico: _**_Eu também! Eu também! _

**_Ann Imperatriz do Mal: _**_Vamos todos! É um insulto uma soberana tão importante quanto eu não poder encontrar um lugar como esse! Eu exijo os meus direitos de governante do mal! _

**_Cathy Sereia Mortífera: _**_Eu também! ò.ó Eu quero ser parte disso! Eu quero conquistar o único lugar que a gente ainda não conseguiu invadir nesse off-talk! _

**_Yoshiyuki Diabinho Fofinho: _**_Hey, não se esqueçam de mim! XDD Eu também faço parte do grupo de dominadores fofinhos, agressivos e intimidadores! XDD Vamos conquistar esse lugar também, trazer a Rumiko de volta e terminar esse off-talk em grande estilo! XDDD _

**_Ann Imperatriz do Mal e Cathy Sereia Mortífera: _**_Vamos!/o/ _

**_Morta-Enforcada Satsuki: _**_Acho que não temos outra escolha, não é? (Olhando pro Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto Por Uma Máscara Preta) _

**_Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto Por Uma Máscara Preta: _**_Na verdade, nós temos muitas escolhas, mas no momento eu acho que a mais racional delas seria ir atrás da Rumiko... _

**_Isaac Fantasma da Ópera: _**_Mais racional? Tem certeza que o capítulo passado não afetou seus neurônios, não? n.n' _

**_Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto Por Uma Máscara Preta: _**_Não. É a mais racional porque nós precisamos da Rumiko, sendo ela a personagem principal, pra poder encerrar esse off-talk e partir logo para o último capítulo... ¬¬'' _

**_Isaac Fantasma da Ópera: _**_Oh, sim... Eu entendo o que você quer dizer... n.n _

_(Bando de beybladers fantasiados para o Halloween saem andando pelo mundo do off-talk procurando por pistas do paradeiro da Rumiko) _

_(Beybladers ficam um tempão vagando por aí sem encontrar nada) _

_(Beybladers se cansam de procurar e decidem parar para descansar) _

_(Parando pra descansar, os beybladers decidem pensar sobre seus planos e percebem que, enquanto continuarem sendo mortais, não vão conseguir alcançar o lugar em que Rumiko está) _

**_Dona Alice Morte: _**_Ora, não sejam por isso! XDD Se esse é o problema, eu posso resolvê-lo! XDD _

_(Dona Alice Morte começa a brilhar) _

_(A pele da Dona Alice Morte começa a rachar que nem casulo de borboleta) _

_(A antiga pele da Dona Alice Morte cai no chão e o Espírito Feliz do Além surge fazendo "XD" pra todo mundo) _

**_Espírito Feliz do Além: _**_Ah, eu voltei! XDD Agora posso ir atrás da minha amiga no lugar secreto que mortais não podem ir! XDD Eu já volto! XDD _

_(Espírito Feliz do Além some enquanto os beybladers ficam olhando sem saber o que fazer) _

_(Beybladers ficam um tempão esperando olhando para o céu esperando o Espírito Feliz do Além voltar com a Rumiko pra encerrar o off-talk) _

_(Beybladers ficam com torcicolo de tanto olhar pro céu esperando o Espírito Feliz do Além voltar com a Rumiko) _

_(Beybladers tiram um cochilo esperando...) _

_(Espiro Feliz do Além volta com a Rumiko e vê que estão todos dormindo) _

_(Espírito Feliz do Além e Rumiko decidem que é uma boa idéia pintar caretas bizarras nas caras dos beyblader adormecidos com canetas de tintas permanentes) _

_(Espírito Feliz do Além e Rumiko ficam só esperando os beybladers acordarem para curtir o espetáculo) _

_(Horas depois...) _

**_Zumbi Felipe: _**_(com a frase "não sou mais BV" escrita na testa) Eu, hein... o que foi que houve? _

**_Hehashiro Lobisomem: _**_(De bigodinho bizarro e cicatriz intimidadora no queixo) Que horas são? O off-talk já acabou? _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_(usando batom e brinco no nariz) Rumiko... onde está a Rumiko? o.õ _

**_Rumiko: _**_Estou aqui! XDDD (Aparece na frente do Jack Toshihiro Sparrow de repente com um sorrisão gigante) _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_AAAAAhhh! __Socorro, mamãe! Um fantasma! (Se afasta rapidinho engatinhando pra trás) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Ah... O Toshihiro se assustou comigo... eu sou feia... ele não quer mais saber de mim... o que eu vou fazer agora? ç.ç snif, snif... TTTTT.TTTTT _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_Não... não, Rumiko... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... _

**_Yoshiyuki Diabinho Fofinho: _**_(Com uma carinha feliz desenhada na testa) Oba! XDDDD Agora que a Rumiko está aqui, isso significa que nós podemos finalmente fazer o último exorcismo e encerrar com chave de ouro esse último off-talk da fic! XDDDD _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_(Com uma cruz torta em cada bochecha) Tem razão, Yoshiyuki, tem razão! Eu preciso me apressar pra fazer o exorcismo e... _

**_Rumiko Coelhinho Fofinho que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_(Sem nenhum desenho bobo na cara porque a Rumiko não é burra de esculachar com ela mesma) Alto lá, meu chapa! Seu exorcismo não deu certo uma vez, eu não quero me arriscar! Quero outro exorcista! Eu exijo outro de nós pra fazer isso! _

**_Padre Mário Exorcista: _**_Mas onde é que vamos achar um outro Padre Exorcista por perto? (Olhando pros Beybladers procurando alguém de batina) _

**_Christie Plebléia: _**_Com licença, mas se a Alice pode assumir sua velha identidade no off-talk, eu também posso! _

_(Luzes envolvem a Christie Plebéia junto com um coral de igreja e cantos de passarinhos) _

_(Cai a roupa da Christie Plebéia e surge a Freira Puritana no lugar) _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Agora sim! Com o poder conferido a mim pelo nosso Senhor Deus Todo Poderoso, é meu dever executar a Sua vontade e cuidar para que, hoje, nesse momento, neste off-talk especial, a alma de nossa querida personagem principal volte ao seu lugar de direito, liberando uma outra alma inocente para seu lugar de origem longe do corpo que parasita. Eu, a Freira Puritana, declaro então que, a partir de agora, todo o caos deve se tornar ordem, e todo o profano tornar-se-á sagrado, e tudo voltará ao que deve ser. Eu evoco o nome de Nossa Santidade Suprema para pedir por essas duas almas perdidas que encontrem seus caminhos, em nome de Deus e seu representante entre os homens, eu ordeno que a confusão seja desfeita e tudo volte ao normal! Volte, Rumiko, e cumpra sua missão! _

_(Uma luz muito forte cobre a Rumiko, a Freira Puritana e a Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha que na verdade é o David Fantasminha Camarada) _

_(Beybladers se escondem da luz porque não querem ficar cegos pelo resto da vida) _

_(Luz some e todos ficam esperando pra ver se a Freira Puritana fez tudo certo ou se ela é tão incompetente quanto o Padre Mário Exorcista) _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Hey... Olha o nome que escreveram antes da minha fala! (apontando pro nome escrito em negrito) Sou eu mesmo! Sou eu mesmo! (Pulando de felicidade e puxando a Rumiko pelas bochechas) Ahaha! Agora eu tenho o meu corpo de novo! Como eu sou feliz! Como eu sou feliz! _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_(Apertando as bochechas com os olhos lacrimejando) Ai! AI! Isso dói! ç.ç _

**_David Fantasminha Camarada: _**_Oh, desculpe, eu me emocionei... _

**_Freira Puritana: _**_Oh, como é bom ver seu trabalho bem feito... (lágrimas nos olhos) _

**_Jack Toshihiro Sparrow: _**_RUMIKO! RUMIKO! (Abraça a Rumiko emocionada e dá um monte de beijinhos nela só pra deixar os outros casais com ciúmes) Oh, estava com tantas saudades de você! Foram dois off-talks sem você ao meu lado... achei que não conseguiria agüentar! _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Oh, Toshihiro, eu também senti a sua falta naquele lugar estranho cheio de criaturas loiras de cabelos encaracolados tocando harpa... o.o _

**_Carrasco Yuy com o Rosto Coberto por uma Máscara Preta: _**_Com a Rumiko de volta, eu acho que isso significa que está na hora de terminar o off-talk... _

**_Yoshiyuki Diabinho Fofinho: _**_Terminar? XDD Mas já? XDD _

**_Vamp Vladmir: _**_Os leitores estão ansiosos para ver o último capítulo, não podemos mais deixá-los esperando... u.ú _

**_Nathaliya Bruxa de Blair: _**_Rumiko, nós contamos com vocês para o encerramento! Ganbatte yo! ò.ó _

**_Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha: _**_Sim, pode deixar! _

_(Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha sobe em um palco montado especialmente pra ocasião) _

_(Rumiko Coelhinha Fofinha por alguma razão volta a usar o uniforme dos Taichi em cima do palco) _

_(Luzes de dezenas de holofotes mirados na Rumiko) _

_(Rumiko tira um papelzinho do bolso) _

_(Beybladers na expectativa do discurso da Rumiko) _

_(Rumiko limpa a garganta pra falar) _

_(Beybladers na expectativa mais ainda) _

**_Rumiko: _**_E o que eu tenho a dizer agora é... tchau! o/ _

_(Beybladers caem da cadeira) _

**_Beybladers: _**_Tchau? Tchau? O.O'''' _

**_Rumiko: _**_É, tchau! O que mais vocês esperavam que eu dissesse? O.õ _

**_Beybladers: _**_¬¬''' _

**_Ken Noel Ensangüentado e Detonado: _**_Bah, tudo isso pra nada! Eu quero destruir o mundo só por causa disso... _

**_Gueixa Travestida Luiz: _**_Eu tive que beijar o Felipe só pra ver isso? Ò.Ó Eu quero indenização por danos morais! E quero destruir o mundo também! _

_(Beybladers começam a reclamar do discurso da Rumiko e começam a querer destruir o mundo) _

_(Por alguma razão desconhecida, o mundo simplesmente se desintegra sem mais nem menos e os beybladers fantasiados ficam vagando pelo espaço) _

**_Beybladers vagando pelo espaço: _**_E OWARI!!!! XDDDDDD _

**_James: _**_E agora... O CAPÌTULO!! O.O _

_(Musiquinha de suspense) _

_(Tambores) _

_(Enrolação) _

_(E mais enrolação só pra ocupar espaço) _

_(E enfim...) _

* * *

CAPÍTULO CXXIV 

FELIZ ANO NOVO!

_- Atenção, pessoal, acalmem-se e me escutem! Nós vamos sair daqui, eu sei que vamos! Eu vou desbloquear a porta, não façam nada até eu mandar, e principalmente não tentem vir atrás de mim, é perigoso! – Dizendo isso, a russa caminhou em direção ao que antes era a porta de madeira trabalhada. Em seu lugar, havia um pilar de chamas que subia por metros e se alastrava por toda a parede ao redor. Sem olhar para trás, ela simplesmente entrou dentro das chamas, desaparecendo no meio do fogo. _

* * *

- Nathaliya! Nathaliya! – Chamou Rumiko, preocupada. Ignorando as palavras da russa, ela começou a correr em direção às chamas, sendo impedida por Vladmir. 

- Confie nela, ela sabe o que está fazendo. – Disse ele, com seu jeito calmo e tranqüilo. Ele, Isaac e Yoshiyuki não tinham dúvidas quanto às habilidades da garota em lidar com fogo, presenciaram seu treinamento especial e, apesar de terem se rebelado contra o homem que fornecera esse treinamento, tinham que admitir que ele era bem útil em uma hora como essa.

Para alívio de Rumiko, a mestra de Castil logo voltou, sem nenhuma queimadura, dizendo que a porta estava aberta e que teria que ajudar todos a atravessarem. Alguns beybladers soltaram exclamações nada agradáveis ao se imaginar entrando em uma parede de fogo, mas foram ignorados pela russa.

- Nós somos muitos, isso não vai ser fácil, mas por favor colaborem comigo e confiem em mim! – Exclamou ela, enquanto todos os demais se agrupavam na única parte da sala que ainda estava relativamente intacta. O barulho das chamas dançando ao redor deles era agoniante, a temperatura subia rapidamente e aqueles cuja altura excedia um metro e meio eram obrigados a se curvar para não ficar diretamente expostos à fumaça. – Eu vou lançar Ciesel agora, e ela vai afastar o fogo da saída, mas por pouco tempo. Se vocês não conseguem correr muito rápido, fiquem perto de alguém que consegue e deixem que ele o leve, vocês têm trinta segundos para ir o mais longe possível em um único corredor. Lembrem-se que precisamos deixar o ginásio o mais rápido possível, as chamas não são o único perigo de um incêndio. Usem suas roupas para evitar inalar fumaça e sigam o Koichi e o Yoshiyuki no caminho que eles escolherem!

A russa foi bem clara em suas instruções. Marie, Cathy, Gaby, Cristiano, Emy, Takashi, Alice e Christie se grudaram na pessoa mais próxima, no caso, Ann, John, Mário, Felipe, William, Hehashiro, Erik e Franklin, enquanto Isaac se apoiava em Ken e Vladmir e David segurava a mão de Lily, uma vez que o namorado da garota estava ocupado com o chinesinho com problemas de crescimento. Nathaliya estavam com Ciesel preparada quando Rumiko se aproximou, ainda preocupada:

- Você vai ficar pra trás? – Perguntou a japonesa, deixando seus sentimentos evidentes em seus olhos verdes brilhantes. Em contraste, os olhos da russa, de mesma cor, refletiam sua determinação e coragem.

- Eu, Vladmir e Isaac vamos ser os últimos a sair para garantir que todos nós conseguiremos fugir, não se preocupe. Eu estou em casa aqui, nada vai acontecer comigo. – Os lábios da garota formaram um sorriso tímido. – Obrigada por se preocupar, Rumiko, mas agora quem está em maior perigo é você. Quanto mais fumaça vocês respirarem, pior ficarão. Não temos muito tempo, é melhor você voltar para perto do seu namorado e se concentrar em escapar daqui, ok?

- Ok! – Rumiko também sorriu, um pouco mais aliviada, e correu até se abraçar a Toshihiro. Nathaliya estava certa, precisava se manter concentrada em escapar dali antes de mais nada. Koichi, com seu irmão em suas costas, tomou a frente do grupo. Ele e a russa trocaram um olhar significativo e a garota lançou Ciesel. Os movimentos rápidos da fênix conseguiram afastar as chamas e a saída se tornou visível para todos, e a corrida começou.

Nenhum dos beybladers olhou para trás, seguindo o líder dos Taichi enquanto atravessavam o inferno na Terra. Yoshiyuki direcionou seu irmão para um dos corredores mais largos, que permitia a um grupo consideravelmente grande pessoas andar lado a lado, e à medida que o túnel se estreitava, o garotinho passou a gritar mais e mais alto as direções, para que mesmo os últimos da fila pudesse saber que direção tomar. Quando apenas uma pessoa podia andar por vez pelos corredores, eles foram obrigados a parar de correr e dar as mãos para não se perder. Não havia mais sinal de fogo, mas a fumaça ainda os seguia, o que tornava a caminhada muito mais difícil do que deveria. Cerca de dez minutos depois, Koichi finalmente abriu o alçapão, entrando novamente no ginásio de Moscou.

* * *

Quando o grande grupo começou a se mover, Ken e Vladmir ficaram para trás, cada um apoiando um dos braços de Isaac. O garoto não conseguiria correr como os outros por causa de seus ferimentos, por mais que tentasse convencê-los do contrário. Com o sinal do vice-líder russo, o trio começou a andar o mais rápido possível, enquanto atrás deles Nathaliya continuava contendo as chamas com a ajuda de sua beyblade. Se conseguisse manter o fogo longe dos corredores até seus amigos escaparem, as chances de obterem sucesso na fuga eram maiores. Somente quando não era mais possível ouvir os passos do trio a garota recolheu sua beyblade, sentindo-se extremamente cansada, porém satisfeita consigo mesma por ajudar seus novos amigos. 

- Está difícil de respirar! – Exclamou Ken, em meio a um ataque de tosse. Vladmir e Isaac se entreolharam, preocupados. – Essa porcaria dessa fumaça...

- Talvez tenha um jeito de impedir que ela continue entrando pelo corredor, pelo menos por algum tempo! – Exclamou Isaac, olhando para Ken com seu único olho intacto. – Só que eu preciso usar Comulk...

- Não, nem pensar! Você está fraco demais, Isaac, isso pode ser perigoso! – O japonês encarou o garoto de volta, mais sério do que nunca. – É só uma fumacinha, eu posso agüentar até a gente sair daqui... – A fala de Ken foi desmentida por outro ataque de tosse, fazendo com que Vladmir parasse de andar por um momento:

- Faça o que quiser, Isaac, você é que sabe. – Com a ajuda de seu companheiro de time, o russo de cabelo verde conseguiu preparar sua beyblade, aproveitando-se do fato de Ken estar impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa enquanto tentava não cuspir seus pulmões fora.

Isaac lançou sua beyblade e o urso polar apareceu imediatamente, produzindo uma parede de gelo que tapava todo o túnel atrás deles. Essa não era uma parede comum, não derreteria por causa de um pouco de calor, o que possibilitava que a fuga continuasse sem que muito mais fumaça fosse inalada.

- Wow, bom trabalho, Isaac! – Apesar de inicialmente ser contra a idéia de deixar o russo usar sua beyblade, Ken ficou realmente impressionado com o resultado final, sentindo a diferença imediatamente. – Mas isso não vai dificultar as coisas para a Nathaliya?

- Ela pode pegar outro caminho, a fumaça não é um problema pra ela. – Respondeu Vladmir, voltando a ajudar o companheiro de equipe a caminhar. Quando o túnel começou a ficar muito estreito para os três andarem lado a lado, o grupo passou a andar de lado, reduzindo consideravelmente sua velocidade. Em uma bifurcação do túnel, acabaram encontrando Nathaliya e os quatro alcançaram juntos o alçapão, para encontrar o ginásio completamente vazio e já começando a ser invadido pelo fogo.

* * *

- Eles estão demorando muito, será que o Ken está bem? – Quando Koichi e Yoshiyuki entraram no ginásio, ainda não havia sinal de fogo, e todas as luzes estavam apagadas. Com o sol completamente sumido no horizonte, era complicado ver qualquer coisa que estivesse mais longe do que o alcance de sua mão. O líder dos Taichi logo mandou que os outros subissem e ficassem por perto, e usou o barulho dos passos e as vozes para contar os outros vinte e nove que deveriam estar com eles na fuga. Feito isso, os Taichi se aproximaram do garoto, e Toshihiro tirou do bolso uma lanterna decorada com peixinhos e algas marinhas. O chinês murmurou alguma coisa sobre "realmente foi útil o seu presente, Daitenji-san" enquanto iluminava os rostos de seus outros amigos. Nessa hora, Takashi fez a pergunta que seus amigos não gostariam de ouvir: 

- Será que o Ken-baka está bem lá em baixo?

- Ele está bem sim, Takashi, eu tenho certeza! Isaac, Vladmir e Nathaliya estão com ele, vai dar tudo certo! – Como os Taichi estavam muito ocupados pensando no companheiro de time, coube a Yoshiyuki a missão de tranqüilizá-lo.

- Espero que eles apareçam logo, a gente não vai poder ficar muito tempo aqui, vai? – Perguntou Rumiko, imaginando o que aconteceria se o fogo do subsolo de repente irrompesse na superfície como um vulcão em erupção.

- Na verdade, devíamos começar a nos mover agora. – Declarou Lily, se aproximando do grupo com Hehashiro e David. – O risco de uma explosão existe, é perigoso ficar no ginásio.

- Nós vamos ter que correr de novo? – Perguntou Takashi, apoiando suas costas em Toshihiro enquanto escorregava até o chão, parecendo cansado. – Eu não consigo mais me mover!

- Você não é o único! – Exclamou Rumiko, fazendo o mesmo do outro lado do chinês. Hehashiro sorriu ao ver a expressão contorcida do irmão mais novo.

- Hey, pessoal, vejam! – Todos voltaram sua atenção para o local de onde vinha a exclamação. Com a ajuda de sua lanterna, Toshihiro conseguiu ver Erik e Alice apontado para algum lugar nas arquibancadas que começava a rachar, liberando fumaça e deixando as chamas abaixo assustadoramente visíveis.

- _Damn it! _– Exclamou Franklin, enquanto sentia os braços de Christie apertarem seu pescoço. – Se as arquibancadas ruírem, nós estamos _fudidos! _

- Temos que sair daqui agora! – Exclamou Felipe, segurando firme a mão de um Cristiano apavorado enquanto seus olhos procuravam por uma saída.

- Mas e o Ken? – Perguntou Takashi, olhando para seus companheiros de time em busca de apoio.

- Não podemos esperar mais, Takashi. – Koichi foi o único entre os Taichi com a coragem de dar voz ao que parecia certo. – Esse lugar logo vai pegar fogo também, ou talvez pior, nós precisamos sair o quanto antes.

- E Ken está com a Nathaliya, ela vai saber o que fazer, você vai ver! – Yoshiyuki usou de seu sorriso banguela para tentar animar o chinesinho, mas Takashi estava preocupado demais para sorrir de volta. Nunca admitiria em público tudo que sentia no momento, Ken era seu melhor amigo, a outra metade da Dupla de Ouro, seu companheiro de travessura mesmo antes dos D.E.M.O.N.S. existirem. Só ficaria tranqüilo novamente quando visse o amigo na sua frente, rindo e fazendo piadas e chamando-o de Ratinho de Laboratório novamente.

Takashi, entretanto, era um contra trinta, e por mais que quisesse ficar e esperar os outros, não pode fazer nada quando o irmão mais velho de Toshihiro colocou-o em suas costas e começou a correr, seguindo Toshihiro e sua lanterna assim como todos os outros. Sair do ginásio foi mais rápido do que sair do túnel, e o grupo logo chamou os bombeiros, além de tentar contatar Daitenji-san. Quando as chamas irromperam pelas janelas de um dos lados do ginásio, o garotinho sentiu vontade de correr para lá novamente, tentar encontrar Ken e trazê-lo de volta, os braços fortes de Hehashiro sendo a única coisa que realmente o impediram. Perto dele, Rumiko e Toshihiro sentiam-se envolvidos em uma sensação parecida, surpresos por estarem tão preocupados com Nathaliya e Vladmir como com Ken. Somente quanto quatro vultos emergiram aparentemente intacto do prédio em chamas foi que os corações do trio finalmente se acalmaram.

* * *

- Ótimo, mais fogo! Eu estou começando a odiar o meu elemento! – Exclamou Ken, observando a metade do ginásio já transformada em carvão e a velocidade com que o fogo se alastrava pelo restante das arquibancadas. – Acho que vou transformar Fenrochi em um dragão da água quando tudo isso acabar! 

- O fato de você estar fazendo piadinhas significa que seu cérebro ainda não foi afetado. – Comento Isaac, encarando o garoto com um pequeno sorriso. – Não sei se isso é uma boa ou uma má notícia... – Vladmir e Nathaliya riram por algum tempo, tornando-se novamente sérios para procurar uma saída. Levando em consideração o fato de que não conseguiriam correr, precisavam se certificar de que seu caminho não seria afetado pelo fogo enquanto eles ainda estivessem dentro do ginásio. O fato de o ginásio ter quatro portões de entrada facilitou a escolha da rota adequada, permitindo que eles saíssem do lado oposto ao do fogo.

- Ken, você está legal! – O japonês de franja bagunçada quase derrubou Isaac ao ser atacado por seu diminuto companheiro de equipe, que correu até ele assim que o quarteto saiu do ginásio. Takashi abraçou a cintura de Ken, grudando como um carrapato, observado pelos russos impressionados. – Eu estava achando que vocês...

- Hey, tá achando que eu sou o que, Ratinho de Laboratório? Eu jamais deixaria o fogo me derrotar, afinal, eu sou ou não sou o mestre do fogo, hein? – Respondeu Ken, tentando manter a compostura após a surpresa inicial.

- Na verdade, a Mestra do Fogo sou eu! Ou será que esqueceu quem foi que te tirou daquele ginásio? – Nathaliya se intrometeu na conversa, ao mesmo tempo em que os outros Taichi, Hehashiro e Lily se aproximavam do grupo.

- Ah, você é uma menina! Nós ficamos como Mestre e Mestra e ninguém se incomoda! – Retrucou o japonês, fazendo seus amigos rirem.

- O que seja... mas eu ainda sou mais forte do que você! – Nathaliya e Ken começaram uma competição de olhar mais mortífero que só terminou com a chegada dos bombeiros, Daitenji-san e um mini-exército de repórteres intrometidos e pais preocupados.

A partir daí, o sentimento de alívio por terem finalmente escapado de um assustador encontro com o inferno dos vivos transformou-se em leve agonia e desespero quando a grande maioria dos beybladers tornou-se vítima de abraços apertados, sermões rigorosos, beijos emocionados e tudo mais que pais preocupados e aflitos fazem quando reencontram seus filhos desaparecidos. Aqueles que não tinham os pais por perto para serem amassados, esmagados e torturados de alguma forma foram massacrados pela horda de repórteres inquisitivos, gritando pergunta atrás de pergunta na esperança de serem ouvidos e conseguir a melhor reportagem possível. Isaac teria sido seriamente machucado se uma equipe médica não tivesse chegado bem na hora e levado-o para uma ambulância, assim como Vladmir, David, Mário e Koichi.

Foi preciso que Zanxam-sensei assumisse sua personalidade de sargentona intolerante para expulsar os repórteres e convencer os pais das crianças a deixá-las respirar novamente. Passada a confusão inicial, todos seguiram para o hospital, a fim de verificar se precisariam de algum tratamento por causa da exposição à fumaça. Ainda eram quatro horas da tarde, mas para os beybladers a sensação era de que a busca nos túneis, o confronto com Hajime Yuy e a fuga desabalada haviam levado dias, estavam todos completamente exaustos depois de tantas emoções.

* * *

- Como você está, Isaac? – Duas horas depois, Ken entrava silenciosamente no quarto do russo, seguido por seus pais e irmãos. Depois de receber o tratamento adequado para liberar as toxinas de seus pulmões, o japonês contara a sua família tudo que acontecera desde o momento em que "acordara" no túnel, deixando Shinko e Kyoko Urashima curiosos para conhecer o garoto que ajudara tanto seu filho. Isaac estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro em russo com um tapa-olho gigante tapando sua ferida e a perna enfaixada levantada sobre uma pilha de almofadas. Suas outras feridas não eram visíveis por causa de suas roupas, mas provavelmente o corte no braço e nas costas também estavam enfaixados, fechados com a ajuda de alguns pontos. 

- Eu estou bem, Ken, obrigado por perguntar. – O russo largou o livro na mesa de cabeceira, encarando seus visitantes. Conhecia os outros Urashima apenas de vista, não sabia nada sobre eles a não ser que eram a família de seu rival, por isso não conseguiu controlar um olhar curioso em direção a eles. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Ken começou as apresentações:

- Oh, deixa eu apresentar vocês! Esse aqui é o meu pai, Shinko Urashima! – O garoto se aproximou de seu pai, balançando a mão do homem no ar para fazê-lo acenar. – Ele é médico, muito ocupado, nunca está em casa, mas eu adoro ele mesmo assim! – Isaac sorriu, lembrando-se de como costumava provocar seu pai por causa de suas viagens para tocar em outros lugares. As apresentações continuaram. – Essa é minha mãe, Kyoko Urashima, uma advogada tão ocupada quanto meu pai, também sempre ausente, sem tempo pra mim, mas ainda assim uma grande mãe! – Kyoko acariciou os cabelos bagunçados do filho quando este se aproximou, e novamente Isaac se lembrou de sua família, percebendo as semelhanças entre Isaac e Olga e Shinko e Kyoko. As atenções de Ken se voltaram para as duas criaturas idênticas que o rodeavam, visivelmente ansiosos. – E esses aqui são...

- Nikyo e Mikyo Urashima, os gêmeos mais unidos do oriente, prazer em conhecer! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, cada um correndo para um dos lados da cama do russo.

- Prazer em conhecer vocês também. – Isaac apertou as mãos do garoto, impressionado com a sincronia de seus movimentos. – Eu sou Isaac Isaakov.

- Meu antigo pior rival, o cara que nasceu no mesmo dia que eu e que agora é um grande amigo do seu irmão mais velho! – Completou Ken, também se aproximando do garoto pelo lado oposto ao do tapa-olho. – Eu contei pra eles o que aconteceu, e eles ficaram ansiosos pra te conhecer.

- Na verdade, tem uma outra coisa que eu queria perguntar também, Isaac-kun... – A mãe de Ken interrompeu o filho mais velho, cautelosamente se aproximando da cama do russo. – Ken me contou que você foi adotado por Hajime Yuy quando seus pais morreram, mas agora que ele foi oficialmente denunciado para a polícia...

- Ele o que? – Perguntou o russo, impulsionando o corpo para frente com o choque. Como fora afastado dos demais assim que entrara no hospital para tratar suas feridas, não sabia de nada do que havia acontecido nas últimas duas horas.

- Nós o denunciamos para a polícia russa. – Respondeu a mulher, assumindo o seu lado de advogada séria e respeitada. – O incêndio no ginásio já foi controlado, porém tudo que havia em seu subterrâneo foi destruído. Foi uma sorte nossa o amigo de vocês ter sido esperto o suficiente para trazer um gravador para assistir à final do campeonato e ter tido a presença de espírito de ter gravado toda a confissão do presidente da BBA russa, isso permitiu que nós montássemos uma denúncia forte e consistente contra ele.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Isaac novamente. Ele não fazia idéia de que alguém tinha um gravador durante a final, nem poderia imaginar quem seria.

- Não é incrível? – Foi Ken quem respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Eu também não acreditei quando me falaram, mas o Mário realmente levou um gravador para ver a final, ele falou que teve a sensação de que alguma coisa assim seria útil quando estava se vestindo para ir. Ele gravou absolutamente _tudo _que o Hajime-teme disse, tudo mesmo, incluindo a parte sobre os seus pais!

- Agora ele é oficialmente um foragido, assim como sua esposa. – Completou Kyoko, fazendo o olho de Isaac aumentar consideravelmente de tamanho. – E isso vai inevitavelmente trazer grandes mudanças na vida de vocês, Soldier of Russia.

- A gente vai ter que ir para um orfanato? – Perguntou o russo, lembrando-se dos relatos assustadores de Vladmir e Nathaliya sobre esse tipo de lugar e sentindo seu coração acelerar com o pensamento de ter que viver em um lugar desses.

- Essa é com certeza uma solução. – Respondeu a advogada, percebendo a preocupação no rosto do garoto. – Provavelmente é a mais óbvia, mas não é a única...

* * *

Jiroh e Yan Urameshi não desgrudaram de seus filhos desde o reencontro na frente do ginásio em chamas, nem mesmo quando os dois foram examinados para ver o quão afetados seus pulmões haviam sido pela fumaça inalada. Duas horas depois, os quatro estavam frente a frente com Vladmir enquanto o garoto recebia o sangue necessário para repor aquele que doara a David no túnel. Aos poucos o rosto do russo deixava de ser pálido e ganhava um pouco de cor, e ele sentia-se mais forte e animado. 

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o russo assim que viu o quarteto se aproximando.

- Viemos te ver, ora! Ficamos preocupados porque você parecia muito mais pálido do que o normal. – Respondeu Toshihiro, sorrindo. – E antes que você pergunte, eu não te odeio nem nada do tipo, viu? E também não estou em busca de vingança se aproveitando do estado fragilizado do meu rival. – Hehashiro também riu. Ele e Toshihiro estavam ao lado do russo enquanto os adultos permaneciam afastados.

- O mesmo aqui! – Exclamou o Urameshi mais velho, indicando que as palavras de Toshihiro também serviam para ele. – É verdade que a gente te achava um cretino-_filho-da-puta_-metido-e-almofadinhas antes, mas depois do que aconteceu lá embaixo, bem... talvez você não tenha culpa de ter ido parar nessa bagunça toda...

- Vocês... – Vladmir abandonara sua calma aparente para demonstrar todo o seu espanto com a situação. Não esperava que as duas pessoas que mais o odiavam pudessem de repente dizer-lhe que ele estava isento de toda a culpa por seus horrores passados. – Eu acho que eu tenho que pedir desculpas pra vocês todos, eu acho que sou sim culpado pelo que eu fiz a vocês, afinal, eu era o vice-líder dos Soldier of Russia e sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e...

- Hey, não vamos mais ficar remoendo o passado, pode ser? – Convidou Toshihiro, estendendo uma mão indicando que o russo deveria apertá-la. – Vamos começar de novo, como se essas coisas nunca tivessem acontecido e nós estivéssemos nos encontrando pela primeira vez, o que acha? – Os dois irmãos exibiam iguais sorrisos sinceros, ansiosos pela resposta do garoto. Vladmir refletiu por alguns segundos, não tinha certeza se conseguiria esquecer com tanta facilidade que sua fera-bit foi a que mais causara danos físicos aos beybladers durante a luta, que ela explodira as beyblades de Len e Toshihiro e que Hehashiro tentara atacá-lo antes mesmo de sua luta terminar, porém precisava tentar, já que os dois pareciam sinceros em seu pedido.

- Pode ser. – O russo apertou a mão do chinês, e os três sorriram, visualizando um novo começo em sua relação.

* * *

- Hum... Nathaliya... você pode vir aqui um pouquinho? – A russa se virou ao ouvir a voz da japonesa de cabelos castanhos chamando-a. Estava pensando em ir visitar Isaac e Vladmir, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão ansiosa no rosto de Rumiko. 

- O que foi? – Perguntou ela, se aproximando da garota.

- Tem uma pessoa que eu quero te apresentar! – Respondeu ela, pegando a russa pela mão e arrastando-a até a recepção do hospital, onde seus pais estavam sentados em um canto afastado. Hikaru dormia no colo de sua mãe, mas abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a voz de sua irmã mais velha se aproximando. Nathaliya parou um pouco distante dos pais da japonesa, e observou enquanto ela tirava o bebê de sua posição confortável no colo de Sazuke e erguia-o no ar desajeitadamente. Seus instintos de criança que crescera em um orfanato falaram mais alto que sua racionalidade, e ela logo estava ao lado de Rumiko lhe ensinando como pegar um bebê sem quebrá-lo ao meio.

- ... E você tem que apoiar a cabecinha dele, porque ele ainda não consegue mantê-la firme sozinho! – Exclamou ela, terminando a lição. Hikaru estava em seus braços e sorria, deixando sua gengiva sem dentes à mostra.

- Você parece ter prática em pegar bebês, Nathaliya-chan. – Comentou Sazuke, se levantando e se aproximando das meninas. Ela olhou da russa para Hikaru e sorriu ao vê-lo tão confortável. – E me parece que o Hikaru-chan gostou de você, não é verdade? – Nathaliya corou, não muito certa do que responder. Hikaru fez alguns sons estranhos, como se tentasse dizer que concordava com sua mãe, e Rumiko sorriu também, abraçando a russa.

- Ah, você é muito mais jeitosa do que eu! Eu acho que o Hikaru ia adorar ter você por perto pra protegê-lo de sua irmã desajeitada... Eu vou acabar matando meu irmãozinho um dia... – Foi a vez de Nathaliya rir.

- Eu não duvido. Você realmente precisa de umas aulas de como cuidar de uma criança... Quer que eu seja sua professora? – O rosto de Rumiko se iluminou. Enquanto fazia planos e mais planos para o que as duas fariam com o pobre Hikaru nos próximos dias, Nathaliya não pode deixar se impressionar com a repentina empolgação da garota, o jeito com que seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais e mais a cada exclamação e o sorriso que apagava todas as suas preocupações. Enquanto ouvia Rumiko falar, segurando Hikaru em seu colo, as preocupações sobre seu futuro sem Hajime Yuy e a ansiedade sobre como seriam as coisas dali para frente com os demais beybladers eram facilmente jogadas para um canto obscuro de sua mente, ignoradas enquanto aquela conversa durasse.

- E aí... e aí... já imaginou se você fosse a minha irmã? – A pergunta de Rumiko tirou Nathaliya de seus devaneios, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Sua... sua irmã? – Perguntou ela, sem entender.

- É, a minha irmã! Não seria legal? – Um _flash _de pensamento fez Nathaliya voltar a sorrir. Quem sabe as soluções para os seus problemas não estivessem mais próximas do que ela imaginava?

* * *

Longe dos Taichi e dos Soldier of Russia, David e Lily aguardavam em uma sala de espera diferente, em outra sessão do hospital, a preocupação evidente em suas faces. A adolescente tentava se acalmar lendo uma revista com reportagens em inglês e russo, mas seus olhos não se moviam, seus pensamentos levando a melhor sobre ela, enquanto David ao seu lado encarava os joelhos, nervoso demais para fazer qualquer piada. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Mário, não tinha certeza se poderia voltar a encarar o amigo nos olhos. 

Assim que o grupo chegou no hospital, David foi levado para fazer um _check-up _ e tomar uma dose de medicação enquanto seu colega fotógrafo era encaminhado para um laboratório para fazer o teste de contaminação por HIV. O mestre de Hafe tentou tranqüilizar seu time dizendo que não tinha medo do resultado e que o único a ser culpado pelo descuido no túnel era ele mesmo, porém nenhum deles se acalmou realmente depois disso. A ansiedade em David crescia com as horas, seu pior pesadelo estava acontecendo de verdade, e ele nem ao menos se lembrava de como tudo havia acontecido. Tudo que sabia era que Mário havia encostado em sua ferida para estacar o sangramento abundante, e que com isso arriscara ser contaminado pelo vírus que vivia com ele por quase uma década e que tanto mudara sua personalidade. Sempre tomava as precauções necessárias para que nenhum de seus amigos entrasse em contato com seu sangue, e mesmo assim estava ali, naquela sala, esperando seu amigo sair e lhe contar que, assim como ele, ou _por causa dele_, estava doente, com sua vida encurtada consideravelmente. Não via como Mário poderia se salvar da contaminação, o sangue seco em sua mão permanecera ali por horas, mais do que suficiente para o vírus entrar em seu sangue. Absorto em seus pensamentos, David não ouviu quando a porta se abriu e Mário passou por ela, com uma expressão difícil de interpretar.

- David! David! – Chamou ele, chacoalhando o amigo pelos ombros. Quando o mestre de Neefe ergueu os olhos, viu Lily abraçada ao colega com os olhos cheios d'água, o que para ele confirmava suas suspeitas. Ao olhar para Mário, porém, suas idéias ficaram um pouco confusas, já que o garoto estava sorrindo e não parecia brabo com ele ou a ponto de querer fazer churrasquinho de David. – Adivinha, o teste deu negativo!

Demorou cerca de dois segundos para David absorver inteiramente o significado das palavras de seu amigo, porém assim que o fez qualquer traço do adolescente preocupado, ansioso e silencioso sumiu, dando lugar para a verdadeira personalidade de David Dubiaku, o Crap, que passou a liderar a comemoração, arrastando seus dois companheiros para onde Hehashiro estaria para que os The Strongest pudessem comemorar todos juntos, não só a boa notícia de Mário, como também o fim de toda a confusão com Hajime Yuy e os Soldier of Russia e o fato de que o irmão menor do líder da equipe era um campeão mundial. Claro, eles também poderiam comemorar só por comemorar, já que para o mestre de Neefe comemorações e outras demonstrações de alegria não precisavam de um motivo para acontecerem.

* * *

Eram oito horas da noite, as famílias dos Taichi, Daitenji-san, Zanxam-sensei e os Soldier of Russia estavam reunidos no quarto de Isaac para discutir um assunto muito importante que poderia mudar o futuro dos russos. A idéia partira da mãe de Ken, graças aos seus conhecimentos sobre as leis do Japão e da Rússia sobre processos de adoção internacional, e se os pais dos Taichi concordassem em abrigar mais uma criança sobre seu teto, ela poderia logo entrar com o pedido para que antes que fosse obrigada a voltar para casa já tivesse uma nova família para os três órfãos. 

- E essa é a minha proposta. – A mulher terminou de se explicar, dando uma piscadela significativa para seu filho mais velho. – Desde que Ken voltou para mim eu pude perceber uma mudança significativa em sua personalidade, e me impressionei com os laços que ele criou com Isaac-kun em um espaço tão curto de tempo. Acho que isso não é algo que nós podemos ignorar, e tenho certeza que o mesmo aconteceu com Rumiko-chan e Toshihiro-kun a respeito de Nathaliya-chan e Vladmir-kun, podem me corrigir se eu estiver errada.

- É verdade! – Exclamou Rumiko, levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentada com Hikaru no colo. Nathaliya e Sazuke fecharam os olhos ao imaginar a possibilidade de um novo acidente com o bebê, porém para seu alívio nada aconteceu. – Antes de hoje eu não podia imaginar uma coisa dessas acontecendo, mas é verdade! Eu gosto muito da Nathaliya e o Hikaru também! É meio estranho dizer o que eu sinto por ela, mas é algo diferente do que o que eu sinto pela Satsuki, pelo Ken ou pelo Takashi, por exemplo.

- Rumiko... – A russa tentou dizer alguma coisa, porém a mestra de Fenki a interrompeu, voltando a se sentar e a colocar Hikaru em uma posição segura.

- Fora que vai ser muito bom pro Hikaru ter uma irmã que realmente sabe lidar com bebês, porque, francamente, eu não acho que ele esteja muito seguro quando eu estou por perto... – Todos os presentes riram, e quando a sala ficou silenciosa novamente, Toshihiro achou que era a sua vez de falar:

- Eu também... Eu também acharia difícil acreditar no que eu vou dizer se nós estivéssemos nos preparando para lutar na final do campeonato, mas eu também gosto da idéia de passar a considerar o Vladmir como um irmão, me parece... lógico... de alguma maneira estranha e meio absurda, o que não torna esse sentimento menos verdadeiro. Eu fiquei surpreso quando Urashima-san me falou sobre isso, e aposto que todo mundo ficou assim também, mas eu concordo com cada palavra que ela disse. – Foi a vez de Vladmir tentar dizer alguma coisa, porém Hehashiro o interrompeu, dando-lhe algumas palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas.

- Eu também gostei da idéia! Isso me deixa não com um, mas com dois irmãos mais novos pra incomodar, isso não é ótimo? Minha vida seria perfeita! – Mais risos. Hehashiro fez cara de quem está pensando muito sério e depois acrescentou: – Ah, não, espera um pouco, eu preciso que a Lily venha morar comigo antes da minha vida ser realmente perfeita!

Depois que as crianças expressaram sua opinião sobre o assunto, foi a vez dos adultos se manifestarem. Yukio Yuy foi o primeiro a falar, apoiando a idéia, uma vez que ele também deveria assumir a guarda de um dos Soldier of Russia. Enquanto seu avô falava, Yoshiyuki acomodava-se no colo de seu irmão mais velho, visivelmente satisfeito com a situação. Seu sorriso com dentes faltando só não era maior porque seus lábios não eram de borracha. Keiko e os pais de Satsuki, apesar de não estarem diretamente envolvidos no possível processo de adoção, também acharam a idéia interessante, oferecendo-se para ajudar no que fosse necessário. Os Higurashi e os Urameshi escutaram todos com atenção, e quando chegou a sua hora de tomar uma decisão, os olhares suplicantes de seus filhos foram os que mais pesaram na escolha:

- Bem, nós mal nos acostumamos com o nosso novo bebê nas nossas vidas... – Começou Takao, olhando de Rumiko para Nathaliya. – Mas acho que podemos arranjar espaço para mais uma criança na família. – As duas meninas se abraçaram, gritando coisas ininteligíveis para quem não era uma menina de quase treze anos de idade. Rumiko em seguida deixou Hikaru com Nathaliya e abraçou seu pai e sua mãe, mandando que a russa fizesse o mesmo logo depois.

- Eu não sei se a nossa casa, fisicamente falando, tem espaço suficiente para três adolescentes ao invés de um... – Toshihiro lançou um olhar preocupado para o pai, pronto para começar um sermão se fosse necessário. – Mas isso não deve ser nenhum problema grave, vamos resolver isso nem que eu tenha que virar marceneiro! – Foi a vez dos irmãos Urameshi festejarem, agradecendo seus pais um sem-número de vezes. Provavelmente por causa de sua natureza tímida, Vladmir apenas sorriu ao observar seus antigos inimigos comemorando porque passariam a conviver todos os dias com ele. A estranheza dessa situação anda o incomodava de alguma maneira, porém ele precisava mencionar isso no meio de tantas comemorações, afinal, na melhor das hipóteses, ele estaria livre do orfanato e do homem que o colocara lá.

- Se me permitem dizer alguma coisa... – As comemorações pararam abruptamente quando Daitenji-san pediu a palavra. Rumiko, Nathaliya, Toshihiro e Hehashiro voltaram a se sentar para ouvi-lo. – Obrigado... – Ele agradeceu o silêncio antes de continuar. – Eu acho, eu acho que falo a verdade quando digo que meus amigos gostariam de ver vocês três felizes desse jeito, ao lado de seus novos amigos com uma nova família capaz de lhes dar todo o amor e o carinho que vocês precisam... – Se o presidente da BBA tinha algo mais a dizer, as pesadas lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto o impediram. Os russos sorriram levemente ao lembrar que Daitenji-san conhecia seus pais e provavelmente tinha boas recordações deles. Ele provavelmente estava certo, e foram as suas palavras que apagaram qualquer dúvida que ainda poderia existir sobre o compromisso assumido pelas pessoas presentes naquela sala. Conseguir uma adoção internacional não era algo simples que poderia ser feito da noite para o dia, porém agora que a decisão estava tomada, nada os faria voltar atrás.

* * *

Onze da noite, uma multidão se dirigia à Praça Vermelha, no centro de Moscou, para assistir ao espetáculo que marcaria o início do novo ano. No meio de toda essa gente, os beybladers e sua família aproveitavam a última hora de 2003 para conversar, discutir e relembrar todos os acontecimentos marcantes do ano que estava terminando. Depois de muita conversa e alguns formulários assinados, até mesmo Isaac conseguiu deixar o hospital – em uma cadeira de rodas – para acompanhar a festa. Daitenji-san reservara um espaço só para eles no meio da praça, cercado por uma corda de segurança e alguns seguranças corpulentos de terno e óculos escuros, e foi para lá que todos se dirigiram e se acomodaram em pequenos grupos para aguardar o espetáculo. 

- Hey, pessoal, eu já volto, quero registrar tudo o que os outros estão fazendo para esperar os fogos, ok? – Mal os The Strongest decidiram onde ficar, Mário se despediu dos amigos com sua câmera de vídeo na mão, pronto para filmar seus amigos.

- Espera aí, eu também quero ir! – Exclamou David, que por causa da absurda quantidade de casacos que Lily enfiara em seu corpo não conseguia correr com a desenvoltura normal de um ser humano, assemelhando-se a um sino de igreja particularmente pesado com duas perninhas minúsculas tentando se erguer do chão. – Você não pode filmar nada sem o seu repórter, lembra?

Hehashiro e Lily trocaram um olhar cheio de significado ao perceber que estavam sozinhos sem os companheiros de time. Os pais de Lily, David e Mário estavam tomando champanhe em algum lugar afastado enquanto Jason, Uuken, Latifa, Hakkin e Sharifa brincavam por perto, também vestindo casacos demais para fazer qualquer coisa que demandasse uma grande variedade de movimentos, e os pais de Hehashiro estavam com Toshihiro em algum lugar bem longe deles.

- Finalmente nós podemos realmente comemorar que estamos juntos de novo sem nenhuma outra preocupação, não é? – Lily abraçou o namorado, sentindo o calor do corpo do jovem aquecê-la mais do que qualquer casaco. Mesmo com o frio da Moscou noturna, Hehashiro usava apenas um kimono festivo, algo que deixava Lily impressionada.

- É verdade, ainda não consigo acreditar que tudo acabou. – Concordou o chinês, beijando a testa da namorada delicadamente. – O dia de hoje pareceu tão longo! Aquele túnel, o meu irmãozinho campeão, as coisas horríveis que aquele homem disse, o fogo, o hospital, Mário e David a salvo e eu ganhando um novo irmãozinho pra encerrar com chave de ouro! Não consigo lembrar de nenhum outro dia tão movimentado na minha vida...

- Pelo menos agora não precisamos nos preocupar com mais nada pela próxima semana, enquanto estivermos ainda juntos... – A morena começou a brincar com o rabo de cavalo do namorado, mais ou menos como Rumiko fazia com a trança de Toshihiro.

- Lily, eu tenho uma proposta para te fazer sobre isso. – A jovem parou tudo que estava fazendo, deixando seus dedos presos no meio do cabeço bagunçado de Hehashiro ao perceber o tom anormalmente sério em sua voz. Assumindo que o silêncio na namorada era um sinal para ele continuar falando, o líder dos The Strongest assim o fez. – Quando eu estava lutando contra o Vladmir, e depois quando você me acordou naquele túnel, sem falar naquela vez na véspera da luta... – O rosto de ambos adquiriu um fraco tom avermelhado com essa última lembrança – eu percebi que eu te amo demais para me separar de você de novo. Eu não quero viver mais longe de você, Lily, eu não consigo... Eu sei que eu devia ter um tipo de anel ou coisa assim agora, mas devido a algumas circunstâncias desagradáveis eu não tive tempo de comprar... Por favor, Lily, em morar comigo lá em Xigaze, eu não sei o que fazer sem você por perto!

Hehashiro não esperou por uma resposta para beijar apaixonadamente a namorada, como se quisesse dar ainda mais veracidade às suas palavras. Quando os dois se separaram, Lily permaneceu em silêncio, pensando no que poderia responder. Aos dezessete anos, por mais que amasse Hehashiro e se sentisse vazia por dentro sem sua companhia, ainda se considerava muito nova para ter uma casa só sua, longe de seu pai, ainda mais em um país estranho com uma linguagem totalmente diferente de todas que conhecia. Finalmente decidida sobre qual seria sua resposta, não teve coragem de encarar o namorado ao responder:

- Hehashiro... eu sei como você se sente, eu me sinto assim também, também quero ficar junto de você pra sempre e não desgrudar um minuto, mas eu ainda tenho dezessete anos, e você tem dezoito, somos muito novos pra esse tipo de coisa, pra assumir tantas responsabilidades de uma vez só... Não sei se eu consigo.

- Mas então... mas então... Que tal se a gente esperasse... esperasse até você fazer dezoito anos também, hein? O que acha? A gente pode arrumar uma casa perto da casa dos meus pais, assim eles podem nos ajudar e nós não vamos ficar completamente sozinhos e... – O líder dos The Strongest não ficou exatamente desapontado com a resposta, ele já imaginava que a _senhorita racional_ dissesse uma coisa dessas, por isso tinha um plano B em mente. Para sua felicidade, Lily pareceu considerar essa segunda proposta, e quando voltou a falar, estava encarando-o nos olhos.

- Como é que você sempre consegue me convencer das coisas mais absurdas, hein, Hehashiro?

Nos minutos seguintes, o casal estaria ocupado demais trocando carícias para se preocupar com o que se passava ao seu redor.

* * *

As primeiras vítimas da câmera indiscreta de Mário e David foram as Girl Power. Quando os garotos se aproximaram, encontraram Gaby fazendo uma série de movimentos incompreensíveis com suas mãos, enquanto Elizabeth, Cathy, Marie e Dennis tentavam imitá-la. A alguns metros de distância, Daniel flertava com uma garota russa que parecia completamente derretida pelo charme do irmão de Cathy. 

- Hey, podemos participar da brincadeira também? – Perguntou David, se aproximando do grupo de repente e assustando a mestra de Irl. – O que é isso, aula de mensagem em código?

- Não, eu estou ensinando eles a se comunicar no alfabeto de surdos-mudos! – Respondeu Gaby, movendo suas mãos enquanto falava.

- Nós queremos aprender a dizer "feliz ano novo" pra poder cumprimentar todo mundo depois dos fogos sem ninguém entender! – Completou Dennis, empolgado. A excitação das crianças rapidamente contaminou David, e logo ele também estava tentando aprender os gestos rápidos e aparentemente sem sentido enquanto Mário filmava o grupo, com a impressão de que estava entendendo melhor do que eles e, caso não tivesse que manter as mãos na câmera, teria muito mais sucesso do que o colega reproduzindo os movimentos da canadense.

-Eu mal posso esperar para a gente voltar para casa! – Exclamou Marie, casualmente, olhando para Dennis. Gaby estava falando com seus pais, aproveitando-se que seus "alunos" pediram uma folga para absorver as informações recém-adquiridas, o que permitiu a eles começarem uma conversa com diálogos falados.

- Por que isso, Marie, você não está gostando de ficar na Rússia com todas nós? – Perguntou Elizabeth, estranhando a postura da amiga. Foi Dennis quem respondeu a pergunta da líder das meninas:

- Não é isso! É que a mamãe concordou em ficar um tempo na casa do papai, o que significa que a gente vai voltar a viver como a gente vivia antes da minha irmãzinha se mudar, e isso vai ser tão legal! Eu mal posso esperar!

**- **Eles nos contaram no hospital, as enfermeiras brigaram com a gente porque a gente ficou gritando... – Marie e Dennis tinham o mesmo sorriso maroto no rosto, mais uma vez deixando sua semelhança física muito óbvia.

- Isso é tão legal! – Exclamou Cathy, sorrindo também ao ver a felicidade dos irmãos. – Vocês com certeza são mais sortudos do que eu, que vou ficar indefinidamente com o mala do meu irmão dando em cima de todas as garotas que existem...

- Ah, mas ele é tão bonito, Catherine, não sei porque você reclama tanto dele... – Provocou Elizabeth, sabendo que sua melhor amiga ficaria terrivelmente irritada e esperando para ver o que ela faria com essa irritação. Não demorou muito para que Mário tivesse que entortar seu pescoço para filmar a perseguição que se seguiu.

* * *

Tentando seguir as duas Girl Power, Mário e David esbarraram nos Brasil Blade, que aguardavam a virada do ano observando a habilidade de Felipe e Luiz com a bola no pé. Os dois estavam em uma espécie de concurso de embaixadinhas, para ver quem conseguia fazer mais delas sem deixar a bola cair no chão. Cristiano contava as de Felipe – já estava no número 532 – e Ayatá, as de Luiz – no 478 – enquanto Carlos consultava o cronômetro de seu relógio. O aspirante a fotógrafo ficou cerca de cinco minutos filmando a dupla até Luiz perder o controle e chutar sua bola em direção à bola de Felipe, derrubando as duas no chão. 

- Ahá, 1.340 contra 1.214, eu venci de novo, _viadinhu_! – Exclamou Felipe, lembrando-se dos últimos números ditos por seus companheiros de equipe responsáveis pela contagem. – Fora que foi você que deixou a bola cair primeiro! Eu sabia que era o maioral, eu sempre soube, e _viadinhu _nenhum ia me fazer acreditar o contrário!

- Eu vou te mostrar o _viadinhu_, seu safado convencido! – Luiz ficou frente a frente com Felipe, de costas para a câmera, de modo que Mário não pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo. Algum tempo depois, o líder brasileiro gritou, pulando para trás o mais longe possível do gaúcho.

- Hey, que idéia é essa de apertar _aquele lugar_? Você sabe muito bem que é uma parte muito sensível da minha anatomia e que não é qualquer mão que pode chegar perto dela! – Exclamou o paulista, olhando feio para Luiz. David e Mário arregalaram os olhos, interpretado a cena como algo que não deveria ser visto ou feito por menores de idade, e assim permaneceram até os dois envolvidos em tal cena começarem uma onda interminável de gargalhadas.

- Pegamos mais dois! Pegamos mais dois! – Exclamavam eles enquanto lutavam para respirar com tantas contrações abdominais. Sem entender nada, a dupla africana deixou os brasileiros rindo – Ayatá, Carlos e Cristiano pareciam ter entendido a piada, pois se juntaram aos companheiros rolando no chão com as pernas bambas – e se aproximaram dos Blue Fish, ou pelo menos de Kian e Chang:

- Você acha que é seguro se aproximar? – Perguntou o menor, encarando o maior com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não tenho certeza, ela não está de muito bom humor... – Respondeu Chang, olhando para algum lugar com o canto do olho.

- Estou com pena do Len, ele não merecia uma morte tão horrível... – Continuou Kian, também olhando para a mesma direção que o companheiro. – Será que a Jun tem o mesmo problema de TPM que a Ann? – Com a nova pergunta do garoto, os dois The Strongest se aproximaram, curiosos para saber sobre o que eles estavam falando.

- Eu espero que não, ou nossa vida vai ficar bem mais difícil quando voltarmos para Xigaze...

- Oi, será que a gente pode se intrometer na conversa de vocês pra perguntar o que está havendo e se é seguro o Mário guardar para a posteridade na câmera maravilhosa dele? – Perguntou David, aparecendo do nada entre os dois garotos e assustando-os.

- Oh, não é nada demais, é só a Jun reclamando da falta de _semancol _do Len. Parece que ela perguntou se ele queria ficar a sós com ela durante a passagem do ano e ele respondeu que ficar com todo o time parecia mais interessante ou coisa assim...

David e Mário se entreolharam, segurando a vontade de rir ao ouvir a resposta de Chang. Realmente, o líder dos Blue Fish era muito denso em matéria de relacionamentos, Jun devia gostar muito dele para ainda não ter terminado o namoro. Com uma nota mental de se lembrar de perguntar para Hehashiro periodicamente como os dois estavam indo em seu relacionamento quando o líder voltasse para Xigaze, eles partiram na direção do casal, mantendo-se a uma distância segura por precaução:

- E... mesmo... assim... você... me... IGNORA! – Gritava Jun, usando algo muito semelhante a um cachecol para bater nas costas do líder do namorado, que a essa altura dos acontecimentos se mantinha encolhido no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços e confiando na grande quantidade de casacos que vestia para atuar como escudo para ele. – Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Eu não A-CRE-DI-TO! – Com as últimas quatro pancadas, Len quase bateu com o rosto no chão.

- _Shega_, Jun, _shega! _– Exclamou ele, tentando se levantar com o mínimo de dignidade. – _Eshtamos _no ano novo, é hora de _comemorarsh_, não de ficar brigando! Me _deshculpa_ pelo que eu _dissse _aquela hora, eu não queria _paresher_ _inshenshível_, _shó ashei _que a gente devia ficar com _nosssos_ _amigosh _também, _mash she voshê _quiser_, ficamosh shó _nós aqui, _juntosh. _

Jun de algum modo foi movida pelo pedido de desculpas, largando o cachecol no chão e abraçando o namorado, também pedindo desculpas. David e Mário acharam melhor se retirar antes que fossem descobertos e a chinesa decidisse descontar o restante de sua raiva neles. Os dois continuaram rindo da cena por mais algum tempo, porém, imaginando como seria se os dois algum dia se casassem e ficassem brigando assim o tempo todo, para depois ficar de bem com um pedido de desculpas, para logo brigar de novo, e assim por diante. Ambos concordavam que seria interessante observar uma relação assim.

* * *

Os dois The Strongest planejavam procurar Toshihiro para saber o que ele estava fazendo quando sua atenção foi desviada por uma beyblade rosa e roxa avançando em sua direção. Ao saírem do caminho do peão, usando todo o reflexo de lutador que possuíam para isso, perceberam que ele tinha como alvo um garoto de cabelos pretos com manchas amarelas características entre os fios. John corria a toda a velocidade entre os adultos e crianças que conversavam, riam ou tomavam champanhe nas proximidades, tentando escapar da fúria de sua irmã. 

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou David, não esperando ser respondido. Para sua surpresa, William e Emy estavam por perto, e a loira CDF lhe forneceu a resposta:

- Ann está no fim da TPM, o que significa que praticamente tudo que dizemos para ela pode ser perigoso, ainda mais depois de todo o estresse por que passamos hoje. John só teve que dizer que o cabelo dela estava um pouco desarrumado pra que ela explodisse...

- Uma ótima maneira de começar o ano, não é? Aposto que é assim com eles o tempo todo... – Comentou William, ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Os gêmeos Willians não estavam mais visíveis. – Bem, se eles querem brigar na entrada do ano, eu vou começar com muito amor! Meninas, esperem por mim!

O garoto deixou seus amigos, procurando alguma menina para ficar com ele durante a noite. O trio ficou assistindo quando William cruzou com Marik e sua ficante da noite, e o Hopfiel mais velho, compadecido com a situação do irmão, decidiu ensiná-lo como fazer sucesso de verdade com as garotas. Cinco minutos depois, William estava de volta, acompanhado de ninguém menos que Latifa Ubkualab.

- Ah... maninha... o que você está fazendo ao lado do William? – Perguntou Mário, sentindo seus instintos de irmão mais velho gritarem na sua cabeça para que ele afastasse a ameaça que um macho desconhecido em seu território representava. Sua voz saiu mais controlada do que o normal, e a garota logo percebeu que sua escolha para acompanhante da noite não foi exatamente bem recebida.

- Ora, irmãozão, o William disse que a gente podia se divertir vendo os fogos, e eu acho que vai ser legal ter uma companhia diferente pra variar. E pode ir tirando essa sua mente poluída do caminho, porque eu não pretendo fazer nada que crianças da minha idade normalmente não fazem.

Mário ergueu uma sobrancelha para a resposta da irmã, mas não disse nada. Pouco tempo depois, Ann e John estavam de volta, abraçados e conversando amigavelmente, como se nunca estivessem envolvidos em uma perseguição em alta velocidade. Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o que havia acontecido entre eles, há muito a relação entre os gêmeos fora classificada "incompreensível" e provavelmente permaneceria assim por muito tempo ainda.

* * *

O objetivo dos dois The Strongest de encontrar o irmão menor de seu líder foi novamente atrapalhado quando a dupla passou por cinco cabeças loiras de alturas variadas. As três irmãs de Erik, o irmão de Alice e o irmão de Luiz estavam rindo e comentando alguma coisa sobre "deixar os pombinhos a sós". Curioso, David começou a procurar com o olhar por casais em busca de privacidade e não demorou a encontrar Erik e Alice em um canto afastado, conversando abraçados. Novamente, a dupla se aproximou com cautela, assumindo o ar de um caçador que espreita a presa antes de dar o bote. 

- Ah, será que falta muito para os fogos? Eu não aguento mais esperar, estou a ficar ansiosa!** – **Exclamou Alice, pulando mesmo estando segura pelos braços do companheiro. Erik estava atrás dela, passando seus braços na frente de seu corpo enquanto segurava suas mãos nas dela. Como vinha da Finlândia sentia muito menos frio do que a portuguesa, e o calorzinho extra do garoto era muito bem vindo por ela.

- Não vai demorar, Alice, não vai demorar! – Respondeu Erik, sorrindo enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado. – Isso tudo parece um sonho, não parece? – O garoto pousou seu rosto no ombro da companheira, cochichando em seu ouvido a última pergunta.

- O que é que queres dizer? – A loira não entendeu, virando o rosto para encarar o amigo.

- Ah, nós aqui, no ano novo, sozinhos depois de tudo que aconteceu... Eu ainda estou um pouco tonto depois de acordar em um túnel e acabar no hospital fazendo testes toxicológicos... Você não?

- Um bocadinho... mas eu acho que tudo que aconteceu hoje ainda vai ser motivo de risos no futuro. E quando nós nos lembrarmos do dia de hoje com saudades dos tempos que hoje ainda fazem parte de um futuro distante. – Erik ficou realmente impressionado com as palavras de Alice. A garota sorria como sempre, mesmo falando uma coisa que para ele soava muito séria: um futuro desconhecido, cheio de possibilidades, mistérios e aventuras; um futuro que poderia trazer uma nova vida para ele e para a garota ao seu lado, com a realização de seus sonhos, ou algo totalmente inesperado. – E então nós vamos contar isto tudo para os nossos filhos, para os nossos netos e os filhos dos nossos netos, e eles vão ter muito orgulho de nós e nós vamos ficar felizes porque no fim tudo acabou bem e é isso que importa!

- Você tem razão, Alice, você tem razão...

A dupla ficou em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. David e Mário também ficaram algum tempo pensando no que a portuguesa dissera, se algum dia eles iriam mesmo contar para seus filhos e netos todas essas aventuras, e se esses filhos e netos passariam a admirá-los profundamente por isso. Com tanta coisa sobre o que pensar, os dois não perceberam a chegada de Franklin e Christie.

- Ah, então vocês estavam aqui! – Exclamou a polonesa, assustando a dupla. – Nós procuramos vocês por toda a parte! Oh, estava com tanto medo de ter que passar o ano novo longe de metade da minha equipe, isso seria uma tragédia agora que estamos tão unidos e tão amigos e cada dia mais famosos! Vocês precisavam ver quantas equipes de tv existem por aqui, Daitenji-san devia tirar esse corredor de isolamento, eu quero dar uma entrevista e mostrar a minha cara para o mundo que está esperando pela festa da virada!

- Nós podemos fazer essa _merda _dessa entrevista quando estivermos saindo daqui, Chris, o que você acha? – Franklin acalmou a garota, abraçando-a do mesmo jeito que Erik abraçava Alice. A primeira coisa que o britânico percebeu ao fazê-lo foi que sua companheira estava com os braços e o rosto gelado, algo já esperado quando se usa um vestido longo sem manga e um sapato de salto alto para sair durante a noite de inverno sem nenhum outro tipo de casaco ou manta para se cobrir. O garoto pensou em dizer alguma coisa sobre os riscos de ficar doente fazendo tais sacrifícios em nome da beleza, mas desistiu ao imaginar o tipo de resposta que receberia.

- É perfeito para mim, Frank, perfeito! – Exclamou Christie, animada. Os quatro europeus ficaram novamente em silêncio por algum tempo, até a polonesa voltar a falar. – Sabe, na Polônia as pessoas costumam dizer que o comportamento de uma pessoa na noite de ano novo vai determinar como vai ser o ano dessa pessoa. Acho que isso significa que o nosso 2004 vai ser cheio de emoções, não é?

Os outros Europe Fire! ficaram algum tempo olhando para Christie com os olhos bem abertos antes de responder. Era a primeira vez que ouviam a garota falar alguma coisa sobre seu país sem fazer cara de nojo ou expressando desagrado. Isso provavelmente se devia aos acontecimentos daquele dia, marcantes o suficiente para mudarem até mesmo a mestra de Banni e seu intenso desagrado por seu país de origem.

- E de romances também... – Acrescentou o líder da equipe, aproximando seu rosto do de Christie de uma maneira sugestiva. Erik e Alice sorriram, e a conversa passou a tratar do que os quatro europeus esperavam que acontecesse com eles durante os próximos anos. Nessa hora, David e Mário decidiram que deveriam deixá-los em paz, ou não conseguiram achar Toshihiro e voltar para junto de Hehashiro e Lily em tempo de ver o espetáculo dos fogos.

* * *

- Ah, estava com saudade do ar frio da rua! – Exclamou Isaac, observando a movimentação das pessoas enquanto Ken empurrava sua cadeira de rodas. Não usava nenhum casaco, apenas uma camiseta verde de mangas curtas. O japonês, ao contrário, estava tão ou mais encasacado do que David, tremendo de frio enquanto tentava mover a cadeira de seu futuro irmão. – Parece que faz anos desde que eu saí dos ambientes com aquecimento... 

- Eu não sei como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas! – Retrucou Ken, parando de andar ao avistar Rumiko, Toshihiro, Nathaliya e Vladmir conversando um pouco mais à frente. O garoto chamou-os, e logo os seis estavam reunidos. Não muito longe dali, Kyoko Urashima, Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei conversavam tomando champanhe, assim como o pai de Ken, os pais de Rumiko, de Toshihiro e de Satsuki um pouco mais afastados. Nikyo e Mikyo estavam entretidos brincando com Momoko e a pequena trouxinha de roupas que deveria ser Hikaru estava bem seguro nos braços de sua mãe. – Eu daria tudo para estar na frente de um aquecedor agora!

- Argh, sua Anta Congelada, deixa de ser fresco e aproveita a noite, porque eu duvido que viveremos outro dia como hoje! – Exclamou Takashi, cutucando Ken na altura das costelas. Por causa da grande quantidade de casacos, o garoto nada sentiu, apenas se perguntou como havia concordado que o chinesinho andasse junto com eles para procurar o restante de seus amigos.

- Já estão brigando? Vocês sabem que isso não é uma boa idéia! – O quarteto se aproximou dos garotos, com Toshihiro na frente, sorrindo perante a cena tão familiar. Estava com saudades de ver a Dupla de Ouro se bicando. Ele e Vladmir vestiam kimonos azuis – o russo caminhando com certa dificuldade por não estar acostumado com tal vestimenta – e Rumiko e Nathaliya vestiam kimonos floridos, o da japonesa sendo rosa e o da russa, vermelho. Nathaliya também apresentava alguma dificuldade em caminhar, ainda mais porque precisava dar passos pequenos com uma roupa tão apertada, coisa que não estava acostumada, e era uma questão de sorte não ter ainda caído no chão. Rumiko tinha seu pingente de coração bem visível por cima do kimono.

- Blá, blá, blá, deixe as suas liçõezinhas pra depois, ok? – Retrucou Ken, fechando a cara para o companheiros. Todos os outros riram de sua expressão.

- Nossa, Isaac, como você fica pequeno sentado aí! – Provocou Nathaliya, se inclinando na direção do garoto para poder encará-lo olho no olho. Ele esticou um braço para poder tocar seu rosto quando percebeu que julgara mal a distância entre os dois, errando o que pretendia ser um croquinho de brincadeira por vários centímetros.

- Ah, droga, é difícil acertar as coisas olhando tudo com um olho só... – Exclamou o russo de cabelos verdes, desistindo de tentar acertar sua companheira de equipe.

- Espero que você tire esse tapa-olho logo pra voltar a enxergar como uma pessoa normal! – Declarou Ken, por trás do garoto. Um silêncio desconfortável se instaurou entre as crianças nos instantes seguintes, deixando o japonês da franja estranha confuso.

- Ken, mesmo quando eu tirar o tapa-olho, eu não vou mais enxergar como uma pessoa normal. – Quando Isaac finalmente voltou a falar, o coração de Ken disparou, alarmado. Desde que vira o futuro irmão sentado na cama de hospital, jamais considerara a hipótese de um dano irreversível ter sido causado por ele. – Os médicos tiveram que remover o meu olho quando eu cheguei no hospital, eles disseram que ele estava muito danificado e que poderia causar mais problemas se eles o deixassem ali.

O silêncio teria continuado por um tempo indefinido se não fosse a chegada de David e Mário, que finalmente encontraram seu objetivo depois de tanto procurar. A animação do mestre de Neefe fez com que todos rapidamente esquecessem a última conversa e voltasse a agir normalmente. Não demorou muito para que toda essa animação atraísse os últimos membros dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia ainda não presentes no pequeno grupo.

- O que vocês estão comemorando? – Perguntou Yoshiyuki, saltando a frente de seu irmão e Satsuki com seus olhos grandes brilhando mais do que nunca e seu sorriso exibindo ainda mais uma porteirinha.

- Yoshiyuki, você perdeu outro dente? – Perguntou Nathaliya ao ver o garotinho se aproximando. O líder russo sorriu mais ainda, irradiando sua felicidade para todos os presentes.

- É, caiu agora a pouco, quando eu estava comendo os chocolates que eu dei pro Nii-chan de natal! – Respondeu ele, arrancado olhares curiosos de seus amigos. – Nii-chan não gosta de chocolate, eu amo chocolate, e por isso eu dei chocolate pra ele no natal, porque sabia que o Nii-chan ia acabar deixando eu comer os chocolates dele um dia!

- Mas quando você me deu os chocolates, ainda éramos inimigos, Yoshiyuki. Não me diga que já imaginava que nós fossemos acabar assim? – Koichi finalmente alcançou o irmão. Os três recém-chegados também vestiam kimonos, o do líder dos Taichi sendo de um verde bem escuro, o de Yoshiyuki, roxo com unicórnios brancos estampados, e o de Satsuki, azul-bebê com estampas de estrelas.

- Não assim, assim, como agora, mas eu queria que o Nii-chan ficasse meu Nii-chan pra sempre! – O líder dos Soldier of Russia pulou no colo do irmão mais velho sem aviso prévio, tentando pegá-lo desprevenido, mas falhando. Koichi já estava preparado para uma coisa dessas, e por isso foi capaz de pegar o garotinho antes que ambos caíssem no chão.

- Bem, eu não tenho outra escolha se não fazer isso mesmo, não é? – Koichi tentou parecer que dava pouca importância ao fato de ter o irmão ao seu lado, porém propositalmente não foi muito convincente.

- É, Nii-chan, não tem jeito, vai ter que me agüentar pra sempre agora! – Todos riram quando Yoshiyuki abraçou seu irmão. – E eu vou fazer você ser um cara mais legal a partir de agora, tá? E eu juro que eu só vou descansar em paz quando você e a Satsuki Nee-chan ficarem juntos, ok?

Tanto Satsuki quanto Koichi coraram, o líder dos Taichi teve a impressão de que os próximos anos seriam bem mais emocionantes do que o que estava acostumado, já que teria que fugir das armações de um garotinho gênio de seis anos de idade muito determinado a cumprir seus objetivos.

- E no fim todos nós acabamos tendo um final feliz, não é verdade? – Toshihiro resolveu mudar de assunto, vendo que o sorriso de Yoshiyuki aumentava à medida que o vermelho do rosto de Koichi e Satsuki se tornava mais intenso.

- Ainda não, Urashima-san precisa entrar com o pedido de adoção e ele precisa ser aceito antes que a gente comemore. – Vladmir colocou Toshihiro de volta na realidade, ignorando o beicinho do chinês direcionado a ele. Não era sua culpa se ele era estraga-prazeres por natureza.

- Ah, a minha mãe vai conseguir, ela é a melhor advogada de todo o Japão! – Exclamou Ken, desafiado o russo a contradizê-lo. – Vocês vão ver só, em um mês vamos todos voltar pra casa juntos, escreva o que eu digo, Vladmir Igorov!

- Gente, sem brigas, é ano novo! – Rumiko se intrometeu na discussão, tentando evitar alguma tragédia logo antes do tempo de celebração. – Vamos pensar em coisas felizes, tipo a minha grande festa de aniversário que vai ter um monte de convidados e muita comida e nós vamos todos lutar e nos divertir e...

- Vai a _nossa _festa, Rumiko! – Foi a vez da japonesa ser interrompida, dessa vez por Nathaliya. – Se você vai mesmo ser minha irmã, é bom se acostumar com a idéia de dividir o seu aniversário também!

- Como assim? – Rumiko ficou olhando para Nathaliya, sem entender. Os primeiros a perceber o que a russa queriam dizer foram Ken e Isaac, que começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, em uma sincronia impressionante:

- Não me diz que você nasceu no mesmo dia que a Rumiko!

- É, nasci. – Respondeu a mestra de Ciesel, sorrindo inocentemente.

- Legal! Isso faz de vocês duas irmãs gêmeas! – Exclamou Yoshiyuki, socando o ar para extravasar a animação. – E o Isaac e o Ken, e o Vladmir e o Toshihiro também!

- Você também... – Perguntaram o russo de cabelo azul e o chinês ao mesmo tempo, apontando um para o outro também em sincronia. – Nasceu em 15 de março de 1990? – Enquanto todas as atenções se voltaram para os garotos, ninguém falou por algum tempo, impressionados com as coincidências. Ken foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, decidindo que, já que seu grupo não ia mais se mover por algum tempo, não precisava mais ficar atrás de Isaac empurrando-o, e passou a ficar de frente para ele.

- Essas coincidências fazem eu acreditar ainda mais que a gente estava de uma certa forma destinado a acabar assim. Fora que a idéia de que eu vou ter um irmão gêmeo também é uma das melhores coisas que podiam me acontecer, agora o Nikyo e o Mikyo não são os únicos que podem se chamar de dupla dinâmica dentro de casa!

A animação do japonês contagiou os demais, fazendo com que Rumiko abraçasse Nathaliya e Toshihiro, Vladmir. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o início da contagem regressiva, e David e Mário decidiram voltar para junto de Hehashiro e Lily e passar a virada como uma equipe. Os outros dez beybladers ficaram no mesmo lugar, como se fossem parte de uma grande equipe unida por uma ligação muito especial. O tempo começou a passar mais devagar com o aumento da ansiedade, as conversas diminuíram consideravelmente enquanto cada um deles se perdia em pensamentos.

Abraçada a sua nova irmã, Rumiko tentava imaginar como seria conviver com uma outra menina da sua idade o tempo todo, além do seu irmãozinho bebê. A experiência mais próxima que tivera disso era o tempo que passara com Satsuki durante os campeonatos, mas as duas loiras tinham personalidades diferentes, e conviver com Nathaliya provavelmente seria muito diferente do que conviver com Satsuki. A russa era mais esquentadinha, mais briguenta e intimidadora, o seu exato oposto, com certeza tê-la como irmã seria interessante.

Toshihiro ocupava sua cabeça com muitas coisas, de Vladmir a Hehashiro, de Rumiko a seus pais. Sentia saudades de Xigaze, estava longe de casa a quase um ano, algo significativo para alguém que nunca antes fora mais longe do que a cidade vizinha. Relembrava as ruas e as casas das pessoas que conhecia ao mesmo tempo em que pensava no que mostrar a Vladmir primeiro assim que eles chegassem lá. Não se importava se o tal processo demorasse muito tempo, ele sabia o que aconteceria no fim. Imaginava a ele, o russo e Len andando pela cidade desafiando seus rivais a lutar beyblade, ganhando todas as lutas com facilidade para depois ir comemorar na mesa da janta, saboreando as comidas que só Yan Urameshi sabia fazer.

Ken só conseguia pensar em uma guerra interna na casa da família Urashima, tendo ele e seu "gêmeo" contra Nikyo e Mikyo lutando por tudo, do controle remoto ao melhor lugar na mesa. Isaac não estava com o olho machucado em sua imaginação, nem com qualquer outro tipo de ferimento, e os dois formavam uma dupla tão perfeita que seus irmãozinhos menores não tinham a mínima chance contra eles. Sua mãe, seu pai, e até mesmo a gata da família dedicavam-lhes atenção exclusiva. E no meio de tudo isso havia Takashi, perdendo humilhantemente as disputas verbais. E a avalanche de pensamentos se tornou tão confusa que nem mesmo Ken conseguia entender o que ele mesmo estava pensando.

O líder dos Taichi olhava de seu irmão para Satsuki com um tímido sorriso se formando nos lábios. Há vinte e quatro horas atrás, não conseguia se sentir feliz perto de Yoshiyuki, nem ao menos suportar sua presença. Yoshiyuki representava tudo que ele mais desprezava e odiava, todas as lembranças de seu pai e do treinamento para esconder as emoções. O pequeno líder dos Soldier of Russia não era tão diferente dele até então, também usava uma máscara, embora essa fosse uma máscara de alegria e não de inexpressividade. O garotinho, entretanto, estava se revelando uma criança realmente feliz, alguém capaz de influenciá-lo drasticamente no futuro. Estava começando a gostar da idéia de ter um irmãozinho, e só o fato de vê-lo feliz deixava-o feliz também.

Satsuki ainda sentia sua face quente, mesmo depois de passado um longo tempo desde as afirmações de Yoshiyuki. Olhando para trás naquele momento, tinha a impressão de que o ano passara muito rapidamente, e que aquele dia apenas estava demorando a terminar. Via sua nova vida ao voltar para casa, perto de Koichi, de Rumiko, de todos os seus amigos, via a si mesma com o uniforme do Chuugakko, ajudando sua melhor amiga a estudar como tantas vezes fizera durante a aula de Zanxam-sensei. Não tinha razão para acreditar que esse tipo de coisa mudaria, Rumiko continuaria sendo Rumiko com ou sem o campeonato mundial, afinal.

Takashi pensava em Ken, pensava em seus pais, imaginava os dois vivendo juntos no Japão, mesmo sabendo que isso ainda estava longe de acontecer. Por hora, tinha um plano em mente: voltaria a viver com Keiko em Auckland, perto dos WATB, para deixar seu pai com ciúme, e forçaria-o a vir lhe visitar de vez em quanto. Com um pouco de sorte, poderia contar com a ajudar de seus amigos para trancá-los juntos até que eles se entendessem ou chantageá-los até convencê-los a se casar de novo. Juntaria Keiko Takashi e Chihiko Yadate nem que essa fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida.

Yoshiyuki continuava no colo do irmão, confortável enquanto abraçava seu pescoço, eventualmente passando a língua pelos seus três buracos de dentes faltando, curtindo a sensação de lamber uma parte da gengiva que normalmente não aparecesse muito. Estava feliz por passar a viver com Koichi e com seu avô, apesar de uma parte muito obscura dele sentir falta dos pais que conhecia até antes do campeonato, que eram legais com ele e faziam tudo que ele queria. Não gostava de pensar em Hajime e Kino Yuy como um casal sem coração, assassino de amigos e cruéis torturadores de inimigos, preferia guardar as lembranças boas de seu tempo com eles enquanto pudesse, em algum lugar bem escondido e especial, enquanto arrumava espaço para colocar as novas memórias que viriam com o novo ano, ao lado de seu Nii-chan e de vários amigos. Estava feliz agora, e sabia que todos ao seu redor também estavam.

Para Vladmir, a sensação de estar abraçado a Toshihiro naquele momento era um pouco estranha. Não que ele não quisesse ser adotado pelos pais do garoto, ganhar uma nova família e uma casa depois de anos no orfanato e depois com Hajime Yuy, mas cada vez que seus olhos azuis encontravam os olhos castanhos do chinês, as lembranças de suas lutas contra seus futuros irmãos e amigos voltavam a atormentá-lo, e ele sabia que ainda precisaria de tempo para fazer essas memórias desaparecerem. Esperava, porém, que não demorasse tanto assim, porque ele sabia que Toshihiro e Hehashiro estavam sendo sinceros quando falaram com ele no hospital, e ele estava ansioso para poder corresponder e ser sincero com eles também.

Nathaliya gostava da sensação de poder sorrir livremente, era bom e fazia com que ela se sentisse livre e leve, feliz sem precisar de um motivo para isso. Viveria com Rumiko daquele dia em diante, a pessoa o mais diferente possível dela escolhera-a como sua irmã, apesar de todas as lutas do passado. Sabia que a japonesa era especial desde que fora vencida na luta, e os acontecimentos posteriores a essa batalha apenas confirmaram sua opinião. A única coisa que soava um pouco triste naquilo tudo era o fato de que teria de se separar de Vladmir após quase oito anos vivendo junto com ele. Sentiria falta de seu amigo – a russa parou ao pensar no colega pela primeira vez como um amigo de verdade – mais antigo, a única pessoa que sabia exatamente como era viver em um orfanato e com quem ela poderia dividir seus pensamentos e experiências sobre esse assunto. Ao pensar que em troca de Vladmir estava ganhando muitos outros novos amigos, porém, a tristeza se reduzia consideravelmente, e idéias de como seria viver em um país estranho onde as meninas usavam roupas tão apertadas ocupavam sua imaginação.

Confortável em sua cadeira, Isaac observava o céu estrelado imaginando o que seus pais estariam pensando sobre tudo isso. Conhecendo Isaac e Olga, podia imaginar que os dois estavam felizes, afinal ele também estava feliz. Seu presente de aniversário veio um pouco atrasado, mas ele não podia reclamar quando acabara de ganhar aquilo que mais queria: uma família nova, com direito a um irmão gêmeo e dois irmãos mais novos. Sem ter mais que conter seus sentimentos e emoções, podia lembrar de seus primeiros dez anos de vida o quanto quisesse, podia confidenciar seus pensamentos para os novos irmãos e seus pais adotivos, e poderia seguir em frente com seu sonho de ser um músico tão reconhecido como Isaac Anatoliyev. Seu olho machucado começou a latejar, e o garoto se surpreendeu ao pensar em seu machucado e sua cicatriz subseqüente como uma espécie de elo que o ligaria permanentemente a Ken.

* * *

Dois minutos antes da contagem. Espalhados por seu espaço reservado, os beybladers olhavam do céu para o relógio, cada vez mais nervosos. Hehashiro abraçou Lily, sussurrando palavras doces em seu ouvido enquanto David fazia caretas diversas e Mário filmava a cena; as Girl Power subiram nos ombros de seus pais, felizes por poder ver tudo do alto, enquanto Elizabeth era surpreendida por Daniel, que a ergueu em seus ombros com seus braços surpreendentemente fortes, para horror de Cathy, e Gaby cantarolava as vantagens de não precisar ouvir o barulho dos inúmeros estouros, apenas apreciar sua beleza; Felipe e Luiz irritavam seus amigos fingindo que se beijariam para desviar na última hora e começar a rir, até Carlos e Ayatá se cansarem da brincadeira e empurrarem os dois, fazendo o fingimento se tornar realidade e deixar o baiano, o amazonense e o brasiliense com o abdômen dolorido de tanto gargalhar; Len segurou a mão de Jun enquanto esta brincava com seu cabelo, tentando se distrair e esquecer a tensão que a invadia enquanto Chang colocava Kian em seus ombros, provocando exclamações excitadas do chinesinho, que nunca vira as coisas de uma perspectiva tão alta; Ann e John parar de brigar para se abraçar e observar as estrelas com o mesmo brilho nos olhos azul-esverdeado que era a única que eles tinham de idêntico em sua aparência, sem dar atenção ao que Emy e William pudessem estar fazendo; Franklin beijou a bochecha de Christie, interrompendo um dos intermináveis discursos da garota ao mesmo tempo em que Erik e Alice, ainda na mesma posição em que Mário e David os encontraram anteriormente, sorriam como duas crianças pequenas prestes a ver o maior espetáculo de suas vidas. 

Não muito longe dali, o grande grupo dos Taichi e Soldier of Russia se aproximou um pouco mais, ficando ao redor da cadeira de Isaac. Seus familiares também se aproximaram aos poucos. Sazuke passou Hikaru para Rumiko, porém a japonesa insistiu que Nathaliya o segurasse. O bebê sorriu quando a russa o pegou, fazendo suas duas irmãs sorrirem também. Toshihiro abraçou Rumiko de surpresa, e a garota se apoderou da trança do chinês para ter alguma coisa a fazer enquanto esperava os fogos. Mikyo pulou no colo de Isaac e Nikyo tentou derrubar Ken, falhando por muito pouco, não contava que os casacos extras dessem ao seu irmão mais velho um equilíbrio extra. Shinko passou a segurar a cadeira de rodas de seu mais novo filho enquanto Kyoko ralhava com os gêmeos por sua última demonstração de como-crianças-pequenas-podem-ficar-perigosas-quando-excitadas. Takashi teve que puxar seu pai com uma mão e sua mãe com outra para fazer os dois se aproximarem, ficando no meio dos dois, abraçados a eles, tentando mantê-los o mais próximo possível um do outro. Os pais de Satsuki e o avô dos irmãos Yuy se aproximaram juntos, os adultos conversando educadamente. Para espanto das duas famílias, Momoko de repente pediu que Yukio a segurasse para que ela pudesse ver os fogos, fazendo Koichi se lembrar de quando a garotinha fora a responsável por seu primeiro contato com uma criança pequena. Seu avô não parecia tão desajeitado quanto ele, e a irmã de Satsuki não parou de sorrir um minuto, gritando que estava feliz por estar no alto. O líder dos Taichi acabou inconscientemente pegando a mão de Satsuki, fazendo Yoshiyuki sorrir e gritar tanto quanto Momoko.

A contagem regressiva começou. Enquanto gritavam cada segundo que passava, os Taichi reviam o ano inteiro passar perante seus olhos como um filme em câmera muito rápida. As vozes de milhares de pessoas se juntaram ao coro, vozes de adultos, velhos, crianças, bebês, todos celebrando juntos o fim de um ano e o começo de um novo, o início de uma nova vida e uma nova era.

- DEZ! – _falta pouco... _

- NOVE! – _quase lá... _

- OITO! – _é inacreditável... _

- SETE! – _foram tantas emoções... _

- SEIS! – _quantos amigos... _

- CINCO! – _surpresas boas e ruins... _

- QUATRO! – _sonhos que começavam a se realizar... _

- TRÊS! – _lutas que entraram para a história... _

- DOIS! – _era chegada a hora... _

- UM! – Gritaram todos eles em uníssono, olhos voltados para o espetáculo no céu enquanto várias garrafas de champanhe se abriam no solo, liberando rolhas voadoras para todas as direções. Era oficial, 2004 tornara-se o ano presente, trazendo consigo novas aventuras, novas surpresas, novos amigos e novos inimigos, novos sonhos e novas metas, novas dificuldades, novos desafios. Um novo ano se iniciava, um novo ciclo começava, e novamente as milhares de vozes gritaram, não em uníssono, cada uma em seu tempo, na hora certa, enquanto abraçavam e celebravam com aqueles amigos mais próximos. Todos eles disseram a mesma coisa, não somente uma, mas várias vezes, resumindo nessas três palavras tudo o que esperavam do novo tempo a frente deles:

- FELIZ ANO NOVO!


	133. EPILOGUE

EPÍLOGO 

Cinco de janeiro, segunda feira. Sete da manhã.

- Nathaliya! Nathaliya! Hora de acordar! Você não quer perder a festa, quer?

A russa vagarosamente abriu os olhos, encontrando o rosto de Rumiko muito perto do seu, com os olhos brilhando, um grande sorriso e claros sinais de que a japonesa tinha recém acordado, como a saliva seca no canto da boca e as remelas nos olhos. Do outro lado da garota estava o berço de Hikaru – todos concordavam que Nathaliya tinha mais jeito com bebês e por isso era a mais indicada para acudi-lo caso alguma coisa acontecesse durante a noite – e ela se perguntava se ele também estava acordado. Nathaliya ficou encarando Rumiko por um longo tempo antes de responder, percebendo que precisava juntar muita energia para conseguir falar alguma coisa em seu atual estado de sonolência:

- A festa? Ainda é de manhã, falta muito pra festa! – A russa fez menção de cobrir a cabeça com sua coberta, porém Rumiko a impediu. – Deixa eu dormir mais! – Exclamou ela, enquanto Rumiko atirava o cobertor longe.

- Nananinanão! – Retrucou a japonesa, assumindo uma postura muito parecida com a de Satsuki quando queria ensinar-lhe uma lição. – Hoje é o nosso dia especial e eu quero comemorar o máximo que eu puder, mesmo que isso signifique acordar terrivelmente cedo e atazanar todos os nossos amigos!

As duas meninas se encararam, Rumiko com um olhar divertido e excitado e Nathaliya com um olhar quase assassino por ter seus sonhos interrompidos de uma maneira tão brusca. Era interessante notar que, nos últimos cinco dias, desde que os Soldier of Russia deixaram o _flat _no oitavo andar para se juntar a suas novas famílias, todas as manhãs era Nathaliya quem passava trabalho para tirar Rumiko da cama, e não o contrário. A inesperada mudança se devia ao fato de o dia cinco de janeiro não ser um dia qualquer, mas um dia que a japonesa sempre associara a festas e folia e a russa, a coisas bem menos felizes.

- Atazanar os amigos, você disse? – Perguntou a loira finalmente. Rumiko concordou com a cabeça e as duas trocaram um outro tipo de olhar, dessa vez mais maroto. – Bem, acho que hoje eu vou finalmente levar a melhor sobre o _Vova, _vai ser um dia tão interessante!

Nathaliya finalmente levantou. Usava um pijama vermelho de manga curta, enquanto Rumiko vestia sua camisola rosa de fadinha. As duas foram checar o berço de Hikaru, encontrando o bebê já acordado e olhando para elas com seus olhos verdes brilhantes e curiosos. A russa colocou-o em sua cama enquanto as duas se vestiam, e como seus pais estavam ainda dormindo, decidiram descer com ele para o restaurante.

- Antes que eu me esqueça, Nathaliya, feliz aniversário pra você! – Rumiko abraçou a nova irmã quase na porta do _flat, _surpreendendo-a.

- Feliz aniversário pra você também, Rumiko! – Respondeu a russa, sorrindo. Hikaru se agitou em seu colo, sorrindo e babando como se quisesse cumprimentar suas Nee-chans também.

* * *

O restaurante ainda estava vazio. Sem aulas e sem motivos para treinar o dia todo, os beybladers não se preocupavam em acordar muito cedo, preferindo aparecer somente às nove da manhã ou mais tarde, alguns minutos antes do restaurante fechar. As duas meninas comeram silenciosamente, cada uma fazendo seus próprios planos para a festa de mais tarde. Demorou cerca de meia hora para que os primeiros beybladers aparecessem, fazendo as garotas sorrirem ao ver quem se aproximava: 

- Feliz aniversário Rumiko Nee-chan! Feliz aniversário Nathaliya Nee-chan! – Yoshiyuki veio correndo em alta velocidade em direção às meninas, sorrindo como nunca. Parou a poucos passos delas, entregando para cada uma um pequeno pacote. Koichi e seu avô vinham logo atrás, observando a cena como se ela fosse rotina. – Essa aqui é a primeira parte do presente de vocês! A segunda vem só na hora da festa!

As meninas abriram os pacotinhos, curiosas. Dentro havia uma miniatura de Fenki e de Ciesel feita de argila com um bilhetinho escrito "_Vale presente. Favor apresentar na hora da festa_. _Sem vale, sem presente._"

- Onde você conseguiu isso, Yoshiyuki? – Perguntou Nathaliya, se referindo à miniatura quase perfeita de sua fera-bit. – Eu não acho que esse seja o tipo de coisa que se encontra em uma loja...

- E não se encontra! Eu e o Nii-chan fizemos eles ontem! E pintamos também! – Respondeu o geniozinho, pomposo. Tanto Rumiko quando Nathaliya o encararam, surpresas, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. – Eu queria dar um presente especial pra vocês, e sabia que isso era uma coisa especial!

- Yoshiyuki, eu nem sabia que você e o Koichi sabiam fazer esse tipo de coisa! – Exclamou Rumiko, finalmente recuperando sua voz. – É tão lindo! – Ela examinou seu Fenki de argila, revirando-o em sua mão para observar os detalhes. A armadura do centauro brilhava como se fosse feita de metal de verdade, e sua expressão ameaçadora poderia assustá-la se não estivesse tão acostumada com a fera-bit.

- Na verdade, eu não fiz quase nada, só a forma básica. O Yoshiyuki é que fez tudo. – Declarou Koichi, apontando para o irmãozinho. – Ele é que é gênio, afinal.

- Ah, Nii-chan, você ajudou também! Só está dizendo isso pra manter a sua imagem de cara sério que não é capaz de fazer uma coisa legal pelos amigos! – O líder dos Soldier of Russia começou a fazer beicinho, encarando o irmão com fingido desgosto. A discussão entre os irmãos provavelmente teria continuado se Toshihiro, Vladmir e Satsuki não tivessem chegado ao restaurante.

Ao ver o namorado se aproximando, Rumiko levantou correndo de sua cadeira para cumprimentá-lo, esquecendo todas as lições de boa educação que sua mãe lhe ensinara para pular no pescoço do garoto, sorrindo e gritando "_Toshihiiiiiro!_" bem alto. Os dois só não caíram no chão porque Vladmir e Satsuki estavam lá para segurá-los.

- Ah, Toshihiro, eu estava com saudades! – Exclamou a garota, pegando o namorado pela mão e o conduzindo até a mesa.

- Rumiko, nós nos vemos ontem de noite! – Retrucou o chinês, espantado com a fala da mestra de Fenki.

- Mas pra mim isso é muito tempo! Pra você não é? – Sentindo que a sua resposta provavelmente decidiria o futuro de seu relacionamento com a japonesa, Toshihiro foi esperto ao responder não o que ele queria dizer, mas o que Rumiko queria ouvir:

- É, tem razão, Rumiko. Uma noite longe de você é muito tempo!

Outros beybladers e alguns adultos foram chegando aos poucos, todos cumprimentando as aniversariantes e lhes desejando feliz aniversário. Duas horas depois, apenas algumas crianças ainda não haviam aparecido, e seus nomes não eram nenhuma surpresa para os seus amigos, afinal Felipe da Silva, Luiz Schester, Carlos Figueiredo, David Dubiaku, William Hopfiel e Ken Urashima eram bem conhecidos por gostar de aproveitar um pouco de tempo extra na cama. Cansada de esperar por eles, Rumiko puxou Toshihiro para fora do restaurante, dizendo que queria conversar com ele a sós.

- O que foi, Rumiko? – Perguntou ele, assim que a dupla encontrou um cantinho silencioso para ficar, sentados na borda da arena.

- Ah, é que eu queria ficar um pouco mais de tempo com você! – Respondeu ela, segurando o pingente de coração em suas mãos. – Sem ninguém pra atrapalhar, eu quero dizer...

- Eu entendo... os últimos dias foram realmente agitados, né? – Toshihiro abraçou a namorada, fazendo com que a cabeça dela se apoiasse em seu peito. – Nós mal tivemos tempo para ficarmos sozinhos...

- É tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que eu fico até zonza! – Completou Rumiko, sorrindo. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, ter todos os nossos amigos aqui, sem precisar ficar com medo de nenhuma ameaça ou coisa assim, lutando só por diversão e conhecendo a minha irmã gêmea são coisas que me deixam muito feliz por estar aqui e eu queria que a gente pudesse ficar pra sempre assim!

- É, mas com tanta festa a gente acaba não tendo tempo pra fazer mais nada! – Toshihiro também sorriu, algumas das lembranças dos últimos dias eram boas demais para serem esquecidas tão cedo. – Lembra quando nós nos reencontramos no hospital e o Ken e o Takashi perceberam pela primeira vez que a gente estava namorando? – Tanto o chinês quanto sua namorada riram ao serem invadidos pela lembrança daquele momento.

- Aham... Eu cheguei a achar que eles ficariam traumatizados pra sempre... E que nunca mais iam sair daquela pose ridícula que eles ficaram... – Completou Rumiko, tentando imitar a tal posição, colocando um braço por cima do couro cabeludo e o outro atrás das costas em uma expressão distorcida, boca aberta e olhos vesgos esbugalhados.

- Eu fiquei com a impressão de que tudo aquilo era inveja, isso sim! – Exclamou Toshihiro, rindo agora da pose da japonesa. – De noite, quando fica tudo quieto no quarto, eu ainda escuto o "Traição! Traição!" na voz do Ken buzinando nos meus ouvidos...

- Ao menos eles já voltaram a falar com a gente...

- E não ficam mais ocupando o karaokê cantando músicas dramáticas de amores que não deram certo...

O casal se encarou, exibiam os mesmos sorrisos marotos e provavelmente seus pensamentos também eram os mesmos, pois suas próximas falas saíram sincronizadas:

- É, eles estavam com inveja!

Os dois permaneceram mais algum tempo em silêncio, relembrando os acontecimentos daquele dia; como a Dupla de Ouro, tentando fugir dos "traidores", encontrara Koichi e Satsuki conversando com Yoshiyuki, os dois de mãos dadas por insistência do garotinho, o que deu ainda mais combustível para sua hiper-reação. O escândalo só parou quando uma das enfermeiras ameaçou expulsar os garotos do hospital. Depois da festa de ano novo, rodeados de cenas românticas por todos os lados, os dois decidiram encher a cara de refrigerante e passaram o primeiro dia do ano arrotando e reclamando de dor de barriga. Por associação de pensamentos, Toshihiro logo se lembrou de um outro acontecimento envolvendo a Dupla de Ouro:

- Lembra quando o Vladmir e o Takashi contaram para a Zanxam-sensei que o Ken estava pensando em invadir a cozinha durante a madrugada e ela deixou ele de castigo sem sobremesa por dois dias?

- Lembro! – Os dois começaram a gargalhar com a nova lembrança. – Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o Vladmir sorrir tanto, ele e o Takashi pareciam bem felizes enquanto comiam todos aqueles doces e chocolates na frente do Ken só pra deixar ele irritado!

- E depois o Isaac e o Yoshiyuki começaram a fazer isso também e o Ken decidiu que não voltaria mais para o restaurante! Claro que, sendo o Ken, ele estava de volta meia hora depois dizendo que seu estômago tinha trocado de lugar com o cérebro! - Essa lembrança em particular deixou os dois rindo por um tempo considerável, até Rumiko lembrar de um outro acontecimento, um pouco mais recente – quando Ken ainda estava de castigo – e que não envolvia diretamente seus companheiros de time, mas que nem por isso deixava de ser divertida:

_Os beybladers estavam todos reunidos na hora da janta, terminando de comer a sobremesa – Ken era o único que não estava mais presente, por razões óbvias – e por algum motivo não muito importante, estavam todos relembrando os acontecimentos do dia 31 de dezembro, mais especificamente os acontecimentos de dentro dos túneis. Entre uma piadinha e outra sobre os vários momentos marcantes, Franklin deixou escapar um comentário sobre o que ele e Nathaliya presenciaram quando Felipe e Luiz se encontraram, fazendo as atenções de todos se voltarem para os dois brasileiros em questão: _

_- Oh, não! Nosso segredo vazou! – Exclamou Felipe, se levantando de seu lugar ao lado do gaúcho, com uma estranha expressão de terror em sua face. – O que via ser de nós agora, meu Deus? _

_- Nós nunca devíamos ter confiado nosso maior segredo nas mãos de alguém tão traiçoeiro, eu amaldiçoou você, Franklin Hill! – Luiz também se levantou, sua expressão idêntica à do paulista. Com os olhos marejados, os dois se abraçaram, fazendo os olhos já arregalados de seus amigos crescerem um pouco mais. _

_- É, Luiz, acho que não temos outra escolha, vamos ter que contar tudo a eles... – Declarou Felipe, separando-se do colega e observando a multidão como um réu em um tribunal. – Todos os nossos segredos, nossos sentimentos, um por um... _

_- Tudo bem, se é assim que deve ser, assim será! – Os dois, de mãos dadas, encararam seus amigos, ansiosos. Seus pais não estavam muito longe, e estavam ainda mais impressionados do que os beybladers. _

_- Primeiro de tudo, já que nós já fomos descobertos mesmo, eu quero anunciar que, em um futuro próximo, nós estamos pensando em fugir juntos, ficar noivos e nos mudar para a Holanda, onde poderemos viver a nossa vida a dois sem nenhuma preocupação. – Começou Felipe, sorrindo levemente ao ver o mar de expressões bizarras que se formava a sua frente. _

_- E segundo, nós nos declaramos culpados por sucumbir ao pecado da luxúria noite passada e nas últimas duas noites também, lá na arena, durante a noite, sem nossos pais saberem. – Continuou Luiz, com seu rosto se tornando cada vez mais vermelho enquanto observava as expressões bizarras ficarem ainda mais bizarras. Para aqueles que os ouviam, isso era sinal de vergonha ou sentimento de culpa, quando na verdade a vermelhidão no rosto do gaúcho se devia a muita vontade de gargalhar acumulada e ao esforço de permanecer sério. _

_- É exatamente isso que vocês estão pensando, só que com um detalhe surpreendente. – Enquanto Felipe falava, sua mão que não estava entrelaçada com a de Luiz mergulhou no bolso de sua calça. Poucos perceberam que o líder brasileiro tinha uma máquina fotográfica em suas mãos até o flash brilhante invadir seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que ele terminava de falar. – Nada disso é verdade, nós somos muito bons atores e poder guardar para sempre essas caras de vocês é pagamento mais do que suficiente por todo esse show! _

_A última foto que Felipe conseguiu tirar foi a de uma multidão avançando contra ele e Luiz com variadas expressões assustadoras, assassinas e nada agradáveis. Os dois garotos passaram a noite escondidos, voltando para seus _flats _apenas no dia seguinte, tentando evitar encontros desnecessários com os beybladers mais irritadiços. _

- Ah, o Felipe só voltou a falar com a gente depois de ser escoltado pela Zanxam-sensei, lembra? – Perguntou Toshihiro, depois de mais algumas gargalhadas. Ele e Rumiko estavam entre os que fizeram as caretas mais esdrúxulas, e também entre os poucos que decidiram não atacar, curiosos para ver as fotos.

- Aham... os dois ficaram um tempão sem chegar perto da Nathaliya e da Ann, mesmo sabendo que Ann estava com cólicas e ela não estava violenta naquele dia. – Respondeu Rumiko, ainda sorrindo, apesar de mais calma. – Eu queria saber exatamente o que eles fizeram naquela noite que eles sumiram... Onde será que eles dormiram?

O casal trocou um olhar significativo enquanto uma hipótese para responder a essa pergunta se formava em suas mentes. Eles jamais tentariam confirmar isso com os brasileiros, suas mentes guardariam para sempre essa respostas em segredo, alimentando sua imaginação selvagem.

- Acho melhor a gente mudar de assunto... – Declarou Toshihiro, tentando evitar que certos pensamentos ganhassem muita força dentro dele. Se queria ter uma conversa racional com Rumiko, não podia pensar nesse tipo de coisa. – Que tal falarmos de beyblade?

- Falar o que de beyblade? – Perguntou Rumiko, olhando para a arena enquanto sua cabeça escorregava até ficar deitada no colo do chinês. A trança do garoto novamente transformou-se em seu brinquedo enquanto a conversa continuava.

- Ah, não sei... O próximo campeonato, quem sabe? – Sugeriu Toshihiro, sorrindo ao ver a namorada tão entretida com sua trança. Sua opinião continuava a mesma quanto a quem devia tocá-la.

- O próximo campeonato mundial?

- Não, o campeonato desse ano, o regional mesmo. – Naquele momento, nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre o campeonato mundial a ser realizado em três anos, tinham o pressentimento de que não conseguiriam competir nele, apesar de ser apenas três anos no futuro. – Parece que, como não vai ter nenhum outro grande torneio durante o ano, ele vai acontecer em abril em todos os países. Você vai participar, não vai?

- Mas é claro que eu vou! – Os olhos da japonesa se iluminaram enquanto as lembranças de sua primeira competição oficial voltavam para ela. – Eu sou a atual campeã, não sou? Preciso defender meu título acima de tudo!

- Você até parece o Koichi desse jeito, com a diferença de que ele não falaria tudo isso abertamente! – Comentou Toshihiro, também sorrindo com os olhos brilhantes. Apesar das saudades de casa e de toda a confusão com os Blue Fish, Toshihiro nunca se arrependeria de ter deixado Xigaze para participar no torneio do Japão, afinal de contas tornara-se um campeão mundial por causa disso, e ganhara não um, mas dois irmãos ao fim de toda essa aventura, além, é claro, de uma penca de amigos novos e uma namorada. Não podia querer mais. – Será que esse ano a final vai ser entre vocês dois de novo?

- Eu não sei, agora os Soldier of Russia vão competir junto com a gente também, pode ser que eu acabe enfrentando o Yoshiyuki de novo, já imaginou? – A garota se levantou, excitada com a possibilidade de lutar novamente contra o garoto gênio em uma luta oficial. – Ou eu podia enfrentar a Nathaliya de novo! E já imaginou se o Ken e o Isaac se enfrentam também? Eles nunca se enfrentaram em uma luta oficial antes, seria tão emocionante!

Rumiko e Toshihiro passaram um bom tempo fantasiando os confrontos que poderiam acontecer no Japão, bem como seus resultados. A imaginação da dupla mostrou-se realmente sem limites ao imaginar uma luta em que Ken ganhava de Yoshiyuki oferecendo uma barra de chocolate gigante ao garotinho se ele desistisse e uma batalha entre Koichi e Isaac que acabaria com o russo congelando Koichi eternamente, para desespero de Satsuki, e a loira ficaria tão furiosa que assumiria a personalidade de Nathaliya e faria churrasquinho do russo e sua beyblade.

- Hey, o que é isso! Escapando da gente sem a gente ver, é? Espero que não estejam fazendo nada proibido, as supostas experiências do Felipe e do Luiz aqui já deixaram traumas o suficiente, ok? – O momento de solidão da dupla foi interrompido quando Ken e Isaac entraram na arena. O russo não estava mais na cadeira de rodas, usando muletas para se locomover com a perna enfaixada. O tapa-olho de gaze e esparadrapo fora substituído por um tapa-olho preto de pirata – idéia de Ken – e o ferimento em suas costas tornara-se nada mais do que uma grande cicatriz não muito bonita.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo nada demais, Ken... – Retrucou Toshihiro, fazendo uma careta para o amigo. Ele e Rumiko se levantaram para cumprimentar os recém-chegados, e a japonesa ouviu pelo que pareceu a centésima vez em uma manhã o "feliz aniversário" dirigido a ela.

- Vocês querem lutar beyblade em duplas? – Perguntou o japonês de franja fisicamente impossível enquanto abraçava Rumiko por seu aniversário. – Isaac e eu estivemos ensaiando uns movimentos, e achamos que seria interessante testar nosso entrosamento contra vocês! Ainda mais sabendo que vocês dois têm um ataque combinado!

Rumiko e Toshihiro coraram ao se lembrar de tal ataque, revelado no dia do aniversário de Takashi, pouco antes do chinesinho nanico revelar à japonesa que seu compatriota guardava sentimentos diferenciados por ela. Na luta em dupla contra Erik e Alice, com ele usando Fenki e ela, Fenku, a primeira notícia de uma fusão de feras-bit deixou todos impressionados, registrando para sempre os acontecimentos nas memórias das testemunhas.

- Não me digam que em tão pouco tempo vocês dois já estão entrosados o suficiente para desafiar a gente em uma luta dessas! – Exclamou Toshihiro, olhando de Ken para Isaac com uma sobrancelha erguida. Os dois tinham o mesmo sorriso maroto no rosto, e mesmo com as claras diferenças físicas entre eles, poderia facilmente se passar por irmãos biológicos por seus gestos e ações.

- Se você duvida, é melhor aceitar o desafio! – Devolveu Isaac, jogando suas muletas no chão para apanhar Comulk. Estava se equilibrando em uma perna só e não parecia ter problemas com isso.

- Nós aceitamos! – Rumiko respondeu por ela e seu namorado, também preparando Fenki. – Vamos ver do que vocês dois são capazes! – Quando Ken e Toshihiro também prepararam suas beyblades, foi a garota que deu a ordem. – Go Shoot!

As quatro beyblades entraram na arena ao mesmo tempo, e Fenrochi e Comulk logo começaram seus ataques, os movimentos de um espelhando o do outro enquanto seus mestres os observavam com a mesma expressão concentrada. Seus adversários ficaram impressionados com a sincronia, porém não por muito tempo. Uma vez que não estavam mais hesitantes em seu aproximar um do outro, lutar em dupla tornou-se uma tarefa bem mais fácil, e logo os dois também passaram a combinar seus ataques, fazendo a luta se equivaler.

- Acho que está na hora de vocês soltar o seu maravilhoso ataque, não? – Provocou Ken, encarando o casal de uma maneira suspeita. – Nós queremos ver o _Futari no Elegy _em ação de novo!

- Se é assim, eu imagino que vocês têm uma carta na manga para tentar contra-atacar, não? – Perguntou Toshihiro, sem perceber de mãos dadas com Rumiko.

- Ataque e descubra! – Responderam Ken e Isaac ao mesmo tempo. Os dois sorriam, ansiosos, enquanto Toshihiro e Rumiko trocavam um olhar inquisitivo, tentando se decidir se deviam tentar atacar ou não.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou o chinês, olhando para sua beyblade com o canto do olho.

- Por mim tudo bem, são eles que estão pedindo... – Rumiko sorriu para o namorado, também estava ansiosa para rever a fusão de Fenki e Fenku, o leviatã com pernas de cavalo – ou centauro com corpo de leviatã – que representava sua união e sincronia. Os dois fecharam os olhos, tentando cruzar a ponte até a mente do outro, e não se surpreenderam com a facilidade que conseguiram conectar seus sentimentos. Uma energia positiva e revigorante passou a fluir entre eles, e quando os dois gritaram juntos, a nova criatura apareceu, fazendo com que os queixos de seus adversários despencassem alguns centímetros:

- Fenki, Fenku, _Futari no Elegy! _

- É agora, Isaac! – Gritou Ken. Seu irmão concordou com a cabeça, e os dois chamaram o seu ataque juntos. – Fenrochi, Comulk, _Twin Bite! _

Enquanto as beyblade de Rumiko e Toshihiro subiam aos céus entrelaçadas, deixando para trás uma trilha azul e preta, as beyblades de seus adversários se envolviam em um furacão de gelo e fogo que envolveu seu ataque. Quando suas beyblades começaram a cair para terminar o ataque, a onda de choque formada pelo encontro dos dois ataques jogou os quatro beybladers longe, enquanto os ecos de uma poderosa explosão se espalhavam pela sala.

- Wow, o que foi isso? – Toshihiro, que no reflexo abraçara Rumiko para evitar que ela se machucasse na queda, foi o primeiro a se recuperar. A japonesa estava segura, usando-o como colchão amortecedor, e logo estava em pé, ajudando-o a se levantar também. Do lado oposto da arena, Ken ajudava o irmão, lhe oferecendo a muleta para que ele se apoiasse.

- A explosão foi realmente poderosa, eu espero que as beyblades ainda estejam inteiras! – Exclamou o russo, usando as muletas para se aproximar novamente da arena com Ken ao seu lado.

Os quatro, de certa forma, já esperavam encontrar as quatro beyblades paradas no centro da arena, por isso não ficaram surpresos com o resultado da luta. Quando Rumiko e Toshihiro interrogaram os adversários sobre a origem desse novo ataque, os dois novamente responderam falando ao mesmo tempo:

- Nós pensamos nas coisas que nossas feras-bit tinham em comum. Um dragão de fogo e um urso polar à primeira vista parecem completamente diferentes, mas na verdade eles têm sim uma coisa em comum: dentes poderosos. Por isso nós fizemos esse ataque desse jeito. Ficou legal, não?

O casal de namorados demorou algum tempo para absorver a informação, impressionados demais com a capacidade dos dois de falar tanta coisa sem sair da sincronia. Depois de algum tempo discutindo a luta que acabara de terminar, o quarteto decidiu voltar para junto dos amigos, aproveitando o restante do dia antes da festa para fazer mais festa.

* * *

- Rumiko, vamos logo! Desse jeito a gente vai se atrasar! – Eram quase sete horas da noite e Nathaliya batia com força na porta do banheiro para tentar chamar a atenção de sua irmã, que já estava lá dentro a mais de uma hora. 

- Já estou quase acabando! De verdade! – A russa suspirou ao ouvir pela décima vez a mesma resposta. Rumiko estava quase acabado há meia hora, nesse ritmo, quando as duas aniversariantes finalmente aparecessem na festa, todos os convidados já teriam ido embora.

- Prontas, meninas? – Takao Higurashi entrou no _flat_ carregando uma grande caixa embrulhada com ele. Lançou um olhar inquisitivo para Nathaliya e em seguida para a porta do banheiro.

- Rumiko ainda está no banheiro, Takao-san. – Respondeu a garota, apontando para a porta fechada atrás de si. O homem estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o jeito que ela o chamara, apressando-se em corrigi-la:

- Eu sei que isso pode soar estranho para você, Nathaliya, mas eu quero que você me chame de pai agora, sim?

- Ah, desculpe, Taka... digo, _Tou-san_, – ela se corrigiu bem a tempo, sorrindo sem jeito. – É que eu não me sinto muito segura, o pedido da adoção ainda não foi aceito, e eu não quero que, se alguma der errado, ficar pensando que eu perdi meus pais de novo e...

- Hey, hey... – Um pouco sem jeito, Takao se aproximou da garota, passando a mão por seus cabelos, que estavam soltos para combinar com sua roupa de festa. – Vai dar tudo certo, sim, não precisa ficar pensando essas coisas! Urashima-san sabe o que está fazendo, e depois de tudo o que aconteceu no campeonato, juiz nenhum pode negar a conexão que existe entre vocês! Deixe esses pensamentos negativos de lado e aproveite bem a festa, já que falta um ano inteiro para ter outra... – O homem sorriu, acentuando sua semelhança com Rumiko e fazendo com que Nathaliya sorrisse também, sentindo boa parte de suas recentes preocupações evaporarem. – Agora quanto a minha outra filha... – Takao lançou um olhar significativo para a porta fechada, elevando sua voz ao continuar falando. – Eu temo que ela vá perder o bolo de chocolate e todos aqueles docinhos, sem falar nos presentes...

Dois minutos depois Rumiko estava fora do banheiro, brigando com seu pai por tê-la assustado de uma maneira tão cruel.

* * *

Com apenas cinco minutos de atraso, as duas aniversariantes entraram no salão, acompanhadas de seus pais e de seu irmãozinho. Rumiko foi correndo abraçar Toshihiro assim que o viu, enquanto Nathaliya calmamente cumprimentava seus amigos, se desculpando pela falta de educação da irmã. As garotas logo foram bombardeadas por uma montanha de presentes, mal conseguindo abrir um e agradecer antes de receber outro. Por fim, apenas Toshihiro, Vlamir e Yoshiyuki ainda não haviam dado seus presentes. 

- Eu quero os vales de vocês! – Demandou Yoshiyuki, sorrindo divertido. Rumiko começou a expressar sua agonia quando Nathaliya tirou do bolso de seu vestido os dois vales, seu e de Rumiko, e entregou ao líder de sua equipe.

- Aqui, Yoshiyuki. – Disse ela, antes de se virar para Rumiko e falar com ela. – Eu imaginei que você acabaria perdendo o seu, Rumiko, por isso achei melhor guardá-lo comigo.

- Muito esperta, Nathaliya, é por isso que você é da minha equipe! – Brincou o garotinho, fazendo pose de gente importante. – Vamos logo ao que interessa! Tá aqui o presente de vocês! – Yoshiyuki passou duas grandes sacolas para as meninas, que revelaram conter duas esculturas, dessa vez em chocolate maciço, das feras-bit das meninas. Cada escultura pesava meio quilo, e novamente o garoto gênio se declarou seu escultor.

- E ele comeu todo o chocolate que sobrou do bloco que ele usou. – Completou Koichi, aparecendo por trás do irmão exatamente naquele momento. Yoshiyuki fez seu famoso beicinho de criancinha fofinha enquanto as meninas riam. Deviam ter imaginado que o presente do garotinho envolveria de alguma forma chocolate, afinal era só nisso que ele falava desde o fim do campeonato, para desespero de seu irmão mais velho.

Quando Toshihiro e Vladmir se aproximaram para dar os seus presentes, os corações das duas meninas dispararam. Rumiko mal podia esperar para ver o que seu namorado havia preparado para ela dessa vez, depois da surpresa do natal, enquanto Nathaliya imaginava o que receberia da pessoa que há mais tempo a conhecia entre todos os presentes.

- Toma, Nathaliya! – Exclamou Toshihiro, começando pela russa para poder gastar mais tempo com a namorada. Ao seu lado, Vladmir entregava seu presente a Rumiko. Os dois garotos rapidamente trocaram de lugar, deixando o chinês e a japonesa frente a frente novamente. – Rumiko, isso aqui é pra você! – O garoto entregou seu presente para a namorada, sorrindo. – Não é muita coisa, eu meio que fiquei sem fundos depois do natal, então...

- Tudo bem, qualquer coisa que venha de você eu vou adorar! – Exclamou a garota, rasgando sem dificuldades o papel azul que envolvia o presente. – Oh, que lindinho! – A exclamação da garota chamou a atenção de Nathaliya e Vladmir, que voltaram sua atenção para a dupla ao lado. – Que fofinho, que bonitinho! Eu adorei! – Rumiko abraçou forte o peixe azul de pelúcia que o namorado lhe dera. Era realmente muito fofinho.

- É pra você lembrar de mim, mesmo quando nós estivermos separados, ok? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo. Referia-se ao dia, agora já não tão distante, em que teria que voltar para Xigaze e ela, para Tóquio. – E não precisa ter medo dele, ele não é um jacaré.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou ter medo! – Rumiko voltou a olhar para o chinês, ainda abraçada ao peixe de pelúcia, e depois de algum tempo passou a abraçá-lo também. – Eu não vou te esquecer nunca, nem quando for uma velha esclerosada, e vou ficar esperando o dia que a gente vai poder ficar junto de novo!

- Eu digo o mesmo! – Respondeu Toshihiro, abraçando a garota também. Vladmir e Nathaliya se entreolharam, também sorrindo, e a russa comentou, aos surros:

- São bonitinhos eles dois assim, não?

- É, eles ficam bem quando estão juntos. – Respondeu seu companheiro, no mesmo tom. A garota ainda tinha em suas mãos o presente meio-aberto de Vladmir, e ao terminar de abri-lo teve uma reação muito parecida à de Rumiko ao ver o morceguinho peludo e fofinho com um olhar brilhante que parecia o de Yoshiyuki e não tinha nada de ameaçador.

- Ah, esse morceguinho é tão parecido com você! – Brincou a garota, erguendo o bichinho na altura do rosto de Vladmir para comparar os dois.

- Foi o Toshihiro que viu esse morcego na loja. Eu gostei da idéia dele, também não quero esquecer os últimos oito anos. – O russo estava perigosamente perto da amiga. Sem perceber, Nathaliya deixou seu rosto corar, o que fez com que o mestre de Castil sorrisse levemente. – Você era tão bonitinha quando tinha cinco anos, pena que as crianças crescem...

- Posso saber o que você quer dizer com isso? – O vermelho do rosto de Nathaliya aumentou, porém isso nada tinha a ver com vergonha. Vladmir percebeu que essa era a hora que ele deveria sair correndo, e assim o fez, lembrando-se dos tempos do orfanato pela primeira vez com um pouco de nostalgia. Nathaliya pegou o seu morcego de pelúcia pelas asas e girou-o no ar antes de atirá-lo na direção do amigo fugitivo, acertando em cheio e derrubando Vladmir em cima da mesa onde os D.E.M.O.N.S., agora com a companhia de Isaac, pareciam tramar um novo plano para acabar com a paz da festa. – E isso é pra você aprender a não mexer comigo! – Nathaliya estava de pé, com as mãos na cintura e cara de braba. Vladmir se recompôs e voltou a encará-la e os dois começaram a rir, deixando seus amigos confusos.

- Acho que agora eu entendi o que o Ivan e o Grygory queriam dizer... – Declarou o russo de cabelos azuis durante uma pausa em seu ataque de riso. Os garotos mencionados eram dois dos mais arteiros do orfanato, que gostavam de torturar criancinhas menores. Eles eram pelo menos três anos mais velho que Nathaliya na altura que ela chegou ao orfanato, porém nenhum deles levantara um dedo contra ela depois de uma primeira tentativa de incomodá-la, que falhou miseravelmente segundo o relato da própria dupla.

- E aprendeu a lição também, eu espero! – Retrucou Nathaliya, tentando parecer séria novamente, sem muito sucesso. Demorou ainda algum tempo para os dois voltarem ao normal, e logo em seguida Daitenji-san apareceu, chamando os três russos para conversar com ele em particular.

* * *

- O que você quer, Daitenji-san? – Perguntou Nathaliya, estranhando a atitude do presidente da BBA. Por que ele fazia questão de tanto segredo? 

- Eu tenho aqui um presente que acho que vocês três vão gostar. – Respondeu ele, tirando três embrulhos retangulares de uma sacola. – Estive trabalhando nisso nos últimos cinco dias, espero que gostem.

Nathaliya, Vladmir e Isaac abriram seus presentes ao mesmo tempo, soltando exclamações impressionadas ao contemplar, cada um, um grande álbum de fotos com o nome de suas famílias bordado na capa. Em cada página, duas ou três fotos não somente de seus pais, mas também de antigos amigos – Hajime e Kino Yuy não estavam presentes em nenhuma das fotos – e outros familiares, como avós, tios, tios-avós, bisavós, primos de segundo grau, entre outros. Para Vladmir principalmente, o presente do homem significava mais do que ele poderia colocar em palavras. Os três ficaram tão absortos nos presentes que se esqueceram completamente da presença de Daitenji-san, que entendeu a situação e deixou-os sozinho, saindo sem fazer barulho.

- Minha avó materna tinha uma verruga de bruxa no nariz! – Exclamou Vladmir, após algum tempo observando uma foto em que sua mãe, sua avó e sua bisavó apareciam sentadas uma ao lado da outra, em uma foto que datava de 1974. Segundo a legenda, sua mãe tinha dez anos na época, e estava se preparando para o primeiro dia de aula daquele ano. Seus dois amigos riram do comentário, e Nathaliya entendeu isso como um sinal de que também devia comentar alguma coisa:

- E meu pai tinha um irmão gêmeo! – A garota apontou para a legenda de uma foto que mostrava dois garotos idênticos, com os mesmo cabelos loiros bagunçados e sorriso feliz brincando com um homem alto e forte que deveria ser seu avô, onde estava escrito "Alexandre e Alexei tirando Leonid do sério". – O que será que aconteceu com ele? – O sorriso da russa desapareceu por alguns segundos ao descobrir a resposta para sua pergunta na página seguinte, onde a legenda indicava "Os Kott após a tragédia" acima de uma foto onde Alexandre, seu pai e sua mãe pareciam muito tristes e abatidos, vestindo roupas totalmente pretas. A foto datava de 1980, seu pai tinha quinze anos de idade.

- Ah, eu sinto muito, Nathaliya... – Isaac, que estava mais próximo à amiga, também viu a foto dos três Kott de luto. Segundos após dizer a frase, parou para pensar na estranheza do que acabara de fazer. Ela também pareceu pensar assim, pois os dois trocaram um olhar inquisitivo antes de rir baixinho. – Bem, ao que parece meu pai quando bebê tinha um certo gosto por rolos de papel higiênico. – O comentário estranho do Mestre do Gelo fez seus dois amigos se aproximarem para observar a foto de Isaac Anatoliyev, com não mais do que três anos de idade, perdido em uma pilha de rolos de papel higiênico, rindo como se aquela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Os três ainda ficaram um bom tempo observando atentamente cada foto do álbum antes de decidir voltar para a festa e mostrar para seus irmãos e amigos seu novo presente. Precisavam também agradecer a Daitenji-san, e quem sabe pedir-lhe que contasse histórias para eles sobre o tempo em que convivera com seus pais. Seus planos para o que fazer no futuro foram interrompidos assim que eles chegaram ao salão, porém, pois seus amigos estavam discutindo a possibilidade de fazer ou não outra pista de dança, não algo romântico como no baile, mas algo para todos os beybladers se divertirem e se descontraírem.

- Eu acho que é uma idéia interessante! – Exclamou Nathaliya, impondo sua opinião de um jeito que até o momento somente Ann conseguira fazer. – Vamos nos divertir pisando nos pés uns dos outros!

- Eu concordo com a Garota Foguinho! – Exclamou Ken, erguendo o braço para chamar a atenção. Como acontecera com Vladmir mais cedo naquele dia, o japonês descuidado se tornou mais uma vítima do letal morceguinho de pelúcia, caindo de costas no chão após receber o impacto da bolinha de pelos bem no meio da cara.

- Eu não gosto muito de apelidos, Ken, que fique bem claro... – Declarou ela, diante dos olhares pasmos e divertidos dos demais beybladers.

No fim, a idéia da pista de dança foi aprovada, e Isaac, John e Cathy pediram para participar do grupo de músicos que seria regido por Paul Willians e teria a companhia de Julia Willians. Antes de começarem a tocar, os pais de John e Ann chamaram o russo para conversar um pouco, revelando que também conheciam seu pai e que já haviam tocado juntos algumas vezes. O mestre de Comulk ficou surpreso e emocionado, e pediu que eles avaliassem sua performance, confessando seu sonho de seguir os passos de Isaac Anatoliyev.

Os pais dos beybladers participaram ativamente dessa parte da festa, dançando sem se preocupar com o tipo de música que tocava. Lily e Erik ficaram surpresos ao ver seus pais dançando juntos, mas logo aprovaram a idéia. Jack Brum e Fian Skirnoff eram ambos viúvos, era bom vê-los com outra pessoa para variar. A mãe de Elizabeth também arranjou um par inusitado: o pai de Ayatá, e tratou de ensinar o pajé a dançar valsa, apesar de os músicos estarem tocando rock'n roll.

Casais se formaram entre os beybladers e seus irmãos, e os desacompanhados trataram de se agrupar também, divertindo-se dançando em grupos de cinco ou seis ao mesmo tempo, ignorando a música no fundo. O grupo de Ken, Takashi, William, David e Carlos em especial causou um grande alvoroço com seus movimentos esdrúxulos, mas sincronizados, que deixaram todos ao seu redor estarrecidos. Por onde esse grupo passava, as pessoas próximas eram obrigadas a parar de dançar para assistir ao showzinho do quinteto, sempre aplaudindo no final em meio a gargalhadas.

Daitenji-san e Zanxam-sensei surpreenderam seus amigos e alunos ao serem descobertos – por ninguém menos que Momoko Kinomoto – trocando beijinhos carinhosos em um canto obscuro do salão, admitindo depois que estavam seriamente pensando em começar a namorar. Outros casais de namorados foram impulsionados por isso a terem momentos mais românticos, e logo Lily e Hehashiro, Franklin e Christie, e Len e Jun sumiram das vista dos demais. Erik e Alice saíram da pista para comer doces e não voltaram mais, e Koichi e Satsuki nem sequer chegaram a aparecer na pista de dança. Mais tarde, Yoshiyuki espalhou para todos os que queriam saber que ele havia trancado os dois no banheiro, e só os soltaria quando eles dissessem que estavam namorando. Sua tática acabou falhando, porém, quando o líder dos Taichi arrebentou a porta do banheiro e passou a perseguir seu irmãozinho, ameaçando deixá-lo sem chocolate se ele continuasse a fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Enquanto Isaac fazia um solo no piano, Takashi assistiu entusiasmado enquanto seu pai e sua mãe dançavam juntos, sem olhar para a cara do outro, mas ao menos de mãos dadas e sem reclamar. Os dois pareciam no meio de uma guerra para ver quem pisava no pé de quem enquanto tentavam seguir o ritmo da música. Os WATB pararam o que estavam fazendo para assistir sua treinadora demonstrar as sutilezas da guerra, com Ann e Emy torcendo ativamente em seu favor.

Nathaliya e Vladmir também dançavam, um pouco envergonhados, novamente mergulhados em lembranças de seus últimos oito anos de vida. Estavam a tanto tempo juntos que se sentiam quase como irmãos, e encaram com um certo medo a sua primeira separação depois de tanto tempo.

- Vai ser estranho não ter você por perto. – Sussurrou Nathaliya, de mãos dadas com o amigo. – Acho que vou demorar um pouco para me acostumar.

- Você vai ter Isaac e Yoshiyuki por perto, não vai ser tão difícil. – Respondeu ele no mesmo tom. – Em Tóquio você vai ter um monte de amigos para dominarem a sua atenção.

- E você também! – A Mestra do Fogo elevou um pouco a voz. – Os Blue Fish também vão exigir bastante da sua atenção em Xigaze, não é verdade? – Vladmir hesitou um pouco ao responder, e sua companheira percebeu logo que havia algo estranho em seu tom de voz:

- É, pois é...

- Tem alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou ela, sentindo que conhecia bem demais o garoto para deixar-se enganar por sua pífia tentativa de parecer animado.

- Não, não tem nada demais, eu só estava pensando que vai ser um pouco barulhento com o Toshihiro e o Hehashiro na mesma casa... – O russo fez o melhor possível para sorrir enquanto falava, porém mesmo assim Nathaliya percebeu que alguma coisa não estava muito certa. Acabou decidindo não pressionar o amigo, entretanto, afinal ele estava falando a verdade, os irmãos Urameshi eram mesmo barulhentos, como fora provado naquela mesma tarde, quando os dois decidiram que tinham que fazer uma serenata romântica para suas namoradas. Isaac foi terrivelmente afetado pela sinfonia, ficando cerca de meia hora reclamando de dor de ouvido e paralisia dos tímpanos.

A alguns metros de distância, Rumiko e Toshihiro também estavam juntos, curtindo o momento. O pensamento de logo terem que se separar tornara-se uma constante a assombrá-los desde a troca de presentes. Assim que saísse o resultado do processo de adoção, os Urameshi voltariam para Xigaze e os Higurashi, para Tóquio, e o único jeito de o casal se comunicar seria por telefone, ou então por cartas, algo que nenhum deles se animava a fazer porque demorava muito e exigia muita mão-de-obra.

- A gente vai voltar a se ver logo, não vai? – Perguntou Rumiko, quebrando o longo silêncio entre eles. Estava ansiosa para voltar a Tóquio, para sua casa, com seus novos irmãos e novos amigos, e mesmo assim a sensação de vazio quando pensava que Toshihiro não estaria com ela insistia em incomodá-la.

- Vai sim, eu prometo! Nem que tenha que vender a minha cama para comprar uma passagem para ir te ver! – Respondeu Toshihiro, fazendo a garota rir com sua exclamação. Também estava com saudades de casa, não entrava em seu quarto há praticamente um ano! Voltar a passear com os Blue Fish – agora acompanhado de Hehashiro e Vladmir – pelas ruelas da cidade e se tornar uma celebridade na escola eram acontecimentos que ele aguardava com ansiedade, assim como a chegada de Lily, prometida para abril, o que significaria que ele ganharia uma cunhada e mais uma casa para bagunçar além da sua. Ao ser informado pelo irmão que Lily concordara em ir morar com eles em alguns meses, o garoto logo se perdera em seus devaneios do dia em que fosse morar junto de Rumiko. Sua mente de garoto de quase quatorze anos não considerava problemas como "quem colocaria dinheiro na casa" ou "como cozinhar o almoço e trabalhar ao mesmo tempo", mas ainda assim as poucas coisas que conseguia imaginar divertiam-no imensamente.

- Então tá! Nós vamos nos ver logo, e quando isso acontecer, vamos viver ainda mais aventuras, ok? – As palavras da japonesa trouxeram conforto para os dois corações inquietos. Uma nova reunião dos Taichi deveria acontecer em breve, se não em um campeonato, ao menos em outra aventura, com mais amigos para ajudá-los a vencer mais um desafio.

Os campeões mundiais de beyblade não poderiam imaginar, durante aquela festa de aniversário em Moscou, o quão certas as palavras de Rumiko se provariam nos próximos meses. A jornada da equipe número um ainda não estava terminada, pois o destino ainda lhes reservava mais provações e lutas em um futuro próximo, colocando novamente à prova sua amizade e as lições aprendidas durante um ano inteiro de batalhas dentro e fora da arena, batalhas essas que mudaram de várias maneiras seu jeito de ser, e que ficariam marcadas para sempre em sua memória, impedindo que mesmo a passagem do tempo apagasse todas essas lembranças e enfraquecesse os laços formados nesse tempo.

OWARI

* * *

**_AGRADECIMENTOS _**

**__**

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Essa é a sessão especial em que nós agradecemos aos leitores e mais um monte de outras pessoas por tudo que fizemos nos últimos dois anos, quatro meses e vinte e cinco dias! XDDD _

**_David: _**_(puxando um papelzinho do bolso) Em primeiro lugar, nós queremos agradecer aos pais do James, a doutora Elizabeth e o falecido Jaiçon, por terem se dado ao trabalho de fazer aquelas coisas que até agora só a Lily e o Hehashiro já fizeram lá pelo meio de fevereiro de 1989 pra que o Jamie pudesse existir nesse mundo! XD _

_(Aplausos para os pais do James) _

**_Toshihiro: _**_E nós agradecemos também à gatinha fofa, preta e malvada do Jamie, a Bruna, porque era nela que o Jamie descontava as frustrações dele. Se alguém me perguntar por que ela é tão estressada e nos ataca sem mais nem menos, eu já tenho a minha teoria... u.ú _

**_Ann:_**_ Agradecemos também aos professores da escola do Jamie que fizeram ele aprender a escrever mais ou menos bem. Não, peraí... ele não aprendeu... Acho que não precisamos agradecer então... n.n _

**_Satsuki: _**_A gente podia dizer obrigada à baba do James, que ficou com ele quando a mãe dele – uma doutora em psicologia, o que explica o fato de o James ser fora da casinha e ninguém ter feito nada quanto a isso ainda – ficou na Escócia e ele, no Brasil. o.o _

**_Gaby: _**_E agradecemos também ao tio do Jamie que deu pra ele o laptop velho e acabado que ele usou pra escrever a fic. E que ajudou a dar o computador lento e sem memória que também serviu pra escrever a fic. n.n _

**_Ken: _**_Agora a gente começa a agradecer aos leitores, porque é pra isso que essa parte da fic serve. u.ú _

**_Rumiko: _**_(fingindo que está em uma cerimônia solene) Obrigada, Marian Ivanohv, por ter servido de inpiração pra mim, por ter sugerido que eu ficasse com o Toshihiro e por encher tanto o saco do Jamie e tentar matar todo mundo dos seus reiviews, nas raras ocasiões que eles apareceram... n.n'' Me sinto bem feliz por ter sido inspirada em você e é por isso que nós gostamos muito de você! XDD (Abraça a Marian emocionada) _

**_Alice: _**_E obrigada, littledark, por ajudar o James com as minhas falas! XDD E por falar conosco no MSN quando precisávamos de inspiração e de alguém para inspirar-nos! XDD E por... e por... e por muitas coisas que não cabem aqui! Amamos-te muito, viu? XDDDDDDD (Abraça a littledark e se recusa a soltar) _

**_Christie: _**_E um agradecimentos especial à Xia Matsuyama, uma grande fã nossa – e minha também, com certeza, afinal, mesmo quem não gosta do Jamie gosta de mim, eu sendo a pessoa tão talentosa, carismática, bonita e poderosa que sou ao lado do Franky – que deve ter mandado reviews pra pelo menos 90 por cento dos capítulos, e "jinhos" e tudo mais! Nós somos seus fãs, todos os trinta e seis que somos, e a Zanxam-sensei e o Daitenji-san e... (Christie pára de falar pra pensar um pouco) Não, eu não acho que o Hajime-baka seja seu fã... apaga essa parte... u.ú (Abraça a Xia e manda "jinhos" pra ela) _

**_Felipe: _**_Hey, Ketz, sabia que você desenha melhor do que o Jami-baka?Nós queremos ver mais desenhos seus! E se você fizer alguma coisa yaoi eu... _

**_Isaac: ..._**_Nós vamos ficar muito felizes. XDD E eu agradeço pelo Felipe, porque parece que ele não vai querer fazer mais isso... (Felipe vermelho movendo a boca como se quisesse falar coisas indecentes) Obrigado por seu suporte, pelos desenhos e por ser a primeira a abertamente dizer que gostava da gente! n.n (Abraça a Ketz) _

**_Vladmir: _**_E agradecemos também à Angel T-chan Nekoi, mas como na verdade ela fala por várias... Obrigado Yura... _

**_Ayatá: _**_Obrigado Soley-chan... _

**_Luiz: _**_Obrigado, Yve-chan…_

**_Marie: _**_Merci Beaucoup, Paty-san… _

**_Lily: _**_Obrigada, Luka-chan… _

**_Hehashiro: _**_E à Autora, Escritora, e afins…XDDD _

_(Vladmir, Ayatá, Luiz, Marie, Lily e Hehashiro abraçando as seis) _

**_John: _**_Obrigada também à HikariTenchi, que anda meio sumida, mas nem só por isso vai ser esquecida aqui! Estamos com saudades, viu? (Abraça a HikariTenchi junto com o resto da equipe dele) _

**_Chang: _**_E, finalmente... Pinku Aisu Kuriimu, Bela Dark, Mistr3ss, Mione11 e Ayanokouji Lyra, e mais todos os que leram essa fic, mandaram reviews ao longo dos últimos 132 capítulos e que a gente pode ter esquecido de mencionar por causa da emoção do momento... (Close nos beybladers chorando emocionados abraçados ao lado de uma pilha de lenços usados) Obrigado por tudo! Espero que tenham se divertido assim como a gente! (Abraço em grupo no grupo) _

**_Rumiko: _**_Será que a gente esqueceu de alguém? O.õ _

**_Koichi: _**_Conhecendo o James... provavelmente, sim... ¬¬'' _

**_Yoshiyuki: _**_Oh... XDD Que pena... XDDD _

**_Toshihiro: _**_Acho que agora a fic acabou mesmo... O.O _

**_Satsuki: _**_É... ç.ç _

**_Takashi: _**_Pessoas, se vocês estiverem lendo isso e estiverem tão emocionados quanto a gente, por favor, por favor, apertem aquele botão roxo que tem logo ali em baixo e mandem um último review pra gente! Pra comemorar... _

**_Ken: _**_... E pra dividir com todo mundo as emoções dos últimos 133 capítulos!! E pra saber o quanto os meus fãs realmente me adoram, porque eu sei que eles com certeza me amam e... _

**_James: _**_Yo! (Aparece do nada) Eu quase perdi o encerramento... (Beybladers olhando pro James com cara de "eu-não-acredito-que-ele-se-atrasou-até-para-o-encerramento") Eu só queria dizer que esses últimos dois anos e quatro meses e blá,blá,blá foram um período muito importante pra mim, assim como esse bando de personagens. Apesar de loucos, insanos e de ficarem tirando com a minha cara o tempo todo, eu ainda gosto muito deles, fazer o que... ¬¬''' E eu queria saber se pra quem leu a história isso também é assim... _

**_Takashi: _**_É, ele quer reviews, gente... XDD _

**_James: _**_Então tá, Takashi! Termina a fic, vai ser o seu presente de aniversário esse ano. Você agora é um mocinho de 12 anos, afinal... _

_(Beybladers zoando do Takashi porque ele é "mocinho") _

**_Takashi: _**_Blé... u.ú Se é pra eu fazer as honras, então tá... _

_D.E.M.O.N.S. Awake! Ò.Ó _

_E FIM! _

_OWARI! _

_

* * *

(Beybladers olhando pro Takashi esperando pelo fim) _

**_Takashi: _**_Que foi?_ _Esse foi o fim... O.O _

_Ah, e não esqueçam do review! E de checar no dia 2 de novembro pela segunda fase das nossas aventuras! _

_Diretamente da Universidade de Strathclyde, em Glasgow, Escócia, eu, Takashi Yadate, encerro oficialmente a fic Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, no dia 25 de outubro de 2007. _

_E que abram as champanhes! _


	134. Comemorando dez anos de história

**PESSOAS, ESCUTEM! OU MELHOR, LEIAM! ò.ó**

Essa coisa grande aí em baixo é o primeiro capítulo da novíssima edição de Beyblade 2 - Os Antecessores, que eu resolvi colocar no ar para comemorar os dez anos de existência da história! (É, faz todo esse tempo mesmo!)

Os detalhes estão todos no texto, então não vou me repetir. Só vou dizer que essa nova história não significa que eu vou abandonar a fase 3. Atualizações continuarão a vir ao longo do ano, prometo.

E agora, sem mais delongas, leio o texto abaixo e vão lá xeretar a nova edição das aventuras de Rumiko & cia!

* * *

_**Nota do Autor: **__Esta história é uma reedição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, uma fic que postei aqui no Fanfiction "ponto" net entre 2005 e 2007. Na verdade eu comecei a escrever essa história em 2003, por isso decidi reescrever tudo de novo nesse novo ano para comemorar os dez anos de existência da fic e seus personagens. O processo de revisão vai aprofundar mais a história, desenvolver melhor os personagens e explorar pontos que o anime original deixou meio vagos. Como a história se passa ao longo do ano de 2003, vou postar os capítulos no dia que eles aconteceram há dez anos atrás para dar ainda mais ênfase aos "__**dez anos**__" da história (o que também significa que atualizações serão frenquentes)._

_Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história muito importante pra mim, pois foi meu primeiro grande projeto como escritor, criado quando eu tinha apenas treze anos de idade, muita imaginação e ainda mais tempo livre para colocar grandes épicos como este no papel (e internet). A história tem até mesmo um site na internet. O endereço está no meu perfil, mas quem tem preguiça de ir até lá pode simplesmente copiar este link sites. google site /beyblade2 byjamie/ __e tirar todos os espaços. O site tem mais detalhes sobre todo o universo de Beyblade 2 (tem bem mais do que só essa historinha aqui...), imagens (todas desenhadas por mim), e curiosidades sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. No momento o site está passando por um drástico processo de revisão também, mas logo estará tão foda quanto esta nova edição da história. _

_E agora, antes de deixar vocês em paz para lerem a introdução e o primeiríssimo capítulo (versão expandida e melhorada!), um último recadinho rápido: eu não moro no Brasil já faz cinco anos e meio, por isso nunca aprendi a tal reforma ortográfica. Fora isso, nunca fui muito bom aluno em ortografia (mas em compensação gramática, acentuação e pontuação até que não são ruins). Faço o possível pra evitar deixar erros absurdos no texto, mas se algum escapar saibam que não foi por falta de esforço (foi pura ignorância mesmo)._

_E como essa nota do autor já está bem grandinha, vamos logo ao que interessa!_

* * *

INTRODUÇÃO

Você alguma vez já se perguntou como foi que o beyblade se tornou um esporte tão popular, amado por todos e capaz de unir o mundo em torno de uma só paixão? Já se perguntou sobre a origem das feras-bit, os monstros sagrados que ajudaram Takao (Tyson) e tantos outros beybladers a alcançarem a glória máxima?

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores, apensar do nome um pouco incoerente, tenta contar esta história e levar uma luz àqueles fãs insatisfeitos com as poucas explicações dadas por Takao Aoki, o criador da série. Todos os personagens são originais meus, com exceção de Daitenji-san, que nada mais é do que o Senhor Dickenson bem mais novo e com nome japonês.

A história conta a trajetória de Rumiko Higurashi e sua equipe, os Taichi, no primeiro campeonato mundial de beyblade que de fato possuía representantes de todos os continentes. Com o esporte ainda se popularizando, ela, sua equipe e os muitos amigos que fizeram ao longo desta jornada nem faziam idéia das reviravoltas que o futuro lhes reservava, dos mistérios que teriam que desvendar e nem das trapalhadas e confusões que apareceriam em seu caminho.

Apesar de o começo da história ser obviamente inspirado diretamente no anime original, a quarta edição de Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores inova em muitos aspectos (pra começar, a heroína é uma menina, e sua vitória triunfal no final das lutas mais importantes não é necessariamente garantida). Haverá torneios em todos os continentes (pra compensar o desaparecimento da Oceania, Africa e América Latina do anime original) e também uma tentativa de explicar como monstros poderosos como as feras-bit aceitaram de tão bom grado sua vida de monstrinho amigo de crianças em idade escolar.

Beyblade 2 – Os Antecessores é uma história bem longa: a primeira versão a aparecer no Fanfiction "ponto" net tinha mais de 800.000 palavras distribuidas ao longo de 125 capítulos, e essa nova edição muito provavelmente vai ficar ainda maior. Os capítulos em si são mais ou menos curtos, e o enredo é bem interessante (de acordo com o povo que leu a edição de 2005). E, cá entre nós, é divertido também (e um tanto sarcástico, e dramático nas horas certas).

Para aqueles que leram a versão anterior da história, não se desesperem: ela não vai ser deletada. Isso significa que quem quiser saber o que está para acontecer e não consegue esperar até a próxima atualização pode sempre "trapacear" e ler a versão antiga (e depois se impressionar com as mudanças feitas na revisão).

Gostou do que leu até agora? Então vamos celebrar juntos os dez anos de um dos maiores (ao menos em termos de quantidade de palavras) épicos inpirados em Beyblade de todos os tempos!

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

BARATAS E A FESTA QUE NÃO FOI

31 de Dezembro, terça-feira. Sapporo, Japão. 7:15 da manhã.

Uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos, rosto arredondado e olhar inocente dormia em sua cama. Estava usando seu pijama de fadinha cor-de-rosa que ganhara no natal e sonhava com a sua festa de aniversário, que deveria acontecer em uma semana. Já que ela logo seria uma menina grandinha de doze anos, os pais de Rumiko Higurashi decidiram que não faria mal passar o feriado de ano novo em uma pousada calma e tranqüila, longe das agitações de Tóquio. Rumiko estava até então aproveitando a viagem, mas o que ela não sabia é que naquele exato momento uma barata se aproximava perigosamente de seu _futon. _

Em pouco tempo a tal barata encontrou seu caminho por entre as cobertas espalhadas pelo chão, seguindo o calorzinho confontável que o corpo da garota emanava. Estava frio em Sapporo naquela época do ano, mesmo insetos asquerosos e nojentos com o poder de sobreviver a guerras nucleres andavam à procura de um lugar confortável para passar a noite. E Rumiko, sendo uma menina de sono relativamente leve e muito, mas _muito_ medrosa, reagiu da maneira mais escandalosa e apavorada possível ao perceber a presença do intruso.

O grito estridente acordou todos na casa. Não somente seu pai, sua mãe, os outros hóspedes e o donos da pousada, mas também o cachorro de estimação dos donos (bem como suas pulgas), os cupins dos móvies e das paredes de madeira centenária, e até mesmo os ácaros dos travesseiros. Sazuke Higurashi, a mãe, foi a primeira a alcançar a filha no quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao verificar qual era o problema, só não gritou também porque precisava passar uma imagem de segurança para a menina apavorada. Sazuke era tão medrosa quanto a filha, estava nos gens de sua família ter medo das coisas mais ridículas. Não que uma barata fosse ridícula... Talvez até fosse, mas essa não era a questão no momento.

Em nota, deveria ficar registrado que os Higurashi eram daqueles pais que criavam os filhos enquanto liam livros de pedagogos famosos, sempre preocupados em dar a sua única filha a educação perfeita para ser uma adulta independente e competente, sem medo de encarar os perigos do mundo real. Eram episódios como esse que os deixavam na dúvida quanto à eficácia de tais métodos e se valia o esforço de continuar a segui-los.

Takao Higurashi, o pai, matou a barata com uma chinelada certeira. O bicho não teve chance de reagir, foi até um pouco injusta a briga. Empolgado com seu ato de bravura, o homem gritou aos quatro ventos que a ameaça não mais fazia parte deste mundo. Ao invés de acalmar Rumiko, no entanto, a idéia de que havia um cadáver de barata em seu quarto de pousada acabou por assustá-la ainda mais. Como toda boa mãe "entendida" de psicologia infantil, Sazuke passou horas dividindo-se entre servir-lhe copos de água com açúcar, cantar músicas de ninar e inventar histórias românticas e fantasiosas para acalmar a filha e fazê-la dormir novamente.

No dia seguinte a família estava de volta à Tóquio, decididos a não arriscar mais uma noite na companhia dos insetos milenares. Seu ano novo seria celebrado do mesmo jeito que dos últimos doze anos, em um lugar em que todos sabiam não conter baratas.

* * *

_**Nota do autor (é, de novo. Isso acontece de vez em quando): **__Leitores antigos (e novos leitores que forem espiar a versão antiga) provavelmente gostarão de saber que os off-talks também apareção nesta nova edição assim que tivermos personagens suficientes para isso._

_E quem quiser saber o que são off-talks... aguardem! (ou vão xeretar os capítulos mais avançados da versão antiga se não tiverem medo de spoilers). _


End file.
